FEITICEIROS
by Kath Klein
Summary: Releitura da fanfiction publicada em 2002 No ciclo da magia, como no ciclo da existência, tudo pode evoluir como regredir, principalmente quando se descobre que o Mago Reed Clow tentou interferir em um destes ciclos, resultando em consequências perigosas para sua sucessora e seu descendente. A história se desenvolve como continuação direta do Anime CCS, após o filme A Carta Selada.
1. Amor por correspondência só no cinema

_**.**_

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _ **A todos que esperaram por mais de uma década o final.**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques e Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 01**

 **Amor por correspondência só existe no cinema**

Tomoyo já estava acordada quando o despertador tocou de forma estridente na mesinha de cabeceira. Ela levantou o braço e desligou o aparelho, fazendo o quarto voltar a ficar silencioso. A jovem olhou para a cama ao lado da sua, onde sua amiga preguiçosa continuava a dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar, novamente, como uma pessoa poderia dormir tão profundamente. Sakura tinha ficado acordada até tarde estudando para as provas que começariam na próxima semana.

'Ela não vai conseguir acordar...' Suspirou Tomoyo.

Kero surgiu a sua frente, pousando suavemente na cama da morena e olhando para sua mestra com um ar de censura. 'Se ela não deixasse para estudar em cima da hora, não estaria passando por esse aperto.'

Tomoyo sorriu de leve. 'Mas aí não seria a Sakura, não é? Planejar nunca foi um dos fortes dela. Ela sempre foi mais prática.'

Kero concordou com um gesto e sorriu de leve. 'Acho que sim.'

'Bem… melhor acordá-la.' Olhou de relance para o relógio. 'Ela tem aquela malfadada aula de Anatomia agora pela manhã.'

A morena se levantou e caminhou até Sakura, sacudindo-a de leve enquanto a chamava com a voz doce. Kero voou até ela e olhou desanimado para a morena, balançando a cabeça de leve.

'Assim não irá acordá-la nunca.' O bichano alertou. 'Tem que ser assim: Sakura!' Gritou a plenos pulmões.

Tomoyo chegou a fechar os olhos e trincar os dentes. Detestava gritos logo pela manhã e, realmente, às vezes, conviver com o barulhento guardião era complicado. Não é que não gostasse de Kero, adorava-o, mas ele era por demais espaçoso. Afastou-se da cama de Sakura e a observou abrindo os olhos devagar.

Sakura bocejou, tampando a boca com a mão e se espreguiçou um pouco, revirando-se suavemente na cama. Por fim levantou-se e sorriu para os amigos.

'Bom dia, Tomoyo. Bom dia, Kero.'

A morena sorriu. Ela amava a cada dia mais aquele sorriso belo que a cumprimentava todas as manhãs. Poderia até mesmo suportar a gritaria de Kero como um preço a pagar pelo benefício de recebê-lo. Ela desviou os olhos, fitando o relógio no criado-mudo que separava a duas camas de solteiro.

'Já está atrasada para sua aula de Anatomia.' Ela constatou o inevitável.

'Isso mesmo! Olha a hora.' Alertou Kero, de forma mais dramática.

'Droga! Eu estou atrasada. De novo!' Sakura lamentou, saltando da cama e correndo em direção ao banheiro para se arrumar. Dali a poucos minutos lá vinha ela: tentando se pentear enquanto arrumava o material para a aula. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Tomoyo riu, pensando que não seria má ideia a amiga criar uma carta que lhe desse vários braços, como uma mulher polvo. Sakura virou-se para a amiga e a viu rindo sem entender.

'O que foi, Tomoyo? Estou com a roupa do lado avesso de novo?' Perguntou, fitando-se para verificar sua roupa.

Tomoyo riu com gosto, agora, com a lembrança da semana anterior quando Sakura passou praticamente o dia inteiro com o vestido do lado avesso sem se dar conta.

'Tomoyo, assim você não está me ajudando.' A ruiva resmungou, sentindo-se incomodada com aquele estranho acesso de bom humor da amiga logo pela manhã.

'Você está linda, como sempre, Sakura.' Ela sentenciou finalmente. 'Agora vá, ainda tem chance de chegar a tempo para sua aula'. Recomendou.

'Aquele professor já não vai com a minha cara.'

'Claro, você sempre chega atrasada à aula dele.' Kero retrucou.

Sakura estreitou os olhos no bichano que a olhava com o rosto de clara desaprovação. 'Não me provoque… ou você voltará a passar uma temporada com Touya e…' Ela inclinou o corpo, fitando Kero bem de perto. 'Yue.'

Kero fechou o rosto e cruzou os bracinhos sobre o peito. 'Você sabe que eu e aquele metido não nos damos bem.'

'Exatamente.' A voz dela era baixa. Ela se afastou e passou a mão na cabeçona do guardião solar. 'Bom dia, Kero. Controla o tempo de videogame hoje. Vai acabar zureta de tantas horas em frente a televisão.'

A ruiva colocou a mochila nas costas e olhou para a companheira de dormitório. 'Bom dia, Tomoyo. Conversamos mais tarde!' Despediu-se, abrindo a porta e passando por ela.

Tomoyo ouviu a amiga ainda esbarrando em alguém e se desculpando, antes de finalmente ouvir os passos apressados de Sakura Kinomoto.

'Às vezes, tenho que dar razão ao Touya,' Kero comentou, voando em direção à mesa de estudos de Sakura e constando que mal tinha espaço para ele pousar de tanta bagunça. 'Ela parece uma monstrenga.' Sentenciou inconformado com o desleixo de sua mestra.

A morena apenas sorriu com o comentário. Agora que o furacão Sakura estava solto para atingir o campus da faculdade. Suspirou e sentou-se na mesa para tomar o café da manhã, diferente da amiga, não conseguia fazer nada antes do desjejum. Seus olhos foram novamente ao relógio verificando que tinha ainda muito tempo até a primeira aula do dia.

* * *

Sakura corria como um verdadeiro tornado pelos corredores da enorme faculdade de Tomoeda. Estava no quarto período da faculdade de Educação Física e dividia com Tomoyo um dos quartos do alojamento feminino da irmandade Kαβ. Às vezes, Kero passava uma temporada com ela, mas ele morava mesmo com Touya e Yukito agora.

A jovem ultrapassou um colega pela direita e quase o derrubou enquanto tentava segurar os livros que caíam de seus braços. 'Foi mal aí!' Desculpou-se sem parar de correr e mal olhando para o rosto do colega.

Arregalou os olhos, vendo outro obstáculo à sua frente: um grupinho de meninas que caminhavam de forma lenta, formando assim uma verdadeira barreira.

'Com licença... eu preciso passar...' Falou, empurrando duas delas e fazendo uma brecha no bloqueio humano.

Voltou a correr, vendo as folhas do fichário que carregava não aguentarem mais e voarem para todos os lados. Foi obrigada a voltar para pegá-las do chão. Alguns estudantes tentavam ajudar e outros a ignoravam, pois jovens correndo era algo comum no mundo universitário. Nessas horas é que realmente sentia falta de usar Movimento. Soltou um suspiro irritado, se Kero não estivesse em seu dormitório, poderia ter pego algumas cartas de forma sorrateira. Balançou a cabeça, mais irritada ainda por pensar naquilo. Não precisava de magia. Não precisava mais de nada que viesse pela magia.

Estava já perto do prédio que abrigava o curso de Medicina, onde era ministrada a aula de Anatomia que estava cursando. Sentia-se invadida por um calor morno de vitória quando esbarrou com tudo num rapaz que a segurou, evitando que os dois caíssem no chão. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando recuperar-se do forte impacto.

'Bom dia, Sakura.' Ouviu lhe cumprimentarem e ela levantou o rosto, olhando com censura para o rapaz.

'É Kinomoto! Já nunca lhe dei essa liberdade, Yanamoto.' Resmungou. Voltando a caminhar com passos rápidos pelo andar térreo do prédio, percebeu que o rapaz veio em seu encalço. Virou-se para ele. 'Não me siga! Sabe que não gosto disso.'

Seiya Yanamoto era aluno de Direito da faculdade de Tomoeda e cercava-a o tempo todo de forma irritante. Inclusive, não fazia sentido algum ele estar no bloco que abrigava as disciplinas de biociências. Não se deu nem ao trabalho de se perguntar o porquê dele estar ali.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos, antes dela retomar seu caminho em direção à sala de aula, sabendo que não seria seguida pelo insistente rapaz. Finalmente parou em frente aos elevadores e apertou, freneticamente, o botão. Olhou para o relógio, verificando que faltavam dois minutos para o início da aula.

'Droga.' O sentimento de vitória esfriou com a demora dos elevadores. Olhou para o visor acima da porta de metal e reparou que ele ainda estava no décimo andar. Olhou para os outros dois elevadores e verificou que ambos estavam também acima, pelo menos, do quinto andar. Um deles, inclusive, estava subindo. Não teve dúvidas, virou-se e correu para as escadas, pronta para subir e tentar chegar a tempo.

Via-se logo que era estudante de Educação Física devido a sua ótima forma física. Depois da maratona até o prédio, Sakura subiu a escadaria pulando os degraus e desviando de qualquer obstáculo humano que encontrasse em seu caminho até a sala de aula. Porém, não foi tão rápida ao tentar desviar de uma jovem que estava parada, em sua opinião, como uma tonta. Foi com tudo na garota, fazendo livros, papéis, canetas e tudo mais, rolar escada abaixo. Voltou-se perplexa para seu material caindo pelos degraus.

'Quem pisar no meu trabalho, morre!' A ruiva gritou, alertando o fluxo de estudantes que subiam e desciam as escadas, provavelmente, tão atrasados quanto ela para alguma aula.

Ela pegava os papéis de forma frenética, mal prestando atenção se realmente pertenciam a ela ou à moça tonta que lhe jogou tamanho balde de água fria em seus planos de chegar à tempo para a aula de Anatomia. Colocando as folhas de qualquer maneira dentro do fichário, e rezando para que tivesse recuperado tudo, voltou a correr escada acima.

Enfim, chegou ao sétimo andar, correu pelo corredor, parando em frente à sala de número 723. Ficou na ponta dos pés e espiou pelo visor da porta, verificando se o professor já tinha começado a aula. Seu coração se encheu de alegria ao não encontrá-lo no púlpito.

Soltou um suspiro de vitória e abriu um sorriso, aliviada por ter chegado a tempo. Não pôde deixar de agradecer por, depois de toda aquela maratona, o destino não lhe pregar uma peça fazendo-a levar uma bronca do professor. Respirou três vezes, de forma profunda, tentando controlar a respiração ainda acelerada pelo esforço físico e, finalmente, cruzou a porta entrando na sala de aula.

'Sakura!' Ouviu alguém chamá-la. Virou-se tentando identificar de onde vinha o chamado, logo encontrando o rosto do namorado. 'Sente-se aqui.' Ele sugeriu apontando para a cadeira vaga ao seu lado.

Ela sorriu discretamente para ele e caminhou devagar, desviando dos outros alunos que ainda estavam em pé na sala, conversando enquanto esperavam o professor. Sentou-se ao lado dele. 'Bom dia, Makoto.'

Sakura não tinha mais contato com Li. Aos poucos a comunicação entre os dois começou a diminuir. Amor à distância só existia mesmo no cinema. Deus sabia o quanto ela tentou entrar em contato com o namoradinho de infância. Foram cartas e mais cartas sem resposta. Telefonemas sem retorno. E-mails ignorados. Mensagens sem resposta. Noites de insônia pensando nele. Anos de espera.

Até que, finalmente, Yelan Li, mãe de Syaoran, colocou uma pedra naquele assunto. No último e mais doloroso telefonema de Sakura na tentativa de se comunicar com o menino, Yelan foi taxativa em afirmar que aquele namoro bobo estava atrapalhando os estudos e o desenvolvimento do filho. Mesmo que tivesse colocado as palavras de forma doce e cuidadosa, para não ser tão indelicada com a sucessora de Clow, ela deixou clara a situação.

Sakura sofreu, mas tinha que continuar sua vida. Terminou o colegial, entrou na Universidade e, depois de vária tentativas de Makoto para que, pelo menos, saíssem juntos, Sakura resolveu se dar uma chance de esquecer Li. Não era quem ela queria, mas era o que o destino tinha lhe reservado. Não aguentava mais falarem que ela tinha que tocar a vida para frente e esquecer o chinês.

Às vezes, sentia-se culpada por ter aceitado o namoro com o rapaz quando sabia que não o amava de verdade, mas estava longe de ser perfeita.

Makoto era estudante de Medicina, era educado e vinha de uma boa família tradicional japonesa. Em sua paranoia, Touya tinha levantado a ficha completa das últimas três gerações da família do rapaz, a fim de verificar se não existia nenhum antecedente criminal. Eles estavam cursando a mesma aula de Anatomia. Sakura tinha a impressão que ele tinha mexido os pauzinhos para estar na mesma turma que ela ao invés de acompanhar a sua turma de Medicina.

O rapaz mal conseguiu conter o entusiasmo ao ver a namorada logo cedo. Rápido, roubou-lhe um beijo, pois sabia que ela não gostava de demonstrações de carinho na frente dos outros. Sakura era discreta demais.

'Bom dia. Está cada dia mais linda, meu amor.' Cumprimentou-a de forma amorosa, evitando receber uma censura da namorada pelo beijo roubado.

Sakura suspirou e balançou a cabeça de leve, da próxima vez saberia como se esquivar melhor daquelas atitudes que Makoto insistia em tomar na frente dos outros.

'Como você é galanteador, Makoto. Chegou até a me embrulhar o estômago.' Uma voz feminina chamou a atenção de Sakura que desviou seu olhar das folhas as quais tentava organizar.

'Está com ciúmes, Kimura?' Makoto censurou-a.

Ela sorriu de forma debochada, tentando se manter indiferente. 'Claro que não, só que esse comentário foi um pouquinho assim... brega.' Falou, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

Sakura concordava, mas suspirou e tratou de defender o namorado. Era para isso que serviam as namoradas, não era? 'Deixe-o, Kimura. Makoto é assim mesmo.'

'S.O.S. Sakura, tudo para salvar seu namorado.' Kimura brincou, arrancando um sorriso da jovem de olhos verdes. 'Bom dia.' Finalmente, cumprimentou-a adequadamente.

'Bom dia, Kimura.' Respondeu à colega de faculdade, ainda sorrindo.

Sakura voltou sua atenção para os papéis. Estava com dificuldade de colocá-los na ordem correta e isso já a estava deixando levemente nervosa.

Quando o professor entrou na sala, cumprimentando a todos, ela olhou rapidamente para o relógio de pulso e estranhou que o sempre pontual Senhor Sasaki tivesse chegado quase 10 minutos atrasado. Não teve muito tempo para pensar a respeito, pois o senhor iniciou rapidamente mais uma das suas intermináveis aulas. Por mais que tentasse, era dificílimo manter os olhos atentos à matéria. E, pelo jeito, não era só ela que tinha essa dificuldade.

'Acho que as únicas pessoas que estão entendendo o que ele fala são aqueles CDFs lá da frente.' Makoto sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da namorada.

Ela nem tinha ideia que ele só fazia esses comentários bobos para poder sentir o perfume da amada.

Kimura diferente da jovem não aguentou se manter calada e virou-se para o casal, falando a meia voz para não despertar a atenção do mestre. 'Vocês ouviram o boato do que aconteceu no alojamento da ΔPα?' O casal em silêncio, respondeu que não. 'Disseram-me que encontraram o corpo de um dos estudantes completamente mutilado.'

'Mutilado?' Sakura espantou-se, franzindo a testa de leve.

Tomoeda era uma das cidades mais calmas e pacatas do Japão. Este tipo de crime não era comum. Na verdade, ela mesma nunca tinha ouvido de algo parecido já ter acontecido antes.

'Isso mesmo.' A colega confirmou e continuou a dar sua macabra notícia. 'Andam dizendo que não foi o primeiro corpo que encontraram assim. A reitoria tem feito de tudo para abafar os casos, mas devem fazer um pronunciamento a respeito disso em breve.'

Sakura desviou os olhos da jovem e fitou o professor que falava sem parar na frente da turma. Perguntou-se se o atraso do professor não teria alguma coisa a ver com aquele crime.

'Parece que temos um assassino solto pelo Campus.' Sentenciou Kimura, sentindo-se satisfeita em informar aos amigos o que estava acontecendo. 'Melhor terem cuidado quando saírem para namorar à noite.' Ela acabou rindo ao observar a amiga ficar vermelha pelo comentário malicioso.

'Presta atenção na aula, Kimura. Ou vai acabar repetindo a matéria... de novo.'

A jovem espevitada deu de ombros e voltou a tentar prestar atenção na aula.

Makoto segurou a mão de Sakura, assustando-a um pouco com aquela atitude. 'Eu a protegerei de qualquer maluco, Sakura.'

A feiticeira puxou a mão devagar. Não queria, e na verdade nem precisava, ser protegida. Queria só prestar atenção à aula para não ser obrigada a assisti-la novamente. O que aconteceria caso fosse reprovada.

O professor voltou-se para trás e observou Makoto e Sakura. 'Será que o casalzinho aí atrás poderia me dizer o nome do ligamento que estou mostrando para a turma?'

Sakura morreu de vergonha por ter os olhos de todos sobre si.

'Foi o que eu imaginei. Deveriam prestar mais atenção na minha aula ou acabarão não passando nesta disciplina.'

'Desculpe-nos, professor.' Makoto tentou remediar.

'Não tenho nada a lhe desculpar, senhor Makoto. Deverá pedir desculpas ao senhor mesmo quando tiver que refazer a minha disciplina.' A turma riu do comentário do professor e o rapaz ficou completamente sem graça.

* * *

'Eu o detesto, ele é simplesmente...' Sakura começou, desabafando para Tomoyo assim que a encontrou na hora do almoço

'Um imbecil.' Completou Makoto, tão ou mais irritado com o comentário do professor de Anatomia durante a aula de hoje.

'Assim não conseguirão passar nunca em Anatomia.' Ponderou a morena, fitando a amiga a sua frente.

Kimura que, desta vez, tinha se livrado dos ataques irônicos do senhor, solidarizou-se com os amigos. 'Ele nos detesta.'

'Isso porque demos uma surra no time da KΩε, que é a irmandade do filho dele.' Concluiu Makoto irritado.

Sakura olhou de esguelha para o namorado e soltou um suspiro. O professor Sasaki era apenas rígido e conservador demais. Ele não estava nem aí para disputas entre irmandades, na verdade já tinha deixado claro que os alunos se distraíam demais com as atividades extracurriculares ao invés de estudarem para as matérias.

'Na boa, Makoto. Ele não está nem aí para futebol. A não ser que um dos jogadores tenha uma lesão em algum ligamento.' Ela murmurou.

Makoto olhou para a namorada que mantinha o rosto séria. Ele sabia que aquilo lhe causaria dor de cabeça mais tarde, Sakura detestava ser o centro das atenções e tinha certeza que a namorada acabaria desistindo de saírem para jantar naquela noite. Aquela timidez era por demais irritante, às vezes. Ele a amava. Tinha ficado uns bons seis meses no encalço dela até que, finalmente, aceitasse namorá-lo, mas o namoro deles não evoluía e isso era bem irritante para o rapaz. Sakura era linda, ele queria mais era sair de mãos dadas com ela pelo Campus, recebê-la em seu dormitório à noite, mas não. Sakura era distante e, até certo ponto, fria demais com ele.

Tomoyo observou o casal a sua frente. Sorriu de forma doce para o rapaz que olhava desolado para Sakura. 'Vocês realmente fizeram um ótimo jogo contra a KΩε. ' Ela comentou, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

'Isso mesmo. O KΩε nunca serão páreo para nós.' Esbravejou Kimura.

'Pelo menos nos esportes.' Ponderou a morena. 'Porque em notas eles são os melhores da faculdade inteira não importando em qual carreira.'

'Grande coisa. Eles só sabem ficar estudando como uns nerds.'

'Eles são nerds.'

Sakura não queria participar daquela discussão de nerds versus esportistas e tudo mais. Por fim, sentenciou como seria o seu próximo final de semana.

'Acho que vou ter que estudar mais Anatomia, senão, não passo mesmo. Vou que me debruçar nos livros sábado e domingo.'

Makoto não conseguiu esconder seu desgosto e contrariedade ao ouvir a namorada já colocar seus planos de cineminha no final de semana no lixo. Kimura percebeu a expressão do rapaz e tentou ajudar. Aproximou-se de Sakura e colocou uma das mãos no ombro da colega. 'Falta muito ainda para as provas. Não precisa se desesperar.'

'É semana que vem.'

'Já?!' Kimura falou, arregalando os olhos e tentando achar as datas das provas na agenda. 'Inferno!' Soltou quando constatou a data correta das provas. 'Já era o meu final de semana, também.'

Tomoyo observou a amiga brincando com a comida já fazia uns dez minutos. 'Isso é verdade, mas tente não pensar nisso agora. Daqui a pouco temos aula e você ainda nem tocou na sua comida. Além disso, você ainda tem que levar uma coisa para o nosso dormitório.'

'O quê?' A ruiva levantou o rosto e fitou a amiga.

A cantora ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando-a. 'Oras, o quê? Sakura acorda.'

Sakura precisou ainda de alguns instantes. Viu Tomoyo levantar as mãos e fazer um gesto discreto de passarinho voando para lembrar a amiga sobre o guardião que deveria estar desesperado de fome no dormitório das duas.

'Ah, claro! Como pude ter esquecido.'

'Você nunca foi boa em lembrar dessas coisas.'

Sakura sorriu sem graça para a amiga, desculpando-se.

'Tem aula ainda hoje, Tomoyo?' Kimura perguntou.

'Não, eu só tenho ensaio do coral.'

'Quando será sua apresentação?' O único rapaz daquele grupinho perguntou, já arquitetando mais um plano para convencer a namorada a aceitar um convite para sair.

'Daqui a dois meses, mas...' A jovem deteve-se em continuar. Seu olhar era aflito e Sakura percebeu isso.

'Mas o quê?' insistiu Makoto.

A morena inclinou o corpo para frente, sendo copiada pelos colegas que se aproximaram como se ela fosse contar um grande segredo.

'Encontrei com a Rika hoje e ela me disse que o Reitor está pensando em cancelar todas as atividades do Campus. Está correndo um boato de que estão acontecendo coisas estranhas aqui na universidade.'

'Eu não disse a vocês!' Kimura gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo Tomoyo rodar os olhos impaciente. Era para ser uma conversa confidencial.

Makoto também não se sentiu confortável com o berro da amiga, pediu com um gesto que ela diminuísse o volume. 'Está falando dos assassinatos?' Perguntou, encarando a morena.

'Ainda não foi confirmado se foi realmente um assassinato.' Ela hesitou por alguns segundos. 'Mas é verdade que encontraram um corpo na ΔPα.'

Kimura bufou, sentindo-se ofendida pela censura. 'Isso está até parecendo filme de terror de segunda.' Declarou com desdém agora.

'Acho melhor ficarmos atentos.' Sakura se manifestou. 'Pode ter um psicopata em Tomoeda.'

Tomoyo também compartilhava a preocupação da prima. 'Tomoeda é uma cidade pacata demais para se proteger de um maluco.'

'É, talvez seja um dos nerds do KΩε que enlouqueceu de tanto que estudou.' Brincou Makoto, ele olhou para a namorada e sorriu, passando o braço sobre os ombros dela. 'Não se preocupe, meu amor, eu a defenderei do nerd maluco.'

Sakura pensou que não tinha a menor graça aquele comentário. Havia pessoas morrendo de verdade e não era para brincar com isso. Censurou o rapaz com o olhar e, com delicadeza, tirou o braço dele de seus ombros. 'Tenho que ir agora. Vem comigo, Tomoyo?'

'Claro.' A prima respondeu, levantando-se.

Sakura sentiu Makoto enlaçando sua cintura e a puxando para perto dele. 'Espero você depois da aula para namorarmos um pouquinho, está bem?'

Sakura sorriu sem graça. 'Vamos ver, Makoto. Vamos ver.' Respondeu, esquivando-se do rapaz.

* * *

À noite, Sakura e Tomoyo contaram a Kero o que estava acontecendo no Campus.

O guardião ouviu toda a narrativa das jovens com o rosto sério e seus bracinhos curtos cruzados. 'Muito estranho...'

Sakura percebeu que Kero estava mais sério que de costume. Na verdade, o seu guardião solar só se mantinha sério para falar algo que era de seu interesse como videogame e doces. 'O que é estranho, Kero?'

'É que ontem de madrugada eu acordei sentindo uma presença muito maligna.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos e franziu a testa, ainda encarando o amiguinho. 'Eu não senti nada.'

'Claro que não! Você dorme como uma pedra, sonhando com aquele seu namorado troglodita. O teto pode cair que você não está nem aí…'

Sakura rodou os olhos, já andava meio sem paciência com a implicância de Kero com Makoto. Ela sabia que Touya tinha mandado o bichano passar um tempo com ela apenas para verificar se estava se comportando como uma "senhorita de respeito".

'E você fica no videogame e não quer saber de mais nada.'

'Mas nunca me distraí do meu trabalho.'

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando o bichano 'Trabalho? Você não trabalha…'

'Vocês não vão começar a brigar novamente, não é?'

'Tomoyo está certa, não vale a pena discutir com você.' Sakura concluiu.

'Concordo.'

Os dois viraram a cara um para o outro.

Tomoyo suspirou e pensou que, novamente, teria que contornar o clima tenso entre os dois cabeças duras. 'É verdade que sentiu uma presença maligna de madrugada, Kero?'

'Sim, eu não pude identificar o que era, mas...'

Sakura voltou a encarar o amiguinho, impaciente. 'Fala logo, Kero! Estou ficando aflita dessa maneira.'

'Talvez, esta presença seja a responsável por estes acontecimentos.' Concluiu, finalmente.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Tomoyo, novamente, foi quem quebrou a tensão. 'Precisamos investigar.'

'Isso mesmo. Está na hora de voltar a usar sua magia, Sakura.' Sentenciou Kero, fitando sua mestra.

Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa. 'A gente não tem que se meter nisso. É coisa para a polícia.'

'Até onde sabemos, você é a única feiticeira da faculdade. É você quem deve investigar essa presença misteriosa.' Kero a alertou de seu dever.

Sakura soltou um suspiro e desviou os olhos de Kero. 'Esse lance de "grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades" é coisa do Homem Aranha. Isso aqui é vida real, Kero. Meu poder de feiticeira não tem como combater um assassino, seja ele um ser humano ou não.'

'Como você pode ter certeza disto?' Tomoyo perguntou, parando em frente à prima que se sentiu intimidada ao encará-la. 'A polícia não possui magia. Ninguém mais aqui teria condições de nos proteger, Sakura.'

Sakura deu de ombros e se afastou da morena. Não gostava de usar magia. Desde que perdeu totalmente o contato com Syaoran há cinco anos, recusava-se a usar qualquer magia abertamente. Às vezes, usava uma ou outra carta para benefício próprio mesmo, embora sempre ficasse com a sensação de estar fazendo algo errado.

Movimento era ótima para quando esquecia um livro no dormitório ou qualquer outro objeto na casa de Touya. Corrida para quando queria espairecer e correr pelo Campus. Alada para fugir de um engarrafamento e Ilusão para rever o pai e a mãe que já não estavam na Terra...

Sorriu lembrando-se da última vez que utilizou a carta pedindo que lhe mostrasse como imaginava que Syaoran estaria hoje em dia. Não custava sonhar. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentia saudades de Li e morria de curiosidade para saber como ele tinha crescido. Fazia tudo escondida, como se estivesse cometendo um crime. Abertamente, não gostava de usá-las.

Abaixou os olhos, fitando o chão e pensou que se arrependeria da decisão que estava tomando. Agora que eles colocaram nas costas dela a vida de todos no Campus, ficava difícil simplesmente tomar um banho e ir dormir tranquilamente. Ela tinha princípios.

'Está bem! Está bem!' Falou por fim e fitou Kero de forma séria. 'Não gosto de usar magia e você sabe disso. Também sabe o porquê.'

'Está na hora de superar o passado, Sakura.' Kero saltou do ombro de Tomoyo e voou até pairar a frente do rosto de sua mestra.

Sabia que estava exigindo algo difícil para ela e isso o fazia se sentir mal, mas ela tinha um poder fenomenal. Não tinha o direito de simplesmente trancar tudo e colocar debaixo do colchão por causa de um namorico infantil mal resolvido.

Ela afastou o amiguinho de forma gentil com uma das mãos para caminhar até o banheiro. 'Vou tomar um banho e vamos começar logo com isso. Tentarei perceber alguma presença diferente e maligna no Campus. Também darei uma olhada na irmandade da última vítima.'

'O que você pretende fazer, Sakura?' Tomoyo perguntou, mal cabendo em si de ansiedade.

'Bem, vou ter que invadir a irmandade ΔPα para ver se eu descubro alguma coisa ou se, pelo menos, sinto a presença do tal "ser maligno".' Ela encarou Kero novamente. 'Acha que Sono e Cadeado podem me ajudar?'

Kero estreitou os olhos em sua mestra. 'Elas estão loucas para que você as destranque. Todas estão ansiosas para que volte a ser a Mestra delas. Não é justo que as esqueça, deixando-as de fora sua vida só por causa de um moleque.'

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, evitando assim que saísse um bocado de xingamentos. Kero não tinha o direito de julgar suas atitudes. Achou melhor não falar nada ou começaria mais uma briga com o amigo e, agora que se sentia responsável pela segurança de toda a cidade, não tinha tempo a perder com discussões sem sentido com o guardião.

Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta com força, fazendo questão de mostrar que não estava aceitando ser contrariada.

'Você pegou pesado com ela, Kero.' Tomoyo o recriminou. 'Ela está fazendo o melhor que pode.'

Kero deu de ombros. 'Sakura está fazendo corpo mole. COmo feiticeira, ela tem responsabilidades e precisa assumi-las. Negligenciá-las por causa de uma desculpa esfarrapada não é justo com ninguém aqui.' Kero encarou Tomoyo. 'Comigo, com as Cartas, com Clow e nem com ela mesma.'

* * *

Eram três da madrugada quando Sakura, usando Flutuação, desceu pela janela e pousou no jardim da sua irmandade. Correu pelas sombras até se aproximar do prédio da ΔPα.

Foi difícil proferir novamente as palavras para invocar seu báculo na frente dos outros depois de tanto tempo. Ver-se diante de uma Tomoyo extasiada enquanto era filmada foi difícil também. Era como se fosse novamente uma garotinha prestes a transformar as Cartas, junto com Syaoran. Ela nunca considerou as cartas como dela. Ela sempre as considerou como sendo deles e usá-las sem a presença dele parecia errado demais.

'Droga, Kero. Só você para me fazer lembrar de caraminholas que eu já tinha esquecido.' Mentiu para si mesma, apertando o báculo com mais força na mão direita.

Era mais fácil colocar a culpa do que sentia em alguém e Kero era um ótimo culpado. Esperava resolver de forma rápida aquela situação. Poderia ser bem simples: encontraria o assassino, usaria Sono para fazê-lo dormir, chamaria a polícia, que o prenderia, e pronto. As cartas voltariam a ser guardadas e aquele maldito buraco no seu peito voltaria a ser tampado.

Parou, encostada à parede do prédio que abrigava a irmandade. Não viu janela alguma aberta. Usou Através para passar pelas paredes e entrar no enorme salão. Não havia ninguém por perto. Em silêncio, subiu as escadas, procurando o quarto que estava interditado pelas faixas da polícia, pois aquela seria a cena do crime.

Quase foi descoberta por um casal de namorados que desrespeitou as regras e estavam se pegando numa das salas de estudo do prédio.

Encontrou o que procurava. Já estava até com Cadeado pronta para ser usada, porém foi apenas encostar nela para que a porta se abrisse com um rangido. Abriu a porta com cuidado, estranhando que ela estivesse destrancada.

Talvez, algum policial novato tivesse esquecido de fechá-la ou algum dos peritos se descuidou. Entrou devagar, olhando para os lados. Estava tudo escuro. Pensou em usar Luz, mas precisava primeiro fechar a porta para que não percebessem.

Foi quando sentiu ser pega por trás, ela tentou gritar, mas taparam-lhe a boca, impedindo-a.

'Não grite.' A ordem foi sussurrada em seu ouvido de forma baixa e perigosa. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Aos poucos a mão destampou a sua boca, mas quem quer fosse não a soltou.

'O que está fazendo aqui?' Perguntaram, segurando-a fortemente pelas costas.

Os braços de Sakura estavam presos e ela não tinha como invocar nenhum poder. Estava começando a ficar, além de nervosa, em pânico.

'Só fiquei curiosa sobre a história que andam contando pelo Campus.' Respondeu, tentando parecer boba. Falar a verdade era loucura.

'Garota tola.' Sussurraram, finalmente soltando-a.

Sakura pulou, afastando-se dele. Franziu a testa e tentou identificar quem era o homem que estava ali, como ela, na cena de um crime. Pela voz e pelo que a penumbra permitia observar dava para perceber que era um rapaz jovem de alta estatura e corpo bem feito. Por alguns segundos conseguiu ver uma leve aura esverdeada circulando-o, balançou a cabeça de leve. Estava há muito tempo usando magia apenas de forma esporádica e aleatória. Estava desacostumada a sentir auras mágicas.

'E o que você está fazendo aqui?' Ela perguntou de forma desafiadora. Levantou o báculo, já tendo decidido que carta usaria, caso ele se aproximasse. Brincava com Disparo entre os dedos.

'Não lhe interessa o que estou fazendo. Agora, é melhor cair fora.' Foi a resposta que recebeu.

Ela cravou os olhos naquele vulto, atenta a qualquer movimento dele. Por algum motivo, estava ficando muito curiosa. Curiosa demais. Seus dedos foram até outra carta, embora ainda tivesse Disparo pronta para ser usada a qualquer momento.

'Luz!' Invocou sua carta.

O quarto foi iluminado pela magia, revelando à Sakura a figura de um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos bagunçados e penetrantes olhos castanhos. Sentiu que prendeu a respiração, reconhecendo-o de imediato.

Mas que droga! Pensou a jovem. O que ele estava fazendo ali parado na sua frente depois de tanto tempo? Por que ele resolveu aparecer justo agora, que seria apenas resolver este caso para voltar a enterrar toda aquela dor debaixo do colchão como tinha feito por mais de 5 anos? Ela sentiu o báculo escorregar levemente na sua mão suada pelo nervosismo de estar novamente à frente dele.

'O que está fazendo aqui, Syaoran Li?' Perguntou sem rodeios.

Li cerrou os olhos na moça de aparência frágil a sua frente. Sorriu de lado, pensando que ela não tinha mudado muito, continuava com o mesmo rostinho perfeito como a tinha em suas lembranças. Os olhos deslumbrantes cor de esmeralda ainda possuíam aquele brilho fora do normal. Desceu os olhos, fitando a boca pequena e rosada, perfeita.

Os lábios dela estavam entreabertos, demonstrando que ela respirava de forma ofegante. Ele ainda se lembrava do sabor deles, devido ao único beijo que haviam trocado, na última vez que ele esteve em Tomoeda, quando tinham 13 anos.

Ela estava realmente surpresa por vê-lo naquele cubículo escuro e fedorento. Não era assim que havia sonhado em reencontrá-la depois de tanto tempo. Ele soltou um suspiro, desviando os olhos dela e caminhando devagar pelo quarto iluminado pela magia da jovem. Cruzou os braços e se encostou na mesa de estudos que deveria ser do infeliz rapaz assassinado. Reparou que Sakura acompanhou cada movimento dele com os olhos. Ela estava aflita.

Agora ele conseguia perceber a aura mágica em torno dela, estava fraca, muito fraca. Sakura realmente havia parado de evoluir na magia. Era uma pena, ela tinha um grande potencial.

'O que você está fazendo aqui, Sakura Kinomoto?' Respondeu com uma outra pergunta.

Sakura abaixou o cetro mágico e respirou fundo, sentindo o fedor do sangue que sujava quase todos os cantos daquele recinto. Não sabia o que falar, não sabia o que responder. Tinha tantas perguntas para fazer a Syaoran quando voltasse a encontrá-lo que, agora, com ele a sua frente, nenhuma vinha a sua cabeça.

No fundo, achou que não queria era que ele estivesse ali na sua frente. Estava na sua zona de conforto com as lembranças dele trancadas junto com as cartas dentro do livro.

Por fim, a luz mágica acabou chamando a atenção da irmandade, ouviram vozes se aproximando e passos apressados indicando que logo invadiriam o quarto e nenhum dos dois gostaria de ser descoberto por outras pessoas. Syaoran correu até a janela e a abriu, teve que forçá-la, pois estava trancada por um lacre, mas foi fácil desferir um golpe e abri-la.

'Flores do vento.' Sakura o observou invocar através de um de seus talismãs. Era diferente dos que ela conhecia. Ele a encarou e estendeu a mão. 'Vamos sair logo daqui.'

Sakura caminhou até ele e bateu na mão do rapaz, informando que não aceitaria a ajuda dele. Invocou Flutuação para descer de forma segura.

Li sorriu de lado, observando a reação desaforada da jovem, mas talvez fosse pedir realmente demais que ela o recebesse com os braços abertos depois de cinco anos do mais absoluto silêncio entre eles. Ela estava magoada, ele pensou lisonjeado. De alguma forma, era melhor saber que era odiado por Sakura do que pensar que havia sido esquecido.

Assim que ambos, com suas magias, pousaram em segurança no chão correram, afastando-se do local do crime. Foram até atrás da reitoria: o lugar mais escondido do Campus. Sorte deles que não havia nenhum casal de namorados por ali naquela noite. Se bem que, depois de ter estourado a notícia dos assassinatos, ninguém daria mole na rua àquela hora da noite.

Voltaram a ficar em um silêncio constrangedor, ouvindo apenas a respiração ofegante um do outro enquanto recuperavam-se da corrida.

Li desmaterializou sua espada e guardou a esfera negra no bolso da calça. Sakura pendurou a chave no seu pescoço, guardando Cartas no bolso de trás da calça jeans. Agora estavam, novamente, um encarando o outro, sem conseguirem falar nada.

'Preciso ir'. Falaram juntos.

Calaram-se e desviaram o olhar um do outro. Ficaram mais quase cinco minutos em silêncio, estáticos, com a cabeça a mil por hora.

Sakura respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e demorou alguns segundos para reabri-los, voltando a fitar os penetrantes olhos castanhos a sua frente.

'Quando voltou?' Perguntou de uma vez. 'E por que não me procurou?' Ela percebeu que ele abriu a boca para responder, mas não lhe deu tempo, fez finalmente a pergunta que realmente queria. 'Por que você desapareceu?'

Li fechou novamente a boca. Como responder àquelas perguntas? Franziu a testa. Observando Sakura com mais cuidado e, sem o receio de ser descoberto num lugar comprometedor, pôde analisá-la melhor. Sorriu de lado, constatando que ela cresceu. Claro que tinha crescido. Estava com quantos anos mesmo? Às vezes, ele se perdia na própria idade. Concluiu que ela devia estar com dezenove, agora. Uma moça, não a menininha de quem ele se despediu há muito tempo. E estava linda.

Verdade que sonhava com ela várias vezes. Era prazeroso para ele imaginar como estaria Sakura depois de tanto tempo. Considerando tudo, era um de seus poucos prazeres. E, agora, ali estava ele, com aquela que sempre habitou seus sonhos à sua frente, e não pôde deixar de constatar que, nem em seus mais elaborados delírios, chegaria perto da verdadeira beleza de Sakura.

'O gato comeu sua língua, Syaoran?' Sakura perguntou de forma irônica, mostrando-se impaciente por sua demora em responder.

Ele sorriu de leve, reparando que, por mais chateada que ela estivesse, continuava a tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Isso era um bom sinal. Queria contar a verdade para ela, mas não podia. Era um fardo dele para carregar.

'Você nunca foi muito paciente, não é mesmo, Sakura?'

'Acredite, fui paciente até demais com você.'

Ele deu um longo suspiro e resolveu responder logo à jovem. Devia isso a ela e não era homem de ficar devendo nada.

'Sua primeira pergunta: cheguei semana passada ao Japão. Fiquei em Tókio e vim para Tomoeda apenas hoje. Segunda: Não a procurei porque não sei quanto tempo vou poder ficar aqui. Assim que resolver uma questão, voltarei para a China. Terceira...' Ele fez uma pausa, como responderia àquela pergunta sem mentir, mas também sem revelar a verdade?

Sakura deu um passo a frente, ficando mais perto do rapaz e fitando-o nos olhos. 'Terceira...' Ela repetiu, esperando uma resposta.

Droga, se ela soubesse o quanto aquela aproximação mexia com ele, não faria isso. 'Não posso responder.'

Sakura franziu a testa e deu mais um passo na direção do rapaz, parando a poucos centímetros dele. 'Não pode responder?'

Li pôde sentir o calor gostoso da aura da feiticeira. Era morno, quente. 'Não.'

Sakura sentiu todas as células do seu corpo explodirem, e sua presença se expandiu de súbito, assustando o rapaz. Como assim ele não podia responder? Ele estava maluco? Perdeu o senso do perigo?

Ela levantou a mão e apontou o dedo na direção do rosto do rapaz. 'Você…' Sakura reteve-se, comprimindo os lábios.

Não sabia nem o que falaria para ele. Que ele era um idiota? Cretino? Que não queria vê-lo nunca mais na vida! No fundo, ela não conseguia nem verbalizar o quanto estava magoada e irritada por ele ter sumido, por ele estar agora a sua frente e por ele, simplesmente, recusar-se a lhe dar uma justificativa para isso.

Ainda tinha os olhos cravados nos olhos dele e engoliu em seco. Inferno! Ele ainda mexia com ela. Abaixou o braço e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se dele ao mesmo tempo que, finalmente, quebrou o contato visual entre eles. Virou-se, começando a caminhar em direção ao seu alojamento. Li foi atrás dela.

'Eu a acompanho.' Ele declarou. Verdade era que não queria ainda se afastar dela.

Sakura deu de ombros. Estava com tanta raiva do namoradinho de infância que não tinha nem mais forças para lhe dirigir a palavra. Ela só queria entrar debaixo das cobertas, dormir e, quando acordasse, concluir que seu encontro com Syaoran, não passara de mais um dos tantos sonhos que teve com o retorno dele.

Consertando seu último pensamento: pesadelo, tudo não passara de um pesadelo, não um sonho.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio. Um silêncio incômodo, mas necessário para os dois. Não tinham muito o que falar um para o outro. Diferente de todas as fantasias que ambos tinham sobre aquele reencontro, quando este se tornou realidade, tudo pareceu meio sem sentido.

Pararam na lateral do alojamento feminino da irmandade da qual Sakura fazia parte. Ela olhou para cima, observando a janela com a luz acesa. Tomoyo e Kero estariam esperando ansiosos pelo seu retorno. Não soube explicar porque ficou apenas olhando a janela ao invés de, simplesmente, invocar uma de suas Cartas para levitar até lá e sair, de uma vez, de perto de Syaoran.

Olhou de esguelha para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado e depois fechou os olhos, conseguindo perceber a aura dele novamente. Sorriu de leve, sem querer, mas fechou o sorriso rapidamente para que ele não percebesse. Balançou o corpo de leve, mantendo-se concentrada apenas para continuar a sentir aquela presença ao seu lado.

Foi obrigada a admitir, de forma penosa, que era bom demais voltar a sentir a aura que o circulava. Era quente, forte e transmitia segurança e a sensação de que tudo sempre terminaria bem. Ficaria tudo bem, porque ele estaria ao lado dela. Balançou a cabeça e levou uma das mãos até os olhos, apertando-os.

'Se a faz sentir melhor, também está sendo difícil para mim.' Ouviu a voz do rapaz ao seu lado, bem próximo a ela. Perigosamente próximo a ela.

'Droga, Syaoran. Você não devia ter voltado.' Ela falou de forma sincera o que estava pensando. Abriu os olhos novamente e voltou a fitar os olhos âmbares de que tanto sentira falta. 'Você não tinha esse direito.'

'Eu sei, mas não tinha outro jeito.' Foi a resposta franca dele.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que não invocava logo Alada ou Flutuação ou Salto? Ou qualquer uma de suas Cartas que lhe permitisse cruzar o espaço vertical entre o chão e a janela do seu quarto, dando por encerrado aquele momento dolorido e surreal que estava vivendo.

Ela sorriu de lado quando pensou na resposta. Porque, no fundo, ela gostaria mesmo era de invocar Luta. 'Confesso que minha vontade é lhe dar uma surra, Syaoran Li.'

O chinês sorriu de leve, perdendo-se nos olhos glaucos. Ele adorava o fato de não precisar perder tempo conjecturando no que ela estava pensando. Sakura sempre falava de forma franca, mesmo que tímida, o que pensava e sentia.

'Verdade?' Perguntou, mais por desafio que por dúvida. Abriu a boca para dizer que adoraria vê-la utilizando o poder da Carta e que lutaria com ela com o maior prazer.

'Sakura!' Ouviram a voz de Tomoyo.

A morena estava na janela, olhando com imensa curiosidade para o casal. Os dois desviaram os olhos um do outro de forma lenta e fitaram a jovem no alto.

'Melhor eu ir.' Syaoran falou por fim, virando-se e afastando-se.

Ela sentiu um frio invadir-lhe o corpo, bem diferente da sensação morna e gostosa que era irradiada pela proximidade do rapaz. Fechou os olhos e, por mais que lutasse para que isso não acontecesse, percebeu que eles estavam molhados. Trincou os dentes e não permitiu que nenhuma lágrima saísse deles. Já tinha chorado muito por Syaoran, e não era a menininha boba que ele tinha deixado no Japão.

'Sakura!' Tomoyo insistiu ainda mais, observando o rapaz se afastar da prima e caminhar em direção à escuridão do Campus. 'Suba logo!' Ordenou.

A ruiva desviou o olhar do rapaz já envolto nas sombras da noite e fitou o rosto aborrecido da amiga. Sabia que receberia uma enxurrada de perguntas que não queria responder agora.

Suspirou e sentiu que, aos poucos, voltava ao seu usual estado entorpecido. Percebeu que, durante todo o tempo em que esteve ao lado do rapaz, não tinha conseguido respirar direito. Surpresa? Nervosismo? Ansiedade? Raiva? Não soube responder, talvez uma mistura de todos eles.

* * *

Tomoyo e Kero se entreolharam, e depois observaram a ruiva tomar o café da manhã lentamente. Eles olharam o relógio e constataram que ela estava atrasada, mas isso não era novidade. A novidade era que, apesar de Sakura estar atrasada, e de saber disso, estava ainda andando em câmera lenta.

Ontem quando chegou da sua primeira atuação como investigadora dos assassinatos da Faculdade de Tomoeda, recusou-se a falar com qualquer um dos dois. Tomoyo insistiu em perguntar quem era o rapaz que a acompanhara até a janela e que havia sumido na noite, mas a prima não respondeu. Não queria responder e a morena, no fundo, sabia que não adiantaria insistir, então apenas fez o mesmo que Sakura: foi dormir em silêncio, apesar dos protestos de Kerberus.

Sakura literalmente o ignorou. Na verdade, ignorou os dois, a morena constatou de forma amarga. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e era muito, muito séria. Além de infinitamente dolorosa para Sakura. No entanto, ela não conseguia atinar para o que podia ser. Durante a noite mal dormida, conjecturou inúmeras explicações para o que tinha acontecido e quem era o homem que estava ao lado da prima ontem à noite.

De repente, Sakura levantou os olhos e fitou Tomoyo de forma intensa, deixando-a envergonhada por ter sido flagrada olhando para ela. Sakura desistiu de tomar o café. Repousou no prato o pedaço de pão que, há minutos, mordiscava sem vontade alguma e limpou as mãos num guardanapo. Por fim suspirou, era melhor falar de uma vez.

'Syaoran Li voltou. Foi ele quem você viu ao meu lado ontem à noite.'

'Li?!' Gritaram Tomoyo e Kerberus juntos, mostrando total e absoluta surpresa pelo que a ruiva os informou.

'Eu sabia que conhecia aquela presença de algum lugar!' Kero exclamou e depois franziu a testa de leve. 'Está diferente. Mais forte e mais… Está estranha.' Ele concluiu olhando para Sakura que o fitava agora com atenção. 'Você não percebeu?'

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve, negando e desviou os olhos do bichano. 'Por um segundo eu tinha percebido a aura esverdeada dele, mas achei que... Sentia-me tão culpada em voltar a usar magia que pensei ser fruto da minha imaginação.' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Aí depois… bem... ' Ela sorriu de leve, mas novamente fechou o sorriso. 'Era só me concentrar que dava para perceber melhor.'

'E como você se sente?' A morena perguntou com a voz doce.

Sakura soltou um suspiro, levantando-se da mesa para evitar responder aquela pergunta da prima. Pegou a mochila com os livros e mais algumas coisas que tinha separado para as aulas daquele dia. Foi até a sua cama e tirou de lá o livro com as Cartas Sakura debaixo do colchão.

Sabia que os dois a estavam olhando agora. Pegou as Cartas, colocando-as no bolso de trás da calça jeans e pendurou a chave no pescoço, como há muito tempo não fazia, escondendo o poderoso pingente dentro da blusa. Voltou a colocar o livro no seu esconderijo nada secreto e virou-se para os amigos.

'Tem um maluco à solta na Universidade. Preciso estar preparada.' Falou, explicando o porquê de voltar incorporar suas queridas Cartas à sua rotina diária, como fazia antes.

Kero franziu a testa. 'De que maluco está falando, Sakura? Do assassino ou do Moleque?'

Sakura sorriu de lado, encarando o amiguinho. Seu guardião tinha certa razão. 'Verdade, temos dois malucos soltos na Universidade. Preciso estar preparada para lidar com os dois.'

Tomoyo sentiu um nó na garganta. Sabia que a prima estava sofrendo, e muito, com a súbita volta, embora muito esperada, de Li. Acompanhou o sofrimento e a agonia de Sakura por não ter notícias do namoradinho. E lembrava-se, claramente, do choro contínuo dela depois de seu último telefonema para a China.

A feiticeira ainda tinha esperanças de que Syaoran voltaria, mas, com o passar do tempo, essas esperanças foram diminuindo até se tornarem amargura em seu coração. Ela continuava alegre e tocando a vida de forma feliz, mas, para quem a conhecia como a palma da própria mão, sabia que, lá dentro do coração da prima, existia um sombra negra.

'Que voltou.' Concluiu em voz alta seu pensamento.

'É, Tomoyo.' Sakura soltou, amargurada, indo em direção à porta. 'Aquele filho da mãe voltou.'

Poucas vezes a morena tinha visto a prima amargurada e isso pesava no seu coração apaixonado.

'Mas fazer o quê, não é? Não tem como eu pulverizá-lo da face da Terra.' Falou em tom jocoso e olhando para Kerberus, que ainda a encarava com o rosto fechado. 'Vou ter que conviver com isso por um tempo. Depois, ele vai embora. Exatamente como fez da última vez.' Falou com pesar, mas tentando mostrar indiferença. 'E eu não estou mais afim de encarar vocês dois com essas caras feias para mim. Não vou e não tem mais porque eu sofrer por causa dele. Fiquem tranquilos, ok?'

Kero abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Tomoyo, literalmente, bateu no cabeção dele, ordenando, de forma enérgica, para ele se calar, pois já tinha falado besteiras demais naquela manhã e olha que ele nem tinha dito muito. Assim que a prima sumiu atrás da porta fechada do dormitório das duas, ela olhou para o bichano. 'Precisamos falar com Yue.'

'Por quê?!' Kero se espantou, não gostava de Yue e sempre deixava isso bem claro. 'Eu consigo proteger sozinho minha mestra daquele moleque. Não precisamos dele.'

'Kero, isso não é brincadeira. Não estamos mais falando dos assassinatos, estamos falando de Sakura. Ela vai precisar da ajuda de Yue.'

'Ela precisa é esquecer de vez aquele moleque idiota.'

'Ela nunca vai conseguir esquecê-lo. E a presença dele aqui só vai complicar ainda mais a cabeça dela. Ano passado já foi um ano muito difícil com a perda do senhor Fujitaka e, agora, com a volta do Li. Sakura vai acabar explodindo.'

'Ela precisa usar magia. Se não ficasse negando a magia que ela possui, conseguiria enfrentar todos esses obstáculos. Ninguém pode negar uma parte de si.'

'Aí está o problema, Kero. Syaoran Li é como se fosse uma parte de Sakura. E ela o tem negado há muito tempo.' Sentenciou a morena, já caminhando até o telefone para falar com Yukito, apesar dos protestos de Kero.

* * *

'Kinomoto! O que está acontecendo com você hoje?!' Gritou uma colega de Sakura na quadra.

Elas estavam jogando voleibol contra o time da irmandade rival, mas, diferente de tantos outros jogos, a ruiva estava cometendo erros e mais erros bobos.

'Não enche o meu saco, garota.' A ruiva respondeu entre os dentes.

Resolveu jogar a toalha e desistir daquele jogo idiota entre irmandades rivais. Pela primeira vez, pediu para ser substituída em quadra. A treinadora assustou-se, pois Sakura nunca tinha feito isso antes. Ela não devia estar se sentindo bem, isso explicaria seu péssimo desempenho em quadra.

A jovem secou o suor com uma toalha e respirou aliviada pela técnica não ter reclamado. Estava sem condições de inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada pelo péssimo jogo. Olhou para a arquibancada, vendo Makoto com o rosto tenso e interrogativo. Acenou para ele com a cabeça e indicou que iria sair do jogo. Observou o rapaz franzir a testa e caminhar em direção à saída da quadra, pronto para encontrá-la.

Sakura respirou fundo e rolou os olhos. Não estava com a mínima vontade de lidar com ele. Falaria que estava de TPM e esperava que o namorado engolisse a desculpa.

Estava caminhando, lentamente, para a saída da quadra quando percebeu a presença de Syaoran. Involuntariamente, durante o dia inteiro, pegara-se procurando pela aura do rapaz.

Ele estava no alto da arquibancada, observando-a. Encararam-se por um bom tempo até a Sakura ser surpreendida pela voz do namorado a chamando. Achou melhor ignorar Li. Deu alguns passos em direção a Makoto que estava aflito na entrada da quadra.

'Estou bem, Makoto. Estou bem.' Já falou antes mesmo de ouvir qualquer pergunta. 'É TPM. Estou com uma baita TPM.'

'Ah, então o idiota que não tira os olhos de você há quase meia hora tem o nome de TPM?' Makoto perguntou de forma debochada, surpreendendo-a.

Sakura franziu a testa e finalmente encarou o namorado. Viu-o desviar os olhos, e ela sabia o que o rapaz fitava com tanta intensidade e animosidade: Syaoran Li.

'Quem é o idiota de verdade, Sakura?'

Ela mentiu. 'Não sei. Deve ser só um maluco que anda perambulando pelo Campus.'

Makoto trincou os dentes. 'Então melhor procurar a polícia e avisar o delegado Amizuki.'

Sakura respirou fundo, não queria entrar numa discussão com Makoto agora. Sua cabeça transbordava de fantasmas e preocupações. Estava pronta para se afastar dele, indo para o vestiário, quando foi pega de surpresa pelo rapaz que a abraçou e a beijou nos lábios de forma possessiva.

Arregalou os olhos, sem reação pela atitude do namorado. Makoto estava ficando abusado demais, ela já tinha dito que detestava essas coisas em público. Empurrou o rapaz, afastando-o dela e o encarou duramente, avisando que, se voltasse a fazer aquilo, acabaria com o namoro de uma vez. Livrou-se dos braços dele e caminhou em direção ao vestiário para tomar um banho e tentar relaxar um pouco.

Makoto a acompanhou com os olhos até desaparecer, adentrando o vestiário. Depois voltou-se para o estranho, que continuava no topo da arquibancada, apenas o encarando. Cumprimentou-o com a cabeça e sorriu de forma irônica. Era bom que tivesse entendido o recado de que Sakura era comprometida com ele.

Syaoran retribuiu o cumprimento, vendo-o afastar-se com passos apressados.

Makoto lhe deu as costas e caminhou em direção à saída do ginásio para esperar sua querida. Precisava se desculpar e prometer, mais uma vez, que não faria algo semelhante.

Li acompanhou o rapaz cruzar a saída do ginásio. Em uma das mãos, dentro do bolso, estava sua esfera negra. Tinha segurado-a, de forma involuntária, e estava incrivelmente tentado a materializar sua espada para cortar aquele idiota ao meio. A outra mão estava apoiada numa cadeira da arquibancada à sua frente. Apertou mais forte a cadeira, quebrando, sem querer, o encosto. Bem, pelo menos, não tinha quebrado o pescoço do namorado de Sakura.

'Ainda.' Sussurrou, entre os dentes.

* * *

 _ **Continua.**_

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_

 _Capítulo publicado em abril de 2016_

 _Capítulo reeditado em novembro de 2016_


	2. Mortes no Campus

_**.**_

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 02**

 **Mortes no Campus**

Sakura estava caminhando à noite pela Universidade Tomoeda. Estava atenta a qualquer movimento estranho. O tal assassino tinha sumido deixando alguns dias de calmaria, mas o clima ainda era tenso demais no Campus universitário. Estava tudo deserto.

Um carro da patrulha do Campus aproximou-se e a jovem se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Se a encontrassem, arrastariam-na à força para o alojamento ou para a delegacia. Não era o que queria. Assim que o veículo passou, saiu de seu esconderijo e continuou sua caminhada, nem um pouco tranquila, pelo lugar.

Sentiu a aura de Li próxima e ficou tentada a mudar de rota, porém achou melhor ficar onde estava. Não queria que ele percebesse o quanto ainda mexia com ela. Em poucos segundos, o rapaz apareceu, dirigindo-se até a jovem ruiva e parando ao seu lado.

'Por que anda me cercando? Já não finalizou o que tinha para fazer em Tomoeda?' Ela perguntou sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-lo

'Mudei de planos. Fico aqui até o final da faculdade.' Ele respondeu.

'Final da faculdade? Que faculdade?!' Seu plano de se manter indiferente indo pelo ralo. A voz dela mostrava completa surpresa e nervosismo.

'Estou cursando Engenharia.'

'Eles não aceitam inscrições no meio do período.' Rebateu incrédula.

O rapaz deu de ombros, fazendo pouco caso. 'O clã deu um jeito nisso. Agora, somos um dos principais colaboradores da Universidade. Além disso, tenho excelentes notas, minha entrada aqui apenas aumentará o prestígio da Instituição.'

Sakura franziu a testa, pensando em como ele voltara mais arrogante do que quando tinha saído de sua vida pela primeira vez. Deu um rápido sorriso forçado de deboche. 'Claro. O poderoso Clã Li.'

'Exatamente.' Ele confirmou. 'Fico aqui por mais três anos.'

'Três anos?!' Ela quase gritou, sem conseguir se controlar. Três anos era muito tempo para ela aguentar aquela situação.

'Exatamente. Já cursei dois anos em Hong Kong.'

Sakura fechou os olhos e estalou o pescoço, tentando relaxar. Se aquele idiota resolveu ficar mais três anos na vida dela para depois sumir novamente, então era melhor começar a se adaptar à situação ou enlouqueceria. 'Três anos é muito tempo para eu aguentar você, Syaoran.'

'Pois eu acho que é pouco tempo para estar com você.'

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou a poucos centímetros dela. Novamente, conseguia sentir a aura morna e aconchegante dele envolvendo seu corpo. Era tão bom, tão maravilhoso sentir aquela aura.

'Não há mais nada entre a gente.' Mentiu, mentiu descaradamente para ele e para ela própria.

'Hum...' Ele murmurou. 'Não é para mim que você precisa dizer isso, é para aquele seu namoradinho idiota.'

Sakura o observou por algum tempo. 'Seja honesto comigo, Syaoran. O que realmente você quer aqui? Por que está de volta a Tomoeda?'

Li ficou um tempo apenas apreciando o rosto lindo da jovem a sua frente. Que vontade louca de simplesmente envolvê-la entre os seus braços e sentir o gosto dos lábios rosados novamente. Que vontade de simplesmente fazer isso e jogar tudo para o alto.

'Tem alguma coisa voltando a acontecer em Tomoeda. Eu não sei o que é, mas preciso de sua ajuda, assim como você precisa da minha.'

'Quem lhe disse que eu preciso de sua ajuda agora? Você quer mesmo voltar para minha vida, como se nada tivesse acontecido antes, e depois sumir de novo? Desaparecer?' Ela fez uma pausa, tentando se controlar. 'Syaoran, volte para o seu Clã. Volte para sua terra e, por favor, deixe-me em paz.' Ela suplicou.

Sabia de suas limitações e não tinha como sobreviver a três anos com a presença de Li, sabendo que ele voltaria para China, deixando-a sozinha novamente.

'Eu não posso.' Ele falou com sinceridade e ela percebeu uma sombra negra por trás dos olhos âmbares que tanto a fascinavam.

Ela suspirou fundo e, finalmente, conseguiu se afastar dele. A aura dos dois pareciam pólos de um imã, negativo e positivo. Parecia que uma força, provocada pelas auras, fazia com que os dois naturalmente se aproximassem, como magnetismo, como algo de fácil compreensão da física. O afastamento sempre era feito de forma abrupta, exigindo uma força imensa por parte de um dos feiticeiros.

'Já que vai ficar aqui por um tempo, seria educado de sua parte cumprimentar Tomoyo e os outros. Não gosto de ficar passando recados.' Ela falou, caminhando em direção ao seu alojamento.

Li sorriu, observando a jovem caminhar lentamente. Ela estava tão linda. Tão perfeita. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando colocá-la no lugar. 'Droga!' Soltou para si mesmo.

Não tinha como colocá-la no lugar. Ele não queria mais ficar longe dela, não tinha passado por tudo o que passou para ficar perdendo tempo daquela maneira.

'Sakura!' Chamou-a de forma enérgica, fazendo-a parar e virar-se para ele. Em dois passos largos, ele a alcançou e a enlaçou pela cintura. Abaixou o rosto e, finalmente, tocou os lábios da jovem com os seus.

Foi uma atitude inesperada e desesperada; ele sabia disso, mas não era homem de ficar fazendo rodeios. Queria aquela mulher mais que tudo na vida e, depois de engambelar aquele bando de anciões para que permitissem estar ali apenas para rever seu amor de infância, não perderia tempo com joguinhos de sedução.

Sakura foi surpreendida pela atitude dele. Inicialmente não teve reação alguma, no entanto, isso foi apenas no começo. Logo já tinha levantado seus braços, passando seus dedos pelos fios grossos dos cabelo dele, enquanto abria os lábios para que aprofundassem o beijo. Não queria um beijinho roubado como os de Makoto.

De Syaoran Li, esperava e queria mais. Muito mais. Beijaram-se com sofreguidão.

Não se importavam, naquele momento, com a dor de cada um. Aquilo não deveria ser censurado ou questionado. Era o que os dois mais queriam e desejavam. Queriam sentir o gosto um do outro. Queriam, desesperadamente, sentir um ao outro.

Syaoran a segurava com tanta força entre seus braços que parecia querer que ela se fundisse com seu corpo, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Sakura não ouvia nada além de um zumbido no seu ouvido, por um momento, pensou que tivesse perdido os sentidos. E, talvez, realmente os tivesse perdido, pois em sã consciência nunca estaria naquela situação.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Onde estavam todas aquelas promessas de esquecer aquele garoto que desapareceu de sua vida, deixando um enorme buraco em seu coração? Soltou um gemido involuntário de puro prazer. Deus, o que aquele rapaz estava fazendo com ela? Por que ele estava fazendo isso com ela?

Afastaram-se apenas quando Li percebeu a aproximação de uma presença maligna. Mesmo que todo seu corpo implorasse para ignorar aquela presença e continuar as carícias com Sakura, sabia que aquela presença era do assassino e não poderia permitir que outro assassinato brutal acontecesse na pacata cidade.

Afastou-se da jovem com pesar, embora ainda tivesse as mãos nos braços dela, segurando-a. O rosto alvo de Sakura estava agora rubro, os lábios inchados e molhados pelos beijos que trocaram intensamente segundos atrás. Ele reparou que ela estava completamente atordoada, só não sabia se era pelo beijo ou por ele ter se afastado dela ou pelos dois motivos.

Sakura estava entorpecida. Parecia que tinha sido dopada. Exatamente isso. Parecia que estava dopada, fazendo com que ficasse zonza. Como aquele rapaz petulante teve a coragem de fazer isso com ela? E como ela teve coragem de simplesmente se deixar envolver por ele daquela maneira?

Syaoran parecia uma droga pela qual ela era completamente viciada. Explodiu de raiva de si mesma por, simplesmente, desejar que aquele beijo nunca tivesse acontecido. Não! Que nunca tivesse parado!

Fechou os olhos, buscando força, e empurrou o rapaz com toda a dignidade que conseguiu buscar dentro de si. 'Nunca mais encoste em mim!'

Syaoran sabia que era mentira, mas não valia a pena discutir com ela agora. Desviou os olhos da jovem para fitar um lado escuro do Campus, perto do prédio da Biblioteca Central onde conseguia sentir mais forte a presença daquele ser maligno. Franziu a testa, tentando inutilmente conseguir enxergar melhor.

'Vamos.' Ordenou à jovem, já caminhando de forma rápida em direção à presença.

Sakura estranhou a atitude tão súbita do rapaz, mas, observando a direção na qual ele corria, conseguiu também perceber a presença estranha e assustadora do que ou quem quer estivesse perto da biblioteca.

Arrancou a chave que carregava no pescoço e, sem pestanejar, invocou seus poderes. 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. LIBERTE-SE!'

Ela pegou o báculo com a mão direita e olhou para Li que tinha parado sua corrida para observá-la invocar os seus poderes.

Ela não tinha ideia de como ele a admirava sempre que fazia aquilo.

Sakura observou o pequeno sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios e sentiu-se encabulada. Ele já devia ter se acostumado com aquilo. Pegou uma das Cartas que estava no bolso da calça e jogou para cima. 'Corrida!' Sentiu a magia envolver seu corpo e um sorriso debochado formou-se no canto de seus lábios.

Vamos ver se Syaoran conseguiria acompanhá-la agora. Correu em direção à Biblioteca, passando pelo rapaz que meneou a cabeça sorrindo ao vê-la manipulando magia de forma tão segura. Sakura tinha crescido em todos os aspectos de sua vida.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora esquerda da ruiva, não era esforço físico, pois Corrida fazia bem o seu trabalho, era puro nervosismo e ansiedade para chegar logo atrás o muro da Biblioteca. A presença ficava cada vez mais forte e mais arrepios lhe causava.

'Que presença é esta?' Perguntou para si mesma, assim que parou próxima a enorme construção. Não estava com medo... Ou estava. Não sabia mais ao certo.

'É um ser maligno.' A resposta à sua pergunta veio logo a seguir quando Syaoran conseguiu alcançá-la. 'Um demônio como o catolicismo chama.' A voz dele estava ofegante devido a corrida até ali.

Ela ia perguntar se ele estava de brincadeira com a cara dela, mas ponderou que no mundo da magia tudo era possível. Estava desacostumada com aquela adrenalina. Foram vários anos de calmaria. Corrida voltou a se tornar carta e foi guardada junto com as outras e os dedos da feiticeira rapidamente encontraram Trovão.

Syaoran reparou que ela estava bem rápida na decisão de qual Carta usar. Também reparou que o nível de magia da moça estava alto, muito mais alto do que quando a encontrou no dormitório alguns dias atrás. Na ocasião, mal a havia percebido. Parecia que Sakura não usava magia há muito tempo, mas ela agora se mostrava bem confiante.

Talvez, escolher qual lâmina mágica usar fosse tão óbvio e instintivo para ela como saber exatamente como tocá-lo de forma intensa durante o beijo que trocaram minutos atrás. Era algo natural. Não teve como não sorrir com suas conclusões a respeito da Mestra das Cartas.

Indiferente aos pensamentos do rapaz, Sakura estava tensa, enquanto se aproximavam da fonte daquela energia. Sentia claramente a presença nociva, além de um cheiro estranho no ar, um cheiro que lhe embrulhou o estômago.

'É sangue.' Novamente a resposta veio da boca de Syaoran. Ela finalmente olhou para ele em pânico. 'Não temos mais como salvar o infeliz que ele pegou. Já está morto.'

'Mas podemos evitar que ele mate outros.' Ela retrucou em seguida.

'Claro. É por isso que estamos aqui, não é?' Indagou de forma sarcástica. 'Vamos logo, antes que ele sinta nossas presenças. Atacar de surpresa sempre é uma vantagem que não deve ser desperdiçada.'

Sakura sabia que não era hora de retrucar. Era hora de unir forças com ele. Não era boba e nem arrogante para simplesmente mandar que Syaoran fosse embora e deixasse a situação nas mãos dela. Vidas de pessoas estavam em jogo e não era justo que uma questão mal resolvida entre namoradinhos continuasse a deixá-las em perigo.

'Vamos então.'

'Não quero que você se arrisque. Se a criatura for muito forte, quero que chame seus guardiões.' Não era um pedido, era uma ordem pelo seu tom.

Mas ela ponderou que, talvez, fosse uma boa ideia ter saído com Kerberus e Yue. Concordou com um gesto rápido com a cabeça.

Estavam prontos. Caminharam devagar em direção ao inimigo. O cheiro de sangue estava embrulhando o estômago da moça que não estava acostumada com ele, mas para o guerreiro chinês isso não era nada. Já estava acostumado. Um barulho animalesco de uma fera devorando sua presa foi ouvido pelos jovens.

Sakura olhou a sombra de um monstro corpulento dilacerando o que pareciam ainda ser os restos de um corpo humano. Não aguentou, vomitou o que tinha no estômago. Sentiu raiva de si mesma, mas não tinha conseguido se controlar.

Li não a censurou, apenas apertou a cabo da espada com mais força, pois sabia que agora o animal perceberia a presença deles e o fator surpresa tinha ido por água abaixo.

Sakura mal pôde limpar a boca com as costas da mão e já sentiu Li segurá-la pela cintura, pulando com ela para evitar o ataque do monstro. Finalmente, a jovem conseguiu ver o que era o animal. Um enorme lobo, ou seja lá o que fosse aquela criatura, mas não era realmente humana, apesar de sua forma humanoide. Parecia um lobisomem!

Syaoran soltou Sakura e, apertando mais forte o cabo da sua espada, foi de encontro ao monstro.

A jovem não soube direito o que fazer. Verdade seja dita, por algum motivo acreditava estar dentro de um filme de terror barato. Primeiro o beijo de Li e agora o surgimento de um lobisomem na sua frente era algo surreal demais para acontecer numa mesma noite.

O monstro tinha enormes garras e Syaoran estava em desvantagem de força e armas contra ele. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, precisava pensar rápido numa estratégia para vencer aquela criatura ou acabaria morto. Estava com alguns ferimentos pelo corpo, e, num ataque mal sucedido, acabou sentindo as garras cortando suas costas, mordeu os lábios para não gritar de dor. Caiu de joelhos na grama, sentindo o sangue escorrer.

'Disparo!' Sakura, finalmente, saiu de seu estado catatônico e resolveu agir. Ignorou o embrulho no estômago, e sabia que, se não agisse logo, Syaoran estaria morto e, logo depois, seria a vez dela. A criatura foi atingida por vários projéteis de pura energia mágica, sendo profundamente ferida. Afastou-se do rapaz de quem esteve próximo a dar o bote final, arrancando-lhe a cabeça.

'Escudo!' Sakura invocou outra Carta.

Li percebeu que a barreira mágica não foi ativada para ela e, sim, para ele quando se viu envolto na bolha rosada do escudo de Sakura. Franziu a testa, pensando que não era bem assim que gostaria que as coisas acontecessem.

A criatura das trevas resolveu ignorar as cápsulas de energia que continuavam atingindo-a e correu em direção a feiticeira para atacá-la.

Sakura pensou rápido e jogou duas cartas para o alto. 'Salto! Espada!' Saltou evitando ser atingida pelas garras da fera ao mesmo tempo que desferia um golpe nas suas costas, mas percebeu que apesar da lâmina afiadíssima, a pele da besta era mais dura e grossa do que havia suposto. 'Força!'

'Três cartas de uma só vez, Sakura. Ora... ora... Então era de algum incentivo que você estava precisando.' Syaoran constatou, sorrindo de lado e conseguindo, por fim, levantar-se. Deu um passo à frente e bateu no escudo protetor de Sakura. 'Quatro cartas de uma só vez.'

Estava orgulhoso dela, mas franziu a testa, pensando que não era homem de ser protegido por uma mulher. Tocando levemente Escudo, elevou sua magia e o atravessou, correndo em direção à luta que estava sendo travada. Sakura já começava a demonstrar cansaço físico.

O animal urrava de dor pelos golpes da Feiticeira, mas, por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia dar um golpe fatal. Tinha algo que a impedia e Li sabia exatamente o que era. Sakura hesitava em matar, mesmo que fosse uma criatura das trevas. Essa parte teria que ficar para ele.

Syaoran, num golpe certeiro, atravessou o corpo do animal que soltou um tenebroso urro, assustando não só Sakura, mas todos do Campus Universitário. Logo, luzes foram acesas por todos os lados e podiam ouvir o barulho da sirene da Polícia se aproximando. Li puxou a espada, espirrando sangue para todos os lados, ficando ele mesmo banhado pelo líquido quente e viscoso.

Uma viatura parou bem em frente aos três. Os faróis do carro iluminaram aquela cena sinistra dos dois jovens armados de espadas e, entre eles, estava uma criatura enorme. O delegado e o policial que estava no volante estavam estáticos, com os olhos arregalados sem acreditar no que acontecia.

O animal avançou por cima do carro, assustando os quatro humanos, mas diferente do que inicialmente pensaram, ele apenas amassou o capô e correu, fugindo em direção ao lago de Tomoeda.

Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam, prestes a sair em perseguição da fera quando o delegado saiu do veículo.

'PARADOS os dois!'

Imediatamente, eles desmaterializaram suas armas, fazendo o senhor voltar a arregalar os olhos sem acreditar no que estava vendo. O outro policial finalmente conseguiu sair do carro com a arma em punho, mirando os dois.

'Droga. Estamos ferrados.' Syaoran falou, mas sabia que Sakura pensava o mesmo.

Em instantes, apareceram vários outros carros da polícia, cercando o casal. Um policial gritou, falando que tinham achado os restos do corpo de um jovem.

'Para a delegacia agora! Os dois!' O delegado Amizuki ordenou, abrindo a porta da viatura amassada pela fera.

O casal se entreolhou, cúmplice, e caminhou em direção ao carro. Sakura entrou primeiro e Syaoran encarou o policial nos olhos antes de entrar.

* * *

O senhor Amizuki encarava o casalzinho a sua frente. Pareciam estar brigados, pois estavam um ao lado do outro em silêncio sem se encararem.

'Ele precisa de cuidados médicos, senhor delegado.' Foi a jovem que alertou ao policial. 'Está com um ferimento muito grande nas costas. Mantê-lo aqui seria abuso de autoridade.'

'Isso não foi nada.' Li retrucou, fazendo pouco caso.

'Cala a boca, Syaoran. Deixe de ser cabeça dura e aceite ser tratado.' Ela não pediu, ordenou.

Ele se calou, não estava afim de começar uma discussão com a jovem na frente do delegado.

'Você também precisa de cuidados, garota.' O delegado a alertou, observando os arranhões da moça.

Ela chegou a abrir a boca para responder o mesmo que Li, que não era nada, mas calou-se. Estava mais preocupada do que queria com Syaoran.

Ela ainda lembrava do ataque certeiro do monstro contra o rapaz e foi justamente o medo que sentiu dele morrer que a fez sair do seu estado catatônico. Mas isso Syaoran não saberia nunca.

O delegado estava louco para mandá-los para a sala de interrogatório. Sabia o que tinha visto: ambos estavam manuseando armas brancas, embora não tivesse como provar, pois elas tinham desaparecido como mágica. E, apesar do lugar altamente suspeito em que foram encontrados e de querer respostas, ponderou que a moça tinha razão. Estavam muito machucados e precisavam de cuidados médicos o quanto antes.

'O policial Tuzi os levará para o Hospital Universitário.' Declarou, chamando o corpulento homem.

Amizuki observou o casal se levantar devagar e viu a cadeira em que Syaoran estava sentado suja de sangue. Realmente, o ferimento do rapaz era mais profundo do que ele inicialmente achara.

'Claro, os dois enfrentaram um monstro. Mas como? Quem são eles?' Perguntava-se o delegado, caminhando em direção a sua sala.

Observou pela janela a quantidade enorme de pessoas, jornalistas, curiosos e outros policiais na frente da pequena Delegacia de Tomoeda. O casal passou pela multidão, sendo escoltado pelos policiais. Os repórteres tentavam falar como eles, mas nenhum dos dois deu atenção. Pareciam indiferentes à confusão que os rodeava.

'Quem são vocês, crianças?' Perguntou para si mesmo, já ligando o computador e digitando os nomes: Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

Sakura observava Li levando os pontos à sua frente. A enfermeira já estava suada e mostrava-se cansada pela quantidade de pontos que estava dando nas costas do rapaz.

Syaoran estava sem camisa, sentado numa das macas da emergência. Sua respiração era calma e ela percebeu que, de vez em quando, ele franzia o semblante, indicando a um bom observador que os pontos estavam sendo, além de demorados, dolorosos.

'Preciso de ajuda aqui!' A enfermeira gritou e um enfermeiro mais velho logo entrou na sala, aproximando-se do rapaz.

'Caramba, garoto! Onde ou em quê você andou se metendo?!' O senhor exclamou, olhando assustado para as costas do rapaz. 'Nunca vi tantas cicatrizes!'

Syaoran odiou o comentário, principalmente, na frente de Sakura. 'Isso vai demorar muito? Eu já estou ficando de saco cheio de ficar aqui sentado'.

Ele estava pronto para levantar-se quando o enfermeiro segurou seu ombro. 'Fica quietinho aí, senhor Li! Tem ainda alguns pontos aqui para serem dados.' Li bufou.

Sakura já tinha sido atendida e agora estava apenas sentada numa cadeira próxima à maca onde Li era tratado. Ela poderia sair se quisesse, mas, ouvindo a algazarra no lado de fora do Hospital, toda vez que alguém abria a porta da sala de emergência, pensou que não haveria lugar mais sossegado do que ali.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos, cansada. Talvez pela hora, pois já estava quase amanhecendo em Tomoeda e ela não tinha dormido, ou pelo fato de ter usado muita magia de uma só vez. Estava enferrujada.

Sua cabeça tombou para trás, encostando-se na parede fria do hospital. Não conseguiria dormir e, na verdade, nem vontade tinha. Queria, primeiro, ter absoluta certeza de que Syaoran Li estava bem e tinha deixado fazer todos os devidos curativos. Abriu os olhos e reparou que o rapaz a estava observando. Fitaram-se em silêncio e Sakura mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, denunciando que estava nervosa com aquela troca de olhares entre eles.

Syaoran sorriu de lado, lembrando do sabor dos lábios da jovem feiticeira. Franziu a testa, observando que agora a jovem descia os olhos para seu peito desnudo e reparou que as faces dela coraram. Ora, então a senhorita Kinomoto estava reparando sua forma física.

'Levante os braços, senhor Li, vamos colocar uma faixa bem justa no seu abdomen para tentar proteger estes inúmeros pontos aqui atrás. Não gostaria que, por irresponsabilidade sua, destruísse minha obra de arte.' Brincou o enfermeiro.

Com a ajuda da primeira enfermeira, finalizaram o curativo principal do rapaz. Depois, foi uma questão de mais alguns minutos para terminar o do braço direito e o da testa.

'Tire a calça para cuidarmos agora da sua perna esquerda.' Pediu o enfermeiro, reparando que ele hesitava em tirar a calça na frente de Sakura. 'Está com vergonha da sua namorada, rapaz? O que os jovens de hoje em dia fazem para se divertir, então?'

Syaoran abriu a boca para dizer que não eram namorados, mas, por algum motivo, encarou Sakura que apenas observava a tudo, esperando pela atitude dele. Ela não fez menção de sair de onde estava e, muito menos, de virar o rosto. Ele tirou os tênis e depois a calça, ficando só de cueca para dar ao enfermeiro acesso fácil ao ferimento da sua coxa esquerda.

Sakura observou Syaoran sentado seminu na maca, ele olhava o homem trabalhar no grande corte que tinha na perna, evitando encará-la. Semicerrou os olhos, observando o corpo bem definido do namoradinho de infância. Ele tinha malhado e muito, pensou para si.

Pelo menos, aquele estúpido treinamento tinha deixado o rapaz com um físico lindo, mas era mais que isso. Em torno dele, ela podia observar a aura verde brilhante, era linda. Era como se Syaoran Li fosse perfeito demais para existir. E ela sabia que ninguém era perfeito.

Reparou que ele não a encarava, estava com o rosto levemente ruborizado, demonstrando estar sem graça por se encontrar em trajes sumários na frente dela. Sorriu e mordeu bem forte o lábio inferior, mas não era mais por nervosismo. Era uma outra coisa. Sentiu uma onda morna de calor que vinha da altura de seu ventre, atravessando todo o seu corpo até fazerem suas bochechas queimarem.

'Prontinho, Senhor Li. Está completamente remendado. Espero que o senhor e sua namorada não façam nenhuma atividade que possa estourar esses pontos, ouviram bem?' Falou, rindo-se enquanto observava o rapaz se vestir. Ele escreveu numa receita o nome de um anti-inflamatório e entregou a Sakura que os observava em silêncio. 'Faça ele tomar direitinho isso aqui que, em no máximo 15 dias, estará bonzinho. O curativo deve ser trocado pelo menos uma vez por dia. Precisa limpar os ferimentos com um bom antisséptico para evitar que infeccione. Como os ferimentos maiores são nas costas, conto com a sua ajuda, garota, para cuidar dele.'

Sakura, finalmente, tirou os olhos de Syaoran e fitou o papel que o alegre senhor estendia para ela. Pegou e leu o nome do medicamento. Acenou que faria o que ele mandou.

'Certo, então. Vou descansar uns dez minutos até atender o próximo. Boa noite, senhor Li. Senhorita Kinomoto, cuide bem deste rapaz.' Falou, dando um tapinha no ombro de Syaoran que já estava, parcialmente, vestido.

'Não se preocupe. Vou ficar de olho nele.' Sakura respondeu, levantando-se e sorrindo para o bom enfermeiro.

Ele deu uma piscadinha para ela, antes de sair do recinto, deixando o casal sozinho.

Sakura caminhou até a pequena janela e observou a movimentação da cidade. Estavam todos em polvorosa com as notícias que o tal assassino tinha atacado três pessoas, embora um casal de namorados tivesse conseguido sobreviver. Todos estavam querendo saber quem foram os sortudos.

Respirou fundo, pensando na avalanche de perguntas de Makoto quando o encontrasse novamente. Seria melhor falar logo a verdade para o namorado, pois andava sem muita imaginação para desculpas esfarrapadas. Além disso, Makoto era um homem inteligente, não daria para enrolá-lo.

Observou Li, tentando calçar os tênis, mas a faixa apertada no abdome impossibilitava que alcançasse os calçados. Ele poderia ter morrido na frente dela. Um calafrio fez a jovem se arrepiar toda. Não queria mais Syaoran na vida dela, mas também não suportaria saber que nunca mais poderia vê-lo. Caminhou até ele e se abaixou, batendo de leve nas mãos dele, informando que o ajudaria.

Li observou a jovem amarrar o cadarço do tênis direito e, depois, calçando o tênis esquerdo, fazendo um firme laço, embora suas mãos estivessem levemente trêmulas.

Ela se levantou a frente dele e o encarou. 'Você poderia ter morrido. Deveria ter ficado quieto dentro de Escudo.'

Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'Não sou homem de ser protegido por mulheres.'

'Não faça mais isso. Não o quero mais na minha vida, mas também não quero que mal nenhum aconteça a você. Não seja teimoso.'

Ele semicerrou os olhos nela e apertou mais forte a camisa suja de sangue que tinha nas mãos. Estava em dúvida se valeria ou não a pena vesti-la já que estava toda rasgada. 'Você também poderia ter morrido hoje. Não se arrisque daquela forma novamente. Você tem dois guardiões. Precisa parar de ser cabeça dura e pedir que façam o trabalho deles. Eles foram criados apenas para protegê-la.'

'Eles foram criados para proteger Clow. Não a mim. Eu não quero e não preciso ser protegida.' Ela falou de forma desafiadora. 'Principalmente ser protegida por você, Syaoran. Não sou mais uma menina tonta.'

Ela tinha razão, não era mais uma menina. Nunca fora tonta, apesar dele insistir que ela o era. No fundo, gostava de colocar Sakura naquele papel e a ele, o poderoso guerreiro chinês, no do responsável por salvá-la e a todos.

'Eu sei que não é mais uma menina.'

'Ótimo! Estamos entendidos então.' Ela falou, batendo com uma das mãos no papel onde o enfermeiro tinha prescrito os remédios. 'Vou pedir uma camisa para alguém do hospital. Esta que você tem nas mãos não tem mais como usar.' Informou, já saindo em busca de alguém que pudesse lhe fornecer uma peça de roupa.

Não queria que Syaoran saísse sem camisa, não queria que nenhuma garota colocasse os olhos nele com o tórax à mostra. Ciúmes? Ah, que se dane! Não precisava responder à pergunta que o bom senso lhe fez.

Syaoran respirou fundo e sentiu um pouco os ferimentos. Mesmo que estivesse num estado deplorável, não pôde negar que adorou ser observado por Sakura. Se o preço daquela noite tinha sido apenas alguns pontinhos, foi muito barato. Sorriu de forma infinitamente feliz e observou seu reflexo pelo vidro de uma das janelas. Há mais de cinco anos não conseguia dar um sorriso daqueles, de pura felicidade.

Sorriu mais ainda e, quando deu por si, estava dando gargalhadas. Só parou quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e viu o rosto da jovem que entrou, trazendo uma camiseta branca nas mãos, estendendo-a para ele.

'Consegue se vestir?' Ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele deu de ombros. Sakura deu um passo à frente e, abrindo a camiseta, passou-a pela cabeça do rapaz, ajudando-o. A camiseta estava um pouco larga, mas era melhor grande do que justa.

'Obrigado.' Ele agradeceu, sinceramente.

'Não tem de quê.'

Estavam perigosamente perto um do outro. Sakura tinha consciência de estar realmente criando situações para estar perto dele, mas era tão bom sentir a aura dele, era tão bom sentir o calor do corpo dele, o cheiro dele, o hálito... Tudo agia como magnetismo para ela. Ela levantou o rosto e se fitaram de forma profunda.

'Sakura?!' Sakura reconheceu a voz de Makoto e não teve como disfarçar a irritação de ouvi-la naquela hora. 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Li rodou os olhos, também frustrado pela interrupção do namoradinho de Sakura. Da sua Sakura.

A ruiva se afastou de Li, lentamente, e encarou o rapaz que olhava sério para o casal. Ela pensou no que poderia falar naquela situação, mas realmente nada vinha à sua cabeça agora. O que estava acontecendo ali naquela sala era, exatamente, o que parecia.

Logo, um par de olhos violeta aflitos apareceu por trás do rapaz. Tomoyo correu em direção à prima, abraçando-a fortemente. 'Graças a Deus, você está bem. Graças a Deus!'

Sakura levantou os braços, abraçando-a também. 'Está tudo bem, Tomoyo. Estou bem. Estamos bem.'

Tomoyo não queria finalizar aquele abraço. Teve tanto medo de perder o amor de sua vida que pensou que não conseguiria voltar a respirar quando percebeu a enorme confusão do Campus. Desceu junto com os outros alunos e, quando soube que tinham encontrado três vítimas do assassino, pensou que a prima estivesse morta.

Depois, aos poucos, as informações foram chegando incompletas, algumas distorcidas. Mas a esperta morena percebeu que o "casalzinho de namorados" encontrado atrás do prédio da Biblioteca deviam Sakura e Syaoran. Eles, com certeza, estavam tentando parar o assassino. Como era prima da jovem, conseguiu passar pela recepção enlouquecida do hospital e entrar. Makoto foi no encalço dela.

Sem soltar ainda Sakura de seus braços ela abriu os olhos e fitou Li que estava parado perto da maca. Semicerrou os olhos, observando o rapaz e pensando no porquê dele ter voltado.

Syaoran não soube o que vinha do olhar de Tomoyo, não era curiosidade, saudade, recriminação... Era um sentimento estranho e indecifrável. Raiva? Talvez. Sentiu-se incomodado e desviou o olhar para Makoto que o encarava. Aquele ali era mais óbvio. Se pudesse, o garotão viria com tudo para cima dele. Pobre coitado, pensou para si.

Sakura teve que afastar a prima e finalizar o longo abraço. 'Estou ótima Tomoyo. Que bom vê-la aqui.'

'Kero está enlouquecido. Queria vir comigo.' A morena sussurrou para a amiga de forma que Makoto não a ouvisse, mas mesmo que falasse em alto e bom tom, ele estava ocupado demais se estranhando com Syaoran.

Makoto atravessou o quarto e parou em frente ao chinês que era um pouco mais alto que ele. 'Não se meta com a minha namorada, novato.'

'Sua namorada?' Syaoran perguntou, com ar debochado.

'Exatamente. Você já chegou criando confusão. Essa faculdade não é para você, vá embora para sua terra e deixe em paz a minha garota.'

Syaoran abriu mais o sorriso debochado, estava louco para da um soco na cara daquele idiota.

'Ele não pode ir embora, Makoto.' Sakura respondeu, chamando a atenção dos dois.

Makoto olhou incrédulo para a namorada, vendo-a encará-lo seriamente. 'Preciso da ajuda dele para capturar o assassino dos estudantes.'

E agora o rosto de Makoto mostrava-se assustado com a declaração da jovem. 'Como assim ajudar você a capturar o assassino? O que está acontecendo aqui, Sakura?'

'Sou uma feiticeira e ele também. O assassino é uma criatura das trevas ou algo assim. Preciso da ajuda dele para capturar este ser e parar com essa loucura que está acontecendo no Campus.' Ela explicou tudo de uma só vez.

Li pensou que, realmente, Sakura tinha mudado bastante. Em outra época, ela ficaria brincando com as mãos, tentando achar as palavras para dizer aquilo, ou inventaria uma desculpa bem esfarrapada. Agora falava como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Não pôde negar que adorou ouvi-la dizer que precisava da ajuda dele. Ela precisava dele e saber disso era maravilhoso. O rapaz observou Makoto e teve pena dele, deveria estar mais assustado e atordoado do que barata tonta.

'Não estou entendendo.' Foi o que Makoto conseguiu dizer depois de um longo momento de silêncio.

Sakura rolou os olhos e pensou no que poderia ajudá-la a explicar melhor para o namorado que ela, simplesmente, tinha poderes mágicos e pronto. Não era uma coisa assim tão difícil de alguém entender, embora pudesse ser difícil de acreditar.

'Acho que precisamos conversar com mais calma uma outra hora, Makoto. Talvez Kero possa ajudar você a entender o que estou falando.'

Tomoyo fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, concordando.

'Tudo bem... tudo bem... Vamos começar desde o início: quando conheceu este cara?' Makoto perguntou, apontando para Syaoran e com a voz um pouco alterada. Este negócio de magia ficaria para depois, o problema ali era ele.

Sakura suspirou, sabia que lá vinha um monte de perguntas que ela não estava com saco para responder.

'Ela me conhece há muito tempo. E se tem alguém aqui que roubou a namorada de alguém, foi você, de mim.' Syaoran respondeu, chamando novamente a atenção de Makoto.

'Do que está falando?'

'Fomos namorados'. Sakura respondeu a pergunta de Makoto. Li não tinha nada que ter falado sobre o namoro dos dois. 'Eu já tinha falado sobre ele, Makoto.'

Makoto finalmente ligou os pontos. Então aquele estrangeiro era o namoradinho de infância de Sakura. Ele era aquela terrível sombra que sempre fez com que Sakura recuasse no namoro. Quando a conheceu, teve que insistir muito para que namorassem e Tomoyo já tinha explicado que era por causa da espera de Sakura por ele.

Makoto odiava Li antes de conhecê-lo e, agora, mal conseguia controlar sua raiva. Virou-se para Syaoran e o pegou pela camisa, tentando inutilmente levantá-lo. 'Odeio você, cara! Some da minha vida. Some da minha vida e da de Sakura.'

Li empurrou o rapaz, fazendo-o soltá-lo. Os dois já estavam prontos para começar uma briga quando o delegado Amizuki entrou na sala de emergência onde o grupo estava.

'Hei, hei, hei! O que está acontecendo aqui?' O senhor perguntou, já se colocando entre os dois rapazes. 'Que confusão é essa?' Os dois rapazes relaxaram e saíram da posição de luta. Observando isso, o senhor sentenciou. 'Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li, vocês dois vêm comigo. Preciso do depoimento de vocês agora. Já identificamos quem foi o rapaz mutilado. Agora preciso da ajuda de vocês para pegar o que quer que tenha surgido na minha cidade.'

* * *

Sakura caminhava devagar ao lado de Tomoyo pelo Campus Universitário. A morena percebia que as pessoas olhavam para as duas e depois cochichavam. Todos já sabiam que o casalzinho sortudo eram ela e o novato chinês.

Touya assim que soube pela televisão o que tinha acontecido ligou para a irmã. Ficou brigando com ela por quase uma hora inteira, mal deixando a jovem responder às perguntas que ele fazia. Na verdade, ele fazia a pergunta e ele mesmo respondia. Sakura apenas murmurava uma ou outra palavra informando ao irmão que estava ouvindo o que ele berrava ao telefone.

Kimura mal olhava para ela, pois pegou as dores de Makoto em ter sido "corneado" por ela. Sakura sentiu pela amiga, mas não tinha como ficar explicando para todos o que realmente tinha acontecido. Um grupo de garotas parou na frente de Sakura e Tomoyo impedindo que as duas continuassem seu trajeto até o refeitório.

'Podemos conversar com você, Kinomoto?' Uma loira perguntou, parando a frente a jovem.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando incrédula para a garota. Ela as conhecia, eram as "populares" da faculdade e nunca haviam lhe dirigido a palavra nem em cumprimento antes. Ficou curiosa para saber o assunto daquela "conversa". Acenou que sim com a cabeça sem responder.

'Andamos verificando a ficha do novato chinês e descobrimos que a família dele é multimilionária.'

Sakura rolou os olhos, sem acreditar que aquelas "barbies" estavam já escolhendo um alvo para atacar. 'Vamos, Tomoyo. Estou com fome e não quero perder tempo com besteira.'

Uma das jovens parou em frente a Sakura, encarando-a feio e impedindo-a. 'Não se faça de superior porque não é, Kinomoto. Assim que o milionário chinês chegou, você se jogou nos braços dele, corneando o Makoto.'

Sakura sentiu vontade de invocar Trovão e eletrocutar aquela garota. Andava sem paciência para essas coisas idiotas do mundinho universitário. Tinha problemas muito maiores do que aquela fofoca de "quem estava com quem" ou "quem pegava quem". Se devia explicações a alguém, essa pessoa era Makoto. E assim o fez, mas não estava afim de informar a todos que tanto ela quanto Li eram feiticeiros e estavam tentando salvar o pescoço, na verdade o corpo, de todos no Campus universitário.

'Você é uma vadia.' Outra sentenciou.

Tomoyo entrou em surto com aquela agressão gratuita à prima. 'Oras, sua...'

Sakura segurou o braço da amiga, pedindo que não se manifestasse. Olhou para o grupo de garotas a sua frente, pensando em quem eram elas para julgá-la, todas já haviam se metido em inúmeros escândalos, fofocas e boatos.

'Não vale a pena.' A ruiva falou, empurrando de leve a garota à sua frente e puxando a amiga para se afastarem do grupinho.

Tomoyo ainda falou alguns desaforos para elas, sendo puxada pelo braço por Sakura.

'Você deveria ter respondido às provocações.' Tomoyo falou para a prima quando já estavam entrando no refeitório. 'Você e Li são o assunto do momento em todas as rodinhas. Todos estão pensando que estavam fazendo você-sabe-o-quê perto do muro da Biblioteca.' A morena viu a amiga dar de ombros.

Era impressão dela ou Sakura realmente estava muito alheia e indiferente à tudo que estavam falando dela?

'Tomoyo...' A jovem chamou a amiga que a encarou. 'Ele vai ficar aqui por mais três anos. Eu tenho que me acostumar ou vou enlouquecer. Com você, não há necessidade de esconder o que sinto. Syaoran mexe comigo. Ele me beijou ontem. Quer dizer, nós nos beijamos.' Sakura percebeu que os olhos cor de violeta estavam arregalados.

'E o que você vai fazer com relação ao Makoto?'

'A única coisa certa a ser feita, Tomoyo. Terminar esse namoro de fachada.' Ela colocou uma mão no queixo e pensou por um momento. 'Acho que o certo seria ele terminar comigo, não é? Pensando friamente, eu realmente o traí.'

'Sakura...' A morena balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, pensando no que falar para a amiga. 'Você tem certeza? Ontem ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a terminar o namoro. Ele pareceu mais disposto a sumir com o Li da face da Terra.'

A ruiva deu um longo suspiro e tirou um papel do bolso da calça jeans. Era o receituário com o antiinflamatório que o enfermeiro tinha pedido para dar ao rapaz, achando que eles eram namorados. Na hora não tinha sentido ficar discutindo e explicando que não eram namorados. O importante era o senhor finalizar os pontos dos ferimentos do rapaz.

Tomoyo olhou o papel com curiosidade.

'Preciso comprar esse remédio depois do almoço e levar para Syaoran. Ele precisa tomar ou aqueles ferimentos podem inflamar.'

'Se quer minha opinião...' Tomoyo começou a falar. 'Você está usando isso como desculpa para se aproximar dele.'

'Talvez.' Ela respondeu com sinceridade. 'Mas, sinceramente, não consigo controlar esta força que me empurra para ele.'

'Vocês precisam resolver melhor isso.' A morena falou, colocando uma mão no ombro da amiga. 'Ele falou porque voltou?'

'Para cursar faculdade de Engenharia.'

'Essa foi a desculpa dele para estar matriculado no mesmo Campus que você. Estou perguntando o verdadeiro motivo que o fez voltar para o Japão?'

Sakura balançou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro. 'Eu também nem sei se quero saber o porquê.'

Tomoyo a observou em silêncio por alguns momentos. 'Só está feliz por ele estar aqui, não é?'

'Não!' A ruiva respondeu, quase gritando. Fitou a amiga e pôde ver que ela não tinha acreditado na resposta. Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu, sinceramente, não sei.'

Sentiu quando Tomoyo a enlaçou e lhe deu um abraço daqueles bem apertados como quando eram crianças. 'Quero que seja muito feliz, Sakura.'

* * *

Sakura saiu da farmácia com um pacote de remédios, antisséptico e ataduras. Respirou fundo relembrando da sua conversa com a prima antes do almoço. Tomoyo tinha uma ótima percepção das coisas e, realmente, a explicação dela era bem plausível.

Fechou os olhos e abriu um sorriso, localizando com facilidade, onde estava Syaoran. Era fácil sentir aquela presença morna e aconchegante do pequeno lobo. Arregalou os olhos com seus próprios pensamentos. Ela sabia que estava caminhando na tênue linha entre a felicidade e o sofrimento.

Andou decidida em direção à irmandade à qual Syaoran pertencia: KΩε. Ela pensou que era até meio óbvio que o rapaz conseguisse uma vaga nela, ele mesmo tinha feito questão de falar que só traria mais prestígio pelo seu desempenho acadêmico.

Ele estava bem cheio de si mesmo. Era uma irmandade apenas de homens, os taxados como nerds, que tiravam notas altíssimas. Naquela irmandade, não tinha muita questão política, não existiam indicações, era questão mesmo de nota e desempenho acadêmico. Coeficiente de Rendimento, era isso que definia se você estava dentro ou fora. Como era uma irmandade de conteúdo intelectual alto, também recebia muito dinheiro e excelentes bolsas de estudo para graduação, mestrado, doutorado e pós-doutorado. O poderoso e irritante, na opinião dela, Clã Li devia estar investindo muito dinheiro ali.

Ela respirou fundo, subiu a escada que levava à porta do belo prédio. Tocou a campainha e logo foi atendida por um rapaz de óculos. Ele pareceu espantado em vê-la à sua frente.

Sakura levantou o braço, mostrando o pacote com os medicamentos. 'Preciso entregar isso a Syaoran Li.'

O rapaz fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e abriu a porta para ela entrar. 'Você é Sakura Kinomoto?' Ele não resistiu em perguntar, ao que ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça. 'Como vocês conseguiram sobreviver àquele maníaco?!'

'Acho que foi sorte.' Ela respondeu, dando de ombros. 'Estou com pressa, preciso entregar logo isso aqui para ele.' Ela falou, já se afastando do rapaz.

'O número do quarto dele é 401.' O rapaz avisou.

Ela se deu conta que cometeu uma gafe ao não perguntar. Era tão fácil identificar a aura do rapaz e se guiar por ela que esses detalhes passavam despercebidos.

'Mas pelo jeito já sabe onde é, não é verdade?' Foi o comentário malicioso e Sakura percebeu muito bem o tom.

Era muito comum casais jovens burlarem as regras das irmandades e se encontrarem em seus dormitórios para namorar. Em teoria, era proibido sexo nos alojamentos estudantis, mas todo mundo sabia que rolava e não tinha muito como impedir isso.

Ela não respondeu, simplesmente, afastando-se dele para evitar mais comentários maliciosos. Não era platéia de doido. Caminhou entre os corredores bem limpos e arrumados da irmandade de rapazes, observando que alguns pararam seus afazeres para vê-la cruzar os domínios dos nerds da Universidade de Tomoeda.

Parou em frente à porta do apartamento de Li e bateu suavemente. Ouviu um "Já vai" vindo de trás da porta, mas não era a voz de Syaoran, então deveria ser do colega de quarto dele. A porta logo se abriu e o rosto sorridente de um rapaz apareceu fitando-a com um misto de curiosidade e fascínio.

'Olá, senhorita Kinomoto! Sou Yuo Kurogane, colega de quarto do Li.'

Era impressão dela ou o rapaz já a estava esperando?

Ele estendeu a mão e Sakura a apertou, cumprimentando o rapaz. Ele abriu a porta para ela passar e olhou para os colegas de irmandade que os estavam observando.

'Hei, não têm o que fazer, não?! Vão estudar!' O rapaz falou irritado, entrando no quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si. 'O Li me avisou que você estava vindo e pediu para eu abrir a porta enquanto ele terminava o banho. Acho que ele se atrasou ao encontro de vocês.' Explicou, sorrindo.

Sakura abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber direito o que falar. Não contava já ser esperada por Syaoran, mas depois pensou no óbvio: ele, provavelmente, também sentiu a aproximação da sua presença e deduziu.

'Bem... eu vou deixar vocês à vontade. Vou... hã... vou estudar na biblioteca.' Avisou, pegando um livro qualquer que estava na escrivaninha e saiu do quarto.

Sakura não teve como não rir da situação constrangedora em que tinha colocado o rapaz. Será que ele estava pensando que eles gostariam de ficar sozinhos para transar? Será que não sabia que Syaoran estava muito machucado e qualquer movimento mais brusco arrebentaria todos os pontos?

Seus olhos foram até as duas camas que existiam no quarto do rapaz. Os móveis eram bem parecidos com os da irmandade a que ela pertencia. Nunca tinha entrado em nenhum outro quarto da universidade.

Namorava Makoto há alguns meses, mas não tinham transado ainda. Não por falta de insistência do rapaz, que já estava subindo pelas paredes, mas porque ela não se sentia preparada para isso.

Colocou o pacote branco da farmácia em cima de uma das mesas e observou um porta-retrato com uma foto que devia ter sido tirada há alguns anos, mostrando um Syaoran, com aquele típico desconcerto da adolescência, ao lado de Wei, das irmãs e da mãe. Yelan tinha sido bem dura com ela na última vez que se falaram, mas não foi agressiva, apenas deixou clara a situação em que os dois se encontravam. Além disso, eles eram quase crianças ainda, não tinha mesmo cabimento levar aquele namoro a sério.

Li saiu do banho. Estava vestido, mas com os cabelos molhados. Sakura, involuntariamente, inalou o perfume do sabonete. Sentia prazer em fazer isso. 'Trouxe seus medicamentos. A receita acabou ficando comigo.' Ela explicou sua presença ali, mostrando o pacote branco.

'Ah, claro... Os remédios.' Ele falou um pouco decepcionado ao lembrar dos remédios. Caminhou até a jovem que lhe estendia uma pequena caixa com os comprimidos de anti-inflamatório.

'Este é uma vez ao dia.' Ela explicou, olhando para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e verificando a hora. Duas da tarde. Pegou uma caneta e pediu a caixa de volta, anotando o horário para que o rapaz não se esquecesse de tomar. 'São sete dias consecutivos. Tem sete comprimidos aqui, então não tem como deixar passar um.'

O rapaz colocou o remédio na boca e tomou um gole de água direto de uma das garrafas que tirou da pequena geladeira que tinha no quarto. Voltou a fitar a jovem que estava de costas para ele, tirando o resto do que tinha trazido.

'Bem, preciso que tire a camisa, aposto que não conseguiu limpar os ferimentos.' Ela falou, abrindo o frasco de antisséptico e fazendo o cheiro do álcool inundar o quarto.

Sakura molhou uma gaze e se virou para o rapaz que estava parado a alguns passos dela. Franziu a testa, pensando que ele estava meio bobo. Com um gesto da cabeça, indicou a ele uma cadeira. 'Melhor você se sentar, você é muito alto para eu conseguir limpar tudo direito de outro jeito.'

'Claro.' Ele caminhou até a cadeira e a puxou de perto da mesa, aproximando-a da enfermeira. Franziu a testa novamente, ainda indeciso, se tirava ou não a camisa com Sakura no quarto.

Ela tirou os olhos do que estava fazendo e virou-se para o rapaz. 'Vai ter que tirar toda a roupa, Syaoran. Você tem um corte bem grande na coxa também, lembra-se?'

'Toda?' Ele repetiu, atordoado. Sakura sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve.

'A cueca não é preciso.' Ela esclareceu para ele. 'Pelo que eu saiba você não foi atingido em suas partes baixas.' Sakura falou brincando, mas estava realmente divertindo-se ao ver aquele rapaz enorme a sua frente, vermelho como um tomate pela timidez. 'Ou foi?' Ela sabia que era maldade, mas não resistiu.

'Não.' Ele esclareceu rapidamente.

Bateu de leve uma mão na outra, em clara indicação de que realmente estava nervoso. Por fim, tirou a camisa, soltando um gemido de dor pelo movimento. Depois, ele abriu o botão da calça e a tirou também.

Sakura não tirava os olhos dele, não conseguia. Novamente mordeu o lábio inferior de pura excitação, sentindo o coração acelerar.

Li caminhou até ela e sentou na cadeira, com os braços no apoio da cadeira e o queixo sobre eles, deixando as costas livres para que ela fizesse a limpeza dos seus ferimentos.

A ruiva sacudiu um pouco a cabeça para fazer com que recuperasse o juízo. Pegou a gaze embebida pelo antisséptico e começou a limpar os grandes ferimentos das costas do rapaz. Estava bem feio, ela constatou, franzindo a testa. Se ele desse mole acabaria infeccionando e isso seria uma droga para cicatrizar.

Ficaram em silêncio. Sakura limpava o ferimento e Syaoran fechou os olhos, apenas aproveitando de forma prazerosa aquele cuidado da mestra das cartas. Ele até pensou em falar que não era preciso ela fazer isso, mas já que ela estava ali, oferecendo-se para aquilo, não pensou em recusar.

Não recusaria uma chance de estar perto de Sakura. Quando sentiu a aproximação da aura dela, correu tomar banho para estar apresentável para ela. Tinha dormido a manhã inteira, exausto por todo o esforço físico da madrugada passada.

'Você comeu?' Ouviu-a perguntar.

'Ainda não'. Respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

'Precisa se alimentar para que sua cicatrização seja rápida, Syaoran. Não sabemos quando vamos ter que enfrentar novamente aquela besta.' Ela o alertou e estava certa. Não dava para eles deixarem que outra pessoa morresse daquela forma tão terrível.

'Eu sei. Não se preocupe, vou me cuidar.'

'Onde arranjou tantos ferimentos?' Ela perguntou assim que finalizou a limpeza dos pontos, inclinando as costas e observando as marcas que ele tinha.

Syaoran pôde sentir os dedinhos dela passando por algumas velhas cicatrizes. Sorriu de puro prazer em sentir o toque dela diretamente em sua pele.

'Foi naquele treinamento louco que você fez?' Ele respondeu que sim com a cabeça sem emitir nenhum som. 'A sua família é louca, Syaoran. Isso não é treinamento, é loucura.' Ela falou com sinceridade.

'Não é loucura, é tradição.'

'Não é tradição, é desculpa para maltratá-lo.'

Ele arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para Sakura que ficou ereta. Ele queria falar para ela o que realmente tinha acontecido desde que voltou para a China sem as cartas Clow, mas desistiu. Era melhor ela não saber.

'Acho que já terminou de limpar tudo, não foi?' Perguntou a fim de mudar o assunto entre eles.

Sakura inclinou-se parando com o rosto bem próximo ao dele e o encarando nos olhos. 'Tem uma sombra atrás dos seus olhos, Syaoran. Você não me engana.' Ela falou de forma perigosamente baixa, fazendo-o engolir em seco. Sakura afastou-se e voltou a pegar algo de dentro do pacote. 'Agora é só colocar a faixa e poderemos ir para o ferimento da sua coxa.'

'Não precisa, este eu consigo fazer sozinho. O das costas é que é complicado.' O rapaz falou, queria que a jovem fosse embora. Tinha receio que ela puxasse uma carta e conseguisse ler seus pensamentos, descobrindo tudo.

'Eu sei que você pode fazer isso sozinho, mas eu quero ter certeza que está tudo certo.' Sakura falou rasgando a embalagem da bandagem e se aproximando do rapaz. 'Melhor você se levantar agora.' Ele obedeceu sem falar nada. 'Afaste um pouco os braços'. Pediu, aproximando-se dele e praticamente o abraçando para envolver a bandagem no corpo do rapaz.

Li fechou os olhos e respirou fundo sentindo o perfume que emanava dos cabelos cor de mel. Era algo entorpecente. Que vontade de pegar Sakura no colo e levá-la para sua cama para poderem se amar, que vontade louca que tinha de sentir novamente os lábios da feiticeira, de sentir o gosto da pele dela.

Sakura percebeu que a respiração do rapaz estava mais ofegante, não era ingênua para não entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

'Pronto, pode se sentar. Eu vou ao banheiro lavar as mãos para começar o outro curativo.' Falou, caminhando em direção ao banheiro e dando tempo para que Li esfriasse.

Ela o queria também, sabia disso, mas não agora. Ainda estava magoada demais. Além disso, ainda não estava tudo totalmente claro em seu coração com relação a Syaoran Li.

Tinha realmente medo de se entregar a ele, sabendo que ele poderia ir embora para a China, deixando-a novamente. Não queria isso. Não queria alcançar o paraíso para depois cair direto no inferno.

'Prefiro ficar no purgatório.' Pensou alto enquanto esfregava as mãos debaixo da torneira.

Levantou o rosto e fitou sua imagem no espelho. Não se achava bonita, no fundo, incomodava-se com aquele ar infantil que parecia ainda ter. Gostaria de ser mais madura e adulta. Secou as mãos e prendeu o cabelo num coque alto. Abriu de novo a torneira e molhou o rosto e a nuca.

Não era só Syaoran que estava com a libido a mil. Precisava ficar fria também ou era bem capaz de fazer algo de que se arrependeria para sempre. Secou o rosto com a toalha e sentiu novamente o perfume maravilhoso e entorpecente do rapaz. Abriu um sorriso. Ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto e abriu a porta.

'Está muito quente aqui dentro.' Explicou Li, ligando o ar condicionado. O barulho que havia escutado provavelmente era da janela se fechando. 'Muito quente.' O rapaz repetiu antes de sentar novamente na cadeira, mas agora de frente para que a jovem tivesse acesso ao ferimento da coxa.

Sakura caminhou até ele e pegou o que precisava, limpou o ferimento com cuidado, passou a pomada recomendada pelo enfermeiro e cobriu com a atadura. 'Pode se vestir agora.' Ela falou. 'Precisa de ajuda?'

'Não. Eu consigo sozinho.' Syaoran respondeu, enquanto pegava suas roupas.

O rapaz pensou que, se ela viesse todo dia fazer isso, ele não conseguiria se segurar durante muito tempo. Tinha que dar um jeito de fazer aqueles curativos sozinho ou não se responsabilizaria por ela. Estava louco para voltar a agarrá-la, como tinha feito quando a encontrou no campus andando sozinha. Cerrou os punhos, tentando controlar a vontade de fazer isso e segurando seus hormônios. Sakura estava magoada com ele, o que era compreensível.

Olhou para a bela moça a sua frente e não pôde deixar de pensar que, se ele fizesse isso, ela retribuiria. Como daquela vez. Mas não era o correto, não é? Desviou os olhos dela, também estava machucado, era melhor ser comedido, como o enfermeiro tarado tinha recomendado. Tinha que ficar frio agora.

A jovem observou o rapaz à sua frente e percebeu que ele cerrou os punhos. Se bem se lembrava do namoradinho de infância, ele sempre fazia isso quando se sentia encurralado.

'Bem, eu já vou indo.' Ela falou, observando-o abrir os olhos e encará-la de forma profunda. 'Não se martirize, Syaoran. Tudo no final vai dar certo. Vamos pegar aquele bicho, ou sei lá o quê, da próxima vez.' Tentou animá-lo pensando que o jovem estava se martirizando por ter falhado no ataque da noite passada.

Syaoran sorriu. 'Tenho certeza que sim.'

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas específicas:**_

 _Capítulo publicado em Abril de 2016_

 _Capítulo editado em Novembro de 2016_


	3. Quem tem medo do lobo mau?

_**.**_

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiraguizawa_

 **Capítulo 03**

 **Quem tem medo do lobo mau?**

Syaoran estava estudando no dormitório, fazia alguns exercícios a fim de se preparar para a prova da próxima semana. Como estava entrando no meio do período, teve que correr atrás do atraso. Por mais que as matérias fossem parecidas nas duas Universidades, o conteúdo era um pouco diferente devido a dinâmica de cada professor. Estava um pouco impaciente, já que também dormia pouco devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar, mas era fácil distrair-se tentando procurar a presença de Sakura pelo Campus.

'Droga.' Soltou batendo o lápis de forma frenética na mesa.

'Você está me irritando batendo este lápis, Li. Por que não pede mais tempo para o professor Amiano?' Ouviu a voz de Kurogane, que tentava como ele, estudar. 'Se continuar assim vai acabar explodindo.' O rapaz comentou tirando os olhos dos livros e fitando o colega.

'Não é isso... estou me distraindo muito.' Li falou largando o lápis e pegando a borracha. Tinha errado um cálculo. Teria que refazer o exercício. 'Não adianta ter mais tempo se o que eu faço é ficar procurando-a o tempo todo.' Falou quase amassando o papel enquanto passava freneticamente a borracha.

'Procurando quem? Ah, sim... Kinomoto.' Kurogane falou sorrindo. 'Esta garota vai acabar contigo. Não sei no que vocês estão metidos, mas este monte de machucados em vocês, está cheirando a coisa errada... e muito pervertida.' Comentou estreitando os olhos para o amigo que voltou-se para ele surpreso. 'Vocês adoram se colocar em perigo, não é?'

'Para de besteira e me deixa estudar.' Li falou voltando a rabiscar no caderno.

Ouviram batidas na porta. Kurogane abriu um sorriso maldoso. 'Ora... ora... será que já é sua enfermeira particular?' Perguntou referindo-se a jovem ruiva que vinha todos os dias fazer os curativos de Li. Passou os olhos pelo relógio. 'Hoje ela veio mais cedo... deve estar ansiosa.' Brincou levantando-se. Li franziu a testa, sentia a presença de Sakura de longe. Não era a jovem que batia na porta deles.

'Aposto que é para você... uma das suas inúmeras namoradas.' O chinês comentou sabendo que não era Sakura. 'Quer apostar?'

Kurogane voltou-se para ele. 'Hum...' Murmurou. 'Quanta confiança...' Ele caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Deparou-se com dois olhos violetas belíssimos, fitando-o.

'Por favor, gostaria de falar com o Li.' A jovem morena pediu com educação deixando o rapaz sem palavras. Estava à frente de uma princesa, com uma voz tão suave que parecia cantar em seus ouvidos. Estava apaixonado. O cupido tinha acertado uma flecha certeira em seu coração cafajeste.

Tomoyo o fitou por alguns instantes esperando uma reação do jovem. 'Você está bem?' Perguntou para o rapaz que permanecia estático. Kurogane arregalou os olhos voltando a terra.

'Não... sim... quer dizer... eu estou ótimo...' Falou atrapalhado.

'E então... o Li está?' Ela insistiu na pergunta.

'O Li?' Ele repetiu bobo.

Tomoyo sorriu para ele e agora sim o rapaz sentiu o cupido arrancando seu coração de forma brincalhona. Podia ver o rosto da jovem envolto de estrelas brilhantes enquanto flores brotavam de seus longos cabelos negros.

'Exatamente... o Li.' Ela repetiu e olhou o papelzinho que trazia nas mãos. 'O alojamento dele é este, não é? 401. Estou certa?'

'Você sempre estará certa, princesa...' Falou completamente abobalhado.

Syaoran tirou os olhos dos livros e voltou-se para a porta onde o amigo demorava-se para atender quem quer tivesse batido. Sabia que não era Sakura, mas tinha ficado curioso. Debruçou a cadeira para trás, ficando esta apoiada em apenas dois pés para poder ver quem estava a porta. Arregalou os olhos reconhecendo a amiga de infância. O que Tomoyo estaria fazendo ali? Esticou mais o pescoço, chegando ao limite da cadeira e se desequilibrando. Teve que dar um rolamento para não se machucar com a queda.

Kurogane e Tomoyo, voltaram-se para o cômodo enquanto o rapaz se levantava e caminhava até a cadeira para colocá-la no lugar. Tomoyo o fitou e tentou sorrir, mas estava tensa. Sabia que a conversa com o amigo de infância seria difícil, além disso... olhou discretamente para o rapaz bobo ao seu lado, teria que ser particular.

'Boa tarde, Li.' Ela o cumprimentou. 'Preciso falar com você.'

'Por favor, entre.' Kurogane finalmente deu passagem para a jovem que entrou no alojamento masculino um pouco nervosa. Tinha tomado a decisão de conversar com Li sem falar com Sakura e num rompante matou aula de uma das disciplinas, para estar ali no dormitório masculino da faculdade.

'Obrigada.' Ela agradeceu sem graça. Parou a frente de Li e o fitou intensamente. 'Precisamos conversar.' Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'Tem que ser particular, você sabe.'

'Sim... claro... Você quer ir a algum lugar?' Li perguntou.

'Não. É melhor aqui.' Ela voltou-se para Kurogane que observava os dois. 'Seria possível nos deixar a sós?'

'A sós? Aqui?' Kurogane perguntou surpreso sem querer. Ela sorriu para ele e confirmou.

Li pegou o livro que o rapaz estava estudando e estendeu para ele. 'Tem como continuar estudando na biblioteca?'

O jovem adoraria dizer que não, e que não queria deixar a sua princesa sozinha, com o amigo de dormitório, no alojamento deles. Li já tinha Kinomoto, não era justo o rapaz ficar recebendo visitas particulares daquela maneira, pensava esquecendo-se que ele mesmo já obrigara o colega a dormir várias vezes na sala de estudo da Irmandade porque estava recebendo visitas também. Fechou a cara e pegou o livro a contra gosto da mão de Li.

'Isso não está certo! Agora é você que anda recebendo visita particular o tempo todo. Daqui a pouco vem a sua outra namorada e aí eu vou ter que ficar o dia inteiro estudando na biblioteca.' Falou irritado.

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha para o colega e sorriu, pelo jeito o rapaz tinha gostado de Tomoyo e mostrava-se levemente enciumado. Kurogane era um galinha, não permitiria que a morena se relacionasse com ele. Agora é que não faria questão de apresentar os dois. 'Está me devendo, Kurogane. Cai fora daqui.' Falou vendo-o mais irritado. Ele bufou um pouco antes de sair batendo a porta com força. Voltou logo em seguida.

'E te dou meia hora e só!' Falou e depois bateu novamente a porta deixando finalmente Tomoyo e Li sozinhos.

'Acho que ele ficou um pouco bravo.' A morena comentou sem entender.

'Ele ficou com ciúmes.' Li clarificou. 'Ele gostou de você.' Completou sorrindo e achou mais graça ainda vendo a morena com o rosto levemente corado. Ela era tão branquinha que qualquer sinal de enrubescimento era fácil de identificar.

'Hã?' Falou sem graça. Realmente procurar um rapaz no seu dormitório era por demais comprometedor. Ela sabia disto, mas tinha que resolver algumas questões com Li. Não pensou muito.

'O que quer falar comigo, Daidouji?'

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes apertando as mãos de leve. Ele percebeu que ela estava nervosa. 'Precisamos falar sobre Sakura.'

'Sim, eu sei que foi por causa dela que veio aqui. O que quer saber de mim?'

Ela o fitou por alguns instantes e teve que dar razão a amiga, Li estava um rapaz lindo. 'Ela sofreu muito por você, sabia?' Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'Eu estive com ela este tempo todo e sei o quanto ela sofreu com a sua indiferença.'

'Eu não tive escolha.' Li falou encarando a jovem. 'Não foi fácil para mim também.'

Ela deu um passo a frente se aproximando do rapaz. 'Não consigo entender porque voltou. Você tem ideia do quanto ela sofreu e está sofrendo por você?'

'Tenho.'

'E mesmo assim insiste em ficar aqui no Japão?'

'Eu não tenho escolha.'

'Tenho vontade de matar você, Li. Tenho vontade de matar você, todas as vezes que observo os olhos de Sakura tristes, porque eu sei que o responsável por esta tristeza é você. Você sabe que eu sempre fui a favor da felicidade de Sakura e eu pensei que a felicidade dela fosse você.'

'Eu sei disso, Daidouji. Eu lembro do que fez.' Ele falou referindo-se ao esquema que ela e Meilyn fizeram para ele voltar ao Japão quando aprisionaram a carta vácuo.

'Então porque teve coragem de sumir da vida dela depois de saber que ela o amava?'

'Eu não tive escolha!' Repetiu mais alterado encarando a jovem nos olhos. 'Eu não tive.' Falou devagar.

'Por quê?' Ela insistiu.

'Eu não posso falar.'

'Meilyn me contou.' Ela falou e reparou que o rapaz deu um passo para trás, encarando-a surpresa.

'O que Meilyn contou?' Perguntou franzindo a testa. Se a prima tivesse dado com a língua nos dentes, brigaria feio com ela. Meilyn não tinha o direito de contar nada, sendo que ele tinha pedido segredo.

Tomoyo não desviou os olhos dele. 'Ela me contou sobre o seu treinamento.' Falou devagar e reparou que ele começou a ficar nervoso.

'E o que ela falou sobre o meu treinamento? Meilyn é exagerada e dramática demais. Você não deve dar muito crédito para ela.' A morena reparou na língua solta de Li.

Tomoyo deu mais um passo a frente ficando mais próxima do rapaz, estava com o rosto levantado ficando a centímetros do rosto dele. 'Ela me contou chorando que estavam maltratando você e me fez jurar não contar isso para Sakura.'

'Ela mentiu.' Ele falou com os olhos tremendo. 'Ela não entende nada.'

'E porque você está nervoso assim?'

'Eu não estou nervoso.' Ele falou com a voz controlada. 'O que exatamente você quer de mim, Daidouji?' Perguntou a fim de finalizar aquela conversa.

'Não posso pedir para você se afastar de Sakura, porque isso seria impossível tanto para ela como para você, mas que você acerte de uma vez sua situação com o clã.'

'Eu estou tentando.' Ele falou com sinceridade.

'Meilyn me falou que Sakura nunca seria aceita pelo Clã.'

'Exatamente.' Ele concordou.

'Então o que você vai fazer com relação a isso?'

'Eu não sei ainda.'

Ficaram em silêncio se encarando. Li engoliu em seco. 'Não conte para Sakura.'

'Não farei isso, mas acho que você é quem deveria contar a ela o que realmente aconteceu contigo.'

'Ela não precisa saber. Apenas se sentirá culpada por uma coisa que não teria controle.' Esclareceu à amiga a espera de que ela entendesse. 'Você a conhece como a palma de sua mão.'

Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça, respirou fundo e de forma demorada, sentia como se perdesse parte de sua alma. Desviou os olhos do rapaz pensando que ele estava certo. 'E por que está aqui? Se o clã permitiu que estivesse aqui, é por algum motivo.'

'Eles acham que eu vou pegar as cartas dela.' Novamente foi sincero com ela. 'Mas eu não vou fazer isso.' Falou em seguida observando que a jovem o olhava assustada.

'E o que pretende realmente fazer, Syaoran?' Tomoyo perguntou para o rapaz, que arregalou os olhos, reparando que ela tinha o chamado pelo primeiro nome. A morena nunca tinha feito isso antes.

'Estou ganhando tempo, Tomoyo.' Respondeu chamando-a também pelo primeiro nome. 'Estou ganhando tempo com eles.'

A morena reparou no que tinha dito e não pode deixar de se sentir bem ao ouvir o rapaz lhe chamando pelo primeiro nome. 'E acha que vai enganá-los até quando?'

'Isso... eu já não sei.' Falou suspirando e desviando os olhos da jovem. Passou a mão pelos cabelos pensando no que mais poderia falar para amiga para que ela soubesse o quanto ainda era apaixonado por Sakura.

'Você sabe que Sakura ainda é louca por você, não é?'

'Eu não sei... como você falou... ela está muito magoada comigo.' Ele caminhou até a janela e percebeu que a presença da jovem feiticeira estava se aproximando.

Tomoyo se aproximou dele e tocou no seu braço chamando a atenção do rapaz. 'Eu a consolei durante este tempo todo em que ela sofreu por sua ausência. Sakura vai da imensa tristeza a felicidade nos últimos tempos. Ela está tão feliz por você ter voltado, que ela não tem nem mais certeza se quer saber o porquê de você estar aqui.' Li abriu a boca para interromper a jovem que continuou. 'O que eu mais desejo no mundo é a felicidade dela e como eu lhe disse, se a felicidade dela é estar contigo, você pode ter certeza, Syaoran...' Repetiu o nome dele devagar. '... eu vou fazer de tudo para você e ela estarem juntos.'

Syaoran desviou os olhos da jovem e sorriu de leve, pensou em como Sakura tinha sorte de ter uma amiga como Tomoyo em sua vida. 'Eu sei disso.'

'Então, acerte sua situação com aquele bando de idiotas do seu clã e seja feliz com ela.' Seu tom era de ordem e Li não teve como não sorrir pensando que era exatamente isso que ele mais desejava no mundo. Ele se assustou quando sentiu as mãos da jovem pegando seu rosto e o forçando a fitá-la. 'Faça isso por vocês dois, Syaoran.'

Li arregalou os olhos, levou suas mãos até as da jovem que ainda tinha as dela no seu rosto. 'Eu vou fazer isso, Tomoyo.' Ela sorriu para ele e virou o rosto do rapaz beijando sua face de forma demorada. Li sorriu.

Ouviram batidas na porta e o rapaz olhou para a jovem. Afastaram-se. 'É Sakura.' Ele esclareceu para a morena. 'A presença dela...'

'Oh... ela não vai sossegar enquanto não souber o que eu vim fazer aqui.' Tomoyo falou aflita. Syaoran tinha que dar razão a ela. Sakura tinha se tornado uma jovem bem questionadora. Espremeria os dois até arrancar deles o que queria e isso poderia colocar em xeque o que o rapaz gostaria que se mantivesse em segredo. Mas não sabia o que fazer, deveria ter pedido para Tomoyo ir embora antes, quando sentiu a presença de Sakura se aproximando, mas não pensou que ela viesse tão rápido. Parecia que a jovem tinha usado Alada ou Corrida.

Tomoyo foi até a janela e olhou para fora. 'É muito alta.'

'Você quer mesmo sair pela minha janela?' O rapaz se surpreendeu com a morena.

'Vai ser uma droga se ela me vir aqui.' A morena falou e sabia que Li pensava a mesma coisa. 'Syaoran, eu não tenho poderes mágicos. Desça-me daqui logo.' Ordenou para o rapaz.

Sakura bateu novamente na porta. Li gritou já vai e pegou um dos seus ôfuros. 'Se ela desconfia disto, estamos os dois ferrados.'

'Então, seja rápido.' A jovem falou subindo no batente da janela e se segurando nela.

'Tomoyo.' Ele a chamou, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele. 'Obrigado.' Agradeceu.

Ela sorriu. 'Apenas faça o que é certo para você e para ela, Syaoran.' Ela voltou-se para trás. 'Agora, me tire daqui logo.'

O chinês sorriu de lado. 'Flores do vento.' Invocou sua magia que circulou a jovem fazendo-a descer devagar e em segurança até o chão. Olhou pela janela e pediu a Deus que ninguém tivesse visto aquilo. Tomoyo deu um aceno para o rapaz e virou-se caminhando devagar e se afastando do jardim lateral da irmandade. Li ainda ficou um tempo observando a jovem, até que as batidas de Sakura novamente o alertaram que ela estava lhe esperando.

'Syaoran?' Ouviu a voz amada. 'Você está bem?'

'Nunca estive melhor.' Ele respondeu baixinho e sorrindo. Caminhou até a porta para abri-la e finalmente deparar-se com as belas e amadas esmeraldas.

* * *

Tomoyo, Sakura e Li estavam em frente à Biblioteca Central da cidade de Tomoeda. Sakura tinha ligado para Eriol na noite passada e falado com o amigo de infância por sugestão de Yue. Talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la e Syaoran, a entender o que era aquela criatura que enfrentaram alguns dias atrás. Hiraguizawa não pareceu surpreso com o que tinha acontecido. Sakura teve a impressão de que a reencarnação de Clow tinha ficado mais surpreso, era com o fato de que Li estava de volta a Tomoeda.

'Clow realmente falou que a gente pode achar alguma resposta aqui?' Li perguntou para Sakura.

'Sim, ele falou que dentro desta biblioteca tem uma câmara bem no final do corredor dos livros de ocultismo que pode ter algum material que nos ajude a entender o que nós combatemos há alguns dias'.

'Não era mais fácil ele simplesmente ter lhe contado o que era... ou pelo menos o que ele achava que era e se tinha alguma teoria de como aquela criatura apareceu aqui em Tomoeda?' Tomoyo perguntou com um tom irritado.

'Bem, aí não seria Eriol Hiraguizawa.' Li respondeu. Detestava aquilo em Clow. Tudo para ele era nas entrelinhas, nunca era de forma clara e objetiva. 'Bem, vamos lá para ver o que achamos.' O rapaz falou já subindo as escadas que levava para a entrada principal da grande biblioteca.

Sakura ainda ouviu Kero resmungar defendendo Clow do último comentário maldoso de Syaoran sobre o seu antigo mestre. As duas amigas foram atrás dele.

'Nossa, que cheiro de mofo.' Sakura não pôde evitar comentar e completar com um espirro.

'Aqui é a parte mais escura da biblioteca, quase não entra luz e como a manutenção não é lá estas coisas.' Explicou Tomoyo, enquanto oferecia um lenço de papel para a amiga. Observou a jovem limpando o nariz e dando outro espirro. ' Não sabia que era alérgica a poeira.'

'Nem eu.' A jovem comentou, espirrando novamente. 'Preciso de uma água.' Falou parando e dando meia volta. 'Vou ao bebedor na antessala. Encontro com vocês daqui a pouco.'

Tomoyo e Syaoran observaram a jovem caminhando pelo corredor. Ela ainda deu uns dois espirros mostrando que realmente tinha alergia ao pó daquele lugar.

'Foi por pouco ontem.' A jovem falou sabendo que a amiga não ouviria e riu. Depois pensando com calma quando chegou ao seu dormitório, tinha se dado conta da loucura que tinha feito.

Syaoran riu. 'Você é maluca, Tomoyo.' Falou caminhando em direção aos livros. 'Mais do que eu pensava. Pelo menos você não filmou nada, não é?' Perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

'Claro que não!' Ela falou acompanhando-o. 'Você tem que resolver esta situação logo, Syaoran.'

'Não me pressiona, Tomoyo.'

'Então me prometa que não vai embora daqui a três anos.' Ela insistiu.

'Eu estou tentando.' Ele rebateu.

'E conta logo a verdade para Sakura.'

'Eu não posso.' Rebateu novamente.

Ela suspirou fundo. 'Você é enrolado demais.'

'E você simplifica tudo.'

Ouviram Sakura espirrar novamente e observaram a jovem caminhando lentamente ao encontro dos dois. 'E aí? Acharam alguma coisa?' Ela encarou os dois e levantou uma sobrancelha. 'Vocês nem procuraram ainda.' Constatou impaciente. Aquele cheiro e os espirros estavam irritando demais a feiticeira.

Li afastou-se de Tomoyo e foi em direção à câmara isolada. Sakura caminhou e parou ao lado de Tomoyo, não era burra para saber que eles tinham discutido e também não era burra para não deduzir que o motivo da discussão "educada" entre os dois era ela. Ia começar a falar alguma coisa com Tomoyo, quando Li chamou as duas.

'Achei algo interessante.' Ele falou com um livro nas mãos. Sakura leu mentalmente o título: "Lendas e criaturas das Trevas". Pensou que o nome era muito clichê, deveria ser um roteiro de um filme de terror de segunda.

'Eriol me paga por me mandar para cá.' Sakura comentou antes de espirar mais uma vez. Tomoyo novamente lhe entregou outro lenço de papel.

Syaoran pegou mais uns cinco livros. 'Acho melhor a gente estudá-los num lugar menos empoeirado.' Sugeriu observando o rosto vermelho da ruiva, consequência dos seus inúmeros e incontroláveis espirros.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa num dos cantos da biblioteca e cada um pegou um livro. Sakura tentou pegar o menos empoeirado, mas ainda tinha o lenço cobrindo o seu nariz e boca para diminuir a reação alérgica. Kero estava ainda dentro da mochila aberta da Mestra em cima da mesa de estudos do grupo, fingindo ser um bichinho de pelúcia para não levantar suspeita de alguns estudantes que também estavam, lendo ou estudando no grande salão, logo pegou no sono e estava dormindo dentro da bolsa.

Tomoyo observou o casal a sua frente, estavam concentrados na pesquisa, mas volta e meia se tocavam com uma desculpa qualquer. Ela deixou cair o lápis que tinha entre os dedos e abaixou observando as pernas dos seus amigos, como imaginava, estavam encostadas, era como se involuntariamente e sem eles mesmos perceberem, se aproximassem. Podia não entender de aura, magia e tal, mas de coração humano, isso ela era expert. O que tinha a sua frente era um casal completamente apaixonado um pelo outro e era só uma questão de tempo para que eles se entregassem a esta paixão. Tinha que dar um jeito daqueles dois cabeças dura se entenderem novamente. Suspirou de forma cansada.

'Tomoyo?' Sakura a chamou tirando os olhos do livro e fitando a amiga. 'Você está suspirando?'

A morena arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Não... só estou um pouco cansada.' Respondeu imediatamente. A ruiva inclinou o corpo fitando a amiga mais de perto. 'Você anda muito misteriosa, ontem não quis me dizer onde estava quando matou aula.'

Li tirou os olhos do livro e olhou de esguelha para a jovem ao seu lado. Tomoyo riu sem graça. 'Eu não matei aula. Você sabe que eu não faço isso.'

'Hoje de manhã aquele seu colega, Hitaru, me perguntou se você se sentia bem, pois achou que você tinha perdido a aula de ontem por estar doente'.

'Hitaru é um desligado.' Falou mal conseguindo controlar o nervosismo. Detestava mentir para a amiga.

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Você está mentindo. Está ficando vermelha.'

'Não...' Ela falou balançando as mãos a frente de forma frenética. 'Eu estava apenas dando um passeio.'

'Achei algo.' Li falou novamente, chamando a atenção das duas amigas e finalizando aquele interrogatório. Ele estendeu o livro a frente para que as jovens pudessem ver o que tinha achado. Tomoyo quase soltou outro suspiro de alívio, mas deteve-se. Sakura fitou a ilustração que Li mostrava.

'Acho que este desenho é bem parecido com o que enfrentamos há alguns dias.' A ruiva comentou e observou Li confirmar com a cabeça. Sakura tinha dado um cascudo em Kero para que o bichano acordasse e prestasse atenção na descoberta.

Li leu alguns trechos da descrição do Lobisomem para o grupo. Tudo se assemelhava a qualquer roteiro de filme de terror de segunda.

'Bem aí, está dizendo que lobisomens morrem só com balas de prata. Será que dá para levar fé nesta informação?' Perguntou Sakura.

'Eu realmente não sei. Mas acho que não custa tentar'. Respondeu Li.

'O que você acha, Kero?' Sakura indagou ao seu guardião.

'Lobisomens são criaturas tão mágicas quanto eu e Yue, só que como o próprio livro disse são seres pertencentes ao mundo das trevas. Às vezes eles surgem do nada e há lendas que tentam explicar a aparição deles como o mito do sétimo filho e tal. Acho que não custa tentar a tal bala de prata.'

Li respirou fundo e esticou o corpo estalando o pescoço para relaxar. Ficaram quase a tarde inteira enfurnados naquela biblioteca lendo e estudando um monte de livros de ocultismo. Estava cansado. Levantou-se e esticou um pouco as pernas. 'Minha espada quando materializada é de prata de lei, acho que se eu conseguir atingir o coração da besta, a gente resolve esta questão.'

'Só que fica a questão de como esta criatura conseguiu sair do mundo das trevas para o nosso.' Kero comentou.

'Isso fica para ser descoberto e resolvido depois, Kero.' Tomoyo ponderou. 'Acho que vocês tem que resolver um problema de cada vez.' A morena falou fitando o casal a sua frente.

'Tomoyo tem razão.' Ponderou Sakura. 'Um problema de cada vez.'

* * *

Syaoran caminhava de forma apressada pelo Campus. Estava atrasado para uma das aulas de mecânica aplicada. Tinha uma maçã na boca enquanto ainda arrumava a mochila com os papéis e alguns livros. Estava distraído quando esbarrou numa moça que estava parada, pegou-a pelo punho evitando que ela caísse pelo forte impacto. Assim que percebeu que ela estava com o centro de equilíbrio restabelecido soltou o punho e tirou a maçã da boca. 'Você está bem?' Perguntou de forma educada. 'Desculpe-me estou atrasado para minha aula.' Explicou o motivo da distração finalmente observando a jovem. Era uma das suas colegas de alguma matéria. Tinha pego tantas matérias naquele semestre que estava um pouco perdido, além disso não era muito social entre os colegas de turma.

'Sem problema.' Ela falou. Li tentou ultrapassá-la para continuar seu caminho até a sala de aula, mas a jovem não saiu do caminho. Ela estendeu um papel para ele. 'Não quer ir à festa em comemoração ao aniversário da nossa universidade?'

Syaoran não era muito de festas. 'Acho que não, não sou muito social.' Tentou educadamente recusar o convite.

'Seria muito importante que você e Kinomoto fossem. Vocês foram os herois sobreviventes do ataque do maníaco do Campus.' Li se perguntou se realmente a garota pensava que este tipo de fama era algo positivo. 'A cerveja e a comida vai ser tudo de graça.' Continuou na tentativa de convencê-lo a aceitar o convite. 'Além disso, vamos comemorar a segunda noite de lua cheia do mês, a Lua Azul.' Syaoran pensou que, agora sim, a garota lhe dera uma informação interessante.

'Eu vou pensar. Obrigado pelo convite.' Ele falou pegando o papel da mão da moça e voltando sua atenção ao caminho até a sala de aula.

* * *

'Você tem certeza que o lobisomem vai atacar hoje?' Sakura perguntou para Li que estava ao seu lado. Estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore perto de onde acontecia a grande festa da faculdade. Todos, exatamente, todos os jovens estavam naquela festa, inclusive Tomoyo que cantaria junto com o coral para homenagear a tal lua cheia azul.

'Bem, deixamos passar uma informação interessante que depois conferi. Todas as mortes aconteceram em noites de lua cheia.'

'Claro.' Sakura soltou batendo com a mão na testa. 'Sinto-me como uma idiota. É clichê demais isso.' Confessou para ele. A jovem tirou os olhos da construção e virou para o lado onde encontrou seu guardião da lua debruçado em uma árvore. Yue estava na penumbra, mantendo-se escondido para não chamar a atenção dos jovens. Kero estava num galho da mesma árvore. Syaoran exigiu que, se ela participasse novamente do confronto com o tal ser das trevas, os seus dois guardiões precisariam estar presentes para protegê-la, caso fosse necessário.

Yue soltou um suspiro um pouco entediado em ficar observando aqueles jovens entrando e saindo da grande construção. Não gostava muito de ficar naquela expectativa. Não queria confessar, mas sentiu-se muito satisfeito quando recebeu o telefonema de sua Mestra, solicitando sua presença.

'Reparou como o nível de magia da Mestra cresceu desde que o descendente de Clow voltou, Kerberus?'

Kero observou o casal de feiticeiros sentado a poucos metros de distância. 'Sim. Mas isso já era o esperando. Sakura ficou muito tempo sem usar magia.'

'Exatamente por isso me surpreende esta evolução tão grande em tão pouco tempo.'

'No que está pensando, Yue? Kerberus perguntou francamente para o guardião da lua, pois não conseguia achar uma explicação para a colocação do outro.

'Eu não sei. Mas algo me diz que a sucessora e o descendente de Clow tem uma ligação que vai muito além do que nosso antigo mestre imaginou.'

'Ou será que de alguma forma, Clow, talvez tenha arquitetado isso?' O guardião dourado ponderou.

'Talvez. Clow era um homem com muitos mistérios.' Yue falou isso de forma amarga. Amava seu antigo mestre e criador, mas sabia que havia algo por trás de cada movimento daquele enigmático homem.

'Tem algo que ainda não sabemos, mas que tenho a sensação que logo descobriremos mais alguma peça deste quebra cabeça.'

'O que você acha deste negócio de lobisomem?'

'Sinceramente, para mim isto é só a ponta do imenso iceberg em que estamos prontos para bater.'

'Anda vendo muito filme romântico com Touya, Yue.'

O guardião da lua não aguentou e deu um cascudo bem forte na cabeçona de Kero. 'Cala a boca.'

Os dois já começariam uma discussão, quando observaram um rapaz se aproximando do casal de feiticeiros. Não era o lobisomem, não tinha poder mágico nenhum envolvendo o rapaz. Mas a raiva que circulava o corpo do rapaz era fácil deles perceberem.

Makoto parou em frente aos dois encarando-os com ódio. Sakura nem ao menos tinha se dado ao trabalho de procurá-lo para tentar uma reparação do que havia acontecido algumas semanas atrás, ela simplesmente ignorou a sua existência. A jovem apoiou uma das mãos no chão e levantou fitando, o até agora namorado. Makoto desviou o olhar da amada e encarou com fúria Syaoran, podia jurar que o rapaz estava com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

'Você nem se deu ao trabalho de me explicar melhor o que aconteceu aquela noite.' Makoto voltou a fitar Sakura. 'E agora fica o tempo inteiro ao lado deste aí.'

'Eu expliquei o que está acontecendo.' Sakura retrucou. 'Já lhe disse que sou uma feiticeira e estou aqui com este aí justamente esperando aquela coisa que nos atacou para tentar pará-lo.'

'Você precisa da ajuda dele, não é?' Ele relembrou das palavras dela. 'E porque não precisa da minha ajuda?'

Syaoran não conseguiu impedir que um sorriso realmente debochado surgisse nos seus lábios. Oras era tão claro o porquê dele não poder ajudar Sakura em nada. Porque ele não mantinha a dignidade e se afastava logo da jovem?

'Contaram-me que viram você e este chinês se beijando naquela noite mais cedo.' O rapaz falou com um tom triste. Sakura ficou surpresa, não tinha imaginado que alguém tivesse visto o beijo ardente que tinha trocado com Li antes daquela besta aparecer. 'Além disso, já me informaram que você vai todos, exatamente todos os dias, no alojamento dele.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Anda me espionando, Makoto?'

'Não, mas as pessoas não são cegas, Sakura. Você está me corneando com este aí sem nem ao menos tem a dignidade de terminar o nosso namoro.' Ele pegou a mão da jovem, fazendo Li fechar o sorriso debochado. Não gostava quando tocavam na sua flor. Levantou-se parando um passo atrás da jovem, colocou a mão no bolso apertando a esfera negra. Se aquele idiota tentasse beijá-la na frente dele como fez questão de fazer há um tempo, ele o cortaria ao meio sem pestanejar.

A ruiva suspirou, pensando que realmente tinha esquecido que Makoto existia na Terra, simplesmente deletou a existência do namorado desde que Li havia lhe beijado daquela forma tão intensa, depois tudo foi uma avalanche de acontecimentos. Makoto não tinha espaço no mundo dela. Ele não tinha espaço no coração da jovem, pois este já estava completamente ocupado pelo chinês com aura verde esmeralda, a qual ela podia sentir e que sabia que estava atrás dela.

'Você tem razão, lhe devo desculpas.' Ela falou por fim de forma sincera para o rapaz. Li adoraria intervir e dizer que ela não tinha nada o que se desculpar para um idiota daqueles, mas tentou se controlar. Ele só queria que ela despachasse logo aquele cara dali e de preferência da vida dela de uma vez.

'Assim é um bom começo.' Makoto falou suavizando o rosto e tentando sorrir para ela. Ainda tinha a mão de Sakura presa a dele e ele a levou até a altura do peito. Li apertou mais forte a esfera negra. Era bom a ruiva terminar com isso ou ele mesmo terminaria com aquela palhaçada. 'Eu te amo demais, Sakura. Você está apenas balançada por causa da volta deste cara, mas eu sei que no fundo do seu coração, você me ama também. Ele está confundindo você.'

'Agora, chega!' Li teve que se meter, empurrou o rapaz fazendo assim com que ele soltasse a mão de Sakura. 'Cai fora.' Falou entre os dentes.

'Não se meta nisto, Syaoran.' Sakura falou de forma perigosa. 'Isso é assunto meu.'

Li retrucaria a jovem, afirmando que era assunto dele sim, mas sentiu um soco de Makoto no rosto. Agora sim tinha uma ótima desculpa para sentar o braço naquele idiota. Pegou o pescoço do rapaz e levantou-o olhando com fúria para ele. 'Vou fazer você se arrepender do dia que colocou os olhos nela, imbecil.'

Sakura rodou os olhos com aquela demonstração exagerada de testosterona. Será que os rapazes não poderiam simplesmente resolver suas diferenças conversando? Tinha que ter toda aquela cena teatral de quinta?

'Syaoran pare! Isto é assunto meu!' Ela falou segurando o braço do rapaz. 'Não se meta.'

Li tinha ainda o pescoço do rapaz bem preso nas suas mãos. Era só apertar mais um pouco e quebraria a traqueia dele. Makoto inutilmente tentava socar Syaoran para se livrar da mão de ferro. Por fim, o guerreiro chinês soltou o adversário que caiu tossindo no chão, tentado buscar ar para os pulmões. 'Cai fora daqui.' Ordenou novamente para Makoto.

Sakura deu um passo a frente de Li. 'Isso é assunto meu, Syaoran.' Repetiu incomodada. Ela se abaixou e fitou Makoto que estava sentado no chão ainda tentando se recuperar. 'Desculpe-me por não ter lhe procurado, mas as coisas saíram do controle.' Ele a fitou de forma apaixonada fazendo a jovem se sentir pior. 'Makoto... a gente não pode mais continuar. Eu realmente sinto muito.'

'Ela precisa ser mais clara contigo?' Li se meteu novamente e recebeu um olhar em chamas como resposta pela intervenção. 'Ah! Desisto.' Falou irritado afastando-se dos dois e debruçando-se na árvore. 'Droga.' Falou irritado.

Sakura voltou-se para Makoto e o ajudou a se levantar. O rapaz agradeceu. 'É melhor você ir, Makoto.' Ela falou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção a festa. 'Tem certas coisas que não precisam ser ditas com todas as palavras.' Ele sentiu que ali ela estava terminando com ele. 'Eu sinto muito se te fiz sofrer... mas...' Ela deteve-se por alguns segundos e se sentiu tentada a olhar par trás, na direção de Li, ele reparou nisto. 'Não tem como você ter lugar na minha vida.' Sakura o encarou novamente, encolhendo os ombros. 'Eu sinto muito se estou lhe fazendo sofrer, juro que tentei gostar de você...'

'É por causa dele, não é?' O rapaz perguntou de forma triste e a viu acenando timidamente que sim com a cabeça. Ele deu um passo a frente e beijou a testa da jovem. 'Eu não vou desistir de você'. Falou afastando-se dela, pois tinha percebido o chinês novamente se aproximando dos dois. Sakura acompanhou com os olhos o corpo cabisbaixo do rapaz que até pouco tempo era seu namorado. Sentiu pena. No fundo tinha usado o rapaz por um tempo, como uma das tentativas de tocar a vida para frente sem Syaoran. Não foi correto o que fez e também não foi correta sua atitude, de simplesmente descartá-lo, mas estava longe de ser uma heroína politicamente correta. Estava completamente envolvida por Syaoran novamente e só não tinha simplesmente se entregado àquela paixão toda, porque sabia que sofreria com o retorno dele para China. Como ela mesma decidiu, preferiu permanecer no purgatório por três anos. A figura do ex-namorado diluiu-se no meio da multidão de jovens que estavam chegando para o grande evento. Não pôde evitar que um suspiro de alívio saísse de seus lábios. Melhor um fim trágico do que uma tragédia sem fim, pensou para si. Makoto logo encontraria uma outra garota e esqueceria que ela existia.

'Espero que este idiota não se aproxime de você novamente.' Ouviu a voz de Li. 'Se ele tentar lhe beijar novamente, eu corto ele ao meio.' Ameaçou.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha. Pelo que ela lembrava fora ele quem lhe forçou um beijo há algum tempo, e sabendo que ela era uma jovem comprometida. Se tinha alguém errado naquela história, era ele. Estava pronta para retrucar por puro divertimento em discutir com ele, quando sentiram a presença já conhecida da criatura das trevas. Ouviram um grito feminino, pelo jeito o bichão estava tão esfomeado que resolveu atacar a primeira pessoa que viu pelo caminho, deveria estar ainda se recuperando do último encontro com os feiticeiros.

'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. LIBERTE-SE!' invocou seu poder. 'Vamos!' chamou Yue e Kerberus já em suas forma original. Syaoran já estava correndo em direção ao grito com a espada em punho. Correu atrás do rapaz. Sua cabeça funcionava a mil por hora pensando nas cartas e quais poderia usar, para combater aquela fera. Uma das prioridades era proteger Li e não permitir que ele se machucasse como da outra vez. 'Escudo...' Ela sussurrou sabendo que a carta a ouviria. 'Conto contigo.'

Syaoran logo identificou a besta atacando uma garota tonta que estava indo para a festa sozinha. Pela quantidade de sangue que encontrou não deveria mais estar viva, achou melhor não pensar nisto e focar na destruição daquele ser das trevas de uma vez para evitar novas mortes. Saltou segurando um dos seus talismãs mágicos. 'Deus do trovão, eu invoco o seu poder!' Gritou e logo um raio atingiu a fera que urrou de dor finalmente soltando sua presa. O jovem cravou sua espada nas costas do bichão, mas este num movimento brusco fez o rapaz cair no chão, soltando sua espada. Sem perder tempo a besta encarou o feiticeiro e ignorando a dor à estocada das costas, pulou para cima do rapaz que não pôde deixar de pensar que agora estava ferrado, a fera no entanto, bateu em algo e foi arremessada longe. Li sorriu de lado observando o escudo forte de Sakura, olhou rapidamente para trás e lá estavam as três figuras mágicas. Sakura segurando seu báculo mágico com seus dois guardiões em suas formas originais um de cada lado. 'Poder inacreditável.' Constatou observando a aura da jovem forte e brilhante.

'Bola de fogo!' Kerberus soltou seu poder na fera que foi lançada novamente para trás alguns metros batendo numa árvore. Mas isso não a deteve, ela avançou novamente agora na direção da Feiticeira que permaneceu parada, Yuwe parou a frente da Mestra e levantou os braços formando uma flecha de luz, atirou na fera que novamente tombou para trás. Estava claro que agora a desigualdade de forças era incrível.

Sakura rodou seu cetro mágico e correu em direção da fera, jogou duas cartas para cima, 'Água! Gelo!' A fera foi envolvida pela mágica e logo um enorme cubo de gelo apareceu à frente do grupo. Sakura parou ao lado de Syaoran que ainda estava no chão observando o ataque com curiosidade. 'Quero que tome cuidado ao golpeá-lo no coração. Se não for certeiro este bicho feio nunca vai nos deixar em paz.' Ela falou sem olhar para o rapaz. 'Você não pode errar.'

'Eu nunca erro.' Ele retrucou, incomodado, levantando uma das mãos e fazendo a espada que estava largada no chão voar até a sua mão, como que puxada por um forte imã.

'Ótimo.' Ela falou. Os dois colocaram-se em posição de ataque, o plano era simples. Li tinha que acertar uma estocada certeira no coração da fera ou a coisa não teria fim. Como a feiticeira havia previsto, logo o ser das trevas conseguiu quebrar o bloco de gelo que o prendia espalhando pedaços para todos os lados. 'Salto!' Ela voou envolvida pela magia da carta e pulou na direção da fera para distraí-lo para que Li se aproximasse para atingi-lo. Yue e Kerberus observaram os dois jovens atacando a fera.

'Estão muito perto do monstro, se atacarmos podemos feri-los.' Kerberus rosnou.

Yue apertou os olhos observando sua Mestra saltando de um lado para o outro de forma segura e autoconfiante a fim de distrair o monstro para que Li se aproximasse. Ela não estava com medo, estava segura de seus poderes e confiava no parceiro de forma cega.

Li aproveitou uma brecha, parou na frente de Sakura e com um golpe perfeito deu a estocada fatal na fera, que ainda tentou golpeá-lo, pois o rapaz estava próximo o suficiente do lobisomem para pelo menos antes de morrer arrancar-lhe a cabeça com suas garras, no entanto ela bateu com força no escudo de Sakura que envolvia Li. O sangue da fera escorreu pela barreira mágica e após alguns segundos de agonia, o gigantesco animal se transformou numa nuvem de pó negro.

O jovem guerreiro estava com a respiração ofegante, realmente tinha depositado muita força no golpe, mas sabia que não poderia errar. Sentiu uma fincada nas costas informando que com o gesto brusco provavelmente tinha aberto o ferimento, já quase cicatrizado. Ele levantou e caminhou até a sua espada que tinha ficado caída no chão assim que o mostro virou pó. Observou-a por alguns segundos pensando que aquela arma mágica novamente não tinha lhe decepcionado. Sakura parou ao seu lado, ele conseguia sentir a aura da jovem bem próxima, não precisava virar o rosto para saber que ela estava ali. 'Suas costas estão sangrando, Syaoran. O combinado era você maneirar.'

'Não deu.' Ele respondeu em tom ríspido. Não estava gostando daquela proteção de Sakura. Será que ela simplesmente não poderia deixá-lo ser o herói e pronto.

'Não sou uma princesa que precisa de um herói, Syaoran.' Falou como se lesse seus pensamentos.

'Não é isso.' Falou trincando os dentes e transformando novamente sua espada na esfera negra para ser guardada. Sakura também estava pendurando sua chave no pescoço.

'Sei...' Falou afastando-se dele e caminhando em direção ao corpo da última vítima do lobisomem. Yue estava abaixado com um dos joelhos no chão observando o cadáver. Kerberus também não gostou de constatar que a garota já estava morta. 'Logo a policia vai aparecer, é melhor vocês irem.' Ela sugeriu para os guardiões. 'Obrigada pela ajuda.'

Os dois estavam loucos para dizer que não tinham ajudado muito, mas aquela não era a hora. Logo aquele lugar se tornaria um pandemônio e realmente era melhor estarem longe dali. Yue fechou os olhos da jovem com pesar e encarou sua Mestra uma última vez antes de levantar voo com o tigre alado.

'Vamos sair daqui.' Sakura ouviu a voz de Li e ao longe podia ouvir o barulho de sirenes. Alguém já tinha chamado a polícia.

* * *

Sakura entrou no quarto do seu alojamento, o dia já estava clareando. Observou Tomoyo dormindo, sentada na cama com um livro no colo. Provavelmente a amiga estava tentando esperá-la, mas foi vencida pelo sono. Kero não estava na sua gaveta-cama, provavelmente tinha ido com Yue para a casa de Touya. Seus dois guardiões andavam muito misteriosos ultimamente. Na verdade desde que souberam que Syaoran tinha retornado, que foi quando o tal lobisomem apareceu. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Talvez, de alguma forma, as duas situações estivessem interligadas. Syaoran foi taxativo em afirmar, que não diria o real motivo de seu retorno ao Japão e a jovem não tinha como se enganar achando que isso no fundo estava, além de causando cólicas de curiosidade, lhe magoando. Suas suposições do real motivo do guerreiro chinês ter retornado começavam em teorias românticas até suposições terríveis.

Tomoyo ouviu o barulho da amiga se locomovendo no quarto e acordou. 'Sakura...' Ela sussurrou observando a amiga que sorriu para ela informando que tudo tinha acabado bem. 'Então, o plano deu certo, Graças a Deus.' Ela constatou e observou a amiga confirmando com a cabeça. Sakura estava tirando as cartas mágicas do bolso e colocando-as no livro para escondê-las novamente embaixo do colchão.

'Preciso de um banho.' A ruiva falou já caminhando em direção ao banheiro. Tomoyo a esperou, tinha muitas perguntas e a principal era porque a amiga tinha chegado só aquela hora da manhã. Os olhos violeta fitaram o relógio que marcava 6:30AM. Era muito tempo desde que ocorreu a confusão que acabou com a festa de comemoração do aniversário do Campus universitário. Tinham descoberto mais um corpo mutilado, de uma jovem desta vez, e a morena não pôde negar que sentiu uma leve vertigem pensando que a vítima era sua adorada prima. A festa acabou, o Reitor mandou todos voltarem para seus alojamentos. Os policiais ficaram como loucos andando pelo Campus em busca do assassino, mas nem sinal dele. E nem sinal de Sakura e Li.

A ruiva saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e secando os cabelos longos úmidos. Tomoyo observou a amiga colocar uma camisola e sentar na beirada da cama. Ela abafou um bocejo com a mão.

'Acho que vou dormir pelo menos um pouquinho.' Falou pegando o relógio da mesinha de cabeceira. 'Duvido que tenha aula de anatomia hoje depois da confusão toda de ontem.'

'E onde estava para chegar só agora?' A morena se odiou por perguntar, mas não conseguiu. Sakura tirou os olhos do relógio e fitou a amiga. 'Você e Li se entenderam de uma vez?' Perguntou com um fio de esperança que o rapaz tivesse resolvido tudo.

'Estávamos no hospital. Syaoran acabou abrindo o ferimento das costas. O hospital estava cheio e por isso demorou mais do que o normal. Além disso, o cabeça dura falava o tempo todo que não era nada urgente e ficamos no final da fila.'

'Mas ele está bem?' Ela perguntou preocupada com o Li, Sakura respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

'Ele é muito cabeça dura.' Agora foi a vez da morena confirmar com a cabeça.

Sakura de repente caiu na gargalhada fazendo a amiga ficar em cólicas de curiosidade. Não tinha como não indagá-la. A ruiva limpou os olhos que já estavam molhados de tanto que a jovem feiticeira tinha rido. 'O enfermeiro ficou insinuando o tempo todo que os pontos do Syaoran tinham aberto, porque tínhamos transando de forma selvagem.'

'E não era o que você gostaria de estar fazendo?' A morena perguntou maliciosa para a amiga fazendo-a ficar corada.

'Claro que não, Tomoyo.' Sakura respondeu irritada.

'Sei.' Ela murmurou. 'E o que você respondeu para ele?'

'Oras, não falamos nada.' Sakura falava agora sem rir, mostrando que estava incomodada com a colocação da amiga. 'Era realmente a melhor explicação para a abertura dos machucados do Syaoran. Se contássemos para ele que enfrentamos um lobisomem, acho que o homem não acreditaria mesmo, não é?'

Tomoyo ponderou que realmente a amiga tinha razão.

'Além disso, é maravilhoso ver Syaoran ficar vermelho como um tomate.' Ela comentou sorrindo antes de dar um segundo bocejo informando à amiga que estava realmente muito cansada. Tomoyo observou a jovem se deitando e cobrindo-se com as cobertas, em poucos segundos ela podia ouvir a respiração leve da amiga, que dormia tranquilamente.

* * *

Sakura corria pelas ruas de Tomoeda perseguindo um grupo de zumbis que invadiram a cidade nos últimos dias e que estavam causando pânico por toda a parte. Já se passara quase um mês do episódio do Lobisomem. De repente parece que Tomoeda estava servindo de set para algum filme de terror de quinta categoria. Li, Sakura e seus guardiões saíam quase todas as noites para impedir que seres das trevas fizessem mais vítimas humanas.

Tomoyo vinha logo atrás com sua inseparável filmadora tentando gravar mais uma das façanhas de sua amiga. 'Corrida!' Sakura gritou jogando uma carta para cima e levantando o báculo. Com o poder extra da carta, ultrapassou o grupo e acertou com toda a força o báculo rosa, em um dos zumbis. O monstro se dobrou ao meio. Outro morto vivo a segurou por trás prendendo seus braços e a levantando do chão. 'Solte-me, coisa fedorenta!' Arregalou os olhos vendo a aproximação de outro pela frente. Levantou as duas pernas e chutou-o com força afastando-o de si. O zumbi que a agarrava, apertou-a ainda mais fazendo a garota sentir as costelas estalarem.

'Solta ela, bicho feio!' Ouviu a voz de Tomoyo sem acreditar e logo o barulho de metal batendo na cabeça do morto vivo. O monstro finalmente soltou Sakura que se virou para trás vendo o zumbi esfregando a cabeça.

'To-Tomoyo?'

A morena estava atrás do monstro batendo uma mão na outra com pose vitoriosa. Sakura sorriu para a amiga que fez um sinal de OK para ela. A feiticeira já ia aproximar-se da amiga quando os zumbis voltaram a tentar atacá-la.

'Luta!' Com o poder da carta ela correu e pulou passando por cima de Tomoyo e acertando uma voadora no zumbi que tentava pegar a amiga. O mostro caiu sem cabeça no chão e logo desapareceu formando uma nuvem de pó. Porém, logo outro tentou se aproximar da Mestra das cartas que usando seu báculo como bastão, golpeou um a um eliminando-os, ou melhor, eliminando alguns membros dos mortos vivos que se desprendiam do corpo quando eram golpeados pela jovem. E mesmo estando sem braços ou uma das pernas, eles tentavam avançar sobre a garota. Apenas quando suas cabeças eram arrancadas é que desapareciam finalmente, surgindo uma nuvem de pó negro.

'SAKURA!' A japonesa de olhos verdes voltou-se para trás com o grito da amiga. Piscou os olhos vendo a morena presa por dois dos zumbis e um deles prontos para morder o cérebro dela em busca de alimento.

'Vento!' A poderosa rajada de vento empurrou Tomoyo livrando-a dos dois mortos vivos. Sakura correu até os dois, acertou o báculo com força na cabeça de um enquanto o outro recebeu um chute da jovem caindo no chão, mas como sempre aquelas pestes não sumiam de vez.

'Trovão! É a sua vez!' A carta criou forma e envolveu rapidamente os dois zumbis, eletrocutando-os e deixando-os estatelados no chão.

'Tira! Tira isso de mim!' Sakura piscou os olhos caindo na gargalhada enquanto Tomoyo tentava se livrar da mão de um dos zumbis que estava presa ao seu braço. Vendo o rosto vermelho da morena, resolveu ajudá-la batendo o báculo com força na mão solitária que correu fugindo das duas. 'Isso! Isso é nojento.' Sakura riu novamente e logo foi acompanhada pela amiga.

'Acho que anda vendo muito Pokémon, Sakura.' Tomoyo disse se referindo ao jeito de Sakura ter convocado a carta. A feiticeira sorriu sem graça enquanto coçava a cabeça em sinal de encabulamento.

'Ah, é uma maneira diferente de chamar as cartas. Além disso, elas gostam.'

'Trovão, eu escolho você!' Tomoyo falou caindo na gargalhada com a amiga.

Mas se a dupla pensava que tinha terminado, estavam muito enganadas. Logo, foram cercadas pelos mortos vivos, muitos deles sem alguma parte do corpo. Sakura levantou o báculo a sua frente, pronta para puxar qualquer carta.

'Agora tem que ser para valer. Espada!' Logo o báculo cor de rosa transformou-se numa mortal espada nas mãos da Mestra. Tomoyo ficou atrás da amiga olhando apavorada para a cilada em que estavam.

'Bruxa maldita. Não pode destruir a todos nós! Somos imortais.' Um dos zumbis falou para a jovem.

'Você deveria escovar os dentes.'

O grupo avançou sobre as meninas. Tomoyo fechou os olhos e gritou assustada, de repente, sentiu-se ser suspensa no ar pela mão. Abriu os olhos e levou um enorme susto ao ver que estava voando, deixando o grupo de mortos vivos frustrados. Levantou a cabeça e viu Sakura na sua forma angelical com o par de asas brancas e compridas. Segurou com as duas mãos, a mão esquerda da amiga. 'Não me deixa cair, hem?'

'Nunca!' Foi a resposta da ruiva. A morena suspirou aliviada, mas logo arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a amiga dando a volta e descendo, indo em direção ao grupo novamente.

'Ai-meu-Deus!'

'Vamos terminar com esta brincadeira!' A jovem falou entre os dentes dando rasantes ao lado dos zumbis e cortando a cabeça de um de cada vez. Logo, apenas restou uma nuvem de pó permitindo assim que as duas amigas pousassem em segurança na rua.

'Juro que eu estou até escutando a música tema de Buffy, a caça vampiros.' Tomoyo brincou enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

'Ela não é tão boa quanto eu.' Sakura retrucou. Com um gesto a espada voltou a ser o cetro da Mestra das cartas.

'Com certeza que não!' Concordou rindo enquanto observava cada movimento da amiga adorada.

'Vamos procurar os outros. Talvez precisem de nossa ajuda.'

Tomoyo fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção aos restos da filmadora pulando os montinhos de pó que estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Sakura observou a amiga e soltou um longo suspiro. Ela tinha quebrado a filmadora para tentar salvá-la. Caminhou até a amiga abaixando-se ao lado dela, que estava juntando os pedaços. 'Eu prometo comprar uma nova para você.'

'Mas que porcaria!' A morena falou levantando-se e chutando o que restava do aparelho. Sakura arregalou os olhos, assustada. 'Ela não protegeu nem o que eu tinha gravado antes. Aposto como era _"made in china"_!'

Sakura gargalhou. 'Não fala isso para o Syaoran.'

'Ele pode sentir-se ofendido, não é?'

A feiticeira confirmou com a cabeça. 'Pelo menos ela quebrou a cabeça do zumbi.'

'Eu quase que quebrei o meu pulso. Nem para isso ela serviu.' Retrucou a morena.

'Vamos Tomoyo.' Sakura falou passando o braço pelos ombros da amiga. 'Vamos encontrar os outros. Devem estar precisando da nossa ajuda para se livrarem destes mortos vivos.'

Caminharam alguns minutos pelas ruas desertas de Tomoeda. Parecia uma cidade sitiada. Tomoyo não se distanciava da feiticeira que caminhava de forma decidida e cautelosa. A jovem parou de repente, fazendo a amiga bater nas suas costas. A morena ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquela rotina de aventuras, mas também havia se recusado a ficar trancada dentro de um quarto de alojamento enquanto sua adorada amiga estava nas ruas. 'Por que parou? Tá vendo algum monstro? Eu estou sem a minha câmera para me proteger, melhor a gente voltar para o nosso apartamento.'

'Ele está vindo para cá.' Sakura falou sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso nos lábios. Tomoyo rodou os olhos. Não precisava de poder mágico ou intuição, e sim dedução, para saber que a jovem estava se referindo a Li. Logo o rapaz apareceu caminhando devagar. Na mão direita estava sua espada. Estava com a respiração um pouco ofegante, provavelmente também tinha lutado contra alguns zumbis.

Acharam melhor sair para combater os seres das trevas separados, Syaoran já tinha deixado claro que não gostava de ser protegido por Sakura, então para que não entrassem em uma discussão sem fim todas as noites, concordaram em agir separados. O plano de trabalharem separados estaria perfeito se não fosse o fato de que, como magnetismo, os dois sempre involuntariamente procuravam um ao outro. Este lance de presença mágica era um GPS astral muito eficiente, pensava Tomoyo sorrindo.

Eles caminharam um em direção ao outro, sem evitar de trocarem sorrisos, não conseguiam nem disfarçar a atração que sentiam, mas tentavam a todo custo manter suas cabeças e seus hormônios no lugar.

* * *

'Mas que droga!' Sakura desabafou jogando-se numa cadeira no refeitório. Na mesa estava Tomoyo e alguns antigos amigos de escola e agora de faculdade. 'Nem com a situação que Tomoeda se encontra o professor Yawaguiza consegue ser piedoso e fazer uma prova de anatomia razoável.'

Tomoyo observou a amiga bufando, com certeza foi péssima na prova para a qual tinha tentando estudar a semana toda. Verdade seja dita que a ruiva não tinha mais muito tempo para se dedicar à faculdade. Às noites ela saía para lutar contra seres das trevas. Durante o dia dormia, cansada das aventuras noturnas ou estava na biblioteca, à procura de algum livro que lhe desse finalmente uma explicação razoável para o que estava acontecendo, na antes pacata cidade de Tomoeda.

'Tenho certeza que ele será benevolente.' A morena falou tentando passar credibilidade nas suas palavras. Sakura bufou mais uma vez mostrando que não tinha como acreditar. Tomaria bomba na matéria novamente e se tivesse sorte, mas muita sorte, um zumbi comeria o cérebro do professor e então a matéria seria suspensa neste semestre.

'Você vai conseguir, Sakura.' Uma jovem morena falou tentando alegrar a amiga. Sakura sorriu reconhecendo Chiharu. Sorriu para ela e fez que sim com a cabeça. 'Anda muito sumida, senhorita Kinomoto. Será que desde o surgimento do senhor Li, ele não tem mais permitido que a namorada conviva com os velhos amigos?' Sakura corou e era esta a intenção da jovem.

'É que tem acontecido tanta coisa, Chiharu.' A ruivinha falou tentando se desculpar. Realmente andava negligenciando os amigos, mas simplesmente não tinha tempo para mais nada.

Chiharu meneou a cabeça e no final concordou. 'Verdade. Aconteceram tantas coisas estranhas aqui no Campus e na cidade, que meus pais resolveram me proibir de passear muito.'

'E quem acaba sem namorada sou eu.' Um rapaz falou passando os braços pelos ombros da jovem e a abraçando com carinho. Era Yamazaki. Chiharu sorriu encabulada, mas se virou e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do namorado de tantos e tantos anos.

Chiharu e Yamazaki namoravam desde... desde sei lá, desde do tempo que Sakura e Li namoravam também, a ruiva pensou franzindo a testa de leve. Não tinha como negar que gostaria que o relacionamento dela e de Li fosse como o dos amigos a sua frente.

'E teus pais são fogo, não te deixam nem sair comigo à tardinha mais.' O rapaz continuou o seu lamento.

'Isso vai passar, daqui a pouco tudo volta ao normal.' Sakura falou. Agora era ela quem deveria passar confiança para o grupo. Ela e Li resolveriam a confusão que estava acontecendo em Tomoeda, novamente.

Uma jovem arrumou os óculos no rosto e fitou o grupo, tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. 'Mas eu estou adorando esta onda de coisas estranhas, o pessoal do jornal está trabalhando o dobro.' Naoko estava cursando jornalismo e fazia parte da equipe do jornal local.

'Naoko, você não muda mesmo. Adora contos esquisitos.' Tomoyo comentou balançando a cabeça de leve.

Naoko nem ligou para o comentário, debruçou na mesa e com ar de jornalista que soltaria uma notícia bombástica falou: 'Eu lhes contei que vi um lobisomem no passado correndo pelo Campus?' Sakura e Tomoyo se entreolharam apreensivas. Naoko olhou para Sakura e franziu a testa. 'Você e o Li tiveram muita sorte mesmo em conseguir sobreviver a um ataque daquela fera.' Sakura engoliu em seco.

Tomoyo riu nervosa. 'Aquilo foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto de alguns alunos.'

'Mas e aquelas mortes todas? Tem algo de muito estranho acontecendo em Tomoeda novamente.' Yamazaki falou agora sério, ainda tinha o braço nos ombros da namorada, parecia que estava pronto para protegê-la se alguma criatura das trevas aparecesse para atacá-los.

'Novamente?' Naoko indagou ao rapaz.

'Quando eu tinha uns 10 anos aconteceram também coisas muito estranhas nesta cidade.' Ele continuou. 'Vocês não lembram?'

'É verdade. Eu me lembro bem.' Chiharu falou apoiando o namorado.

Sakura sentia-se incomodada quando o assunto era magia. Não gostava de mentir para os amigos, não gostava de mentir para ninguém, mas também não tinha como sair contando para todos o que realmente estava acontecendo na cidade. Tinha contado para Makoto o que aconteceu porque a verdade era o mínimo que ela poderia oferecer ao rapaz que tinha usado para tentar esquecer Li, ela sentia-se péssima por ele. Tentava apenas alertar aos amigos quer era melhor ficarem em casa ou em seus alojamentos antes de crepúsculo. O assunto ainda girava em torno dos acontecimentos estranhos, da época em que ela e Li eram Card Captors. Levantou-se falando que buscaria um suco ou um refrigerante para beber. Quando ia saindo, quase esbarrou em Makoto, que pelo jeito vinha falar com ela. O rapaz tinha uma garrafa nas mãos que quase derrubou, com o choque.

Eles não se viam desde que Sakura tinha terminado o relacionamento dos dois na frente de Li. Ela o encarou sem saber o que dizer para o ex-namorado, até que ele sorriu para ela e levantou a mão onde tinha a garrafa de coca-cola. 'Trouxe para você, era a última coca-cola. O fornecimento destas coisas em Tomoeda anda complicado. Parece que nem mesmo a coca-cola queria mandar caminhões de abastecimento para a cidade.' Ele falou tentando sorrir. A jovem não soube direito o que pensar. Era estranho demais estar na frente do ex-namorado, com ele oferecendo um refrigerante para ela. O rapaz percebeu a hesitação da jovem em pegar a garrafa. 'Eu só estou tentando ser gentil contigo. Imagino que você esteja bem chateada com a prova de anatomia. Não é porque deixamos de ser namorados que não podemos ser amigos.' Ele falou tentando sorrir e passar credibilidade nas suas palavras. 'Tome, aproveite que ainda está gelada.'

Tomoyo parou de prestar atenção à conversa dos amigos e observou Makoto e Sakura. Também estranhou o gesto de gentileza do rapaz para com a amiga. Será que aquela bebida estava envenenada? Mas seria muita burrice do rapaz cometer o crime na frente de tantas testemunhas.

'Obrigada'. Sakura agradeceu pegando a garrafa e sentando-se à mesa. Sentiu quando o rapaz deu um beijo na sua face esquerda e mesmo sabendo que não era nada demais, sentiu-se incomodada. Não queria dar nenhuma esperança para o rapaz, já tinha brincado demais com o coração dele, sabia disto e sofria por ele. Talvez porque também sentia que Li brincava com o seu coração.

'E aí Yamazaki?!' O rapaz falou puxando uma cadeira e se sentando junto com o grupo. Bem ou mal ele pertencia à mesma irmandade de quase todos os jovens daquela mesa. 'O jogo contra os nerds da KΩε é na próxima semana e eu faço questão de ganhar esse jogo.' O rapaz falou, Tomoyo rodou os olhos, pois sabia que era a irmandade a qual Li pertencia.

Yamazaki abriu um imenso sorriso. 'É claro que vamos ganhar. Vamos ganhar de goleada.'

A feiticeira suspirou pensando que os homens realmente são uns idiotas. Olhou para a garrafa suada de refrigerante na sua mão, e pensou que realmente merecia uma Coca-cola gelada. Levou a garrafa à boca e a tomou devagar acompanhando ainda a discussão dos amigos. O gosto do líquido era de Coca-cola, porém um pouco mais doce, observou o rótulo e constatou que era a versão diet do refrigerante, pensando que aspartame realmente era incrível, pena que fazia tanto mal para saúde. Bem para quem estava lutando contra mortos vivos todas as noites, colocando sua vida em risco a cada hora, os males do aspartame não eram nada, além disso, ajudaria a moça a manter a forma física. Tomou todo o líquido e para felicidade de Tomoyo, que olhava apreensiva para a jovem, não tinha caído estatelada no chão babando.

'Bem, tenho que ir. Acho que vou dormir um pouco e descansar do trator prova de anatomia que me atingiu ainda há pouco.' A ruiva falou levantando-se, mas por algum motivo sentiu uma leve tonteira, segurou-se na mesa para não cair no chão. Tomoyo levantou-se segurando a jovem, ao mesmo tempo em que Makoto fazia o mesmo.

'Você está bem, Sakura?' O rapaz perguntou, mas a jovem não respondeu. Ela levou a mão até a altura do ventre e sentiu um leve formigamento, sentia uma excitação, uma quentura no peito.

'O que você deu a ela, Makoto?!' Gritou Tomoyo empurrando o rapaz para que ele se afastasse da amiga, no entanto o rapaz fez justamente o contrário, pegou delicadamente o rosto da jovem com as duas mãos, levantando-o para ficar a poucos centímetros do dele.

'Sakura, meu amor, você está me reconhecendo?' O rapaz falou com a voz doce.

Tomoyo franziu a testa estranhando aquilo, o que Makoto tinha aprontado? Arregalou os olhos observando o rosto da amiga, abrir um lindo sorriso maroto para o rapaz.

'Sabia que você é uma gracinha, Makoto!' A ruiva falou segurando as mãos do rapaz e fazendo-o abrir um belo sorriso. A poção tinha dado certo.

 _Continua..._


	4. Loucos de Amor

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques_

 **Capítulo 04**

 **Loucos de Amor**

'O quê?!' Tomoyo olhava atordoada para a Sakura que flertava descaradamente com Makoto. A amiga tinha enlouquecido de vez? Será que a prova de anatomia tinha a deixado tão doida que resolveu voltar para o ex-namorado para pegar cola com ele?

Sakura ainda sorria para Makoto, sentiu-se mais tonta, era como se estivesse entorpecida de pura felicidade. Não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas também não queria achar muitas explicações. Puxou as mãos do rapaz, que finalmente soltou o rosto tão amado. Ela levantou-se e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. O grupo de amigos parou de falar e observaram em silêncio.

'Vem, Sakura!' A morena de olhos violeta falou puxando a amiga pelo braço, Makoto estava indo atrás das primas, mas Tomoyo voltou-se para trás berrando para o rapaz e não se importando de chamar a atenção de todo o refeitório. 'Você fica longe dela!'

Makoto não gostou da intervenção da jovem, ela estava estragando todos os seus planos. Pegou o outro braço de Sakura puxando a jovem que agora parecia uma boneca de pano sendo puxada de um lado pelo ex-namorado e do outro pela amiga, mas por algum motivo surreal em vez de parar com aquela disputa infantil dos dois, Sakura apenas ria achando graça e se divertindo. 'Ohhhh...' falava quando estava sendo puxada por um. 'Uhhhh...' soltava quando estava sendo puxada pelo outro. Chiharu, Yamazaki e Naoko olhavam sem entender o que estava se passando com as amigas.

'Não se mete nisto, Daidouji. Deixa que eu cuido da minha namorada.' Makoto falou entre os dentes fitando a morena com raiva.

'EX-namorada, Makoto.' Retrucou a jovem, retribuindo o mesmo olhar raivoso. 'Que droga você deu para ela?'

'Eu?' Ele falou tentando se mostrar ofendido. 'Você está louca, Daidouji!'

O refeitório inteiro estava agora em silêncio, observando a confusão entre os dois que disputavam, quem puxava Sakura com mais força. 'Calma aí, pessoal! Tem Sakura para todo mundo!' A ruiva falou rindo mostrando claramente que não estava no seu juízo perfeito e assustando mais ainda a prima, enquanto o resto o grupo olhava perplexo para a situação.

Makoto puxou Sakura com força, fazendo a jovem cair por cima dele e Tomoyo cair no chão finalmente soltando a prima. A morena estava entrando em desespero não sabendo como proteger a querida prima.

'Que palhaçada está acontecendo aqui?' Tomoyo não acreditou quando ouviu a voz de Syaoran. O rapaz, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, segurou o braço da jovem levantando-a do chão. Ela levantou o rosto, fitou o amigo e tentou sorrir sem ter muito sucesso.

Sakura estava ainda tonta, com uma das mãos na cabeça mostrando que não estava bem ainda. 'Você está bem, Tomoyo?' Li perguntou olhando rapidamente para a jovem, que com um gesto com a cabeça indicou para ele que ela estava bem, quem não estava bem era Sakura. 'Vou mandar só uma vez você soltá-la, Makoto.' Ele falou entre os dentes encarando o rapaz. Já deveria ter feito aquele desgraçado sumir da face da Terra.

'Não se meta nisto, Li!' Foi a resposta de Makoto.

Agora a confusão estava armada, Li deu dois passos e empurrou Makoto para ele soltar a jovem feiticeira, que caiu no chão ainda alheia ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, era como se tudo estivesse rodando e rodando e rodando. Makoto e Li estavam já brigando feio no meio do refeitório da Universidade Tomoeda. Ninguém se metia, muito pelo contrário, uma boa briga sempre era bem vinda como diversão para os estudantes. Ainda teve o pessoal do deixa disso, mas estes no final já estavam apostando em quem venceria.

Tomoyo correu até a prima segurando-a pelos ombros, percebendo que ela estava quente, deveria estar com febre, uma febre bem alta. Sakura levantou o rosto e a morena o viu vermelho, enquanto os olhos estavam incrivelmente brilhantes. Sakura deu um daqueles sorrisos maravilhosos que sempre dava quando era criança, mas que com o passar dos anos estavam cada vez mais raros. 'Eu te amo, Tomoyo. Você é demais!' A jovem falou para a amiga, sem ter ideia de como aquelas palavras atingiram o coração da morena. Foi ainda surpreendida pela ruiva que lhe deu um demorado beijo na bochecha esquerda e depois a fitou novamente sorrindo. 'O que seria da minha vida sem você?'

Tomoyo estava completamente atordoada, o que o cretino do Makoto tinha dado para Sakura? Será que ela tinha pirado ou seria uma magia que tinha atingido a amiga para agir daquela forma tão desinibida? Yamazaki foi até as jovens e ajudou as duas a se levantarem. Chiharu e Naoko perguntaram se estava tudo bem com elas e fitaram Sakura que ainda parecia alheia a verdadeira loucura que estava acontecendo no refeitório. Cadeiras voavam para todos os lados e mesas eram arrastadas, consequência da briga dos dois rapazes. Barulho de bandeja e pratos caindo no chão, faziam uma imensa anarquia misturada às exclamações dos jovens que acompanhavam a briga.

Syaoran se controlava para não invocar sua espada e cortar Makoto ao meio de uma vez. O idiota não tinha ideia de com quem estava se metendo. Sabia que tinha que maneirar nos ataques ou realmente mataria Makoto, mas estava já com ele entalado pela garganta, desde que o infeliz resolveu beijar a sua Sakura na frente dele, apenas para marcar território. Idiota! Acabou dando uma voadora, fazendo-o cair por cima de uma mesa e quebrando-a. O rapaz não levantou mais, estava desmaiado. Li relaxou finalmente os músculos, esperava pelo menos que não tivesse matado Makoto. Caminhou até ele e verificou que estava vivo, não soube se realmente ficou aliviado ou decepcionado ao constatar isso.

'Melhor levá-lo para um hospital.' Syaoran falou, e logo dois rapazes amigos de Makoto, se aproximaram para ajudar. Um grupo de seguranças do Campus apareceu e cercou Li que suspirou, pensando na confusão que tinha se metido novamente. O rapaz olhou para trás e fitou Tomoyo e Sakura, que estavam em pé olhando para ele intensamente. A morena fez um gesto com a cabeça agradecendo a intervenção do amigo chinês, enquanto Sakura o fitava com um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios. Li arregalou os olhos se surpreendendo com aquele belíssimo sorriso. Há anos que não via aquele sorriso aberto e perfeito de Sakura. Sentiu o rosto esquentar constatando como ela era linda. Sorriu sem querer apreciando aquele momento. Desde que tinha voltado para o Japão apenas sonhava em vê-la sorrindo daquela forma extraordinária para ele.

'Vamos rapaz, para a reitoria para explicar o porquê desta confusão.' Ouviu um dos seguranças falando, enquanto segurava-o pelo braço, para que Li o acompanhasse. Syaoran teve vontade de socar aquele cara por fazê-lo parar de apreciar aquele momento com Sakura, mas se controlou. Empurrou o braço do segurança informando que não precisava de ajuda, que o acompanharia sem problema. Suspirou e caminhou escoltado pelos outros três homens em direção à reitoria, já prevendo problemas.

Tomoyo acompanhou Li ser levado pelos seguranças e depois olhou para a prima que estava ao seu lado sem tirar os olhos do chinês. 'Você está melhor, Sakura?' Perguntou rezando para que a jovem estivesse em seu juízo perfeito.

'Nunca estive melhor, Tomoyo. Nunca estive melhor.' Foi a resposta da jovem fechando o sorriso e pegando suas coisas, ela tinha muito o que fazer e não queria perder mais tempo.

* * *

Tomoyo estava nervosa andando de um lado para o outro. Yue e Kerberus estavam com ela no apartamento que dividia com a Feiticeira. Ela tinha contado o acontecera à tarde. Nenhum dos dois tinha entendido direito, o que a jovem já explicara mais de dez vezes.

'Então deixa eu ver se entendi.' Kerberus falou fitando a jovem morena. 'Sakura ficou diferente depois que tomou uma coca-cola que Makoto ofereceu a ela. Isso?'

'Isso!' A jovem exclamou olhando para os dois a sua frente. Por que eles simplesmente não saíam pela cidade atrás da mestra deles e a trazia em segurança para casa? Pareciam dois patetas olhando para ela sem fazer nada. 'Ela pode estar passando mal na rua, vocês precisam encontrá-la e trazê-la para casa para sabermos se ela realmente está bem e o que aconteceu com ela.'

Kerberus olhou para Yue que estava encostado na parede perto da janela com os braços cruzados. Na verdade, nenhum dos dois tinha entendido o porquê daquele desespero da morena a frente deles. Ela tinha ligado para a casa de Yukito e Touya deixando os dois guardiões da mestra das cartas em estado de alerta. Agora, depois de ouvirem mais de uma dezena de vezes a narrativa da jovem, ainda não conseguiam compreender o problema de Sakura ter sorrido. Yue fechou os olhos e se concentrou, foi fácil achar a presença da ruiva. A presença de Sakura estava cada dia mais forte e firme. Era fácil encontrá-la pela cidade. Pela distância, deduziu que logo ela estaria chegando em casa.

'A aura de Sakura está normal. Não consigo perceber nenhum problema com ela.' Yue falou tentando tranquilizar a morena.

'Realmente, não consigo perceber nenhum problema com Sakura, Tomoyo.' Kerberus afirmou tentando passar confiança para a amiga. 'Não está se preocupando à toa? Desde que aquele moleque chinês voltou, Sakura anda cada dia sorrindo mais.' Ele mencionou com um certo pesar, mas sabendo que era verdade.

'Vocês não entendem. Sakura tomou alguma coisa que a fez ficar estranha. Ela mudou.' Tomoyo insistiu não acreditando que aqueles dois bocós não poderiam ajudar sua amiga.

Yue deu um longo suspiro e se desencostou da parede, fitando a porta. 'Ela está chegando.'

'Como?' Indagou a morena.

Em poucos segundos ouviram o barulho da chave na porta e a mesma se abrindo. O rosto sorridente de Sakura apareceu. A jovem estava com algumas sacolas na mão esquerda. A prima correu até ela abraçando-a com carinho. 'Você está bem, Sakura?'

'Já falei, Tomoyo. Nunca estive melhor.' Ela desviou os olhos do rosto apreensivo da amiga e fitou seus dois guardiões. 'Olá, queridos! A que devo a honra da visita de vocês?' Falou em tom de brincadeira, mas logo fechou o sorriso e franziu a testa. 'Foi Touya que mandou vocês aqui para uma inspeção surpresa?' Quem escutasse poderia pensar que a jovem estaria brincando com seus amigos. Quem conhecia Touya saberia que ela não estava brincando.

'Não.' Yue lhe respondeu. 'Foi Daidouji quem nos chamou.'

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha e virou-se para a amiga. 'Por quê?' A morena abriu a boca umas duas vezes até depois balançar a cabeça dando-se por vencida.

'Deixa para lá.' Ela falou por fim. 'Desculpem-me por preocupar vocês.' Falou com sinceridade observando as duas criaturas mágicas.

Sakura foi até a amiga e deu um beijo no rosto dela. 'Obrigada pela preocupação, mas como eu lhe falei nunca estive melhor.'

Tomoyo sabia que tinha algo errado com Sakura, ela estava leve demais, feliz demais. Mas isso não era doença, era? Observou a amiga conversar alegremente com seus dois guardiões e se despedir deles, ainda recomendando que afirmassem para Touya que estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Não queria encarar o irmão tendo uma crise de ciúmes e superproteção. Tinha planos muito, muito especiais para hoje à noite e não estava a fim que o irmão mais velho a atrapalhasse.

'Bem, vou tomar um banho.' Falou Sakura. 'Quero usar uma roupa bem bonita hoje.' Falou tirando um belo vestido de dentro de uma das sacolas. Tomoyo caminhou até a mesa de estudos da amiga e passou os olhos pelas sacolas de compras. Tinha algo muito estranho, Sakura não era de fazer compras, principalmente nos últimos tempos. Porém, uma sacola lhe chamou mais a atenção.

'Lingerie nova?' Indagou a morena. Sakura não respondeu, na verdade deu uma risadinha e pegou o conteúdo da sacola, muito bem embrulhado num papel rosa choque e fui para o banheiro tomar um demorado banho. Tomoyo sentou numa das cadeiras que faziam composição com a mesa de estudos do apartamento e esperou a amiga sair. Arrancaria de Sakura onde ela estava pensando em ir com aquela "alegria" toda. A ruiva demorou pelo menos umas duas horas dentro do banheiro. Cantarolou várias músicas enquanto se arrumava. Estava feliz demais. 'Será que eu é que estou enlouquecendo?' Indagou-se a morena sacudindo a cabeça e pensando que realmente, tirando aquela felicidade, Sakura parecia a mesma de sempre.

Sakura abriu finalmente a porta e o perfume agradável de cerejeiras invadiu todo o quarto. Tomoyo sorriu involuntariamente para a amiga, que estava linda vestida com um vestido negro e salto alto, era raro vê-la arrumada daquela maneira. Os cabelos estavam parcialmente presos, com alguns fios soltos, emoldurando o rosto delicado e para maior espanto da morena, maquiado. Sakura tinha se maquiado! Isso só poderia ser brincadeira. Como é que ninguém percebia que a amiga não estava bem? Sakura nunca se maquiava e muito menos usava salto alto como estava usando agora.

'Sakura... você vai sair assim, a esta hora?' A morena perguntou olhando para a janela e vendo o entardecer.

'Claro! É a noite que todos os gatos são pardos.' Brincou, enquanto caminhava até o seu armário, tirando uma caixinha onde guardava suas poucas joias, herança de sua mãe. Colocou um par de brincos de esmeralda e alguns anéis nos dedos. Também uma correntinha com um pingente em forma de flor de cerejeira, presente de seu pai aos quinze anos. 'Como estou?' Falou dando uma volta em si mesma para mostrar a amiga. 'Estou bonita?'

Tomoyo piscou algumas vezes observando a figura celeste a sua frente. 'Você está linda, Sakura.'

'Ótimo. Espero que ele também ache.' Falou voltando a guardar o porta joias e se preparando para sair. Tomoyo percebeu que ela deixou sua chave mágica dentro do porta joias. Ela não estava saindo para caçar zumbis coisa nenhuma. É claro! Só em filmes é que a heroína consegue combater o crime e as forças do mal, de salto alto. A realidade é um pouco menos glamorosa.

'Ele?' Tomoyo indagou e só ouviu as risadinhas de Sakura. 'Ele quem, Sakura? Makoto?' A jovem tinha certeza que o rapaz tinha dado alguma droga para a amiga naquela maldita coca-cola, como é que ninguém percebia.

Sakura suspirou mostrando que não estava a fim de falar nada. Tomoyo com certeza a censuraria e ela não estava a fim de ouvir sermão. Ela queria era se divertir, curtir a vida, sentir-se viva e sem preocupações.

'Tomoyo... sinceramente, não me censure. Vai arranjar um namorado. Acho que isso é que você está precisando.' Falou pegando sua bolsa pequena e colocando o batom vermelho dentro, que estava usando, para possíveis retoques mais tarde. 'Estou indo. Não me espere. Pretendo voltar só amanhã de manhã.' Falou, para não preocupar a amiga. Não ia gostar de chegar depois de fazer tudo que pretendia fazer aquela noite e dar de cara com seus guardiões novamente ou pior, com Touya. Só em pensar no irmão já sentiu um calafrio. 'Boa noite, Tomoyo.' Desejou sinceramente à amiga, já saindo e a deixando sozinha e perturbada.

* * *

Li estava caminhando em direção ao seu alojamento. Tinha perdido a tarde inteira na reitoria por conta da briga com Makoto. Aquele cara tinha esgotado toda a paciência que ainda tentava ter. O celular do rapaz tocou, na verdade tinha tocado quase a tarde inteira, mas não pudera atender. Era Tomoyo. Atendeu o telefone.

'Syaoran! Você tem que ajudar a Sakura, ela não está bem!' A voz da jovem era desesperada. 'Ela acabou de sair daqui, toda arrumada dizendo que ia se divertir. Se divertir à uma hora destas, quando ela deveria era estar se preparando para enfrentar estes mortos vivos ou ficando aqui em segurança.' O rapaz tentou falar mas a morena continuava a falar sem respirar, no outro lado da linha. 'O Makoto deu alguma droga para ela. Eu tenho certeza, Syaoran! A Sakura está drogada. Ela não está agindo de forma normal. Ela está drogada! Você tem que acreditar em mim!'

'Calma, Tomoyo... Respira!' Falou tentando ser ouvido.

A morena continuou a falar todas as suas suspeitas, enquanto o rapaz já se concentrava para tentar achar a presença da Feiticeira, franziu a testa identificando-a dentro do prédio a sua frente. Levantou o rosto e viu o letreiro da sua irmandade. Enquanto ainda tinha Tomoyo falando ao telefone, que a amiga estava mal e tentando convencer desesperadamente o chinês, e que não tinha conseguido convencer os dois guardiões da jovem.

O rapaz continuou a caminhar rapidamente em direção à presença de Sakura. Parou em frente à porta de seu apartamento e fechou os olhos sentindo bem de perto a aura morna da amada.

'Eu preciso desligar agora, Tomoyo.' Ele falou já desligando o telefone e abrindo a porta. O quarto estava parcialmente escuro mas o vulto de uma bela jovem perto da janela banhado pela lua, era fácil de identificar.

'Olá, Syaoran. Estava lhe esperando.' Ela falou sorrindo para ele. O rapaz engoliu em seco fitando aquela figura maravilhosa a sua frente, ele bateu a porta atrás de si sem desviar os olhos da jovem. O perfume dela era maravilhoso e completamente entorpecente.

 _ **If you're not the one for me**_

 _(Se você não é a pessoa certa para mim)_

A jovem caminhou devagar até o rapaz e parou a sua frente com um sorriso nos lábios. 'Estou esperando você há muito... muito... tempo.' Ela sussurrou passando a mão pelo peito do rapaz e repousando suas mãos na nuca dele fazendo um leve carinho em seus cabelos. Reparou que ele estava suando de nervosismo, sorriu mais ainda se fosse possível, puxou-o para que finalmente alcançasse os lábios do seu guerreiro chinês.

 _ **Then I'll come back and bring you to your knees**_

 _(Então eu vou voltar e te deixar de joelhos)_

Li estava estático, pego pelo susto ou talvez pela maravilhosa sensação de ter Sakura colada ao seu corpo. Largou a chave e o celular que tinha nas mãos, fazendo os objetos caírem no chão e abraçou o corpo da jovem.

Beijavam-se de forma profunda, cada um sentindo o gosto do outro.

 _ **If you're not the one for me**_

 _(Se você não é a pessoa certa para mim)_

Sakura deslizou os braços e tocou o peito do rapaz por baixo da camiseta, logo estava puxando a peça de roupa e livrando-se dela.

Li brincava com o zíper do vestido da amada entre os seus dedos, não estava pensando direito, estava cansado de pensar direito em tudo, abriu devagar esperando pela reação de Sakura que agora tinha sua atenção no botão da sua calça, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, fazendo como que o jovem guerreiro deixasse um gemido de prazer sair de seus lábios.

 _ **Why do I hate the idea of being free?**_

 _(Por que eu odeio a ideia de ser livre?)_

Afastaram-se apenas para que o vestido da jovem fosse ao chão e a visão que Li teve de sua amada vestida em trajes tão eróticos, fez como se agora, ele se sentisse drogado. Drogado de amor por àquela mulher.

'Você é Linda.'

Abraçou Sakura com desespero e a empurrou para sua cama, com uma mão fez com que a porta do quarto do dormitório fosse trancada e as cortinas do quarto fechassem como mágica, o que aconteceria ali não deveria ser interrompido por ninguém, seja humano ou não.

 _ **And if I'm not the one for you**_

 _(E se eu não sou a pessoa certa para você)_

Sakura gemeu quando ele apertou seu seio já tirando seu sutiã, para finalmente acariciar a pele alva e macia dela. A feiticeira sentia com enorme prazer, as mãos ásperas do amado guerreiro percorreram seu corpo enquanto a boca dele beijava seu pescoço, descendo para o seu colo e logo alcançando seus seios, enquanto retirava devagar sua calcinha roçando os dedos por sua pernas. Estavam já nus na cama do rapaz, acariciando-se quando ele se posicionou entre as pernas da amada.

 _ **You've gotta stop holding me the way you do**_

 _(Você tem que parar de me segurar da maneira como você faz)_

'Seja gentil, Syaoran.' Ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele com a respiração entrecortada. 'Será minha primeira vez.'

 _ **Oh, and if I'm not the one for you**_

 _(Oh, e se eu não sou a pessoa certa para você)_

Ele se debruçou nos cotovelos observando o rosto tão amado. 'Então você me esperou?'

Sakura sorriu passando a mão pelo rosto do rapaz. 'Eu te falei que te esperei por muito tempo, Syaoran.'

 _ **Why have we been through what we have been through?**_

 _(Por que nós passamos pelo que nós passamos?)_

Ele beijou os olhos da jovem com carinho. 'Prometo que serei, minha Flor.'

Voltou a beijá-la nos lábios enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o corpo da mulher que amava. Sentiu-se extasiado ao sentir os toques suaves dela em sua pele. Informando-o de desejo por ela. Porém alguma coisa lhe apertou o peito, incomodando-o naquela hora, e por mais que quisesse simplesmente sumir com aquela sensação de erro, não conseguia.

 _ **It's so cold out here in your wilderness**_

 _(É tão frio aqui no seu deserto)_

Sakura percebeu a hesitação. Ela sabia que Li hesitaria em se amarem. Sabia que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto ela. Talvez fosse a primeira vez dele também, pensou para si satisfeita. Mordeu de leve o pescoço dele e roçou suas pernas nuas nas dele.

Syaoran tremeu de excitação. Sentindo a cabeça entorpecida, afundou o rosto nos cabelos ruivos e respirou fundo sentindo o perfume maravilhoso dele. Enquanto sentia os seios macios dela contra seu peito. As peles se tocando sem nenhuma barreira. Sentia as mãos dela tocando sem suas costas, em seu corpo.

'Syaoran…' Sakura sussurrou de suave ao seu ouvido. 'Quero você...'

 _ **I want you to be my keeper**_

 _(Eu quero que você seja meu guardião)_

Ele engoliu em seco sem saber o que fazer. Inferno! Por que sentia-se assim? Ele desejava-a tanto. Ela o desejava! Droga!

" _Syaoran! Você tem que ajudar a Sakura, ela não está bem!"_ A voz de Tomoyo ecoou na cabeça do rapaz que novamente hesitou. " _O Makoto deu alguma droga para ela. Eu tenho certeza! A Sakura está drogada. Ela não está agindo de forma normal. Ela está drogada! Você tem que acreditar em mim!"_

 _ **But not if you are so reckless**_

 _(Mas não se você for tão imprudente)_

Li se afastou do corpo da jovem, preferia morrer do que fazer isso, mas aquela maldita sensação, aquela maldita dor no peito lhe informava que tinha realmente algo errado.

" _Nunca mais encoste em mim!"_ Lembrou-se do que a jovem tinha lhe dito depois do primeiro beijo deles no Campus de Tomoeda.

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _(Se você vai me deixar triste, me deixe triste com cuidado)_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _(Não finja que você não me quer)_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _(Nosso amor não é águas passadas)_

Ele afastou-se da jovem e a viu linda e nua a sua frente, pronta para ser dele. Tudo estava acontecendo como sempre sonhou, como sonhou por tantos e tantos anos. Já tinha transado com mulheres antes, mas havia desejado tanto aquela jovem e saber que aquela estava sendo a primeira vez dela, era mais do que havia sonhado. Ele a faria para sempre sua.

Sakura sorriu de lado fitando-o e como uma gata manhosa foi até ele, beijou todo o seu rosto com beijos de leve, depois beijou o pescoço enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo musculoso.

Li tinha as mãos repousadas em suas coxas pensando no que fazer. Pensando no que estava acontecendo, na verdade, desejando imensamente saber o que era o certo a se fazer.

Sentia sua virilidade pulsar de desejo por ela. Trincou os dentes, fechando forte os olhos e tentando entender. Tentando se controlar.

" _A Sakura está drogada! Ou enfetiçada! Ou sei lá o que, Syaoran! Mas ela não está agindo por vontade própria!"_ Novamente as palavras de Tomoyo ecoaram na cabeça do rapaz.

Engoliu novamente em seco, sua cabeça nunca esteve tão confusa e tão entorpecida. Não conseguiu evitar de ser puxado pela jovem novamente e se acomodar entre as pernas dela enquanto voltavam a se beijar com paixão.

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _(Se você vai me deixar triste, me deixe triste com cuidado)_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _(Não finja que você não me quer)_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _(Nosso amor não é águas passadas)_

Ele a abraçou forte, tão forte que Sakura teve a impressão que suas costelas estalaram.

'Deusa dos sonhos. Por favor, envolva-a em seu manto...' Ele invocou sua magia, e logo viu a jovem ser envolvida pela névoa e fechar os olhos, caindo assim em sono profundo.

Estava deitado sobre o corpo da jovem, ainda sentindo o perfume que emanava daquela pele macia. Fechou os olhos buscando forças para afastar-se dela. Queria passar a eternidade com aquele pequeno ser entre seus braços. Queria fazê-la sua para sempre, queria se juntar a ela formando um só ser. Queria e como a queria. Mas não enfeitiçada. Não daquela maneira.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso, percebendo que eles estavam suados, os dois corpos estavam suados. Conseguiu finalmente levantar-se, deixando o corpo da jovem que dormia de forma tranquila, em sua cama. Admirou-a algum tempo e sorriu de leve pensando que ele era louco de ter aberto mão do momento de maior felicidade da vida dele. Maldito senso de honra. Precisava de um banho frio, e rápido.

 _ **Woah, woah**_

 _(Woah, woah)_

 _ **Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _(Diga que nosso amor não é águas passadas)_

* * *

Tomoyo observava o corpo da amiga dormindo de forma calma, na cama ao lado da sua. Tinha vestido a amiga, conforme Syaoran tinha solicitado. Ela não pôde acreditar quando viu o rapaz flutuando na sua janela com a jovem nos braços, envolvida com uma colcha.

O chinês também não tinha lhe dado muitas informações do que tinha acontecido entre eles. Ela pensou que Sakura procuraria Makoto e não, Syaoran.

Ouviu baterem na porta e a abriu rápido. Viu Li com Makoto ao lado com um olho roxo e marcas vermelhas no pescoço, além do braço engessado. Pelo jeito o Chinês conseguiu arrancar do rapaz o que tinha realmente dado à jovem. 'Fique aqui.' Ordenou para o rapaz, sabendo que seria obedecido. Caminhou até o leito de Sakura e a pegou de forma delicada nos braços. Ela se acomodou no peito largo do rapaz.

'Syaoran...' ouviu a jovem feiticeira sussurrar seu nome e tremeu. Ela ainda estava envolvida pela sua magia. Caminhou com a jovem nos braços. 'Você vem, Tomoyo?' Ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos da ruiva.

'Claro.' Ela respondeu sem nem ao menos saber para onde realmente eles estavam indo, mas não se separaria de Sakura até saber que estava tudo completamente certo com a amiga.

Os quatro caminhavam de forma apressada pelas ruas desertas de Tomoeda. Makoto estava calado com a cabeça cabisbaixa. Tomoyo tentava acompanhar os passos decididos de Li. Caminharam por cerca de vinte minutos, em ritmo intenso.

'É na próxima rua à direita.' Makoto dava as instruções para Li que tinha a jovem em seus braços. 'É a única casa com jardim na frente.' Novamente o ex-namorado da jovem deu as instruções para onde eles estavam indo. Tomoyo reconheceu a rua, como sendo do Templo Tsukimini.

A morena adoraria perguntar o que estava acontecendo e para ondem iam, mas o clima era tenso demais. Syaoran estava com o rosto fechado e ela não precisava ser dotada de mágica para saber que isso tinha a ver como o que aconteceu com a amiga e o chinês.

'É aquela ali.' Makoto falou apontando para a esquerda. Finalmente pararam. A morena levantou os olhos para a simpática casa branca a sua frente. Na varanda, havia inúmeros vasos com ervas plantadas, e pássaros encolhidos dormindo na cobertura das telhas. Ela abriu o portão de ferro para Li passar com a amiga nos braços.

'Anda logo, idiota.' Li falou para Makoto que subiu os degraus da casa, tropeçando e quase caindo da pequena escada. Estava tremendo quando tocou a campainha. Virou para trás e encarou Syaoran, Tomoyo pôde ver pânico nos olhos do rapaz. O que quer que Li tenha feito com ele, foi merecido.

Uma senhora muito bonita atendeu-lhes, estava vestindo um quimono tradicional e os cabelos presos em um coque. O rosto dela era sereno, apesar de terem tocado a campainha àquela hora da noite. Não parecia nem um pouco assustada ou surpresa.

Li percebeu isso e não gostou, até porque quando concentrou-se na senhora, identificou uma aura mágica, inclusive teve a impressão de que já lhe era ou conhecida ou muito parecida com alguém que já tivesse encontrado antes. Ele reparou que ela o fitou primeiro assim que abriu a porta, mesmo com Makoto a sua frente.

'Olá, meu rapaz! O que o traz novamente a minha casa?' Perguntou de forma alegre fitando finalmente Makoto, mas logo seu olhar voltou para Li, que estava com expressão séria e a moça que ele carregava nos braços. 'Por que não entram e me explicam o que realmente está acontecendo?' Falou abrindo mais a porta e dando passagem a todos, para sua casa.

Makoto entrou rapidamente, logo depois Tomoyo subiu os três degraus e cumprimentou a senhora polidamente. Li finalmente aproximou-se como Sakura nos braços e parou em frente a senhora encarando-a .

'Fico muito feliz em vê-lo, senhor Li.'

Li franziu a testa, estranhou ela saber seu nome, mas estava preocupado demais para se importar com isso.

'Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo. Uma de suas poções causou-me muitos problemas, Senhora.' Falou de uma vez e sem rodeios.

Entrou na casa e observou o local rapidamente, tudo emanava magia naquele lugar. A senhora fechou a porta e voltou-se para o grupo de jovens. Fitou Makoto que estava num dos cantos, percebeu que o rapaz estava machucado.

'O que aconteceu meu rapaz?' Perguntou com a voz suave. 'Não fez como eu lhe expliquei?'

Makoto estava sem graça e apavorado com a presença de Li que mal conseguia falar direito. O chinês rodou os olhos impaciente. 'Desembucha, Makoto. Ou vou ter que lhe dar outra surra?'

'Não!' Gritou em pânico. 'Eu só usei tudo de uma vez, achei que o efeito seria mais rápido.' Finalmente falou.

'Grande besteira, Rapaz! Grande besteira!' A senhora falou balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Poderia intoxicar a moça!'

'Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?' Tomoyo perguntou ansiosa. Tinha se mantido calada para não atrapalhar, mas agora não era só questão de curiosidade, ela realmente precisava saber o que aconteceu como sua adorada prima.

'Preciso de um antídoto agora.' Ordenou Li, ignorando a pergunta da amiga. Queria resolver aquilo de uma vez. Queria ver os olhos glaucos de Sakura abertos e saber que a jovem estava bem. Tê-la sem os sentidos em seus braços, dava-lhe uma sensação de agonia imensa.

'Claro.' A senhora falou caminhando em direção a uma estante cheia de potinhos coloridos. 'Dois dias atrás este rapaz veio me procurar para lhe ajudar a resolver uma questão com sua amada.' Ela começou a explicar para Tomoyo enquanto procurava um dos potinhos. 'Ele falou que ela o amava muito, mas estava confusa por causa de um namoradinho de infância.' A senhora voltou-se para Syaoran e Sakura e depois encarou o rapaz. 'Deduzo que a jovem por quem é apaixonado é a senhorita Kinomoto, não é?' Makoto respondeu que sim com a cabeça. 'Desculpe-me rapaz, se eu soubesse teria lhe dito que nem o maior dos feitiços poderia lhe ajudar.'

'Como assim, senhora?' Tomoyo perguntou, aproximando-se dela. Sabia que não poderia ajudar em nada, mas todas as células do seu corpo gritavam que aquela mulher sabia de muita coisa.

A senhora sorriu e pegou um potinho de cor vermelha, aproximou-se dos olhos para ler com cuidado o rótulo, apenas para ter certeza que tinha pego o vidro correto. 'Pronto, achei. Acho que isso resolverá seus problemas por hora, Senhor Li. Não é bem um antídoto, mas colocará juízo na cabeça da Senhorita Kinomoto.'

'É... ela está precisando de um pouco disto mesmo.' Li falou depositando sua preciosa carga no sofá da sala da senhora. Acomodou Sakura da maneira que achou mais confortável possível e estendeu o braço para que senhora lhe desse aquele maldito vidro. 'Qual a dosagem correta?' Perguntou.

'Se ela bebeu todo o frasco que dei para o rapaz...'

'Ela bebeu tudo, Makoto?' Li perguntou, não admitiria erros com Sakura.

'Sim... eu despejei todo o conteúdo do vidrinho que a senhora meu deu na garrafa de coca-cola que ofereci para ela.' Clarificou o rapaz. 'Ela bebeu o refrigerante inteiro.'

'Eu sabia! Você é mesmo um cretino, Makoto! Você drogou a Sakura!' Tomoyo gritou revoltada, na cara do rapaz. 'Se o Li não lhe desse uma surra, pode ter certeza que eu mesma lhe dava uma. Você é um idiota, sabia?! Um idiota!'

'Eu só queria tê-la de volta, Daidouji! Ela era minha namorada antes deste cara aparecer na vida dela. Se ele não tivesse vindo para o Japão, Sakura e eu estaríamos namorando em paz!' O jovem respondeu fitando a morena.

'Meu rapaz, e você acha que eu poderia fazer com que ela lhe amasse?' A boa senhora indagou para ele.

'Claro! Foi para isso que eu lhe procurei. Foi por isso que eu lhe pedi uma poção do amor' Makoto falou ressentido.

'Criança, o amor não pode ser criado Não existe uma poção do amor, ou uma magia que faça com que alguém o ame. O amor é o sentimento que sustenta a vida e as pessoas, que brota nelas independente delas quererem ou não. O que eu lhe dei foi uma poção que a tornasse livre de inibições. O que minha poção, fez foi ajudar a tirar os obstáculos psicológicos que impedem alguém de fazer algo por repressões impostas pela sociedade, ressentimentos ou medos. Minha poção apenas retira este véu da pessoa.' A senhora falou com calma e de forma pausada tentando fazer com que o rapaz conseguisse compreender que não tinha como ele ter a menor esperança que Kinomoto o amasse algum dia.

Li franziu a testa prestando atenção no que a senhora falava. Olhou para Sakura e pensou que depois do que quase aconteceu entre eles, talvez a jovem numa mais quisesse olhar para ele. Não poderia pensar nisso agora, precisava saber apenas que ela estava bem. 'Qual a dosagem?' Perguntou novamente para a senhora.

Ela desviou os olhos de Makoto e fitou o guerreiro chinês. 'Três gotas já será suficiente.' Ela respondeu e observou o rapaz abaixando até a altura do rosto da jovem que dormia placidamente no sofá de sua sala, envolvida ainda pela magia dele. Syaoran abriu a boca da jovem e pingou o líquido. Ele fez um leve carinho no rosto dela e sorriu, pensando em como as coisas ficariam quando ela acordasse. Ficou tentado a perguntar para a senhora se ela por acaso teria uma poção de esquecimento.

'Quanto tempo até fazer efeito?' Ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos do rosto da amada.

'Imediato.' Foi a resposta da senhora. O rapaz beijou a testa da jovem de forma demorada, afastou-se, cancelando a magia que a mantinha ainda dormindo.

Sakura abriu os olhos devagar e piscou algumas vezes tentando entender o que tinha acontecido e reconhecer onde estava. 'Syaoran...' O nome do rapaz saiu novamente dos lábios da jovem sem que ela quisesse. Sentia-se confusa, como uma sensação de ressaca.

'Estou aqui.' Ele falou. A jovem sentou no sofá devagar e fitou o rosto dele. Ela franziu a testa tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Desviou os olhos, e reparou que não conhecia o lugar que estavam. 'Onde estamos?' Perguntou observando a aconchegante sala de estar.

'Está em minha casa, senhorita Kinomoto.' A Senhora falou e finalmente Sakura a fitou. Teve a impressão de que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas tudo era ainda tão confuso na sua mente. 'A senhorita se sente bem?'

Ela levou uma das mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos. 'Está tudo confuso.'

'É normal.' A senhora falou. 'Logo tudo ficará mais claro.'

Li observava a jovem, não sabia exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dela. 'Hã... eu acho que vou esperar vocês lá fora.' Falou desviando os olhos da jovem, no fundo sentia-se imensamente envergonhado do que tinha feito, deveria ter parado antes deles irem tão longe. Rezava internamente para que a jovem não conseguisse lembrar. Caminhou em direção à saída, retendo-se apenas na frente da senhora. Fitou-a por alguns segundos ainda intrigado da onde a conhecia, achou melhor deixar isso para outro dia. 'Boa noite e obrigado.' Cumprimentou antes de sair pela porta.

Sakura observou o rapaz se afastando em silêncio. Tomoyo se sentou ao seu lado. 'Você está bem mesmo?' A morena perguntou.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça de leve informando que sim. Abaixou os olhos tentando clarear melhor as imagens que vinham aos poucos na sua mente. Lembrava-se de uma briga. Syaoran e Makoto brigando feio no refeitório da faculdade.

'Sakura...' a prima a chamou. 'Do que você se lembra?'

A jovem abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes tentando conseguir formular uma frase completa, que fizesse sentido. Lembrava-se de estar num shopping gastando o que não deveria, tremeu internamente pensando que o irmão a mataria quando recebesse a fatura do cartão de crédito.

O pai havia lhe deixado um dinheiro para finalizar os estudos e também para comprar uma casa quando terminasse a faculdade. Era um dinheiro guardado para o futuro não para futilidades. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força pensando que teria problemas com Touya mais tarde.

'O que... o que realmente aconteceu, Tomoyo?' Ela achou melhor perguntar para a prima, do que tentar entender o que tinha acontecido com ela. Se estavam naquela casa estranha, algum motivo deve ter tido.

Tomoyo pigarreou, pensando em como falar para a prima. 'O Makoto...'

'O que tem o Makoto?!' Sakura interrompeu assustada. 'Syaoram matou ele?!' Deduziu considerando sua primeira lembrança da briga dos rapazes.

'Não, não... eu tô vivo!' O rapaz falou e finalmente Sakura se deu conta da presença dele na sala. Franziu a testa observando as escoriações no rosto e o braço engessado dele. 'Está preocupada comigo?' Perguntou com um fio de esperança que a poção tivesse ajudado a jovem perceber que o amava.

Sakura se levantou ainda tentando entender o que tinha se passado. Lembrava-se de chegar em casa, encontrar os seus guardiões preocupados por ela, mas não sabia direito. Ponderou que deveria ter sido alguma inspeção surpresa de Touya.

'Estou com sede.' Ela falou sentindo a boca seca.

'Já buscarei água para a senhorita.' A senhora falou se direcionando a cozinha. 'Tenha calma com suas lembranças. Elas estão um pouco desordenadas e confusas. Demorará um tempo até tudo ficar claro como água.'

Tomoyo observava a jovem caminhando devagar pela casa como se estivesse juntando cacos de sua mente. Deveria estar desorientada e o pior é que ela se sentia uma inútil em não poder ajudá-la.

Tinha uma curiosidade enorme para perguntar o que tinha acontecido entre ela e o amigo chinês, mas se segurou. Sakura precisava de um tempo agora. Olhou em direção a porta pensando que Syaoran deveria estar bem nervoso no jardim.

A senhora logo voltou com um copo de água fresca para a jovem que o pegou e agradeceu. Bebeu devagar o líquido, pensando ou melhor tentando montar o quebra cabeça de sua própria mente e lembranças. Olhou pela janela e lembrava-se de estar caminhando pela faculdade. Quando bateu na porta do alojamento de Li. Encontrou Kurogane e pediu para o amigo dormir em outro lugar. Sentiu o rosto começar a esquentar. O que ela tinha feito?!

'Eu estou confusa... acho que eu tive um pesadelo.' Ela falou com a esperança de que o que começava a se lembrar era apenas lembranças de um sonho.

A senhora se aproximou dela com um bondoso sorriso. 'Você bebeu uma poção que a tornou livre de inibições. Tomou uma dose um tanto quanto exagerada e por isso o impacto foi tão intenso e está sentindo-se desnorteada agora.'

'Poção...' ela repetiu devagar tentando assimilar. Desviou os olhos da senhora e fitou a porta por onde Syaoran tinha saído. Arregalou os olhos lembrando deles se beijando. Abriu os lábios sentindo a respiração ofegante. Tinha os olhos inquietos lembrando-se deles se despindo e logo depois se acariciando sem roupa alguma no corpo. Soltou o copo fazendo-o espatifar no chão e agora era claro como água, tinha transado com Syaoran. Tudo era confuso ainda, mas lembrava-se do suficiente para deduzir como havia terminado aquilo.

'Sakura... você está bem?' Tomoyo perguntou aproximando-se rapidamente da amiga e a segurando pelos braços. 'Você está pálida...'

'Eu... eu e Syaoran...' começou a falar sem saber direito o que dizer para prima. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. 'A tal poção... porque eu a tomei?'

'Foi Makoto.' A prima lhe respondeu.

O rapaz se aproximou de Sakura e a viu abrir os olhos devagar. 'Eu sei que você no fundo me ama, Sakura. A chegada daquele cara apenas confundiu você.' Ele falava de forma nervosa. 'Eu estava desesperado. Não consigo viver sem você.'

'E então você me drogou?' Ela falou em tom de sarcasmo.

'Não era uma droga! Você não disse que era Feiticeira? Então eu procurei uma para me ajudar!' Makoto falava de forma nervosa, tentou pegar as mãos de Sakura, mas ela deu um passo para trás. A jovem fitou rapidamente a senhora e realmente percebeu que ela tinha uma presença mágica. A casa inteira transmitia magia. 'Eu te amo demais Sakura.' Ele se declarou novamente.

'Você me drogou...' Ela repetiu não acreditando que o rapaz fora capaz de fazer isso. 'Você tem ideia do que me aconteceu por causa disto?'

O rapaz engoliu seco fitando os olhos glaucos inflamados de raiva. 'Eu... eu pensei que a poção ajudaria você a entender os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Foi isso que a senhora me falou.'

'Você é um idiota.' Ela falou virando-se para se afastar do rapaz que segurou seu braço. Sem pensar direito, ela voltou-se para ele e lhe deu um soco no rosto fazendo ele a soltar e seu nariz sangrar pelo punho potente da moça. 'Não toca mais em mim!'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, assustada pela explosão de Sakura, mas verdade seja dita que ele tinha merecido mais este soco. A senhora foi até o rapaz com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Não podia negar que gostou da reação da jovem em aplicar ela mesma um corretivo ao rapaz. Realmente ele poderia tê-la intoxicado pela superdosagem da poção. Se Sakura não fosse uma poderosa feiticeira e sim uma simples mortal, a poção poderia ter efeitos terríveis. Estendeu uma pedaço de pano para ele que aceitou, enquanto gemia e choramingava pelo nariz provavelmente quebrado.

'Você me fez fazer coisas que eu não poderia ter feito!' Ela gritou para ele. 'Deus! Como é que eu vou encarar o Syaoran novamente?' Ela finalmente soltou caindo no sofá com as mãos no rosto. Sentia um bolo enorme na garganta e percebeu que seus olhos ardiam, queria chorar, mas precisava se manter firme. Chorar não adiantaria nada naquela situação. Tinha que manter a cabeça fria agora, depois de literalmente ter perdido a cabeça.

'Preciso ir a um hospital...' Makoto gemia.

A senhora suspirou fundo e pensou que em parte a culpa era dela também. 'Vamos rapaz... vou levar você ao hospital.' Ela falou segurando o braço dele e o puxando para a saída. Voltou-se para as duas jovens. 'Por favor... fiquem o tempo que precisarem. Vou levar este rapazinho apaixonado para o hospital. Fechem a porta quando saírem.' Ela parou apenas para vestir o casaco e pegar a bolsa.

Caminhou com Makoto, mas voltou-se rapidamente para dentro da casa antes de cruzar a porta. 'Senhorita Kinomoto.' Chamou-a e observou a jovem levantar o rosto fitando-a. 'Tem um outro rapaz aqui no jardim, apaixonado e esperando pela senhorita. E eu acho que ele deve estar tão ou mais confuso que você.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Ela tinha razão. Syaoran deveria estar bem confuso com o que ela tinha feito. Se suas memórias não estivessem agora lhe pregando uma peça, fora ela que tinha provocado o rapaz e muito. Não era assim que gostaria que tivesse sido a primeira vez dos dois, ou melhor a primeira vez dela. Principalmente porque suas memórias de repente eram interrompidas de forma brusca. Lembrava-se claramente de sentir o peso do corpo do rapaz sobre si e ele entre suas pernas. Lembrava-se deles de beijando, dele tocando o corpo dela, assim como ela tocara o dele. Tremeu.

A senhora finalmente deixou as duas primas sozinha na sala. Sakura ainda procurava coragem para se levantar e encarar Syaoran. O que mais queria era simplesmente acordar e se ver deitada na sua cama, constatando que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho, como tantos que já teve com Syaoran.

'O que aconteceu, Sakura?' Tomoyo perguntou. 'O que aconteceu entre você e Syaoran?'

Sakura balançou a cabeça. 'Eu nem sei se o que eu lembro é realmente o que aconteceu.'

'Ele chegou no nosso dormitório com você nos braços desacordada.' Tomoyo falou devagar e observou a prima levantar novamente o rosto para encará-la. 'Você estava sem roupas, Sakura.'

Sakura fechou os olhos. Bem, então a parte de estar nua na cama com Syaoran, realmente acontecera. 'Eu acho que a gente transou, Tomoyo.' Ela sussurrou. 'Eu não lembro de tudo.'

'Então está na hora de você conversar com ele, não é?'

'Como é que eu vou encará-lo agora?'

'Da mesma maneira que encara todos os dias. Tá na cara que você e ele ainda se amam. Não sei porque ainda ficam nesta lenga lenga sem fim. Vai lá e tira tudo a limpo de uma vez, Sakura. Para de ser covarde. Você não é mais uma menina de 10 anos!' Tomoyo falou de forma clara o que queria dizer há tempos para a prima.

Sakura respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundo e os abriu de forma decidida. 'Você tem razão, Tomoyo. Não sou mais uma menina.' Falou levantando-se e caminhando em direção ao jardim para encontrar com Syaoran.

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

 _(O que você está esperando?)_

 _ **You never seem to make it through the door**_

 _(Você nunca parece conseguir ir embora)_

 _ **And who are you hiding from?**_

 _(E de quem você está se escondendo?)_

 _ **It ain't no life to live like you're on the run**_

 _(Não há vida para viver como se estivesse em fuga)_

O rapaz estava esperando-a debruçado no muro do jardim. Ele e Sakura se fitaram por alguns segundos.

Ela desceu os degraus devagar parando em frente ao rapaz e engoliu seco. Abriu a boca duas vezes para falar, mas não conseguia achar as palavras certas para começar o diálogo.

'Foi você quem quebrou o nariz do idiota do Makoto?' Ele perguntou com a voz ligeramente surpresa.

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Claro! Ele me drogou! Tenho vontade de quebrar todos os ossos dele!'

Ela viu ele sorrir de leve e balançar a cabeça. 'Ele bem que merecia.'

Ficaram em silêncio, não se encarando.

 _ **Have I ever asked for much?**_

 _(Eu já pedi demais pra você?)_

 _ **The only thing that I want is your love**_

 _(A única coisa que eu quero é seu amor)_

'Nós... bem... nós...' Finalmente falou, ela palpável seu nervosismo.

'Não.' Ele respondeu voltando a fitá-la. 'Não fomos até o final.' Esclareceu a ela.

'Não?' Perguntou confusa.

Desviou os olhos dele, estava louca para perguntar, mas sentia-se incrivelmente tímida, como quando tinha dez anos e não conseguisse simplesmente dizer para ele que também o amava.

Arregalou os olhos constatando que Tomoyo tinha razão. Não era mais uma menina. Voltou a encará-lo.

'O que aconteceu?'

'Eu invoquei uma magia para fazer você dormir até entender o que estava acontecendo.' Ele esclareceu. 'Tomoyo me contou sobre suas suspeitas e eu posso dizer que arranquei a verdade de Makoto.'

'Hum...' Ela murmurou lembrando-se do olho roxo do rapaz. Respirou fundo novamente. 'Então a gente não...'

'Não.' Confirmou mais uma vez. Desviou os olhos dela. 'E foi bem difícil para mim parar.'

'Fomos muito longe...' Ela sussurrou desviando os olhos do rapaz.

'Fomos. Não posso me desculpar porque... era o que eu queria. Há muito tempo.' Syaoran falou com sinceridade.

'E por que parou?'

'Porque não era o certo. Não era o que você queria. Você estava enfeitiçada.' Ele falou e depois respirou fundo. Estava cansado, mais emocionalmente do que fisicamente.

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _(Se você vai me deixar triste, me deixe triste com cuidado)_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _(Não finja que você não me quer)_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _(Nosso amor não é águas passadas)_

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, agora próxima ao rapaz, sentindo-se envolvida pela aura morna e aconchegante dele, percebeu que no fundo não gostaria que ele tivesse parado, queria ser dele. Tinha o esperado durante anos, esquivado de Makoto de todas as formas, pois sabia no fundo que Syaoran era quem queria. E depois de apenas experimentar parte das sensações de fazer amor com ele, sabia que não tinha mais como ignorar aquele sentimento.

Sakura percebeu que não tinha mais volta, que tinha caído definitivamente no abismo. Estava ainda, completamente apaixonada pelo chinês, amava aquele rapaz com todo o seu coração, queria que ele ficasse com ela para sempre no Japão, mas se ele não pudesse, isso não tinha mais importância, ela finalmente decidiu naquele momento que queria cair no paraíso, mesmo que daqui a um tempo fosse para o inferno. Queria Syaoran Li.

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _(Se você vai me deixar triste, me deixe triste com cuidado)_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _(Não finja que você não me quer)_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _(Nosso amor não é águas passadas)_

'Acho melhor a gente ir para casa... estamos cansados.' Ele falou desencostando-se da mureta e pronto para ir embora, mas ela o segurou forte pelo braço impedindo que se afastasse. Ele virou-se para a jovem sem entender.

'Eu não queria que você tivesse parado.' Ela falou de forma sincera.

 _ **Woah, woah**_

 _(Woah, woah)_

'Como?' Ele não entendeu.

Ela o fitou intensamente. 'Eu também queria a muito tempo... na verdade, eu quero você.'

 _ **Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _(Diga que nosso amor não é águas passadas)_

'Você ainda deve estar sob efeito de magia, Sakura.' Ele falou pensando se a porcaria do antídoto da velha tinha funcionado mesmo.

'Não! Não estou sob efeito de nenhuma magia, de nenhuma droga, de nada. Eu apenas cansei deste jogo. Se você vai ficar apenas três anos aqui e depois vai voltar para a China ou para qualquer outra parte do mundo, eu não me importo. Eu quero você agora, até quando eu puder.'

 _ **It's so cold in your wilderness**_

 _(É tão frio no seu deserto)_

 _ **I want you to be my keeper**_

 _(Eu quero que você seja meu guardião)_

 _ **But not if you are so reckless**_

 _(Mas não se você for tão imprudente)_

Syaoran piscou algumas vezes surpreso com a atitude da jovem. Aquela era realmente Sakura? Ele observou o semblante decidido da jovem. Ela tinha mudado. Ela tinha amadurecido. Não estava mais à frente da menininha que caçava as cartas Clow por pura intuição, estava à frente de uma feiticeira poderosa. Estava à frente de uma mulher.

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _(Se você vai me deixar triste, me deixe triste com cuidado)_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _(Não finja que você não me quer)_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _(Nosso amor não é águas passadas)_

Fez a única coisa que poderia fazer e queria desde que a jovem acordou, envolveu-a em seus braços apertando o corpo frágil entre eles. Sentiu o perfume gostoso que emanava dos cabelos cor de mel da mulher que amava.

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _(Se você vai me deixar triste, me deixe triste com cuidado)_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _(Não finja que você não me quer)_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _(Nosso amor não é águas passadas)_

'Eu te amo, Syaoran Li.' Falou o que estava entalado na garganta.

'Eu nunca deixei de te amar, Sakura Kinomoto.' Foi a resposta dele apertando mais a jovem nos seus braços. Ela conseguia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração do rapaz e sorriu. Os dois finalmente sorriram aliviados por se declararem.

 _ **Woah, woah (say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _(Woah, woah (diga que não é assim, diga que não é assim))_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _(Diga que não é assim, diga que não é assim)_

 _ **Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _(Diga que nosso amor não é águas passadas)_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _((Diga que não é assim, diga que não é assim))_

 _ **Woah, woah (say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _(Woah, woah (diga que não é assim, diga que não é assim))_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _((Diga que não é assim, diga que não é assim))_

 _ **Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _(Diga que nosso amor não é águas passadas)_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _((Diga que não é assim, diga que não é assim))_

 _ **Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _(Diga que nosso amor não é águas passadas)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:**_ _Water Under The Bridge (Águas Passadas) by Adele_


	5. A bela luz do passado

_**.**_

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 05**

 **A bela luz do passado**

Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Li na biblioteca. 'Atchim!' A jovem espirrou novamente e logo assoou o nariz vermelho. Definitivamente tinha alergia a mofo ou pó ou qualquer coisa que viesse daqueles livros velhos, será que tinha alguma magia que a ajudasse nesta questão? Pensou para si e riu.

'Toma. Tem outra caixa aqui.' Era Tomoyo que estava sentada a sua frente estendendo-lhe uma outra caixa de lenços de papel. A jovem já tinha usado todos os lenços que tinha trazido.

'Obrigada.' A ruiva agradeceu pegando a caixa nova de lenços de papel.

'Você não precisava vir, Sakura.' Ouviu Syaoran. Ela virou o rosto e fitou o rapaz que estava a poucos centímetros dela. Era maravilhoso estar ali ao lado dele, não importava a maldita alergia ao mofo. 'Você podia aproveitar este tempo e descansar. Tem usado magia demais ultimamente.' Ele falou com a voz carinhosa. Ela sorriu, se possível, ainda mais. Era tão fácil sorrir agora.

'Não se preocupem comigo, eu estou ótima...' falou tentando passar credibilidade. Realmente estava se sentindo melhor a cada dia e o uso da magia já não lhe deixava tão cansada. Voltou a fitar o livro velho a sua frente, tentou ler o que estava escrito, mas estava muito borrado e sujo. Eles tinham evoluído pouco nas pesquisas para descobrir o que estava acontecendo para surgir alguns seres estranhos em Tomoeda. Eriol não ajudava muito, só enviava mais e mais livros para os três estudarem. A batalha contra o lobisomem fora difícil, mas foi apenas a primeira criatura que enfrentaram, agora usando cada vez mais suas forças mágicas, era mais fácil derrotá-los. O problema era que volta e meia, sempre havia algumas vítimas. Tomoeda parecia que tinha agora toque de recolher. Sakura tinha impressão que até mesmo os policiais tinham medo de andar nas ruas.

Syaoran admirava o perfil da jovem, ela estava se esforçando para ficar ali ao lado dele. Ele batia de leve o lápis que tinha nas mãos que usava para fazer uma ou outra anotação. 'Você...' Ele hesitou por alguns segundos, Sakura desviou os olhos do que estava lendo e observou o rapaz pelo canto dos olhos. 'Você quer ir ao cinema hoje?' Ele perguntou sentindo-se nervoso. Era a primeira vez que estava convidando a jovem para um programa oficial de namorados. Nunca tinha feito isso e no fundo se sentia um pouco ridículo.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso largo. 'Claro.'

'Bem se você achar que não seria uma boa e...'

'Eu adoraria ir ao cinema com você, Syaoran.' Ela o interrompeu.

'Posso te buscar às quatro? Você escolhe o filme, pode ser qualquer um que queira ver.' Sakura percebeu que ele estava nervoso. Syaoran não era muito de falar e se estava com aquela língua solta era porque não estava se sentindo confortável. 'Eu acho que deve estar em cartaz um daqueles filmes que as garotas gostam... eu não sei... mas o que você decidir está bom.'

'A gente escolhe quando chegar no cinema.' Sakura falou segurando o lápis que ele batia freneticamente na mão. Observou-o se ajeitando melhor na cadeira e a perna dele esbarrou na sua, era como se levasse um choque cada vez que se tocavam. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, não podia negar que o que mais queria agora, era beijar o rapaz ao seu lado.

'Ran-Ran.' Tomoyo chamou a atenção do casalzinho a sua frente. 'Não pode namorar aqui na biblioteca.' Ela alertou aos dois. Sakura e Li ainda tentaram convencer a amiga que não estavam prontos para começar a se beijarem. A morena sorriu, tinha acompanhado o diálogo entre os dois. 'Está passando um ótimo filme no cinema. "A Teoria de Tudo." Ela sugeriu sorrindo. 'Acho que vocês vão gostar...'

'Obrigada, Tomoyo.' Sakura agradeceu pela dica e já estava pegando o smartphone para conferir o horário da sessão.

Tomoyo olhou para Li e sorriu. 'Melhor você levar lenços extras.' Ele acenou com a cabeça já entendendo o recado.

Voltou a sua leitura sobre universos paralelos e realidades alternativas. Eriol tinha lhe recomendado este livro e o jovem chinês ainda não tinha achado nada que fosse diferente de qualquer livro de ficção científica, não queria falar mal do amigo, mas já andava bem de saco cheio daquela "ajuda" a distância.

'E quando vocês vão contar ao Touya sobre o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?'

Sakura deixou o telefone cair no chão. 'Droga.' Falou mais alto do que queria, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam no local. Não tinha pensado em Touya ainda, na verdade, a última coisa em que gostaria de pensar era no irmão. Abaixou-se para procurar o aparelho que tinha caído, levantou e encarou a amiga tentando passar tranquilidade, o que definitivamente não tinha. 'Ele não tem nada a ver com a minha vida. Já sou maior de idade.'

'Eu falo com ele.' Syaoran interrompeu.

'Não precisa falar com ele. Eu não preciso pedir permissão para ir ao cinema.' Ela falou voltando a atenção ao aparelho celular. 'Touya não é o papai.' Ainda soltou com a cara amarrada. 'Além disso, não está acontecendo nada demais. Eu só vou ao cinema.' Agora era a vez de Sakura não conseguir controlar a língua. Syaoran segurou a mão dela, fazendo a jovem virar a cabeça e fitá-lo.

'Eu falo com ele que estamos namorando.' Ele repetiu devagar.

'Estamos?' Ela perguntou por desaforo, não tinha recebido um pedido formal de namoro.

'Claro.' Ele respondeu e beijou a testa da jovem. 'Vamos terminar logo isso daqui. Se vamos passar na casa de Kinomoto antes de irmos ao cinema é melhor a gente correr. Eu passo então para te buscar às duas.' Falou soltando a mão da jovem e voltando sua atenção ao livro, ele não percebeu o imenso sorriso que a ruiva deu para ele.

* * *

Syaoran terminou de tomar o suco e observou a jovem à sua frente com os olhos vermelhos de tanto que havia chorado duran1te o filme. Ainda bem que ele tinha seguido o conselho de Tomoyo e tinha trazido lenços extras.

'Foi tão lindo...' Ela falava para si mesma lembrando-se do filme que os dois tinham acabado de assistir. Tomou um pouco do suco e mordeu o sanduíche que tinham comprado na lanchonete. Li pensou em levar a jovem para um jantar no restaurante, mas todos da cidade estavam fechando pontualmente às seis, antes do crepúsculo. 'Você não achou?' Ela perguntou assim que terminou de engolir o pedaço do sanduíche.

'Achei triste.' Falou com sinceridade. 'Se eu ficasse sem poder me mexer como ele ficou, não sei se aceitaria que minha esposa fizesse tudo para mim. Preferia morrer.'

'Você não viu tudo o que ele conquistou mesmo estando naquele estado? Se ele tivesse desistido, seria um covarde e não deixaria tanta coisa para a humanidade.' Li ficou em silêncio, ela tinha razão, mas não podia fingir que achou o final do cara maravilhoso. Se ele perdesse o controle do próprio corpo e precisasse de ajuda até para ir ao banheiro, preferiria a morte com certeza. Sakura cerrou os olhos no rapaz a sua frente que voltava a comer e não lhe deu uma resposta. Nem daria. Syaoran era orgulhoso demais para ficar dependente de qualquer pessoa. Ele fora sincero. 'Não acredita num amor assim, Syaoran?'

Li engoliu o último pedaço de sanduíche e estava amassando o papel que o embrulhava. Não gostava do rumo da conversa. 'Eu não sei. Foi só um filme, Sakura.' Falou dando de ombros.

'Baseado em fatos reais.' Ela retrucou.

'Romantizado.'

Sakura respirou fundo, encostando-se à cadeira e fitando os olhos âmbares a sua frente. Pensou que o rapaz tinha sido bem corajoso e seguro ao enfrentar Touya hoje antes de irem ao cinema. Touya tinha entrado em surto quando ele anunciou que estava namorando a irmãzinha dele. Se não fosse Yukito, com certeza o rapaz teria iniciado uma briga física e não ficado só esbravejando. Na verdade, Li tinha sido muito paciente, não falava nada enquanto Touya o xingava do dedinho do pé até a ponta do seu cabelo. Sakura tentou duas vezes fazer o irmão parar de gritar, mas sem sucesso. No final, sem terem evoluído muito no que seria uma conversa, o casal verificou que se atrasaria para a sessão e foram embora. Yukito, coitado, é que tinha ficado com a fera em casa.

'Desculpe-me pela atitude de Touya.' Ela achou que deveria se desculpar pelo irmão. 'Desde que papai nos deixou, Touya comporta-se como se fosse ele.'

'O senhor Kinomoto não faria o escândalo que seu irmão fez. Ele era um homem muito sensato.' O rapaz comentou, lembrava-se bem do pai de Sakura e sabia que se ele estivesse vivo e fosse a ele quem teria que comunicar o namoro, não teria tido sua paciência colocada à prova. A jovem deu um leve sorriso lembrando-se do pai, realmente Fujitaka estaria muito feliz e teria sido muito simpático com Syaoran. 'Mas entendo a atitude de Touya. Ele nunca foi com a minha cara. É compreensível que se revolte ao saber que reassumimos o namoro.'

'Reassumimos...' Ela repetiu pensativa. Seria um namoro com data certa para terminar: três anos. Mas que se dane, queria ser feliz agora com o guerreiro chinês e depois quando ele fosse embora para sua terra, ela pensaria em alguma coisa. Não dava era para ficar vivendo de futuro e suposições.

'Exatamente.' O jovem falou devagar olhando intensamente a jovem que sentiu a face esquentar. Ele se levantou e puxou a cadeira para ficar mais perto da garota. Sentou e estando agora sem a mesa entre eles, levantou o braço dando um leve carinho no rosto da namorada que fechou os olhos deliciando-se com o toque dele. Logo ela sentiu os lábios quentes do rapaz nos dela, entreabriu os lábios permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Afastaram-se por pura falta de fôlego e sorriram um para o outro. Estavam felizes por terem finalmente admitido que se amavam e queriam estar juntos. O futuro a Deus pertencia. Eles sabiam que dariam um jeito.

Ouviu-se de repente um grande estrondo e alguns gritos assustados. As pessoas que estavam na praça começaram a correr para voltar a suas casas e ficarem em segurança, as lanchonetes fecharam. Sakura e Li levantaram-se, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. A população de Tomoeda estava tão assustada que qualquer barulho diferente já era sinal de pânico geral. Não avistaram nenhum ser sobrenatural, mas sentiram uma forte presença mágica a poucos quilômetros deles.

'Vamos.' Foi Sakura quem falou já correndo em direção à presença mágica, era muito forte, mas não era maligna, isso ela tinha percebido. Li foi no encalço da jovem namorada, tinha o rosto sério por ter percebido o mesmo que ela. As pessoas estavam realmente apavoradas, sem ao menos entenderem o motivo. A noite já caía na cidade, o sol estava se pondo no horizonte e a lua surgia em seu resplendor. Em outros tempos ela seria a testemunha de vários casais de namorados, agora ela era o alerta para que todos se protegessem.

Correram em direção ao parque do Rei Pinguim. 'Ywe e Kerberus também devem ter sentido e devem se encontrar daqui a pouco conosco.' A ruiva falou apertando a chave mágica com a mão direita, estava pronta para invocar seu báculo mágico, quando avistou finalmente o motivo da explosão.

Pairando sobre as águas tranquilas do lago ao lado do parque do Rei Pinguim um enorme globo brilhante podia ser vista. Sua luz era tão intensa que os jovens precisaram de um tempo para seus olhos se acostumarem e conseguirem fitá-la sem problemas.

'Mas que diabos é isso?' Li soltou completamente perplexo com o poder mágico que emanava daquele globo. Pegou sua esfera negra e materializou sua espada não queria ser pego desprevenido.

'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. LIBERTE-SE!' Sakura também invocou seus poderes, levou uma das mãos para trás para certificar que suas cartas estavam no bolso de seu shorts jeans.

Li olhava para os lados para tentar identificar alguma criatura, mas nada. O parque estava completamente deserto. Sem nenhum ser humano ou não humano. 'Algo não está me cheirando bem...' Ele falou. Tinha alguma coisa errada, alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela esfera não deveria estar ali.

'Socorro...' A jovem ouviu o pedido de ajuda. 'Socorro...' Era um sussurro baixo, parecia de uma criança, Sakura olhou para os lados em desespero sem conseguir identificar direito de onde vinha o chamado. Não conseguia sentir a presença de ninguém naquele lugar, apenas a esfera brilhante. Olhou novamente para aquela energia estupenda a sua frente e se sentiu tonta por um segundo, Syaoran percebeu e segurou a namorada.

'Está tudo bem Sakura?' Perguntou preocupado.

Sakura não respondeu, estava se sentindo estranha. Olhou para suas mãos e viu sua aura mágica inicialmente rosada ficar com fracos raios multicoloridos. O que estaria acontecendo com ela?

'Sakura?' Li perguntou novamente percebendo que algo estava estranho na namorada, não conseguiu ver a leve modificação da aura mágica, mas conseguia perceber que tinha algo de errado com a jovem.

'Está me chamando...' Ela sussurrou levantando o rosto e contemplando aquela magia extraordinária a sua frente. 'Alada!' Invocou seu poder fazendo Li levar um susto com o rompante da jovem.

'Hei?! O que está fazendo?!' Perguntou sem ter resposta.

Um par de asas angelicais surgiu nas costas da jovem que levantou voo e, como atraída por um magnetismo fortíssimo, foi em direção daquela luz. Fechou os olhos e sentiu-se ser inundada por uma energia maravilhosa.

* * *

Sakura acordou devagar. Era dia. Dava para sentir o calor do sol sob sua pele. Observou a copa de uma imensa árvore. Sentia-se um pouco dolorida, como se tivesse caído de algum lugar ou usado muita magia. Sua última lembrança foi o pedido de socorro e a decisão precipitada e doida de simplesmente aproximar-se daquela fonte de luz mágica. Pensou que Syaoran, Ywe, Kerberus, Touya e Tomoyo a matariam, assim que os encontrasse. Franziu a testa lembrando que Syaoran estava ao seu lado, estranhou o namorado tê-la deixado-a no parque do Rei Pinguim desacordada e sozinha. Levantou-se assustada. Sabia que Li nunca faria isso.

Levantou-se de supetão e varreu o lugar com os olhos. Parecia o parque do Rei Pinguim, mas cadê o Rei Pinguim e os brinquedos? As árvores eram mais numerosas do que se lembrava. 'Mas onde eu estou?' Perguntou-se assustada. Engoliu em seco pensando na loucura e idiotice que fez, ouviu o barulho de passos e escondeu-se atrás de uma das árvores, apertou sua chave mágica com a mão direita pronta para invocar seus poderes a fim de se proteger de quem quer que estivesse se aproximando dela. Pensou que deveria ser humano, pois não sentia nenhuma presença mágica. Franziu a testa constatando que não sentia absolutamente nenhuma presença mágica.

'Sakura?' Era a voz de Li, a jovem reconheceu de imediato, no entanto estranhou não ter percebido sua aura mágica. A aura do rapaz era tão fácil dela identificar a quilômetros de distância.

O jovem estava parado embaixo da árvore da qual Sakura acordou, estava olhando para os lados procurando-a, provavelmente também não conseguia identificar a aura mágica da garota. Sakura saiu de seu esconderijo e tentou sorrir, mas estava tensa demais para isso. Ela reparou que ele também tentou dar um sorriso sem sucesso. Caminhou na direção do rapaz, pronta para se desculpar da besteira que, tinha total consciência, havia feito.

'Estava dando uma olhada no local.' Ele esclareceu.

'Desculpe-me Syaoran.' Ela falou de forma simples. Não gostava de se desculpar, mas sabia quando tinha feito algo idiota. 'Eu simplesmente não consegui controlar a força que me puxava para aquela luz.' A jovem levantou o rosto e olhou em direção ao lago onde haviam encontrado a luz misteriosa.

Syaoran pigarreou. Realmente fora muita idiotice da namorada simplesmente entrar naquela luz misteriosa e tinha sido desespero do rapaz segui-la, sem esperar um dos guardiões chegar, mas o medo de perder Sakura fora tão grande que simplesmente não pensou, agiu. 'Não deveria se arriscar desta maneira. No mundo da magia você sabe muito bem que tem os dois lados. O bom e o mal.' Ele falou com a voz calma, não estava brigando, estava apenas lembrando-a do risco que estavam correndo agora por causa da atitude precipitada da jovem.

'Eu sei... mas não consegui evitar. Desculpe-me.' Repetiu, agora encarando-o.

'Vamos descobrir o que era aquela coisa e onde exatamente nós estamos.'

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. 'Achou alguma coisa?'

'Avistei algumas casas perto da colina. Parece uma pequena vila medieval. Acho que podemos ir para lá tentar descobrir alguma coisa.'

'Vila medieval?' A jovem repetiu um pouco incrédula.

Li confirmou com um gesto. 'Alguma coisa fez com que nossas magias fossem canceladas. Não consegui nem mesmo encontrar sua aura quando estava atrás da árvore.'

'Também não percebi a sua quando se aproximou, por isso me escondi.' Ela explicou intrigada.

Li deu um longo suspiro obsevando o lugar onde estavam. Não conseguia ainda achar explicação. 'Aparentemente parece que voltamos no tempo, no Japão feudal e nossas magias estão canceladas aqui.'

'Será que aquela fonte tem o mesmo poder de Retorno?'

'Retorno é uma carta que liga o passado ao presente, mas sua viagem costuma ser de anos e não de séculos.' O rapaz explicou.

Sakura sorriu de lado. 'Você conhece as cartas melhor do que eu.' Constatou encabulada.

'É porque fui obrigado a estudar.' Ele esclareceu incomodado. Nada ajudava a entender onde estavam e exatamente o que tinha acontecido quando os dois foram na direção daquela belíssima fonte de luz. 'Acho que nossa única opção é mesmo aquela vila. Não passa viva alma por aqui.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. 'Vamos lá ver o que achamos.'

O casal caminhou por algumas horas por uma estradinha de terra bem estreita. Ninguém passava por ela, nenhuma alma humana ou não, aparecia. Estavam perto do vilarejo, quando finalmente encontraram pessoas. Todas vestidas com quimonos ou roupas tradicionais. Ficaram um tempo escondidos atrás das folhagens para tentar identificar alguma coisa, mas nada. Parecia que realmente tinham voltado no tempo. Sakura segurou a mão de Li, claramente mostrando que quanto mais verificavam que tudo parecia normal naquela vila perdida no nada, mais constatavam que estavam completamente perdidos no tempo.

'Vamos tentar achar roupas desta época para não levantarmos suspeitas.' Ele falou puxando-a, tinha avistado um varal com roupas em uma das casas, não gostava de pegar o que não era seu, mas aquela era uma situação de emergência. Como dois gatunos, esperaram a oportunidade para pegar as roupas e vesti-las. Sakura vestiu o quimono surrado que eles conseguiram, pensou que realmente estava longe de ser como os quimonos que tinha e usava apenas em datas especiais. Prendeu o cabelo num coque e pensou que poderia continuar com seu tênis keds, pois a roupa tampava-o, além disso nem brincando usaria um par de geta. Syaoran também não se sentia muito a vontade na roupa que conseguira, o cara deveria ser mais gordo do que ele, pelo menos na altura eram parecidos, pensou, amarrando uma faixa na cintura para ajudá-lo a não se enrolar com a quantidade enorme de tecido que tinha naquela roupa. 'Vamos tentar ser discretos, até descobrir o que está acontecendo.' O rapaz orientou a jovem namorada que confirmou com a cabeça, ela sabia o que ele estava querendo dizer, manter-se calada. Rodou os olhos pensando que era o melhor agora. 'Está pronta?' Perguntou para a jovem que respondeu com um gesto que sim. 'Então vamos.'

'Você na frente.' Ela falou forçando um sorriso irônico. 'Japão feudal. Aula de história. Mulheres atrás dos homens.' Falou irritada e Li não pôde deixar de achar graça a maneira como ela colocou que agora quem estava no comando era ele, e deixando bem claro que isso a incomodava muito.

Ele retribuiu o mesmo sorriso, mas mostrando-se bem satisfeito com o seu posto de macho alfa. Começou a caminhar e olhou por cima do ombro esquerdo a jovem japonesa caminhando atrás dele. 'Anda logo.' Ela soltou impaciente e fazendo o rapaz rir alto. Não podia negar que estava se divertindo. 'Não tem do que rir, Syaoran. Vamos logo, antes que descubram que roubamos roupas.'

O rapaz não falou nada, começou a caminhar em direção a estradinha principal do feudo. Era como sempre haviam estudado nos livros de história. Ao longe havia um palácio enorme construído ricamente com detalhes, mostrando que era a casa do Daimyō, o manso senhorial, e próximo à entrada do feudo estava o manso servil. Caminharam devagar por entre as casinhas humildes e mesmo que tentassem de tudo para não chamar a atenção era impossível. Estrangeiros nunca eram bem vistos ou, no mínimo, causavam muita curiosidade das pessoas.

Sakura caminhava devagar atrás de Li, mas tinha uma certa dificuldade de ficar com o rosto baixo, olhou ao redor vendo as crianças pararem de brincar para observá-la, será que fora uma delas que ela ouviu chamando por socorro? As mulheres também pararam seus afazeres e observavam com certa discrição o casal. Um senhor corpulento parou em frente a eles, Syaoran parou e Sakura distraída com suas observações, bateu de leve nas costas do rapaz. Se afastaria dele se não sentisse a mão de Li segurando o seu punho forte, levantou uma sobrancelha, ficou na ponta dos pés e finalmente conseguiu ver por trás do ombro direito do rapaz a aproximação de um grupo de homens fortes encarando-os, corrigindo, encarando Li.

'Quem é você, garoto?'

'Syaoran Li. Estou perdido.' Respondeu ao homem. 'Fui assaltado na estrada'. Disse como desculpa para estarem apenas com a roupa do corpo e sem nenhuma bagagem ou qualquer outra coisa.

'Realmente têm muitos ladrões por estas bandas, garoto.'

'Não tive sorte.'

O corpulento homem deu um sorriso irônico para ele. 'Você ainda está vivo e está com sua bela esposa, você teve foi muita sorte.'

'Onde exatamente estamos?' Li perguntou para tentar tirar alguma informação. Ele percebeu que os outros homens mantinham-se calados, provavelmente existia uma hierarquia ali e aquele que estava a sua frente deveria ser o cabeça.

'Nas terras do Daimyō Osaka Wong.' Foi a resposta. Li ponderou que realmente poderia estar no passado, por causa de todos os indícios históricos, mas não conseguia compreender o porquê de sua magia e a de Sakura terem desaparecido. Isso não fazia sentido para o jovem. As viagens no tempo eram possíveis em alguns casos, mas os feiticeiros sempre permaneciam com seus poderes mágicos. Alguma coisa não estava fazendo sentido ainda. 'Você precisa se apresentar ao senhor antes de qualquer coisa.'

Syaoran acenou que sim com a cabeça e, ainda segurando o punho de Sakura, puxou-a para que se mantivesse atrás, mas bem perto dele. Caminharam sendo escoltados pelo grupo de homens que os interceptaram na entrada da pequena comunidade. A estradinha que levava à construção principal era cercada por plantações vastas, Li observou várias pessoas, tanto homens quanto algumas mulheres trabalhando embaixo do sol a pino, conseguiu observar que algumas crianças também estavam trabalhando. Elas não tinham idade para aquele ofício pesado. Começava a não gostar do que estava constatando. Sakura também percebeu o mesmo que o rapaz.

'Esperem aqui, vou falar com nosso Daimyō.'

Pararam assim como lhes foi ordenado, ainda cercados pelos homens fortes. Li percebeu que um deles reparou na namorada e comentou com outro que sorriu. Odiou aquilo, se pudesse pulverizaria os dois da face da Terra ou sabe-se lá em que planeta estivessem.

De repente todos se ajoelharam, Li tirou o olhar assassino dos dois idiotas e observou no alto da escada que existia na entrada da grande construção um rapaz vestido com roupas tradicionais ricamente decoradas. Não deveria ser muito mais velho que Li e Sakura. Ele desceu devagar a escadaria sem desviar os olhos de Syaoran que mantinha-se ereto.

'Ajoelhe-se rapaz, ou você e sua esposa morrem agora.' Ouviu e resolveu fazer o que mandaram, estava ali para descobrir exatamente onde estavam, não para arrumar confusão. Ainda com o punho de Sakura preso em sua mão, abaixou tocando um dos joelhos no chão e fazendo com que a jovem fizesse o mesmo. Ela obedeceu sem questionar, mas levantou o rosto para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo e este foi seu erro. Os belos e grandes olhos de esmeraldas tão raros, logo chamaram a atenção e a cobiça do daimyō.

'Não é muito jovem para ter uma esposa tão bela, garoto?' Ele perguntou aproximando-se de Li, mas sem tirar os olhos de Sakura. 'Com olhos tão raros e rosto tão belo.'

Syaoran trincou os dentes e apertou o pulso da jovem com mais força, fazendo Sakura soltar um leve gemido. Ele acabaria quebrando o pulso dela, a jovem pensou. Ele estava ficando maluco?

'Ela é minha esposa.' Afirmou encarando o rapaz.

Wong não gostou da retruca, não gostava de ser contrariado e não tinha gostado nada do olhar que aquele petulante rapaz lhe dirigia. Ele era o senhor de todos e de tudo, aquele estrangeiro não era digno nem de olhar para ele de forma direta, muito menos de possuir uma jovem tão bela com olhos tão raros como esposa. Irritou-se porque percebeu que sentiu inveja do estrangeiro e detestava este sentimento de alguém ter algo que ele desejava.

Caminhou devagar em volta do casal que ainda se mantinha abaixado, mas Syaoran estava com o punho cerrado pronto para desferir um soco em quem quer que se aproximasse deles. Sakura sentiu a apreensão do namorado e entendeu o que estava acontecendo, pensou por um momento em como os homens eram um bando de idiotas. O que o talzinho queria? Pegá-la a força e obrigá-la a ficar com ele? Respirou fundo e puxou a mão que Syaoram apertava com tanta força.

'Se está pretendendo brigar com eles, segurando meu pulso não vai conseguir nada.' Sussurrou. Syaoran desviou os olhos do idiota do Wong e fitou a jovem por trás do seu ombro. Ela tinha razão.

Os dois se fitaram por alguns segundos e já tinham se entendido, era melhor cair fora dali, pois não descobririam nada. Só estavam se metendo em confusão.

'Compro sua esposa. Quanto quer por ela?' Ouviu a voz de Wong, que agora parou a frente de Syaoran. O rapaz sentiu todos os nervos do seu corpo explodirem. Levantou-se sem desviar o olhos do almofadinha, que tinha lhe feito a inacreditável proposta. 'Ela tem olhos verdes, então entenderei se for bem ambicioso e colocar um valor alto. Estou disposto a pagar.'

Sakura tremeu pensando que isso era surreal! Como um ser humano se acharia no direito de comercializar o outro daquela forma? Ela não era um saco de batatas para ser negociada assim. Observou no alto da escada um grupo de jovens mulheres, também rica e belamente vestidas. Franziu a testa pensando que todas provavelmente tinham sido compradas. Pareciam animaizinhos assustados observando a tudo. Virou o rosto e viu crianças com vários machucados, provavelmente sendo forçadas a trabalhar mais do que seus pequenos corpos poderiam aguentar.

'Acaba com este idiota, Syaoran.' Ela sussurrou novamente para o namorado. Ele ouviu, mas nem precisava a jovem pedir, já tinha decidido fazer isso, só estava pensando em como fazer as coisas, sem colocar tanto ela quanto ele em risco de vida. Com magia seria uma brincadeira boba, mas sem ela e estando sozinhos contra todos os homens que os cercavam tinha que pensar um pouco. A uns cinco metros de distância tinha um menino com uma enxada, o cabo era grosso e parecia bem resistente, poderia ser uma ótima arma. Sakura pensou o mesmo, estava varrendo os olhos procurando alguma arma que poderia ajudá-la a se proteger e proteger o amado. Reparou que um dos idiotas que os cercavam tinha uma katana na sua mão direita, mas estava relaxado e a segurava de forma despreocupada. Ele estava bem perto, pensou a jovem.

'E então rapaz?!' Wong estava ansioso. 'Qual seu preço?!'

Os dois não precisaram combinar a hora, Syaoran deu um soco no rosto do jovem arrogante que caiu no chão, o guerreiro pisou em cima do corpo caído com força e com um salto pulou os dois homens que estavam perto, puxou a enxada do garoto que olhou assustado a tudo sem entender o que estava acontecendo. 'Me empresta isso aqui.' Falou e não pôde ver o sorriso sendo desenhado no rosto infantil tão maltratado. Ele pisou forte, tirando a parte de ferro da ferramenta e rodou o bastão em torno de si analisando a arma.

Sakura abaixou-se e deu uma cambalhota conseguindo facilmente se aproximar para arrancar a arma da mão do homem que nem reagiu com a reação dos dois. Na verdade todos ficaram abobalhados com a atitude inesperada daquele estranho casal. Mas isso foi por pouco tempo. Wong parou de gritar igual a uma criança machucada e mandou matarem Li e capturar a jovem.

Os seis corpulentos homens voaram para cima do casal, Li com a enxada nas mãos, desferiu golpes certeiros em quem quer que se aproximasse dele. Tivera um treinamento pesado durante cinco anos de sua vida. Aquele bando de otários não eram nada para ele, não eram adversários a sua altura.

Um dos homens encarou o rapaz com uma enorme katana em suas mãos, o guerreiro chinês percebeu que o coitado não sabia nem pegá-la direito, ele ainda tentou desferir dois ou três golpes sem sucesso. Syaoran abaixou evitando que a lâmina o acertasse na altura do peito e desferiu um golpe forte no estômago do homem que se dobrou ao meio. Sem poder descansar outros dois já estavam tentando acertá-lo com armas brancas, mesmo usando apenas o cabo da enxada como porrete foi fácil desarmá-los e deixá-los desacordados.

Sakura apertou o cabo da arma em suas mãos. Não tinha agora Luta, Força ou Espada para ajudá-la, teria que ser ela mesma a se defender. Não conseguiu ver o que Syaoran tinha feito, assim que ele acertou Wong, ela já começou a agir em busca da arma. O primeiro golpe teve que ser no homem que desarmou, pois ele tentou chutá-la e quase conseguiu atingi-la se a jovem não tivesse sido rápida. Quando utilizava sua carta mágica na arte da esgrima, sempre reparou que diferente do que poderiam pensar, ela era uma carta mais para defesa que ataque, Espada além de transformar seu báculo numa bela arma branca, também lhe dava a percepção de saber como e quando atacar, agora era com ela. Não tinha a carta para orientá-la, não tinha nenhuma delas para lhe ajudar agora, mas elas já tinham deixado lições que a jovem feiticeira soube aproveitar. Franziu a testa, se aquele bando de macacos achavam-se donos de mulheres só porque consideravam-se o sexo forte, ela lhes daria uma boa lição do século XXI de igualdade dos sexos.

Desviou das tentativas frustradas do homem em lhe chutar e em um salto levantou-se empunhando a pequena espada, girou o corpo procurando com o momento desferir um golpe mais forte no homem. Agora era questão de sobrevivência, sabia que nunca conseguiria dar um golpe fatal, mas precisava se proteger para voltar a seu tempo. Tinha muitos seres humanos e não humanos esperando por eles. Além disso... ela desviou os olhos para cima da escada, entrada principal da enorme residência onde o grupo de jovens estavam encolhidas assustadas, mas observando de forma intensa a jovem. A feiticeira nem imaginava que era a primeira vez na vida que elas viam uma mulher agir daquela maneira, principalmente manejando uma arma. Alguma coisa a incomodara desde que colocou os olhos naquelas garotas. Naquelas crianças maltratadas. Naquelas pessoas tão submissas.

No redemoinho de seus pensamentos, ela sentiu ser atingida no braço por alguma coisa cortante, mas fora só de raspão. Já tinham feito dois ficarem fora de combate, agora encarava apenas o último a sua frente, ele avançou para a menina a xingando de vadia para baixo. Sakura teve que segurar mais forte o cabo da arma que parecia querer escorregar das suas mãos sujas de sangue, dela e de suas vítimas. O corpulento homem a golpeava com raiva, por uma mulher ter a petulância de agir daquela forma e, por fim, conseguiu desarmar a jovem. Sakura engoliu em seco pensando pela primeira vez na vida que morreria. Fechou os olhos já esperando o golpe fatal e sentiu raiva de si, porque seus últimos pensamentos, eram para Syaoran e no que deixaria de viver com ele. Ouviu um forte e terrível urro de dor e gotas de algo viscoso salpicaram seu rosto, era sangue. Abriu os olhos e viu a imensa figura do homem tombar no chão, atrás dela apareceu Syaoran. Encararam-se por alguns segundos antes dele estender sua mão, ela a segurou e ele a puxou para se levantar. 'Você está bem?' Perguntou e ela respondeu que sim com um gesto. 'Vamos sair daqui.'

Syaoran jogou o cabo da enxada para o garoto que a segurou no ar como se fosse um troféu precioso. Ninguém se mexia, apenas observavam o casal de estrangeiros agora correndo para longe daquele ringue. Wong gritava ainda jogado no chão com as mãos na altura das costelas esquerdas, provavelmente Syaoran tinha quebrado algumas quando pisou com força no rapaz para buscar impulso e pular os adversários em busca da arma improvisada. Na pequena clareira, estavam os seis homens desacordados ou gemendo no chão por conta de seus ferimentos.

* * *

Sakura e Li correram por quase uma hora sem parar, estavam novamente às margens do lago em que haviam acordado naquela estranha manhã. Sakura caiu de joelhos, nunca tinha corrido tanto tempo de forma tão rápida. Tinha um bom preparo físico e por isso conseguiu acompanhar Syaoran, mas depois de caminhar tanto tempo, apenas comer algumas frutas pela manhã, lutar contra um grupo de marombeiros medievais, uma corrida daquelas tinha simplesmente acabado com toda a sua resistência. Caiu de joelhos tentando buscar fôlego. 'Não consigo mais correr.' Foi só o que conseguiu falar e depois buscar ar de forma desesperada para seus pulmões. Syaoran suspirou pensando que ainda não achava seguro. Não sabia direito se o tal do Wong tinha mais capangas e se agora estavam no encalço dos dois.

Ainda estava em pé, para ele o que tinha acontecido hoje não era muito diferente do que foi sua rotina diária durante anos, seus olhos observaram o pequeno corpo da namorada ainda de joelhos. A respiração dela aos poucos se normalizava. Viu-a sentar-se no chão com os olhos fechados e buscando desesperadamente regularizar seus batimentos cardíacos. Sorriu de lado, ela tinha sido incrível. Quando a viu lutando contra os dois homens com a katana por uma fração de segundos pensou que suas magias tinham voltado e ela tinha invocado uma de suas cartas mágicas, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Simplesmente Sakura conseguiu resolver a situação sozinha, sem magia, apenas com sua fibra. No entanto tinha precisado de sua ajuda no final. "Ainda bem." Pensou sentindo-se bem em ter protegido a jovem. Adorava o papel de herói e adorava colocar Sakura como sua mocinha em apuros. Ele abaixou em frente a jovem e tocou um dos joelhos no chão. Observou o rosto dela, as partes sujas de sangue, procurando algum ferimento, mas ficou aliviado ao ver que não tinha nenhum. No braço esquerdo tinha um rasgo e uma mancha de sangue, pegou o braço dela e ouviu o gemido da jovem.

'Precisa limpar isso.' Ele falou. Ela ainda respirava ofegante informando que ele não tinha lhe dado tempo para se recuperar. 'Pode infeccionar.' Explicou, rasgando a roupa e observando o machucado, não era profundo, mas estava sangrando bastante. Com o tecido rasgado dobrou e comprimiu contra o corte para estancar o ferimento. Sakura tremeu de dor e já estava pronta para puxar o braço quando ele o segurou impedindo. 'Isso aqui vai estancar o sangue. Acredite em mim, já fiz muito isso antes.' Soltou sem querer. A jovem franziu a testa. Estava cansada, fraca, com dor, com fome, mas não estava mal dos ouvidos.

'Foi como tratou seus inúmeros ferimentos, Syaoran?' Ela perguntou e reparou o rosto surpreso do rapaz. Ele tinha dado com a língua nos dentes. 'Foi assim o tal treinamento misterioso?' continuou. Ele não respondeu e ela sabia que ele não responderia mais nada, ainda estava comprimindo com força o ferimento da jovem.

'Isso... é passado.' Ele finalmente falou.

'Syaoran, estamos no passado.'

 _Continua..._

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _A revisão deste capitulo foi feito pela Rô e pela Yoru. Além delas revisarem o ortografia e gramática me ajudam muito a clariar a idéia que pode estar confuso no original. Meu eterno agradecimento a estas duas amigas e companheira queridas._

 _As mudanças são realmente significativas entre esta versão reeditada e a original de 2002, mas a linha de acontecimentos principal não mudará, então obviamente seguirá para as duas partes seguintes da história._

 _Estou respondendo aos poucos os emails e os reviews._

 _A atualização desta fanfiction é toda quinta feira no final do dia._


	6. A Fêmea Alpha

_**.**_

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 06**

 **A Fêmea Alpha**

Sakura observava Syaoran banhando-se no lago a sua frente. Estava sentada embaixo da copa de uma das inúmeras árvores. A noite já tinha caído, a iluminação apenas vindo da lua cheia. Tinham comido algumas frutas que Syaoran conseguiu achar, se continuasse assim nem precisaria fazer dieta para caber na calça jeans nova que tinha comprado há alguns dias. Instantaneamente sentiu o rosto esquentar. Tinha comprado muitas roupas que antes nunca tivera coragem de comprar, tudo por causa da tal poção desinibidora de pudores. Riu pensando nisso. Era melhor a polícia nem ficar sabendo daquilo ou a senhora teria problemas com a divisão de narcóticos. Aquela poção era barra pesada.

Cerrou os olhos observando o contorno do corpo do rapaz se banhando nas águas calmas do lago. Mordeu o lábio inferior observando como ele era lindo. Agora não tinha poção para ajudá-la a controlar aquela vergonha toda, mas a jovem não poderia negar que tinha muita vontade, muito desejo por aquele guerreiro chinês.

Agora presos aqui neste tempo passado, não existia nada mais que o obrigasse a voltar para China. Até porque eles poderiam ficar presos para sempre ali, por toda a eternidade. Este pensamento fez a jovem sentir um alívio enorme no coração. Ela levantou-se sem tirar os olhos do corpo de Syaoran. Ela tirou os tênis e caminhou em direção a ele tirando também as pesadas roupas, e entrou nas águas frias do lago. Sentiu o ferimento do lado esquerdo arder, mas não ligou, mergulhou na água molhando o rosto e tirando todo e qualquer vestígio de sangue que tinha ficado em sua pele ou nos seus cabelos.

Syaoran ouviu o barulho da água, voltou-se e não viu Sakura na margem, franziu a testa pensando onde ela estaria, logo a figura feminina emergiu das águas como uma sereia. Ele engoliu em seco e cerrou os olhos. Não pôde deixar de pensar que por um segundo poderia estar sonhando, é talvez estivesse num sonho e não estava querendo acordar. Sakura andou devagar até parar em frente ao rapaz, fitaram-se assim por alguns segundo até a jovem levantar o braço e tocar na pele quente dele. Foi como se ela tivesse acendido um fósforo perto de uma imensa poça de combustível.

O rapaz a envolveu em seus braços e sua boca alcançou a dela em poucos segundos, os dois se abraçaram beijando-se apaixonadamente e loucamente. Só pararam de se beijar para que suas bocas pudessem explorar outras partes do corpo do outro. Syaoran não acreditou quando sentiu o corpo nu de Sakura contra o seu, a garota estaria novamente envolvida por alguma magia? Não sentia nenhuma força mágica por perto, na verdade a única coisa que sentia era a imensa paixão que tinha por aquela mulher em seus braços, beijando-o, demonstrando o mesmo desejo que ele tinha por ela. Ele sentiu quando Sakura envolveu-o com suas pernas, ela estava brincando com o perigo, pensou segurando o quadril da namorada. Estava sentindo toda a feminilidade dela quando arregalou os olhos. 'Droga.' Deixou a palavra sair dos seus lábios.

Sakura parou de beijá-lo e franziu a testa, Li estava de sacanagem com ela? O que é que tinha acontecido agora? Não tinha magia nenhuma naquele lugar, o namorado não poderia simplesmente aceitar que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele? Que ela também tinha desejos e que queria realizar todas suas fantasias com ele.

'Eu estou sem camisinha.' O rapaz falou afastando o quadril da namorada dele, pois já estava em ponto de bala.

Sakura abriu a boca umas duas vezes tentando falar alguma coisa, mas nada vinha à sua cabeça. 'Camisinha...' Ela repetiu e balançou a cabeça pensando que tinha deixado este pequeno detalhe escapar de suas fantasias românticas da sua primeira vez. 'Claro.' Falou rindo, mostrando-se claramente nervosa, e afastando-se dele, o clima tinha completamente se perdido.

'Melhor você ficar longe de mim.' Li falou tentando afastar do corpo da jovem, ela se abaixou fazendo a água ficar agora na altura de seu pescoço e escondendo do rapaz sua nudez, Li fez o mesmo. A jovem viu que ele sentia-se sem graça, mas sorriu para ele pensando que ele tinha razão. O simples fato dele ter pensando nisto, e parado a situação já era uma enorme demonstração de amor por ela.

Ficaram ali parados um ao lado do outro rindo da situação idiota em que estavam. Ela o fitou e franziu a testa. 'Então você parou daquela vez porque não tinha camisinha?' Perguntou referindo-se à noite em que quase transaram no tempo deles.

Li meneou a cabeça. 'Não... tinha camisinha no meu quarto.' Ele falou com sinceridade. 'Kurogane tem uma gaveta cheia.' Completou sem graça.

'Ah... Kurogane...' Ela falou com o rosto desconfiado. 'Ele é quem tem camisinhas a postos, não é?'

Syaoran riu. 'Ele é um galinha.' Já estava acostumado a sempre esperar no lado de fora do apartamento para que o rapaz ficasse mais a vontade com uma garota no quarto dos dois. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia dormido no sofá da sala de estudo da irmandade KΩε por conta do colega de quarto.

'Mas você também sabia muito bem disto…' Ela comentou em tom desconfiado.

O rapaz pigarreou com a colocação da namorada. 'É sempre bom saber, não?'

'Sim… claro.' Falou de forma inquisitória. Estava no final se divertindo, vendo o rapaz numa situação comprometedora. 'Principalmente quando se recebe muitas gurias em seu dormitório.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Vai saber quando a menina por quem você é louco resolve aparecer em trajes eróticos para te provocar, não é?' Se ela sabia brincar, ele também saberia. Adorou vê-la com o rosto vermelho e desviando os olhos.

'Hum…' Sakura murmurou. Ponto para ele. Um a um.

'Espero que não aceite mais nada que aquele idiota resolver te oferecer.' Ele comentou antes de respirar fundo. 'Podia ser coisa pior. Não pode confiar em todo mundo.'

Ela deu de ombros. 'Estava me sentindo mal por tê-lo usado.'

'Por tê-lo usado...' O rapaz repetiu devagar. 'Para?'

Ela percebeu que tinha dado com a língua nos dentes. Sentiu-se irritada por ter falado, mas agora não tinha como voltar atrás. Fitou-o novamente com o rosto sério. 'Usado-o para esquecer você.'

Ficaram em silêncio se fitando de forma profunda. Ele engoliu em seco.

'Eu sei que você espera ainda uma explicação do porquê não pude manter contato contigo durante um tempo.'

'Exatos cinco anos e dez meses.' Ela o interrompeu.

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve, surpreso por ela saber o tempo com exatidão. Reparou que ela desviou os olhos dele, ainda estava magoada e ela tinha razão para isso, não fora correto o que fez, mas não tinha como explicar para ela o que estava acontecendo com ele na época. Pensou um tempo, no que poderia falar. 'Eu só queria que você soubesse que nunca deixei de pensar em você.'

Ficaram em silêncio. Até que ela voltou ao assunto, agora que ele tinha dado abertura, ela não podia perder a oportunidade.

'Este seu treinamento…' Ela começou a falar tentando escolher as melhores palavras para tentar arrancar dele o que queria. Obter uma informação de Syaoran, era como jogar cartas, tinha que medir bem as palavras para conseguir alguma coisa. No fundo gostaria que ele fosse mais aberto com ela, assim como ela se sentia bem em ser aberta com ele. Mas Syaoran sempre fora arisco, desde criança. Sempre partiu dela uma aproximação. Quando ele começava a lhe falar algo mais profundo, acabava a conversa saindo correndo e não deixando-a falar mais nada. '... ele deve ter sido muito difícil, não é? Você sempre foi muito bom em lutas, mas acho que está bem mais forte. Yue comentou que você luta muito bem.' Tentou falar algo positivo do que tinha certeza que fora negativo, quem sabe se ele pensasse que ela aprovara, sentir-se-ia mais confortável para falar.

Ele ficou em silêncio observando-a e sorriu de leve, de forma triste, ela pôde perceber bem. Depois ele desviou os olhos dela para um ponto qualquer. 'Foi uma droga.' Falou por fim. Não queria mentir para ela. 'Mas tinha que ser feito. É tradição do Clã. Todos são obrigados a fazer. Só que…' Ele se calou deixando morrer o que falaria. Sakura percebeu que ele havia desistido de contar alguma coisa para ela.

Aproximou-se dele e tocou de leve o braço do rapaz chamando a atenção dele para ela. 'Pode confiar em mim, Syaoran.'

'Eu confio em você.' Falou com sinceridade.

'E por que não me conta o que realmente aconteceu?' Ela perguntou com a voz suave. 'Eu vou morrer de ciúmes se você falar que namorou outras meninas, mas eu aguento.' Falou tentando ser divertida.

Ele riu achando graça. 'Nunca teve outra garota. Só você estava na minha cabeça.' Ele reteve-se por alguns segundos. Era melhor não mentir para ela. 'Mas eu já… hum… enfim… você sabe.'

'Hã…' Ela murmurou, realmente seria muito esperar que ele tivesse de algum modo esperado por ela, assim como ela no fundo esperou por ele. Suspirou pensando que não tinha muitas fantasias com relação a isto, na verdade já tê-lo por perto era um sonho realizado. 'Bem… acho que é o normal, não é?' Falou por fim sentindo-se estranhamente tímida, constatando que ele era experiente em algo que ela só tinha ideia do que era, por causa do que viveu com ele.

'O normal nem sempre é o certo.' Ele falou por fim. Arrependia-se do que tinha feito por causa de valores vazios e influências externas. Havia se deixado levar por situações que inicialmente não estavam ao seu controle, mas que ele poderia simplesmente parar. O problema é que na época vivia num verdadeiro inferno, estava confuso demais.

Ela deu de ombros novamente. 'E o que é o certo?'

'Só fazer com quem realmente a gente ama.' Ele respondeu fazendo a jovem arregalar os olhos de leve. 'O que eu vivi com você foi mais intenso do que tudo que eu já vivi com qualquer outra mulher.' Falou com sinceridade. Não era questão de comparar, era questão de sentimento. Não tinha como nenhuma mulher um dia chegar a enlouquecê-lo como a jovem de olhos verdes a sua frente, simplesmente porque ele a amava.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ainda não conseguindo encará-lo. Ele pegou o rosto tão amado entre suas mãos e beijou de forma suave os lábios da jovem. Afastou-se ainda segurando o rosto de Sakura e a fitando profundamente. 'Eu nunca deixei de amar você, Sakura.'

Ela sorriu e segurou as mãos dele que ainda estavam sobre o seu rosto. 'Eu também.' Entretanto seus olhos desviaram dos dele. Ela precisava de uma resposta. Tirou as mãos dele do seu rosto de forma delicada. 'Então por que você desapareceu da minha vida por tanto tempo, Syaoran? Eu não consigo entender …' Ela o fitou. 'O que realmente aconteceu com você?.'

Ele se afastou dela e suspirou de forma pesada. Fechou os olhos pensando no que falaria, se era certo contar. 'Era complicado entrar em contato com qualquer um durante o treinamento. Além disso, sou o único filho de Shang Li, que foi o líder do Clã por muito tempo. Naturalmente, o meu treinamento foi mais…' Ele não estava mentindo, estava apenas escolhendo os fatos que achava relevante que ela soubesse para não se sentir culpada por algo fora do seu controle. Ele tinha certeza que se ela desconfiasse do que tinha passado por ter perdido as cartas Clow para ela e ainda tê-la ajudado a transformar as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura, sentir-se-ia mal. Conhecia Sakura. Ela sempre colocou os outros na frente dela. Foi com ela que ele aprendeu justamente a se importar com os sentimentos e com o sofrimento dos outros. 'Bem, ele foi mais puxado do que o dos outros, então não pude manter contato com ninguém.'

'Hum…' Ela murmurou. 'Eles foram muito duros com você, não é?' Ela perguntou sentindo-se triste por ele ter sido tão cobrado. Syaoran sempre teve um senso de responsabilidade à frente da idade. Lembrava-se de Meilyn contando sobre o menino que sempre ficava estudando em vez de brincando com as outras crianças. Quando o conheceu pouco se divertia, apenas estudava e capturava as cartas com ela. No fundo, ela sempre sentira um prazer enorme em convencê-lo a fazer programas de crianças normais quando conviveram juntos na época das caçadas.

Syaoran meneou a cabeça. 'Não importa, agora acabou. Eu estou aqui.' Falou tentando terminar o assunto.

'Sim. Você está aqui.' Ela concordou abrindo o sorriso. Ela olhou para os lados. 'Estamos aqui dentro de um lago num lugar que não sabemos direito onde é, num tempo que não temos a menor ideia de qual seja.'

Ele gargalhou. 'Exatamente.'

'Mas estamos juntos.' Ela completou sorrindo para ele que não pôde deixar de sentir um calafrio gostoso percorrer sua espinha. Ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo de todo o planeta.

'Exatamente.' Repetiu devagar. 'Estou sem roupas ao lado da garota dos meus sonhos nua dentro de um lago sem camisinha… realmente, acho que não tenho muita sorte.' Falou brincando.

Ela riu pensando que a situação dos dois era realmente irônica. 'Acho que deve ser difícil, não?'

Ele se aproximou dela e falou com a voz rouca. 'Você nem imagina o quanto.' Ela engoliu em seco. 'Melhor você ficar mesmo longe de mim.' Não era o que ela queria, mas era o certo a se fazer, por ora. Afastou-se dele.

Sakura mergulhou afundando a cabeça e nadou um pouco tentando relaxar. Li observava apenas a cabeça da jovem afundando e levantando e se afastando dele. Ouvia-se o barulho da água e de alguns animais da floresta. A lua ajudava muito o casal, estava imensa acima da cabeça deles, iluminando com seus raios prateados. O rapaz fitou o satélite lunar encantado com o seu resplendor. A magia lunar sempre mexia com ele. Abaixou os olhos e observou Sakura nadando no lago como uma sereia, uma bela sereia. Sua sereia. Pensou em como tivera forças para parar pela segunda vez o que estavam fazendo, mas amava-a demais para não se protegerem de forma adequada. Não era um ignorante, ele sabia cuidar do que amava.

'Uhummm...' Sakura exclamou. 'Está ficando frio.'

'Eu saio e depois você sai. Vê se para de brincar e aproveita para limpar bem este seu machucado do braço.' Recomendou.

'Meu braço está ótimo.' Ela falou olhando o machucado, fez uma careta pensando se ficaria com cicatriz. 'Acho que eu tinha que tomar alguns pontos nisto daqui.'

Li ouviu a jovem, ela tinha razão, seria uma boa ela tomar uns pontos para a cicatrização, talvez um anti-inflamatório também. Sakura não estava acostumada a se machucar daquela maneira como ele. 'Eu posso tentar depois.' Falou.

'Tá maluco! Nem pensar!' Ela exclamou só em pensar em levar pontos sem anestesia já lhe dava calafrios de dor antecipada. Já tinha parado de sangrar e verdade seja dita que ela precisaria de Li para amarrar um pedaço de pano para proteger o ferimento, mas não era nada demais. Já tinha visto vários filmes que os mocinhos se machucavam e tudo ficava na boa, seria o mesmo com ela. Tocou e sentiu arder o machucado, pensando que a realidade tinha bem menos glamour. Ouviu o barulho das águas se mexendo e Syaoran saindo delas nu, suspirou. Novamente parou de pensar em tudo observando o namorado caminhando em direção às roupas e as colocando. Estava com a calça jeans e a camiseta. Deixou ao lado o quimono masculino enorme que tinha limitado seus movimentos na luta de hoje.

'Pode vir.' Ele falou. 'Estou de costas.' Sakura nadou até a margem do lago e saiu. Caminhou devagar até suas roupas. Estava vestindo sua blusa enquanto Li amarrava o cadarço do tênis quando ouviram um barulho vindo da mata. Ela colocou a blusa a sua frente tampando o sutiã. Syaoran virou-se para o lugar do barulho já em estado de alerta. 'Estou detestando este lugar.' Desabafou irritado. A jovem correu e ficou próxima do namorado colocando a blusa de qualquer maneira e pegando os tênis, já pronta para começar uma possível fuga.

'Sabia que vocês não eram normais.' Uma voz chamou a atenção do casal. De trás de uma árvore surgiu a forma de um rapaz. Deveria ter a idade de Sakura e Li, outros logo depois apareceram. Em poucos segundos o casal de feiticeiros sem magia no momento, estavam à frente de pelo menos uns quinze homens das mais diferentes idades. 'Estas roupas são muito estranhas.' O rapaz falou aproximando-se e observando Li e Sakura com interesse. Arregalou os olhos reparando no short jeans da jovem deixando suas pernas bem torneadas a mostra.

Li bateu no peito dele incomodado com o olhar fixo do rapaz. 'Hei! Você quer apanhar?'

Um senhor de mais idade pegou o kimono que Sakura tinha usado e se aproximou com ele nas mãos. 'É melhor usar isso, minha jovem, aqui as mulheres não costumam usar trajes tão curtos.' Ele não falou com recriminação, mas mesmo a contra gosto ela pegou a roupa e a vestiu, estava um calor desgraçado e aquela roupa era muito quente, mas para não armar mais uma confusão resolveu concordar. O senhor fitou Li e sorriu. 'Dá muita liberdade a sua jovem esposa, meu rapaz. Mulheres aqui não têm este tipo de comportamento, são muito retraídas.'

'São é muito reprimidas.' Sakura falou sem se importar de ser ouvida.

Os homens se entreolharam observando a jovem se vestir. Ela era tão dona de si, como nenhuma outra mulher, além disso, tinha tanta força e agilidade. Eles tinham acompanhado a luta dela contra dois homens fortes do Daimyō Wong.

'Vocês são de terras estrangeiras.' Ele concluiu deixando de observar Sakura e fitando Li. 'Não sei por que estão aqui, se são enviados de Emma Daio, ou estão realmente só perdidos, mas precisamos de sua ajuda.' Ele falou em tom de súplica.

Syaoran franziu a testa e olhou para a namorada que também observava aquele grupo de homens tão maltratados. O que eles realmente estavam querendo deles?

'Não sabemos onde estamos.' Syaoran foi sincero. Precisava saber onde estavam para saber como sair de lá e voltarem para o tempo ou para o mundo deles. Por algum motivo os livros de Hiiraguizawa começavam a fazer sentido para ele. Será que estavam num universo paralelo ao deles? Isso seria uma boa explicação para não terem magia. Então a luz seria um portal entre os dois universos? Mas por que ela surgiu e por que Sakura foi atraída para ela e por que se fechou logo depois deles passarem?

'Vou levá-los para minha casa. Todos que estão aqui precisam da sua ajuda.' O homem falou colocando uma mão no ombro do rapaz e tentando sorrir para ele. Estava pedindo ajuda.

Li mostrava-se incerto. Ficou em silêncio pensando se realmente poderia confiar naqueles homens.

'Precisamos da ajuda deles, Syaoran.' Sakura falou baixinho para o namorado segurando sua mão. Ela tinha razão, precisavam entender o que estava acontecendo.

Li desviou os olhos da namorada e fitou o senhor a sua frente. 'O que me garante que não está nos levando para aquele daymiō, ou sei lá como vocês chamam aquele idiota.'

'Eu lhe dou a minha palavra e ela é uma só.' O homem falou sério. O rapaz encarou o homem e sentiu que ele não mentia. Havia honra ali. 'Sou Ryu Oktasama. E estes são os servos do Daimyō que não aguentam mais serem explorados e maltratados por ele. Já tivemos nossas filhas, esposas roubadas e transformadas em prostitutas por aquele homem. Nossas crianças estão sendo obrigadas a trabalhar e não mais vão à escola, pois o Daimyō mandou matar os professores. Ele apenas quer que trabalhemos incansavelmente para lhe dar mais ouro. Vamos morrer de tanta miséria e trabalho.'

Syaoran tremia por dentro encarando aquele homem suplicar por sua ajuda para combater um demônio. Daimyō poderia não ser um ser das trevas, mas estava bem próximo a eles ou quem sabe pior que eles em termos de caráter. Ele sentiu que a namorada segurou a mão dele com mais firmeza, ela também estava horrorizada com as palavras daquele homem. Ela tinha percebido aquilo tudo quando entrou no feudo.

Li acenou a cabeça para o homem indicando que concordaria em ajudar com o que podia. 'Precisamos comer alguma coisa.' Ele falou sabendo que Sakura deveria estar com muita fome.

'Venha conosco, por favor...' Ryu falou virando-se e sendo acompanhado pelo casal e todos os outros.

* * *

Sakura comia rapidamente o que fosse posto à sua frente, como se de repente, pudesse desaparecer por mágica. Estava sentada no chão ao lado de Syaoran, que ao contrário da namorada beliscava uma coisa ou outra, estava mais atento do que nunca. À sua frente estava o senhor Ryu, ao lado dele comendo devagar e com a cabeça abaixada uma senhora, provavelmente a esposa. Dois rapazes também estavam fazendo a refeição em silêncio, o senhor tinha os apresentado, um como filho e outro como genro. Completando a mesa estava sentado um garoto de uns doze anos, agora com calma Syaoran reconheceu o garoto que tinha lhe "emprestado" a arma para lutar contra os homens do Daimyō. O garoto não parava de olhar para ele e sorrir. Reparou que ele estava com o cabo da enxada ao seu lado. Tentou sorrir, mas estava tenso demais para isso. Não poderia mentir para si mesmo, estava com medo do desconhecido e estava com mais medo ainda por estar com a namorada neste lugar desconhecido.

'Está tudo uma delícia, senhora Oktasama', Sakura quebrou o silêncio incômodo do lugar. 'Muito, muito bom! Parece que não comia há séculos.' A senhora finalmente levantou o rosto e sorriu para a jovem que sorriu de volta. A senhora estava um pouco assustada com a presença tão alegre e solta da jovem. Ela desviou os olhos e observou os rapazes que mostravam-se terrivelmente incomodados com a atitude de Sakura. 'Posso comer um pouco mais? Hei, Syaoran, você não vai comer não, então eu vou comer, está bem?' Li acenou que ela poderia comer o bolinho que estava no seu prato. Ela pegou sem muitos rodeios e comeu. 'Isso aqui é uma delícia. Você não sabe o que está perdendo.'

O garoto riu do comentário dela. 'Se quiser, senhora, posso lhe dar o meu.' Falou empurrando o prato com seu bolinho na direção dela que sorriu para ele informando que aceitava qualquer coisa que fosse comida.

'Sua esposa é bem diferente.' O filho de Oktasama não resistiu em falar, estava com o rosto carrancudo, não aceitava muito bem aquela atitude de Sakura. 'O senhor deveria impor mais limites para ela.' Falou encarando Li que apenas suspirou, eles não entenderiam, pelo jeito era algo cultural. Era como as mulheres do Clã Li. Todas eram criadas apenas para serem boas esposas, estudavam até o High School e depois não era permitido entrarem na faculdade. Com 20 anos ou menos já estavam casadas e prontas para serem "boas esposas". Apesar de Sakura ser detentora de muita magia, pelo menos antes de entrar naquela luz brilhante, não tinha como ela ser escolhida para ser parte do Clã. Concluindo nunca aceitariam que ela fosse esposa dele, era isso que incomodava o rapaz. Não era o jeito alegre e faceiro da namorada, era o fato de acharem que a mulher que ele amava não fosse digna de ser sua esposa só por causa de tradições.

Sakura desviou os olhos do bolinho oferecido pelo garoto e encarou o rapaz que estava à mesa no lado esquerdo. Não gostou do que falou, estava louca para soltar vários desaforos para ele, mas tentou relaxar, estavam em algo que parecia o passado então, pelo que se lembrava das aulas de história do colégio a posição da mulher realmente era submissa. Suspirou e baixou os olhos, ficou mais próxima a Syaoran, encostando sua perna na dele. Voltou a comer o bolinho a contra gosto, o sabor já não era tão gostoso depois daquele comentário.

'É por isso que ela não é sua esposa.' Ouviu Syaoran responder de forma desafiadora. Se tivesse como amar mais o namorado, amaria por aquela colocação. 'Se pensa em ter uma esposa só para lhe obedecer, senhor Oktasama, acho que você não vai conseguir entender o que é ser feliz.' O coraçãozinho da jovem explodiu de felicidade.

O rapaz bufou contrariado e Li percebeu que ele já estava pronto para tirar a resposta desaforada no tapa, mas o pai levantou a mão ordenando silenciosamente que se mantivesse sentado e calmo. Quem tinha começado a discussão com o estrangeiro fora ele que falou o que não deveria da esposa do outro.

'Isso não vai funcionar.' O jovem falou contrariado. 'Ele não tem como derrotar sozinho todos os homens que daimyō contratou agora. Se o Daimyō Wong descobre que eles estão aqui, vão matar a todos nós. E nunca vamos tirar Asami e Misaki daquele inferno.' Ele falou levantando-se da mesa com raiva.

Um pesado silêncio voltou a reinar no pequeno cômodo da humilde casa.

'Perdoe-o.' Finalmente a senhora Oktasama falou. Ela suspirou e sentiu-se confortável pela primeira vez em falar na presença dos homens. Por algum motivo, aquela jovem de olhos glaucos havia lhe despertado para uma fibra que pensou que tinha esquecido. Li fez um gesto para que ela não se preocupasse com a atitude do rapaz. 'Meu filho está apenas com medo que matem a esposa e a irmã dele.' Ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, seus olhos estavam brilhando mostrando que estava com vontade de chorar, mas talvez não tivesse mais lágrimas para derramar. Sakura pensou em perguntar o que tinha acontecido com elas, mas deduziu que não teria uma resposta boa. Achou melhor ficar quieta. Ela desviou os olhos da senhora e olhou para Syaoran, desde que a magia dos dois feiticeiros havia desaparecido eles andavam cada vez mais com aquela troca de olhares. Não precisavam se comunicar para entender o que cada um pensava.

'O senhor irá salvá-las, não vai?' O garoto falou em voz alta e ansiosa encarando Syaoran, depois desviou os olhos para a Sakura. 'Vocês vão nos ajudar, não vão?'

'Claro.' Foi a resposta baixa de Sakura, mas era a mesma de Syaoran.

* * *

'Como eu lhe falei, Sakura.' Syaoran falava com a jovem enquanto finalizava o curativo dela no braço. Apertou bem a faixa de linho limpo embebido com álcool. 'Fica atenta e não se afasta de mim. Não sei como as coisas ficarão.' Ela mordeu os lábios mostrando que estava sentido dor no ferimento no braço. Li nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar convencê-la que era melhor ficar com as outras mulheres, porque conhecia a namorada. Ela iria de qualquer maneira. Era melhor então que ela estivesse perto dele. A jovem bateu de leve na arma que tinha presa na cintura.

'Não é como minha querida Espada, mas acho que pode me ajudar.' Falou lembrando-se com carinho de sua carta. Todas estavam fazendo uma grande falta para a mestra das cartas. Suspirou. 'Será que vamos ficar presos para sempre aqui, Syaoran? Será que nunca mais voltaremos?'

'Eu sinceramente não sei, minha flor.' Falou com carinho.

'Estamos aqui já faz dois dias. Tomoyo deve estar louca atrás da gente. Touya deve ter infartado.' Sakura arregalou os olhos pensando no irmão. Ele deveria estar realmente enlouquecido pensando onde os dois estariam. 'Touya vai nos matar...' Falou sentindo um calafrio.

'Bem, tomara então que ele tenha infartado.' Falou brincando sabendo que Sakura reclamaria.

'Estão prontos?' A voz da senhora Oktasama chamou a atenção do casal que apenas confirmou com a cabeça. A senhora estendeu um yukata, que era um kimono mais fino e mais leve para a jovem poder usar por cima da sua roupa, que para os padrões locais era indecente. A jovem pegou da senhora e sorriu em agradecimento. Vestiu e olhou para Syaoran que sorria para ela.

'Fica linda com roupa tradicional, Sakura.' Ele falou admirando a jovem que corou com o elogio. A senhora acompanhava com interesse o diálogo dos jovens. Ele deu um demorado beijo na testa da amada. 'Não se arrisque.' Recomendou.

'Você... não banque o herói.' Ela também o advertiu.

'Depois desta loucura vamos conseguir voltar para casa.'

'Tenho certeza disto.' Falou abraçando o amado e inalando aquele cheiro maravilhoso que ele tinha.

A senhora sorria para eles. Logo um par de olhos castanhos de um garotinho apareceu admirando os dois, em como eles eram tão diferentes, mas tão carinhosos um com o outro como nunca tinha visto seus pais, ou qualquer outro casal da sua família ou além dela, serem. Pensou que quando se tornasse um lutador como o rapaz a sua frente, gostaria de ter uma esposa como a jovem de olhos glaucos e ele tinha certeza, trataria-a como aquele grande guerreiro estava tratando sua adorada esposa.

Li foi até o garoto que ainda tinha o cabo da enxada nas suas mãos. Abaixou ficando a altura dele. 'Você me empresta novamente?' Pediu educadamente e foi prontamente atendido com um sorriso nos lábios. 'Prometo devolver assim que tudo acabar.'

'Não prefere usar uma espada, rapaz?' O senhor Oktasama perguntou intrigado.

Syaoran respondeu que não. Com uma espada de verdade poderia matar alguém, e não era o que queria. Não era um assassino, mesmo que tivessem feito de tudo para ele se tornar um. Rodou o cabo que bem lhe serviria como um poderoso bastão Bô. Ele seria perfeito, já tinha visto que era bem resistente.

Sakura e Li saíram da pequena casa, e encontraram quase todos os servos do daimyō Wong em frente da casa do senhor Oktasama. Todos estavam com foices, enxadas e o que mais conseguiram pegar para servir de arma. Poucos tinham uma arma branca de verdade, e provavelmente poucos saberiam realmente usá-las. O grupo caminhou devagar em direção à residência principal. Ela estava cercada por alguns homens com katanas e outras armas em punho para defenderem o seu senhor da rebelião dos servos.

Li contou cerca de trinta homens a frente da casa, o grupo tinha pelo menos uns cinquenta servos, mas ele sabia que esta desvantagem era só aparente, além dos trinta homens serem realmente guerreiros, ele tinha certeza que outros estariam protegendo o senhor Wong, que apareceu no alto da escadaria encarando a rebelião dos seus servos. Seus olhos cravaram em Li e levou uma das mãos na altura das costelas que o rapaz tinha quebrado. Ele mataria aquele desgraçado e depois de se divertir por horas com a esposa, a mandaria para o inferno junto dele.

'Matem todos!' Ordenou aos seus mercenários. 'Recompensarei com um bônus quem me trouxer a cabeça do estrangeiro numa estaca.' Recomendou. 'Só me tragam a esposa dele viva. Quero diversão hoje à noite.' Falou antes de entrar e mandar trancar a casa.

Li tinha o coração acelerado, conhecia aquela agitação toda dentro do peito. Fechou os olhos por um instante e pensou rapidamente no penoso treinamento que tivera, agora era hora de ver se, pelo menos, tinha servido para alguma coisa, tinha que terminar aquilo de uma vez. 'Sakura...' Syaoran chamou a atenção da amada, ela o fitou rapidamente. 'Não se assuste comigo, minha flor.' Falou segurando o bastão com força nas mãos. Sakura franziu a testa estranhando a colocação dele. Perguntaria o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas foi interrompida pela aproximação rápida dos homens do Daimyō que vinham com espadas em punhos já desferindo golpes em todos que podiam.

Cinco homens fortemente armados vieram para cima de Syaoran já ansiosos pela gorda recompensa que receberiam tendo a cabeça daquele rapaz numa estaca. Ele afastou-se de Sakura sabendo que o alvo era ele, então agora tinha que confiar que sua namorada saberia se proteger, até ele pelo menos conseguir equilibrar aquela luta.

Ele desviou do ataque certeiro da espada de um dos homens e logo desviou do ataque de outro guerreiro. Pensou que deveria atacar e diminuir a desvantagem, acertou a espada do primeiro que o atacou fazendo a katana quebrar, tinha aprendido a fazer isso no seu treinamento. Katanas eram boas espadas, mas tinham pontos fracos por causa do material. Aproveitou o momento de atordoamento do homem e golpeou forte na cabeça dele, o primeiro homem tombou no chão sangrando. Não levantou mais. O segundo se aproximou com mais cautela, acompanhado pelos outros três. Syaoran conseguia defender-se e desviar dos golpes, ele teve a impressão que, no final, os caras estavam tão atordoados que estavam se golpeando entre eles e não o rapaz. Ele virou o rosto rapidamente quando ouviu um grito de Sakura. A jovem tinha caído no chão sendo atingida, sua arma tinha rolado para longe dela. Sentiu o sangue ferver e, por causa da distração, foi atingido na altura do quadril. 'Vou matar todos vocês.' Falou entre os dentes. Alguma coisa dentro dele estava acontecendo e ele não sabia direito o que era.

O rapaz levantou o bastão e pulou, deu um giro em torno de si atingindo com força um dos oponentes que caiu desacordado, menos dois pensou. Pousou no chão como um gato e levantou pegando impulso para pular sobre o terceiro que surpreso logo recebeu o golpe nas costas, urrou de dor, Li sabia que tinha quebrado pelo menos quatro costelas do cara. Percebeu a aproximação da lança de mais um, abaixou e estando baixo deu uma rasteira fazendo-o cair no chão, chutaria o rosto do homem, mas este segurou sua perna mostrando que era bom de luta também. "Melhor." Pensou o rapaz. Caiu com o golpe do adversário que ainda tentou acertá-lo, mas Li se protegeu com o bastão. Lutaram com extrema violência nos ataques. O quinto recuou com medo de ser atingido, mas quando ele tentou ir atrás da jovem de olhos verdes, Li percebeu e arremessou o bastão com força na direção do homem que atingido na nuca tombou. Sem arma alguma que pudesse protegê-lo teve que usar os punhos e as pernas.

* * *

Quando Li afastou-se de Sakura para lutar contra os cinco que foram covardemente em cima dele, ela soube que era hora dela se defender, os outros homens de daimyō avançaram para cima dos servos, que se protegiam como podiam. Dois dos capangas foram para cima da jovem, ela tinha uma pequena espada nas mãos, wakizashi. Era leve e curva, então a jovem não tinha dificuldades para manejá-la, o problema era a força. Para combater os seres das trevas e zumbis que invadiam Tomoeda ela sempre utilizava Força para ajudá-la, agora não tinha a magia para isso. Tinha que ser rápida e precisa se quisesse primeiro, sair viva dali, segundo, ajudar seu amado Syaoran e terceiro, voltar para casa.

O homem veio para cima dela tentando segurá-la imaginando que a jovem era uma mulher boba como todas as outras, Sakura assim que sentiu-o segurando o seu braço virou, passando por baixo do homem. O ponto fraco do que supostamente era uma mão de ferro era o polegar, girando no sentido oposto ao polegar não tem quem conseguisse manter a pressão. Estando às costas do homem acertou-o com a pequena espada. O homem gritou de dor, Sakura chutou atrás dos seus joelhos fazendo-o dobrar-se e deu uma coronhada na nuca, ele caiu desacordado. Ela tentou buscar fôlego, mas logo um outro se aproximou dela tentando não atingi-la, mas segurá-la também, percebeu que todos que se aproximavam tinham a intenção de pegá-la não matá-la. "Perfeito." Pensou, tentou desviar, mas o homem segurou seus dois braços pela frente e levantou a jovem que ficou com os pés fora do chão, aproveitou então a posição, pegou embalo e chutou com força entre as pernas do homem que trincou os dentes.

'Mulher impertinente.' Falou jogando-a com força contra uma árvore, Sakura bateu a cabeça e sem querer gritou chamando a atenção de Li. Sentiu-se tonta por um segundo, o homem a sua frente ainda tentava se recuperar do seu golpe baixo, seus olhos sem querer desviaram-se para a luta de Li contra o grupo maior. Sentiu o sangue gelar, realmente não reconhecendo a violência do rapaz que lutava ferozmente. Arregalou os olhos, vendo um se afastar da luta e correr na direção dela e viu quando Syaoran arremessou o bastão atingindo de forma certeira a cabeça do homem que espirrou sangue para tudo quanto foi lado antes de tombar no chão.

Sentiu quando o homem a quem tinha atingido entre as pernas bateu forte no seu rosto, fazendo-a cair no chão novamente, cuspindo sangue.

'Vou colocá-la no seu lugar.' Ele estava pronto para chutá-la, a jovem rolou para o lado fugindo assim de ser atingida de forma violenta. Levantou o rosto sem saber direito o que fazer para se proteger quando um dos servos se aproximou do homem e o golpeou por trás fazendo-o tombar ao chão. A jovem olhou assustada a tudo, estava envolta de sangue, gritos, homens lutando por todos os lados. Sem querer sentiu lágrimas nos olhos em total desespero. Meu Deus! Por que precisava passar por isso? Fechou os olhos, o fedor de sangue ainda embrulhava seu estômago, não se acostumaria nunca, não importa quantos anos tivesse que conviver com ele.

Caiu no chão sentindo-se fraca e desesperada. Levantou o rosto e viu Li lutando de forma terrível contra mais dois outros guerreiros de Daimyō. Ele estava transfigurado. Não era o seu pequeno lobo ali, era um guerreiro, lutador de elite. Forte, ágil e violento como nunca tinha o visto antes.

Syaoran estava golpeando o homem a sua frente, o coitado não conseguia nem mais se defender dos ataques que eram precisos. Acabou caindo no chão e foi acertado de forma terrível pelo rapaz caindo finalmente desacordado. Li levantou os punhos para começar o confronto com o próximo quando sentiu a aura da Sakura. Arregalou os olhos surpreso por sentir novamente magia. Olhou para a direção da jovem e a viu ajoelhada no chão, com os olhos assustados e lacrimejantes o fitando com intensidade. Engoliu em seco deduzindo que ela estaria assustada com tudo. Em volta da jovem, a aura cor de rosa começou a crescer, e ele franziu a testa percebendo fracos raios multicoloridos misturado a aura dela. Coloridos igual à luz da esfera que os tinha levado para aquele lugar, constatou.

Com a distração quase foi atingido de forma fatal por uma katana, rolou no chão para evitar a sucessão de golpes do homem que tentava desesperadamente acertá-lo, sentou e com um golpe de pernas deu uma rasteira no oponente, assim que ele caiu no chão o desarmou e pegou a arma dele, pronto para desferir um golpe fatal, quando Sakura gritou para ele parar.

Balançou a cabeça assustado. Caiu no chão sentado em frente ao homem de quem quase tirara a vida. O oponente o encarava aterrorizado, como quem poderia jurar que já estava morto, mas vendo que o rapaz deu para trás pegou uma outra arma da cintura e estava pronto para atingir Li quando uma rajada de vento forte golpeou-o com força fazendo-o voar para longe. Li sabia o que era aquilo. "Vento." Pensou virando-se e observando a jovem namorada com seu báculo na mão direita. Todos pararam observando a feiticeira invocar seus poderes. Trovão, Vento, Água, Areia, Bosque atingiam cada homem de Daimyō fazendo-os pararem seus ataques.

Outros simplesmente pararam de lutar com medo da bruxa que agora tinha o controle de tudo, um ainda tentou atingi-la com a espada, mas bateu com tudo no Escudo mágico da jovem e foi lançado longe. Os homens do jovem daimyō não podiam com o sobrenatural. Fizeram o que o bom senso ordenou, fugiram.

Syaoran estava sentado no chão, tentando acalmar sua respiração. Estranhou Sakura recuperar sua magia e ele não. Ainda não conseguia invocar sua espada. O que ela tinha feito? Ela ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Syaoran. Os servos olhavam aterrorizados para a jovem, vendo o poder extraordinário que emanava daquela mulher de aparência frágil.

As cartas voltaram e rodearam sua mestra antes de ficarem na forma das conhecidas lâminas de Sakura que as pegou com carinho. Ela ainda tinha o báculo na sua mão. Li levantou do chão com calma e caminhou devagar em direção da namorada envolvida em sua aura. Quando ele estava a dois passos da jovem ela se jogou nos braços dele, abraçando-o com força. Li sorriu envolvendo a namorada entre seus braços, abaixou o rosto afundando o queixo nos cabelos macios de Sakura e respirou fundo sentindo o perfume de cerejeiras. Ele ouviu-a chorando no seu peito. 'Shiiiii... acabou, minha flor. Acabou tudo.' Sussurrou tentando acalmá-la. Todos estavam parados observando o casal que parecia alheio a tudo.

Wong reparando no silêncio do lado de fora e dando por certa sua vitória, saiu, já esperando encontrar a cabeça de Li numa estaca. Arregalou os olhos em ver que um pouco mais da metade dos servos e o casal de estrangeiros estavam vivos e em pé. Assim que os servos viram o maldoso senhor, correram na direção dele. Passaram por Sakura e Li que ainda estavam abraçados e os poucos que se aproximavam dos dois batiam no poderoso Escudo da mestra das cartas. A jovem ouviu os gritos de Wong e depois o silêncio, estava morto. Encolheu-se mais no abraço do amado enquanto controlava aos poucos os soluços. Não queria passar por uma menina chorona como quando eles se conheceram, mas vendo aquela cena de guerra não conseguiu se controlar.

Não souberam por quanto tempo ficaram calados apenas abraçados. Li deu a Sakura o tempo que ela quisesse para se recuperar. Percebeu que o braço anteriormente atingido estava com uma mancha de sangue, provavelmente o corte voltou a sangrar. Ele também sentia arder algumas partes do corpo alertando-o que fora atingido pelos inimigos em alguns pontos. A respiração dela começou a ficar regular e os soluços mais espaçados até que pararam. Ela se afastou dele e levantou o rosto, Li percebeu o lado esquerdo do belo rosto vermelho e um pequeno corte no canto da boca. Passou o polegar limpando o sangue do rosto tão amado. Sangue não combinava com a face de anjo de Sakura.

A jovem sorriu para ele voltando a reconhecer o olhar doce do Syaoran. Ele tinha voltado. Conseguiu abrir finalmente um sorriso. Tudo estava bem agora. Ela tinha conseguido evitar que ele caísse no abismo. Separaram-se e observaram os homens saqueando a casa de Wong. O casal observou o senhor Oktsama no alto da escada com uma jovem nos braços. O filho dele também estava com uma jovem que chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo abraçada a ele. O jovem Oktsama fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção a Li e Sakura. Estava agradecendo silenciosamente. Em meio àquela loucura toda, Sakura conseguiu sorrir vendo, uma a uma, as moças e algumas crianças saindo da casa de Wong e se encontrando com seus parentes. As mulheres mais velhas saíram de suas casas onde estavam escondidas e abraçavam seus esposos vitoriosos, reencontraram suas amadas filhas.

Syaoran afastou-se de Sakura e segurou a mão dela, caminhou até o bastão que estava jogado no chão e aproximou-se devagar do garoto Oktasama que estava ao lado de sua avó. Entregou para ele. 'Obrigado.'

O garoto pegou novamente o bastão com as duas mãos e fez algo que pegou o rapaz de surpresa, abraçou-o pela cintura. Sakura sorriu. A criança afastou-se com um salto do rapaz pensando que guerreiros não gostavam destas coisas. 'Quando eu crescer quero ser igual ao senhor. Vou só usar bastão. Este!' Falou de forma orgulhosa empunhando o seu tesouro particular. 'Só não sei onde vou encontrar uma feiticeira para ser minha esposa.'

Syaoran riu com gosto. 'Todas as mulheres são feiticeiras, Garoto. Quanto mais cedo aprender isso, mais fácil vai ser sua vida.' Ele falou passando a mão na cabeça dele e soltou uma gargalhada.

Sakura ia retrucar, mas franziu a testa olhando em direção ao caminho que levava o lago. 'Syaoran... a fonte...'

Ele desviou os olhos do garoto e franziu a testa. 'Está conseguindo perceber a presença dela?' A jovem confirmou com a cabeça. 'Vamos.' Falou já pronto para correr quando sentiu a jovem segurando sua mão.

'Ah, mas agora vamos voando. Não aguento mais correr.' Sakura falou pegando duas cartas. 'Alada! Força!' O par de asas surgiu nas costas da jovem e esta levantou voo. Se tinha como assustar mais aquelas pessoas, Sakura tinha conseguido isso, mas estava ansiosa demais para voltar para casa. Estava preocupada com Touya e os outros. 'Vamos?' Perguntou para Syaoran passando as mãos por baixo dos braços dele, segurando-o pelas costas. Ele observou o rosto da amada por trás do ombro direito e sinalizou que sim, sentiu quando a namorada o levantou ficando com os pés longe do chão. Ela o abraçou mais forte. 'Não vou deixar você cair.'

'Tenho certeza que não.'

Em poucos minutos estavam em frente à esfera de luz brilhante no centro do lago. Sakura mal acreditou quando viu a porta para voltar para casa. Segurou Li mais forte e voou em direção àquela misteriosa luz. Tinha Syaoran nos seus braços, não soltaria-o por nada deste mundo.

* * *

Sakura acordou sendo sacudida e chamada por uma voz muito conhecida. 'Tomoyo?' Reconheceu. A jovem abriu os olhos e viu o rosto doce da amiga a sua frente. Tomoyo a abraçou chorando.

'Pensei que nunca mais a veria, Sakura!' Falou chorosa.

'Mas o que foi?' Sakura falou mostrando-se ainda um pouco atordoada, não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

'Sakura! Você está bem?' Kero perguntou surgindo atrás de Tomoyo. A jovem olhou para aquele boneco amarelo falante e gritou de susto, assustando tanto ele quanto a morena.

'Sakura, o que foi?' Falou Kero voando à frente dela sem entender o porquê da sua mestra reagir desta maneira.

'To-Tomoyo que brinquedo doido é este que você comprou?'

'Brinquedo?' Perguntaram Kero e Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

De repente a jovem foi abraçada por trás de forma carinhosa. 'Sakura! Que susto você me deu!' Ela reconheceu a voz do irmão. 'Não desapareça mais desta maneira com aquele moleque.'

'Do que você está falando, Touya?' Ela perguntou afastando-se do irmão sem entender o que estava acontecendo. 'Eu estava aqui no parque do Rei Pinguim o tempo inteiro. Acho que só caí no sono, não era para vocês ficarem assustados desta maneira.' Sakura falou um pouco irritada com aquele alvoroço todo, realmente não conseguia entender o motivo da amiga e do irmão estarem naquela aflição.

'Ah corta essa, Sakura! Não sou idiota não.' Touya falou irritado. 'Você aparece na minha casa, quase me matando do coração com aquele moleque chinês dizendo que estão namorando...' Touya falou teatralmente. '... aí vocês vão ao cinema. "É só um cinema, Touya."' Falou imitando a irmã. '"Eu gosto tanto dele e blá, blá, blá" e aí a senhorita me desaparece por dois dias.' Ele fez o dois com os dedos da mão direita em frente ao rosto da irmã. 'DOIS! Dois dias inteiros com este projeto de guerreiro chinês! Você...' Ele fez uma pequena pausa. 'Você quer me matar do coração?!'

Sakura olhava para o irmão sem conseguir entender nada. 'De que chinês você está falando, Touya?'

'De que chinês, Sakura?! Você tá me achando mesmo com cara de idiota?! Do seu namoradinho...'

'Você tá ficando doido! Eu terminei com o Makoto. E ele não era chinês.'

Tomoyo franziu a testa, tinha alguma coisa errada com Sakura. Ela parecia tão desnorteada. Yue pousou ao lado de Touya fitando Sakura que arregalou os olhos assustada abraçando o irmão. 'Touya tem um anjo no seu lado!'

Touya abraçou a irmã com carinho vendo que ela tremia de verdade, não era mais teatro para ele não brigar com ela. Yue olhou para Touya e depois para Kero que deu de ombros. 'Ela está estranha.' O bichano falou.

Tomoyo caminhou até a amiga que ainda tinha o rosto escondido no peito do irmão. Fez um carinho na cabeça da prima, chamando a atenção dela. Sakura fitou a amiga. 'Você não lembra onde esteve estes dois últimos dias?'

'Eu já falei. Eu fui dar uma volta no parque do Rei Pinguim sozinha e acho que dormi. Só isso, estive aqui o tempo todo. Eu juro.' Ela respondeu desesperada.

'E quem é aquele rapaz ali?' Tomoyo falou apontando para um casal que discutia a alguns metros de distância.

Sakura deu de ombros. 'Não faço a menor ideia de quem ele é. É novo na cidade?'

Agora Touya ficou assustado, olhou para Yue. 'Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?'

'Eu... eu não sei...' Foi a resposta sincera do guardião da lua.

* * *

'Nunca mais faça isso, Xiao Lang, você quase mata todo mundo de susto, sua mãe e suas irmãs estão todas apavoradas lá na China.' A jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos gritava com o rapaz que estava mais atordoado do que barata tonta.

'Eu já disse que não sei do que está falando'. Ele respondeu com a mão nos olhos, estava se sentindo terrivelmente irritado com a prima a gritar no seu ouvido desde que tinha sido acordado de forma brusca por ela.

'Elas me mandaram no primeiro voo para o Japão, se não fosse a intervenção dos anciões estaria todo mundo aqui procurando por você!'

'Droga, Meilyn eu não aguento mais você gritando no meu ouvido. Dá para você me dar um tempo?' Ele falou caminhando tentando se afastar dela, que foi atrás.

Ele passou pelo grupo que estava com Sakura com passos ligeiros. Touya soltou a irmã e foi atrás do rapaz pegando-o pelo colarinho. 'Que droga você deu para minha irmã, seu moleque chinês?'

'Hei cara, você está maluco?!' Syaoran falou já se defendendo com um chute para que o rapaz largasse seu pescoço.

A confusão foi armada, Touya partiu para cima novamente de Li que também não deixou por menos. Yue teve que intervir novamente soltando uma de suas flechas entre os dois para que não se aproximassem um do outro. 'O que você está fazendo, Li?' Yue perguntou surpreso encarando o descendente de seu antigo mestre.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos encarando o ser alado. 'Mas o que é você?' Perguntou não reconhecendo o guardião.

'XiaoLang! O que está acontecendo com você? É o Yue! Até eu o conheço.' Falou Meilyn parando ao lado do primo.

'Você o conhece, Meilyn?' O rapaz perguntou aflito.

A chinesa ficou atordoada, olhou para Tomoyo que também olhava assustada. Observou Sakura também com o olhar estranho a tudo. 'Sakura?' Ela perguntou para a amiga. 'Você está bem?'

'Eu... eu conheço você?' A jovem de olhos verdes mostrava-se atordoada não conseguindo reconhecer a chinesa.

Tomoyo se aproximou de Li que fitou a jovem e franziu a testa. 'Você sabe quem sou eu?' Perguntou já temendo pela resposta.

Ele balançou a cabeça negando e olhando desconfiado para ela. 'Nunca a vi antes.' Respondeu. 'Vamos embora, Meylin, estou com dor de cabeça.' Falou começando a caminhar, mas Kero parou em frente a ele impedindo seu caminho. 'Que bicho eletrônico é este que voa?!'

'Bicho eletrônico, seu moleque...' Kero começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Tomoyo que disse que isso não era hora de brigas.

'Vamos tentar entender o que está acontecendo aqui!' Tomoyo falou tentando controlar a situação, ela segurou Li pelo braço e olhou feio para ele. 'Você só sai daqui depois que a gente entender o que está acontecendo com você e com a Sakura!' Syaoran olhou torto para ela também, mas não pôde deixar de reparar no olhar determinado e decidido da jovem, sorriu de lado, era bonita e determinada, como ele gostava nas mulheres.

'Está bem, senhorita...'

'Daidouji.' Ela falou ainda com o braço dele preso.

'Daidouji...' Ele repetiu com a voz serena. 'Agora se não se importa, poderia largar o meu braço. Não vou fugir de você.'

Tomoyo soltou o braço do amigo e deu um passo para trás, Li estava flertando com ela? Ele estava era de sacanagem, só podia. Ela ainda ficou um tempo atordoada, olhou para Sakura que estava sorrindo para ela, a jovem parou ao lado da amiga e lhe deu uma leve cutucada. 'Bonitão, né?' Sussurrou para ela. Aquilo era um conto de loucura ou um pesadel?.

'Eles por algum motivo perderam a memória de tudo relacionado à magia.' Yue concluiu de forma óbvia.

'Magia?! Meilyn, este pessoal é maluco, vamos embora.' Syaoran falou irritado, mas deteve-se a frente de Tomoyo. 'Senhorita Daidouji, eu não sou apreciador de ervas ou substância alucinógenas, mas se nos encontrarmos na faculdade será um prazer tomar um suco com você'. Falou e piscou para a jovem que mantinha-se completamente atordoada. Despediu-se e começou a caminhar em direção a sua irmandade da faculdade.

Meilyn deu de ombros. 'Vou atrás dele para ver se descubro o que está acontecendo.' Ela falou já saindo atrás do primo.

Tomoyo acompanhou os dois se afastando e depois voltou-se para Sakura que apertava a barriga de Kero intrigada ainda com o bichinho de pelúcia falante.

'Nossa! A Tia realmente se superou agora com este brinquedo.' Falou pensando que Kero fosse algum lançamento das empresas Daidouji que fabricavam brinquedos infantis.

'Eu não sou um brinquedo, Sakura. Para com isso.' Kero falou irritado. 'Eu sou o poderoso Kerberus, guardião do sol.'

'Oh, que bonitinho...' Ela falou ainda rindo e apertando o dedo na barriguinha dele. Ela virou para prima que parou ao lado dela. 'E aí vai aceitar o convite do bonitão? Você tá precisando mesmo de um namorado.'

'Para com isso, Sakura!' A jovem falou sentindo o rosto ruborizar. 'Ele é seu namorado. Você tem que se lembrar.'

Sakura riu. 'Eu nunca o vi antes, Tomoyo. Andou fumando mesmo alguma coisa?' A ruiva perguntou franzindo a testa. Depois ela levou uma das mãos à boca e abafou um bocejo. 'Eu tô tão cansada... parece que eu vim de uma guerra... Acho que ontem peguei pesado demais no treino de voleibol.' Concluiu. 'Vamos para casa, Tomoyo. Touya não está bem. Deixa ele lá conversando com aquele esquisitão.' Referindo-se a Yue. 'Ele faz uns truques legais com as mãos, não é? Touya ficou todo assustado.' Riu deixando tanto Tomoyo quanto Kero mais nervosos.

A ruiva passou um braço nos ombros da amiga e começou a andar. 'Vamos para casa. De onde tirou que o bonitão era meu namorado, Tomoyo? Mas se você não quiser ficar com ele, quem sabe não é? Adoro homens malhados.' Falou deixando a jovem mais sem graça.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Eu mudei bastante, eu sei, mas a vida é uma eterna mutação... Enfim, eu também sei que tem um monte de gente bem chateado comigo porque eu não fiz aqui a "primeira noite" dos protagonistas... mas é que não deu gente... como é que vocês querem que eu aceite um casal jovem transar sem camisinha?! Não dá! E tirei o melodrama todo que tinha na versão original. Pode ter certeza que eles vão entrar em tantas confusões, que eu dei uma colher de chá para eles nesta reedição com relação ao melodrama. Eu só fiz eles realmente perderem a memória para entrar o gancho de outro acontecimento e também pela entrada da Meilyn e do noivo dela. Que eu já vou avisando que também mudei demais o próximo capítulo comparado com a versão anterior. Desculpe-me os que ficarem irados por isso, mas tá lá a versão original com os meus terríveis erros de português para todos poderem reler. Como eu já havia prometido, não vou retirar do ar._

 _Obrigada pelos Reviews e emails que estou recebendo, vocês são muito carinhosos. Prometo que estou respondendo a todos, aos pouquinhos._

 _Estou fazendo parte das comunidades: 'Seita Clandestina Cardcaptors' e 'Mansão da Amizade' no facebook. Quem quiser pode me encontrar lá. Só não vale invadir o meu profile, okay?_

 _FEITICEIROS será a compilação das três partes da história que eu comecei a publicar em 2002. Eu não tenho o final pronto, não cheguei a digitar os últimos capítulos, então peço (um pouco mais de) paciência, para o pessoal que está esperando o desfecho da história. A reedição está sendo feita justamente para eu conseguir escrever o desfecho. Não tinha como ficar mais de 10 anos sem escrever e sair agora do nada o final. Ele ficaria muito ruim e sinceramente, acho que seria uma baita sacanagem com o pessoal que acompanhou por tanto tempo esta história._

 _A atualização desta fanfiction é toda quinta feira no final do dia._

 _Beijos_

 _Kath_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Revisoras:**_

 **Rô:** _Yes….eu estou gostando muito dessa reedição….n vou mentir, mas eu não me recordo nada da primeira, talvez porque eu não revisei F1, pode ser que quando vier as outras partes minha memória volte...alguém comentou que a Sakura chorava muito, acho que lembro disso e me irritava um pouco….não gosto de mocinhas moles….kkkkk_

 _Devo dizer que nem pela história, foi mal Kath, mas estou amando essa reedição pelo simples fato da Kath voltar... a pessoa….e por me trazer de volta ao mundo das fics. Desde já peço desculpas caso escape algo da revisão, pois tenho certeza que sempre deixamos algo passar._

 _Do que a Kath vai contando que mudou da história anterior, eu estou preferindo essa nova versão, com a Kath mais experiente, a história está mais madura também, (perceberam que n chamei ninguém de velha, né?)...a história está fluindo melhor e tirar o estilo roteiro, ufa….melhora consideravelmente, nunca fui fã...não mesmo._

 _Espero conseguir acompanhar a revisão até o final...vai dar sentido de dever cumprido._

 _Obrigada Kath!_

 **Yoru:** _Eu estou gostando demais dessa reedição, apesar de todo o apego emocional que eu tenho pela história original. Feiticeiros foi o que me levou a escrever e publicar. Eu ainda lembro que estava lendo o fic quando escutei Julho de 86 no rádio e escrevi Adolescência Vazia. Entretanto, não tenho mais paciência para mocinhas choronas. O amadurecimento dos personagens nesta reedição torna a história mais rica, o enredo mais envolvente. Peço a quem está com o pé atrás por conta das mudanças que, por favor, leve isso em consideração._

 _Concordo inteiramente com a Rô. Com certeza, o melhor de tudo é ter a Kath de volta; e ela ter reacendido a chama de CCS na minha imaginação, foi um bônus. Até voltei a mexer nos meus rascunhos antigos._

 _Muito obrigada, Kath, por não ter nos abandonado. E obrigada por me deixar fazer parte dessa aventura com você._


	7. Magnetismo

_**.**_

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por_ _Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 07**

 **Magnetismo**

Tomoyo desligou o celular e soltou um longo suspiro. Tinha acabado de falar com Eriol e contado o que acontecera com Sakura e Li depois de sumirem por mais de dois dias. O rapaz, em vez de ajudar, acabou ficando mais preocupado e não tinha a menor ideia do que poderia ter acontecido com os dois amigos.

'Quem é este tal de Hiiraguizawa, Tomoyo?' Sakura estava sentada no meio da sua cama em posição de buda. Kero estava ao lado dela e se irritava toda vez que sua mestra apertava seu barrigão, pensando que fosse algum dispositivo para ele falar ou no caso, parar de falar. Ela ainda não estava convencida de que ele não era realmente um boneco das indústrias Daidouji. A jovem ruiva se inclinou para frente com um sorriso maroto. 'Você tem um namoradinho em Londres, é Tomoyo? E eu pensando que você estava encalhada...'

'Sakura!' A amiga falou, brava com a colocação dela. 'Hiraguizawa é casado com a professora Mizuki!'

'Humf... não lembro desta professora, Tomoyo.' A jovem falou, colocando um dedinho no queixo e franzindo a testa. 'E nós estudamos sempre juntas. Você está me escondendo alguma coisa...'

Tomoyo olhou para Kero com olhar de súplica. 'Pelo amor de Deus, Kero. Você tem que fazê-la lembrar, senão eu vou enlouquecer.'

Sakura riu da colocação da amiga, mas reparou nas bochechas rosadas da jovem. Ela tinha ficado envergonhada com o comentário de um namorado londrino. Tomoyo era muito chique, então era bem capaz de preferir um intelectual ao bonitão de hoje a tarde, sorriu. Ela é quem tinha gostado do rapaz.

Ouviram alguém batendo na porta. 'Deve ser a Meilyn.'

Sakura estranhou. 'A tal chinesa do parque?! Por que ela viria para cá?'

'Por que ela chegou ontem da China e dormiu aqui comigo, ou pelo menos tentamos dormir porque estávamos preocupadas demais com você e Syaoran.'

'Syaoran?' Sakura falou surpresa. 'Você é rápida, já está chamando-o pelo primeiro nome.' Completou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Tomoyo explodiu de vermelha. 'Para já com isso, Sakura!' Falou apontando para a jovem. 'Ele é seu namorado! Por Deus... você é louca por ele.' A morena se afastou tentando se controlar. Estava uma pilha de nervos, e olha que ela sempre se considerou uma mulher calma e equilibrada. Aquele casalzinho de feiticeiros estava deixando-a louca com aquele vai e vem sem fim.

Sakura rodou os olhos já começando a ficar um pouco irritada com tudo aquilo. O irmão queria por que queria que ela fosse morar com ele e só com a intervenção de Yukito que, de forma irônica, foi um anjo na Terra, conseguiu convencê-lo de que não era mais uma criança e que já tinha sido combinado com o pai, que ela moraria na Faculdade com Tomoyo. Foi obrigada a buscar as lembranças do pai para que o Touya aceitasse e isso era doloroso para a jovem. Fujitaka lhe fazia muita falta. Apesar dos protestos "touyanos", ela continuou na faculdade.

Tomoyo foi abrir para a amiga. 'Como ela está?' Foi a primeira pergunta da chinesa.

A morena deu de ombros. 'Na mesma.' Foi a resposta já informando que ela não lembrara de nada ainda.

'Xiao Lang também não se lembrou de nada. Me chamou de doida ainda, por falar com ele de magia e insinuou que eu ando usando substâncias ilegais.' Ela falou e suspirou. 'Eu não sei nem como contar isso para a tia Yelan. Ela tinha tanto orgulho por ele ter herdado magia dela.'

Meilyn caminhou até uma cadeira, puxou para se sentar a frente de Sakura que a olhava intrigada.

'Você também não se lembra de nada?'

Sakura fechou os olhos novamente para buscar força e paciência para repetir o que estava falando nas últimas horas. Ela se lembrava de tudo, eles é que estavam ficando malucos ou será que aquela garota a sua frente na verdade estava vendendo drogas para seus amigos? Claro! Porque do nada apareciam dois chineses que ela nunca tinha visto na vida e agora todo mundo ficava contando estórias loucas de magia, zumbis, lobisomens... o que viria agora? Vampiros?!

'Não adianta, encrenqueira.' Kero falou pairando a frente da chinesa. 'Simplesmente tudo relacionado à magia se perdeu na mente dela.'

'O mesmo aconteceu com Syaoran.' Ela falou suspirando. 'Ele não tem a menor ideia do que é magia. Ficou brincando com a esfera negra como se fosse uma bola comum.' A jovem se levantou com pesar. 'Pelo menos eles estão bem fisicamente. Vou ligar para a tia Yelan, ela deve estar muito aflita.'

Sakura acompanhou aquela jovem completamente estranha falando em mandarim pelo celular. Parecia realmente aflita. Franziu a testa começando a desconfiar que talvez alguma coisa estivesse realmente errada com ela. A jovem desligou o telefone e fitou a amiga. 'Tia Yelan deu uma ideia. Cadê as cartas?'

Kero arregalou os olhos. 'Isso! As cartas! Sakura, pegue suas cartas!'

'Que cartas? Eu não tenho cartas!'

Tomoyo foi até as roupas que a jovem tirou assim que chegou em casa, antes de tomar banho, e encontrou as lâminas mágicas. Sakura arregalou os olhos pensando que cada vez mais se surpreendia com a prima. A morena sentou em frente à amiga e começou a virar as cartas uma a uma, rezando para que alguma a fizesse lembrar-se de tudo.

Vento, Alada, Água, Bosque, Sombra, Bolhas, Flecha, Grande, Troca, Nuvem, Criação, Corrida, Sonho, Terra, Apagar, Luta, Fogo, Flor, Brilho, Ilusão, Salto, Labirinto, Espelho, Gelo, Escudo, Espada, Trovão, Flutuação, Balança, Pequeno, Cadeado, Movimento, Doce, Através, Tempo, Névoa, Força, Chuva, Retorno, Areia, Disparo, Silêncio, Sono, Neve, Canção, Tempestade, Gêmeos, Voz, Água, Luz e Trevas.

Sakura observou aquelas lâminas fascinada, eram tão lindas e com desenhos tão interessantes. Sorriu e olhou para a amiga que já tinha esperança de que ela estivesse começando a se lembrar de alguma coisa. Meilyn e Kero estavam ansiosos observando Sakura.

'E aí?!' A ruiva falou. 'O que você consegue ver do meu futuro? Vou passar em Anatomia?'

Tomoyo fechou os olhos decepcionada. Meilyn e Kero estavam ainda sem saber o que fazer.

'Anda, Tomoyo, fala logo o que você tá vendo aí.'

'Desisto.' A morena falou batendo a última carta na mão, aflita. Jogou Esperança por cima de todas como se ali estivesse jogando a toalha de continuar forçando a prima a se lembrar de algo. Sakura estava bem fisicamente, talvez fosse até melhor que a magia tivesse saído de sua vida, assim poderia viver uma vida pacata e tranquila como uma estudante normal no campus da universidade de Tomoeda.

A ruiva cerrou seus olhos na figura jovem de cabelos longos segurando um coração nos braços. Ela pegou a carta com interesse enquanto Tomoyo conversava com a chinesa e o bonequinho falante e levantou a carta na altura de seu rosto, franzindo a testa.

'Esperança'. Sussurrou e sorriu. "Eu te amo..." ouviu o grito de uma menina ecoar na sua cabeça. "Eu te amo, Syaoran." Largou a carta como se tivesse levado um choque. 'Guarda isso, Tomoyo. Isso é muito barra pesada. É ocultismo.' Falou levantando-se e caminhando até a pequena geladeira do apartamento. Pegou uma garrafa de água gelada e se serviu. Ofereceu à chinesa, pois imaginou que ela estivesse com a boca seca de tanto que falava. O copo de água foi prontamente aceito.

* * *

Meilyn estava no refeitório da faculdade com Sakura. Apesar de achar que a chinesa era bem louca e temperamental, a ruiva não teve como não admitir que ela era bem animada. Falava com entusiasmo do Grande Clã Li e como ele era poderoso e coisa e tal, mas estava na cara que a jovem chinesa estava adorando a atmosfera de um campus universitário. Não estava nem conseguindo acompanhar o furor dos jovens que se divertiam. Tudo era tão animado, tão diferente da sobriedade do poderoso Clã.

Chiharu se aproximou para cumprimentar a chinesa que estudou alguns meses com eles na época de escola. Apesar do pouco tempo a presença de Meilyn era, como dizer, marcante para qualquer um. Sakura estranhou seus amigos de escola lembrarem da jovem, mas deu de ombros. Olhou o relógio e pensou que Tomoyo estava atrasada, a jovem tinha acordado naquela manhã e se enfurnado na biblioteca estudando uns livros velhos, havia levado aquele bichinho de pelúcia falante. Poxa, ela estava morrendo de fome, mais um pouco e não daria para ela almoçar e ir assistir à aula de Fisiologia. Já tinha tido bomba na matéria de Anatomia, não queria tomar bomba em outra matéria.

Tomoyo apareceu em poucos minutos, estava com o rosto cansado e tinha um livro de capa verde nas mãos. Kero estava dentro da sua bolsa e a jovem colocou-a aberta de forma discreta em uma das cadeiras para o bichano respirar melhor. Ele queria ir logo para o apartamento delas, mas Tomoyo preferiu ir almoçar com Sakura e Meilyn, pois estava com fome. Mal tinha encostado no manhã no café.

Sakura percebeu a preocupação da amiga e no fundo sentiu-se mal por isso, não gostava de ser motivo de preocupação para ninguém. Pela manhã Meilyn tinha contado sobre os problemas que a cidade de Tomoeda estava passando. Voltaram a ter vários assassinatos estranhos e a chinesa não foi nem um pouco delicada em frisar que se ela e Syaoran não estivessem agora desmemoriados, poderiam estar ajudando os outros. Yue e Kerberus estavam tentando dar conta do recado sozinhos, por isso o bichano estava com sono e dormia de forma plácida na bolsa da morena. Ele tinha perdido a madrugada toda lutando contra criaturas medonhas, pelo menos foi esta a explicação da jovem chinesa. Sakura pensou que ela estava era louca, mas vendo o semblante cansado da prima e depois de tantos indícios de que realmente ela esquecera de fatos que todos a sua volta lembravam, começava a se sentir incomodada. Brincava com a comida no prato sem conseguir comer direito. Sentiu quando alguém sentou-se ao seu lado, pois a mesa estava cheia e havia só uma cadeira vazia.

'Ora, se não é a senhorita Daidouji.' A ruiva reconheceu a voz e o sotaque diferente dos estudantes locais, apesar de ter um japonês perfeito. Desviou os olhos do prato e olhou de esguelha para o chinês. 'Então você é realmente amiga dela, Mei Ling.' Ele falou sorrindo para a bela morena.

Tomoyo sorriu cansada. Como fazer os dois cabeças ocas entenderem que se amavam? Levou uma das mãos ao rosto em total estado de esgotamento mental e físico. Fez um movimento mais brusco e acabou por derrubar o livro que tinha trazido da biblioteca no chão, abaixou para buscá-lo e, por baixo da mesa, reparou que Sakura e Li tinham as pernas encostadas. Franziu a testa, lembrando-se da vez que tinha reparado nisto na biblioteca. Sorriu. Eles podiam não perceber, mas estavam eternamente ligados um ao outro.

Sakura reparou no sorriso que a prima tinha dado ao se levantar. O tal livro deveria ser muito importante para ela estar tão feliz assim em buscá-lo sem danos da queda ao chão. 'Bem, então os dois não se lembram de nada, não é?' Ela falou e pôde perceber que tanto Li quanto Sakura soltaram um suspiro de irritação.

'Eu não aguento mais esta história.' Sakura sussurrou.

'Tive que ouvir por mais de duas horas esta ladainha de magia.' Li falou irritado depois de ouvir o comentário da jovem.

Sakura deu uma risadinha irônica. 'Duas? Eu estou ouvindo desde que eu acordei da minha soneca no parque. Maldita soneca.' Ela completou. 'Além disso, sua prima se alojou no meu apartamento e não no seu.'

Li fez cara de "o ofendido". 'No meu clã, mulheres não podem dormir no mesmo ambiente que os homens.'

Sakura rodou os olhos, Meilyn já tinha falado por horas das regras do Clã. 'Oh!' Sakura não pôde deixar de debochar. 'Que azar o delas.'

'Não estou entendendo a sua colocação, senhorita... irmã de maluco.' Falou referindo-se a Touya.

'Kinomoto.' Ela consertou. 'E você não conhece o meu irmão para ficar julgando-o. Se acha que é tão especial assim por causa do tal Clã, não entendo o que está fazendo aqui, Senhor Li.'

'Estudando... e me divertindo um pouco antes de assumir minha posição no Clã.'

Sakura rodou os olhos. Que cara idiota. Pensou para si, como Tomoyo realmente queria que ela acreditasse que um dia ela pudesse estar namorando com um cara como aqueles? Pobre prima, era melhor que ela tivesse realmente um namorado britânico a um chinês.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Tomoyo como boa observadora percebia que quanto mais se hostilizavam, mais ficavam próximos fisicamente um do outro. Como magnetismo, estavam praticamente se esbarrando o tempo todo e mal percebiam que, tanto um quanto o outro, fazia de tudo para se encostarem.

'Ora! Se não é minha princesa!' Yoo Kurogane, o colega de alojamento de Li, se aproximou puxando uma cadeira e sentando à mesa, entre Tomoyo e Syaoran. A morena rodou os olhos. Deus estava de sacanagem com ela hoje. Sorriu sem graça para ele.

'De onde você a conhece?' Li perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Oras, quando ela foi te procurar no nosso quarto.' Ele falou e a morena teve vontade de se esconder debaixo da mesa. Agora todos olhavam para ela. "Cadê o buraco?!" Pensava Tomoyo desesperada.

'Hum...' Syaoran murmurou e não pode deixar de sorrir de lado. 'Então a senhorita andou me procurando no meu alojamento?'

'Tomoyo?' Sakura perguntou se inclinando para frente. 'Você está vermelha.'

'Que história é esta, Daidouji?' Meilyn quase gritou.

Tomoyo encarou todos, irritada. 'Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando.' Ela voltou-se para Kurogane. 'Você está me confundindo com outra garota.' Tinha que mentir.

Ele pegou a mão da jovem delicadamente entre as dele e balançou a cabeça negando. 'Nunca a confundiria com outra garota, minha princesa.'

Tomoyo tentou puxar a mão que o rapaz segurava. 'Acho que o senhor... está ficando maluco...'

Syaoran puxou o rapaz fazendo-o soltar a jovem que estava desesperadamente sem graça. 'Hei, se ela me procurou não tem porque você ficar aí babando ela, não é?'

Kurogane virou-se para ele com o olhar em chamas. 'Olha... você oficialmente é namorado da Kinomoto. Então não fica querendo dar uma de garanhão.'

'Hei Hei Hei... Não me coloca neste rolo não!' Sakura falou incomodada. 'Não tenho nada com este aí.'

Kurogane olhou para o amigo e depois para a jovem que ele tinha visto inúmeras vezes ir ao seu dormitório atrás de Li, com a desculpa de fazer curativos, mas o rapaz tinha certeza que faziam era muito mais do que isso. Inclusive, lembrava-se claramente da jovem aparecer toda arrumada e linda pedindo para ele desaparecer, pois gostaria de ficar sozinha com o amigo para uma "festinha particular".

'Que está acontecendo aqui?' Perguntou, realmente sem entender o que se passava. 'Vocês dois transaram todos os dias no último mês me obrigando a ficar horas na sala de estudo e agora ficam com esta palhaçada de que não se conhecem. Vocês estão de sacanagem comigo, é?' Exclamou irritado.

'O quê?!' Sakura gritou. 'Do que você está falando?'

'Syaoran! Que história é esta da Tomoyo te procurar no seu quarto e você e ela...' apontou para Sakura. '...estarem fazendo você-sabe-o-quê que não se pode fazer antes do casamento?!' Meilyn falou brava para o primo que se mostrava completamente surpreso.

'Eu não sei de nada. Ele está maluco!'

Tomoyo deu um longo suspiro e olhou para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado. 'Eles estão desmemoriados.' Ela respondeu por fim. Talvez o rapaz bobo pudesse ajudá-los nesta questão. Era a pessoa mais próxima de Li na faculdade depois deles.

'Desmemoriados?' Kurogane falou fitando os dois. Aproximou-se fitando o amigo de perto e vendo que ele estava sem graça. 'Então você não se lembra de nada? Bateu com a cabeça?'

'Mais ou menos.' Tomoyo respondeu antes de Li que rodou os olhos irritado novamente.

Ele estava ótimo, todos é que estavam insistindo naquela loucura toda de magia, namorada, namoradas... enfim... em tudo.

Kurogane afastou-se do rapaz e desviou os olhos para Sakura. 'Vocês não se lembram um do outro?' Perguntou apontando para os dois e viu-os confirmarem com gestos e soltarem pequenas exclamações de que era claro que não se conheciam e coisa e tal. 'Hum... Makoto ficará feliz em saber que Kinomoto não está mais namorando o Li.' Concluiu rindo.

'Hei, você está aqui para ajudar ou para complicar mais?' Tomoyo perguntou.

Ele voltou-se para a jovem e sorriu. 'Por você, eu faço qualquer coisa.' Falou e sorriu ainda mais, vendo o rosto alvo se avermelhar. 'Bem...' Voltou-se para os dois. 'Acho que se perguntarem para qualquer pessoa aqui do Campus, todos vão confirmar que estão namorando.'

'Claro que não.' Sakura falou incrédula.

'Você está de sacanagem comigo, Kurogane.' Li exclamou.

'Então por que a Kinomoto está praticamente no seu colo, Li?' Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso e observou os dois olharem um para o outro espantados, finalmente reparando que estavam muito, muito próximos um do outro. Literalmente pularam se afastando.

Tomoyo e Meilyn riram com gosto dos rostos do casal. Estava começando a ficar divertida aquela situação.

'Eu não estava no colo dele.' Sakura falou irritada. 'Você que é um pervertido.' Ela falou, só não soube se era para Li ou para Kurogane a ofensa. Talvez para os dois.

Tomoyo sentiu-se novamente desanimada. Kurogane pegou sua mão, chamando a atenção dela. 'Fico feliz que não tenha nada com o Li.'

'Isto não é hora...' Ela falou observando Sakura e Li discutindo que não tinham como se sentir atraído um pelo outro, sendo que estavam novamente tão perto um do outro que para se beijarem faltava pouco.

'Quer ir a festa de sábado comigo?' Convidou.

'Festa?!' Meilyn gritou empurrando Tomoyo para ver o rapaz. 'Vai ter uma festa no sábado?! De jovens?! Da faculdade?!' Ela perguntava gritando, mal conseguindo controlar a ansiedade.

'Sim...' o rapaz falou sem graça.

'Syaoran!' A chinesa chamou o primo que ainda estava discutindo com Sakura. 'Vamos à festa neste sábado!' Ordenou.

Li parou a discussão com Sakura e encarou a prima. 'Sabe muito bem que não é de bom tom uma mulher do nosso clã ir em festas universitárias.'

Como é que é?' Sakura perguntou indignada. 'Ah, mas é claro que ela pode ir a uma festa da universidade. Você não vai?'

'Mas eu sou homem!' Ele rebateu.

'E daí?!' Ela voltou-se para a chinesa. 'Eu vou com você!'

Meilyn sorriu agradecida. 'Você me leva mesmo, Sakura?'

'Claro!' Ela falou sabendo que isso aborreceria Li e adorando vê-lo bufando. Estava no fundo se divertindo ao irritá-lo daquela maneira, só não sabia direito o porquê daquele prazer. 'Faço questão de ir contigo. Você não precisa deste seu primo machista e idiota para se divertir.'

'Ah, sim... agora você quer levar a minha prima para os caminhos da devassidão.' Ele falou de forma teatral.

Sakura voltou-se para ele e riu. 'E o senhor anda apenas nos caminhos da castidade, suponho eu?'

'Isso não te interessa, garota.' Respondeu irritado.

'Ah, mas devassidão é o que vocês dois mais fazem...' Kurogane falou rindo. Sabia que era maldade, mas estava realmente divertido ver os dois discutindo. 'Tenho certeza que vocês gostam de algo como sadomasoquismo. 50 tons de cinza... estas coisas bem pervertidas.'

'O quê?!' Sakura olhou perplexa para o rapaz grandão com ombros largos, porém extremamente irritante, a sua frente. 'Você está maluco?'

'Cala a boca, Kurogane!' Li falou irritado.

'Assim você não está ajudando...' Tomoyo murmurou para ele.

'Ah, mas está divertidíssimo isto!' Ele falou entre gargalhadas. Finalmente tirou os convites do bolso e entregou a cada um. 'Faço questão que todos vocês vão à festa. Vai ser muito interessante.'

'Maravilha!' Meilyn gritou agarrando o convite.

* * *

A música era alta e estridente, Meilyn mal conseguia caber em si de tanta excitação em estar naquele lugar mágico. Todos estavam se divertindo, dançando, bebendo, conversando, namorando. Era uma verdadeira explosão de juventude e alegria. Ela não tentava nem disfarçar para o primo mal-humorado ao lado dela. Estava em estado de êxtase. Balançava o corpo sentindo a música envolvê-lo como mágica.

'Vamos dançar?!' Ela gritou e só recebeu um aceno negativo do primo que estava com os braços cruzados observando os jovens. Não gostava muito daquela agitação toda. A jovem segurou a mão de Tomoyo e perguntou ao ouvido dela se gostaria de dançar, mas também recebeu uma negativa. Mas que droga, pensava, este pessoal vem para festa e fica sentado olhando os outros se divertindo. Que coisa chata. Seu olhos cravaram em Sakura que estava balançando a cabeça de leve no ritmo da música. Levantou-se e puxou a amiga desmemoriada pelo punho. Não se deu nem ao trabalho de perguntar, porque uma negativa seria algo simplesmente inaceitável depois de tantas.

Sakura sorriu sem graça, olhou para Tomoyo que fez um gesto com as mãos como quem dissesse: "Vai... vai... ela não vai sossegar enquanto não dançar mesmo." Deu de ombros e sorriu, bem, pelo menos com Meilyn ali poderia dançar com alguém, já que Tomoyo não era muito destas festas.

'Não quer dançar mesmo, princesa?' Tomoyo ouviu Kurogane ao seu lado. O rapaz estava a cercando a noite inteira. Foi na festa, mesmo, porque a chinesa simplesmente não aceitou a possibilidade de não ir. Como Sakura estava desmemoriada achou melhor ir para ficar de olho nelas.

'Não sei dançar...' Respondeu timidamente enquanto observava as duas amigas entrando na pista onde os jovens dançavam ao som da música alta.

'Eu posso te ensinar.' Ele não se deu por vencido.

Ela sorriu para ele e balançou a cabeça. 'Obrigada... mas é bom eu ficar aqui de olho nas duas.' Falou virando-se rapidamente para ele que deu um longo suspiro desanimado.

Kurogane observou Sakura e Meilyn, depois viu que num outro canto estava Makoto com o braço ainda engessado e curativo no nariz, provavelmente resultado da briga feia que teve com o Li por causa da ruiva fatal que começava a dançar com graça no meio da pista. Sorriu de lado pensando que não era à toa que a jovem despertava tanto o libido masculino. Desviou os olhos de Makoto que mal conseguia disfarçar sua verdadeira adoração pela jovem e observou Syaoran ao seu lado. O rapaz tinha acabado de tomar mais um gole da bebida, simplesmente hipnotizado pelos movimentos da jovem na pista.

Para quem encheu o saco dele a tarde inteira falando que não tinha nada com a Kinomoto, Syaoran estava bem abobalhado olhando para a jovem. Sorriu da situação bizarra do amigo. Li sempre era caladão, mas era um bom companheiro de alojamento. Verdade que quando lhe falaram que teria que dividir seu quarto com um estrangeiro não tinha gostado nem um pouco da ideia.

Kurogane era um dos melhores alunos da irmandade. Tinha notas altíssimas e, apesar de sua família não ter prestígio nenhum e coisa e tal, seu coeficiente de rendimento lhe garantia muitas mordomias. Ninguém era páreo para ele em uma discussão, não era à toa que simplesmente se considerava o melhor aluno de direito. Tinha um temperamento um pouco explosivo, era verdade. Não gostava de perder. Seu único adversário era um outro rapaz alto que estava do outro lado da pista e bingo... admirando a mesma ruiva fatal. Kinomoto com aquele requebrado todo na pista de dança, tinha pelo menos três pares de olhos masculinos simplesmente devorando-a. Riu com gosto da situação chamando a atenção de Tomoyo ao seu lado.

'O que foi?' A morena perguntou com o rosto interrogativo.

Kurogane tentou se controlar. 'Sabe, Princesa... acho que você tem razão... está bem mais divertido ficar apenas de olho.' Ela não entendeu, mas deu de ombros. Ele voltou-se para o amigo que simplesmente não desviava os olhos da pista de dança. 'Linda, não?' Perguntou do nada para o amigo.

'Sim... muito.' Respondeu sem pensar e arregalou os olhos vendo que deu com a língua nos dentes. 'Quer dizer... estou preocupado com Meilyn... ela não deveria dançar como a Kinomoto...' Falou sem um pingo de credibilidade. 'Ela é do clã, sabe?'

'Ah, sim... realmente Kinomoto dança muito mal.'

'Sim... ela mexe muito os quadris.'

'Claro... mexendo assim os quadris só na cama com você, não é?'

'Exatamente...' deu com a língua nos dentes novamente. Virou-se para o amigo irritado. 'Você está me irritando, Kurogane.'

O rapaz se fez de ofendido. 'Eu?!' desviou os olhos do amigo e observou dois rapazes caminhando pela pista de dança, fez um gesto com a cabeça avisando a Li para ficar prestando atenção. 'Acho que Yanamoto vai te irritar muito mais.'

O chinês olhou para onde o amigo indicava. Franziu a testa.

* * *

Meilyn olhou para um lado e para o outro observando como as japonesas dançavam. Pensou que não deveria ser tão difícil assim, ela nunca estivera em uma festa que não fosse as tradicionais do Clã e da China. Elas eram sempre contidas e todas ritualizadas. Aquela loucura universitária era novidade. Pensou que estava escuro também, então poderia dançar que ninguém estaria reparando nela. A pista de dança estava lotada. Olhou para Sakura a sua frente que tinha os olhos fechados e dançava embalada pela música eletrônica. A amiga era graciosa, mas provocante, sorriu de lado pensando que, se ela quisesse realmente ser a matriarca do poderoso Clã Li, não deveria estar dançando daquela maneira. "Ah, que se dane o Clã" Gritou internamente e começou a acompanhar os movimentos da amiga. E não é que descobriu que seu quadril não era duro! Riu de si mesma, pensando em como era bom dançar. Fechou os olhos e quando deu por si, já não precisava copiar os movimentos de Sakura, ela tinha o seu próprio ritmo.

Dois rapazes se aproximaram das amigas, reparando que estavam sozinhas. Um deles era Seiya Yanamoto, um estudante de direito completamente apaixonado por Sakura desde que esbarrou nela num corredor da Universidade Tomoeda. O rapaz estava indignado pela jovem ter terminado com Makoto e já ter iniciado um namoro com o Chinês que mal havia chegado ao país. Junto com ele vinha um colega do curso de direito, completamente encantado por Meilyn e seus belos olhos vermelhos.

'Olha só quem eu encontro no meio da pista.' Seiya falou sorrindo galanteador para Sakura. A jovem ouviu a voz do rapaz e abriu os olhos, ele estava perto demais. Deu um passo para trás esbarrando num casal que estava dançando. Desculpou-se envergonhada por atrapalhar. 'Não vai apresentar a sua nova amiga, Sakura?' Ele insistia em chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, mas ela achou melhor deixar para lá. 'Meu amigo aqui está completamente encantado por ela. Mas não como eu, que sou apaixonado por você.'

A ruiva sorriu sem graça. 'Yanamoto.' Fez questão de chamá-lo pelo sobrenome informando que não tinha gostado da liberdade. 'Esta é Meilyn Li, ela é prima do Li.'

'Ah! Prima do Li.' Ele falou reparando que ela chamou o suposto namorado pelo sobrenome também. Ótimo sinal. Viu-a confirmar com a cabeça.

Meilyn também tinha parado de dançar quando os dois se aproximaram. Ela olhou em direção do primo e o viu com os olhos cravados em Seiya. Para quem dizia que Sakura nunca poderia ser sua namorada, estava bem na cara que ele estava com ciúmes.

'E então? Vamos dançar?' Seiya falou enlaçando a cintura da jovem que fora pega de surpresa. Ela o empurrou forte livrando-se dele. Yanamoto estava começando a passar dos limites.

'Ei, não precisa ser tão perto.' Falou com a voz séria. Não gostava como Seiya sempre a cercava. Na verdade, talvez só tivesse aceitado o namoro com Makoto para ver se o rapaz desistia dela de uma vez; funcionou por um tempo.

Seiya sorriu. Adorava justamente aquele claro desprezo que ela tinha por ele. Todas as outras garotas estariam se jogando aos seus pés, pois era um dos melhores partidos não só de Tomoeda como do Japão. Sua família, além de milionária, possuía muitas relações com o governo. Eles tinham poder, e Seiya adorava isso, tudo que sempre queria, ele ganhava. Mas aquela jovem de olhos verdes era um verdadeiro desafio para ele, sempre se esquivando, nunca lhe dando a atenção que merecia. E quanto mais ela se afastava, mais ele a queria por perto. Ele deu um passo a frente e se desculpou pela atitude precipitada. 'Vamos dançar... prometo ficar bem longe de você.' Falou de forma carinhosa para a amada.

'Cai fora.' Ouviu-se uma voz vindo de trás de Sakura. Seiya desviou os olhos do rosto adorado e encarou Li que estava bem atrás da ruiva. Então o suposto namorado existia de verdade. Idiota. Li deu um passo para o lado e o encarou de perto. 'Cai fora.' Repetiu, trincando os dentes.

'Ela estava dançando sozinha.' Falou de forma diplomática. Ele conhecia a família Li e seu pai tinha negócios com eles, não seria prudente entrar numa briga com ele. Principalmente quando já tinha feito o levantamento completo e sabia que era o provável futuro líder do clã chinês.

'Ela não está mais.' Li falou sem desviar os olhos dele.

Sakura olhou para os dois a sua frente e suspirou. "Homens." Pensou. Tanta testosterona e pouco cérebro. Estava pronta para sair da pista de dança antes que eles iniciassem uma briga e atrapalhassem a diversão de um monte de gente, inclusive Meilyn, por causa de bobeira. Virou-se pronta para ir embora, mas foi dar um passo e sentiu pegarem seu pulso e a puxarem, fazendo-a rodar e esbarrar num tórax rígido e quente.

'Vamos dançar, Kinomoto.' Li falou perto do seu ouvido e encarou Seiya acenando com a cabeça numa debochada e diplomática maneira de mandá-lo catar coquinho, enquanto empurrava a jovem levemente pela cintura.

A ruiva não soube bem o que fazer, fora pega completamente de surpresa pelo chinês. Além disso, ele tinha aquele cheiro que a entorpecia, parecia que a fazia pensar menos. Verdade que tinha bebido também uma bebida alcoólica quando chegou na festa, para relaxar, mesmo não sendo muito forte. Sentiu que ele ainda estava às suas costas, com uma mão no seu quadril enquanto a outra ainda estava com seu pulso preso, não tentou nem afastá-lo dela. Apenas mexeu o quadril dançando e sentiu que ele a acompanhava devagar. Oras, então o poderoso futuro patriarca do clã Li sabia dançar, pensou para si, divertindo-se. Ela sentia a respiração tranquila dele próxima do seu ouvido esquerdo. Fechou os olhos apenas querendo acreditar que aquilo era um sonho. A música, a dança, Syaoran Li dançando com ela daquela forma tão próxima e intensa.

'Então acham que fazemos coisas pervertidas, Kinomoto.' Ele falou ao ouvido dela enquanto segurava sua cintura ainda dançando. Ela sentiu a mão deslizar e segurar levemente na altura do seu ventre. Ele soltou seu punho e deslizou a outra mão tocando o seu braço numa leve carícia.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior impedindo que um gemido de prazer saísse dos seus lábios, enquanto sentia o rapaz nas suas costas. Sabia que deveria manter a distância dele, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

'Acho que seu amigo tem muita imaginação.' Ela respondeu com a voz entrecortada.

'Confesso que também possuo uma imaginação bem fértil em relação a você.' Sussurrou e sentiu-a tremer.

Ele a girou novamente e segurou pela cintura, Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás rindo. Suas mãos seguravam os braços fortes de Syaoran que a levantou. Quando ela abriu os olhos reparou que o rosto dele estava muito próximo ao dela. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele nos seus lábios. Engoliu em seco pensando que aquele rapaz a estava enlouquecendo. Levou uma das mãos à nuca dele.

'Acho que eu também.' Falou ao ouvido dele e, assim que se afastou, sentiu os lábios de Li sobre os dela. Entreabriu os lábios permitindo que o rapaz aprofundasse o beijo sem nem se importar onde estavam. Era atração demais entre eles, que simplesmente não conseguiam se controlar.

Kurogane sorriu de lado vendo o casal literalmente se agarrando na pista de dança. Não pôde negar que adorou ver a intervenção do amigo e o jeito como ele fez Yanamoto ficar chupando o dedo. Agora completava com aquele agarramento todo na frente do rapaz. Tomoyo estava ao seu lado com os olhos cravados no casal e o queixo caído.

'Tem certeza que eles não se lembram de nada?' o rapaz ao seu lado perguntou.

'Eu nem sei mais... os dois são malucos.' A morena falou com um suspiro e balançou a cabeça de leve. Ficava feliz pela amiga, pelo menos estava na cara que atração física e tesão, os dois ainda tinham um pelo outro e, pelo jeito, bem intenso.

'São é malucos um pelo outro.' Ele rebateu sorrindo para ela que concordou. 'Assim como eu sou maluco por você.' Completou, vendo a morena ficar mais vermelha que um tomate. Pegou a mão da jovem fazendo-a, fitá-lo novamente. 'Não consigo parar de pensar em você desde que a vi.'

A morena engoliu em seco, nunca tinha sido cortejada daquela maneira tão insistentemente intensa. Pelo jeito o colega de dormitório de Li era tão ou mais direto que o rapaz, quando o assunto era mulheres. Tremeu quando sentiu-o tocando seu rosto suavemente. Tentou dar um passo para trás para se afastar, mas ele segurou seu pulso com força. 'Eu sou louco por você.'

Tomoyo o encarou séria. 'Acho que está indo rápido demais, Kurogane.' Falou de forma doce, mas firme. O rapaz soltou-a e acenou que sim com a cabeça.

'Acho...' Ele voltou-se para a pista de dança onde o casal ainda se beijava. Não poderia negar que estava com uma puta inveja do amigo. 'Que você está certa.' Falou por fim.

Meilyn arregalou os olhos, primeiro por ver o primo dançar daquela maneira insinuante com a jovem e agora pelos dois estarem se beijando na frente de todos, como se ninguém mais estivesse ali. Ele estava maluco?! Ele era o futuro patriarca do clã, não tinha o direito de se comportar desse jeito. Ele não tinha o direito de beijar Sakura. Tinha dado dois passos em direção ao casal quando um estrondo alto assustou-a, tanto quanto todos da festa.

Sakura e Li afastaram-se assustados, só não sabiam se era pelo barulho ensurdecedor ou pelo beijo ardente que tinham trocado. A jovem ainda podia sentir os lábios inchados de desejo pelo rapaz. Li também estava atordoado, mas seus olhos finalmente desviaram da ruiva assim que ouviu um grito de socorro desesperado.

Como se não tivessem perdido suas memórias e agindo por impulso, os dois correram na direção de onde vinham os gritos, diferente de todos na festa que fugiam para longe. Sakura levou uns três encontrões com jovens desesperados, correndo na direção contrária. Li segurou seu pulso ajudando-a, ele corria na frente levando a maioria dos empurrões dos jovens em fuga.

Perto da entrada da festa os dois encararam um grupo de sete seres das trevas. Eles tinham aparência humana, eram altos com braços e pernas fortes. Olhar vazio. Pele alva como se não existisse sangue nenhum correndo por seus corpos.

'Feiticeiros...' Um deles sussurrou encarando o casal.

Sakura e Li fitaram-se rapidamente e pensaram, ao mesmo tempo, que deveriam mesmo ser muito loucos para, ao invés de fugir como todos, simplesmente terem ido de encontro ao terrível grupo. Um dos vampiros terminou de matar sua vítima, um jovem, e jogou o corpo para o lado. Limpou a boca suja de sangue e, assim como todos os outros que pararam de torturar suas vítimas, encarou os feiticeiros.

'Ora ora... o que um casalzinho de feiticeiros anda fazendo a esta hora da noite?' Um perguntou em tom de brincadeira. O salão de festa, antes abarrotado de jovens, estava vazio. Estavam eles, os seres das trevas e mais uns dez corpos estirados no chão. Era possível ouvir a agonia de uma jovem que não tinha morrido ainda, vítima de ferimentos fatais.

Sakura engoliu em seco, desviou os olhos para seu lado direito onde reparou em um pedaço de madeira, na verdade, o pé de uma das mesas que tinha se quebrado com a correria dos jovens. Vampiros, estacas. O raciocínio foi lógico desta vez. Arregalou os olhos vendo o grupo se aproximar deles com velocidade, Li a empurrou para o lado, fazendo a garota se livrar do primeiro ataque raivoso. Ela caiu no chão com tudo. Não tinha nem conseguido se recuperar e percebeu que um dos seres avançou para cima dela, chutou o monstro com força e rolou para o lado pegando a estaca com uma das mãos, assim que o monstro voltou a tentar atacá-la, cravou o pedaço de madeira no meio do peito dele. Pelo menos aquelas malditas aulas de anatomia tinham lhe ensinado exatamente onde era o coração e pudera fazer a investida contra o vampiro de forma certeira. Bendito professor Sasaki! Nunca mais o xingaria novamente, pensou a jovem, levantando-se e puxando a estaca do coração do ser que virou pó negro.

Ouviu um barulho de briga e arregalou os olhos, vendo Syaoran lutar contra cinco de uma só vez, ele tinha também um pedaço de madeira nas mãos. Era muito habilidoso na luta corporal, sorriu de lado admirando ainda mais o rapaz. Sua distração de admiradora babona lhe rendeu um ataque pelas costas, chegou a sentir a boca do vampiro tentando abocanhar sua jugular, jogou-se no chão dando uma cambalhota e conseguindo se livrar do monstro. Ele ainda tentou acertá-la com suas garras que lhe fizeram pequenos arranhões nos braços e no rosto. Bateu com força na cabeça do monstro, girou o corpo e abaixou-se evitando uma nova investida violenta. Levantou-se rapidamente e bateu com tudo que podia na barriga dele que se dobrou ao meio. Sentia-se ligeiramente mais forte e foi quando reparou em uma aura rosada nas suas mãos. Assustou-se com o que estava acontecendo com ela. Novamente sentiu o golpe do seu adversário e caiu batendo a cabeça em alguma coisa, sentiu-se tonta.

'Vou matá-la lentamente, Bruxa.' Ouviu a ameaça, mas não temeu. Que ele viesse. Apertou a estaca improvisada na mão direita, quando ouviu a aproximação do monstro, abaixou-se desviando o corpo do ataque, rodou e cravou finalmente o pedaço de madeira no coração dele, que virou pó negro.

Ela puxou o ar com força para entrar em seus pulmões, sentia seu sangue correr rápido pelas veias, informando a ela que seu nível de adrenalina estava alto com aquela luta. Nunca pensou que viveria um momento como aquele. Li teria levado-a para que mundo louco depois daquele beijo na pista de dança?

Voltou sua atenção para o rapaz observando a luta. Agora só tinha mais três oponentes dos cinco iniciais, provavelmente tinha transformado os outros em cinzas negras. Ela semicerrou os olhos e percebeu uma aura esverdeada envolvendo o rapaz. Sacudiu a cabeça, aquilo não era hora para ficar vendo luzes estranhas.

'Vamos mandar você e sua namoradinha para o inferno, Feiticeiro.' Um falou correndo na direção de Li, que desferiu dois socos certeiros no vampiro, e ainda girou o corpo chutando o que o atacaria pelas costas. O primeiro se recuperou e tentou atacá-lo de todos as maneiras, mas Li se esquivava com agilidade. Bloqueou um ataque e segurou o pescoço do monstro.

'Já estou de saco cheio disso.' Falou girando o corpo e atingindo-o com uma cotovelada, fazendo-o cambalear. Pulou por cima do adversário segurando seu braço e quebrando-o, o monstro urrou. Um terceiro, que ainda tentava entender como atingir aquela máquina de luta, aproximou-se, juntamente com o segundo, tentando atacá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Foi uma troca de socos e pontapés entre os três. Li abaixou-se e pensou que tinha que terminar com aquilo, sua estaca improvisada havia se perdido. Abaixou pensando no que poderia usar como arma.

Sakura reparou que o rapaz estava sem arma na mão, buscou sua estaca e deu um passo a frente. Li sentiu a aproximação dela, e quando os três assassinos correram para atacá-lo ele estendeu o braço, Sakura entendeu o recado e jogou a estaca para ele que a pegou prontamente, desviou de um ataque raivoso, pegando a estaca no ar. Caiu no chão, rolou desviando da investida violenta de dois oponentes e enterrou a estaca no terceiro. Menos um. Puxou a estaca precisando dela para acabar com os outros dois. Com um salto levantou-se e fitou os dois enquanto rodava a estaca nas mãos. Sakura tinha achado uma arma mais resistente que a sua. "Boa Garota." Não pôde deixar de pensar.

O ataque veio em seguida, novamente uma sucessão de socos, chutes e pauladas que o rapaz dava usando o pedaço de madeira resistente. Atingiu com força um monstro que se dobrou, o rapaz rolou por suas costas e atingiu o outro com um poderoso chute. O morto vivo cambaleou com o impacto e desnorteado abriu a guarda. Foi seu último erro, acabou sendo atingindo de forma certeira no coração.

O último, vendo que todo o grupo havia sido eliminado pelos dois feiticeiros, gritou com raiva e voou para cima do rapaz tentando acertá-lo de todas as formas, suas mãos tinham garras afiadas e a boca estava aberta pronta para abocanhar o caçador. Li não desviou do ataque, abaixou apenas para pegar impulso e saltou, dando um giro em torno do corpo para usar a inércia a seu favor e deu uma voadora no vampiro que, atingido, voou longe batendo em algumas mesas que, até aquele momento, ainda estavam inteiras. Ele se levantou cambaleando e correu na direção do rapaz, que o atingiu duas vezes com o bastão em cada lado do rosto fazendo-o ir ao chão novamente. O vampiro não se deu por vencido, pulou para cima de Li, agarrando sua garganta.

'Syaoran!' Sakura gritou vendo a fúria do monstro e correu na direção dos dois quando viu o corpulento monstro virar uma nuvem de pó. Li tinha atingido-o no coração. Ela parou e observou o rapaz que estava sentado no chão largar a estaca que rolou para um canto do salão.

Ele levantou o rosto e encarou a garota. Sorriu. 'Quem realmente é você, garota?'

Sakura riu para ele e estendeu uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. 'Pergunto o mesmo para você.' Ele segurou a mão e ela o puxou com força, pois sabia que ele era pesado. Deu um passo para trás, mas o rapaz a segurou novamente pela cintura.

'Onde estávamos mesmo antes de sermos interrompidos?' Perguntou de forma marota aproximando seu rosto do da jovem.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando desconfiada para ele. 'Acho que estávamos aqui.' Falou, beijando-o e sendo retribuída.

'Sakura!' Ouviram um grito. Pararam de se beijar, mas ainda estavam um nos braços do outro. Sakura rolou os olhos reconhecendo a voz do irmão.

'Droga...' Foi só o que sussurrou, finalmente soltando Li que fez o mesmo. Depois de enfrentar um monte de seres, saídos direto das telas de cinema que estavam loucos para mandar tanto ela quanto Li para o inferno, surgia o pior deles: seu irmão.

Syaoran tentou relaxar os músculos das costas. Também estava cansado, se tivesse que fazer qualquer coisa a mais naquela noite, seria pegar a jovem de olhos glaucos e levá-la para seu dormitório para tomá-la nos braços. Não estava a fim de discutir com um projeto de maluco.

Touya se aproximou seguido por Yue e Kerberus. Tomoyo vinha logo atrás. A morena quando vira a confusão, ligara para Yue pelo celular.

'Xiao Lang! Você está ficando maluco?!' Meilyn falou empurrando Touya para o lado e caminhando duro em direção ao primo. 'Você falou que não se lembrava de nada e que eu é que estava ficando maluca por falar de coisas sobrenaturais, mas encara um bando de seres das trevas sem invocar uma só magia! Nem sua espada você usou!'

Li soltou um longo suspiro. 'Se eu tivesse poderes mágicos sumia com vocês todos daqui.' murmurou baixinho, mas o suficiente para Sakura ouvir e começar a rir, ela também estava pensando na mesma coisa. Ele riu também e sentiu uma fisgada na altura do abdômen à direita. O grupo conseguiu ouvir ao longe as sirenes da polícia.

'Hei, você está bem?' Sakura falou não se importando com as acusações de todos e parando perto de Syaoran. Ela repousou sua mãos por cima das do rapaz e sentiu algo viscoso, era sangue. 'Dá para parar de gritar como um maluco e me ajudar aqui, Touya. Ele está machucado. Hei, você de asas aí, me ajuda, também.' Falou para Yue.

'Eu estou bem.' Li ainda falou. 'Melhor a gente cair fora daqui ou vamos parar na delegacia.'

'Vamos para o hospital.' Sakura não pediu, ordenou.

'Isso! Vamos para um hospital. Os dois precisam de cuidados médicos.' Tomoyo falou de forma sensata. 'Ajuda lá, Yue, porque o Touya está lerdo de tanta raiva.'

'Ah, agora ele é a vítima que tem que ir para o hospital, mas estava se agarrando há menos de dois minutos com a minha irmã!' Touya ainda tentou argumentar sem sucesso.

* * *

'Eu realmente não sei onde estes jovens andam procurando diversão.' O enfermeiro Taniguchi falava enquanto dava os pontos em Li abaixo do braço direito.

Sakura estava sentada a frente do rapaz, outra enfermeira dava pontos, no pequeno corte que a jovem tinha perto do supercílio direito. Syaoran observava a jovem que tinha os punhos cerrados enquanto a mulher trabalhava em seu curativo. Nunca imaginou que uma jovem de aparência tão frágil tivesse tanta força dentro de si. Ele a viu lutando e, verdade seja dita, aquele machucado mais profundo era resultado de sua distração por observá-la, ou melhor admirá-la. Ela tinha sido incrível, além disso, ele podia perceber uma luz rosada circulando o corpo da jovem. Será que aquela luz era efeito da bebida que tinha ingerido antes de tudo começar?

Depois que eles se beijaram foi uma sucessão de loucuras e agora eles estava ali no hospital de Tomoeda sendo tratados.

'É a terceira vez que estou lhe dando pontos, Senhor Li. Este sexo animal de vocês dois vai acabar matando-os. Estão me ouvindo?' O enfermeiro falava rindo e deixando os dois mais vermelhos que tomates maduros.

'Olha o respeito, Taniguchi! Eu estou aqui!' A enfermeira que tratava de Sakura o alertou. O homem só ria e se divertia com os dois pombinhos que pelo jeito adoravam parar no hospital no turno dele. Já estava até simpatizando com o casal.

Assim que finalizou os seus curativos, Sakura permaneceu esperando por Syaoran. Verdade que estava cansada e só queria ir para seu quarto e dormir, mas só em pensar que, se atravessasse aquela porta, teria que encarar Touya novamente, começava a ficar tentada a pedir para que o enfermeiro engraçadinho informasse o irmão que os ferimentos eram muito graves e ela precisaria ficar ali por, pelo menos, uns dois dias, sem visitas.

Syaoran estava sentado na maca, sem camisa e com o braço levantado, sua mão segurava uma barra de ferro deixando assim o acesso livre para o enfermeiro fazer os pontos necessários no profundo corte. Sakura cerrou os olhos no rapaz a sua frente. Era muito bonito, muito bonito mesmo. Realmente não tinha como não ter uma imaginação bem fértil com aquele rapaz. Li percebendo que estava sendo observado desviou os olhos do trabalho do enfermeiro e fitou Sakura que mordia o lábio inferior. Sorriu de lado e pensou que aquela garota realmente era muito, muito atrevida mesmo.

O homem finalizou os pontos e já iniciava os curativos. 'O mesmo de antes, senhorita Kinomoto.' Falou assustando a jovem que sacudiu a cabeça para desanuviar seus delírios eróticos com o rapaz a sua frente e voltando a terra.

'Como disse, senhor?'

'O mesmo da outra vez que vocês estiveram aqui. Limpar pelo menos uma vez ao dia com antisséptico, colocar a pomada cicatrizante e cobrir com bandagem.' Ele falava enquanto fazia a receita médica. 'Vou passar o mesmo anti-inflamatório da outra vez. Compre para a senhorita também por conta deste corte na testa.' Por fim, estendeu o papel para ela que o pegou sem desviar os olhos do rosto do enfermeiro. 'E novamente, senhorita Kinomoto, nada de sexo selvagem. Os pontos podem arrebentar igual da outra vez.'

'Outra vez?' Ela sussurrou sem entender. Sentiu as faces esquentarem. Será que realmente ela e Li eram namorados e tinham transado de forma louca para pararem no hospital? Será que as brincadeiras do colega de alojamento dele não eram brincadeiras e sim a pura verdade? Ora já tinha ouvido que os chineses tinham alguns hábitos pitorescos e violentos para fazer sexo. Será que ela já tinha transado com Li antes de sua desmemoriação? Todo mundo continuava a insistir que eles eram namorados e todos conheciam Li, menos ela.

Pela primeira vez sentiu-se realmente perdida desde que tinha sido acordada pela prima no parque do Rei Pinguim. Estava levando na brincadeira aquela história que ela e Li namoravam, mas depois de tantas evidências, depois de constatar uma aura envolvendo tanto ela quanto Li, da maneira como os dois se comunicaram durante a luta contra os vampiros sem nem ao menos se falarem e, principalmente, depois dos dois beijos que trocaram, começava a acreditar que o problema era ela e não... todos.

Estava envolta em sua confusão mental quando sentiu a mão de Syaoran repousar no seu ombro. 'Vamos para casa, Sakura.' Repetiu o nome dela com carinho, fazendo-a sorrir em meio aqueles pensamentos. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sentiu quando ele a envolveu em seus braços, abraçando-a com cuidado. Ela apenas afundou o rosto no peito do rapaz sentindo-se embriagada com aquele cheiro maravilhoso que emanava dele. 'Estamos cansados'. Ele disse.

'Sim.' Ela concordou. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Estavam cansados demais para tirar qualquer conclusão.

'Ótimo!' O enfermeiro Taniguchi falou. 'Vão para casa e descansem.' Completou dando um tapinha no ombro de Li. O rapaz agradeceu ao homem e caminhou com Sakura para fora da enfermaria.

Touya estava sacudindo a perna direita, mostrando claramente que estava irritado, muito irritado. Sakura só podia estar de sacanagem com ele. Yukito estava ao seu lado, nem falava mais nada tentando acalmar o homem, estava com o semblante cansado depois de ter se transformado em Yue. Tomoyo estava com uma bolsa no colo em que carregava Kero dormindo, o bichano andava muito cansado ultimamente, mais preguiçoso que o normal. Já Meilyn, como era próprio dela, estava caminhando de um lado para o outro.

Quando o casal saiu da emergência, ela voou para cima dos dois. 'Vocês são dois cabeças ocas! Perderam além da memória, noção do perigo?' Ela perguntou. Sakura afastou-se de Li, era prima dele, ele que controlasse a fera. Foi até Touya que levantou-se e a abraçou, beijando a cabeça da irmã com carinho. Ele realmente estava preocupado com ela. Franziu a testa observando Yukito, ele sorriu para ela, mas estava claramente cansado. Coitado de Yuki por ter que aguentar o grosso do Touya.

'Quero dormir, Touya. Estou... estamos todos muito cansados.' Sakura suplicou para o irmão que aceitou. Passou o braço sobre os ombros da irmã começando a levá-la em direção a saída do hospital.

Sakura deixou-se ser guiada pelo irmão. Virou-se para trás só por um momento e fitou Li que a observava se afastar, ainda com Meilyn falando ao seu lado.

Podia não se lembrar daquele rapaz, mas tinha uma certeza depois daquela noite: ele era muito importante para ela.

 _ **Continua...**_

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Eu não vou nem falar que o capitulo tá diferente da versão original mais…_

 _Sobre este capítulo, eu tentei fazê-lo um pouco mais leve, considerando que o último foi meio pesado com aquele lance de guerra e tal. Este capítulo foi um refresco . Ah sim, têm mesmo uma influência de Buffy, a caça vampiros aí. Confesso que prefiro a onda vampiresca com Buffy do que com Crepúsculo (nada contra aí o pessoal que gosta de vampiros purpurinados… gosto é gosto, né?). Bem, esta é minha homenagem a este seriado com esta cena de luta a La Buffy mesmo (segundo palavras das minhas revisoras)._

 _Explicações sobre Yoo Kurogane: Ele tá OoC como a Rô e a Yoru me avisaram. Mas fazer o que se eu gostei dele. Enfim, ele não precisa ter exatamente a mesma personalidade de Tsubasa. Foi ele quem me inspirou a fazer um rival de Eriol no coração de Tomoyo, que eu inicialmente tinha criado como Suzuki, mas achei que seria bom para o pessoal que está lendo ter uma ideia do rosto do personagem. E como tem um pessoal que pelo visto torce por estes dois personagens juntos, então eu resolvi colocar ele neste fic._

 _Estou fazendo parte das comunidades: 'Seita Clandestina de Cardcaptors' e 'Mansão da Amizade' no facebook._

 _FEITICEIROS será a compilação das três partes da história que eu comecei a publicar em 2002. A atualização será toda quinta feira no final do dia._

 _Beijos_

 _Kath_

 _ **Notas das Revisoras:**_

 **Rô:** _Buffy...minha série favorita de vampiros...ainda bem que a Kath não curtiu muito os vampiros brilhosos….seria horrorível tirar sarro deles se ela gostasse...kkkkkk_

 _Olhando agora parece que esse capítulo foi curtinho, confesso que a parte final foi a minha favorita, eu adoro uma pancadaria._

 _Gostei do aparecimento da Meylin, não é a minha personagem favorita, mas ela dá um ar leve à trama._

 _Eu adoro Kurogane de Tsubasa….ele é grandão, fortão e meio bravo...curto demais esse tipo de personagem, às vezes é um pouco difícil deixar de imaginar o Kurô que eu me recordo, da criação da Kath, mas estou tentando. E aos poucos esse amigo do Syao vai se desenhando._

 _Mais um capítulo pronto e vamos ao próximo._

 _bjs_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _O que eu mais gostei neste capítulo foi, sem dúvida, a parte da luta contra os vampiros. Não apenas a pancadaria, em sim… embora eu também adore uma boa cena de luta (e esta foi sem dúvida uma homenagem à altura de Buffy), mas toda a situação. O modo instintivo em que os dois foram em direção ao perigo, ao invés de fugir dele; a forma como o Li segurou a Sakura pela mão, protegendo-a dos jovens que fugiam alucinadamente dos seres das trevas. Sem memória eles podem estar, mas o sincronismo que há entre esses dois é algo tão natural que está gravado no inconsciente. O que eu mais estou gostando na reedição é a forma como eles são uma equipe e trabalham juntos equilibrando e potencializando as habilidades de cada um._

 _Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo. Até a semana que vem com o próximo._

 _Ja, nee…_

 _Yoru._


	8. A Mulher Fugaz

.

 ** _FEITICEIROS_**

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiraguizawa_

 **Capítulo 08**

 **A Mulher Fugaz**

Sakura rolava na cama preguiçosa. Ainda sentia dor em algumas partes do corpo resultado da luta contra os vampiros ontem. Pensou que, se estava dolorida, Syaoran deveria estar muito mais. Fechou os olhos novamente e afundou o rosto no travesseiro pensando no guerreiro chinês, ele fora incrível ontem. Nunca em sua vida tinha visto tanta agilidade, força e técnica em uma só pessoa. 'Ele nem parece que é humano'. Pensou em voz alta.

'Está falando de Syaoran, Sakura?' Era a voz de Tomoyo. A ruiva se recriminou por ter deixado seus pensamentos saírem pela boca. Rolou novamente na cama e observou a amiga que já estava levantada preparando o café.

'Não'. Mentiu descaradamente para a amiga. Sentou-se na cama e fitou Meilyn que dormia ainda como uma pedra. A jovem tinha chegado bem tarde ontem, Sakura pensou que ela tivesse até convencido o pessoal da irmandade KΩε de dormir no mesmo apartamento do primo. 'Estava pensando que aqueles vampiros realmente não pareciam humanos.' Ela manteve sua mentira por dignidade.

Tomoyo rolou os olhos, Sakura era péssima mentirosa. 'Ah sim... não sabia que agora você andava suspirando por vampiros.'

'Quem disse que eu estava suspirando? Você tá ficando maluca, Tomoyo.' A jovem falou um pouco irritada. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro.

A morena ainda ficou um tempo observando a porta por onde a prima tinha sumido. Ela sorriu constatando que se Sakura recuperasse ou não a memória, ela já estava completamente envolvida pelo chinês novamente. Voltou sua atenção para o café da manhã quando bateram na porta com força. Quem seria àquela hora da manhã? Tomoyo pensou intrigada.

Meilyn acabou acordando com as batidas violentas. 'Oh pessoal sem educação aqui no Japão, hein? Assim acabam com o sono de beleza de qualquer mulher.' Falou mal humorada.

Tomoyo caminhou até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico, viu um rapaz alto, forte, estava de terno. Tinha cabelos negros e os olhos castanhos. Franziu a testa pensando que não o conhecia, mas não lhe era estranho. Bateram na porta novamente com violência. 'Mei Ling! Abra esta porta agora.' Ele gritou impaciente.

'Ah por Buda! É HyoLing... o que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele vai me matar. Não abra a porta, Tomoyo!' Meilyn falava e caminhava de um lado para o outro como se procurasse um lugar para se esconder no quarto.

Sakura saiu do banheiro com a toalha secando os cabelos e perguntando que confusão era aquela que estava acontecendo. Tomoyo olhou para amiga e fez que não com a cabeça, respondendo que também não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.

'Mei Ling, abra esta porta ou eu vou derrubar.' O rapaz ameaçou.

Meilyn estava completamente desnorteada, deixando as duas amigas sem saberem o que fazer.

'É melhor abrir a porta.' Ponderou Tomoyo.

'NÃO!' A chinesa gritou. 'Ele veio aqui para me buscar. Devem ter contato para ele o que eu fiz ontem, que eu fui na festa e dancei... ele deve estar muito bravo comigo. Não abre, Tomoyo.' A chinesa choramingou.

A morena não sabia o que fazer. Estava parada perto da porta olhando assustada para a amiga.

'Vou contar até três e vou derrubar esta porcaria de porta, Mei Ling. E você sabe que um Li não ameaça em vão.'

'Li?' Sakura franziu a testa. 'Droga, Meilyn, quem é o idiota?'

'É... é meu noivo.' A jovem respondeu tremendo.

'Noivo?' As duas repetiram abismadas.

'Um...' O rapaz começava a contar.

'E você está com medo do seu noivo?' Sakura olhava abismada para a jovem sem conseguir entender ainda. 'Como assim? Você está tremendo igual vara verde, com medo do cara com quem você vai se casar, Meilyn?'

'Dois...'

'Você não entende, Sakura. Hyo Ling é o segundo na linha de sucessão depois do Xiao Lang.'

Sakura e Tomoyo continuaram com cara de que não estavam entendendo como uma coisa ligava a outra. Não deu mais tempo para a chinesa explicar.

'Três.' O rapaz falou já chutando a porta que se abriu batendo na parede com força e voltou fechando-a novamente. As três gritaram. Tomoyo e Sakura pelo susto, Meilyn de medo.

Hyo Ling entrou arrumando o terno alinhado e tentando relaxar. Sabia que tinha chutado a porta mais forte do que era necessário, mas precisava extravasar a raiva em alguma coisa. Depois pagaria uma nova para substituírem por aquela. Hyo Ling era um rapaz lindo. Via-se nele a mesma postura de Syaoran, mas diferente do rapaz, que tinha o ar mais jovial, ele usava os cabelos longos e o rosto era mais sóbrio. Parecia mais velho não só pela aparência, mas pelo semblante duro. Ele vasculhou com os olhos, o pequeno alojamento feminino. Meilyn estava de camisola e correu para se cobrir com o lençol da cama de Sakura, era o pedaço de pano mais ao alcance da jovem. A ruiva percebeu que a amiga, tão dona de si, agora parecia um animalzinho assustado. Não gostou daquilo.

'Arrume-se, MeiLing. Vamos voltar para China.' Foi uma ordem, não um pedido.

Meilyn tentou sorrir para ele sem conseguir.

Ele deu um passo na direção da jovem, mas Sakura parou a sua frente encarando-o com fúria. Que se dane se não lembrava que Meilyn era realmente sua amiga de infância. Agora isso não importava mais. 'Ela só sai daqui se ela quiser.' Falou sem rodeios. Se ele era mal educado de invadir um dormitório feminino daquela maneira, não precisava ter boas maneira com ele também.

Hyo Ling desviou os olhos da noiva e encarou a jovem a sua frente. Tinha aparência frágil, os cabelos estavam molhados e emanavam um cheiro maravilhoso de cerejeira. Seus olhos tinham um tom esverdeado lindíssimo, e eram duros e sérios. Havia força vindo deles. Não tinha dúvidas: estava em frente à desgraça da vida do primo.

'Oras, então você é a mestra das cartas.' Falou sorrindo de lado. 'Impressionante Xiao Lang perder as cartas para você.'

'Olha não sei do que está falando, mas se não cair fora agora do meu quarto, vou chamar a polícia.' Ela desviou os olhos dele e viu um grupo de jovens da irmandade Kαβ se aglomerar na porta do apartamento das duas para ver a confusão. 'Hei, bando de fofoqueiros, já chamaram os seguranças do campus?' Ordenou e foi prontamente atendida.

'Não quero confusão. Vou apenas pegar minha noiva e sair daqui.' Hyo Ling falou de forma controlada.

Sakura voltou sua atenção para o rapaz novamente. 'Ela não é mercadoria para você vir aqui e pegar. Ela só vai se quiser ir contigo, entendeu?'

'Está me ameaçando, Kinomoto?' Ele falou inclinando o corpo um pouco a frente e a encarando no fundo dos olhos. Não tinha como não concordar com o primo, era lindíssima.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Estou lhe ensinando como tratar uma mulher direito, senhor Li.' Falou em tom de nítida reprovação pela atitude dele, dando um passo à frente, devolvendo a encarada.

Hyo Ling afastou-se dela. Não tinha tempo para aquilo, queria logo cumprir sua missão que era buscar tanto a noiva quanto o primo desmemoriado e levá-los para a China no primeiro avião daquele dia. Ele sabia que o certo era primeiro falar com o Syaoran, mas estava morrendo de saudades da noiva, queria vê-la o quanto antes. Desviou da jovem e em dois passos parou em frente a Meilyn que tremia.

'Vamos, MeiLing.' Ele falou. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

'Senhorita Kinomoto, Daidouji! O que está acontecendo aqui?' Eram os seguranças do campus que entravam pela porta do apartamento das jovens.

'Este senhor invadiu nosso dormitório.' Tomoyo respondeu prontamente, apontando para o chinês.

'Vamos rapaz, aqui é um dormitório feminino. Não pode receber rapazes.' Um dos guardas esclareceu para Hyo Ling que trincou os dentes. Não era este tipo de confusão que queria criar, mas quem mandou ter cabeça quente. Sua noiva estava envolvida num lençol, não era assim que ela deveria se apresentar aos outros.

'Cai fora.' Sakura repetiu séria.

O rapaz sentiu o sangue circular mais rápido pelo seu corpo. A mestra das cartas era realmente muito petulante, não tinha ideia de com quem estava falando. Aquela atitude era culpa do primo que não soube colocá-la no seu lugar perante os representantes do clã.

'Por favor, Hyo Ling. Espere-me lá fora.' A chinesa falou com um fio de voz. O coração do jovem fisgou ao se deparar com o olhar de súplica da amada.

Amava Meilyn desde que se entendia por gente, o amor de criança apenas aumentou exponencialmente quando tornaram-se jovens. Tentou de todas as formas esquecer da prima, pois sabia que ela era completamente apaixonada por Syaoran. Ela fora capaz de ir contra todos para estar ao lado dele, quando veio ao Japão tentar recuperar as cartas Clow. Depois que o primo falhou, envergonhando todo o clã, Hyo Ling teve a esperança de que com aquela vergonha Meilyn esquecesse de seu amor por ele. Ledo engano. Ela manteve-se ao lado dele o tempo inteiro. Cuidava com carinho de seus ferimentos, sempre estava próxima a Syaoran. Sempre em torno dele.

Lembrava-se claramente da conversa que teve com o primo em que fora aconselhado a assumir o amor que sentia por ela. Syaoran convenceu os anciões com balelas para voltar ao país estrangeiro para que pudesse ficar próximo do seu amor. Recomendou ao primo mais velho fazer o mesmo.

Como um lobo traiçoeiro, ele tinha plantado a semente da esperança no coração do rapaz e saiu de cena. Finalmente Hyo Ling confessou seu amor a Meilyn e a pediu em casamento. Sabia que a chinesa só tinha aceitado para não se tornar uma _sheng nu_ , literalmente mulher sombra, isto é, uma mulher incompleta, não casada, mas não importava. Queria-a de qualquer maneira.

Não teve namoro, foi logo para o noivado. Ele estava confiando que faria Meilyn feliz. Só não contava que, como um cãozinho, a jovem largaria tudo, inclusive ele, para ir até o Japão, saber o que tinha acontecido com o primo que desapareceu da face da terra. E pior, mesmo depois que ele reapareceu, ela estava enrolando para voltar para casa. Não era homem de aceitar esta humilhação. Num rompante, comprou as passagens e pegou o primeiro voo só com a roupa do corpo.

Ele suspirou. 'Está bem, Mei Ling. Estarei lhe esperando lá embaixo.' Ele falou e finalmente a chinesa conseguiu voltar a respirar. O rapaz rodou os calcanhares e estava saindo em direção à porta informando aos seguranças que estava tudo bem, mas reteve-se alguns segundos encarando Sakura que não se intimidou. Desviou os olhos, finalmente saindo do apartamento das jovens.

Tomoyo tentou fechar a porta em vão, estava com a tranca quebrada, aproveitou para falar com alguém para poder ajudá-la a consertar aquilo. Sakura voltou-se para Meilyn que estava literalmente desnorteada, tentando arrumar-se o quanto antes para encontrar com o noivo.

'Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Pode ficar aqui conosco.' A ruiva falou segurando as mãos da jovem e reparou que ela tremia levemente. 'Ouviu bem, Meilyn? Você não precisa ir com ele.' Falou mais alto do que queria, numa clara tentativa de fazer a amiga parar para lhe ouvir.

Meilyn levantou os olhos e fitou-a. Ela era tão corajosa, tão decidida, tão amorosa. Tentou sorrir. 'Você não entenderia, Sakura. Preciso ir com ele, é meu noivo.'

'Seu noivo. Não seu dono.' A ruiva foi taxativa.

'Não quero ser uma _sheng nu_ , Sakura. Hyo Ling é minha esperança.' Tentou explicar, afastando-se da jovem e voltando sua atenção em preparar sua mala o quanto antes.

' _Sheng nu_?'

'Sim, uma mulher sombra. Uma mulher incompleta. Uma mulher à margem da sociedade.' Meilyn suspirou. 'Uma mulher solteira.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa. 'Você está maluca? Desde quando uma mulher solteira é uma mulher incompleta ou sei lá mais o que você falou. Você será uma mulher incompleta é casando com um cara destes que te trata assim!' Sakura agora tinha o tom de voz mais alto sem se importar, mostrando a sua total incapacidade de aceitar as palavras da amiga.

'A China é muito diferente daqui. Lá uma mulher solteira aos vinte e cinco anos é uma vergonha para os pais. Sou de um clã importante do meu país, tenho que estar casada.'

'Só se você quiser estar casada, Meilyn. Casada com um homem destes você será a verdadeira sombra dele e nunca, nunca terá luz própria.'

A chinesa parou de arrumar a mala e apertou mais forte a roupa que tinha nas mãos. A amiga estava certa, as mulheres viviam sempre à sombra de seus maridos. Desviou os olhos da peça de roupa e fitou Sakura que estava próxima.

'Olha, eu não tenho poderes mágicos como vocês me falam? Vamos lá que eu vou aprender rapidinho e vou pulverizar este seu noivo da face da Terra.' Falou em tom de brincadeira, mas a chinesa percebeu pelos olhos decididos que brincadeira aquela ameaça estava longe de ser. Largou o que tinha nas mãos e abraçou a amiga com carinho. Sakura tinha sido a pedra em cima da sua felicidade, mas não conseguia odiá-la.

Sakura devolveu o abraço da jovem com carinho. 'Pode chorar, Meilyn, não precisa ser forte aqui.' Falou fazendo um carinho na cabeça da amiga que chorava abraçada a ela.

* * *

Hyo Ling estava andando de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado, enjaulado em sua raiva por Meilyn não o amar, por humilhá-lo daquela maneira. Reparou que alguns estudantes observavam-no e cochichavam, com certeza falavam sobre sua invasão ao dormitório feminino. Olhou de esguelha e reparou que dois seguranças do campus universitário estavam-no observando. Fechou os olhos e levantou a mão pressionando levemente a têmpora esquerda. Maldita dor de cabeça. Pensou irritado. Estava pronto para explodir, tamanha era sua irritação pelas atitudes da noiva.

'O que você está fazendo aqui?' Reconheceu a voz do primo que olhava para ele intrigado. Syaoran estava com uma aparência jovem, leve, tinha alguns arranhões nos braços e no rosto, mas havia um brilho intenso nos olhos. Franziu a testa, nunca tinha visto aquela jovialidade e felicidade emanando do primo quando estavam juntos fazendo o treinamento pelo clã. Syaoran era quase cinco anos mais jovem que ele, mas parecia o mais velho. Também era o mais cobrado, o mais forçado. Não ignorava o fato de saber que os anciãos pegaram pesado com o primo, mas no fundo sentia tanta raiva dele por ter o coração de Meilyn nas mãos, que tentava não se importar. Observou o primo ajeitando a mochila nas costas e aproximando-se. 'O que está fazendo aqui, Hyo Ling?' Repetiu verdadeiramente assustado com a presença familiar.

'Vim buscar você e Mei Ling.'

'O quê?!' Syaoran falou franzindo a testa. 'Nem pensar, que eu volto para Hong Kong.' Esclareceu de uma vez.

'Você tem obrigações com o Clã...'

'Que se dane o Clã.' Syaoran interrompeu o primo que olhou irritado para ele.

Quem aquele fedelho achava que era para faltar com o respeito ao poderoso clã chinês? Syaoran seria o futuro patriarca deste, era inadmissível este tipo de pensamento e, principalmente, de atitude.

Ele pegou o pulso do primo e o encarou com os olhos em chamas de tanta raiva. 'Escute bem, Xiao Lang, não sei o que você anda fazendo aqui com a mestra das cartas para ficar com a cabeça oca desta maneira, mas você tem obrigações que não podem ser ignoradas desta maneira. Se voltar a faltar com respeito com o nosso clã, vou lhe dar uma surra muito pior do que aquelas que você levou quando moleque.'

Syaoran empurrou o primo, afastando-se dele e fazendo-o soltar seu pulso. Sorriu de lado de forma debochada. 'Não preciso de babá para ficar tomando conta da minha vida, Hyo Ling. O que eu faço com ela, é problema meu.'

'Correção: é problema do Clã.'

'Já disse: que se dane o clã!' Syaoran gritou irritado. Foi acabar de falar e sentiu o punho potente do primo no rosto. Caiu no chão sentindo que agora tinha um pequeno corte na boca. 'Você me paga.' Trincou os dentes. Soltando a mochila, levantou-se partindo na direção do primo que deu dois passos para trás, afrouxando a gravata e abrindo o botão do colarinho. Estava na hora de tirarem as diferenças.

Os dois chineses se encararam com raiva. Os seguranças aproximaram-se, mandando os dois pararem, mas foram ignorados. Hyo Ling avançou para cima de Li que desviou do soco, pegou o braço do primo que tentava golpeá-lo e girou o corpo, levantou-o junto com o primo que ao golpeá-lo foi ao chão. Rapidamente o mais velho se levantou e atacou o primo com fúria, os dois trocaram socos e pontapés sistemáticos, ora se defendendo, ora atacando. Os seguranças já tinham pedido reforços e estavam parados assistindo, assim como vários alunos, de boca aberta, a luta mortal entre os dois chineses.

Syaoran se abaixou evitando um ataque sequenciado de Hyo Ling, conseguiu desferir dois socos potentes na altura das costelas do primo que gemeu de dor sem reação, abaixou-se mais dando uma rasteira e vendo-o cair de costas. Hyo Ling arregalou os olhos vendo primo pronto para atingi-lo novamente e rolou pelo chão evitando assim o golpe do rapaz. Afastou-se dele e quando conseguiu uma brecha com um pulo voltou a ficar em pé, em posição de luta.

Syaoran tinha o semblante pesado encarando primo, há muito tempo não lutavam para valer e percebeu que Hyo Ling estava com raiva e cometia muito erros bobos. Ele já não tinha mais a roupa alinhada, observou o rapaz tirando o terno e jogando-o no chão. Hyo Ling estava com o rosto marcado por um golpe que o primo mais novo tinha lhe acertado no rosto e que também lhe rendera um pequeno corte no canto da boca. 'Sua raiva o está tornando mais lento.' Syaoran falou não com deboche, mas com preocupação.

Hyo Ling trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos. Já estava de saco cheio de Syaoran. Gritou voltando a atacá-lo quase de forma insana, Li desviava percebendo que o primo não estava bem, mas não tinha como ficar só se esgueirando. Pelos movimentos já sentia o ferimento profundo do abdômen lhe arder mostrando que daqui a pouco poderia arrebentar os pontos.

'Se acha superior só porque é filho de Shang Li, mas não passa de um garoto mimado.' Hyo Ling começou a falar tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta por anos. 'Você não merece o posto de patriarca do nosso clã.'

Li franziu a testa pensando que o primo realmente estava no seu limite. Num ataque frustado pegou o punho do oponente, torceu seu braço, girou parando às costas de Hyo Ling e chutou com força atrás de suas pernas, fazendo-o cair de joelhos. Li apertou mais forte o braço dele, imobilizando-o.

'Você não é digno do amor de Mei Ling.' Hyo Ling falou por fim.

Syaoran ainda tinha o braço do primo bem preso, levou uma das mãos na altura do seu ferimento resultado da noite passada e percebeu que ele sangrava.

'Ela é sua noiva.'

'Mas ela ama você!'

'Ela acha que me ama! Ela colocou isso na cabeça dura dela e, por teimosia, continua com isso.' Não falou para melhorar a situação com o primo de quem, no fundo, gostava; falou de forma sincera o que pensava do interesse da jovem por ele. 'Ela ama a imagem e a fantasia que ela idealizou sobre mim. Você é que tinha que quebrar isso!' Finalmente soltou o primo, empurrando-o para frente e deu um passo para trás com a mão no ferimento que ardia. Hyo Ling voltou-se para ele e já começaria a luta novamente, se não observasse a enorme mancha de sangue. Mal tinha acertado o primo para ele estar ferido daquela maneira, na verdade percebeu claramente que o primo só esquivara o máximo de seus golpes.

'Syaoran!' Sakura gritou, vendo o rapaz machucado. Correu até ele e empurrou com toda força Hyo Ling para se afastar de Syaoran. 'Se encostar nele novamente, eu te mato!' Ameaçou com os olhos em chamas e fazendo o chinês dar um passo para trás. Ela parou a frente do rapaz e segurou seus ombros. Percebeu que ele trincou os dentes, aquilo estava doendo. 'Vamos para o hospital.' Ordenou.

'E ouvir o enfermeiro Taniguchi reclamando que não fomos comedidos? Acho que não.' Ele falou brincando, observou a jovem arregalar mais os olhos e as bochechas claras ficarem rosadas. 'Melhor você cuidar disso daqui sozinha.'

Ela engoliu em seco. 'Acho que os pontos arrebentaram. Mas o que deu em você para brigar com seu primo!' Sakura desviou os olhos de Li e fitou Hyo Ling que estava sendo ajudado por Meilyn. 'Seu noivo é um idiota, Meilyn. Brigar com um cara machucado é muita covardia.'

Hyo Ling observou a jovem mestra que estava ajudando o primo. Ele poderia afirmar que conseguia ver duas labaredas de chamas esverdeadas perigosíssimas saindo dos olhos dela. Os seguranças se aproximaram, observando que os dois chineses tinham se acalmado com a presença das namoradas. Isso que dá trabalharem num lugar onde os hormônios estavam em ebulição. Os estudantes que acompanharam a luta afastaram-se comentando o ocorrido entusiasmados.

'Venha. Tenho material de emergência lá em cima.' Falou empurrando delicadamente Li, parou só para pegar a mochila do rapaz e colocá-la no ombro. 'Melhor tratar os ferimentos do seu noivo, Meilyn. Ele está bem machucado.' Ela gritou já subindo as escadas com Syaoran.

Hyo Ling observou o rosto pálido da noiva lhe estendendo o terno. A mala da jovem fora abandonada na porta da irmandade assim que viu os dois duelando. 'Não deveria ter vindo, Hyo Ling.' Ela sussurrou.

'Acho que sim.' Ele falou pegando o terno das mãos dela e tentando relaxar, sentia o corpo todo doendo. O primo estava mais forte e mais rápido. 'Melhor eu ir embora.'

'Não, vamos tratar seus ferimentos e depois vamos conversar de forma civilizada.' A voz dela era enérgica agora, como nunca pensou que um dia seria quando se dirigisse ao seu noivo. Hyo Ling encarou-a. 'Sakura tem razão, você está se comportando como um idiota desde que chegou. Venha.' Ordenou puxando o noivo em direção ao apartamento da amiga onde poderia tratá-lo. Olhou para um grupo de estudantes que cochichavam. 'Vocês não têm mais o que fazer, não?'

* * *

Syaoran e Hyo Ling estavam sentados em duas cadeiras, um de frente para o outro encarando-se. Sakura tratava o grande ferimento que o rapaz tinha no abdômen, enquanto Meilyn limpava os ferimentos do rosto do noivo. Estavam em silêncio, não eram muito de se falarem. Não tinham muita intimidade até por causa das tradições e coisa e tal do clã.

Tomoyo trouxe um chá para todos, obviamente de camomila; se pudesse, e se sua moral não a tivesse impedido, teria jogado calmante no líquido esfumaçante. A tensão era palpável entre os dois, pareciam que estavam prontos para pular um em cima do outro e inciar uma nova luta.

Li gemeu. 'Desculpe-me.' Sakura falou rapidamente. 'Isso aqui está feio, Syaoran.' A ruiva falou com o rosto preocupado. 'Prefiro aguentar o senhor Taniguchi, a você não se tratar da forma devida.' Ela falou com sinceridade.

'Onde se machucou desta maneira, Xiao Lang?' Hyo Ling perguntou observando o grande ferimento do primo, não sabia que ele estava ferido daquela maneira, se soubesse tentaria se controlar mais, para não iniciar uma briga com ele.

'Rá! Agora está preocupado com ele.' Sakura falou de forma irônica. 'Estou comovida.' Sabia que estava sendo agressiva, mas vendo o ferimento de Li prestes a se abrir e observar o corpo levemente trêmulo do rapaz indicando, apesar dele tentar disfarçar ao máximo, que estava sentindo dor, deixava-a louca. Louca de raiva.

Syaoran repousou uma mão sobre a da jovem e sorriu. O primo reparou naquele sorriso espontâneo do rapaz. Nunca o tinha visto sorrir daquela maneira antes. Era um sorriso de pura felicidade. Abaixou os olhos, e sentiu-se pior, constatando que estava invejando-o novamente. Inferno. Não gostava daquele sentimento, mas não poderia negar que gostaria de experimentar um pouco daquela felicidade. Seus olhos voltaram-se para Meilyn que finalizava seus curativos. Ela tinha o rosto duro agora, provavelmente o estava odiando. Ótimo, agora além do desprezo da prima tinha o ódio dela também. Trincou os dentes de revolta pelo que o sangue quente o levara a fazer. Tinha sido mesmo um idiota.

'Onde está doendo, Hyo Ling?' A voz de Meilyn foi em tom de urgência. 'Tem certeza que você, ou melhor, vocês dois não querem ir ao hospital?'

'Não.' Responderam os dois chineses ao mesmo tempo, fitaram-se e desviaram os olhos um do outro, mas logo Hyo Ling voltou a fitar o casal a sua frente. Aceitou o chá oferecido por Tomoyo, ela fez questão de indicar que era para ajudar a acalmar os ânimos. Semicerrou os olhos, observando como os dois se tocavam de forma casual, trocavam sorrisos cheio de carinho, era tão claro o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro que custava a acreditar naquela estória de que eles estavam desmemoriados. Ele percebeu as faces rubras da feiticeira quando teve que enlaçar o corpo do rapaz para enfaixar o abdômen deste, e percebeu que o primo fechou os olhos inalando o ar e o perfume dos cabelos da jovem que estava tão próxima a ele. Nunca tinha tido intimidade daquele nível com nenhuma mulher, quer dizer, já tinha estado com algumas mulheres antes, fitou Meilyn que também observava o casalzinho completamente enamorado a sua frente e talvez reparasse o mesmo que ele. Uma cena de intimidade como aquela seria repudiado pelo clã. 'Que se dane o Clã.' Ele soltou levantando-se e parando em frente da noiva, que se assustou ao ouvir o que o rapaz tinha dito. O que estava acontecendo com o centrado noivo? Não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada quando sentiu sua cintura ser abraçada e bater no peito forte do chinês a sua frente.

'Desculpe-me.' Ele sussurrou levantando uma mão e acariciando o rosto tão amado.

A chinesa sentiu as pernas tremerem, e desta vez não foi de medo. O que Hyo Ling queria agora? Primeiro ela estava tremendo de medo dele, agora estava tremendo... de prazer por sentir o leve carinho que o rapaz lhe fazia no rosto. Como noivos, eles não poderiam nem ao menos estar sozinhos num cômodo e principalmente estarem tão perto um do outro.

O chinês abaixou o rosto e finalmente fez o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo, beijou os lábios tão amados e tão desejados. Meilyn bem que tentou afastar-se do jovem, mas não podia negar que era maravilhoso sentir os lábios quentes do noivo contra os seus e, quando deu por si, já tinha enlaçado a nuca dele, simplesmente com medo que ele se afastasse dela.

Sakura e Tomoyo observavam como bobas os noivos se beijando, Syaoran pigarreou e recebeu dois olhares de reprovação pela intromissão na bela cena que estavam assistindo. Ele deu de ombros, se não fizesse isso para interromper o beijo tinha a impressão que eles não se separariam nunca e, apesar de não estar em condições de criticar ninguém, também não se mostrava confortável com o atrevimento dos primos, era contra as normas do clã Li, não?

Hyo Ling afastou-se de Meilyn e a jovem sentiu como se um vento polar invadisse seu corpo ao deixar de sentir a quentura do noivo contra si. Abriu os olhos e, com um sorriso bobo, levantou uma das mãos tocando os lábios inchados de prazer, depois do ardente beijo. Foi seu primeiro beijo. As mulheres do clã eram completamente proibidas de ter qualquer tipo de intimidade com um homem. Não existia namoro. Era noivado. Intimidade, só depois de já estarem casados. A atitude de Hyo Ling a pegou completamente desprevenida. O certo era sentir ódio do futuro marido pelo atrevimento que ele teve, mas não... de repente, parecia que aquele beijo tinha acendido uma luz fraquinha lá no fim do túnel de sua imensa infelicidade. Uma luz fraca, morna, mas uma esperança de que ainda poderia ser feliz.

'Não vou me desculpar, pois era isso que eu mais queria no mundo.' Hyo Ling falou sério.

'Se fizesse isso, eu juro que eu te bateria, Hyo Ling.' Meilyn falou com o olhar tão sério quanto o do noivo. Ele sorriu de lado observando aqueles dois rubis brilhando de determinação para ele.

'Ótimo. Agora, acho que podemos conversar de forma civilizada.' Syaoran falou e recebeu um empurrão de Sakura informando que ele estava por demais desmancha-prazeres hoje. O rapaz deu de ombros novamente. 'Hei, o que eu fiz agora?'

Sakura bufou, Tomoyo sorriu, e Meilyn e Hyo Ling se afastaram um do outro, mas, diferente da primeira vez, agora ela estava ao lado do noivo com um semblante diferente do que tinha quando reconheceu sua voz por detrás da porta.

Hyo Ling observou o primo que vestia a camisa agora, depois que o curativo fora finalizado pela mestra das cartas e sorriu de lado. 'Você está muito bem, Xiao Lang.'

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha. Caramba! O primo estava era de sacanagem com ele, mesmo. Tinha acabado de ver o ferimento enorme que tinha no abdômen.

'Defina bem?' Perguntou ajeitando-se melhor numa cadeira. Ele passara ali para ver como estava Meilyn antes de ir para a aula; na verdade ele estava indo mesmo era ver a ruiva, mas o fato de Meilyn estar no mesmo dormitório que ela, seria uma ótima desculpa para não ficar muito na cara que estava louco pela garota de olhos esmeraldinos.

'Nunca o vi, tão feliz.' Continuou. 'Tem certeza que não lembra de nada sobre magia?'

'Ah sim... magia?' Syaoran perguntou fazendo pouco caso. 'Você também acredita nisto?'

Hyo Ling ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas o celular de Sakura tocou chamando a atenção do grupo, ela se desculpou. 'É meu irmão.' Esclareceu caminhando para um canto do dormitório.

'Ele não lembra de nada. Ele e Sakura nem se reconheceram dois dias atrás.' Meilyn falou em tom preocupado.

O chinês de cabelos negros não pôde deixar de soltar um risinho. 'Não se lembra da mestra das cartas, mas estava este tempo todo olhando para ela com esta cara de bobo? Realmente Xiao Lang, não é possível.'

'Hei... peraí... eu tô falando a verdade, não tenho a menor ideia de quem é aquela garota, quer dizer, eu acho que não... enfim... deixa para lá.' Não sabia o que falar, realmente e sinceramente não lembrava de Sakura, mas simplesmente estava envolvido demais com ela.

'Onde estão os guardiões da mestra das cartas?' Hyo Ling perguntou de repente.

'Como você sabe de Kero e Yue?' Tomoyo indagou assustada.

'Todos do clã sabem dos guardiões, Kerberus e Yue. Não conheço este Kero.'

Meilyn sorriu para o noivo. 'É um apelido carinhoso quando ele está na sua forma disfarçada.' O noivo olhou para ela incrédulo, então o poderoso guardião do sol tinha um apelido? Isso era ridículo.

'Aqui está ele.' Tomoyo falou mostrando um bichinho de pelúcia nos seus braços. Ele estava dormindo. Dormindo demais. Mesmo com a confusão toda de hoje pela manhã, o bichano estava na sua gaveta quarto e de lá não saiu. 'Estou muito preocupada com ele. Está dormindo de forma que parece que está desmaiado. Será que está doente?'

Hyo Ling se aproximou da morena e fitou o bichano. Franziu a testa, não era bem assim que imaginava o poderoso guardião do sol. Olhou para Meilyn como se buscasse uma confirmação que realmente aquele bichinho de pelúcia era quem o clã tanto temia. A jovem apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim. Não pôde disfarçar a decepção. Pensou em como o primo tinha perdido as cartas Clow para uma garota que transformou seu poderoso guardião num bichinho de pelúcia.

Sakura desligou o telefone e tinha o rosto mais sério ainda do que o do primo de Syaoran. 'Yukito não está bem.' Falou e engoliu em seco. Tomoyo caminhou até a amiga com Kero ainda aninhado em seus braços como um bebê. 'Touya me falou que ele não consegue acordá-lo. Está como se parecesse morto.' Falou sentindo os olhos marejados.

'Yukito?' Hyo Ling indagou à noiva, para se manter a par do que estava acontecendo.

'É a forma falsa de Yue, o guardião da Lua.'

'Hum... entendo.' O rapaz falou colocando uma mão no queixo pensativo. Observou Syaoran caminhando até Sakura que, assim que percebeu a aproximação do rapaz, virou-se e abraçou-o pela cintura. O chinês abaixou o rosto tocando seu queixo na cabeça da jovem. 'Eles estão fracos porque você simplesmente não está mais usando magia, Mestra das cartas.'

Sakura tirou o rosto do peito de Li e fitou o rapaz. 'Como assim?'

'Os guardiões são parte da sua magia, se você não a usa, não tem como eles se manterem fortes.' Explicou sentindo-se um pouco irritado por constatar que estava querendo ajudá-la. Droga, sua missão era só pegar Meilyn e Syaoran, colocá-los no primeiro avião e levá-los para Hong Kong.

O casal se afastou e Sakura caminhou até o noivo da amiga. Ela tinha o olhar penetrante demais, pensou o jovem chinês. Se não fosse tão loucamente apaixonado por Meilyn, não duvidaria que fosse se encantar por aquelas duas esmeraldas olhando para ele de forma decidida. 'Como faço para consertar isso?' Ela perguntou com sinceridade.

Hyo Ling deu de ombros, não ajudaria mais, não era isso que queria e não era isso que faria. Porém sentiu a mão suave de Meilyn tocando a sua. Desviou os olhos da feiticeira e fitou a noiva de forma profunda. 'Por favor...' Ela sussurrou pedindo para que ele ajudasse na questão.

Ele ficou ainda um tempo numa guerra interna. Seu dever ou o que achava que era o certo a fazer. Por fim, deu um longo suspiro pensando que agora é que estaria frito quando voltasse. "Que se dane o Clã", pensou pela segunda vez. 'Não dava muita importância para as aulas de magia porque não sou detentor dela, mas lembro-me que os seres mágicos são ligados aos seus mestres pela magia. Se o mestre, por algum motivo, não mais utilizar magia os guardiões, assim como as cartas e todos os outros elementos mágicos ligados ao Feiticeiro, vão trancando-se, ou caindo em sono indefinido até o sucessor assumir.'

Tomoyo ponderou que o rapaz tinha razão. Era uma ótima explicação, foi até a cama de Sakura e pegou o livro com as cartas e a chave que a jovem tinha deixado guardados não dando muita importância. Estendeu para a amiga e a fitou de forma séria. 'Precisa fazer isso, Sakura.'

'Eu não sei, Tomoyo. Eu sinceramente não sei como fazer isso.'

'Por que não tenta?' Hyo Ling perguntou, porém com o tom de ordem. 'Se alguma situação mágica fez com que vocês perdessem a memória de tudo que está ligado à magia e, consequentemente, dos sentimento que um tem pelo outro, embora, pelo visto, estejam com mais fogo do que um casalzinho em lua de mel...' ele não resistiu fazer o comentário para deixar tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura envergonhados. '...invocar sua magia pode destruir o feitiço.' Concluiu cruzando os braços.

Sakura pegou o livro das mãos de Tomoyo e tirou as cartas. Levantou a mão com a chave pendurada entre seus dedos, era um pingente bonitinho, mas tirando isso não via nada demais, semicerrou os olhos reparando numa leve aura rosada circulando o objeto. 'Bem, não custa tentar, não é?' Falou fitando Li que também concordava. 'Vamos lá... Como é que eu faço isso?'

Hyo Ling sentiu-se agora como um traidor. Se o Clã descobrisse que ele estava ajudando a sucessora de Clow e não aproveitando aquela loucura toda para pegar as cartas e devolvê-las ao clã, provavelmente teria um castigo muito similar ao que o primo teve. Tremeu internamente ao se lembrar pelo que o primo passou e fitou o rapaz por alguns segundos pensando que era sacanagem sentir inveja dele depois de tudo. Abaixou os olhos fitando a jovem mestra e não pôde deixar de sorrir de lado. Syaoran tinha feito tudo e sofrido tudo aquilo que sofreu desde que falhara miseravelmente na sua missão de _card captor_ apenas porque a amava. Era um sentimento tão louco que ele muitas vezes se perguntou se realmente valeria a pena. Seus olhos novamente voltaram-se para a noiva. Franziu a testa, pensando que faria o mesmo para ter o amor de Meilyn. Soltou um longo suspiro. 'Tem que invocar seus poderes, proferir as palavras mágicas para que a chave se abra e sua magia flua.' Respondeu com raiva do que estava fazendo, mas sabendo que era o certo.

Sakura mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, estava se sentindo estranhamente nervosa. Apertou a chave nas mãos e não teve como não procurar as duas esferas ambares. Estar com ele lhe dava uma confiança única de que tudo terminaria bem; não era possível sentir-se tão ligada ao chinês só porque tinha trocado dois beijos com ele. Era uma ligação mais forte, ela sabia disto, só não se lembrava. 'Abracadabra será que funciona?' Perguntou incerta.

Hyo Ling não teve como não rir com gosto e acabou acompanhado pelo primo, que colocou uma mão no abdômen que doía com a risada gostosa. Tomoyo e Meylin também riram da pergunta inocente da amiga.

'Hei! Eu sei lá como faz isso! Não riam de mim!' A jovem falou, mas sentiu-se tentada a rir também da sua pergunta. Tomoyo caminhou até ela.

'Repita comigo: Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela...'

A jovem repetiu e olhou assustada para a chave que agora flutuava a sua frente. Os dois chineses tinham os olhos vidrados nela.

'...mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós...' Tomoyo continuou e Sakura repetiu, observando ainda mais assustada para a imensa mandala dourada que iluminou-se aos seus pés. Não teve como não dar uns pulinhos achando que aquilo pegaria fogo .

'... e mostre para a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão...' A prima continuou sendo obrigada a proteger o rosto pelo vento forte que soprava pelo pequeno cômodo.

Agora Hyo Ling estava com o queixo caído no chão, enquanto Li franzia a testa, sentindo um formigamento estranho dentro do peito. Sim, já tinha visto aquela cena antes, já tinha visto aquela mandala. Numa questão de segundos, podia jurar que ao invés da jovem de quase vinte anos, quem estava ali era uma menina de cabelos curtos. Balançou a cabeça tentando se lembrar, tinha que se lembrar.

'Liberte-se!' Sakura gritou não precisando ser cantada por Tomoyo. A chave se transformou no báculo que ela prontamente segurou, cortou o ar e o rodou algumas vezes como sempre gostava de fazer. A prima sorriu percebendo que ela já agia por instinto.

'Poder inacreditável.' Hyo Ling sussurrou, observando a jovem mestra. Não era detentor de magia, mas conseguia senti-la e podia jurar que nem mesmo o mais poderoso ancião de seu poderoso clã tinha uma presença tão poderosa quanto a da jovem namorada do primo.

Sakura sorriu observando o báculo em suas mãos, fitou Li que olhava abismado para ela. Ela pegou uma das cartas sem precisar ver a figura e jogou a lâmina mágica para cima que ficou girando no ar esperando ser libertada. A jovem levantou o báculo. 'Esperança!' Falou incerta fazendo a carta parar de rodar e transformar-se em pura energia, uma luz verde inundou o ambiente, envolvendo tanto ela quanto Syaoran, que a olhou assutado, sendo circulado pela magia da jovem.

'Hei, o que é isso?' Falou quando sentiu-se flutuar, um redemoinho forte envolvia seu corpo e aproximava-o de Sakura que também flutuava envolvida pela própria magia. Ela estava assustada com o que tinha feito sem saber direito como. 'O que você fez?' Ele perguntou.

'Eu não sei.' Foi a resposta sincera dela. 'Eu só fiz.'

Quando estavam mais próximos uma enorme bola de energia envolveu os jovens, obrigando todos a fecharem os olhos pela forte luz. Durou alguns segundos, mas para os que estavam no pequeno apartamento pareceram horas. Tomoyo apertava Kero nos braços enquanto tinha a cabeça baixa evitando se cegar. Sentiu o amiguinho finalmente se mexer e sorriu aliviada, Sakura tinha conseguido.

Meilyn estava abraçada ao noivo que a envolveu em seus braços, ele piscou apenas para que a forte luz não o cegasse, mas a curiosidade, a fascinação e a beleza daquela explosão de magia poderosíssima fazia com que ficasse imóvel não querendo perder nem um detalhe sequer. 'Poder inacreditável.' Repetiu embasbacado.

A bola de energia explodiu obrigando-o a proteger a noiva das rajadas de vento e de objetos que voavam por todos os lados no quarto feminino. Quando finalmente o rapaz conseguiu abrir os olhos observou o casal de costas um para o outro, mas de mãos dadas. Nunca imaginaria que num corpo tão pequeno e frágil como o daquela garota haveria tanto poder. Os anciões não tinham ideia do que acabara de presenciar.

Sakura abriu os olhos e observou a janela do quarto, sentia Li às suas costas e a mão quente do guerreiro com os dedos enlaçados ao seu. 'Eu te amo, Syaoran.' Falou, lembrando-se absolutamente de tudo agora. Sentiu o coração acelerar na dúvida se a magia da carta, que anos antes salvara os sentimentos do garoto por ela, novamente tinha feito o seu trabalho. Apertou mais forte a mão dele na expectativa.

'Eu também te amo, Sakura.' Ela ouviu-o sussurrar e não pôde conter o sorriso de felicidade e alívio. Viraram-se um para o outro e fitaram-se de forma profunda. Syaoran enlaçou a cintura fina da jovem puxando-a para perto dele e abaixou o rosto alcançando os lábios tão doces da sua mestra das cartas.

Desta vez foi HyoLing quem pigarreou, avisando aos enamorados que eles não estavam sozinhos. Observou o primo se afastar da jovem e encará-lo. Pela primeira vez, sorriram um para o outro.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 ** _Notas da Autora:_**

 _Este capitulo em especial foi importante porque comecei a abordar assuntos que quando li a respeito foram bem impactantes para mim. Este tempo que fiquei fora do mundo dos fics, eu li muito a respeito sobre história geral. A intenção sempre de uma estória é, claro, entreter o leitor. Como todos aqui estão por diversão então ao mesmo tempo que o leitor se diverte, o escritor também. Eu não recebo para escrever esta estória. É entretenimento e diversão. Mas quando estamos tão envolvidos com os personagens e com o mundo que nos rodeia fica difícil e quase impossível não utilizar material real e transpor para um enredo fictício. Faz parte do que você gostaria de falar e levantar para ser discutido com os outros. Colocar uma sementinha em cada pessoa que ler._

 _E é por este motivo que eu levantei a questão da situação das mulheres chinesas. Já tinha feito isso em Flor da China, mas é um romance histórico. Feiticeiros é um fic atual. E atualmente ainda existe muita coisa para ser discutida. Não é que a sociedade chinesa seja pior ou melhor que a nossa. Pois parem para analisar friamente nossa sociedade brasileira e o papel da mulher nela. Reflitam. Segue abaixo um link que a Yoru achou sobre o assunto._

 _www(ponto)bolsademulher(ponto)com/comportamento/propaganda-chinesa-choca-o-mundo-saiba-o-que-acontece-com-essas-mulheres_

 _Se quiserem conversar comigo sobre o assunto e saber mais é só me encontrar no facebook nas comunidades de que participo._

 _Um grande abraço a todos e até semana que vem._

 _Beijos_

 _Kath Klein_

* * *

 ** _Notas das Revisoras:_**

 ** _Rô:_** _Acho bem complexas as questões que a Kath está levantando na história, mas com isso, espero que quem lê vá pesquisar sobre o assunto, nunca é demais ficar por dentro do que acontece em outros países. Conhecimento, sempre é bom._

 _Eu adoro que mesmo SeS não tendo lembranças, os dois não conseguem ficar sem pensar um no outro, sem se encostarem... eu gosto muito dessa ligação..._

 _Eu não gostei do Hyo Ling… Kath onde é que ele é fofo? Odeio homem mandão… Homem tem que ser macho, mas gentil...kkkkkk_

 _Mas eu adorei a coça que o Syao deu nele... Acorda criatura, ô inveja hem?_

 _No final ele até tentou se redimir… Mas ainda não me convenceu Kath… Se ele aparecer mais, vai ter que fazer grandes feitos para cair nas minhas graças…_

 _Mais um ótimo capítulo, só nos deixando na curiosidade._

 ** _Yoru:_** _Gosto muito deste capítulo. Eu concordo um pouco com a Rô a respeito da primeira impressão que o HyoLing passa – a forma como ele invadiu o dormitório das meninas e exigiu que a Meylin fizesse o que ele estava mandando só porque ele queria, a forma como a Meylin ficou tão subitamente OoC, encolhida como um animalzinho indefeso e amedrontado… dá um pouco de raiva dele. Mas acho que ele está no caminho certo para se redimir. Se ele realmente ama a noiva, vai tratá-la com respeito por quem ela é… e todos sabemos que a Meylin é aquela menina espevitada. Acredito que ela ficará bem e será feliz com HyoLing se estiver disposta a sair da inércia que a sociedade impõe, porque ele não vai exigir que ela seja sua sombra. Pelo menos eu espero. Adorei a forma como "Que se dane o Clã!" é aparentemente contagioso entre essa geração mais nova do tradicional Clã chinês._

 _Eu adoro a superproteção da Sakura em relação ao Syaoran. O jeito que ela, mesmo sem ter lembranças dele, torna-se uma loba pronta para defendê-lo ao primeiro sinal de perigo. Assim como a naturalidade em que Syaoran foi abraçar a Sakura após o telefonema de Touya porque era o que ela precisava. Nestes capítulos em que eles estiveram desmemoriados, foi interessantíssimo observar a dinâmica entre os dois… Observar como as almas deles são atraídas uma para a outra, independentemente de magia. Espero não estar lendo coisas demais nas entrelinhas…_

 _Até a próxima._


	9. Universos Paralelos

.

 ** _FEITICEIROS_**

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 09**

 **Universos Paralelos**

Sakura observou Syaoran que guiava o carro. Tomoyo estava no banco de trás com um falante Kero. O bichano estava cheio de energia e voava de um lado para o outro na altura do rosto da amiga.

'Acha que Meilyn ficará bem?' A ruiva perguntou para o rapaz.

Syaoran não sabia direito como responder aquela pergunta. 'Eu não sei. HyoLing é louco por ela.' Esclareceu para a namorada enquanto girava o volante para fazer uma curva a esquerda. Eles tinham acabado de deixá-los no aeroporto.

HyoLing havia insistido para o primo ir com eles, mas Syaoran não voltaria nem sob tortura para Hong Kong. Já tinha mexido seus pauzinhos junto à universidade e tinha conseguido uma bolsa integral devido às suas notas altíssimas , além de representar muito bem a universidade em alguns jogos de futebol. Sua estadia ali, seria sem custo para o clã. Assim que finalizasse a faculdade, conseguiria um emprego e permaneceria no Japão. Sorriu de lado pensando que já estava tudo armado para manter-se para sempre ao lado da bela feiticeira que estava no acento de passageiros. Aquele bando de velhos idiotas não poderiam mandar mais nele, já era maior de idade e independente financeiramente. O que o preocupava apenas, era se isso poderia resvalar em sua mãe e irmãs, mas todas já estavam bem casadas. Franziu a testa pensando que talvez fosse mais seguro trazer a mãe para o Japão, mesmo que fosse contra a vontade dela, não confiava plenamente nas irmãs para protegê-la caso os anciões resolvessem agir com violência. Não sabia até quando a memória do pai seguraria a raiva daqueles velhos. Tinha que ligar para ela hoje, assim que chegasse no seu dormitório.

No fundo, Yelan sempre soube que aquela conversa fiada do filho de tentar recuperar as cartas Clow voltando para o Japão era exatamente isso, balela. Ela o conhecia bem demais e sabia que o amor que o rapaz tinha pela mestra das cartas não tinha desaparecido, como todos acreditavam. Syaoran não tinha ideia, mas sua mãe também tinha mexido em seus contatos para ajudá-lo de forma sorrateira sem que ele e os anciões desconfiassem. Quando soube do desaparecimento dele pensou que tinha sido obra do clã e desesperou-se.

'Ele é obcecado por ela.' Sakura comentou incomodada. 'Meilyn está noiva dele só para não ser... como é que ela falou, Tomoyo?' A jovem perguntou virando-se para trás para ver a prima que ria, divertindo-se com Kero, ela estava tão feliz em vê-lo novamente bem.

' _Sheng nu_.' A morena falou. Sakura sabia que a prima tinha a memória muito melhor do que a dela, vide aos últimos acontecimentos.

'Ah, sim...' Syaoran exclamou entendendo o que a prima quis dizer. Realmente ela tinha razão, o rapaz a tiraria da eminência de se tornar uma mulher sombra.

'Você sabia disto?' Sakura o indagou.

Li deu de ombros, não gostava muito desta tradição chinesa que até hoje existia e que era tão fortemente seguida, principalmente pelo seu clã, ou ex-clã, ou enfim... pela sua família. 'Na China isso é muito sério.' Falou tentando desviar a atenção apenas para o problema familiar e colocá-lo como um problema nacional chinês, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

'Verdade?' o rosto de Tomoyo apareceu entre os dois bancos. 'Uma mulher de 25 anos tem que estar casada, senão é recriminada?"

O rapaz se ajeitou melhor no banco de motorista. Estava se sentindo incomodado com a conversa. Estava num carro, com duas mulheres bem independentes que com certeza não gostariam de ouvir o que era comum na China até hoje. Imagina quando contasse sobre o mercado de noivas e como o seu clã escolhia os casamentos, como uma empresa verificava os currículos para os candidatos a uma posição. Era melhor deixar isso para lá. Não concordava com isso, inclusive tinha recusado claramente duas pretendentes que os anciões tinham lhe pressionando a aceitar. Ele havia sido taxativo, não se casaria por imposição.

'Você não respondeu a Tomoyo, Syaoran.' A voz de Sakura foi baixa, perigosamente baixa, ele pensou sentindo um arrepio gostoso pela nuca. Adorava quando ela o ameaçava só com o olhar, era fascinante ver aquela determinação nos olhos glaucos que amava.

Ele pigarreou. 'Vamos tomar um sorvete?' Fez como todo namorado quando é encurralado por sua parceira, mudou de assunto, sabendo que Kero quando ouvisse a palavra sorvete se pronunciaria e o tiraria daquele incômodo diálogo.

'Sorvete! Oba!' Kero voou para o banco da frente pousando no colo de sua mestra e sorrindo. 'Até que este moleque depois que virou seu namorado anda bem inteligente, Sakura.' A jovem sorriu para o amiguinho e depois sorriu para o rapaz. Era tão bom ouvir o status de namorada dele. Syaoran sorriu internamente pensando que tinha conseguido se esquivar da conversa.

'Tem uma sorveteria ótima no parque. Vamos lá?' Tomoyo falou animada. 'É perto da loja do Touya.' Esclareceu.

'Ótima ideia, Daidouji.' Li já mudou a rota da faculdade para o parque.

'Sim, gostaria de ver como Yukito está.' Falou Sakura pensativa observando o bichano no seu colo. 'Será que ele está bem, Kero?'

Kero sorriu para a jovem. 'Sim, Sakura. Todos estamos bem depois que você voltou a usar magia. Você foi incrível.' Sakura sorriu encabulada e falou um deixa disso, para o amiguinho. Tinha agido por instinto e estava feliz que tudo tinha no final dado certo.

'Agora precisamos saber o porquê de termos perdido nossas memórias quando passamos pela luz.' Syaoran falou sério olhando o trânsito de Tomoeda. Os últimos anos tinham transformado pequenas ruas tranquilas, bem engarrafadas.

'É verdade...' A morena do banco de trás falou, olhando pela janela. 'Não encontrei muita coisa na biblioteca, e só eu e Emma Daiyo sabemos o quanto eu procurei e estudei. Mal conseguia dormir.'

Sakura voltou-se novamente para trás procurando fitar a amiga. 'Obrigada, Tomoyo. Se não fosse você eu não me lembraria como invocar minha magia. Você também foi incrível.' A jovem falou e riu quando a amiga ficou corada de vergonha.

Syaoran lembrou de um detalhe. 'Como soube que Esperança recuperaria nossas memórias?' Perguntou batendo de leve os polegares no volante esperando o sinal de trânsito abrir.

Sakura virou-se para o namorado e repousou sua mão esquerda no braço do rapaz, chamando a atenção dele. 'Eu não sei. A carta parou na minha mão e eu apenas a li, mas depois de tê-la invocado e quando finalmente lembrei de tudo só fiquei rezando para que ela tivesse novamente salvo os seus sentimentos por mim.'

Syaoran sorriu para ela e lhe daria um beijo se o motorista de trás não tivesse buzinado alertando que o sinal estava aberto. 'Bem, precisamos saber o que foi aquela luz, por que ela nos enviou para o passado sem nossas magias e depois por que quando passamos por ela perdemos nossas memórias relacionadas a magia.'

Tomoyo apareceu novamente entre os dois. 'Inacreditável o que aconteceu com vocês.' Os dois tinham contado para a morena, Hyo Ling e Meilyn o que aconteceu nos dois dias que estiveram desaparecidos. Syaoran pensou que bem ou mal tinha que se explicar para o irmão da namorada. Comunicar poucas horas antes de desaparecerem que estavam namorando e depois sumir da face da Terra com a jovem deve ter quase enfartado o irmão. Suspirou de forma pesada pensando que Kinomoto tentaria arrancar seu fígado a dentadas. Engoliu em seco, bem imaginando o irmão de Sakura num ritual macabro para lhe arrancar o órgão e temperá-lo antes de degustar soltando uma risada diabólica.

'Tomoyo... era um lugar terrível! As mulheres não podiam falar, não podiam nem mesmo olhar para os homens diretamente.' Sakura contava para a prima.

Ela de repente lembrou-se muito bem do namorado esmurrando um dos homens e franziu a testa, já tinha percebido que Syaoran era ótimo lutador; desde garoto ela se lembrava que ele lutava muito bem, mas naquela hora recordava-se claramente de uma nuvem negra fazendo os olhos ambares tão amados ficarem enegrecidos. Era como se ele tivesse perdido o controle. Franziu a testa pensando que apesar de Syaoran ser irritado quando criança, ele nunca se mostrou violento, muito pelo contrário. O que tinha realmente acontecido com ele durante aqueles anos todos de silêncio entre eles? O que realmente tinha acontecido naquele maldito treinamento que fora obrigado a enfrentar? Ele tinha dito que fora uma droga. Isso era uma resposta vaga. Ela sabia que ele sempre minimizava as coisas para ela. Sendo assim, droga representava muito mais do que realmente era.

Como se soubesse dos pensamentos negros da namorada, o rapaz virou-se rapidamente para ela e tentou sorrir. Sakura balançou a cabeça dissipando aqueles pensamentos.

* * *

Touya e Yukito tinham se encontrado com o grupo de jovens na sorveteria. Sakura estava infinitamente feliz em constatar que Yukito estava bem. Ela estava conversando alegremente com ele e Tomoyo enquanto Touya e Li se encaravam com cara de poucos amigos. A ruiva até tentou quebrar o clima pesado entre o namorado e o irmão, sem sucesso, no final deu de ombros e resolveu aproveitar o fim de tarde quente de Tomoeda.

Uma senhora parou perto do animado grupo e sorriu. 'Posso me juntar a vocês?' Eles a reconheceram como a vendedora de Poções do Amor de Makoto. Syaoran finalmente deixou para lá os olhares assassinos de Touya e franziu a testa observando a senhora. Ela tinha poderes mágicos não havia dúvidas, mas ele tinha a impressão de que já conhecia aquela presença mágica. Irritava-o saber que não conseguia identificar.

Yukito, como um cavalheiro, levantou-se e ofereceu uma cadeira para a velha dama que sorriu em agradecimento. Ela trazia um pote de sorvete nas mãos, mas tinha os olhos vidrados no casalzinho de feiticeiros do outro lado da mesa.

'Como vai, senhora?' Tomoyo a cumprimentou educadamente. 'Makoto não tem lhe procurado mais, não é?' Perguntou só por segurança fazendo a senhora jogar a cabeça para trás numa gostosa gargalhada.

'Não, não... Acredito que o senhor Makoto se convenceu que não existe solução mágica para seus problemas do coração.' Falou sorrindo e fitando novamente Sakura e Syaoran que mostravam-se nitidamente encabulados, Se Touya desconfiasse do que os dois andaram fazendo, aí sim que estariam perdidos. Depois a senhora voltou-se para Touya que a olhava fixamente. 'Como vai, meu rapaz? Faz muito tempo que não nos encontramos.'

Touya pigarreou incomodado, coisa que Li percebeu muito bem. Ótimo, não era só ele que sentia-se assim. 'Boa tarde, senhora Mizuki.' Ele falou cumprimentando-a educadamente, não era muito legal encontrar a mãe da ex-namorada.

'Mizuki?!' Tomoyo, Sakura e Li não conseguiram disfarçar a surpresa. A senhora sorriu de volta.

'Sou Amaterasu Mizuki.' esclareceu de forma simpática sorrindo.

'A senhora é parente da professora Mizuki?' Sakura perguntou inclinando-se na mesa para fitá-la de perto e sorriu quando a senhora confirmou com a cabeça.

'Ela é minha filha.' Esclareceu.

'Que maravilha! Estamos com saudades dela. Como ela está?'

'Está muito preocupada com vocês. Tem me ligado quase todos os dias. Tanto ela quanto Eriol.' Esclareceu antes de levar uma colher do sorvete à boca. 'Vejo que já recuperaram suas memórias, não?'

Sakura e Li entreolharam-se de esguelha e fitaram novamente a senhora. Tomoyo tinha ligado para Eriol pedindo alguma ajuda e este, pelo jeito, contou para ela. 'Hiraguizawa anda muito omisso quanto ao que está acontecendo aqui em Tomoeda, senhora.' Li falou de uma vez, estava realmente sentindo-se incomodado do amigo só ficar enviando livros e mais livros e nada de dar as caras para explicar o que estava realmente acontecendo. 'Tem muita gente morrendo por causa destas criaturas que andam surgindo do nada.'

Ela encarou o rapaz com semblante sério e estremeceu ao pensar no tamanho da responsabilidade daquele jovem tão cheio de vida, desviou os olhos para a namorada dele que também mantinha-se séria mostrando que compartilhava da mesma opinião que Li sobre a falta de notícias da reencarnação do Mago Clow. Ela respirou fundo e largou o sorvete na mesa, não se importando que ele derretesse. 'Está na hora de explicar algumas coisas para vocês. Eriol já tinha me pedido isto, mas confesso que não tive coragem de encará-los e contar tudo que sei. Acreditem, crianças, meu genro está desesperado tentando encontrar uma saída para o Caos que se aproxima.'

'Caos?' Yukito falou, mas todos perceberam que não era mais o rapaz, Yue estava entre eles, apenas manteve a forma, pois estavam em um lugar público. Algumas crianças brincavam próximas, aproveitando antes do crepúsculo, quando se refugiariam em suas casas. Kero também largou o sorvete que comia escondido e pousou na mesa, tentando se manter discreto.

A senhora Mizuki ajeitou-se na cadeira mostrando que aquela conversa seria longa, mas essencial para os jovens. Seu genro havia pedido este favor, já que ainda não tinha como se afastar de Londres, onde tentava desesperadamente procurar ajuda de outros feiticeiros, a fim de evitar o inevitável.

'Acho que a senhora pode começar nos explicando o que era aquela luz e por que interferiu em nossas memórias.' Sakura falou, tentando ajudá-la a iniciar o diálogo já que percebeu que ela estava bem nervosa.

'Sim... os portais.' A senhora falou tirando um livro de dentro da bolsa e colocando no meio da mesa dos jovens. Todos, inclusive Touya inclinaram-se para frente observando o livro antigo. Ela o abriu e mostrou uma figura com várias cidades, umas por cima das outras. 'Existem inúmeros universos, mas nenhum deles interfere um com o outro, em teoria. Porém existem falhas, brechas que tornam possíveis a ligação entre eles.' Ela falou virando a página e a figura de um homem entre dois mundos completamente diferentes apareceu.

'Aquela luz era então uma brecha?' Syaoran deduziu e a senhora concordou.

'Vocês passaram por uma brecha e estiveram em um universo paralelo a este ao qual pertencemos.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Então não era realmente num ponto do passado?'

A senhora deu de ombros. 'Existem infinitos universos paralelos. Alguns coexistentes, outros não. Como se os universos estivessem se sobrepondo uns aos outros. Talvez fosse o passado coexistente a esta realidade, talvez não. É difícil de se responder esta pergunta com 100% de certeza.'

'A teoria das cordas e a Teoria dos outros mundos.' Touya esclareceu. 'A ciência tem procurado esclarecer estes pontos.'

'Como assim Touya?' Tomoyo perguntou para o primo que suspirou e resolveu ajudar a senhora.

'A teoria das cordas foi criada pelo físico nipo-americano Michio Kaku. Sua teoria afirma que os blocos de construção essenciais de todas as matérias, bem como de todas as forças físicas do universo, como a gravidade, existem em um nível subquântico. Esses blocos de construção lembrariam pequenas tiras de borracha, ou cordas, que formam partículas quânticas, e, por vezes, os elétrons, átomos, células e assim por diante...' O rapaz explicava tentando ser o mais didático possível. Li franziu a testa, sabia da teoria das cordas, da teoria dos outros Mundos e tal, foi obrigado a estudar, assim como as aulas de magia, o que lhe intrigava era como Touya sabia disso tudo também. Aquela não era lá uma matéria dada em um curso de universidade ou no colégio. Achou melhor questionar o rapaz em outra hora.

Touya continuou mexendo levemente as mãos, como um professor explicando para sua turma de faculdade. 'O tipo de matéria que é criada pelas cordas e como tal matéria se comporta depende da vibração dessas cordas. É dessa forma que todo nosso universo é composto e, segundo a teoria das cordas, essa composição acontece por meio de 11 dimensões separadas, se eu não me engano.' Ele se ajeitou melhor na cadeira pensando em como explicar uma teoria enorme para aquele grupo, tinha que ser mais direto.

'Assim como a teoria dos Muitos Mundos, a teoria das cordas demonstra que existem universos paralelos.' O irmão de Sakura continuou e era ouvido por todos em silêncio. 'Segundo essa teoria, nosso próprio universo é como uma bolha que existe lado a lado de universos paralelos semelhantes. Ao contrário da teoria dos Muitos Mundos, a teoria das cordas supõe que esses universos podem entrar em contato entre si. Ela afirma que a gravidade pode fluir entre esses universos paralelos. Quando esses universos interagem, pode até mesmo acontecer um Big Bang semelhante ao que criou nosso universo.'

'A criação do nosso universo?' Sakura perguntou abismada, não sabia se estava mais assustada com o irmão ou com o que ele falava. Não sabia que Touya era entendedor destes assuntos.

'Mas isso é em grande escala. Quando uma dimensão choca-se com a outra.' Li esclareceu e pediu com um gesto que o irmão da namorada continuasse.

Touya confirmou com a cabeça e continuou. 'Enquanto os físicos têm criado máquinas capazes de detectar a matéria quântica, as cordas subquânticas ainda precisam ser observadas, o que as torna, e a teoria da qual elas vêm, totalmente teóricas até agora. Alguns não acreditam nela, ao passo que outros pensam que ela está correta. Eu sinceramente não sei o que pensar.'

'Tudo bem, mas isso ainda não explica as brechas.' Syaoran voltou sua atenção para a senhora.

Touya deu de ombros, já tinha falado tudo que sabia sobre o assunto. 'Aí já entramos na área de vocês e saímos da física.' Falou em tom de brincadeira, mas mostrando que estava nervoso.

'Exatamente, aí chegamos ao nosso ponto.' Syaoran falou devagar observando a senhora.

'Estes monstros que estão aparecendo são seres de outro universo que estão invadindo o nosso por alguma brecha.' Ela esclareceu.

'Mas não estivemos num lugar com monstros.' Sakura interveio sem entender.

'Estas brechas aparecem de forma aleatória ou por intermédio de alguma magia. A magia está em todos , só que alguns são mais evoluídos que outros.' A senhora sorriu. 'Às vezes as brechas aparecem por algum propósito que vai além da nossa compreensão. Você sentiu-se atraída para passar por ela, não foi? ' Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. 'Porque aquela brecha tinha provavelmente aparecido para você justamente passar por ela.'

'Como é que é?' A ruiva falou mais alto do que queria. 'Mas por que eu?'

A senhora sorriu de forma meiga para a jovem. 'Porque és o Pilar da Vida deste Universo, querida.'

'Oi?' Sakura não entendeu.

'Clow foi muito sábio em unir você ao senhor Li.' Mizuki falou ainda sorrindo, mas os dois jovens sentiram-se incomodados com a colocação. Eles se amavam, era um sentimento deles, não uma intervenção de Clow. Sakura repousou sua mão direita em cima da mão esquerda de Li que estava sobre a coxa do rapaz. Ele a virou entrelaçando os dedos. Naquele pequeno gesto sem que ninguém percebesse, tentavam dizer um ao outro que eles estavam juntos porque queriam, não precisavam se olhar, suas auras misturavam-se de forma que mal sabiam como separá-las.

'O que Clow tem a ver com isso?' Touya perguntou sério. Ele reparou no rosto da irmã, por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar, assim como no de Syaoran.

'Desculpem-me pulei uma parte...' A senhora falou um pouco desconcertada. Era tanto a falar para eles que não sabia direito qual a narrativa que deveria tomar. Touya já tinha lhe ajudado, agora a parte mais difícil caberia a ela mesma. 'Vamos por partes, o portal que vocês atravessaram provavelmente foi aberto a pedido de alguém... Alguém sabia que vocês ajudariam, então pediu socorro.'

'Sim...' Sakura falou lembrando-se. 'Lembro-me claramente de uma voz infantil pedindo ajuda,' ela voltou-se para o namorado. 'Era a voz do menino Oktasama, Syaoran. Agora que eu percebi.'

Syaoran acenou com a cabeça indicando que acreditava nela. Mas estava preocupado, por que ele a estava chamando já que eram de universos paralelos? Voltou-se para a senhora. 'Mas ainda não faz sentido.'

Ela voltou a sorrir. 'Quantas pessoas dizem que foram ajudadas por estranhos que nunca mais viram? Pessoas que apareceram apenas naquela hora, naquele momento? Algumas afirmam que são anjos, outras espíritos bons… mas e se forem pessoas de outro universo que as ajudaram e depois voltaram para casa?'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'A senhora está me comparando a um anjo? Isso é heresia.' A jovem disse um pouco irritada. Primeiro falou sobre seu relacionamento com Li, agora que era um anjo, não gostava nem mesmo de se ver como Feiticeira, quanto mais um ser celeste adorado por todos.

'Acredito que vendo-a com o poder de Alada pode parecer bem uma figura celestial, não?'

Sakura se sentiu ainda pior ao dar razão para a senhora, em parte. Syaoran deu um beijo na face da jovem que sorriu de leve. 'Ela tem razão. Devem ter pensado que você era um anjo, o mais lindo de todos.' A face da feiticeira ruborizou.

Yue observou sua mestra e sorriu. Realmente Sakura parecia um anjo belíssimo quando invocava alada, lembrou da primeira vez que a jovem transformou a carta Clow em carta Sakura e como ficou boquiaberto vendo a figura alada com a espada em punho tentando acabar com o feitiço de Clow que transformou um ursinho de pelúcia num gigante. Sakura foi uma menina linda, tornara-se uma jovem belíssima. Compreendia o fascínio do descendente de Clow por ela, ou não? Será que o que unia os dois realmente não eram sentimentos e sim uma armação de seu antigo mestre? Não gostou de ver as coisas desta maneira, observou de esguelha Touya e pensou que não gostaria de deduzir que seus sentimentos com o irmão da mestra fossem apenas armadilhas planejadas por Clow. Seu antigo mestre era um homem muito reservado e misterioso, lembrava-se que Clow estudava muito sobre o que ele chamava de caos. Se tivesse alguma vez visto seu ex-mestre perder o controle, fora quando conversava com outros magos sobre este acontecimento. Será que Clow tinha arquitetado exatamente tudo na vida de Sakura e Li ao ponto de eles não serem donos do seus próprios destinos? E de seus sentimentos?

'Isso ainda não explica o porquê deles perderem a memória.' A voz meiga de Tomoyo que estava ao seu lado despertou-o de pensamentos mais negros.

'Bem colocado, senhorita Daidouji. Eriol e minha filha sempre elogiaram muito o seu senso de percepção.' A morena corou e abaixou os olhos.

'Estou apenas tentando ajudar.' Sussurrou timidamente observando que todos olhavam para ela.

'Provavelmente perderam parte da memória porque ainda não estão evoluídos completamente.' Kero falou. Até agora não tinha falado nada para não chamar a atenção, mas vendo que o entardecer se aproximava, observou que as pessoas começaram já a voltar para suas casas. A Sorveteria estava fechando as portas.

'Exatamente.' A senhora concordou.

'Sakura transformou todas as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura.' Yue falou observando Kero que mostrava-se bem sério para um ursinho de pelúcia.

'Aí está a parte que me cabe contar para vocês.' A senhora falou e depois soltou um longo suspiro. Tinha protelado aquilo, Eriol e a filha já estavam cobrando que ela explicasse o quanto antes o que eles não poderiam por causa da distância. Aquela conversa não deveria ser feita por telefone.

Ela observou os jovens e novamente seus olhos cravaram em Li. Deus! Conhecendo-o agora e não só pelas escrituras que tanto lia, as coisas tomaram outra forma para a velha feiticeira. Antes o Guardião era apenas uma imagem, um ser dotado de poderes extraordinários que salvaria o mundo do Caos completo, sacrificando-se para isso. Mas agora conhecendo aquele jovenzinho tão dono de si, tão belo e assertivo, e vendo todos os sentimentos que aqueles olhos ambares transmitiam, sentiu um bolo enorme se formar na garganta, engoliu em seco sentindo-o descer arrastando. Precisava contar, pelo menos parte, para ajudá-lo, esta era sua obrigação. 'O que está acontecendo é um momento único, alguma coisa ou alguém está fazendo com que, particularmente, entre o mundo das trevas e o nosso apareçam essas brechas. E por onde tantos demônios estão atravessando incessantemente. Inicialmente foram demônios menores, logo outros mais fortes adentrarão nosso universo, e então o Caos chegará.' Ela levantou a mão impedindo que Sakura ou qualquer outro do grupo interrompesse sua narrativa, já estava sendo difícil demais. 'Os portais na verdade abrem-se em todo o mundo, mas as pessoas não percebem. Porém, em outros lugares são raros, mas Tomoeda é uma cidade muito forte magicamente. Não foi à toa que Clow e vários outros magos resolveram terminar suas vidas terrenas aqui.'

Ela fez uma pausa e virou mais algumas páginas do velho livro até chegar a uma figura, apontando-a para o grupo que inclinou-se novamente a frente observando. Era uma figura de um ser alado, banhado de luz e todos ao seu redor estavam ajoelhados. As mãos desta figura alada estavam na altura do peito, mais precisamente no coração mostrando que era um ser detentor de amor, raios de luz atingiam a todos e por onde eles passavam e a quem atingiam envolviam-se em um estado de felicidade, porém quem estava fora de seu poder, era nítido o desespero e dor no rosto dos desafortunados. Atrás dele, outra figura aparecia como se estivesse protegendo o primeiro com a espada comprida em punho. A figura era lindíssima e muito bem desenhada. Não era possível ver os rostos das figuras principais. 'Este aqui' A senhora apontou para a figura central. 'É o Pilar da Vida deste universo. Você, senhorita Kinomoto.' Observou que a jovem estava nitidamente sem conseguir disfarçar o incômodo. 'E este aqui...' Apontou para o outro protagonista e fitando Li. 'Não preciso dizer, não é senhor Li?'

'Isso é... besteira.' Syaoran falou irritado e levantou-se. Não estava mais a fim de ouvir tanta loucura. Aquela velha era louca e o amigo inglês estava era de sacanagem com ele. Ao invés de dar as caras e ajudar a entender o que estava acontecendo e parar aquela onda de loucura em Tomoeda, mandara a sogra esclerosada para lhe falar um monte de besteira.

Sakura observou o rapaz caminhando com passos duros, afastando-se do grupo, estava irritado pelo mesmo motivo que ela, era muito ruim uma pessoa falar que o que sentiam um pelo outro simplesmente estava escrito num livro velho.

'Ele tem razão.' A jovem sentenciou, levantando-se também. 'A senhora me desculpe, mas Eriol deveria estar aqui nos ajudando e não tê-la mandado mostrar para gente este livro com tantos absurdos.' Ela falou decidida. 'Com licença.' Desculpou-se e caminhou na direção de onde o namorado tinha ido, afastando-se do grupo.

A senhora deu um longo e pesado suspiro, sabia que as coisas eram muito surreais e ela nem tinha chegado ao final.

'E o que são estas figuras?' Tomoyo perguntou encarando a senhora com o rosto sério. 'A senhora disse que Sakura é o pilar deste universo e Li a figura que a guarda. Por quê?'

A senhora desviou o olhar do casal que se afastava caminhando em direção ao carro deles e voltou-se para a morena e o resto do grupo. Ponderou que era melhor finalizar a narrativa para eles, assim com a informação e sendo mais próximos a Sakura e Li poderiam aos poucos ir explicando para eles. Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Este é o guardião. Em todos os universos existe um pilar que o sustenta e um guardião que o protege. Estes pilares estão interligados e segundo os estudos de Clow podem vir em forma apenas de energia ou reencarnam para cumprir uma missão. O guardião o acompanha sempre para protegê-lo. Seu dever é proteger o pilar nem que seja com sua própria vida.'

'Amando-o acima de todas as coisas.' Yue completou.

'Exatamente.'

'Então, por isso o moleque resolveu aparecer depois de tanto tempo.' Touya concluiu e respirou fundo. 'Realmente desde que coloquei os olhos naquele garoto eu sabia que ele estava ligado a Sakura. Mas não imaginei que fosse algo profetizado. Sakura não vai gostar de saber disso.' O homem falou sério, não gostava do namorado da irmã simplesmente porque era o namorado da irmã. Não gostava de Makoto. Não gostava de ninguém que de uma maneira ou outra pudesse magoar sua pequena estrela. Amava demais Sakura.

'Oh!' Tomoyo levou uma das mãos no peito. 'Sakura morreria de tristeza só em desconfiar que o que Li sente por ela é algo relacionado a magia e não aos sentimentos verdadeiros dele.'

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou na mesa onde agora estavam apenas os quatro sentados e Kero em cima do móvel olhando em direção ao casal que estava debruçado no carro esperando os outros. Sakura tinha a cabeça encostada no braço direito do rapaz.

'O Guardião deve estar preparado para defender este universo e os outros quando for necessário, por isso, além do dom da magia, recebeu treinamento de guerreiro. Esta foi a razão pela qual Clow se uniu ao Clã Li. Ele sabia que o guardião viria deles. O Clã Li, no mundo da magia, é muito respeitado desde a antiguidade. Clow é um mago muito esperto e sábio e fez com que tudo saísse perfeito e da melhor maneira possível. Tanto para o Pilar quanto para o Guardião.'

A senhora abriu o livro e leu um trecho numa língua bem esquisita. 'Este é um trecho num dialeto antigo de uma civilização que já não está entre nós.'

'E o que quer dizer, Senhora?' Tomoyo perguntou apertando as mãos, não aguentando mais o suspense, sabia que tinha algo muito mais terrível ainda por vir. Touya balançava levemente uma da pernas, também mostrando clara preocupação .

'O guardião deve estar sempre muito próximo ao pilar que sustenta a vida, como se fossem um. Ele deve protegê-lo para que não seja corrompido pelos males dos universos. Não se sabe ainda em que forma virá o pilar, mas o guardião deve estar pronto para dar de coração sua vida para protegê-lo, fazendo dele a coisa mais importante de sua existência, pois, se ele desfalecer ou for corrompido, o equilíbrio de um ou mais mundos será abalado e tenderá a infinita infelicidade e caos.'

'É, ela não vai gostar nada de saber disso.' Touya sentenciou, conhecia a irmã.

Se desconfiasse que o moleque chinês estava ao lado dela por causa de uma estúpida profecia, enlouqueceria. Sakura nunca foi de se aproximar do sexo masculino, e isso para ele era um grande e maravilhoso alívio. Era ciumento com relação a irmã e depois da morte do pai só piorou seu sentimento de proteção para com a jovem. Ele sabia que ela tinha crescido, que não era criança, mas não gostava de imaginar a irmã tendo uma vida como as outras jovens da idade dela. Era louco sim, não podia negar. Louco de amor pela sua florzinha. Quando viu Li pela primeira vez, sabia que ele era "o cara". Tinha magia na época, suficiente para perceber que a aura dele e de Sakura se procuravam. Quando estavam juntos elas se circulavam em uma dança maravilhosa que o encantava e ele sabia que isso consequentemente atingiria o coração dos dois. Era só uma questão de tempo, até o que antes estava num nível, como dizer astral, ir para o nível carnal. E então um pensamento veio a cabeça do rapaz. 'Então o que Sakura sente por ele também pode ser apenas...'

'Não.' Ela o interrompeu. 'O pilar não é obrigado a amar o guardião, algumas vezes nem mesmo sabe da existência dele'. Ela voltou-se para trás, vendo o casal e sorriu, depois voltou-se para o irmão da jovem. 'Clow fez as coisas perfeitas.'

'Este Clow é um pé no saco. Tem o dedo dele em tudo.' Touya falou e soltou um longo suspiro irritado.

'O que o mago Clow tem a ver com isso tudo? Ele sabia disso?' Kero perguntou.

'Tanto sabia que conseguiu unir o Pilar e Guardião há muito tempo e da maneira mais perfeita possível'. Ela repetiu novamente.

Yue arregalou os olhos lembrando-se do Juízo Final. 'Sakura quando passou pelo juízo final, ficou sendo a mestra das cartas Clow e pegou para si a responsabilidade de ser o Pilar do Amor deste mundo.'

'Verdade, ela me contou que estava num mundo sem amor e que ele era terrível. Ela quase enlouqueceu.' Tomoyo falou sentindo o coração doer.

Yue confirmou com a cabeça. 'Se ela tivesse falhado no juízo final, todos perderiam seus sentimentos mais importantes. Este era o preço que todos pagariam pela sua falha.'

'Mas ela não tinha ideia desta responsabilidade.' Tomoyo falou encarando a figura de Yukito. Depois desviou para olhar Kero. 'Você deveria ter esclarecido isso para ela.'

'Eu não tinha ideia disto.' O bichano falou com o tom irritado. 'Yue é quem deveria esclarecer.'

'Clow nunca foi claro com relação as consequências do juízo. Ele só me pediu para ser imparcial. Por isso fui tão duro com Sakura. Precisava ter certeza do que ela era capaz.' Yue tentou explicar. 'Indiferente da minha versão como Yukito.'

Aquela hora Sakura tinha selado o seu destino, seu e o de Li. 'Mas, Sakura é o pilar do amor, não da vida.' Tomoyo se atentou a este detalhe.

A senhora estendeu as mãos em direção da jovem que as segurou. 'E o que eu lhe disse sobre o amor?'

Tomoyo fechou os olhos lembrando-se das palavras da senhora naquele terrível episódio da Poção do Amor de Makoto. 'O amor é o sentimento que sustenta a vida e as pessoas e que brota nelas independente delas quererem ou não.'

'Isso mesmo.'

'Então Sakura é este pilar que sustenta a vida neste universo uma vez que ela pegou para a si a responsabilidade do pilar do Amor.'

'Possivelmente não só neste, como em outros. Por isso, ela foi atraída pela Luz do portal, pelas súplicas e desejos dos outros.'

'E o dever de Li é protegê-lo, proteger Sakura.' Tomoyo sentenciou.

'Não só ela, mas todo o universo, contra o Caos.' A senhora virou mais uma página onde mostrou o verdadeiro inferno. Tomoyo arregalou os olhos assustada enquanto Touya virou o rosto ajeitando-se na cadeira. Kero e Yue eram os únicos que fitavam diretamente a figura assim como a senhora. 'E ele está próximo...' Terminou com pesar. Silêncio.

Já estava escuro em Tomoeda, os potes antes com sorvete, agora só tinham o líquido melado dentro deles. Estava deserto, apenas o grupo estava em uma das mesas do parque do Rei Pinguim.

* * *

Sakura e Li ainda esperavam os amigos que continuavam a conversar com a senhora Mizuki. Estavam em silêncio apenas observando-os e apreciando a presença um do outro. Sakura deu um suspiro entediada.

'Daqui a pouco vão aparecer aquele monte de monstros...' Falou baixinho. 'Ando um pouco cansada disso tudo.'

'Eu também.' Ele falou com sinceridade. 'Hiraguizawa poderia ter mandado uma ajuda um pouco mais eficaz.' O tom era de ressentimento. Não culpava a senhora Mizuki, ela estava fazendo o seu melhor, mas o amigo deveria ser um pouco mais ativo.

'Eriol sempre agiu desta forma...'

'Sim... era o que mais me irritava nele.'

Sakura riu lembrando-se de que Syaoran nunca se dera bem com Eriol, considerava-o um amigo pela afinidade na magia e por saber que ele era a reencarnação de um ancestral dele, mas nunca passou disto.

'Ah, então outras coisas lhe irritavam também.' Ela falou em tom de brincadeira. 'E eu posso saber o que era?'

'Ele dar mole para você.' Foi direto, fazendo Sakura quase se engasgar.

'Ele é casado!'

'Agora.'

Sakura sorriu e voltou a ficar em silêncio. Eriol nunca havia lhe dado "mole" como Syaoran afirmara, mas não teve como não gostar de constatar que ele tinha ciúmes dela. Desde que ela descobriu os sentimentos pelo amigo de caçada às cartas Clow, só tinha ele no coração. Verdade que ela custou para entender o que se passava dentro dela, estava confusa, era uma criança, mas quando conseguiu compreender, não teve mais dúvidas, sua vida era Syaoran. Sofreu um bocado esperando por ele, mas nunca havia desistido dele. Quando este voltou estava magoada, e com razão, mas foi apenas um empurrãozinho de uma poção que tirasse seu senso de certo e errado que não perdeu tempo em ir direto para a cama do rapaz. Sorriu pensando que ele fora maravilhoso em se segurar apenas pela suspeita de que ela estava ali não por vontade própria. Sentiu as faces ficarem mais quentes.

'Eles estão vindo. Ainda bem, pensei que criaria raízes aqui.' Syaoran falou desencostando-se do carro e segurando sua namorada pelos ombros, beijou a cabeça amada inalando o perfume suave dela. 'Espero que não venham com este papo maluco novamente.'

Sakura não falou nada, apenas deixou-se ser abraçada pelo namorado e esperou pelos amigos. Não tinha como não reparar os semblantes pesados de todos, até Kero em sua forma fofinha tinha o rosto atormentado. E aconteceu o pior que Syaoran podia esperar, Touya deu um leve tapinha no seu ombro mostrando imensa camaradagem. Aquilo sim tinha sido completamente surreal para ele, e começou efetivamente a preocupá-lo.

* * *

Syaoran parou em frente a irmandade Kαβ. Sakura estava ao seu lado, voltavam de mais uma noite cheia de monstros, vampiros, lobisomens e coisa e tal. Estavam cansados.

'Pronto. Está entregue.' Ele falou sorrindo de leve como um namoradinho normal que levava a namorada até a porta da casa dos pais, só que entre eles as coisas eram um pouco mais complicadas, não estavam voltando de uma sessão de cinema. 'Tem certeza que este seu machucado nas costas foi só um arranhão?' O jovem perguntou, agora fitando a namorada que tinha levado um baita golpe de um vampiro e caído no chão arrastando-se por alguns metros. 'Por favor, peça para Tomoyo cuidar dele.'

'Tomoyo está na casa da mãe dela. Vai passar a noite lá hoje.' Sakura esclareceu.

'Hã...' Syaoran deixou escapar. O rapaz engoliu seco, sabia que Kero tinha voltado com Yue para a casa de Touya quando se despediram há poucos minutos.

Ela voltou-se para trás tentando ver o estrago e pensando que já era mais uma blusa. Tinha que fazer compras ou ficaria sem roupas. Estava pensando que seria uma boa começar a pedir para Tomoyo preparar uns trajes especiais de batalha como fazia quando criança, pelo menos assim salvava parte do seu guarda roupa. Não podia negar que estava ardendo um pouco, mas um bom banho e um antisséptico resolveriam o problema. Tiraria de letra. Por fim respondeu que estava tudo bem para o namorado.

'Hum... então não precisa de ajuda?' Ele ainda insistiu e Sakura viu um brilho vindo dos olhos ambares, estremeceu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

'Acho...' Ela brincou um pouco com as mãos. 'Acho que preciso. Não conseguirei limpar bem, pois não consigo ver.' Excelente desculpa pensou e sorriu de lado. 'Tem material de emergência lá em cima.'

Ela subiu os dois primeiros degraus e voltou-se para Syaoran que ainda ficou um tempo parado observando a namorada. 'Vamos?' Chamou-o.

O rapaz caminhou devagar até ela e parou ao seu lado. 'Você tem certeza?' Ele falou fitando o rosto tão amado, não queria forçar nada com Sakura, arrependeu-se de ter insinuado algo. A jovem sorriu para ele e piscou. Não respondeu, não tinha mais certeza de nada na vida, tudo era uma loucura sem fim, por que não poderia pelo menos aproveitar um pouco que fosse da parte boa? Voltou a caminhar e fez um gesto com a cabeça para ele vir junto.

Caminharam em silêncio, mas tinham a respiração levemente acelerada, Sakura abriu a porta do dormitório e acendeu a luz.

'Eu vou tomar um banho...' Comentou tirando as cartas do bolso da calça jeans e colocando sobre a escrivaninha. Depois tirou sua chave mágica deixando-a por cima das cartas. Voltou-se para Li que estava parado perto da porta observando-a, tinha os olhos fixos nela e rosto sério. Ela sorriu e caminhou na direção do rapaz, deu um demorado beijo na sua face e afastou-se indo para o banheiro.

Li franziu a testa observando a porta do banheiro e ouvindo o barulho da água do chuveiro onde Sakura se banhava, sorriu de lado, ela não tinha trancado a porta. Não era ingênuo. Tirou sua esfera negra do bolso, deixando-a ao lado das cartas da amada. Caminhou até o banheiro tirando a camiseta, jogando-a no chão e abrindo a porta onde o vapor e o perfume embriagante de cerejeiras invadiu suas narinas. Livrou-se da roupa sem nem saber como e caminhou em direção ao chuveiro onde estava Sakura, entrou no box e logo sentiu os braços da amada envolvê-lo enquanto as bocas se uniam.

'Você demorou.' Sakura falou afastando os lábios dos dele rapidamente. 'Pensei que fosse mais rápido.' Disse sorrindo de forma marota.

Syaoran sorriu passando a mão no rosto da jovem e afastando os cabelos molhados da bela face. 'Não tenho pressa.' Respondeu.

'Sempre pensei que fosse ansioso.' Ela rebateu.

'E sou…' Ele concordou. 'Mas não para tudo.' Falou beijando de leve os lábios dela. 'Há coisas que são mais prazerosas quando feitas com calma.' Disse beijando o rosto dela devagar.

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo os lábios dele contornarem seu rosto enquanto a água caía no seu corpo. Sentiu ele segurando sua cintura e a aproximando do corpo dele.

'Serei gentil.' Ele falou com os lábios contra os da jovem.

'Eu sei.' Ela sabia que ele seria, já tinha provado isso antes.

'Você sabe que eu te amo demais, não é?'

'Não tenho dúvidas disso.' Respondeu antes de morder de leve o pescoço do rapaz.

Nada mais precisou ser falado, estavam esperando por aquele momento há muito tempo. Logo os dois corpos molhados estavam rolando na cama da jovem. Suas auras estavam misturadas, seus corpos unidos pela primeira vez. Ali não eram feiticeiros, não eram parte de nenhuma profecia. Eram duas almas que se amavam, dois corpos que se desejavam de forma profunda e desesperada.

* * *

Sakura enfrentava dois bichos verdes fedorentos perto do lago do parque junto com Kerberus e Yue. Ela tentava acertá-los com chutes e socos usando a carta Luta, mas a pele escorregadia deles tornavam seus golpes inúteis. Yue acertou um com sua chuva de cristais, derrubando-o. Kerberus tentou atacar o outro para não ficar atrás, mas acabou levando uma vomitada de geleca verde. Sakura usou a carta Trovão e conseguiu transformar em pó o fedorento.

'Maravilhosa!' Tomoyo gritou saindo de trás de uma árvore onde registrava toda a aventura dos amigos com sua nova aquisição _Made in Japan_.

'Que é isso, Tomoyo. Não foi nada de mais.' Falou encabulada.

'Tomoyo! Você não deveria estar aqui!' Kerberus olhou assustado para a jovem. 'Você filmou tudo?' A morena acenou que sim com a cabeça deixando o poderoso tigre alado sem graça. 'Será que você pode editar? Pode cortar algumas cenas, não é?'

Sakura correu até o amigo e não teve com não fazer uma cara de nojo vendo a geleia verde por todo o corpo do ser mágico. 'Kero, você está bem?'

Kerberus deu um longo suspiro desanimado. 'Na medida do possível.'

Yue caminhou até os três sem conseguir disfarçar o sorrisinho no canto da boca. 'Isso é para aprender a não agir sem pensar. Anda impulsivo demais, Kerberus'. O tigre olhou feio para o anjo.

A mestra das cartas rodou os olhos imaginando uma discussão entre seus dois guardiões, era incrível como os dois implicavam um com o outro, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. 'Já sei, vou usar a carta Bolha para limpar você!' Exclamou sorrindo com sua ideia. Não tinha nem graça depois de tudo que passou durante a noite com os seres fedorentos, ainda ter que limpar o bichano.

'Ah não, esta carta não. Ela faz cócegas...'

'Qual é, Kero. Eu não sei como limpar esta meleca toda. Eu não vou ficar esfregando você...'

O tigre olhou para Tomoyo. 'Hei, nem adianta olhar para mim. Nem sei como tirar isso de você.'

'Até tu me traíste, Tomoyo.' Ele falou desanimado. Tentou caminhar mas ficou grudado no chão.

'Elas têm razão.' Yue foi taxativo. 'Deixa de besteira e vá se limpar. Não temos a noite inteira.'

'Isso porque não é com você.' Kero falou entre os dentes, sacudiu uma pata e respingou geleia, fazendo Sakura e Tomoyo pularem para trás.

'Deixa de conversa e vamos logo com isso. Entra no lago.' Sua mestra ordenou já impaciente.

'Mas a água deve estar fria. 'Ainda tentou clamar pela misericórdia da jovem ruiva.

Yue soltou um longo e cansado suspiro. 'Você é um tigre ou um rato, Kerberus?'

'Isso não é justo. Isso não é justo.' O tigre alado caminhou devagar em direção ao lago, por onde ele passava um rastro de geleca verde ficava. Sakura caminhou cautelosa até a beirada, pulando esta ou aquela poça de meleca. Pegou a carta e invocou o poder da Bolha. Kero foi envolvido por uma espessa camada de espuma, e Sakura pôde ouvir as risadas descontroladas do seu guardião. Não teve como não rir acompanhada por Tomoyo.

'O que aquela bola de pelo está fazendo? Isso não é hora de tomar banho.' Sakura reconheceu a voz do namorado e sorriu boba. Tomoyo percebeu isso e mesmo que não quisesse sentiu-se um pouco melancólica.

Ela se sentia feliz pela amiga, e como se sentia bem em saber que a dona de seu coração estava iluminada de felicidade, mas começava a se dar conta que estava sendo demais na vida do seu ser mais adorado. Sakura já firmara namoro com Li. A faculdade toda comentava sobre o popular casal da faculdade de Tomoeda. Li era lindo, era ainda o capitão do time de futebol, o melhor aluno do curso de engenharia e um dos melhores da faculdade. Só era antissocial e se recusava a ir em festinhas da faculdade, era sério demais e isso acabava afastando as pessoas dele. Sakura, além de bela era a melhor competidora em várias modalidades esportivas e a mais graciosa líder de torcida da irmandade Kαβ. Li uma vez levou uma bronca dos amigos quando admirava a namorada num jogo entre Kαβ e KΩε, o mesmo aconteceu com ela que foi pega pulando de alegria quando Li fazia gols contra o seu time. Ela continuava a mesma menina que se importava com os outros e tentava ajudar a todos no que podia. O casal era motivo sempre de comentários, devido ao envolvimento dos dois em acontecimentos estranhos. Ninguém da faculdade falava abertamente, mas sabiam que eles de uma forma ou outra protegiam os outros.

Tomoyo não estava triste, apenas se sentia um pouco solitária. Ela recusava todos os convites de Sakura e Li para saírem juntos. Ela só saía quando o grupo todo se reunia, como agora. E ainda tinha Kurogane… O insistente colega de dormitório de Li ainda não tinha desistido dela. Sorriu lembrando-se do rapaz grande e com cara de mau que ficava como bobo falando coisas bregas para ela tentando arrancar-lhe um sorriso. Normalmente, ele sempre tinha sucesso nisto. Só que parava por aí. Tomoyo suspirou, gostava do rapaz, ele era inteligente e estava se esforçando inclusive para aprender sobre música clássica apenas para puxar conversa com ela, mas…

Tomoyo viu Sakura correndo em direção do namorado e se jogando nos braços dele. Ouviu a gostosa gargalhada de Li e provavelmente os dois estariam se beijando em segundos. Cerrou os punhos ainda observando Kerberus gargalhar envolvido por Bolhas no meio do lago.

Olhou de esguelha e viu o casal parando ao seu lado, Syaoran com o braço nos ombros da namorada. Ele mal conseguia controlar o riso debochado ao ver Kerberus sofrendo nas mãos da carta de Sakura.

'Hei, será que... ra, ra, ra... dá para me... ra, ra, ra... me tirar daqui... ra, ra, ra...' O bichano se contorcia em cócegas.

'Acho que já está bom.' Sakura falou levantando o báculo quando foi impedida por Li que tinha o sorriso mais debochado do mundo.

'Espera só mais um pouco.'

'Syaoran... o coitado vai morrer de tanto rir'.

'Morre nada... vaso ruim não quebra.' Falou beijando a namorada para distraí-la um pouco mais e deixar Kero sofrendo.

'Malvado...' Ela sussurrou com os lábios contra os do namorado.

'Você nem imagina o quanto.'

Tomoyo pigarreou tentando lembrar que tanto ela quanto Yue estavam ali. Os dois se separaram um pouco sem graça. 'Acho que agora já tá bom'. Sakura foi caminhando em direção a margem, para interromper a diversão da carta Bolha, a menininha riu muito antes de voltar a sua forma original.

Syaoran parou ao lado de Tomoyo. 'Você gravou tudo, não é?'

'Claro, você acha que eu perderia uma cena da Sakura?' Ela falou levantando a filmadora e tentando sorrir.

'Mas gravou também quando Kerberus foi atingido pela geleca verde, não?'

'Li, tadinho dele. Ele me pediu para editar .'

'Que é isso, para que editar? O importante é gravarmos nossas derrotas também.'

'É verdade, para que assim possamos aprender com elas.' Falou pensativa fitando o rapaz, mas franziu a testa, Li ainda mantinha o sorriso sarcástico enquanto observava Kero saindo do lago ao encontro de sua mestra.

'Ou pelo menos para fazer os outros se divertirem um pouco...' Falou voltando-se para a amiga. A morena meneou a cabeça, não concordava muito com o pensamento dele, mas tinha que admitir que a situação de Kero foi um tanto assim engraçada. Pensaria depois no que faria, o importante é que ela tinha mais uma filmagem para sua coleção.

O grupo estava voltando para seus dormitórios. Estavam cansados, os demônios estavam tornando-se mais fortes, Sakura e Li estavam evoluindo na magia e aos poucos tudo parecia que tinha se tornado uma coisa rotineira. Tomoyo observava o casal caminhando e conversando de forma alegre. Estavam de mãos dadas, dedos entrelaçados. Brincavam um com o outro como se fossem um casal normal, a única diferença é que na outra mão de Sakura estava o báculo mágico enquanto na outra mão de Syaoran estava sua espada. Tomoyo suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, estava preocupada também com a amiga depois daquela conversa toda com a senhora Mizuki. Será que o que os dois sentiam um pelo outro era só uma questão de magia?

'Você está bem, Tomoyo?' Yue perguntou fitando o perfil da amiga.

'Estou bem, Yue.' Ela sussurrou. 'Só preocupada com eles.' Esclareceu levantando o rosto e observando o casalzinho a frente. 'Ela sofreu tanto esperando por ele e agora que parece tão feliz... tenho medo dele ir embora daqui três anos, ou pior, tenho medo do que a senhora Mizuki falou.'

'Entendo.' O Anjo falou sério. A amiga de sua mestra tinha razão. Aqueles dois tinham tudo para serem felizes para sempre, mas tanto ele quanto Tomoyo sabiam que não se via um final bom para sua mestra e o descendente de Clow.

De repente Li parou e olhou para Sakura que também percebeu a presença estranha. Ela apertou mais forte o báculo olhando para os lados.

'Yue, Kerberus, protejam Tomoyo.' A Feiticeira ordenou e os dois ainda precisaram de um tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo.

'É forte demais... ' Li sussurrou intrigado com a presença. '...e rápida.'

'São duas.' Sakura alertou, no que ele concordou com a cabeça. Ficaram de costas um para outro esperando o inimigo que não tardou a atacá-los. Uma grande fonte de energia apareceu do nada na direção dos feiticeiros. Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Escudo!'

A explosão foi terrível, fazendo Yue e Kerberus quase não conseguirem proteger a si mesmos, muito menos Tomoyo. Quando Tomoyo conseguiu abrir os olhos, fitou horrorizada a enorme labareda de fogo no lugar onde os dois amigos estavam. 'Sakura!' Gritou tendendo a correr na direção da amiga, mas sendo impedida por Yue.

'Ela está bem.' O anjo falou e observou as labaredas diminuindo e surgindo as formas dos dois Feiticeiros por trás delas. 'Poder espantoso.' Sussurrou observando boquiaberto a magia de sua Mestra.

Continua.

* * *

 ** _Notas da Autora:_**

 _Olá! Este capitulo está enorme, eu tentei explicar melhor o que deixei meio jogado na versão original. Esta teoria dos Universos Paralelos e a teoria dos Muitos Mundos realmente existem. De forma separada, mas no final eles se interligam. Não é uma matéria muito divulgada no colegial e nem na graduação. Acho mesmo que só na graduação de Física. Na graduação de engenharia a gente discute um pouco no que chamamos de Física Moderna, mas é bem rapidamente, a gente entra mais fundo na questão da relatividade do tempo._

 _A primeira vez que eu ouvi sobre isso foi num programa da Discovery Channel, depois minha mente insana fez eu escrever alguma coisa na versão original e eu quis trabalhar melhor esta explicação na versão reeditada. É uma teoria interessante, para quem gosta de estudar o assunto um pouco mais a fundo, pode achar coisas bem legais. Há excelentes filmes que abordam este tema de forma mais profunda, e alguns livros também (não me vem nenhum agora na cabeça, mas eu sei que tem). Algumas pessoas vão achar este capitulo confuso e tal, mas tentei ser o mais didática possível, espero que tenha conseguido esclarecer de forma simples uma teoria bem complexa. Além disso, a trama de Feiticeiros não segue completamente a teoria e tal, existe obviamente, a questão dramática e criativa. Licença literária._

 _É isso, mais um capítulo postado e vamos seguindo em frente. Espero estar amarrando alguns fios que eu achei que ficaram soltos na versão original._

 _E finalmente eu escrevi a cena que todo mundo estava me cobrando desde a viagem que eles fizeram lá para o passado, outro universo, sabe-se lá para onde eles foram! Olha, sei que muita gente quer me matar e coisa e tal, mas a versão original está lá, bonitinha (quer dizer, horrível! Cheia de erros ortográficos e gramaticais, mas tá lá!) para todos poderem reler se tiverem coragem. Eu fiz a cena da primeira vez deles como de qualquer casal de jovens. Sem nenhum super acontecimento que possa mexer com os universos e destruí-los de forma sequenciada e coisa e tal… tudo bem… mais para frente o negócio fica mais complicado, mas eu tentei aqui fazer uma cena singela de um casal jovem apaixonado, okay? Pronto! Falei!_

 _Vamos lá esclarecer uma coisa muito importante. Seguinte:_ _ **FEITICEIROS**_ _não é uma reedição, o termo correto (como a Yoru me alertou) é_ _ **releitura da história original**_ _. E apesar de, essencialmente, contar a mesma história, faz isso de uma maneira diferente, mais enxuta, coerente e madura (palavras dela inclusive quando estávamos conversando sobre isso). Concluindo, não esperem exatamente o mesmo que a versão original, pois não virá._

 _Obrigada a todos que acompanham esta nova história e obrigada pelos reviews e e-mails e todas as demonstrações de carinho._

 _Beijos_

 _Kath_

* * *

 ** _Notas das Revisoras:_**

 ** _Rô:_** _Huuuummmmm...huuuummmmm..._

 _Sempre que releio esse capítulo penso em Flash... Ele volta ao passado, e sempre que retorna algo está diferente, tem universos paralelos, ou Sliders, um seriado antigo de Universos Paralelos, ou Stargate… Para… tem muitas referências a Universos Alternativos._

 _Eu não curto profecias... Alguém sempre se machuca nessa... Harry Potter, alguém? Pode até ser que a aproximação do Syaoran junto à Sakura seja baseada nessa história de pilar e protetor... Mas passou disso... Amor, gente... Mais forte que qualquer outro sentimento ou mesmo profecia._

 _Rolou... eeeee... Espero que com camisinha, afinal proteção é tudo..._

 _Eu gosto desse capítulo, começa zen, tomando sorvete... E termina... Uau... Mais seres do mal... Ei, isso rimou._

 _E as coisas estão esquentando..._

 _Beleza People... Até o próximo._

 _Bjs_

 ** _Yoru:_** _Agora é que entramos efetivamente na história de Feiticeiros ou, pelo menos, começamos a entender melhor o que acontece por trás de todos os eventos e desafios que nossos heróis têm enfrentado. Acho muito interessante toda essa teoria de Universos alternativos, tempo e espaço, buracos de minhoca. Volta e meia me pego lendo artigos de física quântica. Sim, sou da área de humanas, mas exatas me fascinam. Problema?_

 _Argh! Confesso que detesto esse papo de profecia, também, viu. Como esse pessoal se atreve a reduzir o que Sakura e Syaoran sentem um pelo outro a algo tão trivial? Inaceitável. Não há profecia que supere Amor verdadeiro e eles irão provar isso! Eu tenho certeza… ou, pelo menos espero…_

 _Bem… Enquanto isso, eles conseguiram ir até o fim e passaram a primeira noite juntos. Adorei, adorei, adorei! Bem pé no chão. Nada explosivo ou extremamente aterrador e capaz de deixar o mundo de cabeça para baixo. A única magia sendo o fato de terem finalmente se unido em corpo como há muito seus espíritos ansiavam. Lindo!_

 _Adoro a próxima parte! Uma de minha partes favoritas. Mal posso esperar pela a próxima semana._

 _Ja, nee…_

 _Yoru._


	10. Os Visitantes do Futuro

.

 ** _FEITICEIROS_**

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Os Visitantes do Futuro**

Sakura viu aos poucos as labaredas de fogo se extinguindo por trás de seu poderoso Escudo. Franziu a testa, estava em alerta, pois, diferente dos outros monstros que tanto ela quanto Li estavam constantemente enfrentando, sentia a presença de dois poderosos seres bem mais agressivos e evoluídos na magia também. Eles estavam próximos, sabia disto.

'Cadê vocês?' Li sussurrou, olhando para todos os lados, procurando-os, tinha a espada em punho.

'Ali.' Sakura falou, fazendo o rapaz virar-se e encarar duas figuras exóticas que se aproximavam lentamente dos dois. Sakura pôde identificar uma mulher e um homem vestidos com roupas tradicionais de luta. A mulher tinha traços ocidentais, ruiva com os cabelos presos em um grossa trança. O olhar dela era marcante pela maquiagem pesada. Já o homem tinha traços orientais, porte forte, um pouco mais alto que Syaoran. Estava com uma túnica negra cobrindo-o que foi logo jogada para um canto mostrando que tinha físico de lutador. A energia que os dois emanavam, era pesada e quase nociva.

'Estávamos procurando por vocês, que bom que encontramos os dois juntos.' O homem falou finalmente parando a poucos metros do casal de Feiticeiros.

'Ora, ora, Sakura Kinomoto não é tão bonita como dizem.' A mulher falou com desdém. Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha assustada por ela saber quem era.

'Como sabe o meu nome?' A Feiticeira perguntou.

O estranho casal parou encarando-os. 'Todos do mundo da magia os conhecem, os escolhidos para evitar o caos do mundo.' A mulher falou em tom teatral.

Li bufou irritado, aquela estória de caos já estava enchendo o saco dele.

A mulher tirou os olhos da jovem e fitou Syaoran que estava ao lado dela, sorriu de lado e Sakura trincou os dentes, colocando o báculo na frente do rapaz que arregalou os olhos de leve vendo aquilo. A namorada estava de sacanagem com ele?

'Está olhando para o meu namorado?' perguntou, assustando ainda mais, se fosse possível, o guerreiro chinês. Nunca imaginou Sakura ciumenta daquela maneira.

A mulher riu com gosto. 'Sabe cuidar bem do que é seu, não é?'

Sakura deu um passo a frente e encarou a mulher com chamas nos olhos, sabia reconhecer muito bem o olhar de luxúria sobre o namorado e não gostou nem um pouco disto. 'Você nem tem ideia.' Respondeu de forma baixa e fatal.

'Mirena!' O homem a chamou. 'Não viemos aqui para você ficar com suas besteiras.'

A mulher deu de ombros. 'Eu sei de nossa missão. Só estou sendo curiosa, Takeda. Não é todo dia que se encontra duas figuras históricas.'

Li observava os dois. Sakura estava a sua frente como se fosse uma loba. Sorriu de lado, não tinha pensado que um dia veria uma cena como aquela, talvez porque era sempre ela o objeto de cobiça e ele o seu protetor. Posição interessante em que estava agora, pensou intrigado.

Takeda materializou uma espada comprida na mão direita e a empunhou na direção de Li. 'Faço questão de te matar, Li.'

Li rodou sua espada na mão e olhou de esguelha a namorada. 'Você dá conta da tiazinha sozinha?'

'Vou arrancar os olhos dela.' Sakura falou já com sua espada nas mãos.

'Fica fria.' Ele sussurrou para ela em posição de luta, abaixou a espada movendo-a para o outro lado e segurando com as duas mãos o punho da arma. 'Eles não são seres das trevas, mas têm muita magia. Cabeça quente não faz pensar direito.' Aconselhou a namorada, vendo os dentes dela trincarem observando a mulher que não tirava os olhos dele.

'Isso pode funcionar contigo, Syaoran.' Ela falou pronta para abaixar o escudo. 'Comigo, o buraco é mais embaixo.'

Observaram o casal caminhar em volta deles e, logo em seguida, atacaram-nos. A sequência foi rápida, Takeda pulou para cima de Li com a espada em punho. O Chinês se defendeu do primeiro ataque e pulou afastando-se de Sakura, logo teve que barrar outra sequência de ataques, mal tendo tempo de revidar devido às incessantes estocadas do homem contra ele. As espadas se chocavam com fúria soltando faíscas de metal e pura energia. Afastaram-se devido à violência dos golpes que um desferia contra o outro. Li jogou sua espada na outra mão, rodou-a e voltou a atacar, não queria dar brecha para o inimigo, no braço direito já tinha um pequeno arranhão. Pulou dando um chute atingindo o homem e pegando o pulso deste que segurava a arma, virou-se e deu uma cotovelada no peito, com o braço que segurava sua espada e, subindo o punho fechado, acertou no rosto do inimigo, girou o corpo rápido e acertou um outro soco nele fazendo Takeda deslizar por alguns metros com a força do golpe.

Estava com o rosto sangrando, constatou o homem irritado. Ele voltou a desferir golpes no guerreiro chinês que apenas esquivava-se, revidando de forma certeira.

Yue tinha os olhos cravados em Li, pensando em como o rapaz tinha evoluído na arte da luta. Era uma máquina de golpes, sabia que inicialmente o inimigo apresentava uma magia mais forte que a do rapaz, estava pronto para protegê-lo, mas simplesmente permaneceu parado imaginando que caso se aproximasse poderia ser atingindo pelos terríveis golpes que os dois lutadores desferiam um no outro.

'Sakura...' Ouviu a voz sussurrada e aflita de Tomoyo ao seu lado, desviou os olhos e observou sua mestra lutando contra a outra feiticeira. Deu um passo a frente pensando em ajudá-la, mas bateu no escudo de Sakura. Ela o tinha levantado para proteger os amigos e para avisar de forma diplomática que era para eles ficarem fora da ação.

'Ela está se superando.' Kerberus comentou com o parceiro.

O Anjo semicerrou os olhos na sua mestra e na aura brilhante dela. Sakura estava usando Espada e Luta ao mesmo tempo. Pelo jeito a convivência com o namorado tinha feito a jovem apreciar este tipo de modalidade na magia. Observou o semblante da Mestra pensando que aquela menininha que havia conhecido mudou muito, estava com uma autoconfiança impressionante em suas habilidades, isso era bom, mas também perigoso. Ela não poderia ficar limitada àquelas duas cartas...

Arregalou os olhos quando a jovem invocou Bosque e árvores brotaram das profundezas da terra com seus galhos fortíssimos aprisionando o inimigo. Sorriu de lado, enganou-se, Sakura tinha mais criatividade.

Mirena debatia-se tentando se livrar dos galhos que prendiam tanto suas mãos quanto os seus pés, por mais que usasse sua magia para cortar aquelas malditas plantas, outras apareciam para aprisioná-la. Sentiu quando um galho agarrou-lhe o pescoço e o comprimiu fazendo a passagem de ar diminuir. Encarou com espanto a Mestra das Cartas que a fitava com intensidade. Estava presa e cansada pelo esforço de tentar se libertar. Sakura abaixou o cetro e caminhou na direção de sua presa. Seu olhar era fatal, fazendo a mulher suar frio.

'Quem são vocês?' A Feiticeira perguntou. Não obteve resposta e jogou uma carta para cima. 'Água.' As ondas mágicas circularam o corpo da inimiga de sua mestra, envolvendo-a. Sakura reparou o olhar de desespero da mulher e cessou sua magia, fitava agora o corpo trêmulo a sua frente, cuspindo água e tentando desesperadamente buscar ar para os pulmões. 'Quem são vocês?' Repetiu sabendo que a resposta viria em seguir.

'Futuro...' Ela sussurrou. 'Somos do futuro. Muito depois do Caos que vocês vão enfrentar.'

'Futuro.' A feiticeira repetiu, não sabendo se acreditava ou não .

'Viemos de um futuro onde a magia é perseguida como uma doença e não como uma evolução da espécie humana. Os idiotas sem um pingo de poder controlam o estado e o mundo, fazendo mais e mais besteiras.'

'A magia nunca deve ser usada para atrair para si poder e riqueza.' A Feiticeira retrucou.

'Você não tem ideia do que poderá fazer. Você preferiu acabar com o Caos e manter esta porcaria de universo neste estado atrasado de evolução. Sacrifícios humanos são necessários para que a evolução aconteça.'

'Eu não sei se você é mais louca pelo que fala ou por olhar para o meu namorado daquela maneira.' Sakura falou irritada e estranhou o desenho de um sorriso maldoso nos lábios de Mirena.

'Acha que ele vai ficar ao seu lado para sempre?' Ela peguntou finalmente, encarando-a de frente com um olhar que era de deboche. 'Ele morre no Caos.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Você mente.' Disse, mas sentiu que sua voz falhou, recriminou-se por isso, e a mulher a sua frente soltou uma gargalhada.

'E agora, Sakura Kinomoto? Acho que lhe dei uma informação privilegiada de seu próprio futuro, não?' Era palpável a ironia da fala dela.

'Trovão!' A descarga elétrica atingiu a mulher que gritou. Bosque recuou soltando o corpo que caiu no chão, movimentando-se de forma espasmódica devido ao forte golpe.

De repente ouviu-a começar a sussurrar algumas palavras, parecia ser algum tipo de oração, e observou o corpo levantar-se devagar do chão. A jovem feiticeira não sabia, mas afastado das duas, Takeda começava a sussurrar as mesmas palavras já que estava em terrível desvantagem na luta contra Li.

Os corpos dos dois magos começaram a brilhar envoltos em uma luz negra, flutuaram aproximando-se. Impuseram suas mãos na direção um do outro. Sakura sentiu quando Li parou ao seu lado, a respiração dele era ligeiramente ofegante. "Ele morre"! As palavras da inimiga ecoaram na sua cabeça, fazendo a jovem sentir o peito fisgar de dor. Não conseguiria viver sem ele. Tinha que ser mentira. Ela mentira para ganhar tempo e começar o ritual mágico sabe-se Deus para o quê. Sentiu a magia deles explodindo. Li arregalou os olhos e envolveu a jovem com seus braços para protegê-la da energia.

'Droga!' Ele soltou.

Sakura levantou uma muralha de gelo enorme a frente dos dois protegendo-os de tudo que voava ao redor do parque tentando atingi-los. Escudo fazia o seu papel protegendo seus guardiões e a amiga.

Como um imenso buraco negro puxando tudo ao seu redor, os dois inimigos desapareceram. A calmaria e o silêncio absoluto instalaram-se no parque. Syaoran afastou-se de Sakura observando o local que os inimigos desapareceram. Sakura girou o báculo nas mãos fazendo a sua muralha mágica desaparecer.

'Eles fugiram...' Ela sussurrou, mas ainda sentia a sensação de perigo iminente, um perigo palpável e não era apenas pela besteira que a mulher tinha lhe dito.

Li franziu a testa pensando que reconhecia aquela invocação de algum lugar, recriminava-se por não lembrar direito. A respiração dele ainda estava levemente acelerada devido a luta travada há pouco. 'Tem alguma coisa errada.' Falou mais para si mesmo do que para a namorada. De repente uma carta saiu do bolso de Sakura e pairou na frente do casal de feiticeiros. Ela brilhava intensamente. A jovem levantou o braço e a carta se aproximou ficando ao alcance de sua mestra. 'Retorno.' Li reconheceu a figura estampada. 'Droga! Claro!' Finalmente conseguindo se lembrar de suas aulas incessantes de magia das trevas. 'Eles foram para o passado.'

'Exatamente.' A voz de Yue não assustou os dois, apenas os alertou que não estavam sozinhos. Sakura desviou rapidamente os olhos do seu guardião lunar e observou a amiga. Sentiu alívio por constatar que ela estava bem, sem machucados. Tinha ordenado Escudo protegê-los a todo custo, por isso teve que improvisar uma barreira para proteger tanto ela como o namorado com Gelo.

'Aquela mulher falou que era do futuro.' Sakura repassou a informação que obteve.

'Por que viajantes de futuro viriam para cá?' Kerberus falou ainda incerto se a jovem deveria acreditar no que a inimiga contou.

'Disse que era para evitar que nós combatêssemos o tal do Caos.' Falou agora sem tirar os olhos de sua carta. Retorno estava tentando lhe dizer algo, mas não conseguia entender. Fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar para que entrasse em sincronia com uma de suas amadas companheiras. Yue percebeu isso.

Syaoran passou a mão pela cabeleira rebelde, compartilhava o mesmo sentimento de perigo que a namorada. 'Aquilo foi uma invocação para viagem do tempo. Para que tempo aqueles idiotas foram?'

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o namorado profundamente. 'Para o nosso.' Ela observou Syaoran levantar de leve uma sobrancelha sem entender direito. 'Eles vão nos atacar mais novos.' Explicou.

'Tem certeza?'

'Absoluta.' Foi a resposta segura dela. 'Retorno me falou.'

Yue e Kerberus não esconderam a surpresa, entreolharam-se preocupados. Comunicar-se diretamente com as cartas e não apenas as solicitar para usar magia era um passo grande demais para a Feiticeira, era como se ela não só as estivesse manipulando como fazia no princípio, mas tornando-as parte da sua magia. Uma coisa era usar Disparo, Luta, Espada ou Escudo para se proteger e atacar. Manipular as cartas de forma precisa e rápida era um passo que a jovem já tinha dado, agora entender cartas mais complexas como Retorno, Tempo, Labirinto, Trevas era algo muito maior.

'Temos que ir atrás deles, então?' Li perguntou observando a namorada, ela confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. Ele abaixou os olhos para a carta que Sakura tinha nas mãos. 'Precisamos ir ao templo Tsukimine para...'

'Não.' Sakura o interrompeu segurando sua mão e impedindo o namorado, que já estava pronto para correr em direção ao templo, de se afastar. Ele voltou-se para ela, fitando-a de forma interrogativa. 'Não preciso mais de ajuda.' Falou decidida jogando a carta para o alto e invocando seu poder. Uma luz forte circulou os dois Feiticeiros e, da mesma forma como os dois viajantes do futuro desapareceram, eles sumiram das vistas de Yue, Kerberus e Tomoyo.

Os dois guardiões se entreolharam novamente apreensivos, de certo modo estavam felizes pela evolução rápida da sua mestra, mas sabiam que fora rápida demais.

* * *

Sakura e Li estavam no Parque do Rei Pinguim. A Feiticeira segurou Retorno por um tempo, observando-a e agradecendo. Guardou sua carta junto com as outras no bolso de trás da calça jeans. Observou Li a sua frente, sorrindo-lhe de leve.

'Estou impressionado.' O rapaz falou sinceramente. A jovem sorriu um pouco encabulada.

'Vamos ver se estamos na época certa. Foi a primeira vez que fiz sem ajuda.'

Ele concordou balançando de leve a cabeça. Estendeu a mão para a namorada e logo teve seus dedos entrelaçados aos dela. 'Tenho certeza que conseguiu.' Syaoran beijou de leve a testa da amada e se afastou . 'Vamos encontrá-los.'

Não precisaram de muito tempo para conseguirem identificar tanto suas presenças de quando criança como as dos dois feiticeiros do futuro. Sakura franziu a testa. 'Eles já nos encontraram.' Saíram correndo em direção ao local.

* * *

Sakura com apenas onze anos estava encolhida atrás do seu báculo olhando para as duas figuras esquisitas que estavam atacando-a e a Syaoran. O menino chinês estava a sua frente tentando defendê-la. Lágrimas de angústia e dor, pelos ferimentos que tinha sofrido, saíam dos olhos esmeralda. Ela tinha tentado evitar os golpes com o Escudo, mas ele não foi o suficiente. O Escudo rachou fazendo com que Li e ela recebessem o golpe em cheio. Tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos e agora ela tinha medo de morrer e nunca mais ver as pessoas que tanto amava.

'É incrível como você é teimoso, não importa a época'. Takeda desabafou encarando o menino a sua frente.

'Por que nos atacam?' O menino perguntou empunhando a espada e tentando proteger a menina.

'Tadinho, é uma pena termos que matá-los, mas quem mandou serem tão teimosos.' Mirena falou sorrindo de forma insana ao perceber Sakura encolhida como um animalzinho que levou um chute.

'Por que não nos deixam em paz?!' Sakura falou ainda com lágrimas nos olhos

'Como é divertido. Era tão dona de si, Sakura Kinomoto, agora não passa de uma menininha chorona.'

Takeda não segurou o sorriso de vitória, pois conseguiria, finalmente, aniquilar Li da face da Terra. 'Vamos acabar com isso. Quero voltar logo para ver os resultados de nossa missão.'

Mirena concordou com um gesto, já tinham se divertido o bastante com os fedelhos, era melhor terminar de uma vez. 'Tem razão. Vou acabar com vocês de uma vez. Fúria do Fogo!'

Li só teve tempo de abraçar Sakura, tentando protegê-la, ele sabia que aquele era o fim dos dois, mas, mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que não poderia protegê-la do ataque, queria morrer abraçado à garota que sempre esteve em seus pensamentos e a quem ele, covardemente, não confessara seus sentimentos.

Houve uma explosão e chamas cercaram as duas crianças encolhidas e abraçadas. O casal ria quase que loucamente. Porém Mirena foi a primeira a parar de rir ao ver as chamas desaparecerem e surgir um escudo forte e intocado. 'Mas como? Ela não tinha poder para isso...'

'Mas eu tenho.' Sakura falou surgindo atrás dos inimigos. O casal se virou e encarou os dois Feiticeiros, contra quem haviam duelado há pouco, parados encarando-os com fúria.

'Como descobriram? Não é possível, deviam estar mortos.'

'Nunca subestime o passado, Takeda. Deveria ter aprendido isso.' Syaoran respondeu de forma debochada, observando que agora o homem não se mostrava mais tão confiante da vitória.

A jovem feiticeira deu alguns passos a frente sem tirar os olhos de Mirena. 'Como puderam atacar crianças inocentes, arrependo-me de não ter quebrado seu pescoço quando tive oportunidade.' Estava pronta para voltar a atacar aquela mulher quando sentiu a mão do namorado no seu ombro.

'Deixa comigo, por favor.' Pediu de forma gentil. Fez um gesto na direção do casalzinho de onze anos que fitava os quatro adultos com imensa curiosidade, deixando claro que intervinha não para protegê-la. 'Cuide das crianças, devem estar feridas e assustadas. Não será bom para elas verem o que precisará ser feito.' Falou para a namorada que entendeu a que o rapaz se referia. Ela precisava fazer com que as crianças ficassem de fora do que aconteceria.

Desviou os olhos de Li e fitou as crianças, pareciam dois bichinhos assustados e realmente estavam machucadas, principalmente o menino, obviamente. Não teve como não constatar isso. 'Está bem.' Decidiu, baixando o cetro mágico e caminhando devagar em direção aos pequenos. 'Nuvem!'

Uma neblina densa cobriu o parque do Rei Pinguim impedindo qualquer um de ver o que acontecia a mais de dois palmos de distância. Syaoran agradeceu ao bom senso da namorada. Encarou pela última vez as figuras tanto de Mirena e Takeda antes de não ser mais possível usar o sentido da visão. Rodou a espada na mão esquerda e depois, jogando-a na mão direita, levantou-a na posição de combate. Logo os dois atacaram o rapaz ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura pôde ouvir o barulho dos golpes potentes de espada e luta corporal travada entre os três. Sabia que Syaoran conseguiria, confiava na força do namorado. A jovem feiticeira entrou no seu escudo e observou as duas crianças. O pequeno Syaoran ainda tinha um dos braços envolvendo a menina de forma protetora, mantendo-se o tempo todo entre ela e sua forma infantil. A jovem esboçou um sorriso ao constatar isso, abaixando-se até ficar na altura deles, e deixou seu báculo ao lado no chão.

Syaoran aproximou-se da jovem estranha com desconfiança, apesar de não acreditar muito no que estava vendo com seus próprios olhos. Voltou-se para a menina atrás de si que tinha os olhos glaucos chorosos. Fitou a jovem ruiva novamente e franziu a testa.

Sakura desistiu de controlar o sorriso, observando como Li era bonitinho quando criança. Era um menino lindo. Pegou o rosto dele com as duas mãos assustando-o ainda mais, se fosse possível. 'Você está bem?' Não conseguiu disfarçar o tom carinhoso da pergunta. O menino balançou a cabeça afirmando que estava bem. 'Sempre foi teimoso, não? Não deveria tê-los enfrentado sozinho.'

Ele desviou os olhos da jovem. 'Não sou homem de fugir de uma luta, moça.'

'Sei disso.' Tirou um lenço do bolso e colocou por cima do ferimento dele. 'Segure firme para estancar o sangue.' Pediu e voltou-se para a menina que observava a tudo com o rosto choroso. Ela sorriu, vendo-se menina e pensou em como era maravilhosa aquela época de tanta inocência e amor. 'Você está machucada?' Perguntou, levantando-se e parando em frente a ela que fungava. Abaixou-se envolvendo-a com carinho em seus braços. 'Shiiii... já vai passar.' Pediu. Sentiu quando os bracinhos a envolveram e a cabecinha repousou no seu ombro. Ouviu os soluços começando a diminuir mostrando que ela estava se acalmando. 'E então, está machucada?'

'Meus joelhos.' A menina falou com fiozinho de voz. Sakura se afastou dela e desceu os olhos nos joelhos esfolados.

'Vamos cuidar deles logo, está bem?'

'Quem é você?' Ela ouviu a voz do menino perguntando, virou-se e o fitou sobre o ombro direito.

Sabia que ele já estava desconfiado. Observou o garoto cravar os olhos curiosos no seu báculo assim que ela entrou pelo escudo. Era o mesmo que usava quando menina, porém maior. Se mentisse seria pior, ele não acreditaria, além disso... ela desviou os olhos do menino observando mais além dele, Li estava ainda lutando contra os dois inimigos. Estava preocupada com o namorado. Podia não ver de forma clara, mas conseguia sentir as auras se locomovendo de forma rápida, chocando-se com fúria. Reparou que a presença de Li estava mais forte, ele estava se superando, assim como ela. Estava rápido e de certa forma mortal. Engoliu seco, lembrando-se das palavras dele antes de se separarem. Li estava certo, teria que matá-los ou eles poderiam atacá-los em outra e mais outra época, sendo um ciclo sem fim de viagens no tempo e perseguições. Respirou fundo e de forma pesada. Voltou a tirar os olhos da neblina e fitar o rosto do namorado quando jovem. Ele era tão inocente, tão bonitinho. Como imaginar que aquele anjinho seria obrigado a se transformar naquela máquina de luta e guerra? Engoliu um bolo enorme que havia se formado na sua garganta.

'Quem são vocês?' O menino insistiu na pergunta apontando com o braço o que estava acontecendo além da nebulosidade.

Era melhor não mentir. 'Acho que já tem a resposta, não?' Respondeu com uma outra pergunta.

'Você é ela...' Ele sussurrou apontando para a menina que olhava a tudo assustada ainda. 'E ele...' voltou-se para trás mostrando-se perdido. 'Eu?'

* * *

Li protegeu-se dos ataques sequenciais de Mirena e Takeda. Estava só na luta corporal, porque no fundo gostava de colocar a prova todo treinamento pesado pelo que fora obrigado a passar. Se aqueles anos no inferno teriam que ter resultado, pelo menos que seus duros e amargos aprendizados fossem testados. Pulou, desviando de um ataque conjunto, apoiou uma das mãos no chão e enlaçou o pescoço de Takeda com as pernas jogando-o para longe como um boneco de pano. O homem bateu numa árvore gemendo. Estava com inúmeros ferimentos por todo o corpo. Mirena não estava muito atrás, e apesar da mulher estar armada com duas tessens, que eram leques de guerra com lâminas afiadíssimas, estas só tinham feito poucos arranhões no guerreiro chinês. Li já se mostrava impaciente.

'Acho melhor terminarmos com isso.' Sussurrou pensando que já estava há muito tempo lutando contra eles. Sabia que a namorada era impaciente e admirava-se pela Nuvem ainda estar encobrindo tudo, impedindo a visão clara do combate. Logo Sakura apareceria para ver o motivo da demora e, por distração, poderia abaixar a magia permitindo que as crianças vissem o que estava acontecendo. Não se perdoaria se revelasse para si mesmo em tão tenra idade em que havia se tornado.

'Imperador do trovão e das tempestades elétricas, eu o invoco ao meu auxílio! Agora!' Falou, fazendo uma poderosa descarga elétrica descer dos céus e atingir os dois inimigos que gritaram. O jovem apertou a espada com as duas mãos. Era agora, tinha que finalizá-los de forma certeira. Só esperava que os dois virassem pó como os demônios que combatia ou teria que arranjar um jeito de sumir com os corpos. Corria na direção deles quando foi surpreendido por uma ventania. Takeda, num momento de desespero, usou magia para tentar atacá-lo. O guerreiro chinês mal foi atingido, mas o redemoinho de vento fez a neblina de Sakura se dissipar. Li hesitou em finalizar o ataque sabendo que era observado pelas crianças.

Sakura franziu a testa, observando a neblina se dissipando e a figura dos três lutadores aparecerem nítidas a sua frente, arregalou os olhos ao ver Li correndo na direção dos inimigos, pronto para acertá-los, mas freando o ataque por saber que era observado. 'Virem-se!' Ela ordenou e foi obedecida prontamente pela menina, no entanto, o menino era mais teimoso. Não só não tinha se virado, como dera um passo a frente tocando no escudo da jovem.

Li apertou a empunhadura da arma e virou-se rapidamente para trás, seus olhos cruzaram com os do menino assustado. Não. Não faria isso na frente dele. Hesitou e o preço da sua hesitação foi um golpe no ombro pela espada de Takeda.

'Syaoran!' Sakura gritou vendo o rapaz ser ferido. Saiu do Escudo passando pelo menino que tinha os olhos vidrados na cena. 'Disparo!' Ela gritou desesperada. 'Flecha!' Invocou duas magias ao mesmo tempo, acertando os dois inimigos que estavam prontos para dar o bote no namorado. Eles afastaram-se dela e sumiram como fumaça.

'Não poderão ficar aqui para sempre...' Ouviu a voz da mulher antes dela desaparecer. Não ligou, correu até Li que estava com o braço sangrando pelo grande ferimento. Sangue escorria por todo o membro e sujava a espada do guerreiro.

'Desculpe-me.' Ela falou observando-o. 'Não sei como a Nuvem se dissipou. Desculpe-me.' Falou não sabendo direito o que fazer. Fitava o ferimento do namorado. Tinha visto a troca de olhares entre ele e o menino e a decisão de não dar o golpe mortal na frente do garoto.

Ele sorriu de leve para acalmar a namorada. 'Não foi culpa sua.' Falou com tranquilidade. 'Está tudo bem. Só preciso de mais alguns pontos.'

'Vamos para o hospital.' Ela sentenciou.

'Não podemos aparecer com os nossos documentos.' Ele esclareceu, transformando a espada em sua esfera negra e guardando-a no bolso. 'Vamos a casa da senhora Mizuki. Ela saberá o que fazer.'

Sakura tirou o casaco que vestia e o estendeu para o namorado que o enrolou no braço para cobrir o ferimento. Eles perceberam a aproximação das crianças e, principalmente, do menino curioso que ele era.

O menino de olhos castanhos parou na frente do rapaz e o encarou. Franziu a testa, ainda incapaz de acreditar que estava em frente de si mesmo mais velho. Desceu os olhos para o machucado dele. 'Isso deve estar doendo.' Falou francamente. Syaoran concordou, dando um longo suspiro, era melhor ir logo procurar a senhora para pedir-lhe, sem ter que dar muitas explicações, para lhe ajudar. 'Quem eram eles? Por que estavam nos atacando e por que vocês vieram para nos ajudar?' O menino perguntou encarando o jovem guerreiro.

'Eram de um futuro além do nosso.' Syaoran começou a responder, se bem se conhecia não sossegaria até encontrar as respostas, não tinham muito tempo para isso. 'Eles nos atacaram em nosso tempo e os perseguimos até este.' Não era de todo mentira, era apenas uma explicação sumarizada e que o rapaz ponderou ser suficiente para que a curiosidade do garoto fosse controlada. 'E sabe que não deve perguntar mais nada porque não podemos falar do futuro.' Viu o menino concordar com a cabeça. Seus olhos logo fitaram Sakura menina.

Sakura percebeu um sorriso doce desenhado nos lábios do namorado, pouco antes dele fitá-la. Reparou que Syaoran corou levemente. Talvez constatando como ela havia crescido. Não pôde negar que fizera a mesma comparação entre o menino, que ainda olhava intrigado para eles, e o namorado.

Sakura deu um passo e parou próxima ao rapaz; como gostaria de abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto o amava; quando o observou ser atingido e gritar de dor, foi como se seu coração congelasse no peito.

* * *

'Isto aqui foi bem feio, Senhor Li.' A bondosa senhora Mizuki, assim como Li previu, não fez nenhum comentário sobre eles aparecerem na casa dela. Estavam com as duas crianças assustadas, não poderiam se manter longe delas até resolverem o problema. Seriam alvos fáceis naquela idade. 'Tome isto aqui, ajudará a aguentar a dor.' Ela falou estendendo um vidrinho com um líquido.

'Não preciso.' Ele falou recusando. Já estava acostumado a fazer curativos e tomar pontos sem grandes preocupações.

Sakura caminhou até a senhora e pegou o recipiente de vidro das mãos dela com força. Abriu e estendeu para o namorado. 'Tome.' Ordenou de forma rígida.

Li não aceitou, desviou os olhos dela fitando um canto qualquer no cômodo. 'A dor me faz sentir vivo.' Falou esperando que ela entendesse. 'Às vezes ela é a única coisa que faz você ter certeza de que ainda está vivo e não, morto.' Bateu de leve na mão da jovem, recusando e pedindo novamente para a senhora iniciar os pontos. Ele sabia que quanto antes fechasse o ferimento menores seriam as chances de infecção. Tomaria um anti-inflamatório como remédio para evitar ficar doente, mas não tomaria uma poção para se dopar naquela situação. Takeda e Mirena poderiam aparecer e ele precisava estar com os sentidos bem claros. 'Não vamos discutir, Sakura. Estão nos olhando. Melhor levá-los para a sala.' Ele fez um gesto indicando as duas crianças no batente da porta da pequena saleta da Senhora Mizuki.

Sakura rodou os olhos pensando que tinha vontade de dar um soco no namorado, talvez assim aquela maldita nuvem negra que volta e meia cobria os olhos tão amados desaparecesse de alguma maneira. Pegou um pouco de gaze e antisséptico e caminhou, afastando-se dele e da Senhora. 'Cuide bem dele, por favor.' Pediu para a senhora, tentando sorrir sem conseguir, antes de começar a, literalmente, empurrar os dois curiosos para a sala. 'Vamos, vamos... não tem nada para vocês verem aqui.'

Antes de sair ainda voltou-se para trás onde a senhora começava a fazer os pontos no ferimento. Observou os punhos cerrados do namorado, estava doendo, mas o cabeça dura era teimoso demais. Soltou um longo suspiro voltando sua atenção para as duas crianças. 'Está na hora de cuidar de vocês também.'

As crianças sentaram no sofá, observando a aconchegante casa perto do templo Tsukimine. Havia uma estante enorme com vários potinhos de vidro coloridos que brilhavam conforme a luz da televisão os atingia. Sakura molhou a gaze com o líquido e começou a limpar o ferimento da testa do menino. Estava tentando analisar se havia necessidade de dar uns pontos ou não, mas constatou aliviada que não era profundo como o do rapaz, daria para fazer o curativo uma com fita adesiva sem problema. O menino deixou ser cuidado, mas a jovem sabia que por dentro ele estava um verdadeiro vulcão de ansiedade.

'Machucou-se em algum outro lugar, Syaoran?' Ela perguntou com carinho e viu ele negando com a cabeça.

'Sakura está com os joelhos machucados.' O menino falou e virou-se para menina. 'Desculpe-me. Não consegui lhe proteger.'

Ela sorriu. 'Não, Syaoran. Você me protegeu. Esteve ao meu lado e isso é que importa.' Ela fechou o sorriso e o fitou profundamente. 'Tive muito medo que lhe machucassem.'

'E eu que lhe fizessem mal.'

A jovem semicerrou os olhos observando os dois se fitando profundamente. Estava tão na cara que se amavam que não entendia como pudera demorar tanto para descobrir os seus sentimentos. Começou a tratar os ferimentos da menina, só estava mesmo com o joelho esfolado. Com o tempo ela tiraria aquilo de letra, pensou na quantidade de arranhões e escoriações que ela ganhara desde que aqueles seres das trevas começaram a invadir o universo deles. Já estava até acostumada a tomar um banho, dormir e só cuidar deles como devia no amanhecer depois de descansada.

'Prontinho.' Ela falou, levantando-se e pensando que teria que levá-los para casa. Teria que explicar a situação para Touya; ela sabia que o irmão não era tolo e que nunca acreditara em nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada que ela tinha lhe dado naquela idade. Suspirou pensando que o irmão implicaria ainda mais com o menino quando constatasse o óbvio ao ver ela e Li juntos. 'Estão com fome?'

As crianças confirmaram e ela bateu uma mão na outra tentando animá-las. 'Vamos fazer o jantar? A senhora Mizuki deve estar muito ocupada ainda.'

'Ele se machucou muito, não foi?' A menina perguntou olhando para a saleta onde o rapaz estava sendo cuidado, longe dos olhares curiosos.

'Um pouco.' A jovem respondeu tentando não passar preocupação. 'Mas vai ficar bem. Ele é forte.' Falou para tranquilizá-la.

'Sim... ele é muito forte.' Syaoran sussurrou com os olhos voltados para o mesmo lugar que a menina.

O que Sakura mais queria naquele momento era estar ao lado dele para ver se estava tudo bem, mas tinha que ficar com as crianças. 'Vamos lá? Vocês me ajudam?' Chamou caminhando em direção à cozinha e abrindo os armários para decidir o que fazer. Logo estava cozinhando e conversando de forma alegre com eles, tentando dissipar a preocupação causada pelos eventos do dia.

* * *

A jovem ruiva entrou na bela casa amarela e sentiu o coração cada vez mais apertado olhando para a velha sala onde costumava receber os amigos. A menina entrou, tirou os sapatos e virou-se para os outros. 'Por favor, entrem.'

Os Syaorans tinham ficado parados na porta esperando o convite, não era de bom tom entrar na casa de uma menina sem, pelo menos, serem convidados. Os dois sabiam que assim que Touya chegasse seria um desastre. Syaoran considerava que teriam de contar a verdade para o irmão da menina. Ele não queria deixar a namorada sozinha, mas o irmão dela, provavelmente, não permitiria a sua estadia na casa. De certo modo ele estaria até com razão. Além disso, estava cansado e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, queria rever uma outra pessoa. Takeda e Mirena foram muito feridos, precisariam de um tempo para se recuperar assim como ele.

Kero apareceu no alto da escada no segundo andar e arregalou os olhos assustado. Voou até sua mestra esperando uma explicação.

'Kero, é um pouco difícil de explicar...' a menina limitou-se a falar, mas sabia que o guardião curioso não deixaria por menos.

'Quem são vocês?'

A jovem aproximou-se do seu guardião solar e tentou sorrir. 'Sou eu Kero, Sakura. Só um pouco maior.'

O bichano olhou para ela com reprovação. 'Mas como?! Por que vieram para este tempo? Sabe muito bem que não podia usar a carta Retorno e interferir no curso natural das coisas.'

Syaoran rodou os olhos; estava cansado. Não estava com vontade de conversar com Kero. 'E você acha que estamos aqui a passeio, ô, bicho de pelúcia? Estamos aqui porque você não sabe fazer o seu trabalho direito que é proteger a sua mestra.'

'Moleque insolente, não venha me dizer o que fazer!'

'Então faça-o melhor. Onde estava quando sua mestra foi atacada? Jogando vídeo game?'

O bichano, sem saber o que responder, transformou-se na sua forma original e encarou sério o rapaz. 'Agora você está no tamanho adequado para enfrentar o poderoso Kerberus.'

'Não me faça rir, sabe muito bem que não vai conseguir fazer isso.'

Sakura rodou os olhos observando os dois. 'Parem vocês dois. Não aguento mais a implicância entre vocês. Kero, você também pare com esse negócio de querer aparecer, é sempre assim com Syaoran e Yue.'

'Mas são sempre eles que começam.' O bichano tentou se justificar.

'Ou você.'

A menina resolveu entrar na discussão, concordando. 'Ela tem razão. Você sempre implica com o Syaoran.'

'Até tu, Sakura?' Kero olhou desanimado.

'Volte logo para sua forma falsa. Vai que alguém aparece aqui em casa? Já temos problemas demais.' A menina ordenou já temendo que o irmão chegasse.

Kero bufou, mas obedeceu sua mestra. Encarou tanto o rapaz quanto o menino com um olhar assassino. 'Mas se tentarem alguma coisa contra a minha mestra vão se arrepender de terem nascido, moleques.'

'É sempre esta ladainha.' O menino falou soltando um suspiro desanimado.

'Vai se acostumando, depois ele fica muito mais chato.' Li achou melhor já alertar a si mesmo.

'Mais chato que isso, não dá.'

'Pode apostar que dá.' Respondeu encostando-se no batente da janela e olhando para o movimento da rua lá fora. Passou a mão levemente no machucado, pensando que a senhora Mizuki tinha feito o melhor que pôde, mas ainda estava ardendo. Ele sentiu que estava sendo observado e virou-se encarando os olhos esmeraldinos da namorada. Tentou sorrir para informar que estava tudo bem, só estava cansado, mas via claramente o semblante preocupado dela. 'Eu posso tomar um copo de água?' Perguntou virando-se para a menina que arregalou os olhos de leve.

Ela balançou a cabeça e caminhou em direção à cozinha. Syaoran desencostou-se da janela e seguiu-a; parou brevemente em frente à namorada e se fitaram rapidamente antes dele desaparecer na cozinha com a menina. Kero voou atrás dele, não permitiria que sua mestra ficasse sozinha com um moleque daquele tamanho.

Sakura observou a casa onde morou por grande parte da vida. Não tinha como não se sentir nostálgica. Olhou para a escrivaninha onde o pai trabalhava e suspirou. 'Vamos ver o que tem na televisão.' Falou pegando o controle remoto e ligando-a. Observou o menino parado olhando para a cozinha. Ele deveria estar bem ansioso para fazer um monte de perguntas para si mesmo mais velho, pensou sorrindo. Não tinha como não se encantar com ele.

Sentia uma vontade desesperada de ir até ele, abraçá-lo e fazê-lo jurar que não iria embora de Tomoeda, nunca. Que era para ele ficar na cidade, ficar com ela e evitar aqueles anos intermináveis de separação e dor que sofreu. Quando deu por si estava em frente ao garoto, abaixou-se ficando da altura dele e fez parte do que queria: envolveu-o de forma carinhosa abraçando-o forte contra o peito e fechando os olhos. Deus, como gostaria de tê-lo eternamente ao alcance dos seus braços. Assim que ela descobrisse seus verdadeiros sentimentos, conseguiria entender o porquê de não conseguir ficar longe dele.

O menino arregalou os olhos de leve ao ser envolvido por aquela jovem lindíssima. Nunca em sua mais louca fantasia sonharia em como sua Sakura ficaria linda quando crescesse. Deixou-se abraçar e fechou os olhos apenas inalando aquele perfume maravilhoso de cerejeiras.

'Ah, Syaoran...' Ela suspirou ainda abraçada a ele, sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, mas não permitiu que nenhuma caísse de seus olhos. Não queria assustá-lo. Sabia que não tinha este direito.

* * *

A menina caminhou até a pia, pegou um copo e o encheu de água, oferecendo ao rapaz que estava atrás de si. Observou que ele estava com semblante cansado. Seus olhos cravaram no ombro ferido, a bandagem estava coberta pela camiseta que ele tinha pegado emprestada com a senhora.

Syaoran aceitou e agradeceu. Foi até a mesa, deixando o copo e pegando o remédio que tinha comprado numa farmácia do bolso da calça jeans para tomar. Tomou devagar, olhando para a janela e pensando no que faria agora.

'Acho que vou fazer um chá para todos.' Ouviu a menina falando e logo o barulho de panelas e água. Estava cansado, mas tinha que esperar para falar com Touya. Deixou um suspiro sair dos seus lábios. 'Você está bem?' Ouviu a pergunta e voltou-se para a menina que o encarava de forma desconfiada. Os olhos glaucos brilhavam de forma intensa e ele sabia muito bem que ela o estava analisando. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta da menina sem desviar os olhos dos dela. Observou-a ficar ruborizada e sorriu de lado. 'Sabe, acho que você é mais alto que o Touya.'

O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha. 'Acha mesmo?'

'Hum-hum.' Ela respondeu agora encarando o chão e arrastando de leve o pé direito.

'Pode ser.'

Ela levantou o rosto e voltou a fitá-lo. Kero estava pousado na pia, observando o diálogo de sua mestra com a versão mais velha do odioso moleque e não gostou nada do que estava percebendo. A chaleira apitou, informando que a água já estava fervendo e assustando a menina que correu até o fogão. Li observou-a preparando o chá com cuidado e sorriu de leve. Ela era tão linda como ainda a tinha em suas lembranças. Suspirou novamente, virando o rosto e pegando o copo para terminar de tomar a água.

'Você tem namorada?' A pergunta fez Li se engasgar com a água.

'Sakura!' Kero a recriminou pela pergunta.

Syaoran voltou-se para ela e reparou que ela o olhava pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto finalizava de preparar a bandeja para levar o chá para os outros na sala. 'Por que quer saber?'

Sakura deu de ombros, mas ele conseguia ver bem o rosto vermelho da menina. Sorriu internamente observando isso. 'É que você mudou tanto, acho que deve ter um monte de namoradas assim como Touya e o Yukito.'

'E o que te interessa isso, Sakura? Aposto que não deve ter nenhuma. Como uma garota poderia se interessar por um moleque grosso como ele?' Kero interrompeu irritado com o rumo da conversa.

'Desculpa, não tinha o direito de perguntar isso.' Ela se desculpou, completamente envergonhada.

Syaoran deixou o copo na mesa. 'Está curiosa para saber o futuro dele?' Perguntou.

'De Syaoran?'

'Isso.'

A menina segurou as alças da bandeja de chá, mas não a levantou, sabia que estava vermelha. 'Um pouco. Espero que ele seja muito feliz. Ele me ajudou muito.' Respondeu com inocência.

'Peraí, ele nunca a ajudou em nada. Lembre-se de que ele tentou tirar as cartas de você.' Kero interveio novamente. Ela deu de ombros sem dar crédito ao que o bichano falou.

Syaoran caminhou até a menina e abaixou-se até tocar um joelho no chão ficando na altura do rosto dela. 'Ele a ajudará sempre que precisar, Sakura. Não se preocupe com isso.'

'Ontem você...' Ela começou um pouco incerta. 'Bem... no parque depois que eu falei com Yukito...' Ela levantou os olhos e eles se fitaram tão intensamente que Syaoran não pôde deixar de perceber todo o amor que eles transmitiam por ele. Era o mesmo olhar de sua querida namorada. 'Obrigada.' Ela falou por fim, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior denunciando seu nervosismo.

'Por que não agradece a ele? Não fui eu que a ajudei, foi ele.'

Ela sorriu de forma meiga fazendo o rapaz sorrir junto. 'Tem razão. Vou dizer isso a ele.' A menina desviou os olhos. 'Você gosta de verde, não é?

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Verde?'

'Sim. Da cor verde. A roupa que você usa… usava... é verde. Deve ser porque gosta de verde, não é?'

O rapaz não soube o que responder. A menina continuou. 'Quero fazer um cachecol. Eu não sei fazer ainda, mas eu vou aprender. Será que ele vai gostar?'

Li sorriu lembrando-se do cachecol que a menina lhe fez com tanto carinho. 'Acho que ele vai gostar bastante.' Ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso. O rapaz não teve como não admirá-lo, foi aquele sorriso lindo que o fez se encantar por ela.

Kero observou com cuidado a cena dos dois. Syaoran levantou-se, finalmente, estendendo os braços para alcançar a bandeja. 'Deixa que eu levo esta bandeja pesada para você'.

A menina arregalou os olhos. 'Não! Você está machucado. Deixa que eu levo.' Falou empurrando o rapaz de leve e sentiu uma leve descarga elétrica percorrer o seu corpo. Sentiu as faces tão quentes que pensou que estavam em brasas. Retraiu-se com o coração acelerado.

'Isso não foi nada.' Falou já pegando a bandeja e caminhando em direção a saída da cozinha. Encontrou a namorada abraçada ao menino e pigarreou.

Sakura afastou-se do menino, que tinha o rosto em brasas, e levantou-se encarando o namorado. Viu que ele fez um gesto com a cabeça informando que não era para ela falar nada. Já tinham feito demais vindo para este tempo e intervindo na vida deles.

Ele reparou que ela estava lutando para não chorar. Sentiu-se mal. Não gostava de vê-la desta maneira. Deixou a bandeja na mesa central e, logo, a menina apareceu trazendo também um pote de biscoitos acompanhada por Kerberus.

Sakura disfarçou. Afastou-se do menino que ainda a olhava como um bobo.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Notas da Autora:_**

 _Mais um capitulo atualizado. Esta viagem deles ao passado, foi uma das partes que eu mais gostei de escrever, reler e reescrever hahaha. Deve ser porque faz um link direto com o anime que eu assisti e do qual tenho tantas saudades. Acho que todos nós, fãs de CCS escrevemos fanfics justamente numa tentativa de continuar com as reminiscências das emoções destes personagens tão queridos. E nada mais de Sakura-Lane! (de Lois Lane, para quem não entendeu. Nem todos acompanham minha mente doentia) hahaha Sakura é uma heroína ativa!_

 _Espero que vocês tenham conseguido identificar o tempo para que eles voltaram na linha cronológica do anime._

 _Estou respondendo aos poucos todas as mensagens e e-mails. Obrigada novamente pelo carinho de todos. Pelos Reviews e pelo apoio._

 _Beijos_

 _Kath_

* * *

 ** _Notas das Revisoras:_**

 ** _Rô:_** _É muito fofo SeS jovens encontrando SeS crianças..._

 _Dá uma saudade de ver o anime de novo... Não, não pensa nisso..._

 _Ótimo capítulo... Vilões fortes e irritantes. Não vejo a hora do Syao dar cabo deles... Ô dupla._

 _Sakura cada vez mais poderosa... Quero ver o que a Kath vai fazer quando ela chegar no máximo do máximo... Caos..._

 _Também prefiro a Sak menos melosa... Mas Kath, Lois Lane? Tá mais Mary Jane... Lois apesar de irritante, era batedora... Bom, as últimas..._

 _ByBy people... E a história está fluindo..._

 _# # #_

 ** _Yoru:_** _Uhm, não sei, não Rô… As lembranças que eu tenho da Mary Jane são do desenho da década de 90 e a M. J. era esperta e independente pra caramba. Lois Lane é que sempre foi minha referência de donzela indefesa em perigo, sempre caindo do alto dos edifícios. Ô, mulher para ser sequestrada e se meter em problemas, parecia a Saori. Este capítulo! Ah! Gente, que interação mais linda entre eles mais velhos e as crianças. Se eles pequenos já não estivessem apaixonados um pelo outro, com certeza ficariam depois disso. O mais impressionante é que, se eu fechar os olhos, consigo visualizar a cena com perfeição como se tivesse acontecido no anime. Perfeito! Mirena e Takeda são dois dos vilõezinhos de Feiticeiros que eu mais detesto. Mal posso esperar pelo próximo capítulo para ver aqueles dois virarem purpurina!_

 _Ja, nee._


	11. Um encontro com o Passado

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Um encontro com o Passado**

'Sei que não está sendo fácil, mas tem que se manter fria.' Li falava para a namorada. Estavam no portão da casa amarela, Sakura com onze anos de idade estava dentro de casa com um Touya bem nervoso e irritado depois da conversa complicada que tivera com o casal assim que chegou em casa. O menino Syaoran estava lá dentro, arrumando-se para encontrar com o rapaz e irem para casa. Tinham apenas aqueles segundos para ficarem sozinhos e poderem conversar rapidamente sem interferirem no próprio passado.

Sakura suspirou. 'Não me censure pelo abraço.' Ela falou contrariada. 'O que eu mais queria era pedir para ele não ir embora de Tomoeda como você fez.' Explicou sem rodeios.

'Isso não é uma decisão sua, é dele.'

'Foi sua.'

'Não podemos falar nada, entendeu?' Tentou ser objetivo, não tinham tempo para discutir.

'Talvez...' Sakura sussurrou, abaixando os olhos para não fitar o namorado. Estava louca para tentar aparar algumas arestas do passado. 'Não enche o meu saco, Syaoran.' Resmungou já pronta para voltar para casa quando o rapaz segurou o seu pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar. Voltou a fitá-lo.

'Acredite em mim, o que eu mais queria era falar tudo para eles, mas não podemos. Eles precisam tomar as próprias decisões, por nós.'

Encararam-se por alguns segundos em silêncio. 'Você está certo.' Falou por fim. 'Mas não vou mentir. Se ela me perguntar algo vou responder.'

'Responda o mínimo e seja evasiva.'

'Não consigo ser assim.'

'Tente.'

Silêncio novamente. Ouviram um barulho vindo da casa e Syaoran soltou o pulso de Sakura. O que mais queriam era se abraçarem, mas sabiam que estavam sendo observados. O garoto desceu os degraus e passou por Sakura parando ao lado do rapaz. 'Estou pronto. Vamos?'

Syaoran ainda ficou um tempo fitando a namorada, levantou os olhos e observou Touya com cara de poucos amigos. Ele sentira que o irmão dela tinha se controlado ao máximo para não partir para cima dele, desviou os olhos para o garoto que observava os dois. 'Vamos. Cuide-se.' Falou para a namorada fitando-a rapidamente.

'Você também. Por favor, tome o remédio corretamente.' Ela respondeu e sorriu. Syaoran esboçou um sorriso, concordando e começou a caminhar junto com o menino. Sakura voltou-se para a sua antiga casa e observou o irmão no batente da porta, esperando-a. Subiu os degraus e virou-se para ver o rapaz e o menino afastando-se do local. Caminhavam um ao lado do outro. Quem olhasse poderia pensar que eram irmãos.

Touya observou a irmã fitando os dois. 'É bem estranho.' Ele falou. Sakura olhou para o irmão.

'O que é estranho, Touya?'

'Ver os dois juntos.' Ele respondeu e ela franziu a testa. 'A versão do moleque grande não está muito legal.' Falou com tom de preocupação. 'Você queria estar com ele, não é?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Ele é muito teimoso.' Ela suspirou. 'Mas preciso ficar perto da minha versão mais nova. Para protegê-la.'

Touya trincou os dentes. 'Eu não tenho mais como protegê-la depois que dei meus poderes para Yue.'

Sakura pousou uma mão no ombro do irmão. 'Você fez a escolha certa.' Ela sorriu para ele.

'Espero que sim.' Falou desviando os olhos dela. 'Acho que seria bom você tomar um banho.'

'Obrigada, Touya. Por tudo.' A jovem agradeceu.

'Prometa-me apenas uma coisa, Sakura.' Falou devagar, notando o quanto Sakura havia se tornado parecida com as lembranças que ele tinha da mãe. Estava uma moça linda e pelo visto o moleque chinês ainda estava no seu encalço.

'O quê?'

Ele respirou fundo. 'Você sabe que ela precisa descobrir sozinha, não é?' O rapaz falou referindo-se à menina.

'Sim.' Sakura respondeu. 'Eu não posso falar nada a ela.' Ela desviou os olhos e fitou o chão. 'Mesmo que eu queira muito. Ela precisa descobrir sozinha.'

'É ele, não é?'

Sakura fitou o irmão com carinho. 'Sempre foi, não? Você sabia.'

Touya concordou. 'Sim.' Ficaram em silêncio um tempo. 'E você é feliz com ele? Responda-me com sinceridade, porque já o mato agora moleque que será mais fácil.'

Sakura sorriu. Deu um passo a frente e enlaçou a cintura do irmão com carinho. 'Eu sou muito feliz com ele, Touya.'

Ele a abraçou. 'Você é o que tenho de mais precioso. Não suportaria saber que ele não te faz feliz.'

'Touya.' Ela sussurrou. 'Sou feliz porque ele está ao meu lado.' Respondeu e sentiu que o irmão a apertava com mais força. Sentiu-o beijando sua cabeça.

'Assim espero.'

'Obrigada.' Ela falou com sinceridade. 'Logo iremos embora. Só precisamos resolver este problema.'

Touya acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'Não sei em que confusão você se meteu Sakura, mas sei que desta vez não é problema pequeno.'

Ela concordou. 'Sim... está tudo um pouco confuso agora.'

'Tenho certeza… que vocês conseguirão sair desta.'

'Sim.'

* * *

Sakura tomou um demorado banho. Touya lhe entregou uma das roupas de Nadeshiko que o pai ainda guardava. A jovem caminhou devagar pelo corredor observando sua antiga casa. Parou em frente ao retrato da mãe e o pegou, sorrindo. Devia uma visita ao túmulo dela. Desde que começou aquela loucura tinha deixado de lado as visitas aos seus pais. Suspirou passando o polegar pela imagem da jovem bonita e faceira.

'Você se parece muito com ela.' Ouviu a voz da menina atrás de si. Sakurinha estava observando-a da porta do quarto, vestida com o seu pijama. 'Se tivesse os cabelos negros e ondulados, eu poderia jurar que era ela.'

'Somos parecidas.' Sakura corrigiu, deixando o porta retrato no aparador. 'Vai sempre sentir a falta dela.' Disse, respondendo o que a menina estava louca para perguntar. Caminhou até o quarto e observou o colchão no chão ao lado da cama, pronto para ela dormir, mas estava sem sono. Estava preocupada demais com Syaoran, preocupada demais com aqueles dois malucos que resolveram aparecer do nada, preocupada demais com as pessoas que tinham deixado no seu tempo, preocupada demais com o que aquela maldita mulher tinha lhe falado com sarcasmo. "Ele morre." Fechou os olhos, sentindo-os arderem. "Ela mente!" Gritou o seu coração para seu cérebro.

'Você é muito séria.' A menina falou, observando a jovem que olhava para fora sentada no batente da janela. Na verdade, estava de tocaia caso aqueles malucos aparecessem. Ela voltou-se para o quarto. Tentou sorrir, conseguiu só esboçar uma leve curva nos lábios. 'Não consigo acreditar que um dia serei tão séria assim.' Ela falou brincando com as mãos e se aproximando da jovem. Kero estava na sua gaveta quarto, já dormindo.

'Estou preocupada. É apenas isso.' Tentou se justificar. Reparou que a menina apertava mais as mãos e mordia o lábio inferior. Estava nervosa, era assim que fazia até hoje. 'Se eu puder responder, farei isso.'

A menina arregalou os olhos de leve e levantou o rosto, fitando-a com intensidade. 'Ontem... sabe...' tentava encontrar as palavras para formular melhor a pergunta que nem ela mesma sabia. Desviou os olhos da jovem e fitou o lenço limpo e engomado que repousava na escrivaninha.

Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve, lembrando-se daquele episódio de sua vida e conseguiu sorrir de verdade. Voltou-se para a menina esperando, dando tempo para ela, isto é, dando tempo para si.

'Ontem no parque...' A menina continuou pegando o lenço e o segurando como se fosse uma relíquia.

'Não precisa me contar, eu me lembro bem.' Interrompeu, sabia que estava sendo difícil para ela.

A menina caminhou, aproximando-se. Levantou o rosto olhando-a diretamente. 'Eu vou encontrar aquela pessoa especial de quem o Yukito falou?' Perguntou enquanto duas lágrimas caíram dos olhos inocentes.

Sakura sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, ao ver-se chorando ainda pequena. Sentiu vontade de dizer tudo para ela, que aquela pessoa era o seu companheiro de aventuras, que era com ele que ela encontraria a felicidade, que era nos braços dele que ela se sentiria segura, que era quando ele a beijava e a tocava que ela se sentia amada. Sentiu um bolo enorme se formar na garganta e não podia simplesmente colocá-lo para fora, Touya estava certo. Ela teria que descobrir sozinha.

'Vai, não se preocupe.' Respondeu, por fim, com a voz falhada.

'É como Yukito disse?'

'É muito mais do que ele disse.' Respondeu sorrindo.

'Eu vou demorar muito para achar esta pessoa?'

Sakura teve vontade de dizer que ela já o tinha achado, só precisava descobrir os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. 'Não posso lhe dizer mais nada' Falou pegando as mãos da menina que seguravam ainda o lenço. 'Mas pode ter certeza você vai ser muito feliz, porque eu sou muito feliz com o...' fez uma pausa louca para não pronunciar o nome tão amado. '...Com esta pessoa.'

Sentiu quando a menina pulou e abraçou sua cintura chorando livremente. Afagou os cabelos dela. Ficaram assim até os soluços da criança diminuírem e ficarem mais espaçados. Não soube direito quanto tempo ficaram abraçadas. Falou o que sempre falava para os outros. 'No final, tudo vai dar certo.' Sentiu a menina gesticular que sim e sorriu.

'Posso te pedir um favor?' Ouviu a voz infantil chorosa ainda agarrada a ela.

'Claro.'

'Você pode dormir comigo? É que eu não me lembro de como era dormir com a mamãe ao meu lado e você é tão parecida...' Falou afastando-se de Sakura e a fitando. Sorriram uma para outra.

Sakura caminhou até a cama e abriu os braços recebendo a pequena criatura. Enlaçou-a com carinho, sentindo o peso da cabecinha sobre o peito. Levantou a mão e continuou afagar os cabelos curtinhos cor de mel. Logo ouviu a respiração tranquila da criança e sorriu. Beijou-lhe a fronte. 'Boa noite.' Desejou. Reparou que a menina ainda tinha o lenço de Syaoran nas mãos e sorriu. Finalmente fechou os olhos para dormir. Seu último pensamento foi uma indagação de como Li estaria agindo com ele próprio mais novo.

* * *

O menino virou a chave na porta do apartamento e a empurrou. Já era tarde da noite e, com a confusão, acabou esquecendo de avisar Wei onde estava. Como havia previsto o senhor estava sentado de roupão no sofá, cochilando. Ele se aproximou do homem e o cutucou de leve. 'Wei?'

O pobre homem acordou com um susto. 'Hã?! Jovem Syaoran?'

'Desculpe-me, eu esqueci de avisar que estava na casa da Sakura.'

Wei olhou com carinho para aquele que considerava como um filho. 'Tudo bem. Que bom que está se dando tão bem com a senhorita Kinomoto.' O senhor arregalou os olhos, reparando no curativo na testa do menino. 'O que foi isso? Onde se machucou?' Perguntou preocupado afastando a franja e observando o curativo.

'Está tudo bem, Wei. Não se preocupe, por favor.' Ele falou com gentileza e voltou-se para trás. Li entrou no apartamento e ficou perto da porta, observando os dois. 'Hã... eu trouxe uma pessoa para ficar aqui.'

O senhor desviou os olhos do menino e observou o rapaz que estava perto da entrada do apartamento. Ele se levantou sem tirar os olhos dele numa mistura de fascinação e orgulho. Caminhou lentamente até o rapaz e, com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçou-o. Li lutava para não chorar. Era um guerreiro, não um menininho, mas receber o abraço daquele que considerava como o pai que nunca teve e que, infelizmente, o deixou havia bastante tempo era uma sensação sublime. Não queria admitir, mas desde que tinha chegado do futuro seus planos sempre foram visitar o senhor.

'Deus me deu a oportunidade de vê-lo agora.'

'Não sabe o quanto me faz falta, Wei.' Sussurrou ainda abraçado ao senhor como se não quisesse soltá-lo mais.

'Não sabe como me faz feliz ver o homem que se tornou.'

O menino observou a tudo em silêncio. Pela primeira vez desde que cravou os olhos na sua versão mais velha conseguia vê-lo com uma expressão feliz e emocionada. Wei se afastou do rapaz, mas ainda tinha suas mãos segurando os dois braços fortes dele.

'Olha só como o meu menino ficou?'

'Pare com isso, Wei.' Syaoran ficou encabulado.

O senhor ainda não tinha dito tudo. Voltou-se para o menino sorrindo. 'Viu como eu lhe falei que se fizesse todos os seus exercícios ficaria um guerreiro forte e poderoso, jovem Syaoran?'

'Acho que sim.' A criança respondeu sem jeito. Custava um pouco a crer que o rapaz, a quem, de certa forma, estava admirando, era realmente ele.

Wei franziu a testa ao observar com atenção o curativo por baixo da camisa do rapaz. 'Em que andou se metendo, meu filho?'

Syaoran levou uma das mãos até o ferimento. 'Não vim a passeio, Wei. Sabe que se estou aqui é porque tenho um motivo muito forte.'

'Um inimigo?'

Syaoran confirmou. 'Veio tentar me matar mais novo. Vim atrás dele.'

'Matar?' O senhor mostrou-se assustado. Voltou-se para o menino com o olhar preocupado. 'Está tudo bem, jovem Syaoran?'

O menino respondeu que sim.

'Melhor conversarmos em outra hora, não?' Li recomendou.

O senhor concordou com a cabeça. 'Vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos.' Falou afastando-se do rapaz e informando que depois queria dar uma olhada nos ferimentos dos dois para ver se precisavam de novos curativos. Logo estava cantarolando na cozinha.

Syaoran soltou o ar de forma vagarosa. Sabia que agora vinha uma enxurrada de perguntas às quais não poderia nem queria responder. Estava cansado, exausto. Caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se jogando a cabeça para trás apoiando-a no encosto. Fechou os olhos. Conhecia-se bem para saber que o garoto não ia sossegar até ter, pelo menos, parte das respostas. 'O que quer perguntar?'

O menino arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Como soube que...'

'Que você tá querendo me perguntar alguma coisa desde que saímos da casa da Sakura?' Divertiu-se enquanto colocava as pernas apoiadas na mesinha de centro para relaxar um pouco antes de comer.

'Isso.'

'Oras, eu sou você. Sei como reagiria se estivesse me vendo na minha idade.'

'Então me responda...'

'Você deve saber também que eu não vou contar nada que ache que irá interferir nas suas decisões.' Interrompeu o garoto.

'Não tem esse direito, eu quero saber do meu futuro e se você está aqui, deve me responder.'

O jovem encarou o menino e franziu a testa constatando que era realmente bem arrogante. 'Sakura tem razão, às vezes eu sou um idiota. É claro que não tem este direito, se eu falar o que você deve fazer nesta ou naquela situação, nunca irá aprender nada.'

O garoto caminhou até ele parando à sua frente com os olhos em chamas. 'Então você sabe o que está por atrás destes acontecimentos estranhos que estão ocorrendo em Tomoeda?' Perguntou. Li sabia que o garoto se referia à intervenção de Clow para que Sakura transformasse as cartas.

'Eu sei, mas não vou contar. Precisa conseguir as coisas por si só e não com a ajuda dos outros. Como acha que eu consegui chegar ao nível de magia que tenho hoje? Não tem ideia do que tive que passar para isso.' Falou sem querer, arrependeu-se na hora do que tinha dito. Abaixou as pernas irritado e levantou do sofá.

O menino foi até ele, parando a sua frente e impedindo que se afastasse. 'Você fez o treinamento?'

'Você já sabe a resposta.'

'Eu não sei se vou dar conta.' Falou com sinceridade.

'Pois eu sei.'

'É muito difícil e pesado, muitos não aguentam por muito tempo.'

'Acha que não vai dar conta? Tem certeza disto?' Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O menino engoliu em seco. 'São 5 anos.'

'São.'

'É muito tempo para ficar longe dela.' O menino falou encarando o rapaz a sua frente. Syaoran lembrava claramente da confusão que estava na sua cabeça nesta época. Repousou uma mão no ombro do menino e tentou sorrir.

'Você vai saber o que fazer.' Respondeu por fim, afastando-se dele. Wei apareceu na porta da cozinha, chamando-os para comerem alguma coisa e foi prontamente atendido pelos dois Syaorans.

O rapaz repetiu o jantar umas três vezes sob o olhar assustado do menino e satisfeito de Wei. Estava morrendo de fome e havia muito tempo que não saboreava uma comida tão boa quanto a do velho senhor.

O menino entrou no seu quarto, deixou a esfera negra em cima da escrivaninha e olhou para o urso que tinha feito. Ainda não tivera coragem de entregá-lo para Sakura. Pegou-o entre as mãos, várias imagens da menina vieram a sua mente e, por último, a visão dela mais velha. Sorriu lembrando-se do abraço gostoso que ela lhe deu. Tinha sido carinhoso demais. Franziu a testa pensando que era um tonto. Jogou o urso no chão com raiva de si mesmo por ser tão covarde em não conseguir se declarar para a menina. O jovem entrou no quarto assustando o garoto.

'Eu tive uma ideia!' Li falou com entusiasmo. 'Talvez, se eu modificar um pouco o tabuleiro, poderemos usá-lo para...' Tropeçou no urso caído no chão. 'Hã… eu não me lembro de ser relaxado.' Falou irritado e voltou-se para o objeto em que tinha tropeçado. Reconheceu o urso que tinha feito. Abaixou-se e pegou o boneco, examinando-o. Estava bem feito. Surpreendeu-se, constatando que tinha jeito para trabalhos manuais. Sorriu de leve, lembrando-se do velho urso que nos últimos dias enfeitava a cama da jovem no dormitório da faculdade. Era surpreendente que tivesse durado tanto. O cachecol que ela tinha lhe feito com tanto carinho foi queimado pela família assim que chegara em Hong Kong. Foi um dos momentos mais penosos para ele. Engoliu o bolo que se formava na garganta. Tirou os olhos do boneco e fitou o menino a sua frente. Ele sofreria ainda um bocado e, agora, vendo-se, constatou que realmente era uma só criança quando entrou no inferno. 'Isso não é para estar no chão.'

'Não fica bem um urso no quarto de um homem.'

'Você não o fez para colocá-lo no seu quarto.'

O garoto novamente cravou seus olhos nos de Li. Perguntou o que queria desde que tinham saído da casa de Sakura. 'Você gosta dela?'

'Está querendo saber se vai conseguir esquecê-la?'

'Não me responda com outra pergunta.' Falou irritado. 'Sim ou não?!'

O jovem caminhou pelo quarto e colocou o urso na mesa do garoto. 'Não é esta a pergunta certa e não é a mim que deve fazê-la.'

'Ela gosta do Yukito e ele acabou de rejeitá-la, não posso declarar meus sentimentos agora.'

'Você vai saber a hora certa.'

'Apenas responda se eu vou conseguir.' Insistiu.

'Você é quem deve responder isso. Você conseguirá?' Sabia que estava sendo escorregadio e se sentiu um psicólogo barato, mas não era certo responder àquelas perguntas e ajudá-lo a esclarecer o que estava dentro dele. Ele era o resultado de tudo pelo que passou, bom ou ruim. A decisão tinha que ser dele e não ser cantada por outra pessoa, mesmo que esta pessoa fosse ele mais velho. Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça pensando que as coisas estavam ficando um pouco mais confusas do que poderia imaginar.

'Eu vou.' Ouviu a resposta que diria. 'Não sei qual vai ser a resposta dela, mas eu vou dizer o que eu sinto e, se ela não gostar de mim, não tem problema. O importante é que eu não posso mais fugir disso.'

'Agora sim eu estou me reconhecendo.' Ficaram um tempo em um silêncio incômodo, até que o rapaz lembrou do que tinha ido fazer no quarto. 'Ah! Onde está o Rashinban? Vou dar uma olhada nele e ver se eu consigo modificá-lo.'

O menino pegou o tabuleiro de dentro do baú e entregou ao rapaz que admirou a peça com gosto e saudades; tinha sido herança do pai.

'Boa Noite.' Desejou à criança ainda admirando a peça e tentando se lembrar como poderia mudar a magia do objeto mágico.

'Hei... não terminei!' A criança falou. 'Você tem... Quer dizer... Esquece. Você não vai me responder mesmo.'

'Sim, eu tenho uma garota. Mas não vou falar mais nada.' Respondeu, sabendo o que ele perguntaria.

O menino arregalou os olhos assustados. 'Já sei, é uma daquelas noivas que os anciões querem escolher para mim.'

'Quem escolhe minha namorada sou eu, não eles.' O jovem falou com voz assertiva antes de fechar a porta do quarto, informando que o diálogo sobre o futuro terminava ali.

O menino ainda ficou observando a porta fechada enquanto ouvia o rapaz se afastar para a sala. Olhou para o urso que estava agora na escrivaninha e sorriu. Pensou que a garota a quem ele tinha se referido não deveria ser Sakura ou será que era? Sorriu pensando que eles tinham viajado juntos para o passado, então, bem ou mal, estavam ainda em contato. Balançou a cabeça de leve, estava também exausto. Por fim se jogou de costas sobre a cama olhando o teto. 'Ela continua na minha vida.' Concluiu feliz.

* * *

O menino Syaoran acordou com um barulho estranho na sala, pensou que talvez os inimigos houvessem invadido sua casa. Pegou a esfera negra e materializou sua espada. Abriu a porta devagar e observou o corredor vazio. Pé ante pé caminhou até a sala. Espiou, esperando o pior, quando viu um rapaz se exercitando.

'Bom dia.' A voz do rapaz o assustou. Observou-o fazendo movimentos com a espada em punho. Ergueu uma sobrancelha fitando o relógio da sala, era muito cedo.

'Sempre acorda tão cedo?'

'Eu até dormi muito. Na maioria das vezes, a esta hora, já estou treinando no bosque.' Ele tentou fazer um movimento e sentiu uma fisgada no ombro. Aquilo estava doendo.

'O bosque de Tomoeda?' Ouviu o garoto perguntar enquanto se sentava no sofá para observá-lo.

'Qual mais seria?' Perguntou sem dar importância. Tentou novamente fazer o movimento e levou a mão livre ao machucado. Trocou a espada de mão. Era melhor treinar alguns golpes com a outra para tentar poupar a ferida.

'Realmente parece ser um bom lugar.' A criança ponderou.

'Aqui não tem muito espaço para treinar alguns golpes, imagina num dormitório.' Falou prestando atenção no movimento com o braço esquerdo; não era canhoto, apesar de treinar sempre com as duas mãos já prevendo situações como esta em que um dos membros estivesse impossibilitado. 'Droga...' deixou escapar depois de uma fisgada na ferida. Respirou fundo e voltou a endireitar o corpo para tentar novamente.

'Está doendo muito, não?'

'Não tanto.' Fez pouco caso.

'Eu vi que você hesitou em atacá-los. Não deveria.' O garoto falou, fazendo o guerreiro parar novamente o movimento e fitá-lo de forma profunda.

'Do que está falando?'

O menino pulou do sofá e caminhou até o rapaz parando em frente a ele. 'Se eles são uma ameaça à Sakura, você tem que acabar com eles. Entendeu?'

Li franziu a testa. 'Acabar?'

'Exatamente.'

Ficaram em silêncio apenas se encarando.

Li respirou fundo ainda observando a si mesmo mais jovem. 'Sabe, as coisas não vão ser fáceis.' Não queria falar do futuro para ele, mas, ver-se naquela idade, sabendo de tudo pelo que passaria tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

'Eu imagino que não…' O menino falou. 'Os anciões… estou enrolando-os demais.'

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça e engoliu em seco. 'Você é mais forte do que acredita.'

'Eu sou teimoso.'

O rapaz sorriu. 'Também. Muito.'

'Não os quero se metendo na minha vida.'

'Eu sei.'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Wei apareceu na sala. 'Jovem Syaoran! Acordado a esta hora!' Os dois quebraram o contato visual e fitaram o senhor. 'Vou preparar o desjejum para nós.'

Comeram o café da manhã e o menino foi se arrumar para a escola, deixando os dois adultos sozinhos. Ontem à noite eles haviam conversado por muitas e muitas horas. Não tinha conseguido entender tudo que falavam, mas ouvia o murmurinho do seu quarto. Em poucos minutos apareceu de uniforme e com a mochila nas costas.

'Eu já vou indo.'

'Levo você até a escola.' O jovem falou, levantando-se e caminhando até uma mesinha para pegar o Rashinban. Vestiu uma jaqueta que Wei havia lhe emprestado e o colocou dentro dela.

'Não precisa. Além disso, o que vou dizer aos outros?'

'Sei lá, diga que...' Nada vinha a cabeça do rapaz que calçava o tênis na entrada do apartamento para acompanhar o menino.

'É um primo, ou melhor, tio seu, jovem Syaoran.' Wei ajudou no que podia

'Pode ser.' O rapaz falou terminando de amarrar os tênis.

'Boa ideia, Wei. Vamos, Tio Chan?'

'Tio Chan? Não podia inventar um nome melhor, talvez...'

'Depois a gente decide isso. Vamos que eu já estou atrasado.' O menino falou já abrindo a porta e encarando-o. 'Estou atrasado, entendeu?' Insistiu. Li sorriu pensando que ele era realmente muito atrevido quando criança.

Os dois caminhavam conversando. O menino estava gostando da companhia de si mesmo mais velho, falavam sobre magia e lutas. De vez em quando o menino tentava tirar alguma informação do futuro, mas não conseguia muito. Depois que se mudou para Tomoeda, sua única companhia era Wei, e por algum tempo Meilyn, mas mesmo assim nunca conversou sobre estes assuntos com os dois. Pararam em frente ao portão da escola de Tomoeda.

Tomoyo logo caminhou ao encontro deles. 'Bom dia, Li.' Cumprimentou o garoto, mas tinha os olhos fixos no rapaz ao seu lado. 'É seu primo?'

'Bom dia, Daidouji. Não, meu tio. Tio Chan.' Apresentou. Li não conseguiu evitar uma careta ao ouvir o nome que havia recebido. O garoto tinha feito isso para sacaneá-lo.

'Prazer, senhor Li.' A menina cumprimentou, mas não tinha engolido aquela explicação. 'O senhor é muito, muito parecido com o seu sobrinho, não?'

Li franziu a testa, observando a menina. Tomoyo realmente era muito observadora. 'Acho que sim.' Fez-se de desentendido. Estava olhando para os lados procurando a namorada e a menina. Estava preocupado.

'Ela sempre se atrasa.' Ouviu a voz de Tomoyo e voltou a fitá-la, perguntando-se se ela já tinha sacado quem era realmente. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar de quem a menina estava falando quando dois furacões passaram por eles.

'Pronto, chegamos a tempo.' Sakura falou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para respirar.

A menina nem conseguia falar nada de tanto que tinha corrido, ou melhor, praticamente voado da sua casa até a escola. O sinal tocou informando que os alunos deveriam entrar em suas salas. Tomoyo ignorou o sinal e caminhou até a jovem que agora estava em pé ao lado do "Tio Chan". Observou a troca de sorrisos entre os dois. 'E você quem é?'

A Sakura menina ficou toda enrolada sem saber o que dizer.

'Sou prima dela.' A jovem respondeu .

'Ah, então é minha prima também.' A esperta menina rebateu. 'Mas não lembro de você.'

'Sou da parte de Fujitaka Kinomoto.' Sakura ainda insistiu.

'E se parecendo tanto assim com minha prima Nadeshiko?' A menina não perdoou. Ela fitava as duas crianças a sua frente e depois os dois jovens. Estava na cara. Abriu um sorriso emocionado. 'Você ficou linda, Sakura!' As duas Sakuras ficaram sem graça e nem se deram ao trabalho de tentar manter a história. 'Pena que eu não trouxe a minha câmera.' Falou procurando por alguma coisa que pudesse substituir. Já estava tirando o celular da bolsa quando a jovem segurou seu ombro chamando sua atenção.

'É melhor não, Tomoyo.' Falou com delicadeza para não ferir os sentimentos da prima querida. 'Não deveríamos estar aqui.' Explicou e percebeu que ela tinha entendido. O sinal tocou novamente e o portão já estava fechando. 'Melhor se apressarem.' Alertou e viu os três correrem adentrando a escola.

Assim que o portão se fechou e as crianças saíram de vista, Sakura e Li se encararam de forma profunda. Ele deu um passo a frente e levantou o braço tocando de leve a face da jovem. Ela fechou os olhos adorando sentir a mão dele no seu rosto. Logo sentiu os lábios dele nos seus. Ele foi rápido, pois sabia que estavam se arriscando, mas desde ontem estava com vontade de beijar a namorada.

Ela o abraçou com carinho. 'Como está seu ferimento?'

'Wei trocou o curativo e estou tomando o remédio direito. Logo ficará bom.' Falou passando a mão nas costas da namorada e apoiando seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela. 'Estava preocupado com você.'

'Eu também.' Ela respondeu ouvindo as batidas do coração do rapaz. Apertou mais forte seus braços em torno da cintura dele. Sabia que não conseguiria mais viver sem ele na sua vida.

O rapaz sentiu a presença de Clow, levantou os olhos e viu Eriol ainda menino observando-os pela janela. Fez um gesto com a cabeça que foi prontamente respondido pelo garoto. Pensou que realmente o mago era uma caixinha de indiferença. Se fosse ele, já estaria ali questionando tudo, como o menino Syaoran fez durante a noite passada e a manhã inteira. Eriol, não. Ele não agia assim, ele era mais sutil e bem menos direto. Afastou-se da namorada mesmo que não quisesse fazê-lo. Era fácil de deduzir que, se viu Eriol pela janela, aquela era a a sala de aula dos outros. Era melhor que não os vissem namorando. Naquele tempo, ainda não tinha se declarado.

* * *

As crianças entraram na sala de aula quase colocando o coração para fora.

'Bom dia, Eriol.' Sakura cumprimentou o amigo caminhando em direção a sua carteira.

'Bom dia, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li.'

Li passou por ele e disse um bom dia quase inaudível, depositou sua mochila na carteira e já começou a tirar o material para a aula.

Tomoyo caminhou até o amigo. 'O que observava com tanto interesse?'

Eriol abriu um sorriso enigmático próprio dele e virou-se para a colega de classe. 'Um lindo casal de namorados se beijando.'

'Ai, ai, ai... Que lindo! Onde?' Sakura falou já olhando pela janela. O professor ainda não tinha chegado e a curiosidade foi maior.

'Eu também quero ver.' Naoko falou também se levantando de sua carteira e parando ao lado dos amigos. Chiharu também se juntou ao grupo que olhava pela janela em busca do casal enamorado.

Eriol soltou um suspiro. 'Pena que já foram.'

'Você e este seu "ai, ai, ai" bobo , Sakura'. Li resmungou bem contrariado.

'Não seja ranzinza, Li. As garotas são assim mesmo.' Eriol defendeu as amigas.

'As garotas são umas tolas, nunca se sabe como agir com elas.' Falou mais para si do que para o colega de classe.

'Não diga isso.' Tomoyo interveio.

'É, acho que eles já foram embora.' Sakura falou ainda observando através da janela. 'Lá embaixo só estou vendo a...' Ela olhou para Eriol, que sorria enigmaticamente. 'Minha prima e...' A frase morreu, não sabia o que falar sobre a versão mais velha de Syaoran.

Li finalmente olhou pela janela e viu o casal do futuro. O garoto explodiu de vermelho enquanto Eriol o observava e sorria.

'Que lindo!' Naoko exclamou observando o rapaz.

'Você acha?' Sakura comentou meio encabulada. A menina tinha pensado a mesma coisa ontem à tarde quando o conheceu, ou melhor, quando encontrou a versão mais velha do amigo.

'Claro. E você, Chiharu?'

'Nossa! Ele realmente é lindo; a moça também é muito bonita, parece uma princesa. Não eram eles os namorados, Eriol?'

O menino, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, tirou os olhos de Li e observou o grupo de meninas assanhadas. 'Não. É uma pena, não é?'

Syaoran sentiu que era mentira e que o garoto estava se referindo a eles mesmo. "Ele disse se beijando?" Pensou olhando para os dois lá embaixo.

Naoko voltou-se para Sakura. 'Aquele rapaz é o namorado da sua prima?!'

'Hã...' Sakura sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. 'Não...'

'Tem certeza?' Chiharu perguntou ainda olhando o casal lá em baixo. 'Ele é um gato! Sua prima vai ser uma boba se deixá-lo escapar.'

Sakura coçava a cabeça mais sem jeito ainda. 'Ah, ela é minha prima distante...' Tentou falar.

'Ah! Então você não sabe se ele é o namorado dela ou não?' Naoko perguntou olhando para a amiga e depois voltou-se para o casal. 'Aposto que eles são namorados.'

Yamazaki aproximou-se para ver o que as meninas tanto olhavam pela janela. 'O que vocês estão vendo?'

'A prima da Sakura que está lá embaixo com um rapaz. A gente acha que é namorado dela.' Chiharu esclareceu.

Yamazaki espiou pela janela. Apertou mais ainda os olhos e depois voltou-se para Sakura, desviando os olhos para o menino que estava atrás dela. 'Hei, ele não parece o Li?'

Syaoran teve vontade de se esconder debaixo da carteira. Bateu a mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve. Isso só poderia ser sacanagem.

Tomoyo sorriu. 'Ele é o tio do Li.' Pronto o garoto agora simplesmente queria sumir.

'A sua prima namora o tio do Li, Sakura?' Naoko falou com os olhos brilhantes.

Sakura explodiu de vermelha. 'Não... não...' Falou balançando as mãos a frente do corpo.

O professor Terada chegou cumprimentando a todos que se afastaram da janela para acomodarem-se em suas respectivas mesas.

Syaoran se sentou e abaixou a cabeça nos braços tentando controlar a vergonha que ainda sentia.

'Hei Syaoran.' Ele ouviu Sakura lhe chamar e levantou o rosto, deparando-se com os maravilhosos olhos verdes fitando-o, tão próximos que os narizes quase se tocavam.

'Sabe, eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir ao festival no templo Tsukimine comigo...' A menina falou devagar.

O garoto engoliu em seco. Coçou a cabeça, mostrando que estava bem nervoso. 'Eu não sei... Tá tudo muito enrolado agora.'

'Mas é só no domingo que vem e a Sa... Quer dizer, ela...' falou referindo-se a falsa prima. '...me garantiu que estaria tudo resolvido até lá.'

'Então tá.'

'Então é uma promessa.' Ela falou mostrando o dedo mindinho

Syaoran enlaçou seu dedo mindinho no dela. 'É uma promessa.'

Tomoyo e Eriol sorriram.

* * *

'Vamos?' Pediu Syaoran empurrando de leve a namorada para se afastar da vista das crianças extremamente curiosas, na opinião dele. Sakura acompanhou sem grande resistência. Caminharam um ao lado do outro em silêncio. Pararam perto da escola, não queriam ficar longe das crianças. Takeda e Mirena logo atacariam. 'Hiiraguizawa nos viu. Só espero que não fale nenhuma besteira.'

Sakura sorriu de lado. 'Não se preocupe. Eriol não é de falar as coisas de forma clara.'

'Acho que tem razão.' Respirou fundo e fitou a namorada. 'Você está bem?'

'Não.' Foi a resposta sincera dela. 'E você sabe por quê?'

'Já discutimos isso.'

'Não discutimos. Você decidiu o que era o melhor e pronto. Como sempre.'

Syaoran ficou incomodado com a colocação dela. Ele sempre pensava no que era o certo a se fazer, não no que ele gostaria de fazer. Ficaram em silêncio. 'E o que você acha que é o certo a se fazer?' Perguntou encarando a ruiva profundamente.

'Eu não sei.'

'Ótimo. Então fazemos o que combinamos. Não falamos nada para eles.'

Sakura teve vontade de socar a cara do namorado com aquela conclusão. Será que ele não tinha ideia do que ela sofreu quando ele simplesmente desapareceu da face da Terra, por cinco anos, sem nem enviar um sinal de fumaça. 'Eu sofri muito quando você desapareceu por cinco anos, Syaoran.'

Li engoliu em seco. Também tinha sofrido e muito. Não só pela separação, como fisicamente. Foram um verdadeiro inferno aqueles cinco anos. Mas era necessário fazê-lo. 'Tinha que ser feito. Já te expliquei.'

Ela tentou sorrir de forma debochada, mas nem isso conseguiu. 'Claro... pelo Clã.'

'Não. Por mim.' Respondeu.

'Certo.' Ela sussurrou incomodada com a réplica dele. 'Sabe, agora que estamos juntos e eu não sou mais uma menina tola, se você decidir voltar para a China, eu juro que te tranco com Cadeado.' Ameaçou encarando-o. Li ergueu uma sobrancelha, mostrando-se incrédulo. Ela caminhou até ele, parando a sua frente, com o rosto a milímetros do dele. 'Não duvide.' Sussurrou de forma perigosa. Depois afastou-se do rapaz sorrindo para tentar dissipar o clima. Já tinha dado o recado que queria. 'E como foi sua estadia com o menino?' Perguntou faceira mudando totalmente tanto o tom de voz quanto o rosto.

Li precisou de alguns segundos, surpreso, primeiro com a ameaça e depois com aquela súbita mudança tanto de assunto quanto de humor da namorada. Semicerrou os olhos fitando-a e percebendo que, realmente, comparar a menina que acabaram de deixar na escola e a bela moça a sua frente era algo bem interessante. 'Foi tudo tranquilo. E contigo? Touya?'

'Também foi tudo bem.' Ela respondeu por fim. 'Touya é um irmão maravilhoso.' Falou sinceramente.

Syaoran retrucaria que o achava possessivo demais, mas depois da leve ameaça de Sakura a sua pessoa alguns minutos atrás pensou que talvez fosse questão mesmo de DNA.

O Rashinban que estava dentro do seu casaco começou a tremer. Ele pegou o tabuleiro mágico que brilhava intensamente. Sorriu de lado pensando que talvez sua ideia tivesse dado certo. 'As quatro direções dos poderes sagrados. Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos mostrem-me com seus raios de luz os inimigos que vieram de outro tempo.'

Um raio saiu do tabuleiro em direção ao prédio onde as crianças estavam. Sakura observava a tudo com um misto de saudades e surpresa.

'Droga! Estão aqui. Vamos!' Ele falou, já começando a correr em direção a escola. Sakura foi atrás dele.

O casal chegou ao local olhando com temor o que acontecia. Crianças corriam por todos os lados, enquanto duas figuras se encontravam nos telhados emitindo raios destrutivos pelo prédio. E o que mais assustou a jovem: lá em cima estava o menino Syaoran tentando impedir Takeda.

'Realmente… eu sou muito teimoso!' Syaoran soltou, observando o menino enfrentar Takeda sozinho.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Mais um capitulo publicado! Estamos agora passando da metade da primeira instância de Feiticeiros. Muita coisa ainda está para acontecer! Espero que estejam gostando da história._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, mandando e-mails e reviews!_

 _Até a próxima semana!_

 _Beijos_

 _Kath_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Revisoras:**_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _Syaoran! Não! O que você está fazendo? Desce daí! Gente, garoto maluco... O que ele está tentando fazer? Morrer? Ave... que jeito de terminar o capítulo, viu... E que capítulo foi esse? Foi muito fofo! Só eu achei o pequeno Syaoran petulante enquanto conversava com seu Eu mais velho? Hehe... Ele não tem um pingo de respeito com ele mesmo... até trolou o Li, dizendo que o nome dele era Tio Chan, mesmo sabendo que o rapaz não tinha gostado daquele nome. Que pestinha esse menino... Já a Sakura parecia reverente com sua versão futura. Curiosa essa diferença. Ai, gente, a Sakurinha ainda está sofrendo por conta de ter seus sentimentos por Yukito rejeitados. Que tristeza. Não fique assim, Sakura. O seu verdadeiro amor está mais perto do que você imagina. Ele sempre esteve bem ao seu lado. Posso só imaginar como a Sakura deve estar se sentindo, não podendo contar nada pra si mesma. Mas concordo com essa atitude. Você é a soma de suas experiências, não dá pra mexer com o tempo. Ansiosíssima para ver como essa batalha vai terminar. Espero que não machuquem o menino._

 _Ja, nee._

 _ **Rô:**_ _Aiaiai... Parodiando Sakura... Eu fico tão confusa com esse capítulo... Sakura menina, Sakura quase adulta... Dois Syaorans fofos, essa é a melhor parte..._

 _Depois de ver Flash (comentei até com a Kath) acho que os dois jovens adultos (eu sei, isso não existe) abriram muito sobre o futuro para as duas jovens crianças (também sei que não existe), tudo pode ser alterado no futuro, até mesmo o que os dois SeS já vivenciaram... E eles teriam lembranças? O Flash tem… kkkkk... É muito complicado escrever sobre passado, presente e futuro..._

 _Mas cadê os vilões? Eu doida para ver Syaoran dar a maior surra neles e mandá-los para o futuro em pedacinhos... ou pó... sem problemas._

 _Apesar de ter me dado um tilti revisando, o capítulo ficou muito bom... Acho que vou tomar uma aspirina._

 _Bjs e até o próximo_


	12. A pessoa mais importante

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 12**

 **A pessoa mais importante**

'Droga! Estão aqui. Vamos!' Ele falou, já começando a correr em direção a escola. Sakura foi atrás dele.

O casal chegou ao local olhando com temor o que acontecia. Crianças corriam por todos os lados, enquanto duas figuras se encontravam nos telhados emitindo raios destrutivos pelo prédio. E o que mais assustou a jovem: lá em cima estava o menino Syaoran tentando impedir Takeda.

'Realmente… eu sou muito teimoso!' Syaoran soltou, observando o menino enfrentar Takeda sozinho. 'Onde está a garota?' Perguntou assustado reparando que não via Sakura menina. Já tinha sua espada na mão.

'Eu não a estou vendo.' Sakura falou varrendo os olhos pelas inúmeras crianças que corriam pelo pátio da escola.

'Procure a menina.' Ele gritou já correndo em direção aos dois. 'Proteja-a. Não estou vendo Mirena também.' Alertou a falta da Feiticeira do futuro.

Sakura franziu a testa observando o namorado se afastando. Como sempre, Li estava sendo precipitado. Ele dizia para ela ter a cabeça fria, mas quem parecia que estava com a cabeça bem quente era ele. Relaxou os músculos do ombro, arrancou sua chave mágica já invocando seus poderes. A mandala brilhante apareceu aos pés da feiticeira. 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!' Pegou o cetro mágico já jogando uma carta para cima. 'Alada!' O par de asas apareceu em suas costas levantando-a do chão.

Rápida como uma flecha, ultrapassou o namorado, que não acreditou na velocidade da jovem. Rodopiou subindo até o telhado e pousou de forma suave logo atrás do menino Syaoran. Percebeu que ele tinha um ferimento na perna, provavelmente resultado de algum golpe baixo daquele idiota do futuro. Encarou Takeda.

'Flecha!' O arco se formou nas suas mãos, puxou sem culpa e atirou, impedindo que o feiticeiro do futuro atingisse novamente o garoto. Poderia usar escudo e apenas protegê-lo, era verdade, mas já estava de saco cheio daquilo. O Mago voou batendo numa parte da construção. Ela caminhou até o menino, pousando uma mão no ombro dele. 'Cai fora.' Não queria ser grossa com a criança, mas sabia que Syaoran era bem atrevido, principalmente em tão tenra idade. Tinha que ser assertiva ou o garoto não a obedeceria. O menino não se mexeu, ela só não sabia se era por desobediência ou pelo susto de ouvi-la falar com ele daquela maneira.

Antes que pudesse mandá-lo sair dali outra vez, Takeda já estava recuperado do golpe. Parou a frente do menino, protegendo-o e jogou outra carta para cima. 'Disparo!'

A carta fez o seu trabalho, acertando o mago com seus feixes de energia mágica. Takeda mal conseguia respirar, tentando desviar ou se proteger. Sakura caminhou na direção dele pensando em como dar o golpe fatal e acabar com aquilo. Tinha que tirar aquele cara da vista das crianças. Isso teria que ser algo entre eles. Sentiu Li parar ao seu lado e percebeu que a aura dele estava inquieta também. Nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar por quê. Desviou os olhos do inimigo e observou que várias pessoas ainda corriam pelo pátio da escola. 'Tem muita gente...' Sussurrou incomodada.

'Vamos tentar levá-lo ao bosque.' Li ponderou e ela pensou que seria mesmo a melhor solução.

'Mas como?'

'Movimento.' O namorado lhe deu a dica. Ela sorriu de lado. Era exatamente por isso que considerava as cartas deles. 'Tem uma clareira ali.' O rapaz apontou. Seria o melhor lugar. 'Só temos que achar a outra louca.'

Sakura se perguntou por que ele estava tão preocupado com Mirena. Ela devia ter voltado ao tempo dela, agora só precisavam se livrar deste aqui na frente deles e pronto. Takeda conseguiu, finalmente, concentrar energia e soltou em cima dos feiticeiros. Sakura arregalou de leve os olhos. 'Escudo.' Ela foi rápida protegendo os três.

O menino estava atrás dos dois, em pânico, vendo a enorme energia que envolvia o escudo de Sakura. Parecia que estavam engolidos por chamas. Nunca havia visto tamanho poder de destruição de uma só vez.

As chamas mágicas diminuíram e o escudo intacto de Sakura apareceu. Os três olharam desesperados agora para Takeda e para Mirena que tinha Sakura menina, sem os sentidos, envolta pela energia dos magos.

'Droga...' Syaoran trincou os dentes. Sakura entendeu o porquê do namorado ter insistido tanto em procurar a garota. O escudo se desfez. O sorriso dos adversários era debochado enquanto os encarava.

'Agora temos algo que interessa a vocês, não é?' A voz de Mirena era irritante por demais. Sakura se recriminou pela segunda vez de não ter apertado o pescoço dela. Eles deram um passo a frente quando viram Takeda fazer um sinal de negativa. 'Nada disso. Se derem mais um passo, acabamos com esta linda garotinha.'

Syaoran teve que segurar o braço do menino, mandou-o ficar calmo e não fazer besteira.

Sakura franziu a testa. 'E o que vocês querem? Se vieram para nos matar, e já têm a garota nas mãos, por que esta ceninha barata?'

Takeda abriu o sorriso e levantou a espada em direção a Syaoran. 'Porque eu quero matar este daqui. O que acha senhor Li, a vida da garotinha pela sua? Proposta tentadora, não?'

'Claro que não!' Sakura gritou, dando um passo a frente e olhando-os com raiva. 'Vocês me têm, então acabem logo com esta palhaçada.'

Mirena riu e a energia que envolvia a menina aumentou, tornando-se mais densa. Sakura começou a sentir falta de ar, caiu de joelho não conseguindo respirar.

Syaoran deu um passo a frente. 'Hei! Hei! Não sou eu que vocês querem? Então? O que estão esperando?'

A energia em volta da menina diminuiu e Sakura conseguiu voltar a respirar, mas com dificuldade. Estava de joelhos com uma das mãos no chão e outra na garganta. Li estava a sua frente. Não permitiria que eles o matassem. Ninguém tiraria o seu Syaoran. Inferno.

'Sakura...' ouviu a voz do namorado baixa. 'Movimento, agora. Todos nós, menos o garoto.'

Ela puxou a carta ainda ajoelhada e não pôde deixar de se perguntar se conseguiria. O ar ainda era escasso em seus pulmões. Levantou cambaleando e jogou-a para cima. 'Movimento.'

Os quatro, mais a menina, desapareceram do telhado da escola deixando apenas o menino assustado para trás.

'Não!' Ainda gritou irritado com o sumiço de todos. 'Droga.' Virou o rosto observando para onde sua versão mais velha e mais irritante tinha apontado. Pulou como um gato do telhado e saiu correndo em direção ao bosque onde conseguia perceber as presenças. Não ficaria de fora daquela confusão toda, não ficaria longe de Sakura sabendo que ela corria perigo de vida.

* * *

Takeda e Mirena olharam atordoados para onde estavam. 'Mas o quê?' O homem soltou antes de ser atingido com força pelas costas.

Li não gostava de fazer isso, mas a namorada tinha lhe dado uma enorme vantagem movendo-o para aquela posição, não a desperdiçaria por besteira. Era a vida de Sakura que estava em jogo. Não era idiota e sabia que, assim que o matassem, seria uma questão de tempo até matarem-na também. Já não acreditava em palavras há muitos anos.

Takeda urrou de dor caindo no chão. O rapaz ainda acertou dois chutes em Mirena fazendo a feiticeira afastar-se da esfera mágica da maga que ainda envolvia a menina. Ele tentou se aproximar dela, mas a energia o repeliu, fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás sem conseguir alcançá-la. Foi jogado longe também e não teve como não gemer sentindo o ferimento do ombro doer.

Sakura usou o que podia de forças para movimentá-los. Sentia como se respirasse através de um estreito canudo. Tentou se levantar, mas cambaleou e caiu sentada no chão sem energia.

'Ora, ora...' A voz de Mirena chamou sua atenção. 'Sente-se fraquinha?' Perguntou com ironia.

'Não a mate ainda!' Ouviu a ordem de Takeda para a companheira. 'Só depois que eu matar esse desgraçado.' Falou caminhando até o rapaz e voltando a desferir inúmeros golpes em Li que mal teve tempo para se proteger. As espadas se encontravam com a fúria dos dois lutadores, cada um com sua vantagem, cada um com sua desvantagem.

Mirena voltou-se para Sakura e sorriu de forma maldosa. 'Acho que vou ajudar Takeda a acabar com o seu namoradinho.'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos vendo que a feiticeira do futuro novamente aumentou a aura asfixiante em torno da jovem. Desesperou-se. 'Deus do trovão, eu o invoco ao meu auxilio!' Ordenou fazendo a descarga elétrica atingir os dois magos ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que, se usasse magia, ficaria mais fraco, mas não tinha como golpeá-la a distância. Levou a mão até o ombro que agora sangrava. Tinha que terminar com aquilo logo. Voou para cima de Takeda, atingindo-o tanto com a espada como com chutes. O coitado não sabia nem de onde estavam vindo os golpes. Li foi atingido novamente por uma forte energia quando Mirena interveio para ajudar o amigo. Colidiu em uma árvore e sentiu os ossos reclamarem.

A maga tinha as mãos envoltas de energia e estava pronta para desferir contra ele novamente, mas foi surpreendida, sendo atingida com tudo por uma violenta magia que a fez voar a pelo menos uns cinco metros de distância. Syaoran virou o rosto e viu Sakura com a segunda flecha armada. Estava fraca, com a respiração ofegante, reflexo do que sua versão mais nova estava sofrendo, mas não se dava por vencida. Sentiu orgulho dela. A jovem tentou desferir o segundo golpe, mas caiu novamente de joelhos. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou ela logo morreria. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois Takeda, já recuperado, voltou a golpeá-lo, forçando-o a se desviar.

O mago estava com vários ferimentos no corpo, o sangue pingava pelo seu braço, mas não tinha se dado por vencido. Tinha que acabar com a raça de Syaoran Li ou nunca poderia voltar para seu tempo e encarar seu pai. Empunhou a espada novamente em direção a Li.

'Sem truques. Só eu e você.' Takeda falou.

'Não confio em você.' Foi a resposta de Li empunhando sua espada.

'Confie no meu ódio por você.'

Bom argumento, pensou Li. O mago voltou a atacar o chinês, novamente as lâminas se atingiram com força. Takeda deixou a direita aberta, Li não hesitou em atingi-lo com uma joelhada, virar o corpo e bater com força no rosto do inimigo com o punho da espada, provavelmente quebrando alguns dentes. Takeda acumulou energia nas mãos, desferindo-a na altura do abdômen de Li empurrando-o para trás. O rapaz teve que cravar a espada na terra para poder parar. Arrancou a arma do chão e puxou um dos seus talismãs.

'Eu invoco o Deus Trovão, com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. Ataque relâmpago!'

O inimigo do futuro foi atingido com tudo pela poderosa magia do feiticeiro. Gritou de dor e caiu ainda se contorcendo no chão.

Syaoran não teve tempo para relaxar, pois, novamente, Mirena o atingiu pelas costas. Caiu no chão sentindo-se fraco. Droga! Tinha se esquecido da outra louca. Isso é que dava ficar com a cabeça quente. Cuspiu sangue e limpou a boca com as costas da mão. Tinha que dar um jeito. Levantou-se.

Mirena o encarava e não podia negar que tremia por dentro ao perceber que a aura do rapaz aumentava proporcionalmente ao nervosismo dele.

Entre magia e luta, Li sempre preferiu a luta, mas contra a mulher sabia que teria que sair da sua zona de conforto. Ergueu o corpo sentindo todos os músculos reclamarem de dor. Desviou os olhos rapidamente para Sakura que observava a tudo com o rosto assustado. Sentiu a presença da sua versão mais jovem se aproximando. Não tinha outro jeito; se o moleque era teimoso como ele, não dava mais para hesitar como na primeira vez. Levantou o talismã na altura do rosto e fechou os olhos. Embaixo de seus pés a mandala mágica em forma de octógono baguá com o simbolo do Yin-Yang ao centro brilhou.

'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra... Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas... Eu vos invoco para meu auxílio.' Raios mágicos vindo do céus, terra, das árvores, do lago, do sol concentraram-se circulando o corpo do rapaz como redemoinho. Li abriu os olhos. 'Agora!' Gritou fazendo a energia explodir.

Mirena foi atingida de forma certeira pela magia de Li e a menina Sakura foi finalmente libertada, caindo no chão desacordada.

O menino correu até ela e a abraçou com força enquanto sentia pedras e galhos de árvores voando para todos os lados, alguns batendo neles. Percebeu quando um escudo mágico circulou os dois, protegendo-os. Ele mal conseguia abrir os olhos pela forte luz, apenas ouvia todos os objetos batendo com força no escudo. O clarão finalizou, dando lugar a um silêncio fora do normal.

Li caiu de joelhos no chão. Fora loucura o que fez. Mais um pouco e não conseguiria controlar sua própria magia. Abriu os olhos e viu duas gotas de sangue pingarem na terra. Não sabia de que ferimento do rosto elas tinham vindo. Tentou controlar a respiração. Levantou o rosto observando o escudo mágico em torno das duas crianças, franziu a testa e se virou, reconhecendo os três vultos que estavam mais adiante, escondidos, mas prontos para intervirem caso fosse necessário. Reparou pelo rosto de menino de Hiiraguizawa que ele estava desconcertado com o que tinha acontecido. Seus dois guardiões estavam em suas formas originais atrás de seu mestre. Li levantou e cumprimentou-os rapidamente.

Eriol engoliu em seco, desfez o escudo mágico que havia levantado para proteger as duas crianças e desapareceu. Sabia que não era hora de surgir ainda na vida deles.

O rapaz respirou fundo e voltou-se para onde estava a namorada. Ela estava ainda no chão sentada. Estava fraca, mas não desacordada como sua versão mais nova. A jovem feiticeira se levantou com dificuldade, o cetro agora ajudava-a ficar em pé. As duas esmeraldas estavam cravadas nos olhos dele, sabendo toda a tormenta que estava passando pela cabeça do rapaz.

Li largou a espada suja de sangue no chão, assim como ela largou o cetro. Correram um para o outro de forma cambaleante para finalmente se abraçarem. Syaoran segurava o corpo fraco na namorada para ela não cair. Queria beijá-la, mas sabia que a respiração da jovem ainda não estava estabelecida. Deus! Como ele tivera medo de perdê-la.

'Eu te amo.' Ele sussurrou ao ouvido da amada, finalmente deixando a adrenalina da luta abaixar. Sentiu Sakura abraçá-lo com mais força, sabia que era o que a jovem também gostaria de dizer se conseguisse.

O menino observou os dois abraçados. A energia do rapaz era fenomenal, pensou para si. Olhou em volta e nem sinal de Takeda e de Mirena. Teriam morrido? Teriam voltado para o tempo deles? Um vento mais forte fez as copas das árvores do bosque de Tomoeda balançarem e folhas voarem pelos ares. Pensou nos inimigos que teria que enfrentar no futuro; naquela hora, com sua Sakura em seus braços, frágil, delicada, jurou que nunca permitiria que fizessem mal a ela. Se tinha alguma dúvida de que enfrentaria o treinamento do Clã, agora só existia certeza. Certeza de que faria tudo para se tornar o mais forte e defender quem mais amava. Naquele momento decidiu fazer o treinamento, mesmo sabendo que estaria entrando num inferno.

Li abriu os olhos e encarou o menino, que observava os dois, segurando a menina nos braços. Viu-o fazendo um gesto com a cabeça e soube exatamente o que ele estava decidindo. Apertou mais forte sua Sakura contra seu peito.

* * *

Sakura estava ao lado de Li enquanto a senhora Mizuki, novamente, cuidava dos ferimentos do rapaz. Ele estava deitado em uma cama, dormindo ou desmaiado, a jovem não sabia dizer ao certo. Li estava com tantos ferimentos que a jovem sentia-se revoltada com sua incapacidade de protegê-lo. 'Inferno.' Ela soltou revoltada.

A Senhora Mizuki desviou os olhos do que estava fazendo e olhou de esguelha para a jovem que estava pronta para explodir.

Tinha exigido que as crianças ficassem em suas casas e não a atrapalhassem agora. Fora até mais dura com elas do que era necessário. Mas não teve como se controlar. Ali estava ela, limpando as bandagens e tentando ajudar no que podia junto da velha senhora, porque não podiam ir para um hospital. 'Ele tem sempre que resolver tudo, sozinho.' Não falou para a senhora ouvir, falou como desabafo por não aguentar mais aquele posto de donzela em perigo em que o namorado a tinha colocado. Preferia mil vezes ser ela a estar no lugar dele.

'Ele também pensa a mesma coisa.' A voz da senhora a assustou. 'Se fosse você aqui, tenho certeza que ele estaria pensando a mesma coisa.'

'Consegue ler pensamentos?' Era palpável sua irritação.

'Às vezes, mas no seu caso, não foi necessário.' Ela falou sorrindo e voltando a prestar atenção na limpeza e sutura dos ferimentos de Li . 'Você é transparente demais. Como um lindo diamante.'

'O diamante é um dos materiais mais resistente do mundo, senhora. Syaoran tem que perceber que eu não vou quebrar à toa.'

A senhora sorriu com a colocação da jovem. 'Não se preocupe, senhorita Kinomoto. Você terá uma excelente oportunidade de provar isso para ele assim que voltarem.'

'A tal história do caos?!' Ela falou para senhora. Aquela velha bruxa sabia de tudo, não importava em qual época estivessem. 'Aquela vaca do futuro me falou que ele morre!' Disse esperando desesperadamente que a senhora desmentisse, mas o que recebeu como resposta foi o incômodo silêncio. 'Ele morre?' Perguntou, segurando o pulso da senhora.

'A profecia...' Ela começou a tentar responder.

'Que se dane a profecia!' Explodiu.

A senhora encarou a jovem e tentou passar para ela toda a tranquilidade que poderia. 'Kinomoto, é melhor a senhorita esperar lá fora até eu finalizar isso aqui. É o melhor.'

'Não.' Ela respondeu soltando o pulso dela. 'Desculpe-me. Por favor... continue... vou ajudar.' Disse voltando a pegar mais gazes.

'Também deveria se cuidar. Sua aura ainda está muito fraca. Você quase morreu asfixiada.'

'Eu estou bem.'

'Precisa se recuperar para conseguir usar magia e voltarem ao tempo certo de vocês.' Insistiu, fazendo a jovem trincar os dentes.

'Eu já disse que estou bem.'

* * *

Syaoran abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia todos os músculos do corpo doloridos. Suspirou, sentindo dificuldade para fazer até isso. Os dois malucos do futuro tinham lhe dado uma surra feia. Aqueles lobisomens, vampiros e coisa e tal não eram lá grande coisa comparada com o que tinha vindo do futuro. Pensou que daqui para frente a coisa poderia se complicar, sentia isso. Sabia que aquilo era apenas o começo. Como seria o fim? Ele não tinha uma boa sensação e sabia disso.

Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu ainda o abdômen doer, segurou-se ao colchão e puxou o corpo para finalmente conseguir ficar sentado na cama. Franziu a testa olhando para os lados, estavam ainda na casa da senhora Mizuki. Tinha caminhado com Sakura até lá, depois de exigir que sua versão mais nova levasse a menina ainda desacorda para a casa dela. A última coisa de que se lembrava era entrar na casa, ir até a cama e... Mais nada. Não sabia se realmente perdeu os sentidos ou se a velha o fez tomar alguma coisa para isso. Estava exausto. Usar magia para ele não era como para Sakura, exigia bastante da sua energia vital, principalmente magias mais devastadoras.

Sakura entrou no quarto quase o invadindo, provavelmente percebera, pela presença dele, que finalmente havia acordado. Sorriu de leve tentando passar confiança de que estava bem. Ela correu até a cama, ajoelhou-se e abraçou a cintura do rapaz repousando sua cabeça no colo dele. Ele levantou a mão passando nos cabelos compridos e sedosos de sua namorada. Ele percebeu que a aura dela estava forte. Já tinha se restabelecido da tentativa de asfixia. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até a ruiva se afastar dele e sentar na cama a sua frente.

'Como você está?'

'Bem... na medida do possível.'

'Você dormiu por três dias seguidos.' Ela informou, assustando-o.

'Três?' Perguntou não por dúvida, mas por susto ao constatar que estava mais ferido do que realmente pensara. 'Droga.'

Sakura repousou a mão no ombro são do namorado chamando a atenção dele. 'Você me assustou. Pensei que eu o perderia e eu morreria se isso acontecesse, Syaoran.' Ela falou com sinceridade.

'Eu também morreria se algo acontecesse contigo, Sakura.' Ele respirou fundo e tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido pela jovem.

'Calma... vai com calma agora.'

'Estamos aqui há muito tempo.' Ele explicou sua pressa. 'Retorno é uma carta perigosa depois que se passam 72 horas. Precisamos voltar logo.'

'Não.' Ela falou ainda segurando-o pelo ombro. 'Isso era quando ela era uma carta Clow. Agora ela não é mais.'

Li franziu a testa. 'Do que está falando?'

'Eu consigo controlá-la por mais tempo. Não se preocupe. Você precisa se recuperar primeiro. Vamos amanhã.'

'Não. É perigoso.'

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro. Teria que ser assertiva como foi com as crianças. Levantou da cama caminhando em direção a jarra de água e enchendo um copo para oferecer a Syaoran que aceitou sem desviar os olhos da namorada. Ele bebeu tudo devagar e repousou o copo na mesa de cabeceira.

'Se eu quiser, prendo-o aqui para sempre. Agora você fica frio e vamos embora apenas quando eu achar que devemos.'

Li franziu a testa. 'Isso não está em discussão, nós...'

'Vamos ficar aqui até amanhã.' Ela o interrompeu olhando seriamente para ele. 'Não tem como me obrigar a usar a carta. Então relaxa e fica frio.' Falou inclinando o corpo e parando seu rosto a centímetros do namorado. 'Entendeu?'

Syaoran franziu a testa, Sakura realmente estava bem mudada. Agia por conta própria e mostrava uma autoconfiança que em pouco se parecia com a menina que eles tinham salvado de ser asfixiada. Ele sempre soube do potencial da jovem como Feiticeira, mas o mais importante, além de ter o dom, era ter a autoconfiança. A magia e o feiticeiro tinham que ser como um só elemento para poderem expandir. Ela tinha colocado a questão por uma percepção diferente e correta: Ele conhecia Retorno pelas suas aulas de magia como uma carta Clow, não como uma carta Sakura.

'Ficar frio...' Ele repetiu sem desviar os olhos dela, levantou o braço e pegou a nuca da jovem, segurando-a e puxando-a sobre si. Sakura rolou sobre o corpo dele e caiu de costas na cama. Li debruçou-se sobre ela. 'Fica meio difícil ficar frio com você tão perto de mim.' Falou ao ouvido dela e a sentiu estremecer.

'Você acabou de acordar, Syaoran Li. Não está em condições físicas para isso.' Falou sorrindo.

'Não tenho tanta certeza disto.' Falou beijando o pescoço da jovem.

'O senhor Taniguchi sempre nos falou para sermos comedidos.' Ela sussurrou

'Aquele velho não sabe de nada.' Falou começando a levantar a blusa da namorada.

Ouviram alguém pigarrear à porta e pararam o que estavam prestes a fazer. Sakura abriu os olhos, não precisava nem se ver no espelho para saber que deveria estar mais vermelha que um tomate maduro. Olharam para a porta por onde a boa senhora Mizuki entrava com uma bandeja de comida, provavelmente para ele. Li suspirou desanimado, sentando-se com dificuldade e afastando-se da jovem.

'Desculpe interromper os dois pombinhos, mas o senhor está há três dias sem nada sólido no estômago. Antes de dar uma de garanhão, é melhor se recuperar.' Ela falou cruzando o quarto e colocando na mesa a bandeja com o prato esfumaçante. 'Se já estava bom para fazer isso com a senhorita Kinomoto, acho que já consegue se levantar até aqui para comer, não?' Voltou-se para ele sorrindo.

Syaoran concordou e levantou-se devagar. Sakura estava sentada na cama observando-o. Ele caminhou até a senhora que puxou a cadeira para que se sentasse. 'Obrigado.' Ele agradeceu sinceramente.

'É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pelo senhor'. Ela respondeu. 'Espero que a sopa esteja de seu agrado.'

Na verdade não estava com fome, mas não tinha como recusar o que a senhora estava oferecendo. E ela tinha razão, tinha ficado muito tempo sem comer. Sakura assistia ao namorado comer, um pouco a contra gosto, a sopa de legumes.

'Acho que a senhorita também deveria começar a se alimentar melhor.' A senhora falou olhando para Sakura. 'Não adianta nada ficar apenas olhando-o comer se também mal colocou alguma coisa no estômago este tempo todo.'

A jovem rolou os olhos. A senhora tinha insistido para que ela comesse direito durante os últimos três dias, mas o que a jovem tinha feito era só ficar dentro da casa como um animal enjaulado. Foi à rua apenas para comprar os curativos e remédios que a senhora havia pedido. As crianças tinham aparecido ontem para ver como Li estava. A versão mirim do namorado estava bem nervosa para saber se Syaoran estava bem ou não. O mais intrigante foi perceber a preocupação da sua própria versão infantil também. Até mesmo Touya, Yue e Kerberus apareceram. Os guardiões estavam preocupados com o tempo que eles estavam ali, pois, como Syaoran mesmo tinha colocado, já haviam se passado 72 horas.

No entanto, ela sabia que Li precisava de mais tempo para se recuperar, então agora era a vez dela sair da sua zona de conforto e explorar os limites de sua magia. Sabia que conseguiria. Confiava em si.

'O que vocês vão fazer a respeito das crianças?' A senhora Mizuki perguntou chamando a atenção dos dois jovens.

'Como assim?' Sakura falou franzindo a testa.

'A vinda de vocês aqui afetará o futuro delas… isto é, de vocês.' A senhora tentou explicar.

Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam.

'Tentamos não interferir na vida deles.' Sakura falou. 'Não falamos nada comprometedor.'

A senhora sorriu para ela docemente. 'Vocês não conseguem disfarçar que estão em um relacionamento.'

'Eles não desconfiaram de nada.' Sakura disse nervosa. O que aquela senhora estava sugerindo? Que ela usasse magia nela mesma? Isso era absurdo.

'Hum…' Syaoran murmurou e respirou fundo. 'Acho que ela tem razão. Eu fui um garoto muito atrevido. Sem contar que perdemos a cautela e usamos magia na frente de todo mundo. Talvez Apagar funcionasse para suprimir as memórias deles e dos demais que nos viram.'

Sakura semicerrou os olhos no namorado que se ajeitou na cadeira incomodado. 'Depois de encher o meu saco para não falar nada, quem acabou dando com a língua nos dentes foi você?'

'Hei! Eu não falei nada, mas o garoto não é tão tonto como a garota.'

'Você está me chamando de tonta?' Sakura perguntou com a voz perigosamente baixa.

Ele engoliu em seco. 'Um pouco.' Ele vi o rosto da namorada se contorcer. 'Mas você não pode negar que era bem tonta mesmo. Eu tive que me declarar primeiro e você ainda demorou um bom tempo para me responder.'

'Hã…' A senhora Mizuki chamou a atenção dos dois. 'Isso é uma decisão de vocês, mas saibam que, com certeza, a vinda de vocês terá desdobramentos no futuro.'

'Eu me recuso a usar magia em mim mesma. Isso é um absurdo.' Sakura falou cruzando os braços. 'Eles não viram nada de comprometedor entre nós. Não têm porque desconfiarem de nada.' Ela sentenciou e olhou para o namorado. 'A não ser que o senhor tenha falado alguma coisa para o garoto.'

'Eu não fiz isso.' Ele repetiu olhando-a seriamente. Era bem teimosa sua namorada.

'Ótimo.' Sakura falou. 'Então o assunto terminou aqui.' Falou com tom de quem não admitiria mais ser questionada sobre isso. A senhora Mizuki deu de ombros. A decisão era deles.

* * *

'Você está bem mesmo?' Li ouviu a voz da menina perguntando pela segunda vez a mesma coisa. Reafirmou com um gesto da cabeça que sim para Sakura, aos seus onze anos de idade, que estava parada a sua frente. O combinado era eles não se verem mais depois que a ameaça Takeda e Mirena deixasse de existir, no entanto as duas crianças, com Tomoyo, eram muito insistentes.

A menina olhava para ele com os olhos fixos, deixando-o, até certo ponto, encabulado. Estava sentado numa das poltronas da sala da senhora Mizuki. Sua namorada estava na cozinha com a dona da casa preparando alguma coisa para comerem enquanto as três crianças com Kero estavam ali rodeando-o. Não tinha muito jeito com crianças, na verdade mal tinha contato com elas. Tinha uns seis sobrinhos, mas, verdade seja dita, mal os via.

'Você podia ter morrido.' O menino falou sério. Ah, que maravilha, recebeu um sermão de Sakura quando acordara e agora completava o ciclo bizarro com um sermão de sua versão fedelha.

'Tinha que arriscar.' Respondeu simplesmente, vendo a namorada entrar na sala. A senhora Mizuki recomendara que Sakura fosse até a sala, sabendo que as crianças deveriam estar enchendo Syaoran de perguntas.

Sakura menina olhou para seu amigo de caçadas, tinha o rosto sério. 'Você não se arrisque desta maneira, está me ouvindo?'

O menino arregalou os olhos. 'Bem...' não sabia muito o que falar.

Syaoran não teve com não rir. "Sai desta agora, garotão." Pensou para si.

'Nada disso, Syaoran! Você não pode se arriscar assim.' A menina insistiu, deixando o garoto desconcertado. Era a primeira vez que a menina era assertiva com ele.

"Vai se acostumando." Li pensou novamente, olhando de esguelha para a ruiva ao seu lado. "Depois, piora." Estava se divertindo vendo-se mais novo em uma situação tão familiar. Nunca tinha reparado neste lado mais, como dizer de forma correta? Impositivo da namorada. "Se fraquejar agora, já era."

'Para com isso, Sakura. Quem não deve se arriscar é você. Eu sei o que faço.' O menino falou já incomodado.

'Humph…' Sakura cruzou os braços, franzindo a testa ao observar a interação das crianças.

"Boa, garoto". O rapaz pensou sorrindo de leve e encarando a namorada. 'Então você sempre foi mandona…' comentou, fazendo-a esboçar um sorriso debochado.

'E você, petulante.' Ela respondeu, fazendo-o gargalhar. A familiaridade entre eles, deixando as crianças levemente espantadas.

A senhora Mizuki apareceu com a bandeja de chá e alguns bolinhos para todos. Kero avançou nas gulodices, mal controlando a ansiedade. Tomoyo estava um pouco desanimada, tinha trazido sua hiper, mega, power câmera para filmar Li e Sakura mais velhos, o que foi terminantemente proibido. Argumentou que isso seria censura à liberdade de imprensa, mas não teve um resultado favorável à sua cobertura futurista.

Sakura serviu uma xícara para Syaoran e entregou a ele, que agradeceu. Não tinham como disfarçarem os sorrisos aliviados por tudo ter terminado, de certa forma, bem. Tomoyo observava a tudo enquanto os quatro, mais a senhora, conversavam sobre como um pandemônio havia se instalado na cidade com as notícias de um maluco terrorista na escola Tomoeda e sobre um tufão que atingiu o bosque derrubando várias árvores de uma só vez e depois desaparecendo do nada.

A morena percebeu que a jovem ruiva, depois que se serviu de chá, sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde o rapaz estava sentado. Era mais que cumplicidade de amigos ou companheiros de magia.

'Sabe, vocês fazem um casal lindo. Não acha, senhora Mizuki?' A esperta menina falou do nada, fitando intensamente o casal de namorados que, quase deixou cair as xícaras de chá que tinham nas mãos. Talvez, mais desconcertados que os dois jovens, estavam as duas crianças que estavam sentadas no sofá ao lado de Tomoyo.

A senhora Mizuki só ria sem responder nada, mas realmente os dois jovens pombinhos não estavam conseguindo ser muito discretos, já os tinha alertado sobre isso. A juventude é muito imprudente, pensava ela de forma divertida.

'Tomoyo...' A prima sussurrou ao seu lado, mais vermelha que tomate maduro olhando para os joelhos e sem conseguir encarar o amigo ao seu lado.

Sakura e Syaoran entreolharam-se e depois fitaram suas versões mirins completamente envergonhados. Tomoyo ainda sorria para eles como se soubesse de tudo. Li ponderou que realmente a amiga de infância era por demais observadora.

Kero olhou para os dois e depois engoliu um biscoito inteiro. 'Você tem muita imaginação, Tomoyo!'

'Eu acho que não.' Tomoyo falou ainda sorrindo.

Syaoran pigarreou. 'Acho que já está tarde.'

'Exatamente.' A jovem Feiticeira concordou. 'Bem, vocês têm que voltar para casa.' Falou levantando-se e praticamente expulsando as crianças e Kero.

* * *

O menino Syaoran caminhava devagar em direção à escola Tomoeda. Hoje ele e Sakura eram responsáveis pela limpeza da sala de aula. Sabia que estava chegando mais cedo, mas simplesmente não havia conseguido dormir direito. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha visto. Será que ele tinha matado duas pessoas? Balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos. Sua versão mais velha quase morreu na frente dele. Será que teria mais inimigos como aqueles? Franziu a testa pensando que o futuro não se mostrava muito bom para ele nem para Sakura. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha.

Estava enrolando muito os anciões do seu clã para voltar para China. Depois que perdeu as cartas para Sakura no Juízo Final, esperavam que ele ou voltasse ou tentasse recuperá-las, isto é, que literalmente tirasse as cartas de Sakura. O mero pensamento era inadmissível para ele.

Ele queria permanecer no Japão para ajudá-la. Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa ou alguém por trás dos acontecimentos estranhos que obrigavam a menina a transformar as Cartas. Ele tinha que saber quem era.

O garoto parou em frente ao portão da escola. Ainda estava fechado. Respirou fundo. 'Ele não tem o direito de não me contar.' resmungou, referindo-se a sua versão mais velha. 'Eu vou arrancar isso dele.' Decidiu e virou-se, pronto já para correr em direção a casa da senhora Mizuki e encontrar sua versão mais velha, quando esbarrou forte em Sakura. Foi obrigado a segurar o pulso da menina, senão ela cairia no chão.

'Oh! Desculpa.' Ela falou, levantando os olhos e fitando o rosto do garoto. Ele ainda a segurava pela mão quando se olharam profundamente. Ficaram vermelhos e afastaram-se, desviando os olhos um do outro.

'Você chegou cedo...' O menina começou a falar tímida.

'Eu fiquei sem sono.' Ele respondeu. Olhou para ela. 'Você também chegou muito cedo.'

Ela suspirou. 'Não tive uma boa noite.' Ela respondeu. 'Tive muitos sonhos.' Falou balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Mas não consigo entendê-los.'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, sem se encararem.

A menina olhou de esguelha para o garoto e lembrou do comentário de Tomoyo. Corou mais ainda. Apertou as mãos de leve, mostrando-se nervosa agora na presença dele, principalmente estando sozinhos.

'Eu…' O menino começou a falar, quebrando o incômodo silêncio entre os dois. 'Eu vou fazer uma coisa agora… vou chegar um pouco atrasado, você pode começar a limpeza sem mim? Depois eu compenso no final do dia.' Ele falou sem encará-la.

'Mas você já está aqui.' Ela disse sem entender. 'Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Eu vou falar com eles. De novo.' Syaoran levantou o rosto encarando-a. 'Eles precisam nos dizer o que está por trás destes acontecimentos estranhos. Esta presença do mago Clow. Nós precisamos saber e, se eles têm a resposta, precisam nos dizer.' O menino falou sério.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Mostrava-se indecisa. 'Mas… Syaoran… Eles já disseram que não vão nos contar nada.'

'Eu vou arrancar a resposta dele então.' Falou decidido voltando a caminhar em direção a casa da senhora. 'Até.' Despediu-se e saiu correndo.

'Hei, Syaoran! Espera!' Ela ainda tentou deter o garoto que se afastava rapidamente. Franziu a testa, pensando que isso não terminaria bem. Começou a correr atrás do menino.

Syaoran correu o mais rápido que pôde. Tinha ouvido ontem que eles voltariam para o futuro pela manhã bem cedo. Estava com receio de não dar tempo. As ruas estavam vazias, então não precisava se desviar de muitas pessoas. Virou à direita, entrando na rua do templo Tsukimine e estaqueou vendo o casal entrar no templo. Sua respiração era ofegante pela corrida. Balançou a cabeça, pensando que devia ter visto errado, porque teve impressão de que os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

Foi dar um passo a frente e ouviu lhe chamarem. Virou-se para trás e viu Sakura correndo em direção a ele. Ela parou na frente dele com a respiração ofegante.

'Você corre rápido demais.' Ela disse com a voz entrecortada pelo esforço físico.

'Eles entraram no templo.' O menino falou apontando para a entrada.

Sakura levantou o rosto e o encarou. 'Acho que não é uma boa ideia, Syaoran. Ela…' Falou referindo-se a ela mesma mais velha. '... me falou que não podemos saber do nosso futuro, pois isso causaria problemas.'

'Ele me disse a mesma coisa.' O menino falou irritado. 'Mas não vamos perguntar nada do futuro, apenas pelos acontecimentos estranhos de agora.'

'Mas e se eles não quiserem nos dizer?'

'Eu arranco dele a resposta.' O menino repetiu decidido. 'Ele não tem o direito de me esconder nada.'

'Ele é forte demais, Syaoran.' A garota falou. 'Ele pode te machucar.'

'Ele sou eu, não pode fazer nada contra mim.' O menino falou e viu a menina ficar corada.

Sakura desviou os olhos dele novamente. 'Acho que eles vão brigar com a gente.'

'Não importa.' Syaoran falou decidido e pôs-se a caminho do templo. Já tinha perdido muito tempo naquela conversa com Sakura. Os dois poderiam já ter invocado magia para voltar ao tempo deles.

Sakura foi atrás do amigo. Realmente estava com receio que acontecesse alguma coisa com ele. Suas versões adultas eram muito sérias e tinham muito mais poder do que quaisquer adversários que ela e Syaoran já enfrentaram. E eles também eram bem mais severos do que conseguia compreender.

O templo tinha muita magia, o que dificultava que as duas crianças encontrassem as presenças deles mais velhos. Começaram a caminhar devagar olhando para os lados.

'Acho que eles já foram.' Sakura falou aliviada.

'Talvez estejam perto da árvore sagrada.' Ele comentou já se direcionando para lá.

Os dois olhavam para os lados tentando achar o casal de Feiticeiros do futuro. Até que Syaoran parou de repente. Sakura observou o amigo e voltou-se para onde ele olhava com tanta intensidade. Arregalou os olhos sentindo o coração bater tão rápido que parecia querer sair do peito. Suas bochechas ficaram quentes, indicando que estavam, com certeza, vermelhas.

A poucos metros dos dois estava o casal de Feiticeiros... E eles estavam se beijando.

* * *

Sakura e Li caminhavam devagar pelo templo Tsukimine. Estavam de mãos dadas porque imaginavam que não seriam surpreendidos por ninguém. Tinham dormido na casa da senhora Mizuki e, quando acordaram, Li convenceu a namorada que já estava 100% recuperado. Eles agradeceram exaustivamente a boa senhora que tinha sido o refúgio dos dois naquele tempo ao qual não pertenciam. Aquela pequena casa branca transmitia muita paz para ele, gostou de estar lá e, verdade seja dita, sentiu que sua recuperação tinha sido facilitada por, além de várias poções misturadas à comida, muita energia boa circulando o lugar.

Ele estava preocupado não só com o tempo que estavam usando Retorno, como também em como estariam todos no tempo certo deles. Da última vez que desaparecera, Meilyn e Hyo Ling apareceram, só faltava agora chegar e dar de cara com os anciões todos esperando por ele. Tinha planos para sair do Clã, mas precisava primeiro resolver as coisas em Tomoeda. Uma guerra de cada vez. Pelo menos a próxima seria contra inimigos humanos e não sobrenaturais.

Pararam em frente à árvore sagrada, era realmente maravilhosa. Emitia uma pálida aura dourada que transmitia muita paz e tranquilidade.

'Sabe... foi aqui por perto que você se declarou para mim.' A jovem falou, sorrindo e beijando a face do namorado.

Ele olhou e pensou um pouco. 'Ah, sim... foi por aqui que você transformou as duas últimas Cartas Clow.'

'Eu não teria conseguido se não fosse sua ajuda.'

'Teria sim. Você daria um jeito.' Ele retrucou, sabia que ela era mais forte do que até ele mesmo acreditava. Ela balançou a cabeça negando.

'Não. Você é o que me apoia na magia, Syaoran.'

Ele sorriu voltando a caminhar e puxando a namorada mais para perto de si. Repousou a mão na cintura fina da bela jovem que Sakura havia se transformado. 'E quem me mostrou que existiam coisas mais importantes, muito além da força e da magia, foi você.'

Sorriram um para o outro.

'Wǒ ài nǐ' ( _Eu amo você_ ). Ela falou de repente ficando vermelha. Tinha treinado já há algum tempo e achou que não havia lugar melhor para falar aquilo para ele. No mesmo lugar que ele tinha lhe dito pela primeira vez que a amava.

'Hã?' O rapaz a fitou interrogativo.

Ela repetiu cerrando os punhos. 'Wǒ... ài... nǐ' ( _Eu amo você_ ). Esperando que agora ele conseguisse entender.

Li riu deixando-a mais envergonhada. 'Não... a pronúncia está errada...' Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e pronunciou devagar. Ela repetiu e depois de umas três tentativas o rapaz sentiu-se satisfeito. 'Está melhor.'

Ela ficou com a cara brava. 'Assim não valeu.'

'Ficou linda falando mandarim. Posso lhe dar umas aulas.'

Sakura abriu um sorriso. 'Mesmo?' Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Adorou saber que ela gostaria de falar sua língua mãe.

'Nǐ shì měilì de' ( _Você é linda_ ) Syaoran falou ao ouvido dela com a voz rouca. Ela não sabia o que significava, mas sentiu um formigamento gostoso na altura do ventre. 'Wǒ xiǎng yǒngyuǎn hé nǐ zài yīqǐ'( _Quero estar com você para sempre_ ).

'As aulas vão ser assim?' Ela perguntou sentindo-o beijar seu pescoço.

'Podem ser na cama, se você quiser.' Falou de forma maliciosa, fazendo a jovem voltar a ficar vermelha.

'Então vou querer aulas todas as noites...' Respondeu beijando o rosto do chinês.

'Wǒ wánquán fúhé nǐ de ài' ( _Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você_ ) Declarou-se antes de beijar a jovem nos lábios que retribuiu prontamente.

Afastaram-se sorrindo um para o outro. Li ainda tinha a cintura da jovem presa por suas mãos e ela tinha o pescoço dele entrelaçado. Sakura viu o rapaz desviar os olhos dela e fechar o sorriso.

'Droga.' Ele murmurou, soltando a jovem e dando um passo para trás. Mostrava-se irritado.

'O que foi?' Sakura perguntou não entendendo a atitude do namorado. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça. A jovem voltou-se para trás e viu as duas crianças olhando assustadas para eles.

'Ah, Deus.' Soltou levando as mãos aos lábios que ainda estavam inchados pelo beijo ardente que trocou com Li, na frente deles.

'Eles nos viram.' Syaoran informou o óbvio, vendo as duas crianças completamente envergonhadas.

Sakura cravou seus olhos na menina que se mostrava em choque. Reparou que desceram duas lágrimas dos olhos dela e sentiu o peito fisgar. Ela estava sofrendo, muito. Reparou que ela olhou para o garoto ao seu lado rapidamente e se encolheu. Droga. Olhou para o namorado que estava segurando a vontade de ir até os dois e dar uma bronca por terem-nos seguido. Eram duas crianças idiotas.

'Tem que usar magia.' Ele sentenciou.

'Não.' Sakura ainda se mostrava resistente a usar magia contra si mesma e o garoto.

'Não tem outro jeito.'

'Tem que ter.'

'Olhe para ela.' Syaoran falou, referindo-se a garota que se mostrava completamente desorientada. 'Ela não tem nem mais coragem de encarar o garoto.'

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa. Não sabia o que fazer. Caminhou devagar até a menina e se abaixou tocando um joelho no chão e ficando com o rosto a altura do dela.

'Hei' Ela a chamou e a menina levantou o rosto. Fitaram-se profundamente e Sakura pôde ver nos olhos verdes de sua versão infantil toda a confusão e desespero que se passava na cabeça dela. Engoliu em seco ao ver-se daquela forma. Levantou a mão tocando a face dela e tentando secar as lágrimas. 'Não precisa chorar.' O menina mordeu o lábio inferior assim como ela fazia até hoje. 'Eu lhe disse que eu sou muito feliz, não?' A menina confirmou com a cabeça.

Sakura se viu ainda criança olhando de esguelha para o menino ao seu lado. A menina encolheu mais os ombros ainda mais vermelha se fosse possível. 'É ele então. A minha pessoa mais importante.' A jovem confirmou com a cabeça e a viu abrir um pequeno sorriso tentando secar as lágrimas.

'Mas você vai ter que descobrir sozinha.' Falou levantando-se e sentiu o namorado parar ao seu lado.

Li viu Sakura criança chorando e sorriu de forma triste. Ela estava completamente perdida, pensou para si. Depois os olhos do rapaz desviaram para o menino que ainda os olhava surpreso.

'Eu disse que minha namorada era escolha minha, não foi?' Viu o garoto confirmar com um gesto incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. 'Não ceda aos velhos. Ela vale a pena.' Falou para ele.

Sakura e Syaoran entreolharam-se. A jovem tirou a chave do pescoço e deu um passo para trás.

'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!'

Ela pegou a carta e ainda olhou para as duas crianças. Abaixou o rosto e jogou a lâmina mágica para cima. 'Apagar!' Gritou. 'Apague a memória de todos sobre os eventos causados por aqueles que vieram de outros tempos!' Ela ordenou com pesar.

O menino ainda resistiu em ser envolvido pela magia de Sakura, a jovem não pôde deixar de perceber o quanto ele era persistente. A carta se manifestou em todos da cidade, fazendo com que as memórias relacionadas a eles e aos inimigos do futuro fossem apagadas.

Ela olhou para o namorado e sorriu de forma triste. Sabia que era a única saída para o impasse, mas mesmo assim, fora dolorido se ver tão desesperada quando criança e tão confusa quanto aos próprios sentimentos. Ela estendeu a mão para ele e Syaoran a segurou, entrelaçando os dedos.

'Retorno!'

A magia envolveu o casal de feiticeiros que desapareceu do templo deixando as duas crianças nele.

O menino Syaoran balançou a cabeça, observando onde estava. Tudo era silencioso. 'O-o que estou fazendo aqui?' Perguntou-se assustado.

'S-Syaoran.' Ele ouviu a voz de Sakura ao seu lado.

'Sakura!' Ele exclamou. 'O que você está fazendo aqui também?'

A menina olhava para os lados mostrando-se desconcertada. 'E-eu não sei.' Respondeu incerta.

'Você está chorando?' Ele perguntou reparando os rastros de lágrimas no rosto dela. 'Está tudo bem?' Perguntou preocupado parando em frente a ela.

A menina secou o rosto com as mãos. 'Acho que sim. Eu não sei… não sei o que aconteceu. Eu estava na frente do colégio…'

'Sim… eu também.' O menino respondeu. Ele voltou-se para verificar ao redor. 'Estamos no templo Tsukimine. Como foi que viemos parar aqui?'

'Eu não sei.' Ela respondeu com sinceridade. 'Não sinto a presença do Mago Clow.'

'Também não.' O menino falou preocupado. Ele franziu a testa. Olhou para Sakura que tinha as mãos no peito. 'Hei, você está bem mesmo?'

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve tentando sorrir. 'Estou com a impressão de que esqueci algo importante.'

'Importante? Como assim? Sobre as cartas?'

Ela balançou novamente a cabeça, fitando-o profundamente. 'Sobre os meus sentimentos.'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar dela. Sabia que estava vermelho. 'S-sabe, Sakura… eu queria… eu…'

'Ah, não!' Ela gritou, de repente, olhando o relógio de pulso. 'Estamos atrasados.'

Ele olhou a hora e trincou os dentes. 'Droga! Vamos!' Começou a correr em direção a escola acompanhado por sua amiga Sakura.

 **Continua.**

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Olá! Este foi um capitulo especial, pois finaliza esta parte da história de Feiticeiros em que Sakura e Syaoran interagem com suas versões infantis. Eles são tão fofinhos… Fico imaginando a situação do flagra… Eu não vou comparar com a versão original, mas a ideia de usar Apagar para "apagar" as memórias de todos e assim não afetar a história de CCS e também o início de Feiticeiros foi da Yoru! Palmas para ela! Foi uma ideia genial! Brilhante! Fizemos a Sakura um pouco resistente em usar magia nela mesma (deve ser bem estranho isso…), mas no final, ela foi obrigada a fazê-lo. Imaginem se ela não fizesse isso?!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Até semana que vem!_

 _Agradeço como sempre os Reviews e E-mails._

 _Beijos_

 _Kath_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Revisoras:**_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _Uau! A luta contra Takeda e Mirena foi difícil! A mais difícil que eles tiveram até agora... Adorei vendo a Sakura lutar para proteger Syaoran, mesmo com sua vida estando por um fio. Ela realmente está muito forte mentalmente. Gente, que sofrimento ver a Sakurinha tão confusa… Os últimos três capítulos foram de apertar o coração, até porque é impossível não perceber que os sentimentos dela por Syaoran já estavam em seu coraçãozinho, mas aquela última cena foi… nem sei o que dizer... Hãããã! Agora eu entendi o porquê de Syaoran e Sakura mais velhos não terem lembranças desse evento… Faz sentido! Fechou muito bem essa aventura. Estou agora pronta para a próxima!_

 _ **Rô:**_ _Tantos momentos quase quentes... Interrompidos... Droga!_

 _Enfim, dois vilões a menos... E UAU... Que poder o Syaoran usou, eu adorei. Fiquei rolando essa cena na mente e querendo vê-la ao vivo._

 _Eu acho que a Sakura está se impondo cada vez mais, segura do que diz e quer fazer, mas às vezes ela ultrapassa um pouco os limites do que deveria mesmo fazer. Precisa ser ponderada, mas é apaixonada... E eu acho que o Syaoran está surpreso, mas gostando... Às vezes...kkkkk_

 _Grande desfecho dessa fase... Adorei a interação dos SeSs..._

 _Bom trabalho meninas._

 _Bjs_


	13. O Senhor do Caos

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa _

**Capítulo 13**

 **O Senhor do Caos**

Sakura abriu os olhos. Estava nervosa, pois sabia que tinha exigido demais de Retorno. Suspirou, pensando que tinha conseguido com que retornassem ao tempo certo, no entanto, ainda sentia o coração pesado com o que havia acontecido antes de deixarem o tempo passado.

'Você conseguiu.' Ouviu o namorado falando. 'Está muito mais forte.' Elogiou, sinceramente orgulhoso dela.

Ela levantou o rosto e encarou o namorado a sua frente. Ele também tinha o semblante fechado.

'Agora entendi o porquê naquele dia estávamos no templo do nada.' Ela falou desviando os olhos dele.

'É… agora dá para entender.' O rapaz falou e depois suspirou. Levou uma mão ao machucado do ombro, estava doendo um pouco. Pensou que agora também entendia o porquê de ter aceitado com tanta determinação tudo pelo que passou. No final, foi ele mesmo quem lhe dera a certeza que ela valia a pena.

Ela sorriu de forma triste. 'E lembrei o que eu tinha esquecido de importante.' Virou o rosto voltando-se para o namorado. 'Além de entender o motivo de ter recuperado o ânimo.'

'E porque estava chorando.' Ele observou incomodado. 'Não deve ter sido muito legal para ela… para você.'

Ela percebeu que ele estava desviando os olhos dela. Caminhou até ele, soltou o báculo e o abraçou pela cintura, encostando a cabeça no peito do rapaz.

'Eu estava confusa.' Falou aconchegando-se ao corpo dele. Syaoran sorriu de leve e a abraçou, encostando o queixo no topo da cabeça da namorada. 'Eu te amo, Syaoran.' Ela falou apertando a cintura do rapaz com tanta força que ele pensou por alguns segundos que ela tinha invocado Força. 'Não me deixe nunca, por favor.'

Ele a apertou mais contra o corpo. 'Nunca mais a deixarei, Sakura.' Falou e sentiu a jovem tremer e chorar baixinho. Afastou-a de si e limpou as lágrimas teimosas com os polegares. 'Acabei de vê-la chorando quando menina, Sakura. Por favor, não chore.' Ele pediu gentilmente.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça tentando controlar aquela agonia imensa que sentia desde que a maga do futuro tinha lhe falado que ele morreria. Seu cérebro gritava que ela era louca em dar credibilidade a Mirena, mas algo a incomodava.

'Shiiii... Está tudo bem...' O amado lhe falou ainda secando as lágrimas da jovem. 'Prefiro vê-la sorrindo.' Falou carinhosamente e conseguiu fazer com que a jovem fizesse uma tentativa, ainda que parcialmente frustrada, de esboçar um sorriso.

'Se algo acontecer contigo, eu não sei o que será de mim.'

'Eu também. Não consigo mais ver minha vida sem você, Sakura.'

'Então estaremos sempre juntos?' Perguntou abraçando a cintura do rapaz e escondendo seu rosto contra o peito dele. Syaoran a envolveu novamente nos seus braços.

'Sempre. Sempre estaremos juntos.'

'Promete?'

'Claro.'

Era aquilo que ela queria ouvir, mas ainda não conseguia controlar as lágrimas teimosas que saíam de seus olhos. Agarrou as roupas do rapaz, impedindo-o de se afastar dela e permaneceram parados daquela forma por vários minutos.

Subitamente, ouviram um barulho ensurdecedor e se afastaram olhando para cima, por onde um enorme ser alado sobrevoava o céu!

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Um dragão?' Falou afastando-se da jovem e logo materializou sua espada. 'Mas que droga está acontecendo aqui?'

Sakura secou os olhos com as costas das mãos e estendeu o braço. O báculo mágico voou em direção a sua mestra. Respirou e fitou o namorado. 'Vamos.' Falou já saindo correndo para fora do templo seguindo a criatura alada que deu um rasante nos prédios da cidade de Tomoeda cuspindo fogo. As pessoas estavam em pânico. Os dois pararam perto da praça principal e viram vários policiais tentando atirar na fera sem sucesso. O senhor Amizuki estava a ponto de ter um infarto.

O animal voltou-se para eles e encarou o casal. Parecia ser loucura, mas Syaoran estaqueou. Abriu os lábios sentindo o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões. O Animal pousou a frente de todos, amassando viaturas e atingindo pessoas. Sakura gritou em pânico, mas por alguma razão o rapaz não temeu. Estava louco? Engoliu em seco e por alguns instantes conseguiu ver o próprio reflexo pelos olhos negros do gigante. O animal urrou, soltando fogo pela boca em direção ao céu e depois voltou-se para o feiticeiro.

'Vamos?' Ele ouviu a namorada chamando e segurando seu braço, mas não conseguiu se mexer. Levantou o braço e o animal se aproximou devagar ainda rosnando e soltando fumaça pelas narinas. Sakura pingava de suor. 'Por Deus, Syaoran, vamos...' Falou tentando puxar o braço do namorado em desespero, mas ele simplesmente não se mexia.

'Você...' O animal sussurrou antes de levantar a cabeça e acumular energia explosiva na boca, abaixou e disparou tudo contra o casal.

'Escudo!' Sakura gritou em desespero protegendo tanto ela quanto Syaoran. Voltaram a ser envolvidos em chamas mágicas. O báculo mágico escorregava das mãos da feiticeira com o calor infernal. 'Acorda, Syaoran!' Gritou para o namorado que finalmente saiu do transe. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e fitou a namorada. O ataque da fera acabou e as chamas finalizaram. O escudo de Sakura tinha resistido.

'As quatro direções dos poderes sagrados. Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos. Exijo que venham ao meu auxílio agora.' A aura do rapaz explodiu fazendo Sakura cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Ele empunhou a espada e correu na direção do animal, abaixou apenas para buscar impulso e pulou na direção dele. 'Ataque Relâmpago!' A carga elétrica desceu do céu atingindo a espada do rapaz e refletindo direto na enorme fera que estava combatendo.

Sakura franziu a testa observando o animal urrar de dor pelo ataque, mas só isso não seria suficiente. 'Grande! Espada!' A feiticeira jogou as duas cartas e seu corpo pequeno foi aumentando, aumentando, até ficar do tamanho do grande animal. Syaoran olhou admirado para a figura da namorada multiplicada por quase 10 vezes.

'Agora é comigo, bicho feio.' Falou desviando do ataque do dragão que tentou literalmente abocanhá-la. Atingiu a cabeça da fera com a espada também gigantesca.

O animal recuou observando a oponente. Syaoran estava na cobertura de um prédio observando os dois. Ele pulou no ombro da namorada sabendo que ali ela poderia ouvi-lo. 'Tem que atingi-lo primeiro no olho direito e depois no coração.'

'Certo.' Ela respondeu apontando a espada na direção do monstro e pronta para o ataque, depois perguntaria para o namorado de onde ele sabia isso tudo.

O animal levantou voo e tentou mais um ataque contra a feiticeira que arregalou os olhos e abaixou o corpo, desviando da rajada de fogo.

'Salto!' Pulou desviando do segundo ataque e pousando nas costas do animal que voava enquanto se contorcia para tirar a feiticeira de suas costas. Ela abraçou o pescoço do animal que girava de forma louca pelos céus de Tomoeda. Não tinha nem mais ideia de onde estava Li.

O animal bateu em alguns prédios, tentando fazer com que que a jovem se soltasse dele. Ela sentiu o forte impacto, mas não soltou. Daquele jeito não conseguiria atingir o animal e acabariam destruindo toda a pirueta louca, finalmente o animal conseguiu fazer com que Sakura o soltasse.

'Vento!' O corpo da feiticeira foi envolvido pelas rajadas fazendo-a pairar no ar. Ela encarou o animal que agora vinha com tudo para cima dela. 'Flecha!' Ela atirou acertando o olho direito do animal. Estava para acertar a segunda, mas não tinha a menor ideia de onde era o coração da fera. Não tinha aulas de anatomia de dragões ou seres das trevas.

Hesitou e foi atingida com força pela calda do animal. Voltou ao seu tamanho original caindo entre as árvores do bosque de Tomoeda. Levantou o mais rápido que o seu corpo dolorido permitiu. Não conseguia identificar a presença de Li, mas assim que viu o animal ser atingido por um relâmpago deduziu que o rapaz também estava tentando atingi-lo.

'Grande!' Novamente solicitou ajuda da sua carta. 'Alada.' Levantou voo indo direto ao inimigo. 'Espada.' Assim que ficou próxima ao animal, seguiu seu instinto, abaixou evitando ser atingida novamente pelas garras dele e pelas rajadas de fogo, rodopiando pelos ares. Fez um rasante e subiu indo em direção ao dragão, sentiu que uma de suas asas fora atingida e pegava fogo, mas tinha que finalizar aquela luta, atingiu o animal no que calculou seria o centro do peito. A fina lâmina entrou como manteiga deslizando na carne do animal que urrou pela última vez, antes de explodir em uma nuvem de pó negra. Sakura caía exausta, Grande e Alada haviam se desativado. Sentiu quando a seguraram em meio à queda e abriu os olhos. Como imaginou estava nos braços de Syaoran.

O rapaz pousou como um gato. Sentiu que o corpo estava fraco. Ela tinha usado muita magia de uma só vez. Primeiro usou Apagar numa cidade inteira, depois exigiu Retorno e agora aquela luta contra aquela fera. Observou o senhor Amizuki olhar sem acreditar para os dois e o viu pedir para que os policiais baixassem as armas que estavam apontadas para o casal.

'Quem são vocês?' Sussurrou abismado com o que tinha acabado de presenciar. O que diabos estava acontecendo com a sua cidade?

Os coitados mal tiveram tempo de decidir se obedeciam ou não o delegado. Um demônio enorme com pele parecendo queimada e asas de dragão pulou sobre o carro de uma das patrulhas destruindo o automóvel apenas com seu peso. O animal rugia enquanto sua cauda ricocheteava de um lado para o outro. Ele olhou para o casal mágico a sua frente e soltou uma rajada de fogo em todas as direções, os policiais começaram a atirar como loucos no animal.

'É isso que está acontecendo na nossa cidade.' O delegado gritou para Li, sabia que o garoto tinha as respostas.

Syaoran nem teve como responder, pulou com Sakura em seus braços desviando dos ataques. Viu que mais de um policial tinha sido atingido pelas labaredas de fogo. A jovem se mexeu, e abriu os olhos, estava se recuperando do desgaste.

'Você está bem?' Ele perguntou ainda a mantendo nos braços. Ela respondeu que sim, pedindo que ele a soltasse. As pernas ainda estavam bambas, mas conseguiu ficar em pé.

'Parece que a cidade foi invadida por seres maiores.' Ela falou com a voz entrecortada, indicando que ainda não estava totalmente recuperada.

'Acho que sim. Eles precisam de ajuda.' Li falou olhando de esguelha para a namorada que confirmou com a cabeça.

'Eu estou bem.' Repetiu e observou o rapaz correndo na direção da fera que atacava os policiais. Ela sabia que era esta certeza que o faria se afastar para ajudar os outros.

Syaoran levantou a arma tentando desferir um golpe na fera, mas teve que recuar desviando do ataque certeiro das garras do monstro. Fez um rolamento, levantando-se e chutando a fera com força. Conseguiu atingi-la duas vezes fazendo o sangue jorrar. Os poucos policiais que ainda tinham o monstro na mira de suas armas pararam observando o rapaz duelar com a fera, Amizuki não sabia nem o que fazer. Li saltou por cima da fera e pegou um dos seus ofudas. 'Eu invoco o Deus Trovão, com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. Ataque relâmpago!'

A descarga elétrica desceu do céu atingindo o talismã, Li estendeu os braços segurando sua espada na perpendicular enquanto o raio eletrocutava a fera que urrava de dor. Parou o ataque e abaixou apenas para buscar impulso, pulou sobre o adversário e pousou bem próximo a ele, o animal virou para tentar atingi-lo, mas foi golpeado de forma violenta pelo rapaz, virando finalmente pó.

O rapaz fechou os olhos tentando relaxar enquanto era admirado por todos. Cravou os olhos em Sakura que caminhava devagar em direção a ele. Ela mostrava um sorriso aliviado por terem finalizado os dois monstros. Syaoran arregalou os olhos vendo a jovem ser atingida pelas costas por uma força estúpida.

A Feiticeira foi lançada no chão a uns 10 metros, batendo em alguns carros e outros objetos que estavam na rua e sentindo como se todos os ossos do corpo tivessem se quebrado.

'SAKURA!' Li gritou correndo na direção da namorada em desespero. Ajoelhou-se na frente dela segurando o corpo da jovem e a chamando novamente, ela estava semiconsciente. Tinha um enorme ferimento na testa que sangrava.

'Ela não irá morrer... ainda...' Ouviu. Li levantou o rosto e pôde ver o vulto de um homem vestido com um traje negro chinês. Ainda tinha a namorada nos braços. Cerrou os olhos e conseguiu perceber a presença fortíssima do homem que se aproximava devagar do casal. Viu-o levantar uma mão para o lado e tudo explodir com sua magia.

'Quem é você?'

'O criador do caos.'

Syaoran trincou os dentes. Sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrer o seu corpo, não sabia se era pânico ou raiva que fazia cada fibra do seu corpo estremecer. Ele beijou a testa da amada. 'Já volto, minha flor.' Falou, deixando-a no chão e encarando o homem. Estendeu uma de suas mãos e sentiu que sua magia havia aumentado de forma extrema. Concentrou-se e em uma fração de segundos a espada que estava no chão, onde a criatura morrera, voou até as mãos do seu dono.

'Então você é o maluco que anda criando estas brechas?'

'Maluco? Você realmente é muito petulante rapaz.'

'E você é covarde por atingir uma garota pelas costas.'

O homem sorriu observando o rapaz. 'Não poderá me vencer, Guardião. Seus poderes ainda são extremamente infantis.'

Li trincou os dentes ao ouvir aquilo, quem era aquele cara para machucar sua namorada, intitular-se o senhor do caos e chamá-lo de fracote? 'Vamos ver se meus poderes são infantis.'

O rapaz correu até o homem e tentou golpeá-lo com toda a sua força, mas apenas cortou o ar. Olhou para os lados a procura do seu alvo e sentiu ser atingido pelas costas, teve que cravar a espada no chão para não voar longe como Sakura. Encarou os olhos gélidos daquele homem e se levantou, mesmo que seu corpo inteiro reclamasse de tal atitude. Empunhou novamente sua espada, olhando fixamente para o inimigo.

'Não contava com a sua persistência. Se prefere morrer agonizando em minhas mãos, o problema é seu.'

Li avançou novamente até o inimigo tentando golpeá-lo desesperadamente, porém ele agia como uma sombra e se desviava de cada golpe como uma nuvem de fumaça. O rapaz já se sentia extremamente cansado. Pior, sabia que o homem estava apenas se divertindo e brincando com ele.

'Acha mesmo que conseguirá proteger esta realidade?' Syaoran ouviu a voz lhe zombando.

'Cala a boca.' Syaoran gritou com raiva, sem parar de tentar golpeá-lo.

'Acha-se mesmo capaz de salvar a vida destas pessoas fracas como você?' Li tentou inutilmente atingi-lo com sua magia do fogo. Sentiu quando sua espada foi presa por uma das mãos do inimigo. Arregalou os olhos encarando-o a poucos centímetros de si. 'Acha que poderá salvar sua namoradinha do destino dela?' Syaoran estremeceu ao escutá-lo mencionar Sakura. O homem riu vendo os olhos do guerreiro transmitirem medo pela vida de Sakura.

'Destino?'

O homem concentrou sua energia nas mãos e atingiu o estômago do rapaz, fazendo-o largar a espada e dar uns passos para trás se contorcendo de dor.

'De morrer agonizando com a espécie humana.'

Li que antes fitava o chão enquanto via o seu próprio sangue pingar nele, levantou o rosto, encarando o homem que observava Sakura caída no chão desmaiada. 'Não toque nela.' Falou entre os dentes.

'É uma pena que uma menina tão bonita tenha um destino tão triste e terrível, não acha?' Falou sem desviar os olhos da jovem. 'Você tem muito bom gosto, Guardião. É lindíssima.'

Li sentiu todas as suas células do corpo explodirem de ódio. 'Se tocar num fio de cabelo dela, eu juro que irá se arrepender.'

'E o que pensa que pode fazer contra mim? Olhe o seu estado deplorável.' O homem começou a dar alguns passos em direção a Sakura, desesperando o rapaz.

Ele, sem pensar na dor ou em qualquer outra coisa, correu até a sua espada que estava no chão e puxou um de seus talismãs, a mandala octogonal surgiu abaixo dos pés do rapaz. 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!'

O homem bem que tentou se defender, mas o ataque foi tão poderoso que o fez cair de joelhos pela dor. Li também não conseguia se manter em pé, suas pernas não aguentavam mais o peso do próprio corpo.

'Vou acabar com você de uma vez!' Gritou o inimigo, levantando-se com dificuldade e explodindo de ódio por ter sido atingido

Syaoran não conseguia se levantar, sentiu a morte vindo em sua direção com toda força, apenas pôde virar o rosto querendo ver, pela última vez, sua flor e uma enorme culpa o invadiu porque não poderia cumprir a promessa que há pouco tempo tinha feito à amada.

'Adeus, Guardião!' O inimigo falou materializando uma enorme lança de luz. A poderosa arma cortou o ar com uma velocidade estúpida, Li apenas fechou os olhos quando sentiu-se ser levantado no ar por uma aura mágica, desviando-o do ataque mortal. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu o chão a alguns metros dos seus pés. "Será que eu morri?" Pensou.

'Onde está, Clow? Sei que isso é coisa sua.' O Homem falou olhando para os lados.

Ele concentrou sua energia em uma das mãos e a jogou na escuridão. Explodindo alguns carros parados nas ruas. Li caiu com tudo no chão, porque a magia havia cessado. O rapaz tentava se levantar, mas apenas conseguiu se sentar tentando ver o que acontecia. Ele viu um rapaz de cabelos compridos parcialmente presos num rabo de cavalo segurando um cetro com a figura do sol. Li o reconheceu de imediato, apesar de não estar usando o tradicional traje chinês. Quem surgia na fumaça feita pelo golpe do inimigo era o mago Reed Clow, ou melhor, sua reencarnação: Eriol Hiiraguizawa.

'Ora, se não é meu bom amigo Clow. Há quanto tempo não nos víamos.'

'Há séculos, Shyrai.' Eriol respondeu arrumando os óculos no rosto, por puro nervosismo. Finalmente dando a Li o nome do poderoso inimigo.

'Desde que me abandonou no mundo das Trevas.' Shyrai falou com sarcasmo, desviando sua total atenção de Li e caminhando em direção a Eriol.

'Foi escolha sua ficar lá.' O mago rebateu. Percebeu que o antigo amigo bufou de ódio com a colocação dele.

'Você é que desistiu por covardia.'

'Você nunca irá entender.'

Shyrai deu uma grande gargalhada, observando o antigo companheiro. Aumentou seu nível de magia fazendo com que ela girasse em torno de seu corpo destruindo tudo que tocava. Eriol franziu a testa, o poder era devastador. 'Olhe o que me tornei, Clow, olhe para o meu poder e se arrependa da sua covardia.'

Eriol não se mexia, queria manter a atenção de Shyrai para si. Li levantou-se cambaleando, tentando chegar próximo à namorada para protegê-la. Caiu de joelhos, sem conseguir mais forças. Ele sentiu Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun pousarem ao seu lado, sentiu-a pegá-lo pelo braço e levantá-lo com força.

'Você está bem?' Ela perguntou com o tom de voz mais sério do que o rapaz lembrava-se. Li não respondeu, olhou para a direção de Sakura e viu Yue e Kerberus a acudindo, tranquilizou-se com a presença deles ali.

'Vamos levá-los daqui.' Spinel Sun falou já pronto para levantar voo.

Syaoran ainda tinha os olhos em Sakura, que estava nos braços de Yue, e viu o guardião lunar acenar para ele informando-o que ela estava bem. Suspirou aliviado, desviando os olhos da namorada e tentando firmar as pernas no chão. Sentiu que o braço de Ruby Moon tremia de leve, talvez estivesse pensando o mesmo que ele. Eriol estava em apuros.

'Não se preocupem comigo, ajudem Hiraguizawa, eu já estou bem' Falou tentando tirar o braço do laço apertado da mão da guardiã que o encarou com o rosto sério.

'Não está em condições de ficar sozinho, senhor Li'. Ruby Moon retrucou.

'Nosso mestre nos mandou protegê-lo.' A pantera alada esclareceu.

'Eu já estou bem.' O rapaz teimou puxando o braço e finalmente fazendo com que ela o soltasse, cambaleou um pouco, mas manteve-se em pé.

'Continua com a mesma teimosia de quando garoto. Olhe seus ferimentos, não conseguirá nem dar dois passos'. Spinel Sun falou olhando com curiosidade para o rapaz.

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Já disse que estou bem, faça o seu trabalho que é proteger o seu mestre.'

'Nosso dever é fazer o que ele ordena, se ele...'

'Se não ajudá-lo não terão mais um mestre a obedecer'. Li o interrompeu.

A pantera já retrucaria, quando ouviu a companheira falar que Syaoran tinha razão. Olhou para ela e só pela troca de olhares já tomaram uma decisão. Precisavam ajudar Eriol. Deram uma última olhada para o rapaz que se esforçava para manter-se em pé.

Syaoran gritou para eles irem logo! Sentia a magia do inimigo crescendo de forma absurda.

Os dois voaram em direção ao seu mestre. Li viu que Eriol não gostou de ser desobedecido, mas não teve tempo de repreender seus guardiões, Shyrai já os atacava com tudo. Li se encostou a um hidrante próximo, buscando equilíbrio. Podia sentir as rajadas de energia se chocando entre Clow e Shyrai. Yue pousou ao seu lado com Sakura nos braços desmaiada. Kerberus estava à frente do rapaz, Li não pôde deixar de sorrir de leve, pensando que o tigre alado tinha se colocado em posição para protegê-lo de algum possível golpe.

Levantou os olhos observando a luta entre os dois magos. Os olhos estavam semiabertos devido ao brilho intenso das energias.

'Vamos embora daqui.' Ouviu Kerberus falando com o tom de voz preocupado. Pela primeira vez temia pela vida do rapaz e pela própria.

'Ele irá matar Hiiraguizawa...' Li sussurrou, mas sabia que os dois guardiões ouviriam. 'Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.'

Yue apertou Sakura em seus braços, sabia que Li estava certo. Sentia que a magia do inimigo de Clow estava em vantagem. 'Não podemos fazer nada. Precisamos cuidar de nossa mestra.' Falou trincando os dentes.

'Isso, leve-a daqui, eu vou tentar pensar em algo.' Li falou, precisava ter certeza que Sakura estava bem.

'Está louco, moleque? Olhe o seu ferimento, não sei nem como está vivo ainda.' Kerberus assustou-se virando-se para ele e tirando os olhos do mortal combate.

Li falaria alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido quando um dos raios de Shyrai atingiu um carro parado a poucos centímetros deles. Yue protegeu a si e sua mestra com suas asas. Syaoran caiu no chão, novamente, e sentiu Kerberos o envolvendo também com suas asas.

'Leve-a daqui agora!' Syaoran falou levantando-se com extrema dificuldade.

Yue levantou voo com sua mestra nos braços, mas parou no ar observando Kerberus e Li ainda em terra.

Syaoran observou Shyrai de costas falando um monte de desaforos para Eriol que estava apoiado no seu báculo, Ruby Moon e Spinel já estavam no chão, feridos. O rapaz deu alguns passos a frente e sorriu de lado. 'Não gosto de golpear alguém pelas costas, mas...' O rapaz pegou um dos seus talismãs. 'O idiota atingiu Sakura pelas costas... só vou dar o troco.'

'Situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas.' Kerberus falou ao lado do rapaz que levantou o braço, chamando sua espada para sua mão.

'Está preparado, Kerberus?'

'Quando quiser.'

'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra...' Ele começou a sussurrar enquanto a energia dos elementos eram concentradas em torno do seu corpo. Embaixo de seus pés surgiu a mandala mágica, brilhante, em forma de octógono baguá com o simbolo do Yin-Yang. '... Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas...' Trincou os dentes sentindo a espada mais pesada do que normalmente era, estava com o corpo fraco. Pensou em Sakura, em como aquele desgraçado a atingira pelas costas, e segurou com mais força o punho da arma. '... eu conjuro o seu máximo poder. Invoco com a máxima urgência o poder supremo. Ataque relâmpago!'

'Bola de fogo!'

A magia dos dois se uniu em uma só, atingindo em cheio Shyrai que estava pronto para dar o golpe final em Eriol. O poderoso mago caiu a metros de distância gemendo de dor antes de sumir do nada. Syaoran caiu no chão exausto, usou mais magia do que pensou que tivesse. A última coisa que pôde ouvir foram os chamados de Kerberus e teve que achar graça de sentir que a voz do guardião demonstrava preocupação com a sua pessoa.

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos devagar, ouvia algumas pessoas conversando, fitou o teto branco e a imagem de Li surgiu nele.

'Syaoran...' Sussurrou chamando a atenção de Tomoyo e Touya que estavam no quarto do hospital de Tomoeda. O hospital estava superlotado nos últimos tempos. Ela mesma, junto com o namorado, já tinham virado figurinha carimbada ali.

Tomoyo correu até a cama seguida por Touya, depois que ouviu a voz da amiga.

'Como está, Sakura?' Perguntou, pegando a mão da amiga com carinho e pressionando-a contra o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

'Sente alguma coisa?' Sakura reconheceu a voz do irmão.

'Onde está Syaoran?' Ela perguntou ignorando as perguntas dos dois. Não obteve resposta e sentiu a amiga soluçar enquanto apertava mais sua mão entre as dela. Levantou-se devagar, apesar dos protestos dos dois e sentou na cama empurrando o irmão. Tirou sua mão com delicadeza das de Tomoyo e sorriu para ela de leve. Olhou em volta e viu que estava num quarto do hospital, fechou os olhos tentando encontrar a presença do amado e reparou que ela estava fraca. Fraca demais. Abriu os olhos e arrancou o soro que estava preso ao seu braço.

'Está louca? O médico disse que você precisa descansar.' Touya gritou, segurando-a pelos ombros.

Não respondeu ao irmão, sabia que ele estava preocupado com ela, mas tinha que ver onde estava o namorado. O irmão não conseguiria entendê-la. Lançou um olhar duro a ele. 'Não me segure aqui.'

O homem franziu a testa assustado com o olhar decidido da irmãzinha. Desviou os olhos e deu um passo ao lado dando passagem para ela. Sabia que não conseguiria impedi-la. Era melhor que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo de uma vez. Tomoyo assustou-se com a atitude de Touya e parou a frente da amiga. 'Ele não pode falar com você agora. Ele está descansando.'

'Não importa, preciso vê-lo.' Falou finalmente levantando-se da cama, cambaleou um pouco e sentiu Tomoyo a segurar pelos ombros.

'Você precisa descansar.'

'Ajude-me, Touya.' Sakura pediu e levantou a mão, o rapaz a pegou com carinho. Enlaçou seus dedos aos da irmã que tanto amava. Ela o fitou com intensidade, o homem engoliu em seco, não tinha mais poderes mágicos, mas sabia que Sakura estava com a alma e a magia mais fortes do que nunca. O corpo poderia estar fraco, mas ele sentia, ele via pelos olhos glaucos uma força nunca antes vista nela.

'Venha comigo.' Falou passando o braço da irmã pelos ombros e segurando sua cintura. Tomoyo ainda tentou fazê-los desistir da ideia, mas foi em vão. 'Tomoyo... cubra Sakura com o meu casaco.' Pediu e, no final, foi atendido pela jovem que colocou o casaco do rapaz nas costas da moça para que fossem até a ala masculina do hospital de Tomoeda. Não seria muito bom uma jovem andar de camisola por lá.

Os três cruzaram o hospital lotado de feridos. Médicos e enfermeiros corriam de um lado para o outro tentando socorrê-los. Sakura imaginou que aquilo já era o caos. Encontraram com Yukito que estava parado na sala de espera. Ele arregalou os olhos vendo os irmãos.

'Sakura, não devia ter se levantado.'

'Eu tentei dizer isso para ela, mas sabe como esta monstrenga é teimosa.' Touya explicou.

'Ela insistiu para ver Li.' Tomoyo esclareceu.

Sakura reparou que Yukito olhou rápido para Touya e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, recriminando o companheiro por ter aceitado ajudá-la a ir ao encontro do rapaz. 'Sakura, por que você não o vê assim que...' Ele voltou-se para Sakura tentando ser gentil.

'Não, eu quero vê-lo agora.' A jovem interrompeu-o. 'Não me obrigue a fazer disso uma ordem, Yukito.'

Os três ficaram sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Tomoyo apertava cada vez mais as mãos no peito, em sinal de nervosismo, enquanto Yukito consertava os óculos no rosto o tempo inteiro.

'Deixe-a vê-lo, será pior para ela esta incerteza. Ela já percebeu que a aura dele está muito fraca.' Ouviram uma voz vinda da porta da pequena sala. Sakura virou o rosto e viu a bela figura da sua ex-professora tentando sorrir para ela, dando-lhe força. Naruku, assim que a viu, saiu correndo até a figura da mulher.

'Como está o mestre Eriol, senhora?' Perguntou aflita.

'Ele está bem agora, acabei de vê-lo.'

Sakura franziu a testa, finalmente reparando na jovem que estava ao lado de Yukito. Ela estava bem machucada. 'Eriol está aqui?' Perguntou firmando as pernas e afastando-se do irmão. Ele ainda tentou segurá-la, mas ela falou que já estava melhor.

'Sim, ele chegou há uns dois dias, mas, infelizmente, também foi internado ontem no hospital.' Tomoyo respondeu à pergunta da amiga e Sakura não pôde deixar de se sentir surpresa. Sentiu que Kaho parou a sua frente e levantou o rosto para a alta mulher. Viu que ela tentou sorrir novamente, mas tinha o rosto tenso.

'Precisa ser forte, Sakura. Isso é apenas o começo.'

Touya a encarou por alguns segundos em reprovação pelo que disse a sua irmã, não achava justo o que acontecia com ela. Ela abraçou a ex-aluna com carinho e sussurrou ao ouvido dela. 'Eu daria a minha vida para evitar isso tudo.' Sakura fechou os olhos retribuindo o abraço, sabia que a mulher estava falando a verdade. Ela se afastou da jovem.

A ruiva viu os olhos sempre tão seguros tremerem e brilharem pelas lágrimas que estavam para se formar. Observou a mulher se afastar, com o olhar voltado para o chão, não conseguia encarar novamente a jovem. Sakura desviou os olhos dela e fitou o irmão que ainda estava ao seu lado também observando Kaho.

'Vamos, Touya. Leve-me até Syaoran.' Sentiu o irmão segurar sua mão e fitaram-se com ternura. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

'Posso ir com você?' Ouviu Tomoyo perguntar ao seu lado e acenou que sim com a cabeça. Caminharam devagar até a saída da sala. O rapaz abriu a porta para as duas passarem e, antes de fechá-la, encarou Yukito e depois Kaho que ainda estava com o olhar baixo. Fechou a porta.

Nakuru observou ainda a porta fechada por onde os três haviam desaparecido. 'Tadinha do Sakurinha...' lamentou sentindo pela jovem que sempre achou uma gracinha.

'Ela vai ter que ser forte.' Yukito finalmente encarou Kaho, sério. A mulher soube que era Yue. 'Clow está bem mesmo?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça encarando-o. 'Eriol está bem. Só está cuidando de alguns machucados mais profundos.'

'Se não fosse o descendente dele, eu não sei o que seria da gente.' Nakuru falou colocando a mão no braço machucado, resultado do seu confronto com o inimigo.

Kaho concordou. 'Sim, o guardião fez o melhor que pôde.'

'Mas não é o suficiente para derrotar Shyrai e o caos que ele trará para este universo.' Yukito trincou os dentes.

'Ai, eu não quero nem pensar nisso.' Nakuru se arrepiou.

'Não se preocupem, tenho certeza que tudo vai terminar bem.'

'Só não sei a que custo.' O rapaz falou sério encarando Kaho. Ela sabia que ele estava certo, provavelmente teriam que pagar um preço bem alto para proteger o seu universo.

* * *

Touya parou em frente à porta nº 133 e virou-se para olhar sua irmã. 'Ele está aí?' Sakura perguntou e viu que ele hesitou.

'Tem certeza de que...' O homem começara a se arrepender de ter levado a irmã até lá. Ela franziu a testa, soltou a mão do irmão e abriu a porta antes que ele ou Tomoyo ou qualquer coisa a impedissem de ver o namorado. A aura de Syaoran estava fraca, mas conseguia senti-la e, por isso, a jovem pensou que ele estivesse mais distante. Invadiu o quarto e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto do enfermeiro Taniguchi sério. Nunca o tinha visto sério daquela maneiro.

'Hei, mocinha... o médico não deu permissão...' Sakura não ouviu o que ele dizia, desviou os olhos dele e finalmente viu Li deitado no leito hospitalar. Sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões ao ver a quantidade de ferimentos graves no corpo do rapaz. Ele estava com uma máscara de oxigênio e extremamente pálido. Não conseguiu evitar que duas lágrimas teimosas saíssem de seus olhos e as secou com a manga do casaco. Não adiantaria chorar.

Tomoyo, Touya e Taniguchi estavam discutindo por causa da invasão ao quarto do rapaz em coma. A jovem estava alheia a tudo. Deu um passo a frente e se sentiu cambalear, mas manteve o corpo reto. Não podia fraquejar agora. Tinha que tirar o amado daquela cama, tinha que ver os belos olhos âmbares fitá-la novamente de forma intensa; não poderia viver mais sem eles. Caminhou e abaixou-se pegando a mão do amado entre as suas e entrelaçando os dedos.

'Volte para mim, Syaoran... não me deixe...' Sussurrou. Simplesmente sabia que ele estava ouvindo e sentiu a mão do amado apertar de leve a sua. Sorriu. 'Eu estou esperando...'

* * *

Eriol parou em frente ao quarto onde Syaoran estava internado. Conseguia perceber que a aura do rapaz ficava mais forte a cada momento. Ele estava se recuperando. Fora fácil perceber que a aura de sua sucessora também estava mais forte e muito próxima à dele. Na verdade, quando eles se encontravam num mesmo ambiente, quem tivesse mais sensibilidade perceberia que elas se entrelaçavam. Por isso era fácil deduzir que a presença física de Sakura no quarto de Li tornava a recuperação do rapaz muito mais rápida. Era como se um apoiasse o outro.

Fechou os olhos e respirou de forma pesada. Nunca havia imaginado que a ligação do Pilar da Vida com o Guardião das trevas poderia ser tão intensa.

'Hiiraguizawa.' Ouviu lhe chamarem e virou o rosto abrindo os olhos. Sorriu vendo Tomoyo se aproximar devagar. 'Como você está?' A morena perguntou parando em frente a ele.

Eriol levou uma mão ao abdômen onde havia sido atingido de forma mais certeira por Shyrai. Ergueu o corpo que antes estava levemente inclinado no batente da porta. 'Estou bem.'

A morena ergueu um sobrancelha. 'Deveria descansar mais. Você e Sakura são muito teimosos.' Ela falou com um leve tom de irritação.

'Acho que sim.' Ele concordou.

Tomoyo desviou os olhos do rapaz e fitou a porta do quarto. 'Ela não saiu daqui desde que entrou. Acho que nem está se alimentando direito.'

Realmente, Sakura havia se recusado a sair do lado de Li. Acabou tendo a ajuda inesperada do enfermeiro Taniguchi, que, de alguma forma, convencera o médico a permitir sua permanência no leito do namorado. O velho enfermeiro visitava o rapaz sempre que podia e fazia questão de trocar ele mesmo os curativos. Acabou ele também cuidando dos ferimentos dela.

'Ela sabe que, estando ao lado de Li, a recuperação dele será mais rápida.' Eriol tentou explicar para a morena.

'Não sei se ela realmente sabe disso, Hiraguizawa. Eu só sei que, se ele morrer, a vida dela acaba.' A jovem falou com o rosto sério e a voz falhada. 'E a minha também.' Voltou-se para o rapaz encarando-o. 'Você tem que arrumar isso.'

Eriol arregalou os olhos fitando a amiga de infância. 'Deus sabe o quanto eu gostaria de arrumar isso.'

'Ele saber não adianta nada. Você tem que fazer alguma coisa.' Ela insistiu deixando o rapaz sem saber o que falar.

Não tinha o que falar na verdade. Não tinha o que ele fazer para evitar o destino trágico do descendente e da sucessora de Clow. O rapaz tirou os óculos com uma mão e a outra apertou forte os olhos, pensando no que poderia fazer. Nada. Constatou mais desesperado ainda.

Tomoyo, vendo que não vinha resposta, bateu de leve na porta do quarto. A figura de Sakura apareceu por detrás da porta. Ela estava pálida, com o rosto cansado provavelmente dormira pouco. Fitou a amiga por alguns instantes, mas logo seus olhos estavam em Eriol.

'Reconheci sua presença, Eriol.' Ela falou para ele e o viu esboçar um sorriso. 'Estava esperando que me procurasse. Sabe que não posso sair do lado de Syaoran agora.' Viu-o concordar com a cabeça. A jovem pediu um minuto. Entrou rapidamente e se inclinou até alcançar o ouvido do namorado. 'Já volto. Vou arrancar alguma coisa de Eriol... Nem que seja os dentes.' Parecia loucura, mas podia perceber um sorriso no canto dos lábios do namorado.

Afastou o cabelo da testa de Li e a beijou de forma demorada antes de se afastar e pedir para o senhor Taniguchi chamá-la se precisasse. Ela estaria na sala ao lado falando com um amigo e esperava não demorar.

O velho enfermeiro concordou prontamente. Não falava abertamente, mas estava preocupado demais com Syaoran; Sakura sabia disso, pois não o ouviu contar nenhuma piadinha indecente durante o tempo todo que esteve com o senhor.

Sakura saiu do quarto de Li e fechou a porta, encarando os amigos. 'Está na hora de você me contar o que está acontecendo aqui, Eriol.' Ela falou com o rosto sério.

'Eu sinto muito, Sakura.' Ele falou, observando-a caminhar devagar em direção à sala ao lado e gesticulando para que os dois a seguissem.

'Não sinta. Explique.' Sakura retrucou.

Eriol franziu a testa. Fazia anos que não encontrava com a sucessora de Clow. Algumas vezes trocaram e-mails, mas a jovem havia se mantido fora do mundo da magia desde que Li havia iniciado o treinamento pelo Clã. Quem lhe dava mais notícias eram Yue e Kerberus. Algumas vezes falava com Tomoyo por telefone. Sakura, quando falava com ele, abordava vários assuntos, menos magia. Chegou a imaginar que a magia da jovem havia diminuído, mas não. Yue já o tinha informado que estava assustado com a evolução rápida da mestra das cartas em tão pouco tempo.

Desde que Syaoran e Sakura se reencontraram a aura de um puxava a do outro, como um vórtice poderosíssimo, mas também muito perigoso. No mundo da magia nada que fosse adquirido de forma rápida, era seguro. Tudo precisava de uma evolução, por isso Clow havia preparado a armadilha fazendo com que o próximo Mestre das cartas ativasse Vento e espalhasse as cartas para serem capturadas. O feiticeiro precisaria se desenvolver aos poucos para tentar passar pelo julgamento de Yue e, então, transformar as cartas. Era assim a lei da magia. Evolução.

O que estava acontecendo com Sakura e Li era algo que já tinha sido previsto, embora o longo período de afastamento tivesse, por algum motivo, prejudicado o desenvolvimento deles, e apenas quando se reencontraram voltaram a evoluir no que parecia uma verdadeira explosão em cadeia. E ele sabia que tudo que era explosivo era incontrolável e deixaria vítimas.

'Estou aguardando, Eriol.' Sakura insistiu, esperando que o rapaz começasse a falar. 'Comece me explicando como eu parei neste hospital inconsciente.'

'Shyrai...' O nome saiu dos lábios de Eriol que fitava os olhos glaucos, observando-o intensamente. Baixou os olhos fitando o pescoço da jovem. Arregalou os olhos. 'Onde está sua chave?' Perguntou nervoso.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. 'Chave?' Ela já ia perguntar que chave quando levantou a mão até o pescoço e se deu conta que estava sem o poderoso pingente no pescoço. Assustou-se em constatar isso. 'Eu não sei...'

Eriol deu um passo a frente e segurou a jovem pelos braços. 'Você estava com o báculo quando foi golpeada?'

'Claro, Eriol.' Ela respondeu irritada. 'Estávamos combatendo um monte de monstros.'

O rapaz soltou a jovem e levantou os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz. Estava suando. Nervoso.

Sakura percebeu isso. 'O que está acontecendo?'

'Precisamos achar sua chave agora.'

'Não saio daqui.' Ela falou decidida, entre a magia e Syaoran, não havia dúvidas da sua escolha.

'Eu vou procurar.' Eriol falou afastando-se das jovens. Logo desapareceu pelos corredores do hospital.

Sakura voltou-se para a amiga que tinha se mantido calada apenas observando o diálogo dos dois.

Tomoyo sorriu e levantou uma sacola que trazia nas mãos. 'Trouxe roupas e comida para você. Não pode ficar aqui de camisola e com o casaco de Touya o tempo todo.' Ela explicou.

A ruiva suspirou e voltou a ficar com os olhos tristes, com a prima não havia necessidade de ser firme.

'Estou com medo, Tomoyo.' Sakura falou sinceramente. A morena caminhou até ela, deixou a sacola num dos bancos e a abraçou. 'Estou com muito medo de perdê-lo de novo e, dessa vez, para sempre.' Ela sussurrou abraçada à prima e sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. Sentiu a amiga apertando-a mais forte em seus braços.

'Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado, Sakura.'

'Eu sei, Tomoyo... mas sou muito egoísta... também o quero sempre ao meu lado.' Falou com sinceridade.

Tomoyo sentiu um bolo enorme se formar na garganta, fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance, rezou pela felicidade de seu grande amor.

* * *

Li corria pelo deserto, mas não era um deserto qualquer. Ele olhava às vezes para o céu e via-o em chamas. O calor era quase que insuportável, fazendo com que o rapaz suasse como nunca. A sua frente, a figura do seu ser amado surgia. Linda. Sakura estava com um vestido branco leve, os cabelos presos com flores rosas. Um vento batia sobre ela, fazendo com que seus cabelos ficassem levemente despenteados enquanto seu vestido balançava revelando suas belas pernas.

Li parou de correr e ficou apreciando aquela bela imagem. Sakura abriu os braços enquanto sorria daquele jeito que ele adorava e ele caminhou devagar ao encontro do corpo que tanto amava, que tanto desejava.

Porém, de repente, algo acertou a jovem, fazendo com que o vestido antes branco se tornasse vermelho, o seu sorriso deu lugar a um grito de dor e seus braços, antes abertos para recebê-lo, agora apertavam o próprio corpo em agonia.

Li levantou-se da cama quase que se debatendo, tentou gritar pelo nome de Sakura, mas algo o impedia. Tirou a máscara de oxigênio, voltando a respirar normalmente, embora com um pouco de dificuldade. Olhou ao seu redor e achou o que queria: as belas esmeraldas o fitavam de forma intensa.

'Você voltou.' Ela sussurrou, abraçando-o.

O rapaz sentiu todo o seu corpo doer, mas não reclamou, pelo contrário, apertou-a mais forte entre os seus braços, tentando senti-la ainda mais perto de si. Ficaram abraçados com os olhos fechados e ouvindo a respiração um do outro. Li podia sentir a aura forte e morna da namorada circulando seu corpo, dando forças a ele. Sakura era sua vida.

'Ran-Ran.' Era o enfermeiro Taniguchi que se aproximava do casal ainda abraçado. 'Acabou de sair de um coma de uma semana e já está de agarramento desta maneira? Acho que me preocupei à toa.' Fora a primeira vez que o senhor brincava depois de uma semana, Sakura constatou sorrindo. 'Vamos parar com este agarramento aí. Depois vocês tiram o atraso. Agora eu preciso saber se o senhor Li está realmente inteiro.' Falou, fazendo Sakura tentar se afastar do rapaz para ser examinado. Porém Li a prendeu novamente entre os braços.

'Só mais um pouco.' Ele pediu abrindo os olhos e fitando o enfermeiro que sorria. Ainda não estava preparado para afastar Sakura do corpo dele.

'Você é um tarado, senhor Li.' Falou caminhando em direção à mesa e discando um ramal. 'Vou avisar para o doutor que você acordou e já está querendo me tirar daqui para transar com a senhorita Kinomoto. O irmão dela vai querer matá-lo e eu não quero ter que ressuscitá-lo novamente.' Falou ainda brincando enquanto checava os aparelhos e falava com a pessoa no outro lado da linha.

'Ele vai falar para sermos comedidos.' Sakura falou brincando.

'Pode ter certeza que, quando eu sair daqui, não seremos, minha flor.' Falou fechando os olhos e inalando o perfume da namorada.

 **Continua.**

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Mais um capítulo pronto e publicado. Fiquei muito feliz com o retorno que estou recebendo sobre esta releitura de Feiticeiros! Obrigada a todas as mensagens. Sempre é bom saber o que os leitores estão achando da história._

 _Beijos a todos e até semana que vem._

 _Kath_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Revisoras:**_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _Gente, como é possível que eles tenham ido pro passado por uma semana e quando voltam encontram a cidade em frangalhos? Onde estavam os Guardiões da Sakura? Tomando chazinho com biscoitos e jogando videogame? Honestamente, viu… Não se pode contar com aqueles dois nem para tomar conta da casa. E, finalmente, Eriol decidiu dar as caras e ajudar, embora não tenha sido de muita ajuda. Espero que ele, pelo menos, tenha algumas respostas sobre essa bagunça toda. O que será de nós se Sakura e Syaoran falharem? Pelo menos o Li já recuperou a consciência. Eu estava ficando preocupada… As coisas estão ficando mais complicadas. Ai, que nervoso!_

 ** _Rô:_** _Ai que cap tenso... Acho que li trincando os dentes, estou sentindo meio que tá doendo._ _Juro que achei que o Syaoran ia partir dessa para melhor, ando tensa com essa situação..._ _Nosso inimigo jurado de morte até a última geração apareceu... E para até o Eriol e seus guardiões ficarem temerosos a coisa não será nadinha fácil._ _A Sakura não foi de grande ajuda nessa luta, por isso meu temor..._


	14. O Passado de Reed Clow

.

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein

Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Capítulo 14

 **O Passado de Reed Clow**

Li saiu do hospital poucas horas depois que acordara, teve que assinar uma montanha de papelada em que se responsabilizava pelo seu estado de saúde, já que os médicos não queriam por nada dar alta para o rapaz. O Enfermeiro Taniguchi também tentou colocar juízo no casalzinho teimoso, mas foi em vão. Eles precisavam entender o que estava acontecendo e dentro do hospital é que não encontrariam as respostas.

Sakura olhou de esguelha para o namorado no banco do passageiro enquanto dirigia. A cidade estava vazia, pouquíssimos carros pelas ruas. Pessoas caminhavam quase que correndo com medo de serem atacadas por coisas estranhas. Ouvia-se a todo instante barulho de sirenes de ambulâncias ou patrulhas da polícia que vistoriavam a cidade em praticamente estado de sítio.

'A gente tem que arrumar isso...' Sakura ouviu o namorado sussurrar enquanto olhava pela janela do carro. Ela girou o volante seguindo na direção onde sentia a presença de Eriol.

'Acho que sim.' Respondeu. 'Mas a gente precisa saber exatamente o que está acontecendo.'

'Acho que é aquele lance maluco que a senhora Mizuki estava tentando nos falar alguns dias atrás.'

Sakura respirou fundo. 'Aquele negócio de pilar e guardião?'

'Acho que sim. E aquele negócio de caos.'

A ruiva engoliu seco. Tomoyo estava no banco de trás acompanhando o diálogo dos amigos. Estava indecisa se repassava ou não a informação que tinha recebido da senhora naquela vez em que os amigos se recusaram a ouvir, afastando-se do grupo.

'Eu não sei.' Sakura falou, desviando de um carro que estava com as rodas para cima do meio da pista. 'Não acha muita loucura este negócio de eu ser um pilar e você o guardião dele?'

Syaoran não respondeu, apenas observava a cidade através da janela do carro. Uma das mãos estava no ferimento do ombro indicando para a namorada que era o mais dolorido de todos.

'Acha que o que sentimos um pelo outro é isso?' Sakura perguntou, mas logo se arrependeu. Quem pergunta o que não deve, pode ouvir o que não quer, pensou para si, recriminando-se.

Ele finalmente desviou os olhos da cidade e virou-se para a namorada que tinha os olhos no caminho, estava atenta por causa dos inúmeros obstáculos. 'Não.' Ele respondeu chamando a atenção da jovem que virou-se rapidamente e depois voltou os olhos para a direção. 'Eu te amo, Sakura. Não duvide disto.' Falou com certeza e pôde ver o sorriso brotar nos lábios dela. Sakura parou o carro em frente à casa da senhora Mizuki. Puxou o freio de mão e voltou-se para o namorado que ainda a fitava. Ele levantou o braço e fez um leve carinho no rosto da Feiticeira que fechou os olhos. 'Eu te amo...' sussurrou, inclinando-se e beijando-a nos lábios.

Afastaram-se ainda fitando um ao outro. Sorriram. 'Eu também te amo.' Ela falou. 'Mais que tudo.' Completou.

Tomoyo pigarreou lembrando ao casal que estava ali. Os dois quebraram a intensa troca de olhares. Syaoran abriu a porta do carro, sendo acompanhado pelas jovens. O rapaz se concentrou um pouco e percebeu várias presenças. 'Acho que estavam nos esperando.'

'Melhor.' Sakura falou fechando a porta do carro e observando a casa. Gostava muito daquela construção, transmitia paz, assim como sua antiga casa amarela.

'Você está bem mesmo, Syaoran?' Tomoyo perguntou parando em frente ao rapaz. 'Ainda acho que deveríamos ir para o alojamento. Você poderia ficar com a gente até melhorar.'

O rapaz sorriu para a jovem que se mostrava bem preocupada com ele. 'Eu estou bem. Além disso...' falou voltando a fitar a casa. 'Não temos muito tempo.'

Ele a ouviu suspirar. Foi a morena que caminhou até a entrada da casa e bateu à porta. A figura da bela senhora apareceu, porém, pela primeira vez, não sorria para eles, trazia no rosto uma expressão de preocupação. Ela fitou Li e Sakura.

'Senhora Mizuki, viemos ver Eriol.' Tomoyo falou.

'Por favor, entrem.' Pediu abrindo a porta para dar passagem para os jovens.

'Vamos lá arrancar alguma coisa de Hiiraguizawa.' Li falou, pegando a mão da namorada. 'Nem que seja os dentes, não é?' Completou brincando e reparou no olhar surpreso de Sakura. Logo ela abriu um sorriso e beijou de forma demorada o rosto dele.

'Estava me ouvindo?'

'Sempre vou estar.' Respondeu e sentiu a jovem segurando mais forte sua mão.

Subiram os poucos degraus e fitaram a senhora que tinha o rosto tenso. Cumprimentaram-se rapidamente e entraram na casa. Logo encontraram o amigo de infância na sala, ele estava sentado numa poltrona. Mizuki estava em pé ao seu lado. A expressão dos dois era de pura ansiedade.

'Era só me chamar e eu iria até o hospital vê-lo, Li.' Eriol falou encarando o rapaz que entrava de mãos dadas com a namorada.

'O que temos a conversar não poderia ser tratado lá.'

'Imagino que tenha muitas perguntas a me fazer.'

'Precisamos saber, sem rodeios e enigmas desta vez, o que estamos realmente enfrentando.'

'Por favor, sentem-se.' A senhora Mizuki apontou o sofá. 'Acabou de sair do hospital, senhor Li. Poupe-se pelo menos um pouco ou não terá forças para enfrentar o que virá.'

O rapaz estava tenso, não queria sentar, mas ponderou que ela tinha razão. Caminhou até o sofá próximo de Eriol e sentou, Sakura sentou ao seu lado, ainda tinham os dedos entrelaçados.

'Ótimo. Vou preparar um chá para todos.' Falou afastando-se.

'Quer que eu a ajude, mãe?'

'Não, minha filha, fique aqui.'

Tomoyo reparou que as duas trocaram olhares preocupados. A senhora sumiu para a cozinha. Nakuru com Spinel, na sua forma falsa, desceram do segundo andar da casa. Por alguns minutos houve um silêncio pesado na sala; até mesmo a espevitada Nakuru estava quieta e pensativa enquanto observava o grupo. Eriol se mexia na poltrona com frequência, só parou quando Kaho repousou sua mão na dele e sorriu. Sakura olhava para Syaoran que permanecia sério e em silêncio, esperando que Eriol começasse sua explicação. Ele não parecia nervoso, pelo contrário estava calmo, bem diferente dos outros habitantes da sala.

'Estou esperando Yue e Kerberus. Prefiro explicar a situação de uma vez só para todos.' Eriol explicou sua hesitação.

'Eles já devem estar chegando.' Kaho esclareceu. Estava sentindo a presença dos dois guardiões se aproximando rapidamente.

'Como se sente, Li?' Eriol perguntou olhando para o rapaz

'Dolorido.' Foi a resposta sincera. 'E confuso.'

O mago pigarreou. 'Não tive a oportunidade de agradecê-lo. Acho que, se não fosse sua atitude impulsiva junto com Kerberus, eu não estaria aqui para explicar tudo a vocês.'

'Na verdade, nenhum de nós.' Spinel Sun completou.

'Tornou-se um grande guerreiro, Syaoran Li.' Eriol falou com certo orgulho. Fitou Sakura que estava ao lado do namorado e sorriu. 'Vocês dois se tornaram grandes feiticeiros.'

'Não adiantou nada o meu treinamento se eu mal consegui ferir o idiota que nos atacou.' O rapaz falou trincando os dentes.

Sakura apertou a mão do rapaz e tremeu. Ele estava certo. Talvez não tivessem poder para combater o inimigo. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar novamente aquelas palavras debochadas de Mirena.

'Ele podia ter matado Sakura e eu nem consegui ver o que a atingiu.'

'Hei... eu é que fui distraída.' Ela interrompeu. Detestava quando Li começava a colocar tudo nas próprias costas. A culpa fora dela que se distraiu e não percebeu a ameaça.

'É minha responsabilidade proteger você.' Syaoran falou.

'Já disse que não sou uma princesa em apuros que precisa de um herói, Syaoran.' Ela falou com a voz firme e o rosto duro. 'Para de agir como se fosse responsável por tudo.'

O rapaz retrucaria mas foi interrompido por Eriol. 'Eu sou o responsável por tudo que está acontecendo agora.'

'Você não... Clow.' Kaho retrucou.

'Que sou eu.'

'O que quer dizer com isso, Eriol?!' Sakura perguntou aflita.

'Irá entender tudo, querida Sakura. Inclusive sobre a origem dos seus poderes.'

'Meu poder?' Ela franziu a testa mostrando-se surpresa.

'Eles chegaram.' Kaho falou caminhando em direção à porta para dar passagem aos guardiões de Sakura. Logo Yue, Kerberus e Touya entraram na pequena residência.

O irmão de Sakura ainda encarou Kaho por alguns segundos, antes de entrar e se encostar num canto observando cuidadosamente Li. Ele não engolia o fato de ter definitivamente perdido sua irmãzinha para o chinês, mas teve que dar o braço a torcer, depois do que soubera e do que Yue contou que aconteceu na batalha contra Shyrai, o rapaz olhava diferente para Li agora. Depois observou Kaho sentada ao lado de Eriol e imaginou que o destino tinha se confirmado, sem querer desviou os olhos para a bela figura de Yue que olhava sério e fixamente para Eriol. Após tantos anos de separação, o mago voltara muito, mas muito parecido fisicamente com Clow. Sentiu-se mal em constatar isso, pois sabia da fascinação que o guardião lunar tinha pelo seu antigo mestre.

A senhora Mizuki entrou na sala com o chá. Sakura ofereceu a Li, mas este gentilmente recusou, embora fizesse questão de que a namorada tomasse para relaxar um pouco.

'Agora sim, podemos começar.' Eriol falou batendo de leve no encosto dos braços da poltrona. Ele sabia que a conversa seria comprida e difícil. A senhora Mizuki já o tinha avisado da reação de Sakura e Li quando ela começou a contar sobre o Caos.

Todos olhavam apreensivos para o rapaz, que ajeitou os óculos no rosto sério. Ele olhou pela última vez para Kaho, que sorriu para ele docemente, dando-lhe força.

'Há muitos anos, quando eu ainda não possuía controle total...' Finalmente começou.

'Quando Clow não possuía...' Kaho novamente o interrompeu. Sakura estranhou a insistência da sua antiga professora em não associar Clow a Eriol.

Eriol tentou sorrir para a esposa. 'Quando Clow não tinha ainda controle e conhecimento pleno de seus poderes, conheceu um outro jovem mago chamado Muy Shyrai...'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, lembrando que fora este o nome que Eriol havia lhe dado no hospital. Então foi ele quem a atingira pelas costas sem nem lhe dar chances de se proteger e, para piorar, quase tirara a vida de seu adorado namorado. Já estava realmente detestando, corrigindo, odiando este cara. Tanto Syaoran como Eriol repararam a presença da jovem se agitando.

'Fica fria.' Li sussurrou. 'Cabeça quente não ajuda em nada.'

'Já falei que isso não funciona comigo.' Retrucou. Tiveram uma breve troca de olhares que foi reparado por Touya.

Era impressão sua ou a irmã, realmente, mostrava-se uma loba bem furiosa quando mexiam com o que era dela? Sorriu de lado vendo que o DNA dos dois não negava que eram irmãos.

Eriol sorriu de lado. 'Vejo que aprendeu bem a manter a calma, Li.'

Syaoran se ajeitou no sofá. Lembrava-se claramente de Eriol lhe dando o mesmo conselho que dava a namorada naquele longínquo mano a mano de basquete quando eram garotos.

'Eu sabia que, se mantivesse a calma, iria se tornar muito mais poderoso do que poderia imaginar.' Eriol continuou.

'Não viemos aqui para falar do passado.' Li rebateu.

Touya olhou de um para outro. Achou melhor intervir. 'Então você conhece aquele cara, Hiiraguizawa?' O homem perguntou desviando os olhos do casal e fitando o rapaz. Não gostava de Clow. Achava que tudo que ele tocava virava merda.

'Sim.'

Yue mostrou-se surpreso. 'Eu não o conhecia, você... ou melhor... Clow nunca mencionou sobre ele.'

Kerberus aproximou-se do antigo mestre também espantado. 'Clow nunca mencionou este nome antes.'

'Por favor, vamos deixar o mestre Eriol contar tudo de uma vez, sem interrupções.' Spinel Sun interveio.

'Obrigado, Spinel Sun.' O felino fez um gesto com a cabeça. Depois desviou os olhos para Kerberus que mostrou os dentes para ele. 'Como eu ia dizendo, Clow conheceu Shyrai quando ainda era um rapaz da idade de vocês, mas não possuía o nível de poder de vocês...' Ele sorriu brevemente, constatando que realmente a sucessora e o descendente de Clow estavam muito fortes. 'Minha família sempre teve uma situação financeira favorecida, o que me dava certa liberdade para estudar mais o mundo da magia e me preocupar menos com os problemas do mundo real. Com a morte de meus pais, isolei-me da humanidade a fim de estudar e praticar cada vez mais a magia em todas as suas formas.'

'Inclusive a negra.' Syaoran falou, observando o amigo.

Ele próprio também fora obrigado a estudar magia negra, seguindo manuscritos deixados por Clow. Apesar de se recusar a participar de alguns rituais, sabia que alguns membros do Clã eram praticantes. Na verdade o clã Li, assim como o clã Tao, tinha vários membros praticantes de magias bem barra pesada. Se não fosse a intervenção poderosa de Yelan e aquela "fuga" para o Japão com a desculpa de recuperar as cartas Clow para o Clã, provavelmente teria sido levado para um caminho bem escuro.

'Exatamente.' Eriol concordou

Yue revoltou-se. 'Não é verdade! Clow nunca foi um mago das trevas!'

'Yue, por favor...' Eriol tentou continuar. 'Deixe-me terminar.' Pediu.

O anjo caminhou para junto de Touya, em silêncio, e com o semblante mais amarrado que o do irmão de Sakura.

'Estudei tudo sobre o mundo da magia por muito tempo. Um dia um rapazinho bateu em minha porta, ele me contou que seus pais foram mortos por criaturas mágicas e que agora estava sozinho no mundo. Com pena e, é claro, vendo que ele poderia ser uma pessoa para cuidar da casa, eu o acolhi. Seu nome era Muy Shyrai. Tinha minha idade, porém era muito mais sério e introspectivo que eu, devia ter passado por momentos terríveis.'

Touya soltou um suspiro impaciente. 'E daí? Onde isso tudo irá chegar?'

Eriol limpou a garganta e consertou os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz fino. Estava nervoso. Muito nervoso. 'Nesta ocasião eu estava estudando sobre a teoria dos universos paralelos, os portais e também sobre o que chamamos de paraíso e inferno. Eu estava certo de que não passavam de mundos paralelos...'

'Você está querendo dizer que o céu e inferno são parte deste mundo?' Tomoyo finalmente se pronunciou.

Eriol continuou. 'Acredita mesmo que os espíritos vão para o céu se são bons e para o fundo da terra se são maus? Se fosse assim o diâmetro da terra teria que ser infinito.'

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça ponderando.

'Bem, como eu ia falando, estava estudando sobre isso. Um dia Shyrai me confidenciou que possuía magia e eu pude constatar isso com pequenos truques do rapaz, então tomei-o como meu aprendiz. Ensinei-lhe quase tudo que sabia. Ele era um aluno aplicado e, em pouco tempo, já estava discutindo comigo sobre todos os assuntos, mas o que mais lhe interessava era o mundo das Trevas. Imaginei que pela curiosidade de saber o que tinha atacado sua família. Após longos anos de convivência, tornamo-nos muito amigos, mas, infelizmente, Shyrai nunca conseguiu tirar de sua mente o assassinato de sua família. Isso fez com que entrássemos em atrito com relação aos portais. Shyrai queria achar um para atravessar a barreira das Trevas. Com sua magia desenvolvida ele saiu pelo mundo a procura do portal que o levaria aos assassinos de seus pais.'

Eriol deu uma pausa e pediu para que Kaho o servisse um pouco de chá. Ela assim o fez. Depois de um gole longo, e sob os olhares de todos, ele continuou.

'Eu criei Shyrai, ensinei-lhe tudo para que se tornasse um mago tão poderoso quanto eu era. Na verdade, ele possuía mais magia do que eu; se continuasse estudando poderia se tornar melhor que eu.'

'Ninguém é mais poderoso que Reed Clow.' Kerberus retrucou.

Eriol sorriu sem graça para o felino. 'Está ao lado de dois feiticeiros mais poderosos que ele, Kerberus.' Falou apontando para o casal de namorados, que se sentiram incomodados com a colocação do ex-colega de colégio.

O felino olhou para Li e Sakura e pensou que, realmente, a ruiva tinha evoluído muito além do esperado como a mestra das cartas e que o moleque encrenqueiro, há poucos dias, deu-lhe uma demonstração não só de teimosia como de um estrondoso poder.

A reencarnação de Clow ainda não tinha finalizado sua narrativa, estava apenas começando. 'Fiquei sem ter notícias do jovem Shyrai por anos, até que um dia ele apareceu em minha casa. Com um objeto parecido com uma chave. Ele me contou que percorreu o mundo inteiro atrás daquele objeto sagrado e, finalmente, encontrou-o no extremo norte da Ásia. Procurou-me para tentar usá-lo e finalmente abrir a brecha entre os mundos. Descobrimos que a relíquia era a chave ligada ao Deus Tengri e à Deusa Eje. São os deuses da criação turco e mongol. Estudamos o Tengriismo e encontramos o que nos parecia a invocação para acionar a chave.'

'Mas você não abriu, não é?' Tomoyo perguntou ansiosa.

Eriol deu um longo suspiro. 'Foi aí que eu pequei. Guiado pela minha curiosidade e vaidade concordei em descobrir como usá-la.'

Sakura olhou atordoada para Eriol. Ela sempre teve a figura de Clow como uma pessoa íntegra e acima de falhas humanas. O rapaz percebeu isso. Yue e Kerberus também mostraram a mesma agitação ao constatar que Clow também tinha seus defeitos.

'Eu entendo o que ele sentiu.' Syaoran falou sem censurar o colega. 'Às vezes, queremos saber até onde somos capazes de chegar, não é?' Perguntou, encarando Eriol que concordou com a cabeça. Sakura ajeitou-se melhor ao lado do namorado. Ele sentia que a mão da namorada estava suada, ela estava nervosa, pois sabia que viria mais. O rapaz sabia que o buraco era bem mais embaixo. Eriol, como sempre, estava preparando o terreno. Ele nunca contava as coisas de forma simplificada. Adorava usar a estratégia de contar como a estória do gato que subiu no telhado.

Eriol bebeu um gole de chá. 'Eu e Shyrai pesquisamos durante meses como usar a chave, até que finalmente descobrimos.'

'E como se usava a tal chave?' Tomoyo mal conseguia caber de ansiedade.

O rapaz ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona e fechou os olhos brevemente. 'Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Como vocês sabem, os portais são abertos em situações aleatórias, como a conjunção de astros ou até mesmo pelo magnetismo da Terra.'

Tomoyo deu alguns passos a frente. 'A senhora Mizuki nos explicou isso. Ela nos disse que, na verdade, não tem uma razão certa conhecida. Às vezes, surge pelo desejo de um bem comum, às vezes por forças mágicas, às vezes pela interferência dos astros ou o próprio planeta.' Falou observando a senhora. 'Não foi isso que nos disse?'

'É incrível como possui uma ótima memória e uma incrível percepção, menina.' A senhora Mizuki falou olhando com admiração para a jovem. Reparou que ela corou com o elogio.

'É verdade. Tomoyo sempre teve uma ótima percepção.' Kaho confirmou deixando a jovem mais sem graça ainda.

'Como Tomoyo relembrou bem...' Eriol continuou. 'Para se criar uma passagem entre dois mundos, precisa-se de uma certa conjunção de elementos, principalmente quando se quer abrir um grande portal.'

'Era isso que queriam?' Yue perguntou.

'Não; na verdade, queríamos apenas abrir uma brecha que não fosse aleatória, porém não tínhamos conhecimentos do todo. O que tínhamos era uma chave e o que achamos ser o manual para usá-la. Agora, as consequências não eram conhecidas. Bem, no momento exato...'

'Que momento exato?' Perguntou Kerberus, não queria deixar mais nenhum fio solto do passado de Reed Clow.

A Senhora Mizuki explicou. 'Durante um eclipse solar. Quando há um eclipse solar, a Terra, Lua e Sol estão alinhados, o que cria um momento de poder único e extremamente peculiar.'

'Isso mesmo'. Eriol confirmou. 'Traçamos o mapa solar e vimos quando ocorreria o próximo eclipse e, no dia marcado, estávamos prontos para abrir a brecha.'

Eriol parou mais uma vez, o clima de ansiedade era palpável na sala. Tomoyo olhava fixamente para Eriol com as mãos apertadas no peito. Touya balançava um dos pés. Kerberus ricocheteava sua calda, enquanto Yue apenas olhava fixamente para a reencarnação de seu antigo mestre. Syaoran sentiu Sakura apertar mais forte sua mão.

'Invocamos o poder da chave e o portal se abriu.' Eriol concluiu.

'E como era?' Yue perguntou.

'O inferno. As dimensões se confundiram. O mundo das Trevas começou a se entrelaçar com o mundo real. Aos poucos, os flashes daquele lugar, com seu céu vermelho em fogo e seu solo seco, ficavam cada vez mais visíveis aos olhos...'

Syaoran franziu a testa, a descrição era muito parecida com o sonho que tivera antes de voltar do coma. Não gostou de constatar isso. Lembrava-se claramente do que tinha acontecido com sua namorada. Ele soltou a mão de Sakura e passou o braço pelos ombros dela, puxando-a para ficar próxima de si. Beijou a cabeça adorada, inalando o perfume entorpecente da jovem. Nunca permitiria que acontecesse aquilo com quem mais amava no mundo.

Touya reparou no semblante mais carregado do namorado da irmã. Ele estava incomodado com a descrição do inferno. Viu o carinho com que o rapaz depositou o beijo na cabeça de Sakura. Estava numa atitude própria de proteção. Franziu a testa. Podia não ter mais poderes, mas seu sexto sentido o informava que as coisas não terminariam bem.

'Os flashes ficaram cada vez mais constantes e os demônios estavam cada vez mais reais. Foi quando eu resolvi que aquilo não podia continuar e parei.'

Houve um silêncio pesado na sala.

Kerberus chicoteava com mais força seu rabo. 'Pa... parou?'

'Sim, disse a Shyrai que não continuaria mais. Ele se revoltou comigo, disse que eu era um covarde e continuou com a cerimônia. Tentei fazer com que desistisse da ideia, mas ele já estava tomado pela sede de vingança e queria encontrar os demônios que mataram sua família. Queria se tornar mais poderoso que eles, sem se importar com nada mais.'

'E o que fez?' Novamente o felino perguntou.

'Tomei a chave das mãos dele e fiz com que parasse, porém ele teve tempo suficiente para atravessar a barreira e ir para o mundo das Trevas. Entrei em desespero e tentei tirá-lo de lá, mas ele se recusou. Apenas o vi caminhando em direção ao céu de fogo sem voltar-se para trás. Tive que usar toda minha magia tentando fechar a brecha que abri. Graças aos céus o eclipse passou antes que terminássemos completamente a cerimônia e o portal foi fechado...' Narrou mal conseguindo respirar. Deu um longo suspiro, ainda tinha mais. 'Mas, infelizmente, alguns demônios ficaram presos neste universo.'

'Mas como?' A pergunta foi feita por Kerberus, mas era o que todos queriam saber.

'Por algumas frações de segundos os dois universos se confundiram e foi o suficiente para que alguns seres das trevas passassem pela barreira.'

'E quanto a Muy Shyrai?' Yue finalmente perguntou.

'Ficou no mundo das Trevas. Nunca mais tive notícias dele até seis meses atrás.' Eriol esclareceu.

'E estes demônios, o que aconteceu com eles?' Sakura perguntou.

Eriol tomou mais um gole do chá e encarou sua sucessora. 'Esta foi a parte mais difícil. Tive que caçá-los um a um, mas não podia destruí-los, por isso os prendi em...' Eriol hesitou sem desviar os olhos da jovem ruiva.

'Cartas.' Yue completou.

'Isso.' O mago confirmou.

'Cartas...' Sakura balbuciou, finalmente caindo a ficha. 'As cartas Clow?'

Eriol balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Sakura engoliu seco. Levantou-se e encarou o rapaz com raiva. 'Está mentindo, como as cartas podem ser demônios das trevas? Isso é impossível.'

Li observava as reações da jovem. Ele já tinha uma noção de que as cartas eram seres das trevas, mas nunca havia ousado falar isso para a namorada. A origem das cartas Clow era uma verdadeira incógnita no mundo da magia e, por causa disto, várias especulações foram feitas sobre elas. A mais plausível era justamente a que Eriol acabara de contar.

'Como acha que as cartas podem ter tantas personalidades próprias?'

'Você criou Yue e Kerberus. Não seria difícil criar as cartas.'

'Criei os dois quando já estava completamente desenvolvido em meus poderes e, justamente, porque precisava que as cartas não mais se libertassem em suas formas verdadeiras. Lembra-se de como criaram confusão quando estavam soltas?'

'Sim... mas...' Ela mostrava-se confusa. Era difícil acreditar que suas queridas, suas tão amadas cartas eram seres das trevas. Não poderia ser verdade isso.

'Mesmo que as cartas inicialmente fossem terríveis eu uni minha magia com elas, resultando nas cartas Clow que conheceu. As cartas Sakura não são mais apenas seres das trevas, são seres associados com a minha magia e, principalmente, renascidos com a sua.'

'Não pode ser...' Ela ainda se mantinha reticente.

'Lembra-se das palavras que dizia para libertar o báculo que controlava as cartas?'

'Claro. Chave que guarda o poder das tre... ah, não?' Ela interrompeu colocando as mãos na boca. Era verdade.

'Isso mesmo.'

'Então meu poder é das trevas?'

'Não, seu poder é da sua estrela. Você acabou renascendo as cartas e tenho certeza de que elas são muito felizes graças a você.' Concluiu sorrindo de forma doce para a jovem. Ela era uma feiticeira poderosíssima. Tinha feito a escolha certa ao deixar as cartas aos seus cuidados.

'E a chave?' Yue lembrou-se do artefato que Shyrai tinha encontrado e que era uma verdadeira ameaça agora.

'Como a chave pertencia a dois deuses, um feminino e outro masculino, encontrei uma maneira de dividi-la. A chave de referência à Deusa Eje ficou para controlar as cartas e a chave de referência ao Deus Tengri ficou comigo. Acreditei que assim ficaria mais seguro, pois a chave só poderia ser acionada com a união das duas partes.'

'Então, a chave de Sakura era a chave que liga ao mundo das trevas?' Yue concluiu.

Eriol negou com a cabeça. 'A chave é uma artefato para abrir portais, seja entre universos paralelos ou para o mundo das trevas. Isso depende de como ela é acionada. Como um artefato poderoso e que ocasionou a entrada dos demônios para este universo, ela tinha poder o suficiente para lacrar estes em cartas e depois controlá-los. Por isso, ela se transformava em báculo quando combinada à magia do Feiticeiro. O primeiro báculo foi criado com a magia de Clow e o segundo báculo com a magia de Sakura.'

'Mas onde está a minha chave? Eu acabei perdendo-a e confesso que nem tive cabeça para procurar.'

'Este é o nosso problema, Sakura, você não perdeu sua chave.'

Foi a vez de Syaoran levantar-se, apesar dos protestos de Sakura. 'O covarde a atacou para tirá-la.'

'E virá atrás da minha para, finalmente, conseguir o que pretende.'

'Ligar este universo com o mundo das trevas.' Yue concluiu

Eriol levantou-se, parando a frente dos dois jovens. 'Pior, ele pode ligar todos os universos ao mundo das trevas e entre eles, criando um verdadeiro caos.'

Touya percebeu que a coisa realmente estava complicada. 'Esta chave tem tanto poder para isso?' Custava ainda a acreditar.

Eriol voltou-se para ele. 'Temo que sim. Muy Shyrai está muito mais poderoso do que eu poderia pensar. Ele ficou séculos no mundo das trevas, sobreviveu e teve poder suficiente para, sozinho, atravessar a barreira entre universos e criar pequenas brechas fazendo com que demônios inferiores passassem.'

'Ele deve ter pensado que conseguiria sozinho, mas, como não conseguiu apenas com seu poder, precisa da chave para concretizar seus planos.' Kaho resolveu ajudar o marido. Ela já conhecia esta parte da história.

Senhora Mizuki parou ao lado da filha. 'Vários teólogos e estudiosos previram este acontecimento e grandes sacerdotes e magos se juntaram para encontrar uma maneira de impedi-lo. O Pilar da Vida existe desde o princípio dos tempos e era, reconhecidamente, uma das forças mais poderosas da Terra. O Círculo da época convenceu os detentores desse poder a cedê-lo para que Clow preparasse seu sucessor e impedisse, assim, o Caos.'

'Esta energia é parte da sua magia, Sakura. Você tem o Pilar da vida dentro de você.' Kaho falou fitando a jovem que franziu a testa, mostrando que ainda estava incrédula com aquela conversa. 'Só esta energia seria capaz de deter o Caos.'

Sakura desviou os olhos das senhoras e encarou o amigo. 'Então foi por isso, para impedir o Caos, que me escolheu para ser a mestra das cartas?'

'Também.' Ele respondeu com sinceridade. 'Imaginei que, de alguma maneira, você precisaria se proteger e as cartas seriam um bom escudo. Além disso, as cartas a ajudariam a se desenvolver na magia. A carta Vento foi colocada à frente, justamente, para espalhar as outras. Você precisaria capturá-las e desenvolveria sua magia de forma gradual.'

'Foi uma armadilha?' Sakura perguntou incrédula e viu o amigo responder que sim com um gesto.

'Na magia, tudo deve seguir uma evolução. Você precisava evoluir e a captura das cartas era importante para que estivesse preparada para o Juízo Final, quando recebeu o poder do Pilar.' Ele explicou. 'No entanto, apenas as cartas não seriam suficientes para mantê-la segura. O Pilar da Vida sempre é acompanhado de um guardião que o protege. Descobri que o próximo guardião nasceria da família Li. Era um Clã importante, formado por guerreiros e magos poderosíssimos. Eu sabia que, de uma linhagem como a deles, sairia o melhor guardião possível, mas, para garantir que não seriam cometidos erros, juntei-me a eles. Casei-me com uma bela maga e fui muito feliz com ela. Mais importante que isso, no entanto, foi que ela me deu descendentes dotados de poderosa magia e com um forte espírito guerreiro.' Eriol encarou Li seriamente. 'E hoje olho com satisfação para o melhor deles.'

Syaoran não gostou da colocação, não se sentia o melhor, sentia-se simplesmente a bola da vez.

Sakura e Syaoran se encararam. Estavam incomodados por terem suas vidas resumidas àquilo que acabaram de lhes contar. Então todo o sentimento que tinham um pelo outro era previsto por um plano de Clow para consertar a merda que ele tinha feito?

Sakura sentiu o peito arder. Não! Syaoran não a amava por causa disto... Ele a amava de verdade. Eles se amavam e pronto. Não era por ela ser um estúpido pilar-de-não-sei-o-quê e ele, seu guardião. Não! Eles se amavam como homem e mulher.

Tanto ou mais confuso que Sakura estava Li. O guerreiro chinês se afastou do grupo sentindo os ferimentos arderem, mas não eram eles que o estavam incomodando. Sua mão, involuntariamente, foi até a altura do coração. Seria possível que Sakura, no fundo, não o amasse? Ela estava perdida nos próprios sentimentos quando ele se declarou quando eram crianças. Ela custou para se declarar. Custou para entender o que estava acontecendo com ela. Lembrou-se, com pesar, do rosto de Sakura com onze anos chorando depois de flagrar sua versão mais velha com ele. Será que no fundo, Sakura só sentia um imenso carinho por ele? Carinho e tesão, talvez, depois de mais velha... Mas não amor?

'No final tudo estava previsto.' Tomoyo concluiu, quebrando o incômodo silêncio da sala.

'Nem tanto.' Eriol comentou, sorrindo de forma doce. 'Confesso que não imaginei que o pilar e o guardião ficariam tão unidos.'

'Tem certeza disso? Ou talvez isso tenha sido planejado também?' Syaoran falou com a voz ácida. Sakura sentiu as palavras do namorado.

Eriol o encarou e percebeu os olhos agitados de Li. 'Acredite no que digo: fiz de tudo para que Sakura amasse a forma falsa de Yue, pois assim eu saberia com certeza que ela estaria segura. Eu não tinha certeza de que você seria o guardião.'

Touya olhou para Yue. 'Você sabia disso?' Perguntou sussurrando.

'Sim, eu sabia que meu dever era amar minha mestra, mas...' Ele não continuou, olhou para Sakura e Li que estavam de costas para eles. Ele amava sua mestra e daria sua vida por ela, mas com certeza também daria sua vida por uma outra pessoa.

Sakura parou a frente de Eriol e o rapaz se assustou ao reparar nas duas labaredas esverdeadas que pareciam seus olhos. O corpo da jovem tremia. 'Você está me dizendo que manipulou tanto assim a minha vida a ponto de tentar fazer eu me apaixonar por uma pessoa, só para que ela me protegesse? Você se acha tão poderoso assim, Eriol?!' Ela falou perigosamente baixo.

'Sakura... entenda... eu precisava ter certeza que você estaria tão segura quanto evoluída para enfrentar o que vem agora.'

Ela se controlava para não socar o amigo. 'Você!' Ela gritou apontando o dedo para Eriol. 'Você sempre se meteu na minha vida. Você bagunçou os meus sentimentos, fazendo eu ficar atraída por ele!' Ela apontou para Yue. 'Você tem ideia de como eu fiquei perdida naquela época? Eu estava tão confusa que não conseguia entender o que se passava no meu próprio coração. Eu não conseguia entender o que era aquele sentimento. Eu quase me desesperei sem conseguir entender o que estava se passando dentro de mim.' Ela fez uma pausa respirando fundo e tentando inutilmente se controlar. Sentia todas as células do seu corpo explodindo de revolta. 'Você armou para eu encontrar as cartas, você me fez passar perigo quando eu tinha 10 anos de idade! Você... sempre você!' Ela estava tremendo de raiva.

Touya observava a explosão da irmã, ela tinha razão. Deveria ser muito difícil saber que sua vida inteira tinha sido manipulada por outra pessoa.

Eriol tentou desviar os olhos dela. 'Eu sinto muito...'

'Você não sente! Você me vê como um objeto ao qual manipula. Eu não sou um objeto, Eriol!' Ela gritou.

Tomoyo se aproximou da amiga e encarou Syaoran que, assim como todos, observava a explosão da mestra das cartas. Ele não fazia nada porque não podia negar que tinha o mesmo gosto ruim que a jovem na boca. A morena tentou pedir calma a ela, mas a amiga a ignorou.

'E depois de tudo! Depois de tudo que eu sofri, quando eu finalmente descobri que o que eu sentia era amor, era verdadeiramente amor e não um sentimento manipulado por você, o que acontece?' Ela forçou uma risada debochada e ácida, mostrando toda a amargura que sentia. 'O garoto que eu amo vai para um treinamento maluco e desaparece da minha vida para vir depois me proteger por que eu possuo uma estúpida energia que você... ora, ora... sempre você, colocou na minha vida!' A energia dela aumentava de forma extraordinária, fazendo o ar parado do recinto começar a circular de forma cada vez mais rápida. Ela ainda não tinha falado tudo que queria, continuou: 'E você fez com que o clã dele o obrigasse a fazer aquela droga de treinamento para ele estar preparado para o que viria agora?' Ela mal conseguia controlar a raiva, empurrava Eriol, espetando o dedo no peito dele, que dava alguns passos para trás. Kaho e Tomoyo pediam para ela se acalmar em vão. 'E agora você me conta esta história toda da merda que você fez e tem a cara de pau de insinuar que o homem que eu amo gosta de mim porque precisa me proteger?' Ela fechou os olhos com raiva, sem se importar com a energia que girava em torno dela em grande velocidade, assustando a todos na sala. 'Syaoran me ama!' Ela explodiu. 'Está me ouvindo?!'

'Sakura! Calma!' Touya falou caminhando até a irmã quando percebeu que a mesma começava a perder o controle.

Ela não o ouviu. Ela não conseguia ouvir ninguém. A vontade que tinha era de simplesmente socar Eriol.

A reencarnação de Clow olhou verdadeiramente assustado para a jovem, ele não imaginava que a magia dela tivesse evoluído tanto assim. As cartas estavam circulando ao redor de sua mestra e Eriol, impedindo que os outros se aproximassem. Kaho e os guardiões de Eriol começavam a temer pela integridade física do rapaz.

'E eu amo Syaoran!' Continuou gritando. '...e você não tem nada a ver com isso!' A energia dela explodiu. Tempo parou, todos estavam estáticos. Sakura sentiu finalmente as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Estava ofegante, mal conseguindo oxigênio para seus pulmões.

Gritou pela frustração de sentir que tinha sido manipulada a vida inteira por outra pessoa. Olhou para Eriol que estava com o rosto em pânico, parado, estático. Kaho estava mais ao lado, também parada. Seu irmão tinha se aproximado para tentar acalmá-la em vão. O rosto dele era de imensa preocupação por ela. Ainda chorando, deu a volta em torno de si e viu todos parados. Os potes de poções da senhora Mizuki estavam prestes a cair pela forte rajada de vento, no entanto estavam parados no ar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia uma dor imensa dentro do peito e, finalmente, encontrou o que procurava: os olhos de Syaoran.

'Você ativou Tempo sem o báculo.' Ele explicou para ela. Ele era o único que não estava estático. 'Está muito forte.' Sorriu de forma triste. 'E ele ainda acha que você precisa de proteção.'

Sakura caminhou até ele desviando de todas as estátuas. Parou a frente do rapaz sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas.

Ele estendeu o braço e tentou secá-las com o polegar, não gostava de vê-la chorando. 'Não chore.' Pediu gentilmente.

'Eu te amo...' Ela falou e viu que ele desviou os olhos dela. Ela pegou o rosto do rapaz e segurou-o entre suas mãos, forçando-o a olhar para ela. 'Eu te amo.' Repetiu devagar. 'Não duvide disto, por favor.'

'Não duvido.' Ele respondeu, fazendo-a finalmente conseguir sorrir de leve. Eles se aproximaram e ela beijou seu amado passando para ele todo o desejo e amor que sentia, agarrou as roupas dele, como se, fazendo isso, fosse capaz de impedi-lo de se afastar dela. Syaoran a abraçou, retribuindo o beijo de forma apaixonada.

'Vamos sair daqui... quero apenas você comigo.' Ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele. Sentiu que ele concordava com a cabeça. Queria também ficar longe de todos. Queria apenas estar com sua Sakura.

Finalmente o tempo voltou ao normal. Os potes caíram no chão assim como vários outros objetos se espatifaram no piso. Tomoyo gritou assustada. Eriol olhava assustado para o nada, pois Sakura tinha desaparecido de sua frente.

'O que aconteceu?' Ele perguntou atordoado.

'Sakura?' Touya começou a chamar pela irmã que tinha desaparecido naquela confusão toda. 'Onde está Sakura?'

'Ela e Syaoran saíram.' Eriol respondeu tirando o óculos do rosto e apertando os olhos. 'Eles precisam de um tempo para eles agora.'

'Ela só está magoada, Eriol. Por isso falou aquilo tudo.' Kaho falou para o marido segurando o braço dele e o fitando com carinho.

'Mas ela está certa, Kaho.' Ele falou com pesar, afastando-se da mulher e de todos. 'Ela está completamente certa.'

Yue parou a frente dele. 'Acredita que Shyrai irá atacá-lo? Ele ainda precisa da sua chave para concluir os planos.'

Ah, sim... tinha Muy Shiray. Eriol pensou no inimigo. Estava se sentindo tão mal depois da explosão de Sakura que, verdade seja dita, estava com vontade de sumir num buraco. Ele tinha feito tudo pensando no melhor para a humanidade, mas nunca parando para pensar na jovem. 'Acho que está até demorando muito.' Respondeu à pergunta de Yue.

'Talvez ele esteja mais ferido do que imaginamos.' Ruby Moon falou.

Eriol ponderou que talvez, realmente o golpe de Li e Kerberus tivesse causado ferimentos tanto físicos quanto psicológicos no arrogante ex-amigo, mas tinha noção do poder dele. 'Não, eu sei que não. Ele deve estar planejando a melhor hora.'

'Precisamos proteger você.' Yue falou. O anjo não pôde ver o rosto decepcionado de Touya ao sentir a preocupação na voz do guardião.

'Eu, sinceramente...' Eriol começou a falar. '... nem sei mais se isso é o certo.' Falou, desviando-se de Yue e dirigindo-se para o segundo andar da residência.

'Pois eu lhe digo, meu caro amigo Clow.' Eriol arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo a voz de Shyrai. 'Que a única coisa certa a fazer agora é me entregar a outra parte da chave.' A forma do homem se formou no meio da sala assustando a todos.

* * *

Sakura passou seus dedos entre os fios do cabelo de Syaoran. O rapaz estava deitado, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito e a abraçava pela cintura. Estavam embaixo de uma árvore no parque do rei Pinguim. Ela estava com as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore, semi adormecida também. A respiração dele era tranquila e ela não podia negar que sentia um enorme prazer em apenas estar ali com ele em seus braços. Passou a mão pelas costas dele num leve carinho e beijou a cabeça do ser tão amado.

O rapaz abriu os olhos, sentindo as energias se chocarem ao longe. 'Acho que o amigo de Clow resolveu dar as caras.' Falou sem se mexer de onde estava.

Sakura também conseguia sentir as magias se chocando. 'Parece que sim.' Falou suspirando. 'Mas acho que devemos deixar Eriol tentar resolver isso sozinho desta vez.'

'Não sei se é o certo.' Syaoran tentou levantar, mas Sakura o abraçou impedindo-o.

'Não existe certo ou errado, Syaoran.' Ela falou e deu um longo suspiro. 'E mesmo que existisse um conceito disso, seria de forma relativa.'

'Acho que tem razão.' Ele falou voltando a fechar os olhos e abraçar firme a cintura da namorada. Suspirou. 'Foi decisão minha...'

'Do que está falando?'

'O treinamento... foi decisão minha fazê-lo.' Ele esclareceu.

Sakura deu um longo suspiro. 'Tem certeza? Você nunca me contou esta história direito.'

Ela sentiu que ele tremeu. 'Não vale a pena contar. Mas saiba que foi decisão minha. Tinha que fazê-lo. Precisava estar forte.'

'Você sabia sobre esta loucura toda que está acontecendo agora?'

'Tinha uma ideia. Como falei, fui obrigado a estudar magia. Isto fazia parte também.'

'Então você sabia...'

'Os papéis que Clow nos deu?' Ele a interrompeu. Ergueu-se e a encarou ainda sentado no chão. Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não. Os textos a que tive acesso eram sempre fragmentados e eu achava as previsões de Clow inconclusivas e exageradas demais.'

Ela suspirou e desviou os olhos dele. 'Acho que todo mundo já sabia que a gente se apaixonaria, não é? Só eu que demorei para entender as coisas. Talvez você tenha razão... acho que eu sempre foi muito tola.' Falou de forma triste.

'Quando você pequena nos flagrou no templo, ficou muito assustada.' Ele falou sem olhar para ela.

Sakura sentiu que a voz dele estava chateada. 'Eu estava confusa.' Ela respondeu olhando para os joelhos. 'Não conseguia entender o que sentia por você porque era diferente do que sentia por Yukito.' Ela sorriu de leve. 'Tinha aquele sentimento por ele como referência de amor…' fez uma pequena pausa. 'Mas era na verdade manipulação de Clow.'

'Deve ter sido difícil tentar se achar com tanta magia tentando influenciá-la.' Ele falou e olhou para onde os clarões estavam surgindo.

'Não foi fácil tentar entender o que se passava.' Ela também fitou os clarões de energia ao horizonte. 'Lembro-me que chorei várias vezes tentando entender. Eriol, ou Clow, não tinha o direito de me confundir daquela maneira.'

'Você era uma menina.' Ele concordou.

'Não tinha o nível de magia que tenho hoje. Fui presa fácil.' Falou trincando os dentes de leve.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Sakura voltou-se para o namorado que observava o céu. Sorriu pensando que, se ele não tivesse se declarado a ela, talvez ela nunca pudesse entender o que se passava no seu coração. Syaoran sempre fora corajoso. Em todos os aspectos.

'Quando descobriu que gostava de mim?' Ela perguntou.

'Acho que foi pouco antes da exposição dos ursinhos de pelúcia.' Ele disse pensativo. 'E aí, quando você caiu no fosso do elevador, pensei que eu te perderia.' Respondeu.

'Foi a primeira vez que você me chamou de Sakura.' Ela se lembrou.

Ele franziu a testa, voltando-se para ela. 'Foi?' Não se lembrava deste detalhe. 'Ah, sim... verdade. Depois você me ligou pedindo para nos chamarmos pelo nome.' Comentou sorrindo de leve e observando a jovem ficar levemente corada.

'Gostei de ouvir você pronunciando o meu nome.' Ela tinha o rosto corado ainda.

Voltaram a ver as explosões que estavam ao longe. Se não soubessem que era uma luta terrível a ser travada ali, poderiam até pensar que fosse algo como uma aurora boreal em Tomoeda.

'E você?' Ele perguntou sem encará-la, Sakura virou-se para ele e observou o perfil do namorado. 'Quando descobriu que gostava de mim?'

'Eu sempre gostei de você.' Ela retrucou e ele a encarou com o semblante interrogativo. Ela sorriu. 'Eu me dei conta, finalmente, que o amava quando me falaram que você ia embora de Tomoeda. E eu não queria isso. Não admitiria não ter mais sua companhia, Syaoran.'

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Eu não fui muito legal no começo, não é?'

Ela riu lembrando-se das brigas iniciais deles. 'Não foi mesmo.' Ela se aproximou dele beijando de leve perto de sua orelha, o rapaz fechou os olhos curtindo o carinho. 'E olha só onde estamos agora, não é?'

Ele se virou e a derrubou no chão ficando por cima dela e alcançando os lábios rosados para beijar. A mão dele desceu até a cintura da jovem e empurrou a blusa dela para tocar a pele macia por baixo da roupa. Sakura beijou o queixo do rapaz e alcançou o ouvido. 'Você acabou de sair de um coma, Syaoran. Não ouviu o enfermeiro falar para sermos comedidos?' Ela tocou no ferimento do braço do rapaz e o sentiu tremer. 'A gente vai ter muitas outras oportunidades para fazer isso...'

Syaoran respirou fundo e encostou a testa no ombro dela, respirando fundo antes de se levantar. Realmente sentiu os ferimentos, talvez o enfermeiro Taniguchi estivesse certo, ele era um tarado. Riu com gosto por pensar desta maneira. 'Você me tira do sério.' Ele falou sorrindo balançando a cabeça de leve.

Ela sorriu. 'Então a menina tola agora te tira do sério.' Falou ao ouvido dele de forma manhosa, abraçando-o de leve pelas costas.

'Na verdade... você sempre me tirou do sério.' Respondeu, pensando que antes era porque achava que ela não era forte o suficiente para capturar as cartas Clow e achava erroneamente que ela era fraca, depois... bem depois por que ele simplesmente não conseguia mais tirar a menina de olhos de esmeralda da cabeça.

'Você também me tira do prumo.' Ela falou, mas depois pensou por um instante. 'Na verdade, você é o meu prumo. Era você quem sempre me contava a melhor maneira de capturar uma carta. E agora... depois de saber disso tudo por Eriol, eu vejo que, se não fosse o amor que eu sinto por você, provavelmente a armadilha de Clow teria funcionado e eu estaria com Yukito'. Ela observou Syaoran menear a cabeça. 'Eu não seria feliz verdadeiramente.' Ela encostou o queixo no ombro são do rapaz ainda abraçando-o. Fechou os olhos sentindo seu perfume e ouvindo sua respiração.

'Acho que baguncei um pouco os planos de Eriol, não foi?' Não pôde deixar de sentir um leve orgulho disto.

'Acho que sim.' Ela respondeu. 'Você é um menino muito mau.' Brincou novamente.

'Você está a me testar...' Falou, fechando os olhos enquanto a sentia beijá-lo de leve.

Ouviram mais uma forte explosão e abriram os olhos, observando as magias.

'Queria ficar assim para sempre.' Sakura falou com o rosto sério.

'Eu também.' Li respondeu.

'Não consigo mais viver sem você.' Ela fez uma pausa. 'Não se separe mais de mim, por favor.'

'Não farei mais isso.'

* * *

'Chave que guarda o poder das Trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça ao valente Eriol que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!' Eriol invocou seu poder encarando Shyrai. A última pessoa que gostaria de encarar agora era o ex-amigo.

Shyrai caminhou entre o grupo, Spinel Sun e Kerberus avançaram sobre ele, mas, com um só movimento do braço direito, empurrou os dois guardiões solares para longe. Tomoyo se encolheu num canto, com medo, vendo a destruição em que estava a casa. Touya, num momento de extrema insanidade, ultrapassou Yue que estava a sua frente protegendo-o e encarou o mago.

'Quem pensa que é para encostar um dedo na minha irmã?' Gritou já tentando socar o homem que nem se mexeu, mas o forçou a dar um passo para trás, sentindo o punho quebrado. O homem sorriu de lado e franziu a testa balbuciando uma oração. Touya caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor e gritando. Yue tentou novamente junto com Ruby Moon atacar o inimigo, mas não tiveram o destino muito diferente dos guardiões solares.

'Mas que droga é esta?' Yue perguntou tentando se levantar, desesperado com os gritos de Touya.

'Uma pequena maldição dos bruxos das trevas, é muito antiga, mas funciona muito bem nos mortais.' Shyrai falou sorrindo.

A senhora Mizuki chegou perto de Touya pronunciando uma oração. Shyrai observou-a com curiosidade. 'Acha mesmo que poderá cortar a minha maldição? Não seja ridícula.' Novamente fez alguns gestos com o braço direito fazendo com que todos fossem jogados contra os móveis da casa. Eriol invocou seu escudo tentando proteger seus amigos.

Shyrai riu com gosto do desespero nos olhos de Clow. 'Vocês todos irão morrer de qualquer maneira, quero apenas usá-los para arrancar a chave de Clow. Por isso tratem de gritar para chamar a atenção dele.'

Shyrai olhou com fúria para Touya que estava no chão, o rapaz começou a gritar de dor.

'Pare com isso!' Gritou Yue, correndo até o rapaz que se debatia no chão.

'Clow ainda não ouviu seus gritos rapaz, acho que está precisando de mais um incentivo.'

Agora era a vez de Kaho cair no chão, gritando e se contorcendo. A senhora Mizuki tentava inutilmente segurar a filha pedindo calma quase que desesperadamente.

Eriol caminhou a frente de todos e encarou o homem. 'Acho que agora é entre mim e você. Você não quer tirar a chave de mim? Então pare de usar os outros e tente pegá-la.'

Shyrai franziu a testa, observando o semblante do mago. 'Você tem razão...' Touya e Kaho pararam de gritar. Yue e a senhora Mizuki foram ao socorro dos dois. O homem caminhou até Eriol sem desviar os olhos dele. 'Ouvi seu pequeno diálogo com sua sucessora... você nunca foi muito bom em pensar nos outros, não é?'

'Tudo isso foi por sua culpa e sua vontade de se vingar de algo em que acabou se tornando.'

Shyrai riu de forma debochada. 'Tem que colocar a culpa em alguém, não é?'

'Não estou retirando a minha parcela de culpa.'

'Sabe... gostei muito da sua sucessora. Ela seria uma excelente aprendiz. Tem muita garra.'

'Deixe Sakura fora disso.'

Shyrai sorriu de forma maldosa. 'Ela tem um poder impressionante para um corpo tão frágil. O rapaz também é muito bom... fico lisonjeado em saber que criou os dois para me combater.'

Eriol trincou os dentes. 'Eles não foram criados. São humanos.'

'Melhor... sendo assim são bem mais fáceis de serem corrompidos, não é verdade?'

Eriol deu um passo a frente, a mandala se formou aos seus pés. 'O que você pretende fazer?'

'Oras... então o velho Clow ainda tem alguma fagulha de moral dentro de si. Que tocante.' Shyrai comentou. 'Vamos para um lugar mais adequado aos nossos poderes, caro amigo.' Terminou de falar e se transformou em uma fonte de energia, que ainda destruiu parte da casa da senhora Mizuki antes de sair e esperar Eriol no templo Tsukimine. Eriol levantou seu báculo e cortou o ar transformando-se também em luz e indo atrás do inimigo.

O templo estava deserto quando as duas fontes de energia se chocaram com toda força, fazendo fagulhas mágicas espalharem-se por todos os lados, destruindo parte do templo religioso e derrubando algumas árvores. Por fim, Eriol cai,u sendo obrigado a cravar seu cetro no chão para não bater mais em alguma coisa. Sua respiração estava ofegante, estava cansado. Como concluíra desde o último encontro dos dois, o ex-amigo estava infinitamente mais forte.

Os guardiões solares e lunares pararam a frente do mago. Uma luz negra pairou a frente deles e logo Shyrai apareceu com os braços erguidos enquanto a energia mágica fluía de uma mão a outra do feiticeiro das trevas. 'Acham que podem me deter? Venham... os quatro!'

Yue e Ruby Moon deram um passo a frente formando em suas mãos arcos de pura luz mágica e desferindo no feiticeiro inúmeras flechas mortais que foram rapidamente diluídas por Shyrai.

'Impossível!' Ruby Moon exclamou surpresa.

Kerberus parou ao lado dela. 'Vamos os quatro, juntos!'

Ele e Spinel Sun levantaram voo parando atrás de Shyrai, tentariam atacá-lo em quatro diferentes direções. 'Agora! Bola de Fogo!' Ele gritou, atirando uma enorme rajada de fogo na direção do Mago, enquanto Spinel Sun fazia o mesmo. Yue e Ruby Moon concentraram suas energias nas mãos e canalizaram contra o inimigo que foi atingido em cheio. Uma enorme explosão foi ouvida. Tomoyo e Kaho, já recuperadas, correram para o templo para tentar ajudar seus amigos. Touya ficou aos cuidados da senhora Mizuki, tinha sido o mais afetado pelo poder de Shyrai.

Os guardiões mágicos sentiram, apenas por alguns segundos, a vitória antes que a energia deles fosse repelida, jogando-os para trás e batendo nas árvores.

'Oh, meu Deus!' A morena falou com a mão na boca, vendo a enorme destruição que se sucedia no templo. Kaho levantou o braço e cortou o ar, um enorme sino mágico com o símbolo lunar apareceu em suas mãos. Estava na hora dela tentar ajudar. O sino tocou alto. A magia do templo começou a ser despertada por sua guardiã. Cada árvore começou a brilhar de forma particular.

Shyrai ainda envolto no redemoinho de magia olhava intrigado para o que estava sendo desperto. 'Mulher tola.' Soltou, pensando que estava na hora deles entenderem o que é o verdadeiro poder das trevas.

A magia de cada parte do templo começou a se concentrar conforme Kaho tocava o sino mágico, logo a magia estava rodando em torno do inimigo tentando aprisioná-lo.

'Eriol!' Ela gritou, alertando que não poderia segurá-lo por muito tempo.

Eriol ergueu o corpo que ainda doía pelo confronto com Shyrai, deu um passo a frente e fechou os olhos erguendo o cetro. A mandala se formou novamente aos seus pés.

'Poderes das quatro direções do Planeta, Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. Força da Terra, Espírito do Sagrado feminino da energia ígnea...' A terra aos pés de todos começou a tremer com as palavras do mago. 'Força do Ar, sopro da vida, espirro sagrado da energia aérea.' Rajadas de vento circulavam levantando as folhas das árvores pelos ares. 'Força do Fogo, dragão vermelho, chama sagrada do espírito. Força da água, sagrado poder da energia aquática. Eu invoco as forças ao meu auxílio!' Labaredas de fogo e jatos de água eram misturadas às rajadas de vento.

Shyrai sentiu o perigo, tentou dar um passo a frente, mas o poder do templo manteve-o preso, franziu a testa pensando que tinha subestimado Clow, assim como tinha subestimado a força do Guardião anteriormente. Começou a levantar seu poder de fogo para se proteger.

'Pelo poder do três vezes três, venham até mim! Libertem-se!' Eriol gritou fazendo com que toda a energia atingisse Shyrai. A explosão foi imensa, obrigando todos a fecharem os olhos para não se cegarem.

Hiiraguizawa caiu de joelhos esgotado. O cetro mágico transformou-se em chave e caiu no chão a frente do mago que tentava não desfalecer. Ele levantou o rosto e não acreditou no que viu. Shyrai estava em pé, tinha as mãos feridas pelo poderoso golpe, mas não tinha sido atingido de forma realmente fatal. Fechou os olhos, pensando que agora seria o seu fim. Seus guardiões ainda tentaram protegê-lo, mas foram todos empurrados longe pela magia raivosa de Muy Shyrai que estava enlouquecido por ter sido atingido e machucado.

'Vou matá-lo lentamente, Clow!' O homem gritou, materializando uma espada de fogo na mão direita. 'Vou esquartejar você para que sofra até morrer.'

O mago apenas virou o rosto e fitou o corpo desfalecido da esposa que estava sendo amparada por Tomoyo. Os olhos violetas estavam cheios de lágrimas mostrando todo o desespero da jovem. Ele engoliu seco, pensando, num acesso de loucura, como eram profundos os olhos de sua amiga de infância. Queria também poder pedir perdão para Sakura por tudo, mas agora não teria mais chance. Era seu fim.

Shyrai abaixou o braço a fim de dar o primeiro golpe no rapaz, quando sua espada bateu no metal mágico a sua frente. Arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Por trás da arma, pôde ver olhos ambares determinados encarando-o. Syaoran empurrou o homem fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás.

'Como... como bloqueou meu golpe, garoto?' Falou atordoado.

Syaoran passando a espada para a outra mão e segurando o cabo da arma com as duas mãos. 'Vamos dizer que já estou me acostumando a eles.' Respondeu se colocando em posição de luta.

'Eu pensei em atingi-lo pelas costas...' Shyrai voltou-se para trás e viu a figura da jovem ruiva, encarando-o com raiva. Aos pés dela, a imensa mandala se formava enquanto as luzes mágicas e as cartas circulavam seu corpo. 'Assim como fez comigo... mas aí seria muita covardia.'

 **Continua.**

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Mais um capitulo desta história atualizada. O pessoal que compara sempre com a versão original deve ter percebido que a história ficou bem mais complexa do que antes. E é isso mesmo! Estamos complicando cada vez mais a vida da Sakura e do Syaoran! Somos meninas muito más!_

 _Enfim… a reação da Sakura também foi digna ao meu ver de palmas, pq é tudo como eu acho que uma pessoa normal reagiria ao saber que foi manipulada de uma forma ou outra. Desculpem-me os seguidores do mago Clow, mas sabe como é… tudo no final É CULPA DE CLOW!_

 _Outra coisa… obrigada pelos reviews e mensagens, estou respondendo todas, mas não consigo responder quando o review vem como "guest"._

 _Beijos_

 _Kath_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Revisoras:**_

 _ **Rô:**_

 _Ok...Eu queria ir por partes, tipo início meio e fim, mas não dá..._

 _Oh céus, raiva e palmas pelo desfecho... Terminou num clímax prá lá de bom... Pena que não vou conseguir revisar o 15 na sequência... Ok... Respira..._

 _Capítulo imenso, mas se vocês foram como eu, leram numa tacada só, não sentiram o tempo passar e quando olharam no relógio gritaram: ESTOU ATRASADA!.. É, estou, mas eu preciso escrever as notas... E a Kath e a Bru estão me buzuzando no Messenger, com as coisas coisadas ainda, para me ajudar. Elas são más..._

 _Eriol... Eu falei para as meninas, teria dado um socão na cara dele na parte das explicações, derrubaria ele no chão sem dó e quebraria o nariz ainda por cima, tipo, só para ele congelar naquela posição constrangedora... Ok... Eu gosto mais de bater que a Kath... Espera, congela aqui... Ok... Vocês não precisam entender..._

 _Ainda na parte das explicações, aquele clímax esperando o trio chegar para começar o papo... Uia, senti que dava para cortar a tensão com uma faca..._

 _Beijinhos, abraços e afagos enquanto todo mundo se contorcia de dor... Eriol mereceu... Mas pô Kath, Touya gato sofreu... Mal necessário, eu sei..._

 _Show de capítulo, eu gostei muito, as explicações ficaram em cima, deu tudo certinho. Bom trabalho meninas._

 _15... Daqui a pouco eu tô aí._

 _ **Yoru:**_ _É… okay, Eriol não poderia ter escolhido hora pior para contar para Sakura que manipulou os sentimentos dela na infância. A Feiticeira praticamente acabou de voltar de um passeio ao passado em que precisou usar seus poderes nela mesma para que esquecesse o fato de ter se visto mais velha beijando o melhor amigo… porque ela mais nova estava tão confusa quanto aos próprios sentimentos que a revelação, assim de súbito, foi um tremendo choque e causou pânico na menina. Terrible, terrible timing, 'tou-san! Aliás, dou toda razão à Sakura por esbravejar daquele jeito. Nossa, explicações dadas e com tantos detalhes… Detalhes gente, prestem atenção aos detalhes… Quero ver quem conseguirá perceber a forma como as peças vão se encaixando daqui para frente. Se vocês acharem alguma coisa que não se encaixe, algum fio solto, não deixem de avisar. Agora a história realmente começa a ficar boa e encorpada…_


	15. Eclipse Mortal

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Eclipse Mortal**

Shyrai abaixou o braço a fim de cortar o braço direito de Eriol, que estava caído de joelho no chão tentando se recuperar, quando bateu no metal mágico . Arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que estava a sua frente. Por trás da arma pôde ver os olhos castanhos determinados encarando-o. Syaoran empurrou o homem, fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás.

'Como... como bloqueou meu golpe, garoto?' Perguntou atordoado.

Syaoran passou a espada para a outra mão e logo depois segurou o cabo da arma com as duas mãos. 'Vamos dizer que já estou me acostumando a eles.' Respondeu se colocando em posição de luta.

'Eu pensei em atingi-lo pelas costas...' Shyrai voltou-se para trás e viu a figura da jovem ruiva encarando-o com raiva, aos pés dela a imensa mandala se formava enquanto as luzes mágicas e as cartas circulavam seu corpo. 'Assim como fez comigo... mas aí seria muita covardia.'

O mago virou de um para o outro. Tinham poder, conseguiu sentir que aquele casalzinho de namorados poderiam atrapalhar seus planos, seria muito melhor que eles estivessem a seu favor do que contra ele. Desviou os olhos para Eriol que ainda tentava se recuperar. Franziu a testa. 'Não entendo vocês dois...' Começou a falar e observou que os dois trocaram olhares, eles eram realmente muito ligados um ao outro, se terminasse com um, acabaria com os dois. 'Ouvi parte da narrativa de Clow sobre a criação de vocês.' Fez questão de enfatizar a palavra criação. 'Realmente meu querido ex-amigo fez um trabalho fenomenal com vocês dois, crianças.' Falou em tom paternal. 'Pena que ele não levou muito em consideração o que sentiam, não é?'

Eriol trincou os dentes, tentou abrir a boca para falar, mas acabou cuspindo sangue, Li percebeu a agitação do amigo por trás de si. Não desviou os olhos para ele porque estava com todas as atenções voltadas para o mago das trevas a sua frente, analisando o inimigo.

Sakura deu um passo a frente fazendo Shyrai voltar-se para ela. Mulheres... sempre são as mais sentimentais. 'Principalmente você não é, minha querida?' Reparou que os olhos da jovem tremiam. 'Deve ser muito ruim saber que o rapazinho por quem é apaixonada está contigo só porque Clow arquitetou.' Ele fez uma pausa de forma teatral. 'Clow realmente é um homem sem amor no coração.'

Sakura desviou os olhos de Shyrai para Li que fez um gesto com a cabeça em negativa. Ele precisava de mais tempo. 'Realmente... Clow não ligou muito para os meus sentimentos.' Ela falou devagar.

Shyrai sorriu e se aproximou dela. 'Sim, criança. Ele não ligou para o seu sofrimento. Ou você acha que seu namoradinho realmente a ama por causa destes seus lindos olhos verdes? A família Li é muito exigente, você nunca seria aceita para ser uma deles.' Li franziu a testa, já estava cheio deste cara falando merda.

'Por Deus... Li... não o deixe influenciar Sakura.' O rapaz ouviu Eriol murmurar. Precisava de mais um pouco de tempo. Tomoyo deixou Kaho e caminhou até o inglês, ela não sabia nem como ajudá-lo pela quantidade de ferimentos que o rapaz tinha pelo corpo. Olhou a chave caída e a pegou, oferecendo a ele, mas o rapaz estava com sua atenção toda voltada para o diálogo entre sua sucessora e seu inimigo. Porque Syaoran não atacava? O que o rapaz estava fazendo deixando Sakura ouvir aquele monte de veneno que saía da boca de Shyrai?

'O clã Li...' Sakura falou e estendeu a mão para frente. As cartas pousaram na palma de sua mão e ela as pegou. Sabia que poderia pedir para qualquer uma se manifestar, mas... 'Por que não me devolve minha chave?'

Shyrai arregalou os olhos de leve. A garota era esperta. 'Prometo que a devolverei assim que terminar o que tenho que fazer. Peço perdão pelo meu mau jeito em pegá-la de você.'

Ela sorriu de lado. 'Devolver?'

'Sim... e então você poderá ficar com o seu namoradinho para sempre. Não é uma ótima proposta? Depois do que eu fizer, o Clã Li nem existirá mais.'

'Realmente, proposta tentadora.'

'Ah, sim... Querida, você tem poderes fenomenais... seria uma ótima aliada para mim. Tenha certeza que nunca subestimarei seus sentimentos.'

'Será?'

'Ah, sim...' Ele continuou. 'Você terá o que mais deseja, ficando ao meu lado.'

'Sério?' Ela perguntou semicerrando os olhos, já tinha dado muito tempo para Li. 'E o que você acredita que eu mais desejo?'

Shyrai não esperava aquela pergunta. Não sabia muito bem o que responder, ele percebeu que a energia do rapaz tinha aumentado, virou-se para ele rapidamente e o viu se aproximando devagar. Aqueles dois estavam armando alguma coisa.

'Eu respondo...' Sakura falou chamando a atenção do homem a sua frente. 'O que eu mais desejo era que você nunca tivesse existido.'

'Achei!' Syaoran gritou correndo na direção do mago.

Sakura jogou uma carta para cima. 'Luz!'

Shyrai não soube direito o que aconteceu. A magia de Sakura o cegou por alguns instantes e, atordoado, acabou deixando a guarda baixa. Sentiu a espada mágica do guerreiro chinês cortar sua carne e a chave que tinha tirado de Sakura cair no chão. Os dois tinham-no engambelado com aquele papo mole, para identificarem onde estava a chave da mestra das cartas. Caiu igual um pato, sendo que ele é que estava armando uma armadilha psicológica para ambos. Clow tinha escolhido muito bem. Deu dois passos para trás com a mão no enorme ferimento da altura do peito. Quase foi atingido novamente pelo golpe de Syaoran, se não tivesse desviado na última hora.

'Vou acabar com vocês dois...' Trincou os dentes e concentrou energia numa das mãos para atingir o rapaz, mas foi surpreendido pelos inúmeros disparos de energia que o atacavam por ordem da mestra das cartas. Estava em desvantagem. Enquanto tentava inutilmente fugir dos golpes do rapaz, já tinha sido acertado no braço direito também. Desviou os olhos de seus opositores e viu uma jovem morena pegando a chave de Sakura no chão. 'Ora, ora...'

Com as últimas forças que ainda tinha naquele momento, concentrou toda sua energia e explodiu fazendo todos serem empurrados pelo poderoso golpe. Sakura bateu numa árvore e caiu no chão sentindo a cabeça, Syaoran estava mais próximo do homem e por isso recebeu o impacto mais forte, bateu contra Eriol que estava tentando se aproximar para ajudar. Os dois foram arrastados pelo chão até baterem em alguma construção. Os guardiões que no chão estavam e pelo chão foram arrastados também, assim como Kaho.

Sakura abriu os olhos devagar, passou a mão no rosto e sentiu que tinha feito um pequeno corte na maçã do rosto. Limpou o sangue e se levantou. Tinha batido forte contra a árvore sagrada, mas achava que não tinha quebrado nenhum osso. Olhou para Syaoran que estava se levantando devagar, ficando de joelhos com a mão no ombro que havia sido golpeado por Takeda um tempo atrás. Aquele ferimento nunca cicatrizava devido os últimos acontecimentos. Deveria estar doendo bastante. Eles se fitaram por alguns instantes e, mesmo sabendo que o outro se irritava com isso, analisaram-se para saber se estavam bem. Ela caminhou devagar até ele que respirava fundo e se levantava completamente.

'Como você está?' Ela perguntou.

'Dolorido.' Respondeu novamente.

Ela sorriu com a resposta malcriada do namorado. Nem tentou ajudá-lo, pois saberia que ele a rejeitaria naquela hora, foi até Eriol que ainda não tinha conseguido se levantar.

'Eriol...' Ela falou, segurando o braço do rapaz e passando por cima dos ombros para ajudá-lo a se levantar. 'Como você está?'

'Eu sinto muito, Sakura.' O rapaz falou.

'Não é hora...' Ela tentou falar, mas o rapaz a abraçou contra o corpo. Sakura não recuou, deixou-se ser abraçada pela reencarnação de Clow. Tinha sido dura com ele, mas não tinha como reagir de forma diferente depois de tudo que ele tinha lhe contado. Fechou os olhos e envolveu o corpo do rapaz com seus braços. 'Eriol...'

'Eu te amo, Sakura.' Falou com sinceridade. Tinha a amiga mais do que como uma irmã. 'Nunca quis o seu mau.'

'Eu sei disso.'

Syaoran pigarreou, já tinha passado dos limites agora o que o seu ciúme tolerava.

Sakura afastou-se do rapaz e o encarou, sorriu de leve e viu os lábios do inglês se curvarem também. 'Se não fosse você, não teria conhecido Syaoran e nunca saberia o que é o amor.' Falou, por fim, antes de dar um beijo demorado no rosto machucado do amigo. 'Vamos, Eriol. Precisa de cuidados médicos.' Ela se levantou, puxando-o. Li estava tentando acordar Kerberus. A jovem sorriu de lado percebendo que ele tinha ficado bem preocupado com seu guardião solar. Implicavam-se tanto que acabaram virando amigos, finalmente.

Eriol observou os guardiões se levantando aos poucos, ainda atordoados com a luta que travaram. Seus olhos foram até Kaho que ainda estava sem os sentidos. Spinel Sun foi até ela e fitou seu mestre fazendo um gesto com a cabeça informando que ela estava bem.

'Onde está Tomoyo?' O inglês perguntou olhando em volta.

'Tomoyo?' Sakura repetiu se dando conta que tinha visto a amiga perto de Eriol quando chegou com Syaoran. Varreu o lugar com seus olhos, começando a ficar desesperada em não ver a amiga. 'Syaoran!' Gritou pelo namorado que ajudava Kerberus a se levantar. O rapaz a fitou sem entender o desespero da namorada, estaria ela ferida ou Clow mais ferido do que tinha imaginado? 'Tomoyo... Tomoyo sumiu!' Alertou o rapaz que também agora se dava conta da falta da amiga. Tinha a visto pegar a chave de Eriol e...

'Droga!' Syaoran gritou soltando finalmente Kerberus que já tinha conseguido ficar de pé. Correu até a namorada e Eriol. 'Ela estava com as duas chaves?' Eriol confirmou com a cabeça. 'Inferno!' Exclamou com raiva percebendo que o último golpe de Shyrai foi para pegar a garota que estava com as duas chaves e fugir.

'Mas por que ele levou a Tomoyo?' Sakura perguntou atordoada.

Eriol levou a mão até o lado esquerdo do corpo onde havia um grande ferimento, estava tremendo, Sakura percebeu isso. Ela insistiu na pergunta, pois sabia que o amigo tinha a resposta.

'Eu... eu não sei... talvez...' Ele falou, buscando forças para falar, sua cabeça funcionava a mil. 'Para algum ritual...'

'Que ritual, Hiiraguizawa?!' Syaoran gritou nervoso.

'Do alinhamento de astros...'

* * *

'Sabe... eu pensei que só o casalzinho ali que tivesse problemas...' O enfermeiro Taniguchi falava enquanto cuidava de Eriol.

Estavam no hospital de Tomoeda. O homem estava cansado, mas continuava a trabalhar. Sakura e Li chegaram com o amigo nos braços, machucado e já chamaram pelo senhor. No final, ele já tinha virado o enfermeiro oficial dos dois.

Eriol desviou os olhos do senhor e virou o rosto, observando Li e Sakura conversando. Li tinha pedido para o senhor apertar melhor as ataduras que protegiam seus ferimentos assim que finalizasse os cuidados de Eriol e agora o próprio rapaz fazia o curativo na namorada no rosto.

'Eles realmente têm um monte de problemas.' Eriol falou e suspirou, trincou os dentes sentindo o ferimento. 'Nós todos estamos com problemas.' Falou de forma enigmática. Taniguchi levantou os olhos e observou o casal.

'Os pombinhos poderiam me dizer pelo menos em que estão se metendo? Porque duvido que isso aqui tenha sido resultado de uma ménage à trois.'

'Hei, que é isso?!' O inglês falou arregalando os olhos. 'Sou um homem casado!' Levantou a mão suja de sangue para mostrar a aliança.

Sakura e Li riram, já estavam acostumados. Não valia nem a pena explicar para o enfermeiro tarado.

'Oras, senhor Hiiraguizawa...' repetiu o nome dele devagar lendo na ficha. 'Isso não quer dizer nada.' Depois voltou a atenção ao ferimento do rapaz. 'Vocês não vão mesmo me contar o que está acontecendo? O delegado Amizuki está no meu pé por causa de vocês dois.' Sakura e Li se entreolharam. 'Eu realmente gostaria de saber onde vocês tanto se machucam desta maneira.'

'Somos feiticeiros e estamos tentado salvar o mundo.' Li respondeu sem emoção.

O enfermeiro tirou os olhos da sutura e encarou o rapaz. Caiu na gargalhada. 'Claro, claro...'

Syaoran deu de ombros e Sakura sorriu, não era para ele acreditar mesmo.

'Era mais fácil falar que vocês estavam fazendo uma ménage à trois bem pervertido.'

'Hei!' Eriol voltou a reclamar.

'Já sei... é um homem casado.' Ele respirou fundo e deu um tapinha no ombro do rapaz, falando que ele poderia se sentar. 'Já terminei isso daqui. Vou amarrar uma faixa no senhor, assim como o senhor Li pediu. Deu para ver que vocês vão continuar com esta loucura quando saírem daqui.'

Logo Yukito entrou com Nakuru ao lado, os dois estavam com os rostos péssimos. A jovem parou em frente ao seu mestre e tentou ajudá-lo a se levantar.

'E Kaho?' O rapaz perguntou assim que sua guardiã se aproximou.

'Está em observação. A senhora Mizuki está com ela. Não se preocupe.' Respondeu ajudando Eriol a vestir a camisa, pois estava com os movimentos limitados devido aos ferimentos.

Yukito parou perto de Sakura. 'Vocês estão bem?' A jovem fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela só estava esperando o amigo se tratar dos ferimentos para irem atrás de Shyrai. Yukito mostrou o livro que o inglês tinha pedido para buscar. Syaoran tirou o livro da mão do rapaz e começou a folhear tentando achar o que queria.

Taniguchi observou o grupo a sua frente, sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha no ar. Na verdade, a cidade de Tomoeda estava parecendo um campo de guerra. Contra o quê? Ninguém sabia ao certo. As pessoas apareciam mortas ou feridas, com histórias cada vez mais loucas de demônios. Ele limpou as mãos com gel antisséptico e caminhou até Li que estava lendo alguma coisa no livro.

'Fica com isso aqui para você, rapaz.' Estendeu a mão com uma cartela com comprimidos. Li desviou os olhos do livro e fitou o senhor, sem entender direito. 'É analgésico. Se pretende fazer alguma coisa com este monte de machucados, precisará de alguma coisa para ajudá-lo a controlar a dor.'

'Eu não gosto...' Li começou a falar.

'Isso aqui não vai te deixar dopado.' Interrompeu-o, olhando sério para ele. Li pegou a cartela e tirou um comprimido colocando na boca, engoliu sem água. Guardou o restante no bolso de trás da calça jeans.

'Obrigado.'

O senhor bateu de leve no ombro são dele e tentou sorrir. 'Dê um jeito nesta bagunça, Senhor Li.' Falou afastando-se, passou por Sakura e deu uma piscadinha para ela antes de desaparecer pela porta do quarto.

Sakura caminhou até Eriol, perguntando como ele se sentia. Ele respondeu que estava melhor e sorriu de leve para a amiga. Sentia-se imensamente aliviado por ela tê-lo perdoado. O rapaz respirou fundo pensando agora em como deter Shyrai e salvar Tomoyo.

'O livro?' Perguntou e Syaoran aproximou-se dele com o livro aberto.

'Acho que era isso aqui que você queria ver.' O chinês mostrou para ele. Nakuru estendeu o óculos para Eriol que os colocou no rosto e fitou a página aberta que Li lhe estendia. Era exatamente isso. Ele leu em silêncio e franziu a testa. Olhou para Sakura que estava a sua frente apreensiva. Engoliu seco.

'E então Eriol? Tem ideia de onde aquele maluco levou Tomoyo?' A ruiva perguntou ansiosa.

Ele balançou a cabeça. 'Não sei onde ele vai fazer o ritual, mas realmente ele levou Tomoyo para isso.' Falou mostrando a figura do alinhamento dos astros.

'Quando Sakura transformou as duas últimas cartas, você fez isso?' Syaoran lembrou.

'Não... eu apenas encobri o Sol para vocês. Foi um truque simples. O que Shyrai precisa é mudar a órbita da Lua para encobrir o Sol, pois ele precisa da força mágica de interação entre os astros. O que eu fiz naquela época foi apenas para assustar e obrigar Sakura, com a ajuda de vocês, a converter as últimas cartas.'

'E onde entra Tomoyo nisto tudo?' Sakura perguntou, aflita pela amiga. Reparou que Eriol desviou os olhos e franziu a testa. 'Eriol... sem enigmas agora, por favor.' Ela pediu.

O rapaz suspirou fundo. 'O feitiço precisa de uma grande quantidade de sangue.'

'Como assim sangue?'

'Sim, ele precisa de uma grande quantidade de sangue, acho que Daidouji não teria como sobreviver.'

Syaoran caminhou até o rapaz, nervoso. 'Hiiraguizawa, Shyrai está ferido, ele precisa de um tempo para conseguir fazer qualquer coisa. Você precisa nos dizer onde ele levaria Tomoyo.'

Eriol balançou a cabeça. 'Eu não tenho a menor ideia.'

'Droga! Ele era seu amigo, não é possível que você não tenha ideia de onde o lunático poderia estar neste mundo.'

'Daidouji não tem presença mágica e não consigo identificar a presença de Shyrai com a quantidade enorme de seres das trevas neste mundo. Não consigo... eu sinto muito.'

Li passou a mão nos cabelos nervoso. Se não fizessem rápido alguma coisa, a amiga poderia até já estar morta. Olhou para Sakura que também se mostrava desesperada com a possibilidade enorme daquele louco matar a amiga de infância. 'Droga.' Falou novamente, irritado por não ter conseguido acabar de uma vez com aquele verme. Sentia-se um inútil.

Sakura caminhou até a janela do hospital, olhou para o céu e arregalou os olhos. 'O sol...' Falou, chamando a atenção de todos. O grupo se aproximou da janela fitando o céu e olhou o enorme astro sendo tampado aos poucos pelo satélite lunar. 'Ele já começou o eclipse...'

'Tem como reverter isso, Hiiraguizawa?'

'Não... não tem...' O mago falou assustado. 'Ele está mais ansioso do que imaginei para abrir logo o portal.'

Li respirou fundo pensando no que poderiam fazer. 'Tem ideia de onde este feitiço tem que ser feito?'

Eriol novamente negou com a cabeça. 'Eu sinto muito.'

'Droga!' Falou cerrando os punhos sem saber o que fazer. Franziu a testa reparando que a magia da namorada tinha aumentado. Ela estava envolta da bela luz multicolorida agora.

Sakura estava com os olhos fechados e as mãos juntas na altura do peito, estava tentando desesperadamente encontrar a presença da amiga de infância. Pedia desesperadamente para que alguma coisa a ajudasse a encontrar sua adorada amiga. Ela abriu os olhos de repente e fitou os dois rapazes.

'Tomoyo está na Torre de Tókio.' Falou simplesmente. 'Eu sei disso.'

'Tem certeza?' Eriol perguntou e ela confirmou com a cabeça.

'Vamos.' Syaoran falou caminhando depressa para fora do hospital. 'Acha que tem condições de ir, Hiiraguizawa?'

'Não vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos com aquele louco.' O inglês falou seguindo os amigos. Encontraram com os guardiões que já estavam a espera de seus mestres.

'O Eclipse começou.' Yue falou nervoso.

'Vamos para Tókio. Shyrai está lá.' Eriol explicou para as criaturas mágicas.

Syaoran já estava com sua espada nas mãos. Olhou para Sakura e franziu a testa reparando nas asas que surgiam nas costas da namorada. 'Você não está mais usando sua chave.' Ele finalmente reparou neste detalhe. Eriol também não havia se dado conta disto.

'Não é possível. Como conseguiu?' O inglês perguntou surpreso.

Ela olhou para ele e deu de ombros. 'Eu apenas peço para as cartas.'

Syaoran olhou intrigado para Eriol que, realmente parecia surpreso com a interação entre a mestra e as cartas, mas ponderou que aquela não era a melhor hora para entender. Precisavam salvar Tomoyo.

Kerberus parou a frente de Syaoran e olhou para ele. 'Eu levo você. Está muito machucado, precisa se poupar.' Falou para ele com o tom preocupado. O rapaz franziu a testa.

'Está preocupado comigo, bola de pelo?'

'Não me provoque. Vamos lá, antes que eu me arrependa.' O rapaz montou no grande tigre alado. 'Está mais pesado do que eu me lembrava.' Kerberus retrucou.

'Da última vez que peguei uma carona com você, eu tinha 11 anos. Acho que cresci um pouco. Ou será você, que ficou mais fraco e mole?'

'Ora, seu moleque desaforado.' Falou entre os dentes levantando voo e fazendo Li quase cair, de propósito.

Sakura esboçou um sorriso vendo os dois se entendendo a maneira deles. Ela sabia que Kero, por mais que implicasse com Syaoran, gostava e muito do rapaz. Assim como o próprio namorado gostava do implicante guardião. Acompanhou os dois cortando os céus do Japão em direção a Torre de Tókio. Ruby Moon levava Eriol, enquanto Yue e Spinel Sun voavam ao lado deles.

De longe, puderam avistar a Torre de Tókio iluminada pela magia de Shyrai que percebeu a aproximação do grupo.

'Ora, ora, mas não é que conseguiram me encontrar bem rápido.' Disse o mago das trevas, observando-os.

De repente, o grupo foi atacado por demônios parecidos com dragões.

Yue usou seu escudo para protegê-los do primeiro ataque de fogo de um deles. Kerberus desviou protegendo assim a si e Syaoran. Não queria admitir, mas realmente estava preocupado com o rapaz. Ruby Moon fazia o mesmo com Eriol que estava aos seus cuidados. Sakura desviava com facilidade das bolas de fogo dos dragões. Yue e Spinel Sun contra-atacaram com suas poderosas magias matando dois dragões. Ruby segurou Eriol com uma das mãos e com a outra atacou um com seu poder, porém este conseguiu desviar do ataque da guardiã e acabou atingindo-a. Ela e Eriol começaram a cair com tudo até o chão. Yue, num voo desesperado, conseguiu pegar seu criador a poucos metros do chão, porém a moça não teve tanta sorte e atingiu o concreto com tudo. Spinel Sun voou desesperado até ela, tentando reanimá-la. Eriol, depois de ser deixado em terra firme por Yue, correu até Ruby.

Syaoran materializou sua espada e pegou um de seus ofuros. 'Conjuração ao Deus do fogo!' Gritou acertando mais um com sua magia. Kerberus deu um rasante evitando ser atingido por outro dragão. 'Não adianta ficar só fugindo, Kerberus. Vamos ter que atacar.' Li falou para o guardião solar que teve que concordar.

'Segure-se.' Advertiu planando no ar. 'Bola de fogo!' A magia do guardião atingiu a asa de um dos monstros que caiu por cima de um prédio destruindo parte dele.

'Assim é melhor.' Syaoran comentou sabendo que isso irritaria o tigre alado. Quando deram por si estavam cercados, Li franziu a testa pensando no que faria. Atrás dos dragões viu o corpo da namorada que estava planando no ar. Com uma rápida troca de olhares se entenderam. 'Eu invoco o Deus trovão com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. Ataque Relâmpago!'

'Tempestade!' Sakura invocou sua magia jogando a carta para cima. As magias se uniram formando uma imensa tempestade de redemoinhos de vento e relâmpagos atingiram as bestas aladas.

'Sakura!' Li gritou chamando a atenção da jovem. Ela virou-se para trás observando o animal se aproximar rapidamente. Arregalou os olhos e desviou dele no último segundo evitando assim que ele abocanhasse o seu corpo.

'Vento! Transforme-se em correntes da justiça!' Pediu para carta jogando-a para cima. Ela ficou em sua forma original avançando para cima da besta e logo tornou-se círculos de ar que aprisionaram as asas da fera fazendo-a cair ao chão em queda livre.

A jovem parou perto do namorado e do seu guardião solar. Yue foi ao encontro dos três. 'Precisamos deter Shyrai.' O anjo falou com os olhos no mago. Porém logo apareceram outros demônios alados que tentavam impedir a aproximação do grupo até a torre de Tókio.

'Precisamos chegar até o maluco!' Syaoran gritou logo depois de atingir um dos demônicos com sua espada.

'Sakura.' Yue falou parando ao lado dela. 'Vá com Li para a torre. Eu e Kerberus nos encarregaremos deles.'

A mestra voltou-se para o guardião da lua e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Estendeu a mão para Li que a pegou, tirando o rapaz das costas de Kerberus.

Li jurou que ouviu o felino alado pedir para eles terem cuidado, mas achou que seria delírio. Kerberus andava muito preocupado ultimamente. Deveria estar com medo, pensou para si. 'Hei, não me deixe cair.' Falou para a namorada que fazia rasantes desviando dos monstros alados.

A mão esquerda dela segurava firmemente Syaoran, enquanto a esquerda tinha a Espada que usava para desferir golpes nos que se aproximavam deles. Li também fazia o mesmo. De longe parecia que os dois estavam dançando pelo céu avermelhado enquanto desferiam golpes em seus inimigos.

Shyrai observou o casal se aproximando e começou a projetar inúmeras lanças de energia contra eles. Sakura tentava se desviar de todas, mas acabou sendo atingida por uma. Os dois caíram, mas o rapaz conseguiu se segurar na estrutura metálica da torre.

'Eu conjuro com a máxima urgência as Flores do Vento!'

Com esta magia Sakura pousou segura no chão, estava levemente atordoada pelo impacto da magia de Shyrai. A menina olhou para cima e viu Li começando a subir a Torre pelas ferragens indo ao encontro de Shyrai. Ela olhou para a grade que impedia de entrar na torre.

'Salto!' Solicitou sua carta e começou a pular pelas ferragens da torre indo em direção ao namorado, quando teve que desviar de uma forte rajada de fogo de um dos dragões que agora estava em seu encalço.

Syaoran alcançou a grade de proteção do último andar da torre. Pulou-a e encarou Shyrai que o fitava com uma expressão neutra. O rapaz olhou em volta e achou Tomoyo desacordada encostada numa das paredes com os pulsos cortados. Sentiu a fúria crescer cada vez mais dentro de si, Shyrai reparou nisso.

'Que bom que chegou a tempo de ver a minha vitória, guardião. Olhe para o céu e verá o símbolo do meu triunfo.'

Li desviou os olhos para o sol e viu o eclipse solar completo, se não fosse o desespero, falaria que até era o mais bonito que já havia presenciado.

'Agora sim podemos começar a cerimônia que irá limpar este universo.'

O rapaz franziu a testa e segurou sua espada com as duas mãos colocando-se em posição para atacar. 'Mas não vai começar mesmo.' O guerreiro chinês correu ao encontro do inimigo desferindo inúmeros golpes, mas Shyrai os defendeu muito bem com uma espécie de escudo pequeno de energia.

Syaoran pulou para trás afastando-se apenas para solicitar sua magia. 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!'

Shyrai não conseguiu anular complemente o golpe de Li e acabou tendo que dar alguns passos para trás pela força da magia do guardião. O homem então desferiu uma poderosa energia contra o rapaz, mas este pulou fazendo com que o golpe atingisse uma parte da Torre, destruindo-a.

Sakura levou um susto com a explosão e o tremor da torre. Olhou para o alto e percebeu que a presença mágica do namorado estava aumentando e tornando-se estranhamente mais nociva. Era como se, de alguma forma, a proximidade do mundo das trevas e a energia perigosa que era irradiada por aquele mundo se envolvesse com a magia do rapaz. Começava a temer pelo namorado. "Ele morre"! As palavras pronunciadas de forma debochada por Mirena invadiram novamente a cabeça da jovem. Ela fitou o gigantesco animal alado a sua frente pensando que ele o já estava atrapalhando demais.

'Trovão!' Solicitou o poder da carta que atingiu a fera deixando-a desnorteada. 'Flecha!' Ela estendeu o braço a frente e o arco mágico se formou, atirou uma flecha em direção à fera que no percurso se multiplicou por várias, atingindo finalmente de forma mortal o animal que desapareceu. Levantou o rosto e voltou a saltar em direção a luta de Shyrai e Syaoran.

Shyrai encarou o rapaz com puro ódio, virou-se para o corpo de Tomoyo e, com um gesto, fez com que ele voasse torre abaixo. Li correu o mais rápido que pôde e pulou da torre em queda livre, tentando desesperadamente pegar a amiga. Com este momento de desespero do rapaz, Shyrai aproveitou para desferir um outro golpe nele, fazendo-o soltar a espada.

Li não sabia o que fazer, estava junto com Tomoyo caindo em queda livre no chão de concreto. O rapaz envolveu-a pela cintura e, numa tentativa ousada, tentou se segurar na estrutura metálica novamente. Conseguiu, porém sentiu todos os pontos dos seus ferimentos estourarem novamente. Mordeu os lábios a fim de evitar soltar um grito de dor. Tentou recuperar o fôlego e esquecer das dores. Percebeu que Shyrai começava a cerimônia para abrir o portal. Respirou fundo, olhou para a amiga desacordada em seus braços e pediu a Deus para que estivesse viva.

Ele não estava mais aguentando o peso dele e dela. Tentou achar algum lugar para se segurar melhor, mas o vento que começava a bater neles atrapalhava-o cada vez mais. Ele não podia subir apenas com uma das mãos, que já estava começando a escorregar. Olhou para o horizonte onde via claramente Yue e os outros guardiões lutando com os inúmeros dragões. A mão do rapaz começou escorregar, fazendo-o entrar em desespero, foi quando sentiu segurarem o seu pulso, olhou rápido para cima e viu o rosto tão amado.

'Eu peguei você... eu peguei você...' Ela falou conseguindo puxar o namorado e a amiga para dentro da estrutura metálica da torre. Utilizou o poder de Força para ajudá-la na tarefa. Sakura abraçou o corpo de Tomoyo e colocou seu ouvido no peito dela para ouvir seu coração.

'Ela está viva.' Falou sentindo-se aliviada e sorrindo de leve.

'Precisamos estancar os pulsos dela.' Ele se abaixou e rasgou uma parte da saia da menina. Com o pedaço de pano amarrou firme os dois pulsos. Depois tirou o seu casaco e enrolou na menina. 'Me dê o seu casaco, precisamos tentar mantê-la aquecida.'

Sakura não falou nada, apenas tirou o seu casaco e entregou ao namorado sem reclamar, apesar de sentir todos os pelos do corpo se arrepiarem com o frio. O rapaz enrolou mais a morena e a deixou atrás de uma mureta para que o vento não a atingisse.

'Acha que ela ficará bem?' Sakura perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto da amiga, mais lívido que o normal.

'Só podemos fazer isso por ela agora. Ela precisa ir o mais rápido possível para um hospital.' O rapaz se levantou e levou uma de suas mãos ao ferimento do ombro que voltara a sangrar. Pegou a cartela que o enfermeiro havia lhe entregado e tomou dois comprimidos, tinha que aguentar até tudo estar finalizado.

'Você voltou a sangrar, Syaoran. É melhor...'

'Sakura! Precisamos parar aquele maluco.' Ele interrompeu a jovem. Sentiu que falou ríspido demais. Fazia muito tempo que não falava com este tom com Sakura, mas agora as coisas estavam mais complicadas do que quando eram Card Captors. Respirou fundo e desviou os olhos dela. 'Fique aqui com ela e, assim que Yue ou um deles aparecerem, leve-a ao hospital mais próximo.'

Li já estava se virando para correr ao encontro de Shyrai quando Sakura o segurou pelo braço.

'Eu vou com você.'

'É melhor você ficar aqui com ela e...'

Ele não pode completar a frase, uma explosão de magia negra explodiu, o rapaz correu até a marquise e se debruçou, observando o que estava acontecendo. Flashes de outros mundos começaram a mostrar outras pessoas, outras paisagens e outras criaturas.

Sakura tentou ir até o namorado, mas sentiu ser empurrada por pessoas que passavam entre eles, mas desapareciam e apareciam com um piscar de olhos. Li olhava para tudo aquilo atordoado, enquanto Sakura permanecia sentada no chão. O céu acima da Torre oscilava e ora era negro com estrelas, ora era vermelho como o fogo. Li olhou para baixo e viu um brilho, era sua espada. Concentrou-se e estendeu a mão fazendo com que ela voasse até ele em segundos. Seguiu até as escadas e começou a subi-las correndo. Pulando os degraus de dois em dois. Sakura levantou-se, atordoada, e seguiu o namorado, ignorando a recomendação dele para que ficasse com a amiga em segurança.

Syaoran chegou até o final do lance de escada, estava sentindo a presença de Shyrai cada vez aumentando mais. Pegou um dos talimãs e jogou encostando sua espada. 'Flores do vento!' Falou e a rajada de vento arrombou a porta, fazendo-a cair longe. Estava nervoso, sabia disso. Tinha que manter a calma para saber como enfrentar o inimigo e, como o próprio enfermeiro Taniguchi tinha lhe falado, dar um jeito naquela bagunça. Pensou rapidamente que o remédio que ele tinha lhe dado estava ajudando, não sentia tanto a dor dos ferimentos que sabia que serem profundos.

O rapaz empunhou sua espada e depois de respirar fundo cruzou a porta.

Shyrai estava a poucos metros do chão, flutuando, envolto em uma aura vermelha tão brilhante que incomodava os olhos. Ele tinha as mãos levantadas para o alto e entre elas um objeto, na verdade uma chave, emitia um poderoso raio para o céu. Li olhou para cima e pôde ver um redemoinho de nuvens prateadas. Shyrai não parava de falar na língua antiga e rir. A risada era estridentemente, chegando a irritar os ouvidos de Li.

Syaoran respirou fundo e levando outro de seus ofudas na altura do rosto começou o ataque. 'Metal, madeira, água, fogo, terra...' A magia começou a circular o corpo do rapaz. 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas... eu os invoco para meu auxílio.' Ele foi envolvido por um brilho intenso. Abriu os olhos fitando o inimigo. 'Agora!' A magia rapidamente saiu de seu corpo e atingiu em cheio a chave fazendo com que voltassem a ser as duas chaves, a de Eriol e a de Sakura.

Shyrai levou um susto quando o poderoso raio cessou. Ele virou o rosto e viu Li o encarando sorrindo. Os olhos do inimigo começaram a se estreitar de raiva fitando o guardião.

'Idiota, vou torturá-lo até que implore pela morte!'

Shyrai juntou as mãos e depois as separou formando sua espada de energia e voou para cima do rapaz, sua raiva era tanta que a cada golpe que Li bloqueava, tinha que dar um passo atrás para firmar os pés, tamanha era a força das estocadas do inimigo.

Li segurava sua espada com força impedindo que Shyrai o atingisse, este aproveitou e concentrou sua energia numa das mãos e desferiu a magia com tudo no abdômen do rapaz. Li voou longe, batendo na estrutura da torre. Shyrai nem esperou, atacou-o com inúmeras bolas de energia que explodiam assim que atingiam alguma coisa.

Explosões sucessivas aconteciam onde o rapaz havia caído. Uma enorme nuvem de fumaça permaneceu no local por poucos segundos. Shyrai olhava apreensivo enquanto aos poucos a nuvem ia sendo levada pelo forte vento que batia na torre. Já imaginava ver o corpo do rapaz morto estirado no chão. Franziu a testa observando por trás da nuvem que se desfazia, Li, bem machucado de joelhos se apoiando na espada.

O rapaz olhou para o inimigo e se levantou, mesmo sob os apelos de todo o seu corpo para que permanecesse quieto. O mago pensou que estava subestimando aquele rapaz, estava percebendo a energia dele aumentando aos poucos, não importando a quantidade de ferimentos que tinha pelo corpo.

O mago levantou o braço esquerdo para cima formando um circulo de energia mágica, estendeu as mãos a frente e a magia nociva avançou em direção do rapaz, mas bateu forte num escudo mágico. Virou para o lado e viu a Mestra das cartas encarando-o séria. Ela não estava com seu báculo, não deveria conseguir usar as cartas sem a chave mágica. Em volta da jovem podia ver a belíssima aura multicolorida. Aqueles dois tinham sido criados por Clow para destruí-lo e começava a temê-los, agora, observando-os evoluindo daquela maneira.

Sakura caminhou devagar sem tirar os olhos do mago das trevas e parou ao lado de Syaoran. Fitaram-se rapidamente sabendo que teriam que trabalhar em conjunto para acabar com aquele monstro.

'Vou matar vocês dois.' Shyrai falou encarando-os. 'Vou mandar vocês dois para o inferno.'

'Você...' Syaoran sussurrou. '... fala demais.' Disse empunhando sua espada.

'Espada.' Sakura jogou a carta para cima e diferente do que Li esperava a arma não se materializou nas mãos da feiticeira. Ela envolveu a espada mágica de Li que agora brilhava mostrando-se mais mortal do que antes. Ela sabia que as cartas obedeceriam a Li, se assim ordenasse.

Syaoran sorriu de lado e caminhou em direção a Shyrai que ao se proteger do primeiro impacto da arma mágica foi obrigado a dar um passo para trás tamanha energia e força. Franziu a testa. Ele estava certo, os dois juntos eram perigosíssimos. Tinha que dar um jeito de acabar com um deles.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo avanço dos golpes de Syaoran que eram cada vez mais fortes e precisos. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Shyrai estreitou os olhos no rapaz, que começou a sentir o peito queimar, como se o coração estivesse em brasas. Li deu um passo para trás com a mão no peito, não teve como não gritar de dor e cair de joelhos.

'Diga-me, Guardião como é sentir o corpo inteiro queimando nas chamas das trevas?'

Syaoran nunca havia sentido nada igual àquela dor, era como se estivesse em brasas, como se todas as partes do corpo estivessem queimando eternamente.

Shyrai andou devagar até ele, deliciando-se com cada grito de dor do rapaz. Daria o golpe final, quando foi atingido por uma poderosa rajada de Vento que o fez voar para longe de Li. Caiu no chão e mal teve tempo para levantar o rosto e já sentiu o poderoso Trovão a eletrocutar-lhe o corpo. Trincou os dentes, e sentiu quando um jato de Água o atingiu fazendo a descarga elétrica se intensificar. Sakura não dava trégua nos seus ataques mágico. O bruxo gritou de dor e caiu no chão. Não imaginava que a feiticeira fosse tão forte.

Levantou o rosto e a viu ajoelhada a frente de Syaoran com as mãos nos seus ombros. A magia dela era muito forte. Logo a aura dela envolveu o rapaz, fazendo assim com que sua maldição finalizasse. O mago se levantou com dificuldade concentrando sua energia novamente nas mãos para desferir contra os dois jovens quando seus olhos encontraram os olhos verdes de Sakura. Arregalou-os de leve assustado. Nunca pensou que teria medo na vida.

'Disparo.' Ela sussurrou e logo o mago foi obrigado a se proteger dos projéteis de pura energia, rápidos e mortais.

Sakura levantou os olhos, observando onde o redemoinho de nuvens começava a se abrir mostrando um céu vermelho pelas chamas e demônios voando em direção a passagem do portal. 'Droga...'

Shyrai sorriu observando o céu tão familiar do mundo onde passara tanto tempo durante os últimos séculos. 'Este é o meu triunfo!' Gritou alucinado.

Li levantou trincando os dentes. 'Ainda não acabou.'

'Precisamos fechar o portal.' Sakura falou encarando o rapaz rapidamente.

Shyrai ria como um lunático observando os imensos demônios que atravessavam o portal e atacavam a cidade. Eles logo atacariam o mundo. Ria de forma estridente.

'Esta risada dele está me irritando.' Syaoran não conseguiu evitar comentar. 'Você fecha o portal e eu vou acabar com a alegria dele.'

Sakura segurou o braço do namorado que já estava indo em direção ao inimigo. Li voltou-se para ela rapidamente. 'Eu te amo.' Ela disparou. 'Não me deixe, Syaoran.' O rapaz não entendeu o porquê daquela observação, franziu a testa e percebeu os olhos dela brilhando. Ela estava querendo chorar, mas se segurava.

'Já prometi que nunca mais a deixaria. Vou sempre seguí-la, Sakura.' Sorriu para ela e a jovem sentiu o coração fisgar.

Por alguns segundos pôde ver o rosto de Syaoran com 12 anos de idade fazendo esta mesma promessa quando ela converteu a última carta Clow, engoliu em seco e voltou a ver o rosto que tanto amava. Soltou o braço dele permitindo que o rapaz se dirigisse ao inimigo. Abaixou os olhos e sentiu duas lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Tinha que confiar nele novamente.

Pegou suas cartas e jogou para cima, fazendo-as voltarem às suas formas originais. 'Ajudem-no. Projetam-no para mim.' Ordenou pegando as duas chaves que estavam caídas no chão. Ela sabia que precisaria delas para fechar aquele portal, teria que confiar no seu instinto de sucessora de Clow.

* * *

Kaho olhava para o céu com lágrimas nos olhos, ela estava indiferente à confusão na cidade, pessoas assustadas corriam e gritavam pelas ruas, demônios que saíam de sua tocas, graças à escuridão do eclipse, atacavam as pessoas que tentavam desesperadamente se defenderem. A polícia estava enlouquecida. 'Meu Deus... será que não vão conseguir?' Ela soltou atordoada.

'Confie neles, minha filha.' A voz materna chamou sua atenção. Virou-se para o lado e abraçou a mãe com carinho.

'Eu tentei ajudar, mas não fui forte.' Choramingou.

'Não tinha o que fazer, Kaho.' Ela reconheceu a voz masculina. Abriu os olhos e observou o rosto sério do ex-namorado. 'Diga-me o que está acontecendo e que não posso mais perceber.' Touya falou. Ele tinha passado seus poderes para Yue, sabia que naquela época o guardião de Sakura precisava mais que ele. Abriu mão por amor e não se arrependeu disto. A questão é que agora sentia falta da sua sensibilidade para entender o que estava acontecendo.

'Os universos estão instáveis.' A senhora Mizuki esclareceu ao homem.

'E o portão foi aberto.' Kaho completou. 'Não sei como eles vão conseguir fechar.'

'Então este é o Caos?' Touya perguntou apenas para confirmar. Caminhou até as duas e viu pela janela do hospital a loucura que estava nas ruas. Pessoas gritando e correndo para todos os lados. A senhora confirmou com um gesto. 'Nas escrituras eles conseguiam vencer isso. Por que não confia neles agora?'

Kaho arregalou de leve os olhos, Touya estava certo. Tinha que confiar neles. Tinha que confiar no marido, que tinha reencarnado para enfrentar este momento. Era o seu dever. 'Você está certo, Touya.'

Ela reparou o homem batendo de leve no parapeito da janela. 'Acho que vou rezar.' Ele falou baixo. 'Pedir para meus pais ajudarem minha irmã e...' Ele deteve-se por alguns segundos, custava a acreditar que era exatamente isso que faria, respirou fundo. '...ajudarem minha irmã e aquele moleque.'

* * *

Eriol fechou os olhos e concentrou energia em suas mãos. 'Poderes das quatro direções do Planeta, Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. Forças dos elementos Terra, Ar, Fogo e Água. Eu as invoco ao meu auxílio!' Ele estendeu o braço acima da cabeça e desceu formando um círculo de energia a sua frente. 'Agora!' Ordenou estendendo as duas mãos e atingindo um grupo grande de criaturas das trevas que estavam enfrentando.

O rapaz olhou para cima onde via Ruby Moon lutando violentamente contra duas criaturas das trevas. A guardiã estava esgotada. Os outros também estavam lutando. Todos estavam esgotados. Olhou para o imenso portal aberto e cerrou os olhos, vendo criaturas mais poderosas se aproximando para atravessá-lo. Sentiu uma leve vertigem, fazendo-o cambalear, mas manteve-se ereto.

'Preciso de sua ajuda, Eriol.' Ouviu a voz de Sakura. Olhou para os lados não vendo sua sucessora. Fechou os olhos e percebeu que ela se comunicava com ele, usando Voz à distância. Sorriu de leve pensando que ela estava realmente muito evoluída para conseguir fazer isso. 'Preciso que me ajude a fechar isso daqui.'

'Onde você está?' Ele sussurrou e abriu os olhos, logo reparou na luz multicolorida no alto da Torre de Tókio. 'Já a encontrei.'

'Ótimo.' Ouviu novamente a voz dela. 'Movimento.' Sakura evocou e, logo, o rapaz foi envolvido por uma névoa mágica. Piscou os olhos não acreditando que estava na frente de sua amiga que olhava séria para ele.

O inglês abriu a boca duas vezes para falar o quanto estava impressionado com a jovem, mas viu que o rosto dela transmitia uma tristeza ímpar. Ouviu os sons da luta atrás de si e virou-se, encontrando Syaoran e Shyrai lutando violentamente. Seu descendente estava em estado deplorável, mas Shyrai começava a apresentar ferimentos pelo corpo, além de uma fragilidade em sua aura mágica. Li estava tornando a luta cada vez mais equilibrada.

'As cartas...' Ele reparou que elas estavam flutuando em torno de Syaoran e se manifestavam conforme ele solicitava. 'Mas como?'

'Ele é parte de mim, Eriol. Ele é o meu coração.' Ela esclareceu para o amigo.

O inglês arregalou os olhos de leve, aquilo em teoria não poderia ser possível. As cartas obedeciam apenas a um único mestre. Quando eram cartas Clow e estavam sendo caçadas pelos dois, algumas tinham sido capturadas por Syaoran e o obedeceram, no entanto elas estavam seguindo a insígnia de Clow que, temporariamente, estava aberto para o desenvolvimento de seu sucessor. Mas depois que Sakura as converteu e as renasceu em cartas Sakura elas, em teoria, deveriam obedecer apenas sua mestra. O que estava acontecendo ali só mostrava que os dois estavam ligados de maneira muito mais profunda que até mesmo Clow poderia um dia ter sonhado.

'Preciso que me ajude a fechar isto.' A voz de Sakura o despertou de seus pensamentos. Ela apontava para o portal e tinha as duas chaves estendidas para ele. 'Como podemos fazer isso?'

Ele caminhou até ela e pegou as duas chaves, estavam quentes chegando a queimar sua pele, não entendeu como Sakura não tinha percebido isso. Franziu a testa. 'Vai precisar de muita energia para...'

'Eu consigo.' Ela interrompeu. 'Só me diga, como.'

Os dois ouviram mais uma explosão e Sakura desviou os olhos do rosto de Eriol para observar a luta de Syaoran. Ela franziu a testa reparando na aura do rapaz se modificando. As cartas também estavam diferentes, estavam mais agressivas, violentas.

'É a proximidade com o mundo das trevas. Syaoran é o guardião deste mundo. Sua proximidade faz com que ele se torne mais forte e as cartas...'

'São originalmente demônios...' Ela completou. Tinha prestado atenção na narrativa de Eriol apesar de ter sido dolorida.

'Exatamente.'

Ouviram um grito de Shyrai. Li tinha o acertado de forma quase mortal fazendo o feiticeiro das trevas recuar, com as mãos no grande ferimento no abdômen, mas ele ainda não tinha se dado por vencido. Voltou a atacar Syaoran que protegeu-se sem grandes problemas com Escudo. Com a proximidade do mundo das trevas e a ajuda das cartas, o guerreiro chinês tornava-se invencível. Shyrai não tinha mais chances de sair vivo.

Sakura respirou fundo e desviou os olhos do amado. Eriol percebeu que ela já sabia o que aconteceria. 'Sakura...' Sussurrou o nome dela de forma dolorida. 'Eu sinto muito...'

'Não sinta.' Ela respondeu pegando as chaves da mão dele. 'Como faço para fechar logo este portal?'

Eriol fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, precisava lembrar das palavras corretamente. Precisava mais que nunca buscar no fundo de sua memória da sua vida passada como Reed Clow para proferir as palavras corretamente. Ele sabia que, como Eriol Hiiraguizawa, não teria poderes para fechar o enorme portal, mas a jovem a sua frente seria capaz. 'Estenda sua mão a frente com as duas chaves e repita comigo devagar...'

'Süns ni ikh yum. Gal, usny sünsnüüd. Agaar, delkhii sünsnüüd' ( _Grande espírito. Espíritos do fogo e da água. Espíritos do ar e da terra_ ). Sakura estendeu a mão e começou a repetir as palavras que Eriol falava. Não sabia o que elas significavam, eram de um dialeto que não conhecia, por isso sua atenção estava toda voltada a pronúncia de cada palavra para não cometer nenhum erro. As chaves levitaram da mão da feiticeira e se fundiram, formando uma apenas.

' _Peço, por intermédio do Eterno Céu Azul, Tengri, e pela Fértil Mãe Terra, Eje, o poder para fechar este portal_.' Conforme as palavras eram ditas por Sakura, sua aura mágica aumentava e transformava-se em uma esfera brilhante de energia que envolvia as chaves.

' _Para que prevaleçam as regras do sagrado Filho do Céu. Evoco os poderes do Paraíso, da Terra, dos espíritos da natureza e dos ancestrais..._ ' Sakura sentiu sua força sendo sugada pela esfera a sua frente, sentiu as pernas bambas, mas manteve o braço estendido. Tinha que ser forte, tinha que fechar aquela porcaria de portal e evitar aquilo tudo. ' _Que provêm as necessidades de todos os seres humanos e os protegem..._ ' Ela sentiu as pernas novamente enfraquecidas e Eriol precisou segurá-la pela cintura para evitar que caísse de joelhos no chão.

' _Guiando-os a levar uma vida reta e respeitosa. Para que a humanidade finalmente mantenha neste mundo o equilíbrio e a harmonia entre o Céu e a Terra._ ' Ele continuou a recitar de forma calma, esperando que a jovem repetisse. ' _Para que o equilíbrio se mantenha, que se encerre a porta para o plano inferior. Agora!_ ' De repente um raio saiu da enorme esfera brilhante das mãos de Sakura e subiu aos céus iniciando assim o fechamento daquela enorme brecha entre os universos.

Shyrai percebeu o que a jovem feiticeira estava fazendo. Arregalou os olhos finalmente reparando na presença de seu maior inimigo. 'Desgraçado, novamente... novamente abortando meus planos.' O mago falou trincando os dentes. Estava dando um passo em direção aos dois para impedir que fechassem o seu portal quando Syaoran se posicionou a frente dele com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

'Nem pense em atrapalhá-los.' O rapaz falou.

'Saia da minha frente, seu inseto. Você já me irritou demais.' Falou acumulando uma energia estrondosa nas mãos e desferindo em cima do rapaz que apenas estendeu o braço a frente dissipando-a. A magia do mago agora não era nada para ele. Shyrai arregalou os olhos reparando no poder que circulava no corpo machucado do rapaz. Era magia demais dentro daquele invólucro humano decadente.

Tentou novamente de forma desesperada atingi-lo, porém não finalizou o golpe sentindo finalmente a lâmina atravessando seu corpo, caiu no chão de joelhos, assim que o rapaz puxou a arma de dentro do seu corpo. Olhou para cima vendo o rosto de seu carrasco e sorriu de leve. 'Fico feliz por ter minha vida tirada por um ser das trevas... assim como eu.' Li franziu a testa não entendendo o que o homem falou. Até para morrer aquele idiota o irritava. 'Quem sabe… nos veremos em breve, senhor Li.' Falou finalmente tombando a frente com o corpo já sem vida.

Syaoran deu uns passos para trás fitando o corpo do mago que foi envolvido por uma energia negra. O corpo foi envelhecendo, envelhecendo até que finalmente apenas pó e as roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue restaram a sua frente . Levantou sua mão e a viu envolta por uma aura vermelha, diferente da verde que sempre foi sua. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Olhou para cima e viu entre as nuvens prateadas, demônios se aproximando do portal prontos para atravessar. Tinha que impedir.

'Alada.' Falou e sentiu quando um forte par de asas negras surgiu em suas costas. Levantou voo aproximando-se do portal. Sentiu o ar pesado com escassez de oxigênio. A atmosfera do mundo das trevas era nociva para seu corpo humano, sabia disso, mas tinha que tentar segurá-los até Sakura finalmente fechar aquele portal. Confiava na namorada, ela conseguiria. Só precisava de mais um tempo. E ele daria este tempo para ela.

Um grande demônio se aproximou e viu o rapaz a sua frente. Li passou sua espada para a outra mão, poupando o ombro machucado e encarou o ser das trevas.

'Ora... então é verdade que existe um guardião.' O demônio falou. 'Pois você não vai me impedir de passar.' Declarou mostrando suas garras e avançando sobre o rapaz que desviou no último segundo.

Syaoran empunhou sua espada. 'Ataque Relâmpago! Trovão! Agora!' Sua magia com a da carta de Sakura atingiu a fera que urrou de dor, dando a abertura necessária para o rapaz a atacar de forma certeira e transformá-lo em pó.

Sakura levantou o rosto e abriu os olhos. 'Syaoran...' Falou reconhecendo o namorado tão perto do portão do mundo das trevas. Eriol abriu os olhos devagar devido a forte luminosidade que estava a frente deles, piscou os olhos algumas vezes sem acreditar como Syaoran estava tão próximo assim à entrada do mundo das trevas e lutando de forma mortal contra os demônios que atravessavam o portal. Ele estava fazendo o papel dele de guardião impedindo que as criaturas passassem para o universo dele.

'Rápido, Sakura. Ele não vai aguentar muito tempo.' O inglês pediu, mas sentiu o corpo da jovem tremendo entre seus braços.

A jovem feiticeira fechou os olhos e firmou as pernas. 'Afaste-se Eriol.' Ela pediu.

'O quê?' O rapaz não entendeu o pedido. Ela empurrou-o com força para afastar-se do corpo dela. Ela teria que expandir sua magia para fechar aquele portal rápido. Tinha que fechá-lo ou perderia Syaoran para sempre. Usaria toda a magia que tinha. Toda, inclusive sua energia vital.

Eriol caiu sentado no chão pelo forte empurrão. Observou a jovem abaixar os braços e entrar na fonte de luz, fazendo, assim, com que a energia se elevasse de forma súbita e o portal começasse a fechar mais rápido.

'Sakura!' Ele falou desesperado entendendo o que sua amiga estava fazendo. 'Está louca?!' Gritou tentando se aproximar, mas a energia o repeliu fazendo-o se afastar. 'Não faça isso!' Gritou tentando se fazer ouvir. Tentou se aproximar novamente, mas a energia em torno de Sakura explodiu fazendo-o voar pelo menos uns cinco metros para trás e batendo com força em alguma estrutura metálica da destruída torre de Tókio.

Sentiu quando foi segurado pelo braço e levantado. Era Yue ao seu lado. O guardião estava com vários ferimentos por todo o corpo. Próximo a ele estavam os outros três guardiões, igualmente feridos.

'Ela está conseguindo fechar.' Kerberus falou observando o corpo da jovem flutuando envolto na estupenda energia que fechava o portal das trevas. O bichano levantou os olhos e observou Syaoran lutando contra pelo menos outros três demônios que tentavam passar pelo portal agora bem menor. 'Droga.' Falou trincando os dentes.

'Não conseguiremos nos aproximar da energia das trevas.' Falou Spinel Sun com pesar. 'É muito nociva.'

'Então porque ele consegue, Clow?!' Yue perguntou em desespero para seu criador.

Eriol desviou os olhos de Sakura e fitou Syaoran. 'Por que este é o papel dele. O papel do guardião das trevas. O poder se manifestou nele, só que não sei... na verdade...' Eriol suspirou. 'Eu sei que o corpo humano dele não tem como aguentar.'

'Oh.' Ruby Moon soltou colocando uma mão na boca. 'Não me diga que...' Ela não teve coragem de continuar.

Kerberus olhou para sua mestra que estava dando a vida para fechar o portal de forma rápida para diminuir o tempo que o rapaz ficaria exposto ao mundo das trevas. Ela estava se sacrificando na tentativa de salvá-lo. 'Droga! Não vou ficar aqui parado.' Falou levantando voo e indo em direção a Syaoran para tentar ajudá-lo, mas foi apenas se aproximar mais do pequeno portal que ainda estava aberto para sentir o ar lhe faltando nos pulmões. Sentiu as asas paralisarem e perderem a força. Começou a cair em queda livre. Fechou os olhos sentindo toda a dor por não ter sido capaz de ajudar sua mestra, quando sentiu ser pego no ar.

'Tá maluco, bola de pelo?!' Ouviu e sorriu sem abrir os olhos. Já sabia quem era. Li pousou na torre com Kerberus nos braços. Abaixou, deixando o tigre alado no chão, a criatura mágica estava muito fraca, principalmente porque havia inalado a atmosfera pesada e nociva do mundo das trevas. Yue se aproximou acudindo o teimoso guardião solar.

O portal se fechou finalmente.

'Ela conseguiu.' Eriol falou aliviado observando o eclipse se desfazer e o sol voltar a brilhar no céu japonês.

'E você tinha alguma dúvida que ela conseguiria?' Ele ouviu Syaoran. O rapaz estava a sua frente. As cartas estavam circulando o corpo do rapaz na forma de lâminas mágicas.

Syaoran caminhou até Sakura que ainda estava envolta na luz. Ela pousou no chão e abriu os olhos, fitando-o. Abriu um imenso sorriso. Ela tinha conseguido, ele estava vivo, pensou aliviada. A Luz que a envolvia foi diminuindo até desaparecer e em cada mão da feiticeira estava uma das partes da chave de Tengri e Eje. Ela soltou-as e deu um passo a frente em direção ao seu amado, o que queria era apenas sentir o abraço dele e saber que ele estava ali com ela, para sempre. Estava fraca, era verdade, mas não importava.

Logo sentiu os braços de Li envolver o seu corpo e sorriu. 'Você conseguiu, minha flor.' Ouviu-o sussurrar ao ouvido.

'Nós conseguimos.' Ela rebateu tentando abraçá-lo, mas não conseguia. 'Eu te amo tanto...' conseguiu falar antes de sentir o corpo pesado e a mente nublada. Li a segurou mais forte, impedindo que a jovem caísse no chão.

'Eu também te amo demais, Sakura.' Falou apertando o corpo da jovem em seus braços. Ela sorriu de leve antes de finalmente perder os sentidos.

Eriol se aproximou do rapaz que tinha a jovem feiticeira nos braços. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos até o guerreiro dar um beijo leve na testa da amada e caminhar em direção ao amigo. 'Leve-a ao hospital. Ela precisa de ajuda.' Ele falou depositando o corpo da jovem nos braços do amigo que franziu a testa. 'Tomoyo está num nível abaixo, também precisando ir para o hospital o quanto antes. Ela perdeu muito sangue, mas ainda estava viva quando eu e Sakura a encontramos.' O rapaz respirou fundo e colocou uma mão no peito. Estava cansado.

Ruby Moon aproximou-se dele tentando ajudá-lo, mas o rapaz a afastou. 'Busque Tomoyo. Leve as duas o quanto antes para o hospital para se recuperarem.'

'Você também precisa ir ao hospital.' A guardiã retrucou.

'Não vai adiantar.' Ele rebateu e tentou relaxar os músculos. Já começava a sentir que não aguentaria mais. 'Vão... e venham me buscar depois que elas estiverem bem.' Ordenou dando uns passos para trás. Sentiu-se cambalear, mas se segurou firme até que eles fossem embora.

Eriol se aproximou com Sakura ainda nos braços. 'Venha conosco.'

'Não!' Ele gritou. 'Leve-as logo para um hospital, Hiiraguizawa!' Os olhos do guerreiro desviaram do rosto assustado do mago e fitaram por alguns segundos o da amada que estava desacordada nos braços do inglês. Li pensou que não conseguiria cumprir o que havia prometido para ela. Depois voltou a fitar o amigo com o rosto sério. 'Vão!' Gritou.

Eriol observou o rapaz se afastar, Ruby Moon deu um passo na direção dele. 'Ruby Moon...' Ele chamou sua atenção. 'Busque Tomoyo. Vamos levá-las ao hospital.'

'Mas... mas e ele?' A guardiã ainda se manteve indecisa. Olhou para Yue que tinha Kerberus nos braços desacordado. O guardião da lua fitou Li que sentava no chão com as costas apoiadas numa das estruturas metálicas destruída da torre de Tókio. Abaixou os olhos.

'Vamos, Ruby...' Eriol falou virando-se e desviando os olhos de Syaoran.

Li observou os amigos se afastando da Torre de Tókio seguindo em direção ao hospital. Reparou quando Ruby Moon foi buscar Tomoyo e estava com a jovem morena nos braços quando sumiram no horizonte. Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás apoiando-a na estrutura de metal que formava a torre.

Abriu os olhos e contemplou novamente o belo sol que iluminava aquele mundo. Imagens da sua flor iam se formando em sua mente, enquanto pensava em todos os momentos que o rapaz viveu com ela. Pensou em como Sakura o fizera feliz. Lamentava que fora muito pouco tempo de felicidade.

'Está na hora de ir, meu filho.' O rapaz ouviu a voz familiar o chamando. Sabia que seria ele quem o buscaria.

'Não pude cumprir o que prometi para ela, Wei.' O rapaz falou, virando-se para o velho senhor e sorrindo de leve

Wei deu um bondoso sorriso. 'Não tinha como cumprir meu rapaz.'

Syaoran se levantou e parou ao lado do senhor. 'Ela não vai me perdoar.'

'Ela entenderá.' O homem falou pousando uma mão no ombro do rapaz.

'Acho que não, Wei. Sakura mudou muito. Acredita que ela ameaçou me trancar com Cadeado se eu voltasse para a China?'

Wei riu. 'Nunca conseguiu entender o coração de uma mulher, Jovem Syaoran.'

Syaoran começou a caminhar junto com Wei em direção a uma bela luz. 'Eu já lhe disse, Wei, as mulheres são muito complicadas. E olha que acho que disse isso quando tinha apenas 10 anos.'

'Ah, sim... quando se apaixonou pela senhorita Kinomoto.'

'Exatamente.'

Wei sorriu para ele e Syaoran retribuiu. Os dois entraram na luz e desapareceram, deixando para trás o corpo de um bravo guerreiro chinês.

 **Continua.**

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _É o Syaoran Li morreu! Não dá para mudar isso. Não é bem considerado SPOILER o que a Mirena fez e o que muita gente fez nos Reviews pq a primeira versão deste capitulo foi ao ar há 10 anos atrás. Foi difícil reescrever a cena? Foi. Como deve ter sido difícil para as revisoras revisarem e tb para alguns leitores lerem pela primeira vez e outros relerem. Mas não tem como fugir deste acontecimento, ele é fundamental._

 _Tudo será explicado. Para tudo se tem uma explicação, peço paciência a todos os leitores revoltados que pediram para que eu mudasse isso nesta releitura. Gente… não dá. Faz parte da história ele ter morrido. Não é pq ele é fraco e coisa e tal, pelo contrário. E novamente… tudo será explicado no seu devido tempo, ou melhor no devido capítulo mais para frente._

 _A partir de agora a história fica bem diferente da original. Não diria que é uma história completamente diferente pq alguns fatos até se mantêm, no entanto com uma abordagem completamente diferente. Os fios soltos serão amarrados. E se alguém encontrar algum fio solto, não hesite em apontar! Alguns detalhes que parecem ser sem importância, tanto da trama de Feiticeiros como na versão anime de Card Captor Sakura também serão fundamentais para fechar o quebra cabeça. Então… atenção aos detalhes!_

 _Como sempre: obrigada pelos e-mails e reviews. É sempre legal saber o que o pessoal está achando da trama. Mesmo que sejam ameaças, está valendo._

 _Até o próximo capítulo._

 _Beijos_

 _Kath_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Revisoras:**_

 _ **Rô:**_ _OOOOHHHHH... Esperando isso acontecer desde... "Syaoran morre", da Bru... Mas não é fácil..._

 _Começando do final de novo... Que batalha intensa, que vilão sacana de mau, que Syaoran corajoso, intenso, poderoso... UAU! Herói, sempre..._

 _Achei que a Sakura perdoou o Eriol muito rápido, eu o faria sofrer mais um pouquinho._

 _Essas notas sairão meio contidas, porque ainda estou aqui só pensando no final..._

 _ **Yoru:**_ _Eu ainda choro toda vez que termino de ler esse capítulo. Não tem como evitar. Por quê? Por quê, Meu Deus? Não é justo! Sim, eu sei o porquê, mas ainda não é justo. Nem se torna mais fácil aceitar a morte do Syaoran sabendo o motivo, assim como não torna mais fácil saber que… ahm… deixa pra lá! A razão técnica seria que o corpo dele, sendo humano, não suportou todo o poder latente que ele possuía como Guardião das Trevas. Realmente não é porque ele era fraco, muito pelo contrário. Era porque ele era poderoso demais. Este capítulo foi intenso, foi de tirar o fôlego. As lutas… as falas que nos espremem o coração e transformam-no em purê. Minha preferida, com certeza é_ "Ele é parte de mim, Eriol. Ele é o meu coração." Termino aqui este capítulo com "uma nuvem de lágrimas sobre meus olhos", quem conhece a música sabe que não vai demorar para o meu pranto rolar...


	16. Desequilíbrio

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiraguizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiraguizawa_

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Desequilíbrio**

'Está na hora de você voltar. Estão todos esperando por você.' Sakura reconheceu a voz de Syaoran. Abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto sereno do namorado que sorria para ela lindamente. Ele ficava tão lindo sorrindo. Sentiu a leve carícia que ele fez no seu rosto, ela repousou sua mão em cima da dele que a segurava delicadamente. 'Eu sempre vou te amar, Sakura.' Falou se aproximando e beijando-a suavemente, fazendo a sentir-se inundada por uma onda morna de aconchego. Afastou-se sorrindo ainda para ela.

'Eu também vou sempre te amar.' Ela respondeu sorrindo.

'Agora você precisa voltar. Ficou muito tempo descansando. Todos estão muito preocupados com você.' Syaoran falou com a voz suave.

'Voltar?' Sakura franziu a testa não entendendo aquela conversa. 'Mas onde estamos?'

Syaoran sorriu mais ainda e soltou o rosto da amada. 'Olhe você mesma.'

Sakura desviou os olhos do namorado e começou a apreciar a bela paisagem a sua volta, árvores de cerejeira balançavam com o vento, fazendo com que suas flores se espalhassem pelo ambiente, perfumando o ar. O sol brilhava lindo dando um calor fora do normal naquela época de inverno.

'Mas aqui... é lindo...' Ela balbuciou, depois voltou-se para o namorado.

'Eu a estarei esperando aqui. Um dia nos reencontraremos.'

'Não.' Sakura falou de forma direta, olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos.

'Não?' Ele falou meneando a cabeça sem entender.

'Vou ficar aqui com você.' Falou decidida e deu um passo, abraçando o namorado com força.

'Não podemos ficar juntos, Sakura.' A voz dele agora era embargada, triste. 'Você precisa voltar. Touya, Tomoyo... todos precisam de você.' Ele a sentiu estremecer e fechou os olhos, pensando em como seria difícil para ele também não tê-la em seus braços por um longo tempo.

'E eu preciso de você, Syaoran.' Ela rebateu.

Ele sorriu tristemente, pensando que havia se enganado. Despedir-se estava sendo mais penoso do que havia imaginado. 'Eu sempre estarei com você, minha flor. Se não estiver assim como estamos agora, estarei sempre em seu coração.' Ele forçou o afastamento da feiticeira sentindo um enorme pesar. Abaixou o rosto fitando-a intensamente. 'Eu sempre vou te amar, Sakura. Não duvide disto jamais, mas você precisa voltar.' Tentou ser firme, mas ouviu que sua voz, quase sempre forte e assertiva, estava entrecortada.

'O que está querendo me dizer, Syaoran?' Ela perguntou, não conseguia entender aquela conversa sem sentido. Eles estavam juntos agora, então, por que precisavam se separar?

Seu pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente com os lábios de Syaoran sobre os seus. Eram doces os lábios dele. Ela fechou os olhos, retribuindo o beijo apaixonado.

'Adeus.' Ele disse com os lábios ainda sobre os dela.

'Adeus?!' Sakura falou abrindo os olhos. Foi obrigada a fechá-los novamente devido a forte luz que a cegava. Não sentia mais a presença do amado perto de si. 'Syaoran!' Chamou o namorado e tentou levantar, mas foi impedida.

'Doutor, ela acordou! Ela abriu os olhos e falou.' Reconheceu a voz do enfermeiro Taniguchi. Então estava no hospital, pensou rapidamente. 'Hei mocinha, pode voltar a se deitar.' Ouviu o homem dizer novamente e sentiu que ele a empurrava delicadamente pelos ombros para se deitar, sentiu-se fraca, mas se recusou a obedecer o senhor. Ficou sentada na beira da cama.

'Graças a Deus.' Ouviu a voz de um outro homem que não conhecia e logo sentiu pegarem seu rosto e puxar seus olhos examinando-a, desviou os olhos e viu um monitor que mostrava seus batimentos cardíacos. Olhou para o rosto sorridente do enfermeiro Taniguchi. Franziu a testa, tendo impressão de que o homem estava emocionado. Que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Estava há poucos segundos com Syaoran num lugar maravilhoso e agora estava num hospital?

O médico tirava sua pressão e continuava a examiná-la sem parar enquanto falava com o enfermeiro que respondia prontamente todas as perguntas. Finalmente ele voltou a encará-la. 'Consegue me ouvir?' Ela balançou a cabeça. 'Sabe o seu nome?'

'Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto.' Respondeu, mas sentiu que sua voz saiu falhada.

'Sabe quantos anos tem?'

'Dezenove.' Respondeu prontamente.

'Quantos dedos tem aqui?' Ela o viu estender o braço mostrando dois dedos. Respondeu corretamente, sentindo-se incomodada. Bateu na mão dele tirando-a da frente do seu rosto.

'Onde está Syaoran?' Perguntou tentando se levantar da cama. Não conseguia sentir a presença do amado em lugar nenhum e isso já a estava enlouquecendo. O médico a segurou pelos ombros.

'Senhorita Kinomoto. Você esteve desacordada por mais de um mês, não se levantará desta cama agora, está me ouvindo? Ou serei obrigado a lhe dar um sedativo.' Falou com voz enérgica.

Ela franziu a testa e encarou o médico. 'Você falou que eu acabei de acordar e agora quer me colocar para dormir novamente?' Falou com ironia e ouviu o enfermeiro abafar uma risada sorrateira pela colocação debochada da jovem. 'Deixe-me em paz, doutor.' Falou, empurrando-o de leve para que lhe desse passagem para se levantar.

'Senhorita Kinomoto! Não seja teimosa.' O médico falou irritado, observando a jovem tentando tirar a agulha de soro do braço. 'Você é maluca.' Exclamou. 'Vou chamar seu irmão.' Falou afastando-se dela e indo em direção à porta do quarto.

Sakura sentou-se na beirada da cama novamente sentindo-se fraca, respirou fundo e levantou o rosto. O enfermeiro aproximou-se dela tentando sorrir de leve. 'Não seja teimosa desta fez, senhorita Kinomoto.'

'Onde está Syaoran, senhor Taniguchi?' Ela perguntou novamente e reparou que o homem desviou os olhos dela para fitar o chão. Cadê a brincadeira? Cadê a gracinha de que eles estiveram transando de forma louca para pararem ali aos cuidados dele? Cadê? O homem se assustou quando sentiu as mãos da jovem segurando seu rosto e forçando-o a encará-la. 'Onde ele está?'

O homem pigarreou. 'Eu não sei.' Ele mentiu, e ela percebeu isso. Ele tentou novamente desviar os olhos dela, mas ela segurou o rosto dele mais forte.

'Não minta para mim, por favor. Onde ele está?' Repetiu devagar.

Foi quando ela finalmente percebeu que os olhos do enfermeiro estavam brilhantes. Soltou o rosto do homem que tantas e tantas vezes havia cuidado deles dois nos últimos meses. 'Eu sinto muito... não pude fazer nada quando chegaram com o corpo dele.' Falou finalmente, fazendo a jovem sentir o coração parar de bater. No lado de fora do hospital uma torrencial chuva caía sem dar trégua para a cidade.

'Corpo?' Ela repetiu sem poder acreditar no que o homem falou. Viu-o confirmar com a cabeça, dando-lhe a certeza que Syaoran estava morto.

Sakura se levantou e sentiu o piso gelado do hospital sob seus pés. Levou uma das mãos trêmulas à altura do peito e a outra até sua boca. Fechou os olhos e finalmente entendeu que o amado havia se despedido dela poucos minutos atrás. As palavras dele começaram a fazer sentido agora.

'NÃO!' Foi tudo que conseguiu gritar enquanto se encolhia com as mãos na cabeça.

O tempo parou.

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

* * *

Touya estava impaciente sentado no sofá. Tomoyo estava sentada ao seu lado. A jovem morena havia chegado mal ao hospital, mas, depois de uma transfusão de sangue, ela se recuperou em duas semanas, embora tivesse permanecido no hospital para ficar perto da amiga que ainda não tinha retornado do coma. Yukito estava apoiado na parede ao lado de Eriol. Kaho estava sentada numa poltrona em frente a Touya.

'Você tem certeza? Tem certeza de que ela vai acordar hoje?' Touya perguntou fitando Eriol.

Eriol olhou discretamente para o lado e confirmou. 'Sim, ela já acordou.'

'Como sabe?' Tomoyo perguntou, observando o rapaz.

'Eu sei. Contaram-me.' Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Touya olhou para a janela, depois baixou a cabeça e sorriu. 'Ele está aqui, não é?' O mago franziu a testa. 'Eu também tinha este dom. Conseguia ver minha mãe.'

O homem sentiu quando Yukito repousou a mão no seu ombro. 'Ela vai precisar muito de você.' O rapaz falou e viu Touya balançar a cabeça de leve.

'Não sei como ela vai reagir quando souber que ele está morto. Deveria ter proibido este namoro deles. Deveria ter proibido-a de se apaixonar por ele.'

'Não fale asneira, Touya.' Yukito falou sério para seu companheiro. 'Você não tinha nem o poder e nem o direito de interferir na vida da sua irmã.'

'E agora que tudo acabou, Yuki? Como é que ela vai ficar?' Ele perguntou e suspirou de forma pesada. 'Ela... ela nunca mais será a mesma.'

'É o destino dela.' Kaho falou, aproximando-se deles. Touya levantou o rosto encarando a bela mulher a sua frente. Sorriu de forma irônica.

'Destino... sei.' O rapaz olhou para fora onde, de repente, uma forte chuva começou a cair do nada.

Eriol virou-se para a janela do hospital e franziu a testa, há poucos segundos estava ensolarado em Tomoeda. Como o tempo havia mudado em apenas poucos segundos? Kaho voltou-se para o rapaz com o rosto assustado, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

'Senhor Kinomoto!' Ouviu chamarem e Touya virou-se para a porta da sala de espera, vendo o médico responsável pela irmã. Observou o homem caminhar em sua direção com o rosto contrariado e parar a sua frente. 'Sua irmã acordou agora e já está querendo se levantar. Ela é muito teimosa. Por Deus, algum de vocês é Syaoran? Ela quer vê-lo de qualquer maneira.' Falou de forma irritada pela teimosa paciente. Franziu a testa, observando os semblantes tristes.

'Eu vou vê-la.' Touya falou, afastando a mão de Yukito de seu ombro. 'Leve-me até minha irmã.'

'Vam...' O tempo parou, impedindo o médico de completar o chamado.

Eriol olhou assustado para todos parados como estátuas.

'É ela.' Ouviu e virou-se para trás onde reconheceu o amigo parado perto de uma das janelas. As cartas que estavam na bolsa de Tomoyo saíram flutuando pelos corredores em direção a sua mestra. Lá fora os pingos grossos de chuva estavam estáticos também.

Eriol caminhou seguindo as cartas e abriu a porta do quarto de hospital. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões ao ver sua querida sucessora encolhida no chão envolta pela belíssima aura multicolorida. O choro dela era alto. As cartas circulavam o pequeno corpo, tentando desesperadamente dar apoio a sua querida mestra, mas era em vão. A dor de Sakura não poderia ser minimizada.

 _ **The ground thaws  
**_ _(O solo descongela)_

 _ **The rain falls  
**_ _(A chuva cai)_

 _ **The grass grows  
**_ _(A grama cresce)_

Ele se aproximou com o peito pesado, ajoelhou-se a frente dela e tocou sua cabeça de leve. A jovem levantou o rosto e Eriol não aguentou ver os belos olhos esmeraldinos transmitindo tanta dor e desespero. Não falou nada, apenas puxou o pequeno e frágil corpo de sua adorada sucessora e a abraçou forte contra o peito. Sakura não relutou, fechou os olhos enquanto chorava e se agarrava a roupa do amigo. Abaixo deles a imensa mandala mágica brilhava enquanto as cartas, uma a uma, retornavam a suas formas originais e se aproximavam de sua mestra.

O feiticeiro apertou forte a jovem nos braços e levantou o rosto, observando todas as cartas em suas formas originais, em silêncio, apoiando no que podiam sua mestra. A ligação de Sakura com elas era algo que ia além da magia, era uma ligação de alma. Ele fechou os olhos e finalmente chorou.

* * *

Sakura entrou no dormitório que ainda dividia com Tomoyo sentindo-se exausta.

Touya havia pedido que fosse morar com ele, mas ela preferiu continuar a morar com a amiga. Fazer uma mudança agora seria ainda mais penoso. Seria como se a vida, realmente, tivesse que mudar completamente por causa da ausência de Li.

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

 _ **The seeds root  
**_ _(As sementes se enraizam)_

 _ **The flowers bloom**_ _  
(As flores desabrocham)_

 _ **The children play  
**_ _(As crianças brincam)_

'Boa noite.' Ela cumprimentou a amiga que já estava no dormitório.

Tomoyo virou-se para ela e sorriu. Estava estudando história da arte na escrivaninha. 'Boa noite.' A morena falou. 'Como você está?'

'Bem.' Ela respondeu, colocando a mochila com os livros na sua mesa de estudo.

Tomoyo franziu a testa. 'Não a vi no refeitório hoje.'

'Estava estudando na biblioteca.' Sakura respondeu.

'Você almoçou?' Tomoyo perguntou preocupada.

'Comi alguma coisa.' Respondeu sem entrar em detalhes. 'Acho que vou tomar um banho. Aquela biblioteca tem um cheiro de mofo insuportável.'

'Cheiro de mofo? Você foi na seção de ocultismo?' Tomoyo perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

'Fui dar uma olhada em algumas coisas.' Falou de modo genérico. 'Vou tomar banho.' Repetiu já se dirigindo ao banheiro.

'Mas o que está procurando? Precisa de ajuda?'

'Não se preocupe.' Sakura respondeu antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta.

Tomoyo ficou um tempo ainda observando por onde a amiga tinha saído. A ruiva, depois que saiu do hospital, resolveu manter as atividade de antes e não trancou nenhuma matéria, mas a morena sabia que ela andava faltando a várias aulas. Além disso, às vezes, Sakura simplesmente desaparecia.

Na semana anterior, durante um jantar na casa de Touya, Sakura simplesmente tinha se levantado da mesa e saído no meio do jantar, sem muitas palavras, depois de ouvir o irmão falar que ela deveria tocar a vida para frente. Que ela sabia, desta vez, que Syaoran não voltaria. Touya não havia sido muito sutil, mas tentava fazer a irmã aceitar a morte do namorado.

 _ **The stars gleam  
**_ _(As estrelas brilham)_

 _ **The poets dream  
**_ _(Os poetas sonham)_

 _ **The eagles fly  
**_ _(As águias voam)_

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

Sakura saiu do banheiro, com a toalha nos cabelos, e estava caminhando até a geladeira para pegar um pouco de água quando seu celular tocou. A ruiva soltou um suspiro, pensando que era o irmão. Hesitou, pensando se atenderia ou não. Pegou o aparelho e olhou o número no display. Franziu a testa.

'Eriol?' Ela falou ao atender.

Tomoyo ouviu a conversa da amiga e a viu, logo, desligar o celular e soltar um suspiro. 'Vou pegar o Eriol.' Sakura falou desanimada, caminhando até o armário para trocar de roupa. Ela tinha vestido o pijama depois do banho.

'O que aconteceu?' A morena perguntou, levantando-se.

'Ele andou bebendo.' Ela falou. 'Não dava para entender direito o que ele estava falando.' Respondeu, trocando de roupa.

'Eu vou com você.' Tomoyo falou já se arrumando também. 'Por que ele ligou para você?'

'Para se desculpar'. Sakura falou entre os dentes. 'De novo.'

'Você foi muito dura com ele quando estava nos contando sobre o Caos.' A morena comentou.

Sakura olhou para a amiga. 'Eu fui dura com ele?'

'Sim. Ele só estava pensando em proteger você.'

'Eu não preciso ser protegida e, se eu fui dura com ele, é porque ele não tinha o direito de manipular os meus sentimentos.'

Tomoyo fitou a amiga. 'Ele não manipulou realmente.'

'Não? Então o que foi que ele fez?'

'Ele apenas aproximou você de Yukito.'

Sakura deu alguns passos e parou em frente a amiga. 'Tomoyo, você viu o quanto eu sofri sem saber o que sentia pelo Syaoran. Diga-me, como você se sentiria se soubesse que teve seus sentimentos completamente distorcidos por alguém a quem considerava um amigo?'

Tomoyo desviou os olhos dela. 'Será que, se hoje você estivesse com Yukito, não seria o melhor?'

 _ **The Earth turns  
**_ _(A Terra gira)_

 _ **The sun burns  
**_ _(O Sol arde)_

 _ **But I die  
**_ _(Mas eu morro)_

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Eu não vou nem responder a esta sua pergunta.' Falou, virando-se e caminhando em direção a porta.

'Eu vou com você.' Tomoyo a chamou, dando alguns passos à frente para seguir a amiga.

'Não. Eu vou sozinha.' Respondeu.

Tomoyo segurou o braço dela. 'Eu vou com você.' Repetiu.

Sakura encarou a amiga com o rosto sério. 'Nunca mais insinue isso, Tomoyo.'

A morena soltou um suspiro. 'Desculpe-me. Eu só… eu só não queria vê-la sofrendo tanto por ele novamente.'

Sakura sorriu de leve. 'Talvez ele volte, não?'

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

 _ **The breeze warms  
**_ _(A brisa se aquece)_

 _ **The girl smiles  
**_ _(A garota sorri)_

 _ **The cloud moves  
**_ _(A nuvem se move)_

Tomoyo olhou assustada para ela. 'Do que você está falando?'

A ruiva deu de ombros. 'No mundo da magia tudo é possível.' Falou, abrindo a porta do quarto. 'Se quiser vir comigo, estou saindo agora.'

A morena ainda ficou um tempo tentando entender o que a amiga quis dizer com aquilo. Será que ela realmente acreditava que um dia Syaoran voltaria? Será que ela estava tão perturbada assim em não aceitar a morte do rapaz? Balançou a cabeça de leve e correu atrás dela para juntas buscarem Eriol.

* * *

Eriol caminhava apressado pelos corredores da irmandade Kαβ da faculdade Tomoeda. Era mais de meia noite e os corredores estavam praticamente vazios. Logo avistou Tomoyo sentada no chão encostada à parede.

Ela levantou o rosto e fitou o amigo que se aproximava, levantou-se e suspirou fundo, mostrando que estava ali há algum tempo. 'Obrigada por ter vindo, Eriol.' A morena falou com a voz cansada.

'Não deveria me agradecer.' O rapaz falou com o rosto sério. Ele tocou na porta do quarto e franziu a testa. Ela estava trancada por Cadeado. 'Quanto tempo está trancada?'

A morena olhou para o relógio de pulso. 'Desde que eu cheguei, acho que já faz quase uma hora.'

'Ela tem feito muito isso?' Eriol perguntou. Tocou a porta e foi repelido pela magia de Sakura.

'Está cada vez mais frequente. Isso quando ela não desaparece por horas.' Tomoyo falou depois de um suspiro cansado. 'Não sei o que ela tanto faz trancada e usando magia. Não deixa nem Kero ficar mais conosco.'

Eriol fechou os olhos e se concentrou, logo a mandala de Clow apareceu sob seus pés. 'Chave que guarda o poder das Trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça ao valente Eriol que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!' O rapaz pediu para Tomoyo se afastar. 'Volte a forma humilde que merece!' Ordenou a Cadeado, mas não foi obedecido. 'Ela está mais forte.' Constatou arrumando o óculos que descia pelo nariz fino.

'O que ela tanto faz trancada?' Tomoyo perguntou fitando a porta .

Eriol respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. 'Ela está usando Ilusão.'

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(sem você)_

 _ **The tides change  
**_ _(As marés mudam)_

 _ **The boys run  
**_ _(Os garotos correm)_

 _ **The oceans crash  
**_ _(Os oceanos rebentam)_

'Droga...' A morena falou fechando os punhos. 'Ela nunca vai conseguir esquecê-lo, não é? Ele desapareceu da vida dela por mais de cinco anos e, mesmo assim, ela ficou esperando por ele. Agora, sabendo que ele nunca mais vai voltar, ela fica usando magia para se encontrar com ele.'

'Ela não tem poder para ressuscitar ninguém, Tomoyo. Isso é impossível.' Eriol falou com pesar. Fez o mesmo que a amiga e ficou esperando por Sakura atrás da porta trancada. Era normal que agora os dois se encontrassem para falar da feiticeira, ou procurar por ela, ou ainda quando ela se trancava no dormitório.

'Eu a vi estudando um livro de magia negra, Eriol. Isso não é bom sinal.'

O rapaz respirou fundo e se encostou à parede do corredor, deixou-se deslizar para o chão e decidiu esperar Sakura para, mais uma vez, tentar conversar com ela. 'É normal ela ficar curiosa sobre outras magias.' Falou como desculpa para não preocupar a amiga.

'Qual é, Eriol? Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nesta sua desculpa esfarrapada? Nós dois sabemos muito bem o que Sakura anda estudando.'

'O que ela quer é impossível.'

'Será?' Tomoyo perguntou, abaixando-se e ficando com o rosto bem próximo do rapaz que estava sentado. 'Será mesmo?'

'Se ela for por este caminho... eu realmente não sei se poderei salvá-la.'

'O que vamos fazer, Eriol?' A morena indagou, segurando as mãos do amigo.

Eriol sentiu-se ainda pior ao ver os olhos suplicantes da amiga. Segurou as mãos dela e fez um leve carinho, abaixando os olhos. Viu a cicatriz no pulso da jovem onde Shyrai fizera o corte para tirar o sangue da moça no seu ritual macabro e iniciar o caos. Ela quase morrera naquela loucura. Pegou as mãos da jovem e apertou contra a sua testa.

'Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Tomoyo. Eu não sei.'

* * *

Sakura se esticou na cadeira da biblioteca municipal. Não era tão grande como a da faculdade, mas poderia ter algo interessante ali também. A frente dela estava um livro sobre rituais onde encontrara algumas informações interessantes. Tirou um outro livro, que "pegara emprestado" do museu da cidade, de dentro da mochila.

'Kyonshi…' Repetiu a palavra e conferiu as mesmas descrições nos dois livros.

Ela franziu a testa, pensativa. Bem ou mal, o corpo de Syaoran ainda existia, não? Era uma parte dele, não? Talvez… talvez ela pudesse... Sorriu de lado, a magia tinha lhe trazido muitos problemas, mas também tinha lhe trazido Syaoran. Seria realmente tão errado assim usá-la para recuperar o seu amor?

 _ **The crowds roar  
**_ _(As multidões gritam)_

 _ **The days soar  
**_ _(Os dias voam)_

 _ **The babies cry  
**_ _(Os bebês choram)_

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos. Estava cansada, mas não conseguia pegar no sono durante a noite. Teria provas na semana seguinte e estava com dificuldade de se concentrar para estudar. Estava realmente tentada a usar magia para colar nas provas, mesmo sabendo que isso era errado. Estava um pouco cansada de fazer sempre tudo certinho e no final acabar sofrendo da mesma maneira.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o computador da biblioteca, sentou-se em frente a ele. Digitou a palavra: kyonshis. Várias páginas apareceram na tela do computador.

Franziu a testa, lendo que era uma "lenda" chinesa. 'Humph… interessante.' Soltou, clicando em alguns sites. Muitos falavam apenas um monte de besteiras, chegando a irritá-la pela perda de tempo.

Abaixou os olhos para ver a hora e pensou que, daqui a pouco, a bibliotecária encheria o seu saco porque estava na hora de fechar. Pegou o caderno em que anotara algumas coisas interessantes dos livros que Eriol havia mandado quando a cidade estava sendo invadida pelos seres da trevas. Algumas anotações de Clow sobre magia das trevas estavam sendo bem úteis.

 _ **The moon glows  
**_ _(A Lua brilha)_

 _ **The river flows  
**_ _(O rio flui)_

 _ **But I die  
**_ _(Mas eu morro)_

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

Ela franziu a testa e fitou a tela, digitando "Clã Li". Entrou na "página oficial" da família e começou a ler sobre a história milenar do "honorável clã chinês". Fez uma careta pensando que era mesmo muita presunção. Leu por alto uma matéria sobre a morte de Xiao Lang Li e fechou ainda mais a expressão diante da informação de que ele tinha deixado para trás uma noiva escolhida pelo clã. Clicou em mais alguns links até encontrar uma menção ao clã antagonista deles. Sorriu de lado.

'Olá!' Alguém a cumprimentou, assustando-a. Estava tão distraída que não havia percebido a aproximação de ninguém.

Colocou a mão no peito e tentou se acalmar, olhando para o rosto da amiga de infância. 'Por Deus, Naoko! Assim você me mata de susto!' Ela soltou.

Naoko sorriu sem graça se desculpando enquanto ajeitava os óculos no rosto. 'Há muito tempo que a gente não se vê, por isso vim cumprimentá-la.' Ela falou.

Sakura se forçou a sorrir. 'Sim, há muito tempo. Ando me dedicando muito à faculdade.' Falou como desculpa.

Naoko olhou de relance para a tela do computador. 'Ah! Você conhece sobre o Clã Tao?'

Sakura olhou para a amiga de infância e depois para a tela do computador. Estava pronta para fechar a página pensando que Naoko continuava bem curiosa como quando criança. 'Estou dando só uma olhada em algumas coisas.' Respondeu de forma evasiva.

'O clã Tao é muito famoso, assim como o Clã Li, na China. Eles estão envolvidos em muitas questões políticas.' Naoko falou, apesar de estar cursando jornalismo, tinha mesmo o sonho de ser escritora de contos de terror.

'Acho que sim.' Sakura falou.

Naoko se abaixou parando o rosto bem próxima ao da amiga. 'Dizem que eles são ligados a magia negra… coisa bem barra pesada e por isso foram isolados.'

'Mesmo?' Sakura falou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Sim…' Naoko respondeu. 'Muitos acreditam que eles são mestres numa arte de…' A jovem parou, levantando-se e colocando um dedinho no queixo enquanto pensava. 'Acho que eles ressuscitam cadáveres… coisa assim…'

'Não diga? Deve ser algo realmente muito macabro…'

'Sim…' Naoko confirmou. 'Tenho até arrepios quando leio a respeito.'

'E onde será que a gente conseguiria ler sobre isso?' Sakura falou como quem não quer nada e recebeu um olhar inquisitório da amiga. 'Só por curiosidade… hã… talvez dar para o Eriol de aniversário… você sabe que ele e Yamazaki adoram estas coisas para depois contar várias histórias.' Falou como desculpa.

Naoko riu. 'Isso é verdade. Está aí! É realmente um ótimo presente dar estes livros de ocultismo… eles teriam muitas coisas bizarras para falar.'

'E então? Onde eu poderia achar algo sobre isso?' Insistiu.

'Acho que aqui mesmo na biblioteca, tem um livro sobre isso… mas está em mandarim.' Naoko respondeu. 'O Li deve ter lhe ensinado um pouco antes de voltar para Hong Kong, não?'

Sakura se forçou a sorrir novamente. Poucas pessoas sabiam o que realmente tinha acontecido com Li. 'Um pouco.'

'Mas isso não tem problema… acho que Hiiraguizawa deve saber mandarim.' Naoko falou. 'E o presente é para ele, não é?'

'Isso.' Ela concordou, fechando o computador e caminhando atrás dela.

'Vou lhe mostrar qual é o livro e, depois, você pode pesquisar onde tem para comprar.' Ela falou olhando as prateleiras.

Sakura espirrou e se desculpou. Estava ansiosa. Naoko procurou por um tempo até que abriu um sorriso, pegando um tomo velho. 'Acho que é este aqui.' Falou estendendo para a amiga que o pegou.

'Muito obrigada, Naoko.' Ela agradeceu.

'Por nada. Vamos tentar marcar de nos encontrarmos na faculdade qualquer dia?'

'Claro.' Ela respondeu apertando o livro nas mãos.

A bibliotecária se aproximou informando às amigas que estava na hora de fecharem. Naoko se despediu e logo saiu. Sakura falou que só pegaria o material que tinha deixado em cima da mesa.

'Você vai levar este livro?' A bibliotecária perguntou.

'Não…' Ela respondeu. 'Já vou devolver.' Falou, colocando o livro de volta na prateleira e se afastando para pegar o material que tinha deixado na mesa. Olhou a bibliotecária se afastando. Abriu a mochila.

'Movimento.' Sussurrou e o livro apareceu nas suas mãos. Sorriu e o colocou na mochila junto com os outros.

* * *

Sakura observava o casal se despedindo a poucos metros. Estava escondida atrás de uma árvore. Sorriu de leve, observando os dois no maior agarramento na lateral da irmandade Kαβ.

'Melhor eu ir andando.' Ouviu o rapaz falar, mas sem fazer o menor esforço para se afastar da namorada. 'Já que você tem prova amanhã cedo... É uma pena porque Kurogane foi para a casa dos pais...'

'Não me tente... sabe que, se eu for, não vou dormir...' A jovem falou sorrindo, enquanto sentia o namorado beijando seu pescoço.

'É uma pena...' Ele repetiu. Depois se afastou dela com um sorriso. 'Então acho melhor eu ir mesmo agora. Não quero ser responsável pelo seu mau rendimento.'

'Ah… Só mais um beijinho.' A jovem pediu fazendo biquinho e foi prontamente atendida pelo namorado.

Um vigilante do Campus universitário passou por perto, Sakura se estreitou mais na penumbra e observou o homem chamar a atenção dos dois jovens que finalmente se afastaram. A jovem ruiva se despediu dele entrando no prédio enquanto o rapaz voltou-se para a irmandade a que pertencia. Ele passou perto de Sakura e deteve-se por alguns segundos. A feiticeira mal conseguia respirar, sabia que não deveria estar ali, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar aquelas fugas onde podia sentir a presença morna dele novamente, mesmo que de longe. Tinha aprendido a camuflar sua presença com Apagar.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça e voltou a caminhar em direção ao seu alojamento. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos e assobiava de leve, mostrando-se claramente feliz.

 _ **The world revives  
**_ _(O mundo revive)_

 _ **Colors renew  
**_ _(Cores se renovam)_

Ela o seguiu, pensando que não faria mal se aproximar um pouco para sentir a aura dele mais de perto. Sentia tanta saudade. Se soubesse naquela época o que aconteceria, não ficaria longe dele por nada no mundo.

Observou o rapaz subir os degraus, pulando alguns, e sumir dentro do prédio. Ela ficou ali parada com os olhos marejados e um sorriso triste nos lábios. Passou a mão no rosto secando uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu belo rosto. Sabia que não era certo estar ali, não era certo usar sua magia para isso, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

 _ **But I know blue  
**_ _(Mas eu conheço escuridão)_

 _ **Only blue  
**_ _(Apenas escuridão)_

 _ **Lonely blue  
**_ _(Uma escuridão solitária)_

 _ **Within me, blue  
**_ _(Dentro de mim, escuridão)_

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

'Você sabe que não deveria estar aqui, não é?' Ouviu a voz de Eriol às suas costas. Virou-se e encarou o amigo.

'Estava com saudades…' Ela falou ainda, olhando para a entrada da irmandade por onde o rapaz tinha entrado.

'E se ele a visse aqui?'

'Usaria Apagar.' Falou, dando de ombros. 'Como fizemos da outra vez… quando fomos ao passado...' Viu Eriol encará-la um pouco confuso. Sorriu de lado, pensando que ele também não se lembrava. 'Deixa para lá.'

'Sakura!' Eriol a repreendeu, balançando a cabeça. 'Não pode ficar usando magia desta maneira.'

'Por quê?' Ela o questionou.

'Porque é errado.' Ele respondeu.

'Certo e errado é um conceito muito relativo.' A Feiticeira falou, começando a caminhar pelo campus seguida pelo amigo.

'Certo é certo e errado é errado.' Eriol retrucou.

'Humph'. Ela murmurou. 'Então foi certo você manipular meus sentimentos quando eu era uma criança para que eu me apaixonasse por Yukito?' Sakura sorriu de forma irônica, vendo que ele ficou incomodado com o comentário. 'Acho que você concorda comigo sobre isso, não?'

'Eu me arrependo. Muito! Por tudo.'

'Eu também.' Ela falou.

'Você tem que aceitar que ele morreu, Sakura.' Eriol falou com suavidade.

Sakura olhou para ele com o cenho franzido. 'Vamos embora, Eriol. Você já atrapalhou os meus planos para hoje.'

'O que você pretendia fazer?' O rapaz perguntou preocupado.

'Vamos embora.' Ela repetiu sem responder.

* * *

Sakura estava caminhando pelo campus, era tarde. Tinha ficado na biblioteca até a hora desta fechar e foi praticamente expulsa pela bibliotecária. Ao longe podia ouvir as risadas de um grupo de jovens estudantes que conversavam alegremente como quem não tem uma única preocupação na vida. Trincou os dentes, sentindo um forte ressentimento. Ela e Syaoran tinham lutado tanto, arriscado suas vidas. Tinham pago um alto preço para manter aquelas pessoas em segurança e eles nem ao menos se importavam.

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

 _ **The hand gropes  
**_ _(A mão segura)_

 _ **The ear hears  
**_ _(O ouvido ouve)_

 _ **The pulse beats  
**_ _(O pulso pulsa)_

Ela parou de caminhar quando avistou Seiya Yanamoto parado no meio do seu caminho. O rapaz a andava cercando o tempo todo novamente. Já estava cansada dele. Sentia-se levemente tentada a usar uma de suas cartas e dar um susto nele para que nunca mais se aproximasse. Seiya caminhou devagar até ela e parou a sua frente.

'Preciso conversar com você.'

'Não temos nada a conversar. Já falei que não te quero.' Foi rude, sabia disso, mas não tinha como ser mais clara com ele.

'Eu sei que Syaoran Li está morto.'

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, realmente estava tentada a usar uma carta nele. 'Isso não lhe interessa.'

'Eu sei o que você e ele eram. Não pense que sou como os idiotas que acharam ser loucura o que aconteceu seis meses atrás. Eu sei exatamente o que eu vi.'

'Não me interessa o que você viu.' Ela falou dando um passo para o lado para continuar seu caminho, mas o rapaz segurou seu braço com força. Ela o fitou de forma mortal. 'Se sabe o que viu, então sabe do que eu sou capaz. Solte-me antes que eu apague você e sua insignificância da face da Terra.' Ordenou e foi prontamente atendida. Tinha dado dois passos, distanciando-se do rapaz, quando ele voltou a falar.

'Já ouviu falar do Clã Tao, Sakura.'

Ela parou. Sim, já sabia deles, já tinha encontrado algumas coisas interessantes na internet e em livros sobre o clã que era antagonista dos Li na China. Já tinha planos traçados e não queria Yanamoto se metendo nos assuntos dela.

'Não me chame mais por Sakura.' Falou, voltando a caminhar, mas ele não se deu por vencido.

'Ah... então, também não sabe sobre kyonshis?' O rapaz perguntou e sorriu de lado ao perceber que a jovem estaqueara. Ela voltou-se para ele devagar, encarando-o.

'Não se meta nisto.'

'Posso não ter magia como você, mas tenho dinheiro suficiente para comprar qualquer um e solicitar que faça o que eu pedir.'

Ela caminhou até ele e parou a sua frente. 'E o que você acha que pode fazer com dinheiro, Yanamoto?' Perguntou, praticamente cuspindo o sobrenome dele.

'Eu posso contratar qualquer feiticeiro, bruxo, xamã, qualquer um... para trazer quem você quer de volta.' Falou devagar e reparou que os olhos verdes que tanto o fascinavam se arregalaram. Ele tinha acertado, finalmente, o coração dela.

'Kinomoto!' Ela ouviu lhe chamarem e desviou os olhos de Seiya, voltando-se para a esquerda e viu Kurogane se aproximando deles ao lado de Tomoyo. Os dois pararam ao lado de Sakura.

'Está tudo bem?' Tomoyo perguntou, olhando de Seiya para Kurogane que se encaravam com animosidade.

'Não se metam nisso. Estamos conversando, não é, Sakura?' Seiya falou de forma irônica.

Sakura franziu a testa. Ele estava blefando. Além disso, não precisaria da ajuda dos tipos dele. 'Não vou avisar novamente para que não se envolva.' Ela respondeu, afastando-se e fitando Tomoyo. 'Vou para o nosso alojamento.'

Tomoyo concordou e fitou Kurogane. 'Vamos? Eu preciso devolver seu CD.'

'Claro. Vamos.' O rapaz falou ainda encarando Seiya que se contorceu de raiva.

'Você ainda vai ser minha, Sakura. Eu estou avisando.' O rapaz falou irado. 'Agora não tem mais aquele idiota chinês por perto.'

Sakura sentiu todas as células do corpo explodirem. Sem pensar, levou a mão direita ao bolso, buscando uma de suas cartas para dar uma lição em Yanamoto, mas Tomoyo, por puro reflexo, segurou seu braço com força, olhando para a prima assustada. Num piscar de olhos, Kurogane voltou-se contra o rapaz e lhe deu um soco bem dado no rosto, possivelmente deslocando-lhe o maxilar. Seiya caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

'Dobre a língua para falar do Li, Yanamoto!' Kurogane gritou para ele. 'Deveria quebrar todos os seus ossos!'

Tomoyo soltou Sakura e segurou o braço de Kurogane que estava bem tentado a cumprir a ameaça. 'Não vale a pena.' Falou, tentando acalmar o rapaz.

Sakura olhava para o rapaz encolhido no chão de forma distante, quase como se a cena a deleitasse.

Um grupo de jovens que estava um pouco mais distante veio em socorro a Seiya que segurava o rosto gemendo de dor.

Kurogane respirou fundo. 'Vamos, Kinomoto. Você parece cansada.' Aproximou-se de Tomoyo, que empurrava de leve a amiga para se afastarem dali.

* * *

Tomoyo olhou para o lado e fitou o perfil de Eriol enquanto rapaz dirigia pelas ruas de Hong Kong. Ela desviou os olhos dele e voltou-se para o banco traseiro, vendo a amiga que estava demasiadamente quieta. Ela usava óculos escuros para cobrir os belos olhos glaucos. Estava com o rosto voltado para fora, mas a morena sabia que ela olhava era para o nada.

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

 _ **The eyes gaze  
**_ _(Os olhos se fixam)_

 _ **The legs walk  
**_ _(As pernas andam)_

 _ **The lungs breathe  
**_ _(Os pulmões respiram)_

Tomoyo tinha feito de tudo para impedir que a amiga fosse para a China, mas Eriol, no final, convenceu-a que, talvez, se Sakura visse a lápide de Li e constatasse que o rapaz estava realmente morto e enterrado, as coisas poderiam ficar mais claras.

Pararam em frente a mansão Li e Sakura saiu do carro, fitando a imponente residência. Estivera ali apenas uma vez, quando menina, na época que estava caçando as cartas Clow ao lado de Syaoran.

Eriol respirou fundo, também observando a construção. Não queria estar ali. Com certeza os anciões viriam para cima dele, perturbando-o como sempre faziam. Durante a cerimônia fúnebre, ele tinha se desentendido com os anciões e sabia que, assim que os velhos colocassem os olhos nele, voltariam a incomodá-lo sem respeitar a delicada situação. Se estava ali agora era por Sakura e por Li.

Os visitantes viram Yelan aparecer na porta da residência. Sakura pensou que ela não havia mudado muito do que a tinha em suas lembranças infantis. Continuava uma mulher muito bonita e séria, com uma aura mística intensa. Lembrava-se que Syaoran, quando criança, morria de medo dela e devia ter suas razões. Yelan transmitia muita seriedade, mas também despertava muito receio. A senhora desceu a longa escada devagar e sem tirar os olhos da jovem ruiva que se manteve parada, esperando pela aproximação dela. Yelan não havia sido muito gentil na última vez que se falaram por telefone. Não tinha rancor dela. Tinha era rancor da situação que tinha vivido por causa do afastamento de Syaoran.

A senhora parou a frente dela, tinha os olhos doces para a sucessora de Clow. Sorriu de leve. 'Meu filho tinha me dito que você se tornou muito forte, Sakura. Estou realmente impressionada com sua presença.'

Sakura apenas engoliu seco, tentando fazer o bolo que se formava na sua garganta descer arrastando. A presença dela lembrava muito a de Syaoran.

'Ele também tinha me dito que se tornou uma jovem lindíssima. Vejo que não exagerou.' Falou de forma doce, pegando o rosto da jovem entre suas mãos. Tirou os óculos do rosto dela para que pudesse fitar os olhos esmeraldinos e sorriu novamente de leve. Sakura mordeu os lábios que tremiam. Queria falar com ela, mas sentia que a voz a abandonaria. Yelan deu um beijo demorado na face da jovem e voltou a fitá-la com carinho. Eriol parou ao lado da amiga e a senhora se afastou, endireitando-se. Sakura voltou a colocar o óculos escuros e secou de forma discreta o rosto.

 _ **The mind churns**_  
 _(A mente se agita)_

 _ **The heart yearns**_  
 _(O coração deseja)_

 _ **The tears dry**_  
 _(As lágrimas secam)_

 _ **Without you**_  
 _(Sem você)_

'Boa tarde, senhora Li. Perdoe-nos por vir sem avisar.' Ele falou com uma reverência.

'Eu estava esperando por vocês.' Ela respondeu com uma reverência. 'Senhorita Daidouji.' Cumprimentou a morena que retribuiu. 'Por favor, entrem.' Convidou o grupo indicando a residência. Caminhou devagar subindo os degraus e sendo acompanhada pelos três amigos.

Sakura respirou fundo. Não estava cansada da viagem, que fora até rápida. Estava cansada era daquele buraco no meio de seu peito causado pela ausência de Syaoran. Assim que entraram no enorme salão, os olhos verdes cravaram nos senhores vestidos com túnicas tradicionais chinesas. Franziu a testa, não gostando nada de encontrá-los.

'Clow.' Um deles falou encarando Eriol. 'Que bom revê-lo.'

'Eu não sou Clow. Meu nome é Eriol Hiraguizawa, Fu Wang.' O rapaz falou com o tom um pouco irritado.

O senhor fez pouco caso, aproximou-se do grupo e desviou os olhos do rapaz para encarar Sakura. 'E acredito que você deva ser a mestra das cartas, não?'

Sakura encarou o senhor por alguns segundos e desviou os olhos. 'Isso não lhe diz respeito.' Falou simplesmente. Não estava ali para falarem de magia como amigos. Estava ali, por suas próprias razões.

'Claro que diz, minha cara. Você realmente tem um poder e uma presença fenomenais.' Ele falou estendendo o braço para tocá-la no ombro, mas Sakura deu um passo para trás não permitindo o contato.

'Estou aqui apenas por Syaoran.' Falou sem rodeios.

'Ah, sim... o jovem Xiao Lang.' Ele disse com um sorriso mordaz. 'Uma pena ele ter falhado em capturar as cartas. Você sabe bem que elas pertencem ao Clã Li, não?'

'Fu Wang!' Yelan interveio. 'Isso não é hora!'

O velho deu de ombros. 'Estou apenas sendo objetivo.'

'Então eu também o serei.' Sakura falou de forma fria. Não tinha gostado nada do tom desrespeitoso com o qual o velho havia falado de seu amado. 'Estou aqui apenas por Syaoran. Melhor sair do meu caminho.'

Eriol tirou os olhos do ancião à sua frente e observou os outros sete que estavam parados mais adiante observando-os. Eram uns abutres, pensou para si. Constatou que o poder e a ganância haviam corrompido os principais ideais daquele Clã ao qual Reed Clow se unira tempos atrás com o intuito de produzir um poderoso guardião.

'Desculpe-me, caríssima Mestra das Cartas.' Fu Wang não gostou nada da resposta da japonesa, mas forçou-se a manter um tom diplomático. 'Não quis de maneira nenhuma ferir seus sentimentos. Apenas precisamos ser claros com relação a sua posição.'

'Que posição?' Eriol interveio parando ao lado da amiga.

Tomoyo fez o mesmo. A morena sentiu um bolo na garganta, lembrando do que Meilyn havia lhe contado sobre o que o amigo de infância tinha passado quando retornou para Hong Kong sem as cartas Clow.

Outro ancião, mais novo que Fu Wang, mas tinha um semblante duro e uma presença desagradável, aproximou-se e trocou algumas palavras irritadas com Fu Wang em mandarim antes que ele pudesse responder. Depois voltou-se para Sakura, encarando-a com os olhos semicerrados. 'Simples. Que ela entregue as cartas para o clã, já que Xiao Lang falhou e agora está morto.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos e deu um passo a frente. Como ele se atrevia a insinuar que a culpa de Syaoran ter morrido era dela?

'Eu vim aqui apenas para prestar homenagem a Syaoran.' Ela declarou tremendo de raiva e se voltou para Yelan. 'Por favor, indique-me onde posso encontrar...' Ela fez uma pausa, custava ainda falar. '...o túmulo dele.'

'Não!' O homem sibilou. 'Não é permitido que concubinas visitem o túmulo dos membros do clã.'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos irritada. 'O quê?!' exclamou indignada.

Eriol também mostrou aversão ao que o homem falou. O homem se manteve indiferente à revolta deles. Os outros membros do clã comentavam algo entre eles, fazendo um murmurinho irritante.

Sakura apenas o fitou com o rosto duro. Já estava realmente de saco cheio de tudo aquilo, controlava-se para não invocar seus poderes e fazer com que engolissem cada palavra e cada pensamento que tinham de Syaoran.

O homem olhou para Sakura e franziu a testa. 'Não pense que só porque se deitou com ele tem os direitos de uma esposa.'

'Respeite a mulher de meu primo, Reyume!' Hyo Ling entrou como uma flecha no grande salão. Seu rosto mostrava toda a raiva que sentia ao presenciar tamanha falta de respeito para com a mulher que o primo tanto amava.

Meilyn apareceu logo atrás, mas estaqueou na porta observando todos os anciões reunidos. O chinês não se intimidou, parou a frente de Reyume com os olhos em chamas. 'Peça desculpas a ela agora!'

O homem riu. 'Agora deu para proteger a concubina do seu primo, Hyo Ling?'

'Peça desculpas. Agora!' Repetiu de forma baixa e mortal.

Sakura observou as costas do rapaz que tinha se colocado a sua frente, franziu a testa e se sentiu levemente desnorteada, alguma coisa na intromissão do marido de Meilyn tinha feito seu peito doer.

 _ **Life goes on  
**_ _(A vida continua)_

 _ **But I'm gone  
**_ _(Mas eu desapareço)_

 _ **'Cause I die  
**_ _(Porque eu morro)_

Tomoyo a segurou pelo braço, percebendo que a jovem cambaleou um pouco. 'Vamos embora, Sakura. Isto aqui é loucura.' A morena falou para a prima, sendo ignorada. 'Estes velhos são malucos.'

'Você irá me obrigar?' O ancião ainda perguntou em tom de desafio para o jovem chinês.

'Vamos resolver isso agora, então.' O rapaz falou, colocando-se em posição de luta.

Já estava cansado daqueles velhos e presenciar a falta de sensibilidade e respeito com que eles trataram a mulher que o primo amava fora a última gota. Acompanhara todo o sofrimento do primo por amor àquela mulher. Constatou todo o amor que os dois tinham um pelo outro quando fora para o Japão.

Não permitiria que a tratassem assim. Se Syaoran estivesse vivo, eles não teriam nem direito a dirigir um olhar à mestra das cartas, imagina falarem aquele monte de merda para ela. Estavam se prevalecendo porque o primo estava morto. Nem mesmo respeitavam que tivesse morrido para defender a todos de um maluco que planejava destruir o mundo.

'Você é um fedelho igual a Xiao Lang. Vou fazê-lo engolir estas palavras.' Reyume também se colocou em posição de luta.

Os anciões mantinham-se estáticos, observando os dois. Fu Wang se juntou a eles para assistir à luta. Com certeza, assistir a Reyume seria uma lição de obediência aos mais jovens.

Meilyn tentou intervir em vão, assim como Yelan. A jovem chinesa estava tão tensa com a situação de perigo do marido que não conseguiu nem cumprimentar os amigos.

Os dois antagonistas iniciaram o combate no salão com extrema violência, destruindo parte da mobília e dos objetos de decoração, mas logo estavam no imenso quintal da mansão Li.

Sakura estava pronta para invocar sua magia e ela mesma tirar o desaforo com o homem, mas foi impedida por Eriol. Não seria bom a jovem invocar seus poderes na frente dos anciões, despertaria mais a cobiça deles. Deveria deixar que o primo de Syaoran resolvesse a questão.

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

Meilyn beirava ao desespero vendo a luta dos dois. Reyume era o lutador mais experiente de todo o clã. O marido deveria estar muito fora de si e louco para desafiar o homem, que fora um de seus mestres durante o treinamento, para uma disputa daquelas. Tentou pedir que a tia intervisse, mas Yelan apenas balançou a cabeça informando que não poderia fazer nada agora que a questão estava sendo resolvida através de um combate. Ela sentiu o coração fisgar vendo o marido já com alguns ferimentos no corpo devido a luta.

'Admira-me sua atitude, Hyo Ling.' Reyume falou com desdém, observando o rapaz a sua frente. 'Desafiar-me para proteger a amante de seu primo é realmente vergonhoso para o clã.'

'Vocês não têm o mínimo respeito por Xiao Lang.' Falou entre os dentes. 'Estou cansado da arrogância e prepotência de vocês.'

'Acho que vou ter que ser mais incisivo em seu castigo por se rebelar contra o clã.' O homem falou com a voz fria. Ele fechou os olhos e uma poderosa espada se formou em suas mãos. 'Você servirá de exemplo.'

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

Hyo Ling arregalou os olhos, desviando dos ataques da arma mágica como pôde. Foi acertado duas vezes, fazendo a esposa gritar pelo seu nome e tentar se aproximar da luta. Meylin foi impedida por um dos anciões que a segurou.

'Agora chega.' Sakura falou levando a mão até o pingente para invocar sua magia. 'Este cara é um covarde!' Exclamou, mas estaqueou de repente ao sentir a presença tão familiar e amada. Arregalou os olhos, fitando Hyo Ling voltar a se levantar depois de receber mais um golpe de Reyume.

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

O rapaz sorriu de lado e encarou o homem enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria de um corte na boca. 'Sabe, Reyume, já estava com vontade de lhe dar uma surra há muito tempo. Pena que não tivemos oportunidade antes.'

O rapaz estendeu a mão para o lado e a esfera negra, tão conhecida de Sakura, voou em direção a mão dele. Jogou-a para cima duas vezes com a mão direita, encarando-o severamente.

Reyume franziu a testa, observando o rapaz com atenção e então arregalou os olhos, seu corpo tremeu e sentiu um calafrio. Não estava mais a frente de Hyo Ling.

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

O rapaz jogou a esfera mais alto e pegou a espada mágica materializada com a mão direita, passando-a para a esquerda antes de, finalmente, empunhá-la com as duas mãos.

'Vamos acabar logo com isso.' Ele falou, trincando os dentes. 'Vou fazê-lo engolir cada palavra que falou para Sakura.'

Sakura afastou-se de Tomoyo e deu um passo a frente, sentindo os olhos arderem. Em volta do corpo de Hyo Ling ela conseguia ver a aura esverdeada de Syaoran e os movimentos que o rapaz tinha feito ao invocar a espada mágica eram os mesmos que já tinha visto o namorado executar tantas e tantas vezes antes de uma batalha.

'Syaoran...' O nome amado saiu de seus lábios, reconhecendo-o.

Eriol franziu a testa, pois, assim como Yelan, ele conseguia ver claramente o espírito de Syaoran agindo no corpo do primo.

 _ **Without you  
**_ _(Sem você)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do capítulo:**_ _Without You (Jonathan Larson - RENT OST)_

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Muitos podem pensar que a Sakura está OoC neste capítulo comparando ao anime CCS, mas gente… pensem que ela cresceu. Passou por um monte de problemas e desafios, perdas, teve que fazer decisões difíceis… as pessoas amadurecem, mudam… ela continua de certa forma otimista, mas agora está procurando maneiras de tornar real o que quer. Correr atrás. Ela está certa ou errada? Enfim… ela não é uma heroína sem defeitos._

 _Olha, para quem está achando que vai rolar cena de Ghost! Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva e o barro da roda de oleiro, okay?_

 _Sei que maltratei muita gente no capitulo passado… mas acreditem… foi difícil para mim também._

 _Beijos e até a próxima semana._

 _Kath_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Ô, produção! Eu escrevo minhas notas aqui agora, é? Ah, então, está bem._

 _Eu acho que não fui a única a estranhar as atitudes da Sakura nesse capítulo. Ela chegou a me dar medo em algumas partes, embora em outras eu tenha sentido vontade de entrar na cena e socar algumas pessoas… Realmente, perder o Syaoran parece ter quebrado alguma coisa dentro dela e a deixou bastante desequilibrada – o que explica o título do capítulo. Que fiquem registrados nos autos: Eu odeio os anciões do clã Li. Bando de abutres nojentos! Na verdade isso é um insulto aos abutres… Gente, e o que foi aquilo no final? Sério mesmo que Reyume ia usar magia contra alguém que não pode se defender? Ainda bem que Syaoran incorporou no Hyo Ling… Espero ver aquele monte de lixo receber o que merece._

 _Isso aí! Até o próximo capítulo._

 _Yoru._

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Afe… eu nem consigo imaginar os sentimentos da Sakura, é muito amor… Dá para entender algumas decisões erradas e loucas dela, mas é mais a cara, do que imagino a Sakura fazer, que é partir para a ação… fazer algo contra o que ela acredita, não deveria ter acontecido._

 _Eu odeio esse clã… nossa, como a Kath consegue fazer a gente querer entrar na história e bater em cada um desses anciões... ô velhos chatos..._

 _Meio Ghost o final..kkkkk_

 _Rô_


	17. Pavilhão das Peônias

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Pavilhão das Peônias**

'Agora chega.' Sakura falou, levando a mão até sua chave para invocar sua magia. Não tinha como ficar ali parada vendo o primo de Syaoran levar uma surra para protegê-la. Ela não precisava ser protegida. Se Syaoran não tivesse aquela mania de querer resolver tudo sozinho, talvez ainda estivesse ao lado dela e não morto. 'Este cara é um covarde.' Falou já puxando o pingente.

Estava pronta para intervir quando sentiu a presença tão amada se manifestar. Arregalou os olhos, inicialmente pensando que tinha se deixado enganar por estar na mansão Li, mas não, não era isso. Ela conseguiria distinguir aquela presença em qualquer lugar do mundo. Sorriu sem querer, sentindo os olhos arderem. Observou Hyo Ling se levantar devagar, depois de ter recebido mais um violento golpe de Reyume.

'Sabe, Reyume, já estava com vontade de lhe dar uma surra há muito tempo. Pena que não tivemos oportunidade antes.' Ouviu o chinês falar, com um tom de deboche conhecido, enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria do canto dos lábios.

O rapaz estendeu a mão ao lado e a esfera negra tão conhecida da feiticeira voou em direção a mão dele. Jogou-a para cima duas vezes com a mão direita, brincando com ela enquanto encarava Reyume. Jogou, então, a esfera mais alto e pegou a espada mágica materializada com a mão direita, passando-a para a esquerda antes de, finalmente, empunhá-la com ambas as mãos.

'Vamos acabar logo com isso.' Ele falou trincando os dentes. 'Vou fazer você engolir cada palavra que falou para Sakura.'

Sakura afastou-se de Tomoyo e deu um passo a frente sentindo o coração acelerar de forma louca, como se estivesse participando de uma maratona. Em volta do corpo de Hyo Ling, ela conseguia ver a aura esverdeada de Syaoran. Os movimentos que o rapaz tinha feito agora, ao invocar a espada mágica, eram os mesmos que já tinha visto o namorado fazer tantas e tantas vezes a sua frente.

'Syaoran...' O nome amado saiu de seus lábios, reconhecendo-o.

Eriol franziu a testa, pois, assim como Yelan, ele conseguia ver claramente o espírito de Syaoran agindo no corpo do primo. Não era para ele estar fazendo isso. O amigo deveria estar no paraíso, descansando da vida terrível que teve, e não ficar se envolvendo nos assuntos terrenos, principalmente fazendo aquele tipo de interferência. Aquilo não acabaria bem.

Olhou para os lados e verificou que vários membros da família Li estavam em volta, observando o que estava acontecendo no pátio principal da mansão. Era o normal, já que uma luta entre Reyume e Hyo Ling chamaria muito atenção. E, no fundo, era o que os anciões queriam; que todos observassem o poder que eles tinham, fazendo, assim, com que todos os temessem, principalmente os mais jovens para que fossem mais facilmente manipulados.

Reyume franziu a testa observando o rapaz. 'Então você resolveu dar as caras, Xiao Lang. Sabe muito bem que este tipo de interferência não é permitida, não é? Isso é coisa dos Taos.'

'E você tem muito medo deles, não é?' Comentou de forma debochada.

O homem riu. 'Fez este estardalhaço todo só porque não gostou do que eu falei para sua amante? Você é um fraco sentimental.'

O rapaz balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Acho que vou ter que quebrar seus dentes para que aprenda a tratá-la com mais respeito.'

O homem avançou em direção ao rapaz que desviou dos golpes sem muito esforço. As duas espadas se chocaram com fúria, fazendo os dois oponentes se deslocarem pela área livre e obrigando quem estava presente a se afastar, abrindo espaço. Os anciões entreolharam-se preocupados, agora a luta tinha ficado equilibrada demais. Não se lembravam de Xiao Lang alguma vez ter lutado em pé de igualdade contra o ancião. Reyume avançou, novamente, tentando golpear o jovem que segurou seu pulso.

Syaoran virou-se de costas, atingindo o homem com uma cotovelada no peito e outra no rosto. Soltou-lhe o pulso, observando-o cambalear para trás. Rodou a espada na mão de forma experiente e, não dando tempo para que se recuperasse, avançou para uma nova sequência de golpes.

'Ainda não quebrei todos os seus dentes.' O rapaz comentou de forma fria.

Meilyn olhava para o marido lutando daquela forma sem conseguir entender. Nunca tinha visto magia se manifestar nele, mas agora o via lutando de forma segura e muito semelhante ao primo morto. O que estaria acontecendo? O ancião que a segurava estava tremendo ao ver a demonstração de força se reverter em humilhação para o grupo de anciões. Conseguiu se desvencilhar e parou perto da tia que também tinha os olhos vidrados no combate a sua frente.

'O que está acontecendo, tia?'

Ela não respondeu. A jovem olhou para os visitantes e arregalou os olhos observando os olhos da jovem ruiva brilhando de forma magnífica. Eriol estava com o rosto sério e ela percebeu que ele segurava o braço de Sakura para evitar que a jovem intervisse na luta travada a frente de todos. Desviou os olhos dos dois e observou quase toda a família rodeando-os, as irmãs de Xiao Lang apareceram com seus esposos e filhos sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela tremeu por dentro pensando que Hyo Ling não sairia vivo daquela luta. Os anciões nunca admitiriam passar tal vergonha na frente de toda a família. Levou suas mãos até a altura do peito e começou a rezar pela vida do marido.

Syaoran girou a espada a sua frente e voltou a golpear Reyume que agora se mantinha mais na defensiva. O homem tentou se afastar, mas o rapaz não permitiu e, novamente, as espadas se chocaram numa sequência violenta de golpes faiscantes.

'Está mais forte.' Reyume falou, tentando limpar o sangue que escorria da boca.

'Agora estamos numa luta justa.' Retrucou e voltou a golpeá-lo e, no fundo, sentia-se irritado porque o homem só fugia.

Novamente lutaram por alguns minutos até Syaoran, com um golpe das pernas, fazer o homem cair no chão. Observou Reyume se levantar com extrema dificuldade e franziu a testa. Ele tinha sido um dos seus principais algozes quando criança. Tinha vontade de se vingar dele pelo que tinha feito, mas nada o deixara mais irado do que a falta de respeito com que tratou a sua Sakura. Assim que o homem se levantou, deu dois passos a frente, golpeando-o com fúria e fazendo-o novamente ir ao chão para, dessa vez, não se levantar mais.

Sentiu o perigo se aproximar e a magia dos anciões se elevar rapidamente. Virou o rosto e arregalou os olhos, vendo a enorme esfera de energia se aproximar dele para atingi-lo, quando aos seus pés a mandala mágica em forma de octógono baguá, com o simbolo do Yin-Yang ao centro, brilhou de forma esplêndida e Escudo se materializou em torno de seu corpo, protegendo-o do golpe traiçoeiro.

Virou o rosto e fitou Sakura que também tinha sua mandala sob seus pés e sorriu para ela. Eles eram sempre uma dupla, não?

Quem tinha algum poder mágico poderia ver as duas presenças aumentarem de forma estupenda. Eriol soltou o braço de Sakura que deu dois passos a frente ainda com a mandala brilhante aos seus pés. Ela pegou as cartas e as jogou para o alto.

'Vão.' Ordenou.

As cartas voaram em direção ao corpo de Hyo Ling, fazendo todos olharem embasbacados para o que estava acontecendo.

'As cartas!' Fu Wang gritou. 'Pegem-nas! Agora!' Ordenou aos mais jovens que estavam olhando, ainda perplexos, o desenrolar dos eventos.

Eles se aproximaram de Hyo Ling, tentando alcançar as cartas que rodavam ao redor dele enquanto a magia fluía de seu corpo.

A jovem feiticeira sorriu ao ver a aura verde esmeralda circular o corpo do rapaz de forma incrível. Assim como ela, todos os outros detentores de magia podiam perceber e temer aquele poder.

'Você quer tanto assim as cartas, Fu Wang?' Syaoran perguntou, sorrindo de lado. 'Vou dar uma amostra delas para você então. Esta é Bosque.'

A carta se manifestou, fazendo com que árvores e plantas surgissem da terra e, com seus galhos, aprisionassem alguns homens do clã que se aproximavam na tentativa de pegar as lâminas mágicas.

'Estas daqui são Vento e Água.' Invocou mais duas, atingindo outros que se aproximavam do rapaz pelas costas.

'Esta é uma das minhas preferidas... Tempestade.' Invocou e a carta reteve mais um grupo que tentava atacá-lo. 'Ah, e tem Flutuação.' Dois dos anciões foram suspensos e entraram em desespero ao se verem com as pernas pro ar. 'Tem Areia também.' A carta se manifestou atingindo três homens que se aproximavam de Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo.

Eriol observou o rapaz manipulando as Cartas sem problema. Olhou para sua sucessora que tinha o rosto sereno. Ela mesma poderia ter feito isto, mas estava tão ligada ao rapaz que sabia da importância de ser ele a utilizá-las. Talvez ela não tivesse certeza, nem ideia do que aquilo causaria dentro da família, mas tinha a intuição de que seria muito mais humilhante para os velhos anciões verem o rapaz utilizando-as.

'Sakura...' O inglês sussurrou, chamando a atenção da jovem que o fitou rapidamente.

'Eu já disse isso antes, Eriol. As cartas sempre foram nossas.'

'Isso… isso não é possível.'

'Olhe... e conclua.' Falou, fazendo um gesto para que o rapaz continuasse a ver o corpo de Hyo Ling controlando os lâminas mágicas.

'Existem umas bem interessantes... hum...' Syaoran continuava explicando, mas fez uma pausa. 'Algumas são apenas para pessoas especiais, se é que vocês me entendem.' Falou sorrindo e virando-se para Sakura. 'Flor.'

A jovem desviou os olhos dele e viu-se envolvida por nadeshikos. Ela sorriu para ele e limpou o rosto molhado, não queria que ele a visse chorando.

'Ah, sim... tem outras bem legais às quais vocês nunca deram muita importância, mas...' Ele olhou para as lâminas que flutuavam ao seu redor esperando por sua ordem. Sorriu de forma debochada. 'Kerberus, adora esta… Bolhas.' A carta se manifestou, atingindo os velhos anciões que se viram envolvidos por uma espuma borbulhante. Alguns deles se contorciam enquanto riam e tentavam inutilmente invocar alguma magia para interromper o poder da carta. 'E Doces, claro!' Invocou, fazendo aparecer nas mãos de seus sobrinhos e das outras crianças as guloseimas. Sorriu ao reparar nos olhos delas assustados, mas brilhantes ao ver os doces em suas mãos.

Depois voltou a fitar os anciões que estavam com as roupas molhadas e envoltos em bolhas. Ele tinha, literalmente, humilhado a todos e sabia disto, mas não tinha como simplesmente perder aquela oportunidade de mostrar aos outros que aqueles velhos não eram deuses e que não precisavam seguir as ordens deles como se fossem inatingíveis. Estava fazendo aquilo para tentar libertar todos os jovens do seu Clã.

'Então... você sempre teve domínio das cartas, Xiao Lang.' Um dos anciões falou, parando perto do rapaz. 'Você foi um teimoso idiota! Sempre pôde pegá-las e não o fez!'

'Responda-me, velho, por que eu as pegaria para vocês?'

O ancião o fitou com raiva. 'Você nunca respeitou o clã.'

'Eu sempre respeitei os ideias de meu pai no clã. Não as decisões idiotas de vocês.' Retrucou.

'Estas cartas…' O homem apontou para as lâminas que circulavam o espírito do rapaz. 'Elas deveriam ter sido trazidas para nós, mas você, com sua arrogância e teimosia, nunca as trouxe.'

'Elas nunca foram minhas.'

'Elas sempre foram nossas.' Li ouviu a voz de Sakura, que parou ao lado dele, encarando os velhos.

A magia dos dois movimentava-se em alta velocidade pelo ambiente aberto. As cartas voltaram todas para as formas de lâminas e circulavam os dois que se fitavam. Sakura olhava para o rosto do marido de Meilyn com o cenho franzido. Gostaria de ver o rosto do amado, mas sabia que ele estava ali.

Syaoran estendeu a mão e as cartas repousaram sobre ela. As duas mandalas estavam sobrepostas. As auras mágicas dos dois tinham se expandido tanto que estavam praticamente unidas.

Eriol franziu a testa, notando como o poder mágico dos dois aumentava quando estavam próximos, mesmo em planos espirituais diferentes. Além disso, a presença de sua sucessora estava equilibrada e forte, como sempre fora antes da morte de Syaoran.

'Como o Yin-Yang.' Ouviu a voz de Yelan ao seu lado. A senhora estava, provavelmente, observando o mesmo que ele.

'Acho que tem razão.' Concordou. 'Isso não tinha sido previsto nas profecias.'

'Ou, talvez, nós não soubemos interpretá-las.' A senhora falou, ainda admirando os dois jovens a sua frente.

'Talvez… talvez o que aconteceu ainda não tenha sido o Caos.' Ele falou, engolindo em seco.

'Talvez… talvez…' A senhora repetiu, com evidente descontentamento quanto àquela incerteza.

Eriol desviou os olhos dela e voltou a fitar os amigos A magia que circulava os dois era tão forte que não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse.

'Obrigado.' Syaoran agradeceu de forma suave, entregando a Sakura as cartas. 'Cuide bem delas. Estão preocupadas com você, assim como eu.' Falou.

Sakura pegou as cartas da mão dele e as apertou contra o peito. 'Sinto demais a sua falta.'

'Eu também.' Falou e respirou fundo. Olhou para cima, pensando que deveria ir agora. Fechou os olhos, a mandala abaixo de seus pés desapareceu e o corpo de Hyo Ling caiu ao chão desacordado.

Sakura parou de sentir a presença do amado e fechou os olhos, controlando-se para não cair em desespero por, novamente, encontrar-se sozinha. Abaixou-se, apertando as cartas contra o peito sentindo as lágrimas nos olhos.

Eriol imediatamente notou um padrão errático tomar conta da aura da jovem feiticeira, tornando-a desequilibrada. O jovem mago deu uns passos a frente, vendo a bela aura, sempre rósea e por vezes multicolorida, tornar-se opaca e negra em alguns pontos. Franziu a testa não gostando do que estava percebendo. Era claro como o dia que a aura mágica de Sakura estava instável. Libra se manifestou, brilhando fortemente e expandindo sua presença para dissipar as manchas negras, na tentativa de manter a sua Mestra em equilíbrio.

'Precisamos ficar de olho nela.' Yelan falou também percebendo o mesmo que o mago.

'O que está acontecendo?' Ele perguntou com sincero desnorteio.

A senhora balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu não sei… mas não estou com um bom pressentimento. A ligação entre os dois é perigosa.'

Tomoyo estava parada ao lado dos dois, ouvindo o diálogo que transcorria. Era verdade que não tinha poderes mágicos para identificar este lance de aura mágica, mas ela amava sua prima com toda a sua alma e doía profundamente vê-la sofrendo daquela forma pela ausência do amado.

'Desculpe-me, senhora'. Ela chamou a atenção dos dois que a fitaram. 'Vocês fizeram de tudo para que eles dois não se amassem. Você…' Fitou Eriol '...fez de tudo para ela se sentir atraída por Yukito.' Eriol sentiu-se, novamente, incomodado pela lembrança. Tomoyo voltou-se para Yelan. 'E eu me lembro bem do choro contínuo de Sakura depois do último telefonema dela para tentar falar com Syaoran. Mesmo longe, ela pressentia e sofria infinitamente sabendo que havia algo errado acontecendo com ele quando retornou para Hong Kong.' Yelan sentiu o olhar de reprovação da jovem e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos pensando que ela estava certa. Tomoyo continuou. 'E, apesar de tudo que vocês fizeram, mesmo assim, eles nunca deixaram de se amar…' Ela fez uma pausa, olhando com sobriedade para os dois magos. 'Acho que vocês ficam tão ligados na questão da magia e esquecem do fator humano. Esquecem que Sakura e Syaoran estão unidos por um sentimento único: o amor.'

Eriol arregalou os olhos fitando a amiga de infância. Tomoyo não tinha magia, não tinha poderes, mas era, muitas vezes, mais sábia que todos eles. Ela tinha total razão. O que unia os dois feiticeiros tão poderosos, era nada mais nada menos, do que o sentimento mais humano.

A jovem morena passou entre eles e caminhou devagar em direção a sua adorada prima. Faria o que sempre fez, tentaria consolá-la.

Meilyn estava ao lado do marido, que se encontrava desacordado. Olhou para o lado, vendo a amiga, ajoelhada e abraçada às suas cartas. Ela tinha ideia de como Sakura estava sofrendo com a morte do primo. Não fora justo, depois que eles estavam juntos e felizes, serem separados assim e, agora, de forma definitiva. Não era mais uma separação de espaço físico, era uma separação de planos espirituais. Sakura sabia que nunca mais veria Syaoran. Não poderia ter mais esperanças sobre isso.

A chinesa se abaixou, pegando o rosto do marido e beijando-o com carinho. Estava irritada pela atitude dele de se colocar em perigo daquela forma para defender Sakura, mas também, orgulhosa demais. Abraçou-o com amor e rezou para que nunca passasse pelo sofrimento que a amiga vivia. Um dos cunhados de Xiao Lang se aproximou, oferecendo ajuda para levar Hyo Ling e tratar os ferimentos que tinha pelo corpo. Informou que já mandaram chamar o médico do clã para atendê-lo. Meilyn aceitou a ajuda.

Syaoran tinha conseguido atingir seu objetivo. Os jovens e as crianças olhavam com desconfiança para os anciões que blasfemavam irritados pela sessão de humilhação que sofreram. Estavam encharcados e bem longe da compostura autoritária e arrogante de antes. Dois rapazes foram até Reyume que ainda estava desacordado depois da surra que levou de Syaoran atuando no corpo de Hyo Ling.

Tomoyo se aproximou de Sakura, ajoelhou-se a sua frente e tocou de leve o ombro da amiga chamando a atenção dela. A ruiva abraçou-a sem controlar os soluços. A morena a apertava forte em seus braços enquanto pedia para ela se acalmar.

Eriol se aproximou das amigas e olhou para Yelan. Eles sabiam que aqueles eventos teriam desdobramentos dentro do Clã, mas talvez estivesse mesmo na hora.

A matrona, no entanto, estava mais preocupada com a pequena voz dentro dela alertando que havia mais com o que se preocupar além da situação de sua família. Ela sentia que o mundo ainda estava em perigo. Os anciões estavam mais preocupados em se esconder da imensa vergonha que passaram do que em perceber a alteração da energia do pilar deste universo. Alguma coisa precisava devolver-lhe o equilíbrio. E ela tinha uma ideia do quê. Apenas não sabia ainda o como...

Abaixou o rosto observando Tomoyo ajoelhada no chão com Sakura em seus braços. A jovem feiticeira amava demais seu filho. Desde que colocara os olhos nela, quando ela tinha dez anos de idade, percebera a ligação que existia entre ela e Syaoran, mesmo que ele se mostrasse completamente irritadiço toda vez que ela tocava no assunto. Ela precisou mandar que ele apresentasse Hong Kong para a menina a fim de protegê-la de Madoushi que estava atrás da jovem na época.

Era sua obrigação, agora, tentar ajudar a amada de seu filho. Se ele estivesse vivo eles estariam juntos. Syaoran, em seu último telefonema, tinha revelado sua intenção de permanecer no Japão. Ele, inclusive, gostaria que ela fosse para lá também, por receio de alguma retaliação dos anciões devido sua decisão de abandonar o Clã. Não houve tempo de seu pequeno lobo concretizar seus objetivos. Ela respirou fundo e sentiu os olhos arderem. Não era uma mulher de chorar, era dura, como deveria ser, por causa da posição que ocupava. Engoliu o bolo que se formava na sua gargante. Sakura agora era sua responsabilidade. A senhora respirou fundo e olhou para a reencarnação de Clow.

'Vocês ficam aqui em casa. São meus hóspedes.' Ela declarou, já ordenando às filhas que preparassem os quartos de hóspedes.

'Mas mãe…' Fuutie falou receosa, olhando para os poucos anciões que ainda estavam no pátio esbravejando. A maioria já tinha sumido da vista de todos.

Yelan olhou de forma tão séria para a filha que esta se afastou acompanhando as irmãs, para cumprirem as ordens da mãe. Yelan voltou-se para o trio e encarou Eriol. 'Não aceito recusa, senhor Hiiraguizawa.' O rapaz concordou com um gesto.

* * *

'Então você já tinha percebido aquela instabilidade antes?' Yelan perguntou para Eriol antes de beber um gole de chá.

Estavam em um dos cômodos da enorme mansão Li. O mais difícil fora convencer Tomoyo a ficarem na residência. A morena achou que era loucura, considerando a forma como foram recebidos, mas Sakura havia concordado. A verdade era que a jovem ruiva concordaria com tudo que lhe desse alguma sensação de estar próxima a Syaoran.

Por fim, ficaram na residência, em dois quartos de hóspedes, já que Tomoyo só aceitou com a condição de dormir no mesmo quarto de Sakura e, é claro, trancando todas as portas e janelas durante a noite. Se pudesse, nem dormiria para ficar de guarda cuidando da amiga enquanto esta estivesse a dormir. A morena tinha impressão de que um assassino sanguinário entraria a qualquer momento no quarto, pronto para arrancar as cartas da amiga e matá-la.

Sakura percebeu isso e fora obrigada a usar Sono para fazer a jovem dormir ou era bem capaz de Tomoyo realmente fazer serão.

'Sim…' Eriol respondeu, soltando o ar lentamente e encarando a senhora. 'Já tinha percebido antes, mas pensei que tinha sido…' Ele reteve-se, envergonhado demais em falar que estava alcoolizado na situação. '...que tinha sido apenas imaginação minha.' Concluiu.

'Ela está desnorteada.'

'Sim, desde que Li partiu.'

A senhora deu um longo suspiro. 'Isso não estava previsto. O guardião e o Pilar não deveriam estar ligados desta maneira.'

'Não. Quando eu…' Ele fez uma breve pausa. '...soube das intensões de Muy Shyrai, eu fiz de tudo para impedir o Caos que se instalaria com o retorno dele do mundo das trevas.'

Yelan o fitou de forma profunda. 'Será que não foram as ações de Clow que criaram o cenário para o Caos?'

Eriol franziu a testa. Soube que ela mediu as palavras, principalmente, por causa do cuidado em falar que Clow, e não ele, tinha feito algo. 'Como assim?'

'O Caos é o desequilíbrio da interface entre todos os universos. Talvez o que Muy Shyrai tenha aberto fosse apenas uma brecha entre o mundo das trevas e o nosso universo.'

Eriol tremia enquanto acompanhava o raciocínio da senhora, ela tinha uma certa razão nas suas conclusões. Sentiu o coração disparar e o sangue correr rápido por suas veias. Será que ela estava certa? Será que, no final, ele é quem tinha criado a situação perfeita para se criar a instabilidade dos universos que culminaria no Caos?

Yelan percebeu que o rapaz estava nervoso, mas precisava continuar. 'Talvez a tentativa de Clow de proteger a todos dos ideais de Muy Shyrai tenha criado a situação que geraria o caos dos universos.'

'Quando deu a responsabilidade do pilar para sua sucessora.' Ele concluiu de forma penosa. 'É responsabilidade demais para uma só pessoa. Principalmente se esta não estiver devidamente preparada, como haviam me alertado. Eu pensei… pensei que a passagem pelo juízo final por Yue seria capaz de evitar isto.' Ele respirou novamente de forma pesada. 'Porém… o juízo final testa apenas as habilidades mágicas não… não a capacidade de controlar este poder.'

'Exatamente.' Yelan concluiu. 'É poder demais para uma só pessoa.'

'Sim.' Concordou tirando os óculos do rosto e pressionando o polegar e o indicador nos olhos. 'Droga.'

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Yelan repousou a xícara num móvel ao seu lado e suspirou.

'Xiao Lang tem que voltar.' Declarou, fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos de forma assustada.

'Ele está morto!' Exclamou encarando a senhora de forma interrogativa. 'Ele não pode voltar.'

'Se ele não voltar, ela não conseguirá se equilibrar. Nossa missão é controlá-la até que ele consiga.' A senhora falou de forma serena. 'Ele vai encontrar uma forma de fazê-lo.'

Eriol abriu a boca duas vezes tentando falar algo, mas não conseguia. O que aquela senhora tinha lhe dito era simplesmente impossível. Fechou os olhos de forma dolorida novamente e abriu-os, encarando-a duramente.

'Isso é impossível. Sakura aprenderá a se controlar. Ela precisa fazer isso.'

'Acho que você não entendeu ainda o que está acontecendo, rapaz. Até mesmo a senhorita Daidouji, que não possui qualquer poder mágico, já concluiu de forma óbvia.' O rosto da senhora era sério, ela não estava brincando ou estava louca como ele inicialmente pensou ao ouvir a afirmação de que o filho teria que voltar. 'Clow subestimou o maior poder e o mais humano sentimento: o amor.'

O rapaz se levantou irritado. 'Isso é loucura! Sakura saberá aceitar a morte de Syaoran. Com o tempo ela aceitará que ele não está mais aqui e seguirá sua vida normalmente.'

'Você tem certeza disto?' Ela o interrompeu com a voz serena. Eriol desviou o olhar dela, fitando um ponto distante qualquer.

'Ela precisa. Ela não é a primeira pessoa a perder seu companheiro. Existem várias viúvas no mundo e nenhuma delas enlouqueceu.'

'Várias delas enlouqueceram...' Yelan o corrigiu. 'Mas nenhuma delas tinha o poder de equilíbrio do universo dentro do peito.'

Encararam-se de forma dura por um longo tempo. Eriol sabia que a senhora poderia estar com a razão. Ele fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro como se parte de sua alma tivesse saído junto com o ar, o que de forma irônica era verdade, sentia que parte de sua força vital estava lhe deixando, tamanho o remorso que sentia por suas decisões equivocadas. Novamente, o seu erro fora subestimar os sentimentos humanos.

'Inferno!' Gritou pegando o objeto mais próximo de si e jogando com força no chão.

Yelan não se abalou com a explosão, observou o rapaz tremendo e tentando se controlar.

Clow tinha sido, no final, corrompido pela sua arrogância em achar que poderia prever tudo, controlar tudo. Ele realmente era o responsável pela situação que estavam vivendo agora, colocando em risco toda a existência do universo ao qual faziam parte e quem sabe de quantos outros universos. Tentando proteger o universo contra a loucura de Shyrai, ele criou, justamente, a situação que o ex-pupilo tanto queria. De certa forma, era até irônico concluir isso. 'Não era a minha intenção.' Ele falou, afinal, com os punhos fechados e a voz controlada.

'Tenho certeza que não. Além disso… Clow não foi o único a tomar esta decisão. Lembre-se que ele fez isso com o suporte de todos do Círculo.' Ela o lembrou bem.

'Todos do Círculo concordaram em passar o poder do pilar deste universo para a minha sucessora.'

'Exatamente.'

'Eu os convenci que ela seria a única capaz de controlar o caos.' Ele falou.

'E você estava certo. Ela é a única a conseguir controlá-lo, pois ela é a única a provocar o caos.'

'Eu interpretei errado o que eu vi.' O rapaz concluiu de forma amarga.

'Todos os detentores de magia da época concluíram o mesmo. Lembre-se que foi uma decisão tomada por todos.'

'Mas fora Clow… Eu, quem os convenceu!' Falou com o tom de voz um pouco mais alto.

'Você, novamente, está acreditando que tem o poder de tudo, rapaz.' Yelan repreendeu-o. 'Clow poderia argumentar, mas a decisão coube a todos. Não banque o soberano. Não foi uma decisão de Clow, foi uma decisão do Círculo e dos mais poderosos detentores de magia da época. De todos os tipos de magia existentes.'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Ouviram bater levemente na porta e a senhora mandou que entrassem. Shiefa adentrou o ambiente e percebeu a tensão entre os dois. Olhou para os cacos de um vaso valiosíssimo no chão e estranhou, mas não ousou comentar. Perguntou se a mãe gostaria de um pouco mais de chá e a senhora confirmou.

'A senhorita Kinomoto já chegou?' A senhora perguntou para Shiefa que lhe servia o chá. Tinha percebido o deslocamento da presença da jovem pela casa.

'Sim. Ela a está esperando.' Shiefa respondeu.

'Esperando?'

'Ela gostaria de ir ver Xiao Lang… quer dizer… ela gostaria de ir ao cemitério.' Estendeu a xícara para a mãe que a pegou, ainda observando a filha. 'Acho que ela está com receio de causar algum problema para o clã… bem, depois do que Reyume falou para ela.'

A senhora tomou um longo gole da bebida quente. 'Ela está apenas me esperando para ir junto. Seu irmão fez a manobra de vir a Terra e deixar bem clara a posição dela como companheira dele.' A senhora deixou a bebida de lado e se levantou, encarando Eriol que estava num dos cantos remoendo as conclusões que tiraram. 'Não vou mais fazê-la esperar.' Falou retirando-se da sala acompanhada pela filha.

Eriol permaneceu ainda no aposento olhando para o vazio. Como havia sido tão estúpido em achar que realmente tinha o controle de tudo por causa de suas previsões. Yelan tinha razão, ele tinha sido corrompido por sua própria arrogância e autoconfiança exacerbada.

O celular tocou dentro de seu bolso, tirou o aparelho e leu o nome da esposa no visor com a foto dela sorrindo no dia do casamento dos dois. Ficou um tempo observando o aparelho tocar de forma insistente enquanto admirava o rosto belo e sereno da esposa. Ela sabia que ele estava sofrendo apesar da enorme distância física entre os dois. Fechou os olhos de forma dolorida e apertou o botão para ignorar a ligação, não queria falar com ninguém naquela hora. Na verdade, queria nunca ter existido, nem como Eriol Hiiraguizawa e muito menos como Reed Clow.

* * *

Sakura caminhava devagar ao lado de Yelan. Não trocaram muitas palavras, apenas os cumprimentos por educação. Nas mãos da jovem havia uma belo arranjo de peônias. Tinha comprado-as hoje pela manhã quando passeou pela cidade com Tomoyo. Sentiu-se obrigada a sair com ela, pois sabia que a prima estava uma pilha de nervos por preocupação. Sentia-se péssima por saber que estava fazendo a jovem morena chegar quase ao seu limite de esgotamento mental. Não queria ser uma preocupação constante para Tomoyo. Acordou aquela manhã decidida a sair com ela da mansão Li e passear por Hong Kong na tentativa de fazer a prima espairecer e quebrar aquele clima constantemente tenso.

Meilyn não pôde acompanhá-las, pois estava cuidando do esposo que ainda se recuperava da luta contra Reyume. Quando o rapaz acordou a primeira coisa que fez depois de abraçar, beijar e dizer que amava a esposa foi perguntar por Sakura e saber se ela estava bem. O rapaz fora muito gentil e se desculpou pela maneira como a jovem fora recebida pelo clã. Ele não tinha culpa. Estava naquela cama todo machucado, justamente por tê-la defendido dos insultos dos anciões, mas mesmo assim se desculpou. Ainda perguntou se Reyume tinha se desculpado formalmente e a jovem ruiva tentou fazer o rapaz esquecer daquela ideia. Não se importava com o que falassem dela, não estava ali para tomar para si o título de viúva de Syaoran. Estava ali para outros propósitos.

Sakura pensou que realmente havia se enganado com relação ao marido de Meilyn. Era verdade que o primeiro encontro dos dois, quando ele invadira seu dormitório estudantil para buscar a amiga chinesa daquela forma, fez com que a impressão de Sakura sobre ele ficasse bem distorcida. Ele era ciumento. Assim como Syaoran era ciumento em relação a ela. Isso deveria ser característica predominante do DNA da família chinesa.

A jovem apertou mais forte as flores que tinha nas mãos. O perfume delas era maravilhoso. As flores eram grandes e majestosas.

'Você conhece a Ópera "Pavilhão das Peônias", de Tang Xianzu?' Yelan perguntou para a jovem, quebrando o silêncio. Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve e apertou as flores que trazia nas mãos. Balançou a cabeça indicando que não conhecia. 'Era uma das óperas favoritas de Xiao Lang.'

'Eu… eu não sabia.' Falou com os olhos ainda fixos nas flores.

'É da Dinastia Ming. O drama exalta a coragem dos jovens contra os costumes da sociedade confuciana feudal, especialmente contra o casamento arranjado.'

Sakura manteve-se em silêncio, será que Yelan achava que ela tinha escolhido as flores como alguma indireta com relação a isso?

'Peônia era a flor favorita dele…' A senhora comentou, mas reteve-se por alguns segundos. 'Acho que depois das Cerejeiras'. Completou sorrindo de leve.

Sakura soltou um suspiro incomodada. Detestava quando falavam de Syaoran no passado.

'Xiao Lang me falou, no nosso último telefonema, que ele não voltaria mais para China.'

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio.

'Ele nunca aceitaria um casamento arranjado como os anciões estavam já planejando para ele.'

Permaneceu em silêncio apertando o caule das flores em suas mãos. Ela sabia muito bem que já haviam escolhido uma noiva para ele.

'Por que ele a amava muito.' concluiu fazendo finalmente a jovem parar de andar. Ela engoliu em seco. O que Yelan estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Qual o motivo daquela conversa? Ela levantou o rosto desviando os olhos das flores e fitando a senhora, que também parou de caminhar, ao seu lado. Fitaram-se em silêncio por um longo tempo. 'Você precisa se equilibrar, Sakura.' Ela falou devagar.

'Do que está falando?' A jovem finalmente falou.

'Da sua dor.'

'Minha dor nunca vai passar.'

'Você acha que ele, vendo-a sofrer desta maneira, estará feliz?'

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, não estava entendendo o motivo daquela conversa com Yelan.

'Ele também está sofrendo com a sua ausência.' A senhora concluiu para a jovem.

'Eu…' Ela começou a falar tentando achar as palavras. 'Eu não consigo.' Apertou novamente as flores em suas mãos e voltou a caminhar. 'Eu simplesmente não consigo aceitar que ele se foi.'

Voltaram a caminhar, cruzando o cemitério e subindo a pequena colina. Yelan parou de caminhar e olhou para Sakura. 'É aquela.' Falou apontando para a lápide. 'Eu não posso ir. Pela tradição chinesa não posso prestar homenagem ao meu filho.' Sakura franziu a testa. 'Meilyn, que era a mais jovem, cuidou dos rituais de Xiao Lang.' Explicou sorrindo de leve. 'Isso não quer dizer que não possa rezar por ele em segredo.' Falou de forma suave.

Sakura desviou os olhos da senhora e começou a caminhar em direção a lápide que ela tinha indicado. Yelan ficou ali observando a jovem que se aproximou da lápide e depositou as flores junto à pedra. Franziu a testa observando novamente a presença mágica da jovem se manifestar. Cerrou os olhos com cuidado, tinha que prestar atenção a cada detalhe.

Sakura ajoelhou-se em frente a pedra talhada, não havia foto dele e ela não conseguia entender as inscrições que estavam gravadas na pedra fria. Olhou para o lado e depois para cima. Sentia-se estranhamente perdida, sem saber o que fazer. Não queria rezar por Syaoran, queria pedir que ele estivesse com ela e que não tivesse morrido.

Ponderou que isso poderia ser considerado egoísmo. Nunca havia se imaginado uma pessoa egoísta, mas também custava a aceitar a situação de que nunca mais poderia rever Syaoran. Por fim, sentou-se ao lado da lápide olhando para o alto da colina onde havia outras lápides, umas maiores que as outras, a do rapaz era bem discreta comparada com as outras. Isso se devia ao fato dele ter morrido jovem.

A morte e os rituais fúnebres chineses eram de acordo com a idade do morto. Syaoran era jovem, não era casado, não tinha filhos e ainda, pelo jeito, tinha uma situação bem complicada com os anciões. Surpreendia-se que o corpo não tivesse sido cremado e, sim, enterrado.

A jovem voltou a fitar o túmulo de Syaoran, pensou que tinha que aproveitar aquela oportunidade para procurar logo os Taos. Logo Eriol e Tomoyo começariam a insistir que voltassem para o Japão. Agora que já sabia com exatidão qual era o túmulo dele, tinha que passar para a segunda parte dos seus planos. Olhou a lápide novamente e sorriu de lado. Ele logo estaria ao lado dela, ela tinha certeza disto. Ela faria de tudo para que isso logo acontecesse.

'Sakura!' Yelan gritou se aproximando da jovem com o rosto assustado. 'O que está fazendo?' Ela perguntou.

A jovem olhou assustada para a senhora que parou ao seu lado. 'Nada… estou apenas… rezando.' Mentiu.

'Não! Em que estava pensando? Sua aura…' Ela reteve-se, encarando a jovem seriamente. 'No que estava pensando?' Repetiu a pergunta em tom baixo e controlado. A testa franzida mostrando que estava preocupada.

Sakura se levantou incomodada, Yelan já estava passando dos limites. 'Em nada! Estava rezando por Syaoran apenas. Não posso?' A jovem deu uma última olhada na lápide e uma olhada em volta para ter certeza de qual era quando viesse buscar o que precisava e se afastou da senhora com pressa.

Yelan foi ao encalço dela. 'Sua aura está com manchas!' Ela falou para a jovem que se voltou, encarando-a. Do que ela estava falando afinal? A senhora se aproximou dela novamente e a segurou pelos braços. 'Você não pode fazer o que está pensando.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Será que ela desconfiava? Mas como? Será que Yelan conseguia ler seus pensamentos? Será?! A senhora era uma maga poderosa, nunca soube exatamente qual a extensão dos poderes dela.

'Eu não estava pensando em nada!' Falou mais alto do que realmente gostaria. Desvencilhou-se das mãos da senhora e voltou a caminhar em direção a saída do cemitério. Yelan olhava atordoada para a aura da jovem, que antes sempre resplandecente, tornava-se opaca e manchada.

'Ela precisa estar com as cartas.' Reconheceu a voz do filho atrás de si. 'As cartas estão conseguindo repelir dela esta influência. Libra está se manifestando sem que ela solicite, tentando equilibrá-la de forma paliativa.' Ele esclareceu.

A senhora olhou para o lado onde estava o jovem espírito, também observando a jovem se afastar depressa.

'Ela não rezou, não foi?'

'Não.' Ele respondeu. 'Ela veio aqui apenas para ter certeza de que existia um corpo.'

'Então ela aceita que você está em outro plano.'

Syaoran meneou a cabeça. 'Não sei.' Ele respirou fundo. 'Mas acho que não.'

'Ela está desequilibrada.'

'Eu sei.' Respondeu. Já tinha percebido. Estava atrás de Sakura o tempo todo com medo dela fazer algo de que pudesse se arrepender terrivelmente depois. A fuga para o passado com o uso de Retorno, para estar próxima à versão dele do passado, já tinha demonstrado o desequilíbrio da jovem em decidir o que é certo e errado.

'Você tem que voltar.' Yelan falou, virando-se para o rapaz com o rosto duro. Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso. 'Se o pilar for corrompido, como parece que irá acontecer, aí sim o caos chegará a Terra.

'Peraí… Tem alguma coisa errada. Esse Caos não era aquele lance daquele maluco amigo do Hiiraguizawa?' O rapaz perguntou desnorteado.

'Acho que Clow interpretou errado suas previsões.' Yelan respondeu.

'Ela está certa.' Ouviram uma voz atrás dos dois. Eles se voltaram para trás onde um anjo havia aparecido. Estava com o semblante sério e tinha uma espada na cintura. Estranharam observar um ser celeste com uma arma. 'As coisas estão saindo do controle. Não podemos arriscar o equilíbrio do universo desta maneira.'

'E quem é você?' Li perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha

'Gabriel.' Ele respondeu. 'Assim como você é o guardião das trevas eu sou o guardião dos céus deste universo.'

'Hum… seu alter ego, Xiao Lang.' Yelan concluiu.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Não se simpatizaram de primeira.

'E o que está fazendo aqui?' Syaoran perguntou.

'Clow deu responsabilidade demais para um ser humano despreparado. Ela não consegue eliminar a influência negativa dos acontecimentos de sua vida e está se corrompendo. A energia dela logo será convertida em destruição.'

'Você está falando de Sakura?' Syaoran perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Você está é maluco!'

'Você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo.' Gabriel rebateu.

'Ela quase morreu para fechar aquela merda de portal e ninguém veio nos ajudar, agora ela é considerada o quê? A destruição e o caos! Vocês estão loucos!' Soltou irritado.

'É exatamente isso que está acontecendo, Xiao Lang. Clow previu o Caos de forma errada. Ele ficou tão receoso do poder de Muy Shiray que criou o pilar e deu poder demais para um ser humano. Sakura não está aguentando a pressão. Ela precisa de equilíbrio.' A senhora tentava esclarecer para o espírito do filho.

'Equilíbrio?' Syaoran perguntou sem entender. 'Do que diabos vocês dois estão falando?'

'Você é o equilíbrio dela. Você precisa voltar. Esta é a única maneira de deter o caos.'

'Na verdade é uma das maneiras. A outra é destruir o portador do pilar antes que o corrompa.' Gabriel falou sem rodeios.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos e foi até o anjo parando em frente a ele. 'Se encostar um dedo em Sakura eu te mato, está me ouvindo?'

'Eu não posso morrer.' Rebateu.

Li trincou os dentes. 'Eu juro que eu faço você querer estar morto.'

Gabriel rodou os olhos. 'Não vamos perder tempo com isso. Entenda que uma luta entre nós seria eterna. Não estou a fim de perder minha eternidade olhando para a sua cara.'

'Pois pode ter certeza que, se for para proteger Sakura, ficarei a eternidade lhe dando murros e olhando para sua cara feia.' Li respondeu.

'Vamos ser práticos. Tem uma outra maneira e é por isso que estou aqui.'

'Você tem que voltar, Xiao Lang.' Yelan repetiu, chamando a atenção dos dois.

'Diga-me, então, como é que eu posso voltar? O que eu mais desejo é voltar a ficar com Sakura.' Li respondeu abrindo os braços.

'Você não é o guardião do mundo das trevas? Então…' Gabriel falou, chamando a atenção do rapaz que franziu a testa começando a acompanhar o raciocínio do anjo.

'As brechas.' Ele sussurrou.

'Exatamente.' Concordou. 'Você, como um ser das trevas, receberá um corpo físico e poderá encontrar uma brecha que ligue o plano inferior ao seu universo. Não tem como você conseguir de onde está agora.'

Syaoran meneou a cabeça. 'É uma opção.'

'Só que, ao ir para lá, se conseguir voltar, não terá mais a natureza humana. Será um demônio.' Gabriel quis esclarecer tudo ao rapaz antes dele tomar uma decisão. 'Além disso, nada garante que conseguirá achar uma brecha. Pode passar a eternidade lá.'

'Isso não é uma opção.' Declarou seriamente, garantindo que não falharia. 'Se eu achar uma brecha, vocês não vão intervir?'

'Tem minha palavra que ninguém o perturbará. Até porque…' O anjo reteve-se por alguns segundos. 'Seu pior inimigo será você mesmo se ajustando a sua nova natureza.'

'Disso eu dou conta.' Ele falou determinado.

'Além disso…' O anjo encarou Yelan. 'Temos que ter um prazo. O pilar logo será corrompido.'

'Ele está falando da Sakura de novo?' Syaoran perguntou, olhando para a mãe que acenou positivo com a cabeça. Detestava quando se referiam a ela daquela maneira. Voltou-se para o anjo. 'Quanto tempo eu tenho?'

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve com o rosto mais duro, se fosse possível. 'Isso eu já não sei. Ela está evoluindo muito rápido.'

'Eu a controlarei até você conseguir, Xiao Lang.' Yelan falou decidida.

O anjo encarou a senhora. 'Sabe que, se não conseguir, terei que intervir.'

'Eu sei.' Olhou para o filho. 'Confie em mim. Eu a controlarei até você voltar.'

'Então…' O anjo falou olhando para os dois. 'Temos um acordo.'

 **Continua.**

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Oi! Este capitulo é especial para mim, porque aborda diretamente um outro tipo de "magia". A ideia é criar um ambiente mais amplo nesta história. Feiticeiros tem como intenção ser uma continuação direta do anime (após o filme "A carta selada"), mas não é necessário que fique restrito ao que foi abordado no anime, sempre é bom ampliar. Seja abordando outros temas, outras culturas, outras fontes de conhecimento. Sempre é bom usar a imaginação, não?_

 _E de todas as grandes coincidências desde o início deste ano quando voltei ao mundo dos fanfics, após mais de 10 anos, este capitulo foi um dos que me fez realmente pensar que "não existem coincidências" mesmo. Quando escrevi este capitulo tinha escolhido colocar na conversa entre Sakura e Yelan, além de um pouco da cultura chinesa que havia aprendido, sobre os rituais fúnebres e tal… também a respeito de "O Pavilhão das Peônias" que é uma ópera/história chinesa que fala sobre, entre outros problemas, os casamentos arranjados e depois, para iniciar a conversa, pensei na Sakura levar Peônias para o cemitério. Um tempo depois descobri que a flor preferida do Syaoran (segundo aquelas listagens de dados dos personagens) era justamente a peônia. Tudo bem… a peônia realmente é uma das flores mais famosas chinesas e tal… mas para quem não acredita em coincidências em alguns fatos particulares confesso que achei interessante e até mágico. Enfim… está aí o capitulo, espero que gostem dos rumos diferentes da história._

 _Estou tentando responder todos os reviews e mensagens, obrigada a todos que mandam. Sempre é bom saber o que os leitores estão pensando._

 _Um grande abraço e até a próxima semana._

 _Kath_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Eu adoro este capítulo! A luta de Syaoran contra o Reyume foi fenomenal. Ele manipulando as Cartas depois foi emocionante e infinitamente triste quando ele vai embora. Ver as cartas protegendo Sakura por conta própria com Libra equilibrando a aura de sua Mestra é muito fofo! Eu adoro a forma como os aspectos mágicos do descontrole da Sakura são trabalhados. A inconstância da aura e problemas que estão além do controle dela por causa da decisão de Clow e do Círculo dos Magos. É interessante como a história está ganhando corpo. Além disso, essa história da profecia ter sido interpretada de forma errônea e as decisões tomadas para evitar que as previsões se concretizassem acabarem levando, exatamente, para o que a profecia havia previsto… é algo que mexe muito comigo. E a Sakura continua na onda de me deixar com medo. Quero só ver o que ela está planejando… aiaiai…_

 _Até o próximo capítulo!_

 _Yoru._

 _ **Notas das Revisoras:**_

 _Eu gostei do Syaoran dando uma surra num dos anciões... Foi mágico..._

 _Discordando da autora, foi totalmente Ghost... A Sakura pode não ter visto o rostinho mega fofo do Syaoran, mas os dois interagiram muito... Momento lindo com as cartas... Também não iria gostar dela beijando o Hyo Ling... Coitada da MeiLing... kkkkkk_

 _A Sakura fica totalmente desequilibrada sem o Syaoran, e eu n falo como se fosse louca (só um pouquinho) eu digo, a magia dela parece sentir falta da magia do Syaoran para contrabalancear os poderes... É muito legal ver essa interação dos dois..._

 _Eu acho q a Kath deveria explodir os anciões... gente eles são muito sacanas, sanguessugas..._

 _A Sakura tendo altos planos loucos mirabolantes... Medo dela..._

 _E o Clow... É tudo culpa dele... Pira Clow/Eriol._

 _Adorei esse final... E volta para nós Syaoran._


	18. Bem-vindo ao Inferno

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Bem-vindo ao Inferno**

'Tem certeza?' Syaoran ouviu a pergunta às suas costas. Virou-se para trás e encontrou o rosto de Wei, fitando-o preocupado. 'Não acha que é muita loucura?'

'É a única forma.' Ele respondeu. Não podia negar que estava com receio do que teria que enfrentar, mas não tinha como ignorar que ele também precisava estar perto de Sakura.

Talvez o fato da jovem estar desequilibrada e aquela balela toda de que o caos atingiria a Terra fosse apenas desculpa para empurrá-lo ao que estava prestes a fazer. Queria voltar à vida que tinha antes de toda aquela loucura criada pelo ex-colega de Clow aparecer. Ele, pela primeira vez, estava verdadeiramente feliz em viver. Depois que passou pelo inferno nas mãos dos anciões do Clã por anos, aqueles meses que conviveu com Sakura tinham sido o verdadeiro paraíso para ele. Fora pouco tempo. Pouquíssimo tempo de felicidade. Queria mais.

'Você já está ciente de todos os riscos, suponho eu?' Gabriel perguntou. O anjo estava ao lado do rapaz, olhando para o portal que o levaria do paraíso para o inferno.

'Sim.' Ele respondeu decidido. Aquilo precisava ser feito. Estava preocupado apenas com o tempo que levaria para achar uma brecha. Virou-se para a figura celeste ao seu lado. 'Não vai me dar uma pista de como acho uma brecha?' Não custava nada perguntar.

Gabriel sorriu de lado. 'Eu nunca fui para o mundo das trevas. Não tenho a menor ideia.'

Syaoran ponderou que ele estava certo. 'É… não tem como ser mais complicado.' Soltou pensando no que faria.

'Não quero complicar mais a situação, mas preciso ser claro com você. Não tenho como esperar muito tempo. O pilar está cada vez mais corrompido.'

'Detesto quando você a chama assim.' Li falou incomodado.

O anjo sorriu, ele tinha razão. 'Desculpe-me.' Falou com sinceridade, continuou. 'Não posso esperar indefinidamente até você encontrar uma brecha. O que vai determinar meu tempo é o nível de corrupção da sua namorada.'

Ele respirou fundo. Também não gostaria de demorar muito tempo no mundo das trevas. 'Eu vou conseguir. Vai dar tudo certo.'

'Estarei torcendo por isso.' Gabriel falou e sorriu de leve. O anjo estendeu a mão para ele, mostrando a esfera negra. 'Acho que vai precisar disso aqui.'

Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu. Pegou a esfera negra e a jogou para o alto. 'Acho que sim. Obrigado.'

'Não tem de quê.'

Syaoran olhou novamente para o portal e depois para Wei. 'Eu acho que nunca o agradeci pelo que fez por mim, não é?'

O senhor sorriu para ele, colocando uma das suas mãos no ombro do rapaz. 'Não há necessidade de tal. Você foi o filho que não tive.'

'E você, o meu pai.'

'Estou orgulhoso de você. Tornou-se o homem que eu tinha certeza que seria.'

O rapaz sorriu sem graça, coçando a cabeça, não estava muito acostumado a momentos como aquele.

'Tenho certeza que conseguirá.' Wei falou com confiança.

Syaoran voltou-se novamente para o portal. 'Vamos lá.' Falou, começando a caminhar em direção a ele. Respirou fundo antes de cruzá-lo. Um clarão o cegou por alguns segundos, mas manteve o passo firme em direção ao seu destino. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, viu a tenebrosa paisagem do inferno.

'É isso aí, Syaoran Li. Bem vindo ao inferno.' Falou para si, olhando para os lados.

Li começou a caminhar pelo deserto, olhando para o céu em chamas. O rapaz pensou que o verão em Hong Kong nem se comparava com o calor que fazia. Ao horizonte, podia avistar alguns seres rastejando pelo chão em súplica. Franziu a testa, estranhando se sentir normal ao caminhar naquele lugar. Havia pensado que sofreria horrores, como se o corpo estivesse coberto de chamas, sofrimentos constantes… estas coisas que a literatura sobre o inferno sempre descrevia.

'Eu não estou sofrendo nada…' soltou olhando para suas mãos.

'Isso porque você tem poderes, oras!' Ouviu por trás de si, assustando-o.

Voltou-se e viu um enorme demônio humanoide. O corpo era revestido por escamas cinzas, suas mãos tinham garras enormes e seu cabelo era negro até a cintura, onde havia um enorme cinto de couro com um medalhão. Syaoran engoliu em seco vendo aquele monstro com, no mínimo, o dobro do seu tamanho. Franziu a testa pensando que seria pedir muito para ter um pouco mais de sorte ao ser recebido no mundo das trevas.

'Então os meus poderes permanecem, aqui?'

O monstro balançou a cabeçorra devagar. 'Você deve ser um feiticeiro para não sentir a atmosfera daqui. Um feiticeiro das trevas, com certeza. Muitos, mal conseguem se levantar e apenas rastejam.' Ele estreitou os olhos em Li inclinando-se levemente para frente para que seus rostos ficassem na mesma altura. 'Sim… seu poder é das trevas. E, pelo visto, é um guerreiro também, pois é bem petulante para me encarar nos olhos desta maneira. Se dará muito bem aqui… assassinos são muito bem-vindos pelo pessoal.'

'Não me diga.' Falou em tom sarcástico. Ponderou que realmente havia se tornado um assassino. Não era muito legal constatar isso. Olhou de um lado para o outro, desviando os olhos do monstro que se ergueu, mas que mantinha os olhos fixos nele. 'Pena que não pretendo ficar muito tempo por aqui.'

'E para onde pensa que vai, garoto?'

Syaoran voltou a encarar o monstro, não custava perguntar. 'Já ouviu falar das brechas?'

O monstro ficou um tempo em silêncio observando o rapaz. Inicialmente achou estranho um rapaz com aparência humana encontrar-se tão bem, numa atmosfera como aquela. Quando se aproximou dele percebeu a magia fluindo de seu corpo e, quando o analisou de perto, percebeu quanto poder aquela pequena criatura tinha dentro dela.

'Quem não as conhece por aqui?' Finalmente falou. 'Um tal de Shyrai prometeu que construiria uma enorme para que todos nós pudéssemos atravessar… Besteira… Foi derrotado por um humano e acabou voltando para cá.'

Li pensou que reencontrar Shyrai pudesse ser uma boa agora. Talvez ele pudesse ajudá-lo a encontrar um brecha… corrigindo, talvez ele tivesse que arrancar esta informação dele de uma forma não tão amigável. Respirou fundo e percebeu que o ar era muito mais denso que o da Terra, e muito mais ainda, quando comparado ao de onde tinha vindo. Agora sabia realmente a diferença entre o inferno e o céu.

'Por que está tão interessado nas brechas?' O monstro perguntou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

'Já disse que não pretendo ficar aqui por muito tempo.'

O monstro riu. 'Não seja estúpido, garoto. As brechas são muito bem protegidas por demônios do alto escalão. Não conseguiria durar nem um segundo numa luta contra eles.'

'Bem… quanto mais rápido melhor… tenho pressa.'

O monstro cruzou os braços com cuidado para não se machucar com suas próprias garras e encarou o rapaz nos olhos, pensando em como um fedelho arrogante parou ali. Não tinha cara de ser realmente um assassino, mas já tinha visto lobos em pele de cordeiro antes. Verdade que parecia estar mais perdido naquele lugar do que qualquer outra coisa.

'Para Enma Daiyoh tê-lo julgado e condenado a viver aqui, deve ter aprontado muito, não é garoto?'

'Nem tanto.' Respondeu. 'E então… pode me dizer onde eu encontro uma brecha?' Insistiu.

'Claro… assim que conseguir me derrotar.'

Li arregalou os olhos. Realmente pensou que as coisas não seriam fáceis, mas também não precisava ser tão difícil assim de cara.

'E então? Se pretende derrotar um dos demônios superiores, deve começar primeiro comigo.'

'Tem uma maneira mais fácil? Realmente estou com pressa.' Ainda tentou negociar.

'Neste lugar, garoto, só existe esta maneira. O que vale aqui é a lei do mais forte, entendeu?'

Syaoran suspirou, tirando a esfera negra do bolso e materializou a espada, encarando o monstro que descruzou os braços se colocando em posição de luta.

Ele passou a espada de uma mão para a outra e depois segurou o cabo com as duas mãos. 'Se é assim…' Falou, já pronto para começar o combate.

A criatura pulou em cima do rapaz que desviou do primeiro ataque. Li pensou que apesar do corpo grande e aparentemente desengonçado, ele era bem ágil. Desviou do segundo ataque, porém, desta vez, as grandes garras atingiram seu ombro fazendo alguns cortes. Li se abaixou para evitar o terceiro e mortal ataque do monstro e, com as pernas, tomou impulso para saltar e começar o contra-ataque. 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!'

A rajada de fogo atingiu em cheio a criatura que se protegeu com os braços.

'Minha pele aguenta qualquer temperatura, garoto. Péssima escolha.' Falou, pulando em direção de Li e golpeando-o com fúria. Syaoran tentava desviar e se proteger das garras, mas acabou sendo atingido de novo e foi arremessado longe batendo num rochedo. Abriu os olhos e viu a criatura vindo em sua direção. Pulou para se esquivar do golpe e pôde perceber a força do oponente assim que o viu destruir o rochedo com suas garras.

'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!'

O ataque atingiu o monstro que urrou de dor, porém não se deu por vencido e foi ao encontro de Li, ainda envolto pela eletricidade do golpe do rapaz. Syaoran não sabia mais que golpe usar. Não tinha jeito, teria que ser um confronto corpo a corpo mesmo. Empunhou assim sua espada e correu na direção da besta, golpeando-o. O combate durou horas, talvez dias, Li não soube dizer ao certo. Era fácil perder a noção de tempo naquele universo. Sentia-se extremamente irritado por estar perdendo tempo daquela maneira. Ele precisava achar uma brecha rápido para voltar para Sakura. Os dois oponentes estavam cansados com o combate que não terminava. Já apresentavam inúmeros ferimentos pelos corpos.

'Deveria desistir de uma vez e aceitar a minha vitória.' O monstro falou.

'Está numa situação tão ruim quanto a minha.' Ele retrucou apertando o cabo da espada. 'Mas tem razão, precisamos dar um fim nisto. Preciso achar a droga de uma brecha rápido.'

O rapaz empunhou a espada e correu na direção do cansado monstro que sorriu, pensando em como o outro era tolo em continuar atacando-o de frente. Era óbvia a diferença de tamanho e força entre os dois. O monstro já estava pronto para desferir um poderoso golpe no rapaz, quando este desapareceu da sua frente, deixando-o perturbado. Só pôde perceber o que aconteceu quando sentiu ser atingido com toda força pelas costas, caindo de joelhos na areia. Li puxou sua espada do corpo da criatura e deu uns passos para trás sem desviar os olhos do inimigo, que uivava de dor. Este virou-se para ele ainda de joelhos.

'Ele venceu, Arthas! A luta acabou.' Li ouviu, estranhando a presença de outra pessoa, ou criatura, ou qualquer coisa que existisse naquele inferno.

Olhou na direção de onde ouvira a voz e encarou uma criatura pequena um pouco mais nojenta, se fosse possível, que o primeiro monstro que o recepcionara. Tinha os olhos brilhantes que piscavam o tempo inteiro. Estava sobre uma pedra observando os dois.

'Ainda não…' O monstro gemeu tentando se levantar, mas caindo novamente de joelhos. 'Eu ainda posso…'

'Você não pode mais nada.' A criaturinha falou. 'O humano venceu.'

'Por favor, Luthor. Eu ainda posso derrotá-lo.'

'Não seja estúpido. Aceite a derrota como o guerreiro que é.'

Arthas abaixou a cabeça, encarando com pesar a areia quente do deserto, mostrando assim que se encerraria o confronto. Syaoran estranhou inicialmente que um monstro de quase 3 metros de altura tenha acatado a decisão de um outro que não devia ser nem maior que Sakura, mas considerando tudo que já tinha vivido e aprendido, deveria lembrar que aparência frágil não era sinônimo de fraqueza.

Sorriu de lado lembrando da namorada e do poder estrondoso que a pequena feiticeira tinha. Realmente, estava com muitas saudades da sua pequena flor. Soltou um suspiro cansado, na verdade, estava exausto demais para continuar também.

'Deve estar bem cansado, não?' Luthor perguntou encarando o rapaz.

Syaoran tentava regular sua respiração. Não sabia o que viria a seguir. Ainda estava em estado de alerta. Achou melhor não responder.

'Eu ia derrotá-lo.' Arthas falou.

'Não seja tolo. Acabaria morrendo e sabe muito bem o destino daqueles que morrem neste universo.'

Arthas se levantou com uma imensa força e tentou ficar em pé. Li empunhou novamente a espada esperando um novo ataque.

'A batalha terminou.' O grande monstro falou com pesar. 'Ainda não acredito que fui derrotado por um garoto.'

Luthor esfregou as mãos encarando Syaoran. 'Mas ele não é um simples garoto, Arthas.'

'Não me interessa quem ele é. Assim que eu puder, quero uma revanche.'

Luthor pulou da pedra na qual estava em pé e foi até Li, que tinha abaixado a espada e o encarava.

'Acho que deve cuidar desses ferimentos. Se pretende realmente derrotar um demônio superior, terá que ser muito melhor que isso.'

'É verdade.' Arthas concordou. 'Venha conosco, sabemos de um lugar para se recuperar.'

Syaoran olhou desconfiado para os dois. 'Como posso…'

'Confiar em nós?' Luthor o interrompeu. 'Aprenda uma coisa, garoto. Não pode confiar em ninguém aqui. Às vezes, não se deve confiar nem em si mesmo.'

Arthas e Luthor começaram a caminhar pelo deserto. Li correu até eles.

'Hei, você disse que se eu o vencesse me diria onde posso encontrar uma brecha'. Lembrou ao grandalhão.

Arthas virou-se para ele. 'Vou lhe mostrar onde pode encontrar uma.'

Os três começaram a caminhar pelo deserto, passando pelo meio de almas que suplicavam por misericórdia, enquanto demônios maiores os chicoteavam. Li olhava para aquilo com um terrível incômodo, sua vontade era de acabar com alguns deles e terminar com o suplício daquelas almas.

Luthor percebeu o incômodo do rapaz. 'Não tenha pena, provavelmente são assassinos covardes e estupradores, ou pior... Se soubesse o que cada alma que está aqui fez, teria vontade de fazê-los sofrerem mais.'

'Não estou aqui para julgar ninguém.' Syaoran retrucou.

'Mas aqui ninguém julga ninguém. Apenas Enma Daiyoh tem este direito. Aqui só os mais fortes sobrevivem, ou pelo menos tentam.' Luthor explicou.

Arthas soltou um gemido. 'Estamos chegando? Eu não aguento mais.'

Luthor gargalhou. 'O garoto realmente lhe deu uma surra, não?'

'Ah, cala a boca!'

* * *

Em suas pesquisas, Sakura havia descoberto que a residência oficial dos Taos ficava próxima à nascente do rio Yangtzé, na província de Quinghai em meio ao monte Kunlun, ao noroeste da China.

Pesquisou pela internet a localização e pensou na melhor maneira de fazer a viagem. Tinha até pensando em comprar passagens e ir de avião, o problema é que poderiam desconfiar e ela também tinha pressa. Acordou de madrugada, pegou suas cartas e invocou Alada. Faria a viagem usando sua magia e parando em alguns lugares apenas para descansar o mínimo possível e comer algo. Sabia que seria arriscado usar a carta por tanto tempo, mas teria que ultrapassar sua zona de conforto.

Levou quase o dia inteiro até chegar a província. Parou em uma pequena hospedaria onde comeu algo e descansou um pouco. Começava a sentir uma energia diferente. Não era algo vindo das trevas, não parecia de nenhum outro feiticeiro que havia conhecido anteriormente. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Ao mesmo tempo em que a temia, sentia-se incrivelmente curiosa e atraída para ela.

Voltou a invocar Alada e começou a sobrevoar os montes Kunlun. Sorriu de leve, observando a maravilhosa paisagem a qual sobrevoava. Havia pesquisado muito para tentar se localizar. Sabia que as montanhas Kunlun eram muito conhecidas na mitologia chinesa, e era considerado o paraíso taoista.

Segundo uma lenda, o primeiro a visitar esse paraíso foi o rei Mu, da dinastia Zhou, que supostamente descobriu o Palácio de Jade de Huangdi, o mítico Imperador Amarelo, e encontrou Xiwangmu, a Rainha Mãe do Oeste, que também tem o seu mítico refúgio nestas montanhas. Não era à toa que tudo naquele lugar emanava tanta energia a ponto de deixá-la um pouco entusiasmada.

Sobrevoou os montes, reparando nas cachoeiras naturais e conseguiu dar um fraco sorriso ao passar a mão de leve na água gelada que caía de uma delas. O vapor d'água refrescando seu rosto, pareceu lhe dar forças para continuar a viagem. Rodopiou nos ares extasiada com tanta beleza e não pôde deixar de pensar que parecia realmente um paraíso. Syaoran, com certeza, acharia lindo aquele lugar. Será que ele já estivera ali algum dia? Provavelmente não, devida a rivalidade acirrada que seu clã tinha com a família Tao.

Logo avistou as construções que surgiam no meio daquele paraíso. Era uma fortaleza enorme e mais parecia uma cidadela. Plainou no ar observando-as e tentou identificar onde encontraria os membros do clã com quem poderia negociar. Eram tantas construções, sobrevoou devagar, observando-as atentamente, seguindo agora sua intuição. Havia uma presença mais forte e guiou-se por ela. Pousou em frente a construção onde sentia a energia mais poderosa.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, Alada se desativou, voltando a forma de carta e flutuou em frente a sua mestra brilhando fracamente. Sakura sabia que havia exigido demais de sua querida amiga. Pegou com carinho a lâmina mágica e a apertou contra o peito, agradecendo-a pelo esforço. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Suas cartas estavam sendo sua maior fonte de consolo e apoio nestes últimos meses. Sem elas, provavelmente, teria enlouquecido de saudades do namorado.

A jovem sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua coluna e abriu os olhos. Então ali estavam os maiores inimigos do clã Li. Ótimo. Pensou para si. Yelan que a desculpasse, mas tinha que fazer aquilo. A senhora andava cercando-a o tempo todo. Desde a visita ao cemitério, dois dias atrás, tinha a impressão de que ela estava sempre às suas costas, não importando onde estivesse. Fora obrigada a usar Apagar para camuflar sua presença mágica e poder sair sem ser seguida.

Estava com medo, claro, mas se pudesse encontrar ali uma chance de ter Syaoran de volta, ela enfrentaria qualquer coisa. Tirou o pingente do pescoço e o apertou na mão esquerda com força. Passou a mão direita pelo bolso da calça jeans sentindo suas cartas, era bem possível que precisasse delas.

Começou a caminhar devagar em direção a sinistra residência. O ar estava pesado e frio; uma estranha neblina cercava os arredores, deixando apenas o topo da construção a vista.

Tinha pesquisado que o Clã Tao: era antagonista direto do Clã Li na disputa de poder e influência na República Popular da China. Os membros de ambos estavam em vários seguimentos do governo, sempre numa disputa velada e que, nos últimos tempos, estavam com forças equilibradas. Os dois clãs eram de guerreiros e magos chineses, mas, enquanto no Clã Li alguns ainda se mantinham, oficialmente, na linha branca, os Taos estavam até o pescoço numa vertente negra. Trabalhavam com vida e morte. Era por isso que ela estava ali.

Confirmando que ainda existia o corpo de Syaoran, então, agora só precisava fazer o espírito dele voltar a ocupar o corpo e pronto! Simples assim! Ela teria seu amado de volta e todos estariam felizes. Tinha estudado sobre os Kyonshis, mortos vivos. Os Taos eram os mestres desta arte em todo o mundo. Não era de todo estúpida, sabia que eles pediam um preço alto para isso, mas estava disposta a pagar, só precisava saber qual seria.

Era provável que eles também não concordassem de primeira, já que pediria para ressuscitar um membro do clã rival, mas ela pensaria sobre como convencê-los na hora. Tinha dinheiro guardado e estava disposta a gastar tudo que tinha e o que não tinha para ter o namorado de volta. Talvez devesse ter ouvido a proposta de Seiya Yanamoto, mas com certeza seria repugnante para a garota. Dependendo do valor que os Taos colocassem, talvez valesse a pena. Os meios justificam os fins, pensou para si decidida.

Subiu os degraus e levantou o braço para bater na porta quando ela se abriu de repente. Levou a mão na altura do peito e quase gritou de susto. Engoliu em seco e deu um passo a frente, entrando. Deu alguns passos e a porta se fechou com força, fazendo-a dar um pulo para frente. Estava começando a ficar apavorada.

Observou o ambiente praticamente vazio. Havia poucos móveis, a luz era fraca e o cheiro era de incenso forte. Sentiu novamente um arrepio pelas costas e apertou mais forte a chave, pronta para invocar seus poderes. Uma gota de suor desceu pelo seu rosto.

Ouviu algumas frases em mandarim e se assustou, por um momento pensou que tinha escutado a voz de Syaoran. Lembrava-se da melodia do namorado falando mandarim ao seu ouvido antes deles voltarem da viagem ao passado. Talvez estivesse pensando tanto no rapaz que sua mente já estivesse lhe pregando peças.

'Quem é?!' Perguntou, tentando identificar de onde vinha a voz.

'Ah… japonês'. Realmente a voz era muito parecida com a de Syaoran. 'Pergunto-me o que trás uma feiticeira japonesa como você até aqui?' Ouviu perguntarem.

Virou o rosto e viu um vulto se aproximar devagar, a fraca iluminação não ajudava muito. Semicerrou os olhos tentando identificar quem vinha. Estava tensa. A silhueta de um rapaz apareceu. Era alto, tinha o corpo bem feito, cabelos tão negros que pareciam azulados e olhos dourados como os de um gato. Tinha uma presença estranha, não era bem um feiticeiro. Vestia uma roupa tradicional chinesa em tons escuros. Ele parou a pouco mais de um metro dela, encarando-a.

'Ainda estou esperando uma resposta, garota.' Insistiu, mostrando impaciência.

'G-Gostaria de falar com os Taos.' Ela respondeu finalmente. Observou-o sorrindo de forma irônica.

'E o que quer falar com os Taos?'

Ela franziu a testa. 'Quem é você?'

'A pergunta certa é quem é você, garota?'

Ela ponderou que realmente ele tinha razão. Ela era a invasora daquela casa. 'Sou Sakura Kinomoto.'

'Hum…' Ele murmurou, fitando-a de cima a baixo. 'A mestra das cartas. Ouvi falar de você. Mas acho que está no Clã errado. Pelo que eu saiba os Li é que gostam do seu tipo de magia.'

'Eu vim aqui para…' Ela fez uma pausa e mordeu o lábio inferior rapidamente. 'Eu quero um kyonshi.'

Ele franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos nela.

'Preciso que tragam uma pessoa de volta a vida.' Completou.

'Uma pessoa…' Ele repetiu devagar. 'Quem?'

'Isso não interessa.' Ela falou. Se falasse que seria um dos membros do clã rival era capaz de ele não aceitar sua proposta. 'Eu pago o que for preciso.'

'Dinheiro não nos interessa.'

Ela franziu a testa. 'E o que vocês querem para fazer isso para mim?'

O rapaz inclinou a cabeça, observando a garota. Começou a caminhar, fazendo a jovem sentir-se ainda mais tensa. Ele deu a volta em torno dela, observando-a, e parou a sua frente. 'Os Li estavam loucos atrás daquelas suas cartas, admira-me que não tenham conseguido tirar de uma garota como você.'

Ela rodou os olhos. Pelo jeito, todo mundo achava a mesma coisa. 'A não ser…' Ele falou, inclinando o corpo a frente e a fitando de perto enquanto estreitava seus olhos. 'Você tem mais poder do que esta sua carinha bonita demonstra.'

Ela deu um passo para trás. Não gostou da aproximação, a energia dele era forte demais.

'Quero aquelas cartas, então.' Ele falou por fim.

'As cartas?' Ela perguntou arregalando os olhos. 'Mas você acabou de dizer que elas não interessavam a vocês. Que era coisa dos Li!'

Ele meneou a cabeça. 'Sim… mas eles saberem que agora as cartas são dos Tao será um golpe bem dado no orgulho deles. Será ótimo saber que eu tenho as cartas que aquele arrogante do Xiao Lang não conseguiu.'

Ela sentiu o coração acelerar, reconhecendo o nome do amado em chinês. Se ele descobrisse que era justamente o mesmo que ela estava pensando em trazer a vida, não aceitaria a proposta.

'Apesar de que ele agora está morto, então não vai ter graça eu…' Ele silenciou e franziu a testa, voltando a fitá-la com mais cuidado. 'É ele quem você quer que eu traga à vida?'

Ela arregalou os olhos, o coração batia de forma acelerada parecendo que queria sair bela boca. 'Isso não interessa.' Falou por fim, desesperada. 'Eu lhe darei as cartas e você faz o que tem que ser feito para trazer quem eu quero de volta.'

O rapaz ficou em silêncio novamente apenas observando-a, analisando-a. Sakura desviou os olhos dos dele e fitou um canto qualquer do imenso salão.

'Ah… Agora tudo faz sentido…' Ele falou, desviando os olhos dela e fitando o lustre acima dos dois. Sorriu de lado. 'Você e ele… hum… isso é patético.' Falou por fim.

Ela o fitou com fúria. Deu um passo na direção dele, encarando-o de frente pela primeira vez. 'Olha aqui! Você vai fazer o que eu estou propondo ou não?'

'Não.' Respondeu por fim.

'Não?!' Ela arregalou os olhos, empalidecendo.

'Não.' Ele repetiu. 'O que você quer não pode ser feito.' Respondeu com sinceridade.

'Como assim?' Ela começou a sentir o sangue correr rápido por suas veias. Como assim ele não poderia fazer? Ela já tinha pesquisado tudo a respeito dos kyonshis. Eles só precisavam de um corpo e isso já tinha verificado que existia. 'Eu entrego as cartas e você o traz de volta!'

'Eu não posso trazê-lo de volta da maneira que você quer.'

'Claro que pode! Só precisa de um corpo e eu já verifiquei que existe. Ele não foi cremado.'

'Você não está entendendo, garota.' Ele segurou o braço dela com força. Estavam a centímetros um do outro, gritando. 'Mesmo que eu coloque a alma dele de volta no corpo, não será ele. Vai ser apenas um boneco.'

'Não me interessa, eu o quero de volta.' Falou, empurrando-o com força.

Fitaram-se novamente de forma arisca.

'Ren?!' Ouviram uma voz feminina. 'Com quem você está gritando?'

Afastaram-se um do outro ainda se encarando.

'Isso é assunto meu, Jun. Melhor ficar fora disto.' Ele respondeu para a mulher que se aproximava. Ela tinha os olhos cravados em Sakura, estava imensamente curiosa para saber o que uma garota estava fazendo ali discutindo com o rapaz.

Sakura reparou que ela a estava analisando, depois voltou-se para ele e sorriu. 'Trouxe uma garota para casa e não vai apresentar para sua irmã, Ren?'

'Eu não a trouxe. Ela é quem veio aqui atrás de ideias loucas.' Ele falou irritado.

'Hei, hei… eu vim aqui contratar um serviço de vocês e estou disposta a pagar por ele.' Ela falou rapidamente. Voltou-se para a mulher e a encarou. 'Quero um kyonshi.'

Jun ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Não é comum uma jovem nos procurar pedindo por um.' Ela fez uma pausa. 'Principalmente uma feiticeira japonesa.'

'Ela é a mestra das cartas.' Ren colocou a irmã a par.

'Ah!' Ela exclamou. 'A jovem namorada de Xiao Lang Li.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. A mulher sabia da história dela e Syaoran. Como?

'Ela quer que tragamos o namoradinho dela de volta. Isso é patético.' Ren repetiu.

Jun sorriu de forma meiga e caminhou até Sakura pousando suas mãos nos ombros da jovem. Fitaram-se por um tempo até a chinesa começar a falar. 'Não tem como trazê-lo de volta da maneira que você quer.'

'Já tentei explicar isso para esta tonta. Mas ela é muito burra para entender.' Ren falou irritado.

'Hei! Eu não ofendi você, idiota!' Ela falou, desviando os olhos da mulher e encarando-o por cima do ombro direito de Jun.

'Ela é só uma garota apaixonada, não?' Jun falou suavemente, fazendo a jovem voltar a fitá-la.

'Eu entrego as cartas. Não me interessa a maneira que vocês vão trazê-lo de volta. Eu o quero assim mesmo.' Falou decidida.

'Você não vai desistir, não é?' A chinesa perguntou.

'Não.'

Jun afastou-se dela e manteve-se em silêncio por algum tempo.

'Por que não luta com ela, Ren?' Falou por fim.

'Eu?!' O rapaz soltou irritado. 'Eu não luto contra mulheres.'

'Ela não vai desistir. Se não a ajudarmos ela vai procurar outra pessoa que faça isso.'

'Eu… eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.'

Jun encarou Sakura novamente. 'Ele vai lutar com você. Se você ganhar, faremos o seu kyonshi, mas se perder, vai desistir desta ideia absurda. Certo?'

'Eu?!' Ren falou irritado. 'Você ouviu o que eu disse, Jun?! Eu não luto contra mulheres!'

Jun parecia não ouvir o que o irmão gritava, ainda encarava Sakura. 'E então? Você aceita?'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Se eu ganhar… vocês o trazem de volta?'

'Sim. Faremos o seu kyonshi. Agora se perder… não procurará mais este tipo de magia.'

'E as cartas?'

'Elas não nos interessam.' A mulher respondeu sorrindo de leve.

'Está certo.' Sakura concordou.

'Jun!' Ren gritou irritadíssimo. 'Por que não pede para Pailong lutar contra ela?' Completou.

'Deixe-o fora disso, Ren.' Ela falou, voltando-se para o irmão. 'Já temos um trato. Agora faça a sua parte. Não perca para esta garota.' Falou encaminhando-se até o rapaz e batendo de leve no seu ombro. Sorriu para ele e Sakura o viu trincar os dentes e fechar os olhos.

'Está bem.' Sussurrou. 'Droga! Só você para me obrigar a isso.'

Jun alargou o sorriso e deu um beijo no rosto sério do irmão. 'Será bom você se divertir, pelo menos assim, com uma garota, irmãozinho. Você precisa quebrar sua rotina.' Falou, afastando-se deles e caminhando em direção a uma poltrona para se sentar e observar o embate dos dois.

Sakura desviou os olhos dela e fitou novamente o rapaz a sua frente. Engoliu em seco. Só podia estar mesmo muito louca para aceitar uma proposta daquelas, mas se fosse para trazer Syaoran de volta, ela tinha que tentar. O rapaz estava com o rosto abaixado, mostrando-se claramente irritado por ter sido manipulado pela irmã.

'Bason.' Ele falou do nada, assustando a jovem. 'Vamos desenferrujar um pouco.'

'Com quem está falando? Quem é este?' Ela perguntou desviando os olhos do rapaz e procurando o tal do Bason.

'Você não consegue vê-lo. É o meu espirito guardião.' Ele apontou para trás de si com o polegar. 'Está bem aqui encarando você. Não está muito feliz em lutar contra uma mulher, muito menos contra uma feiticeira em vez de uma xamã.'

Ela franziu a testa, observando o vazio por trás do ombro esquerdo do rapaz. Reparou que ele murmurou alguma coisa e depois a encarou com um sorriso nos lábios. 'Ele achou você muito bonita.'

'Hum…' Ela murmurou. 'Você só fala.'

'Então acho melhor começarmos, não?' Ele comentou e estendeu a mão para o lado onde uma poderosa lança apareceu. Sakura arregalou os olhos, observando a mortal arma envolta pela magia xamã. Engoliu em seco, começando a perceber o acúmulo e expansão do poder do rapaz.

'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!' A magia rodeava o corpo da garota fazendo o ar circular no enorme ambiente.

Ren franziu a testa e depois abriu um sorriso enquanto a observava girando o báculo. Ela levou a mão até as cartas, pronta para usar a primeira contra o oponente. Era a primeira vez que lutava com sua magia por algum propósito que não fosse simplesmente seu dever. Estava ansiosa.

Jun cruzou as pernas. 'Isso vai ser muito interessante.' Ela fez uma pausa, semicerrando os olhos. 'Melhor Ren ficar atento em vez de ficar fascinado pelos belos olhos verdes dela.'

* * *

Li estava lutando contra um grupo numeroso de demônios. Depois que derrotou Arthas na sua primeira luta no mundo das trevas, ele e os dois demônios que conheceu naquela ocasião começaram uma jornada até o extremo daquele mundo em busca de um portal. Luthor e Arthas, apesar de suas aparências assustadoras, mostraram-se bons companheiros mesmo que provavelmente fossem traiçoeiros.

'Essa foi por pouco.' Li falou tirando sua espada do corpo de um demônio que acabara de derrotar.

Arthas parou ao seu lado vendo o monstro tornar-se pó. 'Eles não eram tão fortes.'

'Mas eram muitos. Demais até. Nunca enfrentamos tantos, Arthas.'. Luthor falou entre gemidos. Estava muito machucado.

Syaoran foi até ele para oferecer ajuda. 'Você está bem?'

Luthor se esticou e cerrou os olhos, Li observou o ferimento do companheiro aos poucos se fechando. Depois que estava completamente curado o demônio abriu os olhos e encarou os dois.

'Não sabia que tinha este poder.'

Arthas riu. 'Se quer chegar ao portal, enfrentará demônios com inúmeras magias e poderes.'

'Deu para ver.'

'Vamos, ainda estamos longe.' Arthas esclareceu.

'Cara, a gente tá caminhando há muito tempo. Eu disse que estava com pressa para achar uma brecha.'

'Infelizmente, aqui não existem aqueles negócios que vocês chamam de aviões, senhor Li. As viagens devem ser feitas a pé.' Luthor explicou.

'Se me disserem para onde estamos indo poderíamos ir voando.'

'Assim gastaria rapidamente sua magia e, quando tivesse que enfrentar novamente algum inimigo, morreria em uma fração de segundos.'

'E daí? Já estou morto mesmo.'

Luthor rodou os olhos. Pelo jeito o garotão ainda não tinha entendido a situação dele. 'E daí que, se você morrer neste lugar, você desaparece. Sua alma voltará a ser energia pura e retornará para a Criadora.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Eu preciso voltar para o meu mundo.'

Arthas cerrou os olhos no rapaz com curiosidade. 'Por que quer tanto assim voltar? Por acaso tem alguma dívida?'

'Aposto que quer se vingar daquele que o mandou para cá.' Luthor concluiu.

'Não é por isso. Preciso voltar para uma pessoa.'

Os dois riram com gosto, irritando o rapaz.

Arthas tentava se controlar. 'Realmente eu já ouvi desta história de amor.'

'Pensei que todos que vinham para este lugar fossem isentos deste sentimento. Você me surpreendeu agora, garoto.'

'Não importa o que sou. Só preciso achar esta droga de portal.' Syaoran declarou, tentando finalizar o assunto.

Arthas apressou o passo para ficar ao lado dele. 'Calma, garoto. Não precisa ficar tão irritado.'

'Falta muito?'

'Bastante.' Luthor esclareceu.

Syaoran respirou fundo, estava muito preocupado com o tempo que estava ali. 'Não poderia ser pior.'

'Pois vai ser muito pior quando tiver que enfrentar Tichondrius.' Arthas comunicou a ele.

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Quem é este aí?'

'É o demônio protetor do portal. Enma Daiyoh fez um acordo com ele para que o protegesse de qualquer alma que quisesse atravessá-lo.' Luthor novamente esclareceu ao rapaz.

'E é tão poderoso assim?'

'É o pior de todos.' Arthas falou com a voz falhada.

'Quietos!' Luthor ordenou. 'Vamos atravessar mais uma zona de almas perdidas. Eu odeio quando eles ficam implorando ajuda para a gente.'

Arthas repousou uma mão no ombro de Syaoran, chamando sua atenção. 'Nem tente ajudar algum deles. Se fizer isso entraremos em uma enrascada com os demônios superiores responsáveis pelas almas.'

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça. Estava se tornando cada vez mais fácil ignorar o sofrimento dos outros. Começava a desaprender tudo que havia descoberto com sua doce Sakura.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_

 _A história de Feiticeiros acabou tomando um caminho inesperado ao longo dessa releitura e, entre nossas muitas leituras e pesquisas para completar o mundo onde a história se passa, a quantidade de informações cruzadas relativas ao universo de Shaman King acabou nos levando a inserir mais elementos de SK do que o inicialmente planejado à história. Ainda assim, não consideramos a história como exatamente um crossover, apesar das referências cruzadas. Seria, talvez, um crossover muito sútil, no máximo. Todas as informações de Shaman King inseridas na história estão muito bem diluídas e explicadas em momentos pertinentes e adequados, de forma que não conhecer SK não atrapalha a compreensão da trama._

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Adoro este capitulo por causa da entrada de Ren Tao! Adoro este personagem, como gosto muito também da história de SK, mas como alertado nas notas específicas. Não se desesperem quem não tem ideia sobre esta história, isso não afetará de maneira nenhuma a compreensão desta. Talvez alguns detalhes podem passar despercebidos e tal, mas isso é detalhe._

 _Poderia ser criados personagens originais e tal mas sinceramente, acho que como estamos abordando vários tipos de magia e tal, os elementos que envolvem Shaman King caíram como uma luva então… resolvi usá-los na história. E a história acabou se desenvolvendo tão bem..._

 _Sobre a Sakura ficar impressionada com o Ren… explicações! O dublador brasileiro do Ren e do Syaoran é o mesmo! Os dois são chineses, esquentadinhos, com a mesma "voz em português", não tem como não fazer um trocadilho e uma brincadeira com isso._

 _Um grande abraço para todos que estão mandando mensagens e reviews! E claro, a todos que estão acompanhando esta história pela primeira ou pela segunda vez!_

 _Beijão!_

 _Kath_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Eu adoro essa parte do Syaoran no mundo das trevas. É muitíssimo interessante. Acho que Arthas é um personagem fantástico, gosto muito mesmo do grandalhão e o Luthor é bem legal também… Céus, esse tempo no Mundo das Trevas (MdT) não está fazendo nada bem ao Syaoran, né? E a Yelan, pelo visto, não conseguiu controlar a Sakura. Não que eu tivesse alguma dúvida disso. A dinâmica da Jun com o Ren é ótima. "Você luta com ela, né?", "Não quero!", "Então, está bem! Você luta com ela. Agora vai!" É engraçado observar que Sakura e Syaoran estão, basicamente, lutando para ficarem juntos. Acho que a luta da Sakura será bem interessante._

 _Espero que estejam gostando e até o próximo capítulo._

 _Yoru._

 _ps.: Acho hilária a situação da Sakura comparando a voz do Syaoran com a do Ren, afinal, no Brasil, eles tinham o mesmo dublador. Homenagem sutil e muito merecida ao Fábio Lucindo..._

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _O Syaoran é o bambambam da Terra, do Céu e do Inferno… Que me perdoe o Batman (ele também poderia ser), mas o chinês é O Cara._

 _Adoro essa parte dele passando pelo Inferno, gosto muito dos demônios que a Kath criou, e acabo até gostando de alguns._

 _A Sakura, enfim, está chegando a algum lugar, mas o que dará essa luta? ou Syaoran chegará antes? OOOHHHH…_

 _Ren… Tentando lembrar do personagem, que li o mangá e vi o anime.. Inteiros… Memória falhando… de novo._

 _Capítulo ligando algumas situações, e que venha a ação._


	19. Lutas Paralelas

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Lutas Paralelas**

Syaoran se abaixou com o aviso do aliado e conseguiu desviar do ataque do enorme monstro, contra o qual os três estavam lutando. Era como uma enorme serpente de duas cabeças e asas de dragão. Era rápido, extremamente forte, resistente e, embora não fosse muito inteligente, era mortal.

Luthor voou até uma das cabeças e tentou golpeá-la com sua lança, mas foi jogado longe, batendo num rochedo. Arthas, por sua vez tentava inutilmente acertar a fera com suas poderosas garras, porém uma das cabeças soltou uma intensa rajada de fogo que fez o monstro recuar.

'Não pode ser! Ele me queimou. Como?' Arthas perguntou-se assustado com o poder do oponente.

'Deixa comigo.' Li falou trincando os dentes.

'Vamos embora, garoto, ou vamos morrer aqui?'

'Tenho que vencê-lo para continuar.' Syaoran esclareceu.

'Você é um idiota!'

'Flores do vento!' Ele conjurou sua magia e o pequeno redemoinho de vento envolveu seu corpo, fazendo-o levitar e guiando-o em direção ao animal enquanto desviava das rajadas de fogo que as duas cabeças lançavam. Quando estava bem próximo, tentou golpeá-las a todo custo, mas a carapaça que protegia a pele da serpente era muito forte, a menos que...

Ele circulou em volta das duas cabeças, concentrando-se apenas em desviar dos jatos de fogo até ter certeza que ambas estavam bastante desnorteadas. Colocou-se entre elas e fechou os olhos, inconscientemente prendeu sua respiração apenas esperando. Seus sentidos estavam em alerta. Ele tinha que ser preciso. Por estar usando uma magia de manipulação do ar, possuía uma consciência maior, intrínseca, das mais tênues alterações do elemento a sua volta e, por isso, sentiu quando o ar se comprimiu e o oxigênio se tornou ligeiramente mais escasso do que já era ali no mundo das trevas.

Ouviu o estalo, aquela faísca que faz o ar crepitar, dando início à labareda e interrompeu sua magia, caindo em queda livre no chão, de forma rápida, devido a forte gravidade daquele lugar. Suas costas se chocaram na areia e rolou para o lado, desviando do monstro, inquieto pelas dores das queimaduras autoinfligidas.

'Agora, Arthas!' Deu a ordem.

Arthas pulou sobre a serpente e golpeou com velocidade as duas cabeças, decepando-as em segundos. Dois jatos de sangue espirraram por todo lado até a serpente se tornar pó.

'Boa estratégia, garoto.' Luthor falou, aproximando-se dos dois. 'Por um momento pensei que você tinha enlouquecido.'

'Mas quem acabou com ele fui eu.' Arthas falou com pompa.

'Claro, claro.'

'Estão cada vez mais fortes.' Li constatou, relaxando um pouco o corpo. Tinha uma enorme queimadura no braço direito.

Luthor concordou com a cabeça. 'E só tendem a piorar. Tichondrius é o senhor deste domínio, seus seguidores são também poderosos e tentarão impedir nossa aproximação do seu líder.'

'Esta cobrinha aí é pinto, comparado ao que teremos que enfrentar da próxima vez.'

'Do que estão falando?' O rapaz começava a não gostar das informações que os dois davam aos poucos.

Cada vez o problema aumentava mais. Ele tinha pressa. Será que era muito difícil eles entenderem isso? Soltou um longo suspiro. Esperava que a mãe estivesse conseguindo controlar Sakura durante aquele tempo todo.

'Provavelmente teremos que enfrentar Shade.' Luthor esclareceu.

'E quem é esse?'

Luthor ignorou a pergunta de Li e adicionou: 'Se conseguir sobreviver a Shade, pode ter alguma chance de derrotar Tichondrius.'

'Ora, ora, quem é morto sempre aparece!' Ouviram por trás de si. Li já estava com sua espada materializada encarando o humano que caminhava na direção dos três.

Arthas abriu um sorriso, reconhecendo o demônio que se aproximava devagar encarando o grupo. 'Ghoul? Eu não acredito.'

Os dois se cumprimentaram.

'Não se preocupe.' Luthor falou para Li que ainda estava em posição para uma possível luta. 'Ele não nos atacará. Tem uma dívida com Arthas.'

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Dívida?'

'Sim. Arthas impediu que ele morresse em um combate.'

O rapaz sorriu de leve e, finalmente, transformou sua espada na esfera negra. 'Não sabia que tinha este tipo de cortesia aqui.'

'Muitos aqui são guerreiros como você. E, como você, têm senso de honra. Apenas cometeram alguns erros em seus mundos.'

'Bom saber disso.'

Arthas conversava com o recém-chegado. Parou e encarou Li que observava os dois. Fez um gesto para que se aproximassem. 'Venha conhecer Ghoul, garoto!'

Syaoran rodou os olhos. 'Ele ainda não aprendeu o meu nome.'

'Você sempre será o Garoto para ele.' Luthor retrucou rindo.

Ghoul tinha os olhos cravados em Li, franziu a testa e depois arregalou os olhos finalmente o reconhecendo. Abaixou a cabeça e não teve como não sorrir de leve com a ironia do destino. Voltou-se para ele encarando-o. 'Se não é o Guardião! Não pensei que acabaria aqui.'

Arthas e Luthor entreolharam-se e depois fitaram Ghoul.

'Do que está falando, Ghoul?'

Ghoul apontou para Li. 'Que foi este rapazinho que acabou com Shyrai.'

Arthas caiu na gargalhada. 'Não me venha com brincadeiras, Ghoul. Nunca que Enma Daiyoh condenaria um Guardião ao inferno.'

Ghoul ainda tinha o rosto sério encarando Li. 'Pois é ele mesmo. Eu o vi lutando na saída do portal contra Adylos e os outros que estavam tentando atravessar. Eu mesmo atravessaria se não fosse ele.'

Luthor e Arthas olharam feio para Li. O rapaz deduziu que eles com certeza não gostaram muito da novidade e já estava pronto para se defender. Apertou a esfera negra na mão encarando o trio que tinha a atenção toda voltada para ele.

'Humph' Luthor murmurou. 'Você deve ter aprontado muito para acabar aqui, não é?' Perguntou para Li.

Arthas olhava de Li para Luthor e riu. 'Você não está mesmo acreditando que o garoto é o temível Guardião, não é? Ele é só o garoto.' O demônio concluiu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Luthor estreitou os olhos em Li. 'Realmente, você tem um poder enorme. Estou muito curioso para saber por que está aqui.'

'Já falei. Preciso de uma brecha. Preciso voltar.'

'Humph.' Luthor soltou novamente. Depois voltou-se para Ghoul. 'Tem certeza que é ele?'

O demônio confirmou com um gesto. 'Não me esqueceria.'

O grupo ficou em silêncio encarando Li. 'Isso não interessa mais.' O rapaz falou.

'Então é verdade?' Arthas gritou assustado. 'Você é o guardião!'

'Que interessante. O guardião aqui no inferno.' Novamente sentiram a aproximação de outro ser das trevas. Os quatro olharam rápido para trás e viram a figura de um cavaleiro em uma armadura medieval suja e enferrujada.

'Sha... Shade...' Ghoul gaguejou.

Shade sorriu de forma irônica. 'Obrigado por me apresentar, idiota.' O cavaleiro cravou os olhos em Li. 'Acho que você tem uma dívida comigo, fedelho.'

Syaoran franziu a testa encarando o cavaleiro, mas não respondeu.

'Por causa da sua interferência, nossos planos foram frustrados. Vingarei Shyrai.'

Luthor, Arthas e Ghoul se afastaram, deixando Li e Shade se encarando. O cavaleiro empunhou sua enorme espada enquanto Li materializava a sua. Iniciando, assim, mais uma luta para o guerreiro chinês.

* * *

'Disparo!' Sakura gritou, jogando a carta para cima para liberar o poder dela que atacou Ren Tao com inúmeros tiros de magia.

O rapaz franziu a testa, observando o poder da garota. Tinha que ficar esperto. Desviou, sem muitos problemas, do primeiro golpe da jovem. Pulou para frente cravando sua lança no chão e várias armas, feitas de energia pura, saíram do chão em direção a Sakura.

'Salto!' Novamente, com a magia conseguiu desviar das armas brancas afiadíssimas que surgiram do chão do nada.

'Flecha!' Estendeu o braço esquerdo a frente onde o arco luminoso se formou, puxou a flecha mágica com a mão direita e a soltou, fazendo-a se multiplicar enquanto seguiam em direção a Ren.

O chinês se defendeu com sua lança mágica.

Sakura tocou no chão e encarou o rapaz que tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

'Nada mal.' Ele falou, dando um passo a frente e estendendo a lança em direção a ela. 'Vamos ver se consegue se defender.' Abaixou-se para pegar impulso e saltou. 'Torre dourada em ação!'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, vendo a lança dele se multiplicar em várias. 'Escudo!' A bolha mágica envolveu a jovem, protegendo-a do golpe do xamã que pousou como um gato atrás dela.

Ele se levantou e virou-se, olhando admirado para a jovem em pé. Ela tinha defendido seu golpe sem problemas. Franziu a testa, pensando que era melhor não dar mole. Desviou os olhos para Jun que estava sentada na ponta da poltrona, acompanhando a luta dos dois com bastante atenção. Talvez, como ele, a irmã estivesse impressionada com o poder da garota de olhos verdes.

Ele apertou mais forte a lança em sua mão esquerda. Levantou a mão direita para cima e Sakura pôde ver a energia se acumular numa esfera dourada. Ele abaixou a mão, fazendo a energia se chocar com sua arma e, curiosamente, reduzindo-a de tamanho ao mesmo tempo em que a energia que a envolvia se intensificava. Tal mudança permitia que o rapaz manuseasse sua arma com muito mais desenvoltura e precisão.

Sakura se assustou com a aproximação rápida dele e sentiu o impacto do golpe que Escudo não conseguiu bloquear. Voou para trás caindo no chão com tudo e sentindo o corpo dolorido.

'Acabou.' Ele falou encarando-a. Não queria mais lutar contra a garota.

Sakura estendeu o braço, levantando o corpo e o encarou. 'Ainda não.' Falou se erguendo devagar. Passou as costas da mão na boca limpando um filete de sangue.

'Não seja teimosa!' Ren falou entre os dentes.

'Bosque!' Sakura invocou sua magia. Os ramos emergiram do chão tentando prender o rapaz que as cortava rapidamente com sua lança evitando ser aprisionado.

Ren girou a lança em volta do corpo, expandindo o seu poder e, finalmente, anulando o poder da carta.

'Espada.' A arma formou-se na mão da jovem. 'Movimento.' A combinação de magia fez a feiticeira aparecer perto de Ren, tentando acertá-lo com a arma.

O rapaz se defendeu no último momento com a lança e os dois se encararam de perto.

Ela desapareceu, novamente, e reapareceu atrás dele que piscou os olhos confuso e quase foi acertado pela garota.

Ele não conseguia atacá-la, pois ela aparecia de desaparecia de forma muito rápida, atacando-o sem dar trégua. Estava começando a ficar muito irritado com aquele jogo de gato e rato.

Acabou sendo atingido no ombro e deu um passo para trás encarando a garota, que parou a sua frente com a espada apontada em sua direção.

'Não seja teimoso você. Apenas faça o que estou pedindo.' Ela falou seriamente.

'Você não entende.' Ele falou, encarando-a sem dar a menor importância para o sangue que escorria de seu ferimento. 'Você não sabe o que está realmente pedindo.'

'Você fala demais.' Ela trincou os dentes. 'Força.' Combinou mais uma carta, avançando em direção ao rapaz que, ao defender-se do ataque, foi obrigado a dar alguns passos para trás.

Ele não queria lutar, mas que droga! Por que a garota era tão teimosa?

Sakura foi novamente atingida pela lança do rapaz, sendo jogada para trás e batendo na parede com força. Caiu no chão, soltando seu báculo que se arrastou, indo parar a alguns metros de sua mestra.

Ren caminhou até ela e pisou no báculo com o pé direito, fitando-a. 'Não quero mais machucá-la.'

Ela apenas voltou a se levantar. Estava bem machucada, era verdade, mas ainda tinha forças para lutar.

'Seu poder não é de ataque. Não vai conseguir levar esta luta para frente, garota.' Ele ainda tentava convencê-la. Parecia que ela era tonta e não tinha ideia da real natureza da própria energia.

Sakura cravou seus olhos no báculo que estava no chão e sorriu de lado. Ele estava muito enganado se pensava que ela estava derrotada por estar sem seu objeto mágico.

'Vento.' Sussurrou, liberando a carta que atingiu o rapaz de surpresa e o fez afastar-se dela.

A mandala de Sakura surgiu brilhante e a sua aura aumentou. Ren observou a luz rosa com alguns pontos multicoloridos. Franziu a testa, observando as cartas rodarem em volta dela. Prontas para serem usadas. Arregalou os olhos, observando as manchas negras que começavam a surgir. Ele sabia que energia era aquela e não era nada bom.

'Ataquem!' Ela ordenou, liberando Areia, Trovão, Disparo, Tempestade, Vento, Bosque… Todas ao mesmo tempo.

O rapaz se assustou com as energias vindo em sua direção. Tentou pular, desviando de alguns ataques e usou a lança rebatendo outros, mas acabou sendo atingido por Trovão e caiu no chão sentindo o corpo dolorido.

Jun levantou-se da poltrona observando o irmão ao chão. Não imaginava que a garota tivesse tamanho controle sobre seu poder.

Sakura caminhou devagar até ele ainda envolta por sua magia, as cartas voltaram à forma de lâminas mágicas e circulavam o corpo da sua mestra. 'Acabou.' Declarou, agitada. 'Agora traga Syaoran de volta.'

Ren sorriu, levantando-se devagar e encarando-a. 'Estou começando a gostar de você, garota.' Falou, pulando por cima da jovem.

Sakura arregalou os olhos vendo uma grande silhueta de energia mágica por trás do rapaz, como um guerreiro de armadura. 'Escudo!' Invocou novamente a carta para protegê-la, mas ele não conseguiu impedir que fosse atingida. Ela foi ao chão, sendo arrastada por vários metros pelo poderoso golpe. Sentia o corpo todo gritar de dor. Trincou os dentes, tinha que vencê-lo ou perderia sua única chance de ter Syaoran de volta.

Para surpresa de Ren, ele observou a jovem se levantar novamente e encará-lo. Ela continuaria lutando.

* * *

Li caiu de joelhos com o enorme ferimento que tinha no abdômen. Tinha dado tudo de si na luta contra Shade, mas mal conseguia atingi-lo. Ele sabia que a armadura seria resistente, mas nunca imaginaria que era impenetrável.

'Pode começar a suplicar pela sua miserável existência, Guardião.' Shade falou já considerando a luta ganha.

Arthas fez menção de ir para frente, mas foi impedido por Luthor.

'Calma, ele ainda não está derrotado.'

'Derrota aqui significa o fim, Luthor.'

'Não podemos fazer nada. Lembre-se que estamos apenas interessados em chegar até Tichondrius'.

Shade pegou Li pelo pescoço com uma das mãos. O cavaleiro o levantou tirando-o do chão, sufocando-o cada vez mais.

Mas aquele movimento permitiu ao rapaz finalmente encontrar o que queria – abaixo do capacete havia uma pequena abertura. Provavelmente o capacete não encaixava corretamente no resto. Ali estava a única vulnerabilidade da poderosa armadura. O rapaz tirou uma das mãos, que tentava impedir que o cavaleiro o sufocasse mais e a estendeu para o lado.

'Ele está desistindo!' Arthas gritou assustado, correndo em direção aos dois.

'Solte-o, Shade. O garoto está desistindo.' Luthor falou, temendo pelo rapaz.

Shade apertou mais forte o pescoço do rapaz. 'Aqui, apenas se desiste da existência.'

A espada de Li, que estava caída no chão, voou rápido para sua mão. Ele a segurou firmemente e a inseriu com toda força naquela pequena brecha da armadura do inimigo. Arthas e Luthor olharam espantados quando Li caiu no chão ofegante e com a mão no pescoço enquanto Shade caía de joelhos com o pescoço sangrando. Por fim, apenas a armadura permaneceu naquele mundo como uma sucata.

Arthas caminhou até ela com cautela. Chutou a armadura para certificar-se que estava vazia. 'Vo... Você o derrotou.'

Luthor aproximou-se de Li, ajudando-o a se levantar. 'É claro! Não está vendo a armadura vazia, idiota? Agora vê se me ajuda aqui. O garoto está sangrando muito.'

O poderoso monstro pegou Li nos braços.

'Tem um rio aqui perto.' Ghoul apontou com o braço.

'Rio?' Luthor se surpreendeu. Ele nunca tinha visto um rio naquele inferno.

'Sim, lá poderemos tratá-lo. Se tentar enfrentar Tichondrius assim, não terá chance alguma.'

'Vamos logo. Antes que ele não resista.' Arthas os apressou carregando o garoto.

O rapaz podia ouvir e sentir, mas estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer movimento ou falar algo. Deixou que eles o levassem sem nem ao menos se dar conta de onde iria.

* * *

Ren encarou a jovem a sua frente e ergueu o corpo, levantando a lança envolta na energia dourada em direção a ela. 'Você realmente me surpreende, garota. Com esta cara de anjo… você tem uma energia muito, muito perigosa.'

Sakura não se mexeu. Só sairia daquela luta quando finalmente tivesse o que foi buscar: Syaoran. Estava com o corpo coberto de ferimentos assim como Ren, mas não se importava. Aqueles machucados não lhe causavam um centésimo da dor que ela sentia no peito pela ausência do namorado.

'Você não vai desistir, não é?' Ren perguntou para ela, que fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, informando que a luta continuaria até conseguir o que queria.

Sakura estendeu a mão a frente e Espada tomou forma entre seus dedos. Ela apertou o cabo da arma mágica e olhou para Ren que se colocou em posição de luta. Os dois se aproximaram rapidamente tentando atingir um ao outro.

Ren pulou para trás, girou a lança ao redor do corpo e o estendeu a frente, tentando golpear a garota que se defendeu com a espada. Luta e Força novamente se manifestaram no corpo da mestra que tentava golpear o representante dos Taos com a espada e com golpes alternadamente.

'Agora chega!' Jun gritou, aproximando-se dos dois que ainda lutavam.

'Não!' Sakura gritou. 'Só termina quando me fizerem um kyonshi!'

'Ren! Vai matá-la!' Jun alertou o irmão quando o viu acumular sua energia para novamente desferir um ataque na jovem.

O rapaz não ouviu a irmã. Estava concentrando sua energia com a de seu espírito guardião para desferir um golpe decisivo naquela luta. Não perderia para uma feiticeira ligada ao clã Li. Jamais!

'Bason! Grande espírito em ação! Agora!' Ren gritou cortando o ar com sua lança em direção a jovem.

Ela desviou do primeiro ataque usando Salto, mas, assim que pousou no chão, virou-se para trás e arregalou os olhos vendo a imensa esfera de energia dourada indo em sua direção.

As cartas se colocaram a sua frente, todas juntas em suas formas originais, recebendo o impacto do golpe e protegendo o corpo de sua mestra.

A jovem feiticeira sentiu os olhos ardendo ao vê-las protegendo-a daquela maneira desesperada. O que ela estava fazendo?

Ren pousou no chão como um gato e encarou a garota que olhava para as criaturas mágicas não acreditando no que elas haviam feito.

Elas, aos poucos, desapareceram, voltando às formas de lâminas, mas indo de encontro ao chão. Sakura cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. A mandala novamente se formou aos seus pés e a aura mágica dela aumentou rapidamente. O rapaz pôde ver novamente o resplendor dos raios multicoloridos que emanavam do pequeno corpo.

'Você me paga.' Ela falou, trincando os dentes e fechando os olhos.

O rapaz reparou na modificação da energia dela, não era a mesma. Algo tinha se desequilibrado.

'Bason…' Ele sussurrou, chamando seu protetor. 'Fique atento.' Recomendou sem desviar os olhos da jovem.

As cartas começaram a flutuar, mas não tinham o mesmo brilho róseo, estavam com um brilho intenso e negro.

Ren franziu a testa, já tinha visto algo semelhante antes e não estava gostando nada do que estava constatando.

Sakura abriu os braços ao lado do corpo e as cartas voaram até sua mestra, ela levantou os braços e todas se juntaram acima de sua cabeça.

Ren levantou a lança a sua frente, e fechou os olhos acumulando poder para o contra ataque.

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o adversário. Estendeu as mãos a frente desferindo no rapaz toda energia que conseguiu acumular. Ren abriu os olhos observando a energia vindo em sua direção.

'Agora!' Ele gritou, liberando a energia xamã dele em direção ao golpe da garota. As duas energias se chocaram de forma violenta, explodindo.

Jun arregalou os olhos vendo a enorme onda de choque vindo em sua direção, encolheu-se com medo e receio do golpe. Sentiu quando foi abraçada por alguém que a protegeu da violenta energia, mesmo assim foi arrastada junto de seu protetor até bater numa das paredes do salão, que desmoronava devido ao choque das energias dos dois oponentes.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e viu Pailong abraçando-a, sorriu para seu amado kyonshi, como sempre, ele a tinha protegido. As costas dele estavam dilaceradas, por ter recebido o golpe diretamente. Ela afundou o rosto no peito rígido do kyonshi e fechou os olhos, sentindo sua garganta se comprimir com a ausência das batidas do coração dele. Aquela jovem não fazia ideia do que estava pedindo.

Ele se levantou e ergueu o corpo, ajudando sua mestra a se levantar. A chinesa olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos de Pailong. 'E-eu preciso que me ajude com algo.' Pediu, segurando um de seus talismãs na mão e o viu assentir sem hesitar. Sorriu agradecida e levou o talismã até a altura do rosto, assumindo o controle do corpo do kyonshi e vendo os olhos dele se tornarem vazios e sem vida. Virou-se para o salão, vendo a nuvem de fumaça se dissipar aos poucos.

Jun franziu a testa e deu alguns passos a frente. 'Ren!' Chamou pelo irmão preocupada. Pailong seguia logo atrás dela.

Ren levantou-se, apoiando-se em sua lança. Olhou para frente, observando o corpo pequeno de aparência frágil da japonesa caído no chão. Ela não estava morta, conseguia sentir a magia ainda circulando o corpo dela. Nunca havia imaginado o poder que aquela jovenzinha apaixonada tinha. Sua respiração era rápida, mostrando que estava cansado. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Sakura se mexendo e ficando de joelhos. Ele ergueu o corpo, sem desviar os olhos dela.

Jun parou perto do irmão. 'Irmãozinho, você está bem?' Ela perguntou aflita, observando o corpo do rapaz cheio de ferimentos.

'São apenas arranhões e cortes superficiais'. Ele falou tentando não passar preocupação para a irmã. Deu um passo a frente e sentiu uma fisgada no lado esquerdo do abdômen e levou a mão direita e sentiu o sangue escorrendo entre os dedos.

Sakura sentia o corpo todo dolorido. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e levantou-se apoiando nas mãos e joelhos para erguer-se. Viu algumas gotas de sangue pingar do seu rosto, provavelmente de algum ferimento mais profundo. Tentava controlar a respiração ofegante e buscou forças para se levantar.

'Droga…' Ren trincou os dentes. 'Ela é teimosa demais.'

A feiticeira levantou-se e, apesar de cambalear uma vez, voltou a fitar Ren de forma arisca. 'Ainda não acabou.'

Os dois se encaravam, e já estavam prontos para reiniciar o embate, quando Jun parou entre eles.

'Acabou sim!' A chinesa gritou. 'Agora chega! Vocês vão se matar!'

'Saia da frente, Jun.'

'Só saio daqui com o que eu quero.' Sakura falou voltando a pegar suas cartas.

'Afaste-se, Mana.' Ren ordenou.

A chinesa não recuou, mantendo-se entre os dois a fim de acabar com aquela disputa.

Sakura franziu a testa, observando a mulher a sua frente. Estava pronta para voltar a lutar quando um rapaz com uma aparência como a dos cadáveres preservados das aulas de anatomia parou a frente da jovem chinesa.

'O-O que é isso?' Sakura perguntou assustada, observando o grande lutador a poucos metros dela. Sua pele era acinzentada e opaca com vários recortes e remendos. O ombro direito estava dilacerado, mas não sangrava. Os olhos eram vazios. 'Saia da minha frente, monstro!' Ela ordenou. Precisava voltar a lutar contra Ren.

Pailong colocou-se em posição de luta, mas Jun desviou dele, parando ao seu lado. 'Isso, minha querida, é um kyonshi.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. Não podia ser. 'U-Um kyonshi?' Ela perguntou surpresa.

'É assim que você quer ter o seu amado de volta?' Jun perguntou com a voz suave. Fitou Pailong por alguns segundos e não pôde deixar de sorrir de leve, um sorriso triste. Não queria que ele fosse assim, mas…

'N-não… não é assim que eu o quero!' Sakura respondeu.

'Mas um kyonshi é assim.' Jun rebateu.

A Feiticeira começou a vacilar em seu plano. Agora, vendo um kyonshi a sua frente e imaginando Syaoran daquele jeito, começava a se dar conta do total absurdo que havia pensado em fazer. Estava tão eufórica com a descoberta de uma maneira de trazê-lo de volta à vida, que não tinha raciocinado quanto às condições em que Syaoran voltaria.

'Acredite, querida. Amar alguém assim… é a pior das dores que se pode sentir.' Jun falou novamente com a voz doce, atraindo o olhar da feiticeira.

Ren parou ao lado de Pailong observando a jovem que mostrava-se completamente desnorteada. Franziu a testa, observando os olhos tristes que tanto ela quanto a irmã tinham ao mirar o kyonshi entre eles. A japonesa deu um passo a frente, mancando e levantou a mão tocando de leve o braço de Pailong. Retraiu-se ao senti-lo rígido, gelado, inumano.

Ela balançou a cabeça. 'Não… não é assim que eu quero Syaoran de volta.'

'Mas é assim que ele voltará como um kyonshi, sua tonta.' Ren falou impaciente. Arrependeu-se do tom de voz que usou quando Sakura o fitou com os olhos tremendo. Ela estava sofrendo e muito. Desviou os olhos dela. 'É só assim que podemos fazer um kyonshi.' Ele completou em tom mais baixo.

'Assim… assim eu não o quero.' Ela falou, tocando novamente o braço do morto-vivo para ter certeza do que estava sentindo. Pailong estava rígido, observando a jovem a sua frente e esperando por uma ordem de sua mestra.

Sakura deu uns passos para trás sem desviar os olhos e tropeçou em alguma coisa no chão. Caiu sentada, ainda com o olhar fixo em Pailong. Levou as mãos a cabeça, balançando-a com força e se dando conta de como Syaoran voltaria a vida. Não suportaria ver o namorado com aquele olhar vazio para ela.

Ren se aproximou da jovem devagar. 'Os kyonshis são cadáveres, cascas de restos humanos. São mortos-vivos. Mesmo com a alma original do corpo, é tudo o que eles podem ser. São programados para obedecerem comandos, como robôs, marionetes.' Ele fez uma pausa, observando a jovem. Abaixou-se tocando um joelho no chão para que seu rosto ficasse a altura do dela. 'São apenas corpos em decomposição que se movimentam por magia, por uma incorporação forçada.' Falou devagar para que a jovem entendesse de uma vez o que realmente estava pedindo.

'É realmente assim que você quer ter seu amado de volta?' Jun perguntou novamente de forma firme.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, negando.

'Então, tire esta ideia da sua cabeça, sua tonta.' Ren falou, fitando-a de forma irritada e impaciente.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, olhando para ele. 'Sua voz...' Ela murmurou.

'O que tem ela?' O rapaz perguntou, encarando-a nos olhos.

Sakura desviou os olhos dele e fitou um ponto qualquer no chão. 'Nada.' Respondeu por fim.

Sentia-se terrivelmente esgotada, dolorida, cansada e, principalmente, decepcionada com o que finalmente se dava conta. Não poderia trazer Syaoran de volta daquela forma. Novamente fitou Pailong que estava atrás de Jun e Ren. Engoliu em seco, reparando, mais uma vez, no olhar opaco e sem brilho. Sentiu os olhos arderem. Definitivamente não era assim que gostaria de ter seu amor de volta.

Ren tocou seu ombro. 'Você está muito machucada. Precisa se tratar.' Ela desviou os olhos de Pailong e fitou o rapaz que ainda a olhava duramente. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Sakura a segurou, aceitando a ajuda. Ren a puxou do chão e sentiu a garota cambalear. 'Hei! Você está bem?'

'Estou… estou cansada.' Murmurou. Sentia o peito arder com a decepção e frustração por ver aquela chance de ter Syaoran de volta se apagar. Cambaleou novamente e sentiu o rapaz segurá-la pela cintura. Era a última coisa de que se lembraria, antes de perder os sentidos.

Ren a segurou, evitando que caísse no chão novamente. O rapaz a segurou nos braços. 'Vamos deixá-la se recuperar. Ela gastou muita energia.' Falou, começando a caminhar com a jovem.

Jun seguia o irmão, mas reteve-se rapidamente, fitando Pailong e o viu esboçar um pequeno sorriso, tendo recuperado a lucidez. Suspirou e deu um sorriso triste. 'Obrigada.' Disse, voltando-se para seguir o irmão.

* * *

Li abriu os olhos e viu o céu vermelho em chamas, levantou-se e sentiu uma fisgada no abdômen.

'Teve sorte, garoto. Pensamos que desta você não escaparia.' Li reconheceu a voz de Arthas. Levou uma das mãos ao ferimento que ainda doía.

'Eu também pensei nisto.' Falou com sinceridade.

'Luthor está dando uma olhada por aí com Ghoul.'

'Não acha estranho este tal de Ghoul aparecer um pouco antes de Shade.'

'Foi Ghoul quem trouxe Shade.'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos assustado com a calma que o demônio falava aquilo. 'Então precisamos eliminá-lo! Provavelmente é seguidor do tal...'

'Tichondrius.' Arthas completou.

'E você fala isso numa boa?'

Arthas deu de ombros, o garoto ainda não tinha entendido que naquele lugar não se poderia confiar em ninguém. A estratégia era usar aquele tipo de atitude em benefício próprio e não esperar por ajuda ou misericórdia. 'Não se preocupe, garoto. Ele não é idiota de tentar nos matar. Ele pensa que está nos enganando, mas nós é que o estamos usando para achar Tichondrius.'

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Então você não sabe exatamente onde está o portal.'

'Claro que não!' O outro falou irritado. 'O portal provavelmente não está com um letreiro luminoso. Enma Daiyoh não pode permitir que qualquer alma passe por eles, por isso dos acordos com alguns poderosos demônios para guardá-los com segurança.'

'E o que eles ganham com isso?'

'Às vezes, ganham o perdão de seus pecados e a chance de reencarnar... Às vezes, não ganham nada além do reconhecimento de que foram os escolhidos por Enma Daiyoh e, por isso, são os mais fortes e temidos. Puro orgulho.'

Syaoran levantou-se e foi até a margem do rio, a água era quente e dava para ver a fumaça da evaporação. Ele observou o seu reflexo no espelho d'água, estava com a mesma aparência de quando tinha morrido, apenas tinha o rosto sujo e machucado. O rapaz lavou-se pensando em quanto tempo estaria ali. Para ele parecia uma eternidade, mas não fazia ideia, pois não havia noites nem dias. Ficava difícil marcar o tempo.

'Acha que estou aqui há quanto tempo?'

'Não sei.' Arthas respondeu com sinceridade. 'Tempo é algo muito difícil de se medir quando temos a eternidade.'

'Eu fico pensando em como deve estar Sakura.'

'Sakura? É uma mulher?'

'Sim.' Ele respondeu e o demônio pôde ver os lábios do rapaz se inclinarem num leve sorriso.

'É a sua mulher?'

'Pode-se dizer que sim.'

Arthas soltou uma gargalhada. 'Não me diga que está querendo voltar por causa dela? Nenhuma fêmea merece isso, garoto.'

Syaoran fechou o rosto e o encarou. 'Não sabe do que está falando.'

'É claro que eu sei, foi por causa de uma delas que eu vim parar aqui neste inferno.'

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha rindo. 'Nunca imaginei você namorando, Arthas.'

Arthas ajeitou o grande e desengonçado corpo, mostrando-se terrivelmente incomodado com o rumo da conversa. 'Pois nem irá. Foi por causa de uma piranha que eu acabei caindo numa armadilha.'

'No mínimo era casada.'

'Não quero falar sobre isso.'

O rapaz deu de ombros. 'Você é quem manda.'

Arthas observou o rapaz novamente colocando as mãos nas águas quentes do rio para limpar os ferimentos do corpo. 'Acredite, garoto. Nenhuma mulher merece tal sacrifício de um homem.'

'Você não entenderia. Eu e Sakura, nós…' Ele reteve-se por alguns segundos, sorrindo ao pensar na namorada. 'Deixe para lá. Você não entenderia.'

'Você não passa de um garoto teimoso.'

'Que tal começar a me chamar de Li?'

'Chamo-o do que você é, garoto.'

'Morri com 20 anos, não era nenhum garoto quando isso aconteceu.'

'Você tem espírito de garoto.'

'Eu sou um espírito.'

Arthas não falou mais nada. Li sentou em uma pedra olhando para o imenso lago que estava a sua frente. Às vezes algum demônio ia se banhar nele e saía quase escalpelado.

'Agora falta pouco.' Syaoran falou, observando a paisagem desértica do mundo das trevas. Pensou em sua mãe e esperava que ela estivesse conseguindo controlar Sakura. 'Só mais um pouco, Sakura…' Sussurrou.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 ** _Notas Específicas - Esclarecimentos:_**

 _Os kyonshis são corpos conservados que incorporam qualquer espirito (pode ser o espírito original daquele corpo ou um outro qualquer) conforme o xamã definir. São manipulados por magia e não possuem vontade própria._

 _Pailong inicialmente era como qualquer kyonshi, que foi incorporado pelo próprio espírito de forma forçada pela família Tao para ser protetor de Jun. Ele inclusive foi assassinado pela família para esse propósito. Em determinado ponto da história de Shaman King, ele recuperou sua lucidez e teve a chance de desfazer a incorporação, no entanto, decidiu permanecer na Terra, incorporado no corpo preservado por vontade própria. Apesar de ser um kyonshi com livre-arbítrio, ele ainda é considerado um "morto-vivo"._

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Mais um capítulo com muita ação de uma maneira geral. Tanto da parte da Sakura quanto a do Syaoran. Os dois estão lutando para se encontrarem._

 _Não tenho muito que falar. Capítulo praticamente de lutas e ação, como eu gosto :-)_

 _Beijos e obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história._

 _Kath_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Este capítulo foi recheado de ação e batalhas emocionantes. Batalhas bem diferentes quanto à claridade da mente dos lutadores. Enquanto Syaoran sabe exatamente o que está fazendo e sabe muito bem onde quer chegar, Sakura estava em uma luta para reaver seu amado, apostando a própria alma no processo. Ela só não havia percebido que para ganhar um, ela perderia o outro. Ainda bem que ela recobrou os sentidos antes que fosse tarde demais. Apenas não entendi por que não mostraram para ela o que era um kyonshi antes que os dois ficassem todos arrebentados, mas não vou reclamar. A batalha foi muitíssimo interessante, principalmente, com a forma que a aura dela estava se comportando. Manchas negras, energia negra. Preocupante. Volta logo, Syaoran!_

 _Até o próximo capítulo._

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Eu acho bem legal o sincronismo das lutas, Syaoran de um lado, Sakura de outro. Ficou muito bom. Duas forças poderosas lutando pelo mesmo motivo. Tô louca para ver, ler… o reencontro._

 _Fiquei com pena da Sakura, a decepção dela… Mas ela ainda tem um resquício de sanidade, apesar de tudo, ela não quer o Syaoran pela metade._

 _Já falei que adoro os monstros?_


	20. O Retorno

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 20**

 **O Retorno**

'Eu não acredito que ela teve coragem de procurá-los.' Eriol olhava para a enorme construção a sua frente. Ao seu lado estava Yelan com o rosto sério.

'Agora ela foi longe demais.' A senhora falou com a testa franzida. 'Ela está louca se pensa em transformar meu filho num boneco.'

Eriol ainda não conseguia acreditar nas intenções de sua sucessora. Sentia a presença mágica da jovem dentro da residência dos Taos, mas já não estava mais agitada e expandida como há algumas horas.

'Vamos.' Yelan falou dando um passo a frente, mas reteve-se ao observar vários vultos se aproximando. Caminhavam de forma desengonçada e ritmada em direção aos dois. Ela arregalou os olhos reconhecendo os kyonshis.

'O que são estas coisas?' Eriol perguntou assustado ao ver corpos em decomposição caminhando em direção a eles, tinham talismãs chineses cravados em seus rostos e os braços estendidos a frente.

'São mortos-vivos. A especialidade dos Taos.' Yelan clarificou. 'Eles estão aqui para nos impedir de entrar.'

'O quê?' Eriol exclamou. 'Precisamos entrar.' Ele estendeu a chave a sua frente e a sua mandala apareceu ao seus pés. 'Chave que guarda o poder das trevas. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Eriol que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!' O báculo se formou nas mãos do rapaz que o segurou com mais força. 'Precisamos chegar logo até Sakura.'

'Sim.' Yelan respondeu. Ela levantou o leque chinês a sua frente e a mandala octogonal brilhou sob seus pés. 'Oh, imperador dos Deuses que cuida dos quatro confins da terra. Metal, madeira, água, fogo, terra, trovão, vento e raio. Espada rodopiante de luz. Responda ao meu chamado!'

Ela cortou o ar com o objeto, fazendo com que um raio atingisse parte dos mortos-vivos, destruindo-os.

Eriol levantou o báculo. 'Poderes das quatro direções do Planeta, Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. Forças da Terra, do Ar, do Fogo e da Água. Eu as invoco ao meu auxílio!' Ele franziu a testa, observando outros kyonshis se aproximando e passando por cima dos restos putrefatos. 'Pelo poder do três vezes três, venham até mim! Libertem-se!' Gritou rodando o báculo e fazendo a energia ser liberada para atingi-los.

Os dois magos observaram a pilha enorme de cadáveres, alguns ainda tentavam se levantar, mas não conseguiam por falta de seus membros.

Yelan voltou-se para o mago. 'Vamos! Logo enviarão mais.'

Eriol concordou com um gesto e acompanhou a senhora que abria caminho naquele mar de morte com sua magia. O rapaz respirou fundo e pôde sentir o fedor de carne podre no ar. Sakura não estava mais em seu juízo normal. Se Syaoran desconfiasse do que ela estava pensando em fazer, com certeza seria uma imensa tristeza para seu amigo.

* * *

Sakura caminhava devagar pela mansão Li. Estava deserta. Não sentia a presença de ninguém. Estava descalça e sentia as pedras geladas que constituíam o piso da secular residência.

'Tomoyo? Eriol?' A jovem chamou pelos amigos.

Caminhou até chegar num grande salão. Não encontrou ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém. Franziu a testa, pensando em onde estariam aqueles velhos idiotas dos anciões. Será que estariam planejando uma armadilha para capturar as cartas?

'As cartas!' Gritou, procurando-as pela roupa e não as encontrando, estava de camisola. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se para localizar suas presenças e estranhou ao identificar que elas estavam fora da residência. Começou a correr na direção delas, passou pelo enorme quintal onde Hyo Ling havia lutado contra Reyume e que também se encontrava sinistramente vazio. Não tinha tempo a perder, tinha que encontrar as cartas.

Continuou a correr, estranhando não encontrar ninguém em seu caminho, quando deu por si estava no cemitério onde estivera com Yelan. Sentiu a terra úmida e fofa sob seus pés. Parou, observando o lugar, sem entender como havia parado ali. Sua respiração estava ofegante pela corrida.

Novamente sentiu a presença das cartas e voltou-se para o alto da colina. Correu na direção de suas amigas, desviando e pulando as lápides e túmulos. Parou em frente ao túmulo de Syaoran e arregalou os olhos, observando as cartas girando em torno da lápide.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' Ela perguntou para si.

Sentiu quando uma mão fria tocou seu ombro direito e virou-se para ver quem era. Arregalou os olhos vendo Syaoran em forma de kyonshi. Tinha a pele cinza e remendada, o rosto sério e duro, e os olhos… os olhos vazios.

'S-Syaoran…' Sussurrou, levando as mãos a boca para abafar um grito de terror.

O morto vivo levantou os braços e a jovem deu um passo para trás. Ele andou na direção de Sakura que se afastava a cada tentativa de aproximação do monstro. Acabou tropeçando na lápide do rapaz e sentiu quando ele a segurou em seus braços com as mãos geladas. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

'Não!' Gritou desesperada, tentando livrar-se da mãos de ferro do rapaz que segurava seus braços.

Sakura levantou da cama, gritando e debatendo-se. Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o olhar de Jun para ela. Sentou-se na cama com a respiração ofegante devido às reminiscências do pesadelo que acabara de ter.

Ela fechou os olhos secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, não queria que uma estranha a visse chorando. Tratou de controlar-se o mais rápido que pôde.

'Tome.' Ouviu a voz de Syaoran e arregalou os olhos, voltando-se para o lado. Ren estendia um lenço para ela.

Ela pegou o lenço e desviou os olhos dele. Sua mente estava lhe pregando peças de muito mal gosto.

Deram a ela o tempo que precisou para se sentir melhor. Jun sentou ao seu lado e tirou uma mecha do cabelo da jovem que caía pelo rosto. Estava com um curativo grande no supercílio direito.

'Como você está?' Perguntou com a voz doce.

'Dolorida.' Respondeu com sinceridade. 'O que aconteceu?'

Jun sorriu. 'Você desmaiou.'

Sakura balançou a cabeça. Detestava quando isso acontecia, mas tinha se sentido tão perdida quando sua esperança de ter Syaoran de volta se apagou. Sentiu um calafrio, lembrando-se do sonho. Deus! O que ela estava pensando em fazer com ele? Ficara tão obcecada em tê-lo de volta que não tinha nem se dado conta do tamanho absurdo e do sofrimento que seria ter um cadáver ambulante ao seu lado. Usou o lenço para secar as lágrimas teimosas que saíam de seus olhos.

Ren estava encostado num dos cantos do quarto, observando as duas sentadas na cama. Ele suspirou cansado. Tinha descansado pouco também. A luta contra aquela garota tinha sido mais cansativa do que ele imaginava, a aparência dela poderia ser frágil, mas era perigosamente mortal. Não podia negar que havia ficado preocupado com a garota.

'Preciso voltar.' Sakura falou, dando-se conta que não havia avisado ninguém onde estava indo. Tomoyo e Eriol deveriam estar loucos atrás dela. Ela fitou Jun. 'Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?'

'Apenas um dia.' A chinesa respondeu.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, tentando se levantar, mas foi impedida pela mulher. 'Espere, ainda não se recuperou totalmente.'

'Não. Eles devem estar loucos atrás de mim.'

'Humph…' Ren murmurou. 'Eles já sabem onde você está.'

Ela virou-se para ele. 'C-como?'

'Sua presença não é muito difícil de identificar, ainda mais depois de você tê-la expandido.' Esclareceu. Ele caminhou até a janela e observou o lado de fora com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, observando os dois feiticeiros tentando se aproximar, sem sucesso, da residência Tao.

Sakura afastou as mãos de Jun e novamente tentou se levantar. Cambaleou um pouco, mas conseguiu ficar em pé. Agora que o rapaz mencionou, conseguia identificar a presença de Eriol bem próxima. Ren voltou-se para ela, encarando-a por alguns segundos, depois ele desviou os olhos para Jun.

'Acho que temos mais visitas.' Falou, cruzando o quarto em direção a porta. 'Vou recepcioná-los.' Informou com a voz divertida antes de desaparecer da vista das duas.

Sakura voltou-se para Jun. 'Desculpe-me por todo o transtorno.' Falou de forma franca.

A chinesa balançou a cabeça sorrindo. 'Não tem do que se desculpar.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'E-eu briguei com o seu irmão, destruí parte da sua casa… hã…' Ela começou a falar envergonhada. 'Eu estava fora de mim.'

Jun levantou-se e parou a frente dela, abrindo mais ainda o sorriso. 'Não foi nada. Ren precisava sair da rotina. Foi ótimo para ele.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Como é que é?'

Jun ainda sorria. 'Posso dizer que foi uma situação muito interessante. Apenas empresários, políticos e criminosos nos procuram por causa dos kyonshis. Você foi a mais inusitada de todos os que nos pediram isso.'

Sakura balançou a cabeça olhando para o chão. 'Acho que eu estou enlouquecendo.' Falou com sinceridade.

Jun pousou uma mão no ombro da jovem que levantou o rosto, fitando-a. 'Ama este rapaz tanto assim?'

Sakura desviou os olhos dela e voltou a fitar o chão. 'Eu sinto que tínhamos muito mais para vivermos juntos. Ainda não consigo aceitar que ele não está mais aqui.' Ela suspirou fundo e sentiu o corpo realmente dolorido. 'Seu irmão me deu uma surra.'

Jun gargalhou. 'Ren nunca teve jeito para tratar as garotas. Ele precisa de uma namorada logo, ou vai me enlouquecer.'

Sakura sorriu. 'Preciso me desculpar com ele.'

'Não se preocupe com isso.' Falou passando o braço pelos ombros da jovem. 'Venha, vamos receber aqueles dois que estão loucos atrás de você.' Ela falou rindo. 'Ren, se recusou a recebê-los até você acordar. Ele ficou preocupado.'

Sakura sentiu-se mal. 'Acha que eu o machuquei?'

'Você deu uma boa surra nele… mas ele já está acostumado. Já fazia um tempo que ele estava mesmo paradão.'

A feiticeira franziu a testa, mas deixou-se guiar pela chinesa. Estava sentindo a presença de Eriol e Yelan se aproximando. Sabia que eles viriam com tudo para cima dela. Deu um longo suspiro, já prevendo problemas.

* * *

Li observava o enorme e velho portão de madeira que estava a sua frente.

'Tem certeza de que ele está aí?' Arthas perguntou, olhando para Ghoul que confirmou com um gesto.

Syaoran respirou fundo, jogou a esfera negra para cima e materializou sua espada. 'Bem... vamos então.'

Luthor segurou o ombro do rapaz, impedindo-o de se aproximar da entrada. 'Espera aí, garoto. A coisa não é assim tão fácil. Precisa saber de algumas coisas.'

Li franziu a testa encarando a criatura. 'Eu sei que não me ajudarão. Eu percebi isso quando lutei contra Shade.'

'Na verdade, estávamos testando-o. Iríamos interferir caso você desistisse da luta. Agora, contra Tichondrius... talvez, nem todos os nossos poderes reunidos sejam capazes de derrotá-lo.'

'Não vão acovardar agora, não é?'

Arthas trincou os dentes. 'Com quem pensa que está falando, garoto?'

Luthor encarou o rapaz o mais sério possível. 'Precisamos lutar em equipe, ou todos morreremos. Por isso, nada de atos heroicos.'

Syaoran concordou com um gesto. Olhou para a construção a frente e conseguiu sentir uma presença realmente muito poderosa. Sabia que estava para enfrentar um grande inimigo, mas também estava ansioso para reencontrar Sakura. Estava com saudades demais da jovem feiticeira.

O grande demônio deu uns passos à frente e golpeou o portão. Ghoul saiu correndo covardemente, deixando apenas os três ali. Li desviou de Arthas e entrou primeiro. Ele podia sentir a forte presença de Tichondrius. Era como se estivesse para encontrar a pior das criaturas. Os três caminharam por um longo corredor mal iluminado. Li ia à frente de Arthas, e Luthor vinha logo atrás. O corredor terminou em uma câmara que tinha uma enorme esfera multicolorida no centro flutuando. Li reconheceu de imediato àquela bela luz, involuntariamente abriu um sorriso.

'A brecha.' O rapaz falou entusiasmado.

'Isto mesmo.' Ouviram uma voz sinistra.

Um homem saiu de trás da luz. Era um pouco mais alto que Li, mas não chegava a ser do tamanho de Arthas. Tinha dois pequenos chifres na testa e longos cabelos louros.

'Tichondrius...' Arthas sussurrou.

'Vão se arrepender por invadirem o meu domínio.' Ele falou fitando o grupo com olhar raivoso.

Tichondrius esticou os braços e duas lanças de luz se formaram em cada um.

Arthas correu na direção dele tentando golpeá-lo com suas garras, mas o demônio desviou dos ataques com uma velocidade espantosa e acabou decepando um dos braços da grande criatura, que recuou desesperada.

Tichondrius já estava pronto para matá-lo quando Li parou à frente dele, protegendo o demônio com sua espada. Os dois começaram a duelar.

Li nunca havia lutado contra alguém assim. Quando um lutador é forte, costuma ser grande e lento, porém Tichondrius além de ser rápido era extremamente forte. Luthor tentou interferir na luta entre os dois, mas o inimigo o golpeou com sua magia, destruindo uma parte da grossa parede de pedras da câmara.

Li tentava se defender dos ataques raivosos de Tichondrius, mas era quase impossível. As lanças eram tão poderosas que elas não precisavam alcançar o alvo para ferirem. O rapaz já estava com inúmeros cortes.

'Morrerá aqui!' Ameaçou o rapaz.

Syaoran levou um dos talismãs a altura do rosto. A mandala octogonal apareceu aos seus pés. 'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra... Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas... Eu vos invoco para meu auxílio!'

'Idiota, esta magia nunca irá me derrotar.'

E realmente não era para derrotá-lo. O golpe de Li não era para atingir o inimigo de forma mortal, mas apenas uma das mãos para que ele soltasse, pelo menos, uma das lanças. E assim foi feito. Recebendo a forte descarga de eletricidade, Tichondrius acabou soltando uma das lanças no chão. Arthas viu isso e a golpeou para longe, tirando-a do alcance do demônio.

'Garoto impertinente!' O demônio gritou irado. Tichondrius foi com tudo para cima do rapaz.

Li sentiu que a raiva dele tinha aumentado sua força, mas também o tinha deixado mais lento e previsível. "Quando a cabeça não pensa, o corpo padece", pensou Li, que aproveitou o momento para finalmente começar a atacá-lo, pois antes se limitava apenas a se proteger. Conforme Syaoran ia golpeando Tichondrius, este ficava mais raivoso e menos dono de si. Esta insegurança começou a se tornar a fraqueza dele no combate. Luthor entrou na luta. Agora enquanto um se protegia dos ataques de Tichondrius, o outro atacava por trás, deixando o demônio louco de raiva com os pequenos ferimentos que começavam a surgir pelo corpo dele.

'Matarei todos!' Tichondrius gritou explodindo de raiva.

Uma luz explodiu do demônio, jogando os três contra as paredes da câmara. Li bateu com a cabeça e acabou soltando a espada. Luthor e Arthas também estavam zonzos com a força do golpe. Tichondrius começou a caminhar lentamente em direção a Luthor e o atravessou com a lança na altura do peito.

'Não!' Syaoran gritou.

* * *

Sakura desceu a longa escada ao lado de Jun. Estava com o semblante tenso, já imaginando o discurso que receberia de Yelan e Eriol. A senhora, provavelmente, falaria alguns desaforos e talvez até estivesse com a razão desta vez. Não fora muito esperto da parte dela fazer uma visita ao clã rival da sua anfitriã na China.

E foi exatamente como imaginava, quando encontrou os dois no meio do salão completamente destruído por causa da luta dela contra Tao. Soltou um longo suspiro, como se parte de sua alma saísse com o ar. Parou em frente a eles que tinham os semblantes sérios para a mestra das cartas.

Eriol arregalou os olhos ao reparar a amiga cheia de machucados pelo corpo e com a roupa toda suja e rasgada. 'O que aconteceu aqui?' Perguntou parando diante da sua sucessora, o semblante sério passou para preocupado.

'Eu estou bem, Eriol. São apenas arranhões.' Ela tentou minimizar. O rapaz varreu a jovem com os olhos e depois fitou Ren que estava mais adiante também apresentando machucados pelo corpo. 'Vocês lutaram? Sakura! O que você fez?'

'Isso não é da sua conta, Eriol. Já manipulou demais minha vida, não acha?' Estava sendo cruel, mas estava terrivelmente cansada. Queria só voltar para sua casa.

Ouviu uma risada irônica atrás de si e tinha certeza que era do jovem Tao.

'O que você veio fazer aqui?' Yelan perguntou.

Sakura desviou os olhos de Eriol e fitou a senhora. 'Nada.' Respondeu simplesmente.

'Você acha que eu sou burra?' A senhora falou com o rosto sério, Sakura podia jurar que conseguia ver raiva nos olhos dela.

'Não sei do que está falando.'

Yelan deu um passo a frente e segurou o braço da jovem com força. 'Se está achando que vai transformar o meu filho numa marionete, você está muito enganada, mocinha. Eu não vou permitir que faça isso com ele.'

Sakura puxou o braço com força e a encarou. 'Não vou fazer isso.' Ela respondeu. 'Eles me explicaram o que é um kyonshi.'

'Antes ou depois da briga de vocês dois?' Eriol perguntou, fitando Sakura e depois Ren.

'Durante.' Ele respondeu sério.

'Melhor irmos embora.' Sakura falou por fim. Sentia-se extremamente mal verificando o estado em que havia ficado o salão depois da briga dos dois.

'Deveria controlar melhor as mulheres do seu Clã.' Ren falou, aproximando-se dos três e encarando Yelan. 'Você sabe muito bem o que poderia acontecer se resolvermos desenterrar o passado, não é?'

'Eu sei.' A senhora falou, encarando o rapaz. Ele era tão ou mais frio quanto o pai. 'Ela não faz parte do clã.' Falou para minimizar a situação.

Ren franziu a testa. 'Humph…' murmurou. 'Não se dependesse do seu filho, não é? Não vou dizer que sinto muito pela morte dele.'

Sakura tremeu e apertou os punhos, sua vontade era dar um soco em Ren. O rapaz reparou e sorriu de leve.

Jun se aproximou e parou ao lado do irmão, lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação e o rapaz deu de ombros.

Ele estava sendo sincero. Não gostava de nada ligado aos Lis. Franziu a testa observando as costas jovem. Na verdade… tinha gostado da garota doida. Xiao Lang era um estúpido arrogante, mas, pelo jeito, sabia escolher muito bem com quem se relacionava.

'Desculpe-me pelo meu irmão. Ren está apenas cansado.'

'Isso é patético.' O rapaz exclamou, afastando-se.

Jun novamente o repreendeu com o olhar, depois voltou-se para a senhora. 'Ela gastou muita energia. Precisa descansar.' Falou indicando Sakura.

' _Tā shì juéjiàng'_ ( _ela é teimosa_ ).' Yelan rodou os olhos.

' _Shì… Hěn juéjiàng'_ _(sim... muito teimosa_ ).' Jun falou séria. ' _Ela desistiu da ideia de fazer um kyonshi, mas vai continuar procurando maneiras de trazê-lo de volta_.' Disse encarando Yelan. A senhora fez um gesto com a cabeça para a mulher.

'Se vocês têm algo a falar sobre mim, falem para que eu entenda.' Sakura falou, encarando as duas, irritada. Podia não falar mandarim, mas isso não significava que não entendia alguma coisa da língua. 'E, sim, eu vou continuar tentando trazê-lo de volta.' Falou de maneira firme, fazendo tanto Jun quanto Yelan arregalarem os olhos de leve. A Feiticeira voltou-se para Eriol. 'Podemos ir agora?' Perguntou, sentindo-se realmente cansada.

'Venha.' Eriol falou, passando o braço da jovem pelo seus ombros para que ela pudesse se apoiar. 'Precisa de ajuda. Já cambaleou duas vezes.'

'Eu não cambaleei.' Ela falou em tom irritado.

'Sei.' O feiticeiro falou. Olhou para os chineses e, com um gesto de cabeça, despediu-se já caminhando com Sakura para a saída.

'Kinomoto.' Sakura ouviu Ren a chamando. Virou-se para trás, olhando-o sobre o ombro direito. 'Cuide-se.' Ele falou sério.

Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça e voltou a caminhar com o amigo que ainda exclamava que ela era uma cabeça dura.

Yelan fitou os dois representantes do clã rival.

Ren a encarou de volta. ' _Só vou deixar passar esta atitude desrespeitosa em invadir os domínios dos Taos porque foi bem interessante ver o poder do Pilar e daquelas cartas que vocês tanto procuraram. Mas que isso não se repita, Li._ '

' _Não se repetirá_.' A senhora respondeu no mesmo tom.

' _Assim espero. Pois, da próxima vez, não permitirei que cheguem até aqui vivos_ '.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos, até a senhora virar-se para a saída do salão.

* * *

Arthas tentou se levantar, mas mal conseguiu dar dois passos e caiu no chão novamente, observando o amigo em agonia.

'Sofra, verme!'

Luthor fechou os olhos, tentando usar seu poder para se recuperar, mas Tichondrius sabia de sua habilidade e mantinha a lança no peito dele.

Li se concentrou e a espada voou em direção às costas de Tichondrius, acertando-o em cheio. O demônio caiu de joelhos com a dor e soltou a lança.

Luthor juntou as forças e puxou a lança do próprio peito ainda em agonia. Um jato de sangue saiu de seu peito. Arthas rastejou até o companheiro de inúmeras batalhas.

'Beba o meu sangue, Arthas, antes que eu desapareça.' Luthor ordenou.

'Não seja louco. Não irá morrer! Use seu poder para se recuperar.'

Luthor respirou fundo. 'Faça o que eu mandei! E leve um pouco para o garoto.'

'Não.'

'Faça o que eu mando, idiota!'

Tichondrius se levantou e puxou a espada das costas, jogando-a para longe. O demônio estreitou seus olhos verdes em Li.

O rapaz percebeu que agora ele tremia de raiva. Li tentou se levantar, mas mal conseguia ficar em pé, precisando se apoiar na parede para isso.

'Como ousou me atacar, verme?' O demônio fez um gesto que envolveu o rapaz em chamas mágicas que o queimaram.

Syaoran gritou de dor enquanto ele ria loucamente observando-o queimar. Arthas o atingiu com tudo com uma rocha na cabeça, jogando-o contra uma parede. As chamas em volta de Li desapareceram, deixando o rapaz deitado com o corpo todo queimado.

Arthas correu até ele e o fez sentar, derramando o líquido viscoso e vermelho na boca do rapaz. O grande monstro olhou para Luthor, que sorriu antes de virar pó na sua frente. Ele deitou Li no chão com cuidado e limpou com a mão o sangue que escorria pelo rosto de Li, esperando que o efeito da magia de Luthor se manifestasse rápido no rapaz; em seguida, levantou-se encarando Tichondrius, que o observava com pura fúria.

'Já me causaram problemas demais.'

'Você não viu nada.'

Tichondrius se concentrou e suas duas mãos se iluminaram com uma aura vermelha. Arthas foi na direção dele, tentando golpeá-lo com a única mão que tinha agora, porém Tichondrius estava com a vantagem e começou a espancar a grande criatura. Quando se cansou, arremessou Arthas para longe e materializou uma espada. Estava pronto para decapitá-lo quando...

'A luta ainda não terminou!'

Tichondrius virou-se devagar para trás e viu Li em pé, com a maioria dos ferimentos curados. Ele estendeu a mão e a espada voou até ele.

'Ainda não se deu por vencido, garoto?'

'A luta só termina quando eu acabar com a sua raça.'

'É mais idiota do que eu pensei, guardião. Quando soube que você veio para o inferno por vontade própria, pensei que fosse piada; mas agora vejo que é mesmo um burro.'

Li voou para cima de Tichondrius, golpeando-o inúmeras vezes. O poder de cura de Luthor não tinha apenas lhe recuperado os ferimentos, mas tinha lhe dado mais raiva e força. Talvez estivesse se tornando realmente mais um dos inúmeros demônios daquele mundo.

'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!' Invocou sua magia fazendo surgir aos seus pés a mandala octogonal.

O ataque acertou Tichondrius em cheio, fazendo, pela primeira vez, o demônio recuar. Li quase voou ao encontro dele, atacando-o mais e mais com a espada e com golpes físicos.

Tichondrius começava a não acompanhar os movimentos de Li. A magia dele tinha crescido demais, tornando-o um adversário à sua altura, como Tichondrius sempre havia procurado.

Arthas não tinha mais condições de ajudar o amigo, estava esgotado. A magia de Luthor o tinha ajudado, mas não tinha feito sua magia e força crescerem tanto quanto a do rapaz. Um calafrio subiu pela espinha do monstro, vendo-o lutar contra Tichondrius. Aquele não era o garoto que ele havia conhecido no deserto, olhando assustado para o céu em chamas e reclamando do calor do inferno. Ali estava o guardião das trevas, exatamente como haviam lhe falado inúmeras vezes, embora nunca tivesse levado a sério.

Tichondrius acertou um golpe em Li que o fez voar com força contra uma das paredes, porém o rapaz se virou e a empurrou, buscando impulso para voltar com tudo para cima do demônio, golpeando-o inesperadamente com a espada. Tichondrius olhou o enorme ferimento que Li fez em seu ombro com raiva.

'Vou acabar com isso de uma vez.'

Li encarou o demônio, esperando pelo momento certo para atacar. Precisava terminar com aquela luta de uma vez, já sentia que seu corpo não aguentaria mais, devido aos inúmeros ferimentos que ainda tinha. A magia de Luthor até podia curá-lo, mas levava alguns segundos, além de doer horrores enquanto cicatrizava.

'Deus da morte e do mundo subterrâneo, eu exijo de ti o poder por mim desejado...' Tichondrius parou no meio da sala e ergueu os braços.

Li correu para golpear Tichondrius antes que ele terminasse a sua oração.

'Desejo o poder supremo!'

Um raio de luz vermelha destruiu o teto da câmara e atingiu Tichondrius, envolvendo-o. O demônio ria, sentindo-se vitorioso com o poder que agora recebia. Porém, o que ele não imaginava era que Li usaria aquele momento para golpeá-lo. O normal e esperado era que, por medo, o humano recuasse.

Syaoran o golpeou com força, cortando-o praticamente ao meio. Tichondrius caiu de joelhos com as mãos na barriga sangrando e encarando Li assustado.

A luz vermelha que envolvia Tichondrius desapareceu subitamente quando ele caiu para trás, transformando-se em pó.

Li olhou para cima, vendo o céu vermelho em chamas pelo buraco feito pelo raio de luz na construção de pedra. Na semi escuridão da câmara, agora, via-se apenas a bela luz colorida do portal.

* * *

Sakura fitava o teto, perdida em pensamentos. Estava deitada na cama de um dos quartos de hóspedes da mansão Li. A viagem entre a sede do Clã Tao e a sede do Clã Li tinha sido tensa e silenciosa.

Assim que a jovem chegou, foi agarrada pela prima que a abraçou tão forte que sentiu todos os ferimentos da luta contra Ren voltarem a doer. Não reclamou. Tomoyo estava nervosa, aflita. Não fora certo simplesmente ter sumido, mas não tinha como avisar aonde iria.

Tomou um banho e agora estava deitada. Esgotada, dolorida e simplesmente decepcionada por ter seus planos frustrados.

Rolou na cama e fitou o teto do quarto. Deu um longo suspiro e pensou novamente em Syaoran. Talvez ela realmente estivesse obcecada pelo rapaz, como a prima já tinha lhe falado. Ele tinha morrido. Ela tinha que colocar isso na cabeça, certo?

'Não…' Respondeu em voz alta a pergunta que sua mente fez.

Ela nunca colocaria na cabeça que não poderia mais ver os olhos ambares do namorado. Tinha esperado por ele durante muito tempo, para viverem juntos apenas poucos meses de felicidade. E, por causa de uma trapalhada de Clow, ele havia sido tirado dela. Não era justo. Não tinha como colocarem na cabeça dela que precisava simplesmente esquecer de Syaoran. Já tinha tentado fazer isso e falhou.

Soltou um longo suspiro e rolou na cama novamente, abraçando o travesseiro. Tinha que voltar às pesquisas e encontrar outro meio de trazer Syaoran de volta. Desta vez tinha que estudar melhor e não se deixar levar pelo entusiasmo como foi quando descobriu sobre os kyonshis.

Deus! Imagina se os Taos realmente tivessem feito um kyonshi de Syaoran?! Como ela conseguiria conviver com apenas um cadáver do namorado, olhando-a com aqueles olhos vazios e a pele fria.

Fechou os olhos e rolou novamente na cama ficando de costas. Levou uma mão à boca e pensou em como eram quentes os lábios de Syaoran. Balançou a cabeça de leve, sentindo os olhos arderem. Seria um eterno pesadelo ter um kyonshi frio ao seu lado, tão diferente da aura morna do amado e do corpo quente que a enlouquecia de paixão.

Suspirou novamente. Tinha lido alguma coisa sobre alquimia e transmutação. Clow tinha apenas mencionado sobre isso e não se aprofundou no assunto, mas lhe deu algo interessante: sempre fazia referência a um mago e alquimista alemão chamado Johann Fausto.

Ela havia deixado de lado a busca por informações sobre os processos alquímicos quando descobriu sobre os kyonshis, mas agora voltaria a focar nisso e, desta vez, teria paciência para descobrir todos os pormenores sobre transmutação humana de forma a evitar uma surpresa tão desagradável quanto a que tivera ao ver o que era realmente um kyonshi.

Levou uma mão ao peito e o sentiu levemente pressionado. Estava com uma sensação estranha nos últimos dias. Uma sensação de perigo iminente. A mesma sensação ruim de quando Syaoran tinha voltado para China depois deles capturarem a carta Vácuo e, para ser mais exata, bem parecida com aquela agonia de quando tentava falar com ele e não conseguia nunca.

'Exatamente a mesma sensação.' Ela falou para si, franzindo a testa. Naquela época era uma menina e tinha pensado que a ausência do garoto que amava e a falta de notícias dele eram o que estava lhe gerando aquela sensação ruim. Mas agora, depois de evoluir tanto no mundo da magia, sabia que não era apenas a não aceitação da morte de Syaoran. Tinha alguma outra coisa.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e, quando os abriu pôde ver um céu vermelho como fogo através de uma fenda num teto de pedra. Arregalou os olhos, vendo seres alados voando por ele. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de leve. Voltou a abri-los e fitou o teto branco do quarto de hóspedes. Franziu a testa. Por alguns segundos, podia jurar que tinha até mesmo sentido o ar mais denso e com cheiro de enxofre. Além de uma onda avassaladora de calor que vinha do céu em chamas.

Ergueu-se na cama, sentando-se. Estava sozinha. Tomoyo devia estar conversando com Eriol e já preparando tudo para eles voltarem para o Japão amanhã no primeiro voo. A morena estava ensandecida para ir embora o quanto antes do país.

Ouviu batidas leves na porta e se sentou devagar. Sabia quem era e suspirou. Não estava com vontade de conversar com ela ainda. Fechou os olhos para buscar forças antes de se levantar e caminhar em direção à porta e a abrir. Logo encarou o olhar sério de Yelan.

'Sua aura aumentou há pouco.' A senhora falou sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-la.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Não percebi.' Falou sinceramente.

'Precisamos conversar.' Ela falou. 'Venha comigo.'

A jovem ruiva entrou no quarto apenas para buscar um robe e seguiu a senhora até a parte de trás da residência Li. Sakura reconheceu o lugar onde a senhora a havia levado depois de ter sonhado com Madoushi na primeira vez que esteve naquela casa.

'Você não vai desistir de tentar trazê-lo de alguma forma, não é?' Yelan perguntou, finalmente quebrando o longo período de silêncio entre elas.

Sakura balançou a cabeça confirmando. 'Tem alguma coisa errada.' Ela falou, fazendo a senhora franzir a testa.

'Como assim?'

A jovem suspirou e abraçou-se. 'Tenho a sensação de que Syaoran não está bem.' Ela falou por fim.

Yelan ficou um tempo em silêncio, observando a jovem. 'Quando começou a sentir isso?'

'Logo depois que eu voltei do cemitério.' Ela respondeu fitando o chão.

'Hum…' Yelan murmurou e depois abriu um tímido sorriso. 'Talvez seja saudades.'

A jovem negou com um gesto. 'Não é.' Falou firmemente. 'Antes de vir para cá, era realmente saudades, mas desde que cheguei aqui tem alguma coisa a mais.'

A senhora se perguntou como aquela jovem poderia ser tão ligada assim ao seu filho. Ela estava sentindo que ele estava no lugar errado. Xiao Lang estava no mundo das trevas e com certeza ele deveria estar sofrendo bastante.

'Eu preciso trazê-lo de volta.' Sakura falou. 'Ele não está no lugar em que deveria estar.' Ela falou, encarando a senhora com o rosto sério.

'Sim. Ele não deveria estar lá.' Yelan concordou. 'Mas ele vai sair sozinho, confie nele.'

'Sair?' A feiticeira indagou, aproximando-se da senhora. 'Do que está falando?'

Yelan ponderou que era melhor falar a verdade, só assim poderia conseguir controlar a teimosa feiticeira a sua frente. A aura dela explodia e se desequilibrava em intervalos de tempo cada vez mais curtos.

'Ele vai voltar, Sakura. Acredite no que eu estou falando.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Do que diabos você está falando?'

'Xiao Lang está tentando achar uma brecha para voltar.'

A jovem piscou os olhos algumas vezes e deu um passo para trás como se tivesse levado um soco. 'Do que você está falando? Como assim ele vai achar um brecha?'

'Ele está no mundo das trevas agora.'

'O quê?!' Ela gritou, segurando os braços da senhora. 'O que ele está fazendo lá? Não era para ele estar lá! Ele morreu para salvar esta merda de mundo! Como o mandaram para o inferno?'

'Calma, Sakura! Calma!' Yelan gritou, vendo a presença da jovem explodir. 'Era a única maneira dele voltar.' Tentou falar em vão. Sakura soltou seus braços e a senhora sentiu ser repelida pela magia da jovem, foi obrigada a dar alguns passos para trás, afastando-se dela.

'Não! Eu tenho que tirá-lo de lá agora!' Ela gritou.

A mandala se formou aos pés da feiticeira, brilhando intensamente enquanto sua energia fazia o ar girar rapidamente em torno do pequeno corpo e a aura multicolorida da jovem explodia em uma fração de segundos.

* * *

Syaoran correu até Arthas. 'Hei, você está bem?' Perguntou preocupado.

Arthas olhou para ele espantado. Li estranhou este comportamento do aliado. Parecia até mesmo que estava com medo dele agora.

'O que foi, Arthas? Não me diga que também vai morrer?'

Arthas balançou a cabeça de leve. 'O grande Arthas sempre sobrevive ao combate.'

'Sei...' o rapaz murmurou não contrariando e ajudando-o a se levantar. 'O poder de Luthor já deve fazê-lo se sentir melhor.' Disse ao demônio.

'Nunca pensei que doesse toda vez que ele cicatrizava as feridas.'

'Nem eu.'

Arthas desviou seus olhos inquietos do rapaz e fitou o portal. Fez um gesto com a cabeça apontando para a luz belíssima. 'Eis o que queria, garoto.'

'Conseguimos.'

'Você conseguiu.' Corrigiu

'Não conseguiria sem a ajuda de vocês.' Falou realmente agradecido.

Arthas soltou uma gargalhada e colocou a mão na cintura. 'Mas é claro que não. Você venceu porque o poderoso Arthas estava com você.'

Syaoran sorriu com o convencimento da criatura. Ele o lembrava um pouco de Kerberus.

'Não vai atravessar?' O demônio perguntou, voltando a fitar a luz.

Syaoran franziu a testa olhando para luz. 'Como é que eu vou saber que estou indo para o meu mundo?'

Arthas quase desmoronou sentado no chão de choque. 'Eu sei lá! Devia ter pensado nisso antes.'

'Esqueci de perguntar isso para Gabriel antes de ir embora do paraíso.'

'Então pode ser que, passando por esta brecha, você fique vagando de universo em universo?'

Syaoran trincou os dentes. 'Talvez. Droga!'

Apertou os olhos com o polegar e o indicador pensando que não poderia perder tempo viajando de universo em universo até achar o seu para se reencontrar com Sakura. Já estava beirando o desespero quando...

'Syaoran!' Ele reconheceu a voz de Sakura o chamando. Abaixou a mão e arregalou os olhos.

'Quem é?' Arthas perguntou olhando em volta. 'É uma fêmea.' Também ouviu a voz feminina.

Li se assustou, se o demônio também ouviu, não era puro delírio dele. O rapaz caminhou em direção a luz. 'Sakura!' Chamou a namorada, não conseguindo identificar onde ela estava.

'Syaoran!' Ouviu novamente ela gritar por ele.

O rapaz piscou incrédulo por reconhecer a silhueta da jovem dentro da esfera brilhante. Caminhou devagar em direção da luz.

'Sakura?' Perguntou incerto não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Ele, logo, pôde ter certeza. A imagem de Sakura apareceu de forma nítida dentro da luz olhando para ele e sorrindo, ela estendeu a mão na direção dele e ele levantou o braço, tentando alcançá-la. Teve medo de ser apenas uma miragem, mas, quando sentiu a pequena mão da namorada, conseguiu sorrir abertamente. Não era loucura, era real.

Abaixo dos pés do rapaz a mandala mágica em forma de octógono baguá com o simbolo do Yin-Yang ao centro surgiu brilhando. E a mandala de Sakura apareceu sobrepondo a dele. Ele apertou a pequena mão da jovem e sentiu quando a outra mão dela envolveu a sua puxando-o para dentro da luz. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, deixando-se ser puxado pela amada.

Syaoran sentiu-se ser inundado por uma onda de felicidade. Reconheceu a aura da amada envolvendo o seu corpo e logo depois os braços dela envolvendo sua cintura. Não conseguia sentir mais o chão sob seus pés, tinha a sensação de estar flutuando. Inalou o tão conhecido perfume de flores de cerejeiras que emanava dos cabelos da namorada e sorriu. E, mesmo sem conseguir abrir os olhos por causa da forte claridade, envolveu com os braços o corpo de Sakura. Abaixou o rosto, tocando seu queixo na cabeça adorada da jovem enquanto a apertava mais forte entre seus braços, sentindo a energia dela se misturar com a dele. Sorriu mais ainda.

'Syaoran…' Ouviu o sussurro da jovem que tinha o rosto encostado no seu peito.

Ele abriu os olhos, a luminosidade diminuiu permitindo que ele conseguisse mantê-los abertos e enxergasse, afastou-se e abaixou o rosto conseguindo finalmente ver Sakura a sua frente. Pegou o rosto da amada entre as mãos e a viu abrir um daqueles sorrisos maravilhosos que ela lhe dava desde que era garota.

'Sakura.' Murmurou o nome dela antes de abaixar mais o rosto e seus lábios, finalmente, alcançarem os da amada. Tocou-os de leve, apenas para ter certeza que realmente não estava sonhando. Sentiu a textura macia e o gosto doce dos lábios da jovem feiticeira. Como ele sentira saudades dela.

A luz se apagou e ele afastou-se dela, ainda conseguindo ver o rosto amado entre suas mãos. Ela sorriu para ele.

'Você voltou.' Sakura falou, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos.

Ele piscou algumas vezes sem entender o que estava acontecendo realmente. As mandalas haviam desaparecido. Ele desviou os olhos dela e levantou o rosto, fitando a mãe que estava a poucos metros de distância do casal. Era raro vê-la sorrindo como fazia agora.

Syaoran finalmente se dava conta do que aconteceu. Ele tinha voltado. Ele conseguira voltar para o lugar ao qual pertencia com a ajuda da sua amada flor de cerejeira.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_

 _Sobre o Johann Fausto: ele foi um alquimista real e serviu de base para a obra dramática "Fausto", de Goethe. Além de ser antepassado do Fausto VIII, personagem de Shaman King. A inserção do personagem e menção à alquimia é apenas um aceno na direção de Full Metal Alchemist e transmutação humana, mas não será perseguido muito além disso._

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Ele voltou! Ele voltou! Eu não disse que ele voltava!_

 _Este capitulo finaliza esta primeira parte da história de Feiticeiros, isto é, este seria o último capitulo de Feiticeiros I, na versão original._

 _Achei melhor continuar a história, pois na releitura esta transição está mais fluída e não tão abrupta quanto na versão original._

 _Quero agradecer muito todos os reviews, e-mails e mensagens! É sempre muito legal saber o que estão pensando quando leem. Muito obrigada!_

 _Beijos a todos_

 _Kath_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Gente… estou me sentindo como o Syaoran naquela cena final… Ele realmente voltou, não foi? Eu estou feliz, mas ainda não caiu a ficha! Posso apenas imaginar como a Sakura deve estar se sentindo… Espero que a presença do Li a deixe mais equilibrada, pois ela já estava pensando em coisas perigosas, novamente… E… a partir do próximo capítulo, estaremos em uma nova etapa da história… Que problemas aguardam nossos heróis daqui em diante?_

 _Beijos! E não percam o próximo capítulo!_

 _Yoru._

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Ufa... Consegui…_

 _AAAHHHHH… Eu estava aqui terminando de revisar e pensando... A Sakura endoidou de novo e o Syaoran só volta no próximo… Valeu Kath, por não me deixar dormir sem vê-los juntos de novo… Eu amei essa volta…_

 _E como sempre começando do fim… Foi muito legal, ver um vislumbre de FMA na fic, só uma pincelada… Ainda faço a Kath ver esse anime. Ed, meu loirinho favorito entre todos._

 _Aquele pesadelo da Sakura no começo foi bem tenso… até eu fiquei ansiosa._

 _Eu adorei esse capítulo finalizando uma fase e iniciando outra…_

 _E vamos que vamos… ansiosa… De novo…_

 _bjs_


	21. Amor Incondicional

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Amor incondicional**

Eriol corria pela mansão Li com Tomoyo em seu encalço. Tinha sentido a presença de Sakura explodir absurdamente em uma fração de segundos. Secou uma gota de suor que escorria por seu rosto. Também sentia a presença do mundo das trevas.

'O que está acontecendo, Eriol?' Tomoyo perguntou aflita, correndo atrás do rapaz.

Os dois estavam conversando justamente sobre Sakura e o que fariam assim que chegassem ao Japão para tentar controlá-la. Eriol havia acabado de lhe contar o que tanto ele quanto Yelan suspeitavam que a jovem fora pedir aos Taos, deixando a morena boquiaberta. E o rapaz simplesmente interrompera uma frase na metade e, de repente, saiu correndo.

Eriol não respondeu, apenas segurou mais forte sua chave pronto para invocar seus poderes. Franziu a testa, observando a brilhante aura de Sakura e arregalou os olhos quando viu a mandala mágica da feiticeira e a de Syaoran se sobrepondo. O que Sakura tinha feito agora?

Quando chegou próximo ao local, estaqueou, vendo Sakura abraçada a um rapaz. Yelan estava afastada, observando os dois.

'S-Syaoran…' Ele sussurrou assustado, reconhecendo-o.

Tomoyo parou ao lado dele e, assim que viu o casal, não teve como não gritar de susto.

Syaoran e Sakura se afastaram ao ouvir o grito de Tomoyo.

Yelan se aproximou rapidamente do casal. 'Você precisa se esconder. Logo todos do Clã aparecerão e será uma confusão.' Ela falou, encarando o filho.

Syaoran ponderou que, realmente, seria uma droga ter que encarar os anciões depois de tudo que havia feito e assentiu com a cabeça.

Sakura segurou a mão dele, entrelaçando os seus dedos aos do rapaz. 'Vamos.' Ela falou já puxando-o, observando a movimentação da residência.

'Vá para o apartamento que era de Wei.' Yelan recomendou ao rapaz.

O casal passou por Eriol e Tomoyo que ainda estavam em estado de choque. O mago abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada vinha a sua mente ao observar o rapaz. Tomoyo, então, estava completamente desorientada.

Sakura sentiu-se mal por não dar explicação para os dois, mas o importante agora era preservar o namorado. Yelan contaria aos dois o que estava acontecendo. O casal atravessou o portão da residência e parou na rua.

'Para que lado?' Ela perguntou ao rapaz que pensou por alguns segundos. Ele franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar onde era mesmo a droga do apartamento, tinha ido poucas vezes até lá e já fazia muito tempo.

'Perto do Rua dos Pássaros.' Ele falou, já começando a correr e sendo acompanhado por Sakura.

Ela puxou o pingente do pescoço. 'Liberte-se!' O báculo abriu-se na sua mão enquanto ainda corria junto ao namorado. 'Alada! Força!'

Syaoran sentiu quando ela passou suas mãos por baixo dos seus braços e o levantou. Ele sorriu de lado, vendo o chão se afastar sob seus pés.

'Hei, não me deixa cair.' Falou, segurando as mãos da jovem que sorriu, apertando-o mais entre seus braços.

'Nunca.' Ela respondeu.

O rapaz apontou a direção. Ele dava as orientações para a jovem que seguia sem questionar. 'Para lá. O prédio a esquerda.' Pousaram no batente de uma janela de um dos imensos arranha-céus do centro de Hong Kong. Usaram Através e logo estavam dentro do apartamento.

Os dois estavam ofegantes. Sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Encararam-se de forma profunda e em silêncio, esperando que os corações de ambos voltassem ao ritmo correto.

Syaoran estava sentado no chão enquanto Sakura estava próxima a janela pela qual passaram para entrar no imóvel. Ela ainda estava tensa, com medo de terem sido perseguidos pelos velhos. Detestava com todas as forças aqueles anciões.

O rapaz se levantou finalmente e sorriu para a jovem. Ela sorriu de volta sem conseguir acreditar ainda que ele tinha voltado.

Sakura limpou as lágrimas teimosas que saíam de seus olhos com a manga do robe e deu dois passos até o rapaz, abraçando-o novamente. Ele retribuiu, apertando-a em seus braços.

A jovem agarrou-se as roupas dele e se afastou apenas para levantar o rosto, permitindo que ele a beijasse. Como ela tinha sentido saudades dele. Estava com medo dele simplesmente evaporar na sua frente ou que alguém a acordasse, tirando-a daquele sonho. Queria ter certeza que ele era real, que ele estava bem ali, junto a ela. Deu vários beijos no rosto do amado, sorrindo, chorando. O coração, por mais que ela tentasse acalmá-lo, parecia ainda querer sair de seu peito. Era felicidade demais.

'Senti tanto a sua falta.' Ela sussurrava enquanto o beijava.

Syaoran sorria abertamente, também não conseguia controlar a imensa alegria de estar novamente com Sakura em seus braços. Estava louco de saudades dela. Ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Tinha beirado ao desespero quando se dera conta que não saberia voltar para o universo a que pertencia. Não tinha como descrever o imenso alívio que sentira ao ouvir a namorada o chamando e, depois, senti-la entre os seus braços era indescritível.

Ela se afastou dele e o olhou profundamente. 'Você está bem? Está ferido? Sente alguma dor?' Falou passando as mãos pelo peito do rapaz e tentando achar algum machucado.

'Estava… quer dizer… nem sei mais.' Falou com sinceridade. 'Estou com fome.' Falou, levando a mão ao abdômen e procurando o grande ferimento que recebera durante a luta contra Tichondrius, mas não o encontrou. Olhou para seus braços e viu que eles não estavam mais queimados. Achava que estava bem, mas, na verdade, não sabia direito como estava. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto e depois passou pelos cabelos rebeldes. 'Acho que estou bem.' Respondeu.

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Você tem sangue por toda roupa. Não está mesmo machucado?'

Li se olhou, estava realmente num estado deplorável. Balançou a cabeça negando.

A jovem soltou um suspiro. 'Vou ver o que tem para você comer aqui. Melhor tomar um banho.' Falou, fitando o rapaz que concordou enquanto ainda passava as mãos pelos braços e depois pelo corpo, procurando por algum ferimento.

Li franziu a testa, o poder de Luthor o curou de todos os ferimentos. Pensou em Arthas e no que o demônio estaria fazendo depois que ele passou pela brecha. Esperava que Gabriel estivesse cuidando de tudo conforme haviam combinado.

* * *

Tomoyo encarava Yelan sem conseguir acreditar em tudo que a senhora acabava de contar tanto para ela quanto para Eriol. Assim que Sakura e Syaoran sumiram da vista dos dois, muitos membros do clã apareceram devido à explosão mágica. Yelan teve que usar muita lábia e muito pulso firme para que todos voltassem a se recolher e ignorassem o ocorrido.

Trancou-se com Eriol e Tomoyo numa saleta para lhes contar pelo menos o que sabia. Teria que conversar com o filho depois e tentar resolver melhor a situação para ele. Uma coisa era certa, Syaoran não poderia ficar na China. E ela também sabia que não era este o desejo do rapaz.

Eriol deixou-se cair no sofá olhando estarrecido para a senhora. 'E-eu não acredito.'

Tomoyo nem falava nada. Estava ainda em estado de choque sem saber o que falar, sem saber direito o que pensar. Tinha acompanhado o sofrimento da prima durante mais de seis meses e agora sentia-se completamente desorientada ao ouvir a impossível e louca narrativa da senhora.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Yelan suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando descansar um pouco. Estava exausta.

Eriol balançava levemente a perna direita indicando que estava bem nervoso. 'Então ele foi para o mundo das trevas achar uma brecha… ele é louco!'

'Era a única forma de controlar Sakura.' Yelan esclareceu. 'Como eu lhe contei, foi um acordo entre os planos.'

'Acordo?' Tomoyo falou franzindo a testa. 'Isso tudo é loucura. Como alguém morre e depois o plano…' Ela levantou as mãos para cima e balançou a cabeça. '...Ou sei lá o quê, decide que houve um erro e resolve trazê-lo de volta?'

Yelan suspirou novamente. 'Tem a minha palavra que foi um acordo. Ninguém do plano superior intervirá na volta de Xiao Lang.'

Eriol franziu a testa. 'Como assim? Vai me dizer que a senhora realmente acreditou que era ele? Não sentiu a presença dele completamente diferente?'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. 'Como assim? Aquele não era Syaoran?'

'A natureza dele realmente mudou.'

Eriol levantou-se encarando a senhora. 'Ele é um demônio agora. Aquele não é mais Syaoran Li.'

'O quê?!' Tomoyo gritou novamente.

Yelan olhou para o rapaz, censurando-o. 'Foi o preço que ele teve que pagar.'

Tomoyo correu até Eriol, agarrando as roupas do rapaz. 'Eriol, por Deus, explique-me o que está acontecendo? A Sakura… ela pode estar correndo perigo?'

'Não.' Yelan respondeu imediatamente.

Tomoyo voltou-se para a senhora, mas ainda tinha as vestes do rapaz em suas mãos. 'Como pode ter certeza?'

'Sakura o ajudou a voltar. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu trazê-lo de volta.' A senhora esclareceu.

Tomoyo soltou o rapaz e virou-se para a senhora. 'Ela está tão obcecada em trazê-lo de volta que não importaria se ele fosse um kyonshi, um demônio, ou sei lá o quê. Ela não tem condições de discernir nada.'

'Tomoyo está certa.' Eriol concordou com a morena.

'Isso não importa. Ele retornou, ela voltou a se equilibrar e assim evitamos você sabe muito bem o quê, Hiiraguizawa.' Falou de forma dura, encarando o rapaz que trincou os dentes. 'Agora o meu dever é tentar resolver a situação de Xiao Lang neste plano.'

'E o que vai fazer? Tem uma lápide com o corpo dele!' Eriol falou nervoso.

'Ele vai para o Japão. E para todos os efeitos, ele continua morto para o Clã. Depois do que aconteceu com os anciões, será uma questão de tempo até Hyo Ling assumir a posição de patriarca e ninguém saberá o que aconteceu aqui. Contornarei as coisas.'

'Isso é loucura.' Tomoyo falou incrédula.

'Não, isso é real. Vou pegar os documentos japoneses de Xiao Lang e comprar a passagem para ele. Amanhã vocês voltam no primeiro voo para o Japão como já estava previsto, levando-o junto.'

'Você já tinha tudo planejado?' Eriol perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Yelan desviou os olhos dele. 'Eu não tinha total certeza do que aconteceria, mas…' Ela fez uma pausa. '... eu sentia que não era o fim do meu filho.'

Tomoyo levou as mãos ao rosto apertando os olhos. 'Estou preocupada com Sakura. Deveríamos ir atrás dela?'

'Isso levantaria mais suspeitas aqui.' Yelan falou. 'Não se preocupe, senhorita Daidouji. Ela está bem.'

Eriol balançou a cabeça e desabou, cansado, em uma poltrona. 'Espero que esteja certa, Senhora Li.'

* * *

Sakura acendeu a luz do apartamento e tentou se orientar dentro dele. Deveria estar vazio há algum tempo, mas tudo parecia arrumado. Olhou para trás e ainda viu Syaoran se analisando. Ele levantou o rosto e a encarou. Ela não teve como não sorrir, ele estava de volta e isso era o que importava. Reparou que ele forçou um sorriso, mas parecia preocupado.

'O importante é que você voltou, Syaoran.' Ela falou. 'Depois a gente pensa no resto.'

Ele concordou e observou a namorada se afastar, indo até a cozinha do apartamento. Caminhou devagar em direção ao banheiro e tirou a roupa, entrando embaixo da ducha. Fechou os olhos, apenas relaxando debaixo da água gelada que batia na sua nuca. Franziu a testa, sentindo a presença da namorada se deslocar pelo apartamento. A presença dela estava diferente, mais agitada. Abriu os olhos e observou suas mãos, vendo que a aura envolvendo-as agora era púrpura e não mais esverdeada.

Engoliu em seco lembrando as palavras de Gabriel. " _Só que, ao ir para lá, se conseguir voltar, não terá mais a natureza humana. Será um demônio._ "

Fechou os olhos novamente e tentou relaxar. Agora ele era um demônio. Havia lutado tanto contra aquelas criaturas, mas agora era um deles. Que ironia. Passou a mão no rosto e depois abriu os olhos, vendo o seu reflexo no vidro do box. Pelo menos ainda era o mesmo, não tinham crescido chifres na sua cabeça, nem nada.

'Pelo menos por enquanto…' Sussurrou.

'Syaoran…' Ouviu a voz de Sakura o chamando. 'Está tudo bem?'

'Sim. Já vou.' Ele respondeu, fechando a torneira e pegando uma toalha.

Sentia-se ansioso. Sakura ainda não havia comentado sobre a aura dele, mas ele sabia que a jovem já havia percebido que voltara diferente. De repente, sentiu medo de ser rejeitado por ela.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e viu o rosto amado, esperando-o.

Ela sorriu novamente. 'Fiz uma coisa para você comer.' Sakura caminhou e abriu o armário, procurando alguma coisa para ele vestir já que as roupas que usava antes estavam em farrapos. Achou um roupão e estendeu para ele.

O rapaz o pegou, ainda observando a jovem e, no fundo, esperando que ela comentasse alguma coisa.

'Vamos, vista-se para jantarmos alguma coisa. Não sei se está bom, mas acho que dá para a gente comer.' Falou faceira.

Ele a observou se afastar para esperá-lo na cozinha do apartamento. Vestiu-se e foi até ela, realmente estava com muita fome. No mundo das trevas não sentia aquilo, talvez agora voltara a ser humano, quem sabe? Demônios não sentiam fome, certo? Então ele não era totalmente um demônio, ainda tinha algo de humano nele, certo?

Caminhou devagar até a cozinha e parou na porta, observando a jovem servir o macarrão que tinha feito em dois pratos e colocá-los na pequena mesa.

'Sente-se.' Ela ordenou e foi obedecida. Syaoran não comeu apenas o que estava no prato, mas quase a panela toda que ela tinha feito. Sakura observava o namorado comendo tudo em silêncio, ainda sorrindo para ele como boba.

'Onde se machucou?' Ele perguntou, de repente, fazendo a jovem se assustar.

Ela levou uma mão no curativo que tinha na testa. 'Ah… é… bem… é uma longa história.' Não sabia o que responder para ele.

'Foi um daqueles anciões babacas?' Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. Se algum daqueles velhos tivesse tocado em Sakura...

'Não… não foi, não.' Ela respondeu rapidamente. 'Eu nem os vi mais depois daquela surra que você deu no tiozão mau lá.' Ela falou, rindo-se ao se lembrar. Realmente, se a situação não fosse extremamente triste na época, agora era bem engraçado pensar naqueles velhos babacas completamente encharcados e possessos de raiva.

'Também está com machucados nos braços.' Ele comentou, levantando o rosto e a fitando a espera de uma resposta.

Ela suspirou e desviou os olhos dele. 'É uma longa história.' Repetiu.

'Tenho a eternidade agora para ouvir.'

Ela sorriu com a colocação dele e voltou a fitá-lo. 'Sim… agora temos a eternidade para ficarmos juntos.'

Ele sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Está fugindo do assunto.'

Sakura rodou os olhos. Ele continuava teimoso. 'Eu dei uma surtada.' Falou, balançando as mãos ao lado da cabeça. 'Estava com umas ideias loucas e não pensava direito. Acabei entrando numa briga.'

Li franziu a testa. 'Entrando numa briga… Você?'

Sakura se levantou, pegando o seu prato e o levando até a pia. 'Foi… foi uma coisa idiota que eu fiz. Fiz muitas coisas idiotas desde que acordei do coma. Eu estava com muita raiva.' Ela falava sem olhar para ele, sentia-se imensamente envergonhada do que tinha feito, mas agora não tinha mais como voltar no tempo. Ele estava aqui e isso era o que importava.

Abriu a geladeira, procurando alguma coisa doce para comer e se abaixou, procurando sem sucesso. Voltou sua atenção para os armários e achou uma pequena adega, abriu e observou os rótulos dos vinhos.

Syaoran suspirou, observando a namorada. Realmente ela tinha feito muitas coisas loucas, mas não a imaginava entrando numa briga. 'E quem foi o escolhido para você descontar sua raiva?' Perguntou, colocando a última garfada de macarrão na boca.

'Ren Tao.' Ela respondeu simplesmente. Ouviu o namorado engasgar com a comida.

'Ren Tao? Do Clã Tao?' Ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados para ela.

'É.' Respondeu, procurando agora por um saca-rolhas para abrir a garrafa escolhida.

'Da onde você conhece os Taos?'

Sakura suspirou e aproximou-se do namorado, estendendo a garrafa e o saca rolha. 'Você pode abrir?'

Syaoran pegou os objetos, ainda olhando para a namorada e esperando uma resposta.

'Eu fui procurá-los… aí conheci esse Ren Tao e a gente brigou. Foi isso.' Respondeu simplesmente.

'O quê?!' Perguntou, levantando-se. 'Você foi procurá-los para quê? Eles são malucos, Sakura! Você podia ter morrido!'

'É, eu sei…. eu sei… mas não morri.' Respondeu, tentando minimizar a situação. 'Abre logo a garrafa.' Pediu e ouviu Syaoran murmurar alguma coisa enquanto fazia o que a namorada pediu. Ela sorriu e colocou duas taças na mesa. Pegou a garrafa, encheu-as e estendeu uma para Li, pegando a outra enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente a ele.

'Saúde.' Falou, tocando a sua taça de leve na dele e levando à boca para beber.

Li sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve antes de tomar um gole. 'Eu detestava aquele idiota do Tao.'

'Ele também não gosta muito de você.' Ela respondeu antes de beber mais um gole. 'Mas é gente boa.'

'Rá!' Soltou irônico. 'Gente boa? Você está maluca.'

Ela acenou a cabeça. 'Acho que estava mesmo.' Concordou, assustando o rapaz que voltou a fitá-la enquanto a observava beber mais um gole.

'Sua aura…' Ele começou a falar, mas a jovem o interrompeu.

'Eu estou de saco cheio deste negócio de magia, Syaoran.' Ela falou com sinceridade. 'Não vamos falar sobre isso. Tanto a minha quanto a sua mudaram.'

'Então, você…'

'Sim… não é muito difícil de perceber.' Ela falou e desviou os olhos dos dele. Tomou mais um longo gole do vinho finalizando a taça. 'Pelo menos agora não somos mais um estúpido pilar e o guardião dele, não é?'

Li concordou com a cabeça e bebeu o líquido da taça. Sakura serviu mais um pouco para os dois. 'Eriol e sua mãe me tratam como se eu fosse uma bomba relógio pronta para explodir.' Ela falou ressentida. 'Não aguento mais os dois no meu pé.'

'E eu sou um demônio.' Ele falou, tomando a taça de uma vez só.

'Acho que sim.' Ela concordou. 'Somos agora dois seres completamente fora do plano de qualquer um e de qualquer profecia.'

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas se observando.

'Eu os procurei para fazer um kyonshi. Queria trazer você de volta de qualquer maneira.' Ela respondeu finalmente a pergunta. Não mentiria para ele, não gostava disto. 'Eu fiz muitas coisas erradas desde que eu soube que você tinha morrido.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

'Mas não adianta esconder de você. Melhor saber por mim do que por Eriol. Ele vai dar com a língua nos dentes. Ou sua mãe. Ela ficou bem brava comigo.'

Li ficou um tempo calado. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar de forma vagarosa. Ela tinha razão, era melhor sempre falar a verdade. Ponderou que seria melhor, já que tinha voltado e estavam um em frente ao outro tentando recomeçar, deixar todas as coisas em pratos limpos, por assim dizer.

'Quando eu voltei para a China...' Ele começou a falar, era hora de colocar tudo na mesa. 'Os anciões não aceitaram que eu tivesse, não só perdido as cartas para você, mas ainda ajudado a transformá-las em suas.'

'Deu para ver que eles as queriam muito…' A jovem falou sem desviar os olhos do rapaz.

'Depois que capturamos Vácuo.' Ele respirou fundo. 'Eu fui castigado.'

'Castigado?' Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Como assim?' Inclinou-se a frente, quase subindo na mesa que separava os dois.

Li engoliu em seco. 'Quando me ligava e eu não podia atender, era porque estava no hospital. Não tinha conseguido resistir aos ferimentos.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Você foi espancado?' Literalmente, ela estava em cima da mesa agora, fitando o rapaz. Abriu a boca quase deixando sair um grito de horror quando o viu acenando que sim com a cabeça.

'Várias vezes.' Ele completou.

'E onde a sua mãe estava?!' Ela gritou, levantando-se e contornando a mesa até parar em frente a ele.

'Ela não podia fazer nada.'

'O diabo que não podia!' Gritou com ele. 'Ela podia, pelo menos, ter me dito o que estava realmente acontecendo ao invés de me mandar esquecer que você existia!'

'Ela não podia ir contra os anciões.'

'Eu entregaria as cartas para eles!' Ela continuou, gritando.

'As cartas eram suas. Não seria justo!' Ele também começou a elevar o tom de voz.

'E o que é justo na droga da sua família, Syaoran?!' Ela gritou, empurrando-o e começando a caminhar pela sala, sendo seguida pelo rapaz. 'Você ser espancado quando era uma criança? Aqueles velhos idiotas acharem que podem mandar em todo mundo como se fossem deuses? A sua mãe ser omissa e passiva enquanto você...' Ela apontou para ele. 'Estava sofrendo?' Ela balançou a cabeça, mal conseguindo controlar a raiva. 'Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas achava que fosse apenas besteira de uma menina boba com saudades do namoradinho que sumiu sem falar nada!' Ela parou de andar, apertou os punhos e fechou os olhos tentando se controlar. Sentiu quando sua aura aumentou, mas não queria chamar a atenção de Eriol. Precisava se controlar, precisava controlar a raiva que, cada vez, aumentava mais dentro dela. 'Sua família é louca!' Concluiu por fim.

Syaoran franziu a testa, observando a aura multicolorida da jovem expandir e reparou nas manchas negras. Quando estava para intervir, reparou que ela se controlou, diminuindo-a tão ou mais rapidamente do que a expandiu. Chegou a ficar zonzo com a mudança repentina.

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o com o rosto sério. 'Você vai comigo para o Japão e ninguém mais vai tirá-lo de mim.' Ela caminhou devagar até ele e parou a sua frente. 'Eu mato qualquer um que se aproximar de você agora, Syaoran.' Ameaçou. 'Inclusive se for da sua família.'

O rapaz arregalou os olhos com a ameaça. 'Para eles eu já estou morto.' Falou simplesmente.

'E assim você se manterá para eles.' Ela afastou-se do rapaz, caminhando como um animal enjaulado, estava tentando controlar a respiração, controlar os seus nervos, controlar a sua presença, mas a vontade que tinha era de simplesmente pulverizar aqueles velhos da face da Terra. Literalmente. 'Você foi um estúpido orgulhoso.' Ela falou, encarando-o novamente.

Li franziu a testa. 'Você não entenderia.'

'Não. Eu não consigo entender e eu nunca vou entender.' Ela falou ainda com o tom sério. 'Eu abriria mão das cartas, eu abriria mão de qualquer coisa por você, Syaoran.'

'Eu já falei: não seria certo.' Ele repetiu incomodado.

Ficaram em silêncio, novamente, apenas se fitando. O telefone do apartamento tocou e deixaram a secretária eletrônica entrar. Logo reconheceram a voz de Eriol. " _Nosso voo para o Japão é ao meio dia. Vamos_ _todos_ _para o Japão. Já está tudo acertado. Passo aí amanhã às oito com roupas para que possamos ir_ _todos_ _para o aeroporto juntos. Cuide-se."_

'Acho que, desta vez, Eriol fez alguma coisa certa.' Sakura falou de forma irônica.

'Humph.' Syaoran murmurou. O clima ainda estava tenso entre eles.

Sakura caminhou até o rapaz e parou a sua frente, levantou os braços e pegou o rosto dele entre suas mãos. Ele ainda tentou se afastar, mas ela o segurou. 'Eu amo você. Não me esconda mais nada, Syaoran.'

As feições dele se suavizaram. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo-se cansado. 'Eu também te amo.' Falou.

Ela sorriu e se afastou dele. Segurou sua mão e o puxou para o quarto. 'Vamos descansar. Você está com uma cara péssima.'

Ele sorriu. 'Não estava num lugar muito legal.'

'Eu sei.' Ela respondeu. 'Mas agora você está aqui comigo. E ninguém mais vai separar a gente.'

* * *

Sakura observava Syaoran dormindo de forma calma. O rapaz estava realmente exausto. Assim que se deitou, simplesmente desmaiou na cama.

Desviou os olhos dele e fitou o teto, pensando no que ele devia ter passado. Respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Novamente fitou o rosto do namorado. Como se sentia arrependida de não ter forçado a barra no passado quando pressentia que havia alguma coisa errada acontecendo com ele. Ela se deixou influenciar por todos. " _Era apenas saudades", "Era amargura", "Era raiva", "Era…"_ Não era nada daquilo!

Ele estava sofrendo e ela sentia aquilo, mas não confiava na sua intuição. Não confiava em si mesma e, provavelmente, nem no sentimento que eles tinham um pelo outro.

Pensou que a vida de Syaoran não foi realmente fácil. Franziu a testa, pensando que, nem depois de morto, ele tinha descansado. Mas por que diabos ele tinha parado no mundo das trevas?

Tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele e deu um beijo demorado na sua testa. Sorriu. Estava feliz demais por ele estar de volta. Não importava como.

Desistiu de tentar dormir. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a cozinha para buscar um copo de água. Abraçou-se ao passar pela sala e esfregou as mãos nos braços, tentando aquecê-los e espantar o frio da madrugada. Foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira para pegar água. Tomou devagar, pensando no que faria quando voltasse para o Japão. Tinha quase largado a faculdade, repetido algumas matérias, colado em outras. Agora com Syaoran de volta, tinha que tentar colocar a vida nos eixos. Voltar ao equilíbrio.

Passou uma mão no rosto e sentiu o curativo que tinha na testa. Devia tê-lo trocado, mas tinha esquecido completamente. Foi até a janela da cozinha e usou o vidro escuro como espelho para tirá-lo, vendo o ferimento. Estava ainda feio, mas melhoraria. Perguntou-se se tinha antisséptico ou qualquer outra coisa para higienizá-lo ali no apartamento. Jogou fora o curativo sujo e olhou no relógio, eram quatro da manhã. Eriol só apareceria às oito. Caminhou devagar até o quarto para ir ao banheiro anexo a ele quando reparou que a cama em que tinha deixado Syaoran dormindo estava vazia. Sentiu o coração parar.

'Syaoran!' Gritou, entrando no quarto e olhando para os lados, procurando-o desesperadamente.

O rapaz saiu do banheiro com os olhos arregalados. 'O que foi?!'

Ela tremia. Caminhou até ele e o abraçou pela cintura. Não respondeu, apenas o abraçou mais forte. Não queria chorar mais. Principalmente na frente dele, mas sentiu o peito ser cravado por uma lança quando pensou que ele não estava mais ali.

 _ **And I would do anything for you**_

 _(E eu faria qualquer coisa por você_ )

'Hei.. eu estou aqui.' O rapaz falou, tentando afastar a jovem, mas ela o abraçou mais forte. Ele sorriu e se deixou ser abraçado enquanto ela quisesse.

 _ **Not words, no, I really mean it  
**_ _(Sem palavras, não, eu realmente quero dizer isso)_

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de mel da jovem, sentindo os fios sedosos entre os seus dedos. Respirou fundo e sentiu o aroma delicioso de cerejeiras. Ela estava linda. Ela era linda. Tivera tantas saudades dela, de senti-la encostada no seu corpo. Saudades do som melodioso da voz dela. Dos sorrisos de quando se sentia feliz e até mesmo dos olhares fatais ou de reprovação que ela lhe lançava, fazendo-o se sentir o pior dos homens por simplesmente contrariá-la.

 _ **Let the whole damn world declare war on me  
**_ _(Deixe todo o maldito mundo declarar guerra contra mim)_

 _ **Just for standing by your side  
**_ _(apenas para estar ao seu lado)_

 _ **If you leave, you were the one way I'd survive  
**_ _(Se você se for, você foi a única maneira que eu sobreviveria)_

 _ **I'd gladly die I mean it  
**_ _(Eu ficaria feliz em morrer, eu quero dizer)_

Quando Sakura estava pronta para se afastar do rapaz, ele a segurou pela cintura e ergueu o rosto dela pelo queixo, aproximando-se, quase tocando os lábios dela com os seus.

'Senti tanto a sua falta.' Falou com a voz rouca, fazendo a jovem sentir um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

Ela sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos maravilhosos dos quais ele sentira tanta saudade. Syaoran se aproximou para beijá-la, mas ela se afastou, o sorriso, agora, tornando-se maroto. Ela queria provocá-lo.

Ele tentou novamente e ela se afastou, beijando o canto da boca do rapaz e sabendo que ele viria logo buscar mais. Ele tentou mais uma vez, e ela se afastou. Ele sorriu de lado e a segurou levemente pelos cabelos da nuca, finalmente conseguindo que seus lábios alcançassem os dela.

 _ **And I would do anything for you  
**_ _(E eu faria qualquer coisa por você)_

Sakura entreabriu os lábios para ele aprofundar o beijo enquanto se agarrava ao corpo do rapaz. Sentiu a língua dele tocando a sua. Ela pulou, envolvendo-o com suas pernas enquanto ainda se beijavam com paixão.

O rapaz a segurou, apertando-a contra o seu corpo, enquanto ela segurava o rosto dele, beijando-o, mordendo seus lábios, sentindo o gosto dos beijos tão amados e tão desejados.

'Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você, Syaoran.' Ela falou ao ouvido do rapaz e o sentiu apertá-la mais forte.

 _ **Uncondition, unconditional love  
**_ _(descondicionar, o amor incondicional)_

Syaoran deu alguns passos, chegando à cama e deitando a jovem de costas sobre o colchão. Sem se afastar dela, continuou a beijá-la e a aprofundar as carícias, sabendo que era correspondido com o mesmo fervor pela namorada.

 _ **And I would do anything for you  
**_ _(E eu faria qualquer coisa por você)_

 _ **Uncondition, unconditional love  
**_ _(descondicionar, o amor incondicional)_

Ainda beijando-a, deslizou a mão até a bainha da camisola de Sakura e a levantou, tocando de leve a virilha dela por cima da peça íntima. Ouviu a namorada gemer baixinho. Sentiu as unhas dela cravarem de leve na pele de suas costas e sorriu de lado. Contornou o rosto amado com leves beijos, quase um roçar de lábios contra a pele macia da face rubra da amada, enquanto sua mão entrava pela calcinha, sentindo a feminilidade dela entre os seus dedos.

Sakura abriu os olhos, arregalando-os de leve e sorrindo. Sentiu o corpo tremer ao toque íntimo e trincou os dentes, tentando inutilmente abafar um gemido mais alto de prazer.

 _ **And I would do anything for you  
**_ _(E eu faria qualquer coisa por você)_

'Que saudades eu tive de você, Sakura.' Ele falou ao ouvido dela enquanto levantava a peça de roupa para passá-la pela cabeça da jovem e ver os seios pequenos e rosados. Acariciou-os enquanto beijava o pescoço e o colo da namorada. 'Saudades da sua pele, saudades do seu perfume…' Ele falava com a voz entrecortada e sem parar de acariciá-la.

Sakura passava os dedos pelos fios grossos do cabelo do rapaz enquanto tinha os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo-o passar as mãos calejadas pelo seu corpo, sentindo os lábios dele roçar e beijar sua pele inflamada de desejo. Como ela tivera saudades dele também.

 _ **Not words, let my actions speak it  
**_ _(Nem palavras, deixar minhas ações falarem)_

Sakura sentiu sua respiração acelerada, fazendo o peito dela subir e descer como se estivesse numa intensa maratona, o coração batia de forma descontrolada. Sorriu ao ouvir a respiração do rapaz também num compasso diferente do normal.

Syaoran tirou sua calcinha devagar, beijando todo o seu corpo de forma suave. Ele tirou as calças que vestia e se posicionou entre as pernas dela.

Ela abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos ambares. Contemplaram-se de forma profunda, sem desviar nem por um segundo os olhos um do outro.

Ele estava com o rosto sério. Era sempre assim quando faziam amor. Ele sempre fizera questão de olhá-la nos olhos antes de unirem-se, transmitindo todo o amor que sentia por ela. Logo sentiu-o invadindo sua feminilidade morosamente. Syaoran nunca teve pressa, nunca fora afobado. Sempre agia devagar, de forma intensa, por vezes, forte.

 _ **Let the sun decide that it won't shine  
**_ _(Deixe o sol decidir que não vai brilhar)_

 _ **Until I say that we are through  
**_ _(Até eu dizer que somos completamente)_

 _ **I will live my life in darkness just for you  
**_ _(vou viver a minha vida na escuridão apenas para você)_

 _ **I swear it's true, I mean it  
**_ _(eu juro que é verdade, eu quero dizer isso)_

Ele fechou os olhos, finalmente, quebrando o contato e a abraçou iniciando a dança mais antiga dos casais apaixonados.

Ela sentia a pele quente dele na ponta de seus dedos. As auras se misturaram e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha ao perceber a diferença na aura de Syaoran. Seu coração acelerou, sentindo-se inundada por uma sensação diferente que não pôde descrever, mas percebeu que sua própria aura parecia se modificar para acomodar a dele. Ouviu-o gemendo ao seu ouvido e sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que duas lágrimas teimosas saíram de seus olhos. Ela quase havia se esquecido do quanto era maravilhosa a sensação de se unir ao homem que amava.

 _ **And I would do anything for you  
**_ _(E eu faria qualquer coisa por você)_

 _ **Uncondition, unconditional love  
**_ _(descondicionar, o amor incondicional)_

Syaoran levantou os braços da jovem, colocando-os acima da cabeça dela e voltando a beijá-la no lábios. As línguas se tocavam enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos, sendo acompanhado por ela e tornando as estocadas mais intensas. Afastavam as bocas apenas brevemente em busca de ar para os pulmões e voltavam a se beijar de forma faminta.

 _ **And I would do anything for you  
**_ _(E eu faria qualquer coisa por você)_

 _ **Uncondition, unconditional love  
**_ _(descondicionar, o amor incondicional)_

Sakura sentiu quando ele segurou sua cintura, virando-a e posicionando-a em cima do corpo dele. Levantando-a e descendo-a, num ritmo constante. Sakura arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás e deixando que um gemido mais alto saísse de seus lábios, sentindo-o mais fundo dentro dela. Sentiu as pernas tremerem levemente e levantou os braços, passando as mãos pelos seus próprios cabelos molhados de suor, ouvindo tanto a respiração dela quanto a dele, aceleradas e os gemidos ecoando pelo quarto.

Inicialmente, ela deixou que ele controlasse o ritmo, mas não aguentou que apenas ele conduzisse aquela dança. Abriu os olhos e fitou os orbes ambares que tanto amava. Firmou as pernas e sorriu de forma maliciosa, começando a impôr o próprio ritmo.

Syaoran trincou os dentes e franziu a testa de leve. Fechou os olhos, sentindo as sensações de prazer aumentarem, sendo guiado agora por Sakura. O corpo tremeu de prazer enquanto ouvia as respirações no mesmo ritmo.

 _ **Uncondition, unconditional love  
**_ _(descondicionar, o amor incondicional)_

Ele aguentou o máximo que conseguiu. Abriu os olhos, vendo a imagem de Sakura por cima dele e sorriu de leve. Engoliu em seco, sabendo que ela o tinha levado ao seu limite. Segurou-a mais forte pela cintura, informando-a, de forma silenciosa, que não aguentava mais.

Ela voltou a fitá-lo e sorriu de volta. Sentindo-se inundada por ele que soltou um suspiro mais alto, informando que aquela doce agonia que ele sentia tinha terminado. Sakura inclinou-se sobre o corpo dele e beijou-o de forma doce.

Syaoran passou as mãos pelo rosto suado dela, afastando as mechas cor de mel para que pudesse beijar todo o rosto amado. Depois a abraçou forte, impedindo que a jovem se afastasse dele.

 _ **I don't care about what's popular  
**_ _(Eu não me importo sobre o que é popular)_

 _ **I don't hear a word they say  
**_ _(Eu não ouço uma palavra do que dizem)_

 _ **What I know is that it's you and me  
**_ _(O que eu sei é você e eu)_

 _ **Until the both of us die in days  
**_ _(Até nós dois morrermos)_

Sakura deitou-se ao lado de Syaoran, com a cabeça no peito dele que ainda subia e descia devido ao ritmo acelerado de sua respiração. As pernas úmidas de suor estavam entrelaçadas. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro maravilhoso do namorado e soltou o ar devagar, sentindo-se cansada, preguiçosa, relaxada, mas imensamente feliz.

Era maravilhoso tê-lo ao seu lado. Unir-se a ele novamente. Era quando sentia-se completa e a sensação maravilhosa desta união deixava reminiscências, não só em seu corpo, mas em sua alma. Como havia sentido falta dele. Como era incompleta e perdida sem ele. Estar agora nos braços dele, ao lado dele, era como se estivesse no lugar mais perfeito do mundo.

Ele passava a mão pelas costas dela num carinho lânguido. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas felizes por estarem juntos depois de tanto tempo.

 _ **I don't care about what's popular  
**_ _(Eu não me importo sobre o que é popular)_

 _ **I don't hear a word they say  
**_ _(Eu não ouço uma palavra do que dizem)_

 _ **What I know is that it's you and me  
**_ _(O que eu sei é você e eu)_

 _ **Until the both of us die in days  
**_ _(Até nós dois morrermos)_

'Quando chegarmos ao Japão…' Ele falou, quebrando o silêncio. Ela abriu os olhos sem se mexer. 'Vamos morar juntos. Não quero mais ficar longe de você.' Falou, olhando para os primeiros raios solares invadindo o quarto pela janela.

'Morar juntos?' Ela repetiu, franzindo a testa de leve.

'Isso. Não dá para voltar a Tomoeda e continuar morando com um marmanjo num alojamento de faculdade.' Esclareceu de uma vez.

Ela finalmente levantou o rosto, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e fitou o rapaz com o rosto sério. 'Esta é sua maneira de me pedir em casamento?'

Ele franziu a testa, pensando que realmente não deixava de ser um pedido de casamento. Ele queria dividir sua vida com ela. Dormir com ela, acordar com ela. Viver com ela. Ele a fitou de forma profunda, sentindo-se incrivelmente atraído por aquele brilho intenso dos olhos esmeraldinos.

 _ **And I would do anything for you  
**_ _(E eu faria qualquer coisa por você)_

 _ **Uncondition, unconditional love  
**_ _(descondicionar, o amor incondicional)_

'Acho que sim.' Respondeu por fim.

'Acha?' Ela perguntou em tom inquisitório, semicerrando os olhos.

Ele se levantou, fazendo-a se afastar dele e segurou o rosto amado entre suas mãos.

'Sim. Eu a estou pedindo em casamento. Eu quero viver minha vida com você, Sakura. Sem você, ela não tem sentido, seja aqui, seja no céu ou no inferno.' Falou de forma firme e sem desviar os olhos dela.

A jovem arregalou os olhos de leve. Sentiu-os arderem informando a ela que queria chorar, mas diferente de todas as outras lágrimas derramadas nos últimos seis meses, era a terceira ou quarta vez, já tinha perdido as contas, que sentia lágrimas nos olhos de pura felicidade naquela noite. Mordeu o lábio inferior que tremia de leve, evidenciando que estava prestes a chorar.

 _ **And I would do anything for you  
**_ _(E eu faria qualquer coisa por você)_

 _ **I'm talking uncondition, unconditional love  
**_ _(estou falando descondicionar, amor incondicional)_

'E então?' Ele perguntou impaciente, esperando por uma resposta dela. Sentiu-se nervoso com a demora de Sakura em responder ao seu pedido. O coração acelerado levemente com a expectativa e também pelo receio dela simplesmente dizer não.

Sakura sorriu e segurou as mãos dele que ainda estavam sobre seu rosto apertando-as de leve. 'Sim. Não existe outra resposta que eu poderia lhe dar, Syaoran. Sim… sim… mil vezes sim.' Falou, sentindo as lágrima molharem sua face. Contemplou o sorriso maravilhoso que ele abriu para ela. Era tão raro vê-lo sorrir daquela forma aberta e linda.

Ele secou as lágrimas dela com os polegares, direcionando um olhar doce para sua flor. Como ele a amava. Como ele se sentia maravilhosamente bem estando com ela. Apenas apreciando o seu rosto perfeito, admirando aqueles olhos esmeraldinos que transmitiam tanta força, determinação e amor por ele. Chegara a doer fisicamente aquele afastamento forçado entre eles. Inclinou-se e roçou os lábios dele nos dela.

Ela sentia como se centenas de borboletas batessem suas asas e dançassem em seu estômago.

'Eu te amo demais, Sakura.' Syaoran declarou-se novamente com os lábios próximos aos dela.

 _ **And I would do anything for you  
**_ _(E eu faria qualquer coisa por você)_

 _ **I'm talking uncondition, unconditional love  
**_ _(estou falando descondicionar, amor incondicional)_

'Eu também. Minha vida não tem sentindo nenhum sem você, Syaoran.' Ela falou fechando os olhos.

Não estava exagerando. Quando pensou que o tivesse perdido, sentiu-se incompleta, como se não tivesse mais sentindo nenhum ainda estar viva sem ele. Ela poderia até tocar a vida, acordar, alimentar-se, tentar prestar atenção às aulas, conversar com as pessoas, mas sempre sentiria que estava apenas sobrevivendo. O tempo passou e a dor, que todos falaram que diminuiria, apenas aumentava.

'Vamos ficar sempre juntos.' Ele sussurrou, ainda beijando-a de leve.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'Sempre.'

 _ **I would do anything  
**_ _(eu faria qualquer coisa)_

 _ **I would do anything  
**_ _(eu faria qualquer coisa)_

 _ **I would do anything  
**_ _(eu faria qualquer coisa)_

 _ **Uncondition, unconditional love  
**_ _(descondicionar, o amor incondicional)_

* * *

Eriol pagou o motorista do táxi e pediu para ele ir. Acharam melhor ir de táxi comum até o endereço que Yelan passou para eles como sendo o do apartamento no qual sugerira que Syaoran ficasse.

Tomoyo estava parada a frente do prédio com as malas dela e de Sakura. Estava ansiosa demais para ver como estava sua querida prima.

'Vamos, Eriol.' Ela apressou o rapaz que olhava para cima.

Eriol sentia a presença tanto da sua sucessora quanto a nova presença de Syaoran. Aquilo seria perigoso. As presenças se misturavam o tempo inteiro; e a presença de Sakura podia estar mais controlada, mas também estava bem mais intensa. As cartas tiveram sua origem como seres das trevas. A nova presença de Li, de uma forma ou outra, acabaria resvalando nas das cartas.

Lembrava-se claramente dele as manipulando durante a luta contra Shyrai e como elas estavam mais violentas. Embora, depois daquele dia, Sakura também só as tivesse utilizado em ocasiões particulares e duvidosas.

Tomoyo o chamou novamente com o rosto sério. Abaixou o rosto fitando a amiga e respirou fundo. Pegou a mala com as suas coisas e uma outra que Yelan tinha preparado para o filho. Caminhou devagar até a jovem e passou por ela. A morena foi logo atrás. Pegaram o elevador e subiram até o andar correto. Logo estavam tocando a campainha. Entreolharam-se apreensivos.

Tomoyo apertava as mãos em sinal de nervosismo enquanto Eriol respirou fundo, soltando o ar de forma vagarosa. A porta se abriu e o rosto sorridente de Sakura apareceu. Tomoyo arregalou os olhos reparando no sorriso lindo da amiga, que há mais de seis meses não via.

'Vocês são pontuais! Bem que Syaoran falou que não daria para enrolar na cama.' Falou de forma alegre, abrindo a porta para eles passarem. Tomoyo a abraçou forte.

'Estava tão preocupada com você, Sakura.'

Sakura sorriu de forma doce e retribuiu o abraço de Tomoyo. 'Não tinha com o que se preocupar, Tomoyo. Estou explodindo de felicidade.' Falou de forma carinhosa.

Eriol sorriu, observando a jovem feiticeira. Realmente era impressionante a diferença dela de ontem para hoje. Desviou os olhos das duas amigas e fitou Syaoran que estava dentro do apartamento, encostado num móvel da sala. Franziu a testa, percebendo a presença púrpura envolver o rapaz.

Achou estranho, pois, analisando agora com cuidado e puxando sua memória dos acontecimentos terríveis durante o caos, de quando Li estava lutando contra Shyrai, havia reparado que a aura esverdeada do rapaz ficara em alguns momentos daquela cor. Será que, de alguma forma, Syaoran sempre estivera ligado às trevas?

Eriol caminhou até ele, parando a sua frente. 'Ainda me custa acreditar que está aqui.'

'Eu sei.' Ele respondeu.

'Mas estou muito feliz que tenha voltado.' Falou sorrindo de leve.

Syaoran coçou a cabeça. 'Também estou feliz de ter conseguido voltar.'

Ele estendeu a mala que Yelan havia lhe entregado. 'Sua mãe separou algumas roupas para você. Também tem aí dentro seus documentos japoneses.'

Li pegou a mala. 'Ela pensa em tudo.'

Tomoyo se afastou de Sakura e fitou o amigo. Caminhou até ele e estendeu uma mão, tocando-o no braço. Retraiu-se e fez Li abrir um sorriso.

'Eu ainda não acredito que esteja aqui, Syaoran.' Ela falou com os olhos marejados.

Ele meneou a cabeça. 'Não foi muito fácil.'

Ela deu um passo a frente e o abraçou, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos surpreso pela atitude da jovem. Envolveu o pequeno corpo da japonesa e sorriu.

Sakura observou, sorrindo, a amiga abraçada ao namorado. Tomoyo se afastou dele e pegou-lhe o rosto entre suas mãos. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele estivesse vivo. Deu um beijo na bochecha dele e depois se afastou com o rosto levemente ruborizado. Syaoran estava de pijama.

'Não dê mais este susto na gente.' Falou de forma meiga, fazendo o rapaz sorrir.

A morena voltou-se para Sakura e apontou a mala. 'Também trouxe sua mala. Não dá para você pegar o avião de camisola.' Falou sorrindo. 'Vão se arrumar! Precisamos estar no aeroporto duas horas antes do voo internacional.'

'Vou tomar um banho rapidinho e me arrumar para irmos logo para o Japão. Quero ir embora da China o quanto antes.' Ela falou, mal contendo a felicidade.

Tomoyo observou os dois amigos entrando no quarto para se arrumarem. Sakura não conseguia fechar o sorriso. Depois desviou os olhos para Eriol que a estava observando.

'Ela parece muito feliz.' Eriol falou, desviando os olhos. Sentiu-se encabulado por ser apanhado admirando-a. Tomoyo era uma pessoa muito meiga.

'Ela está muito feliz.' Replicou.

'Sim.' Ele concordou. 'Ele está de volta.'

'Isso é o que mais importa.' Ela respondeu, abrindo um sorriso para ele.

* * *

Sakura estava tomando um suco enquanto esperava a hora do embarque com Tomoyo ao seu lado que também tomava um. Syaoran olhava a banca de jornal, estava curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido no mundo nos meses em que estivera morto. Folheava as revistas sem decidir exatamente qual comprar. Eriol estava sentado a algumas mesas de distância, falando ao telefone com a esposa.

'Saímos sem nos despedir de Meilyn e do marido.' Tomoyo comentou, chamando a atenção da jovem que admirava o namorado enquanto ele folheava uma revista qualquer.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e desviou, finalmente, o olhar do namorado para fitar a amiga. Gostava da chinesa, mas, agora, estar na China com Syaoran e aquele monte de anciões lhe dava arrepios. Só se sentiria totalmente segura com o namorado em Tomoeda.

'Foi melhor.' Ela falou simplesmente.

'Acho que sim.' Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça. Ela virou-se para trás e observou o rapaz pelo ombro direito. 'Ele parece bem.'

'Sim. Ele está bem. Pelo menos fisicamente.' Sakura falou antes de beber mais um gole do suco.

'Pelo menos?'

Sakura suspirou, fechando o sorriso. 'Ele passou por muita coisa.'

'Sim. A senhora Li nos contou.'

Sakura se ajeitou na cadeira, demostrando que se sentiu incomodada pela menção à mãe de Syaoran. A ruiva não tinha como não se sentir extremamente magoada com ela. Voltou a tomar um gole do suco, sem falar nada para Tomoyo.

'O que foi?' A morena perguntou, percebendo a mudança de comportamento da prima.

'Nada.' Ela respondeu simplesmente.

A morena ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Sei.'

Sakura rodou os olhos, não dava para esconder nada mesmo da prima. 'Deixa para lá, Tomoyo… é melhor o passado ficar no passado.' Ela abriu um sorriso, de repente, olhando para a amiga que logo reparou nos olhos verdes brilhando de forma magnífica. Desviou os olhos de Tomoyo para admirar novamente o namorado. 'Ele me pediu em casamento.' Falou mal, conseguindo conter a vontade de gritar de felicidade.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. 'C-casamento?'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça e sorrindo de forma belíssima. 'Sim. Vamos morar juntos assim que chegarmos ao Japão.'

'Oh!' A morena exclamou e tentou sorrir. Estava feliz pela amiga, é claro, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se triste ao saber que Sakura não dividiria mais o alojamento com ela.

Sakura franziu a testa, fechando parcialmente o sorriso. 'Não está feliz?'

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça negando. 'Estou feliz. Estou muito feliz por você. Por vocês.' Respondeu. Era verdade, estava feliz pela amiga, mas não estava conseguindo disfarçar a tristeza que sentia por si mesma.

'Kinomoto.' Sakura ouviu chamarem-na e a morena agradeceu aos céus a intervenção do jovem desconhecido que se aproximou das duas, parando em frente a mesa delas.

Sakura virou o rosto e encarou Ren Tao a sua frente. Arregalou de leve os olhos. Droga. Seria melhor ele não ver Syaoran. O namorado estava usando os documentos japoneses e isso, teoricamente, era ilegal.

Engoliu em seco. 'O-o que você está fazendo aqui?'

Ren franziu a testa, reparando na reação dela. 'Vou para o Japão. Rever uns amigos.'

Ah, que maravilha. No mesmo dia, claro! Estava tudo muito perfeito. Syaoran tinha passado pelo balcão sem maiores problemas com os documentos. Não esperava era encontrar, justamente, um membro do clã rival por ali para colocar tudo a perder.

'Você o conhece?' Tomoyo perguntou, fitando a amiga sem entender aquele nervosismo todo dela.

'Hã… a gente se encontrou uma vez.'

'Fico feliz que tenha desistido daquela ideia e resolveu voltar para casa.' Ele falou sério olhando para a jovem. Sakura, inconscientemente, desviou os olhos dele para a banca de jornal onde Syaoran estava e, não encontrando o namorado, acabou levantando-se do banco, beirando ao desespero. Quando tentou se concentrar para identificar a presença dele, assustou-se ao sentir o braço do namorado passando por seus ombros enquanto o rapaz encarava o outro chinês com cara de poucos amigos.

Ren e Syaoran se encararam. Ren arregalou os olhos ao perceber quem era, reconhecendo-o de imediato. Abaixou os olhos e sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça. 'Você é mais louca do que eu podia imaginar, garota. Pelo menos não é feio como um kyonshi.' O rapaz encarou Li novamente e semicerrou os olhos, reparando na magia do rapaz. Não era coisa boa, já tinha lutado com alguém com aquele tipo de poder nocivo. 'Mas também está longe de ser normal.'

Sakura tremeu com o comentário dele, sabia que ele estava se referindo a magia que emanava do namorado agora.

Syaoran não gostou, desviou os olhos dele e olhou a namorada de esguelha, vendo o rosto apreensivo dela. Depois voltou-se para Tao.

'Hum…' Syaoran murmurou. 'Olha quem está falando em ser normal... Com esse topete.'

Ren não gostou do comentário. 'Pelo menos eu não tenho uma namorada maluca.'

'Pelo menos eu tenho uma namorada.' Syaoran retrucou e o viu fechar mais a cara.

'Sei…' Ren murmurou de volta. 'Sua família tem ideia do que vocês dois fizeram, seja lá o que foi?'

'Isso não interessa.' Sakura falou para ele. 'Não tem porque ninguém saber.'

Ren sorriu de lado. 'Pelo jeito não sou só eu que tenho problemas com o meu clã.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'É, acho que não.'

Tomoyo se levantou, olhando de Ren para Syaoran sem entender. Rodou os olhos e voltou a fitar o desconhecido. 'Sou Tomoyo Daidouji.' Falou, estendendo a mão a frente. Ren desviou os olhos de Syaoran e observou a garota.

'Ren Tao.' Cumprimentou-a por educação.

'Vocês dois são amigos?' Tomoyo perguntou, observando-os.

'Não!' Syaoran respondeu rapidamente.

'Claro que não!' Ren respondeu ao mesmo tempo.

'Ah, pois parece…' A morena falou com pesar. Sakura sorriu com a observação da amiga.

'Humph…' Ren soltou irritado, voltando a fitar Sakura. 'Fica esperta com um tal de Yanamoto.'

A feiticeira franziu a testa. 'Seiya Yanamoto?'

Ren concordou e depois fitou Syaoran. 'Este cara andou procurando a gente para pedir o mesmo que ela.'

'Como assim?' Syaoran perguntou.

'Queria que fizéssemos um kyonshi do seu corpo.' Ele esclareceu. 'Um cara que procura este tipo de coisa não bate muito bem da cabeça. Sabe… pelo jeito você anda despertando muitas paixões perigosas, Li.'

'Rá!'

Sakura suspirou e pensou no que Yanamoto tinha lhe falado sobre os Taos, mas não imaginava que o rapaz realmente levasse a frente seus planos.

'Yanamoto é muito persistente.' Tomoyo comentou.

Syaoran desviou os olhos de Ren e fitou a namorada. 'Você estava sabendo disso?'

'Ele… ah… deixa para lá.'

'Deixar para lá como, Sakura?'

'Ele é maluco.' Ela soltou por fim.

Não sabia muito bem o que dizer para o namorado. Falaria o quê? Que o rapaz continuara cercando-a de forma intensa durante os meses que ele estivera morto? Não seria muito legal ouvir isso.

'Maluco como?' O rapaz insistiu.

'Ele ficou perseguindo a Sakura durante este tempo todo.' Tomoyo falou simplesmente. Era melhor o amigo já saber com quem estava lidando.

'Humph.' Syaoran murmurou, quebraria a cara dele depois.

'Um cara que se mete neste tipo de coisa sem ter magia é perigoso.' Ren falou, chamando a atenção do rapaz. 'Fica de olho. Assim como ele me procurou para isso, vai procurar outros. Ele ofereceu uma grana bem alta. Estava disposto a gastar qualquer quantia pelo que queria.'

'E vocês não aceitaram, por quê?'

Ren ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Por que isso não me interessa.' Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos. 'Já dei o recado.' Deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do rapaz, cumprimentou Sakura e Tomoyo com a cabeça e depois fitou Syaoran que tinha ainda o rosto duro. 'Até mais.' Despediu-se antes de se afastar completamente do grupo.

'Eu falei que ele era gente boa.' Sakura falou, observando o rapaz se afastar.

'Humph.' Syaoran murmurou novamente irritado. 'Gente boa não é uma boa definição para os Taos.'

'Ele me pareceu muito simpático.' Tomoyo comentou. Syaoran observou a amiga com a testa franzida. 'Vocês se dariam muito bem.' Ela completou.

'Somos bem diferentes.' O rapaz falou.

'Eu não acho. Acho a voz de vocês até parecida.' Sakura comentou.

'Tá maluca, Sakura?' O rapaz irritou-se.

Ela deu de ombros. Agora, encontrando-se com Tao sem estar naquele redemoinho de emoções pôde constatar o que tinha observado anteriormente.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça sem jeito e voltou para o ponto que lhe interessava. 'Yanamoto.' Falou observando a namorada. 'O que ele andou fazendo?'

'Ele está obcecado pela Sakura.' Tomoyo respondeu pela amiga. 'Kurogane até deu um soco nele um dia desses.' Ela falou com um tom de orgulho do rapaz.

'Dá para explicar melhor, Sakura?' Syaoran pediu.

'Yanamoto é muito insistente.' Repetiu o que a amiga já tinha dito. 'Ele não aceita levar um não.' Ela arregalou os olhos, lembrando de um detalhe. 'Ele tem certeza de que você está morto.'

'Ótimo… assim quem sabe eu não o mato de susto.' O rapaz falou.

'Estou falando sério, Syaoran. Ele pode complicar as nossas vidas.'

O rapaz beijou a testa da jovem. 'Eu vou dar um jeito nele. Não se preocupe agora com isso.'

Sakura franziu a testa incomodada com a colocação do namorado. Eles dariam um jeito, não apenas ele. O problema era deles e não apenas de Syaoran; inclusive, Yanamoto era o cara chato que estava dando em cima dela, não dele. Abriu a boca, pronta para corrigi-lo, quando ouviram a chamada para o embarque.

'É nosso voo!' Sakura falou, pegando as passagens.

Syaoran sentiu quando ela segurou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos e suspirou, aliviando a tensão.

'Vamos para casa.' A ruiva falou antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e beijar o rosto do namorado.

Ele sorriu para ela, olhando no fundo dos olhos esmeraldinos. 'Eu já estou em casa.' Ele respondeu antes de beijá-la rapidamente nos lábios.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_

 _Música do Capítulo: Unconditional_ _(Incondicional) por_ _Harrison Craig._

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _A transição entre da primeira parte da história e esta segunda será direta. Então, não existe aquele intervalo de tempo tão extenso como existia na versão original. Considerei que o capítulo passado foi o final de F1 pelo fato deles terem se encontrado depois que Syaoran retornou do Mundo das Trevas. Mas, sinceramente, acredito que quem está lendo este fic pela primeira vez não conseguirá nem identificar a quebra, pois perceberá que a história está contínua. Este é um dos motivos para que esta releitura seja como a compilação das três partes da versão original de Feiticeiros._

 _Bem… como muitos já perceberam… ninguém consegue mais saber o que vai acontecer na história, que rumos ela seguirá… e isso se deve ao fato de realmente ser uma "nova" história. Então quem está lendo pela primeira vez, está praticamente lado a lado com quem já leu e releu a versão original. Então… conselho… divirtam-se!_

 _A Cena do "pedido" saiu mais intensa que inicialmente planejada por c_ _ulpa da Yoru, que me apresentou o bonitinho de bochechas rosadas, Harrison Craig, e da Rô, que me mandou o MP3 da música, fazendo eu ouvi-la repetidamente e me inspirando nesta cena. :-) Nada contra cenas Hentai… confesso que gosto de escrevê-las dentro de um contexto e achei que encaixou num momento importante para os personagens._

 _Obrigada pelos reviews! Quando tiverem dúvidas e quiserem ou precisarem de algum esclarecimento é importante deixarem reviews para que possamos identificar até possíveis erros, fazer ajustes e até incluir notas específicas para que outros leitores não tenham a mesma dúvida que vocês têm._

 _Muitos beijos_

 _Kath_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Eu adoro esse capítulo! E não apenas por causa da cena picante, que fique registrado. Eu acho fantástica a nova atitude do Syaoran ao retornar do MdT, tão diferente da versão original – eu geralmente evito fazer essas comparações nas minhas notas, mas devido ao número de pessoas comentando sobre a diferença do retorno do Li no original e na releitura, senti que seria interessante. Ele abriu o jogo com a Sakura sobre o que passou durante a infância – esse era o grande segredo que ele mantinha dela antes de morrer, gente! – e isso faz toda a diferença num relacionamento a dois._

 _Acho muito interessante, também, o fato dele estar inseguro e se questionar sobre a própria humanidade e sobre o quanto a sua nova natureza influenciará a aceitação da Sakura. Ele se encontra numa situação complexa e complicada. Ainda precisa aprender uma coisinha ou outra e será interessante ver o relacionamento dos dois se desenvolver a partir de agora._

 _Acho que a história está, de uma maneira geral, mais adulta e, novamente, não apenas pelas cenas ardentes… toda a abordagem do relacionamentos deles está mais amadurecida e isso é uma adição muito interessante ao enredo._

 _Que venha o capítulo 22!_

 _Beijinhos,_

 _Yoru._

 _ **Notas da revisora:**_

 _Comentários sem ordem… (como sempre)_

 _Que cena hot hot hot... Eu amei... Na verdade eu acho que até demorou, mas foi tudo de bom e mais um pouco._

 _Às vezes não gosto muito de algumas atitudes de preocupação da Tomoyo, mas acho que isso é mais pessoal, porque odeio que peguem no meu pé, e tô sentindo isso nela... Às vezes percebo uns pensamentos meio egoístas da parte dela, mas aí ela toma alguma atitude (como o abraço no Syaoran) que a faz voltar a ser a meiga Tomoyo de sempre..._

 _Eu adoro o Ren ter entrado na história, saudade de ver Shaman de novo..._

 _Gostando do novo foco da história, e vamos lá!_


	22. Adaptação

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

Colaboração: _Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Adaptação**

'Você está querendo me matar mesmo do coração, não é, Sakura?' Touya perguntou com a voz baixa, encarando a irmã que o fitava de forma desafiadora.

Ela estava com o queixo levemente levantado e o encarava com os olhos brilhantes. 'Estou apenas querendo ser feliz.' Respondeu.

Yukito estava um pouco mais afastado, apenas observando os dois irmãos. Kero estava pousado em um dos móveis da sala da casa deles. Desde que Syaoran retornou ao Japão, ou melhor, à vida, os dois guardiões andavam completamente sobressaltados. Eles tinham percebido a presença diferente do rapaz e não poderiam negar que estavam com muito medo pela segurança da jovem feiticeira.

Touya passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda. 'Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca vou permitir que vá morar com ele sem estar casada.'

'A gente não precisa deste tipo de formalidade, Touya.' Ela replicou.

'Rá… ele que falou isso? Ele aparece vivo do nada e agora quer que você more com ele?'

'Touya, você sabe de tudo. Você sabe exatamente o que aconteceu. Sabe por tudo que passamos… você sabe o quanto eu sofri.' Ela fez uma pausa, fitando o irmão profundamente. 'Ele voltou… ele está vivo. O que eu mais quero é ficar ao lado dele pelo máximo de tempo que eu puder.'

Touya franziu a testa. 'Eu não concordo.' Falou com o coração fisgando ao ver os olhos da jovem brilhando na iminência de lágrimas. Ele precisava ser duro agora. 'Você precisa terminar a sua faculdade primeiro. Ele precisa terminar a faculdade. Vocês precisam ganhar a vida antes de decidirem estas coisas.'

Sakura caminhou até o irmão e segurou as mãos dele entre as suas. 'Touya… eu o amo. Eu não sei mais o que é minha vida sem ele. Eu quase enlouqueci quando…' Ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. 'Quando ele não estava aqui comigo. Eu não quero mais perder tempo para dividir minha vida com ele.'

'Você só tem 20 anos!' Touya gritou, soltando-se das mãos dela e caminhando pela sala. Não queria brigar com a irmã, mas ela precisava entender que morar com alguém era um passo muito grande na vida.

'E mesmo que eu tivesse 30, 40, 50 anos seria com ele que eu gostaria de viver.'

'Sakura…' Ele voltou a encarar a irmã. 'Morar junto com alguém é um passo muito importante. Você é muito jovem para decidir isso.' Falou, tentando controlar a voz.

'Eu sei disso.' Ela falou com a voz serena. Tentou sorrir para ele. 'É por isso que só pode ser com ele.'

'Mas por que tão cedo?' O irmão novamente argumentou.

'Porque já perdemos muito tempo separados.' Ela replicou.

Touya respirou fundo, observando a irmã. Sabia que ela era tão ou mais teimosa que ele. Poderia ficar horas argumentando o porquê de ser completamente contrário àquela decisão precipitada.

'Mamãe casou com papai quando tinha 16 anos, Touya.' Ela falou para ele com a voz doce, reparando que ele voltou a encará-la. 'Eles se amavam mais do que tudo, você lembra melhor do que eu.'

Touya sorriu de forma triste. Sim, lembrava-se claramente da relação amorosa de seus pais, mas a situação deles era outra… ou não?

'Peraí…' ele falou de repente e abaixou o rosto, ficando a centímetros do rosto da irmã. 'Você e ele…' Touya arregalou os olhos, observando quando a irmã desviou os olhos dos dele com a face levemente corada, confirmando suas suspeitas. 'Você está grávida?!'

'Claro que não, Touya!' Ela falou olhando assustada para o irmão.

'Você tem certeza disso?'

Sakura franziu a testa, pensando que realmente haviam esquecido de se protegerem da vez que dormiram juntos logo depois que o rapaz voltou. Sua menstruação estava um pouco atrasada, mas ela nunca fora certinha. Balançou a cabeça, tentando dissipar os pensamentos, procuraria um médico o quanto antes.

'Então você não tem certeza?' Ele insistiu na pergunta, observando a irmã.

Sakura voltou a fitá-lo. 'Bem, se eu estiver grávida, aí sim que é melhor nós morarmos juntos, não acha?'

'Isso não é brincadeira.' O irmão falou com o rosto sério.

'Eu sei.' Ela replicou.

Ele suspirou novamente, pensando que cada vez mais as coisas se complicavam.

Sakura pegou novamente as mãos do irmão, forçando-o a fitá-la. 'Por favor, Touya, você é minha única família. Não seja contrário a minha felicidade.'

Ele suavizou as feições, fitando a irmã tão amada. 'Você é o que eu tenho de mais precioso, Sakura. Tenho medo que sofra.'

'Então, por favor, não me impeça de ser feliz.'

Ele a abraçou com carinho. Sakura envolveu a cintura do irmão e apoiou seu rosto no tórax dele. Touya encostou o queixo na cabeça da irmã e fechou os olhos. 'Eu não suportaria ver você tão perdida como nos últimos meses.'

'Não tem mais como eu me perder com ele ao meu lado.'

Touya engoliu em seco. Talvez ela tivesse razão. Abriu os olhos e fitou Yukito que os estava observando em silêncio. Seria realmente justo ele impedir a irmã de morar com a pessoa que ela amava?

'Você vai fazer isso de qualquer maneira, não é?' Sakura ouviu o irmão perguntar com a voz chateada. Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça. Ouviu Touya suspirar, soltando o ar vagarosamente. 'Está bem. Eu não concordo, mas aceito.'

Ela abriu um sorriso e se afastou do irmão para fitá-lo. Touya não teve como não sorrir de leve, observando o rosto da irmã se iluminar na frente dele.

'Obrigada.' Ela agradeceu, voltando a abraçá-lo forte. 'Obrigada, Touya. Você é o melhor irmão do mundo!'

'Sei…' Foi o que ele conseguiu falar. Estava ainda tentando ruminar a informação. Olhou para Yukito que sorria para ele, acenando com a cabeça e informando-o que tinha tomado a decisão correta. 'Mas preciso falar com ele sobre isso.'

Sakura se afastou do irmão, voltando a fitá-lo. 'Sim… ele está ali fora.'

'Eu sei…' Touya falou contrariado. 'Melhor chamá-lo para conversarmos.' Deus o ajudasse a controlar sua vontade de simplesmente arrancar o fígado daquele moleque chinês traiçoeiro.

Sakura se afastou dele e puxou o rosto do irmão para dar um demorado beijo na bochecha esquerda. 'Eu te amo.' Ela falou antes de se afastar para buscar o rapaz.

Yukito se aproximou de Touya. 'Fez a escolha certa, Touya.'

'Que escolha?' perguntou cruzando os braços sobre o peito. 'A monstrenga é teimosa. Ela vai morar com ele independente de eu aceitar ou não.'

'Mas foi sua opção ficar ao lado dela.' Yukito retrucou.

'Ah, cala a boca, Yuki.' Soltou contrariado.

Yukito sorriu para ele. Logo Sakura entrou de mãos dadas com Syaoran. Touya franziu a testa, encarando o moleque chinês. Não tinha mais poderes mágicos para identificar o que Yue e Kero haviam comentado sobre a aura do rapaz. Fisicamente, ele parecia normal. Estava com a mesma cara feia que ele conhecia.

Yukito o cumprimentou de forma polida, comentando que estava feliz em revê-lo. Syaoran agradeceu de forma educada.

'Vou fazer um chá para nós.' Yukito falou, afastando-se deles. 'Por favor, sentem-se.' Apontou para o sofá com um gesto.

Sakura agradeceu e puxou Syaoran para sentar ao lado dela no sofá sob o olhar cauteloso de Touya que não falava nada. Apenas encarava o namorado da irmã.

Yukito foi até o homem dando uma cutucada. Touya balançou a cabeça e, por fim, sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao casal, batendo de leve as mãos nos joelhos.

'Bem…' Touya começou em tom incerto. 'Hum… Sakura me falou… Que vocês dois…' Ele apontou para os dois. 'Querem morar juntos.'

'Isso.' Syaoran concordou.

Touya ainda ficou um tempo pensando. Não era uma conversa fácil. O que ele queria era simplesmente sumir com aquele garoto da frente dele. Pensou no seu pai e em como ele reagiria a esta situação. Fujitaka era um homem sensato e bondoso. Extremamente calmo e ponderado. Bem diferente dele. Respirou fundo, pensando que teria que se esforçar.

'Amo sua irmã'. Ele ouviu o rapaz dizer de supetão, encarando-o de frente. 'E quero ficar com ela para sempre. Acredite em mim, farei o possível e o impossível para fazê-la feliz.' Sentiu que ele não mentia, mas talvez os dois não tivessem se dado conta da gravidade da situação.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. 'E onde vocês vão morar? Espero que dê a minha irmã um lugar adequado. E nada desse negócio de me aparecerem com um sobrinho agora…' Ele encarou a irmã.

'Touya!' Sakura exclamou, repreendendo o irmão que deu de ombros.

'Vocês precisam terminar a faculdade primeiro.' Ele sentenciou e fitou a irmã. 'Você sabe que papai sempre sonhou em nos ver formados.'

Ela concordou. 'Vamos continuar a faculdade. A única diferença é que, em vez de morar com a Tomoyo, vou morar com o Syaoran.'

Touya sorriu de forma irônica. 'Rá! Realmente, a situação não tem diferença nenhuma.' Arrependeu-se do comentário. Retornou ao tom sério que estava tentando manter. 'Está bem… Enfim… Onde vocês vão morar?'

'Comprei a casa da senhora Mizuki. Ela foi morar com a filha na Europa alguns meses atrás. A casa é boa e é próxima à universidade.' Syaoran respondeu.

Touya franziu a testa. 'E com que dinheiro? Até ontem você estava morto.' Ele tinha que ser prático.

'Eu mantive parte da herança do meu pai aqui no Japão. De quando vim morar aqui pela primeira vez. Não é muito, mas dá para nos sustentarmos até finalizarmos a faculdade.'

'E a sua família?'

'Eles ainda acham que eu estou morto.' Não tinha porque mentir. 'Por isso a casa está no nome da sua irmã e também transferi parte do que tenho para ela. Assim, mesmo que me aconteça alguma coisa, ela não vai ficar desamparada.'

Sakura franziu a testa e encarou o namorado, não sabia dessa parte da história. 'Você não me falou isso.'

'Isso é só por precaução.' Ele respondeu, fitando-a.

Touya olhou para irmã e reparou que ela não gostou da colocação dele. Depois voltou-se para o rapaz. 'Então quem sabe que você está vivo?'

Syaoran voltou-se para o irmão da namorada. 'Minha mãe apenas.'

'E se ela contar para os outros?'

'Ela não fará isso.' Ele respondeu, mas deu de ombros. 'E, também, se falar, não vai mudar nada. Não volto mais para a China, e muito menos para o clã.'

'Certo…' Touya sussurrou, encarando-o. 'E quando vocês pretendem… Enfim… Quando vão se mudar?'

'Peguei a chave da casa hoje.' Falou o rapaz.

'Já?!' Sakura exclamou entusiasmada. E viu o rapaz confirmar com a cabeça.

'Tá, mas tem que arrumar a casa primeiro… Comprar móveis… Estas coisas. Além disso, estamos na metade do semestre. Você tem que pensar nas provas, Sakura. Semestre passado você foi muito mal.' O irmão chamou a atenção dela.

A jovem se encolheu. Realmente não tinha ido nada bem nas matérias do período anterior. Chegou a colar em algumas usando magia, apenas para não perder a vaga na universidade e poder continuar morando no alojamento, mas estava tão desinteressada que passou em algumas matérias com as notas mínimas e reprovou em outras. Nas primeiras provas do semestre atual, suas notas não tinham sido muito diferentes. O irmão estava certo. Teria que se esforçar mais para não reprovar novamente.

'Sakura decidirá quando.' Syaoran respondeu. 'Vou me mudar agora porque não aguento mais ficar em hotel.'

'Está bem…' Touya falou por fim. 'Eu aceito a decisão de vocês, mas tenho duas exigências.' Ele parou um pouco para pensar. 'Na verdade três.' Fitou o chinês que concordou com a cabeça. 'Primeiro que Sakura não pare a faculdade e que estude corretamente para não reprovar mais.' Sakura concordou com a cabeça. 'Segundo, que você…' Falou apontando para Syaoran. 'Faça-a muito feliz.' O rapaz concordou, sorrindo de leve. 'E em terceiro… prometam-me que não vão me aparecer com um sobrinho daqui a pouco!' Ele falou sério, passando a mão nos cabelos. 'Sou muito novo para ser tio!'

* * *

Syaoran abriu a porta da casa e olhou para Sakura ao seu lado. Fez um gesto para ela entrar primeiro. A jovem mal conseguia fechar o sorriso ao observar a sala. Deu um passo à frente e se voltou para ele, estendendo a mão e entrelaçando os dedos para entrarem juntos.

Caminharam devagar até o meio da sala que estava quase vazia. Alguns móveis estavam nos cantos. Syaoran tinha providenciado a limpeza do imóvel e alguns outros detalhes.

'Ela é grande.' Sakura comentou observando a sala. Antes, com tantos móveis e estantes com potinhos coloridos, ela não tinha se dado conta das dimensões do imóvel.

'Acho um bom tamanho.' O rapaz falou. 'Precisa de alguns reparos.' Comentou, olhando para os lados. 'Mas são coisas pequenas.'

'Sim… talvez Touya possa nos ajudar nisso.'

Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'Não vamos abusar do seu irmão. Já foi difícil demais para ele aceitar você vir morar comigo.'

Sakura concordou. Era melhor dar um tempo para Touya se acostumar com a situação. Ele já tinha sido maravilhoso em não se opor a decisão dela. Iria se sentir infinitamente triste se tivesse que romper contato com o irmão para morar com o namorado.

Ela caminhou pela casa, puxando Syaoran pela mão e reparando em alguns detalhes. O rapaz sorriu com entusiasmo dela.

Ele tinha gostado daquela casa desde que entrara nela pela primeira vez e foi uma grata coincidência saber que ela estava vazia, porque a senhora tinha resolvido morar com a filha. Eriol tinha comentado isso, inclusive de forma um pouco chateada. Pelo jeito ele andava deixando a esposa sozinha por muito tempo e a sogra resolveu fazer companhia a ela.

Sakura foi até a cozinha. Lembrava-se de quando preparou o jantar naquela cozinha com eles mesmos quando crianças. Suspirou, lembrando da infância que tiveram. Voltou-se para o rapaz que estava logo atrás, deixando-se ser guiado pela namorada, e sorriu para ele mal contendo a felicidade.

'Vamos conhecer o segundo piso?' Ele sugeriu. Sakura concordou. Syaoran a puxou, atravessando a casa e subindo as escadas até o andar superior. 'Espero que não se importe, mas providenciei algumas coisas antes sozinho.'

'Providenciou? O quê?' Ela perguntou, olhando desconfiada para ele que apenas sorriu de lado.

'Hum… acho que a gente pode começar a esclarecer algumas coisas.' Ele falou de repente, retendo-a. Sakura franziu a testa ainda o olhando desconfiada.

Ele a pegou no colo fazendo a jovem se assustar. 'Hei, o que é isso?' Ela exclamou.

'Vamos começar isso como se deve.' Ele esclareceu.

'Como se deve?'

'Exatamente. Você veio morar comigo, a gente ainda não casou no papel, mas você é minha esposa agora.'

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve, encarando-o. 'Ah… então eu sou sua esposa?'

'Claro! Vamos nos casar assim que terminarmos a faculdade para evitar um infarto do seu irmão e até lá a situação dos meus documentos estarão resolvidos. Minha mãe já está providenciando isso.' Ela o abraçou encostando seu rosto no pescoço do namorado. Ele a apertou de leve nos braços. 'Nós seremos muito felizes. Eu prometo.'

'Você já está aqui comigo. Estou feliz por isso. Não vou mais deixar você se afastar de mim, Syaoran.'

'Bem… a tradição diz que o noivo deve carregar a noiva para o leito nupcial, não é?' Falou de forma marota.

'Ah, sim… o noivo antes roubava a noiva e a carregava nas costas.'

'Eu tive que roubá-la do seu irmão, não foi?'

Ela riu. 'Foi um roubo consentido. Isso não vale.'

'Hum… Bem, na China, o homem carrega a mulher para colocá-la no seu devido lugar.'

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Colocá-la no lugar?'

Ele concordou com a cabeça, começando a caminhar em direção a um dos quartos. 'Isso mesmo.'

'Do que você está falando, Syaoran Li?' Ela perguntou em um tom perigosamente baixo.

'Que o seu lugar, minha cara Sakura, agora é ao meu lado.' Respondeu enquanto abria a porta de um dos quartos, entrando. 'Sempre!' Ele completou.

Ela desviou os olhos dele e observou o quarto arrumado com a enorme cama e flores enfeitando e perfumando todo o ambiente.

'Oh!' Exclamou com a surpresa e sorriu para ele.

Ele caminhou com ela nos braços até a cama. 'Seu lugar é ao meu lado assim como o meu é ao seu.' Ele falou de forma suave.

'Para sempre!' Ela completou e ele concordou com a cabeça antes de beijá-la.

* * *

Tomoyo caminhava devagar ao lado Kurogane. O rapaz estava com as mãos nos bolsos, apenas acompanhando a jovem até o alojamento dela.

'Ainda não acredito que ele esteja vivo!' Ela ouviu o rapaz exclamar novamente.

Sabia que ele estava se referindo a Syaoran. Fora realmente um susto enorme para o rapaz quando viu o ex-colega de alojamento no campus da universidade. Poucos alunos realmente sabiam o que tinha acontecido naqueles tempos. Fora uma verdadeira loucura. Muitos morreram, muitos simplesmente desapareceram.

Ela suspirou. 'Sim… é inacreditável.'

'Este lance de magia deles… você sempre soube?'

Ela fitou o rapaz e acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'Desde que éramos crianças.'

O rapaz balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Isso parece loucura. Parece um filme de terror barato.'

'É. Eu sei. Mas estou tão acostumada…' Tomoyo falou. 'Você quer ver as filmagens que eu fiz dos dois quando crianças algum dia?'

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve, fitando a morena. 'V-você gravava?'

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo. 'Tenho caixas de fitas catalogadas de quase todas as capturas das cartas Clow e de quando ela transformava em cartas Sakura.'

Ele sorriu. 'Você realmente é uma caixinha de surpresa.'

Tomoyo corou com a observação, o rapaz abriu mais o sorriso ao perceber isso.

'Eu... Eu apenas gostava de fazer alguma coisa útil.'

'Kinomoto tem sorte de ter uma amiga tão dedicada como você.'

Tomoyo encarou o chão com o rosto triste. 'Eu tenho sorte de ter uma amiga tão especial como Sakura.'

'Especial…' Ele repetiu, desviando os olhos da morena e continuando a caminhar em silêncio ao lado dela. 'Aquele cabeludo também é um amigo especial?'

'Quem?'

'Hiiraguizawa.'

'Ah!' Ela deixou escapar. Sorriu para ele que ainda tinha o rosto sério. 'Eriol também é um amigo especial, assim como Syaoran.'

'Humph.' Kurogane murmurou. 'Você os chama pelo primeiro nome.'

'Somos amigos desde o primário. Eu já lhe contei toda a história de Eriol. De ele ser a reencarnação do mago Clow e…'

'Sim… não precisa repetir.' Ele a cortou.

Não sabia o porquê, mas não gostava quando a morena falava de Eriol. Mentira! Sabia exatamente o porquê. Já tinha visto o rapaz admirando a morena e não gostou nada do que viu. Com o surto de Kinomoto, sua princesa e o cabeludo andavam mais próximos ainda. Agora, com o retorno de Syaoran, Sakura ficaria bem, então por que o cabeludo não sumia da vida deles de uma vez? Ou melhor, não sumia da vida de sua princesa.

'Ele não tem que voltar lá para a Inglaterra?'

Ela meneou a cabeça. 'Acho que sim… a professora Mizuki deve estar com saudades do marido, não?'

'Sim… o lugar dele é ao lado da esposa e não aqui.'

'Acho que ele ainda tem receio pelo retorno de Syaoran.'

'Isso tá me cheirando a desculpa.' Kurogane falou irritado. Estava tentando manter a calma, mas não era lá muito bom nisto.

'Desculpa?' Tomoyo perguntou, franzindo a testa. 'Não estou entendendo.'

'Deixa para lá.' Ele desviou os olhos dos dela. 'Bem…' Ele olhou para o prédio da irmandade da jovem. 'Chegamos.'

'Obrigada por me acompanhar.' Ela agradeceu, sorrindo.

'Por nada…' Ele respondeu, sorrindo de leve. 'Acho que…'

'Você não quer subir e tomar um chá comigo?' Ela convidou, mas logo se arrependeu. Corou. 'Quer dizer… se você estiver com tempo livre…'

Kurogane sorriu suavemente, observando a jovem que olhava timidamente para o chão, evitando encará-lo. 'Adoraria.'

Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu para ele. 'Posso lhe mostrar alguns dos meus vídeos. Tenho alguns aqui.'

'Também vou adorar vê-los.' Falou. 'Principalmente com você ao meu lado.' Completou e a viu corar mais forte.

'Hã… então vamos.' Ela falou, rodando sobre os calcanhares e subindo os primeiros degraus da irmandade. Voltou-se para o rapaz e sorriu. Ele foi atrás dela.

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos, observando as cortinas que se agitavam graças à janela aberta do quarto. Ouviu uma trovoada ao longe. Ela detestava aquela chuva forte, parecia que o céu estava caindo. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu o braço de Syaoran a segurando pela cintura. Sorriu. Era maravilhoso ir dormir ao lado dele, passar a noite ao lado dele, acordar ao lado dele.

Olhou novamente para o tecido movendo-se freneticamente e percebeu que a chuva estava formando uma pequena poça abaixo da janela. Suspirou, pensando que teria realmente que se levantar para fechá-la. Respirou fundo, prendendo a respiração e tentando tirar o braço de Syaoran delicadamente da sua cintura. Afastou-se um pouco do rapaz, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordá-lo e se sentou na beirada da cama. Abafou um bocejo e buscou forças para se levantar.

Caminhou até a janela e observou a chuva. Franziu a testa. Parecia até que Tempestade havia se libertado. Balançou a cabeça de leve, isso era impossível. Fechou, finalmente, a janela, evitando que a poça d'água aumentasse. Ouviu Syaoran gemer. Olhou para a cama e o viu agitado. Caminhou depressa até o leito deles e se ajoelhou na cama ao lado do rapaz. Passou a mão no rosto dele que estava suado e tentou acordá-lo para tirá-lo daquele pesadelo.

* * *

Syaoran tinha voltado para o mundo das trevas. O céu vermelho em chamas tornava o ar pesado e hostil. Li olhou para os lados e as dunas de areia estavam lá intactas como ele as vira durante todo o tempo que esteve naquele inferno. Ele deu alguns passos, observando a tudo e pensando no porquê de voltar àquele lugar.

'O que estamos fazendo aqui?' Era a voz doce de Sakura. O rapaz petrificou, virou-se devagar para trás e viu seu anjo olhando assustada para o lugar. Syaoran foi até ela em desespero, segurou-a pelos braços com força.

'Como veio parar aqui?'

Sakura olhou desnorteada para ele. 'Eu não sei, Syaoran. Solte-me, está me machucando.'

Li não a soltou, ele olhou para o mundo em que estavam, tentando achar uma brecha. Ele precisava fazer Sakura passar por ela, tinha que tirá-la daquele inferno. De repente, seu corpo começou a arder, a queimar como se algo o cortasse, mas de dentro para fora. Ele soltou Sakura e se encolheu, tentando controlar a dilacerante dor.

A jovem o observava, confusa. Ele levantou o rosto e pôde ver pânico nos olhos de esmeralda. A dor passou tão subitamente como surgira. Ele se levantou e encarou Sakura que o olhava assustada. Deu alguns passos até ela, mas ela recuou amedrontada. Sakura estava com medo... Dele?

'Sakura, por quê...'

'Afaste-se de mim, demônio! Não me faça mal!'

Li sentiu como uma facada no peito aquela rejeição da sua flor. Piscou os olhos e viu Sakura com as mãos a sua frente, tentando se proteger dele!

'Sou eu, minha flor.' Falou com a voz doce.

'Não! Não me faça mal!'

A moça se virou e começou a correr, fugindo dele. Li olhava atordoado para a bela figura da namorada que fugia em pânico, como se estivesse vendo a pior coisa da sua existência. E esta coisa era ele.

Syaoran levantou da cama assustado. A respiração estava acelerada como se faltasse ar para seus pulmões. Sentiu quando alguém tocou o seu ombro e quase pulou de susto.

'Hei, Syaoran!' Sakura falou, olhando assustada para o namorado que tinha o rosto transfigurado. 'Você está bem?' Ela perguntou preocupada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a abraçou forte, tão forte que Sakura teve a impressão de que suas costelas estalaram. Ela passou as mãos pelas costas do namorado. 'Shiii… foi só um pesadelo.' Ela falou, tentando acalmá-lo.

'Você está aqui…' Ele sussurrou ainda abraçado a jovem.

'Sim. Eu estou aqui.' Ela falou, sorrindo de leve. 'Estou aqui, meu amor.'

Ela deu o tempo que ele precisou para se acalmar. Quando ele se sentiu melhor, deixou-se cair de costas na cama com um braço sobre o rosto. Ainda tinha os batimentos cardíacos descontrolados. Ela observou o rapaz deitado e franziu a testa.

'O que sonhou, Syaoran?'

Ele tirou o braço do rosto e fitou a jovem que olhava fixamente para ele. Desviou os olhos da namorada, não queria contar o que tinha sonhado. 'Nada importante.' Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Ela se aproximou dele, tocando no seu peito para chamar a atenção do rapaz. Syaoran voltou a fitá-la. 'Pode confiar em mim, Syaoran…' Falou com a voz doce.

Ele se levantou, sentando na cama e admirando-a. Ela era linda. Ele a amava tanto que não suportaria mais viver longe dela. Levantou a mão, tocando de leve a pele sedosa do rosto dela e a viu fechando os olhos, apenas apreciando o carinho que ele fazia.

'Não consigo mais viver sem você, Sakura.' Falou por fim. Ela sorriu e segurou a mão dele que estava em seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos fitando-o. 'Eu também.' Ela respondeu aproximando-se dele. Abaixou a mão do rapaz e inclinou o corpo a frente, beijando de leve os lábios do amado. Afastou-se para que pudesse fitá-lo nos olhos. 'Foi você mesmo quem disse que meu lugar é ao seu lado, não foi?' Ele concordou com um gesto. 'Então…' Falou, inclinando a cabeça enquanto tocava de leve o rosto dele com as mãos. 'Não precisa me esconder nenhum medo, Syaoran. Eu estou aqui para enfrentar todos com você.'

Syaoran sorriu de leve. Ela tinha razão, mas ainda hesitou por alguns segundos. 'Sonhei que tinha voltado ao inferno.'

Ela sentiu o coração acelerar, mas tentou se acalmar, não queria passar medo para ele. Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'Você ficou lá por muito tempo.'

Ele desviou os olhos dela. 'Não sei direito. Não tinha como medir o tempo por lá.'

'Por que foi para lá, Syaoran? Você não fez mal algum para parar lá.'

'Era a única maneira de voltar. Foi o preço que eu paguei… além de ser agora um…' Ele parou de falar e a fitou novamente. Trincou os dentes.

'Um demônio?' Ela concluiu. 'Era isso que você falaria?'

'É.' Respondeu simplesmente.

'Então é o preço que nós vamos pagar, Syaoran.'

Ele a fitou novamente e se afastou um pouco. 'Não quero que fique comigo porque…'

'Hei, hei, hei…' Ela falou, franzindo a testa ao perceber que os pensamentos do rapaz tinham-no levado a concluir algo erroneamente. 'Você não está entendendo…' Segurou-o pelo braço para que ele voltasse a encará-la. 'Eu amo você. Para de duvidar disto! Para de achar que o que eu sinto por você é, sei lá… influência de Clow, por eu ser este maldito pilar, ou porque eu tenho pena de você. Para já com isso!'

Ele tentou se levantar, mas ela o segurou novamente. 'Para com isso, Syaoran!'

Ele fechou os olhos, sentia-se verdadeiramente perdido. Tudo sempre fora tão difícil na sua vida que, às vezes, simplesmente não conseguia aceitar que ela o amava e pronto. Sentiu quando ela pegou o rosto dele entre suas mãos. Ela estava ajoelhada à frente dele. 'Eu amo você. Eu quase enlouqueci quando você não estava mais aqui. Eu fiz muita coisa errada, Syaoran.'

'Eu sei…'

'Você… você sabe?' Ela perguntou, soltando o rosto dele e afastando-se para sentar na cama.

Syaoran abriu os olhos e a fitou. 'Estava o tempo todo atrás de você.'

'Oh!' Ela arregalou os olhos. 'Então você viu que eu…'

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça, sem esperar que ela concluísse. 'Eu que avisava o Hiiraguizawa.'

'E você viu também…' Ela nem terminou e ele balançou a cabeça, concordando. 'E quando...?' Ela parou quando ele também concordou. 'Ah…' Ela abaixou os olhos, sentindo-se imensamente envergonhada. 'Eu… eu…' Sakura balançou a cabeça sem saber direito o que falar e agora fitava a poça de água que havia se formado abaixo da janela.

Ficaram calados por alguns minutos, apenas sentados um ao lado do outro.

Sakura respirou fundo e depois voltou-se para Syaoran. 'Então... Você foi para o inferno para voltar porque eu estava enlouquecendo?'

'Hei…' Ele falou, franzindo a testa. 'Agora não venha você deduzir as coisas erradas.' Esclareceu. 'Eu fui para lá porque eu queria voltar para você.'

'Humph.' Ela murmurou, desviando os olhos dele. 'Você foi castigado porque não me tirou as cartas e ainda me ajudou a transformá-las. Depois morreu para proteger a mim, que sou este estúpido pilar. E depois foi para o inferno porque senão eu surtaria.' Ela enumerava, levantando os dedos. 'Acho que eu não sou uma boa namorada.'

Syaoran rodou os olhos. 'Não foi por isso.' Ele falou segurando a mão da jovem que estava levantada. 'Um, eu não tinha como tirar as cartas de você porque elas só obedeceriam a mestra delas. Consigo manipulá-las apenas depois de uma permissão sua. Dois, eu a ajudei a transformar as cartas porque eu queria estar perto de você e isso foi uma ótima desculpa. Três, eu não protegi você, eu morri porque um amigo maluco de Clow resolveu abrir um portal enorme entre o nosso mundo e o inferno. E quatro, eu voltei porque EU queria estar ao seu lado. Eu não suportava mais estar sozinho no céu, ou no inferno, ou sei lá para onde me mandariam.' Ele se calou e fitou a jovem que estava com os olhos arregalados a centímetros do rosto dele. 'Entendeu?' Perguntou em tom sério para que ela não tocasse mais neste assunto e a viu balançar a cabeça concordando. 'Ótimo.' Ele soltou a mão dela.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Sakura olhou para a janela, notando que a tempestade tinha parado. Olhou para o namorado e percebeu que a aura dele tinha se acalmado.

Syaoran se deitou e puxou a jovem para se deitar abraçada a ele. Ela repousou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos. Estava cansada, mas não estava com sono. As pernas se entrelaçaram.

Ele beijou a cabeça da namorada. 'Vamos tentar dormir… Quando acordarmos, temos muito o que fazer.' Ela concordou.

* * *

'Pesadelo?' Tomoyo perguntou, fitando a amiga que estava a sua frente no refeitório universitário. Como Sakura havia se mudado para morar com Li, elas se encontravam na hora do almoço e entre os intervalos das aulas quando possível.

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. 'Sim, está ficando cada vez mais frequente.'

'Mas sobre o quê são os pesadelos?'

Sakura respirou fundo, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e depois o rosto na mão. 'Ele não me conta direito. Você sabe como o Syaoran é.'

'Hum…' Tomoyo murmurou. 'O Syaoran nunca foi de falar muito sobre a vida dele. Sabia mais dele através de Meilyn do que por ele próprio.'

A ruiva franziu a testa e fitou a amiga. 'A Meilyn contou para você o que aconteceu com Syaoran quando ele voltou para China depois que aprisionamos Vácuo?'

Tomoyo engoliu em seco. Desviou os olhos da amiga para um ponto qualquer da mesa. 'Bem…' Começou a falar incerta. Não gostava de mentir.

Sakura percebeu a hesitação da amiga. 'Tomoyo…'

A morena respirou fundo. Já estava com aquele peso há muito tempo na consciência. Depois fitou a amiga e indagou se ela não estava jogando verde. 'O que ele contou para você?'

'Que ele foi castigado.'

Tomoyo acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'Você sabe que eu e Meilyn ficamos muito próximas quando ela esteve aqui no Japão.'

'Sim, eu sei… Foram vocês duas que convenceram o Syaoran a vir para cá naquela ocasião.'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e deu de ombros. 'Vocês eram devagar demais.'

'Não é este o ponto, Tomoyo.'

A morena começou a apertar as mãos, sinal de que estava nervosa. 'Bem… a Meilyn uma vez acabou desabafando comigo.'

'Desabafando?' Sakura repetiu devagar, semicerrando os olhos em direção a prima. 'Do que ela estava falando?'

'Ela me contou que batiam um bocado no Syaoran.' Falou por fim, como se estivesse finalmente tirando o peso das costas. 'Ela me contou que ele não podia ter perdido as cartas para você e, principalmente, tê-la ajudado a transformá-las.'

'V-você sabia?'

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Isso foi há pouco tempo. Quando ele voltou para o Japão e eu liguei para a Meilyn para saber o que realmente ele queria aqui.'

'Você fez isso?' Sakura perguntou, levantando-se e encarando a amiga.

'Oras! E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Você, naquela época, não sabia se estava feliz ou triste pela volta dele. Estava completamente perdida. Eu precisava saber se ele tinha ou não voltado por você.'

A ruiva abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa para a prima, mas estava completamente desconcertada com a certeza de que todo mundo sabia de tudo menos ela. Desabou novamente na cadeira sem nem saber o que falar para a amiga. Tomoyo inclinou o corpo e pegou a mão de Sakura entre as dela.

'A Meilyn me fez jurar que não contaria para você. O Syaoran a fez prometer isso.'

Sakura riu de forma irônica. 'Sim… Syaoran e sua mania de me esconder sempre as coisas que acontecem com ele.'

'Ele a ama, Sakura. Faz isso para protegê-la.'

'Eu não sou uma donzela em apuros para precisar de um herói.' Ela falou entre os dentes.

'Eu sei… Mas ele adora se colocar na posição de herói.'

'Ele é orgulhoso demais.'

Tomoyo concordou. 'Sakura…' Ela a chamou com doçura. 'Tente se colocar também no lugar dele.'

Sakura voltou a fitar a prima. 'Como assim?'

'Syaoran cresceu isolado. Ele sempre foi cobrado a resolver sozinho, problemas que estavam acima de algo normal para sua idade. Para ele também deve ser difícil deixar que você o ajude.'

'Mas ele não está sozinho. Eu só quero ajudá-lo. Dividir os fardos.'

'Mas você tem que entender que não adianta exigir isso dele. Precisa chegar devagar, Sakura, e não impondo tudo.'

'Eu não estou impondo nada…' Ela tentou se defender.

'Não?'

'Está bem… Talvez… Mas eu não quero mais este posto de donzela em que ele me colocou. Que saco!'

'Então demonstre isso. Ao invés de apenas falar e exigir dele uma ação. Faça você a ação.'

'Tomoyo… Eu não estou entendendo.'

A morena respirou fundo. Sakura tinha crescido, mas, para algumas coisas, ela realmente continuava lenta.

'Seja romântica.' A morena falou por fim.

'Romântica?!' Sakura falou sobressaltada. 'Como assim?'

'Oras, Sakura! Como assim? Eu que não tenho namorado é quem vou ensinar?! Isso não tem cabimento.'

A ruiva abriu um pequeno sorriso. 'Acho que estou entendendo.'

'Ótimo.'

'Hum… E você só não tem namorado porque não quer. Kurogane está subindo pelas paredes.'

'Ah!' Tomoyo exclamou fitando a amiga. 'Para me deixar constrangida você pensa bem rápido.'

Sakura riu da prima, principalmente porque a viu ficar com as bochechas rosadas apenas por ter tocado no nome do rapaz.

'Kurogane é um bom rapaz.' Tomoyo falou por fim. 'Ele é muito atencioso, companheiro e me ajudou bastante na época em que a senhorita estava me dando um baita trabalho.'

Sakura fechou o sorriso. 'Tem razão, Tomoyo… Devo-lhe desculpas. Sei que quase enlouqueci você.'

A morena concordou com a cabeça, realmente pouco tempo atrás ela vivia sobressaltada por causa da prima.

'Kurogane foi muito legal em várias situações. Abusamos demais da boa vontade dele, inclusive quando íamos buscar Eriol em alguns buracos.'

'Eriol também estava passando por momentos difíceis.' A morena protegeu o rapaz.

'Sim… Eu sei. A mor…' Ela reteve-se, não gostava de falar "morte de Syaoran". 'Quando aconteceu aquilo tudo, foi muito difícil para ele também.'

A morena confirmou com a cabeça. 'Foi difícil para todos nós.'

'Mas a culpa foi parcialmente dele.' Sakura falou num rompante.

'Não foi! Foi de Clow!'

'Está defendendo o Eriol, Tomoyo?' Sakura perguntou para a prima e inclinou o corpo a frente, reparando nas reações da morena.

'Não é isso. Estou tentando ser imparcial.'

'Sei…' Sakura murmurou, observando-a. 'Enfim… Tenho que agradecer a Kurogane também.'

'Você precisa ficar atenta também a Yanamoto.' Tomoyo a alertou. 'Lembre-se do que aquele rapaz no aeroporto falou.'

'Sim… Mas estou com sorte, não o encontrei nenhuma vez desde que voltei.'

'Melhor.' A morena falou e Sakura concordou

Tomoyo olhou para o relógio para verificar a hora. 'Tenho aula daqui a pouco. Puxei algumas matérias do curso de moda.'

Sakura sorriu. 'Você sempre levou jeito para isso.' A ruiva também constatou que teria aula em alguns minutos. Passaria primeiro na biblioteca para pegar um livro que o professor Sasaki tinha sugerido para ajudá-la a finalmente passar em anatomia.

As duas já estavam se encaminhando quando encontraram Chiharu e Rika que conversavam animadamente. As duas estavam fazendo faculdade de Pedagogia.

'Olá!' Elas cumprimentaram Sakura e Tomoyo.

'Olá!' Sakura respondeu feliz em rever as amigas. Tomoyo também as cumprimentou.

'Que bom que voltou para a faculdade, Sakura.' Rika comentou, observando a amiga.

Sakura desviou os olhos da amiga, um pouco encabulada. 'Eu estive um pouco mal nos últimos meses.' Voltou a fitá-la, abrindo um sorriso. 'Mas estou bem agora.'

Chiharu sorriu para ela. 'Sim. Você está bem mais animada. Estávamos preocupadas com você.'

'Obrigada pela preocupação.' Ela agradeceu sinceramente.

'Estávamos sentindo falta da nossa melhor líder de torcida.' Rika comentou animada.

'Ah! Mas agora a Sakura está de volta e voltará a encantar a todos com sua graça.' Tomoyo falou com os olhinhos, brilhando.

Sakura coçou a cabeça envergonhada. 'Não é para tanto, Tomoyo.'

'Logo eu serei a responsável pelos uniformes das cheerleaders! Você ficará linda!' A morena completou.

Chirahu e Rika sorriram.

Sakura sentiu, de repente, uma forte energia explodindo sem saber exatamente de onde vinha e, logo em seguida, o chão aos seus pés começou tremer. Viu os móveis do imenso ambiente balançarem e os estudantes sacudirem de um lado para o outro. As luzes começaram a explodir, fazendo quase todos gritarem em pânico. Ela viu as amigas se abaixarem cobrindo os rostos. Algumas pessoas foram para debaixo das mesas na tentativa de se protegerem. Bandejas, pratos, copos, talheres, tudo estava caindo no chão, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor assim como os gritos apavorados e pedidos de ajuda.

Sakura manteve-se parada. Era a única a continuar ainda de pé. Rodou o corpo, tentando identificar de onde vinha aquela energia toda. Não era um terremoto normal. Não era algo natural. Ela tinha certeza. Sentiu quando Tomoyo segurou suas pernas, choramingando assustada. Abaixou-se, protegendo a amiga e olhando em volta. Estava pronta para puxar seu pingente e usar sua magia quando o tremor parou de súbito.

* * *

Syaoran estava assistindo a aula de Resistência dos Materiais. Estava um pouco entediado e um pouco frustrado. Teria que esperar até iniciar o próximo semestre para se inscrever corretamente na disciplina, mas tinha convencido o professor a deixá-lo assistir às aulas como ouvinte e fazer as provas. Se ficasse em casa esperando até o início do semestre para voltar a estudar, enlouqueceria.

Pensou em começar a trabalhar em alguma coisa, mas seus documentos ainda estavam em uma situação delicada. Não queria chamar atenção. Sua mãe estava já cuidando desses detalhes de forma sorrateira. Ela sempre teve mais diplomacia que ele para estas coisas. Por ele, invadiriam os lugares e sumiriam com a papelada do óbito dele, mas ele sabia que as coisas não poderiam ser assim.

Suspirou, voltando a rascunhar algumas anotações no caderno enquanto o professor falava sem parar rabiscando o quadro. Ainda bem que não era muito popular, então poucos realmente levaram um susto quando o viram. Ninguém sabia direito o que tinha acontecido a ele e a mais alguns outros alunos.

Ainda tinha o senhor Amizuki no encalço dele. O velho delegado já tinha batido na sua porta, tentando conversar sobre o que acontecera naquela época. Syaoran fora evasivo nas respostas. O Delegado não era burro, sabia que tinha alguma coisa diferente nele e na namorada, mas não tinha como provar. Além disso, era difícil de acreditar na verdade. Por fim, o velho decidiu deixar as coisas como estavam e ofereceu ajuda caso precisasse. Não era burro de negar uma ajuda daquelas. Agradeceu.

Olhou para a janela onde o sol brilhava em Tomoeda de forma maravilhosa. O céu estava azul com algumas poucas nuvens brancas. Bem diferente do céu vermelho em chamas do mundo das trevas. Desviou os olhos da janela e fitou as próprias mãos. Elas estavam envolvidas pela aura púrpura. Franziu a testa. Sabia que alguma coisa tinha mudado dentro dele, só não sabia direito até onde aquele tempo interminável no inferno o tinha afetado.

Começou a bater o lápis de forma frenética nas mãos. Sakura não havia mais comentado com ele sobre isso. Fazia isso de propósito. Para ela também estava sendo difícil. O bom é que não tinha visto mais nenhuma mancha na aura da namorada. Ela tinha voltado a ser rosa e, por vezes, multicolorida. Linda. Linda como a própria feiticeira. Era bom sentir a aura dela invadindo o corpo dele, principalmente quando se amavam. Era bom demais. Quase viciante. Sorriu de lado, lembrando da noite passada. Praticamente não dormiram.

Teriam que maneirar, mas era bom demais estar com ela nos braços, sentir-se dentro dela. Suspirou e percebeu que tinha, literalmente, desconectado da aula. Balançou a cabeça de leve, precisava se concentrar, mas não conseguia. Começou a se irritar. Aquilo era perda de tempo, o professor falava com uma voz constante, não tinha como prestar atenção a uma matéria tão chata quanto aquela. Trincou os dentes, tinha que se esforçar. Batia o lápis na mesa mais rápido e de forma frenética. Por fim, quebrou o lápis que tinha nas mãos, chamando a atenção do colega do lado que o fitou com o rosto assustado. Tentou sorrir e esconder o lápis quebrado.

'Também estou com vontade de quebrar o pescoço dele.' O colega falou, sorrindo para ele. Syaoran concordou. Desviou os olhos do colega e tentou achar uma caneta para continuar as anotações. Tinha vontade de simplesmente sair daquela sala e correr pelo campus. Sentia-se imensamente irritado de estar ali. Como se estivesse preso àquela cadeira. Estava irritado. Muito irritado.

Olhou para as mãos e as viu brilhando novamente de forma mais forte. Droga. O que estaria acontecendo? Olhou para a janela novamente e viu o céu antes azul completamente vermelho, como o das trevas. Arregalou os olhos.

Levantou-se não se importando de chamar atenção e olhando atordoado para os alunos que ainda prestavam atenção ao que o professor explicava.

'Senhor Li, tem alguma dúvida?' O professor parou sua explicação e fitou o rapaz que estava em pé na sala.

Li abriu a boca para falar quando sentiu o chão sob seus pés começar a tremer. As mesas estudantis começaram a chacoalhar assim como os estudantes, em pânico, começaram a gritar e a se esconder debaixo delas. As luzes explodiram e podia ouvir a estrutura do prédio estalar, tentando aguentar o tremor da terra. As janelas quebraram não aguentando a torção das paredes. Li ainda estava em pé, olhando assustado para tudo. Podia sentir a própria aura explodindo, mas também conseguia perceber alguma outra coisa. Aquele tremor não era um simples terremoto como os que normalmente aconteciam no Japão. Tinha algo mais.

'Parece manifestação de Terra.' Sussurrou estranhando. 'Só que mais violenta.' Com dificuldade, caminhou até a janela com os vidros quebrados e olhou para fora. Sentiu quando seguraram seu braço.

'Tá maluco, Li! Sai de perto da janela!' Um colega o alertou, puxando-o.

'Eu tô legal!' Falou, puxando o braço e olhando para o rapaz que desviou os olhos dele e voltou a se encolher debaixo da mesa estudantil. Precisava ficar calmo… Precisava identificar de onde vinha a outra presença. Fechou os olhos, tentando se manter em pé com o chacoalhar do chão e controlando a respiração. Sentiu que sua aura diminuiu e franziu a testa reparando que o tremor de terra também havia parado.

Abriu os olhos devagar. Tudo estava calmo. Um silêncio fora do normal. Olhou para os lados, dando uma volta em torno do corpo e viu os estudantes aos poucos se levantarem do chão. Ainda estavam assustados.

'Nossa… Este foi forte mesmo.' Ouviu um colega comentar, ajudando uma das estudantes se levantar do chão. 'Há muito tempo não sentimos um tão forte assim em Tomoeda.'

Ouviu outros comentários a respeito do tremor e do porquê os especialistas não alertarem a todos. Nem as sirenes chegaram a ser acionadas.

'Sakura.' O nome da namorada saiu de seus lábios.

Precisava saber se ela estava bem. Caminhou para fora da sala de aula e viu o corredor escuro pela falta de energia. Concentrou-se e logo encontrou a presença da namorada. Pela distância devia estar no refeitório ou perto dele.

Começou a correr em direção de onde ela estava, desviando dos alunos e de alguns móveis que estavam caídos. Desceu as escadas pulando os degraus. Algumas pessoas ainda estavam paradas, tentando se recuperar do grande susto. Ele parecia ser o único a se movimentar rápido entre as pessoas. Algumas vezes foi obrigado a, literalmente, pular os lances inteiros das escadas devido a quantidade de pessoas paradas atrapalhando o seu caminho.

Chegou ao pátio e olhou para cima. O céu voltara a ser azul com poucas nuvens. O sol brilhava de forma intensa. Olhou para o complexo de prédios da universidade e reparou que tudo parecia normal. Franziu a testa e voltou a correr em direção à presença de Sakura, pulando com agilidade alguns pequenos obstáculos.

Parou, observando a jovem feiticeira sair com Tomoyo do prédio do refeitório. Ela levantou o rosto e fitaram-se por alguns segundos. Ela estava preocupada assim como ele. Sabiam que aquele tremor não tinha sido algo natural. Sakura abriu um sorriso para ele, estava aliviada de vê-lo bem. Ele tentou sorrir, mas estava preocupado demais para isso.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Olá! Mais um capítulo dessa história. Este capítulo é mais de ajustamento dos personagens a atual situação deles depois de tantas mudanças. Eles foram morar juntos, Syaoran agora é um demônio depois de ficar mais de seis meses morto e Sakura ter quase enlouquecido… enfim… coisas cotidianas de um relacionamento a dois. Amadurecimento. Acho que esta seria a palavra certa para o processo que Sakura e Syaoran estão passando._

 _Espero que gostem nos rumos da história._

 _Obrigada por todos os review e mensagens. Estou respondendo-as, apenas não consigo fazer isso quando mandam como "guest" ou quando o perfil é bloqueado para receber mensagens privadas._

 _Um grande abraço e até a próxima quinta-feira._

 _Kath_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Eu sabia que era cedo demais para começar a comemorar quanto a tudo estar entrando nos trilhos e se encaminhando para um final feliz… Ainda tem muito chão a ser percorrido por esses dois cabeças-duras. E esses eventos bizarros pela cidade? Tomoeda não tem folga, mesmo, viu… Ô lugarzinho sem sorte. Pelo menos, eu acho, que isso ajuda a desvalorizar o preço dos imóveis. Hum, será que eu consigo comprar uma casa por lá? Nota mental: ligar para um corretor de imóveis._

 _Eu acho curioso notar a questão do amadurecimento dos personagens evidenciado no relacionamento deles com todos os personagens… Por exemplo, Sakura e Touya… Ela não deu nem chance para ele agir como se ela ainda fosse uma criança. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. E o sofrimento pelo qual ela passou também impediu o Touya de bater o pé e ser terminantemente contra a decisão que ela havia tomado. Muito legal notar essas nuances._

 _Até o próximo capítulo!_

 _Yoru._

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Começar do fim de novo... Eu achei mesmo que estava tudo muito tranquilo, muito zen, muito suave... Tirando as alterações de humor do Touya, pudera né?_

 _Estou curiosa para saber o que a Kath está aprontando com essas tempestades, terremotos..._

 _Momentos Sakura e Syaoran continuam mega fofos, como sempre... Espero que agora, mesmo tendo esses momentos surpresas, o casal continue tendo romance em sua vida. Porque, afinal, eles sabem que tudo pode mudar a qualquer momento (e isso não foi uma indireta de nada, apenas uma constatação)..._

 _Indo para o próximo..._


	23. Perfume de Magnólias

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Perfume de Magnólias**

Syaoran entrou debaixo da ducha gelada. A água estava tão fria que podia lhe cortar a pele, mas era assim que ele gostava desde que tinha voltado do inferno. Talvez tanto tempo sentindo aquele calor a queimar-lhe o corpo ou a alma ou que quer que fosse agora, a água gelada lhe dava a sensação e a certeza de que não estava mais lá. E isso lhe causava um imenso prazer.

Levantou o rosto deixando o jato forte bater no rosto, molhando os cabelos. Os olhos estavam fechados, respirava devagar, tentando colocar a cabeça em ordem. Qual o motivo daquele terremoto do nada? Não fora uma causa natural. Os repórteres da pequena Tomoeda estavam enlouquecidos, tentando arrancar explicações dos cientistas para o forte tremor. Só se falava disso no jornal local e até no jornal regional. "Terremoto misterioso na cidade de Tomoeda".

Soltou um suspiro. Realmente, a cidade de Tomoeda não tinha sorte. Primeiro foi aquela loucura toda com os seres das trevas, depois o Caos, ou seja lá o que o ex-amigo maluco de Clow fez, e agora um terremoto do nada. O que viria a seguir? Tornado? Eclipse? Franziu a testa pensando que talvez…

'Não pode ser…' Sussurrou, abrindo os olhos.

Seria possível que alguns demônios estivessem novamente invadindo a cidade? Seria possível que, depois de tudo pelo que passou, tudo voltaria a ser a loucura de antes? Como se a morte dele não tivesse resolvido nada. Franziu a testa e, sem pensar, deu um soco na parede para descontar a raiva em alguma coisa. Trincou os dentes.

'Merda…' soltou, voltando a fechar os olhos e a colocar a cabeça debaixo da água corrente, deixando-a bater diretamente na nuca. 'Inferno.'

A mão estava latejando. Tinha quebrado a parede do box com seu descontrole e cortado a mão. Teria que arrumar isso depois. Abriu os olhos e viu o sangue escorrendo da ferida, misturando-se à água do chuveiro e descendo pelo ralo. Olhou para a mão, vendo o machucado se fechar e, em pouco tempo, ela já estava boa. O poder que Luthor havia lhe dado ainda funcionava neste universo.

Voltou a fechar os olhos e percebeu a aura mágica de Sakura movendo-se pela casa. Devia estar preparando o jantar para os dois. Sorriu de leve, mas depois percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada. Fechou o chuveiro, pegou a toalha para enrolar na cintura e começou a descer as escadas.

'Sakura.' Ele a chamou e logo viu o rosto irritado da feiticeira.

'Onde estão as panelas?'

'Panelas?' Ele perguntou, olhando para ela desconfiado.

'Sim, Syaoran. As panelas! Aquele negócio que a gente usa para fazer a comida.'

'Eu sei lá onde estão as panelas!' Respondeu irritado, voltando a subir para o segundo andar e reclamando.

Sakura observou o namorado subir pisando duro. Franziu a testa. Voltou-se novamente para a cozinha sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Foi quando ouviu um grito vindo do lado de fora da casa. Correu até a janela e viu, através dela, um grupo de pessoas se juntarem perto da entrada do sobrado branco.

Abriu a porta para tentar entender o que acontecia. Uma jovem chorava no meio do pequeno grupo. Desceu os degraus da pequena escada da varanda e cruzou o jardim. Abriu devagar o portão de ferro e se aproximou do grupo.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' Ela perguntou para um senhor.

O homem voltou-se para ela. 'Parece que roubaram o carro da jovem.'

'Um furto?! Aqui?' Sakura falou um pouco mais alto do que intencionava, assustada.

'Não!' A jovem gritou, respondendo ao comentário de Sakura. 'O carro sumiu! Desapareceu do nada! Eu não estou ficando louca!' Ela ainda gritou para o rapaz a frente dela, que tentava acalmá-la.

Sakura franziu a testa, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu uma presença mágica mais adiante e correu pela calçada, tentando identificar o que era. Não lhe era estranha. Parou em frente o templo Tsukimine e olhou assustada para o torii, ou melhor, para o espaço vazio onde ele deveria estar.

'Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?' Ela se perguntou. Logo, dois frequentadores do templo a fitaram com os rostos assustados.

'O torii! Ele sumiu do nada! Como mágica!' Um senhor comentou, apontando para o espaço vazio onde o portal costumava ficar, tremendo feito vara verde.

'Como assim?'

'Sumiu!' A senhora que estava com o homem repetiu sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha visto. 'Eu vi! Ele sumiu.'

Sakura sentiu a presença mágica novamente e voltou a correr pela calçada, perseguindo não sabia o quê. Levou a mão ao peito, para pegar a chave, que deveria estar no seu pescoço, e estacou ao não senti-lo. Parou no meio da rua, verificando se estava em seus bolsos, mas as Cartas também não estavam ali.

'Elas sumiram…' Constatou atordoada.

Franziu a testa, voltando a correr. Tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo para as coisas simplesmente sumirem daquele jeito. Sentiu uma gota de suor descer pelo seu rosto de nervosismo.

Parou, de repente, assim como outras pessoas, para simplesmente observar o enorme vazio que existia no lugar que antes era ocupado por um dos prédios da universidade de Tomoeda.

Sentiu quando Syaoran parou ao seu lado, já estava se acostumando com a presença diferente do namorado. Era fácil saber que era dele, os cabelos da sua nuca se arrepiavam e ela sempre sentia como se uma corrente de eletricidade baixa percorresse sua coluna. Antes a presença dele lhe transmitia segurança, aconchego, agora lhe trazia sentimentos diversos que ela ainda não sabia descrever.

'As coisas estão sumindo.' Sakura esclareceu para o namorado assim que o fitou.

Ele a olhou rapidamente antes de desviar os olhos para o outro lado. 'Acho que não…' Respondeu.

'Como assim?'

Ele apontou para o prédio. 'O prédio que deveria estar na nossa frente está ali.' Falou com a voz calma.

Eles caminharam devagar entre vários curiosos para o prédio que havia, do nada, movido-se para o outro lado do campus.

'O que será que está acontecendo?' Ela perguntou para ele.

'Parece… Parece com o poder de Movimento.' Ele respondeu e ela concordou com a cabeça. Pararam em frente ao prédio, reparando que junto a ele, estava o enorme portão do templo Tsukimine, além do Rei Pinguim e vários carros, que estavam empilhados um em cima do outro, como se fossem de brinquedo.

'Não sinto mais presença alguma.' Ela mencionou.

'Também não. Quem quer que fez essa bagunça foi embora.' Li respondeu.

Uma multidão se formou em volta do prédio movido. Todos se perguntavam o que teria acontecido. Algumas juravam que haviam visto o prédio se mover de um lado da universidade para o outro, como mágica.

Vários repórteres já chegavam para fazer a cobertura de mais um evento extraordinário da pequena cidade.

Sakura sentiu Syaoran segurar sua mão e a puxar de leve. 'Vamos… Não há mais nada a fazer aqui.'

'Minhas cartas!' A jovem falou. 'Elas sumiram!'

'As cartas estão lá em casa, Sakura. Você as deixou na mesa da sala.' Ele respondeu.

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não… Eu tenho certeza que não as deixei.'

O rapaz franziu a testa. 'Vim atrás de você justamente porque as vi espalhadas na mesa da sala.'

Sakura franziu a testa. Realmente não se lembrava de tê-las deixado lá. Ela tinha chegado em casa, lavado as mãos e já estava indo preparar a janta quando não encontrou as panelas. Será que, com a irritação de não encontrar as panelas, acabou tirando as cartas do bolso, deixando-as na sala? Levou uma mão até a testa tentando se lembrar.

'Vamos.' Insistiu Syaoran. 'Melhor você pegar Movimento e colocar tudo de volta no lugar.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça, acompanhando o namorado no caminho de volta à casa deles.

'O que você acha que pode ter feito isso?' Ela perguntou, preocupada.

O rapaz deu de ombros. 'Não sei. Senti uma presença mágica; era muito rápida.'

'Eu também. Era uma presença familiar, mas era estranha…'

'Estranha?' Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Sim.' Ela suspirou fundo. 'Estão voltando a acontecer coisas estranhas em Tomoeda.'

'Como sempre…' Ele soltou com a voz um pouco chateada.

Sakura enlaçou seu braço no dele, repousando a cabeça no ombro do namorado enquanto caminhavam em direção a casa. 'Tudo vai dar certo.'

Ele concordou sorrindo de leve, permanecendo em silêncio.

'Acho que vamos ter que pedir uma pizza. As panelas sumiram.'

'Ou você as colocou num lugar que não lembra.' Ele retrucou, sorrindo de leve e levou uma cotovelada da jovem.

'Hei. Acredite em mim.'

'Acredito!' Falou, sorrindo. 'Vamos pedir uma pizza até você lem… Hum… Achar onde elas estão.'

* * *

Sakura estava comendo um pedaço de pizza deitada no sofá com as pernas no colo de Syaoran. Estavam assistindo ao jornal local que não sabia agora se dava enfoque para o terremoto ou para o prédio que mudou de lugar do nada.

'Hum…' Ela soltou depois de engolir um pedaço. 'Acho que terei que usar sono no pessoal que está fazendo guarda em frente ao prédio.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Sakura voltou-se para trás, observando a porta. 'Yue e Kero estão chegando.' Falou, sentindo a presença dos guardiões e, não muito depois, a campainha tocou.

Ela puxou as pernas e se sentou, deixando o prato com metade da pizza sobre a mesa de centro. Caminhou devagar até a porta e a abriu já sabendo que encontraria os seus guardiões e, é claro, seu irmão.

Sakura deu espaço para eles entrarem e avisou que já ia preparar um chá. Pelo menos a chaleira elétrica não tinha desaparecido.

Touya cumprimentou a irmã com um abraço, perguntando se estava tudo bem com ela. Cumprimentou Syaoran de forma polida. Ele tinha aceitado a irmã ir morar com o rapaz, mas isso não significava que havia concordado. Yue e Kerberus observavam Syaoran com rostos desconfiados, depois de cumprimentá-lo também.

Syaoran percebeu que o tigre estava nervoso, pois não conseguia parar de chicotear o rabo ao seu lado, além disso, estava quieto demais. Isso era bem incomum vindo dele. Sorriu de lado.

'Não tenho chifres ainda.' Falou do nada, assustando os dois guardiões de Sakura que se entreolharam. 'Mas talvez daqui a pouco possam surgir, não é?'

'Você não deveria brincar com isso.' Yue falou sério, encarando o rapaz que deu de ombros.

'Não tem mais como mudar as coisas.'

Kerberus se aproximou de Syaoran que, depois de cumprimentar a todos, voltou a se sentar no sofá. O grande felino parou a centímetros do rosto dele, encarando-o. 'Você é um moleque muito teimoso.'

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Eu tinha que voltar.'

'Mas o preço foi alto demais.' Yue falou seriamente. Era a primeira vez que conversavam sem a presença de Sakura, que estava na cozinha, preparando o chá.

'Eu paguei… Eu estou pagando.' Ele falou, desviando os olhos de Yue. 'Eu faria a mesma coisa quantas vezes fosse necessário.'

Touya acompanhava a conversa em silêncio. Os dois guardiões já haviam comentado com ele sobre a presença diferente do namorado da irmã. Estavam preocupados pela segurança de Sakura. O problema era que, por mais que quisesse, não podia negar o fato do rapaz ter passado por tudo aquilo para voltar por ela.

Sakura estava completamente perdida algum tempo atrás. Ele nem saberia o que fazer com ela se o rapaz não tivesse reaparecido ou ressuscitado, ou sei lá o quê. No fundo, isso não importava, ele estava de volta e a irmã havia voltado ao seu equilíbrio. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, sentia respeito por ele. Não era qualquer um que faria o que ele fez. Olhou para a cozinha e ouviu a irmã preparando o chá, ela logo apareceu com a bandeja e serviu a todos.

Sakura sentiu o clima tenso. Era sempre assim desde que Syaoran tinha voltado.

'Estou de saco cheio dessas caras.' Ela falou, não tinha porque medir as palavras com seus dois guardiões. Ela os encarou severamente. 'A presença de Syaoran mudou, e daí?'

'Estamos preocupados.' Yue falou, fitando-a sério.

'Não tem com o que vocês se preocuparem.'

Syaoran olhou a namorada. Ela estava se colocando na defensiva por causa dele. Abaixou o rosto e sorriu.

Kerberus sentou perto de Syaoran e voltou-se para sua mestra. 'A presença do moleque petulante realmente mudou, mas a cara feia continua a mesma.'

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Humph… Melhor que a sua.' Retrucou, sorrindo de lado.

Sakura estendeu uma xícara para o irmão que a aceitou, mantendo atenção no diálogo.

'Vocês estão aqui para repetirem a mesma ladainha ou para conversar sobre o terremoto e as loucuras que andam acontecendo na cidade?' Sakura tentou ser objetiva.

'Estamos preocupados com os acontecimentos estranhos.' Yue falou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, gostando da resposta do guardião da lua. 'Eu senti uma presença muito particular, não era estranha. Muito pelo contrário, mas não era exatamente como…' Sakura falou, colocando um dedinho no queixo. 'Parecia uma carta Clow.' Ela concluiu.

'Foi exatamente o que eu senti.' Syaoran confirmou.

Yue concordou com a cabeça. A campainha tocou novamente.

'É Eriol.' Sakura falou, levantando-se, pois já esperava pela reencarnação de Clow. Ela caminhou até a porta e a abriu, encarando o semblante sério do rapaz. Ele parecia muito cansado.

'Está bem, Eriol?' Ela perguntou, realmente preocupada.

Ele balançou a cabeça respondendo que estava tudo bem sim. Deu um passo à frente e abraçou a amiga com carinho. 'Estou feliz que você esteja bem agora, Sakura.'

A jovem feiticeira o abraçou, com gratidão. 'Eu também. Obrigada por tudo.'

Eriol tinha, literalmente, largado tudo da sua vida para estar ao lado dela, tentando ajudá-la durante aqueles meses de sofrimento.

Syaoran observou os dois com o semblante franzido. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ainda tinha ciúmes de Sakura com Eriol. Podia ser coisa da sua cabeça, mas desde que eles eram garotos nunca gostou do rapaz muito perto da jovem ruiva.

Não desgostava de Eriol, na verdade ele o respeitava por ser reencarnação de um ancestral dele e também tinham algumas afinidades na magia. Eriol fora seu canal para ajudá-lo a controlar Sakura em alguns momentos, era o único que poderia se comunicar com a natureza espiritual em que se encontrava. Estava grato a ele. Não poderia negar que ele tinha realmente se preocupado com a jovem feiticeira, mas isso não significava que precisava gostar quando o mago era todo "mãos" para cima da sua namorada.

Eriol encarou Syaoran, que se levantou para cumprimentá-lo, mas, diferente das outras vezes, o britânico se aproximou e o abraçou dando um tapinha em suas costas. Syaoran não se esquivou. Verdade que fora surpreendido pela atitude do rapaz, mas vendo o rosto do feiticeiro pensou que ele realmente deveria estar bem mal.

'Fico feliz que esteja aqui.' Eriol falou para ele.

'Está tudo bem, Hiiraguizawa? Você está com uma aparência péssima.' Falou, sinceramente preocupado.

'Muitos problemas…' Ele respondeu de maneira evasiva. 'Mas realmente estou feliz em saber que vocês dois estão juntos.'

Syaoran concordou com a cabeça.

'Sente-se Eriol.' Sakura falou, oferecendo um lugar no sofá. Serviu chá para o rapaz que agradeceu.

Yue não tirava os olhos de seu antigo mestre, também percebeu que Eriol não estava bem.

'Como vai a Kaho?' Sakura perguntou ao acaso e Syaoran viu o rapaz encolher os ombros. Bingo! Os problemas do poderoso mago Clow eram, para variar, de natureza bem humana.

'Ela está bem. Mandou lembranças para você.'

'A senhora Mizuki foi muito legal em nos vender esta casa. Syaoran e eu gostamos muito dela.' A ruiva falou, servindo o chá para o namorado que agradeceu.

'É uma boa casa.' Ele respondeu, pensando que fora naquela sala que ele tinha contado tudo a eles sobre o passado dele.

Pigarreou, lembrando-se do que Sakura havia falado para ele no momento em que descobriu que ele havia tentando influenciá-la a gostar de Yukito. Sentia-se culpado ainda. Olhou para Syaoran que o fitava com o semblante fechado. Sentiu-se pior ao reparar a aura púrpura que circular o rapaz.

'Não carregue a culpa toda, Hiiraguizawa.' Li o aconselhou, encarando-o. 'Ou você vai acabar enlouquecendo.'

Eriol concordou. O chinês estava certo.

Sakura serviu finalmente o chá para si mesma e sentou-se no braço do sofá ao lado de Syaoran que apoiou o braço na perna da namorada.

'Daqui a pouco terei que ir até Universidade para colocar aquele prédio de volta no lugar. Não sei nem como vou fazer isso…' Ela voltou-se para Eriol. 'Movimento, normalmente, apenas consegue mover coisas pequenas, será que terá força para mover um prédio daquele tamanho?'

'Eu realmente não sei.' O reencarnação do mago respondeu com sinceridade. 'Quando era uma carta Clow provavelmente não, mas agora… Sendo uma carta Sakura.'

'Ele tem razão.' Yue comentou. 'As cartas acompanham o poder de seu mestre, se o feiticeiro torna-se mais forte, a magia das cartas também acaba se elevando.'

'E você está muito forte, Sakura.' Kerberus concluiu, sorrindo para a mestra que ficou ligeiramente encabulada.

Syaoran sorriu de leve, a fera alada tinha razão. A jovem feiticeira estava com a presença mais forte do que nunca. Ele estava verdadeiramente orgulhoso dela. Fora ela quem o tirou daquele inferno em que estava. Ainda não tinha conseguido entender como, mas isso não era o que realmente importava. Ela o salvara novamente.

'Eu não sei…' Ela falou. 'Mas vamos tentar.'

'Tenho certeza que irá conseguir.' Syaoran falou e a observou abrir um lindo sorriso.

Era bom saber que ele confiava nela. Sempre desejou que ele soubesse que ela estava se esforçando para se desenvolver na magia.

Touya terminou o chá e se inclinou a frente para colocar a xícara na mesa de centro. Franziu a testa, observando Kerberus comendo o restante da pizza em vez de se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo. Aquela bola de pelo realmente parecia um saco sem fundo.

'O problema não é como colocar as coisas de volta, é saber o que aconteceu.' Falou, observando Eriol.

Daquele ali, Touya não gostava mesmo, não tinha nem dúvidas. Tudo bem, ele era o criador de Yue que era a forma original de Yukito, mas não podia negar que detestava ver a devoção no rosto do guardião lunar para com o rapaz.

'Senti uma presença parecida com uma carta, Clow ou Sakura, não importa.' Eriol franziu a testa e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. 'Parecia a presença original da carta.'

'Forma original?' Kerberus perguntou com a boca cheia de pizza. Sakura olhou para o guardião solar com um olhar de reprovação. 'Hei, eu preciso me alimentar.' Ele falou, tentando se defender. 'Seu irmão é muito pão duro.'

'Este bicho é um irritante.' Touya bufou.

A irmã bem que poderia voltar a ficar com ele. Era muito caro tê-lo em casa, comendo sem parar e gastando fortunas da conta de energia pelo excesso de televisão ligada, ou melhor, videogame ligado.

Yue rodou os olhos, não era hora de discutir isso. Voltou-se para Eriol, esperando uma resposta e reparou que o rapaz tinha o rosto muito preocupado. 'Como assim, Clow?'

Eriol fitou o guardião. Já havia pedido que não o chamasse assim. Ele não era o mago Clow e, sim, sua reencarnação, mas Yue não aceitava. Suspirou. Não era hora de discutir isso mais uma vez. 'Antes de Clow prendê-las em cartas, limitando seus poderes.'

'Quando ainda eram somente demônios.' Syaoran concluiu, vendo Eriol concordar. 'Então…' Syaoran começou, respirando fundo. 'Voltaram a aparecer demônios em Tomoeda. Isso parece que não tem mais fim.'

Sakura tremeu. Sentiu o tom aborrecido do namorado. Abaixou-se e beijou a cabeça dele. 'A gente vai dar um jeito.'

'Como sempre.' Retrucou e fitou Eriol. 'Então ainda tem uma brecha?'

'Talvez. Você, melhor do que ninguém, deve saber como são as brechas no mundo das trevas.' Falou e se arrependeu imediatamente. Abriu a boca para tentar consertar, mas viu que a emenda sairia pior que o soneto. Achou melhor se calar.

'É… Acho que sim.' Ele respondeu, olhando de esguelha para a namorada, embora não precisasse nem ter visto a apreensão no rosto dela, pois sua aura já começava a aumentar, mostrando que estava tensa. 'Existem brechas fixas, foi por uma delas que eu passei.' Começou a contar.

Kerberus voltou sua atenção ao rapaz, deixando de lado a comilança. Yue e Touya também estavam atentos.

'Pelo que eu entendi, estas brechas são guardadas por demônios superiores para evitar que os menores ou almas condenadas passem por elas. Acho que é um acordo com Enma Daiyoh.'

'E como você passou por uma delas?' Yue perguntou, fitando-o seriamente.

Syaoran desviou os olhos do guardião e fitou um ponto qualquer da sala. Não gostava muito de lembrar do tempo que passou lá. Era como as lembranças de quando era criança e apanhava dos anciões. 'Eu tive que matar um demônio superior. Derrotando-o pude passar por uma brecha.'

Sakura engoliu em seco, lembrava-se bem do estado em que o rapaz havia voltado, a roupa rasgada, suja e coberta de sangue. Ele deveria ter passado por muita coisa. Sentiu os olhos marejados, mas se controlou. Chorar na frente dele não ajudaria nada, muito pelo contrário.

'Deve ter sido bem difícil, não?' Touya perguntou, franzindo a testa e encarando o namorado da irmã.

Syaoran concordou com a cabeça. 'Foi… Todo o tempo que passei lá foi bem difícil. Mas não é este o ponto da conversa aqui.' Falou, voltando-se para Eriol. 'Não senti a presença de nenhuma brecha. Além disso, a manifestação é muito rápida e oscilante. Como se o que estivesse se manifestando aparecesse e sumisse em intervalos rápidos.'

Sakura concordou. 'Verdade. A impressão que dava era que ela aparecia e desaparecia rapidamente.'

'Não tem como ter uma brecha assim.' Syaoran concluiu. 'Ou elas aparecem em um determinado momento e desaparecem em seguida, em um evento único, ou elas são fixas.'

'Ele tem razão.' Kerberus concordou. 'Isso não é possível.'

Eriol estava em silêncio, também tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ponderou que já fosse hora de voltar para Londres, talvez tivesse algo nos inúmeros volumes de estudo sobre as brechas em sua biblioteca particular que explicasse aqueles novos eventos. Olhou para o casal de feiticeiros ao seu lado.

'Sakura…' Chamou a atenção da jovem feiticeira e levantou-se rapidamente, tirando um envelope do bolso. Estendeu para a jovem que olhou desconfiada para ele. 'Eu e você fomos convocados.' Ele falou simplesmente.

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Convocados... Para?'

Eriol percebeu que ela hesitou em pegar o envelope, fitando-o com olhar desconfiado. Estendeu novamente o pedaço de papel. 'É uma convocação do Círculo. Acho que eles resolveram chamá-la agora, já que o Caos, ou sei lá o que Shyrai fez, acabou.'

'Humph… Antes eu era só o "pilar", não é?' Falou com a voz chateada, pegando o pequeno envelope com a mão. Olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Syaoran que também se mostrava bem incomodado com a convocação.

'Antes não era seguro você saber o que era discutido. Vocês faziam parte de uma profecia.' Eriol esclareceu.

Syaoran mal conseguia controlar o incômodo. 'Discutiam tanto e não faziam nada.' Não conseguiu segurar. 'Não fazem nada!' Corrigiu-se. 'Só enchem o saco dos outros.'

Sakura rodou o envelope nas mãos. Era um envelope pardo, comum até para um convite. Estava escrito na frente o nome dela, e logo abaixo "Mestra das Cartas". Bem, pelo menos não estava escrito "Pilar". Detestava isso. Tinha muita magia em torno daquele pequeno pedaço de papel. Abriu-o, rompendo o lacre e começando a ler. Seu semblante ficando mais fechado conforme avançava na leitura.

Olhou para Eriol. 'Eu não vou.'

'Precisa ir, Sakura. Sua presença é importante.' Eriol comentou.

'É em Londres.' Ela replicou. 'Não tenho como me afastar do Japão agora. Preciso correr atrás do prejuízo na faculdade, senão eu vou reprovar nas provas finais. Não posso ir.' Simplesmente respondeu, estendendo de volta o envelope para Eriol.

Não se afastaria de Syaoran por nada agora, mas achou que era melhor não verbalizar isso. Sabia que o namorado poderia não gostar do comentário.

O rapaz olhou para a jovem. 'Eles gostariam de falar com você.'

'Então que venham me procurar aqui.' Ela declarou, firmemente. 'Eriol… Não quero fazer parte de nada. Quero apenas viver minha vida sossegada.'

Eriol concordou com a cabeça. Ela realmente tinha o direito de simplesmente recusar o convite. Olhou para o casal de feiticeiros e pensou que 10 em cada 10 magos do mundo inteiro sonhariam em receber aquele tipo de convocação e Sakura, simplesmente, recusava-se a ir.

Suspirou, pensando que provavelmente levariam a recusa dela como uma afronta. Isso era bem típico dos burocratas, quando simplesmente é jogado na cara deles que não se liga para o que pensam ou decidem. Pensou que teria que usar de diplomacia. Não gostaria que nenhum viesse para o Japão. Uma presença tão forte quanto a de Syaoran, com certeza, levantaria temores em alguns dos integrantes do Círculo.

'O que eles querem agora?' Syaoran perguntou para Eriol, sabendo que aquele tipo de convocação tinha sempre um assunto em pauta.

Conhecia já o funcionamento do Círculo, pois sua mãe também fazia parte dele. Ele nunca fora chamado, obviamente, porque já sabiam que ele morreria e não seria muito agradável se ele ficasse sabendo. No final, ponderando de forma fria, havia sido um boneco.

Bem, não tinha muito o que fazer. Era sua responsabilidade e ele a cumpriu conforme sua moral o obrigava, mas agora, nada mais era obrigação dele. Gostaria de viver sua vida de forma tranquila com a feiticeira ao seu lado e pronto. Terminar a faculdade, trabalhar em alguma coisa que realmente gostasse, casar, ter filhos, coisas comuns que todo homem de bem gostaria. Aquele tempo de loucura tinha que ficar no passado.

Eriol se ajeitou melhor no sofá. 'A pauta não foi aberta, mas com certeza deve ter como assunto as reminiscências do que Shyrai aprontou.'

Sakura olhou para Eriol. 'Eles têm conhecimento de Syaoran?'

Eriol deu de ombros. 'Não faço ideia.'

'A existência de um ser com o poder e a presença de Li deve ter chamado a atenção deles.' Yue ponderou e Eriol concordou com um gesto, pensava o mesmo.

'Realmente sua aura não tem como passar despercebida.' Kerberus confirmou.

Syaoran suspirou. 'Fiz um acordo antes de ir para lá.' Explicou. 'Foi combinado que ninguém do plano superior interviria na minha permanência aqui se eu conseguisse passar por uma brecha. Não vai ser um bando de babacas que vão me encher o saco.' Avisou com a voz firme.

Sakura tremeu. 'Eriol… Precisa acertar as coisas com eles. Minha presença lá só vai piorar… Não ando muito controlada.' Ela falou de forma sincera. 'Se algum deles ameaçar nós dois, eu juro que…' Ela calou-se, olhando rapidamente para o irmão e seus guardiões que a fitavam de forma apreensiva. Ela fechou os olhos rapidamente e voltou a encarar o amigo de infância. 'Enfrentamos sozinhos aquela confusão, sem ajuda. Eles se mantiveram afastados, então que fiquem assim.' Falou por fim.

Eriol observava a sucessora de Clow com cuidado. A aura dela está bem forte e segura. Estava realmente sendo influenciada pela presença de Syaoran, mas não da forma como ele havia temido, inicialmente. Parecia que sua aura tentava, de alguma maneira, sobrepor-se à do namorado. Não havia visto mais manchas ou turvamento, estava límpida e brilhante. Tão brilhante que, algumas vezes, tornava difícil manter o olhar fixo sobre ela por muito tempo. Como tentar olhar para o Sol. Ela envolvia o corpo de Syaoran, tornando a presença dele mais tranquila e menos agitada ou violenta do que era de se esperar de um ser com poder vindo das trevas.

Ela estava tentando protegê-lo. Sorriu de lado. Independente de serem feiticeiros, independente dela ser o pilar da vida daquele universo e ele ser seu guardião e agora um demônio, os dois eram simplesmente uma mulher e um homem completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Se não fosse o sentimento de um pelo outro, provavelmente, muitos dos problemas que tinham já teriam sido resolvidos. Ele tinha interpretado muitos sonhos e sinais de forma errada apenas por nunca ter considerado essa hipótese humana. Bem, a merda agora já tinha sido feita. Era seu dever tentar minimizar as coisas.

'Eu entendo, Sakura. Vou representá-la.'

'Está na hora de você voltar para casa, Eriol. Sua esposa deve estar com saudades de você também. Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim.' Sakura falou para ele com a voz carinhosa.

Eriol tirou os óculos do rosto e um lenço de um dos bolsos para limpar as lentes. 'É… Acho que está na hora de voltar para casa.'

'É o melhor.' Syaoran concordou. 'Vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo aqui. Não se preocupe.'

O rapaz de cabelos longos fitou Yue. 'Você me mantém informado?' Yue concordou e não viu que Touya trincou os dentes.

Eriol bateu de leve as mãos nos joelhos e se levantou. 'Bem, acho então que está na hora de ir.'

Sakura levantou-se e foi até o amigo, pousou uma mão no ombro dele e sorriu. 'Você fez o seu melhor, Eriol. As coisas é que foram muito complicadas.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça. 'Sim… Complicadas demais.'

'Mas no final… tudo terminou bem.' Ela falou, sorrindo para ele de forma magnífica.

Eriol sorriu de leve concordando.

* * *

'Sensacional!' Kurogane falou, rindo assim que o vídeo de Tomoyo terminou. 'Não dá para acreditar que eles faziam isso tudo. Fantástico!' Franziu a testa, pensando por alguns instantes enquanto observava a morena a sua frente que tinha as mãos juntas na altura do peito e os olhos brilhantes. 'Conhecendo os dois agora, até dá para acreditar mesmo.'

'Sim… Sakura e Syaoran eram incríveis. Sakura, às vezes, usava a carta Criatividade para fazer uns monstros bem legais contra os quais lutar só para que eu pudesse filmá-la.' Ela falava entusiasmada. 'Mas nada era tão incrível do que captar ela e o Syaoran tímidos um com o outro. Até hoje não me perdoo por não ter filmado a declaração de nenhum dos dois.' Ela falava de forma teatral. 'Seria um momento tão romântico. Sakura deveria estar linda, com o rosto todo corado.' Falou e já foi tirar o DVD do aparelho para guardá-lo junto com os outros.

Kurogane observava a morena com um olhar suave. 'Você não acha que viveu até agora só para ela?'

Tomoyo o fitou com a testa franzida. 'Como assim?'

Ele suspirou e ficou um tempo calado, tentando escolher as melhores palavras. 'Você fala com tanto entusiasmo das façanhas de Sakura e de como ela é linda e poderosa e coisa e tal…' Reparou que a jovem fechava o rosto. 'E ela é!' Ele falou rapidamente. 'Realmente Kinomoto é uma mulher lindíssima e uma feiticeira sensacional.' Ele fez uma pausa ainda, fitando a morena. Levantou-se e caminhou até ela parando a sua frente e segurando seus braços, fazendo Tomoyo levantar o rosto para fitá-lo. 'Mas parece que você não consegue ver o quanto você é sensacional também.'

Ela arregalou os olhos, fitando-o. Sentiu o sangue correr rápido por suas veias e sabia que estava corada. Apertou mais forte a caixa do DVD que tinha nas mãos. 'Hã…' Ela murmurou sem graça e desviou os olhos dele. 'Eu… Eu me sinto muito feliz em poder estar ao lado dela.'

'Assim como ela se sente feliz estando ao lado de Li?' Ele foi direto. Não era um rapaz bobo como ela pensava.

A morena engoliu em seco, sentiu seu corpo tremer ao perceber que seu grande segredo poderia ser revelado por ele. Não queria que ninguém soubesse. 'C-como você…'

O rapaz sorriu de leve. 'Não sou bobo, princesa.' Ele respondeu simplesmente. Ela desviou os olhos dele novamente, mas Kurogane tocou de leve seu queixo e levantou o rosto da morena. 'Você é linda.' Falou com a voz rouca.

Ela sentiu o corpo tremer pela segunda vez. O que estaria acontecendo com ela? Sempre teve certeza que no seu coração só existia uma pessoa, mas talvez… Talvez o corpo dela estivesse pedindo mais. Ela passou a língua rapidamente pelos lábios secos enquanto ainda fitava o rapaz de forma profunda.

Kurogane sorriu de leve novamente, passou o polegar de forma delicada nos lábios macios da morena e inclinou o corpo, fazendo com que os narizes quase se tocassem.

'Eu posso?' Sussurrou e sentiu-a concordar com a cabeça de leve.

Tomoyo engoliu em seco, estava tensa, nervosa. Nunca havia beijado antes e, apesar da imensa curiosidade que sentia, também sentia alguma coisa estranha, como um leve formigamento na altura do ventre.

Kurogane a viu fechar os olhos e tocou de leve os lábios rosados e pequeninos da sua princesa. Como se beijasse uma flor delicada com pétalas aveludadas. O perfume de magnólias era maravilhoso. Afastou-se dela e a viu abrir os olhos, reparando no olhar confuso da jovem. Sorriu de lado. Ela esperava mais, dava para ver na expressão de desapontamento, pelo toque apenas suave do roçar de lábios.

Ótimo! Era isso que ele esperava para finalmente dar um passo à frente, enlaçar a cintura fina, segurá-la pela nuca e beijá-la como queria, como sempre sonhara. Sentiu o pequeno corpo tremer, mas os lábios dela logo se abriram, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ele ouviu o barulho da caixa do DVD cair no chão e sentiu as mãos da jovem enlaçando seu pescoço. Os dedos das mãos delicadas tocavam de forma suave sua nuca.

Afastaram-se apenas por falta de ar. Ele a viu abrindo os olhos devagar e sorriu ao ver as duas belas ametistas brilhantes de maneira espetacular. O rosto perfeito de sua princesa estava avermelhado e os lábios rosados abertos e inchados devido ao beijo. Ela levou uma mão à boca tocando de leve os lábios e sorriu de forma tímida. Desviou os olhos dele, encabulada. Então era assim um beijo. Era este gosto, esta sensação que tinha um beijo? Agora entendia o porquê dos casais enamorados simplesmente ignorarem qualquer um ao redor deles durante aquele ato tão maravilhoso.

Kurogane a fitava com carinho, não tinha ideia de que fora o primeiro beijo da morena, talvez se soubesse conseguiria entender parte dos motivos daqueles olhos estarem transmitindo tanta felicidade.

Ele a segurou pela nuca e deu um beijo demorado na testa dela. Tomoyo fechou os olhos e abraçou o rapaz pela cintura. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e repousou seu queixo na cabeça da morena.

Não falaram mais nada um com o outro, apenas permaneceram abraçados, escutando a respiração um do outro voltar ao normal.

* * *

Sakura abriu a porta da casa para a amiga. Tomoyo e ela tinham combinado de tomar um chá na casa da ruiva. Sakura estava se esforçando ao máximo e estudava com afinco para passar nas provas. Tinha prometido isso ao irmão e não o decepcionaria.

Tomoyo entrou olhando ao redor. Tinha escolhido alguns dos móveis com a amiga para o ambiente que aos poucos ia se compondo. Syaoran e Sakura estavam envolvidos demais com as provas e tinham dedicado pouco tempo para a decoração da casa. Apenas os móveis e eletrodomésticos básicos tinham sido comprados.

'Vamos preparar um chá para nós.' Sakura falou indo até a cozinha e acompanhada pela amiga. As duas já conversando animadamente sobre banalidades.

Tomoyo lhe contava sobre as aulas de moda que estava frequentando como ouvinte e falava com entusiasmo em fazer alguns modelos para a amiga que sorria sem graça, porque, no final, sempre acabava concordando em vesti-los. Não tinha como falar não para Tomoyo.

A morena perguntou sobre Syaoran e Sakura informou que hoje ele chegaria mais tarde. Tinha treino de futebol e, como o ingresso dele no time principal era um dos motivos do rapaz ter uma bolsa de estudos e já estar com a vaga garantida na universidade depois de ter sumido, não tinha como ele faltar.

No fundo, Syaoran também gostava. Atividade física para ele sempre fora uma ótima terapia. E talvez esportes em grupo o ajudassem a socializar um pouco mais. Pelo menos esta era a esperança da jovem feiticeira.

'Então vocês estão bem?' Tomoyo perguntou assim que tomou um gole de chá.

Sakura sorriu. 'Não poderíamos estar melhor.'

'Fico muito feliz em saber disso, Sakura.' A morena falou, sorrindo para a amiga. 'Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz saber disso.'

'Obrigada por tudo, Tomoyo.'

A morena balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não me agradeça. Faria muito mais por você.'

'Eu sei disso, por isso mesmo tenho que a agradecer. Você, Eriol e Kurogane foram incríveis comigo.'

Sakura franziu a testa ao observar que a amiga desviou os olhos dela e corou quando mencionou Kurogane. Pigarreou, chamando a atenção de Tomoyo novamente.

'Está tudo bem, Tomoyo? Tudo bem mesmo?' Ela insistiu na primeira pergunta que tinha feito e que tinha recebido a mesma resposta "Tudo bem" padrão.

Tomoyo comprimiu um pouco os lábios permanecendo em silêncio. Sakura tocou o seu ombro e sorriu para ela de forma meiga.

'Sakura… Como é estar com a pessoa amada?'

A feiticeira ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Como assim?'

Tomoyo brincava com as mãos. 'Ah! Como é estar com a pessoa que se ama ao seu lado… Namorando… Entende?'

A ruiva inclinou o corpo a frente e semicerrou os olhos, avaliando a amiga. 'É maravilhoso… Você nunca se apaixonou, Tomoyo?'

A morena sentiu o coração bater de forma descompensada. Desviou os olhos da amiga sem saber o que responder direito.

'Tomoyo…'

A morena fechou os olhos e abaixou o rosto. 'Eu já me apaixonei, sim, mas não sou correspondida.'

'Mas você já falou isso para ele? Como pode ter certeza?'

Tomoyo sorriu de forma triste. Sakura nunca perceberia. E, mesmo que percebesse, ela nunca teria uma chance. A ruiva era completamente, enlouquecidamente apaixonada por Syaoran Li. Ela tinha acompanhado a descoberta da amiga de seus sentimentos e também tinha acompanhado toda a história dos dois. Não tinha como um viver sem o outro. Ela nunca teria chances.

Mas ela também queria ser feliz. Ela tinha o direito de ser feliz, também. Ela tinha que tirar aquela carga dos seus ombros. Ela tinha que finalmente se dar a chance de ser feliz.

'Porque esta pessoa já é muito feliz com outra.' Respondeu simplesmente.

Sakura afastou-se e encostou no sofá, fitando ainda a amiga. 'Com outra pessoa…' Repetiu devagar. 'E como você pode ter certeza que ela é feliz com essa suposta pessoa? Veja o meu caso, custei tanto para entender os meus sentimentos que, se Syaoran não fosse tão cabeça dura, eu teria perdido este sentimento quando aprisionamos a carta Vácuo e ele nunca saberia dos meus sentimentos por ele.'

'Ele sempre soube que você gostava dele.' Tomoyo replicou.

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Esta história de Pilar e Guardião foi bem complicada da gente superar.' Ela falou com sinceridade. 'Eu sei que eu peguei esta responsabilidade quando passei no juízo final de Yue e evitei que todos perdessem o sentimento de amor que tinham em seus corações. Mas nunca imaginei que ao pegar esta responsabilidade estaria colocando em xeque o relacionamento com a pessoa mais importante para mim.'

Tomoyo franziu a testa, observando a amiga. 'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

'Que você fale para esta pessoa o que sente. Quando eu falei para Syaoran que eu o amava tinha certeza que ele não sentia nada por mim naquela hora, mas simplesmente falei porque não aguentava mais aquele sentimento preso no meu coração.' Ela fitou a amiga de forma profunda. 'Não sei como você aguenta.'

Tomoyo sentiu os olhos marejados. Comprimiu novamente os lábios e apertou as mãos. Sua cabeça zunia. Seria capaz de finalmente se declarar para Sakura e dizer o quanto a amava? Mas como seria a reação da jovem ruiva a esta declaração? Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e os abriu, fitando profundamente os olhos glaucos que tanto a fascinavam.

'Eu te amo, Sakura.' Ela falou com a voz firme.

Sakura sorriu. 'Eu também te amo, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça de leve e pegou as mãos da jovem entre as suas. 'Não, você não entendeu. Eu te amo.' Repetiu devagar.

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Claro que sim. Somos como irmãs!'

Tomoyo soltou as mãos de Sakura e sorriu para ela de forma triste. Levantou-se e tentou desesperadamente controlar as batidas do seu coração, virando-se para a jovem. 'Sim… Somos como irmãs.'

A ruiva se levantou. 'Vamos logo e me diga… Por que ficou corada quando falei de Kurogane?'

Sakura tinha percebido isso, mas não conseguia perceber o que ela estava tentando lhe dizer segundos atrás. Esta era sua Sakura. Ela não mudaria nunca. Balançou a cabeça de leve e resolveu novamente pegar aquele sentimento, dobrar com cuidado e colocar de volta em uma das gavetinhas de seu coração. Mas gostaria de logo poder abrir uma nova gaveta. Estava já na hora.

Sorriu de leve. 'Eu e Yuo… Bem… Nós nos beijamos.' Ela falou por fim e ouviu um gritinho entusiasmado da jovem.

'Ah, já estava na hora!' Ela falou, dando um tapinha no ombro da amiga. 'Depois você e Meilyn falavam que eu era lenta para me declarar para Syaoran. Eu tinha, sei lá, 11 anos. Agora você, uma marmanja de 20 anos, ficar em dúvida é que não tem cabimento!'

Sakura pegou as mãos da amiga e a puxou para se sentar no sofá novamente. Sentou ao lado dela, na verdade estava de joelho no sofá, sentada sobre suas pernas enquanto esperava ansiosa pelos detalhes. 'E aí? Como foi?'

A morena sorriu um pouco nervosa. 'Foi bom.' Respondeu.

'Bom? Como assim bom?' Ela franziu a testa. 'Peraí, Kurogane com aquela pinta de galinha, não sabe nem dar um beijo direito?'

'Como assim? Como é que você se sente quando Syaoran a beija?'

Sakura abriu mais ainda o sorriso. 'Como se fogos de artifícios explodissem no meu ouvido.'

A morena arregalou os olhos. 'Todas as vezes?'

'Todas.' Ela respondeu de forma firme. 'E quando a gente se ama é…' Ela se calou, olhando para a amiga e mordendo o lábio inferior de leve. 'Hum… é muito bom.' Falou por fim, sentia-se tímida para falar da intimidade, mesmo para a prima.

Tomoyo sorriu para ela. 'Se o beijo são fogos de artifício, então acho que deve ser mais do que muito bom, não é?'

Sakura riu, encabulada. 'O assunto aqui não sou eu. Não desvie. Agora você me diga a verdade. O que sentiu quando ele a beijou?'

Tomoyo desviou os olhos da amiga e sorriu de leve, lembrando-se do rapaz. Tinha sido muito bom o beijo dele. Ele fora carinhoso e delicado como ela nunca imaginou que seria quando o conheceu no alojamento estudantil. Kurogane teve que realmente destruir de forma árdua a barreira que ela criou em volta de si por causa de seu amor por Sakura. E ele tinha conseguido não só rachar aquele muro, inicialmente intransponível, como também tinha conseguido derrubar parte dele.

'Foi como se mil borboletas estivessem batendo as asas dentro do meu estômago.' Ela falou sorrindo de leve.

'Ah!' Sakura gritou, entusiasmada. 'Você está gostando dele! Estão namorando?'

'Não!' Tomoyo respondeu, rapidamente. 'Foi apenas um beijo.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Nossa, você é difícil mesmo.'

'Não tenho ainda certeza do que sinto por ele.'

'Entendi. Você primeiro vai resolver esta questão com a pessoa misteriosa.'

'Não. Essa pessoa misteriosa, como você está colocando, vai sempre fazer parte da minha vida, mas vou deixá-la numa parte do meu coração apenas. Vou tentar abrir espaço para outra pessoa.' Falou de forma firme, fitando a adorada amiga.

'Isso mesmo, Tomoyo!' Ela falou entusiasmada. 'Mas então você e Kurogane agora, pelo menos, não são apenas amigos, certo?'

'Ah, Sakura, não vamos rotular, certo?'

'Nossa… Que modernidade. Está bem. Está bem.' Ela falou rindo. 'Você tem uma amizade colorida…' Tomoyo riu com gosto. 'Como um arco-íris!' A ruiva completou abrindo os braços, fazendo um semicírculo enquanto falava. As duas riram. 'Ah! Então podemos convidar Kurogane para a despedida de Eriol.'

Tomoyo parou de rir e franziu a testa. 'Despedida de Eriol? Como assim?'

'Ele voltará para Londres no final desta semana.' A feiticeira informou. 'Já estava na hora. Ele largou tudo para ficar aqui no Japão ao meu lado quando eu surtei. Está na hora de retomar a vida dele. Com a esposa dele.'

'Ah, sim…' Tomoyo falou. Estranhou sentir-se, de repente, triste com a notícia de que o rapaz voltaria para Londres. Talvez estivesse tão acostumada com a presença dele. 'Ele não me falou que estava voltando.'

Sakura deu de ombros. 'Ele não deve ter tido oportunidade de falar contigo ainda.'

Tomoyo ainda se mostrava chateada pelo inglês não ter lhe falado que voltaria para casa. Tinha conversado pelo telefone com ele naquela manhã e ele não tinha mencionado nada. Ela percebera que a voz dele estava diferente, um pouco melancólica, mas ele lhe disse que estava apenas cansado. Se ele decidiu voltar para casa, deveria estar feliz, não era? Por que ele soara tão triste? E por que diabos ela tinha se sentido triste ao saber da partida dele?

'Tomoyo…' Sakura a chamou novamente, pois percebeu que a amiga havia se distanciado. 'O que está realmente acontecendo?'

A morena fechou os olhos. 'Eu realmente não sei, Sakura.'

* * *

Sakura caminhava pelo campus enquanto digitava no celular uma mensagem para Syaoran. Ela tinha ficado até tarde na biblioteca, estudando com alguns colegas de classe. Tinha conseguido sair do sufoco em algumas matérias, mas não em todas. Sorriu de lado, apertando o send.

Amanhã fariam uma pequena reunião com os amigos na nova casa deles. Seria para despedida de Eriol. Tinha já providenciado quase tudo. Tomoyo a estava ajudando apesar de o humor da prima não andar muito bom. Ela andava distraída demais para os seus padrões. Pensou que deve ter sido o efeito colateral do amor.

Ah, o amor… Sorriu e jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo. Estava tão feliz em ter Syaoran ao seu lado, morando junto com o chinês que tinha vontade de gritar para todos. Rodopiou, sorrindo. Era mágico chegar em casa e encontrá-lo esperando por ela. Sentia-se ansiosa para beijá-lo e…

'Para com isso, Sakura!' Ela falou para sua consciência. 'Foco. Foco. Você precisa também estudar.' Apertou os livros que tinha nas mãos e respirou fundo. Tinha ainda que finalizar um relatório para entregar até o final da semana.

Estava distraída quando sentiu uma presença mágica e parou de caminhar, concentrando-se. Era estranha. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e uma gota de suor descer pela sua face.

'Tao…' O nome do rapaz saiu de seus lábios. Reconhecendo a presença mágica. 'Não… Não é ele…' Ela concluiu, reparando que realmente era parecida com a energia mágica do clã rival de Li, no entanto, não era ele.

Sentiu o cheiro de carne podre e o estômago embrulhar de leve.

'Olá, querida Sakura.' Ela reconheceu a voz de Yanamoto. Virou-se para o rapaz que, finalmente, se revelava, caminhando em direção a ela. 'Estava com saudades.' Ele falou sorrindo e parando perto dela.

'O que quer de mim, Yanamoto?' Ela falou com o rosto duro. Não era dele a presença mágica, mas sentia que ela estava vindo justamente da direção que ele tinha saído.

'Eu quero você.' Falou de forma direta.

Ela franziu a testa. 'Você é maluco. Agora me deixa em paz.'

'Eu sou maluco por você.'

'Você realmente não consegue superar um não.'

'Eu nunca recebo um não.' Ele falou, trincando os dentes.

'Então é bom procurar um psicólogo… Um psiquiatra para o seu caso. Entenda uma coisa, Yanamoto. Nunca vou querer nada com você.'

'Lembra-se que eu lhe disse que traria quem você quisesse de volta?' Seiya falou, inclinando o corpo para se aproximar da jovem que deu um passo para trás. Ela arregalou os olhos de leve e ele sorriu de lado. 'Então… Deu-me muito, muito trabalho, Sakura. Gastei uma pequena fortuna, mas acho que, pelo que eu vou lhe dar, você pode reconsiderar o seu não.'

'Do que você está falando?'

'Do meu novo brinquedo.' Ele falou e estalou os dedos.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, apavorada com o que se revelava do canto escuro do campus universitário. Deixou cair os livros e levou as mãos à boca para abafar um grito de terror ao ver diante de si um kyonshi de Syaoran.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Foi mal, sei que fui muito, muito má em parar o capítulo quando finalmente a ação começaria, mas ele já estava enorme e é bom criar um suspense e uma apreensão para o próximo capítulo! Prometo que no próximo capítulo terá muito ação, certo?_

 _Eu (e o Ren) avisei que Seiya Yanamoto aprontaria ainda com o casal de feiticeiros._

 _Será que vocês estão conseguindo entender o que anda acontecendo na nem um pouco pacata cidade de Tomoeda? Aguardem, que tudo será explicado!_

 _Antes que alguem me deixe review reclamando sobre o beijo de Tomoyo e Kurogane… seguinte, gente… vamos abrir nossos horizontes! A Tomoyo viveu até agora para a Sakura, vamos fazer ela agora ter dois possíveis pretendentes, não? Ela merece! Vamos dar uma apimentada na vida dela._

 _Beijos e até a próxima semana._

 _Kath_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Será que eu sou a única pessoa que ficou preocupada porque a Sakura recusou a convocação do Círculo? Isso vai causar muito problema, ainda…_

 _Ah! Tomoyo e Kurogane neste capítulo estavam muito fofos! Eu adoro esses dois juntos! Eles têm uma dinâmica muito bacana. O Kuro, definitivamente, ganhou a posição de par alternativo da Tomoyo, na minha opinião. Eu realmente gostaria de trabalhar mais com o rapaz no futuro._

 _Gente, eu não consigo nem categorizar o nível de loucura do Yanamoto. Sério, mesmo! Quão pirada a pessoa tem que ser para fazer uma coisa dessas? Aiaiai… pobre Sakura. Está frente a frente com algo saído de um pesadelo. Literalmente._

 _Como será que vão resolver a situação com a versão "The Walking Dead" do Syaoran?_

 _Descubram no próximo capítulo!_

 _Yoru._

 _p.s.: Para quem estiver interessado, estou com uma playlist com a trilha sonora de FEITICEIROS no spotify. Por enquanto são poucas músicas, mas vou atualizá-la conforme as músicas forem aparecendo. O link para a playlist estará disponível no meu perfil e no da Kath._

* * *

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _UOU... Final inesperado, mas intenso... Adorei!_

 _O que eu mais gostei do capítulo, o beijo fofo do Kurogane na Tomoyo, foi doce, suave e intenso ao mesmo tempo. Excelente!_

 _O Syaoran apareceu pouco, o kyonshi dele nem conta...kkkk_

 _Esse capítulo, senti mais centrado na Tomoyo, e gostei disso, adoraria ver a Tomoyo tentando deixar de lado os sentimentos pela Sakura, não tem futuro, visto o casal e tudo pelo que passaram, ela dando uma chance ao Kurogane e senti algo ali pelo Eriol? Ela merece dois caras gostando dela e ela se sentindo caída pelos dois. Adorei._

 _Muito bom Kath._

 _Rô_


	24. A Parte Humana

.

 ** _FEITICEIROS_**

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão:Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 24**

 **A Parte Humana**

Sakura arregalou os olhos apavorada com o que se revelava do canto escuro do campus universitário. Deixou cair os livros das mãos e levou-as à boca para abafar um grito de terror ao ver diante de si um kyonshi de Syaoran.

'O-o que você fez, Yanamoto?' Ela falou sem conseguir ainda tirar os olhos do monstro.

'Oras… Fiz o que eu tinha proposto para você.'

O kyonshi deu uns passos a frente, parando diante da jovem que se mantinha estática sem conseguir se mexer. Era tão ou mais terrível do que os seus pesadelos. Os olhos de Syaoran estavam frios, vazios. Sentiu um bolo se formar na sua garganta e uma vontade louca de começar a chorar.

'Isso é um pesadelo…' Ela sussurrou, rezando a Deus que realmente fosse.

Seiya parou ao lado do kyonshi observando a jovem. 'Acho que agora você entende que só assim o terá de volta, não é?'

'Isso… Isso não é Syaoran.' Ela falou com a voz falhada.

'Sim, minha querida. Isso é a única coisa que sobrou dele.'

'Isso não é real.' Ela falou, fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos na cabeça, sentindo-se atordoada. 'Isso não é real.'

Seiya deu a ordem e o kyonshi segurou a jovem pelos braços.

Ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o aterrorizada. Sentia as mãos frias e duras segurando seus braços. O cheiro de carne podre embrulhava seu estômago. Gritou apavorada. O kyonshi levantou-a do chão e Sakura observou o rosto tão amado completamente deformado a sua frente. Nem em seus piores pesadelos tinha visto aquilo.

Começou a se debater para tentar se soltar, mas as mãos de ferro a seguravam mais forte. Ela o chutou, tentando fazer com que a soltasse, mas foi em vão. Ele não se mexia, nem afrouxou as mãos que a prendiam. Não sentia dor, não sentia nada.

"Os kyonshis são cadáveres, cascas de restos humanos. São mortos-vivos." Ela lembrou-se das palavras de Ren Tao. "Mesmo com a alma original do corpo, é tudo o que eles podem ser. São programados para obedecerem comandos, como robôs, marionetes."

'Isso é só uma marionete…' Ela sussurrou.

'Exatamente. Ele não vai soltá-la.' Ela ouviu a voz irritante de Seiya. 'Ele só obedece ao meu comando.'

'Você é mais maluco do que eu pensava!' Ela gritou.

Sakura fechou os olhos, expandindo sua aura. 'Força.' Sussurrou, sentindo o poder da carta inundar o seu corpo.

Chutou novamente o kyonshi que finalmente a soltou, caindo para trás.

Seiya olhou assustado para o que a garota tinha feito.

Ela ainda observou o kyonshi se levantar e voltar a ficar em pé. Fechou os olhos, não conseguia ver aquele monstro como seu amado. Syaoran estava em casa, esperando-a. Balançou a cabeça novamente. Era difícil lutar contra um pesadelo.

'É só uma marionete.' Repetiu, tentando desassociar a criatura que estava a sua frente do namorado.

'Eu disse que faria tudo por você. Agora você está vendo a única forma em que poderá tê-lo de volta. Não adianta você ficar estudando e procurando os Taos.'

'Os Taos fizeram isso?' Ela perguntou, fitando o rapaz.

'Eles se recusaram. Mas não são os únicos capazes de fazer kyonshis.'

'Você é louco, Yanamoto!' Ela gritou. 'O que você acha que vai conseguir com isso?!'

'Provar que não tem mais como ele voltar. Não adianta você ser uma feiticeira. Ele ser um feiticeiro. Vocês não podem mais ficar juntos!' Gritou na cara dela. 'Ele está morto!'

'Quem está morto, idiota?' Sakura ouviu a voz de Syaoran atrás de si.

 _ **B-b-b-b-back back back**_

 _Voltei, voltei, voltei_

Seiya desviou os olhos da jovem e observou o rapaz se aproximando dos dois devagar. Arregalou os olhos assustado. 'C-como?'

 ** _B-b-b-b-back back back_**

 _Voltei, voltei, voltei_

'Acho que você não entende nada de magia.' Li respondeu, parando ao lado da namorada e encarando-o.

Seiya deu um passo para trás sem conseguir acreditar que estava a frente do chinês. Olhou para trás e viu o kyonshi, feito com o corpo do rapaz, parado, esperando por suas ordens. Voltou a fitá-lo sem poder acreditar.

Sakura virou o rosto, observando o perfil do namorado que encarava Yanamoto.

Ele desviou os olhos e viu o kyonshi parado atrás daquele idiota. Franziu a testa. Ver-se naquele estado não era algo agradável. Voltou-se para Seiya. 'Você teve coragem de roubar o meu corpo?!' Falou, pegando-o pela camisa e levantando-o do chão.

Seiya se debatia. 'Você está morto! Você está morto! Ataque!'

 _ **Cold and black inside this coffin**_

 _Gelado, escuro, vamos fechar este caixão_

 ** _Cause you all try to keep me down_**

 _Porque todos vocês tentam me por no chão_

 ** _How it feels to be forgotten_**

 _Como se sente ao ser esquecido_

 ** _But you'll never forget me now_**

 _Mas você nunca irá me esquecer agora_

O kyonshi se aproximou, tentando golpear Syaoran que soltou Seiya para se defender.

O rapaz franziu a testa, observando seu corpo em posição de luta. Realmente não era nem um pouco agradável analisar como ficou depois de morto. Sem pensar, tocou seus braços apenas para saber se conseguia senti-los.

'Ele não é você.' Ouviu a voz da namorada ao seu lado. Syaoran não respondeu.

 ** _Enemies clawing at my eyes_**

 _Inimigos, arranhando meus olhos que_

 ** _I scratch and bleed just to stay alive yeah_**

 _Eu me machuco e sangram, apenas para viver, sim_

 ** _The zombies come out at night_**

 _Os zumbis vêm esta noite_

O kyonshi aproximou-se, tentando desferir um chute alto no rapaz que se protegeu com o braço e se abaixou, golpeando-o com um gancho de baixo para cima, atingindo o queixo do adversário que deu um passo para trás. Syaoran sentiu o fedor que emanava dele. O kyonshi atacou novamente, tentando acertá-lo de todas as formas com socos e chutes que o rapaz conseguia bloquear sem dificuldades. O problema era atacá-lo. Por mais que tentasse se convencer que aquilo não era ele, não tinha como não se sentir estranho em se ver naquele estado. O estado real do seu corpo humano.

 ** _They'll never catch me, they'll never catch me_**

 _Eles nunca vão me pegar, eles nunca vão me pegar_

Sakura observou os dois lutando e depois fitou Seiya que estava enlouquecido. O rapaz não tinha ideia do que fizera. Entrar no mundo da magia sem possuí-la era por demais arriscado. A jovem observou a energia vital do rapaz alimentando o corpo do kyonshi que atacava Syaoran de forma violenta.

'Yanamoto!' Ela chamou o rapaz, parando perto dele. 'Precisa parar. Você vai morrer se continuar com isso.'

Seiya olhou para ela com descrença. 'Você acha que eu vou desistir de acabar com ele? Nunca!'

'Você está usando sua força vital para mover aquilo!' Ela falou, apontando para o kyonshi. 'Você vai morrer!'

'Você mente!' Ele gritou.

'Preste atenção no seu corpo!' Ela gritou para ele. 'Olhe para você! Acha que só porque leu meia dúzia de livros entende tudo? Quem fez este kyonshi não explicou o preço a pagar!'

'Eu paguei! Paguei muito dinheiro!'

'Na magia, Yanamoto, dinheiro não é nada.' Ela respondeu com o rosto duro. Pegou o pulso do rapaz e, ainda usando a Força, ergueu-a com facilidade até a altura do rosto do rapaz que finalmente notou sua mão envelhecendo. Arregalou os olhos.

'O quê?!' Perguntou desesperado.

Sakura o largou e ele caiu sentado no chão com as mãos no rosto.

Yanamoto sentia sua pele envelhecendo conforme sua energia vital era sugada para que o kyonshi mantivesse seu ataque furioso contra Syaoran.

'O quê você está fazendo comigo?' Seiya perguntou, fitando a feiticeira a sua frente em um misto de raiva e pavor.

'Não estou fazendo nada. Você é que está usando sua força para dar vida a algo que está morto.'

'Isso… isso não é possível.'

'Eles não explicaram?!' Ela perguntou. 'Você realmente é um arrogante idiota em entrar em algo que não entende. Agora pare já com isso!'

'Não! A culpa é sua!' Gritou, fazendo Sakura arregalar os olhos. 'Você é quem me enlouqueceu!'

'Pare já com isso, Yanamoto!' Ela ordenou novamente.

Estava realmente preocupada com o rapaz; se ele não parasse de dar sua energia, estaria morto em poucos minutos. Ela ouvia ainda o barulho de Syaoran lutando contra o kyonshi. A aura do rapaz estava agitada, agitada demais. Sabia que ele não estava conseguindo golpear e atacar seu próprio corpo. Olhou para Seiya que estava, aos poucos, envelhecendo.

Ela voltou-se para a luta e respirou fundo. Teria que fazer alguma coisa, só não sabia exatamente o quê. Só tinha uma maneira de fazer Seiya parar de ceder energia para o kyonshi, parando o boneco de uma vez. Franziu a testa e pegou Vento. Usaria a carta para aprisionar o kyonshi.

* * *

 ** _B-b-b-b-back back back_**

 _Voltei, voltei, voltei_

Syaoran novamente se defendeu de um chute giratório do kyonshi. Aquilo o estava irritando demais. Simplesmente não conseguia encarar de frente o boneco. Droga! Era naquilo que havia se transformado. Num monte de carne podre manipulada por um idiota como Yanamoto. Levantou os olhos novamente, vendo o corpo todo retalhado, com a cor cinza e aquele cheiro insuportável de carniça a lhe embrulhar o estômago.

 ** _B-b-b-b-back back back_**  
 _Voltei, voltei, voltei_

O cadáver aproximou-se, tentando atingi-lo de inúmeras formas, mas estava ficando cada vez mais fraco e o feiticeiro percebeu isso. A mandíbula estava deslocada devido a um golpe que havia desferido, o olhar vazio.

Sacudiu a cabeça de leve, dando um passo para trás. Ele estava morto. Aquilo era, sem dúvida, o que de humano ainda existia dele. Droga. Por que ele tinha que ter morrido? O que ele era agora, afinal?

Sentiu sua presença aumentar devido a sua irritação pela situação bizarra em que o idiota do Yanamoto o havia colocado. Estava lutando com a única coisa humana que ainda existia dele na terra. E a estava vendo, aos poucos, decompor-se mostrando a ele que, no fundo, não era nada.

'Inferno!' Gritou e sentiu sua aura explodir.

 ** _Light it up light it up_**

 _Ilumine, ilumine_

 ** _Now I'm burning_**

 _Agora estou em chamas_

 ** _Feel the rush feel the rush of adrenaline_**

 _Sinta a descarga, sentir a descarga de adrenalina_

 ** _We are young we are strong we will rise_**

 _Nós somos jovens,nós somos fortes, nós vamos subir_

 ** _Cause I'm back back back from the dead tonight_**

 _Porque eu voltei, voltei, voltei da morte esta noite_

Syaoran arregalou os olhos, vendo que Vento havia sido libertada por Sakura, provavelmente, para aprisionar o kyonshi, mas, diferente do que foi ordenado pela sua mestra, a carta tomou sua forma original, envolveu o corpo do kyonshi e continuou a girar de forma louca e violenta, formando um redemoinho que começava a engolir tudo.

'Sakura!' Ele gritou pela namorada, que estava tão assustada quanto ele, vendo o tornado se formar na frente dos dois.

O redemoinho aumentou, arrancando algumas árvores mais fracas, Sakura pegou Seiya pelo braço e o puxou para protegê-lo.

'É Vento?!' Syaoran perguntou para Sakura que acenou que sim.

'Não estou conseguindo controlá-la.' A feiticeira informou assustada.

'Isso não é possível.' Ele falou nervoso.

Afastaram-se do local, observando o tornado girar e carregar tudo que podia. Estava incontrolável.

 ** _To the floor to the floor_**

 _Para o chão, para o chão_

 ** _Hit the redline_**

 _Acerte a linha vermelha_

 ** _Flying high flying high_**

 _Voe alto, voe alto_

 ** _At the speed of light_**

 _Na velocidade da luz_

'Vai em direção àquelas casas.' Sakura falou nervosa, apontando para as casas perto do campus universitário.

'Você tem que pará-la.'

'Não estou conseguindo!' A feiticeira respondeu, gritando para o namorado. 'Ela não me obedece!' Ela arregalou os olhos vendo a aura do namorado intensa e depois observou o pequeno tornado que Vento fazia. Franziu a testa. Syaoran estava controlando a carta? Tinha alguma coisa errada. Ela foi até o namorado e segurou seus braços. 'Você precisa se acalmar.'

 ** _For the love for the life for the fight_**

 _Por amor, pela luz, para a luta_

 ** _Cause I'm back back back from the dead tonight_**

 _Porque eu voltei, voltei, voltei da morte esta noite_

'Eu?!' Ele perguntou para ela, sem entender.

'Sim! Fica frio!' Sakura gritou para ele. 'Eu vou tentar desviá-la para o lago. Mas você precisa ficar frio!'

A feiticeira invocou Alada e foi até o tornado, parando em frente às casas. Pegou Tempestade e, apertando a carta nas suas mãos, fechou os olhos. Tinha que elevar sua aura para se sobrepor à de Syaoran. Alguma coisa estava fazendo as cartas saírem do seu controle e ela já começava a desconfiar do que poderia ser.

'Tempestade!' Ela gritou, explodindo sua magia. Outro tornado se formou e se chocou com Vento.

Ela pediu para sua Tempestade girar ao contrário de Vento anulando assim o poder de destruição da carta. Sentiu que teve que usar mais magia do que as Cartas normalmente exigiam dela. Percebeu que estava impondo sua vontade sobre as cartas como fazia quando era obrigada a aprisioná-las e depois transformá-las em cartas Sakura.

As duas cartas voltaram à forma de lâminas mágicas e a feiticeira as pegou. Observou Vento na sua mão, estranhando o comportamento dela. Olhou para o namorado que ainda estava olhando para tudo atordoado.

O kyonshi havia caído no lago assim como algumas árvores, bancos e postes que foram arrancados pelo poder de Vento. No entanto, logo, ele emergiu das águas agitadas e caminhou em direção a jovem. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha olhando para a figura do namorado naquele estado. Fechou os olhos com força e pegou uma carta. Não tinha outra saída. Aquilo não era o namorado. Aquilo não era seu amado Syaoran. Ela não gostaria de usar esta carta, mas não tinha outro jeito.

 ** _Break the skin_**

 _Rompendo a pele_

 ** _You spread like poison_**

 _Espalhou-se como veneno_

'Névoa!' Falou, jogando a carta para cima e vendo a névoa esverdeada envolver o kyonshi.

A feiticeira sentiu o coração bater de forma descompassada e os olhos arderem vendo a figura ficar imóvel como uma estátua. Tentou engolir o bolo que estava na sua garganta e ele desceu arrastado. A criatura foi, aos poucos, desintegrando-se até restar apenas o pó que era levado pelo vento. Fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas finalmente saírem de seus olhos. Era uma parte de Syaoran que virara pó.

 ** _Dying slow under your attack_**

 _Morrendo lentamente enquanto você ataca_

Lembrou-se de quando foi ao cemitério com Yelan, até a lápide do rapaz. Caiu de joelhos no chão. Não soube se foi por ter explodido com sua magia ou se, simplesmente, sentia seu peito doer pelo que tinha acabado de fazer.

Syaoran ainda ficou um tempo observando o vento levar o que restava de seu corpo. Agora tudo era pó. Olhou para suas mãos, questionando o que ele realmente era. No que havia se tornado. Desviou os olhos, observando o corpo da namorada ainda de joelhos, chorando. Ela sentiu quando teve que usar a carta no corpo dele. Talvez porque ela soubesse que aquele kyonshi era o que ainda havia de humano dele. E agora não existia mais nada.

E se ele se transformasse num demônio de verdade? E se ele fosse um demônio de verdade? O que ela faria? Ela teria que… Desviou os olhos da jovem e olhou para onde o kyonshi havia desaparecido na frente de seus olhos. Por mais que soubesse que aquele boneco não era ele, não teve como não pensar que, agora, não existia mais nada de si. Balançou a cabeça de leve e passou as mãos no cabelo. Precisava de um tempo. Precisava pensar no que ele realmente era agora. Deu um passo para trás, ainda observando Sakura e abaixou os olhos. Engoliu em seco e virou-se. Precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Sakura levantou os olhos, observando o rapaz se afastar. Secou as lágrimas com as mãos e levantou-se. Ainda sentia o peito dolorido. Seiya conseguiu lhe dar um golpe bem fundo. Cerrou os olhos no namorado sumindo da sua vista. Um golpe forte demais nos dois com aquela loucura toda.

'Sakura!' Ela ouviu a voz de Eriol que se aproximou dela devagar. Parou ao lado dela, fitando-a de forma interrogativa. 'O que aconteceu?' Ele reparou nas marcas de lágrimas no rosto da jovem.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios, tentando não chorar novamente. 'Foi horrível.' Ela falou antes de se jogar nos braços do rapaz que a envolveu de forma carinhosa.

Ele tinha sentido a presença da feiticeira aumentar, assim como a de Syaoran. Depois avistou o tornado, na verdade os dois tornados que desapareceram. Olhou em torno ainda com a jovem em seus braços, apertando sua cintura enquanto ela tentava se recompor. Avistou um vulto se levantando e caminhando em direção a eles. O jovem franziu a testa, encarando-o. Não o conhecia.

'Outro homem, Sakura? Você realmente é uma vadia.' A feiticeira reconheceu a voz de Yanamoto, mas ela estava diferente, envelhecida.

'Quem é você?' Eriol perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Sakura afastou-se de Eriol e encarou Seiya que a olhava com raiva. Ele estava com aparência de mais de 50 anos. Ela o avisara, no final, ao destruir o kyonshi de Syaoran, tinha salvado a vida dele.

'Você é louco, Yanamoto.' Repetiu novamente. 'Veja o que fez consigo mesmo.'

'Você é que fez isso comigo!' Ele gritou.

'Não. Eu salvei você! Se continuasse a dar sua energia para aquele kyonshi você estaria morto!' Ela o encarou.

'Você… Vocês todos vão me pagar.' Seiya falou, encarando os dois, antes de rodar sobre os calcanhares e se afastar.

Sakura acompanhou Seiya desaparecer na penumbra da noite. Voltou-se para Eriol e suspirou fundo.

'Acho que seria melhor você conversar com Syaoran.' Ela falou para ele. Eriol sentiu a voz dela chateada.

'O que aconteceu, Sakura?'

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu não sei direito.'

'O que foram aqueles dois tornados que eu vi?' Eriol insistiu.

'Vento e Tempestade.' Ela respondeu. 'Mas isso não é hora. Depois tentamos entender o que aconteceu. Estou mais preocupada com Syaoran.' Ela percebeu o rosto interrogativo do mago para ela. Precisaria explicar, mas não tinha forças para narrar aquele episódio dolorido. 'Eriol… Ajude-me a encontrar Syaoran. Ele não está bem.'

'Você não está bem!' O mago quase gritou, segurando-a pelos braços. 'Você está esgotada. Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui? Onde Li se meteu?'

'Acho que ele foi colocar a cabeça no lugar.' Ela respondeu. 'Pena que sempre faz isso sozinho.'

* * *

Syaoran corria pela cidade, abaixou-se para pegar impulso e saltou por cima das latas de lixo, depois pelo muro, alcançando o telhado de uma casa menor e logo em seguida um prédio alto. Observou a cidade de Tomoeda por cima. As luzes piscavam. A imensa lua cheia estava acima da cabeça dele. Passou uma das mãos no rosto e depois os dedos pelos cabelos suados. No que havia se tornado? O que ele era realmente?

 ** _How it feels_**

 _Como se sente_

 ** _To be the broken_**

 _Ao ser o quebrado_

'Nada.' Respondeu confuso.

Nunca tinha se questionado sobre como tinha retornado do mundo das trevas. No mundo da magia, nem todas as respostas são tão claras quanto ele gostaria. O problema era que, constatar como ficou o seu corpo depois que deixou a terra, tornava mais evidente que não era mais a mesma pessoa de antes de morrer.

'Que confusão…' Soltou irritado. Voltou-se novamente, continuando a correr, não sabendo exatamente para onde ia, só queria tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem e não conseguiria fazer isso parado.

 ** _You took a piece now I'm biting back_**

 _Você pegou um pedaço agora estou mordendo de volta_

Sakura tinha pedido para ele ficar frio. Ela estava desconfiada de alguma coisa. A feiticeira não era tola como ele supunha quando eram crianças. Sakura podia ser distraída quando o assunto eram sentimentos, mas sempre teve sensibilidade ímpar para detectar magia. Ele sempre a ajudava, mas era uma questão de escolha dele. A feiticeira saberia decidir qual Carta usar, talvez levasse um pouco mais de tempo, mas ela daria um jeito em tudo no final.

Corria pelo bosque de Tomoeda agora. Estava escuro e deserto àquela hora da noite.

" _Só que, ao ir para lá, se conseguir voltar, não terá mais a natureza humana. Será um demônio_." Ele lembrou-se das palavras de Gabriel, explicando-lhe o que aconteceria. Estava ciente dos riscos. " _Seu pior inimigo será você mesmo se ajustando a sua nova natureza._ "

 ** _Enemies clawing at my eyes I_**

 _Inimigos arranhando meus olhos, eu_

Pensando friamente, o que realmente Gabriel quis dizer com isso? Ele disse que daria conta, mas começava a pensar que vacilaria. Ver aquele kyonshi foi penoso demais. Observar Sakura destruindo-o com sua magia também não foi legal. Mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha outra escolha, fora dolorido demais.

Começou a socar uma árvore para tentar descontar a raiva que crescia dentro dele. E se ele enlouquecesse, o que ela teria que fazer? Soco. Ele não era mais o guardião, ele era agora o que os dois sempre perseguiram para eliminar. Chute alto. Soco. Para proteger as pessoas de coisas como ele. Soco. Soco. Chute.

 ** _Scratch and bleed just to stay alive yeah_**

 _Me machuco e sangro apenas para permanecer vivo, sim_

Materializou sua espada e cortou a grande árvore ao meio. Girou a arma em volta do corpo e acertou mais duas que estavam por perto. Inferno! Tinha tanta raiva dentro dele que não conseguia nem se controlar. Raiva por tudo que tinha passado, por tudo que não pôde decidir por si mesmo.

Cravou a espada no chão e soltou vários palavrões. Como é que ele poderia pensar em ficar com a feiticeira se ele não era mais humano? Ele nem sabia o que era de verdade. Será que ele envelheceria? Seria capaz de ter filhos? Seria capaz de ter uma vida normal com a mestra das cartas?

 ** _The zombies come out at night_**

 _Os zumbis vêm esta noite_

Franziu a testa, observando uma criatura se aproximando dele. Puxou a espada percebendo a presença mágica. Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha reconhecendo a figura de uma carta Sakura, mas tinha algo diferente nela. A presença dela oscilava entre uma carta Sakura e uma outra coisa.

'Mas que diabos está fazendo aqui?!' Ele perguntou, encarando Luta quando ela parou a sua frente.

 ** _They'll never catch me they'll never catch me_**

 _Eles nunca vão me pegar,eles nunca vão me pegar_

Luta deu um passo a frente, encarando o rapaz e se colocando em posição de batalha. Syaoran não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Por que a carta estava ali? Onde estaria Sakura? Será que ela havia ordenado que viesse até ele?

 ** _Take down for the count don't you dare count me out_**

 _Pare a contagem, não se atreva a não contar comigo_

Não teve tempo para pensar nas respostas, pois viu Luta vindo em sua direção para atacá-lo. Arregalou os olhos e desviou do primeiro golpe por pouco, mas mal teve tempo para preparar um contra-ataque. A Carta veio para cima dele, tentando dar uma voadora, ele deu um passo para trás, e ela tentou atacá-lo em seguida com um chute alto, deu uma volta no corpo tentando atingi-lo com um chute giratório, ele desviou e ela se abaixou tentando dar uma rasteira nele.

Li desviava da sequência rápida de golpes, dando alguns passos para trás, protegendo-se com os braços e pulando para evitar ter as pernas atingidas. A carta estava mais rápida e também bem mais violenta que o normal nos ataques, não deixando espaço para ele contra-atacar, apenas se defendia como podia.

 ** _Never break never bow never beg, not a doubt_**

 _Nunca quebre, nunca ceda, nunca implore, não duvide_

Li bateu as costas numa árvore e quase foi atingido pelo punho potente de Luta que desferiu um soco com tudo, quebrando a árvore.

'O que você está fazendo? Onde está Sakura?' Li perguntou novamente irritado e, como antes, não obteve resposta.

 ** _The zombies come out at night_**

 _Os zumbis vêm esta noite_

A Carta voltou a golpeá-lo com tudo. Achou que já era demais e começou a reagir em vez de apenas se defender. Estava tentando encontrar a aura da namorada, mas não conseguia. Estava irritado demais com as coisas que aconteceram e agora com a carta atacando-o, conseguiria eliminar a raiva que sentia por todo seu corpo. Começou a lutar para valer.

Trocaram socos, chutes e voadoras. Golpes baixos e golpes altos destruindo tudo que estivesse no caminho dos dois. Syaoran conseguiu atingir a carta que recuou alguns passos, mas voltou a atacá-lo, logo em seguida. Quanto mais lutavam um contra o outro, mais rápidos e fortes se tornavam. Syaoran foi atingido no rosto e caiu no chão, com o impacto do golpe, usou os braços dando um impulso nas pernas, golpeando Luta e arremessando-a longe.

 ** _They'll never catch me_**

 _Eles nunca vão me pegar_

Ela bateu numa árvore, mas usou o impacto, pegando impulso e saltou em direção ao rapaz, pronta para golpeá-lo com uma joelhada, que foi impedida pelos braços dele. Aproveitando que ela estava com uma perna só no chão, Syaoran golpeou-a, fazendo-a cair. Ela girou o corpo acertando-o agora nas pernas. Ele rolou, evitando novamente ser atingido e levantou-se, já impedindo um novo ataque furioso da carta. Desviou, novamente, girou o corpo e, aproveitando a força da inércia, deu um golpe com as costas da mão. A carta cambaleou, mas voltou a atacá-lo.

O rapaz sentia o corpo dolorido, tinha sido atingido várias vezes, mas sorriu de lado. No fundo estava gostando de lutar. De alguma forma, aquela luta tinha desviado suas atenções do que o perturbava tanto.

 ** _They'll never catch me_**

 _Eles nunca vão me pegar_

De repente, Luta parou, observando-o. Ele estava com a respiração ofegante, mas ainda estava pronto para voltar à luta. Ela virou-se para o lado e observou sua mestra se aproximando devagar. Sakura franziu a testa, observando os dois. Eriol estava logo atrás dela, também olhando assustado para a forma original da carta.

'Não é a energia de uma carta Sakura!' O mago falou, verificando a diferença da presença do ser mágico. 'Tenha cuidado!' Alertou para sua sucessora.

Sakura ainda fitava a carta, tentando entender o porquê a presença dela estava oscilante. Levantou o báculo. 'Volte à forma humilde que merece!' Ela ordenou, mas não foi obedecida.

'Eu lhe disse que não é uma carta Sakura!' Eriol repetiu.

'É, sim!' A Feiticeira falou, parando em frente a carta e a encarando. A presença dela estava diferente, mas ela reconhecia sua carta. Levantou novamente o báculo e a encarou.

'Sakura…' Syaoran chamou a namorada que não o ouviu.

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Havia se concentrado para tentar identificar onde estava Syaoran e se assustou quando sentiu uma presença mágica diferente perto do namorado. Mas agora entendia, Luta a guiara para que chegasse até ele. O como e o porquê ela não sabia ainda, mas reconhecia suas amigas e, principalmente, conseguia reconhecer que elas estavam diferentes por algum motivo.

Como uma mãe de adolescentes, ela novamente teria que impor sua magia para fazer com que a obedecessem e para que sua vontade se sobrepusesse às manifestações autônomas das Cartas.

Sakura apertou o báculo com as mãos e fechou os olhos. Explodindo sua presença mágica. 'Volte à forma humilde que merece!'

A aura da feiticeira aumentou de forma estupenda e a carta foi pega de surpresa pela energia de sua mestra. Apesar de lutar, inicialmente, para evitar voltar a ser uma lâmina mágica, acabou se tornando uma e pousou nas mãos de sua mestra.

Sakura mal sentiu as pernas. Acabou de joelhos com as mãos a sua frente para evitar cair totalmente ao chão. Tinha usado bastante magia de uma só vez, mas, principalmente, estava esgotada psicologicamente com os eventos da noite.

Syaoran se aproximou dela, abaixando-se a sua frente e segurando os ombros da feiticeira. 'Você está bem?'

Ela respirava com dificuldade. Estava realmente cansada. Fechou os olhos. 'As cartas…' Ela sussurrou.

'O que tem elas, Sakura?' Ele perguntou.

Ela não conseguiu responder, acabou caindo sem os sentidos a frente do rapaz que a pegou antes de bater no chão. 'Sakura!' Ele ainda a chamou, mas ela não respondeu. Eriol se aproximou, observando o rapaz pegar a namorada nos braços.

'O que está acontecendo aqui, Hiiraguizawa?' Ele perguntou, fitando o rapaz com o rosto duro.

'Eu é que pergunto!' Eriol respondeu com uma outra pergunta. 'O que está acontecendo com vocês dois e as cartas?'

Syaoran apertou a namorada nos braços. Verdade era que lutar contra a carta de Sakura o ajudara a descontar a raiva e colocar a cabeça no lugar, mas não entendeu o porquê dela ter aparecido para ele e, principalmente, o porquê dela se recusar a obedecer de imediato sua mestra.

Eriol deu um passo à frente e fitou Sakura nos braços de Li. 'Ela está esgotada. Precisa descansar para se recuperar.'

'Vamos para casa.' Syaoran falou, começando a caminhar em direção a casa deles.

Eriol foi logo atrás, tinha que tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, pois suas suspeitas sobre o possível descontrole das cartas poderia levá-lo a conclusões muito perigosas.

* * *

Tomoyo olhava para a amiga ainda adormecida. Syaoran tinha chegado em casa com ela desacordada nos braços. O rapaz estava com vários ferimentos no corpo, mas informara à jovem que estava bem. Eram só ferimentos superficiais. Eriol vinha com ele.

Ela tinha combinado com a amiga de se encontrarem aquela noite para discutirem os preparativos para a despedida do inglês, mas não chegavam nunca em casa. Estava morta de preocupação quando os viu chegar.

'Isso parece que nunca vai terminar….' A jovem deixou sair de seus lábios.

'Parece que não, Tomoyo.' Ela ouviu a voz de Eriol vindo da porta do quarto onde estava.

A jovem se virou para ele. 'E Syaoran?'

'Está tomando banho.'

'Ele estava muito machucado.'

Eriol confirmou com a cabeça. 'Mas parece que está melhor. Recusou-se a ir ao hospital.'

Tomoyo passou a mão no rosto da jovem e se levantou. Parou em frente a Eriol. 'Agora você me conte o que houve.'

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu não sei. Estou aqui justamente esperando para eles me explicarem.'

'Eu vou tentar falar com Syaoran' Ela falou. 'Tentar colocá-lo, novamente, contra a parede para ver se fala alguma coisa.'

'Como sempre…'

'Sim… Syaoran tem muita dificuldade de falar o que sente. Desde criança.'

Ele sorriu para ela. 'E você sabe exatamente como arrancar as coisas dele, não?'

Tomoyo franziu a testa. 'O que você quer dizer com isto?'

Ele inclinou o rosto a frente e fitou a jovem. 'Você, no fundo, é igual a mim.'

'Do que você está falando?'

Eriol se afastou dela e começou a descer as escadas para a sala. Tomoyo foi atrás dele. 'Hei! Do que você está falando, Eriol?'

Ele não respondeu. Tinha se arrependido de insinuar algo para a morena. Ele estava chateado com ela porque vinha passando o tempo todo com Kurogane desde que voltaram da China. Se ela amava Sakura por que continuava a dar esperanças para o rapaz? Seria mais honesto simplesmente dar um fora nele. Isso não era justo.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça de leve, quem era ele para determinar o que era certo ou errado? Por que estaria se sentindo incomodado pelo que a amiga de infância estava fazendo da vida dela? Sentiu quando a jovem segurou seu braço com força, obrigando-o a parar e encará-la novamente.

'Você não me respondeu.'

'Eu não tenho todas as respostas.'

'Então não faça comentários do que não entende. O que você quis insinuar entre eu e Syaoran?'

'Eu não quis insinuar nada. Eu simplesmente falei que você sempre soube pressioná-lo para arrancar dele a verdade.'

'Syaoran é um rapaz muito gentil e foi um menino muito bom.'

'Ah, sim… Ele é o herói e eu!' Falou apontando para si. 'Eu sou o vilão.'

'Hei?! O que está acontecendo com você?' A jovem perguntou, soltando-o.

'Nada!' Ele falou irritado. Estava desviando o assunto do seu principal motivo de sua irritação.

'Você está fugindo da resposta.' Tomoyo falou de forma firme. 'O que está acontecendo com você?' Repetiu devagar.

'Vocês não precisam mais de mim. Eu vou voltar para a Inglaterra.'

'Sakura e Syaoran sempre vão precisar de você, Eriol.' Ela falou, colocando uma mão no ombro do rapaz. 'Foi você quem os uniu. Mesmo que com uma ideia errada no começo, foi justamente o que você fez que resultou nos sentimentos de um pelo outro.'

Eriol pousou sua mão em cima da mão da jovem. 'Eu… Eu realmente não tenho tanta certeza disso.'

'Pois tenha a certeza.'

Ele suspirou. 'Onde está aquele seu amigo que vive me encarando?' Finalmente perguntou o que queria.

'Yuo?' Ela perguntou, sentindo o total desvio do assunto.

'Yuo? Já se tratam pelo primeiro nome?'

'Assim como trato você e Syaoran pelo primeiro nome!' Falou irritada.

O rapaz sorriu de maneira zombeteira. 'E ele não está aqui ao seu lado, por quê?'

'Ora, acho que está estudando a esta hora.' Ela olhou o relógio de parede. 'Ah, não! Hoje ele tinha treino de basquete.'

'Você sabe tudo dele, não é?' Perguntou, recriminando-se logo em seguida. A jovem o encarou com o rosto interrogativo. 'Desculpe-me pelo comentário. Estou apenas… Nervoso com a situação de Sakura e Li.' Deu como desculpa.

'E onde está sua esposa agora, Eriol?' Tomoyo perguntou com o rosto sério para o rapaz que arregalou os olhos.

'Está em Londres, claro!' Respondeu com tom irônico.

Tomoyo parou a frente dele, encarando-o. 'Está na hora de você saber mais sobre sua esposa do que apenas em que cidade do mundo ela está, não acha?'

Eriol trincou os dentes. Ela estava certa. Tomoyo sempre estava certa. Estava na hora de voltar para casa, para sua vida pacata de antes. O problema é que não queria. Queria permanecer no Japão. Estava preocupado com Sakura e Syaoran. Preocupado com as Cartas, preocupado com o que o Círculo queria com sua sucessora. Também estava preocupado com Tomoyo... Mas por quê?

'Acho que você está certa.'

'Sim. Eu estou. Agora coloque sua cabeça no lugar. Você não é assim.' Ela falou com a voz firme.

O rapaz tentou relaxar. 'Estou tentando.'

'O seu problema, Eriol, é que você não suporta saber que não tem as coisas sob o seu controle. Você acha que pode prever tudo, como Clow, mas não entende que até mesmo Clow errou suas previsões. Olha só a confusão em que estamos justamente porque ele achou que tinha todas as respostas!'

Ele desviou os olhos da morena. 'Não gosto dessa incerteza.' Falou com sinceridade. 'Não gosto de não saber o que está acontecendo. Principalmente comigo mesmo.'

'Pois está na hora de colocar a sua cabeça no lugar para poder ajudar seus amigos. Sua sucessora e seu descendente.'

'Eu não sou Clow!' Ele falou entre os dentes.

'Você foi Clow. Então, se tem alguém que pode ter as respostas, mesmo que interpretadas erradas inicialmente, é você.'

'Eu não sei nem o que se passa comigo.' Ele sussurrou, afastando-se da jovem que pegou seu rosto com as mãos, forçando-o a olhar para ela. Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar e o coração bater de forma descontrolada com o toque suave da morena.

'Você precisa colocar a cabeça no lugar, Eriol. Você precisa orientar os dois.'

Contemplaram-se de forma profunda. Eriol levantou as mãos, segurando as de Tomoyo, que estavam sobre seu rosto. Engoliu em seco e desceu os olhos, fitando os lábios rosados e pequeninos da amiga de infância. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Inclinou-se para frente e sentiu que Tomoyo se afastaria, mas segurou as mãos dela, evitando que ela as tirasse de seu rosto.

A jovem arregalou os olhos, observando a aproximação do amigo. Realmente tentou se afastar dele, mas ele segurou suas mãos de forma tão firme. Sentiu o coraçãozinho começar a bater de forma descontrolada. Abriu os lábios sem querer e os sentiu secos.

'Tomoyo!' Eles ouviram a voz de Syaoran, chamando a amiga. Afastaram-se com um pulo e observaram o rapaz encarando-os de forma séria. Tomoyo desviou os olhos para qualquer canto da sala que não fosse Li ou Eriol.

Syaoran observou o completo desconcerto dos amigos de infância. Não era bobo como quando menino. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa ali e resolveu intervir pela amiga. Eriol era um homem casado. Isso não estava certo.

O chinês estava com o rosto duro, encarando Eriol que também estava se sentindo perdido pelo que quase acontecera e sentindo-se incrivelmente sem graça por ter sido pego em flagrante por Syaoran. Sentiu o olhar de desaprovação dele e detestou isso.

Li parou perto de Tomoyo, mas ainda encarava Eriol. 'Melhor ficar com Sakura, Tomoyo. Ela deve acordar daqui a pouco.' Ele falou e viu a amiga concordar com a cabeça antes de subir as escadas em direção ao quarto. 'Acho que seria melhor a gente falar com Yue e Kerberus, não acha?'

O mago deu de ombros. 'Acho que sim.'

O rapaz parou a frente dele. 'Olha… Não vou me meter na sua vida, mas um homem não fica em cima do muro.'

Eriol encarou o rapaz. 'Do que você está falando?'

'Não sou mais um garoto, Hiiraguizawa. Então não me trate como um idiota. E não confunda as outras pessoas. Decida o que você quer primeiro, antes de envolver os outros.'

'Não sei do que está falando.' Ele falou irritado e se afastando do rapaz.

'Sabe, sim. Você não tem mais idade para ficar fazendo confusão na vida alheia e se divertindo com isso. Entendeu?'

Ele tinha entendido. Encararam-se por alguns segundos antes do chinês decidir ligar para Touya e chamar os guardiões de Sakura. Tinham que tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com as cartas e, talvez, Kerberus e Yue pudessem ajudá-los, já que, pelo jeito, Eriol estava com problemas humanos demais na cabeça.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:** Back From The Dead (Voltei da Morte) by Skillet_

 ** _Notas da Autora:_**

 _Mais um capítulo atualizado. Acho que já deu para perceber qual é a situação das Cartas agora, não? Agora como Sakura e Syaoran vão contornar esta situação com as cartas rebeldes e o que mais elas aprontarão na cidade de Tomoeda… próximos capítulos!_

 _Mas também vamos ver como os problemas mundanos se resolverão. Eriol é casado, está balançado por Tomoyo que está agora na ponta de um triângulo… quadrilátero amoroso! Que confusão na vida da morena!_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão deixando Reviews e comentários!_

 _Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando esta loooooonga história._

 ** _Notas da Colaboradora:_**

 _Eriol cafajeste! Onde já se viu? Avançar sobre a moça daquele jeito, sendo um homem casado… Coisa muito, muito feia, Senhor Hiiraguizawa! Devia ter tirado fotos para mandar para Kaho…_

 _Okay, então… acho que já deu para entender, mais ou menos, o que está acontecendo, não? Toda vez que Syaoran se irrita, as Cartas se rebelam… Será que é isso mesmo? Só o que faltava agora é Sakura ter que voltar a capturar as cartas… ou ter que tomar alguma medida mais severa… Vamos ver a que conclusão eles chegarão depois dessa reunião extraordinária._

 _Agora, quanto ao Yanamoto… ele passou do nível "parafuso solto" e se tornou à própria definição de "trem descarrilhado". Bem que a Sakura o advertiu, antes mesmo dela ir para China, a manter-se fora desse assunto. A não se envolver no mundo da magia. Mas o destrambelhado inconsequente e mentecapto não ouviu. Agora está sofrendo as consequências, mas ele agradeceu porque a Sakura salvou a vida dele? Nãããão! Saiu jurando vingança… É o cúmulo do egocentrismo, mesmo, viu…_

 _Eu só sei que ele conseguiu machucar mais a Sakura com essa loucura toda do que com qualquer outra coisa que ele pudesse fazer. Justo em um momento tão delicado na vida dos dois, com S &S se adaptando à essa nova rotina, novas naturezas e novas presenças. Espero que eles conversem a respeito, porque senão… não há relacionamento que sobreviva…_

 _Até o próximo capítulo!_

 ** _Notas da Revisora:_**

 _Eu gostei tanto desse finalzinho com Eriol e Tomoyo... Eles dois são tão bonitinhos juntos, que me desculpem quem shippa Tomoyo com outra pessoa, mas eu simplesmente adoro Eriol/Tomoyo... Sempre gostei. E vai ser legal esse trio que a Kath está fazendo, a Tomoyo merece ficar perdida e ter todas as emoções de um (ou dois) romances, não só ela amar, ser amada também. Manda ver Kath._

 _UAU... Que luta de Luta e Syaoran... Eu sempre gostei dessa carta, mas eu sou suspeita adoro uma boa luta. (credo, quanta luta, mas vcs entenderam)_

 _Curiosa para saber o que vem por aí..._

 _Bjs povo_

 _(tá tão corrido)_


	25. O Círculo

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 25**

 **O Círculo**

Touya caminhava devagar pela cidade. Tinha comprado algumas coisas para a loja de informática que tinha com Yukito. Por causa do último terremoto tinham perdido várias mercadorias. Estava preocupado com a irmã. Sabia que aquele tremor tinha a ver com magia e, apesar de Yue não confirmar de jeito nenhum, conhecia muito bem Yukito para descobrir quando ele estava mentindo. Era estranho gostar apenas de uma parte de uma pessoa.

E ainda tinha Clow na história toda. Ontem, quando encontrou com o rapaz novamente na casa da irmã, ficaram discutindo o que tinha acontecido para a jovem feiticeira ter dificuldade de controlar novamente as cartas.

Sakura ficou dormindo direto. Dava para ver que o namorado da irmã estava bem preocupado com ela. Estava bem caladão e apenas fazia perguntas para Kerberus e para Yue. Parecia estar brigado com a reencarnação do mago Clow. Bem, tinha isso em comum com o chinês; também não conseguia engolir o rapaz. Para ele, Clow era um psicopata doido que tinha envolvido sua irmãzinha numa teia de confusões e manipulações. No final, tinha até que agradecer a intervenção de Syaoran na vida da irmã ou as coisas poderiam ser bem piores.

Estava passando pelo parque do Rei Pinguim quando se deteve por alguns segundos ao ver as crianças brincando. Sorriu e desviou de seu caminho. Atravessou o parque e sentou-se num dos bancos de madeira. Tinha tempo para ficar alguns minutos descansando e observando a algazarra da criançada. Sorriu de leve.

Sentiu quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Virou-se e arregalou os olhos fitando sua irmã.

'Sakura?'

A jovem balançou a cabeça, negando. Ele sorriu de lado. Já sabia quem era. 'Faz muito tempo que a gente não se vê, não é?' Touya falou, voltando a observar as crianças.

'Sim…' Ela respondeu de forma tímida.

'Sabe, não gosto quando você está na forma dela.' Ele falou. 'Já falei isso para você.'

Ela fechou os olhos e assumiu a aparência de uma jovem de cabelos longos e vestindo um quimono tradicional. As crianças estavam tão entretidas com a brincadeira que não repararam em nada.

Ele voltou-se para ela e sorriu. 'Você está usando as fitas nos cabelos.'

A carta sentiu o rosto corar. 'Nunca mais as tirei.'

'Que bom que gostou. Ficaram muito bem em você.'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

'Sabe o que é…' Ela começou a falar, sentia-se extremamente tímida e um pouco envergonhada, também, por ter se manifestado sem a autorização de sua mestra. Mas ela estava com saudades demais de Touya. 'Bem… Eu queria… É que eu…'

'Sabe… Eu não sei o seu nome.' Ele falou de repente.

Ela sorriu. 'Kagami.' Respondeu.

'Sim… Kagami. Nada mais óbvio, não é?' Ele falou, sorrindo de leve.

'Acho que sim.' Ela respondeu, apertando as roupas sobre os joelhos. Sentiu quando a mão de Touya segurou a sua e arregalou os olhos. Era maravilhoso se sentir tocada.

'Preciso que me ajude a entender o que está acontecendo com Sakura.'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

'Sakura está em apuros novamente, não é?'

Kagami voltou-se para o rapaz e sorriu. 'Não… Ela está bem com o mestre. Está muito feliz.'

Touya franziu a testa. 'Ela é apaixonada por ele.'

'Eles são apaixonados um pelo outro.' Ela o corrigiu. 'A ligação dos dois é muito mais complexa do que nós entendemos.'

Touya apertou a mão dela de leve. 'Como assim?'

'Somos seres independentes. Quando fomos aprisionados nas Cartas, Clow modificou nossa origem, limitou nossos poderes e nossa existência... E, de certa forma, também limitou nossas personalidades.' Kagami suspirou, pesadamente. 'Quando sua irmã nos transformou em cartas Sakura, ela nos cedeu mais liberdade. Ela nos trata como verdadeiras amigas. Somos muito gratas a ela por nos ver desta maneira. E, justamente por isso, sabemos o que se passa pelo coração dela. Ela e ele são como um ser apenas. É algo muito bonito e que nos toca de forma muito profunda. Por isso, seguimos os dois.'

'E porque vocês não a estão obedecendo agora?'

'Nós a obedecemos, porém…' Kagami se calou por um momento. Levantou a mão livre e tocou o rosto do rapaz com ternura. 'A presença nova do mestre nos faz sentir mais livres.'

'De Syaoran?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'A presença dele está muito mais próxima à nossa presença original. Ele agora é como se fosse um de nós. E isso nos fortalece. Antes a magia dele era diretamente ligada aos elementos da natureza, no entanto, ele sempre teve a presença elementar das trevas.'

'Como assim?' Touya perguntou, franzindo a testa.

'Quando Sakura era uma menina, ainda em desenvolvimento de sua magia, ela precisava usar o báculo, que é a metade de uma relíquia que foi corrompida com a energia das trevas, para nos manipular.'

'Isso é verdade.' Ele ponderou.

'Syaoran Li sempre usou sua própria espada para isso porque, mesmo sua presença original, era baseada nos princípios das trevas.'

Touya franziu a testa, isso era uma outra verdade.

Ela suspirou. 'Agora não há mais necessidade deste artifício com o nível de magia dela. Ainda mais por ela ter despertado para o poder do Pilar.'

'Acho que ela não gosta muito desse "cargo".' Ele comentou, lembrando-se bem da reação da irmã ao descobrir isso. 'E muito menos da posição do Li nisso tudo. Apesar de eu achar que, quando ele morreu, ele deixou de ser o guardião, não? Agora que voltou… Nem sei mais o que pensar.'

'Ele voltou com uma energia que está em maior sintonia conosco, pois desenvolveu a magia que antes, de uma forma ou outra, era limitada pelo corpo humano que possuía.'

'Ele é um demônio agora, não é?' Ele perguntou, vendo-a confirmar com a cabeça. 'Assim como vocês eram inicialmente.' Continuou e, novamente, ela apenas assentiu. 'Ele é um perigo para Sakura?' Fez, enfim a pergunta que realmente queria.

'Não!' Ela respondeu, meneando a cabeça com os olhos arregalados.

'Mas é justamente isso que as torna mais desobedientes?'

Ela concordou envergonhada. 'Não é bem desobediência. É liberdade para fazermos agirmos de forma individual. Temos desejos e aspirações, também. Sonhos…' Concluiu a última palavra com um sussurro.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, observando as crianças.

'Ela sabe que você está aqui?'

Kagami respondeu que não com a cabeça e sorriu. 'Eu vim procurá-lo porque estava com saudades.'

'Então veio escondida dela.' Ele falou, sorrindo de leve e viu a jovem encolher os ombros, com as bochechas rosadas. 'Bem… Já que está aqui, quer dar uma volta?'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Levantaram-se e caminharam um ao lado do outro em silêncio pelo parque por vários minutos.

'Sabe… Eu preciso falar uma coisa…' A jovem disse, parando de caminhar e o rapaz parou ao lado dela. 'Eu gostaria que você soubesse o que eu sinto por você. Não sei quando terei outra oportunidade.'

Ele semicerrou os olhos na bela figura ao seu lado. Ela era uma jovem muito bonita. 'Você sabe que isso é impossível.'

'Se nossa mestra está junto com um ser de natureza não-humana… Acho que seria possível.' Ela falou, sorrindo de leve e pegando uma das mãos de Touya. 'Quer dizer, se é possível com eles, talvez…'

'Kagami…' Touya falou com ternura, apertando de leve a mão que ela segurava. 'Eu já tenho uma pessoa importante na minha vida.'

A jovem fechou os olhos e depois os abriu, fitando-o profundamente. Deu um passo à frente até ficar na ponta dos pés e alcançar os lábios do rapaz. Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas para ela tinha sido o que mais almejava. Ela se afastou, soltando a mão dele e sorriu com os olhos brilhantes.

'Obrigada, Touya.' Falou, virando-se e se afastando dele. Uma névoa mágica a envolveu e ela retomou a aparência da irmã.

O rapaz acompanhou o ser mágico se afastando. Sentia-se lisonjeado por saber que ela gostava dele, mas não poderia corresponder aos sentimentos dela.

* * *

Eriol observava a imensa construção a sua frente. Kaho estava ao seu lado assim como a mãe dela. Estavam ali para a reunião do Círculo. Ele estava agitado, nervoso. Sabia que teria que usar de diplomacia para explicar que a sucessora de Clow simplesmente tinha recusado a convocação.

'Tudo vai dar certo, Eriol.' Kaho falou, enlaçando o braço do esposo.

'Assim espero.' Ele falou. Virou-se para a esposa e tentou sorrir, mas estava tenso demais. Além de cansado. Havia chegado do Japão apenas na noite anterior.

'Bem, está na hora.' A senhora Mizuki falou, caminhando em direção à construção imponente de um castelo medieval. Tudo ali emanava magia. Vários tipos de magias.

No hall de entrada, encontraram um rapaz louro de cabelos curtos, despenteados. Assim como eles, trajava roupas formais. Eriol o cumprimentou com um gesto e o rapaz se aproximou.

'Como vai, Eriol?' Ele perguntou, apertando-lhe a mão. 'Senhoras?'

'Estamos bem.' Eriol respondeu, tentando relaxar.

O rapaz ficou um tempo olhando para o amigo. 'Esperávamos que a sucessora de Clow viesse com vocês.'

Kaho sentiu a tensão do marido. Sorriu para o rapaz a frente deles. 'Ela não poderá vir. Logo tudo será esclarecido, Charles.' Respondeu.

O rapaz franziu a testa, não gostando muito da resposta. 'Melhor entrarmos, então. Está quase na hora.'

Atravessaram um extenso corredor e logo chegaram a um imenso salão. Eriol tentou relaxar os músculos do pescoço. Sentiu novamente a pressão da mão de Kaho em seu braço e sorriu para ela. Estava feliz em tê-la, novamente, ao seu lado. Kaho era a perfeita companheira para ele no mundo de magia.

Entraram no salão, notando que todos pararam de falar para fitá-los. Sabia que estavam esperando ver Sakura com ele. Puxou uma das cadeiras e, com um gesto, pediu para a esposa se sentar. Puxou outra para a sogra e sentou-se ao lado de Kaho.

Todos estavam em silêncio agora. O rapaz observou Yelan e outros dois membros do clã Li entrarem no salão. Cumprimentaram-se de forma discreta. Logo depois, observou Jun Tao entrando também. Imaginou que o irmão dela estaria presente desta vez, mas não. Ela estava acompanhada por outras três pessoas. Eriol semicerrou os olhos, observando a energia que envolvia os quatro. Apesar das sutis diferenças nas presenças, eram todos xamãs.

Jun vinha conversando, em japonês, com uma moça de longos cabelos cor de palha, pareciam amigas. A jovem chinesa reteve-se, por alguns segundos, observando Eriol e sorriu de leve, cumprimentando-o de forma discreta, antes de voltar a conversar com a jovem ao seu lado.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' Kaho perguntou para o esposo, tendo notado a quase imperceptível interação.

Eriol respirou fundo. 'A situação com a Sakura saiu um pouco do controle na China. Conto para você mais tarde.' Ele sabia que não seria bom conversarem sobre isso ali.

Ele desviou os olhos para os outros dois xamãs que acompanhavam Jun e sua amiga, mas reconheceu apenas um: Fausto VIII. Mesmo se não tivesse conversado com ele anteriormente, provavelmente o reconheceria, pois era uma figura intimidadora que emanava uma aura densa e fúnebre. Era alto e magro, mas não de forma esguia, mais parecia um esqueleto ambulante; pálido, tinha olheiras permanentes sob os olhos e os lábios arroxeados, denunciando graves problemas circulatórios.

Para surpresa dele, o xamã se aproximou. Movia-se com uma graciosidade invejável. Cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão. Eriol sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Não gostava muito da energia xamânica. Sempre lhe dava aqueles arrepios.

'Como vai, Hiiraguizawa?' Perguntou de forma polida.

'Vou bem, Fausto.' Respondeu.

'Ótimo.' Ele fitou Kaho e Amaterasu, cumprimentando-as também. 'Acho que todos estávamos esperando que trouxesse outra pessoa.' Comentou, curiosamente.

Eriol suspirou, pensando que Sakura, realmente, tinha colocado-o numa enrascada ao recusar-se em comparecer à reunião do Círculo.

'Estávamos esperando-a com bastante interesse.' Eriol ouviu o outro rapaz que entrou com Jun falar. Era um jovem alto, de traços delicados e gentis olhos verdes. Encararam-se por alguns segundos até o rapaz estender a mão para cumprimentá-lo. 'Lyserg Diethel.' Apresentou-se, por fim. 'Esperávamos poder conhecer o Pilar hoje.'

'Eriol Hiiraguizawa.' Falou, apertando a mão do rapaz. O mesmo calafrio incômodo percorreu sua espinha.

O rapaz sorriu de lado. 'Feiticeiros não gostam muito da nossa energia.' Disse, percebendo o sua reação. 'Não o incomodaria tanto caso tivesse se desenvolvido nesse aspecto da magia, também.'

'Não é isso.' Tentou se justificar, mas viu a troca de olhares entre Fausto e Lyserg. Sabia que não os convenceria por nada. Era melhor ficar calado.

'Jun nos falou sobre ela. Estávamos curiosos para conhecê-la.' Lyserg voltou a comentar.

'Sakura…' Eriol começou a falar, mas reteve-se. 'Ela não está ainda preparada para aceitar o poder que tem.'

'Estas coisas acontecem quando algumas regras são quebradas.' Fausto falou, sem passar julgamento. 'Mas…' Ele reteve-se por alguns segundos e voltou-se para trás, observando os outros membros do Círculo, antes de fitar Eriol novamente. 'Se ela se recusou a participar de uma reunião como esta, já mostra que tem uma personalidade bem forte. Isso é tranquilizador.'

Lyserg sorriu de lado. 'Além disso, ela deu uma surra em Ren. Esta realmente foi ótima.'

Kaho arregalou os olhos de leve e voltou-se para o marido, encarando-o de forma interrogativa. O que realmente tinha acontecido na China com Sakura? Fez menção de se levantar para tirar a história a limpo quando sentiu a pressão da mão de sua mãe no braço. Voltou-se para ela e a senhora fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando que deveria perguntar em outra hora. Kaho respirou fundo e guardou a curiosidade para ser sanada depois.

Fausto também tinha no rosto um sorriso irônico. 'Infelizmente não será desta vez que conheceremos a senhorita Kinomoto. Uma pena.'

Lyserg olhou para trás e reparou que estavam chamando a atenção dos outros membros. 'Acho melhor ficarmos com Jun e Anna. Estão nos observando.' O xamã falou e Fausto concordou com um gesto. Lyserg voltou-se para Eriol e cumprimentou-o com a cabeça antes de se afastar dele e das senhoras, acompanhado por Fausto.

Eriol os observou cruzando o grande salão e indo ao encontro das duas mulheres com muita altivez e segurança.

'Eles me dão arrepios.' Kaho sussurrou, observando-os.

Amaterasu observava-os também. 'São apenas energias diferentes. Touya Kinomoto tinha esta mesma presença.'

Kaho confirmou com a cabeça. 'Sim. Ainda bem que ele nunca a desenvolveu.'

'Mesmo que tivesse, sempre foi uma escolha dele.' A senhora falou, vendo a filha assentir.

A senhora Mizuki deu-se conta que Sakura tinha próximos a ela, alguém tanto com energia das naturezas, isto é, o Guardião, como alguém com energia sobrenatural: o irmão. Achou interessante constatar isso apenas agora, ao observar os xamãs. Olhou de esguelha para o genro. Ele também possuía aquele mesmo dom; apenas havia se tornado resistente em desenvolvê-lo. Pelo jeito, fantasmas ainda tinham o estigma de serem temidos por todos.

A senhora voltou a fitar os xamãs. Era realmente interessante a constatação de Sakura ter nascido com o dom da magia e Touya com o dom dos xamãs, sendo os dois irmãos. Olhou novamente para Eriol. Possivelmente, Clow foi um feiticeiro com habilidades xamânicas também.

A origem do poder do Pilar ainda era um mistério. Havia várias teorias sobre isso, mas talvez houvesse mais segredos do passado a serem desvendados. E, possivelmente, os xamãs poderiam ter algumas respostas. Soltou um suspiro cansado. Era melhor nem pensar nisto, arrancar alguma informação deles era quase impossível.

O salão estava em silêncio, a espera do início da sessão. Um grande relógio deu as doze badaladas, informando que era meia noite. E um senhor se levantou. Falou algumas palavras e uma aura dourada iluminou todos os membros do salão. Aquela magia servia para que todos pudessem se entender, sem a barreira do idioma. Havia, afinal, magos do mundo inteiro naquele salão.

Eriol estava tenso. Varreu os olhos pelo grande salão. Nunca tinha visto tantos detentores de magia dentro de um mesmo ambiente. Parecia que todos os membros do Círculo decidiram comparecer, o que nunca acontecia, pela expectativa de Sakura participar daquela convocação.

Num dos cantos do salão, reconheceu os representantes do Vaticano, vestidos com as batinas negras e solidéu na cabeça. Estavam em silêncio, observando a todos e tentando ser discretos, mas dava para perceber que estavam tensos. Eriol franziu a testa ao vê-los. O Vaticano sempre mandava um ou dois representantes nas reuniões regulares do Círculo, mas desta vez mandaram um grupo de dez.

Seus olhos novamente foram até os xamãs. Fora pego de surpresa pela aproximação deles. Era a primeira vez que se dirigiam a alguém durante as reuniões, pois, normalmente, apenas assistiam a tudo calados. Não era à toa que haviam chamado tanta atenção por uma simples troca de cumprimentos.

Respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair devagar pela boca, tentando manter a calma, sentia que estava prestes a enfrentar uma batalha.

'Tudo vai dar certo, Eriol.' A voz suave de Kaho chamou sua atenção. Virou-se para a esposa e tentou sorrir de leve, mas apenas levantou um dos cantos da boca. Ele começava a temer que, infelizmente, as coisas sairiam do controle.

Um sino tocou, informando que se iniciaria a sessão.

'Boa noite, caros amigos. Sou o mago Garwood, mediador desta sessão. Estamos reunidos aqui para esclarecermos o que aconteceu logo depois do Caos.' O senhor falou e fitou a reencarnação de Clow que engoliu em seco.

Sem querer, Eriol procurou Yelan com os olhos, notando que a chinesa observava a tudo com uma expressão séria. Mais séria que o habitual.

'Esperávamos encontrar entre nós a Feiticeira Sakura Kinomoto, mestra das cartas Clow e também o Pilar deste universo.' Garwood prosseguiu seriamente. 'Mas vejo que ela não está aqui como deveria, Hiiraguizawa.'

Eriol se levantou. 'Ela não pôde vir para Londres. Está tentando reerguer sua vida depois de tudo o que passou. E ela, como todos nós, tem o direito de recusar ao convite do Círculo, se assim o quiser.'

'Ela não pode negar a responsabilidade que tem.' Um outro senhor falou. Eriol o encarou. Era um mago alemão, Müller.

'Ela tem o direito de decidir pela própria vida.' Eriol rebateu. 'Até agora, nunca fora convocada para o Círculo e, depois de todos os acontecimentos traumatizantes pelos que passou, está, sim, no seu direito tentar se afastar da magia. Ela não pediu por essa responsabilidade, nós é que a demos a ela.'

Um mago se levantou e caminhou parando no centro de todos. 'Sabemos que continuam ocorrendo perturbações mágicas em Tomoeda. Poderia nos explicar por que a situação não está controlada, Hiiraguizawa?'

Eriol trincou os dentes. Detestava Smith, mas tinha que tentar se manter calmo. 'Acontece o mesmo que em todos os lugares do mundo, caro colega. Sabemos que as brechas se abrem de forma aleatória no mundo inteiro e que alguns demônios de níveis inferiores passam livremente por eles. Cabe a cada Mago local defender as pessoas destes seres se eles causarem algum problema. Kinomoto, como feiticeira do lugar, está fazendo o seu trabalho e protegendo as pessoas da melhor maneira possível.'

'Só que sabemos da existência de um demônio de nível superior vivendo lá e não entendemos o porquê de vocês ainda não o terem eliminado.' Smith falou, encarando o rapaz.

Eriol franziu a testa, estavam falando de Syaoran. Realmente o amigo estava com uma presença muito poderosa para passar despercebido no mundo da magia.

Yelan se levantou. 'Ele é o Guardião que voltou. Não devemos nos preocupar com isso.'

Houve um murmurinho geral. 'Senhores! Senhores! Por favor!' Garwood chamou a atenção de todos para que se calassem. Fitou Yelan que tinha agora toda atenção para ela.

'Senhora Li, poderia nos explicar melhor o que está acontecendo?'

Ela respirou fundo e fitou a todos. 'Tudo saiu conforme foi profetizado. O Caos foi evitado pelo Pilar e pelo Guardião. O retorno dele foi um acordo feito com a esfera suprema. Não devemos interferir nisto.'

'Isso é impossível!' Smith gritou irado. 'Como assim? É impossível que ele tenha voltado. Todos nós sabemos que, mesmo no mundo da magia, existe esta limitação! Não podemos intervir na morte. Este é o nosso limite!'

No tenso silêncio da sala foi possível ouvir um riso abafado vindo do grupo dos xamãs.

Yelan não perdeu a calma. Olhou para o mago com uma expressão pétrea no rosto. 'Exatamente por você não entender, não deveria se julgar conhecedor de tudo, Smith. No mundo da magia, sabemos que existem várias possibilidades. Não há limitação.'

O mago trincou os dentes. 'Existem, sim, limitações e regras! Que devem ser seguidas por todos.'

Eriol se posicionou ao lado de Yelan. 'Existem regras dentro deste ciclo, não dentro da magia. Syaoran Li abriu mão do paraíso e foi ao mundo das trevas procurar uma brecha para voltar para este universo ao qual sua alma pertence. Foi uma decisão acordada e permitida pelo Domínio Maior. Não haverá nenhuma interferência deles; então, enquanto ele não representar nenhum perigo para este universo, não há motivos para pânico, Smith. Controle-se!'

Smith trincou os dentes, parando a frente de Eriol e o encarando. 'Vocês dois o estão protegendo por motivos pessoais.'

'Se eu me deixasse levar por motivos pessoais, teria tentado intervir na profecia há muito tempo e faria de tudo para impedir que meu único filho fosse morto durante o Caos.' Yelan falou com o rosto duro para Smith. Eriol sentiu a aura mágica da senhora aumentar. 'Como eu falei, foi um acordo com o Plano Superior. Xiao Lang Li não representa perigo para este universo.'

Um dos representantes do Vaticano deu um passo à frente. Eriol tinha trocado poucas palavras com ele anteriormente. Seu nome era Rosas. Era um senhor de meia idade, rosto duro, de nacionalidade espanhola, que se mostrava em seu sotaque. Participava da maioria das sessões do Círculo. Era perceptível magia emanando nele além de uma presença que transmitia respeito, sabia-se que reportava direto ao Papa e andava sempre às sombras das instituições tradicionais do Vaticano. No meio do peito carregava um pesado crucifixo de prata. Era o que, popularmente, chamavam de exorcista.

Eriol sentia-se tremendamente incomodado pela presença dos exorcistas. Era ainda mais incômodo do que a presença dos xamãs e isso, vindo dele, era bastante significativo. Todos os exorcistas possuíam uma presença uniforme, padronizada e artificial. Era estranho constatar isso no mundo da magia, onde cada indivíduo tinha suas particularidades. As magias poderiam ser parecidas, similares, mas nunca padronizada daquela forma como os exorcistas todos se apresentavam.

'Como pode ter certeza, Senhora Li?' Ele inquiriu com o tom de voz sério. 'Ele é um demônio agora e todos nós sabemos bem a natureza de um ser das trevas. Seres das trevas não sabem o que é dever e não são dotados de bom caráter.'

'Meu filho tem força de caráter suficiente para não se deixar influenciar.' Yelan retrucou.

'A senhora é mãe. Está romantizando a situação.' Rosas rebateu. 'Se ele passou pelo inferno e conviveu com seres inferiores, certamente, foi corrompido e perdeu sua alma.'

'Eu me responsabilizo por ele.' Eriol falou com a voz firme. 'Estamos falando do homem que abriu mão da sua vida para salvar a todos nós. Nenhum de nós fez metade do que aquele rapaz fez, então temos obrigação de dar um voto de confiança a ele.'

'Mas por que o guardião abriria mão do paraíso, passando pelo mundo das trevas, apenas para voltar a este universo?!' Outro mago levantou a questão.

Yelan e Eriol se entreolharam.

'Isso não é da nossa conta.' A reencarnação de Clow falou. 'Os motivos dele são pessoais e não nos cabe julgá-lo.'

Charles levantou-se. 'É da nossa conta, Hiiraguizawa, visto que isso possa colocar o nosso universo em risco. Um demônio da categoria dele pode ser muito perigoso.'

'Os motivos pelos quais ele voltou não estão claros.' Uma mulher falou.

'Óbvio que são!' Rosas novamente se pronunciou. 'Esse rapaz sempre teve contato com a energia do mundo subterrâneo e, agora que sua alma foi liberta do corpo físico, com certeza, procurou sua origem, afastando-se de Deus.'

'Exatamente! Ele, com certeza, foi corrompido e sua volta apenas causará destruição ao nosso mundo.' Charles completou o pensamento de Rosas.

'Vocês estão loucos!' Eriol gritou com o homem que acabara de falar tamanho absurdo. `Syaoran Li morreu para evitar que este universo fosse destruído por um lunático e agora você está afirmando, de forma precipitada, que ele voltou para fazer o mesmo? Você é louco, Charles!'

'Estávamos loucos quando colocamos esta responsabilidade em dois jovens sem preparo algum para resolver o Caos.' Smith concluiu.

'Então por que não deu as caras para nos ajudar?' Eriol já tinha perdido a compostura. Sentiu Yelan segurá-lo pelo braço direito, evitando que começasse uma disputa física. Ele puxou o braço. 'Vocês só falam e não fazem nada!' Soltou entre os dentes. 'Aqueles dois jovens "sem preparo algum" lutaram praticamente sozinhos e salvaram nosso universo. Vocês deviam se envergonhar!'

Kaho observava o marido, vendo-o perder a calma e a compostura. Eriol estava numa posição bem desconfortável, tentando defender Syaoran de todos os outros. Olhou rapidamente para a mãe que também mostrava-se bem nervosa com a situação.

Uma mulher se levantou e todos se calaram para fitá-la. Ela estivera, até o momento, abrindo cartas numa mesa e parecia indiferente ao falatório, mas estava atenta à discussão e às respostas que as cartas lhe davam. Era uma das mais velhas magas do Círculo e uma das mais respeitadas. Seu nome era Harmony LeFleur. Ela fitou Eriol e depois Yelan.

'Ele voltou por causa do Pilar, não foi?' Notando o silêncio dos dois ela continuou. 'Não está certo o Pilar e o Guardião terem uma relação amorosa, você deveria saber muito bem disto, Hiiraguizawa. Deveria ter impedido que acontecesse.'

'Eu tentei. Fiz de tudo para que Sakura se apaixonasse pela forma falsa de um dos guardiões das Cartas. Só que eu não pude impedir que os dois se apaixonassem.'

'Isso é ridículo!' Smith soltou. 'Nunca que um homem abriria mão do paraíso e iria para o mundo das trevas apenas para voltar para uma mulher. Isso é ridículo! História da carochinha! Vocês realmente querem que eu acredite em tamanha besteira?'

'Parece-me óbvio que o senhor é incapaz de compreender o que um homem realmente apaixonado estaria disposto a fazer pela mulher que ama, Smith.' Fausto pronunciou-se com a voz monótona, sem ao menos dar-se ao trabalho de se levantar. O ar no salão tornou-se subitamente gélido enquanto ele falava.

Smith desviou os olhos de Eriol e encarou Fausto, sentindo um arrepio desagradável percorrer-lhe a espinha e fazendo com que seu corpo tremesse levemente. Ele realmente detestava a energia que emanava dos xamãs. Engoliu em seco, tentando manter o controle. Não poderia mostrar fraqueza.

Abriu a boca para tentar retrucar, mas sentiu a voz falhar de repente, a boca estava seca. Levou uma das mãos à garganta e franziu a testa, observando Fausto esboçar um leve sorriso irônico. Diethel tinha os olhos no mago e via-se claramente que ele tentava abafar uma risada. Apenas a jovem loira observava a tudo com o rosto sério e levemente irritado.

Eriol arregalou os olhos, vendo, com surpresa, a figura de uma mulher com longos cabelos loiros se materializar ao lado de Smith. Sentiu novamente um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Ela tinha o rosto pálido e sério, encarava o mago e segurava sua garganta de forma que seria mortal, não fosse sua natureza etérea. Eriol olhou para o grupo de xamãs que tinham os olhos no mago e na loira. Engoliu em seco, vendo-os com rostos zombeteiros.

Notou quando uma fadinha, que estava sentada no ombro de Diethel, voou em direção a Smith. Ela parecia bem brava com ele e seus comentários. Era estranho ver um ser de contos de fadas com aquela expressão zangada e dando soquinhos no mago que não sentia nada diretamente. Olhou para a chinesa ao seu lado que observava também o ataque contra o Smith.

Yelan não gostava do mago e, em outra ocasião até se divertiria com a situação, mas agora precisava decidir o destino do filho. Olhou para o grupo de xamãs com o semblante sério e fez um sinal negativo.

Fausto concordou e a loira se afastou do mago indo em direção a ele, embora ainda lançasse um olhar fatal para Smith. A fadinha fora mais resistente. Ainda circulou o mago mais duas vezes antes de se afastar; parecia até que tinha feito uma careta. Voou até pousar de forma graciosa no ombro de Lyserg, que fitou a senhora, assentindo com a cabeça e indicando que tentariam controlar seus espíritos guardiões.

Yelan deu um passo a frente, chamando a atenção de todos. 'Nosso problema não era apenas uma questão amorosa como vocês estão querendo colocar. Nosso problema real era que Sakura, com a energia que possui, estava desequilibrada sem a presença de Xiao Lang. O Pilar estava para se corromper.' A senhora falou, tentando manter a calma. 'Se Xiao Lang não voltasse, ela continuaria a oscilar. Os dois precisam permanecer juntos ou teremos muitos problemas.'

'Isso é ridículo!' Charles exclamou, compartilhando da mesma opinião de Smith.

'Não!' Harmony falou, fazendo os dois olharem para ela assustados. 'Não consideramos este fator. Sakura Kinomoto tem o poder de alteração dos universos dentro do peito. Se ela se desequilibrar, pode realmente colocar nosso universo em risco.'

'É responsabilidade demais para um só mago.' Smith falou.

'Foi a responsabilidade que o Círculo aceitou em lhe dar.' Harmony rebateu. 'Foi erro nosso.'

'Sabemos que ele voltou por ela, mas será que ela o quererá de volta sabendo que é um demônio?' Rosas falou preocupado. 'Oras! Ela com certeza não o aceitará e ele se tornará um perigo... Ele já é um perigo.'

'Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li se amam de forma que nem eu mesmo entendo. Não importa a natureza deles, eles querem ficar juntos.' Eriol falou.

'Não seja um romântico idiota, Hiiraguizawa! Nenhuma mulher aceitaria um companheiro desta natureza.' Rosas rebateu. 'A não ser por corrupção e luxúria. O que a torna tão perigosa quanto ele.'

'Aí que você se engana.' Jun se levantou, pronunciando-se sobre o assunto. 'Ela o aceitará de qualquer forma porque o ama incondicionalmente.'

A xamã sabia, pois tinha visto a determinação da garota em trazê-lo de volta e, no fundo, sentia-se infinitamente feliz em saber que ela tinha conseguido. Agora entendia aquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça do irmão, relatando tê-la encontrado no aeroporto algum tempo atrás.

'Do que está falando, Tao?' Rosas perguntou, olhando para a jovem que estava em pé à frente dos colegas. 'E, pelo que eu saiba, vocês e os Li não são muito amigos.'

Jun rodou os olhos com o comentário idiota. 'Nossa rixa com os Li não vem ao caso, Rosas. Você, mais que ninguém, deveria saber que perdoar é uma das dádivas que nos aproximam do mundo superior.' Falou com sarcasmo. Observou o rosto do homem se contorcer de raiva. 'Estamos aqui por um motivo bem maior.' Disse com a voz firme. 'Conheci Kinomoto. Se Li não voltasse, ela tentaria trazê-lo de volta sob qualquer outra forma.'

'Isso é…' Um feiticeiro tentou interrompê-la, no entanto, Jun levantou a mão pedindo para continuar.

'Não vejo perigo nenhum vindo dos dois. Vocês todos estão é com medo do poder deles e do que eles podem vir a fazer, não do que eles estão fazendo.' Explicou de forma franca. 'Kinomoto nem se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui. Ela quer apenas seguir a vida dela em paz. Será muito mais perigoso se nos colocarmos contra eles. Se um homem abriu mão do paraíso para voltar à mulher que ama, o que acham que ele será capaz de fazer quando souber que estão arquitetando contra eles? Não sejam ingênuos, caros senhores, os dois têm poderes que vão além do que temos aqui.'

O salão ficou em silêncio. Um silêncio incômodo. Yelan cumprimentou Jun, agradecendo de forma discreta a intervenção dela. Eram de lados opostos, mas a jovem tinha se mostrado muito superior à rixa familiar.

'Então os dois são um perigo para a existência deste universo.' Finalmente Smith falou trincando os dentes.

O que aquela mulher queria agora? Por que não ficara calada? Todos sabiam que os Tao e os Li eram inimigos. Por que se manifestava em defesa de Kinomoto e Li naquela questão?

'Eles se sacrificaram para proteger este universo, Smith.' Eriol rebateu. 'Está na hora de deixá-los em paz.'

'Até que eles resolvam destruir tudo?'

'E por que fariam isso? Eles poderiam muito bem ter ignorado o dever deles e continuado com suas vidas. Ao invés disso, arriscaram tudo ao lutarem contra o Caos. Você não está ponderando as coisas direito.' O jovem retrucou, ajeitando os óculos no rosto. 'Não há nenhuma evidência que Sakura e Syaoran são ameaças para o nosso universo.' Declarou com a voz firme.

Garwood observou o mago e concordou com a cabeça. 'Hiiraguizawa está certo. Não há evidência alguma.'

'Não sabemos quais as verdadeiras intenções de um ser das trevas. Além disso, ele pode enlouquecer.' Charles ainda falou, não se dando por vencido.

'A história já nos deu provas que não devemos confiar num ser das trevas.' Rosas novamente falou.

'A história também já nos deu provas que não devemos confiar nos seres humanos.' Eriol rebateu, rodando os olhos. 'Eu já falei que me responsabilizarei por eles. Não vou admitir que ninguém interfira na vida dos dois. Sakura e Syaoran já sofreram demais.'

'Você está envolvido emocionalmente nisto, Hiiraguizawa.' Smith comentou.

'Ele está certo! Não podemos confiar em você.' Charles apoiou o outro mago.

'Clow previu o caos. Conseguimos evitá-lo graças aos dois. Agora precisamos dar uma chance a eles. Eles abriram mão de muita coisa por nós. Devemos isso a eles.'

'Não podem ficar juntos. O Pilar e o Guardião não deveriam ter uma relação amorosa. Isso é perigoso demais!' Harmony novamente levantou o tópico.

'E como vocês propõem controlar sentimentos tão humanos?' Jun novamente chamou a atenção para si. 'Não sejamos soberbos. Isso, sim, está além da influência da magia.'

Jun observou aquele grande grupo de magos discutindo a vida de duas pessoas que não estavam nem aí para eles. Pensou por um momento no irmão e em sua aversão àquele tipo de cerimônia. Tinha que dar certa razão para Ren. Eles, às vezes, eram uns idiotas arrogantes. Olhou para Hiiraguizawa e pensou que o rapaz estava realmente numa situação bem complicada, tanto ele quanto a matriarca dos Li.

Verdade que tinham uma rixa quase milenar com o outro clã, mas, depois de ver a jovem feiticeira lutar de forma desesperada por uma fagulha de esperança de ter o homem que amava de volta, não tinha como ela se manter indiferente. Tinha gostado de Sakura Kinomoto e saber que, de alguma forma, ela tinha conseguido trazer o amado de volta lhe dava uma esperança única de, quem sabe um dia, ser feliz com seu verdadeiro amor. Na magia, não havia limites, assim como no amor.

Garwood novamente pediu a palavra. 'A senhorita Tao tem razão. Erramos no momento que não consideramos esta possibilidade, pois como o senhor Hiiraguizawa levantou, Clow havia planejado um enlace amoroso da sua sucessora com a forma falsa de um dos guardiões das Cartas. Fomos prepotência considerar que era possível manipular um sentimento como o amor.'

'Eu não acredito que você se deixará influenciar por bobagens românticas, Garwood!' Smith falou com raiva. 'Isso é absurdo!' Novamente o feiticeiro sentiu um arrepio e uma pontada de dor. Estava sentindo o corpo todo dolorido.

Eriol sorriu de lado, ao ver a fadinha de Diethel voar em direção ao mago, dando um rasante e voltando a golpeá-lo como uma bala. Realmente detestava Smith, então, diferente de Yelan, estava mesmo se divertindo com aquilo. Ele merecia. A fadinha, depois de satisfeita, voava ao lado do mago, com o olhos fixos nele. Parecia pronta para voltar a atacá-lo a qualquer momento.

'Não fale do que não tem conhecimento, Smith.' Eriol falou, de maneira controlada.

Por mais satisfatório que fosse assistir a Smith apanhando da fadinha, não podia negar que ainda sentia vontade de pulverizar aquele idiota que estava plantando aquele pânico absurdo dentro do Círculo.

Smith encarou o mago com o rosto sério. 'Acho que quem não tem conhecimento de nada aqui é você, Hiiraguizawa. Tudo o que você previu deu errado.'

Eriol deu um passo à frente, devolvendo a encarada. 'E você? O que você fez, além de ficar aqui falando e reclamando?' Falou de forma baixa. 'Eu respondo! Você não fez nada!'

Todos do Círculo perceberam a aura dos dois magos elevar-se rapidamente, estavam para começar um duelo a qualquer momento. Garwood, como mediador, teve que intervir.

'Senhores! Senhores! Por favor! Acalmem-se!'

Yelan parou ao lado de Eriol assim como Charles parou ao lado de Smith numa clara demonstração de apoio. E, assim, um a um vários magos se posicionaram ao lado de um ou do outro. Rosas parou logo atrás de Smith, olhou severamente para os representantes do Vaticano que, um a um, posicionaram-se a favor de Smith. Harmony ficou na dúvida e se posicionou, assim como Garwood, no centro. Jun, para espanto de todos, parou ao lado da Sra. Li. Kaho e a senhora Mizuki se levantaram, posicionando-se ao lado de Eriol.

Jun observou os três amigos num canto do salão. Estavam calados, apenas observando a discussão. Anna se mostrava, inclusive, entediada. Ela detestava aquelas discussões sobre a vida alheia. A jovem senhora Asakura se levantou e caminhou até o centro parando ao lado da amiga.

'Humph… Vocês se metem demais na vida dos outros.' Ela falou incomodada para Smith e seus aliados.

Fausto e Lyserg também se manifestaram em silêncio, posicionando-se ao lado das amigas. Os quatro se entreolharam.

O posicionamento dos xamãs fez com que mais alguns magos tomassem o partido de Eriol. Yelan observou os anciões do Clã e franziu a testa. Percebeu que ficaram ao seu lado a contragosto. No final, vários magos se mantiveram neutros. Os dois lados estavam equilibrados. Garwood e Harmony entreolharam-se, precisavam decidir aquela disputa ou sabiam que poderiam quebrar o Círculo e isso seria sinônimo de enfraquecimento.

Harmony observou Smith por alguns minutos. Não gostava do mago, achava-o por demais arrogante. Ponderou que uma representante dos Tao havia se declarado a favor de uma questão dos Li. Isso realmente havia sido uma grande surpresa e era algo sem precedentes.

Além disso, tinha visto, pela primeira vez, em todos os seus anos no Círculo, os xamãs se manifestarem em uma discussão. Eles sempre se mostraram indiferentes às outras questões. Havia sempre um grupo de quatro representantes dos xamãs nas reuniões, mas contentavam-se a estar ali meramente como ouvintes e nunca tomavam partido. Enquanto discutiam sobre o Caos, antes dele acontecer, os xamãs apenas mantiveram-se calados. Como se soubessem exatamente o que aconteceria. Inclusive, pareciam também saber o que estava acontecendo agora.

Por fim, Harmony deu um passo para frente, parando ao lado de Yelan e finalmente tomando uma posição.

Smith trincou os dentes. Estava em desvantagem. Olhou para Garwood esperando que o senhor tivesse mais bom senso, arregalou os olhos ao observar o homem caminhar até ele, colocando-se a favor de Hiiraguizawa também. Tinha perdido. Os outros membros do Círculo mantiveram-se nos seus lugares não se posicionando em nenhum lado.

A maioria venceu. Foi decidido ali, de forma silenciosa, que o Círculo, oficialmente, deixaria Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li em paz.

Só não contavam novamente, com outro sentimento muito humano: a arrogância de Smith que não se daria por vencido.

* * *

Syaoran observava a namorada estudando na sala. Estava debruçada em cima da enciclopédia quase a tarde inteira. Estava se esforçando para cumprir a palavra que tinha dado ao irmão de que não reprovaria mais nas matérias da faculdade. Sorriu de lado.

Sakura, como uma feiticeira, poderia usar métodos muito mais fáceis para passar na matéria do senhor Sasaki, mas estava ali como uma jovem normal estudando de forma exaustiva. Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu, sabia que ele estava ali, parado, olhando para ela há algum tempo.

Syaoran sentiu-se encabulado em ter sido flagrado admirando-a. Abriu a boca, tentando achar uma desculpa, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça naquela hora. Desistiu e caminhou até a mesa, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a ela.

'A prova é quando?' Perguntou.

'Semana que vem.' Ela falou, esticando as costas para relaxar um pouco. 'Estou apenas fazendo uma revisão. Acho que tirando uma nota acima de oito consigo a média mínima para passar. Fui muito mal na primeira prova.' Falou, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada e desviou os olhos dele. 'Mas agora tenho certeza que vou conseguir' Concluiu, sorrindo para ele.

Ele sorriu de leve, apesar de se sentir mal com a colocação dela. Bateu as mãos rapidamente na mesa e se levantou. 'Vou deixar você estudar. Quer um chá?' Perguntou, já se levantando e caminhando em direção a cozinha.

'Se for fazer para você, também vou querer. Pode ser chá verde?'

'Está bem. Farei para nós.' Ele concordou, entrando na cozinha.

Ela sorriu mais ainda, observando o rapaz se afastar até desaparecer da sua vista entrando na cozinha. Voltou-se para o livro que tinha nas mãos e suspirou. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, era felicidade demais estar ali com ele. Aquela matéria chata não seria um percalço na sua felicidade.

A campainha tocou e ela desviou a atenção dos livros.

Syaoran apareceu na porta da cozinha. 'Está esperando alguém?' Ele perguntou, fitando-a.

Ela se levantou devagar, respondendo que não com um gesto.

O rapaz caminhou até a entrada da casa, com o rosto sério, e abriu a porta. Surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com a prima na sua frente. 'Mei Ling?'

A chinesa levantou o rosto e arregalou os olhos, encarando o primo. 'Xiao Lang?!' Eles ficaram um tempo fitando-se, até a jovem soltar uma gargalhada. 'Sakura está maluca em deixar uma Carta abrir a porta para as visitas! Cadê sua mestra?'

'Hã...' O rapaz não soube direito o que falar quando a prima concluiu que ele era uma das cartas de Sakura.

A jovem o empurrou de leve e entrou na casa com aquele jeito dela. Encarou a amiga de olhos verdes e sorriu para ela que se mostrava surpresa por ver a chinesa ali no meio da sua sala. Meilyn fez um gesto indicando Syaoran com um rosto sério para a amiga.

'Se você continuar a usar as Cartas desta maneira, Xiao Lang vai ficar muito triste.' Ela falou com tom de reprovação enquanto se aproximava da amiga. 'Você precisa deixá-lo descansar em paz e tocar sua vida para frente, Sakura.'

'Meilyn…' A feiticeira começou a falar, tentando explicar para ela que o rapaz realmente era Syaoran e não uma carta. 'Você está entendendo errado.'

'Não estou, não. Não está certo você usar as cartas desta maneira. Isso…' Falou, apontando para o primo que se mantinha calado, só observando a interação das duas. 'Não é o Xiao Lang. Não está certo você ficar usando magia para criar uma imagem dele como se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Você vai acabar maluca de verdade, Sakura.' Falou, com preocupação.

'Meilyn…' Sakura tentou, novamente, chamar a atenção da jovem, mas ela parecia que ainda não tinha terminado seu discurso.

'Estou falando sério, Sakura. Preocupo-me com você. Sei que está sendo dolorido. Você foi embora da China e nem se despediu de mim, mas tudo bem, eu entendo. Você estava chateada com a tia Yelan e com aquele bando de anciões idiotas e babacas… Eles são babacas, mesmo… Eu perdoo você por isso. Mas você ficar com esta fissura pelo meu primo, morando com uma cópia dele é por demais insano, não acha?' Falou, inclinando-se em direção à amiga e olhando-a nos olhos. 'O que mais você anda fazendo com esta carta, Sakura?'

A Feiticeira arregalou os olhos, sentindo as faces esquentarem. 'Hei! Meilyn! Você é que está ficando maluca agora!' Falou completamente constrangida. Olhou para o namorado que estava calado, observando a tudo e, no fundo, divertindo-se. 'Dá para você explicar para ela, Syaoran?'

Meilyn balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Sakura… Agora estou aqui com você… Vou ajudá-la.'

'Syaoran!' Sakura chamou o namorado, novamente, batendo o pé para que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

O rapaz caminhou até a prima e pousou a mão no ombro da prima que se virou para ele com o olhar desconfiado. 'Sou realmente eu, Mei Ling. Não é uma carta Sakura.'

'Ah, sim… Claro…' Falou sem acreditar. Voltou-se para a amiga. 'Ele imita direitinho o Xiao Lang, mas não é ele. Você precisa aceitar. Mas não se preocupe… A poderosa Mei Ling está aqui e cuidará de tudo.' Ela voltou-se para o rapaz com o rosto duro. 'Pode voltar a sua forma de carta. Agora eu estou aqui para cuidar e controlar a sua mestra. Vamos… Volte lá para aquela forma… Dá arrepios ficar vendo você na forma do Xiao Lang.' Ordenou pela segunda vez.

'Mei Ling…' O rapaz começou a falar, pensando no que fazer para convencer a prima que era ele mesmo. De repente, franziu a testa. 'Hei… O que você está fazendo aqui que não está com seu marido?'

'Ah-ah… Carta espertinha…' Ela falou, voltando-se para a amiga. 'Viu? Está dando muita liberdade para elas… Olha só! Está até começando a desviar do assunto principal que é obedecer a sua mestra. Vamos logo, espertinha… Não começa com essa lenga-lenga…'

'Não desvie você do assunto… Não deveria estar aqui Mei Ling. Onde está Hyo Ling?'

Meilyn franziu a testa, observando a imagem do primo a sua frente. Inclinou o corpo e semicerrou os olhos no rosto dele. 'Você está muito parecido com ele… Não estou gostando disto.'

O rapaz inclinou-se e encarou a prima. 'Porque eu não sou uma carta, Mei Ling. Então não me enrole e diga logo o motivo de estar aqui, em outro país, sem o seu marido.'

A jovem arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. 'O-o que está acontecendo aqui?' Estava assustada com a postura, do que até agora supunha, ser apenas uma criatura mágica. Desviou os olhos do rosto de Syaoran e fitou a amiga que se mostrava nervosa sem saber direito o que falar. 'Sakura?!' Chamou a amiga em busca de uma explicação.

'Ele voltou, Meilyn.' Ela falou simplesmente.

Meilyn voltou a fitar o primo com o rosto sério. 'Voltou…' Ela repetiu devagar. 'De onde?'

'Eu voltei, Mei Ling.' Syaoran repetiu com a voz suave e não respondendo a pergunta da jovem. Não seria legal falar que tinha ido para o inferno.

'Ah, meu Buda!' Ela exclamou, pulando para trás com as mãos na boca. 'Não… Não é possível!' Falou sem acreditar. 'O que você fez, Sakura?!'

'Ela não fez nada, a decisão foi minha.' Ele respondeu pela namorada.

'Como assim?!' Meilyn agora tinha o tom de voz alto, mostrando que estava completamente chocada com a descoberta. 'Por que a tia Yelan não falou nada?' Voltou-se para o primo, completamente desorientada, enquanto os olhos ardiam. 'Não é possível! Eu!' Ela falou, apontando para si. 'Eu preparei o seu corpo!' Ela sentiu que começava a tremer. 'Você está maluco, Xiao Lang?! Vocês dois…' Apontou para os dois. 'Estão malucos em brincarem com algo assim.'

'Ninguém está brincando aqui, Mei Ling.' Syaoran falou sério.

Sakura foi até a amiga e a segurou pelos ombros para tentar acalmá-la. 'Meilyn, acalme-se agora…'

'Acalmar-me?! EU? COMO?' Ela gritou, afastando-se da jovem. 'Como é que você me aparece morto e agora está aqui?' Continuou encarando o primo. 'Que brincadeira foi aquela, Xiao Lang?!' Perguntou, secando as lágrimas que saíam dos olhos e tentando manter ainda a sanidade.

'Não planejei nada disso, Mei Ling.' Ele tentou novamente explicar para a prima. 'Foi complicado… Mas eu consegui voltar.'

'E por que não falou nada? Por que vocês não falaram nada?'

'Falar para quem, Mei Ling?' Ele aumentou o tom de voz. 'Avisar para aquele bando de idiotas, como você acabou de chamar? Para eles, eu quero continuar morto.'

A jovem olhava do primo para a amiga e da amiga para o primo, ainda sem conseguir acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Deu um passo à frente e tocou no braço dele, retraindo-se assustada em seguida.

Syaoran teve que achar graça. A prima tinha feito o mesmo que Tomoyo quando o encontrou pela primeira vez.

Ela o tocou novamente e sorriu, com lágrimas ainda escorrendo de seus olhos. Deu um passo à frente e o abraçou com carinho. 'Você é um idiota, Xiao Lang. Por que me deu um susto desses? Foi uma merda ter que arrumar o seu corpo.'

Syaoran sorriu e abraçou a prima com carinho. 'Eu sinto muito, Mei Ling.' Falou com sinceridade. 'Imagino que não foi legal arrumar tudo.'

'Foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida.' Ela falou, apertando-o mais forte. 'Hyo Ling me ajudou mesmo sendo contra as regras.' Ela falou e tremeu ao mencionar o nome do marido.

Syaoran franziu a testa, realmente pelos costumes chineses o primo não poderia participar de nada. Apenas os mais novos que Syaoran. Nem mesmo sua mãe, Yelan, poderia prestar qualquer homenagem a ele. Sendo filho caçula, solteiro e sem filhos, não se surpreenderia se seu corpo fosse cremado. Bem… Não que fizesse diferença agora, já que ele tinha sido desintegrado pela carta Névoa. Agora tudo tinha acabado.

Apertou a prima nos braços e beijou a cabeça dela, com carinho. 'Obrigado, Mei Ling.' Agradeceu.

'Não faça mais isso comigo. Não vou conseguir passar por tudo novamente.'

Sakura sorriu aliviada pela amiga, finalmente, ter acreditado que o rapaz era o primo dela. Não saberia explicar exatamente o que aconteceu, e verdade seja dita, desde que Syaoran voltou tentava não pensar em tudo que eles passaram. Estavam tentando reerguer suas vidas, juntos.

Meilyn se afastou do primo e secou os olhos. Não gostava de chorar na frente de ninguém e muito menos dele. 'Você é um idiota.' Repetiu, fungando.

'Também estou feliz em ver você, Mei Ling.' Ele falou, sorrindo e a viu abrir um sorriso para ele. 'Mas ainda não respondeu o que está fazendo aqui sem o seu marido.' Ele voltou ao ponto.

Conhecia o seu clã e sabia que, se ela estava ali, desacompanhada do esposo, era porque tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Reparou que ela desviou os olhos dele e respirou fundo.

Meilyn engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos rapidamente. Respirando fundo, abriu-os e encarou o primo. 'Eu fugi.' Respondeu por fim. 'Não tinha para onde ir então vim para cá. Fui até o alojamento da Tomoyo, mas ela não estava lá, então a procurei na mansão Daidouji.' Olhou para Sakura. 'Lá a sua tia me deu seu endereço, Sakura.' Ela falou de uma vez só. 'Ainda bem que ela se lembrou de mim.' Completou. 'Eu pretendo ficar pouco tempo no Japão. É só para eu pensar no que vou fazer da vida e…'

'Hei, hei, hei…' Syaoran a interrompeu. Ela tinha engatado a terceira e não dava espaço nem para ela mesma respirar. 'Você fugiu?'

Meilyn ficou um tempo calada. 'Fugi.' Confirmou.

'Fugiu?' Ele não acreditava. 'Fugiu de quem? Hyo Ling? O que ele fez? O que aquele idiota fez?' O rapaz perguntou nervoso.

Sakura pousou uma mão no ombro do namorado, pedindo para ele ficar calmo. Nervoso não conseguiria ajudar a prima. 'Meilyn…' Ela chamou, segurando as mãos da amiga, sentindo-as tremer. 'Venha.' Disse, puxando-a para o sofá. 'Sente-se aqui…' Ela voltou-se para o namorado. 'Syaoran, termine de fazer o chá… De camomila, certo?'

'Chá?' Ele perguntou, sem entender. Aquilo não era hora de pensar em chá.

'Sim… O chá!' Sakura repetiu. 'Traga-o para nós. A Meilyn vai contar com calma o que aconteceu enquanto bebemos chá.' Ela falou devagar, fitando o namorado que se mostrava completamente incomodado por não ter as respostas na hora que ele queria.

O rapaz bufou, mas foi até a cozinha preparar o chá que tinha iniciado. A água já deveria ter fervido mesmo, então seria rápido.

Meilyn sentou-se no sofá e Sakura sentou ao lado dela. Pegou um lenço e entregou à jovem para que ela secasse as lágrimas. Aguardou o namorado voltar com a bandeja ajeitada de qualquer maneira para ser o mais rápido possível. Ajoelhou-se e começou a servir, com calma.

Syaoran sentou-se na poltrona a frente delas com os braços cruzados, esperando pelas explicações da prima. Se Hyo Ling tivesse batido na prima, pegaria o primeiro voo para a China e acabaria com a raça dele. Se algum dos anciões tivesse feito algum mal à ela, também já estava pensando em como acabar com a raça de cada um deles. Estava levemente tentado a ir lá logo e pulverizar todos da face da Terra de uma vez.

Sakura olhou para o namorado com o rosto sério. 'Fica frio!'

Ele sabia que sua aura provavelmente tinha aumentado e ela, com certeza, percebera que ele estava nervoso e irritado. Ele bufou, novamente.

Ela estendeu uma xícara de chá para ele, encarando-o. 'Não adianta ficar nervoso. Acalme-se.' Ela pediu.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Sakura serviu Meilyn que agradeceu timidamente. Ficaram em silêncio, dando tempo para a jovem chinesa se sentir bem para começar a falar.

Sakura reparou que o namorado estava uma pilha de nervos. Ultimamente Syaoran perdia a paciência com muito mais facilidade do que antes. Ela ainda não estava certa sobre a relação daquela mudança de humor do namorado e a agitação de suas cartas, mas sabia que, de alguma forma, isso estava interligado. Era melhor ele ficar frio.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos, vendo a presença da namorada aumentar de forma rápida e envolvê-lo, transmitindo-lhe uma sensação de paz e fazendo-o relaxar. Sorriu de lado, ela estava tentando controlá-lo, ou melhor, controlar sua irritabilidade. Olhou para a jovem que sorriu para ele. Ela realmente era incrível. Desviou os olhos da namorada para a prima que finalizava a xícara de chá e se inclinou a frente para repousar a xícara na mesinha de centro.

Ela sentou, encostando-se no sofá e encarou o primo. 'Hyo Ling não tem culpa. Ele não tem culpa nenhuma.'

O rapaz franziu a testa. 'Certo… Então, por que fugiu?'

'Eu não posso ter filhos.' Ela falou de uma vez e engoliu em seco.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos de leve, observando a prima. Sabia o que exatamente isso significava no clã. Trincou os dentes.

Sakura pegou as mãos de Meilyn entre as suas, chamando a atenção da jovem. 'Como você pode ter certeza?' Ela perguntou. 'E, mesmo que isso realmente seja verdade, não é motivo para você fugir, Meilyn.'

Meilyn tentou sorrir para a amiga. 'Eu tenho certeza. Fizemos todos os exames. O problema sou eu.'

'Não pode encarar isso assim, Meilyn.' A amiga continuou. 'Existem tratamentos, existem outras opções. Não é motivo para você fugir do seu país como uma criminosa.'

A chinesa balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Você não entende… Hyo Ling foi proclamado patriarca do Clã. Ele precisa de uma esposa que possa lhe dar filhos.' Ela falou de forma baixa, os lábios tremiam indicando que estava prestes a cair no choro novamente, mas tentava se controlar. 'Ele merece uma esposa melhor do que eu.'

'Ele é louco por você, Meilyn!' Sakura argumentou, aumentando o tom de voz. 'Você está ficando maluca?' A feiticeira falou, levantando o rosto da chinesa pelo queixo para que ela pudesse olhá-la de frente. 'Ele é completamente apaixonado por você.' Repetiu devagar.

Meilyn sorriu tristemente. 'Eu sei… Mas… Eu fugindo, será abandono de lar. Ele estará livre para casar com outra mulher que possa lhe dar filhos. Ele não pode continuar preso a mim.' Explicou, voltando a fitar um ponto qualquer da sala.

Sakura desviou os olhos da amiga e fitou o namorado que se mantinha calado. Ele não falava nada e, no fundo, isso incomodou a jovem. Eles se fitaram e o rapaz respirou fundo, desviando os olhos da feiticeira. Não sabia bem o que fazer. Sakura franziu a testa com a reação dele. Voltou-se para a amiga.

'Ele sabe?' A ruiva perguntou e viu a chinesa negar com a cabeça. 'Então, você simplesmente tomou a decisão sozinha. Descobriu, ou concluiu precipitadamente, que não poderia ter filhos e resolveu fugir sem dar nenhuma explicação para ele.' Sakura reparou que a jovem encolheu-se. Ela tinha acertado exatamente o que tinha acontecido. 'Pelo jeito você é tão ou mais cabeça dura que o seu primo, não é?'

'Hei!' Syaoran estava pronto para se defender, mas recebeu um olhar fatal da namorada, literalmente, mandando-o ficar quieto agora. Praticamente ouviu a voz de Sakura lhe dizendo que, se não fosse ajudar, que não atrapalhasse. Bufou e virou o rosto.

Meilyn fitou a amiga a sua frente. Simplesmente era impossível não se encantar com aquela jovem de olhos glaucos. Ela era especial demais. 'Você não entende, Sakura. A China, o Clã... Há muitas regras.'

'Não tem como eu entender, Meilyn. Não tem como entender como uma mulher e um homem que se amam não podem ficar juntos por causa de meia dúzia de regras que um bando de babacas, como você os definiu pouco tempo atrás, criaram. Você não pode resolver as coisas desta maneira, fugindo delas. Dê uma chance para o seu marido decidir. Dê uma chance para vocês dois decidirem, juntos. Se ele não a quiser… O que eu duvido muito, por causa de um problema desses, então ele não a merece e, realmente, o melhor que você fez foi fugir dele.' Ela falou de uma só vez. 'Mas dê uma chance dele saber a verdade.'

Meilyn balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não é justo ele decidir entre mim e o Clã.' Ela tentou fazer a amiga entender. 'Ser o patriarca era o objetivo da vida dele. Ele merece. É o mais bem preparado.' Ela voltou-se para o primo. 'Você sabe o quanto é importante para todos que ele se mantenha como o líder.'

Syaoran se ajeitou melhor na poltrona. Ele sabia que realmente era importante o primo ficar onde estava. O clã precisava de um novo líder que enfraquecesse o poder dos anciões que controlavam a vida de todos. No fundo, o primo assumiu uma responsabilidade que era dele e isso o incomodava. Já teve responsabilidades demais na sua vida. Ele estava, teoricamente, morto.

Além disso, incomodava-lhe um pouco a inércia de todos com relação à postura dos anciões. Eles eram um bando de velhos babacas; os primos, tios e todos deveriam também se tornar mais ativos e não tão passivos das decisões. Era responsabilidade demais para uma pessoa apenas.

'Syaoran?' Sakura o chamou, esperando uma resposta do namorado.

Ele a fitou, ainda mantendo-se calado por alguns instantes. Colocou-se no lugar do primo e pensou no que sentiria se Sakura simplesmente o abandonasse sem dar justificativas. 'Acho que você deveria deixá-lo decidir isso, Mei Ling.' O rapaz falou por fim. 'Esta é uma decisão tão dele quanto sua.'

Meilyn arregalou os olhos, fitando o primo. 'Mas você entende que…'

'Eu entendo!' Ele a interrompeu. 'Mas ainda assim, é uma decisão dele.'

A chinesa se levantou e encarou o primo. 'Você sabe muito bem que uma mulher que não pode ter filhos é considerada…' Ela reteve-se por alguns segundo e trincou os dentes. Balançou a cabeça com força. 'Você sabe disso, Xiao Lang. Hyo Ling precisa ter filhos. Senão…'

'Por que não deixa ele decidir isso?' Syaoran perguntou com a voz suave.

'Porque não é justo!' Ela gritou.

'Isso é o que você acha.' Sakura interveio.

'Você não entende!' A chinesa gritou novamente. 'Vocês não querem que eu fique aqui, é isso?'

Syaoran e Sakura se levantaram ao mesmo tempo. A chinesa tinha entendido errado.

O rapaz foi até ela e segurou seus braços. 'Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, Mei Ling.' Esclareceu. 'Eu acho apenas…' Ele fez uma pausa e suspirou, não adiantaria falar nada. A prima era cabeça dura como ele. 'Faça o que achar melhor.' Disse e olhou para a namorada que entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

Também pensava o mesmo. Meilyn não recuaria. Tentaria aos poucos convencer a amiga. Forçá-la agora seria inútil.

'Vou preparar o quarto de hóspedes para você, Meilyn. Você pode ficar conosco o tempo que quiser.' Sakura falou com a voz suave.

A chinesa olhou para a amiga. 'Eu não quero atrapalhar vocês. Pensei que estivesse morando com Tomoyo.' Ela olhou para o primo. 'Vocês foram bem apressadinhos, não é?'

Sakura sorriu. 'Não tinha mais porque perdermos mais tempo.' Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_

 _ **Anna Asakura:**_ _Personagem de Shaman King. Esposa de Yoh Asakura e proprietária da Pousada Funbari. Anna é uma Itako, xamã com habilidade de invocar qualquer espírito, não importando em que plano ele se encontre, e controlar demônios. Tem uma personalidade marcante, além de ser mandona e autoritária. É uma figura que inspira muito respeito a todos os xamãs._

 _ **Fausto VIII:**_ _Personagem de Shaman King. Alemão. Fausto é um xamã e um necromante, que usa o espírito de sua falecida esposa Eliza (a mulher loura) como guardião. Controla os esqueletos de pessoas mortas conforme sua vontade. Seu principal objetivo de vida é trazer a amada esposa de volta. Por ela, ele seria capaz de tudo. É descendente de Johann Faust, um necromante que usava magia negra para realizar suas experiências. Diz a lenda que seu antepassado também fez pacto com o deus da morte Mefisto._

 _ **Lyserg Diethel:**_ _Personagem de Shaman King. Nasceu na Inglaterra em uma família de aristocratas. Seus pais eram Liam Diethel, um famoso detetive, e Jane Diethel. Liam usava radiestesia, adivinhação com pêndulos, em suas investigações e estava ensinando o pequeno Lyserg a se tornar um grande investigador. Seu maior trauma foi ver ambos seus pais morrendo num incêndio criminoso quando tinha apenas seis anos. Ele é uma pessoa calma, extremamente inteligente e com um coração nobre. Seus guardiões são a fada Morphine, que lhe foi entregue pelo pai, e o anjo Zelel, que recebeu quando fez parte do grupo X-Laws._

 _ **Obs.:**_ _Outros personagens do Círculo são originais._

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Finalmente algumas coisas ficaram mais claras agora, não é?_

 _Vamos por parte: Por que a carta Espelho se chama Kagami? Por que eu e a Yoru decidimos! Pronto! Considerando o universo de Feiticeiros, as cartas primitivamente eram demônios, seres independentes que foram aprisionados em cartas. Então elas poderiam ter nomes próprios sem problema nenhum. Eu adoro a carta Espelho e resolvemos dar um nome para ela: Kagami._

 _Agora o Círculo… este capítulo foi um verdadeiro arco-íris de revisões! Hahaha... Foi, com certeza, um dos capítulos mais complexos porque engloba vários estilos de magia e detentores delas e inclusive a participação do Vaticano. Por quê? Hum… gente… Na igreja católica existe "exorcismo" até hoje, não é?_

 _Eu sei que para alguns este capítulo está complexo com esta parte do Círculo, mas é necessário mostrar que a política também existe no mundo da magia. E é complexa a situação. Foi um capítulo com várias informações que serão importantes para o entendimento de acontecimentos a frente. Provavelmente vocês voltarão para ele mais tarde._

 _E a Meilyn apareceu novamente! Infelizmente, com um problema enorme, tadinha. Eu adoro ela, e trabalharemos com ela com muito carinho também nesta parte da história. Assim como com a Tomoyo._

 _Beijos a todos!_

 _ **Notas de Colaboradora:**_

 _Ah… eu Perdi as contas de quantas vezes senti vontade de dar um soco em alguém ao longo deste capítulo… Smith, Rosas, Charles, meu parente - Müller… Até na velhinha cartomante, Harmony, por um segundo. Ô, bando de gente sem o que fazer, parecem as velhinhas fofoqueiras da vizinhança que ficam cuidando da vida alheia!_

 _Bem, gente, parece que o pessoal de Shaman King está ganhando mais espaço na história. Mas ainda não acho que seja um Crossover. O que vocês acham? Será que precisaremos mudar a categoria da história?_

 _Dois pontos que gostei muito nesse capítulo: a conversa entre Kagami e Touya. E a re-aparição de Meilyn! Tê-la por perto é sempre divertido! Só é uma pena o que está acontecendo com ela no momento._

 _Este capítulo está cheio de sutilezas e minúcias que farão muito sentido mais para frente. E também foi um capítulo bem mais voltado para os fatores "políticos" da magia no universo de Feiticeiros. Nada mais justo depois de uma eleição, não é? XD_

 _Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo._

 _ **Notas de Revisora:**_

 _Caraca... Eu odeio esse círculo, ciclo, blergh de magos... Credo Kath, você conseguiu fazer uns caras bem cretinos... Entre eles e os anciões Li... Definitivamente não sei qual dos dois são vermes de pedra, aqueles que ficam debaixo das pedras sabe? Ódio mortal por seres tão obtusos._

 _Meyling... Num primeiro momento, eu a vi de novo como no anime, faladeira e cheia de energia, senti um pouco de falta dela desse jeito nas outras aparições._

 _Achei tão fofa Espelho com o Touya, sempre gostei da interação dos dois no anime. O Touya é um doce com ela, como com ninguém mais... Nem com o goiabinha...kkkk..._

 _Mais um capítulo... E eu consegui...YES!_


	26. Calmaria

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Calmaria**

A grande sala de reunião, onde anteriormente o Círculo de magos tinha se encontrado, agora só era ocupada por três pessoas. Smith, Charles e Rosas. Os três estavam sentados praticamente um de frente para o outro se entreolhando.

'Smith tem razão. Não conseguiremos derrotar os dois. Eles estão muito fortes. Principalmente agora que o guardião, teoricamente, tem o poder primário dele.' Charles falou. 'Além disso, não temos ideia do poder do pilar.'

Rosas balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Tem que ter alguma maneira. Eles não podem ser indestrutíveis. Eles são uma ameaça a todos nós. Hiiraguizawa está minimizando a situação. Para mim, ele está envolvido em toda esta trama. Lembre-se que o Caos só surgiu por causa da ajuda dele a Muy Shyrai.' Ele falou em um inglês arrastado com forte sotaque espanhol.

'Exatamente…' Charles concordou. 'Se eles estão ligados emocionalmente, então, destruindo um, será mais fácil destruir o outro.'

Smith sorriu de forma irônica. 'Vai me dizer que você acreditou mesmo naquela estória ridícula de amor além da vida?'

Charles deu de ombros. 'Vai saber… Não sei… Realmente não acredito que o guardião tenha aberto mão do paraíso só por causa de uma mulher. Isso não faz sentido.'

'Só faria sentido se ele estivesse bastante confiante na sua vitória, não acham?' Rosas ponderou. 'O poder que ele tinha como guardião deste universo do mundo das trevas o conecta àquela dimensão terrível. E se ele usou isso apenas como uma desculpa para ir até lá e se fortalecer?'

'Para mim isto faz muito mais sentido.' Smith falou. 'Não duvidaria se, daqui a pouco, ele resolvesse destruir tudo e transformar nosso universo no mundo das trevas.'

Charles respirou fundo. 'Mas por que ele faria isso?' Perguntou, fitando os dois companheiros. 'Muy Shyrai era louco. Tinha perdido a família em um evento traumático. Acabou ficando no mundo das trevas porque Clow se acovardou e o deixou lá. Talvez se tivéssemos dado a cabeça de Hiiraguizawa numa bandeja para ele já fosse o suficiente para desistir de abrir aquele portal.'

'Os objetivos de Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li não são tão claros. Mas sabemos que o Clã Li não ficou nem um pouco feliz com o rapaz quando ele voltou sem as cartas Clow.' Rosas continuou com suas especulações.

Smith concordou. 'Talvez ele queira se vingar do Clã dele. Hoje a Senhora Li vai ter que explicar direitinho a volta dele para os anciões que estavam aqui presentes. Eles ficaram surpresos. Pelo jeito a matriarca andou escondendo informações dos anciões.'

'Exatamente.' Eles ouviram uma voz atrás deles e voltaram-se para trás. Encontraram Reyume Li que se aproximava com Wing Chieng Li. Os dois pararam perto dos três. 'Yelan não nos alertou sobre a volta de Xiao Lang. Inclusive a sepultura dele foi violada. O corpo sumiu.' Reyume informou.

Wing Chieng olhou para o grupo. 'Xiao Lang nos humilhou na frente de todos os membros do Clã para nos enfraquecer. Não duvido que tenha voltado do inferno para nos destruir.'

'Temos motivos para eliminar tanto ele quanto a mestra das cartas deste plano. Eles aqui são uma ameaça para nós…' Reyume pigarreou. 'Uma ameaça para todos nós.' Ajustou sua frase.

O grupo ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Estavam se estudando. Analisando se poderiam confiar um no outro. Não podiam, mas tinham o mesmo propósito, destruir Syaoran Li e Sakura Kinomoto.

Smith se levantou e fitou os outros. 'Precisamos achar uma maneira. Todos aqui concordam que, mesmo nós cinco juntos, não teremos poder para destruí-los.'

Eles concordaram. Wing Chieng levantou o rosto e fitou seus aliados com um sorriso. 'Nós não temos força, mas, com certeza, existe uma pessoa que teria poder e força para derrotar um ser das trevas.'

Smith franziu a testa. 'Quem? Nenhum membro do círculo tem poder, por isso que ficaram tremendo nas bases, com medo de enfrentá-lo. Quem não foi a favor de deixá-los em paz simplesmente se absteve.'

'Um guardião das trevas tem poder de destruir um demônio.' O ancião falou com calma.

Rosas deu uma gargalhada. 'Este é nosso problema, caro senhor. O guardião é o demônio agora.'

'E se trouxermos um guardião de um universo paralelo ao nosso?' Finalmente explicou.

'E como faremos isso, velho?!' Smith perguntou impaciente.

'Temos as anotações de Clow e Shyrai de quando estavam estudando as possibilidades de abertura de uma brecha. As anotações de Shyrai faz referência a várias outras possibilidades que não o uso do artefato que acabaram utilizando. Algumas são inconclusivas, mas outras podem nos ajudar a encontrar a solução de nosso problema.'

'Estas anotações deveriam estar em poder do Círculo e não com os Lis.' Rosas observou e foi apoiado pelos outros dois magos.

Reyume sorriu de forma debochada. 'Existem vários documentos que também deveriam estar em poder do Círculo e da humanidade, não acha senhor?'

Rosas franziu a testa. 'As relíquias do Vaticano dizem respeito apenas a nós.'

Reyume inclinou o corpo, encarando o homem. 'Então, não me venha com hipocrisia, padre.'

'Senhores… Não vamos desviar de nosso objetivo.' Wing Chieng falou com a voz calma. 'São relíquias de família. Além disso, era certo que o guardião viesse dos Lis, nada mais justo que este material estivesse conosco para orientar nossos membros.'

'Humph… Vocês realmente se acham grande coisa, não é?' Charles comentou, olhando para os dois anciões.

'Nosso Clã é tão antigo quanto o próprio Círculo. Nosso conhecimento e fontes são ilimitados. Não há o que discutir quanto a isso.' Reyume falou com arrogância.

Smith se levantou e encarou o senhor. Não gostando da colocação dele. Reyume sorriu de lado. 'Estamos aqui justamente para tentar deter um membro do nosso clã.'

Não gostava de Xiao Lang, mas não poderia ignorar o fato do rapaz ter feito o impossível. Sempre tinha achado aquele garoto com o espírito forte demais. Todos sabiam da capacidade que ele teria para pegar as Cartas Clow e nunca engoliram aquela história dele ter perdido para Sakura Kinomoto.

Ele voltou para Hong Kong com aquela história e a manteve de forma inflexível, mesmo depois de ter apanhado tanto. Fora humilhado e, mesmo assim, manteve não mudou sua versão dos fatos. Era cabeça dura demais. Passou por tudo aquilo e depois enganou todos os anciões, fazendo-os acreditar que ele voltaria para o Japão para tomar as cartas de Kinomoto de uma vez por todas, mas, na verdade, foi mesmo era se deitar com ela. Maldito arrogante. Jogou no lixo milênios de tradição porque pensava com a cabeça errada.

Mas isso não foi suficiente para Xiao Lang. Ainda resolveu fazer aquela interferência astral, manifestando-se no corpo do primo e humilhando a todos. Depois do que todos do clã viram Hyo Ling fazer, para o rapaz ser colocado no posto de patriarca foi questão apenas dele se recuperar dos ferimentos. Yelan tinha tudo arquitetado. Ela simplesmente tirou o poder dos anciões que agora eram apenas conselheiros, assim como ela.

O Clã Li estava enfraquecendo. Os outros anciões simplesmente colocaram o rabo entre as pernas e aceitaram as mudanças. Ele e Wing Chieng eram os únicos contrários e, por isso, foram ameaçados de serem banidos. Xiao Lang, depois de morto, tinha lhes dado um golpe quase fatal. E o pior de tudo, o desgraçado ainda tinha voltado a este universo e estava vivendo tranquilamente com a mestra das cartas.

Reyume observou os homens a sua frente. Não confiava em nenhum deles, mas precisava deles para destruir Xiao Lang. 'E então? Temos ou não um acordo?'

Smith adoraria dizer que não, mas sua resposta foi apenas estender a mão para o ancião que a apertou selando assim o acordo deles em destruir Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li.

* * *

Syaoran caminhava de forma apressada pelo Campus. Sentia-se incomodado com alguma coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o que era. Não era só a questão de Meilyn. Tinha alguma outra coisa que fazia com que seus sentidos ficassem em alerta. E não era apenas questão de ser um demônio agora ou não, sempre que se sentia de alguma forma ameaçado tinha aquela sensação ruim na boca do estômago. Ouviu o toque do celular e pegou o aparelho do bolso. Franziu a testa, observando o número que apareceu no display. Atendeu o telefone.

' _Xiao Lang, Jìng qǐng guānzhù'. (Syaoran, precisa ficar atento)_ Ouviu a voz da mãe.

' _O que aconteceu no Círculo?_ ' Ele sabia que o assunto com certeza era este. ' _Os babacas não engoliram o fato de Sakura não_ _largar tudo e ir correndo quando chamaram_ _?'_

 _ **Take all of your wasted honor  
**_ _(Pegue toda a sua honra desperdiçada)_

 _ **Every little past frustration  
**_ _(Todas as pequenas frustrações passadas)_

 _ **Take all of your so called problems  
**_ _(Pegue todos os seus chamados "problemas")_

 _ **Better put 'em in quotations  
**_ _(Melhor colocá-los entre aspas)_

 _ **Say what you need to say  
**_ _(Diga o que precisa dizer)_

' _Eles já sabem de você._ ' Ela falou e o rapaz trincou os dentes. Era realmente ingenuidade achar que passaria despercebido para um bando de babacas que não tinham o que fazer além de encher o saco dos outros. ' _Estão com receio tanto de você quanto de Sakura. Eles já sabem do relacionamento de vocês._ '

' _Isso não é da conta de ninguém._ '

' _Não se iluda achando que eles vão deix_ _á-los_ _em paz.'_

Ele respirou fundo. ' _Eles não têm nada que se meter nisso_.'

' _Apenas fique atento. A decisão oficial do Círculo é deixá-los em paz, mas você conhece muito bem a arrogância humana.'_

' _Sim.'_ Ele concordou.

' _Sua sepultura foi violada. Sumiram com o seu corpo.'_ Ela falou. ' _Tentei abafar a situação para não chegarem até você, mas…'_

 _ **Walkin' like a one man army**_ _  
(Caminhando como um exército de um homem só)_

 _ **Fightin' with the shadows in your head**_ _  
(Lutando contra as sombras em sua mente)_

' _Mãe…_ ' Ele a interrompeu. ' _O corpo não existe mais._ '

' _Como assim?_ ' Ela perguntou surpresa. Era uma vidente poderosa, mas parecia que a vida do filho vivia numa montanha russa de acontecimentos que ela não conseguia acompanhar.

' _É uma longa história… Mas não se preocupe com o que fizeram com o corpo, ele não existe mais. Nada existe mais… Eu não sei nem se eu existo mesmo.'_ Desabafou, sem querer, e se arrependeu. ' _Quer dizer…_ '

' _Xiao Lang…'_ Ela o advertiu. ' _Você sabe exatamente quem você é, não fique em dúvida.'_ A voz dela era firme.

' _Não estou_.' Respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

' _Ótimo.'_ Ela falou. ' _Cuide de Sakura._ '

' _Eles a ameaçaram?_ ' Ele perguntou em tom de urgência.

' _É poder demais para uma só pessoa. Isso causa medo nas pessoas._ '

' _Se eles…_ ' Ele começou a falar e se reteve. ' _Isso não vai terminar nunca, não é? Não tem como nós vivermos uma vida tranquila._ '

 _ **Livin' up the same old moment**_ _  
(Vivendo o mesmo velho momento)_

 _ **Knowin' you'd be better off instead**_ _  
(Sabendo que estaria em melhores condições se quisesse)_

' _Você sabe muito bem que poderiam viver tranquilamente se não se amassem._ ' A resposta sincera dela o feriu em cheio.

' _Não tenho como controlar isso._ '

' _Eu sei._ ' Yelan falou. ' _É o preço a se pagar._ '

Ele ficou em silêncio observando os jovens no Campus Universitário. Alguns casais de namorados passeavam de mãos dadas. Por que ele e Sakura não poderiam ser normais daquela forma? ' _É… Não tem outro jeito_.'

' _Fique atento e peça para Sakura também ficar._ ' Ela falou por fim.

' _Certo._ '

' _Outra coisa… Avise a Mei Ling que ela foi precipitada demais, como sempre.'_

' _Como sabe…_ '

' _Era óbvio demais. Até Hyo Ling sabe que ela foi para o Japão. Ele só não sabe de você e, quando ele descobrir, pode interpretar errado. Homens apaixonados não raciocinam de maneira correta.'_

' _É… Acho que sim.'_ Falou, sorrindo de leve.

' _Ele já ameaçou pegar o avião duas vezes para ir atrás dela. Teria realmente feito isso, não fosse a interferência do Clã._ _Mei Ling abandonou o esposo e agora não é mais considerada parte do clã. Quero que você a oriente a assinar os documentos o quanto antes para oficializar esta separação._ '

 _ **If you could only  
**_ _(Se ao menos pudesse)_

 _ **Say what you need to say  
**_ _(Dizer o que precisa dizer)_

Syaoran franziu a testa com a frieza da mãe. ' _Mei Ling é apaixonada por Hyo Ling e ele por ela. Eles ainda podem se entender._ '

' _Isso está fora de cogitação agora, Xiao Lang. Abandono é imperdoável dentro do clã.'_

' _Ela apenas se desesperou porque…'_ Ele se interrompeu, trincando os dentes. Não era seu direito falar sobre os problemas da prima e, também não adiantaria tentar explicar para a mãe. Apenas pioraria a situação de Meilyn dentro do clã. Suspirou de forma pesada.

' _Ela foi precipitada._ ' Yelan o interrompeu. ' _Ela não viu todas as possibilidades... Mas, principalmente, ela decidiu sozinha e não_ _obedeceu_ _seu esposo._ _Esse tipo de independência em uma mulher,_ _é imperdoável._ '

Syaoran ficou em silêncio, pensando na prima. Meilyn no fundo estava querendo proteger o primo. Ou será que ela estava usando sua infertilidade como desculpa para fazer algo que já queria ter feito há muito tempo?

' _Preciso desligar. Cuide-se, meu Pequeno Lobo._ ' Ela falou de forma carinhosa.

' _Xiè xiè, fù mǔ'._ ( _Obrigado, mãe)._ Agradeceu e finalizou a ligação.

Ficou ainda um tempo pensando, eram muitos problemas. Respirou fundo, tinha que enfrentar uma aula chata de resistência dos materiais ainda pela frente.

 _ **Have no fear for givin' in  
**_ _(Não tenha medo de ceder)_

 _ **Have no fear for giving over  
**_ _(Não tenha medo de desistir)_

 _ **You better know that in the end  
**_ _(Seria melhor você saber que no final)_

 _ **It's better to say too much,  
**_ _(É melhor falar demais)_

 _ **than never to say what you need to say again  
**_ _(que nunca dizer o que você precisa dizer de novo)_

* * *

'Então você simplesmente resolveu largar seu marido e vir morar aqui com seu primo?' Tomoyo perguntou olhando para a amiga chinesa que estava sentada à sua frente. Estavam na casa de Sakura. A ruiva estava também sentada no sofá, observando as duas amigas.

'Eu nem sabia que Xiao Lang estava vivo. Foi um baita susto!' A chinesa se defendeu. 'Pensei que esta louca estava morando com uma carta.' Falou apontando para Sakura.

Sakura rodou os olhos e Tomoyo sorriu. 'Mas onde é que você estava ontem, Tomoyo? Procurei você em tudo quanto foi lugar.' Meilyn perguntou e observou a amiga ficar corada, ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você estava num encontro?'

'Não!' A morena respondeu rapidamente. 'Não foi um encontro… A gente só foi assistir um show juntos.'

'Você e aquele grandalhão estão namorando?'

'Não! Não estou namorando o Kurogane.' Ele repetiu.

'Ah, sim… Kurogane… Este é nome do rapaz que você está enlouquecendo.' Meilyn falou sorrindo de forma maliciosa e fazendo a jovem morena comprimir os lábios nervosa.

'Não é nada disto.' Tomoyo ainda falou.

'E como foi o show?' Sakura perguntou como quem não queria nada, antes de beber um gole do refrigerante. 'Você voltou bem tarde pelo jeito. Tentei ligar para você, mas seu celular estava desligado.'

Tomoyo olhou para os dois pares de olhos inquisitórios a sua frente. Elas estavam vendo maldade em tudo. Ela tinha ido apenas a um show com o rapaz.

'Foi diferente.' Ela respondeu por fim, quem sabe, assim que saciasse a curiosidade das duas, poderia voltar a sentir as bochechas que estavam pelando. 'Foi uma experiência muito inusitada. Ele me mostrou que há outros tipos interessantes de projetos musicais.'

'Peraí!' Sakura interrompeu. 'Vocês não foram para o show do Ayreon?'

'Show de rock?!' Meilyn perguntou surpresa.

'Não é bem apenas um show de rock… É rock ópera. Tem uma história por trás. Eles contam uma história com as músicas. Uma história muito profunda. Cantam sobre sentimentos.' A morena tentava explicar. 'É uma forma de contar uma triste história, de sentimentos conflitantes, da natureza humana.'

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você disse que estava indo porque se sentiu constrangida de recusar o convite do Kurogane que faz tudo, absolutamente tudo por você.'

Tomoyo sorriu de leve. 'Sim… Inicialmente foi, mas eu achei bem interessante. Nunca imaginei que no fundo Yuo tivesse sensibilidade para entender algo além do que é apresentado inicialmente. Ele consegue ler com bastante precisão o que está nas entrelinhas.'

'Yuo?' Meilyn falou, sorrindo. 'Já o está chamando pelo primeiro nome.'

A morena rodou os olhos. 'Claro! Somos amigos.'

Sakura e Meilyn se entreolharam e depois fitaram a amiga. 'Vocês realmente não estão namorando?' A ruiva perguntou novamente.

Tomoyo fechou o sorriso e se ajeitou no sofá. 'Não. Estamos nos conhecendo.'

'Você é difícil.' Sakura voltou a falar.

'Olha quem fala!' Meilyn comentou, agora, olhando para a ruiva. 'Você demorou meses para dar uma resposta para Xiao Lang.'

'Hei! Eu tinha onze anos!' Ela tentou se defender. 'Eu estava confusa! Eu achava que amor era o que eu sentia pelo Yukito. Não sabia o que estava sentindo pelo Syaoran.'

'Ah, sim... Ótima desculpa.' Meilyn rebateu. 'Ai, ai, ai, Yukito!'

Recebeu como resposta uma almofadada da amiga. 'Você não sabe da história toda.' Ela falou com o rosto bravo. 'Além disso, não estamos aqui discutindo o meu relacionamento com Syaoran e, sim, o da Tomoyo com o Kurogane.'

'Relacionamento?' Tomoyo interrompeu. 'Somos só amigos.' Repetiu.

'Amizade colorida.' Sakura completou, sorrindo. Meilyn caiu na gargalhada.

A morena franziu a testa para a amiga, Sakura tinha ficado bem maliciosa depois de velha. Tinha saudades daquela patetice dela quando criança nestas horas.

'Eu não sei se gosto do Yuo. Quer dizer, eu gosto dele. É um rapaz muito gentil, mas não sei se…' A morena não soube exatamente o que falar, aquilo era tudo muito novo para ela. Ela se lembrou, de repente, da questão do Círculo. 'Teve notícias de Eriol?'

'Eriol?' Sakura repetiu o nome do amigo, estranhando a lembrança dele naquele momento pela morena.

'Sim, oras!' Tomoyo respondeu. 'Ele falou como foi a tal reunião com o Círculo? Como eles reagiram por você não ter ido?'

Sakura balançou a cabeça. 'Não… Eu não tive nenhum retorno dele. Mas isso é normal vindo de Eriol, não é? Se foi bom ou ruim, ele não vai falar de forma direta para mim.'

'Você foi convocada?' Meilyn perguntou espantada. Sabia da importância de um convite daqueles para o mundo da magia.

'Agora que está tudo tranquilo eles me convocam…' Sakura falou com a voz ressentida. 'Quando podiam nos ajudar, evitar aquela confusão e tentar impedir que Syaoran morresse ninguém se manifestou… Não estou a fim de olhar para a cara deles agora.'

'É uma grande honra ser convocada.' A chinesa ainda insistiu.

Sakura deu de ombros. 'Eu quero apenas viver minha vida em paz com Syaoran.'

Elas ficaram em silêncio. Tomoyo terminou de tomar o suco e olhou para Meilyn. 'Você realmente acha que Hyo Ling não virá até aqui atrás de você?'

A chinesa encolheu os ombros. 'Ele agora tem uma posição importante no Clã, não pode simplesmente largar tudo e vir atrás de mim. Será mais fácil para ele anular nosso casamento desta maneira.'

'E é isso que você quer?' Tomoyo perguntou, observando a jovem que tinha o olhar fixo no copo em cima da mesa de centro. 'Você quer realmente se divorciar dele?'

'Eu não sei…' Ela respondeu com sinceridade.

Gostava do marido. Ele realmente era um homem maravilhoso, carinhoso. Hyo Ling tinha sido extremamente amoroso na noite de núpcias e em todas as outras vezes que tiveram intimidade. Quando o rapaz enfrentou Reyume, durante a luta dos dois, ela sentiu que o seu coração tinha parado de bater, doía demais vê-lo machucado.

Não tinha entendido direito o que aconteceu e, verdade seja dita, sentiu até raiva de Xiao Lang quando soube por alto que havia sido obra do primo, vindo do além. No final, Hyo Ling acabou sendo muito respeitado por todos e para ele ser praticamente obrigado a assumir o posto de patriarca do clã foi uma questão de tempo e de alguns movimentos de Yelan.

O problema todo era que agora ela também estava num posto importante no Clã. Todas as mulheres gostariam de ocupar aquele lugar. Yelan a estava preparando. A tia não dava um ponto sem nó. E, com o excesso de obrigações, os dois começaram a se ver cada vez menos.

Hyo Ling chegava cada vez mais tarde. Estava cansado. Tentava continuar o mesmo marido amoroso de sempre, mas ela tinha que ser mais compreensiva. E foi aí que descobriu que, ao contrário do que imaginava, não tinha esta qualidade.

'Meilyn….' Sakura a chamou. 'Você não sabe se gosta ou não do seu marido?'

'Eu… Eu gosto de Hyo Ling.' Ela falou com sinceridade.

'Mas não tem certeza que o ama, é isso?' Tomoyo perguntou.

Meilyn mordeu de leve os lábios e apertou o copo que tinha nas mãos. Olhava fixamente para ele. 'Desde que Hyo Ling assumiu o posto de patriarca, estamos nos vendo cada vez menos. Ele não tem tempo para mais nada agora.' Ela falou com pesar. 'Acho que, no fundo, sou um pouco egoísta.'

'Você o ama.' Tomoyo falou com segurança. As duas olharam para a jovem morena. 'Você está louca para que ele bata aqui na casa de Sakura para vir buscá-la.'

Meilyn se levantou surpresa. 'Você que está louca, Tomoyo. Claro que não!'

Tomoyo sorriu. 'Meilyn… Quando Syaoran terminou o pseudo-relacionamento que vocês tinham, você simplesmente chorou a noite inteira e depois acordou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você não amava o Syaoran.'

'Eu gostava dele!' Meilyn rebateu e depois se arrependeu, observando Sakura pelo canto dos olhos. 'Isso é passado.' Tentou consertar. 'Coisa de criança.'

'Entendi agora.' Sakura soltou. 'Depois de 10 anos.' Ela falou sorrindo de leve. Observou as duas olhando para ela. 'A carta que você mandou para Tomoyo. Desculpando-se por ter molhado os joelhos dela.'

'Você foi lenta…' Meilyn falou, suspirando.

'É, fui lenta por muito tempo.' Sakura falou, desviando os olhos delas. 'Inclusive depois de ter entendido o que eu sentia por Syaoran.' Ela voltou a fitar a chinesa. 'Você deveria ter me contado o que estava acontecendo com ele.'

Meilyn arregalou os olhos surpresa. Virou para Tomoyo com o olhar duro. 'Você contou para ela?!'

'Não!' A morena respondeu rapidamente.

'Ele mesmo me contou.' Ela esclareceu com um rosto triste. 'Mas pelo jeito todo mundo sabia, menos eu. O pior é que eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas achei que era coisa da minha cabeça.' Disse ressentida. 'Que era saudades, mágoa, enfim…'

'Isso é passado.' A chinesa interrompeu. 'O passado a gente não pode mudar. Agora vocês dois estão juntos e é isso que importa.'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. 'Sim. Mas parece que estamos sempre vivendo sob ameaça.' Ela desabafou.

Tomoyo se levantou e sentou perto da amiga. 'Como assim, Sakura?'

'Eu não sei… Apenas não estou com um bom pressentimento.'

'Teve algum sonho?' Tomoyo perguntou, sabia dos sonhos premonitórios da prima.

Sakura negou. 'Não. Há muito tempo não tenho um sonho…' Ela sorriu de forma feliz de repente. 'Acho que porque eu estou vivendo num sonho, não é? Tê-lo aqui comigo depois de tudo.'

As duas concordaram e sorriram para a amiga.

'E quando vão casar oficialmente?' Meilyn perguntou do nada. 'Vocês dois estão vivendo em pecado, sabia?'

Sakura riu com gosto. 'Oras… Isso não faz diferença. Melhor deixar as coisas assim, não queremos chamar atenção para a documentação de Syaoran. Além disso… É só formalidade.'

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. 'Não acredito que vocês conseguiram convencer Touya. Você não usou mesmo nenhuma magia nele?' Ela perguntou, fitando a amiga desconfiada.

Sakura riu. 'Nenhuma magia faria Touya concordar com isso. Ele aceitou apenas porque não teve alternativa.' A ruiva suspirou, pensando no irmão, depois voltou-se para a amiga chinesa que sorria para ela. 'Você também é bem espertinha, mudou totalmente de assunto.'

'Eu?!' Meilyn falou encabulada.

'Exatamente. O assunto em pauta é você e Hyo Ling.'

'Não há assunto em pauta aqui… Além disso, minha situação com Hyo Ling não tem mais volta. Mesmo que ele apareça aqui, eu já sou considerada uma desertora do Clã por tê-lo abandonado.'

'Ele, como patriarca, tem poder para mudar isso.' Tomoyo rebateu.

'Ele não vai fazer isso. Hyo Ling é correto demais.' Meilyn respondeu. 'E você também não sabe de nada Tomoyo. Não é porque eu me casei com ele que estou morrendo de amores.' Falou, tentando ser indiferente ao que sentia.

Tomoyo semicerrou os olhos nela, indicando que não dava credibilidade nenhuma àquelas palavras.

Meilyn continuou. 'Tenho que tocar minha vida para frente. Eu… Eu acho… Bem, eu acho que vou ter que procurar um emprego.' Desviou os olhos para Sakura. 'Não dá para ficar sendo sustentada por Xiao Lang e você. A grana de vocês deve estar apertada.'

'Não se preocupe com isso, Meilyn.' Sakura falou. 'Eu e seu primo temos tudo controlado. Pelo menos financeiramente, já que nunca se sabe quando vai aparecer outro maluco para tentar destruir o mundo.' Ela falou se levantando. 'Vou pegar mais um pedaço de bolo, vocês duas vão querer?'

'Eu quero!' Meilyn aceitou. Tomoyo recusou com um gesto. Em poucos minutos ela voltava com os dois pedaços, estendeu um para Meilyn que aceitou. 'Se eu continuar comendo assim, vou ficar uma baleia.' Ainda falou. 'Até que você cozinha muito bem, Sakura. Pelo menos doces.'

'É receita do papai.' Ela falou com suavidade, antes de colocar um pedaço na boca.

'Por que não tenta entrar na faculdade, Meilyn?' Tomoyo perguntou.

Meilyn parou com o garfo no meio do caminho. Nunca tinha pensado em entrar numa faculdade. Isso não era comum para as mulheres do clã. Elas terminavam a _high school_ e depois casavam. Faculdade não era um objetivo para elas. 'Nunca pensei nisto.'

'É uma boa ideia.' Sakura concordou. 'Você tem ideia do que gostaria de fazer?'

'Nunca… Nunca parei para pensar nisso. Não tenho a menor ideia do que eu gostaria de fazer.' Respondeu com sinceridade.

'É uma boa hora para pensar. Você era ótima aluna no colégio. Duvido que tenha um currículo escolar ruim. Poderá entrar em qualquer curso que quiser.' Tomoyo lembrou e a chinesa concordou. Realmente tinha sido ótima aluna.

'Mas deve precisar de muito dinheiro e…' Ela começou a falar.

'Já lhe disse que não é problema. Além disso… Pode tentar conseguir uma bolsa. Syaoran está com uma integral e eu com uma parcial. Isso já ajuda bastante.' Sakura esclareceu.

Meilyn sorriu novamente, estava começando a ficar excitada com a possibilidade que a vida estava lhe apresentando. Entrar na faculdade nunca havia sido uma opção pensada, mas agora, parecia uma possibilidade tão óbvia para ela. Era só decidir que curso faria. Poderia se formar, ter uma carreira, trabalhar, sentir-se realmente útil.

'Acho… Acho que vocês tem razão…' Meilyn falou por fim, finalmente colocando o pedaço de bolo na boca. Realmente Sakura sabia fazer um bolo delicioso, nunca um doce teve um gosto tão bom.

* * *

Syaoran chegou em casa depois das aulas. Tivera treino de futebol no final da tarde e, verdade seja dita, tinha ido ao bosque de Tomoeda pela manhã bem cedo para treinar um pouco. Estava se sentindo ansioso. O telefonema da mãe durante o dia só tinha confirmado o pressentimento de insegurança. Foi colocar a chave na porta e ouviu os gritos femininos. Abriu a porta quase chutando. 'O que foi?! Sakura!'

A luz da sala acendeu. O rapaz arregalou os olhos vendo as três garotas na sala, olhando para ele de forma interrogativa. Desviou os olhos da namorada, passou para a prima e a amiga e depois finalmente cravou na televisão com a cena congelada. Ah… Sim… O filme… Finalmente relaxou.

Sakura franziu a testa. A presença do rapaz tinha explodido, realmente assustando-a, mais até do que a cena de massacre do filme de terror de quinta que Meilyn obrigou as amigas a assistirem.

Ele olhou encabulado para elas. 'Boa noite.' Falou por fim. Realmente andava uma pilha de nervos nos últimos dias.

Meilyn e Tomoyo cumprimentaram o rapaz. Sakura se levantou e o beijou rapidamente, ele reparou no rosto sério da jovem. Ela estava preocupada, mas tentou disfarçar.

'Não quer terminar de ver o filme com a gente, Xiao Lang?'

'Hã… Acho que vou tomar um banho.' Ele falou sem graça.

'Assim que terminar o filme, preparo o jantar rapidinho.' Sakura falou, olhando para o relógio de pulso. 'Nossa! Perdi a hora hoje!'

'Ajudo você.' Ele falou, dando um beijo no rosto da jovem e subindo para o segundo andar.

Sakura acompanhou a saída do namorado e depois voltou-se para as amigas que se mantinham caladas.

'Ele está uma pilha.' A chinesa comentou.

'Também está com o mesmo pressentimento que eu.' Sakura esclareceu. Ela respirou fundo e tentou relaxar. Foi até o sofá e se deixou cair nele entre as duas amigas. 'Bem… Vamos terminar de ver… Será que o tiozinho mal não morre nunca?!'

Tomoyo e Meilyn se entreolharam. 'Sakura… Syaoran está bem mesmo?' A pergunta foi de Tomoyo, mas também era a mesma que Meilyn queria fazer.

'Não tem como uma pessoa voltar de onde ele voltou 100%, não é?'

'Os pesadelos continuam?' Tomoyo perguntou e Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

'Mas nem adianta perguntar sobre o que ele sonha, porque ele é escorregadio demais. Não dá para procurar um psicólogo e dizer para ele o que o perturba.' Ela falou com um tom de ironia. 'E ele não se abre. Parece uma concha.'

'É muito difícil para um homem mostrar fraqueza para sua parceira.' Meilyn falava com tom maternal. Bateu de leve no ombro da amiga. 'Você precisa ser paciente.' Sakura olhou de esguelha para a amiga. 'Precisa ser amorosa e compreensiva.'

'Aprendeu isso no clã, Meilyn?' A ruiva não resistiu em perguntar.

Meilyn confirmou com a cabeça. 'Xiao Lang pode ser um desertor, mas ainda é um Li. Você precisa aprender estas coisas…'

'Hã…' Sakura rebateu. 'Syaoran abandonou o clã. E este seu clã é muito machista e idiota, Meilyn.'

'Humph…' A chinesa resmungou, mas depois abriu um sorriso. 'São idiotas mesmo, né?'

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça, a amiga chinesa estava tão desorientada que nem sabia o que falava. Ou melhor, repetia o que tinha aprendido a vida inteira e, só agora, dava-se conta das coisas por si só. Verdade que sempre desconfiou que a jovem nunca se daria bem com todas aquelas regras das quais ela lhe falara nas conversas por telefone e trocas de e-mails.

Como desconfiava, a situação toda da descoberta de que tinha dificuldades de engravidar foi apenas o estopim para a jovem fazer o que, no fundo, sempre teve vontade. Dar as costas ao clã. O problema é que, por falta de coragem, ela fez isso muito tarde. Agora tinha que pagar o preço de deixar o marido, por quem, apesar dela não aceitar ainda, estava completamente apaixonada.

'Desisto!' Sakura falou, levantando-se. 'Vou começar a preparar o jantar. Vocês duas continuam a ver o filme e me contam o final.' Disse já entrando na cozinha e fechando a porta para não atrapalhar as duas.

Tomoyo e Meilyn se entreolharam novamente.

'Ela está preocupada.' A chinesa falou com o controle remoto na mão, olhando para a cena congelada. Também tinha perdido a vontade de ver o final do filme.

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Estes dois parecem que nunca vão conseguir viver em paz.'

Meilyn concordou com a cabeça. 'Quase morri do coração quando me dei conta que o Xiao Lang era o Xiao Lang.' Ela falou, fechando os olhos. 'Não dá para acreditar ainda.' Ela reparou que a amiga ficou calada, observando ainda a porta da cozinha de onde podiam ouvir a jovem feiticeira começar a preparar a janta. 'O que foi, Tomoyo?'

'Hã? Nada…'

'Nada? Nem vem, conte-me o que você está pensando. Você é mais esperta do que eu para ver estas coisas.' Meilyn falou, já intimando a morena.

'Tem alguma coisa acontecendo que os dois andam escondendo.' Ela falou baixinho.

'Algo relacionado a magia ou ao relacionamento deles? Eles parecem tão apaixonados… E sabemos como a Sakura ficou no tempo que ele ficou morto.' Ela balançou a cabeça. 'Tempo que ficou morto… Quem ouve isso pensa até que foi uma viagem… Xiao Lang sempre tem que ser mais dramático.'

Tomoyo sorriu de leve. 'É… Eles sempre tiveram as coisas mais complicadas.'

'Desembucha, Tomoyo.'

A morena respirou fundo e se levantou. 'Vamos ajudar a Sakura. Outra hora a gente conversa com calma sem ter perigo de sermos ouvidas.'

Meilyn concordou, levantando-se. O filme já deixado de lado. 'Era um filme de quinta mesmo… Nem a mocinha consegue passar credibilidade, chorando dessa maneira. Detesto mocinhas choronas!' Falou, desligando a televisão.

* * *

Sakura entrou no quarto e observou Syaoran deitado na cama lendo. Sorriu para ele. O jantar tinha sido bem animado com Tomoyo e Meilyn. Tinham se divertido como há muito tempo não faziam. Meilyn acabou indo com Tomoyo para o alojamento dela. Disseram que queriam colocar a conversa em dia, como se conversar à tarde e quase a noite inteira não tivesse sido suficiente para aquelas duas. Sakura sabia que elas estavam tramando alguma coisa. As duas juntas eram terríveis. Suspirou chamando a atenção do namorado.

'Está preocupada?' Ele perguntou, tirando os olhos do livro e fitando a jovem.

Ela sorriu sem graça. 'Você sabe que estou.' Respondeu com sinceridade. 'Mas não há muito o que fazer.' Completou e ele concordou.

'São muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.' Ele falou.

'Sim. Mas temos que tentar resolver um problema de cada vez.'

Ela começou a se preparar para dormir, tinha treino pela manhã e aulas marcadas para a tarde inteira. Tinha que manter o rendimento bom nos jogos para manter a bolsa parcial. Quase perdeu o benefício devido às péssimas notas no semestre passado. Não poderia dar mole.

Estava também preocupada com sua menstruação que não tinha vindo. Não sabia se era apenas por causa do ciclo irregular e todo o stress acumulado do que estava vivendo ou se tinha outra coisa. Os dois andavam esquecendo demais de usar preservativos agora que estavam morando juntos. Estavam brincando com a sorte. Syaoran, depois que voltou, andava bem mais imediatista do que antes e ela nunca foi boa em pensar nestas coisas.

Tirou a roupa e colocou a camisola sabendo que Syaoran a observava. Ele a conhecia bem demais. Assim como ela também o conhecia.

'Você parece também preocupado.' Falou, começando a escovar os cabelos para prendê-los antes de dormir.

'Minha mãe me ligou. Falou sobre a reunião do Círculo.'

Ela suspirou. 'E o que aconteceu?' Perguntou, sentando na beirada da cama e olhando para ele.

'Eles sabem sobre mim.' Ele a viu franzir a testa. 'Sabem sobre nós.'

'Eles não têm nada a ver com isso.' Ela falou, indignada. 'Nossa vida não deve ser discutida por um monte de gente que nem sabemos quem são.'

'Bem… Desde que nosso relacionamento foi profetizado pelo grande mago Clow, fica difícil tentar manter a discrição.' Ele falou em tom irônico.

Ela o encarou de forma séria. 'Você ainda tem dúvida?'

Syaoran observou os olhos glaucos encarando-o profundamente. Arrependeu-se do comentário. Estava irritado com aquela situação toda.

'Não.' Respondeu e largou o livro no criado mudo. Aproximou-se da jovem, parando a frente dela. 'Não tenho dúvidas do que eu sinto por você.' Ela semicerrou os olhos nele, esperando a resposta completa. 'Não tenho dúvidas do que você sente por mim.'

Ela abriu um sorriso maroto. 'Acho que seria bom você me provar então...'

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

Sakura se ajoelhou na cama à frente dele e se inclinou, beijando o rosto do rapaz. 'Você anda uma pilha de nervos, Syaoran. Precisa ficar mais calmo. Relaxar mais.'

Syaoran fechou os olhos, sentindo os beijos dela no seu rosto. 'Acho que você pode me ajudar nisto, não?'

'Acho que sim..' Ela respondeu, surpreendendo-se quando ele a pegou e a empurrou de costas no colchão, soltou um gritinho e riu. Ele beijava devagar seu pescoço e já descia a mão para a bainha da camisola dela quando ela se lembrou de comentar algo que a estava incomodando há algum tempo. 'A gente anda esquecendo de se proteger…'

'Não se preocupe com isso, minha flor.' Ele falou ao ouvido dela, com a voz rouca. 'Vai ser maravilhoso quando você engravidar.'

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o teto. Como assim "quando"? Syaoran não estava esquecendo? Estava deixando de usar preservativo de propósito? Segurou a mão dele que já estava entrando por baixo da camisola.

'Você… Você não está esquecendo.' Ela falou e ouviu um suspiro do rapaz. Ele levantou-se, ficando apoiado em um cotovelo e fitou a jovem.

'Do que você está falando?'

'Você está querendo que eu fique grávida? É isso?' Sakura perguntou, sem entender. Ela o viu desviando os olhos dela.

'Você complica tudo.' Ele falou, sentando-se na cama.

'Se você falasse o que está pensando, eu não complicaria.' Ela falou, sentando a frente dele. 'Fala logo, Syaoran!'

'E se você ficar grávida, qual o problema?'

'O problema é que eu e você não terminamos a faculdade, ainda.'

'Ter um filho não atrapalharia isso.'

'Syaoran…' Ela falou com o rosto sério. 'O que realmente você está pensando? Ter filhos não estava nos planos.'

'Sempre esteve nos meus planos.' Ele rebateu.

'Sim… Sim…' Ela tentou consertar rapidamente. 'Mas não para agora. Por que você está querendo um filho agora?'

Ele desviou os olhos dela novamente, o que ele responderia? Que gostaria de ter um filho para saber se tinha alguma humanidade dentro dele? Que gostaria de ter certeza que poderia constituir família, ter uma vida normal com ela?

'Syaoran…' Ela o chamou e o rapaz a fitou novamente. 'Do que você tem medo?'

 _ **Even if your hands are shaking  
**_ _(Mesmo que suas mãos estejam tremendo)_

 _ **And your faith is broken  
**_ _(E sua fé esteja perdida)_

'Não é nada…' Respondeu novamente. 'Eu vou… Eu vou dormir na sala.' Falou irritado, já caminhando em direção a porta.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas ele não faria isso mesmo! Não era mais um moleque para sair correndo toda vez que se sentia encurralado. Ela se levantou e correu, parando a frente do rapaz, impedindo-o de cruzar a porta do quarto.

'O que está acontecendo com você?'

'Não está acontecendo nada! Você não está a fim, então eu vou dormir na sala.' Falou para fugir do assunto.

'Hei, hei, hei…' Ela falou sem sair da frente dele. 'Não vai fugir desta maneira, não! Não me obrigue a usar magia para mantê-lo aqui. Eu amarro você nessa cama!' Ameaçou.

Ele sorriu de lado. 'Hum… Estou começando a gostar da ideia.'

'Não fuja da resposta. Do que realmente você tem tanto medo, Syaoran?'

 _ **Even as the eyes are closin'  
**_ _(Mesmo enquanto seus olhos se fecharem)_

 _ **Do it with a heart wide open  
**_ _(Faça isso com o coração aberto)_

 _ **(Wide heart)  
**_ _(De coração aberto)_

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Talvez… Talvez o certo fosse se abrir com ela. Ela era sua companheira, não era só sua namorada ou amante. Ela confiava nele, ele também deveria confiar nela.

'Eu… Eu não sou mais humano, Sakura. Não sei o que eu sou realmente.' Falou por fim. 'Não sei se vou envelhecer, não sei se vou morrer, não sei se vou poder ter filhos.'

Sakura entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Ele tinha razão. Ela não tinha ainda se dado conta disto. Estava tão feliz em tê-lo ao seu lado que não tinha pensado nestes detalhes. Ela deu um passo à frente e o abraçou bem forte. 'Não importa, Syaoran.'

'Claro que importa…' Ele sussurrou, abraçando-a.

'O que importa é que você está aqui comigo. Se estivermos juntos, daremos um jeito. Tudo vai terminar bem.'

Syaoran fechou os olhos e a abraçou mais forte. 'Eu espero que sim.' Falou com sinceridade. Sorriu de leve e passou a mão nos cabelos dela. 'Wǒ de xīn lǐ zhǐyǒu nǐ.' _(Você é a única pessoa em meu coração)_

Sakura sorriu, conseguindo entender o que ele falava em mandarim para ela. 'Wǒ huì yīzhí péi zài nǐ shēnbiān' _(Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado)._ Ela respondeu, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso.

Afastou-se dela apenas para levantar o rosto amado pelo queixo e fitar os belos olhos glaucos que tanto o fascinavam. 'Wǒ fēicháng xǐhuān nǐ.' _(Eu amo muito você)._ Declarou antes de beijá-la nos lábios.

 _ **Say what you need to say  
**_ _(Diga o que precisa dizer)_

 _ **Continua**_

* * *

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_

 _Música do capítulo: Say (Diga), do John Mayer._

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Mais um capítulo disponível. Este capítulo já iniciou mostrando que realmente alguns membros do Círculo não vão deixar o casal de Feiticeiros em paz._

 _As três amigas também parecem bem enroladas. Cada uma com seu problema. Mas é muito bom sempre ter os amigos para se apoiar. Será que Meilyn realmente vai considerar as novas possibilidades? E Tomoyo? Depois de tanto tempo vivendo um amor platônico, agora se encontra balançada por dois rapazes._

 _Quero avisar para o pessoal que está acompanhando Feiticeiros que eu e a Bruna finalizamos a história. Então, por favor, não se preocupem, pois não tem mais a menor possibilidade desta fic ser abandonada. Sei que traumatizei muita gente e por isso fico muito feliz em informar a todos que isso não acontecerá._

 _Muito obrigada a Yoru que foi quem me colocou na linha e não me deixou desanimar jamais para continuar escrevendo, e superar os momentos de "empacação"._

 _Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando a história e que sempre mandam reviews e e-mails._

 _Até a próxima quinta._

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Deixa eu começar mencionando sobre como a Sakura, aos poucos, está quebrando "a carapaça" de proteção onde Syaoran costuma se trancar quando algo o incomoda… Adoro esses pequenos momentos em que o relacionamentos deles se aprofunda! Está tão mais fácil de se identificar com eles… Eles receberam um "boost" em empatia e eu estou amando isso!_

 _Eu não consigo pensar no Smith, no Rosas, no Charles e nos dois anciões idiotas sem sentir vontade de socar a tela do computador. Eles são personagens que realmente me irritam tremendamente. Em uma outra nota, Yelan também tem seus momentos com sua mente "pré-histórica". Honestamente… A melhor coisa que Syaoran poderia ter feito na vida: abandonar o Clã. Não tenho dúvidas disso!_

 _Por mais complicado que esteja o relacionamento entre Sakura e Syaoran, Meilyn e Tomoyo também estão bem enroladas, não? Mas é engraçado pensar que Sakura não é mais a "tonta" do trio… (Sim, Meilyn! Estou falando com você! Tomoyo é outra história...)_

 _É… parece que a situação com o kyonshi e a destruição do corpo dele ainda está incomodando, e muito, o Syaoran. Força, Syaoran! Tudo vai ficar bem! Você vai ver…_

 _Até o próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Vou me unir à Bru para espancar a trupe de feiticeiros tapados. Caraca, que raiva que dá deles. Ainda se juntando para esquematizar, especular e tramar… (parece tudo a mesma coisa, mas vocês entenderam) Guerra!_

 _As meninas conversando sobre seus problemas foi bem legal, uma querendo ajudar a outra, tentando entender o que se passa na cabeça. Gosto mais da Meylin quando ela reage, não curto ela abaixar a cabeça para os problemas._

 _E ainda bem que a Sakura tá dando umas duras no Syaoran, que é isso de ir dormir no sofá? Amarra ele mesmo._

 _Gostei do capítulo… Tranquilo e cheio de possibilidades. O que será que vem por aí?_


	27. Maus Presságios

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Maus Presságios**

O despertador do quarto tocou na mesinha de cabeceira. Sakura levantou a mão e bateu no relógio, desligando-o. Suspirou pensando que tinha que se levantar cedo hoje. Tinha que treinar com o time de vôlei para o jogo no próximo mês contra a universidade de Tókio. Se as jogadoras não estivessem bem entrosadas, elas seriam massacradas pelo time adversário. Suspirou sentindo-se cansada. Rolou na cama e observou Syaoran dormindo ao seu lado. Sorriu. Sentia-se tão feliz em tê-lo ao seu alcance depois de tantos desafios.

Lembrou-se do tempo em que ele esteve morto, tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno acordar todos os dias e pensar que não o veria mais. Não tinha vontade de levantar da cama. Não tinha mais vontade alguma de fazer qualquer coisa. Tinha feito muitas loucuras, tomara decisões das quais se arrependeu, mas não valia a pena continuar se martirizando. Era passado. Tudo era passado e agora a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era num futuro com ele. Ao lado dele.

Franziu a testa observando o rosto amado e lembrando-se do que ele tinha lhe falado ontem. Syaoran estava com medo de não ser mais humano. Isso não importava para ela. Ele poderia ser qualquer coisa que ela continuaria amando-o da mesma maneira, mas sabia que ele estava se sentindo inseguro. Talvez ele tivesse razão, um filho agora seria bem vindo para tirar algumas das dúvidas da cabeça dele. Mas também seria muita responsabilidade para uma criança. Isso não seria justo. Fechou os olhos e suspirou novamente.

'Terceiro suspiro.' Ele falou de repente. 'Está tão difícil assim de sair da cama?'

Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele que a envolveu em seus braços. 'Com você aqui fica difícil sair dela.' Respondeu manhosa enquanto encaixava o rosto no pescoço dele.

'Não é me provocando que vai ficar mais fácil.' Ele falou, sorrindo e sentindo que ela beijava seu pescoço. 'Assim não vou deixá-la sair.'

'Talvez seja esta a minha intenção'. Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, com a voz rouca.

Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Abriu os olhos, olhando para o relógio. Chegaria atrasado para a primeira aula do dia. Que se dane! Procurou os lábios da feiticeira, beijando-a e a apertando mais forte contra o corpo.

'Você vai me enlouquecer.'

'Pois repito que esta é a minha intenção.' Ela respondeu, beijando-o.

'Está conseguindo.' Ele respondeu, já tirando a camisola dela e passando-a pela cabeça da jovem.

Ela sorriu para ele, deslizando a mão pelo rosto amado. 'Eu te amo.' Falou e o viu sorrindo.

Era sempre maravilhoso ouvi-la falando que o amava. Syaoran a beijou novamente, ficando por cima dela e levando a mão até a gaveta para pegar um preservativo, mas ela segurou o braço dele.

'Não. Não vamos mais usar.'

Ele a fitou de forma profunda. 'Você tem certeza?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Vamos deixar que as coisas aconteçam, Syaoran. Vamos parar de nos preocupar tanto.'

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu para ela. Sakura era maravilhosa. Beijou-a novamente com todo amor que sentia por aquela mulher.

' _Wǒ duìnǐ gǎnxìngqu' (Eu adoro você)._ Falou com os lábios contra os dela.

' _Wǒ ài nǐ.' (Eu te amo)_ Ela sorriu e ele voltou a beijá-la.

Não se cansaria nunca de beijar e sentir o gosto dela. Sakura era como parte dele, ficar longe dela era como ter pedaços de si faltando. Sentia-se incompleto. Era doloroso demais. E unir-se a ela era como se finalmente estivesse completo, além de ser imensamente prazeroso.

Tinha medo de perdê-la novamente, de ser afastado dela. Quando estava na forma de espírito, correndo atrás dela, podendo vê-la, mas não podendo tocá-la tinha sido um inferno. Vendo-a chorar por ele era como se ter sua alma destroçada. Queria abraçá-la e dizer que estava ali ao lado dela, mas não tinha como.

Quando a viu cometer erro após erro e tomar medidas que mostravam toda a dor que ela sentia, que era a mesma dele, era como se sua existência não tivesse sentido. Não queria existir se não fosse para estar ao lado dela.

Quando a viu pela primeira vez, tinha certeza de que ela seria importante, mas nunca imaginou o quanto estaria ligado àquela menina de olhos verdes que sorria de forma magnífica. Fez de tudo para odiá-la, mas falhou de forma miserável. Ela conseguiu derrubar todas as barreiras que ele tinha levantado desde que se entendia por gente. Ele sabia de suas responsabilidades, sabia de seus deveres para com o clã, para com sua família. Todos esperavam seu sucesso, todos esperavam sua vitória.

Tentou hostilizá-la, tentou se convencer de todas as maneiras possíveis que ela era uma tonta. Falhou, e falharia em todas as suas tentativas, simplesmente porque não queria vencer. Não queria. Quando ela ficou com as cartas, ele poderia voltar para Hong Kong, mas não quis. Queria ficar ao lado dela, queria ajudá-la, queria estar presente na vida dela. Tinha receio do que poderia acontecer com ela.

Não sabia o que sentia, era um sentimento novo para ele. Nunca havia amado ninguém. Seu relacionamento com a família era formal. A diferença de idade com suas irmãs, era enorme. Mal conheceu seu pai, que faleceu quando era ainda bebê. Sua mãe era uma figura importante no clã. Tinha uma posição que não permitia que ficasse muito tempo com ele. Wei fora seu pai. Wei fora, no final, sua família.

E Meilyn, da maneira dela, tinha sido a prima mais próxima. Seria mais fácil para ele se gostasse da prima, pois todos os seus problemas deixariam de existir, mas não. Aquela garota de olhos verdes tinha invadido seu coração de forma irrevogável.

Aquele amor custou-lhe caro. Não poderia sentir aquilo. Odiou-se por amá-la daquela forma, mas não tinha como mudar as coisas depois que voltou do Japão. Aceitou todos os castigos. Aceitou toda raiva que sentiram dele, mas não tiraria as cartas dela e não aceitaria que ninguém o fizesse. Quando ameaçaram enviar outra pessoa para isso, quase surtou. Ameaçou os anciões e mais uma vez foi castigado.

Jurou falsamente que, assim que estivesse mais preparado, ele mesmo tiraria as cartas dela. Balela. Tudo era apenas arquitetado para que a deixassem em paz. Ele não se importava de estar no inferno desde que soubesse que ela estava em paz.

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o corpo dela encostado ao dele, os braços dela envolviam o seu corpo e as mãos delicadas da mestra das cartas passavam por suas costas. Ele ouvia sua respiração suave. Beijou o pescoço dela, sentindo o gosto doce da pele quente. Como ele a amava. O perfume que emanava da pele da mulher ao seu lado o entorpecia de maneira a deixá-lo zonzo. Sentiu a pele sedosa do seio dela na sua mão direita, suave, cabia exatamente na palma de sua mão. Apertou-o de leve, acariciando-o, e ouviu um gemido. Adorava perceber a resposta do corpo da namorada aos estímulos que ele lhe dava. Adorava senti-la completamente entregue a ele daquela forma.

Ali, com ela, era como se todos os seus fantasmas desaparecessem, como se todas as dores, todos os horrores nunca tivessem existido. Estar com ela, dava-lhe a sensação de que era imortal. Imortal no coração e na alma dela.

Sentiu o corpo dela tremer e as unhas cravarem levemente nas suas costas quando invadiu-lhe a feminilidade, novamente fazendo os dois corpos se fundirem em um apenas. Sentiu a aura dela invadir seu corpo, misturar-se com a dele, tornando-a mais calma ao mesmo tempo em que a fortalecia, dando-lhe uma sensação de plenitude indescritível.

'Syaoran…' Ouviu-a falar seu nome baixinho entre os gemidos e sorriu.

Sabia que o que unia os dois era mais que carnal. Era acima da compreensão de qualquer um, inclusive dele. Não adiantava achar respostas para perguntas sem sentido. Era melhor apenas aceitar que não poderia mais se afastar dela, era melhor aceitar que simplesmente ela era sua vida. E, sendo assim, não importava o que ele era agora.

' _Wǒ ài nǐ, Yīnghuā.' (Eu te amo, Sakura)_

* * *

Touya levantou aquele dia com um mau presságio. Não tinha mais poderes, mas em algumas situações sentia como se o seu sexto sentido o alertasse de que algo estava por vir. Caminhava devagar pela casa, passou em frente ao porta-retrato da mãe e reteve-se por alguns segundos observando o rosto sorridente de Nadeshiko. Franziu a testa pensando em como Sakura se parecia com a mãe agora. Os olhos verdes belíssimos transmitiam uma força fora do normal.

Não podia negar que sua irmã havia se tornado uma mulher muito determinada. Tinha orgulho pela coragem dela. Verdade que não gostaria que ela tivesse passado por tudo que passou, mas, no final, tudo estava definido. Não poderia mudar o destino dela, o que fez foi tentar, de alguma forma, estar por perto para poder ajudá-la.

Estudou sobre magia e sobre alguns outros assuntos. Kaho Mizuki o orientou em algumas coisas de forma sorrateira. Ela já tinha lhe falado, por alto, sobre a questão do Caos e o papel da irmã. Não falou de forma clara, usava sempre as entrelinhas, mas desvendar as entrelinhas já era algo que ele dominava desde novo.

No final, quando ele pensou que tudo tinha finalizado e as coisas voltariam ao normal, ele entendeu o quanto a irmã estava ligada ao moleque chinês. Sentiu que a irmã estava escapando entre os seus dedos. Não sabia o que fazer, pois conhecia muito bem as intenções da irmã e sua determinação em trazê-lo de volta, não importando os meios. Sakura andou na tênue linha entre o bem e o mal. E pode-se dizer que, por muito pouco, não caiu para o lado errado.

Desviou os olhos para o porta-retrato onde estava uma foto dele, do pai e de Sakura com 10 anos. Provavelmente tiraram na época em que ela já estava caçando as cartas Clow. O sorriso dela era contagiante. Seus olhos passearam por outras fotos, algumas dele com Yukito, outras com Sakura e Fujitaka.

Observou uma em que a irmã devia ter 15 anos. Fora na época que havia perdido o contato com Syaoran totalmente. Pegou a foto e reparou na irmã. Ela não conseguia sorrir como antes. Os olhos verdes, belíssimos, transmitiam vários sentimentos, e o mais forte entre eles era dor. E ele sabia o motivo disso, sempre soube. Talvez por isso fosse tão hostil com o garoto. Sabia que ele a faria sofrer, assim como sabia que ele a faria imensamente feliz. A vida da irmã era, realmente, uma montanha russa de acontecimentos.

'E tudo por causa de Clow.' Falou sem querer e fechou mais o rosto.

Não gostava mesmo de Clow. Aquele cara tinha realmente interferido demais na vida da irmã e de todos ao redor dela.

Ouviu um barulho que o tirou de seus pensamentos. Recolocou o porta-retrato na estante e virou-se encontrando Yukito.

'Você está bem, Touya?' Ele perguntou, olhando-o com o rosto preocupado.

Touya suspirou. 'Mau pressentimento.' Respondeu. 'Não sei se é bobagem ou não.'

Yukito caminhou até ele e observou o porta-retrato que Touya acabara de colocar no lugar. 'Está preocupado com Sakura?'

Touya confirmou com um gesto.

'Por que não vamos visitá-la hoje no final do dia?' Yuki sugeriu. 'Precisa ver mais sua irmã. Desde que Sakura se mudou, temos a visitado pouco.'

'Isso porque eu não concordo para onde ela se mudou.' Ele rebateu.

'Pensei que já tivesse superado isso.'

'Como eu falei, Yuki. Eu aceitei, mas não concordei.'

'Você quer ou não continuar mantendo contato com a sua irmã, Touya?'

Touya suspirou. Yukito tinha razão. Se continuasse assim, acabaria perdendo contato com a única família que tinha. Não conheciam nenhum parente por parte de Fujitaka e os parentes por parte de Nadeshiko sempre deixaram claro a rejeição por eles. Sakura no final era sua única família. Acabou balançando a cabeça em resposta à pergunta de Yukito.

'Ótimo! Então vamos visitar Sakura e Syaoran hoje no final do dia.' Ele falou.

Touya suspirou. É teria que ver aquele moleque chinês com sua irmãzinha novamente. Sabe-se lá que coisas ele estaria fazendo com ela àquela hora da manhã. Fechou o punho, sua vontade era de dar um soco nele.

'Touya… Novamente…' Yukito falou, pousando uma mão no ombro do homem. 'Já deveria superar isso, não acha? Sua irmã já é uma mulher adulta.'

'Está bem!' Falou por fim, afastando-se de Yukito. 'Vamos lá hoje! Vou engolir o pouco do orgulho que eu tenho e visitarei o antro de pecado ao qual aquele chinês carregou minha irmã.'

'Você continua tão dramático.'

'Ah! Cala a boca, Yuki!'

* * *

Eriol caminhava devagar pela mansão Hiiraguizawa. Sentia-se um pouco entediado. Na verdade, não era bem esse o termo. Ainda se sentia nervoso, e aquele sentimento de apreensão que tinha ao sair de Tomoeda não havia diminuído, mesmo com o final da sessão com o Círculo de Magos.

Sabia que nem todos deixariam Sakura e Syaoran em paz, mas pelo menos a posição oficial do Círculo era esta. Suspirou sentindo-se cansado. Tirou os óculos do rosto e pegou um lenço de dentro do colete que vestia. Limpou as lentes devagar e depois recolocou os óculos. Semicerrou os olhos, observando Nakuru pela janela no jardim cuidando de algumas flores. A jovem tinha começado aquele passatempo desde que tinha voltado do Japão. Nakuru era inconstante, daqui a pouco acharia outro hobby para se dedicar e largaria o antigo de mão. Spinel Sun estava voando ao lado dela em sua forma fofa. Estavam conversando, provavelmente escolhendo quais as espécies novas que plantaria no jardim lateral da residência.

Virou o rosto e seus olhos cravaram no piano no canto oposto da sala. Caminhou devagar até ele e sentou-se na banqueta, abrindo o instrumento magnífico e dedilhou as teclas sem muita pretensão de tocar algo.

Sorriu, lembrando-se de quando havia ensinado a menina Sakura a tocar uma música que para ela mostrar às cartas Clow que, na época, estava transformando em cartas Sakura. A menina tinha se esforçado e dado o seu melhor para fazer algo bonito e de forma sincera para agradecer às cartas.

Sakura sempre as vira como amigas. Como criaturas independentes dela. Como uma mãe que cuida e acalenta seus filhos. Franziu a testa enquanto dedilhava a mesma música que havia ensinado para a menina.

Sakura tinha feito algo que ele nunca pensou ser possível: ela deu liberdade para as cartas a ponto de poderem obedecer aos comandos de outra pessoa. Syaoran poderia manipulá-las, se assim ela ordenasse. Em teoria isso não poderia acontecer. Clow havia lacrado as criaturas das trevas quando estas estavam soltas no mundo, criando problemas e, sendo assim, tinha limitado os poderes delas para que obedecessem apenas àquele a quem considerariam o mestre delas.

Sakura as renasceu novamente como Cartas Sakura e, ao fazê-lo, tinha mudado esta regra. Ela tinha afrouxado as limitações delas e, talvez, isso fosse uma explicação para o poder delas terem aumentado tanto. Mas a mestra precisava ter cuidado, pois, ao mesmo tempo que se dá liberdade, pode-se perder completamente o controle e, se isso acontecer, seria um verdadeiro caos ter aqueles 53 demônios soltos no mundo causando destruição e loucura.

No final, Clow tinha previsto várias coisas que ele ou interpretou errado ou de forma incompleta. O relacionamento de Sakura e Syaoran era algo que ele ainda não conseguia compreender. Yukito era, simplesmente, a combinação de tudo que seria atrativo para a jovem Sakura e, no entanto, a jovem era completamente apaixonada pelo lutador chinês, que num primeiro momento, era o extremo oposto do que ela considerava atraente.

Syaoran era irritadiço, mal-humorado, calado, extremamente sério. Sakura era alegre, bem-humorada, falante e extremamente amorosa. Como poderiam se amar daquela forma a ponto de destruírem o feitiço que Clow fez de forma tão minuciosa para que a jovem se apaixonasse por Yukito?

O próprio Yukito já tinha percebido que a menina era encantada por ele como seria por uma pessoa da família, como um irmão muito querido. Ele a ajudou a ver esta diferença porque, novamente, a criatura deu uma lição no criador, e a forma falsa de Yue havia deixado de lado sua obrigação de amar sua mestra para dar o coração para outra pessoa.

Eriol trincou os dentes, vendo que errou uma nota. Fechou os olhos, tirando as mãos do teclado e respirou fundo. Voltou a posicionar as mãos e dedilhar as teclas de forma rápida. Lembrou-se das palavras de Tomoyo quando Syaoran se manifestou no corpo do primo, fazendo aquele circo com os anciões na China.

' _Vocês fizeram de tudo para que eles dois não se amassem. Você…'_ Tomoyo fitou Eriol ' _...Fez de tudo para ela se sentir atraída por Yukito.'_ Tomoyo voltou-se depois para Yelan. ' _E_ _eu me lembro bem_ _do choro contínuo de Sakura depois do último telefonema dela para tentar falar com Syaoran. Mesmo longe, ela pressentia e sofria infinitamente_ _sabendo que havia algo errado acontecendo com ele quando retornou para Hong Kong._ ' O olhar da morena mostrara toda a desaprovação pela atitude dos dois. ' _E, apesar de tudo que vocês fizeram, mesmo assim eles não deixaram de se amar…'_ Ela fez uma pausa olhando duro para ele e a senhora Li. ' _Acho que vocês ficam tão ligados_ _na questão da magia e esquecem do fator humano. Esquecem que Sakura e Syaoran estão unidos por um sentimento único_ _: o amor.'_

Ele errou novamente. Bateu com força nas teclas, fazendo o barulho ecoar pelo imenso salão. Tomoyo estava certa. Ele se ateve tanto à magia, às premonições, às indicações e profecias que simplesmente não considerou o sentimento humano.

Clow era humano. Eriol Hiiraguizawa era humano. Sentia a cabeça dolorida. Tomoyo, sem qualquer magia, fora muito mais sábia e conseguiu enxergar o que ele não tinha visto. Ela era incrível. O senso de observação e a abnegação que tinha pela amiga era algo que o deixava incrivelmente... 'Atraído?' Ele questionou-se em voz alta, completando o seu pensamento.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Por que não conseguia tirar a amiga de infância da cabeça? Seria porque ela tinha, no final, dado-lhe uma bela lição de moral ou seria porque ela era simplesmente linda?

Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos. Ele era um homem casado. Amava Kaho. Ela era sua companheira, sua confidente na magia. Não havia mulher mais bem preparada para estar ao seu lado. Era estudiosa, inteligente, conhecedora de todas as magias do mundo. Uma esposa perfeita para um mago. Além de ser uma mulher lindíssima e esposa amorosa, compreensiva.

'Inferno.' Soltou novamente, inclinando a cabeça e batendo no instrumento a sua frente.

' _Acho que vocês ficam tão ligados_ _na questão da magia e esquecem do fator humano. Esquecem que Sakura e Syaoran estão unidos por um sentimento único_ _: o amor.'_

As palavras da amiga novamente ecoaram na sua cabeça. Eriol Hiiraguizawa nunca havia considerado o amor. Provavelmente, e inclusive, nem para ele próprio.

Ele tinha certeza, agora, estando longe dela, o que mais queria era, novamente, vê-la e sentir o perfume de magnólias que exalava dos cabelos negros. Deixar-se perder dentro das esferas violetas dos olhos meigos da amiga de infância. Ouvir a voz dela como uma melodia. Estava apaixonado. Ele também não havia considerado o mais humano de todos os sentimentos para a sua vida: o amor.

'Eriol…' A voz conhecida o despertou de seu desespero. Levantou o corpo e virou o rosto, fitando a esposa que olhava para ele preocupada. 'Você está bem?'

Ele tentou sorrir, pensando que a esposa não tinha culpa de nada. 'Estou… Não se preocupe.' Falou, sabendo que ela não acreditaria. Fechou os olhos rapidamente e pensou em dar uma desculpa melhor. 'Estou apenas preocupado com Sakura e Li. Acho… Na verdade, tenho certeza que nem todos do Círculo cumprirão a decisão de não interferirem na vida dos dois.'

Ela se aproximou dele com o rosto ainda interrogativo. Pousou uma mão no ombro dele e sorriu. 'Você fez o seu melhor.'

Ele colocou uma mão em cima da dela que estava em seu ombro. 'Obrigado, Kaho. Você é uma ótima companheira.' Agradeceu com sinceridade. Sentiu-a beijando seu rosto de forma demorada.

'Não quero ser apenas sua companheira, Eriol. Você sabe disto.'

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. 'Você é minha esposa.'

Kaho suspirou e observou o rapaz. Sabia que algo o perturbava desde que havia chegado do Japão. Eles tinham ficado vários meses separados. Eriol precisava ficar perto de Sakura depois da morte de Syaoran. Ele se sentia responsável por ela e por todo o sofrimento que ela estava passando. Precisava estar presente e ajudá-la. Não era justo, naquela hora, exigir que o marido voltasse para casa. Não era egoísta a esse ponto. Sentia-se sozinha, era verdade. E quando a mãe decidiu visitá-la ficou extremamente feliz.

Seus poderes mágicos podiam não ser tão grandiosos como os do mago Clow, mas ela tinha algo muito poderoso chamado sexto sentido feminino. E ele a avisava, de forma estridente, que havia algo errado com o esposo.

Sabendo que estava sendo analisado pela esposa, Eriol se levantou e se afastou do instrumento, fechando o teclado.

'Gostaria de dar uma volta? Nakuru está há horas no jardim e estou com receio do que ela possa estar aprontando.'

Kaho sorriu para ele. Eriol fez um gesto oferecendo o braço que, prontamente, foi aceito pela esposa. Ela enlaçou seu braço ao dele e começaram a caminhar devagar em direção ao jardim. Ela sabia que tinha algo errado e faria de tudo para não perder o homem que amava.

* * *

A aula estava entediante. Syaoran se esforçava para prestar atenção mas não conseguia. Estava se sentindo irritadiço, nervoso. Desde que tinha se despedido de Sakura pela manhã alguma coisa estava lhe deixando particularmente inquieto aquele dia. Olhou para o relógio e pensou que ainda faltavam, pelo menos, uns 40 minutos de aula. Tédio.

Não gostava de assistir aulas, normalmente entendia mais a matéria lendo e depois fazendo alguns exercícios. Tudo bem tirar uma ou outra dúvida com o professor, mas de uma maneira geral, estar ali sentado ouvindo o professor falar de forma sistemática como resolver um problema de logística era mais que entediante, era quase torturante.

Passou a mão nos cabelos, tinha alguma coisa errada, ele sabia que tinha alguma maldita coisa errada. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, foi fácil achar a presença de Sakura. Não estava longe. Franziu a testa, reparando que a presença tinha se tornado agitada. Que se dane a aula. Levantou-se, arrumou o material de qualquer jeito na mochila e saiu da sala.

Era normal alguns alunos saírem no meio da aula, o que não era comum era Syaoran sair. Reparou que alguns olhos o acompanharam até cruzar a porta da sala. Caminhou na direção onde estava a presença da namorada. Andava com o passo apressado, como se tivesse urgência em encontrá-la. Precisava ter a certeza de que tudo estava bem.

* * *

Sakura caminhava depressa pelo campus universitário. Tinha se atrasado para o treino de voleibol e, ao final, o dia tinha se tornado uma bola de neve de atrasos. Apesar da correria, não tinha se arrependido de ter provocado Syaoran pela manhã. Abriu um sorriso bobo. Era bom começar o dia daquela maneira.

Acenou para Tomoyo e Meilyn. Havia combinado de encontrá-las no final da tarde, depois das aulas. As duas estavam esperando-a em frente à antiga irmandade da jovem. Caminhava em direção a elas quando um vulto parou a sua frente. Arregalou os olhos, mal reconhecendo Seiya Yanamoto. Ele estava com um aspecto horrível!

'Está muito feliz, não é, Sakura?' Ele falou para ela em tom baixo.

A jovem franziu a testa, observando-o. 'Isso não é da sua conta, Yanamoto.'

Sakura encarou o rosto envelhecido de Seiya a sua frente, deu um passo para o lado para desviar dele, mas o rapaz fez o mesmo impedindo-a. Ela recuou, ainda encarando-o.

'O que quer de mim, Yanamoto? Já não fez merda o suficiente?´

'A culpa de tudo é sua.´ Ele respondeu, raivoso.

'Você é que se meteu onde não devia. Eu avisei para não se envolver!´

'Por culpa sua.´

'Não posso fazer nada se você é maluco.´

'Sakura!' Ela ouviu a voz de Tomoyo e desviou os olhos de Seiya para observar as duas amigas que agora estavam próximas a eles.

Sakura não soube direito o que aconteceu. Ouviu o barulho de um tiro seco próximo e sentiu uma fisgada no meio do peito. O cheiro de pólvora invadiu suas narinas. Levou a mão ao peito e sentiu o sangue viscoso entre os dedos. Ouviu Tomoyo gritar seu nome e outras pessoas gritando coisas que ela não entendia.

Sakura sentiu as pernas fracas e o corpo de repente perder as forças, as pálpebras ficaram pesadas, desequilibrou-se e cairia no chão se não fosse pega por alguém. Sentiu uma mão pressionar a sua em cima do ferimento e a apertar com força.

* * *

Tomoyo assustou-se quando viu o homem parar em frente à amiga, impedindo-a de continuar seu caminho. Começou a caminhar em direção a ela.

'Quem é o cara?' Meilyn perguntou, acompanhando a amiga que se mostrava tensa.

'Eu não tenho certeza.' Ela respondeu, não reconhecendo o homem de aparência envelhecida.

Eriol tinha lhe contado o que acontecera com Yanamoto, mas custava ainda a acreditar no que estava vendo. 'Vamos, Meilyn.' Falou apressando o passo, não estava com um pressentimento bom.

A chinesa estranhou o comportamento da amiga e apressou o passo também, tentando acompanhar a morena que seguia a frente. 'O que está acontecendo, Tomoyo?´ A amiga não respondeu.

'Sakura!' Tomoyo a chamou, fazendo a ruiva desviar os olhos do homem à sua frente para fitá-las.

As duas viram, com desespero, quando Seiya tirou o revólver da jaqueta, atirando em Sakura à queima roupa.

'SAKURA!' Tomoyo gritou pela prima, vendo-a dar um passo para trás com a mão no ferimento. Ela estava caindo no chão quando Syaoran surgiu do nada e a segurou antes de cair no chão.

* * *

'Sakura…' A jovem ouviu o sussurro e reconheceu a voz de Syaoran. 'Não me deixe.'

Abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes e sorriu de leve vendo o rosto tão amado próximo ao seu. A mão dele ainda pressionava a sua tentando estancar o ferimento que sangrava. Ele a apertava contra o corpo.

'Syaoran...' Conseguiu balbuciar, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, apenas sentia o corpo pesado, de repente. Queria levantar o braço para passar a mão no rosto dele que se mostrava desesperado. Queria dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia falar nada. A boca estava seca. O ar começava a ser mais escasso.

'Fique comigo, Sakura. Fique comigo.' Ela ouviu-o, falando.

Queria dizer que era justamente isso que faria: ficaria com ele. Mas não conseguia, não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo. O corpo que antes estava pesado agora parecia leve. Desviou os olhos do rosto de Syaoran e pôde ver, por trás dele, a figura do pai que a fitava de forma triste, e ao lado dele estava sua mãe.

'Não, Sakura! Olha… Olha para mim...' Ela ouviu Syaoran dizer, mas continuou encarando o pai. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via. 'Não feche os olhos, minha flor… Não…'

Fujitaka se aproximou, parou ao lado de Syaoran e estendeu a mão para Sakura, que levantou o braço e conseguiu segurar a mão do pai.

 _ **When the days are cold  
**_ _(Quando os dias estão frios)_

 _ **And the cards all fold  
**_ _(E as cartas estão na mesa)_

 _ **And the saints we see  
**_ _(E os santos que vemos)_

 _ **Are all made of gold  
**_ _(São todos feitos de ouro)_

'NÃO!' Syaoran gritou, apertando o corpo de Sakura contra o peito dele e fechou os olhos sem acreditar que ela tinha partido. A presença dela havia desaparecido inteiramente.

O corpo do rapaz foi envolvido pela aura púrpura intensa que explodiu em seguida e fez o ar que o circulava atingir os que estavam próximos como uma onda de choque, derrubando pessoas, objetos, arrancando árvores e fazendo-as cair a metros de distância.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu tudo vermelho a sua frente. Observou os estudantes todos afastados, muitos caídos no chão, olhando assustados para o rapaz com a jovem nos braços.

Ninguém conseguia entender nada do que tinha acontecido.

* * *

Tomoyo se sentou no chão e balançou a cabeça, tentando se recuperar do estrondoso empurrão que havia sentido há pouco. O corpo ficara dolorido. Ao seu lado estava Meilyn tão ou mais assustada que ela.

'O que foi isso?!' Meilyn falou com os olhos arregalados em direção ao primo, abraçado ao corpo de Sakura.

'E-eu não sei…' Tomoyo respondeu, sentindo o peito doer vendo o corpo de Sakura banhado de sangue. Ela tentou se levantar, mas cambaleou, sendo ajudada pela chinesa. 'S-Sakura…' O nome tão amado saiu de seus lábios, enquanto lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos violetas.

Soluços entrecortados saíam de seus lábios. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Sakura… Sua querida Sakura não podia ter morrido. Sentiu o corpo cambalear e a chinesa precisou segurá-la com mais força.

'Tomoyo… Precisa ser forte.' Ela falou também com a voz entrecortada.

Desviou os olhos da amiga e fitou o primo que levantou o rosto. Ele estava transfigurado. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Pela primeira vez, sentiu medo ao observá-lo. O olhar dele era frio, mortal, assassino.

* * *

Syaoran fitou Seiya Yanamoto se levantar lentamente e ainda com a arma na mão. Afastou Sakura e a deitou no chão devagar, levantou-se sem desviar os olhos de Yanamoto.

Seiya apontou a arma para aquele chinês maldito, correndo em direção a ele e atirando várias vezes. Mataria os dois!

Syaoran caminhou ao encontro dele, sentindo as balas atravessarem seu corpo, mas não ligou, pegou o pescoço de Seiya e o levantou, fazendo o homem se debater, tentando se livrar.

'Vou acabar com você!' Syaoran sussurrou e apertou o pescoço dele. Empurrou-o para trás apenas para ter o espaço necessário para golpeá-lo mortalmente.

O corpo enfraquecido e quase sem energia vital recebeu os golpes furiosos do chinês de forma terrível e não aguentou, foi ao chão sem vida.

Mas isso ainda não era suficiente para apaziguar a dor de Syaoran. A dor não passava, só aumentava de forma exponencial. Ele sabia que não adiantaria fazer nada que aquela dor jamais passaria.

Gritou novamente e se ajoelhou, sentindo a cabeça explodir, levou as mãos até ela, comprimindo-a e tentando inutilmente fazer aquela dor cessar. Sentiu, finalmente, os olhos arderem e, logo depois, o gosto salgado das lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Nunca havia chorado na vida. Nunca havia sentindo o gosto das próprias lágrimas.

De repente, o sol foi encoberto e tudo se tornou escuro como uma noite sem lua, assustando mais ainda a todos que presenciavam aquele macabro acontecimento.

O tempo parou.

Syaoran sentiu as costas arderem; os ferimentos de bala que atingiram seu corpo no ombro, braço, peito e rosto também ardiam. Não conseguiu evitar que um grito de dor saísse de seus lábios. De suas costas surgiram um par de asas de dragão, enquanto ele sentia todo o corpo queimar de dentro para fora. Mas nada se comparava à dor que sentia dentro do peito.

Abriu os olhos e viu o corpo de Sakura, deu um passo para trás ainda o observando sujo de sangue, uma enorme poça havia se formado ao lado dela. Levantou as mãos e as viu sujas com o sangue dela, sangue dele, sangue de Yanamoto. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo! Não deveria estar acontecendo!

 _ **When your dreams all fail  
**_ _(Quando todos os seus sonhos fracassam)_

 _ **And the ones we hail  
**_ _(E aqueles que saudamos)_

 _ **Are the worst of all  
**_ _(São os piores de todos)_

 _ **And the blood's run stale  
**_ _(E o sangue vai secando)_

Todos os momentos de dor que viveu ao longo de sua vida passaram diante de seus olhos. Todos os momentos de humilhação, de sacrifício e horror vieram à sua mente e, por fim, fitou novamente o corpo inerte de Sakura. Nada era igual a vê-la daquela maneira. Nenhuma dor era comparável àquela.

Cerrou os punhos e sentiu a energia das trevas circular seu corpo de forma rápida. Gritou novamente. Não aceitaria o que tinha acontecido. Não poderia perdê-la. Não poderiam tirá-la dele. Flexionou os joelhos e, com um impulso, levantou voo girando em torno do próprio corpo enquanto gritava, tentando controlar aquela maldita dor que o devastava, fazendo-o ter vontade de explodir tudo, destruir tudo!

As asas batiam de forma frenética dando mais energia para que ele continuasse a subir, cortando as camadas de nuvens negras, não havia limites para ele, não sabia o que fazer, apenas tentava de forma desesperada controlar aquela raiva, aquela energia que se apoderava dele de forma explosiva.

* * *

Sakura sorriu, fitando o rosto sereno de Fujitaka. Como sentia saudades dele. 'Papai…' Falou, sem acreditar que voltava a vê-lo.

'Querida.' Fujitaka a chamou e a abraçou com carinho.

Sakura abraçou a cintura do pai e afundou a cabeça no peito dele. Como era maravilhoso voltar a abraçá-lo.

Ela ouviu Syaoran gritando e se afastou do pai, assustada. Virou o rosto, finalmente, dando-se conta do que tinha acontecido. Arregalou os olhos e um grito de desespero saiu de sua boca ao se ver sangrando nos braços do namorado. Sentiu a energia dele explodir e observou a onda de choque que iniciou-se no corpo do rapaz e simplesmente varreu tudo e todos em volta dele.

'O que está acontecendo?!' Ela perguntou, observando as pessoas serem arremessadas, assim como os objetos, pelos ares. Observou Tomoyo e Meilyn serem arrastadas por alguns metros e baterem em outras pessoas que também tiveram o mesmo destino. 'Syaoran…' O nome dele saiu de seus lábios, observando a aura do rapaz circular o corpo dele. Era nociva, terrível.

'Ele não é mais quem você pensa, Sakura.' A voz do pai a fez desviar os olhos do rapaz e observar o rosto de Fujitaka.

'Ele é o homem que eu amo.' Ela falou com o rosto sério, vendo-o negar com a cabeça.

 _ **I want to hide the truth  
**_ _(Quero esconder a verdade)_

 _ **I want to shelter you**_

 _(Quero abrigar você)_

 _ **But with the beast inside  
**_ _(Mas com a fera dentro)_

 _ **There's nowhere we can hide  
**_ _(Não há onde nos escondermos)_

'Olhe, Filha.' Fujitaka falou e fez um gesto para que ela observasse o que aconteceria.

Syaoran levantou o rosto. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, o rosto transfigurado. Ela o observou se levantar e caminhar em direção a Seiya que atirou, repetidamente, no rapaz. Ela levou a mão à boca para conter um grito ao ver o namorado ser alvejado, mas as balas batiam no corpo de Li e não o impediam, eram como se não fossem nada.

Sentiu os olhos arderem ao observá-lo matar Seiya com frieza. Deu um passo cambaleante a frente quando viu Syaoran se ajoelhar e se encolher gritando, sabia exatamente qual era a dor que ele estava sentindo, pois era a mesma que ela própria sentiu quando voltou do coma e soube que ele estava morto.

Não queria por nada que ele sentisse aquela maldita dor que ela carregou por mais de seis meses no peito. Queria dizer que estava ali, ao lado dele, que ele não precisava sofrer daquela maneira. Olhou assustada para o dia, subitamente, tornar-se escuro e reconheceu a manifestação de Trevas. Em seguida, percebeu que Tempo também havia se ativado sem que ela solicitasse. Observou a todos estáticos, menos Syaoran, ela e os pais. Franziu a testa sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas tudo era uma loucura para conseguir achar as respostas agora.

 _ **No matter what we breed  
**_ _(Não importa o que criamos)_

 _ **We still are made of greed  
**_ _(Ainda somos feitos de ganância)_

 _ **This is my kingdom come  
**_ _(Este é o meu fim)_

 _ **This is my kingdom come  
**_ _(Este é o meu fim)_

Sentiu o pai segurar seu ombro, impedindo-a de se aproximar, mas se esquivou, voltando-se para observar o corpo brilhante de Syaoran envolto na luz púrpura esplendorosa e arregalou os olhos quando duas asas negras surgiram nas costas dele. Sentiu as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos ao observá-lo mudando. Ao observar a energia tão perigosa emanar do corpo do ser que amava.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando não acreditar no que estava vendo. Sentiu o peito doer da mesma forma ou pior do que quando fora atingida pela bala.

 _ **When you feel my heat  
**_ _(Quando você sentir o meu calor)_

 _ **Look into my eyes  
**_ _(Olhe nos meu olhos)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

 _ **Don't get too close  
**_ _(Não se aproxime muito)_

 _ **It's dark inside  
**_ _(É escuro aqui dentro)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

'Syaoran…' Novamente pronunciou o nome do amado sem saber o que fazer.

'É isso que ele é agora, minha filha.' Ela ouviu a voz preocupada do pai atrás de si. 'Ele não é mais o garoto por quem você se apaixonou.'

'Não!' Sakura gritou, virando-se para o pai. 'Pare de falar isto! Pare de falar estas coisas dele! Você não entende…'

'Quem não está entendendo é você, Sakura… Por Deus…' Fujitaka falou, segurando os braços dela. Sentia toda dor que a sua pequena flor estava sentindo, mas ela precisava saber da verdade.

Sakura ouviu novamente Syaoran gritar, viu quando ele se levantou e voou em direção aos céus. Afastou as mãos do pai e correu, parando no local de onde ele tinha levantado voo. Observou-o desaparecendo de sua vista e olhou em volta, pensando no que faria. Tinha que invocar Alada e ir atrás dele. Tinha que dizer que estava tudo bem. Levou as mãos até onde estaria o pingente, mas não o encontrou.

Olhou para o pai. 'Eu preciso ir até ele.' Ela falou e Fujitaka entendeu que não adiantaria falar mais nada.

 _ **At the curtain's call  
**_ _(Quando as cortinas se fecharem)_

 _ **It's the last of all  
**_ _(Será pela última vez)_

 _ **When the lights fade out  
**_ _(Quando as luzes se apagarem)_

 _ **All the sinners crawl  
**_ _(Todos os pecadores rastejarão)_

Nadeshiko se aproximou do marido e, pousando uma mão em seu ombro, sorriu para ele, tentando passar confiança de que tudo terminaria bem. 'Ela não vai desistir.' Nadeshiko avisou.

Ela olhou sorrindo filha. Sabia que Sakura era tão ou mais determinada do que ela própria. Sabia que não adiantaria ninguém dizer que era loucura estar ao lado do homem que amava porque ela, simplesmente, ignoraria tudo para estar com ele. Foi exatamente isso que Nadeshiko fez para estar com Fujitaka. A mulher caminhou até a filha e parou a sua frente.

Sakura não se lembrava da mãe, apenas a conhecia através de fotos que o pai e o irmão espalhavam pela casa. Sentiu quando a mulher pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e depositou um beijo demorado em sua testa.

'Seu pai apenas está preocupado com você. Perdoe-o.' Ela falou com a voz suave.

 _ **So they dug your grave  
**_ _(Então eles cavaram as suas sepulturas)_

 _ **And the masquerade  
**_ _(E o baile de máscaras)_

 _ **Will come calling out  
**_ _(Chegará anunciando)_

 _ **At the mess you've made  
**_ _(A bagunça que você fez)_

'Eu sei… Mas eu… Eu não quero…' Sakura balbuciou, mas se interrompeu, encarando sua mãe de forma decidida. 'Eu não quero ficar longe dele.' Sentenciou por fim. 'E não me importa se ele é espírito, humano, demônio, seja lá o que for… Meu lugar é ao lado dele. É onde eu pertenço e quero estar.'

Nadeshiko voltou-se para trás, observou o marido e, ao lado dele, apareceu a figura de um anjo. Gabriel acenou afirmativamente para ela e a mulher concordou. Ela voltou-se para a filha e a fitou profundamente.

'Preste atenção, Sakura.' Começou a falar com calma, mas com tom sério. 'Você pode decidir o que fazer, mas lembre-se: toda ação tem uma reação e toda decisão tem consequências.'

'Do que está falando, mãe?'

'Você vai entender. Apenas pondere bem as suas opções agora, minha filha, e decida o que realmente você quer.'

'Eu já falei.' Sakura falou decidida. 'Eu quero estar ao lado dele.'

 _ **Don't want to let you down  
**_ _(Não quero decepcionar você)_

 _ **But I am hell bound  
**_ _(Mas meu destino é o inferno)_

 _ **Though this is all for you  
**_ _(Embora tudo isso seja para você)_

 _ **Don't want to hide the truth  
**_ _(Não quero esconder a verdade)_

'Então…' Nadeshiko falou, abraçando a jovem com carinho. 'Vá atrás dele antes que seja tarde demais.' Avisou, afastando-se e beijando novamente a testa dela antes de dar um passo para trás.

Sakura acenou que sim com a cabeça. Desviou os olhos da mãe e fitou o pai, sorrindo para ele. 'Eu vou ficar bem, papai. Acredite em mim.' viu Fujitaka concordar com um gesto.

Ela fechou os olhos e, quando os abriu, sentiu-se de volta no seu corpo. Abriu os lábios, tentando buscar ar para os seus pulmões. Levou uma mão ao ferimento e engoliu em seco. Ainda sentia a dor no peito. Respirou fundo e se levantou, mordendo o lábio inferior e impedindo-se de gritar pela dor no corpo. Tinha que ignorar aquilo por hora. Tinha que ir atrás de Syaoran.

'Alada.' Sussurrou. A voz estava fraca.

A energia da carta a circulou, fazendo-a sentir-se mais forte. Sabia que a carta a estava ajudando. Como queridas amigas, elas a estavam apoiando para ir atrás do que lhes era mais valioso.

O par de asas angelicais apareceu nas suas costas e ela flexionou os joelhos apenas para pegar mais impulso e ir atrás de Syaoran. Não permitiria que nada ficasse entre eles.

* * *

 _ **No matter what we breed  
**_ _(Não importa o que criamos)_

 _ **We still are made of greed  
**_ _(Ainda somos feitos de ganância)_

 _ **This is my kingdom come  
**_ _(Este é o meu fim)_

 _ **This is my kingdom come  
**_ _(Este é o meu fim)_

Syaoran, de repente, parou. Sua respiração estava acelerada. Olhou em volta e se viu acima das nuvens, como se estivesse no espaço. Abaixo podia ver o planeta Terra. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Reparou em suas mãos e viu garras. Seu corpo estava diferente, não tinha mais a forma do corpo humano, estava maior. Mais forte. Mais poderoso. Tão poderoso que poderia destruir tudo. Tudo! Franziu a testa, olhando para o planeta a sua frente. Aquele lugar sem Sakura não era nada.

 _ **When you feel my heat  
**_ _(Quando você sentir o meu calor)_

 _ **Look into my eyes  
**_ _(Olhe nos meu olhos)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

Ele sabia que tinha mudado, que não era mais o mesmo e, agora, o pouco de humanidade que ainda persistia em manter viva em seu corpo tinha morrido junto com Sakura. Não era mais Syaoran Li. Não conseguia se ver totalmente, mas sabia que finalmente tinha tomado a sua verdadeira forma. A forma do que ele era agora. A forma de um demônio. Ele era aquilo e não poderia mais negar sua essência, não havia mais porque negar.

Levantou a mão e conseguiu sentir a energia se concentrando em sua palma. Era fenomenal. Intensa. Poderosa. Ia além de tudo que pensou obter um dia. Finalmente percebeu que, agora sim… Ele tinha o poder de tudo nas mãos e estava tentado a fazer tudo virar nada.

'Syaoran.' Ele ouviu chamarem-no e franziu a testa.

Virou-se para o lado e viu Sakura se aproximar dele com suas asas de anjo. Sua roupa ainda suja de sangue. Ela estava com o rosto tenso.

'Vou acabar com tudo.' Ele sussurrou, sentiu até que sua voz tinha mudado.

 _ **Don't get too close  
**_ _(Não se aproxime muito)_

 _ **It's dark inside  
**_ _(É escuro aqui dentro)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

Ela se aproximou dele devagar, parou a sua frente, fitando-o profundamente. Levantou a mão, segurando o pulso dele que acumulava a energia nociva. 'Você não quer fazer isso.' Ela disse e levantou a outra mão, passando pelo rosto dele e secando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam de seus olhos com os dedos. 'Tudo vai terminar bem… Não faça isso.'

'Não valeu de nada o que eu fiz. Nada! Não valeu nada o que eu passei, o que eu me tornei.'

'Sakura.' Eles ouviram alguém chamá-la e ela desviou os olhos de Syaoran e observou o pai e a mãe logo atrás. 'Você precisa decidir, minha filha.' Nadeshiko voltou a falar.

'Isso é o que eu sou agora, Sakura.' Ele falou, encarando-a e sentiu vontade de se esconder.

 _ **They say it's what you make  
**_ _(Dizem que é o que você faz)_

 _ **I say it's up to fate  
**_ _(Eu digo que depende do destino)_

 _ **It's woven in my soul  
**_ _(Está enrolada na minha alma)_

 _ **I need to let you go  
**_ _(Tenho que deixar você ir)_

A jovem voltou a fitar o rosto transfigurado de Syaoran. 'Não importa o que você se tornou. Você ainda é o meu amor.' Ela falou, beijando-o de leve nos lábios. 'Você será sempre a pessoa mais importante para mim.' Repetiu o que falou para ele quase 10 anos atrás.

Ela abaixou a mão dele, fazendo a energia que antes ele havia acumulado diminuir aos poucos.

'Eu não sou…' Ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por ela que levantou a mão, tocando de leve os lábios dele.

'Está na hora de voltar.' Sakura desviou os olhos do rapaz e fitou o pai e a mãe. 'Não posso ir.' Observou Fujitaka e Nadeshiko concordarem em silêncio e desaparecerem envoltos em uma cálida luz.

'Sakura…' Syaoran a chamou e ela o fitou novamente.

 _ **Your eyes, they shine so bright  
**_ _(Seus olhos, eles brilham tanto)_

 _ **I want to save that light  
**_ _(Quero guardar esta luz)_

 _ **I can't escape this now  
**_ _(Não posso fugir agora)_

 _ **Unless you show me how  
**_ _(A menos que você me mostre como)_

Ela o abraçou com carinho e ele fechou os olhos, envolvendo-a com cuidado para não machucar o frágil corpo feminino com suas garras. Sentiu o corpo se tornar leve e a dor que antes o devastava gradualmente diminuir.

'Eu estou aqui, meu amor.' Ela respondeu. 'Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado.' Falou com o rosto contra o peito do rapaz.

A energia que antes circulava o corpo dele, aos poucos, foi diminuindo. As asas de dragão desapareceram e o rapaz sentiu que os sentidos lhe faltaram. Sakura sentiu a pressão dos braços dele sobre seu corpo diminuir. Afastou-se um pouco e o viu fechar os olhos, ele estava exausto. O rosto voltou a ser o mesmo de antes, o corpo voltou à forma humana.

Sakura sentiu o peso do corpo dele, segurou-o mais forte e fechou os olhos ao perceber que estavam caindo. Não tinha forças para manter os dois com Alada e não conseguiria invocar uma nova carta, pois estava com o corpo também fraco. As asas angelicais desapareceram de suas costas e ela apenas fechou os olhos, abraçando-se ao corpo do rapaz.

 _ **When you feel my heat  
**_ _(Quando você sentir o meu calor)_

 _ **Look into my eyes  
**_ _(Olhe nos meu olhos)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

Subitamente, sentiu que pararam de cair de forma rápida e agora desciam devagar. Reconheceu a presença de Flutuação. As cartas agiam por conta própria, tentando ajudá-la. Assim que os dois tocaram o chão. Perdeu os sentidos. O tempo voltou a correr normalmente.

 _ **Don't get too close  
**_ _(Não se aproxime muito)_

 _ **It's dark inside  
**_ _(É escuro aqui dentro)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

 _ **It's where my demons hide  
**_ _(É onde meus demônios se escondem)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do capítulo: Demons**_ _(Demônios), por Imagine Dragons._

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Este foi um dos capítulos mais complexos que eu e a Yoru fizemos. Ele foi literalmente um capítulo cebola, isto é, capítulo feito em camadas. Fizemos as ações principais, depois incluímos os pensamentos e ação de um personagem, depois passamos para incluir os pensamentos e ação e outro personagem e assim tentamos colocar pontos de vistas diferentes de uma mesma cena. Foi um capítulo bem complicado como imaginava desde que tinha finalizado a primeira parte da fic._

 _E, como a Yoru adora fazer "o barco falar" (só o pessoal que conhece "One Piece" vai entender a piada interna, mas tudo bem), incluímos esta música linda e que a letra caiu como uma luva na cena._

 _Espero que tenham gostado do resultado._

 _Obrigada pelos reviews, pelas mensagens, discussões enfim… Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história._

 _Beijos_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _É… eu sei… Só porque eu disse que tudo ficaria bem, aí isso acontece… E o capítulo começou tão bem! Foi tão perfeito aquele começo…_

 _Mas… Eu posso dizer que este é um dos meus capítulos favoritos? Sério, mesmo. Eu adoro este capítulo por dar uma amostra da força do sentimento que une esses dois... Gente, isso é amor de verdade! Amor não desaparece em face às dificuldades, mas se torna fortaleza e atua como matéria-prima para milagres. Toda a cena da transformação… foi muito linda! Eu adoro!_

 _A rapidez com que Syaoran perdeu o controle foi apenas testamento do quanto a aura da Sakura é fundamental para impedir que ele se "entregue" aos seus instintos mais selvagens e animalescos e não se torne um "agente do caos". Ele precisa dela tanto quanto ela precisa dele. Quero só ver como esses eventos vão impactar a psique desse rapaz problemático._

 _E, ao que parece, Touya pode ter perdido seus poderes, mas continua afiado nos seus pressentimentos, hein? Quero ver o que ele vai fazer quando souber o que aconteceu com a sua irmãzinha querida. Vai sair juntando as esferas do dragão para ressuscitar o Yanamoto só para poder matá-lo novamente, será? Eu gostaria de fazer isso… o.ò Mas, pelo menos assim o Yanamoto não vai mais causar problemas aos nossos heróis. Isso já é um grande alívio._

 _Eriol e Kaho parecem estar enfrentando "problemas no paraíso". É interessante ver esse lado mais "Humano" do Eriol. Assim como é interessante ver que Kaho não está disposta a perder o marido assim de mão beijada. Acho que ela está certa, pois se ela não lutasse seria indicação de que não considera seu casamento algo que vale a pena ser preservado. Força, Kaho! Coloca o Eriol na linha, mesmo…_

 _Até o próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Eu fui tão interrompida revisando esse capítulo que nem sei o que comentar...kkkk..._

 _O final me lembrou o dorama que acabei de ficar órfã... Mocinha perto do mocinho o faz ser humano de novo... É tão lindo isso... Perceber que podemos ser melhor perto de quem amamos. Eu espero que eu seja melhor também... Não que eu me transforme numa demônia... Só às vezes...kkk... Coitado do Ri... Divagando..._

 _Gostei de ver o Eriol confuso e irritado com ele mesmo... Nunca curti a relação dele com a Kaho, gosto dos dois personagens, só não creio que tenha dado química._

 _E quando a gente acha que tá certinho demais, aparece um personagem que já deveria ter virado pó para estragar tudo..._

 _Queria ter tempo de já começar a revisar o próximo... Afe..._

 _Ótimo capítulo, meninas._


	28. A voz de Esperança

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 28**

 **A voz de Esperança**

Syaoran abriu os olhos e foi obrigado a fechá-los imediatamente por causa da forte claridade. Abriu-os novamente, lentamente, sentindo o corpo ainda dolorido. Fitou o teto branco. Ouvia duas pessoas conversando e alguns outros sons. Estava num hospital. Já conhecia bem aquele lugar. Respirou fundo e se levantou.

'Hei! Rapaz!' Um jovem enfermeiro apareceu logo a sua frente, tentando impedi-lo de se levantar.

Estava sem paciência. Sentia a presença da namorada, mas estava fraca demais. Precisava encontrá-la. 'Eu estou legal.' Ele falou, empurrando o rapaz para que saísse da sua frente.

'Você foi baleado! Quer dizer… Atingido de raspão, ou sei lá o porquê você foi trazido para cá.' O rapaz falou irritado. 'Faça o que achar melhor.'

'Fique calmo, Inoue.' Um senhor se aproximou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. 'Acho que você ainda não conheceu o senhor Li, não é?'

Syaoran levantou o rosto e reconheceu o enfermeiro Taniguchi. Tinha que ser ele, claro. Não seria realmente uma passagem pelo hospital de Tomoeda se não o encontrasse. Tentou sorrir, mas estava tenso demais por causa de Sakura.

'Pode deixar que eu cuido dele. Tem uma senhora com a pressão alterada na sala ao lado.' Taniguchi falou, indicando a saída.

O rapaz franziu a testa, olhando para o enfermeiro e depois para Li, mas obedeceu ao superior. Taniguchi observou o rapaz saindo da sala e depois voltou-se para Syaoran.

'Em que você está metido, rapaz? Oito meses atrás, eu recebi o seu corpo aqui nesta mesma sala e agora me deparo com o seu nome no atendimento da emergência.' Ele tinha o rosto duro, não estava com ar para brincadeira.

'É complicado.' Syaoran falou simplesmente.

'Isso aqui…' O senhor falou, apontando para os furos da camisa dele. 'São buracos de bala. E olha só! Você não tem nem uma cicatriz nova.' Ele se inclinou, fitando o rosto do rapaz de perto. 'O que você realmente é agora, senhor Li?' Perguntou. 'Por que, eu me lembro muito bem de tê-lo remendado umas três ou quatro vezes.'

Syaoran respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair pela sua boca devagar. Estava pensando no que responderia para o homem. Não dava para mentir e, verdade seja dita, não estava com a menor disposição nem criatividade para inventar uma desculpa.

'Eu morri e depois eu voltei.' Respondeu. 'Não sou mais humano. Acho que é isso.'

O homem arregalou os olhos e tocou na cabeça do rapaz só para ter certeza que não estava vendo um espectro a sua frente. Semicerrou os olhos, fitando-o profundamente. 'Você está de sacanagem comigo, não é?'

Syaoran deu de ombros. Não sabia mais o que falar.

'Você e aquela garota não são normais. Desde que coloquei os olhos em vocês, sabia que estavam metidos em coisa muito, muito, muito perigosa.'

Li franziu a testa. 'Preciso me encontrar com Sakura.' Ele falou. 'Não tenho tempo para explicar mais.'

'Você fica aqui. Vou pegar uma camiseta para você vestir.' Ele ordenou. 'Se ficar andando pelo hospital todo sujo de sangue desta maneira, vai matar um monte de velhinhas do coração. A senhorita Kinomoto está na sala de cirurgia. Ela chegou bem mal.' Falou, afastando-se dele e saindo da sala.

Syaoran caminhou devagar pela sala. Sentia a presença de Sakura bem fraca. Estava preocupado, não sabia direito se o que tinha acontecido antes de perder os sentidos fora verdade ou fruto da sua loucura. Passou a mão no rosto e voltou-se para se ver no reflexo do vidro da janela.

 _ **Run away, run away if you can't speak  
**_ _(Fuja, fuja se você não pode falar)_

 _ **Turn a page on a world that you don't need  
**_ _(Vire uma página em um mundo que você não precisa)_

 _ **Wide awake and you're scared  
**_ _(Bem acordado e você está com medo)_

 _ **That you won't come down now  
**_ _(De que você não irá sair dessa agora)_

Tirou a camiseta rasgada e suja de sangue. Passou a mão onde havia sido alvejado e não viu mais nada. No corpo, apenas as cicatrizes antigas ainda marcavam a sua pele. Estava se sentindo confuso. Não sabia direito o que tinha feito, sua cabeça estava uma bagunça.

Foi até a pia e abriu a torneira, molhando as mãos e logo depois o rosto. Lavou-se com sabonete para tirar o sangue seco que ainda estava nelas. Molhou os cabelos e observou a água suja descer pelo ralo.

O que tinha acontecido com ele? Sacudiu a cabeça. Agora não tinha como tentar achar respostas. Precisava saber de Sakura. Ela era o que importava agora. Fechou a torneira e secou as mãos. Ouviu um barulho e virou o rosto, encontrando o enfermeiro Taniguchi, estendendo uma camisa branca para ele. Syaoran agradeceu e vestiu.

'A senhorita Kinomoto ainda está na mesa de operações. Acabei de conferir com um colega. Mas ela está indo bem.' O senhor explicou. 'E nem adianta me olhar desta maneira, porque não tem como você entrar lá.' Falou, já deduzindo o pensamento do rapaz. 'Ela vai ficar bem se você deixar os médicos fazerem o trabalho deles, entendido?' Viu Syaoran concordar com a cabeça. 'Convenci o delegado Amizuki a deixá-lo em paz, por enquanto. Mas ele vai atrás de você, então é melhor ficar esperto, senhor Li.' O homem falava, nervoso, não deixando o rapaz interrompê-lo. 'E, como antes, o senhor tem que arrumar essa confusão que voltou a acontecer na cidade. Esta noite sem fim tem que terminar.'

'Eu vou tentar.' Syaoran respondeu.

 _ **Didn't I tell you, you were gonna break down?  
**_ _(Eu não disse que você entraria em colapso?)_

 _ **Didn't I warn you, didn't I warn you?  
**_ _(Eu não avisei, eu não avisei?)_

 _ **Better take it easy, try to find a way out  
**_ _(Melhor ir com calma, tente encontrar uma solução)_

 _ **Better start believing in yourself  
**_ _(Melhor começar a acreditar em si mesmo)_

'Ótimo.' O enfermeiro respondeu, dando um tapinha no ombro dele. 'É bom vê-lo, senhor Li. O hospital ficou muito sem graça sem as suas visitas. A senhorita Kinomoto ainda aparecia algumas vezes por aqui. Aquela mocinha deu muito trabalho enquanto o senhor estava de férias, sabe-se lá onde.'

'Humph.' Syaoran murmurou, esticando as costas e desviando os olhos para um ponto qualquer do chão.

 _ **We build it up, we tear it down  
**_ _(Nós construímos, nós quebramos)_

 _ **We leave our pieces on the ground  
**_ _(Deixamos nossos pedaços no chão)_

 _ **We see no end, we don't know how  
**_ _(Não vemos um fim, não sabemos como)_

 _ **We are lost and we're falling  
**_ _(Estamos perdidos e estamos caindo)_

 _ **Hold onto me  
**_ _(Segure-se em mim)_

 _ **You're all I have, all I have  
**_ _(Você é tudo o que tenho, tudo o que tenho)_

'Hei! Ela vai sair dessa. Não precisa ficar com essa cara.' O enfermeiro falou, sorrindo de leve.

'Ela tem que sair…' Li falou. 'Não tem sentido eu estar de volta se ela não estiver mais aqui.'

'Tenho certeza que não.' Ele respondeu.

 _ **Hold onto me  
**_ _(Segure-se em mim)_

 _ **You're all I have, all I have  
**_ _(Você é tudo o que tenho, tudo o que tenho)_

* * *

Touya entrou no hall principal do hospital de Tomoeda com o coração apertado. Novamente, ali estava ele, entrando naquele lugar por causa de sua irmã. Caminhou em direção ao balcão de informações.

Sabia que a situação tinha se complicado. Yukito se transformara em Yue e havia praticamente surtado, de repente. Simplesmente olhou assustado para Touya, falando que precisava encontrar sua mestra antes de sair voando. Logo em seguida, o dia virou noite e ninguém conseguia entender o porquê. No rádio ouviu que uma confusão havia acontecido na universidade Tomoeda. Falaram em terrorismo e até em bomba.

Franziu a testa, pensando que o mau presságio daquela manhã realmente o estava alertando que alguma coisa aconteceria. Deveria ter ligado para a irmã mais cedo e pedido que ela tomasse cuidado, mas achou que era besteira. Que estava apenas se preocupando por causa do desgosto dela ir morar com o chinês. Tinha sido um idiota.

'Boa noite. Sakura Kinomoto.' Falou com tom de urgência.

A jovem o fitou rapidamente e em seguida já digitava no teclado do computador. Ela arregalou de leve os olhos e o homem percebeu que havia ficado nervosa. Ela levantou o rosto fitando-o.

'O senhor é parente dela?'

'Sou o único irmão dela. Meu nome é Touya Kinomoto.' Falou tirando o documento da carteira e entregando-o.

A jovem o pegou e leu o nome, olhou novamente para a tela do computador e depois o fitou, entregando o documento e mais um crachá. 'Sua irmã está sendo operada agora. De emergência.'

'Operada?!' Ele falou em tom de urgência. Inclinou-se à frente do balcão. 'Como assim? O que diabos aconteceu?'

A jovem engoliu em seco. 'O delegado Amizuki logo falará com o senhor.'

'O Delegado? Onde está Tomoyo Daidouji?' Perguntou, pegando o telefone e ligando para a prima, que fora quem entrou em contato com ele antes, informando que Sakura e Syaoran tinham parado mais uma vez no hospital de Tomoeda.

'Senhor…' A jovem chamou a atenção dele. 'A sala de espera é por ali… O senhor, provavelmente, a encontrará lá.' Falou, apontando a direção que ele deveria seguir, e Touya confirmou com um gesto.

Ele caminhou rumo a conhecida sala de espera em que passara boa parte do último ano. Colocou o celular no bolso, pois dava fora de área. Assim que entrou na sala viu Tomoyo encostada na parede. Estava com os braços cruzados. Viu que a jovem tinha chorado, mas tentava agora se manter calma. Ao lado dela estava Kurogane.

Encontrou algumas vezes com o rapaz quando procurava a prima para saber da irmã. Sakura tinha se mantido afastada dele durante o tempo em que Li esteve morto e Touya fora obrigado a tentar obter notícias da irmã através de Tomoyo que dividia o alojamento estudantil com ela. O namoradinho da prima mostrava-se também bem preocupado com Sakura. Ele caminhou até a jovem e parou em frente a ela. Tomoyo levantou o rosto, encarando-o.

'Como ela está?'

'Ainda não temos notícias. O enfermeiro Taniguchi passou há pouco, dizendo que ela ainda estava sendo operada.' Tomoyo informou ao irmão da amiga.

'O que realmente aconteceu, Tomoyo?'

A jovem balançou a cabeça de leve. 'O maluco do Yanamoto atirou nela.'

'Yanamoto? Aquele rapaz que ficava no pé dela, na faculdade, para namorar?'

'Este mesmo.' Kurogane respondeu.

Touya soltou um longo suspiro, passou a mão no rosto, pensando que, de forma irônica, um humano é que tinha atentado contra a vida da irmã enquanto ele estava tão preocupado com o lance de magia, demônios e tudo mais. 'Prenderam o idiota?'

'Syaoran o matou.' Tomoyo respondeu séria.

Touya arregalou os olhos surpreso. Engoliu em seco. Não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Claro que concordava com o rapaz. Se Li não o matasse, provavelmente, ele mesmo mataria o idiota que atentou contra a vida da sua irmã, mas não pôde deixar de pensar que o cunhado agora era um assassino.

'Onde ele está?' Touya perguntou.

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Na emergência. Ele também foi baleado, mas não foi atingido de forma fatal como Sakura. Ou sei lá… Acho que ele não morre de novo, não é?' Falou com a voz irritada pela situação. Novamente ela estava ali naquele hospital, tensa, e com medo de perder a prima.

'É… Acho que não.' Touya respondeu.

Suspirou novamente e se afastou do casal. Caminhou até a janela onde observou através do vidro a noite sem lua do lado de fora. Fechou os olhos e rezou em silêncio para que o pai e a mãe ajudassem Sakura a sair dessa. Não suportaria perder a irmãzinha. Jurou que, se a visse novamente sorrindo, nunca mais implicaria com o moleque chinês. Ele só queria que ela estivesse bem.

Sentiu quando alguém parou ao seu lado. Não precisava ver para saber que era Yukito. 'Ela vai sair dessa.' O rapaz falou ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

'Eu espero que sim, Yuki, pois realmente não sei se vou aguentar perder mais uma pessoa importante da minha vida.' Touya falou, sem desviar os olhos da noite.

'Sakura é muito mais forte do que pensamos.'

'Ela… Ela é só uma garota, Yuki. Não é justo. As coisas acontecem…' Suspirou. 'Ela nunca tem paz.'

Yukito concordou. Realmente a vida de Sakura era uma intensa montanha russa de acontecimentos.

'A aura dela está fraca, mas ainda está aqui. Isso é importante.' O rapaz falou, com um leve tremor na voz. 'Há poucas horas ela tinha desaparecido por completo, mas agora ela está se restabelecendo.'

Touya concordou com a cabeça ouvindo a explicação.

Yukito pousou uma mão no ombro dele. 'Ela é mais forte do que você pensa, Touya.'

Touya concordou apenas com um gesto da cabeça, desta vez. Sabia que a irmã era uma mulher forte e determinada, mas, mesmo assim, não tinha como ele não se preocupar. Para ele, Sakura sempre seria sua querida irmãzinha.

'Você sabe o que está acontecendo?' Ele perguntou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para o lado de fora.

'A carta Trevas foi acionada ou se libertou sozinha. Falei com Eriol ainda há pouco, ele está voltando para o Japão.' Disse, fazendo Touya franzir a testa. 'Achamos que as cartas estão fora de controle. Não tem como a minha outra metade conseguir controlar a carta.'

'Li consegue.' Touya falou.

Yukito balançou a cabeça de leve. 'As cartas obedecem apenas a um mestre.'

Touya olhou para Yukito. 'Hiiragizawa falou isso?' Yukito confirmou com um gesto. 'Humph…' Ele murmurou. 'Aposto com você que Li consegue controlar as cartas.'

Yukito franziu a testa observando Touya. 'Por que acha isso?'

'Por que este seu amigo Hiiragizawa não sabe de nada.' Falou com sarcasmo. 'Desculpa.' Arrependeu-se. 'Estou nervoso. Preocupado com Sakura.'

'Certo.' Yukito falou com o rosto sério.

Ele falaria mais alguma coisa, mas calou-se com a aproximação da médica. Bateu no ombro de Touya, alertando-o.

'A operação foi um sucesso. Foi realmente um verdadeiro milagre!' A médica falou, sorrindo para o grupo. 'Agora é esperar para ver como ela reagirá ao pós-operatório. Mas estou muito otimista.'

* * *

'Você conseguiu pegar tudo?' Kurogane olhou para Meilyn que acabara de entrar no carro com uma mochila.

'Acho que sim.' A jovem respondeu, olhando para a mochila em seu colo. 'Peguei algumas roupas para Xiao Lang e algumas para Sakura. Ela precisa acordar logo, senão ele vai enlouquecer.'

Kurogane concordou com um gesto. Ele ligou o carro e o pôs em movimento a caminho do hospital de Tomoeda.

Meilyn ia calada, olhando pela janela a noite escura e sem lua. As luzes da cidade estavam acesas. Sem querer, pensou que gostaria que Hyo Ling estivesse com ela naquele momento. Suspirou chamando a atenção de Kurogane que a fitou rapidamente, mas voltou sua atenção à rua.

Meilyn não podia negar que sentia saudades do esposo. Não deveria, mas sentia. Precisava esquecê-lo, pois seria o melhor para ela e, principalmente, para ele. Desviou os olhos da rua e olhou para a mochila onde carregava as roupas do primo.

Sorriu de leve. Xiao Lang tinha feito de tudo para esquecer Sakura e não conseguiu. Ele morreu e voltou para estar ao lado da japonesa.

Seria realmente impossível, esquecer um amor? Ela pensou, por anos, que amava o primo. Na verdade, às vezes se perguntava se ainda o amava. O brilho da aliança na sua mão esquerda chamou sua atenção. No fundo, tinha certeza que o amava, mas não era da maneira como imaginava.

Queria que Syaoran fosse feliz, tinha acompanhado-o toda a vida. Franziu a testa, lembrando-se do olhar dele ao fitar o tal Yanamoto e sentiu novamente um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Era como se ele tivesse se transformado em um animal selvagem. Nunca havia visto aquele olhar no rosto do primo, Syaoran sempre fora, de uma forma ou outra, doce. Ele era determinado; havia sofrido um bocado e ela sabia disto, mas nunca tinha visto aquele olhar cruel em seu rosto antes. Alguma coisa muito profunda tinha mudado, ou melhor, quebrado, no primo.

Tomoyo tinha lhe contado tudo o que sabia e suspeitava sobre o que o primo era agora. Respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair pela sua boca de forma devagar, pensando. Fora ela quem tinha preparado o corpo dele quando chegou em Hong Kong.

Fechou os olhos e apertou de leve a mochila que estava sobre suas pernas, lembrando-se, de forma dolorosa, de vestir e arrumar o corpo sem vida do primo. Frio e rígido. Hyo Ling estava ao lado dela, mesmo que fosse proibido. Ele sabia que aquilo estava sendo penoso demais para ela. Sem querer sentiu uma lágrima sair de seus olhos, levou a mão ao rosto para secar. Não queria chorar mais.

'Tudo vai ficar bem.' Ouviu o rapaz ao seu lado falar e concordou com a cabeça. 'Kinomoto é forte. Ela vai sair dessa. Além disso, tanto eu como você sabemos que eles são diferentes.'

'Acho que sim.'

'Vi você em algumas filmagens da princesa.' Ele falou, tentando distraí-la. Não gostava de ver mulheres chorando.

Meilyn sorriu. 'A princesa é a Tomoyo, é?'

Ele sorriu e concordou. 'Ela é minha princesa. Mas ela é durona. Muito difícil.'

'Você deve continuar insistindo. Ela fala muito de você.'

'Ah, isso é bom.'

'Sim. Ela nunca falou tanto de nenhum outro rapaz antes.' A chinesa disse, sorrindo de leve. 'Então ela fez você ver as filmagens de Sakura e Xiao Lang?'

'Sim… Foram tardes inteiras quase.'

Meilyn sorriu, secando o rosto. 'Deve ter sido entediante.'

'Não… Muito pelo contrário. Kinomoto e Li tiveram uma infância bem agitada. Não é à toa que eles se metem em tantas confusões.' Ele falou, girando o volante para dobrar à esquerda. 'Como eu falei, também vi você em algumas filmagens.'

'Sim… Naquela época eu era ainda namorada do Xiao Lang.'

'Namorada?' Ele surpreendeu-se.

Esta era novidade, então o ex-colega de alojamento tinha duas namoradas aos 10 anos de idade. Com aquela cara de tonto e tímido, e ficando vermelho o tempo todo, o garotão tinha uma namorada e estava de olho na outra menina. E depois ainda tinha a cara de pau de falar que ele era o galinha.

'Sim… Nós fomos namorados.' Ela falou, sorrindo de leve. 'Ele era um garoto muito tímido.'

'Pelo jeito as garotas gostam de meninos tímidos.'

Meilyn riu. 'Sim… Mas ele fez questão de terminar com o nosso compromisso antes de se declarar para Sakura. Ele nunca me viu como namorada. Ele me via como uma irmã… E, no fundo, acho que ele estava certo.'

Kurogane desviou os olhos da rota e fitou rapidamente o perfil da jovem chinesa ao lado dele. Era uma mulher muito bonita e tinha sido uma menina muito bonita. Li tinha sorte e bom gosto.

'Tomoyo me falou que você casou com um primo também. Ela queria ir ao seu casamento, mas Kinomoto não estava bem naquela época.'

'Sim… Eu me casei na época em que Xiao Lang estava morto.' Ela falou. 'Estava morto…' Repetiu, ainda inconformada. 'Xiao Lang sempre foi dramático… Não poderia estar viajando ou estudando em outro país… Não. Ele estava morto.'

'Acho que sim…' Kurogane concordou. 'É muito louco se a gente parar para pensar.'

A jovem se voltou para o rapaz. 'Hoje… Quando ele matou aquele homem…' Ela falava devagar. Kurogane apertou o volante de leve. 'Ele o matou a sangue frio. Ele estava transtornado, não parecia ele. Não parecia o Xiao Lang.'

Kurogane suspirou sem tirar os olhos da rua. 'Ele estava com a mulher que ama nos braços, sangrando. A mulher que o fez ir ao inferno para voltar para ela. Acho…' Ele reteve-se por alguns segundos. 'Sinceramente, se alguém tentasse algo contra Tomoyo… Talvez eu fizesse a mesma coisa.'

'Talvez…' Meilyn repetiu.

O sinal fechou e ele parou o carro, virou-se para a jovem, fitando-a. 'Eu, com certeza, mataria qualquer um que fizesse mal a mulher que eu amo.'

Meilyn arregalou os olhos de leve. Ele tinha razão.

Alguns instantes depois ele prosseguiu. 'Li não terá problemas com isso. Ele agiu em legítima defesa.'

'Você é advogado, não é?'

'Ainda não. Apenas me formo no final do ano. Mas, neste caso, ele não terá problemas. O maior problema será a documentação dele. Eu sei que a sua tia já está ajeitando tudo.' Falou, voltando a movimentar o carro, o sinal tinha aberto para eles.

'Você conhece a Tia Yelan?' Meilyn perguntou surpresa.

'Eu falei com ela duas ou três vezes. Ela gosta de agir pelas sombras. É uma mulher bem determinada.'

'Acho que sim.' A chinesa falou dando de ombros. A tia, com certeza, deveria estar uma fera com ela por ter abandonado o clã.

'Você gosta muito do Li, não é?'

Meilyn suspirou. 'Ele é o primo mais próximo que eu tenho. E como ele era bem sozinho, naturalmente, eu gostava de ficar com ele. Hyo Ling já era o mais popular. Sempre era o centro das atenções nas reuniões de família.' Ela falou, sorrindo de leve ao lembrar do esposo. 'Ele e Xiao Lang eram os melhores em tudo. Só que Hyo Ling não é detentor de magia como Xiao Lang.' Ela continuou a falar entusiasmada. 'Ele, mesmo assim, era muito estudioso e sabia tudo sobre magia. Além disso, era excelente aluno. Ele também se formou em direito como você.'

'Mesmo?'

'Sim…' Ela falou orgulhosa. 'Foi um dos melhores alunos da faculdade de Hong Kong. Quando estavam em treinamento pelo clã, apenas Xiao Lang era páreo para ele. Os outros rapazes do clã não conseguiam nem fazê-lo se cansar.'

'Impressionante.'

'Sim… Agora ele é o líder do Clã. É ele quem toma as decisões mais importantes da família. Nossa família é milenar, sabia? Temos tradições de séculos.'

'Realmente, deve ser uma posição muito importante.'

'Uma posição de muito orgulho. Xiao Lang era o mais cotado, mas como ele está morto... Quer dizer, para o clã, ele está morto, então o Hyo Ling foi o escolhido.'

'Ele deve ser um homem muito sábio.'

'Hyo Ling tem um senso de honra muito forte.'

'Um homem cheio de qualidades.'

'Muitas.'

'E por que você não está com ele?' O rapaz finalmente perguntou. 'É seu esposo, não? E, pelo que me falaram, ele é apaixonado por você desde a época em que você era namorada do seu outro primo.'

Meilyn arregalou os olhos de leve. Oras, aquele rapaz a tinha feito listar todas as qualidades do marido para agora dar o golpe fatal. Sentiu um bolo se formar na garganta.

'Eu… Eu… Não posso.' Ela respondeu com a voz falhando. 'É complicado.'

'Complicada é sua amiga Tomoyo.' Ele falou. 'Você já é casada com o cara. Ele é apaixonado por você e, pelo que eu acabei de constatar agora, você também é apaixonada por ele.'

'Eu não sou apaixonada por Hyo Ling.' Ela falou, irritada.

'Não?' Kurogane perguntou em tom de ironia.

'Não.' Repetiu.

'Humph…' O rapaz murmurou. 'Pelo jeito o clã Li tem a teimosia no DNA.'

'Você… É muito petulante, sabia?'

'Eu?' O rapaz falou, rindo. Parecia que agora estava falando com a versão feminina de Syaoran Li.

'Sim… E está me irritando com essa conversa. Assim você não tem como conquistar a Tomoyo.'

Bingo. Exatamente irritadiça como o ex-colega de alojamento. Ele parou numa das vagas perto do hospital e desligou o carro.

'Vamos lá, senhora Li. Antes que, assim como o seu primo, você resolva me ameaçar por eu estar falando a verdade.' Falou antes de abrir a porta do carro para sair.

Meilyn bufou ainda umas duas vezes antes de segui-lo, carregando a mochila, e bater a porta com força, encarando o rapaz irritante. Ele tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto.

'Vamos?' Kurogane falou já caminhando em direção a entrada do hospital, com a chinesa logo atrás, com passos duros.

* * *

'Syaoran.' O rapaz ouviu o chamarem. Estava sentado em uma cadeira no corredor do hospital, esperando acomodarem Sakura no quarto para poder entrar e ficar com ela. O rapaz levantou o rosto e fitou Tomoyo. 'Como você está?'

Ele suspirou. 'Estou legal.' Respondeu o mesmo que tinha dito para o enfermeiro.

'Pedi para Meilyn pegar algumas roupas para você e Sakura.' Ela informou.

'Obrigado.'

'Você precisa comer alguma coisa também.'

'Estou sem fome.' Respondeu sem encarar a amiga. Ele sentiu que ela segurou uma de suas mãos e o puxou. Arregalou os olhos surpreso.

'Venha comigo. Vamos comer alguma coisa.' Ordenou, puxando o rapaz.

Ele adoraria dizer que não e gostaria muito de falar uns desaforos para a amiga. Mas fechou os olhos rapidamente e se deixou ser puxado por ela.

'Sakura logo irá acordar e se ela o vir com essa cara, aí sim, que vai ficar triste.' A morena falou com confiança.

Syaoran sorriu de leve, observando as costas de Tomoyo enquanto esta ainda tinha a mão dele bem presa à dela.

 _ **Now and then there's a light in the darkness  
**_ _(De vez em quando há uma luz na escuridão)_

 _ **Feel around till you find where your heart went  
**_ _(Sinta a sua volta até encontrar onde seu coração foi)_

 _ **There's a weight in the air  
**_ _(Há um peso no ar)_

 _ **But you can't see why, why  
**_ _(Mas você não pode ver o porquê, o porquê)_

Tomoyo confiava que Sakura ficaria bem. Estava sofrendo, mas tinha uma confiança ímpar de que a amiga sairia desta. Sempre fora assim, desde meninas. Tomoyo não tinha medo de se aventurar junto com Sakura nas confusões e, mesmo depois de quase ter perdido a vida durante aquela loucura toda que o ex-colega de Clow armou, continuava tendo confiança de que Sakura resolveria tudo.

Os dois chegaram à cantina no hospital e a jovem praticamente empurrou Syaoran para sentar em uma das cadeiras. Afastou-se apenas para fazer o pedido no balcão e, em poucos minutos, voltou com uma bandeja. Estendeu uma xícara grande de chocolate quente para ele.

'Não é tão bom quanto o que eu faço, mas é chocolate. Sei que você gosta.' Ela comentou com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e pegou a xícara das mãos dela. Ficou surpreso em saber que ela tinha conhecimento da sua preferência pela bebida. Tomou em goles pequenos, observando a jovem sentada à sua frente tomar o chá que havia pedido para si mesma.

'Come também estes bolinhos.' Ela falou, empurrando o recipiente com os pãezinhos na direção dele. Li olhou para eles. Não estava com vontade.

'Aquela bola de pelos não está por aí?' Perguntou. Pensou que o bichano guloso poderia tirá-lo daquela situação. Não queria magoar a amiga, recusando a atenção dela.

Tomoyo inclinou o corpo, fitando-o profundamente. 'Não. E pare de usar Kero para escapar. Você faz isso muito bem, mas não cola comigo Syaoran. Come.'

'Humph.' Ele murmurou e pegou um, levando-o a boca a contragosto. 'Kurogane vai ter problemas com você.'

Ela corou levemente e esboçou um sorriso. 'Yuo não é teimoso como você.'

'Ele só é insistente. Pelo menos é mais honesto e menos covarde que Hiiragizawa.' Falou e logo se arrependeu.

Tinha dado com a língua nos dentes. A vida amorosa de Tomoyo não era realmente de sua conta, embora se preocupasse com a amiga.

Tomoyo semicerrou os olhos no amigo. Respirou fundo e pensou que realmente Syaoran a tinha flagrado com Eriol numa situação constrangedora. O amigo, no final, tinha intervindo na hora certa. Ela desviou os olhos dele e fitou a xícara que tinha nas mãos, assim como ele passara a encarar a própria xícara, antes de beber devagar o chocolate.

'Você… Você chegou na hora certa.' Ela falou, sem fitá-lo.

'Não quero que você sofra. Hiiragizawa precisa parar de achar que é Clow e começar a agir como homem.' Disse de forma dura. 'E você também precisa decidir o que quer. Kurogane é gente boa.'

'Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa.' A morena falou, sorrindo.

'Você também é.' Ele respondeu e a viu corar.

 _ **Didn't I tell you you were gonna break down?  
**_ _(Eu não disse que você entraria em colapso?)_

 _ **Didn't I want you, everybody wants you  
**_ _(Não o queria? Todo mundo quer você)_

 _ **Tell me what you're needing, give into your bleeding  
**_ _(Diga-me o que você está precisando, divida seu sofrimento)_

 _ **Never any feeling for yourself  
**_ _(Nunca guarde para si mesmo)_

Ficaram em silêncio, cada um tomando sua bebida, até Meilyn e Kurogane chegarem. O rapaz beijou a testa de Tomoyo com carinho antes de sentar ao lado dela. Meilyn perguntou como Syaoran estava, ao que o rapaz respondeu a mesma coisa que vinha repetindo desde que acordara. Só estaria realmente bem quando pudesse ver Sakura.

'Sakura já está no quarto?' Kurogane perguntou.

'Daqui a pouco vão transferi-la para lá.' Tomoyo respondeu. 'Então poderemos ficar com ela. O senhor Taniguchi está cuidando de tudo. Ele é um homem muito gentil.'

Kurogane acenou que sim com a cabeça. Já tinha percebido que o senhor gostava muito de Sakura. Ele a tinha atendido algumas das vezes em que o rapaz a levara ao hospital com Tomoyo, durante o tempo que Li estava morto. Houve vários momentos em que Sakura realmente estivera esgotada não só psicologicamente, mas fisicamente por estudar tanto sabe-se-lá-o-quê e se alimentar mal, além de dormir pouco devido aos constantes pesadelos. Ele fitou o ex-colega de alojamento que se mantinha em silêncio.

'Sei que está sem cabeça agora, Li, mas vai precisar prestar esclarecimentos para a polícia.' Kurogane falou, fazendo o rapaz encará-lo. 'Conversei com o delegado que estava louco para arrastá-lo para a delegacia.' Ele ouviu o rapaz murmurar alguma coisa, contrariado. 'Além disso, lá fora ainda está escuro e já são oito da manhã.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Ainda?' Kurogane assentiu com a cabeça. 'Droga.' Falou, trincando os dentes.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Sabia que aquela escuridão era obra da carta de Sakura, mas imaginou que, com o enfraquecimento da presença da jovem, a carta também enfraqueceria. Trevas estava agindo com autonomia e isso era perigoso.

'Tomoyo.' Ele chamou a morena que o fitou. 'Pode me emprestar o seu celular? Preciso falar com a bola de pelo.'

'O que foi, Xiao Lang?' Meilyn perguntou, vendo a agitação do primo.

'Não é nada. Só vou tirar uma dúvida com ele.' Respondeu, tentando passar tranquilidade.

Tomoyo pegou o celular da bolsa e estendeu para o amigo que agradeceu. O rapaz digitou o número da casa do irmão de Sakura. Touya atendeu o telefone.

'Kinomoto.' Syaoran falou.

'Li! Sakura já está no quarto?' O tom dele era de preocupação. O homem tinha apenas deixado o hospital há uma hora para tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.

'Não.' Ele respondeu. 'Preciso falar com Kerberus.'

'Ah! Aquela praga…' Touya murmurou. 'Peraí.'

Alguns segundos depois Syaoran ouviu o barulho de alguém mastigando ao telefone e a música de um vídeo game ao fundo. Franziu a testa não gostando.

'O que foi, moleque?'

'Sua mestra está num hospital e você está comendo e jogando vídeo game?' Questionou de forma dura.

'Estou nervoso. Preciso me concentrar em algo ou eu vou enlouquecer de preocupação com Sakura. Além disso, ninguém me deixa ir ao hospital.'

'Quando era para pegar doces você sempre dava um jeito de ir escondido na bolsa dela.'

'Porque Sakura era uma tonta e eu conseguia passá-la para trás. Com estes dois aqui não consigo nem chegar à janela.' Tentou se defender.

Syaoran suspirou e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'A carta Trevas ainda está ativa. Por quê?'

'Não sei! Falamos com Eriol, mas ele também não entende o porquê dela ainda estar liberta com a energia de Sakura tão baixa.'

'Isso porque ela está agindo de forma independente. Alguém tem que lacrá-la novamente. Sakura não pode agora.'

'Nem eu e nem Yue temos este poder sobre as cartas.' O Guardião falou e trincou os dentes. 'Nós tentamos. Gastamos quase todas as nossas energias, mas não conseguimos. Sakura está muito fraca agora, se usarmos mais, colocaremos em risco a nossa própria existência. Mesmo com energias externas não somos completamente independentes da nossa mestra. Se ela está fraca, isso nos enfraquece também.'

 _ **We build it up, we tear it down  
**_ _(Nós construímos, nós quebramos)_

 _ **We leave our pieces on the ground  
**_ _(Deixamos nossos pedaços no chão)_

 _ **We see no end, we don't know how  
**_ _(Não vemos um fim, não sabemos como)_

 _ **We are lost and we're falling  
**_ _(Estamos perdidos e estamos caindo)_

 _ **Hold onto me  
**_ _(Segure-se em mim)_

 _ **You're all I have, all I have  
**_ _(Você é tudo o que tenho, tudo o que tenho)_

 _ **Hold onto me  
**_ _(Segure-se em mim)_

 _ **You're all I have, all I have  
**_ _(Você é tudo o que tenho, tudo o que tenho)_

Syaoran fechou os olhos e pensou por um momento. Quando ouviu Kero reclamando por alguém ter pego o telefone da mão dele sem pedir.

'Li.' O rapaz ouviu a voz do cunhado. 'Você pode lacrar a carta.'

'Só as controlo com a autorização de Sakura.'

'As cartas o reconhecem também como mestre delas.' Touya continuou. Ele lembrava bem da conversa que teve com Kagami.

'Isso… Isso não é possível.'

'Por que não tenta?' Touya falou. 'Ou você está com medo?'

 _ **Didn't I tell you you were gonna break down  
**_ _(Não te disse que você entraria em colapso?)_

 _ **Didn't I warn you, didn't I warn you  
**_ _(Eu não te avisei, eu não te avisei?)_

 _ **Better take it easy, try to find a way out  
**_ _(Melhor ir com calma, tente encontrar uma solução)_

 _ **Better start believing in yourself  
**_ _(Melhor começar a acreditar em si mesmo)_

'Você realmente sabe convencer alguém.'

'Estarei no hospital em 15 minutos. E então você sai para resolver isso.' Ele continuou. 'É bom fazer isso antes de Sakura acordar. Ela ficará nervosa quando souber.'

'Tem razão.'

'Até daqui a pouco.' Touya falou, desligando o telefone.

Syaoran observou o aparelho por algum tempo, pensando no que Touya tinha lhe falado. Como ele poderia afirmar aquilo de forma tão segura? Quando pensava que tinha se surpreendido com o cunhado, logo ele vinha com mais uma surpresa.

* * *

Syaoran corria pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Precisava resolver aquele problema com Trevas o quanto antes. Olhou para o céu encoberto pela carta. Entrou, ainda correndo, pelo bosque de Tomoeda, parando no lugar que achou mais deserto. Coçou a cabeça, colocando os pensamentos em ordem. Touya o tinha convencido a tentar resolver isso antes de Sakura acordar.

'Vamos lá…' Ele sussurrou. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, embaixo de seus pés, a mandala mágica em forma de octógono baguá com o símbolo do Yin-Yang ao centro brilhou de forma esplêndida.

 _ **We build it up, we tear it down  
**_ _(Nós construímos, nós quebramos)_

 _ **We leave our pieces on the ground  
**_ _(Deixamos nossos pedaços no chão)_

 _ **We see no end, we don't know how  
**_ _(Não vemos um fim, não sei como)_

 _ **We are lost and we're falling  
**_ _(Estamos perdidos e estamos caindo)_

Franziu a testa, reparando sua mandala com a tonalidade púrpura. Diferente da dourada que era antes. Provavelmente reflexo da sua mudança. Levantou o rosto, fitando os céus e pensando que teria que invocar Luz. Não se sentia bem em usar as cartas sem a autorização de Sakura. Achou melhor não pensar nisso agora. Depois se desculparia com a amada. Respirou fundo novamente e pegou as cartas do bolso da calça jeans. Invocaria apenas Luz, mas, por algum motivo, simplesmente jogou as cartas para o alto e as viu circulando em volta dele. Uma a uma, elas foram tomando suas formas originais ficando em volta dele.

Esperança parou em frente a ele, encarando-o. 'Sua presença nos fortalece.' Ela começou a falar.

'Minha presença não é a da mestra de vocês.' Rebateu.

A carta sorriu de leve. 'Nossa mestra nunca lhe contou o que realmente aconteceu quando ela me transformou em uma carta Sakura?'

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Do que você está falando?'

'Nunca se perguntou por que você não perdeu o seu sentimento mais importante?'

'O poder de Sakura anulou o seu.' Ele respondeu.

'Humph'. A carta murmurou. Inclinou-se em direção ao rapaz, encarando-o de perto. 'Não tire conclusões precipitadas.'

'Então me explique.'

A carta o encarou por alguns segundos. 'Sakura não só me transformou em carta Sakura, ela uniu a minha transformação com uma outra carta que tinha criado antes.'

'Ela criou uma carta?' Mostrou-se surpreso. A namorada nunca havia comentado isso antes.

 _ **Hold onto me  
**_ _(Segure-se mim)_

 _ **You're all I have, all I have  
**_ _(Você é tudo o que tenho, tudo o que tenho)_

 _ **Hold onto me  
**_ _(Segure-se mim)_

 _ **You're all I have, all I have  
**_ _(Você é tudo o que tenho, tudo o que tenho)_

Esperança assentiu. 'As cartas, para nós, são como prisões. Elas limitam nossos poderes. Como se fossem paredes ao nosso redor, impedindo que nós nos libertemos segundo nossa vontade.' Ela deu um longo suspiro, franzindo a testa de leve. 'Clow, inclusive, regrediu muitas de nós neste processo.'

'Hiiragizawa explicou isso sobre as prisões.' Li rebateu. 'Não sobre as regressões.'

Ela riu de forma triste, mesmo que tentasse ser sarcástica. 'Hiiragizawa não tem todas as lembranças de Clow. Ele não lembrava da minha existência até eu ser libertada quando a casa de Clow foi destruída.'

Syaoran semicerrou os olhos na carta. 'O que você está querendo me dizer?'

'Que eu sei exatamente o que você é agora.'

Ele engoliu em seco.

'Antes de vir para este universo, eu também era um. Nós todas éramos.'

'Sim.'

'Eu era o líder. Por isso ela tinha que sacrificar algo para me transformar. Eu exigi "algo" em troca de segui-la como mestra.' Ela falou com o rosto sério. 'Como líder, não admitiria aceitar um mestre sem algo em troca. Você deve saber muito bem como o Mundo das Trevas funciona. Lealdade só se conquista por ser o mais forte, ser temido ou através de acordos. O preço da minha lealdade foi o sentimento mais importante para quem estava disposto a se tornar meu mestre.'

Ele desviou os olhos dela. Lembrava-se do tempo que esteve no mundo das trevas e das conversas que teve com Arthas e Luthor. Os demônios geralmente mantinham-se em grupos, seguindo um mais poderoso. O líder.

'Acho que o tempo que estive lá deu para entender como as coisas funcionavam.' Li falou e franziu a testa, encarando-a. 'Então… Se esta era sua exigência para aceitar a insígnia de Sakura, o que aconteceu?'

'Sakura, quando me transformou, juntou-me à carta que ela mesma criou e sobre a qual não contou para ninguém.'

 _ **Can you hold onto me?  
**_ _(Você pode se segurar em mim?)_

'Por que ela faria isso?'

A carta sorriu. 'Porque nem ela mesma sabia o que era.' A jovem apontou para o próprio peito onde a figura de um coração alado estava presente. 'Ela criou esta carta quando descobriu que o amava.'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos, não sabia disto.

'E foi por causa dela que você não perdeu seus sentimentos. Porque, no final, ela deu parte do que sente por você, para mim.'

'Isso… Não é possível.'

'Eu também pensei que não fosse.' Ela falou com sinceridade. 'Mas, agora, justamente por isso, ela lhe deu poder sobre mim. Sobre todas nós.'

Syaoran rodou em torno de si, observando todas as cartas. Sakura, no final, assim como ele, tinha aberto mão das cartas para ele. Voltou a fitar Esperança.

'Então você é quem as comanda?'

'Não mais.' Ela respondeu. 'Sakura e você são nossos mestres. Clow não conseguiu me controlar, por isso me selou. Fez isso para manter o controle das cartas. Se estou aqui agora, e não selada novamente pela nova mestra, é porque agora as coisas mudaram.'

'Mudaram?'

'Sim.' Ela falou sorrindo. 'Sakura nos considera como seres independentes e não apenas nos manipula como Clow. Ela nos vê como amigas. Ela me deu parte do seu coração e foi então que eu, um demônio superior, finalmente senti o que era amor.' Ela desviou os olhos de Li e fitou as outras. 'Foi quando todas nós descobrimos o que é amor.'

 _ **Can you hold onto me?  
**_ _(Você pode se segurar em mim?)_

Syaoran sorriu. 'Ela tem este poder.'

'Sim.' A carta concordou. 'Por isso, repito. Sei o que está passando. Mas sei também que o amor dela pode salvá-lo.'

'Obrigado.' Agradeceu. Precisava ouvir isso.

A carta deu um passo para trás saindo do perímetro da mandala dele e se juntando às outras. Elas voltaram todas a serem lâminas mágicas e repousaram na mão dele. Apenas uma permaneceu em sua forma original. Syaoran olhou para a figura da bela mulher. 'Por favor, Luz.'

Ela sorriu para ele e expandiu seu poder, fazendo finalmente a luz inundar a cidade que estava há horas presa na total escuridão. Ele levantou o rosto e fechou os olhos, sentindo finalmente o calor do sol aquecendo-lhe. Quando voltou a abri-los, as duas figuras femininas, Luz e Trevas, estavam à sua frente. Ele fez um gesto, agradecendo, e elas, assim como as outras, voltaram a ser lâminas mágicas.

Ele estendeu a mão, pegando as duas e as fitando com um leve sorriso. Aquelas duas cartas foram as que Sakura transformou com a ajuda de Yue e Kerberus. Ele tentou ajudá-la também, mas sabia que ela conseguiria fazê-lo sozinha.

'Não, ela não conseguiria.' Ouviu a voz de Esperança, assustando-se.

 _ **Run away, run away if you can't speak  
**_ _(Fuja, fuja se você não pode falar)_

A mandala finalmente desapareceu de seus pés. Sentia-se cansado, não havia dormido ainda desde que acordara no hospital. Colocou as cartas no bolso e começou a correr de volta ao hospital.

Enquanto passava pela cidade ouviu os comentários de felicidade pelo sol ter retornado. Sentiu-se satisfeito e também mais leve depois da conversa com Esperança.

* * *

'Como você soube que ele conseguiria?' Yukito perguntou para Touya que, assim como ele, admirava o sol do lado de fora do hospital.

'Eu gosto dele.' Touya falou sorrindo. 'Sabia que ele seria capaz.'

'O que você está me escondendo?'

'Eu? Nada.' O moreno respondeu, sorrindo de lado. 'Mas, com isso, você pode ver que o todo poderoso mago Clow não sabe de tudo.'

'Está falando isso para mim ou para minha outra metade?'

'Para vocês dois.' Respondeu sério.

Yukito suspirou. Sabia muito bem que Touya não gostava nem um pouco de Eriol. E tinha lá suas razões. Clow tinha bagunçado e muito a vida da irmã, mas o rapaz tinha que entender que ele também fora seu criador. Se não fosse Clow ele não existiria.

Fitou o lado de fora através da janela e observou as pessoas olharem admiradas para o dia com o sol a iluminar tudo de forma esplendorosa. Sorriu de leve. Estava feliz por Syaoran ter conseguido controlar as cartas. Estava surpreso, era verdade, mas feliz pelo problema ter sido resolvido.

Tomoyo se aproximou dos dois. 'Ela já está no quarto. Mas apenas uma pessoa poderá ficar com ela.'

Touya virou-se para a prima. 'Acho que a gente nem precisa decidir quem, né?' Comentou de forma irônica.

Yukito observou o companheiro. 'Realmente… Você, de repente, adora o seu cunhado.'

'Não seja debochado.' Touya retrucou. 'Isso não combina com você, Yuki.'

Tomoyo observou os dois e sorriu. 'Mas ele tem razão. Sakura ficará melhor com ele ao lado dela.'

'Sim.' Touya concordou, sorrindo. 'Ela logo acordará.'

Syaoran entrou correndo pelo hospital e se encaminhou à sala de espera. Parou na porta e fitou o cunhado, que o cumprimentou com um gesto, por ter conseguido resolver o problema com as cartas. Sorriu agradecido por ter confiado nele. Franziu a testa, pensando que deveria perguntar como Touya sabia que ele seria capaz de fazer isso, mas agora tinha uma pergunta mais importante: 'Sakura?'

Tomoyo voltou-se para ele. 'Ela está no quarto 401. Está esperando por você.' Respondeu, sorrindo de leve. 'Cuide dela. Estaremos aqui se precisar.'

'Tenho certeza que sim.' Falou, desaparecendo da vista deles e seguindo em direção ao quarto indicado pela amiga. Parou em frente à porta e sorriu, sentindo a presença da namorada aos poucos ficando mais forte. Abriu a porta e a encontrou deitada na cama. Não gostava de vê-la assim tão indefesa e frágil. Preferia mil vezes vê-la gritando com ele e chamando-o de estúpido arrogante. O que no fundo, ele era mesmo. O enfermeiro Taniguchi estava com ela, preparando alguma medicação. Levantou os olhos, encarando o rapaz e sorriu para ele.

'Vi que resolveu o problema lá fora, Senhor Li.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça e cruzou o quarto, pegou uma cadeira que estava no canto do local e colocou ao lado da cama de Sakura, sentando-se. Pegou a mão da jovem entre as suas, entrelaçando os dedos.

'Agora sou eu quem lhe peço.' Sussurrou perto do ouvido dela. 'Volte para mim, Sakura… Não me deixe.' Sabia que ela o estava ouvindo e sentiu os dedos dela pressionarem sua mão, dando-lhe ainda mais certeza. Sorriu. 'Eu estou lhe esperando.'

* * *

Wing Chieng Li observava a pilha de cadernos de anotações e livros de referências que foram usados por Clow e Shyrai para estudar sobre a possibilidade de abrir um portal interdimensional.

'Está tudo aqui?' Smith perguntou, aproximando-se do ancião que concordou com a cabeça.

'Foi muito difícil tirar tudo isso da China e trazer para cá sem chamar atenção de nenhum membro importante do clã.' O ancião falou de forma cansada.

'Acha que a resposta do que precisamos está aí?'

'Possivelmente.'

'Contratei alguns arqueólogos, antropólogos e especialistas em línguas mortas e não usuais para nos ajudar nas traduções.' Ele falou. 'Tenho pressa em achar logo uma solução para nosso problema. Soube o que aconteceu em Tomoeda poucas horas atrás. Syaoran Li despertou como demônio. Já deve ter ideia clara do que é capaz.'

'Como pode saber?'

'Colocando uma escuta na linha de Hiiraguizawa.' Ele respondeu. Não tinha problemas em usar e abusar de métodos escusos para obter as informações necessárias a fim de proteger seu universo. Na arte da guerra, os fins justificavam os meios e ele estava, com certeza, em guerra contra a reencarnação de Clow e seus aliados.

O ancião observou o homem à sua frente. Sabia quando estava lidando com alguém perigoso. 'Qual é seu verdadeiro interesse em Xiao Lang Li e Sakura Kinomoto?' Ele perguntou. 'E não me venha com esse papo de que é para proteger este universo. Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade e eu não sou idiota como Charles e Rosas.'

Smith sorriu de lado. 'Considera-se muito esperto, velho?'

'Só não sou idiota.' Repetiu, encarando-o.

'Meus propósitos só dizem respeito a mim.' Falou por fim. 'Agora os seus… Bem… Aquele fedelho deve tê-lo realmente humilhado muito para ficar com tanta raiva dele, não?'

'Enquanto Xiao Lang era apenas um moleque inconsequente e teimoso não era perigoso.' Wing Chieng falou. 'No entanto agora ele, além de ter um alto grau de magia, também é um ser das trevas poderoso. Ele realmente não é um perigo apenas para o Clã e, sim, para todo o universo ao qual nós pertencemos.'

Smith gargalhou. 'Discurso comovente.'

Wing Chieng deu um soco na mesa irritado. 'Não seja debochado e arrogante Smith.'

O homem fechou o rosto e inclinou o corpo em direção ao ancião, a mesa com a montanha de documentos entre eles. 'Então não me venha com esse papo furado.' Falou em tom baixo e arrogante. 'Estamos aqui apenas com um propósito: Syaoran Li é uma pedra em nossos sapatos. Precisamos destruí-lo.'

O ancião concordou com um gesto.

'Ótimo. Concordamos com isso anteriormente e estamos de acordo agora.' Smith continuou. 'Amanhã, sem falta, iniciaremos as pesquisas. Com a equipe enorme que contratei espero encontrar a resposta em poucos dias. Tenho pressa. O Pilar, por pouco, não morreu. Aquela energia não pode ser perdida. Precisamos encontrar um jeito de eliminar Li para, finalmente, chegarmos a Kinomoto e ao poder que ela tem.'

Wing Chieng franziu a testa. 'Então é este o seu interesse, Smith. O poder do Pilar?'

'É poder demais para ficar nas mãos de uma menininha tola e apaixonada. Clow e todos os outros que estão do seu lado, são uns idiotas em achar que ela pode controlar aquela força impressionante. Ela não é digna de possuí-la. Aquele poder tem que estar nas mãos de uma pessoa verdadeiramente preparada.'

'Isto é: uma pessoa como você, não?'

Smith sorriu. 'Exatamente.'

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:**_ _Pieces (Pedaços), por Rob Thomas_

 **Trilha sonora de FEITICEIROS no spotify:** _https(:/) user/22rlnulqqvg674k2ys6fjo35y/playlist/7k4ae3qiQIE2y8l0Mv4Nv4_

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Capítulo de folga para Sakura! Ela estava com estrelismo e pediu para descansar um pouco._

 _Este capítulo tem vários detalhes que pensamos em trabalhar sobre as cartas. Acho que já perceberam que elas têm um papel importante na história. Elas são seres independentes, com histórias, sentimentos e personalidades. Estamos gostando muito de trabalhar as cartas como personagens e não apenas instrumentos de luta e batalha. Este é um dos ganchos principais da história._

 _Touya estava meio sumido mas foi fundamental neste momento de dificuldade para sua irmã e de apoio para o seu cunhado! Ele é cabeça dura, mas tem bom coração._

 _Ironia do destino ou desta história mesmo, vai saber, Syaoran dando uma dura na Tomoyo. A morena realmente está num quadrilátero amoroso complicado._

 _Obrigada a todos pelos reviews e mensagens! Sempre é bom receber incentivos!_

 _Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando a história._

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Adoro o novo espaço que as as cartas estão ganhando na história. Realmente como seres independentes e com personalidades próprias. Primeiro foi Espelho, agora Esperança… Interessante esse "desenrolar" de eventos, não? Syaoran tem controle sobre as cartas, independentemente da permissão da Sakura. Isso explica como a nova presença dele acabou afetando tanto as Cartas ao ponto de deixá-las mais agitadas._

 _E parece que o Touya realmente não vai com a cara do Eriol, hã? Embora o que mais tenha surpreendido seja a admissão dele quanto a gostar do Syaoran. Nem sob tortura ele fala isso na cara do cunhado, mas ele ter admitido já é um grande passo._

 _E o enfermeiro Taniguchi voltou a dar o ar de sua graça! Pena que, com o Syaoran cicatrizando sozinho, as visitas dele ao hospital vão diminuir agora._

 _Ah, gente! Eu realmente, realmente odeio o Smith. Com todas as minhas forças. Tenho vontade, assim, de fazer ele se envolver num pequeno acidente, mas a Kath não me deixa apagá-lo da face da Terra… Eu acho que ele está manipulando a Kath, de alguma forma._

 _Até o próximo capítulo. Melhora logo, Sakura!_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Nossa... Quanta coisa... Parece que não, mas tivemos grandes revelações neste capítulo. Adorei saber os detalhes sobre as cartas._

 _Achei interessante a conversa entre a Meylin e o Kurogane, ele é bem espertinho, enrolou ela legal, por isso a braveza... kkkkkk..._

 _A revelação mais legal de todos os tempos... O Touya adora o Syaoran... kkkkkk... Eu amei muito isso..._

 _Espero que com a volta do Eriol eu possa vê-lo louquinho de amor pela Tomoyo e todo confuso por não querer trair a esposa... Quero ver ele saindo da casinha... kkkk... Vamos endoidecer o Eriol para ele perder a pose... kkkkkkkk_

 _Vilões arquitetando... Sempre é bom. O que seria de uma boa história sem os bons vilões?_

 _Esse foi rápido (digo, minha revisão)... Próximo..._

 _Bjs povo._


	29. Sentimentos Verdadeiros, Loucos e Intens

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Sentimentos Verdadeiros, Loucos e Intensos**

Sakura caminhava devagar. Estava num lugar desconhecido. Seus pés descalços tocavam o chão e ela podia sentir a grama verde e macia. Levantou o rosto e viu várias cerejeiras. O vento batia sobre elas fazendo as pétalas rosas e delicadas voarem pelo ar, perfumando o ambiente.

'Parece o mesmo lugar…' Ela sussurrou, pensando em onde havia se despedido do namorado antes dela acordar do coma.

Franziu a testa, não gostando de constatar isso e continuou a caminhar por aquele lugar magnífico. Levou uma das mãos ao peito e o sentiu dolorido. Perguntava-se se tinha morrido. Tocou em uma das cerejeiras e levantou o rosto, observando os galhos balançarem e as flores voarem num balé pelos ares.

'Bonito, não?' Ela ouviu uma voz infantil, que não ouvia há muito tempo.

Ela arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto, encontrando o menino sentado num dos galhos da árvore esplendorosa. 'Syaoran.'

Ele sorriu para ela daquela forma tímida da qual se lembrava bem. Estava com o uniforme da escola Tomoeda.

'O que está fazendo aqui?' Ela perguntou.

'Eu que pergunto: o que você está fazendo aqui?'

Ela desviou os olhos dele e olhou em volta. 'Onde nós estamos?'

'Humph…' Ele murmurou. 'Difícil de responder.'

'Se você me ajudar fica mais fácil, não é?' Ela falou, sorrindo e voltou a olhar para o garoto.

Ele se levantou, ficando em pé no galho, e desceu com a agilidade de um gato. Parou a frente dela, encarando-a. 'Ele está esperando por você.' Declarou, olhando para ela seriamente.

O mesmo olhar penetrante com que ele a fitava desde que entrou pela primeira vez na sala de aula da escola Tomoeda, como se conseguisse enxergar dentro de sua alma, fazendo-a sentir o coração acelerado.

Sakura se abaixou, fazendo seu rosto ficar na altura do menino. 'Eu também quero voltar para ele.'

'Mas você sabe agora que ele não sou mais eu.'

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com suas palavras. Sakura fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido depois de Seiya ter atirado nela. Franziu a testa e suspirou, lembrava-se bem de Syaoran se transformando. Levou a mão ao peito e engoliu em seco. Voltou a abrir os olhos, fitando o menino. Aquele olhar sério não lhe dava mais medo. Muito pelo contrário, fascinava-a.

'Não concordo com isso.' Declarou, olhando-o seriamente. 'Ele sempre será o amor da minha vida. Não importa o que você se tornará, Syaoran. Eu vou sempre amá-lo.'

O menino olhou para ela desconfiado. 'Você é uma tonta sentimental.' Ele cruzou os braços com o rosto emburrado. 'Acho que já falei isto.'

'Acho que sim.' Ela sorriu e o viu esboçar um sorriso.

Ele balançou a cabeça e descruzou os braços, sorrindo mais abertamente, mostrando-se satisfeito com a resposta dela.

'Ele vai precisar desta sua confiança agora.'

'Pois pode ter certeza que ele a terá.' Falou, abraçando o menino. 'Você sempre terá o meu coração, Syaoran.' Completou, fechando os olhos e apertando o menino contra o corpo. 'Você sempre será a pessoa mais importante para mim.'

'Você também...' Ouviu o menino responder baixinho. 'Sakura.'

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do quarto do hospital Tomoeda. Sorriu de leve, percebendo que tinha voltado. Sentiu o incômodo das luzes fortes nos olhos e os semicerrou.

'Estava esperando por você.' Ouviu a voz de Syaoran perto do seu ouvido e virou o rosto.

Queria falar com ele, mas sentiu que a voz lhe faltava. Ainda estava fraca.

Ele sorriu para ela, apertando sua mão. 'Logo você ficará bem.' Ele falou e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele se levantou e inclinou o corpo, beijando a testa dela demoradamente. Sakura fechou os olhos e sorriu. Era bom ter voltado e melhor ainda assim: sabendo que ele a estava esperando.

'Vou chamar o senhor Taniguchi para vê-la.' Syaoran avisou, afastando-se dela com um leve sorriso. 'Não se mexa ainda.' Falou preocupado antes de se afastar e ir até o telefone para chamar o enfermeiro.

Sakura o ouviu falar, entusiasmado, que ela tinha aberto os olhos e parecia lúcida. Mal o rapaz colocou o telefone no gancho e o quarto foi invadido pelo enfermeiro que entrou todo animado.

'Nossa bela adormecida acordou! Você deve ter dado um beijo mais eficiente desta vez, senhor Li!' Falou aproximando-se dela e sorrindo. 'Já entrei em contato com a doutora Ikegane e ela logo estará aqui para examiná-la.' Esclareceu, observando os aparelhos ligados a ela para monitorá-la.

Ela tentou se levantar. 'Eu…' Murmurou.

'Hei, não seja teimosa.' Syaoran falou ao seu lado, segurando-a pelos ombros para mantê-la deitada.

O enfermeiro estava no outro lado da cama, examinando a pressão da jovem.

'Sede.' Ela conseguiu falar.

'Ah! Senhor Li, pegue um pouco de gelo e dê para ela.' Ele orientou o rapaz que se afastou. 'Não pode beber água num copo ainda.' Informou-a, vendo-a concordar com a cabeça.

Syaoran logo apareceu com um copo com gelo. 'Está aqui.'

'Ótimo. Dê para ela chupar. Mas nada de pensar em sacanagem, hein? Sei que o senhor é um tarado, mas ela ainda está fraca. Depois vocês tiram o atraso.'

O rapaz sorriu, depois de dias, era até bom ouvir aquelas gracinhas do velho pervertido. Mostrava claramente que ele não estava mais tão preocupado.

* * *

'Então foi só isso que vocês concluíram?' Smith perguntou observando o trio de senhores a sua frente. Eram os líderes da equipe que havia contratado para estudar os manuscritos de Clow e Shyrai.

Um dos senhores deu um passo a frente, encarando o homem. 'Exatamente. São apenas suposições e teorias. Muitas, eles abandonaram no meio do caminho quando não encontraram mais nada ou concluíram que estavam seguindo por um caminho errado ou improdutivo.'

Smith franziu a testa. Não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com os resultados preliminares. Imaginou que, com a equipe gigantesca que havia contratado e com todo dinheiro que havia investido, teria respostas para suas perguntas em poucos dias. Já era a segunda semana que aqueles três patetas vinham informá-lo que não haviam descoberto nada de realmente útil nas anotações.

Um dos senhores suspirou cansado. 'Há apenas uma coisa que pode ser realmente de seu interesse.'

'Mas não é certo.' Um outro já o interrompeu.

'Sim. Mas, pelo menos, é o que nós…' Reteve-se ao reparar que os outros não concordavam integralmente com aquilo. 'É o que eu…' Consertou para não comprometer os colegas. 'Acredito que possa ser o mais próximo ao que o senhor tanto procura.'

Smith se levantou da poltrona e inclinou o corpo para frente, tocando as duas mãos na imensa mesa que separava-o do trio. 'E o que é?' Perguntou impaciente.

'Em uma das anotações de Reed Clow, ele cita o Halloween.'

'Você está de sacanagem, senhor Fox?' Smith falou irritado.

O senhor deu um passo a frente com o rosto sério. Não estava brincando. 'O Halloween é uma celebração antiguíssima de origem Celta.' Um dos outros pesquisadores ao seu lado tentou interrompê-lo, porém o homem levantou a mão pedindo que se calasse. 'O povo Celta habitou a Grã-Bretanha e a França entre o ano 2000 e o ano 100 antes da Era cristã. Para eles, a noite de 31 de outubro, data da comemoração até hoje, indicava o início do Samhain, uma importante celebração que marcava três fatos: o fim da colheita, o Ano-Novo Celta e, também, o início do inverno, "a estação da escuridão e do frio", um período associado aos mortos.' Ele falou. 'No Halloween, segundo a mitologia desse povo, era possível entrar em contato com o mundo dos desencarnados, pois um grande portal, ou vários portais, eram abertos entre o nosso mundo e o dos mortos.'

Smith arregalou os olhos entendendo o raciocínio do senhor.

Fox prosseguiu. 'Reed Clow e Muy Shyrai estavam procurando uma brecha entre os universos. Em algumas anotações, eles discorreram que, depois de desencarnadas, as almas atravessam estes portais. O corpo seria parte de um universo, mas a alma estaria livre para vagar de um ao outro porque fazia parte de uma força maior. Um poder acima da compreensão e que a tudo organizava.' Falava com entusiasmo. 'Eles acreditavam que o céu e o nosso universo seriam apenas dois dos inúmeros universos existentes. E, entre esses inúmeros universos, estaria o mundo das trevas, ou inferno como o catolicismo denomina, tanto citado e por eles estudado.'

'É bem verdade que o Halloween, ou pelo menos a conexão da data com o mundo espiritual, é reconhecido por vários grupos ao redor do globo terrestre, não importando a cultura e a religião.' Smith comentou, concordando e gesticulando para que Fox continuasse.

'Acredito que a conclusão a que eles chegaram foi de que seria uma data propícia para abrirem uma brecha específica entre nosso universo e um outro que fosse de seu interesse.'

'Faz sentido.' Smith falou e os outros senhores se assustaram.

'Isso é loucura. Não há evidências concretas disso, só crendice.'

'Humph…' Smith murmurou. 'É por isso que contratei uma equipe multidisciplinar. Para ver todas as possibilidades. Vocês dois são especialistas em Linguística. O senhor Fox é Arqueólogo, com especialização em rituais antigos.' O ambicioso homem esclareceu. Voltou-se para Fox. 'Faz sentido. Agora descubra como criar essa brecha para um universo específico.' Ordenou.

Fox engoliu em seco. 'Isso é o máximo de informações que temos sobre a pesquisa dos dois magos. Eles abandonaram os estudos quando concluíram que as brechas abertas no Halloween são realmente aleatórias e não conseguiram descobrir uma maneira de controlá-las.'

Smith deu um soco na mesa irritado. 'Então, encontre a resposta que eles não conseguiram. Eu quero saber como criar uma brecha específica. Preciso trazer o guardião de algum outro universo.'

Fox secou o suor da testa com um lenço. 'Não sei seus propósitos, senhor Smith, mas, se o senhor precisa entrar em contato com um guardião, por que não o faz com o de nosso universo? Segundo algumas anotações de Clow, nosso universo teria um nesta Era...'

Smith sorriu de leve. 'Não temos mais um guardião. O senhor também deve ter lido a parte em que ele morria no Caos, não?'

Fox assentiu com a cabeça. 'Sim… Isso é o que alguns concluíram. Alguns manuscritos que li, no entanto, declaram que ele renasceria. Provavelmente estão falando de algum tipo de reencarnação.'

'Renasceria?' Smith estranhou, não se lembrava desse detalhe. 'Isso… Isso não está certo. A Profecia declarava que ele morreria no Caos.'

Fox balançou a cabeça de leve, negando. 'Não necessariamente. Apesar do Xamanismo não ser considerado uma religião, pois não possui uma organização clara, com doutrina e entidade sacerdotal, ainda é a prática mais antiga do mundo. É dito que os xamãs são capazes de visitar o mundo dos espíritos e resgatar as almas de pessoas doentes. Mas acredito, por meus estudos, que eles ajam além disto...'

'Eu sei quem são e não gosto nem um pouco deles.' Smith declarou, trincando os dentes.

Realmente não gostava dos xamãs, tinha a impressão que estavam sempre escondendo alguma coisa. Além disso, ficara extremamente irritado quando os que participaram da última reunião do Círculo, inclusive os inimigos dos Li, posicionaram-se a favor de Kinomoto e daquele demônio.

'Bem… Os xamãs acreditam que, depois de desencarnada, a alma imortal pode tomar várias formas e permanecer em um universo específico ou pode transcender a barreira entre estes universos, sendo alterada.'

'E qual a relação disto com o guardião?'

'Alguns manuscritos xamânicos relatavam que o guardião apenas mudaria sua natureza devido aos acontecimentos do Caos, mas que retornaria. Talvez como o que eles acreditam ser um espírito guardião… Enfim… É difícil obter informações deles.'

Smith suspirou, tentando controlar a irritação. Então era bem possível que a volta de Li, de alguma forma, também tivesse sido profetizada. 'Inferno!'

As coisas poderiam ficar mais complicadas. Ele precisava se livrar de Li para chegar em Kinomoto e, consequentemente, manipulá-la para utilizar o poder que ela possui de forma correta, ou melhor, de forma que lhe interessasse.

'Então faz sentido eles terem ficado ao lado de Li, se já sabiam de seu retorno. Eles, simplesmente, não falaram nada antes.'

'Do que está falando, senhor Smith.' Fox perguntou curioso.

'Nada.' Smith respondeu de forma rude. 'Preciso de um outro guardião, apenas isso. Continue a pesquisa, abranja outros manuscritos. Se for o caso, contrate mais gente, mas eu preciso saber como trazer outro guardião para cá.' Falou com o tom de voz mais alto. 'Estamos entendidos, senhor Fox?'

O senhor concordou com a cabeça, secando o suor da testa. 'Claro, senhor.'

'Excelente.' Smith falou, sentando-se novamente. Olhou para os outros dois senhores. 'E vocês dois… Ajudem-no ou estão demitidos.'

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do hospital de Tomoeda. Ouviu Syaoran e Touya conversando em voz baixa, provavelmente para não perturbá-la. Franziu a testa ao reparar no tom amigável entre eles. Pensou que ela precisou quase morrer para, finalmente, o namorado e o irmão se darem bem. Eram dois cabeças duras.

Virou o rosto e os encontrou perto da janela, olhando para fora. Syaoran estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados enquanto Touya estava com o braço levantado, apoiado no batente lateral da janela. Estavam em postura relaxada, bem diferente do normal. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao reparar que estavam se dando bem. Bem até demais, concluiu intrigada, e começou a prestar atenção à conversa.

'Acha que precisa de um advogado?' Touya falou para Li.

'Kurogane está me orientando. Ele acredita que não vou ter problemas. Tem, sei lá, mais de cinquenta testemunhas que viram aquele idiota atirar em mim.'

'E como você vai explicar o fato de que não está ferido?'

'O enfermeiro Taniguchi vai me ajudar nisto.'

'O pervertido?' Touya falou em tom um pouco mais alto e se recriminou.

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo de leve. 'Ele vai me quebrar este galho falando que me atendeu.'

'Então ele já sabe de tudo?' Touya perguntou preocupado.

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça. 'Sabe uma boa parte. Não de tudo, mas o suficiente para ver que não sou normal. Taniguchi nos atendeu várias vezes aqui. O bom é que agora não é necessário dar muitas explicações para ele.' Explicou, soltando um suspiro. 'Aguento as gracinhas dele. Já estou até acostumado.'

Touya suspirou. 'Ele foi muito atencioso quando Sakura esteve em coma logo depois da confusão com o colega daquele Clow.'

'Sim. Ele gosta muito da Sakura.'

'Foi ele quem contou para ela que você tinha morrido.'

Syaoran suspirou. 'É... Ele me contou isso por alto.'

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo.

'E seus documentos?' Touya perguntou, de repente.

'Isto é o que me preocupa, embora, pelo visto, minha mãe já tenha sumindo com algumas provas da minha morte.'

'Não me surpreende. Sua família deve ter muitas relações.'

'Acho que sim. Esta parte nunca me interessou muito. O marido de Meilyn é que se envolvia mais com isso. Eu não tinha muito saco.'

'Acha que pode ser um problema?'

Syaoran deu de ombros. 'Não sei. Só sei que, depois do que eu passei, não vai ser um bando de babacas que vão me criar problemas.'

'Acho que sim.'

'Eu subestimei o idiota do Yanamoto.' Ele falou apertando de leve as mãos nos braços. 'Quando ele apareceu com aquele kyonshi, eu deveria ter imaginado que faria coisa pior.' Falou, trincando os dentes.

'Não foi culpa sua.' Touya falou. 'Você tem mania de se culpar demais, Li.'

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou Touya de esguelha. 'Sakura andou falando com você?' Perguntou, achando estranha a colocação dele. A namorada era quem sempre vinha com este mesmo discurso.

Touya sorriu de lado. 'Sobre você?' Perguntou em tom irônico. 'Não seja tão pretensioso. Sakura não fala a seu respeito comigo. Sabe que não gosto de você por ficar cercando minha irmã desde quando era um moleque.'

'Claro.' Syaoran falou, rolando os olhos. 'Falar sobre minha pessoa não deve ser um assunto interessante para você.'

'Só se fosse para saber como eu arrancaria seu fígado e temperaria para comer.' Respondeu sério, mas mal conseguiu segurar a gargalhada ao ver a cara do cunhado.

'Humph… Você é dramático demais, Kinomoto.'

'Eu?' Touya falou, sorrindo ainda. 'Foi você quem morreu e depois voltou dos mortos. Verdadeiro roteiro de filme de terror.'

Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'Acho que sim.'

Sakura esboçou um sorriso, vendo os dois permanecerem em um silêncio confortável perto da janela.

Touya se ajeitou levemente, voltando-se para encarar Syaoran e, finalmente, fez a pergunta que estava em sua mente há bastante tempo. 'Por que você voltou?'

Sakura virou o rosto e fechou os olhos, fingindo que ainda dormia. Queria fazer aquela mesma pergunta há um bom tempo. Tentou controlar a respiração para não levantar suspeitas de que estava ouvindo a conversa dos dois. Sentiu o coração acelerar e teve vontade de socar o aparelho que indicava sua frequência cardíaca no monitor, pois aquele bip irritante estava quase disparado.

Syaoran descruzou os braços e passou a mão pela cabeleira rebelde. 'É complicado.'

'Deve ser mesmo.' Touya concordou.

'Tive motivos e apoio para fazer a tentativa de voltar, passando por uma brecha. Não foi coisa da minha cabeça.' Ele falou, olhando de esguelha para o cunhado. 'Sakura precisava que eu voltasse.'

'É… Ela precisava.' Touya concordou, acenando com a cabeça de leve.

Sakura franziu a testa. Não gostou da resposta do namorado. Mordeu o lábio inferior de leve. O aparelho apitava mais rápido, delatando que estava nervosa. Inferno de aparelho, mandaria o enfermeiro Taniguchi tirar aquela porcaria dela assim que o encontrasse.

'Além disso…' Syaoran continuou, ainda olhando através da janela. 'Você pode não acreditar, mas estar no paraíso sem a sua irmã não foi tão paradisíaco assim. Não vou negar que eu agarrei a primeira oportunidade de voltar, sem nem pensar duas vezes.'

Sakura abriu os olhos, sorrindo abertamente, mal contendo a felicidade pelo que tinha ouvido. Agora sim, ele tinha dado a resposta que ela esperava.

Touya sorriu e bateu no ombro dele. 'Eu acredito.' Syaoran sorriu de leve para ele. 'Mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste de você.'

'Eu sei.' Ele respondeu. 'Também não gosto de você.'

'Ótimo! Assim estamos de acordo.'

'Vocês são dois cabeças duras.' Os dois assustaram-se e voltaram-se para Sakura que estava sentada na cama, encarando-os. 'Dois idiotas. Está na cara que gostam um do outro.'

Syaoran caminhou até a namorada e sorriu para ela. 'Você ainda está sob efeito de medicação.' Alertou, beijando a testa dela.

'Humph…' Sakura murmurou. 'Vocês fazem isso para me provocar e me deixar à beira de um ataque de nervos, isso sim.'

Touya se aproximou da irmã. 'Você não pode se alterar.' Recomendou. 'Vou chamar aquele enfermeiro pervertido para examiná-la. Acho que a medicação a está fazendo delirar.' Falou, caminhando até a porta e saindo do quarto.

Sakura acompanhou o irmão cruzar a porta e depois encarou o namorado que olhava desconfiado para ela. 'Ele gosta de você.'

'Eu sei disso.' O rapaz respondeu, sorrindo de leve. 'Mas não conta para ele, pois vai achar que eu não tenho mais receio dele arrancar meu fígado por ter desvirtuado sua irmãzinha.'

Sakura sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Acho que ele só faz questão de manter a fama de mal-humorado.'

'Melhor do que permanecer com a fama de irmão psicótico.' Falou, sorrindo e passando a mão no rosto da namorada. Ela segurou a mão dele.

'Estou muito feliz que você está aqui comigo, Syaoran.'

Ele semicerrou os olhos nela. 'E eu estou muito feliz por você ter voltado para mim, Sakura.'

Syaoran sentou na beirada da cama e ela se aproximou dele abraçando-o. O rapaz a envolveu em seus braços dando um suave beijo em sua testa . 'Este universo ficaria muito sem graça sem você.' Falou baixinho.

* * *

'Não aguento mais ficar aqui.' Sakura falou sentada na cama, observando Tomoyo que estava a sua frente.

'Você logo sairá.' Tomoyo falou. 'A Dra. Ikegane ficou impressionada com a velocidade de sua recuperação.' Observou a amiga com um sorriso. 'Até parece que há algum tipo de mágica em ação.'

'Não está agindo rápido o suficiente.' Reclamou, cruzando os braços devagar, sentindo uma fisgada no peito, literalmente. 'Estou há quase duas semanas trancada neste quarto desde que acordei. Não há mais necessidade de me manterem aqui.' Ainda falava emburrada. 'Estou perdendo um monte de aulas. Syaoran está perdendo aulas porque simplesmente não sai desse quarto. Ele só falta ir comigo ao banheiro.' Ela continuou a reclamar.

Tomoyo sorriu de lado. 'Então ele tem lhe dado banho, também, é?'

Sakura sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. 'Para com isso, Tomoyo. Parece o enfermeiro Taniguchi.' Reclamou, fazendo a morena cair na gargalhada.

Sakura acabou sorrindo de leve, ela reclamava, mas não poderia negar que estava adorando os cuidados que o namorado estava dedicando a ela. E, honestamente, ele lhe dar banho, não era tão ruim, o problema era a vontade de fazer outra coisa que ainda não estava em condições de fazer.

Sakura levou a mão até o peito e sentiu o curativo no ferimento ainda em cicatrização. O sorriso esmoreceu. Ela poderia ter morrido. Na verdade, ela tinha morrido. Nunca havia imaginado que Seiya Yanamoto teria coragem de atentar contra sua vida.

Tomoyo reparou nas reações da feiticeira. Aproximou-se dela, sentando-se na beira da cama e segurou-lhe a mão com carinho, fazendo Sakura olhá-la curiosamente. 'Tive tanto medo que você morresse, Sakura.'

'Eu morri, Tomoyo.' Ela respondeu, olhando a morena que se mostrou assustada. 'Eu realmente morri. Cheguei a falar com meus pais.'

'Sakura… A experiência quase morte…' Tomoyo começou a falar.

'Tomoyo.' Sakura a interrompeu. 'Isso acontece com pessoas comuns. Eu morri e não sei como voltei. Mamãe me falou que eu poderia voltar, se eu quisesse, e foi isso que fiz. Eu queria voltar para Syaoran.'

Tomoyo apertou mais forte a mão da amiga. Engoliu em seco observando-a. 'Eu acredito em você.'

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, feliz por saber que a amiga não pensaria que ela estava doida. 'Preciso conversar com Syaoran. Mas não sei como.'

'Você sabe, então, que ele matou o Yanamoto.' Tomoyo falou com o rosto sério.

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. 'Foi legítima defesa. Yanamoto atirou nele, também.'

'Sim… Claro.' A morena falou devagar, precisava escolher as palavras com cuidado. 'Sakura, Syaoran estava transfigurado.'

Sakura desviou os olhos da amiga e fitou a porta do quarto. Estava sentindo a presença do namorado se aproximar.

Tomoyo tinha convencido o rapaz a ir para casa, tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa enquanto ela fazia companhia a Sakura.

'Ele pode se transformar no que for que eu vou continuar a amá-lo, Tomoyo.' Falou de maneira firme e voltou-se para a amiga. 'Eu só preciso ter certeza que ele acredita nisso.'

Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça. Soltou um suspiro cansado e sorriu de leve, de maneira triste. Balançou a cabeça, graciosamente. 'Sabe, Sakura…' A amiga começou a falar. 'Eu estava tão preocupada com a sua segurança pelo que Eriol, Yue e Kero falaram de Syaoran e olha só quem era o verdadeiro perigo: Seiya Yanamoto, um humano, arrogante, maluco e psicopata.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. 'Espero que isso tenha ajudado Yue e Kero a pararem de desconfiar de Syaoran. Ele se sente muito mal com isso.'

'Eu imagino.' Ela falou e sabia que também tinha receio da natureza de Syaoran depois que ele voltou dos mortos. Não era hipócrita. Estava feliz, sim, pelo amigo ter voltado, mas também temia a maneira que ele tinha retornado.

'Ele pode até ser um demônio, Tomoyo. Mas a alma dele continua a mesma. O coração bondoso continua o mesmo. Irrita-me profundamente o que estão fazendo com ele.'

Tomoyo suspirou, encolhendo os ombros, levemente, e sentindo-se também encabulada pelos pensamentos e preocupações que tivera desde que Eriol lhe contou o que Syaoran era agora. Ela encarou a amiga e sorriu. 'É que ninguém o ama tanto como você.'

Sakura sorriu. 'Ele é minha vida, Tomoyo.'

'Pelo que você me contou, tenho certeza que sim.'

Sakura olhou para a porta. 'Ele está chegando.' Falou sorrindo.

Em poucos segundos ouviu baterem na porta, antes de abrirem-na. O rosto de Syaoran apareceu, fazendo a Feiticeira abrir mais ainda o sorriso.

Ele entrou, cumprimentou Tomoyo, que se afastou um pouco para dar espaço a ele, e caminhou até Sakura. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e inclinou-se para poder beijar a cabeça da namorada.

Sorriu para ela de forma satisfeita. 'Acabei de falar com a Dra. Ikegane. Ela acha que amanhã poderá lhe dar alta, então voltaremos para casa.'

'Já era tempo!' Ela exclamou feliz. 'Estava reclamando agora há pouco com Tomoyo que não aguentava mais ficar aqui dentro deste quarto.'

Tomoyo sorriu para Syaoran. 'Sim… Mas ela não reclamou de você estar dando banho nela, então acho que pode continuar com isso na casa de vocês.'

'Tomoyo!' Sakura gritou, corando e fazendo Syaoran sorrir. 'Ela está andando muito com aquele velho tarado!' Sakura falou, vermelha.

Tomoyo sorriu, achando graça da amiga. Realmente, agora entendia como era divertido colocá-la em situações constrangedoras. Não era à toa que o enfermeiro vivia atrás dos dois pombinhos, como ele se referia ao casalzinho de feiticeiros.

Syaoran se inclinou e deu um outro beijo na cabeça da namorada. 'Não se preocupe com isso. Continuarei lhe dando banho.'

'Syaoran!' Ela exclamou, ainda vermelha. 'Vocês dois estão com o senso de humor à la Taniguchi. Podem parar com isso.' Ela exclamou. 'Daqui a pouco ele entra aqui e vai falar que vamos fazer um mènage a trois.'

Tomoyo corou, e a amiga se sentiu vingada pelo constrangimento dos últimos dois minutos.

Syaoran gargalhou, imaginando que ele faria isso mesmo. 'Sim… Bem pervertido aquele velho.' Ele completou, fazendo Sakura concordar rindo.

'Falando em mènage a trois… Onde está Eriol?' Sakura perguntou para Syaoran.

Sabia que o amigo tinha chegado alguns dias atrás em Tomoeda, mas ela ainda não o tinha visto. Quando o rapaz a visitara, ela estava dormindo.

'O que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra?' Tomoyo questionou, franzindo a testa.

Syaoran parou de rir e observou a amiga de infância. Sakura também parou de rir. Os dois se entreolharam e depois fitaram Tomoyo que observava os dois.

'Que troca de olhares foi esta?' Tomoyo perguntou. 'Eu só perguntei o que uma coisa tinha com a outra. Ora… Por que você associou mènage a trois com Eriol?' A voz da morena denunciava que ela estava mais que sem graça, estava nervosa. 'Por que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra… Não é?'

Sakura inclinou o corpo, fitando a amiga de perto. 'Está preocupada se fizemos isso com Eriol ou se ele gosta disso, Tomoyo?'

'Sakura!' A morena exclamou assustada, chegando a dar dois passos para trás. 'A brincadeira já perdeu a graça.' Ela falou, encarando os amigos séria.

Ela viu quando Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam, novamente, e abriram um sorriso matreiro ao mesmo tempo. Cadê o casalzinho de patetas que ela conhecia?

'Acho que Tomoyo pensa que fizemos isso, Syaoran.' Sakura falou, olhando de esguelha para o namorado e depois voltando a estreitar os olhos em Tomoyo.

'Acho que sim.' Syaoran concordou, sorrindo de forma maliciosa agora.

'Será que ela está curiosa para fazer algo assim? O quê você acha?' Sakura comentou, voltando a olhar o namorado e sorrindo de lado. A morena que se mostrava completamente desconcertada.

'Parem vocês dois!' Tomoyo gritou. 'Onde estão meus amigos Sakura e Syaoran que ficavam vermelhos só em olhar um para o outro?'

'E você adorava nos colocar em situações constrangedoras.' Syaoran falou, agora estreitando os olhos nela.

Tomoyo desviou o olhar, sem graça, e encolheu os ombros de leve, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior e franziu a testa, voltando a encará-los, apesar de não conseguir controlar a vermelhidão do rosto.

'Isso é uma vingança de vocês, então?' A morena perguntou.

'Ora… Quem começou com a brincadeira foi você sobre o Syaoran me dar banho.' Sakura lembrou-a, ainda com o rosto zombeteiro.

'Vocês dois…' Tomoyo falou apontando para os dois. 'Estão por demais maliciosos.'

'Eu nunca escondi que sou.' Syaoran falou cruzando os braços, sorrindo sestroso, fazendo Tomoyo mal conseguir olhar diretamente para ele.

'Não adianta fazer charme, Syaoran.' Sakura falou, balançando a cabeça de leve e soltando um suspiro fingido. 'Tomoyo não toparia fazer com a gente.'

'Acho que não.' Ele concordou, com o rosto decepcionado.

'Hei! Vocês dois não entenderam ainda que já perdeu a graça?' Ela indagou ainda vermelha.

'Acho que só mesmo com Kurogane e…' Sakura semicerrou os olhos na amiga que só faltava explodir de vermelha. '...Eriol?'

'Chega!' Tomoyo gritou, pegando a bolsa e saindo do quarto pisando duro.

Atravessou o porta, batendo-a forte e se esquecendo que estava num hospital. Os amigos tinham ido longe demais com as brincadeiras maldosas.

Sakura e Syaoran observaram a porta fechada e riram.

'Ela ficou muito brava.' Sakura falou mal conseguindo controlar-se e secando as lágrimas no rosto pelas gargalhadas. 'Não levou na brincadeira.'

Syaoran parou de rir e franziu a testa. 'Ou quem sabe foi porque você acertou em cheio o que ela quer.' Falou em tom sério.

Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve ao ouvir o que o namorado tinha dito. Parou de rir e olhou para ele ao mesmo tempo com o rosto interrogativo e assustado. 'Você está brincando comigo?'

'Eu não falei nada.' Ele se esquivou de afirmar qualquer coisa. Fez menção de se levantar, mas a namorada o segurou pelo braço.

'Ah, mas agora você vai me falar tudo.' Ela falou, ajeitando-se de leve na cama para ele se recostar no travesseiro ao lado dela. 'Pode desembuchar.' Ordenou.

O rapaz sorriu de leve e se reclinou, abraçando-a com cuidado. Beijou-a de leve nos lábios, passando a mão nos cabelos sedosos da namorada.

'Tomoyo acha que ainda temos 10 anos de idade.' Ele falou com a voz suave e com o rosto próximo ao da namorada.

'Acho que sim.' Sakura respondeu, sussurrando.

Ele inclinou o rosto alcançando o pescoço da namorada dando suaves beijos perto do ouvido. Sentiu-a tremer. 'Ela não percebeu ainda que crescemos.' Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela descendo agora para o pescoço. 'Vou dar banho em você todos os dias.'

Sakura fechou os olhos, curtindo o carinho do namorado. Soltou um suspiro, mostrando que estava apreciando muito as carícias leves dele. 'Eu vou cobrar.' Ela falou sorrindo de forma marota. 'Assim como a continuação das minhas aulas de mandarim.'

'Ah, sim… É verdade.' Ele falou, beijando-a devagar até alcançar novamente os lábios da jovem. 'Assim que você for liberada, vamos recomeçar as aulas.'

'Todas as noites.' Sakura falou, sorrindo e roçando os lábios nos dele.

'Todas as noites.' Ele repetiu. 'Intensivamente.' Completou com o tom malicioso.

* * *

Meilyn caminhava pelo campus universitário. Estava indo se encontrar com Tomoyo. Ela e a amiga alternavam-se nas visitas à Sakura no hospital de maneira a forçar Xiao Lang a sair um pouco do quarto da namorada para se alimentar corretamente, descansar e fazer o que mais precisasse. Tomoyo fora essa tarde, ela iria no final do dia.

Observava os jovens andando alegremente pelo local. Sorriu de leve, reparando naquela agitação toda. Eles pareciam tão felizes, tão apressados, tão cheios de vida. Seus pensamentos foram até a conversa que tivera com as duas amigas sobre voltar a estudar.

Realmente, ela deveria fazer alguma coisa da vida e entrar numa faculdade nunca pareceu algo tão certo a se fazer quanto agora. Levantou a cabeça, deixando o sol bater no seu rosto, observando o céu azul de Tomoeda, abriu mais ainda o sorriso. Quem sabe? Por que não?

Abaixou o rosto pensando em que curso faria? Como seria o processo para inscrição? Nunca havia se preocupado com isso antes. Suas preocupações, por muito tempo, foram apenas voltadas para o clã, mas agora nada daquilo parecia fazer mais sentido.

'Olá!' Ela ouviu e levou um susto.

Estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que não havia notado aproximação de ninguém. Olhou assustada para o lado e viu o rosto debochado do admirador de Tomoyo. Franziu a testa, não gostando da interrupção de Kurogane em seus pensamentos. Principalmente porque aquele rapaz petulante havia colocado caraminholas na sua cabeça falando que ela era apaixonada por Hyo Ling.

Kurogane ergueu uma sobrancelha. Realmente a jovem chinesa tinha o mesmo gênio ruim e mal humorado do amigo. Não queria admitir, mas sentia falta de Syaoran, inclusive do mau humor.

'Acho que ainda está chateada comigo, não?' Perguntou em tom divertido.

Ela cruzou os braços e o encarou. 'Você é um rapaz muito petulante. Não é à toa que se dava tão bem com Xiao Lang.'

Kurogane sorriu de lado. 'Isso foi um elogio ou sarcasmo?' Ele inclinou o corpo, pois era bem alto, e a fitou de perto estreitando seus olhos na chinesa. 'Ficou pensando no que eu falei, é?'

Ela bufou, virando o rosto. 'Não estou apaixonada por Hyo Ling!'

'Sei.' Ele disse.

Era teimosa, assim como Syaoran. Lembrava-se claramente dele enchendo o seu saco, falando que não tinha nada com Kinomoto, sendo que naquela mesma noite acabou agarrando a garota no meio da pista de dança e na frente de todo mundo. E isso porque não se lembravam um do outro.

'Está esperando Tomoyo?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Fiquei de me encontrar com ela.'

'Ela disse que visitaria Kinomoto hoje.'

'Sim.' Meilyn voltou a fitar os jovens no campus. 'Sabe… Todos parecem tão cheios de vida aqui...'

Kurogane desviou os olhos dela e observou os alunos. 'São jovens, é normal.' Falou dando de ombros.

Não entendia aquela fascínio da chinesa. Observou-a por um tempo e, logo, lembrou-se das poucas conversas que tivera com Li sobre o clã. Eles eram bem rígidos. Se eram rígidos daquela maneira com o amigo, que era homem, realmente, com as mulheres o negócio deveria ser ainda pior.

Syaoran estava andando nas sombras, justamente, para não voltar à China. Já tinha deixado claro que queria permanecer morto para todos da família. Não era ignorante, lia muito sobre o mundo.

'A Tomoyo comentou que você estava pensando em fazer faculdade.' Ele falou, chamando a atenção da jovem novamente.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer. Nunca havia parado para pensar nisso.'

Eles ficaram em silêncio um tempo, até o rapaz voltar a falar. 'Por que você não assiste a algumas aulas como ouvinte para ter uma ideia de como é?'

'Pode?' Ela perguntou, voltando a fitar o rapaz.

Kurogane reparou no brilho intenso dos olhos da chinesa. Era uma mulher muito bonita e muito determinada. Tinha visto as gravações dela lutando ao lado do primo quando tinha apenas 10 anos de idade e, mesmo não tendo magia, não saía por baixo. Estranho constatar que uma menina tão determinada se tornara uma mulher tão indecisa do que fazer da sua vida. O amigo tinha razão em se manter afastado do tal Clã.

'Claro que sim.' Ele respondeu. 'Se você quiser, posso ajudá-la.'

'Eu adoraria!' Meilyn falou. 'Não quero causar mais incômodo para Xiao Lang e Sakura.'

'Eles estão com muitos problemas agora. O Li estava assistindo algumas aulas como ouvinte até iniciar o próximo período, quando conseguiria se matricular corretamente.' Ele falou. 'Agora não sei bem como vai ficar a situação. Ele nem aparece mais aqui desde que Kinomoto foi hospitalizada.'

Ela suspirou, pensando no primo. Realmente, na vida de Xiao Lang tudo era sempre complicado.

'Já pensou em fazer Direito?' Ele perguntou, subitamente.

Meilyn arregalou os olhos. 'Direito?! A mesma faculdade de Hyo Ling?'

'Oras, e por que não? Você é cabeça dura, será uma ótima advogada.' Esclareceu, sorrindo ao notar a primeira correlação que a garota fizera ao curso. 'Bem, e se isso for deixá-la mais tranquila, é a mesma faculdade que eu e mais umas duzentas pessoas estamos fazendo só aqui neste campus.'

'Ah, sim… É que eu nunca pensei em fazer a mesma faculdade que Hyo Ling. Ele é tão inteligente…' Falou de maneira tímida.

'Assim como você, oras.' Kurogane declarou já mostrando irritação com a postura da jovem. 'Tomoyo me falou que você era ótima aluna, teve um bom desempenho. Vai ser fácil entrar na faculdade.' Ele franziu a testa e a fitou profundamente. Usaria a mesma tática que usava com o primo dela. 'Ou você está com medo?'

'Eu não tenho medo!' Ela respondeu, encarando-o de forma decidida.

Bingo! Previsível. 'Ótimo. Então eu mando para você a grade das aulas do primeiro período e você decide qual fazer. Tenho contato com todos os professores. Aqui, mocinha, eu sou o melhor aluno.' Esclareceu, presunçoso.

Ela o olhou, franzindo a testa. Acabou caindo na gargalhada. 'Você realmente é muito petulante.'

Kurogane retrucaria, caso não tivesse reparado na bela jovem de longos cabelos negros cruzando o campus da faculdade com passos rápidos. Estava com o semblante pesado. Nunca tinha visto sua bela princesa daquela maneira.

'Humph… O que aconteceu agora?' Ele murmurou, observando-a.

Meilyn virou o rosto para identificar o que o rapaz olhava com tanto interesse, e abriu um sorriso de lado. O altão estava totalmente apaixonado pela amiga. Tomoyo era uma tonta. Deve ter sido a convivência intensa com Sakura.

Ela franziu a testa pensando que Sakura agora andava bem esperta quando o assunto eram os seus sentimentos. Esperta e segura. Tomoyo é que parecia bem perdida. Fechou mais ainda o rosto, constatando que a tonta da Sakura andava mais esperta inclusive que ela própria. Estava já morando com o primo, sem deixar que ninguém atrapalhasse sua felicidade em estar com o homem que amava. Ela olhou para Kurogane e soltou um suspiro.

'Bem… Vamos lá descobrir?' Meilyn sugeriu, já caminhando no encalço da amiga. O rapaz ainda ficou na dúvida se seguia ou não a chinesa, mas não por muito tempo. Após alguns segundos já corria atrás dela.

* * *

Tomoyo entrou no alojamento ainda xingando os amigos de pervertidos para baixo. Onde já se viu insinuar aquele tipo de coisa para ela? Eles estavam malucos? O que tinha acontecido com os dois para se tornarem tão maliciosos daquela maneira? Onde estavam sua amiga tonta que não sabia nem distinguir seus sentimentos e o menino que precisou ser colocado contra parede para revelar o que sentia?

Ela jogou a bolsa que carregava longe. Eram uns idiotas! Pervertidos! Pensou novamente. Não queria nem imaginar o que os dois andavam fazendo para terem uma imaginação daquelas. Sentiu um tremor interno pensando nisto. O que será que realmente andavam fazendo?

Balançou a cabeça com força. Isso não interessava a ela. A vida sexual dos amigos realmente era algo que não lhe interessava. Franziu a testa, constatando que realmente se via curiosa para saber sobre a vida sexual deles. Inferno!

Será que eles realmente pensaram que ela toparia aquilo? Mordeu o lábio inferior e levou as mãos aos lábios, lembrando-se dos beijos que andava trocando com Kurogane. A amiga tinha dito que via fogos de artifício todas as vezes que beijava Syaoran.

Como ela era diferente, quando Kurogane a beijava, ela sentia como se mil borboletinhas batessem suas asas no seu estômago. Além de parecer que o tempo parava, e todos os sons desapareciam. Não conseguia ouvir mais nada ao redor a não ser a respiração do rapaz, sentir o perfume dele. Soltou um suspiro, fechando os olhos. Tocou, de leve, com a ponta dos dedos os lábios, lembrando do calor dos lábios dele contra os dela.

Se um beijo causava aquelas sensações, imagina fazer… Abriu os olhos assustada com seus próprios pensamentos. 'Por que estou pensando nisto?' Ela se perguntou em voz alta.

Caminhou em direção à geladeira para pegar algo para beber. Tomaria um banho e tiraria aquela brincadeira maldosa dos amigos da cabeça. Eles estavam de sacanagem com ela.

'Pensando em quê, Tomoyo?' A morena levou um susto quando ouviu a voz da amiga chinesa.

Voltou-se para trás e viu a amiga ao lado de Kurogane. Desviou os olhos dele. O rapaz era a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento. Depois daquela conversa, já começava a imaginá-lo sem roupa. Sentiu as faces queimarem e o corpo tremer. Meilyn se aproximou dela estranhando.

'Tomoyo, você está bem?' A chinesa falou preocupada, caminhou até a amiga e colocou a mão na testa dela. 'Você está quente.'

Kurogane se aproximou da sua princesa preocupado. Segurou os braços dela e estranhou que ela evitava os olhos dele. 'Hei, você está bem? O que aconteceu?'

'Nada.' Ela sussurrou, sem conseguir encará-lo.

Kurogane franziu a testa. Realmente Tomoyo estava com a face rubra demais. Fez o mesmo que a chinesa colocando a mão na testa dela e viu a jovem dar um passo para trás, mal conseguindo agora controlar a vergonha.

'Eu preciso de um banho, acabei de vir do hospital.' Ela falou, afastando-se dos dois.

Caminhou até o banheiro onde se trancou. Fez questão de passar a chave na porta duas vezes e se encostou a ela, voltando a fechar os olhos e batendo a cabeça de leve. Precisava ficar sozinha.

'Aqueles dois me pagam!' Ela falou, abrindo os olhos e fitando seu reflexo no espelho, estava com o rosto tão vermelho que parecia um tomate maduro.

Kurogane e Meilyn olhavam para a porta do banheiro, onde Tomoyo havia se trancado.

'O que será que aconteceu?' A chinesa perguntou.

Kurogane franziu a testa com o rosto sério. 'Só espero que não seja nada com aquele cabeludo que resolveu dar as caras novamente.'

'Hiiraguizawa?' Meilyn perguntou, franzindo a testa e olhando de maneira interrogativa para o rapaz a sua frente.

Kurogane respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Este mesmo.' Respondeu, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de disfarçar que não gostava do inglês.

* * *

Syaoran abriu a porta do carro para Sakura sair. Ela tinha recebido alta do hospital naquela tarde. A Dra. Ikegane realmente tinha ficado impressionada pela recuperação rápida da jovem.

A ruiva saiu do carro e sorriu de leve, observando o sobrado branco. Estava com saudades de casa. O namorado estava tirando as bolsas com os pertences dela do porta malas.

Sakura fechou a porta do carro e já estava caminhando em direção ao portão de ferro quando sentiu uma presença familiar, fazendo com que um arrepio, corresse pela sua espinha. Franziu a testa e virou-se para trás. Semicerrou os olhos, vendo o rapaz encostado numa mureta no outro lado da rua com os braços cruzados.

O que Ren Tao estaria fazendo ali? Ele a cumprimentou de forma discreta com a cabeça, sorrindo de lado. Arregalou os olhos de leve, observando se formar, claramente, a imagem de um guerreiro chinês enorme ao lado dele. Piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de leve, com certeza era efeito do medicamento que ainda estava tomando.

'Está tudo bem, Sakura?' Syaoran perguntou, observando a namorada.

Sakura tirou os olhos de Ren e fitou o namorado que olhava para ela preocupado.

'Tudo bem.' Ela respondeu e olhou de volta para o local onde tinha visto o chinês, mas ele tinha desaparecido. 'Acho que eu preciso descansar.' Murmurou.

'Vamos então.' Ele falou animado, passando por ela e subindo os degraus.

Syaoran abriu a porta do sobrado branco e olhou por sobre o ombro direito. Viu Sakura atrás dele, analisando o estado do jardim da frente da casa deles. Sorriu. Estava feliz por ela estar de volta. Ele mal parou em casa durante todo o tempo em que ela esteve no hospital, simplesmente porque era insuportável estar ali, na casa deles, sem ela por perto.

'Ainda bem que elas resistiram bem.' Sakura falou, observando as plantas. 'Você as molhou direitinho.' A jovem falou, sorrindo de leve e mostrando-se satisfeita por ele ter cuidado do seu jardim.

'Fiz meu melhor, Flor me ajudou bastante. Por ela você seria recebida por cascatas de flores.' Ele falou, sorrindo e entrando na casa. 'Precisa de ajuda?' Perguntou para a namorada, indicando a pequena escada de três degraus, em frente da casa que ela deveria subir.

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Eu não estou inválida.' Falou irritada. 'Recebi alta da Dra. Ikegane, Syaoran.' Completou, subindo os degraus e parando perto do namorado.

'Ela falou para você maneirar no esforço físico.' Ele retrucou, encarando-a.

'Você não vai me obrigar a continuar numa cama, não é?'

Ele sorriu de lado. 'Acho que só amarrando você nela.'

'Humph…' Ela murmurou, passando por ele e entrando na sala. Sorriu observando que tudo estava no lugar. Que saudades tinha sentido da sua casa! Ficar aquele tempo todo no hospital a deixara louca.

Syaoran fechou a porta e caminhou até a sala, deixando as bolsas com os pertences da namorada. Observou Sakura andando pelo cômodo e analisando se tudo estava no lugar.

Ela reteve-se na mesa e viu os livros de faculdade do rapaz. 'Você largou as matérias, não foi?' Perguntou com o tom chateado.

'Isso será fácil de recuperar. Estudei sempre que pude no hospital. Você é que terá que conversar com os professores.' Ele falou, aproximando-se dela. 'Eu já falei com alguns sobre o que aconteceu, todos eles foram muito compreensivos.'

'Acho que sim.' Ela sussurrou, pegando um dos livros que estavam sobre a mesa. 'Vai ser um saco entrar de volta ao ritmo agora…'

'Você consegue.' Ele falou de forma otimista.

Ela deu de ombros. 'Sim. Hoje é quarta-feira, não?' Ela perguntou e ele confirmou. 'Amanhã tenho aula de Anatomia. Vou à faculdade assistir a aula e falar com o professor Sasaki.'

'Nada disso, Sakura!' Ele exclamou. 'Você precisa ficar ainda um tempo quieta. A doutora a liberou para sair do hospital, não para voltar a todas as suas atividades. Precisa ir com calma.'

'Eu tenho mantido a calma até demais...' Ela retrucou, incomodada. Realmente estava de saco cheio de ficar sem fazer nada. Não era parte da sua natureza ficar simplesmente parada por tanto tempo.

Syaoran se aproximou dela e a segurou pelo braço, chamando a atenção da jovem. 'Por favor, Sakura, não faça nada que prejudique sua recuperação. Pensei que a tivesse perdido. Não aguentaria passar por isso de novo.'

Sakura abraçou a cintura do namorado e repousou sua cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo as batidas suaves do seu coração. Sorriu.

Ele a envolveu em seus braços e beijou a cabeça dela. Ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos.

'Estou muito feliz que esteja comigo, Sakura.' Syaoran sussurrou, com o rosto enterrado nos cabelos dela.

 _ **I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
**_ _(Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, serei sua fantasia)_

 _ **I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
**_ _(Serei sua esperança, serei seu amor)_

 _ **Be everything that you need  
**_ _(Serei tudo o que você precisa)_

 _ **I'll love you more with every breath  
**_ _(Eu te amo mais a cada respiração)_

 _ **Truly, madly, deeply do  
**_ _(Verdadeiramente, loucamente e intensamente)_

 _ **I will be strong, I will be faithful  
**_ _(Serei forte, serei fiel)_

 _ **'Cause I'm counting on  
**_ _(Pois estou contando com)_

 _ **A new beginning  
**_ _(Um novo começo)_

 _ **A reason for living  
**_ _(Uma razão para viver)_

 _ **A deeper meaning, yeah  
**_ _(Um sentido mais profundo, sim)_

'Syaoran…' Ela murmurou.

'O que foi?'

'Você sabe o quanto eu amo você, não é?'

O rapaz a apertou entre os braços e abriu os olhos, fitando a janela da sala. Não respondeu, não queria mentir e era difícil de acreditar que ela realmente amasse o que quer que ele houvesse se tornado.

'Você chegou hoje do hospital, Sakura.'

Ela se afastou dele encarando-o seriamente. Percebeu que ele desviava os olhos dela. Ela levantou os braços e segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos de forma suave. Forçando-o a fitá-la nos olhos.

'O que aconteceu não mudou em nada o que eu sinto por você.' Ela precisava ter certeza que Syaoran soubesse o quanto o amava.

'Sakura… Agora não é a melhor hora…' Ele tentou ainda se afastar, mas ela o impediu.

Sakura sorriu de leve, pensando que ele estava fugindo da conversa. Era sempre a primeira reação dele. 'Tem que ser agora. Porque eu não quero voltar para a nossa casa com esta nuvem negra em cima da gente.'

 _ **I want to stand with you on a mountain  
**_ _(Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha)_

 _ **I want to bathe with you in the sea  
**_ _(Quero me banhar contigo no mar)_

 _ **I want to lay like this forever  
**_ _(Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre)_

 _ **Until the sky falls down on me  
**_ _(Até que o céu caia sobre mim)_

Ele sorriu de forma triste. 'A questão é maior do que uma nuvem negra, Sakura. Eu… Eu me descontrolei.'

'Porque eu morri.' Ela rebateu, olhando para ele de forma séria. 'Não foi muito diferente do que aconteceu comigo quando você não estava mais aqui.'

'Exceto que meu descontrole quase destruiu tudo.' O rapaz argumentou, evitando encará-la. Ele respirou fundo. 'Eu queria simplesmente acabar com tudo, Sakura.' Ele fechou os olhos. 'E por pouco não fiz isso… Por muito pouco.'

'Se o que Eriol diz a respeito do poder do Pilar for verdade, se eu tivesse continuado naquela direção, eu teria destruído bem mais do que apenas este mundo.' Sakura declarou, fazendo-o voltar-se para ela com os olhos arregalados.

'Você nunca…'

'Eu já havia dito isso antes…' Ela o interrompeu, tocando de leve seu dedo nos lábios dele. 'Você é o que me mantém no prumo.' Completou, sorrindo de leve e passando os dedos pelos cabelos do rapaz.

'Como isso é possível?' Ele falou, sorrindo de forma triste. 'Alguém como eu…' Syaoran sentia como um bolo tivesse se formado em sua garganta. 'Como eu posso ser seu prumo?' Perguntou, tocando de leve sua mão no peito.

'Nós dois mudamos.' Ela respondeu com o rosto sereno.

'Não…' Ele rebateu, fazendo-a franziu de leve a testa. 'Eu mudei. É melhor a gente aceitar os fatos. Foi ingenuidade minha achar que tudo seria como antes.' Ele fez uma pausa. 'Ingenuidade ou arrogância.'

Ele segurou as mãos dela que estavam sobre seu rosto e as abaixou. Afastou-se da amada, não estava se sentindo confortável com a conversa. Sabia que era importante, mas simplesmente gostaria de apagar da mente dele e de Sakura o que aconteceu. Só que as coisas não eram fáceis assim. Ele tinha medo de voltar a perder o controle, e aí? Será que ele conseguiria se conter para não matar outras pessoas?

Não se arrependia de ter matado Yanamoto. Correção: se arrependia de não tê-lo matado antes e evitado todo aquele sofrimento e dor pelos quais Sakura tinha passado.

'Syaoran… Nós dois mudamos. Nós crescemos, não foi?' Ela falou, indo atrás dele. 'Ou você realmente acha que, depois de tudo que passamos juntos, seríamos exatamente os mesmos?'

Syaoran voltou-se para ela. 'Você viu em que eu me transformei. Aquilo foi no que eu me tornei depois que vivi naquele lugar.' Falou com o tom de voz mais alto.

Fechou os olhos, precisava se controlar; Sakura não podia se aborrecer. Ela ainda estava com o corpo debilitado. Mas a feiticeira era teimosa demais, não poderia deixar para eles conversarem sobre isso outra hora… Ou melhor, nunca.

 _ **And when the stars are shining  
**_ _(E quando as estrelas estiverem a luzir)_

 _ **Brightly in the velvet sky  
**_ _(Seu brilho no céu aveludado)_

 _ **I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
**_ _(Farei um pedido, enviarei para o céu)_

 _ **Then make you want to cry  
**_ _(Então te farei querer chorar)_

 _ **The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
**_ _(Lágrimas de alegria por todo o prazer e certeza)_

 _ **That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
**_ _(De que somos rodeados pelo conforto e proteção)_

Sakura se aproximou novamente e segurou o rosto do amado namorado com as mãos para que ele a fitasse nos olhos.

Syaoran a encarou. 'E se eu voltar a ficar daquele jeito?'

Ela engoliu em seco, mas não desviou os olhos dele. 'Eu farei a mesma coisa de novo e de novo e quantas vezes for necessário, vou atrás de você para ficar ao seu lado.'

Syaoran segurou as mãos dela e fechou os olhos. 'Como sei que não a machucarei da próxima vez, Sakura?'

'Olha para mim!' Ela ordenou e o viu abrindo os olhos devagar. 'Você não acha que está muito contraditório?!' Ele franziu a testa não entendendo. 'Você se transformou porque pensou que tinha me perdido e agora você realmente acha que seria capaz de se transformar para me machucar, Syaoran?' Ela falou com tom de voz assertivo.

'E se aquilo for só o começo?'

'O começo de quê, Syaoran?'

Ele tirou as mãos dela, delicadamente, de seu rosto e as abaixou, mas não as soltou desta vez, pelo contrário, segurou-as firme. 'Se eu surtar e não conseguir voltar? E se eu virar definitivamente um demônio como os que nós combatemos durante tanto tempo?' Ele apertou de leve as mãos dela, estava nervoso. 'Eu sou exatamente aquilo que nós dois odiávamos.'

 _ **The highest powers  
**_ _(Da força mais poderosa que existe)_

 _ **In lonely hours  
**_ _(Nos momentos solitários)_

 _ **The tears devour you  
**_ _(As lágrimas consomem você)_

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Você, como sempre, está vendo apenas um lado da situação.'

'Do que está falando?'

'Das cartas.' Ela respondeu e o viu arregalar os olhos de leve. 'Você prestou bem atenção no que Eriol nos contou?' Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Elas eram demônios e hoje elas são minhas melhores amigas. Aquelas que se colocaram entre mim e um golpe possivelmente fatal para me proteger, sem se importarem de ser destruídas.' Ele franziu a testa não entendendo. 'Quando eu surtei… E lutei contra o Tao.' Explicou.

Ele franziu a testa de leve. 'Elas fizeram isso?'

'Sim…'

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'Mas você as mudou.' Ele respondeu. 'Você…'

'Dei amor a elas.' Ela completou. 'Eu não lhe dou amor, Syaoran. Você é o meu amor. Você é parte de mim.'

'Assim como você é parte de mim.' Ele falou, finalmente com um tímido sorriso nos lábios. E soltou um suspiro cansado.

'E como você ainda é capaz de pensar que poderia me machucar?'

Ela tinha razão. Ele abriu um sorriso finalmente aliviado. Sakura percebeu isso.

 _ **I want to stand with you on a mountain  
**_ _(Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha)_

 _ **I want to bathe with you in the sea  
**_ _(Quero me banhar contigo no mar)_

 _ **I want to lay like this forever  
**_ _(Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre)_

 _ **Until the sky falls down on me  
**_ _(Até que o céu caia sobre mim)_

 _ **Oh can you see it, baby?  
**_ _(Oh, será que você não consegue enxergar, amor?)_

 _ **You don't have to close your eyes  
**_ _(Não precisa fechar os olhos)_

 _ **'Cause it's standing right before you  
**_ _(Porque está bem diante de você)_

 _ **All that you need will surely come  
**_ _(Tudo o que você deseja há de se concretizar)_

'Eu amo você, Syaoran. Não importa pelo que nós dois vamos passar ou no que vamos nos transformar, eu tenho certeza que, se estivermos juntos, tudo vai dar certo.'

Syaoran concordou. Levantou o braço, tocando de leve o rosto tão amado. Aproximou-se dela passando os polegares pelo rosto lindo de Sakura. Sorriu novamente, fazendo-a abrir aquele sorriso maravilhoso que ele amava.

'Você tem razão.' Ele falou. 'Tudo vai terminar bem.'

'Se estivermos juntos.'

'Sempre.' Ele completou concordando.

 _ **I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
**_ _(Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, serei sua fantasia)_

 _ **I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
**_ _(Serei sua esperança, serei seu amor)_

 _ **Be everything that you need  
**_ _(Serei tudo o que você precisa)_

 _ **I'll love you more with every breath  
**_ _(Eu te amo mais a cada respiração)_

 _ **Truly, madly, deeply do  
**_ _(Verdadeiramente, loucamente e intensamente)_

Ela se aconchegou mais nele, ficou na ponta dos pés alcançando seus lábios. Syaoran a abraçou, apertando-a contra o corpo enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Era maravilhoso estar com ela de volta na casa deles, tê-la de volta em seus braços. Pegou-a no colo enquanto ela encaixava o rosto no pescoço dele.

'Quero ficar com você.' Ele falou subindo as escadas. 'Para sempre.'

 _ **I want to stand with you on a mountain  
**_ _(Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha)_

 _ **I want to bathe with you in the sea  
**_ _(Quero me banhar contigo no mar)_

 _ **I want to lay like this forever  
**_ _(Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre)_

 _ **Until the sky falls down on me  
**_ _(Até que o céu caia sobre mim)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:**_ _Truly Madly Deeply_ (Verdadeiramente, loucamente e profundamente) by Savage Garden

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Mais um capítulo atualizado. Semana hiper mega corrida. Ainda bem que a história está adiantada (na verdade, até finalizada) e não tem perigo de atrasar atualizações! É tão mais tranquilo quando estamos nesta situação hahaha_

 _Obrigado a todos que deixam reviews e mandam mensagem. E é claro, a todos que acompanham esta história tão longa!_

 _Beijos_

 _ **Notas da colaboradora:**_

 _Eu não sei se fico brava ou mais apaixonada com a teimosia do Syaoran… Que rapaz mais cabeça dura, viu? Que insegurança, minha gente! Daqui a pouco teremos que abrir a cabeça dele para enfiar lá dentro o fato que a Sakura o ama, incondicionalmente… Será que é muito difícil aceitar isso? Espero que agora ele tenha realmente entendido, porque não estou muito feliz com o prospecto de realizar uma lobotomia… Mas se for preciso, eu o farei, viu, seu lobo teimoso?_

 _S &S são safadinhos, mas a Tomoyo não fica muito atrás… Fica aí, imaginando um "threesome"... Eu fico me perguntando como Syaoran e Sakura reagiriam se ela aceitasse… acho que a situação embaraçosa teria virado a favor da morena… pena que ela tenha levado muito a sério e perdeu a oportunidade de revidar à provocação…_

 _E esse Smith está pedindo para levar na cabeça, viu… É um arrogante ganancioso, mesmo... Mas que história era aquela dos xamãs estarem cientes que o "Guardião" iria voltar dos mortos? O que será que isso significa? Aiaiai…_

 _Até o próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Final doce... Syaoran anda meio teimoso e escorregadio... Homens... Temos que forçar uma discussão... Isso não muda._

 _Ri muita da parte da Tomoyo pra lá de constrangida... O mais legal é que ela pensou seriamente numa Mènage...kkkk... Muito bom._

 _Agora fiquei curiosa com o nosso outro chinês em cena… O que nos aguarda? Ou melhor, o que vem por aí para nossos heróis? Esperar para ver._

 _Beijos, Povo… Boas leituras!_


	30. Arrependimentos

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão:_ _Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Arrependimentos**

Sakura abriu os olhos e sorriu. Estava abraçada a Syaoran. As pernas estavam entrelaçadas, os corpos juntos. A cabeça dela repousava no peito do namorado possibilitando que ouvisse as batidas suaves do coração dele. Syaoran já estava acordado, acariciava os cabelos dela de forma terna. Assim era muito melhor de acordar do que sozinha naquela cama dura do hospital de Tomoeda.

Ela suspirou, inalando o perfume gostoso do rapaz e voltou a fechar os olhos, aconchegando-se melhor ao corpo dele. Queria acordar todos os dias da sua vida daquela maneira.

Sentiu-o beijar sua cabeça de forma demorada. 'Bom dia.' Ele murmurou.

'Bom dia.' Ela falou, ajeitando-se melhor e afundando o rosto na linha do pescoço do rapaz, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e sorrir. 'Estou com saudades...' Ela sussurrou, beijando de leve o pescoço dele.

'Você ainda não pode se esforçar.' Ele a advertiu.

'Fazemos bem devagar.' Ela ainda insistiu.

'Não faça isso comigo.' Syaoran pediu, engolindo em seco. 'Você realmente não pode agora.'

Sakura suspirou. Ele tinha razão. Voltou a acomodar sua cabeça no peito dele e sossegou. O enfermeiro Taniguchi tinha razão, eles precisavam ser comedidos agora.

Syaoran voltou a acariciar os cabelos dela. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio apenas curtindo estarem abraçados.

'Hiiraguizawa provavelmente passará aqui mais tarde para saber como você está.' Syaoran disse, de repente. 'Quer conversar sobre as Cartas e o fato de estarem descontroladas.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Elas não estão descontroladas, apenas um pouco rebeldes.'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Syaoran observava os raios solares que invadiam o quarto.

'Sabe…' Syaoran começou. 'Eu tive uma conversa interessante com Esperança.'

Sakura se levantou e sentou na cama, fitando-o. 'Como assim?'

Ele se ajeitou, erguendo-se para ficar encostado na cabeceira da cama. 'Naquela hora que tudo aconteceu, Trevas se manifestou e não queria por nada voltar. Acho que estava esperando por você.'

Sakura lembrava-se disso. 'Verdade.' Ela franziu a testa de leve, com estranhamento. 'Eriol a controlou?'

Ele negou com um gesto, fazendo a jovem inclinar um pouco a cabeça e sorrir. 'Você a controlou.'

Ele semicerrou os olhos nela. 'Você sabia disto, não é?'

Ela deu de ombros. 'Era óbvio, não?'

'Claro que não. Eu só as controlei quando você autorizou.'

Ela suspirou. 'Sabe, Syaoran, você é bem cabeça dura para aceitar algumas coisas, não?'

Syaoran coçou a cabeça e sorriu. 'Acho que sim.'

'O que Esperança conversou com você?' Ela voltou ao ponto.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, observando a namorada.

Ela mordeu os lábios, ansiosa. 'Fala logo.'

'Sobre a carta que você criou sozinha.'

'Ah!' Ela arregalou os olhos e os desviou dele.

'Por que não contou para ninguém?'

'Eu ia contar para você, mas estava sem coragem. Eu não conseguia nem falar dos meus sentimentos, parecia que tudo atrapalhava.' Ela falou. 'Depois ela desapareceu, quer dizer… Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu quando transformamos a carta Vácuo.' Falou com sinceridade. 'Aquela carta surgiu quando eu me dei conta que o amava.' Ela falou, sorrindo para ele de forma meiga. 'E eu realmente não sei o que fiz.'

Ele sorriu para ela. 'Fico lisonjeado por isso. Você era muito nova para conseguir criar uma carta.'

Ela ficou sem jeito. 'Fiquei com vergonha de mostrá-la antes de falar dos meus sentimentos e não queria mostrar para ninguém antes de você. Por isso não contei para Kero, Yue ou Eriol.'

Syaoran assentiu com a cabeça. 'Foi ela quem salvou os meus sentimentos quando Vácuo foi transformada. Por isso ela virou Esperança, pois foi a combinação dela com a carta que você criou.'

'Ela lhe contou isso?!' Sakura mostrou-se surpresa. 'Mas por que ela explicou isso para você?'

Ele suspirou. 'Eu precisava ouvir algumas coisas.'

'Como o quê?' Ela falou, semicerrando os olhos nele.

'Ela era a líder de todas as outras cartas quando ainda eram demônios.'

'Líder?'

Ele respirou fundo. Não gostava de falar do tempo que esteve lá, mas tinha que explicar. 'Quando estive no mundo das trevas, aprendi que há várias categorias de demônios. Normalmente, os mais fracos são seguidores dos mais fortes. Quanto mais forte um demônio, mais seguidores ele tem. É como uma hierarquia para a sobrevivência.' Ela mantinha-se calada ouvindo a narrativa. Ele quase nunca falava sobre o mundo das Trevas. 'Vácuo era a líder de todas. Ela era um demônio de categoria alta.'

'Assim como você é agora?' Ela perguntou.

'Não sou tão poderoso assim.' Ele respondeu, desviando os olhos dela. 'Não tinha seguidores, nem pensei nisso… Tinha dois que me ajudaram quando estive lá.'

'Por quê?'

'Porque um queria me matar e eu o derrotei e o outro precisava de mim para matar o inimigo dele. Era um acordo entre "cavalheiros", por assim dizer. Eu precisava achar uma brecha e eles sabiam onde eu poderia encontrá-la. Para passar por essa brecha, eu teria que matar o guardião dela, que era quem os dois queriam morto.'

'Entendo.' Ela falou devagar, tentando acompanhar as informações. 'Então Vácuo era a líder de todas… Hum… Faz um certo sentido. Ela queria reunir todas quando rompeu o selo.'

'Sim, queria reunir novamente o seu grupo.' Syaoran continuou.

'Nunca entendi direito o porquê de Clow tê-la selado e escondido.' Sakura comentou. 'Deve ter sido muito triste ficar sozinha por tanto tempo.'

'Por que ele não podia com ela.' Syaoran respondeu o que a carta tinha lhe informado. 'Ela, como líder, seria sempre uma concorrente para o mestre das cartas.' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'Pelo jeito ela era bem exigente para aceitar um mestre e acho que Clow não tinha as qualidades que ela considerava válidas ou não quis pagar o preço que ela exigiu pela sua lealdade.'

'Preço?' Sakura perguntou, sem entender direito.

'O preço que ela cobrou a você foi o seu sentimento mais importante na época.' Ele respondeu

Sakura sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve, desviando os olhos dele. 'Quantas vezes ainda vou precisar repetir, até entrar nessa sua cabeça dura, que o meu sentimento por você é o mais importante da minha vida? Independente da época em que eu esteja.' Perguntou e depois levantou o rosto, encarando-o de forma serena.

Syaoran franziu a testa de leve, desviou os olhos dela por um segundo e voltou a contemplar o rosto lindo da namorada.

'Nunca mais.' Ele falou e sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir em seguida. 'Nunca mais. Prometo!' Confirmou de forma firme.

Sorriram um para o outro de forma feliz por estarem juntos novamente. Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, fechando os olhos e voltou a abri-los encarando-o.

'Será que Clow não quis dar a ela o que ela exigiu?' A feiticeira voltou ao ponto novamente.

Syaoran encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Realmente não sei, mas deu para entender que Clow nunca conseguiria ter o controle total das cartas com a presença dela. Por isso ele a lacrou e a escondeu.'

'Ah… Deve ter sido horrível para ela.' Sakura falou, sentindo os olhos marejados. 'Agora entendo toda a revolta de quando foi deslacrada.'

Syaoran sorriu de forma doce, observando a reação da Feiticeira. Esperança tinha razão. Ela as via como amigas, como seres independentes. Não as via como instrumentos a serem manipulados.

'Clow não tinha o direito de fazer isso.' Ela sentenciou com o tom sério. Estava realmente zangada.

'Você não está preocupada se ela, de alguma maneira, ameaçou a sua autoridade com as cartas?' Ele perguntou, observando a jovem.

'Autoridade? Syaoran, eu as peço apenas para que não machuquem ninguém e nem causem problema na vida dos outros. Elas são especiais. Elas me ajudam e me protegem. Elas me amam assim como eu as amo.' A feiticeira falava ansiosa. 'Elas não estão descontroladas. Estão apenas querendo um pouco de liberdade. Não deve ser fácil estarem presas e eu não posso e não sei como libertá-las neste universo, mas gostaria de fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que elas sejam felizes.'

Ele sorriu para ela. 'Quando Vácuo virou carta Sakura e se uniu à carta que você criou, você deu a ela parte dos seus sentimentos por mim.'

Sakura mostrava-se surpresa. 'Não entendo.'

'Por isso eu não perdi os meus sentimentos por você, porque, no final, você deu parte dos seus sentimentos para ela.'

'Ah!' Ela exclamou, finalmente entendendo o que aconteceu naquele dia.

'E é justamente este sentimento que se uniu à líder delas que faz com que todas as cartas aceitem o meu comando…' Ele reteve-se. '...Aos meus pedidos.' Consertou.

Sakura ficou um tempo em silêncio, tentando assimilar todas as informações. Voltou a fitá-lo. 'E por que Esperança lhe contou tudo isso?'

Ele sorriu. 'Porque ela queria me dizer que, se o seu amor a salvou, também me salvaria da minha natureza atual.'

A jovem Feiticeira sorriu. Novamente as suas amigas cartas estavam ajudando-a a preservar o que era mais importante para elas. Estavam preocupadas com Syaoran. Ela se aproximou e passou a mão no rosto do rapaz. 'Assim como você me salvou do buraco negro em que estava entrando na sua ausência.'

Ele a abraçou com carinho. 'Você tem razão Sakura. Não há porque eu ter mais medo.' Falou com sinceridade. 'Nós vamos enfrentar tudo juntos.'

Ela sorriu abertamente e abraçando-o. 'Sim. Nós vamos.'

* * *

Eriol parou em frente ao sobrado branco da rua do templo Tsukimine. Sorriu de leve, lembrando-se de que foi ali que contara tudo para Sakura e Syaoran sobre o Caos. Sua sucessora tinha sido bem dura com ele naquele momento, mas ela tinha lhe falado a verdade.

Era estranho agora olhar para aquela construção e saber que os dois, no final, tinham-na escolhido para montar seu lar.

'Eriol?' Ele ouviu e virou-se para o lado onde encontrou Tomoyo se aproximando devagar.

Ela parou ao lado dele em frente à casa. Tinha marcado com Sakura uma visita para conversarem. A ruiva gostaria de preparar alguma coisa para o aniversário do namorado, que seria em breve e, como ainda estava parcialmente debilitada e Syaoran não a deixava sair muito de casa para que descansasse e se recuperasse totalmente, pediu ajuda da amiga.

'Como vai, Tomoyo?' Ele a cumprimentou.

'Estou bem.' A jovem respondeu. 'E você?'

Ele suspirou. 'Também.'

'Veio para ajudá-los com relação às cartas?' A morena perguntou.

'Eles não precisam de ajuda, minha querida…' Respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

'Tenho certeza que precisam, sim.' Ela falou, tentando passar a ele confiança, pois percebeu que ele estava desanimado.

O rapaz desviou os olhos dela. 'Eu queria pedir desculpas pela última vez que nos vimos.'

A morena também desviou os olhos dele. Sentia-se encabulada, principalmente depois da brincadeira sem graça dos dois amigos. Ela bem que pensou em se recusar a ajudar Sakura por causa daquilo, mas simplesmente era impossível fazer isso. Tinha perdoado a amiga.

'Hum…' Foi só o que conseguiu murmurar.

'Bem ou mal, você está namorando aquele altão, não é?'

Ela franziu a testa. 'A colocação correta é que você está casado com a Kaho, não é?' Tomoyo falou. Não estava realmente namorando Kurogane, mas não quis esclarecer o comentário do amigo.

'Você, como sempre, está certa.' Ele falou, sorrindo de leve para ela.

'Acho que sim.' Ela concordou.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas se encarando até a porta do sobrado se abrir e Sakura aparecer, observando-os.

Ela tinha sentido a presença de Eriol e estava estranhando a demora dele em tocar a campainha. Franziu a testa, fitando a amiga. Lembrou-se do comentário de Syaoran depois da brincadeira que eles fizeram no hospital.

'Vocês não querem entrar?' Ela perguntou, convidando os dois amigos.

Tomoyo caminhou em direção à ruiva e parou a frente dela, abraçando-a com carinho. 'Deveria estar brava com você, mas não consigo.' Ela falou, baixinho, ainda abraçada à jovem.

Sakura sorriu. 'Para de ser boba. Você sabe que foi brincadeira.'

Tomoyo afastou-se dela e entrou na casa. Sakura observou Eriol que estava no quintal da casa, olhando-as.

'Olá, Eriol.' A ruiva o cumprimentou. 'É bom vê-lo.'

Ele sorriu de leve e foi até a jovem, parando a frente dela. 'Você deu um susto bem grande em todo mundo, Sakura.'

'Acho que sim.' Ela respondeu

'Cuide-se, por favor.' Ele pediu, abraçando a amiga com carinho. 'Você é muito importante para nós.'

Alguma coisa na forma como Eriol disse aquilo fez Sakura se sentir levemente incomodada. 'Estou fazendo isso.' Respondeu. Eles se afastaram e ela o fitou. 'Kaho não veio com você?'

Eriol suspirou. 'Ela chega de Londres amanhã. Está com muitas saudades de você.'

'Também estou com saudades dela.' Sakura falou com um sorriso de leve. 'Vocês estarão aqui no aniversário de Syaoran?' Indagou, animada ao se lembrar da comemoração. 'Será muito bom tê-los conosco.'

'Claro.' Ele respondeu.

'Vamos, entre. Vou fazer um chá para nós. Syaoran me avisou que você gostaria de conversar comigo.'

'Sim.'

Ela deu passagem para o amigo. Em poucos minutos eles estavam sentados na sala da casa da ruiva enquanto Sakura servia o chá para eles.

'E Li?' Eriol perguntou, querendo saber se deveriam esperá-lo ou não.

'Ele deve estar chegando daqui a pouco. Tem aula até mais tarde hoje.' Sakura esclareceu antes de tomar um gole de chá. 'E então, o que quer falar comigo?' Ela foi direta.

Percebeu que o rapaz estava se sentindo incomodado e isso era raro vindo de Hiiraguizawa. Olhou de esguelha para Tomoyo que também se mostrava tensa. A morena tentava disfarçar, mas apertava com força desnecessária a xícara de chá que tinha nas mãos. Se Tomoyo achava que a conhecia como a palma da mão, a ruiva também conhecia a prima muito bem.

Eriol se ajeitou melhor no sofá. 'Yue me falou que as cartas estão descontroladas.'

'Yue está enganado. Elas não estão descontroladas.' Sakura o interrompeu. 'Elas estão apenas agindo com mais liberdade. Um pouco de rebeldia, talvez. Isso é normal já que são criaturas independentes, como você mesmo me ensinou.' A jovem se posicionou em defesa das amigas. Desde que soube da história de Esperança ter sido lacrada e escondida, vivendo isolada, não conseguia mais ficar indiferente.

'Sim. Mas liberdade demais pode ser perigoso, não é?' Eriol continuou.

'Não sei por quê.' A jovem falou, dando de ombros. 'Elas não fizeram mal para ninguém.'

Eriol franziu a testa. 'Trevas deixou a cidade por mais de 24 horas no escuro.'

'Trevas estava preocupada comigo. Todas elas estavam. E tudo foi resolvido agora.'

'E se não tivesse sido resolvido?' Ele rebateu. 'Elas não podem ser independentes. Elas devem obedecer ao seu mestre para que se mantenham equilibradas.' Eriol fitou a ruiva e ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você estava fraca, como é que Trevas conseguiu poder para permanecer ativa por tanto tempo?'

Sakura o fitou. 'Como eu disse, elas estão agindo com mais liberdade, mas não com más intenções.'

'Não é isso.' Ele falou e semicerrou os olhos em Sakura, ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. 'Eu percebi que a presença da carta Luta, daquela vez, estava oscilando entre a de uma carta Sakura e de outra coisa.'

Sakura franziu a testa, encarando-o. 'O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Eriol?'

O rapaz ficou em silêncio, observando a amiga de infância. Tomoyo olhava de um para outro, sentindo a tensão no ar. Achou melhor ficar quieta.

'É o Li, não é?' Eriol concluiu.

'O que tem ele?' Sakura questionou, incomodada.

'Você não devia tê-lo permitido comandar as cartas. Isso está acontecendo porque elas obedecem a vocês dois. E agora a energia dele não é…' Ele parou de falar ao reparar o rosto sério da amiga. 'A energia dele é muito parecida com a energia original das cartas; de antes delas serem cartas.'

'E se for?' Sakura o fitava intensamente. 'Qual o problema?'

'Isso é perigoso demais, Sakura. Você lembra do esforço que fez para fazer Luta voltar a ser carta? E agora esta autonomia de Trevas. Isso é muito perigoso.' Repetia tentando convencer a amiga.

'Quanto à Luta, eu estava cansada porque fui obrigada a fazer algo que me doeu e não porque pedi para ela voltar a forma de carta.' Rebateu. 'De qualquer forma, o que você me sugere?' Ela perguntou, suspirando.

'Talvez seja melhor trancá-las novamente.'

'O quê?' A jovem exclamou, levantando-se. 'Você está de brincadeira comigo?! Eu não vou lacrá-las novamente!'

'Elas são perigosas, principalmente, agora junto de Li.'

'Não! Elas estão apenas se adaptando a energia dele. Apenas isso, Eriol. Você é dramático demais.'

O rapaz se levantou. 'E você está sendo leviana!'

'Eu conheço minhas cartas! Eu conheço os meus limites. Acredite em mim: elas não estão descontroladas.' Nesse ponto, ela já gritava com Eriol.

'Hei!' Tomoyo chamou a atenção dos dois. Ela olhou para o inglês. 'Sakura não pode se alterar. Ainda está em recuperação.'

'Eu estou ótima.' A ruiva rebateu.

'Tomoyo tem razão.' Eriol se recriminou por ter perdido a calma com a amiga.

Ela realmente não deveria se alterar. Mas estava preocupado demais com tudo. O poder das cartas descontroladas, poderia colocar em risco todos da cidade.

'Sakura.' A morena a chamou. 'Por favor, sente-se e vamos conversar com calma.' Ela falou, olhando para Hiiraguizawa. 'Com calma.' Repetiu.

Ficaram em silêncio, até que a porta da frente se abriu e ouviram a voz faceira de Meilyn conversando com alguém.

Eriol franziu a testa quando viu a chinesa entrar na casa acompanhada da figura de Sakura. Olhou para a amiga e balançou a cabeça de leve, reconhecendo Espelho. As duas estavam com sacolas de mercado. Tinham ido juntas fazer as compras.

Espelho olhou para sua mestra e chegou a se tremer ao receber um olhar de reprovação da reencarnação de seu mestre anterior.

'Com licença.' Ela falou de forma tímida, dirigindo-se à cozinha com os ombros encolhidos como uma criança que tinha recebido uma bronca do pai.

Sakura franziu a testa e encarou Eriol, séria. Não gostava da maneira como o amigo encarava as cartas.

Meilyn acompanhou com os olhos, enquanto Espelho praticamente corria para a cozinha e voltou-se para o grupo com o rosto interrogativo. Estranhou os semblantes tensos.

'Boa tarde!' Ela os cumprimentou de forma pausada. 'Está tudo bem?' Não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

'Espero que esteja, Meilyn.' Sakura respondeu para a chinesa, tentando sorrir, mas fracassando de forma miserável.

Tomoyo e Eriol a cumprimentaram. A chinesa franziu a testa e foi até a cozinha para deixar as compras e ajudar Espelho e Movimento a guardá-las. Syaoran tinha pedido para a prima organizar isso, poupando Sakura o máximo que podia. Com isso, ela se sentia muito útil e menos envergonhada de estar na casa deles.

Além disso estava adorando conviver com as cartas, apesar de achar que, às vezes, elas eram barulhentas demais, principalmente, pela manhã quando ela gostava de dormir até um pouco mais tarde. Frequentemente, Corrida pulava em cima dela na cama, solicitando atenção.

Sakura acompanhou a chinesa seguir para a cozinha e sorriu de leve. Meilyn a estava ajudando bastante nos últimos tempos. Tanto ela quanto as cartas que, de forma hesitante, começaram a quererem participar das atividades da casa.

Bolhas começou a pedir para lavar a louça suja e as roupas. Espelho estava sendo uma boa companhia a Meilyn em fazer as compras e ajudando com a preparação das refeições. Corrida e Troca adoravam brincar pela sala e pular na cama em cima de Meilyn, divertindo-se em acordá-la pela manhã.

Até mesmo a faxina da casa, ultimamente, tinha virado uma verdadeira loucura. Muitas vezes Silêncio simplesmente fazia todas se calarem, pois não aguentava mais a barulheira e algazarra delas todas juntas.

Flores adorava cuidar do jardim e Bosque, do quintal dos fundos. Água e Chuva disputavam sobre quem deveria regar as plantas. E Movimento parecia estar sempre junto de Sakura para ajudá-la a se movimentar pela casa sem fazer muito esforço físico.

Sakura percebeu a aproximação de Eriol justamente por, de repente, todas pararem o que estavam fazendo e voltarem a forma de lâminas mágicas, recolhendo-se no livro. Apenas Espelho e Movimento ainda ficaram em suas formas originais.

Sakura voltou-se para Eriol e reparou que ele observava Tomoyo. Franziu a testa. Não entendia o amigo. Se ela hoje enxergava as cartas como suas amigas e companheiras, era porque ele a ensinara a pensar assim. Ainda se lembrava de quando o menino Eriol a ajudara a tocar o piano para presenteá-las no Natal.

Sentou-se no sofá e respirou fundo. Aquela conversa estava sendo desgastante demais. Reparou que o rapaz permanecia em pé, olhando a amiga. Eriol, às vezes, parecia se contradizer. Falava uma coisa, entretanto agia de forma diferente. Pensou que não deveria ser muito fácil para ele, ser tão jovem, assim como ela, mas com uma carga tão pesada do passado.

Ele tentava agir da forma que Clow agiria, mas ele não era Clow. Gostaria que o amigo fosse verdadeiramente feliz. Era verdade que tinha ficado muito aborrecida com ele quando descobriu que seu interesse por Yukito era apenas manipulação dele, ou de Clow, enfim… Ela tinha sofrido bastante não conseguindo entender o sentimento que tinha por Syaoran, pois seu referencial de amor era o que sentia por Yukito.

Ele justificou que era para protegê-la. Que estava pensando apenas no bem dela. Será que ele achava que assim ela seria feliz? Que, se estivesse segura, estaria feliz? Será que Clow ou Eriol não tinham a menor ideia do que realmente era o amor?

'Sabe Eriol, você tem uma visão muito distorcida do que é o amor. Não sei se isso é reflexo das suas lembranças como o Mago Clow, mas você deveria rever isso.'

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e fitou a amiga. 'Do que está falando, Sakura?'

'Clow achava que, se eu amasse Yukito e ele me amasse, eu estaria protegida. Ele achava que, se as cartas me amassem, elas me obedeceriam. Amor não é isso, Eriol.' Ela falou devagar para que ele pudesse entender. 'O amor não é um sentimento que serve de ferramenta para um fim. Para um objetivo. O amor a gente sente de forma plena. Sem esperar nada do outro. Apenas querendo estar perto da pessoa que a gente ama para ser feliz.'

Eriol desviou o olhar, sentindo-se incomodado com a colocação de Sakura.

'Eu amo Syaoran. Quero estar com ele porque assim eu sou feliz, não é para ele me proteger. Eu amo as cartas porque elas são criaturas especiais. Cada uma com sua personalidade, com suas características. Elas não são más.'

'Elas foram demônios!' Ele retrucou. 'Estavam no nosso universo para…'

'Estavam no nosso universo porque Clow abriu um portal e elas ficaram presas. Não foram elas que o abriram.' Ela o interrompeu. 'Não foi culpa delas pararem aqui.'

Ele riu de forma irônica. 'Foi minha culpa, então?'

'Não se trata de culpa. Isso foi consequência das escolhas de Clow.' Ela respondeu, olhando-o seriamente. 'Você não é ele, Eriol. Você tem a chance de aprender o que realmente é o amor nesta sua existência.'

Eriol a fitou, sentindo o bolo se formar na sua garganta. Ela estava certa. Ele sempre vira o amor como o meio para um fim, inclusive no que dizia respeito a sua vida pessoal. Como Reed Clow, casou-se com uma maga do Clã Li para gerar descendentes. Como Eriol Hiiraguizawa, casou-se com Kaho Mizuki por ela ser uma companheira importante em seus objetivos na magia. Desviou os olhos da ruiva e fitou um canto qualquer da sala.

Tomoyo observava o rapaz com um peso no peito. Sabia que estava sendo difícil ouvir aquilo de Sakura. Ela tinha acompanhado também o desespero do mago enquanto sua sucessora estava completamente desequilibrada com a morte de Li. Eriol sentia-se responsável pela infelicidade dela e pela morte de Syaoran, chegando até mesmo a exagerar em bebidas alcoólicas. A morena se levantou, aproximando-se dele. Pousou a mão em seu ombro e tentou sorrir para lhe passar apoio. O rapaz segurou a mão dela e a fitou.

Sakura novamente observou os dois. Não era mais uma menina tonta, sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali, só não sabia exatamente o que era.

'Você tem que saber exatamente o que você quer, Eriol.' Ela falou chamando a atenção do mago, que desviou os olhos de Tomoyo para fitar Sakura. 'Você agora tem que descobrir os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.'

Ele riu de leve, pensando que Syaoran tinha lhe falado a mesma coisa, não muito tempo atrás. Era estranho constatar que os dois estavam lhe dando conselhos, sendo que, quando eram crianças, era ele quem os aconselhava. Sakura e Syaoran cresceram e amadureceram enquanto ele parou no tempo.

'Está certa, Sakura.' Ele concordou.

Sentiu que a voz lhe falhou. Realmente sentia-se desorientado. Todas as suas previsões como Clow para a vida de sua sucessora foram interpretadas de forma errada ou incompleta e, agora, até mesmo sua vida pessoal, parecia que tinha sido formada erroneamente.

Apertou mais forte a mão de Tomoyo que estava sobre o seu ombro. O que realmente sentia por ela? O que realmente sentia por Kaho?

'Tomoyo…' Sakura chamou a amiga que observava o rapaz. 'Poderia ajudar a Meilyn? Acho que ela está atrapalhada na cozinha. Espelho e Movimento sentiram-se constrangidos e voltaram para o livro.' Pediu com gentileza. A morena assentiu e se afastou dos dois.

Sakura a acompanhou com os olhos até ela desaparecer. Depois voltou-se para o inglês. 'Primeiro descubra o que você quer, não envolva outras pessoas na sua jornada de autodescobrimento, Eriol.'

Ele franziu a testa. 'Do que você está falando?'

'De Tomoyo. Não vou admitir que você a machuque. Decida o que você quer.' Ela falou com o rosto sério para ele.

'Eu…'

'Não adianta me falar nada. Decida. Você é um homem casado! Respeite sua esposa e respeite sua amiga.'

Eriol arregalou os olhos surpreso pela colocação da amiga.

'Sakura, eu…' Ele nem sabia o que falar para ela.

De repente parecia que Sakura tinha lido toda a sua alma. Nunca se sentiu tão transparente para uma pessoa. Sorriu de leve e de forma triste. Quando a escolheu como sua sucessora, Clow imaginou que ele a ensinaria lições de magia, superação e força. Mas, no final, quem estava ensinando coisas muito mais importantes, era ela, para ele.

'As cartas não estão descontroladas, Eriol.' Ela repetiu. 'Elas estão se manifestando sem machucar ninguém, apenas estão expressando o amor que sentem por mim… E por Syaoran.'

O rapaz a fitou novamente. 'Eu… Eu acho que você está certa.' Concluiu, forçando um sorriso.

Sakura sorriu para ele. 'Que bom que você entendeu. Fico muito feliz em saber disso.'

* * *

Syaoran observava a casa cheia. Sakura tinha o obrigado a aceitar uma comemoração do seu aniversário. Ela sabia que ele não gostava deste tipo de evento, mas simplesmente não teve como contrariá-la. Sorriu de lado, observando a namorada conversar de forma alegre com Kaho, Meilyn, Nakuru e Tomoyo. Ela, Nakuru e Meilyn eram as mais alegres, falavam, gesticulavam e riam. Tomoyo e Kaho eram mais contidas, mas riam de forma discreta e comentavam algo de vez em quando.

Fechou os olhos rapidamente, estava um pouco cansado, era verdade. Tinha acordado cedo e ido treinar no bosque. Kurogane estava indo com ele. O ex-colega de alojamento tinha pedido para treinarem juntos pela manhã bem cedo. Kurogane havia praticado artes marciais quando adolescente e acabou parando por falta de tempo e, também, por galinhagem. Mas, agora que era um homem quase comprometido, havia sossegado.

Syaoran teve a impressão que o rapaz resolveu treinar com ele para voltarem a se falar com maior frequência. O que era bom. Também sentia falta dele, inclusive dos seus comentários petulantes e irritantes.

'Está tudo bem?' Ouviu a voz de Eriol e abriu os olhos. Respirou fundo.

'Um pouco cansado.' Respondeu antes de levar o copo com a bebida à boca e tomar um gole.

Eriol tinha os olhos também fixos no grupo de mulheres que estavam sentadas no centro da sala rindo. Os homens ficavam mais afastados. Kurogane, Touya e Yukito estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa perto da cozinha. E Syaoran, como era de seu temperamento, estava num canto, doido para se trancar no quarto. Só não fez isso porque sabia que magoaria Sakura.

Li observou Kero e Suppy descendo do segundo andar, onde faziam uma disputa de videogame, e voarem em direção à cozinha. Sorriu de lado, pensando que eles atacariam os doces que a namorada, a prima e Doces haviam preparado durante a tarde inteira. Para benefício próprio, resolveu não avisar a namorada sobre a ameaça que pairava sobre seus doces.

'E você, Hiiraguizawa?' Ele perguntou de repente. 'Como você está?'

'Não muito bem. Muitos problemas.'

'Minha mãe me contou que a reunião com aqueles babacas do Círculo foi bem difícil. Queria agradecê-lo.'

Eriol suspirou. 'Foi mesmo. Nunca tive tanta vontade de pulverizar alguém da face da terra.' Falou referindo-se a Smith.

Syaoran sorriu. 'Então, o controlado Eriol Hiiraguizawa também perde o controle?'

'Sou humano.' Ele rebateu.

'Eu sei. Eu que sou o demônio aqui.' Falou, rindo.

Eriol engoliu em seco, constrangido. 'Não foi minha intenção…'

Syaoran gargalhou. 'Eu sei que não foi.' Tranquilizou-o. 'É bom você ter em mente que é realmente humano, Hiiraguizawa. Ficar a vida inteira preso à sombra de uma encarnação passada não é muito legal.'

Eriol arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Você já me deu lição de moral demais, não acha? Está ficando muito petulante.'

Syaoran deu de ombros. 'Sempre fui.' Respondeu, bebendo mais um gole. Estava no fundo se divertindo com aquela conversa com Eriol. Era prazeroso deixar o amigo desconcertado. 'Minha mãe falou que os xamãs também ficaram ao seu lado.' Comentou agora em tom sério. 'Eles não costumam se posicionar sobre nada.'

'Sim.' Eriol respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e encostando-se num móvel ao lado de Li. 'Foi bem estranho. Eles me dão arrepios.'

'Você consegue ver espíritos, Hiiraguizawa.' Li falou, olhando o rapaz de esguelha. 'Também sentia arrepios quando me via?'

Eriol franziu a testa. 'E também anda por demais malicioso, Li.'

Ele riu novamente, estava realmente relaxado depois da conversa que tivera com Sakura em que esclareceram o que aconteceu. Aquele medo de ser rejeitado já não existia mais. Ele sabia que poderia contar com ela em tudo. Não precisava carregar seu fardo sozinho, ela estaria ao seu lado.

'Sei que lhe dei muito trabalho quando era um fantasma.' Falou, sorrindo para o rapaz ao seu lado.

'Ser acordado no meio da noite por um espírito não é lá muito agradável.'

'Eu imagino.' Ele concordou.

Ficaram em silêncio, ainda observando as pessoas da sala.

'Sakura parece muito bem. E muito feliz.' Eriol comentou.

Syaoran sorriu e suspirou pesadamente. 'Sim. Ela me deu um baita susto.'

Eriol pigarreou. 'Li…' Ele começou a falar devagar, precisava achar as palavras corretas. 'Quando Sakura levou o tiro…' Syaoran franziu a testa, ouvindo o amigo. 'Detentores de magia do mundo todo sentiram uma presença muito forte.' Syaoran bebeu outro gole da bebida, ouvindo com atenção. Já tinha ideia do que viria. 'Na verdade, duas presenças.' Ele consertou. 'Uma delas era de um demônio superior e a outra era muito próxima à manifestação do Pilar.'

'Você conhece a minha presença, Hiiraguizawa.' Ele falou.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Era muito mais forte. Como uma explosão.'

'E qual é sua teoria?' Ele perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

Hiiraguizawa virou-se para o rapaz que o encarou. 'Que você evoluiu, de alguma forma, expandindo o seu poder e que Sakura usou o dela para controlá-lo e para voltar à vida.'

Syaoran o encarou em silêncio sem responder. Depois desviou os olhos dele e voltou a fitar a namorada que ainda conversava com as amigas. 'Ela é incrível.' Ele falou, não confirmando diretamente a teoria do amigo.

'Sim. Ela é.' Eriol concordou.

'Sabe, Hiiraguizawa. A gente deveria conversar sobre futebol. Você precisa abrir seus horizontes.'

Eriol riu e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Futebol?'

'Ou, sei lá… O que vocês britânicos gostam? Rugby?' Syaoran falou, rindo. 'Você não tem nenhum outro interesse que não seja magia?'

'Música clássica.' Ele respondeu.

'Ah, sim… Como Tomoyo.' Syaoran rebateu.

Semicerrou os olhos na morena que mantinha-se tensa ao lado de Kaho. Quem a conhecia sabia disto. Desviou os olhos para Kurogane que estava no canto admirando a jovem e que, como se soubesse estar sendo observado, encarou Li e logo depois Eriol. Syaoran conseguiu ver a careta discreta que o amigo fez ao observar o reencarnação de Clow.

'E como Kaho.' Eriol falou.

'Foi por isso que você casou com ela, não? Por afinidade.' Syaoran comentou.

'Acho que sim.'

'Acha?'

Eriol arrependeu-se da resposta que deu sem pensar. Gostava de Kaho. Admirou a esposa que estava sentada graciosamente ao lado de Sakura, tinha o rosto suave, os cabelos ruivos compridos e belos. Era uma mulher elegante, bonita. Seus olhos desviaram para Tomoyo que estava no outro lado de Sakura. A morena também era uma mulher lindíssima. A pele branca como a neve contrastava com os cabelos negros, destacando os olhos violeta belíssimos e a boca rosada.

Tomoyo estivera ao seu lado nos piores momentos de sua vida, quando sentira-se miseravelmente culpado pela morte do amigo, que agora estava ao seu lado, e pela infinita dor e desespero de Sakura. Tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes a morena teve que praticamente carregá-lo para o hotel porque tinha exagerado na bebida.

Depois que Li morreu no que acreditava que fora o Caos e Sakura estava completamente desequilibrada, ele sentira-se completamente perdido, era Tomoyo quem estava ao seu lado, apoiando-o. Naquelas horas, ele não era o poderoso mago Clow, era apenas Eriol Hiiraguizawa completamente perdido e com receio dos acontecimentos.

'Sabe, Hiiraguizawa.' Li chamou a atenção dele novamente. 'Este negócio de amor é muito complicado.' Eriol concordou. 'Tem muita coisa que faz a gente se sentir perdido, mas… Precisamos saber exatamente o que se passa dentro da gente. E distinguir cada sentimento.'

'Entendo.' Eriol murmurou. 'Humph… Nunca imaginei você me dando conselhos.'

'Pode não parecer, mas temos a mesma idade.' Ele falou. 'Você não é Clow. Precisa colocar isso na sua cabeça.'

'Você e Sakura andaram conversando sobre mim?'

'Sakura tem muita estima por você. Ela está preocupada.' Ele respondeu, sem negar. 'E eu também.'

O inglês sorriu de leve, no fundo gostou de saber que os amigos o estimavam daquela forma. 'Fica difícil me dissociar de Clow quando todo mundo me trata apenas como uma sombra dele.'

'Isso só vai acontecer enquanto você permitir.' Syaoran falou de forma firme e olhou para o rapaz.

Eriol engoliu em seco. O chinês estava certo.

Sakura de repente levantou-se e encarou o namorado com um sorriso. 'Está na hora de cantar o parabéns!' Ela falou animada.

Syaoran fez uma careta. Ela estava de sacanagem. Sabia que ele não gostava disto. Sakura caminhou até ele e parou a sua frente, sorrindo docemente. Ela também sabia que, se viesse pedindo com aquele sorriso, ele acabaria cedendo. Balançou a cabeça de leve.

'Não é necessário isso.' Ele tentou ainda negociar. 'Não sou criança.'

'Deixa de ser ranzinza. Venha!' Sakura falou, pegando a mão do namorado e puxando-o até a cozinha.

Ele até tentou resistir, mas acabou sendo levado pela namorada. Sabia que estava vermelho. Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

Estavam entrando na cozinha quando Sakura estaqueou observando a mesa onde Kero e Suppy estavam deitados com as barrigas enormes para cima. No meio da mesa, onde deveria estar o bolo que ela e Meilyn fizeram de forma caprichada, restavam apenas os farelos.

'KERO!' Ela gritou, avançando em cima do bichano.

* * *

Num elegante restaurante do centro londrino, dois homens conversavam numa das mesas mais afastadas.

'E para quê você precisa de mais dinheiro, Smith?' O senhor perguntou franzindo a testa.

'Tivemos que expandir nossas pesquisas. Não pudemos ficar retidos apenas às anotações de Reed Clow e Muy Shyrai.' Smith tentou explicar. 'Alguns estudos para possíveis aberturas de brechas foram abandonadas pelos magos quando seguiram em direção ao artefato que Shyrai obteve.'

'E não tem como pegar este artefato?' O senhor perguntou irritado.

'Não. Ele foi dividido em duas partes e está nas mãos de duas pessoas que não podemos combater.'

'Hum… Entendo.' O senhor falou. 'Uma destas pessoas é a garota?'

Smith confirmou com a cabeça. 'Ela mesma.'

Ficaram em silêncio. A cara e sofisticada refeição que pediram estava intocada na mesa. Apenas o vinho era consumido, principalmente pelo acompanhante de Smith.

'Esta garota tem tantos poderes assim?' O homem perguntou.

'Temo que sim.'

'Ela deveria estar morta.' Ele falou. 'Aquela garota ressuscitou.'

'Como eu lhe falei, ela tem poderes muito além do que podemos imaginar.'

O acompanhante de Smith suspirou de forma pesada antes de tomar mais um demorado gole de vinho. Colocou a taça na mesa, observando o líquido avermelhado. 'Se ela é tão especial assim, dá para entender porque meu filho era louco por ela.' Ele falou em tom triste.

'Eu o adverti que estava entrando numa área perigosa.' Smith falou com urgência.

O outro concordou com a cabeça, voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

'Quero aquele garoto morto, Smith. Estou lhe dando rios de dinheiro para que ele desapareça da face da Terra, entendeu?'

'Sim, senhor.' Smith falou. 'Estamos trabalhando de forma incansável para trazer alguém que possa matá-lo. Sabemos que no final de outubro há uma possibilidade de abrir um portal que traga um novo guardião, mas ainda não sabemos como fazer uma brecha e atraí-lo.' Ele tentou explicar e viu que o homem fez uma cara de quem não gostou da informação. 'Mas já temos uma pista de um outro artefato que pode nos ajudar nisto. Acreditamos que seja uma das chaves capazes de abrir portais entre os universos. Só precisamos ter certeza antes de roubá-la.'

'Entendo. Realmente é melhor ser cauteloso nisto. Não quero meu nome envolvido em nada.'

'Não se preocupe, senhor. Para todos os efeitos, eu sou o patrocinador das pesquisas.'

'E você ganha muito bem para ser meu testa de ferro.'

Smith se ajeitou melhor na cadeira. 'Conforme nosso acordo.'

'Exatamente.' O senhor falou e inclinou o corpo encarando-o. 'Se você falhar desta vez, Smith, pode ter certeza que nenhuma magia do mundo será capaz de lhe salvar de um tiro entre os olhos. Não sou idiota e impulsivo como Seiya. Então faça exatamente o que acordamos.' O mago concordou com a cabeça. 'Amanhã, pela manhã, o dinheiro já estará em sua conta.'

'Obrigado, senhor.'

'Não me agradeça, apenas cumpra sua parte do nosso acordo. Mate aquele garoto.'

'Syaoran Li logo estará morto, senhor. Pela segunda vez.'

'Mate-o quantas vezes forem necessárias.' Foi a resposta que recebeu.

* * *

Meilyn caminhava animada pelo campus da faculdade em direção ao alojamento que agora dividia com Tomoyo. Ela pedira para ir morar com a morena, por sentir-se mal de tirar a liberdade do casal de Feiticeiros.

Não é que não gostava de morar com eles e as cartas, apesar de Nuvem, toda manhã, ficar sobrevoando pela casa e o frizz do seu cabelo fazê-la acordar de mais mau humor do que quando Corrida ou Troca pulavam em cima dela. Era divertido conviver com todas, além delas ajudarem e muito nas tarefas domésticas.

No entanto, a casa, às vezes, parecia uma loucura tão grande que a estressava. Não conseguia nem mesmo ler os livros sugeridos pelos professores nas aulas de que estava participando como ouvinte.

Não queria ser ingrata. Tinha ficado, até saber que Sakura havia se recuperado totalmente da cirurgia de emergência.

Além disso, verdade seja dita, quando os dois feiticeiros voltavam para casa, e depois que as cartas se acalmavam, eles pareciam estar em lua de mel. O que não deixava de ser justo, considerando os últimos acontecimentos. Já estava sentindo-se mal pela quantidade de vezes que havia flagrado os dois em situações embaraçosas. Por mais que eles insistissem que ela poderia ficar com eles, ela sabia quando estava sendo demais.

Kurogane a estava ajudando com a documentação para a faculdade. A jovem sorriu, pensando que o petulante admirador de Tomoyo até que estava sendo um cara bem legal. Realmente ele era bem articulado com o pessoal da faculdade. Conseguiu que ela fosse aceita como aluna ouvinte de algumas matérias, para saber se era realmente Direito que gostaria de cursar.

Apertou os dois livros que tinha pego emprestados na biblioteca para ler aquela semana. Estava realmente radiante com as novas perspectivas que se abriam para ela. Ela estudaria! Ela se formaria! Seria uma advogada! Uma profissional! Trabalharia! Quem sabe poderia ser promotora... Ou Juíza! Seus sonhos agora não tinham limites.

Sorriu novamente, mal conseguindo disfarçar a imensa felicidade que era começar a ver um futuro para si. Hyo Ling com certeza se orgulharia dela. Parou de caminhar e fechou o sorriso apertando os livros entre os braços.

'Hyo Ling…' Sussurrou o nome do marido e olhou para a aliança que ainda tinha em seu dedo anelar. Será que ele ainda estaria usando a aliança? Será que ele estaria pensando nela? Sentiu um calafrio. Preferiria que ele a odiasse, a saber que a esquecera.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu de leve, lembrando da primeira noite que passaram juntos. Em como ele havia sido carinhoso quando a fez sua esposa. Sentia falta dos beijos dele, sentia falta do corpo dele, sentia falta do cheiro dele, sentia falta de ouvi-lo sussurrando ao seu ouvido que a amava, que ela era a mulher mais linda do mundo… Sentia falta dele. Demais.

Sentiu os olhos arderem, mas balançou a cabeça decidida. Em alguns momentos, arrependia-se do que tinha decidido, mas sabia que fora o melhor. Não queria que Hyo Ling ficasse preso a ela. Ele tinha o direito de ser feliz com uma mulher que o amasse, assim como ela o amava, mas que pudesse lhe dar filhos.

Arregalou os olhos novamente, assustando-se com aquele pensamento. Ela o amava! Sentiu o coração acelerar de tal forma que parecia querer sair de seu peito e as lágrimas deslizaram pelos seus olhos, engoliu em seco, secando o rosto.

Não tinha porque chorar. Não adiantaria nada chorar, mas aquela vontade apenas crescia mais e mais em seu peito, parecendo transbordar. Bem, quem disse que conseguia mandar em tudo? Abaixou o rosto e começou a caminhar mais rápido em direção ao alojamento. Queria se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e chorar tudo o que pudesse, antes de Tomoyo chegar.

Estava em frente ao alojamento da irmandade Kαß quando esbarrou em alguém que estava parado em frente ao prédio.

'Desculpe-me! Estava distraída.' Falou, sem nem levantar o rosto envergonhada.

'Mei Ling…' Ela ouviu o seu nome e arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo a voz dele. Balançou a cabeça, pensando que sua mente deveria estar lhe pregando uma peça e de muito mau gosto.

 _ **What have I done  
**_ _(O que foi que eu fiz?)_

 _ **Wish I could run  
**_ _(Queria poder fugir)_

 _ **Away from this ship going under  
**_ _(Desse navio afundando)_

 _ **Just trying to help  
**_ _(Apenas tentando ajudar)_

 _ **Hurt everyone else  
**_ _(Machuco todo mundo)_

 _ **Now I feel the weight of the world  
**_ _(Agora eu sinto o peso do mundo)_

 _ **Is on my shoulders  
**_ _(Está nos meus ombros)_

Levantou o rosto e mal acreditou quando viu o marido a sua frente. Balançou a cabeça de leve, pensando que, provavelmente, ele era fruto da sua imaginação. No entanto continuava a ver o semblante sério do marido a sua frente. Desviou os olhos dele, sem saber direito o que fazer. O que ele estaria fazendo ali?

'Hyo Ling?' Ela ainda perguntou, na dúvida se o rapaz realmente era real ou não.

Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo sorrir de leve para ela. A jovem deu um passo para trás assustada. Sentiu o corpo tremer de leve e a garganta secar. Era ele! Ele estava ali!

'Nǐ hǎo, Mei Ling. Nǐ hǎo ma?' _(Olá Meiling, como você está?)_ Ele a cumprimentou com brandura em mandarim, observando a jovem.

'Hã…' Ela ficou sem saber direito o que fazer, estava se sentindo nervosa, ansiosa. Sentia um imenso prazer e felicidade em vê-lo novamente, mas não podia negar que também sentia receio. 'Hèn hǎo.' _(Muito bem)_. Falou com um fio de voz. Droga! Quando estava na frente dele era sempre assim.

Ele respirou fundo e desviou os olhos dela, observando o campus universitário. Antes dela esbarrar nele, estava justamente tentando decidir se entrava ou não. Agora estava com a cabeça mais fria do que da última vez em que estivera naquele mesmo lugar.

 _ **What can you do  
**_ _(O que você pode fazer)_

 _ **When your good isn't good enough  
**_ _(Quando o seu melhor não é bom o suficiente)_

 _ **And all that you touch tumbles down  
**_ _(E tudo que você toca desmorona)_

 _ **Cause my best intentions  
**_ _(Porque minhas melhores intenções)_

 _ **Keep making a mess of things  
**_ _(Continuam fazendo uma confusão de coisas)_

 _ **I just wanna fix it somehow  
**_ _(Eu apenas quero corrigir isto de alguma forma)_

 _ **But how many times will it take  
**_ _(Mas quantas vezes serão necessárias)_

 _ **Oh how many times will it take  
**_ _(Oh quantas vezes serão necessárias)_

 _ **For me to get it right**_ _  
(Para eu acertar)_

 _ **To get it right**_ _  
(Para acertar)_

Meilyn levantou o rosto e admirou o rapaz que olhava para a agitação dos jovens no campus universitário. Ele estava lindo, pensou sorrindo de leve. Como se soubesse que estava sendo observado, ele voltou-se para ela. A jovem sentiu o rosto esquentar e desviou os olhos dele. ' _O-o que você faz aqui?'_

Hyo Ling franziu a testa. ' _Parece óbvio, não? Vim procurar por você.'_

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, permanecendo em silêncio.

' _Precisamos conversar.'_ Falou.

Ela concordou novamente. ' _Acho que a gente pode subir. Tomoyo só chegará mais tarde hoje.'_ Ela falou, começando a caminhar em direção à entrada do alojamento.

Voltou-se para o marido que a olhava fixamente e sentiu novamente o corpo estremecer. Voltou a caminhar e agora sabia que estava sendo seguida por ele.

Eles seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores, a jovem pegou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta do alojamento, entrando e deixando a porta aberta para ele passar. O rapaz analisou a porta.

 _ **Can I start again**_

 _(Posso começar novamente)_

 _ **With my faith shaken**_

 _(Com minha fé abalada?)_

 _ **Cause I can't go back and undo this**_

 _(Porque eu não posso voltar atrás e desfazer isso)_

 _ **I just have to stay and face my mistakes**_

 _(Eu só tenho que ficar e encarar os meus erros)_

 _ **But if I get stronger and wiser**_

 _(Mas se eu ficar mais forte e sábia)_

 _ **I'll get through this**_

 _(Eu vou passar por isso)_

' _Ainda bem que consertaram-na corretamente.'_ Comentou antes de fechá-la. Sentia-se envergonhado pelo que tinha feito da primeira vez que esteve naquele mesmo alojamento.

' _Por favor, sente-se.'_ Ela falou, oferecendo uma cadeira.

Ele ainda ficou um tempo observando-a e deixando-a levemente desconcertada. Caminhou devagar até uma das cadeiras sentando-se.

' _Está morando aqui com a mestra das cartas e a amiga dela?'_ Ele perguntou.

' _Sakura está morando…'_ Ela mordeu os lábios. Respirou fundo, não queria mentir par _a o marido. 'Ela não mora mais aqui. Estou morando só com Tomoyo.'_ Meilyn respondeu, deixando os livros em cima da escrivaninha e respirando fundo.

Hyo Ling cravou os olhos nos livros e franziu o cenho, reconhecendo os títulos. Conhecia-os bem. ' _Está estudando Direito?'_ Perguntou um pouco surpreso.

' _Estou como ouvinte de algumas aulas.'_ Ela explicou. ' _Estou pensando em me matricular no próximo semestre.'_ Voltou-se para ele, encostando no móvel.

'Hum…' Ele murmurou. ' _Não imaginei que quisesse estudar.'_

' _Acho que nem eu tinha pensado nisto antes, mas agora…'_ Ela desviou os olhos dele. ' _Parece uma boa alternativa.'_

' _E você escolheu justamente estudar Direito?'_ Perguntou surpreso. Fazendo a jovem morder os lábios de leve e desviar os olhos dele.

' _Estou apenas assistindo umas aulas. Não decidi ainda.'_

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

 _ **What can you do**_

 _(O que você pode fazer)_

 _ **When your good isn't good enough**_

 _(Quando o seu melhor não é bom o suficiente)_

 _ **And all that you touch tumbles down**_

 _(E tudo que você toca desmorona)_

 _ **Cause my best intentions**_

 _(Porque minhas melhores intenções)_

 _ **Keep making a mess of things**_

 _(Continuam fazendo uma confusão de coisas)_

 _ **I just wanna fix it somehow**_

 _(Eu apenas quero corrigir isto de alguma forma)_

 _ **But how many times will it take**_

 _(Mas quantas vezes serão necessárias)_

 _ **Oh how many times will it take**_

 _(Oh quantas vezes serão necessárias)_

 _ **For me to get it right**_

 _(Para eu acertar)_

' _Vou preparar um chá para nós.'_ Ela falou de repente. Caminhou até a cozinha e colocou a água para ferver. ' _Tem um aqui que eu tenho certeza que você irá gostar. A mãe da Tomoyo trouxe de uma das viagens que fez para a Europa. É chá preto com algumas especiarias.'_

Ele sorriu de leve, sentindo-se satisfeito em saber que ela ainda lembrava de seu gosto por chás. Observou-a preparando com cuidado a bebida. Estava com saudades dela. Muitas saudades.

A jovem o serviu exatamente como ele gostava. Ele pegou a xícara, agradecendo e a observou se servindo antes de sentar-se em frente dele à mesa. Tomaram o chá devagar. Ela o observou levar a xícara à boca e reparou que ele não usava mais a aliança de casamento.

Abaixou os olhos, sentindo-se triste por constatar isso. Mas era o óbvio, não? Ela o tinha abandonado. Tinha arrumado suas coisas dentro de uma mala e saído no meio do dia, sem avisá-lo. Quando ele chegou simplesmente não a encontrou. Não deixou um bilhete, não deixou um recado no celular. Simplesmente fugiu.

' _É realmente muito bom.'_ Ele comentou.

' _Sabia que você iria gostar.'_ Falou sorrindo de forma triste.

Observou-o sorrir e teve que controlar a vontade de simplesmente pular a mesa que os separava e abraçá-lo. Desviou os olhos, fitando com intensidade a xícara a sua frente.

' _Nosso casamento…'_ Ela começou a falar. ' _Já foi anulado?'_ Perguntou, mesmo temendo pela resposta. Levantou o rosto e o fitou. Hyo Ling permanecia em silêncio, observando-a.

'Shì de' _(Sim)._ Foi a resposta dele. A jovem sentiu como estocada no peito.

'Wǒ míngbái' _(Entendo)._ Ela falou e sentiu os lábios tremerem. Tinha que ser forte, não queria e não choraria na frente dele. Levou a xícara à boca, bebendo mais um gole, o gosto já não era mais tão bom como antes.

Ele suspirou fundo. ' _Eu não entendi o porquê de você ter ido embora até encontrar o resultado dos exames que você escondeu no armário.'_ Ele falou com a voz triste. ' _Você deveria ter me contado.'_

' _Não adiantaria lhe contar.'_ Ela rebateu. ' _Isso não tem solução, Hyo Ling. Agora você está livre e pode se casar novamente com uma esposa que possa lhe dar filhos…'_ Ela falava devagar, tentando controlar a voz que falhava. ' _...Como o patriarca do Clã deve.'_

' _Você tomou a decisão sozinha.'_

' _De que adiantaria lhe contar? No final, o resultado seria o mesmo.'_

' _Então, você achou que me abandonando o problema simplesmente se resolveria?'_

' _Era a melhor solução. Mais rápida, sem complicação.'_

' _Para você ou para mim?'_

Ela arregalou os olhos, encarando-o. ' _Oras! Para você! Você agora está livre, Hyo Ling! Você pode se casar novamente.'_

Ele sorriu de leve. ' _Acho que fui ingênuo em pensar que você um dia me amou, não é?'_

 _ **So I throw up my fist**_

 _(Então, eu levanto os meus punhos)_

 _ **Throw a punch in the air and**_

 _(Dou um soco no ar e)_

 _ **Accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair**_

 _(Aceito a verdade, que às vezes a vida não é justa)_

 _ **Yeah I'll send out a wish**_

 _(Sim, eu faço um desejo)_

 _ **Yeah I'll send up a prayer**_

 _(Sim eu faço uma oração)_

 _ **And finally someone will see**_

 _(E finalmente alguém vê)_

 _ **How much I care**_

 _(O quanto me importo)_

Meilyn sentiu um frio no estômago como se um buraco surgisse aos seus pés, fazendo-a cair de forma vertiginosa. Levantou-se e debruçou-se na mesa, batendo as mãos nela e inclinando o corpo em direção do rapaz.

' _Foi justamente por amá-lo que eu tive que ir embora! Eu não poderia fazer você decidir entre mim e o clã.'_ Arregalou os olhos, dando-se conta do que tinha dito e estava recuando quando Hyo Ling se levantou e pegou seu pulso, impedindo-a de voltar a se sentar.

' _O que disse?'_

Ela desviou os olhos dele, sentia-se envergonhada como nunca havia se sentido antes. Talvez apenas na noite de núpcias deles. ' _Isso não importa.'_ Sussurrou.

Sentiu a mão dele apertando o seu pulso. ' _Para mim, importa.'_ Ele falou com a voz firme.

' _Já se passou muito tempo, Hyo Ling. Nosso casamento foi anulado. Eu te amar ou não, não faz a menor diferença agora.'_

' _Você tem ideia de quanto tempo eu sonhei com isso?'_

Ela levantou o rosto finalmente, fitando-o de forma profunda. Não conseguia mais controlar as lágrimas que desciam pelos seus olhos. Detestava que a vissem chorando, mas simplesmente não conseguia mais segurá-las.

' _Isso não importa mais, Hyo Ling. Não podemos mais ficar juntos.'_ Ela falou, tentando soltar-se dele. ' _O clã…'_

' _Que se dane o Clã, Mei Ling!'_ Ele falou. ' _Eu pensei que você soubesse o que eu sinto por você. Eu nunca escondi que entre você e o clã, eu não teria dúvidas.'_

Ela arregalou os olhos. ' _Você não está medindo o que está falando. Você precisa permanecer no clã. Depois do que aconteceu, só você poderia assumir o posto de patriarca. Você precisa fazer isso.'_

Hyo Ling soltou o pulso dela. Meilyn se afastou, caindo sentada na cadeira. Olhou para o rapaz que ainda estava em pé, fitando-a profundamente.

' _Tome.'_ Ele estendeu um lenço para ela secar as lágrimas.

Ela o pegou agradecendo. Não pôde deixar de inspirar fundo, sentindo o perfume do marido no pedaço de pano. A vontade que tinha era de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Hyo Ling ainda estava de pé, com as mãos nos bolsos e olhava pela janela do alojamento.

 **What can you do**

 _(O que você pode fazer)_

 **When your good isn't good enough**

 _(Quando o seu melhor não é bom o suficiente)_

 **And all that you touch tumbles down**

 _(E tudo que você toca desmorona)_

 **Oh my best intentions**

 _(Porque minhas melhores intenções)_

 **Keep making a mess of things**

 _(Continuam fazendo uma confusão de coisas)_

 **Just wanna fix it somehow**

 _(Eu apenas quero corrigir isto de alguma forma)_

 **But how many times will it take**

 _(Mas quantas vezes serão necessárias)_

 **Oh, how many times will it take**

 _(Oh quantas vezes serão necessárias)_

' _Marcaram um novo casamento para mim.'_ Ele falou, quebrando o silêncio. Meilyn encolheu os ombros mordendo os lábios forte para não começar a soluçar. Apertou o lenço contra o rosto.

' _Então já escolheu sua noiva…'_

' _Não. Minha primeira mudança no clã foi justamente esta. Não há mais casamentos arranjados. Ou, pelo menos, é o que eu estou tentando mudar.'_ Ele falou, balançando de leve o corpo. ' _Yelan é uma mulher forte e decidida, mas também é tradicional. Algumas vezes entramos em conflito.'_

' _Ela deve estar lhe cobrando muito, não?'_

' _Acho que não tanto quanto cobrou de Xiao Lang.'_ Ele falou, sorrindo de forma triste ao pensar no primo. Observou o alojamento, lembrando-se de quando esteve nele pela última vez. ' _Não foi justo o que aconteceu com ele.'_ Falou, recordando da interação e cumplicidade que viu entre ele e a mestra das cartas. ' _Ele estava tão feliz antes de morrer.'_

Meilyn engoliu em seco, na dúvida se contava ou não a verdade sobre o primo para o marido… Ou melhor, ex-marido pensou com pesar.

' _Como está Kinomoto?'_ O rapaz perguntou, de repente, por lembrar-se da jovem.

' _Hum… Ela está bem.'_ A chinesa respondeu incerta.

' _Gostaria de vê-la.'_

' _Hyo Ling… Acho que talvez… Não sei bem se ela ficará confortável em vê-lo.'_ Ela respondeu sem encará-lo.

' _Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu comigo aquele dia. Yelan e os anciões se recusam a me contar. Ela é uma mulher muito inflexível em suas decisões. Se tem alguém que pode me explicar alguma coisa, é Kinomoto.'_ Falou, voltando a encarar a chinesa.

' _Já conversamos sobre isso, Hyo Ling. Por que não deixa tudo no passado?'_ Meilyn falou, encarando o rapaz.

' _Porque eu não posso.'_ Ele respondeu. ' _Preciso saber o que aconteceu. Falaram-me que manipulei as cartas dela, falaram que eu era Xiao Lang. Não quero viver à sombra dele. Não é justo comigo, e nem com ele. Quero que ele descanse em paz e que não seja lembrado o tempo todo pela minha presença.'_

Ela observou o rosto decidido dele. Hyo Ling tinha razão, ele tinha o direito de saber o que aconteceu. O problema é que, como ninguém sabia exatamente o que aconteceu, distorciam as coisas conforme seus interesses. Faziam o rapaz se sentir como um boneco sendo manipulado, uma peça de um jogo de xadrez na disputa pelo poder do clã.

Hyo Ling não era ingênuo de não perceber isso. Se estava aceitando até agora a situação, era porque, de alguma forma, via que poderia fazer valer sua vontade, mas o buraco era mais embaixo. Ele queria mudanças, Yelan também as queria, mas não todas.

'Hyo Ling… _'_ Ela começou a falar, brincando com as mãos, na dúvida se contava ou não que Syaoran estava vivo.

Ele respirou fundo. ' _Vou ficar aqui até o final da semana.'_ Interrompeu-a.

Meilyn apertou o lenço que tinha nas mãos. Ela observou o rapaz em pé ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, balançando o corpo devagar. Ele sempre fazia isso quando estava ansioso. Sorriu, lembrando-se dele fazendo a mesma coisa quando se declarou para ela.

' _Eu vim até aqui para pedir que volte comigo, mas apenas se você quiser.'_ Ele continuou devagar. ' _Não quero que fique comigo por se sentir forçada.'_ Disse, voltando a fitá-la. ' _Vou lhe enviar uma quantia de dinheiro todo mês para que fique aqui com sua amiga e faça a faculdade que você desejar, caso não queira voltar.'_

'Wǒ bú yào! _(Eu não quero!) Eu não preciso de esmola.'_ Ela falou decidida.

' _Não é esmola. Fomos casados, bem ou mal, sou responsável por você. Sei que seus pais não a estão apoiando.'_

' _Eu sabia das consequências da minha decisão.'_ Falou decidida. ' _Não preciso da sua ajuda.'_ Exclamou decidida, levantando-se da cadeira e o encarando.

Ele a fitou pensando em como ela era teimosa e orgulhosa. DNA dos Li. Cabeça dura. ' _Pondere melhor suas opções. Cabeça quente só faz droga. Eu sei bem o que é isso.'_

Meilyn engoliu em seco. Ele tinha certa razão. Realmente não tinha uma fonte de renda. Ele fora gentil ao dizer que seus pais não a apoiavam. Na verdade, para eles, ela estava morta. Não poderia ficar sempre contando com a ajuda de Xiao Lang e Sakura. Não era justo.

' _Eu vou começar a trabalhar.'_ Ela falou.

' _Ou você trabalha ou estuda.'_ Ele rebateu. ' _Como eu falei, pondere bem suas opções.'_

Ela franziu a testa. ' _E por que você faria isso? Por que me ajudaria, mesmo eu tendo o abandonado e não querendo voltar para você?'_

' _Porque, apesar de você não acreditar, Mei Ling..._ Wǒ ài nǐ _(eu amo você).'_ Ele falou com simplicidade, fitando-a profundamente. ' _Pensei que ao nos casarmos a faria tão feliz que você me amaria, também, mas não foi o que aconteceu.'_

Ela sentiu o bolo novamente na garganta. ' _Hyo Ling… Eu…'_ Ela abaixou os olhos.

Hyo Ling respirou fundo, também desviando os olhos da jovem. ' _Se estudar a fará feliz, então eu gostaria de apoiá-la nisso.'_

Ela sorriu de leve. ' _Como você sempre fez, não é? Sempre me apoiou. Mesmo sendo contra as regras do clã.'_

' _Já falei, entre você e o clã, eu não tenho dúvidas.'_ Ele respondeu. ' _Agora, se você as tem… Eu realmente não posso… Não tem como… Eu decidir por você.'_

Voltaram a se fitar de forma profunda em silêncio, quando ouviram o barulho da chave girando na fechadura e a porta se abriu. Tomoyo entrou, conversando alegremente com Kurogane.

A morena arregalou os olhos, vendo o marido da amiga no meio do alojamento delas. Kurogane observou o casal de chineses, sorriu de lado. Pela cara da colega de alojamento de Tomoyo, estava óbvio que aquele ali era o marido abandonado.

'Daidouji.' Hyo Ling cumprimentou-a de forma polida. A morena não sabia nem o que responder, olhou para Meilyn que, pela cara, tentava se controlar para não voltar a chorar. Sentiu-se tentada a dar meia volta com Kurogane para deixá-los sozinho.

Kurogane aproximou-se do rapaz e estendeu a mão para se apresentar e cumprimentá-lo. 'Yuo Kurogane.'

'Hyo Ling Li.' O chinês apertou a mão dele de forma cortês.

'Ah, sim. O marido da Meilyn.' Ele falou animadamente. 'É bom conhecê-lo, ela me falou muito a seu respeito. Inclusive que foi o melhor aluno da faculdade de Direito de Hong Kong. Eu me formo ano que vem, também em Direito.'

Hyo Ling sorriu de leve, gostando de saber que a jovem tinha falado sobre ele. 'Não fui o melhor. Na época, eu estava conciliando os estudos com o treinamento pelo clã.'

'Ah, sim… Aquele treinamento pesado que os homens da família são obrigados a fazer. Ela também me disse que você era o único páreo para o Li… Para o Syaoran. Fui colega de alojamento dele.'

Hyo Ling olhou de esguelha para a jovem ao seu lado.

'Você é muito petulante, Kurogane.' A jovem falou. 'E muito fofoqueiro.'

'Xiao Lang sempre foi o melhor no treinamento.' O chinês respondeu com sinceridade. 'Ele era muito cobrado.'

'Imagino que sim. Mas você é o patriarca do clã, agora, não? Como é que você falou mesmo, Li?' Ele se dirigiu, brevemente, à chinesa. 'Ah, lembrei! É um cargo de muito orgulho e que precisa de alguém com muitas qualidades.'

'Você tem a língua solta demais, Kurogane.' A chinesa falou para ele com o olhar assassino.

Kurogane sorriu de leve. Tomoyo sorria abertamente, realmente aquele rapaz petulante era incrível. Reparou o sorriso de satisfação do chinês ao saber que a esposa o havia elogiado para outras pessoas e o rosto encabulado e envergonhado de Meilyn. Quem sabe assim os dois não se acertassem de uma vez. Já tinha flagrado a amiga chorando baixinho algumas vezes à noite. Ela sentia falta, e muita, do marido. Só era cabeça dura demais para admitir isso.

'Hã… Acho que vamos passar na casa de Sakura hoje.' Tomoyo falou. 'Vamos, Yuo?' Ela chamou o rapaz para deixar os dois chineses sozinhos novamente.

'Por favor…' Hyo Ling interrompeu os dois. 'Eu já estava de saída.' Ele falou, respirando fundo.

Meilyn arregalou os olhos, não queria que ele fosse embora. Olhou para Tomoyo que se mostrava sem saber o que fazer.

Hyo Ling voltou-se para Meilyn. Tirou um cartão do bolso e colocou em cima da mesa, empurrando-o na direção dela. 'Estou neste hotel. Aqui tem o nome do advogado que está cuidando da anulação do nosso casamento, caso você prefira tratar com ele. Você precisa assinar alguns papéis e ver o que é seu de direito.' Falou em japonês para não ser indelicado com Tomoyo e seu acompanhante. Deixou o pedaço de papel sobre a mesa.

Meilyn desviou os olhos do rosto dele e fitou o cartão. 'Eu abandonei o clã, não tenho direito a nada.'

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Eu passei algumas coisas para o seu nome. É bom você esfriar sua cabeça, deixar de ser orgulhosa e ver o que tem. Como lhe falei: Pondere suas opções.'

Tomoyo e Kurogane se entreolharam, observando o casal. O rapaz balançou a cabeça de leve, reparando como a chinesa era cabeça dura. Parecida com a sua princesa.

Hyo Ling caminhou até Meilyn e se inclinou, dando um beijo demorado na testa da jovem. A chinesa fechou os olhos, deixando que, finalmente, as lágrimas que controlava escorressem livres. Tinha vontade de agarrar a roupa dele e impedir que ele se afastasse dela, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi apertar mais forte o lenço do rapaz que tinha nas mãos.

'Cuide-se'. Ele falou carinhosamente, afastando-se dela e sorrindo de leve. Voltou-se para Tomoyo e Kurogane. 'Boa noite.' Cumprimentou de forma educada.

 **To get it right**

 _(Para acertar)_

'Eu também já vou.' Kurogane falou, desviando os olhos da chinesa que mal conseguia se controlar agora. Olhou para sua princesa e sorriu de leve. 'Encontro você mais tarde.'

Tomoyo sorriu para ele. Como ela imaginava, o rapaz tinha sensibilidade para entender o que estava acontecendo.

'Eu o acompanharei, Li.' Falou, caminhando atrás do rapaz que já estava abrindo a porta do alojamento.

Os dois saíram e Kurogane fechou a porta. Tomoyo puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou em frente a amiga que, assim como há mais de dez anos, ajoelhou-se a sua frente, abraçando sua cintura e, novamente, molhou os seus joelhos.

 **To get it right**

 _(Para acertar)_

* * *

'E então? Conseguiu?' Smith perguntou ansioso olhando para o homem à sua frente.

Tinha contratado um ladrão profissional perito em relíquias históricas. O mercado negro deste tipo de mercadoria, era restrito e muito perigoso, inclusive para feiticeiros. Além do risco, discrição, pois teve que investir uma grande quantidade de dinheiro sem um retorno garantido. O senhor Yanamoto andava cada vez mais ansioso pelos resultados.

Eles estavam numa das mesas do lado de fora de um dos restaurantes perto do Musée de l'Opéra, em Paris. O homem fumava de forma tranquila. Fez um gesto, oferecendo a outra cadeira da mesa onde estava. Smith estava louco para recusar, mas sentou-se a contragosto.

'E então?' Insistiu.

' _Vous êtes trés précipité et ennuyeux._ ' ( _você é muito apressado e irritante_ ) O homem falou incomodado. Continuou a fumar. Tirou um embrulho de dentro do sobretudo e colocou em cima da mesa. Smith quase avançou para pegar o embrulho, mas o homem o pegou de volta. 'O pagamento, Monsieur.'

Smith trincou os dentes e pegou a pasta que estava ao seu lado, colocando-a perto do homem que soltou novamente o embrulho e pegou a pasta. Colocou-a no colo e a abriu. Sorriu de lado. ' _Merci' (Obrigado)_. Falou, levantando-se com a maleta numa das mãos. Jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou nele para apagá-lo. ' _Bonsoir.' (Boa noite)_ Desejou, afastando-se.

Smith acompanhou o ladrão com os olhos até que sumisse pelos becos escuros da cidade Luz. Sem conseguir aguentar a curiosidade, abriu o pacote e sorriu de lado. Lá estava a peça que faltava para conseguirem abrir um portal.

Fox estava certo que aquele objeto, atribuído ao deus de origem pré-latina, Janus, cultuado pelos romanos, possibilitaria a abertura controlada de um portal. Janus era considerado o Deus da dualidade e o porteiro celestial e dos portais.

O artefato tinha sido encontrado dentro de uma das estátuas nas ruínas do templo dedicado a Janus, na antiga estrada de Argileto, na cidade de Roma. Esta tinha se quebrado por consequência de uma sucessão de fortes terremotos que atingiu Roma alguns anos atrás.

Rosas tinha usado de sua influência para conseguir um curador que realizasse uma exposição das peças encontradas recentemente nos arredores de Roma, no Louvre. Era a ocasião perfeita para se realizar o roubo aumentando as chances de sucesso e discrição.

Franziu a testa, observando o objeto. Era uma chave antiga fundida em cobre como muitos artefatos, estava com manchas verdes resultado da oxidação pelo tempo, mesmo estando tão bem guardada dentro de uma das estátuas de duas cabeças do Deus ao qual era associado. Vendo assim, não parecia muito diferente de várias outras chaves encontradas em antiquários.

Arregalou de leve os olhos ao reparar na luz pálida que envolvia o objeto. Sorriu de lado e respirou aliviado. A negociação tinha dado certo. Agora era só acertar os preparativos. O Halloween seria no final do mês. Tinham muita coisa ainda para prepararem.

 **Continua.**

* * *

 _ **Música do capítulo:**_ _Get It Right (Acertar) by Lea Michele (Glee Cast Version)_

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Mais um capítulo postado! Chegando já na metade da segunda parte desta história. O tempo passa rápido… muito rápido._

 _Este capítulo está melancólico, eu sei… mas é importante para o desenvolvimento dos personagens. O Eriol é um personagem muito complexo e, apesar do que parece… e eu achar que tudo é culpa do Clow, eu realmente gosto do Eriol. Ele tem lá o seu destaque e sua carga dramática já embasada direto do mangá e do anime. Já a Meilyn teve um drama montado para ela, baseado no que achamos legal de falar sobre a cultura chinesa. É um ponto de vista de um país culturalmente tão diferente no nosso._

 _Também é um capítulo que mostra como está o cotidiano deles. As cartas agora estão com mais liberdade, estão se tornando parte da família que Sakura e Syaoran estão formando. E isso é muito especial. Ver as cartas agora como personagens da história e não apenas como "armas ou instrumentos", na minha opinião, foi uma das partes que mais gostei de trabalhar. Isso começou de forma tímida com a Carta Espelho e no capítulo passado foi a vez da Carta Esperança, agora acho que já dá para vocês terem uma ideia o quanto deve ser especial essa relação entre as Cartas e sua querida Mestra._

 _Espero que gostem desta abordagem que estamos trabalhando com os seres mágicos. Sei que estamos deixando um pouco Kero e Yue de lado, assim como os outros dois guardiões, mas é muito complicado escrever com tantos personagens e inserir cenas deles só para constar não é muito legal._

 _Obrigada por todos os reviews e mensagens. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa longa história._

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Acredito que tenha ficado bem claro que o título desse capítulo se refere à Meilyn, certo? Gente, muito triste a situação dela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela é teimosa demais. Mesmo depois que ela o abandonou sem dar maiores explicações, Hyo Ling está disposto a passar por cima das tradições e casar com ela de novo, mas a cabeça dura ainda não quer. Espero que tudo dê certo para os dois. Eles merecem ser felizes, também!_

 _Eriol continua levando lição de moral da Sakura e do Syaoran. Isso é desforra por tudo que ele aprontou com aqueles dois quando eram crianças, na certa. Mas a Sakura está certa! Ele é um homem casado, então é melhor que tenha um pouco de vergonha na cara! Honestamente… E, realmente, ele só vai sair da sombra de Clow quando tomar uma atitude._

 _Eu sinto um arrepio de nervosismo toda vez que esse doido do Smith aparece. É preciso tomar muito cuidado com esses malucos gananciosos e arrogantes. Não quero nem ver o que ele vai aprontar… Mentira. Quero, sim… maldita curiosidade…_

 _Até o próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Gostei da participação do Hyo Ling, quase não o reconheci, de tão calmo que ele me pareceu… kkkkk… Espero que ele esteja tramando algo para ter a Meiling de volta…_

 _Ah, o Eriol, tá pagando todos os pecados do Clow… Anda ouvindo o que quer e o que não quer, mas espero que ele se abra às novas oportunidades de viver e de se relacionar… Quero ver ele surtar...kkkkk_

 _Muito curiosa pelo que vem pela frente._

 _bjs_


	31. O Caçador

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 31**

 **O Caçador**

Hyo Ling estava no quarto do hotel. Tivera um dia cheio, resolvendo alguns problemas de negócios no Japão. O Clã estava querendo investir em algumas empresas japonesas. Antes de ser uma tradicional instituição familiar, era, sobretudo, uma instituição financeira com investimentos em várias áreas e vários países.

Estava cansado. Meilyn ainda não o havia procurado e muito menos ao advogado que estava cuidando da separação dos dois.

Os anciões, e até Yelan, estavam pressionando-o para um novo casamento. Ele tinha concordado com a ideia do casamento, mas não aceitou a noiva arranjada, tentando ganhar tempo. Então deram-lhe um prazo para que escolhesse. Mas não tinha cabeça, nem paciência para conhecer novas mulheres e tentar iniciar um namoro. E, verdade seja dita, não queria se casar novamente.

Estava levemente tentado a sair do cargo e deixar a batata quente para outro primo. Andava meio de saco cheio de tudo. Era discussão demais, gasto de energia demais. Problemas demais. Problemas dos outros demais.

Ouviu baterem à porta e estranhou; não tinha pedido nenhum serviço de quarto. Queria apenas tomar um banho e dormir. Caminhou a contragosto até a porta e a abriu, pronto para já soltar um desaforo, quando arregalou os olhos.

'Tā mā de! Zhè shì shénme dōngxī?!' ( _Droga! Que merda é essa?!_ ) Ele gritou surpreso.

'Wǎn shàng háo, Hyo Ling. Nǐ hǎo ma?' ( _Boa noite, Hyo Ling. Como vai?_ ) Syaoran cumprimentou o primo. ' _Acho que precisamos conversar._ '

Hyo Ling ainda ficou um tempo olhando para a figura do primo a sua frente. Balançou a cabeça de leve. ' _Estou estressado._ ' Falou para si, ainda não acreditando que estava a frente de Syaoran.

' _Ser o patriarca do Clã realmente deve ser bem estressante._ ' Syaoran falou, cruzando os braços e dando tempo ao primo se recompor. Sabia que seria uma conversa difícil, mas devia isso a ele.

Tomoyo tinha ligado para Sakura e falado que o primo estava no Japão. Meylin dissera que o rapaz gostaria de conversar com a Feiticeira sobre o que aconteceu durante a visita dela à China, meses atrás. Achou que aquela conversa deveria ser dele, não dela. Foi ele quem agira errado e usara, sem permissão, o corpo do primo, pois naquele momento a energia dos dois estavam em sintonia. Aproveitou a oportunidade.

' _Merda… Isso é coisa dos Tao. Eu não vejo espíritos._ ' Hyo Ling exclamou incomodado.

' _Não sou um espírito, Hyo Ling_.' Syaoran falou. ' _Nós precisamos conversar, e eu lhe explico tudo. Eu posso entrar ou você quer ir para outro lugar?_ '

Hyo Ling ainda ficou um tempo olhando para o primo, pensando que ele desapareceria. Syaoran se recostou na parede do corredor esperando-o tomar a decisão ou o tempo que ele precisava para acreditar que estava realmente vivo.

Hyo Ling deu um passo a frente e tocou no ombro do primo, certificando-se que não era alucinação dele. Soltou vários palavrões em mandarim. Syaoran sorriu de leve.

' _Que palhaçada foi aquela?_ ' Ele perguntou irritado. ' _Ou em que merda barra pesada você andou se metendo Xiao Lang?_ '

' _Posso entrar?_ ' Ele repetiu a pergunta. Não queria tratar daquele assunto no corredor de um hotel.

Hyo Ling deu passagem para ele, que descruzou os braços e entrou no quarto. O primo fechou a porta, ainda olhando desconfiado para ele.

' _Bem… Por onde eu começo…'_ Syaoran falou respirando fundo. ' _Vou tentar simplificar a história…'_ Disse, sentando-se numa cadeira. ' _Eu realmente morri, se é isso que você gostaria de me perguntar primeiro._ '

' _É claro que você morreu. Eu preparei o seu corpo.'_ Hyo Ling falou irritado. ' _Mei Ling só conseguia chorar e, além disso, não tinha como ela arrumar você sozinha. Mas que merda, Xiao Lang!_ ' Soltou novamente. Tinha vontade de socar o primo e matá-lo novamente. ' _Em que você andou se metendo?'_

Syaoran percebeu que ele estava nervoso, e não era para menos. ' _A história é complicada. Eu vou lhe contar… Só queria, primeiro, pedir desculpas por agir no seu corpo enquanto eu estava no plano espiritual durante a luta contra Reyume. Não foi certo o que eu fiz.'_

Hyo Ling encarou o primo. ' _Agir? Você incorporou em mim, foi isso então?'_

Syaoran assentiu. ' _Nossa família não gosta muito deste dom, provavelmente por isso que não o desenvolveram da maneira correta. Eles acham que é coisa dos Tao como você mesmo falou._ '

Hyo Ling soltou outros palavrões. ' _Eu não quero saber disso!_ ' Disse por fim.

' _É uma decisão sua._ ' Syaoran falou. ' _Você estava protegendo Sakura e então nossas energias ficaram sincronizadas, eu aproveitei a situação. Fui imprudente, mas não tinha como permanecer de braços cruzados olhando tudo do além. O covarde do Reyume tinha materializado uma espada usando magia e sabia muito bem que você não teria como se defender. Foi golpe baixo. Você acabaria mais machucado do que já estava._ '

' _Aí você resolveu incorporar em mim?!_ ' Ele falou com sarcasmo. 'Tā mā de! Nǐ shì wángbā!' ( _Droga, você é um filho da p…_ ) Soltou ainda revoltado com o primo. ' _Você não tinha este direito!_ '

' _Eu sei. Por isso estou aqui para lhe explicar o que realmente aconteceu. Porque, sabendo como é o clã, devem ter lhe dado várias explicações, não?_ '

Hyo Ling concordou com a cabeça. Caminhou pelo quarto sem desviar os olhos do primo. Pegou uma cadeira e se sentou a frente dele. ' _Desembucha.'_ Mandou. ' _E nem pense em me esconder alguma coisa, Xiao Lang!'_

Syaoran se ajeitou melhor na cadeira e respirou fundo. Começou a contar desde o início. Contou sobre o tal Caos, porque tinha morrido, sobre a incorporação dele, sua ida ao mundo das trevas e depois sua volta para o universo ao qual pertencia.

Não era muito de dramatizar a situação, tentou ser objetivo. Sua mãe já tinha lhe contado que os anciões estavam cientes do retorno dele e, obviamente, isso se mantinha em segredo. Então achou melhor alertar o primo para que ele ficasse atento. Os anciões e nem sua mãe eram de todo confiáveis quando o assunto eram as tradições do clã.

Hyo Ling ouviu tudo sem fazer muitas interrupções. Era verdade que algumas vezes se perguntou, durante a narrativa do primo, se ele estava drogado, ou bêbado, mas vindo de Xiao Lang, com quem tudo era sempre mais dramático, ponderou que era verdadeira a história.

Syaoran terminou de falar e se esticou na cadeira. ' _Tem água aqui?_ '

' _Na geladeira._ ' Hyo Ling respondeu apontando. O rapaz se levantou e foi até a pequena geladeira onde pegou uma água para beber.

' _Agora faz sentindo a Yelan ter se empenhado tanto para abafar o arrombamento da sua sepultura.'_ Hyo Ling falou.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, com Hyo Ling tentando assimilar toda a história que tinha ouvido. Syaoran bebia a água devagar, observando o primo. Não esperava que ele acreditasse em tudo, mas achou que deveria falar a verdade. Bem ou mal, Hyo Ling ficou com os problemas da liderança do clã nas mãos dele.

' _Então você não é mais humano, é isso?'_

' _É._ '

' _Você é um demônio agora. Não é força de linguagem?'_

' _Não. Sou realmente um ser das trevas agora_.'

' _Já parou para pensar que isso tudo é loucura?_ ' Hyo Ling falou, levantando-se e fitando o primo. ' _É difícil demais de acreditar._ '

' _Eu sei_.'

' _Se eu não tivesse ajudado a preparar o seu corpo, não teria como eu acreditar que realmente esteve morto._ '

Syaoran confirmou com um gesto. ' _Eu não volto mais para a China. Vou ficar aqui no Japão e acho que é de interesse de todos, principalmente da minha mãe._ '

' _Ela é uma mulher muito inflexível às vezes._ '

' _Ela leva muito a sério as tradições. Se você quiser fazer realmente mudanças, precisará ter calma. Não se muda milênios de tradição em poucos anos_.'

' _Eu sei…_ ' Ele falou. ' _Mas ando meio de saco cheio_.'

' _Eu imagino_.' Syaoran falou. ' _Também sei sobre a Mei Ling. Eu sinto muito_.'

' _Ela usou isso como desculpa para me abandonar._ ' Falou com pesar. ' _Não tem como forçar alguém a gostar da gente, não é?_ '

' _Ela gosta de você. Não seja cego._ '

' _Estou é sendo realista. É melhor começar a aceitar de uma vez isso e deixar essa paixonite de criança de lado_.'

' _Ainda sou apaixonado pela mulher que eu conheci aos 10 anos de idade_.' Syaoran falou com o rosto sério. ' _Sei que as coisas não devem estar fáceis, mas estas mudanças precisavam ser feitas. O único problema é que elas não deveriam partir apenas de uma pessoa, isto é, de você. A família precisa ser mais ativa e menos submissa às decisões de um pequeno grupo.'_

Syaoran foi até o primo e bateu no ombro dele. ' _Pegue sua mulher e a leve para casa. É isso o que ela quer, só que ela também quer ser mais do que apenas sua sombra. Mei Ling quer estudar. Dê esta chance não só para ela, mas para as outras. A China tem que parar de pensar que apenas os homens é que são capazes de pensar. E seria muito bom começar pelo Clã.'_

' _Acho que sim.'_ Hyo Ling falou, respirando fundo e soltando o ar devagar. ' _Só que não é fácil.'_

' _Eu tenho certeza que não será. Mas eu aprendi há pouco tempo que é bem mais fácil de enfrentar os problemas quando se tem alguém ao seu lado.'_ Disse dando um tapinha camarada no ombro do primo e se afastando. ' _Eu estou morando com Sakura.'_ Ele falou. ' _Mei Ling sabe onde estamos, se quiser me procurar é só aparecer lá.'_

' _Mei Ling não me contou sobre isso quando eu perguntei por Kinomoto.'_

' _Ela não tinha nem como falar. Você não acreditaria mesmo.'_ Ele retrucou. ' _Vou nessa. Até mais, Hyo Ling. Foi bom vê-lo.'_ Falou caminhando em direção à porta. Reteve-se por um momento e voltou-se para o primo. ' _Não ceda aos velhos, Hyo Ling. Eles não têm o direito de decidir a sua vida. Nem a de ninguém._ '

Hyo Ling encarou o primo. Cumprimentaram-se discretamente antes de Syaoran ir embora deixando Hyo Ling sozinho. O rapaz fechou os olhos e pensou que ele tinha razão. Ninguém tinha o direito de decidir pela sua vida.

* * *

O ambiente estava parcialmente iluminado por algumas tochas. Não poderiam usar eletricidade no raio de, pelo menos, 500 metros do local. Fox tinha encontrado um ritual que poderia acionar a chave de Janus, o deus da dualidade.

Encontraram uma caverna no interior da Irlanda que possuía duas entradas. Ela seria perfeita. Tiveram que pedir a ajuda de um guia local para encontrá-la. No centro desta caverna, havia várias estalactites e um pequeno e raso lago de águas cristalinas.

O grupo era liderado por Smith e Fox. Rosas tinha mandado um rapaz jovem, seu nome era Leon Del Fravi. Não devia ter mais de 20 anos, mas era perceptível a magia que o circulava. Ele era um noviço, não havia ainda passado pelas provações para tornar-se exorcista. Assim que o fizesse, provavelmente, ficaria com aquela mesma aura padronizada visível em outros exorcistas. A intenção da Igreja era controlar os detentores de magia, pois sabia que só poderia combater magia, principalmente as advindas das trevas, com magia.

O mundo da magia poderia abrir a mente daqueles que possuíam a mente mais questionadora, pessoas de pouca fé e de caráter mais fraco, segundo o entendimento da Igreja, então era preciso padronizar. Porém, tudo que era padronizado, também não era fortalecido.

Rosas era um exorcista experiente e, por isso mesmo, mandou um rapaz novo, que não havia sofrido ainda o processo de limitação. E tinha reparado que Leon, de todos os outros noviços, era o que possuía uma magia genuinamente forte, que poderia ser importante para o ritual que Smith estava querendo montar.

Rosas não mediria esforços para destruir os demônios. Esta era sua missão de vida. O que ele e a igreja consideravam demônios? Bem, no topo da lista, estava Syaoran Li, e depois qualquer um que pertencesse ao Círculo. No entanto, o Vaticano, como todas as outras instituições religiosas, era também política. E eles sabiam das suas limitações. Sabiam que nunca conseguiriam derrotar todos os detentores de magia, então faziam questão de ser parte do Círculo. Não podiam controlá-los mas poderiam vigiá-los.

O grupo era completo por Marion Phauna. Marion era uma bruxa italiana. Havia participado anos atrás de algo relacionado aos xamãs, mas recusava-se a falar sobre isso. Tinha o rosto belo, porém sério e melancólico. Sua energia era poderosíssima.

Smith a encontrara quando procurava por detentores de magia que pudessem se unir a ele a fim de fortalecer-se. Sabia que, provavelmente, o Círculo se posicionaria contra ele caso tivesse suas intenções descobertas. Precisaria de apoio. Quando ele a encontrou, reparou no enorme poder, completamente corrompido, da jovem. Fora fácil convencê-la a participar do ritual, já que ela tinha interesse em saber sobre as aberturas dos portais.

Como Janus era o Deus da dualidade, era necessária a polaridade entre os dois protagonistas. Leon e Marion eram perfeitos. Leon ainda tinha a ingenuidade de que poderia salvar o mundo de seres malévolos, enquanto Marion já havia, há muito tempo, perdido a esperança na humanidade.

Fox estava nervoso. Tinha lido e relido a sequência do ritual. Não sabia se tinha mais medo dele dar resultado ou ser um imenso fracasso. Olhou de esguelha para Smith que se mostrava sério e ansioso.

Hoje era Halloween. Mesmo não tendo poderes mágicos, ele sentia a energia aumentando pelo ambiente. E, eles estando dentro de uma caverna, um "útero da terra", tornava mais evidente a fragilidade entre os universos. Eles só teriam aquela oportunidade.

O senhor desviou os olhos para os dois jovens que estavam num dos cantos da caverna. Franziu a testa. Não sabia exatamente qual seria a consequência do ritual neles. Engoliu em seco. Talvez fosse melhor desistir daquela loucura. Era um antropólogo, cientista. Gostaria de saber que suas pesquisas e teorias estavam certas, no entanto, não queria arriscar a vida de ninguém. Pegou um lenço do bolso da calça e secou a testa suada. Não estava calor, então isso o alertava de que estava realmente no ápice de seu nervosismo.

'Acho que já podemos começar.' Smith falou. 'Senão perderemos a oportunidade e isso é inadmissível.' Completou olhando duro para Fox.

'Claro.' O senhor falou.

Fox abriu o seu caderno de anotações onde estava escrita a invocação para a abertura do portal. Olhou para o lago a sua frente e franziu a testa, reparando na forma circular. Olhou para cima. As estalactites davam a impressão de que, caso se desprendessem, seriam mortais. Respirou fundo. Não dava para protelar mais.

'A chave?' Ele pediu e logo Smith entregou-lhe o embrulho. Pegou-o com as mãos trêmulas. Abriu com cuidado e mais uma vez a analisou. Realmente parecia um objeto tão normal, assim como as chaves nos desenhos encontrados do deus Janus.

'Senhor Del Fravi, Senhorita Phauna.' Fox chamou os jovens que estavam em silêncio apenas observando a tudo. Eles se aproximaram. 'Acho que agora chegou a vez de vocês.'

Leon mostrava-se nervoso também. Havia sido convocado pessoalmente por Rosas, para a importante missão. Rosas estava abaixo apenas do Papa, e ele, como um noviço recém-aceito pela Ordem, nunca imaginou encontrá-lo cara a cara.

Sabia que era uma grande honra e privilégio ser a mão de Deus para limpar a Terra de seres demoníacos. Ele olhava de esguelha para a bela jovem ao seu lado, não podia negar que a tinha achado bonita.

'O que precisamos fazer, velho?' Marion perguntou encarando Fox.

'Vocês precisam vestir estas túnicas brancas.' Fox orientou e Smith logo estava entregando as peças de roupa para os dois.

'Isso realmente é necessário?' Ela perguntou, olhando de forma fria para Fox.

'É assim que os rituais são descritos.' Fox respondeu incerto.

'Troquem-se logo!' Smith falou impaciente. 'Estamos perdendo muito tempo.'

Leon sentiu o rosto corar, respirou fundo e pegou a vestimenta. Marion também pegou a contragosto, estava já achando aquilo tudo uma palhaçada sem fim.

Trocaram-se e logo estavam em frente a Fox. Este pediu para os dois jovens entrarem no lago raso e ficarem no meio deste. A água estava congelante. As chamas das tochas que eles usavam para manter a precária iluminação balançava devido ao vento que entrava de uma abertura da caverna e saía pela outra.

Estava tudo ali: Terra, água, fogo e ar.

O ritual se iniciaria. Fox pediu para os dois ficarem de costas um para o outro, cada um voltado para uma entrada da caverna, como as estátuas de Janus, que sempre era representado por duas cabeças em lados opostos.

A maior e mais poderosa dualidade, entretanto, era justamente o masculino e o feminino. E Smith realmente tinha encontrado dois jovens completamente opostos um do outro. Enquanto Leon estava cheio de vida e entusiasmo, a jovem Marion era a personificação da apatia. Parecia completamente vazia por dentro. A perfeita contradição.

O senhor reparou que o rapaz estava corado por estar tão próximo de uma jovem com poucas roupas cobrindo ambos os corpos, mas ela parecia apenas entediada.

Fox respirou fundo, observando-os. 'Aproximem-se.' Pediu e Marion deu um passo para trás encostando suas costas nas do rapaz. 'Senhor Del Fravi, segure a chave acima de sua cabeça, com o segredo apontado para o alto, com sua mão direita, por favor.' Orientou ao rapaz que, assim que segurou o objeto, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Leon franziu a testa e já perguntaria que droga era aquela, mas lembrou-se das palavras de Rosas. Estava ali para ajudar a limpar o mundo do pecado. Respirou fundo. Provavelmente, estar com poucas roupas e encostado ao corpo de uma bela moça deveria também ser parte do ritual para testar sua resiliência contra as tentações da carne.

'Senhoria Phauna, envolva sua mão esquerda por cima da dele, por favor.' Fox pediu e foi prontamente atendido.

O senhor se afastou e pediu para os dois repetirem exatamente o que ele falaria.

'Spiritus magnus. Ignis et Aquae Spiritus. Aeris et Terrae Spiritus' ( _Grande espírito. Espíritos do fogo e da água. Espíritos do ar e da terra_ ). O ritual iniciou-se.

Smith observava, afastado, e franziu a testa notando a energia que começava a circular os dois jovens. A chave começou a brilhar de forma fraca ainda.

Leon e Marion prestavam atenção ao que Fox falava para repetirem com exatidão as palavras em latim.

' _Pedimos autorização para abrirmos este portal, por intermédio de Janus, aquele que intercede pelos opostos, pela divergência entre o Tudo e o Nada. Entre o Céu e o Inferno. Entre o belo e o repulsivo._ '

O vento que entrava por uma das extremidades da caverna, aumentou a sua força, circulando os dois jovens e fazendo com que as águas, antes calmas, do pequeno lago rodassem em torno deles acompanhando o movimento circular do vento.

' _Entre o masculino e o feminino. Entre o novo e o velho. Entre a Luz e as Trevas_.'

Leon olhou assustado para o que estava acontecendo, tremeu e não pôde negar que se apavorou. Estava para se afastar quando sentiu a mão direita de Marion segurar a sua mão esquerda com força, enquanto a mão esquerda dela mantinha a direita dele bem presa e impedia que ele largasse a chave que brilhava de forma esplendorosa.

' _Solicitamos, humildemente, a vossa interferência para que nos traga aquele que será capaz de nos proteger dos demônios vindos das trevas._ '

A terra começou a tremer; algumas estalactites não resistiram e se desprenderam do teto da caverna. O casal seria atingido, não fosse a energia que os estava envolvendo a protegê-los. Fox tinha sido repelido pelas rajadas de vento e agora tentava se proteger como podia, pois precisava continuar perto dos dois para cantar o final da invocação. Smith também tentava fazer o mesmo.

' _Solicitamos vossa sabedoria e vosso poder para que venha até nós aquele que tem como responsabilidade ser o Guardião das trevas._ '

As chamas das tochas aumentaram, assim como a luz que envolvia a chave. As línguas de fogo circulavam os dois e Fox foi obrigado a se afastar desesperadamente para não ser atingido por elas.

' _Suplicamos por vossa clemência e vossa permissão para que assim seja!_ ' Ele gritou desesperado, jogando-se no chão e tentando se proteger. Arrastou-se, tentando se afastar do casal que agora estava envolvido por uma imensa bola de energia e eram circulados pelos quatro elementos.

Houve uma imensa explosão de luz, fazendo com que os dois homens protegessem os olhos para não acabarem cegos, enquanto ouviam ainda o barulho dos elementos ecoando pela caverna.

De repente tudo foi silêncio e calmaria. Fox estava encolhido no chão; em cima dele havia algumas pedras. Sentia a cabeça dolorida e algumas outras partes do corpo também, devido ao impacto das rochas que voaram por todos os lados, além de uma pequena queimadura que ardia no seu braço direito.

Levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos devagar. No centro do lago, onde antes estavam os dois jovens, havia um homem alto e forte. Seu rosto era duro e mostrava-se nem um pouco amigável. Tinha os dois jovens desmaiados, um em cada braço, impedindo-os de cair no lago e se afogarem.

Smith arregalou os olhos, observando-o e sorriu de lado, reparando na presença poderosíssima. Não havia dúvidas, aquele era um guardião.

* * *

Kaho caminhava pelo templo Tsukimine. Sorriu de leve, pois sentira saudades daquele lugar. Quando era sacerdotisa do templo, praticamente vivia ali todos os dias, mas, depois de tantas mudanças, tinha deixado um pouco de lado esta sua responsabilidade.

Da última vez que esteve no lugar, foi durante a luta contra Shyrai. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Nunca teve tanto medo quanto naquele momento ao pensar que perderia o marido. Abaixou os olhos e sorriu de leve.

Eriol era um bom marido, apenas tentava se manter o tempo todo forte e indestrutível diante dela. Como se ela estivesse casada com uma fortaleza. Ele não entendia que ela não tinha se casado com Clow. Ela amava Eriol Hiiraguizawa, com todos os defeitos e problemas dele. Ela sabia que algo o perturbava, mas ele não se abria com ela. Ainda se sentia culpado pelas decisões de sua vida passada.

Olhou ao redor e sentiu falta de algumas árvores que foram arrancadas naquela luta contra Shyrai, tirando isso, tudo estava em perfeita harmonia naquele lugar sagrado.

Tinha falado com a mãe ontem à noite por telefone. Amaterasu tinha lhe contado sobre suas suspeitas em relação a Smith. A senhora soube que ele havia contratado um grupo grande de profissionais ligados às línguas mortas, antropólogos e arqueólogos. Além disso, estava entrando em contato com alguns detentores de magia de fora do Círculo. Magos como Smith, normalmente apenas buscariam tais aliados por se envolverem em algo perigoso e dúbio.

Smith sempre fora um rato, mas ela se questionava até onde iria a coragem dele. Ele sozinho, apenas blasfemaria. Se estava agindo, mesmo por entre as sombras, era porque alguém o estava apoiando. Franziu a testa e olhou para o céu. Estava começando a escurecer, logo a lua despontaria, podendo ser vista refletida no lago. Precisava de algumas respostas.

Sentia que Sakura e Syaoran ainda estavam em perigo. Durante a última visita aos dois, tinha os observado atentamente. Eles estavam tão felizes juntos. As auras continuavam a se misturar, independente das mudanças que sofreram devido a evolução dos dois.

Era, até certo ponto, nostálgico vê-los juntos e involuntariamente lembrar de quando eram crianças. O amor dos dois era algo que realmente a intrigava, pois tinha tudo para não acontecer e, no entanto, era um dos sentimentos mais fortes e concretos que ela já tinha visto.

'Como almas gêmeas…' Ela concluiu seu pensamento em voz alta. Parou de caminhar e voltou-se para a árvore sagrada. Seria possível que Sakura e Syaoran fossem almas gêmeas? Como Yin-Yang, que precisavam estar juntas para existirem. Mas como isso seria possível? E, mais importante, por quê? Sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha. A história ainda não havia chegado ao final, eles teriam muitos outros desafios, para enfrentarem juntos.

A Lua já estava alta no céu de Tomoeda. Voltou a caminhar em direção ao Lago da Lua. Parou na beirada dele e viu as águas completamente paradas devido a ausência de peixes. Olhou para o firmamento, vendo o astro esplendoroso. A energia lunar sempre lhe dera uma sensação de plenitude. Respirou fundo, levando as mãos juntas até a altura do peito e fechou os olhos. Ficou alguns minutos em silêncio até sentir que sua mente estava mais tranquila, em maior harmonia com aquele ambiente sagrado.

'Tsukuyomi-no-kami,' Sussurrou com os olhos fechados. 'Os olhos talvez se enganem com aquilo que há de impuro, mas permita que a mente veja o que não está claro.' Ela sentiu a energia do templo começar a circular seu corpo, causando-lhe um sentimento de paz e felicidade profundos. Sorriu de leve. 'Os ouvidos talvez se atentem àquilo que há de impuro, mas permita que a mente ouça o que não está claro.' Ela fez uma pausa. 'Atenda a meu pedido, mostre o que preciso ver sobre aqueles a quem devo ajudar.' Ela respirou fundo. Apertou as mãos de leve e abriu os olhos devagar, mirando o reflexo da lua nas águas paradas. Sua respiração era calma e silenciosa.

O reflexo da lua prateada tornou-se turvo e a cena que apareceu parecia ser vista através de uma janela vermelha, várias criaturas atacavam humanos em uma grande batalha. Kaho sentiu o coração acelerar. A imagem novamente se turvou e agora a figura de um homem apareceu. Ele era alto e forte, ao redor dele havia a aura esverdeada de um guardião. A imagem mais uma vez se escureceu e o reflexo da lua prateada reapareceu.

Abaixou as mãos ainda observando o lago. O que seriam aquelas imagens? Parecia uma guerra entre demônios e humanos. Será que eles invadiriam de alguma forma este universo? Franziu a testa novamente. Ela tinha pedido para ver o agora. Então aquilo estava acontecendo agora? Mas onde? E quem era aquele homem?

Deu um passo para trás ainda fitando o reflexo da lua. Precisava falar com sua mãe e com o esposo. Ela sabia que vira algo muito importante, precisava apenas conseguir desvendar o que aquelas imagens significavam.

* * *

Sakura abriu a porta de casa e estranhou tudo ainda estar escuro. Syaoran dissera que chegaria mais cedo hoje e que, inclusive, prepararia o jantar. Tirou os sapatos e acendeu a luz. Franziu a testa e sentiu a presença dele no segundo andar.

Caminhou até a mesa onde deixou a mochila com os livros e apostilas. Subiu as escadas para encontrá-lo e ver se tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Ela sabia que ele não era de falar algo e, simplesmente, não fazer depois.

Observou que a mochila dele tinha ficado perto da porta, jogada no chão. Subiu as escadas e ao entrar no corredor, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado. A porta estava apenas encostada, empurrou-a devagar e o viu no box, os braços estavam apoiados na parede e a cabeça inclinada para frente, deixando a água bater na nuca. As roupas estavam jogadas no chão. Reparou que ele levou uma das mãos aos olhos e os apertou, parecia que algo o incomodava.

'Droga…' Ouviu-o esbravejar.

'Syaoran.' Ela o chamou, mas ele não respondeu. Pelo visto, nem sequer percebera que ela tinha chegado.

Abriu a porta do box e tocou as costas dele, finalmente fazendo o rapaz perceber a sua presença. Syaoran abriu os olhos e virou o rosto, observando a namorada sobre o ombro direito.

'Está bem?' Ela perguntou com a voz preocupada, estava na cara que ele não estava bem.

'Estou. Não se preocupe.' Ele respondeu, tentando sorrir de leve. 'Apenas com dor de cabeça.' Esclareceu para não deixá-la preocupada.

Ela assentiu. 'Vou fazer um chá para você.'

'Já estou saindo.' Ele falou e voltou a colocar a cabeça debaixo da ducha forte.

Sakura se afastou, secando os braços pela água gelada que havia respingado neles. Ela não conseguia entender como o rapaz conseguia tomar banho com aquela água congelante. Só de pensar em entrar naquele chuveiro lhe dava calafrios.

Juntou a roupa dele que estava no chão e olhou para trás, observando-o ainda embaixo da ducha. Tinha alguma outra coisa. Suspirou. Conversariam mais tarde. Saiu do banheiro e foi até o quarto para se trocar antes de fazer o chá e a janta para eles.

Estava na cozinha quando Syaoran entrou. Ele a abraçou por trás e beijou sua cabeça. 'Desculpe-me. Prometi fazer a janta, mas não deu.' Ele falou envergonhado.

Sakura sorriu e voltou-se para ele. 'Não se preocupe.' Ele não estava bem, estava na cara dele. 'O que você tem?' Ela perguntou preocupada.

Syaoran se afastou e sentou num banco com um dos cotovelos na mesa e a mão na cabeça. 'Estou com um zumbido insuportável no meu ouvido desde a hora do almoço.' Ele respondeu.

'Zumbido?' Ela estranhou.

'Sim. Isso é irritante demais.' Ele disse, trincando os dentes.

'Tomou uma aspirina?'

'Já tomei umas três e não adiantou. Só alivia debaixo d'água.' Esclareceu.

Ela lhe serviu o chá e colocou a xícara na frente dele. 'Tome. Vamos ver se funciona.'

'Obrigado.' Agradeceu e tomou a bebida devagar. Fechou os olhos. Realmente aquele zumbido o estava irritando demais. Deixou a xícara na mesa e respirou fundo, apoiando novamente o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão. Droga. Por que aquilo agora?

Sakura observou o rapaz sobre o ombro direito.

'Está tão ruim assim?'

'Está me irritando.' Ele respondeu com sinceridade.

Ela sorriu de leve. Era bem fácil Syaoran se irritar. Desligou o fogo e foi até ele, parando a sua frente. Segurou o rosto do namorado entre as mãos e se inclinou, beijando a testa dele de forma demorada.

Ele percebeu a aura dela aumentar e se misturar com a dele, sorriu de leve e fechou os olhos. Aquilo estava sendo mais eficaz que as aspirinas. Ela beijou um olho do namorado e depois o outro. Tocou de leve seus lábios nos dele e depois se afastou.

Syaoran abriu os olhos e sorriu para ela. 'Interessante.'

'Sente-se melhor?' Ela perguntou, tirando as mãos do rosto dele e sorrindo ao vê-lo confirmar com a cabeça.

Sakura estava se afastando quando Li a segurou e a puxou para sentar no colo dele. 'Acho melhor você ficar perto de mim.' Falou, beijando o rosto da namorada. 'Obrigado.'

'Preciso fazer a janta. Não está com fome?'

Ele suspirou. 'Aquele zumbido estava me enlouquecendo tanto que nem fome eu sentia.'

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados dele. 'Vai ficar tudo bem agora.'

'Eu espero que sim.'

* * *

Smith tinha no rosto um grande hematoma. Caiu de novo no chão e foi levantado pelo colarinho.

'Vou falar mais uma vez, bruxo. Mande-me de volta!' Ele falou com a voz ameaçadora. 'E faça este zumbido parar!'

Leon e Marion estavam ainda desmaiados no chão perto do lago. Fox estava assustado demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Smith se aproximara do homem já lhe falando que deveria matar um demônio, mas não conseguiu nem terminar a primeira ordem e recebeu um golpe dele sem piedade.

'Não tem como mandá-lo de volta enquanto não destruir Syaoran Li.' Smith falou.

O homem franziu a testa. 'Não sei quem é este. Meu problema é com você, bruxo. Eu estava no meio de uma batalha! Você não devia ter me tirado de lá!' Ele falou com raiva.

'Não posso!' Smith manteve a história. 'Apenas depois que você matar o demônio que ameaça nosso universo.'

'Seu idiota! Estava lutando contra dezenas deles! Você, bruxo, não consegue defender o seu universo de um, apenas um, demônio?!' Falou, jogando novamente o homem contra a parede de pedra e olhando em volta.

Inferno! Não deveria estar ali! Cravou os olhos no humano sem poderes que olhava para tudo assustado. Caminhou até ele e o viu arregalar os olhos, morrendo de medo.

'Você! Diga-me o que está acontecendo. Por que estou aqui?' Perguntou e levou uma mão para a cabeça incomodado com aquele maldito zumbido. 'Droga!' Falou novamente.

Smith levantou-se e limpou o sangue que escorria no canto da sua boca. 'Ele não tem poderes, ele apenas descobriu a maneira de usar a chave e abrir o portal que o trouxe para cá.'

O homem voltou-se para Smith novamente. 'Então abram novamente o tal portal para que eu possa voltar.' Ordenou.

'Já falei que não há como. Apenas depois que o demônio que está livre em nosso universo for destruído será possível reabrir o portal.'

O homem fechou os olhos, tinha vontade de matar aquele bruxo desgraçado. Precisava voltar logo para o seu universo, precisavam dele. Ela precisava dele. Não poderia deixá-la sozinha agora.

'E onde está este demônio?'

'Japão.' Smith respondeu.

'Não sou deste lugar, idiota. Não tenho a menor ideia de onde fica isso.'

'Eu o levarei até ele.'

O homem fitou os dois jovens e caminhou até eles. Bateu de leve no rosto do rapaz, fazendo-o acordar. Leon abriu os olhos e arregalou-os assustado. 'Você está bem garoto?'

Leon respondeu que sim com a cabeça, assustado demais para falar qualquer coisa.

'Não deveria andar com este tipo de gente. E esta garota…' Falou, fazendo um gesto em direção a ela. 'Não tem energia boa.' Alertou-o, levantando-se.

Leon tremia da cabeça aos pés enquanto fitava o homem a sua frente que novamente encarou Smith.

'Vamos agora. Tenho pressa.'

'Podemos ir…' Ele começou a falar.

'Agora.' Interrompeu-o, caminhando até ele e parou na frente de Smith. 'Ou eu o esmurrarei até você conseguir abrir um portal, nem que seja depois de morto.'

Smith concordou com a cabeça. 'Vamos, então.'

Leon ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. 'Q-quem é você?' Perguntou, encarando o desconhecido.

O homem voltou-se para ele. 'Meu nome é Logan Väktare. Sou um caçador de gente igual a este aqui e aquela ali.' Falou apontando para Smith e Marion. 'E você, garoto, comece a andar com gente de melhor qualidade ou vai acabar igual a ele. Sua energia ainda não foi corrompida.'

'Do que está falando?' Mostrava-se ainda assustado.

'Não tenho tempo.' Olhou para Smith. 'Vamos.' Falou, pegando Marion, que ainda estava desacordada, e caminhando em direção a saída da caverna. Olhou para trás e foi logo acompanhado pelos outros três.

'Inferno de zumbido.' Ainda esbravejou, irritado, voltando a caminhar.

* * *

Tomoyo caminhava em silêncio ao lado de Kurogane. Eles estavam voltando de uma sessão de cinema. O rapaz tinha insistido para a morena aceitar o convite. Ele sentia que sua princesa andava mais pensativa e calada que o normal.

Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos caminhando devagar, olhou para frente, observando a entrada da irmandade Kαβ cada vez mais próxima. Soltou um suspiro, sem querer. Estava cansado. Syaoran tinha lhe dado uma surra pela manhã. Estava começando a se arrepender de ter pedido ao amigo para treinarem juntos. Syaoran era mais baixo que ele, mas, que droga, ele era bem rápido e forte. E o pior era saber que o amigo estava pegando leve com ele.

'Está tudo bem?' Tomoyo perguntou com o tom preocupado ao ouvir o suspiro dele. Parou de caminhar, fitando o rapaz.

'Hã…' Kurogane fora pego de surpresa. 'Estou.' Respondeu. 'Um pouco cansado apenas.'

'Muitas provas?'

'Também.' Falou, dando de ombros.

'Você está bem perto de se formar.' Ela comentou. 'Já pensou onde vai estagiar?'

Ele deu de ombros novamente, voltando a caminhar. 'Estou vendo isso.'

Tomoyo franziu a testa, observando-o; era impressão dela ou o rapaz andava calado demais? Kurogane normalmente não era assim. Estava sentindo falta da voz dele.

'O que está realmente acontecendo? Você não está bem.' Ela falou segurando o braço dele e obrigando-o a parar de caminhar.

'Está tudo bem, princesa.' Ele respondeu, tentando sorrir.

Ela, involuntariamente, sorriu ao ouvi-lo chamá-la de princesa pela primeira vez naquela noite. Porém fechou o sorriso, ele não a engambelaria. 'Não está. Eu o conheço, Yuo.'

Ele respirou fundo novamente. 'Estou apenas cansado. Dolorido. Preocupado.'

'Cansado e dolorido até entendo.' Ela falou, olhando-o séria. 'Por que está preocupado?'

Kurogane a fitou. Como falar que estava preocupado por causa dela? Não era idiota para não perceber que, de um jeito ou de outro, aquele cabeludo mexia com ela.

Era verdade que adorava a companhia dela. Ela era inteligente, espirituosa, delicada, linda… Mas talvez eles ficassem mesmo apenas no plano da amizade. Talvez fosse melhor aceitar os fatos. Ele era cabeça dura, sabia disso. Insistia no que queria até o máximo, mas quando o assunto era sentimentos, nem a melhor das argumentações e a melhor das intenções eram suficientes.

 _ **Hiding from the blue in your eyes**_

 _(Me escondendo do azul em seus olhos)_

 _ **I never told you that**_

 _(Eu nunca disse)_

 _ **I don't need a reason to be**_

 _(Que eu não preciso uma razão para estar)_

 _ **In love with the smile on your face**_

 _(Apaixonado com o sorriso em seu rosto)_

 _ **Guess I just want you around**_

 _(Acho que eu só quero você por perto)_

 _ **To keep my feet on the ground**_

 _(Para manter meus pés no chão)_

Desviou os olhos dela. 'Acho que vou pegar um estágio em Tókio.'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, sentindo o peito fisgar. 'T-Tókio? Mas você ainda não terminou as matérias.'

'Dá para aparecer aqui só nas provas. Eu me garanto.' Ele falou.

'É arriscado.' Ela ainda rebateu.

Ele meneou a cabeça. 'Pode ser, mas eu já ponderei os riscos. Vai ser o melhor.'

'Melhor para quem?' Ela perguntou, fitando-o e reparou que ele não a encarava.

'Para nós dois.' Respondeu, por fim.

'Hum…' Ela murmurou. Estava chateada com ele. 'Então você já decidiu.'

'Acho que sim.'

'Acha?!' Ela elevou o tom de voz sem querer.

 _ **And I say**_

 _(E eu pergunto)_

 _ **Why can't you tell me**_

 _(Por que você não pode me dizer)_

 _ **What is the reason?**_

 _(Qual é a razão?)_

 _ **Tell me what is on your mind**_

 _(Me diga o que está em sua mente)_

 _ **I'll try not to be uptight**_

 _(Vou tentar não ser tenso,)_

 _ **But I need to know now**_

 _(Mas eu preciso saber agora)_

 _ **Tell me what is on your mind**_

 _(Me diga o que está em sua mente)_

Fechou os olhos e tentou se controlar. Ele estava blefando. Ela o conhecia, mas só a ameaça de se afastar daquela maneira já a deixou irritada.

Abriu os olhos e o fitou novamente. 'Você está fazendo isso de propósito, não é?'

Kurogane franziu a testa. 'De propósito…' Repetiu. 'Por que eu faria isso?'

'Oras, Yuo! Não sou boba.'

'Sei que não é.' Ele respondeu.

'Então por que resolveu, agora, afastar-se desta maneira?'

 _ **Is it something we've got to mend?**_

 _(É algo que temos que consertar?)_

 _ **Or should we do it over again**_

 _(Ou será que devemos fazer tudo de novo)_

 _ **Do you need some more time**_

 _(Você precisa de mais tempo para_

 _ **To learn how to love in return**_

 _(Aprender a amar em retorno)_

 _ **If only you gave me a sign**_

 _(Se você somente me desse um sinal)_

 _ **Then I'd know I'll be fine**_

 _(Então, saberia que vou ficar bem)_

Ele a fitou por alguns momentos, em silêncio. Gostava muito dela. Seria bem penoso afastar-se, mas não dava mais para ele continuar naquela situação. E também não queria forçá-la a tomar alguma decisão. Ponderou que, ao afastar-se, ela estaria livre para decidir o melhor para si. Só esperava que o cabeludo também resolvesse sua situação com a mulher dele. Tomoyo não merecia ser colocada na posição de amante.

'Responde!' Tomoyo quase gritou com ele, sabia que estava nervosa. Mas que diabos deu nele agora?

'Para deixar você livre.' Respondeu com sinceridade. Não gostava de mentir. 'E nem me pergunte "livre para quê", pois sei que é inteligente o suficiente para entender o que eu estou dizendo.' Completou, encarando-a.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele desviou os seus dos dela e fitou o edifício da irmandade. 'Acho que é melhor a gente se despedir aqui.'

 _ **And I say**_

 _(E eu pergunto)_

 _ **Why can't you tell me**_

 _(Por que você não pode me dizer)_

 _ **What is the reason**_

 _(Qual é a razão?)_

 _ **Tell me what is on your mind**_

 _(Me diga o que está em sua mente)_

 _ **I'll try not to be uptight**_

 _(Vou tentar não ser tenso,)_

 _ **But I need to know now**_

 _(Mas eu preciso saber agora)_

 _ **Tell me what is on your mind**_

 _(Me diga o que está em sua mente)_

Tomoyo respirou fundo. Estava terrivelmente irritada. Kurogane a tinha tirado de sua zona de conforto. Ele estava sempre ao seu lado e ela sabia que poderia contar com ele em todos os momentos. Sentia-se perdida com seus pensamentos e evitava analisar o que sentia, mas ele era sempre como um porto seguro para ela.

Ela sabia que, se estivesse triste, bastava ligar para ele e encontrá-lo, nem que fosse apenas para dar uma volta pelo campus, e ela se sentiria melhor. Agora, ele simplesmente falava que partiria. Tinha vontade de socá-lo. Pela primeira vez na vida tinha vontade verdadeira de socar alguém. Fechou os punhos.

'Eu não quero que você vá.' Ela falou, encarando o chão.

'Vai ser o melhor. Acredite em mim.' Ele respondeu.

'Você não está entendendo.' Ela o encarou novamente. 'Eu não quero que você se afaste de mim.'

 _ **Don't be afraid, it's never too late**_

 _(Não tenha medo, nunca é tarde demais)_

 _ **Can't bare to see you hesitate**_

 _(Não suporto vê-lo hesitar)_

Ele respirou fundo. 'Você não sabe o que quer direito, Princesa. Você precisa descobrir o que quer. O que sente...'

Tomoyo comprimiu os lábios e apertou as mãos. Sentia um incômodo tão grande no peito que parecia que o coração estava sendo espremido de forma terrível. Ela gostava dele, o rapaz bobo acabou entrando na sua vida de tal maneira que agora não conseguia mais se ver sem ele. Não era tonta como Sakura. Estava confusa, sim. Mas também sabia o que queria, e queria estar com ele.

'Eu gosto de você, Yuo.' Ela falou e sentiu os olhos arderem. 'Não quero que você se afaste de mim.'

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Eu também gosto de você, Princesa. Mas gostamos de maneiras diferentes.'

 _ **It's a matter of time before you'll be mine**_

 _(É uma questão de tempo até você ser minha)_

 _ **But until that day I won't cross the line**_

 _(Mas até esse dia eu não vou cruzar a linha)_

 _ **Then life will be so much better**_

 _(Então a vida será muito melhor )_

 _ **For you and me**_

 _(Para você e eu)_

 _ **Just let us be**_

 _(Vamos deixar rolar)_

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não. Gostamos da mesma maneira.' Ela falou, encarando-o e o viu abrindo um sorriso. 'Você só precisa ter paciência comigo. Você é meu primeiro namorado, Yuo.'

Agora foi a vez dele arregalar os olhos surpreso. 'Namorado?' Ele a viu corar e abaixar os olhos. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Fui promovido, finalmente?'

Tomoyo gargalhou com o comentário do rapaz. 'Você é impossível.' Soltou.

 _ **And I say**_

 _(E eu pergunto)_

 _ **Why can't you tell me**_

 _(Por que você não pode me dizer)_

 _ **What is the reason**_

 _(Qual é a razão?)_

 _ **Tell me what is on your mind**_

 _(Me diga o que está em sua mente)_

 _ **I'll try not to be uptight**_

 _(Vou tentar não ser tenso,)_

 _ **But I need to know now**_

 _(Mas eu preciso saber agora)_

 _ **Tell me what is on your mind**_

 _(Me diga o que está em sua mente)_

Ele se aproximou dela e a segurou pela cintura. Ela levantou o rosto, fitando-o ainda rindo. Ele inclinou-se e finalmente beijou os lábios rosados que tanto o fascinavam. Tomoyo levantou os braços, enlaçando o pescoço do rapaz e entreabrindo os lábios para ele aprofundar o beijo enquanto a apertava contra o corpo.

Novamente Tomoyo sentiu borboletas baterem suas asinhas no estômago, enquanto sentia os lábios quentes do rapaz contra os seus, as línguas se encontrando e as mãos nas suas costas, apertando-a contra o corpo dele.

Afastaram-se por falta de fôlego, mas ele ainda a tinha em seus braços. 'Por favor… Não vá.' Ela pediu.

Kurogane sorriu. 'Eu não vou.' Ele respondeu e a viu abrir novamente o sorriso.

 _ **Tell me what is on your mind**_

 _(Me diga o que está em sua mente)_

 **Continua.**

* * *

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_

 _Marion Phauna é personagem do anime Shaman King, que fazia parte dos seguidores de Hao Asakura, o antagonista da história._

 _ **Música do capítulo: What's the Reason?**_ _(Qual é a razão?), por Anneke van Giersbergen (feat. Niels Geusebroek)_

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _Ameaças com relação a Tomoyo e Kurogane: favor, endereçá-las a Yoru Hiiragizawa. Sem mais a comentar sobre isso._

 _E, finalmente, o Logan apareceu gente! Eu falei que ele apareceria! E entrou em grande estilo! Como ele é um personagem que antes apareceu na versão original de Feiticeiros gostaria apenas de pedir para os leitores da outra versão não se prenderem ao outro Logan, okay?_

 _E o que será que realmente a Kaho viu no lago da Lua? Para ser o título deste capítulo acho que vocês devem deduzir que é importante! Aguardem… a confusão pesada logo começará. Já estamos dando pistas!_

 _É isso… mais um capítulo atualizado. Como devem ter percebido a Yoru anda fazendo uma trilha sonora para a história. Então para quem tem interesse em ouvir as músicas, elas estão todas na pasta no spotify_ _https(:/) user/22rlnulqqvg674k2ys6fjo35y/playlist/7k4ae3qiQIE2y8l0Mv4Nv4_

 _Como sempre, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história. Estamos postando ela também no Nyah!_

 _Beijos_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Isso mesmo, ameaças e reclamações quanto a Tomoyo e Kurogane, favor, mandar em minha direção, vou encaminhá-las ao limbo. Eu fiz, mesmo, lobby para que eles ficassem juntos e estou mais que satisfeita porque a Kath aceitou minha sugestão. Não me entendam mal, eu ADORO Eriol e Tomoyo, mas desta vez, o Kurogane venceu a reencarnação de Clow. Por quê? Porque o Eriol é um homem casado! CASADO, gente! E enquanto ele fica todo indeciso, sem saber o que sente pela esposa e por Tomoyo, Kurogane está aí, amando a Tomoyo como ela merece ser amada. Então... é isso aí!_

 _E, uau! O Logan entrou na história causando… Ele é ainda mais impaciente que o Syaoran, mas admito que adorei ver o Smith apanhando. E, aparentemente, tanto ele quanto o Syaoran estão ouvindo um zumbido constante. O que será que isso significa?_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Que final de capítulo mais que mega fofo. Eu gosto do Kurogane, sempre gostei do personagem de Tsubasa, apesar desse não ser exatamente aquele, ele é uma graça, e persistente… Tô na torcida._

 _O Smith poderia ter apanhado mais… Mas prevejo coisinhas más para ele no futuro. Quero ler mais sobre esse guardião._

 _Curiosa…._

 _bjs_


	32. Guardião versus Guardião

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Guardião versus Guardião**

Eriol estava no escritório da casa que havia comprado em Tomoeda. Não era tão grande quanto a mansão de Londres, mas ponderou que seria melhor ter um porto seguro na cidade japonesa do que sempre ficar em hotéis. Estava lendo um livro qualquer para passar o tempo, na verdade para se distrair. Sentia-se ansioso por algum motivo desconhecido. O dom da intuição, às vezes, era uma cruz. Sabia que algo estava errado, sentia a ansiedade, mas, no entanto, não conseguia desvendar o porquê.

Ouviu batidas de leve na porta e pediu que entrassem, logo o rosto sereno da esposa apareceu. Sorriu de leve.

'Olá.' Ela o cumprimentou, aproximando-se dele. 'Parece cansado.' Comentou observando o rosto do esposo.

Eriol deixou de lado a leitura. 'Estou.' Não mentiu. 'Também estou preocupado. Sinto-me ansioso.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sabia que ele tinha motivos para estar realmente assim.

'Como foi sua visita ao templo?' Ele perguntou.

Kaho respirou fundo. 'Foi interessante.' Ela começou e o observou franzir a testa, voltando sua atenção toda para ela. 'Vi algo que ainda não consegui desvendar no Lago da Lua. Preciso de sua ajuda.' Falou de forma suave e o viu assentir com a cabeça.

'Sobre Sakura e Li?' Ele perguntou.

'Talvez sobre todos nós.' Kaho respondeu e reparou no semblante mais sério do marido. 'Vi uma grande batalha entre demônios de humanos.'

'No futuro?'

Ela balançou a cabeça negando. 'Acho que não. Isso é o que me intriga.'

'Seria uma imagem que mostrasse algo de maneira figurada?' Ele ponderou.

'Não sei.' Kaho respondeu com sinceridade. 'E depois vi um homem. Um guardião.'

'Li?'

'Não. Era outro guardião.'

Eriol respirou fundo e se encostou na poltrona, apoiando os cotovelos nos braços. 'Outro guardião…' Repetiu com os olhos inquietos. 'Seria possível?'

'Difícil responder. Li, mesmo com uma natureza diferente, ainda continua sendo o guardião. Ele e Sakura parecem ligados acima desta questão, no entanto.'

Eriol franziu a testa novamente. 'Talvez… Realmente, não entendo aqueles dois.' Falou, balançando a cabeça de leve.

Ficaram por um tempo em silêncio. Eriol sorriu de leve. 'Realmente, Clow não tinha todas as respostas.'

Kaho observou o marido. 'Ninguém tem todas as respostas, Eriol.'

'Acho que tem razão.' A voz dele era chateada.

Kaho suspirou. 'Acredito que este homem que eu vi vem como um mensageiro para que possamos entender o que está realmente acontecendo.'

'Pode ser.'

'Conversei com minha mãe alguns dias atrás. Smith está aprontando alguma coisa. Acho que precisamos ficar atentos.'

'Ele é um rato.'

Ela concordou. 'Mas os ratos transmitem muitas doenças perigosas. Principalmente, quando não estão isolados, mas fazem parte de uma ninhada. Ele tem aliados.'

'O Vaticano se posicionou a seu favor.' Eriol lembrou e Kaho confirmou.

'Ele está tentando atrair aliados detentores de magia que não foram aceitos pelo Círculo. Isso é perigoso.'

'Você acha que sua visão seria uma guerra entre detentores de magia e humanos?'

Ela balançou a cabeça, negando. 'Não. Era algo diretamente ligado ao mundo das trevas.

'Podemos conversar com Li e Sakura sobre isso essa semana. Li esteve lá, talvez possa nos ajudar a entender.'

'Talvez.' Ela sussurrou. 'Acho que eles vão passar por muitos desafios ainda.'

'Por que acha isso, Kaho?' Eriol perguntou, levantando-se. Contornou a mesa e parou em frente a esposa. Tinha percebido que ela tinha o rosto triste.

Kaho abaixou os olhos. 'Acho que tudo, no final, realmente está já planejado por algo além da nossa compreensão, Eriol. Da compreensão de Clow.'

'Eu sou Clow.' Ele falou sério.

Ela levantou o rosto e o fitou profundamente. 'Você realmente acha que é ele ou gostaria de ser?'

Eriol arregalou os olhos não entendendo a pergunta. 'C-como assim?'

Ela sorriu para ele docemente. 'O que eu vejo a minha frente é um homem com uma magia enorme e um senso de honra invejável. Uma pessoa fiel a seus amigos. Eu não sei se Clow era assim ou não.'

Ele abaixou a cabeça e a balançou de leve. Talvez ela estivesse certa; talvez o que Li tinha lhe dito fizesse sentido. Ele é quem sempre se permitia ser associado a Clow. Insegurança, talvez?

Sentiu quando a esposa segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e o levantou com carinho para que ele a fitasse novamente. 'Eu não me casei com Clow, Eriol. Eu me casei com um homem que está superando desafios a cada dia. Que está aprendendo a cada vitória e derrota. Clow já não faz mais parte deste mundo há muito tempo.'

Eriol sentiu um bolo se formar na garganta.

'Não se sinta a continuação dele. Você é muito mais que isso.' Ela concluiu, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu para ela, Kaho era especial. Ela o via como alguém independente da sua encarnação passada. Talvez ela fosse a única pessoa que conseguia vê-lo daquela maneira o tempo todo. Não era à toa que se sentia tão inseguro quanto a revelar suas fraquezas diante dela. Não poderia, simplesmente, atribuir os seus fracassos a Clow.

Deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se mais dela e segurando sua cintura. Abaixou o rosto e sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem até a sua nuca, provocando-lhe um arrepio gostoso. Beijou-a com ternura, pensando que ela tinha razão. Estava na hora de se libertar de Clow. Ela entreabriu os lábios para que aprofundassem o beijo. As mãos do rapaz estavam nas costas da sua esposa, apertando-a contra o seu corpo.

Ela era sua esposa. Ela era a esposa de Eriol Hiiraguizawa.

* * *

Sakura observava Syaoran conversando com Hyo Ling na sala. Estavam falando em mandarim e de forma bem animada. Ele parecia feliz. Sorriu de leve, observando isso. Syaoran não era de conversar muito com outras pessoas. Só tinha mesmo Kurogane e Eriol como amigos, mas com certa reserva. Também gostava muito de Yamazaki, com quem até hoje jogava futebol no clube, mas, como não tinha falado sobre magia com ele, alguns assuntos ficavam restritos à normalidade.

Teve vontade de rir do seu último pensamento. Restritos à normalidade. Eles realmente não eram um casal normal. Olhou de esguelha para Meilyn que estava ao seu lado arrumando a cozinha onde eles tinham acabado de jantar. A jovem chinesa estava tensa. Tinha quase quebrado dois copos e três pratos ao deixá-los cair na pia.

'Tā mā de!' Meilyn soltou irritada.

'Meilyn… Vai lá conversar com eles, eu termino isso aqui.' Sakura falou, sorrindo.

'Não!' Ela respondeu com o tom alto. Respirou fundo e tentou relaxar. 'Melhor eu ficar aqui.' Completou e franziu a testa, observando o sorriso de Sakura. 'O que foi?'

'Você está nervosa.'

'Claro que não!' Respondeu, sentindo-se ofendida pelo comentário. Quase que outro prato caía na pia. Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha ainda a observando. 'Está bem. Um pouco.'

'É normal.' A ruiva falou guardando as louças nos armários. Ouviu os dois homens e voltou-se para eles. 'Eles estão falando muito rápido. Não consigo entender direito o que estão falando.' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Gostaria de conseguir entender melhor. Estou curiosa para saber do que eles tanto riem.'

Meilyn olhou para ela e ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Está tendo aulas de mandarim?'

Sakura deu de ombros. 'Syaoran tem me ensinado… Aos poucos. Às vezes, praticamos.'

'Praticam quando? Nunca os vi falando em mandarim?' Meilyn rebateu, estreitando os olhos nela.

Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve, sentindo o rosto corar. 'Hum... Fico sem jeito de praticar com pessoas fluentes como você. Ainda estou aprendendo.' Ela falou rapidamente. Mordeu os lábios e sabia que Meilyn ainda a olhava desconfiada. Conhecia a amiga. 'Hã… O que eles estão falando?'

Meilyn sorriu de lado e balançou a cabeça. 'Estão falando sobre campeonato de lutas, as empresas Li e os anciões babacas.' Ela respondeu para a amiga. 'Eles estão falando alguns palavrões também… Acho que Xiao Lang não deve ter ensinado isso para você ainda, ou já?'

Sakura olhou de esguelha para a amiga, encabulada. 'Hum… Você acabou de falar "droga" não foi?'

Meilyn gargalhou. 'Isso não vale. Ele fala isso o tempo todo.'

Sakura balançou a cabeça. 'Syaoran sente falta de conversar em mandarim. Eu sei que, no fundo, sente falta de muitas coisas da China.'

'Ele sentia muito mais falta era de você.' Meilyn falou, fazendo Sakura virar-se para a amiga e sorrir.

Os dois rapazes gargalharam novamente, fazendo as duas voltarem-se para eles.

'Eles ficaram bem próximos agora…' Meilyn comentou.

'Não eram muito, não é?'

A chinesa balançou a cabeça negando. 'Hyo Ling vivia implicando com Xiao Lang antes.'

'Isso porque, pelo que Syaoran me falou, Hyo Ling tinha ciúmes de você.' Sakura respondeu, pegando a amiga de surpresa.

'E o que mais que Xiao Lang contou para você?' A chinesa falou, encarando a amiga com os olhos semicerrados.

'Oras… Ele me conta tudo. Por que ele me esconderia isso?' Sakura falou, dando de ombros.

'Hum…' Meilyn murmurou, incomodada.

'E ele me contou que Hyo Ling é apaixonado por você desde que eram crianças.'

'Hum…'

'Acho que como, agora, ele já sabe que você gosta dele, não tem mais porque ele ter ciúmes, não é?' Sakura falou, sorrindo.

Meilyn desviou os olhos da amiga.

'E ele ainda gosta muito de você.' A ruiva completou. 'Quando duas pessoas se gostam desta maneira, devem ficar juntas. Hum… Acho que você me falou isso quando tínhamos 12 anos, não foi?' Sakura perguntou, sorrindo docemente para a amiga.

'Do que você está falando?' Meilyn perguntou.

'A princesa tonta do Festival do Cravo.'

'Ah!' Ela exclamou, lembrando-se. Sorriu de leve. 'Isso foi coisa de criança.'

'Acho que não. Ainda bem que a princesa tonta conseguiu falar seus sentimentos para o príncipe e eles estão juntos hoje.' Sakura rebateu, fazendo Meilyn fitá-la novamente. 'E isso não é bem o roteiro que a Naoko escreveu.' Ela completou, sabendo que a amiga entenderia.

Meilyn respirou fundo. 'As coisas são mais complicadas, Sakura.'

A ruiva soltou uma risadinha. 'Complicadas? Meilyn… Você precisa rever seus conceitos.'

'Você hoje está por demais petulante, como Xiao Lang… Ou como o Kurogane… Como os dois!' Falou irritada.

Sakura fechou o armário onde guardou a última peça de louça e parou em frente a amiga, encarando-a nos olhos. 'Syaoran morreu, Meilyn. Eu quase enlouqueci. Eu morri e nem sei como consegui voltar. Você realmente vai deixar um bando de velhos babacas separá-la do homem que ama? Não seja você tonta agora.'

'Hei! Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga Sakura?!' Meilyn perguntou, olhando-a assustada.

Sakura sorriu. 'Eu cresci, Meilyn.' Respondeu simplesmente. 'A gente aprende, não é?'

A chinesa abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-os arderem. Ela estava certa.

Syaoran apareceu na entrada da cozinha. 'Hei, Sakura, Qual o nome daquele…' Parou de falar, olhando para a prima e depois para a namorada. 'Está tudo bem?'

'Tudo bem, Syaoran.' Sakura respondeu.

O rapaz ainda olhava para a prima, sabia que ela não estava bem. Queria que os primos se entendessem de uma vez. Gostava de Meilyn e queria que ela fosse feliz, e sabia que a garota gostava do primo que era louco por ela. Ficou realmente contente quando Hyo Ling ligou para ele, perguntando se poderiam se encontrar. Quando comentou com Sakura ela sugeriu um jantar com os dois casais, o que ele achou que seria uma ótima ideia.

'O que queria me perguntar?' Sakura perguntou

Ele desviou os olhos da prima para a namorada. 'Eu… Hum… Esqueci…' Falou batendo a mão de leve na testa. Ela sorriu. 'Ah, sim… Qual o nome daquele chá que você me deu para melhorar a dor de cabeça?'

Ela aumentou o sorriso. 'Foi chá verde.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Não era só chá verde, tinha alguma coisa ali. Ele melhorou aquele zunido infernal do meu ouvido.' Falou, apontando para a cabeça.

Ela caminhou até ele e beijou o rosto do namorado. 'Tinha o meu amor por você.' Sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

Syaoran sorriu e fitou a namorada. 'Hum…' Ele murmurou. 'Acho que não posso indicar isso para o Hyo Ling.'

Sakura observou sobre o ombro direito Meilyn que ainda estava parada como uma tonta na cozinha e depois voltou-se para o namorado. 'Por que não?'

O rapaz suspirou um pouco desanimado, olhando para a prima. 'Os Li são realmente muito cabeças duras.' Soltou sem querer.

Sakura gargalhou, chamando a atenção de Meilyn que estava se remoendo em seus pensamentos. 'O que foi? Por que está rindo?' Perguntou, irritada.

A ruiva tentou se controlar, balançando as mãos a frente. 'Nada não. Syaoran acabou de fazer a descoberta do ano! Não! Do milênio!' Falou ainda sem conseguir se aguentar.

Meilyn olhou para o primo, questionando-o com o olhar. 'Besteira.' Ele falou, voltando para a sala e continuar a conversa com Hyo Ling.

As duas mulheres foram atrás. Já tinham finalizado a arrumação da cozinha. Sakura tinha feito um chá verde para eles tomarem enquanto conversavam na sala. A conversa passou para o japonês apesar de que algumas expressões eram inevitáveis que os chineses falassem em mandarim. A ruiva prestava atenção. Estava feliz em ver o namorado sentindo-se leve daquela maneira. Da última vez que os dois primos estiveram juntos, mal se encaravam.

Hyo Ling falava sobre as mudanças na economia da China e sobre a possibilidade de expansão dos negócios do Clã para territórios Japoneses e em outros países asiáticos. Perguntou se Syaoran realmente não tinha interesse em pelo menos estar a par de alguma destas questões do Clã. Syaoran queria se manter o mais afastado do Clã que pudesse agora. Torcia muito para que o primo conseguisse fazer as mudanças que tanto almejava. Estaria sempre disposto a conversar com Hyo Ling quando ele precisasse, mas não queria realmente nada vindo do Clã financeiramente.

Hyo Ling olhou para o primo e sorriu por vê-lo ao lado de Sakura no sofá. Os dois estavam próximos, com aquela cumplicidade que ele achava ao mesmo tempo serena e belíssima em um casal.

Syaoran perguntou sobre alguns primos e Hyo Ling e Meilyn respondiam, não estava curioso pela vida deles, mas estava tentando convencer Hyo Ling a começar a exigir que os outros membros do clã, detentores ou não de magia, começassem a ser mais ativos.

Sakura acompanhava o diálogo, não conhecia quem eram as pessoas e, por isso, mantinha-se quieta apenas tomando o chá enquanto os três conversavam e riam. Meilyn tinha relaxado da tensão inicial. Estava realmente se divertindo ao falar da vida dos outros da família.

'Então Liang se casou?!' Syaoran soltou surpreso. Pelo que se lembrava do primo, ele vivia falando que não se casaria nem sob tortura.

Meilyn confirmou. 'Sim. Casou no ano passado.'

'Ele continua um idiota ou pelo menos o casamento o amadureceu?' Syaoran perguntou.

Hyo Ling sorriu. 'O casamento sempre amadurece um homem, não é?'

'Acho que sim.' Syaoran respondeu antes de tomar um gole do chá.

Meilyn e Hyo Ling se entreolharam e sorriram um para outro pela primeira vez.

O rapaz voltou-se para o primo. 'Você acha?'

Syaoran deu de ombros. 'Acho que sim. Você deve saber melhor que eu.'

Hyo Ling sorriu de forma zombeira, olhando para o primo e depois seus olhos foram para Sakura que não comentava nada. Será que os dois ainda não tinham se dado conta de que eram casados? Será que Xiao Lang ainda era tão tapado assim?

Syaoran franziu a testa, observando o primo. 'O que foi?'

'Você acha mesmo que eu devo saber melhor do que você como é a vida de um homem casado, Xiao Lang? Realmente você é impossível.'

Meilyn rodou os olhos, conhecia muito bem o primo e a amiga para saber que eles ainda não tinham se dado conta disto. Era melhor ela ser direta. 'Vocês dois são o quê, então?' Perguntou olhando para o casal que se perguntava do que ela estava falando. 'Vocês dois estão morando juntos há meses. Ainda não se deram conta que, na prática, estão casados?'

Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa. Não tinha ainda visto a situação desta maneira. Syaoran ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, pois também não havia pensado nisso.

Os dois se fitaram de forma demorada e depois desviaram os olhos. Aquele era um novo ponto de vista. No máximo, sentiam-se como noivos, mas casados… Isso já era outra coisa.

Hyo Ling sorriu para eles, balançando a cabeça de leve. Desviou os olhos para Meilyn que também sorria, observando o casal de Feiticeiros encabulados. Meilyn fitou o ex-marido e sorriu para ele que retribuiu de forma serena e até saudosa.

* * *

Meilyn caminhava devagar em direção ao campus da Universidade. Hyo Ling estava ao seu lado. Estavam calados, apenas caminhando um ao lado do outro. A casa de Sakura e Syaoran era perto da universidade justamente para facilitar a vida dos dois jovens.

'Xiao Lang parece outra pessoa.' Hyo Ling comentou, sorrindo de leve. 'Acho que eu realmente agia como um idiota com ele.' Falou, recriminando-se por ser sempre tão arredio com o primo antes.

Meilyn suspirou. 'Xiao Lang nunca foi muito sociável.'

'Ele tinha os motivos dele, não é?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Acho que a melhor coisa que ele fez foi sair mesmo do Clã.'

Hyo Ling respirou fundo. 'Estou tentando mudar isso.' Ele falou. 'Está sendo bem complicado, mas realmente não tem como mudar uma tradição de milênios em um estalar de dedos.'

Meilyn concordou. 'Não mesmo.'

'Eu queria me desculpar.' Hyo Ling começou. 'Desde que eu assumi este cargo, eu sei que acabei negligenciando nosso casamento.'

A chinesa parou de caminhar. 'Não se desculpe, Hyo Ling. Você estava fazendo o melhor para todos.'

Hyo Ling deteve-se e fitou a jovem, sorrindo de forma triste. 'Mas não para a pessoa mais importante para mim.'

Ela sorriu. Era egoísmo, mas gostava de ouvir o quanto era importante para ele. 'Eu também deveria ter sido mais compreensiva. Era difícil esperar no quarto até tarde.' Falou, desviando os olhos dele. 'Eu acho que realmente sou uma pessoa bem ciumenta.'

Ouviu-o rindo. 'Não tanto quanto eu.' Hyo Ling completou.

'Somos dois cabeças duras, não é?'

Ele concordou. 'Somos.'

Ela sorriu. Tinha muitas saudades dele. Saudades da abraçá-lo, de beijá-lo, de fazer amor com ele. Saudades das conversas deles sobre as aspirações do rapaz em mudar as coisas. Saudades de quando treinavam juntos e ele a deixava ganhar apenas para que ela se sentisse poderosa. Saudades até mesmo das discussões por ciúmes. Por ciúmes de ambos.

Hyo Ling sempre tinha visto Xiao Lang como um fantasma entre ele e a esposa. Já Meilyn via vários fantasmas, inclusive de algumas primas que, depois do rapaz ter vencido Reyume naquela luta, começaram a cercá-lo. Quando ela descobriu que ele estava, inicialmente, comprometido com uma delas antes de tomar coragem e assumir seu amor por ela, Meilyn não conseguia nem ver a prima perto do marido. Sim, ela era ciumenta e possessiva. Nem tentava negar isso.

Só que, depois de tanto tempo tentando dar um herdeiro para ele, depois que descobriu ter dificuldades de engravidar, sentiu-se a menor da pessoas do mundo. Ela sempre se achou poderosa, forte, invencível, perfeita.

Aquilo tinha sido um golpe muito forte no seu ego. Não conseguiria suportar os olhares de reprovação da família por ser incapaz de cumprir a principal função feminina do Clã que era gerar herdeiros. Já ouvira insinuações das mulheres da família perguntando o porquê dela ainda não ter engravidado.

Pensando agora, com a cabeça fria, as cobranças nunca vieram do marido, ele nunca havia insinuado nada… As cobranças vinham dos outros. Ela apertou os punhos e desviou os olhos dele. 'Você realmente não se importa por eu não poder lhe dar filhos?'

O rapaz semicerrou os olhos nela, depois desviou os olhos dela e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Sabe… Eu nunca pensei que você realmente tivesse dúvidas quanto a isso.'

Ficaram em silêncio. Ele não a encarou mais, enquanto Meilyn ainda admirava o rapaz à sua frente. Sakura tinha razão, ela que estava sendo uma tonta.

Ele voltou a caminhar em direção ao Campus, sendo seguido pela jovem.

'Já decidiu se fará faculdade de Direito?' Ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu. 'Sim. Estou gostando bastante. As aulas são muito interessantes e há ótimas discussões.' Falou entusiasmada. 'Como você conseguiu conciliar as aulas com o treinamento?'

'Não foi muito fácil, mas eu também não era o mais cobrado. Fiz apenas por tradição.'

'Mesmo assim, deve ter sido bem difícil.'

Ele suspirou. 'Não tanto quanto está sendo agora.' Desabafou novamente.

A jovem ponderou que ele tinha razão.

'Por que você não faz a faculdade em Hong Kong?' Hyo Ling sugeriu.

'Você gostaria que eu a fizesse lá?' Meilyn perguntou, olhando-o de esguelha.

'Eu gostaria que você voltasse comigo.'

Ela sorriu. 'Eu poderia estudar?'

'Claro. Se isso a fará feliz. Por mim, poderia ter iniciado a faculdade antes.'

'O Clã nunca viu com bons olhos mulheres na faculdade, por isso nunca pensei nisso antes.'

'Estou tentando mudar isso… E…' Ele fez uma pausa sem parar de caminhar. 'Seria muito bom ter você ao meu lado para me apoiar.'

'Mesmo?' Ela perguntou e o viu confirmar com a cabeça.

Meilyn segurou o braço do rapaz, fazendo-o parar de caminhar e voltar-se para ela. 'Eu sei que fui uma cabeça dura… Precipitada… Tola…' Ela comprimiu os lábios de leve, estava nervosa. 'Desculpe-me. Eu deveria ter agido diferente.'

'Deveria, sim.' Ele confirmou.

'Mas estava tão desesperada em não decepcioná-lo que não sabia nem o que fazer.'

'Você me decepcionou quando não confiou em mim e no que sinto por você, Mei Ling.'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Fui uma tola, mesmo, não?'

'Foi.' Ele respondeu. 'Mas você sempre foi cabeça quente. E isso é o que eu gosto tanto em você.'

'Eu quero voltar para casa com você.' Ela respondeu.

'Tem certeza? As coisas não vão ser fáceis.'

'Eu sei. Mas não vou deixar mais um bando de idiotas e um monte de regras tolas me separarem de você.'

Ele sorriu de lado, reparando os olhos determinados da jovem. Ele era incrivelmente fascinado por eles.

Meilyn deu um passo, parando a frente do rapaz e levantando o rosto. 'Eu sinto muito a sua falta, Hyo Ling.'

O chinês não falou mais nada, pegou o rosto da jovem entre suas mãos e a beijou nos lábios como gostaria de fazer desde que a tinha visto. Meilyn se agarrou às roupas do esposo, entreabrindo os lábios e aprofundando o beijo. Como ela tinha saudades dos beijos dele. Como ela tinha saudades dele. Afastaram-se por falta de fôlego.

'Quero você, Hyo Ling.' Ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele. 'Agora.'

O rapaz sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna. Fitou-a novamente de forma profunda antes de pegá-la pela mão, puxando-a em direção ao hotel em que estava hospedado. Também estava com saudades demais da esposa.

* * *

Syaoran saía da faculdade com o passo apressado. Aquele maldito zunido tinha voltado e parecia mais alto. Colocou uma mão no rosto, comprimindo a fronte esquerda.

'Merda.' Soltou irritado. Balançou a cabeça. Queria só ir para casa e entrar novamente na ducha gelada até que a namorada chegasse para ajudá-lo a controlar aquilo. Estava tentando não atrapalhar os estudos de Sakura. Ela precisava passar nas matérias. Eles tinham prometido isso para Touya.

Estava atravessando o parque quando sentiu uma presença diferente. Parou e levantou o rosto, semicerrando os olhos, tentando identificar o detentor da magia que se aproximava devagar. Cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. A presença era muito parecida com... Mas não poderia ser.

Observou o vulto de um homem se aproximando envolto a uma aura esverdeada. Não o conhecia, nunca o tinha visto na vida. O zunido ficou mais alto, fazendo-o trincar os dentes novamente.

O homem parou a poucos metros dele, encarando-o. 'Humph…' Ele murmurou. 'Você tem a aparência de um moleque.'

Syaoran reparou que o homem levou uma mão até a cabeça, soltando um palavrão. Também parecia estar incomodado com alguma coisa. Encararam-se novamente, ambos tentando ignorar o zumbido que os incomodavam.

'Apesar da aparência, sua aura não me engana. Você é mesmo um ser das trevas. Não deveria estar aqui.' Logan falou.

'Isso não lhe interessa.'

'Interessa, desde que me chamaram para proteger este universo de você.'

'Proteger?' Li perguntou, franzindo a testa.

'Humph…' Logan soltou novamente.

Não gostava de conversar com suas presas, mas não podia negar que a aparência do tal demônio terrível, descrito por aquele idiota que o sequestrara fora bem decepcionante. No entanto, sabia que havia vários demônios que vestiam peles de cordeiro. Olhou o rapaz com atenção, ele tinha uma presença muito, muito forte. Estava, de alguma maneira, controlada e isso o tornava, até certo ponto, mais perigoso.

'Melhor a gente terminar logo com isso. Preciso voltar para casa.' Falou, expandindo sua energia; duas espadas mágicas apareceram, uma em cada mão.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos, largou a mochila no chão e deu um salto para trás, evitando ser atingido pelo súbito ataque do homem. Assim que pousou no chão, teve que desviar novamente das lâminas afiadas que tentavam atingi-lo de qualquer maneira. O cara queria briga, então teria briga.

Fechou os olhos só por um instante, levando a mão à frente do rosto e materializando sua espada.

 _ **Suffocate everything**_

 _(Sufocam tudo)_

 _ **They complicate everything**_

 _(Eles complicam tudo)_

 _ **They seal your fate everyday**_

 _(Eles selam o seu destino todos os dias)_

 _ **But you can't believe it**_

 _(Mas você não pode acreditar)_

Logan realizou um arco horizontal com uma das espadas e Li se abaixou; a lâmina passou a centímetros da sua cabeça. O homem mudou seu pé de apoio e alterou a direção do ataque, tentando golpeá-lo com ambas as espadas agora, mas o chinês se defendeu, fazendo as três armas se chocarem com fúria. Encararam-se por alguns segundos. Logan lançou um ataque em direção às pernas de Li com a espada que estava na sua mão esquerda, sem efeito, pois o rapaz deu um passo para trás esquivando-se.

Aquele movimento permitiu que Logan o atingisse com o punho da arma e lhe rendeu um corte no canto da boca. Syaoran sorriu de lado. O cara era bom.

 _ **Take yourself far away from nothingness**_

 _(Afaste-se do nada)_

 _ **A million miles from emptiness**_

 _(Um milhão de milhas de vazio)_

Sem dar trégua, Logan tentou atingi-lo com as duas lâminas afiadas e as espadas, mais uma vez, chocaram-se quando Li se defendeu.

O chinês se esquivava como podia dos ataques furiosos e sequenciais. Syaoran subiu em um hidrante, pegando impulso, e pulou por cima do inimigo com uma cambalhota, desviando das espadas que cortavam o ar de forma mortal. Assim que pousou no chão, decidiu sair da defensiva, com um ataque na altura do ombro do adversário.

Logan se defendeu com a espada direita e, em sequência, usou a esquerda para bloquear um golpe na altura da cintura que Li tentou lhe desferir. Era a vez de Syaoran golpeá-lo com fúria, obrigando-o a se defender com as suas duas espadas e recuando para bloquear das estocadas de Li.

 _ **Suffocate everything**_

 _(Sufocam tudo)_

 _ **They complicate everything**_

 _(Eles complicam tudo)_

 _ **They seal your fate everyday**_

 _(Eles selam o seu destino todos os dias)_

 _ **But you can't believe it**_

 _(Mas você não pode acreditar)_

Syaoran tentou, novamente, golpeá-lo na altura do abdômen pela esquerda e foi, como havia previsto, bloqueado pela espada direita. Girou o corpo pela direita do adversário, tentando atingi-lo nas costas, mas Logan bloqueou o ataque cruzando suas espadas por trás. Afastaram-se e encararam-se novamente.

 _ **Take yourself far away from nothingness**_

 _(Afaste-se do nada)_

 _ **A million miles from emptiness**_

 _(Um milhão de milhas de vazio)_

'Lobo em pele de cordeiro.' Logan soltou, observando Li.

'Você não é nada mal.'

 _ **Remember the days of the innocence**_

 _(Lembre dos dias da inocência)_

 _ **Before it came in waves**_

 _(Antes da sua entrada em ondas)_

'Humph.' Ele resmungou novamente. Antes de avançar ao encontro do garoto, girava os braços com as armas em punho, cortando o ar com as lâminas paralelas uma a outra na transversal, obrigando Li a se esquivar para trás. Aproveitou o movimento do rapaz e cruzou as espadas em xis, tentando cortar-lhe o pescoço.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos e inclinou o corpo, evitando ser decapitado. Li empunhou sua arma com mais firmeza e atingiu a espada esquerda do homem com mais energia, quase fazendo com que Logan a soltasse. Desviou do ataque da espada direita, atingindo o braço do homem com um chute e o peito com o cotovelo.

 _ **Remember the trust it was blown away**_

 _(Lembre da confiança que fiquei impressionado)_

 _ **Into oblivion**_

 _(No esquecimento)_

Logan deu dois passos para trás com a força do golpe, trincou os dentes. Correu novamente ao encontro do rapaz, tentando golpeá-lo de forma violenta e fazendo com que Li desse alguns passos para trás até bater as costas numa árvore do parque. Sem perder tempo, o caçador jogou uma espada para atingir a cabeça do rapaz que desviou no último segundo. A arma cravou sua lâmina na madeira. Sem dar tempo para Li, e apenas com uma espada, Logan foi com tudo para cima dele.

 _ **Remember love**_

 _(Lembre-se do amor)_

Syaoran se defendeu do golpe da lâmina e, quando Logan tentou atingi-lo com um chute alto, defendeu-se com o braço. Começaram a trocar socos e chutes entre os golpes de espadas. Cada um tentando acertar o outro quando este abria a guarda.

 _ **Remember hate**_

 _(Lembre-se do ódio)_

Logan tentou acertar Li com a espada, mas o chinês segurou-lhe o braço e, virando-se de costas, jogou-o longe. O caçador fez um rolamento, evitando cair de forma desajeitada, e levantou o rosto, observando o rapaz que, sem dar chance, partiu para cima dele, tentando golpeá-lo. Teve que se defender de duas estocadas com a espada e pulou para trás conseguindo, finalmente, ficar em pé.

 _ **Remember everything they said**_

 _(Lembre-se de tudo o que disseram)_

 _ **Just to break you again**_

 _(Apenas para quebrar de novo)_

Encararam-se novamente. Syaoran tinha um ferimento no braço direito, o canto da boca tinha um filete de sangue, que ele limpou com as costas da mão, e um pequeno corte acima da maçã do rosto no lado esquerdo. Logan tinha o nariz sangrando, resultado de uma cotovelada que levou, além de estar com o lado esquerdo do corpo todo dolorido por causa de uma joelhada voadora.

As espadas estavam a frente dos dois, prontas para iniciarem novamente o duelo.

 _ **Remember all, all of your enemies**_

 _(Lembre-se de tudo, todos os meus inimigos)_

 _ **Forever and ever they**_

 _(Para sempre e sempre que)_

'Você luta bem demais para ser só um demônio.' Logan falou.

Começava a desconfiar que a história que Smith lhe contou não estava toda completa. Era um caçador experiente, havia lutado contra demônios, bruxas e todo tipo de criatura das trevas, mas poucos lutavam daquela maneira. Alguma coisa não batia.

 _ **Suffocate everything**_

 _(Sufocam tudo)_

 _ **They complicate everything**_

 _(Eles complicam tudo)_ _ **  
They seal your fate everyday**_

 _(Eles selam o seu destino todos os dias)_

 _ **But you can't believe it**_

 _(Mas você não pode acreditar)_

'Você também luta bem demais para ser um feiticeiro apenas.' Li concluiu.

Franziu a testa observando o homem, em torno dele conseguia ver a aura esverdeada. Apesar dele ainda não ter invocado magia, sabia que ele a possuía.

'Não gosto dessas coisas de bruxos.'

'Entendo.' Li respondeu fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. 'Também prefiro luta à magia.'

'Humph… Para um demônio você se limita bastante, rapaz.'

Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'Para um caçador, você fala demais.'

 _ **Take yourself far away from nothingness**_

 _(Afaste-se do nada)_

 _ **A million miles from emptiness**_

 _(Um milhão de milhas de vazio)_

Logan trincou os dentes e voltou a atacá-lo com fúria. Tinha subestimado-o devido a sua aparência jovem. O garoto mostrava uma técnica apurada de várias modalidades de luta. Tentou acertá-lo com um chute alto para golpeá-lo no rosto.

Li levantou o braço, bloqueando a investida e girou a espada, acertando com o cabo dela no meio do peito de Logan, que foi obrigado a dar alguns passos para trás.

O rapaz era muito forte. Levantou o rosto e viu a aura púrpura brilhante em volta do oponente. Observou o rapaz endireitar o corpo e relaxar os músculos dos ombros.

 _ **And leave it all behind you**_

 _(E deixe tudo para trás)_

Syaoran girou a espada nas mãos, dando alguns passos para o lado também analisando o homem. Estava realmente curioso com a identidade dele. Nunca o tinha visto antes. A técnica dele também era muito boa, lembrava bastante o treinamento ao qual fora submetido pela família. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

Logan se posicionou para novamente iniciar a luta. Syaoran arrastou a perna esquerda para trás, dobrando os joelhos, e também se posicionou, passou a espada para a outra mão, segurando-a com as duas mãos.

Quando o caçador avançou novamente sobre o rapaz, tentando atingi-lo com a espada, Li bloqueou os ataques e reparou que o homem deveria ou estar cansado ou bem irritado, pois sentia mais intensidade nas estocadas, o que indicava que ele queria finalizar a luta o quanto antes. Franziu a testa e, assim que viu uma oportunidade, abaixou-se dando uma rasteira no oponente, que caiu de costas no chão, chutou a mão dele, fazendo-o soltar a espada, e encostou a sua perto do pescoço dele. 'Quem é você?' Perguntou sério.

 _ **Forget the decay**_

 _(Esqueça a decadência)_

 _ **And the endlessness of all of our mistakes**_

 _(E da imensidão de todos os nossos erros)_

Logan trincou os dentes, irritado pela derrota. Levantou a mão, não se importando de se machucar com a lâmina do oponente e a segurou, afastando-a do pescoço. Aquela medida inesperada pegou Li de surpresa. Aproveitando-se da surpresa do rapaz, atingiu um chute forte nas pernas dele, fazendo-o cair no chão também. Tentou acertá-lo com o calcanhar, mas Syaoran rolou, esquivando-se do golpe, levantou-se em um pulo e fitou novamente o homem que se levantava devagar.

 _ **Forget all the blame**_

 _(Esqueça toda a culpa)_

 _ **And the apathy**_

 _(E a apatia)_

 _ **And throw it all away**_

 _(E jogue tudo fora)_

Syaoran semicerrou os olhos no oponente que voltava a se colocar em posição de luta, com os dois punhos para cima. A mão esquerda sangrava, sujando todo o braço devido ao corte. Li cravou sua espada no chão e levantou os dois punhos.

 _ **Forget the pain**_

 _(Esqueça a dor)_

'Humph… Então tem senso de honra.' O caçador observou a atitude do rapaz.

'Isso realmente não interessa.'

 _ **Forget the hate**_

 _(Esqueça o ódio)_

Agora era a vez de Li iniciar o confronto.

 _ **Forget all your enemies**_

 _(Esqueça todos os seus inimigos)_

 _ **They never will break you again**_

 _(Eles nunca vão quebrá-lo de novo)_

* * *

Sakura estava na aula de anatomia. Tentava prestar atenção no que o professor Sasaki falava enquanto anotava as observações no caderno. Sentia-se ansiosa. Nervosa. Mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos brevemente para buscar tranquilidade. Não conseguia.

Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Largou a caneta e colocou os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se para procurar a presença de Syaoran. Arregalou os olhos sem conseguir entender o que estava sentindo. Voltou a fechar os olhos, sentindo o coração disparar. Ela sentia as duas presenças de Syaoran. Mas como? Sentia a presença antiga dele e a atual, mas elas não estavam misturadas, estavam separadas.

'Mas que droga é essa?' Sussurrou.

Levantou o rosto e olhou para o professor na frente da sala de aula. Ele que a perdoasse, mas não dava para continuar assistindo a aula. Guardou o material e levantou-se saindo da sala decidida. Depois falaria que estava passando mal ou coisa assim. Precisava achar o namorado.

Correu pelos corredores, descendo as escadas com pressa. Gostaria de invocar seus poderes, mas tinha muitas pessoas no campus. Correu em direção a sua casa, pois era onde conseguia sentir as duas presenças. Ao se aproximar, também identificou uma terceira aura mágica. Parou de correr e reparou que a rua estava deserta. A terceira magia estava evitando que qualquer um se aproximasse das outras duas.

Voltou a correr pelas ruas desertas e, quando dobrou a direita, arregalou os olhos, vendo Syaoran lutando furiosamente contra um homem. Levou uma das mãos ao peito, observando a aura purpúrea em volta do namorado e a aura esverdeada tão familiar em volta do desconhecido.

 _ **Suffocate everything**_

 _(Sufocam tudo)_

 _ **They complicate everything**_

 _(Eles complicam tudo)_

 _ **They seal your fate everyday**_

 _(Eles selam o seu destino todos os dias)_

 _ **But you can't believe it**_

 _(Mas você não pode acreditar)_

'Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?' Perguntou, assustada.

Franziu a testa, observando enquanto os dois trocavam golpes cada vez mais rápidos e violentos. Reparou que a espada do namorado estava cravada no chão mais adiante e indicando que fora opção dele não usá-la.

Arregalou os olhos, vendo Li dar uma sequência de chutes giratórios e altos no adversário que ora conseguia defender-se, ora era atingido. A aura dele não estava expandida, muito pelo contrário, estava controlada. Desviou os olhos para o homem com a aura esverdeada, tentando agora golpear Syaoran. Ele estava cansado. Por que estavam lutando?

 _ **Take yourself far away from nothingness**_

 _(Afaste-se do nada)_

 _ **A million miles from emptiness**_

 _(Um milhão de milhas de vazio)_

Deu um passo à frente, pronta para interferir, quando sentiu uma explosão mágica a sua direita. Olhou para lado, assustada com as chamas mágicas que vinham em sua direção. Ouviu o namorado gritar o seu nome.

'Escudo!' Gritou e logo foi envolvida pela carta mágica, protegendo-a. As chamas mágicas envolveram a bolha que protegia sua mestra.

 _ **And leave it all behind you**_

 _(E deixe tudo para trás)_

* * *

Syaoran virou o rosto e assustou-se, vendo a namorada tão próxima. Com a distração, acabou sendo atingido por um soco alto e um gancho de direita de Logan. Foi ao chão, mas não se importou. Arregalou os olhos, vendo uma bola de fogo em direção à namorada.

'Sakura!' Ele gritou, levantando-se e, esquecendo-se completamente de Logan, correu em direção às chamas mágicas que ainda queimavam no local onde tinha visto a namorada. Estendeu a mão, chamando por sua espada, e pulou.

'Dragão d'água, venha!' Gritou, fazendo os jatos de água atingirem as chamas, anulando-as. Pousou no chão, com os joelhos flexionados e levantou o rosto. Sorriu aliviado, vendo o escudo rosa em torno da feiticeira.

Logan franziu a testa, observando agora o casal a sua frente. Arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo a aura que envolvia garota que acabara de surgir. 'Mas esta energia é…'

'Ataque os dois!' Ouviu Smith gritar atrás de si. Voltou-se para ele, encarando-o feio.

'Que diabos está acontecendo aqui, bruxo?'

'Você precisa matar aquele garoto!' Ele gritou. 'Ataque a garota também!'

'Está louco! A energia daquela garota é da Grande Mãe!'

'Ela foi corrompida! Ela é amante daquele demônio!' Smith ainda gritou, tentando convencê-lo.

Logan voltou-se para o casal e depois para Smith. 'Você tentou golpeá-la! Que merda está acontecendo neste mundo?!' Gritou.

'Ataque! Você só volta para o seu universo depois que matar o garoto!' Smith ameaçou.

Logan trincou os dentes. Ele precisava voltar o quanto antes. Precisavam dele. Katrina precisava dele. Ela não conseguiria dar conta sozinha da invasão que estava acontecendo antes de ter sido literalmente tragado para aquele universo estranho e, pelo jeito, louco.

 _ **Suffocate everything**_

 _(Sufocam tudo)_

 _ **They complicate everything**_

 _(Eles complicam tudo)_

 _ **They seal your fate everyday**_

 _(Eles selam o seu destino todos os dias)_

 _ **But you can't believe it**_

 _(Mas você não pode acreditar)_

Syaoran correu até Sakura, segurando-a pelos braços assim que o Escudo se desfez. 'Você está bem?' Perguntou em tom de urgência.

'Estou, Syaoran. O que está acontecendo aqui?' Perguntou, reparando nos machucados do namorado.

'Não faço ideia.' Ele falou, virando-se para Logan que os observava. Seus olhos desviaram para o outro homem perto dele. Franziu a testa. Fora ele quem atacou a namorada.

'Quem são eles?' Sakura perguntou.

'Eu não sei.' Respondeu com sinceridade.

'A energia dele, Syaoran. É igual a sua antes…' Ela reteve-se.

Ele fez um gesto concordando. 'Sim, parece muito com a minha antes de morrer.'

'Não! É igual.' Ela afirmou com o rosto sério.

 _ **Take yourself far away from nothingness**_

 _(Afaste-se do nada)_

 _ **A million miles from emptiness**_

 _(Um milhão de milhas de vazio)_

Syaoran não soube dizer exatamente o porquê, mas não gostou da namorada confirmar que o homem tinha a mesma energia que ele antes de morrer.

Smith percebeu que os dois jovens o observavam. Engoliu em seco. Voltou-se para Logan. 'Lembre-se, você só volta depois que o garoto estiver morto.' Repetiu antes de ser envolvido por uma fumaça mágica e desaparecer.

'Bruxo dos infernos.' O caçador falou, trincando os dentes. Caminhou até suas espadas e as pegou encarando Syaoran novamente.

Li entendeu o recado. 'Fica fora disso, Sakura. É assunto meu.' Ele falou, dando um passo à frente, mas a namorada o segurou pelo braço.

'A energia dele não é ruim.' Ela o alertou.

'Eu sei.' Respondeu. 'Não vou matá-lo. Não se preocupe.'

Ela o soltou e o observou caminhar em direção ao homem.

Quando Syaoran estava a poucos metros de distância, parou. Novamente arrastou a perna esquerda para trás, colocando-se em posição de luta, assim como Logan, que já estava posicionado para continuar o embate.

Voltaram a se enfrentar com fúria.

 _ **Suffocate everything**_

 _(Sufocam tudo)_

 _ **They complicate everything**_

 _(Eles complicam tudo)_

 _ **They seal your fate everyday**_

 _(Eles selam o seu destino todos os dias)_

 _ **But you can't believe it**_

 _(Mas você não pode acreditar)_

Sakura deu alguns passos para trás, observando a luta. Syaoran havia pedido que não interviesse, mas era muito difícil se manter naquela posição. Desviou os olhos, tentando fazer o que o namorado tinha pedido, porém sentia o coração se comprimir de tal maneira que parecia parar de bater. A sensação que tinha diante da colisão daquelas duas energias era estranha e familiar ao mesmo tempo.

Sem querer, lembrou do dia em que lutaram contra Shyrai e da magia do namorado agitando-se enquanto tentava superar o inimigo. Entreabriu os lábios, respirando de forma ofegante. A energia do homem se agitava da mesma forma que a de Syaoran naquele dia, antes de morrer. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, secando as lágrimas teimosas que saíam de seus olhos. Não queria lembrar daquele dia.

Levantou o rosto e viu Syaoran atacando o desconhecido. Era nítida a diferença de magia entre eles. Assim como era nítida a diferença entre o Syaoran daquela época e Shyrai. Cerrou os punhos. Não conseguiria se manter indiferente. O namorado que a perdoasse, mas precisava interferir. Levou a mão direita até a bolsa onde estavam suas cartas. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos a que tinha escolhido, só esperaria o melhor momento.

* * *

Logan defendeu-se das estocadas certeiras do rapaz a sua frente. Ele era muito rápido e muito forte. Já sentia várias partes do corpo doloridas e o profundo corte da mão fazia com que não conseguisse segurar de forma eficiente o cabo da espada; fora fácil perdê-la.

Semicerrou os olhos no rapaz e percebeu que ele o olhava de forma intensa. Estava analisando-o. Era estranho perceber isso pela primeira vez vindo de um demônio. Nenhum dos que enfrentara até agora fez isso. Eram tão sedentos de sangue que agiam de forma animalesca e irracional. Aquele garoto havia se tornado um demônio, estava na cara que não havia nascido um.

Com seus pensamentos, distraiu-se e foi acertado por um soco giratório do rapaz e uma joelhada nas costelas. Não aguentou e soltou um berro de dor, dando alguns passos para trás. Era a segunda vez que ele o acertava naquele mesmo local. Sua respiração estava entrecortada. Apertou o cabo espada que estava na mão boa e, em dois passos duros, aproximou-se novamente tentando acertá-lo.

 _ **Take yourself far away from nothingness**_

 _(Afaste-se do nada)_

 _ **A million miles from emptiness**_

 _(Um milhão de milhas de vazio)_

 _ **And leave it all behind you**_

 _(E deixe tudo para trás)_

Precisava matá-lo ou não conseguiria voltar para casa. Tinha que voltar logo. Estava com receio de deixar Katrina tanto tempo sozinha, tentando controlar a situação. Sabia que ela era forte, confiava na capacidade de sua companheira, mas queria estar com ela. Estar longe dela lhe era penoso demais.

Syaoran novamente o acertou com o punho da espada no rosto, fazendo-o girar e cair no chão com a boca sangrando. Li deu alguns passos para trás, observando o adversário. Franziu a testa, vendo-o levantar o corpo com os braços estendidos à frente, Logan cuspiu sangue e respirou fundo, tentando buscar forças para voltar a se levantar. O homem ajeitou a postura e encarou o rapaz.

 _ **Leave it all behind you**_

 _(Deixe tudo para trás)_

'Quem é você'? Syaoran perguntou novamente. 'Quem era aquele idiota que estava com você?'

Logan não respondeu. Ficaram ainda um tempo se encarando. Syaoran olhou de esguelha para onde Sakura estava. Sentia a energia dela instável. A namorada não estava bem, ele percebeu isso assim que conseguiu se aproximar dela e fitou os olhos glaucos inquietos.

Franziu a testa, a situação realmente era bem bizarra. Por que aquele homem tinha a presença mágica tão parecida com a dele antes de morrer? Por quê? Quem ele era?

Logan voltou a atacá-lo, obrigando-o a interromper suas indagações e voltar a prestar atenção na luta. Syaoran percebeu que a energia dele estava aumentando, apesar de estar claramente cansado fisicamente. Daqui a pouco o homem teria que apelar para sua magia ou não aguentaria.

Após alguns minutos de luta e troca de golpes, Li conseguiu desarmá-lo, fazendo a espada ser jogada longe. Estava a ponto de acertá-lo de forma mortal, mas deu um passo para trás e cravou novamente a espada no chão, avançando e voltando a trocar chutes e socos com ele. Os dois estavam com vários machucados pelo corpo.

Logan tentou acertar Syaoran com um chute alto, mas o chinês segurou a perna dele, girou o corpo e o arremessou longe, fazendo-o colidir contra uma das árvores do parque e cair no chão.

 _ **Leave it all behind you**_

 _(Deixe tudo para trás)_

Syaoran estava ofegante, tinha alguns machucados no corpo que ardiam devido ao poder de Luthor. Além disso, tinha aquele maldito zumbido. Caminhou devagar em direção ao homem. 'Por que está lutando contra mim?' Perguntou. 'Eu nunca o vi antes.'

Logan se levantou devagar, sendo observado pelo rapaz. Encararam-se novamente. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido, mas não poderia desistir, tinha que voltar para casa. Tinha que reencontrar Katrina. Estranhou o rapaz não atacá-lo enquanto estava no chão em uma posição em que não poderia se defender.

Aquele garoto tinha senso de honra demais para um demônio que quisesse destruir o universo ou dominar o mundo como o bruxo havia lhe contado. Tinha algo errado, sabia disto, mas tinha que matá-lo para voltar para casa. Levantou o corpo totalmente, voltando a posição de luta.

'Droga.' Li resmungou, observando-o.

O que aquele cara tinha contra ele para simplesmente insistir em lutar, mesmo estando quase moribundo. Não usava magia, pois pelo jeito não sabia e não teve treinamento para isso. Os olhos negros dele tremiam encarando-o, tinha alguma coisa a mais.

E, para piorar, aquele zumbido o irritava terrivelmente.

Observou com atenção a aura esverdeada. Sakura tinha razão, era igual a dele antes de morrer. Não poderiam existir duas pessoas no mesmo universo com a mesma aura. Isso era impossível, mas… Arregalou os olhos de leve.

'Você não é daqui. Você é quem não pertence a este universo!' Falou para o homem e viu o rosto surpreso. Tinha acertado. 'O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?'

'Vou matá-lo. O seu lugar é que não é aqui.' Logan respondeu, voltando a atacá-lo, porém Li apenas se defendia desta vez, tinha que entender o que estava acontecendo.

 _ **Leave it all behind you**_

 _(Deixe tudo para trás)_

Bloqueou novamente um chute alto de Logan pela direita e acertou dois potentes golpes no tronco do adversário que deu alguns passos para trás. Agora foi a vez de Syaoran tentar acertá-lo com um chute alto no lado direito, mas foi bloqueado pelo homem, que já se preparava para contra-atacar, quando foi surpreendido pelo rapaz que o segurava pela nuca, pulando e passando sua outra perna por trás dele dando-lhe uma chave de braço voadora e derrubando-o no chão com o braço preso. Puxou com força o braço do homem, pronto para quebrá-lo. Logan se debateu, mas Li prendeu-o com mais força, deixando-o completamente imobilizado.

'De onde você veio?' Gritou para ele.

Sakura viu os dois no chão. Deu um passo a frente sem saber direito o que fazer.

'Anda, diga logo ou eu quebro o seu braço!' Li ameaçou, forçando-o.

Logan gritou. 'Não sou daqui! Tenho que voltar!'

'Voltar para onde?'

'Droga!' Logan gritou, quando Li chegava ao limite, mais um pouco e quebraria seu braço. 'Um bruxo maluco me trouxe para esta loucura!'

'Bruxo?' Li perguntou, franzindo a testa. 'Que bruxo?'

'Eu sei lá o nome do maluco. Eu tenho que voltar.' Repetiu.

'E o que eu tenho com isso? Por que me atacou?'

'Só volto quando você estiver morto!' Respondeu e sentiu que Li soltou seu braço, chutando-o para longe para ter espaço de se levantar.

Logan se levantou, encarando Syaoran e tentando mexer o braço que, por pouco não fora quebrado pelo rapaz. Droga, estava cada vez mais perigoso. Era clara a diferença entre os dois, apesar do adversário apresentar vários ferimentos, ele era experiente o suficiente para saber que aquela luta não teria um final bom para ele.

Syaoran observou Logan que, apesar de estar machucado, voltava a se posicionar para lutar contra ele. O cara era turrão demais. Não se dava por vencido. Pelo que entendeu, precisava matá-lo para voltar…

Arregalou os olhos. Por experiência própria, sabia que só tinha um motivo que faria um homem semimorto continuar a lutar para voltar para casa. Desviou os olhos de Logan e fitou a namorada que tinha dado alguns passos na direção dos dois. Tiveram uma rápida troca de olhares e já se entenderam.

'Morto você não conseguirá voltar para ela, Cara.' Syaoran falou.

 _ **Leave it all behind you**_

 _(Deixe tudo para trás)_

Logan franziu a testa, observando o rapaz. Será que ele lia mentes também? Trincou os dentes, com a raiva explodindo dentro dele. Gritou com fúria, correndo em direção a ele pronto para iniciar novamente a luta.

'Agora, Sakura.' Li gritou.

Sakura jogou a carta para cima. 'Aro!'

O poder da carta foi libertado e criou um perímetro em volta de Logan que corria.

Olhava com desespero para a situação em que agora se encontrava. Corria em direção a Syaoran, mas, como mágica, voltava ao ponto de partida como se estivesse preso em um eterno loop.

'Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?' Perguntou irritado, ainda tentando sair daquela armadilha mágica.

Syaoran se deixou cair no chão, sentado. Estava realmente exausto. A luta fora bem difícil e, por muito pouco não caíra na tentação de invocar sua magia, mas não seria justo apelar para ela já que o adversário, apesar de possuir o dom, não a usava, ou não fora desenvolvido de forma correta para isso.

Observou o homem dentro da armadilha da Carta de Sakura, sorriu de forma triste. Sabia exatamente o que o cara estava passando. Fora a mesma coisa que aconteceu com ele no Mundo das Trevas.

Sakura se aproximou do namorado. 'Você está bem?' Ela perguntou. Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça sem desviar os olhos de Logan.

'O cara está muito ferido.' Falou preocupado.

Ela franziu a testa, olhando para o namorado. 'Por que deixou que eu interferisse?'

Sabia que Syaoran não gostava quando ela interferia numa luta que, como ele mesmo tinha colocado, era assunto dele.

Syaoran suspirou cansado. 'O motivo dele é forte demais. Ou ele me matava ou eu o matava. Não dava para continuar a luta.' Falou simplesmente.

Sakura desviou os olhos do namorado e voltou a observar Logan ainda lutando para sair da armadilha. Logo, sentiu a presença de Eriol se aproximando. O amigo vinha rápido junto com Kaho. Tinha o rosto sério, embora não tanto quanto a esposa, que não tirava os olhos do desconhecido. Pararam perto do casal de feiticeiros.

'Você está bem, Li?' Eriol perguntou para o rapaz que ainda estava sentado no chão. A roupa estava rasgada, suja de sangue e terra.

'Estou legal.' Respondeu se levantando.

'Não precisa ir ao hospital?' Ainda insistiu.

'Não preciso mais.' Respondeu, fazendo o amigo franzir a testa.

Kaho deu alguns passos a frente ficando próxima de Logan. Arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo-o. Virou-se para o grupo. 'É ele! Eu tenho certeza!' Gritou. 'O mensageiro.'

Eriol tirou os olhos de Li e fitou a esposa que agora se aproximava deles. 'Tem certeza?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Ele é o mensageiro. Tenho certeza. Ele vai nos contar o que está acontecendo.'

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:**_ _Leave All It Behind You (Deixe Tudo Isso Para Trás) por Cult To Follow._

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Vocês não imaginam a quantidade de lutas que eu assisti no youtube para fazer esta luta. Teve que rolar até consultoria com o marido lutador de… sei lá o que ele luta, acho que agora está só no jiu jitsu… enfim… estava tentando achar uma imobilização mais violenta. Assisti até luta de MMA, que não gosto. Sei que abusei da paciência de vocês com esta luta, mas queria fazer ela mais detalhada que o normal, pois bem ou mal é o Guardião contra Guardião… Tipo, Syaoran com a outra versão dele de outro universo… hum… isso ficou meio Tsubasa…_

 _Bem, está aí o começo da treta toda também. O Logan além de ser "O Caçador" também é "O Mensageiro" de quê? Próximo capítulo!_

 _E, para quem estava torcendo para a chinesinha mais amada dos animes, espero que ela e o marido se acertem de vez e enfrentem o malfadado Clã, porque esta história de ancião babaca já deu também… Deu nada! Essa velharada sempre volta do nada para atrapalhar… para sufocar… para complicar tudo! Smith, Rosas, Shyrai, Anciões babacas! Sempre tem gente para encher o saco de quem só quer ficar quieto!_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história de Feiticeiros, mandando Reviews e Mensagens! É bom sempre ouvir a opinião de vocês. Estou muito feliz com o número de acessos! Obrigada a todos!_

 _Beijos_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Yes! Parece que Meilyn e Hyo Ling vão dar ao casamento deles mais uma chance! Não vai ser fácil, provavelmente. Porque a Meilyn "abandonou o lar" ela não será recebida de braços abertos pela família, mas se os dois ficarem juntos e apoiarem um ao outro, para o que der e vier, vai dar tudo certo!_

 _Luta emocionante! E é bizarro ver uma luta onde o adversário estava dando tudo de si, embora não com o simples objetivo de eliminar o Syaoran por eliminar. Tendo um motivo maior! Ele quer voltar para casa. Quer voltar para sua amada. Em outras situações, estaríamos torcendo para o Logan. Da forma como a disputa se apresentou, não dá para torcer exatamente contra ele. Excelente luta! E só prova que as coisas, nem sempre são "preto no branco"._

 _Esperando para ver qual a mensagem que Logan veio entregar para os nossos heróis! Espero que não seja: "Leve-me para o seu líder!"_

 _Até o próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Uou! Luta intensa… E longa…_

 _Achei aquele jantar entre casais, a coisa mais normal do mundo….kkkk… foi até estranho._

 _Na torcida para que Meilin e Hyo Ling entrem num acordo... Gostei do casal._

 _E mais um… Achei que não conseguiria…_

 _Bjs_


	33. O Ultimato dos Anjos

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 33**

 **O Ultimato dos Anjos**

Kaho observava o homem preso na magia de Aro. Estava certa de que era o mesmo que ela tinha visto refletido no Lago da Lua. A aura dele era esverdeada e muito, realmente, muito parecida com a de Syaoran antes do suposto caos.

Virou-se para o marido que estava perto de Syaoran e Sakura. 'É ele!' Falou exaltada. 'O mensageiro.'

Eriol tirou os olhos de Li e fitou a esposa que agora se aproximava. 'Tem certeza?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, sentia-se agitada. 'Absoluta. Ele vai nos contar o que está acontecendo.'

'Do que está falando, Kaho?' Sakura perguntou para sua antiga mestra. 'Você o conhece?'

'Eu o vi no reflexo do Lago da Lua.' Ela esclareceu.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, sabia o que isso significava. Desviou os olhos da esposa do amigo e voltou a observar o homem que agora estava ajoelhado no chão, cansado de tanto que correu no mesmo lugar. A aura dele estava inquieta, como a de uma fera enjaulada. Seus olhos desviaram para encontrar os do namorado. Não tinha como ela não fazer a comparação.

'A aura dele é muito parecida com a de Li quando ainda era um guardião.' Eriol comentou, observando o desconhecido. 'Isso não é possível.'

'Ele não é daqui.' Syaoran esclareceu. 'Um bruxo idiota que nunca vi antes o trouxe para este universo para me matar.'

Eriol franziu a testa. 'Smith…' O nome do Feiticeiro do Círculo saiu de seus lábios.

Suspirou com um misto de surpresa e irritação. Nunca imaginou que o rato do Smith teria coragem de trazer um guardião de outro universo para eliminar Li. Especialmente sem o consentimento do Círculo.

'Então ele…' Sakura apontou para Logan. 'Também é um guardião?'

'Não pode haver dois guardiões em um mesmo universo.' Kaho esclareceu.

'Eu sou um demônio agora. Este cargo não me pertence mais.' Li fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de leve.

'Está tudo bem?' Sakura reparou que ele trincou os dentes.

'Este maldito zunido que está me enlouquecendo.' Falou, colocando uma mão no rosto.

'Pensei que tivesse passado. Você não reclamou mais.' Ela falou preocupada, passando a mão pelos cabelos do namorado.

'Não queria preocupá-la.'

Ela o abraçou com carinho e beijou o rosto dele.

Eriol reparou que as auras dos dois novamente se misturaram de forma que pareciam um só ser mágico. Achava aquilo perigoso demais. A presença mágica de Syaoran agora era diretamente ligada às trevas e a de Sakura era ligada à vida.

Sakura se afastou dele e o viu abrindo os olhos devagar. Passou a mão no rosto do namorado, tentando limpar o sangue que o sujava. 'Está melhor?'

Ele deu um tímido sorriso, acenando que sim com a cabeça e a viu sorrir.

Syaoran desviou os olhos da namorada e voltou a fitar Eriol e Kaho. 'O cara tem que voltar logo para o universo dele. Acho que o tal do mago maluco o estava chantageando com isso.'

Eriol balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Como foi que Smith conseguiu trazer um guardião de outro universo para cá? Que chave ele usou?'

Kaho repousou a mão no ombro do marido. 'Tentaremos achar essas respostas depois, querido. Agora precisamos ajudá-lo.' Recomendou e Eriol concordou.

Sakura deu um passo à frente. 'Se ele é um guardião, então ele vai me ouvir.'

Syaoran não gostou da colocação, mas tinha que concordar. Se o cara realmente era um guardião, como ele fora antes, então Sakura seria o mais importante para ele. Ela fitou o namorado que concordou com a cabeça.

'É arriscado.' Eriol ponderou, vendo-a se aproximar de Logan.

'Mas é a única alternativa que temos.' Sakura respondeu por sobre o ombro.

Ela tinha razão, o mago ponderou. A magia do pilar e do guardião seriam sempre ligadas uma à outra. Sabia-se que o Pilar existia em todos os universos e eram interligados. Os guardiões deveriam proteger esta energia que sustentava a vida em cada universo. Se tinha algo que poderia influenciar um guardião de forma eficaz, seria a energia do pilar.

Sakura caminhou devagar em direção ao homem que estava ajoelhado e com a cabeça baixa. Desativou a carta que o aprisionava, mas tinha outra pronta, caso o homem a atacasse. Sono poderia ser bem eficaz. Não teve como não sentir um bolo na garganta ao se aproximar de um ser com a mesma presença mágica que o namorado tinha antes.

Syaoran observava os dois, estava apreensivo, mas tinha que confiar em Sakura. Kaho e Eriol também não se sentiam confortáveis com a jovem se arriscando desta maneira.

'Isso ainda é arriscado demais.' A reencarnação de Clow comentou.

'Confie nela.' Syaoran retrucou. 'Ela vai saber o que fazer.' Ele suspirou. 'Ela sempre sabe o que fazer.'

Eriol olhou de esguelha para o amigo e voltou sua atenção para a sucessora de Clow. Era impressão sua ou Syaoran andava bem seguro ultimamente? Não lembrava nem um pouco do garoto de cabeça quente e nervoso que conhecera.

Sakura se abaixou em frente a Logan, tocando um joelho no chão. Levantou o braço e tocou-o de leve na cabeça para chamar-lhe a atenção. O homem levantou o rosto. Estava mesmo bem machucado.

Logan fitou a garota a sua frente. Os olhos dela eram lindíssimos. A energia que a circulava era maravilhosa. Sorriu de leve. Não tinha dúvidas. Era a energia da Grande Mãe. Estranhou uma jovem possuir aquela energia.

A Grande Mãe era a energia que sustentava as virtudes de seu universo. Encontrava-se numa caverna, protegida de qualquer demônio ou ser que quisesse chegar até ela para fins maléficos. Seu dever, assim como de Katrina e de outros caçadores, era justamente proteger aquela energia magnífica, permitindo que apenas os realmente necessitados e de boas intenções se aproximassem. Chamavam-na assim, pois muitos comparavam a sensação de estar próximo a ela ao abraço materno.

'Você está muito machucado.' Sakura falou com a voz doce. 'Precisa se tratar.'

'Preciso voltar para casa.' Ele falou com a respiração entrecortada.

'Eu o ajudarei a voltar para casa. Tem a minha palavra.' Ela falou de forma firme para que ele não duvidasse.

Não sabia exatamente o que faria, mas tinha uma certeza imensa, dentro do coração, de que seria capaz de ajudá-lo.

O homem se sentou com a mão no abdômen que doía, provavelmente na luta, havia quebrado ou fissurado uma costela. 'Sua energia é a da Grande Mãe. Como pode?'

Ela sorriu. 'Não sei do que está falando, mas, por favor, acredite em mim, não precisa lutar mais.'

Ele desviou os olhos dela e fitou Syaoran que estava em pé um pouco mais adiante. 'Ele é um demônio. Não deveria estar aqui.'

'Acho que é você quem está longe de casa, não?'

Ele franziu a testa e voltou a fitá-la, concordou com a cabeça. Ela tinha razão.

'Preciso voltar o quanto antes.' Insistiu.

'Está ferido. Precisa se recuperar. Machucado dessa maneira não conseguirá passar por nenhum portal mágico.'

'Não tenho tempo.' Ele insistiu.

Eriol se aproximou de Sakura e a observou bem próxima ao desconhecido. A aura dela estava expandida, mas não envolvia a do homem, mesmo sendo a mesma energia que Syaoran tinha anteriormente. Estranhou constatar aquilo. Imaginou que a aura do guardião e do pilar sempre se procurariam. Era por isso que a aura de Sakura e Syaoran estavam sempre se misturando, não?

'Quem é você, guardião?' Eriol perguntou, olhando para ele.

Logan desviou os olhos de Sakura e observou o rapaz. Reparou que também tinha magia envolvendo-o, mas não era das trevas. Era um mago bom. 'Logan Väktare.' Ele se identificou. 'Não sou um guardião, sou um caçador de demônios, bruxos e seres das trevas.'

Eriol ponderou que, em cada universo, deveria ter algo semelhante, mas não necessariamente com o mesmo nome.

'Senhor Väktare.' Sakura chamou sua atenção. 'Sou Sakura Kinomoto.' Ela se apresentou, sorrindo. 'Este é Eriol Hiiraguizawa.'

'Humph…' Ele murmurou. 'E ele?' Perguntou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção a Syaoran.

Estava curioso para saber quem era o garoto. Na verdade, estava curioso demais para saber sobre ele.

'Syaoran Li.' Ela falou, sorrindo mais ainda. 'Por favor, deixe-nos tratar de seus ferimentos, senhor Väktare, e vamos tentar esclarecer as coisas. Será o melhor para todos.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça e tentou se levantar. Cambaleou, mas se manteve em pé, recusando qualquer ajuda. Ajeitou a postura e ainda tinha os olhos cravados em Li. Ele tinha lido sua mente e isso era perigoso.

'Vamos, senhor Väktare.' Sakura começou a caminhar, seguida por Eriol e Logan.

Aproximaram-se de Kaho e Li que os estavam aguardando. Logan parou em frente a Li, encarando-o nos olhos.

'Você é mais perigoso do que aparenta.' Falou para ele, mas Li não respondeu. 'Não tinha o direito de ler minha mente.' Soltou irritado.

'Eu não leio mentes.' Retrucou e viu o homem, franzir a testa. 'Se eu tivesse esse poder, não precisaria tê-lo imobilizado para descobrir quem era.'

'Então como soube que…'

'Eu já passei por algo bem parecido...' Respondeu, interrompendo-o e olhando brevemente para Sakura antes de voltar a fitá-lo. 'Foi fácil deduzir.'

Logan semicerrou os olhos nele. Ficaram se encarando novamente até o zunido voltar a incomodá-los de forma insuportável. Deram alguns passos para trás, afastando-se.

'Inferno de zunido!' Syaoran soltou.

'Isso é coisa daquele bruxo maldito'. Logan reclamou.

Sakura se aproximou de Li que endireitou o corpo. 'Eu tô legal.' Falou, não querendo novamente que a namorada interviesse.

Não dava para ele ficar o tempo todo dependendo da energia dela. Tinha que entender a fonte daquele incômodo.

Logan endireitou o corpo, tentando novamente ignorar o zumbido. 'Preciso voltar logo para o meu mundo. Estão precisando muito de mim.'

Kaho aproximou-se dele, tocando-o de leve no ombro e chamando sua atenção. 'O que está acontecendo no seu mundo para ter tanta pressa?'

'Ele está sendo invadido por demônios. Estava no meio de uma batalha quando aquele idiota me puxou para cá.' Falou, enquanto rasgava uma parte da roupa para amarrar na mão que sangrava.

Kaho franziu a testa e encarou Eriol que também trazia uma expressão séria no rosto. Não era comum que demônios invadissem os universos em larga escala, a menos que portais fossem abertos propositalmente. Era justamente para isso que havia os guardiões.

Li estava olhando para Logan. 'Só há uma maneira garantida de demônios passarem para um universo saindo do Mundo das Trevas: pelas brechas, mas elas levam a diversos mundos.' Ele falou. 'Não faz sentido invadirem em massa o seu universo e não termos nenhuma ocorrência semelhante aqui.'

'Não sei o que está acontecendo.' Logan falou. 'Sempre apareceram alguns poucos demônios menores. Nunca numa quantidade tão grande e, principalmente, nunca tantos e tão fortes.'

Syaoran franziu a testa, pensando. Seria possível que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com as tais brechas fixas? Ou quem sabe algum outro maluco resolveu abrir um portal? 'Tem que ficar esperto e começar a usar magia ou não vai conseguir derrotar os demônios mais fortes.' Falou encarando Logan.

'Não gosto de magia.'

'Eu também não gosto de um monte de coisa.' Retrucou. 'Se você tem magia é para alguma coisa, não seja idiota.'

'Agora deu para dar conselho para caçadores, demônio?'

Li rodou os olhos e suspirou exasperado. 'Você é quem sabe… Já dei o recado.'

Sakura parou entre os dois que se encaravam, pedindo para se manterem frios. Não queria que iniciassem novamente a luta entre eles.

Eriol arregalou os olhos, observando a reação da aura da jovem entre a aura púrpura de Syaoran e a esverdeada de Logan. Franziu a testa ao perceber que sua energia se misturava a de Li, independentemente da nova natureza dele, mas mantinha-se completamente separada da de Logan, como dois polos iguais em um ímã. Aquilo não fazia sentido para ele. Por que as auras dos dois ainda se misturavam daquela maneira se Syaoran não tinha mais a aura de um guardião?

Kaho parou ao lado dele, observando a mesma coisa. 'São almas gêmeas.' Ela sussurrou. 'Como eu pensei. Sakura e Syaoran são almas gêmeas.'

Eriol voltou-se para a esposa com o cenho franzido. 'Como isso é possível? Por que o guardião e o Pilar viriam nesta vida como almas gêmeas?'

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Talvez… Talvez, Eriol… Tudo já estivesse previsto.'

'Então o que ligava Sakura e Li nunca foi o que estava nas profecias?' Eriol indagou-se.

'Não. Eles estariam ligados, indiferentemente à magia deles ou ao papel de cada um no Caos.'

'Mas por quê?'

Kaho desviou os olhos do marido e fitou novamente os três. Sakura ainda estava tentando controlar os ânimos dos dois, que tinham os punhos cerrados prontos para iniciar um novo confronto. 'Isso, nós ainda não sabemos… Mas não existem coincidências, meu querido.'

Eriol concordou com um gesto.

* * *

'Hei! Hei! Vocês dois!' Sakura falou. 'Vou usar magia nos dois se não pararem de se hostilizar desta maneira.' Ameaçou. Encarou Logan. 'Você está perdendo tempo, senhor Väktare'

Logan concordou com a cabeça. Fechou os olhos de leve. 'Maldito zunido.' Esbravejou novamente.

Sakura franziu a testa e virou para o namorado que também mostrava-se incomodado. 'Vocês dois estão sentindo isso, por quê?'

'Porque os dois são guardiões.' Ela ouviu uma voz diferente. Voltou-se para o lado e viu a figura de um anjo, o mesmo que havia visto ao lado de seu pai no dia que morreu. Arregalou os olhos.

Gabriel se aproximou. 'Não pode haver dois guardiões, ao mesmo tempo, num mesmo universo. Por isso eles sentem esse incômodo. Os dois são como a mesma pessoa e isso não é possível.'

Logan encarou o anjo e depois Li. 'Ele não pode ser um caçador.'

'Ele continua sendo o guardião deste universo assim como o senhor é do seu, senhor Väktare'.

Syaoran encarou Gabriel. Não gostou de vê-lo novamente a sua frente. Ao lado de Gabriel vinha outro anjo que não conhecia. Kaho e Eriol mantinham-se calados para entender o que aquela duas figuras celestiais estavam fazendo no plano terreno.

'Como vai, senhor Li?' Gabriel cumprimentou.

'Humph…' Syaoran resmungou. 'Não muito feliz em revê-lo.' Respondeu com sinceridade.

O outro anjo se aproximou de Logan, que olhou feio para ele. 'Por que deixou que me tragassem para este universo, Raziel?'

'As coisas saíram do controle.' O anjo respondeu. 'Isso foi algo inesperado. Assim como a revolta no mundo das trevas.' O anjo respondeu enquanto tocava nas feridas do homem, cicatrizando-as. 'Precisa realmente voltar o quanto antes Logan. Katrina e os outros estão com problemas.'

'Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?' Perguntou em tom de urgência.

'Não. Ela está bem, por enquanto; mas precisa de sua ajuda.' Raziel respondeu. 'Viemos aqui para esclarecer tudo.' Ele falou e depois olhou para Gabriel que deu um passo a frente, encarando Li.

'Sua ida ao Mundo das Trevas acabou tendo um efeito colateral que não tínhamos previsto.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Do que diabos está falando? Nós acordamos tudo antes de eu ir para aquele inferno.'

Sakura olhava o namorado encarar o anjo com fúria.

'O que eu lhe disse foi que, se conseguisse passar por uma brecha, não haveria nenhuma interferência do plano superior.'

'Exatamente. Que vocês me deixariam em paz! Aí, vem esse maluco tentar me matar.' Falou apontando para Logan. 'Eu fiz minha parte! Você tinha que fazer a sua!'

Gabriel trincou os dentes. 'Olha só! Eu fiz a minha parte! A vinda do senhor Logan foi provocada por alguém deste universo. Nós não tivemos nada a ver com isso.'

'Então do que diabos você está falando?'

'Os demônios superiores se revoltaram quando souberam que você passou por um portal e vive livremente num universo fora do Mundo das Trevas.' Gabriel tentou explicar.

'E o que eles têm com isso?! Eu derrotei lá o tal do… Eu nem lembro do nome do cara medonho de chifres! Você é quem deveria ter cuidado disso.' Acusou novamente Gabriel.

'Sim! Você matou Tichondrius e passou pela brecha que ele protegia. A notícia se espalhou no Mundo das Trevas e os demônios superiores que protegiam as outras brechas se revoltaram. Eles estão permitindo que vários demônios as atravessem. Só não invadiram este universo ainda por causa da sua presença.' Esclareceu.

Syaoran segurou o anjo pelas vestes. 'Você está falando agora que eu sou culpado por isso? Vocês fizeram acordos com eles e, agora que eles deram para trás, vocês estão colocando a culpa em mim?!'

Gabriel olhou feio para ele, segurando os punhos de Syaoran. 'Sabe muito bem que uma luta entre nós dois não teria fim. Diferente do senhor Logan, eu sou seu alter ego deste universo. Então fique com a cabeça no lugar agora, senhor Li.'

'Vai você agora para o inferno!' Syaoran berrou.

Sakura segurou a braço do namorado, tentando chamar a atenção dele. 'Syaoran…' Ela sussurrou.

Li desviou os olhos de Gabriel e fitou a namorada. Respirou fundo e soltou a vestimenta do anjo, empurrando-o para se afastar dele.

Raziel resolveu intervir, percebendo a dificuldade dos dois guardiões daquele universo de se entenderem. 'Os demônios começaram a invadir o universo ao qual eu e o senhor Väktare protegemos, mas logo outros universos poderão ser invadidos, inclusive este, caso as brechas não sejam controladas ou destruídas.'

'Então porque vocês não as destroem?' Sakura perguntou, encarando Raziel.

'Porque nossa energia não permite que entremos no Mundo das Trevas. Este é o nosso problema. São poucos os anjos que sobreviveriam lá. Apenas aqueles que ainda possuem alguma ligação com natureza das trevas e a humana é que teriam um poder capaz de fazer tal interferência. Infelizmente, quem pensamos que poderia resolver esta questão não passou nos testes de virtudes.' Soltou um suspiro incomodado.

'Isso é uma situação extrema.'

Gabriel endireitou o corpo encarando Li. 'Por que acha que aceitamos fazer acordos com demônios mesmo sabendo dos riscos? Temos compreensão de nossas limitações e sabemos que não somos infalíveis como é senso comum entre os humanos.'

'E o que querem que a gente faça? Por que estão aqui?' Sakura perguntou, encarando os dois anjos.

'Estamos aqui para pedir que o senhor Li resolva isso.' Raziel respondeu.

'O quê?!' Sakura gritou, agora em pânico. 'Vocês estão querendo que ele volte para lá? Vocês estão loucos?'

Li encarou Gabriel com fúria. 'Isso não estava no nosso acordo. Eu não fui àquela merda de lugar só para voltar toda vez que vocês tiverem algum problema que não são capazes de resolver por lá.'

'Essa não foi a minha intenção quando lhe dei a alternativa de voltar.' Gabriel respondeu.

Syaoran passou a mão pelo rosto. Não queria voltar para lá. Não queria voltar para aquele inferno. 'Droga!' Esbravejou. Sua vontade era de socar Gabriel por tê-lo engambelado daquela maneira. 'Você me enganou!' Ele gritou na cara do anjo.

'Eu já disse que não foi isso que aconteceu!' Gabriel gritou de volta. Os dois se encararam com fúria.

'Eu não vou voltar para aquele inferno!' Syaoran gritou ainda revoltado.

'Você tem que voltar e arrumar isso. Você é o único que pode! Você é o único guardião capaz de enfrentar os demônios superiores que protegem as brechas porque recebeu o corpo de um ser das trevas.'

'Isso porque eu morri! Eu não tinha outra alternativa para voltar para minha casa!'

'Além disso, o Pilar deste universo pode se proteger com a ajuda das cartas. Os outros pilares estão ameaçados e precisam de seus guardiões até que as brechas sejam destruídas e a ameaça acabe.'

'E você quer que eu me afaste de Sakura sabendo que ela pode ser atacada? Você é louco!'

'Parem os dois!' Raziel se colocou entre os dois, afastando-os. Estavam prontos para iniciar um combate que, além de inútil, seria eterno.

Li deu alguns passos para trás. 'Eu não sou obrigado a ir.' Falou por fim encarando os dois anjos. 'Se os demônios invadirem o meu universo eu darei conta deles.' Sentenciou.

Raziel arregalou os olhos. Ele estava certo: não era obrigado a ir. Olhou de esguelha para Logan, pensando que teriam muitos problemas no universo deles. Como em outros universos também. Tudo no final era conectado.

O homem acompanhava a discussão com os braços cruzados. Seus olhos estavam cravados em Li. Agora entendia a postura do rapaz durante a luta. Deveria ter percebido isso, mas a história realmente era surreal demais para fazer algum sentido. Quando imaginou que um demônio daquela categoria seria um caçador, ou guardião, assim como ele. Pensou que o garoto realmente não tinha muita sorte.

'Ele está certo.' Logan falou por fim. 'Se não fazia parte do acordo, ele não tem obrigação nenhuma de ir. Eu e o resto do pessoal daremos conta dos demônios. Apenas preciso voltar logo para casa.'

Syaoran encarou Logan por alguns segundos; não imaginava aquela atitude vinda de alguém contra quem tinha acabado de duelar, mas não pôde deixar de agradecer.

Raziel parou a frente de Li que levantou o rosto encarando-o. O anjo olhou de esguelha para Sakura, que estava parada sem saber o que pensar daquela discussão toda. 'Se os demônios chegarem até um dos pilares de qualquer universo, o que há chances enormes de acontecer, todos… Exatamente todos os pilares cairão. Entendeu?'

Li arregalou os olhos compreendendo exatamente onde ele queria chegar.

'Do que você está falando?!' Sakura franziu a testa. Ela também tinha entendido muito bem. 'O que você está fazendo é chantagem!' Ela falou, parando em frente a Raziel.

Syaoran deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do anjo. Encarou Gabriel que o observava. 'Está bem.' Respondeu por fim.

'Não!' Sakura gritou, virando-se para o namorado e o encarando. Depois voltou-se para Raziel. 'Vocês não podem fazer isso! Eu não preciso que ninguém me proteja, estão me ouvindo?'

'A questão não é só você. Os pilares são interligados. Se um deles for corrompido, isso refletirá em todos. Inclusive em você e independentemente da sua vontade.' Raziel tentou explicar para ela.

Sakura cerrou os punhos. 'Então eu é que devo ir. Não ele.'

Syaoran olhou-a, surpreso. 'Isso não! Eu vou!'

Ela o encarou. 'Para de tentar me proteger! O problema aqui sou eu, não?'

'Não! O problema aqui é que estes idiotas…' Li falou, apontando para os dois anjos que não gostaram da colocação. 'Não conseguem controlar as coisas. Você não vai para aquele inferno!'

Gabriel encarou Raziel por alguns segundos e se voltou para os dois feiticeiros que se fitavam. Estavam nervosos, e não era para menos.

'Kinomoto.' Gabriel a chamou. 'Você não pode ir. Sua natureza não permitiria que você sobrevivesse lá.'

'Você morreria só em chegar perto da atmosfera daquele lugar.' Raziel completou.

'Eu darei um jeito.' Ela ainda insistiu.

'Não tem jeito.' Syaoran falou. 'Não existe nenhum outro jeito, Sakura.'

'Tem que ter!'

'Não tem!' Ele gritou.

Estava nervoso, irritado, decepcionado, com raiva de tudo. Ele só queria ter uma vida normal ao lado dela. Só isso e mais nada, mas parecia que tudo sempre estava contra ele, contra eles. Syaoran segurou os braços de Sakura, fitando-a profundamente.

'Não tem outro jeito.' Repetiu com a voz mais baixa e controlada.

Sentiu uma fisgada no peito ao ver uma lágrima escorrendo dos olhos verdes. Odiava vê-la daquele jeito. Trincou os dentes, sentindo-se o pior dos homens.

'Eu vou voltar.' Ele afirmou. 'Assim que eu resolver isso, eu vou voltar para você como da outra vez. Acredite em mim.'

'Meu lugar é ao seu lado, Syaoran.' Ela falou.

'E será para sempre, assim como o meu é ao seu.' Ele repetiu, levando uma mão ao rosto dela para secar a lágrima, mas ela desviou o olhar, impondo uma barreira entre eles.

'Você é cabeça dura demais.' Ela murmurou, tentando secar as lágrimas teimosas.

Li não soube o que falar. Desviou os olhos dela.

'Tem que ser feito.' Falou por fim. Levantou o rosto e encarou Gabriel. 'Quando eu terminar, quem me garante que isso não vai acontecer novamente?' Ele perguntou.

'Você voltará à Terra como humano.' Raziel respondeu. Sabia que a credibilidade de Gabriel com Syaoran estava baixa. 'Você voltará como humano assim que destruir todas as brechas.'

Li concordou com a cabeça. A proposta era tentadora. Talvez aquela fosse a única forma de ser humano novamente. Ele encarou Sakura nos olhos.

'Eu voltarei. Acredite em mim. Então poderemos ter a vida que sempre sonhamos.'

Ela tentou lhe responder, mas não conseguia. Tinha ainda um bolo enorme na garganta, apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente. Tinha que confiar nele mais uma vez. Tinha que acreditar.

Gabriel observou Sakura e depois Syaoran. Sorriu de leve e de forma triste. Não queria separá-los. Sentia-se mal pelo que estava acontecendo, mas nunca imaginou as consequências que sua ideia teria no Mundo das Trevas.

Raziel se aproximou de Sakura. 'Precisamos de sua ajuda para abrir um portal para que Väktare volte para o universo dele.'

A ruiva levantou os olhos, fitando-o. Raziel não pôde deixar de se sentir terrivelmente triste ao vê-los transmitindo tanta dor. Ela concordou com a cabeça em silêncio ainda. O anjo olhou para Eriol que estava parado, acompanhando toda a discussão.

'Precisamos de sua chave.' Raziel falou.

Eriol concordou, tirando a chave do pescoço e caminhando até Sakura. Estendeu para ela sua chave, sabendo exatamente a intenção do anjo. A feiticeira pegou sua chave e a de Eriol, uma em cada mão.

Raziel se aproximou dela. 'Vou ensiná-la a abrir um portal controlado para um universo específico. Preste atenção às minhas palavras. Elas poderão não fazer sentido, mas você precisa repeti-las sem erro.' Recomendou, vendo-a concordar. 'Por favor, afastem-se.' Pediu, sendo atendido por todos.

Syaoran ainda deu um beijo na testa da namorada antes de se afastar. Logan parou ao lado dele.

'Eu sinto muito.' O caçador falou.

'Eu também.' Li respondeu, observando a namorada com os dois anjos.

Abaixou os olhos, fitando o chão e pensando que seria dolorido demais se afastar dela novamente.

Sakura secou o rosto com a mão direita enquanto a esquerda estava com as duas chaves. Olhou para Raziel e depois para Gabriel.

'O que eu faço?' Perguntou com a voz seca.

Os dois anjos se entreolharam. Gabriel fez um sinal para que Raziel a instruísse. Estava se sentindo mal demais pela discussão que teve com Li poucos minutos atrás.

Sakura seguia as instruções do anjo. Estendeu a mão a frente, fechou os olhos e começou a repetir as palavras que eram cantadas por ele.

'Süns ni ikh yum. Gal, usny sünsnüüd. Agaar, delkhii sünsnüüd' ( _Grande espírito. Espíritos do fogo e da água. Espíritos do ar e da terra_ ). Ela pronunciava as palavras que eram ditas por Raziel com cuidado. As duas chaves flutuaram da sua mão brilhando.

' _Peço por intermédio do Eterno Céu Azul, Tengri, e pela Fértil Mãe Terra, Eje, autorização para abrir este portal.'_

As duas chaves giraram e se uniram formando apenas uma que brilhava de forma intensa acima da palma da mão da feiticeira.

' _Para que prevaleçam as regras do sagrado Filho do Céu. Evoco o Paraíso, a Terra, os espíritos da natureza e dos ancestrais..._ '

A energia começou a circular o corpo da jovem feiticeira, enquanto sua aura se expandia, tornando-se brilhante e multicolorida.

' _Que provêm as necessidades de todos os seres humanos e que os protegem..._ '

A energia que circulava a chave expandiu e um raio saiu dela em direção aos céus.

' _Guiando-os a levar uma vida reta e respeitosa. Para que a humanidade finalmente mantenha neste mundo o equilíbrio e a harmonia entre o Céu e a Terra_.'

Outro raio saiu da chave em direção ao chão. Ela segurou a chave com a mão fazendo-a parar de girar.

' _Abra-se a porta do universo que levará aquele por quem intercedo de volta para casa. Agora!_ '

Ela movimentou o braço ainda estendido a sua frente para a direita e um plano luminoso entre o céu e a terra foi aberto.

Logan deu um passo à frente, mal conseguindo conter o sorriso ao ver, através daquele plano mágico, o seu universo. Aproximou-se e sentiu uma onda de felicidade envolver seu corpo quando a silhueta de uma bela mulher pôde ser vista.

'Katrina…' Ele sussurrou. Olhou para Raziel que fez um gesto com a mão para que prosseguisse.

Logan virou-se para Li encarando o rapaz. 'Você vai conseguir.'

Syaoran acenou com a cabeça. O homem voltou a caminhar em direção a sua casa. Passou por Raziel e Gabriel. Fitou Sakura que abriu os olhos devagar quando percebeu sua aproximação.

'Obrigado.' Logan falou para ela que se forçou a sorrir para ele.

O caçador virou-se para o plano mágico, com passos firmes, e atravessou o portal, voltando finalmente para casa. Sakura ainda pôde vê-lo correr em direção à mulher para abraçá-la antes do plano mágico diminuir e se fechar.

Sakura abriu a mão onde encontrou as duas chaves originais. Apertou-as mais forte em sua mão.

'Você conseguiu.' Raziel falou com a voz orgulhosa. 'Tem um poder fenomenal dentro de si, Mestra das Cartas.'

'Isso não serve de nada se não consigo manter quem amo ao meu lado.' Falou entre os dentes.

Os dois anjos se entreolharam. Raziel suspirou. 'Preciso voltar e instruir o senhor Väktare e os outros.' Falou, sendo envolvido por suas asas angelicais e desaparecendo.

Gabriel franziu a testa, pensando que o companheiro tinha soltado a bomba e agora sumia deixando a batata quente na mão dele.

Syaoran se aproximou de Sakura que percebeu sua presença ao seu lado. Queria abraçá-lo, mas estava com raiva demais por ele sempre colocá-la naquela posição de mocinha a ser protegida. Não queria que ele se separasse dela e, principalmente, não queria que ele voltasse para aquele inferno.

Syaoran observou a namorada que evitava encará-lo. Parecia uma loba brava, pensou sorrindo de leve. Desviou os olhos dela e encarou Gabriel. 'Quando devo ir?'

Sakura sentiu o corpo tremer enquanto esperava a resposta.

O anjo engoliu em seco. 'Será aberto um portal na próxima lua nova. Usaremos uma das brechas da qual ainda temos o apoio do guardião. Assim que você passar, ela será destruída.'

'Isso será daqui a duas semana.' Syaoran falou, franzindo a testa.

'Exatamente.' Gabriel concordou. 'Abrir uma brecha entre os universos paralelos é mais fácil de controlar do que entre o inferno ou o céu. É por isso que existem guardiões para estes dois mundos. Um é a base e o outro é o teto. Universos paralelos são como pilares que ligam estes dois mundos opostos.' Gabriel explicou. 'E é por isso que existem os pilares da vida em cada um destes universos.' O Anjo olhou para Sakura que mantinha o rosto fechado e duro para ele. Voltou-se para Syaoran para continuar a explicação. 'A base, isto é, o Mundo das Trevas, é apoiado na matéria, é um mundo completamente materialista. Isso é essencial, justamente, para que o corpo sofra enquanto estiver lá, e que o espírito procure a evolução. Acima deles, nos universos paralelos o corpo perde a densidade, para que o espírito e as virtudes do homem possam ser colocados à prova e ele evolua espiritualmente até, finalmente, alcançar o plano superior, onde apenas o espiritual prevalece. Por isso, você…' Ele falou, apontando para Syaoran. 'Para voltar, precisou ir até o Mundo das Trevas conseguir novamente um corpo físico. O corpo que possui agora é denso, é o corpo de um ser das trevas. É diferente do corpo humano de Kinomoto, que está justamente no estágio de evolução espiritual, como estava o seu antes de morrer. Seu corpo anterior não resistiu, pois, durante a abertura do portal com as trevas você se aproximou demais da atmosfera de lá. Assim como o corpo dela, não aguentará, não importando o poder que tenha dentro dele. No ciclo da evolução e regressão…' Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. 'Não pode haver retrocessos do corpo, apenas da alma. O corpo humano nunca suportará viver lá, pois seria um retrocesso e iria contra a ordem natural. No seu caso, senhor Li, foi opção sua retornar, adquirir um novo corpo material e atravessar uma brecha para voltar. O certo seria você se manter no plano superior até sua próxima encarnação se assim desejasse e fosse a vontade maior.'

'Entendo.' Syaoran murmurou, olhou de esguelha para Sakura.

Não permitiria que nada acontecesse a ela. Se tinha que voltar para aquele inferno, então ele voltaria. Ironicamente, para ter um gosto do paraíso ao lado dela, estava indo, pela segunda vez, ao inferno. Sua vida realmente era uma perigosa montanha russa.

Gabriel deu um passo a frente encarando-o. 'Acredite no que lhe digo, meu superior estava tentando contornar a situação de outra forma, mas realmente não foi possível. Eu realmente sinto muito que precise passar por isso novamente.'

'Acho melhor você ir. Estou tentado a lhe dar um soco.' Ele rebateu. O anjo acenou com a cabeça e, assim como Raziel, foi envolvido por suas asas e desapareceu.

Eriol e Kaho observavam o casal. Ela suspirou. 'Isso não me parece justo.'

O jovem tinha os olhos fixos nos amigos. 'Preciso rever as anotações de Clow.' Ele falou. 'O Caos foi realmente interpretado de forma errada. Deve ter alguma coisa naquelas anotações que possa ajudá-los.'

'Eriol…' Kaho o chamou, fazendo o rapaz a fitar. 'Você não é Clow.'

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Justamente por isso vou estudar as anotações dele e desvendar por mim mesmo o que ele deixou passar.'

Kaho concordou com um gesto sorrindo.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _O capítulo pode ter parecido curto, mas é um capítulo tão importante para se entender o universo de Feiticeiros que resolvemos fechá-lo com uma cena apenas._

 _Espero que agora tenha ficado claro para alguns o porquê Syaoran teve que ir para o mundo das trevas quando decidiu voltar para o seu universo._

 _Também espero que tenha ficado claro o ciclo evolutivo das almas dos personagens e a interação entre os universos paralelos com o plano inferior (inferno) e o plano superior (céu)._

 _Uma maneira bem didática para entenderem a situação é a figura de um templo grego, onde se tem a base (inferno), os pilares (universos paralelos) e uma estrutura triangular no topo (céu). O que liga o Céu e o Inferno são os pilares, isso quer dizer que uma alma, até atingir o topo, pode passar por qualquer um destes universos paralelos que não são necessariamente iguais, mostrando que uma alma que saia do plano inferior precisa passar pelos universos para então alcançar o plano superior._

 _A figura do templo grego é bem legal para se visualizar e inclusive foi por causa dela que eu considerei o nome "Pilar" para o papel da Sakura neste universo. Está fazendo sentido agora? Qualquer dúvida: reviews, por favor!_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história. E sim… a treta começou! Só que a gente tem que explicar o tamanho da treta antes de partir para a ação, não é?_

 _Beijocas_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Que coisa, gente! Mas é isso que dá você ser o bam-bam-bam da parada toda. Tudo que é probleminha é jogado nas suas costas para ser resolvido. S &S não têm sossego, mesmo. Agora que dá uma sensação de que esses anjos são uns imprestáveis, dá… Foi um capítulo "curto" (para os padrões de Feiticeiros), mas ao mesmo tempo foi importantíssimo para entender um pouco da mecânica dos universos na história._

 _Só um último comentário: alguém percebeu que a Sakura simplesmente foi lá e abriu um portal para o universo do Logan, sem precisar de um eclipse, de Halloween, de nenhuma data especial? Pois é… essa é a diferença de poder entre ela e o Smith. Nada mais a declarar. Encerro meu caso._

 _Até o próximo capítulo._

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _PQP... Também fiquei com raiva, Kath, quero dar um soco no Gabriel… Sacanagem do plano superior... Mas entendi a trama, e ficou bem legal._

 _Sakura tá super certa em ficar brava… Mas seria bem legal ela conseguir ir para o inferno junto com o Syaoran…_

 _Esse foi rápido._

 _Bjs_


	34. Temor e Culpa

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques e Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 34**

 **Temor e Culpa**

Sakura caminhava ao lado de Syaoran em direção ao sobrado branco localizado na mesma rua do templo Tsukimine. Estavam calados desde que Gabriel tinha sumido da frente dos dois após lhes dar a notícia, ou melhor, o ultimato. Sakura não olhava para Syaoran.

O rapaz, às vezes, espiava-a pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava brava. Muito brava. Ele soltou um suspiro cansado. Estava ainda com alguns ferimentos ardendo enquanto cicatrizavam.

Chegaram a casa e Sakura abriu a porta, tirando os tênis. Syaoran entrou atrás dela e fechou a porta que ela tinha deixado aberta para ele passar. Ouviu a mochila dela sendo jogada no chão com mais força que o necessário, fazendo um barulho surdo. Ele tirou os tênis e colocou a mochila num canto. Olhou para a sala, vendo a namorada parada sem saber direito o que fazer.

'Sakura…' Ele a chamou.

'Melhor você tomar um banho, Syaoran. Você está imundo.' Ela o cortou, mostrando que não queria conversa.

 _ **You're lookin' so distant  
**_ _(Você está tão distante)_

 _ **I'm pulling at your coat  
**_ _(Estou tentando chamar sua atenção)_

 _ **There's lump in my throat  
**_ _(Está difícil de respirar)_

 _ **Because I have to go  
**_ _(Porque eu tenho que partir)_

Ele sorriu de lado. Normalmente ele é quem tinha este tipo de atitude, enquanto ela insistia que tinham de conversar.

'Certo.' Ele falou, vendo-a ir até a cozinha, provavelmente para preparar um chá. Seus olhos passaram pelo relógio da sala, já era quase hora da janta também. Hoje era quinta, não? Era o dia dela preparar a refeição.

Soltou outro suspiro, caminhando de forma arrastada em direção ao banheiro. Tirou a roupa e ligou a ducha gelada, entrando debaixo do jato d'água. Sorriu, pensando que era melhor aproveitar bastante antes de voltar para o inferno. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a água bater em seu rosto. Sentiria falta daquilo. Sentiria falta de Sakura. Trincou os dentes. Não queria voltar para lá. Novamente, tivera pouco tempo de felicidade. Passou a mão pelo rosto.

'Pelo menos aquele maldito zunido desapareceu.' Sussurrou.

Ele sentia a presença agitada da namorada no andar inferior. Ela se movimentava de um lado para o outro. Ora expandia-se, ora retraía-se. Duas semanas, era todo o tempo que tinha para aproveitar antes de voltar para o inferno. Não sabia nem o que faria neste tempo. Pensou que seria melhor aproveitar e fazer o que gostava, antes de ir. Provavelmente ficaria um bom tempo lá até conseguir voltar. Ele voltaria, sabia disto.

Começou a fazer uma lista mental do que gostaria de fazer. Não sabia quanto tempo ficaria lá desta vez. Deu para perceber que o tempo corria mais rapidamente naquele lugar do que aqui, então, ponderou que isso seria bom. Ele teria mais tempo para destruir as tais brechas e Sakura esperaria menos tempo por ele. O problema era que não tinha ideia de quantas existiam. E se fossem infinitas? Pensou que seria melhor esclarecer as coisas com Gabriel antes de voltar para lá.

Voltou a pensar na sua lista: Tomaria banho gelado por horas. Sorriu, balançando a cabeça debaixo d'água. Realmente isso era muito bom. Mas tinha algo muito melhor… Sorriu de lado e suspirou. Fazer amor com Sakura. Sentir a pequena feiticeira entre seus braços, sentir o gosto e o perfume da pele dela. E a sensação de quando unia-se a ela era por demais prazerosa. Era mágica. Era quando se sentia completo. Suspirou novamente, pensando que a namorada estava bem brava com ele no momento.

Onde já se viu, ela achar que iria com ele para lá. Nunca permitiria que a mulher que amava vivesse por um único segundo naquele inferno. Ele voltaria. Ele sabia que seria capaz de voltar para ela e voltaria como humano. Franziu a testa, pensando que talvez fosse melhor deixar aquilo registrado por escrito, protocolado e sabe-se lá mais o quê, no acordo com Gabriel. Caso contrário, daqui a um tempo, aquele anjo de meia tigela apareceria com outra bomba para ele.

A porta do banheiro se abriu com força, assustando-o. Estava distraído pensando em como ter garantias mais concretas de um acordo com o plano superior ou algo assim. Virou a cabeça e viu através do vidro do box o rosto de Sakura.

'A janta já está pronta.' Ela falou de maneira ríspida, antes de fechar novamente a porta.

Parecia uma loba feroz, só faltou rosnar para ele. Pensou. Fechou a torneira e se secou com a toalha. Colocou um short e desceu para o primeiro andar ainda secando os cabelos com a toalha. Olhou para a mesa posta para um. Franziu a testa.

'Você já jantou?' Ele perguntou, vendo a namorada mexendo na sua bolsa.

'Não estou com fome. Eu vou sair agora.' Ela falou. 'Hoje é seu dia de lavar a louça.' Sakura ainda comentou, colocando a bolsa sobre o ombro. Nenhuma vez ela o olhara.

Ele trincou os dentes. 'Você vai aonde a esta hora?'

Sakura adoraria dizer que não era da conta dele, mandá-lo catar coquinho, soltar meia dúzia de palavrões e xingá-lo de tudo. Estava com tanta raiva por ele ter cedido à chantagem dos anjos que o socaria, se achasse que aquilo resolveria alguma coisa. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos brevemente tentando se controlar. 'Vou à casa de Eriol.'

'Você acabou de vê-lo! Vai fazer o que lá?' Indagou.

 _ **You're on the staircase  
**_ _(Você está na escada)_

 _ **You're head on your knees  
**_ _(Encolhida, com a cabeça em seus joelhos)_

 _ **You're making that same face  
**_ _(Você está com aquele olhar)_

 _ ***Singing please, don't leave  
**_ _(Pedindo para eu não ir)_

Ela levantou os olhos, finalmente o fitando, e Syaoran sentiu uma fisgada no peito. Ela não chorava, mas transmitia tanta dor, tanto desespero que deixou sua garganta seca. 'Ele vai me ajudar a achar um jeito de ir com você.'

'Sakura…' Syaoran sussurrou, aproximando-se dela, mas a ruiva se afastou, não queria perder tempo. Tinha apenas duas semanas para encontrar uma maneira de sobreviver naquele inferno.

'Deixe-me, Syaoran.' Ela falou, tentando se afastar dele em direção à porta, mas o rapaz a pegou pelo pulso. Levantou os olhos verdes, voltando a encará-lo. 'Solte-me.'

'Não.' Ele respondeu de forma firme.

Sakura tentou puxar o pulso, mas ele não soltou. 'Solte-me!' Ela gritou, puxando com mais força. Estava pronta para se debater, obrigando o rapaz a segurar os dois pulsos dela. 'Solte-me logo, Syaoran.' Ordenou, mas ele não a obedeceu, apertando mais forte seus pulsos. Sakura começou a se debater. 'Você é um idiota, cabeça dura, Syaoran! Um idiota, está me ouvindo?!' Ela gritou ainda tentando se soltar. 'Você tem sempre que querer resolver tudo sozinho! Odeio quando você age assim! Não preciso ser salva! Eu não preciso de um herói!' Ela continuou a falar, emendando vários palavrões. 'Se eles estão com medo que eu, sei lá… Exploda! Exploda tudo! Eles é que resolvam o problema, não você!' Ela gritava e empurrava Syaoran, ainda tentando fazer com que ele a soltasse.

Ele não falava nada. Apenas a fitava enquanto esperava o acesso de fúria da namorada terminar.

Por que ele não conseguia entender como ela se sentia? Como ele achava que ela se sentia quando tudo pelo que passou de ruim sempre estava, de alguma forma, relacionado com ela? As surras, o tal caos, a ida ao inferno. E agora, de novo? Tudo sempre estivera ligado a ela.

Será que ele não era capaz de entender o quanto ela se sentia culpada por todos os sofrimentos dele? Mas não! Ele sempre tinha que ser o grande herói com a armadura de ouro, montado em um cavalo branco a duelar contra, sei lá, dragões, monstros, contra o inferno inteiro para salvá-la como a uma princesa idiota! Porque, na cabeça dele, ela simplesmente não conseguiria se defender sozinha.

Ela tinha as cartas, ela tinha passado por desafios também, por perigos inimagináveis quando tinha 10 anos de idade. Ela passou pelo juízo final depois de levar uma surra de Yue. Ele a tinha acompanhado durante aquele tempo. Eles brigavam, discutiam, disputavam… Juntos. Tinha combatido seres das trevas há pouco tempo, algumas vezes sem nem usar magia e, além disso, salvara-o várias vezes. Por que, então, ele a via como uma inútil?

Por que, agora que eles cresceram, que não eram mais crianças, ele achava que daria conta de tudo sozinho? Por que ele não conseguia perceber que, se eles trabalhassem juntos, as coisas seriam, além de mais fáceis, possíveis? Como quando capturaram a carta Areia. Como quando lutaram juntos contra os tantos seres das trevas que eles derrotaram.

Sakura parou de se debater e ficou parada a frente dele, fechou os olhos, respirando de forma ofegante e tentando se controlar. Syaoran ainda tinha os pulsos dela presos. Ficaram em silêncio, até a respiração da jovem voltar a ficar calma novamente.

 _ **You still stand up with all of your love  
**_ _(O seu amor é o que a mantém em pé)_

 _ **But you walk me to the door  
**_ _(Ao me acompanhar até a porta)_

'Eu vou voltar.' Ele falou de forma firme.

'Eu vou com você.' Ela rebateu, abrindo os olhos e fitando-o profundamente.

'Não tem como! Você não ouviu o que aquele anjo idiota falou?'

'Como você mesmo o definiu, ele é um idiota.' Ela falou com a voz controlada. Inclinou o corpo, ficando com o rosto a centímetros dele. 'Eu vou achar um jeito de ir com você. Ele, pelo visto, não sabe de nada, senão não estaríamos nesta situação.'

Syaoran ponderou que ela não estava de todo errada. Mas também não queria que ela fosse com ele para aquele inferno. Ele tinha sofrido durante todo o tempo que estivera lá, não queria que ela passasse por aquilo.

'Aquele lugar não é para você.'

'Meu lugar, como você mesmo falou quando me trouxe para esta casa, é ao seu lado. Se você for para o inferno, Syaoran Li, eu vou com você.' Sakura falou com a voz firme sem desviar os olhos dele.

Ele engoliu em seco, ela era determinada demais. 'Por Deus, Sakura. Confie em mim, eu vou dar um jeito de voltar. Apenas me espere.'

'Não.' Ela falou entre os dentes. 'Não vou esperar porque eu vou estar ao seu lado.'

'Pare de ser teimosa!'

'Teimoso é você!' Sakura voltou a gritar. 'Você se deixou levar por aquela chantagem baixa! Se o perigo sou eu, então eu tenho que resolver. Você não vai resolver os meus problemas.'

'Nossos!' Ele retrucou. 'Nossos problemas!'

'Nossos?!' Ela falou em tom irônico. 'Agora são nossos?' Syaoran franziu a testa observando-a. 'Por quê? Se você não for, o que vai acontecer com você, Syaoran?' Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Nada! Você vai continuar vivendo sua vida tranquilamente aqui. Eles não têm como obrigá-lo a ir para lá. Você mesmo deixou isso claro.'

'Sakura…' Ele tentou interromper, mas ela não tinha falado tudo.

'O que aquele anjo lá usou para forçá-lo a ir? Ah, sim… Se um dos demônios ou sei lá o quê destruir um pilar, todos eles cairão… Ah! Olha só que coincidência feliz para ele, não? O estúpido pilar deste universo sou eu! Clow resolveu me presentear com este cargo maravilhoso que agora está servindo para chantageá-lo a voltar para aquele inferno.' Ela falou tudo de uma só vez, parecia que nem tinha conseguido respirar. 'Eu já estou cansada de ser a fonte do seu sofrimento. Agora, solte-me!' Ordenou novamente e, desta vez, foi obedecida por ele. Deu um passo para trás, encarando-o.

'Você…' Ele começou a falar incerto. 'Você está vendo as coisas de forma errada.'

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Estou? Então me diga qual é a forma correta de vê-las?'

Syaoran respirou fundo para ganhar tempo e pensar no que responder, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça. Ela não era tonta. O idiota do anjo não tinha nada que ter falado aquilo na frente dela.

 _ **Oh ho…**_

 _ **You are what tears me the most  
**_ _(Você é o que mais me desestrutura)_

 _ **And it's every time I leave I miss you the most  
**_ _(E toda vez que eu parto, é o que mais me faz falta)_

 _ **The thought of losing you is what scares me the most  
**_ _(A ideia de perder você é o que mais assusta)_

 _ **And so you…  
**_ _(Então você…)_

 _ **It's only you…  
**_ _(É só você...)_

'Não existe outra forma de ver o que está acontecendo aqui.' Ela mesma respondeu e ele no final concordou com a cabeça. 'Agora… Se você realmente quiser resolver isso, vai me deixar ir com você para resolvermos juntos os nossos problemas.'

Syaoran a fitou de forma demorada, os olhos dela tremiam. Por fim concordou com um gesto, mesmo que sua vontade fosse o contrário. Não tinha como convencê-la ou enganá-la dizendo não estava indo para lá por medo de que algo acontecesse a ela. Só de considerar aquela possibilidade ele...

Ela respirou fundo e estava pronta para sair quando ele a chamou novamente.

'Por favor, Sakura. Fique comigo agora.' Ele murmurou baixinho.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, ouvindo a voz dele falhada. Ele estava com medo. Claro que ele estaria com medo de voltar para lá. Estava tão envolvida em sua culpa que não pensou no pânico que devia estar instaurado na cabeça do namorado com o prospecto de voltar para aquele lugar que até hoje o assombrava em pesadelos.

Ela respirou fundo e relaxou os ombros, aproximando-se e o abraçou-o pela cintura. Fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no peito dele. As batidas do coração dele estavam aceleradas assim com as dela. Ele a envolveu com seus braços, apertando a jovem contra o corpo dele. Ficaram assim por minutos, até se acalmarem.

Ela se afastou dele e pegou o rosto tão amado entre as mãos. Fitaram-se profundamente, até ela ficar na ponta dos pés e alcançar os lábios dele num beijo leve, mas cheio de ternura e amor.

Syaoran a apertou mais forte contra o corpo aprofundando o beijo; Sakura sentiu a língua dele invadindo a sua boca.

Ele deslizou os lábios pelo rosto dela até alcançar o ouvido da namorada. 'Eu preciso de você, Sakura.' Sussurrou. 'Preciso aplacar esse medo dentro de mim.' Confessou. 'Não se afaste de mim; não agora, por favor.'

Sakura concordou com um gesto, em silêncio. Voltaram a se beijar de forma urgente e Syaoran a empurrou de leve até as costas dela baterem numa das paredes da sala. Sentiu a jovem passar as mãos pelo seu dorso nu. Ainda a beijando, ele começou a tentar desabotoar o vestido que ela usava, mas estava sem paciência. Agora tudo parecia ser urgente para ele.

Viu-se puxando o tecido e fazendo os botões arrebentarem e saltarem pelo ar, espalhando-se pela sala. Ele tirou a calcinha dela ao mesmo tempo que ela se livrava do short que o cobria. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a levantou, sendo imediatamente envolvido pelas pernas dela.

Pela primeira vez, ele a tomou com sofreguidão e de forma urgente. Sentiu a aura de Sakura invadir o seu corpo, dando a ele a sensação de que tudo terminaria bem, que ele seria forte o suficiente para enfrentar qualquer coisa e voltar para ela. Que ele sobreviveria a todas as dores e sofrimentos para voltar a se unir a ela, para voltar a se sentir completo, como naquele momento.

* * *

Smith caminhava de um lado para o outro no saguão do aeroporto de Tomoeda. Estava ansioso para pegar o avião para Londres. Não sentia mais a aura do guardião que havia trazido do outro universo e ainda sentia a presença forte de Syaoran Li. Provavelmente Logan tinha sido derrotado pelo demônio. Inferno! Seus planos tinham dado errado. Tinha gastado rios de dinheiro, tempo, contatos para não ter resultados. Lembrou-se da ameaça do senhor Yanamoto em seu último encontro e passou o dedo pelo colarinho que estava molhado de suor.

Olhou em volta, sentindo-se vigiado. Ouviu a chamada de seu voo e soltou um suspiro. Entrou na fila de embarque e sentiu-se mais seguro assim que sentou na poltrona do avião. Sorriu de alívio. Logo estaria em casa. Ficar no Japão agora poderia ser perigoso para ele. Tinha que se reunir com Rosas e os dois anciões Li para pensarem em outra forma de eliminar Syaoran.

A aeromoça o cumprimentou e ele pediu uma taça de Prosecco para relaxar um pouco mais. Estava degustando a bebida quando sentaram ao seu lado.

'Como vai, Smith?' Ele reconheceu a voz de Yanamoto. Quase se engasgou com a bebida que desceu arranhando a garganta.

'Senhor Yanamoto. Estou com assuntos urgentes em Londres.' Começou a se justificar nervoso.

'Sim… Imagino que tenhamos assuntos muito importantes em Londres para tratarmos.'

A aeromoça aproximou-se novamente e Yanamoto pediu também uma taça de Prosecco. Agradeceu polidamente. Assim que ela se afastou ele continuou o assunto.

'Soube que o rapaz ainda está vivo. Até ontem, você me garantiu que ele estaria morto.'

'Eu lhe garanti que traria uma pessoa capaz de matá-lo e foi isso que eu fiz, no entanto, aquele demônio é mais forte do que todos nós pensamos.'

O senhor tomou um longo gole da bebida. 'Você me garantiu que, com aquela fortuna que eu lhe dei, aquele garoto estaria morto.'

'Continuarei tentando encontrar outras maneiras, mas o senhor tem que entender que não estamos falando de uma pessoa comum e, sim, de um ser das trevas.'

Yanamoto sorriu de leve. 'Ninguém é indestrutível.'

'Exatamente.' Smith concordou. 'Todos nós temos interesse que aquele garoto desapareça.'

'E qual o seu próximo passo, senhor Smith?' Ele perguntou calmamente.

'Temos os pergaminhos e as anotações sobre os treinamentos ao qual todos da família Li, a qual ele pertence, foram submetidos. Se não podemos trazer alguém capaz de enfrentá-lo, acho que nosso possível próximo passo é preparar alguém que possa fazer isso.'

Yanamoto concordou com a cabeça. 'Isso vai levar tempo…' Comentou, tomando mais um gole e finalizando o líquido da taça. '...Mas a vingança é um prato mais apreciado quando frio.'

Smith concordou.

'Quero relatórios frequentes de todos os seus passos e gastos, Smith. Não tente me enganar, tenho gente atrás de você e não há poderes mágicos que o salvarão de mim.'

'Sim, senhor.'

O homem se levantou e cumprimentou-o rapidamente, atravessando o corredor do avião e saindo pela escotilha. Logo depois, a comissária de bordo, finalmente, fechou-a para se prepararem para a decolagem.

* * *

Tomoyo olhava para Kurogane que estava a sua frente. Estavam num restaurante para jantar depois de uma peça de teatro que assistiram.

Ela franziu a testa, observando-o mais calado que nos últimos dias. Ele batia de leve o garfo no prato, pegou a taça de vinho e bebeu um gole devagar, olhando para um ponto qualquer do restaurante.

'O que aconteceu? Não gostou da peça?' Tomoyo indagou observando o rapaz que a fitou.

Ele repousou a taça na mesa e suspirou. 'Tem alguma coisa errada com o Li.' Ele falou olhando para Tomoyo. 'Hoje no treino, eu o derrubei umas três ou quatro vezes.'

Tomoyo sorriu docemente. 'Talvez porque você esteja ficando bom.'

O rapaz balançou a cabeça negando. 'Ele estava apático.' Continuou. 'Parecia que estava em outro mundo. Kinomoto não comentou nada com você?'

Tomoyo franziu a testa e ajeitou-se na cadeira, nervosa. Já estava com o pressentimento de que alguma coisa estava errada com a amiga, mas tentava ignorar, apesar do coração alertá-la insistentemente que ela não estava bem.

Soltou um suspiro e desviou os olhos do rapaz. Ela tinha decidido afastar-se um pouco de Sakura e se dar a chance de amar outra pessoa. Abrir seu coração de forma plena, mas sabia de suas limitações. Se continuasse a orbitar em volta da bela ruiva, prejudicaria este processo. Estava sendo egoísta e sabia isso, mas foi uma barreira defensiva que levantou de forma momentânea entre ela e Sakura. Não era perfeita e estava longe de ser.

Kurogane observou a namorada calada por um tempo com o olhar vago. Sorriu de leve, parecia que já a conhecia. Ela tinha se sentido incomodada com o comentário dele.

'Tenho visto pouco Sakura.' Finalmente ela respondeu a pergunta dele, sem o encarar. 'Ela anda estudando muito na biblioteca, provavelmente, para as provas.' A morena fitou a taça de vinho a sua frente e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não… ela está estudando para as provas, isso é o que eu gostaria de acreditar que fosse verdade.'

'Então acha que está acontecendo alguma coisa com eles?'

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. 'Devem estar…' Sorriu de forma triste. 'Eles sempre estão com problemas.'

'Vocês costumavam almoçar juntas pelo menos…'

'Ela mal tem aparecido no refeitório para almoçar. E quando o faz sempre está correndo. Ontem nos esbarramos na saída, mas ela só tinha ido comprar um sanduíche e precisava ir se encontrar com Eriol.'

Kurogane franziu a testa. 'Sabia que tinha o dedo do cabeludo nisto.'

'Acho que já está na hora de você se dar uma chance de conhecer Eriol ao invés de julgá-lo tempo todo, não acha?'

'Não.' Ele respondeu de forma seca. Arrependeu-se, rodando os olhos. 'Talvez um dia.' Observou Tomoyo sorrindo de leve para ele. 'A questão aqui não sou eu, e sim Li e Kinomoto. Tenho certeza que estão com problemas. Li sempre foi caladão, mas nunca foi indiferente a tudo. Tem alguma coisa muito errada nisso.'

'Você gosta muito dele, não?' Ela perguntou com a voz doce.

'Ele é um cara legal.' Respondeu. 'Acho que a vida não foi muito justa com ele.' Viu Tomoyo concordando. 'Esse lance de magia não deve ser muito legal mesmo. Traz muitos problemas.'

Tomoyo meneou a cabeça, Kurogane tinha certa razão. Fazendo uma rápida análise da vida de todos os amigos feiticeiros, a vida deles não era mesmo muito fácil. Lembrou-se com pesar das vezes que teve que consolar Sakura chorando por causa de Li. Primeiro pela ausência e depois pela morte dele. E também de consolar Eriol por conta de decisões tomadas em sua vida passada.

'Quando soube desse negócio todo…' O rapaz começou a falar. 'Achei que até poderia ser uma vantagem enorme. Ser como um super-herói… Mas o que eu vejo são só problemas para os dois. E problemas bem barra pesada.' Completou, bebendo um gole do vinho devagar.

Tomoyo observou o namorado a frente e pensou que nunca tinha visto a situação por aquele ângulo. Sempre esteve tão empolgada com as aventuras dos amigos que havia deixado de ver este lado negro da história ou talvez, simplesmente, tivesse ignorado-o.

'Li não falou nada para você?'

Ele balançou a cabeça negando. 'Você sabe como ele é. Não fala nada. Quando eu ainda brinquei que estava dando uma surra nele, ele só deu de ombros, sem nem retrucar.'

Ela fechou os olhos brevemente e soltou um suspiro. Teria que colocar Sakura contra a parede. No fundo, ficava triste por saber que a amiga estava com problemas, mas não a procurara para falar deles. Ponderou que a ruiva era mais esperta do que aparentava. Percebeu que Tomoyo e Yuo precisariam de um tempo para eles, sem a interferência de ninguém.

Não podia negar que sentia muita falta de conversar com Sakura. Principalmente agora que Meilyn havia retornado, de forma repentina, para Hong-Kong com Hyo Ling. Na verdade, a decisão não foi repentina, ela é que se viu de repente sozinha no alojamento da faculdade.

'Vou conversar com Sakura amanhã sem falta. Nem que seja na biblioteca.'

'E sabe o que é o mais chato disso tudo?' O rapaz perguntou, fitando a morena e a viu negar com um gesto. 'Mesmo que a gente saiba o que está acontecendo, provavelmente, não teremos como ajudá-los.'

'Não é bem assim, Yuo. Você ajudou muito a Sakura quando ela estava desorientada e também ajudou Li naquele processo todo da morte do Yanamoto.'

'Bem, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, considerando que eles salvaram o pescoço de todos nós, não?'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Observaram a refeição a frente dos dois. Nenhum dos dois tinha mais vontade de comer, estavam preocupados.

Tomoyo levantou o rosto e observou Kurogane, sorriu percebendo que ele era um amigo fiel. Uma qualidade inestimável atualmente. 'Você é uma pessoa incrível, Yuo.'

Ele desviou os olhos do prato e fitou a jovem a sua frente. 'Incrível é você, minha princesa.'

Tomoyo sentiu as faces aquecerem; não pelo elogio em si, mas pelo pronome possessivo antes do princesa.

* * *

'Que cara idiota!' Syaoran soltou rindo, enquanto lia.

Sakura tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo na biblioteca e observou o namorado à sua frente. Estava sentado na cadeira inclinado para trás com as pernas em cima da mesa. A bibliotecária já tinha pedido duas vezes que ele as abaixasse, mas Li a ignorou.

Tinha pegado um mangá de Kurogane no quarto que eles dividiam antes. Leu o prólogo, achou interessante e resolveu começar a ler apenas por diversão. Nada de estudos e coisas importantes… Apenas entretenimento.

Não teve como ela não sorrir de leve, observando-o distraído e relaxado. Pelo menos ele não estava com aquele semblante preocupado e pesado. Tentou voltar a ler o livro sobre artes das trevas. Tinha o livro a sua frente, um dicionário de sânscrito à direita e um terceiro livro sobre símbolos e sinais à esquerda. Todos eles cheiravam a mofo o que lhe rendia constantes crises de espirros.

Syaoran riu alto novamente, chamando não só a atenção dela, mas de algumas outras pessoas.

'Syaoran…' Ela o chamou e ele tirou os olhos do que lia para fitá-la. Sakura fez um gesto com a cabeça, apontando as outras pessoas que olhavam feio para ele.

O rapaz deu de ombros. Voltou a ler.

'Você deveria estar me ajudando…' Ela resmungou.

Ele franziu a testa, mas não a fitou. 'Eu aceitei que, se você encontrasse uma maneira de sobreviver lá, iria comigo, mas não significa que eu concorde com essa ideia.'

 _ ****I can't call you from hell  
**_ _(Não posso ligar do inferno)_

 _ **At the end of the day  
**_ _(No final do dia)_

 _ **To tell you that I am well  
**_ _(Para dizer que estou bem)_

 _ **No, I'd have to say  
**_ _(Precisaria admitir que não estou)_

'Humph…' Ela murmurou. 'Igual a Touya-nii-san.'

'Vai ver somos parecidos mesmo.' Ele comentou sem dar muita atenção. 'Este garoto é uma piada. É muito besta mesmo.' Emendou, rindo e voltando a ler o mangá.

Sakura semicerrou os olhos nele. Quem passasse por ali, vendo o rapaz se entreter com um mangá, de forma tão descontraída, imaginaria que ele fosse um jovem normal, fazendo faculdade e acompanhando a namorada CDF que estudava enquanto ele se divertia. Um casal completamente normal. Por que eles não podiam ser assim?

'Já pensou se a gente não tivesse magia?' Ela perguntou de repente, lembrando-se de um comentário de Tomoyo mais cedo naquela semana a respeito de seus poderes só terem lhes trazido problemas.

Li tirou os olhos do mangá e a fitou. 'Provavelmente, a gente não teria se conhecido. Eu estaria em Hong Kong e não teria porque vir para Tomoeda.' Ele comentou.

Ela sorriu. 'Eu acho que nos encontraríamos de qualquer maneira, por algum outro motivo.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Não sei… Talvez.' Ele falou. 'Talvez nossas vidas fossem bem diferentes do que são agora, não?'

'Diferentes como?' Ela o indagou.

Ele deu de ombros. 'Não sei. Acho que eu ainda estaria no clã, provavelmente brigando com aqueles anciões e tentando me esquivar de um casamento arranjado, enquanto eles me encheriam o saco para assumir o posto de patriarca da família, sem nem perguntarem se eu o queria.'

'Teria muitas pretendentes, não?' Ela perguntou, rindo.

'Você sabe que eu sou tímido demais para estas coisas.' Ele respondeu, voltando a ler o mangá.

'Acha que nos apaixonaríamos?'

'Tenho certeza.' Ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu e o viu fitá-la novamente.

'Eu voltaria a me apaixonar por você. Já falei isso.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. 'A vida seria mais fácil, não é?'

'Talvez.'

Ela suspirou. 'Nós nos apaixonaríamos, namoraríamos, depois nos casaríamos e teríamos filhos…'

'Cinco.' Ele completou.

'Cinco?!' Ela perguntou, assustada.

Ele concordou. 'Cinco. Como a minha mãe! Mas teriam que ter as idades próximas. Eu praticamente me senti filho único. Minhas irmãs eram muito mais velhas que eu.'

'Que tal… Dois? Dois filhos é um bom número, não é?' Ela argumentou.

'Nós vamos fazer isso, Sakura.' Ele falou, fitando-a profundamente. 'Quando eu voltar. Nós vamos nos casar e vamos ter filhos. Eu vou voltar humano.'

Ela suspirou e concordou. 'Mas seria mais fácil e menos penoso se não tivéssemos que passar por tudo isso, não?'

Ele concordou. Voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

'Será que você me acharia uma tonta se me conhecesse de outra maneira?' Ela estava gostando daquela conversa de faz-de-conta. Era uma maneira de esquecer, momentaneamente, que estavam naquele pesadelo sem fim.

Syaoran sorriu. 'Provavelmente.'

'A gente poderia se conhecer numa viagem que eu faria a Hong Kong, ou em que você viesse para o Japão.'

'Daqui a pouco você estará escrevendo um roteiro de filme.' Ele riu.

'Oras… Você poderia me conhecer na Torre de Tókio e, quando olhasse para mim, iria se apaixonar perdidamente.'

Ele gargalhou. 'Sim, eu me apaixonaria pela bela moça de olhos de esmeralda.'

'E poderia até ter música!'

'Claro! Fogos de artifício também!' Ele completou, brincando.

'Isso! E então eu o veria e, quando os nossos olhares se cruzassem, eu me sentiria perdidamente atraída pela forma como você olharia para mim.'

'Você quase se escondeu debaixo da carteira quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez.' Ele riu.

'Ah! Mas isso foi porque eu achava que você ia pular no meu pescoço.'

'Eu não queria pular no seu pescoço.' Ele se defendeu. Meneou a cabeça. 'Está bem… Talvez só um pouquinho, sim… Mas isso você não precisa colocar no seu roteiro de filme romântico, não é?'

Ela riu, negando. 'Tem razão. Podemos melhorar as coisas.'

'Claro.'

'Então… Hum… Deixa eu pensar…' Ela falou, colocando um dedinho no queixo de forma pensativa.

Syaoran observava a jovem com um sorriso.

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu mais o sorriso. 'Ah já sei! Você se aproximaria de mim e diria que eu sou a garota mais linda do mundo.'

Ele riu. 'Eu poderia até me aproximar de você, mas estaria mais vermelho que um tomate.'

'Syaoran… Você também tem que colaborar.'

Ele arregalou os olhos, levantando as mãos ao lado do corpo. 'Estou sendo sincero. Está bem… Eu me aproximaria de você e diria que você é a garota mais linda do mundo…' Ele franziu a testa. 'Depois eu viraria e sairia correndo.' Completou, rindo.

'Hei! Você não é mais um garoto! Quando nos reencontramos você foi bem direto.' Ela falou, lembrando-se dele simplesmente a chamando do nada, dando dois passos, enlaçando-a pela cintura e a beijando de surpresa.

'Ah, mas eu sabia que você retribuiria.'

Ela franziu a testa. 'Como assim?'

'Você estava louca para que eu a beijasse.'

Ela inclinou o corpo a frente, encarando-o de perto. 'E eu posso saber como o senhor sabia disso se eu tinha dito que não queria mais vê-lo?'

'Eu sabia que você estava chateada, mas seus olhos não mentem, Sakura. Você é transparente demais.'

'Humph…' Ela murmurou. 'Você é bem pretensioso.'

'Vai dizer que é mentira?' Ele a indagou, semicerrando os olhos nela.

Ela desviou os olhos dele. 'Talvez.'

'Se você se fizer de difícil assim no seu roteiro romântico, vai ficar complicado para mim.' Ele falou brincando. 'Sendo um garoto normal, acho que não chamaria sua atenção.'

Sakura sorriu de leve. 'Impossível.' Ela o viu erguer uma sobrancelha. 'Impossível você me olhar e eu não sentir as pernas bambas.'

Ele sorriu de lado. 'Isso eu não sabia.'

'Uhm… Talvez eu me aproximasse de você, então.' Ela mudou o roteiro.

'E o que você faria?'

'Não sei…' Ela fez uma pausa e depois arregalou os olhos. 'Ah! Já sei! Eu perguntaria se era sua primeira vez no Japão, visitando a Torre de Tókio, e você responderia que sim. Então eu perguntaria de onde você é…' Ela fez uma outra pausa, Li acompanhava a narrativa dela, sorrindo de leve. 'E você responderia que era de Hong Kong. E eu perguntaria se você não poderia me ensinar mandarim.'

'Mandarim?'

'Isso! E você olharia bem nos meus olhos e diria que sim, pelo resto de nossas vidas.'

'Na cama?' Ele perguntou baixinho para ela com olhar maroto.

'Hei! É um filme romântico!'

'Oras… Mas os filmes românticos que vocês adoram são os que possuem mais cenas de atores na cama.'

Ela o fitou em censura, mas depois sorriu de leve, sentindo as faces rubras. 'Está bem… Está bem…'

'E então eu responderia que lhe ensinaria com o maior prazer.' Ele concluiu.

Ela suspirou um pouco cansada. 'Tudo poderia ter sido tão perfeito, não é? Tão mais fácil e tão menos penoso.'

Syaoran respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. 'Acho que sim.'

 _ **Now does it feel painful  
**_ _(Agora só sinto dor)_

 _ **But it still feels strange  
**_ _(E ainda é estranho)_

 _ **Because I want you with me  
**_ _(Porque eu quero estar com você)_

 _ **And that's what's changed  
**_ _(E foi isso que mudou)_

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Ela olhou desanimada para o livro que tinha a sua frente. Faltavam apenas alguns dias e ela não tinha achado nada que pudesse ajudá-la a sobreviver no mundo das trevas sendo humana. Não queria chorar na frente dele, mas estava começando a entrar em desespero com a proximidade da lua nova.

Eriol estava tentando ajudá-la, mas todas as anotações que ele tinha achado de Clow eram taxativas em afirmar que os humanos não sobreviveriam à atmosfera hostil do mundo das trevas. No final, só confirmavam o que os anjos disseram e jogavam mais areia nos planos da feiticeira.

Mas tinha que haver uma maneira. Shyrai tinha sobrevivido lá depois que passou pela brecha que ele e Clow abriram e, depois, ele voltou mais poderoso do que nunca, segundo o relato de Eriol. Então existia uma maneira, sim, ela só tinha que descobrir qual.

Syaoran observou a namorada olhar para o livro, ela estava se esforçando. Sorriu de leve, pensando que seria realmente muito bom se o roteiro de filme meloso de Sakura fosse verdade e não mera fantasia.

* * *

 _ **You're in the doorway  
**_ _(Você está onde eu a deixei)_

 _ **You're still on the phone  
**_ _(Ainda esperando por notícia)_

 _ **Now, do you feel alone?  
**_ _(Também se sente sozinha?)_

Sakura caminhava devagar ao lado de Syaoran pelo parque do Rei Pinguim. Estavam de mãos dadas, dedos entrelaçados. O sol estava se pondo no, horizonte pintando o céu de um vermelho alaranjado. Em alguns instantes seria noite. Noite de lua nova.

Syaoran a puxou, enlaçando a cintura da namorada e beijando-lhe a cabeça. 'Vai ficar tudo bem.' Ele murmurou. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Continuaram a caminhar devagar pelo parque. Conforme a noite se aproximava, o local ficava cada vez mais vazio. Sakura não tinha como controlar as batidas cada vez mais rápidas do coração a medida que a noite ia caindo na cidade.

Syaoran tinha a respiração tranquila, estava calmo até demais para a situação. Não seria a primeira vez que faria aquela travessia. Uma das coisas que ele aprendeu com a vida era aceitar as dificuldades e desafios de forma serena, manter a cabeça fria para ser capaz de enfrentá-los.

 _ **Oh ho…**_

 _ **You are what tears me the most  
**_ _(Você é o que mais me desestrutura)_

 _ **And it's every time I leave I miss you the most  
**_ _(E toda vez que eu parto, é o que mais me faz falta)_

 _ **The thought of losing you is what scares me the most  
**_ _(A ideia de perder você é o que mais assusta)_

 _ **And so you…  
**_ _(Então você…)_

 _ **It's only you…  
**_ _(É só você...)_ _ **  
**_

Não demorou muito para os dois feiticeiros sentirem a presença de Gabriel. O anjo caminhou e parou a frente deles, tinha o semblante sério. Syaoran se afastou de Sakura. Sorriu para ela de leve, tentando passar tranquilidade. Sabia que ela estava no seu limite. Não queria que ela estivesse com ele, mas conhecia a namorada.

O rapaz encarou o anjo, sério. 'Preciso de algumas respostas antes de ir para lá.' Gabriel assentiu com a cabeça. 'Quero saber quantas brechas exatamente existem e se todas devem ser destruídas?'

O anjo franziu a testa. Ele queria avaliar o tamanho do problema. Nada mais justo. 'São cerca de quinze.'

'Quero saber exatamente.' Ele foi taxativo.

'Eram quinze. A que você passou para voltar a este universo já foi destruída e a que você passará agora também será. Então serão exatamente 13 brechas que você deverá fechar.'

'Qual o nível dos demônios que eu terei que enfrentar?'

'Todos são considerados demônios superiores.'

'Como o cara de chifre?'

'Exatamente, como Tichondrius.'

'Humph…' Ele murmurou. Tinha sido difícil aquela luta. Se ele não tivesse recebido o poder de Luthor, provavelmente teria morrido. 'Quero uma garantia de que realmente voltarei como humano e vocês não vão inventar mais nada depois.'

Gabriel encarou Li, mas ponderou que ele tinha razão. Olhou de relance para Sakura que acompanhava o diálogo com atenção. Parecia calma. Calma demais. Voltou a encarar Li. 'Não sei como lhe dar uma garantia.'

'Então tenho que acreditar na sua palavra? De novo?' Ele perguntou, em tom irônico.

Gabriel deu um passo a frente, encarando-o. 'Sim. Acredite em mim, se eu pudesse ir no seu lugar, eu faria isto.'

'E por que não vai, então?'

'Por que eu não tenho como sobreviver lá. É por isso que eu sou o Guardião do plano superior e você do plano inferior. Nossas naturezas são opostas.'

Sakura olhou de um para o outro e quase soltou uma risada irônica. Eram de naturezas iguais, dois cabeças quentes.

'Sei…' Syaoran murmurou.

Gabriel se afastou dele. 'Você terá ajuda.'

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha. Uma das coisas que aprendeu muito bem no inferno era que não poderia confiar em ninguém. 'Ajuda?'

'Sim. Três outros demônios que estão em busca do perdão de Enma Daiyoh o ajudarão. Um deles você já conhece: Arthas.' Viu Syaoran assentir com a cabeça. 'Mas você sabe muito bem que…'

'Não devo confiar em nenhum'. Ele interrompeu e viu Gabriel concordando. 'É… Eu aprendi isso no tempo que estive lá.'

'Os outros dois são Tadmoth e Midoriko.' Gabriel continuou a explicar. 'Midoriko é o demônio responsável pela brecha pela qual você passará. E Tadmoth será o guia até as outras brechas.'

'Certo.' Syaoran falou, respirando fundo. 'Então, assim que eu chegar à última brecha e derrotar o seu guardião, eu a atravessarei e eles a destruirão. É isso?'

'Exatamente.' Gabriel confirmou.

'As brechas são muito distantes umas das outras?'

'Pergunta difícil...'

'Preciso de tudo esclarecido agora, Gabriel.' Ele foi seco.

'Elas possuem, sim, uma certa distância umas das outras. Até porque demônios superiores não gostam de dividir o mesmo território.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Sakura sentiu um distúrbio mágico no ambiente, a energia aumentou e se concentrou em um ponto a alguns metros de onde estavam. Uma esfera luminosa multicolorida apareceu. Ela sentiu o coração fisgar e engoliu em seco. Lutava para não começar a chorar como uma criança.

 _ **You get lonely  
**_ _(Você fica sozinha)_

 _ **You get pulled apart  
**_ _(Perde o controle)_

 _ **You console me  
**_ _(Você me consola)_

 _ **You still bring me around  
**_ _(Você ainda me inspira)_

Syaoran observou a luz desanimado. A última vez que vira uma daquelas, estava a ponto de se desesperar até ouvir Sakura chamar por ele. Agora ali estava ele: olhando novamente para uma brecha, ao lado dela, mas tendo que se afastar.

'Está na hora de você ir.' Gabriel falou. 'Não podemos deixar a brecha aberta por muito tempo. Você sabe que elas são instáveis.'

Syaoran concordou novamente com a cabeça. Não conseguia falar mais nada com o bolo enorme que tinha na garganta. Virou-se para Sakura que estava ao seu lado, lutando para não chorar. Ela tentava ser forte, assim como ele.

Contemplaram-se de forma profunda até ela não conseguir mais segurar as lágrimas e se jogar nos braços dele, abraçando-o forte. Ele a envolveu em seus braços, apertando-a entre eles.

 _ **Oh ohh!**_

 _ **You are what tears me the most  
**_ _(Você é o que mais me desestrutura)_

 _ **And every time I leave I miss you the most  
**_ _(E toda vez que eu parto, é o que mais me faz falta)_

 _ **The thought of losing you is what scares me the most  
**_ _(A ideia de perder você é o que mais assusta)_

 _ **And so you…  
**_ _(Então você…)_

 _ **It's only you…  
**_ _(É só você...)_ _ **  
**_

'Eu vou voltar. Eu prometo.' Syaoran sussurrou e a sentiu confirmar com a cabeça.

Não queria se afastar dela, mas Gabriel sinalizou que precisava ir. Tentou se afastar, mas Sakura segurou as roupas dele se recusando a soltá-lo. Droga. Ele não queria mostrar fraqueza na frente dela, mas aquele maldito bolo na garganta o estava sufocando.

Segurou os ombros dela e forçou o afastamento, abaixou o rosto, fitando-a. 'Eu vou voltar.' Ele repetiu

Ela balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar que os soluços fossem ouvidos e soltou as roupas dele, dando um passo para trás. Ela também precisava mostrar que confiava nele. Que acreditava em seu retorno. Ela o estaria esperando, como sempre esteve.

Syaoran deu um passo em direção a brecha, mas se reteve. Voltou-se para trás, vendo Sakura por sobre seu ombro direito. Os olhos dela brilhavam de forma belíssima. Sentiria uma falta enorme dela, estava deixando ali uma parte de si. Novamente fitou a brecha e trincou os dentes.

Virou-se e envolveu a cintura da namorada, abaixando o rosto e a beijando. Queria, nem que fosse pela última vez, sentir o gosto dos lábios da garota que sempre esteve na sua cabeça e no seu coração.

Sakura entreabriu os lábios, envolvendo o pescoço do amor da sua vida. Queria que ele nunca se afastasse dela novamente. Queria-o sempre ao seu lado. Inferno! Por que com eles tudo tinha que ser tão difícil?!

Syaoran sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela misturado ao sabor doce dos lábios. Afastou-se e segurou o rosto da amada entre suas mãos. 'Tudo vai terminar bem.' Falou, tentando sorrir e a viu tentar fazer o mesmo.

Sentiram uma presença diferente vindo da brecha que ainda se mantinha aberta. Gabriel franziu a testa e Syaoran virou-se, colocando-se à frente de Sakura. O vulto de uma mulher com longos cabelos vermelhos apareceu.

'Por que a demora?' Ela perguntou, encarando-os.

Com um alto estrondo, Trovão se manifestou a frente de seus mestres em sua forma original, rosnando ferozmente para a figura desconhecida.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, vendo Trovão se revelar sem ter sido convocada. Gabriel olhou para os dois Feiticeiros, percebendo que eles também foram pegos de surpresa pela interferência.

A mulher olhou para a criatura mágica que se mantinha entre ela e casalzinho. Franziu a testa, mostrando-se irritada. Deu um passo à frente, mas Trovão aumentou sua presença, lampejando raios em sua direção e fazendo-a recuar. Ela tirou os olhos da fera e fitou o casal.

Sakura semicerrou os olhos, sentindo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Elas se encararam por alguns segundos até Gabriel se manifestar novamente, lembrando-os que era necessário fechar a brecha.

Trovão ainda se mantinha todo eriçado e com os dentes à mostra, pronto para defender seus mestres. O anjo não se arriscava a se aproximar da fera.

Li deu alguns passos, alcançando-a e parando ao seu lado. Lembrou que aquela fora a primeira carta que Sakura havia capturado com a ajuda dele. A fera virou-se para ele e Li estendeu a mão, acariciando-a de leve; não tinha receio de ser eletrocutado. Sorriu de lado, entendendo que ela tinha se colocado ali para protegê-los.

O Lobo ganiu de forma interrogativa, quebrou o contato visual com Li, voltando-se para Sakura que estava mais atrás e, depois, voltou a encará-lo. As Cartas sabiam que não queriam se separar.

 _ **Oh, You are what tears me the most  
**_ _(Oh, você é o que mais me desestrutura)_

 _ **And it's every time I leave I miss you the most  
**_ _(E toda vez que eu parto, é o que mais me faz falta)_

 _ **The thought of losing you is what scares me the most  
**_ _(A ideia de perder você é o que mais assusta)_

 _ **It's only you…  
**_ _(É só você...)_

'Eu sei, mas preciso ir.' Ele explicou, ainda acariciando o Lobo elétrico. 'Cuidem dela até eu voltar.'

Syaoran levantou o rosto e respirou fundo. Caminhou em direção à brecha. Reteve-se por alguns segundos, franzindo o cenho e encarando o demônio feminino, mas voltou a caminhar, atravessando finalmente a esfera de luz. Sentiu vontade de se virar e ver Sakura uma última vez, mas seria bem capaz de, realmente, desistir se o fizesse.

Sakura observou a silhueta de Syaoran desaparecer dentro da luz, antes que o portal se fechasse. Fechou os olhos, derramando lágrimas silenciosas enquanto Trovão ressoava com um uivo sofrido.

 _ **It's only you…  
**_ _(É só você...)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do capítulo:**_ _What Tears Me the Most (O que mais me desestrutura), de Richard Stirton._

 _ **Trilha sonora de FEITICEIROS no spotify:** https(:/) user/22rlnulqqvg674k2ys6fjo35y/playlist/7k4ae3qiQIE2y8l0Mv4Nv4_

 _obs.: *trechos da letra alterados para se encaixarem melhor no enredo._

 _Letra original:_

 ** _*_** _ **Singing please, just leave**_ _(Pedindo que eu apenas vá)_

––––

 _ ****I'm calling from a hotel**_ _(Estou ligando de um hotel)_ _ **  
At the end of the day**_ _(No fim do dia)_ _ **  
You're hoping that it went well**_ _(Você espera que tudo esteja bem)_ _ **  
No, I have to say**_ _(Tenho que admitir que "Não")_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Sem muitos comentários sobre este capítulo… Culpa da Yoru que resolveu fazer "o barco falar", neste caso, "o barco até cantou…" e eu chorei! E culpa do Trovão tb! Não tinha nada que ter aparecido! Culpa também da minha TPM provavelmente… Enfim… Este capítulo foi um dos piores para mim._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história._

 _Beijos_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Eu adoro a carta Trovão! A cumplicidade das Cartas com os seus mestres é algo sem igual. É muito lindo de se ver. Este capítulo é crucial para a história. Se o relacionamento de Sakura e Syaoran fosse um pouco mais frágil, essa separação deles poderia causar um golpe irreparável. No entanto, mesmo durante uma discussão em que socos e xingamentos foram desferidos, os dois continuam firmes e fortes. Eles brigaram, mas isso também faz parte da comunicação entre um casal. Um casal que nunca discute, principalmente sobre as coisas mais importantes, não existe._

 _E, para quem estava perguntando: aí está a Midoriko. Espero que estejam satisfeitos agora. Essa… &$%§$ £! Não teve mesmo jeito de nos livrarmos dela… Argh! Que raiva!_

 _Agora é esperar para ver como as coisas se desenrolarão nos próximos capítulos! F2 está chegando ao fim, minha gente!_

 _Beijinhos! Até a próxima._

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _AAAHHHH Kath! Pode ter sido terrível para você, mas foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei. Eu amei a explosão da Sakura, dizer tudo que tinha direito e um pouco mais… Adorei!_

 _É legal ver como as duas cabeças pensam diferente sobre o mesmo assunto… É bem uma relação de casal mesmo, por isso sempre, sempre, conversar._

 _Eu não sei o que acontece para frente, mas eu gostaria de ver a Sakura encontrando uma forma de ir para o Inferno, mesmo porque… Jesuis… Midoriko… Eu lembro dela… (quer dizer, lembro que ela existiu na primeira versão e que eu não gostava dela)... Personagem marcante que você criou, porque infernizou a vida de todos, até de nós pobres leitores._

 _E eu consegui… Rô não é nada sem internet, apesar de não ter surtado nenhuma vez nos últimos 5 dias._

 _Bjs People._


	35. Predestinação

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 35**

 **Predestinação**

Syaoran abriu os olhos assim que sentiu a luminosidade da brecha diminuir. Sentiu o ar pesado e denso do Mundo das Trevas novamente. Realmente não tinha saudades daquele lugar. O calor infernal. A atmosfera com aquele cheiro horrível. Balançou a cabeça de leve, pensando que poucos segundos atrás ainda podia sentir o perfume suave de cerejeiras dos cabelos de Sakura.

Que merda! Agora estava ele naquele lugar, novamente, e o pior era que não sabia como conseguiria sair dali, nem quanto tempo levaria. Passou a mão no rosto, tentando controlar a vontade que tinha de simplesmente dar meia volta e retornar para o seu mundo. Voltar para Sakura.

Fechou os olhos, pensando que agora não havia mais necessidade de manter a compostura para tentar passar confiança à namorada. Inferno! Por que tinha que parar naquele lugar novamente? Por que teve que se separar dela mais uma vez? Sentia tanta raiva dentro de si por tudo sempre dar errado na sua vida. Tudo! Tudo sempre fora difícil! Toda vez que encontrava a felicidade com a jovem feiticeira, era sempre obrigado a se separar dela e ir para uma merda de lugar. Uma droga de treinamento e agora, literalmente, um inferno de lugar.

Caiu de joelhos no chão e sentiu a areia quente daquele solo árido entre os dedos, fechou as mãos e socou o chão. Uma, duas, três, quatro… Sentiu a aura explodindo e agora não se preocupava mais em tentar se controlar, na verdade queria, se pudesse, explodir tudo!

Ergueu-se devagar, olhando para o horizonte vazio daquele lugar onde não tinha absolutamente nada. Franziu a testa. Quanto antes terminasse com aquilo, mais rápido voltaria para casa. Levantou a cabeça, fitando o céu em chamas e pensando que, se não conseguisse voltar, faria o possível para destruir tudo.

Respirou fundo. Tinha que manter a cabeça fria agora. Não podia pensar daquela forma. Tinha prometido para Sakura que voltaria e, custe o que custar, iria cumprir sua promessa dessa vez. Olhou para o lado e reconheceu Arthas parado ao lado de um outro demônio. O grandalhão se aproximou dele devagar, Li podia jurar que conseguia ver um sorriso na cara feia dele. Não teve vontade nenhuma de retribuir.

'Bem vindo ao lar, Garoto.' Ele falou. É, ele estava certo, aquele inferno seria o lar dele por um bom tempo. Acenou com a cabeça sem falar nada. 'Pode não acreditar, mas senti a sua falta.'

Li franziu a testa. 'Deu para ficar sentimental agora?'

Arthas gargalhou. 'Voltou mais mau humorado.'

'Fui obrigado a voltar.' Olhou para o outro demônio que se mantinha ainda afastado. Fez um gesto indicando-o com a cabeça. 'E o outro ali?'

'O nome dele é Tadmoth.' Arthas respondeu. 'Ele vai nos levar às outras brechas.'

'Humph…' Li murmurou. 'Vamos ver…' Olhou em volta, pensando que poderiam, pelo menos, ter algum meio de transporte naquele lugar. Perderia mais tempo caminhando do que realmente combatendo algum demônio.

'Estou pensando, vai demorar séculos para se chegar em todas as brechas.'

'E você tem pressa.' O grandalhão completou. 'Como da outra vez.'

'Exatamente.'

'Acho que todos nós temos pressa.' Ouviram uma voz feminina atrás da dupla.

Eles se viraram e encararam a mulher. Tinha os cabelos longos lisos, corpo bem formado coberto por uma roupa negra. Os olhos eram negros como ônix.

'Midoriko.' Arthas apresentou a Li.

Ele franziu a testa novamente. Não gostou dela. Tinha alguma coisa naquela mulher que lhe dava arrepios. E, principalmente, não gostou nada da encarada que ela deu em Sakura. Midoriko caminhou devagar, parando em frente a ele.

'Você parece realmente um garoto.' Ela comentou, encarando-o nos olhos. Sentia uma poderosa presença vindo do rapaz e sabia que ele poderia expandi-la muito mais. Seria interessante ver até onde ele seria capaz de ir. 'Você tem ideia do que vai enfrentar, Garoto?' Ela perguntou, apenas recebendo um aceno de leve. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e se afastou. 'Não quero ficar cuidando de ninguém. Aqui, é cada um por si.'

" _Como se eu não soubesse",_ Li pensou.

Tadmoth se aproximou devagar. Tinha os olhos também em Li. 'Então este é o _novo_ Guardião.' Li ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'Do que está falando?'

Tadmoth sorriu de lado. 'Acho que você agora é a bola da vez, não?'

Os dois se encararam. Tadmoth tinha forma humana. Bem mais alto e musculoso que Li e, aparentemente, muito mais forte. Vestia uma armadura de couro e metal bem gasta e tinha uma espada presa às costas. Portava-se como um guerreiro.

'Apesar de que a história, que contam por aí, é que você já esteve aqui e conseguiu sair.' Tadmoth continuou encarando Li.

No fundo, não acreditava que aquele garoto realmente tivesse algum poder. Parecia fraco demais. Ele inclinou o corpo, podendo assim ficar com o rosto a altura de Li.

'Vamos ver do que você é capaz, Garotão.'

Arthas olhou de um para outro e resolveu intervir. 'Hum-hum…' Pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos dois que se afastaram. 'Melhor a gente destruir logo a brecha antes que apareça alguém querendo passar.' Os dois concordaram.

'Sabe, garoto…' Arthas começou a falar, pegando uma esfera vermelha de dentro da roupa. Mostrou para Li com orgulho. 'Enma Daiyoh mandou me entregar. Uma para cada brecha. Sou agora um demônio importante. Poderoso. Superior.' Completou, mal conseguindo controlar a presunção.

Li concordou com a cabeça para que ele fizesse logo o que tinha que ser feito.

Arthas se afastou dele e se aproximou da brecha. Syaoran observou a luz multicolorida que tanto lembrava a aura de Sakura, cerrou os punhos, controlando a vontade de sair correndo e voltar a atravessá-lla. Observou Arthas estender o braço com a esfera vermelha em direção ao portal. O objeto levitou na mão do demônio, indo em direção à luz, passou por ela e, em poucos segundos, sentiram a energia implodir, sugando os raios luminosos até que desaparecessem por completo. Li fechou os olhos e abaixou o rosto, agora era para valer.

'Onde fica a brecha mais próxima?' Li perguntou.

Tadmoth soltou um riso irônico. 'Você tem pressa demais, Garoto.'

'Li.' Syaoran falou. 'Meu nome é Li.'

'Certo… Li.' Ele repetiu devagar. 'A brecha mais próxima é depois do Vale da Garganta.' Ele indicou, estendendo o braço e mostrando a direção. 'Será que você sobreviverá durante a travessia?' Perguntou em tom irônico.

Li não respondeu. Olhou pra Arthas que estufou o peito.

'Vamos!' O grandalhão tomou a liderança. 'Acho que já chega de tanta embromação.' Falou, caminhando e sendo seguido pelo grupo.

* * *

Eriol estava sentado na sala de sua casa em Tomoeda. Passara o dia inteiro preocupado. Hoje era a primeira noite de lua nova e sabia que Syaoran teria que atravessar a brecha para voltar para o mundo das trevas.

Nas últimas duas semanas, estivera procurando um meio de Sakura sobreviver lá a pedido dela. Não queria realmente que ela fosse, mas tinha que ajudá-la. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer por ela depois de tudo.

Kaho aproximou-se dele com o rosto tenso. Estava tão apreensiva quanto o marido. Tinham sentido há pouco tempo uma energia estupenda vindo da direção do parque do Rei Pinguim, provavelmente um portal. Também sentiram a presença de Gabriel e de um outro ser. Era justamente este que a estava preocupando, foi por pouco tempo e perceberam que Sakura logo invocou Trovão, provavelmente para se proteger. Logo depois, tudo desapareceu, inclusive a presença de Syaoran.

'Ele já foi.' Kaho falou, suspirando com o olhar triste. 'Sakura está sofrendo muito.' Disse, olhando pela janela a chuva que caía em Tomoeda.

Eriol se levantou e caminhou até a esposa, olhando a garoa que caía do céu. 'É Chuva.' Ele explicou para a esposa que se tratava de uma carta. 'Ainda sinto a presença de Trovão também.'

'O que será que aconteceu?'

Eriol suspirou fundo ajeitando os óculos do rosto. 'Sakura está sofrendo muito e as cartas também. Li, de alguma maneira, também era considerado um dos mestres delas.'

Kaho assentiu com a cabeça. 'Você vai até ela?'

O rapaz balançou a cabeça de leve, negando. 'Ela quer e precisa ficar sozinha agora. Ela e as cartas.'

'Acho… Acho que você tem razão.' Kaho falou, voltando a olhar através da janela a chuva que caía como lágrimas do céu.

* * *

Sakura caminhava a esmo pela cidade. Trovão seguia ao lado dela. Ela percebeu que Chuva se manifestou, mas não estava com a menor vontade de pedir que se recolhesse. Na verdade, sentia-se até melhor caminhando sob a chuva fina. As ruas de Tomoeda estavam praticamente vazias e, sinceramente, ela não estava se importando com mais nada naquele momento.

Parou em frente ao sobrado branco e ficou observando a construção. Não queria entrar. Fechou os olhos, pensando que não suportaria dormir na cama deles sozinha. Sentiu Trovão se aproximar dela e sorriu de leve. Lembrava-se do dia que a capturou com Syaoran e como ele tinha sido bem rude com ela na ocasião.

'Ele disse que eu era tonta e que tinha poucos poderes.' Ela falou para a fera que a olhava. Agora ela não era tão assustadora quanto no dia em que a aprisionou com a carta Sombra. Sakura voltou a olhar a casa. 'Acho que ele tinha razão. Se eu tivesse poderes suficientes, ele não precisaria ter ido para lá pela primeira vez e nem ter retornado agora, não é?'

O lobo ganiu chamando a atenção novamente da jovem. 'Vamos.' Ela chamou, voltando a caminhar e afastando-se do sobrado. Não conseguiria entrar em casa sem Syaoran.

* * *

Tomoyo corria pelo campus da universidade ao lado de Kurogane. Os dois foram pegos de surpresa pela chuva fina, como todos que acreditaram na previsão de céu aberto, sem nuvens, para aquela noite. A jovem tinha sobre a cabeça, para tentar se proteger, o casaco do rapaz enquanto ele corria ao lado dela.

Entraram na irmandade dele que era a mais próxima de onde estavam. Assim como eles, outros estudantes estavam molhados no grande saguão, reclamando da chuva e xingando os meteorologistas.

'Esta chuva pegou um monte de gente de surpresa.' Kurogane comentou observando o saguão.

'Verdade.' A morena falou se abraçando para tentar se aquecer, tremia de frio.

Kurogane se aproximou dela. 'Melhor a gente tentar se secar, você pode ficar doente.' Ele falou e começou a caminhar em direção ao seu dormitório. Tomoyo foi logo atrás, esfregando os braços para espantar o frio. Observou o rapaz de costas tentando escorrer a água das roupas e do cabelo.

Ele pegou a chave e abriu a porta do apartamento, acendendo a luz. Deu um passo para o lado, segurando a porta. A morena olhou para o Baguá pendurado na porta e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'Foi o Li quem colocou. Para dar sorte.' Ele explicou. 'Afastar energias ruins… Estas coisas.'

Ela tirou os olhos do amuleto e sorriu para ele. Kurogane tinha ficado sem graça, talvez por tentar ser sempre tão cético com tudo. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ela entrasse. Ela respirou fundo e passou, seguida pelo rapaz que fechou a porta.

'Vou pegar uma toalha para você se secar.' Falou, já caminhando em direção ao banheiro e retornando em seguida. Estendeu para a namorada que a pegou agradecendo. 'Dá aqui este casaco, vou pendurar.' Ele pediu e ela lhe entregou, enrolando-se na toalha para se esquentar.

Ela o observou pendurar a jaqueta em um cabide. 'Esta chuva…' A morena mencionou, olhando, através da janela, a chuva caindo sobre cidade. 'Acho… Acho que não é normal.'

Kurogane franziu a testa, observando a namorada. 'Do que está falando? É apenas chuva.' Ele comentou, mas depois entendeu o que a jovem deveria estar pensando. 'Acha que é algum lance de magia dos dois?'

Tomoyo acenou que sim com a cabeça, aproximando-se mais da janela. 'Eu não tenho certeza… Mas sinto alguma coisa estranha aqui dentro.' Ela falou, apontando para o peito.

Kurogane sorriu de leve e foi até ela, parando ao seu lado. 'Você está preocupada com Kinomoto, não é?' Ele a viu concordar com a cabeça.

Sakura tinha contado para Tomoyo o que estava acontecendo, quase duas semanas atrás, quando a morena foi procurá-la. Ela não tinha a menor ideia de como ajudar a Feiticeira. Tomoyo contou tudo para Kurogane que nem tentou confirmar a história com Li, preferindo distraí-lo puxando conversa de assuntos aleatórios nas vezes em que encontrara o rapaz ao longo da semana. Tinha até lhe emprestado alguns mangás pelos quais o rapaz se mostrou subitamente interessado.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados da namorada e sorriu de leve. Tomoyo era uma pessoa incrível. A morena voltou-se para ele e tentou sorrir. 'Acho que hoje era o dia em que Syaoran teria que partir.' Ela comentou.

Kurogane suspirou pesadamente pensando na má sorte do amigo. Custava ainda a acreditar em algumas coisas, mesmo já tendo provas de que tudo era verdade. Pensou que, no final, tinha sorte de ser um cara "normal" com uma namorada "normal". Tirou os olhos da janela e voltou-se para Tomoyo, reparando que a jovem tremia de frio enrolada na toalha.

'Você precisa se secar! Pode ficar resfriada.' Falou, puxando a toalha para cima, cobrindo a cabeça dela como se fosse um capuz. Ele caminhou até o armário onde pegou roupas secas. 'Melhor você também trocar de roupa.' Declarou e a viu inclinar a cabeça. 'Vou lhe emprestar uma. Vai ficar largo e não é muito elegante, mas pelo menos não pegará um resfriado.' Disse, estendendo-lhe uma camisa. Ela levantou os olhos para ele ainda em dúvida. 'Pode se trocar no banheiro.' Indicou com um gesto.

Tomoyo concordou, pegando a roupa e caminhando devagar até o banheiro. Fechou a porta e se fitou no espelho, viu que estava com o rosto corado de vergonha por estar no dormitório do rapaz. Balançou a cabeça de leve, pensando que não era nenhuma menina boba. Era melhor realmente se trocar ou poderia ficar resfriada.

Tirou a roupa e se secou com a toalha, vestindo em seguida a camisa que, além de larga, ficou bem comprida também, era quase um vestido. Sorriu pensando que, talvez, com alguns detalhes até poderia transformar aquela peça numa roupa interessante. Talvez com um cinto, dobrando as mangas, com alguns detalhes em brilho… Balançou a cabeça novamente, sorrindo.

Estava realmente gostando de cursar algumas matérias de moda. Era bem divertido, mas não tinha muita vontade de ir para aquela área. Na verdade, pensou que um dia voltaria a fazer roupas especiais para sua amiga de infância.

Lembrou-se do dia que conversou com Sakura sobre isso e de como a jovem reclamara, de forma divertida, que sentia falta dos trajes de batalha. Lembrava-se claramente do rosto vermelho da amiga quando ela insinuou que Sakura estava era querendo roupas especiais para sair com Syaoran e não para lutar contra os seres das trevas. Foi antes daquele mago maluco aparecer, pensou, estremecendo com as memórias.

Ela tinha quase morrido por causa daquele maluco. Olhou para os pulsos onde podia ver as linhas finas das cicatrizes. Syaoran tinha morrido. Sakura tinha ficado em coma por mais de um mês. Sacudiu a cabeça para dissipar aqueles pensamentos. Não valia a pena lembrar.

Respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. Pegou suas roupas molhadas e as estendeu para que secassem. Abriu a porta e viu que Kurogane também havia se trocado.

Ele virou-se para ela e sorriu de leve. Parecia uma menina com a roupa do pai, a camisa parecia mais um vestido nela, batendo quase nos joelhos. Tomoyo corou e desviou os olhos dele.

'Será que a chuva vai demorar para passar?' Ela perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros. 'Não sei.' Depois franziu a testa, observando a namorada. 'Isso tudo é pressa de ir embora?'

'Não… É que…. Hum…' Tomoyo tentou falar, é claro que estava constrangida de estar com ele no dormitório.

'Já sei!' Ele falou, de repente, chamando a atenção dela. 'Vou fazer a janta para você hoje.'

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você sabe cozinhar ou fazer uma coisa qualquer?'

'Claro que sei cozinhar!' Ele falou, caminhando até a cozinha do apartamento estudantil. 'Sei fazer um ótimo risoto de…' Ele reteve-se pensando no que tinha na despensa, abriu a geladeira em busca do que poderia fazer. Voltou-se para Tomoyo. 'Risoto de alho poró! Você gosta?'

Ela sorriu para ele. 'Você realmente sabe cozinhar?' Ainda perguntou desconfiada.

'Princesa, eu sei fazer de tudo.' Ele respondeu, já pegando as coisas que precisaria para fazer o prato.

'Você é bem pretensioso, não?' Comentou, meneando a cabeça. 'Será que precisa de ajuda ou o chef prefere trabalhar sozinho?'

'Normalmente não gosto de ajuda, mas vou abrir uma exceção no seu caso.'

Ela riu e se aproximou dele.

'Mas já vou avisando que sou um _chef_ muito exigente.' Comentou, entregando para ela o creme de leite e a manteiga que tirava da geladeira.

'Hum… Não me diga.' Falou, pegando as coisas das mãos dele e colocando na bancada da cozinha.

'Você corta as cebolas.' Ele já foi delegando tarefas.

Ela fez uma careta. 'Por que eu?'

'Porque se eu cortar e você me ver chorando vai acabar com a minha fama de mau. Então, esta tarefa fica com você. O resto, pode deixar comigo.'

'Fama de mau?' Ela falou, semicerrando os olhos nele.

'Claro! Imagina eu, um homem deste tamanho, chorando como um bebê por causa das cebolas? Nem pensar…. Isso fica com você.'

Ela riu. 'Está bem… Não quero destruir sua reputação.' Falou, pegando as cebolas para cortá-las. 'Já vou avisando que também não suporto isso, então nada de ser exigente com relação ao tamanho delas.'

'Pode deixar, apenas preciso que elas fiquem em tamanho uniforme. Isto é, em cubos iguais. Exatamente iguais. Senão vai estragar toda a harmonia do risoto.'

'Vou ignorar este seu comentário.' Ela avisou, já descascando as cebolas enquanto ele começava a cortar o alho poró ao lado dela. Ela tirou os olhos da sua tarefa e o observou cortando de qualquer maneira o vegetal. 'Isso aí não está em tamanhos regulares.'

'Ah, mas é que o charme está justamente nisto, Princesa. Você faz tudo perfeito e eu tudo imperfeito.'

Ela riu. 'Desculpa esfarrapada.' Retrucou enquanto cortava as cebolas e, inevitavelmente, começava a lacrimejar. 'Você bem que poderia comprar uma centrífuga.'

'É uma boa ideia. Da próxima vez que vier jantar aqui, já terei uma.'

Ela sorriu, observando-o colocar a manteiga na panela e depois jogar, de qualquer maneira, a cebola picada na gordura aquecida. Riu quando ele deu um salto para trás com medo de se queimar. Dava para ver que a cozinha e ele não tinham muita intimidade. O rapaz tentou se recompor e ficar novamente com o rosto de que estava tudo, exatamente tudo, sob controle na sua cozinha.

'Acho que agora tem que colocar o arroz…' Ele murmurou pensando alto. Não lembrava muito bem a receita.

'Eu acho que seria melhor refogar um pouco o alho poró antes de colocar o arroz, _Chef_.' Ela comentou com ar zombeteiro.

'Ah, sim! Muito bem… Você é uma excelente assistente.' Ele falou, colocando o alho poró e refogando-o. Logo depois acrescentou o arroz e ela lhe alcançou o caldo de legumes.

'Se parar de mexer vai ficar ruim.' Tomoyo comentou.

Ele franziu a testa e olhou de esguelha para ela. 'Acho que o _chef_ aqui sou eu ainda, não?'

'Ah, sim… Claro. Desculpa, _chef_.' Falou, mas ainda ficou de olho no que o rapaz estava fazendo só para garantir que ficaria pelo menos comestível.

'Acho que esta receita levava vinho…' Ele comentou pensativo.

'Fica bom se colocar um pouco de vinho branco...'. Tomoyo mencionou. 'Você tem vinho aqui?'

'Acho que deve ter no armário debaixo da pia.'

Tomoyo se abaixou e abriu o armário procurando a garrafa. Riu com gosto. 'Só tem vinho tinto.' Ela informou.

'E não serve? Pois saiba que este é da melhor safra. Custou uma fortuna.'

'Neste risoto só poderia acrescentar vinho branco, Yuo.'

'Humph…' Ele murmurou. 'Isso é detalhe.' Comentou, continuando a mexer na panela.

Ela pegou a garrafa e reparou no rótulo. 'Hum… Realmente é um excelente vinho.' Comentou.

'Podemos beber com o risoto, então, ou também só poderia ser vinho branco?' Falou com a voz levemente irritada.

'Na verdade seria melhor se…' reteve-se ao observar o olhar dele. Sorriu. 'Este vinho está perfeito.'

Tomoyo esticou o pescoço, observando a panela. 'Está quase bom, _chef_. Só mais alguns minutinhos. Mas não pode parar de mexer.'

'Não me diga, assistente.' Retrucou fingindo irritação. 'Os pratos e taças estão no armário ali em cima.' Indicou para ela.

Ela abriu o armário e ficou na ponta dos pés, levantou os braços para alcançar os pratos, fazendo a camisa dele subir e revelando parte de suas coxas. Kurogane arregalou os olhos de leve, ela tinha pernas muito bonitas, pensou para si. Tomoyo virou-se para ele, de repente, e franziu a testa. 'Se parar de mexer vai queimar, Yuo' Repetiu, vendo que o rapaz tinha parado.

'Ah, sim.' Ele falou, sem graça, voltando a observar a panela e mexendo o risoto.

Tomoyo pegou o que precisava e começou a montar a mesa para os dois.

'Acho que já está bom.' Kurogane comentou. 'Pelo que me lembrava isso aqui era mais rápido.'

Ela se aproximou dele e espiou novamente. 'Agora só falta o creme de leite e voilà! Estará perfeito.'

'Verdade! O creme de leite.' Ele já pegaria, mas a morena já estava lhe estendo o produto. Pegou e despejou na panela.

'Continua mexendo.' Ela falou novamente.

'Eu sei… Eu sei…' Ele resmungou com a voz contrariada.

Tomoyo riu, sentindo o cheiro e pensou que não parecia estar ruim.

'Acho que está bom, né?' Ele perguntou.

'Acho que sim.'

'Ótimo… Este negócio de não parar de mexer é chato demais.' Comentou, desligando o fogo.

'Pensei que já estivesse acostumado a fazer isso.'

'O Li é que cozinhava mais.' Comentou, tirando a panela do fogo. 'Ele era mais disciplinado em horários do que eu. Apesar de que ele cozinhava uma droga.' Fez uma careta.

Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Pelo que eu me lembro o Syaoran cozinhava muito bem.'

Kurogane franziu a testa. 'Ah! E como é que a senhorita sabe disto?'

Tomoyo se sentou na cadeira e cruzou as pernas de forma elegante. 'Ele estava sempre no nosso grupo nas aulas de culinária.' Ela esclareceu. 'Estudamos juntos, lembra-se?' Perguntou só para deixá-lo sem graça por ter sido pego na mentira.

Ele sentou na outra cadeira. 'Ele pode cozinhar bem para o gosto de vocês, mas não para o meu paladar refinado.' Não daria o braço a torcer.

'Ah! Evidente…' Ela falou, observando o risoto à frente deles. 'Seu gosto realmente é refinadíssimo.'

'Claro! Por isso me apaixonei por você, Princesa.' Falou se servindo.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos de leve e sentiu as faces novamente esquentarem. Abaixou os olhos fitando o prato. Nunca tinha sido cortejada de forma tão aberta e descarada, como era pelo rapaz.

'Você prefere se servir ou quer que eu a sirva?' Ele perguntou, fazendo-a levantar os olhos. 'Acredito que esteja comestível. Mas se você quiser eu experimento primeiro.'

Ela riu e se levantou para se servir. 'Com certeza estará. Eu fiquei de olho.'

'Humph…' Ele murmurou. 'Quem está sendo presunçosa agora?'

'Apenas precavida.' Ela rebateu. Observou-o abrir a garrafa de vinho e servindo nas duas taças.

Ele experimentou primeiro e franziu a testa de leve. 'Até que eu realmente cozinho bem.' Olhou para a morena na sua frente. 'Nós cozinhamos bem.' Corrigiu e a viu abrindo um enorme sorriso.

'Podemos fazer isso mais vezes.' Ela falou depois da primeira garfada. 'Mas por Deus! Compre uma centrífuga. Detesto picar cebolas.'

Ele pegou a taça. 'Vamos fazer um brinde então ao nosso primeiro sucesso culinário.'

Tomoyo pegou a taça e tocou de leve na dele. 'Espero não passar mal amanhã.'

'Eu também.' Replicou rindo. 'Bem… Então um brinde a nós.' Falou, tocando novamente a taça na dela e finalmente tomando um gole da bebida.

A morena observou-o, realmente era muito fácil rir quando estava com ele. Tudo parecia mais leve, menos sério. Apesar de saber que Kurogane podia ser bem sério quando era necessário. Tinha o apresentado para a mãe na semana anterior.

Sonomi fora bem dura inicialmente com o rapaz. Ele era o primeiro rapaz que a filha apresentava como namorado. Tomoyo até pensou por um instante que a mãe tivera um ataque de nervos quando ela comunicou isso. Sonomi trabalhava muito nas empresas Daidouji, era uma mulher muito forte, assertiva demais. Mas fora uma mãe maravilhosa, em todas as vezes que Tomoyo precisou dela.

Kurogane soube se esquivar muito bem das perguntas do tipo: "Quais são suas intenções com minha filha?" e "Quando vocês pretendem se casar?" que deixaram Tomoyo em um estado tal de constrangimento que pensou várias vezes em se esconder debaixo da mesa. No final do jantar, ele já tinha literalmente feito a mãe adorá-lo.

Kurogane reparou que a jovem o estava fitando tempo por demais com a taça na mão. 'O que foi?' Perguntou franzindo a testa.

'Nada, não.' Respondeu, levando a taça a boca e provando o vinho. 'Hum… Realmente é um excelente vinho.'

'Já falei que tenho muito bom gosto, não?'

'Já sim.' Ela comentou. 'Muitas vezes.'

'É só para você ter certeza absoluta disso.' Falou, encarando-a.

Ela desviou os olhos dele, sentindo novamente as faces esquentarem. Ela entendeu o duplo sentido da resposta. Ele era realmente muito pretensioso, mas era justamente isso que ela gostava nele. A autoconfiança que ele tinha era simplesmente fascinante.

O rapaz tinha ficado tanto no pé dela, por tanto tempo, que várias vezes se pegou perguntando o porquê dele ser tão insistente. É que além de presunçoso, ele era bem cabeça dura. No final, tinha conseguido, aos poucos, derrubar todas as barreiras que Tomoyo tinha colocado em torno do seu coração. Derrubou uma a uma de forma sistemática e estratégica. Agora, simplesmente, não conseguia mais pensar em não o ter na sua vida.

Ela tinha ficado irada com a jogada dele e o blefe de que aceitaria um estágio em Tókio. Conhecia Yuo. Sabia que ele estava jogando com ela e isso a irritou bastante na hora, mas não pôde negar que tinha realmente sido uma cartada de mestre. Um xeque-mate para que decidisse o que queria.

A vida inteira de Tomoyo havia sido marcada por seu amor platônico por Sakura, de tal forma que havia se acostumado a ser feliz com a felicidade da amiga. Havia se acostumado a não desejá-la para si, nem a esperar ter seus sentimentos retribuídos algum dia.

Mas aí surgiu Yuo Kurogane, a quem conheceu, justamente, quando foi, mais uma vez, colocar Li contra a parede depois que o rapaz voltara para o Japão.

Surpreendeu-se com o próprio egoísmo ao querer a atenção exclusiva de Kurogane. Definitivamente, o amor platônico já não lhe era suficiente. Ela queria algo real e, agora que começava a experimentar aquele tipo de sentimento, não se permitiria voltar para a situação que antes era tão confortável, mas imutável e solitária.

Sorriu apenas admirando-o comer o risoto e falar sobre as possibilidades que estava analisando para quando terminasse a faculdade no próximo semestre.

'E você?' Ele perguntou, de repente, fazendo-a se assustar.

'Eu?'

'Sim… Sei que ainda falta mais tempo para finalizar a faculdade, mas você já tem planos?' Ele explicou.

'Ah… Não sei…' Ela respondeu. Soltou um suspiro. 'Você conheceu minha mãe, ela no fundo ainda acredita que, um dia, vou assumir as empresas como ela.'

Ele franziu a testa. 'Se não é o que você quer, não tem porque ela pensar assim. Você está na faculdade de música. Acho que isso já deveria deixar bem claro para ela o que você quer.'

Tomoyo sorriu de leve. 'Acho que sim. Mas…' Ela reteve-se não sabia como falar que a mãe, às vezes, era bem impositiva. Além disso, as empresas eram mais da metade da vida da mãe. Era seu legado.

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando-a e aguardando que completasse a resposta. Tomoyo muitas vezes parecia uma caixinha de surpresa, nunca sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

'Você tem que parar de viver para os outros, Princesa.' Ele falou fazendo-a levantar os olhos para ele. 'Não pode viver achando que, só porque os outros são felizes, você também é. Sua mãe vai entender que sua felicidade não é fazê-la feliz.'

'Acho que sim.' Respondeu sorrindo para ele.

'Você precisa ter certeza, e não simplesmente achar.' Retrucou mais uma vez.

Tomoyo franziu a testa. 'Você é bem incisivo, não?'

'É que eu sei o que eu quero. Não consigo entender como as pessoas podem viver na dúvida.'

Ele tinha razão. Ela olhou para baixo, sentindo-se constrangida. Kurogane percebeu que a atingiu. Levantou-se e ajoelhou ao lado dela, fazendo-a encará-lo.

'Independente do que você decida, pode contar comigo sempre, Princesa.' Falou e a viu abrindo um sorriso. Levantou o braço, passando de leve o polegar no rosto dela. 'Você é linda.' Ele falou mais uma vez, vendo-a sorrir docemente e fechar os olhos aproveitando a carícia.

Inclinou-se e tocou de leve seus lábios nos dela, que logo os entreabriu permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ele se levantou, puxando-a para que pudesse abraçá-la enquanto se beijavam. Tomoyo enlaçou o pescoço dele enquanto ele passava as mãos pelas costas dela, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

Tomoyo voltou a sentir como se mil borboletas batessem asas no seu estômago. O coração acelerava, parecendo que estava numa maratona. Não podia negar que eram bons demais os beijos que eles andavam trocando, mas, desde que Sakura e Syaoran, com aquela brincadeira idiota no hospital, tinham lhe falado aquelas coisas, ela vinha se perguntando como deveria ser a sensação de algo mais que apenas aqueles beijos. Ela percebia que Yuo sempre era comedido com ela.

Sentia-se feliz por ele se controlar tanto para não ultrapassar os limites; para avançar a um passo mais moderado e no ritmo dela, mas também não podia negar que começava a esperar, de forma ansiosa, que ele avançasse. Não era questão apenas de curiosidade agora; começava a entender o que realmente desejava e era inútil ela negar a si mesma que o desejava demais.

Ele deslizou os lábios pelo rosto dela, sentindo a pele aveludada, alcançando o pescoço para beijá-lo. Ouviu-a soltar um gemido e quando deu por si estava tocando as pernas que, há pouco tempo, tinham lhe chamando a atenção. Ela era linda demais. Nunca havia sentido algo tão intenso por uma garota como por aquela morena de olhos violeta. Havia pensado, inúmeras vezes, em desistir dela, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Quando dava por si, estava novamente pensando na bela princesa. E na vontade enorme de sentir os lábios dela e a pele sedosa dela. No perfume de magnólias que emanava dos cabelos negros.

Sem pensar, subiu a mão, levantando a camisa que cobria o pequeno corpo da jovem. Sentiu Tomoyo tremer e, ao ouvi-la gemer mais alto, abriu os olhos. Reteve-se. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que seguraria a onda com ela. Que, por mais difícil que fosse, seguiria num ritmo que fosse confortável para ela. Mesmo sentindo todo o corpo discordar, explodindo de vontade de tê-la, afastou as mãos dela e deu um passo para trás.

Tomoyo sentiu o afastamento e abriu os olhos devagar, perguntando-se o que tinha acontecido. Sentia-se desapontada. Fitou Kurogane que olhava para o chão com os punhos cerrados. A respiração dele também estava alterada, mostrando que ele estava tão ou mais excitado que ela. Sorriu, imaginando o quanto ele deveria estar se esforçando para se controlar daquela maneira. Ele tinha dito há pouco tempo que sabia exatamente o que queria. Ele tinha parado para não assustá-la, não forçá-la. Ela fechou os olhos entendendo que ele queria seguir o ritmo dela e por isso não impôs o dele.

Engoliu em seco, pensando que precisavam encontrar um meio-termo. Talvez o que ela precisava, naquele momento, fosse de uma poção desinibidora como a que Sakura tinha tomado e que acabara levando a amiga a procurar Syaoran de forma insinuante, simplesmente desconsiderando toda a mágoa e vergonha.

Abriu os olhos e franziu a testa. Sakura era a tonta. Ela não precisava disso. Sentiu o rosto vermelho de timidez, mas tinha que vencer aquilo por conta própria. Ela também sabia exatamente o que queria. E queria Yuo, tinha absoluta certeza disso.

Deu um passo à frente e pegou o rosto do rapaz entre suas mãos para que ele a fitasse novamente. Engoliu toda a vergonha que sentia naquele momento. 'Eu também sei o que eu quero, Yuo.' Ela tinha a voz falhada. Viu o rapaz franzir a testa, provavelmente, perguntando-se o que aquelas palavras significavam. 'Eu quero ser sua princesa.' Falou, sabendo que ele entenderia.

Kurogane semicerrou os olhos, encarando-a. Tomoyo tinha os olhos cravados nele como duas belas ametistas brilhantes. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que ela era virgem. Por isso mesmo nunca tentou avançar o sinal. Reparou que ela se mostrava apreensiva, esperando pela reação dele, depois do que tinha dito. As bochechas estavam rubras, informando-o que ela estava envergonhada e não pôde deixar de pensar em como era linda. Sentiu a pressão da mão dela, que envolvia seu rosto, começar a diminuir diante da demora dele em responder.

Envolveu a cintura dela com força com um de seus braços, puxando o corpo esbelto para mais perto do seu, e abaixou o rosto, novamente, tomando os lábios pequenos nos seus e beijando-a com toda a paixão e desejo que ele tinha reprimido durante todo aquele tempo que passara esperando por ela.

Segurou o rosto amado com a outra mão, passando os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos dela. Sentiu-a agarrando sua camisa, segurando-o para que não se afastasse dela novamente e retribuindo ao beijo com a mesma voracidade que ele. Pegou-a no colo e caminhou em direção a cama. Ele a faria sua rainha.

* * *

Syaoran observava a caverna a sua frente. Ele estava sob a impressão de ter caminhado por aquele maldito deserto durante semanas. Estava irritado com a demora em chegar à primeira brecha. Durante a travessia tiveram alguns obstáculos que os atrasaram mais ainda. Arthas parou ao lado do rapaz.

'Garoto, você tem certeza disto, não é?'

Li voltou-se para ele e sorriu de lado. 'Eu vou entrar sozinho, então?'

Arthas colocou o único braço na cintura. 'Meu dever é apenas liderar vocês e fechar as brechas.'

'Claro.' Ele falou e começou a caminhar caverna adentro.

Tadmoth trincou os dentes. 'Você é mesmo muito arrogante, não é? Acha que vai dar conta sozinho?'

Li virou-se para ele. 'Se quiser pode entrar também. Não o estou impedindo. Apenas não me atrapalhe.' Estava com aquele cara já entalado na garganta, ficou enchendo o saco durante toda a travessia pelo deserto. E Li não era burro, quando eles foram atacados por demônios inferiores, percebeu que Tadmoth não ajudou em nada, muito pelo contrário. Não sabia qual era a do cara, mas sabia que não podia confiar nele.

Tadmoth caminhou até ele, parando a sua frente, voltaram a se encarar. 'Você é quem não deve me atrapalhar.' Falou antes de caminhar em direção a entrada da caverna.

Syaoran rodou os olhos impaciente. O cara adorava mesmo fazer teatro. Porque simplesmente não foi atrás dele e pronto? Tinha sempre que querer discutir, para quê?

'Machos…' Midoriko soltou irritada, caminhando em direção a entrada da caverna. Passou por Li sem nem ao menos olhá-lo. 'Vamos ver então como se sai agora, Garotão.' Falou sem parar de andar.

Li observou os dois demônios à sua frente e foi atrás. Pelo visto gostavam de ter a última palavra. Deu de ombros. Não conseguia entender muito bem como este lance de hierarquia funcionava naquele lugar. Pensou que, para seu infortúnio, precisava, pelo menos, garantir que o tal Tadmoth continuasse vivo para levá-los até as próximas brechas. Quanto à outra… Como ela mesma havia colocado, ali era cada um por si.

Respirou fundo e voltou a caminhar em direção a caverna, sentiu a presença da brecha, informando que estavam no lugar certo. Chegou até uma câmara enorme e ali, ao centro dela, estava a bela luz multicolorida. Não teve como não sorrir, sentindo como era parecida com a aura de Sakura. Estava com saudades demais da feiticeira.

 _ **If you're not the one,  
**_ _(Se você não é a pessoa certa,)_

 _ **Then why does my soul feel glad today?  
**_ _(Então por que minha alma está agradecida hoje?)_

'Se continuar rindo como idiota, vai morrer em dois tempos.' Tadmoth comentou.

Li o olhou de esguelha. Estava pronto para falar um palavrão quando uma criatura pulou à frente deles, colocando-se entre o grupo e a brecha. Era um ser horrendo com a aparência metade de homem, metade de escorpião.

'O que fazem aqui?' A criatura perguntou, já se colocando em posição de ataque com as pinças afiadas para frente. A longa cauda com o ferrão estava apontada para eles, pronta para ser usada contra o grupo de invasores.

'Olhe e aprenda, Garoto.' Tadmoth falou, tirando a espada das costas e correndo em direção à criatura, tentando atacá-la ao mesmo tempo que se esquivava das investidas do monstro.

Realmente trabalho em equipe não era o forte deles. Midoriko tinha, inclusive, encostado-se a uma das pedras apenas observando os dois duelarem. Estava ali só para assistir.

Li observou Tadmoth lutando, pensou em ajudá-lo, mas ponderou que era capaz de irritar mais ainda o grandão. Pegou a esfera negra e a apertou na mão enquanto tinha os olhos na luta. Não podia deixar o idiota morrer, apesar de ser esta a sua vontade. Observou a batalha com atenção. O companheiro de viagem não era de todo ruim, mas era imprudente. Até parecia se considerar invulnerável. Acabaria sendo atingido.

Prestou atenção no monstro, notando que os ataques das pinças eram potentes e certeiros, mas lentos, enquanto a calda era rápida, mas tremendamente imprecisa. O bichão também parecia favorecer o lado esquerdo.

Como Syaoran havia imaginado, Tadmoth foi atingido por uma das garras, perdendo a espada que estava em sua mão. A outra garra pegou o braço esquerdo do demônio de armadura, fazendo-o gritar de dor enquanto se debatia para que o monstro o soltasse.

O guerreiro olhou com desespero para o animal que estava pronto para lhe dar o golpe fatal com o ferrão venenoso.

'Idiota.' Li murmurou, materializando a espada e correndo na direção deles.

Flexionou os joelhos e saltou, pulando sobre os dois e golpeando com força a garra do animal que prendia Tadmoth, cortando-a. O demônio caiu no chão com o braço ainda preso à gigante pinça amputada pela espada de Li, enquanto o chinês já começava a golpear a criatura, defendendo-se de forma tranquila do animal enfurecido por ter sido mutilado.

Syaoran quase foi atingido pela cauda do escorpião gigante que tentava sucessivamente acertá-lo de forma mortal, mas o rapaz se esquivou dos golpes, já tinha percebido que o demônio não era tão preciso com aquele golpe. Franziu a testa, pensando que não tinha tempo a perder. Precisava terminar logo. Tinha muita pressa. Parou em frente à criatura e se concentrou, logo a mandala mágica púrpura em forma de octógono baguá com o símbolo do Yin-Yang ao centro surgiu aos seus pés.

'Eu invoco o Deus Trovão, com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. Ataque relâmpago!'

A fera foi atingida em cheio pela magia do feiticeiro que flexionou os joelhos para pegar impulso e pular na direção da criatura que estava se contorcendo envolta na magia do rapaz. Com um só golpe, cortou o animal ao meio, fazendo-o virar pó antes mesmo de pousar no chão.

Ergueu o corpo, observando a brecha a sua frente. Involuntariamente, estendeu o braço em direção à luz tentando controlar a vontade de atravessá-la e estar com Sakura novamente.

 _ **If you're not the one  
**_ _(Se você não é a pessoa certa,)_

 _ **Then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
**_ _(Então por que a minha mão encaixa na sua assim?)_

 _ **If you are not mine,  
**_ _(Se você não é minha,)_

 _ **Then why does your heart return my call?  
**_ _(Então por que seu coração responde ao meu chamado?)_

'Garoto!' Ouviu Arthas, chamando-o e abaixou o braço, soltando um suspiro desanimado. Não podia ainda voltar para casa. Virou-se e viu o grandalhão caminhando na direção dele com o rosto sério.

'Melhor destruí-la logo, Arthas.' Ele murmurou, abaixando o rosto e afastando-se da brecha, mas sem deixar de observar a bela luz multicolorida.

 _ **If you were not mine,  
**_ _(Se você não fosse minha,)_

 _ **Would I have the strength to stand at all?  
**_ _(Teria eu forças para sequer levantar?)_

Arthas tirou mais uma esfera vermelha de sua vestimenta e estendeu o braço em direção à luz. Em poucos segundos, como Li já tinha visto acontecer anteriormente, houve a implosão e a brecha foi destruída.

Li passou a mão pelo cabelo, olhando para o espaço agora vazio. Respirou fundo, pensando que ainda faltavam doze. Olhou para Tadmoth que se livrou da pinça quando ela se transformara em pó junto com o resto do monstro e, agora, tinha um enorme ferimento no braço, mas tentava se manter indiferente a ele.

'Onde fica a próxima?' Perguntou, encarando-o.

Tadmoth arregalou os olhos, observando o garoto. Ele nem tinha suado na luta contra a criatura. 'Acho melhor você descansar, não?'

'Eu tenho pressa.' Respondeu, caminhando em direção à saída da caverna. Midoriko postou-se à sua frente, bloqueando o caminho. Li a encarou e franziu a testa.

'Até que você não é nada mal.' Ela falou, passando os olhos pelo seu corpo de alto a baixo. 'E nem usou todo o seu potencial, não é?'

Ele não respondeu, deu um passo para o lado, desviando-se dela e voltando a caminhar para a saída. Queria destruir a próxima brecha. Queria voltar logo para casa.

 _ **I never know what the future brings  
**_ _(Eu nunca sei o que traz o futuro)_

 _ **But I know you are here with me now  
**_ _(Mas eu sei que você está aqui comigo agora)_

 _ **We'll make it through  
**_ _(Nós vamos superar)_

 _ **And I hope you are the one  
**_ _(E eu espero que seja com você)_

 _ **I share my life with  
**_ _(Que eu divida a minha vida.)_

* * *

Sakura estava sentada no chão do escritório de Eriol. Nas mãos estava um dos vários cadernos de anotação de Clow e Shyrai. Eriol explicara que aqueles eram os mesmo documentos em posse da família Li para que treinassem o Guardião. Clow tinha usado a carta Gêmeos tempos atrás, duplicando todas as suas anotações e guardado-as para o uso de sua próxima encarnação.

Respirou fundo e encostou-se à parede, folheando o caderno sujo e velho. Estava com o dicionário de mandarim ao seu lado. Syaoran tinha realmente lhe dado algumas aulas. Poucas, mas, pelo menos, ajudavam-na a tentar entender o que estava escrito. Fechou os olhos e inclinou o corpo até encostar num dos móveis do cômodo. Suspirou. Estava com saudades demais dele.

No dia anterior, depois que haviam se despedido, simplesmente ficou caminhando a esmo pela cidade. Quando finalmente cansou de tanto chorar pela partida dele foi para a casa de Eriol. Recusava-se a entrar na casa deles sozinha. Ponderou que, estando com o amigo, teria mais tempo para procurar alguma maneira de conseguir sobreviver no mundo das trevas.

Eriol estava sentado à mesa e ouviu o suspiro da amiga. Tirou os olhos do livro que lia e a observou. Sorriu de forma triste. Ela tinha chegado ontem à noite na sua casa, toda molhada por causa de Chuva. Devia ter andado pela cidade por horas antes de, finalmente, decidir pedir-lhe abrigo. Não pôde deixar de sentir o peito se acalentar ao saber que ela tinha, no final, procurado-o para ajudá-la.

Ele não precisava nem perguntar no que ela estava pensando. Era óbvio demais. Franziu a testa, lembrando-se novamente de como a aura da jovem se misturava à de Syaoran, mesmo ele sendo um ser das trevas, ao invés de procurar a do outro guardião. Os dois eram almas gêmeas. Mas por quê? Por que o Guardião e o Pilar tinham vindo como almas gêmeas? Isso não fazia sentido.

'Sabe, Eriol…' Ele a ouviu chamá-lo. Sakura abriu os olhos devagar e o fitou. 'Estava pensando que deve ter uma explicação para este sofrimento todo.'

 _ **I don't want to run away,  
**_ _(Eu não quero fugir,)_

 _ **But I can't take it, I don't understand  
**_ _(Mas eu não aguento, eu não entendo)_

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Do que está falando, Sakura?'

A ruiva suspirou e desviou os olhos dele. 'Não é possível o que acontece entre eu e Syaoran. Desde crianças.' Ela falou. 'Primeiro nós éramos rivais para capturar as Cartas, depois ele me ajudou a transformá-las. Mais tarde, quando eu perderia meus sentimentos por ele, aconteceu algo que impediu…' Ela falou, não querendo entrar em detalhes. 'Mantendo-nos ainda apaixonados um pelo outro. Então ele foi embora para China e nos separamos. Ele voltou ao mesmo tempo em que as brechas começaram a aparecer. Eu juro que queria odiá-lo, mas bastava que ele olhasse para mim e a única coisa que eu tinha vontade de fazer era de abraçá-lo. Quando eu pensei que o tivesse perdido para sempre, ele voltou. Diferente, mas voltou, e o meu amor por ele não mudou em nada… Apenas se tornou mais forte. E agora… Agora que ele está novamente longe de mim, a única coisa em que eu penso é em reencontrá-lo.' Ela falou, olhando um ponto qualquer do escritório. 'Por que duas pessoas se amariam tanto desta maneira desde crianças, sendo que são sempre separadas?'

 _ **If I'm not made for you,  
**_ _(Se eu não fui feito para você,)_

 _ **Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
**_ _(Então por que meu coração me diz que eu sou?)_

 _ **Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?**_ _  
(Tem algum jeito para que eu possa permanecer em seus braços?)_

'O que você sentiu quando o viu pela primeira vez?' Eriol perguntou.

'Eu tinha sonhado com ele antes.' Ela respondeu, deixando a cabeça novamente bater de leve no móvel e fechando os olhos. 'Quando ele entrou na sala de aula e me olhou diretamente, eu senti meu corpo todo paralisado. Como se o olhar dele pudesse enxergar a minha alma.' Ela falou e sorriu de leve. 'Confesso que eu morri de medo.'

'Medo?'

'Sim… De que ele conseguisse ler a minha mente.'

Eriol riu. 'Acho que ele não tem este poder, não é?'

'Eu acho que ele tem, sim… De ler, pelo menos, a minha.' Ela retrucou e voltou a fitá-lo. 'Isso não é normal, é?'

Eriol ajeitou os óculos no rosto. 'Bem… Se a faz se sentir melhor, realmente, nenhuma profecia determinava que você e ele seriam ligados desta maneira. O Guardião protege o Pilar e o universo ao qual pertence contra as trevas, mas o Pilar não é ligado ao guardião. Muitas vezes, o Pilar nem mesmo está vivo. O que vocês sentem é algo independente. Você, como mulher, poderia escolher qualquer homem para amar.' Ele pigarreou. 'Eu não me sinto confortável, mas tenho que admitir que Clow realmente fez de tudo para você se apaixonar pela forma falsa de Yue.'

'É… Eu sei.' Ela falou. 'E porque não deu certo? Porque, quando eu conheci Syaoran, tudo ficou ao mesmo tempo mais fácil e mais intenso na minha vida?'

 _ **If I don't need you,  
**_ _(Se eu não preciso de você,)_

 _ **Then why am I crying on my bed?  
**_ _(Então por que estou chorando na minha cama?)_

'Como assim?'

'Você sabe que foi ele quem me ajudou a capturar várias cartas. Ele tinha mais conhecimento sobre elas do que eu. E, se ele já era considerado o Guardião, porque ele tentou capturar as cartas comigo? Ele já tinha magia desenvolvida o suficiente e nós dois sabemos que, entre a luta e magia, ele sempre preferiu a luta.'

'Você tem razão.' Ele comentou.

'Então por que ele veio atrás das cartas realmente?'

'Talvez destino.' Eriol arriscou.

Ela franziu a testa. 'Não foi indicação de Clow para o clã?'

Eriol meneou negativamente a cabeça. 'Existem outros detentores de magia no clã Li. Realmente não sei porque Syaoran foi o escolhido para vir até o Japão capturá-las.' Ele suspirou, franzindo a testa. 'Na verdade, considerando o quanto os anciões queriam as Cartas, faria mais sentido terem enviado alguém já totalmente desenvolvido para fazê-lo.'

'Yelan?' Ela perguntou.

Sabia que a mãe dele era uma vidente poderosa. Não podia negar que estaria eternamente magoada com ela, depois que soube pelo que Syaoran passou ao voltar para a China sem as cartas e pelo que os anciões fizeram com ele. Não tinha como perdoá-la, mas tinha que dar o braço a torcer com relação ao poder mágico da senhora Li.

'Talvez…' Ele não sabia direito o que responder.

'Quando estive em Hong Kong pela primeira vez, lembro de tê-la ouvido ordenar que Syaoran me acompanhasse. Na época, ele queria ficar bem longe de mim.'

'Você acha que ela sabia da ligação que existe entre vocês?'

'Eu não sei.' Sakura soltou outro suspiro cansada. 'Eu só não consigo entender o porquê é tudo tão difícil para nós dois se estamos tão ligados um ao outro.'

 _ **If I don't need you,  
**_ _(Se eu não preciso de você,)_

 _ **Then why does your name resound in my head?**_ _  
(Então por que seu nome ressoa na minha cabeça?)_

 _ **If you're not for me,  
**_ _(Se você não é para mim)_

 _ **Then why does this distance maim my life?  
**_ _(Então por que esta distância deixa a minha vida em pedaços?)_

Eriol ficou um tempo em silêncio, observando-a. Ela tinha razão. Era um sentimento forte demais que existia entre eles, como se realmente fosse proposital para que, apesar de todas as dificuldades, eles estivessem sempre ligados. Ponderou se tinha direito de revelar sua suspeita sobre ela e Syaoran serem almas gêmeas. Mas nem mesmo ele saberia explicar o porquê daquilo. Sakura tinha razão… Realmente poderia ser algo proposital, mas por quê? Por quê?

 _ **If you're not for me,  
**_ _(Se você não é para mim,)_

 _ **Then why do I dream of becoming your wife*?  
**_ _(Então por que eu sonho em me tornar sua esposa?)_

'Não existem coincidências…' Uma voz doce chamou a atenção dos dois. 'Apenas o inevitável.' Kaho entrou no escritório, fitando Sakura com ternura.

'É… Foi inevitável eu me apaixonar por ele.' A ruiva concordou com a voz carregada.

 _ **I don't know why you're so far away  
**_ _(Eu não sei por que você está tão longe)_

 _ **But I know that this much is true  
**_ _(Mas eu sei que isto é verdade)_

 _ **We'll make it through  
**_ _(Nós superaremos isso)_

 _ **And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
**_ _(E eu espero dividir minha vida com você)_

 _ **And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
**_ _(E eu espero poder morrer ao seu lado)_

 _ **And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
**_ _(E eu rezo para que seja com você que eu construa meu lar)_

Kaho e Eriol se entreolharam.

'Sabe…' Sakura continuou. 'Quando ele está ao meu lado… Eu pareço completa e quando ele está longe é como se uma parte de mim não estivesse mais comigo. É como se realmente fosse algo físico.'

Kaho se aproximou dela e abaixou ficando com o rosto na altura da jovem que a fitou intensamente.

'No xintoísmo, assim como em várias outras religiões, existe a dualidade da criação do mundo. O bem e o mal, o céu e a terra, o belo e o repulsivo, o fraco e o forte. Isso faz parte de tudo que existe. Nada é unilateral. São como duas partes formando um só. Como o Yin-Yang.' Ela falou, colocando as duas mãos a frente em posição de oração. 'Quando rezamos e pedimos algo, colocamos nossas mãos desta maneira, em respeito. Juntamos nossas duas mãos, a direita e a esquerda na frente do rosto ou na altura do peito.'

Kaho continuou. 'Em algumas religiões e crenças, o lado esquerdo é o lado sombrio e o lado direito é o lado correto. Por isso alguns canhotos foram tão perseguidos por ignorância. Mas a questão é que isso representa a dualidade pela qual todos nós somos formados.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Onde está querendo chegar, Kaho?'

'Que, como seres humanos comuns, você e Syaoran possuem esta dualidade, como todos nós. No entanto, com o poder que tanto você quanto ele possuem, seria perigoso demais manterem esta dualidade sozinhos. Quando estão juntos, vocês dois se equilibram. Sempre que um trilha um caminho mais sombrio, o outro surge para trazer a luz. Harmonizando justamente essa dualidade.'

 _ **I hope I love you all my life  
**_ _(Eu espero te amar por toda minha vida)_

'Como se Syaoran fosse o meu prumo…' Ela falou sorrindo.

Kaho sorriu docemente, concordando com a cabeça. 'Então já percebeu isso, não?' Viu Sakura concordar com um gesto. 'Assim como você também deve ter percebido que é o prumo dele.'

A jovem feiticeira desviou os olhos de Kaho. 'Então por que nos separamos tantas vezes?'

 _ **I don't want to run away,  
**_ _(Eu não quero fugir,)_

 _ **But I can't take it, I don't understand  
**_ _(Mas eu não aguento, eu não entendo)_

 _ **If I'm not made for you,  
**_ _(Se eu não fui feito para você,)_

 _ **Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
**_ _(Então por que meu coração me diz que eu sou?)_

 _ **Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?  
**_ _(Tem algum jeito para que eu possa permanecer em seus braços?)_

Kaho suspirou. 'Não importa se vocês se separarem infinitas vezes, vocês sempre se reencontrarão estas mesmas infinitas vezes. Você e ele são almas gêmeas que precisam uma da outra para se equilibrarem.' Sakura voltou a fitá-la com os olhos brilhando. 'Como magnetismo. Como o positivo e o negativo, vocês dois vão eternamente se procurarem. Não se aflija. Logo ele estará aqui ou você conseguirá ir até ele.'

Sakura finalmente conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. Kaho se inclinou e abraçou a jovem, tentando lhe passar toda força que poderia. 'Você e ele são especiais, e nada que os deuses mandam para este plano é aleatório. Não se torture mais. Logo vocês estarão juntos novamente. Eu tenho certeza.'

 _ **'Cause I miss you,  
**_ _(Porque eu sinto sua falta,)_

 _ **Body and soul, so strong  
**_ _(De corpo e alma, tão fortemente)_

 _ **That it takes my breath away  
**_ _(Que tira meu fôlego.)_

 _ **And I breath you into my heart  
**_ _(E eu trago você no meu coração)_

 _ **And pray for the strength to stand today  
**_ _(E rezo por força para aguentar o dia)_

 _ **'Cause I love you,  
**_ _(Por que eu te amo)_

 _ **Whether it's wrong or right  
**_ _(seja certo ou errado)_

 _ **And though I can't be with you tonight  
**_ _(E apesar de não poder estar com você esta noite)_

 _ **You know my heart is by your side  
**_ _(Saiba que meu coração está ao seu lado)_

Eriol observou as duas abraçadas e sorriu. Ele estava, justamente, perguntando-se ainda há pouco se seria benéfico ou não contar a Sakura sobre ela ser alma gêmea de Li. Kaho transmitia tanta paz, tanta sabedoria e, com doçura. Sua esposa era muito especial e conseguira devolver à jovem feiticeira a confiança de que voltaria a encontrar Syaoran. O amigo só precisava resolver os problemas que, aparentemente, foram causados por sua primeira incursão ao Mundo das Trevas. Arregalou os olhos, de repente, pensando em uma das passagens que tinha visto nas anotações de Clow.

O rapaz se levantou e foi até o meio do escritório onde havia espalhado parte das anotações de Clow. Estava nervoso, o que logo foi percebido por Kaho, que se afastou de Sakura, observando o marido.

'O que foi?' Ela perguntou preocupada.

Ele não respondeu, continuou a folhear de forma frenética um dos diários de capa de couro e folhas amareladas. Kaho olhou para Sakura que deu de ombros também não entendendo o que acontecia com o rapaz.

'Droga! Onde está? Onde está?' Ele soltou, ignorando a pergunta da esposa. Pegando outro caderno, voltando a folheá-lo rapidamente.

'Eriol…' Sakura o chamou, mas Kaho pediu para que ela não o distraísse. Sabia que ele estava procurando algo em especial. As duas se levantaram do chão, observando o rapaz.

Eriol desviou rapidamente o olhar, vendo-as se aproximarem enquanto começava a folhear um outro caderno. 'Quando aquele que foi banido se revelar, um duelo mortal e a queda do Guardião virão pelas mãos de um homem corrompido.'

Kaho franziu a testa, confusa. 'A Profecia?'

Sakura olhou para a esposa do amigo. 'Aquela profecia do Caos?' Viu Kaho respondendo que sim com um gesto. 'O que tem ela?'

O rapaz ajeitou os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz fino e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do que a amiga lhe dissera um tempo atrás.

' _Sabe, Eriol, você tem uma visão muito distorcida do que é o amor. Não sei se isso é reflexo das suas lembranças como o Mago Clow, mas você deveria rever isso.'_

E se, realmente, ela estivesse certa? Se Clow realmente não soubesse o que era amor? Sua mente voltou para o que Yelan comentara quando estivera na China.

' _Talvez, a tentativa de Clow de proteger a todos dos ideais de Muy Shyrai tenha criado a situação que geraria o Caos dos universos.'_

Eriol franziu a testa, sussurrando a frase novamente. 'Quando aquele que foi banido se revelar, um duelo mortal e a queda do Guardião virão pelas mãos de um homem corrompido… Homem corrompido…'

E se o homem corrompido, na verdade, não fosse Shyrai, como sua encarnação passada pensara, mas o próprio Clow?

' _Você, novamente, está acreditando que tem o poder de tudo, rapaz.'_ A voz de Yelan voltou a ecoar em sua mente.

' _Você está me dizendo que manipulou tanto assim a minha vida a ponto de tentar fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por uma pessoa, só para que ela me protegesse? Você se acha tão poderoso assim, Eriol?!'_ Lembrou-se novamente das palavras de Sakura quando havia descoberto o quanto ele tinha interferido na sua vida.

Eriol abriu os olhos e encarou as duas mulheres a sua frente, finalmente entendendo a verdade por trás daquela frase..

'Era Clow.' Ele falou, simplesmente fazendo as duas olharem para ele de forma interrogativa. 'O homem corrompido… Era Clow.'

Kaho aproximou-se dele. 'Por favor, Eriol… Explique.'

Ele respirou fundo e voltou a folhear o livro que segurava. ' _Quando aquele que foi banido se revelar_ … Este é Shyrai…' Ele explicou, terminando de examinar o caderno que manuseava e pegando outro. '... _Um duelo mortal_ … Clow interpretou como se fosse o Caos.' Ele esclarecia aos poucos. '... _E a queda do Guardião..._ Nós interpretamos que fosse a morte do Guardião, mas e se "a queda" tivesse o sentido de ele ir para o plano inferior?' Ele perguntou e reparou no rosto assustado da esposa. Continuou. '... _Virão pelas mãos de um homem corrompido_ … um homem corrompido não pelo ódio, como Shyrai, mas pela arrogância: Clow.' Concluiu finalmente.

Kaho observava o marido que tinha o rosto sério.

'Estava tudo aqui, Kaho. A interpretação é que foi errada.'

Kaho franziu a testa novamente. 'Mas por que você acha que a queda do Guardião seria a ida dele para o mundo inferior?'

Eriol respirou fundo. 'Por causa da segunda profecia.' Ele respondeu.

'Segunda?' Ela perguntou. 'Que segunda profecia?'

O rapaz abaixou os olhos e voltou a procurar por alguma coisa no caderno que tinha em mãos. 'Eu tenho certeza que está num destes de capa de veludo…' Comentou. 'Clow viveu 500 anos antes destes eventos e teve uma vida bem longa... Ele teve muito tempo para prever diversas coisas…' Eriol falava enquanto folheava os cadernos. 'Algumas que ele não conseguiu nem determinar a que se referiam.'

Kaho sorriu ao reparar que Eriol finalmente começava a falar de Clow como uma pessoa independente. Estava defendendo o ponto de vista do mago, mas conseguia finalmente começar a desconectar sua existência da dele.

Ele abriu um sorriso de lado. 'Acho que foi neste…' Sussurrou, levantando-se enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos nas páginas pelas quais passava. 'Achei!' Ele exclamou entusiasmado.

Eriol leu em voz alta uma frase em uma língua que lembrava mandarim. Ele releu a escritura algumas vezes, com o cenho franzido. Quando ele as fitou, as duas o encaravam de forma interrogativa por não terem entendido o que aquilo significava. Respirou fundo antes de traduzir.

'Assim que a Escuridão se alastrar no coração daquele que possui o Verdadeiro Poder, o recém-chegado será o marco de uma Era de anarquia e mudanças no alicerce da criação.'

'Não me lembrava desta profecia.' Kaho falou, olhando de forma interrogativa para o marido.

'Ela nunca chegou a ser considerada como parte das profecias do Caos, mas complementa e explica a primeira.'

'Como assim?'

Eriol tirou os olhos da esposa e fitou a jovem feiticeira que estava atrás dela em silêncio. Os dois se fitaram de forma intensa até que ele desviou os olhos dela.

O mago respirou fundo e começou. ' _Assim que a Escuridão se alastrar no coração daquele que possui o Verdadeiro Poder_ … Quer dizer…'

'Sou eu.' Sakura falou de repente.

Kaho se virou para ela assustada, mas Eriol apenas voltou a fitá-la, esperando que a jovem continuasse.

'É o tal poder do Pilar, não é?' Perguntou, vendo Eriol concordar. 'Eu estava enlouquecendo e foi por isso que Syaoran foi para o Mundo das Trevas. Para voltar para mim.' Sakura explicou com um sorriso triste nos lábios. 'Só que ele não contava com o que o tal anjo nos falou.'

' _O recém-chegado será o marco de uma Era de anarquia e mudanças no alicerce da criação._ ' Eriol repetiu. 'Já estava definido que ele iria para lá e causaria a anarquia e a mudança.' Ele falou com a voz suave. 'Não foi culpa sua, era necessária a ida dele para lá.'

'Você foi apenas o estímulo que ele precisava.' Kaho completou, fitando a jovem.

Sakura trincou os dentes. 'Isso não tira a minha parcela de culpa.'

'Se não fosse isso, seria por outro motivo.' Kaho rebateu. 'Ele precisava ir para lá.'

'Por que ele?' Sakura perguntou, encarando os dois que se entreolharam.

Eriol caminhou até ela parando a sua frente. 'Não se sinta culpada, Sakura, porque você não é. Na verdade, você foi justamente a salvação dele.'

A jovem franziu a testa. 'Sem enigmas, Eriol! Por Deus!'

'Como acha que uma alma fica ao passar tanto tempo num lugar como o Mundo das Trevas, Sakura?' Ele perguntou com a voz doce.

'Deve… Deve ser horrível. Syaoran tinha pesadelos frequentes.' Ela falou, aflita.

'Exatamente… E por que você acha que ele não se corrompeu vivendo lá? Por que você acha que ele conseguia, mesmo com a natureza de um ser das trevas, controlar-se ao ponto de não ser necessário prendê-lo, como Clow teve que fazer com os demônios que ficaram presos no nosso Universo?'

Sakura tinha os olhos aflitos esperando pelo final da explicação de Eriol. 'Isso só aconteceu, minha cara Sakura, porque você e ele são almas gêmeas. Como Kaho explicou, você é o prumo dele. Você evitou que ele se corrompesse no Mundo das Trevas onde, inevitavelmente, ele teria que ir. E é, possivelmente, por esta firmeza de caráter que ele é o único capaz de resolver a situação que se instaurou por lá. Ele poderia passar a eternidade lá que não se corromperá, porque precisa voltar para você. Voltar para sua alma gêmea.'

'Eternidade?' Ela falou com a voz falhada.

Eriol balançou a cabeça se arrependendo da palavra. 'Isso é maneira de falar. Ele vai voltar. E mais cedo do que a gente espera.'

Kaho suspirou. 'Não existem coincidências… Apenas o inevitável.' Concluiu.

 _ **I don't want to run away,  
**_ _(Eu não quero fugir)_

 _ **But I can't take it, I don't understand  
**_ _(Mas eu não agüento, eu não entendo)_

 _ **If I'm not made for you  
**_ _(Se eu não fui feito para você)_

 _ **Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
**_ _(Então por que meu coração me diz que eu sou?)  
_ _ **  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?**_ _  
(Tem algum jeito para que eu possa permanecer em seus braços?)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música:** If You're Not The One (Se Você Não É a Pessoa Certa) - Daniel Bedingfield_

 _Observação: *Verso modificado para se encaixar melhor à Sakura._

 _No original: If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?_ _(Se você não é para mim então por que eu sonho com você como minha esposa?)_

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Bem… está aí explicação mais detalhada porque Sakura e Syaoran são tão ligados nesta trama. Como eu expliquei, tantas vezes, para quem entrou em contato comigo, havia sim uma explicação para o que os dois sentiam um pelo outro. Qualquer dúvida, review ou entre em contato! :-)_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história._

 _Beijos_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Agora as coisas começam a fazer mais sentido. O relacionamento deles é algo que está além da razão e, pelo que Kaho explicou, por um bom motivo. Já foi comentado anteriormente que o poder do Pilar é algo tremendo, faz sentido que o controle desse poder seja equilibrado pela presença de outra pessoa. É bem mais difícil que o Pilar seja corrompido dessa forma, não?_

 _Não é surpresa que Clow não tenha acertado na interpretação da profecia, mas que é problemático o fato de haver mais previsões de Clow que dizem respeito a Sakura e Syaoran… isso é… Pelo menos a profecia não diz respeito ao relacionamento deles, apenas a certos eventos pelos quais eles irão passar._

 _Até o próximo._

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Eu adorei a parte romântica da Tomoyo, foi bem sutil, suave... E ela merece. Só espero que ela tenha certeza de seus sentimentos.  
O Syao tá bem decidido a acabar tudo rápido e voltar logo para casa. Apoiado.  
Sabem que eu não sou fã de carteirinha da Kaho, mas foi bem doce as palavras e o jeitinho dela para a Sak.  
Mais um capítulo. Achei q esse não conseguiria.  
Bjs_


	36. Os Xamãs

.

 ** _FEITICEIROS_**

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 36**

 **Os Xamãs**

Syaoran entrou com Arthas, Midoriko e Tadmoth nos domínios de Typhon, o demônio guardião da quarta brecha. Eles tinham destruído outras duas, desde o demônio escorpião.

'Tem certeza que é aqui mesmo, Tadmoth?' Arthas perguntou. O grande demônio caminhava à frente, mas estava começando a diminuir o passo.

Tadmoth confirmou com um gesto da cabeça. 'Acabamos de atravessar o Domínio Abandonado. Os domínios de Typhon começaram depois do despenhadeiro.' Ele afirmou, apontando para trás.

Syaoran deu um longo suspiro. Estava irritado, pois perdiam mais tempo caminhando naquele inferno, atravessando lugares com almas rastejantes e enfrentando grupo de demônios inferiores que cruzavam seus caminhos, do que realmente destruindo as brechas.

Midoriko caminhava logo atrás do rapaz, analisando-o. Não conseguia entender direito como um demônio de aparência humana tão frágil tinha tanto poder acumulado e, principalmente, por que fazia tanta questão de manter aquela aparência frágil. Rodou os olhos, impaciente com a estupidez dele.

Tirando a primeira luta contra o monstro aracnídeo, que ele derrotou com extrema facilidade, nas outras duas lutas seguintes ela conseguiu ver melhor o potencial que ele possuía. Sabia que, se Enma Daiyoh tinha selecionado aquele rapaz para vir até o mundo das trevas destruir as brechas, realmente, não era de se espantar que tivesse tanto poder.

O Mundo das Trevas estava uma verdadeira confusão depois que se espalhou a notícia de um demônio que tinha derrotado Tichondrius, atravessado a brecha e estava vivendo tranquilamente como um humano normal. Semicerrou os olhos nas costas do rapaz e deduziu, de forma óbvia, que se tratava dele. Então, o Garotão tinha derrotado já 4 guardiões de brechas.

Desviou os olhos para Tadmoth, que caminhava ao lado de Arthas, parecendo disputar com ele quem dava o passo a frente primeiro para mostrar ser o líder do grupo. Novamente seus olhos foram até Li que parecia não estar nem aí para isso. Caminhava atrás, por vezes com os passos arrastados e a cabeça baixa. Estava na cara que detestava aquele lugar, por isso a pressa absurda para destruir logo as brechas.

Como ele sempre dizia nas suas raras conversas com Arthas: queria logo voltar para casa.

Além disso, não conseguia entender direito aquela humildade exacerbada. Também estava na cara que não tinha nascido demônio, como ela, e sim humano como Tadmoth, mas o que será que o Garotão tinha feito para parar naquele lugar? Assassino? Talvez…

Ele mostrava ser bastante violento durante as lutas e sua magia era bem destrutiva. Inclusive, ela notara que reagia de forma diferente ao enfrentar os guardiões das brechas. Parecia sentir-se revigorado quando enfrentava demônios superiores, o que indicava que gostava de lutar contra oponentes poderosos e que o forçassem a usar de extrema violência, sem sentir-se covarde. Talvez tivesse sido um assassino e agora estivesse tentando conseguir o perdão para reencarnar.

Franziu a testa, lembrando-se de tê-lo visto com uma humana antes dele entrar na sua brecha para voltar ao inferno. Ele também tinha o domínio de uma besta infernal. O lobo elétrico tinha um poder fenomenal, mas se comportou como se fosse um cão fiel a ele. Por quê?

Aquela história estava muito mal contada. Não era de querer saber da vida dos outros, muito pelo contrário. Estava naquele grupo apenas por que lhe foi prometido o domínio de uma parte dos territórios depois que todos os demônios superiores fossem derrotados e mortos. Ela não era idiota, sabia que uma nova Era estava se iniciaria assim que os guardiões das brechas fossem derrotados, um a um.

No entanto, começava a ficar bastante curiosa para saber a história de Li. Tentara falar com ele uma ou duas vezes, mas o diálogo foi monossilábico. Ele só falava mais com Arthas e, mesmo assim, de forma comedida. Arthas, por outro lado, mostrava claramente que o adorava. E, obviamente, isso devia ser porque o Garotão salvara o pescoço dele outras vezes.

No último confronto que tiveram, Li tinha saído bem machucado, mais por consequência de tentar salvar a pele de Tadmoth, que era por demais imprudente, do que por erro dele. Reparou que ele tinha o poder de cicatrização, o que era bem raro também. E, o que mais a intrigava, era o porquê daquele autocontrole imenso para não expandir demais seu poder. Era como se ele não quisesse perder o controle.

Isso simplesmente não fazia sentido para ela. Apesar dele ser um demônio, a alma continuava como a de um estúpido humano.

'Acho que seria melhor descansarmos um pouco.' Arthas comentou.

'Se já estamos aqui, é melhor chegarmos logo até o tal do Typhon'. Li murmurou. Para variar estava com pressa. 'Você descansa enquanto estivermos lutando contra ele.' Completou sem parar o passo.

Midoriko sorriu de forma irônica. Ele havia começado a usar o plural há algum tempo para não arranjar atrito com Tadmoth, mas estava na cara que quem lutaria seria apenas ele.

'Você está com pressa demais, Garoto.' Arthas retrucou. 'Eu sou um demônio poderoso e preciso recuperar minhas forças. Vai que precise ajudar vocês na próxima luta? Preciso estar na minha melhor forma física.'

'Para de enrolar, Arthas. Vamos logo.' Li reclamou e, no final, acabou fazendo o grandão desistir de parar.

'Estamos quase chegando.' Tadmoth falou. 'Provavelmente a brecha deve estar naquelas ruínas.' Apontou.

Li levantou o rosto e fitou as ruínas do que parecia ser um templo ou coisa assim. Tudo naquele inferno era assim. Olhou de esguelha para Arthas que se tornava sempre reticente e cauteloso quando se aproximavam dos seus destinos. O grandão gostava mais era das viagens onde podia ficar falando um monte de besteira e, no máximo, lutavam contra demônios mais fracos. Quando o bicho pegava, ele já se esquivava.

Depois que tinha perdido Luthor na luta contra Tichondrius, Arthas tornara-se bem medroso, talvez a perda do companheiro o tivesse afetado mais do que ele mesmo gostaria de admitir. Não era à toa que já tinha perguntado, umas não sei quantas vezes, para Li se não gostaria de permanecer no mundo das trevas para que os dois juntos dominassem um daqueles vales, desertos ou sabe-se lá o quê, que, no final, não passava de um monte de areia sob aquele céu em chamas e aquele calor insuportável. Realmente, para Li, não fazia muito sentido querer dominar droga nenhuma daquele lugar.

Pararam em frente às ruínas. Li conseguia já perceber a presença dos portais quando se aproximava de um. No fundo, adorava rever a luz multicolorida que tanto o lembrava de Sakura. Era incrivelmente prazeroso apreciar aquela fonte de luz.

'Bem…' Li falou, dando um passo à frente. 'Acho que é aqui mesmo.' Levantou os olhos, analisando as ruínas. Franziu a testa percebendo que a presença de Typhon era bem forte. Os inimigos estavam se tornando cada vez mais fortes. Tadmoth não era de todo burro, estava seguindo um caminho crescente de dificuldade dos guardiões dos portais. Li pensou que, destruindo aquela, faltariam mais nove apenas.

Tadmoth parou a frente de Li e o encarou. 'Nem pense em me ajudar desta vez. Não preciso e não quero sua ajuda, entendeu?' Falou.

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha. Se ele não tivesse intervindo na última luta, o cara que estava lhe enchendo o saco agora estaria morto. 'Preciso que você fique vivo até que eu chegue a última brecha.' Ele respondeu.

Tadmoth trincou os dentes. 'Se me ajudar, eu juro que o mato. Não quero dever nada para você.'

Li suspirou tentando controlar a irritação, deu um passo para o lado desviando-se dele. 'Vamos terminar logo com isso.'

Midoriko acompanhou o diálogo entre os dois. Li continuava mantendo-se diplomático, apesar de ela ter reparado que ele cerrou os punhos, controlando a vontade de dar um murro em Tadmoth. Sorriu de lado. Isso estava ficando muito interessante, adoraria ver até onde o Garotão conseguiria segurar aquela raiva toda. Ela era um demônio feminino, entrar na mente e no inconsciente masculino era extremamente interessante e prazeroso.

Arthas, como sempre, tinha encontrado algum lugar para sentar e descansar, enquanto os três entravam para desafiar o guardião da brecha. Ela caminhou até ele e o encarou. 'Você realmente é um inútil.' Murmurou com desprezo.

Arthas daria uma resposta, mas reteve-se ao encarar o olhar frio dela. Era melhor não começarem a brigar. O grandão desviou os olhos dela. 'Minha missão é outra.' Falou como resposta.

'Humph…' Ela murmurou antes de seguir atrás de Li e Tadmoth que adentravam as ruínas.

Li franziu a testa, observando o local. 'O que sabe deste demônio?' Perguntou para Tadmoth.

O guerreiro tirou a espada das costas e a segurou a frente do corpo. 'Está com medo, Garoto?'

Syaoran rodou os olhos. O cara era realmente um idiota. Para um guerreiro ele era bem limitado. Deveria saber que conhecer o inimigo é meia batalha vencida. 'Que tipo de demônio é? Cospe fogo, feiticeiro, lutador, idiota…?'

"Igual a você", pensou, mas reteve-se para não iniciar mais uma das inúmeras discussões que tinha com ele.

Tadmoth olhou para o rapaz e semicerrou os olhos nele. 'É um demônio grande pelo que eu sei. Possui várias cabeças, humanas e em forma de serpente.'

'Conhece se tem alguma fraqueza?'

'Se eu soubesse, com certeza, não lhe diria.'

'Claro…' Li retrucou. 'Desde que o derrote, você não precisa me falar nada.'

Realmente o cara não queria colaborar com nada.

'Normalmente, a fraqueza deste tipo de demônio são as cabeças humanas.' Midoriko falou, chamando a atenção de Li. Era a primeira vez que ela falava algo que realmente ajudaria. Ponderou, apenas, se seria verdade ou não a informação. Ela parou a frente dele, encarando-o. 'Sempre a parte humana é a mais fraca, entendeu?'

Ele concordou com um gesto e voltou a caminhar, adentrando as ruínas. A presença da brecha estava cada vez mais próxima, mas conseguia sentir duas outras presenças fortes. Materializou a espada e começou a avançar com cautela, observando o local.

'São dois…' Li murmurou, avisando os dois demônios que estavam com ele.

'Impossível.' Tadmoth retrucou. 'Existe apenas um demônio protegendo cada brecha.'

'Estou avisando… existem duas presenças. São dois.' Reafirmou.

Li franziu a testa, realmente começava a se preocupar pensando que não contava com dois demônios superiores de uma só vez. Concentrou-se para identificar onde os dois adversários estavam. Arregalou os olhos, levantando o rosto e olhou para cima, vendo as duas criaturas que estavam de tocaia acima deles.

'Estão em cima.' Alertou e, logo, as duas criaturas pularam no chão, produzindo uma grande onda de choque que atingiu os três demônios, fazendo-os serem jogados para trás até baterem em alguma parte das ruínas.

Syaoran se levantou, balançando a cabeça de leve. Franziu a testa encarando as duas criaturas, exatamente como havia percebido antes. Droga. Olhou de esguelha e viu que Tadmoth e Midoriko também tentavam se levantar depois do forte e inesperado golpe.

As duas criaturas gritaram na direção deles, tinham cinco cabeças cada. Duas humanas e três de serpentes. O corpo era formado por dois pares de braços com garras afiadas e apenas um par de pernas. Li semicerrou os olhos. Eles eram desproporcionais. A base era fraca, mesmo que as duas pernas fossem robustas e fortes. Duas das mãos estavam armadas com espadas ou machados.

Sabia que não conseguiria dar conta dos dois ao mesmo tempo.

'Eu cuido de um e vocês dois do outro!' Ele gritou para Tadmoth que nem conseguiu responder, pois o chinês já estava correndo na direção de um dos monstros. Precisava separá-los para que tivessem uma chance de vencê-los. Correu o mais rápido que pôde.

Tadmoth observou o garoto ir direto contra o monstro e soltou um palavrão, chamando-o de maluco.

Syaoran se abaixou, escorregando e passando por baixo das pernas de um deles. Com a espada tentou cortar fora uma das pernas, porém apenas a feriu, fazendo o monstro cair de joelhos e por pouco não ir ao chão. A pele do monstro era mais resistente do que havia previsto.

Estando de costas para o animal, flexionou os joelhos para pegar impulso e pulou até uma parte da ruína, apenas para ajudá-lo a aumentar a distância do salto e alcançar a altura das cabeças do monstro para tentar atingir uma das cabeças humanas, porém foi atingido pelo machado de uma das mãos e voou até novamente colidir às ruínas, destruindo parte da construção e caindo finalmente no chão.

Não teve nem tempo de levantar e já sentiu a aproximação da criatura que tentou atingi-lo com a espada que trazia na outra mão. Rolou, evitando o impacto e levantou-se, voltando a correr em direção ao oponente. Tinha que achar um jeito de cortar aquelas duas cabeças. A criatura tentou golpeá-lo com a espada, que se chocou com a de Li, mas fora atingido pelo cabo do machado nas costas. Caiu no chão. O cara era mais forte do que pensava. Seria golpeado novamente se não esquivasse na última hora. Tinha que dar um jeito de desarmar aquele monstro.

Correu novamente na direção dele e quando estava próximo o suficiente, pegou um de seus talismãs. 'Deus do Trovão, vinde a mim!'

A magia atingiu uma das mãos do monstro, que acabou soltando o machado, mas não parou a espada que vinha em sua direção, tentando acertá-lo. Desviou no último segundo e a lâmina passou a milímetros de seu abdômen, mas acabou sendo mordido no ombro por uma das cabeças de serpente.

Sentiu a perfuração dos dentes no corpo e mordeu os lábios, evitando soltar um grito pela dor lacerante, trocou a espada de mão, segurando-a apontada para baixo e cravando-a na cabeça da criatura que ainda segurava seu ombro. Chutou com força a outra cabeça que estava pronta para mordê-lo, também, mas teve a perna direita aprisionada por uma das mãos que rodou o corpo do rapaz, jogando-o novamente contra as ruínas.

Levantou-se sentindo o corpo doer. Fitou, rapidamente, Midoriko e Tadmoth lutando contra o outro monstro. Também não estavam numa situação melhor que a dele. Droga. Tinha que dar um jeito ou acabariam os três morrendo ali.

Correu em direção ao monstro, flexionou os joelhos e saltou por cima dele, esquivando-se das inúmeras tentativas de atingi-lo. Pegou o cabo da espada, que ainda estava cravada numa das cabeças do monstro, e girou, chutando outra cabeça dele. Pegou outro talismã. 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!' Gritou atingindo, finalmente, uma das cabeças humanas.

O monstro urrou de dor enquanto suas mãos tentavam apagar as chamas mágicas que consumiam uma das duas cabeças humanas da fera.

Assim que o rapaz tocou o chão, abaixou-se e atingiu uma das pernas do animal, cravando a espada com força e penetrando, assim, na resistente pele do monstro. Chutou com força o cabo da própria espada aumentando o impacto do golpe e, finalmente, cortando o membro inferior do monstro de maneira que ele não tivesse mais o apoio de uma das pernas.

O monstro caiu no chão, tentando se segurar com as quatro mãos. Li pegou a espada e saltou novamente em cima do demônio, cortando a segunda cabeça humana e fazendo-o virar pó. Pousou no chão com a respiração ofegante pelo esforço físico intenso e a força que teve que usar para desferir os golpes.

Virou o rosto, vendo, por sobre o ombro esquerdo, que Midoriko estava sendo golpeada sem trégua pelo monstro enquanto Tadmoth já estava caído com o corpo coberto de sangue. Esperava que o infeliz estivesse apenas inconsciente, e não morto, ou ele e Arthas teriam problemas para achar as outras brechas. Levou uma mão ao abdômen que tinha um enorme ferimento causado pela luta e o ombro ardia demais pelas perfurações dos dentes do animal.

Midoriko foi golpeada, caindo ao chão e mal conseguindo se levantar. Seria atingida em cheio pela espada da fera, se Li não se colocasse a frente dela, bloqueando o golpe com sua espada. Logo depois, foi atingido pelo martelo e arremessado contra a parede. No entanto, o rapaz virou o corpo e, assim que alcançou a parede, tomou impulso, voltando na direção do monstro com velocidade. Girou o corpo com a espada a sua frente e cortou a primeira cabeça humana do segundo monstro.

Foi atingido nas costas, novamente; a arma que o demônio tinha em mãos causou-lhe um talho profundo. Caiu no chão, fazendo um rolamento para evitar a queda brusca, e levantou-se em seguida, correndo na direção deste para não lhe dar tempo de reagir de alguma outra forma.

'Flores do vento, venham a mim!' Invocou sua magia, fazendo o redemoinho de vento se formar a partir das pernas do inimigo, desequilibrando-o e fazendo-o cair no chão. Tentou, novamente, aproximar-se para golpeá-lo, mas foi mordido, no braço que segurava a espada, por uma das cabeças de serpente enquanto outra cabeça o mordeu na perna, prendendo-o. A terceira tentava segurar a perna livre, mas o rapaz conseguiu ignorar a dor das perfurações e chutá-la, evitando, assim, ficar completamente imobilizado.

Pegou sua espada com a mãos esquerda, que estava livre, apesar de não ser canhoto, e o golpeou com fúria a segunda cabeça humana, decepando-a. O demônio, finalmente, virava pó e sentiu-se livre das presas peçonhentas. Caiu de joelhos, exausto. Estava com o corpo cheio de perfurações e cortes que sangravam. Também sentia o corpo dolorido por ter sido golpeado diversas vezes.

Tentou controlar as dores que o poder de Luthor lhe causavam, mas sabia que aquela ardência era necessária para a cicatrização de seus feridas. Em volta dele, havia uma imensa poça do seu próprio sangue. Fechou as mãos, segurando a areia melada e mordeu os lábios para não gritar de dor.

Tinha que ser forte, precisava ainda destruir outras nove brechas para voltar para casa. Levantou o rosto vendo a bela luz multicolorida surgir depois que o segundo monstro foi derrotado. Sorriu de leve, lembrando-se de Sakura. Precisava continuar. Ela estava esperando por ele.

Midoriko observou o rapaz banhado de sangue se levantar e estender o braço, fazendo a espada caída no chão voar até sua mão. Apesar de ferido, ele deu alguns passos, aproximando-se da luz com aquele sorriso idiota na cara. Ela franziu a testa, não conseguia entender o porquê de ele, estando completamente ferido daquela maneira, levantar-se apenas para se aproximar da brecha. Ela levantou-se com a mão no braço direito onde também havia um enorme ferimento causado durante a luta.

'Afaste-se!' Ela ordenou. 'Você não pode atravessar ainda.'

Ele virou-se para trás, olhando-a por sobre o ombro e franziu a testa. 'Não se meta.' Respondeu e voltou-se para a luz, mas sentiu a aproximação dela e virou-se, rapidamente, encontrando-a pronta para golpeá-lo pelas costas.

Bloqueou o ataque com o braço esquerdo e encarou-a. Ela o atacou novamente e, apesar de Li tentar desviar das garras de sua mão, acabou tendo o rosto cortado. O rapaz trincou os dentes e, sem pena, acertou com o punho da espada em cheio no rosto dela, fazendo-a girar e cair no chão. Não gostava de lutar contra mulheres, mas aquele demônio já o estava irritando demais.

Arthas se aproximou deles e encarou Li, viu a briga dos dois. 'Afaste-se, Garoto. Ainda não é a sua hora.'

Syaoran ainda o encarou por alguns segundos antes de se afastar, passou por Midoriko que se levantava depois de ter sido atingida por ele.

'Da próxima vez que tentar me atingir pelas costas, eu corto o seu pescoço.' Ele falou para ela.

Midoriko levantou o rosto, observando-o se aproximar de Tadmoth, chamando-o para que acordasse logo. Ele queria que, assim que Arthas destruísse a brecha, já começassem a jornada até a próxima.

* * *

Sakura levantou-se da cama se debatendo. Tinha a respiração entrecortada e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o suor escorrer pelo rosto e corpo. Era mais um pesadelo que tivera com Syaoran. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto e fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Era só um pesadelo. Syaoran estava bem. Ele logo estaria com ela. Tinha que acreditar nisto. Tinha que confiar nele.

Ficou vários minutos sentada na cama, olhando para o nada e esperando se acalmar. Estava num dos quartos de hóspedes da casa de Eriol e Kaho. Não queria voltar para a casa que tinha com Syaoran e também não gostaria de voltar a morar com Touya ou Tomoyo. Estava ali apenas temporariamente. Até Syaoran voltar. Ele voltaria. Logo.

Passou a mão no cabelo molhado de suor e jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um suspiro sofrido. Aquela maldita sensação ruim lhe espremia o coração de tal forma que, algumas vezes, parecia que ele parava de bater. Sentiu o corpo trêmulo. Tentou se levantar e cambaleou um pouco, obrigando-se a segurar na cabeceira da cama. O que realmente estava acontecendo com ela?

Levantou-se, novamente, e sentiu algo viscoso e grudento sob os pés descalços no chão. Tentou dar um passo a frente para alcançar o interruptor do abajur, mas escorregou no líquido caindo sentada no chão. O quarto todo parecia estar com aquele negócio no chão. Sentiu aquele cheiro que sempre lhe embrulhava o estômago.

 _"É sangue."_ Ouviu a voz de Syaoran ressoando em sua cabeça. Foi ele quem a ensinara a identificar aquele cheiro.

Levantou a mão melada a altura do rosto e, mesmo com a fraca luz que vinha pela janela, conseguiu vê-la tingida de vermelho. Arregalou os olhos em pânico.

'Syaoran!' Ela gritou, tinha certeza que o sangue era dele. 'Syaoran!' Chamou novamente pelo namorado, tentando se levantar e novamente seus pés escorregaram naquela imensa poça de sangue. Segurou-se aos lençóis próximos da cama, conseguindo erguer o corpo e ficar de pé. 'Luz!' Invocou sua magia e o quarto foi iluminado pela carta mágica.

Olhou assustada para Sonho que estava a sua frente. Não era possível ver os olhos da carta, cobertos pela máscara que usava, mas Sakura sabia que olhava diretamente para ela, com o semblante extremamente sério e os lábios contraídos. Os braços estavam levantados na altura do peito, mas se abaixaram, apontando para a enorme poça de sangue aos pés da jovem, que agora a cobria completamente.

Sonho havia sido capturada por Syaoran na torre de Tókio. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele dia. Ele tinha ficado bem mal, após conseguir, além de capturá-la, fazer com que Sakura saísse de sua influência.

'É dele?' Sakura perguntou, mesmo temendo pela resposta. A carta confirmou com a cabeça e Sakura sentiu os olhos arderem. 'O que eu faço?! Por Deus! Diga-me o que posso fazer!' Ela pediu, olhando para a carta que não respondeu. Mantinha ainda a mesma expressão séria.

A feiticeira levantou-se, firmando os pés no piso escorregadio, e deu um passo a frente em direção a carta. 'O que eu faço?!' Gritou para ela que, ao invés de responder, desapareceu, permitindo a manifestação de Ilusão.

A frente de Sakura a figura abstrata de Ilusão começou a tomar a forma de Syaoran. Sakura deu um passo a frente, estendendo a mão para alcançá-lo, mas ele desapareceu antes que conseguisse e o que ela viu foi a areia quente sob seus pés e o céu em chamas. Deu uma volta em torno do corpo, observando aquele deserto e sentindo o cheiro de enxofre no ar. O calor queimava-lhe a pele, fazendo-a suar ainda mais. A camisola agora estava suja de sangue e suor. Ela olhava atordoada para aquele lugar, o que as cartas estavam querendo lhe dizer? O que significava aquilo?

'Sakura!' Ela ouviu a voz de Eriol, mas a feiticeira nem precisou solicitar que Cadeado se libertasse e impedisse o ex-mestre de entrar no cômodo em que a jovem estava. As cartas agiam de forma completamente independente, porém era nítida a proteção que elas tinham para com sua mestra. Cadeado estava informando a Eriol que ele não deveria intervir.

'Eu tenho que ir atrás dele, não é?' Ela perguntou, mas já sabia qual era a resposta, não precisava nem ouvi-la. Cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos. Ela daria um jeito de sobreviver lá. Nem que ficasse com o corpo todo queimado, não importava, ela iria atrás de Syaoran. Sabia que havia uma maneira, pois Shyrai havia sobrevivido.

Sakura olhou rapidamente para a porta onde Eriol e Kaho batiam de forma frenética. Sorriu de lado ao ver uma pequena e faceira fadinha a sua frente. Ela fez um gesto, permitindo que fizesse o que estava planejando. Foi até o armário, praticamente rasgando a camisola do corpo e colocando a primeira roupa que encontrara. Correu, sabendo que as cartas viriam com ela. Cadeado destrancou e abriu a porta para ela. Eriol, Kaho e os guardiões do amigo estavam adormecidos em frente à porta.

'Movimento!' Ela sussurrou e a chave de Eriol apareceu entre seus dedos.

Sentia pelo amigo, mas tinha que ir até Syaoran. Ele precisava dela. Ela sentia isso. Não tinha mais tempo a perder procurando em teorias por métodos de sobreviver no inferno. Ela sobreviveria. Como? Ainda não sabia, mas tinha certeza que encontraria a resposta.

Correu pela mansão, pulando por sobre os móveis para chegar o quanto antes à porta. Cadeado a abriu, sem que ela nem ao menos solicitasse e Alada logo surgiu em suas costas. Ela apenas flexionou os joelhos e levantou voo, cortando os céus de Tomoeda em alta velocidade. Ela precisava ir para lá. Tinha que ser agora. Estava seguindo em direção a Torre de Tókio, mas reteve-se, planando no ar.

'Preciso deixar vocês com alguém…' Ela sussurrou.

Sentiu uma fisgada no peito, mas sabia que não poderia levá-las consigo. As cartas não queriam voltar para lá, ela sabia disto. Estavam felizes vivendo com um mestre que as amava. Não seria justo levá-las com ela. Fechou os olhos em total desespero sem saber com quem deixaria suas queridas amigas.

Não poderia deixá-las com Eriol. Ele a impediria de ir para o mundo das trevas enquanto não descobrissem como Shyrai havia conseguido sobreviver lá. Aquelas pesquisas poderiam durar anos, séculos... a eternidade. Deixá-las com o irmão e Tomoyo seria perigoso para eles. Eles não tinham poderes e ela sabia que, no mundo da magia, as cartas eram visadas.

Deixar com Yelan estava fora de cogitação. Não confiava mais na mãe de Syaoran depois que soube o que ela permitiu que o filho passasse quando retornou para Hong Kong. Nenhum Li, que não fosse Syaoran, jamais chegaria perto das cartas novamente. Então, quem? Quem poderia ficar com elas até que voltasse com Syaoran ou, se o pior acontecesse, seria capaz de guardá-las e escolher outro mestre para elas? Quem? Quem?

Estava beirando ao desespero quando…

'Pelo visto não sou apenas eu que tenho problemas com o meu clã.'

Ela escutou a manifestação de Voz, imitando o namorado. Sorriu de lado e balançou a cabeça. Não. Aquela voz não era de Syaoran, apesar de ser extremamente parecida. Pensou que nunca mais precisaria procurá-lo, mas agora ele era sua única alternativa.

Olhou em volta para o céu estrelado e a cidade ao horizonte. Semicerrou os olhos, concentrando-se. Desde que tinha voltado à vida, depois de ser alvejada por Yanamoto, conseguia perceber a presença dele com mais clareza. Fechou os olhos, pensando que ele a chamaria de garota louca como da outra vez, mas também sabia que ele não se recusaria em ajudá-la.

Virou-se para a esquerda, percebendo que a presença vinha daquela direção. Abriu os olhos. Naquele momento, a aura dele não estava expandida como das outras vezes que a sentira, mas era suficientemente forte para guiá-la. Girou o corpo e as asas angelicais cortaram o céu do Japão em alta velocidade. Agora, ela tinha pressa.

* * *

Syaoran caminhava devagar demais, como sempre, naquele maldito lugar. Como ele odiava estar ali! Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados de suor e olhou para o céu em chamas, estava pensando demais em Sakura. Droga. Estava desesperadamente com saudades da jovem feiticeira. Faltavam ainda mais oito brechas para eles destruírem.

Tinham acabado de sair dos domínios de Miroki, o demônio que protegia a brecha que há poucos instantes destruíram. Miroki fora um Feiticeiro das trevas e, verdade seja dita, a luta contra ele tinha sido a pior para Syaoran.

O maldito bruxo tinha entrado na sua mente, fazendo-o ver coisas que nem em seus piores pesadelos tinha visto. E todos eram com Sakura. Passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando esquecer as malditas imagens da namorada sendo espancada e coisas piores. Caiu no chão de joelhos. Tinha um imenso ferimento no abdômen que ainda não havia parado de sangrar, pois fora profundo demais.

'Ei, Garoto!' Arthas foi até Li, abaixando-se até ele preocupado. 'Você precisa descansar.'

'Não!' Li gritou. 'Inferno! Por que não me deixou passar por aquela brecha para, pelo menos, ver como ela estava?!' Ele esbravejou com raiva, empurrando o braço enorme do demônio para se afastar dele. Tentou se levantar, mas cambaleou.

'Você não pode passar ainda.'

'Era só para vê-la!' Ele gritou para Arthas. 'Eu precisava vê-la. Saber que ela está bem! Depois eu voltaria para esta merda de lugar!'

'Você não voltaria!'

'Vai a merda, Arthas!' Li gritou. Tentou se levantar, novamente, mas voltou a cair de joelhos. Uma das mãos estava por cima do corte enquanto a outra estava ainda sobre o rosto.

Arthas repousou a mão no ombro de Li. 'Foram apenas imagens. Ilusão. Nada daquilo que viu foi real.' Falou mais uma vez.

Li trincou os dentes. 'Aquele desgraçado… Ele...'

'Ela não está aqui. Ele nunca se aproximou dela.' Arthas falou novamente. 'Agora para de ser cabeça dura! Você precisa descansar.'

Midoriko e Tadmoth observavam os dois. A luta de Miroki tinha deixado os três bastante feridos, mas o pior realmente tinha ficado com Li. Miroki torturou mentalmente o rapaz o quanto pôde enquanto o surrava. Tadmoth pensou, pela primeira vez, que o garoto realmente morreria. Não soube nem ao certo como ele conseguiu sair do transe para desferir o golpe certeiro que matou o feiticeiro das trevas.

E, para complicar ainda mais a situação, Li realmente esteve prestes a atravessar a brecha que Miroki protegia. Arthas quase acabara morto pelo rapaz que estava enlouquecido. No final, Tadmoth e Midoriko tiveram que lutar contra ele para ganhar tempo até Arthas destruir a brecha. Por muito pouco ele não matou os três.

Li se levantou com a mão no corte e respirou fundo, empurrou Arthas com raiva e voltou a caminhar. 'Vamos logo para a próxima maldita brecha.'

Midoriko se aproximou de Arthas que observava Li, pela primeira vez, tomar a liderança, caminhando a frente e arrastando-se enquanto o poder de Luthor ainda não o curara completamente.

'Quem é Sakura?' O demônio feminino perguntou, também observando o rapaz se afastar.

Arthas olhou de esguelha para ela. 'Eu não sei do que você está falando.' Ele se fez de desentendido.

'Ele gritou este nome durante todo o tempo que estava sendo torturado por Miroki.' Ela respondeu. 'Não sou idiota, Arthas. É o nome da tal fêmea dele?'

'E o que isso lhe interessa, Midoriko?' Arthas perguntou. 'Quando tudo acabar, ele voltará para onde estava, assim como você terá o seu prêmio também. Todos nós estamos aqui em troca de algo. Não é do seu feitio ficar interessada nos outros. Principalmente quando estes não querem o mesmo que você.'

'Curiosidade, meu caro. Curiosidade.' Ela respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro. 'É excelente saber que o Garotão ali tem um enorme ponto fraco.'

Arthas franziu a testa. 'O que você está tramando? Você precisa dele tanto ou mais do que ele de você.'

'Eu sei…' Ela respondeu, voltando a caminhar. 'Mas é sempre bom saber como manipular os homens. Principalmente homens apaixonados.'

* * *

Sakura voava pela noite sem lua. Não sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, apenas perseguia a presença dele que ficava cada vez mais próxima.

Olhando do alto verificou que estava numa área quase agrícola, com poucas construções; os últimos arranha-céus pelos quais passara tinham ficado para trás fazia alguns minutos. Ela cruzou por extensos campos abertos que deduziu serem plantações de arroz. Franziu a testa, pensando que nunca havia imaginado que ele estaria num lugar tão pacato quanto aquele.

Pairou no ar, verificando que estava próxima agora. Olhou para baixo e verificou uma área descampada e, em frente a ela, uma construção em estilo tradicional. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Conseguia sentir agora várias presenças que antes lhe eram estranhas. Não eram feiticeiros. O que estaria acontecendo com ela?

Por alguns segundos, ficou se perguntando se isso era realmente o certo a ser feito, mas agora não tinha como voltar atrás. Tirou a chave de Eriol do bolso e a apertou com mais força na mão. O amigo ficaria irado com ela quando acordasse. Esperava apenas ser rápida o suficiente para que ele não a alcançasse antes dela fazer o que precisava.

Pousou na rua e as asas sumiram de suas costas. Levantou o rosto observando a construção. 'Pousada Funbari.' Leu na fachada.

Sorriu de lado. Por esta ela, realmente, não esperava. Ele não parecia do tipo que ficava hospedado em uma pousada com ar tão familiar.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Agora não tinha como retroceder. Novamente sentiu aquele arrepio pela coluna. Que inferno. Eram muitas as presenças estranhas que sentia agora. Mas que diabos eram elas?

Ouviu um barulho e abriu os olhos. Provavelmente ele também tinha sentido a presença dela se aproximando. Estava com aquele sorriso irônico na cara que ela detestava.

'É noite de lua nova. A escuridão insere medo nos corações dos homens, mas as estrelas brilham mais forte por isso.' Ele falou, debruçando-se no batente da porta e a fitando.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Não sabia que era tão poético...'

Ele levantou o rosto e fitou o céu estrelado. 'Às vezes.'

'E também não imaginava que gostava em ficar em lugares tão afastados. Pelo que eu saiba os clãs adoram colocar os membros em lugares luxuosos.'

'Acho que você não sabe nada mesmo sobre os xamãs, não é?'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Você sabe que eu não sou uma.'

Ele meneou a cabeça. 'Será?' Perguntou em tom irônico.

Sakura estreitou os olhos nele, sabia que ele não era de fazer aquele tipo de irônia a toa. Mas agora não tinha tempo para tirar a limpo a insinuação. Respirou fundo e deu alguns passos em direção a ele. 'Preciso de um favor.'

'Outro?' Ele falou rindo. 'Não tem mais como eu fazer um kyonshi.'

'Eu não pediria isso de novo.' Ela falou séria e ele a encarou, confirmando com a cabeça.

'Acho que precisamos conversar.' Ele se endireitou, apontando para dentro. 'Além disso, Anna mandou você entrar.'

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça, seriamente. 'Eu não tenho tempo.'

'Não percebi mais a presença dele.' Ren comentou. 'Acho que é por isso que você está aqui, não?' Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

'Preciso que tome conta de algo para mim enquanto eu estiver fora.' Sakura parou na frente dele, encarando-o. 'Não tem como eu deixar com outra pessoa. Por incrível que pareça, você se tornou minha única alternativa.'

'Então você realmente deve estar bem enrolada.'

Ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar a ansiedade. Tinha pressa. Estava nervosa por simplesmente ter roubado a chave de Eriol. Tentaria abrir um portal que mal sabia se conseguiria controlar e aquele maldito aperto do coração ainda a sufocava. Não queria conversar. Queria apenas deixar as cartas com ele e pronto.

'Não concordarei com nada do que pedir se não entrar para conversarmos.' Falou de forma dura. 'Não vai adiantar nada esse seu desespero. Da outra vez, você não pensou direito e quase faz uma besteira. Melhor ficar fria, entendeu?'

Inferno! Parecia que todo chinês que conhecia sempre tinha o mesmo discurso! Ficar fria. Como?

Concordou com a cabeça. 'Você realmente é muito parecido com ele.' Murmurou.

'Humph.' Ele soltou incomodado com a colocação dela.

'Hei, Ren!' Os dois ouviram uma voz de dentro da pousada. 'Não é à toa que você não consegue arranjar uma namorada!' Um rapaz com ar despreocupado apareceu ao lado do chinês, olhando para Sakura e sorrindo. 'Não a convidou para entrar, não?'

'Ela é que é teimosa demais.' Ren falou irritado. 'E você não deveria se meter nisto, Yoh.'

O rapaz continuava sorrindo. 'A Anna está curiosa para conhecê-la.' Ele falou para Sakura que olhava de um para o outro. 'Hei! Não precisa ficar com medo. De algum jeito, tudo se acerta.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve, observando-o. Desviou os olhos dele. 'É… eu espero que sim.' Ela suspirou e depois voltou a fitar Ren. 'Você vai mesmo me obrigar a isso, não é?'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Você precisa ouvir algumas coisas, garota. E começar a colocar a cabeça no lugar.'

Sakura se aproximou deles e Yoh abriu mais o sorriso, dando passagem para que ela entrasse. A ruiva ainda encarou Ren mais uma vez antes de entrar. 'Espero que desta vez a gente não precise brigar.'

'Eu também.' Ele respondeu. 'Apesar de que, agora… acho que seria bem mais interessante.'

Ela semicerrou os olhos nele. 'Você me dá calafrios, sabia? O que era aquela coisa com você quando eu o vi do lado de fora da minha casa?'

'Agora não está mais com pressa?' Ele retrucou, desconversando.

'Humph'. Ela murmurou e o viu fazer um gesto para ela ir em frente. Sakura desviou os olhos dele e seguiu o outro rapaz pela residência. Sentiu aquele arrepio novamente percorrer a espinha e se abraçou esfregando as mãos nos braços. Eram tantas presenças diferentes que ela se sentia perdida.

'Hei… então foi verdade que você deu uma surra no Ren?' Yoh perguntou sorrindo, virando-se para Sakura.

'Ela não me deu uma surra!' Ren falou mais alto. 'Dá para parar com a palhaçada?'

Yoh riu. 'Não foi bem isso que a Jun contou para a Anna.' Ele ainda retrucou.

'Minha irmã não sabe do que está falando! Vamos logo antes que a Anna comece a gritar e aí… o problema vai ser seu!'

Yoh não parou de rir, Sakura olhou Ren sobre o ombro direito e não teve como não achar graça da cara contrariada dele. Voltou a olhar para Yoh que sorria para ela. Acabou sorrindo de forma sincera. De certa forma, ele transmitia tanta tranquilidade que era impossível não se deixar envolver pelo carisma dele.

'O Bason falou para o Maru que você era muito bonita.' Ele falou divertido.

'Bason?' Sakura perguntou sem entender. Tinha ouvido Ren falar aquele nome antes.

'Vamos logo, Yoh!' Ren apressou o amigo.

Yoh riu novamente e Sakura percebeu que ele estava era provocando Ren. Assim como Touya adorava provocá-la.

Chegaram numa sala com uma mesa baixa onde uma jovem de longos cabelos louros, vestida num quimono servia quatro xícaras de chá. Ela levantou os olhos negros e fitou Sakura que estaqueou. Sentia que a presença dela era forte demais, mas também era diferente de todas as que tinha sentido anteriormente. Não tinha como não sentir receio.

Anna ainda ficou alguns segundos observando Sakura e soltou um suspiro, mostrando um pouco de irritação. 'Isso que dá quando se adquire poderes sem o devido treinamento.' Ela soltou. 'Você não tem mesmo ideia do que está acontecendo, não é?'

Sakura engoliu em seco. 'Não sei do que está falando.'

'Aquele seu amigo, ou sei lá, que é a reencarnação de Clow, deveria ter explicado melhor as coisas. Pelo menos agora você não estaria me olhando com essa cara de boba e tremendo de medo.'

'Não estou com medo.' Sakura falou de forma firme. 'Estou com pressa.'

'Sentem-se.' Anna ordenou e foi logo obedecida por Yoh e Ren.

'Mandei ficar fria.' Ren ainda falou para Sakura quando passou por ela.

A ruiva adoraria dizer que não queria droga de chá nenhum. Cerrou os punhos, tentando controlar a vontade de começar a xingar Ren ou de dar meia veia volta e começar a pensar em outra alternativa. Fechou os olhos e lembrou que não tinha outra alternativa. Mordeu o lábio inferior e caminhou, sentando-se à mesa a contragosto. Olhou para os dois que começavam a beber o chá de forma tranquila e depois fitou Anna que bebia um gole demorado.

'Acho melhor você se acalmar primeiro.' Ela falou para Sakura.

A Feiticeira já estava de saco cheio. Não era hora de beber chá. Ela precisava abrir logo um portal. Daqui a pouco Eriol conseguiria localizar a presença dela. Não queria brigar com o amigo.

'Então você quer realmente ir para lá?' Anna falou, de repente, chamando a atenção de Sakura. 'Tem certeza disto?'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Você tá lendo a minha mente?'

'Você é realmente mais louca do que eu podia imaginar'. Ren soltou. 'Então, agora, ao invés de trazê-lo de volta, você quer ir atrás dele? Isso é patético.'

'Hei! O que eu vou fazer não interessa a ninguém!' Sakura falou na defensiva. 'Eu só vim aqui para falar com você.' Ela falou encarando Ren e depois fitou os outros dois. 'Não tenho a menor ideia de quem são vocês!'

Yoh sorriu para ela. 'Verdade… o Ren não nos apresentou… Embora todos nós já saibamos quem é você, Sakura Kinomoto.' Ele falou para Sakura. 'Eu sou Yoh Asakura e esta a minha esposa, Anna.'

'Eu não tenho tempo para tomar chá.' Sakura falou, trincando os dentes e ameaçou se levantar.

'Você tem ideia de onde está querendo ir, Garota?' Anna falou, olhando para ela. 'Ou realmente você acha que vai abrir um portal para lá como se atravessa uma porta qualquer?'

'Eu sei que eu vou conseguir controlar.' Ela retrucou.

'Você quase morreu tentando fechar o portal que aquele Feiticeiro louco abriu.'

'Eu não tinha controle ainda, mas agora eu sei como fazer isso.'

'Claro…' Anna falou devagar. 'E você acha que vai sobreviver lá sem problema algum?'

'Eu sei que tem um jeito de sobreviver lá! Aquele maluco do Shyrai sobreviveu, porque eu não conseguiria? Eu sei que eu posso aumentar minha presença, eu sei que…'

'Não seja idiota! Sua energia não é das trevas! Você não vai conseguir nem chegar perto do portal que você mesma está querendo abrir.'

Sakura bateu na mesa e se levantou, encarando-a. 'Eu sei que eu consigo!'

'Sente-se!' Anna ordenou de forma assertiva e Sakura, que estava debruçada na mesa encarando a loira, sentiu seu corpo obedecer ao comando sem resistência. 'Você acha mesmo que aquele feiticeiro sobreviveu lá só por causa dos poderes dele?'

'Eriol me contou que quando abriram o portal ele, simplesmente, entrou. Ele não mentiria para mim.'

'E este seu amigo entrou também?'

'Não! Ele desistiu.'

'Ele desistiu ou ele percebeu que não dava para ele?'

Sakura arregalou de leve os olhos, começou a vacilar. 'E-ele desistiu…'

'Foi o que ele falou?'

'Ele não mentiria.'

'E qual foi a história que ele lhe contou sobre este feiticeiro? Este seu amigo tem ideia da natureza do tal Shyrai?'

'Ele era um homem movido pelo ódio. Teve a família toda morta por seres das trevas. Queria vingança.'

'Ah!' Anna exclamou, sorrindo de leve e fazendo Sakura ficar mais irritada ainda. 'Então ele teve toda a família morta por seres das trevas menos ele? Por quê?'

'Oras, e eu vou saber o porquê?'

'Garota… demônios não costumam poupar vidas.'

'E não sei por que não o mataram!'

'Não seria porque ele era um meio-demônio?'

'O quê?!' Sakura voltou a se levantar. 'Você está ficando louca! Como assim?'

Anna suspirou de forma tranquila. 'Então não sabe que existem seres metade humanos, metade demônios?'

'E o que isso tem a ver?'

'Só assim, com uma natureza destas, o tal feiticeiros sobreviveria lá.' Ela esclareceu. 'Provavelmente o demônio que matou toda a família dele deveria ser seu pai. Por isso sua vida foi poupada.'

'Isso… é loucura!' Sakura falou.

'Um demônio pode muito bem ter um filho com uma humana e, depois que a criança nasce, ele simplesmente mata a família inteira.'

'Mas como isso é possível?!'

'Você não sabe mesmo como isso é possível?' Ren perguntou, olhando para ela, com sorriso irônico.

'Do que você está falando?!' Sakura perguntou, olhando para ele.

Ren respirou fundo. 'Aquele seu namorado também era bem esquisito. Acho que você dois estavam na mesma situação, não?'

Sakura arregalou os olhos e se deixou cair sentada. Desviou os olhos dele, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Balançou a cabeça de leve, pensando que Syaoran tinha tanto receio de não ser capaz de ter um filho que agora era até irônico pensar nisto.

'Isso não é da sua conta.' Ela falou baixinho.

'Acho melhor você tomar o chá, antes que esfrie.' Anna falou.

Sakura voltou a fitá-la e balançou a cabeça de leve. Se Shyrai realmente era um meio-demônio, então essa era a razão para ter sobrevivido lá. Devido a sua natureza e não por causa de seus poderes. Droga! Ela pegou a xícara nas mãos e olhou a bebida. Mil vezes droga. Bebeu um pouco do chá em silêncio, pensando no que faria. Deixou a xícara a sua frente. Levantou o rosto e fitou Ren.

'Eu vou de qualquer maneira. E ninguém vai me impedir.'

'Quem falou alguma coisa sobre impedi-la?' Ele sorriu, calmamente. 'Apenas não queremos que você morra.'

'E… e o que vocês querem que eu faça?' Sakura perguntou. 'Eu não tenho mais tempo para ficar estudando e procurando um meio de sobreviver lá. Eu não tenho mais tempo.'

Anna a fitou de forma profunda. 'Você já perguntou para aquele seu amigo, Hiiraguizawa, qual é realmente a origem dos seus poderes?'

'Ele me explicou que eu sou um estúpido Pilar de não sei o quê!'

Anna riu e foi acompanhada pelos dois que estavam sérios até o momento.

'Interessante você falar desta maneira.' Yoh comentou.

'Ela não tem a menor ideia do que é.' Ren emendou.

'E vocês sabem o que é esta porcaria?' Sakura perguntou com raiva. 'Isso só me trouxe problemas! Por causa disso eu tive que fechar uma droga de portal que o maluco lá abriu, o meu namorado morreu tentando impedir que um monte de demônios atravessassem para este universo. Depois ele teve que ir para o inferno porque eu estava enlouquecendo e todo mundo achava que eu, sei lá… explodiria o mundo!' Ela falou abrindo os braços irritada. 'Então ele volta como um demônio e quando estávamos felizes, reerguendo nossas vidas em paz, aparece um anjo, do nada, dizendo que ele tem que voltar para lá porque o mundo das trevas está um caos… Claro… Como se lá fosse hiper organizado… e ainda o chantageia, dizendo que, se ele não for, eu posso sei lá… explodir de novo! Grande maravilha ser esta porcaria de Pilar!' Falou de uma só vez mal conseguindo respirar.

Ren e Yoh olhavam para ela assustados depois do acesso de fúria de Sakura, apenas Anna mantinha o mesmo semblante.

'Isso aconteceu porque você não foi desenvolvida de maneira correta. Você recebeu um poder sem preparo, sem saber como manipulá-lo. Como utilizá-lo. Por isso você é tão perigosa.'

'Eu só quero ter uma vida normal com o homem que amo!' Ela gritou, levantando-se e encarando Anna. 'Isso é pedir demais?!'

Anna sorriu para ela pela primeira vez e olhou para o esposo que também sorriu de leve. Voltou a fitar Sakura. 'Yoh também só queria levar a vida tranquilamente.'

'E isso é pedir demais?' Sakura repetiu.

'Impressionante como o poder é sempre colocado nas mãos daqueles que, no fundo, não o querem.' Ela falou e suspirou. 'Como acha que conseguiu sobreviver depois de ter sido alvejada, Kinomoto?'

Sakura olhou rapidamente para Ren que acompanhava a discussão das duas com os braços cruzados. 'Eu não sei.' Respondeu, voltando a olhar para Anna. 'Eu simplesmente não queria ir.'

Ela sorriu. 'E você acha que qualquer pessoa que queira ficar, conseguiria isso?'

'Eu não sei.' Respondeu sinceramente. 'Mas o que isso tudo tem a ver com o fato de eu querer ir para o mundo das trevas?'

'Você, como feiticeira, nunca vai conseguir sobreviver lá.' Ela respondeu. 'Acho que você já entendeu bem esta parte, não?'

'Eu não sou um meio-demônio!' Ela falou de forma irônica.

'Mas você convive muito bem com eles, não?' Anna perguntou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, entendendo que ela estava falando das cartas. Tirou-as do bolso, colocando-as sobre a mesa.

'Eu apenas peço ajuda para elas.' Respondeu. 'Elas não fazem mais mal a ninguém.'

'Ninguém aqui está falando isso.' Anna rebateu. 'Você já ouviu falar de incorporação?'

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa. Nunca tinha ouvido falar disto, mas desde que Syaoran tinha se manifestado no corpo do primo para lutar contra os anciões, ela não podia mais ignorar o fato de que aquilo existia. No entanto, ela era uma feiticeira. As magias entre eles eram diferentes. Syaoran estava morto naquela época.

'E-eu… tenho ideia mais ou menos do que é.' Respondeu com sinceridade.

'Humph!' Ren soltou irritado. 'E ter ideia não é saber o que é?'

'Hei! Eu estou sendo honesta. Eu já vi uma vez uma incorporação… Syaoran, ele…'

'Rá!' Ren soltou irônico. 'Então agora os Lis andam fazendo incorporações? Essa foi boa.'

'Ele teve fazer! Mas foi só uma vez.'

Ren olhou para ela de forma debochada. 'E logo ele que adorava dizer que isso era coisa dos Taos! Que ironia!'

'Não precisa ser mais claro falando que não gosta dele, está bem?!'

'Para mim, ele é indiferente! Desde que a namorada dele não venha me procurar com ideias loucas!'

'Ren!' Yoh chamou a atenção do amigo que desviou os olhos de Sakura e bufou.

'Então você sabe o que é uma incorporação?' Anna perguntou novamente.

'Eu já vi uma acontecer.' Ela respondeu de forma específica. 'Mas qual a importância disso?' Perguntou irritada, sentia que estava perdendo tempo.

Syaoran poderia estar precisando dela e ela estava ali discutindo, com pessoas que nunca tinha visto na vida, sobre espíritos e incorporações.

'Você só conseguirá sobreviver onde quer ir se um de seus demônios incorporar em você.' Anna finalmente respondeu.

Sakura olhou assustada para ela. Levantou-se pela terceira vez da mesa e debruçando-se em direção a ela. 'Você está maluca?! Eu sou uma feiticeira. Eu não faço isso! Eu não tenho poderes para isso ou sei lá do que precisa para fazer isso.'

'Por isso que eu falei que, como feiticeira, é impossível você sobreviver lá.' Anna rebateu de forma calma. 'Mas o poder do Pilar dará condições de você fazer isso.'

'Mas… mas como?' Ela perguntou. 'Você está sugerindo que uma das minhas cartas incorpore em mim?'

'Exatamente.' Ela respondeu. 'Incorporando em você, terá condições de sobreviver lá.'

'Mas… e o que acontece com a carta quando incorporar? O que acontecerá comigo? Quando Syaoran incorporou no primo, ele o estava controlando.'

'Há várias forma de incorporação, garota.' Ren explicou. 'O que deve ter acontecido foi que aquele seu namorado arrogante incorporou num xamã sem treinamento algum e, por isso, teve o controle total do corpo dele. Quando o xamã é fraco, o espírito toma o controle.'

'Mas eu não sou uma xamã.' Ela ainda respondeu encarando-o. 'Você sabe disso.'

'E eu já falei que o poder do Pilar lhe dará condições de fazer isso.' Anna falou, chamando a atenção dela. 'Para de ser cabeça dura e abra sua mente.' Falou irritada. 'Você não quer ir lá atrás dele? Então… estamos lhe explicando a única maneira de você não morrer. Preste atenção. E sente-se novamente!'

Sakura obedeceu imediatamente. Agora começava a compreender o porquê dos dois obedecerem Anna prontamente quando ela lhes dava uma ordem. Olhou de esguelha para Yoh e depois para Ren. Respirou fundo e tentou relaxar os ombros. Ela estava certa, tinha que abrir a mente.

'Como eu faço isso?' Sakura perguntou encarando-a.

Anna sorriu de leve. 'Agora sim… você começou a agir de forma coerente.'

'As incorporações são quando o espírito e o xamã se unem.' Yoh explicou de forma serena. 'O xamã acaba adquirindo o poder e a natureza do espírito. Normalmente cada xamã tem um espírito protetor.'

'Espírito protetor?' Sakura perguntou.

'Exatamente.' Yoh continuou. 'No meu caso eu tenho o Maru.' Falou sorrindo. 'E o Ren tem o Bason.'

'Fantasmas?' Ela perguntou, engolindo em seco.

'Ah, vai dizer que você tem medo de fantasma?!' Ren falou irritado.

Sakura controlou a vontade enorme de soltar vários palavrões para ele. 'Você é irritante…' Falou por fim encarando-o.

'Oras! Você tem um namorado que é um demônio e eu é que sou irritante?!' Rebateu.

'Ren!' Yoh repreendeu novamente do amigo. 'Realmente você não tem tato nenhum com uma garota. Não vai arranjar nunca uma namorada.'

'Para de palhaçada, Yoh!' Soltou irritado, fazendo o amigo rir mais ainda.

Anna rodou os olhos. 'Vocês dois parem.' Ela ordenou.

Sakura viu o chinês voltar a cruzar os braços com o rosto amarrado e franziu a testa. Precisava aprender algumas outras coisas com Anna.

'Ren, vá procurar o Horo-Horo e o Ryu. Podemos precisar da ajuda deles.'

O chinês bufou e se levantou contrariado. Encarou Sakura antes de se afastar da mesa.

'E também chame a…

'Tá, eu já sei!' Ren interrompeu Anna. Yoh não resistiu em soltar uma risadinha, fazendo o chinês olhar para ele atravessado.

Sakura observou o rapaz se afastando e sumir por uma das portas. Soltou um suspiro. 'Irritante igual a Syaoran quando quer.'

Yoh riu. 'Acho que você poderia conversar com a Matsu e dar umas dicas para ela sobre como lidar com ele.'

Sakura franziu a testa, observando o rapaz que não conseguia controlar o riso.

'Yoh.' Anna chamou o marido. 'Acho que também seria bom você ir com ele. Os dois podem começar a brigar.'

O rapaz concordou ainda sem controlar o riso. Levantou-se e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho feito por Ren, deixando Anna e Sakura sozinhas. As duas se fitaram em silêncio.

'Preciso da sua ajuda, por favor.' Sakura falou com sinceridade. 'Se há um jeito de eu sobreviver lá para encontrá-lo, eu preciso saber. Eu aceitarei todos os riscos.'

Anna assentiu com a cabeça. 'Não será fácil, mas lembre-se: você tem um poder enorme dentro de si e a primeira coisa que precisa fazer é acreditar nele, senão, nada vai dar certo, entendeu?'

Sakura concordou de forma firme. Tirou os olhos de Anna e fitou as cartas que estavam sobre a mesa. Respirou fundo. Não podia negar que estava receosa, mas tinha que tentar. As cartas a tinham guiado até eles. Fechou os olhos e deixou a respiração ficar controlada. Ren tinha certa razão, ela tinha que ficar fria. Precisava pensar direito para conseguir achar a solução. A mandala se formou em torno da Feiticeira e as cartas brilharam de forma magnífica.

Anna sorriu de lado, observando-a. Logo apareceu atrás de Sakura a figura de uma garota de cabelos longos ondulados, olhos verdes, com uma estrela na altura da testa e pequenas asas na cabeça. Tinha o rosto sereno e uma presença fortíssima. Anna franziu a testa, observando uma e depois a outra. Elas estavam muito mais ligadas do que havia pensado. Tinha alguma coisa ali que, para ela, também não se encaixava.

Sakura abriu os olhos e sorriu. Sabia que era Esperança quem estava atrás de si.

'Eu vou.' A carta falou, encarando Anna que concordou com um gesto. 'As outras ficarão aqui.'

Sakura se levantou e virou-se fitando a carta. 'Tem certeza…'

'Sim.' Esperança interrompeu. 'Eu vou com você buscá-lo.'

Sakura sorriu para ela.

'Mas precisa saber de algumas coisas antes de ir para lá.' A carta falou, fitando sua mestra que assentiu com a cabeça. 'Você vai precisar ser muito mais forte do que pensa que é. Lá existem demônios muito mais violentos do que você já enfrentou. Não pode e não deve sentir pena de nenhuma alma que esteja lá. Não deve julgar, nem pode interferir no julgamento de Enma Daiyoh. Se a alma está lá, é porque deve estar.'

Sakura engoliu em seco. 'Inclusive Syaoran.'

'Exatamente. Ele precisou ir para lá com um propósito. Você precisa aceitar isso.'

'Eriol...'

'Clow não tem ideia de como é lá.' A carta a cortou, Sakura sabia que ela não gostava de Clow, tinha suas razões. 'Ele era limitado em seu conhecimento com relação à base do mundo. O que eu e você precisamos fazer é trazer o mestre de volta. Se ele morrer lá, deixará de existir. Precisamos ajudá-lo a cumprir seu propósito e finalmente tirá-lo de lá.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Do que você está falando?'

'As brechas precisam ser destruídas. Ele era uma alma que está na situação de demônio, caso ele morra lá, ele deixará de existir para sempre.'

A jovem feiticeira arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. 'Ele não pode… não pode deixar de existir.'

'Se ele deixar de existir, você terá problemas também para se equilibrar. E, consequentemente, eu e minhas companheiras também.' A carta falou séria. 'Por isso eu estou aqui. Nenhuma de nós quer voltar para o que éramos antes.' Ela respondeu.

Sakura respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. 'Certo. Iremos para lá e o ajudaremos a cumprir sua missão.' Ela abriu os olhos novamente, fitando-a preocupada. 'Eu não sei como fazer isso.'

Ela sorriu. 'Nós vamos conseguir.'

Sakura sorriu de volta. 'Obrigada.'

'Não me agradeça ainda.' A carta falou, abaixando a cabeça e respirando fundo. 'Eu não fui muito legal lá. Talvez… Tenhamos problemas com alguns conhecidos meus. Lembre-se do que eu era antes de parar neste universo e ser aprisionada por Clow.'

'Syaoran me contou da conversa que tiveram.'

'Ele precisava ouvir algumas coisas. Ele precisava entender, assim como você também vai precisar entendê-las. Eu explicarei tudo.' Ela respirou fundo e fitou sua mestra novamente. 'Para começar… meu nome é Khala'a.'

Sakura sorriu e concordou. 'Vamos conseguir, Khala'a.'

Anna se levantou e foi até elas. 'Agora… acho que podemos começar a pensar em realmente abrir um portal.'

A feiticeira virou-se para ela, lembrando-se de um detalhe. 'E como vamos fechá-lo?'

Anna abriu um sorriso insolente. 'Isso… Você deixa comigo.'

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Vamos lá… Este capítulo foi complexo… espero que todos tenham conseguido entender a origem do poder da Sakura. Demos várias dicas ao longo da história, mas só agora foi explicado de forma clara. Para quem assistiu o anime Shaman King vai entender de cara o link (lembrando que foi baseado no anime e não no mangá!) e para quem não assistiu espero que tenha entendido o contexto da história. Se não… por favor, reviews com perguntas! Respondemos todos!_

 _E sim! Finalmente depois de váááários capítulos foi revelado a origem de Muy Shiray e que ele era um meio demônio, por isso ele conseguiu sobreviver no Mundo das Trevas! Estamos trabalhando para que nenhum furo fique na história!_

 _Também devem ter percebido que as cartas aumentaram sua participação na história de Feiticeiros. Elas realmente são personagens e não apenas objetos de manipulação mágica. Sendo assim, encontramos uma outra forma de fazer a Sakura ir para o mundo das trevas, mais complexa com desdobramentos mais complicados e interessantes e também sem fazer nossas cartinhas queridas deixarem de existir._

 _Porque o nome de Esperança é Khala'a? Porque assim foi decidido pelo além! Khala'a significa "Vácuo" em alguma lingua muito muito estranha que eu não lembro agora e assim como Espelho, batizamos de Kagami… Esperança/Vácuo foi batizada de Khala'a._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história._

 _Beijos e Excelente Natal para todos!_

 _Kath_


	37. Partindo para o Inferno

.

 ** _FEITICEIROS_**

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 37**

 **Partindo para o Inferno**

Anna observou Sakura e Khala'a e soltou um longo suspiro. 'Eu vou ver se os rapazes estão prontos. Acho que vocês precisam resolver algumas questões antes de partirem.' Ela falou de forma serena, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Ren e Yoh, deixando as duas sozinhas.

Khala'a concordou com um gesto, precisava conversar com Sakura e resolver como as coisas ficariam para as outras cartas.

Sakura olhou seriamente para Khala'a. 'Precisamos deixá-las com alguém que cuide delas até retornarmos ou que as passe para outro mestre se...'

Ela tinha que ser lógica agora. Apesar de querer acreditar que tudo terminaria bem, precisava pensar em todas as possibilidades. Não poderia simplesmente largá-las na expectativa de voltar logo para buscá-las. Não tinha como ter absoluta certeza disto.

'Acha que ele cuidará bem delas?' Khala'a perguntou, olhando para sua mestra que pegava as cartas da mesa.

'Acredito que sim.' Ela respondeu. 'Você sabe que ele é a única opção que temos agora.' Sakura voltou-se para Khala'a. 'Acho que Eriol…'

'Não.' Khala'a a cortou e depois respirou fundo. 'Desculpe-me. Faça o que achar que é o certo.'

'Clow não foi justo com você.'

'Minha mágoa por Clow não deve ser levada em conta agora.' Retrucou. 'Precisa decidir o melhor para elas.'

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça. 'Ele tem força para protegê-las caso queiram pegá-las, não tem interesse em usá-las para proveito próprio e, espero eu, também tem discernimento para escolher um novo mestre caso não consigamos voltar.'

Khala'a meneou a cabeça. 'Você fala isso porque ele lembra muito o mestre.' Sakura sorriu com o comentário. 'Mas tem razão, acho que o caráter dele não é fraco.'

'Ele é gente boa.' Sakura falou e a viu finalmente sorrindo pela primeira vez.

'O mestre não vai gostar se souber que as deixou com ele.' Ela ainda ponderou.

Sakura deu de ombros. 'Syaoran não gosta de ninguém, mas é inteligente. Entenderá o porquê de eu deixar as cartas com ele.' Khala'a concordou.

Sakura olhou para as cartas e fechou os olhos. Há bastante tempo não precisava mais do báculo para solicitá-las. 'Movimento.' Ela sussurrou e logo o livro mágico estava na mesa a frente delas. Respirou fundo, abrindo-o e depositando as cartas no centro dele. 'Fiquem bem. Espero voltar logo para buscá-las, mas…' Ela reteve-se por alguns segundos. 'Se não voltar, espero que eu esteja fazendo o certo para que encontrem alguém que as ame tanto quanto eu.' Falou e engoliu em seco.

Não era fácil lacrá-las novamente, principalmente agora que elas estavam se tornando tão independentes e livres. Sabia que estava exigindo um enorme retrocesso para elas e estava infinitamente feliz em constatar que confiavam nela para não se rebelarem contra o que estava prestes a fazer.

Sakura respirou fundo com as mãos por cima delas, fechou os olhos, conseguindo sentir toda a energia que elas emanavam para sua mestra. Sorriu, mesmo que de forma triste. Abriu os olhos e a mandala se formou em seus pés. Khala'a se afastou, observando-a.

'Livro que guarda os poderes da minha Estrela. Ordeno que se lacre ao meu comando. Que o guardião do Sol, Kerberus, apresente-se para proteger os poderes da Estrela e que o guardião da Lua, Yue, adormeça em sua falsa forma até que seja novamente despertado por mim ou quando chegar a hora de julgar um novo mestre.' Sakura abriu os olhos e viu o livro flutuar a sua frente brilhando. Estendeu as mãos em direção a ele. 'Que o lacre apenas seja rompido por aquele definido como meu indicado.' Ela sentiu um bolo se formar na garganta vendo Kerberus, adormecido na sua forma falsa, voltar a entrar no livro. Sentiria falta das implicâncias dele e esperava, sinceramente, que quando o reencontrasse, ele fosse capaz de perdoá-la por lacrá-lo novamente. 'Lacre-se agora.' Ordenou e o livro se fechou. Ela o pegou com as duas mãos e apertou contra o peito. 'Muito obrigada.' Agradeceu de forma sincera por confiarem nela a ponto de abrirem mão de sua liberdade daquela maneira.

Virou-se para Khala'a que a observava. 'Agora precisamos entregá-lo para ele e, depois, iremos logo buscar Syaoran.' Falou de forma firme. 'Estou com um pressentimento ruim.'

Khala'a observou-a em silêncio, teria que contar para ela o que deveria esperar do mundo das trevas. Respirou fundo pensando que, no fundo, também não gostaria de voltar para lá, mas não tinha como permitir que nenhuma outra fosse. Ela era a mais forte; ela é quem deveria proteger seus mestres. Sabia da sua responsabilidade. Olhou para o livro lacrado e sorriu de leve. Sentiria falta de conviver com elas, mas para quem passou séculos isolada, aquele afastamento não seria nada.

Além disso… ela abaixou o rosto fitando o chão, talvez pudesse resolver algumas questões que havia deixado pendentes no mundo das trevas, desde que não colocasse a vida da sua mestra em risco.

Olhou para Sakura que estava parada à sua frente olhando-a de forma intensa. 'Confia tanto em mim assim?' Perguntou para a jovem feiticeira e a viu abrir um sorriso.

'Claro'. A resposta veio rápida e fácil.

Sorriu de volta. Era fácil realmente amá-la. 'Sabe… no Mundo das Trevas, as coisas são diferentes. O mestre pode estar muito diferente. Não quero que sofra.'

'Syaoran sempre será o mesmo.' Ela respondeu de forma convicta.

Khala'a concordou com um gesto, realmente esperava que ele se mantivesse o mesmo.

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas estava sendo mais dolorido do que pensara. Lembrava-se claramente do dia em que capturou cada uma delas, embora algumas tivessem ficado com Syaoran a princípio. Quando chegou o momento de transformá-las sempre contara com o apoio dele. E, agora, ela as estava lacrando novamente.

'Precisava ser feito.' Ouviu Khala'a e concordou com ela.

Caminhou devagar, com o livro apertado contra o peito, na direção por onde todos tinham saído. Precisava conversar com Tao e, agora, que o rapaz a obrigara a ouvir tudo que ele achava que precisava ouvir, estava na hora dele ouvi-la. E com muita atenção.

Sakura caminhou pelo corredor, passando por algumas portas. Era fácil saber para onde foram seguindo a presença forte deles. Atravessou uma porta e encontrou, no que parecia ser o pátio da pousada, um grupo que conversava animadamente. Khala'a parou ao seu lado.

Sakura arregalou os olhos observando Yoh ao lado de Anna conversando. Acima dele planava a forma translúcida de um grande espadachim. Ren estava ao lado deles e, agora, ela pôde ver de forma mais clara o grande guerreiro chinês que vislumbrara rapidamente no dia que o viu em frente a sua casa quando saiu do hospital.

'O-o quê…' Ela murmurou.

'São os espíritos guardiões.' Khala'a lhe explicou. 'Como xamãs… cada um deles tem um.'

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça entendendo o que ela disse. Olhou para o grupo e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eles eram bem incomuns. Além de Yoh Asakura e Ren Tao que já conhecera, havia um altão com um topete horroroso e vestido com roupas bem cafonas e, para ser mais bizarro, o que parecia ser seu espírito protetor era um monstro verde e horroroso.

Também havia uma moça de cabelos castanhos, levemente ondulados, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Estava de braços cruzados e com o rosto tenso, perto dela se encontrava o espectro de um espadachim ruivo. E, para completar o incomum grupo, um rapaz de cabelos espetados na excêntrica tonalidade azul que não parecia ter nenhum espírito guardião. Provavelmente era o mais bobo de todos, pois não parava de rir.

Anna parou de falar com Yoh e levantou o rosto fitando Sakura, que respirou fundo e tentou relaxar os ombros, mas sem tirar os olhos do grupo.

'Melhor falar com ele.' Khala'a recomendou e Sakura concordou.

Caminhou em direção a Ren e desviou os olhos vendo que as outras pessoas pararam de falar para observá-la em silêncio. Sentiu aquele arrepio pela coluna e, não soube se era bem por causa dos fantasmas ou dos olhares para ela. Parou na frente de Ren.

'Preciso falar com você.' Ela falou e ele semicerrou os olhos nela. 'Sobre o favor que eu queria pedir.' Ela explicou, esperando pela resposta dele.

'Está bem.' Ele falou depois de respirar fundo.

Ela virou para trás, olhando por sobre os ombros para o grupo que estava todo olhando para eles. Voltou-se para Ren. 'Pode ser em particular?' Perguntou apertando o livro nos braços.

Ele concordou com a cabeça mais uma vez e fez um gesto para entrarem na pousada. Sakura caminhou à frente, logo seguida por ele. Ouviu-o ainda falando alguma coisa para o grupo de amigos antes dos dois entrarem novamente na pousada.

Sakura parou e virou-se para Ren que a observava esperando o que a garota louca lhe pediria desta vez.

'Hã…' Ela começou incerta ainda. Franziu a testa observando-o e pensando se realmente seria certo o que estava fazendo. Respirou fundo pensando que agora não dava para pensar em outra alternativa. Apertou o livro contra o peito. 'Eu preciso que você cuide de uma coisa muito importante para mim enquanto eu estiver fora.'

'Estiver fora…' Ele falou rindo de lado. 'Não deixa de ser um ponto de vista.'

'É… e se eu não conseguir voltar…' Ela o viu fitando-a intensamente. 'Eu preciso que você... eu sei que você terá condições de escolher alguém para…' Ela respirou mais uma vez. '... escolher alguém que se torne o novo mestre das minhas cartas.' Falou de uma vez.

Ren arregalou os olhos, realmente tinha sido pego de surpresa. 'Você está falando daquelas cartas?'

'É.' Ela confirmou. 'Eu não posso levá-las comigo. Não seria justo com elas. Eu as lacrei. E vou deixá-las com você. Se eu não voltar, eu preciso que você escolha um novo mestre para elas.'

'Garota… você não acha que deveria deixá-las com os Li.'

'Não!' Sakura falou mais alto do que queria. Achou melhor se acalmar. 'Não quero que nenhum Li fique com elas, entendeu?'

Ren observou-a em silêncio.

'Não é só você que tem problemas com o seu clã.' Ela respondeu e o viu sorrindo de lado.

'É… acho que ele deve ter muitos, não?'

'Isso não vem ao caso.' Ela não queria entrar em detalhes. 'Só me prometa, por favor, que escolherá um mestre para elas. Caso eu não volte.'

Ele cruzou os braços ainda em silêncio, deixando-a quase louca de ansiedade.

'E se aquele seu amigo, o tal Clow aparecer?'

'Ele vai ter que aceitar a minha escolha. Eu sou a mestra delas agora e eu decido com quem as deixo.'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

'E então?' Sakura perguntou.

'Está bem.' Respondeu por fim, fazendo-a finalmente abrir um sorriso enorme de alívio. 'Queria ver a cara daqueles velhos idiotas do Clã Li se soubessem que um Tao está em posse dessas cartas.' Falou de forma irônica.

'Não deixe que eles se aproximem delas.' Sakura falou séria para ele.

Ren franziu a testa fechando o sorriso. Percebeu que realmente ela não gostava nem um pouco da família do namorado. Ponderou que, conhecendo como são os clãs, as coisas não deveriam ter sido fáceis para Xiao Lang.

Ela estendeu o livro para ele. 'Elas estão lacradas no livro.' Falou.

'Tinha que ser rosa?' Ele falou olhando para o livro.

'Oras, eu sou uma feiticeira.' Sakura falou sorrindo de leve. 'E eu gosto de rosa.'

'Claro.' Ele respondeu pegando o livro e observando-o.

Sakura não soube direito o que ele estava pensando, mas precisava acreditar que estava tomando a decisão certa para suas queridas amigas. 'Elas são muito importantes para mim.' A feiticeira falou.

'Você abriria mão delas para fazer um kyonshi dele.' Ren retrucou.

'Porque ele é tudo para mim.' Ela respondeu fitando-o. 'Talvez, se um dia você amar alguém como eu o amo, entenderá o que eu fiz e o que estou fazendo agora.' Falou abaixando os olhos.

'Humph.' Ele murmurou, incomodado. 'Um xamã precisa confiar na própria capacidade e força, senão o espírito incorporado é quem fica no comando, entendeu?' Ren falou. 'Você precisa de autoconfiança ou não conseguirá se sobrepor na incorporação.'

'Quem falou que vou me sobrepor?' Ela falou sorrindo e o viu franzir a testa. 'Acho que eu e ela podemos entrar num acordo, não é?'

'As coisas não são bem assim.'

'Talvez para os xamãs… Mas…' Ela falou, balançando o corpo. 'Eu sou apenas um estúpido Pilar.'

Ele riu. 'Sabia que chega a ser uma blasfêmia você falar desta maneira?'

Sakura soltou um suspiro. 'Ninguém perguntou o que eu queria antes. Eu não tive escolha. Syaoran não teve escolha. Simplesmente colocaram a responsabilidade nas nossas mãos.'

'Alguém precisa fazer o que tem que ser feito.' Ele retrucou.

'Acho que sim. Mas como eu falei… Eu só queria ter uma vida normal.'

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos.

'Queria me desculpar também…' Sakura falou. 'Não deveria ter extravasado a minha raiva em você daquela vez.' Falou de forma sincera. 'Não foi justo.'

'Você precisava descontar em alguém, não é?'

'Sim. Eu sinto muito mesmo.'

'Não sinta. Eu não me importo em receber o ódio dos outros.'

Sakura o fitou por alguns segundos, perguntado-se o que realmente aquilo significava. Respirou fundo e olhou para a porta que levava para fora da pousada. 'Eu preciso ir logo. Ele está precisando de mim.'

Ren concordou. Caminhou com o livro, deixando-o num dos móveis da pousada. 'Não se preocupe. Ninguém o pegará daqui. Guardarei em um lugar seguro depois que você atravessar o portal.' Ela concordou com a cabeça e os dois saíram ao encontro dos outros.

* * *

Syaoran subia a colina junto com Midoriko, Tadmoth e Arthas. Como se não bastasse estar naquela porcaria de deserto, o terreno ainda tinha que ser acidentado e, é claro que para dificultar, a maldita brecha precisava estar bem lá no topo. Arthas caiu sentado no chão, exausto.

'Não aguento mais.' Ele falou com a respiração acelerada. 'Estamos subindo esta porcaria há quase uma eternidade'

Syaoran olhou para o grandão e soltou um suspiro tentando controlar a irritação. Ultimamente não andava conseguindo mais se manter diplomático. Pensou que, talvez, fosse mais fácil se tivesse vindo sozinho. Arthas às vezes parecia um encosto, Tadmoth era irritante e Midoriko já estava enchendo o saco, perguntando coisas que não lhe diziam respeito e às quais ele não tinha a menor inclinação de responder. Será que nenhum deles tinha pressa em sair daquele lugar?

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e olhou para aquele horizonte sem nada. Via-se algumas construções do que um dia poderia ter sido alguma coisa e hoje não era nada além de ruínas. Via-se um rio que cortava ao longe a paisagem. A água era fervente, não dava nem para tentar se limpar nela. Que saudades de uma ducha gelada, pensou para si. Não dava para esperar. Olhou para Tadmoth. 'Onde está a porcaria da brecha? Eu vou na frente.'

O guerreiro semicerrou os olhos nele. 'Acha que é tão bom assim para enfrentar um grupo inteiro sozinho, Garoto?'

'Grupo?'

'A próxima brecha é guardada por um demônio que tem um grupo de seguidores.' Ele explicou. 'Para chegarmos até o guardião da brecha vai ter que passar por um monte de outros demônios, provavelmente de nível baixo para médio, mas ainda são muitos.'

Syaoran lembrou-se do que tinha conversado com Esperança. Ela tinha dito que era a líder das cartas antes de todas serem aprisionadas por Clow, por isso o mago a lacrou. Eles tinham encontrado alguns grupos de demônios que pareciam ter algum sistema hierárquico enquanto faziam aquelas malditas travessias entre uma brecha e outra.

'E você sabe quantos são ao todo?' Syaoran perguntou para Tadmoth.

'Difícil estimar. Acredito que sejam uns 50, mais ou menos.'

Syaoran ponderou que por conta da quantidade talvez fosse realmente melhor tentar entrar em grupo. Se eram demônios mais baixos, pelo menos Arthas poderia fazer algo além de ficar sentado, esperando que ele lutasse contra os guardiões das brechas.

Li afastou-se dos três, olhando em volta enquanto Arthas e Tadmoth descansavam, sentados no chão. Midoriko foi atrás dele.

'Nunca pensou em ter a liderança de um grupo?' Ela perguntou e não teve resposta.

Li a ouviu, mas pensou que, se não respondesse, ela se afastaria e o deixaria em paz.

Ela insistiu. 'Você poderia ter um grupo enorme de seguidores, seria como um rei.'

Ele a olhou de soslaio e se afastou novamente, tentando, primeiro, não ter aquele tipo de conversa camarada e, principalmente, ver se aquela geografia acidentada poderia ser útil para atacarem um grupo grande de demônios de uma só vez.

'Eu pensei que os humanos gostassem mais de falar e conversar.' Ela ainda falou indo atrás dele.

Syaoran parou e a encarou. 'Não fale comigo. Quando esta merda acabar, eu vou embora. Você fica nessa bosta de lugar fazendo o que quiser e nunca mais nos veremos. Não me atrapalhe.' Falou e se afastou novamente.

Midoriko observou-o afastar-se novamente. O Garotão era bem arrogante mesmo. Realmente tê-lo como aliado não seria possível. Depois que ele fosse embora, quando finalmente destruíssem a última brecha, os demônios começariam a disputar novamente os territórios. Ela já teria uma área que Enma Daiyoh havia lhe oferecido, provavelmente teria alguns benefícios, mas seria muito interessante ter aliados para expandir depois seus domínios. Precisava de aliados fortes e, principalmente, que ela pudesse manipular para o seu interesse.

Olhou para trás vendo Arthas e Tadmoth. Aqueles dois ali eram uns inúteis. Um só servia para encher o saco e o outro para ser guia até as brechas. O único que parecia ser interessante como aliado era justamente o mais arrogante e inacessível.

Tinha que pensar em como tirar uma vantagem daquela situação. Depois que ele fosse embora, como ele mesmo deixou claro, seria interessante tentar manter alguma fama ou algo que pudesse impor respeito ao outros. Franziu a testa, observando-o analisar o terreno inquieto.

Parecia um lobo enjaulado e irritadiço. Estava louco para largar o grupo e partir sozinho, só não fazia isso porque, de alguma forma, ponderou que ainda era vantajoso permanecer. Precisava de Arthas para destruir as brechas, pois sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso e precisava de Tadmoth para guiá-lo até elas.

Era bem arrogante com relação a sua capacidade, apesar de que, depois de lutar contra Miroki, havia fica mais irritadiço do que antes. Apostaria como ele planejava atravessar a próxima brecha antes que Arthas a destruísse. Enquanto não visse a tal da Sakura não sossegaria. No final… era um estúpido humano apaixonado. Tinha um poder fenomenal, mas estava completamente preso a paixões e fraquezas humanas.

Ela inclinou a cabeça observando-o atentamente. Agora, um descendente dele teria um poder fenomenal, não? E com o bônus de não ter nenhum defeito humano. Poderia ser moldado. Sorriu, começando a traçar algumas possibilidades que lhe fossem vantajosas. Ele ainda tinha a cabeça humana, então seria muito fácil entrar nela para descobrir o que queria.

Li voltou para perto do grupo e parou a frente de Arthas. 'Eu já avistei o tal grupo.' Falou. 'Estão próximos. Acho que descansaram suficiente, não?'

Arthas soltou um suspiro irritado. 'Você está mais irritado e irritante do que antes.' Murmurou.

Li não falou nada. Apenas semicerrou os olhos, encarando Arthas.

O grandalhão ergueu seu braço e se levantou. 'Está bem, vamos.' Falou sendo acompanhado por Tadmoth. O guerreiro nem tentava mais discutir com Li depois da surra que levou quando tentava impedi-lo de atravessar a brecha protegida pelo tal feiticeiro. No final, de maneira sutil e sem falar nada, Li acabava decidindo as coisas.

Midoriko sorriu constatando isso. Ele agora mandava nos dois só em olhar para eles. Era realmente divertidíssimo observá-los. Caminharam na direção em que Li avistara o tal grupo. Eles estavam no que parecia ser um acampamento, ou qualquer coisa assim, descendo uma parte da montanha pela encosta oposta a que haviam subido. Pareciam realmente ser uns cinquenta ao todo. Li estranhou não sentir o presença de uma brecha e questionou Tadmoth se ele estava certo quanto à localização.

'A brecha deve estar escondida.' Tadmoth comentou.

Li rodou os olhos impaciente. As brechas não tinham o tamanho para serem escondidas dentro de um baú. Tinha algo diferente. Se Tadmoth estivesse certo, então, provavelmente, o próximo guardião também teria algum poder para camuflar uma presença forte como a de uma brecha a fim de não chamar atenção. Isso dificultaria as coisas, além de indicar que o tal guardião tinha um poder considerável. As coisas estavam começando a ficar cada vez mais complicadas. Pensou também na possibilidade de Tadmoth estar enganado. Se isso fosse verdade, aí o mataria logo, pois não servia para nada.

Li passou a mão pelo cabelo novamente, gesto que Midoriko aprendera a reconhecer como sinal de irritação.

Tadmoth olhou para Arthas. 'Acho que desta vez você não tem desculpa para ficar só assistindo, não?'

Arthas olhou para o guerreiro. 'Hum…' Murmurou. 'Resolveu implicar comigo agora que viu que não pode com o garoto, é?'

'Ah, cala a boca, você é inútil demais.'

'Os dois são.' Midoriko falou. 'Agora, calem-se.'

Li ainda analisava o grupo, tentando identificar onde seria possível estar a brecha. Pensou que já estivesse com facilidade em percebê-la. Não havia nenhuma construção grande o suficiente para cobri-la e também nenhuma caverna ou local próximo. Semicerrou os olhos, a única explicação seria se a brecha estivesse abaixo deles, como numa galeria abaixo daquele pseudo acampamento. É, esta seria uma possível explicação. E, dependendo da profundidade, realmente seria possível camuflar a presença da brecha. Agora onde estaria a entrada?

Ouviu Arthas e Tadmoth discutindo atrás de si, irritando-o mais ainda. Se não estavam ajudando, poderiam, pelo menos, não atrapalhá-lo.

'Dá para os dois calarem a boca!' Li gritou irritado, voltando-se para os dois. 'Inferno.' Soltou seguido de mais alguns palavrões. Olhou novamente para o grupo que teriam que enfrentar, tentando descobrir onde a maldita entrada poderia estar. Teria que descobrir lá embaixo mesmo. Já estava de saco cheio de ficar ali parado.

Arthas e Tadmoth estavam observando-o de maneira desconfiada, calados. Midoriko só se divertia com a situação.

'Vamos.' Li falou já descendo a encosta íngreme e sendo acompanhado pelos três.

* * *

Sakura parou ao lado de Khala'a que a fitou. Fez um gesto com a cabeça informando a ela que tinha entregado as cartas para Ren.

Khala'a olhou para o rapaz que caminhava em direção a Anna e Yoh. Não gostou muito de saber que elas estariam agora com ele, mas tinha que concordar com Sakura que ele era a melhor opção que tinham no momento. Entre um xamã e Clow, não tinha nem dúvidas do que era melhor.

'Elas vão ficar bem com ele.' Sakura falou para ela, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos de leve, não imaginou que era tão transparente assim para sua mestra. Concordou com a cabeça.

Sakura caminhou até Anna e tirou as duas chaves do bolso da calça jeans que vestia. 'Acho que eu consigo abrir, lembro-me da invocação de quando abri um portal para outro universo.' Sakura falou. 'Só não tenho certeza se será parecido para abrir um para onde quero ir.'

Anna franziu a testa. 'É diferente.' Respondeu. 'É muito mais perigoso e instável. Por isso pedi para eles estarem preparados.' Falou mostrando com um gesto o grupo de xamãs que estava próximo a elas. Sakura os fitou e viu que, novamente, haviam parado de conversar para observá-la. 'Eles estão curiosos por causa do poder do Pilar.' Anna esclareceu o porquê de estarem observando-a tanto. 'Além de serem muito xeretas.' Completou tentando controlar o tom de irritação.

'Entendo.' Sakura falou observando os espíritos guardiões pairando acima deles. 'É bem estranho…' Ela observou o guerreiro chinês ao lado de Ren. 'Antes quando eu o encontrei, não consegui vê-lo. Tao me falou dele, mas pensei que era loucura da cabeça dele.' Anna sorriu de leve. 'Agora… Acho que é coisa da minha cabeça.' Ela completou e depois fitou a loira. 'O que mudou?'

'Bem… Você morreu, não foi?' Anna falou. 'Você só voltou a vida porque usou o poder do "estúpido pilar" como você fala. Se não fosse ele, como feiticeira, não conseguiria fazer o que fez.'

'Eu não sabia que tinha este poder.' Sakura falou com sinceridade. 'Eu só não queria morrer naquela hora.' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'E este poder que me deram têm relação com os xamãs?'

'De certa forma, tem relação com todos. Xamãs, feiticeiros, humanos comuns.' Anna respondeu. 'Mas, talvez os xamãs, por terem conhecimento dele há mais tempo, saibam mais a respeito.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Mas os xamãs tem poder sobre a vida e a morte?'

Anna balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Os xamãs não conseguem controlar a vida e a morte, eles manuseiam e moldam os espíritos, tanto os da natureza quanto os dos mortos que não fizeram a travessia.'

'Então… O que eu fiz…'

'Só você conseguiria fazer.' Anna respondeu olhando-a seriamente. 'Então vamos parar de blasfemar sobre o poder que recebeu, certo?'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. 'Ninguém nunca me explicou.' Ela falou ainda tentando se defender. 'Eu só tive problemas por causa disto. Talvez você tenha razão sobre a falta de treinamento. Mas para mim não faz sentido eu ser uma feiticeira que recebeu este "poder" sem ter conhecimento do potencial. Talvez fizesse mais sentido se fosse um xamã, não?'

'Tudo acontece segundo a vontade do Grande Espírito.' Anna respondeu de forma firme. 'Se você tem este poder, é porque pode controlá-lo. Só deve ter a mente aberta e confiar em si. Não sabemos de tudo que acontece ao nosso redor. Para tudo existe uma explicação, não podemos achar que sabemos de tudo.'

Sakura concordou. 'Eu preciso ir para lá.' Falou decidida.

'Eu sei. Por isso a estamos ajudando.' Anna respondeu. 'Preste atenção agora: A incorporação do espírito com o xamã é algo que deve ser treinado para que se consiga alcançar um grande grau de poder. Eles…' Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando o grupo que voltava a conversar de forma animada. 'Treinam há muito tempo e possuem total domínio neste processo. No entanto, no seu caso e no dela…' Sakura olhou por sobre o ombro direito onde Khala'a estava parada com os braços cruzados observando o grupo. 'Vai ter que ser um pouco diferente.'

'Ela não é um espírito.' Sakura falou.

'Não. Ela é uma criatura das trevas. A natureza é um pouco diferente. E você não foi desenvolvida corretamente como xamã. Como temos pressa, vamos ter que usar um artifício para que a incorporação aconteça de forma segura e você sobreviva lá.' Anna falou com o tom de voz sério. Sakura precisava entender exatamente o que estava prestes a fazer, pois se a ligação delas estivesse fraca, ela não sobreviveria nem por um segundo para onde estava indo.

A ruiva voltou-se para Anna, olhando-a e aguardando a explicação. 'Deu para ver que você e ela estão de alguma forma ligadas. Por isso ela apareceu e se manifestou rapidamente, tomando a decisão de ir com você para lá, mesmo estando na cara que não é exatamente o que ela queria.'

Sakura concordou. 'Quando eu a transformei em uma carta minha… Ela acabou ficando com uma parte muito importante de mim.' Falou de forma evasiva, não gostaria muito de falar sobre aquilo, era pessoal demais.

'Não precisa explicar.' Anna falou, vendo-a sentir-se incomodada. 'Você só precisa saber exatamente o que liga vocês duas, entendeu?' Sakura concordou com a cabeça. 'E será isto que canalizará a incorporação.'

'Certo.' Sakura falou. 'Acho que agora podemos abrir o portal, não é?' Perguntou ansiosa.

'Vamos ver se você consegue fazer a incorporação primeiro.' Anna sugeriu e a ruiva concordou. 'Você precisa se concentrar e expandir seu poder, e então usar o que une vocês como canal para incorporação. Vamos tentar?'

Anna caminhou, sendo seguida por Sakura até onde Khala'a estava aguardando sua mestra.

A feiticeira reparou no rosto apreensivo, também deveria ser a primeira vez que ela se incorporaria em alguém. No final, as duas estariam descobrindo como fazer aquilo ao mesmo tempo.

'Pronta para tentar?' Anna perguntou para Sakura, que concordou com a cabeça.

'Vamos lá.' A feiticeira falou seguido de um suspiro. Olhou para Khala'a que fez um gesto com a cabeça, concordando e informando que estava pronta.

Sakura fechou os olhos e se concentrou. De olhos fechados conseguia perceber mais forte a presença de todos do grupo e de seus espíritos guardiões. Sentiu novamente um calafrio percorrer a coluna. Ela tinha que ignorar aquilo. Precisava fazer com que aquilo desse certo, era a única forma de conseguir ir até Syaoran. Estar ao lado dele. O lugar que era dela.

A mandala da sua estrela surgiu aos seus pés brilhando fortemente e logo o corpo pequeno foi envolvido pela aura inicialmente rosada, o ar em torno dela começou a girar formando um redemoinho que levantou as folhas das árvores que estavam no chão. A aura rosada começou a ficar multicolorida brilhando de forma mais intensa em torno do corpo da jovem.

O grupo de xamãs parou de falar para observar a jovem expandindo seu poder. Ren franziu a testa lembrando-se da mesma aura que tinha visto e reparou que, desta vez, não havia mais aquelas manchas escuras que tinha reparado da outra vez, pelo contrário. Estava mais brilhante e forte.

Sakura precisava se concentrar no que a ligava a Khala'a. Levantou as mãos até o peito lembrando-se do momento em que descobriu que amava Syaoran quanto tinha onze anos de idade. Quando conseguiu afastar de si toda a influência de Clow e finalmente conseguiu descobrir que o que sentia por ele era amor. Sorriu de leve lembrando-se daquele momento e não pôde deixar de sentir os olhos arderem. Não choraria mais, não havia porque disso, agora não havia mais nenhuma confusão na sua mente. O amor que tinha por Syaoran era a única certeza que tinha na vida.

Khala'a arregalou os olhos dando um passo à frente. Levou uma mão a altura do peito sentindo a quentura daquele sentimento dentro dela. Sorriu, pensando no momento que havia recebido aquele sentimento maravilhoso e na imensa alegria de ser invadida por ele quando nunca o havia sentido antes. Olhou-se por alguns segundos vendo-se envolvida pela aura de sua mestra.

Sakura apertou as mãos ao peito, pensando em Syaoran e em tudo que passaram juntos até aquele momento. Pensou em todos os desafios que haviam enfrentado para estarem juntos, sorriu de leve lembrando-se de todas as vezes que se amaram. Ele era sua vida, ele era o seu coração. Sem ele, era como se estivesse sem uma parte de si e apenas com ele sentia-se completa. Sentiu quando sua energia aumentou, levantando-a do chão, ao mesmo tempo que envolvia Khala'a e aproximando-a de sua mestra ficando logo atrás dela.

Khala'a percebeu quando o coração alado surgiu a sua frente na altura do peito. Fechou os olhos sabendo que estava mudando. Sua aparência de menina de quando havia sido capturada por Sakura tornava-se mais madura, assim como os sentimentos de seus mestres haviam evoluído para maturidade. Um par de asas enormes surgiu em suas costas. Em uma de suas mãos surgiu uma espada, enquanto ela percebia a manifestação de todos os poderes de cada uma das cartas em seu corpo. O coração alado aproximou-se do seu corpo, envolvendo-a e transformando-se numa belíssima armadura vermelha. As pequenas asas em sua cabeça diminuíram e, juntamente com a estrela que havia em sua testa, transformou-se num elmo que brilhava de forma magnífica.

Sakura apertou mais ainda as mãos contra o peito, sentia que Syaoran precisava dela, precisava encontrá-lo o quanto antes. Ele estava sofrendo, ela tinha certeza disto. Sentiu quando não conseguiu mais se segurar e as lágrimas saíram de seus olhos molhando sua face. Precisava estar ao lado dele.

Khala'a abriu os olhos e sorriu de leve, reparou nas suas mudanças e pensou que nem mesmo quando era um dos demônios mais poderosos do mundo das trevas sentiu tanto poder circulando nela daquela forma. Olhou para sua mestra que estava um pouco mais abaixo e sorriu de leve. Elas conseguiriam. Elas venceriam todas as dificuldades e o trariam de volta.

Estava na hora. Khala'a sabia disto. Fechou os olhos e sentiu quando seu corpo tornou-se apenas energia e, aos poucos, uniu-se ao de sua amada mestra. Aquela que tinha lhe ensinado o que era o sentimento mais forte e que tornava qualquer um invencível. Superando todo o ódio ou raiva que pudesse sentir por ter sido aprisionada, lacrada, isolada e esquecida.

Sakura sentiu a energia de Khala'a unir-se ao seu corpo, inicialmente sentiu toda a dor que ela tinha no coração pelo que Clow havia feito a ela, mas depois este sentimento foi diminuindo dando lugar ao amor que ela sentia agora. Sorriu de leve e finalmente abriu os olhos. Sabia que agora elas eram uma só.

A energia foi diminuindo, Sakura pousou no chão e aos poucos o vento em torno de seu corpo foi enfraquecendo. A luz foi diminuindo até se concentrar apenas no peito da feiticeira e se apagou no mesmo momento que a mandala também desapareceu.

Anna sorriu para ela e fez um gesto com a cabeça informando que ela tinha conseguido. Na verdade, a jovem tinha conseguido evoluir Khala'a e depois unir-se a ela. Realmente não fora à toa que o Grande Espírito permitiu que aquela jovem adquirisse aquele poder. Ela tinha um potencial enorme.

Sakura secou o rosto com a manga do casaco que vestia. Não gostava que a vissem chorando, mas fora impossível não pensar no amor que sentia por Syaoran e não se emocionar. O que a ligava a ele era algo tão forte e tão grande que parecia ir além do que ela mesma poderia compreender e sentir.

Levantou o rosto encarando o grupo de xamãs que a olhava abismados. 'Acho que agora eu já estou pronta para ir até ele.' Falou sorrindo.

* * *

Li já tinha a espada em punho assim que chegou ao final da descida, uma nuvem de poeira seca levantou-se com o avanço dos quatro ao mesmo tempo. Os demônios que estavam mais perto gritaram pelos outros, informando do pequeno grupo de intrusos. Li deu dois passos à frente, já cortando qualquer um que se aproximava dele. Segurou o punho da arma e franziu a testa, aquilo tudo o irritava demais. Por que simplesmente não achava a maldita brecha, destruía e pronto? Precisava lidar com aquele monte de lixo enchendo-lhe o saco.

 ** _I've been down in the dirt, lost for so long_**

 _(Eu fui nocauteado, perdido por tanto tempo)_

 ** _And pushed around beaten down_**

 _(E empurrado, abatido)_

Girou o corpo, bloqueando o ataque de um demônio maior que tentava se aproximar dele armado com uma lança. Abaixou-se, girando novamente o corpo e acertando-o com uma cotovelada na altura do abdômen que fez o oponente se dobrar ao meio. Bateu com o punho da espada nas costas dele e girou novamente o corpo, decapitando-o de uma vez e fazendo-o virar pó.

Outro se aproximou tentando também acertá-lo de todas as formas possíveis com uma espada. O chinês bloqueou duas tentativas. Quando o inimigo tentou novamente acertá-lo, o rapaz o pegou pelo braço que segurava a arma e o encarou.

'Onde está a maldita brecha?' Perguntou, encarando o rosto assustado do demônio. Ele não respondeu e Li ponderou que teria mais uns trinta de quem arrancar a resposta. Girou o punho, fazendo-o se contorcer até quebrar-lhe o braço e, em seguida, golpeou-o, transformando-o em pó.

 ** _Got nothing left to lose, all hope is gone_**

 _(Não tenho nada a perder, toda esperança se foi)_

 ** _Got buried deep underground_**

 _(Fui enterrado profundamente no chão)_

Um grupo de três outros demônios se aproximaram juntos, tentando acertá-lo com suas armas. Li esquivou-se das investidas e estocou a espada no peito de um deles; abaixou-se acertando as pernas de outro que caiu no chão e não teve um destino diferente do primeiro. O terceiro tentou acertá-lo, mas Li se defendeu e o desarmou; chutou-o, fazendo-o girar e cair no chão. Ele se abaixou e pegou o demônio pelo pescoço, levantando-o.

'Onde está a brecha?' Perguntou extremamente irritado.

 ** _Oh, can you see me?_**

 _(Oh, você pode me ver?)_

Sentia que dali a pouco explodiria, era melhor encontrar a maldita brecha de uma vez. Se ele quisesse realmente atravessar para ver como Sakura estava, não poderia estar naquela maldita forma. Precisava encontrá-la logo.

O Demônio se debateu, tentando fazer com que Li o soltasse, mas era em vão. Ele perguntou mais uma vez e irritou-se ao não receber uma resposta, matando-o de uma vez.

 ** _Oh, can you hear me?_**

 _(Oh, você pode me ouvir?)_

Olhou para trás onde via os outros três demônios com quem estava viajando lutar com outros oponentes. Pelo menos eles agora não estavam sendo tão inúteis. Deixaria o lixo a cargo deles enquanto chegava até a brecha. De preferência antes de Arthas.

Arthas urrava enquanto socava os adversários com seu único braço e pulava em cima das criaturas que tentavam se aproximar dele. Pegou um demônio menor pela cabeça com sua enorme garra e arremessou-o longe.

Outro acertou-o nas costas com um machado, fazendo o grandalhão voltar-se para trás irado por ter sido atingido. Gritou correndo na direção do seu agressor e golpeando-o o máximo que podia. Pegou-o pelo braço e girou o corpo, jogando-o em cima de outras duas criaturas que vinham na sua direção, fazendo os três irem ao chão. Pulou em cima deles com suas garras e dilacerou-os.

Tadmoth estava com a espada a sua frente, golpeando qualquer um que se aproximava dele, às vezes acertava dois ou três ao mesmo tempo. O garoto era maluco de simplesmente chegar e enfrentar o grupo todo ao mesmo tempo daquela forma. Maldito arrogante, pensou para si. Acabou sendo acertado na cabeça por alguma arma que o fez cair no chão. Arregalou os olhos, vendo que estavam para desferir um golpe fatal e rolou, esquivando-se das tentativas de golpeá-lo.

Levantou-se, protegendo-se com a espada e com um escudo que fora obrigado a pegar de um dos inimigos que transformara em pó anteriormente. Avançava aos poucos, desferindo golpes certeiros com sua espada enquanto se defendia com o escudo. Um adversário pulou nas suas costas, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e tentando cortá-lo. Jogou-se no chão com força, quebrando alguns ossos do idiota que tentara degolá-lo. Levantou-se e, com uma só estocada da espada, transformou-o em pó.

Midoriko tinha as garras das mãos mais compridas, como verdadeiras facas afiadíssimas. Tinha, literalmente, retalhado dois que se aproximaram dela por infortúnio. Deu um chute alto em um, fazendo-o ir ao chão enquanto outro, que a atacava com uma lâmina, conseguiu ferir-lhe o braço. Ficou irritada e conseguiu parar a segunda tentativa dele de acertá-la com apenas um braço, aproximou-se cravando suas garras na jugular, transformando-o em pó.

Sentiu o impacto de alguma coisa nas suas costas, fazendo-a cair no chão, mas cruzou as pernas em forma de tesoura e golpeou o inimigo que também foi ao chão. Foi o tempo dela chutar a arma que ele tinha nas mãos e cravar as garras na altura do peito.

Li franziu a testa sem conseguir encontrar a entrada para o possível esconderijo da brecha. Invadiu uma das barracas e alguém o agarrou pelo pescoço com uma lâmina encostada na sua pele. Ele pegou o braço que o prendia e puxou para frente, arremessando seu agressor no chão a sua frente, apontou a espada para ele.

'A brecha?' Perguntou novamente, sem conseguir nenhuma resposta. Estava pronto para acertá-lo de maneira certeira quando foi atingido pelas costas sendo cortado na altura do ombro. Virou-se e encarou com raiva o demônio que o havia acertado. Não teve pena, as espadas apenas se chocaram duas vezes antes que Syaoran girasse o corpo e o acertasse com um chute alto que o fez cambalear antes de ser cortado ao meio pela espada do chinês.

 ** _Can you hear me screaming for you?_**

 _(Você pode me ouvir gritando por você?)_

 ** _I'm afraid I'm gonna die out here_**

 _(Tenho medo de morrer aqui fora)_

 ** _I can't save, I can't save myself_**

 _(Não posso, não posso salvar a mim mesmo)_

 ** _Get me out, get me out of Hell_**

 _(Me tire, me tire desse inferno)_

 ** _I'm suffocating waiting for you_**

 _(Estou sufocando esperando para você)_

 ** _Cause the angels don't fly down here_**

 _(Porque os anjos não voam aqui embaixo)_

 ** _I need you because no one else_**

 _(Eu preciso de você porque ninguém mais)_

 ** _Can get me out, get me out of Hell_**

 _(Pode me tirar, me tirar desse inferno)_

Soltou novamente alguns palavrões por não achar nada que parecesse a entrada de algum esconderijo. Saiu da barraca e outro tentou golpeá-lo com uma lança afiadíssima da qual teve que desviar e se defender com a espada para não ser acertado em cheio.

O adversário tentou estocar a lança no seu peito, Li desviou do ataque, mas segurou a lança, dando um puxão e pegando-o de surpresa antes de apenas atravessá-lo com a lâmina afiada, transformando-o em pó.

Foi atingido no ombro por uma flecha. Ergueu os olhos, vendo três criaturas armadas com algo que pareciam bestas. Puxou a flecha que estava cravada em seu ombro e a jogou no chão.

 ** _I can't trust anyone, all that I got_**

 _(Eu não posso confiar em ninguém, tudo o que eu tenho)_

 ** _Is another scarred, broken heart_**

 _(É um outro coração cheio de cicatrizes, quebrado)_

Pegou um dos seus talismãs e levou ao rosto. 'Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!' Gritou, jogando-o para o alto e inclinando a espada. A magia acertou os três ao mesmo tempo.

Gritou por Arthas, que se aproximou-se dele perguntando o que queria, mas o rapaz apenas flexionou os joelhos e, usando o ombro do grandão como apoio para aumentar o impulso, pulou no local onde estavam os três arqueiros, golpeando-os com fúria e transformando-os em pó.

Estava num lugar mais alto e virou-se, observando a quantidade de sangue e pó que se espalhava pelo local. Ainda não tinha achado nenhuma pista de onde poderia estar a brecha. Inferno, onde ela estaria?

 ** _I've been stabbed in the back, the bleeding won't stop_**

 _(Fui apunhalado pelas costas, o sangramento não vai parar)_

 ** _Just another cut in the dark_**

 _(Apenas outro corte na escuridão)_

Passou a mão no rosto. Sua cabeça doía demais. Sabia que o que tinha visto durante sua luta contra Miroki era apenas uma ilusão, fruto do seu imaginário, mas, enquanto não visse Sakura e tivesse certeza de que estava bem, não conseguiria tirar aquelas malditas imagens da cabeça. Gritou, furioso por não conseguir encontrar a maldita brecha para poder atravessar e vê-la. Sentiu as costas arderem, sendo rasgadas de dentro para fora, fazendo surgir nelas o par de asas como da outra vez.

Fechou os olhos, permitindo que a raiva finalmente fluísse por seu corpo. Agora não havia mais a necessidade de se controlar. Queria mesmo era destruir tudo.

 ** _Oh, can you see me?_**

 _(Oh, você pode me ver?)_

Flexionou os joelhos e saltou, batendo as asas e plainando no ar enquanto observava o local. Já que não achava onde era a entrada, abriria ele mesmo uma.

Estendeu o braço a sua frente e sentiu a energia se acumular como da outra vez. Sorriu de lado e, sem hesitar, jogou tudo que pôde no meio o acampamento, provocando uma imensa explosão e levantando uma nuvem de pó e areia. Ainda não conseguia ver a maldita brecha, trincou os dentes. Começou a acumular cada vez mais energia nas mãos, jogando contra o terreno em todos os lugares possíveis.

 ** _Oh, can you hear me?_**

 _(Oh, você pode me ouvir?)_

Arthas, Tadmoth e Midoriko olharam assustados para Li que, agora, sobrevoava o local, explodindo tudo que podia. Tiveram que se afastar, assim como alguns poucos sobreviventes do grupo inicial.

Uma imensa cratera foi aberta pelos golpes de Li e, depois que a nuvem de pó e areia se dissipou, revelou o brilho de uma das brechas no fundo. Syaoran sorriu, observando o brilho multicolorido, enquanto suas asas batiam agitadas. Jogou-se para frente, pronto para dar um rasante em direção a brecha quando foi atingido por outro demônio também alado.

Os dois trocaram socos e golpes enquanto voavam sob o céu de fogo do inferno. Afastaram-se apenas para finalmente se encararem.

'Quem é você?' O demônio perguntou, observando Li que apenas segurou com mais força o cabo da espada.

'Saia do meu caminho.' Ele respondeu, já partindo para cima do adversário que também foi ao seu encontro, os dois se chocaram no ar com fúria. Cada um tentava golpear o adversário da forma mais certeira possível.

 ** _Can you hear me screaming for you?_**

 _(Você pode me ouvir gritando por você?)_

 ** _I'm afraid I'm gonna die out here_**

 _(Tenho medo de morrer aqui fora)_

 ** _I can't save, I can't save myself_**

 _(Não posso, não posso salvar a mim mesmo)_

 ** _Get me out, get me out of Hell_**

 _(Me tire, me tire desse inferno)_

Li foi arremessado contra um dos rochedos, destruindo parte dele. Levantou-se e pegou impulso para novamente voar contra o adversário. Apertou o punho da espada e tentou golpeá-lo, mas o demônio segurou a espada com uma de suas garras, impedindo o golpe, enquanto a outra mão pegou o pescoço de Li, apertando-o e cravando as garras. Li segurou o punho do demônio, e golpeou-o com as duas pernas fazendo com que ele o soltasse. Fez um loop no ar e estendeu a mão, trazendo a espada, que tinha caído no chão, de volta para ela.

Franziu a testa, observando o inimigo arremessar, assim como ele, bolas de energia em sua direção. Desviou dos golpes, ouvindo as explosões que elas produziam ao se chocarem com parte do terreno daquele lugar.

Li novamente planou no ar, observando o adversário. Tinha algo errado ali. Segurou a espada com força e semicerrou os olhos nele. Alguma coisa não estava certa, ele conseguia sentir isso.

Voou em direção ao oponente, novamente tentando acertá-lo, de todas as formas possíveis, sem sucesso. De repente, o oponente avançou sobre ele, desferindo uma sequência de golpes parecidos com os que ele tinha tentado.

 ** _I'm suffocating waiting for you_**

 _(Estou sufocando esperando para você)_

 ** _Cause the angels don't fly down here_**

 _(Porque os anjos não voam aqui embaixo)_

 ** _I need you because no one else_**

 _(Eu preciso de você porque ninguém mais)_

 ** _Can get me out, get me out of Hell_**

 _(Pode me tirar, me tirar desse inferno)_

Ah! Aquele ali não era real. Afastou-se o suficiente para voltar a acumular energia em uma das mãos, viu o oponente fazer o mesmo. Sorriu de lado e fechou os olhos. Tinha que identificar a fonte da magia. Quando localizou de onde vinha o poder, abriu os olhos e, finalmente, jogou a energia na direção do responsável por manipular o adversário.

Não esperava, no entanto, ser atingido pela energia acumulada pelo oponente, sendo atirado, novamente, contra os rochedos.

Li abriu os olhos vendo o inimigo alado desaparecer como mágica. Levou uma das mãos ao ombro que apresentava um enorme ferimento e sangrava sem parar. Suas asas bateram com força, fazendo-o levantar voo e dar um rasante para que parasse a poucos centímetros do chão, encarando o demônio a sua frente que tinha o corpo todo machucado. Estava assustado.

'C-como soube?' Ele perguntou, olhando assustado para Li que nem ao menos se dignou a responder.

Syaoran deu um passo à frente e, com uma só estocada, deu o golpe final no verdadeiro adversário, transformando-o em pó.

 ** _Can you hear me screaming for you?_**

 _(Você pode me ouvir gritando por você?)_

 ** _I'm afraid I'm gonna die out here_**

 _(Tenho medo de morrer aqui)_

 ** _I can't save, I can't save myself_**

 _(Não posso, não posso salvar a mim mesmo)_

 ** _Get me out, get me out of Hell_**

 _(Me tire, me tire desse inferno)_

Sentiu a respiração ofegante, estava exausto, ferido e irritado. Virou-se para trás, onde a fonte multicolorida brilhava de forma belíssima.

Deu um passo naquela direção, estendendo a mão a frente. Franziu a testa, vendo as longas garras em sua mão. Levantou-a até a altura do rosto e deu um passo para trás. Tinha que ficar frio e fazer aquilo desaparecer. Voltar ao normal. Não podia, não queria que Sakura o visse daquela forma novamente. Fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração, mas, quanto mais tentava se acalmar, mais irritado ficava por não conseguir.

 ** _I'm suffocating waiting for you_**

 _(Estou sufocando esperando para você)_

 ** _Cause the angels don't fly down here_**

 _(Porque os anjos não voam aqui embaixo)_

 ** _I need you because no one else_**

 ** _(Eu preciso de você porque ninguém mais)_**

 ** _Can get me out, get me out of Hell_**

 _(Pode me tirar, me tirar desse inferno)_

'Afaste-se, Garoto!' Ouviu a voz de Arthas.

'Espera!' Ele gritou. 'Ainda não!' Caiu de joelhos, sentindo-se exausto ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fazer alguma coisa para que aquelas malditas asas e garras desaparecessem.

Arthas olhou para Li e engoliu em seco, pensando que era bem capaz dele tentar matá-lo depois. Respirou fundo, pegou uma das esferas vermelhas e estendeu a frente, fazendo-a flutuar.

'Eu disse ainda não!' Li gritou, tentando se levantar irado.

A esfera vermelha entrou na luz do portal e, como das outras vezes, a implosão aconteceu, fazendo-a desaparecer.

'Não!' Li gritou finalmente conseguindo se levantar e avançando para cima de Arthas. 'Eu falei que não era para destruir ainda!'

Como da outra vez, Tadmoth e Midoriko se aproximaram para tentar ajudar Arthas, mas Li apenas levantou o braço, cortando o ar ao sentir a aproximação dos dois, fazendo com que uma onda de energia os atingisse e arrastasse por metros.

Li encarou Arthas. Agora estava quase do tamanho do grandalhão que o olhava assustado.

'Seu idiota!' Gritou, jogando-o longe. Estava pronto para golpeá-lo quando se se reteve, balançando a cabeça e dando um passo para trás. 'Inferno.' Ele ainda soltou.

Fechou os olhos, tentando normalizar a respiração e se acalmar. Tinha que se acalmar, tinha que tentar voltar ao normal. Tinha que se controlar. Não poderia voltar para Sakura naquela condição.

 ** _Oh, can you hear me?_**

 _(Oh, você pode me ouvir?)_

 ** _Oh, can you save me?_**

 _(Oh, você pode me salvar?)_

 ** _I can feel you now_**

 _(Eu posso sentir você agora)_

 ** _Get me out, get me out of Hell_**

 _(Me tire, me tire desse inferno)_

Sentiu os ferimentos arderem enquanto cicatrizavam. Caiu de joelhos com as mãos no chão, tentando manter o controle. As asas desapareceram e ele abriu os olhos, vendo novamente suas mãos humanas com os dedos cravados na terra. Sorriu aliviado. Por um momento pensou que não conseguiria mais voltar ao normal. Sentou-se no chão com a mão no ferimento do ombro que quase fora dilacerado. Aquilo ali demoraria um bocado para cicatrizar, pensou sentindo a cabeça pesada.

Arthas se aproximou dele e se abaixou. 'Garoto… Você precisa descansar. Senão vai enlouquecer, está me ouvindo?'

'Não.' Ele respondeu. 'Vamos para a próxima.'

Arthas encarou-o por alguns segundos. 'Para você, novamente, tentar atravessar e ver a sua humana? Como? Se você não teve coragem de atravessar daquela forma? Se você perder novamente o controle, vai acontecer a mesma coisa.' O grandalhão falou e viu Li desviar os olhos dele. 'Enquanto não descansar, vai ficar cada vez mais irritado.'

Li passou a mão no rosto tentando pensar no que faria. 'Está certo.' Falou, por fim, e Arthas soltou um suspiro de alívio.

'Eu o ajudo a se levantar.'

'Eu não preciso.' Li falou, levantando-se e recusando ajuda.

Caminhou, cambaleando, em direção a um dos rochedos e se deixou cair sentado, apoiando as costas na pedra quente. Fechou os olhos enquanto mordia os lábios para controlar as dores que lhe ardiam pelo corpo. Não soube direito se dormiu ou se perdeu os sentidos.

 ** _Can you hear me screaming for you?_**

 _(Você pode me ouvir gritando por você?)_

 ** _I'm afraid I'm gonna die down here_**

 _(Tenho medo de morrer aqui)_

 ** _I need you because no one else_**

 _(Eu preciso de você porque ninguém mais)_

 ** _Can get me out, get me out of Hell?_**

 _(Pode me tirar, me tirar desse inferno?)_

* * *

Sakura pegou as duas chaves que tinha no bolso e caminhou até Anna. 'Esta é a chave que aquele maluco usou para abrir o portal.' A feiticeira falou para ela.

Anna sorriu para ela novamente e deu um longo suspiro. 'Prefiro eu mesma abrir o portal, pois assim será mais fácil para que eu controle o tamanho e o feche assim que você passar.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Mas… Como você fará isso?'

'Não existe apenas uma chave.' Ela respondeu, fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos. 'Existem algumas chaves espalhadas pelo mundo que são capazes de abrir os portais se forem corretamente utilizadas. Uma destas chaves está comigo. Será ela que utilizarei para abrir a passagem para você.'

Sakura apertou as chaves dela e de Eriol na mão e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. 'Eu roubei a chave dele e agora não será necessária.' Falou, balançando a cabeça de leve.

'Você não tinha como saber. Este seu amigo deveria parar de temer desenvolver os próprios poderes e lhe explicar as coisas corretamente.' Anna falou.

Ela conhecia-o do Círculo e sabia que ele tinha poder xamânico, mas tinha um temor enorme do próprio dom. No final, acabou criando uma tremenda confusão na vida daquela garota que agora a fitava aflita.

Sakura estendeu a chave de Eriol para ela. 'Será que poderia entregá-la para ele por mim, por favor? Com certeza ele virá atrás dela e, depois que descobrir onde eu estarei, talvez…' Ela virou-se rapidamente para trás fitando Ren. No final, tinha colocado o rapaz em outra confusão. Eriol ficará realmente bem chateado com ela quando souber que confiou em outra pessoa para cuidar das cartas. Bem… Pelo menos Tao seria forte o suficiente para se defender e defender as cartas. Voltou-se para Anna. 'Talvez ele fique bem chateado.' Falou por fim.

A loira levantou os olhos para Ren e depois fitou novamente Sakura. 'Não se preocupe com eles.' Ela falou. 'Nem com seu amigo e nem com Ren.'

Sakura concordou com um gesto. Agora já estava tudo feito. Não tinha como voltar atrás.

Anna pegou a chave que a jovem estendia para ela e a guardou. Olhou para o grupo de xamãs que agora estavam quietos olhando para as duas. A loira não pôde deixar de rir das caras deles. Foi até eles dando algumas ordens para que estivessem preparados.

Sakura observou a noite sem lua e reparou que havia muitas estrelas no céu. Levou novamente a mão ao peito, sentindo aquele incômodo terrível. Fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. 'Eu já estou indo, Syaoran…' Sussurrou.

Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, observando Anna ainda dando algumas recomendações para o grupo. Logo depois a loira a chamou. Eles abririam o portal no terreno descampado que ficava na frente da pousada.

O grupo todo se deslocou, seguindo Anna que ia a frente. Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver aquele monte de marmanjo obedecendo-a como a um general. Apertou um pouco as mãos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava nervosa, não podia negar. E também com medo, mas tinha mais medo de não ver Syaoran novamente.

Caminhou devagar atrás do grupo que se dirigia para o local indicado pela loira. Reparou que alguns olhavam para ela de relance e comentavam algo. Pareciam muito próximos. Ren tinha bons amigos, apesar de ter aquela cara emburrada o tempo todo. Pensou que, se ele precisasse de ajuda, caso tivesse algum problema por causa das cartas, eles poderiam ajudá-lo também.

"Vai dar tudo certo." Sakura ouviu a voz de Khala'a. Parou de caminhar e franziu a testa. Pensando no que estava acontecendo?

"Oras… Agora estou unida a você." Novamente ela ouviu. Sakura pensou que precisaria de um tempo ainda para se acostumar com a situação e ouviu uma risadinha de Khala'a, ela também pensava a mesma coisa.

'Vai dar tudo certo.' Sakura repetiu.

Tinha que acreditar nisto. Observou Anna caminhando até o centro da área descampada. Todos eles estavam tensos, isso ela pôde perceber.

Ren parou ao lado dela. 'Tome cuidado por lá, Kinomoto.' Ele recomendou, fazendo-a se virar para ele.

Sakura estendeu a chave dela para que ele a pegasse. 'É a chave que abre o meu livro.' Ela explicou.

'Rosa, claro.' Ele observou.

'Eu gosto de rosa.' Ela rebateu. 'Com ela você conseguirá romper o selo. Se houver necessidade de achar um novo mestre, a chave vira o báculo.' Ela explicou. 'Aquele em que você pisou, achando que eu não conseguiria mais controlar as cartas.' Ela fez a observação e o viu franzir a testa. 'Não se preocupe. Kerberus instruirá o novo mestre.'

Ele pegou a chave e a colocou no bolso. 'Eu realmente espero devolver tudo para você.'

'Eu também… Mas…' Ela reteve-se. 'Eu não sei como vão ser as coisas lá. Se eu não conseguir trazê-lo de volta, permanecerei lá.' Falou.

'Humph.' Ele murmurou enquanto observava Anna se preparar para o ritual. 'Quando o portal abrir, você o atravessa e deixa o resto com a gente.' Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Sakura deu um passo à frente e abraçou Ren, que foi pego de surpresa. 'Obrigada, Tao.' Agradeceu sinceramente. 'Por tudo.'

Ele a abraçou. 'Cuide-se, Kinomoto. Espero ver vocês dois de volta.' Falou e ela se afastou dele, fitando-o. 'Mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste dele.' Concluiu, fazendo-a sorrir de leve.

Os dois voltaram-se para Anna que iniciava o ritual.

'Okiina Tenshi. Hi to Mizu no seishin. Kuuki to Chikyuu no seishi (Grande espírito. Espíritos do fogo e da água. Espíritos do ar e da terra).' Anna começou a invocação, segurando o colar de contas que antes estava em seu pescoço para o alto.

Sakura observou a energia circular em torno da jovem e do artefato. Olhou de esguelha para Ren que ainda estava ao seu lado e reparou no semblante sério dele. Estava tenso. Como todos.

'Oh! Grande Espírito, que criou tudo antes e que reside em cada objeto, em cada pessoa e em todos os lugares, nós acreditamos em Ti. Nós Te invocamos dos mais distantes lugares para nossa presente consciência.'

A energia aumentou em torno do colar de contas conforme a jovem falava.

'Oh! Grande Espírito do Norte, que dá asas às águas do ar e rola a grossa tempestade de neve antes de Ti. Tu, que cobres a Terra com um brilhante tapete de cristal, principalmente onde a profunda tranquilidade de cada som é maravilhosa. Tempera-nos com a força para permanecermos como parte da nevasca; sim, faça-nos agradecidos pela beleza que flui e se aprofunda sobre a quente Terra em seu despertar.'

Uma parte das contas do colar começou a brilhar intensamente e tudo ao redor de Anna esfriou bruscamente de uma hora para a outra. A grama aos pés dela foi coberta por uma fina camada de gelo.

'Oh! Grande Espírito do Leste, a Terra do Sol Nascente. Tu que seguras em Tua mão direita os anos de nossas vidas e em Tua mão esquerda as oportunidades de cada dia. Sustenta-nos para que não esqueçamos nossas oportunidades, nem percamos em preguiça as esperanças de cada dia e as esperanças de todos os anos.'

Outra parte das contas do colar começou a brilhar e, agora, o que antes estava gelado começou a derreter pelo calor que substituía o frio anterior.

'Oh! Grande Espírito do Sul, cujo quente hálito de compaixão derrete o gelo que circunda nossos corações, cuja fragrância fala de distantes dias de primaveras e verões, dissolve nossos medos, transmuta nossas aversões, acenda nosso amor em chamas de verdade e existentes realidades. Ensina-nos que aquele que é forte é também gentil; que aquele que é sábio tempera justiça com piedade; e aquele que é um verdadeiro guerreiro combina coragem com compaixão.'

Uma terceira parte das contas brilhou, e o vento circulou com mais força ao redor da jovem, carregando as folhas que antes estavam caídas no chão.

'Oh! Grande Espírito do Oeste, a Terra do Sol poente, com Tuas elevadas e livres montanhas, profundas e extensas pradarias, abençoa-nos com a sabedoria da paz que segue a contenção e a liberdade de quem vive como túnica flutuante nas asas da vida bem-disciplinada. Ensina-nos que o fim é melhor que o começo e que o pôr-do-sol não glorifica nada em vão.'

A última parte das contas do colar se iluminou, completando todas que agora brilhavam intensamente nas mãos dela. Ela rodou o colar em uma das mãos e ele pareceu, subitamente, ter aumentado de tamanho.

'Oh! Grande Espírito dos Céus, em dias de infinito azul e misturado às infindáveis estrelas da noite de cada estação, lembra-nos o quanto és imenso e bonito e majestoso, além de todo o nosso conhecimento ou saber, mas que também não estás tão longe de nós, quanto o mais alto de nossas cabeças ou o mais baixo de nossos olhos.'

O colar de contas se expandiu de forma absurda e Sakura pôde ver que na parte central dele a imagem começava a ficar mais opaca, como se o colar de contas estivesse delimitando um plano astral diferente daquele em que estavam.

'Oh! Grande Espírito da Mãe Terra sob nossos pés; Mestra dos metais; Germinadora das sementes e Celeiro de ocultos recursos da Terra, ajuda-nos a dar graças incessantemente pela Tua presente generosidade.'

Do plano delimitado pelo colar, Sakura começou a ver a paisagem de seu pesadelo. Deu um passo à frente e observou os xamãs já todos em posição defensiva. Olhou rapidamente para Ren que, assim como os outros, tinha seu espírito guardião em alerta.

'Quando ela mandar você atravessar, não pense, Kinomoto. Apenas vá.' Ela o ouviu orientando.

'Oh! Grande Espírito de nossas almas, que ardes há tempos em nosso corações e em nossas profundas aspirações, fala-nos agora e sempre de tudo que precisamos saber sobre a grandeza e bondade de Teus presentes para a vida, para sermos orgulhosos do inestimável privilégio de viver.' Anna abriu os olhos e fitou Sakura. 'Abra-se agora o portal para que a detentora de parte do vosso poder atravesse até o plano inferior.'

A imagem do mundo das trevas ficou nítida e Sakura viu o céu em chamas e o solo arenoso e estéril. Arregalou os olhos vendo alguns seres se aproximando da abertura criada por Anna.

'Atravesse agora!' Anna ordenou.

'Vá!' Ren gritou atrás dela.

Sakura correu na direção da abertura. Fechou os olhos e pulou na direção dele, sentindo uma onda avassaladora de calor. O ar era denso e o cheiro de enxofre e outros gases lhe embrulharam o estômago. Abriu os olhos devagar e olhou para trás. A abertura estava fechada e os demônios que estavam por perto também haviam desaparecido. Esperava que Ren e os outros estivessem bem.

Passou a mão na testa, limpando o suor que escorria por ela. Olhou para o horizonte, franzindo a testa ao olhar o céu em chama e a paisagem desértica. Um lugar de merda, com ouvia várias vezes o namorado soltar referindo-se a aquele lugar.

'Agora… É só achar Syaoran.' Falou, sabendo que Khala'a estava lhe ouvindo. 'E tirar ele desse inferno.'

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:** Out the hell (Sair do Inferno) por Skillet_

 ** _Notas Específicas:_**

 _Capítulo não revisado. Posteriormente será atualizado assim como o Capítulo 36 com revisão._

 ** _Notas da Autora:_**

 _Este capítulo tem um ponto para mim especial, a inclusão de Khala'a, ou no caso Esperança/Vácuo definitivamente na história. Eu e Yoru discutimos tanto como seria a ida da Sakura para o Mundo das Trevas, pensamos em várias possibilidades e de todas a escolhida foi usar este processo de incorporação. Não queríamos que nenhuma carta deixasse de existir como foi na versão original._

 _Sempre achei que o segundo filme de CCS deixou um monte de furos com relação a origem de Vácuo/Esperança. Apenas pegamos estas linhas soltas e montamos um personagem complexo ao extremo. Khala'a tem várias questões a serem superados e fará jus por ter recebido a carta coração alado que Sakura criou quando descobriu que amava Syaoran._

 _Uma coincidência que depois a Yoru me alertou quando revia os episódios de CCS: Além percebeu que antes da carta se formar as luzes eram multicoloridas? Primeira manifestação do Pilar em Sakura? Será?_

 _Acho que algumas pessoas ficaram confusas com relação a origem do poder da Sakura no capítulo passado. Peço calma a todos, tudo será explicado com detalhes mais para frente até porque haverá outros acontecimentos na história que deixaram mais claro o alcance grandioso do poder dela._

 _No capítulo passado comecei apenas a abrir a caixinha de Pandora por assim dizer..._

 _Galera, não é preciso ver Shaman King, apesar de que eu adoro este anime, então super recomendo, tudo que usamos em Feiticeiros será explicado com detalhes até o final da história. A história acaba no capitulo 73. Estamos no capítulo 37. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer._

 _FELIZ ANO NOVO para todos! Que 2017 venha com muita saúde, paz, alegrias e tudo de bom para todos!_

 _Kath_


	38. Na teia da Aranha

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 38**

 **Na teia da Aranha**

Syaoran abriu os olhos e observou o sobrado branco a sua frente. Sorriu de forma aberta e caminhou devagar, empurrando o portão de ferro e atravessando o jardim com as flores que Sakura gostava de cuidar junto com Flor. Tocou de leve os dedos nas pétalas enquanto atravessava o jardim e subiu os degraus para alcançar a porta da frente. Empurrou-a devagar e sorriu novamente ao observar os móveis. A mesa da sala estava repleta de livros das faculdades dele e de Sakura.

Caminhou devagar, olhando tudo com atenção. Como teve saudades daquele lugar, passou os olhos pelo sofá onde assistia a filmes com a namorada e, algumas vezes, amavam-se não conseguindo esperar até irem para o quarto.

Olhou para as escadas que levavam até o segundo andar do sobrado. Caminhou até ela e olhou para cima, subindo devagar os degraus. Parou, observando o corredor e reparando em algumas fotos penduradas na parede. Deu alguns passos e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Parou em frente a porta do banheiro e a empurrou devagar.

Sorriu, vendo a silhueta da namorada dentro do box. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia em que os dois se amaram. Entrou no banheiro tirando as roupas que tinha no corpo e entrando no box. Sakura se virou para ele com aquele sorriso maravilhoso que o fazia se sentir o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

'Você demorou.' Ela falou, sorrindo.

'Mas agora eu estou aqui.' Ele falou segurando o corpo dela contra o seu.

Sentiu a água gelada batendo nas suas costas e o corpo quente da feiticeira contra o seu peito. Abaixou o rosto finalmente tomando os lábios que tanto amava. Ela estava linda. Ela era linda. Como estava com saudades dela.

Sentiu Sakura tocando o seu corpo e fechou os olhos, enquanto explorava o corpo tão amado. Gemeu baixinho quando sentiu os lábios molhados na namorada beijando seu pescoço e seu rosto.

Segurou a cintura dela, levantando-a e sentiu as pernas envolverem seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, fitando os olhos esmeralda que tanto amava. Ela sorriu para ele novamente. Syaoran sorriu de volta. Estava quase em casa. Ele desviou os olhos dela por alguns segundos, fitando um ponto além do box onde estavam prontos para se amarem novamente.

Franziu a testa, reparando numa mariposa que estava pousada em cima do espelho do banheiro. Fechou os olhos, ainda sentindo o corpo de Sakura colado ao seu e pronto para novamente se unir ao dele.

'Inferno.' Ele sussurrou, irritado.

Syaoran estendeu o braço na direção do inseto e segurou um pulso com força esmagadora. Abriu os olhos e encarou Midoriko a sua frente.

'O que pensa que está fazendo?' Ele perguntou, encarando-a com raiva.

Ela o encarava assustada. Ele estava dormindo, como pôde acordar do nada?

'Nada!' Ela respondeu, puxando o pulso e tentando soltar-se. Gemeu de dor quando ele apertou com mais força.

'Pensa que eu sou idiota? Você acha que pode entrar na minha cabeça desta maneira?!'

'Eu… Eu não fiz nada disso! Só vim acordá-lo para seguirmos viagem.' Ela ainda falou.

'Nunca… Nunca mais faça isso! Entendeu?' Ele disse por entre os dentes, vendo-a assentir com a cabeça. 'Se tentar isso novamente, eu a mato.'

Syaoran a empurrou longe. Levantou-se, ainda olhando para Midoriko que permanecia no chão com a mão no pulso que, por muito pouco, ele não quebrou. Inferno. Nem mesmo em sonhos ele poderia ter um pouco de paz naquela merda de lugar.

Colocou a mão no ombro que já estava quase cicatrizado. Tinha uma vontade enorme de matar aquele demônio. Ele estava com Sakura, tinha voltado, mesmo que de forma ilusória, para casa e aquele demônio se achou no direito de entrar na sua cabeça e atrapalhar tudo. Cerrou os punhos, realmente controlando a vontade de matá-la.

'Hei, Garoto!' Arthas o chamou, aproximando-se dos dois. Olhou Syaoran, que tinha o rosto raivoso, e depois para Midoriko. Suspirou, já deduzindo o que tinha acontecido. 'Você acordou.' Falou para tentar desviar a atenção de Li para si.

'Fui acordado.' Ele falou, desviando os olhos de Midoriko. 'Vamos para a próxima brecha. Chega de descansar.'

Arthas observou o rapaz se afastando para falar com Tadmoth e perguntar onde estava a próxima maldita brecha.

Midoriko respirou aliviada com o afastamento dele, levantou-se e já estava caminhando até os dois quando Arthas segurou o ombro dela.

'Você realmente quer morrer, não é?'

Midoriko o olhou com desprezo. 'Isso não lhe interessa.'

'Interessa, desde que você atrapalhe. Ele precisava descansar para não explodir e o que você faz? Entra na cabeça dele... Ele agora não vai mais querer descansar e quem vai, no final, aguentar o tranco serei eu.' Falou irritado.

Ela empurrou a mão dele, afastando-a. 'Ele é um idiota. Sonha só com aquela humana. Não vi nada demais.'

'Idiota? Ele não caiu no seu feitiço. Acha que pode com ele, Midoriko? Quem está sendo idiota aqui é você.'

Ela se afastou de Arthas sem responder. Estava tão irritada por ter sido descoberta quanto Li por tê-la flagrado. Se continuasse assim, não teria como conseguir nem o apoio dele, nem como achar um método de manipulá-lo. Como ele tinha conseguido detectá-la no seu sonho? Como? Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Observou Tadmoth explicando para Li onde estaria a próxima brecha. Li ainda tinha a mão no ombro, indicando que ainda sentia dores. Ele tinha tudo para continuar dormindo e sonhando. Estava com a maldita humana, prestes a possuí-la. Não fazia sentido ele descobrir que estava sendo observado. Soltou um palavrão irritada, e acabou chamando a atenção dos dois. Li lhe lançou outro olhar mortal. Tinha certeza que ele se controlara muito para não matá-la e agora ficaria na defensiva ainda mais.

Arthas passou por ela, também a olhando atravessado e parou perto de Li que desviou os olhos de Midoriko para encarar o grandão.

'A próxima brecha é depois do Vale das Cinzas.' Tadmoth falou. 'Acho que não é tão longe, só temos que descer a montanha. O guardião dela é um demônio fêmea.' O guerreiro falou e suspirou. 'Ela é perigosa. Muito.'

'Todas as fêmeas são.' Arthas emendou.

'Humph.' Li murmurou; baixou o braço que segurava seu ombro e estalou o pescoço. 'Vamos logo.'

* * *

Sakura caminhava devagar pelo deserto. Olhava em volta e não via nada. Simplesmente nada. Olhou para cima onde o céu em chamas fazia com que o ar ficasse mais pesado, quente. Passou a mão pela testa e pelos cabelos prendendo-os no alto da cabeça.

'Agora entendo porque ele gostava tanto daqueles banhos gelados.' Murmurou. Aquele calor insuportável era irritante demais.

Parou novamente e deu uma volta em torno de si mesma olhando o horizonte. Tentou se concentrar novamente tentando localizar a presença de Syaoran, mas não conseguia. Ele deveria estar longe, mas o quão longe? Para que direção deveria seguir?

"Calma." Ela ouviu a voz de Khala'a. "Se eu não me engano, estamos no Vale Devastado."

Sakura respirou fundo. 'É estranho demais ouvir você dentro da minha cabeça.' Ela falou e ouviu Khala'a rir.

"Deve ser mesmo. Tenho uma ideia." Sakura ouviu novamente e, depois de alguns segundos, apareceu ao seu lado a imagem de uma mulher com longos cabelos ondulados, vestida com uma armadura onde no peito havia o desenho de um coração alado. Na cabeça havia um elmo com asas pequenas nas laterais e uma estrela na frente.

'Quem é você?' A jovem feiticeira perguntou assustada.

Khala'a riu mais alto. 'Oras, sou eu!'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Não… Você não era assim.'

'Antes da incorporação eu sofri uma evolução que resultou no crescimento do meu potencial.' Khala'a explicou. 'Como o que nos une é algo que você criou a partir dos seus sentimentos pelo mestre e, naturalmente, estes sentimentos amadureceram, isso se refletiu em mim.'

Sakura sorriu de leve. 'Você está mais parecida com a minha mãe.' Ela falou, observando a imagem da mulher de olhos verdes.

Khala'a meneou a cabeça. 'Talvez você, inconscientemente, acabou fazendo isso. Sente-se mal?'

A ruiva balançou a cabeça negando. 'Não. Muito pelo contrário.' Ela abriu um sorriso. 'Fico feliz que agora posso vê-la'

'Eu ainda estou dentro de você. Não posso me desconectar de você, apenas usei algo parecido com Ilusão para que você tenha a impressão de que estou ao seu lado.'

'Funcionou. Sinto-me bem melhor. E menos sozinha.' Falou com sinceridade e desviou os olhos dela para fitar o horizonte. 'Não consigo localizar a presença de Syaoran.'

'A presença dele pode ter mudado.' Khala'a ponderou.

'Não. Eu a reconheceria de qualquer maneira.' Ela foi firme. 'Não há viva alma aqui. Ninguém para quem a gente possa perguntar e obter informações.'

Khala'a riu novamente. 'Mestra, isso aqui não é um deserto. É o Mundo das Trevas. Não pode encontrar um posto de informações.'

'Eu sei que isso não existe…' Falou, rolando os olhos. 'Mas não há nada que a gente possa usar para se localizar?'

Khala'a olhou ao redor. 'O mestre veio com a missão de destruir as brechas que não foram destruídas pelo guardião anterior, então…'

'Hei, hei, hei…' Sakura a interrompeu. 'Que história é esta? Que guardião anterior?'

Khala'a suspirou. 'Isso é uma longa história. Posso lhe contar enquanto caminhamos. Estou tentando lembrar onde ficava mesmo a brecha próxima ao Vale Devastado…' Ela falou colocando uma mão no queixo. 'Hum… Acho que seria no Vale das Cinzas. É o território de Kalista.'

'Kalista?'

Khala'a abaixou os olhos. 'É uma conhecida minha. Nós… Nos encontramos algumas vezes.'

'Ah, então é sua amiga!'

Khala'a riu novamente. 'Aqui não existe amigos, Mestra. Você tem que entender isso. Você só pode contar com você mesma. Aqui é a lei do mais forte. Não há meio termo.'

A ruiva desviou os olhos dela. 'Então, se não é sua amiga, é o quê? Inimiga?'

'Lutamos algumas vezes. É um demônio muito ardiloso. Eu a detestava.'

'Vocês só brigam aqui?'

'Mais ou menos… Ninguém está aqui porque quer ou de férias.'

'Eu sei… Mas, enfim… Deve ser muito ruim então.' Ela falou e olhou em volta. 'É como viver sempre em alerta.'

'Exatamente isso. É um inferno. Não é à toa que as almas que merecem ser punidas vêm para cá.'

'Entendo.' Sakura murmurou.

Khala'a a olhou de esguelha. 'Não se sinta mal. Realmente é muito difícil de entender a dinâmica desse lugar. Vamos caminhando para aquela direção.' Ela apontou para a direita e começou a caminhar seguida por Sakura. 'Aqui prevalece só uma lei: que é a do mais forte. Mas lembre-se que força não é sinônimo apenas de força física, apesar disso ser importante também. Aqui precisa ser astuto para sobreviver.'

'Certo.'

'A maioria são demônios masculinos. Os femininos são poucos, mas são mais competitivos e, por vezes, mais violentos que os masculinos. Além de terem pequenas doses de crueldade.'

'Essa tal de Kalista é assim?'

Khala'a confirmou com a cabeça. 'Espero que cheguemos nela antes do mestre.' Falou com sinceridade. 'Alguns demônios vivem sozinhos, outros procuram se associar a um mais forte e outros ainda formam numerosos grupos.'

'Assim como era você e todas as outras?'

Khala'a assentiu com a cabeça. 'Éramos um grupo. Eu nasci demônio, fui criada aqui. Não era a mais forte, por isso tive que aprender a sobreviver.'

'Como assim? Você era a líder, era a mais forte. É a mais forte. Foi muito difícil capturá-la.'

'Eu adquiri força conforme fui derrotando cada uma delas. Como eu lhe falei, nem sempre a força física é que vence um confronto. Como a derrota, consequentemente, seria a morte delas, eu fiz uma troca.'

'Troca?'

'Um acordo.'

'Que tipo de acordo?'

'Eu bebia um pouco do sangue delas e, com isso, adquiria os poderes delas. É o mesmo princípio do que os humanos chamam de vampirismo. O Mestre adquiriu o poder de cicatrização desta maneira.'

'Syaoran bebeu sangue?' Sakura perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

Khala'a olhou para ela com o semblante sério. 'Isso aqui não é filme, Sakura!' Falou de maneira ríspida, chamando-a pelo nome. 'Aqui você mata ou morre, entendeu? E, se você morrer, deixa de existir. Não o julgue.'

'Não o estou julgando!' Sakura falou rapidamente. 'Estou apenas… Fiquei surpresa…' Ela fitou o chão enquanto caminhava. 'Ele deve ter sofrido muito aqui.'

'Sim. Não tenha dúvidas quanto a isso.' Falou. 'Admira-me ele não ter enlouquecido. O caráter dele é forte. Assim como espero que seja o seu, por isso estou aqui com você.' Ela suspirou de forma pesada. 'Talvez… Talvez Clow tenha certa razão em deduzir que vocês são almas gêmeas.' Falou, nitidamente contrariada.

Sakura levantou o rosto, observando-a caminhar ao seu lado. Sorriu de leve. 'Obrigada. Sei que não queria voltar para cá.' Sakura olhou em volta. 'E estou começando a entender o porquê.'

'É meu dever. Não permitiria que viesse sozinha e nenhuma das outras conseguiria efetivamente ajudar você e o mestre a finalizar a missão. Isso precisa ser feito para ele poder ir embora deste inferno.'

'Você fala em missão, você já sabia disso?' Sakura perguntou.

'De tempos em tempos, aqui no Mundo das Trevas, acontece um evento. Por motivos que eu realmente não sei explicar, algumas brechas fixas surgem. Um guardião vindo de um dos universos é designado a vir para cá para destruí-las. Enquanto, ele não consegue isso, alguns demônios podem até passar por elas para alguns dos universos. Os guardiões devem estar preparados, os pilares também. Acho que em alguns universos o pessoal chama de Eras Negras, pestes, sei lá… As religiões estão aí para dar nome a todas essas coisas que o ser humano não consegue explicar. Pelo que conversei com o Mestre, ele disse que as brechas fixas estavam sendo guardadas por demônios superiores, o que é estranho, pois elas não deveriam existir mais. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Quando aquele amigo maluco de Clow abriu o portal, eu e meu grupo estávamos por perto e tentamos impedir. Eu não tenho nada contra o Guardião… Acho que ele faz o trabalho dele e pronto. Não ajudo, mas também não atrapalho. Não gosto de covardia. Demônios que atacam os seres humanos de forma covarde não possuem honra.' Falou erguendo o corpo. 'Estávamos lá para intervir na entrada ou na saída daquela brecha, que eu sabia ter sido aberta de forma indevida, mas aí Clow a fechou e acabamos presas no universo de vocês.' Ela soltou um longo suspiro. 'E aí… Bem, você já sabe a história que ele lhe contou.'

'Você não tentou explicar isso para ele?'

'Clow tinha tanto medo que não queria ouvir nada.' Ela falou com a voz ressentida. 'Era mais fácil para ele simplesmente nos lacrar em cartas e assim ele o fez.'

'Ele devia estar assustado.'

'Então não deveria se meter em coisas que não sabe se pode controlar.' Rebateu, ríspida.

Sakura a olhou novamente pelo canto dos olhos. Ela realmente não gostava de Clow.

'Exatamente. Eu realmente não gosto dele.' Khala'a falou e a viu arregalando os olhos. Sorriu. 'Nós estamos ligadas. Esta conversa está acontecendo na sua cabeça. Não precisa ser gentil comigo… Eu sei o que realmente você sente e você sabe o que eu realmente sinto.'

Sakura olhou para frente. 'Então você sabe que também tive problemas com Clow.'

'Quem não teve problemas com Clow?' Perguntou de forma irônica.

'Clow foi uma pessoa muito infeliz, nunca soube o que realmente são sentimentos. No fundo, tenho muita pena dele.'

'Eu não concordo. Ele é arrogante e soberbo.' Ela discordou e riu. 'Você é boazinha demais. Vai precisar mudar isso se quiser sobreviver aqui.'

'Syaoran era arrogante e soberbo.' Sakura a lembrou. 'E ele mudou.'

'Não compare o mestre a Clow!'

'Por quê?' Sakura a indagou.

'Porque… Porque são pessoas completamente diferentes. O mestre tem bom caráter, Clow não tem. É covarde.'

Sakura olhou para ela novamente, pensou que ela tinha realmente muita mágoa.

'Tenho mesmo.' Confirmou.

'Isso é difícil demais para mim.' Sakura falou, estranhando ter ao seu lado uma pessoa que soubesse tudo de si, tudo que estivesse pensando.

'Desculpe-me, mas na incorporação é assim que as coisas acontecem.'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. 'A gente vai se entender.'

Khala'a sorriu para ela. 'Sim.'

Caminharam por mais algum tempo, Khala'a mostrava para ela alguns detalhes, informando os nomes e tentando colocá-la a par da organização e geografia do mundo das trevas.

Sakura olhava para o horizonte quando avistou um grupo de vultos vindo no sentido contrário.

'Lembre-se…' Khala'a a alertou. 'Aqui todos são seres das trevas.' Sakura concordou com um gesto.

Ela parou de caminhar e Khala'a desapareceu do seu lado. O grupo de seres caminhava devagar, olhando com curiosidade para a jovem feiticeira que estava sozinha. Eram cinco ao todo.

'Ora, o que temos aqui?' Um deles falou, olhando para Sakura de cima para baixo. 'Uma humana perdida sozinha.'

A ruiva franziu a testa, olhando para ele, todos eram grandes, pareciam bárbaros ou algo similar. Cerrou os punhos, pensando em como poderia agir de maneira mais eficaz para se livrar deles e continuar seu caminho. Estava um pouco nervosa, pois não sabia exatamente qual seria o alcance de seus poderes sem a presença das cartas.

"É o mesmo! Você tem o poder de todas as cartas." Ouviu a voz de Khala'a e sorriu de lado.

'E a belezinha ainda sorri…' Um falou, aproximando-se dela e levantando o braço para tocá-la.

Sakura deu um passo para trás, afastando-se e batendo na mão dele.

O homem olhou para ela com raiva e tentou agarrá-la pelos cabelos, mas ela se abaixou e chutou com força as pernas dele, fazendo-o cair no chão sentado.

Sakura reconheceu os poderes de Força e Luta. Então ela também teria…

'Espada.' Sussurrou e a espada se formou na mão direita da Feiticeira.

Sakura não soube exatamente o que aconteceu com ela. Não sabia se era por estar naquele lugar e, por isso, sentia-se amedrontada ou se era por influência de Khala'a, que agora estava incorporada a ela, mas sentia um formigamento pelo corpo e aquela ansiedade que tinha quando lutava contra os seres das trevas pelas ruas de Tomoeda protegendo as pessoas.

Ficou em posição de luta, esperando um dos bárbaros se aproximar correndo com uma pesada espada em punho, tentando golpeá-la de forma violenta. Sakura saltou por cima dele, desviando de todas as estocadas.

'Fogo!' Gritou e a bola de fogo se formou em sua mão esquerda e foi arremessada sobre ele, transformando-o em pó.

Um outro tentou segurá-la por trás, mas ela se abaixou fazendo o homem se abraçar; deu uma cambalhota para frente e levantou-se já se protegendo com a espada de um ataque de machado de um dos bárbaros. 'Vento!' Solicitou e a rajada de vento circulou o corpo do homem, levantando-o de jogando-o longe.

A jovem feiticeira sorriu, sentindo a energia circular de forma rápida e poderosa pelo seu corpo. Correu em direção a um terceiro, saltando à frente dele passando por cima e, antes mesmo de encostar no chão, golpeando-o com a espada. Girou o corpo e acertou um chute em outro que deu alguns passos para trás. 'Bosque.' Falou e galhos espinhosos saíram do solo seco e árido, envolvendo e aprisionando o oponente. Ela semicerrou os olhos nele e, não soube bem o porquê, mas simplesmente falou. 'Aperte.' Ordenou assim que os galhos envolveram todo o corpo do bárbaro que gritou até se transformar em pó.

Ela virou-se para trás onde os dois restantes a olhavam assustados. Sakura deu um passo à frente e arregalou os olhos, vendo-os sair correndo afastando-se dela. Não teve como não rir da situação. Coçou a cabeça ainda observando-os se afastar.

"Covardes." Ouviu Khala'a.

'Só tinham tamanho mesmo.' Sakura comentou.

Ela franziu a testa e levantou a mão a frente, o arco se formou, puxou e a flecha de luz que apareceu, mirou e atirou. A flecha cortou o ar e se duplicou acertando os dois demônios de forma certeira, deixando em seu lugar apenas uma nuvem de pó.

Relaxou os ombros e respirou fundo. 'Estávamos indo para aquela direção, não?' Falou apontando.

"Isso."

'Vamos lá, então.' Sakura falou, voltando a caminhar.

* * *

 _ **A hundred days have made me older  
**_ _(Cem dias me fizeram mais velho)_

 _ **Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_ _  
(Desde a última vez que eu vi seu lindo rosto)_

Syaoran caminhava ao lado de Arthas. Tadmoth seguia a frente com Midoriko. O Vale das Cinzas era exatamente isso, cinzas. Uma merda como tudo naquele lugar, Li pensou olhando desanimado para frente. Olhou para o chão formado de algo que parecia fuligem. O cheiro era de queimado, mas também ele nem ligava mais. Ali só tinha fedor.

 _ **A thousand lies have made me colder**_ _  
(Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio)  
_ _ **And I don't think I can look at this the same  
**_ _(E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira)_

Levantou o rosto e viu Arthas, caminhando com o semblante sério e pose imponente. Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para frente, observando as costas de Tadmoth e Midoriko. Estava cercado de demônios. Ele próprio era um agora. Enfrentariam outro daqui a pouco. Provavelmente ele, sozinho, apanharia. Provavelmente, sairia bem machucado, como sempre ficou desde que tinha onze anos.

Arthas destruiria a brecha, novamente, antes que ele pudesse ver Sakura e eles partiriam para destruir outra. Ele teria o tempo da maldita viagem para sentir o corpo todo arder enquanto as feridas cicatrizavam. Aí, novamente, enfrentaria outro demônio, ficaria todo arrebentado e a mesma coisa aconteceria.

Sorriu de forma triste. Era sempre assim, não? Foi assim quando voltou para Hong Kong e apanhou dos anciões. Foi assim depois, durante o treinamento que fora obrigado a fazer e ele sabia ser o mais cobrado. Era o mais responsável. Tinha que ser o mais forte. Para quê, mesmo?

 _ **But all the miles that separate us**_ _  
(Mas toda distância que nos separam)  
_ _ **They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
**_ _(Desaparece quando eu sonho com o seu rosto)_

Para voltar para Sakura. A resposta veio rápida. Sim, para voltar para a jovem feiticeira. Para protegê-la. Era sua missão não era? E mesmo que não fosse, ele faria de tudo para protegê-la, mesmo que ela não precisasse ser protegida. E viveria, sei lá, três ou quatro meses de felicidade, até algum maluco tentar matá-la e ele ter falhado em protegê-la. Ou mais alguns poucos meses até ele ser obrigado a voltar para aquele lugar de merda e ficar ali se arrastando de um lado para o outro, apanhando como um saco de pancadas e matando.

 _ **I'm here without you, baby**_ _  
(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby)  
_ _ **But you're still on my lonely mind**_

 _(Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária)  
_ _ **I think about you baby**_

 _(Eu penso em você, baby)  
_ _ **And I dream about you all the time**_

 _(E eu sonho com você o tempo todo)  
_ _ **I'm here without you, baby**_ _  
(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby)  
_ _ **But you're still with me in my dreams**_

 _(Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)  
_ _ **And tonight, it's only you and me**_

 _(E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu)_

Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Teria que matar mais quantas criaturas? O inferno inteiro? E, depois que voltasse para casa, teria mais quanto tempo de felicidade até, novamente, voltar para o início do seu ciclo eterno de infelicidade e dor. Teria que se separar de Sakura, mais uma vez, e ficar com a imagem dela chorando gravada em sua mente porque ele tinha que resolver as coisas, era o dever dele.

Pensou no que Sakura poderia estar fazendo agora. Talvez indo para a faculdade. Talvez algum outro rapaz normal a estivesse convidando para ir ao cinema, fazer um programa normal de namorados. Algo que eles mal conseguiram fazer, pois se enfiaram numa brecha que os levou para um outro universo. Nunca seriam normais.

 _ **The miles just keep rolling**_

 _(A distância continua aumentando)  
_ _ **As the people leave their way to say hello**_

 _(Enquanto as pessoas saem de seu caminho para dizer "Olá")  
_ _ **I've heard this life is overrated**_

 _(Eu ouvi que essa vida é super valorizada)  
_ _ **But I hope that it**_

 _(Mas eu espero)  
_ _ **Gets better as we go**_

 _(que ela melhore enquanto nós a vivemos)_

Ele não poderia nem casar com ela e lhe dar seu sobrenome porque, teoricamente, ele estava morto. Então ela já era viúva. Balançou a cabeça. Seria justo levá-la para aquele poço sem fim?

Talvez, se ele realmente não tivesse voltado para o Japão, ela poderia ainda estar namorando aquele idiota do Makoto. Ele poderia pedi-la em casamento, constituiriam uma família e seriam felizes e normais. E ele? Ele não sabia nem se poderia ter filhos com ela porque era um demônio.

Chutou uma pedra no chão. Então, talvez, se ele conseguisse, depois de passar por tudo aquilo, voltar como humano poderiam ter uma família. Ela o teria esperado, como sempre o esperou. Sorriu de leve, pensando que, no fundo, ela tinha se guardado para ele. Tinha esperado-o voltar e para quê? Ele a teve, ele a fez mulher e agora só ficava longe dela. Será que valia a pena? Por quanto tempo eles teriam paz até aparecer outro maluco ou ele ser obrigado, novamente, a se afastar dela.

 _ **I'm here without you, baby**_

 _(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby)_

 _ **But you're still on my lonely mind**_

 _(Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária)  
_ _ **I think about you, baby**_

 _(Eu penso em você, baby)  
_ _ **And I dream about you all the time**_

 _(E eu sonho com você o tempo todo)  
_ _ **I'm here without you, baby**_

 _(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby)  
_ _ **But you're still with me in my dreams**_

 _(Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)  
_ _ **And tonight, girl, it's only you and me**_

 _(E hoje à noite menina, somos só você e eu)_

E se eles tivessem filhos, será que os filhos, no final, não teriam a mesma sina dele? Aquele eterno ciclo de violência que ele era obrigado a viver.

'Está tudo bem, Garoto?' Arthas perguntou, chamando a atenção dele.

'Tudo.' Respondeu ainda com a cabeça baixa.

'O ombro ainda está doendo?' Perguntou novamente preocupado.

'Não faz diferença, chegando lá eu vou apanhar de qualquer maneira.' Respondeu.

Arthas franziu a testa, sabendo que não estava nada bem. 'Você é forte. Conseguirá vencer.'

'É, acho que sim… Aí iremos para outra brecha, não é?' Ele falou.

'Isso.' Arthas respondeu. 'Se puder a gente vai direto ou, se preferir, você descansa.'

'Para entrarem na minha cabeça de novo?' Ele retrucou. 'Acho que não vale a pena.'

'O que não vale a pena? Descansar? Eu fico de olho na Midoriko.'

'Não. Acho que, no fim, nada vale a pena.'

'Hei! O que está acontecendo com você?' Arthas perguntou assustado, parando de caminhar e segurando o braço dele.

Li empurrou o braço dele e continuou caminhando. 'Não está acontecendo nada.'

'Ali!' Tadmoth falou, apontando para uma construção em estilo gótico. 'A brecha está ali, com certeza.'

Syaoran levantou o rosto e fitou a construção, não tinha nem percebido que estavam tão próximos assim. Não conseguia sentir a presença da brecha. Talvez, depois que perdeu o controle, tivesse virado mesmo um demônio e o que o ligava a sua humanidade desapareceu. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar vagarosamente pela boca.

'É acho que é isso aí.' Falou sem muita emoção. 'Se eu sobreviver, você entra para destruir a brecha, Arthas.'

'Claro que você vai!' O grandão retrucou.

'Vamos ver até quando.' Respondeu de volta e começou a caminhar, seguido por Midoriko e Tadmoth.

'Hei, Garoto, está tudo bem?' Tadmoth perguntou, olhando para Li.

O rapaz levantou o rosto. 'Acho que está. Talvez. Depende de quão arrebentado eu vou sair, não?'

Tadmoth e Midoriko se entreolharam apreensivos. Syaoran olhou para cima vendo as colunas altas da construção e os arcos góticos e pensou que parecia até uma igreja. Uma igreja no inferno? Que ironia.

 _ **Everything I know, and anywhere I go**_

 _(Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou)  
_ _ **It gets hard, but it won't take away my love**_

 _(É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor)_

Os passos estavam mais arrastados do que ele normalmente andava naquele maldito lugar. Mas, também, por que ele teria pressa? Ninguém tem pressa de sofrer, não é? Ele devia ser mesmo maluco.

Olhou para uma das mãos e pensou que talvez tivesse que matar mais. Talvez quisesse matar mais. No fundo, começava a querer simplesmente morrer e acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez.

Ele já tinha morrido. Sakura sofreu a beça. Ela deveria estar sofrendo agora também, então qual seria a diferença dele estar morto e estar naquele inferno apanhando? Será que voltaria mesmo? Talvez, se ele não voltasse, ela pudesse esquecê-lo com o tempo. A aura dela já estava mais forte, ela saberia se equilibrar novamente. Talvez, fosse o melhor para ela também se ele desaparecesse.

 _ **And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**_

 _(E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e feito)  
_ _ **It gets hard, but it won't take away my love**_

 _(É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor)_

Olhou para frente e viu a luz multicolorida da brecha. Sorriu de leve, pensando que era parecida com a da namorada, mas não era ela.

'Onde ela está?' Ouviu Tadmoth perguntar enquanto tirava a espada das costas e a posicionava a frente do corpo. Estava em alerta.

Li olhou para ele e deu de ombros. 'Vai saber.' Respondeu e recebeu um olhar assustado do guerreiro.

'Hei, Garoto! Você enlouqueceu?'

Syaoran não falou nada, caminhou devagar em direção a brecha e olhou para ela. Desviou os olhos para os lados, não sentia a presença de ninguém. 'Acho que não está aqui.' Comentou.

'Pare de ser idiota!' Midoriko falou para ele. 'É claro que ela está aqui. Fique alerta.'

Ele olhou para cima e depois para os lados. 'É… lá vem ela…' Falou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para cima.

Os dois levantaram os olhos e observaram o demônio metade aranha, metade mulher descendo pelos fios da teia que produzia. Tadmoth e Midoriko entraram em posição de defesa. Olharam para Syaoran que rodou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, materializando sua espada na mão direita.

Ele arrastou a perna esquerda para trás e segurou o cabo da arma com as duas mãos. Estava pronto para mais uma sessão corriqueira da sua vida, onde lutaria até mal conseguir ficar de pé.

 _ **I'm here without you, baby**_

 _(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby)  
_ _ **But you're still on my lonely mind**_

 _(Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária)_

 _ **I think about you, baby**_

 _(Eu penso em você, baby)  
_ _ **And I dream about you all the time**_

 _(E eu sonho com você o tempo todo)_

 _ **I'm here without you, baby**_

 _(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby)  
_ _ **But you're still with me in my dreams**_

 _(Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)  
_ _ **And tonight, girl, it's only you and me**_

 _(E hoje à noite menina, somos só você e eu)_

* * *

Sakura observou a construção gótica a sua frente. Parou de caminhar, olhando para ela e franzindo a testa. Levou uma das mãos ao peito e abaixou o rosto. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

'Não precisa ficar com medo.' Ouviu Khala'a falar ao seu lado.

Ela não respondeu, ainda olhando para a construção. Olhou para o chão onde via as pegadas na fuligem. Eram quatro, ela contou. Uma estava arrastando os pés.

'Syaoran…' Ela sussurrou e levantou o rosto.

Ainda não sentia a presença dele, mas tinha certeza que ele estava lá dentro e sabia que tinha alguma coisa muito errada. Começou a correr em direção à construção enquanto sentia aquele peso enorme dentro do peito. Viu quando alguns espectros tentaram envolvê-la.

'O que é isso?' Sakura perguntou enquanto corria e tentava desviar deles.

"É a influência de Kalista!" Khala'a falava. "O poder dela é de letargia, apatia. Ela torna tudo mais pesado, lento, escuro… Principalmente, os pensamentos."

'Como assim, Khala'a?' Sakura perguntou, mas não conseguiu esperar a resposta. 'Escudo!' Ela gritou, sabendo que a energia os afastaria. 'Corrida!' Solicitou outro poder para que fosse mais rápido.

"Pensamentos depressivos". Khala'a foi mais específica.

Sakura parou em frente à construção e teve certeza, sentia a presença de Syaoran. 'Ele está aqui dentro.' Falou em tom de urgência.

'Hei, Garota!' Ela ouviu chamarem-na e virou para o lado, vendo um monstro grandalhão olhar para ela assustado. Ele se aproximou e ela estendeu a mão a frente.

'Vento!' Invocou a magia, acertando o grandão que foi arremessado longe.

Voltou a correr o mais rápido que Corrida lhe permitia, seguindo a presença de Syaoran dentro daquela construção. Atravessou um grande portal gótico e viu a luz da brecha multicolorida, mas seus olhos estavam no corpo que o grande demônio, metade aranha metade mulher, estava pronto para abocanhar.

'Syaoran!' Ela gritou. 'Disparo!'

Os feixes de energia saíram do corpo de Sakura, atingindo o demônio feminino e fazendo-o soltar o rapaz que caiu no chão com tudo. Estava todo machucado. Sakura deu um passo à frente, mas reteve-se ouvindo Khala'a adverti-la que não poderia se aproximar ou seria atingida pela aura negra do demônio.

Seus olhos desceram até Syaoran que tentava se levantar e olhava para ela com o rosto assustado.

Kalista avançou sobre dela. 'Salto!' Sakura pulou, desviando das investidas da criatura enquanto tentava se manter distante.

'Trovão!' A descarga elétrica atingiu a aranha gigante que uivou de dor, mas aquilo ainda não tinha sido o suficiente para detê-la. Sakura tentou novamente saltar para se manter afastada, mas o monstro lançou uma teia que agarrou um dos pés da feiticeira e a puxou, fazendo-a cair. Atingiria o chão com tudo se não tivesse usado Vento para amortecer a queda. O monstro já estava começando a tecer a teia para enrolá-la.

'Névoa'. Chamou, fazendo com que a teia se deteriorasse, libertando sua perna novamente. Levantou-se e correu, afastando-se do monstro que, com suas patas, corria atrás dela, enlouquecida. Parou, de repente, voltando-se para trás. 'Escudo!'

O animal bateu com tudo no escudo, chegando a ficar tonto.

'Flecha!' Sakura não deu trégua, puxou a arma mágica e disparou; a flecha se multiplicou, atingindo a criatura que, mesmo machucada, ainda se levantou para avançar em direção a ela.

'Mas que droga! Como eu vou matar essa aranha gigante?!' Sakura soltou irritada. Arregalou os olhos. 'Grande!'

Viu seu corpo crescer e aumentar de tamanho. Sua cabeça bateu no teto e destruiu parte dele. 'Escudo.' Solicitou para circular o corpo de Li que ainda estava sentado no chão, observando o que estava acontecendo ali. Syaoran não sabia se era real ou não que a namorada estivesse ali.

Sakura franziu a testa, olhando para a criatura que agora se tornara, proporcionalmente, bem pequena. Não teve pena; antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, levantou a perna e pisou nela, esmagando-a e transformando-a em pó.

'Bicho nojento!' Soltou enquanto sentia seu corpo diminuindo de tamanho até ficar no tamanho normal. Olhou para onde tinha visto Syaoran e o fitou com um sorriso enquanto o rapaz ainda olhava confuso para o que estava acontecendo.

Ele se levantou com a mão no abdômen, onde tinha um grande machucado, sem desviar os olhos dela.

'Sakura?' Ele perguntou incerto, dando um passo à frente.

'Eu não disse que acharia um jeito de estar ao seu lado?' Ela perguntou para ele, que balançou a cabeça, parecendo ainda não acreditar que a namorada estivesse ali.

'Não… isso é alucinação.' Ele falou irritado, balançando a cabeça e desviando os olhos dela. Já tinham entrado tanto na cabeça dele que, simplesmente, não conseguia acreditar que ela estava ali na sua frente.

Sakura caminhou até ele e tocou no ombro do namorado que voltou a encará-la. Ela o abraçou pela cintura, apertando o rosto contra o peito dele.

Foi então que ele conseguiu sentir novamente a aura dela se misturar com a dele. Ele soltou finalmente o ar, pois tinha a respiração presa talvez pela surpresa ou pelo pânico em ver a namorada ali.

Fechou os olhos e, mesmo que não quisesse, sorriu abraçando-a e encostando seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Podia sentir novamente o perfume de cerejeiras que emanava dos cabelos dela.

'Acho que morri.' Soltou, apertando-a contra o corpo.

'Não, mas foi por pouco.' Ela falou, seriamente. 'Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo.'

Syaoran riu. 'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

Sakura se afastou e fitou o namorado. 'Você tinha concordado que eu poderia vir se descobrisse um jeito de sobreviver, não?'

Ele levantou o braço e passou a mão pelo rosto dela, talvez ainda não acreditando que ela estava ali na frente dele. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o toque dele, como tivera saudades dele. Syaoran abaixou o rosto e sentiu a textura macia dos lábios dela novamente. Não acreditou que era real. Não podia ser real, ela estar ali na frente dele, podia? Sentiu uma fisgada do ferimento que ardia e se afastou.

'Hei, Syaoran.' Ela falou, colocando a mão em cima da dele que estava melada de sangue. 'Você precisa cuidar disso.'

Li balançou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos. 'Você está aqui mesmo?'

'É claro que sim! Você ainda está lerdo?'

'Não era para você estar aqui! Como é que você… droga.' Ele esbravejou, apertando o ferimento.

'Você precisa descansar.' Ela falou, encarando-o seriamente.

'Você não devia ter vindo para cá!' Ele gritou.

'Olha! Ou você fica frio e descansa ou eu uso magia para você dormir, entendeu?'

'Você é maluca!' Ele falou irritado. 'Eu disse que este lugar não é para você.'

'Também não é para você!' Ela gritou de volta. Encararam-se com a respiração ofegante. 'Mas já que você veio para cá, então é onde eu preciso estar…' Sakura declarou olhando séria para ele.

Syaoran passou a mão pelo cabelo, olhando para a namorada. Olhou para a brecha e depois para ela.

'Só passo por ela se você vier comigo.' Ela falou, já sabendo o que o namorado tinha na cabeça, conhecia-o bem demais. 'E você não tem como me obrigar a fazer isso, entendeu?'

'Você é teimosa demais.' Ele soltou.

'Eu? Pensei que, depois que conversamos, você tivesse entendido que é bem mais fácil enfrentar as coisas sem estar sozinho.'

'Isso foi sobre problemas normais!'

'Nossos problemas nunca vão ser normais, Syaoran!'

'Onde aquele anjo idiota estava quando você resolveu vir para cá?'

Ela semicerrou os olhos nele. 'Você realmente acredita que ele conseguiria me impedir, Syaoran?' Ela falou com a voz baixa. 'Pode ter certeza que a minha luta com ele não seria eterna.'

Arthas apareceu na entrada da câmara parcialmente destruída e observou o casal discutindo. 'Garoto!' Falou em tom de urgência, vendo Li a frente da garota que, literalmente, tinha o arremessado longe.

Syaoran olhou para o grandalhão e depois para Sakura. 'Você não vai mesmo atravessar, não é?'

'Não. Tive um trabalho enorme para vir para cá. Só volto com você. Entendeu?'

Syaoran respirou fundo e olhou para a brecha. 'Fecha logo essa porcaria, Arthas.'

Arthas se aproximou com cautela do casal, olhou para Li e depois para a garota.

'Fecha logo!' Li gritou irritado e foi obedecido prontamente.

Sakura olhou o grandão se aproximar da luz e estender uma esfera vermelha a frente, implodindo-a e fazendo o ambiente ficar escuro.

'Luz.' A jovem falou e o ambiente se iluminou. 'Não gosto do escuro.' Ela falou, olhando para Li que ainda a olhava sério.

Arthas olhava ainda de longe para o casal quando se lembrou de Midoriko e Tadmoth. Observou o ambiente iluminado pela magia e encontrou o guerreiro que estava caído no chão com alguns escombros por cima. Foi até ele para ajudá-lo. Novamente olhou para Syaoran que encarava a jovem com o rosto duro e a mão direita no lado esquerdo do abdômen, segurando o machucado mais profundo.

'Você precisa descansar.' Sakura falou para Li.

'Não! Eu não preciso descansar.'

Ela suspirou irritada. 'Sono!'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que ela tinha feito isso, viu-se envolvido pela névoa mágica, antes de sentir o corpo pesado e os olhos se fecharem. Sakura o segurou antes dele cair no chão.

'Cabeça dura.' Falou entre os dentes. 'Força.' Disse, sendo assim capaz de levantar o corpo do namorado.

Caminhou com ele, procurando algum lugar em que pudesse ficar até que aquele ferimento cicatrizasse e a cabeça esfriasse.

Midoriko parou a sua frente e a encarou, desceu os olhos vendo Li desacordado nos braços dela. 'O que você fez com ele?'

'Saia da minha frente.' Sakura falou, tentando passar, mas Midoriko permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

'Quem é você, garota?'

'Movimento.' Ela falou.

Midoriko arregalou os olhos quando a jovem desapareceu de sua frente, ressurgindo vários metros atrás dela. Virou-se, vendo-a caminhar com o rapaz nos braços e ir até um dos cantos mais limpos do salão.

'Bosque.' Sakura falou e os arbustos brotaram do chão formando uma cama improvisada em que ela depositou Li ainda adormecido. A jovem desviou os olhos do rosto do namorado e os desceu até o ferimento. Estava bem feio. Ela levantou o rosto e encarou o demônio feminino que a olhava ainda sem entender como aquela humana estava ali com aquele poder todo.

Arthas e Tadmoth se aproximaram de Midoriko com os rostos tão ou mais surpresos com a aparição de Sakura.

'Q-quem é ela?' Tadmoth perguntou sem entender. Arthas estava dando um passo a frente para se aproximar do casal.

'Gelo.' A jovem levantou um paredão de gelo, impedindo que os três se aproximassem dela e de Li.

Arthas olhou para o guerreiro. 'Eu aposto meu único braço que ela é a tal Sakura.'

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do capítulo:**_ _Here Without You (Aqui sem você) - Three Doors Down_

 __ _ **Notas Específicas:**_ _Este capítulo não passou por revisão. Será posteriormente revisado e editado._

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Mais um capítulo postado! Estamos quase chegando ao final desta parte da história. Finalmente Sakura e Syaoran se encontaram no mundo das trevas e agora terão que seguir com os desafios para poderem voltar para casa!_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história. Obrigada aqueles que me mandaram review ou mensagens! É sempre legal saber a opinião de vocês._

 _Beijos e até a próxima quinta!_

 _Kath_


	39. O Guardião do Passado

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques e Yoru Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 39**

 **O Guardião do Passado**

Syaoran se mexeu, estava deitado em algo macio. Respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume de flores. Sorriu. O ar estava fresco, confortável. Se espreguiçou de forma relaxada. Nada doía no seu corpo. Levou a mão a boca, abafando um bocejo e rolou para o lado. Não queria levantar. Kurogane que treinasse sozinho hoje, ficaria dormindo até a hora da primeira aula. Pediria para Sakura acordá-lo dali a pouco para ir à faculdade.

Franziu a testa e abriu os olhos. Levantou-se e viu que estava deitado no que parecia ser uma moita. Olhou para as mãos limpas e se analisou. Estava todo limpo. O ferimento do abdômen estava cicatrizado. Levantou o rosto e viu o paredão de gelo que, provavelmente, era o que tornava o ambiente mais fresco.

Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, ele tinha sonhado que Sakura estava ali, ou ainda estava sonhando? Onde estava mesmo?

'Acho que agora a gente pode conversar, não é?' Ele ouviu a voz da namorada e virou-se para trás. Ela estava debruçada na parede olhando para ele com os braços cruzados.

'O-o que você fez?' Ele perguntou.

'Fiz o que era preciso.' Ela respondeu. 'Fiz você dormir. Por muito tempo. Você estava esgotado. Aproveitei também para dar um banho em você porque estava fedendo.' Explicou para ele.

Ele colocou a mão no rosto novamente, sem nem saber direito o que falar. Era verdade que se sentia muito melhor. Sorriu, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Você então me fez dormir.'

'Exatamente.' Ela falou e ele a observou. 'Como a Bela Adormecida.' Completou, sorrindo para ele que balançou a cabeça de leve.

'Você devia ser a princesa que me acorda, não a bruxa que me faz dormir...' Ele falou sorrindo.

Ela se aproximou, aumentando o sorriso. 'Sou uma bruxa boazinha… Fiz até uma cama para você.'

'É… estava confortável.' Ele falou. 'Até com ar-condicionado.' Emendou com ar jocoso, fazendo um gesto em direção ao paredão de gelo.

'Isso também foi para aqueles três não encherem o saco.' Ela respondeu.

'É, ficar um tempo longe deles não é ruim.' Comentou.

'Imagino que não.' Ela falou, parando em frente a ele.

'Ainda mais com você por perto.' Ele admitiu. 'Eu, realmente, precisava descansar um pouco.'

'Eu percebi.'

'Mas você tem que parar de usar magia em mim.'

Sakura suspirou. 'A ideia partiu de você primeiro para que apagássemos nossas próprias memórias quando éramos crianças.'

'Aquela foi outra situação.' Ele rebateu.

'Daquela vez, eu que estava no meu limite. Agora, era você.'

'Acho que sim.' Falou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Sorriu de leve. 'Você realmente veio atrás de mim…'

'Foi o que combinamos, não?' Ela falou. 'Se eu encontrasse um jeito de vir para cá, você concordaria.'

'Eu aceitaria, nunca concordei.'

'Enfim… você tem que aceitar os fatos agora.' Ela rebateu, cruzando os braços. 'Só saio daqui com você ao meu lado.' Falou para ele séria, inclinou o corpo, ficando com o rosto na altura do dele. 'Espero que tenha entendido isso agora.'

'É… acho que sim…' Ele murmurou, fitando-a.

'Ótimo…' Ela soltou já pronta para se afastar quando ele a segurou pela nuca e a puxou, deixando-a de costas na cama improvisada por ela e ficando acima dela.

'Senti sua falta.' Falou sinceramente, contemplando-a. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela e Sakura fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque dele.

'Também senti muito a sua.' Ela falou e logo sentiu os lábios dele sobre os dela. Entreabriu-os aprofundando o beijo enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço. Sakura o sentiu beijar o rosto dela e descendo pelo pescoço enquanto apertava seu seio de leve. Sorriu de prazer, mas... lembrou de um detalhe. Arregalou os olhos, sentindo o rosto queimar.

'Syaoran…' Ela o chamou, embaraçada, segurando a mão dele e a afastando. 'Não estamos sozinhos.'

'Você criou um iceberg.' Ele respondeu com a voz rouca, ainda beijando seu pescoço.

'Não… Eu não estou sozinha.' Sakura falou, empurrando o peito do namorado para se afastar dela.

Ele franziu a testa, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. 'Do que está falando?' Perguntou sem entender.

Ela desviou os olhos dele. 'Da maneira que eu achei para vir para cá.'

Realmente esse era um detalhe importante que ele precisava saber, mas tinha postergado a pergunta, dando prioridade a outras coisas. Sentou-se e a observou se erguer e sentar ao lado dele.

'Estou esperando.' Ele falou olhando para ela. 'Acho que tem uma boa explicação, não?'

Sakura pensou em como poderia explicar aquilo para ele. Teria que falar que procurou Tao, ele provavelmente não iria gostar desta informação. Não sabia também como falar da incorporação que aprendeu com os xamãs. Franziu a testa, olhando para o namorado que a olhava.

'Então…' Começou incerta quando perto dos dois se formou a imagem de Khala'a.

'Mas o que é isso?!' Li perguntou, levantando-se e olhando para a figura da bela guerreira de cabelos longos. 'Sakura?' Voltou-se para a namorada que fitou a jovem de armadura.

'Eu incorporei a Khala'a.' Sakura explicou.

'Quem?' Ele perguntou, olhando de uma para outra.

'Esperança.' Sakura clarificou. 'Khala'a é o nome verdadeiro dela e não da carta.'

'Essa não é Esperança. Eu conheço a Esperança.' Ele rebateu.

Sakura olhou para Khala'a, não sabia bem como explicar porque ela mudou tanto. Khala'a rodou os olhos e cruzou os braços, olhando para Syaoran.

'Sou eu mesma. Sakura provocou uma… uma evolução em mim. Para simplificar, vamos dizer que eu amadureci conforme o sentimento de vocês dois, que é o que canaliza a nossa incorporação.' Ela explicou, tentando ser didática.

Syaoran franziu a testa ainda olhando de uma para a outra. 'Então vocês duas…'

'É como se ela estivesse dentro de mim, por isso eu consigo sobreviver aqui.'

'E por que ela agora está ali?' Ele apontou.

'Poder de Ilusão.' Khala'a clarificou. 'Na verdade eu estou realmente no corpo dela.'

'Humph…' Ele murmurou, desviando os olhos delas e se sentindo envergonhado do que estava prestes a fazer com a namorada.

Khala'a abaixou o rosto rindo. Realmente a situação seria bem estranha se aquilo continuasse. Já foi constrangedor quando ele beijara sua Mestra. Sakura e ela se entreolharam e depois fitaram Li que estava completamente sem graça.

'E isso pode ser desfeito?' Ele perguntou ainda sem encará-las.

'Quando voltarmos, sim.' Sakura respondeu. 'Se for desfeito aqui, eu não sobrevivo.'

'Certo…' Ele murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Olhou de uma para a outra e balançou a cabeça de leve. Não teve como não pensar que devia ser realmente um pervertido, como o enfermeiro Taniguchi o chamava, se continuasse o que estava pensando em fazer com a namorada. Seria como fazer com as duas. Ao mesmo tempo. Isso era loucura. 'E de onde veio esta ideia?'

Sakura respirou fundo, sabia que ele chiaria. 'Eu fui falar com o Ren Tao.'

'O quê?!' Não deu outra. 'Como assim você foi falar com os Taos de novo?'

'Eu não fui falar com os Taos. Eu fui falar com o Ren Tao.' Ela retrucou.

'Ah! Logo com quem? Você fez isso só para me provocar.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Você realmente está ficando maluco.'

'Não fui eu que procurei… sei lá… o clã rival da sua família.'

Sakura rodou os olhos. 'Não existe clã rival dos Kinomotos. Isso é besteira de vocês. E infantilidade.'

'Isso é questão milenar.'

'Você está fora do clã.'

'E para que você foi falar com aquele cabeça de chifre?'

'Eu precisava deixar as cartas com alguém.'

'O quê?!' Ele quase berrou. 'Você deixou as cartas com o Tao? Você realmente fez isso?'

Ela semicerrou os olhos nele. 'Você queria que eu as deixasse com quem? Sua família? Com o seu clã?' Ela retrucou e ele desviou os olhos dela. 'Eu acho que não, não é?'

'Poderia deixá-las com Hiiragizawa.'

Sakura olhou rapidamente para Khala'a que comprimiu os lábios, mas não falou nada. 'Eriol não entenderia e, no final, foi a melhor decisão. Fui me encontrar com ele e conheci o grupo de xamãs de quem ele é amigo.'

Syaoran virou-se para ela com os olhos arregalados. 'Você conheceu os amigos do Tao?! O que você vai me contar agora? Que virou a melhor amiga dele?'

Sakura meneou a cabeça. 'Ele não seria tão interessante, ao invés disso estou pensando em conhecer melhor Anna Asakura para ela me ensinar algumas coisas.'

"Quem sabe assim você aprende a me obedecer sem reclamar," Sakura pensou e Khala'a não conseguiu segurar o riso, mas tentou disfarçar abaixando o rosto.

'Os Asakuras também estão metidos em coisa barra pesada.' Syaoran falou.

'Então você os conhece?'

'Já ouvi falar.' Ele respondeu sinceramente. 'Você é uma Feiticeira, não é o mesmo que eles fazem…'

'Que você fez com o seu primo.' Sakura observou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e o viu sem graça.

'Foi uma situação completamente diferente.'

'Certo.' Sakura falou, pensando que Anna talvez tivesse razão quando disse que precisavam abrir suas mentes.

Khala'a pigarreou. 'Bem…. Faltam quantas brechas para serem fechadas?' Perguntou, tentando acabar com a discussão dos seus mestres.

Li respirou fundo e franziu a testa fazendo as contas. 'Faltam seis ainda.' Ele respondeu.

'Seis?' Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Você já destruiu sete brechas em três dias?'

'O tempo aqui passa mais rápido… bem mais rápido.' Ele respondeu. 'Parece que eu já estou aqui há uma eternidade.'

'Mesmo assim… você foi muito rápido. Não me admira que estivesse tão cansado.' Khala'a comentou, olhando para ele que desviou os olhos.

'Eu estava com pressa.' Respondeu. 'Precisava voltar para casa antes que a senhora cabeça dura fizesse alguma besteira.'

Sakura rodou os olhos. 'Bem, eu sou casada com o senhor cabeça dura, não?'

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve e sorriu. 'Sim, você é.'

'Então faltam seis brechas…' Khala'a repetiu. 'Se o Mestre já estiver recuperado, devemos prosseguir.'

Sakura olhou para Syaoran que assentiu com a cabeça. 'Eu já estou bem.'

'Ótimo.' Khala'a falou e sorriu antes de desaparecer.

Syaoran olhou para Sakura. 'Isso é bem estranho.'

Ela sorriu. 'Imagina para mim.' Comentou. 'Bem, vamos lá. Acho que seus amigos devem estar ansiosos para vê-lo.' Ela falou e se aproximou dele, semicerrando os olhos. 'Khala'a me avisou para ficar de olho naquela fêmea.' Li desviou os olhos dela e Sakura não gostou disto.

'Eles não são meus amigos. Aqui, ninguém é amigo de ninguém.' Ele respondeu.

* * *

Syaoran caminhava atrás de Sakura e Arthas, observando-os conversar. O Grandão, inicialmente, tinha ficado na defensiva com a Feiticeira por ela tê-lo arremessado longe quando o viu pela primeira vez, mas, depois de um tempo, os dois já estavam conversando. Arthas gostava de falar, Sakura não conseguia ignorá-lo como os outros, então ele simplesmente a tinha adorado.

'E falta muito para a gente chegar?' Sakura perguntou para ele.

'É logo depois do Deserto Ardente.'

'Deserto Ardente? Sério?' Ela comentou. 'Como se esse inferno já não fosse "ardente" o suficiente.'

O grandão meneou a cabeçorra. 'Não são tão quentes quanto os Campos Crepitantes e é mais agradável que as Barragens Furiosas.'

'Isso é bem reconfortante.' Ela comentou, passando a mão na testa suada.

'Eu já falei que lutei contra mais de 40 demônios de uma só vez nos Campos Crepitantes?'

'Acho que já.' Sakura falou. Ele tinha falado tanta coisa naquelas últimas horas que ela ficara até um pouco perdida nas histórias.

'Eu acho que não.' Arthas rebateu e começou a contar mais uma de suas façanhas para ela.

Li sorriu de leve, observando-a caminhar devagar ao lado de Arthas, balançando a cabeça ao ouvi-lo falar.

'Se ficar sorrindo desta maneira o tempo todo, não vai conseguir destruir mais brecha nenhuma.' Ele ouviu Tadmoth falar ao seu lado. Rodou os olhos. 'Ela não deveria estar aqui. Agora o Arthas também não vai mais parar de falar.'

Syaoran não respondeu à provocação.

'Não foi combinado que você teria mais ajuda, se é que ela realmente veio aqui para lhe ajudar. Isso de certa forma não é justo.' Ele continuou a falar.

'Contanto que as brechas sejam fechadas, qual a diferença?' Li falou por fim.

'Ela é humana e é feiticeira. Não deveria estar aqui. Feiticeiros são traiçoeiros.'

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando o guerreiro caminhar ao seu lado. Ele não tirava os olhos de Sakura. 'O que tem contra feiticeiros?' Acabou perguntando.

'Eles não são confiáveis.'

'E você conheceu algum?' Li perguntou.

'Sim.' Tadmoth respondeu. 'Ele falava que tudo seria possível, que viriam tempos de glória e riquezas… Tudo balela.'

'Entendo…' Li comentou.

'Não deveria confiar nela assim. Além de feiticeira, é mulher.' Tadmoth recomendou. 'Aposto como só está aqui para espionar e impedir que a gente feche as brechas. Ela está distraindo você.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Você fala como se por experiência própria.'

'Foi o que aconteceu. Por isso estou preso neste lugar até hoje.' Tadmoth falou. 'Estou avisando. Não vou permitir que outro feiticeiro me engambele. E mulheres não são confiáveis! Principalmente feiticeiras!'

'E o que aconteceu realmente?' Li perguntou.

'Shyrai falou que, caso eu destruísse as brechas, estaria agindo contra as regras do universo que selecionam apenas os mais fortes para sobreviverem. Ele prometeu que eu teria fama por tomar a decisão correta e quebrar o ciclo e não sei mais o quê…' Tadmoth continuou com a voz ressentida. 'No final, a intenção dele era apenas criar uma confusão e eu é que me dei mal, ficando aqui até hoje neste inferno.'

'Humph.' Li murmurou. 'Então você conheceu Shyrai.'

'Ele era uma cobra peçonhenta.'

Li teve que concordar com um gesto.

Sakura olhou para trás quando ouviu o nome do feiticeiro que tinha começado aquela confusão toda na vida deles. Lembrou-se de um detalhe, falou com Arthas que já voltaria para ouvir mais de suas façanhas e diminuiu o passo até ficar ao lado de Li, ignorando a careta de Tadmoth.

Olhou rapidamente para trás, vendo Midoriko caminhar sozinha. Franziu a testa. Realmente não tinha gostado dela.

'Acho que Shyrai era um meio-demônio.' Ela falou para Syaoran que franziu a testa.

'De onde tirou isso?'

'É uma boa explicação para ele ter conseguido sobreviver aqui.' Ela observou. 'Eriol falou que toda a família dele foi morta por seres das trevas, menos ele. A senhora Asakura me alertou que realmente é bem estranho apenas ele ter sobrevivido e que, provavelmente, o tal ser das trevas era, na verdade, o pai dele.'

Syaoran meneou a cabeça. Fazia sentido. E se havia alguém com informações sobre demônios e essas coisas no mundo, com certeza, seriam os xamãs. Por isso que simplesmente não gostava deles. Principalmente dos Taos. Mas aí a namorada tinha logo que resolver virar amiga de quem?

'O que você acha?' Sakura perguntou, fazendo-o o voltar à realidade.

'Pode ser.' Respondeu.

'Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.' Sakura falou com a voz assertiva.

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estava começando até a se acostumar com a bipolaridade da namorada agora, sabia que quem estava falando era Khala`a.

'Como tem certeza?' Ele perguntou sem parar de andar e olhando para frente.

'Quando lutamos contra ele na Torre de Tókio.' Ela respondeu.

Li suspirou de forma pesada. 'Será que Clow não desconfiaria que Shyrai era um meio-demônio?'

Ele ouviu uma risadinha debochada. 'Clow não tem todas as respostas.' Khala`a se arrependeu do comentário. 'Ele era meio-humano e feiticeiro, pelo jeito tinha o dom da persuasão também.' Comentou, olhando de relance para Tadmoth.

'Isso realmente poderia justificar o porquê dele sobreviver no mundo das trevas.'

'É muito mais comum do que as pessoas pensam que demônios tenham relação com mulheres humanas.'

Syaoran olhou para ela e sorriu de forma irônica. 'Mesmo?'

Khala`a riu. 'Como também é comum demônios femininos terem relação com homens. Só que é um pouco diferente em alguns casos. Muitas vezes não há necessidade de contato físico. Elas apenas invadem os sonhos deles.'

Li se incomodou com a informação. Estalou o pescoço e tentou relaxar. Khala'a reparou na reação dele. 'E isso também acontece entre demônios. Certas fêmeas não precisam copular para reprodução.'

Midoriko, Tadmoth e Arthas acompanhavam a conversa em silêncio.

O demônio feminino observou Syaoran e depois Sakura. Aquela humana tinha alguma coisa muito estranha, a energia dela definitivamente vinha de um demônio. A aparição dela certamente dificultaria mais ainda os seus planos. O Garotão estivera a ponto de desmaiar por conta do esgotamento. Por mais resiliente que fosse, não aguentaria muito mais tempo no ritmo que estava seguindo, mas aí a feiticeira tinha que aparecer do nada e, agora, não saía mais de perto dele. O rapaz estava mais relaxado e tinha ficado até com a língua mais solta.

Khala'a olhou para trás, novamente, encarando Midoriko com os olhos semicerrados.

Definitivamente, aquela humana tinha alguma coisa muito estranha.

Tadmoth os encarou, desconfiado. 'Vocês também conheceram Shyrai?'

Khala'a e Li se entreolharam. 'Nós o matamos.' Li respondeu por fim. 'A confusão da minha vida começou com aquele cara.'

Tadmoth ficou um tempo em silêncio enquanto caminhava. 'Precisamos fechar essas brechas desta vez. Não aguento mais este lugar. Só assim vou sair daqui e reencarnar.'

Khala'a esticou o pescoço e reparou no guerreiro que caminhava ao lado do mestre. 'Você era o guardião do ciclo anterior?' Perguntou, franzindo a testa e encarando-o. 'Por que não destruiu as brechas quando deveria?'

O guerreiro parou de caminhar e olhou para ela. 'Você lê mentes, Bruxa?'

Li ficou entre os dois, apesar de Khala'a tentar, por duas vezes, desviar dele para encarar Tadmoth.

'Foi você, então, quem fez a merda toda.' Khala'a o acusou.

Li franziu a testa, olhando para o rosto da namorada. Não era ela quem estava falando, era Khala'a.

'A culpa foi de um bruxo igual a você.' Tadmoth rebateu.

'Você realmente é um guardião incompetente! A sua falha resultou nesta confusão toda de demônios protegendo brechas que não deveriam nem existir mais.'

'Hei! Olha como você fala comigo, mulher!' Ele falou, dando um passo para cima de Khala'a, Li se colocou na frente dele.

'Nem pense nisto.' Syaoran falou encarando-o.

'Eu não preciso de proteção.' A ruiva falou ainda encarando Tadmoth. 'Você não tem ideia do tamanho da droga que você fez.'

'Shyrai me falou que…'

'Você era um Guardião! Tinha que cumprir com o seu dever e não se deixar corromper por promessas de alguém que conheceu aqui, no Mundo das Trevas. Você ou é idiota ou é muito inocente.'

'Estou tentando arrumar isso.' Tadmoth falou por fim e levantou o queixo.

'Arrumar?' Khala'a ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Por sua causa o trabalho dele.' Falou, apontando para Syaoran. 'Ficou muito mais complicado.'

'Hei! Do que você está falando?' Li perguntou.

A namorada parecia uma caixinha de surpresa agora, vinha sempre com uma novidade. Sendo que ele sabia não ser a namorada quem estava falando. Aquilo estava ficando surreal, Sakura parecia bipolar. Ou nem tanto assim, no final a personalidade das duas eram parecidas. Ele enlouqueceria se continuasse daquela maneira quando voltassem.

'O guardião vem apenas para destruir as brechas que se abrem a cada ciclo, depois reencarna. Elas nunca foram protegidas por demônios antes. Isso deve ter sido manobra de Enma Daiyoh para tentar contornar a droga que esse aí fez.' Ela falou. 'E, agora, ao invés de você vir aqui apenas para destruir as brechas, ainda tem que enfrentar os demônios que ficaram responsáveis por elas de um ciclo para o outro.'

Syaoran pensou que realmente ele não tinha sorte mesmo. Olhou para Tadmoth esperando que o cara falasse alguma coisa, mas ele só virou o rosto não respondendo nada.

O chinês olhou para frente e viu que passariam por um grupo de almas rastejantes. 'Qual o nível de consciência entre vocês duas?'

'Como assim?' Ela perguntou.

Ele voltou-se para ela. 'Sakura e você ficam conscientes ao mesmo tempo?'

'Sim. Ela permite que eu esteja falando agora, mas ela está ouvindo e vendo tudo. E o contrário também prevalece.' Ela explicou.

'Certo.' Ele falou e a segurou no colo, fazendo-a levar um susto. 'Acione silêncio agora, por favor.' Ele pediu. 'Vamos passar por algumas almas, não quero que Sakura veja nem ouça nada.' Esclareceu em um sussurro.

'Eu não sou uma donzela, Syaoran.' Era definitivamente Sakura quem falava agora. 'Coloque-me no chão.'

'Faça o que estou pedindo, por favor.' Pediu gentilmente e Sakura fechou os olhos, ouvindo Khala'a pedir o mesmo.

'Silêncio.' Ela falou a contragosto.

'Feche os olhos e fique abraçada a mim. Não abra por nada.' Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela e, no final, foi exatamente isso o que ela fez.

Enlaçou o pescoço do namorado e afundou o rosto na linha do pescoço dele. Não ouviu nenhum dos gritos de desespero e pedidos de ajuda das almas que tentavam ainda agarrar os pés do grupo que passava.

* * *

Syaoran observava o horizonte a frente. Franziu a testa analisando os arredores. Tadmoth tinha dito que a próxima brecha era guardada por um demônio superior gigante. Quando perguntou o quão gigante o cara era, Tadmoth foi evasivo na resposta.

'Tokë tem uns 50 metros mais ou menos.' Ele ouviu a voz da namorada ao seu lado.

Virou-se para ela para perguntar como sabia, mas pensou que provavelmente fora a outra quem falou. Assentiu com a cabeça, pensando que Khala'a andava mais eficiente em informações que Tadmoth.

'Se eu usar Grande acho que dá para lutar com ele. Eu fico com cerca de 10 metros.' Sakura falou. 'Fica meio difícil ainda.'

'Humph.' Ele murmurou. 'Acho melhor você ficar aqui e deixar que eu cuide disso.'

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Certo… você vai lá, sozinho, lutar contra um cara de 50 metros... suas chances realmente são incríveis.'

Syaoran retrucaria dizendo que iria com Midoriko e Tadmoth, mas desistiu. Não faria muita diferença mesmo estar com eles ou não.

'Estava pensando que talvez a gente nem precise matar o cara.' Sakura continuou falando. 'O objetivo é apenas destruir as brechas, então eu poderia distraí-lo enquanto o grandão iria lá para destruí-la. Depois iríamos embora.'

'Você realmente já tem tudo planejado, não?' Syaoran falou em tom irônico.

'Estou apenas ponderando as possibilidades.' Ela falou dando de ombros.

Ele não sabia se ria ou ficava irritado da situação em que se encontrava agora. Respirou fundo, pensando que ela tinha certa razão, por mais cabeça dura que fosse, sabia que ela o ajudaria mais do que os outros dois e que podia confiar nela.

'Talvez funcione esta sua ideia.' Ele admitiu.

'Fugir de uma batalha?' Tadmoth disse estupefato. 'Isso é coisa de covardes!'

Sakura olhou para o cara. 'Se quiser ficar para trás e continuar brigando com ele, fique à vontade.'

Tadmoth deu um passo a frente encarando-a. 'Você é ardilosa.'

'E você é um idiota.'

'Hei! Não adianta nada vocês discutirem.' Li tentou interromper a discussão.

'Eu me recuso a concordar com este plano de covardes.' Tadmoth falou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Olhou para Li. 'Eu falei que as mulheres são perigosas. Ela o está transformando num fracote.'

Li respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Por que tudo tinha que ser sempre tão complicado?

'Por que você não mata logo este cara?'

Tudo bem que ele sabia que Khala'a estava incorporada na namorada, mas era estranho demais ver a imagem de Sakura e saber que era outra pessoa falando agora, ou não? Ele franziu a testa, observando bem o rosto de Sakura. Às vezes se perguntava quem estava realmente falando.

'Por que eu preciso dele para me indicar onde estão as brechas.'

'Khala'a sabe onde estão as brechas.' Ela retrucou, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

Putz, foi mesmo Sakura quem havia sugerido matar o cara! Tinha que tirar logo a namorada daquele inferno.

'Dá para você ficar fria?'

'Neste calor infernal não tem como.' Ela falou, olhando para cima. 'Preciso de um banho gelado.' Resmungou, ouvindo Li rir.

Ele meneou a cabeça e respirou fundo. 'E você se perguntava como eu conseguia aguentar a água congelante.'

'Deu para entender.' Ela respondeu. 'Quando voltarmos será a primeira coisa que vou fazer.'

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu pensando que realmente gostaria de ficar horas com ela debaixo da ducha fria. Balançou a cabeça de leve, tinha que colocar a cabeça no lugar.

'Vamos lá.' Ele falou por fim, continuando a caminhar e sendo seguido pelos outros. Estava com um pressentimento estranho. Tudo estava muito calmo. Nunca havia se enganado com relação àquela sensação de perigo iminente.

Arthas caminhava à frente, tentando puxar conversa novamente com Sakura, mas ela também estava tensa, observando o local. Tadmoth caminhava atrás com Midoriko que andava calada demais. O guerreiro ainda tentou reclamar com ela sobre a situação, mas foi ignorado.

De repente a terra aos pés deles começou a tremer, fazendo-os ficarem em estado de alerta.

'Mas que merda é esta?!' Tadmoth soltou, percebendo a terra se inclinar, derrubando-o no chão.

'Alada.' Um par de asas negras surgiu nas costas da Feiticeira e ela pegou a mão de Syaoran, levando-o com ela. Afastaram-se e finalmente puderam ver o Gigante se levantar. Eles estiveram andando por cima dele aquele tempo todo.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos vendo o tamanho do cara. Sakura franziu a testa, observando os outros três caindo enquanto o Gigante despertava. 'Flutuação.' Falou, envolvendo o corpo de Arthas para que ele chegasse até um lugar seguro sem se machucar, quanto aos outros dois… Era problema deles. Aqui era cada um por si.

Segurou mais forte o pulso de Syaoran enquanto suas asas batiam com força para mantê-los no ar.

'Mestre…' Syaoran a ouviu falando. 'Você tem asas. Tem que se concentrar e se controlar, entendeu? Se não expandir seu poder, não vai conseguir chegar até a última brecha.'

Ele franziu a testa. 'Não quero me transformar.'

'Se não for capaz nem de se controlar, não vai ter como sair daqui com ela.' Khala'a falava através de Sakura enquanto desviava das pedras que estavam caindo por eles durante a ascensão do grande monstro. Eles quase foram atingidos por uma, obrigando Khala'a a dar alguns rasantes para evitar o impacto.

'Não vamos conseguir fazer isso de mãos dadas.' Ela falou novamente olhando para Li. 'Você tem que conseguir.'

Syaoran fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes. 'Droga.' Falou. 'Solte-me.'

Khala'a olhou para ele e o viu abrir os olhos devagar. Encararam-se até que ela o soltou, permitindo que ele caísse em direção ao chão.

Li franziu a testa, concentrando-se e sentiu quando as asas surgiram em suas costas, cortando o ar e fazendo-o planar. Materializou a espada e voou até parar ao lado de Sakura.

Khala'a assentiu com a cabeça para ele e depois virou-se para o Gigante completamente desperto.

'Vamos lá.' Ele falou voando à esquerda do oponente enquanto Khala'a se deslocou pela direita. Teriam que trabalhar juntos ou não daria para derrubar aquele monstro. Ainda não tinham avistado a brecha para destruí-la.

Syaoran voou em direção de Tokë, pegou um de seus talismãs e o jogou para o alto. 'Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!' Tentou usar magia, mas, no final, isso apenas chamou a atenção do grandão para ele. Arregalou os olhos, vendo o gigante virar-se para ele, tentando golpeá-lo, desviou sendo quase atingido. A magia nem tinha feito cócegas nele. Droga!

Bateu suas asas com força para subir querendo ficar acima do monstro e tentar atingi-lo no rosto ou em algum lugar que parecesse mais frágil. Reparou que Khala'a voava em torno do monstro tentando fugir das investidas dele para segurá-la. Normalmente, os monstros maiores como dragões possuíam como ponto fraco os olhos. Voou em direção ao que parecia ser a face do gigante de terra e tentou cravar sua espada em um dos olhos dele. Tokë urrou e levou uma das mãos ao rosto, pegando Syaoran como se fosse um mosquito, esmagando-o. Li sentiu os ossos gritarem pelo impacto.

'Vento!' Khala'a gritou, criando uma corrente de ar nos pés do monstro e fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair no chão.

Durante a queda, o monstro afastou a mão do rosto, libertando Syaoran que flexionou os joelhos e levantou voo novamente. Tokë se levantou irado, tentando avançar sobre os dois.

'Água!' Khala'a gritou, atingindo-o com um cortante jato que levou uma parte do corpo dele embora. Porém não era suficiente e, logo, ele havia se recomposto.

'Ele é muito grande.' Syaoran falou entre os dentes. 'A magia nunca será suficiente para acertá-lo de forma efetiva.'

'Vamos tentar combinar.' Khala'a sugeriu. Trocaram um breve olhar e se afastaram um pouco para tentar distribuir melhor os golpes.

'Deus dos relâmpagos, vinde a mim!' Syaoran invocou novamente sua magia.

'Trovão!' Khala'a gritou.

As duas magias se uniram atingindo o Gigante que cambaleou.

'Já sei!' Li gritou, pegando outro talismã. 'Dragão d'água, vinde a mim!' Invocou.

Não costumava usar duas magias ao mesmo tempo para que uma não potencializasse a outra. A água seria o condutor e catalizador da corrente elétrica provocada pela magia do relâmpago.

Khala'a sorriu de lado. Era por isso que gostava dele. Ele tinha criatividade. 'Água!' Usou o mesmo método.

A corrente elétrica circulou todo o corpo do gigante que se debatia enquanto se desintegrava aos poucos. Os dois cessaram as magias e olharam ofegantes para o monstro que tinha caído de joelhos, no entanto ele logo se ergueu e, como se puxasse toda a terra e areia do chão, voltou a se recompor.

'Mas que droga.' Li falou, trincando os dentes.

'A brecha deve estar dentro dele.' Khala'a falou, planando no ar ao lado de Li que olhou para baixo vendo Arthas e os outros dois encolhidos no escudo de Sakura.

'Acho que eu tive uma ideia.' Ele falou. 'Distraia-o.' Falou, voando em direção ao trio.

Li olhou por sobre o ombro direito, vendo Khala'a voar em círculos enquanto fugia das mãos dele. Parou em frente a Arthas.

'Eu quero uma daquelas coisas vermelhas!' Ordenou, estendendo a mão. O grandão ainda ficou na dúvida. 'Agora!' Ele gritou e foi prontamente obedecido pelo companheiro que jogou uma das esferas para ele.

Li a pegou no ar e olhou para cima, batendo suas asas com força para que pudesse subir o mais rápido possível.

'Imobilize-o que eu vou até a brecha.' Syaoran gritou quando passou por Khala'a.

'Como assim?' Ela perguntou sem entender, mas não teve resposta; Li já estava distante dela.

Khala'a o observou voando até o alto e se perguntou o que ele estava planejando fazer. Olhou novamente para o monstro e desviou das mãos dele que novamente tentavam agarrá-la. Imobilizá-lo… talvez com Gelo, gelo e água o congelariam, não? Foi assim que Areia havia sido aprisionada.

'Vamos lá.' Ela falou se concentrando, teria que aumentar sua energia se quisesse atingi-lo completamente. 'Água!'

Usou novamente a magia, fazendo com que o monstro ficasse encharcado e, depois, invocou Gelo para paralisar o Gigante. Funcionou. Ele havia parado de se mexer. Sorriu aliviada e olhou para cima onde avistou Syaoran se aproximar do rosto do monstro. Franziu a testa.

'Mas que droga ele está fazendo?' Perguntou-se quando o viu dar um rasante e voar na direção da boca aberta da criatura. 'Ele é maluco!' Gritou, não acreditando ao vê-lo desaparecer por dentro do monstro.

Bateu suas asas vigorosamente, para que subisse até a altura do rosto do monstro. Não conseguia identificar onde Li estava. Na verdade, tinha apenas uma vaga ideia de que a brecha estivesse lá dentro, mas não sabia dizer onde exatamente. Como ele poderia descobrir então?

Arregalou os olhos, vendo o monstro começar a se mexer, quebrando sua magia de gelo, alguns blocos caíram no chão espatifando-se sobre o escudo que protegia o trio de patetas.

'Droga.' Falou entre os dentes. 'Cadê ele?' Preocupou-se sem saber direito o que poderia fazer. Precisava tomar uma atitude, mas só conseguiu voltar a fugir das investidas furiosas do gigante contra ela.

"De acordo com o ciclo destrutivo dos elementos, madeira vence terra!" Ela ouviu a voz de Sakura. Terra! Claro! Aquele monstro não era de areia.

'Bosque!' Gritou e viu os galhos começarem a crescer a partir dos pés do gigante e irem subindo, enrolando-se em suas pernas e tronco.

O Monstro se debatia sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Khala'a franziu a testa, teria que aumentar o poder de Bosque ou não conseguiria envolvê-lo completamente. Cerrou os punhos, concentrando-se para fazer o grandão parar de se mexer. O corpo de Tokë foi ressecando conforme os galhos de Bosque se retorciam ao redor dos membros, envolvendo-o completamente e deixando-o imóvel.

Uma sequência de detonações aconteceram dentro do peito do titã imobilizado e ela deduziu que fosse Li tentando abrir caminho pelo corpo colossal para chegar aonde queria. Era bom ele fazer logo alguma coisa ou ela não conseguiria aguentar muito tempo.

De repente, uma explosão mais violenta abriu um buraco na altura do abdômen da criatura e os galhos que cobriam aquela área se afastaram, permitindo que ela visse Syaoran estender a esfera vermelha em direção à brecha, momentos antes de se afastar da implosão, saindo pela fenda que criara.

Khala'a soltou um suspiro aliviada e cessou a magia, fazendo Tokë se desmontar caindo no chão. Ela sabia que em breve ele se recuperaria.

'Precisamos sair daqui logo.' Ela disse a Syaoran quando ele parou ao seu lado, vendo-o concordar. Os dois olharam para baixo, localizando os três demônios que apenas assistiram à luta sem erguer nem um dedo para ajudar. 'Por mim, só resgataria Arthas.' Ela falou com sinceridade.

Ele soltou um suspiro. 'Você pega ele que eu levo os outros dois.' Falou já descendo.

Ela voou parando na frente dele e o encarando séria.

'Você está de sacanagem comigo se acha que vai carregá-la no colo!' Agora Li tinha certeza que não era mais Khala'a.

'O que sugere?'

Ela franziu a testa, olhando para ele. 'Movimento.' Falou a contragosto e os três desapareceram. 'Vamos embora daqui.' Ela falou, batendo as asas e sendo acompanhada por ele.

'Para onde os mandou?' Perguntou.

'Para o inferno.' Foi a resposta mal-humorada.

'Eu não acredito que você está com ciúmes, Sakura.' Ele falou, rindo de lado.

'Para de ser convencido.' Retrucou, deixando-o para trás.

* * *

Eriol estava sentado no seu escritório. Não estava estudando, estava brincando com sua chave entre os dedos. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar pensando em Sakura. Sentia-se decepcionado. Não com a sua sucessora em si, mas com ele mesmo. Ela não tinha confiado nele para proteger as cartas, preferindo deixá-las com um representante do Clã rival aos Li e um xamã, ainda por cima. O pior era que uma parte dele, aquela parte que ainda se confundia com Reed Clow, enxergava aquela decisão como uma provocação. Como traição.

E ele sabia que Sakura não decidiria algo tão importante apenas por provocação. Ela decidia as coisas com o coração. Então, ela ponderou que Ren Tao poderia ser mais digno de guardá-las e até mesmo de escolher um futuro sucessor do que ele.

'Ela, no fundo, não confia mais em mim.' Soltou de forma pesada.

Apertou a chave que Anna Asakura havia lhe devolvido sem titubear quando ele pediu. E ele estava convencido que precisaria lutar para tê-la de volta. Meneou a cabeça, realmente, não entendia os xamãs. Eles contaram por alto e sem muitos detalhes o que tinha acontecido com Sakura. Não explicaram como ela sobreviveria no mundo das trevas, apenas o aconselharam a confiar na força que sua encarnação passada havia convencido a entregar para ela.

Não tinha nada exatamente contra os xamãs. Apenas sabia que não conseguiria trabalhar com a morte. Talvez fosse fraqueza dele; talvez, receio dela. Não sabia direito o que fazia com que, simplesmente, temesse esta vertente do sobrenatural.

Tirou os óculos e passou a mão pelo rosto, estava cansado, tinha dormido pouco e, mesmo assim, as poucas horas de descanso foram marcadas por pesadelos.

Nakuru entrou no escritório com uma bandeja com chá e torradas. Eriol levantou o rosto, observando-a.

'Mestre Eriol, precisa sair um pouco deste escritório.' Ela falou, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa e começando a preparar o chá. Olhou em volta do ambiente e viu a enorme quantidade de livros, cadernos e folhas soltas espalhados por todos os lados. Aquele lugar estava uma bagunça, assim como a cabeça de seu mestre.

Nakuru estendeu a xícara para ele que a pegou por educação, não estava com vontade de tomar chá.

'Está preocupado com a Sakurinha, não?' Ela falou. 'Ela vai conseguir. Eles vão conseguir.' Disse com otimismo.

'Espero que sim.' Ele falou antes de beber um gole demorado.

Nakuru afastou-se dele e pegou um caderno qualquer. Folheou-o, meneando a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando ler e entender aquelas línguas estranhas. Sorriu, pensando que a sonoridade não era tão feia assim. Falou em voz alta e riu achando engraçado.

'Repita!' Ouviu a ordem de seu mestre que tinha deixado a xícara na mesa e levantava-se, olhando-a seriamente.

A jovem repetiu e ele solicitou que ela repetisse novamente. Nakuru o fez sem achar tanta graça, agora. Na verdade começou a ficar nervosa.

Eriol fechou os olhos e murmurou. Franziu a testa, tentando traduzir. ' _E será então, quando o Céu arder em chamas, que um coração partido trará a Esperança e uma Era de bem-aventuranças.'_

'Céu em chamas?' Nakuru indagou. 'O céu do mundo das trevas não arde em chamas?'

O inglês assentiu com a cabeça. Passou a mão na cabeça, sentindo-se tonto. 'Acho… Acho que um deles não conseguirá voltar.'

'Como assim, mestre?'

'Acho que o coração partido é o de Sakura…'

'Então, acha que Li não conseguirá?'

'Eu temo que não.' Ele falou com pesar. 'Esta é a última parte da profecia do Caos de Clow.'

 **Continua.**

* * *

 _ **Notas específicas:**_

 _Quanto à forma de reprodução de certos demônios, tais informações não foram tiradas do nada. Em bestiários e estudos de demonologia é muito comum encontrar informações sobre_ _ **succubus e incubus**_ _. São demônios que se apoderam dos sonhos,_ _ **Incubus**_ _são demônios masculinos que afetam as mulheres e_ _ **Sucubus**_ _são demônios femininos que afetam os homens, ambos agem durante a noite sugam a força vital das sua vítimas, têm aparência sedutora e usam os sonhos para se reproduzirem_.

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Penúltimo capítulo desta segunda fase de Feiticeiros!_

 _Espero que estejam conseguindo entender o link das histórias que começaram lá em Feiticeiros I com a aparição do Shyrai e agora consigam entender como toda a história se iniciou. Tudo é um ciclo que foi iniciado pela intervenção de Clow e Shyrai principalmente a 500 anos atrás._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história e até semana que vem como o último capítulo da fase II!_

 _Um grande abraço_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Eu gosto muito deste capítulo. Muito mesmo! A mudança de comportamento do Li perto da Sakura é astronômica. Ele já não está mais com pressa, então fica menos irritado, além disso, sabe que pode confiar nela para lutar ao seu lado, o que faz com que lute de maneira mais segura. Ele, obviamente, não confia nos outros três, nem mesmo no Arthas, apesar de já terem passado por maus bocados juntos, pois sabe que o grandão, se tiver que escolher entre ajudar e salvar a própria vida, vai se salvar e fim de conversa. Faz parte da natureza dele._

 _Mudando de assunto, cada vez mais percebemos que o Clow até tinha as respostas, mas deu mancada e ferrou tudo na tentativa de "salvar o mundo". Provavelmente porque não queria se mostrar fraco e pedir ajuda. Estúpido. Espero que o Eriol consiga superá-lo e se libertar, de uma vez por todas, de sua encarnação passada._

 _Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e aproveitado a leitura! Até a próxima semana com o final da segunda fase de Feiticeiros._


	40. O Prélio Final

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques e Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 40**

 **O Prélio Final**

Sakura olhou para a imensa construção que surgia logo após alcançarem o topo da colina. Franziu a testa observando a quantidade enorme de demônios que a rodeava. 'Illska.' Sussurrou sem imaginar que Syaoran a ouviria ao seu lado.

'Então você conhece o próximo?' Ele perguntou olhando para a multidão de demônios a frente deles.

'Faltam apenas duas brechas agora.' Ela comentou olhando para ele. 'Khala'a já imaginava que a encontraríamos.'

'Humph' Ele murmurou. 'E o que ela sabe deste demônio?'

Sakura ficou um tempo em silêncio, preocupando Syaoran. 'Ela pediu para deixar as coisas com ela.'

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Enquanto ela estiver no corpo da minha namorada não dá para deixar as coisas com ela.' Ele foi direto. 'Desembucha.'

'É uma feiticeira das trevas.' Sakura respondeu. 'Você, como homem, é presa fácil para ela.'

'Agora eu sou o sexo frágil?' Não teve como não rir da situação. 'Aqui neste lugar não tem isso.' Falou por fim.

'Os demônios femininos são mais cruéis que os masculinos. Você morreria se nós não tivéssemos chegado a tempo.' Ela respondeu e percebeu que ele não gostou nem um pouco da colocação dela.

'Não tem como a gente atravessar por todos estes demônios. Ela possui muitos seguidores.' Khala'a falou apontando para baixo. 'Somos apenas cinco. No entanto, ela vai me deixar atravessar para encontrá-la e enfrentá-la sozinha.'

'Por que acha isso?'

'Temos algumas questões pendentes.' Khala'a respondeu cerrando os punhos. 'Vou pedir uma daquelas coisas para o grandão e vou sozinha.' Falou, já se virando para falar com Arthas, quando Syaoran segurou o braço dela.

'Eu vou com você.' Ele falou com o rosto sério e ela, no final, concordou com um gesto.

'Vamos, então.' Khala'a disse caminhando até Arthas e pediu uma das esferas vermelhas. O grandão ainda ficou na dúvida, mas depois de analisar a situação entregou o que ela pediu e fez o mesmo que Midoriko e Tadmoth: sentou para esperar os dois enfrentarem Illska.

Sakura e Syaoran desceram devagar a colina. Aproximaram-se, sendo avistados por alguns demônios, que se colocaram em posição para atacá-los. Syaoran franziu a testa, materializando a espada para enfrentá-los e pensando que Khala'a havia se enganado desta vez. Mas antes que a batalha pudesse começar, Illska se manifestou a distância mandando seus subalternos pararem.

"Confesso que estava aguardando encontrá-la, minha querida Khala'a." Ouviram a voz feminina. "Apenas me surpreende que esteja no corpo de uma humana e com um demônio macho ao seu lado. Logo você." A voz era em tom irônico.

Khala'a não respondeu, mas Syaoran percebeu o rosto apreensivo da namorada.

"Estou aguardando você e o seu companheiro com grande ansiedade."

'Vamos.' Khala'a falou, começando a caminhar.

Syaoran caminhou ao lado dela, observando os demônios se afastarem para dar passagem a eles. Todos os observavam ameaçadoramente. O rapaz ponderou que, se apenas um demônio tinha o poder sobre todos aqueles seres, realmente estariam para enfrentar um inimigo poderoso.

Na última brecha que haviam destruído, não tiveram necessidade de lutar. Khala'a convencera o demônio a permitir que eles a destruíssem sem nenhuma resistência dele. Ela realmente era muito esperta, não à toa, era a líder de um grupo grande de demônios anteriormente. Tiveram que lutar contra os guardiões das outras duas brechas que destruíram juntos, mas Syaoran não podia negar que, lutando ao lado de Sakura, fora mais fácil. Ele conseguia se controlar muito melhor ao lado dela. Olhou de esguelha para a namorada, que caminhava de forma decidida e avistou novamente a construção onde logo entrariam. Não queria que ela estivesse ali. Temia pela vida dela, mas também sabia que precisava dela.

'Mestre…' Ouviu Khala'a chamá-lo. 'Luta entre demônios femininos deste nível é um pouco diferente. Mesmo que queira, não se meta.' Pediu novamente.

'Difícil me pedir isso.'

'Humph'. Ela murmurou. 'Não é só você que gosta de resolver as coisas do seu jeito.' Falou, olhando-o de esguelha. 'É assim que a Mestra se sente quando luta sozinho.'

Li não respondeu e continuou a caminhar ao lado dela observando os demônios pelos quais passavam. Ela tinha razão quanto à quantidade enorme de demônios. Eles não teriam como entrar enfrentando a todos.

Pararam em frente ao portão que se abriu, permitindo acesso ao imenso castelo. Entraram e, logo, o imenso portão se fechou. Syaoran olhou ao redor e viu o ambiente ricamente decorado. Franziu a testa. Não imaginou que existisse aquele tipo de coisa no mundo das trevas. Até o ar era mais agradável, sem aquele cheiro de enxofre e a temperatura era mais baixa.

"Bem vinda, querida Khala'a." Ouviram novamente. "Estou aguardando-os."

Khala'a respirou fundo, voltando a caminhar. Li sentia a poderosa presença do inimigo. Estava apreensivo, não só por constatar o poder do próximo oponente, mas também percebendo claramente o semblante carregado da namorada.

Chegaram a um ambiente amplo, como tudo naquele lugar, conseguia até ver requinte e bom gosto. Syaoran franziu a testa, tudo emanava magia. Muita magia.

'Finalmente…' Ouviram e Khala'a cerrou os punhos.

Li virou-se na direção da voz e observou a figura de uma bela mulher se aproximando. Tinha cabelos longos negros e lisos. Pele alva e olhos azuis. Nem de longe, parecia a imagem de um demônio perigosíssimo, Syaoran não pôde deixar de pensar.

Ela parou a frente dos dois, encarando Khala'a. Desviou os olhos para Li e sorriu de lado, olhando-o de cima a baixo, constrangendo e incomodando o rapaz.

Sakura parou a frente de Syaoran, encarando com ferocidade quem tinha certeza que era Illska.

'Sabe…' A feiticeira das trevas falou de forma manhosa. 'Eu não sei se esta luta será muito justa, eu sou apenas uma, mas há três de vocês…'

'Você sabe que isto é entre mim e você.' Khala'a falou encarando-a.

Illska sorriu para ela. 'Então você trouxe plateia para assistir a sua derrota ou será que ele será meu prêmio depois que eu mandar você e esta humana para o além?'

'Você realmente é muito cheia de si, não é?' Sakura falou.

'Ora, ora! Então ela fala também!' Illska falou rindo. 'Que situação curiosa esta em que você se encontra, minha cara Khala'a.'

"Fica fria!" Khala'a quase gritou internamente para Sakura. 'Vamos começar logo com isso. Não tenho como convencê-la a nos deixar destruir a brecha que você protege, não é?' Khala'a perguntou encarando-a.

Illska sorriu. 'Claro que não. Você sabe que nós duas nunca conseguiríamos entrar em acordos amigáveis, não é?'

Khala'a assentiu com a cabeça.

'Sabe… Senti sua falta.' Illska falou, caminhando pelo salão e se afastando dela. 'Você era realmente a única páreo para mim. O mundo das trevas ficou muito chato depois que você fugiu para o outro universo com aquele seu bando.'

'Humph', Khala'a murmurou. 'Vejo que continua apaixonada pela própria voz.'

Illska riu novamente. 'Então, vamos começar. Estou curiosa para saber como você vai se sair dentro deste corpo humano tão frágil.'

Khala'a arregalou os olhos vendo a energia em torno da Illska crescer, ela estava mais poderosa do que se lembrava ou, talvez, muito tempo lacrada e sem enfrentar realmente um inimigo de verdade, fez com que esquecesse do que era verdadeiramente poder. "Nós vamos conseguir!" Sakura a assegurou, mentalmente.

'Fogo!' Illska gritou já atacando os dois.

'Escudo.' Khala'a levantou o escudo para protegê-los. 'Fique aqui.' Ela recomendou a Syaoran antes de sair da barreira protetora.

O rapaz tentou sair e bateu na bolha mágica. Franziu a testa, ela o tinha realmente prendido ali?

As duas se encararam novamente. Illska desviou os olhos rapidamente de Khala'a e olhou o rapaz irritado dentro do escudo. Voltou a fitar a adversária. 'Machos sempre nos atrapalham, não é?'

Khala'a semicerrou os olhos nela. 'Disparo!'

Os tiros de energia saíram das mãos de Khala'a, partindo em direção de Illska, que levantou um escudo em torno de si, fazendo os projéteis se chocarem na barreira mágica e faiscarem.

'Terra'. Khala'a ordenou em sequência, fazendo o chão aos pés de Illska se levantar tentando esmagá-la contra a própria barreira.

Illska desfez o escudo no susto. 'Salto.' Gritou, saltando e evitando o ataque, mas sendo perseguida por Terra pelo salão. Saltou umas duas ou três vezes. 'Bosque.'

Terra de Khala'a foi envolvida por Bosque, detendo-se.

Syaoran franziu a testa observando a luta das duas. Illska tinha os mesmos poderes das cartas? Ela havia invocado poderes semelhantes. Trincou os dentes, constatando que seria uma luta perigosa. Khala'a teria que usar as cartas certas para contra-atacar e se defender dos ataques da adversária. Esperava que ela tivesse conhecimento da limitação de cada uma e também do risco ao constatar que a adversária teria o mesmo poder de defesa e ataque.

Illska olhou com fúria para a adversária. 'Está com pressa desta vez, Khala'a?'

'Você continua falando demais.' Ela respondeu esticando o braço e formando um arco. 'Flecha.' Tentou mais uma vez atacá-la, sem dar trégua.

'Trovão!' Illska invocou o poder, neutralizando o ataque das múltiplas flechas. 'Tempestade!' Atacou em seguida.

Khala'a arregalou os olhos sendo envolvida pelo redemoinho e lançada contra a parede. 'Vento!' Khala'a gritou, formando um colchão de ar e amortecendo o choque e queda do corpo de Sakura. Ela se levantou e encarou sua nêmesis. 'Bosque!' Solicitou e os galhos saíram do chão para envolver Illska que invocou uma espada, tentando cortar os galhos sem sucesso e acabou sendo presa. 'Trovão!' Khala'a atacou em seguida, atingindo-a com a potente descarga elétrica e fazendo-a gritar, caindo de joelhos no chão.

Illska levantou o rosto, trincando os dentes. 'Você me paga. Disparo!'

'Salto!' Khala'a tentou desviar dos projéteis, mas acabou atingida no braço por um deles. 'Aro!' Solicitou, fazendo-os retornarem em direção à Illska que acabou atingida pela própria magia, sendo obrigada a levantar novamente o Escudo para se proteger.

As duas rivais se encararam com fúria. 'Está bem esperta, Khala'a.'

'Talvez você quem esteja menos.' Retrucou.

'Humph.' Illska murmurou irritada. 'Flecha!'

'Espelho!' Khala'a tinha o espelho em suas mãos que refletiu a flecha mágica, retornando o ataque e atingindo-a novamente.

'Trovão!' Illska novamente chamou o poder para atingir a inimiga.

'Sombra!' Khala'a protegeu-se, anulando a magia e irritando cada vez mais Illska o que significava que a disputa estava acirradíssima.

Se continuasse dessa maneira, não haveria vencedor, ou pior, ela poderia perder. Khala'a sempre fora a mais esperta e astuciosa. Franziu a testa, mas ela estava num corpo humano, não? Com um coração humano.

'Sabe… esta disputa está se tornando muito chata e sem graça.'

Khala'a não respondeu, apenas concentrou sua energia para atacar novamente.

'Vamos tornar as coisas mais interessantes. O que será que esta humana tem medo de atingir, Khala'a?'

Khala'a franziu a testa, enquanto observava a magia envolver o corpo de Illska e, assim que fora dispersa, a imagem de Syaoran com 10 anos de idade aparecer.

'Droga.' Ela proferiu, sentindo sua mestra refrear o próximo ataque.

'Flecha!' Illska lançou a magia em direção a Khala'a.

'Névoa!' Khala'a solicitou que a neblina destrutiva impedisse as flechas de atingi-la.

'Fo..' Khala'a já estava invocando a magia para contra-atacar, quando foi impedida por Sakura.

"Não!"

'Como assim não?' Khala'a sussurrou irritada. 'Não está vendo que não é ele?'

"Eu não consigo!"

'Não é o mestre!' Khala'a gritou.

'Areia!' Illska invocou fazendo o jato de areia avançar de encontro a contendora.

Khala'a arregalou os olhos. 'Salto!' Gritou para fugir do ataque de Areia que tentava atingi-la. 'Através!' Usou este artifício para o ataque passar pelo corpo de Sakura sem atingi-la.

'Fogo!' Illska novamente tentou atacá-la, sem lhe dar chance de descanso.

'Onda!' Khala'a ergueu uma barreira d'água anulando o ataque que fora quase certeiro.

'Terra!' Illska lançou a magia enviando Sakura para cima.

'Alada!' As asas negras se formaram nas costas de Khala'a que plainou no ar e, depois, foi obrigada a desviar dos ataques sucessivos de Terra.

'Bosque!' Khala'a novamente usou o mesmo método para segurar a magia da inimiga. Pousou no chão encarando a feiticeira das trevas. 'Não dá para só se defender!' Khala'a gritou. 'Nós precisamos atacar!'

"Não!"

'Inferno!'

Syaoran franziu o cenho observando Khala'a gritar. Observou sua própria imagem infantil se aproximar de Sakura, pronto para atacá-la novamente. A namorada estava impedindo os ataques de Khala'a por causa da ilusão. Duas almas em conflito dentro de um só corpo enfraqueceria o laço que as mantinha unidas. Sakura não sobreviveria sem a essência das trevas de Khala'a em seu corpo. Tocou novamente no escudo e percebeu que não conseguia intervir na luta. Também começava a pensar que, naquele nível de magia, de nada adiantaria ele tomar o lugar das duas na luta.

Ele teve uma ideia. 'Sakura!' Gritou. 'Kerberus não sabe jogar futebol!'

Khala'a olhou para seu mestre, franzindo a testa e se perguntando de que diabos ele estava falando.

"Ele está falando de Troca, mas por que ele mencionou isso agora?"

Khala'a entendeu o recado. Correu até ele, deixando Illska sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando estava próxima o suficiente de Syaoran, abaixou o Escudo e lançou a magia de Troca, envolvendo os dois.

Khala'a, quando abriu os olhos, estava no corpo de seu mestre e sozinha. Syaoran estava agora no corpo de Sakura e assim poderia mantê-la viva no mundo das trevas. Caminhou devagar até parar em frente a Illska que finalmente tinha percebido o que aconteceu.

'Agora está num corpo mais apropriado, não?' Illska comentou rindo, voltando a sua forma original.

Ela sorriu de lado. No corpo de seu mestre, não precisaria ter tanto cuidado e tinha ainda o benefício de saber que ele tinha cicatrização. Illska estava em apuros agora. 'Fogo!' Invocou a magia tentando atingir a adversária, que invocou Escudo para se proteger.

Assim que as chamas mágicas cessaram, Illska abaixou o escudo e olhou para os lados, procurando por Khala'a que apareceu atrás dela, pois havia usado Movimento, e golpeou-a de forma certeira usando Luta.

Illska arrastou-se por alguns metros e, mal teve tempo de se levantar antes que Khala'a avançasse contra ela empunhando Espada. Invocou também a arma mágica, fazendo as duas se chocarem com fúria.

Ambas começaram agora a medir forças de ataque a curta distância usando Luta e Força para atingir a outra.

'Gêmeos!' Khala'a lançou a magia, fazendo o corpo de seu mestre se duplicar e atacando sem dar chance à rival de conseguir se defender dos ataques.

Sakura olhava para a luta violenta a sua frente. Franziu a testa notando que, depois que Khala'a assumira o controle do corpo de Syaoran, parou de ficar na defensiva como estava agindo com ela.

"Ela sabe que no meu corpo não precisa ter tanto cuidado". Ouviu a voz do namorado.

'Isso é por demais bizarro.' Falou e ouviu-o rir. 'E não tem graça nenhuma.'

"Eu que estou no seu corpo e você é que está irritada?" Ele ainda comentou. "Ela precisa finalizar o quanto antes a luta. Sabe que troca não aguentará muito com a utilização de tanta magia."

'Acho que poderíamos ajudá-la.' Sakura comentou.

"Não. Deixa com ela. Ela fez isso para proteger o seu corpo. Colocar-se em risco agora só a atrapalhará."

'Humph'. Sakura murmurou. 'Vocês dois acham que eu sou uma donzela em perigo sempre.'

"Bem, agora então eu também sou uma donzela." Falou brincando. "E, aproveitando que finalmente temos privacidade, por assim dizer…"

'Isso é verdade.' Ela concordou sorrindo. 'Só é uma pena que a gente não esteja num lugar mais privado também.'

"Você é cruel me provocando assim."

Sakura soltou uma risadinha e ia falar algo mais quando alguma coisa bateu no escudo que os protegia, assustando-os e fazendo com que voltassem a prestar atenção na batalha.

Khala'a e Illska voltaram a se encarar com fúria. Ambas estavam agora com ferimentos pelo corpo, devido a luta intensa. Khala'a sabia que teria que finalizar logo o combate devido à instabilidade de Troca e, por isso, havia sido um pouco descuidada em proteger o corpo de seu mestre. Sabia que ele se recuperaria rapidamente, mas os seus poderes estavam enfraquecendo e ela já estava se sentindo cansada. Se não finalizasse logo, voltaria ao corpo de Sakura a quem tinha que proteger de todas as formas possíveis. Khala'a franziu a testa pensando em como terminar o embate.

Illska vinha correndo na direção dela com a espada em punho. Também estava bastante cansada e seus ataques começavam a perder um pouco da potência e da velocidade.

'Luz!' Khala'a gritou e viu quando Illska fechou os olhos, tendo sua visão ofuscada por alguns instantes. 'Salto!' Pulou e parou às costas da oponente. Apertou a espada mágica com as duas mãos e deu, finalmente, o golpe fatal, transformando Illska numa imensa nuvem de pó negro. Caiu de joelhos no chão, exausta por usar tanta magia de uma só vez. Sentia o corpo arder devido à cicatrização e pensou em como ele aguentava aquela droga. Fechou os olhos e, quando os abriu, viu o corpo de seu mestre de joelhos a alguns metros. Ela tinha voltado ao corpo de Sakura.

Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo-se fraca também.

"Precisamos tomar cuidado para a conexão se manter". Ouviu Khala'a lhe falando, preocupada. "Gastei muita energia."

Syaoran se levantou e respirou fundo. Tinha alguns ferimentos pelo corpo, mas nem se comparavam com os que já tinha sofrido antes. Caminhou em direção a namorada que ainda estava de joelhos, respirando de forma ofegante. Franziu a testa, abaixando-se ao lado dela.

'Está tudo bem?' Perguntou preocupado.

'Como você está?' Ao invés de responder, Khala'a perguntou. 'Está muito ferido?'

'Humph… Eu acho que sabemos de qual de nós você gosta mais.' Soltou debochado, ajudando-a a se levantar.

'Eu não…'

'Estou brincando.' Ele a cortou e olhou para a brecha que aparecia na frente deles. 'Agora só falta mais uma.' Falou sorrindo.

* * *

Syaoran carregava Sakura no colo enquanto caminhavam em direção à última brecha. Olhou para baixo vendo a namorada aconchegada em seu peito. Estava preocupado. Se a conexão com Khala'a estivesse muito fraca, ela poderia não conseguir sobreviver. Tinham que chegar logo na última brecha e finalizar aquilo de uma vez.

'Estou vendo uma tempestade de areia.' Arthas comentou, caminhando ao lado dele. 'Acho que vamos ter que parar até que passe.'

'Que merda de tempestade é esta?' Li perguntou olhando para o grandão.

'Oras… isso aqui é um deserto. Às vezes acontece.'

'A gente precisa chegar logo na última.' Ele falou irritado. Apertou o corpo de Sakura em seus braços. 'Acho que a gente consegue atravessar.'

Arthas segurou o ombro dele. 'Não dá. Será perigoso demais para ela.' Falou em tom preocupado. 'Ela precisa descansar para manter a conexão. Não vai adiantar nada esse seu desespero.'

Li ainda ficou na dúvida, olhou para frente vendo a nuvem de areia se levantar do chão. Se Sakura estivesse bem, poderiam atravessar usando Escudo, mas agora seria arriscado demais ela usar qualquer magia.

'Vamos ficar atrás daquelas rochas.' Arthas apontou. 'Até a tempestade passar, depois seguimos viagem. Falta pouco agora.' Falou sorrindo.

Tadmoth se aproximou dos dois, olhou para Sakura que estava nos braços de Li e depois encarou o rapaz. 'Eu disse que ela nos atrapalharia.'

Li estreitou os olhos nele. O cara realmente estava de sacanagem, só podia. Ou estava querendo provocá-lo?

'Vai para o inferno, Tadmoth.' Li falou irritado, caminhando para onde Arthas tinha apontado.

Midoriko observou Li e depois Sakura, com muita atenção. A humana estava bem fraca. Não sabia exatamente o que acontecia, pois, quando voltaram da luta contra Illska, ela já estava no colo de Li, embora não parecesse machucada. Como ela sabia que Illska era um demônio com poderes mágicos, assim como aquela humana idiota mostrava ser, deduziu que a luta resultara naquele desgaste todo.

Franziu a testa e olhou para a tempestade que se aproximava. Estavam se dirigindo para a última brecha. Depois de vencerem o guardião desta, os dois atravessariam o portal e Arthas a destruiria. O Garotão não saía de perto da humana e Sakura não baixava a guarda. Quando ele descansava, ela sempre estava alerta.

'Venha, Midoriko.' Tadmoth falou, parando ao lado dela. 'Esta tempestade deve demorar. Vamos descansar.'

Ela olhou para o guerreiro com desdém. Aquele ali e nada eram a mesma coisa. Arthas também não era um aliado que valeria a pena ter. Droga! Gostaria de ter uma segunda oportunidade de entrar nos sonhos de Li. Apenas para ter certeza de que conseguira o que queria.

Caminhou ao lado de Tadmoth e se protegeu atrás das rochas assim como os outros. Observou Li sentar no chão, encostado ao rochedo e com Sakura em seu colo. Observou-o beijar a testa da jovem com carinho. Demônio "humano" idiota. Pensou irritada.

Tadmoth olhava também os dois com extrema curiosidade. As mulheres em seu universo eram mantidas sob controle, subservientes, para cumprirem adequadamente seu papel de gerar novos e poderosos guerreiros. Olhou de esguelha para Midoriko e pensou que ela era um demônio e, por isso, tinha algum valor e merecia o seu respeito. Olhou novamente para Sakura e soltou um suspiro frustrado.

Não conseguia entender a relação que aqueles dois tinham. O Garoto parecia que tinha mudado da água para o vinho desde a chegada dela. Estava até mais tolerável. Ela, com certeza, era uma feiticeira muito perigosa, ardilosa e persuasiva. Até convencera um demônio superior a desistir de uma luta como um covarde.

Arthas foi até Li e se abaixou. 'Estou com receio da tempestade ser coisa de Pazuzu.' Falou preocupado.

'O que é isso?' Li perguntou franzindo a testa.

'É um demônio.'

'O guardião da última brecha?'

'Não.' Arthas respondeu, balançando a cabeçorra. 'A última brecha fica no Território dos Ossos. Está guardada pela Imperatriz do Mundo Esquálido.'

'Falta muito?'

'Não.' Ele respondeu. 'Mas acho que vamos ter problemas. Se for mesmo Pazuzu, esta tempestade não vai se dissipar.'

'Droga.' Li falou entre os dentes.

Ele respirou fundo e apertou Sakura nos braços, não queria se afastar dela agora sabendo que ainda estava fraca, mas também ponderou que, se a conexão com Khala'a realmente enfraqueceu, seria melhor chegarem antes até a última brecha e acabar logo com aquilo. Ele se virou e a colocou deitada de uma maneira que pensou ser o mais confortável possível.

'Eu vou resolver este problema e já volto.' Abaixou-se, sussurrando ao ouvido dela. Viu-a acenar com a cabeça e respirou fundo, levantando-se. Segurou o único braço de Arthas e o encarou de forma ameaçadora. 'Fica de olho nela, entendeu?' Ordenou em tom baixo, mas fazendo o grandão se tremer.

'Não sairei do lado dela.' Ele falou.

'É bom mesmo.' Retrucou e olhou para Tadmoth e Midoriko que ainda estavam sentados. 'Vamos.'

Tadmoth ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Para onde?'

Li rodou os olhos impaciente. 'Inútil.' Resmungou.

Arthas observou Li cerrar os punhos. Para ele matar aqueles dois parecia que não faltava muito, já que o medo pelo estado de Sakura o estava deixando irritado ao extremo.

'Esta tempestade é obra de Pazuzu, um demônio.' O Grandão esclareceu para Tadmoth que se levantou e encarou Li.

'Você voltou a ficar intragável.'

Li semicerrou os olhos nele e deu um passo à frente, Arthas segurou-o pelo ombro. 'Ou você fica frio ou não vai conseguir ajudá-la. Esta sua raiva não vai adiantar nada.'

Syaoran pensou que ele tinha razão, tinha que se controlar ou não conseguiria tirar Sakura daquele inferno.

'Vamos.' Ordenou novamente já caminhando em direção à tempestade. Deu uma última olhada na namorada antes de, junto com Tadmoth e Midoriko, seguir em direção ao adversário inoportuno.

Colocou o braço a frente do rosto para proteger os olhos da areia. Arthas tinha razão: aquele vendaval era realmente obra de um demônio. Agora que havia se aproximado, podia sentir uma forte presença no centro daquela nuvem de areia. Materializou a espada na mão direita e resolveu fechar os olhos. O jeito mesmo seria combatê-lo sem fazer uso da visão ou não teria chances.

Percebeu a aproximação de Pazuzu e arrastou a perna esquerda para trás, ficando em posição de ataque ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a espada com ambas as mãos. Tentava manter a respiração calma para que conseguisse lutar de forma eficaz sem enxergar. Desviou do inimigo, quando ele tentou golpeá-lo pela direita, e contra-atacou atingindo-o. Ouviu o urro de dor do demônio, confirmando que tinha acertado-o, mas não de forma letal ainda, sabia disto.

Pazuzu tentou atacá-lo novamente e o rapaz fez um rolamento, desviando do ataque. Ao levantar-se, sentiu ser atingido no ombro e braço direito de raspão. Tinha que ficar mais atento. Voltou a atacar, mas sentia-se tremendamente irritado. Estava com pressa de terminar toda aquela merda no mundo das trevas. Não tinha tempo a perder com aquilo. Foi atingido novamente e trincou os dentes.

'Chega!' Falou, pegando um dos talismãs. 'Flores do vento, venham!'

A magia explodiu, dissipando a nuvem de pó ao seu redor e finalizando com a tempestade. Li abriu os olhos e encarou Pazuzu que se mostrava irritado por ter seu tufão de areia desfeito.

Li franziu a testa, olhando o demônio de quatro asas, com patas de um felino e corpo de homem a sua frente.

Pazuzu avançou sobre ele, liberando de sua boca uma fumaça esverdeada com aparência tóxica.

Li flexionou os joelhos, pulando sobre o adversário e escapando do que poderia ser letal. Rodou o corpo por cima dele e, antes mesmo de tocar o chão, cravou a espada nas costas do monstro transformando-o em pó.

Olhou em volta e estranhou apenas encontrar Tadmoth que, para variar, não tinha feito muito durante a viagem além de encher o saco dele. Midoriko não podia ser encontrada em lugar algum e sua presença não esteve por perto durante a batalha.

Sentiu um aperto no peito, sem saber o que era direito. Arregalou os olhos de leve e saiu correndo em direção aonde tinha deixado Sakura. Enquanto se aproximava dos rochedos, sentiu o sangue gelar ao ouvir a namorada gritar como se estivesse sendo torturada. Contornou a rocha e encontrou Arthas inconsciente no chão.

Abaixou-se, pegando Sakura, que se encolhia ainda gemendo de dor, entre seus braços. A conexão com Khala'a devia estar muito fraca e, provavelmente, o corpo humano dela não estava aguentando a atmosfera do mundo das trevas.

'Khala'a.' Ele a chamou. 'O que está acontecendo?'

'Eu sinto muito…' Khala'a respondeu, fazendo-o desesperar-se mais ainda.

Ele pegou o rosto de Sakura e pediu que ela ficasse calma, pois logo estariam saindo daquele inferno.

Sakura estava com os olhos fechados e mordia o lábio inferior para não gritar novamente enquanto se abraçava demonstrando claramente que estava em dor. Quando Syaoran se ergueu com ela nos braços, Sakura se agarrou a ele com o corpo trêmulo.

Tadmoth se aproximou não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. 'O que aconteceu aqui?' O guerreiro perguntou.

'Acorde Arthas. Precisamos ir agora até a próxima brecha.' Li ordenou e foi prontamente obedecido.

O grandalhão acordou e balançou a cabeça, confuso. Tinha sido golpeado por alguma coisa e perdeu os sentidos.

'Onde está Midoriko?' Tadmoth perguntou procurando-a. 'O demônio a matou?'

Li realmente não sabia onde estava o demônio feminino e, francamente, não se importava. Não tinha tempo agora para procurá-la ou tentar entender o que aconteceu com ela.

'Vamos de uma vez até o Território dos Ossos.' Comandou, já caminhando com Sakura nos braços.

'Mas… e Midoriko?' O guerreiro ainda tentou argumentar.

'Procure-a você.' Li respondeu, continuando a caminhar.

Arthas balançou a cabeça ainda dolorida, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para Tadmoth e depois para Li que já se afastava com a feiticeira. Os dois foram atrás do rapaz.

* * *

"Não estavam de brincadeira quando chamaram aquele lugar de Território dos Ossos," Syaoran não conseguiu evitar o pensamento, sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao sentir as ossadas estalarem sob seus pés enquanto caminhava.

Arthas seguia logo atrás de Li, olhando para os lados. Nunca tinha estado ali antes e, verdade seja dita, aquele lugar era evitado pela maioria dos demônios, exceto os mais estúpidos ou desesperados.

Syaoran apertou Sakura nos braços. A feiticeira ainda tinha o corpo trêmulo. Tinham que terminar logo com aquilo e voltar para o universo a que pertenciam.

'O que sabe do guardião da próxima brecha, Tadmoth?' Li perguntou sem diminuir o passo.

'Nada.' Foi a resposta que recebeu.

'Como assim nada?' Questionou. O cara era realmente um inútil.

'Ninguém nunca voltou daqui, cara.' Tadmoth falou com a voz falhada. Estava na cara que estava se borrando de medo, não conseguia nem disfarçar. 'Midoriko foi é muito esperta em se mandar.' Ele concluiu o porquê do demônio feminino ter desaparecido.

'Arthas, o que sabe?' Li tentou com o outro companheiro de viagem.

'Este lugar me dá calafrios.' Foi a resposta que recebeu e Li teve a certeza que o grandão também não tinha a menor ideia de como era a tal Imperatriz.

'A Imperatriz…' Li ouviu Khala'a sussurrar, ouviu a respiração pesada de Sakura e percebeu que ela estava se esforçando. 'A Imperatriz é um demônio grande... Alta…' Ela tentava passar as informações que sabia. 'Tem um machado como arma… mas… precisa ficar atento com os feitiços.'

Li gostaria de pedir para ela se poupar e não falar, mas precisava de informações e, por incrível que pareça, ainda que fraca desta maneira ela era sua melhor aliada.

'Mesmo para um demônio… ela é aterrorizante.' Khala'a continuava. 'Ela não nasceu... no mundo das trevas e muitas histórias são contadas a res-respeito do que deve ter feito em vida para acabar aqui.'

'Aterrorizante?' Li perguntou.

'Sim.' Khala'a respondeu e se encolheu mais ao peito dele, estava tentando manter a conexão com Sakura, mas o corpo da Feiticeira também estava fraco. 'Cuidado com os esqueletos…' Ela falou. 'Acredita-se que podem envenenar através das feridas que provocam.'

'Esqueletos? Mas é um demônio ou são mais?' Li perguntou.

'Ela os comanda.' Khala'a falou com um fio de voz. 'Ela foi uma xamã quando viva.'

Li franziu a testa. Não era à toa que não gostava deste tipo de magia. Isso sempre lhe causou arrepios. Tinha uma rixa com os Tao, era verdade, mas era mais que isso. Sua magia vinha de elementos da natureza e não da morte, não gostava de usar energia vinda da morte como o clã rival era especialista.

'Certo… uma xamã.' Li repetiu.

'Sim… ela absorve a alma dos adversários e os incorpora aos esqueletos…'

'Como kyonshis?'

'O mesmo princípio…' Khala'a respondeu. 'O que a torna bem mais perigosa. Precisa ter cuidado, por favor.'

Li sentiu o corpo de Sakura tremendo. Ela estava se esforçando demais. 'Eu terei.'

Estava preocupado. Tinha lutado pouco contra xamãs antes. Realmente, cuidado era algo que ele precisaria ter. Respirou fundo, olhando para aquele mar de ossos a frente.

'Khala'a…' Ele a chamou. 'Entre preservar Sakura e tentar me ajudar, eu não preciso nem lhe falar o que tem que fazer.'

'Para de tentar resolver tudo sozinho, Syaoran.' Sakura falou, abrindo os olhos e levantando o rosto.

Ele abaixou o rosto a fitando, sentiu-se mal ao ver os olhos glaucos com lágrimas de dor. 'Poupe-se.' Falou apertando-a nos braços. 'Sair daqui sem você não é uma opção, entendeu?'

'Para mim, também não é uma opção sair daqui sem você.' Ela respondeu afundando o rosto no peito dele.

Voltaram a caminhar em silêncio. Arthas e Tadmoth caminhavam atrás de Li que tinha o passo firme. Ouvia-se apenas o estalido dos ossos que se quebravam pelas pisadas do grupo.

Logo a frente, uma grande área limpa se abriu, onde não se encontrava qualquer esqueleto no chão. No centro dela, estava a brecha multicolorida. Eles pararam de caminhar, observando o lugar. A energia era pesada. Carregada demais até para um lugar como o mundo das trevas.

Li olhou em volta, não encontrando nem sinal da Imperatriz. Olhou para baixo e sabia que seria apenas dar um passo na área limpa que ela apareceria. Ela estava esperando justamente isso. Ele abaixou o rosto beijando a cabeça da namorada. Voltou-se para trás e chamou Arthas.

'Cuide dela.' Ele pediu, depositando-a no único braço do grandão.

Sakura segurou-se em Li. 'Eu vou com você.'

'Você está fraca. Não seja teimosa.' Falou afastando as mãos dela que tentavam ainda segurá-lo.

Li virou-se para a clareira rodeada pelos ossos e engoliu em seco. Respirou fundo, entrando finalmente no que sabia que seria a arena da sua última luta naquele lugar.

Materializou a espada e caminhou devagar. Arthas e Tadmoth ficaram onde estavam, deixando-o entrar na clareira sozinho.

De trás da brecha, surgiu, caminhando devagar, uma figura indistinta de quase 4 metros de altura com um corpo feito de ossos e carne, como uma grande ferida aberta. Carregava, em uma só mão, um machado tão grande quando ela própria. A arma parecia ser feita de ossos ensanguentados.

Li estacou. Khala'a tinha razão, era aterrorizante até mesmo para um demônio.

A Imperatriz abaixou o rosto e cravou seus olhos em Li, levantando o machado de guerra em direção ao seu desafiante.

Li arrastou a perna esquerda para trás e flexionou de leve os joelhos, segurando a espada com as duas mãos e mantendo os olhos cravados nela. O ataque veio em seguida.

Apesar do machado ser grande e parecer pesado, ela o manipulava com extrema agilidade. Ele desviou dos ataques, evitando ser atingido, mas também não conseguindo se aproximar o suficiente para acertá-la. Saltou para trás, afastando-se dela e tentando achar alguma estratégia para nocauteá-la. Com aquela arma nas mãos ficava difícil aproximar-se o suficiente para desferir qualquer golpe. Teria que ser magia.

Novamente, a Imperatriz avançou na direção dele, tentando golpeá-lo com a imensa arma e, obrigando-o a desviar com agilidade para não ser atingido. Sabia que, ao menor descuido, aquela arma lhe causaria danos terríveis que demorariam para cicatrizar com o poder de Luthor. Precisava desarmá-la.

Ele se afastou dela novamente e pegou um dos talismãs. 'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra... Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas... Eu vos invoco para meu auxílio. Agora!'

A descarga elétrica atingiu a Imperatriz que deu alguns passos para trás, mas não soltou a arma. Li trincos os dentes, não dava para ficar na defensiva o tempo todo. Teria que tentar atacá-la com golpes sequenciais. Correu em direção a ela e viu o grande machado vindo em sua direção. Pulou, desviando da arma e pisando no grande braço da rival para tomar impulso e passar por cima dela, pousou por trás e atingiu-a nas costas.

A arma atravessou a carne exposta e ele a sentiu bater em algum osso que lhe obstruiu o trajeto. Era como se os ossos expostos no corpo dela agissem como uma espécie de armadura. Apoiou o pé nas costas dela, puxando a espada com força e, empurrou-a para frente, fazendo-a cambalear. Com uma cambalhota, pousou no chão olhando para a Imperatriz que se virou para ele com o olhar mais mortal ainda.

Ela levantou o machado, segurando-o com ambas as mãos agora e, em vez de se aproximar para atingi-lo, bateu com força no chão. A terra sob os pés de Li tremeu violentamente, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. Em seguida, ele a viu pular na sua direção para golpeá-lo com fúria.

Arregalou os olhos, colocando a espada a sua frente e fazendo as duas lâminas se chocarem. Ele precisou usar as duas mãos para segurar sua espada e evitar de ser atingido.

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos e se afastou de Arthas, mandando que ele a deixasse descer.

'O garoto mandou eu cuidar de você.' O grandão falou.

'Coloque-me no chão agora.' Ela ordenou séria, franzindo a testa. 'Antes que eu use magia em você.' Ameaçou e foi prontamente atendida por Arthas.

A feiticeira levou a mão ao abdome que ainda doía e trincou os dentes. Tentou firmar as pernas, mas sentia-as trêmulas e fracas. Droga! O que estava acontecendo?

"Eu sinto muito." Ouviu Khala'a.

'Não sinta. Você está fazendo o seu melhor.' Sakura falou para ela.

Levantou os olhos para ver a luta e arregalou os olhos, deparando-se com a imagem da tal Imperatriz. Teve que se controlar para não gritar de pânico ao ver a figura macabra.

"Eu avisei que ela era aterrorizante".

'Você não exagerou.' Sakura falou dando um passo à frente.

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Uma vez que entrar na arena ela a considerará uma desafiante também."

'Precisamos ajudá-lo.'

"Não! Ele pediu para deixar com ele."

'Não tem como deixar com ele apenas. A presença dela é muito forte. Ele precisa de ajuda.'

"Não!" Khala'a voltou a ser assertiva com ela. "Se usarmos magia eu não sei se conseguirei manter a conexão."

'Então…' Sakura suspirou. 'Vamos ter que arriscar.'

"Tanto eu quanto você estamos fracas. É arriscado demais."

'É arriscado demais perdê-lo também.' Ela falou e não ouviu resposta de Khala'a.

Sakura deu mais um passo à frente.

'Você é maluca, garota!' Tadmoth falou horrorizado. 'Se entrar aí, você morre!'

Sakura virou-se para trás, observando o ex-guardião pelo ombro direito. 'Você… Você é um covarde.' Falou, vendo-o trincar os dentes e cerrar os punhos, mas sem oferecer qualquer outra resposta.

Voltou-se para a luta de Li e arregalou os olhos, sentindo a terra tremer sob os seus pés, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão por cima de alguma ossada. Levantou o rosto, vendo a Imperatriz por cima de Syaoran tentando acertá-lo com o machado e a dificuldade dele de contra-atacá-la ou sair daquela situação. Ergueu o corpo e caminhou, entrando finalmente na clareira.

"Vamos, então." Ouviu finalmente a resposta de Khala'a.

Sakura levantou o braço afastando-o do corpo ainda dolorido e formou o arco, puxando a flecha mágica e a mirando na figura horrenda que estava sobre o namorado. Soltou, acertando a Imperatriz. Tentou puxar uma segunda flecha, mas caiu de joelhos no chão.

* * *

Li segurava com força a espada a sua frente. A Imperatriz era alta e ele não conseguia alcançá-la para dar um golpe e sair daquela situação. Sentiu-a colocar mais força contra ele e o machado se aproximar do seu rosto.

De repente, ela foi atingida por uma flecha de energia que a obrigou a se afastar de Li e deu ao rapaz a chance de se levantar. Syaoran olhou assustado para Sakura que tinha entrado na clareira e usado o poder de Flecha para atingir a Imperatriz.

A Feiticeira caiu de joelhos no chão e levantou o rosto. Li trincou os dentes, Sakura ou Khala'a, ou as duas eram teimosas demais.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos, vendo a inimiga caminhar em direção à Feiticeira e correu na direção dela, golpeando-a e conseguindo, novamente, chamar a atenção dela para si.

Acabou sendo atingido no braço pelo machado e deu alguns passos para trás. Pensou por um momento que o braço havia sido decepado, mas não havia sinal de lesão. Entendeu que Sakura havia usado magia para que o machado o atravessasse sem que fosse ferido.

A Imperatriz voltou a tentar golpeá-lo com fúria e Li tentou se esquivar e bloquear os ataques com a espada. Ela se afastou dele, mostrando-se mais irritada. Bateu com o cabo do machado no chão e desta vez, em vez de a terra tremer, alguns esqueletos, que estavam nas imediações da clareira, começaram a se levantar com armas nas mãos, avançando em direção a eles.

Khala'a levantou o escudo em torno de Sakura enquanto Li golpeava com fúria os que se aproximavam dele. Eram muitos, sendo impossível conseguir se esquivar de todos os golpes.

Flexionou os joelhos e tomou impulso para pular, afastando-se daquele mar de inimigos e invocando sua magia. 'Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!'

A magia atingiu parte dos esqueletos, fazendo-os se desmontarem. Pousou no chão ao lado de vários ossos e levantou o rosto, percebendo o escudo em volta de Sakura enfraquecendo enquanto alguns golpeavam-no.

Correu na direção dela e pegou outro talismã, pulando. 'Eu invoco o Deus Trovão, com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. Ataque relâmpago!'

O golpe atingiu os esqueletos em torno do escudo, transformando-os em pilhas de ossos. Assim que o rapaz pousou no chão, foi atingido pelas costas com fúria, sendo arremessado longe. Cravou a espada no chão para parar e, levantou o rosto, vendo a Imperatriz encará-lo com o machado agora sujo do seu sangue.

Arregalou os olhos, vendo-a desaparecer da sua frente em uma nuvem negra e percebeu que ela ressurgira às suas costas, tentando golpeá-lo outra vez, mas sendo impedida por projéteis de luz que a obrigaram a dar alguns passos para trás. Li aproveitou a oportunidade e correu na direção dela, golpeando-a enquanto os feixes de Disparo a atingia e também a distraía.

A estratégia teria que ser esta: golpeá-la quando encontrasse uma brecha e tentar se manter afastado dos golpes dela.

Novamente, a Imperatriz desapareceu na sua nuvem negra e Syaoran ficou alerta, imaginando que ela voltaria a atacá-lo pelas costas. Ele sentiu o sangue gelar ao vê-la surgir perto do Escudo de Sakura, golpeando-o com fúria. Desta vez a barreira mágica não resistiu. O rapaz entrou em pânico ao ver a mortal arma indo de encontro ao corpo frágil da Feiticeira.

Gritou em desespero tentando correr em direção a ela, porém inúmeros esqueletos voltaram a atacá-lo. Respirou mais aliviado quando Sakura invocou Movimento no último instante, conseguindo se esquivar do golpe mortal e aparecer afastada da inimiga, caindo no chão novamente, sentindo as pernas fracas.

* * *

Sakura sentiu o corpo todo dolorido, levantou-se do chão e sentiu a aproximação rápida da inimiga. Fechou os olhos, já imaginando que seria acertada de forma mortal quando percebeu que alguém parou a sua frente.

Levantou o rosto e franziu a testa, reconhecendo Tadmoth que acabou bloqueando o golpe da arma da Imperatriz com a sua espada. O guerreiro não aguentou o impacto e caiu por cima de Sakura com uma enorme ferida no peito.

'Ela é muito forte!' A feiticeira o ouviu gemer. Não soube se ficou mais assustada com o ataque da Imperatriz ou com a atitude de Tadmoth em colocar-se a sua frente para protegê-la.

Desviou os olhos dele e viu a adversária continuar aproximando-se por sobre o ombro do Tadmoth, com a arma levantada para acertá-los. A Imperatriz abaixou o machado com fúria em direção dos dois, mas bateu na espada de Syaoran que se colocou na frente deles.

Arthas se aproximou dos dois, pegando Sakura com seu único braço e a afastando de Li. 'Anda, Tadmoth! Levanta!' O grandão gritou para o guerreiro que, com a mão no ferimento, conseguiu se levantar para se afastar deles.

* * *

Li e a Imperatriz estavam mais uma vez medindo forças com as duas armas em contato. Syaoran sabia que, se continuassem naquela situação, as chances de vencerem seriam pequenas. Teria que expandir seu poder, precisava conseguir se controlar. Detestava a ideia de se transformar novamente e, principalmente, na frente de Sakura, mas não tinha outro jeito.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, concentrando a energia no corpo e aumentando-a. Sentiu quando as asas surgiram em suas costas e seu corpo tornou-se exponencialmente mais forte. Tirou uma das mãos da espada que segurava e acumulou a energia nela, desferindo-a contra a Imperatriz que, atingida em cheio, cambaleou para trás.

Syaoran ergueu o corpo e a encarou.

Longe de parecer preocupada, a inimiga pareceu gostar de ver que ele havia se transformado. Ela levantou uma das mãos, também acumulando energia nela, e soltou em cima de Li que usou as próprias asas para bloquear o ataque, protegendo-se.

Ele franziu a testa e atacou. Com as asas, tornava-se mais rápido e sabia que seu corpo estava maior e mais forte. Li tentou golpeá-la, mas o machado dela bloqueou o ataque, fazendo as armas novamente se chocarem. Desta vez, porém, os dois se afastaram, voltando a trocar golpes, tornando a luta mais rápida e violenta devido à força que os dois desferiam um contra o outro.

* * *

Sakura olhou para Li transformado e engoliu em seco. Ele lutava contra a oponente enquanto a aura dele tornava-se mais ampla e mortal.

"Ele conseguiu expandir o poder dele de forma controlada." Ouviu Khala'a. "Eu sabia que o mestre conseguiria."

Sakura não falou nada, apesar de ter percebido o tom de orgulho de Khala'a.

"É claro que estou orgulhosa dele."

Sakura não pôde negar que tinha medo dele não conseguir voltar a ser o que era antes, principalmente se algo acontecesse a ela.

"Ele não pode negar o que é, mas o Mestre ainda é o Mestre. Não deveria se sentir apreensiva." Khala'a declarou confiante.

A feiticeira balançou a cabeça com energia, sentindo Arthas segurá-la com força pelo braço, mantendo-a em pé.

'Você está bem, garota?'

'Estou.' Ela respondeu e empurrou o grandão para que a soltasse. Olhou para Tadmoth, que estava ao seu lado, olhando apreensivo para a luta de Li e da Imperatriz.

Sakura deu um passo à frente, de forma decidida. 'Tem razão! E mesmo que ele fique assim para sempre, eu vou estar ao lado dele.' Ela respondeu para Khala'a.

* * *

A Imperatriz se afastou novamente, tornando-se uma nuvem negra e aparecendo, em seguida, atrás de Li. Atingiu-o com fúria, sem dar chance a ele de se proteger com sua espada.

Syaoran deu alguns passos para trás com a mão no ferimento do lado direito. Arregalou os olhos diante da arma que vinha, novamente, em sua direção e deu um salto para trás, esquivando-se. Fitou a oponente que acumulou energia nas mãos lançando-a em sua direção. Fez o mesmo, concentrando energia e jogando contra a dela, evitando ser atingido pela frente. Não contava com um segundo ataque que acabou atingindo-o por trás.

Caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo o corpo ferido. Respirou fundo e levantou-se, posicionando-se novamente para o embate, porém não podia negar que realmente temia não sair vivo daquela arena.

A adversária avançou na direção dele, tentando golpeá-lo freneticamente com seu machado enquanto Li bloqueava os golpes com a espada ou desviava deles. Voltou a atacá-la, pois sabia que não poderia ficar na defensiva para decidir aquela luta.

Ela se afastou dele e bateu o machado no chão novamente, fazendo novamente seu exército de esqueletos levantar-se e avançar sobre seus oponentes.

Li olhou para trás, observando Sakura no meio de Arthas e Tadmoth que golpeavam os esqueletos que se aproximavam deles. Não pôde deixar de sorrir de lado, percebendo como, no final, a feiticeira conseguira fazer os dois saírem aquela inércia de medo e covardia.

* * *

'Trovão!' Sakura invocou sua magia, atingindo alguns que formaram novos montes de ossos em volta deles. Ela arregalou os olhos, vendo a Imperatriz aproximar-se rapidamente de Syaoran e, com seu machado, tentar atingi-lo novamente. 'Através.' usou novamente aquele artifício, fazendo a letal arma atravessar o corpo dele sem feri-lo.

Sakura não aguentou. Caiu de joelhos, não conseguindo controlar aquela maldita dor. Mordeu o lábio para evitar que voltasse a gritar novamente.

"Se continuar assim a conexão vai se romper, mestra." Khala'a avisou-a em tom de urgência.

'Inferno!' Ela sussurrou. Levantou o rosto e viu Syaoran voltar a duelar contra a Imperatriz.

O rapaz tentava golpeá-la e se afastar para evitar ser atingido, mas já apresentava vários ferimentos pelo corpo, alguns pareciam bem profundos. Sakura forçou-se a levantar, mas caiu novamente de joelhos no chão. Percebeu quando duas esferas de energia das trevas vieram em sua direção e fechou os olhos. Sabia que não conseguiria levantar o escudo.

Arthas e Tadmoth tentaram bloquear os ataques mágicos, mas foram atingidos, caindo no chão ao lado da feiticeira. Outros dois ataques se seguiram visando os três, mas Syaoran atirou dois de seus próprios orbes de energia para neutralizá-los. Com atenção voltada para protegê-los, acabou sendo atingido novamente pelo machado mortal da Imperatriz e, tendo levantado a própria espada por puro reflexo para interceptar a lâmina inimiga, foi arremessado a alguns metros de distância.

Ele se levantou, sentindo que os ferimentos não estavam cicatrizando. Khala'a tinha alertado que os esqueletos eram venenosos. Isso, provavelmente, estava anulando o poder de cicatrização que recebera de Luthor. Estava com vários ferimentos profundos que continuavam sangrando, se não terminasse aquela luta logo todos estariam mortos.

Mas como chegar à Imperatriz para lhe dar um golpe certeiro? E onde seria o seu ponto fraco? Ela parecia uma fortaleza. Não teve mais tempo para analisá-la, sendo forçado, novamente, a se proteger dos ataques sequenciais dela contra ele.

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu Tadmoth e Arthas caídos perto de si. Esticou os braços afastando o rosto do chão e ficando de joelhos. Sua respiração era entrecortada e o corpo estava fraco; mas, principalmente, sua conexão com Khala'a mantinha-se instável, o que fazia com que sentisse o peso da atmosfera do Mundo das Trevas.

Levantou o rosto e tentou erguer o corpo quando sentiu segurarem seu punho. Virou o rosto e viu Tadmoth a segurando.

'Não tem como ajudá-lo. Fuja daqui. Atravesse a brecha enquanto ela está distraída.' Ele falou com a voz firme.

'Você falando em fugir?' Ela retrucou franzindo a testa.

'Pelo menos um de nós tem que sair vivo daqui.' Ele falou, voltando a se levantar com dificuldade. 'Garota, volte para o seu universo.'

'Não sem ele.' Sakura foi firme.

'Eu não entendo!' Tadmoth falou irritado. 'Vocês dois vão morrer!'

'Nós todos vamos morrer se continuar assim.' Sakura respondeu trincando os dentes e observando a luta entre Syaoran e a Imperatriz. Ela franziu o cenho, reparando que os ferimentos dele não estavam cicatrizando.

"Também reparei nisto." Ouviu Khala'a.

'Ela foca a luta em apenas um ataque de cada vez.' Tadmoth falou.

'Verdade'. Arthas concordou, levantando-se. 'Mas talvez porque não nos veja como ameaça agora, apenas ele.'

"Eles têm razão. Ela é limitada em ataque." Khala'a falou. "E também fica momentaneamente paralisada quando atingida por magia, mas é muito breve."

'Ela se concentra em um inimigo por vez.' Tadmoth retrucou.

O guerreiro ergueu o corpo e deu um passo à frente. 'Se ela receber um golpe pelas costas agora, não vai nem perceber de onde veio. Ela é poderosa, mas limitada contra ataques múltiplos.'

"Ele não é tão burro quanto eu imaginava!" Khala'a falou. "A única chance que temos de finalizar esta luta é através de ataques sucessivos."

'Vamos lá, Tadmoth.' Sakura falou, caminhando em direção aos dois. 'Vocês ataquem por aqui assim que Syaoran der uma brecha. Eu vou pelo outro lado.'

'Como assim?' Arthas perguntou.

'Movimento.' Sakura sussurrou e desapareceu da frente dos dois que arregalaram os olhos, vendo a garota que consideravam maluca do outro lado da clareira.

'Como ela consegue fazer isso?' Arthas perguntou, balançando a cabeça de leve.

'Vamos terminar logo com isso.' Tadmoth falou, apertando o punho da espada com força e semicerrando os olhos na Imperatriz. Assim que Li desse uma brecha eles atacariam.

* * *

Li golpeou com raiva aquela maldita pilha de carne e osso. Estava começando a se sentir irritado com aquele embate sem fim. Era verdade que agora conseguia atacá-la e atingi-la de forma mais certeira, mas não tinha ainda conseguido atingir nenhum ponto que poderia finalmente acabar com aquela luta. Já a tinha acertado de forma profunda várias vezes, mas ela parecia imortal, não importando a quantidade de sangue que escorria pelo corpo dela.

'Inferno.' Trincou os dentes.

Defendeu-se de mais alguns ataques do machado que o obrigaram a se afastar alguns passos para se proteger com a espada.

'Fogo!' Ouviu Sakura gritar e as labaredas de fogo envolverem a Imperatriz que se debateu, assim que elas cessaram ele viu Arthas e Tadmoth golpearem-na, fazendo-a cambalear antes de se afastarem.

A Imperatriz girou o machado, brandindo-o na direção dos dois que já estavam fora do alcance da grotesca arma.

'Ataque multilateral.' Ele sussurrou, entendendo o que estavam fazendo. Aproveitou-se da abertura e, finalmente, conseguiu atingi-la no braço de forma certeira, fazendo com que o membro fosse ao chão ainda segurando o machado.

Ela interrompeu a investida que fazia contra Arthas e Tadmoth, voltando-se novamente para Li que chutava braço e arma para fora do alcance dela. Assim que viu tanto Arthas quanto Tadmoth voltarem a se posicionar, acumulou energia na mão esquerda, soltando em cima da adversária que ficou por breves segundos sem ação e com a guarda aberta para receber o ataque dos dois.

Ela caiu de joelhos e gritou em um rompante de fúria, fazendo uma onda de choque jogar todos para longe de forma violenta.

Syaoran cravou a espada do chão, evitando afastar-se demais de sua inimiga. Olhou e viu o corpo de Sakura ser arremessado contra uma ossada e franziu a testa. Ela estava fraca demais. Os outros dois também foram arremessados longe. Inferno, tinha que terminar com aquilo ou todos acabariam mortos. Todos estavam muito feridos.

 _ **Death surrounds**_

 _(A morte rodeia)_

 _ **My heartbeat's slowing down**_

 _(Meu coração está batendo devagar)_

 _ **I won't take this world's abuse**_

 _(Eu não vou aceitar os abusos desse mundo)_

 _ **I won't give up, I refuse!**_

 _(Eu não vou desistir, eu me recuso)_

'Mestre.' Ele ouviu a voz de Khala'a. Provavelmente estava usando Voz para se comunicar àquela distância. 'Vou usar magia. Ataque-a em seguida. Não vamos aguentar por muito tempo, precisamos dar o golpe final nela de uma vez.'

'A conexão com Sakura está fraca?'

'Sim.' Não mentiu, fazendo-o trincar os dentes.

'Vamos tentar… Um golpe só.' Ele murmurou, semicerrando os olhos na Imperatriz que estava pronta para voltar a atacá-los. 'Com tudo.'

'Certo.' Khala'a respondeu.

Syaoran olhou para onde Sakura havia caído e viu a namorada em pé. Arregalou os olhos vendo a mandala mágica se formar aos pés dela. Sakura e Khala'a estavam ficando loucas em elevar o nível de magia daquela maneira naquele estado.

 _ **This is how it feels when you're bent and broken**_

 _(É isso o que se sente quando você está dobrado e quebrado)_

 _ **This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen**_

 _(É isso o que se sente quando sua dignidade é roubada)_

 _ **When everything you love is leaving**_

 _(Quando tudo que você ama está indo embora)_

 _ **You hold on to what you believe in**_

 _(Você se apoia no que você acredita)_

Os dois se fitaram rapidamente antes de Sakura desviar os olhos para a Imperatriz.

'Sombra!' Ela convocou o poder e o espectro negro avançou sobre a Imperatriz, envolvendo-a em escuridão.

A Imperatriz deteve-se por um instante, parecendo desorientar-se com a súbita obscuridade em que se encontrava.

Syaoran flexionou os joelhos e elevou seu nível de magia, percebendo que sua espada vibrava, tornando-se mais mortal. Seria o golpe final, onde colocaria toda a sua força. Tomou impulso e, voando em direção à inimiga a toda velocidade, girou o corpo para aumentar o momento e a força do golpe. Ele passou sua espada na altura dos ombros dela.

A Imperatriz ainda tentou se defender, como sempre, mas com apenas um braço foi inútil, e ela, finalmente, foi decapitada. A cabeça rolou, afastando-se do corpo e, um instante depois, uma nuvem imensa de pó se formou no meio da clareira.

 _ **[The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye]**_

 _[A última coisa que ouvi foi que você sussurrando adeus]_

 _ **[And then I heard you flatline]**_

 _[E então eu ouvi seu coração parar]_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _(Não, não morreremos hoje à noite)_

 _ **We're gonna stand and fight forever**_

 _(Temos que ficar e lutar para sempre)_

Syaoran caiu de joelhos, exausto. Levantou o rosto e sentiu o peito fisgar ao ver Sakura caída no chão. Tentou se levantar para se aproximar dela, mas sentiu-se fraco. Percebeu que seu corpo voltou a se tornar humano e que não sentia as feridas arderem como sempre acontecia para indicar que estavam cicatrizando. Levou uma mão ao grande ferimento que tinha no lado esquerdo do corpo, onde o machado da Imperatriz quase o cortou ao meio.

Respirou fundo, buscando forças para se levantar e caminhou cambaleando até Sakura.

 _ **[Don't close your eyes]**_

 _[Não feche seus olhos]_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _(Não, não morreremos hoje à noite)_

 _ **We've gonna fight for us together**_

 _(Temos que lutar por nós juntos)_

 _ **No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

 _(Não, nós não morreremos hoje à noite)_

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e pegou a feiticeira. 'Sakura.' Ele a chamou e a viu abrir os olhos devagar. Sorriu de leve. 'Conseguimos.'

Ela acenou com a cabeça, levantou o braço e passou a mão pelo rosto dele sujo de sangue e sorriu.

'Vamos para casa.' Ele falou tentando se levantar com ela nos braços, mas caiu de joelhos, trincando os dentes e sentindo o corpo fraco novamente. Sabia bem qual era aquela sensação. Ainda se lembrava de como se sentiu após a luta contra Shyrai. 'Escute, Sakura. Você precisa atravessar a brecha antes do Arthas destruí-la.' Ele falou fitando-a nos olhos e os viu serenos como nunca pensou que um dia os veria.

 _ **Break their hold**_

 _(Quebrarei seu domínio)_

 _ **Coz I won't be controlled**_

 _(Porque eu não serei controlado)_

 _ **They can't keep their chains on me**_

 _(Eles não conseguem manter suas correntes em mim)_

 _ **When the truth has set me free**_

 _(Quando a verdade me fez livre)_

'Não vai adiantar.' Ela respondeu e viu o rosto dele assustado.

'Do que está falando?'

'Não conseguimos manter a conexão.' Ele ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si e virou-se, encarando Khala'a.

'Ilusão?' Ele perguntou, temendo a resposta e arregalou os olhos ao vê-la balançar a cabeça em negativa.

 _ **This is how it feels when you take your life back**_

 _(É isso o que se sente quando você toma sua vida de volta)_

 _ **This is how it feels when you finally fight back**_

 _(É isso o que se sente quando você finalmente luta de volta)_

 _ **When life pushes me I push harder**_

 _(Quando a vida me empurra, eu empurro mais forte)_

 _ **What doesn't kill me makes me stronger**_

 _(O que não me mata, me deixa mais forte)_

Syaoran fechou os olhos, sentindo o peito doer mais do que qualquer ferimento que tinha no corpo e voltou-se para Sakura apertando-a entre os seus braços.

'Eu sempre vou te amar.' Sakura sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

'Eu também vou sempre te amar.' Ele respondeu, sentindo o corpo pesado, mas forçando-se a mantê-la entre seus braços.

Sentiu os braços da namorada envolverem sua cintura e a cabeça dela afundar em seu peito. Syaoran encolheu-se com ela entre os braços, sentindo um formigamento pelo corpo.

 _ **[The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye]**_

 _[A última coisa que ouvi foi que você sussurrando adeus]_

 _ **[And then I heard you flatline]**_

 _[E então eu ouvi seu coração parar]_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _(Não, não morreremos hoje à noite)_

 _ **We're gonna stand and fight forever**_

 _(Temos que ficar e lutar para sempre)_

Khala'a abaixou os olhos, desviando-os de seus dois mestres e trincou os dentes, cerrando os punhos por não ter sido capaz de protegê-los como deveria. Sentiu uma explosão de energia e levantou o rosto, arregalando os olhos ao ver a luz multicolorida da presença de Sakura envolvê-los. Levou as mãos ao peito, sentindo-o aquecido e sorriu, mesmo que, pela segunda vez em sua longa existência, sentisse os olhos arderem.

 _ **[Don't close your eyes]**_

 _[Não feche seus olhos]_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _(Não, não morreremos hoje à noite)_

 _ **We're gonna fight for us together**_

 _(Temos que lutar por nós juntos)_

 _ **No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

 _(Não, nós não morreremos hoje à noite)_

Inclinou a cabeça para cima e viu as chamas que formavam o céu do mundo das trevas se abrirem em redemoinho, mostrando o céu azul e ensolarado que ela conhecia do universo para o qual havia sido tragada indevidamente, mas onde também tivera a oportunidade de conhecê-los.

A energia que envolvia os feiticeiros se expandiu até a fissura entre os universos e, então, desapareceu, levando consigo o casal que se encontrava ali.

 _ **Don't you give up on me**_

 _(Não desista de mim)_

 _ **You're everything I need**_

 _(Você é tudo que eu preciso)_

 _ **This is how it feels when you take your life back**_

 _(É isso o que se sente quando você toma sua vida de volta)_

 _ **This is how it feels when you fight back**_

 _(É isso o que se sente quando você luta de volta)_

Khala'a sorriu e fechou os olhos, enquanto apertava as mãos contra o peito. Sentiu quando duas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto e os agradeceu por terem-na presenteado com aquele sentimento maravilhoso que agora carregava dentro do peito. Aquele sentimento nunca, nunca morreria.

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _(Não, não morreremos hoje à noite)_

 _ **We're gonna stand and fight forever**_

 _(Temos que ficar e lutar para sempre)_

 _ **[Don't close your eyes]**_

 _[Não feche seus olhos]_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _(Não, não vai morrer hoje à noite)_

 ** _We're gonna fight for us together_**

 _(Temos que lutar por nós juntos)_

 _ **No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

 _(Não, nós não vamos morrer hoje à noite)_

 _ **No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

 _(Não, nós não vamos morrer hoje à noite)_

 _ **Not gonna die [Not gonna die]**_

 _(Não morreremos!) [não morreremos]_

 _ **Not gonna die [Not gonna die]**_

 _(Não morreremos!) [não morreremos]_

 _ **Not gonna die tonight**_

 _(Não morreremos hoje à noite)_

 **Continua.**

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:**_ _Not Gonna Die (Não Vamos Morrer) por Skillet_

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Finalmente o último capítulo desta segunda parte de Feiticeiros! Este foi um dos capítulos mais interessantes e penosos para escrever. Interessante pq foi um capítulo tão importante e complexo com duas lutas que teriam que ser diferentes._

 _A Luta entre Khala'a e Illska foi divertida e interessante de escrever, pois as duas estavam em pé de igualdade em termos de magia. E a luta final contra a imperatriz foi complicada demais. Escrever uma luta em que o oponente não fala! Normalmente vc escrever uma luta e tá lá os dois oponentes trocando farpas e tal, mas a mulher não falava nada. Pelo menos o Arthas e o Tadmoth deixaram de lado a covardia e entraram na luta também! Deu para ter um pouquinho de respeito por eles pelo menos agora no final._

 _Espero vocês na próxima quinta-feira para o início da nova fase desta história._

 _Sobre a música final: eu até pensei em manter a música do U2 que eu finalizei a obra original, mas o contexto aqui é outro. Adoro U2, mas aqui o sentimento mais forte no final da luta não era a busca como a letra conta, o sentimento mais forte deles era que realmente eles não queriam morrer. Então, apesar de "Not Gonna Die" não ser uma balada triste, a letra caiu bem na situação._

 _Como sempre, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta looooonga história._

 _Beijos_

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Céus! Este capítulo foi um pesadelo para escrever! E não foi só porque a Imperatriz era horrenda… Cruz Credo! Bicho feio!_

 _Mas o resultado final valeu muito a pena! Foi um capítulo recheado de ação, como todo "final de temporada" devia ser, mas escrever as cenas de luta de forma que não ficassem idênticas uma à outra foi bem difícil..._

 _A nova fase de Feiticeiros começa no próximo capítulo, como a Kath já comentou e há muitas surpresas à espera do nosso casal favorito! Espero que gostem!_

 _Até a próxima quinta-feira!_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Yes… que capitulo show de bola… ainda atrasada na revisão e um pouco confusa, mas aos poucos colocando em dia._

 _Eu adorei esse capítulo com esse tantão de luta… todas foram muito boas… e que final foi esse? Eu não sei o que vem pela frente, mas ando bem curiosa p saber o q as meninas andaram aprontando._

 _Até mais povo._

 _Ah, meio atrasado, mas um 2017 cheio de coisinhas felizes para todos._

 _Bjs_


	41. Reboot

_._

 ** _FEITICEIROS_**

 ** _Por Kath Klein_**

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 ** _Capítulo 41_**

 ** _Reboot_**

Tomoyo tomava o chá devagar, observando a prima sentada à sua frente. 'Ela está quase me enlouquecendo.' A morena falou e ouviu Sakura soltar uma risadinha. 'Estou falando sério! Ela vai me enlouquecer até o casamento.'

Sakura tentou manter o tom sério, apesar de querer rir da situação da prima que se mostrava completamente desesperada com os devaneios da mãe em relação aos preparativos de seu casamento. 'Você é filha única, Tomoyo-chan. Tente entender o lado da oba-san.' Tentou amenizar a situação.

As duas se conheciam desde o terceiro ano, quando estudaram na Escola Primária de Tomoeda e se tornaram melhores amigas. Pouco depois, descobriram que suas mães eram primas e também melhores amigas, até a mãe de Sakura se casar e romper ligações com a família. Depois de estudarem juntas até terminarem o colegial, dividiram o mesmo alojamento durante os anos que frequentaram a Universidade de Tomoeda, apesar da insistência do irmão da ruiva para que ela morasse com ele depois que Fujitaka, o pai deles, faleceu.

Sakura tinha uma relação distante com a Sonomi, mãe de Tomoyo, e mais distante ainda com o restante da família. Havia encontrado o avô materno pouquíssimas vezes em eventos formais.

Quanto à família do pai, apenas sabia da existência de um primo distante morando na Inglaterra, Eriol Hiiragizawa, mas também o havia visto pouquíssimas vezes, tendo convivido com ele por menos de um ano, quando estudaram juntos durante a 5ª série.

Soube que ele havia se casado com uma ex-professora dela há alguns anos, Kaho Mizuki, e que tinham uma filha, Marie, que nascera há pouco tempo. Trocava poucos e-mails com ele sobre assuntos rotineiros e em datas especiais. Era um rapaz muito simpático, mas, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia certo carinho por ele, também ficava apreensiva com algo que não sabia explicar.

Tomoyo suspirou, exasperada. 'Era para ser um casamento simples. Yuo não gosta de ostentação. Eu não gosto de ostentação.' Soltou, balançando a cabeça de leve e bebendo mais um gole do chá.

Tomoyo e Yuo Kurogane haviam se conhecido durante a faculdade, quando ele era estudante de Direito. Conheceram-se por acaso no campus e, desde que o rapaz colocou os olhos na morena, apaixonou-se perdidamente, inventando mil desculpas para poder estar perto de "sua princesa", como ele gostava de chamá-la. Tomoyo fez jogo duro com o rapaz que, de forma decidida, manteve a corte por quase um ano até conseguir, finalmente, namorá-la.

Diziam as más línguas que ele era um galinha antes de conhecê-la, mas Sakura achava lindo o carinho com que o rapaz tratava a prima. Ela e Kurogane acabaram se tornando amigos por convivência durante a faculdade. Ela até o ajudara, em certo ponto, a quebrar o gelo com a difícil morena. Era um rapaz muito divertido, apesar de, a primeira vista, ter uma pose de sério e com cara de mau.

'Você precisava ver a quantidade de babados nos vestidos que okaa-san me fez experimentar! Não tem nem como caminhar com aquela quantidade de tecido em volta do corpo.' A morena dizia a ponto de arrancar os próprios cabelos.

Sakura riu sem se controlar, mesmo sabendo que isso deixaria a prima mais irritada. Pediu desculpas, respirando fundo. Mas era cômico ouvi-la falando sobre isso agora, sendo que, quando eram crianças, fora obrigada a vestir "modelos especiais" – cheios de babados, laços, brilhos e adereços – que a morena fazia para as apresentações de teatro da escola. Nessas ocasiões, Tomoyo também fazia questão de filmá-la, deixando Sakura em situações embaraçosas que, hoje, a faziam rir, mas na época a deixavam mais vermelha que tomate maduro.

'Kurogane-kun vai ter dificuldade, na noite de núpcias, para tirar tantas camadas de tecido.' Riu quando a face branquinha de Tomoyo ficou vermelha pelo comentário. 'Uhm… Talvez este seja o objetivo da oba-san.'

'Para alguém que nunca teve um namorado, você tem a mente muito suja.' Tomoyo retrucou.

'E imaginação existe para quê?' Sakura rebateu, dando de ombros, antes de tomar um gole do chá.

Tomoyo semicerrou os olhos na prima, vendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha. 'Imaginação, né?'

Sakura desviou o olhar e tomou mais um gole do chá. Considerando os sonhos que andava tendo, com cada vez mais frequência e detalhes nos últimos meses, realmente sua imaginação andava bem aflorada. Pigarreou.

'Agora a mente suja aqui é você.' A ruiva comentou. 'Mas não veio até aqui apenas para reclamar da sua mãe, né?' Tentou desviar o assunto. Não tinha cabimento comentar com a prima sobre seus sonhos, sendo que nem ela mesma conseguia entender.

A morena soltou um suspiro desanimado. 'Estou preocupada porque tenho certeza que Yuo só aceitou aquele cargo na empresa para que mamãe aceitasse minha carreira como cantora.'

'Ele fez isso porque a ama.' Sakura falou com a voz suave. 'Além disso, Kurogane-kun e ela se dão muito bem. Não precisa ficar tão preocupada com isso.' Tentou dar um motivo mais prático.

'Yuo é advogado, nunca pretendeu seguir carreira administrativa.'

'Ele gosta um bocado de mandar nos outros.' Sakura comentou, rindo de leve. 'E não aceitaria o cargo sem considerar todas as possibilidades. É um rapaz inteligente.'

'Não gostaria que ele se sacrificasse por minha causa.' Tomoyo falou com pesar, colocando a xícara de chá sobre a mesinha de centro. Tinha os olhos baixos.

'Não é sacrifício, Tomoyo-chan. É estar presente quando o outro precisa. Ele sabe que você nunca seria feliz se assumisse as empresas.' Sakura falou com a voz doce. Abriu um sorriso para a prima. 'Kurogane-kun não é o tipo de pessoa que aceitaria ser pressionado. Confie nele.'

'Humph'. Tomoyo murmurou. 'Eu não entendo como você consegue dar conselhos tão bons. De onde vem essa sabedoria toda?'

Sakura deu de ombros, tomando mais um gole de chá. 'Oras, são coisas óbvias, não?'

'Às vezes, parece até que você já foi casada.' A morena falou.

Sakura riu. 'Quem sabe em outra vida, né?'

Tomoyo franziu a testa, observando a prima tomar o chá devagar recostada no sofá. 'Mas chega de falar de mim! Como está o trabalho na escola? Está muito difícil falar com você durante a semana.'

A ruiva suspirou. 'Ainda sou professora auxiliar. Então preciso dar o meu melhor para conseguir o cargo efetivo de professora.'

'Você começou há pouco tempo. É normal isso, não?'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'É que o salário ainda é baixo.'

Tomoyo olhou em volta da casa que ainda tinha poucos móveis. 'Não entendo o porquê comprou uma casa tão grande.'

Sakura levantou o rosto passando os olhos pela sala com um sorriso leve nos lábios. 'Eu gosto dela. É bem localizada. É perto da faculdade, perto da escola. E estava uma verdadeira pechincha. Foi um excelente negócio.' Explicou os motivos práticos.

Tomoyo ainda a fitava como se suspeitasse haver mais por trás de sua decisão.

'E lembra-me a casa em eu que morava com onii-chan e Otou-san.' Esclareceu.

Sakura tomou mais um gole do chá, ainda observando a sala. Abriu mais o sorriso. Também sabia que alguma coisa boa a fazia se ligar àquele sobrado branco. Quando passava pela rua, parava em frente a ela, admirando-a por vários minutos. E sempre arrumava uma desculpa para passar por ali. Quando soube que estava a venda, fez a proposta raspando da conta o dinheiro que o pai tinha lhe deixado. Tinha sido um passo bem grande e arriscado, mas ela simplesmente decidiu e pronto.

'Mesmo assim. É muito grande para uma pessoa sozinha.' A morena ainda comentou.

Sakura observou a casa ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. 'Eu simplesmente gosto daqui.' Respondeu por fim, dando de ombros. 'Além disso, eu não vou ficar sozinha para sempre.'

Tomoyo abriu um sorriso. 'Hum…. então não sou eu apenas que ando pensando em casamento.'

Sakura riu com gosto. 'Não foi isso que eu falei.'

'Melhor você não falar isso para o Touya-san.' Ela comentou e viu a prima fazer uma careta.

'Estou devendo uma visita para ele e Yukito-san.' Sakura falou com pesar. 'Andei tão envolvida com o final da faculdade e preocupada com a minha contratação na escola que já faz um tempo que não os visito.'

'Ou será que está evitando os interrogatórios do seu irmão mais velho?'

Sakura suspirou, fitando a amiga. Realmente Tomoyo a conhecia bem. 'Está bem… é verdade que isso é desculpa. Onii-chan ainda não desistiu de me fazer morar com eles.'

'Ele se preocupa com você.' Tomoyo falou complacente. 'Ele a adora. Acha o mesmo que eu: que esta casa é muito grande para uma jovem morar sozinha. Você é a única irmã que ele tem. Tente entender o lado do Touya-san.'

Sakura sorriu para a amiga. 'Sabe… Ele quase me enlouquece também. Não é só você que tem que lidar com a iminência de loucura por causa da família.'

* * *

'Hei, dá para você ir com calma?' Hyo Ling reclamou, olhando para o primo à sua frente. 'Está querendo me mandar para o hospital, Xiao Lang?!' Perguntou, mexendo o braço que tinha sido imobilizado pelo rapaz enquanto treinavam juntos.

'Você está mole demais.' Syaoran murmurou, cruzando os braços.

'Eu estou mole ou você quem anda irritado demais e está descontando em mim?'

'Desculpa sua para moleza.' Ele resmungou, encarando o primo; depois soltou um suspiro, percebendo que realmente tinha exagerado.

Realmente andava irritado. Desde que tinha finalizado a faculdade de Engenharia, em Hong Kong, já andavam pressionando-o para que assumisse a posição que era seu direito e obrigação, como a família insistia em repetir. Ninguém lhe perguntava o que queria, era sempre o que ele deveria fazer.

Já estava trabalhando, desde a metade da graduação, nas empresas da família, lidando com o maquinário. Gostava de resolver problemas mais práticos e lógicos, mas não era muito bom em lidar com pessoas.

Conseguir entender o que tinha de errado em uma máquina era, para ele, mais fácil e prático do que tentar convencer alguém sobre um ponto de vista. Simplesmente não tinha paciência. Volta e meia, pegava-se resolvendo os problemas diretamente ao invés de esperar pelo técnico ou sei lá quem. Detestava quando as coisas não saíam do jeito que ele havia determinado.

'Talvez tenha razão.' Syaoran falou por fim.

'Talvez?' Hyo Ling perguntou, ainda mexendo o braço. 'Meu braço dolorido me dá a certeza.'

Syaoran caminhou até o canto da sala, pegando a toalha para secar o suor. Tinha discutido com a mãe no dia anterior, mais uma vez, sobre a escolha de uma noiva. Ela sabia que ele era absolutamente contra casamentos arranjados. Sempre deixou isso claro, não só para ela como para todos, mas pareciam simplesmente ignorar a sua opinião sobre a própria vida.

Olhou para o primo de forma hesitante e suspirou pesadamente, precisava desabafar ou realmente tinha a impressão que explodiria. 'Não aguento mais minha mãe enchendo o meu saco sobre este negócio de casamento.'

'Você anda enrolando muito, tanto a ela quanto a todos da família.' Hyo Ling falou, pegando outra toalha e um copo de água. 'Na sua idade, eu já estava comprometido com Mei Ling.' Ele o alertou.

Syaoran se incomodou com a colocação. 'Você gostava dela. É diferente. Foi decisão sua.'

Hyo Ling riu. 'Xiao Lang, você não tem vida social; mal vai aos compromissos do Clã, não tem como encontrar uma noiva de quem goste.'

'Eu tenho vida social!' Ele rebateu irritado, adicionando: 'E não quero encontrar uma noiva.'

Ele sabia que, realmente, não tinha vida social, mas simplesmente não gostava de sair com os primos, encher a cara, falar besteiras e conhecer garotas com as quais passaria apenas uma noite. Era perda de tempo e de energia. Sinceramente, não via graça. Ele sempre fora antissocial, desde criança. Os anos apenas potencializaram o que, para os primos, eram defeitos. Preferia ficar em casa lendo algum livro interessante a fazer coisas que considerava inúteis, além de nocivas para a saúde.

No final, quando acabava cedendo e acompanhando os primos ou os colegas de trabalho em certos eventos, era sempre ele quem carregava os bêbados para casa. Sentia-se como babá de marmanjo. Da última vez que saíra com os primos, finalmente ficou de saco cheio e, simplesmente, largou-os lá, indo embora e soltando palavrões. Eles o vinham deixando em paz desde então.

Teve poucos colegas de faculdade, pois estudava e já trabalhava. O único que ainda considerava mais era Hyo Ling, pois tinham como afinidade a luta e a leitura. Além do primo, simplesmente, ser o único que, apesar das indiretas, nunca o havia pressionado a fazer nada que não quisesse.

Hyo Ling era sociável, gostava dos eventos do clã, era quase o centro das atenções, o que, no fundo, Syaoran achava ótimo, pois ele podia ficar nas sombras. Não que o artifício funcionasse sempre nem por muito tempo, porque a mãe sempre fazia questão de colocar os holofotes sobre ele.

Também se dava muito bem com uma das primas, Mei Ling, que era esposa de Hyo Ling numa grata coincidência. Estava muito orgulhoso dela por ter decidido cursar a faculdade de Direito, mas, principalmente, do primo por tê-la apoiado, apesar de todo o tradicionalismo e encheção de saco dos membros mais conservadores.

'Humph. Você não vai ter como fugir disso por muito tempo. É essencial para que você possa assumir o cargo de patriarca.' Hyo Ling o alertou.

Syaoran fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a vontade de falar um palavrão. Estava aí outro assunto que detestava. 'E quem disse que eu quero isso?'

'É o normal, sendo filho de quem é.'

Era sempre o mesmo discurso. Ele não era o pai. Na verdade, mal convivera com o pai, que faleceu quando ele tinha menos de três anos de idade. Tinha quatro irmãs, bem mais velhas que ele, e um monte de sobrinhos, mas sentira-se como filho único enquanto crescia. Conviveu pouco com a mãe, também.

Yelan sempre estava envolvida nas questões do Clã e em assuntos de magia que ele, particularmente, achava loucura. Se fosse necessário atacar ou se defender, preferia depender de algo real, como kung fu, àquela maluquice de superstição e feitiçaria. E, verdadeiramente, gostava de lutar. Sentia-se muito bem quando encontrava um oponente a sua altura. Tinha participado de alguns campeonatos de artes marciais e ganhado vários prêmios. O Clã adorava isso. Sensacionalismo.

'Nós dois sabemos que, se eu assumir o Clã, as coisas vão explodir.' Ele disse honestamente. 'Além disso, você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho nesta posição.'

Hyo Ling franziu a testa. 'Estou neste cargo de forma temporária. Você sabe que sua mãe e os anciões não aceitam que Mei Ling esteja estudando.'

Era exatamente isso que Syaoran mais detestava. Por que as regras não poderiam mudar, evoluir, ser questionadas e se adaptar à nova realidade do mundo? O clã parecia sempre estar preso a um passado glorioso do qual ninguém mais se lembrava.

Para ele, o cargo de patriarca, não passava de algo simbólico cujo único papel era estabelecer uma marionete para os anciões e a mãe. Poder, mesmo, o patriarca tinha pouco. Se ele assumisse a posição sabia que não se permitiria manipular daquela maneira. Além disso, não tinha a mesma diplomacia e paciência que Hyo Ling brandia tão naturalmente.

'Isso não faz sentido.' Ele falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos suados. 'Eu não quero. Eu não tenho paciência para aguentar as políticas do clã, não tenho tato.'

Hyo Ling riu. 'Realmente você não tem mesmo.' Falou, alongando o braço dolorido. 'Diga-me, quantos colegas de trabalho você mandou para casa chorando esta semana?'

Ele fez uma careta, encolhendo-se de leve. Também não era esse monstro! No fundo, sabia que era tímido demais e escondia naquela irritação a timidez. Era mais fácil lidar com as pessoas se o temessem, de alguma forma, do que se tentassem se aproximar. E era prático em resolver os problemas. Se os colegas de trabalho não conseguiam superar suas dificuldades, não achava certo nem justo que deixassem na mão dele.

Syaoran forçou um sorriso irônico. 'Eu só não gosto de gente que faz corpo mole.'

'Você deveria relaxar mais.' O primo falou, sentando-se numa cadeira. 'Sair com garotas, fazer coisas de gente normal da sua idade quando ainda se é solteiro.'

'O que eu preciso é tirar os anciões e minha mãe da minha cola por um tempo.'

Hyo Ling encarou o primo que tinha o semblante amarrado. Sabia que ele tinha razão. Syaoran era a bola da vez nas reuniões do clã. Não havia uma só em que as recusas do rapaz em assumir qualquer responsabilidade perante o clã não fosse colocado em pauta. Talvez fosse bom para ele se afastar um pouco fisicamente e, quem sabe, quando voltasse não estaria com a cabeça mais fresca e as prioridades em dia.

'Talvez tenha uma possibilidade.' Mencionou casualmente.

Syaoran o fitou com a testa franzida. 'Eu estou aceitando qualquer sugestão.'

'Estamos fechando uma fusão com uma empresa japonesa, como você sabe.'

'Sim… as tais empresas Daidouji. E daí?'

'E daí que a presidente é uma mulher, workaholic e muito afiada nos negócios, mas vamos investir muito dinheiro lá e você sabe que os velhos têm a mente fechada quanto ao que uma mulher é capaz de fazer. Por isso seria muito bom, para o clã, se alguém estivesse acompanhando a integração das empresas pessoalmente.'

Syaoran suspirou. 'Isso é uma questão mais administrativa.'

'A princípio, sim, mas eu posso cuidar da burocracia em duas semanas. No entanto, para a integração em si seria bem mais interessante ter alguém da área técnica para avaliar a empresa, a produtividade e a eficiência. Sugerindo melhorias e essas coisas. Alguém da área administrativa que não conhecesse todos os pormenores da produção poderia, inclusive, ser interpretado de forma errônea...' Mencionou como quem não quer nada, mas tinha um brilho sagaz nos olhos.

Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'Você realmente já pensou bastante sobre o assunto, não é?'

Hyo Ling se levantou e bateu no ombro do primo, parando ao seu lado. 'Eu só não sou cabeça quente como você.'

'Rá!' Soltou ironicamente.

'E então? Aceita? Seriam apenas alguns meses, mas já aliviaria a sua barra.'

'Eu aceito qualquer coisa.'

'Ótimo.' Ele falou já se afastando. 'Está me devendo uma!' Disse por sobre o ombro antes de cruzar a porta.

Syaoran observou o primo desaparecer pela porta. Ponderou que, realmente, seria uma ótima ideia. Sabia japonês com fluência, a língua não seria um problema. Estaria afastado do clã e da mãe por um tempo.

Um lugar diferente, com novas possibilidades e, por que não? Expectativas. Sorriu. Algo lhe dizia que seria uma viagem muito interessante e muito importante. Soltou um suspiro cansado. Sabia que com aquela viagem ao Japão apenas estaria adiando a situação, mas quem sabe não encontrasse uma solução permanente para aqueles problemas enquanto estava lá?

Caminhou até a janela da sala de treinamento e olhou através dela para a imponente cerejeira que havia no quintal lateral da mansão. O vento bateu na gigantesca árvore, fazendo as flores voarem pelo ar. Colocou sua camisa e saiu caminhando até a árvore.

Estendeu o braço à frente e uma flor pousou na palma de sua mão. Sorriu de leve e fechou os olhos inalando aquele perfume maravilhoso. Simplesmente adorava senti-lo. Era algo familiar, íntimo e intenso para ele, algo que lhe transmitia paz.

Às vezes, aquele aroma o ajudava a se sentir mais próximo ao paraíso.

* * *

Sakura estava tirando a mesa junto com Yukito e Touya. Tinha, finalmente, após muito postergar, aceitado almoçar na casa do irmão, como havia prometido há alguns meses. Até o momento, ela e o irmão conseguiram manter a conversa em temas neutros e agradáveis.

'Como vai a loja, Yukito-san?' Sakura perguntou.

'As vendas nesta época do ano geralmente não são muito altas, mas estamos esperando melhorar na época de Natal.' Ele respondeu. 'Além disso, a economia do país não está muito boa. Muitos impostos… Estas coisas.'

Touya e Yukito se conheceram quando cursavam a escola secundária de Tomoeda. Eram melhores amigos. Yuki conhecia Sakura desde que ela tinha 10 anos, costumavam ir juntos até a escola, pois uma era ao lado da outra. Quando finalizaram o secundário, Touya e ele fizeram a mesma faculdade de informática e, assim que a concluíram, montaram uma loja. Venda, manutenção e suporte. Sakura sempre soube que eles eram mais que amigos, mas assumiram a relação apenas depois de finalizar a faculdade e já com a loja montada.

Tinha muito orgulho do irmão, apesar dele ainda fazer questão de implicar com ela, chamando-a de monstrenga na frente dos outros, fazendo-a passar momentos embaraçosos. Ela, às vezes, perguntava-se como uma pessoa doce e gentil igual a Yukito conseguia conviver com um grosso como o Touya.

'É verdade. O período não está muito bom, nem para as grandes empresas.' Sakura comentou.

Touya observava os dois conversando enquanto arrumavam a cozinha. 'Li no jornal que a empresa Daidouji vai se fundir com uma companhia chinesa. Você está sabendo disso, Kaijuu?'

A ruiva balançou a cabeça negando. 'Não tenho a menor ideia. Falei com Tomoyo-chan na semana passada, mas conversamos mais sobre o casamento que está se aproximando.'

'Ah!' Exclamou Yukito. 'É verdade! Ela deve estar bem ansiosa, né?'

Sakura riu. 'Ela está quase enlouquecendo com tantos detalhes para organizar.'

'Humph.' Touya murmurou. 'Ainda acho que eles são muito jovens para casar, mas pelo menos eles terminaram a faculdade.'

'Você precisa terminar a sua faculdade primeiro. Ele precisa terminar a faculdade. Vocês precisam ganhar a vida antes de decidirem estas coisas.' Sakura ouviu a voz do irmão e se virou para ele.

'Onii-chan, o que disse?' Ela perguntou assustada.

Touya franziu a testa. 'Que eles são muito jovens para casar, mas que, pelo menos, terminaram a faculdade.' Repetiu. 'Eu acho realmente isso uma afobação desnecessária.'

Sakura levou a mão a cabeça. 'Não, você disse que eu preciso terminar a faculdade e ele precisava terminar...' Ela falou ainda incerta.

'Ele quem?' Touya perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Yukito olhou para a jovem. 'Sakura-chan, você está bem?'

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. 'Está tudo bem. Devo estar só cansada.'

'Morar junto com alguém é um passo muito importante. Você é muito jovem para decidir isso.' Ouviu novamente a voz do irmão e abriu os olhos, encarando-o.

'Eu?' Ela perguntou.

Touya olhou desconfiado para ela. 'Você está bem mesmo, Kaijuu!?'

'Você acabou de falar que é um passo muito grande…'

'Eu não falei isso…' Touya retrucou. 'Mas é realmente um passo muito grande. Eles são muito jovens...' Depois semicerrou os olhos na irmã. 'Você, por acaso, não arranjou um namorado, né?'

'Que namorado, onii-chan?! Quem falou de namorado aqui?!'

'Humph.' O homem murmurou, observando a irmã. 'É bom mesmo não me aparecer com nenhum Gaki conquistador.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração disparar. Colocou a mão na cabeça, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, era como se já tivesse ouvido o irmão falando assim antes.

'Hei, Touya! Sua irmã é uma mulher de 22 anos! Já deixou de ser uma garotinha há muito tempo.' Yukito o repreendeu.

'Ah, cala boca, Yuki!' Touya resmungou, afastando-se da cozinha e deixando Sakura e Yukito terminando de arrumá-la.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Touya era um irmão maravilhoso. Verdadeiramente se preocupava com ela, mas era por demais ciumento algumas vezes.

Ela nunca havia namorado ninguém e, talvez, em boa parte, fosse porque o irmão simplesmente ameaçava, só com o olhar, qualquer rapaz que chegasse muito perto dela. Tinha recusado vários convites para sair e, inclusive, havia um rapaz na faculdade que fora bem insistente, mas ela sempre conseguiu se esquivar daquele tipo de situação.

Claro que tinha fantasias românticas e sonhos de casamento, mas o problema era que não conseguia se sentir atraída por ninguém.

Ela sempre fora amável e mantinha contato com os amigos de escola e de faculdade, participava de algumas festas quando o calendário de provas permitia, pois adorava dançar, mas não era de cair na noite. Era, no fundo, tímida demais. Sentia-se completamente envergonhada quando algum rapaz se aproximava dela com segundas intenções.

Yukito observou o companheiro sair dali contrariado, depois voltou-se para Sakura com o olhar preocupado. 'Você está bem, mesmo?'

'Acho que estou apenas cansada, Yukito-san. Não se preocupe.' Respondeu sorrindo.

'O término da faculdade foi muito complicado para você, não?'

'Como para todos.' Ela falou, tentando dissipar a preocupação do amigo. 'Mas estou indo muito bem como professora auxiliar, sei que logo serei efetivada.' Falou alegremente, com um toque de otimismo.

'Touya ficaria muito feliz se viesse morar conosco. E eu também.'

Touya não aceitara muito bem ela ter comprado o sobrado branco. Falou que era um investimento muito alto e sem necessidade para uma jovem solteira. Era uma casa para comportar uma família inteira. Fora realmente contra a compra, ainda mais sabendo que ela tinha utilizado todo o recurso que Fujitaka tinha deixado.

Para ele, o correto seria ela ir morar com ele e guardar o dinheiro para o futuro. Mas como ela era maior de idade, simplesmente fez o que quis e ele não pôde impedi-la, apenas ficou com carão por alguns meses.

Sakura suspirou. 'Não tem como eu voltar a morar com Onii-chan. Ele age como se eu ainda tivesse 10 anos de idade.'

Yukito riu. 'Nisso eu tenho que concordar.'

'Eu estou bem morando sozinha. Depois que terminei a faculdade, não poderia continuar morando com Tomoyo no alojamento. Ela voltou a morar com a mãe até o casamento. Eu não estou com casamento marcado.' Esclareceu sorrindo. 'Precisava encontrar um lugar para mim.'

Yukito concordou com um gesto. 'Touya acabará aceitando melhor a situação… Eventualmente. Ele só está se acostumando que você agora é uma mulher independente.'

Sakura riu com gosto daquela colocação. 'Onii-chan nunca vai aceitar que eu tenha crescido.'

* * *

Yelan fitava, com o semblante duro, o filho a sua frente. Ela sabia que ele tinha aceitado aquela proposta para trabalhar por um tempo no Japão como desculpa para postergar ainda mais suas obrigações com o clã.

Syaoran estava a frente dela com os braços cruzados, encarando-a de volta de forma inflexível. Era por demais petulante para sua idade.

'Você realmente acha que eu sou tonta, não é?'

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Yelan não era má pessoa, era apenas apegada demais às tradições. Ele sabia que ela discutiria com ele, tentando fazê-lo recusar a oferta de Hyo Ling. Mas ele era tão ou mais teimoso do que ela e não iria mudar de ideia. Especialmente agora que o primo convencera os anciões de que Syaoran era o mais indicado para fazer a vistoria da fusão com as empresas Daidouji.

Como os anciões, em grande parte, apenas eram tradicionalistas quando lhes convinha e estavam mais preocupados em garantir a riqueza da família do que propriamente manter as tradições, acabaram concordando com os argumentos de Hyo Ling.

'Não vai responder?' Ela insistiu, encarando-o.

Syaoran suspirou de forma cansada. 'Estamos perdendo tempo. A senhora sabe que eu vou. Não tem como me convencer a ficar.'

'Você se tornou um rapaz muito atrevido.' Ela ainda falou. 'Não tem responsabilidade com seu clã e com as tradições.'

Syaoran adoraria responder que não estava nem um pouco preocupado com tradição alguma, mas devia respeito a mãe. Achou melhor ficar calado. Independentemente do que respondesse, ela não aceitaria, mesmo. Quando se tratava do Clã e das tradições, não adiantava usar de lógica e racionalidade para falar com Yelan.

A mulher permaneceu encarando o filho com os olhos semicerrados. Não entendia o motivo do caçula agir daquela forma com algo que ele sabia ser fundamental para a família. Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes se ele tivesse magia. No fundo, sentia-se decepcionada por nenhum dos filhos terem herdado isso dela. Principalmente, Xiao Lang, seu único filho homem.

Ela tinha o dom da clarividência e uma das coisas que mais a intrigava era, justamente, não conseguir nunca ver nada relacionado ao futuro do filho, apesar dele não ter magia. Mesmo quando estava grávida dele, não conseguira, nem ao menos, saber se era menino ou não sem usar exames de laboratório. A vida de Xiao Lang sempre fora como um vidro opaco e isso a incomodava demais, pois era como se existisse um véu nos seus olhos que a impedisse de ver qualquer coisa relacionada a ele.

Tinha a intuição de que aquela viagem ao Japão seria importante. Tinha procurado, por meios diversos, verificar quaisquer elementos que pudessem interferir no destino do filho, porém não teve retorno. Simplesmente irritava-a não ser capaz de ver nada sobre ele.

'Vocês jovens não entendem que é necessário manter as tradições para que o clã não se quebre. Se elas existem, é por um bom motivo.'

Ele balançou o corpo de leve, estava entediado com o mesmo discurso que ouvia desde criança. Apesar de sempre ter vivido dentro do clã, detestava aquele lugar, aquela mansão, aqueles velhos, aquela formalidade e tradicionalismo todo. Não queria entrar em uma briga ideológica com a mãe, mas também não a aguentava mais em cima dele.

Yelan caminhou até o rapaz, parando a frente dele. 'Você é o futuro patriarca deste clã. Você tem que entender e aceitar suas responsabilidades. Você tem que fazer cumprir as tradições.'

'Hyo Ling está cumprindo este papel exemplarmente.' Não resistiu comentar.

'Ele deixou a esposa estudar!' Ela retrucou.

'E qual é o problema?'

'Oras! Qual é o problema? Você vai deixar a sua esposa estudar?'

'Eu não tenho que deixar nada.' Resmungou, contrariado. 'E eu não preciso de uma esposa.'

'Você precisa se casar, Xiao Lang.'

Ele respirou fundo, tentando realmente controlar a vontade de começar a discutir com a mãe. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, respirando calmamente e pedindo aos céus que mandassem qualquer coisa para tirá-lo daquele incômodo diálogo que mais parecia um disco arranhado.

De repente, como providência divina, ouviram a gritaria de crianças entrando pela sala. Yelan afastou-se do caçula e olhou com reprovação para os filhos de Fuutie que estavam chegando da escola e se dirigiam ao quintal para brincar.

'Tio Xiao Lang!' A única menina do grupo gritou, vendo-o no meio da sala.

Syaoran se abaixou, tocando um joelho no chão e recebendo o abraço da menina. 'Como você está, pequena Yīnghuā?' Perguntou, sorrindo e pegando-a no colo.

A menina afastou-se dele sorrindo. 'Melhor em ver o senhor! Anda trabalhando muito?' Perguntou com o rosto contrariado.

'Não tanto. Vou viajar.' Ele respondeu e a viu arregalar os belos olhos verdes.

'Eu posso ir junto?'

Ele riu. 'Vou a trabalho, mas prometo que, assim que chegar lá, enviarei um lindo presente para você.'

'Está mimando demais esta menina, Xiao Lang!' Yelan repreendeu-o. 'E o nome dela é Xin Qian.'

Syaoran fez uma careta que tentou disfarçar da mãe.

'Eu não me importo, vovó! Para o tio Xiao Lang eu sou Yīnghuā!' Ela respondeu e recebeu um sorriso do tio. 'É a sua flor preferida, não é?'

Syaoran respondeu que sim com um gesto. Yelan ainda o olhava contrariada.

'E o senhor vai para onde?' A menina perguntou enquanto ele a colocava no chão.

'Vou para o Japão.' Ele respondeu. 'Vou ficar uns poucos meses.'

'Isso ainda está em discussão.' Yelan falou e recebeu um olhar de reprovação do filho.

'Vamos, Yīnghuā. Vamos lá para fora ver o que seus primos estão aprontando.' Sugeriu, pegando a mão da menina e caminhando em direção aonde as outras crianças estavam reunidas.

'Hei, Tio, é verdade que já tem uma noiva? A mamãe falou que já escolheram umas 30 para o senhor.'

Ele riu do exagero infantil. 'Trinta noivas?! Acho que não sou tão popular assim.'

'Eu acho que elas devem estar brigando até agora pelo senhor.' Ela continuava a falar de forma alegre. 'No final elas vão brigar tanto que não vai sobrar nenhuma.'

'Seria ótimo se isso acontecesse.' Ele respondeu, rindo.

'Ah, sim! E, aí, o senhor poderia se casar com uma princesa!' Ela completou, animada com a excelente ideia que teve.

'De olhos verde.' Ele comentou, sorrindo.

'Sim! Iguais aos meus!'

* * *

Sakura levantou da cama com a respiração entrecortada. Passou a mão no rosto suado e pelos cabelos, tentando controlar a respiração e o coração acelerado.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e, novamente, conseguiu ver o rosto dele a poucos centímetros de seu, fitando-a intensamente com os olhos âmbares inflamados de paixão. Abriu os olhos, assustada com seus próprios pensamentos.

'Preciso de um banho.' Sussurrou, levantando-se e caminhando até o banheiro.

De novo, sonhava com aquele mesmo rapaz. Quem era ele? Por que sonhava tanto com ele?

Acendeu a luz do banheiro e encarou o seu reflexo no espelho. Balançou a cabeça de leve. Era sempre o mesmo rapaz. Não sabia onde o tinha visto, não era um artista de televisão ou alguém da faculdade. Tinha certeza que nunca o vira antes.

Tirou a camisola molhada de suor e abriu a torneira, entrando debaixo da ducha gelada.

Não havia nada mais prazeroso do que aquilo. Inclinou a cabeça de leve para frente, deixando a água bater nas costas. Não importava o quanto o dia estivesse frio ou se estavam no meio do inverno japonês, não havia nada tão bom quanto a água gelada batendo na pele.

Passou a mão pelo rosto e fechou os olhos, tocando os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Na verdade, era maravilhoso sonhar com ele e ressentia-se quando acordava e não o via. Quando deu por si estava sorrindo.

Não podia ser normal ter tantos sonhos diferentes com o mesmo rapaz e sentir-se arrebatada daquela forma. Aqueles sonhos pareciam contar a história de uma vida inteira que compartilharam.

Tinha recebido alguns convites para sair durante a faculdade e sempre os recusou de forma polida. Sempre dizia que precisava se esforçar e finalizar a faculdade, pois era o sonho de seu pai e também uma cobrança constante de seu irmão mais velho, mas sabia que, no fundo, usava isso como desculpa para nunca se deixar envolver com ninguém. Simplesmente porque tinha o rapaz de olhos âmbares na cabeça como um fantasma que a perseguia quase todas as noites e em alguns momentos da sua vida.

'Acho que estou enlouquecendo.' Soltou.

E não apenas por causa do rapaz. Outro dia, pegou-se sonhando acordada enquanto estava trabalhando na escola primária de Tomoeda. Se continuasse assim, não conseguiria assumir o cargo de professora. Naquela semana mesmo, vira um buraco enorme no meio do pátio da escola; num outro dia, uma tempestade de areia e, até mesmo, um pássaro gigante sobrevoando a quadra de esportes. Estavam ali e, tão rápido quanto surgiam, desapareciam.

Além disso, nestas ocasiões ainda conseguia ouvir a voz de um menino falando para que ela tivesse cuidado ou que de nada adiantava ficar chorando.

'Estou estressada… É isso…' Falou, colocando a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro. 'É apenas isso.' Tentou se convencer.

Fechou a torneira e se secou. Não estava com sono. Colocou um pijama e desceu para preparar um chá e ver televisão, esperando assim, que o sono voltasse.

Desceu as escadas e acendeu o abajur, iluminando o ambiente. Tinha poucos móveis para uma casa daquele tamanho. Parecia uma casa incompleta.

'Para uma existência incompleta.' Balançou a cabeça de leve e foi até a cozinha para esquentar a água.

Tinha a impressão, às vezes, que estava esperando por algo. Sempre na expectativa da chegada de alguém. Aquela sensação, ocasionalmente, causava-lhe imensa agonia.

Pegou a xícara, sentando no sofá e ligando a televisão. Encostou-se de maneira confortável, afundando o corpo entre as almofadas e tomando a bebida quente aos poucos. A televisão estava ligada, mas, para dizer a verdade, não estava prestando atenção no que passava na tela.

Antes, os sonhos não eram tão claros e não conseguia distinguir detalhes, mas, de uns tempos para cá, eles estavam, além de mais frequentes, extremamente nítidos a ponto dela conseguir ver com perfeição o rosto dele e sentir os toques em seu corpo.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. 'Quem é ele?'

* * *

Syaoran se ajeitou na cadeira que ocupava na imensa sala de reunião da sede das empresas Daidouji. Desde que tinha chegado ao Japão, sentia-se estranho. Também dormiu mal na noite anterior. Novamente tinha sonhado com a garota de olhos verdes, acordando suado e sendo obrigado a tomar um banho gelado. Volta e meia sonhava com ela e, de uns tempos para cá, os sonhos estavam sendo mais e mais frequentes.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando prestar atenção na reunião. Sabia japonês muito bem e o idioma não era o problema. O problema era a cabeça dele que não estava ali e, sim, na garota de seus sonhos, literalmente.

Respirou fundo. Tinha que se esforçar. Não era um moleque e precisava trabalhar. O primo tinha lhe dado uma oportunidade de ouro para se afastar do clã e não gostaria de decepcioná-lo. Olhou para a senhora Daidouji que explicava algumas questões burocráticas para Hyo Ling e começou a bater a caneta de forma frenética na mão.

Seus olhos desviaram para o futuro genro dela. Franziu a testa; tinha certeza que já o conhecia e, pelo jeito que o cara o havia encarado, devia ter a mesma impressão que ele. Parecia ser gente boa. Esperava que fosse, pelo menos. Na verdade, mesmo que ele fosse um pé no saco, seria melhor estar ali do que na China agora.

Reparou que Kurogane olhou para ele e desviou os olhos para a caneta que ele batia na mão, mostrando, claramente, que se irritava com aquilo. Por fim, soltou a caneta na mesa e achou melhor não ter nada nas mãos.

Quando a reunião acabou, sentiu um alívio tão grande, como se, finalmente, conseguisse voltar a respirar. Levantou-se e estava louco para ir logo até a linha de produção ou qualquer outro lugar em que não precisasse ficar sentado e parado ouvindo aos outros.

Não gostava de reuniões, sabia que algumas até eram importantes, mas simplesmente não tinha paciência. Seu espírito não aceitava muito bem ficar parado. Mesmo durante a faculdade, sempre preferiu fazer os exercícios e estudar sozinho a ficar horas prestando atenção nas explicações monótonas dos professores.

Sonomi pediu para Kurogane mostrar as instalações da empresa para ele enquanto acertava algumas últimas questões com Hyo Ling. Talvez ela mesma tivesse visto que era improdutivo demais ter tanta gente junta para ouvir a mesma coisa.

Caminhava devagar ao lado do rapaz, que era mais alto que ele, enquanto este lhe mostrava a empresa.

'Tem como a gente ir para a linha de produção logo?' Syaoran perguntou. Não lhe interessava muito a parte administrativa e de escritório.

'Você é bem impaciente, hein?' Kurogane comentou.

'Não gosto de burocracia.' Respondeu.

'Você é engenheiro, deve ser por isso. Gosta de coisas mais práticas.'

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'Acho que sim. Hyo Ling cuida melhor da parte administrativa.'

'Justo.' Ele respondeu e, como foi pedido, levou-o para a linha de produção, fazendo finalmente a visita começar a valer a pena.

No final do dia, encontraram-se novamente. Syaoran já estava se sentindo mais à vontade ao lado de Kurogane e descobriram até que tinham algumas afinidades. Ele não era muito sociável, mas o altão compensava sua insociabilidade e conseguia ser uma companhia agradável.

Hyo Ling se aproximou do primo com um sorriso. 'E aí? Como foi?'

'Tudo bem.' Syaoran respondeu de forma contida.

Era apenas o primeiro dia, tinha algumas coisas que gostaria ainda de verificar e estudar com calma.

'Mei Ling me ligou. Ela disse que quer visitar a Torre de Tókio.' Ele falou animado. Estava feliz por ter trazido a esposa para esta viagem, aproveitando que ela estava de férias da faculdade.

Syaoran apenas concordou com a cabeça, perguntando-se o que ele tinha com isso. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer programa de turistas. Odiava aglomeração.

'É a primeira vez que ela está no Japão?' Kurogane perguntou para Hyo Ling que confirmou com um gesto.

'Ela tem fascinação por conhecer aquela torre.' Falou, sorrindo de leve.

'Aquele lugar deve ser uma confusão só.' Syaoran murmurou.

'Não tem como negar alguma coisa para Mei Ling.' Hyo Ling comentou ainda rindo.

'Podemos marcar um passeio, então. Minha noiva tem ido muito para Tókio para os preparativos de casamento. Tenho certeza que ela será boa companhia para sua esposa durante o passeio. Depois poderíamos jantar em um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade.' Kurogane sugeriu.

'É uma excelente ideia. Assim Mei Ling se sentirá mais a vontade.' Hyo Ling disse. 'Não será incômodo para vocês?'

'De maneira alguma. Tenho certeza que será bem divertido.'

* * *

Sakura caminhava ao lado de Tomoyo por Tókio. Estava acompanhando a prima, que havia tirado o sábado para resolver alguns detalhes do casamento e tinha implorado para que ela fosse junto no lugar da mãe.

Não teve como ela recusar. Estava realmente em dívida com a morena, pois estava ajudando muito pouco com os preparativos do casamento. Elas eram como irmãs, não se perdoaria por não estar participando daquele momento tão especial.

Mais tarde, Tomoyo se encontraria com Kurogane e os novos sócios das empresas de sua mãe, que gostariam de conhecer a Torre de Tókio. De lá, eles sairiam para jantar.

A prima tinha pedido que se juntasse ao grupo, mas a ruiva ponderou que seria uma visita mais formal e relacionada às empresas da tia. Não gostava muito destas coisas. Tomoyo tinha insistido para que, pelo menos, Sakura ficasse com ela durante a visita à Torre de Tókio, pois estava nervosa. O seu plano era ficar com a morena até que ela se encontrasse com o noivo e os novos amigos dele.

Tomoyo evitava visitar a Torre de Tókio, pois aquele lugar lhe passava uma sensação estranha a qual não sabia descrever exatamente. A vista era linda! Não havia motivos para o calafrio que sentia. Sabia que, no fundo, devia ser besteira, talvez fosse medo de altura ou algo assim.

Kurogane havia lhe dito que poderiam declinar o convite, mas isso seria um absurdo, ainda mais quando ele comentou que seria para acompanhar um casal de chineses que estavam na cidade pela primeira vez. Tomoyo era uma pessoa cortês. Adoraria conhecer os membros do clã que se associou às empresas de sua família.

Sakura olhou para a prima que estava ao seu lado. 'Tomoyo-chan, está tudo bem?'

Tomoyo sorriu para ela de forma meiga. 'Estou sim. Não se preocupe.' Ela colocou um dedinho no queixo e ficou com o rosto pensativo. 'Estou com uma sensação que hoje será um dia muito interessante.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Como assim? Interessante em que sentido?'

A morena deu de ombros. 'Não sei direito.' Abriu um belo sorriso. 'Estou com uma boa sensação.'

'Pensei que não gostasse de visitar a Torre.'

Ela meneou a cabeça. 'Não é bem não gostar. É que eu, às vezes, tenho alguns pesadelos bobos com este lugar. Coisa de criança talvez.'

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve e soltou um suspiro. 'Às vezes, até eu tenho estes sonhos ou pesadelos que me perturbam.'

Tomoyo sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. 'Mas eu tenho também lindos sonhos… cheios de aventuras!' Falou rindo. 'Acho que sou uma pessoa com a mente muito imaginativa.' Completou, dando uma risadinha.

Ficaram caladas esperando o elevador chegar até o observatório da torre.

'Você também parece nervosa.' Tomoyo comentou com ela.

Sakura soltou um suspiro e sorriu. 'Também estou com a sensação de que algo extraordinário acontecerá.'

A morena juntou as mãos na frente do rosto, rindo. 'Então, com certeza, acontecerá!'

A ruiva riu da prima que sorria para ela. Tomoyo era sua melhor amiga e a amava demais, como a uma irmã muito querida. Tinha a impressão de que, às vezes, a morena conseguia ler sua mente.

Chegaram ao mirante e as duas saíram com um grupo de turistas. Tomoyo olhou para o relógio de pulso.

'Estamos um pouco adiantadas. Vou ligar para o Yuo para avisar que já estamos aqui.' Falou, procurando o celular dentro da bolsa.

Sakura olhou em volta, observando as inúmeras pessoas e crianças que estavam no mirante. Sorriu de leve, virou-se para a prima que estava ao celular com o noivo e fez um gesto, indicando que ia até a janela para ver a paisagem. Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça, entendendo e continuando a falar com o noivo de forma animada.

A ruiva caminhou devagar, parando em frente à janela panorâmica e, observando a cidade lá embaixo, sorriu. Levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo o coração acelerado e entreabriu os lábios, sem conseguir entender direito o que estava acontecendo com ela. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Lentamente, como que atraída por uma força misteriosa, virou-se para o lado esquerdo e arregalou os olhos, reparando no rapaz que também observava a cidade através da janela panorâmica.

Ele se virou para ela, fitando-a de maneira profunda.

Sakura se segurou no parapeito da janela, sentindo as pernas bambas.

 ** _No time, no time for hesitating_**

 _(Não há tempo, não há tempo para hesitar)_

 ** _No time, nobody is waiting_**

 _(Não há tempo, ninguém está à espera)_

 ** _I say what's on my mind_**

 _(Eu digo o que está em minha mente)_

 ** _And there's no way I am gonna make it_**

 _(E não há como eu realizar nada)_

 _Unless I am wide awake_

 _(A menos que eu esteja bem acordada)_

 ** _I know deep inside._**

 _(Eu sei que lá no fundo.)_

* * *

Syaoran saiu do hotel em que estava hospedado no centro de Tókio. Não era muito longe da Torre à qual a prima insistira exaustiva e irritantemente, até convencê-lo, a acompanhar os dois casais na visita. Ela sabia que ele odiava aquele tipo de programa e fazia isso, com certeza, para perturbá-lo.

Como se não bastasse, Mei Ling ainda tinha ligado pedindo que fosse na frente, pois ela e o marido tinham saído para fazer compras e estavam, evidentemente, atrasados. Então ele iria se encontrar com Kurogane e a noiva, desculpar-se pelo atraso dos primos, fazendo companhia ao casal japonês. Excelente programa. A prima lhe pagaria por colocá-lo naquela situação.

Caminhou rápido pelas ruas da cidade e parou em frente à Torre. Sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao levantar o rosto, observando a construção de ferro e franziu a testa.

De repente, sentia-se ansioso e seu coração acelerou sem nenhum motivo aparente. Ele olhou ao seu redor, observando as pessoas caminhando de forma alegre. Balançou a cabeça de leve, seguindo até o elevador que o levaria ao mirante onde ficaram de encontrar Kurogane e a noiva. Entrou e, conforme o elevador subia, seu coração acelerava cada vez mais. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e tentou relaxar. Não tinha motivos para se sentir ansioso daquela maneira.

As portas do elevador se abriram e ele olhou ao redor, não avistando Kurogane. Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava um pouco adiantado. Ponderou que ele logo estaria chegando, assim como os primos.

Caminhou devagar até a janela panorâmica e sorriu de leve, vendo a cidade lá embaixo. Sentiu novamente o arrepio subir pelas costas e a sensação de estar sendo observado. Prendeu a respiração, virando-se para a direita.

 ** _I don't want to leave,_**

 _(Eu não quero ir embora,)_

 ** _I want to be right here in this life._**

 _(Eu quero estar aqui nesta vida.)_

Arregalou os olhos de leve, observando a bela jovem de olhos verdes, parada a alguns metros dele, encarando-o com espanto.

Fitaram-se por algum tempo de forma profunda até ela abrir um sorriso maravilhoso. Como se o rosto dela conseguisse iluminar o mundo inteiro.

Abriu um tímido sorriso e a viu caminhar na sua direção sem desviar os olhos dos dele nem por um segundo. Ela parou a sua frente e ainda ficaram alguns segundos se fitando, como que tentando acreditar que realmente estavam um a frente do outro.

 ** _Right now, now is where we are_**

 _(Agora, agora é onde estamos)_

 ** _Reaching out that high, higher than the sky_**

 _(Alcançando tão alto, mais alto que o céu)_

 ** _It's always on my mind_**

 _(Está sempre na minha mente)_

 ** _It's never gonna leave me blinded_**

 _(Nunca vai me deixar cega)_

 ** _For the stars, shooting for the stars,_**

 _(Para as estrelas, almejando as estrelas,)_

 ** _Shooting for the stars_**

 _(Almejando as estrelas)_

'Olá!' Ela o cumprimentou.

'Olá.'

'É a sua primeira vez visitando a Torre de Tókio?' Ela perguntou com um leve tremor na voz.

Ele sorriu de lado e confirmou com a cabeça. 'É, sim.'

'E... De onde você é?'

'Sou de Hong Kong.' Respondeu, sentindo o coração acelerar de tal forma que parecia estar numa maratona.

Ela abriu um sorriso maroto, fitando-o sugestivamente. 'Ah! Eu sempre quis aprender mandarim.'

'Eu poderia lhe ensinar…' Ele propôs, alargando o sorriso e se inclinando levemente sobre ela. 'Com o maior prazer.'

Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. 'Eu adoraria.'

Não desviaram os olhos um do outro. Syaoran levantou o braço na direção dela.

 ** _They say life is complicated,_**

 _(Dizem que a vida é complicada,)_

 ** _They say love is overrated_**

 _(Dizem que o amor é superestimado)_

 ** _Nothing is black or white_**

 _(Nada é preto ou branco)_

 ** _And there's no way we are gonna make it_**

 _(E não há como realizarmos nada)_

 ** _Unless we no longer fake it_**

 _(A menos que sejamos verdadeiros)_

 ** _We will be all right_**

 _(Vamos ficar bem)_

'Sakura-chan!' Ouviram alguém chamá-la.

Afastaram-se, sentindo-se desconcertados. Sakura olhou para a prima que se aproximava ao lado do noivo. Tentava não sorrir.

Tomoyo franziu a testa, observando-a mal conseguindo fechar o sorriso.

'Oi, Kurogane-kun.' Ela cumprimentou o alto noivo da prima. Olhou de esguelha para Syaoran que também não conseguia disfarçar a felicidade.

Sakura olhou para a prima, que estava pálida, olhando para Syaoran com estranhamento. 'Tomoyo-chan, está tudo bem?'

A morena balançou a cabeça de leve, mas voltou a encarar Syaoran intrigada. 'Eu não conheço você?'

Syaoran olhou de esguelha para Sakura que não sabia exatamente o que falar para a prima.

Tomoyo balançou novamente a cabeça. 'Mil desculpas… Tenho a impressão de que já o conhecia antes.'

Kurogane sorriu de leve e olhou para a noiva. 'Engraçado. Também tive essa mesma impressão.' Comentou e olhou para Syaoran. 'Boa tarde, Li-san. Você chegou mais cedo.'

'Eu… Eu…' Syaoran não conseguia nem pensar no que falar. Pigarreou. 'Hyo Ling e Mei Ling vão se atrasar. Foram fazer compras…. Alguma coisa assim.' Ele falou, gesticulando com a mão.

Kurogane acenou com a cabeça. 'Gostaria de apresentá-lo à minha noiva, Tomoyo Daidouji.'

Tomoyo sorriu para ele. 'Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Li-san.'

Syaoran ajeitou-se desconfortavelmente. Aquela situação parecia surreal. 'Prazer, To…' Reteve-se. 'Senhorita Daidouji.' Corrigiu rapidamente, inclinando o corpo levemente a frente em cumprimento.

Tomoyo semicerrou os olhos no rapaz e inclinou a cabeça de leve. Tinha certeza que já o tinha visto antes, mas onde?

'Você não me é estranho.' Ela repetiu, ainda olhando fixamente para Li até ouvir o noivo pigarrear.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos de leve e balançou a cabeça, curvando-se graciosamente para frente, sentindo-se constrangida. Levantou o rosto e conseguiu ver um sorriso gentil se desenhar nos lábios dele, embora Li o tenha fechado rapidamente ao olhar de soslaio para Kurogane que os observava.

Kurogane olhou para o rapaz, percebendo que ele não estava no seu normal. Tinha passado uma semana trabalhando com ele e não vira um único sorriso. Agora até abriu um sorriso suave ao observar Tomoyo.

'E esta é a prima dela…' Kurogane falou devagar, apontando para a ruiva. 'A senhorita Sakura Kinomoto.'

Li virou-se para Sakura que olhava para baixo.

'Prazer, senhorita Kinomoto.' Ele a cumprimentou, vendo-a fazer uma pequena careta ao ouvi-lo chamá-la daquela forma.

 ** _I don't want to leave,_**

 _(Eu não quero ir embora,)_

 ** _I want to live right here where we are._**

 _(Eu quero viver bem aqui onde estamos.)_

Ela levantou o rosto e, sem conseguir fechar o sorriso, também inclinou de leve o corpo a frente. 'O prazer é todo meu, Li-san.'

Ele precisou se controlar para franzir a testa, pensando que ouvi-la chamando-o por qualquer coisa que não o seu nome soava estranho e inadequado. Permaneceram olhando-se e sorrindo um para o outro, como quem compartilha um segredo, até se darem conta que Kurogane e Tomoyo os observavam com curiosidade. Desviaram os olhos constrangidos, mas sem conseguir fechar os sorrisos que tinham nos lábios.

'Hã… Eu, infelizmente, tenho que ir… Lembrei-me de uma coisa importante…' Ele começou a falar. 'No hotel. Prometi para Mei Ling que faria uma coisa para ela… Hã… Então… Eu tenho que ir agora.' Falou, olhando de esguelha para Sakura que mordia de leve o lábio inferior.

'Não pode fazer isso depois?' Kurogane perguntou, estranhando.

'Não…' Ele falou. 'Mei Ling é muito… Exigente. Vai me matar se eu não tiver feito o que ela me pediu… Eu... Eu realmente tenho que ir.' Falou e olhou novamente de esguelha para Sakura. 'Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Daidouji. Senhorita Kinomoto.' Ele falou, cumprimentando-as rapidamente e caminhando em direção à saída do mirante.

Sakura o acompanhou se afastando, até que ele parou em frente ao elevador. Virou-se para fitar a prima. 'Bem... Acho que eu já vou também agora que o Kurogane-kun está aqui...' Sakura falou ansiosa.

'Sakura-chan… Está tudo bem com você?' Tomoyo perguntou realmente preocupada.

'Tudo maravilhoso. Não poderia estar melhor.' Ela falou e tentou fechar o sorriso. 'Foi ótimo ver você.' Sorriu para Kurogane. 'Eu já vou indo. Até.' Ela falou, já se afastando do casal que olhava um para o outro sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

 ** _Right now, now is where we are_**

 _(Agora, agora é onde estamos)_

 ** _Reaching out that high, higher than the sky_**

 _(Alcançando tão alto, mais alto que o céu)_

 ** _It's always on my mind_**

 _(Está sempre na minha mente)_

 ** _It's never gonna leave me blinded_**

 _(Nunca vai me deixar cega)_

 ** _For the stars, shooting for the stars,_**

 _(Para as estrelas, almejando as estrelas,)_

 ** _Shooting for the stars_**

 _(Almejando as estrelas)_

A ruiva caminhou, tentando não correr em direção ao elevador. Apertou a alça da bolsa, que segurava com a mão esquerda, por pura ansiedade. Assim que a porta se abriu, viu Syaoran entrar e não teve como não apressar o passo para fazer o mesmo.

Entrou e parou ao lado dele sem falar nada. Quando a porta se fechou, sentiu-o segurar sua mão e entrelaçar os dedos aos seus.

 ** _Hold on, you don't have to walk alone_**

 _(Espera aí, você não tem que andar sozinho)_

 ** _Hold on, I won't let you go_**

 _(Espera aí, eu não vou deixar você ir)_

Desceram os andares em silêncio e, assim que chegaram ao térreo, saíram junto com os outros turistas sem conseguir disfarçar a imensa felicidade de terem se encontrado.

Syaoran a puxou, começando a correr e sendo acompanhado por ela em direção ao hotel em que estava hospedado. Entraram pelo hall do hotel e ele cumprimentou de forma polida os funcionários, puxando Sakura e guiando-a até o elevador onde apertou o botão, de forma quase frenética, para chamá-lo.

Entraram no elevador vazio e ele pressionou o botão do andar em que estava. Assim que a porta se fechou, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, ele a segurou pela cintura e pela nuca abaixando o rosto para, finalmente, sentir os lábios de Sakura contra os dele.

'Não lembro de Tomoyo e Kurogane no nosso encontro na Torre de Tókio.' Ele falou com os lábios contra os dela. 'Você não me entregou o roteiro completo...'

Ela abriu um sorriso travesso e inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Mudanças de última hora no enredo.'

Syaoran se inclinou e beijou perto da orelha dela. 'E a continuação?' Perguntou com a voz rouca, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e o abraçar.

'O resto... Nós escreveremos juntos.' Ela respondeu, voltando a beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

 ** _Right now, now is where we are_**

 _(Agora, agora é onde estamos)_

 ** _Reaching out that high, higher than the sky_**

 _(Alcançando tão alto, mais alto que o céu)_

 ** _It's always on my mind_**

 _(Está sempre na minha mente)_

 ** _It's never gonna leave me blinded_**

 _(Nunca vai me deixar cega)_

 ** _For the stars, shooting for the stars,_**

 _(Para as estrelas, almejando as estrelas,)_

 ** _Shooting for the stars_**

 _(Almejando as estrelas)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:** Shooting For The Stars (Almejando as estrelas) por Anneke van Giersbergen_

 ** _Notas Específicas:_**

 _ **-Gaki:** "moleque"._

 _ **-Kaijuu:** "monstrenga"_

 _Iniciamos esta terceira parte da história usando os honoríficos japoneses. Os capítulos anteriores da primeira e segunda parte da história serão revisados e também sofrerão esta alteração aos poucos._

 _Para quem não vê os animes em japonês e não conhece a diferença sutil deles vai aí um guia básico para entender melhor. Existem outros que não são mais usados e os quais eu não coloquei no guia. Este guia foi baseado num artigo de Yasmin Bom, estudante de japonês e Beta. O perfil dela é .br/u/280144._

 _E quando não tem honorífico nos nomes o que isso significa? Uma enorme proximidade e intimidade entre as pessoas. Mas lembrando que estrangeiros (isto é, não japoneses) não usam por questões culturais. Então os personagens chineses, isto é, Syaoran, Meilyn e outros não usarão os honoríficos citados abaixo._

 ** _-San_**  
 _San é um dos pronomes de tratamento mais comuns. Ele indica principalmente respeito, mas também indica certa distância._

 ** _-Kun_**  
 _Vindo do kanji de "você", "kun" significa uma proximidade entre o falante e a quem o falante se dirige. Ele é geralmente utilizado para homens, mas, antigamente, era usado para ambos os sexos. Tanto que é comum ver um senhor/uma senhora de idade chamando uma garota com o pronome de tratamento -kun._

 ** _-Chan_**  
 _Chan foi um pronome de tratamento criado recentemente. É um pronome carinhoso, geralmente utilizado para chamar uma garota, mas também pode ser usado como forma de deboche para garotos._

 ** _-Nii-chan, Nii-sama, Nii-san_**  
 _"Nii" é escrito com o kanji de "irmão mais velho", que se lê "Onii". Apesar de existir casos em que o irmão mais velho em questão é chamado só de "-nii", a maioria das vezes ele vem acompanhado de algo. San, chan, sama tem a mesma função que a explicada anteriormente. Portanto, um "Nii-chan" é mais carinhoso, um "Nii-sama" indica submissão e "Nii-san" indica respeito._  
 _"Nii" não é exclusivo para relações familiares. Por exemplo, Naruto é chamado de "Naruto-nii-chan" por Konohamaru, que é somente 3 anos mais novo e não tem relação familiar nenhuma com Naruto. Isso é porque Konohamaru o considera um "irmão mais velho"._

 ** _-Okaa-san, Okaa-chan, Okaa-sama_**  
 _"Okaa" significa "mãe", usado como vocativo para mães e para se referir a mães de outras pessoas. Nessa função, ele funciona como Nii. Muitas vezes o "o" é retirado, como um modo de falar, e fica "Kaa"._

 ** _-Otou-san, Otou-chan, Otou-sama_**  
 _"Otou" é pai. Nessa função, ele funciona como Nii. Muitas vezes o "o" é retirado, como um modo de falar, e fica "Tou"._

 ** _-Oba-san, Oba-sama, Oba-chan_**  
 _"Oba" é tia, e funciona como Nii. Se refere, também, a uma mulher bem mais velha, mas não idosa._

* * *

 ** _Notas da Autora:_**

 _Nem acredito que estamos já na última parte desta história. Sei que este capítulo está um pouco confuso, mas lembre-se que tudo será explicado ao seu tempo na história._

 _Gostaria de avisar a todos que criamos um grupo no facebook de **FEITICEIROS** ( .com(/)groups(/)1916900561872975). Neste grupo vamos postar algumas curiosidades da história. Alguns fanarts. Fichas de personagens originais. Discussões sobre capítulos de forma mais aberta. Notícias sobre o andamento da história. Explicações mais detalhadas do que nas notas finais. Críticas. Comentários. Tudo é bem vindo! Vocês são bem vindos! É um canal aberto e direto para vocês que estão acompanhando a história poderem conhecer outras pessoas que também a acompanham e quem está envolvido no processo todo._

 _É isso! Até semana que vem!_

 ** _Notas da Colaboradora:_**

 _Eu adoro este capítulo! Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes já o reli, praticamente o conheço palavra por palavra… Na verdade, os próximos 4 capítulos são alguns dos meus favoritos, fácil, fácil… Esta terceira parte da história é minha favorita… fim de conversa!_

 _Para quem ficou meio confuso com o capítulo, não "priemos cânico"! Tudo será explicado em seu devido tempo… Apenas tenham em mente que nós, certamente, colocaremos os personagens em situações bem inusitadas ainda… Apenas aguardem!_

 _Até a próxima semana!_

 ** _Notas da Revisora:_**

 _Ai ai… que final de capítulo mega fofo. Fiquei aqui sorrindo, e pensando nos próximos._

 _Não gostei muito da Yelan, ela tava me irritando tanto quanto ao Syao. Regras… Bah! Não gosto também._

 _Mais um capítulo… yeeehhhh!_

 _Bjs_


	42. Festa para Dois

_**.**_

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_ _  
Por Kath Klein  
Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_  
 _Revisão: Rô Marques e Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 42**  
 **Festa para Dois**

 _ **Hey, Syaoran*?  
**_ _(Ei, Syaoran*?)_

 _ **Yeah?  
**_ _(Sim?)_

 _ **I'm having a party. Wanna come?  
**_ _(Eu estou dando uma festa. Quer vir?)_

 _ **Nah, I don't think so, baby…  
**_ _(Não, Eu acho que não…)_

 _ **C'mon! It's gonna be a lots of fun!  
**_ _(Vamos lá! Vai ser muito divertida!)_

 _ **Yeah?... Uh…**_

 _ **Uohh!**_

Syaoran e Sakura ouviram a campainha do elevador e o som da porta se abrindo no andar do restaurante. Syaoran abriu os olhos e viu um casal de velhinhos olhando para eles, afastou-se da ruiva e a puxou para o canto do elevador, sentindo-se constrangido.

Sakura, quando os viu, abaixou a cabeça de vergonha sem conseguir segurar o riso. Os velhinhos entraram no elevador e ficaram de costas para o casal de jovens que tentava se manter frio.

 _ **I'm having me a party,  
**_ _(Estou dando uma festa,)_

 _ **I don't think I can come,  
**_ _(Não acho que posso ir,)_

 _ **This ain't just any kind of party,  
**_ _(Não será uma simples festa)_

 _ **I think I'll stay at home  
**_ _(Acho que vou ficar em casa,)_

 _ **It's gonna be really, really hot  
**_ _(Vai ser realmente, realmente quente,)_

 _ **It's starting to sound good,  
**_ _(Estou começando a gostar,)_

 _ **I'm gonna put you on the spot,  
**_ _(Você será o centro das minhas atenções)_

 _ **Baby, maybe I should,  
**_ _(Baby, talvez eu deva ir,)_

 _ **There's gonna be lots of one on one,  
**_ _(Será uma sessão íntima e pessoal,)_

 _ **I guess I could be there,  
**_ _(Então, acho que posso ir,)_

 _ **Come on and join the fun,  
**_ _(Venha e se divirta,)_

 _ **What should I wear?  
**_ _(O que devo vestir?)_

O velhinho olhou por sobre o ombro direito para o rapaz, depois para a moça e sorriu. Recebeu uma cotovelada da esposa e um olhar severo dela.

Syaoran teve que se controlar para não rir. Sakura ouviu a senhora murmurar alguma coisa sobre os jovens desavergonhados de hoje.

O elevador novamente parou e o casal de anciões saiu. Sakura levantou o rosto e viu a senhora olhando de um para outro e piscando para ela antes de se afastar. Não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada assim que o elevador fechou.

" _Velha tarada!"_ Pensou antes de, novamente, Syaoran envolvê-la em seus braços, beijando-a.

 _ **I'll tell you about it, It doesn't matter what you wear,  
**_ _(Sobre isso, não importa o que você use,)_

 _ **cause it's only gonna be you and me there  
**_ _(Porque seremos só você eu eu lá)_

O elevador novamente parou e eles, desta vez, já se afastaram para evitar qualquer momento embaraçoso. Syaoran sorriu, vendo que era o andar deles, puxou Sakura para seguí-lo, abrindo a porta do quarto em que estava instalado.

Ela sorriu de forma marota. 'Cinco estrelas?!' Perguntou, enquanto passava por ele.

'Acho que deve ter uma sexta!' Ele ainda falou rindo. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, encostando-se a ela enquanto observava a jovem analisar o quarto luxuoso.

Ela semicerrou os olhos nele. 'Isso aqui é enorme.'

'A cama é enorme.' Ele falou, indo até ela e a abraçando pela cintura, levantando-a do chão e beijando-a novamente.

Sakura largou a bolsa no chão e o abraçou pelo pescoço, retribuindo, apaixonadamente, aos beijos cada vez mais profundos e intensos dele.

Syaoran beijou o rosto da jovem, alcançando o ouvido dela. 'Acho que podemos começar logo as aulas de mandarim.'

 _ **I'm having a party, a party for two,  
**_ _(Eu estou dando uma festa, uma festa a dois,)_

 _ **I ain't inviting nobody, nobody but you.  
**_ _(Não vou convidar ninguém, ninguém além de você)_

Ela riu. 'Apressado.'

'Estou esperando há quase dois anos, Sakura!' Ele falou, beijando-a novamente enquanto começava a despi-la da blusa. Sentiu-a levantar a sua camiseta sem pararem de se beijar.

Ela passou a blusa dele pela cabeça, jogando a peça no chão e beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o soltar um gemido ao mesmo tempo em que finalmente conseguia livrar a jovem da blusa com aquela enorme quantidade de botões pequenos.

Syaoran a empurrava de leve em direção a cama enquanto os dois tentavam se livrar das peças de roupas que ainda cobriam seus corpos. Sakura sentiu a saia cair sobre seus pés e Syaoran puxou a calça para tirá-la mais rápido. Abraçou-a novamente, apertando-a contra o corpo e sentindo a pele dela em contato direto com a dele. Que saudades ele havia sentido dela.

 _ **You'll be sexy in your socks,  
**_ _(Você estará sexy com suas meias)_

 _ **We could polish the floors,  
**_ _(Vamos rolar pelo chão)_

 _ **In case anybody knocks,  
**_ _(E no caso de qualquer pessoa chegar)_

 _ **Let's lock all the doors  
**_ _(Deixaremos tudo fechado)_

 _ **Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do,  
**_ _(Yeah , e tudo que eu fizer)_

 _ **I'm gonna do with you,  
**_ _(Será só com você)_

 _ **I'm gonna try something new,  
**_ _(Eu vou tentar algo novo)_

 _ **I wanna try it too  
**_ _(Eu quero tentar isso também)_

Puxou os cabelos da nuca dela de leve, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás e ele pôde ter livre acesso ao pescoço longo e perfumado da ruiva que o havia enlouquecido em sonhos por dois longos anos. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, sentindo a maciez da pele dela sob seus lábios e sentiu que ela o tocava por cima da roupa íntima. Ela o estava provocando.

 _ **I'll tell you about it, It doesn't matter what you wear,  
**_ _(Sobre isso, não importa o que você use,)_

' _ **Cause it's only gonna be you and me there  
**_ _(Porque seremos só você eu eu lá)_

'Agora você está sozinha, não é?' Perguntou só para confirmar.

Ela riu. 'Só com você.'

Syaoran tocou o seio dela por cima do sutiã e, logo, afastou-o para que pudesse sentir a pele aveludada em sua mão. Livrou Sakura da lingerie e admirou os seios pequenos, franzindo a testa e passando o polegar entre eles. Percebeu que não existia mais a cicatriz da cirurgia a que ela fora submetida após ter sido alvejada por Yanamoto e que tanto o incomodava, por lembrá-lo que não fora capaz de protegê-la.

Sorriu de leve, sentindo a pele lisa e guiando-a para se deitar na espaçosa cama. Deitou sobre ela, beijando o pescoço, descendo até alcançar os seios com os lábios e a ouviu gemer mais alto enquanto suas unhas cravaram de leve nas costas dele. Desceu a mão pela lateral do corpo dela até alcançar a virilha e, mesmo por cima da peça íntima, sentia que ela estava tão excitada quanto ele.

 _ **I'm having a party, a party for two,  
**_ _(Eu estou dando uma festa, uma festa a dois,)_

 _ **I ain't inviting nobody, nobody but you.  
(**_ _Não vou convidar ninguém, ninguém além de você)_

Ainda beijando o corpo dela, começou a retirar-lhe a calcinha, passando os dedos pelas pernas dela e sentindo a pele aveludada e suave.

Sakura fechou os olhos, sentindo os toques dele e sorrindo de leve, apenas tentando controlar a ansiedade que sentia por novamente unir-se a ele. Achou que ele estava demorando demais na tarefa, rolou o corpo, ficando ela por cima dele e fazendo o rapaz arregalar de leve os olhos com sua atitude.

Ela beijou o pescoço dele e começou a tirar a única peça que ainda cobria o corpo masculino, fazendo-o trincar os dentes para não gemer mais alto enquanto ela o beijava no peito.

 _ **Yeah, you,  
**_ _(Sim, você)_

 _ **I'm here,  
**_ _(Eu estou aqui)_

 _ **You're there  
**_ _(Você está aí)_

 _ **That's all (we really need)  
**_ _(E isso é tudo (que nós realmente precisamos))_

 _ **We're gonna party hardy  
**_ _(Vamos festejar intensamente)_

 _ **Just you and me  
**_ _(Só você e eu)_

 _ **Don't think about it now  
**_ _(Não pense nisso agora)_

 _ **Don't even doubt it now  
**_ _(Nem mesmo duvide disso)_

 _ **I'm inviting you to a party for two  
**_ _(Estou convidando você para uma festa a dois)_

Syaoran puxou o rosto dela para que pudesse alcançar, novamente, os lábios e sentir o gosto maravilhoso e doce que o viciava. Rolou novamente com ela, voltando a ficar por cima e se acomodou entre as pernas dela enquanto beijava novamente seu pescoço e inalava o perfume da pele rosada.

Levantou o rosto, fitando-a nos olhos enquanto, finalmente, começava a invadir a feminilidade de Sakura, pensando em como era maravilhosa a sensação de entrar na mulher amada.

Sakura franziu a testa e mordeu os lábios de leve; Syaoran sentiu o corpo dela enrijecer e demorou um tempo até entender o que estava acontecendo.

'Eu não acredito.' Ele falou, ainda tentando se controlar para não machucá-la mais.

'Só preciso de um tempinho… como da outra vez.' Ela falou, sussurrando e tentando voltar a relaxar. Tinha realmente sido pega de surpresa com aquele detalhe que pensou já ter superado.

Syaoran sorriu enquanto se controlava para não entrar mais nela. Abaixou o rosto, beijando-a no pescoço, perto do ouvido e sussurrando o quanto ela era linda e o quanto estava se sentindo feliz em tê-la novamente. Em fazê-la novamente a mulher dele.

Ela sorriu, percebendo que, apesar do incômodo inicial, já conseguia voltar a sentir prazer sem aquela sensação de ardência. Passou as mãos pelas costas dele e pelos braços fortes, sentindo a pele quente em contato com a sua. O perfume embriagante dele invadiu suas narinas, causando aquela sensação maravilhosa de prazer.

Ele beijava de forma suave seu rosto, enquanto ela sentia seus seios roçando de leve no peitoral dele.

Sakura mexeu o quadril, informando a ele que poderiam novamente recomeçar de onde pararam quando surpreendidos.

 _ **Come on, baby,  
**_ _(Vem, Querida)_

 _ **All the things I'm gonna do,  
**_ _(Todas as coisas que eu vou fazer)_

 _ **I'm gonna do with you,  
**_ _(Eu farei com você)_

 _ **I'm gonna try something new,  
**_ _(Eu vou tentar algo novo)_

 _ **I wanna try that, too  
**_ _(Eu quero tentar isso, também)_

Ele ainda a olhou nos olhos para ter certeza que não a estava machucando enquanto entrava mais profundamente no corpo da mulher que amava. Sorriu de leve ao observá-la fechando os olhos e gemendo baixinho e então se sentiu finalmente livre para iniciar os movimentos de forma mais rápida, sendo prontamente acompanhado por ela.

Beijaram-se de forma faminta, enquanto os corpos se movimentavam de forma ritmada e frenética. Ambos ouviam os gemidos do outro, as respirações ofegantes e os nomes sussurrados cheios de carinho e prazer. Trocaram de posição e sentiram-se ser invadidos pela energia do outro, como sempre acontecia quando se amavam, tornando-se indiscutivelmente apenas um por aquele breve momento.

 _ **I'll tell you about it  
**_ _(E sobre isso)_

Mudaram o ritmo, mudaram as carícias, explorando o máximo que podiam do corpo um do outro até o rapaz chegar ao seu limite e a abraçar apertado pela cintura, fazendo-a sentir as costelas estalarem antes dele finalizar aquele primeiro ato.

Ficaram ainda abraçados com a respiração ofegante e os corpos suados. Sentiam as auras se misturarem assim como os corpos que pareciam derreter naquela cama.

Ele se afastou dela e fitou o rosto da jovem, sorrindo e passando a ponta dos dedos sobre a pele aveludada. 'Como você me fez falta, Sakura.' Ele falou para ela com os olhos cheios de amor.

Sakura sorriu. 'Você também me fez muita falta.' Ela respondeu enquanto tirava uma mecha da franja dele que cobria parte dos olhos âmbares que ela adorava fitar.

'O que aconteceu?' Syaoran perguntou, passando de leve o polegar pelos lábios dela. 'Por que disso tudo?'

Sakura não conseguia parar de sorrir. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. 'Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que aconteceu.'

 _ **It doesn't matter what you wear  
**_ _(Não importa o que você use)_

 _ **Cause it's only gonna be  
**_ _(Pois só seremos)_

 _ **It's only gonna be you and me  
**_ _(Só seremos eu e você)_

 _ **Awww yeah,  
**_ _(Ahhh sim)_

Ele deitou-se sobre o corpo dela e afundou o rosto nos cabelos avermelhados.

Sakura suspirou, sentindo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu e passou as mãos de leve pelas costas largas, não havia mais nenhuma cicatriz ou qualquer sinal de abuso que ela antes sentia ali e que, no fundo, incomodavam-na.

Pensando nisso, as cicatrizes que ela adquirira durante toda aquela loucura de dois anos antes, inclusive as da cirurgia que salvara sua vida depois de Yanamoto tê-la alvejado, também não existiam mais.

'Acho que nós nascemos de novo quando saímos do mundo das trevas.' Ela falou.

Ele riu. 'Você voltou a ser virgem.'

Sakura riu e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu não tinha nem pensado nisso. Perdi a virgindade, pela segunda vez, com você. Isso parece tão surreal.'

Syaoran franziu a testa, rolou na cama saindo de cima dela e deitou-se ao seu lado, puxando-a para ficar perto dele. Fitou o teto e colocou a mão no rosto.

'Ora, então…' Ele reteve-se e riu. 'Bem… pelo menos desta vez foi como devia ser.' Soltou, sem acreditar no que também concluía.

Sakura se virou, ficando sobre os cotovelos e encarando-o. 'Então você também…'

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando-a. Depois desviou os olhos. 'Eu não era mais um moleque impaciente depois que voltamos de lá.'

Sakura percebeu que ele tinha ficado sem graça ao constatar que, considerando a situação, ele também era tão virgem quanto ela. Pelo menos em corpo, ela constatou rindo.

 _ **A little bitty party, baby  
**_ _(Uma pequena louca Festa)_

 _ **Just me and you  
**_ _(Só para nós dois)_

 _ **That's right  
**_ _(Pode ter certeza)_

 _ **I ain't inviting anybody,  
**_ _(Não vou convidar ninguém)_

 _ **Nobody baby  
**_ _(Ninguém, Querida)_

'O que acha que aconteceu?' Ela perguntou, ficando séria pela primeira vez desde que se viram. Aconchegou-se ao peito dele, fazendo as pernas se entrelaçarem.

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não faço a menor ideia. Para mim, minha vida era completamente diferente até o momento que eu coloquei os olhos em você.'

'O mesmo aconteceu comigo.' Ela falou e suspirou.

Deitou-se, afundando o rosto no peito dele e sentiu quando ele se inclinou para beijar sua cabeça.

'Pensei que a tivesse perdido, Sakura.' Ele falou sinceramente. 'Quando vi que você perdeu a conexão com a Khala'a.'

'Eu não sei o que aconteceu.' Ela falou e levantou o rosto, fitando-o novamente com o cenho franzido. 'Eu também… Vi que seus ferimentos não estavam cicatrizando.'

'Bem… agora tenho um corpo novo em folha.' Ele falou, rindo de leve.

Desceu os olhos pelo corpo e, realmente, não encontrou nenhuma das cicatrizes que tinha antes. Agora se lembrava de todas as vezes em que fora ferido de forma quase mortal. Era estranho pensar que, até algumas horas antes, no máximo, tinha enfrentado alguns adversários em campeonatos de lutas.

'Acho que eu também.' Ela falou, rindo e balançando a cabeça de leve. Franziu a testa e voltou a fitá-lo. 'Sua aura voltou a ser a mesma de antes.'

 _ **I'm having a party, a party for two,  
**_ _(Eu estou dando uma festa, uma festa a dois,)_

 _ **I ain't inviting nobody, nobody but you.  
**_ _(Não vou convidar ninguém, ninguém além de você)_

Syaoran parou um pouco para pensar. 'Acho que sim.' Sorriu. 'Acho que não devem mais nascer chifres na minha cabeça.'

Ela o empurrou de leve. 'Não brinque com isso.'

Syaoran riu com gosto e a abraçou forte, queria senti-la o mais próxima possível. 'E eu ainda falei que magia era coisa de maluco.' Parou de rir e voltou a ficar sério. 'Humph… agora entendo porque aquele idiota do Ren Tao ficou me encarando quando nos encontramos na China uns dois meses atrás. Deve ter pensado que eu era um espírito.' Achou graça.

'Você não deveria rir disto.'

'Oras! Ele está acostumado a esta coisa de morte, vida… Espírito daqui e dali! Além disso, você não viu a cara que ele fez.'

'Humph.' Ela murmurou incomodada, levantando o rosto e voltando a ficar debruçada sobre ele com o queixo apoiado no peito dele. 'Se não fosse por ele, eu não teria conseguido ir atrás de você.'

'Ah, este é um outro ponto interessante. Você não deveria tê-lo procurado.' Falou com a voz séria. 'A gente tem que pegar as Cartas. Não confio naquele cabeça de chifre.' Falou, tirando uma mecha do cabelo dela do rosto levemente suado e colocando-o atrás da orelha.

Sakura rodou os olhos. 'Falando em Tao-san, ele me procurou uns dois anos atrás.' Ela franziu a testa de leve. 'Agora eu me lembro bem. Ele me procurou uma vez na faculdade e até me cumprimentou, mas acho que, como viu que eu não lembrava dele, foi embora.'

'E você lembra de um cara que a cumprimentou há dois anos?' Syaoran falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Ele chama um pouco de atenção.' Ela falou sem entender, afastando-se dele.

'E você fala isso na minha cara?'

Sakura semicerrou os olhos nele. 'Você está de sacanagem comigo, não é?'

'Não sou eu que estou falando para a minha namorada que tem uma mulher que me chama a atenção.'

'Syaoran… eu estou nua ao seu lado, na sua cama. Perdi a minha virgindade com você, pela segunda vez. Fui até o inferno atrás de você e você está com ciúmes dele? É isso mesmo?'

 _ **Come on, Come on  
**_ _(Venha, Venha)_

 _ **Come on, Come on  
**_ _(Venha, Venha)_

 _ **Come on, Come on, Come on  
**_ _(Venha, Venha, Venha)_

 _ **Come on, Come on, yeah  
**_ _(Venha, Venha, sim)_

 _ **Come on, Come on, Come on  
**_ _(Venha, Venha, Venha)_

 _ **Come on, Come on  
**_ _(Venha, Venha)_

 _ **Come on, Come on, Come on  
**_ _(Venha, Venha, Venha)_

 _ **Come on, Come on, yeah  
**_ _(Venha, Venha, sim)_

'Humph.' Ele murmurou. 'Não gosto do Tao.' Falou, empurrando-a de leve para que ficasse de costas na cama, debruçando-se sobre ela. Beijou-lhe o pescoço de leve, sentindo o gosto do suor dela e o perfume doce que emanava da pele quente.

'Eu sei disso. Você já deixou bem claro. E ele também não gosta de você.' Ela falou sorrindo e fechando os olhos, sentindo os lábios dele no seu corpo.

'Vamos parar de falar dele.' Syaoran sussurrou ao ouvido dela. 'Temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer…'

 _ **Just you and me  
**_ _(Só você e eu)_

'Foi você quem tocou no assunto.' Ela retrucou e o sentiu passar a mão pelo seu corpo.

'Prefiro tocar em outra coisa agora.' Syaoran retrucou com a voz rouca e colocou a mão entre as pernas dela, voltando a beijá-la nos lábios.

 _ **That was great!  
**_ _(Nossa, isso foi demais!)_

 _ **Let's do it again!  
**_ _(Vamos fazer isso de novo!)_

* * *

Tomoyo observou a prima se afastando e arregalou os olhos com a pressa dela em entrar no elevador. Olhou para o noivo e franziu a testa.

'O que aconteceu com ela?'

Kurogane deu de ombros, erguendo uma mão de forma confusa. 'Não tenho a menor ideia.'

Tomoyo meneou a cabeça ainda intrigada. 'Eu realmente tenho a impressão de que conheço o Li-san de algum lugar.'

Ele franziu a testa. 'Também tive a impressão de já tê-lo visto antes. Se bem que… ele parecia diferente agora.'

'Do que está falando?'

'Era ele… Mas, sei lá… parecia outra pessoa.'

'Como assim outra pessoa?'

'Ele estava que não conseguia parar de sorrir.'

'E isso é ruim?' Ela não entendia qual o problema. Tinha reparado no sorriso gentil que o rapaz deu para ela. Conseguia reconhecer isso.

'Não é este o ponto. Passei quase uma semana ao lado daquele cara e ele era o cúmulo do estoicismo.' Kurogane falou ainda sem conseguir entender o que aconteceu. 'Sua prima também não parecia bem.'

Tomoyo franziu a testa de leve. 'Sakura-chan estava estranha demais quando saiu daqui, não? Parecia estar com muita pressa.'

'Ela saiu daqui falando que nunca esteve melhor.' Kurogane falou, balançando a mão a frente e rindo. 'Quase saltitante.'

Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Como assim saltitante?'

'Oras… leve!' Kurogane esclareceu. 'E com muita pressa.'

'Acho que vou ligar para ela.' Tomoyo falou, procurando o telefone na bolsa. Estava discando o número da prima quando o noivo chamou sua atenção.

'O casal de que eu lhe falei chegou.' Disse indicando com um gesto para dois chineses que se aproximavam sorrindo.

Trocaram cumprimentos e apresentações. Tomoyo e Meilyn se fitaram por algum tempo, também com a impressão de que se conheciam de algum lugar.

'Onde está Xiao Lang?' Meilyn perguntou. 'Ele já deveria ter chegado, pedi que viesse na frente para avisá-los que estávamos a caminho.'

Tomoyo e Kurogane se entreolharam. O rapaz pigarreou. 'Ele veio, passou o recado e foi embora.'

'O quê?!' Meilyn quase gritou e olhou para o marido perplexa. 'Ele passou dos limites da grosseria.'

'Não se preocupe…' Tomoyo tentou colocar panos quentes.

'Xiao Lang não pode ser assim.' A chinesa falou, irritada pela atitude do primo.

Hyo Ling endireitou o corpo, mostrando-se também incomodado. Que Xiao Lang fosse antissocial tudo bem, mas precisava agir com educação. Ele tinha avisado que seria importante estabelecer uma relação próxima com os japoneses com quem ele trabalharia nos próximos meses, e o que o primo fazia? Comportava-se como um moleque.

'Desculpem-me pela atitude de Xiao Lang. Ele, com certeza, teve um bom motivo para tal comportamento.'

'Eu vou ligar para ele agora mesmo.' Meilyn falou irritada, pegando o celular e discando o número do primo.

Tomoyo olhou para Kurogane e sorriu sem graça.

O rapaz voltou-se para o chinês. 'Com certeza ele deve ter tido algum problema. Que tal a gente começar nosso passeio? Quem sabe ele não se junte a nós mais tarde?'

Hyo Ling sorriu de leve, agradecendo a compreensão. Olhou para a esposa que tinha o rosto vermelho.

'Ele não atende! Dá para acreditar que ele não atende?!'

'Mei Ling, vamos começar o passeio. Depois tentamos falar com ele.' Falou com a voz calma e o olhar sereno para a esposa.

Meilyn trincou os dentes. 'Xiao Lang me paga! Ele vai precisar me dar uma excelente razão para isso.'

'Qīn'ài… _(Querida…)_ ' Hyo Ling a chamou, pedindo de forma silenciosa que ela controlasse o gênio na frente do outro casal.

A chinesa fechou os olhos rapidamente e respirou fundo. O primo a tirava do sério. Abriu os olhos e tentou sorrir de leve. O marido tinha razão, não valia a pena estragar seu passeio por conta de mais uma atitude desrespeitosa de Xiao Lang.

* * *

Sakura rolou na cama, saindo de cima do corpo de Syaoran e deitando ao lado dele. Tinham acabado de se amar novamente. Respirou fundo e sorriu de leve. O rapaz se virou, abraçando-a e afundando o rosto no pescoço dela.

'Acho que ouvi o telefone tocar.' Ela comentou.

'Sim… insistentemente.' Ele completou.

Ela olhou para a janela e franziu a testa. 'Já anoiteceu.'

'Sim…' Syaoran respondeu, segurando-a pela cintura. 'Nada de pensar em sair daqui.'

Ela riu. 'Acho que preciso ligar para Tomoyo-chan. Ela deve ter ficado preocupada.'

Syaoran franziu a testa e pensou que, provavelmente, os primos deveriam estar uma fera com ele. Que se dane! Aconchegou-se melhor ao corpo de Sakura. Depois falaria com eles. Depois… bem depois.

'Você não está morando aqui neste hotel, não é?' Ela perguntou.

'Não… estava em Hong Kong. No clã.'

'Então você voltou para lá?' Ela falou, franzindo a testa.

'Teoricamente, nunca saí.' Esclareceu. 'Vim para o Japão justamente porque não aguentava mais que ficassem no meu pé.'

'No seu pé?'

Ele beijou o pescoço dela, roçando de leve os lábios na pele suada da namorada. 'Para assumir o posto de patriarca.'

'Rá'. Ela falou em tom irônico, tentando ignorar as carícias dele. 'Agora você vai virar o patriarca da família.'

'Para você ver.' Ele comentou rindo. Sabia que ela estava irritada e isso a tornava ainda mais linda. 'E você?'

'O que tem eu?' Ela perguntou.

'Está morando com seu irmão? Vou ter que sequestrar a noiva desta vez?'

Ela balançou a cabeça. 'Não tem como morar com Onii-chan. Pode mexer na cabeça dele de tudo quanto é maneira, mas ele continua cabeça dura.' Falou rindo. 'Eu estou morando na nossa casa.'

'Mesmo?' Ele perguntou surpreso. Afastou-se dela apenas para que pudesse contemplar os belíssimos olhos glaucos.

'No final, acho que o fiquei esperando até agora.' Ela respondeu e ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

'Então a sua espera acabou.' Ele falou. 'Sairemos daqui e voltaremos para casa.'

Sakura respirou fundo, pensando em como contaria para o irmão que simplesmente tinha encontrado com um rapaz, passado o dia inteiro na cama com ele e que, agora, ele moraria com ela. Touya infartaria. Seria um infarto fulminante, com certeza. Bem… Touya que procurasse um bom cardiologista.

'Claro que voltaremos para casa.' Ela falou para ele. 'Para onde mais você iria?'

Ele a abraçou novamente. 'Para lugar nenhum.'

O telefone dela voltou a tocar. Sakura respirou fundo, ainda pensando se valeria a pena ou não atender. Syaoran não fazia o menor esforço também de se afastar para que ela pudesse ir até o aparelho.

'Está com fome?' Ele perguntou ao ouvido dela.

'Um pouco.'

'Vamos dormir hoje aqui e amanhã vamos para casa.' Ele falou.

'Está bem.'

Syaoran finalmente se afastou dela e rolou na cama até o telefone para pedir alguma coisa para comerem.

Sakura se levantou e foi até sua bolsa jogada no chão. Pegou o aparelho e olhou no display. Arregalou os olhos vendo quase 20 chamadas perdidas de Tomoyo. A prima devia estar louca atrás dela. Era melhor ligar de volta e dizer que estava tudo bem.

Syaoran observou a namorada caminhando nua pelo quarto e dando uma desculpa qualquer à prima por ter saído às pressas do mirante. Riu ao ouvi-la mentir descaradamente dizendo que estava em casa e ia dormir porque estava cansada. Ela desligou o telefone e o encarou.

'E o que você queria que eu falasse para ela?' Perguntou, semicerrando os olhos nele ao ver o ar zombeteiro. 'Acho que vou tomar um banho antes que a janta chegue.' Ela falou, indo até o banheiro e soltando uma exclamação ao ver o tamanho do cômodo. 'Precisamos fazer uma reforma no banheiro lá de casa.' Riu.

Syaoran ponderou que realmente seria uma boa ideia. Ouviu baterem na porta e imaginou que já fosse o serviço de quarto. Colocou o roupão do hotel e caminhou para abrir a porta quando deparou-se com a expressão furiosa da prima a sua frente.

' _Você está maluco, Xiao Lang?!_ ' Meilyn gritou, tentando empurrar a porta do quarto para entrar, mas Syaoran a impediu.

' _Mei Ling! Não dá para você entrar no meu quarto desta maneira._ ' Falou assustado. ' _Cadê o seu marido?_ '

' _Estou aqui, Xiao Lang._ ' O rapaz ouviu a voz do primo que se aproximava e o viu parar ao lado de Meilyn, encarando-o. ' _Você enlouqueceu?_ '

' _Eu liguei a tarde inteira e você não atendeu a porcaria do seu celular._ '

' _Eu estava com dor de cabeça._ ' Syaoran falou como desculpa. ' _Muita dor de cabeça. A semana foi muito puxada._ ' Ele explicou, olhando de esguelha para trás. Esperava que Sakura permanecesse no banheiro.

' _Não era motivo para o que fez com os japoneses.'_ Hyo Ling o repreendeu. ' _Tomasse uma aspirina e pronto. Isso não é justificativa para falta de educação._ '

Syaoran rodou os olhos. ' _Olha, desculpem-me. Eu avisei, embora não precisasse realmente, porque vocês me conhecem muito bem, que não gosto daquele tipo de programa. Fiz o que me pediram. Fui lá, avisei que vocês se atrasariam e depois resolvi voltar para o hotel e descansar. Estava com dor de cabeça e pronto. Eu vou dormir agora e amanhã é um outro dia._ '

Hyo Ling franziu a testa, estranhando a língua solta do primo. Era impressão ou sentia até um ar mais irônico nele que de costume?

' _Amanhã estamos pensando em…_ ' Hyo Ling começou a falar.

' _Não vou poder._ ' Ele já cortou. ' _Eu vou estar muito ocupado. O dia inteiro._ '

Meilyn semicerrou os olhos no primo, forçou mais uma vez a porta para que ele a abrisse, mas o rapaz a manteve entreaberta, evitando que a prima entrasse no quarto. ' _Ocupado com o quê?_ '

' _Assuntos meus._ ' Respondeu.

' _E que assuntos você tem que vão levar o dia inteiro?_ ' Ela perguntou novamente.

' _Particulares.'_ Respondeu de forma seca novamente.

' _Você está mais estranho que de costume, Xiao Lang.'_ Ela falou, observando-o.

' _Estou cansado. Podemos conversar na segunda?'_ Ele tentou pedir com educação.

Meilyn estreitou os olhos no primo e respirou fundo. ' _Isso é perfume de mulher?'_

' _E se for?_ ' Ele perguntou com o rosto sério, já perdendo a paciência e fazendo a prima arregalar os olhos.

Hyo Ling olhou para o primo. ' _Você está de sacanagem comigo, não está?'_

' _Minha vida não é da conta de vocês. Agora, se me dão licença, eu estou no meu dia de folga!'_ Falou por fim, fechando a porta irritado.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, já prevendo os problemas que teria quando contasse, na segunda mesmo, que ficaria definitivamente no Japão. Ponderou que, agora, com seus documentos em ordem, seria melhor casar logo com Sakura. Provavelmente abandonaria o clã novamente, pensou dando de ombros.

Depois de tudo o que passou, mandar os anciões para o inferno era só uma questão de tempo. Sorriu de lado, pensando que eles nunca sobreviveriam naquele lugar mesmo.

Caminhou pelo quarto e espiou pela porta do banheiro, vendo Sakura tomar banho. Sorriu de lado, tirando o roupão e se aproximando dela, abraçando-a pela costas.

'Ora, ora… banho gelado.' Ele falou ao ouvido dela ao sentir a água bater no corpo.

Sakura riu. 'Vamos dizer que eu aprendi a gostar.' Ela falou, rindo. 'Quase enlouqueci Tomoyo-chan quando dividíamos o alojamento da faculdade mudando a temperatura do chuveiro durante o inverno.'

'Acho que não vamos ter mais este problema em casa.' Ele falou, beijando-lhe o pescoço. 'Muito pelo contrário. Adorei saber que posso dividir o banho com você.' Falou, passando a mão pelo corpo dela e a sentindo estremecer.

* * *

' _Xiao Lang deve estar apenas estressado com a pressão do clã.'_ Hyo Ling comentou com a esposa. ' _Além disso, ele é um rapaz saudável.'_ Completou, tentando colocar panos quentes na atitude do primo.

Meilyn estava se arrumando enquanto o marido finalizava a leitura do jornal local. Tinham planos de passear por Tókio naquele dia. O Museu Nacional estava com uma exposição sobre Expressionismo que havia chamado atenção deles. Enfim, um típico programa de turistas.

Meilyn franziu a testa encarando o marido. ' _Estamos falando do mesmo Xiao Lang?'_

Hyo Ling tentou manter a calma, pois sabia que, se continuasse a incentivar a esposa, era capaz dela pedir que arrombassem a porta do quarto do primo. ' _Mei Ling, ele é solteiro, jove primeira vez que vem para Tókio. Deixa o nosso primo em paz.'_

Meilyn estreitou os olhos no marido. ' _Você sabe de alguma coisa?'_

' _Eu?'_ Ele perguntou sem entender.

' _Lá na empresa não tem nenhuma japonesa oferecida?'_ Ela falou ainda com o rosto sério. ' _Eu estou de olho em você, Hyo Ling!'_

O rapaz riu com gosto, adorando a leve demonstração de ciúmes da esposa. ' _Claro que não. É uma empresa séria. Xiao Lang deve ter conhecido uma garota quando, sei lá… saiu para passear.'_

' _Estamos realmente falando de Xiao Lang?'_ Ela repetiu a pergunta.

Hyo Ling dobrou o jornal e observou a esposa. ' _Vamos logo. Se quisermos seguir o seu roteiro para hoje é melhor sairmos agora.'_

Meilyn balançou a cabeça de leve, pegando a bolsa. ' _Ainda acho que tem alguma coisa errada.'_

' _Você é curiosa demais.'_ O marido retrucou. ' _Vamos deixar um recado para Xiao Lang na recepção e, quem sabe, ele não nos encontre no final do dia para apresentar a namorada.'_ Sugeriu, rindo.

' _Humph.'_ Meilyn murmurou. ' _Namorada… não dá para imaginar Xiao Lang com uma namorada. Ele fugia de compromisso como o diabo foge da cruz.'_

Hyo Ling pegou a mão da esposa, puxando-a para saírem do quarto e passearem. ' _Vamos deixar Xiao Lang se divertir à maneira dele.'_ Falou por fim.

Foram até a recepção do hotel e pediram para deixar um recado para o senhor Li, dando o número do quarto em que ele estava instalado.

'Desculpe-me, senhora Li, mas o senhor Li fez o check-out uma meia hora atrás.' O funcionário do hotel falou de maneira calma.

'O quê?!' Meilyn quase gritou. 'Como assim ele fez check-out?!'

O funcionário sorriu amarelo. 'Desculpe-me, senhora. Mas ele encerrou a conta e saiu com uma moça. Eu mesmo fiz o procedimento.'

Meilyn virou-se para o marido que estava um pouco atrás, olhando para o rapazinho com o semblante sério.

'Isso já passou dos limites, Hyo Ling. Para onde ele foi?' Ela perguntou para o marido que respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar.

Xiao Lang o estava colocando em uma situação bem complicada. O que estaria acontecendo realmente com ele? A parte de ser indelicado com o casal de japoneses e de levar uma garota para o hotel era até aceitável. O primo realmente tinha um jeito mais introspectivo e tinha deixado claro que não gostaria de participar do passeio de ontem. Mei Ling é quem não deveria ter insistido.

Levar uma garota para o hotel era... inesperado, mas ele mesmo o tinha aconselhado a sair com garotas enquanto ainda fosse solteiro. Agora, simplesmente pagar a conta e partir sem avisá-los para onde iria tinha sido uma atitude realmente preocupante.

'Eu realmente não sei. Mas estou começando a me preocupar.' Falou com sinceridade.

Meilyn voltou-se para o rapazinho com um olhar sério. 'Quem era a mulher com quem ele saiu?!' Perguntou em tom autoritário, fazendo o rapaz quase se tremer.

'Bem, senhora… ela não estava hospedada antes… não temos essas informações.'

'Como assim?! Vocês deixam qualquer um entrar aqui? Cadê a segurança deste hotel?'

'Ela deve ter entrado junto com o Sr. Li.' Ele respondeu sem graça.

Meilyn voltou-se para o marido. 'Vou ligar para ele.' Falou, pegando o celular e discando o número do primo. Batia o pé de leve, mostrando impaciência enquanto ouvia o telefone chamando. ' _Xiao Lang! Onde você está?!_ ' Exigiu assim que ele atendeu.

' _Estou bem.'_ Syaoran respondeu do outro lado da linha.

' _Eu não perguntei como você está, estou perguntando_ _onde_ _!'_

' _Estou voltando para casa. Conversaremos durante a semana.'_ Ele falou. ' _Por favor, diga a Hyo Ling que vou chegar um pouco atrasado amanhã na empresa e que conversarei com ele depois.'_ Pediu. ' _Agora preciso desligar. Vou descer nesta estação.'_ Disse, encerrando a ligação.

' _Hei, hei! Espera!'_ Meilyn ainda tentou falar com ele, mas o primo já tinha desligado. Olhou para o marido completamente desconcertada.

' _O que ele disse?'_

' _Que vai chegar atrasado na empresa e vai conversar com você amanhã.'_ Ela falou, franzindo a testa.

' _Atrasado? E onde ele está indo?'_

' _Ele… ele disse que estava voltando para casa.'_ Ela repetiu as palavras do primo. ' _Como ele vai para Hong Kong e estará amanhã na empresa?'_ Ela perguntou confusa.

Hyo Ling cruzou os braços sobre o peito, observando a esposa. ' _Está bem… Tenho que concordar com você. Está realmente acontecendo alguma coisa estranha com Xiao Lang.'_

* * *

Syaoran parou em frente ao sobrado branco da rua do Templo Tsukimine e sorriu. Como tinha desejado voltar para casa enquanto esteve naquele inferno. Sakura olhou para ele sorrindo também. Estavam de mãos dadas.

'Vamos?' Ela perguntou e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Ela abriu o portão de ferro e ele observou as flores do jardim. Estavam bem cuidadas, embora não tão bonitas como quando Flor cuidava delas com carinho. Olhou para Sakura que subiu os três degraus e abriu a porta principal para ele passar.

'Tenho que fazer uma cópia da chave para você.' Ela falou. 'Ah, acho que tenho uma em alguma gaveta. Eu cheguei a fazer para deixar com Onii-chan, mas desisti.'

O rapaz passou pela porta e parou olhando para a sala, sorrindo. Estava diferente de como ele a tinha deixado. A escrivaninha não tinha mais os livros da faculdade dos dois. Estava com menos móveis e alguns eram diferentes. Tirou os sapatos e deixou a mala na entrada, caminhando devagar pela sala e observando o lugar. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentia a mesma energia boa de quando entrara naquela casa pela primeira vez.

'Okaeri.' Sakura falou, observando-o e sorrindo.

Ele voltou-se para fitá-la. 'Tadaima.'

Ela tirou os sapatos na entrada e caminhou até ele, abraçando-o forte.

Syaoran a envolveu em seus braços e abaixou o rosto, tocando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. 'É bom demais estar de volta.'

Sakura sorriu. 'E o que vamos fazer agora?'

'Como assim?'

'Estamos vivendo duas vidas paralelas, Syaoran. E, aparentemente, só nós dois lembramos o que nos aconteceu antes. Tomoyo-chan não o reconheceu, nem Kurogane-kun. Onii-chan não tem a menor ideia de que você existe.'

'É, não dá para entender direito o que aconteceu.'

'Estamos vivendo uma vida onde não temos magia… Ou pelo menos não tínhamos até nos encontrarmos.'

Syaoran a apertou em seus braços. 'Sim.' Ele concordou. 'Mas não dá para ignorar tudo o que passamos e tentar recomeçar para nos encaixarmos nessa nova existência.' Sentiu-a concordar com a cabeça. 'Amanhã mesmo nos casaremos. Meus documentos agora estão em ordem.' Declarou subitamente.

'Casar?' Ela perguntou, afastando-se dele e o fitando espantada.

'Claro. O que nos impedia antes eram os meus documentos. Vamos fazer isso logo pela manhã e eu entro com os papéis no consulado chinês em seguida.'

Ela o encarou seriamente. 'Você está com pressa.'

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Já estávamos casados, Sakura. Agora será apenas formalidade.' Ele franziu a testa e se arrependeu. 'Você gostaria de cerimônia? Festa?'

Ela balançou a cabeça e afundou o rosto no peito dele. 'Isso não tem importância para mim, desde que você esteja comigo.'

Ele respirou fundo, era melhor falar logo o porquê. 'Os anciões e minha mãe estão me pressionando para eu me casar de uma vez. Quero ajeitar logo os papéis para eles não nos causarem problemas.'

Sakura se afastou dele e suspirou. 'Ah, sim… quando você morreu, estava noivo, não? Noivo de uma jovem "adequada e escolhida pelo clã"...' Disse sem tentar esconder o aborrecimento em sua voz. 'E eu era a sua concubina.'

Ele fechou os olhos, realmente pensando que deveria ter quebrado o pescoço de Reyume quando teve a oportunidade. Tinha pegado leve demais com aquele filho da mãe.

'Eu estava tentando resolver isso naquela época. E eles poderiam ter planejado meu noivado com metade da China que não adiantaria. Só existe uma mulher que poderia ser minha esposa.' Ele falou se aproximando dela e passando os polegares no rosto de Sakura. 'Desde que eu tinha 10 anos, Sakura, eu sabia que só você poderia ser minha esposa. Só você está no meu coração.'

Ela abriu aquele sorriso maravilhoso que ele amava.

Ele se inclinou e beijou os lábios dela de leve. Afastou-se e a viu olhando-o com um brilho intenso nos olhos.

'É melhor mesmo resolvermos logo a questão da papelada porque ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim agora. Fui até o inferno para buscá-lo, Syaoran Li. Não serão uns velhos babacas que vão atrapalhar a nossa felicidade.'

Ele sorriu. 'Exatamente isso.'

 **Continua.**

* * *

 _Música do capítulo:_ _ **Party for Two**_ _(Festa para dois) - Shania Twain & Mark McGrath_

 _*Frase original: "Hey, Mark?" Mudanças por motivos óbvios! :-P_

 _ **Notas específicas:**_

 _a) Okaerinasai: "Seja bem-vindo de volta ao lar", expressão utilizada para cumprimentar as pessoas quando estas voltam para casa. b) Tadaima: "Estou em casa", expressão usada ao se chegar a casa, para anunciar seu retorno. Tadaima e okaerinasai são frases que andam sempre juntas, uma como resposta à outra. Essas duas frases têm um peso simbólico, podendo ser usadas, por exemplo, depois de uma briga de namorados quando eles fazem as pazes, para indicar que, agora que o problema foi solucionado, a pessoa que se afastou voltou para o lugar dela que é "ao lado da pessoa amada". Também podem ser usadas depois de um longo período de separação forçada. Ou como uma forma de "encerrar uma jornada" ou uma etapa da vida._

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Acho que agora já está menos confuso o que aconteceu com Sakura e Syaoran, não? Tudo será explicado com mais detalhes nos próximos capítulos. Explicações e confusões também. :-)_

 _Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando a história._

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Este capítulo sempre me deixa com um sorriso no rosto. Ah! Tão perfeito o jeito como eles decidem simplesmente "voltar" para o lugar onde eles estavam antes da incursão ao inferno e mandar um grande "F***-se" para o universo! E daí que vão pensar que somos malucos porque, teoricamente, mal nos conhecemos? E daí que ninguém vai nos entender? Não é nossa culpa (ok, talvez seja…) se todos se esqueceram de toda a loucura pela qual passamos. A gente se ama. A gente sabe o que aconteceu. Se tiverem problema com isso, podem ir para o MdT… Veja se eu me importo... XDD Isso vai dar uma confusão… hahahaha… Mal posso esperar!_

 _Até semana que vem!_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Nossa… Arrepiada aqui… Amei a cena de amor. Ficou linda. Foi bem emocionante esse encontro._

 _Mas o que mais gostei foi da Meylin...kkkk… Ela foi chata e meio intrometida, mas adoro os chiliques dela._

 _Muito bem colocadas, todas as situações... Essa parte tinha na original? Senti uma sensação de Déjà-vu._

 _Ansiosa por ler essa nova fase._


	43. Pode até parecer loucura

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques e Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 43**

 **Pode até parecer loucura**

Syaoran chegou à empresa, registrou sua entrada e seguiu em direção à mesa que tinham separado para ele trabalhar no ambiente aberto.

'Boa tarde.' Ele cumprimentou Kurogane quando passou pela mesa dele.

Kurogane tirou os olhos do computador e fitou o chinês com a testa franzida. Ele cumprimentou, alegremente, os outros colegas que estavam por perto e sentou em frente ao computador ainda sorrindo para o nada. Estreitou os olhos no rapaz. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Alguma coisa muito errada.

'Hei, Li-san. Você sabe que aqui temos uma política de controle de álcool e drogas, né?'

O chinês rodou na cadeira e encarou o rapaz ainda sorrindo. 'Sem problema. Eu não bebo. Faz mal para saúde.' Ele respondeu. 'E também não uso outras coisas, não.' Arregalou os olhos de leve, pensando que ele devia estar se referindo a saída súbita dele da Torre de Tókio. 'Ah! Gostaria de me desculpar por sábado.'

Kurogane concordou com a cabeça, ainda o olhando desconfiado. 'Sem problema. Seu primo explicou que você não é muito chegado naquele tipo de programação.'

'É verdade. Mesmo assim, devo me desculpar com Tomo… quer dizer, com sua noiva, não?' Ele riu. 'Ela é sua noiva agora.' Pensou em voz alta.

Era um pouco estranho pensar nisso, pois, quando voltara para aquele inferno, Kurogane e Tomoyo tinham recém começado o namoro e agora estavam prestes a se casar. O amigo havia enfrentado uma árdua jornada até conquistar a difícil morena, principalmente, quando ela se encontrava balançada com a presença de Hiiraguizawa.

Franziu a testa de leve ao lembrar-se do inglês. Ele devia estar em Londres. Será que também tinha sido afetado como os outros? Seria interessante entrar em contato com a reencarnação do Mago Clow.

'Sim… ela é minha noiva.' Kurogane falou devagar ainda sem tirar os olhos do chinês.

'Eu acabei de me casar!' Syaoran falou, de repente, alargando o sorriso. 'Tenho que ver como vou acertar as coisas com o RH. Acho que não preciso esperar o parecer do consulado.'

'V-Você se casou?' Kurogane perguntou em tom de urgência. 'Agora?' Ele não sabia se ficava mais surpreso pela súbita língua solta do rapaz ou pelo conteúdo da conversa.

Tudo bem que estava quase escrito na testa do chinês que ele andou se divertindo, e muito, no final de semana, para chegar na segunda-feira com aquele sorriso na cara sem conseguir fechá-lo, mas se casar?

'Sim, pela manhã. Por isso estou chegando agora. Preciso falar com meu primo. Sabe onde ele está?'

Kurogane ainda ficou um tempo olhando para o rapaz a sua frente. 'Acho que está numa reunião com Daidouji-sama.'

'Ótimo.' Falou, batendo as mãos de leve na mesa e olhando para o computador.

O primo, dali a pouco, procuraria por ele para conversarem, então era melhor pensar em coisas práticas agora. Queria também sair no horário.

'Li-san.' Kurogane o chamou e o chinês novamente girou a cadeira. 'Está realmente tudo bem com você?'

'Melhor, impossível.' Respondeu sorrindo e depois voltou-se para o computador onde começaria a ver a papelada para pedir permanência no Japão. Se trabalharia ali ou não, bem... isso era outra história.

'E se casou com quem?' Kurogane não conseguiu segurar a língua de curiosidade. Queria saber quem fora a garota que tinha feito o rapaz sério e fechado perder a cabeça daquela maneira para aparecer casado do nada.

Li voltou a fitá-lo e ergueu uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se se falaria ou não. Ele, provavelmente, pensaria que era louco, mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Kurogane descobriria. Sakura e Tomoyo eram primas, afinal de contas. Bem, ele não tinha nada a esconder de ninguém e, por mais louco que pudesse parecer, pelo governo japonês, estava realmente casado com Sakura agora. Dentro da sua pasta estava o documento assinado pelos dois e carimbado pela prefeitura.

Respirou fundo e inclinou a cadeira para trás, fitando o rapaz que o olhava mal conseguindo conter a curiosidade. Realmente Kurogane não tinha mudado em nada, mesmo desmemoriado.

'Com Sakura Kinomoto.' Respondeu por fim e, como previra, viu o queixo do amigo cair no chão, sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa. 'Na verdade, ela adotou o meu sobrenome, então, é Sakura Li agora.'

'A prima de Tomoyo?' Ele perguntou só para ter certeza que estavam falando da mesma pessoa. 'Que você encontrou no sábado, na Torre?'

'Ela mesma.' Ele confirmou.

'Certo.' Kurogane falou, ainda olhando para o rapaz que sorria satisfeito. Franziu a testa e voltou a olhar para o computador ainda em estado catatônico.

Conhecia Sakura há três anos e Tomoyo falava nela quase o tempo todo. Ela nunca sequer apareceu com um namorado. Achava até estranho uma moça tão bonita simplesmente estar sempre sozinha. Alguns amigos já tinham até comentado sobre a jovem e pedido para Kurogane apresentá-la a eles. O que tinha acontecido realmente com aqueles dois?

Voltou-se para Li, de repente. 'Huh… então, você a conheceu no sábado, lá na Torre de Tókio. Saiu correndo, ela saiu correndo logo em seguida e agora, dois dias depois, você me conta que se casou com ela?' Perguntou, olhando desconfiado para o chinês.

'Ela é a mulher da minha vida.' Syaoran falou em tom teatral.

'Claro…' Kurogane sussurrou, olhando desconfiado para o chinês. 'Você é bem rápido em suas decisões.'

'Não é bom perder tempo com essas coisas.' Ele rebateu.

'Certo… Acho que devo lhe dar os parabéns, não?'

'Ah! Sim. Muito obrigado.' Agradeceu. 'Logo será você quem se casará, não?'

'É… Só que eu sou um pouco menos impulsivo.' Falou devagar.

'Impulsivo… talvez.' Ele falou, balançando a cadeira de leve, antes de se voltar para o próprio computador.

Kurogane voltou novamente a tentar prestar atenção no que estava fazendo, mas, volta e meia, olhava de esguelha para o chinês que mal conseguia fechar o sorriso.

Hyo Ling apareceu logo em seguida e franziu a testa, observando o primo. Foi até ele e bateu de leve no ombro do rapaz, falando em mandarim para eles conversarem em um lugar privado.

Syaoran já viu que, pela cara do primo, teria problemas.

Assim que os dois entraram numa das salas de reunião, Hyo Ling fechou a porta, encarando o primo com cara de poucos amigos. ' _O que está acontecendo com você?_ '

' _Vou ficar no Japão._ ' Syaoran declarou sério, indo direto ao ponto. Teria que ser firme agora, pois já sabia como todos da família reagiriam.

' _Ficar no Japão? Como assim? Você vai ficar alguns meses até entender a dinâmica da empresa._ '

' _Não. Vou ficar_ _permanentemente_ _no Japão.'_ Ele repetiu. ' _Vou morar aqui em Tomoeda. Não volto para Hong Kong._ '

' _O quê?!_ ' Hyo Ling quase gritou. Não sabia se começava a rir da piada sem graça do primo ou se dava um soco nele por aquela atitude de moleque.

Syaoran respirou fundo e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. ' _Eu vou morar no Japão._ ' Repetiu. ' _Agora, se continuarei trabalhando aqui ou fazendo parte do Clã, eu já não sei._ '

Hyo Ling estreitou os olhos no rapaz. ' _Você está falando que vai abandonar o clã?_ '

' _Se for preciso, vou. Não tenho problema nenhum com isso._ '

' _Você está ficando maluco?! Perdeu completamente o juízo? Que_ _droga_ _aquela vadia deu para você…_ '

' _Hei, hei!_ ' Syaoran interrompeu o primo, dando um passo em sua direção com um olhar de fúria que fez Hyo Ling se calar. ' _Cuidado com o que você vai falar ou eu esqueço que você é meu primo._ '

' _Quem era a mulher que estava com você no sábado e que virou sua cabeça desta maneira?_ '

' _Eu me casei com ela hoje._ ' Ele falou sério. ' _Então cuidado com o que você vai falar da minha mulher_.'

' _Casou?!_ ' Hyo Ling agora gritava. ' _Como assim você se casou?!_ '

' _Estou falando sério, Hyo Ling. Não volto mais para Hong Kong. Vou ficar aqui em Tomoeda. Já entrei com toda a papelada para acertar as coisas. Estou contando para você apenas para que fique ciente e decida se eu continuo trabalhando aqui ou se eu começo a procurar outro emprego._ '

Hyo Ling olhou para o primo sem saber direito o que falar. Caminhou pela sala, balançando a cabeça de leve e, por alguns segundos, pensou que estivesse num pesadelo. Olhou novamente para Syaoran que aguardava sua resposta. Colocou a mão no rosto, pensando na confusão que isso causaria no clã. Yelan arrancaria o seu fígado.

' _Você está falando sério, Xiao Lang? Não é brincadeira sua?'_ Não teve como não perguntar mais uma vez, na esperança do primo abrir um sorriso e dizer que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Fechou os olhos, trincando os dentes quando viu o primo confirmar que era sério. ' _Sua mãe… Ela vai me matar._ ' Falou por fim.

' _Minha mãe vai ter que aceitar. E, também, se ela não aceitar…'_ Ele deu de ombros. ' _Não posso fazer muita coisa._ '

' _Eu vou ver como as coisas vão ficar._ ' Hyo Ling falou, sentindo-se um pouco desorientado. ' _Acho… Acho que seria melhor você falar com ela sobre isso.'_

Syaoran meneou a cabeça. ' _Pode ser. Vou ligar para ela e avisar. Estou pretendendo ir à China no final do mês para buscar uma coisa. Já vou aproveitar e apresentar Sakura a ela._ '

' _Sakura?_ ' Ele repetiu, finalmente sabendo o nome da esposa do primo.

Syaoran sorriu. ' _Sim. Sakura_.'

Hyo Ling franziu a testa, lembrando de um detalhe. Sakura não era o nome da... ' _Peraí, onde você a conheceu…? No sábado, você… o que realmente aconteceu? Kurogane mencionou que você e a prima da noiva dele se conheceram e…_ '

' _Ela mesma. Eu me casei com ela.'_ Ele confirmou.

Hyo Ling ficou um tempo olhando para o primo desconfiado. ' _Você conheceu uma moça no sábado, que é sobrinha da dona da empresa com que nós estamos fazendo uma fusão, levou-a para o seu quarto para… Eu não quero nem saber o que vocês dois fizeram e se casou com ela na segunda de manhã antes de vir para o trabalho... Foi isso mesmo que você fez?_ '

' _Na verdade, a Sra. Daidouji era prima da mãe de Sakura… Ela não é realmente sobrinha da…'_ Interrompeu-se, vendo Hyo Ling encará-lo como quem pergunta se aquilo tem realmente importância. Syaoran respirou fundo. ' _Acho que, de forma objetiva… Foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu._ ' Pelo menos naquela existência deles.

Hyo Ling abriu a boca umas duas ou três vezes, pensando no que falaria para o primo que continuava a fitá-lo em silêncio.

' _Eu preciso de uma aspirina._ ' Hyo Ling falou, por fim, com a mão na cabeça.

Syaoran rodou os olhos. ' _Olha... não vou pedir para você entender porque sei que é complicado. Mas eu precisava lhe contar para que ficasse ciente da situação agora. Eu não volto para o Clã. Não tem a menor possibilidade de eu assumir o cargo de patriarca da família, pois será inaceitável para aqueles velhos que o patriarca esteja casado com uma estrangeira. E, vamos ser honestos, eu também nunca quis esta posição. Eu vou esclarecer as coisas com a minha mãe quando ligar para ela, mas tenho consciência que a batata quente vai ficar nas suas mãos. Então… o que você decidir sobre eu continuar trabalhando aqui ou não, estará bom para mim._ ' Ele falou, encerrando a conversa. Olhou para o primo que o encarava ainda sem saber o que fazer. Caminhou até a porta e segurou a maçaneta, reteve-se e voltou a olhar para o primo. ' _Boa sorte com os velhos. Eu… estou caindo fora._ ' Falou e saiu pela porta, fechando-a em seguida.

* * *

Sakura olhava para a prima que dirigia o carro e falava das questões do casamento. Estava acompanhando Tomoyo para resolverem alguns últimos detalhes do casamento. Hoje não teria nenhuma atividade na escola, pois estavam nas férias escolares e, apesar de estar encarregada de acompanhar os treinos das animadoras de torcida, apenas precisava comparecer à escola duas vezes por semana. Em breve também teria que ajudar os professores titulares das turmas durante o Festival do Cravo deste ano, mas por enquanto tinha um descanso.

Sorriu, lembrando-se agora do que havia acontecido com ela e Syaoran logo depois de um festival daqueles. Franziu a testa, pensando em Khala'a. O que teria acontecido com ela? Será que havia permanecido no mundo das trevas? Achava injusto se sentir tão feliz agora, ao reencontrar Syaoran, se Khala'a tivesse permanecido naquele inferno.

Tinha também que pegar as cartas. Estava com saudades delas. Syaoran havia dito que encontrara Tao na China há dois meses, então, provavelmente, teria que viajar até lá para buscá-las.

Suspirou, pensando que o namorado… Quer dizer, o marido com certeza a acompanharia dessa vez e que ele trocaria farpas com o xamã como se fossem irmãos se implicando. Sorriu, pensando que agora ele era o seu marido. Marido!

'Sakura-chan, está tudo bem?' Tomoyo chamou sua atenção. Haviam parado em um sinal fechado.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça de leve e voltou-se para a prima. 'Sim.'

Tomoyo franziu a testa de leve. 'Estou falando há meia hora e você não disse nada.'

'Estou escutando você…' Ela suspirou, não gostava de mentir. 'Na verdade, estava pensando em algumas coisas que eu preciso resolver.'

'Coisas boas pelo jeito, pois nunca a vi sorrindo tanto.'

'Sorrindo?'

'Sim… você parece que está iluminada. Nunca a vi sorrindo desta maneira.' Tomoyo fez a observação e Sakura sorriu novamente.

Sakura observou o rosto da prima que, logo, foi obrigada a voltar a atenção ao trânsito. Pensou no que ela tinha dito. Realmente era fácil sorrir agora. Estava tão feliz que parecia que seu peito explodiria de felicidade. Mesmo durante estes dois anos de sua vida em que não existia magia e que ela viveu como uma jovem normal, com memórias de ter levado uma infância e adolescência normais, nunca havia sentido tanta felicidade quanto estando com Syaoran.

Sorriu novamente, mal conseguindo se controlar ao pensar que, apesar de tudo, com magia, com caos, com malucos, demônios, anjos, xamãs, daquela loucura toda que viveu, estar ao lado dele era, simplesmente, sua maior felicidade.

'Ah, droga!' Tomoyo praguejou. 'Tenho que pegar as alianças.' A morena observou, batendo de leve na testa. 'Quase que eu esqueço disso. Okaasan mandou fazer com uma designer amiga dela.' A morena falou e soltou um suspiro cansada.

Sakura olhou para a amiga e notou como ela estava exausta, cansada, estressada com tudo aquilo. Tomoyo mal conseguia aproveitar o momento, só ficava pensando no menu, nos doces, bebidas, músicos, cerimônia, detalhes e mais detalhes que, no fundo, estavam deixando a prima à beira de um ataque de nervos.

Ponderou que realmente não teria paciência para aquilo. No final, assinou os documentos com Syaoran pela manhã, depois foi com ele até o consulado chinês, onde ele deu entrada na documentação para validar o casamento deles na China e almoçaram juntos num restaurante em que ele fez questão de levá-la.

Verdade que eles gostariam de passar o resto da tarde aproveitando as núpcias, mas ele tinha que trabalhar e falar com Hyo Ling e ela já tinha prometido para a prima que a acompanharia nestes últimos detalhes do casamento. À noite eles comemorariam, pensou sorrindo novamente.

Tomoyo estacionou o carro e respirou fundo. 'Eu não vou aguentar essa pressão toda.' Ela soltou.

'Tomoyo-chan, tente relaxar mais. Curta o momento. É o seu casamento; não é o casamento da sua mãe ou dos convidados.'

A morena olhou para a prima e concordou com a cabeça. 'É que eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito.'

Sakura sorriu. 'O que importa será a convivência com o seu marido. A festa, cerimônia, essas coisas… duram sei lá, três ou quatro horas. Você e Kurogane-kun viverão juntos para sempre. Ele precisa fazê-la muito feliz, senão vai se ver comigo.' Ela falou com o rosto sério.

Tomoyo concordou com ela, sorrindo suavemente. 'Sabe… Eu realmente não sei de onde você tira tanta sabedoria.'

Sakura sorriu, abrindo a porta do carro para descer. Tomoyo saiu logo em seguida, trancando-o e caminhando em direção a joalheira para buscar as alianças.

As duas entraram e a morena foi logo solicitando as alianças para a vendedora que a atendeu.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça, observando os anéis expostos no balcão principal e franziu a testa. Aquele detalhe de alianças também tinha passado despercebido por ela, e duvidava que Syaoran tivesse pensado nisto. O rapaz estava preocupado em resolver a parte legal o quanto antes. Aqueles detalhes simbólicos tinham sido esquecidos por ambos.

Pensou que gostaria de usar uma aliança. Olhou para a mão esquerda e pensou que seria bom carregar algo visível para simbolizar a sua união com o homem que amava. Enquanto ouvia Tomoyo conversando com uma das vendedoras, chamou outra, querendo ver os preços e os modelos das que estavam balcão.

Experimentou algumas, perguntando os preços. Sorria, respondendo algumas perguntas da vendedora sobre sua preferência e a de seu noivo quanto à liga, pedras, modelo.

'Seria algo simples.' A ruiva falou, pensativa. 'Talvez em ouro branco.'

'Os homens realmente preferem as de ouro branco por serem mais discretas.' A vendedora comentou.

'Sim. Syaoran não gostaria de nada muito chamativo.' Murmurou experimentando um dos modelos.

Tomoyo parou de falar com a vendedora e virou-se, observando a prima experimentar as alianças e conversar com a vendedora. Franziu a testa sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

'Sakura-chan.' Tomoyo a chamou, fazendo a ruiva voltar-se para ela. 'O que você está fazendo?'

Sakura mordeu de leve o lábio inferior olhando para a prima. Tentara abordar o assunto várias vezes durante aquela tarde, mas não sabia bem o que dizer. Não tinha como explicar a situação sem que parecesse loucura. Talvez fosse melhor simplesmente falar de uma vez. Respirou fundo.

'Eu me casei hoje cedo.' Ela falou, encolhendo levemente os ombros.

'Casou?' Tomoyo perguntou, estreitando os olhos nela. 'Como assim se casou?'

'Casando.' Sakura falou. 'Assinamos os papéis agora de manhã.' Ela sorriu. 'Sou uma mulher casada.'

Tomoyo levantou as mãos, balançando-as a frente do rosto. 'Casou? Você nunca teve um namorado na vida e agora, do nada, fala que se casou de manhã. Com quem?'

Sakura novamente mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Bem, era melhor falar tudo de uma vez. 'Com Syaoran Li.'

'Li?!' Tomoyo gritou, chamando a atenção das atendentes da joalheria. Aproximou-se mais de Sakura e abaixou a voz. 'Como assim você casou com ele? Você o conheceu no sábado! Ele foi embora correndo e você foi embora logo depois…' Ela arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Vocês saíram juntos?'

Sakura desviou os olhos da prima e ficou com o rosto corado, fazendo Tomoyo quase gritar.

'Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito!' Tomoyo repetiu. 'Você enlouqueceu? Como é que você conhece um cara no sábado, desaparece, porque eu liguei a tarde inteira e você não me atendeu, e agora me fala que se casou com ele, na segunda-feira pela manhã?'

Sakura encolheu os ombros. 'Amor à primeira vista.'

Tomoyo a olhava abismada.

Uma das vendedoras se aproximou. 'Senhorita, gostaria de um copo de água? Está pálida.' Ofereceu para Tomoyo preocupada.

'Acho que ela gostaria, sim.' Sakura respondeu pela prima, sorrindo agradecida para a vendedora.

* * *

Tomoyo parou o carro em frente a casa da prima.

'Foi ótima a tarde.' Sakura falou, abrindo a porta. 'Tenho certeza que tudo ficará lindo até o casamento. Agora, tente relaxar um pouco e aproveitar o período, sim?' Completou, fazendo menção de sair.

'Eu vou com você.' A morena falou, abrindo a porta do carro e fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos.

'Como assim? Vai comigo aonde?' Sakura falou, saindo do carro enquanto a morena pegava o telefone.

Tomoyo ergueu a mão a sua frente pedindo para a prima esperar enquanto ela falava ao telefone. 'Yuo! Sou eu. Venha até a casa da minha prima... Sim... Eu estou com ela... O quê?! Ele contou? É muita cara de pau deste chinês. Vem para cá agora que eu vou tirar esta história a limpo... Vem logo e não reclama.' Falou, desligando o celular e olhou para a prima. 'Quero falar com este rapaz tão maluco quanto você. A quem vocês pensam que enganam com essa loucura toda?' Tomoyo falou decidida.

'T-Tomoyo-chan…' Sakura falou sem graça. 'Você está brincando comigo, né?'

'Claro que não! Quem parece que está brincando é você. Casamento é coisa séria! Não é brincadeira. Quero falar com ele. Não vou deixar você sozinha com um cara que mal conhece. Sei lá… e se estiver casando com você apenas para ter um visto japonês? Ele pode estar fugindo de alguma coisa lá na China. Vou pedir para as assistentes de kaasan levantar a ficha dele.' Ela falou já ligando para alguém pelo celular. Provavelmente uma das inúmeras secretárias ou assistentes da mãe.

Sakura respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, olhando para a prima que mostrava-se decidida. Ela andava tão nervosa que seria melhor, pelo menos, deixá-la conhecer Syaoran novamente e concluir o óbvio: que eles eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

Caminhou devagar, abrindo o portão de ferro com a amiga no seu encalço enquanto dava ordens para levantar a ficha de Syaoran Li. Cruzou o jardim, subiu os degraus da varanda e abriu a porta da frente. Tinha planejado fazer alguma coisa especial para Syaoran hoje, na noite de núpcias deles, mas, pelo visto, a prima não arredaria o pé dali tão cedo.

Tomoyo entrou na casa, ainda falando ao telefone. Sakura ofereceu o sofá para ela se sentar antes de ir até a cozinha fazer um chá. De camomila, evidentemente.

Em poucos minutos, apareceu com uma bandeja com o bule de chá e alguns biscoitos que colocou na mesa de centro. Tomoyo tinha desligado o celular e a olhava com o rosto sério, enquanto balançava de leve o pé da perna que estava cruzada, mostrando que estava impaciente e nervosa. Mais que o normal.

'Quer chá?' Sakura ofereceu e a morena aceitou.

'É só chá mesmo, não é?' Ela retrucou. 'E é de camomila mesmo ou de cogumelos?'

Sakura abriu um sorriso forçado. 'Camomila.'

'Está bem.' Ela respondeu.

Sakura logo a serviu, estendendo a xícara para ela, servindo-se em seguida. Sentou-se na poltrona afundando o corpo e esperando por Syaoran.

Sentiu a presença dele se aproximando da casa e sorriu, mas, ao olhar para o rosto tenso da prima, soltou um suspiro cansado. Logo ouviu o som da chave na porta e o marido entrou junto com Kurogane, uma vez que o rapaz havia sido convocado até a casa deles pela noiva.

Entraram conversando de forma descontraída sobre lutas. Estavam realmente se dando bem. Novamente.

Syaoran abriu um sorriso ao ver Sakura, que sorriu de volta, mas ela logo fechou o rosto e apontou com um gesto para a prima que havia se levantado do sofá e encarava seriamente o chinês.

Syaoran suspirou, pensando que Tomoyo o pressionaria, como sempre fazia, desde crianças, mesmo ela não se lembrando agora. Deixou a pasta com a papelada do casamento na escrivaninha e cumprimentou a esposa com um beijo na testa.

'Olá, Kurogane-kun.' Sakura cumprimentou o rapaz que retribuiu o cumprimento.

Ele nem tentou beijar a noiva, pois já dava para ver pelo rosto da morena que ela estava a ponto de explodir e ele não gostaria que fosse com ele.

'Ótimo! Agora vocês podem explicar direito essa história de casamento e de estarem morando juntos! De repente!' A morena falou, cruzando os braços, encarando o casal a sua frente.

 _ **Maybe it's intuition**_

 _(Talvez seja intuição)_

 _ **But some things you just don't question**_

 _(Mas algumas coisa não se questiona)_

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'O que exatamente você quer saber, Daidouji?'

'Eu? Como é que você apareceu aqui na semana passada, conheceu minha prima no sábado e, simplesmente, casou-se com ela hoje de manhã?'

Li balançou o corpo de leve e olhou para Sakura que também não sabia exatamente como responder, considerando que, pelas conclusões que os dois tiraram, todos tiveram suas memórias sobre eles alteradas.

 _ **Like in your eyes**_

 _(Como em teus olhos)_

 _ **I see my future in an instant**_

 _(Vejo meu futuro em um instante)_

 _ **And there it goes**_

 _(E num estalar de dedos)_

 _ **I think I've found my best friend**_

 _(Eu encontrei meu melhor amigo)_

Ele continuou fitando o rosto sério de Tomoyo, desviou os olhos para Kurogane, que estava ao lado da noiva, também morrendo de curiosidade sobre o assunto. Voltou a fitar Tomoyo.

'Foi amor à primeira vista.' Deu de ombros, fazendo Sakura rir.

'Rá!' Tomoyo soltou irônica. 'Vocês querem mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Vocês acham que eu sou tonta. Como vocês se casaram se não sabem nada, absolutamente nada, um do outro?!' Ela ainda olhava para ele com os olhos estreitos.

'Você não acredita em amor à primeira vista? Como o que ele...' Falou apontando para Kurogane. 'Sentiu por você?'

Tomoyo e Kurogane arregalaram os olhos de leve, observando o chinês.

A morena ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Como você sabe disso?' Ela depois se voltou para a prima. 'Ah, você contou para ele, claro!'

'Mas foi amor à primeira vista, não foi?' Li ainda falou, olhando para o rapaz que confirmou com a cabeça. 'Então! Foi isso! Aconteceu com a gente… Agora...' Falou de forma, até certo ponto teatral, fazendo Sakura quase não conseguir se controlar, tentando não rir.

'Casamento é algo sério! Vocês não deveriam agir de forma leviana desta maneira.' Tomoyo olhou de um para o outro. 'Eu estou levantando sua ficha, Li-san, vou descobrir tudo a seu respeito, está me ouvindo?'

Li endireitou o corpo. 'Sem problema. Minha vida não foi muito interessante... Eu acho.' Completou a frase, pensando que, realmente, até colocar os olhos em Sakura a vida dele não tivera nada de extraordinário.

 _ **I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

 _(Eu sei que pode parecer mais do que loucura)_

 _ **But I believe**_

 _(Mas eu acredito)_

Tomoyo pareceu se irritar ainda mais com a indiferença dele a sua ameaça. 'Por Deus! Sakura-chan! Você nunca viu esse rapaz na sua vida! Vocês não sabem nada um do outro. Por que não namoraram primeiro, noivaram e, depois, se o que sentem um pelo outro realmente for amor, claro que poderiam se casar! Deveriam, inclusive.' Ela olhou para a prima. 'Você nunca namorou ninguém antes. Nunca se interessou por ninguém… Eu realmente não consigo entender, acreditar e aceitar uma decisão tão precipitada e urgente como essa sem desconfiar que algo está errado.'

'Tomoyo-chan...' Sakura olhou para a morena seriamente. 'Por que haveria algo errado aqui? Desde quando é errado duas pessoas que se amam quererem ficar juntas?'

A situação já tinha passado do bizarro para o desesperador. Também estava deixando de ser engraçado. Como falar para a prima que conhecia o rapaz ao seu lado desde que tinha dez anos de idade?

'Vocês não sabem nada um do outro!' Tomoyo falou, balançando a cabeça de leve. Olhou para Li com o semblante duro. 'Você diz que foi amor à primeira vista, mas não sabe nada a respeito dela para falar que está apaixonado e resolver se casar.' Ela deu um passo a frente, com uma postura que chegava a ser intimidadora, apesar de seu diminuto tamanho. Voltou a olhar do chinês para a prima com o semblante duro. 'Vocês não sabem nem as coisas mais básicas um do outro como, por exemplo: qual é a cor preferida ou a comida? Ou o dia do aniversário?'

Sakura encolheu os ombros e suspirou antes de responder contando nos dedos. 'Verde. Dim sum e Chocolate. Dia 13 de Julho.' Meneou a cabeça, perguntando-se por quanto tempo teriam que responder às perguntas de Tomoyo até que ela se sentisse satisfeita.

Tomoyo voltou-se para o "marido" da prima com uma sobrancelha erguida em desafio.

Syaoran estreitou os olhos na morena a sua frente. Tomoyo sempre o pressionava daquela forma. Sabia que apenas aquilo não seria o suficiente. Respirou fundo.

'As cores preferidas dela são rosa e branco, as comidas preferidas são arroz com ovos e massas em geral. Em compensação, ela não suporta konyaku, assim como eu. Ah! E o que ela sabe fazer melhor é panqueca. É uma delícia! Mas você deve saber disso da época em que moravam juntas…'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos de leve, observando o rapaz a sua frente.

Syaoran continuou sem dar a ela tempo de se recuperar. 'O aniversário dela é dia primeiro de abril, o tipo sanguíneo é A. Na escola e até terminar a faculdade fez parte do clube das Líderes de Torcida. Ela também fazia parte do Clube de Vôlei durante a faculdade. Sakura sempre foi uma excelente atleta. Ela sempre detestou matemática e teve muitos problemas com as aulas de Anatomia quando cursava Educação Física, que inclusive sempre foi uma das disciplinas preferidas dela na escola. Ela também adorava as aulas de Música, apesar de não ter muita facilidade. Quando mais nova, ela morria de medo de fantasmas. Nas horas vagas ela gosta de cuidar do jardim, apesar de sempre colocar mais água que o necessário nas plantas. Ela não tem um filme preferido, mas adora qualquer comédia romântica. Eu sei que ela chorou horrores quando viu "A Teoria de Tudo".' Ele falou num fôlego só, inclinando o corpo a frente, enquanto Tomoyo olhava assustada para ele. 'Mais alguma pergunta? Ah, sim… Ela, apesar de morrer de vergonha, sempre participava das peças de teatro da escola e dos festivais, e eu tenho certeza que você a obrigava a usar seus figurinos enquanto a filmava.'

Tomoyo deu um passo para trás e olhou para a prima que sorria de leve, observando Syaoran. Depois olhou para o noivo que estava atrás dela com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto que traduzia o que ela sentia.

Kurogane encolheu os ombros, informando a ela que não poderia fazer nada e nem saberia o que fazer. 'Eles estão casados, Princesa. É oficial e não há o que possamos fazer. Sua prima é maior de idade. E, pelo que eu vi da sua cara, ele a conhece bem o suficiente para saber com quem está casado.'

Tomoyo forçou-se a relaxar os músculos do pescoço, tentando entender como aquele rapaz tinha, não apenas acertado as respostas, mas passado informações às quais ela nem havia perguntado ainda.

 _ **I knew I loved you before I met you**_

 _(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_

 _ **I think I dreamed you into life**_

 _(Eu acho que te materializei de meus sonhos)_

 _ **I knew I loved you before I met you**_

 _(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_

 _ **I have been waiting all my life**_

 _(Eu te esperei por toda minha vida)_

Syaoran respirou fundo e endireitou o corpo, olhando para Sakura. 'Eu amo Sakura.' Ele falou sinceramente, voltando a fitar a morena. 'E tenho certeza que ela me ama também. Não tem porque você se preocupar.' Sorriu levemente. 'Vai dar tudo certo.'

A morena arregalou os olhos novamente, fitando Syaoran. Não podia ser, ela tinha aquela sensação de que o conhecia e depois de tudo que ele falou… Mas como? O que exatamente estava acontecendo com a prima? Acontecendo com ela? Desviou o olhar para Sakura, que sorria de maneira tão maravilhosa, que parecia não caber em si de tanta felicidade. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

'Vamos embora, Yuo.' Ela falou, rodando nos calcanhares e saindo porta afora.

Kurogane observou a noiva sair pisando duro e desaparecendo da vista dele. Olhou para Sakura e Li, levantou as sobrancelhas sabendo que agora sobraria para ele. Desejou boa noite e saiu atrás dela, entrando no carro.

Sakura foi até a porta e a fechou assim que Kurogane saiu. Olhou para Syaoran que soltou um suspiro aliviado.

'Vai ser difícil.' Ele falou simplesmente.

Sakura caminhou parando em frente ao rapaz. 'Já fomos para o inferno, Syaoran. Não existe mais nada impossível para nós.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça e sorriu de leve. 'Ainda falta o seu irmão.' Ele falou, soltando uma risada. 'Ele vai cumprir a ameaça de comer o meu fígado.'

Sakura soltou uma risada nervosa, imaginando que, realmente, com Touya as coisas seriam bem mais complicadas. Enlaçou o pescoço de Syaoran ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando os lábios dele de leve. 'A gente já enfrentou coisa muito pior que Onii-chan.'

Ele concordou novamente com a cabeça, enlaçando a cintura fina da ruiva. Suspirou profundamente.

'Sabe o que eu estava pensando agora?' Ele perguntou e abriu um sorriso de lado. 'Que hoje é nossa noite de núpcias oficial.'

Ela concordou.

'Então… acho que deveríamos aproveitar…' Ele sugeriu e ela semicerrou os olhos nele. 'Estou com saudades da ducha daqui de casa.' Falou de forma marota. 'A água daqui era bem forte.'

'Continua.' Ela respondeu. 'Você não tomou banho hoje pela manhã?'

'Sim…' Ele respondeu. 'Mas estava atrasado, não deu tempo de aproveitar.' Falou, olhando em direção ao segundo andar da casa. 'Não quer ir comigo?' Perguntou com um sorriso sensual nos lábios.

* * *

Sakura estava deitada com Syaoran abraçado a ela. Sorriu, sentindo-o beijar perto da sua orelha enquanto enroscava suas pernas nas dele. Se continuassem naquele ritmo ele não conseguiria acordar cedo no dia seguinte para ir trabalhar.

 _ **There's just no rhyme or reason**_

 _(Não há nenhuma explicação)_

 _ **Only this sense of completion**_

 _(Apenas essa sensação de plenitude)_

'Eu já falei que você é linda?' Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

'Hoje ainda não.' Ela respondeu.

'Você é linda demais.' Ele falou, beijando de leve o pescoço dela.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos apreciando o carinho que ele lhe fazia. Sentia-se tão feliz com ele agora ao seu lado que começava a pensar em como conseguiu sobreviver a dois anos longe dele. Franziu a testa de leve e abriu os olhos.

'Sabe… estive pensando…' Ela começou a falar, fazendo o rapaz parar para ouvi-la. 'Estava pensando no que aconteceu com Khala'a.'

Ele soltou um suspiro e a abraçou mais forte. 'Realmente não faço ideia do que pode ter acontecido com ela depois que vocês duas perderam a conexão.'

'Estava pensando que talvez ela ainda esteja naquele lugar.'

'Possivelmente.' Ele concordou. 'Ela, bem ou mal, pertencia a ele.'

Sakura engoliu em seco. 'Ela não queria voltar. Quando tomou a decisão de ir comigo, fez isso porque sabia que nenhuma das outras cartas poderia me ajudar como ela.'

Ele concordou. 'Realmente, ela foi nossa melhor aliada naquele lugar.' Falou de forma sincera.

Sakura fechou os olhos. 'Não é justo eu me sentir tão feliz agora com você ao meu lado e ela estar vivendo lá ainda.'

Ele ficou em silêncio e beijou a cabeça da esposa. 'Nós não sabemos se ela ainda está lá. Além disso, ela era forte, Sakura. Com certeza, está bem. Acho que todos ficaram bem.' Falou, referindo-se a Arthas e Tadmoth. Quanto a Midoriko, ele não se importava com o que poderia ter acontecido com ela.

Ela sorriu. 'Espero realmente, que todos tenham ficado bem… de alguma forma.'

'Eu também.' Ele falou e a abraçou forte pela cintura. 'Estava pensando que, talvez, pudéssemos entrar em contato com Hiiraguizawa.'

'Com Eriol-san?'

'Saber se ele também foi afetado como todas as outras pessoas ou se, assim como nós, ele lembra o que aconteceu.'

'Eriol-san é meu primo distante por parte de pai.' Ela falou. 'Pelo menos nesta existência.' Sakura franziu a testa de leve novamente. 'Hum… agora dá para entender o receio que eu tinha dele.'

'Primo?' Syaoran se surpreendeu. 'Então vocês se encontraram antes?'

'Na verdade, minhas lembranças são de ter convivido com ele durante a quinta série.'

'Mas você tem contato com ele agora?'

'Mais ou menos. Trocamos alguns e-mails de vez em quando durante esses dois anos. Ele teve uma filha no ano passado, mas ainda não a conheci. Ele e Kaho-san estão morando em Londres.'

'Humph.' Syaoran murmurou. 'E ele não falou nada com você sobre magia?'

Ela balançou a cabeça negando. 'Não. Falamos coisas gerais. Nunca falamos sobre magia.'

'Então talvez ele também esteja com as memórias alteradas.'

'Não sei ao certo. Você sabe que Eriol-san é uma pessoa bem misteriosa, não?'

'Misteriosa…' Syaoran murmurou. 'Enfim… acho que talvez fosse uma boa tentar averiguar isso.'

'Sua mãe também tem poderes, ela não percebeu nada em você?'

Syaoran trincou os dentes, lembrando-se que ficou de ligar para ela hoje, mas esqueceu completamente. Agora já era tarde da noite. Ligaria para ela amanhã pela manhã quando chegasse ao escritório.

'Não… Minha mãe inclusive sempre foi bem clara em comentar que nenhum dos filhos tinha herdado magia.'

'Ela não percebeu a sua presença?'

'Não… Assim como eu também não percebia a presença dela ou a de qualquer um antes.'

'É… Eu também. Só depois que… Hum…' Ela reteve-se e se sentiu envergonhada.

 _ **And in your eyes**_

 _(E em teus olhos)_

 _ **I see the missing pieces**_

 _(Eu vejo as peças perdidas)_

 _ **I'm searching for**_

 _(Que estive procurando)_

 _ **I think I've found my way home**_

 _(Eu encontrei meu caminho para casa)_

Syaoran beijou o pescoço dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido. 'Eu também só voltei a perceber depois que nos amamos.'

Sakura sorriu e respirou fundo. 'Agora fica fácil encontrar você.'

'Também fica fácil encontrá-la.'

Ela fechou os olhos. 'Temos que pegar as Cartas. Estou preocupada com elas. E com saudades.'

'Sim, faremos isso. Vamos para a China no final do mês. Já estou vendo isso. Quero lhe apresentar à minha família.'

'Você acha boa ideia?'

'Bem… Quero lhe apresentar a uma pessoa.' Ele falou, sorrindo. 'E a minha mãe. Provavelmente vou ter que cortar relações com o Clã, mas gostaria de falar com Yīnghuā.'

'Yīnghuā?' Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele sorriu. 'Minha sobrinha. Filha da Fuutie.' Ele esclareceu. 'Gostaria que ela conhecesse você.'

'Então, você agora tem jeito com crianças?' Ela perguntou, sorrindo. Sakura lembrava bem que ele não tinha o menor tato com crianças antes. Nem com ele mesmo.

'Bem… Agora, em teoria, eu convivi mais com os meus sobrinhos. Mas Yīnghuā é minha preferida.' Ele falou sorrindo, lembrando-se da menina.

 _ **I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

 _(Eu sei que pode parecer mais do que loucura)_

 _ **But I believe**_

 _(Mas eu acredito)_

Suspirou pesadamente, pensando que, provavelmente, não poderia mais falar com ela como antes, depois que saísse do clã. Queria, pelo menos, explicar para ela o motivo do afastamento, sem magoá-la.

Ele lembrou de um detalhe agora. 'E Yue e aquela bola de pelo?'

'Eu tive que lacrar Kero-chan junto com as cartas no livro. E ordenei que Yue-san adormecesse no corpo de Yukito-san.'

'Hum… Então, quando deslacrar o livro, eles provavelmente vão despertar.' Ele concluiu. 'Não tem mesmo como deixar a bola de pelo dentro dele?'

'Syaoran… Você estava se dando tão bem com o Kero-chan…'

'Eu?' Ele se surpreendeu. 'Eu nunca me daria bem com ele.'

'E estava se dando bem com Onii-chan também.' Ela falou e suspirou. 'Uma pena… ele estava começando a gostar de você.'

'Não tem como seu irmão gostar de mim, Sakura.'

'Vocês andavam bem próximos antes de ter que voltar para aquele lugar.' Ela falou com a voz chateada. 'Estava tudo se resolvendo.'

'Hei, nós daremos um jeito.'

'Eu sei…' Ela sorriu. 'A gente vai dar um jeito.'

'O mais difícil já passou, Sakura.' Ele falou se aconchegando ao corpo dela. 'Eu a encontrei. E nada mais vai nos separar.'

Ela sorriu e fez um carinho no braço dele que envolvia sua cintura. 'Sim… nada mais vai separar a gente.'

 _ **I knew I loved you before I met you**_

 _(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_

 _ **I think I dreamed you into life**_

 _(Eu acho que te materializei de meus sonhos)_

 _ **I knew I loved you before I met you**_

 _(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_

 _ **I have been waiting all my life**_

 _(Eu te esperei por toda minha vida)_

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo. 'Hum…' Ela começou a falar. 'Hoje eu fui com Tomoyo-chan ajudá-la com alguns detalhes do casamento dela. Ela está tão estressada que eu fico feliz de termos decidido pular a cerimônia.'

'Sim, eu percebi que ela estava nervosa com algo mais que o nosso casamento.' Ele mencionou e sorriu de lado. 'Talvez esteja chateada porque foi tão fácil para nós… Supostamente.'

'Talvez.' Ela disse, pensativa. 'E, bem... Ela foi pegar as alianças hoje e...'

'Ah!' Ele exclamou, já entendendo o que ela queria falar. 'As alianças… Você…'

'Eu pensei que seria bom…'

'Sim… É necessário.' Ele falou. 'Eu realmente esqueci deste detalhe.'

'Syaoran, uma semana atrás nós não fazíamos ideia da existência um do outro.' Ela riu, beijando-o suavemente.

 _ **A thousand angels dance around you**_

 _(Mil anjos dançam a tua volta)_

 _ **I am complete now that I've found you**_

 _(Estou completo agora que te encontrei)_

'Vamos amanhã escolher um modelo.' Ele falou. 'Somos casados. Precisamos usar alianças.'

Ela sorriu. 'Você não se importa…'

'Não. Eu deveria realmente ter pensado nisto antes.' Ele disse. 'Até porque… Eu já sabia, sim, da sua existência.' Falou voltando a beijar o pescoço dela. 'Você me perturbava quase todas as noites.'

'Eu?' Ela perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

'Sim… E me fazia acordar com o coração palpitando.'

'Mesmo?' Falou, sentindo-o voltar a acariciá-la.

'Mesmo…' Ele respondeu.

'Você também me perturbava muitas vezes.' Ela confessou.

'E espero perturbar muitas mais.' Ele respondeu, beijando-a, languidamente.

 _ **I knew I loved you before I met you**_

 _(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_

 _ **I think I dreamed you into life**_

 _(Eu acho que te materializei de meus sonhos)_

 _ **I knew I loved you before I met you**_

 _(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_

 _ **I have been waiting all my life**_

 _(Eu te esperei por toda minha vida)_

* * *

Sakura tocou a campainha da casa do irmão. Syaoran tinha falado que iria com ela conversar com Touya, mas ela pediu para que a deixasse fazer isso sozinha. Seria uma conversa entre irmãos. Seria difícil e teria que ser realmente apenas entre ela e Touya.

Suspirou pesadamente, pensando que o irmão não estaria de todo errado se a situação fosse apenas ela ter conhecido um rapaz no sábado, ele ir morar com ela no domingo e eles se casarem na segunda. O problema era que, simplesmente, não dava para ela e Syaoran tentarem se ajustar a esta nova existência e ignorar o que viveram antes.

Yukito abriu a porta e sorriu para ela. Sakura franziu a testa reparando agora na aura prateada envolvendo o rapaz. Piscou algumas vezes e sorriu, sabendo que Yue estava ali.

Estava até com saudade da cara mal-humorada do seu guardião lunar. Ele, provavelmente, ficou chateado com ela por tê-lo novamente adormecido no corpo de Yukito. Esperava apenas que tanto ele quanto Kerberus a entendessem e perdoassem pelo que fez antes de ir até Syaoran no mundo das Trevas.

'Olá, Sakura-chan! Que bom vê-la!' Yukito a cumprimentou abrindo a porta. 'É sempre uma surpresa boa receber sua visita.'

'Olá, Yukito-san.' Ela o cumprimentou sorrindo e suspirou. 'Preciso falar com 'nii-chan.'

O rapaz franziu a testa. 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Sim.' Ela respondeu. 'O assunto é sério'. Falou, entrando na casa e deixando o rapaz preocupado. 'Como está o humor dele hoje?'

'O mesmo de sempre.' Yukito respondeu. 'Você sabe como ele é.'

'Sim.' Ela concordou, suspirando.

'Você quer um chá?' Ele ofereceu.

'Obrigada. Mas, desta vez, não vou querer, não.' Ela recusou de forma educada com um sorriso.

Touya apareceu na sala e sorriu de leve vendo a irmã. Foi até ela e beijou sua cabeça como costumava fazer desde que o pai deles se fora. 'Como você está, Kaijuu?'

Sakura mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Não é que tivesse medo de Touya, tinha era um respeito enorme por ele. Amava demais aquele irmão e, depois que o pai faleceu, ele era sua única referência de família. Tomoyo era sua prima, tinha ótimas lembranças das duas juntas, era sua melhor amiga, mas Touya… Ele era aquela pessoa com quem ela sabia que poderia contar se tudo desse errado na sua vida. E sabia que ele sempre esteve cuidando dela, mesmo que pelas sombras.

Fechou os olhos, tentando buscar forças e coragem para começar a difícil conversa. Abriu-os e fitou o irmão que a olhava desconfiado. Ele a conhecia bem, sabia que ela estava nervosa.

'O que aconteceu?' Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

'Precisamos conversar.' Ela falou. Olhou para Yukito e sorriu de leve. 'Será que…'

'Eu vou fazer um bolo.' O rapaz falou se dirigindo até a cozinha para deixar os dois irmãos sozinhos. 'Farei um de chocolate.' Ainda informou, antes de desaparecer pela porta da cozinha.

Touya observou Yukito se afastando e depois olhou para a irmã. Estava começando a ficar preocupado.

'O que foi?' Perguntou com o tom apreensivo.

'Onii-chan, aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha na minha vida. Nas nossas vidas. Eu só peço que você preste atenção e acredite no que eu vou falar agora.' Ela começou, vendo-o franzir a testa.

Respirou fundo, pensando que precisava contar toda a verdade para ele. Sabia que ele talvez não acreditasse imediatamente, mas não conseguia pensar em outra maneira de contar aquilo para o irmão.

'As nossas vidas não transcorreram da forma como você se lembra… algo aconteceu que mudou os eventos… Eu não sei dizer o quê, mas...'

'Você está se sentindo bem, Sakura?' Touya se aproximou, tocando-a na fronte para ver se estava com febre. 'Porque, sinceramente, não está fazendo o menor sentido.'

'Eu sei, eu sei...' Respondeu, afastando-se da mão do irmão e caminhando pela sala. 'É que... É complicado explicar.'

Touya ficou olhando para ela, desconfiado. 'Tente, mesmo assim.'

Ela levantou o rosto e o fitou de forma profunda. 'Eu sou uma feiticeira.' Declarou, fazendo o irmão arregalar os olhos. 'Tenho magia.'

'Magia?' Ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso de lado.

'Sim, 'nii-chan. E você também tinha.' Ela continuou, seriamente, fazendo um gesto com a mão, pedindo que a deixasse terminar. 'Quando eu tinha dez anos, encontrei um livro no porão lá de casa e libertei um grupo de seres mágicos pela cidade. Tornou-se minha responsabilidade, capturá-los para que uma desgraça não viesse ao mundo.'

Touya cruzou os braços e abriu um sorriso debochado. 'Nada mais justo. Se quebrou, conserte, não é mesmo?'

'Não estou brincando.' Disse, semicerrando os olhos no irmão.

'Está bem, está bem. É sério.' Touya ergueu as mãos, encarando-a seriamente. 'Como nenhum desastre aconteceu, eu presumo que você conseguiu capturar esses seres… mágicos.'

'Sim, mas…' Ela desviou os olhos dele, brevemente. Era difícil estar contando aquilo agora para o irmão. Touya antes sempre soubera do que acontecia com ela, sem que precisasse contar. 'Não é só isso.'

'Não faça suspense, Kaijuu. O que mais aconteceu?' Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Eu… eu não era a única pessoa tentando capturar as car… criaturas.' Explicou, fitando-o diretamente. 'Tinha um menino que também estava atrás delas.'

Touya franziu a testa. 'Um menino?'

'Sim, e este menino, ele…' Respirou profundamente, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. 'Ele acabou se tornando a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.'

'A pessoa mais importante?' Ele repetiu em tom baixo. Sorriu. 'Que brincadeira é esta?'

'Não é brincadeira, Onii-chan.' Ela balançou a cabeça. 'Eu conheci o amor da minha vida quando eu tinha dez anos. Nós dois nos apaixonamos. Algumas circunstâncias nos mantiveram afastados por um tempo, mas ele voltou quando estávamos com vinte anos e nós começamos a namorar.'

'Como é que eu não fiquei sabendo disso?' Touya semicerrou os olhos, fitando a irmã.

'Você ficou sabendo.' Sakura afirmou, sem desviar o olhar. 'Mas aconteceu algo que não sei como explicar sem que pareça loucura e…'

'Essa conversa toda está parecendo loucura…' Touya afastou-se da irmã, ainda com o olhar dúbio para ela.

'O fato é que… Eu o estava esperando.' Ela continuou, sem responder ao comentário do irmão. 'Nós ficamos separados por um longo tempo e agora nos reencontramos. E nos casamos.'

'Você fez o quê?!' Ele perguntou quase gritando, virando-se bruscamente para Sakura.

'Eu me casei com ele. Ontem pela manhã.'

'Como assim você se casou? Você nunca namorou ninguém!'

'Eu já expliquei isso. Nós namoramos durante a faculdade.' Ela respondeu rapidamente. 'Algo aconteceu que mudou nossas memórias sobre o passado…'

'Peraí…' Ele a interrompeu, levantando uma mão. 'Então, você está querendo dizer que namorou um gaki, de quem ninguém exceto você se lembra, aos 10 anos e, depois de novo, quando ele reapareceu aos 20 anos. E, agora, como mágica, ele voltou e vocês resolveram simplesmente se casar?'

'Não é assim tão simples. Mas, de forma objetiva, é isso. Você não se lembra dele, mas, 'nii-san, você tinha, inclusive, concordado que eu fosse morar com ele. Como eu falei, aconteceu alguma coisa que mudou tudo. Eu não sei exatamente o que é. Eu só sei que ele é a pessoa mais importante para mim. E eu não quero mais estar longe dele.'

Sakura havia ponderado que seria melhor falar a verdade para ele. Não queria mentir para o irmão. Já foi difícil demais fazer isso com Tomoyo. Além disso, tinha Yue. Provavelmente quando ela abrisse o lacre do livro, o guardião da lua voltaria e isso afetaria a vida do irmão.

Touya ficou em silêncio, observando a irmã que se mostrava claramente ansiosa. 'Então você está casada… oficialmente?'

'Sim, assinamos os papéis na segunda de manhã, como eu falei.'

'E onde ele está agora?'

'Eu quis que tivéssemos esta conversa sozinhos. Depois ele virá falar com você.'

'E onde ele mora?'

'Está morando comigo, claro.'

'Na sua casa? Que você comprou com o dinheiro que o Tou-san deixou para você?'

'Na nossa casa.' Ela consertou. 'Minha e dele.'

Touya caminhou pela sala devagar, ruminando as informações absurdas que a irmã lhe passava.

'Então este vagabundo simplesmente se encostou em você?'

'Ele trabalha. E tem um ótimo emprego.' Esclareceu.

'Onde?'

'Ele está trabalhando com as empresas Daidouji agora, mas trabalha na empresa da família dele.' Ela respondeu, de forma concisa. 'Ele é engenheiro. Ele não está se encostando em mim. Não se preocupe quanto a isso.'

'Empresas Daidouji… Então ele trabalha para a mãe da Tomoyo-chan.'

'Isso.'

'E a família dele? O que eles acham dessa história?'

'Vamos para a China no final do mês para…'

'Hei! Ele é chinês?! Você casou com um dos chineses que vieram para a tal fusão com a empresa?' Perguntou, erguendo a voz novamente.

'Sim. Ele é chinês.'

'E você vai para a China com ele no final deste mês?'

'Isso. Vamos buscar uma coisa importante lá… O livro mágico.' Explicou, suspirando. 'E falar com a família dele.'

O rapaz caminhou até a irmã e pegou o braço dela, puxando as mangas do casaco para analisar-lhe os braços. 'Ele a está drogando, é isso?'

Sakura empurrou o irmão e olhou para ele de forma dura. 'Onii-chan! Para com isso! Eu não sou uma tapada!' Revoltou-se, levantando o tom de voz. 'Será que não dá para você acreditar em mim? Confiar em mim?'

'Não!' Ele estava quase gritando. 'Você é uma menina ingênua!'

'Não!' Sakura também ergueu a voz. 'Eu não sou mais uma menina! E não sou ingênua! Você não tem ideia das coisas pelas quais eu já passei!'

'Que coisas?!' Ele perguntou, inclinando o corpo na direção da irmã. 'O que você anda me escondendo? O que este chinês anda fazendo com você para me esconder as coisas?'

Yukito apareceu na porta da cozinha quando ouviu os gritos dos dois irmãos. Olhou de um para outro sem saber o que fazer.

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando manter a calma. 'Onii-chan, confie em mim.' Pediu novamente, quase suplicando.

'Como pode me pedir isso, Sakura? Você não parou para pensar que este chinês pode estar envolvido com… Com tráfico de mulheres? Órgãos! Sei lá! Você não lê jornal? Não sabe que…'

Ela o interrompeu, irritada. 'Se não consegue acreditar em mim, pode pedir para Tomoyo-chan, se quiser… Ela já mandou levantar toda a ficha dele.'

'Pois é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer!' Ele gritava.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar para voltar a argumentar racionalmente. 'Eu sei, 'nii-chan. Sei que é difícil entender. Também é difícil falar sobre isso, sabendo o quanto soa como loucura, mas estou pedindo que me dê um voto de confiança e acredite em mim agora. Eu estou falando a verdade!'

'Não tem como você me pedir isso. Você é uma garota linda! Este chinês pode ter vindo aqui, casado com você para carregá-la para a China para fazer não sei o quê com você… Eles são pessoas traiçoeiras!'

'Você está sendo preconceituoso! Eu não estou sendo iludida. Eu não sou uma menina. Eu sei exatamente como o mundo é e eu sei exatamente o que eu estou fazendo.'

'Como você quer que eu confie em você quando vem me contar que se casou com um chinês que acabou de chegar ao Japão?' Touya perguntou. 'E ainda me fala que vai com ele para a China.' Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. 'Eu vou é ligar para a polícia! Ele só pode ser traficante de mulheres!'

Sakura abriu a boca sem saber o que falar para Touya. O irmão estava realmente enlouquecido.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' Yukito perguntou, finalmente se aproximando de Touya, vendo que o rapaz estava quase para avançar sobre a irmã.

'Ela enlouqueceu! Disse que se casou com um chinês e quer ir para China agora.'

'Onii-chan… Eu já falei que nossas vidas não foram exatamente como você pensa.' Ela falou entre os dentes, tentando manter ainda o tom baixo das palavras. 'Por favor, acredite em mim.'

'Não, Sakura!' Touya falou, olhando para ela sério. 'E eu a proíbo de viajar com este cara!'

Sakura olhou para ele incrédula e franziu a testa.

Yukito olhou para ela com o semblante duro. 'Seu irmão tem razão, Sakura-chan. Este rapaz parece estar mal-intencionado para querer levá-la para China com tanta pressa.'

'Cale-se, Yukito-san!' Ela ordenou, sabendo que o companheiro do irmão não teria escolha a não ser obedecer. 'Vocês dois não o conhecem!' Ela falou e apontou para o irmão. 'Você acha que eu sou uma idiota! Que não sei me proteger! Como eu falei: você não tem ideia do que eu… Do que Syaoran e eu já passamos para ficarmos juntos. Não tem como a gente continuar a conversa assim. Então… Chega!'

'Chega mesmo! Você vem morar comigo!' Touya falou do nada.

'Não! Chega dessa sua paranoia e desconfiança! Você não vai decidir como eu vivo a minha vida!' Ela falou, virando-se.

Estava pronta para sair quando o irmão a segurou pelo braço novamente. 'Você não vai sair daqui! Nós vamos agora mesmo para a delegacia e eu vou fazer uma queixa contra este rapaz.'

'Você está ficando maluco?!' Sakura puxou o braço com força, fazendo com que a soltasse. 'Qual parte você não entendeu?' Ela balançou a cabeça, semicerrando os olhos e endireitando a postura. 'Ele é meu marido. Você vai fazer queixa contra ele por quê, 'nii-chan? Por ele ter legitimamente se casado com a irmã que, em seus delírios, ainda tem 10 anos de idade?!' Ela fechou novamente os olhos e os abriu, fitando o irmão. 'Isso vai me doer muito, mas… Se for preciso fazer o mesmo que a kaasan fez quando se casou com tousan e deixar de falar com você…' Ela sentiu a voz falhada. 'Então… eu pagarei o preço. Quando você… quando colocar a cabeça no lugar o suficiente para ouvir… Realmente ouvir; ou…' Ela olhou de esguelha para Yukito. 'Ou quando se lembrar de tudo… Aí, você me procura. Eu estarei esperando. Sempre vou estar esperando por você.' Falou, sentindo os olhos arderem.

Engoliu em seco e virou-se, saindo da casa do irmão.

Touya olhava perplexo para a porta por onde Sakura tinha passado. Voltou-se para Yukito que também se mostrava completamente desconcertado.

'O-o que aconteceu com a minha Kaijuu?' Perguntou para Yuki que ainda estava em estado de choque.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 ** _Música do Capítulo:_** _I knew I loved you_ _(Eu sabia que te amava), do Savage Garden_

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Realmente parece loucura. Dá para entender o ponto de vista de cada um dos personagens e as reações quando souberam da decisão deles de simplesmente se casarem. Quem disse que problemas são apenas no campo da magia?_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história._

 _ **Notas da Colaboradora:**_

 _Como eu vinha dizendo, a situação é mesmo complicada e a questão com o Touya é complicada ao quadrado, pois, não importando o que a Sakura falasse, ele não entenderia mesmo. Acho que, no fundo, ela tinha esperança de que, quando começasse a contar a verdade, o Touya iria lembrar de toda a história… pena que não foi bem assim._

 _Ainda assim, é impressionante o fato de que eles estão firmes e fortes, realmente dispostos a passar por cima de tudo para ficarem juntos._

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _UAU… começou bem, foi tão divertido… É complicado mesmo tentar explicar ou deixar sem explicação toda essa loucura._

 _Mas acredito que aos poucos as coisas irão se encaixando no seu devido lugar… Será que todos se lembrarão? Irão nossos heróis nesse momento sofrer com pessoas tentando separá-los pq eles estão doidos? Ou tomando chá de cogumelo?_

 _Estaremos aguardando cenas do próximo capítulo com ansiedade._

 _E eu revisei dois essa semana…. por livre e espontânea pressão_.

 _bjs_


	44. De Volta à China

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Revisão: Rô Marques e Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 44**

 **De Volta** **à China**

Sakura saiu da casa de Touya, passando as mãos no rosto para secar as lágrimas teimosas. Não queria chorar na frente do irmão, então quando percebeu que não conseguiria mais se segurar, achou melhor dar um ponto final à conversa.

Ela entendia o lado do irmão. Ele não estava errado em ter receio pela segurança dela, mas a incomodava, e muito, que ele se negasse a dar a ela um voto de confiança, a sequer tentar entender, especialmente quando ela lhe contara a verdade, sem mentir.

Começou a caminhar devagar pela rua, secando as lágrimas, que ainda insistiam em rolar pelo rosto, com as mãos. Ouviu o celular tocar e considerou, por um instante, não atender.

Respirou fundo e pegou o aparelho de dentro da bolsa, olhando o display e vendo o número do namorado… marido. Do marido. Ela ainda não conseguia se acostumar a pensar nele como seu marido. Tentou se controlar para não atender com a voz chorosa.

 _'Sakura! Você está bem?'_ Ouviu a voz preocupada dele do outro lado da linha.

'Está tudo bem.' Ela respondeu devagar.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de responder. _'Eu estou indo me encontrar com você.'_ Ele declarou subitamente, assustando-a.

'Não precisa.' Ela falou, com a voz falhando. 'Eu vou ficar bem.' Sussurrou. Sabia que era mentira, mas não queria preocupá-lo.

 _'Eu a conheço, sei que não está bem. Estarei com você em alguns minutos.'_ Syaoran falou com o tom ainda de preocupação. _'Até daqui a pouco, minha flor.'_

Quando ele desligou o celular, Sakura ficou olhando para o aparelho. Sorriu de leve e respirou fundo. Sabia que fizeram o certo. Como Syaoran mesmo tinha colocado: eles já eram casados e só não oficializaram antes por conta dos documentos dele que estavam com problemas, mas agora não existia mais esse impedimento.

Voltou a caminhar devagar pelas ruas e parou em frente ao parque do Rei Pinguim onde observou algumas crianças brincando. Secou novamente as lágrimas furtivas que teimavam em sair de seus olhos. Tinha sido doloroso demais brigar com Touya.

Esperava, sinceramente, que, quando deslacrasse o livro e Yue despertasse, o guardião lunar, de alguma forma, pudesse ajudá-la a convencer Touya da verdade sobre ela e Syaoran.

Sorriu de leve, olhando para as crianças e lembrando-se de que Touya e Fujitaka passeavam e brincavam com ela ali naquele parque quando era uma menininha. Não importando de qual das duas vidas ela se lembrasse, eles tinham sido uma família maravilhosa.

Respirou fundo e encolheu os ombros. Não queria mesmo cortar ligações com o irmão. Esperava de coração que, no final, tudo desse certo.

* * *

Syaoran desligou o telefone e levantou-se, já colocando o aparelho e a carteira nos bolsos da calça. Desligou o computador. Passou por Kurogane e bateu de leve no ombro do rapaz, chamando a atenção dele que estava compenetrado lendo algum contrato e fazendo modificações.

'Eu vou ter que sair agora. Não sei se volto hoje.' Explicou. 'Se meu primo me procurar, poderia pedir para ele entrar em contato comigo pelo celular, por favor?'

'Está tudo bem?' O altão perguntou, reparando o rosto tenso do rapaz.

Syaoran suspirou de forma pesada. 'Sakura foi falar com o irmão.'

'Hum…' Kurogane fez uma careta involuntariamente.

Conhecia a figura. O cara não era nem um pouco amigável. E olha que ele sempre se gabava de conseguir conquistar qualquer pessoa de forma diplomática, mas Touya Kinomoto era intragável, às vezes. Lançava-lhe olhares tão fulminantes que o constrangiam, e isso porque era apenas noivo de uma prima. Não queria estar na pele de Li, considerando que o rapaz havia se casado com a irmã do cara num impulso.

'Boa sorte.' Foi o que conseguiu falar. 'Vocês dois vão precisar.' Completou.

Syaoran agradeceu e caminhou rápido pela empresa. Sabia que o primo chamaria sua atenção por sair no meio do expediente, mas sentia a aura de Sakura instável. Muito. Franziu a testa. Era fácil, agora, para ele senti-la mesmo à distância, estava forte e firme. Justamente por isso, ficou preocupado quando percebeu que havia se alterado. Controlou-se para não sair correndo. Pegou um táxi para tentar chegar mais rápido e logo percebeu que ela estava no Parque do Rei Pinguim. Pagou a corrida e desceu.

Assim que ele saiu do veículo, ela se voltou para ele. Provavelmente também fora fácil para ela sentir a sua aproximação. Franziu a testa, reparando que ela secou o rosto e sorriu de leve, numa tentativa completamente frustrada de mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Caminhou devagar até ela e parou a sua frente, vendo Sakura morder os lábios com força, tentando mostrar-se forte. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que, quando garoto, gritou com ela falando que chorar não adiantaria de nada e se arrependeu. Nunca deveria ter gritado com ela. Levantou a mão, secando o rosto dela.

Ela fechou os olhos, deu um passo à frente, encostou a cabeça no peito dele e chorou. Syaoran a envolveu em seus braços e deu a ela o tempo que precisasse, como já tinha feito outras vezes.

* * *

Sakura abriu a porta de casa. Estava exausta depois de ter passado o dia todo ajudando no treino com as líderes de torcida da escola primária de Tomoeda. Além disso, ainda estava chateada por ter discutido com o irmão dois dias atrás. Tinha sido mais dolorido do que ela poderia supor.

'Já cheguei.' Falou, entrando em casa e tirando os sapatos. Estranhou a casa estar escura. Estava sentindo a presença de Syaoran no andar superior, não entendeu o porquê de as luzes estarem apagadas. Apertou o interruptor e arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a trilha de pétalas de flores no chão da casa. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

Caminhou devagar acompanhando a trilha. Estava curiosa para saber o que o marido tinha aprontado. As pétalas levaram-na escada acima e seguiam pelo corredor. A ruiva balançou a cabeça de leve, sem conseguir fechar o sorriso, e ergueu uma sobrancelha vendo as flores chegarem até o quarto do casal. Empurrou de leve a porta e acompanhou com os olhos as pétalas se estenderem até os pés da cama dos dois.

Arregalou os olhos e levou uma mão à boca, observando que no meio da cama do casal repousava um ursinho cinza escuro, muito parecido com o que tinha ganhado de Syaoran aos 11 anos de idade. Sentiu o coração acelerar e uma sensação morna de felicidade invadiu seu peito.

O ursinho original havia desaparecido depois que voltara do Mundo das Trevas e começara a viver aquela nova existência. Caminhou devagar, sem tirar os olhos do ursinho e, ao se aproximar, viu uma caixinha de veludo à frente dele.

'Achei que você não se importaria se eu escolhesse as alianças.' Ela ouviu a voz de Syaoran e virou-se. Ele estava debruçado perto da janela com os braços cruzados, olhando para ela.

'Você o fez novamente.' Ela falou emocionada e pegou o ursinho nas mãos, observando-o sem conseguir fechar o sorriso.

Ele virou o rosto, corado, e encolheu os ombros. 'O outro que eu tinha feito não existe mais, não é?'

'Sim.' Ela respondeu ainda sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

'Não está muito bom porque eu estava com pressa. Quando era menor achei que fosse mais fácil.' Ele olhou para as suas mãos. 'Acho que porque minhas mãos eram menores.' Comentou rindo.

Sakura abraçou o ursinho, fechando os olhos. Lembrava-se de quando fazia isso na ausência do menino, numa tentativa de amenizar as saudades que sentia dele, na época que ele voltara para Hong Kong. Abriu os olhos e fitou Syaoran, realmente não havia imaginado que ele repararia naquele detalhe na nova existência deles.

'Está perfeito.' Ela falou.

Ele voltou-se para ela e sorriu de leve. Endireitou o corpo e se aproximou da cama, sentando-se e pegando a caixinha de joias em suas mãos. Brincou um pouco com ela, passando-a nervosamente de uma mão para a outra.

'As alianças...' Ele começou, mas reteve-se, respirando fundo.

Sakura o fitava atentamente ainda abraçada à pelúcia. Ele estendeu a mão e ela a segurou, entrelaçando os dedos e sendo puxada para que se sentasse ao seu lado.

'Eu sei que nosso casamento provavelmente não aconteceu da forma como você deve ter sonhado. Foi tudo muito seco, prático e apressado. Eu…' Desviou o olhar, apertando a caixa em sua mão. 'Eu sei que não sou muito romântico, Sakura. Sei que você merece mais do que geralmente faço, mas…'

Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios, embora os olhos estivessem umedecidos. Ela queria dizer que ele estava enganado, que ele sabia, sim, como ser romântico e que não precisava fazer nada mais além de estar ao lado dela; além de compartilhar com ela os problemas e as vitórias, mas o maldito bolo que tinha na garganta roubava-lhe inteiramente a voz.

Syaoran voltou a encará-la decidido. 'Eu prometo me esforçar e fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que você seja feliz, porque a sua felicidade, vê-la sorrindo, é o que faz com que tudo, absolutamente tudo, valha a pena. Eu sei que está um pouco tarde, mas, ao menos uma vez, eu preciso acertar como fazer isso, então…' Ele abriu a caixinha, revelando duas alianças simples de ouro branco, muito semelhantes às que ela tinha visto na joalheria alguns dias atrás. 'Sakura, você aceitaria ser a minha melhor metade para o resto de nossas vidas?'

As lágrimas que estiveram se formando nos olhos da ruiva durante todo o discurso do rapaz finalmente transbordaram, escorrendo pelo belo rosto enquanto ela balançava positivamente a cabeça.

'Você já é minha a melhor metade. Sempre foi.' Ela disse com a voz embargada.

Ele sorriu. Soltou a mão dela e pegou a aliança menor da caixinha de veludo. 'Bem, então…' Parou por um momento, pensando qual seria a mão correta. Não era de reparar naqueles detalhes, mas agora tudo tinha que ser perfeito. A esquerda. Pensou, segurando a mão esquerda dela e colocando a aliança no dedo anelar da mulher da sua vida. 'Agora sim… todos vão saber que é minha esposa.' Falou, pegando a mão dela e a beijando de leve.

Sakura secou o rosto com a mão direita, sem conseguir parar de rir. Ele a fitou. Estava sem graça, dava para perceber isso, mas conseguia ser tão encantador. Ela balançou a cabeça de leve e pediu a caixinha que foi prontamente entregue a ela. Tirou a outra aliança, estava com as mãos levemente trêmulas, e pegou a mão esquerda dele, colocando a aliança no dedo anelar. Olhou para ele e sorriu.

'Agora, todos vão saber que é meu marido.' Ela falou e o viu confirmar com a cabeça. 'Eu amo você, Syaoran.' Falou, olhando-o seriamente.

'Eu também.' Ele levantou a mão, secando com o polegar o rosto lindo da mulher que sempre amou. _'W_ _ǒ_ _à_ _i n_ _ǐ_ _, w_ _ǒ_ _de zh_ _ě_ _ngg_ _è_ _sh_ _ē_ _nghu_ _ó_ _._ _'_ _(Eu amo voc_ _ê_ _minha vida inteira)._ Respondeu, antes de se inclinar e beijar os lábios dela.

* * *

Sakura estava deitada no sofá com os pés no colo do marido. Ela estava assistindo ao jornal local enquanto ele lia um livro com os pés apoiados na mesa de centro. Ouviram a campainha tocar.

Syaoran abaixou o livro e franziu a testa.

'Você está esperando alguém?' Ele perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça negando, enquanto puxava as pernas e se sentava corretamente no sofá.

Syaoran passou os olhos pelo relógio da sala e estranhou uma visita àquela hora da noite. Levantou-se, deixando o livro na mesa em frente a eles e caminhou até a porta. Não precisou nem abrir para saber quem era. Ouvia claramente a voz contrariada da prima falando com o marido.

Sorriu de lado, imaginando que realmente Meilyn não se aguentaria de curiosidade para conhecer a sua esposa-relâmpago e, com certeza, obrigou o marido a trazê-la na casa deles. Nem se perguntou como descobriram seu endereço, já que tinha acertado aquilo com o RH local durante a semana.

Abriu a porta, sorrindo e fitando o rosto vermelho da chinesa a sua frente. Ela estava com a cara emburrada que já conhecia. Ouviria um bocado, tinha certeza disso.

' _W_ _ǎ_ _n sh_ _à_ _ng h_ _á_ _o, Mei Ling_ _'_ _(Boa Noite, Mei Ling)_. Syaoran a cumprimentou sorrindo de leve.

 _'Nada de boa noite, Xiao Lang.'_ A chinesa já foi falando para o primo com os olhos estreitos. _'Que história é essa de você se casar?'_ Ela foi direto ao ponto.

 _'Você não quer entrar primeiro? Ou prefere conversar na rua?'_ Ele perguntou, tentando manter a paciência.

Desviou os olhos dela e fitou o primo que estava logo atrás. Reparou que ele encolheu os ombros sem jeito, comprovando suas suspeitas de que tinha, literalmente, sido arrastado até ali.

Meilyn o empurrou para o lado, já entrando na casa com os passos duros. Parou assim que colocou os olhos em Sakura que estava em pé na sala olhando para as inesperadas visitas. Meilyn colocou as mãos na cintura encarando a garota que havia literalmente virado a cabeça do primo.

Sakura não teve como não engolir em seco, ela sabia muito bem como Meilyn era explosiva quando queria. Lembrava-se claramente dela a arrancando de cima de Syaoran quando o abraçou, sem pensar, no final da peça da Bela Adormecida após capturar Trevas e Luz. A chinesa quase a tinha estrangulado naquele dia.

' _W_ _ǎ_ _n sh_ _à_ _ng h_ _á_ _o. Hu_ _ā_ _ny_ _í_ _ng n_ _ǐ_ _men_ _'_ _(Boa noite. Sejam bem vindos)_. A ruiva cumprimentou sem graça.

Meilyn arregalou os olhos, observando a ruiva. Ela falava mandarim? O marido tinha dito que ela era japonesa. Olhou para Hyo Ling com olhar interrogativo e ele apenas deu de ombros, também não entendendo.

' _Então sabe mandarim?_ ' Meilyn perguntou e caminhou até ela, parando a sua frente.

 _'W_ _ǒ_ _hu_ _ì_ _ji_ _ǎ_ _ng y_ _ì_ _di_ _ǎ_ _n zh_ _ō_ _ngw_ _é_ _n._ _'_ _(Falo um pouco de mandarim_ ). Sakura respondeu encabulada. _'Estou ainda aprendendo.'_ Ela falava devagar e olhava para o marido discretamente para saber se estava pronunciando corretamente.

O rapaz mal conseguia parar de sorrir, vendo-a se esforçar para falar sua língua mãe.

Meilyn não se deixou impressionar, apesar da surpresa inicial. Olhou para ruiva e estreitou os olhos nela. ' _O que você fez para virar a cabeça do meu primo desta maneira?_ '

Sakura arregalou os olhos, fitando a jovem chinesa a sua frente que a encarava com os olhos estreitos. Nesse momento, pensou em como Syaoran devia ter se sentido ao encontrar com Tomoyo, sendo tratado com tanta suspeita e hostilidade. Não pôde negar que era uma sensação muito ruim fitar a amiga de infância, com quem tinha convivido por um bom tempo, e receber um olhar de reprovação. Desviou os olhos de Meilyn e fitou o esposo que já se aproximava, caminhando em direção a elas e parando ao lado da prima.

' _Mei Ling, não é assim que se chega à casa dos outros_.' Ele falou com a voz dura.

Meilyn voltou-se para o primo. ' _Você tem que me explicar direitinho essa história, Xiao Lang! Hyo Ling me falou que você casou na segunda-feira! Como assim você se casou?! Do nada?!_ '

 _'Eu não tenho que lhe explicar nada, Mei Ling.'_ O rapaz estreitou os olhos na prima. Ele respirou fundo, olhando rapidamente para a esposa e voltou a fitar a prima. ' _Além disso, como você explica a_ _mor à primeira vista_ _?_ '

Não tinha outra justificativa, mesmo que contasse a verdade, Meilyn não acreditaria. Nem valeria a pena tentar convencê-la de alguma coisa.

' _Amor à primeira vista? Você?! O cubo de gelo ambulante! Nem vem com essa!_ ' Meilyn falou, encarando-o.

Syaoran endireitou o corpo. ' _Também não é para tanto. Já está passando dos limites. Abaixe o tom de voz._ ' Pediu agora de forma mais rígida e viu que a prima comprimiu os lábios.

Ela sabia que estava realmente passando dos limites, mas o gênio era incontrolável. Meilyn passou a mão nos longos cabelos numa clara tentativa de se controlar. Olhou sobre o ombro esquerdo à procura do marido, que estava de braços cruzados um pouco atrás dela. O rosto dele também era de reprovação, não só por estar ali, como também pelo rompante dela.

'Humph'. Ela murmurou.

' _Eu acho que vou preparar um chá para nós._ ' Sakura falou incerta, olhando para Meilyn e depois fitou Syaoran. ' _Devo?_ ' Perguntou incerta e viu o rapaz concordar com a cabeça. ' _Licença._ ' Ela falou, afastando-se e caminhando até a cozinha.

Sentia que a chinesa estava com os olhos cravados nas suas costas. Ainda lembrava bem da sensação de receber um olhar fulminante da amiga. Passou por Hyo Ling e o cumprimentou rapidamente com a cabeça antes de entrar na cozinha para preparar a bebida.

Quando chegou à cozinha, debruçou-se na pia e respirou fundo. Estava tensa; por alguns segundos, pensou que a amiga novamente pularia no seu pescoço. Balançou a cabeça e começou a preparar a bebida.

* * *

Syaoran encarava a prima agora com o semblante duro. _'Não está certo vir a minha casa a esta hora da noite e se comportar de maneira tão inadequada, Mei Ling.'_ Ele a repreendeu. _'Por favor, sente-se, controle-se e vamos conversar.'_ Falou e virou-se para o primo oferecendo o sofá para ele também se sentar.

O rapaz caminhou e cumprimentou o primo devidamente. _'Vamos embora amanhã e Mei Ling insistiu em conhecer sua esposa.'_ Ele esclareceu. _'Você também não nos apresentou adequadamente.'_ O rapaz observou e viu o primo concordar com a cabeça.

Syaoran esperava fazer isso na China. Gostaria de apresentá-la primeiro para a mãe, tentar seguir, pelo menos, aquele protocolo, mas realmente tinha que considerar o gênio da prima.

 _'Tive que aguentar sua mãe me enchendo os ouvidos por quase duas horas depois que você contou a novidade para ela.'_ Hyo Ling continuou antes de sentar ao lado da esposa. Olhou em volta, reparando na casa. _'É uma boa casa.'_ Comentou, Syaoran concordou.

Sakura se aproximou com a bandeja e deixou-a na mesa de centro, abaixando-se e começando a servir. Ofereceu as xícaras para os inesperados visitantes. Hyo Ling aceitou, agradecendo e, apesar do olhar fulminante que Meilyn ainda lhe lançava, a chinesa também acabou aceitando.

Serviu para o marido que agradeceu e se sentou ao lado dele. Estava tensa. Era estranho vê-los agora a encarando de forma atravessada quando se lembrava dos dois, naquela mesma sala, rindo e conversando de forma alegre anteriormente. Olhou de esguelha para o marido, pensando que foram os dois que primeiro chamaram atenção deles para o fato de estarem praticamente casados.

' _Agora que está mais calma, Mei Ling_.' Syaoran falou, observando a prima que desviou os olhos de Sakura para fitá-lo. ' _Esta é minha esposa, Sakura._ ' Ele falou de forma calma. _'Sakura, estes são meus primos: Hyo Ling e Mei Ling.'_

Ela sorriu para eles. ' _Hěn gāoxìng rènshì n_ _ǐ_ _(Muito prazer)_ … Li-san e Meilyn… -chan…' Olhou para o marido não sabendo como deveria falar com a prima dele. Se seria "senhora Li" ou se poderia chamá-la pelo primeiro nome como estava acostumada. Droga! Aquilo era difícil.

Ele segurou a mão dela e sorriu de leve para lhe passar confiança, tinha ideia de como ela estava se sentindo estranha. Ainda tinha que se controlar na frente de Kurogane para não se referir a Tomoyo pelo nome. Sorriram rapidamente um para o outro e, depois, ele voltou-se para os primos que os observavam.

' _Então vocês vão voltar para a China amanhã?_ ' Syaoran falou, tentando começar uma conversa.

' _Como vocês dois se conheceram?_ ' Meilyn perguntou, apontando de um para o outro e ignorando completamente a pergunta do primo.

Os dois se entreolharam novamente e Syaoran rodou olhos. Sakura mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, não sabendo exatamente o que responder.

' _Fomos apresentados na Torre de Tókio quando fui avisar para Kurogane e_ _Daidouji_ _que vocês se atrasariam.'_ Syaoran começou de forma arrastada, não gostava muito de mentir, mas ponderou que seria melhor se manter fiel à história que Kurogane e Tomoyo conheciam.

' _Tomoyo-chan é minha_ _prima. E…_ ' Sakura explicou com um sorriso. _'Eu estava com ela em Tókio naquele dia para ajudá-la com alguns detalhes do casamento e…'_ Ela fez uma pausa, pensando no que mais poderia dizer.

 _'E nos apaixonamos.'_ Syaoran completou, mexendo a mão levemente à sua frente. Sentia-se como se estivesse contando uma história absurda ou um conto de fadas para sua sobrinha. ' _Foi isso._ '

' _Então era ela quem estava com você no seu quarto no sábado?_ ' Meilyn foi direta e Sakura abaixou os olhos, envergonhada.

Syaoran franziu a testa, estreitando os olhos na prima. ' _Isso já não_ _é da sua conta_ _.'_ Foi duro. ' _Ela é minha esposa._ ' Falou devagar, encarando a prima.

Hyo Ling pigarreou, sentindo o clima tenso. _'_ _Vocês estão casados no Japão, mas_ _já deram entrada n_ _o resto d_ _a papelada?'_ O chinês perguntou, fazendo o primo tirar os olhos de Meilyn para fitá-lo.

' _Já está tudo encaminhado. E vamos para a China no final do mês para eu fazer as apresentações adequadamente.'_ Syaoran respondeu.

Hyo Ling concordou com a cabeça, aprovando a atitude dele. ' _Sim. Será o melhor. Você precisa apresentar sua esposa para sua família._ '

' _Exatamente.'_ Syaoran concordou.

Hyo Ling voltou-se para Sakura. _'Você é sobrinha da senhora Daidouji, não?'_

Sakura sorriu de leve. ' _Na verdade, minha mãe_ _é que era prima dela_ _. Estudei com a Tomoyo desde menina, por isso nos consideramos tão próximas._ '

' _A senhora Daidouji a considera muito_.' Ele falou.

Syaoran franziu a testa. Era claro que Hyo Ling já tinha feito o levantamento completo da esposa.

' _Ela e minha mãe eram muito amigas, antes da mamãe se casar._ ' Ela respondeu, olhando para Li que fazia um gesto para ela continuar. Apenas corrigindo uma ou outra pronúncia.

' _E você está trabalhando como professora de Educação Física na mesma escola em que estudou, não?_ ' O chinês falava observando a esposa do primo, queria ver até onde a jovem realmente poderia ir. Pelo que averiguara, ela não deveria saber mandarim. ' _Deve ser bem interessante trabalhar no mesmo local onde estudou por tanto tempo._ '

Ela sorriu. ' _Sim. Eu gosto muito de dar aulas. Ainda sou professora auxiliar, mas logo serei efetivada._ '

' _Trabalhar com crianças deve ser gratificante_.' Ele comentou.

' _Realmente é. Crianças sempre nos surpreendem_.'

' _Eu imagino que sim._ ' Ele falou e Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve, desviando os olhos dele para fitar a chinesa que ainda a observava.

Lembrou-se da dificuldade que Meilyn tinha de engravidar. Voltou-se novamente para o esposo e não sabia direito o que falaria agora. Syaoran franziu a testa de leve, sentindo que a mão dela estava suada, tinha voltado a ficar tensa.

' _Acho que crianças são irritantes ao extremo.'_ Meilyn falou, fazendo pouco caso, enquanto cruzava as pernas e levantava o queixo de leve.

Sakura conhecia a amiga e sabia que ela só falou aquilo para se defender. ' _Crianças são sempre crianças._ ' Sakura comentou e respirou fundo. _'Elas são capazes de amar independentemente de qualquer coisa. É só oferecer carinho e amor que elas nos devolvem de forma potencializada o que damos a elas._ ' Falou pausadamente, fitando a chinesa que arregalou de leve os olhos.

Meilyn olhou para o marido, que se ajeitou melhor na poltrona em que estava sentado, sentindo-se desconcertado com o que a japonesa tinha falado. Meilyn novamente passou a mão nos cabelos, mostrando-se ainda nervosa. ' _E você dá aulas para crianças de que idade?_ ' Ela perguntou com a voz mais suave.

' _Crianças de sete a treze anos_.' Ela respondeu.

' _Elas devem exigir muita energia_.' Meilyn comentou.

' _Sim, elas têm muita energia. O esporte é uma ótima alternativa para que gastem essa energia e se concentrem melhor nas outras aulas._ ' Respondeu sorrindo.

Syaoran sorriu de leve para a esposa.

Hyo Ling reparou no primo e franziu a testa. Syaoran não era de sorrir daquela maneira. Ele convivia bastante com o primo para perceber a mudança no semblante dele só por estar ao lado da jovem.

Desviou os olhos, fitando a esposa e pensando que, no momento em que colocou os olhos em Meilyn, quando criança, também tinha sido amor à primeira vista. Talvez o primo não fosse tão maluco assim. Impulsivo, sim. Mas Syaoran nunca gostou de seguir as regras, sempre gostava de desafiá-las e questioná-las.

' _Sua mãe já sabe que você irá para a China no final do mês?_ ' Hyo Ling perguntou, olhando para o primo.

' _Avisei quando falei com ela._ '

' _Você sabe que vai ter problemas, não?_ ' O primo foi sincero, já haviam lhe contactado, pedindo para investigar aquele casamento inesperado.

' _Eu realmente…_ ' Syaoran deu de ombros. ' _Não me importo_.'

'Que tipo de problemas?' Sakura voltou a falar em japonês em tom de alerta.

Endireitou a postura, franzindo a testa de leve. Olhou para Syaoran para confirmar se tinha entendido corretamente. Ele segurou mais forte a mão dela.

Meilyn suspirou profundamente e fitou a japonesa. Sorriu um pouco sem graça. 'O Clã é muito tradicional.' Ela falou e Sakura conseguiu perceber o tom chateado dela.

Sakura olhou para Syaoran e depois para os primos dele. 'Tradição, muitas vezes, serve apenas como pretexto para manipulação.' Falou de forma firme.

Hyo Ling arregalou de leve os olhos, estreitando-os em seguida na jovem. Naquele momento, chegou a pensar que, talvez, Yelan é que teria problemas, não a jovem esposa do primo.

* * *

Sakura observava pela janela do avião que patinava pela pista de aterrissagem do aeroporto internacional Norman Foster, em Hong Kong. Soltou um suspiro e não teve como não pensar que, da última vez que esteve no país, visitara o túmulo de Syaoran e quase morreu tentando colocar em prática seu plano de fazer um kyonshi. Fechou os olhos brevemente, lembrando-se que saiu dali com ele ao seu lado.

Olhou rapidamente para o marido que observava os passaportes dos dois, esperando a autorização da comissária de bordo para se levantarem e saírem do avião. Era estranho estar, agora, chegando ao país com ele ao seu lado. Aquela seria a terceira vez que estaria ali.

'Você…' Ela começou a falar, chamando a atenção de Syaoran que se virou para ela. 'Você se importa se formos pegar as Cartas primeiro?' Ela pediu.

Ele franziu a testa de leve. Não era bem isso que tinha sido combinado anteriormente. Ele gostaria de apresentá-la a mãe o quanto antes.

'Estou com saudades delas e, bem… Não temos como entrar em contato com o Tao-san, então, talvez seja bom irmos logo até lá. Assim, caso não o encontremos, teremos mais tempo para procurá-lo…' Ela falou devagar.

'Bem…' Ele falou pensando. 'Teríamos que pegar um outro voo agora para ir até a residência dos Tao. Eles ficam, se não me engano…'

'Na Província de Qinghai, próximo à nascente do Rio Yangtzé'. Sakura completou.

Syaoran observou a jovem com atenção. 'Nós levaríamos um dia inteiro para irmos e voltarmos de lá. Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso agora?'

'Sim. Eu realmente preferiria pegar as cartas o quanto antes.' Ela respondeu séria.

Ele concordou. 'Está bem. Vamos descer e tentar pegar outro voo até lá.'

Ela voltou-se para a janela do avião que já estava parado. 'Se tivéssemos Alada, seria mais fácil. Como foi da outra vez.' Ela comentou. 'Apesar de ter sido bem desgastante.'

Syaoran observou a esposa com cuidado, sentia que ela estava tensa. Aquela viagem para a China estava sendo mais difícil para ela do que ele podia imaginar. Inclinou o corpo e beijou o ombro dela, chamando a sua atenção novamente. Viu-a claramente tentar forçar um sorriso.

'Vai ficar tudo bem, Sakura.' Ele falou.

'Eu sei… Você está aqui comigo agora.' Ela falou e beijou o rosto dele.

Ele sorriu e depois suspirou. 'Se a gente tiver sorte, ficaremos por pouco tempo no aeroporto até conseguirmos o voo para lá, está bem?'

'Tomara.' Ela desejou.

A comissária de bordo liberou o desembarque e o casal caminhou para buscar as malas na esteira. Syaoran foi até o saguão e parou, tentando pensar em onde poderia comprar as passagens para Qinghai. Estava de mãos dadas com Sakura que olhava para as pessoas passando por eles apressadamente.

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ver seu nome de solteira numa das inúmeras plaquinhas que estavam erguidas em frente ao portão de desembarque. Puxou a mão de Li e apontou para o rapazinho que tinha nas mãos os dizeres: "Senhorita Kinomoto".

Syaoran franziu a testa, trincando os dentes. 'Que palhaçada é essa?'

'Será que tem outra senhorita Kinomoto?' Sakura ainda ponderou. 'Pode ser, não?'

'É palhaçada do Tao.' Ele respondeu, já caminhando duro até o rapazinho. 'Você avisou a ele que a gente vinha?'

'Syaoran… Acabei de dizer que não tenho o contato dele.' Sakura falou. 'Deve ser outra senhorita Kinomoto. Não existe apenas uma família Kinomoto no mundo.'

'Tem o brasão da família Tao na parte superior da placa.' Ele explicou finalmente para ela.

'Mesmo?' Ela ainda falou incerta.

Syaoran parou em frente ao rapazinho com cara de poucos amigos. 'O que foi?'

'Hã…' O rapaz falou um pouco incerto, voltando-se para Sakura. 'O senhor Tao pediu para recepcionar a senhorita e avisar que o jatinho da família a está aguardando para levá-la até a residência oficial, em Qinghai.'

Sakura não conseguiu evitar de rir da expressão da Syaoran. Abaixou o rosto tentando se controlar para não atiçar mais o lobo.

'Jatinho da família?' Ele perguntou, encarando o rapaz que deu um passo para trás.

'Sim, senhor.' Falou incerto. 'O senhor Tao pediu para providenciarmos a viagem mais confortável possível para a Senhorita Kinomoto e… acompanhantes.'

'É _Senhora Li_!' Syaoran gritou no rosto do rapaz.

Sakura puxou a mão dele de leve, fazendo-o voltar-se para ela. 'Ele só está passando o recado, Syaoran.'

'Ele fez isso para me provocar.'

'Você está com mania de perseguição.' Sakura falou. 'Ele só foi simpático e prestativo.'

'Ele é gente boa, né?'

'Exatamente.' Ela concordou, tentando passar serenidade para o esposo. Ela voltou-se para o rapaz com um sorriso. 'Muito obrigada. Acompanharemos você.'

Em meia hora, estavam dentro do jatinho já voando em direção a Qinghai.

Sakura olhava para o marido a sua frente que mantinha o rosto fechado e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Respirou fundo, pensando que teria que tentar controlá-lo para que não brigasse com Tao. Ela não queria confusão.

E o marido também deveria reconsiderar sua opinião com relação ao outro chinês. Se não fosse ele, ela nunca conseguiria descobrir como sobreviver no mundo das trevas. Foi graças a Ren Tao que conheceu Anna Asakura e os outros xamãs. No final, foram eles quem, efetivamente, apoiaram-na para ir atrás de Syaoran.

Uma jovem se aproximou, oferecendo champanhe para Sakura e Syaoran já foi respondendo que não era para ela beber nada, deixando-a completamente desconcertada com a grosseria. Sakura estreitou os olhos no marido, reprovando-o pela atitude.

'Vai que tem alguma coisa na bebida.' Ele esclareceu sua atitude.

'Claro…' Ela rodou os olhos.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Engraçado como agora era fácil perceber a presença de Ren Tao; estava mais forte do que se lembrava. Ou talvez, depois de tanto tempo, perdeu um pouco a referência.

Sorriu mais abertamente, começando a perceber a presença das Cartas. Elas a estavam esperando.

'Está sorrindo, por quê?' Syaoran perguntou quase rosnando.

Ela abriu os olhos e fitou o rapaz. Não gostaria de mentir para ele, mas não era bom cutucar o lobo com vara curta. 'Estou sentindo a presença das Cartas.' Falou parte da verdade.

'Certo. Vamos pegá-las e ir embora.' Ele declarou.

* * *

Sakura observou a entrada da residência dos Taos. Franziu a testa de leve pensando na última vez que esteve ali. Respirou fundo. Não foi muito legal, pensando de forma fria, o que tinha feito na época para tentar trazer Syaoran de volta à vida. Analisando agora, realmente constatou que estava bem perturbada.

'Está tudo bem?' Ouviu Syaoran perguntar, parando ao seu lado. Ela voltou-se para ele e tentou sorrir de leve. Tentativa bem frustrada.

'Está.'

'Sei…' Ele murmurou, observando a residência. 'Isso aqui me dá calafrios.' Não teve como não soltar o comentário.

Sakura estranhou. Realmente, da primeira vez, sentira calafrios, mas agora não os tinha mais. Talvez já tivesse se acostumado à energia xamã.

'Vamos pegar as cartas para ir embora logo.' Syaoran falou já se encaminhando a entrada principal.

Sakura foi atrás dele. Assim que chegaram perto da imensa porta, ela se abriu. Sakura controlou o riso ao perceber que Syaoran quase deu um pulo para trás. Ele realmente não gostava daquela energia que circulava a residência.

'Já falei que não gosto disso.' Falou entre os dentes, entrando logo na residência.

Estava louco para sair de lá. O ambiente estava iluminado, mas, mesmo assim, era assustador para quem estivesse ali pela primeira vez.

Sakura observou a sala ampla e se lembrou de como ela tinha ficado destruída depois da luta entre ela e Ren. Encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se envergonhada. Tinha realmente descontado toda a raiva que sentia no rapaz. Nunca tinha se visto daquela forma antes.

Syaoran observou o local. 'Humph.' Murmurou. 'Isso aqui é próprio dos Tao. Onde está aquele cabeça de chifre?'

'Syaoran…' Sakura o chamou. 'Estamos aqui para pegar as Cartas. Não comece uma briga desnecessária.'

Ficaria se sentindo mal se, assim que encontrasse com o jovem Tao, Syaoran resolvesse brigar com ele. Ela desviou os olhos do marido e observou a escada por onde Ren descia devagar, observando os dois.

Estava com o sorriso mais debochado que o normal e Sakura supôs que era por Syaoran estar com ela. Pensou que talvez devesse ter vindo pegar as cartas sozinha, mas sabia que Syaoran jamais concordaria. Seria apenas motivo de briga entre eles. Sinceramente, não conseguia entender aquela rixa entre os dois. Eles eram parecidos demais!

Ren parou em frente aos dois e sorriu para Sakura. 'Que bom que conseguiu voltar de lá, Kinomoto.'

'Li!' Syaoran falou, fazendo o rapaz voltar-se para ele e encará-lo. 'Senhora Li, entendeu?'

Ren sorriu de lado e voltou-se para ela. 'Então realmente se casaram. Não vou parabenizá-la por isso.'

Sakura sorriu, sabia que era só provocação, mas também teve a impressão de que aquilo não era novidade para ele. 'Obrigada por mandar nos buscarem.' Ela agradeceu.

Ele meneou a cabeça. 'Imaginei que, se estava vindo para a China, seria para buscá-las.'

Syaoran pigarreou. 'Como é que soube que estávamos vindo?'

Ren voltou-se para ele e sorriu de lado. 'É fácil perceber a aproximação dela.'

Ele não gostou, deu um passo a frente, encarando o rapaz. 'Ela é minha esposa, entendeu?'

Ren levantou as mãos. 'Cada um escolhe a cruz que carrega.'

Sakura segurou o braço do marido. 'Hei… fica frio.' Ela pediu novamente. Era melhor ser rápida ou os dois trocariam mais farpas. 'Viemos buscar as nossas cartas.'

Ele acenou com a cabeça e foi até um dos móveis da sala de onde tirou o livro. Olhou para ele e sorriu de leve, antes de se virar e caminhar em direção a ela, estendendo-o. 'Elas foram muito úteis.' Ele comentou.

Sakura abriu um imenso sorriso. 'Fico feliz em saber que cuidou delas.' Ela respondeu, pegando o livro e abraçando-o contra o peito. Levantou o rosto, fitando-o. 'Obrigada.'

'Eu sabia que o devolveria para você.' Ele falou, sorrindo de leve e estendendo para ela a chave da estrela.

Sakura a pegou, apertando-a na mão.

'Teria devolvido antes, mas…' Deu de ombros. 'Talvez tivesse que pedi-las emprestadas novamente.'

'É, eu lembro que me procurou.' Ela falou e reparou no rosto contrariado do marido ao seu lado. 'Eu não lembrava de você.' Tentou ser objetiva.

'O que aconteceu?' Ren perguntou, franzindo a testa de leve e olhou de esguelha para Syaoran. 'E por que este aqui não está mais com a presença esquisita?'

'Humph.' Syaoran murmurou. 'Com este cabelo, não tem como falar que ninguém é esquisito.' Retrucou.

'Syaoran…' Ela o repreendeu, olhando para o rapaz que soltou um suspiro, cruzando os braços, ainda encarando Tao. Sakura olhou novamente para Ren. 'Não sabemos ainda o que aconteceu.' Ela falou, encolhendo um pouco os ombros. Desviou os olhos para um ponto qualquer. 'A conexão com Khala'a se rompeu…' Ela mencionou e Ren franziu a testa.

'Não tinha como você sobreviver lá sem a incorporação.' Ele falou de forma firme.

'Eu sei.' Ela falou e fechou os olhos. 'Nós só precisávamos atravessar a última brecha antes que ela fosse destruída, mas não conseguíamos nos mexer. Era tão injusto. Termos lutado tanto, sofrido tanto e morrer a alguns metros do nosso objetivo.'

'Você não aceitou morrer, não foi?' Ren disse suavemente, fazendo-a abrir os olhos para encará-lo. 'E o que mais queria era uma "vida normal"…' Ele franziu a testa, pensativo e olhou para o livro nos braços dela. 'Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguiu dar as costas para elas. Esquecer que elas existem seria muito doloroso, então, ficou no meio do caminho.'

'Do que você está falando?' Syaoran perguntou, sem conseguir esconder a curiosidade.

Por que tinha a impressão de que Tao sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido?

'Dos problemas de se ganhar um poder sem o devido treinamento…' Murmurou, balançando a cabeça. 'Ah, de algum jeito, tudo se acerta.' Ergueu as mãos levemente e sorriu de lado.

'Acho que sim… no final…' Sakura encolheu os ombros, sorrindo. 'Tudo termina bem.'

'Exatamente.' Ele concordou.

Syaoran olhou de um para outro. 'E como é que você se lembra da gente se todo mundo parece ter esquecido de tudo?' Estreitou os olhos nele. 'Você realmente é bem estranho.'

Ren virou-se para ele. 'Humph… vai ver os Li não são tão poderosos quanto pensam, não?'

'Você realmente é muito convencido.'

Ren deu de ombros. 'É constatação.' Depois respirou fundo. 'Nossas magias são diferentes… o que aconteceu com todos não afetaria os xamãs…' Ele finalmente explicou. 'Os xamãs desenvolvidos.' Completou com sarcasmo.

'Humph'. Syaoran murmurou novamente, cruzando os braços. Estava realmente tentado a dar um soco em Tao, mas havia prometido à esposa que se controlaria.

Sakura respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios de leve. 'Hã…' Olhou para Syaoran. 'Vou libertá-las…' Falou, vendo-o concordar com um gesto. 'Estou com saudades delas.'

Olhou para Ren que fez um gesto para ela se sentir à vontade. Sakura caminhou até uma mesa onde colocou o livro e pegou a chave. Respirou fundo, destrancando-o. Este começou a brilhar e, logo, Kerberus surgiu em sua forma falsa. O bichinho abriu seus olhos e fitou o rosto sorridente de sua mestra.

Sakura abaixou o corpo ficando com o rosto na altura dele. 'Como vai, Kero-chan?'

O bichano franziu a testa. 'Por que me lacrou, Sakura!?' Ele perguntou e cruzou os braços. 'Foi para ir atrás daquele kozou, não é?'

'Você sabe que sim.' Sakura respondeu.

'Mas… De certa maneira… Foi um período bem interessante.' O guardião solar falou, sorrindo. 'Estou feliz que tenha voltado.' Disse sinceramente, fitando sua mestra.

Ele desviou os olhos e fitou os dois rapazes atrás dela. Reparou que a aura do moleque tinha voltado ao normal e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentia-se aliviado por isso. Franziu a testa, observando a aura do outro e sorriu de lado.

'Ah, então este é o "chefinho".' Falou, sorridente.

Sakura franziu a testa e olhou para trás, observando surgir atrás de Ren o espectro do grande guerreiro chinês.

'Chefinho?' Syaoran perguntou, olhando de esguelha para Ren, rindo-se.

'Humph'. O outro chinês, cruzou os braços e começou a resmungar. 'Você fala demais, Bason.'

'Oh, grande fera de olhos dourados!' Bason falou, aproximando-se de Kero por trás de Sakura. 'É bom vê-lo novamente.'

Kero voou até o guerreiro em posição imponente. 'Esta é minha mestra, Bason!'

'Ah, sim! A moça bonita que brigou com o chefinho.' Bason falou corando. 'Eu lembro dela.'

Ren bateu uma mão no rosto. 'Que lástima.'

Sakura voltou-se para o espírito guardião de Ren. 'Vocês se conheceram?'

'Ah, sim… O Magnânimo Kerberus foi um grande companheiro durante nosso treinamento.' O guerreiro falou, fazendo Kero estufar mais ainda o peito.

Syaoran franziu a testa, vendo a esposa falando com o nada e, pelo jeito, a bola de pelo também compartilhava daquela loucura. Ajeitou o corpo, sentindo um calafrio.

Bason voltou-se para trás e sorriu para Ren e depois olhou para Syaoran. Virou-se novamente para Kero. 'Então aquele deve ser o insuportável kozou.'

'Este mesmo.' Kero falou. 'Ele não conseguiu ainda reconhecer a minha grandiosidade como guardião solar.' Falou com pesar. 'Além de ter iludido minha mestra.'

Sakura deu um cascudo em Kero. 'Já está falando besteira.' Ela o recriminou. 'Estamos casados.'

'O quê?!' O guardião exclamou em choque. 'Você… Você se casou? Com ele?'

'Rá!' Ren soltou. 'Então não sou só eu que acho que ela fez um péssimo negócio.'

Syaoran bateu a mão no rosto, resmungando. 'Aguentar esta bola de pelo novamente vai ser uma droga.'

'Kero-chan!' Sakura o repreendeu, estreitou os olhos no seu guardião. 'Ele agora é seu mestre também.'

'O QUÊ?!' Kero gritou. 'Nem pensar! Isso não está em discussão aqui.'

Syaoran endireitou o corpo, sorrindo de forma irônica. Gostou da colocação agora.

'Então… você volta a morar com o Yue-san.' Sakura falou, sorrindo de leve.

Bason olhou para o bichano e sorriu. 'Oh, grande Kerberus, você poderia morar com a gente. Eu e o chefinho, com certeza, adoraríamos.'

'Bason!' Ren chamou a atenção. 'Cala a boca.'

Kero desviou os olhos de Bason e fitou Ren. 'Seria trocar um moleque por outro... prefiro ficar com o que eu já conheço.'

'Ótimo!' Sakura falou. 'Já que está tudo esclarecido aqui, então comporte-se.' Ela deu um passo para trás e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se.

A mandala surgiu aos seus pés brilhando de forma esplêndida. Sakura pôde sentir a magia fluindo em seu corpo e pensou que sentira mesmo falta daquilo.

Kero voou até Syaoran com cara de poucos amigos, mas ficou pairando ao lado do rapaz, observando sua mestra.

Syaoran sorriu de leve, observando a aura da esposa expandir, passando de róseo para o multicolorido que ele admirava tanto. Ren estreitou os olhos nela também.

As Cartas saíram do livro, voando em torno de sua mestra por alguns segundos até, uma a uma, ficarem em suas formas originais ao redor dela.

Sakura abriu os olhos e sorriu abertamente ao vê-las. Que saudades que ela tivera de todas.

Espelho se aproximou, parando em frente a Sakura. 'Que bom que voltou para nós.' Declarou abrindo um sorriso. 'Que vocês dois voltaram para nós.' A Carta se corrigiu, olhando para Syaoran por cima do ombro de sua mestra. 'Estávamos com saudades.'

Syaoran deu um passo a frente com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sakura voltou-se para trás, fitando o marido rapidamente e virou-se para as cartas. 'Nós também.'

 **Continua.**

 ** _Notas Específicas:_**

 ** _Kozou_** _– é como o Kero se refere ao Syaoran. Na dublagem em português acabou virando "moleque" também, mas, literalmente, está mais para "delinquente"._

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _Mais um capitulo atualizado! Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sou péssima em cenas românticas, então os créditos para a cena do Syaoran e da Sakura é totalmente da Yoru. Eu realmente sou horrível em cenas românticas hahaha. Por mim, eles já estariam rolando na cama e coisa e tal… enfim… como termina a cena cada um usa a sua imaginação, né? hahahaha_

 _É isso, então, estou tão ansiosa para postar o próximo capítulo que nem sei direito o que falar nas notas finais deste!_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história._

 ** _Yoru:_** _Oh, Céus… Eu fui promovida! Como assim? Estou chocada, gente… Espera aí! Isso significa que eu ganho uma vaga no estacionamento? Eu quero uma vaga para poder estacionar meu mamute voador! Resolve isso aí, produção…_

 _ahem! O que falar deste capítulo? A Kath exagera quando fala que o crédito da cena das alianças é meu… eu só mexi no finalzinho… mas é uma das cenas mais fofas… EVER! Meilyn sendo Meilyn foi uma cena bem divertida, também. Eu fico imaginando que a situação de S &S não deve ser nada fácil, também... _

_E eu adoro o Ren saradinho! Muito debochado aquele chinês! Provocando o Syaoran daquele jeito. A Sakura está certa. Esses dois chineses são realmente muito parecidos, mesmo que nunca admitam. Uhm… sobre como o Kero conheceu o Bason, isso é uma outra história, literalmente… Mas não faz muita diferença no grande esquema das coisas._

 _É isso aí, gente… Mais um capítulo publicado._

 _Até a próxima semana!_

 ** _Notas da revisora:_**

 ** _Rô:_** _Vamos lá... Hoje terá momentos bons e momentos ruins._

 _Vou começar pelos bons;_

 _Syaoran seu fofo, vem ser romântico aqui em casa. Ele foi muito gracinha, mesmo achando que não sabe fazer as coisas românticas... Foi meigo, delicado, e disse tudo certinho. Ficou linda a troca de alianças._

 _Syao gritando "É senhora Li!"... kkkkk… tão a cara dele._

 _O que n gostei, mas eu sou meio protetora em relação a esse personagem, então, relevem... Desde o capítulo anterior... Touya sendo obtuso... Eu não gosto dele sendo assim, meio estúpido, e dono da verdade, só o que ele acha é q tá certo... Volta às origens meu rapaz, e sai desse corpo que não lhe pertence (são os gatos ainda)... Mas eu acredito piamente, que mais para frente as coisas irão mudar com a entrada dos personagens fofos... Ele vai cair de quatro? Literalmente... (eu não sei, estou supondo)... Kath, faça uma revisora feliz... Please!_

 _Eu não gosto do Kero... Eu não gosto, me processem, não gostava no anime e não gosto nas fics... Sempre dou um jeito de tirá-lo das minhas... Ele é irritante... Pronto falei (de novo, porque eu já falei isso várias vezes)... As coisas vão bem melhor quando ele não está por perto._

 _Ok... Vou tentar olhar o próximo hoje, porque fiquei curiosa quanto a uma coisa…_

 _Bjs_


	45. Deserção e Advento Li

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Revisão: Rô Marques e Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 45**

 **Deserção e Advento Li**

Sakura observava a baía de Hong Kong através da janela do quarto do hotel. Estava tensa devido a conversa que tivera com as cartas mais cedo. Contara para elas que não sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido com Khala'a no Mundo das Trevas. Teve que admitir que era possível ela ter ficado por lá. As cartas sentiram aquela revelação. Estavam esperando o retorno dos três e não tiveram como disfarçar a tristeza com o provável destino de quem antes era a líder delas.

Kero mostrou-se surpreso ao saber dessa parte da história. Ele não sabia quem realmente tinha sido Vácuo e o motivo de Clow tê-la lacrado e afastado-a de todas as outras. O felino também não conseguiu disfarçar a decepção com o antigo mestre e criador.

A viagem de volta de Qinghai foi silenciosa. Kero ficou o tempo todo dentro da bolsa de sua mestra.

Syaoran sabia que fora difícil para Sakura contar para as cartas o destino de Khala'a e, apesar de nenhuma julgá-la ou condená-la pelo que tinha acontecido, a jovem ruiva ainda se consumia em culpa. O rapaz pensou que, no final, Sakura acabava sempre assumindo a culpa dos eventos, ignorando que as decisões para o destino, tanto de Khala'a quanto dele próprio, foram deles e de mais ninguém.

Quando chegaram a Hong Kong, já havia anoitecido e Syaoran decidiu pernoitarem num hotel, encontrando-se com o Clã apenas no dia seguinte. Sabia que, possivelmente, aquela seria a última vez que teria oportunidade de falar com alguns membros da família e gostaria de explicar a situação. Além disso, a viagem a Qinghai fora cansativa. Inclusive para ele que teve que se controlar demais para não cair no braço com aquele cabeça de chifre petulante do Ren Tao. Controlou-se ao máximo, pois tinha prometido à esposa que assim o faria, mas parecia que aquele irritante o provocava o tempo todo.

Syaoran conseguiu um quarto com antessala para que Kero ficasse ali e permitisse o mínimo de privacidade ao casal, já que o bichano não parecia se dar conta de quando estava sendo demais.

Sakura, com a ajuda de Doces, deu bastante diversão para o guardião solar que, satisfeito, roncava no sofá.

Sakura ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo e tirou os olhos da vista, observando o marido entrar, fechando-a em seguida. Sorriu para ele e voltou a fitar a paisagem. Estava também preocupada pelo encontro com a família dele amanhã. Ela não era tonta.

Sabia que seria tão ou mais difícil do que a última vez em que se encontraram. Eles a julgariam, certamente deixariam claro que não aprovavam o casamento deles, talvez a ofendessem… Não teria muita paciência para suportá-los. Seria um exercício de autocontrole para ela. Tanto quanto foi para Syaoran se esforçar hoje para não discutir abertamente com Tao.

Syaoran a abraçou por trás, envolvendo sua cintura e repousando o queixo no ombro da esposa. 'É uma bonita vista.' Ele comentou, sorrindo de leve.

'É, sim.' Ela concordou.

'Sei que está tensa, mas tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo amanhã.'

'Eu não sei, Syaoran.' Ela falou com sinceridade. 'Mesmo sabendo que nesta existência você não passou por tudo aquilo…' Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. 'Eu não sei se vou conseguir encará-los… e nem a sua mãe.'

Syaoran ficou em silêncio e a abraçou mais forte. Franziu a testa, observando a vista. Também seria um pouco complicado para ele encarar os anciões agora, com lembranças bem doloridas do final de sua infância e adolescência. Conseguia entender alguns sentimentos de repulsa e raiva que tinha por alguns anciões que, antes, pareciam apenas sem razão. Seria particularmente difícil encarar Reyume novamente e não querer quebrar-lhe o pescoço.

Ele suspirou de forma pesada. 'Vai ser difícil.' Teve que concordar no fim. 'Mas estamos juntos dessa vez.'

'Sim…' Ela concordou, beijando o rosto do marido de forma demorada. 'Estamos juntos e nada vai nos separar mais.'

'Muito menos… um bando de anciões babacas.' Ele completou, sorrindo de leve.

'Exatamente.' Ela se virou no braços dele e o envolveu pelo pescoço, puxando-o para beijá-lo de forma demorada.

* * *

Syaoran parou o carro alugado em frente a mansão Li. Olhou para Sakura que estava ao seu lado. Ela apertava a bolsa que estava em seu colo, mostrando que estava tensa.

'Eu… eu acho que me sentiria melhor se você tivesse deixado as cartas e Kerberus no hotel.' Ele falou, batendo de leve as mãos no volante.

Ela franziu a testa. 'Claro que eu não faria isso!' Respondeu, olhando para ele.

'É… eu sei que não.' Ele falou e respirou fundo. 'Tente ficar fria. Não vai adiantar você colocar fogo em tudo.'

'Eu… Eu não faria isso.' Ela respondeu, desviando os olhos dele e fitando a mansão pela janela do carro. 'Eu acho.' Completou, fazendo-o soltar uma risada nervosa.

'Vamos lá, então.' Ele disse, abrindo a porta do carro. Sakura o segurou pela mão antes que ele saísse, fazendo-o voltar a fitá-la.

'Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento.' Disse, fazendo-o se aproximar dela e depositar um beijo em sua testa.

'Vai ficar tudo bem. Não importa o que aconteça aqui hoje, nós ficaremos bem.' Garantiu, vendo-a respirar fundo e assentir com a cabeça.

Caminharam devagar até a entrada da mansão de mãos dadas. Kero estava na bolsa da sua mestra assim como as cartas. Subiram a longa escada e logo encontraram algumas crianças brincando no pátio principal. Syaoran sorriu de leve, reconhecendo alguns dos sobrinhos. Era estranho agora vê-los brincar e se lembrar de duas existências, uma na qual não tinha o menor contato com eles e outra em que tinha até uma sobrinha preferida.

Xin Qian parou de brincar com as outras e abriu um sorriso enorme, correndo em direção do casal carregando uma boneca. Syaoran se abaixou tocando um joelho no chão e a recebeu, abraçando-a com carinho.

Sakura sorriu, observando-o. Ainda era difícil de pensar em Syaoran tendo jeito com crianças.

' _Tio Xiao Lang!_ ' A menina gritou. ' _O senhor já voltou para casa?!_ ' Ela perguntou surpresa. ' _Pensei que ficaria meses no Japão!_ '

Ele se afastou levemente e levou uma mão ao peito, fingindo estar magoado. ' _Não está feliz em me ver, Yīnghuā?_ '

A menina balançou a cabeça com força. ' _Não é isso! Estou muito feliz! Apenas surpresa._ ' Ela falou e mostrou a boneca que tinha nas mãos. ' _Olha! O nome dela é Yīnghuā! Assim como o senhor me chama!_ '

' _Que bom que gostou do presente que eu enviei._ ' Ele falou sorrindo.

' _Sim! Ela é linda!_ ' Falou entusiasmada. Ela desviou os olhos do tio e fitou curiosamente Sakura que estava logo atrás dele, observando-os.

Syaoran olhou por sobre o ombro para a esposa e depois voltou-se para a sobrinha. ' _Quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa._ ' Levantou-se, segurando a mão da menina. ' _Eu achei uma princesa de olhos verdes._ ' Ele confidenciou, sorrindo.

' _Mesmo?_ ' A menina falou, olhando para ele. ' _E o senhor a resgatou de uma torre?_ '

' _Sim…_ ' Ele continuou. ' _E tive que enfrentar um dragão chamado Tomoyo._ '

' _Ele era muito grande, tio?_ '

' _Enorme._ ' Syaoran dizia exageradamente, fazendo Sakura rir. ' _Soltava fogo pelos olhos._ '

A menina arregalou os olhos e riu dele. ' _Isso não está certo, tio! Ele tinha que soltar fogo pela boca!_ ' Ela retrucou.

Syaoran riu. ' _Esta é a minha princesa, Yīnghuā._ ' Falou, apresentando Sakura à menina.

A ruiva se abaixou, ficando a altura da menina. ' _Níhǎo, Yīnghuā. Ní hǎo ma?_ ' ( _Olá, Yīnghuā. Como vai?)_

A menina olhou para ela desconfiada, estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se de Sakura e depois voltou-se para o tio sorrindo. ' _Ela é muito bonita mesmo, tio. Mas tinha que usar uma coroa._ '

Sakura sorriu para a menina. ' _Deixei a coroa em casa._ ' Falou com suavidade. ' _Além disso, seu tio não usa uma coroa e ele é um príncipe, não é?'_

Os olhos da menina se iluminaram com o comentário de Sakura e ela concordou, sorrindo. ' _Sim, ele é._ '

De repente, os sons no quintal cessaram e as crianças pararam de brincar. Sakura pôde sentir uma presença muito parecida com a de Syaoran e fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente.

Yelan se aproximou chamando a neta que chegou a estremecer diante do tom de voz severo da avó. Xin Qian olhou para o tio que lhe deu um abraço bem apertado, antes de dizer para ela obedecer.

Sakura se levantou, observando a menina correr em direção a avó, que ainda a repreendeu, antes de entrar na casa com as outras crianças.

Syaoran respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Sabia que agora as coisas se complicariam e muito. Yelan parou a frente do casal com o rosto fechado. Encarou o filho e depois seus olhos voltaram-se para Sakura que devolveu a encarada. Yelan estreitou os olhos nela.

' _Então realmente é verdade que você se casou com uma estrangeira?_ ' Yelan perguntou, voltando a encarar o filho.

' _Eu expliquei tudo por telefone para a senhora._ ' Syaoran falou. ' _Vim aqui apresentar a minha esposa, como se deve._ '

' _Apresentar sua esposa?_ ' Ela falou devagar. ' _Está realmente querendo levar isso adiante?_ '

' _Já foi feito. Estamos casados._ '

Yelan comprimiu os lábios, estava irritadíssima com o filho por ter se casado com uma estrangeira e ainda se mostrar numa atitude petulante daquela com relação ao clã.

' _Seu pai sentiria vergonha de você._ ' Ela declarou.

Syaoran endireitou o corpo e desviou os olhos dela. ' _Ele não está aqui para me julgar._ ' Ele falou, esboçando um sorriso. ' _Mas tenho certeza que Wei ficaria orgulhoso._ '

' _Wei não era seu pai!_ ' Ela gritou. ' _Ele foi empregado da família._ '

Ele voltou a encará-la com o semblante endurecido. ' _Foi o único pai que eu conheci e o único que realmente se importava comigo._ '

Yelan franziu a testa e deu um passo a frente, encarando o filho. ' _Você não pode colocar o clã na lama desta maneira._ '

Syaoran viu Sakura cerrar os punhos e segurou a mão dela, num pedido silencioso de calma. ' _Não vim aqui para brigar. Vim apresentar minha esposa._ ' Ele repetiu com o rosto duro para a mãe.

' _Eu não a reconheço._ '

' _Pois então… não me reconhece como filho também._ '

' _Você realmente quer_ _levar as coisas por este caminho?_ '

' _A senhora quer realmente_ _deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?_ ' Respondeu com uma pergunta.

Syaoran viu o rosto da mãe se contorcer. Ela se afastou deles assim que reparou na aproximação dos anciões e outros membros do clã.

Sakura franziu a testa, observando-os e sentiu o coração acelerar. Sentiu a mão do marido apertar a sua. Eles estavam juntos, era isso que importava.

Reyume se aproximou de Yelan e trocou algumas palavras com ela, fazendo-a recuar mais um passo. O homem olhou para o casal e depois para os anciões que se mantinham mais atrás.

Syaoran observou os membros da família se aproximando. Encontravam-se ali os anciões, as mulheres, os mais jovens e crianças. Hyo Ling e os outros homens estavam trabalhando. Meilyn com certeza estava na faculdade. Era a única mulher que não estava ali. Sorriu de leve ao constatar isso.

Ele puxou Sakura pela mão e adentrou o pátio da mansão, apresentaria a esposa como se deve. Depois daria as costas a todos. Tinha os olhos cravados em Reyume; se ele abrisse a boca para falar alguma coisa de Sakura, quebraria os dentes dele. Todos!

Parou em frente a todos. ' _Vim apresentar minha esposa.'_ Falou em alto e bom tom e, como imaginou, começou um murmurinho.

Olhou para as irmãs que estavam mais adiante e alguns sobrinhos. Provavelmente aquela seria a última vez que os veria. Não pôde deixar de sentir um peso no peito ao observar Xin Qian com os olhos lacrimejantes. Com certeza já a tinham colocado a par da situação real. Pelo menos tivera tempo de apresentar Sakura para ela como queria.

' _Está nos desafiando, Xiao Lang._ ' Reyume falou com a voz irritada. ' _Isso não é atitude de um membro do clã._ '

' _Isso não tem nada a ver com o_ _clã._ ' Ele retrucou.

' _Vai realmente dar as costas para sua família por causa de uma vadia?_ '

Pronto! A resposta veio com um potente soco no rosto do ancião, que foi ao chão com a boca sangrando.

' _Olha como se dirige à minha esposa._ ' Ele disse, entre os dentes.

Reyume se levantou, trincando os dentes e indo para cima do rapaz, que desviou da primeira tentativa de atingi-lo, sem muito esforço. Novamente Reyume tentou acertá-lo com um soco, mas o rapaz pegou o pulso dele e girou, torcendo-o e golpeando-o em seguida. O homem se afastou, sentindo o punho.

' _Está mais forte, Xiao Lang._ ' Falou franzindo o cenho.

Syaoran não respondeu, aproximou-se dele e o golpeou. Reyume tentou bloqueá-lo, mas sentiu a força do golpe no braço e não conseguiu evitar ser atingido pelo soco seguinte que o acertou no abdômen, forçando-o a dar um passo para trás. Syaoran não teve pena. Estava com tanta raiva do que tinha se lembrado que tentava apenas controlar-se para não matá-lo de uma vez.

Aproximou-se e, novamente, o homem tentou acertá-lo. O rapaz segurou o braço dele e virou-se de costas atingindo-o com uma cotovelada no meio do peito e, levantando o braço, acertou-o com as costas da mão no meio da boca. Antes de, finalmente, soltá-lo, girou o corpo e o chutou com força, fazendo-o cair no chão de costas.

Syaoran endireitou o corpo e arrumou a roupa enquanto observava Reyume levantar-se olhando para ele com fúria.

' _Acho que terei que elevar o nível desta disputa._ ' O homem falou com um sorriso nos lábios que sangrava.

Syaoran estreitou os olhos nele.

' _Você vai entender_ _o que é o verdadeiro poder_ _, Garoto_.' Falou devagar enquanto sua espada de fogo surgia em suas mãos. ' _Você vai aprender a respeitar a sua família!'_

O homem estranhou a reação apática de Syaoran que não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com a arma mágica nas suas mãos.

Syaoran estendeu a mão para lado e a esfera negra voou até sua mão. Ele jogou-a para cima duas vezes, sob os olhares surpresos de todos, inclusive de sua mãe.

' _Acho que você é quem não tem ideia do potencial deste Clã, Reyume._ ' Respondeu, materializando a espada em sua mão. ' _Está na hora de quebrar de uma vez todos os seus dentes._ ' Falou, aproximando-se dele com a arma em punho.

Em vez do homem atacar o rapaz, como planejara fazer, foi obrigado a se proteger das estocadas violentas que Syaoran desferia sobre ele como um especialista.

* * *

Yelan observava o filho, surpresa por vê-lo utilizando a arma mágica. Nunca tinha observado magia vindo do filho e, mesmo agora, não conseguia notar nenhuma aura mágica nele. Não conseguia entender como ele manipulava aquela arma com tanta precisão sem parecer ter magia. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Balançou a cabeça de leve, sentindo-se atordoada.

Olhou para a jovem japonesa que estava parada, observando Syaoran lutar. Quem realmente era aquela garota? Também não conseguia sentir nenhuma magia vindo dela, mas não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Assim como acontecia quando tentava olhar para o futuro do filho, o dela era também opaco e inacessível.

Sakura desviou os olhos da luta de Syaoran e virou-se para Yelan. As duas se encararam de forma arisca. A matriarca do poderoso clã deu um passo para trás. Não conseguia sentir nenhuma magia vindo daquela mulher, mas o olhar dela era tão forte, transmitia tanta força e poder que fez com que um calafrio percorresse suas costas. Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se aliviada quando os olhos verdes da japonesa desviaram-se novamente para a luta de Syaoran.

Yelan percebeu que em nenhum momento ela se abalou, era como se tivesse certeza da força de Syaoran. Não deu um passo sequer para trás. Confiava inteiramente que o rapaz cuidaria da situação. Não tinha visto surpresa, medo, receio, nada… Quem realmente era aquela mulher? A vidente se perguntava em desespero.

* * *

Syaoran bloqueou com a espada um golpe de Reyume, virou-se de costas para ele, segurando o pulso da mão com que o homem segurava a espada, e, com o cabo da sua arma, acertou novamente o rosto dele, finalmente quebrando todos os dentes do ancião, que cambaleou para trás com a mão na boca que sangrava.

Syaoran endireitou o corpo e transformou a espada novamente em esfera negra. ' _Você tem sorte, por eu não quebrar o seu pescoço._ ' Falou friamente, observando o homem.

Voltou-se para os outros membros do clã e para a mãe. ' _Estou, definitivamente, saindo do Clã. Não quero pertencer a uma família que não reconhece a minha escolha para esposa e, ainda por cima, usa magia para intimidar e aterrorizar seus próprios membros, principalmente, quando os considera indefesos._ '

Deu um passo para trás, ainda encarando o rosto assustado da mãe que, no fundo, não imaginou que o filho tivesse coragem de fazer isso, e virou-se. Estendeu a mão para o lado e logo sentiu a de Sakura segurando de forma firme a dele.

Começou a caminhar para a saída da mansão a qual pretendia nunca mais voltar.

* * *

Sakura já estava arrumando as malas. A volta para o hotel tinha sido silenciosa, até mesmo Kero tinha se mantido em silêncio.

Syaoran chegou ao hotel e se trancou no banheiro, abriu o chuveiro e ficou debaixo dele para esfriar a cabeça. Tinha sido mais difícil do que até ele mesmo havia pensado. No fundo, ele não queria romper com a família.

Ele tinha sentido tanto quanto ela ao cortar relações com Touya. A diferença era que ela ainda tinha esperança de fazer as pazes com o irmão. Syaoran não tinha mais esta esperança.

Soltou um suspiro, pensando que parecia até cômico. Depois que eles enfrentaram quase o inferno inteiro para ficarem juntos, ficaram separados por dois longos anos, apenas com fragmentos de suas vidas em sonhos. E, agora que se encontraram e finalmente poderiam ficar juntos, tinham que enfrentar mais outros problemas. Os problemas pareciam nunca ter fim. O telefone do quarto tocou, ela foi até o aparelho e o atendeu.

' _Senhora Li, seus primos estão na recepção._ ' O recepcionista do hotel informou a ela.

' _Primos?_ ' Ela ficou na dúvida se realmente tinha entendido a palavra corretamente.

' _Mei Ling e Hyo Ling Li, senhora._ ' Ele clarificou.

' _Sim. Por favor, permita que eles entrem._ ' Ela solicitou.

Sakura desligou o telefone e caminhou até o banheiro batendo a porta. 'Syaoran…'

Ele não respondeu. Ela empurrou a porta do banheiro e o viu com cabeça debaixo do chuveiro. Pelo jeito a cabeça deveria estar bem quente para precisar de tanto tempo tentando resfriá-la. Foi até ele, tocando-o de leve nas costas para chamar sua atenção. Ele voltou-se para ela e tentou sorrir de leve.

'Meilyn e Hyo Ling estão subindo.' Ela informou e o viu franzir a testa.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, informando que já sairia.

Ela saiu do banheiro e respirou fundo. Foi até a antessala onde Kero estava jogando videogame como louco, enquanto comia doces, compulsivamente. Ela pensou que ele explodiria daqui a pouco.

'Kero-chan, precisa se esconder. Meilyn-chan e o marido estão subindo.' Ela avisou para o bichano.

'A komusume me conhece.' Ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

Sakura desligou a televisão, deixando-o em choque. 'Eles não se lembram de você. Agora, vá logo se esconder.' Ordenou.

'E eu vou para onde?' O bichano falou, cruzando os braços. 'No quarto, o kozou não quer que eu entre. Ele é um pervertido! Você fez muito mal em ter casado com ele.'

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você quer voltar a morar com Onii-san e Yue-san?'

'Isso é golpe baixo.' Ele respondeu, voltando a perguntar: 'Onde eu me escondo?'

'Aqui dentro.' Ela falou, abrindo a porta do armário. 'Aproveita e tira uma soneca.'

'Eu vou morrer asfixiado desta maneira.' Ainda reclamou enquanto voava em direção ao móvel.

Olhou para sua mestra ainda com os olhos suplicantes para que ela o deixasse continuar jogando, mas Sakura fez um gesto para ele entrar logo.

'Acho que seria mais bem tratado na casa dos Tao…' Resmungou e soltou um longo suspiro antes de entrar, deitando em cima do livro onde Sakura tinha guardado as cartas.

Sakura fechou o armário sorrindo de leve. Kero nunca mudaria. Logo ela ouviu batidas na porta do quarto e foi atender.

' _Wǎn shàng hǎo, nǐ zěnme yàng?' (Boa noite, como vocês estão?)._ Ela os cumprimentou assim que abriu a porta.

' _Nós é que perguntamos: como vocês estão?'_ Meilyn falou, olhando para a jovem japonesa com o rosto sério. ' _Soubemos o que aconteceu hoje.'_

Sakura abriu a porta e ofereceu o sofá da antessala para eles se sentarem. ' _Estamos bem.'_ Sakura falou, sorrindo de leve e tentando passar confiança.

Meilyn ergueu uma sobrancelha para a jovem. ' _Aqueles velhos são uns babacas. Não precisa ser educada.'_

' _Qīn'ài...' (Querida…)_ Hyo Ling recriminou a esposa que cruzou os braços, soltando um suspiro aborrecido.

' _Está tudo bem, sim, comigo.'_ Sakura falou, mas olhou para o quarto e suspirou. ' _Syaoran é que…'_ Ela reteve-se e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior.

' _Deve ter sido difícil para ele.'_ Hyo Ling falou.

' _Sim… Mas já passamos por tantas coisas tão mais complicadas…'_ Ela comentou distraidamente, olhando para a porta do quarto.

' _Como assim?'_ Meilyn perguntou, estreitando os olhos na japonesa. ' _Do que você está falando?'_

Sakura arregalou os olhos, recriminando-se por ter falado demais. Eles não tinham ideia sobre a história dela e de Syaoran. A porta do quarto se abriu e Syaoran saiu por ela, observando os primos. Sakura reparou no semblante pesado do marido.

' _Wǎn shàng hǎo.'_ Ele cumprimentou-os.

' _Como você está?'_ Meilyn perguntou, levantando-se e parando a frente dele.

' _Bem.'_ Respondeu de forma contida. ' _Foi como eu esperava.'_ Falou por fim.

Meilyn o abraçou com carinho. ' _Será sempre meu primo querido, Xiao Lang.'_

' _Obrigado.'_ Agradeceu sinceramente.

A chinesa se afastou dele sorrindo e voltou-se para o marido que pigarreou. ' _Não é porque você é um cabeça-oca que vai deixar de ser meu primo.'_ Falou de forma contida.

Syaoran sorriu de leve. ' _Não quero criar problemas para vocês.'_ Declarou, tentando ser objetivo. Sabia como o Clã agia e não queria que os primos, por algum motivo, sofressem qualquer retaliação pela decisão dele.

Hyo Ling acenou de leve, desconsiderando o comentário dele. ' _Eu não sei exatamente o que você fez…'_ Começou a falar. ' _Porque o Clã tentou impedir a validação do seu casamento aqui na China… No entanto, parece que não conseguiram.'_

Syaoran meneou a cabeça, sabia que tinha esse risco e, verdade seja dita, já estava até esperando que isso lhe desse bastante dor de cabeça, mas, quando foi verificar a situação, a validação do casamento tinha saído até mais rápido do que imaginara.

' _Não conseguiram?'_ Ele falou por fim. ' _Pela rapidez com que foi processado, c_ _heguei a pensar que eles não tivessem tentado nada.'_

Hyo Ling riu. ' _Não seja ingênuo. Sua mãe moveria a terra e os céus para anular seu casamento.'_

' _O que acha que aconteceu?'_ Syaoran perguntou, encarando o primo.

' _Parece que alguém bem importante andou frustrando as tentativas do clã sobre isso.'_ Ele respondeu.

Syaoran franziu a testa, cruzando os braços. ' _Não sei quem poderia ser.'_ Respondeu sinceramente.

Olhou para Sakura que estava sentada, acompanhando o diálogo em silêncio. Será que…? Não… Ele não o ajudaria. Sakura olhou em sua direção e sorriu de leve, parecendo ter pensado o mesmo que ele. Droga! Syaoran sabia muito bem que Tao era bem capaz de se meter onde não foi chamado. Era petulante o suficiente para isso.

'Humph'. Murmurou por fim.

' _Bem…'_ Hyo Ling chamou a atenção dele. ' _Eu conversei com a senhora Daidouji e ela aceitou contratá-lo_ _como autônomo para continuar seu trabalho_ _na empresa. Até porque você sabe que o clã agora quer sua cabeça. Mas eles são temperamentais demais. Eu tenho que ser mais prático.'_ Ele falou, olhando para o primo. ' _Quero que continue acompanhando a fusão. Não tem como eu mandar nenhuma outra pessoa. Você sabe muito bem como os nossos outros primos reagem ao comando de uma mulher.'_ Ele ouviu Meilyn bufar, contrariada. ' _Você tem qualificação, tem a cabeça mais aberta com relação a isso e eu confio em você.'_

' _Não é necessário, Hyo Ling. Posso conseguir trabalho em outra empresa.'_ Syaoran falou, não por orgulho, mas porque realmente não gostaria que o primo se complicasse.

' _Estou sendo prático, Xiao Lang. Não tenho outra pessoa para substituí-lo. Vou ter problemas com qualquer um que mandar para lá. E investimos dinheiro demais nesse negócio. Não é por causa de um problema familiar que vamos colocar em risco um negócio deste porte.'_ Ele falou de forma clara. ' _O Clã, sem dinheiro, não é tão poderoso quanto acha que é.'_ Completou sorrindo de lado. ' _Considere que estará fazendo um favor para mim ao ficar neste cargo. Lembre-se que está me devendo.'_

Syaoran endireitou o corpo, pensativo, enquanto encarava o primo. Não sabia exatamente se o discurso dele era verdade ou não. Hyo Ling era diplomático demais, às vezes achava que o primo tinha sangue de barata, mas era bem mais esperto do que ele, que tinha a cabeça quente, para os negócios.

No final, apesar de tentarem sempre manipulá-lo, Hyo Ling conseguia se esquivar fazendo valer suas decisões. Tinha autorizado Meilyn a cursar faculdade e, apesar de todos esbravejarem, ninguém ousou tirá-lo do cargo.

Franziu a testa de leve, provavelmente a revolta da mãe se devia, em grande parte, ao fato de que, agora que ele tinha definitivamente rompido com o clã, não conseguiriam mais tirar Hyo Ling da posição. Balançou a cabeça. Por algum motivo sentimental, até pensou que ela poderia ter ficado realmente triste por perder contato com ele, mas ponderando de forma fria, ele caindo fora do clã, tornava Hyo Ling realmente mais forte, e menos manipulável por eles.

' _Não sei se acredito nesse seu discurso, mas se realmente for para ajudá-lo, aceito a proposta.'_ Falou por fim.

' _Ótimo!'_ Hyo Ling falou satisfeito abrindo um sorriso. ' _Você não precisará se preocupar com o clã. Ninguém vai lhe encher o saco.'_

' _Só você.'_ Syaoran soltou, sorrindo de lado.

' _Pode ter certeza que sim.'_ O primo confirmou. ' _Sabe muito bem o tamanho do investimento, então sabe o quanto quero que fique em cima deles.'_

Meilyn sorriu observando o primo e o marido, depois observou a japonesa que sorria de leve fitando Syaoran. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas realmente começava a gostar daquela garota.

* * *

Sakura sentou na beirada da cama, fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar o pescoço. Haviam chegado de Hong Kong naquela tarde. Não tinham muito o que fazer lá, então, assim que Syaoran pegou toda a documentação confirmando o casamento deles, voltaram para casa.

Além disso, o casamento de Tomoyo estava próximo e ela gostaria de estar com a prima que, muito provavelmente, devia estar quase explodindo. Pensou que seria uma boa se ela tomasse alguma coisa para relaxar, ou acabaria tendo uma crise de pânico na hora de se casar e, ao invés de seguir em direção a Kurogane, sairia correndo.

Sentia-se também um pouco indisposta. Provavelmente por stress e por toda tensão gerada durante a viagem.

'E a bola de pelo?' Ouviu o marido perguntar. Ele já estava deitado, lendo um livro.

'Arrumei o quarto do início do corredor para ele.' Ela respondeu. 'Ele está instalando o videogame que compramos no shopping do aeroporto. Está enlouquecido.'

Syaoran suspirou. 'É… esta bola de pelo vai dar prejuízo.'

Sakura sorriu de leve, pensando que o irmão falava a mesma coisa de Kero. Franziu a testa de leve e voltou-se para o marido.

'Será que Yue-san já despertou?'

'É provável.' Ele respondeu. 'Ou… talvez agora com sua presença por perto é que tenha feito isso.'

'Ainda tenho esperança que, talvez, Yue-san ajude Onii-san a recuperar as lembranças sobre nós dois.' Ela falou.

'Seria bom.' Ele respondeu. 'Aguarde mais um pouco.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça e se aproximou dele, aconchegando-se no peito do marido. 'Como você está?'

Syaoran suspirou, colocando o livro sobre a mesa de cabeceira e passou o braço pelos ombros dela, acariciando-a de leve nas costas. 'Chateado.' Foi sincero. 'Mas já era de se esperar.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'Eu realmente sinto muito, Syaoran.'

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Não sinta.' Beijou a cabeça da esposa. 'Estou exatamente onde eu quero estar.'

Sakura afastou-se do peito do marido e levantou o rosto, fitando-o de perto. 'Eu também.' Falou antes de alcançar os lábios dele, beijando-o.

Syaoran a abraçou, inclinando-a para ficar de costas na cama enquanto acariciava o corpo da esposa e a beijava. Estavam se beijando de forma intensa quando ouviram a campainha da casa tocar.

Syaoran afastou-se dela com o rosto sério. 'Quem seria maluco de visitar a essa hora?' Falou, fitando o relógio do quarto que indicava que já era bem tarde da noite. Levantou-se da cama com o rosto contrariado e vestiu uma camisa, sussurrando alguns palavrões de revolta por ter sido interrompido no que estava prestes a fazer.

Sakura se levantou da cama preocupada, colocou o robe e acompanhou o esposo que descia, bem contrariado, as escadas para o andar térreo da casa.

A campainha tocou novamente e, desta vez, ela ouviu em alto e bom tom o marido xingando o inconveniente visitante. Ele abriu a porta e encarou, com cara de poucos amigos, o homem alto que estava inclinado sob o batente da porta.

'Kinomoto?' Syaoran perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Touya levantou o rosto e encarou o cunhado. 'Como vai, Li-san? Preciso falar com Sakura.'

'A hora é um pouco inapropriada, não?' Ele retrucou.

Touya suspirou de forma pesada. 'Yue acabou de despertar.' Ele esclareceu.

'Yue?' Syaoran repetiu, observando o semblante pesado do cunhado.

'É…' Touya confirmou. 'E eu… bem… eu me lembrei de tudo.'

Syaoran fechou a porta para retirar a corrente de proteção, abrindo-a para encarar o cunhado.

'Onde ele está?' Syaoran perguntou.

'Ficou em casa. Pedi para vir sozinho.' Touya respondeu. 'Eu não vou demorar. Mas não conseguiria dormir sem falar com Sakura.'

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça, saindo da frente dele para que pudesse entrar. Touya deu um passo à frente e encarou o chinês. Sorriu sem graça. 'Estou feliz que tenha voltado.' Falou, colocando a mão no ombro do chinês.

Syaoran franziu a testa, encarando-o. 'Estou feliz que tenha vindo fazer as pazes com sua irmã.'

Touya concordou com a cabeça e virou o rosto, observando Sakura descendo devagar a escada. Ela sorriu para ele que sorriu de volta.

'Desculpe-me, Kaijuu.' Falou sinceramente.

'Nii-san.' Ela correu até ele, abraçando-o pela cintura.

Touya envolveu-a com seus braços e apertou o corpo pequeno da sua florzinha. Estava satisfeito por ter certeza agora que sua irmã estava realmente feliz com o homem que ela amava e que também a amava. E devidamente casada.

'Sabe…' Ele falou e Sakura afastou o rosto do peito dele, levantando-o para fitar o irmão. 'Preciso lhe dar os parabéns pelo casamento.' Sorriu, fazendo-a abrir mais ainda o sorriso.

* * *

Sakura observava o marido e Touya conversando de forma amigável. Estavam os três, mais Yukito, sentados em uma das mesas da festa de casamento de Tomoyo e Kurogane. A cerimônia foi linda. Tomoyo estava uma noiva deslumbrante, embora estivesse mais pálida que o normal. Estava nervosa, mas pelo menos não saiu correndo em pânico.

Kurogane era só sorrisos por finalmente "transformar sua princesa em sua rainha", como ele mesmo colocara no discurso ao início da festa. Sonomi chorava como todas as mães de noivas costumam chorar durante a cerimônia.

A mansão Daidouji estava toda iluminada e enfeitada para a cerimônia e agora para a festa. Devia ter pelo menos uns 400 convidados. Sakura pensou que a maioria eram amigos de Sonomi ou colegas de trabalho. Convidados dos noivos, realmente, se tivesse uns 100 era muito.

Kero tinha ficado triste por não poder ir ao casamento de Tomoyo. Na verdade, ele estava bem triste por ela não se lembrar dele nem de nada relacionado a magia. O guardião solar adorava a morena e a forma como ela sempre o tratara com carinho, dando-lhe doces e até mesmo fazendo trajes especiais para ele na época que Sakura e Syaoran eram card captors. Kero sentia falta de assistir às fitas com suas maravilhosas façanhas e, até ele entender que elas não existiam mais, fora bem difícil e penoso.

Ela sorriu de leve, vendo Syaoran conversar com Touya sobre o trabalho e alguns outros assuntos aleatórios. Estavam se dando bem, apesar de ainda tratarem-se de forma contida. Yue havia aparecido no dia seguinte ao que Touya foi visitá-los. O guardião lunar tinha ficado bem chateado por ela tê-lo adormecido, mas concordou que foi uma alternativa melhor do que ser lacrado como aconteceu com Kerberus.

Syaoran bem que tentou convencê-la, de forma sutil, a deixar Kero com Touya, mas a ruiva achou melhor o bichano ficar com eles. Eles se implicavam quase todo o tempo, mas ela sabia que, no fundo, Kero gostava do "ero-kozou", como ele chamava Syaoran agora; e o marido gostava da bola de pelo.

Ela não era tonta, percebeu que os dois se implicavam apenas quando ela estava por perto, quando se encontravam sozinhos até conversavam de forma amigável.

Yue e Kerberus perguntaram por "Clow" e Sakura entrou em contato com o primo distante, Eriol. Tentou falar algo, de forma indireta, sobre os dois, mas percebeu que, realmente, Hiiraguizawa não tinha lembranças sobre as Cartas.

Ela também falou que havia se casado com Syaoran Li e o único comentário que ele fez foi sobre conhecer a mãe dele e ter ouvido que o rapaz tinha abandonado o clã. Não falou de forma aberta, mas Sakura sabia que provavelmente eles se conheciam do Círculo.

Sakura tinha percebido que Yelan possuía magia, assim como alguns outros anciões do Clã Li, então, era óbvio deduzir que Eriol ainda mantinha a magia na vida dele. Ele continuava sendo a reencarnação do mago Reed Clow. No entanto, parecia que tudo relacionado ao Caos, às cartas Clow, Yue, Kerberus, Syaoran e a ela própria foram apagados também da mente de Eriol Hiiraguizawa.

Yue sentiu, apesar de tentar disfarçar. Ele tinha verdadeira adoração pelo seu criador e, com certeza, a confirmação de que Clow não se lembrava dele foi um golpe bem dolorido. Ela conhecia bem o guardião lunar que, apesar de sempre sério, não conseguia esconder de sua mestra seus sentimentos.

Touya ainda não conseguia entender como e por que tudo aconteceu. Às vezes, sentia-se meio perdido tentando saber exatamente o que nas suas lembranças fazia parte da sua atual existência e o que era parte da anterior. Isso também acabou sendo um ponto que o aproximou bastante de Syaoran.

'Sakura-chan!' Ela ouviu lhe chamarem.

Virou-se para a direita, observando um sorridente casal que se aproximava. Levantou-se sorrindo e cumprimentou Chiharu e Yamazaki. Os dois também já estavam com casamento marcado, mas seria apenas no próximo ano.

'É muito bom vê-la fora da escola.' Chiharu comentou depois de abraçar a amiga. Elas trabalhavam juntas na escola primária de Tomoeda.

'É verdade!' Sakura sorriu, voltando-se para Syaoran que se levantou e respirou fundo.

Para ele devia ser bem complicado ter que ser reapresentado a todos os amigos.

'Eu quero lhes apresentar a meu marido.' Ela falou, apertando brevemente a mão dele. 'Syaoran Li.'

Chiharu e Yamazaki não conseguiram disfarçar a surpresa ao saber que a amiga estava casada. Eles não sabiam nem mesmo que ela estava namorando antes.

Syaoran cumprimentou os dois de forma polida e, depois de se esquivarem das perguntas típicas de "como vocês se conheceram?" e "por que se casaram tão rápido?", começaram a conversar sobre assuntos mais agradáveis.

Yamazaki, em pouquíssimo tempo, inclusive já estava convidando Syaoran a participar das partidas de futebol do clube de Tomoeda, onde ele jogava com alguns colegas do tempo de escola e faculdade.

Chiharu comentou que gostaria de marcar um encontro dos ex-alunos da escola primária de Tomoeda e mencionou que Naoko estava nos Estados Unidos como correspondente internacional. Ela gostaria muito de estar presente na cerimônia do casamento de Tomoyo, mas não havia conseguido uma folga do trabalho.

Rika se aproximou do grupo de ex-colegas de escola. Ela tinha feito faculdade de Pedagogia com Chiharu, mas trabalhava no ginasial. As três ainda se viam com certa frequência durante o ano escolar, já que as duas escolas eram vizinhas. Também não conseguiu disfarçar muito bem a surpresa ao ser apresentada a Syaoran como sendo esposo de Sakura.

'E nem quis fazer uma festa ou chamar os amigos...' Yamazaki comentou, erguendo o indicador. 'Você sabia que, no antigo Egito, caso um casamento fosse celebrado sem uma grande festa, com fartura e muitos amigos, os noivos poderiam até mesmo ser amaldiçoados pelos faraós?'

'Mesmo?' Sakura perguntou desconfiada, franzindo a testa de leve.

'Ainda bem que não estamos no Antigo Egito, então.' Syaoran falou balançando o corpo de leve. Realmente o rapaz não tinha perdido a mania de contar histórias. 'Na China, estas cerimônias espalhafatosas, inclusive, podem trazer muita má sorte para o casal.'

Yamazaki olhou para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Essa história eu não conhecia.'

'Para você ver como as culturas são diversificadas.' Comentou, sorrindo de forma irônica.

Sakura olhou de esguelha o marido. Reconhecia muito bem o tom do rapaz, deu uma leve cutucada nele que olhou para a esposa erguendo as sobrancelhas.

'Estou apenas divulgando a cultura do meu país.' Ele respondeu, fingindo inocência.

Yamazaki percebeu a interação entre os dois, deu uma longa risada, colocando a mão no ombro de Syaoran e virou-se para Sakura. 'Eu acho que Li-san e eu nos daremos muito bem. Tem um ótimo senso de humor.'

Sakura quase caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir isso. O senso de humor do marido era realmente instável.

Chiharu observou os dois rapazes e balançou a cabeça de leve. Se Yamazaki encontrasse um companheiro de histórias, aí sim que teria problemas em controlar o noivo. Apostaria que, da próxima vez que se encontrasse com seus pais, o noivo contaria esta mesma história que Li contou, inclusive, usando isso como justificativa para tentar diminuir o orçamento que tinham estabelecido para o casamento dos dois.

Os amigos acabaram se sentando com eles à mesa para conversarem. Syaoran falava de forma animada com Yamazaki e Yukito. Touya inclusive era o mais contido.

Sakura deu um longo suspiro, observando os amigos. Há uns quantos dias sentia-se indisposta. Não sabia direito o que era. Pensou em procurar um médico, pois logo começariam as aulas e não poderia ficar sentindo-se mal no trabalho.

Kurogane se aproximou junto com Tomoyo para cumprimentá-los. O altão era só sorrisos. Tomoyo parecia menos nervosa, mas ainda ficava olhando para os lados, verificando se tudo transcorria de forma correta. Assim que o casal chegou à mesa dos amigos, Kurogane franziu a testa observando Syaoran conversar com Touya. Ponderou que, talvez, Touya estivesse com o nível de teor alcoólico mais alto para mostrar-se tão bem entrosado com o cunhado.

'Tomoyo-chan, parabéns!' Chiharu abraçou a amiga, desejando-lhe felicidades. 'A festa está perfeita.'

Tomoyo sorriu agradecendo e recebeu os outros cumprimentos dos amigos.

Syaoran cumprimentou Kurogane. 'Parabéns.' Falou, mas foi surpreendido pelo rapaz que o abraçou, dando tapinhas nas suas costas.

Kurogane devia ter tomado algumas taças de champanhe a mais. O altão afastou-se de Syaoran e olhou para Touya que lhe lançou dardos pelos olhos, apenas estendendo a mão e informando que se ele tentasse fazer algo parecido não se responsabilizaria por dar um soco no noivo. Apertou a mão de Kinomoto e mal ouviu a congratulação sussurrada por ele. Cumprimentou a todos da mesa sorrindo, mal conseguindo esconder a felicidade com relação ao casamento.

Sakura abraçou a prima. 'Foi tudo perfeito, Tomoyo-chan. Você foi a noiva mais linda de todos os tempos.' Ela falou, observando a prima ficar corada. 'Viu como você também pode ser uma linda modelo para seus próprios desenhos?'

Tomoyo sorriu corando mais ainda. 'Ainda bem que Okaasama me deixou, pelo menos, escolher meu vestido de noiva.' Falou, soltando um suspiro aliviado.

A ruiva se aproximou ao ouvido da prima. 'Kurogane-kun não vai ter tanto trabalho para tirá-lo, não é?' Perguntou, rindo e vendo-a corar mais ainda, mesmo que os olhos da morena se desviassem para o marido que conversava com Syaoran e Yamazaki.

'Estou muito feliz, Sakura-chan.' Tomoyo falou e finalmente conseguiu sorrir de forma aliviada. 'Acho que tudo deu certo.'

'Eu sempre soube que daria tudo certo. Sua festa foi linda.'

'Obrigada por me aguentar nestes últimos meses.' Ela falou, sabendo que estivera uma pilha de nervos. 'Se não fosse você, acho que eu realmente explodiria.'

Sakura sorriu. 'Amigas são para estas coisas.'

Tomoyo tirou os olhos dela e fitou Syaoran. 'Você está bem?'

'Não poderia estar melhor. Estou feliz e agora sei que está feliz também.'

Tomoyo comprimiu os lábios, voltando a fitá-la. 'Yuo fala muito bem de Li-san.'

'Você tem que dar uma chance para, pelo menos, conhecê-lo, não?' Disse seriamente.

Tomoyo franziu a testa de leve e depois suspirou. 'Marcaremos um jantar quando eu voltar de lua de mel, pode ser?'

Sakura abriu um imenso sorriso. 'Combinado.'

A ruiva voltou-se para trás e encontrou o marido admirando-a. Sorriu para ele que sorriu de volta. Estava tudo se ajeitando. Eles, com certeza, ficariam bem.

* * *

Sakura havia pedido para sair mais cedo da escola naquele dia. Chegou em casa um pouco depois das quatro da tarde. Esperava que desse tempo para preparar tudo. Syaoran costumava chegar em casa às seis, mas ela tinha pedido que Kurogane o apertasse um pouco mais no trabalho hoje, para que ele chegasse perto das sete da noite.

Ela também pediu para Kero ficar na casa do irmão e que voltasse apenas na manhã do dia seguinte. O bichano reclamou, Touya bufou e Yukito concordou sorrindo. Então, depois de subornar o guardião solar com doces e uma sutil ameaça de confisco do videogame, o guardião solar aceitou passar a noite na casa do irmão de Sakura.

Entrou na cozinha com o pacote de compras e o deixou sobre o balcão. Logo pediu que Espelho a ajudasse no preparo da janta e que Flor enfeitasse a casa.

As cartas voltaram a fazer parte de sua rotina como anteriormente. Sakura não as trancara mais. Dava até certa liberdade para elas, apenas solicitava que não prejudicassem ninguém.

Syaoran inicialmente ficou hesitante com relação a elas. Como Khala'a não estava mais presente, pensou que agora elas estariam ligadas unicamente a Sakura, mas se surpreendeu ao perceber que elas continuavam a chamá-lo de Mestre e a atendê-lo, além de demonstrar imenso carinho por ele.

Para Sakura isso era evidente, independente da história que Khala'a havia contado a Syaoran sobre a questão da hierarquia do grupo. Syaoran era parte dela, assim como ela sabia ser parte dele. Se as cartas a amavam, era óbvio que elas o amariam também. No entanto, para Syaoran, estas questões nem sempre pareciam tão claras como eram para ela. Até mesmo Kero tentava se controlar melhor perto dele.

No final, tudo havia se ajeitado da melhor maneira possível. O marido ainda sentia pelo rompimento com o clã. Volta e meia, ele comentava alguma coisa sobre os brinquedos que a empresa Daidouji produzia e que seriam do agrado de alguns de seus sobrinhos, principalmente de sua Yīnghuā. Ele também se sentia um pouco decepcionado com a mãe e, apesar de nunca falar isso abertamente, Sakura percebia o olhar do marido às vezes triste.

Sakura pegou o papel onde tinha anotado as receitas para uma refeição típica chinesa e do doce preferido do marido que havia pegado com Meilyn. Suspirou e olhou para Espelho que sorriu para ela.

'Tudo vai sair perfeito, Mestra.' Ela falou sorrindo.

'Espero não estragar tudo. Vai ser a primeira vez que tento fazer.' Sakura comentou, retirando as compras das sacolas.

Espelho meneou a cabeça. 'Qualquer coisa… Doces pode lhe ajudar com o Dim Sum.' Ela falou.

Sakura sorriu. 'Vamos tentar fazer sozinhas.' Falou tirando da sacola a farinha de trigo para o preparo da massa do wonton, o camarão, que seria usado para rechear os pastéis, e os legumes que havia comprado para fazer uma sopa de wonton típica de Hong Kong. 'Vamos começar pela sopa.' Ela se organizava. 'Depois vamos para o chop suey de carne.' Determinou, tirando o restante das compras enquanto passava os olhos no papel em que tinha anotado as receitas. Deu um longo suspiro. 'É... o Dim Sum que é mesmo o mais complicadinho.'

'Vai dar tudo certo.' Espelho falou, animando-a. 'Em último caso… Tempo pode nos ajudar.' Disse, soltando uma risadinha.

Meilyn e Hyo Ling mantinham contato com eles. Hyo Ling, principalmente, por causa do trabalho e dos relatórios semanais que Syaoran tinha que enviar para ele sobre a empresa, mas a conversa sempre se encaminhava para assuntos em comum dos dois.

Meilyn ligava algumas vezes para ele e sempre conversava com Sakura depois. No final, acabaram virando amigas. Ela sempre reclamava do clã, mas se queixava principalmente das mulheres que ainda a olhavam torto.

Syaoran não achava muito justo Sakura voltar a se dar tão bem com Meilyn, enquanto Tomoyo ainda lhe soltava dardos pelos olhos quando se encontravam. Para a morena, ele ainda era um chinês louco que seduziu a prima. Pelo menos sua relação com Kurogane estava mais próxima do que era. Voltaram, inclusive, a treinar juntos algumas vezes pela manhã, como faziam antes.

O problema era conseguir separar bem as duas existências que havia vivido com o amigo. Uma em que estudaram juntos e dividiram um alojamento estudantil e outra em que se conheceram apenas como colegas de trabalho. Quanto a Tomoyo, ele já até havia se acostumado a chamá-la de "sua noiva" e agora, de "sua esposa".

Sakura sabia que ele estava ressentido por isso e, para dizer a verdade, ela só tolerara aquela situação em consideração ao nervosismo da prima quanto ao casamento. Durante a festa do casamento da amiga, ela tinha comentado de marcar um jantar.

Seria uma primeira tentativa de aproximação em que Tomoyo poderia baixar a guarda perto de Syaoran. Esperava, sinceramente, que nessa ocasião ela realmente melhorasse a relação com ele. Se isso não acontecesse, teria que ser mais assertiva com a prima. Não admitiria que ela continuasse a tratá-lo daquela forma. Syaoran já tinha aberto mão de muitas coisas, não era justo ainda receber olhares julgadores.

Sakura olhou por sobre o ombro direito, vendo flores enfeitando a casa inteira. Soltou um suspiro, tinha pedido para ela dar uma vida na casa, mas era melhor chamar a atenção dela ou a sala pareceria um jardim.

Caminhou até a porta da cozinha e viu a Carta dançando enquanto enfeitava o ambiente. Desistiu. Ela estava feliz demais para ser repreendida. Pequeno e Grande arrumavam a mesa da sala conforme Sakura as orientara. Na verdade, elas mais discutiam do que realmente seguiam as recomendações da Mestra.

Voltou-se para a cozinha, passando os olhos pelo relógio da sala. A sopa já estava pronta, agora era a vez da carne. Os legumes usados para fazer o caldo da sopa de wonton seriam usadas para o chop suey, esperava só que não estivessem cozidos demais.

Assim que jogou o óleo de gergelim na panela para refogar a carne, respirou fundo sentindo o aroma se espalhar pela casa.

Não foi difícil finalizar a carne. Sorriu, sentindo-se satisfeita de ter conseguido fazer sem grandes dificuldades os pratos. Agora vinha a sobremesa. Dim Sum. Verdade que realmente sentiu-se tentada a pedir para Doces ajudá-la nisso, mas não seria o correto.

'Vamos lá.' Ela falou para si mesma. 'Vamos fazer a massa e rechear com um creme de chocolate, que ele gosta. Talvez eu possa adicionar um pouco de licor de menta.'

Espelho sorriu para ela. 'Ele vai gostar, independente do que você fizer.'

'Droga…' Ela soltou aborrecida. 'Esqueci de comprar as cestas de bambu.' Falou franzindo a testa levemente. Olhou para Espelho e sorriu para ela. 'Criatividade pode me ajudar, não?'

Ela mal tinha perguntado e a Carta já estava se manifestando, fazendo aparecer os cestos tradicionais chineses a frente de sua mestra que sorriu satisfeita e agradeceu.

Fez a massa conforme a orientação da receita e fez o recheio de chocolate e menta. Esperava que a sua ideia de juntar as duas coisas que o marido gostava desse certo. Nunca tinha visto Dim Sum daquele sabor, mas seria, pelo menos, inusitado.

Assim que colocou os bolinhos translúcidos para assar no vapor nas cestas de bambu, foi para sala para ver como estava a organização. Encontrou Grande e Pequeno ainda discutindo sobre onde colocar os talheres e Nuvem sobrevoando a sala enquanto ria da briga das duas.

'Hei! Assim não vai dar certo.' Ela falou com ar de zangada, mas rindo-se.

Arrumou a mesa como achava que ficaria melhor. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando que esqueceu de um detalhe: a bebida. Estavam no meio da semana, Syaoran trabalharia no dia seguinte e ela também. Voltou-se para a cozinha abrindo os armários, pensando no que poderia servir.

'Suco de limão.' Falou decidida.

Era saudável, refrescante e sabia que o marido gostava. Além de combinar com os pratos que eram praticamente todos adocicados. Pegou os limões já pedindo para Espelho espremê-los enquanto ela ia tomar um banho e se arrumar, ou Syaoran chegaria em casa e a encontraria de avental ainda na cintura.

Correu para o segundo andar, tomou banho e colocou uma roupa que o marido já tinha elogiado antes. Olhou-se no espelho do quarto, pensando que poderia usar o vestido mais curto já que estavam em casa e não sairiam para um restaurante. Com raras exceções, Syaoran não demonstrava abertamente que era ciumento, embora também não conseguisse disfarçar muito bem. Puxou o vestido para cima, deixando-o mais curto e sorriu satisfeita.

Foi até o armário e pegou o embrulho de presente que tinha escondido ali para que Syaoran não o visse antes. Abriu ainda mais o sorriso pensando que tinha conseguido fazer o que queria. Desceu para o térreo e sentiu-se satisfeita por tudo estar pronto. E bem a tempo.

Arregalou os olhos, percebendo a presença do marido se aproximar e já foi pedindo para as cartas voltarem a forma de lâminas mágicas. Agora era para deixarem tudo com ela. Só pediu que Brilho desse o toque final no ambiente todo decorado. Apagou as luzes da casa e esperou por ele, balançando levemente o corpo de ansiedade.

Syaoran abriu a porta e franziu a testa, sentindo o aroma de shoyu e óleo de gergelim. Entrou na casa e sorriu de leve, vendo a sala toda decorada com flores, a mesa posta para o jantar e o ambiente apenas iluminado por Brilho.

Sakura estava no meio da sala, sorrindo para ele. Ela estava linda. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, reparando que o vestido estava mais curto do que ele se lembrava e sorriu de lado.

'Qual é a ocasião?' Ele perguntou.

Não se lembrava de nenhuma data especial hoje. Ou ele tinha esquecido de alguma? Talvez o dia que eles se conheceram? Não. Quando ele se declarou? Também não. Será que era quando eles assumiram o namoro? Não.

'Oras… só quis fazer um jantar especial para você.' Ela falou manhosa. 'Venha.' Chamou-o, estendendo a mão a frente. 'Lave suas mãos e sente-se logo. Vou trazer a entrada.' Falou satisfeita.

Syaoran caminhou até ela, ainda olhando desconfiado para a esposa, e depositou um beijo na testa. Ela sorriu de forma linda para ele.

'Vá logo.' Ordenou, já saindo para a cozinha.

Ele a acompanhou com o olhar até cruzar a porta e olhou em volta. Sorriu apreciando o exagero de flores pela sala, com certeza Flor deveria ter quase enlouquecido Sakura. Caminhou até o lavabo, lavou-se e logo voltou.

Ouviu alguns barulhos na cozinha e perguntou se a esposa precisava de ajuda, mas logo o rosto dela apareceu na porta, falando que não precisava se preocupar. Era para ele se sentar e esperar que ela já serviria.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, olhando em volta. Por algum motivo sentia-se ansioso. Lembrou-se do dia que foi jantar na casa de Sakura logo depois que a encontrou no parque de diversões antes de capturarem Khala'a. Era estranho sentir-se como um convidado, pois normalmente eles preparavam juntos as refeições.

Sakura se aproximou com duas tigelas e colocou uma a frente dele que arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Sopa de wonton?' Perguntou apenas para confirmar.

'Isso mesmo.' Ela respondeu sorrindo. 'Fiz conforme servem em Hong Kong.' Ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. 'Só espero que esteja boa. Foi a primeira vez que tentei fazer.' Desviou os olhos dele.

Syaoran sorriu. 'Tenho certeza que está boa. Estava com saudades de comida típica chinesa.' Comentou satisfeito.

'Ah, então acertei o cardápio!' Ela exclamou. 'Fiz como prato principal Chop suey de carne!'

Syaoran, que já estava comendo, levantou os olhos para ela. 'Mesmo?'

Ela confirmou sorrindo.

'Tem certeza que não é nenhuma data especial? Eu realmente não me lembro…'

'Hei!' Ela o interrompeu. 'É só um jantar, Syaoran.'

Ele olhou em volta. 'Só um jantar…' Repetiu, voltando a tomar a sopa.

Logo depois da sopa, ela serviu a carne que também foi elogiada por ele e, finalmente, colocou a frente dele a cestinha de bambu com os Dim Sum exóticos.

Ele, assim que experimentou, riu e comentou ter sido a primeira vez que comia Dim Sum de chocolate, mas que estava muito gostoso e refrescante com o toque de menta.

Finalizou a refeição e se encostou na cadeira ouvindo a esposa comentar que deveria patentear sua criação de Dim Sum de chocomenta, pois ela mesma também tinha gostado.

'Ah! Tem mais uma coisa!' Ela falou, levantando-se e pegando a caixinha de presente. Estendeu para ele que a pegou, colocando-a sobre a mesa. Sakura deu a volta e sentou-se observando o marido abrir a caixa desconfiado.

Ele ainda perguntou, mais uma vez, se realmente não era uma ocasião especial, a qual ele tinha esquecido.

'Você não esqueceu de nada, Syaoran.' Ela o tranquilizou, rindo-se. 'Abre logo…'

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e abriu a caixa, franziu a testa de leve, afastando os papéis de seda e tirando, finalmente, de dentro dela um par de sapatinhos de bebê verde. Ele arregalou os olhos e levantou o rosto, fitando a esposa.

'Ainda bem que eu ainda me lembrava como se tricotava.' Ela falou, sorrindo.

'Espera…' Ele falou, ainda tentando entender. 'Você… nós…'

'Você vai ser papai.' Sakura falou e o viu abrir um sorriso enorme.

Syaoran ainda olhou por alguns segundos para os sapatinhos e Sakura notou que os olhos dele se tornaram mais brilhantes, umedecidos por lágrimas que ele tentava espantar, piscando repetidamente. Ele se levantou, indo até a esposa e estendeu a mão para ela, que a segurou, levantando-se. Ele não conseguia fechar o sorriso dos lábios. Abraçou-a pela cintura.

'Você hoje me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.' Falou antes de se inclinar e beijá-la nos lábios.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_

 _ **komusume**_ _: é algo como "pirralha", "moleca". É como o Kero chama a Meilyn._

 _ **ero-kozou**_ _: é algo como "delinquente tarado" ou "moleque pervertido". Junção de "ero" (originado na palavra EROTIC, significando tanto erótico quanto tarado) e "kozou", que é como o Kero chama o Syaoran._

* * *

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Kath:**_ _Mais um capítulo atualizado! Este capítulo foi muito especial para mim, principalmente pela última cena! *_* Sou um coração derretido! Próximo capítulos, novos personagens surgirão! Ai, que ansiedade!_

 _É isso! Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história._

 _Beijos_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _Mais uma vez, Syaoran deu as costas ao clã em nome do Amor, mandando os anciões pro inferno (figurativamente). Um dos únicos pontos negativos disso, na minha opinião, é que ele vai perder o contato com a sobrinha preferida dele… Bem triste descartar a Xin Qian desta forma… Ç_Ç Pelo menos Meilyn e Hyo Ling mostraram que têm mentes próprias e vão continuar em contato, estreitando, desta forma, o laço de amizade entre eles!_

 _E o Touya se lembrou de tudo e fez as pazes com a Sakura! Uhull! Pelo menos, nem tudo deu errado, não é? E eu fico só imaginando as caras do pessoal de Tomoeda quando a Sakura aparece com o Syaoran falando: "este aqui é o meu_ _marido_ " _na maior naturalidade._

 _E, bem... um dos principais motivos de ansiedade para mim (e pra Kath, também) é apresentar a "nova geração" a vocês durante esta terceira parte da história. O que acontecerá a partir do próximo capítulo… Yay! \o/ É o início de uma nova etapa na vida dos personagens e estamos muito animadas com isso!_

 _Esperamos que tenham gostado! Até a próxima semana!_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Ren ajudou na validação do casamento?...kkkkkkkkkkkkkk...isso foi 10…._

 _Eu amo vc, Kath!...ufa... Touya voltou…_

 _Não estou inspirada..._


	46. Reminiscências

_**Notas Iniciais:**_ _Esclarecemos que a parte que se inicia neste capítulo abordará assuntos polêmicos voltados para a religião, não num aspecto específico, mas de uma forma geral. Em nenhum momento a intenção é ofender ou ir contra quaisquer religiões. Foi realizada uma vasta pesquisa para a elaboração de algumas cenas e várias referências de textos religiosos serão utilizados, assim como eventos históricos e menção a personalidades históricas ao longo da trama. As citações usadas para o enriquecimento da trama e suas interpretações (apresentadas pelos personagens) são ajustadas para as cenas em questão, e não apresentam nem a opinião das autoras ou uma "verdade absoluta" dentro das próprias religiões trabalhadas. Também foi utilizada "licença literária" para enriquecimento dramático. Lembrando sempre que esta é uma obra ficcional e qualquer semelhança com pessoas ou situações reais é mera coincidência._

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Revisão: Rô Marques

 **Capítulo 46**

 **Reminiscências**

Eriol caminhava devagar pela espaçosa residência onde morava com a família e seus guardiões, em Londres. Estava preocupado devido a última reunião do Círculo. A Igreja estava começando a se mostrar mais forte e angariava aliados entre os membros do próprio Círculo com suas ideias de contenção dos detentores de magia.

Daqui a pouco eles solicitariam que todos os detentores de magia fossem catalogados para ficarem inteiramente sob o controle deles. Se as coisas prosseguissem daquela forma, voltariam à Idade das Trevas. Isso o preocupava e muito, não só por ele, mas por uma outra pessoa.

Sorriu, observando através da janela da sala a bela menina de 10 anos de idade, longos cabelos acobreados e profundos olhos azuis brincando com Suppy no quintal da casa. Ela corria de um lado para o outro, tentando pegar o bichano voador que, provavelmente, carregava algo que ela queria.

Marie era seu maior tesouro, desde que ela tinha nascido, simplesmente não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ela. Ela era sua maior alegria e também a sua maior fonte de preocupações. Era evidente que tinha magia. Muita magia. Às vezes, sentia um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando observava com mais cautela a aura mágica da filha.

Sabia que uma filha dele, a reencarnação do Mago Reed Clow, com uma sacerdotisa xintoísta seria detentora de poderes mágicos. No entanto, a realidade era que Marie possuía muito mais magia do que poderia supor e isso, por vezes, realmente o apavorava.

Magia era algo que precisava ser controlado e progressivamente evoluído, mas Marie já havia nascido com um poder mágico desmesurado. As lições que dava à filha sobre como controlar as habilidades mágicas, frequentemente, pareciam ser desnecessárias, pois ela demonstrava um tremendo controle e consciência do poder que tinha.

Às vezes, pegava-se com saudades de quando ela era apenas um bebezinho indefeso que não dormia a menos que ele cantasse baixinho ao seu ouvido, aninhando-a em seu peito.

'O tempo passa muito rápido.' Soltou de forma saudosa e riu com gosto ao ver a menina, finalmente, com um salto digno de atleta, conseguir pegar Suppy e o objeto de disputa entre os dois.

Franziu a testa reparando que Marie havia saltado alto demais, até mesmo para uma jovem da idade dela com excelente preparo físico.

Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se por um breve momento e, quando os abriu, observou o corpo da menina envolvido pela aura púrpura que tanto o incomodava.

Deu um passo para trás, tirando os olhos da menina e fitou um canto dentro da residência. Bateu as costas num móvel qualquer e fechou os olhos. Sentiu quando a mandala surgiu aos seus pés e a energia começou a circular seu corpo sem que ele houvesse solicitado.

Abriu os olhos e se viu não mais em casa, mas em algum lugar no Japão, pois ao horizonte conseguia ver a Torre de Tókio. O céu estava parcialmente azul celeste e vermelho fogo. Arregalou os olhos, vendo Rubby Moon lutar violentamente contra duas criaturas das trevas. Ela estava com vários ferimentos pelo corpo e sua magia mostrava-se fraca. Desviou os olhos e viu Spinel Sun também lutando contra outras criaturas.

Franziu a testa, quando viu outro ser alado com roupas que inicialmente seriam brancas, embora estivessem manchadas de vermelho devido aos ferimentos que apresentava. Quem seria ele? Ele já o tinha visto antes? Colocou a mão na cabeça, balançando-a de leve. Voltou a abrir os olhos e viu um felino alado de pelos dourados aproximar-se de Spinel Sun. Os quatro pareciam estar lutando juntos contra os seres das trevas. Quem eram os dois seres tão similares aos seus guardiões? Seriam de outro mago? Quem?

Arregalou os olhos, vendo que, dentro do céu vermelho fogo, outras criaturas de aparência muito mais assustadora se aproximavam, sentiu-se cambalear e foi obrigado a segurar-se no móvel em que havia batido anteriormente.

' _Preciso de sua ajuda,_ _Eriol-san_ _.'_ Ele ouviu uma voz feminina suave.

Ele não a reconhecia, embora fosse familiar. Quem era ela? Como ela sabia o seu nome e por que o chamava com tanta familiaridade?

' _Preciso que me ajude a fechar isso daqui.'_ A voz continuou.

'Quem é você? Onde você está?' Ele perguntou e reparou na belíssima fonte de poder multicolorida no alto da Torre de Tókio. 'É você?' Ele perguntou incerto, ainda admirado com aquela energia espetacular.

' _Ótimo.'_ Ele ouviu a voz dela novamente. ' _Movimento.'_ Ouviu em seguida e, de repente, foi envolvido por uma névoa mágica.

Piscou os olhos e fitou a bela jovem ruiva de olhos verdes, olhando-o seriamente. Quem era ela? Ele a conhecia? Sim… Ele a conhecia... Ele sabia quem ela era… Mas como?

O lindo rosto feminino transmitia uma tristeza ímpar. Sentiu uma forte energia e ouviu os sons de uma luta violenta atrás de si que o fizeram virar-se, encontrando um rapaz e um homem lutando com fúria. O rapaz tinha ferimentos cobrindo o seu corpo e estava completamente sujo de sangue. O adversário dele também apresentava muitos ferimentos e parecia em crescente desvantagem.

Arregalou os olhos, observando, em volta do rapaz, energias mágicas em forma de lâminas. Ao comando dele, transformavam-se em criaturas e atacavam o adversário. 'Mas o quê?'

' _Ele é parte de mim,_ _Eriol-san_ _. Ele é o meu coração._ ' Ouviu novamente a voz da ruiva atrás de si.

Fechou os olhos com força e sentiu-se fraco, fazendo o seu corpo tombar a frente. Levou os braços a frente para evitar bater com o rosto no chão. Ficou de joelhos com a respiração ofegante. A mandala de Clow desapareceu e ele sentiu a própria magia diminuindo. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu que seus óculos tinham caído no chão.

Ainda ficou um tempo tentando controlar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração. Sentou-se no chão, com as costas no móvel que anteriormente havia lhe servido de apoio. Pegou os óculos e limpou-os meticulosamente com um lenço antes de colocá-lo no rosto, fitando através da janela o céu azul daquele inverno inglês.

'Sakura-san.' O nome da prima saiu de seus lábios. Fechou os olhos e bateu a cabeça de leve no móvel, franzindo a testa. 'Li-san.' Sussurrou o nome dos dois jovens que havia acabado de ver.

* * *

Syaoran e Sakura estavam na arquibancada do ginásio onde acontecia o torneio infantil de Kung Fu de Tomoeda. Ele franziu a testa, vendo o garoto de sete anos, de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos verdes, no meio dos garotos maiores que ele e perto de um dos tatames entre os vários em que aconteciam as lutas simultaneamente. Sorriu de leve, observando o filho conversando animadamente com os colegas. Uma fraca aura azul pálido envolvia-o.

'Shaolin deveria ficar aqui conosco enquanto não chega a hora de lutar.' Ouviu a voz de Sakura ao seu lado em tom preocupado.

'Ele já não é mais bebê, Sakura. Está com os amigos.' Falou.

'Ele está esperando para ver a luta da minha princesa.' Kurogane falou.

O altão estava ao lado de Syaoran, mas, diferente do amigo que estava calmo e sério observando as crianças, ele sorria de forma aberta admirando sua princesinha que aguardava pacientemente ser chamada para a próxima luta.

'Não sei por que Kasumi-chan resolveu se dedicar à luta. Deveríamos estar num teatro esperando para vê-la participar de um recital de balé, não isso...' Kurogane ouviu a voz da esposa ao seu lado.

Desviou os olhos da filha, olhando de esguelha para a esposa que estava ao seu lado e mexia na câmera nova adquirida há pouco. Ela levantou o rosto e observou os tatames a procura da filha no mar de crianças.

'Ainda acho que estamos muito distantes… Mas aquele pessoal não deixa ninguém entrar sem ser credenciado.' Ela resmungou. 'Eles poderiam abrir uma exceção, não?'

'Se abrissem uma exceção para você, todos os pais exigiriam o mesmo.' Kurogane rebateu o resmungo da esposa.

Ela virou os olhos para o marido. 'Meu interesse é puramente o registro quase jornalístico.' Levantou o queixo, ainda mostrando-se contrariada, mas depois abriu um sorrisinho. 'Ainda bem que minha nova aquisição foi essa câmera full HD zoom óptico de 30 vezes e digital de 300 vezes! Eu sabia que seria um ótimo investimento!' Falou mal se contendo de entusiasmo.

A próxima luta foi anunciada e a bela menina, de sete anos, com cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo, e olhos castanho-avermelhados, como os do pai, entrou com calma no tatame.

'Ah! Kasumi-chan está linda com o uniforme que eu fiz para ela!' Tomoyo exclamou com estrelinhas nos olhos ao ver a menina com a roupa vermelha de luta. Sacou a câmera, focalizando sua princesa que se virou para os pais e acenou de forma tímida. 'Pena que não podem ter muitos adereços… Mas ela fica encantadora de qualquer forma.'

Sakura inclinou o corpo a frente, observando a amiga que já filmava a filha com entusiasmo. Tomoyo podia até reclamar que a menina não havia se interessado por coisas clássicas como ela gostaria, mas sempre daria um jeito de fazê-la ter um figurino especial. Sorriu, balançando a cabeça de leve e olhou para Syaoran que também sorria.

Kurogane mal conseguia se conter de entusiasmo ao ver a filha. Acenou para ela de forma quase espalhafatosa. Ele reparou que os olhos dela desviaram deles, procurando outra pessoa.

Tomoyo filmava a filha com seu potente zoom e reparou que o sorriso da menina desapareceu e o rosto dela ficou levemente mais sério enquanto seus olhos procuravam por alguém na multidão. Franziu a testa preocupada, perguntando-se o que tinha acontecido e já estava para comentar com o marido quando, de repente, a menina voltou a abrir o sorriso, acenando de leve para o lado. Tomoyo virou a câmera e sorriu ao focalizar, com sua poderosa lente, o menino de olhos verdes que estava na beirada do tatame, torcendo por Kasumi.

Kasumi e Shaolin tinham a mesma idade. Poucos meses depois que Sakura descobriu estar grávida, Tomoyo engravidou também. Os dois, naturalmente, foram criados juntos devida a amizade dos pais. Estudavam na mesma escola e eram colegas de turma. Um frequentava a casa do outro para brincarem juntos, fazerem os deveres da escola e, depois que Syaoran colocou Shaolin no Kung Fu, Kasumi pediu aos pais para matriculá-la também. Kurogane adorava a ideia da filha praticar artes marciais, mas Tomoyo ainda não se conformara.

O juiz pediu para as duas competidoras se aproximarem e Kasumi fechou os olhos brevemente, respirando fundo e deixando o ar sair devagar pela boca. Abriu os olhos, cravando-os na adversária. Cumprimentou-a e se posicionou para a luta. Estava com o rosto sério olhando a outra menina que parecia um pouco mais pesada que ela.

'Vai, Kasumi!' Ela ouviu a voz do amigo e sorriu de leve. Estava feliz por Shaolin estar ali perto dela.

O juiz abaixou o braço iniciando a luta. A adversária se aproximou rápido de Kasumi, tentando golpeá-la pelos dois lados. Kasumi bloqueava os ataques sem muitos problemas e franziu a testa. A garota era muito explosiva; já até estava ofegante pelo esforço das investidas. Tinha que contra-atacar ou receberia uma punição por falta de combatividade.

A adversária tentou novamente acertá-la com o punho direito, Kasumi estreitou os olhos e segurou o pulso dela de forma firme, puxou-a para frente e levantou a perna, atingindo-a com uma joelhada que a fez se dobrar ao meio. Ainda com o pulso da garota preso de forma firme, deu um passo para o lado, puxando o braço e fazendo-a ir ao chão. Puxou o pulso dela e levou o joelho às costas da adversária para completar a imobilização. Primeiro ponto.

Syaoran franziu a testa, observando a luta. Kasumi quando iniciava uma luta parecia outra pessoa. 'Ela está muito rápida e certeira.' Ele comentou para o amigo que estava ao seu lado.

'Ela tem DNA para isso.' Kurogane falou sorrindo. 'Aquela garota já era.'

Syaoran sorriu de lado, vendo o entusiasmo do amigo.

A luta recomeçou e a garota se aproximou de forma rápida, mas nervosa, na direção de Kasumi que inclinou a cabeça de leve. Estreitou os olhos e, assim que ela tentou lhe atacar com um chute alto, abaixou-se. Usando as mãos como apoio, fez um jogo no corpo, acertando a perna da adversária com força e fazendo-a cair no chão. Segundo ponto. Final da Luta.

Kasumi se aproximou da garota e estendeu a mão. 'Foi uma boa luta.' Falou de forma sincera. A menina olhou para ela e sorriu de lado.

'Sabe, Kurogane-chan... Você é uma garota muito estranha.' Disse, aceitando a ajuda. 'Você como sempre, foi precisa.'

Ela cumprimentou de leve com a cabeça e se posicionaram para os cumprimentos finais e anúncio da vitória.

Kasumi virou o rosto e fitou Shaolin que acenava para ela entusiasmado. Sorriu de forma mais aberta.

Kurogane mal conseguia conter o entusiasmo apontando para si e gritando "minha princesinha, é a minha princesinha".

'Parabéns. Realmente a sua princesinha luta muito bem.' Syaoran comentou.

'Ela puxou o pai!' Ele respondeu com entusiasmo e orgulho. 'Minha princesinha é capaz de chutar o traseiro de qualquer gaki metido a príncipe encantado que tentar se aproximar…'

Syaoran sorriu. 'Realmente será necessário, já que ela não é feia como você.' Ele retrucou brincando.

'Tão linda quanto a minha rainha!' Ele falou, passando o braço sobre os ombros da esposa e beijando a cabeça dela.

Tomoyo não conseguiu evitar de rir do esposo.

'Hei! Ainda estou filmando!' Alertou o marido que sorriu.

'Acho que daqui a pouco começa o masculino, né?' Sakura comentou, olhando para o papel com o programa do torneio.

'Sim. Pelo que me falaram, assim que finalizar o feminino, começa o masculino. Sem intervalo, desta vez.' Syaoran respondeu para a esposa.

'Shaolin mudou de categoria há pouco tempo.' Ela falou apreensiva 'Ele vai lutar com meninos mais velhos desta vez e maiores.'

'Tamanho não quer dizer nada.' Syaoran rebateu.

Sakura franziu a testa de leve. 'Ele pode ter dificuldades.'

'A vida é cheia de dificuldades, o mesmo vale numa luta.'

'Não deveria cobrar tanto assim dele.' Ela comentou com o tom preocupado.

'Ele é meu filho.' Syaoran falou. 'Vai tirar de letra.'

'Nosso.' Sakura corrigiu o marido e estreitou os olhos nele. Syaoran olhou para ela e sorriu de leve.

'Sim… Nosso filho.' Corrigiu. 'Por isso mesmo ele vai tirar de letra.' Repetiu, sorrindo de forma irônica para a esposa.

Sakura se ajeitou melhor no banco, não gostava quando o marido cobrava demais do filho. A princípio, tivera receio de Shaolin praticar luta apenas por imposição de Syaoran, mas, depois de conversar com o menino, percebeu que ele também gostava da atividade. A diferença que Syaoran não conseguia entender era que, para Shaolin, a luta era uma atividade divertida e que servia para aproximá-lo mais do pai, não uma questão de sobrevivência como havia sido para ele.

Foi uma grata surpresa Kasumi se interessar também pelo kung fu e se matricular nas aulas. Sakura soube que a companhia da menina fazia com que o filho gostasse mais ainda da atividade. Era reconfortante ver as crianças sempre juntas. Eram como irmãos. Apoiavam-se mutuamente.

Sorriu de leve, desviando os olhos de Shaolin para Kasumi que estava recebendo os cumprimentos. Não havia magia em torno dela, mas sentia algo intrigante que não sabia explicar. Sabia que tanto Kurogane quanto Tomoyo não tinham magia. Ela e Syaoran decidiram deixar a magia fora da vida dos amigos, no entanto quando olhava com mais atenção para a filha de sua querida amiga parecia que tinha algo escondido. Encoberto por algum motivo.

A ruiva sorriu ao ver o filho se aproximando da garota que se retirava do tatame abraçando-a e parabenizando-a pela vitória.

Shaolin adorava-a. Eram amorosos um com o outro, mesmo que, volta e meia, brigassem e discutissem. Geralmente, o motivo da briga era alguma coisa boba, principalmente doces e comida, mas eles logo se resolviam com Shaolin cedendo para Kasumi.

Touya se aproximou dos dois casais, empurrando os outros pais que se aglomeravam na arquibancada para verem seus filhos. Yukito tentava acompanhar o homem que estava com o semblante bem aborrecido, pois sabia que o cunhado com certeza comentaria alguma coisa sobre o seu atraso.

'E então?! O Kaijuu já lutou?!' Ele falou, parando ao lado da irmã que se virou para abraçá-lo.

Ela já tinha percebido a aproximação do Yue, deixando reservados os lugares para os dois.

'Ainda não! Daqui a pouco ele começa a primeira luta.' Sakura respondeu.

Syaoran inclinou o corpo para fitar Touya e sorriu de lado. 'Hum… atraso é problema de DNA mesmo… Espero que Shaolin não tenha puxado isso da família.'

Touya já estava preparado. Forçou um sorriso irônico para Syaoran. 'Cheguei antes da luta dele, então… cheguei no momento certo. Nem antes e nem depois.' Retrucou.

Syaoran encolheu os ombros. 'Se quiser encarar desta forma.'

Sakura deu um cutucão de leve no marido e estreitou os olhos nele.

Syaoran soltou um suspiro. 'Que bom que chegou a tempo.' Falou por fim e recebeu, como recompensa pelo ato altruísta, um sorriso satisfeito da esposa.

Touya e Yukito cumprimentaram Kurogane e Tomoyo e pediram desculpas por não terem chegado a tempo para ver a luta de Kasumi. Kurogane falava empolgado sobre como sua princesinha tinha arrasado com todas as adversárias.

Touya procurou Shaolin no mar de crianças e Sakura o apontou, mostrando-o para o irmão. Shaolin olhava para arquibancada como se soubesse da chegada do tio, provavelmente, por ter percebido a aproximação de Yue. Acenou para ele, abrindo um enorme sorriso. Touya acenou de volta, sorrindo.

'Nossa… Cada vez que eu o vejo parece que ele está maior.' Touya comentou ao lado a irmã.

'Verdade. Eles crescem muito rápido.' Sakura falou sorrindo.

'Mudou de categoria.' O tio observou, virou-se para Syaoran com a testa franzida. 'Espero que não esteja cobrando demais dele.'

Syaoran encolheu os ombros. 'Só cobro o que ele é capaz de lidar.'

'Humph.' Touya murmurou. 'Sei…'

Sakura rodou os olhos. O irmão tinha certa razão e, às vezes, também achava que Syaoran cobrava muito do menino, mas, no fundo, sabia que o marido não forçaria demais. Syaoran, a vida inteira, tinha sido cobrado demais e sabia exatamente como era ter sempre que cumprir as expectativas dos outros. Ele saberia dosar entre o estimular e o cobrar sem exagerar com o filho.

'Ele está nervoso.' Sakura comentou, observando o filho.

'É normal antes de uma luta.' Syaoran retrucou.

'Acho que a gente poderia chegar mais perto, não?'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'É melhor não. Aqui tem uma boa visão do tatame. Ele deve lutar aqui neste mesmo.'

'Kasumi deveria vir aqui para dar um abraço na gente.' Kurogane falou contrariado pela filha ainda se manter nos limites do tatame.

'Ela vai querer ficar ali para acompanhar as lutas do Shaolin-kun.' Tomoyo falou e ouviu um bufada do marido. 'Assim como ele acompanhou as lutas dela.' A morena completou sorrindo de leve.

'Estou louco para abraçar minha princesinha.' Kurogane retrucou.

Syaoran estreitou os olhos no filho que estava se preparando para sua primeira luta. Reparou que ele ajeitou o uniforme. Desviou os olhos do menino e reparou o adversário dele. Realmente o garoto era bem maior, mas ele sabia que isso não queria dizer absolutamente nada durante um combate. Esperava que o filho também soubesse disso.

Touya gritou dando força para o sobrinho, estava entusiasmado com a luta do menino. Yukito ainda pediu, discretamente, para ele se manter calmo, mas foi ignorado pelo homem.

Sakura sorriu, vendo o irmão e depois olhou o marido de esguelha, ele estava com o olhar fixo no filho, não falava nada, mas estava na cara que estava tão tenso quanto o menino. Sorriu de lado.

O juiz pediu para que os dois meninos se posicionarem no tatame. Kasumi desejou sorte para o amigo que sorriu agradecendo, antes de ficar à frente do adversário.

Shaolin franziu a testa, observando o garoto a sua frente. Era bem grande, mesmo; mas ele já tinha lutado contra outros meninos mais velhos. Era pesado também, então seria difícil puxá-lo, a melhor estratégia seria fazer com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e o próprio peso do corpo o levaria ao chão.

'Você está na categoria errada!' O menino falou para Shaolin que deu de ombros.

'Acho que não.' Respondeu.

'Já tô avisando que não vou maneirar. Depois não adianta ir chorar com a mamãe.'

'Está bem.' Shaolin respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

O juiz levantou o braço, fazendo os dois meninos se posicionarem para lutar.

'Isso vale para você também.' Shaolin completou com o mesmo tom de deboche, fazendo o menino trincar os dentes.

A luta iniciou. O menino maior avançou sobre Shaolin, que desviou sem problemas da primeira investida com um giro. Deslocou-se para trás do grandão e desequilibrou-o ao tentar dar uma rasteira, aproveitando que a postura do outro estava meio descuidada. No entanto, a intenção dele não era fazê-lo cair, não ainda; mas indicar ao adversário que era melhor ele ficar mais atento e levar a luta mais a sério.

'Ele está muito rápido.' Touya comentou surpreso com o garoto. 'E forte… quase termina a luta agora.'

'Por que ele não finalizou?' Syaoran soltou, franzindo a testa. Reparou que filho tivera a chance e não o fez.

'Ele não acha justo começar uma luta sem o adversário estar atento.' Sakura comentou para o marido e Syaoran olhou de esguelha para a esposa, voltando a observar a luta do filho. 'Ou, assim como você, ele é bem arrogante quando quer. Deve ter visto a troca de farpas entre os dois, não?'

Syaoran desviou os olhos do filho e olhou de esguelha para a esposa. 'Você também não ignora uma provocação.' Comentou, sorrindo de leve.

Novamente, o menino aproximou-se de Shaolin, agora em postura firme e com atenção. Tentou acertá-lo pela direita, mas teve o golpe frustrado pelo bloqueio de Shaolin, que se abaixou golpeando-o no abdômen. Deu um passo para trás e endireitou o corpo.

Voltaram a posição de luta, o adversário se aproximou com cautela, tentando golpeá-lo novamente, mas fora fácil para Shaolin desviar das duas investidas que ele deu. Abaixou-se e girou a perna acertando por trás dos joelhos do garoto que caiu no chão. Primeiro ponto.

O juiz pediu para voltarem a se posicionar para reiniciar a luta. O rapazinho estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva por ter sido golpeado pelo menor. Assim que o juiz liberou a luta, avançou em Shaolin que desviou dos ataques e bloqueou o chute potente do garoto com o braço direito e a base bem firme das pernas. Pegou a perna do garoto, prendendo-a junto ao corpo e caiu para trás de costas. Com sua perna no peito do adversário, lançou-o para cima, fazendo com que caísse de costas no tatame. Segundo ponto. Final de luta.

O garoto se levantou, bufando de raiva e avançou contra Shaolin, tentando chutar o rosto do menino que ainda estava se levantando.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, gritando pelo filho. Ela já estava pronta para descer a arquibancada em direção ao tatame, mas o esposo segurou seu braço e fez um gesto com a cabeça para ela perceber o que o filho faria.

Shaolin girou o corpo e franziu a testa, encarando o garoto que quebrava as regras. Ainda abaixado, apoiou-se com um dos braços e prendeu a perna do garoto com uma tesoura, girando novamente o corpo para usar o próprio peso e forçar o movimento, jogando o adversário a frente, fazendo-o cair com o rosto no chão pelo susto do contra-ataque.

O juiz se aproximou, chamando a atenção do garoto pela tentativa de golpear o adversário depois da luta já finalizada. Sakura respirou aliviada ao ver que o filho tinha saído da situação.

Shaolin falou algumas palavras para o juiz informando que estava tudo bem e virou-se para os pais sorrindo e acenando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

'Assim ele me mata de susto.' Sakura falou com a mão no peito.

'Assim ele nos mata de susto.' Syaoran completou e sorriu finalmente aliviado.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, olhando para o irmão que tinha descido a arquibancada e estava na grade de proteção gritando para o juiz que o garoto tinha agido de forma errada. 'Acho que eu vou lá tentar acalmar Onii-chan. Yukito-san não vai conseguir fazer isso sozinho.'

Syaoran riu. 'É melhor mesmo. Se o Touya resolver pular aquela cerca e entrar no tatame… vai ser um saco tirá-lo da delegacia por ter acertado alguém.'

* * *

Smith caminhava devagar pelas ruas de Roma. Sentou em uma das mesas na frente ao Ristorante Calabascio, situado na Via Properzio, a poucos metros da fronteira com a Santa Fé.

Estava frio e, provavelmente, os garçons ficaram bem aborrecidos pelo homem se sentar ali àquela hora, próximo do encerramento das atividades. Um rapazinho se aproximou dele e, apesar de querer ser simpático, seu rosto mostrava clara decepção pelo cliente tardio. Smith apenas pediu uma taça de vinho e acendeu um cigarro enquanto esperava. Logo seu convidado se sentou ao seu lado, mostrando-se irritado por marcar aquele encontro aquela hora da madrugada.

'O que quer, Smith?' Rosas perguntou sem encarar o homem. 'Tenho uma reunião em poucas horas com o Cardeal-Vigário, espero que o assunto que me trouxe aqui realmente seja importante.'

' _O anticristo será um profeta de mentiras; proclamar-se-á Deus e receberá poder para realizar sinais e prodígios, o que levará os homens a adorá-lo… Este será o tempo em que se desprezará a retidão e se odiará a inocência; em que os maus olharão para os bons como inimigos; não haverá mais lei, ordem ou disciplina.'_ Smith citou Orígenes.

Rosas ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando impacientemente para o homem. 'Conheço esta profecia, o que tem ela?'

'Calma, meu caro, estou apenas lhe refrescando a memória com relação a sua própria doutrina.' Falou com ironia.

'Não preciso que um feiticeiro me lembre de nada relacionado a minha fé.' Rebateu.

'Ah! Tem uma outra que é realmente bem mais propícia para nós dois, meu caro.' Ele fez uma pausa teatral. ' _Dissimuladamente, o anticristo vai agradar a todos, ele não vai aceitar cargos ou funções, ele não vai mostrar favoritismo para com as pessoas, vai ser amável para com todos, calmo em todas as coisas, irá recusar presentes, parecerá afável com o próximo e, assim, todos irão elogiá-lo exclamando: "Eis um homem justo!"'_

'Profecia de Santo Efrém, o Sírio.' Rosas identificou de imediato. 'Mostra como o anticristo é dissimulado e perigoso.'

'Além de ser acima de qualquer suspeita, não?' O outro rebateu.

Rosas estreitou os olhos nele. 'O que realmente está querendo me dizer, Smith?'

'Que o anticristo pode estar vivendo entre nós, agora. Como uma pessoa normal. Como uma mulher normal.' Ele respondeu. 'E você sabe como as mulheres são perigosas com seus rostos inocentes e sua falsa fragilidade. Além de despertar a libido do homem e tentá-lo, não é, meu caro amigo?'

Rosas não gostou do tom de Smith. 'Não sou seu amigo, Feiticeiro.'

'Ah, sim! Como é mesmo que está no Apocalipse: _Mas, quanto aos tímidos, e aos incrédulos, e aos abomináveis, e aos homicidas, e aos que se prostituem, e aos_ _feiticeiros_ _, e aos idólatras e a todos os mentirosos, a sua parte será no lago que arde com fogo e enxofre; o que é a segunda morte._ '

Rosas estreitou os olhos nele. 'Exatamente… Apocalipse, capítulo 21, versículo 8. Vocês todos sucumbirão ao fogo do inferno.'

Smith abafou uma risada, não queria entrar em conflito direto com Rosas, precisava da cooperação dele e, sabendo que ele era completamente unilateral com relação ao que fielmente acreditava, seria fácil convencê-lo a se juntar a ele. Tirou um pacote de dentro do sobretudo pesado que usava e colocou na mesa que separava os dois. Empurrou de leve em direção a Rosas.

'O que é isto?'

'Uma cópia das anotações de um feiticeiro chamado Reed Clow.'

'Hum… que eu saiba um dos feiticeiros daquele Círculo se autointitula reencarnação deste.'

'Sim… Eriol Hiiraguizawa.' Smith confirmou. 'Tenho minhas dúvidas se realmente ele o é. Você sabe que reencarnações são algo muito contraditório.'

'Isso não existe. Todos esperarão o juízo final quando haverá a ressurreição da carne e a vida eterna. Os bons irão para o céu e os maus para o inferno.' Rosas falou devagar.

'Isso é uma maneira de interpretar, não?'

'Não existe outra maneira.'

' _Crucifixus, mortus, et sepultus. Descendit ad inferos, tertia dia ressurexit a mortuis ascendit at caelos._ ' _(Foi crucificado, morto, sepultado. Desceu à mansão dos mortos, ressuscitou ao terceiro dia. Subiu aos Céus.)_ Smith falou. 'Seu Deus é capaz de ressuscitar, não?'

'Apenas ele o é.' Rosas rebateu, inabalável.

Smith rodou os olhos. 'Acredito que achará interessante a leitura que estou lhe oferecendo. Independente de Hiiraguizawa ser ou não Clow.'

'E o que eu acharia interessante vindo de um feiticeiro de séculos atrás?'

'Quem sabe… a interpretação dele sobre a origem do _Spiritu Sancto_.'

Rosas encarou Smith por um longo tempo. 'Está a blasfemar, Smith.' Falou de forma dura.

'Não eu.' Ele falou e fez um gesto em direção ao pacote que tinha colocado na mesa. 'Clow, talvez. Isso depende, é claro, de as correlações que ele traçou realmente serem verdade ou heresia.'

Rosas estreitou os olhos em Smith novamente. Desviou-os para o pacote e por fim o pegou, colocando no bolso interno do sobretudo. 'Espero que não me faça perder tempo.'

Smith deu um longo suspiro. 'Será interessante para você, ler um outro enfoque do que seria a Arca da Aliança e Davi… ou a relação de Jesus e Judas.'

'Está falando exatamente do quê, Smith?' Rosas perguntou em tom baixo e perigoso.

Smith pegou a carteira e jogou algumas notas de euro em cima da mesa. Depois se levantou. 'Boa leitura, Rosas. Procure-me quando estivermos na mesma página.' Falou, começando a caminhar.

Rosas acompanhou Smith se afastando com os olhos. Tinha o semblante sério, não gostava de Feiticeiros e sabia que eles eram, em grande parte, responsáveis pela corrupção do mundo. Mas sabia, como líder dos exorcistas, que precisava estar perto do mal para combatê-lo.

Este era o seu dever. Proteger justamente a humanidade da influência deles. Levantou-se, caminhando de volta em direção à Santa Fé. Tinha algumas horas antes de sua reunião com o Cardeal-Vigário e tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir depois daquela conversa. Bateu de leve no bolso onde estava o pacote que Smith havia lhe entregado.

* * *

Shaolin chegou em casa depois da escola. 'Cheguei!' Gritou tirando os sapatos e deixando a mochila na entrada da casa. Franziu a testa quando a mãe se aproximou, sorrindo.

'Seja bem vindo, pequeno Shaolin.' Ela falou.

O menino rodou os olhos. 'Ela a deixou para ser minha babá hoje?'

'E qual é o problema? Não gosta de ficar comigo?' Espelho perguntou com o rosto fingindo tristeza.

'Não é isso.' O menino falou entrando na casa. 'Ela tinha prometido que me ajudaria a fazer os deveres de casa.'

'Ela já está chegando. Foi apenas ao mercado comprar algumas coisas para a janta.'

'Bem… então a gente pode brincar enquanto kaasan e tousan não chegam.' O menino falou sorrindo e fazendo a carta sorrir junto. 'Onde está Kero-chan?'

'Jogando videogame.' Ela respondeu.

'Maravilha! Vamos lá para o quintal dos fundos.' Falou, já correndo até os fundos da casa e sendo acompanhado por Espelho que ria.

Quando saiu no quintal, viu que Bosque já se manifestava aumentando a cerca viva para que nenhum vizinho bisbilhoteiro os perturbasse.

Gêmeos apareceram, mal contendo o entusiasmo para brincar com a criança.

'Hoje, vamos brincar de guerra de bola de neve!' O garoto falou entusiasmado.

Neve já surgia a frente de todos, rindo e fazendo os flocos de neves se espalharem por onde ela passava. Em pouco tempo, o quintal ficou branco, apesar do sol a brilhar no céu.

'Seguinte… São vocês dois…' Shaolin apontou para os Gêmeos. 'Contra nós dois.' Ele falou, apontando para si e para Espelho que agora ficara exatamente na forma do menino. 'Quem for acertado cinco vezes, tá fora!'

Brilho e Sono apareceram voando à frente do menino. 'Não tem como participarmos desta brincadeira.' Sono falou, sobrevoando em volta de Shaolin.

Ele franziu a testa pensando um pouco. 'Já sei! Vocês dois então vão ser os olheiros.' Ele definiu. 'Brilho, você é do nosso time e está encarregada de nos avisar onde estão os Gêmeos. Sono fica no time dos Gêmeos avisando onde eu e Espelho estamos. Assim vocês participam, certo?'

As duas criaturas aladas sorriram concordando. Os times se posicionaram um em cada lado do quintal, prontos para começar a disputa.

'Hei!' Os Gêmeos falaram juntos. 'Quem será o juiz?'

'Verdade…'

Canção apareceu sorrindo. 'Eu quero ser!' Ela falou com a voz melodiosa.

Retorno surgiu em seguida. 'Você ficará cantando e não prestará atenção no jogo.' Falou com a voz séria. 'Eu ficarei encarregado e marcarei o tempo.' Declarou, mexendo nos ponteiros do relógio que tinha nas mãos para começar a contar o tempo.

'Você é muito mal-humorado.' Canção comentou. 'Isto é uma brincadeira. Não é algo para ser levado a sério e com marcação de tempo.'

As duas cartas se encararam e o menino se colocou entre elas sorrindo. 'Então Retorno será o juiz e Canção será sua porta-voz!' Achou uma solução com qual as duas cartas concordaram. 'Vamos lá!' Falou entusiasmado, voltando a se posicionar.

Retorno olhou para os dois times se encarando. 'Mas assim ficará muito fácil.' Falou contrariado.

Labirinto se manifestou, transformando o pequeno quintal dos fundos da casa num imenso e interessante campo de batalha de bolas de neves.

'Agora sim está ficando legal!' Shaolin falou, mal contendo o entusiasmo.

Canção parou entre os dois grupos em posição triunfante. 'Que comecem os jogos!' Falou de maneira teatral.

Shaolin abaixou-se rapidamente, pegando uma boa quantidade de neve e já moldando sua bola.

'Aqui, Shaolin!' Brilho gritou, apontando para um dos Gêmeos. Shaolin foi correndo até onde a fadinha sobrevoava o adversário de brincadeira, revelando sua posição. Tentou acertar um dos Gêmeos, mas arregalou os olhos, vendo o outro se aproximar de Espelho. Mudou sua estratégia e correu até o Gêmeo que daria o bote na sua parceira, acertando-o.

'Fica esperta!' Ele acautelou Espelho, já pegando mais um monte de neve e preparando-se para voltar a batalha.

* * *

Sakura entrou com as sacolas de compras, Syaoran tinha se encontrado com ela no mercado para ajudá-la a carregar tudo para casa.

'Tadaima!' Sakura falou entusiasmada e franziu a testa, percebendo as inúmeras presenças manifestadas na parte de trás da casa. 'Kero-chan!' Ela chamou o seu guardião que não respondeu.

'Aquela bola de pelo deve estar jogando videogame.' Syaoran falou e sorriu de forma irônica, entrando na casa. 'Para variar um pouco.'

Sakura deixou as compras na cozinha e foi até o quintal, ouvindo a algazarra do filho e de algumas de suas Cartas. Abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos vendo o quintal coberto de neve com um imenso labirinto. Canção informava o placar do jogo de forma melodiosa e alertava para o tempo que estava acabando. Brilho e Sono sobrevoavam o labirinto enquanto bolas de neve eram vistas arremessadas de um lado para o outro.

Ela olhou para os lados e viu que bosque tinha aumentado a cerca viva que delimitava o quintal com os vizinhos. Cruzou os braços, séria. Shaolin brincava com as cartas o tempo todo e sem se preocupar em ser visto. Soltou um longo suspiro, pensando em como finalizar a brincadeira. Percebeu a aproximação de Syaoran que foi espiar o que o filho estava fazendo e o viu cair na gargalhada.

Ela olhou para ele censurando-o, o homem levantou os braços e deu de ombros. 'Parece divertido.' Falou sinceramente.

'Algum vizinho pode ver.' Ela falou, fazendo um gesto apontando para a cerca viva. 'Takahashi-san é muito fofoqueira.' Ela alertou.

'Depois a gente usa Apagar nela.' Syaoran falou sem preocupação, caminhando em direção ao quintal e pegando um punhado de neve para montar sua bola.

'Ah! Usa Apagar nela? Simples assim?'

'É! Qual o problema? A velha que é enxerida… Isso é invasão de privacidade, sabia?' Ele falou, olhando para a esposa e sorriu de lado. 'Eu acho que está é com medo de jogar comigo...'

Sakura sorriu de forma irônica, caminhando até o marido. 'Eu não tenho medo de você, senhor Li.'

'Será?' Ele falou de forma desafiadora. Aproximou-se, chegando ao ouvido da esposa. 'Quem ganhar, escolhe o que o outro vai vestir hoje à noite… ou o que não vai vestir.' Falou sorrindo de lado e se afastou dela, correndo em direção ao labirinto.

Sakura sorriu e se abaixou para pegar seu monte de neve, correndo atrás dele enquanto moldava sua munição.

* * *

'Atchim!' Shaolin espirrou pela terceira vez nos últimos dez minutos.

Estava sentado à mesa, depois do jantar, para fazer os deveres para o dia seguinte.

'Isso que dá ficar brincando com Neve.' Sakura falou com o rosto sério, colocando a frente do filho uma xícara de chá quente.

'Foi divertido.' Ele falou, dando de ombros e pegando a xícara para beber um pouquinho.

Sakura se sentou ao lado do filho. 'Dever de quê, hoje?'

'Ciências.' Ele respondeu. 'Prometeu me ajudar.'

'Ah! E qual assunto?' Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

'Aparelho respiratório.' O menino respondeu e desviou os olhos dela. 'Acho chato decorar só por decorar as coisas...' Resmungou e sentiu a mão da mãe afagando seus cabelos.

'Você tem boa memória.'

O menino olhou para a mãe. 'Acho mais fácil quando vejo algum objetivo.' Desviou os olhos para a figura do livro que tinha a frente. 'Não importa o nome ou como os cientistas denominam cada coisa. Acho que o importante é como funciona.'

'Certo.' Ela beijou-lhe a cabeça. 'Vou falar com seu pai e já volto para ajudá-lo a entender, está bem?'

'Obrigado, kaasan.' Ele respondeu.

Sakura se afastou do menino e caminhou até o quintal dos fundos onde Syaoran estava arrumando a bagunça que eles tinham feito. As poças de lama que haviam se formado por causa da neve já haviam desaparecido, e a grama parecia outra vez intocada graças a Bosque.

Ouviu-o falando com a senhora Takahashi que tinha o rosto contrariado, olhando para o quintal deles. A voz do marido era seca, apesar dele tentar ainda ser educado com a velha senhora. Arregalou os olhos, assustada, quando o marido, simplesmente, pediu para que Sono fizesse a velha dormir e foi até ele, vendo Flutuação carregar a vizinha adormecida até uma espreguiçadeira.

'O que você fez?' Ela perguntou.

'Ela não tem nada que ficar bisbilhotando a casa dos outros.' Ele respondeu. 'Ela dorme um pouco, descansa e vai se sentir melhor.' Falou sem dar importância. 'Sono está fazendo um favor para ela, não é?' Ele falou, fitando a fadinha que sorria, acenando com a cabeça.

Sakura levou a mão ao rosto. 'Vocês estão incontroláveis.'

'Relaxa, Sakura.' Ele falou sem dar importância. 'Ela vai ficar bem… Apagar estava querendo sumir com ela. E eu posso dizer que estava bem tentado a permitir.' Ele comentou, rindo e recebeu um olhar torto da esposa. 'Brincadeira.' Respondeu, erguendo os braços defensivamente. 'Talvez.' Resmungou sério, caminhando pelo quintal e arrumando algumas coisas espalhadas. 'Amanhã vou treinar com Shaolin, Kasumi e Kurogane.' Ele avisou a esposa.

'Antes da escola?' Ela perguntou.

Ele voltou-se para ela. 'Não. Depois.' Syaoran respondeu. 'Pego Shaolin em casa e vamos ao dojo.'

Ela respirou fundo. 'Acho que é muita atividade para ele.'

'Que nada. Ele adora.' Falou. 'Além disso, Kasumi vai estar junto, então eles acabam brincando também.'

Sakura sorriu de lado. 'Kasumi-chan nunca brinca nos treinos. Leva muito a sério.'

Syaoran concordou com a cabeça. 'Isso é verdade. Ela realmente sabe lutar muito bem. Parece lutadora nata.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Ficou impressionado com Kasumi-chan? Yuo-kun deve estar explodindo de orgulho.'

Ele sorriu de leve lembrando-se da garota. 'Kasumi luta realmente muito bem, faz movimentos precisos. E tenho certeza que não aprendeu tudo nas aulas.'

'Quando treina com você ela sempre se mostra muito interessada.'

'Até mais que Shaolin.' Ele comentou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça de leve. Ele se aproximou da esposa e enlaçou sua cintura. 'Eu ganhei, não foi?'

'Você trapaceou. As regras não foram claras.' Ela argumentou.

'Nada disso. As regras são claras. Quem acertar o maior número de bolas de neve ganha.'

Ela rodou os olhos. 'Está bem. Você ganhou.'

'Ótimo.' Ele falou sorrindo e beijou o rosto da esposa. 'Assim que Shaolin terminar a tarefa, ele vai dormir. Dormir é fundamental para o desenvolvimento dele.' Syaoran falou sério e sorriu para ela. 'Isso já não se aplica aos adultos.'

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Você não tem jeito.'

'A culpa é sua.' Rebateu, sorrindo e abaixando o rosto para beijar os lábios da esposa.

Syaoran se afastou levemente, sorrindo para ela. 'Falta muito para Shaolin terminar a lição?'

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha. 'Está com pressa?'

Syaoran sorriu e beijou o rosto dela, de novo. 'Não é bem pressa…'

'Sabe… Eu andei pensando.' Ela começou a falar, atraindo a atenção de Syaoran que a fitou, franzindo a testa. 'Shaolin já está com quase oito anos… O tempo passa muito rápido.' Comentou, desviando os olhos do marido. 'Talvez… A gente pudesse tentar novamente.'

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'Você quase morreu para ter o Shaolin, Sakura. E, mesmo que o médico tenha dito não ser recomendável, a gente ainda tentou… Duas vezes, depois.'

'Mas, talvez, agora pudesse ser diferente.' Ela ainda insistiu. 'Eu não acho justo Shaolin crescer sozinho. Além disso, nós queríamos uma família maior.'

Syaoran fitou a esposa por alguns segundos em silêncio. 'Eu sei disso, mas…' Ele fez uma pausa. 'Sinceramente, acho que é um risco alto demais… E, também… Um sofrimento grande demais para nós dois. Para todos nós.'

Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Shaolin é filho único… O que você disse que não queria.'

'Nem tudo sai como a gente gostaria.' Ele falou. 'Mas isso não quer dizer que sejamos menos felizes.' Completou com a voz suave. 'Nossa família é perfeita do jeito que é. Shaolin tem a companhia das Cartas, daquela bola de pelo e, praticamente, foi criado junto com Kasumi. Ele não é sozinho, Sakura.'

'É… Eu sei…' Sakura murmurou.

Syaoran fez um carinho no rosto da esposa que voltou a fitá-lo. 'Não se sinta mal por isso, minha flor.'

Ela tentou sorrir de leve, mas ele ainda percebeu os olhos tristes dela. Abraçou-a, repousando o queixo sobre a cabeça dela e suspirou vagarosamente.

De repente, Syaoran se afastou da esposa e virou-se para trás. Sakura franziu a testa, reconhecendo a presença que se aproximava.

'Droga.' Syaoran soltou, trincando os dentes. 'O que ele quer agora?'

Sakura segurou o braço do marido e logo os dois viram a figura angelical aparecer no centro do quintal.

Gabriel os encarou de forma consternada. Sentia-se claramente desconfortável por estar ali. 'Como vai, senhor Li? Senhora?' Cumprimentou.

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'Estava tudo ótimo até você aparecer.' Falou sem o menor tato.

Sakura ficou quieta. Da última vez que vira o anjo a sua frente, foi quando Syaoran foi obrigado a atravessar uma brecha para voltar ao mundo das trevas. De forma instintiva, segurou mais forte o braço do esposo.

Gabriel suspirou. 'Eu sei.' Falou de forma sincera. 'Também não queria estar aqui, mas é preciso que eu converse com vocês.'

'O que aconteceu agora? Eu sou humano.' Syaoran falou de uma vez. 'Não posso voltar para lá.'

Gabriel balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Nem pediria isso a você. O acordo era justamente você voltar como humano para ter garantias de que não seria mais mandado para lá. Embora…' Ele falou e depois fitou Sakura. 'Enfim… vocês dois conseguiram voltar.' Falou sem entrar em detalhes.

'Então, o que você quer de nós?' Sakura perguntou, franzindo a testa e encarando o anjo.

'Estou aqui por causa do filho de vocês.' Ele respondeu.

Tanto Sakura quanto Syaoran arregalaram os olhos assustados, mas foi ela quem deu dois passos em direção do anjo, encarando-o. 'Não chegue perto do meu filho!' Ordenou, entre os dentes. 'Deixe minha família em paz!'

Gabriel encarou Sakura, estreitando os olhos nela. 'Se estou aqui, é para ajudar.'

'Da última vez que esteve na minha frente, chantageou meu marido para ir ao inferno.' Ela falou entre os dentes.

Syaoran caminhou e parou ao lado da esposa. 'O que você quer, Gabriel?'

O Anjo tirou os olhos de Sakura e fitou Syaoran. 'Avisar que Shaolin enfrentará muitos problemas num futuro próximo. E sugerir que vocês comecem a treiná-lo em magia.'

'Problemas?' Sakura sentiu o peito fisgar. 'Que tipo de problemas?'

'Eu não posso falar mais nada.' Gabriel respondeu e estava dando um passo para trás quando sentiu Syaoran segurar o braço dele.

'Meu filho não vai ter a minha sina, entendeu?' Ele falou. 'Eu assumirei o que quer que seja.'

'Você terá seus próprios problemas para lidar.' O anjo meneou a cabeça, desviando o olhar brevemente para Sakura antes de voltar a fitar o chinês.

Syaoran não conseguia disfarçar a agonia. 'Isso não vai terminar nunca, não é?' Ele perguntou, encarando o anjo.

'Acredite em mim, gostaria que tudo já estivesse finalizado. Estou aqui para alertá-los e prepará-los. Independente do que vocês farão ou não, ele terá que enfrentar seus próprios desafios. É dever de vocês, como pais, prepararem-no para que possa superá-los.'

'E qual é o seu dever?' Sakura perguntou de forma irônica e desafiadora. 'Vir aqui e soltar apenas problemas nas nossas mãos?'

'Eu sempre estarei com Shaolin. Tentarei ajudar o máximo que me é permitido. Ele também terá… ajuda.'

'Ajuda?' Syaoran falou, franzindo a testa de leve.

Gabriel sorriu de leve. 'Assim como vocês tiveram antes. A mesma ajuda.'

'Do que está falando?' Sakura perguntou.

Gabriel deu um passo para trás. 'Diga "oi" para ela por mim.' Falou antes de ser envolvido por suas asas e desaparecer da frente dos dois.

'Eu odeio esse cara!' Sakura e Syaoran falaram juntos sem querer. Encararam-se e soltaram um suspiro.

'Droga!' Sakura soltou, voltando para dentro da casa e deixando o marido no quintal ainda ruminando o que acabaram de ouvir de Gabriel.

Sabia que Shaolin tinha magia e já tinha pensado em iniciar algum tipo de treinamento com o filho para que ele conseguisse controlá-la, mas nunca pensou que Shaolin precisaria resolver problemas parecidos com os que ele teve que enfrentar a vida inteira.

Fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás. 'Inferno!'

Não queria isso para o filho.

* * *

O homem estava sentado numa das poltronas que compunham o enorme salão da mansão Yanamoto, na área nobre de Tomoeda. Tinha o semblante carregado e o olhar vago. Eram mais de quatro da madrugada. Tinha sonhado, novamente, com seu filho, Seiya.

Aqueles sonhos o perseguiam há mais de um mês. O homem colocou a mão no rosto, fechando os olhos. Era sempre o mesmo sonho: o filho todo ensanguentado, segurando-o pelos braços e falando que fora assassinado. Que o dever dele, como pai, era vingar a morte dele. Fazer justiça.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando entender aqueles sonhos. Outra noite, tinha sonhado, de forma clara, com o filho sendo violentamente golpeado por um rapaz que, após matá-lo, transformava-se num terrível demônio.

Seu filho fora encontrado morto após um acidente de carro. Será que realmente tinha sido um acidente? Será? Será que tudo não fazia parte de uma conspiração?

'Hokuto-sama?' Ele ouviu a voz da esposa atrás de si. Virou-se para ela e depois voltou a fitar o nada a sua frente. 'O que faz aqui a esta hora?'

'Amanhã seria o aniversário de Seiya-kun.' O homem falou.

A mulher soltou um suspiro e se abraçou, tentando espantar o frio. Caminhou devagar até o marido e sentou no sofá perto dele. 'Você precisa aceitar que Seiya-kun se foi ou o espírito dele nunca será capaz de descansar em paz.'

O homem fitou a esposa de forma profunda. 'Eu tenho certeza. Seiya-kun foi assassinado.'

A mulher sorriu de forma nervosa. O marido tinha vindo com aquela história há uns quantos dias. Fechou os olhos começando a pensar que realmente o marido poderia estar precisando de ajuda especializada.

'Seiya-kun morreu num acidente de carro, meu querido. Você precisa aceitar isso. Aceitar que ele se foi.'

'Não!' O homem gritou, assustando a mulher. 'Ele foi assassinado! Eu tenho certeza!'

Ela suspirou pesadamente e o fitou com o cenho franzido. 'Você tem outro filho, Hokuto-sama.' Ela falou de forma doce. 'Takeda-kun precisa de você também.'

O homem balançou a mão à frente do rosto, mostrando-se incomodado com a colocação da esposa. 'Ele não é Seiya-kun.' Falou quase rosnando.

'Mas é seu filho.' Ela retrucou, incomodada.

'Ele deveria me ajudar a descobrir a verdade sobre a morte do irmão.' O homem disse, insistindo em sua história.

'Ele é um jovem de 15 anos, Hokuto-sama. Takeda-kun precisa estudar para entrar no Secundário.'

'Besteira! Ele tem que honrar a família.'

Nara levantou-se irritada e encarou o marido com o rosto duro. 'Se continuar com esta loucura, eu o obrigarei a procurar um psiquiatra.'

O homem se levantou e encarou a esposa. 'Acha que estou ficando louco?'

Ela não respondeu. Deu um passo para o lado para se afastar dele, mas o homem a segurou com força pelo braço, fazendo-a soltar um gemido. 'Eu NÃO estou louco!'

'Solte-me! Está me machucando.' Ela falou.

'Você não acredita em mim, não é? Minha mulher não acredita em mim! Você tem que acreditar em mim!'

'Hokuto-sama… está me machucando.' Ela repetiu, enquanto sentia a pressão da mão do homem em seu braço.

'Okaasama! Otousama!' Os dois ouviram a voz juvenil do alto da longa escadaria.

Hokuto soltou o braço da esposa que passou a mão no local, abaixando os olhos.

'Vá dormir, Takeda-kun! Não encha o meu saco.' O homem falou, voltando a se sentar. 'Vocês dois me deixem em paz. Sumam da minha frente.'

Nara caminhou até a escadaria, subiu-a devagar e olhou para o rosto do filho de 15 anos tentando sorrir. 'Vamos, meu amor. Vamos dormir.' Ela falou, empurrando o rapaz para voltar ao quarto.

'O que otousama tem?'

'Ele… Ele só está cansado.' Ela falou como desculpa, enquanto guiava o rapaz para se afastar da sala.

Hokuto olhou sobre o ombro esquerdo, vendo os dois sumindo. Soltou um suspiro pesado e franziu a testa. Estavam achando que ele era louco. Mas ele não era. Ele sabia da verdade. Ele tinha que fazer justiça. Não poderia continuar a ter o fantasma do filho perseguindo-o à noite e lhe contando que fora assassinado.

'Eu… não… estou… louco.' Falou devagar com a mão no rosto.

'Eu tenho certeza disso, meu caro Yanamoto.' Ele ouviu uma voz masculina. Levantou o rosto e arregalou os olhos, vendo um homem parado à sua frente na penumbra.

'Q-quem é você?' Perguntou assustado.

'Eu sou aquele que acredita no senhor. E estou aqui para fazer justiça pelo seu filho.'

'Justiça?'

'Sim.' O homem falou em tom paternal. 'Precisamos livrar este mundo do assassino de Seiya. Evitar novas vítimas, como o seu filho.'

'Mas quem diabos é você?'

'Eu, meu caro, sou o Mago Balthazar Smith.' Ele respondeu sorrindo.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Kath:**_ _Finalmente estamos entrando nesta última parte da história! E Shaolin apareceu! Ele é o meu amorzinho, na verdade não é tão amorzinho assim, mas vocês sabem como eu gosto de personagens complicados! Shaolin é um dos personagens mais complexos desta parte da história. Outra personagem que também surgiu, a Kasumi, filha de Tomoyo e Kurogane! E a Marie, filha de Eriol, apareceu rapidinho só para deixar vocês curiosos!_

 _Pelas notas iniciais vocês devem perceber que esta parte da história foi melhor trabalhada que no original, além de ser um pouco mais elaborada e complexa. Foi realmente a parte que deu mais trabalho em termos de pesquisa e estudo, mas o resultado foi gratificante._

 _Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história._

 _Qualquer dúvida, questionamentos, debates, troca de ideias: entrem na página do Facebook de FEITICEIROS._

 _Beijos_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _Eriol está começando a recuperar as suas lembranças… Hehe… não sabe o que o espera… Ele trilhará o "caminho das pedras"… o.ò_

 _Ah! Os fofinhos apareceram! Eu adoro essas crianças, gente! Verdade que a Marie só apareceu de relance, mas ela apareceu. Isso que importa! Kasumi e Shaolin são muito fofos! O relacionamento do Shaolin com as Cartas é, com perdão do trocadilho, mágico! E claro que, mais uma vez, o Gabriel tinha que aparecer trazendo más notícias… o.ò POrque tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade..._

 _E o aviso tem um bom motivo, pois não é que a cobra peçonhenta do Smith continua aprontando? Na surdina... E parece que ele virou a mesa para cima do Yanamoto, hein? Para quem colocava medo no Smith… Tenso!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado! E que os jogos comecem! Aceitamos teorias…_

 _Até o próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Ai Jesuis… tem armações 1000 do time do mal pela frente… Ebaaa!_

 _Curiosa para saber mais sobre a filha do Eriol… das três crianças, ela me pareceu a mais interessante, por enquanto._

 _Adorei as Cartas amarem o pequeno Shaolin tanto quanto amam a Sakura e o Syaoran._

 _em cima da hora… mais um...Yes._

 _bjs_


	47. O Círculo da Vida

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**  
 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 47**

 **O Círculo da Vida**

Eriol levantou os olhos para a enorme construção medieval a sua frente. Kaho estava ao seu lado. A esposa também estava tensa. Nas últimas reuniões do Círculo, os representantes da Igreja voltaram a questionar a fragilidade moral dos detentores de magia e as consequências para a humanidade caso a situação saísse do controle.

Eriol respirou fundo, se as coisas continuassem assim, daqui a pouco voltariam ao tempo da Inquisição. Fechou os olhos por um breve momento para tentar controlar seus próprios nervos. Na última reunião, havia discutido abertamente com Rosas.

'Vai dar tudo certo.' Kaho falou ao seu lado.

Ele virou-se para a esposa e tentou sorrir. Foi uma tentativa frustrada, mas se esforçou.

Ela pegou o rosto do marido, puxando-o para que pudesse dar um beijo demorado no seu rosto. 'Vai dar tudo certo.' Repetiu, tentando passar tranquilidade.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. 'Vamos.' Segurou a mão dela e entrou na construção.

Assim que adentrou o grande salão, deparou-se com o grande grupo de homens de batina negra e solidéu na cabeça. O Vaticano estava enviando cada vez mais representantes para as reuniões do Círculo.

Rosas o encarava de maneira hostil desde que o viu entrar no salão. Devolveu a encarada, franzindo a testa até que alguém chamou o exorcista que foi obrigado a quebrar o contato visual com Eriol para responder.

Hiiraguizawa olhou em volta. O clã Li tinha mandado poucos representantes. Yelan estava sentada em posição ereta com o rosto duro. Desde que o filho abandonou o clã anos atrás, ela se mostrava mais séria e fechada do que antes. Ela nem mesmo o vira chegar. Pensou em falar com ela, mas desistiu.

Olhou para o outro lado e viu o grupo de xamãs. Jun Tao estava sentada de forma elegante conversando com Fausto VIII e outros dois xamãs. Reconheceu um deles como sendo Lyserg Diethel e o outro era um nativo-americano de longos cabelos negros, vestindo trajes cerimoniais. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas costas. Realmente não gostava da energia emitida por eles.

Franziu a testa de leve, percebendo que Yelan observava a representante do Clã Tao e reparou Jun cumprimentar levemente a matriarca do Clã rival. Os Tao andavam em ligeira vantagem no cenário político da China, em grande parte por causa do próprio enfraquecimento do Clã Li.

Garwood se aproximou do centro do salão para iniciar a sessão. Logo uma aura dourada envolveu a todos os presentes, foi quando Kaho tocou de leve o ombro do marido e, com um gesto da cabeça, indicou quem acabava de chegar: Smith.

Smith não era um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos dentro do Círculo, mas, de uns tempos para cá, adquirira certa notoriedade. Kaho, principalmente, andava alerta quanto a ele.

Ela sempre o considerou um homem traiçoeiro, que apenas tinha coragem de agir pelas sombras ou através de outras pessoas. Normalmente manipulando-as. Definitivamente, não gostava da energia que percebia ao redor do feiticeiro.

'Não gosto dele.' Ela sussurrou, encarando o mago que entrou com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Ela franziu a testa, reparando a troca de cumprimentos entre ele e Rosas e, logo depois, a forma discreta com que encararam o seu marido. Instintivamente, enlaçou o braço de Eriol, apertando-o de leve e chamando a atenção do esposo. Temia por si, pelo esposo e pela filha. Se aquela loucura de Rosas continuasse, em pouco tempo os feiticeiros seriam todos perseguidos.

Garwood falava de assuntos variados sobre o mundo da magia, nada de muito importante ou relevante. As últimas reuniões tinham sido quase desnecessárias, não fosse a insistência do Vaticano em discutir até onde iria a influência dos detentores de magia na humanidade.

Kaho desviou os olhos de Garwood e observou Harmony, uma maga francesa, que estava acompanhada de outras duas feiticeiras. Ela estava sentada num dos cantos, tirando algumas cartas de seu baralho. Estreitou os olhos nela e viu a magia fluir de forma intensa pelo corpo da velha feiticeira.

Eriol abaixou os olhos, fitando com interesse incomum o piso do imenso salão. Havia uma estrela de cinco pontas no centro e alguns outros desenhos em torno dele. Arregalou os olhos, tendo a impressão de que, por alguns segundos, aquele piso tornou-se uma imensa mandala com uma estrela ao centro, o sol e a lua aos seus lados. Fechou os olhos. Já tinha visto aquela mandala antes, mas onde?

Ultimamente seus sonhos andavam cada vez mais complicados e indefinidos. Voltara a sonhar com a prima que morava em Tomoeda, no Japão. Levantou os olhos, observando novamente Yelan. Havia sonhado com o filho dela também, Xiao Lang Li; apesar de nunca ter visto o rapaz, sabia que era ele quem sempre aparecia ao lado de Sakura.

O que não fazia sentido era o fato de saber que ele não era detentor de magia, embora em seus sonhos, o rapaz mostrasse uma força mágica que chegava a ser devastadora. Conhecia Sakura também, estudaram juntos por quase um ano e tinha certeza de que a prima também não possuía magia.

Não era muita coincidência que sua prima japonesa conhecesse o futuro patriarca do clã chinês e eles se casassem em tão pouco tempo? De forma repentina e, inclusive, fazendo o rapaz abrir mão de todo o poder que teria ao tornar-se o patriarca do poderoso clã? E por que ele, Eriol Hiiraguizawa, estava tendo aqueles sonhos frequentes com os dois? Algo não estava fazendo sentido.

Sentiu novamente um calafrio percorrer suas costas e virou-se, encarando o xamã de cabelos compridos. Engoliu em seco, sentindo como se o olhar dele pudesse invadir sua mente e seus pensamentos.

'Está tudo bem?' Ouviu a pergunta da esposa. 'Você está tremendo.'

Ele quebrou o contato com o xamã e fitou a esposa de forma gentil. 'Estou bem. Não se preocupe.'

Eriol voltou a tentar prestar atenção no que Garwood falava, mas, realmente, seus pensamentos estavam bem distantes do discurso do homem.

O Círculo estava se fragmentando. Era evidente que a Igreja estava angariando novos aliados, inclusive, dentro do próprio mundo da magia. Os únicos que se mantinham exatamente como sempre foram, eram os xamãs.

Estreitou os olhos neles. Na verdade, eles andavam mais sérios e compenetrados nos últimos tempos. Mais participativos nas discussões também. Estavam ganhando mais força, ou, pelo menos, pareciam ser mais respeitados ou temidos. No fundo, tinha impressão que eles sabiam muito mais do que realmente falavam abertamente e que eram os responsáveis por manter o Círculo ainda unido.

Já havia conversado com Fausto e Lyserg anteriormente. Ambos já o advertiram para que desenvolvesse seu próprio poder xamânico ao invés de negá-lo e temê-lo. No final das contas, feiticeiros eram como todos os seres humanos, temiam demais a morte. E era verdade, ele tinha mesmo medo de morrer, assim como tinha medo de que a loucura de Rosas resvalasse em si e em sua família, principalmente em sua filha.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Harmony se aproximou de Garwood, trocou algumas palavras com o velho mago e pediu a palavra, fazendo todos prestarem atenção nela.

'As cartas me revelaram que estão entre nós aqueles que tentarão levar-nos a um retrocesso na História.' Ela falou com a voz firme, encarando Rosas que franziu a testa. 'E vejo, num futuro não tão distante, uma grande guerra entre os mundos.' Falou, fazendo um murmurinho ecoar pelo grande salão. No entanto, ela não se abalou e prosseguiu com a voz firme. 'Um grande poder, que hoje mantém tudo em equilíbrio, está sendo ameaçado pela ganância e loucura de alguns. Precisamos estar unidos ou o Caos chegará a este universo.' Ela completou, olhando de Rosas para os xamãs que se mantiveram em silêncio.

Jun olhou para o senhor de cabelos longos, que fez um gesto com a cabeça, permitindo que ela se pronunciasse. A jovem Tao se levantou e fitou a senhora. 'E o que a senhora acredita que seja este poder responsável por manter o equilíbrio?'

O salão silenciou, observando as duas mulheres até que Harmony desviou os olhos de Jun e finalmente admitiu. 'Está além da minha capacidade entendê-lo.'

'E o que acredita, então, que seja esta ameaça?' Jun insistiu.

A senhora voltou a fitá-la. 'Vejo claramente um Rato.' Respondeu.

Kaho arregalou os olhos de leve e, instintivamente, olhou para Smith que se mantinha num dos cantos do salão. Fora inevitável fazer aquela ligação entre o que a senhora falou e o feiticeiro de forma tão rápida e clara.

'Um Rato?' Jun perguntou, franzindo a testa de leve.

'No baralho Lenormand…' Harmony começou a responder. 'A carta com a ilustração do rato, ou o sete de paus, representa os furtos pequenos e que inicialmente parecem não ter importância. Também representa a ação dos covardes e, principalmente…' Ela fez um pausa, voltando a fitar Rosas de forma descarada. '...Dos conspiradores.'

Eriol observou a senhora e Rosas se encarando. O clima ficou tenso no salão. Jun caminhou até a senhora e repousou uma mão no ombro dela. Não era hora de brigarem ou, aí sim, o Círculo fenderia. A luta, por enquanto, deveria ser sútil e não aberta. Harmony desviou os olhos de Rosas e fitou o rosto da jovem Tao que sorria de leve.

'Não se preocupe, tudo há de se resolver, de uma maneira ou de outra.'

'Assim espero, senhorita Tao. Assim espero.' Ela falou e sorriu de leve.

Jun acompanhou a senhora ao lugar em que ela estava sentada antes. Agiu de forma a não permitir que a discussão se prolongasse ou se tornasse aberta. Os xamãs, ultimamente, andavam fazendo bastante isso, servindo de moderadores para evitar discussões entres os feiticeiros e entre o Vaticano.

Yelan observou as duas e depois fitou Eriol que, assim que sentiu estar sendo observado, voltou-se para a senhora. Ele franziu a testa, tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo entre os membros do Círculo.

Gardwood tentou, novamente, retornar à pauta da reunião e Rosas, ao final, fez o seu discurso sobre as boas intenções da Igreja em apenas monitorar os detentores de magia pelo bem da humanidade.

Final de reunião.

Eriol não tinha dito uma só palavra, mas sentia a boca seca e o corpo dolorido.

Kaho fitou o marido, percebendo que ele não estava bem. 'Vamos embora, está pálido.' Ela observou preocupada.

'Estou apenas cansado. Havia muita energia circulando.' Ele esclareceu.

Kaho desviou os olhos do marido e procurou Smith que já tinha desaparecido. Varreu os olhos pelo salão e reparou que Rosas também não estava mais presente. Franziu a testa de leve.

'Rosas e Smith desapareceram.' Ela comentou.

'Assim como tantos outros que também já se retiraram.' Eriol falou, sem dar importância.

'Talvez.' A esposa falou meneando a cabeça.

Yelan se aproximou de Eriol com o rosto sério, cumprimentou-o de forma educada. _'Anda tendo muitos sonhos, meu caro?'_ Ela perguntou sem muitos rodeios.

Eriol arregalou os olhos de leve, surpreso pela pergunta. _'O que quer dizer com isso, Senhora Li?'_

 _'Que, talvez, devesse dar mais atenção a eles.'_ Ela falou e depois desviou os olhos dele, observando Jun Tao se aproximar dos dois com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

 _'W_ _ǎ_ _n sh_ _à_ _ng h_ _ǎ_ _o_ _'_ _(Boa noite)._ Ela cumprimentou os três e voltou-se para a Yelan. _'Como vai seu filho, senhora Li?'_

Yelan estreitou os olhos na xamã. _'Não sabia que conhecia meu filho, senhorita Tao.'_

Ela sorriu. _'Este universo_ _é menor do que a senhora imagina_ _.'_

 _'Surpreende-me e preocupa-me saber que os Tao possuíam interesse em algum membro do clã Li.'_

Jun ergueu uma sobrancelha. _'Pelo que eu saiba, ele não faz mais parte do Clã. Além disso, a senhora pode não acreditar, mas temos algo em comum.'_

 _'Não imagino o que seja.'_ Ela rebateu, entre os dentes.

Jun não respondeu, sorriu de leve e voltou-se para Eriol. _'Como vai sua prima que reside em Tomoeda?'_

Eriol franziu a testa, encarando a chinesa. _'Hã… acho… acho que está tudo bem com ela.'_ Respondeu incerto.

 _'Espero que sim.'_ Ela falou. _'Ela é uma mulher muito especial.'_

O xamã de cabelos longos chamou a jovem Tao que se despediu, afastando-se do grupo para juntar-se a ele, deixando Yelan e o casal Hiiraguizawa, confusos, para trás.

Kaho a observou afastar-se e voltou-se para o esposo. 'Querido.' Ela o chamou com o tom de voz decidido. 'Deveríamos fazer uma visita ao Japão.'

Eriol fitou a esposa com a testa franzida. 'Por que isso agora, Kaho?'

Ela desviou os olhos do esposo e fitou Yelan. _'A senhora também deveria fazer o mesmo.'_ Falou em vez de responder ao esposo. Conversaria com ele quando chegassem em casa.

A senhora Li concordou com um gesto.

* * *

Syaoran chegou ao dojo com o filho e logo encontraram Kurogane com Kasumi. A menina acenou para o amigo, sorrindo.

'Está pronto para beijar a lona, Li-kun?' Kurogane falou de forma desafiadora.

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando o amigo. Desceu os olhos para a menina que sorria admirando o pai.

'Não pegue muito pesado comigo hoje.' Pediu rindo.

Kasumi olhou para o tio desconfiada, fazendo Syaoran franzir a testa, observando-a. Ela abriu um sorriso meigo para ele e inclinou a cabeça de leve.

'Quando será nossa próxima aula, Ojisan?!'

Kurogane fechou o sorriso, enciumado e estufou o peito. 'Princesinha, preste atenção na luta de seu otousan e aprenda.'

Syaoran sorriu de leve e passou a mão pela cabeça da menina. 'Quem sabe um dia, Kasumi. Quando seu pai não infartar de ciúmes.' Falou rindo. Olhou para o amigo. 'Quando ela arranjar um namorado, você vai surtar, hein?!'

'Humph… arranco o fígado do gaki metido a príncipe que se aproximar da minha princesinha.'

Kasumi olhou para o pai sem entender. 'Arrancar o fígado dele para quê, tousan? Tá pensando em comer? Não conheço nenhuma receita boa com fígado…' Falou com um dedinho no queixo, pensativa.

Syaoran riu e passou novamente a mão na cabeça da guria gulosa. Inclinou o corpo a frente a fitando de perto. 'Bonita como você é, acho que seu pai vai ter que se especializar em receitas de fígado.' Falou brincando.

Kasumi sorriu para o tio e depois olhou para o amigo que estava ao lado, olhando para ela.

'Vamos treinar hoje, Shaolin?!' Perguntou, sorrindo de leve para ele.

O menino arregalou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. 'Sim… vamos.'

'Que bom!'

Kurogane colocou as mãos na altura do coração. 'Você não vai ver a luta do seu tousan, Princesinha?'

Ela cruzou os braços. 'Isso aqui é um treino sério, tousan!'

Syaoran riu e começou a se afastar, seguindo ao vestiário com o filho para se trocarem. Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve, rindo enquanto pai e filha ainda discutiam.

'Por que o senhor nunca luta para valer com o Ossan?' Shaolin perguntou enquanto caminhava ao lado do pai.

Syaoran olhou para o filho e ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Quem disse que eu não luto para valer com ele?'

O menino meneou a cabeça. 'Eu já vi o senhor treinando. E, às vezes, o senhor pega mais pesado comigo do que com ele.'

Syaoran sorriu. 'Não exagera.'

'Não estou exagerando.' Ele rebateu, na lata.

'Você é meu filho, é normal que eu cobre mais de você.'

'Ossan tem, pelo menos, quatro vezes o meu tamanho.' Ele falou, exagerando um pouco. 'Não acho justo.'

Syaoran franziu a testa de leve. Talvez o filho tivesse certa razão. Cobrava realmente bastante dele e, depois da visita de Gabriel, provavelmente começaria a cobrar ainda mais do garoto. Sorriu de leve e passou a mão pela cabeça dele.

'Eu me preocupo com você.' Ele falou de forma suave. 'Quero que esteja preparado para o que pode vir a enfrentar no futuro.'

O menino suspirou. 'Gosto de luta, tousan, mas…' Ele fitou o pai por alguns segundos. 'Gosto porque estou com o senhor... E com Kasumi.'

'Eu sei disso.' Ele respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

Shaolin, na maioria das vezes, lembrava-o demais de Sakura quando criança.

Trocaram de roupa e, logo, encontraram-se com os Kurogane. Kasumi, para variar, estava comendo. Shaolin costumava implicar com ela, dizendo que comia tanto que um dia explodiria, mas a garota não dava ouvidos e continuava a comer.

Kurogane tentava fazer chantagem emocional enquanto Kasumi se mantinha inflexível querendo treinar e ainda insinuou que o pai não levava a sério os treinos com o tio, pois ficava só querendo se mostrar para ela ao invés de prestar atenção.

Os quatro foram para o salão onde podiam fazer sessões de treino livre fora dos horários das aulas. Kurogane e Syaoran foram para um lado enquanto as crianças foram para outro.

Li pediu que o amigo esperasse um pouco, pois gostaria de observar as crianças lutando um pouco. Ele havia ficado surpreso ao ver como Kasumi lutava durante o torneio e sabia que a garota não brincava durante os treinos. Estava curioso para saber como o filho reagiria em uma luta contra ela. Ela certamente estaria mudando de categoria em breve, também.

Shaolin também o havia surpreendido durante o torneio do último final de semana. Mais de uma vez, reparou que o filho simplesmente evitara de completar o golpe apenas para poupar o adversário ou para alertá-lo de algum erro.

Não era uma boa atitude, considerando a situação. Se ele estivesse num combate para valer, mostrar ao adversário seus erros e dar a ele a chance de se corrigir poderia ser a diferença entre ganhar e perder.

Syaoran respirou fundo. Na sua vida, ganhar sempre representou a sobrevivência. Reparou que o filho tinha um ótimo contra-ataque quando, após a primeira luta, mesmo estando relaxado, conseguiu se proteger do garoto que resolveu descontar a frustração de ter perdido para um menino mais novo.

Verdade que levou um baita susto, assim como a esposa, pensando que o filho não havia percebido o perigo, mas Shaolin simplesmente se defendeu, levantou-se e sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

As duas crianças se posicionaram, uma a frente da outra e se cumprimentaram antes de começarem. Kasumi inclinou a cabeça de leve, observando o amigo.

'Você não vai me atacar, né?'

Ele endireitou o corpo. 'Não estou com pressa de apanhar…' Resmungou.

A menina soltou um suspiro. Moveu-se na direção dele e tentou acertá-lo pela direita. Shaolin bloqueou o ataque sem problemas, como era esperado pela amiga, que girou o corpo e tentou acertá-lo com um chute alto, novamente bloqueado. Ela abaixou de leve o corpo apenas para pegar um pouco de impulso no chão e tentou acertar o menino com um pulo. Shaolin deu um passo para trás desviando por um triz.

'Está mais rápida.' Ele comentou.

'Você que está mais mole.' Ela retrucou.

'Então agora é minha vez.' Shaolin disse confiante, aproximando-se dela e tentando golpeá-la agora.

Kurogane colocou a mão no ombro de Li, observando os filhos treinando. 'Tal pai, tal filha, hein?' Falou, sorrindo.

Syaoran olhou de soslaio para o amigo. 'Acho que sim.' Voltou a prestar atenção na luta das crianças, pensando que a desenvoltura de Kasumi, muitas vezes, era superior à de Kurogane.

Shaolin se abaixou e deu uma rasteira na menina, que já estava caindo no chão, quando ele a segurou pelo uniforme, fazendo-a ficar com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

'Não é para me ajudar!' Ela falou, empurrando-o de leve.

O menino levantou os braços. 'Está bem. Desculpe-me.'

'Shaolin…' Ela o chamou, cruzando os braços e encarando-o. 'Se fosse uma luta de verdade, você poderia perder.'

'Mas não estamos lutando a sério. Estamos só treinando.'

Ela respirou fundo e virou os olhos. 'É… você não vai mudar nunca.'

Ele suspirou pesadamente. 'Está bem. Vamos lutar então pra valer.'

Novamente Kasumi tentou acertar Shaolin. Ele virou o corpo, segurou o pulso dela, passando a perna pela de Kasumi e a segurou pelo cotovelo, inclinando-a para frente.

Ela trincou os dentes e Shaolin a soltou, dando um passo para trás. Kasumi virou-se para ele novamente. 'Você recuou de novo!'

'Não é isso…' Ele respondeu.

'Então é o quê?' Falou, dando um passo à frente e encarando o amigo de perto.

Ele desviou os olhos. 'Eu aprendi isso com tousan, não é justo imobilizar você desta maneira se não foi ensinado pelo shifu. É desonesto.'

'E por que você já considerou que eu não pudesse me livrar da sua imobilização?' Ela perguntou, inconformada.

Ele coçou a bochecha sem graça. 'Pensei que a tivesse machucado.'

Kasumi sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto dele. 'Você não me machucaria.'

Syaoran franziu a testa, observando o filho. Ele realmente era parecido demais com Sakura. Deu um longo suspiro e cruzou os braços. Pelo menos deu para ver que o menino tinha aprendido o que ele tinha ensinado alguns dias atrás. Só que não adiantava ele aprender e depois se sentir mal em executar.

Syaoran observou os dois voltando a lutar. Kasumi era séria durante a luta e isso era bom, pois obrigava o filho a levar os treinos com mais seriedade, também. Tinha curiosidade para saber se ela manteria aquele nível em alguns anos. Era claro que ela lutaria bem em qualquer modalidade, mas se surpreendeu quando a menina se recusou a treinar com bastões, que era o primeiro passo para depois ir para a luta de espadas.

As duas crianças estavam ofegantes, e a luta finalizou com Shaolin sendo imobilizado pela menina.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, enquanto Kurogane foi abraçar a filha que sorria abertamente.

'Esta é a minha princesinha!' Falou, levantando a garota.

Shaolin se aproximou com o rosto corado. 'Devemos ser sempre cavalheiros, não?' Ele falou para o pai.

'Sua mãe sempre detestou que eu a tratasse como uma donzela indefesa.' Syaoran disse, sorrindo de leve.

'Kasumi também detesta.' Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Ela é muito boa em lutas, mas…' Reteve-se, virando o rosto e observando Kasumi sem graça sendo abraçada pelo pai. Sorriu de leve. 'Ela sempre será a princesa Kurogane…'

Syaoran olhou para o filho e franziu a testa de leve. 'Ela tinha razão, você estava mais lento hoje.' Comentou.

O menino soltou um suspiro e voltou a fitar o pai. 'Tive treino de futebol antes de vir para cá.'

'Você não me falou sobre isso. Se estava cansado poderíamos ter marcado para outro dia.'

Shaolin sorriu. 'Como eu falei, tousan. Fico feliz de estar lutando, pois estou ao seu lado e ao da Kasumi.'

Li sorriu de leve e passou a mão pela cabeça do menino, bagunçando seus cabelos.

'Bem, agora é sua vez.' Shaolin falou, afastando-se do cafuné. 'Ossan está com a corda toda. Kasumi está mais vermelha que um pimentão de vergonha. Melhor começar a luta com ele logo.'

'Então, desta vez, eu vou resgatar a princesa.'

O menino sorriu, concordando energicamente.

* * *

Sakura observou, pela porta da cozinha, Syaoran lavando a louça da janta e Shaolin a secando e guardando nos armários. Eles estavam conversando em mandarim para que o menino praticasse. Ela sorriu, percebendo que Shaolin cometia quase os mesmos erros que ela e Syaoran sempre consertava, pedindo para repetir até que estivesse satisfeito.

Ela sorriu levemente observando o marido interagir com o filho. Syaoran era um ótimo pai. Atencioso, carinhoso, severo na medida adequada. Ele tinha tanto amor para dar, ainda. Baixou os olhos e cerrou os punhos levemente.

Era verdade que tivera uma gravidez bastante complicada. Dera muitos sustos em Syaoran durante aqueles nove meses. O pior de tudo era não saberem o que estava acontecendo. Fizera todos os exames possíveis e, fisicamente, não havia nenhum problema. Os médicos, até hoje, não conseguiram explicar o que causara todos aqueles problemas. Aquela incerteza, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, foi o que os levou a insistirem ainda por um tempo depois, mesmo sendo contraindicado.

Respirou fundo, voltando a encarar pai e filho. Syaoran tinha razão. Eles tinham uma família perfeita, mas, por algum motivo, ela sentia que algo estava faltando.

' _E quando vamos para Hong Kong?_ ' O menino perguntou, secando um prato.

' _Não sei…'_ Syaoran respondeu. _'Talvez nas próximas férias.'_

Sakura franziu a testa, mas não falou nada.

 _'E então eu vou poder conhecer todos os meus outros primos?'_

Syaoran respirou fundo para ganhar tempo e pensar em como responder para a filho. _'Podemos visitar seus tios Mei Ling e Hyo Ling e seu primo Cheung. O que você acha?'_

Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve, lembrando-se de Meilyn. Talvez pudesse conversar com ela.

 _'Cheung era muito pequeno da última vez que eu o vi.'_ Shaolin comentou. _'Acho que não dá para brincar com ele.'_

Syaoran franziu a testa. _'Mas agora ele já está maior. Acho que deve estar com 5 anos.'_

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. _'Então a gente já pode jogar bola.'_

 _'Provavelmente. Seu tio falou que ele também já está fazendo aulas de kung fu.'_

Sakura se afastou da cozinha ainda ouvindo o marido e o filho conversando. Foi até o segundo andar e passou pelo quarto de Shaolin onde Kero jogava videogame de forma frenética depois de ter se empanturrado na janta. Sorriu de leve, pensando que ele nunca mudaria. Entrou no seu quarto, fechando a porta e pegando o telefone. Discou o número e esperou que atendessem. Logo ouviu a voz alegre de Meilyn do outro lado da linha.

 _'Boa Noite, Meilyn-chan. É a Sakura.'_

 _'Olá, Sakura! Tudo bem por aí?'_ Ela respondeu. _'Estava com saudades de você!'_

 _'Eu também. Não temos mais nos falado com tanta frequência.'_ Sakura suspirou. _'Shaolin está crescendo muito rápido.'_

Meilyn riu do outro lado da linha. _'Cheung também! Eles crescem rápido demais… mas estamos pensando em um irmãozinho para ele.'_ Ela falou com entusiasmo.

Sakura sorriu, pelo jeito não era só ela quem pensava em aumentar a família. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro do quarto com o telefone ao ouvido. _'Vocês estão pensando em adotar outra criança?'_

 _'Sim! Hyo Ling gostaria de ter uma filha!'_ A Chinesa falou entusiasmada e soltou um suspiro. _'Adotar meninas aqui na China é muito mais fácil. Você sabe…_ '

 _'Eu imagino…'_ Ela fez uma pausa. _'Sabe… hum… eu queria perguntar… uma coisa…'_

 _'Está querendo adotar uma criança também, Sakura?'_ Meilyn foi direta, chegando a assustar a amiga.

Sakura levou um tempo para se recuperar. _'Acho… que é algo a ser considerado.'_

 _'Hum… sabe… Você tinha razão quando falou que as crianças devolvem de forma exponencial o amor que dedicamos a elas. Cheung é uma das minhas maiores alegrias, independente de toda confusão que causou no Clã.'_

 _'Eu lembro bem…'_ Sakura falou, pesarosa.

Quando Meilyn e Hyo Ling resolveram adotar uma criança, os anciões do clã Li quase surtaram e, por muito pouco, o homem não fez o mesmo que Syaoran e abandonou o clã.

Ela soube que, inclusive, Yelan fora terminantemente contra a adoção da criança. No final, da mesma maneira que todos fizeram vista grossa com relação a Meilyn fazer faculdade e trabalhar fora, aceitaram o menino adotado, na condição dele não entrar na linha de sucessão da família.

Hyo Ling e Meilyn, no entanto, evitavam as reuniões familiares, pois, apesar de aceitarem, deixavam claro que não concordavam. Evitavam assim que a criança fosse exposta a muitas situações de constrangimento.

 _'Cheung acaba ficando muito sozinho, pois evitamos contato com as outras crianças do clã… Não quero que meu filho sofra por causa de pensamentos arcaicos e idiotas dos outros.'_ A chinesa falou com a voz mais séria. _'Por isso estamos já com os papéis prontos para a adoção de uma menina agora.'_ Finalizou a frase em tom alegre novamente.

 _'Acho que será muito bom para Cheung-kun ter uma irmãzinha… Também gostaria que Shaolin não fosse filho único…'_

Meilyn ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha por alguns segundos. _'Já conversou com Xiao Lang sobre isso?'_

 _'Ainda não.'_ Sakura respondeu. _'Mas… não sei… Syaoran saiu do clã, mas, às vezes, parece que permanece com alguns pensamentos…'_

 _'Você realmente acha que Xiao Lang seria contra, Sakura?'_ A voz da chinesa era séria.

 _'Eu…'_ Ela reteve-se e respirou fundo. _'Não… ele não seria.'_ Respondeu por fim.

 _'Claro que não! Ele foi quem mais conversou com Hyo Ling sobre isso.'_ Meilyn falou. _'E você sabe que, no final, foi Hyo Ling quem me convenceu.'_

Sakura sorriu de leve. _'As coisas estão meio complicadas no momento, mas acho que eu só precisava ouvir isso de outra pessoa.'_

 _'Está tudo bem com Xiao Ling?'_ Meilyn perguntou preocupada.

 _'Está tudo bem, sim… Tudo vai ficar bem.'_

 _'Certo…'_ A chinesa falou reticente. _'E quando vocês virão nos visitar?!'_

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos brevemente. _'Talvez, nas próximas férias. Teremos uma nova sobrinha para conhecer, não?'_

* * *

Smith caminhava ao lado de Rosas pela enorme construção que tinha comprado no interior da Irlanda, com financiamento de Yanamoto. A imensa propriedade encontrava-se isolada e afastada de qualquer cidade.

'É uma propriedade fenomenal.' Rosas falou ao lado de Smith.

'Ela será perfeita para o treinamento dos jovens selecionados.'

'Mandarei alguns noviços que observei possuírem mais poderes.' Rosas comentou.

'Entrei em contato com alguns feiticeiros que não foram aceitos pelo Círculo e temos uma grata surpresa.' Smith falou com um sorriso maldoso. 'Um dos membros do Clã Li se juntará a nós no treinamento de artes marciais.'

'Membro do clã Li?' Rosas perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Sim. Reyume Li andou tendo problemas com o Clã um tempo atrás. As tradições já não são seguidas sem questionamento pelos jovens. Os tradicionalistas estão perdendo poder. O clã está começando a se deteriorar.'

Rosas suspirou. 'Se continuar assim, não sei aonde esta juventude levará o mundo. Regras e tradições existem para que o equilíbrio seja mantido.'

'Concordo, meu caro.' Smith falou. 'E com os manuscritos que os Li tinham para o treinamento de seus membros, poderemos transformar nossos jovens em guerreiros de elevada categoria. Além disso, nos manuscritos há várias anotações e estudos de magia que ajudarão no desenvolvimento necessário. Reyume Li será uma peça fundamental para o nosso objetivo.'

'Assim como o dinheiro que conseguiu adquirir em tão pouco tempo, não?' Rosas comentou, com um tom de acusação velada.

Smith fitou Rosas em silêncio por alguns segundos. 'Minhas fontes financeiras são apenas de meu interesse, caro colega.' Ele rebateu. 'Mas a Igreja também poderia nos ajudar neste quesito, não?'

'Já estou providenciando isso.' Rosas comentou. 'Já está na pauta da próxima reunião com o conclave.'

'Excelente.'

'Quantos jovens pretende treinar aqui?'

'Acho que uns duzentos.' Smith comentou. 'Estou trabalhando na seleção de jovens e crianças. Principalmente nos orfanatos.'

'Soube que encontrou alguns bons candidatos na Índia e Oriente médio.'

'Exatamente. Foi um pouco complicado conseguir que eles viajassem para cá, mas nada que o poder do dinheiro não pudesse resolver, não é, meu caro? Não devemos poupar esforços quando o que está em jogo é o futuro da humanidade.'

Os dois pararam perto de uma das imensas janelas e observaram um pequeno grupo de jovens treinando com espadas no pátio ao comando de Reyume.

'Este treinamento que você fala tanto… Por que os Li o teriam e para quê?'

'Você leu as anotações que eu lhe entreguei, não?'

'Sim… Sobre o mundo das trevas, pilares e o mundo superior.' Rosas falou. 'Inferno, Terra e Céus.'

'Exatamente.' Smith falou. 'Então também achou interessante a leitura sobre o Guardião das trevas, não?'

'Acredita nisso realmente?' Rosas perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Assim como você, caro colega. Ou não estaria aqui ao meu lado conversando.' Rebateu.

'Se os Li tinham esse treinamento para formar o Guardião, por que ele não surgiu?'

Smith encarou Rosas de forma desafiadora com a testa franzida. 'E quem disse que ele não surgiu?'

Rosas estreitou os olhos nele. 'O que realmente você sabe, Smith?'

O homem deu um longo suspiro. 'Syaoran Li.' Falou finalmente. 'Ele é o Guardião.'

'O filho de Yelan Li que abandonou o clã por causa de uma vadia japonesa?' Rosas falou incrédulo.

'Exatamente.' Smith confirmou. 'A história daquele rapaz é muito interessante. Demorei um pouco para me lembrar de tudo e, confesso, que isso aconteceu apenas depois que fiz alguns rituais para que minha memória retornasse.' Continuou explicando. 'E a "vadia japonesa" é justamente o Pilar.'

'Os anciões do Clã Li me falaram que essa japonesa seduziu o rapaz de tal maneira que ele nem hesitou antes de largar toda a tradição do clã, inclusive, dando as costa para a própria mãe.' Rosas falou com tom julgador.

'As mulheres possuem artifícios muito eficientes para manipular um homem, meu caro.' Smith comentou. 'Uma bela mulher, com conhecimento de como enlouquecer um homem através de fornicação… realmente seria capaz de tal façanha.'

Rosas calou-se, observando o homem. Não confiava nele, mas não podia negar que a leitura que ele havia lhe oferecido, realmente, havia sido bem interessante. Além de fazer uma correlação com vários manuscritos secretos que eram guardados nos cofres do Vaticano e que não deveriam ser estudados por ninguém fora da Igreja.

'Os xamãs acreditam que esse poder é algo enviado pelo Grande Espírito…' Smith começou a falar.

'Os xamãs são feiticeiros da morte.' Rosas o interrompeu. 'O que eles consideram o Grande Espírito é Deus, que está acima de todos nós.' Rebateu. 'Isso é blasfêmia!'

'Concordo… Realmente, afirmar, ou mesmo insinuar, que Jesus Cristo foi um Rei Xamã é algo inadmissível.'

'Exatamente.' Rosas falou entre os dentes, voltando a caminhar. 'Pelas anotações de Clow, esse poder, que ele chama de Pilar, seria comparativo ao Espírito Santo.'

'A correlação que ele fez foi comparar o Grande Espírito a Deus e o Pilar, ou Rei Xamã, a alguém aqui na Terra que receberia este poder, que seria o Espírito Santo, diretamente das mãos de Deus.' Smith falou levantando os braços em posição teatral. 'A divina trindade.'

Rosas estreitou os olhos nele, trincando os dentes. 'Blasfêmia.'

'Concordo.' Smith continuou. 'O que aconteceu… É que a "vadia japonesa", como você mencionou, recebeu um poder extraordinário. Imagine Maria Madalena, coberta de pecado e perversão, receber o poder do Espírito Santo?! Seria algo inadmissível, não?'

'Exatamente.' Rosas concordou novamente.

'Precisamos arrumar isso. Nós somos encarregados de reverter esta situação.' Smith falou com o rosto sério. 'Precisamos detê-los antes que comecem a doutrinar os incautos. Esta é a nossa missão, meu caro amigo.'

Rosas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

Smith olhou para o homem à sua frente. 'Pelo que eu saiba exorcistas conhecem bem o Apocalipse, não?'

Rosas franziu a testa. 'Claro. Todo cristão deveria saber.'

'Apocalipse, capítulo 11, versículos 3 a 6.' Smith desafiou Rosas.

Rosas observou com atenção o homem e finalmente começou a falar o que sabia de cor.

 _'E darei poder às minhas duas testemunhas, e profetizarão por mil duzentos e sessenta dias, vestidas de saco.  
Estas são as duas oliveiras e os dois castiçais que estão diante do Deus da terra.  
E, se alguém lhes quiser fazer mal, fogo sairá da sua boca, e devorará os seus inimigos; e, se alguém lhes quiser fazer mal, importa que assim seja morto.  
Estes têm poder para fechar o céu, para que não chova, nos dias da sua profecia; e têm poder sobre as águas para convertê-las em sangue, e para ferir a terra com toda a sorte de pragas, todas quantas vezes quiserem._'

'Excelente memória! Estou impressionado.'

'Não seja debochado, Smith.'

'As duas testemunhas…' Ele começou. 'As duas oliveiras diante de Deus com enorme poderes.'

'O que tem elas? Quem são?'

'O Pilar e seu Guardião.' Smith respondeu e reparou Rosas arregalar de leve os olhos. 'Isto mesmo, meu amigo, o renegado Li e sua vadia.'

Rosas respirou fundo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Tinha o semblante fechado, preocupado. 'Se esse poder realmente existe, está nas mãos das pessoas erradas. Nas mãos de uma prostituta.' Ele falou, tocando com a ponta dos dedos no pesado crucifixo de prata. 'Apocalipse, capítulo 17, versículos 1 a 5.'

Smith franziu a testa não entendendo e Rosas recitou para ele.

' _E veio um dos sete anjos que tinham as sete taças, e falou comigo, dizendo-me: Vem, mostrar-te-ei a condenação da grande prostituta que está assentada sobre muitas águas;  
Com a qual fornicaram os reis da terra; e os que habitam na terra se embebedaram com o vinho da sua fornicação.  
E levou-me em espírito a um deserto, e vi uma mulher assentada sobre uma besta de cor de escarlata, que estava cheia de nomes de blasfêmia, e tinha sete cabeças e dez chifres.  
E a mulher estava vestida de púrpura e de escarlata, e adornada com ouro, e pedras preciosas e pérolas; e tinha na sua mão um cálice de ouro cheio das abominações e da imundícia da sua fornicação;  
E na sua testa estava escrito o nome: Mistério, a grande babilônia, a mãe das prostituições e abominações da terra._'

Smith franziu a testa, pensando por alguns momentos no significado da citação de Rosas antes de balançar positivamente a cabeça.

'Exatamente, caro colega. É por isso que estamos aqui. Criando um santo exército para nos ajudar nesta nova Cruzada.'

'Não seria melhor simplesmente…' fez uma breve pausa. 'Eliminá-los?'

'Acredite, Rosas. Isso já foi tentado antes. Precisamos estar preparados e atacá-los com todas as nossas forças para que nada saia errado e, principalmente…' Deu um suspiro com as sobrancelhas franzidas. 'Para que vidas inocentes não sejam afetadas.'

Rosas concordou com a cabeça. 'Tem razão.'

Um rapazinho se aproximou deles, pedindo licença. Estava acompanhado de um dos magos que Smith havia contratado para ajudar no treinamento mágico dos jovens. O rapazinho parecia um pouco assustado enquanto olhava para a construção, mostrava-se claramente incomodado de estar ali.

Smith, assim que o viu, abriu um sorriso paternal. 'Jovem Takeda! Que bom que se juntou a nós.' Falou, observando o rapaz de 15 anos.

'Meu… meu pai pediu que eu viesse.' Ele respondeu incerto.

'Ele não tem magia.' O mago que o acompanhava falou de forma ríspida.

Smith caminhou até o rapaz e colocou uma mão no ombro dele, chamando a atenção de Takeda. 'Nisso nós podemos dar um jeito, não é?'

'E-eu acho que sim.' Respondeu incerto.

'Acha ou tem certeza, meu rapaz?'

Takeda respirou fundo. 'Tenho certeza. Meu pai me mandou aqui, só volto para casa depois que estiver pronto.'

'Ótimo. Uma determinação admirável.' Smith falou. 'Este pequeno problema da falta de magia nós podemos reverter com um ritual bem simples.'

'Simples?' O mago que estava ao lado de Takeda perguntou, arregalando os olhos. 'Senhor… isso é algo muito perigoso.'

Smith olhou para o garoto. 'Mas acho que nosso corajoso Takeda está pronto para se arriscar, não?'

Takeda cerrou os punhos. Tremia de leve. 'Sim.' Respondeu, tentando passar credibilidade.

'Eu conversei com seu pai. Expliquei tudo para ele e ele tem certeza que será capaz de aguentar o ritual e o treinamento.'

'Meu pai?' Takeda perguntou, piscando os olhos.

'Exatamente. Ele conta com a sua coragem e força para vingar a morte de seu irmão.'

'Sim.' Takeda falou com segurança. 'Estou aqui para isso.'

'Excelente.' Smith falou e depois voltou-se para Rosas. 'Está vendo, meu caro amigo. Jovens determinados! Isso sim é que precisamos para limpar o mundo dos males.'

Rosas acenou que sim com a cabeça e franziu a testa, observando o rapazinho. 'Quer mesmo se tornar um feiticeiro, garoto?'

Takeda concordou com um gesto.

'Humph.' Rosas murmurou. 'Os feiticeiros todos queimarão no inferno.'

Smith sorriu. 'Rosas, meu caro, com poder… o inferno não é nada para um feiticeiro.' Voltou-se para Takeda. 'Esteja pronto. Esta noite faremos o ritual, você provavelmente ficará inconsciente por alguns dias. E sabe muito bem dos riscos, não?'

Takeda concordou com a cabeça. O mago que estava ao lado do rapaz, novamente tentou persuadir tanto Smith como o garoto quanto aos riscos inclusive da morte de Takeda, mas foram inúteis as explicações.

O jovem estava obcecado em fazer o que o pai havia pedido, ou melhor exigido. Não poderia voltar para casa, sem fazer o que tinha prometido: vingar a morte de seu irmão mais velho, Seiya Yanamoto.

* * *

Sakura preparava o café da manhã quando Syaoran entrou na cozinha.

'Bom dia.' Ela o cumprimentou, sorrindo.

Ele a abraçou por trás e beijou o rosto da esposa, depois olhou o que ela preparava para o café. 'Parece bom.' Comentou.

'Espero que sim.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Percebeu a presença de Hiiraguizawa ontem?' Perguntou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'Sim. Percebi. Tanto a dele como a de Kaho-san.'

'E uma terceira…' Syaoran falou em tom preocupado.

'Deve ser de Marie-chan, filha deles.' Sakura comentou.

'Sim… mas você não percebeu…'

'Percebi.' Ela o interrompeu.

Syaoran se afastou dela e se sentou à mesa, enquanto a esposa servia o desjejum para ambos. 'Seria possível?' Ele perguntou.

Sakura deu um longo suspiro. 'Eu… Eu realmente não sei, Syaoran.' Sentou-se ao lado dele, encarando o próprio prato. 'Não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu depois… Depois que…' Sakura não sabia nem o que falar direito. Dez anos depois e ainda era estranho admitir que tinham morrido.

'Seria bom se realmente fosse ela.' Syaoran comentou, sorrindo de leve e vendo-a concordar.

'Pelo menos saberíamos que ela não ficou presa naquele lugar.'

Syaoran franziu a testa de leve, lembrando da conversa que tiveram com Gabriel algum tempo atrás. 'Será que era a isso que aquele Anjo idiota estava se referindo quando falou que Shaolin teria a mesma ajuda que nós?'

Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Não seria justo com ela.' Falou preocupada. 'Se ela realmente voltou em outra forma… Não seria justo fazê-la lembrar da existência anterior, não?'

Ele respirou fundo. 'Aquele anjo nunca pensa muito nas pessoas.'

'É… Eu o detesto.' Sakura não teve como não deixar escapar.

Syaoran riu de leve. 'Bem… Segundo me falaram ele é o meu alter ego.'

Sakura levantou os olhos para o marido e meneou a cabeça. 'Pode ser… Quando você chegou a Tomoeda era bem arrogante e sabichão também.'

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Caramba! Realmente pensava isso de mim?'

Sakura riu. 'Estou mentindo?'

Ele se encostou a cadeira observando a esposa. 'Talvez eu fosse um pouco arrogante… Mas não sabichão. Eu sabia do que eu estava falando.'

'Gabriel-san também acha que sabe do que está falando.' Ela rebateu.

'Humph'. Ele murmurou. 'Gabriel só aparece para nos trazer problemas.'

Ela suspirou e sorriu para ele. 'Ainda bem que você mudou.'

Syaoran sorriu. 'Mudei?'

'Sim…' Sakura respondeu. 'Gabriel-san, no fundo, realmente acredita que está fazendo o correto, tem senso de responsabilidade, parece que gostaria de resolver tudo sozinho…'

'Hei, Hei, Hei… Pode parando por aí!' Syaoran a interrompeu. 'Ele não resolve nada sozinho… Ele sempre deixa a batata quente na minha mão. Assim é fácil ser o guardião sei lá da onde se quem resolve o problema mesmo sou eu.' Ele respirou fundo. 'E agora… Pelo visto, o nosso filho.'

Sakura franziu a testa de leve. 'É por isso que eu o detesto. Ele é bem arrogante… Como você era.'

Syaoran cruzou os braços. 'Às vezes, eu me pergunto se uma luta entre nós dois realmente seria eterna.'

'Como assim, Syaoran?' Sakura perguntou, olhando surpresa para o marido.

'Eu confesso que estou querendo dar um murro nele há muito tempo.'

'Ah, mas isso eu também quero. Desde que o chantagearam para voltar para aquele inferno.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça. 'Estou com receio, Sakura.' Falou sinceramente. 'Não quero que Shaolin tenha a vida que eu… Que nós tivemos.'

Sakura desviou os olhos do esposo. 'Eu também não.'

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até ouvirem o menino descer as escadas e aparecer na porta da cozinha sorrindo. 'Bom dia!' Cumprimentou os pais.

Kero estava voando ao lado dele e rapidamente pousou na mesa, olhando para o que tinha no desjejum. 'Oba… panquecas!' O guardião solar falou, já esfregando as mãozinhas.

Shaolin sentou-se à mesa e olhou para os pais. 'O que aconteceu?' Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Sakura e Syaoran arregalaram os olhos de leve.

'Nada!' Sakura respondeu abrindo um sorriso, já se levantando para preparar a refeição para ele. 'Você quer quantas panquecas?' Perguntou.

Shaolin observou a mãe e depois fitou o pai, esperando pela resposta.

'Eu quero três!' Kero respondeu logo.

Sakura voltou-se para o bichano. 'Kero-chan, você vai explodir um dia de tanto comer.'

'Não seja mesquinha como este seu marido.' Ele reclamou e Syaoran desviou os olhos do filho para encarar Kero.

'Você… continua um baita guloso.' Ele falou em tom de recriminação.

Shaolin observou Kero e sorriu de leve. Voltou-se para a mãe que preparava as panquecas e finalmente encarou o pai. 'Não vão me responder o que aconteceu para vocês dois estarem com aquelas caras preocupadas?'

Syaoran estreitou os olhos no filho. 'Assunto de adultos.' Respondeu por fim.

Sakura se aproximou com as panquecas, colocou a frente do filho e de Kero. 'Fiz duas para você, Kero-chan. É mais que o suficiente.'

'Está ficando igual a este seu marido: pão-dura.' Ele resmungou. 'Agora que Clow-sama voltou, vou morar com ele. Acho que seria mais bem tratado.'

Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam e, como imaginaram, Shaolin foi direto. 'Clow-sama?'

Syaoran deu um cascudo na cabeçorra do bichano. 'Esqueceu que ele não lembra de você, bola de pelo?'

Kero arregalou os olhos e murchou suas asinhas. Era verdade. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu criador tinha esquecido da sua gloriosa existência.

'Quem é Clow-sama?' Shaolin insistiu na pergunta e reparou que novamente os pais se entreolharam. Franziu a testa, estava na cara que estavam escondendo alguma coisa dele.

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'Na verdade, não foi Clow quem voltou. Foi o primo da sua mãe. Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Ele deve ter chegado ontem em Tomoeda.'

'Ele ligou para a senhora, kaasan?'

Sakura sorriu de leve. 'Não, ainda não. Mas deve nos fazer uma visita muito em breve.'

* * *

Sakura recebeu o telefonema do primo no meio da manhã, perguntando se poderia visitá-la naquele dia mesmo. Não foi muito claro quanto aos motivos de seu retorno. A feiticeira se perguntava se Eriol realmente tinha se lembrado da sua existência anterior.

Syaoran não conseguia disfarçar muito bem sua apreensão com relação a volta de Hiiraguizawa. Como ele já tinha colocado para a esposa, assim como Gabriel, quando Eriol aparecia, normalmente, era para trazer-lhes problemas também. Mas ambos não podiam negar que estavam curiosos para conhecer a filha dele.

O inglês, como era de se esperar, foi pontual. Eriol parou em frente ao sobrado branco onde a prima residia e que também fora a residência da mãe de Kaho antes dela se mudar para Londres. Franziu a testa de leve, observando a construção. Era um sobrado típico, sem muita ostentação. Havia um bonito jardim à frente. Sorriu de leve, percebendo que tinha magia demais circulando aquela casa. Muito mais do que quando a Sra. Mizuki morava ali.

Kaho sorriu, lembrando-se da casa em que havia crescido, abaixou-se até ficar da altura da filha. 'Sua avó morava aqui antes. Fui criada nesta casa.'

Marie desviou os olhos da mãe e fitou a construção. Respirou fundo e levou a mão ao peito, sentindo-o acelerado. Estava ansiosa, mas não sabia exatamente o porquê. Talvez fosse a timidez por conhecer os parentes do pai… Talvez…

A porta da frente se abriu e Sakura apareceu, sorrindo para o casal e a filha. 'Olá! Sejam bem-vindos.'

Eriol piscou algumas vezes, surpreso pela aparição repentina da prima. Sorriu para ela de leve e se aproximou da casa, abrindo o pequeno portão para que a esposa e a filha passassem, entrando em seguida.

Sakura desviou os olhos de Eriol e fitou a menina de cabelos longos vermelhos e olhos azuis. Sorriu sem conseguir disfarçar a alegria de vê-la. Ela balançou a cabeça de leve e abriu a porta, convidando-os a entrarem.

Eriol parou a sua frente e a cumprimentou de forma polida, não tinham muito contato, principalmente nos últimos anos. Kaho também a cumprimentou e apresentou a filha.

Sakura se abaixou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para ficar com o rosto na altura da menina. Sorriu novamente e a viu sorrir timidamente.

'Olá, Marie-chan.' Ela falou de forma doce.

'Olá.' A menina respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

'Eu posso lhe dar um abraço?' Pediu e viu a menina acenando que sim com a cabeça.

Sakura alargou o sorriso e envolveu carinhosamente a criança entre seus braços. Sentiu os bracinhos dela também envolvê-la e teve a certeza de quem ela era.

'Que bom que você está aqui.' Falou, tentando controlar a voz que lhe falhava.

Eriol e Kaho observaram a filha abraçada à Sakura. Marie não era muito sociável, estranharam a menina ter se deixado abraçar pela mulher que acabara de conhecer.

Syaoran se aproximou do casal, cumprimentando-os também de forma polida. Observou a esposa abraçada ainda a menina e sorriu de leve.

Sakura afastou-se de Marie e a fitou com carinho. 'Você é uma menina muito bonita.' Falou sorrindo e depois fitando Eriol e Kaho. 'Parabéns! Vocês devem estar muito orgulhosos.'

Ela se levantou e olhou para o esposo sorrindo. 'Onde está Shaolin?'

'Ele já está descendo.' Syaoran respondeu e se aproximou da menina, afagando-lhe os cabelos. 'Olá, Marie.' Cumprimentou. 'Que bom que vocês…' Ele falou, virando-se rapidamente para Eriol e Kaho. '...estão aqui.'

Marie levantou o rosto, fitando Syaoran e sorriu para ele. Eriol pigarreou, franzindo a testa e ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

Shaolin apareceu na sala e Syaoran se afastou da menina para apresentar o filho. O menino franziu a testa ao cumprimentar Eriol e Kaho. Conseguia ver claramente a aura do casal de primos da mãe.

'Ele tem os seus olhos, Sakura-san.' Kaho comentou sorrindo. 'É um belo menino e… muito forte.' Completou, fitando Sakura que concordou com a cabeça.

'Shaolin…' Sakura o chamou. 'Esta é Marie-chan. Ela é sua prima.'

As crianças se aproximaram e fitaram-se de forma demorada. Marie franziu a testa de leve observando a aura em volta do menino, era diferente das que tinha visto antes. Shaolin sorriu, fazendo-a ficar encabulada e abaixar os olhos.

'Muito prazer.' Ele falou inclinando de leve o corpo em cumprimento. 'Você quer brincar no quintal, Nee-chan?' Ele perguntou, apontando com o polegar para trás.

Ela sorriu, levantando o rosto e acenou que sim com a cabeça. Depois virou-se para os pais que concordaram.

'Vamos, então.' Ele falou e segurou a mão dela, puxando-a para ir até o quintal dos fundo.

'Shaolin, só você e Marie-chan.' Sakura o advertiu, vendo-o confirmar enquanto saía da sala.

Quando os quatro adultos finalmente ficaram sozinhos, Sakura ofereceu o sofá para se sentarem. Kaho a fitou de forma profunda e sorriu de leve.

'Acho que temos muito a conversar, não?'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça e fitou Eriol. 'Por que voltou, Eriol-san?'

O homem respirou fundo. Observou a prima e depois o esposo dela. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele sentia a magia fluindo pela casa. Percebera a forte presença mágica que envolvia o filho da prima, mas o casal a sua frente, aparentemente, não tinha magia. Como aquilo era possível?

Kaho observou Sakura e Li, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos brevemente, antes de interromper o silêncio. 'Alguma coisa está acontecendo e achamos que pode ter relação com todos nós, inclusive com nossos filhos.'

'Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Círculo?' Li perguntou de forma direta.

Eriol arregalou os olhos de leve, surpreso pelo rapaz saber da existência daquele grupo.

Syaoran sorriu de leve. 'Minha mãe também participa do Círculo.' Ele clarificou.

Eriol assentiu, aceitando aquela explicação e comentou: 'O Círculo está enfraquecendo.'

'Entendo.' Li falou, pensativo. 'Acho que é o normal, não? Pelo que eu saiba, é muita política envolvida.'

'Também.' Eriol respondeu. 'Mas não é só isso.'

'Então não veio aqui por isso, não é?' Sakura perguntou.

'Não, eu… eu comecei a me lembrar de algumas coisas.' Respondeu, fazendo o casal se entreolhar.

'E precisou vir até o Japão por causa de algumas lembranças, por quê, Hiiraguizawa?' Li perguntou, encarando-o.

'Porque… eu espero ter a ajuda de vocês.' Eriol olhou para Kaho que acenou com a cabeça. 'Estou tendo visões sobre… sobre alguns acontecimentos que acho que fizeram parte da minha vida... Das nossas vidas, mas, por algum motivo, foram apagadas da minha memória.'

'Se teve um motivo para elas serem apagadas, por que insistir agora em recuperá-las?' Syaoran perguntou com o rosto sério.

'Porque, de alguma forma, essas lembranças podem me ajudar a proteger minha filha.'

Sakura encarou o rapaz por alguns instantes e abriu um pequeno sorriso. 'Você a ama muito, né?' Ela perguntou.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos brevemente, podia se ver naquela mesma sala com uma Sakura mais jovem à sua frente.

 _'Sabe,_ _Eriol-san_ _,_ _você tem uma visão muito distorcida do que é o amor. Não sei se isso é reflexo das suas lembranças como o Mago Clow, mas você deveria rever isso.'_ Ele ouviu Sakura falando sentada no sofá, um jogo diferente de sofá, a frente dele. Ela tinha a aparência fragilizada e um curativo na altura do peito.

 _'Do que está falando,_ _Sakura-san_ _?'_ Ele se ouviu perguntar enquanto a fitava.

 _'_ _Clow-sama_ _achava que, se eu amasse_ _Yukito-san_ _e ele me amasse, eu estaria protegida. Ele achava que se as Cartas me amassem, elas me obedeceriam. Amor não é isso,_ _Eriol-san_ _._ _'_ Sakura falava devagar sem desviar os olhos dele _. 'O amor não é um sentimento que serve de ferramenta para um fim. Para um objetivo. O amor a gente sente de forma plena. Sem esperar nada do outro. Apenas querendo estar perto da pessoa que a gente ama para ser feliz.'_

Sentiu-se incomodado com a colocação da jovem e sentiu um bolo se formar na sua garganta, sabendo que tinha ouvido a verdade. Clow sempre vira o amor como o meio para um fim e ele, por muito tempo, como reencarnação do poderoso mago, tivera a mesma abordagem para com aquele sentimento.

Eriol sabia que, hoje, amava a esposa, mas quando se casou com Kaho não o fez por amor e, sim, porque ela seria uma poderosa aliada e importante companheira para um mago. A verdade era que, até o momento em que segurou a filha em seus braços pela primeira vez, ele sempre tomou suas decisões baseadas em objetivos práticos, nunca em sentimentos verdadeiros.

Eriol abriu os olhos e fitou Sakura que olhava para ele. 'Acho que você tinha razão, Sakura-san.' Ele falou devagar. 'Clow-sama podia não entender nada sobre amor, mas eu finalmente consegui aprender o que é amar.'

Sakura sorriu para ele. 'Fico muito feliz em saber disso, Eriol-san.'

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Nota específica:_**

 _Sei que o personagem apenas apareceu e nem teve uma participação muito grande, mas o xamã nativo americano que se encontrava na reunião do Círculo era o Silver, da tribo patchi. Para quem não conhece a história de Shaman King, essa tribo era responsável por organizar e escolher o novo Rei Xamã a cada 500 anos e o Silver era um dos juízes do torneio._

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _Para quem estava perguntando pela Meilyn este capítulo ajudou a nos colocar a par do que aconteceu com ela! O que foi bem legal pois ontem foi o Dia Internacional da Mulher. Uma data importante para nos lembrar o quanto foi (e ainda é) difícil a igualdade dos sexos. No mundo, em pleno século XXI ainda existem lugares que mulheres são consideradas incapazes de serem responsáveis por suas próprias vidas. Meilyn é uma heroína (como tantas que existem hoje no mundo real), que luta para transpor tradições retrógradas, mas vigentes. E demos a ela um companheiro que não só a ama, mas a respeita como parceira de vida. Ainda vou fazer um spin-off destes dois! Aguardem!_

 _Outro ponto que algumas pessoas levantaram é sobre Yelan. O porquê dela estar assim na fic. Yelan não é uma personagem má! Uma vilã! Ela está na história para alertar que o machismo não é exclusivo dos homens. Existem mulheres machistas e tradicionalistas. Que acreditam verdadeiramente que estão corretas por conta da cultura de seus países. Infelizmente, mulheres que querem se emancipar em países retrógrados em igualdade dos sexos, lutam não apenas contra os homens, mas também contra algumas mulheres. Elas lutam contra a cultura de uma sociedade inteira._

 _Uma vez ouvi um especialista e filósofo, que não me lembro o nome agora, falar algo que, para mim, resume o que é Feminismo e Machismo: "O Feminismo não é a sobreposição da Mulher perante os homens, mas a igualdade de mulheres e homens dentro da sociedade. O Machismo é a sobreposição do Homem em relação a mulher. O Feminismo não considera a mulher superior ao homem, mas igual a ele. O Machismo considera a mulher inferior ao homem. São pensamentos opostos."_

 _Acho que já deu para vocês terem uma ideia de quem é Marie, filha de Eriol, não? Isso ainda vai dar muita confusão, vamos ver se finalmente a reencarnação de Clow-sama consegue desvincular sua personalidade e seus valores de sua antiga existência e aprende o que significa realmente amor, além de superar medos e receios._

 _Também deu para saber as intenções e planos de Smith e Rosas. Eles vão dar muita dor de cabeça para nossos heróis. Confesso que eu adoro escrever os diálogos destes dois, pq é tão distorcido e tendencioso, mas que está lá nos textos… A interpretação é feita em benefício dos seus interesses. Por isso, lembrem-se sempre de serem críticos! Não aceitarem interpretações prontas de outras pessoas! Reflitam sempre nos valores verdadeiros. Tirem suas próprias conclusões!_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história!_

 _Beijos_

 _Kath_

 ** _Yoru:_** _A Marie é uma fofa, gente! Sei que não deu pra conhecê-la ainda, as aparições dela foram muito breves, mas vocês verão… A história dessa personagem foi algo muito interessante de trabalhar. Falar das crianças sempre me deixa super animada! Tenho que me controlar para não soltar spoilers atrás de spoilers, então vou parar por aqui..._

 _As conversas do Smith e do Rosas são a maior piração… Estou convencida que a Kath tem vocação para gênio do mal… Não contem isso para ela… XDD Mas se pararmos para pensar, os vilões nunca acham que estão errados, nem se consideram vilões, não é? Na maioria dos casos, pelo menos… Na minha opinião, o Smith é um arrogante ambicioso e o Rosas um chauvinista fanático e misógino..._

 _Neste capítulo, pudemos ver como a Meilyn tem passado. Ela está muito feliz, com o marido, o filho, o trabalho, a futura filha… Fico imaginando-a, em pouco tempo sendo mãe adotiva de uma dezena de crianças e muito feliz por viver quebrando as regras sufocantes do clã. **"Que se dane o clã!"**_

 _Obrigada por estarem acompanhando! Até o próximo capítulo minha gente!_


	48. Iniciação a Magia

_**Notas Iniciais:**_ _Esclarecemos_ _ **novamente**_ _que esta parte da história abordará_ _ **assuntos polêmicos voltados para a religião**_ _, não num aspecto específico, mas de uma forma geral. Em nenhum momento a intenção é ofender ou ir contra quaisquer religiões. Foi realizada uma vasta pesquisa para a elaboração de algumas cenas e várias referências de textos religiosos serão utilizados, assim como eventos históricos e menção a personalidades históricas ao longo da trama. As citações usadas para o enriquecimento da trama e suas interpretações (apresentadas pelos personagens) são ajustadas para as cenas em questão, e_ _ **não apresentam nem a opinião das autoras ou uma "verdade absoluta" dentro das próprias religiões trabalhadas.**_ _Também foi utilizada_ " _ **licença literária"**_ _para enriquecimento dramático._ _ **Lembrando sempre que esta é uma obra ficcional**_ _e qualquer semelhança com pessoas ou situações reais é mera coincidência._

 _Também gostaria de deixar bem claro que esta_ _ **história é de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos, então a liberdade de criar é infinita e não restrita apenas ao que foi apresentado no anime/mangá.**_ _Além disso, vale lembrar que vivemos num país laico e sendo assim a_ _**liberdade de expressão**_ _é direito de todo cidadão brasileiro._

 _Não gosta deste tipo de assunto, favor não insistir, parar de ler a história e procurar o tipo de literatura que está dentro de sua capacidade de aceitação._

 _Comentários ofensivos e intolerantes serão deletados e completamente ignorados._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Kath_

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Revisão: Rô Marques

 **Capítulo 48**

 **Iniciação a Magia**

Shaolin estava voltando da escola junto com Kasumi e outras crianças. Caminhavam devagar, comentando como foi o dia de aula. Kasumi estava calada ouvindo as colegas falarem de forma entusiasmada sobre as aulas de teatro que se iniciaram. Ele sorriu de leve, observando a amiga. Ela era bem tímida, não gostava de falar muito. Preferia apenas observar.

O menino caminhava mais atrás com as mãos nos bolsos. De uns tempos para cá, tinha começado a sentir várias presenças nas quais antes não havia reparado. Além disso, tivera uma conversa com os pais na mesma noite que o primo distante da mãe os havia visitado.

Falaram algo de treinamento em magia. Não era bem o que ele queria. Gostava das Cartas da mãe porque eram divertidas e adorava brincar com elas. Não as via exatamente como seres mágicos, para ele eram como se fossem amigas, parte da família.

Soltou um suspiro pensando que seria legal se pudesse brincar com elas e com Kasumi de forma aberta. Kagami gostava muito da menina, sempre brincava com os dois. Era verdade que às vezes, usava-as escondida da menina. Tinha a impressão de que, no fundo, Kasumi sabia de tudo, mesmo ele nunca tendo contado para ela. Quando usava magia e não conseguia explicar as coisas direito para ela, Kasumi apenas o observava com aquele semblante calmo de sempre e concordava com a desculpa esfarrapada que ele dava. Encolheu os ombros instintivamente e balançou a cabeça de leve, eles aprontavam um monte e era bem mais fácil sair das enrascadas com a ajuda das Cartas.

Levantou novamente o rosto e sorriu de leve voltando a observar Kasumi que estava poucos passos à sua frente. Gostaria realmente de contar para a amiga sobre elas, mas os pais estavam sempre o alertando que não poderia, porque seria perigoso para ela. Não queria que nada acontecesse com a menina que era como uma irmã para ele. Como uma irmã, certo? Soltou outro suspiro um pouco chateado e desviando os olhos para o chão.

Tinha até gostado da prima, Marie. Era uma menina legal. Eles brincaram por horas no quintal dos fundos da casa enquanto os pais conversavam. Ela lhe falou um pouco sobre como era a vida em Londres e que se sentia sozinha, mesmo tendo o Suppy e a Nakuru que lhe faziam companhia. Quando ele perguntou quem eram, ela sorriu sem graça e gaguejou um pouco antes de falar que eram um gatinho e uma outra prima do pai. Franziu a testa de leve, tinha percebido magia em torno da menina. Na verdade, tinha percebido magia em torno dos pais dela também.

No entanto, a presença mágica de Marie lhe era familiar demais. Parecia até loucura, mas alguma coisa nela o lembrava muito as Cartas com as quais sempre brincou desde que se conhecia por gente. E, o mais estranho de tudo… Alguma coisa nela, parecia com a presença da mãe.

Coçou a bochecha direita pensando, estava um pouco confuso com tudo aquilo, apesar de sempre ter vivido em torno da magia.

Kero andava também bem cabisbaixo. Volta e meia soltava que estava ressentido por Clow não se lembrar dele. Até mesmo o pai andava mais tolerante com o bichano e nem reclamava muito quando ele pedia para repetir a sobremesa. Os tios Touya e Yukito também andaram visitando os pais durante a semana à noite. Mandaram-no subir para o quarto para estudar, mas estava na cara que apenas não queriam que ele participasse da conversa. Eram assuntos de adulto, como o pai sempre falava.

Só que ele não era bobo. Sabia que a chegada da família de Marie tinha simplesmente deixado todos estranhos. Até mesmo as Cartas.

Chutou uma pedrinha no chão.

'Shaolin...' Ouviu Kasumi chamá-lo, fazendo-o parar de caminhar. Levantou o rosto e viu a menina parada a sua frente com o semblante preocupado. 'Está tudo bem?'

Ele sorriu de leve. No fundo, gostava quando ela se mostrava preocupada com ele. Era engraçado como só de olhar para o rosto da amiga, parecia que tudo ficaria bem. 'Espero que esteja bem.'

Ela franziu a testa de leve. 'Parece triste… Está com fome?'

Shaolin riu, achando graça. Era incrível como Kasumi associava tudo a comida. 'Você é uma olho grande.'

Ela já foi tirando um saquinho de biscoitos da mochila, pegou um e estendeu para ele. 'Toma! Fui eu quem fiz com kaasan ontem.'

O menino agradeceu e pegou o biscoito. Não estava com fome, mas não teve como recusar o oferecimento dela. Ela o olhava de forma tão intensa, como se esperasse que ele se sentisse melhor só em ter comido o biscoito.

Shaolin mastigou e sorriu para ela. 'É muito gostoso. Foi você quem fez mesmo?' Perguntou em tom jocoso assim que engoliu a guloseima.

Kasumi sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. 'Sim. É receita de família. Kaasan me ensinou.' Falou entusiasmada. 'Você está triste. Pega outro.' Estendeu o saquinho de pano com os biscoitos.

Shaolin leu o que estava bordado de forma caprichada na frente do saco. '"Biscoitos da Kasumi". Isso é para ninguém ter dúvidas que são seus?'

Ela estendeu mais uma vez em direção a ele. 'Exatamente. Para tousan não se atrever a pegar unzinho sem a minha permissão. Pois eu fico uma fera.'

Shaolin parou o movimento da mão que estava próximo ao saco com os preciosos biscoitos.

'Você é diferente. Você pode sempre pegar.' Ela esclareceu rapidamente para o amigo e abriu um sorriso meigo.

Ele pegou mais um e levou à boca, olhando para a menina a sua frente.

'Viu!´Ela soltou satisfeita. 'Está até mais corado!´

Shaolin desviou os olhos dela, tinha certeza que estava mesmo corado. Voltaram a caminhar devagar um ao lado do outro, um pouco mais atrás do grupo de estudantes.

'Não se preocupe, Kasumi. Está tudo bem.' Ele falou com a voz suave para ela. 'Um dia… Eu espero poder lhe contar.'

'Contar o quê?'

Ele deu de ombros. 'Sei lá… Sobre… Certas coisas…'

Kasumi franziu a testa e depois soltou um suspiro. Ela já tinha percebido que o amigo escondia alguma coisa dela e no fundo parecia que sempre esperava pelo momento que ele contasse de forma clara, o que era. Nunca o pressionou, porque sempre achou que isso deveria ser uma decisão dele.

'Pode sempre contar comigo, Shaolin. Afinal, somos amigos, não?'

Ele virou o rosto para poder observar Kasumi. Sorriu de leve. 'Eu sei.'

Shaolin parou de repente e olhou para o lado. Notou uma bela senhora que estava do outro lado da rua observando-o. Ela vestia roupas tradicionais chinesas e tinha o rosto sério. Reparou na magia que circulava em torno dela. Era muito parecida com a do pai. Muito mesmo.

Kasumi parou ao lado do amigo e olhou para a senhora. 'Você a conhece?'

Shaolin respondeu que não com a cabeça.

'Por que ela tá olhando assim para você?' A menina estranhou.

A senhora atravessou a rua e parou à frente do menino. Shaolin levantou o rosto para ela e a viu sorrir de leve.

Ela levantou a mão e afagou os cabelos dele.

Ele sabia que deveria dar um passo para trás. Sua mãe sempre o alertou para não falar com estranhos, mas ele não podia ignorar o fato da presença dela ser tão parecida com a do pai.

' _Você é um menino muito forte._ ' Ela falou de forma suave, em mandarim.

' _Quem é a senhora?_ ' Ele perguntou. O pai sempre havia lhe dado lições da língua chinesa e treinava com a mãe também em casa, era comum falarem entre si, principalmente nos jantares.

' _Vejo que Xiao Lang lhe ensinou mandarim também._ ' Ela falou, ainda sorrindo de leve.

Ele arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o nome do pai.

'Shaolin!' Ouviu a voz da mãe o chamando.

A senhora afastou a mão do menino e virou-se para Sakura que caminhava com o rosto sério, encarando-a.

O menino observou a mãe se aproximando. Ela colocou as mãos no ombro dele, afastando-o da senhora, ainda encarando a chinesa com a testa franzida. Shaolin poucas vezes havia visto a mãe com aquele semblante.

' _O que quer com o meu filho?_ ' Sakura foi direta encarando Yelan.

Yelan ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, fitando Sakura. ' _Preciso conversar com você e Xiao Lang_.' Ela respondeu.

' _Acho que não temos nada para conversar com a senhora_.' Sakura retrucou.

Yelan respirou fundo. ' _Eu lembrei de tudo, Sakura._ ' Ela falou e Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve.

Sakura desviou os olhos para o filho e Kasumi que observavam as duas. No fundo, não queria que Shaolin tivesse contato com a família do marido. Podia ser egoísmo da parte dela, mas não gostava e não concordava com as malditas tradições do clã Li.

'Kasumi-chan…' Ela chamou a menina. 'Siga com as outras crianças para casa, por favor.' Falou para a menina que ainda observava tanto a senhora quanto a tia.

'Mas…' Ela ainda tentou falar.

'Vá para casa.' Sakura falou, fitando-a séria.

Kasumi ainda olhou para o amigo, preocupada. 'Até mais, Shaolin.' Despediu-se, caminhando em direção ao grupo que se afastava, mas ainda olhou umas três vezes para trás.

Sakura observou a filha da prima se afastando até se juntar às outras crianças e voltou a fitar a senhora. ' _Deveria ter nos procurado, então, e não ter vindo atrás de Shaolin._ '

Yelan sorriu de leve e abaixou o rosto, observando o neto. ' _Ele é um menino muito bonito. E também é muito forte.'_

Sakura sem querer apertou os ombros do filho, que tirou os olhos da senhora e fitou a mãe.

Yelan deu um longo suspiro. ' _Também tive algumas visões_.' Ela falou de forma calma. ' _É importante que eu converse com vocês. Importante para Xiao Ling.'_

Sakura engoliu em seco. Adoraria mandar Yelan para o inferno, advertindo-a para que nunca mais procurasse sua família, mas não poderia ignorar o fato de ela ser uma poderosa vidente. Fechou os olhos brevemente, tentando manter a calma e, no fundo, conter a raiva.

' _Vamos até nossa casa para conversarmos_.' Sakura falou devagar.

Yelan concordou com um gesto e depois fitou o menino que ainda observava as duas. Sorriu de leve novamente.

' _Sou a mãe de seu pai._ ' Ela falou, pois percebeu que Sakura não estava nem um pouco disposta a apresentá-la. ' _Mas acho que isso… você já deve ter deduzido, não?_ '

Shaolin balançou a cabeça confirmando de leve e sentiu as mãos da mãe que estavam sobre seus ombros tremerem de leve.

' _Vamos._ ' Sakura falou, segurando a mão do filho e começando a caminhar em direção ao sobrado branco. ' _Syaoran já deve estar a caminho._ ' Ela falou sem se virar para Yelan.

Shaolin sentiu a pressão da mão da mãe na sua. Era claro que ela estava tensa. Nunca havia percebido a aura dela tão agitada daquela forma. A curta caminhada foi feita em silêncio. Assim que chegaram em frente ao sobrado, viram Syaoran se aproximar devagar.

Ele tinha sentido a presença da mãe se aproximando pela manhã e achou que fosse apenas impressão sua, mas durante a tarde teve certeza. O problema foi quando sentiu a presença da esposa aumentar de forma estúpida, chegando a assustá-lo. Saiu praticamente correndo do trabalho.

Syaoran fitou a mãe com a testa franzida, perguntando-se o porquê dela estar ali. Olhou rapidamente para Sakura que abria o portão de ferro, atravessando o jardim praticamente arrastando Shaolin com ela. O filho ainda se voltou para trás, fazendo-o sorrir de leve para ele.

Sakura entrou com o filho em casa e Syaoran voltou-se para mãe.

' _O que a senhora faz aqui em Tomoeda?_ ' Ele perguntou. ' _E não venha me dizer que foi para conhecer o seu neto porque não sou estúpido._ '

Yelan desviou os olhos do filho. ' _Sei que o magoei muito._ ' Ela falou.

' _Isso é passado._ ' Ele retrucou.

' _De qual passado exatamente você está falando, Xiao Lang?_ ' Ela perguntou, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos nela.

' _O que quer dizer com isso?'_

' _Acho…'_ Ela reteve-se por alguns segundo, olhando para o sobrado. ' _Que seria melhor conversarmos num lugar mais adequado.'_ Ela falou. ' _Não vai convidar sua mãe para conhecer sua casa?'_

Ele a fitou por algum tempo, perguntando-se o que ela realmente queria com aquela visita. Conhecia a mãe, sabia que ela não estaria ali simplesmente para conhecer o neto e essas coisas sentimentais. Por mais que, no fundo, gostaria de acreditar nisso. Syaoran sabia que, entre a tradição do Clã e ele, Yelan não teria dúvidas do que escolher. Ele abriu o portão de ferro e fez um gesto para que ela entrasse.

Ela entrou e cruzou o jardim, fitando ainda por um tempo o sobrado envolto em intensa magia. Franziu a testa de leve e voltou-se para o filho. Agora, olhando-o com cuidado, começava finalmente a ver a aura esverdeada em torno dele, porém ainda era opaca. Como se o vidro que antes a impedia de ver, começasse, aos poucos, a se tornar translúcido.

' _Então sempre teve magia, não é?'_ Ela comentou, encarando o filho.

' _Isso não importa mais.'_ Ele rebateu, passando por ela e subindo os degraus até a porta da frente.

' _Fico feliz por ter voltado a ser como era antes… Antes de ir para aquele lugar.'_ Ela falou e ele estacou. Voltou-se para a mãe com o rosto sério.

' _Então finalmente se lembrou?'_

Ela confirmou com um gesto. ' _Por isso também que estou aqui.'_

' _Também?'_ Ele repetiu devagar.

Ficaram em silêncio se fitando, até ouvirem Sakura o chamando. Ele entrou e deixou a porta aberta para a mãe passar.

Yelan entrou na casa e observou a sala simples, mas aconchegante. Realmente o filho nunca demonstrou gostar da ostentação da mansão Li.

Ele fechou a porta e soltou um longo suspiro. Não podia negar que estava feliz em rever a mãe e saber que ela estava bem. Sempre perguntava por ela para o primo, assim como perguntava pelas irmãs e sobrinhos. Mas também conhecia a mãe bem demais para saber que, assim como Gabriel e Eriol, se ela apareceu era sinal de problemas. Parecia que os três tinham combinado de enlouquecê-lo e à esposa.

Sakura pediu que Shaolin ficasse no quarto com Kero, recomendou que Espelho ficasse com o filho e Silêncio simplesmente o impedisse de ouvir qualquer coisa da conversa que teriam no andar de baixo.

Ela sabia que a possibilidade de não conseguir se controlar era enorme. Seria a primeira vez que estaria de frente para Yelan, apenas com Syaoran, desde que descobrira toda a verdade sobre o treinamento ao qual ele fora submetido quando criança. Saber que ela tinha lembrado de tudo da existência anterior, tornava a situação mais complicada.

Sakura encarou a sogra que parou no meio da sala analisando-a. ' _É uma bonita residência. Simples. Diferente de onde você foi criado.'_ Ela falou, observando o filho.

Sakura riu de forma irônica e tentou se controlar. Não queria agredir a sogra de forma gratuita, mas não podia negar que estava bem difícil encará-la. Olhou para o marido e o viu com os olhos triste, fitando a mãe, trincou os dentes.

'É minha casa.' Ele respondeu em japonês. 'Da minha família. Não é uma residência do Clã. Eu não faço mais parte dele.'

Yelan concordou com a cabeça. Voltou-se para Sakura e estreitou os olhos nela. Assim como a aura do filho, observou, mesmo que de forma opaca, a poderosa aura mágica da esposa dele. Era realmente a presença do Pilar.

'Como eu falei…' Yelan começou a falar. 'Lembrei-me da outra existência.' Disse encarando Sakura. 'Acho que esta mudança tão grande de toda uma realidade tem a ver com você, não é?'

Sakura deu uns passos a frente. 'Talvez. Não sabemos ao certo. Não acredito que tenha vindo pedir desculpas, então, por que a senhora nos procurou?'

Yelan concordou com a cabeça. 'Até porque não há razão para me desculpar. Foi decisão de Xiao Lang abandonar o clã. Uma decisão tomada nas duas existências dele. Não teria como você ser aceita, sabe disso, não?'

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Sinceramente… também nunca foi do meu interesse pertencer ao seu clã.' Ela deu mais um passo à frente. 'A única coisa com que me importava no clã era Syaoran.'

Syaoran percebeu a aura da esposa aumentar, parou ao lado dela segurando sua mão, num pedido silencioso para que se mantivesse fria. Não queria presenciar uma discussão entre a esposa e a mãe.

Syaoran voltou-se para Yelan. 'Então o que, exatamente, veio fazer aqui, mãe?'

'Tive uma visão.' Ela finalmente falou. 'De seu filho.' Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam. 'Ele terá uma grande missão no futuro. Eu vi novamente o Caos.'

Syaoran estreitou os olhos na mãe. 'O Caos já foi evitado… Antes…' Ele respirou fundo. 'Duas... Ou sei lá quantas vezes.'

'Não.' Yelan respondeu, olhando-o seriamente. 'Ele ainda não foi evitado. Ele acontecerá em alguns anos e Xiao Ling terá um papel fundamental para evitá-lo.'

Sakura engoliu em seco. Gabriel tinha aparecido semana passada para avisar sobre a missão do filho. Eriol voltara para Tomoeda, decidindo ficar aqui porque havia encontrado algumas anotações de Clow que ele acreditava indicar alguma coisa. E, agora, para completar o círculo bizarro, aparecia a sogra que, sendo uma vidente poderosa, falava que uma de suas visões também colocava o filho numa situação de perigo.

'Reparei na aura dele.' Yelan falou. 'É muito forte, muito poderosa. Com o treinamento adequado ele será tão forte quanto você, Xiao Lang.'

'Treinamento?' Sakura falou em tom de urgência. Olhou para o marido que endireitou o corpo ainda fitando a mãe. Voltou-se para a sogra, aproximando-se mais dela e desvencilhando-se da mão do esposo. 'A que tipo de treinamento a senhora está se referindo?'

Yelan a encarou com o rosto sério. 'O treinamento a que todo homem do clã Li deve ser submetido. O mesmo treinamento que Xiao Lang fez.'

Sakura sentiu todas as células do corpo explodirem. Respirou fundo, controlando a vontade de simplesmente invocar Apagar e sumir com a sogra da sua frente. 'Você está me dizendo… que veio buscar o meu filho para que ele faça o mesmo treinamento que Syaoran? É isso mesmo?'

'Exatamente. Ele está com oito anos. Minha visão indicava que teríamos, pelo menos, mais 5 anos até o Caos. É o tempo necessário para que ele, com o treinamento adequado, esteja mais forte e preparado.'

Sakura cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. Estreitou os olhos na senhora e caminhou até ela, encarando-a a centímetros. 'Você realmente acredita que eu aceitaria ter meu filho levado para outro país apenas para ser espancado por um monte de velhos babacas e covardes?'

Yelan arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Você não está vendo as coisas pelo ângulo correto.' Ela desviou os olhos de Sakura e fitou o filho. 'Você se tornou mais forte, não foi, Xiao Lang? Você sabe da tradição, sabe da importância. Sabe o quanto isso o fortaleceu para enfrentar tudo pelo que passou.'

Sakura procurou pelos olhos do marido, mas ele evitava encará-la. Droga! Ela voltou-se para Yelan. 'Eu não permito.' Falou de forma firme. 'Se você foi capaz de aceitar que seu próprio filho fosse espancado e hospitalizado, eu não quero nem imaginar o que vão fazer com o meu, sendo ele de um renegado e uma estrangeira, que, como você mesma colocou, nunca seria aceita pelo seu precioso clã.'

Yelan franziu a testa. 'A importância do treinamento deve estar acima dessas questões.' Ela respondeu.

'Acima? Acima de quê? Acima do sofrimento do meu filho?' Sakura falou de forma baixa e mortal. 'Afaste-se da minha família. Nunca… Nunca Shaolin passará pelo que Syaoran passou.'

'Você me julga, não?' Yelan falou, encarando-a nos olhos. 'Acha que fui uma péssima mãe, mas não entende que, se hoje Xiao Lang está vivo, foi justamente pelo que ele passou.'

'Ele morreu… Duas vezes!' Sakura respondeu elevando a voz. 'Ele sofreu desde que tinha 11 anos de idade porque você permitiu. Você foi conivente com a violência que ele sofreu. Eu nunca aceitarei o que foi feito com ele…' Ela fez uma pausa encarando-a. 'Eu o amo demais para conseguir aceitar!'

'Eu também, não duvide disto.' Yelan disse, semicerrando os olhos.

'Pois eu duvido, sim.' Ela retrucou, trincando os dentes.

Syaoran sentiu a presença mágica tanto da esposa quanto da mãe aumentarem de forma estúpida. Aproximou-se das duas e segurou Sakura pelos ombros.

'Hei… Fica fria, Sakura.' Pediu, pois realmente temia que ela fizesse algo. Sabia que ela estava com aquele assunto entalado há tempo demais na garganta. Por vezes, quase se arrependia de ter contado para ela. Olhou para a mãe com o rosto sério. 'E a senhora também. As duas mantenham a calma.'

'Você é o homem da casa, Xiao Lang.' Yelan falou séria. 'Você é quem deve decidir o que é melhor para o seu filho.'

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para a mãe. Ele puxou Sakura contra o seu peito, sentindo o corpo da esposa tremer de raiva, ainda mais furiosa com o último comentário de Yelan.

Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se decepcionado. Não era realmente novidade que a mãe tivesse aquele ponto de vista, mas tanto tempo afastado do clã e de suas tradições fizeram com que se surpreendesse com aquela visão patriarcal.

Era verdade que, apesar de todos os horrores que enfrentou, nunca se arrependera de ter passado pelo treinamento. Havia sido uma decisão dele e todo o conhecimento e técnica que adquirira, e até mesmo tudo o que sofreu, vieram bem a calhar quando precisou, inclusive, passar por tanto sofrimento no mundo das trevas.

No entanto, pensar em enviar Shaolin para aquele inferno era, realmente, inaceitável, como a esposa havia declarado.

'Nesta casa, nós tomamos as decisões juntos.' Ele disse, encarando a mãe seriamente e sentiu que Sakura havia relaxado um pouco. 'Especialmente, no que diz respeito ao nosso filho.'

Yelan arregalou de leve os olhos encarando o filho. Respirou fundo vendo que aquela batalha já estava perdida. O filho sempre tivera a propensão a desrespeitar as regras e agora estava completamente à mercê da japonesa.

'Então a responsabilidade sobre o que está para acontecer será toda sua. Especialmente no que diz respeito à falha do filho de vocês.' Ela respondeu com rosto duro.

'Ele não vai falhar.' Sakura falou. 'Ele será treinado. De forma responsável. Por Syaoran e por mim, com a ajuda das Cartas. E vai vencer qualquer obstáculo que aparecer, porque estará lutando por razões muito mais fortes do que simples tradições com as quais não consegue se identificar ou se importar.'

As duas se encararam por alguns segundos até a chinesa dar um passo para o lado e se encaminhar para a saída da casa. Ela se reteve por um instante em frente à porta. 'Eu lavo minhas mãos.'

'A senhora já o fez há oito anos...' Syaoran mencionou e seus olhos cruzaram pela última vez com os da mãe.

Yelan abriu a porta passando por ela.

Sakura ouviu o barulho seco da porta da casa batendo e percebeu a presença de Yelan se afastando. Fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro.

Parecia que não conseguia respirar direito desde que sentira a presença dela próxima a do filho, fazendo-a largar tudo para ir ao encontro deles. Ela se virou e abraçou a cintura do marido com força, apoiando seu rosto no peito dele, chorando de alívio.

Syaoran a abraçou e beijou a cabeça da esposa.

* * *

Marie desceu as escadas da mansão que o pai tinha comprado para morarem em Tomoeda. Ela olhou para a sala onde Nakuru estava mexendo em algumas caixas que não tinham sido abertas ainda, desde a mudança da família.

O pai tinha pedido para a guardiã dar prioridade para alguns livros e papéis velhos que cheiravam a mofo e a faziam espirrar. Por isso nem se ofereceu para ajudá-la, preferindo manter distância. Suppy sobrevoava Nakuru, dando pitacos e irritando a jovem que estava a ponto de dar um cascudo no gatinho voador.

Marie olhou para o antigo relógio de pêndulo que fazia parte da decoração da casa, o primo chegaria daqui a pouco com os pais deles para que iniciassem as aulas de magia. Ela já estava acostumada com as aulas, o pai a treinava desde que se entendia por gente, mas o primo pelo jeito não tinha um treinamento e precisava se desenvolver, assim como ela também.

Tinha gostado de Shaolin. Era um menino muito legal e alegre. Estava matriculada na mesma escola que ele, mas em uma classe mais avançada pela diferença de idade, mesmo assim ele sempre a procurava quando a via sozinha na hora do almoço.

Conheceu a amiga do primo, Kasumi. Mostrou-se ser uma garota legal também. Era, assim como ela própria, introspectiva, mas havia algo em Kasumi que no começo lhe dava um arrepio pelas costas. Não havia magia em torno dela. Os tios haviam explicado que Kasumi não sabia sobre magia e que deveria permanecer assim para que não se assustasse e também para protegê-la, mas estava na cara que o primo se sentia incomodado de manter segredo da garota.

Eles eram muito próximos, tinham uma cumplicidadae muito bonita e, no fundo, sentiu vontade de também ter algo assim. Sempre se sentiu sozinha, então estava sendo muito bom conviver com os dois, uma vez que entrar no meio do período escolar também não ajudava muito a fazer amigos.

Brincou um pouco com as mãos, caminhando devagar pela sala enquanto os esperava. Estava um pouco ansiosa. Não sabia direito o porquê. A prima do pai, a quem no final ela acabou chamando de tia, era sua professora de Educação Física e a tratava com muito carinho. Sentia-se bem quando tinha aulas com ela e, muitas vezes, também a procurava quando a via no pátio.

Era estranho conhecer uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo e gostar tanto dela assim. Era como se já a conhecesse antes. Na verdade, desde que tinha chegado à cidade japonesa, às vezes, tinha a impressão de que já estivera lá antes, talvez quando era ainda muito pequena e por isso não se lembrava bem, pensou dando de ombros.

Além disso, também tinha o tio Syaoran, como acabou chamando-o. Ele também não lhe era estranho, mas o pai lhe falou que ele era de outro país. O pai, antes, pouco falava deles, mas de uns meses para cá volta e meia conversava com a mãe sobre eles até que finalmente decidiram vir para Tomoeda.

Tinha percebido magia em torno dos dois, assim como em torno de Shaolin. Quando comentou isso com os pais, eles estranharam, pois falaram que só haviam visto em Shaolin. Porém, a mãe tinha dito que provavelmente tudo logo seria explicado.

Ela realmente gostaria de entender, principalmente a magia da tia Sakura. Levou uma mão à altura do peito sem querer. A aura em torno dela era linda. Multicolorida. Parecia um arco-íris. Ainda bem que Shaolin tinha confirmado isso para ela, pois já tinha até pensado que estivesse vendo coisas, uma vez que os pais, sendo mais desenvolvidos, não haviam visto o que ela tinha percebido.

Sorriu de leve, pensando que seria legal ter um amigo quase da sua idade para falar abertamente sobre magia. Às vezes, era muito chato ter que ficar mentindo e escondendo isso de todos. Ela tinha dúvidas, tinha incertezas e questionamentos que não se sentia a vontade de falar com os pais. Talvez, com alguém quase da sua idade pudesse conversar de forma mais aberta. Ainda mais por perceber o quanto o menino era amável.

A mãe apareceu na sala sorrindo de leve. 'Eles já devem estar chegando.' Kaho falou, olhando para a filha que confirmou com a cabeça. 'Está feliz por ter aulas com um amigo?'

'Acho… acho que vai ser mais divertido.' Ela respondeu sinceramente.

'Com certeza, mas lembre-se que ele começará agora a tentar controlar a magia, você está mais adiantada. Precisará dar apoio para ele no início.' A mãe recomendou.

'Sim.' Marie concordou, sorrindo. 'Vou fazer o meu melhor.'

Kaho passou a mão na cabeça da filha, sorrindo. 'Tenho certeza disto.'

Marie arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Eles estão chegando.' Falou, de repente, e foi até a janela onde aguardou alguns minutos, antes de ver o carro se aproximando da mansão. Voltou-se para a mãe que a olhava com o rosto sério. 'Já estão na mansão agora.'

Kaho caminhou até a filha, parando ao lado dela e observando, através da janela, o carro que subia a pequena colina em direção a residência. 'Sentiu as presenças deles bem antes, não?'

Marie confirmou. 'Sim. As presenças são muito fortes, kaasan. Principalmente de Sakura-ba-san.'

Kaho não falou nada, desviou os olhos do rosto infantil e observou o carro estacionando. 'Vou chamar seu pai.' Ela falou e afastou-se, pedindo para Nakuru receber as visitas.

Marie abriu um sorriso e correu até a porta de entrada, parando ao lado de Nakuru. 'Não vai abrir?' Perguntou com a testa franzida.

'Eles não chegaram ainda. Espere que toquem a campainha.' Nakuru informou.

'Ah, que besteira. Pode abrir a porta.' Replicou impaciente e, por fim, ela mesma virou a chave, abrindo a porta principal da casa.

Observou os tios saindo do carro e logo depois Shaolin. Alargou mais ainda o sorriso.

Sakura virou-se para ela e sorriu. Marie correu até a tia e parou a sua frente. 'Sejam bem-vindos.' Falou de maneira educada.

Nakuru ficou na porta, observando a filha de seu mestre conversar com os parentes dele, estranhou aquela felicidade toda da menina. Marie não era muito de ser expansiva daquela forma, muitas vezes, era ela quem a forçava a ir brincar e se divertir. Franziu a testa de leve quando viu que estava sendo observada por Syaoran. Também tinha a impressão de que os conhecia.

Sakura se abaixou e passou a mão no rosto de Marie. 'Como vai, pequena?'

'Estava esperando vocês.' Ela respondeu sorrindo. 'Okaasan já foi chamar Otousan. Mas vocês podem entrar.' Falou, segurando Sakura pela mão e a puxando até a entrada.

Syaoran tirou os olhos de Nakuru e viu a esposa de mãos dadas com a filha de Eriol. Suspirou. Desde que conheceram a menina, a nuvem negra que volta e meia encobria os olhos da esposa desde que se reencontraram, havia desaparecido. Colocou a mão no ombro do filho e sorriu para ele.

'Será sua primeira aula séria sobre magia.' Ele falou.

O menino virou-se para o pai e franziu a testa de leve. 'Quem é a moça que está na porta, tousan?'

Syaoran levantou os olhos, fitando Nakuru rapidamente e depois voltou a fitá-lo. 'Por que a pergunta?'

'A presença dela é muito parecida com a do Yukito-ji-san.' Ele declarou com firmeza.

Syaoran sorriu de leve. 'Realmente, é sim.' Confirmou.

'Por quê?' O menino insistiu.

'Porque ela é da mesma natureza do seu tio.' Ele explicou.

'Da outra parte de Ossan, não é?'

Syaoran riu. 'Exatamente.'

'Então ela também fica daquela forma, com asas? E fica mal-humorada?'

Syaoran meneou a cabeça. 'Mais ou menos.'

Shaolin respirou fundo. 'Entendo.'

'Não precisa ficar com receio, Shaolin. Yue e Kerberus sempre estarão ao lado da sua mãe e ao seu.'

'Mas Yue-san… às vezes me dá medo. Ele é muito diferente de Yukito-ji-san.'

'Tem que ser… para aguentar o mau humor do seu tio Touya. Vamos lá. Sua mãe já está nos chamando.' Syaoran falou caminhando e empurrando de leve o filho para acompanhá-lo.

Entraram na casa e Shaolin não teve como não se reter um tempo a frente de Nakuru, observando-a.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme para ele, abaixou-se e pegou as bochechas do menino, puxando-as. 'Ah! Como é bonitinho!'

Marie soltou a mão da tia e foi até Nakuru, cutucando-a. 'Daqui a pouco, vai arrancar as bochechas dele, Nakuru-chan.' Falou séria.

A espevitada moça finalmente soltou o rosto do menino que teve que mexer a boca para voltar a sentir as bochechas. Ela ainda colocou as mãos no rosto e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. 'É tão fofinho esse seu amiguinho, Marie-chan!'

'Shaolin-kun… o nome dele é Shaolin-kun, Nakuru-chan.' Marie falou, olhando para a guardiã que ainda sorria encantada com o menino.

Sakura sem querer passou a mão na bochecha lembrando como a guardiã costumava fazer isso nela. Realmente Nakuru não tinha mudado em nada, inclusive não tinha envelhecido como Yukito. Continuava com a mesma aparência jovial de quando a conheceu quase 20 anos atrás.

Shaolin se aproximou da mãe ainda com as mãos nas bochechas agredidas pela jovem e olhou para o pai de esguelha. 'Ela é pior que Yukito-ji-san.' Não teve como não comentar, fazendo Syaoran rir.

Eriol logo apareceu com Kaho e cumprimentou o casal de forma reservada. Estava com um sorriso no rosto. Ele tinha conversado, abertamente, com a prima e o esposo sobre magia quando foram visitá-los.

Sakura e Syaoran não lhe deram muitas respostas diretas, acharam que seria melhor ele lembrar das coisas aos poucos. Falavam tudo de forma enigmática, às vezes, deixando-o um pouco frustrado. Sentiu que o esposo da prima, inclusive, divertia-se muito fazendo isso com ele.

'Então, Shaolin-san… Vamos começar?' Eriol falou e fitou o menino. 'Está preparado para a sua primeira aula de magia?'

Marie parou ao lado do menino, sorrindo para ele. 'Você vai ver que é bem divertido.'

Shaolin olhou para os pais. 'Vocês contaram sobre "elas"?' Ele perguntou e Sakura entendeu que o filho falava das Cartas.

Sakura sorriu para ele. 'Logo…' Respondeu e virou-se para o primo que observava os dois. 'Ele está pronto, sim.'

Eriol deu um longo suspiro e começou a caminhar. 'Vamos para o pátio dos fundos. É mais amplo.' Explicou, sendo seguido pelo grupo.

Marie caminhava ao lado de Shaolin. Sorriu para ele novamente, passando confiança. Sentia, pela presença dele, que o menino estava ansioso. Virou para trás e viu pelo ombro direito o casal de tios caminhando. Estava feliz por eles estarem aqui e que, por causa daquelas aulas de magia, iriam se encontrar mais.

'Seu pai…' Shaolin falou, chamando a atenção de Marie. 'Sabe tanto assim sobre magia?'

Marie olhou para o amigo e deu de ombros. 'Dizem que tousan é a reencarnação de um mago famoso. Mas ele estuda muito. Tem muitos, muitos, muitos livros.' Falou, enfatizando.

'Hum.' Shaolin murmurou, parecendo interessado. 'Então tem que estudar? Em livros? Que tipo de livros?'

'Eu não sei e não gosto.' Ela respondeu. 'Acho meio chato.'

'Acho que depende um pouco do livro. Tem alguns que eu gosto…' Shaolin comentou, encolhendo os ombros.

'Mas não gostaria dos que otousan lê… São apenas anotações velhas e cheirando a mofo.' Marie retrucou seriamente, fazendo um careta.

'Eu nem sempre entendo tudo e tenho que pedir pro tousan me explicar algumas coisas, mas gosto de ler os apontamentos do Jii-chan. Ele era Arqueólogo e isso é bem legal!' Explicou animado, vendo Marie balançar negativamente a cabeça.

'Eu acho que otousan perde muito tempo lendo o que foi escrito pelo tal Clow-sama… Eu não gosto disso!' A menina estava obviamente incomodada.

Shaolin apenas balançou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso indicando que tinha entendido. 'Mas, treinar magia vai ser divertido, não é?'

Marie sorriu para ele, concordando com a cabeça.

* * *

Chegaram à grande área gramada atrás da residência. Sakura observou o local e sorriu de leve, era realmente um lugar muito bonito e muito apropriado para aqueles treinos.

'Pelo menos aqui não tem a chata da senhora Takahashi.' Syaoran comentou com um suspiro. 'Detesto aquela velha.'

'Você anda usando muita magia nela.' Sakura o advertiu.

'A velha fica o tempo todo olhando pela cerca! Tenho impressão de que se aumentássemos a cerca, ela compraria uma escada só para continuar bisbilhotando.'

Sakura riu e teve que concordar com o marido. A velha senhora realmente andava bem enxerida. Olhou para a esposa do primo e lembrou-se de que a casa anteriormente havia sido da mãe dela.

'Kaho-san…' Sakura a chamou, fazendo a mulher voltar-se para ela sorrindo. 'Takahashi-san já era vizinha de vocês quando moravam no sobrado?'

Kaho riu de forma aberta. 'Está com problemas com ela?'

'Um pouco.' Respondeu.

'Só um pouco?' Kaho replicou. 'Então, com certeza, logo terá muito mais.'

'Resposta animadora.' Syaoran sussurrou.

'Takahashi-san possui magia, mas morre de medo, por isso não a desenvolve.' Kaho explicava. 'Porém a curiosidade dela é enorme.'

Sakura respirou fundo. 'Ela é bem… curiosa.'

'Muito.' Kaho concordou. 'Okaasan costumava usar alguns truques para fazê-la relaxar.'

'Que truques?' Syaoran perguntou, interessado.

'Okaasan trabalhava muito com infusões e…'

'Poções.' Sakura completou, sorrindo de lado. 'Sim, eu sei.' Olhou de esguelha para o marido que pigarreou.

Kaho sorriu, concordando. 'Okaasan tinha dito que vendeu a casa para uma moça, mas falou que ela não possuía magia. No entanto, já a tinha visto passar várias vezes em frente ao sobrado para ficar admirando-o. Acho que ela se referia a você, não?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. 'Sempre gostei daquela casa.' Respondeu e segurou a mão de Syaoran que estava ao seu lado. 'Sempre gostamos dela.'

'Tenho certeza que ela está muito feliz em saber que hoje mora uma linda família lá. Ela faleceu alguns anos atrás.'

'Sinto muito.' Sakura falou. 'Era uma pessoa muito boa.'

Kaho confirmou com a cabeça e desviou os olhos, observando o marido chamar as crianças para se aproximarem. Estava falando com elas sobre autocontrole e autoconfiança para se manipular magia.

Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam. Teriam cinco anos para treinar o filho e esperavam fazer o melhor por ele.

Syaoran tirou a esfera negra do bolso e a jogou duas vezes para o alto. Franziu a testa, a espada e o Rashinban tinham sido os dois instrumentos mágicos que havia herdado do pai. Pensou que estava na hora de passar para o filho o que tinha aprendido, só que da maneira correta e não a que foi imposta para ele.

Estreitou os olhos no filho e viu a aura azul pálido em volta dele. Sorriu de leve, e desviou os olhos, observando sua mão com a aura esverdeada. A magia do filho era diferente, tanto da dele, quanto da de Sakura. Estava fraca ainda, envolvia-o de forma limitada. Sakura não havia recebido treinamento. Havia estudado muito no tempo de faculdade quando os dois ficavam horas na biblioteca na existência anterior, mas havia desenvolvido seus poderes de forma quase intuitiva.

Olhou de soslaio para a esposa que também parecia analisar com mais cautela a aura do filho, os dois já haviam conversado sobre a aura de Shaolin e ambos não gostaram do que haviam concluído inicialmente.

Syaoran soltou um suspiro, chamando a atenção da esposa. 'Independente do que achamos, gostaria de passar o que aprendi.' Falou.

Sakura desviou os olhos do filho e fitou o marido, concordou com a cabeça. 'Shaolin terá dificuldade de entender que as Cartas podem ser usadas para combate, será melhor ele ter conhecimento da magia baseada nos elementos da natureza para se defender.'

Syaoran concordou com a cabeça e sorriu de leve. Olhou para o filho que prestava atenção ao que Eriol lhe falava.

O menino balançava o corpo de leve e respondia algumas perguntas que o inglês lhe fazia. Pelo semblante sorridente da reencarnação de Clow, ele estava acertando as respostas.

'Não importa a origem da aura de Shaolin. Ele é um Li.' Falou. 'Mesmo que estejamos fora do clã, a magia ainda é baseada nos princípios do baguá.'

'Não importa se ele é um Li.' Sakura retrucou. 'Ele é seu filho.' Syaoran e Sakura se contemplaram por alguns segundos em silêncio. 'Não sou contra sua família, Syaoran. Sou contra o sofrimento que ela lhe causou. Eu realmente sinto muito por você ter rompido com eles para…'

'Já falei para não sentir.' Ele a interrompeu e ela sorriu de leve, concordando com a cabeça. 'Vamos fazer o melhor e, como você mesma falou, vamos treiná-lo de maneira responsável.'

'Exatamente.'

Syaoran respirou fundo e caminhou em direção ao filho. Colocou uma mão no ombro dele, chamando a atenção do menino que se virou para o pai.

Eriol observou Syaoran. 'Para quem não teve nenhum treinamento formal, seu filho tem bastante conhecimento sobre magia.'

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Ossan foi legal comigo.' Falou de maneira tímida.

'Acho que eu preciso explicar umas coisas para você sobre magia.' Syaoran falou.

Marie sorriu. 'A aura dele é muito bonita. É azul como o céu!' Falou apontando para cima e fazendo Syaoran franzir a testa de leve. A menina olhou para ele. 'A sua é verde. Verde esmeralda. Como os olhos de Sakura-ba-san!' Ela exclamou entusiasmada, chamando a atenção de Eriol. 'São muito bonitas.' Completou, balançando de leve o corpo e sem fechar o sorriso.

Syaoran concordou com a menina e sorriu de leve. Olhou para o amigo que fitava a filha de forma surpresa, por alguns segundos, indagou se Eriol realmente ainda não tinha suspeita sobre Marie. Bem, isso era uma questão que não caberia a ele esclarecer para o inglês.

Syaoran se abaixou, tocando um joelho no chão para ficar mais próximo do filho. Ele franziu a testa por um momento lembrando de suas aulas. Tentaria passar de maneira mais simples, ou pelo menos da maneira que ele considerava mais prática. No fundo, estava feliz em passar o conhecimento que tinha para o garoto. Shaolin era sua continuação.

'A magia, como Hiiragizawa deve ter explicado, está em todas as pessoas, assim como em todos os elementos da natureza. Algumas pessoas possuem este dom mais apurado que outras e, com o devido treinamento, conseguem evoluí-las.'

'Sim… Ossan falou sobre magia branca e negra.' O menino respondeu.

Syaoran meneou negativamente a cabeça. 'O conceito de magia branca e negra é apenas separar a magia usada para objetivos bons e corretos ou para objetivos ruins e egoístas.' Ele continuou. 'Uma fonte de magia pode ser primitivamente considerada… como dizer? Negativa e, devido à evolução ou à associação de uma outra fonte, ser transmutada.' Syaoran falou devagar, mas foi impossível não olhar rapidamente para Marie e depois voltar a fitar o filho.

'Então algo que é ruim pode se tornar bom?' Shaolin perguntou.

'Assim como algo que é bom pode se tornar ruim. E este é o princípio do Yin-Yang. Onde o positivo e negativo fazem parte de tudo, de todas as criaturas e também de toda magia. De que forma ela será utilizada, cabe ao detentor desta. Entendeu?' Ele perguntou, observando o filho.

'Então quer dizer que dentro de todo mundo tem algo bom e algo ruim?'

'Exatamente.' Syaoran respondeu, sorrindo de leve. 'Todos nós temos nossos demônios. Como nós os controlamos, depende de nossos princípios e caráter. O importante é você saber que, uma vez que desenvolva sua magia e se torne mais forte, não pode deixar que isso suba à sua cabeça. Não pode achar que é melhor que ninguém por conseguir fazer algo que outras pessoas não podem. Pelo contrário, justamente por possuir essas habilidades, você se torna responsável por proteger aqueles que não as têm.'

'Eu entendi, tousan.' Ele falou e desviou os olhos do pai. 'Por isso não posso falar sobre magia com Kasumi...'

'Pode ser perigoso para ela, além de deixá-la confusa, já que não possui.'

O garoto concordou. 'Mas eu tenho que sempre protegê-la, não?'

Syaoran sorriu de leve. Tinha impressão que mesmo que o garoto não tivesse magia, faria isso. Por fim, concordou com um gesto e reparou no semblante sério do garoto. Continuou.

'Bom.' Syaoran sorriu para o filho. 'O baguá representa formalmente os princípios das "Oito Mutações". Os trigramas indicam oito caminhos que se abrem a partir de cada situação. Essas forças antagônicas são opostas e complementares, existindo dentro de todos nós. Cada pessoa tem um arranjo particular destas forças.'

'Como um complemento do Yin-Yang.' Shaolin falou e Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça, gostando de perceber que o filho conseguiu fazer a associação.

'Exatamente, porém o baguá explica de forma mais detalhada estas forças. Os trigramas são a sequência de 3 linhas que podem ser contínuas, representando diretamente o Yang ou interrompidas, o Yin. O fundamento é que, no início, havia o Céu, que são as três linhas contínuas e a Terra, que são as três linhas interrompidas.' Syaoran falou apontando para o céu e depois para o gramado sob os pés deles. 'O Céu e a Terra se uniram e deram origem a tudo que existe no mundo. O trigrama _Qian_ representa o Céu, e o trigrama _Kun_ , a Terra. Os seis trigramas restantes são seus filhos e filhas.'

'Filhos?' Marie perguntou curiosa, estava prestando atenção na explicação do tio com interesse.

'Como se o céu fosse o pai e a terra a mãe.' Syaoran clarificou. 'E os outros seis trigramas são os filhos e filhas deles.'

'Os celtas também associam o céu ao pai e a terra à grande mãe.' Eriol comentou e Syaoran concordou.

'Os princípios são praticamente os mesmos, cada orientação ou corrente de estudo explica de forma um pouco diferente, mas se analisarmos com cuidado todas são interligadas; ou melhor, é possível fazer associações diretas entre elas.' O chinês falou, olhando para o filho novamente. 'A linha que eu estou lhe explicando é aquela em que eu fui instruído.'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça, prestando atenção ao que o pai falava.

'Os outros trigramas são _Dui,_ representando o Lago; _Li_ representa o Fogo; _Zhen_ , o Trovão; _Xun,_ o Vento; _Kan_ , a Água; e _Gen_ , a Montanha.' Ele continuou a explicar. 'É fácil fazer a associação oposta entre o céu e a terra, entre o fogo e a água…' Fez uma pausa, tentando achar a maneira mais clara para explicar as outras duas. 'A montanha e o lago… a montanha é algo disforme dependendo da maneira que ela foi criada pela natureza, já o lago, por ser formado por água represada, assume uma aparência completamente plana, independente do formato das suas margens ou do fundo. Entendeu?'

O menino confirmou com a cabeça, informando ao pai que acompanhava a explicação. Ele franziu a testa de leve. 'Tousan… E se fosse diferente?'

'Diferente?' Syaoran perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eriol também olhava o menino com interesse.

'Sim… E se não fosse a terra o significado de Yang?'

'Como assim?'

Marie arregalou os olhos de leve, entendendo o que o primo estava falando e abriu um sorriso maroto. 'Sim! E se, assim como o diagrama de Yin-Yang, Yang fosse algo que inicialmente parecesse ruim? Mas que pode ser bom, né tousan?' Perguntou, virando-se para o pai.

Syaoran franziu a testa de leve, observando as crianças. Observou a coloração da aura de Marie e depois a coloração da aura de Shaolin. Um do lado do outro. Sorriu de leve e concordou com a cabeça. As novas gerações sempre superavam as antigas. Era assim no ciclo da evolução. Observou Eriol que, pelo visto, estava constatando a mesma coisa que ele e se encontrava completamente sem resposta para a colocação das crianças.

'E o que vocês dois acham que seria então a montanha e o lago?' Syaoran perguntou em tom de desafio e aguardando a resposta.

Shaolin e Marie olharam um para o outro, franzindo a testa e pensando na resposta. Eriol interromperia o pensamentos deles, mas Syaoran levantou uma mão, pedindo de forma silenciosa para que o inglês deixasse as crianças encontrarem a resposta. Sabia que eles conseguiriam.

Shaolin arregalou os olhos de leve e deu um soquinho na palma da mão. 'Já sei! A montanha pode se formar como vulcões que vem lá de baixo da terra e o lago pode se formar com a chuva que vem lá do céu.'

Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Mas a montanha também pode ser formada devido ao intemperismo e o lago pode ser formado por lençóis subterrâneos.'

Syaoran sorriu gostando da respostas. 'Então vocês concluem que a formação tanto da montanha quanto do lago podem vir de baixo ou de cima, não?'

'Sim.' Elas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

'Como se o céu fosse o Pai e a Terra a mãe, não?'

'Pode ser.' Marie falou, balançando de leve o corpo e sorrindo. Sabia que ter aulas de magia com um amigo seria mais interessante e divertido. Ainda mais com o tio participando também.

'Bem… Para finalizar, temos o trovão e o vento. Basta considerar que o trovão e o relâmpago, são fenômenos naturais que sempre partem do céu em sentido à terra, enquanto o vento, de uma maneira geral, não considerando eventos particulares, correria na direção sempre paralela a terra e ao céu. Vocês concordam?' Syaoran perguntou, curioso para saber o que as crianças comentariam.

Shaolin e Marie se entreolharam novamente.

'Você tem medo de trovão?' O menino perguntou para a prima. 'Kasumi não gosta de dias chuvosos…'

Marie encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Eu não gosto porque me lembra Londres… Lá chove o tempo todo.'

Eriol sorriu de forma triste para a filha, ela já tinha se queixado disso antes.

Shaolin olhou para o pai que aguardava de forma paciente a resposta. 'Hum… Na aula legal de Ciências a gente aprende que o relâmpago, na verdade os raios são produzidos por uma descarga elétrica entre as nuvens que estão no céu e a terra ou entre as nuvens.' Ele falou dando de ombros. 'Tem que ter um diferencial elétrico. Positivo e negativo.'

'Exatamente.' Marie concordou com o primo. 'Então o trovão é como se fosse um resultado entre o positivo e o negativo! Ah! Por isso que pode ser um "filho" do Yin-Yang!'

Eriol cruzou os braços. 'Estão confundindo ciência com magia.'

Syaoran sorriu. 'A magia não é uma explicação da ciência, Hiiragizawa. Podem andar juntas.' Rebateu e achou graça ao ver o olhar contrariado de Eriol. Voltou a fitar as crianças que ainda debatiam sobre os dois últimos trigramas.

Shaolin concordava com a prima sobre a questão do trovão ser um resultado de positivo e negativo. E agora discutiam sobre o vento.

'Quando há choque de duas correntes de ar…' Ela falou mexendo as mãos e unindo os dedinhos indicadores. 'Eles podem entrar em rotação e formar um tornado!' Concluiu girando a mão direita com o indicador levantado. 'E um tornado é como se o céu e a terra estivessem ligados também.'

'Isso! Então assim como o raio é o choque entre o negativo e o positivo, os tornados, que podem ser a representação dos ventos e são o choque de duas correntes de ar opostas que podem ligar o céu e a terra.' Shaolin concluiu sorrindo. 'Eles podem não ser opostos, mas complementares!'

Syaoran assentiu com a cabeça. 'Pode ser uma ótima explicação.' Falou, fazendo tanto Shaolin quanto Marie abrirem sorrisos enormes nos rostos. Estavam começando a achar, tanto as aulas de ciência quanto de magia, mais interessantes.

Eriol encarou Syaoran que apenas deu de ombros. As crianças tinham achado uma boa relação com o que tinham aprendido nas aulas da escola e isso era interessante. O inglês, apesar de contrariado em fugir das explicações clássicas de magia, não podia negar que fora uma boa associação com os trigramas do baguá.

Syaoran continuou, sabendo que tinha a atenção total deles. 'Isso é uma interpretação… depende de como cada um interpreta cada trigrama. Vocês dois acharam ótimas explicações, diferentes das que eu aprendi, por exemplo. É importante também entender que a disposição dos trigramas na mandala é algo pessoal. Então, dependendo do equilíbrio de cada pessoa, a distribuição deles na sua mandala são diferentes. Pois, além dos trigramas representarem a natureza, eles também representam partes de cada ser que no final, fazem parte de toda a natureza que o cerca.' Completou, apontando para as árvores que os rodeavam.

'Esta distribuição seria seguindo uma regra perfeita?' Marie perguntou para o tio.

'É… mais ou menos isso… Considerando a interpretação que eu lhe expliquei agora, esta distribuição seria a representação perfeita do Yin-Yang.'

'E por que precisamos saber disso?' Shaolin perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Syaoran sorriu de leve. 'Porque, provavelmente, quando você começar a controlar sua magia, a mandala que aparecerá aos seus pés será a minha. Quando você estiver desenvolvido o suficiente e controlando sua magia, a mandala mudará para melhor representar sua própria magia e não mais precisará do apoio da minha.'

'E a sua é assim? Com esta distribuição?'

Syaoran sorriu. 'Não. Por isso, o símbolo do Yin-Yang aparece no centro dela.'

Shaolin estreitou os olhos no pai. 'Para que haja mais equilíbrio?'

'Exatamente.'

Marie olhou para o pai e sorriu. 'A minha mandala é igual a do meu otousan! Só que é vermelha!'

Eriol sorriu de forma aberta, gostando do tom de orgulho que a filha usou ao falar sobre a mandala.

O menino ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, tentando compreender tudo que o pai lhe explicou.

Syaoran se levantou e apontou para Sakura. 'A mandala mágica da sua mãe é diferente. Ela é formada representando a estrela dela e o sol e a lua que são seus guardiões.'

'Kaasan é mais equilibrada, então?' Ele perguntou, fazendo Syaoran gargalhar.

'Com certeza.' Ele respondeu, observando a esposa que estava mais afastada. Depois voltou-se para o filho. 'Inicialmente você deverá aprender a manipular magias consideradas da natureza. Fogo, água, trovão, vento… enfim, são magias que estão ao nosso redor e que conseguimos canalizar com mais facilidade através de um instrumento mágico associado à magia individual para manipulá-las conforme o nosso comando.'

'Certo.' Shaolin falou olhando ao redor. 'Então eu pego a magia das…' Ele fez uma pausa olhando em volta. '...árvores e posso usar?'

'Inicialmente, sim.' Syaoran respondeu. 'Depois você será capaz de criar magia sem, necessariamente, uma fonte de apoio. E, sendo assim, capaz de, com sua própria magia, criar algo.'

Syaoran olhou para Eriol e deu um longo suspiro. 'Acho que os ciclos de geração e inibição podem ficar para uma próxima aula.'

'É muita informação.' O inglês comentou e Syaoran concordou.

Shaolin olhou para o pai. 'Mas eu preciso de um instrumento mágico, então? Como uma varinha mágica, não?'

'Provavelmente.' Syaoran respondeu.

'E a gente vai comprar onde esta varinha mágica?'

'Você poderá usar um instrumento mágico, não necessariamente uma varinha mágica.' O pai lhe respondeu.

'Mas a varinha mágica é bem legal.' O menino retrucou. Olhou para Marie em busca de apoio. 'Nee-san, você usa uma varinha mágica?'

Marie deu de ombros. 'Eu não uso nada.' Ela respondeu com simplicidade.

'E qual é a graça de ter magia e não usar uma varinha mágica?'

'Acho que é mais fácil.' A menina retrucou. 'A varinha pode quebrar.'

'Isso é verdade.' Ele concordou. 'Deve ser bem chato se acontecer.'

Syaoran observou Marie por alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça de leve, voltando a fitar o filho. 'Sua mãe… vai ajudar a gente nisso.' Ele falou e olhou para a esposa que entendeu que era hora dela agir.

Sakura parou ao lado do marido e fitou o filho. 'Lembra-se das histórias que eu e seu pai lhe contamos sobre como nos conhecemos quando crianças?' Ela perguntou, vendo o filho confirmar. Notou que Eriol a observava com estranhamento. 'Então… naquela época eu usava um instrumento mágico, assim como o seu pai.' Ela olhou para o esposo rapidamente. 'Faz bastante tempo que eu não faço isso, mas talvez possa ajudá-lo a entender melhor.'

Ela deu alguns passos, afastando-se deles e pegou a chave mágica, olhou para ela sorrindo de leve. Fechou os olhos e sua mandala mágica surgiu, brilhante, sob seus pés.

'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela…' Ela começou a falar, fazendo a chave mágica flutuar a sua frente e a energia circular em torno de seu corpo. 'Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!' A chave se transformou no báculo mágico, ao qual ela pegou e rodou como fazia quando era mais nova. Abriu um sorriso enorme, sentindo-se nostálgica. Levantou o rosto e viu Syaoran sorrindo de leve para ela.

Franziu a testa, sentindo a energia de Eriol e de Marie aumentarem rapidamente. Olhou para o amigo e viu a mandala de Clow se formar aos pés dele enquanto ele levava as mãos à cabeça e tinha os olhos fechados.

Syaoran também percebeu e voltou-se para o inglês que parecia completamente desnorteado envolto em sua magia. Porém, o que mais o preocupou foi a energia que envolvia Marie, que mantinha os olhos fixos em Sakura.

* * *

Marie se viu flutuando em um lugar com pouca luminosidade. A sua frente, uma menina de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes estava com o báculo levantado na direção dela.

' _Finalmente juntei todas!'_ Ela se ouviu dizer, mas a própria voz estava diferente. Irreconhecível.

A menina a sua frente, semicerrou os olhos e segurou o báculo com mais firmeza. ' _Eu vou selar você novamente e fazer tudo voltar ao normal…'_ Disse seriamente.

' _NÃO!'_ Gritou e dois círculos foram recortados da parede atrás da menina, prendendo-a em um pedaço da escada onde se encontrava. ' _Por que interfere? Durante muito tempo eu estive sozinha. Agora que finalmente me reuni às minhas amigas, você...'_

' _Isso não é amizade!'_ A garota declarou, interrompendo-a. ' _Forçar os outros a ficarem com você não é amizade. É errado!'_

De repente, como que reagindo às palavras da menina, 52 lâminas mágicas se libertaram, flutuando ao seu redor e brilhando de forma esplêndida. Aquele afastamento realmente a deixou magoada.

' _Por quê?'_ Perguntou para os seres mágicos ao seu redor, com a voz embargada. ' _Vocês me odeiam tanto assim? Nós não somos amigas? Digam-me: por quê?'_

Ao invés de receber uma resposta, todas se afastaram, indo até a garota de olhos verdes. A tristeza que sentia era inigualável. Nunca se sentira tão sozinha quanto naquele momento, sendo abandonada por suas companheiras.

Durante um longo tempo, ficara presa, sozinha, em um lugar escuro e frio, mas conseguira suportar a solidão porque, quando saísse, encontraria suas companheiras e poderiam escapar da prisão que aquele humano havia criado para elas. Talvez até conseguissem voltar para o lugar ao qual realmente pertenciam. Não conseguiu aguentar e cobriu o rosto, caindo de joelhos e começando a chorar sem se importar em mostrar fraqueza na frente dos outros.

' _Está tudo bem!'_ Ouviu a voz da menina e ergueu o rosto, vendo-a a sua frente, sobre uma ponte formada pelas cartas. ' _Você pode ficar junto das outras.'_

' _Não vou mais ficar sozinha?'_ Ouviu-se perguntar.

' _Não. Todas querem ficar com você.'_ Ouviu a garota declarar com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e, por algum motivo, acreditou que aquelas palavras fossem realmente sinceras.

Seria um risco tremendo baixar a guarda daquela forma. Talvez estivesse sendo ingênua, mas se havia qualquer esperança de não ficar mais sozinha, estava disposta a arriscar. Ficou de pé, em frente à garota e fechou os olhos, em sinal de rendição.

' _Volte a forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow.'_ Ela a ouviu pronunciar e sentiu, novamente, as amarras e limitações impostas pelo lacre do mago. Estava indefesa agora e, se a garota quisesse, poderia separá-la das outras novamente e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Tinha que admitir que estava com um pouco de medo.

' _Carta criada pelo mago Clow…'_ A feiticeira começou a recitar o encantamento e sentiu a presença mágica da menina envolvê-la ao mesmo tempo que uma grande tristeza a invadia. ' _Abandone sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono.'_ A magia que a cercava estava repleta de sofrimento, mas não conseguia entender o porquê. ' _Em nome de Sakura!'_

Ela sentia-se mudar e não entendeu o que acontecia. A contenção de seus poderes começou a diminuir até se tornar apenas um resquício indelével. Não estava livre de sua prisão na carta, mas também não estava presa. Não como antes.

A transformação não estava completa, ainda. Sentiu quando seu corpo se tornou energia e, subitamente, foi atraída pela maior fonte de magia do local. No entanto, aquela fonte não era a menina.

' _Syaoran-kun_ _!'_ Ouviu a voz desesperada de Sakura.

' _Eu consegui chegar a tempo.'_ Escutou o menino a quem envolvia falar, com suavidade. ' _Você deve estar muito cansada. Usou muitas Cartas e gastou muita magia para capturar e transformar esta.'_ Ele também estava consumido por uma grande tristeza, mas havia uma tranquilidade, uma sensação de dever cumprido vinda do menino que a deixou espantada.

Marie, enfim, pôde entender que o que acontecia ali: era algum tipo de sacrifício.

' _Mesmo que eu perca este sentimento, eu voltarei a me apaixonar por…'_

E, naquele momento, o processo de transformação se completou. Ela sentiu a própria energia se expandir de forma abrupta. Tudo em que conseguia pensar, no entanto, era no grito sofrido da garota chamando pelo nome do menino.

Sentiu-se ser invadida por um sentimento morno e gentil. Alguma coisa estava diferente. A escuridão que a envolvia foi quebrada por um pequeno coração alado que surgiu à sua frente. Ele estava envolto por uma aura branca que pulsava quase em sincronia com seu próprio coração. Quanto mais encarava aquele pequeno intruso nos seus domínios, mais o ambiente tomava nuances multicoloridas e mais seu coração se aquecia. Ela nunca sentira algo como aquilo antes. Que sentimento era aquele?

Sem conseguir resistir, estendeu a mão para frente, tocando de leve o coração alado e o viu acomodar-se em seu peito. Ele não dizia nada, mas, por algum motivo, só o que ela conseguia pensar naquele momento era que "Tudo ficaria bem". E, conforme aquela certeza se espalhava por todo seu ser, a escuridão e a solidão ao seu redor se dissiparam, tornando o "Nada" de sua existência em algo muito mais doce. Transformava-se em "Esperança".

* * *

Sakura olhava espantada para Marie a sua frente, ela tinha o olhar fixo e espantado nela. Embaixo da menina, estava a mandala de Clow na cor púrpura. Sakura se aproximou dela devagar. 'Marie-chan, você está bem?' Perguntou em tom preocupado.

A menina abaixou o rosto e a mandala desapareceu, tinha as mãos apertando o peito e sentia o coração disparado. Sentiu quando os olhos começaram a arder denunciando que estava prestes a chorar, mas mordeu de leve os lábios numa tentativa frustrada de que as lágrimas não saíssem de seus olhos azuis.

'Marie-chan…' Sakura se aproximou mais, com o semblante preocupado.

Marie levantou o rosto e, em vez de ver a tia, conseguia ver claramente a imagem da menina de olhos verdes e cabelos curtos de sua lembrança. Era ela! Tinha certeza.

'Você está bem?' Sakura perguntou em tom suave.

A menina levou uma das mãos à cabeça, pensando que, se ela era a menina, então… virou-se para trás e viu Syaoran também a olhando com o rosto preocupado. Engoliu em seco e, como aconteceu com a tia, viu a imagem do menino de suas lembranças por alguns segundos no lugar do tio. Apertou a mão que ainda tinha sobre peito, amassando mais a blusa na altura do coração.

Abaixou o rosto e finalmente as lágrimas que tentava bravamente evitar rolaram sobre o rosto infantil. Mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza, não… Eram lágrimas de felicidade, pois conseguiu ver-se dentro de um vazio e escuridão, mas logo depois foi inundada por uma energia intensa de amor e esperança. Esperança de que "tudo terminaria bem".

Marie levantou o rosto e sorriu para Sakura. 'Tudo, no final, terminou bem.' Ela falou com a voz doce. 'Ele não perdeu o sentimento mais importante.' Ela completou.

Sakura entendeu do que ela estava falando. Engoliu em seco, não queria que Marie tivesse qualquer lembrança de sua outra existência, mas sabia que isso seria inevitável conforme a magia fosse evoluindo na menina.

Sakura sorriu para ela e confirmou com a cabeça. 'Sim. Tudo terminou bem.' Abraçou-a carinhosamente. 'E sinceramente, meu anjo, quero acreditar que tudo ficará ainda melhor.'

Syaoran observava a esposa abraçada a Marie e suspirou, balançou a cabeça de leve, pensando que talvez não fosse justo fazê-la lembrar. Arregalou os olhos de leve, lembrando-se do diálogo que teve com Esperança quando Sakura estava hospitalizada e lembrou claramente do ressentimento que ela tinha em relação a Clow.

Voltou-se para o inglês que estava com as mãos na cabeça e o corpo levemente inclinado para frente. Kaho tinha tentado se aproximar do esposo, mas foi repelida pela magia em torno dele.

'Hiiraguizawa!' Li o chamou com a voz alta e deu alguns passos à frente em direção a ele.

Eriol levantou o rosto, fitando o chinês por alguns segundos. Li percebeu a confusão que deveria estar na cabeça dele. A mandala desapareceu dos pés do mago e Eriol endireitou o corpo. O nível de energia diminuiu em torno dele, tornando possível Kaho se aproximar dele e o abraçar.

O inglês envolveu a esposa, falando que estava tudo bem, mas tinha os olhos fixos em Li.

Syaoran soube, nesse momento, que logo Eriol Hiiraguizawa voltaria a ter todas as suas lembranças de sua outra existência. Voltou-se para Marie que ainda estava abraçada a Sakura.

Ele sinceramente, esperava que tudo no final terminasse bem.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Kath:**_ _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história e participam dos debates, discussões e desafio desta semana no nosso grupo FEITICEIROS no facebook. Parabéns a Stella Finholdt, que acertou o que eu confesso tinha até apostado com a Yoru que não acertariam. Outros desafios valendo prêmio logo virão! Aguardem surpresas!_

 _É bom deixar claro que a interpretação apresentada pelo baguá e os trigramas foi baseada em pesquisas e em minhas loucuras, então favor não levarem a sério tudo, certo? Tem muita gente de "mimimi" e esquece que isso é uma_ _ **história de ficção**_ _e sendo assim pode-se usar o que quiser para enriquecer a história. Não concorda… beleza, é a vida! Uns gostam de vermelho e outros de azul! Graças a Deus cada ser humano é único e possui pensamentos únicos! Viva a liberdade!_

 _Um grande abraços para todos,_

 _Kath_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _Eu não entendo gente que fica chateada com certas atitudes dos vilões. Sério mesmo. Será que é preciso mencionar com todas as letras o fato de que os vilões não se enxergam como sendo maus? Desde quando um vilão não pode se identificar como sendo um seguidor da palavra de Deus? Será que é tão difícil identificar o "comportamento padrão de vilão" nas atitudes do Rosas e do Smith quanto ao uso de textos que deveriam servir de compasso moral para a humanidade na tentativa de justificar as próprias ações. Tem gente que esquece que por séculos os textos da Bíblia apenas eram lidos pelos clérigos - e não só porque a taxa de analfabetismo era muito alta - mas para evitar interpretações diferentes daquelas que eram aceitáveis aos grupos no poder. As dissidências existentes hoje em dia são, em grande parte, causadas por diferentes interpretações desses mesmos textos._

 _Sei que minhas notas hoje não foram sobre o capítulo, mas eu precisava tirar isso do peito…_

 _Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Até a próxima semana._

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Eu ia começar com um "Que Se F$# &", mas como bem fui lembrada hoje, sou uma pessoa de classe…na verdade eu comecei né?...kkkkkk…._

 _A história tá sendo muito bem desenvolvida, eu meio que adormeci nas explicações de magia (mentira, eu revisei bonitinho) mas quem me conhece sabe que eu curto ação e não falação, e provavelmente devo ter feito aquela cara de que parece q n tô entendendo nada (não tô mesmo), em que professores e orientadores sempre paravam a explicação para me perguntar se eu estava entendendo, n sei que cara é essa, mas o Ri diz que eu faço ela sim… mas tô ouvindo, ou tô lendo...e sim, tô divagando…_

 _Em todo caso, a Marie ainda é minha favorita… eu achei o jeitinho dela doce._

 _Eu já disse q n gosto da Yelan? então, eu não gosto. As atitudes dela me deixam "Arghh, como ela é tão… tão… altiva? Maldosa com classe?"... ela melhor trabalhada seria um boa vilã de K-Drama…._

 _Gente, aplausos p mim, que depois de três tentativas na revisão enfim, consegui terminar na quinta feira, quase na última hora (só p dramatizar)._

 _Obrigada! Valeu!_

 _Bjs_


	49. O Filho do Demônio

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Revisão: Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 49**

 **O Filho do Demônio**

Arthas observava o céu em chamas. Estava sentado no chão, encostado em um dos rochedos que fazia parte da paisagem daquele local. Estava meio cansado de não fazer nada. Já tinha se passado muito tempo desde que completara sua importantíssima missão de fechar as brechas do Mundo das Trevas. Desde que fechou a última, no Território dos Ossos, não tinha participado de mais nenhuma missão gloriosa.

Tadmoth havia recebido o perdão de Enma Daiyoh e, provavelmente, havia reencarnado sabe-se lá onde. O guerreiro só queria mesmo cair fora daquele inferno, então ele devia estar bem.

Depois que Li e Sakura morreram, desaparecendo daquele lugar, junto com aquele demônio feminino que antes estava incorporado na feiticeira, sentiu-se sozinho e, sinceramente, não gostava disto.

Sabia que Midoriko tinha aprontado. Ele conhecia bem como as fêmeas eram ardilosas e traiçoeiras. Para aquele demônio feminino ter ido embora, sem mais nem menos, antes de chegarem ao Território dos Ossos e abrir mão da recompensa que receberia, era porque certamente tinha algo muito mais interessante nas mãos.

Como tinha a eternidade, foi atrás dela. Demorou bastante para encontrá-la novamente, mas sabia que não seria uma busca em vão. Quando a encontrou e a viu com uma criança nos braços, viu que sua intuição estava certa. Na verdade, dizer que ela estava com a criança "nos braços" seria exagero. A criança que a acompanhava estava era andando de um lado para o outro, sendo completamente ignorada por Midoriko.

Foi fácil para ele deduzir que o rebento tinha sido resultado da invasão dos sonhos do Garotão, como ela se referia a Li. Saber que uma parte do Garoto tinha permanecido no Mundo das Trevas, mesmo que daquela forma não convencional, já fazia o grandalhão se sentir melhor e menos sozinho. Pronto! Havia encontrado sua nova ocupação.

Midoriko não tinha nem colocado um nome nele, ainda, então Arthas decidiu que o chamaria de Kazuo, que significa o primeiro filho. Filho dele! Filho do grande Arthas! E, mesmo que isso não fosse verdade, era assim que ele gostava de ver aquela criança.

Obviamente Midoriko o desmentia o tempo todo. Enchia a boca para falar que Kazuo era filho do demônio que destruiu todas as brechas e seus guardiões. O mais temido e o mais terrível de todos. O mais poderoso e forte e o mais um monte de adjetivos que ela adorava falar.

Mas isso não importava. Midoriko não estava nem aí para o garoto, então Arthas resolveu tomar conta dele até que estivesse desenvolvido o suficiente para ser independente. Arthas deu um longo suspiro. Kazuo já não era mais tão indefeso como ele gostaria que permanecesse.

'Hei, Arthas!' Ouviu chamarem-no e virou o rosto, observando o rapaz se aproximar dele. Era muito parecido com o Garoto, a mesma cara emburrada na maioria das vezes, mas tinha os cabelos negros, num tom meio acinzentado.

Kazuo parou a frente do grandalhão, olhando sério para ele. 'Midoriko está querendo invadir aquela droga que ela chama de Deserto Ardente. Como se tudo aqui não fosse ardente!' Ele falou irritado.

Arthas se levantou, encarando o rapaz com a aparência de um jovem de 16 anos. 'Acho que é o domínio de Choronzon.'

'Eu estou de saco cheio desse negócio de ficar dominando isso ou aquilo para ela.' O rapaz falou, abrindo os braços. 'Isso aqui é tudo igual! Não faz diferença.'

Arthas meneou a cabeçorra. 'O Território dos Ossos é diferente. E tem alguns domínios, como os que eram de Illska, que são como cidades. E Midoriko está só esperando juntar mais seguidores para tentar atacar os domínios da tal Esdeath, que dizem ser parecido.'

Kazuo passou a mão pelos cabelos. 'Só se for isso mesmo, porque tudo isso daqui…' Falou abrindo os braços e olhando em volta. 'É uma droga. Ela quer dominar o que mais? Mais um pedaço de areia debaixo deste céu em chamas. Isso é tedioso demais.'

'Midoriko quer ser a rainha do mundo das trevas.' Arthas explicou. 'E você, como filho dela, tem que apoiá-la.'

'Rainha disso aqui?' Ele soltou, ainda mostrando irritação.

Arthas riu com gosto. 'Ouvindo você falar assim, lembra muito o seu pai.' Ele soltou. 'Reclamava exatamente da mesma coisa.'

Kazuo fechou mais o rosto. 'Meu pai era fraco. Ele está morto. Pronto!'

Arthas parou de rir e encarou o rapaz. 'Seu pai foi um dos demônios mais…'

'Eu já sei!' Kazuo o interrompeu, irritado. 'Você já me falou um milhão de vezes a mesma coisa. Midoriko também adora falar que ele foi um dos demônios mais poderosos que já existiu e blá-blá-blá.'

'E cabeça dura.' Arthas completou, rindo-se. 'Igual a você!'

'Rá!' Kazuo falou de forma irônica.

O rapaz soltou um suspiro, subiu num dos pedregulhos e se sentou, com os joelhos flexionados, olhando para o horizonte. 'Isso aqui… é uma droga.' Resmungou.

'E você gostaria de ir para onde?' Arthas o indagou.

Kazuo deu de ombros. 'Sei lá. Mas não pode existir só essa droga de lugar.'

Arthas se apoiou no pedregulho em que o rapaz estava sentado. 'Agora só terá oportunidade de passar por alguma brecha daqui a muito tempo, quando voltarem a surgir as fixas que o próximo guardião virá destruir.' Arthas soltou um suspiro. 'O próximo guardião vai ter vida mansa. Não vai precisar lutar contra nenhum demônio, só se tiver muito azar.'

Kazuo meneou a cabeça. 'E isso demora muito para acontecer?'

Arthas respondeu que sim com a cabeça. 'É um evento que acontece de forma muito espaçada. Acho que nenhum de nós estaremos mais vivos até lá.'

'Eu vou estar. Você que precisa ficar mais esperto ou vão acabar cortando o seu pescoço.'

Arthas olhou de esguelha para ele. 'E por que você quer tanto atravessar uma brecha?'

Kazuo levantou as sobrancelhas. 'Não é óbvio? Para sair daqui. Acho que qualquer lugar deve ser melhor que isso. Este negócio de ficar conquistando pedaços de areia e lutando contra outros demônios perdeu a graça há muito tempo, Arthas.'

'Você fala isso porque nunca encontrou um oponente forte o bastante para você.'

Kazuo soltou um suspiro. 'A luta contra o cara lá de chifre foi bem complicada.' Ele falou. 'Demorei muito para cicatrizar. E este negócio arde demais até fechar completamente.'

'Não deveria reclamar deste poder. Isso foi herança do seu pai e lhe é muito útil.' Arthas o advertiu.

'Herança do meu pai…' Ele repetiu contrariado. 'Humph. Podia não arder. Seria muito mais vantajoso.'

Arthas sorriu de leve, lembrando de Li reclamando o tempo todo sobre as dores e, mesmo assim, recusando-se a parar para descansar. Realmente, uma das coisas que tinha que admitir era que o Garoto era muito cabeça dura. Tinha saudades dele e tinha saudades da feiticeira. Ela era a única que ouvia suas histórias e façanhas com paciência.

Olhou rapidamente para Kazuo pensando que, nem mesmo ele, tinha paciência para ouvi-lo muitas vezes.

'Tá sorrindo por quê, Arthas?' Kazuo perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Estou me lembrando da Feiticeira. Já falei dela para você, não?'

Kazuo soltou um longo suspiro. 'Já. Várias vezes.'

'Ela era uma criatura bem interessante. Tinha aparência frágil, mas tinha um poder enorme.'

'E o arremessou pelo ares da primeira vez que o viu.' Kazuo completou, olhando para ele. 'Você já falou dela. Ela também está morta, então não era tão forte como você falou.'

'Ela e seu pai eram muito ligados.' Arthas comentou.

Kazuo olhou o horizonte. 'Morreram juntos. Devem ser ligados mesmo.' Falou fazendo pouco caso. O rapaz franziu a testa, observando Midoriko caminhar em direção a eles. 'Droga.' Não conseguiu evitar o resmungo. 'Ela vai encher o saco novamente, dizendo que tenho que derrotar o tal do... Qual é o nome dele mesmo?'

'Choronzon.' Arthas respondeu.

'É, isso aí.' Kazuo suspirou, vendo Midoriko se aproximando. 'E o que você sabe sobre ele, Arthas?'

'Está interessado agora, Garoto?'

'Um, não me chame de "Garoto"...' Kazuo falou sério. 'E dois, você já deveria saber que conhecer o inimigo é meia batalha ganha.'

Arthas concordou, sorrindo de leve. 'É… você realmente é muito parecido com ele.'

* * *

Shaolin observou a imensa criatura a sua frente. Franziu a testa de leve e arrastou a perna esquerda para trás, segurando a empunhadura da espada com as duas mãos. Marie estava ao seu lado, olhando para o gigante de pedra.

'Deixa comigo.' Shaolin falou.

Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Tem certeza, pirralho?'

Shaolin desviou os olhos da criatura e fitou a jovem de 16 anos ao seu lado, vendo-a cruzar os braços.

Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça, apontando para o gigante com desafio. 'Vai lá que eu quero ver.'

O menino de 13 anos voltou a olhar para o seu gigantesco oponente. Tinha que pensar em como combatê-lo de forma mais eficaz. Olhou para a espada que tinha nas mãos.

A mãe, usando Gêmeos, tinha duplicado a esfera negra do pai. Lembrava-se de ter rido quando o pai a entregou para ele, pedindo que transformasse aquela pequena peça de metal numa espada. Levou um cascudo. Quando o pai materializou a espada mágica na frente dele, ficou boquiaberto. Foram semanas até conseguir fazer o mesmo.

Shaolin flexionou de leve os joelhos e correu em direção ao gigante. Pulou a frente dele, pegando um dos talismãs, levando-o até a altura do rosto. Aos seus pés a mandala do baguá se formou, brilhante.

'Eu invoco o Deus Trovão com a máxima urgência de acordo com o pacto estabelecido.' Invocou sua magia, jogando o talismã para cima e tocando a espada mágica nele. 'Ataque relâmpago.'

O raio desceu dos céus e atingiu o talismã que o refletiu em direção à criatura, envolvendo-a pelo poder mágico.

Shaolin pousou no chão e levantou o rosto, vendo que, apesar de ter atordoado a criatura, o ataque não foi capaz de destruí-la. Saltou, desviando da tentativa do gigante de atingi-lo com uma das mãos.

'Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?' Ele ouviu a voz de Marie e trincou os dentes.

Ele tinha que dar um jeito nisso sozinho. Gostava de lutar com a prima, mas, às vezes, ela fazia questão de tratá-lo como se ainda tivesse oito anos. Não respondeu. Voltou a flexionar os joelhos e correu novamente em direção ao oponente.

'Eu invoco as flores do vento.' O menino convocou outra magia que circulou apenas as pernas do gigante, fazendo-o desequilibrar e cair no chão produzindo um estrondoso barulho. Rolou para o lado, evitando, por pouco, ser atingido. Estava muito próximo do adversário quando invocou a magia. Levantou-se e correu ao longo do corpo do gigante. Pulou, levantando a espada e se concentrando.

Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo a aura do primo expandir rapidamente e sorriu de leve.

Shaolin passou a espada acima dos ombros do gigante, cortando-lhe a cabeça e, fazendo-o parar de se movimentar. Pousou no solo com um joelho apoiado no chão e a respiração ofegante. Levantou-se e virou para trás, reparando que o inimigo não existia mais.

Virou o rosto e viu o pai observando-o com os braços cruzados e o semblante sério. Ao seu lado, estava a mãe que sorria. Ela quem tinha criado o inimigo de pedras para eles derrotarem. Sorriu de volta e coçou a cabeça, sem graça.

Sentiu que passaram a mão na sua cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos. 'Até que você não foi nada mal.' Ouviu Marie em tom de brincadeira.

Shaolin olhou para a prima. 'Eu falei que podia deixar comigo.'

'Você podia também ter usado Bosque para imobilizar o gigante.' Ela retrucou.

'Ele era feito de pedra, não de terra.' O menino retrucou.

'Ora, ora! Até que você está bem espertinho.' Ela continuava, rindo.

'Além disso, não gosto de usar as cartas.' Shaolin ainda comentou.

Marie meneou a cabeça. 'Se você me deixasse ajudá-lo, eu poderia usar algo parecido com Bosque e, então, você poderia cortar a cabeça do grandão. Foi assim que eu fiz ao lutar junto com o seu pai.' Ela falou, fazendo ainda pouco caso.

'Com tousan?' Shaolin perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Marie arregalou os olhos, observando o primo que a fitava ainda de forma interrogativa. Sentiu sua aura se expandir, sem controle a mandala de Clow se formou aos seus pés. Fechou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do primo.

Ela conseguia se ver, claramente, lutando contra um gigante de terra ao lado de Syaoran que tinha em suas costas um par de asas de dragão. Lembrou-se de invocar o poder de Bosque, imobilizando o adversário e levantou o rosto, vendo o homem entrar pela boca da gigantesca criatura. Uma sucessão de explosões aconteceu no corpo do titã até que, no seu peito, abriu-se um imenso buraco onde uma fonte de luz multicolorida brilhava. Viu quando o tio estendeu a mão em direção a luz e uma pequena esfera vermelha flutuou até ela.

'Nee-san!' Shaolin a chamou, tocando em seu ombro.

As mandalas dos dois estavam sobrepostas para que o menino conseguisse se aproximar da prima sem ser repelido pela magia que circulava o corpo dela.

Marie levantou o rosto e fitou o semblante preocupado do primo.

'Nee-san! Você está bem?'

Ela piscou algumas vezes, sentindo sua energia diminuir. 'A-acho que sim.' Marie respondeu um pouco tonta ainda.

'Isso está cada vez mais frequente.' Shaolin comentou. 'O que foi desta...' O menino se reteve quando percebeu que a presença dos pais estava mais próxima.

'Marie-chan!' Sakura a chamou, aproximando-se da jovem, seguida por Syaoran. Os dois tinham os rostos tensos.

A jovem colocou as mãos a frente. 'Eu estou legal! Está tudo bem.' Já falou, sabendo que os tios perguntariam a mesma coisa que o primo.

Sakura e Syaoran entreolharam-se preocupados e Shaolin percebeu. O menino suspirou e transformou a espada em esfera negra para guardar no bolso.

'Acho que, por hoje, já está bom.' Ele falou.

'Hei, Hei!' Marie olhou para ele. 'Eu já disse que estou ótima.'

Ele olhou para a prima e depois para os pais. 'Ela é teimosa. Eu tô fora.' Falou simplesmente.

Syaoran sorriu de leve. 'Por hoje está bom.' Ele conhecia o filho, sabia que ele estava parando o treinamento para poupar a prima.

'Eu estou bem, Ojisan!' Marie ainda insistiu. 'Foi apenas… apenas…' Ela reteve-se, mexendo a mão à frente do corpo, tentando achar as palavras para tentar explicar o que nem ela mesma sabia direito.

'Recordações?' Sakura a indagou, olhando para Marie de forma doce.

A jovem fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça. Não se preocupem.'

Sakura se aproximou dela e pousou uma mão no ombro da jovem, chamando a atenção dela. 'Você sabe que, se quiser conversar sobre isso, pode me procurar, não é? Já falei isso com você.'

Marie abriu um sorriso para a tia e acenou com a cabeça. 'Sei, sim, Obasan, mas não se preocupe, eu estou bem.' Insistiu. Ela olhou em volta. 'Onde está otousan?'

'Ele está estudando na biblioteca, por isso não pôde ficar até o final do treino.' Sakura respondeu e viu a jovem dar um suspiro decepcionado.

'Ele anda sempre muito ocupado, né?' Ela retrucou.

'Seu pai está tentando achar alguma informação importante nas anotações de Clow-sama.'

Marie ficou em silêncio enquanto observava Shaolin e Syaoran conversarem alguns metros a frente. O tio chamava a atenção do primo por ter usado uma magia que não teria como fazer efeito no inimigo. Syaoran cobrava um bocado do primo, mas estava ali ao lado dele sempre que podia.

Na verdade, não sabia como o primo aguentava ser criticado sem perder a calma. Shaolin só acenava com a cabeça informando que estava prestando atenção. Às vezes, retrucava com o tio, mas só quando tinha certeza de algo, senão simplesmente ouvia.

Marie invejava um pouco o relacionamento dos dois. E sentia falta de quando era mais nova e o pai insistia em treiná-la pessoalmente. Ele vinha participando cada vez menos dos treinamentos e passando cada vez mais tempo trancado na biblioteca.

Na verdade, a última vez que o pai esteve presente por mais de alguns minutos durante o início de uma sessão foi quando ele decidiu testar algumas novas invocações de magia que tinha encontrado e estudado em antigos manuscritos celtas. Eram encantamentos que pareciam ser mais ofensivos e práticos do que aqueles que ele usava desde sua encarnação passada, como Clow.

'Sabe…' Marie comentou, chamando a atenção de Sakura que estava ao seu lado. 'Às vezes, eu gostaria que otousan esquecesse desse tal de Clow-sama.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Por que diz isso?'

'Eu não gosto dele.' Ela falou e Sakura sentiu o coração acelerar. 'Otousan perde muito tempo tentando entender o que esse cara escreveu. Eu acho que ele não devia saber de droga nenhuma.'

Sakura ficou calada ouvindo a jovem, sentindo o tom chateado da voz dela.

'Otousan e Okaasan acham que esse cara sabia de tudo'. Ela continuou a falar. 'Dizem que Otousan é, sei lá, reencarnação dele ou coisa assim. Eu acho que não.'

Sakura respirou fundo. 'Mesmo que seu pai seja a reencarnação de Clow-sama, não quer dizer que ele seja Clow-sama.' Ela falou devagar.

'Acho que sim.' Ela falou, balançando o corpo de leve, ainda observando o tio e o primo.

Desviou os olhos para a janela da biblioteca que estava com a luz acesa, provavelmente porque o pai estava debruçado em cima daquele monte de papel velho.

Sakura passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e sorriu. 'Que tal a gente marcar alguma coisa no final de semana? Poderíamos fazer um programa de garotas, ir ao shopping, fazer compras, ou ir ao clube... O que acha? Não a vejo com muitas amigas.' Ela falou, começando a caminhar com a jovem.

'As meninas da minha escola não gostam muito de mim.' Marie falou.

'Não diga isso. Você é uma menina adorável.' Sakura retrucou.

Marie soltou um suspiro, triste. 'Kasumi-chan está chateada comigo e com Shaolin-kun. Ela tem evitado a gente.' Esclareceu e observou o primo que caminhava à sua frente. 'Tem evitado, principalmente, Shaolin-kun…'

'Hum...' Sakura murmurou, também observando o menino.

Já tinha percebido que Kasumi e Shaolin não estavam bem, mas imaginou que fosse uma briga boba como eles tinham às vezes e que, em pouco tempo, fariam as pazes. Era verdade que agora estava demorando um pouco mais para eles se resolverem.

Marie encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Acho que estamos falando muito sobre magia. Kasumi-chan é observadora, sabe que estamos escondendo algo dela… Percebe que mudamos de assunto…' Ela abaixou os olhos. 'Então prefere não se aproximar.'

Sakura deu um longo suspiro. Tomoyo sempre fora muito observadora, era claro que Kasumi também seria. O filho já tinha reclamado inúmeras vezes de sentir-se mal por mentir para Kasumi, mas tanto ela quanto Syaoran temiam pela segurança da menina também. Não sabiam exatamente quais seriam os desafios que o filho teria que enfrentar logo.

Estava percebendo que Shaolin andava triste ultimamente, mas, assim como Syaoran naquela idade dele, não falava o que era. Agora fazia sentido ter flagrado o filho olhando para o vazio com o rosto triste.

Além disso, tinha ligado para Tomoyo para perguntar como estava Kasumi, quando Shaolin, num domingo, apareceu chateado porque tinha convidado a amiga para ir ao clube e ela disse estar indisposta. Kasumi nunca havia ficado indisposta, então tinha ficado preocupada com a menina.

As duas conversaram e Tomoyo disse para Sakura que Kasumi estava crescendo e estava um pouco confusa. Tinha também percebido o afastamento dos dois nos últimos tempos e que Sakura não deveria se preocupar, pois conversaria com a filha para ajudá-la. Sorriu de leve, pensando em como sentia falta de Tomoyo e as conversas que tinham quando mais jovens.

Tomoyo havia se tornado uma mãe maravilhosa e amorosa com Kasumi. Havia alguma coisa na filha da amiga que lhe era intrigante demais, além daquela cumplicidade e parceria natural entre Kasumi e Shaolin…

Os dois eram terríveis quando menores, quando Marie chegou, ajudou a controlá-los melhor por ser mais velha e menos inconsequente que os dois. Mas, desde pequenos, Shaolin e Kasumi sempre estavam um ao lado do outro fazendo travessuras. Espelho sofria com os dois, mas também se divertia muito. Espelho, como as outras Cartas, andava sentindo falta da menina. Shaolin, às vezes, usava-as escondido de Kasumi, ou as próprias Cartas se manifestavam sozinhas para salvar as crianças de alguma enrascada em que se metiam.

Até mesmo Syaoran andava sentindo falta de Kasumi e reparou no "sumiço" dela. Sorriu de leve, observando o marido. Ele sempre falava o quanto a menina era ágil e forte no Kung Fu, Kurogane que não desconfiasse por ser um pai tão ciumento, mas Syaoran adorava-a. Tinha tanto orgulho das vitórias dela nos torneios quanto o amigo.

Lembrou-se da vez que viu o marido consolando a menina quando, em uma das travessuras, tinha ralado o joelho. Enquanto Shaolin correu para pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros, Syaoran se abaixou ficando com o rosto quase na altura do de Kasumi e lhe falou algumas palavras. Nunca soube o que ele disse, mas lembrava-se da menina secando o rosto e parando de chorar na hora.

Quando Shaolin voltou com os medicamentos, ela se aproximou para ajudá-los, passou o antisséptico, que sabia arder bastante, e levantou os olhos para o rosto de Kasumi que apenas trincou os dentes, mas não chorou. Reparou na troca de olhares dela e de Syaoran e o sorriso satisfeito do esposo, que passou a mão na cabeça da menina e se inclinou para beijá-la na testa antes de se afastar, recomendando que o filho cuidasse de Kasumi.

Soltou um suspiro e olhou de esguelha para Marie. O marido adoraria ser pai de uma menina. Ele tratava as duas com muito carinho.

'Tenho certeza que logo vão se entender. Vocês três.' Sakura falou, sorrindo.

'É chato mentir para ela. Shaolin-kun está cada vez mais incomodado com isso e... Eu confesso que está me incomodando também.'

'Eu imagino que sim, mas é melhor assim. Pela proteção dela, principalmente.'

Marie concordou com a cabeça. 'Shaolin-kun fica se perguntando se, quando Kasumi-chan descobrir, vai continuar amiga dele. Ele tem muito medo disso.'

Sakura desviou os olhos da jovem e voltou a fitar o filho que estava ouvindo o marido com atenção. Já tinha percebido também que o menino sentia-se incomodado com sua magia. Achava que era anormal e chegou a perguntar para ela se Kasumi ficaria com medo dele se soubesse a verdade.

No final, o garoto sempre ficava num enorme dilema entre querer contar a verdade para Kasumi ou não. Às vezes, Sakura se perguntava se realmente fizeram o certo, obrigando o filho a manter aquele segredo da garota. Mas, assim como ela decidira não revelar para Tomoyo novamente sobre magia, para proteção dela, Shaolin teria que fazer o mesmo por Kasumi.

'Um dia Kasumi-chan saberá de tudo e eu tenho certeza…' Virou-se para Marie sorrindo. 'Que ela agirá da mesma forma que tem agido até agora.'

'Espero que sim, Obasan. Gosto da pirralha gulosa, mesmo ela me olhando de maneira a me dar calafrios às vezes.'

'Calafrios?'

Marie balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Às vezes, ela me olha como o Ojisan.'

'Mesmo?' Sakura indagou, inicialmente achando engraçado, mas franziu a testa de leve pensando no que a jovem falou. Realmente sempre achou alguma coisa intrigante na filha dos amigos e lembrou-se do filho falando algo parecido. Que Kasumi, às vezes, olhava-o de maneira que lhe lembrava muito o pai, principalmente antes de iniciar uma luta. Balançou a cabeça de leve, rindo para desanuviar os pensamentos. 'Acho que Syaoran anda pegando muito pesado no treino de vocês, não?'

Ela balançou a cabeça, negando. 'Não é por isso. É… complicado explicar.'

'Na magia as coisas são realmente complicadas de explicar.' Sakura falou, mas reteve-se por alguns segundos pensativa. 'Apesar de Kasumi-chan não ter magia.'

Marie olhou séria para a tia. 'É por isso que, às vezes, sinto calafrios quando ela me olha.'

'Besteira… logo vocês voltarão a ser dar bem como sempre.' Passou um braço pelo ombro da jovem, caminhando com ela em direção à casa. 'Vamos marcar uma sessão de filmes românticos como fazíamos antes?! Vou chamar Tomoyo-chan e Kasumi-chan! Elas não vão recusar!'

Marie abriu um sorriso. 'Sim!'

* * *

Smith caminhava de forma imponente entre os jovens que treinavam no pátio com Reyume Li. Sorriu de forma satisfeita, vendo como todos ali o respeitavam. Ali ele era o mestre, o líder. Cumprimentou rapidamente com um gesto o ex-integrante do clã Li e entrou numa das construções do imenso castelo que tinha adquirido apenas com a finalidade de montar o seu exército particular de "guardiões".

Clow realmente tinha sido um idiota, deixando tudo explicado de forma detalhada sobre as possíveis características de um guardião das trevas. Verdade que ainda não tinha achado nenhum talento que lhe chamasse a atenção, pois quando alguém se destacava na luta, normalmente era mediano no máximo na magia; e quando se destacavam na magia, eram quase um desastre em luta.

Soltou um suspiro um pouco contrariado. Já que não tinha encontrado "o" guardião perfeito, tinha simplesmente criado um exército deles. Ganharia pela quantidade.

Levantou as mãos na altura do peito, tocando os dedos e batendo-os levemente. Sentia-se um pouco frustrado. Acreditava realmente que encontraria alguém perfeito, mas não tinha mais tempo a perder. Yanamoto estava quase falido e não poderia continuar a patrociná-lo por muito mais tempo, não queria ficar nas mãos de Rosas e da colaboração do Vaticano. Era tempo de agir.

Iria, nesta semana mesmo, reunir-se com todos os instrutores e selecionaria os melhores para a missão. Seria necessário, novamente, adquirir a chave de Janos, mas isso seria fácil, nem entraria em contato com um ladrão profissional desta vez. Escolheria dois candidatos fortes e, simplesmente, invadiriam o museu em busca do artefato, não precisava ser discreto.

Agora… ele era quase invencível. O "quase" se devia, única e exclusivamente, ao fato de ainda não ter o verdadeiro poder em suas mãos. Ainda.

Deu um longo suspiro, pensando que precisava ser cauteloso com Rosas. Ele realmente acreditava que a missão deles era destruir o pilar. Fanático idiota. Era claro que destruir aquela fonte de energia teria consequências terríveis entre os universos. Seria o Caos. Smith não queria o caos, ele queria o poder.

Uma vez que o Pilar estivesse enfraquecido, ele conseguiria com mais facilidade manipular o detentor deste poder em seu universo e, quem sabe, até mesmo fazer com que o passasse para ele.

Parou de caminhar e meneou a cabeça de leve. Ainda não tinha descoberto um ritual que permitisse, de forma eficaz, esta transferência de poder. Mas, na pior das hipóteses, com o detentor enfraquecido, seria necessário apenas um feitiço para entrar na mente dele e conseguir manipulá-lo para seguir suas ordens.

Sorriu de lado, voltando a caminhar. Convenientemente, o detentor deste poder era uma mulher belíssima. Não seria tão ruim assim tê-la em suas mãos. Tinha conhecido Sakura Kinomoto, brevemente, em sua outra existência. Linda e jovem. Belíssimos olhos verdes. Hoje devia estar uma mulher madura, mas apostaria como ainda era lindíssima.

Fechou o sorriso. Seu maior problema seria o verdadeiro guardião. Teria que dar um jeito de afastá-lo dela quando o poder do pilar estivesse mais enfraquecido para poder entrar na mente dela e fazer, assim, com que o feitiço de manipulação fosse eficaz.

Levantou os olhos e viu o jovem Takeda aproximando-se. Em pouco lembrava o rapazinho franzino que havia chegado até ele anos atrás. Depois do ritual ao qual fora submetido, e que o deixou em coma por pouco mais de dois meses, o rapaz havia acordado com um nível interessante de magia. Claro que isso acabou gerando um efeito colateral que o rapaz tivera que pagar. Takeda tinha aberto mão de parte da sua energia vital, por isso, agora aparentava ser um homem maduro, muito mais velho que seus 20 anos.

Além disso, Takeda tinha se destacado muito na modalidade de lutas. Reyume já tinha comentado sobre ele.

'Mestre.' Takeda falou, inclinando-se levemente a frente em sinal de respeito.

'Diga, meu jovem.' Smith falou em tom paternal.

Takeda levantou o rosto. 'Otousama...' Começou a falar, mas reteve-se. Smith fez um gesto com as mãos mandando que ele continuasse a falar. 'Preciso visitá-lo. Okaasama entrou em contato comigo, ele não está falando mais coisa com coisa. Ela acha que ele não sobreviverá por muito mais tempo.'

Smith soltou um longo suspiro. 'Eu realmente…. sinto muitíssimo, meu rapaz.' E, no fundo, sentia mesmo. Yanamoto era sua principal fonte de renda. Mesmo falido, ainda poderia ajudá-lo assumindo dívidas para financiá-lo, mas, morto, não lhe servia de nada. 'Entendo, mas acho arriscado que se afaste daqui agora.'

Takeda inclinou a cabeça novamente. 'Mestre… suplico que me permita visitar Otousama para renovar minha promessa de vingança.'

Smith arregalou os olhos de leve. Takeda seria um ótimo candidato para testar um ritual que havia encontrado nas anotações de Clow sobre viagem do tempo. O rapaz tinha tanta raiva de Syaoran Li que não falharia. Isso resolveria o problema do Guardião.

Smith colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz. 'Entendo, meu jovem…' Soltou um suspiro. 'Autorizo você a visitar meu grande amigo Yanamoto, mas seja breve. Precisamos de você aqui conosco. Você sabe o quanto é importante para nossa missão.'

O rapaz sorriu orgulhoso ao ouvir aquelas palavras de seu mestre. 'Eu serei.'

'Agora vá.' Falou por fim, fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que ele se afastasse.

Smith voltou a caminhar devagar pelo largo corredor. Alguns jovens passaram por ele e, como Takeda, inclinaram-se levemente, cumprimentando-o respeitosamente.

Precisava verificar o melhor momento para que o ritual de abertura do portal fosse realizado. O Halloween ainda estava longe. Não gostaria de esperar até final de Outubro para abrir o portal.

Pressionaria novamente o grupo de teólogos que havia contratado para encontrar qualquer outra data. Ou algum ritual que descartasse este artifício, para a abertura do portal. Se aqueles idiotas o estivessem enrolando apenas para arrancar mais dinheiro dele, iriam se arrepender. Talvez fosse hora de fazer algumas ameaças, a eles ou a alguns parentes, para que fossem mais eficazes.

Principalmente agora, sabendo da situação delicada da saúde mental de Yanamoto, teria que começar a fazer certos cortes em seu orçamento e nada era mais eficaz do que ameaças à integridade física das pessoas para fazer com que o trabalho tivesse resultados incríveis e inesperados.

Soltou um longo suspiro, pensando que, em breve, deveria se encontrar com Rosas outra vez. Não gostava muito dos encontros com o representante do Vaticano. Tinha sempre que medir de forma milimétrica suas palavras. Isso era por demais desgastante; se pudesse já teria se livrado de Rosas.

Ele era um fanático maluco e, mais de uma vez, chegou a pensar que realmente perderia a paciência com ele, mas lembrava-se que, assim que tivesse o poder do pilar em suas mãos, não precisaria de mais ninguém. Por enquanto, este era um preço pequeno a se pagar.

* * *

Sakura conversava de forma animada com Tomoyo. Estava feliz em rever a amiga. Estava na casa dos Kurogane que os convidaram para um jantar. Syaoran e Yuo se encontravam todos os dias no trabalho e até fora dele, mas as duas mulheres não tinham oportunidades para se encontrarem com tanta frequência. Tomoyo estava gravando seu segundo CD de músicas líricas. Estava entusiasmada com seu repertório, falava sobre uma possível turnê pela Europa e o convite de participação em um festival nacional.

'Que maravilha, Tomoyo-chan!' Sakura exclamou tão entusiasmada quanto a amiga. 'Tenho certeza que tudo acontecerá, você é talentosíssima.'

Tomoyo sorriu, ficando levemente ruborizada. 'Estou muito feliz.' Ela falou e desviou os olhos, rapidamente, para o marido que conversava com Syaoran sobre trabalho um pouco mais afastados. 'Yuo tem sido tão companheiro. Ele tem me incentivado muito.'

'Como deve ser.' Sakura falou mexendo a cabeça de leve. 'Ele é seu marido, tem que apoiá-la.'

Tomoyo suspirou, mas depois fechou o sorriso brevemente. 'Pena que Kasumi-chan parece não gostar muito de clássicos.'

Sakura sorriu de forma meiga. 'Ela é uma menina adorável.'

'Eu sei.' Tomoyo falou rapidamente, abrindo um sorriso suave. 'Ela está fazendo aulas de teatro e canto como eu sugeri.'

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha fitando a amiga. 'Você a está forçando a fazer isso, Tomoyo-chan?'

Tomoyo respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Espero que isso a ajude a superar um pouco essa timidez excessiva dela.'

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Kasumi-chan nunca nega nada a você.'

'Ela é uma filha maravilhosa.' A morena falou, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. 'Yuo tem tanto orgulho dela pela dedicação ao Kung Fu.'

Sakura riu. 'Como ele mesmo fala: "Kasumi-chan conseguiria dar um chute bem dado no traseiro de qualquer gaki metido a príncipe encantado."'

Tomoyo fechou os olhos rapidamente, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Ele é ciumento demais.'

'Como todo pai de menina.' Sakura rebateu. 'Syaoran também seria um pai bem ciumento se tivéssemos uma filha.' Falou, virando-se para observar o marido. Suspirou, pensando que, realmente, gostaria de ter mais um filho… ou filha.

Tomoyo observou a amiga e colocou a mão no ombro dela, chamando a atenção de Sakura.

'Você não está planejando se colocar em risco novamente, não é Sakura-chan? Você nos deu um susto enorme da última vez.' A amiga falou preocupada. 'Antes de mais nada, você tem que pensar em Shaolin-kun. Ele ainda é um menino e precisa da mãe.'

'Eu sei… eu sei.' Sakura falou, balançando a cabeça de leve para dissipar os pensamentos. 'Será que os dois já finalizaram a preparação da janta?'

Tomoyo esticou o corpo tentando ver as duas crianças na cozinha. Sorriu de leve. 'Deixe-os mais tempo juntos. Vamos ver se eles se entendem.'

'Shaolin anda sentindo muito o distanciamento de Kasumi-chan.' Sakura falou, observando a amiga.

Tomoyo comprimiu os lábios de leve e soltou um suspiro. 'Conversei com ela depois que nos falamos. Kasumi-chan…' Desviou os olhos e sorriu de leve. 'Está um pouco confusa agora, mas logo os dois se acertarão. Eles sempre se acertam.'

'Espero que sim…' Sakura concordou. Sabia o quanto o filho gostava da amiga e andava sentindo a falta dela.

'Ah! Enquanto os dois ainda não finalizam o preparo da refeição, quero lhe mostrar o que eu encontrei…' Tomoyo falou, levantando-se e pegando um álbum de fotografias da estante. 'Nossas fotos do primário!' Falou entusiasmada, mostrando as fotos. 'Olha!' Apontou para uma foto das duas com Touya e Yukito.

Sakura sorriu de leve. 'Onii-chan estava com cara de mau humorado, como sempre…' Falou e pensou que não importava a existência, ele sempre estaria com aquele rosto carrancudo.

'Claro! Você estava lindíssima!' Tomoyo exclamou. 'Ah! E como está Touya-san? Há muito tempo não falo com ele.'

'Ele está se adaptando ainda.' Ela falou e soltou um suspiro. 'Acho que ele nunca vai aceitar ter saído de Tomoeda, mas é cabeça dura e orgulhoso demais para aceitar ajuda.'

Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça. 'Sinto a falta dele também.' Ela sorriu. 'E acho que até Yuo sente falta dos olhares assassinos que Touya-san lançava para ele.' Completou rindo.

Touya e Yukito tinham resolvido fechar a loja devido aos prejuízos constantes gerados pela crise internacional e mudaram-se para Osaka, perseguindo uma vaga de trabalho numa empresa de médio porte. Kurogane até tinha oferecido uma vaga para ocupar o mesmo cargo, no setor de informática da empresa Daidouji, mas foi categoricamente rejeitado pelo orgulhoso irmão de Sakura, mesmo que de forma polida e educada.

Já fazia quase dois anos desde que Touya e Yukito se mudaram de Tomoeda. Viam-se nas principais festividades e aniversários, e ela falava com certa frequência com eles, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Sakura deu um longo suspiro. Shaolin não tinha contato com a família de Syaoran, fora alguns encontros breves com Meilyn, o marido e os filhos, e a única família de Sakura era Touya que também estava longe. Olhou para as fotos que Tomoyo continuava a mostrar.

'Falando em olhar mortal…' A morena falou, apontando para o rosto contrariado de Touya em outra foto. 'Olha só a cara dele para Yamazaki-kun quando ele foi o príncipe no Festival do Cravo!' Comentou, rindo.

Sakura levantou os olhos para o marido, que estava conversando com Kurogane, e abriu um sorriso enorme. Lembrava-se dele vestido de príncipe e lhe oferecendo o braço para dançarem naquela ocasião. Ele estava lindo.

Syaoran virou-se para ela, sentindo que estava sendo observado e franziu a testa de leve ao ver o sorriso da esposa, mas logo abriu um sorriso tímido de volta. Independente do que ela estava pensando, era maravilhoso vê-la sorrindo para ele. Kurogane chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o voltar-se para a conversa.

Sakura voltou a olhar para as fotos e reparou que Tomoyo tinha fechado o sorriso.

'O que foi?' Ela perguntou para a morena.

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça de leve. 'É que, às vezes… eu olho para estas fotos e acho que elas estão erradas.'

Sakura olhou com doçura para a amiga. Gostaria tanto de falar para ela que, como sempre, ela estava certa. Entendia perfeitamente o que o filho sentia quando reclamava de não poder falar para Kasumi sobre magia.

'Eu olho… sei que fui eu quem as tirei, mas parece que tem algo que não está certo.' Tomoyo continuou. Balançou de novo a cabeça mais forte. 'Besteira minha.' Falou por fim. Voltou a abrir um sorriso. 'Tenho certeza que logo Kasumi-chan participará de uma peça no festival do Cravo!' Disse com os olhinhos brilhando. 'E vou fazer um figurino lindo para ela como eu fiz para você. Ela ficará linda de princesa.'

'Tenho certeza que sim. Ela é uma menina linda.'

Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça e soltou um suspiro já imaginando a filha em um de seus figurinos. Adorava fazer roupas para Kasumi e apesar dela, inicialmente, sentir-se constrangida, acabava aceitando vestir e usar os vestidos e roupas que ela fazia com tanto capricho para sua princesa.

Sakura sorriu enquanto a amiga apontava para as fotos, comentando alguma coisa. Desviou os olhos das fotos e observou a morena, suspirando. No fundo, gostaria que ela se lembrasse de tudo que viveram quando eram crianças e caçavam as Cartas Clow; assim como o tempo que passaram juntas na faculdade.

Tomoyo fora um dos maiores suportes dela naqueles tempos, sempre acreditando nela, sempre ao seu lado, dando-lhe forças e fazendo-a acreditar que ela seria capaz de fazer tudo. Que tudo sempre terminaria bem. E sempre em grande estilo com suas incríveis roupas especiais.

Sorriu de forma aberta, lembrando-se deste detalhe.

* * *

Shaolin soltou um suspiro, passando as costas da mão direita na testa. 'Já está bom, Kasumi! Tem comida para um batalhão.'

Ela olhou para o menino e depois esticou o pescoço olhando para os vegetais que ele preparava. 'Ainda tem pouco. E você é quem gosta de vegetais, você sabe que eu prefiro carne.'

Ele fechou o rosto contrariado. 'Você é uma carnívora.'

'Seres humanos são onívoros.' Ela replicou o resmungo dele. 'Gosto tanto de vegetais quanto de carnes… só prefiro carnes.' Falou, dando de ombros.

'Não sei como consegue comer tanta carne.'

Kasumi abriu a tampa da panela e o cheiro bom invadiu a cozinha. 'Acho que já está quase bom. Anda logo com os legumes. Tenho que colocá-los para cozinhar um pouco com a carne.' Ralhou com ele.

'Você sabe que não gosto de cozinhar.' Continuava resmungando. 'Mas se esta é a única maneira para você agora fazer alguma coisa comigo, então eu faço o que você mandar.' Completou, descascando os legumes e os picando em seguida, mesmo com o rosto contrariado.

Ela olhou de esguelha para o menino ao seu lado e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Era verdade que estava evitando-o, mas porque sabia que ele e Marie-nee-san estavam sempre falando de algo que não gostariam que ela soubesse.

Além disso… achou que, ao se afastar um pouco do menino, as coisas dentro do seu coração ficariam melhor resolvidas, mas a mãe conversou com ela e a alertou que estava agindo errado. Balançou a cabeça de leve, sabia que aquela história de jantar tinha sido obra da mãe para fazer os dois se entenderem.

O menino terminou e estendeu para ela o recipiente com os legumes devidamente descascados e picados. 'Pronto.'

Ela os pegou satisfeita e acrescentou à panela, mexendo de leve.

Shaolin sorriu, observando-a preparar a comida. Kasumi era uma das melhores alunas das aulas de culinária da escola. Eles sempre eram dupla, ou faziam parte do mesmo grupo.

Kasumi virou-se para ele de repente e bateu as mãos na frente do rosto. 'Agora vamos fazer os korokkes!'

Ele olhou para ela desanimado. 'A gente já fez um monte de coisa. Somos só eu, você e nossos pais.'

'Tousan e Ojisan são homens. Comem bastante.'

'Você come mais que eles.' O garoto resmungou, enquanto ela já começava a colocar os ingredientes em cima do balcão para preparar o que queria, beliscando o que já estava pronto.

'Você está distraído.' Ela falou e virou-se para o menino. 'E cansado. Muito cansado.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça. 'Isso é verdade.' Falou, esticando as costas.

O pai tinha pedido para a prima pegar pesado com ele nos treinos e Marie estava cumprindo a ordem à risca.

'Você não tem ido mais treinar no dojo.' Ela falou com o tom triste.

Ele soltou um suspiro. 'É por isso que anda chateada comigo?' Perguntou encarando a menina que arregalou os olhos de leve.

Kasumi desviou os olhos dele e continuou a pegar o material para a preparação dos croquetes. 'Não estou chateada com você.' Ela murmurou.

'Não?' Ele a interrogou. 'Tem certeza?'

Ela o olhou rapidamente e depois desviou os olhos novamente. 'Tenho… Não estou chateada. Estava com alguns… algumas… enfim… Estava confusa com algumas coisas.' Ela respondeu afinal, sorrindo de leve. 'Mas kaasan me ajudou a entender melhor as coisas.'

'Se me contasse, eu poderia ajudá-la.' Ele rebateu.

Kasumi comprimiu os lábios novamente e mexeu nas panelas. 'São coisas de meninas…' Sussurrou como resposta.

'Certo.' Ele falou ainda contrariado. 'E já resolveu?'

Ela sorriu de leve. 'Acho que sim.' Respondeu e inalou o cheiro da refeição quase pronta. 'Hummmm… Acho que já está quase pronto. Não posso deixar os vegetais cozinhar muito, senão ficam moles.' Falou, pegando um garfo e espetando. Provou um pedaço e sorriu, satisfeita. 'Está bom!'

O menino balançou a cabeça de leve novamente. 'Não sei como você consegue comer tanto e não explodir. Parece até Kero-chan.'

'Kero-chan?' Kasumi perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e olhando para o amigo.

Shaolin respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Isso acontecia de vez em quando. Era difícil demais se controlar o tempo todo. Ficou calado, não aguentava mais mentir para a amiga. Começou a descascar rápido tudo o que ela tinha pedido e estendeu para ela, achando que ao ver que tudo estava como ela mandara, Kasumi esqueceria de cobrar uma resposta.

'Pronto! Terminei!' Ele falou satisfeito, sorrindo de forma nervosa para ela. 'O que mais quer que eu faça?'

A menina soltou um suspiro e desviou os olhos dele. 'Você não anda bem, não é? E acho que apenas nee-san é quem tem lhe ajudado, né?' Falou com o tom triste.

Shaolin olhou para ela de esguelha. 'Nee-san é minha prima.'

Kasumi encolheu os ombros de leve, não gostou de ouvir a colocação dele. 'Sim… Ela é sua prima. Deve ser por isso que há tantos assuntos entre vocês que não posso saber.´

'Não é nada disso.' Ele falou em tom nervoso.

'Você está vermelho, Shaolin. Está mentindo.' Ela falou, desanimada.

'Só porque estou vermelho, não quer dizer que estou mentindo.' Falou irritado.

Ela virou-se para ele estreitando os olhos no menino. 'Eu o conheço desde que eu me entendo por gente, então eu sei quando está mentindo.' Falou em tom calmo, o que no fundo deixava-o mais incomodado ainda. 'Você só fica vermelho quando está mentindo ou quando vira o centro das atenções… Ou quando está ao lado da Maeda-chan.'

'Eu não fico vermelho quando estou ao lado da Maeda-chan.' Ele rebateu.

'Fica sim.' Ela falou, sorrindo de forma triste e deu um suspiro desanimado, voltando a atenção a preparação dos croquetes. 'Todos os meninos ficam vermelhos ao lado da menina mais bonita do sexto ano.'

Shaolin observou o perfil da menina. 'Eu não acho que ela seja tão bonita assim.' Ele rebateu, sentiu o rosto corar novamente pensando que achava Kasumi mais bonita, mas não teve coragem de falar.

'Você não está ao lado dela agora, estamos só eu e você aqui e você está vermelho… Então você está mentindo.'

Ficaram em silêncio, Kasumi voltou a prestar atenção na preparação dos croquetes. Shaolin baixou os olhos, sabia que, apesar da amiga falar que não estava chateada, este era o motivo que a estava fazendo se afastar dele.

'Você sempre tem que ir na casa de Nee-san. Quase todos os dias...'

Shaolin coçou a bochecha direita. 'Eu vou com os meus pais. Estamos… estamos… ajudando os tios… em…'

'Você está mentindo. Melhor nem continuar.' Ela o interrompeu.

O menino se calou e engoliu em seco. Estava mesmo pensando em uma mentira. Olhou de esguelha para a menina ao seu lado que começava a preparar os pratos para servir. Soltou um suspiro.

'Kasumi…' Ele começou a falar. Pediria desculpas para ela e seria honesto em falar que não poderia dizer.

'Nos últimos meses, você e Nee-san estão conversando e, quando eu chego perto, vocês mudam de assunto… Não querendo que eu saiba do que estão falando. Vocês têm muitos segredos, não?'

'Não é isso… é que Nee-san, às vezes, precisa desabafar. Nós somos primos e ela não tem muitos amigos.' Ele tentou justificar.

'Eu poderia continuar amiga dela, mas…' Kasumi olhou para Shaolin. 'Acho que ela prefere falar só com você, né?'

Shaolin balançou a cabeça. 'Não é isso, Kasumi…'

Kasumi soltou outro suspiro e voltou a preparar a massa dos korokkes. 'Mas tudo bem… Somos amigos. Quando você quiser falar comigo, eu vou estar aqui. Só espero que esteja tudo bem com você e com ela. Não gosto de vê-lo cansado dessa maneira. Fico preocupada com você.'

Shaolin desviou os olhos dela, sentia um arrepio toda vez que ela falava de forma meiga com ele daquela forma. 'Você… você não entenderia.'

'Talvez… Tem coisas que realmente são difíceis de entender mesmo, né?' Falou, forçando um sorriso.

Shaolin virou-se para ela, fitando-a. 'É complicado.'

'Acho que sim...' Kasumi falou e depois os dois ficaram em silêncio. Um incômodo silêncio.

Shaolin cerrou os punhos, ainda fitando Kasumi que voltava a preparação da massa dos croquetes. Detestava saber que ela estava magoada com ele. Fechou os olhos, pensando que não aguentava mais guardar aquele segredo dela. Não aguentava mais perceber que aquilo a estava afastando dele.

Tinha certeza que, se fosse o contrário, sentiria-se traído pela amiga. Possivelmente, era o que ela devia estar sentindo também. Mas Kasumi esperava de forma paciente o momento que ele contaria para ela. Se fosse ele, provavelmente, já a teria colocado contra a parede até que a garota falasse o que estava acontecendo. Já estava se sentindo incomodado por sentir que estava fora de alguma coisa da vida da amiga, por ela estar evitando-o.

'Eu sinto muito, Kasumi.' Ele falou, quebrando o silêncio e fazendo-a virar-se para ele. O menino se aproximou mais dela e a fitou de perto. Chegava a sentir o ar lhe faltar quando os olhos grandes dela o fitavam daquela forma. 'Eu realmente não quero esconder nada de você.'

'Você não precisa! Shaolin, o quer que seja, eu vou entender. Talvez eu até possa ajudar!' Ela falou com a voz suave, sorrindo de leve e fazendo-o sorrir também.

Shaolin franziu a testa. Pensou que, com certeza, receberia uma bronca do pai e que a mãe se decepcionaria com ele, mas não dava para continuar com aquilo.

'Eu… eu…' Ele começou a falar, tentando achar as melhores palavras. 'Hum…' Murmurou, achando que talvez fosse mais fácil mostrar. Olhou para trás, ouvindo as vozes dos pais conversando com os tios na sala. Não poderia invocar nenhuma magia forte para não levantar suspeitas. Pegou um ofuda no bolso, fazendo-o pegar fogo sozinho.

Kasumi arregalou os olhos, observando o talismã com a chama ardendo sobre ele, sem queimar o papel. Inclinou a cabeça de leve, analisando. 'Como você fez isso? É um isqueiro bem estranho.'

'Não é isqueiro, Kasumi.' Ele falou decepcionado. A chama se apagou e ele olhou em volta, pensando no que poderia fazer. 'Tá bom…' Falou estreitando os olhos no prato a frente da menina, no qual ela preparava a massa dos korokkes. Fez um gesto com a cabeça, pedindo para ela olhar e Kasumi abaixou o rosto, observando o objeto. 'Flores dos ventos.' Invocou a magia, fazendo um redemoinho circular o prato, levantando-o até a altura do rosto de Kasumi.

Ela arregalou os olhos, observando o prato que flutuava à sua frente e estendeu o braço. A magia cessou e ela pegou o prato com as mãos para que ele não caísse e se quebrasse.

'Co-como você fez isso?' Kasumi perguntou, virando-se para o amigo.

'É magia.' Ele falou em tom baixo, dando de ombros.

Sentia como se um peso enorme estivesse saindo de seus ombros. Além disso, gostou de ter surpreendido Kasumi. O olhar de admiração dela o fazia sentir-se muito bem. O que mais temia era que a menina ficasse assustada.

'Magia?' Ela repetiu devagar. 'Tipo… truque mágico?'

Shaolin franziu a testa e fechou o sorriso bobo que tinha nos lábios ainda há pouco. 'Você é mesmo cética, hein?'

Kasumi abriu a boca umas duas vezes, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Observou o menino voltar a atenção ao material culinário espalhado pelo balcão da cozinha.

'Desde quando você tem isso?'

'Sempre tive, mas só comecei a treinar magia há uns cinco anos. É isso que eu faço na casa de Nee-san. Ela também tem magia, então treinamos juntos. É sobre magia o que falamos, às vezes...'

'Nee-san também usa os ofudas? Como você?'

Shaolin balançou a cabeça. 'Não… A magia dela é um pouco diferente. Na verdade… É bem diferente. Ela é muito forte.'

'Ah...' Kasumi soltou ainda espantada. Calou-se novamente, observando o menino ao seu lado por alguns segundos, fazendo-o voltar a ficar tenso. 'Você então tem poderes mágicos? Você é como um super herói?'

'Também não é assim.' Ele falou, rindo-se e coçando a bochecha sem graça, apesar de ter gostado da comparação.

'E o que mais você consegue fazer?' Ela perguntou animada.

Ele encolheu os ombros. 'Bem… Minha magia é parecida com a de tousan, então...'

'Peraí! Ojisan tem magia também?' Kasumi perguntou em tom mais alto, surpresa.

Shaolin arregalou os olhos, fitando a amiga. 'Fala baixo! Eu vou levar uma bronca dele por ter contado para você.'

Ela tampou a boca, prometendo que falaria baixo.

'Tousan e kaasan possuem magia.' Ele respondeu, e a fitou intensamente. 'Kasumi… Por favor, você não pode contar para ninguém sobre isso.'

Ela balançou a cabeça. 'Prometo que não conto para ninguém. Pode confiar em mim.'

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça. 'Eu confio.'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, a preparação da refeição deixada de lado agora.

Kasumi se voltou para ele, subitamente. 'E quem é Kero-chan?' Ela perguntou.

'É um dos guardiões de kaasan… A história é comprida. Enfim… Ele parece um bichinho de pelúcia que fala, come muito, tanto quanto você…' Disse rindo para ela. 'E dorme roncando, além de jogar videogame o dia inteiro. Mas é gente boa.'

'Um bichinho de pelúcia?'

'Ele é, na verdade, uma criatura mágica e a aparência de ursinho de pelúcia é só um disfarce. A forma original dele é como um leão sem juba ou um tigre sem listras… Enfim… É um felino alado enorme… É bem legal...'

'Parece legal mesmo.' Ela concordou.

'Um dia eu conto a história toda. Da próxima vez que você for lá em casa, eu prometo apresentá-la para ele. Kero-chan vai gostar disso.' Shaolin falou, sorrindo para ela. 'E as Cartas também. Elas gostam muito de você.'

'Cartas?' Kasumi voltou a perguntar.

'Esta também é uma longa história.' Falou, fazendo uma careta.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

'Hei, Kasumi! Shaolin-kun!' A voz de Kurogane na porta da cozinha chamou a atenção das duas crianças que quase pularam de susto. O homem franziu a testa. 'Está tudo bem?'

'Tudo bem.' Ela falou atrapalhada, voltando a preparação das coisas. 'Mais cinco minutos e a gente começa a servir, está bem?'

'Não quer mesmo ajuda?' Ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Shaolin já está me ajudando. Obrigada.'

'Está bem.' Ele falou. 'Mas se precisar, é só chamar.' Encarou o menino. 'Se ela pegar muito pesado com você, também pode me chamar, certo?'

'Gosto de cozinhar com ela.' Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

'Ela é muito mandona na cozinha.'

'Assim como o senhor.' Kasumi rebateu, estreitando os olhos no pai.

'Exatamente.' Kurogane falou, voltando a deixar as duas crianças sozinhas.

'Agora você não tem mais segredos comigo?' Kasumi perguntou, sorrindo para o menino.

Shaolin balançou a cabeça. 'Não. Mais nenhum. Você sabe tudo sobre mim agora.' Ele a encarou por alguns segundos. 'E você? Está guardando algum segredo de mim?'

Ela arregalou os olhos e desviou-os por um momento, voltando a encará-lo em seguida. Sentiu o coração palpitar de maneira que parecia que queria sair para fora de seu peito. Mordeu os lábios nervosa, e lembrou-se da conversa com a mãe. 'Eu… Eu gosto muito de você, Shaolin.' Falou, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Ele sorriu para ela e sentiu o rosto esquentar, desviou os olhos, sentindo o coração bater de forma descompensada. 'E-eu também, Kasumi.' Engoliu em seco e, inconscientemente, cerrou os punhos. 'Você é como uma irmã para mim.'

Ela suspirou e concordou com a cabeça, já esperava por esta resposta. 'Certo! Vamos logo finalizar isso. Pelo jeito tousan está com fome. Hei! Tem magia para preparar comida?'

Shaolin riu, desanuviando o nervosismo. 'Tem uma Carta que consegue criar doces.' Ele respondeu e viu os olhinhos dela brilhando.

'Isso deve ser muito legal!'

'É, sim… Kero-chan a adora. Quando for lá em casa peço a ela vários doces para você.'

'Vou cobrar.' Disse entusiasmada.

* * *

Marie olhou de esguelha para o primo às suas costas. Eles estavam lutando contra alguns seres criados por ela com um poder como o de Criatividade. Shaolin cortou um ao meio enquanto Marie, que também tinha uma espada na mão, combatia outro. Estavam de costas um para outro.

'Kasumi-chan hoje voltou a falar comigo. Ela andava bem chateada.' Marie comentou antes de decapitar uma criatura.

Shaolin bloqueou o ataque de uma das criaturas, chutou-a e atingiu-a com a espada. 'Sim… Ela estava chateada comigo também.' Respondeu a prima.

'Você não segurou a língua e contou para ela, não foi?' Marie falou antes levantar a mão e, com uma rajada de vento, afastar o inimigo que tentava golpeá-la.

Shaolin suspirou, afastou-se um pouco da prima para golpear mais outras duas criaturas que tentavam acertá-lo. 'Eu não conseguia mais mentir para ela.' Finalmente respondeu. 'Levei uma baita bronca do tousan quando contei para ele.'

'Que novidade você levar bronca de Ojisan.' Marie ainda falou, debochando e logo invocou seu poder, fazendo surgirem galhos do chão que prenderam uma das criaturas, estreitou os olhos nela e fez com que os galhos a apertassem até destruí-la. 'A bronca valeu a pena, pelo menos?' Ela perguntou, olhando de esguelha para o primo que lutava contra uma criatura maior desta vez.

Ele saltou para trás, evitando ser atingido, e parou mais próximo a ela. 'Como assim valeu a pena? Claro que valeu… Agora não preciso mais mentir para Kasumi...' Respondeu, pegando um talismã. 'Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!' Convocou sua magia para atingir o inimigo.

'Deve ser difícil mesmo, ter que mentir o tempo todo para sua namoradinha, né?' Marie riu enquanto soltava bolas de fogo em dois adversários, ao mesmo tempo.

Shaolin arregalou os olhos de leve, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Voltou-se rapidamente para a prima pelo ombro direito. 'Ela é…'

Foi interrompido quase sendo golpeado, fez um rolamento escapando do ataque e viu a criatura que quase o acertara ser empurrada por uma rajada de vento de Marie. Levantou-se irritado e atingiu o oponente, cortando-o ao meio. Pegou outro talismã e levou-o a altura do rosto.

A mandala baguá do pai formou-se ao seus pés. 'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra. Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas. Eu os invoco para meu auxílio. Agora!' Ordenou fazendo com que os raios atingissem todos os oponentes que ainda estavam em pé. Franziu a testa e olhou para a prima com o rosto fechado. 'Ela é como se fosse minha irmã. Você sabe disso.' Finalmente conseguiu responder.

Marie olhou para o primo de forma irônica e passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, bagunçando-os mais. Fazia isso para irritá-lo. 'Ficou nervosinho, hein, pirralho?'

'Humph.' Ele murmurou, afastando a mão dela. 'Estas criaturas que você criou é que são muito fracas.'

Marie balançou o corpo de leve, observando o primo emburrado. Era raro vê-lo assim, mas ela sabia que realmente o tinha provocado ao falar da namoradinha. Não podia negar que era divertido.

'Bem… Você destruiu todos.' Falou, olhando em volta. 'Acho que poderíamos elevar o nível do treinamento, não concorda?'

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Sei lá… Você é quem sabe.' Respondeu, ainda contrariado.

'Então, vamos lutar um contra o outro, o que me diz?' Marie sugeriu.

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Lutar? Magia contra magia?'

'Claro…' Ela falou, rindo de lado. 'O outro tipo de luta…. É especialidade da Kasumi-chan, né?' Completou cantarolando e dando uma piscadinha para ele.

'Ah, você está chata pra caramba hoje, hein?'

'Seria um bom exercício de reflexo e aplicação dos conceitos teóricos da magia.' Ela explicou, ignorando o comentário dele. 'Para evitar acidentes, não usaremos ataques diretos, que tal?'

Ele franziu a testa, pensativo. 'Então, um invoca uma magia e o outro teria que anular? É aquele lance de ciclos de inibição, é isso?'

Ela concordou com um aceno rápido da cabeça e sorriu de lado, vendo que ele tinha ficado interessado.

'Está bem.' Shaolin respondeu por fim. Pegou as Cartas da mãe que estavam no bolso e olhou para a prima que se sentia satisfeita por ele aceitar o desafio. 'Quem começa?'

'Pode ser você.' Ela falou, encolhendo os ombros. 'Mas tem que ser rápido na decisão de qual vai usar, senão… você já era.'

Shaolin sorriu de forma irônica para a prima. Hoje ela realmente estava pegando no pé dele. Deu um longo suspiro, pensando que não gostava muito de usar as Cartas de forma combativa. Ele fora criado convivendo com elas. Para ele era mais fácil ver a magia que tinha aprendido com o pai nos últimos anos como algo realmente de combate do que as Cartas. Mas sabia que a prima tinha razão. Seria um treinamento interessante.

'Flecha!' Ele iniciou o ataque mágico. A carta foi liberada e a flecha mágica seguiu em direção a uma árvore qualquer próxima de Marie, multiplicando-se no meio do percurso.

'Trovão!' Marie falou atacando as várias flechas mágicas e as anulando. Olhou para o primo e sorriu. 'Bosque!'

Os galhos seguiram na direção do menino que arregalou os olhos, tentando pensar em qual carta usaria. Estava na dúvida se usava Gelo para congelar os galhos ou Névoa para destruí-los.

'Névoa!' Decidiu por fim, fazendo os galhos ressecarem, destruindo-os. Por muito pouco, não perdeu o embate. 'Fogo!' Solicitou outra carta.

Marie levantou o braço e uma onda formou um paredão, anulando as chamas mágicas. 'Terra!' Falou em seguida. Uma "serpente" de terra brotou do chão, avançando sobre o primo.

'Bosque!' Shaolin escolheu a carta que aprisionou a terra, impedindo-a de chegar até ele e logo a fez desaparecer. 'Tempestade!' Ordenou e um tufão se formou seguindo na direção de Marie.

A jovem pensou que ele estava ficando esperto, vamos ver como ele se sairia sendo atacado de volta. 'Aro!' Solicitou a magia, fazendo com que o tufão se voltasse contra Shaolin que realmente fora pego de surpresa, vendo seu ataque retornar.

'Através!' Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar, fazendo o tufão atravessar seu corpo e se dissipar depois. Estava para invocar outra magia, mas Marie foi mais rápida.

'Areia!' Ela falou e a enorme nuvem de pó se ergueu, voando em direção a Shaolin.

Ele arregalou os olhos. 'Vento!' Invocou a magia que, atingindo a nuvem de areia, formou uma imensa nuvem de pó. O menino fechou os olhos, colocando a mão em frente ao rosto antes de invocar Escudo.

Marie franziu a testa, observando o primo ser envolvido pela tempestade de areia. Abaixou o rosto e levou uma das mãos até a cabeça, sentindo a familiar sensação que acompanhava mais uma de suas visões. Sua magia expandiu enquanto a mandala púrpura de Clow, mais uma vez, apareceu sob seus pés.

 _'O que você está fazendo aqui, Midoriko?'_ Ela ouviu uma voz familiar falando, não conseguia ver direito quem era. Sentia-se fraca. ' _Por que não está lutando contra Pazuzu com o Garoto e Tadmoth?'_

Marie levantou o rosto e viu o grande demônio com um braço só, que volta e meia aparecia em suas visões, falando com a mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos, que lhe era também familiar, mesmo que ainda não soubesse dizer quem eram eles e o que estava acontecendo.

 _'Estou caindo fora!'_ A mulher falou de forma sarcástica.

 _'Você realmente é um demônio traiçoeiro.'_ Retrucou o grandão. _'Se não ajudar, estará quebrando seu acordo com Enma Daiyoh. Não vai receber sua recompensa!'_

' _O que Enma Daiyoh me prometeu não será nada comparado ao que conquistarei quando eu tiver o filho do Garotão.'_ Ela falou antes de atacá-lo, deixando-o inconsciente.

Marie deu uns passos para trás, levando agora as duas mãos à cabeça. A mandala de Clow que havia se formado aos seus pés, aos poucos mudava. O grande Sol aos poucos era encoberto pela Lua que aumentava em tamanho, formando algo que se assemelhava a um eclipse. Ao centro, numa área escurecida, uma estrela dentro de um círculo surgiu.

* * *

Shaolin olhava assustado para a prima.

'Apagar!' Invocou a magia, dissipando completamente a tempestade de areia. 'Nee-san!' Chamou-a e tentou se aproximar, mas a energia da prima havia crescido de forma estrondosa.

Ele reparou na mudança da mandala dela e a viu tirar as mãos da cabeça e levá-las ao peito. Estava com os olhos fechados. Apesar da mandala ser dominantemente púrpura, o menino conseguiu ver que, no centro dela, um brilho multicolorido surgia e foi se expandindo e aumentando de forma súbita.

'Nee-san!' Shaolin gritou novamente, fazendo uma nova investida para se aproximar da prima, mas sentiu quando foi empurrado pela magia em torno do corpo dela.

A luz multicolorida, que inicialmente era pequena, aumentou criando uma esfera que planava no ar a frente de Marie. Droga! O que seria aquilo?!

Shaolin percebeu que o brilho da esfera se intensificou de tal forma que foi obrigado a fechar os olhos para não se cegar. Colocou o braço a frente dos olhos, protegendo-os da luz intensa e, quando finalmente conseguiu abri-los, percebeu a silhueta de um rapaz surgindo de dentro da esfera. A luz diminuiu, tão rápida quanto havia surgido, e finalmente desapareceu. Shaolin piscou os olhos algumas vezes, ainda incomodado e conseguiu ver com nitidez o ser que havia surgido através da esfera multicolorida.

Franziu a testa, percebendo que a presença dele era parecida com a da prima, mas não igual. Ele estava envolto na aura púrpura que conseguia ver com clareza em torno de Marie. Porém não foi isso que mais lhe chamou a atenção.

Deu dois passos à frente, encarando o rapaz que estava a poucos metros dele, na frente de Marie. Balançou um pouco a cabeça sem conseguir entender o que acontecia.

Shaolin e o desconhecido permaneciam em silêncio, encarando-se como que analisando um ao outro. O menino olhava de forma confusa para aquele rapaz a sua frente que era extremamente parecido com o seu pai.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _Pronto! Finalmente o Kazuo apareceu para a alegria ou desespero do pessoal! Hahahaha E o rapaz já chegou causando! Sei que o capítulo terminou num momento para deixar todos arrancando os cabelos, mas é assim mesmo, gente… tem episódios que precisamos usar este artifício para causar adrenalina! Somos muito más!_

 _Esta foi a última passagem de tempo para o início da trama desta terceira fase da história. Como perceberam Shaolin e Kasumi estão com 13 anos e Marie com 16 anos._

 _E já vou deixar claro que Shaolin é o meu personagem do coração! E eu sou ciumenta! Muito! E acreditem em mim, Kasumi é realmente muito mais do que aparenta… ou foi… enfim… deixa para lá!_

 _Conselho: Não comparem com a versão original… esta parte está completamente diferente, não só pela idade dos personagens como também o relacionamento entre eles… a trama é toda nova._

 _Estou adorando ler as teorias de vocês no grupo de Feiticeiros no Facebook. Vcs não sabem como eu me controlo para não dar spoiler!_

 _Um grande abraço a todos que estão acompanhando a história._

* * *

 ** _Yoru:_** _Kyyaaa~~ Ele apareceu! Eu estava ansiosa por essa parte! Bem, se a Kath é ciumenta com o Shaolin, eu o sou com o Kazuo… Ele é meu bebê! Eu adoro a parte da história que vai começar a partir de agora! Shaolin e Kazuo são as verdadeiras estrelas de Feiticeiros, gente! Podem ter certeza!_

 _E eu acho muito divertidas as teorias no grupo, mas você não sabem o quanto eu tenho que controlar a Kath para ela não dar spoiler… XDD hauhauahua…_

 _Espero que estejam animados para essa nova etapa! Até o próximo capítulo..._


	50. O Primogênito

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Revisão: Rô Marques

 **Capítulo 50**

 **O Primogênito**

Kazuo caminhava devagar e atento. Estavam entrando no maldito Deserto Ardente onde ele lutaria contra o tal do Choronzon como Midoriko havia exigido. Assim, ela assumiria o domínio de mais um pedaço daquele monte de areia.

Olhou rapidamente para trás por sobre o ombro esquerdo e viu Midoriko, Arthas e mais alguns demônios, que agora deram para seguir a "Imperatriz do Mundo das Trevas", como a mãe se auto proclamava. Rodou os olhos. Para que ela queria um monte de idiotas atrás dela se, para enfrentar mesmo o problema, era ele quem ia na frente e, sempre, sozinho?

Apertou mais forte a espada que tinha em suas mãos e que tinha pegado de um dos adversários que havia derrotado anteriormente. Tinha facilidade para lutar com a espada e Arthas já tinha falado que esta também era uma habilidade do pai. Merda! Tudo sempre era alguma coisa do pai. Ele não era o pai. O pai estava morto e ele estava ali naquela merda de lugar.

Franziu a testa, começando a perceber a aproximação de um poderoso ser. Não conhecia o tal Choronzon e Arthas não havia lhe dado muitas informações úteis. Falou apenas que ninguém nunca tinha visto a sua forma verdadeira, pois era um demônio feiticeiro que tinha como especialidade a ilusão e a confusão.

Não demorou muito, um redemoinho se formou à sua frente, levantando a areia do chão. Kazuo colocou-se em posição de luta, flexionando levemente os joelhos e segurando a espada com força. Estreitou os olhos no inimigo que se aproximava, saindo da nuvem de poeira.

Arregalou os olhos de leve, vendo a sua frente a imagem de um homem parecido com ele. 'Mas que merda é esta?' Ele se perguntou e viu que o homem, assim como ele, havia se posicionado para lutar.

O adversário avançou em sua direção, atacando-o furiosamente com a espada que também tinha nas mãos. Kazuo bloqueou o ataque, mas foi obrigado a dar alguns passos para trás, segurando mais forte a espada para que ela não caísse de suas mãos. Acabou sendo golpeado por um chute na altura do abdômen e afastou-se mais do inimigo. Sentiu o potente golpe. Olhou novamente para o homem que endireitou o corpo e apontou a espada na sua direção.

'Você é muito fraco para ser meu filho.' Falou friamente, fazendo Kazuo arregalar os olhos.

Balançou a cabeça de leve. Seu pai estava morto, não estava? Não conseguiu nem tentar achar uma resposta, pois, novamente, o adversário avançou contra ele, tentando acertá-lo com a arma. Kazuo voltou a bloquear os golpes, fazendo as lâminas faíscarem. Mas que droga! Por que ele não conseguia contra-atacar?!

Pela hesitação, acabou sendo atingido no braço que agora tinha um grande ferimento que sangrava. Deu alguns passos para trás, encarando o adversário.

'Você realmente é fraco demais.' O inimigo falou, levantando uma das mãos e a areia que estava sob os pés de Kazuo começou a girar, erguendo-se num imenso redemoinho que circulou o corpo do rapaz, impossibilitando que ele se movimentasse.

Sentiu quando seus pés perderam o contato com chão. Fechou os olhos um pouco para evitar que a areia entrasse por eles e machucasse sua visão, mas ainda conseguindo ver a figura do seu suposto pai caminhando em sua direção. O homem tinha o rosto sério, além de ser parecidíssimo com ele. Viu-o sorrindo de lado de forma irônica.

'Então você realmente acha que pode entrar nos meus domínios, fedelho, e sair vivo?'

Kazuo franziu a testa, lembrando-se do que Arthas havia dito. Choronzon era um demônio da ilusão. Claro! Aquilo ali era a imagem criada pela sua própria cabeça.

Detestava tanto ser comparado ao pai, viver à sombra dele, que acabou transformando-o naquilo que mais temia. Fechou os olhos, concentrando sua magia e a sentiu circular em volta do seu corpo, anulando a magia que o prendia.

Pousou no chão e flexionou os joelhos apenas o suficiente para pegar impulso e ir em direção ao oponente. Agora que identificara o problema, não seria mais afetado por aquele fantasma da sua cabeça e não teria mais receio. Ao invés de apenas bloquear os golpes, começou a atacar com estocadas cada vez mais violentas contra Choronzon.

'Vai se arrepender de ter entrado na minha mente, cara.' Falou entre os dentes enquanto golpeava Choronzon com fúria. Conseguiu atingi-lo e, assim que viu a guarda do inimigo baixa, concentrou energia em uma das mãos e a desferiu contra o corpo do oponente que foi lançado longe.

Kazuo se ergueu, observando a imagem do pai no chão se levantando aos poucos. Engoliu em seco. Tinha que desvincular totalmente aquele ser a sua frente do pai que nunca conhecera. O grande ferimento do braço atingido, ardia bastante, mas isso também significava que estava cicatrizando.

Posicionou-se novamente esperando pelo ataque de Choronzon, que não demorou muito para voltar a avançar sobre ele. Sentiu quando a areia sob seus pés pareceram ter criado vida, envolvendo seus membros como tentáculos para, mais uma vez, prendê-lo. Tentou se soltar, em vão. Pelo menos não estava totalmente imobilizado. Estreitou os olhos em Choronzon e esperou o momento certo.

Assim que o inimigo tentou golpeá-lo com a espada, segurou o pulso dele com uma das mãos, afastou a espada do oponente de seu corpo e, com sua outra mão, que segurava firmemente a espada, cravou-a no meio do peito da ilusória figura paterna. Ouviu o grito e, logo, a imagem foi envolvida por um redemoinho de areia, retornando o demônio a sua forma original antes de, por fim, virar pó.

Kazuo abaixou os braços e percebeu que seus pés já estavam livres. Soltou um suspiro e não soube se foi de cansaço ou de tristeza. Quer dizer, tinha certeza que era de cansaço. Ele era um demônio, e tristeza era um sentimento que não fazia sentido.

Midoriko parou ao seu lado e observou o braço de Kazuo sujo de sangue que ainda pingava. Tinha sido um ferimento feio, mais um pouco e poderia ter decepado o braço dele.

'Precisa ficar mais atento. Você, com estas palhaçadas sentimentais, quase perdeu o braço.' Ela falou, olhando para ele duramente. 'Ainda não conseguimos conquistar nem um terço do que eu quero. Estou louca para acabar com aquela metida e arrogante da Esdeath. Desta maneira, não tem como você derrotá-la.'

Kazuo virou o rosto para a mãe e trincou os dentes. 'Então… você que a derrote, Vossa Majestade.'

Midoriko franziu a testa e parou a frente do rapaz. 'Você está vivo graças a mim e, por isso, deve me obedecer.' Ela respondeu.

'Tô de saco cheio disso.' Falou, já pronto para se afastar do demônio feminino quando percebeu que ela levantou a mão para dar-lhe um tapa como fazia quando era menor. Deu um passo para trás desviando da agressão gratuita. 'Não me bata mais! Nunca mais!' Falou em tom de desafio e começou a se afastar. 'Fique aí com mais este pedaço de terra neste lugar de merda.' Disse sem parar de caminhar.

Respirou fundo e levou a mão ao ferimento do braço, apertando-o. Estava doendo aquela droga e como era profundo, até sumir, ficaria ardendo como se estivesse em brasas. Inferno!

'Garoto! Você está bem?' Ouviu a voz de Arthas se aproximando dele, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar para ver o grandalhão.

'Não me chame de Garoto!' Gritou irado.

Detestava ser chamado assim, simplesmente porque sabia que era assim que Arthas chamava o pai. Ele não era o pai.

Kazuo continuou a caminhar, afastando-se de todos. Queria ficar sozinho até aquela droga de ferimento cicatrizar. Quando percebeu que estava longe o suficiente para, finalmente, sentir-se em paz, sentou-se no chão, encostando-se num rochedo e jogou a cabeça para trás. Passou as costas da mão na testa, limpando o suor.

Como ele odiava aquele lugar e aquela vida. Por mais que tentasse entender aquela ânsia da mãe de conquistar territórios, não conseguia. Para ele não fazia sentido. Sabia que era um demônio, o inferno era seu habitat natural, então porque se sentia tão irritado por estar ali?

Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar para que a adrenalina da luta abaixasse e o ferimento do braço cicatrizasse por completo. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu uma forte presença mágica explodir perto dele. Abriu os olhos assustado, não sabendo o que era a enorme esfera multicolorida a sua frente.

Levantou-se devagar, sem tirar os olhos dela. 'Mas o que é isso?' Perguntou-se.

Deu um passo à frente e reparou que uma mandala mágica octogonal de cor púrpura apareceu sob os seus pés e sua magia se expandiu em ondas. Estendeu o braço em direção a fonte e sorriu de leve, pensando em como era bonito e acolhedor aquele brilho. Nunca tinha visto nada assim antes no mundo das trevas.

Franziu a testa, concentrando-se brevemente e estranhou ao sentir que, mesmo a energia sendo gigantesca, não era nociva. Pelo contrário, parecia que, de uma forma estranha, ela o estivesse chamando. Ele sabia que poderia ser perigoso se aproximar de algo desconhecido, mas simplesmente não conseguia controlar a atração que sentia por aquela presença mágica. Aproximou-se devagar, não por receio e, sim, por experimentar uma sensação estranha e agradável tomar conta do seu corpo.

Ele ouviu quando Arthas o chamou e pensou ter ouvido Midoriko também, mas não se importou. Continuou a caminhar e foi obrigado a fechar os olhos devido à intensa claridade. Sentiu aquela energia em torno do seu corpo e sorriu novamente. Por alguns segundos, pensou que estivesse levitando, até que finalmente voltou a sentir o chão sob seus pés. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a luminosidade ainda estava forte e precisou de um tempo até, finalmente, conseguir visualizar ao redor, quando a claridade em torno de si diminuiu.

Olhou em volta e se viu num lugar estranho. Estava cercado de árvores verdes, a temperatura era agradável e o céu estava alaranjado, mas não em chamas. Sentiu uma presença a poucos metros de si e fitou a criatura à sua frente.

Era um menino de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos verdes, que o encarava com o rosto assustado. A aura dele era forte com a coloração de um azul pálido. Observou-o dar dois passos em sua direção, sem desviar o olhar e balançar a cabeça de leve, voltando a encará-lo.

Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo sem falar nada, até que ele percebeu outra presença atrás de si, muito próxima. Virou-se para trás e deparou-se com uma jovem de cabelos longos acobreados. Em torno dela, conseguia sentir uma forte magia como a da esfera luminosa, mas que, conforme diminuía, tornava-se púrpura.

Ela estava com os olhos fechados e tinha uma mandala aos seus pés que se sobrepunha a dele. Fora ela quem o trouxe para aquele lugar? Quem era ela? Quem eram aqueles dois? Onde ele estava?

A energia em torno da jovem diminuiu, assim como a dele, e as mandalas mágicas desapareceram. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, fitando-o com seus brilhantes olhos azuis e a testa franzida.

Marie olhou para o rapaz a sua frente ainda sem conseguir entender o que aconteceu ou o que ela realmente tinha feito. Sentiu o corpo fraco, tinha usado muita magia, de forma descontrolada. As pernas fraquejaram, e estava para cair no chão, quando sentiu que o rapaz a pegou pela cintura, impedindo a queda. Fitaram-se até o rapaz virar o rosto, observando o menino se aproximar.

'Solte-a.' Shaolin falou, observando-o.

'Se eu soltar, ela cai.' Kazuo respondeu no mesmo tom.

Shaolin desviou os olhos do rosto do rapaz e fitou a prima que tentava se recuperar. Ela realmente estava bem pálida, pois tinha gastado energia demais. Nunca tinha visto Marie daquela forma antes.

Ela ainda tentou se firmar nas próprias pernas por ser teimosa, mas novamente as sentiu fraquejarem, sendo segura com mais firmeza pela cintura.

'Eu estou bem…' Marie ainda tentou falar, mas não passava credibilidade nenhuma.

Shaolin não sabia o que fazer. Ao mesmo tempo que, claramente, sentia receio pela presença vindo do rapaz, não poderia negar a grande semelhança que ele tinha com o pai.

Isso já o estava enlouquecendo, quando percebeu a aproximação da mãe e do tio. Virou-se para trás e viu, por sobre ombro esquerdo, Sakura, que vinha correndo, desacelerar o passo e encarar o rapaz com o rosto espantado. Com certeza ela tinha percebido o mesmo que ele.

Eriol olhava perplexo para o que estava acontecendo, mas logo franziu a testa, cravando os olhos no corpo frágil da filha que estava sendo segurada por aquele ser de presença terrível.

'Afaste-se dela, demônio!' Proferiu ameaçadoramente.

Shaolin mostrou-se surpreso com as palavras do tio. Então o rapaz era um demônio? Mas por que ele era tão parecido com o pai? Por que a presença dele era parecida com a da prima? Voltou a fitar o desconhecido com mais apreensão.

Marie arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o pai. Sentiu o peito doer com aquelas palavras. Fechou os olhos e conseguiu se ver a frente do homem que a havia lacrado em uma carta, aprisionando-a sem nem ao menos tentar escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

 _'_ _Está lacrada!'_ Ouviu-o dizer com a voz ofegante. _'E assim permanecerá, demônio.'_

Kazuo sentiu o corpo da jovem tremer. Voltou-se para ela. 'Hei! Você está bem, Garota?' Perguntou, segurando-a com mais firmeza.

Marie não o ouviu. Ainda estava presa em suas lembranças.

 _'_ _Você é a mais forte e foi a mais difícil de ser capturada. Como é a líder, deverá se manter afastada das outras.'_ Ela ouviu o homem a sua frente falar, estava fraca e presa, sem conseguir se mexer e sem conseguir falar nada. Sentiu-se ser envolvida pela energia mágica daquele feiticeiro e, aos poucos, foi perdendo noção do mundo a sua volta conforme tudo ao seu redor começava a ser mergulhado em trevas. A última imagem que teve antes de, finalmente, tudo se tornar profunda escuridão, foi a de seu carcereiro, cujo rosto era igual ao de seu pai.

'Clow-sama…' Marie falou entre os dentes, segurando-se em Kazuo e tentando não cair no chão.

Fora Clow quem a lacrara, fora ele seu carcereiro, quem a deixou nas trevas e no isolamento por séculos. Sem querer sentiu os olhos arderem e, mesmo que a revoltasse, sentiu quando as lágrimas transbordaram dos olhos azuis. Levantou a mão, secando-as o mais rápido que pôde.

'Afaste-se da minha filha, agora!' Eriol gritou irado, aproximando-se de Kazuo. Ele levantou a mão direita ao seu lado, materializando seu cetro mágico, e sob seus pés a mandala de Clow brilhou de forma intensa.

'Eriol-san!' Sakura chamou o amigo, parando a frente dele. 'Mantenha a calma!'

O homem encarou Sakura rapidamente. 'Ele é um demônio. Olhe o que ele fez a Marie.'

'Não sabemos o que aconteceu aqui.' Ela argumentou, tentando acalmá-lo antes que entrasse numa briga desnecessária.

Shaolin olhou para o tio que estava transtornado. Para ele começar a atacar não faltava muito. Por algum motivo, sabia que aquilo não era o certo. O rapaz, demônio ou não, não havia feito nada contra Marie.

Voltou a fitá-lo e balançou a cabeça de leve. Era parecido demais com o pai e alguma coisa dentro dele lhe afirmava que não precisava temê-lo. Soltou um suspiro e começou a se aproximar de Kazuo sob o olhar atento da mãe, que também estava nervosa, com receio do que Eriol faria. Parou em frente a ele e os dois novamente se encararam por alguns segundos.

'Deixe que eu a segure.' O menino falou. 'Ela é teimosa, mas não está conseguindo se manter sozinha…'

'Acha que consegue?' Kazuo perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça de leve e apontou com o polegar para trás em direção a Eriol. 'Eu aguento. Ossan ali atrás é que não está aguentando ver você abraçado à filha dele.'

Kazuo franziu a testa de leve, desviou os olhos rapidamente do garoto e observou Eriol. O menino tinha razão, a aura daquele lá estava agitada demais. Voltou a fitar o menino e acenou com a cabeça de leve.

Shaolin segurou a prima pela cintura, passando um braço dela sobre seus ombros.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar por alguns segundos até Kazuo dar um passo para trás, percebendo que o garoto segurava bem a ruiva.

'Devia tratar este ferimento.' Shaolin comentou, fazendo um gesto de leve com a cabeça em direção ao machucado que sangrava no ombro do rapaz.

Kazuo esboçou um sorriso com a observação do menino. 'Daqui a pouco ele cicatriza.' Achou graça do olhar descrente do garoto. 'Mas arde muito até ficar bom.' Completou.

'Tudo tem um preço, não?'

Deu de ombros. 'Acho que sim…'

'Shaolin-san!' Eriol chamou o garoto com a voz nervosa. Queria logo ver a filha longe daquele ser das trevas. Shaolin era ingênuo demais, como Sakura quando mais nova. 'Afaste-se dele!'

'Fica frio, Eriol-san!' Sakura interveio. Estava com receio do autocontrole de Eriol. Ela estava prestando atenção no diálogo entre o filho e o rapaz e percebeu que não havia com o que se preocupar.

Shaolin soltou um suspiro. 'Vou nessa. Ossan está nervoso.'

'Eu estou bem…' Marie tentou novamente ficar firme em suas pernas, mas falhou miseravelmente, sendo obrigada a se segurar no primo.

Kazuo sorriu de lado. 'Bem que você disse que ela é teimosa…'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça e sorriu se leve, finalmente se afastando do rapaz para alívio de Eriol.

Kazuo ajeitou o corpo, observando o garoto levar a jovem para perto da mulher que havia chegado há pouco, junto com o feiticeiro que continuava a fitá-lo com raiva. Não estava afim de brigar. Queria primeiro saber onde estava e o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Marie se segurou no primo. ' Shaolin-kun, não me solte.' Ela sussurrou.

'Nee-san, você está chorando.' Ele perguntou, preocupado. 'Sente alguma dor?'

'Não.' Ela respondeu baixinho, voltando a secar as lágrimas teimosas. 'Eu vou ficar bem.'

'Vou levá-la até seu pai.' Ele falou, mas sentiu a prima o segurando mais forte pelas roupas.

'Não.' Marie respondeu, suplicante. 'Não me deixe com ele, por favor.'

'Nee-san, o que foi que aconteceu?' Shaolin perguntou, espantado.

O menino parou de caminhar com a prima, sem saber o que faria agora. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Quem era o rapaz que ela tinha trazido do nada? E por que não queria ser deixada com o pai?

Eriol ainda tinha os olhos em Kazuo, pronto para atacá-lo ao menor sinal de ameaça à filha. Olhou para Shaolin, não entendendo porque o menino havia parado. Caminhou devagar na direção de Marie para pegá-la e levá-la para um lugar seguro. Não suportaria que alguma coisa acontecesse a ela.

Ele se aproximou dos dois, e estava pronto para pegá-la, quando franziu a testa ao observar Marie desviar o olhar, segurando-se às roupas de Shaolin.

'Venha, Marie.' Ele falou com a voz doce. 'Vamos para um lugar seguro.'

'Não…' Ela sussurrou, recuando e agarrando-se ainda ao primo.

Shaolin levantou o rosto encarando o tio. 'Ela é teimosa, Ossan. Eu a levarei.' Falou com a voz calma, tentando sorrir de leve para o homem que se mostrava completamente desnorteado com a atitude da filha.

O menino desviou os olhos do tio e fitou a mãe que ainda observava o estranho. Franziu a testa de leve, vendo os olhos dela brilharem e sentindo a aura mágica dela agitada. Voltou-se rapidamente para trás e reparou, novamente, no rapaz que parecia estar bem perdido.

Sakura deu alguns passos a frente, parando ao lado do filho, observando-o. 'O que aconteceu, Shaolin?'

'Eu não sei, kaasan. Acho… acho que nee-san o trouxe de algum lugar.' Ele respondeu.

A feiticeira tirou os olhos do filho e observou Marie. Ela estava com a energia muito baixa, mas olhava desconfiada para Eriol. Sakura reparou no rosto decepcionado do amigo e deu um longo suspiro. Sabia que as coisas um dia chegariam a este ponto.

'Seu pai já está chegando.' Sakura falou, sentindo a presença do esposo se aproximando de forma rápida. 'Melhor levar sua prima para um lugar onde ela possa descansar.'

'Eu estou bem.' Marie falou teimosa. 'Preciso só de um tempo.'

Sakura olhou para o filho que levantou rapidamente as sobrancelhas, mostrando-se indeciso com a teimosia da prima. Ela se virou para o rapaz que estava de braços cruzados, observando-os.

Por que ele era tão parecido com Syaoran? Seria aquela a forma original dele? Ela sabia que alguns demônios eram capazes de mudar de forma, no entanto, algo lhe dizia que aquele não era o caso.

Ela deu alguns passos em direção a ele e ouviu uma recomendação de Eriol para não se arriscar, mas o ignorou, rolando os olhos. Eriol precisava parar com aquela paranoia. Ela já conviveu e lutou com demônios demais para saber quando um deles oferecia perigo.

'Quem é você?' Perguntou, fitando-o com atenção. Quanto mais reparava nos detalhes, mais se surpreendia com as semelhanças entre ele e o marido.

Kazuo respirou fundo, encarando a mulher à sua frente. Desviou os olhos rapidamente para o menino e depois voltou a fitá-la. Eles eram parecidos. Tinham os mesmos olhos verdes. Pelo que percebeu eram mãe e filho.

'Não vai responder?' Ela insistiu.

'Acho que já deve saber o que sou. Por isso aquele ali está todo nervoso.' Falou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção a Eriol.

'Não foi isso que perguntei.' Ela falou de forma firme.

Kazuo estreitou os olhos, conseguia perceber a aura multicolorida em torno dela. Era muito parecida com a da esfera que o tinha trazido para aquele lugar estranho, embora fosse mais calorosa e acolhedora. Não pôde negar que era uma aura lindíssima e diferente de tudo que já tinha visto antes na sua vida. Quem seria ela?

Olhou rapidamente para o menino e reparou na aura forte e de coloração azul-pálida. Apesar dele ser novo, dava para perceber que tinha bastante domínio da própria magia. Reparou na aura dourada do homem que parecia desnorteado ao olhar para a jovem ruiva. Franziu a testa de leve ao observá-la, reparando na aura fraca dela, mas púrpura. A mesma tonalidade que a sua. Mas ela era humana, não? Como ela podia ter uma aura ligada às trevas como ele?

Soltou um suspiro, percebendo que a mulher de olhos verdes ainda o encarava e sorriu de lado. 'Deveria ter medo de mim, não?'

Sakura franziu a testa, notando a mesma expressão de deboche do marido. Deu um passo à frente, parando bem próxima a ele e o encarou seriamente, ignorando a advertência de Eriol para que tomasse cuidado. 'Demônios não são inerentemente ruins.'

'Tem certeza disto?' Ele replicou em tom irônico.

'Absoluta.' Ela respondeu sem se abalar.

Ele fechou o sorriso debochado. 'Não é o que o nervosinho ali pensa.'

Ao invés de responder, ela apenas abriu um sorriso suave que o desarmou, deixando-o confuso.

Kazuo franziu a testa. Alguma coisa estava errada ali. Os humanos temiam os demônios. Esta era a regra. Mesmo que fossem feiticeiros, como estava constatando e, inclusive observando que eram bem fortes, deveriam ter receio de um ser das trevas. No entanto, com exceção do pai da garota ruiva, eles pareciam mais surpresos com a aparência dele do que com a natureza. Primeiro o garoto, que se aproximou dele sem temê-lo, e agora, aquela mulher.

'Kazuo.' Ele respondeu, enfim. 'Meu nome é Kazuo.'

'Kazuo…' Sakura repetiu devagar e ele sorriu de leve. Gostou de ouvi-la falar o seu nome. 'E como você encontrou uma brecha para sair do mundo das trevas, Kazuo-san?'

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. Então aquela fonte luminosa era uma das tais brechas? É claro! Mas Arthas tinha falado que elas apenas surgiriam daqui um longo período já que as haviam destruído pouco tempo atrás, antes dele nascer. Como aquela brecha apareceu ali? E por que ele teve a impressão de que ela o chamava?

'Eu não sei. A luz simplesmente apareceu na minha frente.'

'E você resolveu atravessá-la para quê?' Eriol perguntou autoritariamente, dando um passo a frente sem desviar os olhos do rapaz.

Sakura se voltou para o amigo e o encarou com a testa franzida.

'Para sair daquele lugar de merda.' Kazuo respondeu debochado, fazendo Eriol segurar com mais firmeza seu cetro.

Sakura colocou-se diante do rapaz, semicerrando os olhos no mago. 'Eriol-san, acalme-se.'

Kazuo observou a mulher assumir uma postura defensiva à sua frente e inclinou levemente a cabeça, estranhando a situação. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando ela voltou a encará-lo e desviou o olhar.

'E… Porque eu achei que ela estava me chamando.' Admitiu, voltando a fitar a garota ruiva que observava os dois, ainda apoiada ao menino. Ela era teimosa, bem teimosa. Voltou a fitar Sakura. 'Ir para qualquer lugar… Seria melhor do que continuar lá.'

'Seria mesmo.' Sakura concordou.

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois sorriu de forma irônica. 'Acho que não sabe do que está falando, moça.'

Sakura sorriu de lado. 'Não há muito o que saber de lá, não? É só um deserto sem fim sob um céu em chamas e um calor insuportável. Exceto pelo Território dos Ossos e alguns Domínios que lembram cidades, mas isso não quer dizer que sejam muito melhores.'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos. 'Como… como você… peraí… você é humana.' Ele estreitou os olhos nela. 'Quem realmente é você?' Ele apontou para o menino. 'Quem são vocês? E por que me trouxeram para cá?'

'A pergunta certa é: o que você está fazendo aqui?' Eriol retrucou.

Kazuo fitou o feiticeiro novamente, dava para ver que realmente ele morria de medo de seres das trevas, diferente do resto do grupo. 'Se estou aqui, é por causa daquela garota ali.' Respondeu, fazendo um gesto em direção a Marie.

'Você está inventando isso!' O inglês falou não acreditando na resposta do rapaz.

Marie virou-se para o pai e depois abaixou os olhos. Droga, como era difícil encará-lo agora. 'Não é mentira dele.' Ela falou e sentiu a voz falhar. Respirou fundo e trincou os dentes. 'Algumas vezes, demônios saem do Mundo das Trevas por causa das ações de humanos.' Disse com ressentimento.

Shaolin sentiu o corpo da prima estremecer. Segurou mais forte o braço dela que estava sobre seus ombros e a cintura. Preferiria vê-la debochando dele do que daquela maneira.

Eriol arregalou os olhos de leve, observando a filha. Ele sempre tinha reparado na aura púrpura dela e era verdade que fingia não ver nem dar importância para isso. Balançou a cabeça de leve. Talvez estivesse na hora de tentar entender ao invés de ignorar.

Sakura virou-se para trás, sentindo a presença do marido próxima. Ela o viu caminhando, devagar e com passos duros, em direção a eles. Estava com o rosto muito sério, como não o via há muito tempo.

Kazuo voltou-se para onde a mulher olhava e franziu a testa, reparando no homem que se aproximava deles. Inferno! Pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo? O que era aquilo? Outra ilusão?

Syaoran passou por Shaolin, olhando rapidamente para o filho e Marie, verificando que estavam bem, embora Marie estivesse fraca. Cruzou com Eriol que o chamou, mas ergueu uma mão, pedindo que não interferisse.

Shaolin fitou o pai rapidamente e depois, Kazuo. Voltou a fitar o pai ainda sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo.

Syaoran caminhou em direção ao rapaz que estava próximo a esposa. Havia percebido uma brecha se abrindo e se assustou quando sentiu a presença de um ser das trevas próximo a sua família. Já estava a caminho para encontrá-los e apenas acelerou o carro. Se a aura de Sakura não estivesse controlada, teria se desesperado.

A presença do rapaz era, com certeza, a de um demônio, apesar dele ter aparência humana. E a aparência era muito similar à sua. Tanto a aura como a aparência física eram similares a dele de quando era um demônio e mais jovem.

Sabia que existiam demônios capazes de adquirirem qualquer forma, mas tinha a certeza que não era o caso daquele ali a sua frente. Trincou os dentes, concluindo o óbvio. Parou a frente de Kazuo, encarando-o, e fitou rapidamente a esposa antes de se voltar para o rapaz.

'Midoriko.' Ele rosnou, raivoso, o nome daquele demônio feminino traiçoeiro, fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos e confirmar suas suspeitas.

Sakura suspirou, fechando os olhos brevemente e cruzando os braços encarando Syaoran. 'Foi o que pensei também.'

Marie baixou os olhos, desviando-os dos três. Shaolin percebeu a atitude da prima, gostaria de levá-la para um lugar onde pudesse descansar, mas não queria sair dali. Tinha que entender o que estava acontecendo.

'Midoriko…' Eriol repetiu, franzindo a testa. 'Quem…'

'Não se meta nisto.' Marie o interrompeu com severidade. 'É o melhor.' Concluiu, fazendo o pai olhá-la assustado, pensando no que estaria acontecendo com a filha.

Eriol ainda tentou, mais uma vez, segurá-la, mas a jovem voltou a insistir que preferia ficar com o primo.

Syaoran respirou fundo, tentando controlar a vontade de soltar vários palavrões e xingamentos a Midoriko. Controlou-se, sabendo que isso simplesmente não resolveria a situação.

'Então ela realmente entrou nos seus sonhos...' Sakura constatou, observando o esposo.

'Uma vez…' Ele respondeu, fitando-a. 'A única maldita vez que Arthas me convenceu a descansar antes de você chegar. Ela…' Ele deixou morrer a frase, sabendo que a esposa entenderia.

Kazuo deu um passo para trás, franzindo a testa. 'Você é humano…' O rapaz falou, encarando Syaoran e balançando a cabeça em negação e descrença. 'Você não pode ser ele. Meu pai morreu!'

'É… Eu morri.' Ele confirmou, ainda encarando o rapaz.

Kazuo desviou os olhos de Syaoran e fitou Sakura. Então aquela era a Feiticeira de quem Arthas também tanto falava. Eles tinham morrido e… E agora eram humanos?

Kazuo abaixou o rosto, cerrando os punhos com força. 'Então você veio para cá e me deixou naquele lugar de merda…'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Eu não sabia que você existia. Eu não vou nem falar o que eu penso daquela… da sua…' Ele soltou o ar devagar. Precisava manter a calma, mas a vontade que tinha era de simplesmente poder quebrar o pescoço de Midoriko. 'Droga!' Soltou por fim.

Kazuo trincou os dentes, irritado. 'Eu quero voltar para lá!' Falou e depois levantou o rosto, fazendo um gesto em direção a Marie. 'Ela tem que fazer aquele negócio aparecer de novo para eu voltar para…'

'Para onde? Para aquele lugar de merda?' Syaoran perguntou em tom irônico. 'Melhor você pensar bem, garoto.'

'Não me chame de garoto!' Ele retrucou.

'Certo. E qual foi o nome que a va–…'

'Syaoran.' Sakura o interrompeu. Ela sabia que ele estava a ponto de explodir, mas teria que se controlar.

Não poderia, simplesmente, ignorar os fatos sobre o rapaz que estava a sua frente e, por mais dolorosa que fosse aquela descoberta, eles tinham que tentar resolver e decidir o melhor. O melhor para todos, inclusive para o rapaz que não tinha culpa das circunstâncias de seu nascimento.

Syaoran fitou a esposa e fechou os olhos brevemente antes de fitar novamente o rapaz. 'Como o chamam?'

'Kazuo.' Ele respondeu. 'Foi o nome que Arthas me deu.'

'Arthas…' Syaoran repetiu o nome do grandalhão. 'Então foi ele quem cuidou de você?'

Kazuo respirou fundo, evitando olhar para Syaoran. 'É… Acho que sim. Midoriko é… Ela estava sempre tentando conquistar novos territórios daquele deserto idiota.'

Sakura olhou para Kazuo, prestando atenção no estado dele. Midoriko devia ter maltratado bastante o rapaz. Pelo menos, saber que Arthas estava próximo dele, de alguma forma, tornava a situação menos ruim.

'Acho que devemos ir para casa e pensar melhor no que fazer agora.'

'Acho que sim.' Syaoran concordou, tentando relaxar o pescoço.

Shaolin franziu a testa ao ouvir a decisão dos pais. Como assim eles iriam para casa? Para casa deles?

'Fica sentada aqui ou com seu pai, nee-san.' Ele falou, tentando se soltar do braço da prima, mas ela o segurou, fazendo-o voltar-se para ela. 'Eu tenho que entender o que está acontecendo!'

'Você está pensando errado, pirralho.' Ela falou para ele.

'Pensando errado?' Shaolin retrucou, sarcástico. 'Eu não sou idiota, nee-san. Eu já tive essa aula de biologia.'

'Não é a mesma coisa para os demônios. A mãe dele é uma súcubo. Ela se reproduz invadindo os sonhos dos machos.' Ela tentou explicar para o primo.

'Como você sabe disso, Marie?' Eriol perguntou cada vez mais assustado com o que ouvia da boca da filha. 'No que você se meteu?' Perguntou, voltando-se para ela e tentando se aproximar da jovem que se esquivou.

Agora ela não poderia se aproximar dele, estava com a cabeça e o peito doendo por causa de sua última lembrança e constatação. Precisava de tempo.

'Eu sei do que estou falando.' Ela respondeu. 'Shaolin-kun… Você…'

'Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?' Shaolin a interrompeu. 'Se aquele cara é meu irmão, então, tousan…' Ele trincou os dentes e reteve-se para não ofender o homem por quem sempre tivera imenso respeito. Mas não podia negar que estava decepcionado.

Os pais sempre contaram histórias de como se conheciam e se amavam desde criança. Histórias fantásticas confirmadas, inclusive, pelas Cartas. Eles eram o casal perfeito. O amor deles era lindo e perfeito. Como é que aquele rapaz agora aparecia dizendo que também era filho dele? Quem era a mãe dele?

'Não é nada disso.' Marie falou novamente. 'Você está entendendo errado.' Ela falou, segurando o primo que estava, tentando realmente soltar-se dela para tirar satisfação dos pais.

'Eu não sou idiota!' Ele gritou, chamando a atenção de Syaoran e Sakura.

Syaoran soltou um longo suspiro. Droga! Como explicaria isso para filho? Teriam que contar para ele aquela parte da história que sempre deixaram de fora das aventuras deles… E que, sinceramente, esperavam nunca ter que revelar.

Kazuo observou o garoto e franziu a testa, deu para perceber que a aura mágica dele explodiu e que ele estava bem irritado agora. Diferente de quando se aproximou dele antes, que estava calma e estável, apesar de forte. Olhou para a apreensão de Syaoran e arregalou os olhos, entendendo a situação. O garoto era seu meio-irmão. Filho do pai com a tal Feiticeira. Sorriu de lado, pensando na ironia de ser o irmão a primeira pessoa que ele viu assim que atravessou a brecha. Pior, tinha simpatizado com ele antes… Agora a coisa mudava de figura.

Syaoran sentiu-se mal ao fitar os olhos de Shaolin e encontrar neles decepção. _"Merda!"_ Pensou para si. Nunca imaginou que doesse tanto deparar-se com isso. Deu um passo em direção a ele, mas Sakura segurou o seu braço.

'Eu falo com ele.' Ela disse.

'Quem tem que explicar sou eu.' Syaoran argumentou.

'Shaolin é cabeça dura igual a você. Acha que vai escutar qualquer coisa que diga para ele agora?' Ela retrucou e viu o marido balançar a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

'Droga!' Ele soltou, sem saber direito o que fazer.

'Eu falarei com ele.' Sakura falou mais uma vez, repousando brevemente a mão no rosto do marido. 'Kazuo-san está com o braço sangrando. Parece profundo e vai demorar ainda para ele cicatrizar, mesmo que ele tenha o mesmo poder que você tinha.' Ela o alertou antes de se afastar.

* * *

Syaoran ouviu a porta do quarto do filho se fechando com um estrondo. O garoto veio quieto o caminho todo, entrou em casa como uma flecha e se trancou no quarto, batendo a porta bem forte para mostrar que realmente estava com raiva.

Levou uma mão ao rosto tendo certeza do que o garoto devia estar pensando dele. E o pior é que não sabia nem como tentar esclarecer a situação.

Kazuo entrou na casa e franziu a testa. Sentia magia circulando por todo o ambiente. Sorriu de leve, gostando da energia do lugar, era diferente de todos os lugares em que já estivera. Apesar de que, para dizer bem a verdade, qualquer lugar realmente seria melhor que aquele inferno.

Sakura parou ao lado do marido que olhava para o segundo andar por onde o filho tinha desaparecido. 'Ele precisa de um tempo.' Ela falou.

'Mas é uma merda saber o que ele está pensando de mim.' Respondeu, caminhando até a cozinha para pegar um copo de água e se afastando da esposa.

Sakura soltou um suspiro e franziu a testa pensando que, realmente, o marido sempre era interpretado errado. Embora ele bem que podia ter contado para ela antes que Midoriko invadira os seus sonhos.

Ela sabia que não era culpa dele. Khala'a já tinha explicado tudo e a tinha, inclusive, alertado para ficar de olho em Midoriko. Principalmente quando Syaoran fosse descansar. Ela lembrava bem o estado em que o encontrou por não ter descansado em momento algum, mas nunca imaginaria que Midoriko já tivesse dado o bote.

Franziu a testa de leve, lembrando-se da reação do esposo quando Khala'a lhe contou sobre como alguns demônios não precisavam de contato físico para se reproduzirem, bastando que invadissem os sonhos de humanos e outros demônios. Devia ter desconfiado. Syaoran tinha ficado incomodado com a informação, mas também não tinha falado nada.

'Então é assim que se vive neste mundo?' Ela ouviu Kazuo perguntar enquanto olhava curioso para a casa.

Forçou um sorriso. Aquele demônio feminino tinha criado uma confusão enorme na família dela. Devia ter quebrado o pescoço dela quando teve a oportunidade. Sakura suspirou e pensou que o rapaz não tinha culpa também.

'É, sim.' Ela respondeu e suspirou novamente. 'É bem diferente do Mundo das Trevas, não?'

Kazuo concordou com a cabeça. 'É estranho.' Ele respondeu, por fim.

'Você… vejo que tem o mesmo poder que Syaoran tinha de cicatrizar.' Ela falou, apontando de leve para o ferimento no braço dele que, apesar de não estar completamente fechado, estava bem menor agora.

Ele levou a mão até onde estava o ferimento. 'Arde bastante.'

'Melhor você tomar um banho e…' Ela não sabia direito o que falar para ele. Lembrou-se de que, quando Syaoran voltou de lá pela primeira vez, tinha reclamado que sentia muita fome. 'Que tal se eu preparar algo para você comer?'

Kazuo ainda ficou um tempo observando a feiticeira, perguntando-se porque ela estava sendo gentil com ele. Olhou para onde o menino tinha desaparecido, percebendo que a aura dele estava quase explodindo. Olhou rapidamente para onde Syaoran tinha também desaparecido e sorriu até de forma triste. Estavam bem irritados. Os dois. Franziu a testa pensando que eram pai e filho, era o normal serem parecidos daquela forma.

'Vamos?' Sakura falou, começando a subir e pedindo para ele acompanhá-la.

Kazuo ainda ficou na dúvida, mas, por fim, respirou fundo, seguindo-a. Ela lhe mostrou onde poderia se banhar, mostrando como abrir o chuveiro, e lhe entregou uma muda de roupas antes de deixá-lo sozinho pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado naquele universo diferente.

Kazuo se fitou no espelho, franzindo a testa. Realmente era muito parecido com ele, constatou trincando os dentes. Talvez por isso o espanto de todos e a conclusão tão rápida de que era filho dele. Pelo jeito, eles tinham mesmo morrido e, talvez, Enma Daiyoh permitiu que voltassem como humanos.

Arthas falou uma vez sobre estes acordos. Seria a evolução de um demônio regenerado. Bem, cada um que pensasse na evolução como quisesse.

Tirou as roupas que mais pareciam trapos e abriu o chuveiro, entrando debaixo do jato de água gelada. Sorriu abertamente. Aquilo, sim, era muito bom. Inclinou a cabeça, pensando no porquê daquilo ter acontecido.

Estava no Mundo das Trevas e, do nada, surgiu aquela brecha. Tinha certeza que aquilo era obra da garota ruiva. A energia dela estava muito forte, antes de cair de forma vertiginosa, deixando-a fraca. Mas por que diabos ela criaria uma brecha para ele passar? Por quê? Quem realmente era ela?

Lembrou-se das palavras dela falando que, algumas vezes, demônios saem do Mundo das Trevas por causa das ações de humanos. O tom foi diferente, ele percebeu isso. A energia dela também era claramente ligada às Trevas. Mas como, se ela era humana?

Bem, isso não importava. Ela tinha que dar um jeito de criar uma outra coisa daquelas para ele poder voltar para lá. Midoriko devia estar louca e Arthas devia estar bem preocupado com ele. Além disso, estava claro que ele não pertencia àquele universo. O melhor que tinha a fazer era voltar para aquela merda de lugar mesmo. A última coisa que queria era conviver com o pai, a fêmea dele e o meio-irmão.

Levou a mão à barriga e franziu a testa. Sentia uma estranha dor no estômago e ouviu-o fazer um barulho alto. 'Mas que droga é essa agora?'

Fechou o chuveiro e colocou as roupas que a Feiticeira tinha lhe entregado. Estavam largas. Deviam ser do pai. Sorriu quando se deu conta do absurdo que era estar usando as roupas dele. O seu pai devia estar morto.

Balançou a cabeça de leve. Odiava tanto ser comparado com ele o tempo todo, mas agora constatava, de forma irritante, que eram realmente parecidos. Soltou um suspiro e saiu do banheiro, caminhando em direção a escada para voltar ao andar inferior.

Reteve-se por alguns segundos em frente a uma porta, sentindo a presença do garoto e franziu a testa, pensando que, para alguém tão novo, até que o moleque tinha um controle bem interessante da própria magia. Apesar de agora perceber que ela estava expandida e agitada por causa da irritabilidade.

Afastou-se, descendo as escadas e encontrou a feiticeira preparando algo que tinha um cheiro bem atrativo. Ela voltou-se para ele, mandando-o se sentar em uma cadeira. Kazuo obedeceu e ela colocou na frente dele o que tinha preparado.

'Isso se come.' Ela explicou para ele.

'Eu nunca precisei disso antes.' Ele retrucou. 'Demônios só comem para rituais e... alguns… sei lá o porquê.'

Sakura sorriu de leve. 'Aqui você vai sentir fome e vai precisar comer. Pense que é um ritual para… não se sentir fraco. Isso.' Falou de forma que ele pudesse entender.

'Por que está fazendo isso por mim?' Ele perguntou, olhando-a rapidamente.

'Porque você deve estar com fome.' Respondeu, simplesmente.

'Por que está sendo gentil comigo?' Ele foi específico.

Sakura olhou para a porta que levava até o quintal dos fundos, por onde o marido tinha saído para esfriar a cabeça.

'Por que não come?' Ela sugeriu, sem responder à pergunta dele e se afastando do rapaz.

'O Arthas sempre a chamou de Feiticeira.' Ele falou, fazendo-a parar e voltar-se para ele. 'Mas acho que você deve ter um nome, não?' Perguntou, ainda olhando a comida no prato a sua frente.

'Sakura. Meu nome é Sakura.' Ela respondeu.

'Certo. Sakura.' Ele repetiu. Kazuo virou-se para ela rapidamente. 'Obrigado, então... Sakura.'

'Por nada.' Ela sorriu de leve e fez um gesto em direção à comida. 'Coma e depois seria bom você descansar.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela o observou por alguns segundos antes de se afastar.

* * *

Syaoran entrou no quarto e encontrou a esposa se preparando para dormir. Sakura se virou para ele e reparou no rosto cansado do esposo. A situação não era fácil para ninguém.

'O garoto…' ele começou a falar e franziu a testa de leve, não sabia nem como chamá-lo direito.

'Kazuo-san.' Sakura o ajudou e o viu concordar com a cabeça. 'Ele estava exausto, assim como você quando voltou daquela vez. Ele está dormindo no quarto de Kero-chan.' Ela falou. 'Tirei o videogame de lá e pedi para instalar na sala.'

'Aquela bola de pelo deve estar bem assustada.' Syaoran falou e deu um leve sorriso irônico.

Lembrava-se bem como ele e Yue ficaram quando ele tinha voltado do mundo das trevas como demônio.

'Kero-chan saberá se controlar.' Ela falou. 'Se não… Acho que seria uma boa ideia ele passar um tempo com Eriol-san. Apesar de que…' Sakura desviou os olhos do esposo e suspirou. 'Acho que as coisas na casa dele também não devem estar muito bem.'

'Eu percebi também.' Syaoran falou, tirando a camisa e sentando na beirada da cama, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. 'Para ela ter criado uma brecha com o plano inferior, deve ter se lembrado de tudo. Eu senti a magia dela explodindo.'

Sakura encolheu os ombros. 'Sabíamos que isso aconteceria. Eriol-san tentou ignorar a natureza da magia de Marie-chan até agora… Acho que… no fundo sempre esteve com medo deste momento.'

'Acho que sim.' Syaoran concordou. 'Mas eu ainda não entendo o porquê, nem como, ela criou aquela brecha.'

Sakura sentou-se ao lado do esposo. 'As brechas podem surgir de maneira aleatória, lembra-se?'

'Brechas entre os universos paralelos, não entre o plano inferior ou o plano superior.' Ele rebateu. ' _Isso_ exige muita energia e ela conseguiu sem usar nenhuma chave ou coisa parecida.'

'Talvez Khala'a tivesse mais poder do que a gente imaginava… Na verdade, para Clow-sama tê-la lacrado daquela forma, ele deve ter percebido isso e a temeu.'

'Hiiraguizawa vai ter problemas.' Syaoran comentou.

'Eriol-san precisa superar seus próprios preconceitos. Clow-sama teria evitado muitos problemas se aprendesse a ouvir os outros e não pensasse ter todas as respostas.'

'É até certo ponto irônica a situação dele agora.' Syaoran comentou. 'Enma Daiyoh parece ter um senso de humor esquisito.'

'Talvez seja justamente para os dois se acertarem.' Sakura falou, dando de ombros. 'Khala'a tem muita mágoa de Clow-sama e Eriol-san tem muito o que superar. Os dois vão ter que se acertar de alguma forma. São pai e filha agora.'

'Acho que sim.'

'Assim como você vai ter que se acertar com os seus filhos.' Sakura comentou, olhando para ele.

'Meus filhos…' Ele repetiu devagar, batendo a mão de leve no joelho e suspirou, fechando os olhos brevemente. 'Não era isso que eu tinha em mente quando disse que queria vários filhos.'

'Não, mas é a situação que temos nas nossas mãos.' Disse, desviando os olhos para um canto qualquer do quarto.

'Eu sinto muito, Sakura.' Ele falou para a esposa. 'Eu pensei que tivesse percebido a presença dela a tempo. Nunca pensei na possibilidade de que pudesse... enfim…'

'Não o estou julgando, Syaoran.' Sakura falou e suspirou.

'Shaolin está fazendo isso muito bem.' Falou, forçando uma risada.

'Shaolin não tem todos os fatos. Nunca contamos esta parte das nossas vidas para ele.'

'Saber que o pai foi um demônio não será muito legal.'

'Ele convive com demônios desde sempre, apenas não sabe disso.'

'Verdade.' Syaoran falou. 'Bem… acho que vou precisar conversar com ele depois. Não pensei que teria este tipo de conversa com ele nesta idade e tentar explicar que… vai ser difícil ele acreditar mesmo. Eu não acreditaria, se não estivesse vivendo esse pesadelo.'

'Ele é um bom garoto.' Ela disse, olhando para o esposo. 'E Kazuo-san é um bom garoto, não importa a natureza dele. Os dois são seus filhos.'

'Exatamente… são bons garotos. Só estão com muita raiva de mim.' Ele falou de forma depreciativa, levantando as sobrancelhas e respirou fundo.

'No fundo… são adolescentes.' Ela falou, dando de ombros.

'Rá.' Ele retrucou, levantando-se para trocar de roupa. 'Adolescentes…' Ainda repetiu. 'Bem… pensei que os meus problemas com filhos adolescentes seriam as namoradas e as notas da escola.'

Ela sorriu para ele de forma doce. 'Quem sabe ainda não terá esses problemas?'

Syaoran balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu… Eu não sei nem como resolver esta situação, Sakura.' Ele falou com sinceridade, desviou os olhos dela e respirou fundo. 'Aquele rapaz… eu não sei quem ele é e eu sou o pai dele!' Disse de forma triste, apontando para o peito. 'Pior… Ele ainda é um demônio, como eu era. Filho daquela filha da…' Ele contraiu os lábios e reteve-se. Observou a esposa que o fitava. 'Eu não queria um filho com nenhuma outra mulher. Ou melhor… eu sempre quis ter filhos só com você. Foi você quem eu escolhi para ser a mãe deles.' Disse de forma sincera, não para amenizar a situação com a esposa. Abaixou os olhos e soltou um suspiro, decepcionado.

Sakura levantou-se e foi até Syaoran. Parou em frente a ele e levantou a mão, passando no rosto do esposo com carinho. 'Eu sei disso, meu amor.' Ela falou. 'Mas este menino… Kazuo-san é uma parte de você. Não pode ignorar.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça e colocou a mão sobre a dela, segurando-a firmemente contra seu rosto.

Ela respirou fundo. 'Imagine o que ele deve ter passado sendo criado naquele lugar…'

'Eu não consigo nem ter ideia do que ele passou.' Syaoran confessou. 'Eu odiava aquele lugar. Eu sofri… Nós dois sofremos demais naquele lugar.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça, pegando o rosto do marido com as duas mãos e fazendo-o olhar para ela diretamente. 'Mas nós saímos de lá. Juntos. Ficamos um tempo afastados, mas nos encontramos, Syaoran. Somos felizes há quase 15 anos. Ele… Kazuo-san… Passou esse tempo todo lá.'

Syaoran trincou os dentes. Como tinha ódio de Midoriko. Ele tentou desviar os olhos da esposa, mas ela segurou o rosto dele para que não fizesse isso. Não havia motivos para ele se envergonhar. Ela sabia exatamente o caráter do homem que sempre amou.

'Nós vamos resolver isso.' Ela disse devagar. 'Nós dois. Eu e você vamos ajudar este rapaz a partir de agora.'

Syaoran acenou que sim com a cabeça e sorriu de leve. Levantou as mãos, fazendo um carinho no rosto da adorada esposa. 'Você é especial demais, Sakura.'

Ela sorriu para ele. 'Você é especial demais, Syaoran.' Ela rebateu.

Syaoran inclinou o corpo, alcançando os lábios da esposa e beijando-a.

Como ele a amava. Ele desejava tanto que apenas ela pudesse ser a mãe de seus filhos, pois sabia exatamente o quão extraordinária era aquela mulher.

Sakura beijou o esposo e o abraçou com carinho. Ele se afastou dela apenas para voltar a contemplar os olhos glaucos tão serenos que o fitavam com amor. Ele tinha certeza que tudo daria certo porque ela estava ao seu lado. Eles saberiam como contornar a situação. Eles saberiam como ajudar Kazuo, protegê-lo de Midoriko e saberiam esclarecer tudo para Shaolin.

Syaoran franziu a testa e sentiu o corpo estremecer. Sakura observou a apreensão do esposo. 'O que foi?' Ela perguntou em tom preocupado.

'Será que a vinda do Kazuo tem algo a ver com o que Gabriel nos falou daquela vez? Sobre Shaolin?' Ele perguntou, engolindo em seco.

Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Talvez… ele não foi muito claro com a gente.' Ela trincou os dentes. 'Ao contrário de quando chantageou você.'

Syaoran fechou os olhos de forma dolorida. 'Tenho a impressão de que logo… Ele estará dando as caras, novamente.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. Os dois se abraçaram forte. Ela apoiou a cabeça do peito do esposo. 'Eu tenho medo, Syaoran…' Confessou. 'Tenho medo por Shaolin, por nós e… agora, por Kazuo-san.'

Ele respirou fundo, apertou-a mais forte entre os braços. Beijou a cabeça da esposa e depois encostou o queixo nela. 'Eu também.'

* * *

Marie abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do seu quarto. Voltou a fechá-los e suspirou. Não queria levantar e ter que encarar como as coisas tinham ficado.

Rolou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro e pensando no que faria a partir de agora. Não era à toa que nunca gostou de quando lhe falavam da vida passada de seu pai. Agora tinha a certeza da razão para aquela aversão que sempre sentia à menção do nome do tal poderoso Mago Reed Clow.

Soltou outro longo suspiro, apertando o travesseiro entre os braços. Lembrava-se, agora, de forma dolorosa, de todo o longo tempo que havia ficado presa naquela escuridão. Sem poder se mexer. Sem ter com quem falar. Era como se estivesse morta, mas consciente.

Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e sabia que era a mãe, pela presença. Sentiu quando Kaho se aproximou, sentando-se na beirada da cama para afagar-lhe as costas e os cabelos, mas permaneceu de costas para ela.

'Como você está, meu bem?' Kaho perguntou com a voz suave.

Marie ficou tentada a fingir que estava dormindo e não responder, mas sabia que a mãe não era boba. 'Tá tudo bem, kaasan.' Respondeu por fim, com a voz abafada contra o travesseiro. Não gostaria de conversar agora.

Kaho suspirou. 'Seu pai está muito preocupado com você. O que realmente aconteceu?'

Marie sorriu de forma irônica. 'Preocupado, é?'

Kaho suspirou, pacientemente. 'Sim. Assim como eu. Estamos preocupados com você.'

'Não tem porque se preocupar. Eu estou ótima.' Respondeu de forma ríspida.

Kaho observou a filha que ainda evitava fitá-la. Ontem, enquanto estava no templo, junto com Nakuru e Spinel, sentiu uma poderosa energia surgindo de forma explosiva. Assim como sentiu a presença da filha se expandir de forma exponencial. Assustou-se depois, percebendo que, ao mesmo tempo em que a presença diferente diminuía junto com a presença da filha, outra energia das trevas havia chegado a este universo.

Quando chegou em casa com os guardiões, ainda viu Shaolin levar a prima para o quarto dela, enquanto a filha recusava a ajuda do pai. Marie, inclusive, evitava olhar para Eriol. Logo em seguida a família Li saiu, levando com eles o ser das trevas que aparecera ali mais cedo. Não fez perguntas porque sabia que, naquela hora, não teria respostas. Sabia esperar.

Soltou um longo suspiro ainda observando Marie. A magia em torno dela estava muito mais forte do que antes. Agora que ela havia descansado e se recuperado, dava para ver a aura púrpura brilhante e forte em torno do corpo delicado que estava encolhido na cama.

Kaho sempre soube da natureza da magia da filha e tentou conversar com Eriol várias vezes, mas ele sempre se mantinha resistente à constatação de que os poderes de Marie eram provenientes das trevas.

Eriol foi lhe contando o que se recordava de sua outra existência e, aos poucos, ela também começou a recuperar suas memórias, principalmente ao voltarem para Tomoeda quando ela reassumiu o cargo de sacerdotisa do templo Tsukimine. O lago da lua já a havia alertado sobre Marie, assim como ela também já sabia que a jovem filha havia vindo à terra justamente para acertar as contas com Eriol.

Esta era a lei maior, a lei do equilíbrio. E a única forma de tentar equilibrar um ódio muito grande era através do amor.

Kaho se debruçou na cama, alcançando o rosto da filha e passando a mão nele para afastar as mechas ruivas que cobriam a face delicada. Inclinou a cabeça beijando-a. 'Nós a amamos muito, Marie. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e da de seu pai. Nunca se esqueça disso.' Falou ao ouvido dela e sentiu o pequeno corpo tremer.

'Okaasan…' Ela sussurrou. 'Eu queria ficar sozinha…'

'Se acha melhor…' Kaho falou com suavidade enquanto afagava os cabelos dela. 'Às vezes, desabafar algo que está no nosso peito pode minimizar o peso que se sente dentro dele.'

Marie abraçou mais forte o travesseiro. 'Eu… queria…' Ela fechou os olhos. 'Eu gostaria de conversar com o Shaolin-kun.'

'Está bem… já que se sente melhor conversando com o seu primo.'

'Acho que sim.' Ela falou e sentiu que os olhos voltaram a arder, mas não queria chorar mais.

'Está bem, meu bem. Vou ligar para Sakura-san e pedir para Shaolin-kun vir hoje aqui depois da aula.'

'Não…' Ela falou. 'Eu posso encontrá-lo na saída da escola… Isso se ele realmente foi para a aula hoje.'

'É… acho que ele também deve ter faltado.'

Marie concordou com a cabeça. 'Eu o encontrarei. É fácil achar a presença dele.'

'Está bem.' Kaho falou. 'Sei que não quer ver seu pai agora, Marie.' Ela suspirou, fazendo uma breve pausa. 'Mas lembre-se que ele estará esperando por você.'

'É… acho que sim.' Falou, encolhendo os ombros.

Kaho beijou novamente o rosto de filha e se levantou para sair do quarto e deixá-la sozinha.

Marie afundou o rosto no travesseiro e sentiu novamente as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Amava o pai, praticamente o idolatrava como a pessoa que a havia ensinado a caminhar, a falar, escrever. Foi ele quem a ajudara nas lições de casa e quem se sentava no chão para brincar com ela. Eriol também havia sido o Feiticeiro que a ensinara a controlar seus poderes.

Mas não podia ignorar o fato de que odiava Clow por tudo que ele tinha feito contra ela. Aquele ódio era tão potente e a mágoa que sentia era tão intensa. Tudo estava tão confuso dentro dela.

Definitivamente, não sabia que sentimento trazia dentro do peito.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _Vamos lá… Sei que tem um pessoal confuso porque ainda compara com o original… É compreensível inclusive pq alguns nomes se mantiveram Shaolin, Kazuo, Marie… mas acreditem em mim, são personagens diferentes, completamente diferentes._

 _Principalmente nesta última parte da história, o desenrolar dos fatos não será o mesmo. A trama envolvendo "as crianças" está mais complexa e elaborada. Não foi à toa que aumentamos a idade do Shaolin para 13 anos._

 _Cada "novo" personagem tem sua importância e papel bem definido na trama (apesar deles criarem vida e serem rebeldes e insistirem em não seguir o roteiro!). O número dos personagens diminuiu pq era impossível trabalhar bem com… sei lá… 20 personagens ao mesmo tempo! Tudo ficava superficial._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta fanfic e aguardem que teremos novidades logo no grupo do Facebook de FEITICEIROS!_

 ** _Yoru:_** _Kazuo-kun! Olha só a bagunça que você fez na vida de todo mundo, rapaz! hehe… Tantos problemas… Tanto drama familiar a ser resolvido… Ainda bem que a Sakura está com a cabeça no lugar, apesar de ter sido pega meio de surpresa._

 _E parece que estamos entrando na contagem regressiva do Retorno dos Problemas. Será que o infame Caos, enfim, acontecerá dessa vez? Ou nossos heróis conseguirão evitá-lo novamente?_

 _Fiquem ligados nos próximos capítulos para descobrir._

 ** _Notas da Revisora:_** _Choronzon...cada vez q vou ler leio Chouriço (é uma comida) e caio na risada...kkkkkk...amei esse nome._

 _Gente, adorei o Kazuo… Sim, Yoru, eu gostei do seu filhote favorito….kkkk (colocar 4 Ks p n acharem q sou da Klu Klux Klan)… ele é meio rebelde e fofo…_

 _Eriol vai comer o pão q o diabo amassou por culpa do Clow… sempre o Clow… fiquei com dozinha da Marie…_

 _E já estou shippando um casalzinho aí…...kkkkk…. p quem lê as minhas notas saberá os favoritos…_

 _A Sakura foi a parte mais centrada emocionalmente nesse capítulo, e não deve ser fácil tbm p ela, mesmo n tendo havido o contato físico da Midô com o Syao...situação espinhosa._

 _E eu tô de boas…._

 _bjs_


	51. Bem-vindo ao Paraíso

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_  
 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques_

 **Capítulo 51**  
 **Bem-vindo ao Paraíso**

Kazuo abriu os olhos e franziu a testa, observando o lugar onde estava e estranhando a ausência do céu em chamas. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Reparou que a temperatura estava agradável e o lugar onde estava deitado era confortável. Abriu os olhos novamente, vendo-se no mesmo lugar. Sentou-se e olhou em volta.

Levou uma das mãos à cabeça, perguntando-se o que realmente tinha acontecido. Ele se lembrava claramente de ter lutado contra o dono do tal Deserto Ardente, só para que Midoriko parasse de lhe encher o saco. Depois ele brigou com ela, como sempre, e se afastou para descansar. Sim… isso mesmo… estava cansado da luta e com a droga do ferimento no braço ardendo.

Levantou da cama e deu uma volta no quarto. Então ele estava sonhando? Droga… Midoriko sempre o preveniu para que a avisasse quando fosse descansar.

Caminhou até a janela e olhou através dela, vendo o céu azul. Reparou no sol e lembrou-se da esfera multicolorida que surgiu a sua frente e a qual ele havia atravessado.

Arregalou os olhos com a lembrança. Mas que merda que ele fez?! Por que foi atravessar aquela droga?

Então não estava num sonho. Era real. Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Inferno! Por que tinha entrado naquela esfera? Porque estava curioso, claro. E porque aquela fonte o estava chamando. Mas por quê?

Conseguiu sentir a presença do pai bem próxima. Era só a presença dele. A da feiticeira e do garoto não estavam por perto. Franziu a testa novamente, percebendo várias outras presenças. Agora descansado, conseguia distingui-las melhor. Eram presenças diferentes e eram muitas. Arregalou os olhos surpreso. Será que eles tinham vários seguidores ou algo assim?

Isso era comum no mundo das trevas. Midoriko sempre falava que gostaria de ter milhares de servidores… Para não fazer nada, porque o trabalho pesado era sempre ele quem tinha que fazer.

Soltou um suspiro, pensando que precisava dar um jeito de voltar logo para o mundo das trevas. Midoriko e Arthas deveriam estar loucos atrás dele. E, quanto mais demorasse para voltar, pior seria o castigo por ter desaparecido.

Abriu os olhos e caminhou devagar, abrindo a porta do quarto para espiar o corredor. Foi quando viu uma criatura em cima de uma nuvem passar voando por ele. Voltou para o quarto, vendo uma outra criaturinha alada que perseguia a primeira. Elas pareciam estar... brincando?

A fadinha parou na frente dele e sorriu. 'Oi!'

Ele coçou a cabeça sem entender direito o que acontecia ali.

Em seguida, outra pequena criatura alada apareceu, parando ao lado da primeira. Esta segunda o encarava com desconfiança. 'Hum…. então este deve ser o outro filho do mestre.' Comentou, estreitando os olhos nele.

'Quem são vocês?' Kazuo perguntou, apontando de um para o outro.

A primeira fadinha começou a rir. 'É muito parecido com ele, não é?' Ela falou, ainda rindo. 'Até parece que Ilusão resolveu brincar.'

Kazuo olhou para baixo e viu outra criatura, parecia uma criança de 5 anos e o encarava com os olhos semicerrados. 'A presença me faz lembrar de quando o mestre era um demônio, mas tem algo diferente, também.'

'Isso é verdade.' Sono falou para Força.

Uma criatura de orelhas compridas se aproximou e sentou olhando para Kazuo com curiosidade por alguns instantes antes de se aproximar, rodeando suas pernas e se esfregando nele.

Kazuo se assustou ligeiramente com aquela ação e franziu a testa, percebendo que a presença era de uma besta infernal, mas parecia domesticada.

Sorriu de leve e se abaixou, levantando a mão em direção à Corrida, passando-a pelo dorso da fera que pareceu se sentir muito satisfeita com aquilo.

'Vocês deveriam deixar o filho do mestre em paz, não acham?' Ele ouviu e levantou o rosto reparando em uma bela mulher de longos cabelos cacheados e uma coroa sobre a cabeça. Ela tinha os olhos cravados nele.

Força voltou-se para Luz. 'Estamos apenas curiosos para conhecê-lo. Talvez ele queira brincar conosco também. Junto com Shaolin!' Disse animada. 'Já que a gente nunca pode brincar com Kasumi…' Finalizou a frase num resmungo.

'Vocês só pensam em brincar.' Ela falou, soltando um suspiro. Olhou novamente para Kazuo que se endireitou, embora Corrida ainda passasse por entre suas pernas. 'Que sorte você teve, hein, Garoto. Aqui é bem melhor do que o lugar de onde veio. Não precisa ficar com essa cara assustada.' Ela sorriu de leve, continuando seu caminho pelo corredor até desaparecer da vista dele.

Brilho voou até Kazuo e parou bem perto do rosto dele. 'Isso mesmo! Aqui é muito melhor!' Falou, abrindo os braços de forma teatral.

Kazuo ainda olhava desconfiado para aquele monte de seres. Sentia-se completamente perdido. 'Você.' Ele falou apontando para a fadinha que sorria sem parar para ele. 'Quem é você?'

'Sou Brilho!' Ela apresentou-se toda satisfeita, voando em torno dele. 'Aquela ali é Sono.' Ela falou, apontando para o outro ser alado. 'E quem está se esfregando nas suas pernas é Corrida.'

'E eu sou Força!' A criança falou orgulhosa, sorrindo.

Espelho se aproximou, pedindo para elas se afastarem e irem brincar em outro lugar.

Força olhou para ela fazendo biquinho. 'Aquela velha chata está de guarita. A gente não pode brincar no quintal.'

'Pede para Ilusão ajudar vocês.' Espelho sugeriu.

Sono voou até Espelho. 'Eu posso fazê-la dormir? O mestre deixou da última vez!'

Espelho soltou um suspiro. 'Não. Isso vai dar confusão. Pede para Ilusão criar uma barreira mágica e fazer a velha chata pensar que o quintal está vazio. Assim vocês podem brincar lá fora, certo?'

'Oba! Oba! Oba!' Pequeno passou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas pulando e já chamando por Ilusão, sendo acompanhada pelas outras Cartas que estavam em volta de Kazuo.

Espelho olhou para Kazuo e sorriu. 'O mestre o está esperando lá embaixo.' Ela falou com a voz suave. 'Não precisa ter medo.' Ela falou, já caminhando pelo corredor.

'Eu não estou com medo.' Kazuo respondeu, contrariado. 'Só estranhei tantas criaturas mágicas num mesmo lugar.' Falou seguindo-a.

Espelho sorriu. 'Oras… de onde você veio também tinha várias criaturas mágicas.'

'Sim… mas elas não estavam brincando.' Ele respondeu devagar. Enquanto descia as escadas, viu Nuvem e Chuva voando pela casa. 'Nem tão felizes…' Completou baixinho.

'Os mestres nos deixam sempre livres, contanto que não façamos mal nenhum para os humanos.' Ela explicou.

'Certo… é um acordo, então?' Kazuo falou, descendo as escadas e ainda olhando as diversas criaturas que faziam algazarra pela casa.

Viu o grupo que o estivera cercando até minutos atrás tentando convencer um ser que tinha a aparência do pai a fazer alguma coisa.

Espelho deu de ombros. 'Mais ou menos.' Ela voltou-se para ele. 'Aqui é muito melhor do que no Mundo das Trevas. Você pode relaxar que ninguém vai lhe fazer mal.'

Kazuo olhou desconfiado para ela e depois para a casa. 'É tudo muito estranho.'

Espelho sorriu. 'Mas é um estranho bom.' Falou de forma animada. 'Venha.'

Kazuo caminhou atrás dela, ainda observando a confusão pela casa. Não era bem assim que havia imaginado uma comunidade de seres mágicos. Os seguidores de Midoriko apenas ficavam bajulando-a e não se divertindo daquela maneira. Todos tinham muito medo.

Parou na porta da cozinha e viu Syaoran discutindo com uma criatura amarela que estava sentada na mesa, comendo.

Assim que Syaoran percebeu a aproximação de Kazuo parou de falar com Kero e olhou para o rapaz.

'Depois a gente termina essa conversa, bola de pelo.' Ele falou e apontou para a mesa. 'Pode se sentar, eu já trago o seu café da manhã. Deve estar com fome.' Syaoran falou, vendo o rapaz hesitar. 'Senta.' Falou de forma mais firme e, desta vez, Kazuo o obedeceu.

Kero olhou para Kazuo e estreitou os olhos no rapaz. 'Tem a mesma cara feia que você.' Falou antes de colocar mais um pedaço grande de bolo na boca.

'Humph.' Kazuo resmungou, olhando para Kero. 'E quem é você?'

'Sou o poderoso guardião do sol, Kerberus.' Kero se apresentou. 'A fera de olhos dourados. Protetor das Cartas Sakura.'

'Título pomposo para uma criatura tão pequena.'

'E é petulante igual a você, também.' Kero comentou, batendo as asinhas e voando em frente ao rosto de Kazuo. 'Tem inclusive a mesma presença ruim que você tinha antes.'

Syaoran rolou os olhos e deu um cascudo em Kero que reclamou. 'Por que não vai jogar videogame?' Intimou o bichano enquanto colocava um prato a frente de Kazuo.

Kero passou a mão no cabeção. 'Agora vão ser três Kozous nesta casa. Assim vou ter que pedir abrigo com Clow.' Falou, reclamando enquanto voava para longe de Kazuo.

Kazuo acompanhou o bichano voar para fora da cozinha. Olhou em volta e viu Bolhas lavando a louça. O pai colocou um copo com suco a frente dele antes de se sentar na cadeira do outro lado da mesa da cozinha.

Syaoran fez um gesto em direção ao prato. 'Pode comer. Aqui você precisa comer, senão fica com dor. Entendeu?'

Kazuo acenou com a cabeça, informando que tinha entendido e começou a comer o que tinha no prato. Era estranho ter que comer agora, independente de fazer ritual ou coisa assim.

'Isso é bom.' Não conseguiu evitar o comentário.

'É um dos prazeres de se viver fora do Mundo das Trevas. É ruim porque você precisa fazer de forma frequente, mas também, dependendo do que se esteja comendo, é prazeroso.' Syaoran falou, encostando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços enquanto observava o rapaz.

Sorriu de leve, pensando na conversa que teve com a esposa ontem, antes de dormir. Ele realmente parecia um bom garoto.

'Acho que sim.' Kazuo falou, dando de ombros enquanto comia.

'Então, você… foi criado por Arthas?' Syaoran perguntou.

Kazuo levantou os olhos para ele e franziu a testa de leve; era estranho estar na frente do pai daquela forma. Até porque achava que ele estivesse morto.

Quer dizer, pelo jeito, tecnicamente ele tinha morrido mesmo e estava ali na frente dele, não como o demônio de quem sempre lhe contaram, mas como um humano.

'Acho que sim.' Respondeu novamente.

'Tem que parar de achar as coisas e começar a ter certeza.' Syaoran retrucou. Respirou fundo e desviou os olhos do garoto por um instante, voltando a encará-lo em seguida. 'Quando apareceu estava ferido, por quê?'

Kazuo ficou um tempo, observando-o calado. Droga! Ele podia ser humano, mas ainda era intimidante. 'Eu tinha lutado contra um tal de Choronzon… eu a…' Reteve-se, olhando para Syaoran. 'Devia ser esse o nome dele. Foi o que Arthas me contou.'

'E por que estava lutando contra ele?'

'Porque é isso que demônios fazem.' Kazuo respondeu. 'Eles… nós lutamos.'

'Todos lutam por alguma coisa. Não lutam simplesmente por lutar. O que você queria dele ou o que ele queria de você?'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Por que está me perguntando isso?'

'Para tentar entender… Embora…' Syaoran deu um longo suspiro. 'Seja fácil deduzir que, pelo jeito, Midoriko mandou que você lutasse contra este tal de… Este demônio aí, para conquistar o território dele, não?'

O rapaz desviou os olhos. 'Ela quer conquistar todo aquele monte de areia inútil.' Encolheu os ombros. 'Não sei muito para quê, mas… Eu tenho que fazer o que ela manda.'

Syaoran ficou calado, observando o rapaz e controlando a vontade de falar todos os palavrões que conhecia xingando Midoriko. Ela simplesmente, teve a audácia de ter um filho dele para obrigá-lo a sair lutando pelo mundo das trevas e conquistar aquela merda toda como sempre ambicionou e lhe propôs inúmeras vezes enquanto ele esteve lá.

Kazuo voltou a fitar Syaoran que se mantinha calado. Percebeu que a aura dele tinha expandido bastante e chegou a assustá-lo, mas estava com o rosto sério, apenas o fitando.

'Eu preciso voltar.' Kazuo falou, quebrando o silêncio.

'Voltar?' Syaoran perguntou, estreitando os olhos nele. 'Para quê?'

Kazuo desviou os olhos novamente. 'Porque lá é o meu lugar.'

Ouviu um barulho surdo na mesa e voltou a olhar para o pai que se inclinou aproximando dele. 'Aquela…' Ele reteve-se para evitar xingar Midoriko. 'Aquele demônio só o teve para conquistar aquela merda. Você não volta para lá.'

'Eu só estou vivo por causa dela.' Ele rebateu.

'Você está vivo, por enquanto. E enquanto ainda for útil para ela.'

Kazuo se levantou e encarou Syaoran. 'Aqui não é meu lugar.'

'Senta.' Ele mandou.

'Você não manda em mim.' Kazuo falou, trincando os dentes.

Syaoran estreitou os olhos nele. 'Olha aqui, Garoto, ou você senta na boa para terminarmos esta conversa ou o obrigarei a fazer isso.'

Kazuo desviou os olhos dele, suspirou de forma pesada e voltou a se sentar. 'Não tem mais o que conversar.' Falou entre os dentes. 'Meu lugar não é aqui. Eu sou um demônio e o meu lugar é no mundo das trevas e não convivendo com humanos.'

'Para seu azar, você é meu filho e apareceu na minha vida agora. Então, demônio ou não, você não volta para aquele inferno se eu puder evitar.'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos de leve, pego de surpresa pela afirmação do pai. Ajeitou-se na cadeira. 'Até onde eu saiba, demônios são perseguidos fora do mundo das trevas.'

Syaoran levantou a mão e apontou para Bolhas que tinha parado de lavar a louça e olhava para os dois. 'Ela era um demônio… e eu acho que você já se encontrou com os outros aqui em casa. Então, este negócio de ser perseguido e tal… depende mais das suas ações que dos humanos. Não terá muitos problemas, contanto que se controle.'

Kazuo sorriu ironicamente de leve. 'E você quer o quê? Que eu viva aqui com você, a sua fêmea e o seu filho?'

Syaoran franziu a testa, olhando sério para ele novamente. 'Primeiro, eu não tenho uma fêmea, eu tenho uma esposa; e o nome dela é Sakura. Segundo, o meu outro filho é seu irmão. E o nome dele é Shaolin. E em terceiro, é exatamente isso que eu tenho em mente. Por quê? Você tem uma ideia melhor?'

Kazuo ficou em silêncio encarando o pai, até que, por fim, balançou a cabeça de leve informando que não.

Syaoran bateu de leve na mesa e se levantou. 'Termina de comer seu café da manhã. Tenho que ir para o trabalho agora. Espelho ficará com você aqui em casa. Pode perguntar o que quiser e pedir ajuda para ela.' Ele falou, encarando o rapaz. 'Estarei de volta no final do dia, quando o céu começar a ficar avermelhado. Seu irmão deve chegar…' Syaoran fez uma pausa e soltou um suspiro. 'Espero que ele chegue um pouco antes.'

'Ele não gosta de mim.'

'Ele não sabe o que está acontecendo direito.' Syaoran rebateu. 'Eu vou conversar com ele à noite.'

Kazuo abriu um sorriso irônico. 'Pelo jeito você manda em tudo aqui, não é?'

'Não. Quem manda aqui é a Sakura.' Sorriu de leve. 'É bom tratá-la bem.' Disse, bagunçando o cabelo do rapaz antes de sair da cozinha.

Kazuo observou por onde o pai tinha saído. Olhou para Bolhas, que estava parada, olhando fixamente para ele, e a viu abrir um sorriso. Sorriu de leve, vendo-a voltar a lavar a louça. Passou a mão pelo cabelo que o pai tinha acabado de bagunçar e alargou o sorriso. Talvez não fosse tão ruim ficar ali… Por um tempo, pelo menos.

* * *

Kasumi desviou os olhos do professor que explicava a lição de matemática e virou-se para Shaolin que olhava o céu pela janela. O garoto estava naquela posição desde que tinha chegado, dado um "bom dia" quase inaudível e sentado à carteira. Nem o material havia tirado da pasta. Apenas se sentou e ficou olhando para a janela. Às vezes, olhava para frente, abaixava a cabeça, repousando-a entre os braços e voltava a virar para olhar através da janela.

O professor, sentindo-se incomodado pelo pouco caso do menino, chamou-o duas vezes para responder perguntas. Na primeira vez, teve que chamá-lo mais de uma vez para que o garoto se desse conta de que estavam falando com ele. Shaolin havia se levantado, inclinando a cabeça com um suspiro pesado para ganhar tempo e fazer os cálculos antes de responder.

Tinha acertado, como sempre. Shaolin era ótimo em matemática, totalmente diferente dela que era péssima.

O professor continuava a se sentir incomodado e irritado. Ainda fez isso mais uma vez e, mesmo o menino acertando a resposta, alertou-o para prestar atenção à aula ou, caso estivesse se sentindo mal, a ir para a enfermaria.

Kasumi pensou até em se levantar e se oferecer para levá-lo à enfermaria, mas Shaolin apenas se sentou, respondendo que estava bem. Desculpou-se, pedindo para ser deixado em paz. Talvez a intenção do garoto não fosse ser irônico, mas foi bem petulante.

A resposta provocou um murmurinho pela sala de aula, que teve de ser controlado pelo professor. Depois que a turma voltou a ficar quieta, o professor passou a procurar outras vítimas para responder suas perguntas. E entre elas estava Kasumi, claro.

Kasumi se levantou e pigarreou antes de responder a pergunta. Olhando de esguelha, viu que Shaolin tinha deixado de olhar pela janela para prestar atenção nela quando o professor chamou seu nome. Depois que ela respondeu, sentindo-se satisfeita de ter acertado, percebeu que o menino voltou a olhar para o nada.

Não gostava de vê-lo daquela forma. Olhou para o professor que estava explicando a matéria, sentindo-se cada vez mais incomodada. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar e tentando controlar a vontade de levantar e ir até a mesa do amigo perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

Voltou a olhar para o quadro onde o professor continuava a explicar a lição. Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso e bateu os dedos de leve para controlar a agonia. Faltavam menos de 15 minutos para o horário do almoço. Praticamente ficou o final da aula olhando para o relógio insistentemente, como se aquilo ajudasse os ponteiros a andarem mais rápido. O sinal tocou, fazendo os alunos se levantarem animados.

Kasumi levantou e caminhou até a carteira de Shaolin que, indiferente à algazarra da sala, mantinha o olhar vago para fora. Antes dela se aproximar, ela ainda o viu soltar um suspiro e abaixar o rosto novamente, apoiando a testa sobre os braços que estavam sobre a mesa.

'O que está acontecendo?' Ela falou, parando ao lado dele.

'Nada.' Ele respondeu sem levantar o rosto. 'Estou sem fome, Kasumi. Vou ficar aqui.'

'Está com sono?' Ela voltou a perguntar, preocupada. 'Por que não dormiu?'

'Não estou a fim de conversar.' Ele falou, sem levantar o rosto. Pegou a lancheira com o almoço dele com uma das mãos e estendeu para a menina. 'Toma… Pode ficar com o meu almoço.' Ofereceu.

'Tem certeza?'

'Absoluta. Foi kaasan quem fez, então deve estar muito gostoso.'

Ela pegou da mão do menino e deu de ombros. Se ele queria lhe dar, então tudo bem. Olhou para trás e viu o professor saindo da sala, estavam finalmente sozinhos.

Ela se sentou na carteira a frente da de Shaolin e tocou na cabeça dele, mas ele ainda não levantou o rosto. 'Você não está bem… O que aconteceu?' Perguntou com a voz doce.

Shaolin não respondeu, não queria mentir para a amiga, mas também não queria falar sobre o assunto. Ele só tinha ido para a escola para não ficar em casa. Não queria ver o pai, não queria ver a mãe e, principalmente, o "novo" irmão. A mãe ainda tentou conversar com ele e insistiu para tomar o café da manhã. Tomou a contragosto.

Quando o pai chegou na cozinha, simplesmente levantou-se, largando o café da manhã pela metade e falando que estava atrasado para a aula. Não conseguiu nem olhar para ele direito. Ouviu os pais ainda discutindo sobre ele antes de sair porta afora.

Cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. Inferno! Por que aquilo estava acontecendo na sua vida agora? Queria apenas ser normal! Agora tinha um irmão do nada que veio sabe-se lá de onde.

Kasumi levantou a mão e tocou novamente na cabeça dele, mordeu o lábio inferior e passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Shaolin com carinho. Sorriu de leve ao perceber que ele não se importou.

Shaolin conseguiu sorrir de leve, sentindo o afago que a menina fazia. Fechou os olhos, apreciando-o. Estar ao lado dela daquela forma era bom. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

'É sobre magia, Shaolin?' Ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

'Não.' Ele respondeu num sussurro. 'Tousan…' Ele começou a falar, mas se reteve. Levantou o rosto e fitou Kasumi que estava próxima a ele. Ela corou e desviou os olhos dele. 'Deixa para lá.' Ele falou e se afastou, encostando-se na cadeira. Soltou um suspiro e olhou a amiga. 'Não quero preocupá-la, mas não me peça para explicar o que eu ainda não consegui entender direito, por favor.'

Kasumi concordou com a cabeça e viu o amigo novamente olhar para o nada. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

'Kasumi…' Ele a chamou de repente. 'Você é boa aluna em biologia, né?'

A menina sorriu. 'É muito mais fácil que matemática.'

Ele franziu a testa. 'Hum…' Murmurou e se virou para ela que o fitava. 'Reprodução sempre envolve se-…' Ele desviou os olhos, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Pigarreou e pensou por alguns segundos em como os professores costumavam falar naquele tipo de aula. 'Envolve troca de gametas, não é?' Conseguiu perguntar.

Kasumi ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando para Shaolin. A prova de biologia seria apenas no próximo mês e não era esta matéria que estavam estudando. Inclinou a cabeça, observando-o corar e desviar o olhar dela. Soltou um suspiro.

'Nem sempre.' Ela finalmente respondeu. 'Tem algumas espécies que são assexuadas.'

Shaolin se ajeitou na cadeira. 'Não… Mas quando tem macho e fêmea.'

'Eu não sei. Acho que depende da espécie…' Ela falou, encolhendo os ombros. 'Hum… Você está falando de quê exatamente? Vegetais? Animais?' Ela estreitou os olhos nele. 'Humanos?'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos e corou de forma violenta. Virou o rosto sem conseguir encará-la. Não tinha coragem de perguntar para ela. Sentia-se encabulado demais para isso. 'Deixa pra lá.' Sussurrou.

Kasumi ainda observou o amigo. 'Você não vai comer nada mesmo?'

'Não estou com fome. Melhor você ir. Daqui a pouco recomeça a aula.'

'Acho que sim.'

Ela ainda ficou parada, olhando para ele. Queria perguntar novamente e insistir para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas como ele pediu para não o fazer, então achou melhor ficar quieta.

Shaolin sentiu a presença da prima se aproximando, levantou-se e olhou pela janela da escola, vendo Marie que, pelo jeito, tinha faltado a aula, pois estava sem uniforme. Ela parou perto da grade da escola dele e levantou o rosto.

Ele suspirou e desviou os olhos dela. Não queria falar com ela também, mas não podia negar que tinha ficado preocupado com o estado em que a deixara ontem, antes de voltar para casa. Pegou a pasta que estava pendurada na sua mesa.

'Vai embora?' Kasumi perguntou.

'Sim' Ele respondeu, começando a caminhar para a saída da sala.

Kasumi foi atrás dele. 'Vai sair como?'

'Vou pular o muro.' Ele esclareceu.

'Pular o muro?' Ela franziu a testa de leve e colocou um dedinho no queixo. 'Shaolin!' Chamou o menino que se virou para ela. 'Pule a cerca do lado esquerdo. É mais fácil e não tem perigo de você cair em cima das latas de lixo.' Ela recomendou e sorriu.

Shaolin olhou desconfiado para ela. Kasumi era como uma caixinha de surpresas. 'Como você sabe disso?'

Ela deu de ombros. 'Sempre é bom saber onde existe uma rota de fuga, não?'

'Acho que sim.' Respondeu sorrindo. 'Obrigado, Kasumi.' Falou e já estava para se afastar quando voltou-se para ela e a abraçou.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa pela atitude dele, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e apertou mais forte a lancheira dele que tinha na mão direita. Shaolin se afastou, caminhando em direção à saída da sala de aula.

Kasumi piscou os olhos algumas vezes, voltando à Terra. Soltou um suspiro antes de abaixar o rosto, abrindo a lancheira de Shaolin e vendo o que teria a mais para o almoço.

* * *

Shaolin desceu as escadas com pressa. Caminhou rápido pelo pátio até a parte de trás da escola, olhou para um lado e depois para o outro, jogou a pasta, fazendo-a voar por cima da grade e, sem muitos problemas, saltou com agilidade .

Achou que alguém o tivesse chamado, mas não se importou nem em se virar para ver quem era. Assim que pousou no chão, pegou a pasta e voltou a caminhar, afastando-se da escola. Logo encontrou a prima, que estava encostada numa mureta com os braços cruzados, esperando por ele.

Ele parou a frente dela e franziu a testa. Ainda estava pálida e tinha os olhos tristes e vermelhos.

'Pulou mesmo o muro da escola, pirralho?' Ela falou, forçando um sorriso para ele.

'Pulei a grade. As latas de lixo ficam perto do muro. A Kasumi me deu a dica.'

'A pirralha gulosa?' Marie perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Como ela sabia disso? Ela anda cabulando aula, é?'

Ele deu de ombros. 'Não faço ideia. Kasumi sempre consegue me surpreender.'

Marie balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Tenho que concordar com você.'

Shaolin voltou a fitá-la. 'Você está com a aura mais forte, mas sua cara ainda não está boa.' Ele olhou para trás pelo ombro direito. 'Daqui a pouco kaasan vem atrás de mim, percebendo que eu me afastei da escola.'

'É verdade… Mas acho que ela vai perceber que você está comigo e deixar passar dessa vez.' Marie comentou. 'Só não pode ficar cabulando aula o tempo todo.'

'Acho que sim.' Ele deu de ombros.

Começou a caminhar e a ruiva foi ao lado dele. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto se afastavam da escola.

'Ontem…' Ela começou a falar baixinho, fitando o chão. 'Eu me lembrei de tudo.'

'De quando era uma Carta?'

'De antes de me tornar uma…' Ela esclareceu. 'Eu me lembrei de quem nos transformou em Cartas, ou melhor… De quem nos aprisionou naquela forma.'

'Aprisionou?' Shaolin perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Não estou entendendo. As Cartas não estão presas.'

Marie suspirou e chutou uma pedrinha do chão. 'As coisas estão melhores agora por causa da sua mãe. Mas nem sempre foi assim. Ela é uma pessoa muito especial.'

Shaolin sorriu de forma irônica. 'Especial demais. Compreensiva demais, inclusive.'

Marie olhou para o primo que caminhava ao seu lado. O rosto dele era duro, realmente nunca pensou em vê-lo assim. Ele sempre parecia ter uma cara de bobo, de pirralho. 'Acho que vou ter que explicar para você as coisas desde o começo para que entenda.'

'Sabe, nee-san…' Ele falou. 'Eu nem sei se quero entender mais nada.'

'Mentiroso.' Ela soltou uma risadinha.

'Você não veio me procurar para me contar de novo aquela história absurda de… Invasão de sonhos.' Ele falou, levantando a mão à frente do rosto.

Ela suspirou e meneou a cabeça. 'Também.' Respondeu. 'Estou com problemas.'

'É, estamos.' Ele concordou. Olhou para a prima. 'Está tão triste assim porque lembrou exatamente de quê, nee-san?'

Ela ficou em silêncio e comprimiu os lábios de leve. Shaolin percebeu a apreensão e desconforto da prima. Estava sendo difícil para ela.

'Da pessoa que a transformou… que a aprisionou…' Ele repetiu o que ela tinha lhe falado. 'Você lembrou quem foi?' Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'E quem foi?'

'Foi otousan.' Ela respondeu, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. Balançou a cabeça. 'Quer dizer, na verdade, foi o Mago Clow…'

Shaolin olhou de esguelha para a prima que se mantinha calada.

'Então foi Clow-sama quem aprisionou todos… Hum… Faz sentido. Kaasan falou que ela teve que capturar as Cartas quando criança junto com tousan e, depois, transformá-las em Cartas dela.'

'Isso.'

'Mas porquê ele aprisionou vocês?'

Marie virou à esquerda e começou a entrar no parque do Rei Pinguim acompanhada pelo primo. 'Ele tinha medo da gente.'

'Medo? Não tem porque ter medo das Cartas.'

Marie sorriu de leve. 'Você fala isso porque foi criado junto delas. Mas a maioria dos humanos têm medo de criaturas mágicas… Principalmente de criaturas vindas das trevas.'

Shaolin parou de caminhar.

Marie deu ainda dois passos antes de perceber que o primo estacou Voltou-se para ele devagar e o encarou. 'Nós éramos demônios.' Ela explicou com um semblante sereno. 'Na verdade… as Cartas ainda são. Elas estão um pouco modificadas porque tiveram suas essências transformadas, primeiro por Clow-sama e depois pela Mes… Sakura-ba-san e seus poderes ainda estão contidos. As lâminas são como prisões.'

'Prisões?' Ele repetiu assustado. Nunca tinha imaginado que as suas companheiras de diversão estivessem naquela condição.

'Exatamente. Sua mãe e, também, o seu pai foram quem afrouxaram esta prisão, mas não sei se elas poderiam ser libertadas.'

Marie voltou a caminhar e Shaolin a seguiu. Como estavam em horário de aula o parque estava vazio.

'E por que você deixou de ser uma Carta e é minha prima agora? Você é humana.' Ele perguntou, depois desviou os olhos dela. 'Apesar de que…' Ele reteve-se. Agora era fácil perceber que a presença mágica da prima era das trevas, sendo parecida com a do "irmão".

'É isso que está pensando mesmo.' Ela falou e parou perto de uma árvore. Olhou para cima e começou a subir, sentando-se num dos galhos. Shaolin largou a pasta com o material escolar no chão e subiu, sentando-se em outro perto dela.

'Você deve estar bem chateada com o seu pai.' Ele falou.

Marie fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. 'Eu… Eu, sinceramente, não sei direito o que sinto por ele agora.'

'É complicado.' Ele falou e ela concordou com a cabeça.

Ela suspirou profundamente e eles se mantiveram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Sorriu de leve, vendo uma nuvem passar vagarosamente pelo céu azul, tão diferente do céu de fogo do mundo das trevas. Olhou de soslaio para Shaolin que ainda tinha o rosto sério, tentando digerir o que ela havia lhe contado.

Aquilo era só a ponta do iceberg e ela estava determinada a tentar fazer com que o primo cabeça-dura aceitasse a verdade sobre a aparição do meio-irmão.

'E o que você vai fazer agora?' Shaolin perguntou para a prima. 'Não pode simplesmente deixar de gostar do seu pai.'

Marie sorriu de leve. 'Você deixou de gostar do seu?'

Shaolin fechou os olhos brevemente. 'Eu estou decepcionado com ele. Mas… Não foi ele quem me trancou em uma carta.'

'Bem colocado.' Marie falou. 'E nem o deixou numa "solitária" por mais de 500 anos.'

Shaolin virou-se para a prima, quase caindo do galho em que estava sentado. 'Eriol-ji-san fez isso?!' Arregalou os olhos novamente quando a viu acenar que sim com a cabeça. 'Mas por que ele fez isso? Ele é louco por você!'

'Para você entender isso, eu precisaria contar sobre como era a vida no Mundo das Trevas e não seria uma história muito agradável.'

Shaolin olhou para a prima sério. 'É bom começar a me explicar, nee-san. Senão… Não tem como eu entender. Meus pais me falaram que possuem duas existências, mas não me contam tudo. Tem uma lacuna e, pelo que eu consegui entender daquela conversa de quando o... aquele cara lá apareceu… tousan ou o pai dele, ou sei lá… Morreu. Então…' Shaolin franziu a testa de leve. 'Está na hora de alguém me contar o que realmente aconteceu.'

'Acha que aguenta, pirralho?' Perguntou abrindo um sorriso debochado, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão, mas o primo continuou encarando-a seriamente.

'Prefiro aguentar isso do que continuar a acreditar que tousan é um cretino e kaasan é uma tonta. Desembucha.'

Marie suspirou fundo. 'A história é longa.'

'Temos a tarde inteira.' Ele retrucou e a viu assentir com a cabeça.

* * *

Kazuo observava, sorrindo de leve, as criaturas fazendo algazarra no quintal dos fundos da casa. Coçou a cabeça, olhando sem jeito para elas. Realmente não era assim que imaginava uma comunidade de seres como aqueles.

Ele podia sentir o alto nível de magia que emanava deles. Eram todos demônios superiores, mas, ao invés de ficarem disputando por território ou pela liderança do grupo, conviviam sem muitos problemas, aparentemente. Apenas eram extremamente barulhentos.

Sentiu quando uma criatura do tamanho de uma criança passou ao seu lado, tinha cabelos cacheados, rosto sério e parecia ter luvas de boxe nas mãos. 'Hei! Luta!' Ela gritou. 'Você está me devendo uma revanche!'

Uma das criaturas que estava no quintal virou-se para ela e deu alguns passos em direção a sua desafiante. Tinha traços orientais e um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Ela inclinou o corpo em direção à baixinha que a chamou. 'Você acha mesmo que pode comigo, Tempestade?'

'Os mestres não estão aqui agora para proteger você de mim.' A menina falou cruzando os braços e encarando Luta. Ela voltou-se para trás e fitou Kazuo que estava encostado no batente da porta que dava acesso ao quintal. Depois voltou-se para Luta. 'Só está o novo filho do mestre, mas ele não vai se importar. Ele deve entender questões de honra entre guerreiros.'

Luta tirou os olhos de Tempestade e fitou Kazuo que franziu a testa de leve, observando as duas. Ela balançou o corpo de leve e sorriu para a pequena. 'Se ele liberar, então você terá a sua revanche.'

Tempestade fechou mais o rosto. 'Você é impossível.'

'Você é teimosa.' Luta rebateu.

Tempestade caminhou com passos duros até Kazuo e parou a frente dele. Levantou o rosto encarando-o. 'E então, tá liberado?'

Kazuo coçou a cabeça sem graça. 'Para vocês duas…' Ele apontou para Tempestade e depois para Luta e voltou a fitar a pequena. '...lutarem?'

'Claro, né? Não dá se você não liberar.'

'Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.' Kazuo falou, confuso.

'Você é o filho do mestre, então está na hierarquia. Anda logo.' Ela falou enfezada.

Luta se aproximou saltitante e sorriu para Kazuo, depois voltou-se para Tempestade. 'Você anda muito tempestuosa.' Ela falou, dando uma risadinha.

'Humph.' Tempestade resmungou. 'Você anda muito metida.'

Luta olhou para Kazuo novamente e cruzou os braços, encarando-o. 'E aí?'

'Parem já, vocês duas!' Ouviu-se uma voz serena se aproximar.

Kazuo voltou-se para trás e deu espaço para a figura de um ancião aproximar-se. Ele tinha uma ampulheta em suas mãos.

'Não perturbem o jovem mestre. Ele está confuso ainda. Acertem esta disputa boba de vocês quando os mestres estiverem de volta.' Ele falou com a voz firme, fazendo as duas criaturas concordarem de leve. Tempo parou perto do rapaz e franziu a testa de leve. 'Tempo é algo relativo, não? Sente-se como se tivesse séculos de existência, mas sua aparência é de um menino de 16 anos.'

'Do que está falando?'

'Aqui o tempo passa mais devagar do que de onde viemos, meu rapaz.' Ele suspirou. 'Aqui tudo é mais lento… Porque aqui os prazeres vão muito além dos carnais e materiais, porém há dores mais dolorosas do que apenas ferimentos na carne.'

Kazuo observou-o, voltar a entrar na casa. As duas criaturas que antes estavam prontas para brigar estavam agora conversando junto com as outras.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, definitivamente não era assim que imaginava uma comunidade de seres daquele nível de poder. Aquele mundo realmente era muito estranho.

Encontrou Espelho que estava conversando com outra criatura. Na verdade, parecia estar tendo aulas de canto com ela. Aproximou-se, sentindo-se um pouco encabulado, principalmente quando as duas sorriram para ele. Todos pareciam gostar dele ali. Sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo. A primeira atitude de um demônio era sempre a hostilidade e não um sorriso aberto daquela forma. Claro que reparou que existiam algumas que eram mais sóbrias e mais sérias, mas estas também não tinham uma postura agressiva com ele, muito pelo contrário.

'O que quer, jovem mestre?' Espelho perguntou, sorrindo.

Kazuo olhou rapidamente para a companheira de Espelho e depois voltou-se para ela. 'Será que… Eu gostaria de andar um pouco por aí.'

Espelho arregalou os olhos de leve.

'Acho que seria interessante o jovem mestre conhecer a cidade.' Canção falou com a voz suave.

Espelho meneou a cabeça de leve, ainda indecisa.

'Não dá para eu ficar preso aqui dentro, não é?' Kazuo falou, franzindo a testa de leve.

Espelho concordou. Uma névoa mágica envolveu-a, fazendo Kazuo piscar os olhos ao ver a imagem da esposa do pai. Ela sorriu. 'Está bem. Eu acompanho você.'

'Assim?' Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Espelho deu de ombros. 'Qual o problema?'

'Nenhum… só que é estranho.' Ele suspirou. 'Tudo aqui é estranho.'

Espelho sorriu. 'Mas como eu falei antes, é um estranho bom, não é?' Ela se despediu de Canção, caminhando em direção à porta da frente. Voltou-se para o rapaz e franziu a testa. 'Criatividade! Pode me ajudar aqui?! Tem como criar umas roupas que sirvam no jovem mestre?'

Kazuo viu-se envolvido por uma névoa mágica também e estranhou. Logo estava com roupas diferentes das que estava antes. 'Hei! Para que serve isso?'

'Oras… Agora não parece que você está usando as roupas de outra pessoa!' Espelho falou, rindo e abrindo a porta. 'Vamos lá, acho que vai ser divertido.' A voz dela estava animada.

Kazuo ainda se olhou e estranhou, mas caminhou seguindo a figura de Sakura. Ela saltou os degraus animada e sorriu. Kazuo inclinou a cabeça de leve, reparando que a tal Feiticeira realmente era bonita como Arthas contava. Espelho voltou-se para ele que desviou os olhos, caminhando atrás dela.

Andaram pela cidade. Kazuo olhava com espanto e interesse para as construções, os carros, as pessoas que caminhavam de forma livre e distraídas. Ninguém parecia estar em estado de alerta ou com medo, apenas apressadas. Uma jovem esbarrou nele e ele se voltou para ela, vigilante. De onde vinha, quando se esbarrava em alguém sempre era para se iniciar uma luta. Reparou que a menina abaixou os olhos, vermelha.

'Desculpe-me. Estava distraída.' Ela falou, encolhendo os ombros.

Kazuo franziu a testa. Olhou para Espelho que riu baixinho. Voltou-se para a jovem. 'Tá tudo bem.' Falou ainda incerto e a viu levantar o rosto corado com um sorriso.

'Vamos?' Espelho o chamou, voltando a caminhar. Kazuo foi atrás dela ainda sem entender.

'Então quando se esbarra não quer dizer que você quer lutar?'

Espelho sorriu. 'Duvido que ela gostaria de lutar com você.' Falou, soltando risadinhas.

Kazuo coçou a cabeça. 'É muito estranho.'

'Você vai precisar de um tempo até entender. Quando a mestra me liberava para que eu ficasse no lugar dela, Touya sempre me ajudava a entender como as coisas funcionavam.'

'Touya?' Kazuo perguntou e a viu abaixar os olhos e corar.

'É o irmão da mestra.' Ela falou e desviou o rosto para que Kazuo não percebesse que ela estava corada ao mencionar o homem.

'Ele é humano?'

'Sim.' Ela respondeu. 'Foi ele quem me explicou com paciência como tudo funcionava aqui.'

'Então os humanos não perseguem mesmo os demônios como ele falou hoje pela manhã.'

'Depende muito mais de você. Claro que humanos ruins existem, assim como demônios bons também existem. Quando o mestre se tornou um demônio todos ficaram muito apreensivos pela segurança da mestra, mas no final quem realmente fez mal a ela foi um humano.'

'Como assim?'

'A mestra morreu depois de ter sido atingida por um humano muito ruim. Mas depois ela voltou para nós.'

Kazuo ficou em silêncio, caminhando ao lado de espelho e observando com curiosidade a cidade.

'Então ela ficou com ele, mesmo ele sendo um demônio?' Voltou ao assunto.

'Ela foi atrás dele no Mundo das Trevas quando ele foi obrigado a voltar para lá.'

'Ah, sim… Aquela história das brechas. Arthas me contou.' Kazuo falou, fazendo a correlação.

'Eles se amam muito.' Espelho falou, sorrindo abertamente.

Kazuo ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Amam…' Repetiu devagar, olhando desconfiado para ela que confirmou com a cabeça.

No Mundo das Trevas, o senso comum era de que os sentimentos humanos apenas serviam como fraquezas a serem exploradas. Ele nunca ouviu falar de tais sentimentos como se fossem algo positivo, mas, do jeito que Espelho havia falado, até parecia que o amor entre o pai e a esposa era a fonte do poder deles. Será que era isso que Arthas queria dizer quando afirmava que o Garoto e a Feiticeira tinham uma "ligação" muito poderosa?

Ele desviou os olhos dela, voltando a olhar em volta. Caminharam por um bom tempo, sem direção; apenas observando a cidade. Kazuo perguntava para Espelho tudo o que achava curioso e ela respondia pacientemente, sem se incomodar, mesmo quando ele pensava que as perguntas eram meio óbvias e bobas.

O rapaz, de repente, sentiu a presença do irmão próxima a outra presença das trevas. Parou de caminhar e olhou para o lado em direção ao parque do Rei Pinguim.

'Ah! Shaolin está aí com Esper…. Hum…' Ela reteve-se. 'Com a jovem Marie.' Ela completou, mas então franziu a testa. 'Ele ainda deveria estar na escola a essa hora.' Caminhou decidida em direção ao parque, encontrando os dois sentados no gramado, olhando para o lago.

Shaolin sentiu a presença da Carta e virou-se para trás. Soltou um longo suspiro ao ver a imagem da mãe se aproximando, mas sabia que não era ela. Kazuo vinha logo atrás.

Espelho parou perto dele com as mãos na cintura. 'Shaolin! Você não deveria estar na escola?'

O menino soltou um longo suspiro, virou-se para a prima e depois se levantou. 'Não vem agir como kaasan agora, Kagami.' Ele falou contrariado.

Espelho franziu a testa. 'Duvido que ela tenha permitido que você saísse da escola no horário de aulas.'

Shaolin olhou para ela e depois desviou os olhos para Kazuo que se aproximava, parando ao lado dela. 'Não enche, Kagami.' Falou entre os dentes, indo até a árvore onde tinha deixado a pasta para buscá-la.

Ela não se deu por vencida. 'Hei, rapazinho… O que está acontecendo com você?' Foi atrás dele, pisando duro.

Marie se levantou e encarou Kazuo. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando-o vestido com roupas de jovens normais e não os trapos com que tinha vindo do Mundo das Trevas. Ela observou ainda o primo caminhar contrariado com Espelho no encalço dele. Sorriu de leve.

Kazuo observou o sorriso da jovem e virou o rosto, vendo o irmão se afastar com o rosto contrariado e Espelho atrás dele. 'Ele é sempre assim?'

Marie fitou Kazuo. 'Não. Ele está assim porque ainda não consegue engolir a história sobre você.'

'Ele realmente deixa claro que não gosta de mim.' O rapaz comentou.

'É que…' Suspirou profundamente, balançando a cabeça, cansada. 'Acho que tenho que explicar para você como as coisas funcionam aqui.' Tentou relaxar os músculos do pescoço.

Tivera uma conversa longa com o primo sobre o mundo das trevas e sobre a época em que o pai dele fora um ser das trevas. Não sabia bem até onde Shaolin tinha compreendido. O primo era cabeça-dura e estava ressentido também.

Kazuo viu Shaolin, encarando-o com a testa franzida antes de se afastar. Espelho foi atrás dele. Dava para ver que ela gostava muito do garoto e que estava preocupada. Era muito estranho ver este tipo de relacionamento.

Será que ela bateria nele como Midoriko fazia quando se sentia contrariada? Não. Não parecia que o irmão recebia este tipo de castigo. Reparou na atitude do menino quando se trancou no quarto no dia anterior, batendo a porta com força e se recusando a abrir para qualquer um.

Marie caminhou devagar e Kazuo foi atrás dela.

'Sua aura está mais forte agora. Recuperou-se bem rápido.' Ele mencionou, observando-a.

Ela olhou para ele de esguelha. 'Ainda me sinto cansada, mas não acho que a causa seja gasto de magia.'

Kazuo ainda observava Shaolin caminhando rápido para a saída do parque com Espelho atrás dele. A aura do garoto estava bem agitada, tão agitada quanto a do pai quando ele explodiu pela manhã, conversando com ele. Bem, os dois eram humanos, não?

Marie observou o rapaz ao seu lado que tinha os olhos fixos no garoto. Também tinha reparado que a aura do primo estava instável desde ontem.

'Não é que ele não goste de você.' Ela comentou.

Kazuo arregalou os olhos de leve, não gostou dela ter percebido que ele estava observando o meio-irmão, abaixou os olhos e franziu a testa de leve. 'Se ele gosta ou não de mim… Isso é problema dele.' Encolheu os ombros de leve. 'E eu também não gosto dele.'

Marie sorriu de forma irônica. Todos cabeças-duras os homens daquela família. 'Realmente o problema é dele mesmo.'

'Exatamente.' Kazuo concordou e virou-se para o lago, mas ainda reparava na aura do irmão se afastando.

Marie soltou um suspiro. 'Shaolin-kun não gosta do que você representa. Ele saber da sua existência faz a imagem que ele tem do pai ser manchada.'

Kazuo balançou o corpo de leve. 'Humanos são muito complicados.' Olhou para Marie de esguelha. 'Você é humana… Sabe melhor sobre isso.' Ele respirou fundo e esticou as costas. 'Eu, daqui a pouco, estarei voltando para o Mundo das Trevas… Então é melhor nem tentar entender.'

Marie sorriu de forma irônica. 'Você é um péssimo mentiroso.' Ela caminhou, afastando-se dele. 'Está na cara que você está curioso.' Voltou-se para ele rapidamente. 'E que está bem chateado porque o pirralho está se esquivando de você.'

'Humph.' Kazuo resmungou, cruzando os braços e observando a garota se afastar.

A aura dela vinha das trevas, não tinha como ter dúvidas sobre isso. Mas como uma garota humana poderia ter uma presença tão forte proveniente das trevas daquela maneira? Não fazia muito sentido para ele.

Ela, em parte, estava certa, estava realmente curioso. Curioso para entender porque o pai agora se importava se ele estivesse aqui ou no mundo das trevas. Curioso para entender porque a feiticeira era gentil com ele. Curioso para entender porque aquele monte de seres com alto nível de poder conviviam daquela forma harmônica na casa deles. Curioso para saber mais sobre aquela garota ruiva e por que ela tinha aberto aquela brecha para ele passar. E, tudo bem… Estava mesmo curioso para saber por que o pirralho, como ela chamou o meio-irmão, não conseguia nem olhar para ele.

Caminhou até ela que tinha se sentado embaixo de uma árvore, com as costas apoiadas no tronco.

'Já que você parece ter todas as respostas sobre tudo.' Ele começou a falar, estreitando os olhos nela. 'Poderia começar, então, a me explicar?'

Ela levantou o rosto, encarando-o. 'E o que você quer que eu explique primeiro?'

'Que tal sobre o pirralho?' Perguntou, forçando o tom despretensioso.

Marie sorriu de leve. Totalmente previsível, pensou para si. 'Acho que a primeira coisa que você precisa entender é que, normalmente, há um envolvimento emocional entre humanos quando eles têm filhos. Não é apenas reprodução.'

Ele respirou fundo, tentando entender. 'Não faz sentido isso.'

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Não é questão de fazer sentido ou não. Estou apenas lhe informando como é entre os humanos… ou, pelo menos, para a maioria deles.'

Kazuo concordou com a colocação dela. 'Então o pirralho acha que o pai dele teve um envolvimento…' Ele fez uma pausa pensando na tal palavra. '...emocional com a Midoriko?' Ele não conseguiu evitar uma risada irônica. 'Ele realmente não tem ideia de como as coisas funcionam.'

'Shaolin-kun é humano. É bem complicado para ele entender. Até porque Syaoran-ji-san e Sakura-ba-san realmente se amam muito.' Ela abaixou levemente o rosto, esboçando um sorriso doce e levando a mão ao peito. 'É um amor que supera qualquer adversidade. Diferente de tudo o que eu já vi.' Voltou a encarar Kazuo com o semblante sério. 'E você coloca em xeque, pelo menos na cabeça dele, esse sentimento que os pais dele têm um pelo outro.'

Kazuo ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensando no que ela falou. Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Ainda não faz sentido.' Falou por fim.

Ela deu um longo suspiro e franziu a testa pensando em como explicar de forma que ele entendesse. 'Syaoran-ji-san é casado com Sakura-ba-san. E isso é como um compromisso de honra, entendeu?'

'Um compromisso?' Ele repetiu meneando a cabeça.

'É, como um compromisso. Ele deu a palavra dele de que ficaria sempre com ela. Só com ela. Se fosse se reproduzir, seria com ela e mais ninguém.'

'Mas este compromisso é… idiota.' Kazuo comentou.

Marie estreitou os olhos nele. 'Simplesmente aceita a informação, okay? Não questiona.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Marie continuou. 'Então, se ele teve um filho com uma outra fêmea, quer dizer que quebrou esse compromisso de honra.'

'Quem mandou ele fazer um compromisso desses? As fêmeas é que decidem, não os machos.'

Marie fechou os olhos brevemente. Em parte Kazuo tinha razão. 'É que reprodução para os humanos exige contato físico entre o macho e a fêmea, então precisa ser uma decisão dos dois.'

Kazuo começou a entender o problema. 'Então o pirralho acha que a decisão de me ter foi do pai dele também. Mas acho que ficou bem claro que ninguém sabia da minha existência. Então não faz sentido.'

Marie respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'O simples fato dele ter tido contato físico com uma outra fêmea que não fosse a esposa dele já quer dizer que ele quebrou o contrato de honra. Entendeu?'

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve e olhou para Marie. 'Peraí! Então quer dizer que, se tiver contato físico, pode ter reprodução entre humanos?'

'Isso.'

'Eu esbarrei numa fêmea humana enquanto passeava com Espelho. Então eu posso ser pai? E eu segurei você pela cintura.' Ele abaixou o rosto, encarando-a. 'Quer dizer que você pode ter um filho meu?'

Marie arregalou os olhos, sentindo as faces esquentarem, desviou os olhos dele. 'Claro que não!'

'Mas você acabou de falar que precisa de contato físico.' Ele rebateu sem entender. 'Eu segurei você quando estava para cair no chão. Eu não quero ter um filho!' Ele falou contrariado.

Marie cerrou os punhos. 'Não é nada disso, idiota!' Ela falou. 'E eu também não tenho a menor intenção de ter um filho com você!'

'Não?' Ele falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'E por que você abriu aquela brecha para eu passar, então?'

Marie arregalou os olhos e se levantou, encarando Kazuo. 'Você realmente acha que eu abriria uma brecha e o traria do inferno só para ter um filho com você?'

'E não foi o que você fez?' Ele falou, levantando as sobrancelhas de leve. 'Você abriu uma brecha e depois simplesmente me fez ter contato físico com você. Para quê?'

Marie trincou os dentes, segurando a vontade de simplesmente invocar uma magia e fazer aquele moleque petulante voar pelos ares. Tentou se manter calma. A culpa, em parte, foi dela que não explicou direito como era a reprodução humana. Fechou os olhos brevemente tentando se controlar. Olhou para Kazuo que ainda esperava uma resposta.

'Não é qualquer tipo de contato físico. Não se reproduz apenas porque encostou em alguém.'

Kazuo soltou um suspiro aliviado. 'Midoriko me mataria se soubesse que eu tive um filho com uma fêmea como você. E mataria você também.'

Marie trincou os dentes novamente ao ouvir o nome do demônio feminino. 'Gostaria de vê-la tentar… eu não estaria fraca dessa vez…'

Kazuo balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Garota, você não sabe do que está falando. Midoriko não perdoa.'

O olhar que a ruiva lançou a ele foi tão frio que ele chegou a sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. 'Eu não perdoo.'

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ele olhou o céu começar a ficar alaranjado. Lembrou-se do pai falando que voltaria quando o céu estivesse daquela cor.

'Então, a raiva toda do pirralho é porque ele acha que o pai teve este tipo de contato físico especial com a Midoriko depois que fez um acordo idiota com a mãe dele e quebrou a palavra de honra dele. É isso?' Ele resumiu de forma prática.

'É.' Marie respondeu secamente.

'Então faz sentido.' Comentou, balançando a cabeça. 'Um pouquinho.'

Marie soltou um suspirou finalmente aliviada. 'Então você entendeu esta parte, pelo menos.' Falou, observando o pôr-do-sol ao lado dele.

'Sim… Esta parte, sim. Só que eu preciso saber que tipo de contato físico é este para poder evitar com as humanas. Não quero cair numa armadilha.'

Marie olhou para ele e franziu a testa. 'Como assim?'

'Oras… Você disse que é um contato físico específico. Que tipo de contato é este?'

'Hã…' Ela soltou e sentiu novamente as faces vermelhas, desviou os olhos dele. 'Isso é… Mais complicado para eu explicar.'

'Complicado por quê?'

'Porque sim.' Ela respondeu. 'É melhor você… Este tipo de coisa você deveria perguntar para o seu pai.'

Ele riu de forma irônica. 'Mas não é você que tem todas as respostas?'

'Ah, vai para o inferno!' Ela falou, dando as costas a ele e se afastando.

'Hei! Espera aí!' Ele correu atrás dela. 'Eu tenho que voltar para aquela casa.'

'O problema é seu.' Ela murmurou, sem parar de andar.

'Você ficou nervosa assim, por quê?' Ele continuou atrás dela.

'Eu não estou nervosa.'

'Eu realmente não sei como chegar lá. Será que dá para você parar de andar.' Falou, segurando o braço dela e fazendo-a parar.

Marie levantou o rosto, encarando Kazuo com a testa franzida. 'Dá para me soltar?' Pediu entre os dentes.

'Dá para me ouvir?' Kazuo rebateu no mesmo tom.

Ela estreitou os olhos nele. 'Estou começando a concordar com o pirralho.'

Kazuo sorriu de lado. 'Concordar com o quê? Que eu sou a prova do tal contato especial que o pai dele… Ah!' O rapaz falou, soltando-a. 'Humanos são muito complicados. Eu só quero que me diga como eu faço para chegar naquela casa, ou pelo menos me dê uma direção que eu me viro.'

'Você se vira?' Ela repetiu, em tom irônico.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e estreitou os olhos na garota. 'É fácil perceber as várias presenças daquela casa. Eu só não quero me meter em problemas e acabar sendo perseguido pelos humanos.'

Marie desviou os olhos dele e concordou com a cabeça de leve. 'Está bem. Eu o levo até lá. Mas você não abre a boca, entendeu?'

'Para que eu abriria minha boca, garota?' Ele perguntou, olhando para ela sem entender.

'Ah!' Marie gritou. 'Vamos logo.' Ela falou, começando a caminhar em direção a casa dos tios e sendo acompanhada por ele.

* * *

Eriol olhava pela janela do escritório onde estava estudando algumas anotações de Clow. Batia de leve os dedos no batente da janela. Marie tinha saído no início da tarde e não havia voltado ainda. A presença dela estava mais forte do que nunca.

Caminhou devagar pelo escritório, pensando na filha e no porquê dela o estar evitando desde que aquele demônio apareceu. Talvez fosse porque a presença da criatura das trevas, filho de Syaoran, tivesse afetado a aura da filha, de alguma forma. Balançou a cabeça de leve.

Olhou para um dos inúmeros cadernos com a insígnia de Clow, folheando-o despreocupadamente, não estava realmente estudando, estava passando o tempo até que a filha retornasse para casa. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio e pensou que se a presença dela não começasse a se aproximar na próxima meia-hora sairia para procurá-la. Ela já estava mesmo sem falar com ele, então, se ficasse chateada porque o pai saiu no seu encalço, apenas continuariam sem se falar. Não mudaria nada.

'Mas, pelo menos assim, eu conseguiria deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir, pois saberia que ela está segura.' Ele sussurrou.

Voltou sua atenção para a anotação de Reed Clow. Estava tentando descobrir alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar os amigos a entender quais seriam os problemas que Shaolin teria que enfrentar. Encontrara algumas profecias que agora faziam sentido para ele já que recuperara as memórias de sua outra existência.

Olhou novamente para o relógio do escritório. Mais 15 minutos e sairia atrás de Marie.

Voltou a folhear o caderno de anotações e franziu a testa de leve lendo algumas citações sobre bestas infernais e demônios que o mago tinha escrito. Provavelmente eram da época que ele estava atrás dos demônios que haviam passado pelo portal que ele e Muy Shyrai haviam aberto com o plano inferior.

Clow descrevia as criaturas das trevas como isentas de qualquer tipo de sentimento positivo. Que eram puramente ruins e causariam apenas calamidades aos humanos. Por isso a sua obstinação em capturá-las, já que se sentia responsável pela entrada delas no universo dele.

Franziu a testa de leve, lembrando da explicação que Syaoran havia dado a Shaolin na primeira aula de magia do menino.

 _O positivo e o negativo fazem parte de tudo, de todas as criaturas e também de toda magia. De que forma ela será utilizada, cabe ao detentor desta._

Sorriu de leve lembrando do amigo explicando o conceito do Yin-yang para as crianças. Arregalou os olhos, lembrando de quando ele falou sobre os demônios interiores e pensou que, agora, lembrando que o amigo havia se tornado um por algum tempo de sua vida, aquelas palavras começavam a ter outro significado.

 _Todos nós temos nossos demônios. Como nós os controlamos depende de nossos princípios e caráter._

Na época, pensou que ele tinha falado de maneira figurada, mas, pensando agora com calma, percebia que aquelas palavras eram mais que uma metáfora.

Olhou novamente para as anotações de Clow. A descrição não batia em nada com o que ele conhecia do amigo. Não fazia sentido, em nada, com as ações do rapaz que voltara para o mundo das trevas a fim de evitar uma invasão a todos os universos.

Ele era um demônio, não? Segundo Clow, não deveria ter sentimentos, certo? Então por que ele se arriscou tanto para salvar humanos; ou, de forma talvez egoísta, por que ele se arriscaria apenas para proteger a humana que ele amava. Ele era um demônio, não deveria ser capaz de amar, certo?

Nem tudo é completamente bom, bem como nem tudo é completamente ruim. Yin-Yang. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dele falando que uma fonte de magia poderia ser primitivamente negativa, mas que ela poderia evoluir e ser transmutada. Evolução. Este era o princípio básico da magia.

Ele sabia isso bem. Será que os demônios realmente não seriam capazes de tal evolução como Clow tão categoricamente afirmava? Mas isso seria contra o princípio básico da magia, não? Era uma contradição.

Respirou fundo, olhando para os vários cadernos de anotação do feiticeiro. Por que os estava estudando? Será que Clow tivera mesmo acesso a todas as respostas e simplesmente não soube interpretá-las? Isso seria uma excelente desculpa, não?

E, também, quem ele realmente pensava que era para afirmar de forma categórica sobre seres que ele temia mais do que qualquer outra coisa? Ele nunca havia conhecido e convivido com um demônio. Ele, simplesmente, caçou-os e aprisionou-os. Talvez os tivesse estudado e experimentado com eles, mas nunca tentou realmente entendê-los. E, verdade seja dita, ainda manipulava o poder delas para uso próprio.

Tudo o que testemunhara da interação de Sakura com as Cartas como Eriol Hiiragizawa, em suas duas existências, trazia abaixo todas aquelas afirmações feitas por Clow. A interação de Sakura e Syaoran, durante o período que o amigo fora um demônio, refutavam as crenças mais ferrenhas de sua encarnação passada.

Deixou o caderno de anotações que tinha nas mãos sobre a mesa e caminhou até a estante onde tinha um porta retrato dele com Marie. Ela estava com 5 anos na época da foto. Sorria de forma maravilhosa e o abraçava pelo pescoço. O pequeno rosto infantil estava próximo ao dele.

Semicerrou os olhos na foto e conseguiu ver uma aura fraca avermelhada contornando a filha. Desde que ela era pequena, ele tinha já reparado na aura púrpura de Marie e, mesmo assim, tinha preferido ignorar o que tão claramente sua visão mágica lhe mostrava.

Suspirou de forma pesada e fechou os olhos. Marie poderia ter a presença que fosse e, ainda assim, continuaria a ser o que ele mais amava no mundo. Humano ou demônio. Não importava.

Sorriu de leve, percebendo a presença forte da filha se aproximando. Ela estava voltando para casa. Agora poderia ir dormir mais tranquilo, sabendo que ela estava segura.

Abriu os olhos e viu aquele material todo espalhado pelo escritório. Já estava de saco cheio daquilo. Amanhã mesmo, pediria para Nakuru encaixotar e guardar… ou quem sabe… jogar tudo fora.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

As fichas dos novos personagens estão na página FEITICEIROS no facebook, com imagem deles e curiosidades de cada um.

Parabéns para Tamires Stuart que acertou o Desafio Master desta semana no grupo e levou o prêmio!

 _ **Kath:**_ Depois de tanta gente indo para o inferno, pelo menos um foi para o paraíso nesta história!

As coisas realmente não começaram fáceis para os dois irmãos, mas também imaginem que situação surreal você ter uma família estruturada e de repente muda tudo! Precisa de um tempo para entender o que está acontecendo, assimilar, compreender… adaptar a uma nova realidade.

Como vocês devem estar percebendo esta fase da história será realmente focada no relacionamento das famílias. Vai ter romance? Vai… temos adolescentes explodindo de hormônios, então não tem como! Mas o principal será a relação entre pais e filhos, e entre irmãos.

Fico feliz com o retorno que os últimos dois capítulos tiveram.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história.

Beijos

 _ **Yoru:** _ Ainda vai levar um tempo… para as coisas se acertarem, mas acho que com perseverança e muita conversa tudo acaba entrando nos eixos em algum momento… A gente não pode escolher a nossa família, não é mesmo? Podemos apenas aprender a conviver com ela…

Eu realmente adoro o Kazuo! Ele não tem conhecimento sobre as convenções sociais, então não tem aquele filtro do que é ou não "aceitável" falar para os outros. Não que seja errado. Isso que torna a situação engraçada, principalmente pela reação dos outros, nesse caso, da Marie. O pior é que ele nem sabe o porquê ela ficou brava. Kazuo também tem muito o que aprender sobre lidar com os humanos.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham a história!

Até semana que vem.


	52. A Arte Suprema Pelo Esforço

.

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Revisão: Rô Marques

 **Capítulo 52**

 **A** **Arte Suprema Pelo Esforço**

Syaoran bateu na porta do quarto de Shaolin que estava trancada desde que o garoto chegara em casa. Ele tinha se recusado a jantar e permanecia dentro do quarto.

'Shaolin.' Ele chamou o filho e não teve resposta. Respirou fundo e rodou os olhos. 'Ou você abre esta porta ou… Bem… Você sabe que existem inúmeras formas para eu a abri-la, não?' Ele ouviu o resmungo do filho e sorriu de lado.

Em seguida, a porta foi aberta e ele encarou os olhos verdes que o fitavam de forma séria. Pensou que era a primeira vez que via aquele olhar do filho. Ele parecia que tinha crescido em poucas horas.

'O que você quer comigo?' O menino perguntou, seriamente. Não conseguia e nem parecia se importar de mostrar que estava ainda chateado, bem chateado.

'Precisamos conversar.' Syaoran falou com o rosto igualmente duro para o filho.

'Não temos nada para conversar. Você tem que conversar é com a kaasan.' Ele rebateu e estava pronto para voltar a fechar a porta quando Syaoran a segurou.

Encarou o menino. 'Nem pense em fechar esta porta de novo, Shaolin. Já lhe dei tempo demais para esfriar a cabeça.'

Shaolin franziu a testa, não queria falar com o pai. Não queria ouvir a mesma história que tinha ouvido de Marie hoje durante a tarde inteira. Estava justamente na internet procurando, de forma desesperada, alguma coisa que confirmasse o que a prima tinha lhe dito, tinha encontrado algumas coisas interessantes, mas ainda nada que dissipasse aquela maldita dúvida com relação ao caráter do pai.

Ele se afastou da porta e entrou no quarto. Parou perto da escrivaninha onde estava estudando e se encostou a ela, encarando o pai de braços cruzados. Levantou o rosto de forma até desafiadora para Syaoran e finalmente perguntou. 'E o que quer falar comigo?'

Syaoran entrou no quarto e encostou a porta. Voltou a fitar o filho e não pôde deixar de sorrir de lado, vendo-o daquela forma. Pensou sempre que Shaolin era parecido demais com Sakura, mas agora via-se claramente no filho.

Pensou que também não era bem assim. Sakura quando queria desafiar alguém era tão ou mais ousada e petulante quanto ele. Talvez por ela sempre ser tão doce, isso tornava-se altamente contrastante. Exatamente como percebia agora no filho.

Ele caminhou até a cadeira que estava perto do menino, sem desviar os olhos dele, e a puxou para se sentar. A conversa seria longa. Respirou fundo e pensou em como começaria.

'Nunca escondemos de você o fato de que sua mãe e eu tivemos uma outra existência, diferente desta em que nos encontramos, não é?'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça ainda em silêncio.

'Mas há uma parte desta história que omitimos de você. Não que fosse errada, mas acreditávamos, ou esperávamos, que não fosse necessário contar a você tudo que eu e ela passamos para…'

'Nee-san me contou sobre isso hoje.' Shaolin o cortou, finalmente desviando os olhos do pai.

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'A Marie?' Ele repetiu. 'E o que exatamente ela contou para você?'

Shaolin suspirou fundo e encolheu os ombros. 'Que você morreu. E que voltou como um demônio igual àquele…' Ele fez um gesto em direção a porta, referindo-se ao irmão. 'Hã… Aí se casou com kaasan, que o aceitou, mesmo estando com a natureza diferente…' Ele falou e suspirou.

Syaoran estreitou os olhos no filho, esperando que ele prosseguisse.

Shaolin voltou a fitá-lo. 'Depois o senhor foi obrigado a voltar para o Mundo das Trevas para destruir algumas daquelas esferas luminosas que nee-san chamou de "brechas" e eram fixas ou algo assim…' Shaolin viu o pai confirmar com a cabeça, informando ao filho que ele estava certo. Ele comprimiu os lábios e desviou os olhos novamente. 'Ela falou que foi muito difícil… que foi muito difícil para o senhor lutar contra tantos demônios muito… muito fortes.'

O menino fez uma pausa, lembrava-se do que a prima lhe contou e sabia que ela tinha amenizado a situação. A prima o via como um pirralho e, com certeza, censurou bastante coisa desta parte da história. Ele não era ingênuo. Shaolin voltou a fitar o pai.

'Kaasan foi atrás do senhor… com a ajuda de nee-san, quando ela ainda era uma Carta.'

Os dois ficaram em silêncio um tempo, encarando-se até o menino soltar um suspiro e encolher novamente os ombros, desviando os olhos do pai. 'Ela me contou que a tal da Midoriko estava junto do grupo encarregado de destruir as brechas e ela é um demônio feminino… que… que… Nee-san falou um nome… "súcubo" ou alguma coisa assim.' Ele falou contrariado.

Syaoran observou o filho, sentia que ele tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Tinha prestado atenção na narrativa da prima, mas estava em contradição com o que conhecia sobre o mundo. Desviou os olhos, vendo a tela do computador e sorriu de leve, reparando que o garoto estava tentando achar respostas. Aquele tipo de matéria seria bem difícil dele encontrar jogando no Google.

Syaoran respirou fundo, chamando a atenção do filho que voltou a fitá-lo. 'Ela então lhe contou o essencial para entender o que aconteceu.'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. 'Nee-san está bem chateada e triste… Com tudo o que se lembrou.'

'Eu imagino que sim.' Syaoran confirmou, cruzando os braços. 'Khala'a e Clow tinham muitos assuntos pendentes.'

Shaolin voltou a ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos, até finalmente criar coragem para falar o que queria com o pai. Descruzou os braços e Syaoran reparou que ele cerrou os punhos, forçando-se a encará-lo.

'É difícil... Por mais que eu tente e queira acreditar nessa história, é difícil!' Ele falou em tom mais alto. 'Você… você…'

'Você acha que eu traí sua mãe?' Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos no menino. 'Você realmente acha isso?'

Shaolin desviou os olhos dele. 'E como é que esse cara… Apareceu sendo o seu filho também?!' Ele perguntou com a voz chateada. 'E tudo parece que está bem!' Shaolin falou, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Kaasan acha normal, simplesmente tudo está normal.' Ele olhou para o pai. 'Será que só eu…' Apontou para si. 'Que não acho normal um filho seu aparecer do nada?'

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'Não.' Respondeu por fim. 'Sua mãe não acha normal; e eu não acho normal, também. Assim como você.' Shaolin levantou as sobrancelhas sem entender. 'O que acontece é que nós dois sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu. Porque, como você mesmo falou, eu fui um demônio. Sua mãe foi até o Mundo das Trevas com a ajuda da Marie, ou melhor, da Khala'a, que não só nos esclareceu, como nos alertou que isso poderia acontecer. Mas, principalmente, Shaolin…' Ele fez uma pausa, encarando o filho. 'Sua mãe sabe o quanto eu a amo e que eu nunca teria nada com nenhuma mulher que não fosse ela.'

Shaolin desviou os olhos do pai novamente, fitando o chão do quarto. Cerrou mais forte os punhos. Droga! Ele queria acreditar realmente nisso.

'Ela confia em mim porque eu nunca dei motivos a ela para desconfiar.' Syaoran completou. 'Assim como eu nunca lhe dei motivos para duvidar da minha palavra. Ou será que já? Eu alguma vez já menti para você?'

Shaolin balançou a cabeça, negando em resposta à pergunta do pai. Voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

Syaoran sabia que o filho estava tentando aceitar tanto o que Marie lhe contara, como o que ele confirmou agora.

Olhou para a tela do computador e franziu a testa, pensando que talvez fosse interessante levá-lo à biblioteca como fazia quando ele mesmo tinha dúvidas sobre os seres das trevas. O problema é que o incomodava, e muito, saber que o filho não confiava na palavra dele e que precisava de provas para acreditar nele.

Shaolin levantou o rosto. 'Nee-san falou que a… a mãe dele lá invade os sonhos dos homens.' Falou de repente. 'Hum… Na mitologia grega tem alguns casos de deuses em que… Os filhos nasciam em situações parecidas e tal…' Falou sem graça.

Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'Andou estudando bem, não?'

Shaolin endireitou o corpo. 'Eu falei que estava difícil de acreditar, mas não falei que não estava tentando.'

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça. 'Justo.'

O menino franziu a testa. 'Ela invade os sonhos… Qualquer sonho? Que tipo de sonho?'

'Pergunta válida.' Syaoran comentou, olhando para o filho e pensando no que responder. 'Quando estive lá, eu tive que descansar uma vez. Eu realmente não sabia sobre isso e, talvez, se eu soubesse, não teria baixado a guarda.'

'Nee-san falou que o senhor estava muito mal…' O menino comentou.

'Não foi fácil mesmo.' Ele concordou. 'Se sua mãe não tivesse ido atrás de mim, se não tivesse me encontrado quando o fez, eu não teria conseguido chegar até o final.' Forçou um sorriso de lado. 'Mas não diga para ela que eu falei isso.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve e concordou com a cabeça. 'Então… Que tipo de sonho?'

Syaoran respirou fundo e coçou a cabeça. 'Bem… A única vez que eu baixei a guarda perto daquela... A única vez que ela invadiu os meus sonhos, eu estava justamente sonhando com a sua mãe…'

'Com kaasan?' Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'É, com sua mãe.' Ele repetiu, ajeitando-se na cadeira e, por incrível que pareça, sentiu a face esquentar como há muito tempo não sentia. Bem, teria que responder ao filho. Um dia teriam que conversar sobre isso mesmo. 'Eu estava longe dela há bastante tempo. E estava com saudades, sentia muita falta dela.'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos ao entender do que o pai estava falando e abaixou o rosto, sentindo-o esquentar e sabendo que estava vermelho.

Syaoran sorriu de leve, percebendo que o filho entendeu. 'E, enfim… Assim que eu percebi a invasão, eu acordei. Pensei que a tivesse notado a tempo, mas, obviamente...'

Shaolin encolheu os ombros sem coragem de encarar o pai. 'É… acho que não deu.'

'Exatamente.'

O menino voltou a encarar o pai. 'Então o senhor nunca traiu kaasan, né?'

'Não.' Respondeu sem hesitar. 'Nunca.'

Shaolin balançou o corpo de leve, mostrando que estava nervoso. 'Vai ser difícil dos outros acreditarem nisto quando virem o…'

'O seu irmão?' Ele completou, vendo que o garoto tinha dificuldade de completar a frase. Shaolin concordou com a cabeça.

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'Sinceramente, não me interessa o que os outros vão pensar.' Respondeu. 'O que me importa é o que a minha esposa e o meu filho… O que a minha família pensa de mim.' Ele deu de ombros. 'Os outros… Realmente não faz diferença. Nunca fez.' Ele franziu a testa, olhando para o filho. 'Para você isso é tão importante?'

Shaolin olhou para o pai. 'Não. O importante para mim é a verdade.'

'Então… Você já tem a verdade.' Ele falou sério.

Syaoran observou o filho em silêncio. Alguma coisa ainda o perturbava. 'Não é só isso, não é? Você tem receio de mais o quê, Shaolin?'

O menino fitou o pai. 'Ter um irmão demônio não vai ser muito legal.'

'Ele parece ser um bom rapaz.' Syaoran respondeu.

'Talvez… Mas as pessoas ainda temem os demônios… Têm medo deles…' Cerrou os punhos. 'Procuram ficar longe deles e de quem convive com eles…'

Syaoran estreitou os olhos no filho que agora tinha o olhar triste.

'Seu irmão tem aparência humana. Não é necessário que saibam a natureza dele.'

O garoto fitou o pai. 'Não quero mais mentir, tousan… Não queria mais mentir para Kasumi.'

'Está com receio do que ela vai pensar quando contar sobre o seu irmão.'

'Não deveria ter contado sobre magia para ela. Você e kaasan tinham razão. Ela vai… Ela vai ficar com medo.'

'Medo dele ou de você?'

'De nós dois.' Respondeu, batendo de leve na mesa.

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'Kasumi foi criada ao seu lado. Ela nunca teria medo de você.'

Ele olhou para o pai. 'O senhor acha?'

'Tenho certeza.' Respondeu de maneira firme, olhando para o garoto. 'Ela gosta muito de você, nunca o temeria.' Sorriu de leve ao ver as bochechas do menino corarem.

Shaolin ficou em silêncio com os olhos baixos. 'Tousan, desculpe-me por… Pensar que… Que você tinha…' Ele deixou morrer a frase.

Syaoran se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou do filho, repousando a mão sobre a cabeça dele. Shaolin deu um passo à frente e o abraçou pela cintura. Syaoran sorriu de leve, aliviado por ter esclarecido as coisas com ele.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava sendo dolorido demais saber que o filho tinha se decepcionado com ele de alguma forma. Sabia que não seria fácil também para o garoto aceitar Kazuo como irmão, mas sentia-se feliz em saber que Shaolin tinha entendido o que acontecera.

'Tudo bem.' Ele falou, bagunçando os cabelos do filho. 'Vai ficar tudo ficar bem.' Completou beijando a cabeça do menino.

* * *

Sakura estava fazendo o café da manhã quando percebeu a presença de Kazuo se aproximando. Olhou para trás e observou o rapaz que parou na porta da cozinha.

'Bom dia.' Ela o cumprimentou, sorrindo.

Kazuo coçou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Era estranha a rotina da casa. Franziu a testa, pensando que talvez devesse cumprimentá-la também. 'Bom dia.' Sussurrou com timidez.

'Sente-se que eu já lhe sirvo o café da manhã.' Ela falou e ele a obedeceu prontamente.

Observou a fêm… A esposa do pai ainda finalizando o preparo antes de colocar um prato à sua frente e, logo depois, um copo com uma bebida.

'Espero que goste.' Comentou sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos dele antes de se virar para finalizar o café do esposo e do filho, que logo desceriam para o desjejum.

Kazuo passou a mão na cabeça e sorriu. O pai tinha feito o mesmo no outro dia. Era estranho. Antes a única vez em que tivera algum contato fora de situações de luta, era quando recebia os tapas na cara de Midoriko ao fazer ou falar algo que ela não tinha gostado. Aquele tipo de contato era estranho demais. Não que fosse ruim, muito pelo contrário.

'Soube que você andou pela cidade ontem.' Sakura falou, de repente, chamando a atenção dele. Ela se virou e o observou por sobre o ombro direito. 'Kagami me contou que você e ela passearam à tarde até se encontrarem com Shaolin e Marie-chan.'

Kazuo confirmou com um gesto, permanecendo em silêncio enquanto comia o café da manhã.

'E você gostou da cidade?' Ela perguntou.

Ele encolheu os ombros. 'É estranho… como tudo por aqui.' Falou sem muitos detalhes.

Ela sorriu. 'Eu imagino que para você deva ser tudo muito diferente. Mas…' Ela fez uma pausa e voltou a ficar de costas para ele. 'Você logo irá se acostumar.'

Kazuo parou de beber o suco e olhou de soslaio para ela. Lembrou-se da conversa com o pai na manhã anterior, em que ele falou claramente que quem mandava na casa era ela. Recomendou inclusive que a tratasse bem. Então ela é que era a líder do grupo, possivelmente a mais forte. Arthas tinha lhe contado sobre ela e seus poderes.

'Eu… Eu não pretendo ficar muito tempo.' Ele falou, olhando para o prato. 'Eu tenho que voltar, sabe? Estão esperando por mim.' Kazuo ouviu um barulho de metal e logo depois um palavrão. Virou-se para ela, observando-a em silêncio.

Sakura levou a mão que tinha acabado de queimar pela distração, à boca. Ela caminhou até a pia e abriu a água, colocando a mão debaixo do jato. Respirou fundo, pensando em como falar com o garoto sem começar a xingar a mãe dele.

Nunca foi com a cara de Midoriko. Em parte, porque desconfiava das intenções dela com Syaoran; mas, agora, simplesmente a odiava. Não por ter conseguido o filho que ela tanto queria, mas por imaginar tudo o que o garoto devia ter passado nas mãos dela.

Kazuo poderia não ser seu filho, mas era filho de Syaoran e doía demais saber que uma parte dele tinha ficado naquele lugar terrível.

'Estão lhe esperando…' Ela comentou, meneando a cabeça. 'Você deve estar realmente fazendo muita falta…' Não conseguiu controlar a língua. Respirou fundo, tentando não ser sarcástica. Midoriko era a mãe dele, e nenhum filho gosta de ouvir alguém falando mal da própria mãe.

'Acho que sim.' Ele respondeu, ainda olhando para ela que tinha a mão debaixo da água.

'Certo.' Sakura falou. 'E você sente muita falta de lá?' Perguntou, fechando a torneira e virando-se para o rapaz que olhava para o prato. Como imaginou, não teve uma resposta. Respirou fundo e foi até a mesa, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a ele.

Kazuo levantou o rosto, fitando-a intrigado.

'Você sabe que não é obrigado a voltar, não é?' Ela disse, vendo-o franzir a testa. 'Ninguém vai obrigá-lo a voltar para aquele lugar.'

Ele desviou os olhos dela e não respondeu.

Sakura suspirou. 'Na verdade… Se analisarmos bem a situação, você não tem como voltar para lá.'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos e a encarou. Ela tinha razão. 'Aquela garota… Ela pode criar aquela luz novamente… A hora que quiser, não?'

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve e encolheu os ombros. 'Talvez… Você deve ter percebido como ela ficou fraca depois. É necessário muita magia para se abrir uma brecha. E não sabemos exatamente o porquê ou como ela conseguiu abrir uma, mas acho que você deveria considerar a possibilidade de não ter como voltar.'

Kazuo abaixou os olhos e franziu a testa. Droga! Midoriko o mataria se demorasse muito para voltar. Isso se conseguisse realmente voltar. E o que ele ficaria fazendo até lá? Não tinha pensado ainda nesta possibilidade.

Tinha realmente pensado que talvez… Apenas talvez, fosse interessante conviver um pouco mais com o pai de quem tanto ouvira falar e que pensara estar morto, mas ficar ali para sempre? Não! Isso não era bem uma alternativa para ele. Ele era um demônio, não conseguiria viver como um humano.

'Hei.' Sakura chamou a atenção dele, fazendo-o fitá-la novamente. 'Não é tão assustador quanto você está pensando.'

'Eu não estou com medo.' Ele falou entre os dentes.

Ela sorriu. 'Eu não falei que estava com medo. Eu estou apenas falando que você deveria sair da defensiva e pensar melhor na possibilidade.'

Kazuo ajeitou-se na cadeira sem desviar os olhos dela. 'E por você tudo bem se eu ficar aqui?' Falou em tom irônico, ela percebeu.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você vê algum problema em ficar aqui?' Rebateu a pergunta.

Kazuo continuou a fitá-la sem responder. Realmente não conseguia entender o porquê dela ser tão gentil com ele. E por que agora, assim como o pai, gostaria que ele permanecesse ali?

Eles não pareciam ter intenção de conquistar nada, e já tinham um grupo grande de criaturas com poderes bem altos. Não precisavam dele. Realmente não conseguia entender o objetivo dos dois em querer que ele permanecesse ali com eles.

Syaoran chegou na cozinha e encontrou os dois em silêncio. Franziu a testa, percebendo que a presença mágica tanto de um quanto do outro tinha se alterado, mas não pareciam estar discutindo, muito pelo contrário.

Sakura desviou os olhos de Kazuo e fitou o esposo. 'Vou servir o seu café!' Ela falou, levantando-se com um sorriso.

Syaoran ainda ficou um momento olhando de um para o outro antes de agradecer. Passou pelo rapaz e passou a mão pela cabeça dele. 'Bom dia, Kazuo.' Cumprimentou-o antes de se sentar na cadeira em que esposa estivera sentada. Ela logo lhe serviu o desjejum.

Kazuo olhou de um para o outro e franziu a testa de leve, novamente. 'Por que querem que eu fique?' Perguntou na lata. Não gostava de rodeios e, realmente, não conseguia entender o que se passava ali. Não havia encontrado nenhuma explicação racional para a permanência dele ali.

Syaoran desviou os olhos do filho e fitou a esposa que balançou de leve a cabeça, provavelmente pensando que o rapaz era tão cabeça dura quanto ele, era sempre assim que ela o chamava.

'Já conversamos sobre isso ontem.' Syaoran respondeu por fim, começando a comer o desjejum. E fazendo um gesto em direção ao dele. 'Se eu fosse você, comeria logo antes que esfrie.'

Kazuo ainda olhava para ele. 'O que realmente vocês querem de mim?' Perguntou novamente. 'Vocês já têm um grupo enorme e poderoso que podem usar para conquistar o que…'

'Hei, hei!' Syaoran o interrompeu. 'Você ainda não entendeu que aqui as regras do Mundo das Trevas não valem? Ninguém aqui quer conquistar nada.'

Ele fitou o pai ainda não conseguindo entender. 'Mas… Então… Eu não entendo o porquê…'

Syaoran desviou o olhar do rapaz para a esposa, que o observava com olhos tristes. Ele respirou fundo e voltou a fitar Kazuo. 'Porque, como eu falei ontem, você é meu filho.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Ainda não faz sentido.'

Parecia que nada naquela porcaria de universo fazia. A conversa com a garota ruiva ontem parecia ser surreal. E agora o pai e a feiticeira falavam coisas que também não faziam sentido para ele.

Sakura se aproximou da mesa e Kazuo tirou os olhos do pai para fitá-la. 'Kazuo-san, neste mundo, os pais são responsáveis pelo bem-estar dos filhos. Eles se importam com os filhos e querem a sua felicidade.' Respondeu devagar para que ele pudesse entender. 'Um filho não deve ser uma ferramenta dos pais na busca de um objetivo. Não é um objeto. É um indivíduo, com sentimentos e sonhos próprios e que, portanto, deve ser amado. Apenas isso.'

O rapaz ficou em silêncio tentando entender o que ela tinha falado. Balançou a cabeça de leve, dando-se por vencido. Não tinha como entender aquele lugar mesmo.

'Então, por que alguém teria um filho?' Perguntou por fim. 'Não faz sentido ter um filho se não for para expandir seus domínios ou algo assim…'

Syaoran olhou para Sakura e depois para o filho. 'Os humanos pensam diferente, em parte, porque somos mortais. Os demônios são, virtualmente, imortais. Os humanos têm filhos para constituir uma família. Os pais passam para os filhos os conceitos de certo e errado, caráter, tradição… enfim… o que acreditam ser o melhor para que eles se tornem pessoas de bem e, sendo assim, quando envelhecem estes princípios são passados para o futuro.' Falou, tentando ser prático. 'É uma forma de garantir que nossa passagem na Terra não será esquecida e não terá sido em vão.'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos de leve, conseguindo entender em parte. Olhou para Syaoran e pensou por alguns segundos. 'Então os humanos têm filhos para substituí-los quando morrerem porque são mortais.' Resumiu.

Syaoran meneou a cabeça, não era assim tão simples, mas de forma objetiva era isso mesmo. 'Mais ou menos.'

Kazuo sorriu de leve. 'Então você quer que eu fique no seu lugar, é isso?'

Syaoran respirou fundo. Tinha que tomar cuidado com suas palavras. O rapaz parecia levar tudo ao pé da letra.

'Não foi isso que eu disse.' Ele falou sério. 'Ninguém toma o lugar de ninguém. Eu não gostaria que meu filho, ou melhor, meus filhos vivessem como eu vivi, tentando resolver um monte de problemas… ou à minha sombra. Ninguém deve trilhar o mesmo caminho que os pais, a menos que queira. O que os pais fazem é ensinar valores importantes para que eles tomem suas próprias decisões sobre suas vidas. Cada um trilha sua própria vida.'

Kazuo encolheu os ombros e estreitou os olhos no pai a sua frente. Vivera até então sendo comparado a ele, sendo a continuação dele. Ele detestava isso e parecia que, quanto mais se irritava, mais todos os comparavam. Agora estava ali, à frente do pai, que se opunha a tudo que sempre o incomodou.

Kazuo balançou a cabeça de leve e sorriu até de forma irônica e triste. 'É estranho demais ouvir você falar o oposto do que ouvi a vida inteira.' Falou, desviando os olhos dele. 'Midoriko sempre me comparava a você. Arthas sempre me comparava a você. Eu sempre tive que ser tão forte quanto você. Tinha que conquistar tal território e derrotar tal demônio idiota porque, com certeza, você o derrotaria…'

Sakura engoliu em seco. Midoriko realmente conseguiu criar uma arma perfeita para si. Tivera o filho e criara uma visão do ideal que ela gostaria que ele seguisse para que pudesse manipulá-lo.

Franziu a testa, lembrando-se de como fora manipulada por Clow para que, no final, virasse aquele maldito Pilar. Odiava o Clã Li porque eles manipulavam os jovens e a todos através do medo e de tradições idiotas, para que um grupo dominante fizesse valer seus interesses. Midoriko manipulava o filho, comparando-o sempre à imagem perfeita e idealizada do pai para que fizesse o que ela quisesse.

Ela se aproximou e passou a mão na cabeça do rapaz, chamando sua atenção. 'Os pais nunca deveriam colocar os filhos em uma situação de perigo, mesmo que acreditem ser algo que possam enfrentar. Pelo contrário, Kazuo-san, os pais devem fazer de tudo para protegê-los. Não sacrificar os filhos, principalmente para…' Ela fez uma pausa e estreitou os olhos nele. 'Principalmente para conquistar um pedaço inútil de um deserto de merda, entendeu?'

Syaoran olhou para a esposa e reparou que a aura dela tinha expandido, mas ela estava tentando se controlar. Sakura estava por um fio. Se Midoriko aparecesse na frente deles agora, não duvidava que a esposa fosse capaz de quebrar-lhe o pescoço antes mesmo que ele conseguisse levantar da cadeira em que estava sentado.

Kazuo encarou Sakura em silêncio, tentando ruminar toda aquela informação que era contrária a tudo em que acreditou a vida inteira. Ela pegou os rosto dele com as duas mãos. 'Você não é uma arma, entendeu?' Ela falou entre os dentes.

Kazuo sentiu o rosto esquentar a desviou os olhos dela.

Shaolin chegou à porta da cozinha e franziu a testa, vendo a mãe segurando o rosto de Kazuo. A aura dela estava agitada. Pigarreou, chamando a atenção.

Sakura virou-se para o filho e reparou no semblante carrancudo do menino a encará-la. Estranhou. Ele ontem tinha se acertado com o pai, então não pensou que o filho acordaria daquela forma. Ergueu de leve as sobrancelhas, percebendo do que o filho não havia gostado. Respirou fundo e rolou os olhos.

Virou-se para Kazuo, apertando de leve o rosto dele. 'Espero que tenha entendido, Kazuo-san.'

Sentiu que o rapaz ainda estava tentando entender tudo. Precisaria de tempo. Sorriu de forma triste e se afastou dele, erguendo o corpo e fitando novamente o filho que ainda estava na porta da cozinha.

Syaoran observava o caçula e balançou a cabeça de leve. Também tinha entendido o porquê do mau-humor dele. Não negava o DNA, pensou para si.

Sakura caminhou até o menino e se inclinou de leve, ficando com o rosto a altura do filho. 'Bom dia, meu querido.' Falou, pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos e beijando-lhe a testa.

Shaolin se afastou incomodado. 'Bom dia.' Resmungou o cumprimento. 'Eu não sou mais criança, kaasan.' Falou ainda, fazendo Sakura sorrir.

Conhecia o filho como a palma da mão e sabia que ele tinha ficado com ciúmes ao vê-la interagindo com o irmão. Shaolin era amável, mas era filho único até agora, ganhar um irmão mais velho, assim de repente, afetaria a vida dele. Sabia disto.

Pensou em Touya e em como ele a chateava bastante quando era mais nova, mas também em como ele fora maravilhoso como irmão. Pena que, com o filho, as coisas foram diferentes.

'Está bem, rapazinho.' Ela falou. 'Sente-se que eu já lhe servirei o café da manhã.'

'Não estou com fome.' Shaolin falou já pronto para sair da cozinha.

'Shaolin.' Ela o chamou com a voz dura, fazendo-o estacar e voltar-se para a mãe com os ombros encolhidos. 'Você não jantou direito ontem. Sente-se para o café da manhã.'

O menino olhou para a mãe contrariado, bufou, mas se sentou na cadeira entre o irmão e o pai. Olhou de um para o outro e fechou mais ainda o rosto. Tudo bem que ele tinha esclarecido as coisas com o pai, mas isso não queria dizer que tinha que aceitar numa boa o irmão. Meio-irmão!

Sakura colocou o prato a frente dele e passou a mão na cabeça do filho que ainda tentou se esquivar, fazendo-a sorrir de lado. Não queria que Shaolin tivesse crescido de maneira tão rápida daquela forma. Ela e o marido tinham conversado sobre isso antes de dormir. Syaoran comentou justamente o que ela estava percebendo agora claramente: que, com a chegada de Kazuo, Shaolin tinha adquirido uma postura mais séria. Tinha amadurecido de forma forçada e bem dolorosa, ela sabia disto.

Syaoran observou o menino comendo em silêncio o café da manhã. Reparou que Kazuo olhava de esguelha para o caçula, assim como Shaolin o observava. Seria difícil os dois se entenderem.

Sempre sonhara em ter filhos com idades próximas para, justamente, serem mais próximos; diferente do relacionamento que ele tivera com as irmãs. Pensou que deveria tomar cuidado com o que desejava, ou melhor, tinha que ser mais específico e completo nos seus desejos, pois parecia que apenas parte deles se tornavam reais. E as consequências eram sempre completamente contrárias às suas expectativas iniciais.

'Vou a casa da Kasumi fazer o trabalho de…' Shaolin começou a falar, franziu a testa pensando melhor. 'Um trabalho da escola e estudar.' Completou por fim sendo genérico.

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Hoje é domingo. Você estuda com a Kasumi durante a semana.'

O menino se ajeitou na cadeira. 'Ela está chateada porque eu estou deixando de treinar no dojo. Quero passar algum tempo com ela… Ela deve estar preocupada, pois não falei com ela ontem depois que fugi da escola.'

'Isso é algo que você também não deveria ter feito.' Syaoran retrucou.

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'Eu estava com nee-san. Eu falei ontem com o senhor sobre isso.'

Syaoran concordou. 'Não faça mais isso.' Ele respirou fundo, olhando para o filho. 'Hoje a gente vai para a casa de Hiiraguizawa. Você precisa treinar…'

'Eu já não aguento mais treinar!' Shaolin o interrompeu, irritado.

'Domingo é o único dia que posso fazer isso com você.' Syaoran rebateu.

'Durante a semana eu já estou treinando com nee-san. Inclusive, foi justamente num desses treinos que "este aí" apareceu.' Falou fazendo um gesto de leve em direção a Kazuo.

Sakura estalou a língua. Syaoran franziu a testa. E, como era de se esperar, Kazuo respondeu à provocação.

'Qual é a sua, pirralho?'

'Não me chame de pirralho!' Shaolin rebateu.

'Então não me chame de "este aí"'.

Syaoran bateu na mesa e olhou para os dois sério. 'Nós vamos tomar o café da manhã e, depois, vamos para a casa de Hiiraguizawa para eu treinar com você, Shaolin.' Ele apontou para o menino e depois para o rapaz. 'E você vai junto, Kazuo.' Os dois arregalaram os olhos e já estavam prontos para protestar, mas Syaoran levantou a mão, mandando os dois ficarem calados. 'Sem discussão!' Falou de forma firme. 'E comecem a se tratar pelos nomes, entenderam?'

Ele olhou de um para o outro e os viu com os rostos contrariados. Respirou fundo satisfeito, vendo-os reiniciar o café da manhã, mesmo que a contragosto. Desviou os olhos para a esposa que observava a cena.

Ela levantou de leve as sobrancelhas e sorriu de leve para ele. Quem diria que ele teria que voltar a usar aquele tom de voz com alguém. Ela sabia muito bem como o marido conseguia ser intimidador quando queria.

Eles ainda teriam um longo caminho pela frente até os dois se acertarem.

* * *

Marie olhava pela janela da casa para a garoa fina que caía naquela manhã. Olhou no relógio de pulso e pensou que, logo, o primo e os tios estariam chegando para iniciarem o treinamento de domingo.

O tio estava pegando pesado com Shaolin nos últimos meses e, provavelmente, com a chegada inesperada do… Ela franziu a testa de leve, pensando em como se referir ao rapaz... do outro primo? Enfim, as coisas com Shaolin deveriam estar bem complicadas.

Pensando de maneira racional, o "moleque irritante" ou melhor, o "demônio irritante" era também seu primo, não? Não! Porque o seu pai era primo distante da mãe de Shaolin. E Kazuo era filho apenas de Syaoran. Então eles não eram primos!

Sorriu de leve, satisfeita com a dedução. Não que teria algum problema em ser prima dele, mas ele era, simplesmente, irritante demais para ser seu parente. Embora, ele tivesse a presença mágica parecida com a dela por ser um ser das trevas.

Ela suspirou. Bem ou mal, também era filho do seu antigo mestre, o qual considerava muito e que agora era seu tio. Droga! Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. Às vezes, ela mesma se confundia quanto a onde terminava Khala'a e começava Marie.

Levou uma das mãos até o rosto e apertou de leve os olhos. Aquilo a estava enlouquecendo, e ela sabia que o motivo não era apenas o irritante rapaz, filho de Syaoran, mas também seu pai.

Foi este pensamento passar pela cabeça da jovem e ela sentiu a presença dele ao seu lado. Não teve nem coragem de abrir os olhos. Instintivamente, encolheu os ombros. Inferno! Como Marie, esta era agora sua atitude, mas sabia que, como Khala'a, estaria encarando-o de forma desafiadora. Balançou a cabeça de leve.

'Precisamos conversar, Marie.' Ouviu a voz de Eriol. Abriu os olhos, mas os manteve fixos na janela, olhando através do vidro a garoa.

'Tousan…' Ela sussurrou. 'Acho que não temos muito o que conversar.'

Ele virou-se para ela e observou o perfil da filha por alguns segundos. 'Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, Marie.' Ele falou, finalmente, obtendo a atenção da filha que se virou para ele.

Marie comprimiu os lábios de leve e voltou a desviar os olhos do pai para olhar através da janela.

'Você é minha filha.' Ele falou devagar. 'Você é filha de Eriol Hiiraguizawa, entendeu?'

Marie levantou os olhos, fitando-o novamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

Eriol a envolveu em seus braços e, mesmo sentindo que ela se mantinha rígida e tensa, apertou-a entre eles antes de depositar um beijo na cabeça da filha.

Marie fechou os olhos. Não sabia direito o que pensar ou o que realmente sentir.

Eriol se afastou dela, segurando os braços da filha. 'Espero que consiga entender isso.' Falou antes de se afastar e olhar através da janela a chegada da família Li. Franziu a testa, percebendo a presença de Kazuo.

'Ele também veio.' Marie comentou e depois deu um longo suspiro.

'Sim.' Eriol concordou. 'Era de se esperar, não?'

'Acho que sim.' Ela falou.

'Apenas… Tome cuidado hoje.' Eriol falou para a filha.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando-o de forma irônica. 'Você acha que ele pode me fazer mal?'

'Não.' Eriol respondeu, encarando a filha com o rosto sério. 'Acho apenas que ele pode confundir ainda mais as coisas na sua cabeça.'

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Do que está falando, tousan?'

Eriol respirou fundo e desviou os olhos dela. 'A presença dele é parecida com a sua. Parecida, mas não igual. Ele é um ser das trevas… você, Marie, já não é mais.'

Marie mantinha os olhos fixos no pai que sorriu de leve.

Ele inclinou o corpo, beijando novamente a cabeça dela e depois se afastou. A jovem observou-o até que ele desaparecesse no escritório. Fechou os olhos, tentando colocar a cabeça em ordem.

Caminhou devagar em direção a porta principal e a abriu, já observando os tios, Shaolin e Kazuo. Reparou no semblante contrariado dos dois e sorriu de leve, pensando que seria bem interessante o treinamento de hoje. Seria perfeito para se distrair.

Syaoran olhou para cima e cumprimentou Eriol que observava a família pela janela do escritório. A reencarnação de Clow estava tentando se manter afastado da situação. Desviou os olhos para Marie que já caminhava em direção a Shaolin para mexer com o primo, sabendo que isso o irritaria mais do que o normal.

Sakura parou ao lado do marido. 'Ele está se esforçando.' Ela comentou.

'Não sei se manter-se afastado realmente é uma tentativa de resolver os problemas.' Syaoran falou com a esposa. 'Mas, vindo de Hiiraguizawa, de quem tudo é indireto… dá para entender.'

Sakura sorriu de leve. 'Você é que às vezes é direto demais, não acha?'

Syaoran balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não tenho muita paciência de "esperar o momento certo" como ele.' Respondeu e virou-se para a esposa que ainda sorria de leve.

'Eu sei.' Ela respondeu, beijando a face do esposo antes de se afastar para observar as "crianças". 'O que pretende fazer hoje?'

Ele deu um longo suspiro. 'Estou com receio da estimativa de tempo que minha mãe nos deu.' Respondeu, observando Marie implicar com Shaolin enquanto o garoto reclamava e Kazuo observava, curioso, a interação dos dois. 'Shaolin ainda não se desenvolveu totalmente. Você sabe disso. Ainda se apoia na minha magia.'

Sakura estreitou os olhos no filho. 'A aura dele está mais expandida, mas também muito mais agitada.'

'Não tem como ele controlar a expansão com esta irritação toda.' Syaoran comentou. 'Ele precisa se controlar melhor.'

'Humph.' Ela murmurou. 'Não esqueça que ele é seu filho. É cabeça quente e dura igual a você. Você nunca foi muito bom também em se controlar. Na verdade, nenhum de nós dois é muito bom nisso.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça. 'Bem… Pelo menos, a gente tenta ensinar isso a eles, não é?'

Sakura estreitou os olhos no marido. 'Acha que consegue ensinar o que sempre teve dificuldade de conseguir?'

'Como você sempre fala… Eu sou muito petulante.' Respondeu, rindo de leve. 'Vamos tentar.'

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Isso você sempre foi mesmo.' Suspirou profundamente. 'Nosso objetivo deve ser, sempre, esperar que nossos filhos nos superem, não é?'

'Você tem razão, senhora Li.' Ele falou, tocando de leve o rosto da esposa antes de caminhar em direção ao trio e já pedindo que se dirigissem para os fundos da residência onde poderiam começar o treinamento.

* * *

Sakura parou ao lado do marido, guardando Chuva junto com as outras Cartas. 'Você acha mesmo necessário?' Ela perguntou olhando séria para Syaoran. Depois estreitou os olhos nele. 'Isso não é só curiosidade sua, não é?'

Syaoran deu de ombros. 'Vai saber.' Depois sorriu de lado. 'Brincadeira.' Falou, rolando os olhos. 'É importante saber o nível em que Kazuo está.' Ele falou com a voz séria. 'Uma coisa é o que ele diz saber, outra é o que realmente sabe.'

Ela ainda ficou observando o rosto do marido.

Syaoran abriu os braços e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Você sabe que eu não faria algo só por curiosidade agora. Já não sou um moleque.'

Ela suspirou fundo. 'Às vezes…'. Ela abriu um sorriso de lado. 'Você ainda parece o mesmo garoto petulante de sempre.'

Ele sorriu e ajeitou o corpo. 'Você nunca reclamou.' Pegou a esfera negra e a jogou para cima. 'Mas não dá para ser apenas petulante entre quatro paredes, não é?' Falou antes de beijar o rosto da esposa e riu ao vê-la corar.

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve, desviando os olhos dele. 'Está bem. Está bem.' Ela falou e o olhou de esguelha. 'Mas precisa usar arma?'

'Hum…' Ele murmurou pensativo e inclinou a cabeça de lado, observando o filho mais velho que analisava curiosamente a casa de Hiiraguizawa.

Shaolin e Marie estavam conversando. A jovem não parecia muito bem. A aura dela estava agitada também.

'Talvez pudesse usar Gêmeos novamente, não?'

'Na sua esfera?' Ela perguntou, entendendo a ideia do marido. Desviou os olhos dele e observou o rapaz. 'Será que ele saberia lutar com ela?'

Syaoran deu de ombros novamente. 'Vamos ver. Isso que eu quero testar.' Falou sorrindo para ela e a vendo confirmar com a cabeça. 'Consegui convencer você?'

Ela franziu a testa e tirou os olhos de Kazuo para observar o marido. 'Não. Mas vou aceitar a sua desculpa.'

Syaoran sorriu e jogou a esfera negra para cima novamente. 'Então, vamos lá.'

Sakura deu um longo suspiro e pegou a carta. Em alguns segundos Syaoran tinha duas esferas negras nas mãos. Ela o fitou de forma séria.

'Estou de olho. Se eu perceber que o senhor está de brincadeira, uso magia em você novamente.'

Ele sorriu e se afastou dela. 'Não tenho nem dúvidas disto.'

Syaoran caminhou até Shaolin e parou ao lado do filho que estava sentado no gramado ao lado de Marie. Olhou para a jovem que abaixou o rosto de leve. Franziu a testa, a filha de Hiiraguizawa deveria estar bem confusa. Passou a mão na cabeça da jovem e sorriu de leve.

'Vai ficar tudo bem, Marie.' Falou com a voz doce, fazendo-a levantar o rosto para ele e tentar sorrir.

'Eu espero que sim, ojisan.' Ela respondeu, olhando em direção à casa onde Eriol estava.

Syaoran fitou novamente o filho. 'Vamos começar diferente hoje.' Shaolin franziu a testa. 'Eu vou testar o seu irmão primeiro, está bem?'

O menino fechou mais a cara ainda. 'Se era para assistir você treinando com este… com o… com o Kazuo…' Falou entre os dentes, mostrando-se incomodado ao falar o nome do irmão mais velho. 'Eu poderia ter ido para a casa da Kasumi.'

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você sempre reclama que nunca me viu lutar para valer.' Ele disse, erguendo um pouco os ombros. 'Quem sabe não terá a oportunidade de ver isso agora.' Ele falou e se inclinou à frente, estreitando os olhos no menino. 'No mínimo vai entender que nem sempre adianta ser apenas forte, Shaolin. Tem que usar isso aqui, oh!' Completou, tocando de leve a cabeça do filho com o dedo indicador.

O menino empurrou a mão do pai que riu da atitude. 'Eu sempre usei a cabeça para lutar.' Ainda falou contrariado.

'Não a tem usado direito para controlar esta sua agitação toda.' Retrucou. 'Não adianta nada essa raiva mal direcionada, entendeu?'

Shaolin ainda bufou, mostrando-se contrariado e desviando os olhos do pai. Syaoran suspirou e se afastou dele para falar com Kazuo, que ainda olhava em volta.

Da última vez que esteve ali, não teve muito tempo de reparar no local.

'Kazuo!' Syaoran o chamou. Fazendo o rapaz voltar-se para ele. 'Vamos ver o que você consegue fazer.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Do que está falando?'

'Vamos lutar, pode ser? Treinamento, apenas.' Ele falou, olhando para o rapaz que sorriu de lado.

'Tá querendo me testar, é?'

'Quem sabe?' Respondeu com outra pergunta. 'Que arma usava? Ou era luta apenas corporal ou magia?' Syaoran perguntou.

'Eu sou bom em todos.' Kazuo respondeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e levantando o rosto, encarando-o.

Syaoran levantou uma sobrancelha observando o filho. Sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça. Agora dava para entender como tirava a esposa do sério quando era arrogante daquela forma. 'Está bem… Então é bom com espadas, certo?'

'O melhor.' Respondeu sem o menor pingo de humildade.

'Vamos ver.' Syaoran respondeu, sorrindo de lado. Jogou para ele a esfera que o rapaz pegou no ar, olhando interrogativamente para ele.

'O que é isso? Jogo de bola?'

Syaoran riu de forma debochada. 'Depende se você vai usá-la apenas para jogar em mim ou se vai conseguir fazer isso…' Falou, jogando a sua esfera negra para cima e materializando a espada, fazendo o rapaz arregalar olhos.

'Como fez isso?' Perguntou, olhando da espada que estava nas mãos do pai para a esfera negra que segurava na mão esquerda. Ainda custava a acreditar no que viu.

'Oras… então não sabe de tudo, não é?'

Kazuo fechou o rosto. 'Eu consigo.' Disse, jogando a esfera negra para cima algumas vezes, sem que nada acontecesse. Ficou encarando o objeto por um instante e ergueu levemente o rosto, fitando o pai. 'Uh... Só me dá uma dica.'

'Vou ser legal com você.' Respondeu, rodando a espada na mão direita. 'Tem que se concentrar. Isso é um instrumento mágico. É ligado à sua magia. Você tem que canalizá-la na esfera negra para que ela se transforme na arma.'

'E aí eu vou ter uma arma igual a esta aí?' Ele falou, fazendo um gesto em direção a espada do pai.

Syaoran meneou a cabeça. 'Como eu falei, é uma arma mágica. Depende da magia que você canalizar para ela. E também do que você realmente quer…' Concentrou-se um pouco, transformando a espada em uma lança, depois em uma machete e retornando-a à forma de espada. 'Não será idêntica a minha porque nossas magias não são exatamente iguais. Ninguém é igual a ninguém.' Ele respondeu. 'Seu irmão preferiu uma espada como a minha. Você, se quiser, pode ter qualquer outra arma.'

Kazuo desviou os olhos do pai e observou o irmão que estava afastado, sentado à sombra de uma das árvores com a ruiva. Apertou mais forte a esfera negra que tinha na mão direita. 'Ele tem uma igual à sua?' Perguntou, voltando a fitar o pai.

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Como eu falei, a arma mágica é individual. Ele transformou a esfera negra dele em uma espada, mas não é igual a minha.'

'Ele controla bem então a magia dele, não?'

Syaoran olhou rapidamente para o caçula e depois para Kazuo. 'Ele teve um treinamento desde mais novo. Precisou de um tempo também para conseguir canalizar a magia dele até conseguir materializar a arma mágica. Assim como eu também demorei um tempo para conseguir materializar a minha. Não é algo trivial.'

'Certo.' Kazuo falou de forma firme. 'Quero uma espada também. Eu sou muito bom em lutas de espadas.' Retrucou.

'Estou esperando para ver.' Falou, observando-o. 'Você tem um nível elevado de magia. Só precisa se concentrar para que ela flua da maneira que você quer. Entendeu?'

Kazuo apertou mais forte o objeto na mão. 'Concentrar… não é?'

'Isso aí.' Ele falou.

O rapaz respirou fundo e desviou os olhos do pai para a esfera. Seria bem legal ter uma espada mágica como aquela ali do pai. Bem, tinha que se concentrar… Não deveria ser muito difícil. Jogou a esfera para o alto duas vezes e olhou novamente para Syaoran que o observava.

'E como é que a gente se concentra?'

Syaoran franziu a testa, pensando que o rapaz não fazia ideia do poder que tinha e, pelo jeito, tinha sobrevivido aquele tempo todo apenas agindo por instinto. Soltou um suspiro e encarou o filho novamente.

'Comece prestando atenção na sua respiração. Sinta a magia fluindo com cada batida do seu coração. Controle sua aura com cada inspiração e deixe que ela se expanda um pouco a cada expiração.' Instruiu.

Kazuo prestou atenção nas palavras de Syaoran. Sentiu-se nervoso, sabendo que, de alguma forma, estava sendo avaliado pelo pai. Não queria falhar.

Syaoran rodou os olhos. 'Se ficar nervoso, não vai conseguir.' Falou, fazendo o rapaz olhá-lo. 'Não encare isto como um teste. Se o estou instruindo é porque quero ajudá-lo.' Falou. 'Relaxe os ombros.' Disse rodando a espada de forma despretensiosa. 'Tudo não precisa ser sempre no limite, como você vivia antes. Ninguém vai atacá-lo agora. Relaxe apenas e tente fazer o que eu lhe disse.'

Kazuo confirmou com a cabeça. Fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar. Não era fácil fazer isso. No mundo das trevas sempre tinha que estar atento com receio de ser atacado. Quando descansava, depois de alguma batalha que tivesse resultado em ferimentos mais dolorosos, pedia sempre para Arthas ficar atento. Midoriko sempre foi muito clara para que não dormisse sem avisá-la.

Syaoran estreitou os olhos no rapaz, reparando que ele estava fazendo o que tinha instruído. Sorriu de lado ao observar a magia circulando em torno do corpo dele e percebeu que Kazuo tentou uma vez fazer a materialização, mas não conseguiu. Percebeu que ele trincou os dentes. Era impaciente, como ele próprio.

Olhou rapidamente para Shaolin que observava os dois. Pensou que o filho mais novo também tivera a mesma dificuldade. A magia fluía de forma incrível pelo corpo deles, no entanto, a impaciência sempre acabava por impedir que conseguissem canalizá-la da maneira correta.

Shaolin tinha oito anos naquela época e fora bem difícil para ele conseguir aquele nível de concentração, mas Kazuo era mais velho e sabia que logo ele conseguiria. Principalmente por saber que o tempo do mundo das trevas passava bem rápido. Então aquele garoto ali, com aparência de 16 anos, possivelmente, era bem mais velho que ele próprio em termos de tempo de existência.

Franziu a testa pensando que, provavelmente, tivera uma infância bem longa e bem complicada convivendo com Midoriko. Sem querer, trincou os dentes novamente ao se lembrar do demônio feminino.

Kazuo não voltaria mesmo para o mundo das trevas! Se Midoriko o quisesse de volta, ela que viesse buscá-lo. E teria que passar por cima dele para conseguí-lo. No fundo, sinceramente, estava louco para que ela desse as caras logo, adoraria acertar as contas com ela.

Syaoran respirou fundo e sorriu novamente de lado, vendo o rapaz voltar a se concentrar depois da segunda tentativa frustrada em transformar a arma mágica. Era persistente, e isso era bom. Custou ainda um pouco mais de tempo e paciência até que finalmente aparecesse a mandala octogonal do baguá na cor púrpura abaixo dos pés do rapaz.

Syaoran reparou que a configuração era a mesma que a dele, indicando que também estava se apoiando na sua magia. Do jeito que Kazuo era orgulhoso, não ia gostar nada de saber disso, mas como, pelo visto, não tinha conhecimento nem controle de magia era melhor deixar isso de lado, por ora. Logo, ele conseguiria evoluir para sua própria magia.

Sorriu quando, finalmente, a espada mágica se materializou nas mãos do rapaz que abriu os olhos, admirando a arma mágica.

'Legal!' Foi o que Kazuo conseguiu falar. Olhava com reverência para a arma nas suas mãos. Não era exatamente igual à de Syaoran, mas era tão legal quanto.

'Parabéns.' Syaoran falou de forma sincera. 'Conseguiu.'

Kazuo rodou a espada nas mãos, tentando imitar o pai, mas fazendo-a quase cair de suas mãos. Segurou-a com mais firmeza e olhou para Syaoran tentando passar credibilidade de que sabia o que estava fazendo.

'Agora só precisa aprender a manuseá-la corretamente.'

'Eu já falei que eu sou ótimo em luta de espadas.'

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Estou vendo.'

* * *

Shaolin observou a espada nas mãos de Kazuo e desviou os olhos trincando os dentes. O cara tinha conseguido em menos de uma hora fazer aquilo que ele levou quase uma semana tentando. Sentiu quando Marie lhe deu um tapa na nuca, como fazia desde que ganharam intimidade.

'Para de pensar besteira, pirralho!' Ouviu a voz da prima e voltou-se para ela, olhando-a de forma furiosa.

'Hei! O que deu em você?!'

Marie suspirou. 'Você levou mais tempo porque tinha metade da idade do Moleque ali. Era óbvio que ele conseguiria mais rápido…' Franziu a testa, voltando a fitar o tio e o rapaz. 'Na verdade… ele demorou até mais do que eu esperava.'

Shaolin cruzou os braços. 'Não precisa falar isso para me deixar melhor. Não precisa ter pena de mim.'

'Ah! Como você anda mais cabeça dura do que antes, Pirralho. Eu não estou falando isso para que se sinta melhor. Até porque você anda tão mal-humorado que não adiantaria eu falar nada, você vai continuar com essa cara carrancuda.'

'Humph…' Shaolin resmungou. 'Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.'

Marie olhou para o primo ao seu lado. 'Ah, sim… Você já falou que preferiria estar na casa da Kasumi-chan. Agora vocês são namoradinhos, né?' Disse brincando. 'Ela deve ser ciumenta, para controlá-lo desta maneira. Cuidado, Pirralho.'

Shaolin se levantou e estava para se afastar quando a prima simplesmente fez um gesto com a mão e uma rajada de vento atingiu as pernas dele, fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão ao lado dela.

'Eu também sou uma prima ciumenta. Então fica aqui comigo. Depois, à tarde, você se encontra com ela.'

Shaolin olhou para a prima. 'Você está de sacanagem comigo, mesmo, né?'

Marie sorriu. 'Vai ser interessante você ver seu pai lutar um pouco menos contido do que o normal.' Ela rodou os olhos. 'Isso se o irritante do seu irmão realmente for tão bom quanto ele diz.'

Shaolin se ajeitou ao lado da prima, ficando na posição de buda e cruzou os braços. Olhou para o pai e o irmão se posicionando para iniciar a luta. Franziu a testa, reparando que a aura do pai realmente estava mais expandida que o normal. Talvez Marie tivesse razão e realmente fosse interessante observar a luta dos dois.

Estreitou os olhos no irmão e reparou que ele tinha se posicionado de forma errada com a espada. Ajeitou-se melhor, pensando no porquê do pai não chamar a atenção dele. Kazuo pegava a empunhadura da espada do lado errado, talvez porque fosse canhoto. Isso era uma possibilidade. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas sentiu-se incomodado com isso. Estava com vontade de alertá-lo, mas virou o rosto de leve, fitando o gramado.

Encolheu os ombros e pensou que ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Queria mesmo era que Kazuo levasse a pior na luta contra o pai. Da mesma forma que ele mesmo sempre levava. Não era problema dele se a postura do irmão estava errada. Voltou a fitá-lo, mas não controlou a língua.

'Tousan deveria alertá-lo que está segurando errado a espada.' Falou contrariado. 'Se ele tentar golpear desta maneira vai se desequilibrar logo e perder a espada das mãos.'

Marie sorriu de lado. 'Preocupado com o irmãozinho?'

'Ah, vai para o inferno!' Shaolin falou irritado. 'Eu só estou estranhando. Tousan enche o meu saco o tempo todo. Deveria encher o dele também.'

'E você acha que seu irmão vai aceitar conselhos antes de perceber que tem alguma coisa errada sozinho?' Ela perguntou para ele. 'Vocês todos são cabeças dura. Ojisan sabe o que está fazendo.' Completou, levantando o braço e passando a mão pela cabeça do primo que tentou se afastar da mão dela, fazendo-a rir.

Marie tirou os olhos do primo ao seu lado e voltou-se para trás, olhando por cima do ombro direito. Reparou que Sakura estava com os olhos fixos em Syaoran e Kazuo. Estava tensa. Dava para perceber pela aura dela.

* * *

Kazuo sorriu de lado, observando o pai a sua frente. Olhou rapidamente para a espada mágica que tinha nas mãos, mal conseguindo controlar o sorriso por ter conseguido materializá-la. O pai estaria ferrado com ele. Se antes, com uma espada porcaria, conseguira vencer inúmeros demônios, com uma arma poderosa daquelas, e contra um humano, seria muito mais fácil. O homem não tinha ideia do que estava para enfrentar.

O rapaz flexionou os joelhos e foi em direção a Syaoran, tentando golpeá-lo com a arma e sentiu-se desnorteado quando suas investidas foram frustradas pelas defesas que o pai fazia sem muito esforço. Franziu a testa, encarando Syaoran e trincou os dentes ao reparar que o pai sorria de forma irônica para ele.

'Você tem muita força, mas não a direciona de maneira certa no ataque.' Syaoran comentou.

'Isso é o que vamos ver.' Kazuo falou, apertando mais firme a espada entre as mãos e voltando a golpeá-lo de forma incessante. Sorriu achando que tinha conseguido achar uma brecha na defesa do pai, ao golpeá-lo pelas costas, mas Syaoran se defendeu, levando a espada para o ombro direito.

Kazuo deu um salto para trás, afastando-se de Syaoran, que endireitou o corpo, e voltou a se posicionar. Droga! Não era possível que não conseguisse nem por um momento realmente ameaçar o pai. Ele era humano agora, não fazia sentido ter aquela força toda.

Novamente levantou a espada, apontando-a para Syaoran e correu na direção dele, tentando golpeá-lo. Usaria mais criatividade desta vez, como estava acostumado a fazer nas lutas contra os demônios no mundo das trevas.

Kazuo tentou acertar Syaoran que se protegeu com a espada, fazendo as duas armas se chocarem. Levantou a perna, tentando golpeá-lo no abdômen, mas o pai se esquivou e ainda bloqueou com o braço esquerdo. Virou o corpo tentando novamente acertá-lo e as armas mágicas se chocaram com fúria e rapidez. Voltou a tentar acertá-lo com a espada, ou chutes, mas todas as suas tentativas continuavam frustradas, fazendo-o irritar-se cada vez mais.

Syaoran virou o corpo e, ao invés de apenas bloquear o rapaz, como estivera fazendo até o momento, iniciou uma sequência de golpes contra ele.

Kazuo arregalou os olhos, tentando se defender como podia devido a velocidade dos ataques. Afastaram-se por um breve momento, encarando-se. Kazuo voltou a se aproximar, atacando-o com a arma e Syaoran se defendeu de uma nova tentativa pelas costas.

Syaoran deu um passo para trás, aproximando-se do filho e golpeando-o com uma cotovelada no abdômen, no peito e no rosto, fazendo Kazuo dar alguns passos para trás, sentido os golpes. Rodou o corpo e, com um movimento do pulso que segurava sua espada, girou junto a espada do filho que logo saiu das mãos dele, rolando pelo chão.

O rapaz olhou assustado para Syaoran que o encarava sério. 'Não adianta ter força e uma boa arma, se não tiver a técnica para usá-las a seu favor.' O pai lhe disse com calma antes de cravar sua espada no chão.

Sakura deu alguns passos a frente, ficando ao lado de Marie e Shaolin e observando os dois. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, estava realmente tensa com a luta dos dois. Mesmo sabendo que Syaoran estava maneirando, sentia a aura de Kazuo explodindo de irritação.

Kazuo se posicionou para iniciar o embate corporal enquanto Syaoran mantinha-se com a postura ereta.

'No kung-fu, dizemos que uma mão mente…' Syaoran começou a falar enquanto caminhava em direção a Kazuo e, assim que estava próximo o suficiente, tentou acertar o rapaz pela direita, tendo o golpe facilmente bloqueado. Em sequência tentou acertá-lo pela esquerda, obrigando Kazuo a dar um passo para trás para se esquivar.

Ergueu o braço direito, fazendo o filho levantar os olhos, com os braços à frente do corpo para se proteger de um golpe que nunca veio, pois o surpreendeu com um soco desferido pelo punho esquerdo no seu abdômen abaixo da defesa levantada por Kazuo. '...e a outra mão, diz a verdade.' Completou, observando o filho dar alguns passos para trás com a mão no lugar golpeado.

Kazuo estreitou os olhos em Syaoran. 'Besteira.' Falou entre os dentes.

Syaoran sorriu de lado, reconhecendo-se quando moleque no filho. Também achava besteira, mas depois de tudo que passou e do peso dos anos nas costas, percebeu que aquilo estava longe de ser besteira.

'O que você acha que é uma luta, Kazuo?' Ele perguntou. 'Acha que realmente se resume apenas a socos e pontapés trocados entre os oponentes?'

O rapaz não respondeu. Trincou os dentes, novamente, e voltou a golpear o pai com chutes e socos que, além de defendidos, ainda eram contra-atacados por Syaoran.

'As técnicas de combate têm como verdadeiro objetivo fortalecer o corpo, a mente e a alma. Uma boa ofensiva, está baseada numa sólida defesa.'

Kazuo ouvia o pai falando devagar e reparou na respiração uniforme dele, enquanto a sua estava acelerada, devido ao esforço físico pelas tentativas frustradas em acertar Syaoran. Não respondeu. Mostraria para ele, com um golpe bem dado no meio da cara, que aquele discurso era balela. Ergueu o corpo e voltou a se posicionar. Agora, em vez de atacar, esperaria o ataque do pai para contra-atacá-lo.

'Dominar o Kung-fu, ou qualquer outro estilo de luta, é adquirir a arte suprema pelo esforço.' Syaoran voltou a falar, caminhando em direção a Kazuo e tentando golpeá-lo.

O rapaz se sentiu satisfeito por ter defendido todas as investidas dele com bloqueios, porém não conseguiu espaço para contra-atacar.

Syaoran se abaixou e, num golpe com as pernas, atingiu atrás dos joelhos de Kazuo que caiu no chão de costas, ficando mais irritado ainda. O rapaz levantou-se rápido, encarando-o.

'Todos os lutadores, assim como todas as profissões, podem alcançar esta arte suprema. Até mesmo a mais humilde das tarefas realizadas por um homem pode atingir a perfeição.' Ele continuou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Kazuo que voltou a atacá-lo, desistindo da sua estratégia inicial de aguardar o ataque do pai.

O rapaz tentou acertá-lo com um chute alto pela direita, que foi bloqueado pelo braço do pai. Tentou, em sequência, acertar um soco, mas sentiu seu pulso ser preso e foi puxado para frente, logo sentindo uma joelhada no abdômen, antes que seu pulso fosse liberado. Deu dois passos para trás com as mãos no local atingido pela segunda vez por Syaoran.

'Prática, preparação, repetição interminável… até sua mente estar cansada e seus ossos doerem...'

Kazuo flexionou os joelhos e, com o impulso, avançou em direção ao pai. Quando estava próximo, pulou sobre ele, deu uma cambalhota no ar e tentou golpeá-lo pelas costas antes que tocasse o chão, mas teve sua perna novamente presa.

Syaoran girou o corpo, segurando a perna do rapaz e, logo depois, soltou-a, fazendo-o cair ao chão e se arrastar por alguns metros. Observou o filho atordoado no chão. 'Até você estar cansado demais para suar, exausto demais para respirar.'

Kazuo se levantou, olhando com fúria para ele. 'Inferno!' Gritou irritado.

Syaoran percebeu que a aura do garoto aumentou proporcionalmente ao seu nervosismo. Realmente eram bem parecidos.

Kazuo não se deu por vencido. Se o pai estava querendo humilhá-lo, ele não tinha ideia do que já tinha vivido e de quantos demônios já tinha combatido para ficar perdendo tempo com aquela conversa fiada.

Correu em direção ao pai, flexionou os joelhos para pegar impulso e tentar dar uma voadora, mas Syaoran se abaixou, esquivando-se do golpe. Assim que Kazuo pousou no chão, sentiu um chute nas costas, fazendo-o ir para frente e logo percebeu a aproximação do punho do pai numa tentativa de atingi-lo pela esquerda. Segurou o punho dele, evitando o golpe e sorriu de lado, encarando Syaoran satisfeito por ter frustrado o ataque. Mas novamente sentiu uma joelhada no abdômen, obrigando-o a soltar o braço e se afastar, sentindo o local repetidamente atingido.

'Esta é única maneira de se adquirir a perfeição almejada em qualquer estilo de luta.'

Syaoran falou de forma pausada enquanto voltava a se aproximar do filho, tentou acertá-lo com um chute giratório pela direita, que foi bloqueado por Kazuo, e logo emendou um soco pela esquerda, também devidamente bloqueado pelo filho que o encarou nos olhos.

'Infelizmente, Kazuo… você não a adquiriu.' Completou, empurrando-o um passo para trás e atingindo o plexo solar do rapaz com um chute frontal.

Kazuo sentiu o forte golpe e dobrou-se, sentindo falta de ar e caindo de joelhos no chão.

Syaoran soltou o ar devagar, olhando para o rapaz. Foi até ele e se abaixou a sua frente, tocando um dos joelhos no chão e colocou uma mão no ombro dele. Kazuo levantou o rosto, encarando-o.

'Como eu falei… Força e uma boa arma não são elementos determinantes para a vitória, Kazuo.' Falou devagar. 'Quanto mais rápido entender, mais forte você realmente será.'

Kazuo abaixou os olhos. 'Eu sou um demônio, em teoria sou mais forte.' Murmurou ofegante.

Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'Em teoria? Teoria… é exatamente o que você não tem, meu filho. Você só teve prática. Lutou até agora para sobreviver, baseando-se no instinto. Se pretende realmente voltar para aquele inferno, eu quero ter certeza que você será o mais forte para sobreviver a qualquer adversário. Entendeu?'

Kazuo levantou o rosto novamente, encarando-o. Trincou os dentes ainda ruminando o que tinha acontecido e ouvido do pai. 'Acho… Acho que sim.' Respondeu.

'Arthas deve ter lhe contado de onde vem o seu poder de cicatrização, não?'

Kazuo ainda tinha o rosto contrariado. 'Herdei de você, quando era demônio.'

Syaoran balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Realmente herdou de mim e eu morri no Mundo das Trevas mesmo com ele.' Alertou.

'Mas Arthas me falou que foi por causa de uns esqueletos que tinham veneno… alguma coisa assim…'

O homem confirmou com a cabeça. 'Foi isso mesmo. Mas obtive este poder quando bebi o sangue de um outro demônio que era detentor desta habilidade. Luthor…'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos de leve, reconhecendo o nome do amigo de Arthas em suas histórias fantásticas e muitas vezes fantasiosas.

'Ele morreu numa luta contra um demônio superior. Foi atingido de tal forma que o poder de cicatrização não teria como salvá-lo. Assim como também não me salvou. Sou imensa e eternamente grato a ele pelo poder que me deu naquele momento. Foi graças a ele que consegui sobreviver e voltar para cá da primeira vez, além de ter me ajudado a destruir as brechas, mas este poder não o torna imortal. Há um limite. Se encontrar um adversário tão poderoso quanto ele e eu encontramos, não sobreviverá. Lembre-se disso.'

O rapaz desviou os olhos dele, concordando com a cabeça.

Syaoran sorriu, batendo de leve no ombro dele. 'Vamos… Você vai passar um tempo aqui mesmo. Não vai ser o tempo ideal para dominar a técnica, mas quem disse que tudo tem que ser exatamente como o ideal, não?' Falou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ele.

Kazuo respirou fundo, adoraria mandá-lo para o inferno, mas tinha que reconhecer que, se fosse uma luta para valer, teria perdido a cabeça no momento em que perdera a poderosa espada que tinha antes em suas mãos. Levantou a mão, segurando a do pai que o ajudou a se levantar.

* * *

Rosas entrou no suntuoso salão e logo encontrou Smith sentado, aguardando-o. Aproximou-se de Smith parando a frente dele.

Não estava com cara de quem trazia boas notícias, o inglês logo percebeu.

'Estamos com problemas.' Rosas falou sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-lo.

Smith observou o homem a sua frente e respirou fundo. Adoraria mandá-lo para o inferno com os problemas dele, mas tinha que manter a diplomacia. Precisaria dos recursos financeiros do Vaticano uma vez que o velho Yanamoto estava com os dias contatos por causa de sua loucura.

'O que o aflige, caro amigo?' Perguntou em tom de falsa preocupação, levantando-se.

Rosas respirou fundo. 'Soube que um demônio com grande poder encontra-se entre nós.'

Smith ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Do que está falando exatamente, Rosas?' Perguntou agora realmente preocupado. Tinha algumas intenções que não compartilhara com Rosas, mas não sabia que um demônio já havia conseguido invadir este universo novamente.

'No Japão.' Rosas esclareceu. 'Tenho informações de que existe um demônio muito próximo àquele casal que devemos destruir. Eles já estão fazendo pactos com o diabo! Precisamos atacá-los logo!'

Smith franziu a testa. 'Você tem certeza disto?'

'Absoluta.' Rosas respondeu sério. 'Se perdermos mais tempo, logo eles se tornarão mais poderosos e, realmente, o apocalipse chegará!' Benzeu-se, nervosamente, fazendo o sinal da cruz. " _Ele prendeu o dragão, a antiga serpente, que é o Diabo e Satanás, e amarrou-o por mil anos… Assim que os mil anos tiverem terminado, Satanás será solto da sua prisão, e ele sairá para enganar as nações nos quatro cantos da Terra a fim de reuni-las para a guerra."_ ' Rosas citou parte do livro do Apocalipse, capítulo 20.

'Que diabos quer dizer com isso, Rosas?' Smith perguntou nervoso.

'Que o anticristo já está entre nós! Se não agirmos logo, o deserdado do clã Li e aquela meretriz estarão cada vez mais fortes para a Santa Guerra.'

Smith franziu a testa e começou a caminhar devagar pelo salão. Aquilo realmente não estava em seus planos. Precisava verificar o que realmente tinha acontecido antes de se deixar levar pelas loucuras fanáticas de Rosas. Tinha que ser racional. Voltou-se para o seu aliado e tentou passar para ele toda a tranquilidade que fora capaz de fingir.

'Não se abale, meu amigo. Nesta Santa Guerra, estamos do lado correto. Não importa quantos aliados eles consigam, nós temos um Santo Exército que logo estará preparado para proteger a todos deste universo.'

Rosas ainda não estava convencido. 'Smith… seu prazo está acabando. Precisamos agir o quanto antes.' Insistiu.

Smith trincou os dentes. 'Precisamos ainda esperar um pouco mais. Não podemos abrir um portal fora do momento adequado. Infelizmente, por mais que eu tenha "incentivado" nossos pesquisadores para acharem um meio de abri-lo com qualquer um dos dos artefatos…'

'Artefatos? Do que está falando?' Rosas o interrompeu.

'Das chaves, Rosas!' Ele gritou perdendo a paciência. 'Das malditas chaves que nos possibilitam abrir um portal. Precisamos ainda de um momento específico para que funcione. Não foi encontrada nenhuma outra alternativa.' Smith explicou.

Ele tinha literalmente ameaçado e até mesmo cumpriu as ameaças contra as famílias e contra a vida dos próprios pesquisadores. Porém, nada foi descoberto que pudesse acelerar a abertura daquele maldito portal. Além disso, precisava garantir que a segunda parte de seus planos, com certos aliados fora do conhecimento de Rosas, fosse possível.

Rosas franziu a testa e encarou Smith. 'E quando é este maldito momento?'

Smith deu um longo suspiro. 'Infelizmente… apenas no próximo eclipse solar.'

'Daqui a dois meses?!'

'Exatamente.' Smith falou entre os dentes. 'Apenas poderemos abrir um portal, daqui a dois meses.'

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_ _A Explicação de Syaoran sobre o Kung Fu foi inspirada na cena da série "Marco Polo" (da Netflix) de quando o mercador veneziano é apresentado à arte do kung fu, tendo como professor um Sifu cego "Cem Olhos" (Tom Wu). O discurso do sifu foi baseado em um dos manuscritos da ordem Shaolin que data de aproximadamente de 525 AD (anterior ao séc. XVI)._

* * *

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Kath:**_ _Syaoran vai ter que agora enfrentar a tarefa árdua de ser pai de dois adolescentes e que pelo visto ainda não estão se entendendo! Neste capítulo ele se acertou com o caçula e começou a dar lições para o mais velho. Sou suspeita para falar desta parte da história que é a minha preferida com os protagonistas como adultos e responsáveis pela nova geração de Feiticeiros._

 _Sobre a cena da "luta" de Syaoran e Kazuo… realmente esta cena do Cem Olhos explicando para o Marco Polo é muito legal! Não está exatamente igual até pq ela é mais detalhada e fizemos algo um pouco mais dinâmico mas com certeza é uma das melhores cenas desta série. Não tinha outra maneira que eu conseguia visualizar o Syaoran ensinando ao filho recém chegado e "marrento"!_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história, participando das conversas pelo grupo do facebook. Aguardem novos desafios!_

 _Um grande abraço e até a próxima quinta!_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _Certamente, o foco desse capítulo foi o Syaoran sendo um pai, reconhecendo-se nos filhos e fazendo o melhor uso daquilo que identificou. Duas situações diferentes, duas interações completamente diferentes… Enquanto com o Shaolin ele apelou para a racionalidade, com o Kazuo ele buscou a prática e um toque de psicologia reversa, sabendo que os rapazes são diferentes. Os meninos têm muita sorte por terem um pai como ele._

 _Kazuo ainda vai mudar de ideia sobre essa história de querer voltar…_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! Até o próximo!_

 _ **Notas da Revisora:**_

 _Oi Pessoal! Eu gostei muito desse capítulo, ver o Syaoran interagindo com os meninos tá bem legal. Ele foi muito paciente com o Shaolin que mesmo tendo lá suas razões, deveria ter dado um voto de confiança para o pai antes de sair atirando pra todo lado, mas é um pré adolescente, bater portas é clássico, quem nunca?_

 _O Kazuo é um fofo, acho que vamos nos divertir muito com ele entendendo tudo ao pé da letra. Logo começo a shippar o casalzinho…._

 _O casal SeS tá se saindo muito bem como pais responsáveis, tá na medida._

 _Até o próximo._


	53. Ecos do Passado

**_._**

 ** _FEITICEIROS_**

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _Revisão: Rô Marques_

 ** _Capítulo 53_**

 ** _Ecos do Passado_**

Tomoyo olhou para a filha que estava tomando o café da manhã. Sorriu, perguntando-se, não pela primeira vez, como ela podia comer tanto. Tinha um metabolismo excelente para manter-se em forma comendo daquela maneira.

A menina finalizou a refeição, agradeceu a mãe, e soltou um suspiro pesado que imediatamente chamou a atenção dos pais. Kasumi não era de suspirar daquela forma.

'Kasumi-chan.' Ela a chamou com a voz doce, fazendo a menina levantar o rosto e fitá-la. Tomoyo franziu a testa reparando nos olhos tristes dela. 'O que aconteceu, meu anjo?'

Kasumi desviou os olhos da mãe, voltando a fitar o prato. 'Estou bem...' Respondeu à mãe.

Kurogane pigarreou. 'Você não tem se esforçado nos treinos no dojo.' Ele comentou e viu a menina encolher os ombros um pouco. 'Anda muito distraída.'

'É muita atividade para ela.' Tomoyo cortou o marido. 'Ela não precisa ser sempre a melhor em tudo.'

Kasumi olhou para o pai e para a mãe. 'Vou me esforçar mais, tousan.'

'Não!' Tomoyo interrompeu novamente. 'Você não precisa.' Olhou seriamente para a filha. 'Se está cansada, seu pai vai entender, não é Yuo?'

Kurogane levantou as sobrancelhas de leve. 'Claro!' Nem pensou em contrariar a esposa. Olhou para filha e sorriu de leve. 'Apenas estou estranhando, porque você nunca foi distraída nos treinos…'

Tomoyo franziu a testa preocupada, observando a filha. 'Você não precisa fazer tudo, Kasumi-chan. Se está cansada ou indisposta, deve ficar em casa e descansar. E, se for o caso, pode parar de fazer alguma das atividades. Pensando bem, conciliar a escola, Kung Fu, teatro e canto… Talvez sejam muitas atividades, agora que a escola está exigindo mais de você.' A mãe falou com a voz doce, passando a mão na cabeça da filha com carinho.

A menina olhou para o pai e para a mãe novamente. Soltou um suspiro e abaixou os olhos. 'Eu estou bem. Não se preocupem, gosto de fazer tudo isso. Estou… estou apenas preocupada com Shaolin. Ele parece que está com problemas.' Ela finalmente falou o motivo.

'Shaolin-kun está com problemas na escola?' Kurogane perguntou, com o rosto sério.

Ela balançou a cabeça negando. 'Não está com problemas na escola, não.'

'Vocês dois brigaram novamente?' Ele perguntou.

Ela negou novamente. 'Não. A gente não brigou.'

Ele sorriu de leve, levantando-se da mesa. 'É normal amigos brigarem de vez em quando. Eu e Li-kun discutimos no trabalho o tempo todo.'

Tomoyo olhou incrédula para o marido. Se bem conhecia o esposo da amiga, Yuo era quem devia falar sem parar, tentando convencer Syaoran de alguma coisa e o chinês apenas continuava com a resposta firme inicial. Syaoran não discutia e dificilmente se deixava levar pelos argumentos persuasivos de Yuo.

Kurogane deu um beijo estalado na cabeça da filha.

'Mas Li-kun desmarcou novamente o treino de hoje.' Ele falou, olhando para a filha que levantou os olhos para ele. 'Acho que você está certa. Eles devem estar com problemas porque o Li-kun anda bem nervoso no trabalho, também.' Comentou.

Tomoyo meneou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro. 'Vou tentar falar com Sakura-chan, embora ela, às vezes, fique cheia de segredos comigo também.' A morena olhou para filha que agora os observava com atenção. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você sabe de alguma coisa, Kasumi-chan?'

Kasumi negou rapidamente. 'Shaolin não quis me contar.'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Você deve ter ficado chateada com ele, não?'

A menina encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Se ele não quer contar agora, tudo bem. Ele conta quando quiser. Se quiser.' Ela respondeu, levantando-se da mesa.

Kurogane soltou um suspiro. 'Espero que esteja tudo bem.' Falou antes de beijar a esposa rapidamente e sair para o trabalho.

'Acho que já vou indo também.' Kasumi falou, caminhando atrás do pai.

'Ainda está cedo para ir a escola.' Tomoyo observou.

Kasumi voltou-se para mãe. 'Acho que vou passar na casa do Shaolin antes.'

Tomoyo franziu a testa. 'Ficou preocupada com o que seu pai falou?'

'Talvez.' Ela respondeu. 'Vou perguntar para ele se está tudo bem.' Respondeu por fim, já começando a se arrumar para sair.

Tomoyo observou a filha e se levantou, caminhando até ela. Segurou os ombros da menina para que ela a fitasse. 'Como você está, meu amor?'

Kasumi arregalou os olhos de leve e se forçou abrir um sorriso. 'Estou bem, kaasan.' Respondeu rápido demais.

'Depois que Shaolin-kun e os pais vieram jantar aqui em casa, parecia que você e ele se entenderam, mas agora, você anda mais triste ainda.' Tomoyo falou. 'O que mais está acontecendo com você?'

Ela desviou os olhos da mãe e balançou o corpo de leve. 'Não é nada. Realmente só estou preocupada de alguma coisa ter acontecido com o Shaolin. Queria poder ajudá-lo, mas acho que não tem como.'

'Está triste porque Shaolin-kun não lhe contou o que está acontecendo com ele?'

'Ele não precisa me contar tudo também da vida dele, né?' Ela respondeu, arrumando o material escolar. 'Acho que, se eu tivesse condições de ajudá-lo, ele já teria me contado… como não é o caso…' Ela levantou o rosto e forçou um sorriso para que a mãe não se preocupasse. 'Não tem muito o que eu possa fazer por ele.'

Tomoyo estreitou os olhos na filha, ficando em silêncio alguns segundos. Kasumi estava sendo prática como sempre, mas ela sabia que, nem tudo a racionalidade e o óbvio ajudavam a superar.

Kasumi voltou sua atenção ao material escolar. Estava levando o caderno das matérias que o amigo tinha perdido no sábado ao fugir da escola. Talvez fosse uma boa ele dar uma olhada. Já que no domingo, ele ficou de fazer isso, mas ligou cancelando com a voz bem contrariada.

'E você? Conseguiu entender o que está acontecendo no seu coraçãozinho depois que nós conversamos?' Tomoyo perguntou com a voz doce.

Kasumi fechou a pasta e respondeu que sim com a cabeça, sem coragem de responder verbalmente. 'Mas isso não importa, né? Eu me preocupo com ele de qualquer forma. Somos amigos.'

'Certo…' Tomoyo murmurou, olhando para a filha com atenção. 'Shaolin-kun parece que é muito parecido com a mãe dele. Ele é muito distraído, às vezes.' Falou com a voz suave e sorriu de leve, observando as reações da sua pequena. 'Há alguns sentimentos que as pessoas conseguem guardar no coração, mas outros, não. Tem certeza que vai conseguir guardar o que sente só para você? Não seria melhor revelá-los logo, antes que acabe se machucando?'

Kasumi arregalou os olhos surpresa, levantou o rosto, observando a mãe que sorria de leve para ela. Desviou os olhos. 'São sentimentos diferentes, kaasan.'

'Será?'

A menina balançou a cabeça confirmando novamente. 'Foi o que eu falei, kaasan, eu não sei o que mudou em mim.'

'Bem… Você cresceu, não?' Ela falou com o tom sereno.

Ela deu um longo suspiro. 'Shaolin sempre me verá como uma irmã, isso não tem como mudar. Acho que é melhor… Melhor as coisas continuarem como estão.'

'Tem certeza que vai conseguir guardar o que sente para você?' Ela voltou a perguntar para a filha.

Kasumi comprimiu os lábios sem conseguir responder a pergunta da mãe.

Tomoyo suspirou. 'Sabe… Algumas pessoas acham que conseguem viver com seus sentimentos guardados porque sabem... Porque têm certeza que eles nunca serão correspondidos e viver de maneira platônica pode parecer o suficiente. Mas não o é.' Ela desviou os olhos da filha e fitou um porta-retrato da sala com uma foto do seu casamento e, ao lado, outro porta-retrato com uma foto dela e da prima quando crianças. 'A gente acredita que consegue viver bem, até que descobre que aquela idealização de sentimento, aquela sensação de felicidade ao sabermos que quem amamos é feliz, na verdade não é suficiente. Não é o bastante.' Voltou a fitar a filha e passou a mão de leve no rosto dela. 'Você é tão corajosa e tão persistente quanto seu pai. Não desista do que quer achando que apenas o que tem nas suas mãos será o suficiente para ser feliz.'

Kasumi ficou em silêncio observando a mãe, mordeu os lábios com força e, assim que Tomoyo abriu os braços, ela se jogou neles, abraçando a mãe que a envolveu com carinho.

'Eu falei para ele, kaasan.' Ela confessou baixinho. 'Mas ele não entendeu.'

Tomoyo sorriu de leve, passando a mão nas costas da sua princesa. 'Ele é distraído.' Ela suspirou. 'Talvez… Você precise ser mais clara.'

'Acho que não, kaasan.' Ela se afastou da mãe que secou seu rosto com as mãos. 'Não é porque os meus sentimentos mudaram que os dele também mudariam.' Ela sorriu de forma triste. 'Para ele somos irmãos e é assim que ele gosta de mim.'

'Você tem certeza disso?'

'Tenho sim, kaasan.' Ela respondeu com o tom triste. 'Mas tudo bem… O importante é que eu compreendi o que eu sentia no meu coração e agora não me sinto tão perdida. Triste… talvez, mas…' Ela forçou novamente um sorriso para Tomoyo. 'Na hora que a gente compreende melhor o que sente, aquela agonia de não saber o que se passa aqui dentro desaparece…' Disse, apontando para o próprio coração. 'Aí fica mais fácil de… Sei lá… Tentar se adaptar ou superar, né?'

'Talvez, meu amor. Talvez...' Tomoyo beijou a testa da filha e deu um passo para trás. 'Se quiser mesmo passar na casa dele para perguntar ou falar alguma coisa antes de ir para a escola… é melhor você se apressar.'

Kasumi assentiu com a cabeça e secou o rosto, pegando a pasta com o material escolar. Virou-se para a mãe que a observava com atenção.

'Obrigada, kaasan.' Ela agradeceu.

Tomoyo passou a mão na cabeça da filha. 'Por nada, meu amor.'

Kasumi sorriu para a mãe e começou a se afastar. Ela acenou de leve antes de sair pela porta.

Tomoyo desviou os olhos da direção em que a filha saíra e voltou a fitar o porta-retrato onde estava a imagem dela e de Sakura. Suspirou de forma pesada, pensando em como a vida era irônica. Ou talvez os ciclos apenas se repetissem de forma insistente.

Pegou o porta-retrato e sorriu de leve. Esperava, realmente, que a filha pudesse ter mais coragem que ela ou, quem sabe, ter seus sentimentos correspondidos.

Desviou os olhos para o porta-retrato com a foto de seu casamento e alargou o sorriso. Realmente, a filha precisava entender que nunca seria verdadeiramente feliz caso se conformasse. Franziu a testa de leve, estreitando os olhos no rosto sorridente do esposo no dia do casamento deles.

Não… Kasumi era muito mais corajosa e persistente. Ela saberia o momento certo de ir atrás do que queria. Por sorte, ela era parecida demais com o pai.

* * *

Kasumi parou em frente ao sobrado branco e olhou para o relógio de pulso. Estava cedo ainda, apesar de ter seguido para a casa do amigo a passos lentos, enquanto pensava no que a mãe tinha lhe falado. Balançou a cabeça de leve, ficar remoendo aqueles pensamentos não resolveria nada.

Tocou a campainha e esperou. A vizinha dos tios, saiu pelo portão e a cumprimentou com um sorriso antes de se afastar. Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta e virou-se para ela. O rosto da tia apareceu, sorrindo para ela.

'Olá, Kasumi-chan! Bom dia!' Cumprimentou de forma animada.

'Bom dia, obasan.' Ela cumprimentou. 'Vim falar com Shaolin. Ele ficou de ir lá em casa ontem, mas depois ligou cancelando. Fiquei preocupada.'

Sakura sorriu para ela e fez um gesto para que ela entrasse. 'Está cedo ainda. Entre.' Convidou a menina. 'Venha. Shaolin ficará feliz em vê-la.'

Kasumi empurrou o portão de ferro e cruzou o jardim. Subiu os degraus e parou em frente a tia que a abraçou apertado como fazia desde que se conhecia por gente. Sabia que a tia a considerava muito. Sentiu Sakura beijando sua testa antes de se afastar.

'Como estão seus pais?'

'Estão bem.' Respondeu. 'Tousan disse que ojisan anda muito nervoso no trabalho.' Ela comentou.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. 'Estamos passando por mudanças.' Respondeu. 'Fiz aquele bolo que você gosta, quer um pedaço?' Perguntou, entrando com a menina na casa.

'Quero sim, obasan. Obrigada.' Agradeceu.

Shaolin desceu as escadas da casa e olhou para a amiga. 'Bom dia, Kasumi! Está tudo bem?' Perguntou preocupado em vê-la ali àquela hora da manhã.

'Eu quem pergunto se está tudo bem. Você falou que estudaria ontem lá em casa e depois cancelou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

Shaolin olhou para a mãe e depois para Kasumi. 'É que… hum…' Ele fez uma pausa, pensando no que falar. Sakura observou o filho. 'Meu pai insistiu que eu treinasse ontem. É o único dia que ele pode fazer isso comigo.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'Isso é verdade. Tousan também falou que ele desmarcou o treino hoje. Acho que não vai poder treinar comigo esta semana, não é?'

Shaolin olhou para a menina e desviou os olhos dela. 'Acho que… não sei… está tudo tão difícil.'

Ela deu um longo suspiro. Já estava esperando por isso. 'Entendo.' Olhou para tia e sorriu de leve. 'Obasan! Quero o pedaço de bolo.'

Sakura, que estava acompanhando o diálogo das duas crianças com atenção, arregalou de leve os olhos para a menina que tinha mudado de assunto. Sorriu de leve, balançando a cabeça. Kasumi às vezes a surpreendia de tal maneira que a deixava desconcertada.

'Claro… venha, Kasumi-chan.' Falou, caminhando até a cozinha para servir a menina.

'Kasumi.' Shaolin a chamou, fazendo a menina parar e virar-se para ele. 'Obrigado pela dica. Realmente foi mais fácil pular a cerca.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'A ideia foi sua?'

A menina olhou para a tia e deu de ombros. 'Ele já tinha decidido fugir, eu só expliquei qual seria a maneira mais fácil. Se ele pulasse o muro da escola cairia em cima das latas de lixo e poderia se machucar.' Ela explicou.

Sakura olhou para a menina e depois para o filho, com os olhos semicerrados. 'Não faça mais isso, entendeu?'

O menino encolheu os ombros e caminhou em direção a cozinha. 'Vou apresentá-la ao Kero-chan. Ele deve estar comendo… como sempre. Tomara que tenha se salvado algum pedaço do bolo para você.' Comentou, sem responder para a mãe. 'Pode deixar que eu a sirvo, kaasan.'

'Ah! O Kero-chan?! O bichinho de pelúcia que come?!' Kasumi perguntou entusiasmada.

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça enquanto passava pela mãe que ainda o olhava seriamente. Ela tinha percebido a mudança de assunto e a fuga estratégica da resposta sobre a saída não autorizada da escola.

Kasumi seguiu o amigo até a cozinha e encontrou o tio finalizando o café da manhã enquanto falava com o bichano que estava sentado na mesa, comendo sem parar e falando de boca cheia.

Syaoran olhou para a menina e sorriu. 'Bom dia, Kasumi.'

'Bom dia, ojisan.' Kasumi cumprimentou sorrindo e logo os olhos castanho-avermelhados estavam observando o bichano amarelo que tratou de finalizar o café e se levantar.

'Este é o Kero-chan.' Shaolin falou, apontando para o guardião do sol. 'Kero-chan… esta é a Kasumi.'

Kero limpou os farelos da boca e ficou em postura ereta. 'Eu já a conheço… Sempre me fingia de boneco quando ela chegava para brincar com você.' Ele retrucou.

'Mas agora você pode falar com ela. Ela já sabe de tudo.' Shaolin rebateu. 'Não vai mais precisar fingir que é um boneco.'

Kasumi parou em frente a mesa e se inclinou a frente, olhando fixamente para Kero. Piscou algumas vezes ainda sem conseguir acreditar que aquele bichinho era realmente um ser mágico. Já o vira antes, mas ele sempre estava estático.

'Você fala mesmo?' Ela comentou, tocando a barriga dele de leve com o indicador.

O bichano bateu suas asinhas voando e parando a frente do rosto da menina com um sorriso. 'Você é muito parecida com Tomoyo-chan. Sinto muita falta dela. Ela, sim, sabia me dar valor. Era uma menina meiga e excelente estilista. Tinha um ótimo gosto e era muito bonita, como você.' Falou, fazendo a menina corar com o elogio.

Kasumi ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você conhece a kaasan?'

Syaoran olhou para o bichano. Kero realmente sentia falta demais de Tomoyo. Até hoje não se conformava dela não se lembrar dele.

Kero pigarreou. 'Vamos fazer as apresentações corretamente. Meu nome é Kerberus, sou o guardião do sol, a fera mágica de olhos dourados, o guardião do lacre das Cartas Sakura.' Falou de forma pomposa, estufando o peito.

'Kerberus é um nome muito imponente.' Ela comentou, fazendo-o sorrir.

'Mas pode chamá-lo de Kero-chan que ele responde.' Shaolin retrucou, rolando os olhos ao mesmo tempo que colocava um pedaço de bolo num prato. 'Aqui está o bolo, Kasumi. O que sobrou, já que este aí...' Falou fazendo um gesto em direção a Kero. 'É tão ou mais olho-grande que você.' Completou, seguindo agora para se servir do café da manhã.

Kasumi ainda olhava para Kero admirada. 'Obrigada!' Ela agradeceu, pegando o prato. 'Shaolin falou que sua forma verdadeira é de um felino enorme, verdade?'

Kero alargou o sorriso e cruzou os bracinhos. 'Isso mesmo. Minha forma original é tão imponente quanto meu verdadeiro nome. Vou lhe mostrar...'

Syaoran rolou os olhos. 'Agora não, bola de pelo. Outra hora você se exibe.'

Kero olhou para ele. 'Você sempre foi um desmancha prazeres, kozou. Desde criança me desrespeitando...' Resmungou, sentando-se sobre a mesa novamente, com os braços cruzados. 'Pior é que ensinou Shaolin-kun a ser desrespeitoso comigo da mesma forma.'

Shaolin se sentou, olhando para a amiga e para Kero. Sorriu ao vê-la tocando a barriga de Kero com o dedinho, como que para se assegurar que ele era de verdade. Quando o guloso guardião pediu um pedaço do bolo dela, ela protegeu o prato com os braços, olhando para ele de forma mortal, fazendo o garoto soltar uma gargalhada.

Syaoran sorriu de leve, observando o filho. Era bom ouvi-lo rindo daquela forma novamente. Desde que Kazuo chegou, ele estava sempre carrancudo. Observou a filha dos amigos que olhava ainda admirada para Kero, fazendo algumas perguntas enquanto comia o bolo.

Estreitou os olhos no filho e reparou em como ele a admirava. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, entendendo de forma clara o porquê daquele receio todo de Shaolin sobre a reação da menina quando soubesse que tinha um irmão com natureza das trevas.

'E você faz mais o quê, além de se transformar num felino gigante?' A menina perguntou intrigada, antes de colocar um pedaço de bolo na boca.

'Joga videogame… o tempo todo.' Syaoran respondeu, levantando-se pois havia finalizado o café da manhã. Sorriu para Kasumi que retribuiu de forma tímida. Passou a mão na cabeça da menina. 'Bom ver você, Kasumi.' Falou e se inclinou de leve, beijando o alto da cabeça dela. 'Não era só Shaolin que estava sentindo sua falta.' Completou, fazendo-a levantar o rosto e fitar o tio, abrindo mais o sorriso.

'Não temos mais treinado, ojisan. O Shifu não ensina uns golpes tão interessantes como o senhor.' Ela comentou.

Syaoran sorriu de leve, também andava sentindo falta de treinar com a menina, ela era bem atenta ao que ele falava. Era verdade que, às vezes, ensinava alguns golpes mais avançados para a idade deles. Fazia isso para forçar Shaolin a não ficar apenas no básico, mas sempre se surpreendia em como Kasumi acompanhava suas explicações, fazendo Kurogane ter crises de ciúmes agudas.

Olhou de esguelha para o filho e soltou um suspiro. O amigo realmente enlouqueceria quando a princesinha Kurogane tivesse um namorado. Era melhor Shaolin estar preparado para o que teria que enfrentar.

'Espero que logo tudo se resolva para voltarmos a ir ao dojo.' Ele finalmente respondeu, sorrindo para ela. Passou a mão na cabeça do filho, que tentou se esquivar, antes de se afastar. 'Cuidado para que esta bola de pelo não exploda de tanto comer…'

Kero olhava para Syaoran com os olhinhos em fúria. Bufou e depois voltou-se para a menina. 'Meus poderes são ilimitados.' Comentou.

'Ele come… muito mesmo. Eu nunca sei quem é mais olho-grande, se você ou ele.' Shaolin comentou antes de morder o sanduíche.

'Não sou olho-grande.' Kero falou e ergueu uma sobrancelha para a menina. 'Apenas preciso manter minha energia alta. Sou um ser muito poderoso.'

Kasumi terminou de comer o último pedaço de bolo. 'Eu como porque gosto mesmo.' Respondeu, fazendo o bichano cair sobre a mesa com a sinceridade da garota.

Shaolin riu novamente. 'Kasumi não dá desculpa esfarrapada como você.'

Kero voltou-se para o menino. 'Não gosto quando você fica parecido com seu pai.' Ele falou contrariado. 'E ainda tem agora o outro moleque mais velho. Três! Assim vou enlouquecer.'

'Três?' Kasumi estranhou e ficou mais intrigada quando reparou na reação de Shaolin. O menino franziu a testa e soltou um suspiro irritado.

Logo o motivo para a irritação dele apareceu à porta da cozinha. Kazuo parou, hesitando brevemente antes de abrir um sorriso de lado.

'Bom dia, pirralho.' Entrou na cozinha, olhando para Kasumi que se virou para ele. 'Tem visita hoje, é? Por isso estava ouvindo sua risada.'

A menina olhou para Shaolin e depois para Kazuo novamente.

'Já falei para não me chamar de pirralho.' Shaolin falou entre os dentes.

'Quem é?' A menina perguntou, voltando-se para o amigo. 'Primo seu?'

Shaolin suspirou fundo, adoraria não responder, mas… 'Meu irmão mais velho.' Falou por fim, mesmo que a contragosto, não mentiria para Kasumi. 'Meio-irmão, na verdade.'

'Meio-irmão?' Ela ainda se mostrava surpresa.

'É! Meio-irmão!' Shaolin respondeu novamente, largando o sanduíche do café da manhã no prato. 'Por parte de pai.'

'Filho do ojisan?' Ela perguntou, ainda olhando de um para o outro.

'Isso, Kasumi!' Shaolin falou mais alto do que gostaria, com irritação.

Não é que se importava de ter um meio-irmão… Mentira… Importava-se, sim. Mas realmente não gostava "daquele ali" e pronto. Já tinha entendido a situação toda e tinha se acertado com o pai, mas aceitar Kazuo como meio-irmão estava sendo difícil demais. Ele se levantou e encarou o rapaz que o olhava, reparando que o meio-irmão estava se divertindo ao irritá-lo daquela forma.

'Vamos logo para a escola.' Shaolin empurrou a cadeira para trás quando a mãe chegou na cozinha, observando os três.

'Shaolin, termina o seu café da manhã.' Ela falou, olhando para o menino. 'E, Kazuo-san… Seu pai pediu para vocês se tratarem pelos nomes, não provoque.' Advertiu o rapaz, com a voz séria.

Kazuo franziu a testa, não soube se o incomodava mais o fato de ela lhe chamar a atenção ou de saber que estava provocando o irmão mais novo.

'Estou sem fome.' Shaolin ainda falou, mas a mãe tocou no ombro do menino.

'Você não pode fugir o tempo todo desta maneira.' Ela falou com a voz doce. 'Parece seu pai quando garoto.' Falou, sorrindo de lado.

'Não estou fugindo…' Shaolin retrucou.

'Esquivando-se.' Ela consertou. 'Fica melhor para você? Não vai mudar em nada você sair correndo de casa sem ter terminado de tomar o café.'

Ela reparou que ele ainda estava contrariado, e muito, mas sentou-se novamente. Passou a mão na cabeça do filho e o beijou rapidamente, mesmo ele tentando se esquivar. Olhou para Kazuo que observava os dois com atenção.

'E você? Vai tomar o café, ou também vai querer sair correndo?' Ela perguntou para ele, sorrindo de leve. 'Acho que você fica com o café, né? É mais petulante.'

Kazuo endireitou o corpo e caminhou até a ilha da cozinha onde se serviu do café da manhã. Sentou-se na frente de Shaolin com cara de poucos amigos também.

Kasumi olhou de um para o outro, mantendo-se calada, mas já tinha entendido o porquê do amigo andar tão irritado nos últimos dias e estar agindo de maneira tão estranha.

Virou-se para tia. 'Hei, obasan, tem mais um pedaço de bolo escondido do Kero-chan?'

Sakura olhou para a menina. 'Como sabe que eu escondi?'

'Oras… com um olho-grande destes em casa, eu esconderia. Tousan faz isso de vez em quando lá em casa.'

Kazuo riu ao ouvir a garota, mas fechou o sorriso assim que olhou para o irmão que o fuzilava com os olhos.

Sakura pegou o pedaço de bolo escondido e colocou na mesa à frente da menina que sorriu.

'Seu bolo é uma delícia, obasan.'

'Tudo que se come é uma delícia para você.' Shaolin murmurou.

'Não gosto tanto de vegetais. Mas sei que é importante comer.' Ela respondeu. 'Ah! Mas este bolo é muito bom mesmo!' Falou alegre, antes de colocar um pedaço na boca com gosto.

Kazuo a olhava intrigado. Era uma fêmea pequena e bem alegre, pelo jeito. A primeira que tinha conhecido realmente alegre sem ser as Cartas. A ruiva metida e a esposa do pai estavam sempre sérias.

Kasumi virou-se para ele e estreitou os olhos. 'Não adianta pedir um pedaço que eu não dou. E nem fazer cara de pidão como o Kero-chan.' Já avisou.

Kazuo olhou para o guardião solar e riu novamente, vendo-o realmente fazer uma cara de pidão. Ela era muito divertida, e era bonitinha. Tinha a pele alva que contrastava com os longos e lisos cabelos negros. Reparou nos olhos castanho-avermelhados, que tinham um brilho intenso. Os demônios que tinham os olhos vermelhos eram os mais sanguinários e resistentes, mas pensou que isso deveria ser diferente para os humanos, já que era impossível um ser com aqueles traços tão delicados ser assim.

Não havia magia em torno dela, mas ela tinha algo de intrigante. Por algum motivo, sentia que a humana pequena não se importaria ao saber que ele era um demônio. Na verdade, tinha a impressão que ela não tinha medo de nada. Tinha gostado dela.

Shaolin pigarreou incomodado, reparando no olhar demorado do irmão na amiga. Sakura olhou para as três crianças, observando o diálogo delas enquanto arrumava a cozinha.

'Então, você é amiga do pi…' Kazuo reteve-se e olhou de esguelha para Sakura. '...do Shaolin?'

'Isso não é da sua conta.' O menino respondeu, atravessado.

'Estou curioso apenas.' Ele comentou. 'Aquela ruiva bem metida falou que você tinha uma "namoradinha". Não sei o que isso quer dizer, mas era engraçado ela falando isso o tempo todo.'

Kasumi abaixou o rosto, sentindo-o explodir de vermelho.

Shaolin encarou o rapaz com os olhos em fúria. 'Você realmente é insuportável.' Falou por fim.

Sakura franziu a testa, reparando na reação da menina e sorriu de leve, balançando a cabeça. Olhou para o filho e pensou que ele era realmente a combinação dela com o marido. Bem distraído nestes assuntos, como ela própria, mas estava na cara que estava tendo uma crise de ciúmes diante da interação do irmão com Kasumi.

'Hei! Vamos parar com a provocação e terminar o café da manhã em paz, certo?' Sakura falou, aproximando-se do trio e passou a mão pela cabeça da menina.

Shaolin chegou a abrir a boca para falar que quem tinha começado foi Kazuo, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar da mãe. Voltou a comer o sanduíche em silêncio.

'Esta é a Kasumi-chan.' Sakura resolveu fazer as devidas apresentações, já que o filho não parecia nem um pouco disposto a fazê-lo. 'Kasumi-chan, este é Kazuo-san.'

Os dois trocaram um sorriso tímido que foi percebido tanto por Shaolin como por Sakura.

Kero olhou de um para o outro e pensou que, realmente, eram dois moleques iguais ao pai quando mais novo. Olhou para Kasumi que finalizava o segundo pedaço do precioso bolo. Ah! Que saudades ele tinha de Tomoyo. Já que agora não precisava mais se fingir de boneco, achou que poderia aproveitar. Voou até a menina e parou na frente do rosto dela, sorrindo ainda.

'Você não quer jogar videogame comigo depois da escola?' Perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

A menina sorriu sem graça. 'Eu não sei…' Ela respondeu. 'Talvez…' Falou incerta.

'Vou apresentá-la a Doces!' O bichano falou para a menina. 'Ela pode criar qualquer tipo de doces que a gente pedir.'

Kasumi tinha estrelinhas nos olhos. 'Shaolin me falou dela. Gostaria muito de conhecê-la.' Falou, abrindo um sorriso. Kero acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'E comida?'

'Comida?' Kero perguntou, olhando sem entender para ela.

'Sim… deve ser legal ter alguém que, com um estalar de dedos, cria uma refeição toda, não?'

'Sim, com certeza.' Kero respondeu e colocou a mão no queixo. 'Não sei o porquê, mas ela realmente só faz doces.'

'Pergunta para ela.' Kasumi sugeriu. 'Eu gosto muito de pratos com carne.'

Shaolin olhou para a amiga e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de leve.

'Não dá mesmo para acreditar que dois seres tão pequenos quanto este bicho e você comam tanto assim.' Kazuo falou, olhando para a menina que finalizava o segundo pedaço de bolo.

'Meu metabolismo é acelerado.' Ela esclareceu. 'Além disso, comer é bom. Gosto de cozinhar também.'

'Estou aprendendo a comer agora.' Kazuo falou.

Shaolin franziu a testa. O meio-irmão estava mesmo de sacanagem em falar com a sua amiga na frente dele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

'Mesmo? Que chato. Você não comia antes, não? Veio da onde? Ou a comida na sua casa era muito ruim?'

'De onde eu venho a gente não precisa comer.' Ele esclareceu.

'Ah…' Ela olhou para ele com pena. 'Que tristeza.'

Ele endireitou o corpo ao reparar no olhar dela. 'Não é tão ruim assim… Acho que pior é sentir aquela dor aqui.' Falou, apontando para barriga.

'Ah! Fome…' Ela entendeu de imediato. 'Também odeio sentir fome. Fico de muito mau-humor.'

'Mau-humor?'

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. 'Fico uma fera. Shaolin sabe disso.'

'Então, tem que sempre levar comida para você?' Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela sorriu para ele, fazendo-o ficar corado. 'Gosto de carne!' Esclareceu. 'E korokkes! São difíceis de fazer. Shaolin não gosta. Mas são uma delícia. Posso ensinar você a fazê-los. Você quer?'

'São tão bons assim?'

'Muito.'

'Então quero aprender! Você me ensina mesmo?'

'Claro! Gosto de explicar. E é divertido cozinhar. Você vai ver…'

Kazuo sorriu novamente. 'Deve ser mesmo. Aprendo fácil e faço para você.' Ele respondeu, fazendo-a abrir mais o sorriso. Não se importaria de fazer o que ela pediu se fosse para passar mais tempo com ela.

Shaolin olhou de um para o outro e franziu a testa, irritado. Levantou-se, empurrando a cadeira para fazer barulho e chamar atenção dos dois. 'Depois da aula não dá para você vir aqui, Kasumi.' comentou. 'Teremos que treinar… De novo… Na casa da nee-san.'

'Hum… entendo.' Ela falou, olhando para o amigo.

'E por que você não leva a sua namoradinha?' Kazuo perguntou. Pelo que entendeu pela reação do irmão, ele a tinha escolhido para ser a fêmea dele.

Sakura pigarreou e estreitou os olhos no rapaz que levantou os braços, olhando para ela sem entender. Ele estava tentando ser simpático, não? Tinha gostado da fêmea pequenina, ela parecia mais legal do que o irmão e a ruiva metida. E fez o certo, perguntou para o garoto e não diretamente para ela.

'Quem sabe um dia.' Sakura respondeu pelo filho. 'Vamos logo. Se não… vocês se atrasarão.' Ela olhou para o bichano. 'Kero-chan, você já comeu o suficiente, não?'

Kero voou em direção a saída da cozinha. 'Você está pão-dura igual aquele seu irmão, Sakura-chan…' Ele ainda resmungou. Olhou para Kasumi mais uma vez e sorriu. 'Que bom que não preciso mais me fingir de boneco para você.'

Ela sorriu para ele. 'Legal saber que você não é apenas um bichinho de pelúcia horroroso que o Shaolin tinha no quarto.'

Kazuo soltou uma gargalhada, acompanhado por Sakura, enquanto Kero olhava para a garota com o queixo caído. Shaolin colocou a mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve. Kasumi não precisava ser assim tão honesta.

* * *

Marie chegou da escola e deixou a pasta no móvel mais próximo da porta de casa. Estava se sentindo irritadiça hoje, mais que o normal. Mal se aguentou dentro da sala de aula, assistindo aquelas aulas intermináveis. Teve que realmente se controlar para não invocar uma magia e sumir da sala de aula.

Além disso, por mais irritante que fosse constatar aquilo, havia se flagrado várias vezes durante o dia procurando a presença daquele moleque insuportável. No começo usava como justificativa procurar a presença dele para saber se ele não estaria se metendo em confusão, pois andava solto a vontade neste universo, mas depois parou de se enganar e admitiu que estava mesmo procurando a presença dele para saber onde estava e se estava por perto. E o pior era que ficava mais irritada ao perceber que ele não estava.

Nakuru logo se aproximou da jovem e reparou que a aura dela estava agitada. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, mas não comentou nada. Isso incomodou Marie.

'O que foi?' Ela perguntou, erguendo o queixo em tom desafiante.

A guardiã estreitou os olhos nela. 'Sua aura está agitada, apenas isso.'

Marie abriu os braços e sorriu de forma irônica. 'Ah! Claro. E você está com medinho que eu, sei lá, enlouqueça e comece a explodir tudo, não?'

Nakuru franziu a testa e devolveu a encarada da jovem. 'Desde que aquele ser das trevas apareceu… ou melhor…' Ela reteve-se por alguns segundos, aproximando-se de Marie. 'Desde que o trouxe do mundo das trevas, você anda irritada e instável. Você nunca foi assim.'

'E o que isso quer dizer?' Marie perguntou não gostando do tom de voz dela. 'Eu não tenho nada a ver com aquele… aquele moleque irritante!'

Nakuru cruzou os braços, ainda encarando a jovem filha de seu mestre. 'Está querendo enganar a quem aqui, Marie-chan?' Falou. 'Pois a mim, você não engana. Conheço você desde antes de ter nascido, entendeu?'

Agora foi a vez de Marie estreitar os olhos em Nakuru. 'Está falando de quê, exatamente?' Ela pediu para ser mais clara. 'Você sequer conviveu com as outras Cartas por tempo suficiente para alegar conhecê-las. Não finja que me conhece!'

A guardiã comprimiu os lábios. 'Não acha que está na hora de tirar logo essa história a limpo com o seu pai ao invés de ficar fugindo?'

'Eu não estou fugindo!' Gritou, irritada. 'Só não tenho razão para tirar nada a limpo com o arrogante do Clow-sama! Para quê? Para ele novamente falar aquele monte de merda sobre como os demônios são perigosos e só querem destruir a humanidade e blá-blá-blá…'

'Não!' Nakuru elevou o tom de voz. 'Deveria conversar com o seu pai.'

As duas se encararam em silêncio. Marie sentiu a aura de Ruby Moon aumentar, assim como a sua própria. A guardiã do pai estava nervosa também, provavelmente achando que ela a atacaria. Atacaria seu mestre. Atacaria a todos porque, afinal, ela tinha sido um demônio! Sua magia vinha diretamente das trevas e ainda estava entrelaçada ao plano inferior de forma estreita. A aparição de Kazuo apenas fez com que isso ficasse mais claro para todos, porque a energia do insuportável filho do tio com aquele… Aquele demônio feminino traiçoeiro vibrava com a dela. Inferno!

'Acho que você tem razão, Ruby Moon!' Ela falou, mal controlando a irritabilidade. 'Vou tirar isso a limpo agora com ele.' Disse decidida, subindo as escadas com passos duros em direção ao escritório onde sentia a presença do pai. Praticamente invadiu o cômodo.

Eriol levantou o rosto, observando a filha entrar como um furacão. O rosto estava vermelho, a aura expandida e agitada. Ruby Moon estava na sua forma original e logo Spinel Sun apareceu também atrás de Marie. Os dois guardiões estavam nervosos com a presença da garota.

A reencarnação de Clow se levantou e observou os três.

'Precisamos conversar.' Marie falou com o tom autoritário, caminhando em direção a ele e parando em frente a mesa. Colocou as mãos sobre o móvel e inclinou o corpo encarando o pai que tinha o semblante sereno.

Eriol desviou os olhos do rosto da filha e fitou os dois guardiões que o olhavam apreensivos.

'Deixem-nos a sós.' Ele pediu para os dois.

'Mestre…' Spinel Sun o chamou. 'Acha que…'

'Por favor.' Eriol insistiu. Sabia que os dois estavam nervosos, mas aquela conversa deveria ser entre ele e a filha apenas. 'Vão ajudar Kaho no templo.' Ele pediu com a voz suave. 'Eu ficarei bem. Vou apenas conversar com a minha filha.'

'Rá!' Marie soltou de forma irônica. 'Sou sua filha agora?'

'Exatamente.' Eriol confirmou, voltando a fitar a filha. 'Pelo que eu saiba, nas suas veias, corre o meu sangue.'

Marie franziu a testa, observando o rosto do pai em silêncio. Eriol novamente insistiu para que os seus guardiões deixassem-nos a sós e foi, obviamente, obedecido apesar da contrariedade deles.

Assim que sentiu o afastamento dos dois guardiões do pai, Marie soltou o que estava entalado na garganta há muito tempo. Desde muito antes de seu nascimento.

'Por que não me ouviu?! Por que simplesmente nos lacrou daquela forma sem nem nos deixar explicar o que estava acontecendo? Por que nos perseguiu de forma implacável?' Ela começou a perguntar enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro, abrindo e fechando os braços. Ora olhando para o pai, ora desviando os olhos dele. 'Por que nos lacrou e nos usou como se fôssemos objetos mágicos sem vontade própria? Por que nos lacrou dentro de um livro até que seu sucessor aparecesse?' Ela parou a frente da mesa, batendo com as mãos no móvel com raiva e encarando-o. 'Por que me selou daquela forma por tantos e tantos anos? Séculos?! Por quê?!' Gritou e, por mais raiva que tivesse disto, sentiu os olhos arderem, indicando que sua parte humana, novamente, entregava seus sentimentos. O que sentia era uma mistura de raiva de Clow e amor pelo pai. Aquilo a estava enlouquecendo. 'Por quê?!' Gritou novamente e sentiu sua aura mágica expandir de forma violenta.

Eriol deu um longo suspiro, sem tirar os olhos do rosto vermelho da filha. Os olhos azuis, tão parecidos com os dele, estavam brilhando com a iminência de lágrimas, que ela teimosamente tentava impedir que saíssem de seus olhos. Ele abaixou o rosto e olhou para o livro que estava estudando. Empurrou-o em direção a ela e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que a jovem prestasse atenção.

Marie franziu a testa. Olhou para o livro e depois para o rosto do pai, sem entender. 'O que é isso?' Ela perguntou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. 'O que esta imagem do inferno tem a ver com a pergunta que eu lhe fiz?'

'Este livro…' Ele começou a responder e fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção às estantes da grande biblioteca. 'Assim como muitos outros livros que estão aqui, descrevem o inferno e os seres das trevas de forma terrível.'

'Os homens sempre temeram o que não conseguem entender.' Ela rebateu.

'Exatamente.' Ele concordou. 'Assim como eu não conseguia entender o que realmente estava acontecendo quando o portal foi aberto. Eu tive medo. Muito medo.' Assumiu, de forma sincera.

Ela riu de forma irônica novamente. 'Então o poderoso Clow estava se borrando, é?'

Eriol respirou fundo. 'Apesar de suas palavras chulas… Foi exatamente isso. Eu estava com medo, em pânico e muito arrependido do que tinha feito para ajudar Shyrai naquela loucura.' Ele respondeu. 'Não era medo pela minha vida. Se apenas a minha vida fosse o preço por aquele passo mal dado, seria algo que pagaria sem problemas. Era medo do que poderia acontecer com tantas outras vidas que não tinham nem ciência do que estava acontecendo.'

'Aí o que você fez?' Ela continuou seu acesso de fúria. 'Perseguiu-nos como se fôssemos animais em caça para nos aprisionar nas Cartas! Como se fôssemos nós os culpados por aparecermos neste universo.' Ela apontou para ele. 'Você diz que tinha medo, mas isso não o impediu de nos usar! Não se importou se éramos seres independentes! Não se importou se tínhamos algo para falar ou se queríamos voltar para o nosso universo! Você!' Ela falou, trincando os dentes. 'Só ficou preso ao seu pânico.'

'Sim.' Ele respondeu com sinceridade. 'Depois de ter estudado tanto sobre os seres das trevas e depois de relatos como os de Muy Shyrai sobre o que os demônios eram capazes de fazer… Eu não tinha, na época, dúvidas sobre o interesse de vocês em conquistar e destruir o nosso universo. Fiquei com medo por mim e pelas pessoas não dotadas de magia.'

'Muy Shyrai era filho de um demônio com uma humana!' Marie gritou. 'Como você pôde ser tão cego em não ter percebido isto? Como você se deixou enganar de forma tão estúpida?! E ainda se considerava capaz de ter todas as respostas!'

Eriol franziu a testa e depois meneou a cabeça de leve. 'É… Agora faz certo sentido toda a raiva que ele tinha dos demônios e depois ter se tornado exatamente igual a eles.' Fez uma pequena pausa. 'E também ele ter se adaptado tão bem ao mundo das trevas.'

'Oh!' Marie soltou de forma debochada. 'Conseguiu compreender agora, poderoso Mago Clow?'

'Sim… Consegui compreender só agora.' Os dois se encararam por alguns segundo em silêncio. 'E eu não sou Clow, assim como você não é Vácuo.'

'Khala'a! Meu nome era Khala'a, não Vácuo!' Marie gritou. 'E eu nunca deixei de ser ela!'

'Tem certeza?' Eriol perguntou em tom de desafio. 'Tem certeza de que ainda é ela?'

'Minha magia… minhas lembranças… toda dor que você me causou… tudo!' Ela falou apontando para o próprio peito. 'Tudo ainda está aqui!'

'Você… não era mais simplesmente Khala'a nem mesmo antes de reencarnar, Marie. Você, de alguma forma, tinha se tornado "Esperança". Lembra-se?'

Ela trincou os dentes. Ele tinha razão. Balançou a cabeça de leve com fúria. 'Não graças a você!' Continuou a despachar toda a raiva que ainda sentia. Pelo menos sentia que, conforme as palavras saíam de sua boca, a vontade de invocar uma magia e atingir Clow começava a diminuir. 'Foi graças a eles! À sua sucessora e seu descendente que eu me transformei em Esperança e evoluí. Você?' Voltou a apontar para ele de forma acusatória. 'Você me lacrou, deixou-me em total isolamento por séculos! Você não imagina o desespero que foi aquele tempo sentindo-me como "morta", mas estando viva e consciente de cada segundo que se passava!'

'Clow-sama errou.' Eriol falou, ainda mantendo a voz num tom moderado. 'Não vou tirar a culpa dele, não vou minimizá-la e muito menos justificá-la.'

'E o que você quer ganhar com isso?!' Ela gritou, sentindo-se irritada com a calma demonstrada por ele. Por que ele não esbravejava? Por que ele não a ameaçava? Não lhe dava motivos para… para fazer alguma coisa? 'Quer que eu o perdoe? Que eu tente matá-lo? Que eu… sei lá… me vingue desta merda de universo no qual fui aprisionada de forma indevida por você?!'

'Olha esse linguajar…' Eriol a repreendeu, recebendo um olhar torto. Suspirou, meneando a cabeça. 'O que você quer, Marie?' Perguntou. 'O que você realmente quer? Não pode negar que um dia foi Vácuo ou Esperança… mas também não pode negar que agora você é humana… E que você, querendo ou não… é minha filha.'

Ela cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos com raiva. 'Eu não quero ser sua filha!'

'Mas é…' Ele rebateu. 'Você é minha filha. Você agora, Marie, querendo ou não, é uma garota humana de dezesseis anos que, infelizmente, recuperou as memórias das injustiças que sofreu em nossas vidas passadas. Você, minha filha, está vivendo nas sombras de sua vida passada, assim como eu. E isso…' Ele fez uma pausa novamente. 'Apenas nos torna mais parecidos.'

Marie arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que o pai acabou de falar. Nunca seria parecida com Clow. Nunca!

Eriol franziu a testa, reparando a aura mágica da jovem explodir de tal forma que ele pensou, por um momento, que ela fosse realmente atacá-lo. Reparou que ela ainda deu um passo a frente e cerrou os punhos mais forte enquanto trincava os dentes. Os olhos tremiam enquanto o encaravam de forma profunda.

Marie sentiu o peito arder de tal forma que pensou que o coração tinha parado de bater. Engoliu em seco, sentindo descer o bolo enorme que se formava na sua garganta. Deu as costas a ele e levantou a mão, fazendo com que sua magia formasse uma rajada forte de vento e, literalmente, derrubando a porta do escritório, antes de sair por ela com passos duros.

Eriol ouviu o barulho de alguns objetos sendo quebrados. Provavelmente, a magia em torno da jovem estava fazendo tudo ser jogado longe. Deixou-se cair na poltrona, tirou os óculos e passou a mão no rosto. Não podia negar… Estava com medo. Não da natureza da filha ou da origem dos poderes dela, mas de perdê-la.

Sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça, controlando-se para não rir de forma quase histérica. No fundo, Marie estava se comportando como uma adolescente.

* * *

'Espero que aquele cara tenha saído hoje, senão vamos estudar na sua casa.' Shaolin falou contrariado, caminhando pela calçada em direção ao sobrado branco.

Kasumi vinha ao lado do amigo e olhou-o de esguelha. 'Está falando do seu irmão?'

'Meio-irmão.' O garoto falou entre os dentes.

'Ele parece legal.' Ela falou com um dedinho no queixo. 'Não dá para acreditar que ele é tipo um ser das trevas e essas coisas.' Falou, encolhendo um pouco os ombros.

Shaolin franziu a testa e olhou de soslaio para a amiga. 'Eu só contei isso, porque prometi não lhe esconder mais nada. Mas não é para você ficar amiga dele e toda simpática também! Eu não o suporto.'

Kasumi rodou os olhos. 'Você nem está dando chance de conhecê-lo.'

'Nem quero! Ele vive falando que quer voltar lá para o inferno! Então deveria ir de uma vez.'

'Eu acho que ele gosta de você.'

Shaolin respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Ele é um demônio…' Murmurou.

Kasumi encolheu mais os ombros. 'Mas pelo que você me contou… as Cartas também são, não? E você as adora.'

'Eu sei disso…'

'Então por que está na defensiva com ele?'

'Porque…' O garoto começou a falar e se reteve por alguns segundos com o olhar vago. 'Porque tê-lo como irmão… é ter a certeza que nunca terei uma vida normal.'

Kasumi olhou para ele e sorriu de forma suave. 'E o que significa "ser normal", Shaolin? Se você fosse normal, não teria as Cartas… ou Kero-chan…'

'Eu sei… Mas…' Ele reteve-se novamente e baixou os olhos. 'Você é normal…'

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'E o que tem isso?'

Shaolin virou-se para ela e a fitou alguns segundos em silêncio. 'Você… você realmente… não se importa?'

Ela inclinou a cabeça de leve, sem entender. 'Com o quê?'

Shaolin balançou a cabeça e desviou os olhos dela. 'Nada… deixa pra lá…'

Kasumi abaixou os olhos para a calçada e sorriu de forma triste. 'Sabe… você deveria repensar melhor isso. Um irmão é alguém que sempre será ligado a você, mesmo que estejam separados…'

'Talvez… Eu só queria ser normal e agora me aparece um irmão do nada!' Soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Daqui a pouco… Sei lá o que mais vai aparecer…' Desviou os olhos para um ponto qualquer. 'Sei lá… E se os perigos pelos quais meus pais passaram voltarem a acontecer?'

'Você não tem controle sobre isso…'

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Não tinha controle sobre o que podia acontecer, mas tinha controle sobre quem envolver nestes perigos. Andava tendo muitos pesadelos desde que Kazuo surgira e sabia que eles estavam lhe avisando de algo.

Agora entendia o porquê os pais insistiam em não contar para Tomoyo-ba-san e Kurogane-ji-san sobre magia, embora eles soubessem de tudo na outra existência deles. Às vezes, sentia-se um pouco arrependido de ter contado a verdade para Kasumi.

Kasumi parou à frente do sobrado branco da rua do templo Tsukimine. Levantou o rosto e olhou para a construção, achava ela tão bonitinha. 'E aí? Ele está ou não?'

Shaolin franziu a testa de leve e se concentrou. Na verdade, não soube se estava satisfeito ou não por não perceber a presença do irmão. Ele devia ter saído com Kagami. Esperava que ele não se metesse em confusão.

'Vamos! Ele não está! Preciso entender a droga daquela matéria de geografia para fazer a prova. Não estava com cabeça para prestar atenção no que Hinata-sensei falou nas duas últimas semanas.' Falou, já empurrando o portão e o segurando para a amiga passar. Atravessaram o jardim da casa e logo estavam entrando no sobrado.

'Cheguei com a Kasumi!' Shaolin gritou assim que abriu a porta de casa, pois já ouvia a algazarra das Cartas.

Ele já tinha falado para elas que não precisavam mais se esconder da menina. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, percebendo que o barulho cessou de repente. Olhou para dentro da casa e viu quase todas elas paradinhas, em suas formas originais e olhando para a entrada. Ele franziu a testa e deixou a porta aberta para Kasumi passar.

A menina entrou e olhou em volta, observando timidamente as criaturas mágicas que a encaravam fixamente em silêncio. 'Oi.'

Logo a algazarra voltou, Shaolin riu ao ver a amiga ser cercada pelas Cartas, todas falando ao mesmo tempo, contando sobre todas as vezes em que se manifestaram para ajudá-la, sem poderem se revelar.

Bosque era a carta que mais a adorava. Várias vezes havia criado "moitas" de anteparo para salvá-la de quedas. Brilho voava ao redor da cabeça da menina, falando que adorava quando se manifestava e a menina a comparava a estrelinhas caindo do céu e não a vagalumes. Corrida pulou nos braços dela, pedindo carinho, enquanto Troca estava aos pés da garota.

'Hei, vocês vão assustá-la.' Terra falou com a voz séria para as outras. 'Não é porque ela agora sabe a nosso respeito, que todas devem falar com ela ao mesmo tempo!'

'Para de ser chata! Sempre queríamos falar com ela quando vinha brincar com Shaolin. Só Espelho é que se divertia!' Força resmungou.

Shaolin observava Kasumi cercada pelas criaturas mágicas. Não era só ele que não gostava de manter o segredo. As Cartas também reclamavam de não poder brincar com a menina. Sorriu de leve, percebendo que a menina tentava dar atenção a todas elas. Trevas estava atrás dela, passando as mãos nos cabelos longos da menina e falando que eram parecidos com os dela e como os achava bonitos.

Chuva perguntou, com biquinho, por que a menina não gostava dela e Kasumi tentou se justificar dizendo que não gostava de dias chuvosos, mas que gostava dela, sim, e que ela era muito fofinha.

Shaolin pensou que deveria pedir para a deixarem em paz porque eles precisavam estudar. Teriam prova dali a dois dias e ele estava mais perdido do que qualquer coisa na matéria, mas observá-la junto com as Cartas, no fundo, trazia-lhe tanto alento. Como havia sonhado em contar para a amiga sobre as Cartas. Como tinha desejado pelo dia em que ela estivesse completamente dentro da sua vida, sem que precisasse esconder algo dela. Encostou-se em um móvel da casa e cruzou os braços, apenas observando-a.

Levou ainda alguns minutos para as Cartas se sentirem satisfeitas, voltando cada uma a seus afazeres e outras atividades, deixando a menina estudar com Shaolin. Flor tinha prendido uma rosa vermelha nos cabelos longos de Kasumi, pois sabia que ela gostava daquela flor. E algumas ainda ficaram sentadinhas perto das crianças que estavam estudando na mesa da sala, apenas sentindo-se bem em não precisarem se esconder dela.

'Vou pegar um copo de água, está bem?' Ela falou se levantando.

'Eu pego! Ou Movimento pode pegar agora!' Sono falou, sentada diante deles.

Kasumi sorriu para a fadinha. 'Não se preocupe. É para esticar as pernas também.' Respondeu, caminhando e sendo seguida pelo ser alado que voava perto do seu rosto.

'Pede para Doces fazer muitos doces para você!' Ela ainda sugeriu.

'Sim. Assim que Shaolin entender a matéria.' A menina comentou, sorrindo.

'Doces sabe que você adora o bolo da mestra! Ela pode fazer um igual para você!'

A menina sorriu, agradecendo com um gesto. Pegou o copo e o encheu, bebendo com calma antes de voltar para a sala onde o amigo tentava, de forma desesperada, reler as anotações que ela tinha feito ao longo das aulas em que ele esteve desatento.

'Hei! Podemos brincar depois que vocês terminarem de estudar, né?' Tempestade sugeriu, saltitando ao lado da menina que se virou para ela e sorriu.

'Acho que sim.' Respondeu, sem parar de caminhar quando esbarrou em alguém. Sentiu que pegaram seu pulso para não cair para trás e virou-se, arregalando os olhos para a figura austera de Retorno à sua frente. Os dois se fitaram em silêncio com os rostos sérios.

Shaolin levantou o rosto das anotações que lia e franziu a testa observando Kasumi e Retorno. As outras Cartas tinham se afastado, ao vê-los envolvidos em magia.

'O quê?' O menino perguntou, erguendo-se e caminhando em direção às duas. Tinha reparado que os ponteiros do relógio que a Carta carregava estavam se movendo rapidamente em sentido anti-horário.

Kasumi tinha os olhos fixos em Retorno que também não desviava os olhos da menina.

'Hei!' Shaolin chamou, aproximando-se dos dois, preocupado. Tentou puxar a amiga, mas não conseguiu devido a energia que os envolvia. 'Retorno!' O garoto chamou a carta, com a voz assertiva.

Demorou alguns segundos até a Carta soltar o pulso da menina. Kasumi deu um passo para trás, sentindo-se atordoada e Shaolin teve que segurá-la para que não caísse. 'Hei! Está tudo bem, Kasumi?' Perguntou preocupado.

Kasumi balançou a cabeça de leve, ainda atordoada. Tinha ainda a respiração acelerada e tentava se acalmar. Tinha visto tantas imagens em sua mente que não sabia se eram fantasia ou realidade. Nem sabia direito onde estava. Ela levantou o rosto e observou Retorno que tinha um sorriso suave e satisfeito nos lábios.

Shaolin franziu a testa, nunca tinha visto Retorno sorrindo. Ele e Tempo, assim como Silêncio, eram as cartas mais "mal-humoradas".

'Então você conseguiu controlar aquele idiota do Murasame.' Retorno falou satisfeito, gerando um burburinho entre as Cartas.

'Mu-Murasame…' Kasumi murmurou e balançou a cabeça de leve, sem entender.

'Do que está falando, Retorno?' Shaolin perguntou, fitando a carta com o rosto sério.

Retorno voltou a adotar sua postura austera, levando as duas mãos ao relógio. 'Murasame adorava corromper almas humanas… Ironia ter sido subjugado por uma humana.' Falou sem responder à pergunta de Shaolin e virou-se, afastando-se. 'Bom trabalho, Cadeado.' A Carta ainda falou.

Só então o menino percebeu a presença do pequeno cadeado com asas, flutuando ao lado de Retorno.

Shaolin franziu a testa, estreitando os olhos nas Cartas. Queria tirar a limpo o que fizeram com Kasumi e pensou em ir atrás delas, mas sentia ainda que a amiga o estava usando como apoio para se manter em pé. Voltou-se para ela mais preocupado ainda. 'Kasumi! Você está bem?'

Kasumi fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os abriu. Tentou firmar as pernas, mas ainda as sentia tremerem. 'Estou bem.' Era mentira, mas ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido, o que tinha visto…

'Você está pálida.' Ele comentou, segurando-a mais firme ao perceber que a amiga tentava se afastar dele.

Kasumi levantou os olhos e os arregalou de leve, vendo, num dos cantos da sala, a figura de um ser alado que a encarava com severidade. Já o tinha visto em seus sonhos algumas vezes, sempre a advertindo para que não usasse armas, não lutasse com espadas. Que aquele era o trato. Shaolin virou-se para onde a menina olhava de forma assustada.

'O que foi?' Perguntou, não vendo nada de anormal que justificasse o rosto da menina.

Ela virou-se para o amigo e depois, novamente, para onde tinha visto o anjo que já havia desaparecido.

'E-estou bem… eu acho…' Ela respondeu. 'A-acho… eu preciso ir ao banheiro.' Falou, colocando a mão à frente da boca.

Shaolin arregalou os olhos, sentia o corpo da garota tremendo. 'Mas que droga! O que você está sentindo?' Perguntou com o tom de voz mais alto, nervoso. Jurava que, por uma fração de segundos, pôde ver uma aura púrpura em torno da menina após ela ser liberada da magia de Retorno.

Kasumi deu um passo a frente, com os olhos baixos. Tinha visto tanto sangue e horror à sua frente que sentia, pela primeira vez na vida, o estômago revirado. 'Banheiro…' Repetiu sussurrando, quase em súplica para o menino que a ajudou a chegar até o lavabo.

Shaolin olhou mais assustado ainda ao ver a amiga quase não conseguir chegar ao local adequado para vomitar. Teve que segurá-la com receio dela cair e se machucar. Nunca a tinha visto tão frágil daquela forma antes e aquilo chegava a lhe causar agonia dentro do peito.

Depois que ela se aliviou, ele levantou o rosto dela e a ajudou a chegar à pia para se lavar.

'Ka-Kasumi…' Ele a chamou.

Ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados enquanto jogava água no rosto na tentativa de se sentir melhor. Precisou de alguns minutos para conseguir erguer o corpo mais firme e forçar um sorriso fraco para o amigo que a olhava quase apavorado.

'Melhor ligar para Tomoyo-ba-san. Vou levá-la ao hospital.'

'Já estou me sentindo melhor…' Respondeu sem passar credibilidade alguma.

Ouviram o barulho da porta da frente e logo Shaolin percebeu a presença do irmão e de Kagami. As Cartas todas estavam quietas depois do que aconteceu com Kasumi.

Kagami, assim que entrou em casa franziu a testa vendo suas companheiras com os rostos tensos. Kazuo estranhou o silêncio delas, sempre era uma anarquia naquela sala.

'O que aconteceu?' Kagami com o rosto duro, perguntou às Cartas, que ainda se entreolhavam.

Luz soltou um suspiro. 'Retorno resolveu tirar aquilo a limpo…'

Kagami estalou a língua e fechou os olhos irritada. Quando os abriu, procurou pelo companheiro que tinha desaparecido.

'O que está acontecendo?' Kazuo perguntou aflito. Franziu a testa e percebeu a presença agitada do irmão em casa. 'Cadê o Shaolin?' Já perguntou, caminhando pela residência a procura do irmão, preocupado.

Encontrou-o no lavabo, segurando uma Kasumi pálida como um fantasma.

Shaolin virou o rosto e encarou o irmão. Parecia loucura, mas, pela primeira vez, desde que tinha descoberto quem era o rapaz, ficou feliz em vê-lo. 'Kasumi está passando mal.'

'Eu vou ficar bem…' Ela respondeu, mas ainda sentia o estômago revirado, só não tinha mais o que jogar para fora.

'Você não está bem. Está suando frio.' Shaolin a cortou.

Kazuo se aproximou. 'Deixa que eu ajudo.' Ofereceu-se, fazendo o irmão dar passagem para ele segurar a menina, pegando-a no colo. 'Melhor deitá-la no sofá.'

'Vou ligar para Tomoyo-ba-san.' Shaolin falou, afastando-se para pegar o telefone enquanto observava o irmão carregar a menina e depositá-la no sofá.

Ele franziu a testa, observando o corpo encolhido de Kasumi. Desviou os olhos e viu Kagami discutindo baixo com Retorno na antesala. Tempo e Trevas estavam com elas. As três cartas pareciam bem zangadas.

Tomoyo teve que chamar duas vezes até o menino voltar a prestar atenção na tia no outro lado da linha. Informou a ela sobre Kasumi e, como bem imaginou, a tia falou que já estava a caminho.

Desligou o telefone e parou ao lado do irmão que olhava para a menina, sério. Abaixou-se e afastou a franja negra, molhada de suor, da testa gelada. Ela estava toda gelada.

'Kasumi… o que você tem? O que está sentindo?'

Ela se encolheu no sofá. 'E-eu vou ficar bem… Foi só um pesadelo.' Ela respondeu. 'Só mais um pesadelo.'

Shaolin trincou os dentes, nunca imaginou que doesse tanto vê-la daquela forma. Kasumi, mesmo quando machucada devido a alguma travessura dos dois, sempre se manteve alerta e forte. Na maioria das vezes, ela parecia inclusive indiferente à dor ou ao machucado que sangrava. Nunca a viu frágil daquela forma.

Kasumi sorriu de leve quando sentiu Shaolin sentando no sofá e a abraçando apertado. Acomodou a cabeça no peito dele e soltou um suspiro dolorido.

Era só mais um pesadelo como tantos que já teve. A única diferença era que, desta vez, as imagens eram nítidas. Pareciam-se menos com um sonho e mais com lembranças de um passado que deveria ter sido esquecido.

Shaolin levantou o rosto e encarou o irmão que se mostrava preocupado, observando-os sem saber o que fazer. Forçou um sorriso de leve e inclinou a cabeça, agradecendo de forma contida a ajuda. Kazuo fez o mesmo, informando, de forma silenciosa, que não precisava agradecer.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _Olá a todos! Acho que está claro para todos que Shaolin e Kasumi são ou foram personagens retirados do anime "Akame Ga Kill". Para quem não viu o anime, não precisa entrar em desespero e tal, assim como os personagens de "Shaman King", quando for necessário colocamos algumas notas específicas. E para quem conhece o anime, já vou avisando que o casal é mesmo Tatsumi e Akame! Sorry para o pessoal que gosta de formar casal do Tatsumi com a Esdeath ou com a Mine ou com a Chelsea ou com sei lá mais quem…_

 _É isso! Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história e participando do grupo de Feiticeiros no Facebook._

 _Até a próxima semana._

 ** _Yoru:_** _Este capítulo foi alterado tantas vezes que vocês não fazem ideia do carnaval… Já não tínhamos mais cores novas para usar nas últimas mudanças. Mas é assim mesmo, até o capítulo ser publicado, ele não está pronto… e, algumas vezes, mesmo depois de publicado, continuamos fazendo alterações. O capítulo foi mais focado nas meninas e, no final, parece que elas têm mais em comum do que se imaginava. E parece que a Sakura não era a única a ficar intrigada com algo "fora do lugar" na princesinha Kurogane. O que isso significa, só acompanhando a história para saber._

 _O ponto alto do capítulo, na minha opinião, foi a Tomoyo... Ela se tornou uma mãe muito fofa! A Kasumi tem mesmo muita sorte..._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! Até a próxima._


	54. Entre Irmãos

.

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 54**

 **Entre Irmãos**

Shaolin caminhava devagar em direção à saída da escola com Kasumi ao seu lado, estava satisfeito por ter se saído bem nas provas. Ainda bem que Kasumi pôde ajudá-lo.

'Que bom que foi bem nas provas…' Kasumi comentou, vendo o rosto satisfeito do amigo.

Ele voltou-se para ela e franziu a testa. 'Você já fez todos os exames que o médico pediu?'

Kasumi rolou os olhos e soltou um suspiro, entediada. Depois que havia passado mal na casa do amigo, a mãe a carregou para o hospital, junto com Shaolin. Ele não precisava ter ido, já estava se sentindo melhor. O pai apareceu logo em seguida igualmente nervoso. O médico a examinou e concluiu que a menina devia ter comido algo que lhe fez mal. Não havia com o que se preocuparem. Tentou convencer os pais em vão. A mãe insistiu com o médico, dizendo que a filha tinha estômago de avestruz e nunca passaria mal por conta de alguma comida. No final, fez o médico solicitar alguns exames.

'Tem que ficar em jejum de 12 horas para fazer os exames de sangue.' Ela resmungou. 'Detesto isso! Você sabe que fico mal-humorada quando estou com fome.'

Shaolin continuou encarando-a seriamente. 'Nunca a vi daquela forma, Kasumi. O que aconteceu?'

Ela desviou os olhos dele e fitou o chão da escola. 'Não sei direito.'

'Você falou que tinha sido um pesadelo. Com o quê?' Ele insistiu.

Ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. 'Não sei direito, Shaolin… Talvez fossem bobagens da minha cabeça.'

O menino tinha o rosto fechado, tentou tirar satisfação com Retorno depois que voltou do hospital onde tinha ido com a tia levar Kasumi. Só voltou para casa quando ela recebeu alta.

Retorno foi evasivo nas respostas, mesmo sendo pressionado pelo menino e por Kazuo que confirmou o estado debilitado da amiga do irmão para o pai e Sakura. A única coisa que a Carta respondeu foi que "Kasumi era muito mais do que aparentava ser", mas se recusou a falar qualquer outra coisa, apesar da irritação dos dois irmãos.

Syaoran teve que intervir para que a discussão não se tornasse uma briga séria. O pai garantiu que Sakura conversaria com Retorno, dizendo que a Carta não faria mal à Kasumi de propósito e que Shaolin devia saber disso. E era verdade. Ele sabia, mas o problema era que isso apenas o deixava mais preocupado, pois Retorno não era dado a fazer manifestações aleatórias, muito menos quando não solicitado.

Kasumi olhou para o amigo e sorriu abertamente para passar-lhe confiança. 'Não se preocupe! Eu estou realmente bem!' Encolheu de ombros de leve. 'Você disse que o poder de Retorno não é causar enjoo, então eu devo ter comido alguma coisa estragada e, talvez, isso tenha afetado a minha cabeça, foi apenas isso!'

Shaolin fitou a amiga em silêncio por alguns segundos e não teve como não sorrir de leve ao ver o belo sorriso que ela lhe dava. 'Está bem…' Falou por fim. 'Mas me prometa que fará os exames.'

'Um dia…' Ela respondeu de forma marota.

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. Sabia que a amiga era teimosa. Ficar 12 horas em jejum seria impossível para ela, principalmente quando ela já tinha feito aquele "sacrifício" durante o check-up anual.

'Bem… Já que você está bem… Acho que vou comprar um sorvete enorme para você.' Ele falou alegre. 'Por ter me ajudado nas matérias. Não acredito que consegui escapar delas.'

'Não foi nada. Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Além disso, você sempre me ajuda em matemática.' Ela comentou.

'Está negando sorvete?' Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Não foi isso que eu falei!' Ela rebateu rapidamente. 'Em nenhum momento neguei sua oferta!'

Ele sorriu para ela. 'Então vamos lá. Vou comprar um enorme para você.'

Estava caminhando animado quando percebeu a presença do meio-irmão que se aproximava da escola. Franziu a testa, fechando o rosto. O meio-irmão até podia ter ajudado no dia que a Kasumi passou mal, mas isso não queria dizer nada.

Assim que atravessou o portão principal da escola, viu Kazuo do outro lado da rua. Nem na escola ele conseguia se livrar daquele cara, pelo jeito. Ele estava encostado numa mureta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando com atenção o movimento dos estudantes. Soltou um suspiro irritado.

Kazuo, ao perceber a aproximação de Shaolin, fitou o menino, mas estava mesmo procurando por outra pessoa. Sabia que a ruiva metida também estava por perto. Olhou para os dois e sorriu de leve, vendo Kasumi. Acenou para ela que retribuiu.

'Inferno…' Shaolin deixou sair entre seus dentes. 'O que ele está fazendo aqui?'

'Acho que veio buscar você.' Kasumi respondeu e viu o amigo fazer uma careta.

'Só o que me faltava era esse cara vir me buscar na escola como se eu fosse um bebê.'

'Pelo que você e a Nee-san me contaram…' Kasumi comentou, olhando de esguelha para Shaolin. 'Ele não tem muita noção do que é certo ou errado, não é? Não entende muito bem as coisas…' Ela falou. 'Então, não é como se ele fosse o bebê?'

Shaolin franziu a testa. 'Pensando por este lado…' Reteve-se por alguns segundos. 'Mas não deixa de ser um irritante mesmo assim. Além de ser metido pra caramba.'

'Como todo irmão mais velho.' Ela retrucou e viu novamente o amigo fazer uma careta. 'Eu acho… Nee-san também pega no seu pé...'

Shaolin olhou para a amiga. 'Pega no meu pé com relação a quê?'

'Ah, sei lá… de uma forma geral… eu acho que ela provoca você, não? Na verdade, nós dois, né?'

Shaolin soltou um suspiro. 'É, tem razão… ela me chama de pirralho até hoje. Acho que posso ter 20 anos e ela vai continuar me chamando assim.' Ele observou o irmão e reparou que ele ainda olhava para os lados como se estivesse procurando alguém. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Humph.' Murmurou e depois sorriu de lado. 'Vai ver… Ele não está aqui bem para me buscar, não é?'

Kasumi franziu a testa. 'E você acha que ele está aqui por quê?'

Shaolin olhou para o outro lado e viu a prima sair pelo portão da escola, alargou o sorriso, vendo que Kazuo descruzou os braços e ajeitou o corpo, a aura do irmão tinha se agitado. 'Não sei…'

'Você está mentindo.' Ela retrucou ele. 'Está vermelho.'

'Ah! Não me enche você também, Kasumi!' Ele rebateu. 'Já tem muita gente no meu pé.' Soltou outro suspiro e olhou para a prima que também tinha estaqueado no portão, observando Kazuo. Reparou que a aura dela tinha se agitado mais, assim como a do rapaz. 'Isso está ficando interessante…' Soltou.

'O quê?' Kasumi perguntou novamente.

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Nada.' E olhou de esguelha para a amiga. 'Se falar que eu estou mentindo… Brigo com você também, entendeu?' Falou, caminhando em direção a Kazuo.

Kasumi abriu a boca para retrucar, mas logo a fechou, observando o garoto atravessar a rua. Foi atrás dele.

Kazuo desviou os olhos de Marie e observou Shaolin parando a sua frente. Desviou os olhos para Kasumi e sorriu de leve. 'Olá, Kasumi, você está bem? Não passou mal novamente, né?'

'Não, não! Estou ótima!' Ela respondeu alegre.

'Ah! Eu lembrei de você ontem! Tem razão! Carne é muito melhor que apenas vegetais.'

A menina abriu um sorriso. 'Um dia eu e Shaolin podemos fazer um prato que…'

'Eu não vou fazer droga nenhuma.' O garoto a cortou, olhando feio para ela que deu de ombros. Tudo bem que o irmão realmente tinha ajudado naquela situação de emergência, mas também não era para ela ficar agora toda amiga dele.

Ela soltou um suspiro e voltou para o rapaz. 'Eu faço então e você me ajuda. Pode ser?'

'Claro!' Kazuo falou, sorrindo. 'Você prometeu me ensinar a fazer korokkes.'

'Verdade!' Ela comentou, animada. 'Você vai ver que são muito bons.'

'Podemos fazer vários, então.' Kazuo falou. 'E dividimos só entre eu e você.'

'Kerberus realmente come demais!' Kasumi reclamou. Já tinha entrado em uma briga com o bichano por conta de comida.

'E não ajuda em nada.' Kazuo rebateu. 'Só reclama.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça de leve. 'A gente pode fazer lá na minha casa.' Sugeriu, fazendo o rapaz sorrir mais abertamente.

Shaolin olhou de um para o outro conversando de forma animada. Era só o que faltava Kazuo querer agora ficar amigo da sua amiga.

'O que é que você veio fazer aqui?' Shaolin perguntou, olhando feio para o irmão.

'Oyaji pediu para eu vir aqui… e ir treinar com você na casa daquela ruiva metida.' Ele se justificou por estar ali.

'Sei…' O garoto falou, balançando o corpo de leve. Olhou para o lado onde a prima se aproximava depois que se recuperou do espanto por encontrar Kazuo na frente dos colégios dos dois. 'Realmente… você é um filho muito obediente.' Provocou de propósito.

Kazuo estreitou os olhos nele, percebeu o tom do garoto e não gostou. 'Está querendo me provocar, não é, pirralho?'

'Eu?' Falou, fingindo inocência. 'Não sou eu que fico irritado o tempo todo. Provocar você é fácil.'

'Ele está provocando você, sim.' Kasumi falou de forma calma e recebeu um aceno positivo de Kazuo e um olhar contrariado de Shaolin.

Kazuo inclinou o corpo a frente, encarando o garoto. 'Sou eu que fico irritado o tempo todo? Tem certeza disso?'

'Estou apenas dando o troco.' Falou, devolvendo a encarada.

'Você… é insuportável.'

'Tanto quanto você.'

'Quer provar um?!' Kasumi falou, estendendo a frente dos dois seu precioso saquinho de biscoitos e quebrando o contato visual dos irmãos.

Kazuo desviou os olhos do irmão e observou a garota olhar para ele com um sorriso. Ergueu o corpo e soltou um suspiro. 'Posso?'

'Claro!' Ela falou e ele pegou um, levando à boca.

Shaolin olhou contrariado para os dois, sabia muito bem que Kasumi não gostava de dividir comida. Cruzou os braços.

'Isso é bom!' Ele falou.

'Só um já está bom para provar.' Kasumi falou, colocando o pacote dentro da pasta para deixar claro que nem adiantava ele pedir outro. Kazuo sorriu para ela. 'Então você veio aqui só para buscar seu irmão? Que legal!'

'Meio-irmão.' Shaolin resmungou ao lado dela.

'Isso aí.' Ele respondeu, ignorando o comentário de Shaolin. 'Ordens do oyaji.'

Kasumi reparou que ele desviou brevemente os olhos dela e corou de leve. Estava mentindo, igual ao Shaolin. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'Você é um péssimo mentiroso, igual ao seu irmão!' Ela falou, olhando para o rapaz que a fitou arregalando os olhos, assustado.

Kazuo estreitou os olhos na garota, não sentia nenhuma magia vindo dela, era uma humana normal, não tinha poderes mágicos. Como será que conseguia ler mentes?

'O que você está fazendo aqui?' Marie já soltou sem cumprimentar ninguém, encarando Kazuo.

'Ele veio para ir treinar com a gente.' Shaolin respondeu pelo rapaz rapidamente.

'Bem… depois da surra que você levou do ojisan, naquele dia…' Ela falou, sorrindo de lado para o rapaz. 'Realmente acho que tem que treinar muito.'

Kazuo respirou fundo e soltou o ar bem devagar. O pai realmente estava de sacanagem com ele em achar que conseguiria treinar numa boa com o irmão pirralho e a ruiva metida. Estava realmente tentado a desistir e ir treinar sozinho. Talvez Luta aceitasse treinar com ele de novo.

'Deve ser divertido treinar com mais gente, não?' Kasumi falou, observando Marie. 'Sempre são só você e o Shaolin. Pelo menos agora… tem o Kazuo-kun.'

'Ah… Vai ser realmente muito divertido.' Marie falou em tom irônico.

'Desisto.' Kazuo falou já pronto para se afastar quando Kasumi parou à frente dele, impedindo-o de se afastar.

'Tão rápido assim?' A garota falou, estreitando os olhos nele. 'Pensei que com esta natureza aí que o Shaolin me explicou que você tem… Você fosse mais persistente.'

'Esta natureza aí que eu tenho?' Ele retrucou, fitando a menina. 'Se você sabe sobre isso, deveria ter medo de mim, não?'

Kasumi deu de ombros. 'Você é irmão do Shaolin… não tem porque eu ter medo de você.'

'Meio-irmão.' O menino consertou, novamente. 'E acho que ele tem razão… Você deveria ter medo dele, sim.'

'Olha!' Kazuo falou, de repente. 'Você concorda comigo em alguma coisa, pirralho?' Retrucou. 'Já sei… Está com ciúmes da sua namoradinha.'

Shaolin franziu a testa, encarando novamente o irmão. 'Você não estava desistindo e caindo fora?'

Marie rodou os olhos. 'Vamos logo lá para casa para treinar… Já que, pelo jeito, vocês dois estão afim de ficar se implicando o tempo todo.' Ela deu as costas a eles, começando a caminhar. 'Então, usem essa energia durante o treinamento.'

Kazuo desviou os olhos do irmão e observou Marie se afastando. Ela era muito metida mesmo. 'Merda…' Soltou irritado, estava realmente tentado a desistir de treinar com eles. 'Ela é outra insuportável.'

'Rá!' Shaolin falou, chamando a atenção dele. 'Você não viu nada.' O garoto soltou um suspiro e depois voltou-se para Kasumi que estava ao seu lado. 'Eu vou com eles, então. Já que foi tousan quem "mandou".'

Kasumi concordou com a cabeça e virou-se para o grupo de estudantes com quem os dois normalmente voltavam para casa. 'Então… Acho que vou indo com o pessoal.' Falou. 'Tchau, Kazuo-kun. Bom treino.'

'Hei!' O rapaz a chamou, fazendo-a se voltar para ele. 'Não quer ir com a gente?' Kazuo sugeriu.

Kasumi virou-se para ele e inclinou a cabeça, olhando brevemente para Shaolin. 'Acho melhor não…'

'Eu estou convidando.' Ele falou e virou-se para o irmão que só faltava pular no pescoço dele. Sorriu de lado. Já que tudo o que ele fazia irritava o garoto, então, pelo menos, podia se divertir fazendo isso de propósito. 'Ou está com medo que ela veja você apanhando?' Perguntou, provocando-o.

'Você…' Shaolin começou a falar e reteve-se, estava realmente tentado a soltar uns palavrões para o irmão, mas era arriscado falar alguma coisa tão perto da escola. Considerando sua recente falta de sorte, era bem capaz da mãe se materializar ao seu lado para repreendê-lo pelo linguajar.

Kasumi olhou de um para o outro, soltou um suspiro. 'É um treino de magia. Eu não tenho porque ir até lá.' Ela falou e o rapaz voltou a fitá-la com o semblante decepcionado. 'Melhor deixar vocês três treinarem tranquilamente.' Completou, sorrindo de leve para Kazuo que acenou com a cabeça ainda parecendo chateado com a recusa dela.

'Tranquilidade é o que eu menos tenho ultimamente.' Shaolin falou.

Kasumi pousou uma mão no ombro dele. 'É só você ficar calmo. Espero você para treinar comigo no dojo algum outro dia.' Ela falou sorrindo e estava para se afastar, despedindo-se de Kazuo quando o menino pegou a mão dela. Kasumi voltou-se para ele.

'Hã… se você quiser… pode ir com a gente.' Falou sem graça, apertando a mão dela.

'Mesmo?' Kasumi perguntou, arregalando os olhos de leve.

'Sim.' Ele respondeu.

'Maravilha!' Kazuo falou contente, fazendo o irmão soltar a mão da garota, constrangido. 'Pelo menos uma pessoa com quem conversar esta tarde.' Disse, sorrindo para a menina de leve.

Kasumi sorriu para o rapaz, mas depois fechou o rosto. 'Não vou lhe dar outro biscoito.'

'Só mais um.' Ele ainda insistiu, indo atrás dela que já começava a caminhar atrás de Marie.

'Não.' Ela respondeu. 'Estes biscoitos são especiais de kaasan. Receita de família e é muito difícil de fazer.'

Shaolin observou o rapaz caminhando ao lado de Kasumi. Eles pareciam se dar bem. Franziu a testa, Kasumi nunca foi simpática desta forma com ninguém. Além disso, ela era sua amiga e, sabendo que ele não gostava daquele ali, ela deveria ficar ao lado dele e hostilizar Kazuo, não é?

Kasumi virou-se para trás e olhou para Shaolin que estava parado, olhando para os dois.

'Shaolin! Não vem, não?' Ela falou, chamando-o.

Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção deles.

* * *

Kasumi estava ao lado de Marie, observando Shaolin e Kazuo que caminhavam ainda discutindo em direção ao centro do gramado.

'Eles não param de discutir.' A menina falou. 'Nem percebem o quanto são parecidos.'

Marie sorriu de lado. 'Verdade.' Olhou para Kasumi. 'Legal o Shaolin-kun finalmente ter convidado você para vir aqui.' Falou com sinceridade.

Kasumi encolheu os ombros. 'Acho que ele não gostou muito, mas…' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Eu gostaria que ele entendesse que não precisa esconder mais as coisas de mim.'

A ruiva concordou com a cabeça. 'Shaolin-kun não gosta muito de usar magia para combater.' Ela explicou. 'Ele no final… Não gosta muito de treinar. Faz porque ojisan o obriga.'

'Por quê?' Kasumi perguntou, fitando Marie que desviou os olhos dela para observar os dois irmãos.

'Isso eu já não sei direito… Mas o ojisan não costuma fazer as coisas sem um propósito.' Marie respondeu. 'Talvez… Shaolin-kun tenha muitos problemas no futuro.'

Kasumi comprimiu os lábios. 'Ele me contou parte da história…'

'Nem ele sabe direito a história toda da vida dos pais, do irmão e a dele mesmo.' A jovem falou, observando a menina. 'Se você gosta mesmo dele… vai ter que entender que magia nem sempre é tão legal quanto parece. Traz sempre um monte de problemas junto.'

'Problemas?' Ela perguntou com os olhos cravados no garoto de olhos verdes que se posicionava à frente de Kazuo, ainda trocando farpas com ele. 'Gostaria de ajudá-lo, mas… Não sei como.'

'Acho que, só em você estar a salvo já o estará ajudando.' Marie começou a responder. 'Ele se importa muito com você. Sentia-se muito mal em mentir sobre magia. Em ter que esconder de você essa parte da vida dele.'

A menina suspirou. 'É… Acho que sim. Somos como irmãos, não é? Fomos criados juntos. Achei que não tínhamos segredos um para o outro, mas ele nunca havia me contado sobre magia.'

'Talvez...' Marie falou, balançando o corpo de leve e sorrindo. 'Ele não a veja assim como uma irmã, não é? Por isso não lhe contou sobre magia.' Kasumi desviou os olhos do menino e fitou de forma interrogativa a ruiva ao seu lado. 'Você não tem magia, então talvez ele não quisesse que você pensasse que ele fosse "diferente".'

'Como assim?'

'Não sei… você deveria perguntar isso diretamente para ele.' Ela se esquivou da resposta direta. Fez um gesto em direção a eles. 'Acho que hoje o treino vai ser diferente, mas não se assuste. Eles precisam disso para se acertarem de vez. Normalmente... É bem mais tranquilo.'

* * *

Kazuo encarou Shaolin a sua frente. Pegou a esfera negra que tinha ganhado do pai e jogou para cima. 'Vi que você também tem uma dessa, não é?' Ele comentou.

Tinha observado o pai treinando com o Shaolin depois de ter lutado contra ele naquele domingo. Reparou que o irmão lutava muito bem apesar de ser mais novo. Syaoran não tinha pegado leve com o pirralho também, mas, diferente do que aconteceu com ele, Shaolin tinha se esquivado bem melhor e atacado de forma mais eficaz o pai. Além disso, manejava a espada muito bem e usava magia com segurança. Magia realmente muito parecida com a do pai.

Só que tinha reparado em algo interessante no irmão mais novo, ou melhor, no meio-irmão. Ele hesitava um monte. Tinha potencial, mas volta e meia, travava, inclusive recebendo bastantes repreensões do pai com relação a isto.

'É… Tenho sim.' Shaolin falou, pegando a esfera negra do bolso. Olhou de esguelha para onde as garotas estavam e franziu a testa.

'Você hesita um bocado em usar magia, pirralho.' Kazuo falou.

'E você não pensa nem um pouco antes de agir.' Rebateu.

Kazuo estreitou os olhos no irmão, a presença dele estava agitada, mais até do que no dia em que treinou com o pai. Apesar de ter reparado que ele criticava bastante o garoto, Shaolin não perdia a calma. Simplesmente ouvia e tentava melhorar seguindo as instruções que recebia.

Não podia negar que isso o intrigava bastante. Tinha consciência que não tinha aquela paciência do irmão. Sabia muito bem que, pelo garoto, ele já teria sumido, na verdade, não teria nem aparecido. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Por mais que não quisesse admitir isso incomodava-o bastante.

Shaolin agia muitas vezes como se ele não existisse. Ele não deveria estar nem aí para o pirralho, mas, por mais que tentasse fazer o mesmo e ignorar a existência do garoto, não conseguia.

As Cartas falavam dele o tempo todo. Todas elas adoravam o garoto e agora estavam mais felizes ainda em saber que não precisavam mais serem discretas quando Kasumi estava com ele. Todas estavam radiantes com isso, mesmo depois do ocorrido com Retorno. A pirralha gulosa era legal com ele e tratava-o de maneira gentil, divertia-se bastante em conversar com ela, mas ela também adorava Shaolin. Gostaria que ela o considerasse da mesma forma que fazia com o irmão.

A ruiva metida implicava com o garoto o tempo todo, mas Kazuo tinha percebido o quanto ela se preocupava e gostava do pirralho. O pai, enquanto não se acertou com o garoto, estava não só irritado como bem magoado. Isso sem contar que ele tinha uma mãe completamente o oposto da dele. Shaolin tinha tudo! Todos gostavam dele. Todos o tratavam com carinho. Todos se preocupavam com ele.

Trincou os dentes de leve, observando o irmão enquanto jogava a esfera na mão esquerda para cima, pegando-a em seguida, diferente do garoto que apertava a dele na mão, mostrando-se nervoso. Nervoso demais para um treinamento, estranhou.

O pirralho tinha visto a luta dele com o pai, então sabia o que esperar dele, assim como ele também tinha ideia do que esperar do meio-irmão. Por que aquele nervosismo todo?

Reparou que Shaolin olhou rapidamente para onde as garotas estavam. Franziu a testa e soltou um suspiro. O problema era Kasumi. Se soubesse que o garoto ficaria daquela maneira por causa da presença dela, não teria sugerido que ela viesse.

Mas por que diabos o garoto estava daquela forma? Ele era forte, não tinha motivo para ficar reticente em lutar na frente dela. Mostraria a ela que ele era forte, era assim que os machos se comportavam, não?

Ou será que naquele universo as coisas eram ao contrário? O pai tinha dito que quem mandava era a Feiticeira que era a fê-… esposa! Esposa dele. A ruiva metida tinha cara de que mandaria em qualquer um. Pobre diabo seria quem ela escolhesse.

Talvez o meio-irmão não queria se mostrar forte para Kasumi. Isso fazia até certo sentido, pensando agora com calma. Arrependeu-se de ter convidado a menina, mas realmente gostava de conversar com ela. Kasumi era muito simpática com ele, além de gostar de explicar as coisas para ele de forma divertida.

Kazuo materializou sua espada e encarou o irmão. 'Olha não tem porque você ficar assim. De onde eu venho os machos sempre devem se mostrar fortes para as fêmeas.' Falou numa tentativa de se mostrar camarada.

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você está de sacanagem comigo, não é?'

'Estou falando sério.' O rapaz falou, rodando a espada na mão.

'Dá para você parar de rodar esta espada desta maneira!' Shaolin falou mais alto. 'Você não consegue nem empunhá-la direito! Vai acabar se cortando…'

'Se isso acontecer, eu cicatrizo.' Deu de ombros, fazendo pouco caso. 'Pirralho… Sempre aprendi a me virar sozinho. Este negócio de ficar levando bronca o tempo todo não é comigo. Daqui a pouco eu pego o jeito com ela.' Falou, olhando orgulhoso para a imponente arma que tinha na mão e que era só dele!

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Você não prestou atenção em nada do que tousan falou?' Reparou que o irmão voltou a encará-lo sério. 'Não adianta ter uma arma tão boa quanto esta se você não aproveita o melhor dela.'

'Eu já falei… De onde eu vim,vence quem tem mais resistência. A gente tem que sobreviver ou cortam a sua cabeça na primeira oportunidade.'

O menino desviou os olhos dele. 'Hum… Nee-san me contou um pouco de como as coisas são por lá.'

'Ela?' Kazuo falou incrédulo. 'Aquela ruiva metida não deve saber de nada. Só acha que sabe. Ela é humana assim como você. Não entendem como o Mundo das Trevas realmente é.'

Shaolin soltou um suspiro. 'Você… Realmente precisa abrir seus horizontes.'

'Rá!' Soltou de forma irônica. 'Eu? Não sou eu que estou morrendo de medo só porque tem uma fêmea olhando para mim. Você nem está conseguindo materializar sua espada. E eu vi que conseguiu fazer isso sem dificuldade.'

O garoto balançou a cabeça de leve novamente. 'Você não entende.' Depois voltou a fitá-lo. 'Acho que nem adianta explicar para você.'

'Realmente seria perda de tempo. Isso tudo aqui…' Ele falou, apontando com a espada. 'Daqui a pouco será passado. Vou voltar para o Mundo das Trevas na primeira oportunidade.'

Shaolin observou Kazuo por alguns segundos em silêncio, reparando no rosto do irmão. Ele estava falando aquilo da boca para fora. Dava para perceber isso. Era bem arrogante. Metido. Não devia se importar. Se ele quisesse voltar para o Mundo das Trevas ou para o raio que o parta, o problema seria dele, certo?

Não deveria se importar se o irmão desaparecesse da face da Terra. Seria mais fácil e conveniente não gostar dele. Tudo bem que ficou preocupado com o rapaz enquanto estava lutando contra o pai e reparou que ele não conseguia nem segurar a arma direito. Não deveria ter se preocupado, mas não conseguia controlar tudo que sentia. E ele, mais que ninguém, sabia exatamente como doía um golpe do pai.

Quando Kazuo caiu de joelhos depois de receber o golpe final de Syaoran, não conseguiu se controlar e se levantou para ir até lá e… bem, não sabia nem o que podia fazer, mas não tinha como ignorar a situação. Só parou quando sentiu a mão da mãe no seu ombro e ela lhe falando para deixar que eles se entenderiam. No entanto, a aura dela estava tão ou mais agitada que a dele. Só relaxou quando o rapaz aceitou a ajuda do pai para se levantar. Além disso, reparou também que Kazuo realmente tinha uma recuperação rápida conforme tinham lhe contado. Porém isso não tivesse dissipado totalmente sua preocupação. Não era por ter cicatrização rápida que os golpes seriam menos dolorosos.

Provavelmente, se o irmão voltasse para o Mundo das Trevas, sobreviveria por algum tempo a mais, até encontrar um oponente mais forte. Marie tinha lhe contado sobre a mãe dele e a ambição dela. Comprimiu os lábios, sem tirar os olhos do irmão. Ele acabaria morrendo lá. Quando o viu pela primeira vez, tinha um baita ferimento no braço que logo cicatrizou. Não ignorou a informação que ele lhe deu, dizendo que ardia bastante até cicatrizar.

Apertou a esfera negra com força. Droga! Ele só queria ser um garoto normal. Não queria ter magia. Como é que ele poderia ter uma vida normal, conviver com pessoas normais se a vida dos pais sempre foi uma confusão e agora tinha até um irmão que surgiu através de uma invasão dos sonhos do pai?

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Não sabia se Kazuo realmente voltaria para o Mundo das Trevas ou se permaneceria com eles. Não queria se meter naquela decisão, mas, se o rapaz continuasse cabeça dura como parecia ser, a arrogância o faria subestimar o inimigo.

Sabia que Kazuo o subestimava por ser menor e mais novo. Isso poderia ser um erro fatal para ele. Não que se importasse se ele morresse ou não… Mentira! Se importaria, sim; por mais raiva que sentisse ao constatar isso.

Quando o rapaz surgiu para ajudá-lo na ocasião em que Kasumi havia passado mal, não tinha como negar que havia ficado aliviado por ter alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo a socorrer Kasumi. Kazuo poderia ter ficado afastado da situação, mas ofereceu ajuda. Também tinha sentido-se mais confiante quando tentou tirar satisfação de Retorno e a Carta se mantinha inflexível em responder seus questionamentos. E quando foi contar para os pais o que aconteceu, eles poderiam ter pensado que ele estava exagerando, mas com o rapaz confirmando o que ele tinha contado e se colocando ao lado dele no interrogatório à Carta, não pôde negar que gostou de sentir o apoio dele.

No fundo, não sabia o que sentia pelo irmão, então tentava se manter afastado. Evitava-o, em parte para fugir de uma resposta. Era mais fácil simplesmente estar sempre na defensiva contra ele. No entanto, não podia negar que não gostaria que ele sofresse ou morresse naquele inferno ao qual ele insistia em dizer que queria voltar.

'E você acha que vai sobreviver por quanto tempo por lá se não conseguiu nem fazer o tousan suar direito lutando contra ele?'

Kazuo trincou os dentes. 'Aquilo foi inesperado.'

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Assim como seria inesperado se aparecesse um inimigo que lutasse com você da mesma forma.' Falou. 'Você mesmo falou que, teoricamente, seria mais forte que tousan porque é um demônio e ele é humano.'

'Eu estava distraído.' Kazuo rebateu.

Shaolin jogou a esfera dele para cima e materializou a espada na mão. 'Pois bem… Agora espero que não esteja distraído, então.'

'Tá mesmo achando que vai me derrotar, pirralho?'

'Sou humano, mais novo que você, mais baixo e mais fraco, não?' Shaolin falou, posicionando-se. 'Teoricamente... Eu não tenho chances de ganhar, certo?'

'Exatamente.' Kazuo falou, estreitando os olhos nele e posicionando-se.

O garoto soltou um suspiro, vendo o rapaz se posicionar de maneira errada novamente. Ergueu o corpo, saindo da posição para iniciar a luta. 'Você tem que prestar mais atenção! Você viu tousan se posicionar umas duzentas vezes com a espada, por que não tenta… sei lá… imitá-lo?' Falou em tom despretensioso, tentando fazer com que Kazuo não encarasse aquilo como uma provocação. Uma das coisas que facilmente constatou era que o rapaz era bem cabeça quente. Mais até que ele.

Kazuo observou o garoto e percebeu que ele tinha certa razão. 'Tá querendo me ajudar, por quê? Está achando que desta forma eu vou pegar leve com você?'

'Se você continuar segurando a espada desta maneira, vou conseguir arrancá-la da sua mão em menos tempo do que o seu ego iria aguentar.' Shaolin falou, suspirando e voltando a se posicionar. 'Se tousan posiciona-se sempre daquela forma antes de iniciar uma luta, deve ter um motivo, não?'

Shaolin sorriu de leve, percebendo que apesar de reclamar Kazuo voltou a se posicionar de maneira mais correta. Ele até que era esperto, só impulsivo demais. Esperava realmente que Kazuo elevasse sua técnica antes de voltar lá para onde ele queria, e se ele pudesse ajudar… não custava nada. No fundo, sempre quis ter um irmão mais novo. Não um marmanjão daquele tamanho metido e arrogante, mas como sempre… sua vida nunca seria normal como tanto almejava.

* * *

Marie soltou um longo suspiro, observando os dois. O pirralho realmente não perdia aquela mania de ficar "ajudando" o adversário. Se continuasse assim, quanto tivesse que lutar para valer, acabaria levando uma coça.

Franziu a testa. Se o inimigo realmente estivesse afim de acabar com ele, com aquela atitude, só daria mais aberturas para perder. Ela tinha pensado que uma luta entre os dois faria Shaolin parar com aquela mania, mas estava enganada. Balançou a cabeça de leve, sentindo-se frustrada.

Kasumi olhou incomodada para a espada nas mãos de Shaolin. Desviou os olhos e soltou um suspiro que chamou a atenção de Marie.

'O que foi, Kasumi-chan?'

A menina se ajeitou, sentando melhor sobre as pernas. 'Não sei… Tenho a impressão que já vi Shaolin manuseando uma espada antes…'

'Ele falou que não luta com armas nas aulas de Kung fu por que você não gosta de participar delas.'

Ela encolheu os ombros. 'Eu não posso.'

Marie franziu a testa, olhando para Kasumi. 'Como assim, não pode? Tomoyo-ba-san não deixa você lutar com espadas?'

Kasumi balançou a cabeça de leve, negando. 'Eu apenas não posso, nee-san.' Respondeu, virando-se para a amiga e a encarando.

Marie engoliu em seco, sentindo-se incomodada. Tinha alguma coisa em Kasumi que, às vezes, não combinava com ela. Ou melhor, não combinava com a pirralha gulosa a quem ela adorava. Não sabia exatamente o que era. Se era o olhar ou a maneira dela impor as coisas, mas chegava a sentir um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Kasumi sorriu para ela, desanuviando o clima entre as duas. 'Shaolin luta bem com espadas?' Perguntou, de repente.

Marie piscou algumas vezes, observando o semblante suave de Kasumi. Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Ele luta bem de qualquer maneira. O problema é este coração mole dele.' Ela falou contrariada.

Kasumi estreitou os olhos no menino e apertou o tecido da saia sobre os joelhos. 'Isso não deveria ser um problema, não é? É bom hesitar quando se desfere um golpe em alguém. Mostra que tem compaixão. Que não é frio e indiferente à vida de quem está lutando contra ele.'

'Eles estão apenas em um treinamento, Kasumi-chan. Não se preocupe tanto.'

Ela apertou mais forte a saia sobre os joelhos. 'Prefiro vê-lo hesitar desta forma a vê-lo…' Balançou a cabeça. 'Estou falando besteiras. Acho que estou nervosa.' Explicou, forçando um sorriso para Marie.

'Está tudo bem, Kasumi-chan?'

'Está sim, nee-san. Não se preocupe.' Ela respondeu e virou-se para os dois rapazes. 'Acho que eles vão começar.'

Marie ficou ainda um tempo, observando o perfil de Kasumi. Desviou os olhos para Shaolin e franziu a testa.

* * *

Shaolin arregalou os olhos de leve quando o rapaz avançou sobre ele sem aviso, tentando atacá-lo. Conseguiu se defender sem muitos problemas, e reparou que ele era tão forte quanto o pai. Rápido também. Muito rápido.

'Nada mal, pirralho.' Kazuo falou, e voltou a tentar golpeá-lo.

Levantou a espada para acertar Shaolin, que bloqueou o ataque, por cima. Depois tentou pela direita e, novamente, as espadas se chocaram. Sem dar tempo para o Shaolin respirar, começou o ataque pelo outro lado, fazendo o meio-irmão dar alguns passos para trás para se defender.

Kazuo sorriu de lado, para quem estava tentando dar uma aula de posicionamento e tal, o garoto poderia até estar se esquivando bem, mas estava longe também de contra-atacar.

Foi este pensamento passar pela cabeça dele e suas pernas foram atingidas por uma rasteira, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão. Trincou os dentes e rolou o corpo, saindo do alcance de Shaolin e levantando-se em seguida.

Shaolin deu alguns passos em direção a ele e se posicionou novamente. 'Seu ataque é muito forte e rápido, mas você esquece de proteger outras partes do corpo. Se eu o atacasse com a espada, poderia fazer um corte nas suas pernas.'

'Está querendo me ensinar, pirralho?'

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Estou só comentando.'

'Você só se protege e recua.'

'Para achar o melhor momento de atacar. Cada um luta de uma forma diferente. Precisa estar preparado para enfrentar todos os tipos de adversários… Se realmente quer...' Ele encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Voltar lá para aquele inferno.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Acha que você sobreviveria lá, pirralho?'

Shaolin negou com a cabeça. 'Provavelmente, não.'

'Ainda bem que sabe disso.' Kazuo falou com sarcasmo.

Shaolin sorriu de lado. 'Mas estou começando a achar que você também não sobreviveria por muito mais tempo…'

Kazuo se posicionou novamente, flexionou os joelhos e avançou sobre Shaolin que, novamente, tentou se defender dos ataques sequenciais da sua espada.

Shaolin teve que segurar com mais força a empunhadura da espada para que, com o impacto dos golpes, não acabasse soltando a arma das mãos.

Kazuo saltou por cima do irmão que levantou o rosto, só observando o que ele faria; pegou impulso no tronco de uma árvore próxima, indo na direção do garoto.

Shaolin foi pego de surpresa pela súbita mudança de percurso e teria sido atingido pela espada de Kazuo, caso não desviasse do ataque no último segundo. Chegou a levar uma mão no rosto achando que tinha sido atingido.

'Vou mostrar como é que se luta por lá.' Kazuo falou, sério.

'Vamos ver.' Shaolin rebateu e voltou a se posicionar.

'Acha que só porque tem técnica e não sei mais o quê, conseguirá me vencer? Vou fazer você entender que a prática é que faz de você um vencedor.'

'Isso… Funciona até você encontrar um adversário com tanta prática quanto você, mas com técnica.'

Kazuo sorriu de lado. 'Mas nada, pirralho, substitui o instinto de sobrevivência.'

Voltaram a se golpear de forma rápida. Kazuo iniciava os ataques, que eram defendidos por Shaolin até o garoto achar uma brecha para golpeá-lo. Só que no processo, o garoto já tinha alguns arranhões no corpo e Kazuo também.

Shaolin podia ter até conseguido algumas vezes atingir Kazuo, mas não tinha a força do pai para efetivamente ferir o rapaz.

* * *

Marie estreitou os olhos nos dois. Pelo menos, agora, estavam lutando para valer. Trocavam algumas farpas durante o processo, mas Kazuo começava a se posicionar melhor com a espada e Shaolin saiu da defensiva.

Ou o garoto começava a usar magia, ou o negócio ficaria difícil para ele. Kazuo era muito mais forte fisicamente que Shaolin. Por mais técnica que ele tivesse, não conseguia acertar o rapaz de forma realmente eficaz.

" _Oras… até que o Moleque não é de todo burro"_ , ela pensou sorrindo de lado. Era cabeça-dura, mas sabia quando poderia tirar proveito de alguma coisa.

Kazuo era forte e tinha de sobra a experiência que faltava a Shaolin. No Mundo das Trevas, ou você se adapta, ou morre. E Marie pôde perceber que esse instinto de sobrevivência era bastante desenvolvido no Moleque irritante, pela forma rápida como ele se acostumara ao estilo estilo de luta de Shaolin. Além disso, também estava aprendendo como manejar melhor a espada, inclusive com o próprio meio-irmão, observando e copiando.

A diferença entre eles logo passaria para um segundo plano, obrigando o Shaolin a usar magia ou Kazuo finalizaria a luta em poucos minutos.

Marie reparou que o primo havia duas vezes ameaçado pegar um talismã e viu a mandala piscar aos pés dele, mas tinha travado, olhando de esguelha para ela e Kasumi. Ou ele parava com aquela palhaçada ou levaria uma coça do meio-irmão.

* * *

Kazuo observou Shaolin erguendo o corpo, que já tinha um machucado maior no braço direito, assim como ele próprio tinha alguns machucados ardidos pelo corpo.

'Você ia usar magia. Por que não o fez?' Kazuo perguntou para o garoto. Será que o irmão continuaria a ser tão indiferente a ele daquela forma? Como se ele realmente não existisse! Será que o pirralho nunca conseguiria, pelo menos, admitir a existência dele?

'Isso não interessa.' Shaolin respondeu entre os dentes.

'Se não usar… Não vai ter como continuar a lutar comigo, pirralho. Nossas forças estão em níveis bem diferentes.' Faria Shaolin enxergá-lo nem que fosse para temê-lo.

Kazuo deu um longo suspiro e rodou a espada na mão. Segurou-a com as duas mãos e voltou a atacar o garoto, que novamente se defendeu.

As espadas se chocavam assim como tentavam se acertar com cotoveladas, chutes altos e rasteiras. O rapaz não podia negar que Shaolin era forte, mas em termos de força, ele não tinha como ter o mesmo nível de um demônio que lutava para sobreviver desde que podia se lembrar. Kazuo acabou acertando uma cotovelada no rosto do garoto que caiu no chão.

Shaolin saiu do alcance de Kazuo com um rolamento para evitar ser atingido por outro golpe. Levantou-se, passando a mão na boca para limpar o sangue que escorria do canto da boca. Trincou os dentes. Kazuo estava fazendo de tudo para forçá-lo a usar magia.

Kazuo olhou para o meio-irmão com o rosto sério. 'Você continua hesitando demais.' Falou com a voz brava. 'No mundo das trevas, você sabe o que acontece quando se hesita desta forma?' Perguntou e observou que o garoto tinha os olhos vidrados nele. 'Você perde a sua cabeça e, logo depois… os que estão com você…' Ele falou, apontando a espada em direção às garotas. 'Perdem as cabeças também, entendeu?' Reparou que os olhos verdes de Shaolin se arregalaram.

Shaolin levou uma mão ao lado da cabeça. Inferno! Por que raios ele tinha que falar justo daquilo? Desde que o irmão apareceu na vida dele, quase todas as noites, vinha tendo sempre aquele maldito pesadelo. Era sempre o mesmo pesadelo.

Começava com ele correndo por um deserto, num calor infernal, sob um céu em chamas. Estava, inicialmente, sozinho, mas então ouvia um grito sofrido da mãe que o fazia se virar para trás. Ela estava envolvida por sua aura multicolorida que, em segundos, tornava-se negra, como que engolida por uma energia nociva. Um pouco afastado estava o pai e, do outro lado, Kazuo; havia uma terceira pessoa de quem a mãe, literalmente, cortava a cabeça, fazendo-a rolar pela areia.

E, então, ele acordava. Algumas vezes, Sonho estava ao lado da sua cama, olhando diretamente para ele. Outras vezes, não. Mas era sempre o mesmo sonho. A cabeça rolando.

Shaolin deu dois passos para trás e balançou a cabeça de leve. Kazuo tinha razão. Levantou o rosto para o rapaz que o olhava, ainda, de forma dura.

'Vou ter que forçar você a usar magia.' Falou, concentrando a energia na mão esquerda. A mandala octogonal do baguá surgiu, púrpura, aos pés do rapaz enquanto ele franzia a testa, encarando o garoto.

'Droga!' O garoto soltou, entre os dentes, reparando que a presença de Kazuo aumentava de forma estúpida.

O irmão realmente não estava brincando. Olhou de esguelha novamente para Kasumi e detestou ser obrigado àquilo, mas não dava mais para ficar só na defensiva com a magia. Pegou um dos talismãs e o levou até seu rosto, a mesma mandala de Kazuo surgiu aos pés de Shaolin, em azul pálido.

'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra... Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas... Eu vos invoco para meu auxílio.' Raios mágicos vindo do céus, terra, das árvores, do sol e do lago próximo circularam o corpo do garoto como um redemoinho.

Kazuo sorriu de lado. Agora estava sentindo firmeza! Com um gesto, liberou a energia que havia acumulado na mão em direção ao garoto.

Shaolin jogou o talismã para o alto e encostou a espada nele. 'Agora!' Gritou, liberando a energia que se chocou com a de Kazuo fazendo os dois serem jogados para trás pela onda de choque que os atingiu.

* * *

Marie levantou o escudo protegendo tanto ela quanto Kasumi, que olhava assustada para o que estava acontecendo. A ruiva estava em pé e tinha o rosto preocupado, agora. No final, os dois haviam puxado um ao outro a extremos.

Kazuo acabou aprendendo e usando mais técnica em vez de atacar de forma aleatória e forçou Shaolin a finalmente usar magia de forma combativa, principalmente, na frente de Kasumi.

Só que ela não imaginou que os dois usariam seus poderes de forma tão violenta um contra o outro. Talvez nem tivessem ideia do que tinham feito, até serem atingidos.

* * *

Kazuo havia se chocado contra uma árvore, derrubando-a antes de atingir o chão, já Shaolin tinha cravado a espada no chão, evitando ser arremessado mais longe.

O garoto olhou para onde a prima estava com a amiga e franziu a testa, vendo que Marie teve que levantar o escudo para protegê-las. Merda! Eles poderiam ter machucado Kasumi se a prima não estivesse ao lado dela. Não deveria ter trazido a garota para assistir àquele treinamento. Passou a mão no rosto e sentiu que tinha um outro corte na maçã do rosto que sangrava e que antes não tinha percebido.

E se não desse tempo de Marie levantar o Escudo para protegê-las? Reparou parte do jardim destruido. Se atingissem Kasumi, que não tinha como se proteger? Ela se machucaria. Ele a machucaria! Desviou os olhos e encarou Kazuo que se levantava devagar, ainda atordoado. Estava com o rosto machucado, assim como ele, mas tinha um estúpido sorriso debochado nos lábios.

'Sabia que você estava escondendo o jogo.' O rapaz falou satisfeito, olhando o garoto.

'Agora chega.' Shaolin falou. 'Não vale a pena. Não posso fazer isso.'

Kazuo estreitou os olhos no irmão, sentindo-se decepcionado. 'Está desistindo, pirralho?'

Shaolin olhou novamente de esguelha para onde Kasumi estava e depois encarou Kazuo de forma acusadora. Ela não deveria estar ali! Ele nunca a teria convidado se o meio-irmão idiota não o tivesse instigado. Precisava tirá-la dali, levá-la para casa, mantê-la a salvo. 'Sim! Eu desisto. Pronto...' O garoto falou, abrindo os braços. 'Você é o melhor. Satisfeito?' Perguntou, transformando a espada em esfera. 'Não era isso que queria provar? Conseguiu…' Falou, afastando-se do irmão.

'Hei, hei, hei!' O rapaz o chamou, correndo em direção a ele e parando a sua frente. 'Está fugindo como um covarde!'

'Vai para o inferno!' Shaolin falou, mal conseguindo se controlar. Sentia a raiva circulando seu corpo de forma rápida. Era melhor se afastar do irmão. 'Quer dizer… Volta para lá!' Consertou, tentando desviar do meio-irmão para ir embora, mas o rapaz segurou o braço dele, impedindo-o.

'Você continua com medo de usar magia.' Kazuo falou entre os dentes. O pirralho continuaria a ignorá-lo. 'Até quando acha que vai conseguir fugir das coisas desta maneira? Você só sabe fugir e não encara os problemas de frente!'

Shaolin empurrou o rapaz. 'O que você acha que sabe da minha vida? Você surgiu do nada e agora acha que sabe de tudo? Que agora é o filho mais velho, o irmão mais velho?!' Gritou. 'Eu entendi o que aconteceu, mas eu não aceito você, entendeu?'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos e depois riu. 'E desde quando eu preciso da sua aceitação, pirralho?! Se estou aqui é por causa daquela ruiva lá. Não foi por vontade minha.'

'E por que não volta? Teve que se enfiar lá em casa e agora se acha parte da família, é? Você não faz parte da minha família!'

'Eu não tenho família e nunca quis ter, também!' Kazuo gritou de volta. 'É uma fraqueza e não serve para nada, mas você é estúpido demais para entender isso. Até quando acha que vai poder simplesmente se trancar no seu quarto e ficar de cara feia esperando que os outros resolvam seus problemas?'

Shaolin riu de forma debochada. 'Ah, sim! De onde você veio, quando alguém olha para você com a cara feia, simplesmente se corta a cabeça dele, não é?'

'Exatamente!' Ele respondeu. 'E, se eu pudesse, cortaria a sua cabeça, pirralho. Você é mimado demais. Isso que dá não ter levado umas porradas quando merecia. Ficam só no blá-blá-blá com você e olha só o que deu? Você é mole demais, tem pena demais e se preocupa com os outros demais!'

'Sabe de uma coisa?' Shaolin falou, cerrando os punhos. 'Tenta cortar a minha cabeça para você ver o que vai acontecer com a sua.'

Kazuo abriu um sorriso de lado. 'Olha! Está me ameaçando?'

Shaolin deu um passo a frente, encarando-o. 'Estou lhe alertando.'

Kazuo encarou-o de volta. 'Eu vou adorar ver você tentar cortar a minha cabeça e vou adorar ver a sua rolando.'

'Eu também.' Shaolin rebateu.

Kazuo cravou a espada que ainda tinha nas mãos no chão e pegou o garoto pelo colarinho, levantando-o.

Shaolin segurou os pulsos do rapaz, tomou um impulso e chutou forte o peito de Kazuo que acabou o soltando. Pousou no chão e já ficou na posição para voltar a lutar contra o meio-irmão.

'Agora é no mano a mano, pirralho.' Falou, abrindo um sorriso debochado. 'Aí não tem perigo de machucar os outros, não é? Quero ver até quando você vai continuar pensando assim.'

'Cala a boca!' O garoto gritou. 'A culpa foi sua! Eu deveria protegê-la, não a colocar em perigo!'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos. 'Do que você está falando?!'

'Você não tem ideia do que é perder alguém com quem se importa!' Shaolin respondeu, mal conseguindo controlar a fúria agora.

Os dois voltaram a se atacar com chutes e socos.

Kazuo podia até ser mais forte, mas Shaolin era menor e se esquivava mais rápido, além de ter muito mais técnica. Acabou conseguindo imobilizar o rapaz, mas não teve força suficiente para manter. Embora, por incrível que pareça, teve a impressão de que realmente quebrou o braço do irmão. Ele não se importou. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando Kazuo mexer o braço machucado, fazer uma cara mais feia ainda e voltar a dar alguns passos na direção dele, pronto para voltar a lutar.

'Você é bom… mas é humano.' Kazuo falou. 'E ainda é um pirralho.'

'E você é um demônio maluco que resolveu aparecer e se fingir de humano.' Shaolin falou entre os dentes.

'Fingir de humano? Por que eu faria isso?' Perguntou, segurando o punho de Shaolin que tentou golpeá-lo, girou o corpo e depois o soltou, arremessando o irmão que caiu no chão rolando por alguns metros.

Shaolin levantou-se, em seguida, e correu na direção dele. 'Para entrar na minha família e bagunçar a minha vida.' Tentou golpeá-lo, mas Kazuo se esquivou e tentou contra-atacar.

Shaolin se abaixou, prendeu as pernas do rapaz com uma tesoura e, usando o corpo, conseguiu fazê-lo ir ao chão. Levantou-se e tentou acertar uma cotovelada em Kazuo que segurou seu braço impedindo o golpe. Encararam-se com os rostos a centímetros um do outro.

'Você é que entrou na minha vida! Você sempre teve tudo e não tem ideia do que é ter que lutar para sobreviver.' Kazuo disse entre os dentes, empurrando o garoto.

Shaolin girou o corpo e tentou acertar o rapaz novamente, aproveitando que ele ainda estava no chão, mas Kazuo rolou, evitando o golpe e fazendo Shaolin acertar o solo.

Kazuo levantou o corpo e encarou o garoto. 'Tem que levar uns tapas na cara para aprender a respeitar os mais fortes, pirralho.'

'Tenta.' Shaolin desafiou, partindo para cima do meio-irmão novamente. Estava bem dolorido e machucado, mas sentia o sangue correr rápido por suas veias, explodindo de raiva.

* * *

'Eles vão se matar.' Kasumi falou, olhando para os dois que brigavam e se xingavam ao mesmo tempo. Olhou para Marie. 'Nee-san, levanta aquela coisa transparente, aquele... aquele campo de força que você usou na gente entre eles!'

Marie desviou os olhos dos dois e olhou para a menina. 'Eles precisam lavar a roupa suja de uma vez para poderem se entender.' Falou, encolhendo os ombros.

'Você está maluca?!' Kasumi falou. 'Kazuo-kun é mais forte fisicamente! Shaolin está todo machucado. Os dois estão machucados!'

'Shaolin-kun vai saber se virar. Não precisa ficar tão preocupada.'

'Sa-saber se virar?! Ele está todo machucado!' Repetiu. Franziu a testa e a encarou séria. 'Nee-san! Ou você faz alguma coisa ou eu me meto entre os dois!'

Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'E você tem coragem para isso? Vai acabar sobrando para você.'

'Você quer apostar?!' Kasumi falou, estreitando os olhos em Marie.

'Tá aí! Eu adoraria ver se você teria mesmo coragem de se meter para tentar parar os dois.'

Kasumi franziu a testa e olhou para Marie daquela maneira que a fazia engolir em seco. Marie detestava receber aquele olhar.

Kasumi desviou o olhar da ruiva e começou a caminhar em direção a eles. Marie balançou a cabeça forte, tentando se refazer daquela sensação e arregalou os olhos, observando-a caminhar decidida em direção aos dois.

'Kasumi-chan! Espera!' Marie falou e correu até ela. 'Está bem!' Gritou e, com um gesto, fez com que o escudo se formasse entre Kazuo e Shaolin que bateram com força na barreira mágica. 'Pronto! Só não chegue perto dos dois. Ainda estão muito agitados.' Estava para segurar o braço dela, mas se reteve.

Não era exatamente medo que sentia da menina, mas, quando Kasumi a olhava daquela forma, de alguma maneira louca, lembrava-lhe demais a forma como Syaoran-ji-san olhava para seus oponentes antes de matá-los, principalmente quando estavam no mundo das trevas. Aquilo não combinava com Kasumi.

'Espere eles se acalmarem…' Pediu, fazendo a menina parar de caminhar, observando os dois.

Kazuo e Shaolin estavam com tanta raiva um do outro que continuaram a se xingar enquanto golpeavam o escudo de Marie.

Ainda se xingaram por alguns minutos antes que se dessem conta da barreira mágica entre eles e se deixassem cair sentados no gramado e se encarando através do escudo.

Marie estava com os braços cruzados, encarando os dois enquanto Kasumi olhava de um para o outro.

* * *

Kazuo balançou a cabeça de leve, o braço que o pirralho tinha quebrado ainda estava ardendo enquanto o osso não calcificava por completo. Doía bastante. Tinha vários ferimentos pelo corpo que estavam ardendo pra caramba por causa das duas lutas.

Levantou o rosto, observando o garoto do outro lado da barreira mágica. Estava num estado tão ruim quanto o seu. E não tinha poder algum para cicatrizar aquele monte de machucados, levaria um tempão para ficar bom. Coçou a cabeça de leve. O meio-irmão era tão persistente e teimoso quanto ele.

Talvez, se tivessem se conhecido de outra forma, poderiam se dar melhor. Não gostaria de tê-lo como inimigo se o encontrasse no mundo das trevas. Seria um adversário bem complicado de enfrentar dali alguns anos, quando estivesse mais forte. Provavelmente, Midoriko gostaria de tê-lo como aliado ou seguidor, ou sei lá o quê, para ajudá-la a se tornar a rainha toda poderosa daquele lugar de merda.

Também tinha que concordar com ele e com o pai, se ele, como demônio e teoricamente mais forte, não foi capaz de vencê-los, era apenas uma questão de tempo até encontrar um adversário que realmente fosse capaz de derrotá-lo. E aí? De que adiantava sua existência? Midoriko, com certeza, logo arranjaria outro demônio para continuar com sua ambição.

Além disso, não podia negar que o garoto tinha certa razão em estar bravo. Estava realmente invadindo o território dele e, se acontecesse o contrário, ele tomaria a mesma atitude. Era assim que se resolviam as coisas no mundo das trevas, também, então aquele universo não era tão diferente assim de onde ele tinha vindo. Algumas coisas tinham que ser resolvidas mesmo no braço, ou pelas espadas, ou enfim, com uma luta.

'Você tem razão.' Kazuo falou, chamando a atenção do garoto que o encarou com a respiração ainda acelerada. 'Vou cair fora da sua casa.'

Shaolin franziu a testa e desviou os olhos dele. 'A casa não é minha, é dos meus pais.' Respondeu. 'Se você é filho de tousan, então… a casa também é sua. E se a kaasan não liga.' Ele deu de ombros. 'Sou voto vencido lá. Kero-chan não conta.'

'Acho que não. Aquela bola de pelo não faz muita coisa a não ser comer.'

'Exatamente.' Shaolin falou. 'Mesmo que eu e ele votássemos para você cair fora, quem ainda mandam lá são kaasan e tousan.'

'Então o território é deles.' Kazuo concluiu.

'É… Acho que sim… Deve ser assim que você encara as coisas.' Shaolin falou, passando a mão no rosto e limpando o sangue que escorria no canto da boca e na bochecha. 'Merda... Kaasan vai encher o meu saco quando nós chegarmos assim em casa.'

'Ela vai encher o meu.' Kazuo retrucou.

'Não. Ela vai encher o meu, porque ela me manda ficar longe de briga. Ela não é tonta… Apesar de parecer, às vezes. Ela vai saber que quem provocou fui eu.' Passou a mão nos cabelos. 'Vou ouvir um sermão a noite inteira.'

'Melhor você falar com ela, então, e a gente divide a culpa.'

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve e sorriu. 'Você não entende.'

'É melhor do que apanhar o tempo todo.' Kazuo falou, franzindo a testa de leve. 'Ouvir sermão dela não deve ser tão ruim.'

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou o rapaz. Marie tinha lhe falado sobre o mundo das trevas e, apesar de tentar ignorar a informação, não dava para se enganar pensando que o meio-irmão tivesse sido feliz lá e que estava ali apenas para atrapalhar sua vida. Não era tão egocêntrico daquela maneira. Sabia que, para ele ser tão forte daquela forma sem nenhum treinamento, era porque realmente tivera que lutar para sobreviver.

Deu um longo suspiro e se sentiu pior. Tinha brigado com o pai, com a mãe, com Marie, com todo mundo por causa de Kazuo. Tinha perdido o controle e colocado Kasumi em perigo porque não aguentou a provocação dele. Inclusive estava todo dolorido daquela forma porque tinha brigado com o meio-irmão, de fato.

E, no final, não mudava nada. Kazuo continuaria ali e ainda seria seu meio-irmão. E, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, se estivesse no lugar dele, também gostaria de escapar daquele lugar. Além disso, Marie tinha comentado sobre a mãe dele, também.

Desviou os olhos, fitando a grama ao seu lado. Sakura era uma mãe maravilhosa. Era, muitas vezes, chata, como todas as mães, mas ele sabia que sempre poderia contar com ela, que ela sempre lhe daria apoio e suporte para tudo e, principalmente, nunca o colocaria em perigo.

Kazuo não conviveu com o pai. Syaoran era bastante exigente, mas também sabia ser amigo quando precisava. Também sempre o apoiara em tudo e, apesar de o criticar, respeitava-o bastante. Seria realmente injusto da parte dele querer, de alguma forma, impedir a convivência do meio-irmão com o pai deles.

'Eu lhe devo desculpas.' Falou por fim para Kazuo sem encará-lo. 'Você tem o mesmo direito que eu. Temos o mesmo pai. Na verdade, pensando friamente, eu sempre o tive ao meu lado e você, não. Então... Acho que você tem até mais direito de conviver com ele do que eu, agora. Para tentar compensar o tempo perdido, sabe? Ele é duro e tal, mas é o melhor pai que você poderia pedir. Eu posso garantir isso.'

Kazuo observou Shaolin e sorriu de leve. 'Acho que dá para dividir a bronca da sua mãe e a atenção dele sem problema, não é?'

O garoto virou-se para ele e sorriu. 'Acho que você deveria realmente pensar melhor sobre dividir a bronca de kaasan. Ela parece doce daquela forma, mas você ainda não a viu brava.'

'Não dá para imaginá-la brava.'

'Ah! Mas logo você vai ver. E, se realmente pretende ficar, vai ter que se acostumar. É ela quem manda lá em casa, afinal.'

'Oyaji já falou isso.'

'Então…' O garoto deu um longo suspiro. 'Você só tem alguns segundos para reconsiderar sua oferta.' Falou, sorrindo para ele e depois olhando para a casa da prima, sentindo que a presença da mãe se aproximava.

E ela estava uma fera!

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **AVISO:**_

 _Está acontecendo o terceiro desafio valendo prêmio no grupo do Facebook de FEITICEIROS! ( groups/1916900561872975)._

 _Participe e Boa Sorte !_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Kath:**_ _Foi um dos capítulos mais complicados de serem escritos, o roteiro já estava pronto a um bom tempo, mas enrolei o máximo que eu pude para começar a escrevê-lo. Briga de irmãos é normal e previsível, mas quando magia e elementos mais fortes estão incluídos nesta situação as coisas podem perder o controle. E foi tão difícil escrever estes dois brigando..._

 _No fundo, cada um interpretou errado a atitude do outro. Kazuo interpretou errado o afastamento de Shaolin e Shaolin acabou interpretando errado a provocação de Kazuo. Os dois agiram conforme o que viveram até agora. Kazuo se ressentiu por constatar que o irmão tinha o que no fundo (apesar de adorar dizer que não) também queria. Shaolin se afastou de Kazuo, na tentativa de não intervir na decisão dele e dos pais sobre ele ficar ou não. Saber aos 13 anos, de repente, que você tem um irmão nunca será uma situação fácil, independente das circunstâncias._

 _Acho que realmente foi necessário esta briga para que um se colocasse e entendesse (mesmo que de forma não totalmente correta) a atitude do outro e se colocarem no lugar do outro. Isso com certeza é mais um avanço para a relação dos dois._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história. Até a próxima_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _De um ponto de vista analítico, considerando o lugar de onde o Kazuo veio – onde o seu valor é medido pelas batalhas ganhas, pela sua força, pelo "medo" que seus inimigos têm de você, pelo número de inimigos que o perseguem querendo derrotá-lo para se provar mais forte – não é difícil entender o porquê do Shaolin não lutar para valer, do Shaolin desistir da luta pela metade, do Shaolin dizer "Não vale a pena" tê-lo incomodado tanto. No MdT, isso seria o equivalente a dizer "você é insignificante" o que é, possivelmente, um dos piores insultos possíveis. É o não reconhecimento da sua existência. Por isso que a indiferença do Shaolin incomodava tanto o Kazuo. Ele não é um mau rapaz. Ele não queria realmente machucar o irmão, apenas queria ser reconhecido._

 _Acho que ao final deste capítulo, ele conseguiu. Na verdade, os dois conseguiram empatizar um com o outro. Conseguiram se colocar no lugar um do outro, pelo tempo suficiente para aceitar que o outro existe e que não vão a lugar algum (talvez vão ficar de castigo, mas…). Agora resta saber o que os dois vão fazer desse "reconhecimento" entre eles. No fundo, no fundo… acho que os dois estão bastante animados por terem um irmão. Apenas são cabeça dura demais para admitir._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e até a próxima semana!_


	55. A Abertura do Portal

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Revisão: Rô Marques

 **Capítulo 55**

 **A Abertura do Portal**

Sakura caminhava pisando duro em direção a Shaolin e Kazuo. Os dois estavam sentados, ou melhor, largados no gramado olhando para ela. Trincou os dentes, vendo o filho todo machucado.

Droga! Tinha visto tantas e tantas vezes o marido daquela maneira que agora lhe dava raiva ver o próprio filho assim, também. Desviou os olhos para Kazuo, que também estava todo sujo de terra e sangue, mas começava a se recuperar devido à capacidade de cicatrização.

Ela simplesmente não tinha acreditado quando sentiu a energia, tanto de Kazuo quanto de Shaolin, explodindo de forma violenta. Inicialmente estavam agitadas apenas, depois ficaram agressivas.

Passou por Marie que tentou falar alguma coisa, mas só levantou a mão pedindo para nem pensar em lhe dar uma desculpa esfarrapada em defesa do primo. Passou por Kasumi e franziu mais a testa. A garota estava com o rosto sério, devia ter sido difícil para ela assistir Shaolin agir daquela forma.

Parou entre os dois garotos com as mãos na cintura e o rosto sério. Shaolin engoliu em seco e nem tentou se levantar. Kazuo deu um longo suspiro. O irmão realmente tinha razão, ela estava bem brava, diferente do que sempre viu no rosto bonito da esposa do pai.

'Os dois…' Ela começou a falar, olhando de um para o outro. 'Expliquem-se.'

Kazuo olhou para Shaolin e depois fitou a esposa do pai. 'A gente estava treinando.' Falou, encolhendo os ombros. Desviou os olhos dela quando a viu estreitar os olhos nele.

Shaolin pigarreou e ergueu o rosto, encarando a mãe. 'Exatamente isso! Tentamos inovar um pouco, sabe?' Ele desviou os olhos dela, sabendo que ela não tinha engolido a desculpa. 'Experimentando uns golpes novos… estas coisas.'

'Está ficando mentiroso agora, Shaolin?' Ela indagou com a voz baixa.

O garoto soltou um suspiro e se levantou. 'A gente brigou. Pronto! Coisa de irmãos.'

Sakura sorriu de forma irônica para o filho. 'Coisa de irmãos? Para tentar me tapear, agora, vocês dois…' Ela falou, olhando do filho para Kazuo e depois voltando a fitar o filho. 'Viraram irmãos?!'

Shaolin levantou as mãos ao lado do corpo, encolhendo os ombros. 'Não era isso que você e tousan queriam?'

Sakura olhou para o filho séria, soltou um longo suspiro, sentindo vontade de colocá-lo de castigo por um ano por ter se machucado daquela forma. 'Conversaremos melhor sobre isso em casa. Agora… você tem que ir para o hospital.'

'Não é para tanto.' Ele falou, tentando minimizar a situação.

'Você tem um corte no braço.' Ela falou. 'Kazuo-san, eu sei que cicatriza por conta própria. Você, não.'

'Ele pode estar precisando de um analgésico.' Shaolin comentou, coçando a bochecha sem graça.

'Para quê ele tomaria um analgésico se foi apenas uma briga entre irmãos?' Sakura rebateu, aproximando-se do filho e pegando-o pelo outro braço.

'Ah, sei lá… tousan conseguia ficar bom de todos os ferimentos antes?'

'Eu estou de boa!' Kazuo falou mais alto, aproximando-se. 'Daqui a pouco o braço fica bom. Já quebrei ele antes.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, encarando o filho. 'Você teve coragem de quebrar o braço do seu irmão?! Ficou maluco, Shaolin?!' Ela ralhou com ele, arrastando-o em direção à casa. Olhou por cima do ombro direito. 'Kazuo-san, você vem junto!'

'Não foi nada. Daqui a pouco fico novo em folha.'

'Agora.' Ela falou entre os dentes, franzindo a testa e fazendo o rapaz colocar-se em movimento, seguindo-a.

Kazuo sorriu de leve, vendo Sakura, literalmente, arrastar o irmão que ainda tentava convencê-la de que estava tudo bem e que ela estava exagerando. Ela estava bem brava, dava para perceber pela agitação da aura dela, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia perceber a preocupação. A aura dela envolvia a do irmão como se, de alguma forma, tentasse protegê-lo.

Sakura voltou-se para trás. 'Anda, Kazuo-san!' Ralhou com ele, percebendo que se mantinha ainda distante.

Kazuo ajeitou o corpo e apressou o passo. Ficou na dúvida se realmente deveria se aproximar ou não, invadindo o campo de atuação da aura dela. Isso não seria certo, não é?

Levado pela curiosidade, acabou parando ao lado de Sakura quando alcançaram o carro e Kazuo se sentiu envolvido pela aura dela também. Era uma sensação calorosa, diferente de qualquer coisa que ele estava acostumado a sentir.

Sakura pegou um lenço e amarrou no corte do braço do filho. Estava realmente tentada a chamar Alada e ir voando para o hospital, mas não daria para levar os dois. Abriu a porta do carro e, com um gesto, mandou o filho entrar, virou-se para Kazuo que estava perto dela. 'Entra no carro você também. Vou levar os dois para o hospital.' Ela ordenou sem perceber que o rapaz desviou os olhos dela com o rosto corado.

Sakura olhou por cima do ombro do rapaz e gritou por Kasumi. Tinha que levar a menina para casa também e precisava conversar com ela. Observou-a caminhando em direção a eles e estranhou vê-la com o semblante preocupado, mas não assustado. Às vezes, achava que Kasumi era parecida demais com Tomoyo. Parecia nunca perder a calma, na verdade, parecia conseguir superar a amiga com relação a isso.

'Marie-chan!' Sakura gritou, fazendo a jovem que acompanhava a menina fitá-la. 'Converso com a senhorita depois.'

Ela daria um sermão daqueles em cada um dos adolescentes rebeldes que a cercavam, mas tinha uma lista de prioridades. E agora, no topo da lista, estava ir para o hospital. Olhou para Kazuo que ainda não havia entrado no carro.

'Anda, Kazuo-san!' Falou, tocando o ombro dele e sentiu que o rapaz estremeceu. Talvez estivesse mais machucado do que aparentava. Franziu a testa, pegando-o pelo queixo, para que o rapaz a olhasse nos olhos. 'Hei, você tem o mesmo poder de cicatrização que Syaoran possuía, não é? Está tudo bem mesmo?'

Kazuo concordou com a cabeça. 'Eu vou ficar.' Respondeu antes de entrar no carro, sentando-se ao lado de Shaolin.

'Eu não disse?' Ouviu ainda o irmão murmurar para ele.

Kasumi sentou na frente e Sakura contornou o carro. Antes de entrar, levantou o rosto e viu Eriol e Kaho na porta da mansão. Eles estavam apreensivos, assim como ela, mas nem para verificar o que acontecia no próprio quintal. Suspirou. Teria uma conversa com os dois, também. Trocou um rápido cumprimento com Hiiraguizawa antes de entrar no carro e partir.

* * *

Kasumi estava sentada no banco do hospital ao lado de Kazuo que observava o lugar com curiosidade. Shaolin estava na emergência e Sakura estava falando no celular com o marido enquanto o enfermeiro dava os pontos no braço do garoto.

'Então é assim que os humanos se tratam? Em lugares como este…' O rapaz falou.

Kasumi olhou para ele e soltou um suspiro. 'É, sim… Eu não gosto muito deste lugar, mas… Acho que deve ser interessante para você. Diferente.'

'Kasumi, de onde eu vim, isso aqui seria considerado o paraíso só por causa da baixa temperatura.' Ele retrucou.

'Espera então chegar o inverno quando cai neve. Acho que você irá gostar bastante.'

'Neve?'

'Isso… é muito bonito.' Ela falou e tirou o saquinho de biscoitos da pasta. Olhou para o rapaz e estendeu para ele. 'Pode pegar um pouco, você deve estar com fome. Eu estou.'

'Vai dividir comigo?' Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

'Claro que sim. Como é que eu vou comer sozinha, sabendo que você está com fome?'

O rapaz pegou um biscoito e levou à boca. Virou-se, observando a menina que comia o seu em silêncio.

'Você gosta muito dele, não é?' Perguntou, reparando que ela olhava fixamente para a porta por onde o irmão tinha desaparecido.

Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Você e Shaolin são dois malucos por terem lutado daquela forma.' Kasumi falou contrariada, não respondendo a pergunta do rapaz. 'Eu nunca o vi lutando assim. Nem comigo.' Falou antes de colocar mais um biscoito na boca.

Kazuo a observou com a testa franzida. 'Ele luta com você?'

'Depois do que eu vi hoje, ficou óbvio que não. Acho que ele sempre me deixou vencer.'

'Ah! Mas isso porque você é a fêmea dele. Ele não quer ter problemas com você depois. É o mais sensato.' Ele comentou, como se fosse óbvio.

Kasumi sentiu o queixo cair no chão e o rosto esquentar. 'Fêmea? Como assim?'

'Fêmea e macho.' Ele falou, olhando para ela. Arregalou os olhos de leve, lembrando-se que o pai já havia lhe explicado que não era assim que se falava. 'Hum… Da onde eu venho é assim que a gente chama, mas aqui é diferente, né? A "fêmea" do oyaji é a Sakura.'

'A Sakura-ba-san é esposa do Syaoran-ji-san.' Kasumi esclareceu, olhando para o rapaz. 'Ah! Sim… Você é considerado um demônio macho. É isso, não?'

'Isso aí.' Ele falou, sentindo-se satisfeito por alguém o entender.

'Mas aqui você não é um demônio macho, você é um garoto. Entendeu?'

'Não gosto que me chamem de "garoto".' Ele resmungou.

'Hum… Certo… Bem, você é um rapaz. Ficou melhor?'

'Rapaz?'

'Isso!'

'E você é o que então?'

'Sou uma garota.' Kasumi respondeu antes de colocar outro biscoito na boca.

Kazuo franziu a testa, pensativo e pegou outro também, aproveitando que Kasumi realmente parecia não se importar. Eles eram bons realmente. Com fome, ficavam ainda melhores.

'Ah!' Ele exclamou de repente. 'Então, "Namoradinha" é como esposa só que pequena, não é? Você é como a esposa do Shaolin?'

Kasumi engasgou e tossiu, o rapaz levantou o braço e bateu de leve nas costas da menina, ajudando-a a melhorar. Tinha visto a esposa do pai fazer isso quando o mesmo tinha se engasgado.

'Não! Hã…' Ela se ajeitou na cadeira com o rosto tão vermelho quanto um tomate maduro. 'Sou amiga do Shaolin. Somos como irmãos.' Esclareceu, desviando os olhos dele. Estendeu o pacote para ele. 'Toma! Come mais um.' Quem sabe, com a boca cheia, ele pararia de fazer comentários constrangedores.

Kazuo não se fez de rogado, pegando mais um doce e jogando-o na boca de forma divertida. 'Shaolin tem sorte. Você é bem legal. Seja como irmã ou namoradinha.'

'Você também é legal.' Ela comentou, voltando a fitar a porta da Emergência.

Kazuo virou-se para ela, observando-a curiosamente. Era a primeira vez que ficavam realmente sozinhos. Normalmente Shaolin ficava cercando a menina. 'Não tem medo de mim, mesmo? Você sabe que eu sou um demônio, não sabe? Existem uns muito maus.'

Kasumi olhou de soslaio para o rapaz ao seu lado. 'Demônios maus existem, sei exatamente do que está falando… Mas não é o seu caso. Existem seres humanos piores que demônios. Acredite em mim.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Oyaji já me falou sobre isso.'

Ela assentiu, pegando mais um biscoito. 'Deveria ouvi-lo, então…'

Kazuo fitou o chão do hospital e soltou um suspiro, chamando a atenção da menina.

'Ele me contou coisas bem estranhas. Sobre como este universo é. O pessoal gosta muito de um negócio chamado… Hum… como é o nome mesmo?'

Ela soltou um suspiro cansada. 'Dinheiro? Poder?'

'Isso! Dinheiro! Aquela coisa que se troca para pegar o que se quer, não?'

Ela olhou para ele com carinho. 'Exatamente.' Realmente, como Shaolin e Marie haviam comentado, aquele rapaz ao seu lado ainda estava aprendendo sobre o mundo. Voltou a ficar séria e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. 'Também existem seres humanos sádicos que se divertem ou tem prazer em ver ou fazer outros sofrerem. Acredite em mim, há seres humanos capazes de atrocidades que para você que é um demônio, seriam repugnantes. Tenho certeza disso.'

Agora foi ele quem endireitou-se na cadeira e sentiu o rosto esquentar. 'Eu machuquei muito o Shaolin. E ele é menor que eu… Foi covardia.'

'Vocês realmente exageraram… Mas foi uma briga entre irmãos. Eu já saí no tapa com ele algumas vezes.' Ela falou e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio pensativa. Depois abriu um sorrisinho maroto. 'Acho que ele, naquelas vezes, não deve ter me deixado ganhar…' Falou, lembrando-se do rosto do garoto irado quando eles brigavam por brinquedos ou doces. Era briga para valer e, na maioria das vezes, quem levava o objeto de disputa era ela.

'Se eu fosse seu irmão, não brigaria com você.'

'Pode apostar que brigaria.' Falou de forma faceira. 'Todos os irmãos brigam… Faz parte do contrato fraternal.'

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Realmente… é muito estranho…'

Kasumi fitou-o. 'Independente de você ser de qualquer natureza, você é legal.' Sentenciou sorrindo. 'Por isso deixo você comer alguns biscoitos. Mas só alguns.'

Ele sorriu para ela, satisfeito em ouvir aquilo. Ficaram em silêncio, comendo os biscoitos um do lado do outro, olhando as pessoas passando de forma apressada pelo corredor.

'Sabe… Eu não estou entendendo uma coisa.' Kazuo falou de repente. 'Estas relações familiares estão muito confusas.'

Kasumi franziu a testa e o encarou inclinando a cabeça. 'Como assim?'

'Você falou que era irmã do Shaolin.' Voltou ao ponto inicial da conversa. 'Mas a Marie fala que você é namoradinha dele o que, pelo que eu entendi, é como se fosse a fêmea dele.'

Kasumi arregalou os olhos de leve e sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente. Como explicar para o rapaz aquilo que nem ela entendia direito.

'Às vezes… Sentimentos são complicados.' Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu de leve. 'Melhor não entender… Apenas sentir.' Desviou os olhos. 'Achar explicações ou rotulá-los só vai fazer você ficar mais confuso.'

Kazuo franziu a testa de leve, observando a menina. Estendeu a mão para pegar um punhado dos biscoitos e a sentiu batendo na mão dele.

'Um de cada vez.' Ela ralhou, fazendo-o soltá-los. 'Há coisas que são melhores quando apreciadas devagar… Não seja apressado para entender tudo…' Ela estreitou os olhos nele, fazendo-o suar. 'E nem para comer tudo…' Ela desviou o olhar, mas o rapaz ainda a fitava apreensivo. 'Principalmente os meus biscoitos especiais de família. Entendeu, Nii-san?' Concluiu, sorrindo de leve para ele antes de colocar um biscoito na boca.

Kazuo arregalou os olhos de leve, observando a menina a sua frente. Endireitou o corpo, sentindo-se satisfeito por ouvi-la chamando-o daquela forma. Sorriu de forma aberta para ela e estendeu a mão pegando apenas um e como ela sugeriu, comeu devagar.

Um senhor parou em frente aos dois. Kasumi levantou o rosto e sorriu de leve, reconhecendo o enfermeiro que a atendeu quando passou mal na semana anterior. 'Boa noite, Taniguchi-san.'

'Boa noite, Kurogane-chan… Sente-se melhor?' Perguntou de forma suave.

'Sim… sim…' A menina respondeu corada. 'Desculpe-me pela confusão que kaasan e tousan fizeram... Eles estavam muito preocupados.' Ela falou sem jeito, ao se lembrar dos pais quase enlouquecendo o médico e o enfermeiro, solicitando exames e mais exames na menina.

O enfermeiro sorriu de forma suave. 'Não se preocupe. Seus pais são muito atenciosos e só estavam preocupados com uma filha tão bonita.' Ele virou-se para o lado e franziu a testa, observando Kazuo ao lado da menina. O rapaz encarou o senhor desconfiado.

'Eu não conheço você de algum lugar, garoto?' Perguntou com o rosto sério.

Kazuo negou. 'Impossível.'

O enfermeiro olhou para Kasumi, que comprimiu os lábios, e depois voltou a olhar para o rapaz. 'E o que estão fazendo aqui?' Ele perguntou, olhando para os dois, embora nitidamente intrigado com o rapaz. 'Está com a roupa suja de sangue, já se tratou na emergência?'

Os dois se entreolharam sem saber bem o que responder.

'Ele só deu mal jeito no braço, mas já tomou um analgésico.' Kasumi falou por fim.

'Caramba! Aquele negócio é bom mesmo! Tomei e a dor parou quase na hora!' Kazuo falou, lembrando-se do remédio que Sakura o obrigou a engolir assim que chegou ao hospital.

O senhor ainda olhava desconfiado para eles. 'Então, por que ainda estão aqui?'

'Estamos esperando o namoradinho dela, que é meu irmão. Ele entrou por aquela porta ali e não saiu ainda.' O rapaz respondeu, apontando para a porta da emergência.

Foi o rapaz terminar de falar que a porta se abriu e Shaolin passou por ela. Sakura estava logo atrás dele com o rosto ainda duro. O garoto estava com curativos no rosto e no braço.

Kasumi se levantou, parando em frente a Shaolin e olhando para o garoto. 'Você está bem?'

'Estou.' O garoto respondeu, desviando os olhos dela. Sabia que precisaria explicar melhor o que aconteceu.

'Ah, boa noite, Taniguchi-san.' Sakura cumprimentou o senhor que se virou para ela.

'Boa noite, Li-san.' Ele falou, sorrindo para ela. Desviou os olhos para Shaolin e franziu a testa. 'Andaram brigando, é?' Perguntou agora com um sorriso irônico. 'Estes jovens andam bem revoltados.' Comentou, olhando de Shaolin para Kasumi.

Kazuo observava os dois e franziu a testa. Sentiu quando o senhor tocou no seu ombro para chamar sua atenção.

'Fica de olho nestes dois.' Comentou em tom alto o suficiente para que o casalzinho ouvisse. 'Eles são muito jovens para ficarem de agarramento.' Disse ainda, antes de se afastar. 'Se ela aparecer com um bebê, o pai dela mata o seu irmão, hein?'

'Agarramento? Bebê?' Kazuo repetiu sem entender, olhando depois para o irmão e vendo-o encolher os ombros enquanto a garota olhava para o chão com o rosto vermelho. 'O que ele quis dizer com isso?'

'Esquece, Kazuo. Esquece.' Shaolin respondeu, cobrindo o rosto com a mão, sem encarar nem o irmão e muito menos a amiga.

Sakura pigarreou, chamando a atenção do enfermeiro. 'Sua imaginação sempre foi perigosa, Taniguchi-san.' Comentou, afastando-se do senhor com um sorriso. Foi acertar as contas antes de saírem do hospital.

'Isso é o tal do contato especial para reprodução?' Kazuo perguntou, fazendo o irmão não saber onde enfiava a cara.

'Eu não falei para você esquecer isso?' Perguntou, irritado.

'Eu só estou perguntando. Se ela é a sua namorada, então você deve saber.' Falou, apontando para Kasumi que parecia querer se esconder.

A menina soltou um suspiro e, apesar do rosto vermelho de vergonha, levantou-o encarando o rapaz. 'Nii-san! O que eu falei ainda há pouco? Uma coisa de cada vez, lembra?'

Kazuo olhou contrariado, mas ela tinha razão, tinha que ter mais calma para tentar entender aquele universo. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, informando que tinha entendido.

Shaolin franziu a testa ao reparar em como Kasumi chamou Kazuo. Olhou para o irmão e depois para a menina novamente. 'Humph.' Murmurou, chamando a atenção da amiga que o encarou de forma interrogativa. 'Nii-san?'

Ela alargou o sorriso. 'Oras… exatamente. Marie-nee-san e Kazuo-nii-san! Eles combinam tanto! Não formam um lindo casal?'

Agora foi a vez de Kazuo se engasgar e começar a tossir, ficando vermelho como um pimentão, pensando que os dois eram um casal de pirralhos doidos. Imagina se ele ia ter alguma coisa com aquela ruiva metida!

Shaolin não resistiu em rir de forma irônica, vendo o irmão explodir de constrangimento.

Kasumi levantou o braço e bateu nas costas dele assim como ele tinha feito pouco tempo atrás. 'Respira fundo, nii-san... Respira fundo.' Recomendou, dando uma risadinha.

* * *

Syaoran entrou no quarto e encontrou a esposa sentada na cama. 'Acabei de conversar com os dois.' Falou e soltou um suspiro. 'Acho que finalmente acertaram as diferenças, pois agora estão unidos até para contarem desculpas esfarrapadas.'

'É… Eu percebi.' Sakura comentou. Ela balançou a cabeça contrariada. 'Shaolin nunca foi violento, sempre foi pacífico... até demais. O que deu nele para simplesmente brigar daquela forma?' Indagou, fitando o marido. 'Ele quebrou o braço do Kazuo-san tentando imobilizá-lo com uma chave de braço. Disse que não conseguiu controlar a força. Que estava nervoso… e o pior foi o Kazuo-san minimizando… "Ah, foi só um braço quebrado… isso é tranquilo. Logo melhoro". Eu tive vontade de dar umas palmadas nos dois! Colocá-los de castigo por anos!' Falou, balançando as mãos.

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Eles não têm mais idade para isso.'

'Eu sei, Syaoran!' Ela falou. 'Mas parecem duas crianças que brigaram por um brinquedo.'

'Crianças não lutam com espadas.' Ele retrucou.

Sakura estreitou os olhos no esposo. 'Está querendo dizer o quê com isso?'

Syaoran soltou um suspiro. 'Que eles são quase dois homens. Na idade de Kazuo eu estava no treinamento e na idade de Shaolin, eu…'

'Não precisa me lembrar!' Ela o interrompeu, erguendo a voz. 'Não precisa.' Repetiu com a voz mais controlada, mas com o rosto ainda sério, encarando o marido. 'Eles não são você.'

'Exatamente. Espero sinceramente que eles sejam melhores que eu. Apesar do que o Kazuo viveu até agora… Espero tentar… Não sei… Melhorar de alguma forma a vida dele.'

Sakura observou o marido sentar na cama, apoiando os braços no joelho.

Ele suspirou, olhando para a esposa de esguelha. 'Acho que tudo vai ficar bem agora.'

'Eles poderiam ter se matado.' Sakura retrucou.

'Nós dois, com dez anos, caçávamos as cartas Clow. Brigávamos e ainda corríamos um monte de riscos. Não precisa se preocupar tanto assim, Sakura.'

'Será que apenas eu estou vendo a gravidade da situação?'

'Não estou falando que não foi grave.' Ele rebateu. 'Apenas que não adianta você ficar preocupada desta maneira.'

'Syaoran…' Ela falou, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. 'Quando fui levar Kasumi-chan para casa, ela me falou que eles brigaram feio, sem se conterem. Você sabe que ela não é de esconder as coisas e nem de exagerar, ela é bem sincera. Até demais.'

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'Não sei porque Shaolin a levou para o treinamento hoje. Não sei o que deu nele. Ele não deveria usar magia para se exibir para a Kasumi.'

'Foi Kazuo-san quem forçou a situação. Você sabe como Shaolin sempre reagiu sobre magia… Ele não aceita muito bem. Principalmente, usar magia na frente da Kasumi-chan.'

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Mas ele não tinha contado para ela sobre magia antes?'

'Sim… mas é diferente. Uma coisa é você contar sobre ter magia, a outra é mostrar o quanto a magia pode também ser perigosa.'

'Este foi um dos motivos pelo qual pedimos para ele não contar a ela. Mas ele foi teimoso.' Ele deu um suspiro e olhou de forma serena para a esposa. 'Apesar de que ela saberia de um jeito ou de outro sobre isso. Shaolin não conseguiria esconder dela por muito mais tempo. Estava no limite dele.'

'Não agimos certo em pedir para ele não falar nada para Kasumi-chan. O erro foi nosso. Criamos este medo nele, talvez como um reflexo de tudo que passamos por possuirmos magia.'

Syaoran concordou com a cabeça de leve. Soltou um suspiro. 'Kasumi é centrada. Conversei com ela sobre o assunto, até por causa de Kazuo.'

'Nossa sorte é que ela gosta muito do Shaolin…'

'Eles foram criados juntos, é o normal, não?'

Sakura sorriu de leve. 'Acho que sim. Ela está sabendo enfrentar os medos dela melhor do que Shaolin. Falei com ela enquanto a levava para casa. Ela disse que só quer dar apoio para os dois.'

'É uma boa menina. Muito parecida com Tomoyo.' Ele falou com a voz suave, reparando na esposa. Sabia que Sakura sentia muita falta de Tomoyo, justamente, nesse apoio que a morena sempre lhe dera, independente de ter ou não magia. 'Sobre o que houve com ela na semana passada, as Cartas já lhe contaram o que aconteceu?' Perguntou preocupado.

'Nada, desde o comentário sobre ela não ser o que aparenta.' Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve, negando. 'E eu sei que Retorno está me evitando, além de ser uma das que, no fundo, todas as outras respeitam mais.'

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Precisamos tirar aquilo a limpo. Para Shaolin e Kazuo ficarem nervosos daquela forma, foi algo bem grave…'

'Kagami me falou que Retorno sempre foi intrigado em relação a Kasumi-chan. Desde a primeira vez que a viu brincando com Shaolin.'

'Intrigado?'

Ela deu um suspiro. 'Retorno é uma das Cartas mais introspectivas. Foi realmente estranho demais ele se manifestar. Normalmente, ele prefere ficar dentro do livro, assim como Tempo, Silêncio e Sombra.'

'É verdade…' Syaoran concordou. 'Quando Shaolin era menor, lembro-me que ele ficava mais próximo dele.'

Ela franziu a testa de leve. 'Verdade… Isso mudou quando Gabriel-san apareceu.'

Syaoran concordou. 'Exatamente.'

'Acha que tem alguma relação?' Sakura começou a ficar mais preocupada ainda.

Agora foi a vez de Syaoran respirar fundo e soltar o ar devagar. Tentou relaxar os músculos do pescoço. 'Realmente não sei, Sakura… Talvez fosse melhor conversarmos com ele. Tem algo estranho… Desde que aquele episódio aconteceu, tem vezes que eu juro que consigo ver…' Ele reteve-se sem coragem de falar para a esposa.

Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Uma aura púrpura em volta de Kasumi-chan?'

Ele arregalou os olhos. 'Então você também consegue ver? É tão rápido, oscilante, que eu pensei estar vendo coisas.'

'Sim… é muito breve, muito mesmo. Tinha a mesma impressão, mas se você também anda percebendo…'

'Precisamos falar com Retorno. Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo.' Falou sério e a viu assentir com a cabeça.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Sakura sorrir de leve ao se lembrar de Kasumi relatando o que tinha acontecido. A garota gostava muito do filho. Perguntava-se se realmente o filho não tinha percebido nada ainda. Considerando que ela era tão distraída quando criança, talvez ele também o fosse.

'Estava pensando…' Ela chamou a atenção do esposo novamente. 'Shaolin às vezes é muito distraído.'

'Será?' Syaoran falou, levantando-se e caminhando ao armário para pegar uma muda de roupa para tomar um banho e encerrar aquele dia. A conversa com os dois garotos fora bem desgastante.

Ela semicerrou os olhos no marido. 'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

'O que você quis dizer com Shaolin ser distraído?' Rebateu a pergunta.

Sakura franziu a testa, observando o marido caminhar em direção ao banheiro. Levantou-se, indo atrás dele. 'Da Kasumi-chan.'

'Ah!' Ele soltou, parando na porta do banheiro e sorrindo de leve. 'Então também percebeu…'

'A gente tem que ficar de olho neles dois. Eles são muito jovens.' Ela comentou. 'Tomoyo-chan já conversou comigo sobre isso, quando achamos que os dois estavam brigados um tempo atrás, antes de Kazuo-san chegar.'

Syaoran franziu a testa, pensando. 'Hum… Eu me lembro, Shaolin estava cometendo mais erros que o normal naquela época durante os treinos.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Além de andar bem contrariado com tudo também…'

'Ele não se abre nem com você?' A esposa perguntou com a testa levemente franzida.

Syaoran fitou a esposa por alguns segundos, também com o rosto preocupado. 'Pelo visto, não. Ou talvez nem ele entenda direito o que está acontecendo com ele.'

'Ele é bem parecido com você nisso… Às vezes, parece uma conchinha quando se fecha.'

'Não é bem assim…' Ele rebateu. 'É que realmente é difícil tentar falar o que não se entende direito. Mas você tem razão… Ele realmente anda agindo bem parecido comigo.' Concluiu e sorriu, balançando a cabeça de leve ao se lembrar de quando ele mesmo encontrava-se confuso e irritado por não compreender o que sentia pela esposa quando ainda era mais novo que o filho.

Sakura sorriu, observando o marido. 'Por que diz isso?'

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando a esposa. 'Esta fase é sempre complicada.'

'Ah! Complicada?'

'Muito.' Ele respondeu devagar, segurando a cintura da esposa. 'Muito complicada. E, pelo jeito, não importa muito a época, adolescentes vão ser sempre complicados. Principalmente os meninos.'

'Não tão complicados quanto as meninas.' Ela rebateu, sorrindo ao se lembrar da própria confusão que estava a cabeça dela antes de descobrir o que realmente sentia pelo marido.

'Ainda bem que se cresce, não?'

'Ainda bem.' Ela concordou. 'E as coisas ficam mais fáceis… ou talvez mais complicadas.'

'Depende do ponto de vista.' Ele falou se inclinando e beijando o pescoço da esposa devagar. 'Algumas coisas são difíceis, para tornar outras mais fáceis.'

'Como por exemplo?' Ela se fez de desentendida, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o marido beijando seu pescoço.

'Pense em quantos obstáculos superamos… tudo foi bem difícil, então acabou sendo fácil eu aceitar que amava você.'

Ela se afastou levemente dele, olhando-o diretamente. 'Amava?'

'Porque eu amo você.' Ele consertou, beijando o rosto dela e logo alcançando os lábios da esposa que os entreabriu para ele aprofundar o beijo, enquanto começava a despi-la para tomarem banho.

Ela se afastou dele. 'Os garotos… eles podem ouvir…' Falou, sussurrando.

'Eles não são nem malucos de baterem na porta agora, Sakura.' Falou, impedindo que ela se afastasse. 'Ou quem vai dar uma surra neles, sou eu.'

Ela sorriu antes de voltar a beijar o marido.

* * *

Shaolin chegou em casa, jogando a pasta com o material escolar no chão e tirando os sapatos. Espelho aproximou-se dele, mas o garoto já foi falando que estava tudo bem e que era para Kagami não se preocupar com nada. Que só estava com dor de cabeça.

Estava subindo as escadas quando Salto pulou na sua cabeça, tentando fugir de Corrida que estava em seu encalço.

'Ah, me deixem em paz!' Ele falou, tentando tirar a criatura mágica que estava na sua cabeça enquanto a outra tentava pular por cima dele. Teria ido escada abaixo se o irmão não o tivesse segurado por trás.

'Hei! Tá tudo bem?' Kazuo perguntou, percebendo que o garoto chegou em casa com a aura tão irritada que chegou a lhe chamar a atenção.

'Está tudo ótimo!' Falou finalmente se livrando de Salto que continuou a pular pela casa com Corrida atrás dele.

Continuou a subir as escadas, pisando duro e seguindo para o seu quarto, pronto para bater a porta com força… ou talvez não tanta força porque… bem, dor de cabeça... trancando-se lá dentro, quando se lembrou do que o irmão comentou sobre não enfrentar os seus problemas.

Voltou-se para Kazuo e, como imaginava, estava lá o irmão olhando para ele com os braços cruzados. 'Eu preciso ficar sozinho. Não é fugir dos problemas. É usar o tempo para pensar em como resolvê-los.'

Kazuo deu de ombros. 'Por que está me dando explicações?'

'Porque você está aí olhando para mim com uma cara de "eu não disse?"'

'Eu não falei nada.' Kazuo rebateu, erguendo as mãos na defensiva.

Shaolin trincou os dentes, irritado, mas não com o irmão. 'Eu briguei com a Kasumi. Foi isso que aconteceu! Eu pedi para ela se manter afastada desta confusão toda, mas ela disse que eu não precisava me preocupar. Como assim não preciso me preocupar?!' Falou tudo de uma vez, sem nem conseguir respirar direito.

Tinha realmente discutido com a menina, tinha pedido, na verdade exigido, para ela ficar afastada de tudo, inclusive do irmão. Não a queria próxima de Kazuo. O rapaz não entendia as coisas direito ainda e podia, sem querer, colocá-la em perigo. Ou talvez estivesse apenas sentindo ciúmes dela mesmo. Kasumi era sua amiga. Ele nunca a tinha visto ser tão simpática com alguém antes. Mesmo com Marie, demorou um tempo antes das duas se entenderem.

'Ela é fêmea… as fêmeas são assim, mesmo as pequenas.' Kazuo falou, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Por isso elas invadem a cabeça da gente… Elas são traiçoeiras.' Ele falou, apontando para própria cabeça.

'Não é nada disso!' Shaolin falou. 'Ela não entra na minha cabeça.'

'Mas você não para de pensar nela.'

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. Balançou a cabeça com força. 'Não é nada disso!' Ele falou e estava pronto para voltar a se trancar no quarto, quando se virou e encarou o irmão. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. 'Ela é teimosa demais.' Disse por fim. 'Você tem razão… eu vou… sei lá o que eu vou fazer! Eu vou esquecer que ela existe! Pronto!' Sentenciou, por fim, entrando finalmente no quarto.

Soltou um suspiro apoiando-se na porta. Colocou uma mão no rosto. Quem ele estava querendo enganar? Queria ir ao dojo hoje mesmo, para tentar fazer as pazes com Kasumi, mas sabia que precisava se controlar. Kasumi era teimosa e tinha impressão de que ela se fazia de tonta de propósito.

Era tão óbvio que ele não queria que ela ficasse perto deles. Se não fosse o escudo de Marie, ela teria sido atingida durante a briga dos dois. Ele não se controlou. Não conseguiu se controlar e poderia tê-la machucado. Não se perdoaria nunca se isso tivesse acontecido. Já estava difícil aceitar que a tinha colocado numa situação de risco.

Nunca sentiu uma agonia tão grande quanto ao vê-la passando mal e enfraquecida, quando foi envolvida pela energia de Retorno. Como tinha medo de perdê-la, de que algo acontecesse a ela, de não poder vê-la novamente. Era algo tão forte que ele não conseguia nem explicar. Quando a menina o estava evitando alguns meses atrás, por estar chateada com ele, havia sentido falta dela demais.

Apertou mais forte a mão no rosto, massageando a testa e apertando os olhos. Inferno! O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que sentia aquele peso enorme no peito, aquela aflição? Aquele medo?

'Merda.' Soltou entre os dentes.

* * *

Kazuo virou-se para descer as escadas quando quase tropeçou em Troca que resolveu brincar com Salto e Corrida pela casa. Assim que desceu o último degrau, Espelho veio ao encontro dele.

'O que aconteceu?' Ela perguntou preocupada. 'Ele está com dor de cabeça mesmo?'

O rapaz franziu a testa de leve. 'Deve estar. Aposto como a Kasumi está entrando na cabeça dele o tempo todo, por isso ele anda tão irritadiço. Aquela fêmea pequena é muito mais do que aparenta. Daqui a pouco… aparece um filho dele e eu quero ver o que vai dar. O tal "enfermeiro" também já avisou sobre isso…'

'Filho?!' Espelho perguntou, olhando para o rapaz. 'Você está maluco?'

'Não é assim que vocês fazem? Entram na cabeça da gente.' Ele rebateu, olhando para Espelho.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada. 'Não! Não é isso, não! Nem todas as fêmeas são súcubos.' Ela falou para ele. 'Você é bem limitado.' Completou, rindo e fazendo o rapaz ficar sem graça, mas depois ela ficou séria. 'Além disso, Shaolin é um menininho ainda.' Disse, sorrindo de leve.

'Sei…' Kazuo falou, afastando-se dela. 'Menininho…'

'Oras… ele é muito novo para pensar nestas coisas.' Espelho foi atrás do rapaz. 'Ele nasceu ainda ontem.'

'Aqui o tempo passa muito devagar.' Kazuo ainda falou, afastando-se de Espelho e indo para o quintal, onde outras cartas estavam fazendo uma algazarra. Franziu a testa, suspirando. 'Aqui é sempre tão barulhento...'

Espelho deu um longo suspiro. 'Quando os mestres não estão… é sempre assim. Elas estão acostumadas com Shaolin brincando sempre, então não ligam quando ele chega.' Ela sorriu novamente. 'Ainda ontem ele brincava no quintal com a gente.'

'Ele cresceu.' Kazuo falou para Espelho. 'Você é que agora anda limitada.'

'Hei! Você é bem petulante.' Ela ralhou com ele.

'Eu?' Ele falou, abrindo os braços. 'Ah! Deixa para lá.' Disse, voltando para a sala onde a bagunça que Troca, Corrida e Salto estavam fazendo parecia menos barulhenta que a das outras.

Sentou no sofá e colocou os pés na mesa de centro. Trovão se aproximou dele e deitou perto do sofá. O rapaz ainda estendeu a mão, fazendo um carinho na cabeça da criatura mágica. Gostava de Trovão, não era barulhento como os outros.

Às vezes, Silêncio se irritava tanto, que simplesmente fazia todos perderem a voz, o que rendia alguns minutos de paz, porém hoje ela nem tinha se manifestado, preferindo ficar quietinha como era da personalidade dela.

Algumas cartas preferiam permanecer dentro do livro, como se estivessem dormindo. Outras, simplesmente não conseguiam se conter e precisavam ficar andando de um lado para o outro interagindo entre si. Todas tinham personalidades diferentes. Já estava até se acostumando com elas, conhecendo-as.

Olhou para o lado, vendo que Espelho volta e meia aparecia na porta da cozinha e olhava para cima onde o irmão permanecia. Sorriu de lado, ela estava bem preocupada, olhando assim parecia até ser mãe dele. Shaolin tinha sorte, no final. Tinha uma mãe humana e uma que era um demônio.

Franziu a testa, constatando isso. Espelho era, originalmente, um demônio, como Midoriko. Por que então era tão diferente dela? Sempre atribuiu a diferença enorme entre Sakura e Midoriko ao fato de uma ser humana e outra não, mas agora, reparando em Espelho, pensou que a diferença não fosse só uma questão de naturezas diferentes.

Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá e percebeu que Trovão levantou a cabeça encarando-o. Sorriu de leve para a criatura mágica ainda passando a mão pelo dorso dela, que apreciava bastante isso. 'Aqui tudo é diferente, né?'

Tinha perguntado, mas não esperava uma resposta.

'Ah, sim… Jovem mestre.' Ouviu uma voz que o fez levantar o rosto e fitar o rapaz com aparência de adolescente parado a sua frente com os braços cruzados. 'Aqui é tudo diferente.'

'Acho que sim, Disparo.' Ele respondeu, desviando os olhos dele.

'E anda tudo muito calmo ultimamente.' Disparo rebateu, sentando ao lado dele e colocando as pernas na mesa de centro também. 'Eu lembro quando a Mestra me chamava o tempo todo. Eram bons tempos aqueles!'

'O tempo todo?' Kazuo indagou.

'Eu era o preferido.' Falou, sorrindo de lado. 'Salvei a vida do Mestre um monte de vezes. Sou o mais rápido, entende?'

'E tem a língua mais rápida também.' Kazuo retrucou.

Disparo deu de ombros. 'Às vezes, Flecha também era bem solicitada, mas eu ainda era o preferido para resolver alguns problemas imediatos.' Ele soltou um longo suspiro. 'Mas ultimamente… tudo tem ficado tão calmo. Shaolin não gosta de usar a gente para combate. Ele não entende que, algumas vezes, é necessário e que nos sentimos úteis quando pedem nossa ajuda. Ainda assim, é bem melhor do que o outro mestre, que nos via apenas como objetos.'

'Vocês tiveram outro mestre?' Kazuo perguntou.

'O que nos aprisionou.' Disparo soltou um assobio zombeteiro. 'Esperança deve estar bem nervosa com a situação atual dela.'

'Não deveria brincar com isso.' Terra apareceu atrás deles, olhando com o rosto duro para Disparo. 'A presença dela está cada vez mais instável. Ela deve estar realmente sofrendo…'

Disparo encolheu os ombros. 'Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.' Falou, envergonhado.

'Você é um moleque. Tem que crescer.' Ela o repreendeu, antes de se afastar.

Kazuo observou a figura feminina se afastando e depois voltou-se para o rapaz. 'Quem é Esperança? Volta e meia vocês falam dela. Ela fugiu ou voltou para o Mundo das Trevas?'

Disparo esticou o pescoço para se certificar que Terra tinha se afastado, não queria ser repreendido novamente, depois voltou-se para Kazuo. 'Esperança era nossa líder.' Respondeu. 'Dura na queda. Quando eu a encontrei no mundo das trevas pensei que seria o meu fim. Na época ela era conhecida como Khala'a.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Acho que já ouvi este nome antes.' Ele falou, tinha impressão de que alguém já tinha lhe falado alguma coisa sobre ela.

'Ela era esperta, em vez de cortar a nossa cabeça, ela nos liberava e pedia só para tomar um pouco do nosso sangue e bingo! Acumulava nossos poderes. Aí… era muito mais jogo continuarmos acompanhando-a. Questão de sobrevivência, você sabe como é?'

'Sei.' Ele respondeu e percebeu que Trovão deitou-se novamente aos seus pés. 'E que fim ela levou? No Mundo das Trevas ela não estava, porque não a encontrei.'

'Ah, não! Ela até voltou para lá com a Mestra para resgatar o Mestre quando ele era um de nós, mas não voltou da mesma forma.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Como assim?'

'Ela agora é humana.' Ele respondeu.

'Humana?' Kazuo perguntou. 'Como assim humana?'

'Você realmente tem a língua bem solta, não é, Disparo?' Trevas apareceu atrás dos dois, fazendo o rapaz novamente se encolher. 'Fica enchendo os ouvidos do jovem mestre para quê?'

'Foi ele quem perguntou.' Disparo se levantou, sabendo que hoje todas resolveram pegar no seu pé. 'Eu estou indo. Vocês hoje estão chatas demais.' Falou se afastando.

Kazuo observou o rapaz se afastando e logo virando uma lâmina mágica que voou para dentro do livro. Voltou-se para Trevas que o encarava séria.

'Que história é essa?' Ele perguntou, curioso.

Trevas se inclinou, ficando com o rosto na altura do rapaz que estava ainda sentado no sofá. 'Curiosidade matou o gato. Sabia?'

'O quê?'

'É um ditado humano bem pertinente à sua situação agora.' Trevas falou, erguendo o corpo. 'Melhor ficar fora disso, garoto. Tem coisas que é melhor deixar no passado.' Disse, afastando-se dele.

Kazuo franziu a testa, observando-a se afastar lentamente. Voltou a fitar Trovão que só levantou a cabeça para ele e depois voltou a se deitar. 'Humph'. Murmurou. 'Bem… não sou um gato mesmo.' Falou, soltando um suspiro. 'Só que agora eu fiquei bem curioso para saber que história é essa.'

Shaolin apareceu na sala e encarou o irmão. 'Você não quer dar uma volta? Kagami vai ficar me cercando o tempo inteiro e perguntando se eu estou bem.' Ele falou. 'Tousan falou para não ir treinar hoje por causa do braço.' O menino falou, olhando para o curativo que protegia os pontos.

Se ficasse em casa, era capaz de ligar para Kasumi e se desculpar, mas não faria isso mesmo. Pior, acabaria indo no dojo para falar com ela e se desculpar pessoalmente pela briga que tiveram. Não! Não se desculparia para ela. Kasumi tinha que entender a situação e fazer o que ele tinha pedido. Era para o bem dela. Para a segurança dela.

Kazuo abaixou os pés. 'Está bem. Vamos dar uma volta. Hoje… como todos os dias, está uma loucura aqui em casa.'

Shaolin virou-se, caminhando em direção a porta para calçar os tênis. 'Aqui só fica calmo quando os pais chegam. Ninguém me respeita mesmo e, pelo visto... também não respeitam muito você.' Falou rindo.

* * *

Smith levantou o rosto, observando o sol aos poucos ser coberto pelo satélite lunar. Estava no extremo norte da Irlanda onde o eclipse solar seria total. Rosas estava ao seu lado, estava tenso e, por causa disso, começara a murmurar alguma coisa em latim, provavelmente um salmo ou uma oração para tentar se acalmar. Aquilo o estava irritando.

Afastou-se, observando o grupo de quase 50 jovens que estava a sua frente. Tinham sido instruídos para seguirem até a energia do Pilar e atacá-lo. Entre eles estava Charles Holey, que havia, assim como ele, abandonado o Círculo de forma aberta. Assim como Charles, outros Feiticeiros, xamãs e detentores de magia haviam se juntado a ele.

Caminhou decidido até Charles, parando ao seu lado. 'Sabe o que tem que fazer, não?'

Charles acenou que sim com a cabeça de forma decidida. 'Assim que atravessarmos o portal já procuraremos pela energia do Pilar.'

'Durante a cerimônia solicitarei que o portal seja aberto próximo ao Pilar, mas não sei o quanto isso será eficaz ou não.' Smith falou. 'Fique atento.'

'Estou atento.' Charles rebateu. Ele olhou rapidamente para Rosas e depois voltou a fitar Smith. 'Acredita que conseguirá entrar em contato com o plano inferior?'

'Assim que o pilar estiver enfraquecido, será fácil abrir uma brecha para lá e esperar que eles venham até nós. Já entrei em contato com alguns, por meios indiretos.'

'Acha que pode confiar naqueles seres?' Charles perguntou com o tom preocupado.

'Eles possuem interesses em comum conosco. Não é porque são seres que vivem no plano inferior que são estúpidos. Às vezes, são mais inteligentes que nós.'

'Mas se estão lá, é porque não possuem honra ou caráter. Se eu fosse você, teria cuidado.'

Smith sorriu de lado. 'Não se preocupe com isto. Faça a sua parte, que eu saberei como entrar em acordo com eles para consquistarmos nossos objetivos.'

Charles suspirou, olhando para o grupo de jovens a sua frente. 'Estes são os que mais se destacaram no treinamento, selecionados por Reyume Li, mas espero que realmente estejam preparados.'

'Foram preparados por mais de cinco anos. Finalizaram com sucesso o mesmo treinamento, com as orientações específicas de Clow, tanto em lutas como em magia, que os Li usaram para formar o guardião.' Smith fez uma pausa. 'Não há como falhar por causa deles… agora espero que realmente esteja preparado para a sua tarefa.'

Charles respirou fundo e fitou duas xamãs que estavam um pouco mais afastadas deles. 'Elas pareciam bem interessadas em enfraquecer o pilar, acho que possuem algum interesse também. Precisamos ficar de olho.'

'Caro amigo.' Smith falou em tom paternal. 'Todos aqui possuem algum interesse. Precisa apenas saber administrar os interesses dos outros para que os seus sejam atingidos.'

'É isso que você faz?' Charles perguntou, encarando-o.

'Estou aqui por um motivo maior que todos, Charles. Estou aqui para manter a segurança do nosso universo.' Falou com convicção. 'Nossa causa é maior que os interesses pessoais mundanos. Tenho esta missão e não recuarei até que ela esteja completa.'

Charles encarou-o por alguns segundos em silêncio. 'Assim espero.'

'Assim será, amigo.' Falou colocando uma mão no ombro dele. 'Agora, vamos iniciar o ritual.' Disse olhando para o céu. 'O Eclipse total acontecerá em poucos minutos. Tudo tem que ser perfeito.'

Smith olhou em volta e percebeu que tudo estava preparado. Tinham construído um círculo perfeito com pedras de sal, que era interrompido em duas partes simetricamente opostas. Interrompendo a linha de pedras havia algo representando os quatro elementos. De um lado havia uma tocha queimando e um grande recipiente de cristal com água cristalina. No extremo oposto havia um grande drusa de ametista aberta ao meio deixando a mostra os cristais perfeitos e brilhantes, além de vários incensos que queimavam tornando o ambiente perfumado com ervas que se espalhavam pelo ar.

Smith apertou a chave de Janos em sua mão e fitou a estátua do deus romano, que ele também havia roubado de um museu. A estátua de um homem com dois rostos, um jovem e o outro velho, voltados para lados opostos, estava no centro do círculo.

Smith contou rapidamente o número de pessoas dentro do círculo para ter certeza que teriam a mesma quantidade de homens e de mulheres. Pediu a Rosas e alguns outros que saíssem da circunferência e foi prontamente atendido por eles.

Olhou novamente para o céu. Agora faltava muito pouco. Caminhou devagar, pedindo por silêncio e que todos se concentrassem. Para abrir um portal era necessária muita energia mágica e, desta vez, não iria apenas trazer alguém para este universo. Precisaria manter o portal aberto por tempo suficiente para que o exército treinado e escolhido por Reyume atravessasse.

Sentiu-se nervoso. Ele seria o mediador, pois não confiava em mais ninguém para isso. Tinha lido e estudado por anos sobre as invocações para abrir os portais, tinha contratado os melhores estudiosos de línguas mortas e antropologistas. Ele sabia que ninguém estaria mais preparado para aquilo. Pegou o caderno de anotações onde tinha a invocação preparada, palavra por palavra. Reparou que o dia começou a escurecer como a noite. As auras dos jovens estavam brilhantes, tornando o ambiente energizado para o ritual.

Apertou a chave de Janos na mão e subiu uma pequena escada, observando o orifício entre as mãos da imagem. Respirando profundamente, finalmente, iniciou o ritual, colocando a chave nas mãos da grande figura de bronze. O encaixe era perfeito.

'Spiritus magnus. Ignis et Aquae Spiritus. Aeris et Terrae Spiritus' ( _Grande espírito. Espíritos do fogo e da água. Espíritos do ar e da terra_ ). Smith começou a falar e sentiu que a energia de todos os detentores de magia por perto estava aumentando de forma gradativa.

' _Pedimos autorização para abrirmos este portal, por intermédio de Janos, aquele que intercede pelos opostos, pela divergência entre o tudo e o nada. Entre o céu e o inferno. Entre o belo e o repulsivo_.'

A chave que estava presa à imagem de Janos começou a acumular toda aquela magnífica energia e brilhava de forma esplêndida. A estátua também começou a brilhar. O bronze adquiriu uma aparência de metal na forja, incandescente e parecendo respirar.

Smith prosseguiu. ' _Entre o masculino e o feminino. Entre o novo e o velho. Entre a Luz e as Trevas._ '

A energia propagava-se dentro do círculo fazendo a labareda de fogo crescer, a água do recipiente vibrar e expandir, a energia da drusa aumentar assim como a terra aos pés de todos começar a se levantar, impulsionada pela rajada de vento que circulava como um tornado preso naquele círculo mágico.

' _Solicitamos, humildemente, vossa interferência, vossa sabedoria e poder para localizarmos um universo onde encontraremos um Pilar de sustentação da Vida similar ao que sustenta o nosso._ '

A energia circulava de forma violenta, obrigando alguns a fechar os olhos e proteger os rostos com os braços. Da chave de Janos, saiu um feixe de luz em direção ao centro do Sol que estava encoberto pela Lua.

' _Solicitamos, agora, a abertura de um portal que nos leve até este poder!'_

A imagem de Janos se moveu, formando um plano mágico onde era possível ver a mudança da paisagem. Smith sorriu. A brecha estava sendo rasgada entre os universos, unindo-os para que pudessem atravessá-los.

 _'_ _Suplicamos por vossa clemência e vossa permissão para que a passagem entre os universos se mantenha aberta! Até a finalização deste Eclipse Solar.'_

Smith olhou para o céu, eles teriam apenas alguns minutos para que todos atravessassem antes do desalinhamento dos astros e o fechamento do portal.

Olhou para Charles. 'Agora! Atravessem!' Ordenou e foi atendido pelo Feiticeiro, seguido pelos escolhidos.

Conforme atravessavam o plano mágico, percebia que suas auras não eram mais sentidas. Smith olhou para o céu preocupado. Eram muitos, tinham que ser mais rápidos ou o portal se fecharia sem que todos o atravessassem.

'Mais rápido!' Gritou, apressando-os.

O Sol começava a ser descoberto pela Lua, fazendo o dia sair das trevas momentâneas. Smith observou o último jovem atravessar o portal e, em seguida, a energia do portal enfraqueceu, tornando a imagem do outro universo menos nítida.

Smith conseguiu ainda ver o seu grupo caminhando por uma grande e densa floresta, antes que tudo se tornasse opaco e ele perdesse o contato visual.

Sorriu de forma aberta. Ele tinha conseguido. Agora era questão de tempo para que eles chegassem até o Pilar e, finalmente, seus planos poderiam ser colocados em ação. Era melhor já comprar suas passagens para o Japão.

* * *

Sakura observou Shaolin e Kazuo chegando em casa depois de treinarem na casa de Marie. Conversavam em voz alta. Tinha até levado um susto inicialmente, pensando que estavam discutindo, mas prestando atenção no conteúdo da conversa estavam apenas trocando farpas leves. Lembravam, até certo ponto, ela e Touya.

Reparou que Kazuo prestava atenção quando Shaolin explicava para ele algum golpe ou alguma maneira de se posicionar melhor, assim como o menino também parava para ouvir o irmão, quando ele falava sobre a demora em decidir como agir ou quando hesitava. Não brigavam mais, apenas, volta e meia, implicavam um com o outro de leve.

Os dois a cumprimentaram assim que a viram e já subiram as escadas, tinham achado um esquema deles para decidirem quem tomaria banho primeiro. Algumas vezes, um reclamava que o outro estava tentando passá-lo para trás, fazendo-a até rir da situação, principalmente, quando os dois se uniam para tentar passar ela ou Syaoran para trás em alguma coisa.

Ela observou os dois se afastando e soltou um suspiro. Tinha que conversar com Syaoran sobre a situação de Kazuo. Ele precisaria de um registro, documentação e essas coisas mais burocráticas. Ele tinha também que pensar em escola, formação, coisas que humanos pensam e fazem planos. Não havia a menor possibilidade do rapaz voltar para o Mundo das Trevas, então seria mais prudente acertar sua vida como um humano.

Deu um longo suspiro, pensando em ter que forçar o rapaz a estudar para tentar, mais tarde, entrar numa escola normal. Franziu a testa de leve, pensando que apesar dele ser muito inteligente, teria que se esforçar também para tentar recuperar o tempo perdido. Ele tinha aparência de 16 anos e, pelas contas dela, seria mais ou menos este o tempo em que tudo tinha acontecido no mundo das trevas.

Teria que conversar com Eriol sobre isso, apesar de o amigo não gostar muito de falar sobre demônios. Talvez fosse interessante falar com os Asakuras, também, a respeito do que eles sabiam sobre demônios. Saber se Kazuo envelheceria neste universo e como isso aconteceria, para poderem planejar melhor as possibilidades para ele. Queria que ele fosse feliz e ela já tinha percebido que Kazuo estava gostando bastante de viver com eles.

Voltou-se para a cozinha para finalizar a janta, hoje eram ela e Shaolin que deveriam prepará-la, já que Syaoran chegaria um pouco mais tarde. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam em como acertar a situação de Kazuo. Talvez pudesse usar magia para "criar" um registro para ele.

Lembrou-se de toda a complicação com a documentação de Syaoran quando ele voltara do Mundo das Trevas pela primeira vez. Balançou a cabeça de leve, pensando que teria sido muito mais fácil ela simplesmente ter resolvido tudo usando magia, mas na época achava que isso seria errado. Besteira.

Se a magia fazia parte da vida deles, não tinha porque eles terem tanto receio de usá-la desta forma. Soltou uma risadinha irônica pensando na mudança enorme que acabou acontecendo na vida deles depois que os dois voltaram do Mundo das Trevas. Tudo tinha simplesmente mudado. Poderia ser mudado novamente, para tentar incluir Kazuo nesta vida. Criar uma documentação não seria muito difícil e não prejudicaria ninguém.

Ela percebeu a presença de Kazuo descendo as escadas e se virou para a porta da cozinha, vendo-o já de banho tomado.

'Precisa de ajuda?' Ele perguntou de forma tímida.

Ela sorriu para ele e acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'Se não se importa de preparar os legumes para a janta, seria de uma enorme ajuda.'

Ele se aproximou e franziu a testa de leve. 'Daquela forma que o Shaolin me explicou na semana passada?'

'Exatamente.' Ela respondeu e reparou que o rapaz se aproximou para ajudá-la.

Aos poucos ele começara a fazer parte do cotidiano da casa, de forma tímida inicialmente. Depois que acertou os ponteiros com Shaolin, tinha se sentido mais a vontade para participar das tarefas pequenas do dia a dia. Shaolin também estava se aproveitando disso. Sakura já tinha percebido que o filho agora incluía o irmão em tudo para dividir as tarefas da casa. Ela pensou em chamar-lhe a atenção, mas, no final, ponderou que era o certo a se fazer.

Kazuo não passaria apenas uma temporada com eles. Não era um visitante, e, sim, parte da família. Então ajeitaram o quarto que antes era de Kero para o rapaz, deixando-o, além de responsável por aquele cômodo, também mais a vontade nele, sabendo que aquele seria o seu "cantinho". Kero chiou, mas aceitou se mudar para uma grande gaveta no escritório com um upgrade do aparelho de videogame.

'Como foi o treinamento hoje?' Ela perguntou, observando-o cortar os legumes.

Kazuo deu de ombros. 'Foi normal.' Respondeu. 'A Marie criou umas criaturas esquisitas. Ela tem uma imaginação muito grande para criar aquelas coisas lá para a gente lutar.' Falou, sorrindo de leve. 'Nem no mundo das trevas vi umas coisas tão feias.'

Sakura riu. 'Ela deve fazer isso para inovar. É melhor este tipo de treinamento do que vocês lutarem entre si.' Ela falou e olhou de esguelha para o rapaz. 'Vai que não conseguem controlar a força, não é?'

Kazuo pigarreou e ajeitou o corpo. 'Às vezes, é interessante lutar um contra o outro.' Olhou para ela rapidamente. 'Mas agora a gente se controla muito melhor. Principalmente eu e Shaolin.'

Ela acenou com a cabeça. 'Se estivessem sempre com as cabeças frias, não teria problema.'

'Shaolin gosta de explicar as coisas. É legal.' Ele falou, finalizando o corte dos legumes, olhou para ela. 'Está bom assim?' Perguntou, mostrando-os.

'Está ótimo.' Respondeu, pegando-os para colocar na panela para cozinhar a vapor.

'Isso fica bom.' Ele comentou. 'Bem que oyaji falou que esse negócio de comer pode ser bom, também. Apesar de que sentir fome é chato pra caramba. A Kasumi me convidou para ir algum dia na casa dela. Ela falou que a cozinha é mais equipada que a daqui.' Falou, olhando para os lados. 'Não entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer com isso…'

Sakura sorriu olhando para ele. 'Ela é uma menina muito querida e realmente cozinha muito bem.'

Ele assentiu. 'Ela é legal. Não sei porque o Shaolin brigou com ela.'

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve. Sabia muito bem o porquê. O filho estava enciumado e com medo. Em grande parte, ela sentia como se fosse culpa dela que o filho tivesse todo aquele receio.

'Outro dia fui com oyaji no dojo e a vi lutando. Ela é muito rápida.' Ele falou, sorrindo de leve.

'Shaolin foi com vocês?'

Ele acenou a cabeça de leve com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. 'Ele ainda está com aquela cara emburrada para ela. Mas acho que ela nem liga mais para isso.'

'Kasumi-chan e Shaolin se conhecem desde que nasceram. Às vezes, eles brigam, mas daqui a pouco fazem as pazes.'

'Ela agora me chama de nii-san.' Kazuo falou orgulhoso.

'Eu percebi.' Sakura sorriu para ele. 'Ela não é muito sociável, mas simpatizou com você desde o começo.'

'Isso é bom. Gosto dela.' Falou satisfeito. 'Fiquei muito preocupado quando ela passou mal aquela vez. Pensei que o Shaolin surtaria também.'

Sakura olhou de soslaio para o rapaz, tinha percebido bem a preocupação dele naquele momento.

'Que bom que tudo não passou de um grande susto.' Falou sorrindo de leve. 'Fico feliz que goste dela. É uma menina muito especial.'

'Sim… Ela falou que não se importa por eu ser um demônio.'

Sakura franziu a testa de leve. Já tinha conversado sobre isso com o marido. Kazuo estava encantado com a maneira que Kasumi o tratava, independente de saber que ele era um demônio ou de tê-lo visto lutar de forma violenta contra Shaolin. Ela parecia indiferente. Estavam ponderando se era arriscado ou não para a menina, mas não podiam negar que isso estava fazendo muito bem para Kazuo.

Pensou que deveria tentar novamente falar com Retorno sobre o que tinha acontecido aquele dia, mas foram tantos acontecimentos, um em cima do outro, que ela não tinha conseguido uma segunda chance para falar com a Carta. Além disso, ela percebeu que Retorno voltou a se recolher como antes, ficando sempre dentro do livro com a intenção de evitar aquela conversa.

Ela sorriu para o rapaz. 'Você pode ajudar a preparar o suco?'

'Claro.' Respondeu. 'Pode ser daquela coisa mais ácida?'

Ela sorriu. 'Pode ser limonada. Os limões estão na cesta ali.' Indicou-os com um gesto da cabeça.

'Isso também é bom'. Ele comentou, pegando as frutas.

'Bem, no final, vocês três têm o gosto parecido.' Sakura constatou, balançando a cabeça de leve.

Kazuo encolheu os ombros. 'Isso, às vezes, não faz muito sentido para mim.'

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando-o. 'Do que você está falando?'

Kazuo levantou uma mão apontando em volta de si. 'Esta convivência de vocês. É estranho ver isso…' Ele fez uma pausa. 'É estranho fazer parte disto.'

'Por que acha isso?'

'Uma comunidade de seres mágicos não deveria ser assim. Sempre imaginei que haveria um líder e os outros seguiriam, de forma inquestionável, suas decisões. Oyaji, no início, foi bem autoritário, mas agora, depois deste tempo todo, dá para perceber que vocês tomam as decisões em acordo.' Ele falou com a testa franzida, como se realmente estivesse se esforçando para entender as coisas. 'As Cartas… Elas são felizes e brincam o tempo todo. Algumas, até demais. Não era assim que eu imaginava que seria um grupo tão grande de demônios. Não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam de onde eu vim.'

Sakura mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, pensando no que falar. Tirou os legumes do vapor e depois voltou-se para ele. 'E o que você pensa disso tudo?'

'Como assim o que eu penso?' Ele a encarou, confuso.

'Oras… se você se sente bem, feliz ou triste. Se sente falta do mundo das trevas. Se realmente quer voltar para lá.'

Ele abaixou o rosto levemente e encolheu os ombros. 'Lá ainda é meu lugar, não é?'

'Não.' Ela respondeu de forma firme, parando de fazer tudo e virando-se para ele. 'Seu lugar não é lá.'

Kazuo levantou o rosto, encarando-a.

'Seu lugar é com sua família. E, se seu pai vive aqui, então o seu lugar é ao lado dele. Dele e do seu irmão, não acha?'

Kazuo não respondeu, mas ela percebeu que a aura dele começou a se agitar, pois estava ruminando o que ela tinha dito. Soltou um suspiro, desviando os olhos dele e voltando ao preparo da janta.

'Você não é obrigado a nada, Kazuo-kun. Não precisa fazer as coisas só porque acha que é como as coisas devem ser. Se você realmente decidir que quer voltar para aquele lugar de merda e convencer a gente de que será mais feliz lá…' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Daremos nosso apoio a você. Agora, se você não quiser voltar, não tem que fazer isso.'

'Midoriko deve estar me procurando como louca.' Ele respondeu.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios, segurando todos os xingamentos possíveis que gostaria de falar. Fechou os olhos de leve, tentando controlar sua presença mágica, pois percebeu que ela aumentara, sem querer, e que o rapaz se assustou com isso.

Tinha que se manter fria. Quando encontrasse novamente aquele demônio feminino traiçoeiro, tiraria as coisas a limpo com ela. Bem limpo.

'Claro… Midoriko…' Ela falou entre os dentes, ainda tentando controlar a agitação da sua aura mágica e voltando a sua atenção para a panela onde estava preparando o jantar. Na afobação de tentar se controlar, acabou tocando o metal quente e queimou a mão. 'Droga!' Soltou, levando a mão à boca.

'Você está bem?' Kazuo perguntou, olhando-a com preocupação.

Sakura voltou-se para ele, empurrando-o de leve, para chegar até a pia e colocar a mão debaixo da água. 'Está tudo bem. Eu só encostei a mão na panela quente. Isso acontece.' Justificou, tentando controlar a voz.

'Você não gosta nem um pouco dela, não é?' O rapaz falou, balançando a cabeça de leve.

Sakura não respondeu. Se abrisse a boca para falar de Midoriko, acabaria soltando todos os xingamentos que bravamente lutava para não saírem de sua boca. Ele era filho dela, nenhum filho gosta de ouvir alguém falando cobras e lagartos da própria mãe, certo?

'Eu devo a minha vida a ela. Por isso me sinto em dívida.' Ele justificou, desviando os olhos de Sakura.

'Eu acho que você já pagou com juros tudo o que devia a ela.' Sakura respondeu em tom baixo, ainda entre os dentes.

Kazuo apenas encolheu um pouco mais os ombros e cerrou com força os punhos.

Sakura respirou fundo, tentando se controlar melhor. 'Ela quebrou o acordo que tinha feito com Enma Daiyoh quando caiu fora antes de combatermos o guardião da última brecha. Ela perdeu o direito a qualquer domínio quando fez isso. Mas, pelo que você me falou, ela já tinha até um grupo de seguidores e controlava um bom território. Território ao qual não tinha direito nenhum, porque foi você quem derrotou os donos daqueles domínios.' Ela voltou-se para ele, encarando-o. 'Por isso eu digo que você já pagou o que devia a ela, e que não precisa se sentir em dívida por nada.' Ela reparou que ele franziu a testa novamente, sentindo-se incomodado com a colocação dela. 'Além disso, Kazuo-kun, ela é um demônio forte e tem vários seguidores, não é? Vai saber se virar sem você… Afinal, ela sobreviveu muito bem sozinha antes de você nascer.' Comentou, balançando as mãos a frente do corpo. 'Ou você acha que ela é frágil e indefesa?' Fitou-o, erguendo uma sobrancelha em tom zombeteiro.

Kazuo balançou a cabeça de leve, curvando os lábios. 'Acho… acho que você tem razão.' Kazuo respondeu de forma tímida. 'Ela sempre falou que eu era um imprestável mesmo.' Completou, encolhendo os ombros.

Sakura voltou a olhar para o rapaz com o rosto sério. 'Imprestável é ela, e não você. Entendeu?' Falou, mandando para o espaço sua decisão racional de não ofender Midoriko. 'Eu não acredito nisso! Na verdade, é bem a cara dela, mesmo! Aquela idiota...' Ela soltou entre os dentes.

Recompondo-se, Sakura soltou um longo suspiro e voltou a encarar o rapaz. Deu um passo a frente, pegando o rosto de Kazuo entre as mãos e forçando-o a olhar para ela. Tinha percebido que ele estava desviando o olhar o tempo todo.

'Olha, você já é parte disso aqui. Você é filho do Syaoran; é irmão do Shaolin. Você não precisa fazer nada para ser parte de algo. Você existir já é mais do que suficiente, Kazuo-kun. Seu pai está feliz por você estar aqui com ele; seu irmão está feliz, as Cartas e eu estamos felizes porque você existe. É simples assim, entendeu?' Perguntou, pressionando de leve o rosto dele e vendo-o acenar com a cabeça. Sakura sorriu e puxou o rosto dele, fazendo-o se abaixar levemente para depositar um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. 'Ótimo.' Falou satisfeita antes de voltar sua atenção à janta. 'Vamos terminar logo isso, porque vocês devem estar com fome e o seu pai já deve estar chegando. Além disso…' Ela falou, sorrindo de leve. 'Eu também estou com fome e me admira Kero-chan ainda não ter aparecido reclamando.' Disse em tom mais animado para quebrar o clima tenso que se instalou ao falarem de Midoriko.

Kazuo ficou observando Sakura e inclinou a cabeça de leve enquanto passava a mão na face que ela tinha beijado. Não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo e nem exatamente do que realmente queria, mas sabia de uma coisa: não queria voltar para o mundo das trevas.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _Parabéns a Natália Rocha que acertou o desafio do grupo de Feiticeiros! Obrigado a todos que participaram da brincadeira, sei que deixamos quase arrancando os cabelos (inclusive eu!), mas foi divertido e bem legal ler as teorias e indagações que vocês fizeram. Muito obrigada a todos! E logo teremos outros! Então para quem não ganhou prêmio, não desanime… outras oportunidades surgirão._

 _Sobre o capítulo… Para quem estava com saudades do enfermeiro tarado, ele surgiu já colocando o filho de Sakura e Syaoran em situação constrangedora. Como sempre… tais pais… tal filho… é sina! Mas a Kasumi conseguiu se sair muito bem deixando Kazuo tb constrangido e não apenas ela e Shaolin._

 _E finalmente está começando a se formar a treta desta terceira fase da história, patrocinada claro por Smith. Acharam que seria só os irmãos Li se acertarem e tudo seria um mar de rosas? Nada disso… a confusão ainda nem começou direito para estes dois._

 _Acredito que agora Kazuo já está começando a pegar o gosto da vida como humano e pelo jeito, não está mais nem um pouco interessado em voltar para o Mundo das Trevas. Uma vez conhecendo o Paraíso, para quê voltar para o inferno, né? Rapazinho inteligente… Pena que logo a maré mansa dele tb vai acabar…_

 _Um grande abraço para todos que estão acompanhando a história e até semana que vem._

 ** _Yoru:_** _Quando um problema parece que se resolve, outra coisa acontece para complicar tudo. Parece que essa família realmente não tem paz. Kazuo e Shaolin estão se dando melhor, pelo menos… começando a agir como irmãos, embora ainda com uma medida de reserva… Há mais coisas envolvidas no relacionamento entre irmãos do que ter os mesmos pais. Convivência é algo tão importante quanto..._

 _E não é surpresa alguma que o Smith é mesmo um rato. Tem conspirações de reserva para o caso de ter algum problema com suas conspirações. É como aquele ditado: ele fica dando corda para se enforcar… não quero estar por perto quando ele der com os burros n'água. Pensando melhor… eu quero, sim… Quero assistir a tudo de camarote!_

 _Ah… a calmaria está para acabar… Até a próxima semana!_


	56. Pesadelos

_**.**_

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _ **Capítulo 56**_

 _ **Pesadelos**_

Sakura dirigiu-se para o andar térreo da casa assim que todos se recolheram. Passou pelo quarto do filho e abriu a porta, espiando-o dormir profundamente. Sorriu de leve, mas o sorriso logo morreu, dando lugar à preocupação ao se lembrar das últimas semanas.

A vida do filho não estava nada fácil e ela sabia que em breve ficaria ainda mais complicada. Ela tinha receio do que poderia acontecer com o garoto. De como as provações pelas quais ele teria que passar o mudariam.

Ela quase não o reconheceu quando ele voltou do hospital no dia que Kasumi passou mal. Shaolin estava transfigurado e, por um instante, ela pensou que ele realmente invocaria sua espada e atacaria Retorno enquanto tentava tirar satisfações da Carta que se negava a responder suas perguntas.

Quando chegou em casa aquele dia, encontrou a residência estranhamente silenciosa e Kazuo andando de um lado para outro nervoso. A aura do rapaz estava agitada demais. Quando perguntou o que tinha acontecido, ele lhe contou o que sabia: que quando chegou em casa de um passeio com Kagami encontrou o irmão socorrendo a amiga que estava passando mal, muito mal.

Sakura já imaginou o desespero de Shaolin. Sempre que Kasumi se machucava depois de uma travessura dos dois, o filho sempre se culpava, recriminando-se por não tê-la protegido. Era irritantemente parecido com Syaoran em achar que deveria… que conseguiria proteger Kasumi de tudo!

Sempre soube que as Cartas se manifestavam de forma discreta para proteger os dois, embora se fizesse de desentendida, deixando Shaolin acreditar que conseguia esconder dela todas as vezes em que ele usara magia diante de Kasumi.

Sabia, também, que a menina desconfiava de algo, mesmo quando aceitava as explicações esfarrapadas de Shaolin. A certo ponto, Kasumi até parou de se importar, simplesmente, voltando a brincar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Kasumi podia se fazer de tonta, mas, no fundo, era tão observadora quanto Tomoyo e prestava atenção a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor, apenas deixava para lá.

Sakura reparou também como Kazuo ficara preocupado com a menina. Disse que ela estava gelada e que suava frio. E o intrigante foi perceber o quanto o rapaz estava preocupado por conta do irmão. Kazuo deve ter repetido umas três vezes o quanto a aura de Shaolin estava agitada e instável e como ele, inicialmente, pensou que algo tivesse acontecido com o próprio garoto.

Voltou a esboçar um sorriso ao lembrar que Kazuo apenas relaxou quando Shaolin chegou dizendo que Kasumi estava bem. O mais interessante, mesmo, foi ver que, quando Shaolin se moveu para tirar satisfação de Retorno, não precisou dizer nada para que Kazuo entendesse a situação e se posicionasse a seu favor, também cobrando respostas da Carta.

Quando Kazuo colocou a mão no ombro de Shaolin, pedindo calma e dizendo que de nada adiantaria atacar Retorno, Sakura pensou que o filho explodiria. No entanto, Shaolin deu satisfação para Kazuo, argumentando que não tinha como manter a calma, sabendo que o estado de Kasumi era resultado da manifestação da Carta. Ao entender as razões de Shaolin, Kazuo apenas assentiu, ficando ao lado do menino por todo o tempo em que ele questionou Retorno.

Syaoran teve que intervir e agir com rigidez para conter uma briga maior. Shaolin saiu pisando duro e Kazuo seguiu logo atrás igualmente contrariado.

Os dois não tinham nem percebido pelo nervosismo da situação, mas estavam um ao lado do outro, apoiando-se. Chamavam-se pelos nomes. Estavam agindo exatamente como o que eram: irmãos. Este foi um dos motivos pelo qual ela não se conformou com a briga dos dois uma semana depois. Precisava realmente daquilo para acertarem as diferenças?

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, abrindo os olhos. Apesar de ter odiado ver tanto um quanto o outro machucados, pelo menos aquilo serviu para os dois colocarem o que sentiam para fora. Ela sabia que a situação era tão difícil para um como para o outro, mas eles estavam sabendo superá-la.

Fechou a porta do quarto de Shaolin com cuidado para não fazer barulho e caminhou pelo corretor. Parou à frente da porta do quarto de Kazuo e percebeu a aura do rapaz. Apesar de ser proveniente das trevas, estava bem tranquila. Sorriu. O rapaz estava se adaptando bem à rotina da casa e à vida como humano. Estava muito feliz por ele.

Desceu a escada e parou na antessala. Kero já estava dormindo no seu quarto-gaveta. Andava reclamando de dor nos olhos, provavelmente por passar tantas horas em frente à televisão. Ele jogava vídeo game de forma tão frenética que até assustava Kazuo, algumas vezes. O rapaz passava vários minutos intrigado com as reações do pequeno guardião.

Não precisou nem chamar e, quando olhou para o lado, viu Retorno se aproximar. Ela sabia que ele a estava evitando desde o ocorrido com Kasumi, assim como ele sabia que não conseguiria se esquivar por muito mais tempo. Ela o encarou seriamente. Já tinha dado tempo demais a ele. Era hora de esclarecer as coisas.

A Carta parou em frente à Sakura, observando-a atentamente. Ela não era uma mestra autoritária como Clow. Às vezes, ele inclusive achava que ela dava liberdade demais às Cartas, o que transformava a casa numa bagunça sem fim. Não foi fácil aceitá-la como mestra e, no fundo, como Sakura nunca fez questão de se colocar nesta posição, ele sempre se sentiu confortável por não a considerá-la como tal.

A verdade é que ele aprendeu a gostar dela. Não só dela como de Syaoran e, principalmente, de Shaolin. A aura que envolvia o menino lhe trazia uma sensação de nostalgia. Desde que percebera a natureza da aura dele, ainda no ventre de Sakura, sabia exatamente quem ele era. Ou, no caso, o que ele tinha sido.

Retorno conhecia muito bem como funcionava o ciclo evolutivo e sabia, particularmente, sobre a regressão. Se aquele ser estava vindo à Terra, era porque tinha uma missão extraordinária.

Sakura parou em frente a Retorno e cruzou os braços. 'O que você realmente fez a Kasumi-chan?' Ela perguntou de forma direta e com o rosto sério.

Retorno sorriu de leve. 'Deve ter percebido alguma coisa para me questionar desta forma...'

'Você sabe que sim. Shaolin e os outros não conseguem perceber porque ainda não estão suficientemente evoluídos em magia.' Ela respondeu. 'O que realmente fez com ela, Retorno? Você sabe exatamente o quanto eu e todos a estimamos. Principalmente, Shaolin.'

Retorno assentiu com a cabeça, concordando. 'E eu também. Principalmente pelo que sei. Ela é muito especial…'

Sakura estreitou os olhos nele. 'O que quer dizer com isso?'

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até o ser mágico finalmente desviar os olhos de sua mestra. 'Meus poderes não me permitem apenas ver ou levar outros seres para o passado. Esta foi a limitação que Clow impôs quando me trancou como carta.'

Ela arregalou os olhos. 'E o que mais é capaz de fazer?'

Ele voltou-se para ela. 'Em alguns casos especiais, consigo ver o futuro. Meus poderes são como os ponteiros de um relógio. Movem-se no sentido anti-horário ou no sentido horário, conforme eu solicitar. E, diferente de Tempo, que manipula uma faixa restrita de tempo, limitada como a areia de sua ampulheta, eu vejo mais além do passado ou do futuro.'

Sakura franziu a testa. Não sabia disto. Deu um passo à frente, sentindo-se ansiosa. 'Você disse que vê o futuro. De que futuro está falando?'

Retorno voltou a fitar sua mestra. Era melhor explicar exatamente o que podia ver para que ela entendesse tanto a extensão como a limitação de seus poderes.

'Considere que o tempo é uma linha reta.' Ele começou a falar devagar. 'No meio desta linha existe um ponto, o presente. O passado é tudo que está de um lado deste ponto e o futuro do outro lado. Conforme este ponto vai andando por esta linha, o passado vai aumentando e o futuro diminuindo. Conforme as escolhas e os acontecimentos tornam-se o presente, um futuro é construído como consequência. Um futuro distante pode ser modificado devido às alterações do presente, porém um futuro próximo, como o dia de amanhã ou as próximas horas, apesar de não terem acontecido ainda, são previsíveis devido às ações e acontecimentos do passado. É como se os pontos que formam a reta do futuro tivessem mais variáveis ao se afastarem do ponto presente.' Ele explicava de forma pausada, reparando que sua mestra tentava acompanhar seu raciocínio.

Sakura caminhou pela antessala com o rosto preocupado. 'Clow-sama sabia disto?'

Retorno deu um sorriso triste. 'Clow nunca se interessou em saber exatamente quem nós éramos. Ele já pré-definiu nossas habilidades com as ínfimas informações que tinha no momento de nossa captura.'

Ela suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça. Realmente Clow tinha tanto medo dos seres das trevas que limitou-se a saber apenas o suficiente para trancá-las, não lhes dando a chance de se apresentarem nem tentando conhecê-los melhor. Esperava sinceramente que Eriol pudesse superar sua reencarnação passada, ou se manteria estagnado com aquele pensamento e apenas causaria mais sofrimento para ele próprio e para a filha.

'Então, você consegue também ver o futuro. Clow o chamou Retorno de forma indevida...' Ela sorriu de forma suave para a criatura mágica. 'Cometi um erro também…' Disse com sinceridade. 'Nunca conversamos e eu nunca soube o seu verdadeiro nome. Devo-lhe desculpas por isso.'

Retorno sentiu-se encabulado. Era justamente isso que adorava nela: aquela simplicidade e aquela facilidade de admitir um erro e se desculpar. Ela não temia nenhuma delas. Todas eram parte de sua família e, por isso, respeitava a individualidade de cada uma. Sabia que ele era mais introspectivo e por isso não forçava uma aproximação. Voltou-se para sua mestra.

'Também tenho parte da culpa. Você sempre se manteve disponível para que nos aproximássemos ao nosso próprio ritmo, mas eu sempre me mantive à distância.' Ele disse sinceramente. 'Meu nome é Aeon.' Apresentou-se.

'Aeon…' Ela repetiu devagar e o viu sorrir de forma suave, satisfeito de ouvir seu verdadeiro nome novamente. 'Bem, Aeon, por que está me contando sobre seus poderes agora? E será que pode me dizer o que realmente aconteceu com Kasumi-chan?'

'Eu não fiz nada contra Kasumi. Nunca poderia fazer nada contra ela, mas como eu lhe falei antes, ela é muito mais do que aparenta.' Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Consigo ver o futuro do ponto de vista deste presente. Se formos falar de um futuro mais distante, torna-se mais complicado e passível de erro. Por isso todos os métodos divinatórios que os humanos usam para prever o futuro têm acertos e erros. São métodos válidos, mas as pessoas tendem a esquecer das incertezas vinculadas a algo tão intangível.'

'Seja claro, por favor.' Sakura pediu.

'O que vejo no futuro é uma grande luta. Uma grande batalha. Entre anjos e demônios.'

'O Caos?!' Sakura perguntou, dando um passo à frente e encarando-o de perto. 'Novamente esta história de Caos?!'

Aeon estreitou os olhos em sua mestra. 'Você já percebeu muito bem qual o tipo de magia que envolve Shaolin, não é?'

Sakura engoliu em seco. Não era apenas Eriol que tentava ignorar a natureza da magia de Marie. Ela e Syaoran também não gostavam das conclusões que tiraram a respeito da magia de Shaolin.

'O que sabe sobre isso? As outras Cartas também sabem sobre isso?'

'Não.' Aeon respondeu rapidamente. 'Nenhuma tem a certeza que eu tenho.'

'Por quê?'

'Porque eu já fui igual a Shaolin.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos e segurou o braço de Aeon nervosa. 'Do que está falando?'

'Gabriel já lhe explicou sobre os ciclos, evolução e regressão…'

Ela semicerrou os olhos nele. 'Conhece Gabriel-san?'

Ele meneou a cabeça. 'Não. Mas sei quem ele é.'

Sakura soltou o braço de Aeon e deu um passo para trás, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Então era por isso que você costumava interagir tanto com Shaolin?'

'Eu sempre soube que ele tem uma missão extraordinária. O que me intrigava era apenas o porquê dele ser tão ligado a Kasumi.' Aeon notou que Sakura voltou a fitá-lo com intensidade, aguardando uma explicação. 'Eu olhei o passado dela e descobri que eles são ligados por uma vida passada.' Respondeu por fim. 'E… eu acredito que, se alguém é capaz de ajudar a proteger o futuro de Shaolin, será a Kasumi.'

'Por quê? O que exatamente você vê?'

Aeon encarou sua mestra em silêncio. Estava com o rosto tenso e Sakura percebeu que ele hesitava em contar.

'O que você vê do futuro de Shaolin?' Perguntou mais uma vez, a voz denunciando seu nervosismo.

'Após a finalização da missão, todos retornam para onde pertencem…'

Sakura soltou um suspiro aliviada. 'Então ele retornará para casa… Qual o problema disto?'

Aeon desviou os olhos de sua mestra. 'Eu espero que não tenha problema nenhum…'

Ela não tinha entendido a colocação dele, era melhor deixar o mal entendido assim, por enquanto, não seria prudente deixá-la mais tensa do que já estava. Não agora.

'Kasumi-chan… A aura dela…' Ouviu a voz de sua mestra.

'É proveniente das trevas.' Ele a interrompeu. 'Foi bloqueada. Naquele dia eu apenas pedi a Cadeado que me ajudasse a "abrir" uma brecha no bloqueio que me permitisse olhar além da barreira para entender exatamente quem ela era.' Ele sorriu de leve e de forma satisfeita. 'Ela é incrível.'

'Então ela é… Foi um demônio?' Sakura perguntou, confusa.

Aeon negou com um gesto. 'Não. Ela é humana. Foi uma humana extraordinária. Não é a toa que ele morre de medo dela.'

'Ele quem?' Ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Aeon abriu um sorriso presunçoso e começou a caminhar, afastando-se de sua mestra. 'Um velho conhecido.' Respondeu e voltou-se brevemente para Sakura. 'Não se preocupe, Mestra. Kasumi não representa nenhum perigo para Shaolin… Na verdade, não é fácil encontrar uma alma como a dela…' Ele fez uma pausa e sorriu mais ainda. '...temida por demônios e anjos.' Concluiu, voltando à sua forma de lâmina e se recolhendo ao livro junto com as outras.

Sakura observou o livro das cartas com o rosto preocupado. Não tinha entendido exatamente o que Aeon tinha lhe dito, mas sabia que ele tinha visto algo no futuro do filho. Soltou um suspiro cansada. O prazo de Yelan estava acabando. Temia demais pelo que poderia ao filho.

Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar o pescoço. Sabia que logo tudo estaria para acontecer.

* * *

Shaolin se viu novamente naquele maldito deserto. Levantou o rosto e viu o céu em chamas. O ar era pesado e o cheiro forte de enxofre fazia as narinas arderem. Passou a mão na testa suada, numa tentativa frustrada de aplacar o calor.

'Droga.' Murmurou. Ultimamente, dera para sonhar com aquele lugar todas as noites. Caminhou devagar, arrastando os pés na areia. Já sabia que, logo, encontraria os pais, Kazuo e… aquela maldita cabeça rolante. Passou a mão novamente no rosto.

'Shaolin-kun…' Ele ouviu uma voz feminina chamá-lo às suas costas. Virou-se depressa, encontrando Marie.

'Nee-san, que diabos você está fazendo aqui?' Aquela era nova. Era a primeira vez que Marie aparecia no seu sonho. Franziu a testa de leve, estava realmente sonhando?

'Oras… isso aqui era minha casa. Você é quem não deveria estar aqui, pirralho.' Ela respondeu, aproximando-se do garoto. 'Na verdade… nenhum dos dois.' Ela parou e cruzou os braços, encarando um ponto atrás dele. 'Eu sempre soube que tinha uma coisa estranha com você. Para você estar aqui, é porque é mais do que uma pirralha gulosa.'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos e virou-se para onde a prima olhava com intensidade. Sentiu uma fisgada no peito, como se o coração parasse de bater, ao fitar Kasumi e sentiu-se apavorado. Balançou a cabeça de leve. Aquilo era um maldito sonho. Era só um sonho. Tinha que ser. Era melhor acordar, fechou os olhos com força, mas quando os abriu ainda via a garota, olhando para o lugar com interesse. Ela se virou para ele e sorriu de leve.

'Então aqui é o tal Mundo das Trevas?' Kasumi perguntou com um dedinho no queixo.

'Isso aí.' Marie respondeu. 'É tão assustador como lhe falaram?'

Ela deu de ombros. 'É mesmo como falaram e como Nii-san confirmou. Não tem muita coisa aqui, né?' Ela sorriu de lado, ainda olhando em volta. 'Acho que já mandei muita gente para cá.'

Marie inclinou a cabeça de leve, observando a menina. 'Talvez o certo seria você vir para cá também, não?'

Kasumi olhou séria para ela. 'Enma Daiyoh me deixou num inferno muito pior que este por bastante tempo.' Estreitou os olhos em Marie. 'É enlouquecedor ficar sozinha, não?'

Marie concordou com a cabeça.

Shaolin olhou de uma para a outra, balançando a cabeça com força e sentindo-se confuso com aquela conversa. Caminhou até Kasumi e segurou o braço dela. 'Vamos embora! Nee-san! Como a gente sai daqui?'

Marie balanço um pouco o corpo. 'Não tem como sair daqui agora.'

'Como assim não tem?! Tem que ter! Kasumi não pode ficar aqui.' Ele falou irritado.

Marie rolou os olhos. 'Deveria tê-la deixado vir para cá quando era necessário… Talvez esta confusão toda não estivesse acontecendo se ela tivesse vindo no lugar de Syaoran-ji-san.'

Shaolin franziu a testa e olhou duro para a prima. 'Eu nunca permitiria isso!' Rosnou entre os dentes. 'Anda! Como eu a tiro daqui?!'

'Talvez…' Marie começou, mas fez uma pausa. 'Você poderia perguntar para a sua mãe. Ela tem uma das chaves.' Marie deu um suspiro. 'Ela e Clow-sama.'

'Que chave?' O garoto perguntou, confuso.

'As que você vai ter que pegar.' Marie respondeu. 'Mas não se preocupe… eu vou ajudar você, pirralho.'

O garoto começou a caminhar, puxando Kasumi com ele. Sabia onde encontraria a mãe naquele lugar. Precisava manter a calma. Era só um sonho. Um pesadelo, na verdade, mas não era real. Esperava que não fosse real.

'Hei, Shaolin… não precisa ficar nervoso.' Kasumi falou, sendo arrastada por ele.

'Você vai sair daqui agora!' Ele gritou sem parar de caminhar. 'Não deveria ter vindo atrás de mim. Você pode se machucar! Será que não dá para entender isso? Se você vier para cá, não terá como nos vermos!'

'E você acha mesmo que eu perderia a chance de ficarmos juntos depois de tanto tempo separados?' Kasumi respondeu, deixando-se ser puxada por ele.

Shaolin virou-se e a encarou sério, mas não parou de caminhar. 'E como acha que eu vou ficar se algo acontecer com você?'

Ela sorriu para ele. 'Agora é seu dever sempre vir me socorrer. Todas as vezes, né?'

'Claro. Você não tem magia.'

'E porque nós… somos amigos.' Ela falou, sorrindo e fazendo-o apertar mais forte o pulso dela.

Eles eram amigos? Irmãos? Amava-a como irmã, certo? Era seu dever protegê-la... Como ela o protegeu tantas vezes antes.

Logo encontrou a mãe. Exatamente no lugar de sempre, e ainda envolvida na aura multicolorida. Kazuo estava a frente dela, com o pai logo atrás do rapaz. A posição dos dois estava diferente dos sonhos anteriores.

Shaolin estaqueou, segurando de maneira firme o pulso de Kasumi, nervoso. Assustou-se por ver a aura da mãe explodir de súbito e se posicionou à frente da menina para protegê-la. Sentiu quando a onda de choque os atingiu, fazendo-o cair sobre Kasumi, arrastando-os por alguns metros pela areia quente daquele inferno.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido. Esticou os braços, afastando o rosto do chão e olhou em volta, procurando por Kasumi. Sentiu o coração falhar ao ver a menina caída no chão. Virou a cabeça, olhando na direção da mãe e reparou que a aura dela estava opaca, negra. Sentiu o corpo tremer, mas se levantou. Procurou pelo pai e Kazuo que também tinham sido atingidos e tentavam se levantar. Voltou a fitar Kasumi que se levantava devagar. Inferno! Não tinha conseguido protegê-la.

Estava para se aproximar dela quando a viu erguer o corpo e reparou que ela parecia mais velha. Como se tivesse a idade de Marie. Nos braços, pernas e rosto havia marcas negras que pareciam formar desenhos. Engoliu em seco ao ver uma katana na mão direita dela.

Nunca tinha visto a amiga empunhar uma arma na vida. O que aquela katana estava fazendo com ela? Circulando o corpo da jovem, ele conseguia ver de forma nítida a mesma aura avermelhada que ele via nos seres das trevas. Ela virou-se para ele, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e engolir em seco diante do olhar profundo e fatal dela para ele.

'O-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?'

'Isso é só uma amostra do que acontecerá se você falhar, Azrael.' Ouviu uma outra voz familiar e virou-se para trás, vendo um anjo.

'Quem é você? O que aconteceu aqui? O que fez com kaasan? Com Kasumi?!' Fez as perguntas uma emendada na outra sem conseguir respirar. O ar estava mais denso ainda e o corpo mais dolorido.

Sentiu quando alguma coisa bateu nos seus pés e arregalou os olhos vendo a cabeça. A maldita cabeça. Levantou o rosto, olhando desesperado para a mãe envolta naquela energia terrível.

'A pergunta certa é: você vai conseguir evitar isso?' Ouviu o anjo, falando às suas costas.

Virou-se para o ser celeste que deu um passo à frente antes de ser envolvido por suas asas e desaparecer.

'Espera!' Ele gritou.

Shaolin levantou da cama, debatendo-se. Estava suado. A respiração estava acelerada e o coração parecia que sairia da boca. O quarto foi invadido em seguida pelo pai e pela mãe. Kazuo parou na porta, olhando o que acontecia.

'O que aconteceu?' Syaoran perguntou, olhando assustado para o filho.

Sentira a aura do garoto explodir de maneira tão violenta e rápida que, por alguns segundos, pensou que o garoto estivesse sendo atacado.

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Foi um pesadelo.' Respondeu com a voz entrecortada. Sentiu a cama afundar quando a mãe se sentou ao seu lado e a fitou, sentindo uma pressão no peito. Sem falar nada, abraçou-a apertado.

Sakura o envolveu com carinho, passando as mãos pelas costas do menino. 'Shhh… está tudo bem, meu querido. Foi só um sonho.'

'Por enquanto.' Sakura e Syaoran ouviram uma voz conhecida atrás deles e se viraram.

Sonho estava num dos cantos do quarto do menino, imóvel e sem conseguir encará-los.

Sakura engoliu em seco, lembrava-se bem do rosto da carta quando a encontrou no quarto de Eriol com a poça de sangue aos seus pés, antes de decidir ir atrás de Syaoran de forma desesperada. Ela sentiu os braços do filho apertarem-na com mais força.

Syaoran franziu a testa encarando a Carta. Sonho virou-se para ele e depois para a entrada do quarto onde Kazuo estava parado, observando o irmão.

Sonho tornou-se lâmina mágica e voou até pousar nas mãos do rapaz, que a segurou sem entender direito.

Ele desviou os olhos da figura feminina na carta e olhou para o pai. 'O-o que ela quis dizer exatamente com "por enquanto"?'

Kero estava sobrevoando ao lado do rosto do rapaz, olhando para Sakura e Shaolin. 'Sonho é uma carta que pode trazer sonhos premonitórios.' Ele esclareceu para o rapaz.

Syaoran respirou fundo e teve uma rápida troca de olhares com a esposa antes de voltar a fitar o filho mais velho. 'Em outras palavras: que as coisas vão começar a se complicar.

* * *

Sakura encontrou Syaoran na cozinha. O marido olhava para fora enquanto bebia devagar um copo de água.

'Shaolin se acalmou. Está se arrumando para a escola.' Ela comentou, abraçando-o por trás e repousando o rosto nas costas de Syaoran.

Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão de leve nos braços da esposa que o envolviam. 'Estou com uma sensação ruim, Sakura.' Falou com sinceridade.

'Como assim?' Ela perguntou e sentiu que ele forçou o afastamento, puxando-a para seus braços, em seguida.

Abraçou-a com carinho. 'Não sei ao certo. Estou com quase a mesma maldita sensação do dia que o idiota do Yanamoto tentou matá-la.' Falou, fechando os olhos e afundando o rosto nos cabelos da esposa.

Sakura passou as mãos pelas costas do esposo. 'Então vamos ficar atentos.' Ela virou o rosto, roçando os lábios no pescoço dele. 'Syaoran, vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver.'

Ele não respondeu, apenas a apertou mais forte entre seus braços. Sabia que não podia ignorar aquela sensação. Quando o fez, quase a perdeu para sempre. O problema era que não sabia direito o que fazer agora. Estava preocupado demais com Shaolin, preocupado demais com Kazuo e também com a esposa. Era como se estivesse com uma espada perto da garganta e o simples ato de respirar fazia com que a lâmina lhe ferisse a pele.

'Por favor…' Ele sussurrou. 'Leve as Cartas com você hoje.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'Eu estava mesmo planejando levá-las comigo.'

'Ótimo.' Ele respondeu, mas não a soltou de seus braços. Ficaram quietos apenas abraçados, tentando de forma silenciosa amenizar a sensação de perigo iminente que os dois sentiam.

Syaoran levantou a mão, passando-a devagar pelos cabelos da esposa. 'Não conseguiria viver sem você, Sakura.' Falou baixinho.

'Nem eu sem você, Syaoran.' Ela respondeu, afastando o rosto do peito do marido e levantando-o para fitá-lo.

Ele sorriu de leve e passou a mão pelo rosto tão amado. 'Por favor, cuide-se.' Suplicou.

'Você também.' Ela falou. 'Se alguma coisa acontecer com você, acho que eu enlouqueceria novamente. Não tem como viver sem você ao meu lado.'

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado, minha flor. Sempre.' Falou, inclinando o rosto e beijando-a de leve nos lábios.

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto do marido. 'Preciso de você.' Ela falou com a voz séria. 'Não é só figura de linguagem.'

Ele franziu a testa de leve. 'Do que está falando?'

'Quando você teve que voltar para o mundo das trevas para destruir as brechas, eu fiquei a noite inteira caminhando sem rumo. Não conseguia entender o porquê nos amávamos tanto se parecia que o universo conspirava para nos separar.' Ela falou de forma dolorida. Fechou os olhos rapidamente e depois voltou a abri-los fitando os olhos do esposo. 'Não consegui voltar aqui para casa sozinha e acabei indo para a casa de Eriol-san e Kaho-san. Eu precisava achar um jeito, qualquer jeito, de ir atrás de você naquele monte de documentos que o Clow-sama tinha deixado. Foi então que Kaho-san me explicou o porquê de sermos tão ligados.'

Syaoran estreitou os olhos nela e soltou um suspiro. 'Aquele lance de Pilar e Guardião… de novo, Sakura?' Falou com a voz chateada.

'Não!' Ela corrigiu rapidamente, abraçando-o mais forte. 'O meu equilíbrio é literalmente você, Syaoran. Não é questão de Guardião e Pilar ou de profecia ou nada parecido. É questão de…' Ela voltou a fitá-lo e segurou o rosto do marido com as duas mãos. 'De sermos almas gêmeas. Eu, sem você, não consigo sobreviver.'

'Almas gêmeas?' Ele perguntou, sorrindo de leve. 'Isso é romance, Sakura.'

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Acha isso mesmo?'

Syaoran pensou por alguns segundos em silêncio, observando o rosto da esposa. Fechou os olhos brevemente, lembrando-se de quando a conheceu e de como se sentiu ao vê-la pela primeira vez e, depois, em todas as vezes em que pensou tê-la perdido. Primeiro quando ela caiu no fosso do elevador quando ainda eram crianças, depois quando a viu ensanguentada nos seus braços e finalmente quando percebeu que a conexão com Khala'a tinha se rompido no mundo das trevas. Fora mais dolorido e desesperador do que quando tivera certeza de estar ele próprio morrendo.

Ele abriu os olhos, voltando a fitá-la. 'Não.' Respondeu e fazendo-a abrir um sorriso. 'Eu, sem você, também não consigo viver, Sakura.' Falou sorrindo de leve. 'E também não é força de linguagem. Se isso é ser alma gêmea, então é o que somos.'

Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés e alcançou os lábios do esposo, beijando-o devagar. Ele a apertou mais forte contra o corpo, aprofundando o beijo apaixonado.

Shaolin e Kazuo pararam na porta da cozinha. O garoto colocou a mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve.

'Começou de novo, logo pela manhã.' Murmurou. 'Acho que eu já vou indo. Isso sempre demora.' Falou para o irmão, dando meia-volta e pegando a pasta com o material escolar.

Kazuo piscou os olhos e desviou o rosto vermelho, fitando o chão. Voltou-se para o irmão que já estava colocando os tênis. 'Mas você não vai tomar café?'

'Com aqueles dois de agarramento na cozinha?' Shaolin negou com a cabeça. 'Eu como alguma coisa no caminho.' Disse, escrevendo algo no quadro que ficava na entrada para avisar que já tinha saído.

Kazuo olhou para o irmão e depois para a cozinha. Franziu a testa. 'Então… aquilo ali é agarramento?'

Shaolin olhou para o irmão e rodou os olhos. 'Nós realmente precisamos conversar.' Falou e soltou um suspiro.

'Eu vou tomar café com você, então.' Kazuo falou, caminhando até a entrada e colocando os tênis também. 'Se eles estão de agarramento, não serei eu a interromper o ato de reprodução do oyaji.'

'Cala a boca, Kazuo.' Shaolin falou, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo. Abriu a porta e saiu, sendo seguido pelo irmão mais velho.

* * *

Kazuo caminhava devagar, acompanhando o irmão até a escola, tinham parado em uma lanchonete para tomar o café da manhã. Sakura tinha ligado para o celular do filho, perguntando por que ele saiu sem comer e o garoto deu uma desculpa esfarrapada, avisando que estava com o irmão mais velho.

'Hum…' Kazuo murmurou. 'Pelo que você descreveu parece mesmo o mundo das trevas.'

Shaolin tinha acabado de contar parte do sonho que teve para o irmão.

'Não sei se comecei a sonhar isso porque fiquei impressionado com o que nee-san me contou de lá.' O garoto falou, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Só sei que não aguento mais aquele lugar me perseguindo.'

Kazuo encolheu os ombros. 'Não é legal mesmo.'

Shaolin olhou de esguelha para o irmão que caminhava devagar ao lado dele com as mãos no bolso. 'Não dá para acreditar que você veio de lá. Não dá para acreditar que você viveu lá.'

'A gente se acostuma. Na verdade, como sempre vivi lá, não tinha muita ideia de como era fora.'

'Você está mentindo.' O garoto falou, fazendo o rapaz arregalar de leve os olhos e virar-se para ele.

'Do que está falando, pirralho?'

Shaolin aumentou o sorriso irônico ao ouvi-lo chamando de pirralho. Se tinha dúvida, agora era certeza que pegou o irmão na mentira. 'Você tinha ideia sim que não existia só aquilo. Como é que você chamou mesmo aquele lugar?' Fez uma pequena pausa e virou-se para ele. '"Aquele deserto de merda sem bosta nenhuma, a não ser areia e o céu em chamas". Acho que foi isso?'

Kazuo respirou fundo. 'É um lugar de merda mesmo.' Falou com sinceridade.

'E sei também que não está com a menor vontade de voltar para lá como adora ficar falando.' Shaolin completou, agora olhando para frente.

'Humph'. Ele murmurou contrariado. 'Agora acha que sabe tudo ao meu respeito, pirralho?'

'Se você continuar me chamando de pirralho desta maneira só vai confirmar que eu estou certo.' Ele falou. 'Ultimamente, você só tem me chamado assim quando está contrariado. Isso quer dizer, que eu estou acertando o que estou falando.'

'Rá!' Ele soltou em tom irônico. Depois respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Aquela bola de pelo falou que Sonho mostra premonições.' Ele comentou em tom sério.

Shaolin sentiu o corpo tremer. 'Sim… eu ouvi.' Ele concordou.

'Sempre tem este tipo de sonhos?'

'Às vezes...' Ele falou. 'Mas de uns tempos para cá, ficaram mais frequentes e coincidiram com tousan cobrando mais de mim no treinamento.' Comentou, franzindo a testa de leve. 'Mas foi a primeira vez que a Kasumi apareceu no sonho.'

'A Kasumi?' Kazuo indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Não vem pensar besteira!' O Garoto já o cortou rapidamente. 'Nee-san também estava nele, e não tem como as duas invadirem a minha cabeça para terem filhos comigo, certo?' Falou, batendo de leve na própria cabeça com o indicador.

'Acho que não.' Kazuo falou e ajeitou o corpo, sentindo-se incomodado. 'A Marie também estava no seu sonho, é?'

Shaolin estreitou os olhos no irmão. 'Sim… e pode ter certeza que ela não quer ter um filho comigo.'

'Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.' Kazuo falou, encolhendo os ombros novamente. 'O que aquela ruiva metida quer ou não, não me interessa.'

'Claro.' Shaolin falou devagar, ainda olhando para o irmão. 'Realmente… você é um péssimo mentiroso.'

'Qual é a sua, pirra…' Ele reteve-se e olhou para o irmão. Balançou a cabeça de leve e voltou ao ponto. 'E o que mais você sonhou?'

Shaolin soltou um suspiro, voltando a olhar para a calçada enquanto caminhava devagar. 'Kaasan… a aura dela tinha mudado. Tinha se tornado negra… ruim…' Ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. 'Você e tousan estavam junto com ela.'

'Nós dois?' Kazuo falou.

'Sim… você estava perto dela. Eu estava indo até ela para perguntar sobre uma chave. Uma chave que nee-san, no sonho, disse que poderia tirar a Kasumi daquele lugar. Eu estava com medo que alguma coisa acontecesse a ela. Ela não tem magia…' Ele reteve-se e olhou de esguelha para o irmão, reparando na aura púrpura em torno dele e franziu a testa, lembrando-se da aura em torno de Kasumi ter a mesma coloração. A amiga não tinha magia, nunca teve… E por que diabos ela estava mais velha e com aquelas marcas no corpo no seu sonho? Era realmente a Kasumi? Não, talvez não fosse a amiga… não poderia ser ela…

Kazuo reparou no semblante sério do irmão. 'O que foi?'

Shaolin virou-se para ele. 'Nunca me perdoaria se alguma acontecer com Kasumi…'

'Você gosta tanto assim dela?'

'Ela é como se fosse minha irmã.' Ele respondeu.

'Irmã? Sei…' Kazuo falou. 'Quem está mentindo agora?'

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, caminhando em direção à escola do garoto.

'Estou com medo do que pode acontecer com kaasan.' Shaolin falou, voltando ao sonho. 'E o fato de Sonho estar no meu quarto, isso me deixou apavorado.' Disse com sinceridade para o irmão.

Kazuo concordou. 'Sua mãe vem para a escola hoje, não é?'

'Sim.' Shaolin respondeu. 'Eu vou ficar de olho nela. Ou melhor, prestar atenção na presença dela.'

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça. 'Vamos ficar atentos.'

* * *

Sakura estava dando aula para o terceiro ano. Estavam fazendo uma aula de ginástica com aparelhos e as crianças conversavam distraidamente enquanto esperavam sua vez de executar um salto entre as mãos no cavalo de salto.

Ela apitava, autorizando o primeiro da fila a iniciar o movimento, enquanto se mantinha atenta para a execução de cada um, a fim de evitar machucados e, também, de perceber se a criança fez o movimento certo ou se precisaria repetir, ajustando alguma coisa.

Subitamente, uma sensação ruim percorreu seu corpo, fazendo-o estremecer de tal forma que sentiu as pernas enfraquecidas. Deu um passo para trás e levantou a mão, chamando a atenção do professor auxiliar que foi até ela correndo.

'Tudo bem, Li-sensei?' O rapaz perguntou preocupado.

'Não estou me sentindo bem.' Ela falou, sentindo a temperatura do corpo cair, mas tentando se controlar. 'Por favor... Continue a aula.' Conseguiu orientar o rapaz, afastando-se. Não queria assustar as crianças.

Tinha acabado de passar pela saída do ginásio quando, finalmente, sentiu as pernas falharem e uma dor absurda comprimir seu peito. Parecia que seu coração estava sendo esmagado. Caiu de joelhos no chão, apoiada na parede e mordeu forte os lábios para evitar gritar de dor e chamar a atenção das crianças.

Sentiu inúmeras presenças estranhas se aproximando e levantou o rosto, observando um grupo numeroso cruzar a quadra esportiva, aproximando-se dela.

Franziu a testa. Tinha impressão de já ter visto o velho que estava na frente deles em algum momento da vida. Balançou a cabeça de leve, novamente sentindo aquela dor insuportável. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

Smith parou a poucos metros dela com um sorriso enorme.

'Como vai Sakura Kinomoto?' Ele a cumprimentou. 'Ou melhor, Sakura Li, agora, não é?'

Ela respirou fundo e conseguiu se levantar, ainda apoiada na parede do ginásio. Estreitou os olhos nele e finalmente o reconheceu. Era o mesmo feiticeiros que estava com Logan quando o caçador apareceu para enfrentar Syaoran. Estava mais velho, mas o reconheceu principalmente pela aura que lhe causava repulsa desde o primeiro momento em que a havia sentido.

Smith deu alguns passos em direção a ela mandando seu grupo manter-se alerta. 'Não sabe a satisfação que sinto em encontrá-la novamente, minha querida.'

Sakura engoliu em seco, sabia que estava em perigo. Olhava do rosto do homem para o grupo numeroso de feiticeiros que estava atrás dele. Todos eram jovens e ela conseguia perceber a energia mágica forte deles. Inclusive, uns tinham auras mágicas mais fortes do que aquele idiota à sua frente. Sentiu as pernas fracas novamente e caiu de joelhos no chão.

Smith levantou a mão para tocar no ombro de Sakura.

'Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!'

A descarga elétrica atingiu Smith que recuou, afastando-se alguns metros de Sakura, e olhou para o lado, observando o garoto de cabelos claros e olhos verdes. Olhou para a mão queimada pela magia do garoto e trincou os dentes.

'Então este é seu filho com aquele demônio?' Ele falou entre os dentes.

'Afaste-se da minha mãe, velho idiota.' O garoto falou entre os dentes, empunhando a espada.

Shaolin tinha sentido a instabilidade da aura da mãe no meio da aula. Simplesmente se levantou e saiu correndo, pulando as escadas e materializando a espada. Correu ao encontro dela desesperadamente e ficou furioso ao encontrá-la enfraquecida daquela maneira, sendo cercada por aquele grupo de estranhos.

'Sakura-ba-san…' O garoto ouviu a voz receosa de Kasumi atrás de si. Olhou rapidamente para trás sobre o ombro direito, vendo a menina. Droga! Ela veio atrás dele quando saiu da sala.

'Fica com kaasan. Veja como ela está, por favor.' Ele pediu e caminhou em direção a eles, parando na frente da mãe e encarando Smith.

Kasumi foi até a tia e se ajoelhou na frente dela. Ela estava pálida, muito pálida e, quando tocou os braços dela, percebeu que estava fria.

'Shaolin… ela não está bem.' Avisou o menino, tocando a testa da tia e olhando para ela preocupada.

O menino não desviou os olhos do inimigo. Tinha que tirar a mãe dali e, talvez, levá-la para um hospital.

'Temos que tirá-la daqui.' Kasumi falou, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Passou um dos braços da tia sobre os seus ombros para lhe dar apoio e tentar ajudá-la a andar.

'Acha que pode com a gente, moleque?' Smith falou entre os dentes, observando o garoto. 'Você tem o mesmo olhar petulante que o seu pai.'

Shaolin não falou nada, estava analisando o grupo atrás do feiticeiro mais velho. Ele era fraco, já tinha percebido isso, o problema eram os outros. Reparou que ele parecia ser o líder. Como e porque, não sabia.

Pensou em algo que o irmão falou sobre o mundo das trevas. Se acabasse com o líder, os outros recuariam. Talvez esta estratégia pudesse funcionar.

Desviou os olhos do grupo atrás de Smith e franziu a testa. Voltou a cravar os olhos no mago, empunhando a espada com mais firmeza. Tinha escolhido seu alvo, só precisava proteger a mãe e Kasumi ao mesmo tempo em que acabaria com aquele velho idiota.

Smith engoliu em seco, devia estar ficando louco por ter receio de um moleque daqueles.

'S-Shaolin… Na escola… não.' A mãe sussurrou, controlando a respiração. 'Para o bosque… Movimento.'

Shaolin levantou a mão para o lado e as Cartas que estavam com a mãe voaram para as mãos dele. 'Vamos nessa.' Ele falou, concentrou-se e a mandala octogonal surgiu aos seus pés, fazendo a aura mágica se expandir. 'Movimento.' Invocou a Carta que envolveu a todos na energia mágica e os levou até bosque de Tomoeda.

Smith olhou assustado para a energia que envolvia a todos, piscou os olhos sem entender como foram da escola primária de Tomoeda, para o bosque perto dela. Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pela lateral do rosto. Aquele garoto tinha conseguido fazer isso?

Não teve nem tempo de pensar na resposta, sendo novamente atacado pelo garoto e, apenas conseguindo levantar o braço para impedir que o ataque dele fosse crítico, por puro reflexo. Recuou, observando assustado o braço ferido e sangrando.

'Garoto insolente!' Gritou irado. 'Ataquem-no! Matem-no!' Ordenou para os jovens que o acompanhavam e também se sentiam desorientados pela mudança repentina de lugar.

Shaolin deu um passo para trás, observando o velho basicamente colocar o rabo entre as pernas enquanto cinco rapazes pulavam sobre ele, tentando golpeá-lo com armas. Abaixou-se, evitando ser atingido e esquivou-se de outro ataque. No processo, viu que outros se aproximavam da mãe e Kasumi.

'Escudo!' Invocou a magia da carta que as envolveu na barreira mágica, impedindo que se aproximassem.

Sentiu quando uma das armas passou perto de seu rosto, ferindo-o de raspão. Com um rolamento, conseguiu se esquivar novamente do ataque múltiplo e pegou um dos talismãs.

'Eu invoco o Deus Trovão, com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. Ataque relâmpago!' Invocou a magia, acertando dois dos seus oponentes, mas foi arremessado longe por uma rajada de vento que o arrastou por vários metros pelo chão. Levantou o rosto e franziu a testa, vendo pelo menos três caras correndo na sua direção para acertá-lo.

Trincou os dentes ao perceber também um ataque mágico vindo em sua direção. Fechou os olhos, pronto para sentir o ataque. Invocar Escudo estava fora de questão, pois não permitiria que a mãe e Kasumi ficassem sem a proteção mágica.

Ouviu o som de choque entre energias mágicas e, logo depois, uma explosão bem próxima a ele, mas que não o atingiu. Alguém tinha desviado o ataque. Abriu um olho, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido quando viu Kazuo a sua frente.

'Você está bem, Shaolin?' Ouviu o irmão perguntar, com a voz preocupada e séria.

Ele se levantou e passou a mão no rosto limpando o sangue. 'Eu estou legal.' Respondeu, ficando em posição de ataque ao lado do irmão. 'Aquele velho ali atrás, que está se mijando, é que parece ser o líder.'

'Tá de sacanagem comigo?' Kazuo falou, desviando os olhos dos inimigos que se preparavam para atacá-los e fitando Smith rapidamente.

'Pensei o mesmo que você.' Shaolin respondeu, mas logo teve que se afastar do irmão, pois os atacavam com fúria.

Kazuo levantou a espada interceptando o ataque de um oponente que tinha nas mãos um enorme machado mágico. Atingiu-o com um chute alto, fazendo-o se afastar dele e, em seguida, fora obrigado e atingir um inimigo que vinha pelas suas costas com um soco giratório e uma cotovelada no peito.

Girou novamente o corpo e segurou a espada com as duas mãos, golpeando outro oponente que estava armado também com uma espada. Não teve clemência, franziu a testa e atingiu-o de forma mortal. Viu o corpo do inimigo cair no chão sem vida e sua espada mágica ficar suja de sangue.

Encarou o grupo que o rodeava e reparou que eles agora o olhavam assustados. Sorriu de lado. 'Não tenho pena como o meu irmão mais novo.' Falou de forma irônica, ao mesmo tempo que flexionava os joelhos para pegar impulso e se aproximar deles, golpeando-os com força e agilidade. Já tinha experiência naquele tipo de situação.

Sentiu que a presença do irmão estava agitada e olhou rapidamente para ele, enquanto trocava golpes com seus oponentes. Reparou que o garoto não conseguia, realmente, atacar os adversários de forma letal. Aquilo não era bom, se ele continuasse hesitando assim acabaria morto. Droga!

Com a breve distração, acabou sendo ferido no ombro direito, mas não se importou. Voltou totalmente sua atenção para o grupo que o cercava e pensou que precisava ser rápido para conseguir ajudar o irmão. Apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada que havia ganhado do pai e, sem piedade, atacou os inimigos. Não teria pena de quem estava ameaçando a sua família.

* * *

Syaoran estava na linha de produção conversando com um dos técnicos sobre a instalação do equipamento novo que haviam adquirido para a fábrica. Estava com dor de cabeça e aquela maldita pressão no peito desde manhã e, consequentemente, estava irritado. A conversa já estava a ponto de virar uma discussão quando ele sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões. Deu um passo para trás.

'Li-san, o senhor está bem?' O técnico se aproximou dele, vendo-o empalidecer.

Syaoran levantou a mão, evitando que o homem se aproximasse. 'Estou bem. Preciso ir.' Falou, afastando-se dele que olhou assustado para o engenheiro que corria, desviando dos funcionários da fábrica.

Kurogane chamou por Li ao vê-lo se aproximar correndo, mas o chinês passou por ele avisando que depois conversariam. Não tinha tempo a perder. Sabia que alguma coisa grave tinha acontecido com a esposa.

Finalmente conseguiu sair da fábrica e olhou para o céu, franziu a testa e conseguia sentir a energia instável de Sakura. Pegou o telefone celular ao mesmo tempo que corria em direção a escola, não daria tempo de pegar o carro, seria mais rápido pular os muros e construções em linha reta até chegar lá.

Pulou um muro com agilidade e subiu no telhado da casa, correndo por ele e pulando até o da casa vizinha, enquanto mantinha o celular no ouvido chamando. Trincou os dentes, Sakura não atendia.

'Inferno!' Soltou, desistindo do telefone e voltando a saltar pelas construções para seguir em direção a escola primária de Tomoeda.

Sentiu a presença do filho expandir de forma estúpida ao mesmo tempo que sentia a presença de Sakura enfraquecendo.

Ouviu que o chamaram e o xingaram enquanto, literalmente, atravessava todos os obstáculos urbanos, sem se importar com o que fosse. Tinha que chegar logo até a esposa e o filho.

Cortou a frente de vários carros ao atravessar uma avenida movimentada de Tomoeda, fazendo os motoristas quase enlouquecerem ao vê-lo desviar ou pular sobre os ônibus e caminhões com agilidade e continuar sua corrida.

Contornou um prédio mais alto, quase empurrando as pessoas para que saíssem de seu caminho e voltou a pular pelas construções mais baixas, evitando encontrar com transeuntes que o atrapalhariam mais.

Sentia agora a energia de Kazuo em expansão. Deduziu que o rapaz já deveria estar ciente do que estava acontecendo. Ele saiu com Shaolin pela manhã e deviam ter conversado sobre o sonho do garoto.

Kazuo era esperto, tinha ficado atento. Trincou os dentes, pensando que deveria ter feito o mesmo e não ter ido trabalhar. Novamente, tinha minimizado aquela sensação de perigo iminente. Agora toda sua família estava em perigo e ele estava longe demais para protegê-los. Inferno.

Não queria aquilo para os filhos, não queria que eles tivessem a merda dos mesmos problemas que ele teve que enfrentar antes de morrer pela segunda vez. Balançou a cabeça de leve.

Kazuo tinha vivido anos naquele inferno e agora, que estava junto dele, com a família deles, ajustando-se para ter uma vida normal, acontecia aquela merda.

Ele já estava ciente que aquilo aconteceria, Gabriel já o tinha avisado dos problemas, mas, no fundo, acordava todos os dias desejando e pedindo para Deus, Enma Daiyoh, ou sabe-se lá para que divindade, que aquele momento do qual o anjo o tinha alertado não chegasse nunca.

De cima do telhado de uma casa tradicional japonesa, avistou o bosque de Tomoeda e reparou as energias mágicas se chocando de forma violenta. Semicerrou os olhos, retirando sua esfera negra do bolso. Ele já tinha lutado contra praticamente o inferno inteiro antes. Quem quer que fosse, iria se arrepender por ameaçar sua família.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Notas Específicas:_** _Usamos algumas "licenças literárias" na história de Feiticeiros. Inclusive uma foi colocada em um desafio já que reparamos que a pequena mudança não despertou a atenção que imaginávamos. Para esclarecer a todos sobre o plot que criamos para a carta "Retorno", primeiro consideramos que a forma dele não foi alterada quando a carta deixou de ser carta Clow para se tornar carta Sakura. No anime CCS, Retorno depois de transformado em carta Sakura tem uma ampulheta em suas mãos e deixa de ter o relógio. Conforme a explicação da primeira cena, acreditamos sinceramente que faz mais sentido "Retorno" permanecer com o relógio nas mãos e "Tempo" com a ampulheta. Outra licença que usamos e que gerou certa discussão é se a carta é uma figura masculina ou feminina. Em Feiticeiros consideraremos "Retorno" uma carta masculina com traços delicados. Quanto ao nome escolhido para carta: Aeon… assim como Kagami foi para Espelho e Khala'a para Vácuo, consideramos algo ligado ao poder do ser mágico. Para "Retorno" escolhemos o nome Aeon que é a escrita em Grego do termo geológico Éon, que indica Eras geológicas. Éon geológico é a maior subdivisão de tempo na escala de tempo geológico. Além disso, fica aí a homenagem aos meus colegas de trabalho geólogos._

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _Para quem estava perguntando quando a "treta" realmente começaria está aí! Finalmente Smith deu realmente a cara agora. Como eles vão sair desta confusão e o que realmente estará acontecendo com Sakura apenas nos próximos capítulos!_

 _E mais uma carta agora está mostrando um pouco mais do seu passado. Não sei se todos conseguiram entender todas as sutilezas da conversa entre Sakura e Aeon, mas esses mistérios serão aos poucos revelados, inclusive o complexo pesadelo de Shaolin, que, pelo jeito, herdou da mãe a capacidade de ter sonhos além de premonitórios, reveladores. Pena que assim como ele, não tem como tudo ser entendido agora… apenas especulações… porém logo respostas serão dadas de forma mais clara. A história toda é um quebra cabeça que vai se encaixando aos poucos._

 _Um grande abraço a todos que estão acompanhando esta história e até a próxima quinta feira._

 ** _Yoru:_** _É, eu sei! Tivemos uma longa discussão sobre se Retorno era homem ou mulher… O consenso era que fosse mulher, mas eu ainda não estou convencida… Sempre vi essa carta como um elfo. Uma figura de traços delicados e, até certo ponto, andrógino. Além disso… vou ser sincera, deu preguiça de mudar todas as menções ao gênero de Retorno ao longo da história… Então fica assim mesmo._

 _A treta toda vai começar, de novo… Quem estava sentindo falta de ação, suas preces foram atendidas!_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história e até semana que vem!_


	57. A Missão das Sete Chaves

_**.**_

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_  
 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 _ **Capítulo 57**_

 _ **A Missão das Sete Chaves**_

Shaolin olhou ofegante para o rapaz a sua frente, tinha acabado de usar magia para atacá-lo, mas o cara continuava a vir para cima dele. Desviou de um outro oponente que tentava atacá-lo por trás. Engoliu em seco. Eram muitos.

Olhou de relance para o irmão, lutando contra outro grupo grande que o atacava sem dar trégua. Já tinha, pelo menos, três que estavam caídos no chão e não se levantavam mais. De alguma forma, tinha certeza de que estavam mortos.

Defendeu-se com a espada do ataque violento de uma jovem que tentava atingi-lo com as tessen que já tinham lhe rendido alguns arranhões. Pulou para trás, apoiou a mão no chão e deu uma cambalhota no ar, esquivando-se de outro rapaz que tentava golpeá-lo com uma lança. Tocou no chão e mal teve tempo de levantar a espada para bloquear o ataque da jovem com os leques mortais. Abaixou-se e deu uma rasteira, chutando-a com força atrás dos joelhos e fazendo-a cair no chão. Levantou-se e chutou a arma, fazendo-a soltar um dos leques.

Virou para trás, abaixando-se um pouco apenas para que a espada do inimigo que vinha pelas suas costas passasse por cima de sua cabeça e, girando o corpo, golpeou-o com força no meio do peito com o cabo da espada, fazendo-o dobrar-se ao meio, completou o golpe com uma cotovelada no rosto que o fez cair no chão desacordado.

Arregalou os olhos de leve ao ver que uma lança vinha em sua direção e deu um passo para trás, girando o corpo. Percebeu que a lâmina passou a milímetros do seu peito, quase o atingindo de forma certeira na altura do coração. Olhou para trás, por sobre o ombro direito, notando outro oponente se aproximar para atacá-lo quando se assustou ao ver múltiplos feixes de magia atingindo-o e frustrando o ataque do inimigo que se afastou para tentar se defender.

'Disparo…' Shaolin sussurrou, franzindo a testa. Olhou em direção a mãe e a viu ainda fraca amparada por Kasumi protegidas por Escudo.

Teve que desviar do ataque de outro inimigo e trocou alguns golpes de espada com ele, ao mesmo tempo que observava Kazuo lutando. Não fora ele quem invocou Disparo. Estava sentindo a presença de Marie se aproximando rapidamente, mas ela não estava ali ainda.

Viu-se novamente cercado por cinco inimigos que o atacavam sem trégua e, novamente, foi surpreendido quando os ramos de Bosque surgiram do chão, aprisionando um deles. Um outro tinha sido golpeado por uma rajada forte de Vento que o carregou para longe, fazendo-o colidir com força em uma árvore.

Shaolin rodou a espada em sua mão, percebendo que, até os golpes que dava ao acaso, repercutiam com mais força, como se a Espada tivesse um alcance muito maior que a lâmina. Não tinha mais dúvidas, as Cartas estavam se manifestando de forma espontânea para ajudá-los a proteger a mãe.

Sorriu de lado, não gostava de usá-las como armas e elas estavam agora provando que realmente não o eram. Eram seres com vontade própria, como ele sempre as viu e que agora lutavam ao lado dele para proteger a quem amavam. Ergueu o corpo, conseguindo entender isso. Observou o grupo que novamente se aproximava para atacá-los e estreitou os olhos neles.

Não teriam chance de chegar até a mãe. Posicionou-se, arrastando a perna esquerda para trás e segurando com firmeza a espada mágica envolvida pelo poder de Espada. Assim que três se aproximaram dele, não hesitou mais em atacá-los por medo de matá-los, as Cartas o ajudariam a enfrentá-los, sabendo das suas limitações e sua convicções.

Kazuo olhou rapidamente para o irmão quando percebeu que a aura dele tinha aumentado, mas de forma controlada. Conseguia ver a mandala octogonal brilhando e seguindo abaixo dele conforme se movimentava, lutando contra os inimigos.

Reparou que ela mudava aos poucos e estranhou de início, mas depois abriu um leve sorriso vendo que Shaolin tinha entendido como as coisas funcionavam. Ele já não hesitava mais como antes e, apesar de ter vários machucados pelo corpo, conseguia ter mais confiança ao atacar os oponentes, sem medo de matá-los. Voltou-se para seus próprios inimigos, evitando ser golpeado e atacando.

Com ele, o buraco era mais embaixo. Não hesitaria mesmo em mandar para o inferno quem estivesse em seu caminho. Azar dos que estavam ao alcance de sua espada.

Reparou quando um dos desafiantes tentou atacá-lo por trás, mas foi interrompido ao ser atingido em cheio por uma forte rajada elétrica, deixando-o desacordado no chão. Pensou, por um instante, que fosse Trovão, mas sorriu de lado ao ver a ruiva se aproximar com o rosto sério e já atingindo os que se aproximavam dela com sua magia.

Ela segurava na mão direita uma espada mágica com a qual golpeava os adversários que tentavam se aproximar dela ou do Escudo mágico que protegia Sakura e Kasumi.

Kazuo sentiu algo atingi-lo no lado direito do corpo e puxou um shuriken sujo com seu sangue. Estreitou os olhos no idiota que, agora, lançava vários em sua direção. Desviou de alguns deles e bloqueou outros que faiscaram quando se chocavam com a espada.

Avançou em direção ao cara, furioso, por tê-lo atingido, mas, antes de alcançá-lo, foi obrigado a girar o corpo, desviando do golpe de um outro oponente. Segurou o braço dele e o puxou com força, ao mesmo tempo que o golpeava com uma joelhada nas costelas. Quando o soltou, viu-o desmoronar no chão, gemendo de dor.

Deu mais alguns passos até localizar o cara dos shurikens novamente, que ainda tentou atingi-lo com mais alguns, mas Kazuo conseguiu defender-se de todos. Assim que o infeliz estava ao seu alcance, flexionou os joelhos em busca de impulso, e ainda usou um dos adversários como apoio, para atingi-lo em cheio com uma voadora que o fez tombar no chão com o rosto sangrando.

Bloqueou com sua espada pelas costa o ataque do oponente que havia usado como base para chegar até seu alvo principal e, sem nem ao menos virar-se para ele, apenas soltou uma das mãos da empunhadura da espada e acertou-o com uma cotovelada no meio do peito, levantando o braço para golpeá-lo no rosto com as costas da mão, vendo o cara cair no chão desacordado.

Sentiu que uma forte energia se aproximava dele pelas costas e virou o rosto, arregalando de leve os olhos por ver uma esfera de fogo negro quase em cima de si. Aquilo iria doer. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la bater num escudo mágico.

'Oh, Moleque!' Ouviu a voz de Marie. 'Fica mais esperto!' Ela chamou sua atenção, tinha invocado o escudo mágico para protegê-lo do ataque no último segundo.

Kazuo franziu a testa. Até agradeceria pela ajuda, mas o tom de voz dela o fez trincar os dentes. Quem ela pensava que era para repreendê-lo daquela maneira? Apertou mais forte o cabo da espada e desviou os olhos de Marie para outros dois adversários que vinham ao seu encontro. Estava já de saco cheio deles; parecia que se multiplicavam.

Bloqueou com sua espada o primeiro ataque de um dos adversários que tentou golpeá-lo com um machado e, em seguida, deu-lhe um gancho, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos com o rosto sangrando. Frustrou o ataque do segundo que se aproximava, desviando da sua lança e deu uma rasteira com as pernas, fazendo-o tombar no chão. Cravou a espada no peito dele, eliminando mais um.

Ergueu o corpo e sentiu quando suas costas bateram com as de Marie que lutava contra outros adversários. A jovem usava tanto a espada quanto magia para golpeá-los.

'Quem são eles?' Ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que invocava uma tempestade para afastar de si uma garota que tentava golpeá-la com afiadíssimas Sais.

'Não tenho a menor ideia.' Kazuo respondeu com a respiração ligeiramente ofegante pela luta intensa. 'Apareceram do nada.'

Marie franziu a testa, olhando rapidamente para o numeroso grupo de jovens com nível considerável de magia e, pelo que constatava, uma ótima performance em lutas.

'Este monte de gente doida, querendo arrancar nossas cabeças apareceram do nada?' Insistiu.

Kazuo olhou para ela rapidamente sobre o ombro direito. 'Estavam com um velho que queria alguma coisa com Sakura.' Ele respondeu rapidamente, sendo obrigado a bloquear o ataque de outra garota que tentava desferir golpes sequenciais com uma katana. Afastou-se de Marie, rolando para evitar ser atingido e girou o corpo, dando um golpe forte nas pernas da adversária que caiu no chão.

A adversária logo rolou, afastando-se dele para não ser atingida e os dois se levantaram, encarando-se antes de voltarem a trocar golpes, fazendo as armas mágicas faiscaram.

Marie franziu a testa, percebendo que três feiticeiros se aproximavam dela ao mesmo tempo. Trocaram olhares brevemente, antes de levantarem suas mãos, invocando suas magias. Tentariam golpeá-la ao mesmo tempo. Olhou de um para o outro e, no fundo, sentiu-se curiosa para saber até onde ia o poder daqueles idiotas e se eles realmente achavam que poderiam atingi-la.

'Deus dos raios e das tempestades elétricas!' Os três falaram juntos, ao mesmo tempo em que puxavam talismãs, levando-os à altura dos rostos.

Marie arregalou os olhos de leve, reconhecendo a invocação da magia tanto do tio quanto de Shaolin. Como isso era possível?

'Eu o invoco para meu auxílio. Agora!' Eles gritaram e os raios mágicos desceram do céus batendo nos talismãs sendo refletidos em direção a ela.

Marie pensou em usar Através, mas ponderou que o ataque passaria por ela e poderia atingir Kazuo que estava um pouco mais atrás. Não que ela se importasse de o Moleque ser atingido, mas tinha algo mais interessante para os três patetas.

'Aro!' Invocou a magia, fazendo o trajeto dos raios ser interrompido, reaparecendo às costas dos feiticeiros que, pegos de surpresa, não conseguiram nem desviar de seus próprios ataques mágicos.

Kazuo ouviu os gritos e virou-se rapidamente para trás, observando Marie a frente de três caras que se contorciam envoltos pela descarga elétrica mágica.

'Humph'. Bufou, tentando disfarçar a admiração.

Marie virou-se rapidamente para trás e cruzou os olhos com os de Kazuo, que exibia um sorriso de lado. Não soube direito o porquê, mas sentiu que o rosto tinha esquentado. Virou-se para frente, prestando atenção novamente no grupo de inimigos, não era hora para ficar se distraindo. Não estavam num treinamento. Aquilo era sério.

Apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada entre os seus dedos e deu alguns passos a frente, golpeando um rapaz que estava para atacar Shaolin pelas costas. O rapaz voltou-se para ela e a encarou com o rosto duro.

'Seu poder é das trevas! Você é um demônio e deve ser eliminado.' Ele falou sem disfarçar a fúria e fazendo brotar um sorriso irônico no rosto de Marie.

'E você é um idiota.' Falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele tentou acertá-la com sua espada mágica, mas fora fácil para a jovem desviar das tentativas dele. Saltou para trás e brandiu a espada cortando o ar e gerando uma onda de choque que se propagou até atingir o inimigo que foi arrastado por vários metros até esbarrar em outro que havia sido golpeado por Shaolin.

De repente, Marie sentiu quando seu braço foi envolvido por uma corrente e puxado de forma violenta, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e cair de costas no chão. Arregalou os olhos, vendo a ponta da outra extremidade do chigiriki, que consistia em bastão de ferro com um peso, aproximar-se de seu rosto, para golpeá-la.

'Força.' Invocou a magia e segurou o bastão, estreitando os olhos no rapaz que se surpreendeu ao ver seu poderoso golpe com o chigiriki ser suspenso por aquela jovem de aparência tão frágil. Ela não poderia ter aquela força toda.

'Névoa.' Ela invocou a magia fazendo a corrente que prendia seu braço dissolver-se, soltando-a. 'Vento.' Ela sussurrou em seguida e a rajada forte de ar golpeou o rapaz com força, afastando-o da jovem. Levantou-se e reparou que Kazuo correu até ela.

'Você está bem?' Perguntou em tom urgente. 'Vi que foi atingida.' Justificou rapidamente sua preocupação.

'Humph'. Ela murmurou, desviando os olhos dele. 'Quem está sangrando é você.' Falou com um gesto de leve com a cabeça em direção ao peito do rapaz.

Marie desviou os olhos do rosto de Kazuo e olhou sobre o ombro esquerdo do rapaz para mais um que tentava golpeá-los. 'Isso está ficando chato.' Ela murmurou. 'Bosque.' Invocou a magia e viu os ramos mágico aprisionarem o adversário que não chegou nem a representar um perigo para Kazuo.

* * *

Kasumi estreitou os olhos no grupo de feiticeiros que desferiam golpes contra o escudo que Shaolin tinha solicitado para protegê-la e à tia. Desviou os olhos deles para o amigo que estava lutando pra valer contra um grupo. Esboçou um sorriso, admirando-o lutar tão bem.

Inclinou a cabeça de leve, reparando que ele manejava a espada de forma precisa. Desviou os olhos para Kazuo que lutava contra outro grupo de inimigos. Abaixou os olhos fitando a grama a sua frente e sentindo a adrenalina circular pelo seu corpo de forma rápida.

'Acho que… Eu deveria ajudá-los. São muitos.' Ela falou, fazendo a tia arregalar os olhos e virar-se para a menina.

Sakura reparou que ela tinha o olhar baixo, sério. Kasumi, às vezes, parecia ir para outro mundo. Arregalou os olhos ao conseguir mesmo fraca daquela forma a aura púrpura em volta da menina pulsar de maneira frenética, como se tivesse realmente tentando se fortalecer e manter-se constante. A feiticeira segurou-se mais nela. 'Fique aqui comigo.' Pediu, preocupada.

Reparou que a menina trincou os dentes. 'São feiticeiros, não tenho como ajudá-los, né?'

'Kasumi-chan… Não faça isso... Shaolin não se perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você.'

A garota levantou o rosto, observando a luta que se desenrolava à sua frente. 'Se acontecer alguma coisa com ele, quem não vai se perdoar, sou eu.'

Sakura desviou os olhos da menina e observou, através da barreira mágica, os três lutando contra o numeroso grupo. Franziu a testa, constatando que metade dos adversários já estavam caídos no chão. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu novamente o corpo dolorido demais. Que dor era aquela?

'Eles também não vão se perdoar se acontecer alguma coisa com a senhora. Melhor se poupar.' Kasumi falou com a voz preocupada, mas firme.

Sakura voltou a observar o semblante da menina. Kasumi era muito parecida com Tomoyo. Lembrava-se da amiga sempre ao lado dela, dando-lhe força e acreditando que tudo terminaria bem, era estranho constatar que de uma maneira até estranha estar com ela ali ao seu lado parecia aumentar sua esperança que realmente tudo terminaria bem. Ouviu o barulho de espadas se chocando com fúria e virou-se novamente para a batalha que acontecia ao redor delas.

Estreitou os olhos em Shaolin e reparou que a mandala dele tinha mudado. Não era mais igual a de Syaoran. Os diagramas do baguá haviam se reorganizado e, mesmo sentindo o corpo todo dolorido e aquele aperto enorme no peito, não teve como não sorrir de leve e sentir orgulho ao ver que, no centro da mandala do filho, no lugar do símbolo do yin-yang, estavam os símbolos da Estrela, Lua e Sol. Elementos que ela reconhecia da sua própria mandala.

A mandala de Shaolin era como uma combinação da de Syaoran com a sua. Assim como o garoto era o fruto de um amor extraordinário entre ela e o marido.

Reparou que as cartas estavam em torno dele e se manifestavam de forma espontânea, lutando com o filho sem que este necessariamente as solicitasse. Eles lutavam lado a lado.

Desviou os olhos, observando Kazuo um pouco mais afastado e engoliu em seco. O rapaz era por demais parecido com o marido e conseguia perceber nele a mesma agitação e instabilidade que vibrava em Syaoran quando ele voltou pela primeira vez do Mundo das Trevas.

Marie estava próxima a ele. Estavam lutando contra os adversários ao mesmo tempo em que implicavam um com o outro.

'Eu não sei de onde está vindo esta dor. Não consigo identificar a fonte dela.' Sakura falou para Kasumi.

'Eu acho… acho que não vem de lugar nenhum obasan. É de dentro da senhora.' A menina falou. 'Não sei o que está acontecendo direito, mas acho que tem alguma coisa fazendo a senhora ficar doente. E aquele velho idiota se aproximou quando viu que estava fraca. Ele sabia o que aconteceria, de alguma forma, previu o tempo certo.' A menina desviou os olhos de Sakura e observou Smith que estava afastado de tudo com olhos gélidos. 'Ele é covarde demais para tentar se aproximar da senhora enquanto estivesse forte. Ele sabia que a senhora estava fraca e só por isso veio na frente. Quando viu Shaolin, ele se afastou e agora, com nii-san e nee-san, só falta sair correndo.'

Sakura estreitou os olhos em Smith. Kasumi estava certa. O velho só faltava estar encolhido de medo, com a postura bem diferente de quando se aproximou dela inicialmente e cheio de confiança.

'Syaoran está chegando. Precisa falar isso para ele.' Sakura comentou com a menina, pois sentia a presença do esposo se aproximando de forma rápida.

'Certo.' Kasumi falou confiante, mas percebeu que as forças da tia, novamente, esvaiam-se e sentiu peso completo dela sobre seus ombros. 'Oba-san?' Ela a chamou. 'Hei, Sakura-ba-san?'

'Eu não estou aguentando, Kasumi-chan.' Sakura falou entre os dentes.

A menina cambaleou, não conseguindo segurar o corpo da tia e já estavam caindo no chão quando percebeu que alguém segurou Sakura, finalmente, aliviando seus ombros. Ela virou o rosto e viu o tio segurar a esposa que agora estava sem os sentidos.

'Sakura.' Ele a chamou, apertando-a contra o peito. 'Fique comigo.' Ele pediu e sentiu que ela tentou reagir.

Kasumi deu uns passos para trás, observando os tios. Arregalou os olhos reparando que uma rajada de vento se formava em volta deles e colocou os braços à frente do rosto, protegendo-o. Arregalou os olhos de leve, observando, pela primeira vez, uma luz envolvê-los, inicialmente fraca e suave, mas que logo se tornou intensa e forte obrigando-a a fechar os olhos.

Syaoran fechou os olhos, apertando Sakura entre seus braços e sentiu quando sua própria aura se misturou à da esposa, tentando fortalecê-la. Respirou aliviado ao perceber que, aos poucos, o corpo gelado dela voltava à temperatura normal. Quando abriu os olhos, reparou que Sakura abria devagar os dela e, logo, ele pôde contemplar as íris esverdeadas que tanto amava.

Sakura se aconchegou melhor no peito dele, agarrando-se às roupas do esposo. Fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro aliviado, sabendo que agora tudo ficaria bem porque ele estava ali. Sentiu quando Syaoran beijou sua cabeça com carinho.

Kasumi abriu um olho e reparou que a luz intensa tinha diminuído, assim como o vento havia parado de circular em volta dos tios. Abriu os olhos, abaixando os braços e se lembrou do que a tia pediu antes de perder os sentidos. Deu um passo a frente, chamando Syaoran que levantou o rosto, fitando a menina.

Ela se virou, apontando para Smith. 'Foi ele, ojisan. O velho com a túnica roxa que está agora se escondendo atrás dos outros. Ele sabe o que está fazendo obasan ficar doente. Só se aproximou dela porque tinha certeza que estava fraca.'

Syaoran estreitou os olhos na direção que a menina estava apontando e reparou em Smith.

'Filho da mãe.' Soltou entre os dentes, reconhecendo-o.

Voltou-se para Sakura que tinha levantado o rosto para encará-lo e já se afastava dele.

'Estou bem agora, Syaoran. Eu fico com Kasumi-chan.' Ela falou, ficando sentada sobre a grama e o viu concordar.

'Eu já volto.' Ele falou, afastando-se da esposa, passou a mão pela cabeça de Kasumi. 'Cuide de sua tia por mim.' Pediu, saindo do Escudo mágico. Pegou a esfera negra nas mãos e a transformou em sua espada.

Tinha os olhos fixos naquele desgraçado que resolveu aparecer novamente para lhe criar problemas. Deveria tê-lo caçado e mandado para o inferno da outra vez, mas pensou que ele fosse fraco demais para representar algum perigo. Trincou os dentes novamente, já deveria ter aprendido que os fracos são os mais traiçoeiros e perigosos. Atacam pelas costas.

Um dos seguidores de Smith tentou se colocar à frente de Syaoran.

'Cai fora.' Ele ordenou, mas o rapaz empunhou a lança em direção a ele, tentando golpeá-lo com a arma. Syaoran desviou do ataque e segurou a arma com a mão, puxando-a e quebrando-a com o joelho.

Levantou o braço em que segurava a espada e golpeou o rosto do rapaz com a empunhadura com tanta força que o coitado caiu no chão sem conseguir se levantar mais. Syaoran não sabia nem se o tinha matado, mas também nem se preocupou com isto. Continuou seu caminho em direção a Smith.

Passou por Marie, que se virou ao sentir a presença do tio explodindo. Ela ainda o chamou, mas ele levantou a mão e mandou que ela não o interrompesse.

Um casal agora se colocava à frente de Syaoran para impedir seu caminhou até Smith. Eles atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Ele desviou do primeiro ataque, abaixando-se e, ao mesmo tempo que se levantava, golpeou tão forte a arma que estava nas mãos da moça que ela não conseguiu segurá-la e ficou sem ação.

Syaoran se virou para o rapaz que ainda levantou a espada na direção dele, numa tentativa de acertá-lo e bloqueou o ataque com a espada, fazendo faíscas mágicas saírem com o violento choque entre as lâminas, girou o corpo, acertando-o com um chute alto no rosto e, em sequência, uma cotovelada no abdômen. Endireitou-se e olhou para a garota que recuou alguns passos enquanto o companheiro mantinha-se no chão.

Syaoran voltou a encarar Smith que agora o olhava em pânico. Apertou a espada na mão dirieita, caminhando na direção dele. Cortaria aquele idiota ao meio!

Smith começou a ordenar que seus aliados recuassem, sentindo o pavor se apoderar de seu corpo. Os que restaram do grupo inicial voltaram-se para seu mestre e cessaram seus ataques contra Shaolin, Kazuo e Marie, posicionando-se próximos a Smith.

Syaoran percebendo que eles fugiriam como ratos, flexionou os joelhos e voou em direção ao grupo, conseguiu ainda atingir dois antes da energia mágica envolver o pequeno grupo que desapareceu por completo, levando com eles, inclusive os que estavam desacordados e, possivelmente, mortos.

'Merda!' Gritou irado. 'Aquele rato fugiu de novo!' Falou, ainda caminhando e olhando para os lados. Não conseguia sentir a presença de nenhum deles por perto. Sentiu-se irritado por ter deixado, pela segunda vez, aquele verme fugir.

Shaolin olhou para o pai e franziu a testa, a presença dele estava fortíssima e também violenta. Nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito. Ele estava com raiva. Virou-se para trás e viu Kasumi e a mãe. Correu até elas e percebeu quando o Escudo se desfez, confirmando que o perigo tinha se afastado. Parou em frente a mãe que deu um fraco sorriso para ele.

'A senhora está bem? Sente alguma coisa?' Ele perguntou, desmaterializando a espada e segurando-a pelos ombros.

'Ela agora está melhor. Depois que ojisan chegou.' Kasumi respondeu, chamando a atenção do menino que sorriu de leve para ela agradecendo por ter ficado com Sakura.

Sakura pegou o rosto do filho com carinho. 'Vi que sua mandala mudou, Shaolin. Estou muito orgulhosa de você.'

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. 'O-o quê?' Perguntou sem entender.

'Sua mandala mágica.' Ela repetiu, sorrindo de leve e beijou a testa dele. 'Ela é muito bonita.' Disse, voltando a fitá-lo.

O menino balançou a cabeça. 'Isso não importa, kaasan.' Falou decidido. 'Vamos levá-la para o hospital agora. Você e o Kazuo que está todo machucado porque é cabeça dura demais.'

'Eu estou de boa.' Kazuo falou, aproximando-se deles. 'Vou querer só uma daquelas coisas lá que eu tomei naquele hospital.'

'Que você tomou no hospital?' Marie perguntou se aproximando e parando ao lado dele. 'Que droga deram para você?'

'Não sei o que foi, mas foi sensacional.' Ele falou sorrindo. 'Você toma um negócio daquele e a dor passa rapidinho. Aí, fica mole esperar cicatrizar isso daqui.' Completou se analisando.

Realmente tinha alguns ferimentos mais profundos pelo corpo. Sabia que eles ficariam bons daqui a um tempo, o problema era que arderia um bocado até lá.

Marie suspirou. Lembrava-se bem do pós-confronto com Illska, enquanto ainda estava no corpo do seu mestre, que o poder de cicatrização era bem dolorido.

'Foi analgésico, nii-san.' Kasumi clarificou para o rapaz, observando o rapaz com vários ferimentos pelo corpo.

'Analgésico.' Kazuo repetiu, sorrindo para a menina. 'Isso aí. Quero um negócio deste.'

'Sim… É melhor tomar um.' Kasumi concordou e olhou em volta, afastando-se do grupo e dos dois jovens. Sabia que eles continuariam trocando farpas como fizeram durante toda a luta.

'Você está é muito frouxo.' Marie rebateu. 'Estes ferimentos seus aí nem foram grande coisa.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Qual é a sua, ruiva metida?' Ele perguntou, erguendo o queixo. 'Se tem um negócio desses para ajudar, por que eu ignoraria a existência dele? Se você é maluca e gosta de sentir dor, o problema é seu.'

'Você é realmente um moleque muito mole.' Ela rebateu. 'Admira-me que tenha durado tanto tempo no mundo das trevas. Realmente só deve ter restado demônio de quinta categoria por lá.'

'Você… é insuportável.' Ele falou entre os dentes. 'Vai você para lá verificar a categoria dos demônios que estão lá. Vai? Em vez de ficar aí só falando.'

'Kazuo! Nee-san! Vocês dois não vão ficar discutindo agora, não é?' Shaolin falou, voltando-se para os dois que se olhavam de forma arisca. 'Precisamos ir para o hospital.'

Syaoran se aproximou deles em silêncio. Kazuo e Marie pararam de falar. Ele bateu de leve a mão no ombro bom do rapaz e depois passou a mão na cabeça de Shaolin antes de parar em frente a Sakura. Estava orgulhoso dos dois filhos.

'Shaolin está certo. Vamos para o hospital.' Ele disse, pegando-a nos braços. Shaolin se afastou da mãe e olhou em volta procurando Kasumi, franziu a testa reparando que ela se abaixava para pegar algo.

'Não preciso de hospital. O que eles poderão fazer por mim lá, Syaoran?'

'Sei lá, Sakura.' Ele respondeu. 'Precisamos ver se está tudo bem com você.' Disse nervoso.

'Ela está certa.' Syaoran ouviu a voz por trás de si e estalou a língua.

Era claro que ele apareceria agora. Depois da merda toda resolvida. E trazendo mais problemas, obviamente. Syaoran voltou-se para o anjo com a esposa nos braços.

'Gabriel.' Soltou, quase rosnando para o ser celeste.

* * *

Kasumi deu alguns passos para trás observando que tudo parecia estar calmo agora. Olhou em volta vendo que todos tinham desaparecido. Só dava para perceber que algo aconteceu, pois a grama no local estava toda falhada, algumas árvores derrubadas pelo chão e poças de sangue. Caminhou devagar, observando com curiosidade, até tropeçar num metal deixado no chão.

Abaixou o rosto e estreitou os olhos na espada. Era uma katana. Não gostava de armas… Inclinou a cabeça de leve… Isso não era bem verdade, apenas se força a acreditar nisto. Não participava das aulas de bastão que eram a iniciação para as armas. Abaixou-se devagar e estendeu o braço a frente em direção a arma que estava suja de sangue. Sentiu o coração disparar.

'Kasumi!' Ouviu a voz de Shaolin e virou-se para ele, afastando-se da arma.

Ergueu o corpo e fitou o amigo se aproximando dela devagar, estava com o rosto sério, além de machucado.

'Está tudo bem com você?' Ele perguntou, parando a frente dela.

'Tudo bem.' Respondeu. 'Você está machucado.'

'São apenas arranhões.' Ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros de leve.

'Sua técnica estava melhor hoje.' Ela falou de repente, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. Kasumi desviou o olhar dele e fitou Kazuo. 'Bem… melhor que a de nii-san, mas ele também estava melhor hoje.'

Shaolin franziu a testa. 'Está tudo bem com você?' Repetiu a pergunta.

Kasumi sorriu para ele. 'Estou com fome. Apenas isso.'

O menino sorriu aliviado, balançando a cabeça de leve. A resposta era típica de Kasumi, então devia estar tudo bem com ela. Sentiu uma explosão de energia e virou-se para trás olhando para o anjo que surgiu perto dos pais. Reconhecendo-o de seu sonho.

Deu um passo em direção a ele, afastando-se de Kasumi. 'Hei, você! Eu vi você.'

* * *

Gabriel tirou os olhos de Syaoran e virou-se para o menino, franzindo a testa de leve. Shaolin não deveria se lembrar dele.

O garoto aproximou-se até parar a frente do anjo, encarando-o. 'Era você no meu sonho.'

Gabriel ajeitou o corpo, sentindo-se desconfortável.

Syaoran encarou-o com o semblante mais duro. 'Você quebrou o nosso acordo que seria você vir falar comigo primeiro…' Retrucou.

'Conosco…' Sakura sussurrou, corrigindo o marido.

O homem respirou fundo. 'Conosco, primeiro.'

Gabriel voltou-se para Syaoran. 'Não quebrei nosso acordo. Não me manifestei para ele antes.' Respondeu, franzindo a testa de leve e voltando a fitar o garoto.

'Eu tenho certeza! Era você! Você apareceu no meu sonho, falando que eu tinha que impedir alguma coisa.'

Gabriel arregalou de leve os olhos e sorriu de leve. 'Está com sua magia muito desenvolvida, Shaolin.' Comentou satisfeito. Voltou-se para Syaoran e Sakura, com o rosto tenso. 'O Pilar está sendo corrompido novamente.'

'O Pilar?' Marie perguntou e, sem querer, voltou-se para tia.

Kazuo reparou nisto e franziu a testa.

'Detesto quando você fala assim.' Syaoran retrucou. 'Será que você pode ser mais claro?' Sentiu Sakura mais tensa entre seus braços e a apertou mais forte entre eles.

'Um dos pilares está sendo atacado de forma incessante. Estamos tentando intervir, mas o Guardião não conseguiu protegê-lo do grupo que invadiu o universo dele para atacá-lo.' Gabriel havia começado, finalmente, a contar o que estava acontecendo quando outra figura celeste apareceu ao seu lado. Era Raziel. O anjo ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando para Shaolin e depois fitou Gabriel com o semblante preocupado enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu companheiro.

Syaoran o reconheceu e começou a se preocupar com Logan. Tinha percebido que o Guardião, apesar de ter magia, não a utilizava. Tentou, inclusive, falar isso para ele, mas a reação de Logan foi bem negativa. Começava a ter ideia do que estava acontecendo.

'O que aconteceu com Väktare?' Syaoran perguntou assim que Raziel o encarou.

'Ainda está vivo, mas muito ferido.' Raziel respondeu. 'Alguns caçadores estão mortos. Não foram capazes de enfrentar o grupo de feiticeiros deste universo que invadiu o nosso, onde não utilizam magia.'

'Väktare tem magia, por que ele não a utilizou?' Syaoran perguntou.

'Ele não a desenvolveu adequadamente.' Raziel explicou

'E por que você não o avisou que ele precisaria desenvolvê-la?' Rebateu.

'Ele foi avisado. Mas ele é livre para decidir o que quer desenvolver.'

'Eu nunca tive opção, nunca fui livre para decidir.' Syaoran falou. 'Vocês dois me impuseram um monte de coisas e agora estão na minha frente, querendo empurrar mais problemas para a minha família.'

'Você foi o responsável pelo fechamento das brechas e quem restabeleceu o equilíbrio desfeito pelo guardião anterior.' Raziel explicou.

'Eu e Sakura morremos no mundo das trevas para resolver a merda que o Tadmoth causou. O que querem agora?'

Shaolin observava o pai encarando os dois anjos de forma arisca. Tinha se colocado à frente deles como se daquela forma pudesse ser o escudo tanto dele como de Kazuo, que também observava a discussão. As Cartas os cercaram também, em suas formas originais.

* * *

Kasumi observou Shaolin se afastar, falando com o anjo, com certo interesse. Verdade que tinha se assustado inicialmente com a aparição do ser celestial, mas desde que o amigo tinha lhe contado sobre magia, já estava começando a achar tudo aquilo normal. Tudo parecia ser possível.

Abaixou o rosto, voltando a fitar a katana suja de sangue no chão, sentia-se realmente tentada a pegar a empunhadura da espada. Sentiu quando uma mão tocou o seu ombro e virou-se para o lado vendo outro ser alado. Ele tinha uma aparência mais velha, era mais austero e tinha o rosto mais sério.

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve, impedindo-a de fazer o que estava pensando. A menina encolheu os ombros, envergonhada.

'Não vai precisar disto. Não mais.' Ele falou com a voz séria. 'Este foi o nosso acordo.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Não sabia direito quem ele era, mas ele costumava aparecer nos seus sonhos desde que se conhecia por gente. No começo, o anjo sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto e, às vezes, até brincava com ela. Aquilo havia mudado quando ela descobriu sobre as Cartas e começou a ter aquelas visões terríveis em sua mente.

Na verdade, logo após o incidente com Retorno, vira o anjo com o semblante severo pela primeira vez. O mesmo semblante e postura agressiva que ele mostrava agora. Era uma pena… havia gostado do seu "anjo protetor" quando menor.

'O que está acontecendo?' Ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos do grupo que discutia sem perceber a presença do outro ser alado.

'Conto para você outra hora. Vim apenas para impedi-la de quebrar o nosso acordo.' Kasumi virou-se para o anjo, franzindo a testa. Ele estreitou os olhos nela. 'Estarei sempre de olho em você. Sempre! Principalmente agora que aquele Demônio conseguiu enfraquecer o meu bloqueio.' Ele falou com impaciência na voz, estreitando os olhos em Retorno.

Retorno, parecendo notar que estava sendo observado, voltou-se para trás e acenou com a cabeça de leve para o anjo, que fechou mais ainda o rosto.

Kasumi sentiu-se incomodada com a advertência. 'Você não confia em mim, não é?'

'Arcanjos não devem confiar em seres dos planos inferiores.' Ele rebateu, ainda encarando Retorno que sorria de leve. 'E, pelo jeito, isso nunca vai mudar… Mas tem sempre os que gostam de tentar quebrar as regras.'

Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Deveria rever seus conceitos, ossan.'

Ele sorriu pela provocação dela e finalmente quebrou o contato com a Carta, voltando a fitar a menina. 'Dogmas devem ser seguidos, seres celestes e demoníacos são e devem continuar sendo opostos. Para que se mantenha o equilíbrio.'

'Humph… você realmente não conseguiria viver sem seguir regras. É mal humorado demais para isso. Você costumava ser mais engraçado.'

Ele franziu a testa, encarando-a. Mas ela não se intimidou e ainda ergueu o queixo, devolvendo a encarada. 'Você realmente é muito dona de si, mocinha.' Comentou, fazendo-a exibir um sorriso satisfeito. 'Ou será que algum outro demônio andou se metendo onde não deveria e resolveu me criar mais problema?'

Ela meneou a cabeça, achando graça do pensamento que lhe ocorreu. 'Será que você tem medo de mim?'

'Humph.' Murmurou incomodado com a colocação dela.

'Sou apenas uma menina. E bem obediente. Não descumpri nosso acordo.'

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Por pouco.'

Ela ficou em silêncio, encarando-o ainda por alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça, rolando os olhos. Não valia a pena discutir com ele. Não a levaria a lugar nenhum.

Soltou um suspiro entediada e desviou os olhos do anjo. Sorriu de leve para Retorno que voltou a sua atenção para seus mestres e, depois, observou Shaolin, que se virou de repente para ela. O anjo já havia partido.

O menino franziu a testa fitando Kasumi, parecia loucura, mas, por uma fração de segundo, jurava que tinha visto, novamente, uma leve aura púrpura em torno da menina.

* * *

'Como estávamos falando, senhor Li.' Raziel começou a responder a pergunta de Syaoran. 'Um grupo de feiticeiros invadiu o universo que eu e Väktare protegemos. Eles estão atacando de forma incessante o Pilar, tentando enfraquecê-lo e corrompê-lo.'

'Por que fariam isso?' Syaoran perguntou.

'Alguém deste universo, que não tem ideia das consequências deste ato, pelo que parece, pretende tomar para si o poder do Pilar que agora está com sua esposa.'

'Aquele velho idiota?' Syaoran perguntou, referindo-se a Smith.

'Não sabemos ao certo.' Gabriel respondeu.

'Não sabem ao certo?' Syaoran repetiu incrédulo. 'Vocês são ou não são guardiões da porcaria do plano superior? Que guardiões são vocês que não fazem nada a não ser vir aqui me dar mais problemas?'

'Syaoran… calma…' Sakura pediu, tentando acalmar o marido antes que ele perdesse o controle. 'Não vai adiantar brigar com eles.'

'Não adianta nada mesmo. Porque eles não fazem nada!' Syaoran rebateu.

Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Estava com a esposa, enfraquecida, nos braços. O filho mais velho, que nem sabia que existia até poucos meses atrás e que tivera um inferno de infância, estava todo machucado. O filho mais novo, além de ter sido assustado e aterrorizado por Gabriel em sonhos, machucado também. Sua família inteira estava em perigo.

Tinha que manter a cabeça no lugar para tentar resolver novamente os problemas que aqueles dois estavam colocando em suas mãos, mas não permitiria que nada acontecesse com sua família. Já tinha feito isso antes, faria quantas vezes fosse necessário.

'O que… o que vocês realmente querem de mim agora?' Syaoran perguntou entre os dentes.

Gabriel deu um passo à frente. 'Este grupo está em posse de uma das chaves capazes de abrir brechas entre os universos e, também entre o plano inferior e o superior. Se os pilares que separam o Mundo das Trevas do Paraíso tombarem, tudo terminará. Não será apenas o Caos, mas uma explosão onde nada restará. Como uma supernova que se torna um imenso buraco negro.' Ele falou de forma clara. 'São sete os artefatos capazes de fazer isso. Um deles é a chave que Shyrai usou para abrir o portal para o mundo das trevas e que agora está dividido entre a chave da Mestra das Cartas e a de Clow. Precisam ser destruídas.' Ele continuou a falar. 'Assim como as outras.'

'Por que existem estas chaves? Vocês já não aprenderam que este negócio de portal não dá certo?' Syaoran perguntou.

'Não temos a resposta a esta pergunta.' Raziel falou com sinceridade. 'O que sabemos é que precisamos destruí-las a fim de evitar que, com o enfraquecimento dos pilares, novas brechas sejam abertas de forma intencional para criar uma confusão entre os universos.'

'Como eu já lhes expliquei, existe o plano inferior e o superior e os universos paralelos entre eles que são sustentados pelos pilares. Com o enfraquecimento deles, este paralelismo se torna menos definido.' Gabriel explicava. 'Então o surgimento de brechas aleatórias pode ser mais frequente, além de ser infinitamente mais fácil que, com a utilização destas chaves, destes artefatos especiais, alguém mal intencionado abra um portal que antes só seria possível através da combinação de uma infinidade de condições.'

'E qual é o plano de vocês para impedir isso?' Syaoran perguntou.

'Não podemos agir diretamente nos universos.' Raziel esclareceu. 'Precisamos de alguém para nos ajudar.'

'Ótimo! E, novamente, vocês jogam os problemas para nós resolvermos.' Sakura resmungou, irritada. 'É isso mesmo?'

Gabriel e Raziel se entreolharam rapidamente. 'O problema, senhora Li, é que, por coincidência ou não, o Guardião e o Pilar deste universo são almas gêmeas.'

Syaoran sentiu a esposa segurar mais forte suas roupas, ouvindo a narrativa dos anjos.

'Isso nos dá uma vantagem para dificultar a corrupção deste pilar e, consequentemente, a dos outros também, mas, para isso, o senhor precisa permanecer próximo a ele.' Raziel continuou.

'Além disso… Como acreditamos que isso tudo seja uma tentativa de obter o poder do Pilar, estamos certos de que esta foi apenas a primeira tentativa deste grupo. Outras acontecerão enquanto o Pilar estiver enfraquecido. Agora, mais do que nunca, o senhor precisa proteger sua esposa.' Gabriel falou de forma polida, tomando cuidado para não chamar Syaoran de Guardião e Sakura de Pilar, pois já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que isso o deixaria ainda mais irritado.

'Eu entendi esta parte.' Syaoran falou. 'Então vocês acham que Sakura conseguirá resistir à corrupção até resolverem este problema do universo do Logan, é isso?'

'Também.' Gabriel respondeu. 'Mas, como você não poderá sair do lado dela, não poderá seguir com a outra missão que é, justamente, destruir as chaves e, é claro, combater os invasores do universo do senhor Logan.'

'E por que vocês não fazem isso?' Syaoran perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Eu não posso estar em dois lugares. Não foi você mesmo que disse que não pode ter dois guardiões em um mesmo universo?' Ele perguntou, olhando para Raziel.

'Exatamente.' Raziel falou. 'É por isso que a responsabilidade é de outra pessoa.'

'Shaolin…' Sakura sussurrou, estremecendo. 'Syaoran… por favor, não.' Ela falou, tentando se colocar de pé. 'Não o meu filho.'

'Hei, espera.' Syaoran falou, mas Sakura se afastou dele, obrigando-o a segurá-la pela cintura para não cair ao chão. Ela tentava se manter em pé a frente de Gabriel.

'Meu filho não!' Sakura gritou. 'Vocês já chantagearam Syaoran para que ele voltasse para aquele inferno… e agora vêm me usar de novo para chantagear meu filho a entrar nessa loucura?!' Ela falou, trincando os dentes. 'Não!'

'Eu vou.' Shaolin falou, caminhando e parando ao lado do pai. 'Eu vou, kaasan.'

'Não!' Ela gritou, virando-se para ele. 'Você não vai!' Sakura encarou os anjos. 'Ele não vai. Se esta droga de universo é tão instável que precisam usar a minha família a toda hora para salvá-lo, então é melhor que eu, sendo a merda deste Pilar dele, tenha a responsabilidade de resolver. Não os outros! Não as pessoas que eu amo!'

* * *

Kasumi desviou os olhos de Gabriel e Raziel para fitar Shaolin. Levantou as mãos até a altura do peito e as apertou de forma nervosa. Que história era aquela do tio ser um Guardião e a tia, um Pilar do universo?

Mas, principalmente, pelo que o Shaolin seria responsável? E pelo que ele teria que passar? Reparou nos ferimentos no corpo do garoto. Alguns não eram apenas arranhões e escoriações, como ele havia respondido.

Ele estava todo sujo de terra, sangue e suor pela luta que havia travado contra sabe-se lá quantos caras, alguns com o dobro do tamanho dele. Ele estava se superando. Estava com medo de que alguma coisa grave acontecesse com ele. O garoto se preocupava tanto em mantê-la protegida, mas quem estava indo para a linha de fogo era ele.

Sentiu quando Marie parou ao seu lado. Reconheceu-a pelo perfume. Shaolin tinha explicado sobre percepção de auras mágicas. Ela não percebia isso, mas conseguia perceber coisas mais sutis e comuns a todos, feiticeiros ou não.

'Estava falando com quem?' A jovem perguntou sem encará-la.

'Você o viu?' Kasumi perguntou, ainda fitando o amigo.

'Não, mas percebi alguma mudança em torno de você. Shaolin-kun também percebeu que tem algo errado, só não está conseguindo entender. Assim como eu.'

'Assim como eu, nee-san.' A menina respondeu, virando-se finalmente para a jovem e encarando-a.

Marie franziu a testa, observando a amiga. 'O que está realmente acontecendo com você, Kasumi-chan?'

Kasumi desviou os olhos dela. 'Eu não sei, nee-san. Ainda não consegui entender o que está acontecendo. Mas acho que você deve tentar ajudar uma pessoa de cada vez.'

'Preocupo-me tanto com você quanto com Shaolin-kun.'

Kasumi sorriu para ela. 'Você realmente é muito parecida com nii-san.' Falou, fazendo a ruiva olhar feio para ela. 'Uma coisa de cada vez, nee-san. Agora Shaolin e os tios precisam muito mais da sua ajuda. Nii-san também vai precisar.'

Marie estreitou os olhos e se inclinou de leve. 'Tem algo em você que me é familiar.'

'Nos conhecemos há bastante tempo.'

'Não é isso apenas.'

Kasumi sorriu de leve. 'Realmente não lembro de onde poderíamos nos conhecer antes de você chegar no Japão.'

'Isso que me preocupa, pois tenho certeza que algo em você… é algo muito familiar mesmo.'

A menina soltou um suspiro. 'Precisa ajudar Shaolin. Ele precisa se desenvolver muito ainda.'

Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. 'Agora entende de magia?'

'Não… foi o Shaolin quem me falou isso.' Ela respondeu com simplicidade, fazendo Marie balançar a cabeça de leve.

'Você é estranha.' Comentou.

'Assim como você. Por isso a gente se dá bem.'

A jovem sorriu de leve e passou a mão na cabeça da menina. 'Acho que sim. Pode deixar que eu ficarei de olho no pirralho.' Ela falou. 'E prometo explicar tudo para você depois.'

'Não importa… não preciso entender.' Kasumi falou séria. 'Só quero saber que ele vai ficar bem.' Completou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção a Shaolin que estava perto dos pais e dos anjos. 'Não vão deixar que eu o ajude.'

Marie observou a menina por alguns segundos e sorriu de leve, ainda passando a mão na cabeça dela com carinho. 'Vai ficar tudo bem com o pirralho.' Garantiu, fazendo Kasumi virar-se para ela com um leve sorriso.

* * *

'Senhora Li… a senhora irá travar uma batalha enorme para impedir justamente que todos os Pilares sejam corrompidos. A senhora é a única alternativa que temos para combater esta influência externa.' Gabriel falou com a voz suave.

Sabia o tamanho da responsabilidade e até mesmo da dolorida batalha que ela teria que travar sozinha. Mesmo com o apoio do seu Guardião, ainda seria extremamente difícil.

Sakura passou a mão pelo rosto nervosa. 'Então eu aguento. Eu aguento tudo, mas deixa o meu filho fora disso!'

'Não podemos.' Gabriel falou com a voz séria. 'Ele é o único que pode. Ele é filho do Guardião, tem poderes e é forte.'

'Sendo assim…' Kazuo falou, aproximando-se e chamando a atenção de todos. 'Eu também sou filho dele.' Falou, apontando para Syaoran. 'Eu posso ir no lugar do Shaolin.'

Marie ouviu o que Kazuo falou e desviou os olhos de Kasumi, franzindo a testa de leve. Aquilo era novidade. Então o moleque até que tinha alguma fibra e, pelo jeito, importava-se com o irmão mais novo. Para um demônio, ele era bem sentimental.

Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, observando-o, e encolheu os ombros de leve. Sentia no peito um formigamento caloroso e sorriu fracamente, desviando os olhos de Kazuo para Syaoran e Sakura. Inconscientemente, levou uma das mãos ao peito.

Kasumi olhou de soslaio para Marie, que estava ao seu lado, e balançou a cabeça, tendo percebido as reações da jovem ruiva.

'Não!' Sakura gritou novamente. 'Nem você, nem Shaolin!' Falou, encarando Kazuo que arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Como assim? Sakura estava exausta, enfraquecida. Os caras acabaram de falar que ela teria uma missão difícil e possivelmente dolorosa. Segundo histórias de Arthas, os guardiões celestes só aparecem para dar problemas bem complicados.

Ela lutava para se manter em pé, tendo que ser amparada pelo pai. E, apesar de tudo, gritava e mostrava-se desesperada para impedir que o filho se colocasse em perigo. Franziu a testa e desviou os olhos dela, sentindo algo estranho dentro do peito ao ouvi-la gritando e igualmente preocupada com ele. Por ele se colocar em perigo.

O normal seria ela ficar satisfeita porque ele assumiria o perigo que Shaolin estaria correndo, não? Na verdade, o normal seria ela se preocupar com a luta e a dor dela, não? O que movia aquela mulher para ela se desesperar daquela forma por Shaolin e por ele. Balançou a cabeça, intrigado.

'Mas…' Kazuo começou a falar.

Sakura voltou-se para Gabriel, interrompendo Kazuo. 'Eu já avisei… não coloque minha família em risco por minha causa. Eu aguento!'

Kazuo voltou a fitar Sakura. Como ela aguentaria? Ela mal conseguia ficar em pé?

'Não tem como aguentar sozinha, senhora Li.' Raziel falou com a voz suave.

'Eu aguento! Inferno! Eu sei que consigo!'

'Sakura…' Syaoran a chamou. 'Eles… eles têm razão. Não tem como você aguentar tudo sozinha. Alguma coisa precisa ser feita.'

Ela se voltou para ele furiosa. 'Não! Eles…' Apontou para Kazuo e Shaolin. '... não vão ter a mesma sina que você… Que nós! Entendeu?'

Kazuo desviou novamente os olhos de Sakura, passando uma mão no rosto. Sentia-se nervoso. Intrigado. Não era essa a reação que esperava de uma fêmea. Não era assim que deveria ser a reação dela.

Midoriko sempre havia lhe falado que, quanto mais perigo ele corresse, mais forte e mais poderoso se tornaria. Mais parecido com o pai. Mais parecido com o que ela esperava dele. Sakura agia no extremo oposto do que ele sempre vira como normal e corriqueiro e não podia negar, isso o estava perturbando demais.

Syaoran olhou da esposa para Gabriel sem saber o que fazer. Deus! Que inferno! Por que isso estava acontecendo de novo com ele?

Shaolin respirou fundo. 'Não tem o que fazer.' Falou, dando os ombros. 'Eu darei um jeito de resolver isso.' Ele olhou para a mãe. 'E não adianta gritar novamente, dizendo que não é para eu ir.' Disse sério. 'Eu já decidi!'

Sakura sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões. Sabia que o filho era tão cabeça dura quanto o pai… E, no fundo, quanto ela.

'Eu vou no lugar dele.' Kazuo falou novamente. 'Ele não precisa ir. Mesmo que seja cabeça dura e já tenha decidido.'

Gabriel olhou para Kazuo. 'Não tem como. Você não poderia destruir as chaves, sua magia é das trevas, assim como a dela.' O anjo falou indicando Marie que estava atrás deles. 'Para destruir as chaves, a magia não pode ser ligada às trevas. O único que se encaixa é Shaolin.' Gabriel soltou um longo suspiro, olhando para o garoto. 'Sabemos que a responsabilidade é grande para a sua idade, mas não temos como esperar.'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. 'Tudo bem. Eu dou conta.'

'Ele dá conta.' Sakura repetiu de forma irônica. 'É realmente seu filho.' Falou para o marido, irritada.

'Eu vou com ele então.' Kazuo falou, encarando Gabriel. 'Disso não tem como me impedir.'

O anjo concordou com a cabeça.

'Eu também vou.' Marie disse e encarou Gabriel. 'Mas isso… você já sabia, né?'

'Sobre você? Sim.' Ele respondeu, sorrindo de leve. 'Sobre ele...' Apontou para Kazuo. 'Foi uma surpresa.'

'E os seres das trevas estão sempre surpreendendo os seres celestes, né?' Marie falou de forma debochada encarando Gabriel que pigarreou, sentindo-se incomodado com a colocação dela.

O anjo desviou os olhos dela e fitou Shaolin, depois Kazuo. Realmente ver os dois irmão juntos seria bem interessante.

Kazuo olhou rapidamente para Marie e sorriu de lado. A ruiva metida era realmente debochada com todos. Começou a gostar disto. Na verdade, tudo andava surpreendendo-o demais nos últimos meses de forma que estava difícil saber o que era certo ou errado. De alguma forma, os valores que sempre havia entendido como corretos estavam ruindo. E estava com sensações cada vez mais intensas e mais intrigantes.

'No momento nós temos 3 chaves no Japão.' Raziel voltou a se pronunciar, chamando atenção para o assunto em pauta. 'Duas delas estão seguras, por enquanto, mas a que aquele grupo tem em suas mãos deve ser destruída urgentemente.'

'Então…' Shaolin falou. 'Acho que vamos começar com esta logo. Vocês dois…' Disse apontando para os anjos. 'Pelo menos podem nos dar uma pista de como encontrá-la ou vamos ter que sair batendo de casa em casa em todo Japão?'

Gabriel estreitou os olhos no garoto. 'O Rashinban o ajudará a localizar as chaves.'

'Rashinban?' Shaolin perguntou, franzindo a testa.

'Seu pai vai explicar isso para você.' Gabriel falou olhando para o garoto. 'Como usá-lo e combiná-lo com sua magia.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. O Rashinban estava com a família Li, quando esteve na China da última vez, havia conseguido pegar apenas sua esfera negra, mas acabou deixando o tabuleiro mágico na mansão.

'Nem isso vocês conseguem fazer sozinhos, não é?' Syaoran falou de forma irônica para Gabriel, que desviou os olhos de Shaolin para fitá-lo. Li respirou fundo. 'Eu cuidarei disso. O problema é que o Rashinban não está comigo, se vocês não sabem.'

'Ele logo estará com você. Estão trazendo-o da China.' Gabriel o informou.

'Quem?' Syaoran perguntou, estranhando.

'A sua mãe.' Respondeu, percebendo a troca de olhares entre Sakura e Syaoran e também que a aura mágica do casal se alterou um pouco mais.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Kath:**_ _Bem agora finalmente começou a história desta terceira e final parte de Feiticeiros. Além de saberem o que está por trás do mal de Sakura, tb sabemos qual a missão de Shaolin, que será ajudado por Kazuo e Marie._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história e até quinta que vem!_

 _Beijos_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _Mais uma vez os anjos só aparecem para trazer problemas aos nossos personagens tão queridos! Não dá para ser feliz dessa forma. E pensar que eles passam por todos esses problemas por conta de seus poderes e suas funções – suas responsabilidades no universo. Não é à toa que eles acabaram, sem querer, traumatizando o Shaolin._

 _Ah, falando no Shaolin... A teimosia dos Li é legendária! Vê se pode uma coisa dessas? Mal saiu das fraldas e já está querendo ser dono do próprio nariz, achando que manda na própria vida… Essas crianças crescem muito rápido e logo saem de casa para salvar o mundo._

 _Agora as coisas vão pegar fogo! Até o próximo capítulo!_


	58. Acerto de Contas

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 58**

 **Acerto de Contas**

Syaoran passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer, e logo depois pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda. Ainda estava irritado e tenso com o que tinha acontecido com sua família. Sakura recusou-se a ir para o hospital. Queria apenas ir para casa e descansar.

Kero havia quase enlouquecido quando eles chegaram em casa machucados, aproveitando que não precisava mais se fazer de boneco na frente de Kasumi ficou voando de um lado para o outro perguntando o que tinha acontecido, mas todos estavam cansados demais para explicar tudo ao guardião solar. Ele acabou recorrendo às Cartas que, pelo jeito, também estavam de mau humor e má vontade para explicar qualquer coisa a ele. Todas estavam em formas de lâminas, quietinhas dentro do livro.

Kero ainda tentou convencer Doces e até mesmo Bolhas a lhe contar o que tinha acontecido, mas as duas lhe disseram o mesmo que as outras: quando entendessem, explicariam, mas, por ora, tinham a obrigação de pouparem suas energias para protegerem seus mestres em ataques futuros. As Cartas tinham, entre elas, algumas regras e acordos sutis.

Syaoran já tinha percebido que, agora que podiam agir de forma mais independente, sem estarem completamente apoiadas na magia de Sakura, na dele ou mesmo na de Shaolin ou Kazuo, uma cedia energia para a outra. Então, embora Bolhas e Doces não fossem Cartas combativas, emprestavam a própria energia para as outras de forma que, mesmo indiretamente, todas contribuíssem para ajudar e proteger seus mestres.

No final, Kero simplesmente deitou por cima do livro onde as Cartas estavam descansando e dormiu. Ele, ultimamente, andava fazendo muito isso: adorava dormir em cima do livro, como que ajudando a energizar as Cartas. Syaoran, algumas vezes, perguntava-se se o tempo em que ele esteve lacrado junto delas fora tão ruim quanto ele adorava melodramatizar.

Assim que Sakura chegou a casa, sentou-se no sofá, ainda se fazendo de forte, como se pudesse perder alguma decisão da família caso decidisse dormir no quarto. Embora não houvesse nem sinal da presença da mãe dele ainda, ele conhecia a esposa e sabia que ela estava com receio que Yelan aparecesse e resolvesse levar tanto Shaolin quanto Kazuo para a China. Ele não podia negar que também estava receoso, pois não sabia se Yelan viria sozinha ou acompanhada por mais alguém do clã. Mais especificamente, algum ancião babaca.

Ele também conhecia a esposa bem o suficiente para saber que ela apenas se irritaria caso começasse a tratá-la como se fosse frágil "feito uma boneca de porcelana", mesmo que a dor que ela estava sentindo transparecesse em suas feições com uma clareza assustadora. Para não acabar enlouquecendo, decidiu concentrar suas atenções nos filhos.

Kazuo apenas quis um analgésico, o que ele chamava de "pílulas de felicidade" por não conseguir se lembrar do nome. Syaoran sorriu de lado, pensando que sua última incursão ao Mundo das Trevas teria sido bem menos dolorosa se tivesse levado analgésicos.

O primogênito tinha ainda discutido com Marie que o chamou de frouxo por insistir em tomar o remédio. Ele a mandou cuidar da própria vida e não encher o saco, mas surpreendeu a todos, especialmente Marie, quando foi pegar o analgésico no banheiro e voltou carregando o kit de primeiros-socorros, que entregou para jovem ruiva, mandando-a cuidar do braço machucado. Depois, simplesmente, deu meia-volta e se trancou no banheiro para tomar um banho gelado.

Shaolin, assim que entrou na casa, invadiu o quarto dos pais para tomar banho no banheiro deles, reclamando que o irmão não saía nunca do banheiro que os dois dividiam. Ele havia ficado lá fora, tentando convencer Kasumi a ir para casa, mas a menina era tão teimosa quanto Sakura e o filho acabou desistindo, embora isso apenas o deixasse irritadiço.

Syaoran não falou nada, deixou o caçula tomar banho e esfriar a cabeça. Depois veria como estavam os machucados dele. Shaolin não tinha o mesmo recurso de Kazuo, o que lhe gerava mais preocupação. Realmente tinha alguns cortes e escoriações pelo rosto e corpo.

Sakura até tentou tratar dos ferimentos do filho, mas estava fraca demais e quem acabou fazendo os curativos, tanto de Shaolin como de Marie, foi Kasumi que, novamente, surpreendeu-o, mostrando bastante habilidade e sangue frio para tratar as feridas dos amigos.

Syaoran sorriu ao reparar no rosto vermelho do filho, que estava sem a camiseta para que ela tratasse dos ferimentos em suas costas e abdômen. Shaolin olhava para o chão, evitando olhar diretamente para ela. O pai percebeu a aura do menino agitada de nervosismo e teve uma leve sensação de déjà vu, vendo-os daquele jeito.

O filho tinha brigado com a menina algum tempo atrás porque não a queria envolvida com magia, mas Syaoran percebia que, na verdade, Shaolin era quem realmente resistia em envolver-se com magia e não Kasumi.

Syaoran estava preocupado com as últimas revelações de Retorno. Se Kasumi era e sempre foi humana, por que sentiam aquela oscilação de energia provinda das trevas? E por que estava bloqueada? Apenas seres das trevas ou que foram demônios em suas primeiras encarnações a possuíam, como era o caso de Kazuo e Marie, respectivamente. Kasumi não se encaixava em nenhum dos casos. Ele e Sakura acharam, por bem, manter isso ainda em segredo do filho.

Shaolin também não negava o DNA da família, tendo ficado enciumado quando a menina perguntou para Kazuo como ele estava e se não precisava cuidar dos machucados.

Kazuo realmente havia ficado bem machucado depois da luta, mas, depois de tomar o analgésico e ficar quase uma hora embaixo do chuveiro, estava como que novo em folha. Além disso, o rapaz já estava compreendendo melhor a situação e, embora Syaoran soubesse que ele até gostaria de receber a atenção dela, estava ciente que aquilo complicaria a sua relação com o irmão, então apenas recusou, abrindo um sorriso e informando que não havia com o que ela se preocupar.

Syaoran permaneceu observando os adolescentes interagirem. Se naquela época tivesse a experiência de agora, seria poupado de muito desgaste e sofrimento ao se descobrir apaixonado por Sakura. Esperava que o filho fosse mais rápido em entender o que se passava dentro dele.

Antes de Marie ir embora, levando Kasumi para casa, tinha comentado com ele que alguns rapazes do grupo que os atacaram tinham invocado magia muito semelhante à usada por ele e Shaolin. Isso indicava que os inimigos tiveram treinamento em magia chinesa.

Franziu a testa, pensando que havia reparado nas diversas armas mágicas usadas por eles e na habilidade considerável em luta. Eram habilidades muito semelhantes às que ele próprio tinha aprendido desde criança e aprimorado durante o treinamento. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, perguntando-se o que aquilo significava.

Olhou para o sofá da sala e sorriu de leve, debruçando-se no batente da janela enquanto observava sua família. Sakura estava dormindo sentada, com os pés cruzados sobre a mesinha de centro. Shaolin estava adormecido com a cabeça deitada no colo dela e Kazuo, que tentara, bravamente, manter-se acordado, foi vencido pelo cansaço e dormiu com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da esposa. Sakura, ao sentir o peso em seu ombro direito, fez carinho no rosto dele, encostando o rosto na cabeça dele.

Estreitou os olhos neles e cerrou os punhos com força. Não permitiria que ninguém lhes fizesse mal. Mesmo nascendo em uma família, em um clã, com milênios de tradição e tudo aquilo que a mãe sempre insistia em repetir… nunca havia se sentido parte de algo tão poderoso e forte como com eles três. Os quatro, as Cartas e até mesmo aquela bola de pelo irritante eram uma família, e ele os protegeria de tudo e de todos, nem que, para isso, fosse obrigado a lutar contra o inferno, o céu e todos os universos.

* * *

Marie e Kasumi caminhavam devagar e em silêncio uma ao lado da outra pelas ruas de Tomoeda.

A jovem ruiva pegou o celular e olhou o display que mostrava inúmeras ligações dos pais e vários avisos de mensagens. Soltou um suspiro, voltando a guardar o aparelho.

'Não vou nem olhar o meu.' Ouviu a voz de Kasumi e logo depois um suspiro da menina. 'Na verdade, acho que esqueci o meu celular dentro da pasta na sala de aula.' Falou, dando-se conta da ausência do aparelho agora. Bateu as mãos nos bolsos da saia do uniforme escolar e constatou que realmente havia esquecido do aparelho.

'Posso tentar trazer seu material usando magia…' Marie comentou, franzindo a testa de leve. 'Ficou mesmo na escola?'

Kasumi soltou um suspiro. 'Não precisa se incomodar, Nee-san. Alguém deve ter guardado o meu material quando percebeu que não voltei para a sala.'

Na verdade, ela já tinha até ideia de quem faria isso. Franziu a testa, pensando que ele seria bem capaz de levar o material até a casa dela, revelando que havia cabulado aula junto com Shaolin. Se ele realmente se intrometeu, daria mais dor de cabeça ainda explicar ou inventar alguma desculpa.

O pai de Shimizu-kun trabalhava nas Empresas Daidouji e a residência das duas famílias eram relativamente próximas. O garoto fazia parte do grupo que a acompanhava na ida e volta da escola e Kasumi já tinha percebido que ele estava tentando se aproximar dela usando o trabalho do pai como desculpa. Isso era chato demais. Incômodo demais.

'Tem certeza?' Marie insistiu.

Kasumi sorriu de leve. 'Poupe-se, Nee-san. Gastou muita energia hoje.'

Marie sorriu para ela e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Quer que eu entre com você e tente explicar, então?'

Kasumi virou-se para a amiga de deu de ombros. 'Não tem muito o quê explicar, né? Syaoran-ji-san pediu para não falar nada sobre magia para os meus pais. Disse que seria mais seguro eles não saberem.' Ela soltou outro suspiro, agora incomodado. 'É realmente um saco esconder alguma coisa. Não tenho muita criatividade para inventar histórias, mas entendo a situação. Além disso…' Ela deu uma risadinha. 'Tousan é mais cético que eu, não acreditaria também. Capaz de achar que comi demais e isso fez mal para minha cabeça.' Falou tocando de leve o indicador na cabeça e fazendo Marie rir.

'Não dá para culpá-lo. É difícil de acreditar mesmo.' A jovem rebateu e olhou para o curativo que a menina lhe fez no braço. 'Não sabia que você sabia fazer curativos tão bem.'

'Oras… Quem você acha que cuidava dos machucados de Shaolin quando ele queria esconder de Sakura-ba-san que tínhamos feito travessura?' Ela falou e encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Embora ele nunca tenha conseguido enganá-la por muito tempo.' Soltou rindo-se. 'Já chegava em casa com cara de culpado.'

Marie sorriu para ela com carinho e passou a mão de leve na cabeça da amiga. Continuaram a caminhar em silêncio pela cidade.

'Quando Shaolin me contou… Na verdade, quando ele invocou magia na minha frente pela primeira vez…' Kasumi começou a falar devagar. Franziu a testa de leve. 'Hum… Pelo menos quando invocou e não escondeu. Também custei a acreditar… Não em magia em si, mas...' Soltou outro suspiro, deixando morrer a frase.

Marie sentiu a voz dela chateada. 'Sabe… Agora você sabe mais ou menos o que Shaolin-kun sentia quando não podia falar sobre isso com você. No fundo, ele não queria que você tivesse que mentir para seus pais por causa dele. Ele se importa muito com você e… Também a conhece muito bem. Sabia que você se sentiria mal por ter que mentir.'

Kasumi ficou em silêncio e cerrou os punhos, sentindo-se incomodada e achou melhor colocar as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que tinha pego emprestado da tia. 'Acho que sim.'

Ela estava chateada com ele. Não por ele ter escondido dela a situação sobre magia. Ela até tinha entendido, na verdade já desconfiava que era algo grande e importante que o unia à prima e era paciente para esperar ele se sentir confiante para contar o que era. O que a deixou magoada mesmo foi ele pedir para ela se afastar da confusão, isto é, afastar-se dele para protegê-la. Ela se machucar ou não por estar ao lado dele, deveria ser uma decisão dela e de mais ninguém. Mas, pelo visto… Shaolin queria resolver as coisas sozinho. Bem… Tentaria fazer o que ele pediu. Por enquanto. Mas só porque ele já estava com problemas demais, não queria ser mais um.

Além disso, sabia que logo o Arcanjo apareceria para lhe contar o que realmente estava acontecendo. Assim como voltar à mesma ladainha de que não deveria usar armas. Soltou um suspiro pesado. No fundo, andava chateada também pelo olhar severo que vinha recebendo dele no lugar do semblante gentil de antes. Não fora culpa dela o que quer que tenha acontecido no dia em que entrou em contato com as Cartas de forma aberta, mas, pelo visto, ele já a fora julgando.

'Ele gosta muito de você, Kasumi-chan.' Marie falou, fazendo a menina interromper seus pensamentos. Levou um segundo para entender que Marie falava de Shaolin e sentiu o rosto corar.

'Fomos criados juntos...' Ela falou em tom triste.

Marie balançou a cabeça de leve. Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, caminhando uma ao lado da outra. O telefone da ruiva tocou novamente, mas ela não o atendeu.

'Por que não atende de uma vez?' Kasumi perguntou por conta do irritante barulho do celular de Marie. 'Pelo menos seus pais sabem sobre magia. Inclusive foram eles quem a instruíram, não foi?'

Marie franziu a testa olhando para o chão. 'É complicado.'

Kasumi estalou a língua. 'Tudo é muito complicado para vocês, né? Nii-san é um demônio e é complicado ele viver entre humanos. Shaolin é feiticeiro e é complicado falar com qualquer um sobre magia. Os tios são... Sei lá… o tal do Pilar e do Guardião e estão numa baita confusão agora por conta disso. É realmente complicado.'

'Você fala isso porque não sabe de tudo.' Marie rebateu. 'E porque é uma pirralha muito metida também.'

Kasumi estreitou os olhos na ruiva. 'Vocês é que complicam as coisas. Se um problema existe, ele deve ser solucionado. Se uma missão é dada, ela deve ser cumprida. Se ficarem divagando ou hesitando, o alvo escapa, não é eliminado e vocês não completam a missão. Simples assim.'

A jovem arregalou os olhos, assustada com o tom de voz da menina. 'Do que está falando?'

'Eu não sou trouxa. Entendi o que aqueles anjos querem. A destruição das setes chaves. O negócio é bem difícil, mas o Shaolin tem que fazer isso porque não é um demônio como nii-san e não tem uma presença como a sua que veio das trevas.'

'Entende de magia agora é, pirralha?' Marie ficou incomodada.

Kasumi sorriu para ela de leve. 'Apenas não sou surda… E não sou boba.'

Marie sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu tenho certeza que não é… Quer que eu explique?'

A menina deu de ombros. 'Não quero que me explique por obrigação, nee-san.' Kasumi levantou o rosto e olhou para o céu com poucas estrelas.

Marie ficou um tempo calada. Olhou de esguelha para Kasumi ao seu lado e sorriu de leve. Lembrou-se das vezes em que ouviu o primo se queixar de não poder falar com ela sobre magia. E, mais tarde, do receio de que, quando ela soubesse, ela o rejeitaria e ficaria com medo dele, afastando-se e preferindo a companhia apenas de pessoas normais. Balançou a cabeça de leve, o primo era um baka mesmo por ser tão inseguro e achar que a ligação entre ele e Kasumi era tão frágil daquela forma.

'Eu era um demônio antes de reencarnar. Esta é minha primeira existência como humana.' Ela falou, de repente.

Kasumi virou-se para ela e ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Então é por isso que você se sente tão próxima a nii-san?'

Marie arregalou os olhos. 'Você está maluca, pirralha?! O que é que eu tenho a ver com aquele baka?!'

A menina deu de ombros. 'Está na cara que você gosta dele…'

'O quê?!' Marie falou com o rosto vermelho, controlando a vontade de fazer Kasumi voar pelos ares pelo desaforo. Pirralha maliciosa! 'Você está realmente maluca! Eu não tenho nada com aquele… aquele irritante, metido, arrogante, cheio de si…'

'Tá, tá, tá!' Kasumi interrompeu-a, balançando as mãos a frente. 'Mas você não consegue tirar os olhos de nii-san.'

Marie trincou os dentes. 'E você não tira os olhos de Shaolin-kun!'

Kasumi deu de ombros, olhando para a ruiva com um leve sorriso. 'Exatamente.'

Marie ficou mais vermelha que um tomate maduro e desviou o olhar, evitando encará-la. Havia entendido exatamente o que ela quis dizer com aquela colocação e a irritava não conseguir pensar em algo para responder.

Estavam próximas à casa dos Kurogane quando Marie começou a sentir a presença do pai se aproximando. Soltou um longo suspiro, encolhendo os ombros. 'Otousan está vindo.'

'Melhor ter uma conversa com ele de forma aberta, Nee-san. Se realmente vai ajudar Shaolin e nii-san, ele precisa saber.'

'Eu e otousan estamos com problemas.' Ela admitiu, chateada.

'Por causa do que se lembrou da sua encarnação passada, né?' Ela perguntou e viu a jovem assentir com a cabeça. 'Já parou para pensar que esse seja o motivo de serem pai e filha agora?'

'Como assim?' Marie perguntou, franzindo a testa.

'As reencarnações são chances para acertar os erros das existências passadas, não são?' Falou suavemente, chutando distraidamente uma pedrinha e vendo-a rolar pela calçada até parar alguns metros à frente. 'São chances de reencontrar pessoas… Viver coisas que foram impossíveis antes… Perdoar. Aprender. São novas chances, novas oportunidades...'

Marie observou a amiga, sentindo um sorriso se desenhar em seus lábios. 'Você… Você realmente é uma caixinha de surpresas como Shaolin-kun sempre fala.'

Kasumi balançou o corpo de leve. 'Talvez eu apenas veja as coisas de forma mais simples que vocês…'

Pararam em frente a casa dos Kurogane. 'Obrigada por ter me acompanhado até aqui.'

'Não quer mesmo que eu entre e fale com seus pais?'

Ela negou com a cabeça. 'Não precisa. Eu sei como me acertar com eles. Espero que você também saiba se acertar com o seu pai.' Kasumi deu um passo à frente e abraçou Marie pela cintura. 'Cuide de Shaolin, Nee-san, por favor.'

A ruiva sorriu de leve e abraçou a menina com carinho. 'Pode deixar que eu vou ficar de olho no seu namoradinho, está bem?'

Kasumi não retrucou, sabia que ela a estava provocando para fugir do assunto sobre o pai.

'Cuide-se também. Principalmente cuide do seu coração. Ele está muito confuso.' Falou, afastando-se e abrindo portão do quintal de sua casa. Virou-se para ela, acenando. 'Boa noite, nee-san.'

Marie piscou algumas vezes, observando a menina cruzar o quintal da casa dela até a porta principal da residência. Franziu de leve a testa. Kasumi tinha razão em uma coisa, ela não conseguia encarar nada do que sentia de forma simples. Sorriu de leve. A pirralha, com aquela calma e simplicidade, conseguiria sair de forma tranquila da situação com os pais.

Kasumi era esperta. Sabia que o pai, apesar de bravo, não faria nada contra ela e que a mãe, com certeza, ligaria para a tia para averiguar qualquer história que contasse. Então, provavelmente, entraria em casa falando que estava cansada ou indisposta e se trancaria no quarto. Resolveria o problema ao evitar falar sobre o assunto. Simples e eficiente. Como tudo que Kasumi faz.

Soltou um suspiro e começou a caminhar em direção ao pai. Talvez a pirralha também tivesse razão sobre ela complicar tudo, mas aquela era a sua primeira existência como humana. Era para ser tudo complicado, mesmo… ou não?

Se não tivesse suas lembranças de volta, provavelmente nem pensaria nisso. E, verdade seja dita, até começar a recuperá-las, era feliz com sua família e não tinha dúvidas do que sentia pelo seu pai. Não teria dúvidas do que sentia em seu coração.

Levou a mão ao peito, sentindo, de forma fraquinha, a presença da Carta do Coração Alado que havia ganhado de seus mestres. Sorriu de leve. Esperava conseguir usá-la quando, finalmente, encontrasse a sua "pessoa mais importante".

Franziu a testa de leve e trincou os dentes ao lembrar do comentário malicioso da pirralha sobre aquele baka! Ela devia ter dado um cascudo em Kasumi. Onde já se viu? Falar uma coisa daquelas para ela… Absolutamente nada a ver!

Soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça de leve. Estava sentindo a presença do pai mais próxima e logo conseguiu avistá-lo. A aura dele estava agitada, estava nervoso e preocupado. Assim que estava perto o suficiente, viu que ele estava com o rosto tenso.

Pararam um a frente do outro até que o homem a envolveu em seus braços e a abraçou forte.

'Fiquei preocupado com você, Marie.' Ele falou, ainda não a soltando de seus braços. 'Senti diversas presenças hostis e a sua aura se expandiu.'

'Está tudo bem comigo, tousan.' Ela falou com o rosto contra o peito dele. Levantou os braços e o abraçou pela cintura.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas abraçados, até Eriol beijar a cabeça da filha e a afastar, para que pudesse contemplar o rosto que tanto amava.

'O que aconteceu?' Ele perguntou. 'Eu estava a caminho de Tókio quando tudo aconteceu. Voltei o mais rápido que pude. E todas aquelas presenças… De quem eram? Elas desapareceram de repente.'

Marie soltou um longo suspiro. 'A gente não sabe direito quem eram, mas…' Ela reteve-se e desviou os olhos do pai.

'Mas…' Ele repetiu, encorajando-a a continuar.

Ela voltou a fitá-lo. 'Tousan… Shaolin-kun vai precisar da minha ajuda. Assim com os meus mes…' Ela reteve-se, novamente, vendo o semblante de Eriol tornar-se mais sério. 'Assim como os tios precisaram de mim antes.'

'Como Khala'a?' Ele perguntou devagar, franzindo a testa.

Ela sentiu que as mãos dele em seus braços apertaram-na com mais firmeza e acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Ele engoliu em seco. 'Você não é ela. Você é humana, Marie. Se você se cortar, sangra. Se você se machucar, dói. Você não é mais ela… nunca mais.' Falou devagar, tentando controlar a voz.

'Tousan…' Ela falou com um fio de voz. 'Eu tenho que fazer isso… foi uma das condições para eu renascer.'

Eriol fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu vou no seu lugar, então.'

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve e fitou-o. 'O senhor não pode!' A voz dela realmente era preocupada. 'Shaolin-kun precisa recuperar umas chaves que estão espalhadas pelo mundo. Os caras que atacaram Sakura-ba-san hoje não são tão fracos e sabemos que eles são só a ponta do iceberg.'

'Eu sei quem é o inimigo.' Ele falou. 'Reconheceria aquela presença nojenta em qualquer lugar do mundo. Ele não é forte.'

'Você sabe?' Ela perguntou, erguendo um pouco as sobrancelhas. 'Mas quem é então?'

'Balthazar Smith. Ele é um feiticeiro que fazia parte do Círculo.' Eriol trincou os dentes. 'Eu sabia que ele estava aprontando, principalmente quando resolveu se afastar do Círculo. Ele e outros.'

Marie franziu a testa. 'O velho mijão…' Ela falou. Voltou-se para o pai. 'Mas ele não está sozinho, ele tem quase um exército com ele agora. Com energias mágicas consideráveis.' Ela esclareceu. 'E eu sei que isso é só o começo. Eu preciso fazer isso.'

Eriol encarou a filha por um longo tempo em silêncio. 'Eu não posso permitir, Marie. Você é minha filha. Você só tem 16 anos, não tem como eu aceitar você se envolver nessa loucura toda sabendo quem são os ratos que estão nela.'

Marie afastou-se de Eriol e o encarou. 'Não pode me proibir. Eu dei minha palavra.'

'Sem me consultar primeiro?' Ele falou com o rosto sério. 'Eu sou seu responsável.'

Ela cerrou os punhos. 'Eu não preciso consultá-lo para cumprir minha missão.' Ela o fitou de forma dura. 'Eu vou de qualquer maneira. Preciso estar ao lado de Shaolin-kun e de Kazuo-san.'

'Os dois vão saber se proteger sem você.' Ele rebateu.

Marie franziu a testa. 'Você sabe que eles não podem sozinhos. Eles precisam de mim.'

'Que parte de "você só tem 16 anos" você não entendeu?!' Eriol repetiu com o tom de voz um tom mais alto.

'Os mestres tinham 10 anos quando nos caçavam pela cidade.' Ela rebateu, aumentando o tom de voz.

'Eles não são mais seus mestres!' Eriol quase gritou. 'Você!' Falou, apontando para ela. 'Não é mais uma Carta!'

Marie calou-se, observando o pai. Sabia que ele estava nervoso, mas que se dane. Ela tinha que fazer isso, tinha que proteger Shaolin e Kazuo. Era seu dever e, principalmente, era o que queria fazer. Queria estar ao lado deles.

'Eles são minha família.' Ela respondeu.

'Quem é sua família, Marie?' Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. 'Eu e sua mãe somos sua família. As Cartas não são sua família, eram apenas parte do seu grupo antes de se tornarem cartas…'

'Antes de sermos aprisionadas em cartas.' Ela o corrigiu e viu o rosto do pai ficar ainda mais sério.

Eriol deu um longo suspiro. 'Elas não são sua família.'

'Shaolin-kun e Kazuo-san são meus primos. Preciso ajudá-los.' Ela falou, tentando manter a calma, mas sentiu que sua aura mágica tinha aumentado.

'Sakura-san e eu não somos realmente parentes! Você sabe disso. Foi uma manobra para que eu e ela nos mantivéssemos em contato, nem que fosse de forma frágil, nesta existência.' Ele respondeu.

'Mesmo assim… Convivi com Shaolin-kun desde os meus 10 anos. Ele é meu primo. Eu me importo com ele... e também me importo com Kazuo-san, um pouco…'

'Kazuo-san é um demônio!' Eriol gritou, finalmente, perdendo a calma. 'Filho de Li-san com um demônio feminino. Não sabemos nem quais são as verdadeiras intenções dele para estar aqui neste universo.'

'Eu já falei que fui eu quem o trouxe!' Ela agora gritava também. 'E o senhor se esqueceu que eu!' Bateu no próprio peito. 'Também sou um?'

'Foi!' Ele consertou rapidamente. 'Você foi um!'

Ela fechou os olhos com força, tentando controlar desesperadamente a explosão da sua aura. 'O senhor não prestou atenção no que obasan disse? Demônios não são, essencialmente, maus… Não prestou atenção?'

Ele engoliu em seco. Tinha prestado, sim, atenção ao que ela tinha dito. Tinha já divagado muito a respeito disto, mas era mais fácil quando a questão dos demônios ficava restrita à vida de Sakura. Marie era o que mais amava no mundo. Não queria que ela corresse perigo, não queria que ela estivesse envolvida com nada daquilo.

Marie era sua pequena, parecia tão frágil que não conseguia e não queria reconhecer aquele poder absurdo que ela possuía. Para ele, ela sempre seria aquela menina que o chamava para contar uma história antes de dormir. Ou, ainda, que o chamava com medo de seus pesadelos durante a noite.

Eriol balançou a cabeça. 'Eu não posso aceitar.' Ele falou, observando a filha. 'Você não vai se colocar em risco desta maneira.'

Ela engoliu em seco e sentiu o seu peito doer. 'Eu vou fazer isso, independente de você aceitar ou não.' Foi firme. 'O risco… quem deve medir sou eu e não você. Você não sabe da minha capacidade. Você tem medo de enxergá-la.' Disse, começando a caminhar e se afastando do pai.

'A conversa ainda não acabou.' Ele falou. 'Volte aqui, Marie.'

'Não há mais nada a ser conversado. Tudo já foi decido.' Ela voltou-se para ele, fitando-o. 'E, como okaasan sempre fala: "não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável". Eu não sei por que eu trouxe Kazuo-san do mundo das trevas. Eu não sei o que realmente está por trás disso tudo, mas eu sei que, o que está acontecendo… nem eu nem o senhor, poderemos impedir.'

'O que quer que esteja acontecendo, não é responsabilidade sua!' Ele ainda falou.

Ela desviou os olhos dele. 'Eu… eu tenho uma dívida com a mes… com Sakura-ba-san.' Ela falou e voltou-se para ele. 'Não posso deixar Shaolin-kun se ferir. E isso, otousan, já estava definido antes de eu nascer.' Disse, voltando a se afastar do pai.

Ouviu-o soltar alguns palavrões pela primeira vez na vida e encolheu os ombros. Sabia que estava agindo certo, mas, apesar da mágoa enorme que tinha de Clow, discutir com o pai ainda lhe era dolorido demais.

* * *

Sakura caminhava devagar pela casa, sentia-se ansiosa, nervosa. Há muito tempo não tinha aquela sensação de perigo iminente à flor da pele. Da última vez em que sentiu isso foi quando Syaoran estava para voltar ao Mundo das trevas e ela não podia fazer nada para impedir. Agora sentia como se o filho estivesse pronto para enfrentar algo parecido. E ele era ainda tão jovem. Tão novinho.

Sentou na cama e apoiou os cotovelos no joelho e a cabeça nas mãos. 'Inferno.' Soltou.

Estava sentindo a presença de Yelan se aproximando e isso significava que ela estaria trazendo o Rashinban para Shaolin ir atrás daquelas malditas chaves.

Soltou um suspiro, antes ela e Syaoran tinham que ir atrás das Cartas. Agora o filho tinha que ir atrás de chaves. Não queria encontrar-se com Yelan. O último encontro das duas, mais de cinco anos atrás, fora tenso demais.

Sentia a presença de Syaoran também agitada. Ele nunca mais havia falado com a mãe depois daquele encontro. Perguntava por ela através de Hyo Ling e Meilyn, mas não tentou uma reaproximação. Sakura sentia-se culpada por isso, também. Sabia o quanto fora sofrido para Syaoran simplesmente romper todas as relações com a família.

Ele sempre deixou claro que não se arrependia das escolhas que tomou, mas ela sabia que arrependimento não era a mesma coisa que esquecimento. Ele sentia por demais este afastamento da mãe, das irmãs e dos sobrinhos. Sendo assim, era óbvio que estava nervoso com a proximidade da presença de Yelan.

Ela abriu os olhos e levantou-se. Respirou fundo e pensou que não adiantava nada ficar naquele estado de nervos. Não resolveria os problemas. Precisava ser prática. Caminhou decidida, pronta para descer e falar com o filho e Kazuo, quando novamente sentiu aquela maldita dor no peito que parecia esmagar seu coração. Que inferno!

Syaoran entrou correndo no quarto e a amparou. Havia sentido a energia dela caindo de forma vertiginosa novamente. 'Vai ficar tudo bem, minha flor.' Ele falou, abraçando-a apertado contra o peito.

'Que inferno, Syaoran! Parece que nunca vamos viver em paz…' Falou, agarrando-se a ele.

'Fique calma. Vamos resolver isso.' Ele falou e sentiu quando ela acenou com a cabeça.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou se afastar dele. 'Eu vou ficar bem.'

Syaoran percebeu que ela ainda estava sentindo dor. Franziu a testa reparando que a aura dela, quando expandida, tinha pequenas manchas negras e opacas às quais a energia multicolorida empurrava, afastando de seu corpo.

Sakura levantou o rosto para ele e sorriu de leve. 'Eu vou ficar bem.' Repetiu. 'Porque você está ao meu lado.'

Ele forçou um sorriso e se aproximou, abraçando-a novamente. Sentiu quando sua aura e a dela se fundiram. 'E vou sempre estar.'

'Eu sei disso.' Disse, levantando o rosto e logo sentiu quando Syaoran encostou seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a de leve. Contemplaram-se de forma profunda antes dela apoiar novamente a cabeça no peito dele, fechando os olhos e soltando um suspiro dolorido.

Syaoran franziu a testa. Quando as auras se misturavam, conseguia sentir parte da dor que a esposa estava sentindo. Passou a mão nos cabelos sedosos dela e abriu os olhos, vendo o filho na porta do quarto observando-os.

Shaolin estava tenso. Ele estava pálido e tão assustado quanto depois do pesadelo que o acordou aos gritos alguns dias antes.

Reparou que a presença da mãe estava bem próxima e que, logo, ela chegaria. Soltou um longo suspiro e apertou a esposa entre seus braços, beijando a cabeça dela.

'Sua mãe está chegando.' Sakura sussurrou.

'Eu sei.' Ele falou. Reparou que Shaolin se afastou da porta. Esperava que o filho não estivesse se sentindo responsável por salvar Sakura do que estava acontecendo. Trincou os dentes.

'Melhor estarmos ao lado de Shaolin.' Sakura falou, afastando-se do esposo. Sentia ainda aquela sensação ruim, mas tinha que tentar superá-la. 'Vamos.' Falou, caminhando em direção a saída do quarto, segurando-o pela mão.

Syaoran reparou que ela se segurou ao batente da porta, travando uma luta contínua contra aquela influência externa em sua aura mágica. Passou o braço em volta da cintura dela, acompanhando-a até o andar de baixo.

* * *

Shaolin desceu as escadas e encontrou Kazuo na cozinha, conversando com Kero. O guardião solar estava nervoso, o que lhe rendia uma ótima desculpa para comer sem parar. Ele sentia-se ainda mais desesperado porque, quando pediu ajuda de Doces para se acalmar, a Carta disse que estava se poupando e que não lhe daria doce algum, fazendo o bichano literalmente atacar a geladeira sem dó nem piedade.

'Você é muito guloso.' Kazuo falou para ele, olhando-o de forma recriminatória enquanto comia um pedaço do bolo que tinha conseguido pegar para si.

'Preciso manter minha energia elevada.' Kero tentou explicar. 'Se eu não como, fico fraco.'

'Sei…' Kazuo falou antes de colocar um pedaço de bolo na boca.

'O que você sabe, kozou?!' Kero perguntou bravo. 'Detesto este seu olhar petulante para mim.'

Kazuo rodou os olhos. 'Eu só estou olhando o quanto você é olho-grande. Um dia é capaz de explodir.'

Kero colocou praticamente a fatia inteira de bolo na boca e se sentou com as mãos na barriga. 'Já falei que preciso manter minha energia elevada.'

Shaolin se aproximou da mesa e viu o prato de bolo vazio. 'Você comeu tudo sozinho?' O garoto perguntou, olhando para Kero.

'Este seu irmão quem comeu.' Kero rebateu.

'Eu só peguei um pedaço, seu bicho mentiroso.' Kazuo falou, espetando de leve o garfo na barrigona de Kero.

'Kozou...' Kero falou e caiu para trás com a barriga enorme para cima. 'Acho que comi demais mesmo. Agora tenho energia suficiente até a Sakura assar o próximo bolo.'

Shaolin se serviu com um copo de suco e sentou à mesa ao lado do irmão, olhando para Kero. 'Ele já está pensando no próximo bolo? Um dia vai explodir.'

'Já falei para ele sobre isso.' Kazuo pegou uma garfada e olhou para Shaolin, sentindo-se desconfortável. Talvez devesse ter separado uma fatia para o irmão também. 'Quer um pedaço?'

Shaolin abriu um sorriso de leve e balançou a cabeça, negando. 'Como está seu ferimento?'

'Estou novo em folha.' Ele falou, sorrindo de lado.

Kazuo soltou um suspiro e olhou de esguelha para o irmão que sorria enquanto tocava a ponta do dedo na barriga de Kero que, de tão pesado, não conseguia levantar voo para se afastar da implicância do garoto. 'E você?' Perguntou. 'Você tem se machucado muito, não?'

'São só arranhões.' Ele respondeu.

O rapaz pigarreou. 'Sua mandala mudou.' Ele falou. 'E eu reparei que parou de hesitar tanto.'

'As Cartas me ajudaram.' Ele respondeu, ainda com a atenção em Kero, que virou para o lado tentando afastar o seu dedo para dormir. Shaolin riu e pegou o bichano para levá-lo até seu quarto-gaveta.

'Só que elas não vão estar sempre ao seu lado, Shaolin.' Kazuo falou em tom preocupado. 'Você… você não pode hesitar tanto. Aqueles caras não estavam de brincadeira como aquelas coisas que a Marie cria. Eles vão atacar você de verdade. Machucar você de verdade.'

Shaolin voltou-se para o irmão com Kero dormindo nos braços e sorriu para ele. 'Vai, no final, dar tudo certo, Kazuo. Eu vou conseguir as tais chaves com a sua ajuda e da Marie.'

Kazuo sorriu para ele e concordou com a cabeça.

O garoto voltou-se para trás e franziu a testa. Viu a mãe e o pai descendo as escadas com os rostos tensos. Voltou-se para Kazuo. 'Acho que logo você vai conhecer a obaasama. Ela já está chegando.'

Kazuo se levantou. 'Então é dela esta energia que está se aproximando?'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. 'Sim. Não mudou muito desde que eu a encontrei anos atrás.' O garoto encolheu os ombros. 'Vou deixar Kero com as Cartas. Ele anda muito próximo a elas ultimamente.' Avisou antes de se afastar do irmão que se encaminhou devagar até a sala.

A campainha tocou e ele reparou que Sakura e o pai se entreolharam, até ele dar um beijo na testa da esposa e caminhar em direção à porta. Passou por Kazuo e bateu de leve no ombro do rapaz.

'Vai conhecer sua avó, filho.' Falou, abrindo um sorriso triste.

O rapaz franziu a testa de leve, reparando nisso. Virou-se para Sakura, que estava com o rosto também entristecido, acompanhando o pai com os olhos. Será que ela estava se sentindo bem? Tinha reparado na instabilidade da aura dela alguns minutos atrás. Caminhou até ela e parou ao seu lado.

Sakura voltou-se para ele e tentou sorrir. Foi bem frustrada a sua tentativa de disfarçar aquela tensão com a chegada da tal "avó".

Syaoran abriu a porta e encarou a mãe. O rosto dela era sério, como sempre. Não falaram nada um para o outro, ele desviou o corpo, dando espaço para que ela entrasse na casa.

Kazuo reparou que ela parou à frente do pai e colocou a mão no ombro dele, sem falar nada. Depois caminhou devagar, entrando na casa e parando no centro da sala, olhando para Sakura e depois para Kazuo. Ela estreitou os olhos no rapaz que pigarreou, incomodado.

'Sua presença, rapaz…' Ela começou a falar, franzindo a testa de leve. Voltou-se para o filho que estava parado logo atrás dela.

'Este é Kazuo. É meu filho também.' Ele falou.

Tomou cuidado para não apresentá-lo como neto dela, mas achou melhor ser direto. Ele não permitiria que ela falasse algo que o magoasse.

'Seu filho?' Ela falou devagar. 'Sim… é, realmente, muito parecido com você. E tem a mesma presença que você tinha quando voltou do plano inferior.'

'Exatamente.' Syaoran esclareceu.

Ela voltou-se para Sakura e franziu a testa de leve, observando-a, em silêncio por alguns segundos, até desviar o olhar para Shaolin que acabara de entrar na sala, tendo deixado Kero no escritório.

Yelan abriu um fraco sorriso para ele e caminhou até o neto devagar.

Sakura deu um passo à frente, mas se deteve, olhando para o esposo e, depois, para o filho. Balançou a cabeça de leve, cerrando os punhos ao lado do corpo.

Kazuo olhava a tudo intrigado. Tinha alguma coisa ali que não se encaixava.

 _'_ _Seu pai ainda lhe ensina mandarim ou ele já esqueceu que é chinês?'_ Ela perguntou, olhando para o menino.

 _'_ _Conversamos em mandarim com bastante frequência, com kaasan também.'_ O menino respondeu. _'Ela fala muito bem.'_

 _'_ _Isso é bom. Não devemos esquecer as nossas raízes, não acha?'_

 _'_ _Acho que sim. Kazuo_ _começou a aprender_ _também.'_ Ele falou, sorrindo de leve.

Kazuo franziu a testa, tinha entendido o seu nome, apesar de ainda não entender o que os dois estavam falando. Desviou os olhos para o pai que olhava os dois ainda daquele jeito esquisito. A aura dele estava estranha. Olhou de esguelha para Sakura que estava bem agitada desde que a senhora tinha chegado e, agora, mal conseguia se controlar com ela próxima ao irmão. Estranhou a maneira como aquela senhora e o pai se cumprimentaram. Não era bem o que esperava.

 _'_ _Seu irmão, não é?'_ Yelan perguntou para Shaolin e o menino confirmou com a cabeça.

Sakura franziu a testa com a observação da senhora e segurou o braço do rapaz que estava um pouco atrás de si e o puxou para o seu lado.

Ele não entendeu a atitude da esposa do pai, mas tinha certeza que tinha alguma coisa errada. Nunca tinha visto tanto ela quanto o pai tão tensos daquela forma, com exceção de quando estavam lidando com os anjos. Parecia que a velha se transformaria num monstro e tentaria abocanhar primeiro a Shaolin e depois a todos eles.

' _Sim…'_ Shaolin confirmou. _'Ele é filho do pai, então, é seu neto também, não?'_

Syaoran franziu a testa, o filho não deveria ter falado isso de forma tão aberta. Ele sabia muito bem o que a mãe achava de seres das trevas e, apesar dele já ter sido um por algum tempo, e dela tê-lo ajudado, sempre deixou claro que ele deveria se manter afastado.

Yelan deu um longo suspiro, levantou o braço e passou a mão na cabeça do garoto. _'Você cresceu muito desde a última vez que nos vimos. Espero que esteja forte o suficiente para o que terá que fazer.'_

 _'_ _Eu estou. E não estarei sozinho. O Kazuo vai me ajudar.'_

 _'_ _Mesmo?'_ Ela perguntou, franzindo a testa. Voltou-se para o filho. _'Você concordou com isso? Não acha perigoso demais?'_

Syaoran não gostou da colocação da mãe. Tentou disfarçar e olhou rapidamente para o filho mais velho que sacou na hora que o problema ali era ele.

Kazuo podia não entender mandarim, mas sabia identificar seu nome muito bem e, principalmente, já conseguia interpretar o semblante do pai, do irmão e de Sakura. Tirando Shaolin, que mantinha a calma, com um certo tom de petulância no que falava, o pai e a esposa dele estavam muito tensos. Na verdade, oscilavam da tristeza ao incômodo pelo aparecimento da senhora.

 _'_ _Acho que a senhora veio aqui apenas para entregar algo ao Xiao Ling, certo?'_ Syaoran tentou ser objetivo.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e pegou o Rashinban de sua bolsa, estendendo-o para o garoto. _'Foi de seu avô e de seu pai.'_ Ela disse com um leve sorriso. _'Está na família há gerações e agora está em suas mãos. Espero que faça bom uso dele. Que honre sua responsabilidade. Lembre-se que você é um Li.'_

Sakura rolou os olhos, tentando controlar a irritação. Grande coisa ele ser um Li. Voltou a fitar o esposo e o viu esboçar aquele sorriso triste enquanto balançava a cabeça de leve e, provavelmente, pensando o mesmo que ela.

Shaolin olhou para a senhora e desviou os olhos para o pai, engolindo em seco. Sentiu-se mal em pegar o tabuleiro. Viu o pai fazer um pequeno gesto, autorizando-o a pegar a peça que a avó lhe estendia. Respirou profundamente, pegando-o das mãos de Yelan, e o encarou.

Era só um tabuleiro, virou-o nas mãos, analisando-o de leve e não entendendo muito bem aquela colocação da avó quanto a fazer parte da família há gerações.

 _'_ _Eu soube que Reyume abandonou o clã também, não é?'_ Syaoran falou, chamando a atenção da mãe.

 _'_ _Exatamente. Ele o abandonou e nunca mais soubemos dele.'_

 _'_ _Ele não tem participado das reuniões do Círculo?'_

 _'_ _Você sabe que isso é confidencial.'_

Syaoran rolou os olhos. Perguntaria para Hiiraguizawa depois, embora aquela resposta evasiva já servisse para confirmar suas suspeitas. _'Não tem ideia de onde ele anda metido, então?'_

 _'_ _Por que o interesse em Reyume?_ ' Ela sorriu de lado. _'No final, tanto ele quanto você abandonaram o Clã, não foi?'_

 _'_ _Nossos motivos foram bem diferentes.'_ Ele rebateu e balançou a cabeça de leve. Era melhor abrir o jogo. Com a mãe, as coisas sempre funcionaram assim, de forma clara e objetiva. ' _Os inimigos que nos atacaram estavam usando as técnicas desenvolvidas para o treinamento do clã. Inclusive em magia.'_ Ele mencionou finalmente e a viu arregalar de leve os olhos. _'Quais são as chances de um grupo de jovens que não fazem parte do clã ter acesso a este treinamento?'_

 _'_ _Nenhuma.'_ Ela respondeu com convicção. _'Por isso insisti para que Xiao Ling fizesse o treinamento cinco anos atrás.'_

 _'_ _Será?'_ Ele rebateu novamente, estreitando os olhos nela e percebendo que pela primeira vez ela se mostrava nervosa. _'Não precisa me responder, você não tem a menor ideia de onde está Reyume e ele também não tem dado as caras nas reuniões do Círculo.'_

 _'_ _Vários feiticeiros e outros detentores de magia estão se afastando do Círculo. A ordem está enfraquecida.'_

 _'_ _Isso é o normal.'_ Syaoran falou, sorrindo de forma irônica. _'Sempre que a coisa começa a se complicar os ratos são os primeiros a caírem fora, não?'_ Ele deu um longo suspiro cansado. _'E quem tem que resolver somos sempre eu, Sakura e nossa família.'_

 _'_ _Você fez suas escolhas.'_ Ela o lembrou.

 _'_ _Assim como a senhora fez as suas!'_ Ele se zangou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio se encarando, até Sakura dar uns passos a frente, chamando a atenção de Yelan. 'Já entregou o Rashinban para Shaolin.' Ela falou em japonês para que Kazuo não fosse excluído do diálogo.

Yelan concordou com a cabeça. 'Sua aura está instável novamente.' Ela falou.

'Sim… mas eu vou conseguir controlar o que está acontecendo.' Ela falou com a voz firme. 'Syaoran está comigo agora.'

A senhora desviou os olhos dela e fitou Kazuo, que estava uns passos atrás da esposa do filho, com o rosto sério.

'Cuidado com este rapaz, Sakura. Ele não é o que aparenta.' Ela falou de forma firme.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Kazuo franziu a testa e sentiu-se nervoso. Shaolin, pela primeira vez, olhou realmente feio para a avó, mas foi Syaoran quem caminhou até ela e parou a frente da senhora com olhar em fúria.

 _'_ _É meu filho!'_ Fez questão de falar em mandarim para que não houvesse dúvidas de que ela entenderia. 'Já fez o que devia. Está na hora de nos deixar em paz novamente.'

Yelan olhou para o filho e franziu a testa. Não gostava quando ele a olhava daquela forma desafiadora, não importava se fosse um moleque, um rapaz ou um homem agora. Levantou o queixo também em atitude desafiadora.

'Apenas depois de ter certeza que Xiao Ling é capaz de usar o Rashinban como se deve. Quero ver se você e sua esposa fizeram o que me prometeram e o desenvolveram de maneira adequada ou…'

'Ou o quê?' Syaoran falou interrompendo-a.

'Ou eu ficarei aqui para ajudar o meu neto a enfrentar o que está para vir.' Ela falou estreitando os olhos nele.

Shaolin viu tanto a aura do pai quanto da avó se expandirem. Caminhou até eles e parou entre os dois. Yelan fitou o neto.

'Vai dar tudo certo.' Ele falou sorrindo de leve, tentando passar confiança para ela.

Ela sorriu para ele. 'Vamos ver primeiro se consegue ativar o Rashinban, certo?'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. Olhou novamente para o tabuleiro e o girou um pouco nas mãos.

'Tranquilo.' Ele falou. 'Acho que já sei o que fazer.'

'Sabe?' Syaoran perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Shaolin coçou a cabeça e olhou para o pai sem graça. 'Eu sonhei algumas vezes com isso. Só que eu não sabia que era o Rashinban.'

Syaoran sorriu de leve para o filho e passou a mão na cabeça de Shaolin. 'Tente… se não der certo de primeira, não tem problema. Não é responsável pelo que está acontecendo, Shaolin. Se não conseguir…' Ele deu de ombros. 'A gente tenta de outra maneira até funcionar para você, certo?'

Shaolin sorriu para o pai e concordou com a cabeça.

'Sabe que se ele não conseguir…' Yelan começou a falar.

'A gente tenta de novo.' Syaoran a interrompeu, olhando sério para mãe. 'Se não for hoje, agora, conseguirá quando não estiver sob tanta pressão, entendeu?'

'Você está sendo mole.' Ela falou, cruzando os braços.

Syaoran respirou fundo e rolou os olhos novamente. Ignorando o comentário dela, voltou-se para o filho e assentiu com a cabeça. 'Tente, filho.' Falou com a voz suave, incentivando Shaolin.

Kazuo olhou para o irmão e depois para o pai. Cruzou os braços, sabia que o garoto conseguiria. Na verdade, todo mundo ali sabia que ele conseguiria, menos a tal "avó".

Reparou no diálogo e no tom entre ela e o pai e, por algum motivo, lembrou-se de Midoriko. Queria, realmente, que ela fosse embora de uma vez. A estada dela ali o incomodava, causando transtorno na harmonia da casa.

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça e pegou o Rashinban com ambas as mãos. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tivera alguns sonhos com aquele objeto antes. Só precisava lembrar.

Com os olhos fechados, conseguia sentir melhor a presença de todos. Franziu a testa reparando que a presença da mãe, além de instável, estava por demais agitada. A presença do pai estava também alterada, mas ele tentava se controlar. As presenças dos pais pulsavam em sincronia e, toda vez que a aura da mãe se projetava, quase convulsivamente, a do pai se expandia em sua direção, envolvendo-a e equilibrando.

A presença da avó era a mesma de que ele se lembrava. E a presença do irmão… Franziu a testa. Kazuo estava nervoso. Não era para menos, depois do que a avó tinha falado.

Voltou sua atenção para o tabuleiro e respirou fundo novamente. A mandala surgiu aos seus pés.

Syaoran sorriu de leve, vendo que ela tinha mudado. Shaolin não se apoiava mais na sua magia. Os trigramas do baguá tinham, agora, a configuração do céu primordial, o que indicava que a magia do filho era bem mais equilibrada que a sua. Nunca duvidou do potencial dele, mas se sentiu verdadeiramente orgulhoso pelo quanto ele tinha evoluído. No centro não existia mais o símbolo Yin-Yang, mas a estrela de Sakura com o sol e a lua de cada lado. Desviou os olhos da mandala do filho, olhando para a esposa e alargou o sorriso ao vê-la sorrir de leve.

 _'_ _As quatro direções dos poderes sagrados.'_ O Rashinban começou a brilhar nas mãos do garoto e as coordenadas começaram a se mover de forma frenética. _'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos.'_ Shaolin sentiu quando o tabuleiro começou a tremer de leve e o segurou com mais firmeza nas mãos. Sentiu que sua magia circulava de forma rápida em torno de seu corpo. _'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra…'_ Abriu os olhos devagar e reparou nas mudanças no tabuleiro. Franziu a testa de leve. _'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos. Mostrem-me com seu raio de luz a chave…'_ Ele reteve-se um segundo, pensando em seu último sonho. _'...a chave do deus Janus que está escondida nesta região.'_ Solicitou com a voz firme e viu a configuração finalmente se estabilizar e um raio de luz sair do tabuleiro.

O garoto olhou para Kazuo que acenou com a cabeça. Sem falarem nada, saíram os dois correndo porta afora seguindo a direção que o raio indicava.

'Hei! Vocês dois!' Sakura os chamou, assustada com a atitude deles.

Syaoran viu os filhos, literalmente, correrem para fora de casa. 'Shaolin! Kazuo!' Chamou-os, mas eles não pararam, estava indo atrás deles quando a mãe o segurou pelo braço.

' _Deixe-o ir. É a missão_ _dele_ _._ ' Ela falou, mas Syaoran se desvencilhou da mão dela.

' _São meus filhos_.' Falou, seriamente. ' _A missão é dele, mas não quer dizer que não possamos ajudá-lo._ ' Esclareceu com a voz dura para a mãe, dando as costas a ela.

Syaoran e Sakura pararam em frente a casa e olharam para a rua. 'Eles foram por ali.' Sakura falou, apontando. 'Vamos.'

* * *

Shaolin corria pelas ruas de Tomoeda ao lado de Kazuo. 'Para lá.' Ele apontou e os dois pularam a cerca de uma casa, cruzaram o quintal dela e subiram no telhado, correndo por cima dele.

'Tem certeza que este negócio está certo?' Kazuo perguntou.

'Não.' Shaolin respondeu com sinceridade.

Pularam para o telhado de outra casa, e desceram a lateral dela. Correram pelas ruas, tentando desviar de alguns pedestres que os repreenderam pela corrida desenfreada. O raio seguia em direção à área nobre da cidade. Atravessaram um parque onde algumas crianças brincavam, mas pararam para observá-los correndo.

'Como soube fazer este negócio funcionar?' Kazuo perguntou.

'No sonho que tive noite passada, Gabriel me falou que eu precisava achar a chave de Janus.'

'Gabriel é aquele anjo babaca?'

'Se você está falando do anjo que apareceu para a gente logo depois que nos atacaram, é ele mesmo.'

'Tinha dois anjos babacas…' Kazuo falou, parando em frente ao lago.

Shaolin parou ao lado do irmão, olhando para a mansão que estava do outro lado do lago. 'A chave está ali.'

'Esta chave está com quem?' Kazuo falou, estreitando os olhos na mansão.

'Acho que está com aquele velho mijão.' Shaolin respondeu.

'Não estou sentindo a presença dele e nem do que sobrou do bando dele.' Kazuo retrucou.

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve e desativou o Rashinban. 'Mas ela está ali dentro.' Encolheu os ombros. 'Não estou sentindo presença alguma… nada… isso é estranho.'

Kazuo concordou. 'Sim… Há uma distorção das energias.'

'Como um vácuo.' Shaolin completou. 'Deve ser uma magia para camuflar. Apagar consegue fazer algo parecido.' O garoto olhou em volta. 'Não tem nem pessoas passando por aqui.'

'Bem… se o velho está ali com o bando dele, vamos lá fazer uma visita.' Falou pegando a esfera negra de dentro do bolso e começando a caminhar pela lateral do lago para chegar até a luxuosa residência.

'Vamos só pegar a chave, Kazuo.' Shaolin falou, olhando para o irmão e seguindo ao lado dele.

'E você acha que eles vão dá-la para a gente na boa, Shaolin?' Kazuo falou, olhando sério para o irmão. 'Acho melhor você ficar aqui e eu entro lá sozinho.'

Shaolin franziu a testa. 'Você não tem ideia de como é esta chave.'

'Eu soco um até ele me falar onde ela está.' Ele respondeu. 'Não preciso saber como ela é.' Kazuo segurou o braço do irmão, fazendo-o parar de andar. 'Estou falando sério… Qualquer coisa, se o escolhido não aguentar, você entra depois que eu fizer a limpeza, entendeu?'

'Não pode sair matando as pessoas assim.' Shaolin falou sério, recomeçando a caminhar. 'Não é assim que as coisas funcionam por aqui, Kazuo'.

'Olha só! Não quero ter que levar você todo machucado para oyaji e para a sua mãe.'

'A gente entra, deixa o pessoal desacordado, pega a chave e vai embora.' Shaolin falou, pegando sua esfera negra do bolso.

'Você é teimoso pra caramba, Shaolin!' Kazuo falou irritado.

'Humph.' Shaolin murmurou. 'Igual a você.'

Deram a volta no lago e estavam perto da residência quando encontraram Marie encostada em uma árvore com os braços cruzados.

'Estava me perguntando quanto tempo vocês dois levariam para chegar até aqui discutindo desta maneira.' Ela falou, afastando-se da árvore e caminhando até eles.

Shaolin franziu a testa. 'Nee-san, como soube… Como soube que a chave estava ali?'

'Não soube. Senti sua aura expandindo e imaginei que estivesse com problemas.'

Kazuo sorriu para o irmão de forma irônica. 'Ela é sua babá.'

Shaolin olhou torto para o irmão. 'Vamos logo pegar essa chave.' Falou, afastando-se dos dois e caminhando em direção a mansão.

Marie disfarçou o sorriso pela provocação de Kazuo e começou a caminhar atrás do garoto, seguida logo depois pelo rapaz.

A ruiva olhou para a luxuosa construção e franziu a testa. Estavam usando alguma magia parecida com Apagar, criando uma barreira mágica que tornava as presenças mágica imperceptíveis. Como uma bolha de distorção, ela pensou, olhando para a mansão enquanto caminhavam em direção a ela.

'Hei, Shaolin-kun!' Ela o chamou, fazendo o garoto voltar-se para ela. 'Foi este tabuleiro que trouxe vocês para cá atrás da tal chave?'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. Marie pensou que o tabuleiro talvez pudesse achar o ponto da distorção para que eles pudessem anular este efeito.

'E você sabe usar isso aí direito?'

'Não.' Kazuo respondeu pelo irmão. 'Ele acabou de aprender. A gente não sabe nem se está certo.'

'O que você quer, Nee-san?' Shaolin perguntou, ignorando o comentário do irmão. Quando ele estava com a prima, parecia que ficava disputando com ela quem o provocava mais.

'Tenta achar o ponto de distorção com isso aí. Vamos ver se funciona.'

Shaolin coçou a cabeça, não tinha sonhado sobre como usar o Rashinban para achar alguma outra coisa que não fosse a chave. Deu de ombros, não custava nada tentar, não é? Se não desse certo, Marie e Kazuo o provocariam. Mas, se desse certo… A quem ele queria enganar? Eles o provocariam de qualquer forma. Pegou o tabuleiro e se lembrou das palavras mágicas, faria alguns ajustes de improviso.

 _'_ _As quatro direções dos poderes sagrados. Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas. Mostrem-me, com seu raio de luz, o ponto de distorção mágica que envolve esta região.'_

Novamente, o tabuleiro mudou sua configuração e um raio de luz saiu dele, indicando um ponto em cima do telhado da mansão em frente a eles.

Marie sorriu de lado e passou a mão na cabeça do garoto. 'Bom menino.' Falou e se concentrou no ponto indicado pelo feixe de luz. 'Névoa.' Invocou seu poder.

Uma nuvem mágica pairou sobre o lugar indicado e, aos poucos, dissolveu por completo a magia que camuflava as presenças mágicas.

Kazuo arregalou os olhos de leve, percebendo claramente as inúmeras presenças dentro da mansão. Elas estavam agitadas, provavelmente por perceberem que foram descobertas.

'São muitos ainda.' O rapaz falou, franzindo a testa.

'Mas acho que, logo, teremos reforços.' Marie falou. 'Enquanto isso, a gente tenta pegar a chave de uma vez. E aproveita para fazer algum estrago.'

* * *

Sakura corria pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Sentia uma gota de suor escorrer pela lateral do seu rosto, mas não era pelo esforço físico da corrida. Estava desesperadamente preocupada tanto com Shaolin quanto com Kazuo. Os dois filhos cabeça dura do senhor Li realmente a enlouqueceriam igual o pai. Onde já se viu saírem correndo daquela forma? A vontade que tinha era de pegar os dois pelas orelhas e trazê-los para casa.

Syaoran corria ao lado dela, olhava às vezes de esguelha para a esposa, percebendo o quanto ela estava se esforçando pela preocupação com os garotos. Nem tentou convencê-la a ficar em casa e deixar que ele fosse atrás dos dois. Ela tinha ido ao inferno atrás dele, não ficaria quietinha no sofá ao lado da mãe dele esperando que ele resolvesse o assunto com os dois filhos. Não… Sakura não faria isso.

Ele arregalou os olhos, parando ao sentir a aura dela enfraquecer, de repente, obrigando-o a segurá-la ou ela cairia com tudo no chão.

'Inferno!' Ela gritou irritada por aquela dor limitá-la tanto daquela forma.

'Ficar desta maneira só piorará a situação.' Syaoran falou, tentando manter a calma.

Sakura agarrou-se as roupas dele e tentou ficar em pé, ignorando aquela dor terrível no peito. 'Precisamos seguir… os garotos…' Ela falou e fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. Respirou fundo e soltou as roupas do marido, tentando manter o equilíbrio por ela mesma, mas não conseguiu.

Syaoran respirou fundo e se abaixou de costas na frente dela. 'Vamos fazer como quando éramos crianças. Fica mais fácil se eu carregá-la e correr.'

Ela sorriu, fracamente, e deu um beijo no rosto dele agradecida. Subiu nas costas do esposo e o abraçou. Syaoran levantou-se e voltou a correr atrás da presença dos filhos. Franziu a testa, percebendo que, conforme se aproximava de onde os garotos estavam, começava a sentir a presença de vários outros feiticeiros. Pelo menos percebeu que Marie estava com eles. Sabia que a garota tinha uma cabeça melhor para medir os riscos que Kazuo e poderia proteger melhor Shaolin. Kazuo era cabeça quente, igual a ele.

Parou em frente ao parque na área nobre da cidade. Agora as presenças eram nítidas. Olhou para o lado observando Eriol se aproximar correndo.

O inglês parou em frente aos amigos e arregalou os olhos, percebendo o estado debilitado de Sakura. 'Se a situação não fosse tão séria, eu poderia dizer que em algum momento, já estivemos os três assim.' Eriol falou tentando romper a tensão que sentia.

Syaoran suspirou e ajeitou Sakura nas suas costas. 'Ela está fraca demais. Como quando convertia as cartas Clow em Sakura.' Ele falou para Hiiraguizawa. 'Precisamos achar as crianças. Elas são muito inconsequentes.'

'Eu sei.' Eriol falou com o rosto sério. 'Vamos.'

Os dois correram em direção à mansão na qual sentiam a presença dos filhos. Pararam em frente ao lago, observando a mansão e sentindo as presenças explodindo.

Sentiram uma forte energia aproximando-se deles de forma rápida. 'Liberte-se!' Eriol invocou seu báculo e formou um escudo, protegendo a ele e os amigos.

A frente deles apareceu um grupo de quase 15 feiticeiros. Syaoran cravou os olhos no homem que seguia em frente ao grupo. Franziu a testa e sorriu de leve, agora quebraria o pescoço dele sem nem sentir pena.

Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun aproximaram-se de Eriol, parando ao lado de seu mestre. Syaoran percebeu a aproximação de Kerberus e das cartas em direção a eles. Em poucos minutos, estariam ali para proteger Sakura.

' _Xiao Lang… é realmente um prazer reencontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo.'_

 _'_ _Só se for para você, Reyume. Não me agrada em nada ver a sua cara novamente.'_ Syaoran respondeu. _'Embora, saber que agora posso quebrar seu pescoço sem sentir remorso, ah… isso me agrada bastante.'_

Eriol fez um gesto para Ruby Moon segurar Sakura que ainda se sentia fraca.

Syaoran deu um demorado beijo na testa da esposa. 'Fique tranquila. Eu já volto, minha flor.'

Sakura concordou com um gesto, deixando-se ser amparada pela guardiã do amigo.

Syaoran pegou a esfera negra que tinha no bolso e caminhou em direção ao grupo. Jogou a esfera na mão duas vezes com os olhos cravados em Reyume.

 _'_ _Eu sabia que foi você quem andou treinando esse pessoal.'_ Syaoran falou.

 _'_ _Eles já tinham os apontamentos de um tal de Clow com várias informações sobre as tradições do Clã Li, apenas segui as instruções dele.'_

Eriol arregalou os olhos de leve, surpreso pelos apontamentos de Clow estarem nas mãos de Smith.

 _'_ _Aposto como foram você e aquele rato do Ming Cheng que entregaram os livros de Clow que estavam com o clã para aquele idiota.'_

 _'_ _Não sei do que está falando. Não tenho a menor ideia de como esse tal de Clow tinha conhecimento sobre o treinamento do clã.'_

Syaoran sorriu de lado e jogou, pela última vez, a esfera negra para o alto, pegando finalmente a empunhadura da sua espada. _'Isso só constata, Reyume… que você realmente é muito fraco.'_ Falou sabendo que, se o homem não tinha recuperado suas lembranças da outra existência, então era porque o nível de magia dele não tinha evoluído em nada.

 _'_ _Vou fazer você engolir estas palavras, Xiao Lang.'_ Reyume falou, invocando sua espada mágica e a apontando em direção a Syaoran.

'Humph.' Syaoran murmurou. ' _Você fala demais.'_ Falou, avançando sobre o homem. _'Para alguém que não tem ideia do que está fazendo…'_

Reyume arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a energia que explodiu em torno de Syaoran. Não imaginava que a presença dele pudesse chegar àquele nível. Conseguiu bloquear o ataque com a espada mágica, mas acabou sendo arrastado por alguns metros para trás.

Os dois pularam em sentidos opostos, afastando-se um do outro. Encararam-se de forma hostil. Reyume atacou Syaoran novamente, tentando acertá-lo com a espada pela direita.

Syaoran bloqueou o golpe com a espada e acertou um soco no rosto do adversário que cambaleou para trás. Deu um passo na direção dele e acertou-o com um chute alto, girou o corpo e o acertou ainda com uma cotovelada nas costas, fazendo-o cair no chão. Estava para acertá-lo novamente quando outro homem parou a sua frente. Franziu a testa, tendo a impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar.

'Vou matá-lo de uma vez! Vingarei meu irmão.' Takeda falou, fazendo finalmente Syaoran reconhecer o viajante do futuro que o atacara tantos anos atrás.

Entendeu porque tinha reconhecido a magia que ele havia usado para viajar ao passado tentando atacá-lo e Sakura com 11 anos. O idiota tinha recebido um treinamento parecido com o dele. Agora as sensações de estranhamento de quando havia lutado contra ele e a outra louca no passado faziam sentido. A força dos dois e o estilo de luta tão semelhante ao clã e tão difícil para ele, naquela época, derrotá-los.

Era melhor o cara realmente correr para o passado, pois, agora, não teria chances mesmo de combatê-lo. No entanto, ficou curioso por ele mencionar um irmão.

'Não conheço seu irmão, idiota.' Syaoran falou, encarando-o.

Takeda empunhou a espada, ficando em posição de luta e encarando-o com fúria. 'Seiya Yanamoto.'

Syaoran estalou a língua. 'Você é irmão do Yanamoto.' Entendeu o porquê do homem ter tanta raiva dele quando o atacou no passado. Na época, não conseguia entender que raiva era aquela que o fazia querer matá-lo de forma insana. 'Seu irmão se meteu onde não deveria. Ele provocou a própria morte.' Rebateu.

'Você mente!' Takeda disse entre os dentes, avançando sobre Syaoran que defendeu os sucessivos ataques do rapaz.

Reyume levantou-se e juntou-se a Takeda nas tentativas de acertá-lo com ataques combinados.

Syaoran sorriu de lado. Há muito tempo não lutava para valer. Estava na hora de desenferrujar. Abaixou-se, evitando um ataque de Takeda e girou o corpo, acertando as pernas de Reyume desequilibrando-o e levantou-se, já avançando em direção a Takeda que deu alguns passos para trás, fazendo as duas espada mágicas se chocarem.

'Você não tem chance contra mim.' Syaoran falou, pegou o punho do rapaz e o puxou para frente, acertando-o com uma joelhada que o fez dobrar-se ao meio. Soltou o punho do rapaz e levantou o braço, acertando-o nas costas com a empunhadura da espada, fazendo-o cair com rosto no chão.

Sentiu uma energia se aproximando às suas costas e pegou um talismã. 'Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!' Solicitou sua magia, fazendo a magia descer dos céus, e ser refletida no talismã que estava contra a espada mágica, anulando a energia que vinha na sua direção. Olhou para o grupo de jovens a sua frente.

'Não é nada honroso atacar desse jeito pelas costas.' Falou, erguendo o corpo e encarando-os. 'Muito bem, quem vai ser o primeiro?' Perguntou, estreitando os olhos neles.

Os jovens se entreolharam. Takeda tentava se levantar depois de ter sido atingido, cuspindo sangue. Reyume levantou-se também com dificuldade e isso porque mal tinha sido acertado por Syaoran.

'Acho que podem vir todos de uma vez.' Syaoran respondeu, chamando-os com a mão.

Os garotos trincaram os dentes e avançaram, tentando golpeá-lo.

Eriol observou o amigo lutando contra o grupo numeroso. Percebeu que, diferente do que fez com Reyume, Syaoran não os golpeava de forma raivosa. Talvez desconfiasse que os garotos mal soubessem no que estavam envolvidos. Acertava-os apenas para deixá-los desacordados. Olhou para trás e viu Sakura olhando o marido lutar, sentido-se inútil.

A feiticeira observou Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun ao seu lado para protegê-la, por estar fraca. Estava atrapalhando mais do que ajudando. Era cabeça dura, mas sabia das limitações em que agora se encontrava.

'Ora… se não é um ilustre membro do decadente Círculo.' Eriol ouviu a voz de Smith e virou-se para trás.

'Smith… sabia que estava por trás disso.' Eriol falou, trincando os dentes.

'E que alegria! Você trouxe um presente para mim!' Ele falou, desviando os olhos de Eriol e fitando Sakura.

Eriol trincou os dentes, colocando-se entre Smith e Sakura. 'Você é um idiota arrogante que não tem ideia da merda que está fazendo.'

Smith riu com o comentário agressivo. 'Um _gentleman_ usando uma linguagem tão baixa desta maneira… tsc tsc tsc... Pensei que fosse um _lord_ , Hiiraguizawa.'

'Você me irrita por sua imbecilidade.' Eriol falou. 'E está envolvendo meus amigos e minha família nesta sua loucura.'

Smith ainda tinha um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Desviou os olhos de Eriol e fez um gesto com a cabeça apontando para a luta de Syaoran com seus pupilos. 'Acho que estou dando trabalho para o Guardião.'

Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você está brincando? O único "trabalho" que Li-san está tendo é o de controlar sua força para não matar aqueles jovens. Eles não têm ideia de em que você os envolveu. Agora você… caro Smith…' Eriol abriu um sorriso perigoso. 'Não queria estar na sua pele quando ele o pegar.'

Smith fechou o sorriso que tinha no rosto e voltou a fitar Eriol. 'Ele nunca conseguirá me pegar.'

Hiiraguizawa deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se de Smith. 'Acho que tem razão… Porque eu vou acabar com você primeiro.'

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _Já deu para vocês terem ideia do problema que a família Li tem nas mãos… mas mesmo com o universo em perigo e tal, o momento de maior tensão ainda foi o encontro do Casal Li com Yelan._

 _Já foi discutido algumas vezes no grupo sobre a Yelan. Sei que tem os que a adoram, os que a acham chata, outros que ela está OoC em Feiticeiros… Enfim… talvez todos estejam certos. Yelan nesta história foi inspirada principalmente nas mulheres mais velhas de sociedades conservadoras. É muito difícil mudar a mentalidade de décadas, séculos de tradição, no entanto, é necessário não estagnar e muitas vezes é exatamente isso que acontece. A cultura e a tradição devem sempre ser respeitadas, porém elas nunca devem ser usadas para estagnar uma pessoa em seguir seu próprio destino. Se Reis podem e têm o direito de abdicar de suas coroas e tal, porque todos não possuem este mesmo direito? Abdicar de responsabilidades que a família e a sociedade exigem._

 _Sempre existe o bem maior, e sim o auto-sacrifício é sempre considerado uma atitude altruísta e louvável, porém em muitos casos o que se considera auto-sacrifício não é para um verdadeiro bem comum e sim apenas para um pequeno grupo de pessoas que realmente não sentirão o verdadeiro impacto desta ação. Os casamentos arranjados são errados. Dizer que os noivos devem se casar para honrar a palavra dos pais é errado. Ninguém deve responder por outra pessoa. A vida é uma dádiva maravilhosa, é nosso dever usufruir dela, sermos felizes, tomar atitudes que realmente são importantes para nós. Evitar magoar uma pessoa não é altruísmo, é apenas acomodação. Não julgo ninguém, pois existem casos e casos… e cada um pensa diferente e deve ser respeitado. Porém fico muito triste quando tradições são usadas apenas como forma de "acorrentar" a sociedade a um passado que deve ser superado e transformado._

 _Estava inspirada hoje para as notas! Adoro Filosofar… vocês vão realmente ter ideia do quanto eu viajo e carrego a Yoru comigo nestas viagens hahahaha Bem… se vão acompanhar a história então acho que vocês vão acabar embarcando nelas também hahahaha._

 _"_ _Welcome aboard my crazy mind! Fasten your seat belts and enjoy it… if you can!"_

 _See you next Thursday! (I hope so…)_

 _Kath_

 ** _Yoru:_** _Uhull! Assim que se fala, tousan! Acaba com esse rato nojento! *Ahem!* É isso aí, gente… e as_ "Aventuras de Shaolin" _tiveram início com os dois cabeças quentes, filhos do Sr. Li, saindo correndo e se lançando com tudo no perigo… Ah! Sakura vai enlouquecer com esses três ainda… A interação da família Li de Tomoeda com o resto do clã é… bastante complicada. E, gente… As cenas em que a Yelan aparece são algumas das mais tensas de ler e escrever, pelo menos na minha opinião._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!_

 _Até a próxima semana!_


	59. A Chave do Coração

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 59**

 **A Chave do Coração**

Kazuo desviou do ataque de um dos inúmeros adversários. Estreitou os olhos nele, sentindo-se irritado por existirem tantos ao mesmo tempo. Se estivesse sozinho, não se importaria tanto, mas não podia negar que temia pelo irmão e pela ruiva metida. Ela poderia ser toda dona de si daquela forma, mas ela se machucava e não tinha o mesmo recurso que ele para se recuperar. Tinha reparado que ela ainda estava com o curativo no braço que havia sido atingido dois dias atrás quando aqueles malucos resolveram atacar Sakura.

Bloqueou o ataque de outra adversária que se aproximava por trás, tentando acertá-lo com um par de Sais. A garota era até boa de luta, mas não tinha tempo para isso. Sentia a presença do pai por perto e reparou que ela explodiu de tal maneira que chegou a sentir um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Ele, provavelmente, estava bem nervoso e irritado por causa do enfraquecimento da aura de Sakura.

Estava preocupado com a esposa do pai também, que sempre fora muito gentil com ele. No fundo, gostaria que ela fosse sua mãe, assim como era de Shaolin. Ficara muito feliz quando ela o incluiu em sua família ao falar para os anjos lá deixarem-nos em paz. E depois pela maneira que ela tinha se posicionado, defendendo-o da recepção hostil da tal "avó".

Nunca imaginou pertencer a um grupo, seguia Midoriko porque ela sempre deixou claro que ele devia sua existência a ela, pois como era frágil quando bebê e criança, ela o tinha protegido. Ela e Arthas. Arthas nunca havia lhe cobrado nada, pelo contrário. Sentia até falta do grandalhão, inclusive, quando ele o irritava chamando-o de "Garoto" fazendo clara referência ao pai.

No entanto, morando este tempo com o pai, Sakura e Shaolin sentiu-se pertencendo a algum grupo. E tinha as Cartas que sempre estavam com ele e até mesmo aquela bola de pelo irritante fazia-o sentir-se "em casa". Sentia-se incrivelmente seguro para dormir, sabendo que estava protegido. Acolhido.

Não queria que aquela confusão toda estivesse acontecendo. Irritava-o profundamente aquele bando de malucos entrarem na vida que ele estava aproveitando agora, e fazerem uma confusão daquelas. Franziu a testa, acertando um soco alto no adversário, seguido de uma joelhada, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Tinha virado a empunhadura da espada para cravá-la no corpo do rapaz quando se reteve. O irmão tinha pedido para não matar. Passou a mão pelo rosto e hesitou. Acabou sentindo aproximação de outro adversário pela direita e só teve tempo de bloquear a lâmina afiada da katana que tentava acertá-lo com sua espada.

Deu um passo para trás, encarando-o. A garota que estava com o par de Sais também veio para cima dele, lutou contra os dois ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu quando a garota tentou, com uma manobra desarmá-lo, mas ele segurou mais firme a empunhadura da espada que havia ganhado do pai e levantou a perna, acertando-a com um chute alto e fazendo-a liberar a arma dela. Virou-se acertando um chute giratório no cara da katana, mas ele segurou sua perna, tentando imobilizá-lo. Flexionou o joelho da perna livre e pulou, aprisionando o homem com uma chave de braço e deslocando o braço dele. Caíram os dois ao chão.

Arregalou os olhos quando reparou a aproximação de uma lança, e levou a espada na altura do rosto para tentar se proteger, mas o rapaz que estava para desferir o golpe nele foi impedido por ramos que o prenderam com mão de ferro, imobilizando-o e impedindo de finalizar o ataque contra Kazuo.

Ainda no chão, virou o rosto e viu Marie olhando para ele com o rosto sério. Ela estava com a espada na mão, lutando contra vários adversário. Tentava se manter próxima a Shaolin. Sorriu de lado, já imaginando que ela caçoaria dele também falando que era babá tanto do pirralho quanto dele.

Levantou-se e ouviu ainda o rapaz gemendo com o braço quebrado. Suspirou e bateu forte no rosto dele, deixando-o desacordado. Ergueu o corpo e logo sentiu a aproximação de outros. Inferno! De onde estavam vindo todos aqueles adversários? Pareciam que se multiplicavam. Franziu a testa de leve. Olhando com atenção para o grupo que os atacava. Eles realmente estavam se multiplicando. Havia magia ali!

Caminhou em direção a Marie e ao irmão, atacando de forma quase mortal qualquer um que se colocasse a sua frente. Parou perto de Shaolin que estava ofegante pelo esforço físico e pelo uso de magia intensa.

'Existe magia aqui. Eles estão se multiplicando.' Kazuo falou para o irmão caçula. Shaolin olhou para onde ele apontava. 'Está vendo aquele cara ali?' O garoto reparou no rapaz. 'É igual a aquele lá do outro lado.' Apontou, fazendo o irmão reparar nisto.

'Precisamos achar a fonte de magia e anulá-la.' Shaolin falou.

O garoto pegou um talismã e chamou Marie. Os três agora estavam de costas um para outro.

'Nee-san…' Shaolin a chamou novamente. 'Vamos afastar todos… com vento.'

Ela concordou, fechou os olhos rapidamente. 'Vento!' Invocou o poder fazendo um redemoinho circular a todos que foram jogados longe dos três batendo nos móveis luxuosos da mansão.

Shaolin fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar. Tinha feito aquele exercício com o pai inúmeras vezes para encontrar e perceber todas as presenças. O problema era que agora estava nervoso, irritado, dolorido e cansado. Mais do que o normal. Cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. Tinha que identificar de onde estava vindo a fonte daquela multiplicação de adversários desenfreada.

'Anda logo, Shaolin… anda logo.' Kazuo, sussurrou para o irmão. Reparando que os inimigos já se levantavam, voltando a se aproximar deles.

O garoto abriu os olhos e virou-se para trás. 'Aquele ali.' Falou, apontando para um dos adversários. 'O que está com a espada.'

'Ótimo.' Kazuo falou, dirigindo-se a ele. 'Ele é meu.'

'Humph.' Marie murmurou. 'Este seu irmão é muito metido.' Ela falou para Shaolin, observando Kazuo já avançando no rapaz apontado pelo garoto.

'Deixa ele…' Shaolin falou. 'A chave… está no segundo andar.'

'Você tem certeza?' Ela perguntou, erguendo o escudo em torno dos dois e evitando a aproximação dos inimigos que agora batiam de forma frenética na bolha mágica.

Shaolin confirmou com a cabeça. 'Eu vou lá pegar e você ajuda o Kazuo.' Falou, já começando a caminhar, mas bateu na barreira da prima. Voltou-se para trás e a olhou de forma interrogativa.

Marie sorriu de leve. 'Você acha que vai sozinho, pirralho?' Caminhou até ele e o fitou rapidamente. 'Você é minha responsabilidade. Então fica esperto.'

'Humph.' Shaolin murmurou, franzindo a testa. 'Não preciso de babá.'

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos do primo. 'Mas eu adoro ser sua babá' Falou brincando, sabendo que ele ficaria mais emburrado. 'Vamos. Eu o ajudarei a chegar lá.' Disse, desfazendo o escudo. 'Tempestade.' Solicitou a magia, afastando os inimigos e abrindo caminho para os dois até a escada que os levaria ao segundo andar.

Ela olhou para trás e viu quando Kazuo finalmente deu fim ao rapaz e reparou que a quantidade de adversários caiu pela metade, desaparecendo os que existiam graças a magia do feiticeiro.

'Você até que anda bem esperto, pirralho.' Falou em tom orgulhoso para o primo que a olhou rapidamente.

Shaolin suspirou, pensando que poderia ter vinte anos e ela continuaria a chamá-lo por aquele apelido irritante.

'Quem percebeu que parte dos inimigos não existia de verdade foi Kazuo.' Ele retrucou. 'Ele é bem esperto, não?' Completou, sorrindo de leve para a prima que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'Ele é metido, isso sim.' Ela retrucou. 'E você não me provoque!'

O garoto subiu a escada pulando os degraus de dois em dois. Marie voltou-se para trás e levantou a mão, invocando disparo para afastar os idiotas que vinham atrás deles.

Kazuo olhou na direção deles e acenou com a cabeça, entendendo que iriam atrás da chave. Colocou-se na frente da escada, voltando a sua atenção aos adversários restantes para impedi-los de seguirem os dois. Preferia que o irmão estivesse fora do local, assim ficaria menos hesitante em seus ataques. Para ele, matar ou não o adversário nunca havia sido uma coisa a se ponderar na hora do combate, mas entendia o posicionamento do irmão humano.

Marie correu atrás de Shaolin que avançava pela casa. Ele parou no meio do longo corredor e olhou para uma das portas. Franziu a testa.

'A chave está aí dentro?' Marie perguntou aflita.

'Não.' O garoto respondeu. 'Mas…' Ele caminhou em direção a porta e a empurrou devagar quando sentiu a prima segurá-lo pelo braço.

'Baka! O que você pensa que está fazendo?' Ela perguntou séria. 'Sua missão é a chave!'

'Eu sei, mas…' Ele afastou a mão dela que o segurava. 'A chave está na segunda porta à esquerda. Você logo a encontrará.' Ele falou.

'Você vem comigo.' Ela disse, mas teve que desviar a sua atenção do primo para uma garota que se aproximava, tentando acertá-la com um par de tessen. Esquivou-se do ataque dos leques mortais que quase a atingiram. 'Gelo.' Invocou sua magia congelando o chão e fazendo a garota se desequilibrar e cair. Ela tentou se levantar duas vezes em vão.

Shaolin aproveitou a distração da prima e entrou no quarto escuro. Pegou um dos talismã. 'Deus do fogo.' Sussurrou, fazendo as chamas mágicas pairarem sobre o papel sagrado e iluminando o local. Franziu a testa, tentando localizar o que o estava chamando.

'Ajude-me.' Ele ouviu um sussurro e arregalou os olhos correndo até uma senhora que estava num dos cantos do quarto. Ela estava sentada no chão com o rosto machucado e as mãos presas.

'Hei… a senhora está bem?' O garoto perguntou, deixando o talismã no chão e parando em frente a ela. Usou a espada para cortar as cordas e a viu levantar o rosto, fitando-o.

'Obrigada, criança.' Ela agradeceu, tentando sorrir de leve.

'Venha… vamos tirá-la daqui.' Ele falou, tentando puxá-la, mas ela não se levantou.

'Não quero sair daqui.' Ela respondeu. 'Tenho certeza que Takeda-kun só está assustado.'

'Takeda? Quem é Takeda-san?'

'Meu filho. Meu querido filho.' Ela sussurrou e sorriu de forma triste.

De repente uma luz iluminou todo o ambiente, fazendo a senhora cobrir o rosto com as mãos. 'Quem é ela?' Marie perguntou, aproximando-se do primo que estava à frente da senhora.

Shaolin virou-se para a prima. 'Não sei.'

'E por que você veio atrás dela?' Marie perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Shaolin desviou os olhos da prima e voltou a fitar a mulher à sua frente. Franziu a testa. Não soube direito como sentiu a presença dela, ela era humana, mas sentia tanta dor vindo daquela mulher que parecia conseguir até mesmo tocar naquele sentimento tão denso.

Marie olhou para a senhora. 'Quem é você?'

'Nara… Nara Yanamoto.' Ela falou e desviou os olhos, abraçando-se. 'Esta casa é minha… ou era… antes do meu filho chegar com estes loucos.'

Shaolin levantou a mão e tocou no ombro dela, chamando sua atenção. 'Ela logo voltará para senhora.' Falou, tentando sorrir.

Ela voltou-se para ele e o garoto sentiu uma fisgada no peito, era muita dor que ela sentia.

'Não sei quem enviou você para cá… eu não sei nem se posso pedir que salvem meu filho.' Ela balançou a cabeça, desviando os olhos dele. 'Ele não tem mais salvação… assim como Hokuto-sama e Seiya-kun não tiveram.'

'De quem essa maluca está falando?' Marie perguntou em tom baixo para o primo e olhando irritada para ele por estar perdendo tempo. Ele tinha que destruir logo a maldita chave.

Shaolin ignorou o comentário da prima. Aproximou-se da mulher e a abraçou.

Nara envolveu o menino nos braços e o apertou contra o peito. Como gostaria de voltar a sentir os dois filhos assim abraçados a ela.

Marie trincou os dentes, puxou as roupas do primo, afastando-o da senhora. 'Não temos tempo. Sua mãe precisa de você agora, Shaolin-kun.' Falou com voz assertiva. Olhou para senhora e também sentia pena dela, mas tinha que ser prática e estabelecer prioridades.

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se afastando-se dela. Sorriu de leve para a senhora que ainda estava no chão, olhando para o menino de forma agradecida.

'Vamos.' Marie ordenou, já puxando o garoto que a acompanhou, deixando a senhora no quarto.

Shaolin deteve-se em frente a imensa janela. 'Flores do vento.' Ele invocou a magia, fazendo a janela abrir e a luz do dia invadir o ambiente que antes estava escuro e macabro. 'Yanamoto-san! Não há motivos para deixar todas as janelas e portas trancadas. Sempre haverá luz lá fora.' Ele falou, sorrindo de leve e a viu retribuir o sorriso, finalmente tentando se levantar.

'Acho… acho que talvez tenha razão.' Ela falou, acenando com a cabeça.

Shaolin abriu um sorriso e saiu do cômodo junto com Marie. Ele caminhou com a prima até a outra porta, a garota com apenas um movimento fez a porta trancada se abrir.

Havia dois feiticeiros guardando a chave. Marie atacou os dois, invocando duas flechas que acertaram-nos ao mesmo tempo, deixando-os desnorteados.

Shaolin entrou no quarto, passando pelos dois rapazes que começaram a se recuperar. Um tentou ir atrás dele, mas Marie o aprisionou com bosque enquanto lutava com o outro usando sua espada. O garoto aproximou-se do móvel e viu uma caixa de madeira.

Franziu a testa e estendeu a mão em direção a ela, sentindo que havia magia protegendo-a e que lhe dava choques ao se aproximar. Respirou fundo e trincou os dentes, estendendo a mão e, apesar de sentir a descarga elétrica da magia, abriu a caixa pegando, finalmente, o artefato. Um forte clarão o forçou a fechar os olhos com força.

Quando a luminosidade diminuiu, voltou-se para a prima, sentindo-se satisfeito. 'Pronto. Já a peguei!'

Ele arregalou os olhos, vendo um imenso homem de duas faces à sua frente.

* * *

Eriol encarava Smith a sua frente.

Smith estendeu o braço direito para o lado do corpo e um báculo cuja base era um espesso prisma feito de metal e a haste era toda envolvida por uma fita lisa com símbolos incandescentes gravados apareceu entre os seus dedos.

'Estava com vontade de tirar nossas diferenças há muito tempo, caro Hiiraguizawa.' Smith falou, encarando-o.

'Digo o mesmo. Arrependo-me de ter ainda sido "político" com você.'

Smith desviou os olhos de Eriol e fitou Sakura. Ela estava fraca, teria uma ótima oportunidade agora para tentar entrar na mente dela já que o Guardião estava lutando contra parte de seu exército. Desviou os olhos dela rapidamente para ver Syaoran lutando contra o grupo. Reyume e Takeda tentavam também atacá-lo.

Franziu a testa, percebendo que o guardião, mesmo com a presença humana e não mais a de demônio, continuava muito forte. Tinha que aproveitar aquela chance. Voltou a fitar Eriol e trincou os dentes. Levantou o báculo na mão e girou a frente do corpo concentrando a energia destrutiva.

' _Hufel mhellen!' (Bola de Fogo)_ Smith gritou, lançando uma gigantesca bola de fogo contra Eriol, que arregalou os olhos de leve.

A reencarnação de Clow colocou seu báculo de sol a frente do corpo criando assim uma barreira mágica para protegê-lo do primeiro ataque. A energia se chocou na proteção do mago que precisou dar um passo para trás pelo impacto. Ele franziu a testa e apertou o báculo mais forte entre os dedos.

' _Uisge fhearg!_ ' _(Fúria elétrica)_ Eriol invocou sua magia fazendo com que a energia descesse dos céus e atingisse o emblema do sol de seu báculo, convertendo-se em uma tempestade elétrica que atingiu Smith com fúria.

Smith tentou repelir o ataque, mas acabou sentindo o golpe conforme a descarga elétrica mágica circulava por seu báculo e queimava suas mãos. Trincou os dentes.

 _'_ _Iomghaoth!' (Tornado)_ Eriol novamente o atacou, rodando o báculo na mão e fazendo uma rajada de vento atingir o adversário, arremessando-o longe.

Smith bateu com as costas contra o tronco de uma árvore e olhou irado para o ex-companheiro do Círculo. 'Você me paga, Hiiraguizawa.' Sussurrou, franzindo a testa e novamente concentrando a energia no prisma de seu báculo mágico. _'Rhewlif!' (Geleira!)_ A energia acumulada avançou, congelando tudo no seu caminho e envolveu Eriol.

Eriol olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que o próprio ar que o envolvia estava solidificando e comprimindo seu corpo, como uma mão glacial, de forma que se mexer e até mesmo respirar tornava-se uma batalha em si.

Concentrou sua energia, fazendo a sua mandala aparecer sobre seus pés e sua aura expandir. _'Theine thonn.' (Onda de fogo)_ Invocou uma onda de chamas mágicas que se expandiram em todas as direções a partir de seu báculo a fim de anular a magia do inimigo. Estreitou os olhos em Smith. _'Nathair uisgeach!' (Serpente aquática!)_ Levantou o báculo e cortou o ar, fazendo surgir um poderoso raio mágico que atingiu Smith, envolvendo-o por uma serpente aquática que o impedia de respirar.

Balthazar levou uma das mãos ao pescoço, sentindo-se sufocar e cravou o báculo no chão, tentando manter-se em pé. Concentrou toda sua energia, mas não conseguiu anular suficientemente o ataque mágico de Eriol. Teria morrido se Takeda não percebesse a fraqueza de seu mestre.

O rapaz abandonou a luta de Syaoran e avançou sobre Hiiraguizawa com sua espada.

Eriol cessou sua magia e moveu seu báculo criando um escudo para se proteger da arma mágica de Takeda, que ao ser repelido pela energia do mago, saltou para trás, encarando-o.

Spinel Sun parou a frente de seu mestre, mas este ordenou que ficasse perto de Sakura e a protegesse de qualquer um que se aproximasse, assim como tinha ordenado a Ruby Moon.

Takeda voltou a tentar atacar Eriol enquanto Smith recuperava o fôlego. O rapaz concentrou a energia em uma das mãos e tentou desferi-la contra Eriol que rebateu o ataque mágico, repelindo-o e fazendo a energia explodir perto de si sem atingi-lo.

Syaoran olhou rapidamente para trás, ouvindo o barulho da explosão e franzindo a testa ao cravar seus olhos em Smith. Trincou os dentes. Um dos jovens feiticeiros tentou atacá-lo com uma lança mágica, mas Syaoran desviou do ataque e segurou o pulso do rapaz com a mão, encarando-o.

'Melhor a gente terminar logo com isso.' Sussurrou, encarando o adversário que arregalou os olhos, ao sentir-se puxado. Girou, ainda segurando o jovem, soltando-o no meio do giro, lançando-o contra uma árvore.

Syaoran tentou avançar sobre Smith, apenas para ser impedido por mais dois que se colocaram a sua frente. Ele estava tentando ser legal com aqueles garotos, mas já estava desperdiçando um tempo ao qual não podia se dar ao luxo de perder. Apertou a empunhadura da espada nas mãos e estava pronto para atacar para valer quando sentiu a aura de Sakura o chamando. Virou-se para trás e seus olhos se encontraram com os da esposa que tremiam. Trincou os dentes.

Percebeu a aproximação das cartas e sorriu de lado. Elas tinham chegado bem na hora. Syaoran as viu circulando o seu corpo como anos atrás e olhou para os jovens que se mostraram surpresos ao ver as lâminas mágicas.

'Bosque!' Syaoran solicitou a carta, fazendo parte dos atacantes serem imobilizados por fortes ramos de plantas.

Pressentiu quando uma explosão de energia mágica se aproximou rapidamente, mas levantou o Escudo para circulava o seu corpo, protegendo-o.

Nem mesmo precisou chamar Disparo que agia livremente contra dois feiticeiros tentando, em vão, bloquear suas investidas mágicas.

Syaoran sorriu de lado. Elas agiam de forma livre, mas todas estavam ali para proteger tanto ele quanto Sakura. Olhou para a esposa novamente e viu Kerberus ao lado dela em sua forma original.

Franziu a testa. Tinha que pensar em alguma forma de fazer aqueles jovens pararem. Sabia que eles estavam sendo manipulados por Smith e Reyume de alguma forma. Arregalou os olhos de leve.

'Acho que vou precisar de você, Apagar.' Ele falou e o ser mágico apareceu ao seu lado em sua forma original.

'O que quer, mestre?' Ela perguntou, olhando para ele.

'Acha que consegue anular os conhecimentos de magia de todos eles?'

'Quando tinha apoio da magia da Mestra consegui apagar memórias de uma cidade inteira.' Apagar franziu a testa de leve e suspirou. 'Podemos tentar, mas são muitos.'

'Ótimo. Conseguiria fazer isso, apoiando-se na minha magia?' Ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu para ele. 'Será a primeira vez.' Falou com sinceridade, voltando à forma de lâmina e pairando diante de Syaoran que a pegou com a mão direita.

Ele olhou para os jovens que estavam sendo atacados por cartas como Flecha, Disparo, Trovão e franziu a testa. Concentrou sua magia, expandindo-a e sua mandala octogonal do baguá com o símbolo do Yin-Yang ao centro apareceu, brilhando de forma esplendorosa. Jogou a carta para cima, voltando a libertá-la, agora unida a sua magia. A energia mágica envolveu os jovens, assustando-os. Logo todas as suas armas mágicas desapareceram devido a perda do controle de suas magias.

'Sono!' Syaoran pediu para a Carta que, assim como Apagar, uniu-se à magia do seu mestre e envolveu-os, fazendo-os caírem desacordados no chão.

Syaoran sorriu agradecido pela ajuda delas. Voltou-se para Sakura que agora conseguia ficar de pé, devido a influência de Libra que agia, repelindo parte da energia negativa que tentava corromper sua aura mágica.

Smith olhou com fúria para o numeroso grupo de jovens desacordados no chão. Virou-se rapidamente para a mansão Yanamoto e franziu a testa, percebendo do que grupo menor que ficara lá dentro também havia se reduzido. Além disso, sentiu que o feitiço de proteção que lançara sobre a chave havia sido rompido. Eles não teriam chance agora. Precisariam recuar novamente.

Takeda encarou Syaoran e já estava pronto para voltar a atacar tanto ele quanto Eriol, quando Smith o chamou. O inglês invocou, então, uma magia com suas últimas forças e desapareceu com o rapaz.

Syaoran trincou os dentes, percebendo que, novamente, o rato tinha fugido. Caminhou com passos duros até Reyume e o segurou pelas roupas, levantando-o do chão e o encarando.

' _Agora, Reyume… você vai me contar exatamente o que está acontecendo._ '

* * *

Shaolin piscou os olhos e apertou o artefato na sua mão direita, sentindo-o esquentar.

O gigante a sua frente tinha uma cabeça com dois rostos, um de cada lado. De repente, os rostos mudaram para o de uma mulher e de um homem e, logo depois, para de um velho e de um jovem.

'Que merda é essa?' Perguntou atordoado, vendo-se sozinho com aquele ser a sua frente.

Ele olhou para os lados, procurando a prima, mas não a encontrou. Não estava mais na mansão da senhora Yanamoto, mas num ambiente completamente vazio e branco.

'Nee-san?!' Chamou, preocupado, e voltou-se para o gigante, encarando-o. 'Onde eu estou?'

 _'_ _No vácuo_ _.'_ Os dois rostos responderam, como se fossem um. _'Em lugar nenhum.'_ Respondeu um deles. _'Em todo lugar.'_ Disse o outro.

O menino olhou desconfiado para as duas faces e franziu a testa de leve. As duas respostas não combinavam. Uma era o contrário da outra.

'Isso não faz sentido.' Ele falou, olhando em volta. 'Aqui não tem nada.' Completou, reparando nos arredores.

 _'_ _O_ _que_ _é_ _o_ _"nada"_ _?'_ Perguntaram as duas vozes juntas.

Ele olhou novamente em volta e depois para o gigante. 'O que eu estou fazendo aqui?' Ele rebateu a pergunta, sentindo-se cada vez mais nervoso.

 _'_ _Você está aqui para cumprir seu dever.'_ Respondeu uma das faces.

 _'_ _Você está aqui para realizar seu objetivo.'_ Disse a outra.

'E isso não é a mesma coisa?' Shaolin perguntou, sem entender.

 _'_ _Seu dever é proteger o mundo.'_ Falou o velho.

 _'_ _Seu objetivo é proteger sua família.'_ Completou o jovem.

 _'_ _Por_ _que_ _você_ _está_ _aqui_ _?'_ Perguntaram ambas.

O menino apertou mais forte a chave que tinha na mão e desviou os olhos do gigante. Voltou a fitá-lo. 'Proteger o mundo?' Ele perguntou, com um toque de ironia. 'Como posso proteger o mundo se não conseguir proteger nem a minha família?'

As duas faces sorriram para ele. _'_ _É uma boa pergunta. Qual seria a resposta_ _?'_

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu não tenho tempo para isso! Preciso saber como destruir esta chave!' Falou, levantando a mão.

 _'_ _Aqui você tem todo o tempo.'_ O velho respondeu.

 _'_ _Você não tem mais tempo algum.'_ Completou o jovem.

'Isso não faz sentido novamente!' Ele levantou o tom de voz. 'Vocês falam coisas opostas. Quem está mentindo?'

 _'_ _Quem você acha que está_ _?'_ Perguntaram as duas juntas.

 _'_ _Talvez as duas estejam mentindo.'_

 _'_ _Ou apenas uma falando a verdade.'_

Shaolin levou as mãos à cabeça. Não tinha tempo a perder com aquela loucura. Sentia-se diante dos irmãos gêmeos de "Alice no País das Maravilhas". Sua mãe estava sofrendo. Seu pai também. Kazuo, Marie… todos estavam esperando por ele. Kasumi estava esperando por ele. Ele tinha que terminar logo aquilo.

Shaolin respirou fundo e os encarou. 'É meu dever destruir esta chave. Preciso fazer isso pela minha família e por todos. Gabriel me falou que esta chave pode ligar os vários universos e, se cair nas mãos de pessoas mal intencionadas e imprudentes, pode ameaçar o equilíbrio que hoje existe, embora já esteja sendo ameaçado. Estou, sim, agindo pela minha família, mas não adianta apenas pensar nela. Se eu apenas conseguir salvá-la, como poderei viver num lugar onde há o caos? Agora… se eu evitar o caos e não salvar a minha família, o que será de mim? O meu dever é o meu objetivo.'

 _'_ _Humph_ _.'_ As cabeças murmuraram. _'_ _Você sacrificaria a sua família para salvar_ _o_ _mundo_ _?'_

'Eu só posso falar de mim mesmo. Eu me sacrificaria pela minha família e pelas pessoas que amo. Eu me sacrificaria para salvar o mundo. Não posso responder esta pergunta pelo meu pai, minha mãe ou por Kazuo. Não cabe a mim decidir por eles.'

 _'_ _Sábias palavras.'_

 _'_ _Tudo besteira!'_

 _'_ _E você acha que está se sacrificando o suficiente_ _?'_ Elas perguntaram juntas.

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. Deu um passo à frente e encarou a face que agora estava de frente para ele. 'Eu só saio daqui depois que você me falar como eu posso destruir isto.' Declarou, levantando a chave.

O gigante passou a caminhar em volta do menino. _'_ _Você acha que destruir_ _esta_ _chave_ _será_ _a_ _solução._ _Por_ _quê_ _?'_

'Gabriel me falou. Ele me contou que preciso fazer isso. E meus sonhos me alertaram. Eu simplesmente sei que é isso que preciso fazer.' Respondeu irritado.

 _'_ _Quer destruir a chave para salvar o mundo. Para quê_ _?_ _Se está perdendo o_ _mundo_ _...'_

'Como?' Shaolin perguntou, franzindo a testa e não entendendo a colocação o gigante.

 _'_ _Responda-nos_ _,_ _Shaolin_ _,_ _o que importa ganhar o mundo inteiro_ _,_ _proteger o_ _mundo_ _inteiro_ _e_ _ficar_ _perdido_ _?'_

'Não estou perdido.' Ele respondeu e olhou para os lados. 'Quer dizer, estou perdido porque não sei onde estou agora, mas…' Balançou a cabeça, percebendo que estava saindo do assunto. 'Você poderia simplesmente me falar a verdade.'

 _'_ _Não há verdades absolutas_ _.'_ O gigante falou com suas duas vozes, rindo-se e se aproximou dele. Abaixou-se e levantou a mão, tocando o enorme dedo no peito do garoto.

 _'_ _Você sabe exatamente onde está.'_ O jovem comentou. _'Apenas a sua força e sua vontade o levarão para a vitória.'_

 _'_ _Você está perdido dentro de si mesmo.'_ O velho retrucou. _'Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal.'_ E com isso o gigante se afastou, olhando para o menino.

'Isso é loucura…' Shaolin sussurrou.

Shaolin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tinha que manter a calma. Não conseguiria nada estando nervoso. Seu pai sempre o ensinou que conhecer o inimigo era ter metade da batalha ganha, precisava conhecer quem estava enfrentando. Abriu os olhos novamente e fitou o gigante. 'Quem é você afinal?'

As duas faces do gigante sorriram juntas. _'_ _Sou Janus. Criador desta chave que_ _está_ _em_ _suas_ _mãos_ _.'_

 _'_ _Foi criada por mim.'_

 _'_ _Foi criada pelos homens.'_

'É uma chave criada pelos homens, seguindo sua orientação.' Shaolin deduziu. 'Não há verdade absoluta.'

Janus gargalhou, retumbante. _'Você aprende rápido.'_ Uma face respondeu.

 _'_ _Está tirando conclusões precipitadas.'_

 _'_ _Que verdades carrega em seu coração, Shaolin_ _?'_ As duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

 _'_ _Será que esconde o seu coração com medo de não ferir alguém que ama?'_

 _'_ _Ou será que tem medo de nunca conseguir amar como seus pais se amam?'_

O menino sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco. Encolheu os ombros e desviou os olhos para o nada onde estava.

 _'_ _Você já é um homem.'_ O jovem continuou.

 _'_ _Você ainda é um menino.'_ O velho contradisse.

 _'_ _O que você se considera_ _?'_ Perguntaram as duas juntas. _'_ _Um homem assume seus sentimentos_ _,_ _mas um menino se esconde em ilusões_ _infantis_ _._ _Em_ _qual_ _estágio_ _você_ _está_ _,_ _Shaolin_ _?'_

'Do que diabos vocês estão falando?' Ele perguntou, irritado.

 _'_ _Da garota que você quer proteger.'_

 _'_ _Da garota que sempre o protegeu.'_

Ele deu um passo para trás, arregalando os olhos. De Kasumi? O que ela tinha a ver com tudo aquilo? Com a missão dele? Desviou o olhar, franzindo a testa.

Sabia que alguma coisa tinha mudado quanto aos seus sentimentos por quem antes sempre havia considerado como irmã. Tinha dúvidas com relação ao que sentia por ela e sabia que ela também o vinha olhando diferente. O problema era que as coisas na vida dele nunca seriam simples e, para complicar tudo, ela não tinha magia. Era muito arriscado e ela poderia se machucar.

Mas não podia negar que morria de ciúmes da relação que ela tinha com Kazuo. Morria de ciúmes de qualquer um que chegava perto dela. Pensou que poderia ser apenas ciúmes de irmão mais velho ou algo assim, mas no fundo sabia que não era nada disso, pois não suportaria ouvi-la chamando-o de "onii-san", mesmo ele sendo alguns meses mais velho que ela.

Tinha ouvido toda a narrativa de Marie sobre o que acontecera com os pais na outra existência deles, sobre como o pai havia morrido e voltado como um demônio, sobre a ida dos dois para o mundo das trevas. E se ele tivesse que se afastar dela, como estava acontecendo agora, outras vezes? O que adiantaria ela gostar dele e ele gostar dela se acabariam separados porque ele tinha magia? Ela sofreria. Sofreria tanto quanto a mãe havia sofrido naquelas ocasiões. Ou mais porque não seria capaz de ajudá-lo como a mãe ajudou o pai.

Lembrava-se claramente de tê-la visto mais velha com uma katana nas mãos em seu sonho. Sentiu um arrepio correr sua espinha quando recordava o olhar frio e sério dela ao fitá-lo. Era como se fosse outra pessoa. Kasumi falou que a postura dele na luta tinha melhorado, como ela sabia disso? O que estava acontecendo com ela por culpa dele?

O sonho dele o estava alertando que ela mudaria, não queria voltar a ver aquele olhar assassino dela. Não queria voltar a vê-lo nunca mais. Passou a mão no rosto e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de quando a abraçou e sentia o corpo dela frágil e frio depois de ter passado mal no episódio com Retorno. Como havia se sentido culpado por tê-la visto daquela forma. Como lhe doeu o peito, vê-la tão fragilizada.

Kasumi era uma menina normal. Ele é que era o anormal. Seria justo arrastá-la para aquela loucura toda?

 _'_ _O que é_ _"_ _justo_ _",_ _Shaolin_ _?'_ As duas faces perguntaram, assustando o menino que abriu os olhos e levantou o rosto. _'O que é o normal? O que aconteceu_ _com_ _"não_ _cabe_ _a_ _mim_ _decidir_ _por_ _eles"?_

Ele encolheu mais os ombros. 'Não posso ser egoísta. Não posso envolvê-la.'

 _'_ _A decisão deve ser dela.'_

 _'_ _A decisão é sua, com certeza.'_

 _'_ _Ou_ _a_ _decisão_ _pertence_ _aos_ _dois_ _?'_ Janus perguntou com as duas vozes.

O menino permaneceu em silêncio. Não sabia o que responder.

 _'_ _Amar_ _em_ _segredo_ _é_ _como_ _ter_ _asas_ _e_ _não_ _poder_ _voar_ _.'_ O gigante declarou.

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Amar também é saber se sacrificar para que a pessoa amada seja feliz. Não preciso tê-la ao meu lado para ser feliz. Saber que ela é feliz já me é suficiente.'

O gigante deu um sorriso irônico. _'Você tem certeza disto?'_ Uma das faces falou estreitando os olhos no menino.

Logo depois girou rapidamente para a face mais velha fitá-lo bem nos olhos. _'_ _Tem certeza absoluta que é capaz de vê-la feliz com outra pessoa, já que você não pode estar ao lado dela? É suficiente para você?'_ Perguntou em tom baixo e perigoso.

Shaolin engoliu em seco. Não dava para mentir para si mesmo daquela forma, não suportaria ver Kasumi com outra pessoa. Sentiu o bolo se formar na garganta. Uma sensação amarga, como se, de alguma forma, já a tivesse experimentado antes e sabia o quanto era ruim.

A face mais velha sorriu agora de forma suave, sem desviar os olhos dos dele. _'Exatamente isso, Shaolin… Você já tentou este seu discurso altruísta antes, mas não conseguiu… Para um ser criado da forma como você foi… Amar sempre será um pecado…'_

A cabeça girou, e agora o rosto jovial o encarava. _'Desejar ter o que ao primeiro momento é inalcançável pode ser considerado heresia… luxúria… ou coragem para amar verdadeiramente, Shaolin?'_ Ele sorriu de lado. _'Corrigindo, amar de forma egoísta e possessiva… Aceitaria mesmo ver quem você ama ser cortejada por outro, mesmo sabendo que tem boas intenções com ela? Você aceitaria?'_ Ele aproximou-se mais do menino. Shaolin sentiu o corpo tremendo, não sabia se de raiva, confusão, dúvida, nervosos ou… medo.

 _'_ _Você aceitou?'_ Perguntou devagar, o gigante ergueu o corpo e ficando com a postura correta, apenas observando as reações do menino e sabendo o que se passava tanto na mente quanto no coração dele.

O menino desviou os olhos dos do gigante. 'Não.' A resposta foi franca, mais até do que admitiria a si mesmo. 'Não consegui… não conseguiria.' Balançou a cabeça de leve e fechou os olhos. 'Não sou capaz disto… Vou viver num inferno.' Abriu os olhos, mas ainda tinha o olhar vago, como se de alguma forma conhecesse exatamente aquele tipo de dor. 'Uma merda de existência… como um fantasma.' Completou.

Janus soltou um suspiro e cruzou os braços. _' Então você destruirá o seu mundo interior para salvar __o_ _mundo_ _exterior,_ _Shaolin?'_

'Eu aceito. Eu já aceitei isso.' Ele falou sério, mas sentiu que sua voz havia falhado. Levantou o rosto voltando a fitar Janus.

 _'_ _Mesmo que o mundo interior dela também seja destruído para que você salve o mundo exterior de todos?'_ O gigante declarou com a voz dupla e se abaixou novamente até que a face do velho o fitasse nos olhos.

Shaolin fora pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Verdade, não tinha pensado pelo ponto de vista dela.

 _'_ _Ela também aceitou se sacrificar? Será que ela já não se sacrificou por você? Para estar com você?'_

A cabeça girou sobre os ombros da criatura e o rosto jovem agora o encarava. _'Você a deixou decidir? Ou está impondo a sua decisão?'_

Ele sentia o corpo tremendo. Apertou a chave na mão, chegando a machucar a palma. Trincou os dentes sem conseguir responder àquela pergunta de forma direta. Sempre esteve convicto que ninguém conseguiria entrar em seu coração, pois, verdade seja dita, viver com os pais e testemunhar tanto amor... sabia que nunca viveria um amor como aquele com alguém. Acreditava ser imune àquele sentimento. O problema é que estava errado e perceber que Kasumi, de alguma forma, também tinha sentimentos por ele fez com que tudo ficasse muito mais complicado.

Sempre manteve parte de si, a parte sobre magia, escondida da menina e apenas contou quando percebeu que, se não o fizesse, perderia, inclusive, a amizade que tinham. Pensou que ela se assustaria com tudo o que estava acontecendo e se afastaria naturalmente, com medo, mas não.

Contou para ela sobre a natureza do irmão, achando que ela o temeria, mas novamente Kasumi o surpreendeu, inclusive se dando muito bem com Kazuo. Tratava Kazuo agora por "nii-san" com tanta facilidade, com tanta naturalidade, com o coração tão aberto, muito mais que ele próprio que ainda não conseguia aceitá-lo como irmão completamente. Sorriu de leve e de forma triste. No final, encantou-se mais ainda por ela. Sentia-se feliz por saber que a menina não temia Kazuo, não o temia então… ela não o rejeitaria por ser "diferente", certo?

 _'_ _Quem tem medo então, Shaolin?'_ Janus perguntou com a voz dupla. _'Quem_ _realmente_ _tem_ _medo?'_

'Eu.' Ele respondeu sinceramente. 'Eu quem tenho medo. Eu que tive medo de contar a verdade e ela achar que eu não era "normal". Eu quem tenho medo de envolvê-la em tudo isso e ela sair machucada. Eu quem tenho medo de perdê-la.' Desviou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Prefiro ficar apenas com a amizade dela e o amor que ela tem por mim como irmão do que perder tudo.'

 _'_ _Então, não está pronto para sacrificar o que já tem, não é?'_ Janus falou. _'Tem_ _medo_ _de_ _sacrificar_ _o_ _certo_ _para_ _tentar_ _ir_ _atrás_ _do_ _duvidoso.'_

'Acho que sim.' Respondeu entre os dentes.

 _'_ _E acha que assim será feliz até quando, Shaolin?'_ O gigante perguntou. _'Você é um homem ou é um menino? Você está pronto para enfrentar seus desafios e cumprir sua missão? Será que tudo realmente dará certo só porque você tem o apoio de seu irmão e sua prima? Você não consegue nem mesmo enfrentar o que está dentro de você.'_

Shaolin respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. O gigante de duas faces estava certo. Ele tinha tanto medo de sair da zona de conforto de seus sentimentos que achou melhor continuar escondido naquela amizade fraterna com Kasumi e naquela imagem ideal do sentimento dos pais. Mas agora não tinha mais como se esconder, não poderia continuar se convencendo que era apenas isso que sentia por ela.

Entendeu que não seria uma atitude correta com ela e, principalmente, com ele mesmo. Deu um longo suspiro, finalmente conseguindo entender... conseguindo admitir o que se passava dentro de si. Finalmente se encontrando.

'Eu… Eu a amo.' Ele confessou para si mesmo e abriu os olhos.

'Quem é que você ama, pirralho?!' Ele ouviu a voz séria da prima. 'Eu, aqui, morrendo de preocupação e você sonhando?'

Ele piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, vendo o rosto apreensivo da prima, que estava ajoelhada a sua frente, entrar em foco. Kazuo estava atrás dela.

'Nee-san…' Shaolin murmurou, levando uma mão a cabeça dolorida. 'O-o que aconteceu?'

'Droga, Shaolin-kun! Você me deu um susto enorme!' Marie respondeu e abraçou o primo. 'Não faça mais isso, está me ouvindo?!'

'Mas… mas o que eu fiz?' Ele perguntou, sem entender.

Marie afastou-se dele, segurando seus braços. Ele estava sentado com as costas apoiadas na parede. Desviou os olhos do rosto apreensivo da prima e olhou para a mão em que antes segurava a chave de Janus e apenas viu um pó dourado nela.

Tinha conseguido destruir a tal chave. Como? Não tinha certeza, ainda. Mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com finalmente ter aceitado o que estava dentro dele. Finalmente ter aceitado e encarado os seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Sorriu, sentindo-se aliviado por ter entendido algo que sempre deixou trancado no fundo da alma.

'Não é para rir.' Marie falou séria. 'Você ficou desacordado por quase dez minutos! Eu quase enlouqueci porque eu não estava achando seu pulso e sua respiração estava tão fraca que eu confesso que pensei que tinha parado. A única coisa que me deu a certeza que você ainda estava vivo era a sua presença não ter sumido. Você enlouqueceu em me dar um susto desses, pirralho?!' Ela quase gritava nervosa e voltou a abraçá-lo.

'Hei… Eu estou bem.' Shaolin falou. 'E destruí a tal chave… Olha!' Disse, tentando afastar-se da prima para mostrar a mão em que antes segurava o artefato.

Marie se afastou dele novamente, Shaolin desviou os olhos dela e viu o irmão se abaixar, tocando um joelho no chão. Ele estava com o rosto machucado e com algumas outras escoriações pelo corpo.

'Você realmente deu um susto na gente, Shaolin.' Kazuo falou sério. 'Não faça mais isso.'

'Eu tenho mais seis chaves para destruir ainda…' Ele respondeu, tentando se levantar, mas sentiu-se fraco. Kazuo segurou o braço dele e o ajudou.

Marie franziu a testa. 'Sua presença está forte, mas seu corpo está fraco.' Ela comentou. 'Você vai ter que nos contar direitinho o que aconteceu.'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. 'Eu vou contar… o que eu entendi.' E depois desviou os olhos dos dois, sentindo o rosto corar. Não contaria tudo para eles. Precisava conversar com outra pessoa primeiro.

'Isso… já é um começo.' Kazuo falou, olhando sério para o irmão.

* * *

 _'_ _Começa a falar de uma vez, Reyume!'_ Syaoran ordenou, olhando com fúria para o homem.

 _'_ _O que você quer saber, Xiao Lang?'_ O chinês rebateu segurando os punhos de Syaoran que o prendiam pelo colarinho. O homem engoliu em seco, observando os olhos do seu inquisidor mirando-o tal qual duas labaredas.

' _Você treinou estes jovens! Para quê?'_

Reyume hesitou, tentou ainda se livrar das mãos de Syaoran. Porém quanto mais ele tentava se libertar, mas sentia o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões.

' _Fala!_ ' Syaoran gritou irritadíssimo.

 _'_ _Smith me contratou! Pagou-me para treinar um grupo enorme de jovens talentosos. Um exército do que ele chamou de guardiões. Eles tinham anotações de um tal Mago Reed Clow! E o treinamento recomendado era parecido com o treinamento a que o clã Li submete os jovens! Eu só segui as instruções e as aprimorei!'_ Reyume falou.

 _'_ _Smith organizou um exercito de guardiões, é isso?'_ Syaoran perguntou incrédulo.

 _'_ _Era assim que ele os chamava. Ele me pediu para selecionar os 50 melhores para passar por um portal.'_

Syaoran franziu a testa e olhou rapidamente para Eriol que se aproximava deles encarando Reyume. Os dois se entreolharam apreensivos.

' _Qual o total de jovens deste exército?'_ Eriol perguntou em mandarim.

Reyume tirou os olhos de Syaoran e encarou Eriol.

 _'_ _Responde a pergunta!'_ O chinês ordenou quase chacoalhando Reyume.

' _Quase 500 jovens.'_ Ele respondeu.

Syaoran soltou Reyume que caiu sentado no chão com as mãos no pescoço que fora apertado durante o interrogatório.

'São muitos.' Eriol comentou com Syaoran. 'Mesmo que nem todos tenham realmente atingido o nível de um guardião, eles, ainda assim, seriam inimigos perigosos para as crianças.'

Syaoran concordou com um gesto.

Sakura se aproximou dos dois. 'A presença do Shaolin aumentou… mas…' Ela deteve-se por um momento e fitou o esposo. 'Não estou com um bom pressentimento.'

'Eu também não.' Syaoran respondeu. 'Vamos atrás deles.' Falou, caminhando em direção à mansão.

Sakura entrou na residência e arregalou os olhos de leve, vendo a quantidade jovens caídos no chão. Não sabia direito se estavam mortos ou apenas desacordados. Olhou para o alto da escada e viu uma senhora descer os degraus devagar, olhando também desolada para a verdadeira cena de batalha que estava o salão. As duas se fitaram de forma profunda por alguns segundos.

Nara sorriu de leve para ela e caminhou devagar até parar a poucos metros de Sakura. 'Seus olhos são muito parecidos com os daquele menino.' Ela comentou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Shaolin?'

'Este é o nome dele? Ele é um menino muito especial. Você tem sorte de ter um filho assim. Não o deixe se perder… como eu perdi os meus.'

'Quem é a senhora?' Sakura perguntou aflita.

'Nara Yanamoto.'

Sakura engoliu em seco. 'Yanamoto?' Ela repetiu e olhou de esguelha para o marido que estava ao seu lado.

Syaoran encarou a senhora. 'É a mãe de Seiya e Takeda Yanamoto, não?'

Tinha entendido quem era o homem que tentara matá-los quando eram mais jovens, obrigando-os a ir até o passado.

Nara confirmou com a cabeça. Soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para a quantidade de jovens ao chão. Sangue, sujeira e bagunça por todos os lados. Balançou a cabeça de leve e virou-se, caminhando em direção a uma das saídas do salão que levaria a outro cômodo.

Sakura ainda ficou observando com pesar enquanto a senhora se afastava.

Syaoran passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a puxou, dando um beijo em sua cabeça. 'Não é sua culpa, Sakura.' Sussurrou, percebendo os olhos tristes da esposa que miravam a senhora Yanamoto.

Ela deu um longo suspiro e o fitou com carinho, tentando sorriu de leve. Percebeu a aproximação de Shaolin, Kazuo e Marie que desciam as escadas também. Franziu a testa, observando que Kazuo ajudava o irmão mais novo a caminhar. Foi até eles mal, conseguindo esconder o nervosismo. Parou a frente do filho.

'O que aconteceu?' Perguntou em tom de urgência, reparando como menino parecia fraco.

'Não sabemos, Sakura.' Kazuo respondeu, ainda segurando o irmão.

Ela levantou o rosto do filho para que ele a fitasse. 'O que sente, querido?'

'Sono, kaasan… Só estou com sono. Não se preocupe.' Ele respondeu, minimizando a situação. Levantou o rosto e sorriu de leve. 'Destruímos uma chave já, kaasan. O Rashinban que obaa-sama trouxe funcionou.'

Sakura sorriu para o menino e balançou a cabeça. 'Que bom, Shaolin.' Forçou-se a falar.

Syaoran olhou preocupado para Shaolin e depois fitou Kazuo. Pelo rosto preocupado do rapaz, estava na cara que não era só sono.

'Melhor o levarmos para casa.' Marie falou. 'Ele realmente precisa descansar…'

'O que aconteceu com ele, Marie-chan?' Sakura perguntou, ainda com o rosto do filho entre as mãos.

Marie balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu não sei direito, obasan. Mas acho que Gabriel-baka não nos contou toda a verdade sobre o processo de destruição das chaves.'

'Como assim?' Sakura falou franziu a testa.

Marie comprimiu os lábios de leve. 'Não sei… mas Shaolin-kun nos deu um susto enorme.' Não mentiu.

Sakura desviou os olhos de Marie e observou Kazuo que também estava com o rosto tenso. 'Que diabos aconteceu?'

Kazuo e Marie se entreolharam apreensivos. O rapaz não tinha coragem de falar para Sakura o que aconteceu com o irmão mais novo.

'Kazuo-kun!' Ela o chamou com a voz assertiva. 'O que aconteceu?' Perguntou encarando o rapaz que engoliu em seco.

'Não sabemos… Sinceramente, não sabemos o que aconteceu. Mas ele ficou num tipo de transe quando pegou a chave e não conseguíamos acordá-lo.'

'Está tudo bem, kaasan.' Shaolin interrompeu. 'Eu voltei.'

'Voltou de onde?' Sakura perguntou, apertando mais forte o rosto do filho entre as mãos.

'Do encontro que eu tive com Janus.' Ele respondeu. 'Foi só uma conversa. Tudo tranquilo.'

Kazuo e Marie se entreolharam novamente. Sakura reparou isso. Tinha algo mais. Voltou a fitar o filho mais novo.

'Vamos para casa, meu bem. E depois…' Ela fitou Kazuo e depois Marie. 'Vamos descobrir o que realmente houve.'

* * *

Sakura desceu as escada de casa com o rosto cansado. Colocou uma das mãos no peito sentindo aquela maldita dor permanente. Era como se estivesse sempre lutando e buscando forças para que seu coração não parasse de bater. Segurou mais firme no corrimão da escada e, assim que chegou à sala, ouviu Kazuo e Syaoran conversando na cozinha.

O rapaz, assim que chegou, tomou um banho e já começava a apresentar melhoras dos seus ferimentos e escoriações. Shaolin estava dormindo. Estava, justamente, vindo do quarto do filho. O menino estava esgotado. Pálido demais. A temperatura do corpo estava baixa. Sakura pediu para que Kero ficasse com o filho, cuidando dele. E é claro que Espelho também havia ficado ao lado do menino.

Chegou à porta da cozinha e reparou que os dois pararam de falar, observando-a.

'Espero que não estejam pensando em me esconder nada.' Ela falou com o rosto sério para os dois.

Syaoran soltou um suspiro e fitou a esposa. 'Não pretendemos esconder. Estamos tentando entender o que aconteceu ainda.' Ele clarificou para a esposa.

'Eu gostaria que Marie-chan ficasse para esclarecer o que aconteceu, mas Eriol-san estava uma pilha de nervos.' Sakura falou, sentando-se numa cadeira e fitou Kazuo. 'Mas acho que você pode explicar exatamente o que aconteceu com Shaolin. Não é possível a presença dele estar tão forte e o corpo tão esgotado desta forma. Não faz sentido.'

Kazuo apertou um pouco mais forte o copo de água que tinha nas mãos. Não queria ser ele a contar o que realmente achava que tinha acontecido com o garoto, mas também não achava certo esconder.

'Ele entrou num transe quando pegou a chave.' Começou.

'Esta parte você já falou.' Sakura disse.

Kazuo comprimiu os lábios. 'Não achávamos o pulso dele. A respiração estava fraca. A Marie quase enlouqueceu.' Ele finalmente falou e sentiu tanto a presença do pai quanto de Sakura começar a se agitar. 'Ele ficou assim por… sei lá… a Marie disse que foram quase 10 minutos. Quando eu cheguei no quarto em que eles estavam, eu só a vi tentando chamá-lo, e o Shaolin não respondia. Era como… não sei…' Ele desviou os olhos, fitando o copo nas suas mãos. 'Era como se só o corpo dele estivesse ali, mas ele estivesse fora.'

Sakura desviou os olhos do rapaz e fitou o esposo.

'Eu sinto muito…' Kazuo falou, chamando a atenção de Sakura. 'A gente não conseguia fazer nada. Nem eu e nem a Marie.'

'Não…' Syaoran falou, colocando uma mão no ombro do filho. 'Vocês não poderiam fazer nada.' Ele afirmou. 'Ninguém poderia.' Tirou a mão do ombro do filho e passou no rosto. 'A alma dele… provavelmente se desconectou do corpo para… fazer a conexão com o responsável pela chave e, então, destruí-la. Por isso tinha que ser alguém sem ligação com as trevas.'

'É…' Kazuo falou em tom chateado. 'Acho que sim.' Ele encolheu os ombros. 'No final… nem eu nem a Marie podemos ajudá-lo a fazer isso.'

Sakura sorriu de leve e repousou a mão no braço do rapaz que ainda segurava o copo. 'Você e ela o ajudaram a chegar até a chave. E eu tenho certeza que fizeram de tudo para que ele chegasse até ela em segurança.'

'E o que adianta?' Kazuo falou ainda com a voz chateada. 'E se ele não voltasse? Se não conseguisse destruir a chave?' Ele levantou os olhos para ela e engoliu em seco. 'O que vai acontecer com ele se não conseguir voltar?'

Sakura segurou mais forte o braço dele e se forçou a dar um fraco sorriso. 'Ele sempre vai conseguir voltar porque sabe que estaremos esperando.'

'Não se sinta responsável, Kazuo.' Syaoran falou chamando a atenção do rapaz. 'Se tem algum responsável aqui… é aquele velho maluco e os guardiões que não conseguiram cumprir seu dever corretamente. Isso inclui a mim, não a você.'

Sakura franziu a testa e deu um longo suspiro. 'Tal pai…. tal filhos.' Falou irritada. 'Vocês dois agora vão ficar disputando quem é o culpado. Inferno.' Ela se levantou e caminhou até a geladeira para pegar um copo de água. 'Ninguém é culpado. Vamos resolver isso juntos porque somos uma família.' Ela deu um suspiro. 'Encarem as coisas de forma mais simples.'

Kazuo sorriu de leve ao ouviu aquilo. Encarar as coisas de forma simples? Para ele aquele conceito de família era algo tão complexo. Olhou para o pai que tinha o rosto tenso e preocupado, a aura dele estava a ponto de explodir de irritação, mas ele tentava se controlar. Virou o rosto, observando Sakura sobre o ombro direito, ela estava também tentando controlar sua presença, lutando contra a influência externa na sua aura e a influência de sua preocupação com Shaolin. Eles poderiam simplesmente culpá-lo por tudo e descontar a raiva deles nele, não? Era assim que Midoriko fazia quando se sentia contrariada.

Balançou a cabeça de leve e respirou fundo antes de, finalmente, beber um gole de água. Fechou os olhos por um breve momento e foi quando se deu conta de algo sutil que acontecia. Eles se apoiavam. A aura do pai apoiava a de Sakura que tentava ajudar na recuperação de Shaolin, assim como a do pai também interagia com a aura do filho mais novo.

Abriu o sorriso um pouco mais ao perceber que, entre aquela interação, sua própria aura agia também. Assim como recebia apoio do pai e de Sakura para que sua cicatrização fosse mais rápida e menos dolorida. Ele tentava ajudar o irmão a se recuperar. Ele realmente não queria deixar de fazer parte daquilo e lutaria ao máximo para evitar que lhe tirassem aquela sensação de pertencer a uma família.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Notas Específicas:_**

 _O Deus Romano Janus está relacionado à visão do passado e do futuro. Também há uma lenda que diz que uma das faces dele sempre mente enquanto a outra diz a verdade. Era adorado no início da época de colheita, plantio, casamento, nascimento, e outros tipos de origens, especialmente os começos de acontecimentos importantes na vida de uma pessoa. Também representa a transição entre a vida primitiva e a civilização, entre o campo e a cidade, a paz e a guerra, e o crescimento dos jovens._

 _Uma definição de adulto, sobretudo em situação de mudança de vida, respaldada na figura mítica do deus Janus, o deus da Porta, já que este apresenta-se como uma eterna passagem de um estado a outro, nunca abandonando o presente, nem mesmo abraçando o futuro, e assim, a idade cronológica de um ser humano e o seu respectivo envelhecimento não conseguem definir por si só o que é um adulto ou uma criança. Podemos falar apenas de "momentos de vida" que são experimentados pelas pessoas, alguns mais próximos do ideal de adulto que é veiculado em nossa sociedade, outros, mais próximos da criança._

 _Curiosidade: O nome do mês de Janeiro deriva de seu nome como divindade._

 _Material muito interessante na internet (o ffnet não está deixando copiar o link)_ _._

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _E é isto aí pessoal! Vcs acharam que a destruição das chaves seria igual ou parecido com a destruição das brechas por Syaoran?! Nãnãninãnão! Somos muito mais loucas do que imaginam hahaha_

 _Logo mais a frente será explicado "didaticamente" como é este processo que o Shaolin passa e principalmente as consequências que ele sofrerá tanto no processo de destruição como o que acontecerá com ele depois de cada chave destruída. E lembrem-se, para tudo existe um motivo, nunca algo que nossos heróis serão submetidos será trivial._

 _E vamos aproveitar para aprender algo novo! Quem disse que fanfics doidas também não se aprende algo, né?! Está aí sobre o Deus Romano Janus e algumas curiosidades sobre ele. Fizemos uma grande pesquisa para esta parte da história, espero que gostem._

 _Um grande abraço a todos que estão acompanhando a história e participando das nossas discussões e debates no grupo do FB._

 _Até a próxima semana!_

 ** _Yoru:_** _Com as últimas peças encaixando-se no grande esquema das coisas, entramos na reta final da história. Agora é uma corrida contra o tempo para salvar a Sakura e o Universo. E também não tentar morrer no processo… Essa conversa com Janus foi uma viagem e tanto! Parece que o processo de destruição das chaves tem alguma relação com uma jornada de "autoconhecimento" por parte de Shaolin… Claro! E por que não?_

 _Como será o resto dessa jornada? Esperem e verão… só posso garantir que será interessante..._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!_

 _Até o próximo capítulo._


	60. Abrindo o Coração

_**.**_

 _ **FEITICEIROS**  
Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 60**

 _ **Abrindo o Coração**_

Kasumi parou em frente a residência dos Li. Ajeitou a mochila nas costas antes de tocar a campainha. Tinha decidido visitar Shaolin para saber como o amigo estava. Saiu do treino de kung fu e foi direto para a casa dele. Estava preocupada demais, depois de tudo que tinha presenciado dias atrás e do que Marie tinha lhe contado de forma bem aberta sobre os problemas de Shaolin.

Ela tentou se manter afastada, já que ele tinha pedido. Soltou um suspiro, deixaria ele só a par das matérias da escola para que não entrasse naquele desespero como nas últimas provas e voltaria a tentar se manter afastada.

Além disso, tinha seus próprios problemas para enfrentar e resolver, e verdade que também não gostaria de envolver Shaolin neles. O amigo estava já com muitos problemas e ela não era tonta, percebia a maneira como o menino se comportava com ela, sempre achando que tinha que "protegê-la" de tudo como se ela fosse de porcelana. Agora usava como desculpa que "Ela não tinha magia. Era perigoso… blá, blá, blá…". Abaixou os olhos e percebeu a aura fraquinha púrpura em torno da mão direita. Era melhor deixar Shaolin fora disso por enquanto, sabia que o garoto surtaria. Conhecia-o bem demais.

Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e voltou a levantar o rosto. Logo viu o rosto de Kazuo. Ele sorriu de leve para ela, mas era um sorriso bem forçado, a menina percebeu.

'Olá, Kasumi. Entre.' Falou, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

A menina empurrou o portão de ferro e cruzou o pequeno jardim, subindo os degraus da casa e parando em frente ao rapaz. Levantou o rosto, encarando-o. 'Oi, nii-san. Eu… Eu vim ver Shaolin. Trouxe os cadernos para ele se colocar a par das matérias também. Ele está faltando muitas aulas.' Ela falou, já informando o motivo de estar ali.

Kazuo passou a mão na cabeça dela e aumentou o sorriso. 'Vamos ver se você tem sorte de ele acordar.' O rapaz falou, dando espaço para a menina entrar na casa. 'Ou, quem sabe… Você não consegue acordá-lo.'

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Ele ainda está dormindo?!' Perguntou assustada.

Tinha ligado para falar com o amigo no dia anterior, mas a tia lhe dissera que ele estava muito cansado e tinha ido dormir mais cedo. Ligou para ele pela manhã para saber se ele iria para a escola, mas foi a vez do tio lhe dizer que o amigo não poderia ir.

Kasumi fitou Kazuo com a testa levemente franzida. 'Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada. Ele está doente? Os machucados dele não eram tão graves assim para ele ficar de cama desta forma… O que está acontecendo?'

Kazuo respirou fundo e fitou a menina. 'É complicado explicar.'

'É mais complicado não saber o que está acontecendo.' Kasumi retrucou, tirando os sapatos para entrar na casa. Observou que ela estava silenciosa.

Syaoran apareceu na porta da cozinha, ele e Kazuo estavam preparando o jantar. Sakura e Shaolin estavam descansando.

'Boa noite, Kasumi.' Ele a cumprimentou, forçando também um sorriso. 'Kazuo deve ter lhe alertado que Shaolin está dormindo.'

'Boa noite, ojisan!' Ela o cumprimentou. 'Sim, nii-san já me disse.' A menina fez uma pausa, fitando Syaoran. 'Ele está doente?'

Syaoran e Kazuo se entreolharam.

Ela olhou aflita para eles. 'O que está acontecendo com ele?'

Syaoran franziu a testa percebendo que a oscilação da aura mágica em volta da menina estava mais frequente. Principalmente agora que ela se mostrava agitada. Desviou os olhos para Kazuo e reparou na aura púrpura em torno do rapaz. Voltou a fitar a menina, eram da mesma coloração, tinham bastantes afinidades.

Desviou os olhos, perguntando-se por que a magia dela estava oscilando de forma frenética invés de vibrar de forma contínua? Aquilo não fazia sentido no mundo mágico e não podia negar que preocupava-o demais. Adorava Kasumi. Caminhou até a menina que não desviou os olhos do tio, passou a mão na cabeça dela e se inclinou para beijar o topo da cabeça de Kasumi como sempre fazia quando a encontrava.

'Ele só está cansado.' Syaoran falou com a voz suave e forçou um sorriso novamente. 'Apenas isso, Kasumi. Não se preocupe tanto, por favor...' Tentou ainda.

Ela ainda olhava desconfiada. 'Ele não vai ao colégio desde que aquela confusão aconteceu. Já faz dias. Ele está perdendo aula. Todos estão preocupados com ele.'

Syaoran concordou com a cabeça. 'É, eu sei. Mas… As coisas estão complicadas. Quando Shaolin acordar, ele vai gostar de conversar com você.'

Kasumi desviou os olhos do tio. Sabia que o certo era simplesmente dar boa noite e ir para sua casa. Olhou em direção ao segundo andar onde sabia que era o quarto do amigo e depois voltou a olhar a mochila que tinha colocado no corredor frontal.

Syaoran sorriu de leve observando-a. 'Não quer jantar conosco hoje, Kasumi? Ligo para falar com seus pais.'

'Não quero atrapalhar…' Falou de maneira tímida e sentiu quando Kazuo se aproximou e passou a mão na cabeça dela, chamando sua atenção.

'Estamos preparando sukiyaki.' Kazuo falou, sorrindo. 'Fiz bastante e fiz como você me ensinou.' Acrescentou.

'Mesmo?' Ela perguntou desconfiada olhando o rapaz.

'Claro!' Kazuo respondeu ainda sorrindo. 'Eu falei que aprendo rápido as coisas, não?'

Kasumi abriu um sorriso. 'Está bem. Adoraria, ojisan. Muito obrigada pelo convite.' Ela agradeceu, inclinando o corpo.

Syaoran sorriu para a menina. 'Vou ligar para Kurogane.' Disse indo até o telefone.

Kasumi olhou para Kazuo que estava sozinho agora com ela. Estreitou os olhos no rapaz que quase deu um passo para trás. 'Nii-san! Desembucha! O que está acontecendo aqui?'

'Hei, pirralha gulosa. Olha como fala comigo!' Mostrou-se contrariado. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou desconfiado para ela.

Ela não se intimidou. 'Eu sei que você sabe o que está acontecendo com Shaolin, então é bom me contar. Verifiquei que nee-san também não tem ido para as aulas, então tenho certeza que você sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo.'

Ele franziu a testa, olhando para ela ainda mais contrariado. 'E o que eu tenho a ver com aquela ruiva metida?'

'Não se faça de sonso como o seu irmão. O que está acontecendo?'

Kazuo endireitou o corpo. As fêmeas eram realmente muito perigosas, até mesmo as pequenas. A pirralha gulosa olhava para ele com tanta intensidade que, por alguns segundos, pensou que ela pularia no seu pescoço apertando-o até que ele começasse a falar o que ela queria ouvir. O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha e levantou o queixo de forma desafiadora. Ela estava muito enganada se pensava que conseguiria intimidá-lo daquela forma.

'Olha… Você se acerta com o Shaolin quando ele acordar.' Falou por fim. 'Se ele quiser contar, ele conta.'

Kasumi deu um passo à frente do rapaz, encarando-o mais de perto ainda, reparou que ele desviou os olhos dela. 'Só me diga se é aquele lance louco das chaves que ele tem que pegar. Aquilo que os tais Anjos falaram.'

Kazuo suavizou o semblante, ela estava preocupada com o irmão, não podia negar que no fundo sentia um pouco de inveja ainda de Shaolin por ter tantas pessoas preocupadas com ele daquela forma. Soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça, afirmando e finalmente respondendo a pergunta dela, mas com cuidado para não emitir nenhum som. 'O resto você pergunta para ele.' Falou rapidamente.

Kasumi soltou um longo suspirou e se afastou de Kazuo. 'É… Bem que nee-san me falou que esse lance de magia não é tão legal como se pensa.' Disse encolhendo os ombros.

'Tudo tem o lado bom e o lado ruim, né?' Kazuo ainda falou sem graça.

Kasumi inclinou a cabeça e o fitou por alguns segundos. 'Você também deve se cuidar. Está com um machucado novo no ombro.'

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve e franziu a testa pensando em como ela sabia disso. Virou o rosto e olhou para o ombro machucado e com um curativo por baixo da manga da camiseta.

'Não é porque tem este poder de cicatrização que pode sair se arriscando desta forma. Você não é imortal.' Ela falou fazendo-o voltar a fitá-la e sorriu de leve. 'Muitas pessoas ficariam muito tristes se alguma coisa grave acontecesse com você. Pense nelas antes de se jogar na linha de frente em uma batalha.'

Kazuo endireitou o corpo e desviou os olhos da menina sentido o rosto corado. Sentiu quando ela se aproximou mais dele e a olhou desconfiado quando percebeu o sorriso presunçoso dela.

'Principalmente Marie-nee-san. Ela ficaria muuuuito triste se alguma coisa acontecesse com você.' Falou cantarolando de leve e não segurou o riso ao ver o rapaz vermelho como um tomate maduro.

'Humph! Eu não tenho nada com aquela ruiva metida.' Kazuo não passou credibilidade nenhuma em suas palavras.

Kasumi ficou na ponta dos pés e o puxou de leve pelo ombro que não estava machucado para depositar um beijo na bochecha dele. 'Tem muita gente que gosta de você, cabeça dura.' Ela falou, afastando-se dele e começando a caminhar em direção às escadas para o segundo andar sem fazer cerimônias. Desde que se conhecia por gente frequentava a casa dos tios. 'Vou dar uma olhada no seu irmãozinho que é tão ou mais cabeça-dura que você.' Falou.

Kazuo acompanhou a menina subindo as escadas. Sorriu e passou a mão de leve onde ela tinha lhe beijado. Endireitou o corpo achando bem interessante aquela demonstração das fêmeas. Tinha recebido um beijo no rosto de Sakura e também tinha gostado bastante. Franziu a testa de leve pensando se todas elas agiam daquela forma.

Talvez fosse algo específico das fêmeas humanas, já que Midoriko nunca nem mesmo lhe afagou os cabelos alguma vez, quanto mais lhe dar um beijo daqueles. Por algum motivo sentiu-se mais feliz ainda em não estar no Mundo das Trevas com ela. Caminhou até o sofá e o pulou de forma divertida sentando-se nele e pegou o controle para ligar a televisão. Estava com vontade de ver um daqueles filmes a que Sakura assistia algumas vezes com Marie, Kasumi e Tomoyo-ba-san.

'Hei, Kazuo.' Syaoran apareceu na porta da cozinha. 'Até existe magia para o jantar ficar pronto, mas acho que estamos em tempos de nos pouparmos disso.'

Ele sorriu sem graça, levantando-se e se direcionando até a cozinha para ajudar o pai a finalizar a janta. 'Acho que é melhor aumentar a quantidade. Com Kasumi e a bola de pelo… Melhor dobrar a receita.'

'Verdade.' Syaoran concordou sorrindo de leve. 'Mas você pareceu bem animado em convidá-la.'

Kazuo sorriu. 'Perder a chance de ver um embate entre aquela bola de pelo e a pirralha gulosa? Nem pensar! Já sei que vou me divertir muito neste jantar.'

Syaoran balançou a cabeça de leve, sorrindo. Realmente era cômico apenas observar a interação de Kasumi com as Cartas e Kero. A menina conseguia fazer algumas perguntas e observações sobre magia que o deixava desconcertado com a simplicidade que encarava o que acontecia à sua volta.

Na verdade, fora a atitude dela que surpreendeu a todos. Não só sobre magia, as Cartas, mas sobre Kazuo. O filho ficava feliz por Kasumi não dar importância ao fato dele ser um demônio. Ela não o tratava diferente, olhava-o atravessado caso ele pedisse para dividir o lanche, como fazia com todo mundo, e adorava mandar no rapaz enquanto estava ensinando-o a cozinhar. Inclusive, ralhava com ele da mesma forma que o fazia com Shaolin.

Não podia negar que ele e Sakura sempre tiveram receio do caçula falar com a filha dos amigos sobre magia pela própria segurança da menina. Tomoyo quase havia morrido por ter se envolvido neste lado da vida deles. Não era apenas Shaolin que não se perdoaria caso algo acontecesse à menina, mas a atitude dela foi importante para que Kazuo percebesse que viver entre os humanos seria completamente possível. Que não precisava ter receio e poderia, inclusive, criar laços de amizade.

Olhou em direção a escada por onde a menina tinha subido. Ela tratava Kazuo por "nii-san" de forma tão carinhosa que sentia o coração se aquecer, sabendo o quanto isso fazia o rapaz feliz. Kasumi era gentil, assim como Tomoyo. Lembrava-se com carinho da amiga de infância e de todo apoio que ela sempre deu tanto para Sakura como para ele. Assim como a esposa, sentia falta de Tomoyo e suas palavras sempre sábias e bem colocadas.

Soltou um suspiro, gostaria que Shaolin pudesse tratar o irmão mais velho da mesma forma que Kasumi. Olhou para o rapaz, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. Os dois já estavam se dando bem, mas o caçula era orgulhoso, precisava de mais tempo para derrubar aquela barreira que ele colocou inicialmente entre os dois pela situação bizarra que Midoriko criou para todos.

'Fico feliz em saber que se dá bem com Kasumi.' Falou, por fim, sorrindo de leve para o filho.

'Ela está bem preocupada, queria contar para ela o que está acontecendo, mas...' Deixou morrer a frase, soltando um suspiro.

'É, eu sei.' Syaoran concordou e voltou a olhar para a escada que levava ao segundo andar. Pensou, por um momento, que estava ficando velho. 'Mas a decisão de contar ou não o que está acontecendo a ela é do Shaolin.' Esclareceu. 'Na idade dele… Eu ainda escondia muita coisa de Sakura. Espero que seu irmão não cometa o mesmo erro que eu.'

'Vocês dois se conheceram desde que eram do tamanho deles?' Kazuo perguntou, voltando ao preparo e incremento da refeição que tinha deixado de lado quando a campainha tocou.

'Sim. Quando conheci Sakura era mais novo que Shaolin é agora…' Ele deu um suspiro. 'É uma longa história.'

Kazuo olhou de esguelha para o pai. 'Ainda falta muito para finalizar a janta.' Falou. 'Acho que dá tempo para o senhor me contar… pelo menos uma parte.'

Syaoran concordou com a cabeça. 'Talvez… Se estiver realmente interessado.'

Kazuo olhou para o pai diretamente. 'Pode ser…' Ele encolheu os ombros. 'Tenho curiosidade.'

Syaoran sorriu novamente antes de voltar sua atenção ao preparo da janta e começar a contar como conheceu a esposa. Lembrou-se de quando contava estas mesmas histórias para Shaolin e riu ao perceber que o caçula tivera reações bem parecidas com as de Kazuo. Bem… os dois eram seus filhos.

Não havia convivido com Kazuo como gostaria e sabia que não teria como recuperar o tempo que passou longe dele, mas estava se esforçando para que se tornassem uma família. Depois que esta loucura toda terminasse, acertaria a vida do rapaz corretamente. Já tinha conversado isso com a esposa. Kazuo poderia ser até um demônio, mas era, antes de tudo isso e, principalmente, seu filho.

* * *

Kasumi empurrou a porta do quarto de Shaolin e espiou. A tia estava sentada numa cadeira perto do menino, olhando para ele. Kero estava dormindo no colo dela. A menina caminhou até Sakura e tocou de leve no ombro dela que se virou para Kasumi e sorriu.

'Você veio vê-lo, pequena.' Ela falou e Kasumi franziu a testa de leve. Há muito tempo a tia não a chamava assim. Sorriu para ela, já a reconhecendo.

'Olá, Kagami-ba-san.' Kasumi a cumprimentou, fazendo a Carta abrir um sorriso enorme.

Como gostava de encontrar com a menina agora e ouvi-la chamando-a pelo seu nome.

'Sakura-ba-san está bem?' Kasumi perguntou, ficando séria.

'A mestra está descansando no quarto dela. Ainda está tentando se recuperar. Assim como ele.'

Kasumi franziu a testa preocupada com a tia. Tinha visto como ela ficara fraca. 'Espero que ela se recupere logo.'

Kagami assentiu com a cabeça e se espreguiçou um pouco. 'Já que você está aqui, pode ficar um pouco com ele...' Falou, levantando-se com Kero nos braços.

'Claro.' A menina respondeu, sorrindo para ela.

Kasumi observou Kagami dar um beijo carinhoso na cabeça do menino que ainda dormia na cama antes de se afastar.

Kagami parou a frente da menina e beijou o rosto dela com carinho. 'Sinto falta das brincadeiras de vocês dois. Cresceram muito rápido.' Comentou sorrindo. 'Quando ele acordar ficará feliz em ver você.'

A menina observou a imagem da tia passar pela porta do quarto, desaparecendo por ela. Ela voltou-se para Shaolin, que estava dormindo de forma tranquila, e sorriu de leve.

 ** _One, two, three and_**

 _(Um, dois, três e…)_

Estendeu a mão e tocou os cabelos dele, afagando-os. Ele se mexeu um pouco, fazendo-a retrair-se, mas não acordou, apenas virou-se na cama. Franziu a testa, era estranho agora vê-lo dormir. Eles já tinham dormido várias vezes um no quarto do outro quando eram mais novos, brincavam juntos quase as férias inteiras quando seus pais ainda estavam trabalhando. E muitas vezes viajavam juntos com os pais ou em excursões da escola e do dojo.

Mas agora havia algo diferente. Sentiu o rosto quente por estar no quarto do menino a sós. Passou os dedos nos fios castanho-claros e sorriu de leve, porém logo o fechou franzindo a testa, pensando no que a tia Kagami tinha lhe falado. Talvez ele não ficasse tão feliz quando acordasse e a visse, mas não dava para se manter afastada como ele havia pedido. Ou melhor, exigido. Soltou um suspiro triste.

Lembrou-se de quando tinham quase 11 anos e, voltando da escola, um menino mais velho tinha resolvido implicar com as crianças menores. Shaolin se aproximou e pediu para ele não fazer isso e acabou levando um soco do garoto, entrando numa briga.

Franziu a testa lembrando que, naquela ocasião, o amigo tinha imobilizado o grandão, enquanto falava algo para ele em voz baixa que ninguém mais ouviu. Depois o soltou e acabou levando outro soco, mas o menino se afastou, deixando todos em paz, após deixar Shaolin com uma bela mancha roxa do rosto. A tia Sakura tinha ficado uma fera, mas Shaolin deu de ombros, dizendo que não era nada.

Depois de vê-lo lutando intensamente com Kazuo e com um grupo de malucos, deduzia que ele seria bem capaz de vencer o adversário naquela ocasião, mas não fez isso. Ele sempre escondeu o próprio potencial. Sempre escondeu a magia e a força que possuía. Inclusive e, principalmente, dela.

 ** _Stop playing with my heart the way you're doing_**

 _(Pare de brincar com meu coração desse jeito)_

 ** _You keep pushing me away, then you're pulling me right back in_**

 _(Você me afasta, então você me puxa de volta)_

 ** _Playing these games when you know I'm already falling_**

 _(Jogando este jogo quando sabe que já estou perdida)_

Será que ele tinha realmente lhe contado tudo no dia que lhe revelou sobre magia? Ou será que tinha alguma outra coisa e por isso tinha lhe pedido para se manter afastada. Desviou os olhos dele, pensando que ele tinha contado a verdade sobre irmão que tinha surgido de repente.

Virou-se para trás, observando a porta e voltou a sorrir de leve. Gostava muito de Kazuo, era difícil de acreditar que ele era um demônio, ser das trevas ou qualquer um destes nomes que são usados para aterrorizar as pessoas. Kazuo era um doce, apesar de saber lutar muito bem e de forma bem violenta. Voltou a admirar o amigo de infância.

Eles não tiveram tempo ainda para conversar sobre aquela confusão que acontecera na escola dias atrás.

Quando ele lhe contou sobre magia, tinha dito não ter nenhum outro segredo. Ela deveria confiar, não é? Ele tinha prometido não guardar mais nenhum segredo dela.

Sentiu as bochechas vermelhas ao lembrar que, quando ele perguntou se ela guardava algum segredo dele, ela se confessou, mas ele não entendeu. Ele nunca entenderia. Ele sempre a olharia como uma irmã e amiga, nada além disso.

Desviou os olhos pensando que também gostaria de conversar com ele sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas achava que o amigo estava com tantos problemas que não seria justo aumentar seu fardo. Colocou uma mão no rosto e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se subitamente cansada.

Estava tendo pesadelos cada vez mais frequentes, escapes de realidade nos quais não sabia exatamente para onde ia. Desde que esbarrara em Retorno, era como se algo que sempre a protegeu estivesse, aos poucos, enfraquecendo e fazendo-a experienciar aquelas cenas horríveis que a faziam acordar em pânico. Precisava dividir aquela angústia com alguém, mas não era hora para falar com Shaolin. Ele estava com problemas suficientes.

Pensou, de forma triste, que sempre escondiam algo um do outro. Ele, provavelmente, ficaria tão triste quanto ela se sentira antes dele lhe revelar sobre magia. Soltou um suspiro dolorido. Logo, tudo estaria resolvido. Logo, não precisaria manter segredo do amigo sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela.

 ** _Stop speaking through the lines and say it bluntly_**

 _(Pare falar nas entrelinhas e diga logo sem rodeios)_

 ** _I'm tired of reading through your smiles to see the truth behind_**

 _(Estou cansada de ter que ler a verdade através do seu sorriso)_

 ** _This circle of two that's leaving me always hoping_**

 _(Ficar andando em círculos me deixa sempre esperançosa)_

Ele se mexeu novamente, virando-se e fazendo-a dar um passo para trás. Agora ela conseguia ver o rosto dele que estava com alguns machucados, alguns que ela mesma cuidou alguns dias atrás. Doía vê-lo assim. Tinha tratado os machucados dele e não arredou o pé da casa até saber que ele estava bem.

Na verdade, gostaria de ter ficado ao lado dele o tempo todo, mas Marie insistiu em levá-la para casa e bem… Ele tinha brigado com ela para que ela se mantivesse afastada, né? Achou melhor fazer o que o amigo tinha pedido. Ele já estava com problemas demais, não queria ser mais um.

Tinha saudades das conversas e do tempo que passavam juntos cozinhando, conversando sobre os treinos de kung fu, passeando pela cidade, nas atividades da escola, vendo filmes melosos ou estudando. Dele tentando explicar matemática para ela, de forma paciente, e ela o ajudando em outras matérias. Tinha saudades daquela convivência diária, mas também não podia negar que descobrir outra parte dele, sobre a qual não tinha conhecimento antes, era bastante fascinante. Estava feliz por saber que o amigo teria fibra para enfrentar tudo. Mas gostaria que ele contasse com ela, que a deixasse apoiá-lo, mesmo que não tivesse magia.

O menino respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Murmurou alguma coisa, fazendo-a franzir a testa de leve. Teve impressão de que ele a chamara. Talvez tivesse percebido que ela estava no quarto.

Inclinou o corpo a frente, tentando entender o que ele estava murmurando. Talvez estivesse se sentindo mal, com dor ou algo assim, pensou preocupada.

'Shaolin?' Ela o chamou e o viu abrir os olhos devagar. Ele sorriu de leve.

'Kasumi...' Ele murmurou novamente, fazendo-a sorrir para ele.

 ** _And I wait for you to come and save me_**

 _(E eu espero por você para vir me salvar)_

 ** _And I hope that you will come and show me_**

 _(Eu espero que você venha e me mostre)_ **  
 _And tell me…_**

 _(E me diga…)_

O menino levantou o braço e tocou de leve o rosto da amiga a sua frente, alargando o sorriso. Tirou uma mecha da franja negra que cobria parte dos olhos castanho-avermelhados. Ela era linda. Tinha o rosto tão bonitinho e a pele tão clarinha. Os cabelos negros lisos contrastavam de forma tão maravilhosa com os grandes olhos que agora o fitava. Era bom demais sonhar com ela.

Segurou a nuca da menina e a puxou devagar enquanto se apoiou no cotovelo com o outro braço e levantou parcialmente o corpo para se aproximar de Kasumi e finalmente tocar seus lábios nos dela.

Kasumi arregalou os olhos, não sabia se estava mais surpresa com a atitude de Shaolin ou pela sensação de sentir os lábios do menino contra os dela.

 ** _That you can't take me off your mind_**

 _(Que você não pode me tirar da sua cabeça)_

 ** _That you were just scared to read the signs_**

 _(Que você estava assustado pra ler os sinais)_

 ** _That we could actually be something more than…_**

 _(Que a gente realmente poderia ser mais que…)_

 ** _And then I would tell you all the things_**

 _(E então eu te diria todas as coisas)_

 ** _That I have been down to let you know_**

 _(Que eu quero que você saiba)_

 ** _And we could actually be something more than…_**

 _(e a gente realmente poderia ser mais que…)_

 ** _Friends in love_**

 _(Amigos apaixonados)_

'Hei, Kasumi… O Shaolin acordou?!' Ela ouviu a voz de Kazuo atrás de si e desequilibrou-se, literalmente, caindo em cima de Shaolin, que ao sentir o impacto do corpo dela sobre seu peito, finalmente, despertou por completo.

Shaolin piscou algumas vezes, ainda sem se dar conta do que fizera pensando que estava sonhando. Arregalou os olhos, ficando vermelho ao reparar que Kasumi estava por cima dele, com o rosto levantado e igualmente vermelho. Os narizes quase se tocando.

Ela tentou se levantar de forma atrapalhada, se apoiando no garoto em cima de um dos machucados dele. Ele gemeu e fechou um dos olhos.

'Desculpa… Desculpa…' Ela falou, voltando a tentar se levantar e se apoiando na cama, finalmente saindo de cima dele.

Ainda pisou no pedaço da colcha quase indo ao chão. Droga! Como estava atrapalhada. Conseguiu, enfim, afastar-se da cama do menino, parando de costas para Shaolin que erguia o corpo devagar, ficando sentado na cama. Ele levou a mão esquerda ao ferimento que Kasumi tinha sem querer usado como apoio e que estava dolorido ainda.

'O que vocês estavam fazendo?' Kazuo perguntou na porta do quarto, olhando para o irmão e a menina.

Kasumi olhou para Shaolin e depois para Kazuo e voltou a olhar para Shaolin que estava mais vermelho escarlate, parecendo ter se dado conta do que realmente fizera alguns segundos atrás. Fitou novamente Kazuo e respirou fundo, tentando ganhar tempo para uma desculpa. Não era boa de inventar desculpas. Normalmente falava o que era simplesmente e pronto, mas como explicar para Kazuo o que nem ela entendia?

'Eu… Eu vim… Ver se o Shaolin estava bem, aí Kagami-ba-san pediu para eu ficar aqui… E aí… Eu pensei que ele tinha me chamado e quando me aproximei…' Parou de falar, sentindo o rosto esquentar ainda mais. 'Aí quando você me chamou, eu me assustei e acho que tropecei… Foi isso...' Kasumi explicou rapidamente; rápido demais. Recebeu um olhar desconfiado de Kazuo. O rapaz abriu um sorriso de lado e passou a mão na cabeça da jovem.

'Sabia que a pirralha gulosa conseguiria acordar você.' Kazuo falou, desviando os olhos para o irmão ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

O menino estava sentado na cama, parecendo confuso e bem envergonhado. Estava com o rosto tão vermelho que parecia que explodiria daqui a pouco.

'Oyaji está chamando para jantar. Você deve estar com fome. Dormiu um dia inteiro.' O rapaz completou.

Kasumi respirou fundo e fechou os olhos rapidamente, sabia que estava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Virou-se para Shaolin e tentou sorrir. 'Você se sente melhor?' Sabia que a voz tinha saído trêmula, mas era melhor disfarçar.

Shaolin levantou os olhos, fitando a amiga por alguns segundos e depois desviou o olhar dela, sentindo ainda o rosto quente. 'Acho que sim… Eu… Eu… Pensei que estava sonhando...' Murmurou, levando uma mão ao rosto e balançando a cabeça de leve.

'Ótimo!' Kazuo falou, virando-se para se afastar. 'Então levanta e vamos jantar! Porque eu estou com fome e hoje a Kasumi vai jantar aqui. Não vou ficar disputando a comida com aquela bola de pelo.' Olhou para a menina e piscou para ela. 'Kero anda mais olho grande do que o normal.' Avisou antes de sair pela porta, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Kasumi abriu a boca para falar duas vezes sem conseguir, levantou a mão e voltou-se para a porta. 'Eu… Eu vou descer… E…' Ela olhou para Shaolin rapidamente e desviou o olhar de novo. 'Espero você lá embaixo.' Disse, caminhando rápido até a porta e sentindo o coração acelerado.

Shaolin observou Kasumi se afastando e desaparecer porta afora. Franziu a testa novamente, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Levantou-se da cama. Sentia-se melhor. Voltou-se novamente para porta por onde Kasumi havia passado e sorriu de leve. Os lábios dela eram tão macios como sempre imaginou. Sentia-se, na verdade, muito melhor mesmo.

* * *

Kazuo seguiu pelo corredor em direção ao quarto do pai, ao invés de seguir na direção da escada, e bateu na porta de leve, antes de abri-la e espiar lá dentro. Viu que Sakura ainda parecia estar dormindo e hesitou um pouco antes de entrar. O pai havia pedido que ele a chamasse, então era melhor acordá-la.

Ela, assim como Shaolin, dormira por muito tempo durante o dia. A aura dela estava instável, às vezes expandia-se e retraía-se em questão de segundos, fazendo-o até se sentir zonzo, e dando vários sustos no pai.

Virou-se para o lado, vendo Kasumi sair do quarto do irmão com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate maduro. Ela desceu correndo as escadas para o primeiro andar. Ele sorriu de lado, observando a menina e riu lembrando-se de como a assustou. Era melhor não fazer o mesmo com a esposa do pai.

Caminhou devagar até a cama de Sakura, pensando em como poderia acordá-la sem dar aquele susto todo. Coçou a cabeça e se aproximou devagar da cama onde ela estava dormindo.

Sorriu de leve, lembrando do pai falando de como a conheceu quando eles disputavam as Cartas. Era estranho imaginar alguém disputando alguma coisa com ela. Ela era sempre tão gentil. Franziu a testa de leve, pensando que isso não era bem verdade, ela realmente parecia uma loba brava quando discutiu com aqueles anjos babacas.

Estendeu a mão e tocou no ombro dela, balançando-a de leve.

'Hei…' Ele tentou chamá-la. Cada vez mais ele pensava que gostaria de poder chamá-la de "kaasan", como Shaolin o fazia, mas ela provavelmente não aceitaria que ele fizesse isso. Não era verdade, além disso, quem gostaria de ter um demônio como filho? 'Hei… Sakura.' Falou com a voz calma e logo a viu se espreguiçar e abrir os olhos devagar. Afastou-se e desviou os olhos dela. 'Hum… oyaji pediu para chamá-la. Para jantar.' Ele informou.

Ela sorriu para ele e abafou um bocejo. 'Acho que dormi muito.' Falou envergonhada.

'Sua aura está instável.' Ele falou, voltando-se para ela e vendo-a se sentar na cama. Estava com o rosto abatido e, mesmo tendo dormido bastante, parecia cansada. 'É normal…'

'É… Acho que sim.' Falou e fitou o rapaz sorrindo de leve. 'Obrigada por me chamar, Kazuo-kun.'

'Hum…' Ele murmurou, saindo do quarto sem graça. 'Por nada.' Falou, voltando-se para ela e sorrindo de leve antes de passar pela porta.

* * *

Shaolin caminhava devagar ao lado de Kasumi. Depois do jantar, a menina o tinha deixado a par das matérias do colégio e alertado sobre as provas. Todos da escola estavam muito preocupados tanto com ele como com Sakura que havia solicitado alguns dias de licença por problemas de saúde.

O garoto insistiu em acompanhar Kasumi até a casa dela. Sakura achou que seria muito esforço para o filho depois que ele permaneceu dormindo por mais de 24 horas direto, mas Shaolin insistiu. Inclusive Syaoran interveio na questão, pois Kazuo estava pronto para ir junto e foi praticamente obrigado pelo pai a deixar os dois sozinhos.

O rapaz não fazia por mal, gostava de Kasumi e conversava com ela com entusiasmo, principalmente, sobre comidas e curiosidades do mundo.

Ela tinha muita paciência na hora de explicar as coisas para ele. Realmente tinham se dado muito bem. Não teria problema nenhum do irmão ir junto, só que queria conversar com Kasumi sozinho. Shaolin pensou que, talvez, devesse agradecer ao pai mais tarde.

Kasumi também tinha insistido em dizer que ele não precisava acompanhá-la, mas o garoto era tão ou mais cabeça dura que ela. Agora, os dois caminhavam em silêncio pela calçada e a menina, volta e meia, olhava-o de esguelha, vendo-o com as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando devagar. Ele mantinha o olhar para frente e ela percebeu que, duas ou três vezes, chegou a se virar para ela, como se quisesse falar algo, mas desistiu.

Ela também não tinha coragem de perguntar ou falar sobre o que tinha acontecido no quarto do menino antes de Kazuo entrar.

 ** _Stop making me a fool to think you need me_**

 _(Pare de me fazer de idiota pensando que precisa de mim)_

 ** _I've been true to your life through the ups and downs_**

 _(Eu sempre fui verdadeira nos seus altos e baixos)_

 ** _I'm waiting for moments I'm scared it might never happen_**

 _(E espero por momentos que receio nunca acontecerão)_

'Hum…' Ela começou a falar, chamando a atenção dele. 'Você então não vai para a escola amanhã de novo?' Perguntou, brincando com as mãos a sua frente.

'Acho que não. Amanhã vou começar a procurar a segunda chave. Gabriel me falou que devemos receber ajuda.' Ele falou. 'Acho que vamos viajar. Eu, Kazuo, Marie e os meus pais até a outra chave.' Ele esclareceu.

'E acha que volta quando?'

Ele encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Não faço ideia.' Respondeu com sinceridade.

'E vocês vão novamente encontrar aquele pessoal maluco?' Ela perguntou apreensiva.

'Provavelmente. Gabriel falou que eles devem estar atrás delas também.' Respondeu.

'Isso é um problema.' Falou, soltando um longo suspiro. Olhou para frente, vendo a poucos metros a sua casa. Instintivamente, diminuiu o passo, não queria chegar ainda ao seu destino e ter que se separar dele. 'Eu gostaria de poder ajudar você de alguma forma.' Ela falou e virou-se para ele. 'Eu sei que você pediu para eu me manter afastada… Mas… Mas a gente sempre fez tudo juntos. Desde... Sei lá… Acho que desde que éramos bebês.' Ela completou, rindo.

Shaolin a fitou por alguns segundos em silêncio. Franziu a testa. 'Kasumi... Não deveria nem ter ido atrás de mim quando saí da sala de aula naquele dia.' Ele falou, encarando-a sério. 'Você podia ter se machucado.'

'Você saiu de repente no meio da aula. Nunca fez isso. Não podia simplesmente ver aquilo e continuar lá como se nada tivesse acontecido.' Ela respondeu, encolhendo os ombros de leve. 'Também não adiantava estar na sala de aula e não prestar atenção no que Tanaka-sensei tentava explicar.'

'Mas era o que deveria ter feito.' Ele retrucou e parou de caminhar.

Kasumi desviou os olhos dele e observou sua casa. Os pais deveriam estar esperando por ela. O tio tinha ligado informando que ela jantaria com eles, ela passaria as matérias para o Shaolin e depois a levaria para casa.

'Eu não suporto saber que não tem como eu ajudar você em nada disso.' Ela falou sem encará-lo.

Shaolin virou-se para ela, observando o perfil delicado e sorrindo de leve ao reparar como ela era bonita.

'Eu nunca pensei que este tipo de coisa existia. Isto é…' Kasumi o fitou, fazendo-o desviar os olhos dela e com o rosto vermelho por ela tê-lo pego admirando-a. 'Eu nunca imaginei que magia, anjos, demônios, estas coisas existissem de verdade. Sempre achei que fossem lendas. Histórias de livros. Cinema. Coisa de sonhos… Fantasia da cabeça da gente.' Ela falou, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'E, de repente, eu descubro que você, que sempre esteve ao meu lado, convive com tudo isso.'

Shaolin encolheu novamente os ombros. 'Eu não podia contar, por mais que eu quisesse. Meus pais sempre me alertaram que seria perigoso para você.' Esclareceu e voltou a fitá-la. 'Você viu a confusão em que estamos agora. Eu não quero que nada machuque você, Kasumi.'

'Perigoso para mim?' Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça de leve. 'Quem está todo machucado e ficou na cama, dormindo o dia inteiro, não fui eu!'

Shaolin desviou os olhos dela. 'Kasumi… Você é uma garota normal.' Ele falou devagar e suspirou. 'Eu… Tenho muitos problemas. Coisas que nem sei como vou resolver ainda.' Ele levantou o rosto, fitando a casa dela.

Kasumi balançou o corpo de leve. 'Você vai resolver tudo, Shaolin. Tenho certeza disso.' Ela falou, sorrindo para ele.

 ** _And I wait for you to come and save me_**

 _(E eu espero por você para vir me salvar)_

 ** _And I hope that you will come and show me_**

 _(Eu espero que você venha me mostre)_

 ** _And then you tell me…_**

 _(E então você me diga…)_

Ele deu um longo suspiro, tinha apenas uma ideia do que tinha acontecido com ele no processo para destruir a primeira chave. Não sabia com certeza o que realmente a destruiu, mas sabia das consequências que seu corpo sofreu. E teria mais seis chaves pela frente.

'E eu vou estar esperando você.' Ela falou, ainda sorrindo apesar de sentir o rosto esquentar. 'Eu tenho certeza que esta confusão logo vai se resolver.'

'Esperando…' Ele repetiu, franzindo a testa de leve.

'É.' Ela desviou os olhos dele. 'Para passar toda a matéria que você vai perder… Na escola… né?' Ela falou sem graça e comprimiu de leve os lábios. 'Para ajudar você a se recuperar e não ter problemas com as notas.'

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. Perder aula realmente era a última das preocupações dele ultimamente. 'Sim… É muito importante isso.' Falou, sorrindo para ela.

'Não é importante.' Ela retrucou, sabia que ele tinha lhe dito isso para ser gentil, como sempre. Tirando a vez que o viu brigando com o irmão e com aquele grupo de malucos, Shaolin sempre era gentil com todos. Soltou um longo suspiro. 'Mas é a única coisa em que posso ajudá-lo.' Falou chateada. 'Não posso… quer dizer, não tenho magia, né?'

Shaolin arregalou de leve os olhos com a colocação dela. O que ele mais queria era ser normal, continuar com uma vida normal como levara até aquela confusão toda começar.

'Kasumi... Não deveria pensar dessa forma.' Ele falou devagar, olhando para a garota. 'Meus pais sempre enfrentaram problemas demais por não serem normais. Você viu que até um irmão eu ganhei há poucos meses por causa da loucura que foi e voltou a ser a vida deles.'

'Ah!' Ela o interrompeu, sorrindo. 'Mas isso é muito legal! Nii-san é um ótimo irmão mais velho!'

Shaolin franziu a testa de leve. 'Você realmente não se importa dele ser um demônio?'

'Por que eu me importaria?' Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça de leve. 'Ele é um demônio legal.'

O garoto sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Realmente, Kasumi era uma caixinha de surpresas.

'Além disso, ele é filho do Syaoran-ji-san. Então não tem como ele não ser legal.'

Shaolin observou a menina por um tempo em silêncio. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção a casa dela. 'Kurogane-ji-san e Tomoyo-ba-san a estão esperando. Você não precisa se preocupar que alguma coisa completamente inimaginável aconteça, de repente. Você vai chegar em casa, encontrar seus pais, conversar sobre o seu dia e sobre assuntos normais e depois vai dormir para amanhã ir a escola. Eu gostaria que minha vida tivesse essa estabilidade.'

 ** _That you can't take me off your mind_**

 _(Não pode me tirar da sua cabeça)_

 ** _That you were just scared to read the signs_**

 _(Que você estava assustado pra ler os sinais)_

 ** _That we could actually be something more than…_**

 _(Que a gente realmente poderia ser mais que…)_

 ** _And then I would tell you all the things_**

 _(Aí eu te diria todas as coisas)_

 ** _That I have been down to let you know_**

 _(Que eu quero que você saiba)_

 ** _And we could actually be something more than…_**

 _(e a gente realmente poderia ser mais que)_

 ** _Friends in love_**

 _(Amigos apaixonados)_

Kasumi soltou um suspiro. Como gostaria de contar para o amigo o que estava acontecendo com ela. Abaixou os olhos ficando em silêncio, Shaolin tinha que resolver os problemas dele primeiro. Contar para ele só o deixaria mais nervoso e poderia desviar o foco da missão que lhe foi dada.

O cumprimento da missão sempre deveria vir primeiro.

'Mas eu preferiria trocar esta estabilidade toda que você falou por poder ajudá-lo a sair desta confusão.' Falou, balançando o corpo de leve. 'Sempre que a gente se metia em confusões quando pequenos, um ajudava o outro.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo de leve, lembrando-se da infância que passou com a menina. Realmente, eles se metiam em muitas confusões juntos. E sempre saíram delas juntos. 'Mas agora é diferente.'

'Você prefere resolvê-los sozinho, né?'

'Não é isso! É que eu nunca vou me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer com você. Não gosto de vê-la sofrendo, não quero fazer você sofrer.'

Shaolin trincou novamente os dentes. Marie e Kazuo disseram que ele tinha quase morrido e, talvez, assim como o pai morreu tentando cumprir a sua missão, o mesmo pudesse acontecer com ele.

'Não quero que me espere, Kasumi.' Ele voltou a falar, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos surpresa. 'Não sei se conseguirei voltar.' Foi sincero com ela. O que mais queria era voltar, mas depois do que aconteceu com eles nestes últimos dias não tinha mais certeza de nada.

'Do que você está falando?' Kasumi perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Shaolin a encarou com o rosto sério e tenso. 'Eu posso não voltar.' Falou e a viu arregalar os olhos de leve e empalidecer. 'Estou tentando ser o mais honesto com você agora, Kasumi. Contar toda a verdade.' Disse. Ele sorriu de leve. 'Eu prometi que não esconderia mais nada, lembra?'

A menina confirmou com a cabeça em silêncio, sentindo o peito doer ao ouvi-lo admitir, de forma tão clara, que o seu maior medo desde que presenciou aquela terrível luta dias atrás poderia se concretizar. Deu um passo à frente, encarando-o séria.

'Você vai voltar, sim!' Ela falou de forma assertiva apesar da voz denunciar que ela estava nervosa. 'Eu vou estar esperando você, Shaolin Li. Se você pensar em não voltar para casa desta vez, eu vou atrás de você, entendeu?'

O menino piscou os olhos algumas vezes, observando-a em silêncio.

'Entendeu, baka?!' Perguntou com a voz mais alta e tentando não chorar na frente dele.

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça de leve.

Ela deu um passo para trás e respirou fundo, tentando controlar aquele incômodo. Sorriu para ele que ainda a observava em silêncio.

Ele sorriu de volta, coçando a bochecha. 'Acho que não tenho escolha, né?'

'Não mesmo.' Respondeu e virou-se novamente para a casa onde os pais a estavam esperando. 'Sabe, Shaolin… Eu sei que você vai enfrentar algo muito, muito perigoso mesmo, mas eu também sei que você conseguirá superar tudo. Alguém sempre é designado para cumprir a missão e ela deve ser cumprida acima de tudo.' Ela voltou-se para ele com o olhar sério. 'Mantenha-se vivo e volte para casa.'

Shaolin estreitou os olhos na menina. Era estranho ter aquela sensação de que já a ouviu pedindo a mesma coisa antes. Manter-se vivo… Voltar para casa… Abaixou o rosto, fitando seus pés.

'Confia tanto em mim assim?' Perguntou num sussurro.

'Claro!' Ela respondeu de forma firme, fazendo-o levantar o rosto e admirá-la.

Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, apenas contemplando-se. Ela soltou um suspiro cansado e virou-se para sua casa. Era melhor entrar logo. Levantou a mão para abrir o portão quando sentiu Shaolin segurando seu pulso.

Ele deu um passo a frente. 'Gosto de você!' Ele falou de repente.

Ela sorriu de forma triste. 'Eu sei… Somos como irmão. Você já me disse isso.'

'Não!' Shaolin falou mais alto do que queria.

'O que você disse?' Achou que tinha ouvido mal, mas sentiu o coração disparar parecendo que ele queria sair pela boca.

 ** _'cuz I can't stop thinking about our future_**

 _(Pois eu não consigo parar de pensar no nosso futuro)_

 ** _And if you can't start telling me your feelings_**

 _(E se você não consegue começar a falar-me dos seus sentimentos)_

 ** _I'm gonna have to find someone that completes me_**

 _(Terei de achar outra pessoa que me complete)_

 ** _If you won't tell me that you…_**

 _(Se você não me fala que…)_

Shaolin sabia que agora não podia mais voltar atrás. Tinha que ir até o final, pois se alguma coisa acontecesse a ele, gostaria de ter sido honesto com seus sentimentos pela amiga de infância.

Deu mais um passo à frente, aproximando-se dela. Soltou a mão que tinha segurado o pulso da menina para impedi-la de abrir o portão e passou os dedos de leve pelo rosto dela.

Kasumi fechou os olhos sentindo o toque suave dele no seu rosto. Sentiu quando duas lágrimas teimosas saíram do canto dos seus olhos e sentiu quando Shaolin as secou com carinho.

'Eu gosto de você, Kasumi.' Ele finalmente falou com a voz suave. 'E não como uma irmã.' Completou e a viu abrir um sorriso. 'Irmãos não sentem o coração acelerar quando se aproximam. Irmãos não se beijam. Não da maneira que eu sonho em beijá-la.'

Kasumi abriu os olhos, fitando-o. Sentiu o rosto novamente esquentar.

'E eu posso estar enganado, mas eu acho que...'

'Você sabe que eu também gosto de você.' Ela o interrompeu. 'Da mesma maneira…'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. 'Acho que alguma coisa mudou entre a gente, não foi?' Sorriu, sem graça e sentindo o rosto ainda quente.

Ela encolheu os ombros. 'Acho que sim.' Respondeu, sorrindo abertamente. 'Será que é o normal?' Perguntou, voltando a fitá-lo e o vendo sorrir.

'Não sei.' Respondeu, dando de ombros. 'Talvez. Mas sinceramente… Acho que se isso é normal ou não, não faz muita diferença.'

'Não mesmo.' Ela concordou e balançou a cabeça de leve sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Tinha sofrido tanto desde que começara a perceber que não era apenas um amor fraternal o que sentia por ele e ouvi-lo falando que sentia o mesmo era como um sonho. Ela o abraçou pela cintura, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Shaolin sorriu de leve e a abraçou com carinho, sentindo-se incrivelmente bem por ter conseguido falar o que tanto havia escondido dela e de si mesmo. Respirou mais fundo e sentiu o perfume floral suave que emanava dos cabelos negros dela. Fechou os olhos apenas aproveitando aquele momento.

'Eu vou estar esperando por você, Shaolin.' Ela repetiu, ainda abraçada a ele. 'Como sempre.'

Ele a apertou mais forte entre os braços. 'Eu vou voltar.' Prometeu, por fim, e Deus sabia que faria de tudo para cumprir. Agora que tinha compreendido o que sentia, tinha que voltar. Ainda tinha muita coisa para viver.

'Isso é uma promessa?' Ela perguntou.

'Sim. É uma promessa.'

'Quando se faz uma promessa, pedir desculpas por não poder cumpri-la não diminui a dor.' Ela rebateu e o sentiu abraçá-la com mais força, antes de beijar-lhe a cabeça, de forma demorada.

'Eu vou cumpri-la.' Ele falou de forma firme. Kasumi sorriu feliz em ouvir aquilo. 'Eu vou cumpri-la porque quero voltar a ficar com você. Não quero deixar de vê-la e não quero deixar de fazer o que sempre fizemos juntos.'

'A minha vida ficaria muito sem graça sem você, Shaolin.'

'E a minha não teria sentido nenhum sem você.'

A menina sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais. Shaolin se afastou dela e contemplou o rosto da menina que sorria para ele de forma meiga.

'Eu posso beijar você?' Ele perguntou sussurrando, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e fechar o sorriso, tensa.

 ** _Can't take me off your mind_**

 _(Não me consegue tirar da sua cabeça)_

 ** _That you were just scared to read the signs_**

 _(Que estava apenas demasiado assustado para ler os sinais)_

 ** _That we could actually be something more than…_**

 _(A gente poderia ser algo mais que…)_

Kasumi mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, desviou os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhada, mas também curiosa. Ela tinha sido pega de surpresa mais cedo, não conseguiu aproveitar a sensação de ser beijada. Voltou a fitá-lo e acenou de leve com a cabeça.

Shaolin a viu fechar os olhos devagar e sorriu. Pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e se aproximou também fechando os olhos e encostando seus lábios nos da menina. Sentiu o coração bater de forma acelerada, num compasso completamente diferente de qualquer situação que ele tivesse vivido antes. E, apesar de também sentir o rosto quente, ele queria mais. Queria sentir mais o gosto dos lábios dela. Começaram a se beijar devagar, com calma, com carinho. Apenas queriam sentir o gosto dos lábios um do outro, entender aquelas sensações que estavam descobrindo juntos.

Shaolin entendeu agora porque tantas e tantas vezes havia visto os pais namorando. A sensação era maravilhosa.

Afastaram-se devagar e tocaram as testas, os dois sorrindo de forma envergonhada pelo que tinham feito.

'Gosto muito de você... Kasumi.'

'Eu também gosto muito de você. Volte logo, por favor.' Ela pediu. 'Não quero mais ficar longe de você, Shaolin.'

'Não ficaremos... Não ficaremos longe um do outro. Vou apenas resolver isso e volto.' Disse e afastou-se apenas para fitar o rosto que tanto amava e sorrir.

 ** _And I would tell you all the things_**

 _(E eu diria-lhe todas as coisas)_

 ** _That I have been down to let you know_**

 _(Que eu quero que você saiba)_

 ** _And we could actually be something more than…_**

 _(E a gente poderia ser algo mais que…)_

Aproximou-se novamente e beijou os lábios da menina. Se pudesse gostaria de ficar beijando-a até ser obrigado a viajar atrás das malditas chaves. Como se arrependia de ter demorado tanto para perder o medo de se declarar para ela.

Era tão óbvio que mesmo que não confessasse seu amor por ela, continuaria a amá-la. Pensando agora sua atitude fora ridícula.

Estava tentando protegê-la da sua magia, mas o que estava realmente fazendo era destruir-se por dentro, remoer-se de ciúmes quando qualquer menino chegava perto dela e até mesmo quando ela conversava com Kazuo.

Afastaram-se novamente e sorriram um para o outro. Kasumi olhou para sua casa e depois voltou-se para o menino.

Shaolin fez um gesto com a cabeça na direção da casa. 'É… é melhor você entrar agora.' Ele falou. 'Quando eu voltar, eu conversarei com ossan.'

'Conversar com tousan?' Ela perguntou sem entender.

'Acho que tenho que falar para ele que a gente está namorando, né?' O menino franziu a testa de leve. 'Você quer ser minha namorada?' Perguntou e a viu sorrir envergonhada.

Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando. 'Quero sim.' Respondeu e ele abriu de novo um sorriso.

'Então, quando eu voltar, converso com os tios.'

Ela concordou com um gesto. Era estranho se imaginar como namorada do amigo de infância, mas também era algo bem óbvio agora.

'A-acho melhor eu entrar…' Kasumi falou de forma tímida e ele concordou. 'Cuide-se, por favor.' Pediu.

'Você também.' Ele falou e beijou a testa dela com carinho, antes de finalmente dar um passo para trás. Se continuasse perto da menina tinha impressão que não conseguiria resistir e a beijaria novamente.

Kasumi abriu o portão de ferro e entrou, fechando-o. Acenou de leve com a mão e caminhou devagar em direção a porta da residência. Ela virou-se para ele e acenou, sorrindo de forma magnífica, fazendo-o sorrir de volta.

Ela entrou e Shaolin virou-se, refazendo o caminho de volta a casa. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve, pensando em como fora bobo em tentar esconder seu coração por tanto tempo. Ele não tinha ideia de como era bom destrancar aquele sentimento.

 ** _Friends in love_** **  
**( _Amigos apaixonados)_

* * *

Sakura estava sentada no sofá da sala, olhando para a televisão. Balançava a perna de leve e olhou para o relógio da sala.

'Shaolin já deveria ter chegado.' Comentou em voz alta. 'Na verdade, ele não deveria nem ter saído.' Completou, sem conseguir esconder o tom preocupado.

Syaoran estava sentado ao lado dela, mas lendo alguns relatórios do trabalho. Tinha solicitado uma licença para Kurogane sem entrar muito em detalhes, mas o amigo tinha lhe pedido para ajudar a resolver algumas questões. Syaoran não estava muito com cabeça para isso, mas não pôde negar.

Ele tirou os olhos dos papéis e olhou para a esposa, sorriu de lado e balançou a cabeça de leve. Achou melhor não comentar nada.

Ela tirou os olhos do noticiário e olhou para o esposo. 'Por que você não deixou que o Kazuo-kun fosse com eles? Eu me sentiria mais tranquila.'

Syaoran respirou fundo e voltou a fitar a esposa. 'Porque Shaolin queria conversar com a Kasumi a sós.'

'A sós?' Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e viu o marido assentir com a cabeça.

Balançou a perna de forma mais frenética, mostrando que estava ou preocupada ou nervosa ou contrariada ou os três ao mesmo tempo. Sakura franziu a testa de leve, olhando para o esposo.

'Acha que Shaolin também percebeu a oscilação da presença mágica de Kasumi-chan?' Ela perguntou preocupada.

Syaoran respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Já não estava com cabeça para trabalho e a esposa tocar naquele assunto deixava-o ainda mais nervoso. 'Sinceramente… Não sei… A mandala dele evoluiu… Ele não está mais apoiado na minha magia, mas realmente não sei se está desenvolvido a ponto de perceber.'

Sakura fitou o marido de maneira profunda. 'Quando Kasumi-chan estava ao lado de Kazuo-kun era clara a afinidade das duas presenças.'

Ele assentiu. 'Ainda mais que a oscilação parece estar mais frequente.'

'Retorno... Aeon me falou que a magia dela foi bloqueada… Por que isso?' Ela indagava-se. 'Tomoyo-chan nem Yuo-kun possuem magia.'

'Tomoyo sempre foi muito perceptiva.' Syaoran a lembrou.

'Sim… Realmente…' Ela concordou imediatamente. 'Tenho certeza que, no fundo, ela sabe que alguma coisa está diferente nesta nova existência… mas nunca percebi magia em torno dela… Nunca mesmo. Isso não faz sentido…'

Os dois ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos.

'Mas… Mesmo que, na família de um deles, houvesse alguma… afinidade mágica.' Syaoran começou a falar devagar. 'Não faz sentido ela ter sido artificialmente bloqueada. E por quê?'

'Aeon me garantiu que ela nunca fora um demônio como Marie-chan…'

'Tive este tipo de presença apenas quando era um demônio, depois que voltei a ser humano deixei de tê-la.'

'E como se explica uma humana ter aquele tipo de presença?'

'Eu realmente não sei como…' Ele falou com sinceridade. 'Por mais que tente me lembrar das aulas de magia, inclusive de magia negra, ou dos estudos que fazíamos… Não sei como é possível… A não ser…'

Sakura se aproximou dele, sentando-se na beirada do sofá. 'A não ser o quê, Syaoran?!'

Ele comprimiu os lábios mostrando-se nervoso. 'Retorno falou que a alma dela era temida por demônios e anjos, não?'

'Sim… foi a última coisa que ele falou antes de literalmente fugir de qualquer explicação…'

Syaoran inclinou a cabeça de leve, ainda fitando a esposa. 'Algumas almas humanas são tão fortes que podem subjugar almas inferiores… O senso comum é que demônios subjugam almas humanas, mas o inverso, em casos raros, hipoteticamente, talvez possa existir…'

Sakura franziu a testa de leve. 'Marie-chan sempre foi ressabiada com Kasumi-chan, em compensação, Kazuo-kun a adora… Isso não faz sentido.'

'Mas Marie sempre demonstrou imenso carinho por Kasumi. Uma coisa é sentir respeito, a outra é temer… Elas sempre se deram bem.'

'Sim… Isso é verdade.' Sakura concordou. 'Inclusive Marie-chan se queixava bastante em manter magia em segredo de Kasumi-chan. Não era apenas Shaolin.'

'Exatamente…'

'Syaoran… Alguma coisa não está se encaixando e estou com receio por Shaolin… Ele gosta demais de Kasumi-chan… Desde praticamente bebês, os dois sempre se deram bem. Brigavam, entendiam-se...' Ela balançou a cabeça de leve, desviando os olhos do esposo. 'Eram como irmãos, mas de uns tempos para cá… Está claro que não é só isso…' Completou, voltando a fitá-lo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Também estou preocupado, mas… Não consigo… por mais que eu saiba que…' Suspirou, balançando a cabeça. 'Tudo é possível no mundo da magia, mas não consigo realmente aceitar que Kasumi seja um perigo… Ela… Ela é só…' Ele fechou os olhos de forma dolorida. Não podia negar que adorava a garota. Era como uma filha, assim como Marie. Kasumi, inclusive, era mais próxima, pois tinha segurado a menina, ainda bebezinha, nos seus braços. Não conseguia vê-la como uma ameaça, mas não sabia porque outro motivo ela teria seus poderes bloqueados. 'Ela é só uma menina…' Concluiu com pesar.

Os dois voltaram a ficar em um silêncio incômodo. Preocupados com Kasumi, preocupados pela segurança do filho.

'Espera!' Sakura falou de repente, chamando a atenção do marido. 'Por que ela seria temida por anjos? Por demônios poderia até realmente ter uma explicação sobre subjugá-los… Mas o que anjos temeriam?'

Syaoran sorriu de maneira sarcástica. 'Por mim… parece que Gabriel teme a tudo.'

'Estou falando sério, Syaoran! Gabriel-san não é parâmetro…'

Ele deu de ombros. 'Realmente não sei… Sempre estudamos sobre seres e magia das trevas que era o que enfrentávamos, nunca o seu oposto.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Oposto…' Repetiu devagar.

'Acho que seria interessante tentar novamente falar com Retorno.' Ele sugeriu.

'Talvez…' Ela murmurou ainda pensativa quando percebeu a aproximação da presença do filho.

Shaolin entrou na casa e tirou os sapatos. Passou pela sala e olhou para os pais que o fitaram como se esperassem que falasse algo. O menino franziu a testa de leve, olhando desconfiado para eles. 'Está tudo bem?' Perguntou. 'Você está bem, kaasan?' Completou, observando que a aura da mãe parecia mais estável agora.

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Está tudo bem, querido.' Ela fez uma pausa. 'Hã… você levou Kasumi-chan até a casa dela?'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Sim… eu falei isso antes de sair, não?'

'Claro.' Sakura respondeu rapidamente. Olhou de esguelha para o marido e voltou a fitar o filho. 'E está tudo bem com vocês?'

O menino abriu um sorriso e abaixou o rosto, envergonhado. 'Tudo bem, sim, kaasan.'

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve e olhou para Syaoran que sorria, balançando a cabeça.

'Eu vou para o meu quarto…' Ele falou, caminhando até a escada. Voltou-se rapidamente e olhou para Syaoran. 'Hã… Tousan…' Chamou, fazendo-o olhar para ele. 'Obrigado por… por ter…' Coçou a cabeça sem graça. 'Por ter interferido com o Kazuo.'

Syaoran assentiu com a cabeça. 'Por nada.' Encarou o filho, sério. 'Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Shaolin.'

Ele sorriu e concordou. 'Eu sei sim, tousan. Nunca tive tanta certeza.' Falou, começando a subir as escadas.

Sakura observou o filho se afastando e olhou para o marido, séria. 'Ele parece saber bem mesmo o que quer.'

Syaoran sorriu de leve. 'Shaolin apenas hesita demais, mas fico feliz em saber que, quando entende o que quer e o que sente, não tem medo de enfrentar.'

'Não acha que eles são muito novos?'

'Ou nós estamos ficando velhos?' Ele falou e Sakura conseguiu esboçar um sorriso com a colocação do marido.

'Eles crescem rápido demais.' Ela falou ainda rindo, mas franziu a testa de leve, parando de rir ao perceber a aproximação de outra energia.

Syaoran observou a reação da esposa. 'O que foi?' Perguntou sério.

Ela ficou ainda um tempo tentando entender se realmente estava certa ou não. Já tinha sentido a presença dele se aproximando mais cedo, mas estava com tanta dor que mal conseguia se concentrar direito. Agora que sentia-se melhor conseguia distingui-la.

'Eu acho que…' Ela reteve-se e levantou do sofá.

Syaoran agora também percebia a aproximação, mas, diferente de Sakura, sentiu aquele maldito arrepio pela coluna. Detestava a aproximação daquela energia. Franziu a testa contrariado e não precisou esperar muito antes de ouvir a campainha tocar. Entreolharam-se já sabendo quem era.

Sakura caminhou até a porta da frente e a abriu. Sorriu de leve ao ver o xamã no portão de ferro, encarando-a sério. Ao lado dele estava o guerreiro chinês que sorria abertamente para ela.

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não sou boa em poesia como você.' Brincou, observando-o e ele sorriu de lado.

'As estrelas se escondem aqui na cidade.' Ele falou, olhando para o céu. 'Não é muito inspirador.' Rebateu.

'Acho que tem razão. Entre.' Ela convidou.

Ele abriu o portão e caminhou até ela, parando a sua frente. 'Como você está?'

Sakura desviou os olhos dele e soltou um suspiro. 'Não está sendo fácil.'

'Eu sei… também é por isso estou aqui.'

Ela voltou a encará-lo e forçou um sorriso. 'Não estou surpresa, mas é bom vê-lo. Entre…' Convidou-o novamente.

Syaoran e Ren se encararam novamente e cumprimentaram-se de forma polida.

'Não esperava vê-lo novamente, mas, se está aqui, é porque sabe o que está acontecendo, não é, Tao?'

'Sim.' Ele respondeu. 'Anna e a minha esposa já estavam prevendo o que está acontecendo. Estou aqui para ajudar.'

'Eu sei.' Syaoran falou, olhando sério para ele. Olhou para esposa e depois se voltou para Ren.

'A Anna pode ajudar sua esposa a se estabilizar até conseguirem parar o ataque que está resvalando na energia dela.'

'Anna Asakura?' Syaoran perguntou para confirmar.

'Sim. Acho que já ouviu falar dela, não?'

'Já.' Ele olhou para esposa e franziu a testa de leve. 'A Sakura confia muito nela.' Falou e reparou no sorriso da esposa para ele.

Não era orgulhoso a ponto de colocar a família dele em risco por conta de besteiras. Se os xamãs estavam ali para ajudá-los aceitaria a ajuda e agradeceria.

'Também sei da missão do seu filho.' Ren falou. 'Sobre destruir as chaves. Não vai ser fácil para ele.'

Sakura sentiu o corpo tremer e caminhou até o marido. 'Ele vai conseguir.' Ela falou, forçando um sorriso. 'É um menino muito forte. E vai ter a ajuda do irmão.'

Ren franziu a testa de leve e olhou para o segundo andar. 'A presença esquisita então é de um filho de vocês? De quando você ainda era um demônio.' Perguntou, olhando para Syaoran e estranhando.

Syaoran balançou a cabeça de leve, negando. 'Não… é uma história complicada. Ele é apenas meu.'

'Mas é um bom rapaz.' Sakura adicionou.

Ren ficou um tempo olhando para os dois e acenou, aceitando a informação. 'Isso é bom.' Falou por fim.

Shaolin e Kazuo apareceram no alto da escada, olhando para a visita. O menino olhou para Ren e coçou a cabeça.

'Gabriel é rápido.' Comentou para o irmão.

'Não é um anjo.' Kazuo sussurrou de volta. 'Energia estranha.'

'Sei lá. O Gabriel me falou que ele ajudaria a achar as outras chaves.' Shaolin falou.

'Este Gabriel só sabe mandar os outros fazerem as coisas por ele.' Kazuo rebateu, batendo de leve no ombro do irmão e descendo as escadas. Estava curioso para saber quem era a visita.

'Ele não é má pessoa.' Shaolin comentou, descendo atrás do irmão.

'Você acha todo mundo legal. Por isso que ele só aparece para você. Se aparecer na minha frente, eu sou capaz de socar ele.'

'Ele só aparece para mim em sonho.'

'Socava ele em sonho também sem problema nenhum.'

Ren observou os dois garotos que conversavam em voz baixa se aproximarem. Sorriu de leve, reparando na energia tanto de um quanto do outro, eram bem diferentes, porém igualmente fortes. Fitou Kazuo por um tempo e depois observou Shaolin. Era mesmo o garoto que Anna tinha comentado. Não pôde deixar de sentir receio, mas pensou que ele mesmo já tinha passado por vários desafios quando tinha a idade dele.

Sakura se aproximou dos dois. 'Estes são Kazuo-kun…' Falou passando o braço pelas costas do rapaz. 'E Shaolin.' Falou colocando a mão no ombro do filho. Sorriu para Ren e depois olhou para os dois. 'Ren Tao é um amigo meu.'

Os dois perceberam o pai rodando os olhos, mas se mantendo quieto. Não parecia ser amigo dele também. Entreolharam-se e estavam doidos para começarem a falar suas suposições um para o outro. Sakura percebeu e sorriu, vendo-os interagirem. Era bem diferente de quando se conheceram.

Shaolin olhou para Ren e franziu a testa de leve. 'Então o senhor deve ser a ajuda que o Gabriel mencionou…' Disse e olhou para o pai. 'Para achar a chave de Shamesh.'

Ren assentiu com a cabeça. 'Ela está sob a proteção de uma xamã.' Ele esclareceu. 'Na França.'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos. 'Tão longe?' Olhou para a mãe e sentiu que ela segurou mais forte o seu ombro.

'Você a conhece?' Sakura perguntou.

'Sim. Ela está aguardando pelo seu filho.' Ele respondeu. 'Todos os protetores estão avisados sobre a missão dele e estão esperando.' Esclareceu. 'Apenas uma das chaves, além da sua, não está com os xamãs.'

Syaoran se aproximou. 'Você sabe com quem ela está?'

'Há suposições.' Respondeu. 'Acredita-se que esteja no Vaticano.'

'É… isso vai ser um problema.' Syaoran comentou, olhando para Shaolin e forçou um sorriso. 'Mas vai dar tudo certo no final.'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. 'Sim. Tudo vai terminar bem.'

Ren sorriu de leve para ele. 'Esse tipo de pensamento… pode salvar sua vida.'

O menino encolheu os ombros. 'Se eu pensar que não vou conseguir, não adianta nem tentar.'

'Exatamente.' Ele respondeu e olhou para Sakura. 'Ele precisa encontrar as chaves e destruí-las antes dos idiotas sem noção do perigo alcançá-las. Eu posso ajudar…' Falou voltando-se para Syaoran. 'Eles podem usar o meu avião. As chaves estão espalhadas pelo mundo. Será mais rápido e seguro para eles viajarem desta forma.'

Syaoran concordou com a cabeça. 'Nós vamos com eles.'

Ren franziu a testa e olhou para Sakura, depois voltou-se para Syaoran. 'Acha que ela vai aguentar?'

Sakura se afastou dos garotos e se aproximou de Ren. 'Hei! É claro que eu vou. Estou me sentindo melhor.'

Syaoran olhou para a esposa depois para Ren. Trincou os dentes. 'Não sei.' Respondeu com sinceridade.

'Eu já falei que estou melhor!' Sakura falou com o tom mais alto, olhando de um para outro. Era só o que faltava eles começarem a concordar um com o outro agora para deixá-la de molho.

Syaoran respirou fundo e fitou a esposa. 'Asakura pode ajudar você a se estabilizar. Talvez seja melhor ouvi-la primeiro e depois decidir isso.'

Sakura estranhou. 'Agora não tem mais receio dos xamãs?'

Syaoran fitou-a intensamente por vários segundos, antes de soltar lentamente a respiração. 'Tenho muito mais receio de perder você.'

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Notas Específicas:_**

 ** _Música do capítulo:_** _Friends In Love (Amigos Apaixonados) by Mia Rose_

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _KATH:_** _AHHHHH Presente de aniversário adiantado para mim! Finalmente Shaolin e Kasumi se acertaram… quer dizer, pelo menos vão tentar, né? Pena que vai acontecer tanta coisa depois… enfim… deixa pra lá! Estou feliz só pelos beijinhos!_

 _É isso gente! Agora que os xamãs voltaram a dar as caras o negócio vai se deslanchar e pelo visto vai começar a "Journey around the World" de Shaolin, Kazuo e Marie!_

 _Abraços para todos que estão acompanhando a história e até quinta-feira que vem!_

 ** _YORU:_** _Por um momento, achei que o Shaolin fosse dar para trás e continuar guardando segredo da Kasumi sobre seus sentimentos. Ainda bem que eu estava errada! Este capítulo foi muito fofo, mas eu temo que a história agora vá tomar um rumo um pouco mais sombrio… Ou muito mais sombrio…_

 _E um abraço especial para o meu segundo chinês favorito de todos os tempos… Renzinho! Eu estava morrendo de saudades…_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história e até o próximo capítulo!_


	61. A Chave da Justiça

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 61**

 **A Chave da Justiça**

Syaoran fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Respirou fundo e voltou a abri-los. Olhou para os filhos e depois para a esposa. Fitou rapidamente Ren Tao e pensou que, realmente, a vida vivia lhe pregando grandes peças. Passou a mão no rosto e depois pelos cabelos. Tinha que ser racional agora e não resolveria nada ser cabeça dura.

Por alguns instantes, pensou na mãe e na decisão que ela tomou ao obrigá-lo a sair de Hong Kong para caçar as Cartas Clow quanto tinha 10 anos de idade. Yelan confiava que ele conseguiria as Cartas, o que não foi bem o que aconteceu, mas ela confiou que ele sobreviveria a tudo pelo que passou. Ela simplesmente confiou nele. Olhou novamente para Shaolin e engoliu em seco, teria que tomar a mesma decisão.

'Precisamos conversar, Sakura.' Ele falou, fitando a esposa sério.

Ela franziu a testa. 'Sobre?'

'Vamos para nosso quarto.' Ele falou já subindo as escadas. 'Shaolin, Kazuo… arrumem suas coisas. Rápido.' Ordenou. 'E liguem para Marie, avisando-a do que está acontecendo, para ela se preparar também.' Falou, pegando o celular e o colocando na mão de Shaolin.

'Hei, hei…' Sakura o interrompeu, irritada. 'O que pensa que está fazendo?'

'Vamos conversar.' Ele falou novamente, pedindo com um gesto que ela o acompanhasse. Olhou para Ren e respirou fundo. 'Por favor, dê-nos 15 minutos.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça e sorriu fracamente. Já tinha ideia do que o conterrâneo tinha decidido, agora o problema seria convencer a esposa. Sabia o quanto a feiticeira era teimosa.

Sakura olhou de um para o outro e fechou mais o rosto. Viu Shaolin e Kazuo subindo as escadas para obedecerem o pai. O filho já estava ligando para Marie. Trincou os dentes e subiu com passos duros atrás do marido e, assim que entrou no quarto, bateu a porta, encarando-o.

'O que pensa que está fazendo?' Ela quase gritou.

Syaoran cruzou os braços e tentou relaxar o pescoço. 'Não podemos estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.' Falou. 'Treinamos Shaolin por mais de cinco anos para ele estar preparado para isso e ele está. Kazuo o ajudará e Marie também. Precisamos confiar neles.'

Sakura olhou perplexa para o marido. 'Você não ouviu o que Kazuo-kun falou? Shaolin entrou em transe! Se ele não conseguir voltar, ele morre! Você não entendeu isso?!'

'E o que você acha que pode fazer estando ao lado dele quando ele estiver em transe, Sakura?'

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca mas nada saía por ela. Ficou um tempo em silêncio e depois balançou a cabeça. 'Estando ao lado dele… Talvez, eu… Nós poderíamos ajudá-lo a voltar.'

'Seus poderes estão instáveis.' Ele falou de maneira firme. 'Está lutando o tempo todo e está se fazendo de forte, mas eu sei que volta e meia mal consegue ficar de pé. Não tente me enganar porque eu a conheço bem.'

'Isso passa. É só de vez em quando.' Ela rebateu.

'Até quando será assim?' Ele perguntou e viu que ela fechou os olhos, trincando os dentes. 'Exatamente, você não sabe. Eu não sei. Talvez Asakura nos ajude.' Ele falou se aproximando dela. 'Precisamos confiar no que ensinamos para Shaolin, precisamos confiar no treinamento que demos para ele. Precisamos fazer isso.' Disse devagar, segurando os braços dela.

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto do esposo. 'Ele… Ele é só um menino, Syaoran…' Disse balançando a cabeça. 'Os três são…'

'Você também era quando capturou as Cartas. Nós dois éramos crianças quando saíamos atrás delas. Você enfrentou Madoushi sozinha. Passou pelas provações criadas por Hiiraguizawa para transformar as cartas. Capturou a última carta sozinha e a transformou… Sakura, se você realizou tanto, superou tanto, por que acha que Shaolin e os outros não conseguiriam?'

Ela engoliu em seco. 'Eu… Eu tenho medo.' Admitiu, sentindo os olhos arderem. 'Eu tenho medo por Shaolin, por Kazuo-kun e Marie-chan. E se acontecer alguma coisa com eles?'

Syaoran passou o polegar no rosto da esposa, secando a lágrima que escorria pelo belo rosto, forçou um sorriso. 'Eles vão conseguir, Sakura. Acredite neles.' Falou com a voz suave. 'Eu também tenho medo. Deus, sabe o quanto tenho medo que aconteça alguma coisa com eles ou com você. Mas… Não adianta apenas ter medo.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça e se aproximou dele, abraçou o marido pela cintura e escondeu seu rosto no peito dele. Syaoran a abraçou com carinho e beijou a cabeça dela.

'Tudo vai dar certo, minha flor. Tudo vai terminar bem.'

Sakura concordou, novamente, com a cabeça ainda contra o peito dele. Ela se afastou dele e levantou o rosto. Forçou um sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça. 'Você está certo.'

Ele sorriu e passou a mão no rosto dela, fazendo um carinho. 'Isso é só mais um dos inúmeros desafios pelos quais passamos, Sakura. Superamos tanto…' Falou com tom suave. 'E vamos sempre superá-los. Principalmente agora que não somos só eu e você. Temos uma família.'

'Sim.' Falou forçando um sorriso. 'Temos uma família. E, logo, estaremos juntos novamente.'

'Exatamente.' Ele falou.

Ela levantou as mãos secando o rosto que ainda estava molhado e tentando parar de chorar. 'Vai tudo terminar bem.' Repetiu para si mesma.

* * *

Marie estava ao lado de Kazuo e Shaolin, olhando para o avião a frente deles no aeroporto de Tomoeda.

Ela tinha, literalmente, fugido de casa ao receber a ligação do primo falando que teriam que partir o quanto antes para irem atrás das chaves. Simplesmente pegou algumas roupas, jogou dentro da mochila e pulou a janela de casa. Não se despediu, nem deu explicações, pois sabia que entraria em uma briga com o pai e não tinha tempo para isso. Deixou um bilhete e, sinceramente, esperava que ele a entendesse. Se não, ele poderia deixá-la de castigo depois que salvassem o mundo.

Um enorme carro a pegou a algumas quadras de sua casa e, nele, encontrou os primos dentro dele, seguindo para o aeroporto. Perguntou pelos tios e Shaolin explicou que os pais estavam indo se encontrar com uns tais de Asakuras que ajudariam a estabilizar a aura da mãe. Marie sorriu de lado e pensou que Anna, provavelmente, seria a única pessoa capaz de orientar os tios num momento como aquele.

Perguntou de quem era o carrão e os dois deram de ombros. Shaolin informou que era de um amigo da mãe. Apenas da mãe, frisou, olhando para Kazuo com cumplicidade. Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando que eles agora tinham ficado bem amiguinhos quando o assunto era de interesse comum.

'Vocês, provavelmente, estão falando de Tao-san…' Falou, dando de ombros e rindo de lado ao vê-los arregalar os olhos, espantados.

Os dois bem que tentaram arrancar dela alguma informação sobre o tal amigo de Sakura. Shaolin comentou que a voz dele era parecida com a do pai e reparou que ele falou algumas coisas em mandarim com Syaoran, deduzindo que ele também era chinês. Kazuo concordou com as observações e também insistiu para a ruiva metida falar alguma coisa, mas Marie estava no fundo se divertindo com a curiosidade dos dois.

Um rapaz se aproximou deles e os cumprimentou de forma polida. Apresentou-se como Tai Dai e era empregado da família Tao.

'Estarei acompanhando vocês.' Tai Dai falou. 'O senhor Tao me pediu para levá-los aonde vocês precisarem ir. Está tudo preparado.'

Marie olhou para os dois e sorriu de lado. 'Jatinho particular… Hum… Que chique, não?'

'Humph.' Kazuo murmurou. 'O que você acha, Shaolin? Será que dá mesmo para confiar naquele cara?'

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Sei lá. Tousan mandou a gente ir, então…' Ele falou olhando para avião. 'Vamos nessa. Quanto antes destruirmos aquelas chaves, mais cedo voltamos para casa.'

Kazuo meneou a cabeça. 'Vamos lá, então.' Olhou para o rapazinho a frente deles e levantou a mão apontando o avião. 'Este negócio voa mesmo, não é?'

Marie rodou os olhos. 'É claro que voa. Não está vendo os que estão voando por aí.' Falou, apontando para os aviões que decolavam e aterrizavam perto deles no aeroporto.

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Só estou verificando as informações. Não confio muito nessas coisas. Para mim, voar era bater asas e não esse negócio aí na nossa frente.'

'Você está com medo?' Marie falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Eu não tenho medo de nada, garota.' Respondeu, trincando os dentes.

'Humph.' Ela murmurou batendo no ombro dele. 'Estou vendo… eu seguro na sua mãozinha para você não ficar com medo.' Falou, rindo e caminhando em direção ao avião.

Shaolin não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada e levou um cascudo do irmão.

'Hei! Pirralho!' Kazuo falou com a voz brava. 'Não me provoque.'

'Acho que você vai preferir pegar na mão dela do que na minha.' Falou antes de, praticamente, sair correndo atrás de Marie para não levar outro cascudo do irmão.

Kazuo soltou um murmúrio contrariado. Ajeitou nas costas a mochila onde tinha colocado algumas coisas e caminhou atrás dos dois. Olhou novamente em volta e para cima, vendo aquelas coisas barulhentas voando no céu. Tentou relaxar os ombros tensos. Balançou a cabeça de leve e começou a subir a escada que levava para a abertura daquela máquina. Quando passou por ela, ainda deu uma última olhada e engoliu em seco. Ele não tinha medo de nada.

Marie olhou para o luxuoso avião e sorriu. Nada mal, pensou para si. Sentou numa das confortáveis poltronas e olhou pela janela. Shaolin sentou no outro lado perto da outra janela e pegou o rashinban que tinha trazido dentro da mochila. Brincou um pouco com ele nas mãos para tentar relaxar.

Gabriel tinha aparecido no seu último sonho e, quando Shaolin perguntou diretamente o que tinha acontecido com ele durante o processo de destruição, o anjo, para variar, foi bem evasivo na resposta. Disse que isso dependeria de cada chave e que ele, provavelmente, teria outros encontros como o que teve com Janus. Abafou um bocejo e se esticou na poltrona espaçosa. Sentia-se ainda cansado, mesmo depois de ter dormido por tanto tempo.

Kazuo entrou atrás deles, seguido por Tai Dai que, logo, tratou de fechar a escotilha. Olhou com curiosidade para o interior da aeronave. Observou Marie e Shaolin, sentados um de cada lado. Estava para sentar ao lado do irmão.

'Senta com nee-san, Kazuo.' Shaolin falou e olhou para o irmão que o fuzilou com os olhos. 'Eu vou dormir.' Emendou rapidamente.

'Você ainda está com sono?' Perguntou apreensivo.

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'Assim que o avião decolar vou deitar nas duas poltronas.'

Kazuo olhou para o irmão preocupado. 'Não seria melhor esperar um pouco mais antes de ir atrás da próxima chave?'

'Não… Não.' Ele respondeu rapidamente. 'A viagem até a França é longa, vou descansar bastante.' Falou sorrindo de leve, mas não conseguindo dissipar a preocupação do irmão.

Kazuo olhou para Marie, que tinha prestado atenção no diálogo dos dois, e também estava temerosa de que algo acontecesse com o primo. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, ainda observando o irmão.

Shaolin virou-se para a janela e suspirou. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na poltrona.

Kazuo franziu a testa e trincou os dentes. Droga, queria fazer mais por ele, mas sabia que para o processo de destruição das tais chaves não podia fazer nada.

Tai Dai apareceu, informando que eles já tinham autorização para levantar voo e solicitou que apertassem os cintos de segurança.

'Cinto?' Kazuo perguntou sem entender.

'Isso aqui.' Marie falou, mostrando para ele e fechando o dela.

'Para quê isso?'

'Para se tiver turbulência, a gente não bater a cabeça.'

'Turbulência? Isso está começando a cheirar mal. Não estou gostando disso.' Falou incomodado.

Ela abriu o próprio cinto e se debruçou para pegar o dele, fechando-o em volta da cintura do rapaz. 'Pronto. Agora fica frio.' Ela falou, voltando a afivelar o cinto dela.

Kazuo olhou para aquilo e depois em volta. Observou rapidamente o irmão e o viu dar um outro bocejo. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a irritabilidade.

'Fica frio.' Marie falou novamente.

'Estou frio. Uma pedra de gelo. Não está vendo?!' Respondeu irritado. 'E para de me dar ordem.'

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a fitar a janela. A aeronave começou a se locomover e Kazuo ajeitou-se incomodado na poltrona. Olhou pela janela, percebendo que a máquina pegava velocidade e sentiu um frio na boca do estômago quando ela saiu do chão. Respirou fundo tentando se controlar. A aeronave deu um leve solavanco antes de subir, fazendo o rapaz instintivamente pressionar as costas no assento da poltrona e pegar a mão de Marie que repousava no braço da poltrona entre eles.

Marie arregalou os olhos, sentindo a pressão da mão dele sobre a sua e olhou para o lado, vendo o rapaz, branco como um fantasma, olhando fixamente para frente. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa e implicar com ele, mas logo a fechou e sorriu de leve. Virou a mão e sentiu os dedos dele entrelaçando com os dela.

Encolheu os ombros de leve e virou para a janela, pois sentia as bochechas esquentarem. Se ele não queria que ela o visse pálido, ela também não queria que ele a visse vermelha daquela maneira. Sorriu, sentindo a mão dele relaxar um pouco, mas continuar sobre a sua depois do avião já ter se estabilizado.

Shaolin lançou um olhar na direção do irmão e da prima, notando-os de mãos dadas e esboçou um sorriso, balançando a cabeça. Respirou fundo e se virou, colocando os pés sobre a poltrona do lado e deitando-se de maneira mais confortável para poder dormir.

* * *

Sakura olhava para a paisagem através da janela do carro. Estava ao lado de Syaoran de mãos dadas com ele. Ouvia Syaoran conversando com Ren em mandarim, estavam falando alguma coisa sobre o Círculo e sobre quem eram os idiotas responsáveis por aquela confusão toda, no entanto, não estava prestando muita atenção. Estava preocupada com Shaolin, Kazuo e Marie.

Havia se despedido do filho com um abraço apertado e pedido a ele para se cuidar. Foi dolorido demais afastar-se dele, sabendo que não o veria por algum tempo. Pediu para ele ser forte e o lembrou que ela estaria esperando por ele, que tinha certeza que ele conseguiria destruir as chaves. Conhecia Shaolin melhor que ninguém e sabia que o filho estava com medo, mas se mostrava determinado. Tinha que passar confiança para ele de que tudo terminaria bem.

Sorriu de leve, pensando que também fora difícil se despedir de Kazuo. Mesmo sabendo que o rapaz não era seu filho, já sentia carinho por ele. Ele era parte de Syaoran e lembrava tanto o marido em algumas situações. Abraçou-o e o fez prometer que cuidaria de Shaolin, mas também se cuidaria. Deixou claro que queria os dois e Marie de volta em casa logo para que pudessem novamente continuar a vida que estavam construindo juntos. Lembrou-se que ele ficou sem graça e encabulado, mas retribuiu o abraço dela.

Apertou de leve o livro em que trazia as cartas e que estava no seu colo. Sabia que não estava conseguindo fornecer às cartas a energia necessária para elas, sua magia estava instável. As cartas já agiam de forma independente, manifestavam-se sem ordens. Sorriu de leve, passando as mãos sobre o livro e sentindo a magia emanando dele. Elas estavam se poupando para ajudá-la. Iriam se manifestar para protegê-la caso fosse necessário, como fizeram da última vez, sem que ela ou Syaoran solicitassem. Simplesmente agiriam para ajudá-la, como verdadeiras amigas. Fiéis amigas.

Olhou para o livro, vendo o desenho do felino na capa. Sentiu o coração apertar quando Kero havia decidido retornar a ele para fornecer mais energia para as cartas. Ela sabia que o guardião solar andava dormindo em cima do livro e vinha passando bastante tempo perto delas, imaginou que fosse por carência, mas não. Ele estava fornecendo a elas parte de sua energia para que elas continuassem a agir de forma independente sem se "alimentarem" da magia dela, que estava enfraquecida. Não era à toa que ele vinha comendo ainda mais que o normal nos últimos dias e havia deixado, milagrosamente, o videogame de lado apenas para estar perto do livro. Não era preguiça.

Pensou em enviar o livro com os jovens, mas sabia que precisaria delas também e, como Syaoran havia comentado, Marie estava com eles. Os poderes de Khala'a que ela possuía ajudariam a protegê-los. Khala'a fora a melhor aliada que tiveram no momento mais difícil da vida deles e a ajuda dela seria fundamental para Shaolin e Kazuo. Confiava em Marie e sabia que a jovem cuidaria deles por ela. Sentiu não poder falar com ela antes de partirem, mas precisava realmente encontrar-se rápido com Anna Asakura.

Sentia o peito doer e o corpo fraco inúmeras vezes. Era como se a estivessem bombardeando com uma energia terrível, nociva. Como se estivesse aos poucos sendo envenenada e, apesar de lutar tanto e ter algumas poucas melhoras, voltava a sentir novamente as mesmas sensações. Era uma agonia contínua. Uma dor infinita. Uma tristeza permanente.

Ela fechou os olhos brevemente, lembrando-se da última vez que havia se encontrado com os Asakuras e os Xamãs. Não estava passando pelo melhor momento de sua vida e, de forma irônica, novamente estava indo ao encontro deles a procura de ajuda para resolver seus problemas.

Passou a mão no livro e lembrou-se que foram as cartas que haviam sugerido que procurasse Ren Tao para ajudá-la naquela época. Abriu os olhos e virou-se para frente, observando o xamã ainda conversava com o esposo de forma contida. Sorriu de leve realmente constatando que os dois tinham o timbre de voz muito parecidos e os anos não tinham mudado isso.

Sabendo que estava sendo observado por ela, ele desviou os olhos de Syaoran e a fitou, sorrindo de leve.

'Não perguntei como você está…' Ela falou percebendo a gafe.

'Preocupado.' Ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu de leve. 'Você mencionou que se casou.'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Sim. E tenho dois filhos agora.' Ren falou, aumentando o sorriso.

'Gostaria de conhecer sua esposa e seu filhos.' Ela falou.

'Você os conhecerá.'

'E Jun-san? Como ela está? Ela se casou?'

Ren fechou o sorriso e franziu a testa de leve. 'Jun nunca se casará.' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'É uma decisão dela e eu respeito isso.'

Sakura desviou os olhos dele e olhou o marido de esguelha. Soltou um suspiro um pouco dolorido pela lembrança que tinha do que ela havia lhe falado. 'Então ela ainda…' Balançou a cabeça de leve, sentindo que invadia a privacidade da família dele. Achou melhor se calar.

Ren cruzou os braços. 'Sim… Ela ainda ama a mesma pessoa impossível para ela.'

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

'Mas ela é feliz. À maneira dela.' Ele completou.

'Se ela não tivesse intervindo naquela época…' Sakura começou a comentar e apertou mais forte a mão do esposo, sorriu sentindo-a quente, tão diferente da pele de um kyonshi.

'Isso é passado.' Syaoran a cortou, incomodado.

'Concordo.' Ren falou. 'Isso é passado. Vocês dois foram mais loucos do que eu havia sequer imaginado.' Completou, rindo. 'Mas, no final… Tudo se acertou, não foi?'

'Acho que sim… Pelo menos até agora.' Ela comentou, voltando a fitá-lo.

'E tudo vai se acertar novamente.' Ren afirmou. Ele soltou um longo suspiro. 'Estamos esperando este momento há muito tempo. Estávamos nos preparando para ele e tenho certeza…' Ele fez uma pausa, desviando os olhos dela rapidamente. 'Que agora estamos em condições de cumprir a nossa missão de uma vez por todas.'

Syaoran desviou os olhos da esposa e fitou o xamã a sua frente com o cenho franzido. 'Do que está falando, Tao?'

'A instabilidade que este bando de imbecis está criando tem consequências muito maiores do que eles sequer imaginam. Mas… Isso é uma longa história e já estamos chegando na residência dos Asakuras.'

'Anna Asakura realmente será capaz de ajudar Sakura?' Syaoran perguntou.

'Ela não teria me enviado, se não fosse esse o caso.' Ren suspirou. 'Acho que, no mundo inteiro, ela seria a única pessoa, além de você, que pode ajudá-la. No final… O Grande Espírito sempre sabe o que precisa ser feito, mesmo que esteja muito além do nosso conhecimento.'

Syaoran e Sakura se entreolharam. Ele forçou um sorriso para ela e se inclinou para beijar a cabeça da esposa que fechou os olhos. Ren sorriu de leve.

'Realmente a Anna tem uma facilidade sem igual para interpretar os sinais…' Falou, chamando a atenção dos dois. 'E agir de acordo com a vontade do Grande Espírito. Ela saberá como ajudá-los.'

Sakura sorriu de leve e concordou com a cabeça. 'Como da última vez em que eu a encontrei e ela me esclareceu tanta coisa.' Ela balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos brevemente. 'Deveria tê-la procurado antes.'

'Tudo acontece quando tem que acontecer.' Ren falou de forma firme.

'Espero que sim.'

O carro parou em frente a pousada Funbari. Syaoran inclinou o corpo olhando para o local através da janela. Franziu a testa de leve, sentindo a energia xamã. Sabia que eles estavam ali para ajudá-los, mas não podia negar que ainda sentia aquele arrepio percorrer sua coluna com a proximidade daquelas presenças.

Bem, teria que se acostumar. Se eles pudessem ajudar sua esposa, então não seriam as preconcepções transmitidas pelo seu clã que o impediriam de seguir em frente. Estava a frente de um Tao, conversando com ele de forma polida e amigável. E não podia negar que, apesar da arrogância própria do homem à sua frente, eles realmente tinham algumas coisas em comum.

'Chegamos.' Ren falou abrindo a porta do carro e saindo por ela. Deixou-a aberta para que o casal saísse.

Logo a porta da pousada se abriu e Sakura reconheceu a mulher de cabelos castanhos que os recebeu. Pensou que, como da outra vez que a vira, estava com o rosto bastante tenso, mas agora esboçava um sorriso fraco nos lábios que foi retribuído por Tao que caminhou até ela, beijando-lhe a cabeça com carinho.

Ren voltou-se para o casal que o seguia. 'Esta é minha esposa.' Ele a apresentou. 'Matsuko Tao.'

Sakura cumprimentou-a, sorrindo e reparou que ela olhou para Syaoran e sorriu de leve. Provavelmente lembrando-se que, na única vez que se viram, fora justamente para que Sakura fosse atrás dele no Mundo das Trevas.

'Da outra vez, não fomos apresentadas. Sou Sakura Li e este é meu marido, Syaoran.' Indicou o marido que a cumprimentou com a cabeça.

Matsuko sorriu para ela. 'Da outra vez nós duas estávamos numa situação igualmente tensa… Mas menos preparadas para enfrentar os desafios, não?'

'Espero que sim.' Sakura falou.

'Estamos preocupados com você.' Ela falou e deu espaço para eles passarem. 'Anna vai ajudá-la, confie nela.' Completou e depois olhou para Syaoran. 'Vocês dois.'

Ele franziu a testa de leve. 'É por isso que estamos aqui.'

Ren olhou para a esposa. 'Melhor não deixar Anna esperando.'

Ela concordou e Sakura sorriu de leve. Adorava reparar em como a senhora Asakura conseguia impor aquele domínio incrível sobre os xamãs. Olhou de esguelha para o marido e pensou em como ele reagiria ao conhecê-la. Se a situação não fosse tão tensa, seria interessante.

Caminharam em silêncio entrando na pousada e Sakura reparou na aura agitada de Syaoran. Voltou-se para ele e sorriu de leve tentando passar confiança.

'Preciso de um tempo para me acostumar, okay?' Ele falou incomodado, sabendo que ela havia reparado na sua apreensão e reação à energia xamânica. Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

Logo encontraram Anna sentada à mesa baixa, tomando chá de forma calma. Ela levantou os olhos para o grupo que se aproximava. Cravou seu olhar em Sakura e depois desviou para Syaoran que estava ao lado dela. Sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça.

'Humph.' Anna murmurou. 'Realmente faz sentido.' Falou olhando para Sakura que se aproximava dela, puxando o marido pela mão.

'O que faz sentido?' Sakura perguntou, franzindo a testa de leve.

'Vocês serem almas gêmeas.' Anna falou com calma, olhando de um para o outro. Sorriu de lado. 'É algo extremamente raro, pois limita o desenvolvimento individual diante da ausência do outro, mas faz sentido devido ao grande poder que você recebeu. Vocês dois são, verdadeiramente, como uma só entidade e o que os une é mais forte do que compreendem.'

Syaoran ajeitou o corpo, sentindo-se incomodado na presença da senhora Asakura. Apertou mais forte a mão de Sakura e realmente estava tentado a ir embora com a esposa dali.

Anna voltou-se para ele. 'Estava realmente curiosa para conhecê-lo, Li-san.'

Ele suspirou, tentando disfarçar o incômodo. 'Acho que sim…' Falou por fim. 'Não posso dizer que me sinto à vontade com energia…' Ele falou olhando em volta. '...desta natureza.'

Ela sorriu de lado. 'Para quem era um ser das trevas e mudou tanto de presença… Acho que deveria rever seus conceitos.' Falou pegando a xícara nas mãos e bebendo um gole de forma calma. 'O senhor teve contato com quase todos os tipos de magias e energias existentes. Deveria abrir um pouco mais sua mente.'

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha observando-a. 'O que eu penso ou não… realmente não importa.' Falou de forma firme. 'O importante é que ajude minha esposa neste momento.'

Anna levantou o rosto e estreitou os olhos nele. 'Exatamente.' Ela respondeu. 'Temos o mesmo objetivo.'

Syaoran a olhou, desconfiado. Desviou os olhos de Anna para Ren e a esposa que permaneciam a um canto da sala. Olhou para esposa que estava com o livro nas mãos. Respirou fundo.

Anna sorriu, observando-o. Era interessante realmente conhecer o Guardião e constatar em como, no final, o Grande Espírito agia de forma tão sutil, mas tão bem planejada. Acima de qualquer plano ou estratégia humana. A Sabedoria Dele era infinita. Olhou para Ren e Matsuko.

'Acho que vocês já podem se juntar aos outros. Logo, será hora de agir. Não temos muito tempo. Yoh precisa de sua ajuda, Ren.' Ela falou e os dois acenaram com a cabeça, saindo da sala e deixando o casal com Anna.

Ren e Syaoran se encararam uma última vez antes de acenarem um para o outro de forma polida e do xamã desaparecer pela porta com a esposa.

Anna voltou sua atenção para os dois. 'Sentem-se. Temos muito o que conversar e pouco tempo para fazer isso.'

* * *

O avião aterrissou no aeroporto no aeroporto da Basileia, na fronteira da França com a Suíça, na região da Alsácia.

Kazuo respirou fundo, tinha passado quase todas as 12 horas de voo tenso, mal conseguindo relaxar ou dormir como Shaolin e Marie. Passou quase o tempo todo de mão dada com Marie e quase surtou quando a jovem teve que ir ao toilette, obrigando-o a soltá-la. Ele sentado estava e sentado ficou o tempo todo.

Tai Dai ofereceu uma refeição e vários outros quitutes que foram negados terminantemente pelo rapaz, que só perguntava se faltava muito para aquela coisa voltar para o chão.

Shaolin passou a viagem dormindo. Até tentou acordar para comer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Deitou-se de forma mais confortável nas duas poltronas e só acordou mesmo quando Tai Dai o chamou para se prepararem para a aterrissagem, obrigando-o a voltar a ficar sentado e afivelar o cinto.

O menino olhou rapidamente para o irmão e sorriu de leve, vendo-o ainda agarrado à mão da prima que não ousava sequer olhar para ele. Deveria estar bem envergonhada. Respirou fundo e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no assento confortável.

Pensou que, depois que esta loucura toda terminasse, gostaria de um dia viajar novamente com Kasumi. Na verdade, pensou que gostaria um dia de andar de mãos dadas com ela. Eles nunca fizeram isso antes. Talvez quando crianças ou quando um puxava o outro… Na verdade, quando ela o puxava para que ele andasse mais rápido para fazerem alguma coisa que ela tinha decidido.

Sorriu de leve, dando-se conta que durante os festivais do templo Tsukimine, ou quando estavam em algum lugar com aglomeração de pessoas, costumavam ficar de mãos dadas desde pequenininhos para não se perderem. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do último festival em que ela estava vestida com uma roupa tradicional rosa feita por Tomoyo-ba-san. Kasumi estava linda. Pegou a mão dela, não por receio de se perderem, mas apenas para segurar a mão dela. Balançou a cabeça de leve. Era tão óbvio que já não sentia amor fraternal por ela há algum tempo. Tanto que, agora, sentia-se um idiota.

Não podia negar que tinha receio de como as coisas ficariam entre eles no futuro, mas também queria voltar o quanto antes para casa, voltar para Kasumi.

Kurogane-ji-san provavelmente tentaria arrancar seu fígado quando soubesse que estavam namorando. Balançou a cabeça de leve, pensando nas vezes que riu ao ouvi-lo falar que nenhum gaki metido a príncipe chegaria perto da sua princesinha. Soltou um longo suspiro e pensou que, depois de conseguir destruir as sete chaves, salvar o mundo e coisa e tal… enfrentar o tio não deveria ser tão difícil, não é? Realmente esperava que não, mas não pôde deixar e engolir em seco.

A aeronave patinou pela pista e finalmente parou no finger autorizado. Depois de alguns minutos, Tai Dai apareceu com um sorriso, avisando que já poderiam desembarcar. Shaolin desafivelou o cinto e se levantou olhando para o rosto pálido do irmão.

'Você está bem?' Perguntou, preocupado.

Kazuo virou o rosto, olhando para o irmão e precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir responder. 'Tudo tranquilo.' Falou por fim.

'Tranquilo?' Shaolin repetiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Sim…' Kazuo respondeu sem sair do lugar e ainda apertando a mão de Marie.

'O avião já parou. Podemos sair.' Shaolin esclareceu. 'Você está bem, mesmo?' Repetiu a pergunta e desviou os olhos do irmão para fitar a prima que tinha a cabeça baixa sem conseguir encará-lo. 'Bem… Eu espero vocês no hall do aeroporto.' Falou por fim, caminhando pela aeronave e deixando os dois sozinhos.

Marie levantou o rosto, observando o primo se afastar e depois voltou-se para Kazuo.

'Hum…' Ela murmurou sem graça. 'Acho… Acho que a gente já pode descer.'

Kazuo respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. 'E eu que achei que ter asas como o oyaji tinha deveria ser legal.' Soltou por fim.

'Você ainda não se transformou?' Ela perguntou para ele, franzindo a testa de leve.

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve, negando. 'Ainda não, nunca precisei. Midoriko sempre reclamava disso. Ela queria que os outros me vissem transformado para que a temessem mais… Como se isso fosse necessário.' Disse, conseguindo finalmente começar a respirar de forma normal.

'Humph.' Marie murmurou. 'Aquela cobra é uma prepotente.' Falou, franzindo a testa e desviando os olhos dele.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. 'Detestei esse negócio de avião.' Falou de forma sincera.

Marie sorriu de leve e voltou-se para ele, observando o perfil do rapaz. Sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente e abaixou os olhos, ainda vendo a mão dele segurando a dela. 'Hã…' Soltou de forma tímida sem conseguir se reconhecer. 'Acho… Acho que a gente pode… Sabe…' Falou, mordendo os lábios de leve. 'Shaolin-kun está esperando a gente.'

'Vamos lá, então.' Ele falou, soltando a mão dela e tentando desafivelar o cinto de segurança. 'Como é que abre este negócio, mesmo?'

Marie sorriu de leve e o ajudou a abrir o cinto, ensinando-o. 'Pronto… Está livre.'

Ele se levantou e pegou a mochila que tinha deixando no bagageiro, colocou-a nas costas e observou Marie. Franziu a testa de leve, notando que ela não o encarava de frente agora. 'Vamos?' Perguntou e a viu levantar o rosto e acenar que sim com a cabeça.

Marie observou Kazuo, caminhando com as pernas um pouco trêmulas e saindo do avião. Respirou fundo e levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo o coração bater de forma acelerada. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela direito. Fechou os olhos e sorriu de leve, pensando que não se importaria de segurar a mão dele todas as vezes que fossem viajar. Não se importaria mesmo.

Levantou-se e pegou suas coisas para se encontrar com os dois e continuar a busca pela segunda chave.

* * *

Marie observava, sorrindo de leve, a paisagem bonita pela janela do trem que pegaram em direção a Colmar. Kazuo estava ao lado de Shaolin, conversando com o irmão que lhe explicava algumas coisas. O rapaz estava bem mais relaxado andando de trem, parecia estar até se divertindo agora, vendo as construções e as paisagens bucólicas.

Tai Dai tinha reservado uma cabine para eles no trem, além de quartos num hotel da cidade.

Shaolin comentou que gostaria de usar logo o Rashinban para encontrar a chave e destruí-la de uma vez, partindo para próxima. Disse que descansaria durante a viagem entre uma chave e outra. Marie sorriu de forma triste, lembrando-se que Syaoran também agia daquela forma quando estava destruindo as brechas no mundo das trevas.

Syaoran tinha pressa de voltar para Sakura. Shaolin tinha pressa em salvar a mãe, mas ela começava a desconfiar que ele também tinha outro motivo para querer voltar logo ao Japão.

Quanto mais pensava nas lembranças de sua existência anterior, mais ficava na dúvida sobre até onde ela era Khala'a ou Marie. Olhou de esguelha para Kazuo e sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente. Tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo com ela e não conseguia ainda entender o que era. Kazuo era parecido com Syaoran, então devia ser por causa disso que se sentia estranha agora na presença dele.

Ele tinha a presença que o mestre de Khala'a tinha quando era um demônio. O que, na época, concedeu maior autonomia para ela e as outras cartas, tornando-os mais próximos. Lembrava-se da conversa que teve com o seu mestre quando era Esperança e Sakura havia sido alvejada por aquele idiota do Yanamoto. Tinha dito para ele que o amor de Sakura pelas cartas tinha salvado a todas elas e que também o salvaria.

Franziu a testa de leve, lembrando-se do que Kasumi lhe falou sobre ela sentir-se próxima a Kazuo porque suas magias tinham a mesma natureza, mas, ao mesmo tempo, alertando-a de que ela é quem complicava tudo. Kasumi sempre viu as coisas de forma mais simples e direta. Era assim nas brincadeiras de crianças e continuou a ser em muitos aspectos da vida e, por incrível que pareça, até mesmo na magia. Algo que a menina sequer tinha.

Levou as mãos até a altura do peito e sorriu de leve, fechando os olhos. Podia sentir aquele sentimento dos seus mestres dentro do peito. Era um amor forte demais. Poderoso demais. Abriu os olhos e, sem querer, olhou novamente para Kazuo que estava rindo de algo que Shaolin contou para ele. Mordeu o lábio de leve e voltou a fitar a paisagem ao mesmo tempo que tentava entender o que realmente estava acontecendo com ela.

Chegaram à estação de Colmar e Kazuo pediu para eles pararem para comer alguma coisa. Agora, relaxado por estar fora daquela máquina voadora, voltara a sentir fome. Tai Dai havia dado a eles dinheiro na moeda local e um cartão com o nome do hotel em que havia feito as reservas para eles. Entregou também um celular para que entrassem em contato com ele, caso precisassem.

Os três caminharam devagar pela cidade e Marie olhava a tudo, sorrindo de forma aberta.

'As casas aqui são tão bonitinhas! Sinto-me num conto de fadas!' Ela exclamou, vendo as casinhas em estilo colonial com canteiros floridos.

Kazuo observou a ruiva andando a frente e soltando exclamações. Sorriu de leve, percebendo que era a primeira vez que a via feliz daquela forma. Ela era geralmente tão séria e dura quando não estava sendo sarcástica.

'Acho que Kasumi também ia gostar daqui.' Shaolin comentou, observando a cidade. 'As garotas adoram essa coisa de conto de fadas.' Explicou para o irmão.

Kazuo franziu a testa de leve. 'Conto de fadas?' Perguntou, olhando rapidamente para o irmão. 'É comida? Kasumi adora comida… doces…'

Shaolin sorriu pensando que realmente isso era algo que a menina gostava. Talvez comprasse algum doce ou algo diferente para dar de presente para ela quando voltasse. Virou-se para o irmão, negando com a cabeça. 'São histórias de princesas, príncipes e castelos. A princesa sempre está em apuros e o príncipe a salva da bruxa malvada que, sei lá… Faz um feitiço, ou a aprisiona, enfim… Ele a salva e os dois são felizes para sempre.' Shaolin falou.

'Humph.' Kazuo murmurou ainda, observando Marie que olhava admirada para o lugar. 'As garotas gostam de serem salvas?'

Shaolin coçou a cabeça. 'Isso é romantizado. Não sei… Acho que mudou isso. Tousan me falou que kassan não gostava de ser salva. E que ela, inclusive…' Ele reteve-se e pensou por um segundo. O pai tinha pedido para não contar para a mãe que ela o tinha salvado, então ele poderia contar para Kazuo, sem problema, não? Deu de ombros. 'Que kaasan, quando foi ao Mundo das Trevas, foi quem o salvou.' Completou.

'Mesmo?' Kazuo perguntou, olhando para o irmão.

Shaolin acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'Acho que no final… As garotas gostam mesmo é de…' Ele reteve-se novamente, pensando e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não dá para entendê-las.'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Como assim? Elas gostam ou não desse negócio de serem salvas?'

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Eu não sei.' Respondeu com sinceridade. 'Eu acho que não… Elas só gostam… Ah! Eu sei lá do que elas gostam, Kazuo.' Falou por fim irritado. 'Você é o irmão mais velho! Você é que deveria estar me explicando isso e não me perguntando.'

'Oras… Eu não sou humano.' Ele respondeu, contrariado. 'Não entendo dessas coisas. Não convivia com fêmeas, apenas com Midoriko.'

Shaolin olhou feio para o irmão. 'Para de chamar de fêmeas, certo?'

'Mas elas não são?'

'São… Mas chama de garotas.' Ele fez um gesto em direção a Marie. 'Nee-san é uma garota, entendeu? Não a chame de fêmea.'

'Humph.' Ele murmurou. 'Oyaji também não gostou quando eu chamei a Sakura de fêmea dele.'

Shaolin olhou para ele e franziu a testa. 'Eu também não gosto quando chama a minha mãe assim.'

'Isso foi quando eu cheguei nesse mundo.' Consertou, rapidamente. 'Eu a chamo de Sakura agora.'

'Melhor.' Shaolin comentou.

Kazuo meneou a cabeça. 'Você tem razão… Kasumi já me falou que não se deve chamar as garotas assim.'

'Como assim?' Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Eu não acredito que você chamou a Kasumi de fêmea.' Bateu a mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve.

O rapaz endireitou o corpo. 'Ela me falou que não era assim que eu deveria chamá-la.'

'Eu imagino a cara que ela deve ter feito.'

'Ficou vermelha quando eu falei que ela era sua fêmea.'

Shaolin tinha o queixo no chão. 'Você não fez isso. Diz pra mim que você não fez isso…'

Ele encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Ela só ficou vermelha. Você está tendo uma reação mais exagerada do que ela.'

'Por que Kasumi é tímida.'

O rapaz colocou uma mão no queixo pensativo. 'Isso não importa. Ela foi a única que compreendeu que eu me considero um demônio macho, mas me alertou que aqui eu sou um rapaz.' Explicou sorrindo. 'Nada de garoto.'

Shaolin balançou a cabeça desolado. Não conseguia nem imaginar o rosto de Kasumi ao falar sobre isso com Kazuo. Arregalou os olhos lembrando de um detalhe. 'Você não perguntou para ela sobre o tal contato, não é?' Perguntou devagar, rezando internamente para o irmão negar.

Kazuo franziu a testa de leve e estalou a língua. 'Eu deveria ter perguntado… Kasumi me entende, ela me explicaria e evitaria que eu caísse em armadilhas!' Falou e balançou a cabeça de leve com a conclusão.

Shaolin fechou os olhos agradecendo aos céus pela resposta do irmão. Não sabia nem qual seria a reação da menina se Kazuo fizesse esta pergunta a ela. Abriu os olhos e franziu a testa. Pensando friamente, era capaz de Kasumi explicar sem constrangimento como se fosse uma aula de biologia.

Endireitou o corpo lembrando-se de quando os dois estudavam juntos sobre reprodução em biologia e enquanto ele estava sem conseguir nem olhar para ela, Kasumi estudava como se fosse uma matéria qualquer. Soltou um suspiro. De qualquer forma, não gostaria que a namorada tivesse este tipo de conversa com o irmão. Era ciumento e pronto!

Marie parou em frente a um restaurante que parecia um castelo e sorriu. Voltou-se para trás e olhou para os rapazes. 'Vamos neste?!' Perguntou entusiasmada. 'Eu quero comer aqui!'

Kazuo desviou os olhos do rosto do irmão e sorriu, vendo-a olhar feliz para a construção. Olhou para o lugar e ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Por que ela quer comer aqui?' Perguntou para o irmão em voz baixa.

'Porque parece um castelo de conto de fadas. Já falei.' Shaolin falou. 'Talvez… Hum… Talvez ela pense que vai encontrar o príncipe encantado dela aí dentro, não é?'

'Como assim?' Kazuo perguntou. 'Que príncipe encantado?'

'Ah!' Shaolin falou de forma teatral. 'O grande amor da vida dela que a salvará de todos os perigos e jurará amor eterno para Marie-hime.'

Kazuo franziu a testa e ajeitou o corpo, incomodado. 'Eu não estou afim de comer aí não.' Falou mal humorado.

'Acho que será muito difícil convencer nee-san a ir em outro lugar.' Shaolin riu, observando a prima que já entrava no restaurante e fazia um gesto com a mão para eles se apressarem. 'Então seria melhor você ficar por perto para impedir que algum príncipe se aproxime, não é? Vai que ele a tire de você...'

Kazuo o encarou com as bochechas coradas. 'Qual é a sua, pirralho?'

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'É só um conselho.' Falou, apressando o passo para se encontrar com a prima e fugir de alguma retaliação do irmão.

Kazuo observou o irmão e Marie alguns metros à sua frente. Olhou ao redor, vendo se encontrava algum "príncipe", o que quer que isso fosse. Estava com fome até o irmão informá-lo da existência desse negócio aí de contos de fadas. Agora só queria comer qualquer coisa e tirar Marie o quanto antes daquele castelo.

* * *

Shaolin olhou para a construção em frente. O Rashinban apontava seu raio vermelho em direção a ela. Kazuo e Marie estavam ao seu lado.

A ruiva sorriu de leve. 'Esta cidade parece que só tem castelos.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Isso é idiota demais. Não sei o que tem demais neste tipo de construção.' Comentou.

Ela olhou para ele com o rosto fechado. 'Você não tem sensibilidade para apreciar uma arquitetura bonita.'

Kazuo fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção a construção. 'Não tem príncipe encantado nenhum aí dentro.'

Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Do que diabos você está falando?'

Shaolin olhou de um para o outro e soltou um suspiro. 'A chave de Shamash está aí dentro.' Ele falou desativando o Rashinban e guardando-o. 'Tao-san disse que o protetor da chave estaria nos esperando, então acho que vai ser fácil desta vez.' Falou, dando um passo em direção à construção quando sentiu o mão de Kazuo sobre o seu ombro, fazendo-o parar. Voltou-se para o irmão, olhando-o de forma interrogativa.

'Aquele anjo baka falou quanto tempo você fica em transe para destruir cada chave?'

Shaolin desviou os olhos do irmão. 'Ele disse que depende.'

'Você precisa ser rápido, Shaolin-kun.' Marie o advertiu. 'Se ficar desconectado do seu corpo por muito tempo, talvez não consiga voltar, sabe disso, não?'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, observando a prima. 'Mas não tem outro jeito, não é?'

'Se você não voltar em 10 minutos, eu vou acordá-lo, entendeu?' Kazuo falou, olhando sério para o irmão. 'Aí a gente descobre um outro jeito de destruir estas porcarias.'

Marie olhou séria para os dois e comprimiu os lábios. Entendia o posicionamento dos dois.

'Nee-san tentou me acordar e não conseguiu. Não tem como você fazer isso.' Ele falou. 'Se me acontecer alguma coisa, Kazuo, você não é o culpado, entendeu?'

Kazuo se inclinou um pouco apenas para ficar com o rosto na altura do irmão e olhando sério para ele. 'Você nem pense em não voltar, Shaolin. Não vou levar o seu corpo para oyaji e para sua mãe. Então… Vê se fica esperto.'

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça. 'Vou fazer o meu melhor.' Respondeu.

'Ótimo.' Kazuo falou, erguendo-se e passou a mão na cabeça do irmão. 'Vamos então.'

Caminharam em direção a construção e pararam em frente ao imenso portão. Marie se aproximou para bater nele, mas nem foi preciso encostar nele que já se abriu, rangendo. Os três se entreolharam, apreensivos. Kazuo tirou a esfera negra do bolso e a apertou entre os dedos. Shaolin fez o mesmo. Entraram pelo castelo, observando o ambiente ricamente decorado com móveis vitorianos e completamente vazio.

'Esta energia é estranha.' Kazuo comentou.

'É energia xamã.' Marie esclareceu, sentindo-se incomodada.

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'É parecida com a de Tao-san. Não tem muita diferença.' Ele parou um instante, pensando. 'Na verdade, tem sim, mas acho que a base é a mesma.'

'Tá maluco? Isso aqui me dá calafrios.' Kazuo comentou.

'O que dá calafrios é este lugar vazio.' O garoto comentou, olhando para a decoração. 'Isso aqui parece a idade média.'

Chegaram num salão onde encontraram uma bela mulher sentada numa cadeira parecendo um trono. Os cabelos dela eram de um louro claríssimo acinzentado, quase platinado e os olhos eram avermelhados. Tinha uma aparência frágil, pele tão clara e branca que parecia nunca ter sido banhada pelo sol. Estava sentada de forma elegante, evidenciando seu porte de aristocracia europeia. Vestia um longo vestido com babados, e laços, ricamente detalhado. Parecia uma princesa, uma verdadeira princesa, Shaolin observou, sorrindo de leve.

A mulher olhou para os três com a testa levemente franzida. Levantou-se, caminhando na direção deles e parou a um pouco mais de um metro de distância. Shaolin deu um passo à frente, mas Kazuo o segurou pelo ombro, impedindo-o de se aproximar da jovem.

Ela olhou Shaolin que sorria para ela e abriu um tímido sorriso para o garoto. Depois levantou os olhos para Kazuo e Marie, voltando a ficar séria.

'A presença de vocês é esquisita.' Ela falou, olhando de um para o outro.

Kazuo e Marie se entreolharam. Shaolin tirou a mão do irmão do ombro e se aproximou dela.

'Você deve ser Jeanne-san, não?' O garoto perguntou, olhando-a diretamente.

Ela voltou-se para ele e confirmou com a cabeça. 'Estava esperando-o. Avisaram-me que você estaria vindo para destruir a chave que protejo.'

Ela sorriu pegando o rosto do garoto entre suas mãos.

Shaolin arregalou os olhos de leve, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ao fitá-la tão de perto.

'Você terá que ser forte. Shamash é o juiz do céu e do mundo do além. E, como todo juiz, é imparcial em suas sentenças. O que será testado em você não é força física, mas sua força de caráter.' Ela falou com a voz mansa e suave. Sorriu de leve novamente. 'Acredita que esteja preparado?'

Shaolin engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça. Jeanne soltou o rosto do menino. 'Venha comigo então.' Falou, virando-se e caminhando em direção a uma porta que levava a outro cômodo do imenso castelo.

Jeanne olhou sobre o ombro para Marie e Kazuo e estreitou os olhos neles. Kazuo sentiu-se incomodado. Tinha alguma coisa estranha e costumava não estar enganado em seus pressentimentos. Olhou em volta, sentindo algumas outras presenças, mas não tão fortes quanto da jovem que caminhava à frente deles. Ela até poderia ter aparência frágil, mas a energia que emanava do corpo dela era muito forte.

Pararam em frente a uma cápsula de ferro com uma fronte feminina esculpida. Parecia um sarcófago.

'Esta é a dama de ferro.' Ela falou, caminhando até a exótica caixa e a abrindo. As dobradiças de metal rangeram, incomodando Shaolin. Ela fitou o garoto com o rosto sério. 'Muitos anos atrás, acreditei que, usando a chave de Shamash, pudesse abrir os Portões da Babilônia para aprisionar uma pessoa e evitar que o mal se espalhasse pelo mundo.' Ela comentou, olhando para a Dama de Ferro e sorrindo de leve. 'Mas o Grande Espírito, no final, conseguiu aprisionar este mal em outro lugar.' Soltou um suspiro e voltou a fitar Shaolin. 'Para alcançar a chave e entrar em contato com Shamash, precisa entrar e enfrentar o julgamento para destruí-la ou não.'

Marie franziu a testa, observando a Dama de Ferro, deu um passo a frente encarando Jeanne com os olhos em chamas. 'Está louca em fazê-lo entrar nesse caixão? Está cheio de cravos! Isso aí era usado para tortura!'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos, observando a cápsula. 'Meu irmão não entra aí mesmo. Esta mulher é louca. Vamos embora daqui.' Falou já segurando o braço de Shaolin e pronto para dar meia volta.

Jeanne soltou um suspiro. 'Os cravos só o ferirão se ele não passar no julgamento.'

Kazuo voltou-se para ela. 'Nem pensar. Vamos embora daqui, Shaolin.' Falou, começando a arrastar o garoto.

'Você não confia no caráter do seu irmão?' Ela perguntou, fazendo-o estaquear e voltar-se para ela.

'O caráter dele não deveria ser julgado colocando a vida dele em risco.' Kazuo respondeu trincando os dentes.

'Mas isso é uma decisão dele, não?' Jeanne perguntou sem se abalar. 'Ele está ao seu lado… Mesmo você sendo um demônio. O certo seria ele temê-lo, não?'

'Isso não tem nada a ver com ele entrar nesta sua coisa de maluco aí.'

Ela sorriu de leve novamente. 'Passei grande parte da minha infância e adolescência na dama de ferro.' Ela falou, olhando para cápsula e depois voltando a fitá-los. 'E estou aqui. Fui julgada e sobrevivi.' Jeanne fitou Shaolin. 'Você teme não passar no julgamento?'

Shaolin franziu a testa de leve. 'Não.'

'Então…' Ela falou, sorrindo de leve. 'Não tem porque temê-lo.'

'Tem razão.' Shaolin falou e tentou puxar o braço que o irmão segurava com força.

Kazuo olhou para ele. 'Nem pensar.'

'Preciso fazer isso. Viemos até aqui para destruir esta chave e temos mais outras cinco. Não podemos perder tempo.'

Kazuo olhava da Dama de ferro para o irmão, não dava para permitir que ele entrasse ali.

'Kassan precisa que eu faça isso, Kazuo.' Ele falou, fazendo o irmão trincar os dentes.

'Inferno.' Kazuo falou, soltando o braço do irmão. 'Dez minutos ou eu abro esta porcaria para tirá-lo daí.' Falou. 'Você tem dez minutos.'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. 'Eu vou tentar ser rápido.' Falou, caminhando em direção a cápsula de ferro.

Marie olhava para os dois, nervosa. Tinha vontade de, como Kazuo, impedir que o garoto entrasse nela.

Shaolin parou em frente a Jeanne que sorriu para ele e depois entrou na cápsula. Ela fechou a tampa, mas sentiu a mão de Kazuo pegar o seu pulso. Levantou o rosto, encarando-o.

'Se acontecer alguma coisa com ele aí dentro, eu juro que você vai se arrepender, entendeu?'

'Isso só vai depender dele.' Ela respondeu, impassível.

'Então é melhor rezar para ele sair bem daí.' Ameaçou novamente.

Marie tocou no ombro de Kazuo, chamando a atenção dele. 'Tente ficar calmo.' Ela falou, sentindo a aura do rapaz expandir conforme o nervosismo dele.

'Eu estou.' Ele respondeu de forma baixa, ainda encarando Jeanne.

Soltou o pulso dela e deu um passo para trás, permitindo assim que ela fechasse completamente a cápsula.

Kazuo tentou respirar fundo e relaxar, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na tal dama de ferro com o irmão dentro.

Marie observou a xamã que suspirou e caminhou devagar em direção à entrada do castelo. Ela voltou-se para os dois. 'Eles chegaram.'

'De quem está falando?' Marie perguntou, concentrando-se brevemente para identificar as presenças mágicas.

'Dos que também estão atrás da chave.' Jeanne esclareceu.

Kazuo rodou os olhos. 'Droga… só faltava mesmo aparecerem aqueles idiotas para me deixarem mais nervoso.' Ele olhou para o relógio. 'Shaolin tem mais sete minutos.' Falou, pegando a esfera negra e transformando-a na espada mágica. 'Tenho que acabar com esses idiotas em cinco.' Concluiu rodando a espada na mão direita e estreitando os olhos no grupo de feiticeiros que invadiam o lugar com suas armas mágicas.

* * *

Shaolin abriu os olhos e foi obrigado a fechá-los novamente devido à forte luz que os atingia. Precisou de alguns segundos antes de conseguir, finalmente, abri-los e ver a figura de um grande homem a sua frente.

Ele parecia ter o sol atrás de si. Tinha o rosto sério e os olhos dourados estavam cravados no menino a sua frente.

Shaolin olhou para os lados e novamente se viu no nada, apenas com a figura imponente do que, com certeza, seria Shamash, o juiz. Respirou fundo e voltou a fitá-lo, estava preocupado com o tempo e com Kazuo. Entendia que o irmão estava tentando protegê-lo, mas ele era impulsivo demais.

 _'_ _Então…'_ Shamash chamou a atenção do garoto que levantou o rosto, fitando-o. _'Está aqui para destruir a chave. Acha-se digno para isso?'_

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'Preciso destruí-la. Esta foi a missão que me deram.'

 _'_ _E você nunca se questionou o porquê desta missão?'_ Ele rebateu.

'Os universos estão instáveis. A existência destas chaves pode ser perigosa.' Ele começou a responder, repetindo o que Gabriel dissera. 'Preciso evitar que caiam em mãos erradas.'

 _'_ _E por que você acha que é sua decisão destruí-las? Outras pessoas poderiam precisar delas para algum outro propósito que não prejudique o equilíbrio dos universos.'_

Shaolin desviou os olhos dele, não tinha pensado por este ângulo. Voltou a fitá-lo. 'Se realmente existir algum propósito para que se abra uma brecha entre os universos de forma benéfica, não será necessária a utilização de artefatos. As brechas podem ser abertas de forma aleatória.' Ele falou, lembrando-se do que seus pais e Marie tinham lhe contado sobre elas. 'Se o objetivo de uma abertura é benéfico, ela será aberta pela vontade comum. Sempre haverá meios de as brechas surgirem para o bem.'

 _'_ _Assim como para o mal, não?'_ Shamash rebateu.

Shaolin concordou. 'Sim. Mas também haverá os que são destinados a evitar este mal.'

Shamash sorriu de leve. _'E você acha que é um destes destinados?'_

'Estou aqui no lugar do meu pai.'

 _'_ _Você tem certeza disso?'_ Perguntou em tom de desafio. _'Você segue o código de honra e os princípios do seu pai, não?'_

Shaolin franziu a testa de leve. 'Meus pais me ensinaram o que é o certo e o que é errado.'

 _'_ _E você alguma vez já se perguntou o que é certo ou errado para você?'_

'O certo é o certo e o errado é o errado. Não importa que o errado seja feito por todos, continuará sendo errado e não se tornará o certo.'

 _'_ _É um código muito restrito, não?'_ Shamash comentou. _'Se você, por exemplo, falhar neste teste, quem será o culpado? Você? Ou outra pessoa que permitiu que você chegasse até aqui?'_

'Não existem culpados.' Shaolin rebateu. 'Foi minha decisão estar aqui.'

 _'_ _Mas você não falou que está aqui no lugar do seu pai?'_

'Eu aceitei a missão no lugar dele.' Falou com voz firme. 'Se eu falhar, apenas eu assumirei a culpa de minha falha. Se eu falhar foi porque eu não fui forte o suficiente.'

Shamash sorriu de leve. _'Você tem coragem, isso é admirável.'_ Falou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. _'E também percebo que tem uma natureza gentil, apesar de ter sido submetido a um treinamento para tornar-se mais agressivo.'_ Ele sorriu de leve, estreitando os olhos no garoto. _'Acho que sempre foi sua sina, não? Sempre procurou fazer o certo, mas os acontecimentos o levaram por caminhos mais agressivos. O meio sempre transformará o homem.'_

'Meus pais me treinaram para que eu estivesse preparado. Para poder me defender.'

 _'_ _É uma boa explicação.'_ Shamash ponderou. _'Então acredita que, contanto que seja para se defender, não há problema em se tornar agressivo, não?'_

Shaolin franziu a testa. _'Sim.'_ Ele falou. _'Não é certo sair agredindo os outros sem um motivo.'_ Falou encolhendo os ombros.

 _'_ _Como seu irmão?'_ Shamash perguntou, sorrindo de leve e reparando que o garoto arregalou os olhos de leve.

'O que tem o meu irmão?' Falou em tom de urgência.

Shamash deu um longo suspiro. _'Ele tem uma natureza peculiar, não? Você não o aceitou… Na verdade, você até hoje não o aceita, não é?'_

Shaolin deu um passo à frente, franzindo a testa. 'Ele é meu irmão.'

 _'_ _Ele é um demônio, não? Você detestou saber da existência dele.'_

'O que eu não aceitei foi o fato do meu pai ter traído a minha mãe!' Shaolin falou mais alto.

 _'_ _E seu pai a traiu?'_

'Não!' O garoto gritou. 'Ele me esclareceu tudo.'

 _'_ _E você acreditou?'_

'Ele é meu pai. Não mentiria para mim.'

 _'_ _Mas você duvidou, não?'_

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Apenas enquanto não compreendia todos os fatos. Desde então, vi que não tinha todas as respostas. Que não sabia de tudo.'

 _'_ _Mas o certo é certo e o errado é errado, não?'_ Shamash repetiu. _'Ter um filho fora do casamento seria errado pela sua regra social.'_

'Não foi culpa do meu pai.' Shaolin falou, trincando os dentes. 'E também isso não importa mais. Kazuo existe. Ele é meu irmão e pronto. Não importa em que circunstâncias ele foi concebido.'

 _'_ _Não importa mesmo?'_ Shamash questionou. _'Você realmente não se importa?'_

'Meu pai não traiu minha mãe. E isso é que importa.'

 _'_ _Ah, sim…'_ Ele falou, balançando uma mão a frente. _'Você acredita na versão do seu pai. Ele lhe explicou que não traiu sua mãe, que teve um dos seus sonhos invadido por um ser… mas ele poderia ter evitado isso, não?'_

'Ele não sabia.'

 _'_ _Você tem certeza?'_

'Não cabe a mim julgá-lo.'

Shamash sorriu de forma irônica. _'Mas os outros julgarão, não? Como você explicará a existência do seu irmão?'_

Shaolin trincou os dentes. 'Isso não interessa aos outros.'

Shamash sorriu de forma perigosa. _'Você se importou com o que a garota de quem você gosta pensaria sobre você ter um irmão demônio, não?'_

Shaolin cerrou os pulsos e desviou os olhos dele. 'Tem razão. Fiquei com medo.'

 _'_ _Medo?'_

'Medo que ela me rejeitasse por eu ter um meio-irmão demônio, por eu ser "anormal".' Esclareceu e sorriu de leve. 'Mas ela não ligou… Kasumi simplesmente não ligou para nada disso.' Levantou o rosto e encarou Shamash. 'Ela me mostrou que isso tudo é besteira.'

Shamash não tirou o sorriso no rosto, inclinou a cabeça ainda fitando-o. _'Talvez por que ela própria tenha afinidade com as trevas… Já pensou nisto?'_

Shaolin arregalou os olhos e deu mais um passo à frente. 'Claro que não! Kasumi é uma garota normal!'

 _'_ _Tem certeza?'_ O tom novamente era de desafio. _'E se não for? E se ela não for quem você agora acha que ela é.'_

'Do que você está falando?'

 _'_ _E se esta garota por quem você tanto tem sentimentos não for uma garota normal. Você a rejeitaria?'_

'Claro que não! Eu a amo! E pronto!' Falou de forma firme.

Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos. Shaolin respirou fundo e voltou a encará-lo. 'Preciso destruir a chave. Não posso demorar, diga-me o que eu preciso fazer para isso.'

 _'_ _Por que tem pressa? Tem medo de morrer?'_

'Não.' Ele respondeu e desviou os olhos. 'Existem pessoas que estão esperando por mim.'

 _'_ _Então não quer morrer por elas. Louvável.'_ Falou. _'Ou será que tem receio que seu irmão de natureza incontrolável use a desculpa de sua morte para ser agressivo e vingar-se? Você sabe exatamente como o gosto da vingança não é lá muito agradável. Não resolve todos os problemas.'_

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve, sentindo-se desnorteado com o que ele lhe falava. Inicialmente as palavras e colocações pareciam não fazer sentido para ele, mas no fundo… De alguma forma, faziam.

'Kazuo é uma boa pessoa.' Sentenciou por fim.

Shamash abriu um sorriso maldoso novamente. _'Ele não é uma pessoa, ele é um ser das trevas. Sua natureza é agressiva. Assassina. Não é confiável.'_

Shaolin cerrou os punhos. 'Ele é meu irmão.' Repetiu entre os dentes. 'Eu confio nele.'

 _'_ _Mas quando você pediu para ele não matar ninguém… Ele matou, não foi?'_

'Não… Ele evitou…'

 _'_ _Ele evitou… Mas acabou matando alguns, não?'_ Falou com a voz suave. _'Ele é um assassino. Não pode controlar sua natureza. Ele foi agressivo com você, não foi? Por pouco, ele não o matou.'_

'Eu também fui agressivo com ele.' Rebateu. 'Não tenho a natureza gentil como falou. Pelo contrário! O que eu tento fazer é me controlar.'

Shamash sorriu. _'Claro… Ele despertou o pior de você.'_

'Não!' O menino rebateu. 'Eu estava confuso, com raiva. Eu fui tão ou mais culpado que ele.'

 _'_ _Mas você sempre procurou ser gentil. Controlar sua agressividade. Seu impulso assassino…'_ Shaolin engoliu em seco ao ouvi-lo. _'Sempre escondeu sua força nesta sua existência como Shaolin. Mas seu irmão quase o fez regredir, não?'_

'Não! Eu já falei… Eu estava confuso.' Rebateu.

 _'_ _E você seria capaz de matá-lo por estar confuso?'_

'Claro que não!' Shaolin respondeu, dando um passo para trás.

 _'_ _E ele?'_

'O que tem ele?'

 _'_ _Você acha que ele realmente não o mataria se tivesse oportunidade?'_

Shaolin desviou os olhos de Shamash. Sentiu o corpo tremer e não pôde ser hipócrita em falar que realmente não havia temido que o irmão o matasse durante aquela briga dos dois. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Voltou a fitar Shamash.

'Sim. Eu realmente temi que ele me matasse… Porque eu não o conhecia.' Respondeu. 'Não sabia quem ele era ainda. Mas hoje eu o conheço. Sei que ele é uma boa pessoa não importa a natureza dele.'

 _'_ _Você é honesto… Isso é uma qualidade admirável também.'_ Shamash comentou. _'E você realmente acredita que o conhece o suficiente para afirmar que ele é uma boa "pessoa"? Pelo seu_ _atual_ _código, assassinos não são considerados boas pessoas, Shaolin. Ou você seria capaz de voltar a se tornar um assassino? Como seu pai é?'_

'Voltar a me tornar um assassino?' Indagou sem entender. 'Do que está falando? Não entendo.'

Shamash tinha o rosto sério. _'Acha que essa é sua primeira existência?'_

Shaolin não conseguiu responder. Engoliu em seco.

 _'_ _Exatamente o que está pensando. Realmente essa não é sua primeira existência. Você cometeu erros anteriormente e pelo que vejo, aprendeu muito com eles.'_

'O meu pai foi quem me ensinou o que é o certo.' Shaolin interrompeu-o.

 _'_ _E ele lhe contou que também matou pessoas? Que também é um assassino como o seu irmão? Ou como você já foi?'_

Shaolin balançou novamente a cabeça, pensando.

 _'_ _As coisas não são tão claras, não é? O certo e o errado não são mais tão distintos para você agora.'_ Shamash falou com a voz suave.

'Eu… Eu não sei.' Falou com sinceridade. 'Acho que ele… tousan teve motivos para fazer o que fez. Não faria isso de forma aleatória.'

 _'_ _Acha?'_

Shaolin encarou-o. 'Tenho certeza que tousan só faria isso no limite e por motivos bem fortes!'

 _'_ _E seu irmão? Ele realmente teria motivos para matar ou apenas o fez porque faz parte da natureza dele?'_

Shaolin cerrou os punhos novamente. Era verdade que tinha pedido para o irmão se controlar. Que eles tentariam apenas pegar as chaves sem machucar e, principalmente, matar ninguém. Sabia que o irmão não tinha muito controle e era verdade que temia isso, não por ele, pois sabia que Kazuo não o machucaria, mas pelos outros.

Kazuo fora criado no mundo das trevas por um demônio feminino que só o teve para usá-lo como arma e expandir seus domínios. Ele nunca a chamou de mãe. Sempre a chamou de Midoriko e, sempre que pronunciava o nome dela, Shaolin conseguia ver os olhos do irmão tremerem.

Marie e Kazuo tinham lhe contado como era o Mundo das Trevas e, verdade seja dita, custava a acreditar que o irmão tinha sido criado lá. O pai dizia que era um lugar de merda, e Kazuo confirmou. E ele mesmo teve sonhos em que estava lá e constatou que realmente era um lugar horrível.

Uma das coisas que conseguia se lembrar claramente do irmão falando para ele, durante a briga que tiveram, era que ele nunca tinha apanhado. Que fazia o que queria e se trancava no quarto e pronto. E por isso era mimado. Naquela frase estava implícito que Kazuo tinha apanhado e muito antes. Kazuo não fora criado como ele.

Levantou o rosto e fitou Shamash. 'Não é a natureza, foram os valores que passaram para ele. Ou melhor, que deixaram de passar.' Respondeu de forma firme. 'Ele não teve oportunidade de ser amado. Ele não teve oportunidade de ser feliz. Ele não pode ser julgado por alguém que teve tudo que ele não teve, como se isso me desse o direito de condená-lo.' Disse. 'O que eu posso e o que eu tento fazer é passar para ele o que me foi ensinado, explicando como o nosso mundo funciona. E sinceramente…' Ele sorriu de leve. 'Sei que ele me escuta e se esforça para se adequar aqui e sei que, quando ele compreender… quando tiver parte do que eu tive, ele entenderá o que é certo e errado. E, sendo assim, ele mesmo fará o julgamento de seus atos.'

Shamash sorriu para ele pela primeira vez de forma sincera e aberta. _'Então compreendeu que tudo é relativo, Shaolin. Nada é absoluto. Todos os fatos devem ser considerados_ _sempre_ _para que nunca se cometa uma injustiça.'_

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu de volta para Shamash. Percebeu que a luz amarela que estava atrás dele se expandiu e ficou mais brilhante, obrigando-o novamente a fechar os olhos para não ser cegado. Abriu os olhos e sentiu ser sacudido com força pelos ombros.

'Hei!' Reclamou, abrindo os olhos devagar.

'Você ainda vai me matar do coração, Shaolin!' Ouviu a voz de Kazuo e aos poucos conseguiu reconhecer o rosto do irmão.

'Eu estou bem… Eu estou bem…' Repetiu, tentando entender o que aconteceu. Não estava mais dentro da tal Dama de Ferro. Não lembrava de ter sido tirado dela.

Marie abaixou-se, parando ao lado de Kazuo e olhando o primo. 'Ele está machucado, melhor o levarmos para algum lugar para tratá-lo.'

Kazuo virou-se para Jeanne que estava atrás dos dois. 'Você disse que ele não se machucaria. Ele está todo machucado por causa daquelas porcarias de cravos.'

'Durante a luta contra os inimigos, atingiram a Dama de Ferro, por isso que ele ficou machucado.' Ela explicou. 'Mas são apenas arranhões. Não se preocupe tanto. Você não deixou que ninguém chegasse perto o suficiente para feri-lo gravemente.' Ela sorriu de leve. 'Se um deles a derrubasse ou a tivesse aberto… seu irmão teria morrido.'

'Do que você está falando?' Kazuo perguntou, pegando Shaolin e levantando-o.

Jeanne deu um longo suspiro, observando o garoto com os braços, pernas e rosto machucados. 'Uma vez dentro daquela Dama de Ferro em especial, apenas quem está nela consegue abri-la. Se tentarem destrancá-la, os cravos de ferro reagem e impedem esta saída forçada.' Ela esclareceu, vendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos e empalidecer. 'Se você tentasse forçar para tirá-lo de dentro, seria a morte dele. Precisa pensar melhor antes de agir. Precisa confiar mais no seu irmão ou você acabará colocando a vida dele em risco ao tentar salvá-lo.'

Kazuo a encarou com raiva. 'Você deveria ter falado isso antes que ele entrasse.'

'A chave que ele procurava e precisava destruir era justamente aquela Dama de Ferro. Ele precisava fazer isso, você não podia impedi-lo. Está confundindo ajudá-lo na missão dele com protegê-lo.' Ela tentou esclarecer para o rapaz. 'E, por não ter todos os fatos, poderá colocá-lo num risco muito maior.'

Kazuo ainda a olhava com raiva. Desviou os olhos de Jeanne para o irmão que, além de estar fraco, estava com vários machucados pelo corpo. Mais machucados. Trincou os dentes. Pegou Shaolin nos braços e encarou uma última vez a xamã antes de começar a caminhar em direção a saída daquele lugar.

'Vamos embora, Marie.' Ele falou enquanto pulava e desviava dos vários inimigos que estavam desacordados e feridos no chão.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Notas Específicas:_**

 ** _Nota #1:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Iron Maiden" Jeanne_** _é um personagem de Shaman King. Ela deseja acabar com todo o mal e a dor que existe sobre a terra, e por isso fez um trato com Deus de tomar sobre si todas as penalidades e dores da Terra, e com isso realizar seu desejo. Durante os eventos de Shaman King, ela ficou quase o tempo inteiro em um Iron Maiden (Dama de Ferro), instrumento de tortura parecido com um caixão. Como fica sempre próxima à morte, acaba aumentando muito o seu poder xamânico. Pouco é conhecido sobre sua história e sua família. Jeanne recebeu uma revelação de Deus enquanto rezava em uma igreja. A revelação mostrava que o mundo seria destruído a não ser que o mal fosse destruído. O espírito guardião desta personagem é a divindade Shamash._

* * *

 ** _Nota #2:_**

 ** _Shamash_** _(na Acádia) é o deus do sol, associado com a verdade e a justiça. Ele era um dos deuses mais ativos nos panteões mesopotâmicos. Como uma divindade solar, Shamash viajava em seu carro pelo céu todos os dias, saindo da grande porta de entrada do oriente ao amanhecer e entrava na porta de entrada do ocidente ao anoitecer. Conforme ele viajava através do céu, ele era capaz de ver tudo o que acontecia sob ele, e então julgava as ações da humanidade. Assim, Shamash era adorado como o deus da justiça e da sabedoria. Outra ligação de Shamash com a justiça é o Código de Hamurabi, um conjunto de leis que o rei babilônico Hamurabi teria sido inspirado por Shamash a escrever. Este código é famoso inclusive por conter a lei de talião (olho por olho, dente por dente), além de ser a primeira "constituição" escrita a se ter registro na história. Existem várias representações de Shamash na Babilônia, localizada ao sul da Mesopotâmia, entre elas o símbolo de Shamash era o disco solar._

 _Uma curiosidade: na arte helênica e romana, o deus sol Helios e os imperadores romanos são muitas vezes representados com uma coroa radiante. Esta última não foi usada na arte cristã primitiva (séc. IV) por causa de sua origem pagã. Só foi a partir do sexto século que a auréola apareceu na maioria das representações da Virgem Maria e de outros santos._

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _E finalmente começa as aventuras do trio pelo mundo! Alguns devem achar "viagem" o processo de destruição das chaves… e é mesmo! Bem vindos à minha mente perturbada! Não espero que todos concordem com o que será colocado, inclusive incentivo muito a deixarem a opinião de vocês com relação aos assuntos abordados no nosso grupo no FB! A ideia é "fazer pensar a respeito"._

 _Um grande abraço a todos que estão acompanhando a história!_

 _Até quinta-feira que vem!_

 ** _Yoru:_** _Eu sei que várias coisas aconteceram nesse capítulo, mas podemos parar um momento e focar no Kazuo com medo de avião e segurando a mão da Marie para se sentir seguro? Podemos olhar para aquele rapaz "durão", que não tem medo da nada… sendo um fofo? Eu o adoro demais, gente! Vocês não têm ideia!_

 _Sobre o encontro do Shaolin com o Shamash, a questão de "o que é justiça?" veio em um momento bastante pertinente… Na verdade, o código de Hamurabi era bastante intransigente, não era nem um pouco flexível. O "olho por olho, dente por dente" pregava retribuição imediata na mesma medida da ofensa causada. Era o "preto no branco", certo ou errado, mas às vezes é difícil distinguir justiça de vingança. Por isso que hoje em dia o conceito de justiça é permeada em meios-termos e "tons de cinza". Voltaremos a isso mais à frente…_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!_

 _Até semana que vem!_


	62. A Missão do Arcanjo

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**  
Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa  
 **Capítulo 62**

 **A Missão do Arcanjo**

Sakura caminhava devagar pela pousada Funbari. Ela e Syaoran tiveram uma conversa honesta com Anna Asakura sobre a origem do poder que ela possuía. Syaoran mostrara-se incrédulo a princípio, mas ouvia a tudo com cuidado e atenção, fazia uma pergunta ou outra. Syaoran era um homem inteligente e de início dava a impressão de que estava ouvindo tudo de forma atenta a fim de encontrar alguma contradição no que Asakura dizia. O que não conseguiu.

A senhora Asakura tinha derrubado todas as especulações e incredulidades de Li. Não foi uma conversa fácil ou amigável, muito pelo contrário. Syaoran era cético com relação a energia xamã e Anna, por vezes, parecia que se controlava para não perder a paciência que tentava manter, mas não era um feiticeiros ingênuo. Sabia muito bem da existência de outras energias além daquelas que dominava.

Como a própria xamã havia comentado, ele, mais que ninguém, tivera contato com quase todas as nuances da magia. Era um feiticeiro com poderes apoiados nos elementos naturais, mas sempre teve algo das trevas dentro de si por ser o guardião da trevas daquele universo. Seu corpo humano não aguentou a energia que manifestou quando se aproximou das trevas. Morreu. Tornou-se um ser espiritual por um tempo. Incorporou no primo para intervir em acontecimentos terrenos, utilizando-se de uma manobra tipicamente xamânica. Abriu mão da esfera superior para ir ao mundo das trevas e assim adquirir um corpo físico. Sobreviveu lá, passou por uma brecha, viveu como um demônio entre os humanos. Voltou… Enfim… Foram tantos acontecimentos que marcaram a vida dele que Sakura achava difícil entender como, em alguns aspectos, ele insistia em não querer aceitar.

Respirou fundo caminhando devagar pelo corredor. Verdade que, desde que havia chegado à pousada, sentia-se um pouco mais fortalecida, com certeza devido a alguma manobra de Anna. Reencontrou-se com os amigos de Ren e conversou um pouco com eles. Apesar de todos tentarem disfarçar e manter o otimismo próprio deles, não conseguiam esconder que estavam tensos.

Sorriu de leve, reparando que agora Syaoran conversava com Ren de forma tranquila. Não diria que se tornaram amigos, mas começaram a se enxergar de forma menos arisca. Além disso, os dois adoravam conversar em mandarim. Provavelmente para estarem perto de suas raízes. Os dois tinham problemas com seus clãs, os dois tinham personalidades explosivas, eram afinidades demais, inclusive no "esporte" preferido que era implicar um com o outro.

Estava também preocupada demais com Shaolin. Nunca esteve tão longe do filho. Estaria subindo pelas paredes se não fossem as eventuais manifestações de Kagami para conversar com ela sobre o menino. Espelho adorava-o e, provavelmente, conhecia-o tão bem quanto ela; às vezes, tinha impressão de que ela o amava como a um filho realmente.

Relembrava com entusiasmo sobre alguns fatos que aconteceram com o menino ao longo da vida. E Sakura pôde ouviu até um suspiro dela quando declarou que "ele tinha crescido rápido demais". Franziu a testa, imaginando se Kagami nunca havia pensado em, um dia, reencarnar como Khala'a o fizera.

O filho ainda não tinha ligado para ela e isso a estava deixando bem nervosa. Queria, pelo menos, ouvir a voz do menino, para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Era responsabilidade demais para aquela idade e, apesar de Syaoran insistir que eles mesmos passaram por desafios e os superaram e que deveriam confiar em Shaolin, seu coração de mãe custava a aceitar estar longe dele, principalmente sabendo que ele estaria se arriscando.

Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no batente da porta. Também estava preocupa com Kazuo. O rapaz sentia-se responsável pela segurança do irmão. Droga! Agora que ele estava começando a se adaptar, a entender aquele universo ao qual pertenciam e a fazer parte da família, tinha que acontecer aquela loucura toda.

Ele parecia tão satisfeito, tão mais leve e feliz do que quando havia chegado. Estava tendo uma boa relação com Shaolin, implicavam-se e ela não podia negar que, às vezes, pegava-se apenas observando os dois trocarem faíscas como ela e Touya faziam de forma frequente quando ela era mais nova. Sempre quis ter uma família maior e ver Shaolin e Kazuo interagindo lhe dava um alento no coração. Gostava muito do rapaz. Era um bom rapaz, com um bom coração, não importando sua natureza.

Kazuo tinha sofrido tanto nas mãos de Midoriko que, às vezes, perguntava-se como ele conseguia ainda ter aquele coração tão puro. Sabia que, pela sua natureza, ele seria mais propenso a violência, mas percebia que ele se esforçava para controlá-la. Midoriko não tinha ideia do filho maravilhoso que tinha. Franziu a testa. Como odiava aquele demônio feminino. Odiava-a por ter cobiçado Syaoran, odiava-a por ter invadido os sonhos dele, mas odiava-a ainda mais por ter tido a coragem de ter uma parte de Syaoran e utilizá-la como arma para conquistar seus objetivos mesquinhos. Odiava-a pelo que fez com Kazuo.

Respirou de forma mais profunda e sentiu a cabeça pesada, a dor do peito aumentava em alguns momentos, obrigando-a a se concentrar e expandir sua aura para expelir aquela influência ruim que tentava, de alguma forma, invadir sua aura.

Fechou os olhos e aos poucos começou a perder noção do próprio corpo. Sentiu como se estivesse flutuando no vazio. Abriu os olhos e foi obrigada a fechá-lo novamente devido a forte claridade. Voltou a abri-los e se viu envolta da sua própria energia multicolorida, mas de alguma forma sabia que não era apenas a sua, era como se ela fosse formada por unicamente por aquela grande e esplendorosa energia.

Reparou que em algumas partes desta energia havia algumas manchas negras que aumentavam e começava a se aproximar dela. Arregalou os olhos e se afastou, mas a mancha negra a seguiu, aumentando e parecendo uma grande onda negra pronta para engoli-la com aquela carga negativa e nociva.

Sakura levantou as mãos e se concentrou, expandindo novamente sua aura mágica, formando um escudo que se chocou com a energia negativa. Recebeu o impacto e sentiu os braços tremerem, mas manteve-os à sua frente. Franziu a testa e respirou fundo. Aos poucos começou a dar alguns passos a frente tentando vencer aquela energia.

Fechou os olhos, buscando forças para combater aquela energia nociva que tentava vir em sua direção. Percebeu que a energia adversária havia recebido algum reforço, fazendo seus pés escorregarem para trás, mas flexionou os joelhos, voltando novamente a empurrá-la. Não sabia até onde seria necessário empurrá-la, apenas sabia que precisava tirá-la daquele lugar.

Vacilou novamente sentindo os braços enfraquecidos e dormentes pela força que estava fazendo para mantê-los esticados, segurando o escudo mágico que era incessantemente bombardeado por aquela energia negra. Caiu de joelhos e trincou os dentes, a sensação era como se estivessem querendo esmagá-la.

'Você consegue, Sakura.' Ouviu a voz do marido.

Abriu os olhos não o vendo ao seu lado, mas identificou que a energia dele estava próxima. Tinha certeza que ele estava com ela. Franziu a testa e voltou a se levantar, avançando, passo a passo.

'Você consegue. Eu acredito em você, minha flor.' Ouviu a voz doce dele e sorriu. Ele confiava nela e ela nunca o decepcionaria.

Sentiu sua energia aumentar e explodir de tal maneira que, sem precisar dar mais nenhum passo a frente o escudo mágico expandiu, afastando aquela onda negra assim como todas as outras manchas de forma rápida. Finalmente, expeliu-as para fora daquela energia multicolorida.

Caiu novamente de joelhos, fraca, com a respiração ofegante. Fechou os olhos e, quando os abriu, viu o chão de tatame da pousada. Sentiu as mãos de Syaoran segurando-a pelos ombros e levantou o rosto fitando-o. Sorriu para ele de leve e o viu tentar sorrir, mas estava com o rosto preocupado demais.

Ele deu um beijo demorado na testa dela e se levantou, ajudando-a a ficar de pé. Sentia-se fraca, mas feliz por ter conseguido mais uma vez vencer aquela batalha que travava a cada instante. Sabia que não estava sozinha e isso lhe dava mais força para conseguir impedir seja lá o que fosse aquela energia tão nociva e perigosa.

Anna observou o casal com o rosto preocupado. Eles estavam a atacando de forma mais forte e em intervalos de tempos menores. Isso estava enfraquecendo a interface entre os universos. Sakura estava se esforçando para tentar impedir isso, mas não aguentaria sozinha aquilo. Precisavam agir de forma rápida.

* * *

Em outro universo, um grupo de jovens feiticeiros olhava atordoado para a energia multicolorida que, literalmente, havia repelido-os de forma tão intensa com uma onda de choque que os lançou para longe, jogando-os contra as paredes rochosas do santuário invadido por eles.

Precisariam recuperar suas forças antes de recomeçar o ataque. Tinham uma missão a cumprir e não poderiam decepcionar seu mestre.

* * *

Marie olhava para Shaolin que estava deitado, dormindo na cama de um dos quartos do hotel reservados para eles por Tai Dai. O menino dormia de forma tranquila e podia até ver um sorriso nos lábios dele, pois ele sabia que tinha destruído mais uma das chaves.

Tinham chegado no hotel depois de saírem da residência de Jeanne para tratar tanto dos ferimentos do menino quanto os de Kazuo. O rapaz não permitiu que ninguém chegasse perto da Dama de Ferro enquanto o irmão ainda não tivesse saído dela. Estava bem machucado, também, mas o poder de cicatrização logo se manifestou, recuperando-o. Shaolin já chegou sem os sentidos no hotel e ela limpou os ferimentos dele, medicando-os.

Estava preocupada demais com o primo. Quando o viu entrando naquela cápsula e sendo trancado lá dentro pensou que enlouqueceria. Precisou de muito controle e cabeça fria para simplesmente não fazer o mesmo que Kazuo pretendia e arrancar o garoto de lá.

Shaolin era seu melhor amigo, implicava com o menino e adorava irritá-lo, mas gostava dele demais. Não se perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele. Não era questão apenas de cumprir sua missão em proteger o filho de seus antigos mestres. Ela não permitiria que nada acontecesse com ele. Afastou a franja do primo e se inclinou, beijando a testa dele de forma demorada.

Levantou-se da cama em que estava sentada ao lado do menino e respirou fundo, sentia uma dor de cabeça quase insuportável há algum tempo, além de um enjoo estranho. Como um mal estar enorme. Com certeza, a natureza humana em que se encontrava agora a tornava suscetível aos males da humanidade. Estava verdadeiramente uma pilha de nervos. Um medo incontrolável do primo não voltar daqueles transes.

Fitou Kazuo que estava encostado num dos móveis, observando-os. O rapaz estava com o rosto sério e contrariado desde que o irmão conseguiu transformar a Dama de Ferro onde estava aprisionado em pó dourado, saindo de lá fraco.

'Ele está só dormindo agora.' Ela sussurrou. 'Parece bem.'

Kazuo assentiu com a cabeça ainda com o rosto sério. Desviou os olhos dela. 'Ele está com muitos machucados.'

'Sim… O corpo está fraco, mas a aura dele está forte demais. Parece que cada vez que volta desses transes, fica mais forte.'

'Isso não faz sentido.' Kazuo falou. 'Como a aura pode ser forte e o corpo tão fraco.'

Marie balançou a cabeça de leve e fechou os olhos. 'Estou com medo, Kazuo.' Confessou com sinceridade, fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos de leve.

'Do que está falando?'

'Seu pai…' Ela começou a falar. 'Quando estava combatendo perto de um portal para o mundo das trevas teve a sua energia expandida demais…' Ela fez uma pausa e suspirou. 'O corpo dele não aguentou.'

Kazuo desencostou-se do móvel e caminhou até a jovem. 'Como assim?'

'Era energia demais dentro do invólucro humano.' Ela tentou explicar. 'Estou com receio que o mesmo esteja acontecendo com Shaolin-kun.'

'Mas aquele anjo baka daria uma missão para uma pessoa, sabendo que isso aumentaria sua magia e que o corpo não acompanharia isso?'

Marie caminhou pelo quarto nervosa. 'Esta missão nunca foi do seu pai…' Ela suspirou. 'O Guardião tem afinidade com a energia das trevas, mesmo ele sendo humano. Esta missão sempre foi de Shaolin-kun. Por isso o treinaram tanto. Cobravam tanto dele...'

Kazuo fitou o irmão e franziu a testa. Tinha ideia de como era ser cobrado, apesar de saber que o irmão fora cobrado de forma consciente pelos pais, sabia como era sempre tentar cumprir as expectativas que esperavam dele. No fundo, eles tinham mais em comum do que pensava.

Olhou para Marie, ainda com o rosto sério. 'O que realmente acha que pode acontecer?'

Ela fechou os olhos e deu um longo e doloroso suspiro. 'O desenvolvimento mágico não deve ser súbito, precisa acontecer gradualmente. Não importa a origem da magia. O corpo humano não suporta.' Ela abriu os olhos e fitou Kazuo. 'Nunca reparou que a energia do seu irmão é completamente oposta a sua… ou melhor, a nossa?'

Kazuo endireitou o corpo. Já tinha percebido isso. Inclusive não tinha gostado quando havia reparado nas semelhanças da aura do irmão com a dos anjos idiotas que apareceram para impor ao menino aquela missão.

'Ele é humano.' Kazuo respondeu de forma firme.

'Assim como eu também sou.' Ela rebateu.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos, um ao lado do outro, observando o menino dormir. Kazuo soltou um suspiro.

'Você realmente acha que aquele anjo baka deu uma missão para Shaolin sabendo que isso o levaria à morte?' Perguntou olhando para ela.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo o rapaz fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás, tentando controlar a raiva que sentia envolvendo o seu corpo. 'Eu vou matá-lo.' Falou entre os dentes. 'Eu juro que vou matar aquele desgraçado.'

Marie suspirou. 'Isso não vai resolver o nosso problema.'

Ele abriu os olhos e voltou a fitá-la. 'Mas vou me sentir menos pior socando-o.' Kazuo franziu a testa, reparando que jovem levou uma das mãos a cabeça e fechou os olhos. 'Você está bem?'

'Apenas dor de cabeça. Acho que estou preocupada demais. Não posso permitir que nada aconteça com ele.' Falou suspirando, sentia uma dor imensa no peito ao pensar que o destino provável de Shaolin poderia ser o mesmo de Syaoran. Como encararia Sakura novamente? Já tinha falhado na tentativa de proteger seus mestres no mundo das trevas. E agora não era capaz de proteger o filho deles. Sentiu-se cambalear, fazendo Kazuo se assustar, segurando-a.

'Hei… Você está pálida.' Falou, assustado. 'O que diabos está acontecendo com você?'

Ela não respondeu, apenas inclinou o corpo, apoiando a testa no peito do rapaz e fechando os olhos. Sentia-se tão culpada, com tanto medo ao pensar na possibilidade do primo morrer.

Kazuo observou a jovem a sua frente sem saber o que estava acontecendo como ela. Sentia-se mal, preferia vê-la saltitando por aquela cidade diferente e soltando exclamações sobre contos de fadas e príncipes encantados idiotas a observá-la daquela forma.

Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu os braços dela envolvendo sua cintura e o abraçando. Ouviu-a chorar baixinho e trincou os dentes. Sem saber direito o que fazer levantou a mão e passou pelo cabelos longos dela, sentindo a textura macia dos fios avermelhados. Fechou os olhos e a envolveu em seus braços, apertando-a contra seu corpo e tocando seu queixo na cabeça da jovem. Sentiu o pequeno corpo tremer e apertar mais forte sua cintura.

Abriu os olhos e observou o irmão ainda dormindo. Não permitiria que ele morresse. Não seria capaz de quebrar sua promessa a Sakura. Ele tinha prometido proteger o irmão, e ele faria isso de qualquer forma.

* * *

'Os guardas que estão protegendo aqueles nobres babacas também são considerados alvos, certo?' Kasumi ouviu a voz do rapaz ao seu lado, olhou de esguelha para ele e assentiu com a cabeça, respondendo.

Ela estava no comando da missão. Todos deveriam saber exatamente o que fazer, seria uma missão rápida e banal. No fundo, sentia-se frustrada de simplesmente combater os guardas que protegiam aqueles nobres repugnantes. Não tinha pena de matá-los já que assistiam e acompanhavam àquele circo de horror sem fazer nada. Considerava-os cúmplices e também deveriam ser eliminados.

'Eliminar…' sussurrou dando um passo para trás e saindo do apoio das linhas de Lubback. Girou o corpo de forma graciosa para que chegasse ao solo suavemente. Bulat, seu colega vestido com a poderosa armadura, seguiu com ela.

Estreitou os olhos nos três guardas com as armas já a postos para atirar. Pensou que eram ou idiotas ou arrogantes demais em achar que aquelas armas de fogo os deteriam. Com o polegar destravou Murasame, sua katana, da bainha, já preparando-se para o ataque.

Os adversário sequer tiveram tempo de atirar. Kasumi empunhou a perigosa arma e em poucos movimentos já havia degolado um dos guardas. Os outros dois sendo eliminados pelos companheiros dela.

Outros guardas apareceram com armas mais pesadas para tentar detê-los. Posicionaram-se e começaram a atirar. Kasumi apenas desviou dos projéteis sem dificuldade alguma. Seu treinamento como assassina do Império havia lhe possibilitado atingir aquela velocidade sem maiores esforços.

Movendo-se de forma precisa para a direita e esquerda, desviando de cada projétil que havia inutilmente sido atirado em sua direção, aproximou-se o suficiente para com golpes precisos degolasse pelo menos parte dos inúmeros homens que tentavam proteger os alvos.

Observou seus companheiros agindo de forma individual. Estava para entrar na luxuosa residência para finalizar a missão quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Franziu a testa, reparando no vulto que se afastava pela lateral.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Não era medo. Ansiedade? Por quê? Talvez quisesse tanto finalizar de uma vez aquela missão que algum maldito pressentimento a estava deixando nervosa. Não gostava daquela sensação.

'Vou pela lateral!' Falou para Bulat que também tinha aniquilado parte do exército particular do nobre. Ele concordou com um gesto.

'Tome cuidado. Mantenha-se viva.' Ele ainda recomendou antes que ela começasse a se afastar.

Ela caminhou devagar em direção à lateral onde havia visto o vulto correndo. Logo ouviu vozes e balançou a cabeça de leve reparando na voz feminina e deduzindo que era um dos alvos, possivelmente, a filha sádica. Sorriu de lado, adoraria ela mesma matar aquela garota. Ouviu o relato atentamente de Boss sobre os alvos. Era uma família rica que sequestrava pessoas vindas do interior apenas para torturá-los até a morte com requintes de crueldade… Apenas por divertimento. Prática bem comum pelo Império.

Desde que tinha mudado de lado, continuou a matar, mas era criteriosa com os seus alvos. Uma vez decidido sobre eles, não eram mais seres humanos. Eram apenas… alvos.

Aproximou-se e logo observou os dois homens que estavam com a garota para protegê-la. Estranhou um deles não estar com a farda e o reconheceu como o vulto que vira correndo pela lateral tendo lhe chamado a atenção.

'Eles nos encontraram!' O guarda gritou e ordenou ao outro que tentasse impedi-la de se aproximar enquanto os dois se abrigariam de forma inútil na construção logo atrás deles.

O rapaz voltou-se para ela e levantou a espada em sua direção. Arregalou de leve os olhos reparando nele. Não passava de um moleque. Deveria ter sua idade. Os olhos verdes decididos a fitavam de forma tão intensa que, por algum motivo, tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo. Franziu a testa incomodada em constatar isso.

Era melhor focar-se na missão e finalizá-la de uma vez. Correu na direção do rapaz e apertou a empunhadura da katana que tinha nas mãos.

'Não é um alvo.' Ela concluiu. Não precisava matá-lo. Sinceramente, esperava que não.

Flexionou os joelhos e saltou por cima dele, pisando na sua cabeça e pensando que assim o rapaz ficaria de fora da luta.

O guarda começou a atirar como louco na direção dela. Moveu-se novamente se forma precisa, desviando dos inúmeros e inúteis projéteis, e se aproximou o suficiente para tê-lo no alcance de sua espada.

'Eliminar.' Novamente sussurrou.

Era assim que sempre agia. Olhava para o alvo a sua frente e não o via mais como um ser humano. Era apenas um alvo. A luta dele para sobreviver era considerada por ela apenas resistência a finalização da sua missão. Daquela forma desconectada sua mente fazendo-a simplesmente ignorar qualquer sentimento de clemência. Foi assim que havia sido treinada. Foi dessa forma que havia matado centenas de pessoas simplesmente considerando um trabalho a ser executado.

Cortou o soldado ao meio e observou o sangue dele espirrar. No fundo, detestava se sujar com o sangue inimigo, sempre preferia atingir a jugular para poupá-los de certa forma da dor e para que morressem rapidamente, sem estender o tempo de agonia e, principalmente, fazendo menos sujeira.

Murasame, sua katana, era conhecida como a espada de um corte só, sendo assim… ela era conhecida como a assassina de um corte só. Uma vez que a lâmina afiadíssima da katana cortasse a pele do adversário envenenava-o, corrompendo-o com poder das trevas e levando-o à morte de forma dolorosa. Quanto mais próximo ao coração o corte era feito, mais rápida seria a morte… No entanto, preferia golpes onde este poder não tinha tempo de agir. Sabia exatamente onde atingir o inimigo a fim de levá-lo inevitavelmente a morte, sua decisão era apenas se o faria de forma lenta ou rápida… Tortura para arrancar informações dos alvos quando necessário fazia parte do seu treinamento.

Virou-se para o lado e viu o verdadeiro alvo, a filha do nobre. A jovem loira de aparência ingênua e aristocrática deu alguns passos para trás assustada e tropeçou caindo sentada no chão e levando o braço a sua frente em total desespero. Kasumi aproximou-se e levantou a katana pronta para eliminá-la de uma vez e voltar para casa.

'Espera!' Ouviu gritarem atrás de si e percebeu a aproximação do inimigo que tentou atingi-la com a espada. Desviou no último segundo, voltando a afastar-se do alvo.

Olhou para o rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos claros que havia se colocado a frente da garota loira para protegê-la. Inclinou a cabeça de leve.

'Você não é um alvo. Não preciso matá-lo.' Alertou-o. Por que o idiota não tinha fugido quando teve a oportunidade? Realmente era tão ingênuo a ponto de achar que poderia com ela? O infeliz pelo jeito tinha vindo do interior e seria o próximo divertimento da família. Ele não tinha ideia de onde tinha se metido.

O rapaz a olhou de forma desafiadora com a arma apontada para ela. 'Mas você planeja matar essa garota, não é?' Ele perguntou, encarando-a com o rosto sério.

'Claro.' Respondeu o óbvio. Realmente, era um caipira ingênuo.

'Claro?!' Ele perguntou de volta alarmado.

Tentou controlar a irritação. Não queria matá-lo, era fácil deduzir que ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo na Capital, mas agora ele era apenas um "obstáculo" à conclusão de sua missão. Sendo assim, também seria eliminado. Simples assim, no entanto não sabia exatamente o porquê dela estar hesitante em matá-lo. Havia alguma coisa naquele rapaz… naqueles olhos verdes… Franziu a testa de leve. Precisava concentrar-se na missão. A missão deveria sempre ser concluída. Sempre.

'Se continuar no meu caminho, serei obrigada a matá-lo.' Alertou-o. Aquela seria a última chance dele de sair vivo dali.

'Não posso simplesmente fugir como um covarde!' Ele gritou, encarando-a ainda disposto a proteger a garota loira. Idiota.

'É mesmo?' Ela rebateu com ironia, vendo o rompante de heroísmo da parte dele. 'Então terei que eliminá-lo.' Concluiu já decidida. Já tinha perdido tempo demais com aquele rapaz. Nunca era bom deixar sentimentos interferirem com a missão.

O rapaz insistia em proteger o alvo. Alertou-o duas vezes, mas era teimoso. Melhor eliminá-lo de uma vez.

Reparou que ele se assustou quando ela decretou seu destino e posicionou a espada já decidida a matá-lo, mas ele logo se recuperou, posicionando-se para enfrentá-la.

Observou-o olhar decidido para ela e abaixou a arma. Sentiu o vento bater mais forte em suas roupas, bagunçando seus cabelos longos negros e franziu a testa ao sentir aquele maldito calafrio.

Quem era aquele rapaz afinal? Por que ele insistia em proteger o alvo mesmo sabendo que morreria? E, principalmente, por que ela estava se importando com ele?

Droga! Era melhor matá-lo de uma vez. Algo lhe dizia que não conseguiria fazer isso e este pressentimento estava a incomodando demais.

Flexionou os joelhos e apertou a empunhadura de Murasame, sua fiel katana. O rapaz avançou também sobre ela, as espadas se chocaram uma vez medindo as forças dos dois adversários. Kasumi constatou que ele era fraco e realmente era muito lento. Seu estilo de luta era rudimentar, não havia sido treinado. Era melhor matá-lo de forma rápida e menos dolorida possível. Precisava concluir a missão.

Afastaram-se e ele tentou golpeá-la, ela saltou esquivando do golpe, fazendo-o cortar apenas o ar. Girou o corpo e chutou as costas dele de forma moderada, empurrando-o alguns passos para frente. Percebeu que ele ficou desnorteado pelos movimentos rápidos dela. Realmente era um péssimo espadachim.

Assim que ele virou-se para ela, Kasumi o apunhalou na altura do coração para que Murasame o envenenasse e o levasse à morte em fração de segundo. Realmente não queria fazê-lo sofrer.

Arregalou os olhos, observando a expressão desesperada dele e abaixou o rosto, vendo que a ponta de sua arma havia atingido a mão de alguém e espirrando sangue sobre ela. Virou a cabeça, encarando o rosto sério e tenso de Miguel, o ser alado que a perseguia desde pequena.

O corpo do rapaz caiu no chão, estava morto.

'Está vendo porque é tão perigosa, Kasumi?' O anjo perguntou em tom sério.

Ela deu um passo para trás ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Era como se o tempo estivesse congelado. A garota loira olhava desesperada para o corpo do rapaz caído de bruços no chão.

Kasumi abaixou a katana suja de sangue e reparou na mão ferida do anjo à sua frente. Franziu a testa, sentindo-se desnorteada.

'Shaolin…' Ela sussurrou o nome do rapaz, finalmente reconhecendo-o. Ela o tinha matado.

'O erro foi meu.' Ele falou, chamando a atenção dela que levantou o rosto sentindo os olhos ardendo. 'Decidi sobre o seu destino nesta encarnação, mas não imaginei o quanto o seu espírito era forte. Tornou-se perigosa demais. Muito mais do que antes.'

Kasumi soltou a espada deixando-a cair no chão e olhou para suas mão sujas de sangue. Novamente viu o corpo de Shaolin caído no chão, morto por ela. Ela o tinha matado!

'Não…' Balbuciou dando um passo para trás. Levantou o rosto e encarou o anjo. 'Não!' Gritou para ele sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha feito com a pessoa mais importante para ela.

* * *

Kasumi levantou da cama sentindo o peito dilacerado. Levou a mão direita até a altura do coração e apertou o tecido do pijama que vestia. Abaixou o rosto e arregalou os olhos. Ainda conseguia ver o sangue nas suas mãos.

Passou as mãos de forma nervosa pela roupa tentando limpar o sangue de Shaolin e de Miguel delas. Sentia os olhos ardendo e logo percebeu que não conseguia mais evitar o choro. O estômago estava dando voltas e aquele bolo na garganta aumentava mais ainda seu mal-estar e desespero.

Levantou-se devagar e caminhou arrastando-se até a porta do banheiro. O quarto começou a girar e ela cambaleou, segurando-se mais forte ao batente da porta com uma das mãos enquanto a outra cobria sua boca numa tentativa desesperada de impedir que o enjoo que sentia a fizesse colocar o jantar para fora. O cheiro forte de sangue era insuportável agora.

Fechou os olhos, buscando forças, mas não conseguia apagar a visão do corpo de Shaolin estirado no chão. Conseguia visualizar com clareza cada homem que havia cortado ou degolado. Abriu os olhos, correndo até a privada sem nem acender a luz, colocando por fim o jantar para fora numa tentativa de expelir também a angústia que trazia no peito.

Ela tinha matado Shaolin! Ela o matara! Foi ela quem o matou antes! Ela matou tanto e tantos… Ele foi apenas mais um…

'Não interprete errado, Kasumi.' Ouviu a voz do anjo e sentiu a energia mudar no cômodo. Estranhou o tom de voz sereno em vez do altivo e acusador que ele havia usado na sua lembrança.

Ela passou as costas da mão na boca e não se virou para ele. 'Você tem razão… Fui eu que o matei… Eu quem o matei…'

Miguel franziu a testa observando-a e percebendo a enorme energia de tristeza que a envolvia. Era tão desesperador que, novamente, sentiu-se culpado.

'Faça isso parar… Por favor… Faça isso parar!' Ela suplicou. 'Não quero mais me lembrar de nada…' Falou com um fio de voz.

Ele engoliu em seco. 'Eu estou tentando…' Não estava mentindo. Estava tentando desesperadamente reestruturar o bloqueio que havia feito na magia dela. Não queria que ela sofresse mais. Deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se dela e inclinou o corpo, estendendo a mão. Nunca havia sentindo aquilo. O que queria era apenas dizer a ela que se importava com ela e que não gostaria que sofresse mais.

Estava para afagar os cabelos dela quando sentiu que lhe atravessaram o corpo e logo envolviam carinhosamente o corpo frágil de Kasumi. Como sempre acontecia, Tomoyo aparecia todas as vezes que a filha passava mal.

Miguel deu alguns passos para trás observando Tomoyo segurar com carinho a filha que ainda passava mal. Sem falar nada, apenas a apoiava. Percebeu a poderosa energia materna envolver Kasumi e aos poucos diminuir o desespero que rodeava a menina antes.

'Logo ficará bem, meu amor.' Tomoyo sussurrou, ajudando a filha que, sem nada a não ser suas dores para colocar para fora, levantou-se até a pia para se lavar.

Kasumi tentou lavar as mãos para tirar o sangue que ainda enxergava nelas. Esfregava com tanta força que Tomoyo teve que segurar os punhos dela.

'Suas mãos já estão limpas, Kasumi-chan.'

'Não…' Ela replicou fungando. 'Ainda tem o sangue dele, kaasan… ainda tem…'

Tomoyo segurou os ombros da filha, virando-a e obrigando-a a encará-la. Sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões quando fitou os olhos desesperados e tristes da sua princesinha. Engoliu em seco e a fitou séria. Teria que ser firme agora. 'Não tem sangue algum em suas mãos. Olhe!' Falou de maneira firme. 'Estão limpas! Você acabará se machucando de tanto que as está esfregando.'

Kasumi mordeu forte o lábio e se abraçou a mãe que a envolveu com ternura.

Tomoyo sentia o corpo de sua pequena tremendo e fechou os olhos tentando controlar o próprio desespero ao ouvir os soluços de Kasumi.

Miguel observou as duas abraçadas. Desviou os olhos delas e balançou a cabeça. Aquilo estava se tornando perigoso demais. Tentou interferir nas lembranças de Kasumi e o resultado tinha sido mais desastroso. Maldito Aeon… trincou os dentes. Faria aquele infeliz pagar por ter se metido onde não deveria.

Observou mãe e filha caminharem devagar até o quarto da menina. Tomoyo ainda tentava acalmar Kasumi e ele ficou ali apenas observando-as. Pela primeira vez, fez o que todos os anjos eram capazes, mas que ele, como arcanjo e líder, nunca achou ser uma tarefa digna… Ele zelou pelos humanos.

* * *

Smith andava apressadamente pelo castelo ao qual havia retornado naquela manhã. Estava irritado demais com suas tentativas frustradas em se aproximar do pilar quando este estava enfraquecido. Infernos!

Tinha planejado tudo, mas não imaginava que aquela mulher estivesse protegida por quase um exército! Contava apenas com a intervenção do Guardião, que realmente sabia lhe daria algum trabalho, por isso levou um grupo numeroso com ele. Mas não imaginava que aquele fedelho do filho deles tivesse tanta força, nem que eles tivessem ainda um outro filho demônio, igualmente poderoso, ou que contariam com aquela feiticeira ruiva, filha de Hiiraguizawa. Além das cartas que se manifestavam de forma completamente independente. Eles simplesmente anularam seu pequeno exército e ainda destruíram a chave que tinha para abrir um portal que o levasse até o universo onde os outros haviam seguido para corromper outro Pilar.

Sabia que o grupo que havia enviado para o outro universo estava fazendo seu trabalho. Charles estava bombardeando o pilar com energia nociva, prova disso era o enfraquecimento da interface entre os universos. Seria tão fácil abrir um portal agora para qualquer lugar, qualquer universo, para o céu ou para o inferno. Mas precisava de uma maldita chave.

Tinha enviado um outro grupo atrás de um outro artefato que também poderia ser capaz de abrir um portal, mas tinha recebido a notícia, há poucos minutos, que também haviam falhado por causa de um casal de feiticeiros com poderes das trevas. Pela descrição era o filho demônio dos Li e a filha de Hiiraguizawa. O que eles estavam fazendo atrás das chaves? Como ficaram sabendo a respeito daqueles artefatos? Aquele casalzinho também o estava atrapalhando. Tinha que eliminá-los. Precisava de uma maldita chave.

Olhou pela janela, vendo o grupo ainda numeroso de jovens que estavam treinando. Tinha dado o melhor treinamento para eles, no entanto não foram capazes de derrotar o guardião e seus aliados. Precisava de mais poder de ataque. Mais forte e mais eficiente.

Franziu a testa, estava na hora de usar seu plano de emergência. Estava receoso de fazer acordos com os seres das trevas, pois sabia que a troca com eles seria perigosa, mas não tinha saída agora. Estava num momento único para adquirir o poder do pilar para si, assim que estivesse com este poder seria capaz de eliminar qualquer um, inclusive qualquer demônio que saísse de seu controle.

Pegou o celular e discou o número que sempre esteve reticente em ligar. Deixou o telefone tocar três vezes e estava quase desistindo quando ouviu a voz sinistra no outro lado da linha.

' _Problemas, Caro Smith?_ '

'Infelizmente eles são mais fortes do que eu havia sequer imaginado.' Smith falou entre os dentes.

 _'_ _Então resolveu recorrer a mim? Você realmente é um covarde.'_

'O Pilar está quase corrompido. Preciso de sua ajuda para entrar em contato com aliados que possam eliminá-los.'

 _'_ _Você sabe o preço. Está disposto a pagar?'_

Smith trincou os dentes. Ficou em silêncio alguns segundos. 'Você não foi claro quanto ao preço.'

Ouviu uma risada do outro lado da linha. ' _Você sabe muito bem… Não se faça de sonso.'_

'Aceito.' Falou por fim. 'Assim que isso tudo acabar, você terá sua ligação direta com o mundo das trevas como quer. Mas preciso de aliados! Preciso de aliados poderosos.'

 _'_ _Os universos estão instáveis. Será fácil entrar em contato com o Mundo das trevas. Muitos tem interesse em virem para cá, terá o seus aliados, Smith.'_

'Ótimo.' Smith falou por fim. 'Preciso de uma chave para entrar em contato com o grupo que enviei para outro universo.'

 _'_ _Trarei alguns aliados e depois visitarei um velho amigo em Bergen. Logo lhe enviarei a chave que procura, Smith.'_

'Posso confiar na sua palavra?' Smith perguntou.

 _'_ _Claro que não. Mas você não tem outra saída.'_ Ele respondeu. _'Fez uma confusão formidável, Smith. Para um idiota covarde como você, estou impressionado.'_

Smith não falou nada e logo ouviu o telefone sendo desligado. Trincou os dentes. Sentiu o corpo tremer de raiva. Aquele idiota se achava muito poderoso por ter conhecimento sobre plano inferior como um Feiticeiro das trevas, mas logo que tivesse o poder do Pilar em suas mãos faria com que ele engolisse cada desaforo que havia lhe falado.

O feiticeiro respirou fundo e tentou relaxar. Guardou o telefone celular no bolso e começou a caminhar em direção ao seus aposentos. Sua viagem de volta do Japão tinha sido cansativa demais, porém teve seus planos de descansar frustrados reconhecendo a figura de Rosas parado no corredor. O homem do vaticano estava com o rosto sério, com a testa franzida.

Smith rodou os olhos, não estava com paciência de conversar com Rosas agora. Queria apenas tomar um banho e descansar. Estava louco para invocar uma magia e desaparecer quando Rosas se aproximou com passos duros em direção a ele.

'Por que contatou Wilder Englund?!' Perguntou em tom de irritação.

Smith arregalou os olhos surpreso. Fechou o rosto, mostrando que não tinha gostado nada da pergunta e principalmente que Rosas o estava, de alguma forma, espionando. 'Anda grampeando meu telefone, Rosas?'

'Claro!' O homem respondeu. 'Nunca confiei em você e, pelo jeito, estava certo quanto a isso. Wilder Englund é sucessor de Eliphas Levi Zahed! Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu com aquele profanador, não sabe? Foi preso e só conseguiu ser liberado porque naquela época a Igreja era mole e corrupta e o liberou pagando fiança.'

Smith deu um longo suspiro. 'Rosas… isso foi em Mil oitocentos e trinta e poucos… você vive no passado!'

'Levi foi um mago das trevas! E você contatou o sucessor dele para trazer aliados para nós? Que tipo de aliados, Smith?'

'Englund não foi escolhido como sucessor de Levi, justamente por se opor aos ensinamentos de seu mentor.' Ele rebateu. 'O sucessor de Levi é justamente o homem que precisamos encontrar para pegar a droga de uma chave, Rosas. Já que você se recusa a me entregar a chave que está no Vaticano...'

'A Chave de Pedro deve permanecer na Santa Igreja!' Rosas interrompeu Smith quase aos gritos. 'Não permitirei que você a utilize para trazer seres das trevas para este mundo como estou constatando que é sua intenção.'

'Eu solicitei aliados!' Smith rebateu. 'Aliados fortes!'

'E que tipo de aliados você acha que um Feiticeiros das Trevas como Wilder Englund poderá obter para você, Smith?!' Rosas falou e inclinou o corpo, parando com o rosto a centímetros do homem. 'A Igreja existe há séculos, Smith. Não pense que nos faz de idiotas. Sabemos exatamente cada passo seu, cada movimento seu. Não ache que pode nos esconder nada.' Falou em tom baixo e ameaçador.

'Então vocês também sabem sobre o demônio e a Feiticeira das Trevas que estão atrás das chaves, não é?'

'Claro que sabemos.' Rosas falou. 'E já estamos esperando por eles.'

'Estão esperando, mas não estão tomando providências para impedir que espalhem o caos pelo mundo.'

Rosas sorriu de forma irônica para Smith. 'Sua lábia não me convence mais Smith. Sabemos que há um garoto com eles que é capaz de destruir as chaves e é justamente isso que queremos. Apenas a Igreja, e mais ninguém, é que deve ter este tipo de poder. Este garoto destruirá todas para nós e, quando for ao nosso encontro, acabaremos com o demônio e a feiticeira das trevas.'

Smith franziu a testa incomodado pelas indicações de manipulação de Rosas. 'E como acha que vai derrotar os dois?'

'Caro Smith, temos séculos de experiência em combater as energias das trevas… Não serão um demônio e uma feiticeira que nos assustarão. Acabaremos com os dois e pegaremos o garoto para que destrua as outras chaves que ainda restarem. E assim….' Rosas fez uma pausa sorrindo. 'Novamente… apenas a Santa Igreja será absoluta.'

Smith trincou os dentes. 'Você tinha tudo planejado? Você usou isso tudo aqui…' Falou apontando para o lugar. 'Para isso? Para destruir as chaves?'

Rosas estreitou os olhos nele. 'Cuidado, Smith… como você mesmo falou, eu tenho tendência a viver no passado, principalmente na época da Inquisição onde homens como você eram queimados vivos.' Ameaçou por fim, finalmente se afastando dele e dando-lhe as costas.

Smith observou Rosas se afastando e trincou os dentes. Agora mais do que nunca precisava se aliar a Englund e conseguir, de uma vez, colocar as mãos no poder do Pilar.

* * *

Kazuo observava Marie brincando com a comida do prato. Ela estava sentada à sua frente. Estavam no restaurante do hotel em Colmar. Shaolin ainda estava dormindo, ele provavelmente dormiria até o dia seguinte.

Marie tinha ligado para Syaoran e avisado que tinham conseguido chegar até a chave e que o primo tinha conseguido destruí-la. Não conseguiu entrar em detalhes; falou apenas que o menino estava dormindo e que tinha sofrido alguns machucados superficiais.

Kazuo falou com o pai de forma mais direta. Ela ouviu a conversa deles sobre a suspeita que ela tinha com relação a elevação da energia de Shaolin. Kazuo não mediu muito as palavras, para variar. Ela não podia negar que admirava aquela honestidade brutal do rapaz. Kazuo perguntou sem rodeios para o pai o que tinha acontecido com ele no episódio que Marie havia contado apenas superficialmente.

Ela quase podia visualizar as engrenagens na cabeça dele trabalhando enquanto absorvia o que o pai lhe contava, entre insultos e ameaças a Gabriel, de ambos os lados; ele estava tentando pensar em alguma forma de impedir que o mesmo acontecesse com o irmão. Talvez houvesse uma forma de contornar os limites físicos do corpo do garoto.

Kazuo perguntou por Sakura e Syaoran informou que ela estava descansando também e que as coisas também não estavam muito fáceis. Pelo jeito os Asakuras até estavam ajudando, mas a situação estava chegando já no limite. Tinham que dar um jeito de resolver isso de uma vez, mas ainda não sabiam como.

Syaoran pediu para o filho mantê-lo informado e que, assim que Shaolin acordasse, ligassem para ele. Sakura estava preocupada com o garoto e, pelo jeito, tinha motivo de sobra para isso.

Kazuo terminou a refeição e observou ainda a ruiva a sua frente, estava sentindo-se pior ao vê-la daquela forma, mas a curiosidade foi maior.

'Como você sabia?' Ele começou a falar, chamando a atenção dela que levantou o rosto para fitá-lo. 'Sobre o que aconteceu com o meu pai tanto tempo atrás? Não é uma coisa que se conta para os outros.'

 ** _Oh, this is the start of something good_**

 _(Oh, esse é o começo de alguma coisa boa)_

 ** _Don't you agree?_**

 _(Você não concorda?)_

 ** _I haven't felt like this in so many moons_**

 _(Faz muito tempo que eu não me sentia assim.)_

 ** _You know what I mean?_**

 _(Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?)_

Marie deu um longo suspiro e desviou os olhos dele. 'São lembranças da minha outra vida.'

'Outra vida?' Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Você os conhecia então antes?'

Ela voltou a fitar o prato e depois olhou novamente para o rapaz. 'Sim, eu era uma das Cartas… enfim… a história é longa.'

Kazuo arregalou de leve os olhos, incrédulo. 'Então você é Khala'a?'

Marie franziu de leve a testa e perguntaria de onde ele tinha ouvido falar dela, mas ponderou rapidamente que, provavelmente, uma das próprias cartas deveria ter contato algo.

Soltou um murmúrio incomodada. 'Provavelmente foi Disparo, que tem a língua maior que a boca, quem lhe falou, não?'

'É… ele começou a contar sobre a líder deles que foi com os mestres para o mundo das Trevas.'

'Eu já não era mais líder de nada.' Rebateu incomodada. 'No fundo…' soltou um suspiro. 'Nunca fui líder de nada… Estava apenas tentando formar…' Franziu a testa e se ajeitou na cadeira, mostrando-se mais incomodada ainda. Não gostava de falar sobre isso, não entendeu como por pouco tinha se aberto tanto sobre suas dores. Desviou os olhos de Kazuo. 'Enfim… isso não importa mais.'

'Para mim importa.' Ele falou sem querer, fazendo-a voltar a fitá-lo. Kazuo sentiu o rosto corar e se arrependeu de não pensar muito antes de falar. 'Quer dizer… Acho importante… Oyaji, Sakura e Shaolin se importam muito com você…'

Marie sorriu de leve. 'Eles também são muito importantes para mim…'

 ** _And we can build through this destruction_**

 _(E nós podemos construir direto essa destruição)_

 ** _As we are standing on our feet_**

 _(Como nós estamos parados em nossos pés)_

Kazuo se ajeitou na cadeira, observando Marie e pensando que era difícil de acreditar que ela, com aquela aparência tão frágil, poderia ser realmente Khala'a, mas que ao mesmo tempo explicava como ela sabia tanto sobre o Mundo das Trevas e também tinha aquele poder todo.

'Por que decidiu reencarnar?' Não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

Ela desviou os olhos para um ponto qualquer da mesa. 'Porque…' Sorriu de leve novamente, fazendo uma pausa. 'Eu queria ter um sentimento próprio. Percebi que não adiantava eu voltar a procurar o que tinha perdido no Mundo das Trevas… Dei-me conta que … não encontraria lá o que eu queria.'

Kazuo inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Procurando? Algum artefato das trevas?'

Ela fitou-o novamente e ele engoliu em seco, reparando no olhar melancólico dela. Marie negou, balançando a cabeça. 'Ponderei que a pessoa que eu gostaria de encontrar não estaria mais lá.'

'Pessoa?' Perguntou novamente, sentindo-se levemente incomodado. 'Um demônio, você quer dizer?'

Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Isso… um demônio.'

'Macho?'

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando-o.

Kazuo arregalou os olhos se dando conta da indiscrição da pergunta. Desviou os olhos dela, sentindo-se ainda mais envergonhado.

Marie sorriu de forma triste. 'Minha mãe.' Respondeu por fim.

Kazuo não soube dizer o porquê, mas sentiu como se conseguisse voltar a respirar normalmente depois da resposta dela. Ela não estava procurando um companheiro ou algo assim… mas também, se estivesse, pobre diabo quem tivesse sido o escolhido.

'Ponderei, depois que conheci outro universo, que ela não estaria mais lá… Ela…' Abaixou os olhos. 'Na verdade… meus pais… Isto é, os pais de Khala'a devem estar em algum outro universo… Eles eram especiais.'

'Você se lembrou deles?'

Ela negou com a cabeça. 'Mas reconheceria a presença da minha mãe em qualquer lugar de qualquer universo… Ela era… é forte demais.'

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos.

 ** _So since you want to be with me_**

 _(Então desde que você queira estar comigo)_

 ** _You'll have to follow through_**

 _(Você terá que seguir completamente)_

 ** _With every word you say_**

 _(Cada palavra que você diz)_

 ** _And I, all I really want is you_**

 _(E eu, tudo o que eu realmente quero é você)_

 ** _For you to stick around_**

 _(E que você fique sempre por perto)_

 ** _I'll see you everyday_**

 _(Eu verei você todo dia)_

Kazuo soltou um suspiro e apoiou as costas na cadeira, ainda olhando para a jovem. 'O Mundo das trevas fica mais e mais repugnante quando se conhece outro universo, não é?'

'Exatamente.' Ela respondeu. 'É um lugar estagnado, onde nada cresce, nada evolui. Lá apenas existe o ódio, o instinto de sobrevivência e a lei do mais forte.'

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Acho que sim.' Desviou os olhos para uma das janelas. 'Está tudo errado. A força que eles tanto valorizam… não é tão poderosa assim. Eu não acho.'

Marie fitou o rapaz a sua frente e sorriu para ele. 'Aprendeu isso em tão pouco tempo, Kazuo-kun?'

 ** _But you have to follow through_**

 _(Mas você tem que seguir completamente)_

 ** _You have to follow through_**

 _(Você tem que seguir completamente)_

Ele a fitou e soltou um suspiro, encolhendo os ombros de leve. 'Bem… estou aqui há, sei lá… acho que há tempo suficiente para entender.'

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve, observando-o atentamente. 'Tem seres que poderiam viver aqui a eternidade que nunca entenderiam.'

Franziu a testa de leve, pensando em como ele tinha conseguido entender aquilo de forma tão rápida sendo filho de Midoriko e criado por ela. Provavelmente a essência do pai fosse mais forte, principalmente estando em contato direto com Syaoran, e também com Sakura. Os dois tinham o hábito de realizarem pequenos milagres.

Marie sorriu, pela primeira vez, de forma aberta para ele desde que tinham se conhecido. Kazuo desviou os olhos dela, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

 ** _These reeling emotions they just keep me alive_**

 _(Esse carretel de emoções, eles só me deixam vivo)_

 ** _They keep me in tune_**

 _(Eles me mantêm em harmonia)_

 ** _Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire_**

 _(Oh, olhe o que eu estou segurando aqui na minha chama)_

 ** _This is for you_**

 _(Isso é para você)_

Ficaram em silêncio até o rapaz voltar a fitá-la. 'Pensei que, quando se reencarnava, as lembranças desapareciam.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'Recuperei minhas lembranças aos poucos, de forma esporádica, e algumas vezes pareciam que não faziam sentido para mim. Só no dia que você veio para cá é que eu as recuperei totalmente.'

'E... por que você me trouxe para cá? Para este universo?'

'Eu… eu realmente não sei.' Respondeu com sinceridade. 'Eu não sei nem como consegui fazer isso.'

Ele sorriu para ela. 'Qualquer que tenha sido o motivo, eu estou feliz que o fez.' Falou fazendo-a desviar os olhos dele, sentindo-se embaraçada. Ele soltou um suspiro. 'Eu sabia que existia muito mais do que aquilo. Eu tinha um desejo enorme de saber o que existia além daquele lugar que, como você mesma definiu, é estagnado.'

'Não é apenas o lugar…' Ela falou baixinho. 'São os sentimentos, a relação entre os seres… quando fui aprisionada em forma de carta e depois lacrada por tanto tempo, pensei que este universo era tão ruim ou pior que o mundo das trevas. Só depois que Sakura-ba-san me transformou em uma carta dela, quando ela me deu…' Ela reteve-se e levou uma das mão a altura do peito sorrindo de leve. 'Enfim… só quando fui, de certo modo, libertada por ela e convivi com os mestres é que eu consegui entender o quanto pode ser maravilhosa esta relação entre os seres.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça. 'Realmente não esperava que a convivência de um grupo de seres fosse tão…' Ele franziu a testa, pensando em como melhor descrever o que tinha observado no tempo em que morou na casa do pai. 'Hum… acho que harmoniosa como a convivência das cartas com eles. Confesso que sempre imaginei que um grupo de demônios não pudesse ser tão feliz convivendo junto.' Sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'E nem tão barulhentos.'

Marie riu. 'Sim… mas isso é por causa do Syaoran-ji-san e Sakura-ba-san.' Ela clarificou. 'Eles são mestres diferentes. Antes tivemos um que temia muito os seres das trevas e, por isso, não nos tratava da mesma forma.' Completou e o sorriso que tinha nos lábios morreu ao lembrar-se do pai.

Pensou que deveria ligar para ele, mas estava com receio. Não queria começar uma briga por telefone. Estava com a cabeça tão cheia de problemas e fantasmas que uma discussão com o pai apenas aumentaria sua agonia. Mas não pôde ignorar o fato que, de certa forma, sentia falta dele.

'Sabe o que é estranho?' Kazuo falou de repente, voltando a chamar a atenção da jovem que o fitou. 'Eu sempre imaginei que oyaji fosse completamente diferente. Ele é intimidador, mesmo sendo humano e tal, é muito forte, como sempre encheram os meus ouvidos desde que eu existo…'

'Como assim?' Marie perguntou.

Kazuo encolheu os ombros novamente. 'Sei lá, imaginei que ele fosse pior que Midoriko. Que, quando fosse contrariado, simplesmente o faria preferir não ter existido e tal… mas não, quando ele é contrariado, a aura dele explode de tal maneira que chega a dar calafrios, mas ele olha para você e explica, conversa até você entender. Ele não agride…' Kazuo falou, desviando os olhos dela. 'Acho que agora dá para entender porque Shaolin me pede tanto para não matar.'

'Ojisan tem um poder bem destrutivo. Pode ter certeza que deve ser bem difícil para ele se controlar.'

'Exatamente.' O rapaz falou. 'E se ele optou por agir assim, deve ser porque é o certo, não?'

Marie concordou com a cabeça. 'Nem sempre dominar é um objetivo.'

'Acho que sim. Midoriko queria dominar todo o mundo das trevas e eu já achava que não fazia sentido ela querer aquele monte de areia sem nada. Bem… agora, eu tenho certeza que não faz sentido nenhum mesmo.' Falou rindo.

Ela estreitou os olhos no rapaz. 'E o que você quer agora, Kazuo-kun?'

'Como assim o que eu quero?' Perguntou sem entender.

'Depois que esta confusão toda acabar…'

 ** _Am I too obvious to preach it?_**

 _(Eu sou óbvio demais pra pregar isto?)_

 ** _You're so hypnotic on my heart_**

 _(Você é tão hipnotizante no meu coração)_

Ele franziu a testa de leve novamente e pensou por um tempo. 'Eu não sei direito. Primeiro pensei em ficar um tempo com o oyaji só para saber como era isso aqui. Além disso, ele me derrotou de forma tão fácil, mesmo sendo humano, que me mostrou que eu precisava ainda melhorar muito. Aí pensei em ficar até aprender um pouco mais. Para me tornar mais forte, como ele mesmo falou, adquirir mais técnica e tal… só que agora…'

'Só que agora...' Ela repetiu, inclinando-se para frente sobre a mesa, encarando-o.

Kazuo voltou a fitá-la. 'Eu não sei… eu me sinto, pela primeira vez, feliz convivendo com ele, Sakura e Shaolin.' Falou sorrindo de leve. 'As Cartas... elas são bem legais. É tudo tão mais fácil, tão tranquilo… tudo bem que no começo foi meio complicado com Shaolin… mas depois…' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'É fácil gostar dele. E também da Sakura.' Sorriu. 'Ela é muito gentil comigo. Ela me considerou parte da família. E tem também a pirralha gulosa. Ela soube que eu era um demônio e não deu a mínima. Continuou a me olhar torto só quando eu pedia um pedaço do lanche.' Falou rindo-se ao lembrar de Kasumi. 'Ela disse até que eu podia me considerar como um irmão mais velho para ela.' Falou, balançando a cabeça de leve, sem esconder o orgulho. 'E ela é humana! Oyaji tinha razão quando disse que a minha relação com os humanos dependeria muito mais de mim do que deles.'

Marie sorriu de leve. 'Kasumi-chan é diferente… mas eu sei como deve ser bom para você saber que ela, sendo humana e fora do mundo da magia, continua sendo sua amiga.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça. 'Eu me sinto parte de alguma coisa a mais. Não parte de um grupo ou de um exército ou de sei lá o quê…'

Marie sorriu para ele. 'Você não quer voltar, não é?'

Kazuo comprimiu os lábios ficando em silêncio um tempo. Fazendo-a sentir-se apreensiva com a resposta a sua pergunta.

 ** _So since you want to be with me_**

 _(Então desde que você queira estar comigo)_

 ** _You'll have to follow through_**

 _(Você terá que seguir completamente)_

 ** _With every word you say_**

 _(Cada palavra que você diz)_

 ** _And I, all I really want is you_**

 _(E eu, tudo o que eu realmente quero é você)_

 ** _For you to stick around_**

 _(E que você fique sempre por perto)_

 ** _I'll see you everyday_**

 _(Eu verei você todo dia)_

 ** _But you have to follow through_**

 _(Mas você tem que seguir completamente)_

 ** _You have to follow through_**

 _(Você tem que seguir completamente)_

Kazuo soltou um longo suspiro e balançou a cabeça negando e respondendo a pergunta. 'Mas não posso ficar aqui e prejudicá-los também. Ter um demônio como filho e irmão não é muito legal… Não quero… não quero de maneira alguma criar confusão para eles. Eu não quero isso. Prefiro voltar para lá a ser responsável por isso.'

Marie fitou-o seriamente e encolheu os ombros. Não gostaria que ele fosse embora, todos ficariam muito tristes se isso acontecesse. 'Já parou para pensar que você voltar para o Mundo das Trevas poderia sei lá… fazer eles sofrerem?'

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira. 'Não faz sentido isso. Sakura é gentil comigo, mas…'

Marie sorriu de leve. 'Se Sakura-ba-san o considera parte da família, então a ideia de que você está sofrendo a faria sofrer também. Pode ter certeza disso.'

Kazuo sorriu de forma tímida, não tinha pensado desta forma. Talvez… talvez não precisasse voltar para aquele lugar. Seria muito bom se isso fosse verdade. Muito bom, mesmo.

 ** _Am I too obvious to preach it_**

 _(Eu sou óbvio demais pra pregar isto?)_

 ** _You're so hypnotic on my heart_**

 _(Você é tão hipnotizante no meu coração)_

Marie soltou um suspiro e abafou um bocejo. 'Acho que é melhor a gente descansar também.' Falou, esfregando os olhos de leve.

Kazuo concordou, também estava cansado. Levantou-se e olhou em volta do restaurante do hotel, notando que havia poucas pessoas. Voltou-se para Marie. 'Este negócio do Shaolin só dormir... ele acaba não comendo nada direito.'

'Acho que sim.' Ela falou, levantando-se. 'Ele precisa se alimentar melhor para conseguir se fortalecer.'

'Embora, pelo visto…' Ele falou, franzindo a testa de leve. 'Você também não.' Comentou, informando a ela que havia reparado que a jovem brincou com a comida o tempo todo, mas não se alimentou.

Ela começou a caminhar em direção a saída do restaurante. 'Estou sem fome. Como lhe falei… não estava me sentindo muito bem, mas amanhã tenho certeza que estarei melhor.'

'Espero que sim.' Ele falou.

 ** _So since you want to be with me_**

 _(Então desde que você queira estar comigo)_

 ** _You'll have to follow through_**

 _(Você terá que seguir completamente)_

 ** _With every word you say_**

 _(Cada palavra que você diz)_

 ** _And I, all I really want is you_**

 _(E eu, tudo o que eu realmente quero é você)_

 ** _For you to stick around_**

 _(E que você fique sempre por perto)_

 ** _I'll see you everyday_**

 _(Eu verei você todo dia)_

 ** _So since you want to be with me_**

 _(Então desde que você queira estar comigo)_

 ** _You'll have to follow through_**

 _(Você terá que seguir completamente)_

Caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores até chegarem aos quartos. Ela tinha ficado num ao lado do que foi reservado para Kazuo e Shaolin.

'Venha me chamar assim que Shaolin-kun acordar, por favor.' Ela pediu para ele que concordou com a cabeça. 'Bem… então boa noite.' Falou já para se afastar quando voltou-se para o rapaz, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando o rosto dele.

 ** _With every word you say_**

 _(Cada palavra que você diz)_

 ** _And I, all I really want is you_**

 _(E eu, tudo o que eu realmente quero é você)_

 ** _For you to stick around_**

 _(E que você fique sempre por perto)_

Kazuo arregalou os olhos surpreso e sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente. Observou Marie sorrindo para ele e finalmente se afastando até abrir a porta do quarto dela e entrar, desaparecendo de sua vista.

Sorriu de leve e levou a mão até face que ela tinha beijado. Franziu a testa, pensando que aquele gesto era bem estranho, mas deixava um calor gostoso dentro do peito. Tinha recebido um beijo do rosto de Sakura e Kasumi antes. E agora de Marie. Estava começando a gostar realmente daquilo.

 ** _I'll see you everyday_**

 _(Eu verei você todo dia)_

 ** _But you have to follow through_**

 _(Mas você tem que seguir completamente)_

 ** _You have to follow through_**

 _(Você tem que seguir completamente)_

 ** _You're gonna have to follow_**

 _(Você terá que seguir)_

Abriu a porta do quarto em que estava e observou o irmão ainda dormindo. Soltou um suspiro cansado, era estranho pensar que, até pouco tempo atrás, não sabia da existência de Shaolin, do pai e de Sakura. Quer dizer, sabia que o pai e a Feiticeira existiram e tal, mas nunca imaginou conviver com eles.

Agora, era estranho o sentimento que tinha com a possibilidade de perdê-los. Não queria deixar de conviver com eles.

Abriu um sorriso novamente e balançou a cabeça de leve, também não gostaria de deixar de conviver com Kasumi, e muito menos deixar de estar ao lado de Marie.

 ** _Oh, this is the start of something good_**

 _(Oh, esse é o começo de alguma coisa boa)_

 ** _Don't you agree?_**

 _(Você não concorda?)_

* * *

Touya observou a casa de Hiiraguizawa a sua frente. Bateu os polegares no volante do carro e olhou para o lado. Yukito estava no banco de passageiro com o rosto sério, também fitando a residência de Eriol. Tinham acabado de estacionar em frente a ela.

Com certeza, ali era o último lugar que gostaria de estar, mas não conseguiram encontrar a irmã. A casa estava fechada e a Sra. Takahashi, a vizinha fofoqueira, informou que todos saíram apressados depois de receber a visita de um cara com um carrão. Tentou ligar para a irmã mais duas vezes, mas ela não atendeu. Tomoyo também não tinha ideia de onde ela estava e apenas soube informar que Syaoran pedira uma licença de alguns dias no trabalho. Tanto ela quanto o esposo estavam preocupados com os amigos, mas quando ela ligou para Sakura, a prima informou que estavam planejando viajar.

A morena tinha, inclusive, tentado achar alguma resposta às suas dúvidas pela filha, mas Kasumi, ultimamente, parecia uma conchinha. Não falava nada, não se abria, apesar dela ter certeza que alguma coisa acontecera com a menina desde que ela foi visitar o amigo de infância dois dias atrás.

Enfim, o último recurso de Touya foi procurar a reencarnação do poderoso mago Clow. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, antes de abrir a porta do carro e sair. Pegou novamente o celular e resolveu fazer uma última tentativa de ligar para a irmã.

Yukito saiu do carro, fitou Touya que tinha o rosto agora, além de preocupado, contrariado e soltou um suspiro. Caminhou em direção a porta da residência enquanto Touya tentava ainda contatar a irmã pelo celular mais uma vez.

Touya ouviu o som típico de chamada que na última hora o vinha irritando ao extremo. Quando estava para soltar um palavrão ouviu a voz do cunhado do outro lado da linha. Nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz em ouvir a voz dele na vida.

' _Touya_.' Li falou, com a voz cansada.

'Onde diabos você se enfiou com a minha irmã, gaki?!' Perguntou de imediato, esquecendo-se completamente de cumprimentá-lo. Ouviu um suspiro cansado do outro lado da linha.

 _'_ _Estamos com problemas, Touya.'_ Ele foi direto. _'Sua irmã não pode atender agora, ela está descansando. Se está ligando é porque Yue sentiu a mudança da aura de Sakura, não?'_

Touya franziu a testa. 'O que está acontecendo?'

 _'_ _É complicado, mas tem a ver com o poder do Pilar. Alguma coisa está interferindo na aura de Sakura._ '

'Só podia.' Touya falou franzindo a testa e olhando para a residência a sua frente. 'Sempre tem o dedo de Clow em toda confusão, não?'

 _'_ _Como eu falei, é complicado. Estamos no distrito de Funbarigaoka. Encontramos algumas pessoas que estão nos ajudando. Ajudando sua irmã.'_

'Eu vou pra aí. Qual o endereço?' Falou, tentando achar caneta e um lugar para anotar.

 _'_ _Melhor não, Touya.'_ Li falou. _'Sei que estou pedindo demais, mas é melhor você não estar perto da sua irmã agora. Procure Hiiraguizawa e ele poderá ajudar Yue.'_ Ele ouviu o cunhado e franziu a testa, voltando a olhar para a casa a sua frente. Realmente ele estava pedindo demais. _'Também seria de grande ajuda se pudessem ajudá-lo a encontrar respostas nos apontamentos de Clow.'_

'Você está de sacanagem comigo, não é?' Touya falou irritado.

 _'_ _Não.'_ Li falou sério. _'A vida de Shaolin pode estar em jogo. Eu não posso me afastar de Sakura agora.'_

Touya sentiu o sangue gelar com as palavras de Li. 'Como assim? Shaolin não está com vocês? O que ele tem? Aquele desgraçado do Clow envolveu o meu sobrinho nesta confusão toda também?'

 _'_ _Touya!'_ Syaoran o chamou com a voz mais assertiva. _'Controle-se! Independente do que aconteceu, precisamos tentar achar solução para o que_ _está_ _acontecendo. Então… fica com a cabeça no lugar para poder ajudar sua irmã e seu sobrinho. Entendeu?'_

'Se você me contasse o que está acontecendo facilitaria e muito.' Falou entre os dentes.

 _'_ _Não tenho tempo agora. Hiiraguizawa poderá esclarecer tudo para vocês.'_ Syaoran falou e soltou outro suspiro. _'Eu preciso ir agora. Mantenha a calma. Tudo vai terminar bem.'_

'Hei.. Nem pense em…' Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase e o cunhado desligou. Soltou um palavrão e já estava para discar novamente o número dele quando sentiu a mão de Yukito sobre a sua. Levantou o rosto, fitando-o.

'Não é hora disso, Touya.' Yukito falou de forma séria. 'Vamos falar com Clow-sama e tentar ajudar, não atrapalhar.'

Ele fechou o rosto mais ainda. Balançou a cabeça de leve guardando o celular no bolso da calça e desviando os olhos de Yuki para a casa. Fez um gesto em direção a ela com a cabeça. 'Vamos lá, então. Vamos ver o que esse cara tem para nos dizer.'

'O mais importante é saber como ajudá-los e não tentar achar as respostas para as suas dúvidas.'

Touya fechou os olhos por um momento e passou a mão no rosto. Ele tinha razão. Tinha que ajudar a irmã e o cunhado. Tinha que tentar ajudar o sobrinho. Droga! Não queria que a história da irmã se repetisse com Shaolin.

Sakura tinha passado por situações extremamente perigosas tentando caçar aquelas cartas e depois transformá-las quando era criança. Tinha tentado ficar de fora naquela ocasião, pois viu que a irmã preferia assim, mas esteve sempre de olho. Depois, na juventude, tudo foi uma loucura maior ainda e, agora, quando tudo parecia tranquilo, acontece outra loucura. E, o pior, colocando a vida do sobrinho em risco.

'Você está certo.' Ele falou, abrindo os olhos e fitando Yukito. 'Vamos ver como podemos ajudá-los.'

Yukito concordou com a cabeça e sorriu de leve. Estavam para caminhar até a porta quando esta foi aberta e o rosto tenso de Kaho apareceu fitando-os.

'Estava esperando por vocês.' Ela falou e Touya percebeu que, pela primeira vez, desde que tinham passado por aquela loucura do Caos, ela estava nervosa. Era realmente raro, e preocupante, vê-la assim.

Yukito parou a frente dela, cumprimentando-a de forma polida e ela, logo, deu espaço para eles entrarem. Touya reteve-se a frente dela, encarando-a.

'É tão grave assim a situação, Kaho?' Ele perguntou.

'Temo que sim, Touya.' Ela respondeu e fez um gesto para ele entrar. 'Eu tentarei explicar para vocês. Eriol está estudando na biblioteca, tentando achar alguma pista ou alguma indicação do que está acontecendo.'

'A vida do meu sobrinho está em jogo.' Ele falou com a voz falhada.

'Eu sei… a vida dele e, talvez, a de todos nós.' Ela respondeu.

* * *

Shaolin olhava em volta, maravilhado pelas cerejeiras que balançavam com o vento, fazendo as flores voarem pelo ambiente. Caminhou devagar olhando para os lados e perguntando-se como tinha parado ali, provavelmente estava sonhando.

Respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume que tanto o lembrava da mãe e sorriu. Estava com saudades dela. Ela deveria estar preocupada com ele assim como ele estava com ela. Parou em frente a mais bela e alta árvore daquele lugar e levantou o rosto, sorrindo de leve.

'Bonito, não?' Ouviu a voz conhecida por trás de si e a mão suave tocar seu ombro.

'Sim, kassan. É muito bonito.' Respondeu, levantando a mão a frente e observando uma das flores pousar na sua palma. Virou-se para ela e sorriu. 'Estou com saudades.' Ele falou e a viu abrir aquele sorriso maravilhoso.

'Eu também, meu querido.' Ela respondeu e o abraçou com carinho. 'Com muitas saudades.'

'Logo vamos nos reencontrar. Consegui destruir mais uma chave.'

'Eu sei. Estou muito orgulhosa de você.' Ela disse, apertando-o mais entre os braços.

'Kazuo e nee-san estão me ajudando, logo nós estaremos de volta.' Ele falou. 'A senhora precisa aguentar mais um pouco.'

'Eu aguentarei até vocês voltarem. Não se preocupe. Seu pai está comigo.'

Shaolin se afastou dela e a fitou. 'Eles estão preocupados comigo.' Ele a viu assentir com a cabeça. 'Mas eu sei que vou conseguir.'

Sakura sorriu de leve e passou a mão no rosto do filho. 'Tenho certeza que sim. Você saberá decidir o melhor.'

Ele desviou os olhos dela por um instante e voltou a fitá-la. 'Kaasan… você sabe o que está acontecendo? Por que isso está acontecendo com você?'

'Às vezes, recebemos responsabilidades que não escolhemos, mas, se elas estão em nossas mãos, é porque somos capazes de enfrentá-las.' Ela suspirou e sorriu para ele. 'Tudo dará certo no final.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça. 'Sim. Tudo dará certo.'

Sakura se virou para frente. Shaolin desviou os olhos dela e observou Gabriel se aproximando, caminhando devagar até eles.

O rosto do anjo mostrava surpresa em encontrá-la ali. Ele sorriu de leve, cumprimentando-a com a cabeça. 'Realmente, tem um poder fenomenal, senhora Li.'

'Estava com saudades do meu menino.' Ela respondeu com o rosto sério, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do filho.

'Justo.' Ele comentou e virou-se para o garoto. 'Parabéns por ter destruído a chave de Shamash, Shaolin.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça e depois franziu a testa. 'Eu não entendo como eu consigo destruí-las. Eu apenas converso com eles. Para mim, não faz sentido.'

'Nem sempre a força física é o que realmente torna alguém forte.' Ele desviou os olhos do menino e fitou Sakura. 'Você e seu marido o treinaram muito bem.'

Sakura apertou de leve a mão que estava no ombro do filho. 'Não era para ele ser testado, colocando a vida dele em risco desta forma. Você não foi inteiramente honesto conosco.'

Gabriel comprimiu os lábios, permanecendo em silêncio alguns segundos. 'Nem poderia. Se eu fosse, vocês se desesperariam tanto que, no final, não conseguiriam nem treiná-lo adequadamente e nem viver de forma tranquila até este momento. Eu sinto muito.'

'Eu vou conseguir. Prometi para Kasumi que eu voltaria para casa e desta vez eu vou cumprir. Não se preocupe.' Shaolin falou, chamando a atenção dela que voltou-se para ele. 'Eu que estou preocupado com a senhora.'

Sakura sorriu de leve para ele. 'Pois lhe digo para também não se preocupar.' Rebateu e inclinou o corpo de leve para frente, ficando com o rosto na altura do menino. 'Nada do que está acontecendo é culpa sua ou de Kazuo-kun, Shaolin. Não carreguem esse fardo tão pesado. Nem você, Kazuo-kun ou Marie-chan. Ninguém é culpado ou responsável pelo que está acontecendo. Entendeu?' Ela falou para ele com o rosto sério.

'Eu sei. E não é meu lugar julgar de quem é a culpa. A única coisa que posso fazer é tentar proteger o nosso mundo.'

Ela sorriu para ele, concordando com a cabeça.

Gabriel observou os dois e sorriu de leve. 'A próxima chave é a de Heimdall. Você deverá ir para a Noruega, para uma cidade chamada Bergen.' Falou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

Shaolin olhou para o anjo e franziu a testa de leve. 'Ainda não me respondeu como faço para destruir as chaves.' O menino observou.

O anjo respirou fundo. 'Não tenho todas as respostas e mesmo as que eu tenho, não cabe a mim decidir repassá-las a você, Shaolin.' Fitou o menino por alguns segundos em silêncio. 'Muitas respostas, você terá que obter por si mesmo e não através de alguém.'

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando o anjo. 'Meu irmão está bem chateado com você.'

Ele sorriu sem graça. 'Eu acho que ele tem motivos para isso. Quem sabe um dia, eu consiga explicar para ele.'

'Explicar para todos nós.' Sakura observou, encarando o anjo.

'Exatamente, senhora Li. Espero um dia poder explicar para todos vocês.' Ele desviou os olhos dela e olhou em volta para as cerejeiras. 'Mas, no final, eu tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo. Como das outras vezes.'

'Sim.' Ela falou e voltou-se para o filho. 'Cuide-se, meu querido. Estarei esperando por vocês. Eu e seu pai estaremos esperando por vocês.'

Shaolin abraçou a mãe que afagou os cabelos dele. 'Tudo vai terminar bem.' Repetiu.

Shaolin abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do quarto. Soltou um suspiro e sorriu de leve, foi bom reencontrar a mãe. Estava com saudades dela. Sabia que fora mais que apenas um sonho. Levantou-se sentindo um pouco o corpo dolorido. Olhou para os braços que haviam sido machucados dentro da dama de ferro e pensou que seria até uma boa ter um poder daquele que o irmão tinha. Estava com machucados demais pelo corpo, mas nenhum era grave.

Percebeu que a aura azulada em torno das suas mãos estava mais forte e mais brilhante. Franziu a testa de leve, reparando que nunca tinha a visto daquela forma antes, mesmo quando sabia que estava expandindo sua magia. Fechou os olhos brevemente e conseguiu localizar rápida e facilmente a presença mágica da prima que deveria estar no outro lado e a do irmão que estava ao seu lado. Franziu a testa de leve, reparando que conseguia perceber outras energias mais fracas, não eram necessariamente presenças mágicas, parecia que conseguia, de alguma forma, perceber alguns sentimentos humanos mais fortes. Era estranho, aquilo também não parecia fazer sentido para ele.

'Como você está?' Ouviu a voz do irmão e abriu os olhos, virando-se para o lado.

Sorriu de leve. 'Estou bem.' Respondeu, pois percebeu o rosto preocupado dele e a aura agitada.

'Sente alguma dor?' Ele perguntou, levantando-se e parando perto da cama do irmão.

'São apenas arranhões.' Respondeu. 'Não precisa se sentir responsável por mim, Kazuo.' Falou, lembrando-se das palavras da mãe. 'Ninguém é culpado ou responsável pelo que está acontecendo.'

'Sou responsável por você. Você é meu irmão mais novo.' Ele rebateu. 'Prometi para sua mãe que cuidaria de você.'

'E prometeu também se cuidar.' Shaolin falou. 'Vi que estava mais machucado que eu quando saí daquela coisa lá.'

'Eu cicatrizo rápido.' Kazuo falou. 'Você, não.'

'Não pode ser imprudente sempre contando com isso.' O menino falou.

Kazuo franziu a testa e se inclinou para ficar com o rosto na altura do irmão. 'Você é o humano e é um pirralho. Não venha me falar o que eu devo fazer. Não deveria ter entrado naquela coisa.'

'Se eu não entrasse, não conseguiria destruí-la.'

'E se a próxima chave o obrigar a fazer pior do que entrar num negócio de maluco como aquilo?'

Ele deu de ombros. 'Não tem muito o que fazer.' Ele suspirou. 'Precisamos ir para Bergen, na Noruega. A próxima chave está lá.'

'Aquele anjo baka é que falou para você?' Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça. 'Da próxima vez que encontrar com ele, fala para ele parar de ser covarde e vir falar comigo, entendeu?'

O menino suspirou. 'Ele não vai aparecer para você. Você tem a cabeça quente demais.'

'Rá.' Kazuo soltou, afastando-se do irmão. Caminhou pelo quarto e voltou-se para ele. 'Precisa comer alguma coisa. Você e Marie. Precisam se alimentar melhor.'

'Ela está bem?' Ele perguntou, preocupado.

Kazuo desviou os olhos dele rapidamente. 'Eu espero que sim.'

'Está bem.' O menino falou, levantando-se da cama. 'Deixa eu tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e poderemos ir de uma vez. Acho que todos queremos voltar logo para casa.' Declarou e viu Kazuo concordar com a cabeça, observando-o. Ele parou na porta do banheiro e se voltou para o irmão, sorrindo de leve. 'Seria bom você ver como nee-san está.'

'Por quê?' Kazuo perguntou, franzindo a testa de leve.

'Você comentou que ela não anda se alimentando direito.' Ele observou. 'Ela não deve estar passando bem.' Ele se concentrou na presença da prima e estranhou. 'E acho que você tem razão de estar preocupado com ela. Tem alguma coisa estranha.'

'Do que está falando, Shaolin?' Perguntou ainda mais preocupado.

'Eu não sei direito.'

'Eu vou falar com ela. Eu fiquei de avisá-la quando você acordasse, de qualquer maneira.'

O menino concordou com a cabeça e passou pela porta, fechando-a para se preparar.

Kazuo respirou fundo e foi até o telefone para discar o número do quarto de Marie. Franziu a testa de leve, pensando no que o irmão havia falado. Tinha percebido que a jovem não estava bem ontem, não parecia apenas falta de apetite. Colocou o telefone no gancho e caminhou até a porta, bateria no quarto dela, queria vê-la e saber se ela tinha melhorado.

* * *

Eriol levantou os olhos, observando Yue e Touya a sua frente. Reparou que o irmão de Sakura estava com o rosto mais sério do que de costume. Na verdade, o irmão de Sakura não conseguia disfarçar muito bem a raiva que ele tinha dele.

Yue se aproximou, parando perto da mesa onde Hiiraguizawa estudava e havia se levantado para cumprimentar os dois.

'O que está acontecendo, Clow-sama?'

Eriol deu um longo suspiro, indicando que estava cansado. Estava estudando como louco as anotações de Clow e outras fontes desde que havia conseguido falar com Syaoran e descobrir o que estava acontecendo com a filha. Tinha encontrado o bilhete dela, informando que estava partindo com os primos e pedindo desculpas por não avisá-lo.

No primeiro instante, Eriol quase havia enlouquecido de raiva por ela ter simplesmente fugido de casa. Tentou entrar em contato com a garota, mas ela obviamente não atendia de propósito o telefone. Quando ela voltasse, ficaria de castigo pelo resto da vida.

Conseguiu falar com Syaoran que lhe colocou a par do que estava acontecendo e pediu calma e sensatez para o amigo. Era irônico receber este tipo de recomendação dele. A vida realmente tinha colocado os dois em posições contrárias de quando eram garotos.

Li tinha telefonado na noite anterior, falando que tinha conversado com Marie e que ela estava bem, como havia prometido fazer, assim que tivesse notícias dela. Não pôde negar que se sentiu péssimo em saber que a jovem tinha falado com o tio, mas não ligou para ele. Ela provavelmente fez isso por saber que ele não conseguiria se controlar e acabariam brigando por telefone. Mesmo assim, foi amargo receber notícias da filha por outra pessoa.

Syaoran também tinha contado sobre a suspeita dela com relação à súbita expansão da aura de Shaolin. O amigo temia, e com razão, pela vida do filho. Ele sabia, por experiência própria, as consequências da aura expandir de forma rápida e o corpo não acompanhar a evolução, graças àquela loucura que Shyrai havia causado ao abrir um portal para as trevas.

Eriol estava justamente estudando para tentar achar algum meio de reverter isso ou de ajudar o corpo do menino a evoluir de forma a suportar o fortalecimento de sua aura.

Não tinha muito tempo para contar todos os detalhes para Yue e Touya, mas tentou fazer o melhor que pôde. Sabia que o guardião da lua estava sentindo as mudanças da aura de sua mestra, e isso, de uma forma ou outra, poderia colocar em xeque a existência dele.

Touya e Yue ouviram a narrativa em silêncio, sem interrompê-lo. Os dois, assim como a esposa, que também estava no escritório, estavam com os rostos tensos.

'E por que está estudando as anotações de Clow.' Touya perguntou por fim, observando o material espalhado pela mesa. 'Acredita que ele tenha de alguma forma previsto o que está acontecendo?'

'Estou estudando alguma forma de ajudar Shaolin-san…' Eriol começou a responder, mas depois reteve-se. Franziu a testa e ficou em silêncio, pensando por alguns segundo. 'Talvez…' Ele falou, voltando a procurar alguma coisa específica entre o material que estava na mesa. Não encontrou. Contornou o móvel, passando pelos três. 'Kaho, onde Nakuru guardou aquele material que eu tinha separado?'

Kaho estranhou a pergunta. 'Ela tinha guardado no porão, mas como você pediu ontem para trazermos tudo, acho que está tudo nestas caixas.'

'Vocês trouxeram tudo?' Ele perguntou, abrindo-as e procurando dentro delas.

'Sim. Tenho certeza que sim.' Ela sorriu de leve nervosa. 'Apesar de você mandar jogarmos fora, achei que seria melhor guardar tudo.'

'Fez bem.' Ele comentou, tirando alguns livros e cadernos. Procurou por alguns minutos até encontrar o que queria.

'O que está procurando, Clow-sama?' Yue perguntou sentindo a aflição de seu antigo mestre.

Eriol não respondeu de imediato, continuou a folhear o caderno e prendeu a respiração. Levantou o rosto, encarando Yue e depois desviou os olhos para a esposa. 'A terceira profecia.' Informou e a viu arregalar os olhos de leve.

Eriol recitou-a em mandarim e depois traduziu para eles. 'E será então, quando o Céu arder em chamas, que um coração partido gerará a Esperança e começará uma Era de bem-aventuranças.'

Kaho aproximou-se do marido. 'Você interpretou isso da outra vez…' Ela fez uma pausa, recordando-se. 'Que, provavelmente, Li-san não conseguiria voltar do mundo das trevas.'

'Mas ele voltou. Os dois voltaram.' Eriol rebateu.

'O que está pensando, Eriol?' Kaho perguntou, preocupada. 'Acha que o Caos ainda está por vir?'

Touya soltou um suspiro irritado. 'De novo essa história de caos.' Soltou e viu que Yue o olhou com censura, deu de ombros. Já estava achando que esta coisa de caos era uma palhaçada.

Eriol olhou para esposa e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu acho que o Caos será evitado, mas para isso, um preço terrível precisará ser pago.'

'Do que exatamente está falando?' Yue perguntou.

'Eu nem sei se quero estar certo ou errado, Yue. Mas, por esta profecia feita por Clow-sama, talvez, o coração que precisa ser partido para a vinda da nova Era seja o de Sakura.'

'Como assim coração partido?'

'Não há o que atinja mais o coração de um pai ou uma mãe, do que a perda de seu filho.'

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Música do Capítulo:_** _Follow Through (Seguir Completamente) by Gavin DeGraw_

* * *

 ** _Notas Específicas:_**

 _FEITICEIROS é uma história (fanfic) aberta e apesar de ser continuação direta do anime "Sakura Card Captor" (após o segundo filme, "A Carta Selada"), não está preso unicamente ao universo criado pela CLAMP._

 _Foi incluído na história muitos elementos originais e também alguns crossovers. Incluímos alguns personagens do_ _anime_ _"Shaman King". Sempre tentando considerar os leitores que não conhecem o anime e dando a eles o mínimo de informação para entenderem de quem se tratava e o porquê fizeram a participação. Obviamente, quem conhece o anime conseguirá entender melhor algumas sutilezas dos personagens, mas nada que atrapalhe a narrativa._

 _O segundo anime que está sendo usado na história de Feiticeiros é "Akame ga Kill". Lembrando que, assim como SK e CCS, foi baseado no anime e NÃO no mangá de AgK. Entretanto, alguns detalhes do mangá "Akame ga Kill Zero", que conta os eventos anteriores a AgK, foram usados. Não saiu o anime AgKZero (eu acho… enfim, não sei, eu só li o mangá)._

 _Vamos às explicações do porquê incluir dois personagens de AgK no universo de Feiticeiros. Primeiramente, porque foi estupidamente conveniente para nós. AgK caiu como uma luva dentro do universo criado para Feiticeiros. E vou dar um exemplo simples: A principal vilã (Esdeath) adquiriu seus poderes ao beber o sangue de um demônio._

 _Nesse universo existe magia, mas é interpretada de maneira diferente e sempre estão relacionadas ao que eles chamam de "Teigu", que são armas mágicas. Eles acreditam que as armas escolhem seus usuários, conectando-se a eles e conferindo-lhes poderes especiais._

 _Oficialmente, as teigus foram criadas por ordem do primeiro Imperador que, temendo ver o Império que ele havia fundado ser destruído, reuniu diversos materiais e contratou muitos cientistas, místicos e alquimistas de todo o mundo para construir artefatos poderosos de ataque e defesa. Entre os materiais utilizados estavam restos de bestas e demônios com poderes únicos. Poderes estes que foram "embutidos" aos equipamentos mágicos. Inicialmente eram 48 teigus, mas quase a metade foi destruída/perdida durante uma guerra civil. Outras também foram perdidas ao longo da história de AGK e não se sabe ao certo quantas das 48 originais ainda restam. As teigus não necessariamente se limitam a ter uma única habilidade. Algumas possuem poderes secretos, que podem ou não ter sido descobertos; outras têm poderes que acabaram esquecidos ou perdidos pela história. Uma vez que o usuário de uma teigu morra, a arma escolhe um novo usuário (se houver essa opção) e então a arma se adapta ao seu novo usuário, podendo, no final, até evoluir._

 _NÓS_ _interpretamos a questão das teigus de maneira um pouco diferente (até para que se encaixasse melhor na história). Não eram as armas que davam poderes mágicos às pessoas. Os usuários já possuíam uma predisposição a certas habilidades e as teigus apenas ajudavam a canalizar, controlar e manifestar esses poderes. Então, se alguém possui predisposição para manipular o fogo, por exemplo, será compatível com uma teigu que tenha o fogo como "habilidade", conseguindo "ativar os poderes da arma". Não é muito diferente de como Syaoran, Shaolin e Kazuo possuem magia e a canalizam nas esferas negras para transformá-las em suas espadas._

 _Dentro da história de FEITICEIROS, o mundo de AgK seria um universo paralelo ao universo principal (o de Sakura e Syaoran). É uma realidade bem mais primitiva, com bestas, demônios e muito, muito (MUITO mesmo) mais violento, onde essas criaturas e os humanos convivem… Quer dizer, onde disputam espaço. Seria um universo com uma proximidade muito maior do Mundo das Trevas, por assim dizer._

 _Seguindo esta lógica, uma alma deste universo, depois de desencarnada, poderia reencarnar no mesmo universo ou atravessar as barreiras entre os universos para reencarnar; ou, em alguns casos, ir para o Plano inferior ou superior como qualquer outra._

 _De forma bem resumida, a história de AgK se passa durante uma guerra civil entre o Império e as Forças Revolucionárias. Os personagens principais eram Assassinos das Forças Revolucionárias, conhecidos como Night Raid, e todos eles manipulavam alguma teigu, ou seja, todos tinham magia._

* * *

 _# ATENÇÃO DE SPOILER! SE QUISER VER AGK SEM SPOILER, PARE AQUI! #_

 _Quais personagens de AGK incluímos na história de FEITICEIROS? Akame e Tatsumi, respectivamente, como Kasumi e Shaolin. Ou seja, Akame foi a existência anterior de Kasumi e Tatsumi foi uma das existências anteriores de Shaolin. Outros personagens aparecerão? Não está nos planos, então, para quem conhece o anime, já vou avisando que o ship é Tatsumi/Akame. Não é Tatsumi/Esdeath, ou /Mine ou /Chelsea, ou /Bulat ou /sei-lá-mais-quem que dava mole para ele no anime… (Kath rolando os olhos agora)_

 _O que complica um pouco, mas vai ficar mais claro conforme os capítulos forem sendo postados, é que para a construção da história de FEITICEIROS, AgK não terminou no capítulo 24 do anime. Nós não pegamos os personagens_ _exatamente_ _como foram deixados no final do anime. Entre Akame e Tatsumi e Kasumi e Shaolin houve uma passagem de tempo de quase 100 anos e uma porção de situações e experiências pelas quais eles tiveram que passar até virem para o universo de Sakura e Syaoran._

 _Sobre Akame_ _: Po**a! Ela é, simplesmente, a personagem feminina mais badass que eu já conheci e por isso mesmo fui atrás da origem dela em AgKZero. E cara… é f*** a história. Vou resumir (tentar)._

 _Akame tinha uma irmã, Kurome, e elas eram órfãs. Foram vendidas para o Império e submetidas a testes muito, muito violentos num processo de seleção para formar Assassinos de Elite que protegeriam o Império. As duas passaram, enquanto muitas outras crianças morreram, literalmente, estraçalhados. No entanto, elas acabaram sendo separadas. A cena da separação delas é de doer a alma._

 _Akame foi enviada para o grupo que formaria a "Elite dos Sete" e Kurome num outro grupo. As duas juraram sobreviver para se reencontrarem e passaram por situações barbáricas. Tortura tanto física quanto mental. Akame era constantemente chantageada pelo seu treinador, intitulado "papai", de que não conseguiria rever a irmã se falhasse. As duas passaram por uma lavagem cerebral pesada e, assim como todos os outros escolhidos, realmente acreditavam que o Império estava certo e que estavam matando os inimigos do Império para proteger o "bem". As duas irmãs se destacaram. Akame chegou a ser considerada a assassina número um do Império e sua teigu tinha pertencido ao "papai", Murasame._

 _Murasame é uma katana que, com apenas um corte, corrompe a alma da pessoa atingida e sempre acaba por matar suas vítimas._ [Interpretamos que Murasame era um demônio que foi aprisionado na katana, assim como os outros demônios foram aprisionados em cartas. Este foi o princípio.]

 _Akame, apesar da lavagem cerebral que sofreu, conseguiu ver a verdade e percebeu que o povo estava sendo oprimido de forma violenta pelos governantes corruptos. Foi então que ela mudou de lado. Ela tentou abrir os olhos da irmã, mas Kurome não aceitou e considerou Akame uma traidora e jurou matá-la. A luta das duas irmãs é uma das cenas mais bonitas e tristes do anime. Mas prefiro como ficou resolvida a situação delas no anime do que no mangá._

 _No batalha final do anime, Akame se corta com a Murasame, mas em vez de ter sua alma corrompida e morrer, ela supera isso,_ ["muda sua natureza", tornando-se um demônio e deixando de ser humana, por isso das marcas em seu corpo] _. Ela derrota a principal vilã e, simplesmente vai embora, deixando para Najenda (a general do exército revolucionário, também chamada pelo grupo de "Boss") estabelecer uma república no país. Ela também aceita que todos os crimes cometidos pelo grupo de assassinos revolucionários (Night Raid) fossem colocados nas costas dela. Ela é a única sobrevivente do grupo._

[headcanon] _O que aconteceu com Akame depois de se despedir de Najenda?_

 _Ela vagou pelo país ajudando as pessoas a se defenderem dos demônios que existiam, assim como continuou a ajudar Najenda de forma indireta (pelas sombras) a estabelecer a república e, como mudou sua natureza, tornou-se imortal (em teoria, até que encontrasse algum demônio que fosse capaz de derrotá-la. O que, obviamente, não aconteceu porque ela é f**a!)._

 _Sobre Tatsumi_ _: Ele era um idiota… brincadeira, não era tão idiota. Era um aldeão, que saiu da vila em que vivia para tentar a sorte na capital com dois amigos. Era um caipira, ingênuo e gentil. Ele realmente acreditava que o Império era bom e blá-blá-blá. Inclusive queria entrar no exército do Império com o objetivo de juntar dinheiro para ajudar sua vila a sair da miséria._

 _O moleque teve vários choques de realidade ao chegar na capital. O primeiro sendo o de que Império não era tão perfeito quanto ele achava. Seus amigos foram torturados e mortos e ele acabou se juntando, por um golpe do destino (e uma p**a sorte pq a mocinha loira que ele estava protegendo na cena deste capítulo foi quem torturou e matou os amigos dele e ele seria o próximo "divertimento" dela) ao grupo de assassinos revolucionários Night Raid. Ele era bem fraco, comparado com os outros membros, então realmente foi salvo um monte de vezes por eles, principalmente, por Akame. No anime mostra o esforço dele nos treinamentos para se tornar mais forte, mas ele apanhou um bocado… Dava realmente até pena do esforço dele, mas também mostra de uma forma muito legal que Tatsumi correu atrás para se tornar mais forte. Fazia treinamentos com Akame e com outros membros do grupo. Realmente se esforçava muito._

 _O anime é todo violento e sangrento. O mangá é muito pior… Na boa, eu não consegui ler o mangá, chegou uma parte que "deu para mim" e pulei para o final, na esperança de ter um final diferente do anime, mas foi parecido e até um pouco decepcionante._

 _E é isso mesmo que estão pensando, o Tatsumi morreu e eu chorei por horas! Gostei realmente da morte dele, mais no anime do que do mangá. A cena dele se desculpando com a Akame por não poder cumrpir com a promessa de que sobreviveria e depois a abraçando antes de morrer, chegou a me entalar na garganta. Foi então que resolvi não finalizar a história de Tatsumi ali._

[headcanon] _O que aconteceu depois que ele morreu?_

 _A resposta disso é spoiler, infelizmente. Mas acho que já está dando para entender qual a origem da magia do Shaolin, né? Conforme a história vai avançando outros detalhes, inclusive sobre este hiato entre o final de AgK e o nascimento de Shaolin e Kasumi, vão ficar mais claros._

 _Quanto a relação entre AgK e FEITICEIROS, encarem AgK como se fosse um spinoff do fanfic, de maneira bem pretensiosa, mesmo. Mas, cara, o que posso fazer se as histórias e os princípios das duas são parecidos? Quando a Esdeath bebeu o sangue e adquiriu o poder lá, eu caí na risada. Quase entro em contato com o autor para verificar se ele não plagiou Feiticeiros... ahahahahaha_

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _O capítulo está enorme, as notas enormes… então vou ser breve aqui. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história. Até semana que vem!_

 ** _Yoru:_** _Apenas... obrigada por estarem acompanhando! E até semana que vem!_


	63. Anjos e Demônios

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 63**

 **Anjos e Demônios**

Kazuo observava a paisagem pela janela do trem para voltarem ao aeroporto de Basileia. A paisagem era a mesma de quando estavam indo para a cidade francesa. O que tinha mudado, apesar do sucesso em destruir a segunda chave, era o surgimento daquele incômodo constante desde que o irmão tinha entrado naquele caixão de ferro. Olhou de esguelha para Shaolin que estava calado. Parecia realmente não ter tanto sono como antes, mas estava mais quieto.

Ele tinha visto o garoto pegar o telefone duas vezes para discar um número, mas tinha desistido. Quando perguntou para quem ele ligaria, se era para a mãe ou o pai, Shaolin tinha sorrido de leve e dito que já tinha falado com a mãe e que ela sabia que estava tudo bem como ele.

Kazuo não entendeu direito o que o irmão quis dizer com aquilo, mas Shaolin disse que também não sabia explicar direito. Apenas comentou que Sakura tinha pedido para ele se cuidar também e que estava preocupada tanto com ele como com Marie.

Desviou os olhos para Marie que estava no banco a frente. Ela também tinha os olhos fixos na paisagem, mas ele sabia que a garota estava com os pensamentos longe. Reparou que, como ele, ela volta e meia olhava para Shaolin como que para se certificar de que ele estava realmente bem.

Eles tinham insistido para ficarem mais tempo em Colmar para que Shaolin pudesse descansar um pouco mais, mas o garoto foi taxativo em dizer que preferia seguir para a próxima chave. Que estava bem. Que eram apenas arranhões. Que descansaria durante o translado.

Kazuo viu Marie olhar Shaolin rapidamente e depois desviar os olhos para a paisagem com a cabeça apoiada na mão, suspirando. Ela estava muito preocupada com ele. Como ela mesma tinha falado, eles eram bem próximos e se conheciam há anos.

Ele bateu a mão de leve no joelho e voltou a observar a paisagem tão diferente do mundo das trevas. Era bonita, não podia negar. Havia tanto o que ver e aproveitar que era estranho estar sentindo aquela apreensão toda.

Antes, quando vivia com Midoriko e Arthas, apenas tinha receio de que, de repente, surgisse um adversário que não pudesse vencer. Também receava toda vez que Midoriko se aproximava dele porque sempre vinha para cobrar alguma coisa… Que ele fosse o mais forte, ou que ele derrotasse tal demônio, ou que ele… Ele não entendia direito o que ela tanto queria. Então, no fundo, ele sempre tinha receio pela própria vida. Instinto de sobrevivência.

Agora alguma coisa tinha mudado. Ele não estava com receio de alguma coisa acontecer com ele, muito pelo contrário. Sabia que naquele universo, apesar de haver perigos, ele poderia dar conta. Os tais adversários não eram assim tão fortes.

Verdade que tinha sido bem imprudente na última luta, mas foi porque simplesmente se recusava deixar que qualquer um chegasse perto da tal "Dama de Ferro" enquanto o irmão estivesse lá. Quando um dos feiticeiros esbarrou naquele instrumento macabro, teve vontade de, literalmente, arrancar a cabeça dele. Deteve-se sabe-se lá por quê.

Na verdade, sabia o porquê. Tinha evitado aplicar um golpe fatal porque o irmão já tinha pedido e o pai tinha lhe explicado sobre ter compaixão para com o inimigo e o mais fraco. Principalmente, quando sabiam que os adversários estavam sendo manipulados por outra pessoa, como era o caso daqueles jovens feiticeiros.

Olhou novamente para o irmão que estava ao seu lado, lendo um livro que tinha trazido de casa. Estava com receio pela vida dele. Não admitiria que ele morresse. Tinha prometido para Sakura que o protegeria, o pai também havia pedido para que cuidasse dele. Ele podia ser um demônio, mas tinha palavra e a cumpriria.

O problema era que se sentiu um inútil quando a tal xamã falou que o menino tinha que entrar naquela coisa. Preferia ir no lugar dele. Seria, com certeza, muito menos dolorido sentir os cravos fincarem no corpo do que sentir aquela agonia de quando viu o irmão ser trancado lá.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. E se a próxima chave fosse algo pior do que aquele negócio? Droga! Estava com medo e detestou constatar isso.

'Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, Kazuo.' Shaolin falou ao seu lado, chamando a atenção dele.

O rapaz virou-se para o irmão que agora o fitava. 'É normal ficar preocupado. Não sabemos como será a próxima chave.'

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'Preocupação não vai resolver a situação.'

Kazuo batia de leve a mão fechada no parapeito da janela agora e desviou o olhar. 'É inevitável.'

Marie tinha tirado os olhos da paisagem, fitando os dois irmãos que estavam sentados a atrás dela. Realmente, era incrível como os dois haviam ficado tão próximos em tão pouco tempo, considerando que haviam quase se matado quando se conheceram.

Observou Shaolin soltar um suspiro e voltar a atenção ao livro que tinha trazido para a viagem, o primo sempre gostou de ler e muitas vezes conversava de forma animada com o pai dela sobre literatura. Eriol adorava emprestar livros a Shaolin para poder discuti-los depois. O primo estava mais calado e mais sério que de costume, mas não parecia estar com medo do que seria a próxima chave. Shaolin parecia ter amadurecido anos em poucos meses desde que Kazuo havia chegado do Mundo das Trevas.

No fundo, sentia saudades de quando treinavam de brincadeira ou conversavam sobre coisas banais. Adorava implicar com ele. Era com quem se sentia mais confortável para ser impulsiva, sem medo de ser julgada ou considerada boba.

Ela sempre soube que sua missão, quando reencarnasse, seria ajudá-lo, mas nunca pensou que seria tão complicado. Sabia que seu poder como Khala'a estaria restrito no corpo humano, mas mesmo que não tivesse esta restrição, não adiantaria de nada. Ela não podia ir no lugar de Shaolin para destruir as chaves.

Balançou a cabeça de leve e fechou os olhos. Aquela Dama de Ferro era um instrumento de tortura. Como seria a próxima chave? A que o menino ainda seria submetido fisicamente? Era uma agonia ter que esperar que ele voltasse do transe.

Abriu os olhos e fitou Kazuo que tinha os olhos fixos na paisagem. Sorriu de leve, lembrando-se da conversa que teve com ele na noite anterior. Não queria que ele voltasse para o mundo das trevas, não queria deixar de vê-lo. Encolheu os ombros de leve e sentiu o rosto esquentar.

Como se soubesse que estava sendo observado por ela, ele se virou e eles se fitaram.

Ela sentiu o coração acelerar e desviou os olhos para a paisagem, encolhendo mais ainda os ombros e tentando disfarçar aquela agitação que sentia no peito.

Shaolin tirou os olhos do livro e observou os dois. Olhou de um para o outro e franziu a testa de leve. As auras estavam agitadas, mas não era apenas isso que ele conseguia perceber. As auras não se misturavam, como acontecia com as auras dos pais, mas tinha alguma coisa ligando os dois. Fechou os olhos e percebeu isso mais forte.

Desviou a atenção para outras presenças que antes não lhe eram perceptíveis. Não eram presenças mágicas. Era estranho aquilo. Não lembrava de nenhuma aula de magia sobre o que estava conseguindo identificar agora. Voltou sua atenção para a prima e o irmão e sorriu de leve, balançando a cabeça. Pensou que talvez estivesse começando a entender e a distinguir aquela energia.

Suspirou. Tinha pensado em ligar para Kasumi e dizer que estava tudo bem com ele, mas desistiu. Ela provavelmente perguntaria alguma coisa sobre a destruição da chave e ele não queria mais mentir para ela. Mas sabia que, se contasse a verdade, apenas a deixaria nervosa e preocupada. Então achou melhor não ligar. Mas já estava com saudades da menina. Só queria destruir logo aquelas malditas chaves para poder voltar a ficar com ela.

Nunca tinha imaginado sentir o coração inquieto devido à separação física entre os dois. Era como se aquela dor, de alguma forma, causasse uma sensação de déjà vu. Algo que sentiu durante muito tempo. Virou-se e tirou o celular de dentro do bolso da frente da mochila. Ficou ainda na dúvida se ligaria para ela ou não. Mexeu no aparelho por alguns instantes e logo achou uma foto da menina sorrindo. Sentia-se aliviado só em ver o rosto dela. Queria voltar logo a vê-la pessoalmente.

Soltou um suspiro pensando que Kasumi deveria estar na escola e era onde ele, no fundo, gostaria de estar. Assistindo uma das aulas ou fazendo alguma atividade. Depois eles iriam para o dojo treinar. Era legal quando o pai e o tio treinavam com eles. Gostava de lutar apenas porque naquele momento poderia estar próximo do pai e, também, de Kasumi.

Franziu a testa de leve, voltando a pensar no comentário dela sobre sua técnica com o manejo da espada. Kasumi sempre se recusou a participar das aulas de armas brancas. No Kung Fu, existem algumas técnicas usadas com armas, mas Kasumi se restringia a lutar de mãos vazias. Então, como ela saberia sobre isso para fazer um comentário daqueles?

Olhou de esguelha para o irmão, pensando que ela também tinha comentado sobre a melhora da técnica dele. Era como uma instrutora falando com seus aprendizes. Era estranho constatar que tivera tanto medo de envolvê-la no mundo da magia, achando que ela o rejeitaria e agora, depois de tudo revelado, ele era quem mais se surpreendia pela reação de Kasumi.

A menina tinha ficado mais amiga ainda de Kazuo, alegando que ele deveria se sentir sozinho então era bom ela estar com ele. Eles tinham ficado amigos, ao ponto do irmão perguntar se tinha notícias dela. Se estava tudo bem com a pirralha gulosa, como ele e Marie gostavam de chamá-la. Ajeitou-se melhor no banco, sentindo-se enciumado.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, pensando que isso era idiotice. Kazuo era louco por Marie. Assim como Kasumi era louca por… alargou o sorriso, por ele.

O trem parou na estação de Basileia. Os três levantaram-se em silêncio e seguiram até o aeroporto onde se encontraram novamente com Tai Dai. Marie, logo depois de ter se encontrado com o primo pela manhã, tinha ligado para o homem informando o próximo destino deles. O eficiente rapaz rapidamente providenciou tudo conforme tinha sido orientado a fazer pelo seu patrão.

O empregado dos Tao sorriu para eles, cumprimentando-os de forma alegre. Shaolin e Marie tentaram sorrir por educação, mas Kazuo não conseguiu fazer o mesmo.

Seguiram-no até a aeronave, para fazer a viagem até Bergen, na Noruega.

Marie entrou no avião, seguida por Kazuo, que hesitou brevemente antes de passar pela escotilha, observando aquelas máquinas barulhentas no céu. Respirou fundo e entrou, seguido pelo irmão. Sentou ao lado de Marie, tentando relaxar, mas pressionava as costas tensamente contra o assento.

Shaolin observou o irmão e sorriu. Bem, pelo menos aquela loucura toda fez os dois ficarem mais próximos sem aquele teatro todo de hostilidade que adoravam fazer na frente dele. Isso quando não se juntavam para irritá-lo ou disputar quem o irritaria mais.

Kazuo olhou de esguelha para o menino e ficou sem graça, sentindo a face esquentar, mas não ligou. Já estava sendo uma droga ficar dentro daquela máquina voadora. Se ficar perto de Marie lhe dava qualquer sensação menos ruim, não tinha porque ser orgulhoso daquela forma.

O avião começou a patinar pelo aeroporto para se posicionar na pista de decolagem. Kazuo fechou os olhos, sentindo aquele maldito mal estar. Pensou novamente em como fora estúpido ao achar que ter asas deveria ser legal.

O comandante anunciou que a decolagem fora autorizada e ele sentiu a mão de Marie sobre a sua. Arregalou os olhos, mas não teve coragem de olhar para a jovem ao seu lado. Apenas virou a mão, entrelaçando, novamente, seus dedos com os dela. Sorriu de leve e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Por algum motivo, a sensação da aeronave levantando voo não havia sido tão assustadora como da primeira vez.

* * *

Kasumi caminhava devagar pela calçada. Shaolin ainda não tinha entrado em contato com ela. Esperava que estivesse tudo bem com o amigo… Não! Namorado… Esperava que estivesse tudo bem com o namorado.

Sorriu de leve, triste. Demoraria ainda um tempo para pensar nele como namorado. Sabia que ele não estava num momento tranquilo. Estava feliz e até mais tranquila em saber que Kazuo estava com ele. Esperava que Shaolin finalmente baixasse a guarda com o irmão, como parecia estar começando a fazer. Devia ser maravilhoso ter irmãos.

Parou em frente ao Templo Tsukimine. Gostava de passear pelos jardins. Sempre lhe trazia muita paz.

Soltou um suspiro cansada, fechou os olhos por um breve momento e franziu a testa conseguindo perceber melhor a energia do templo. Isso significava que o bloqueio de Miguel estava cada vez mais fraco. E consequentemente suas lembranças estavam cada vez mais claras. Lembrou-se com um certo alívio do que realmente aconteceu em seu encontro com Shaolin no que realmente parecia ser a outra existência dos dois. Não que ela não tivesse efetivamente o atingido para matá-lo, mas ao invés da mão de Miguel, havia atingido um "símbolo sagrado" feito de madeira que acabou por protegê-lo de sua katana.

Entrou no templo, reparando o movimento dos diversos visitantes. O dia estava muito bonito, muitas crianças que haviam saído das escolas estavam lá brincando. Ela mesma tinha ido direto para lá.

Cumprimentou a mãe de Marie, que era sacerdotisa responsável pelo lugar, com um sorriso. Ela estava conversando com um grupo de pessoas. Reparou que a senhora Hiiraguizawa a observou por mais tempo que o normal.

Talvez estivesse em dúvida se deveria aproximar-se ou não para comentar alguma coisa sobre a filha. Acenou de leve com a mão e caminhou até o oratório, onde acendeu um incenso. Depois falaria com ela sobre a amiga.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume gostoso do incenso. Sua mãe sempre a levou ao templo e a ensinou a orar. Todos os anos, a mãe lhe fazia um quimono novo para o festival, um mais lindo que o outro. Ela nem comentava mais que já tinha muitos, pois sabia que a mãe os fazia com carinho. Então simplesmente os aceitava agradecida pelo mimo.

O pai também gostava muito das festividades tradicionais e sempre a elogiava bastante. Sentiu o rosto corar de leve, lembrando-se que Shaolin também comentava que ela estava bonita… Na verdade, ele dizia que o quimono que ela usava era bonito. Desde pequenos, era normal os dois andarem de mãos dadas naqueles festivais para não se perderem devido a quantidade enorme de pessoas.

Corou lembrando-se que na última festividade, quando Shaolin segurou a mão dela, como sempre, foi a primeira vez que se sentiu diferente. Até entender exatamente seus sentimentos pelo menino foi um período bem complicado.

Estava perdida… Confusa. Não sabia, não entendia o que mudou. Também começou a ficar mais incomodada por saber que ele e Marie escondiam algo dela e achou melhor se afastar. Usou aquele afastamento para evitar encarar seus próprios sentimentos. Sentia falta dele, sentia falta de Marie, mas não queria ser um incômodo para eles.

Fechou os olhos pensando que, se não fosse a conversa com a mãe, não conseguiria entender o que estava acontecendo dentro de si.

Ela sempre foi assim… Apenas descobriu que amava Tatsumi quando ele não estava mais ao lado dela, quando o tinha perdido. Não entendia o que sentia, não entendia o que era o amor… Não se achava capaz de amar. Amor sempre fora sinônimo de dor e sofrimento. Desde que fora separada a força de Kurome. Havia finalmente se lembrado quem era a garota de olhos e cabelos negros com quem tanto sonhava. Kurome era sua irmã… sua irmãzinha. As duas eram órfãs e foram separadas para serem treinadas como assassinas do Império.

Juntou as mãos a frente do corpo. Orou por Kurome. Na sua outra vida, não sabia o que era orar. Não acreditava em nada. Achava que a morte era simplesmente o fim de tudo. Lembrou-se, com um gosto amargo na boca, de quando riram de Tatsumi por perguntar, esperançoso, sobre alguma Teigu capaz de ressuscitar os mortos. Todos zombaram dele. E todos estavam errados ao pensar que a vida terminaria ali. Ela esperava que todos estivessem bem, onde quer que estivessem.

Abriu os olhos, observando a fumaça do incenso subir em uma dança lânguida e sinuosa. Desejava, do fundo do seu coração, que Kurome a perdoasse e que estivesse bem… onde quer que estivesse. Miguel se recusava a lhe falar sobre o destino da jovem…

Abaixou o rosto e observou a palma da mão direita. Tinha sujado as mãos com o sangue daquela que fora a única razão de ter aguentado tanta dor e sofrimento. Tudo o que fez e suportou durante o treinamento foi para voltar a vê-la depois de terem sido separadas ainda em tenra idade.

Fechou os olhos. Não queria chorar. Levou uma mão até o rosto e a passou por ele. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Aquelas malditas lembranças vinham em avalanches de dor e sofrimento. Eram só imagens doloridas, tristes, sangrentas… Terríveis. Tinha matado demais… Não conseguia nem contabilizar a quantidade de pessoas que viu morrer a sua frente, feridas mortalmente por sua espada. Apertou mais forte a mão no rosto e trincou os dentes.

Na noite passada lembrou-se de quando matou pela primeira vez. Teve que levar a cabeça de Martha para que o "pai" tivesse certeza que era capaz de cumprir uma missão. Doce e gentil Martha, que a presenteava com vestidos e prendedores de cabelo. Mas ela era uma traidora do Império e seu dever era eliminar aqueles que estavam contra o Império porque isso manteria a paz e a felicidade… Naquela época, achava que o Império protegia o povo. Foi descobrindo aos poucos que matava apenas para garantir a felicidade de alguns e a miséria, fome, escravidão de todo o povo.

Mudou de lado. De assassina do Império, tornou-se assassina revolucionária. Parou de matar? Não! Pelo contrário… continuou a matar e matar…

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, na tentativa de evitar aquele desespero no peito. Matou a própria irmã… Matou Kurome, durante um duelo entre as duas. Kurome ainda acreditava no Império, ainda estava dentro da lavagem cerebral a que todos foram submetidos.

Sentiu quando pararam ao seu lado, tocando de leve no seu ombro direito. Abriu os olhos e franziu a testa, encarando a figura excêntrica de Retorno.

Virou para trás e observou que havia algo errado. Todas as pessoas que estavam no templo estavam paradas como estátuas, inclusive os pássaros e outros animais. Virou para frente e reparou que a fumaça do incenso também estava parada.

'O que está acontecendo?' Ela perguntou com o rosto sério, voltando a fitar Retorno.

'Pedi um favor a um velho companheiro.' Ele respondeu, sorrindo de leve e apontando para a figura do ancião segurando uma ampulheta a alguns metros dos dois. 'Precisamos conversar.'

Ela ainda deu uma volta em torno de si, observando com atenção tudo ao seu redor parado. Franziu novamente a testa. Tinha impressão de já ter visto este poder antes.

'O que você comigo?' Ela perguntou, voltando a encarar a Carta.

Ele começou a caminhar e fez um gesto para que ela o acompanhasse. Kasumi balançou a cabeça de leve e foi atrás dele. Ainda olhava com estranheza para as pessoas paradas, inclusive a senhora Hiiraguizawa.

'Vejo que o bloqueio que tinha em torno de você não voltou a se recompor. Imaginei que tentariam reativá-lo em seguida.' Aeon começou a falar.

'Acho que Miguel não está conseguindo mantê-lo. Minhas lembranças estão cada vez mais claras na minha mente.'

'Então lembrou-se de tudo?' Ele perguntou, mostrando surpresa.

Ela negou com a cabeça. 'Não tudo… Mas o suficiente para querer parar com este processo. Não tenho nenhuma lembrança ou sonho ou sei-lá-o-quê que seja bom e agradável. Quero que isso pare.' Ela falou séria.

Aeon soltou um suspiro. 'Eu sinto muito. Minha intenção quando pedi para Cadeado abrir o bloqueio que existia em torno de você foi apenas para descobrir quem você era. Não imaginei que o rompimento iniciasse este processo.' Ele sorriu de maneira sarcástica. 'Confesso que esperava mais de um bloqueio feito por seres celestes…' Reteve-se e a fitou de forma intensa. 'Ou você é mais forte do que eu sequer imaginava.'

Kasumi ainda tinha o rosto sério para Aeon. Continuou a caminhar devagar ao lado do ser mágico, desviando das pessoas paradas.

'Então tudo não passou de curiosidade sua?' Ela falou com o tom de repreensão.

'Não foi curiosidade, foi preocupação.' Ele rebateu e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. 'Não conseguia entender a sua ligação com Shaolin. Precisava saber quem você realmente era.'

Ela o olhou de soslaio. 'Minha ligação com Shaolin…' Repetiu e sorriu de maneira irônica. 'Um demônio se preocupando com um humano?' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Todos se preocupam e se metem demais na vida de Shaolin… Que ele tem uma missão, que tem que se desenvolver… O que mais ele precisa fazer para ser deixado em paz?'

Aeon parou de caminhar em frente a árvore sagrada do templo. Kasumi tirou os olhos dele e observou a árvore, franziu a testa reparando no brilho pálido que a envolvia.

'Não vou negar que estava realmente com receio de você e da sua forte ligação com Shaolin. Seres com a natureza dele não deveriam ter este tipo de ligação com ninguém, mas o que eu vi me fez entender mais ou menos a situação. Também me ajudou a entender melhor o futuro que eu vi e o qual me preocupou.'

Ela estreitou os olhos nele. 'Não acha que está se metendo onde não deveria?'

'Não!' Respondeu de forma convicta. 'Fui do topo do ciclo evolutivo até o ponto mais baixo dele. Por muito tempo não me importei… Não vi sentido em voltar a evoluir. Até conhecer os mestres e… Até conhecer Shaolin. Eu, verdadeiramente, importo-me com eles como pensei que não seria capaz de me importar com mais ninguém.' Sorriu de leve, um sorriso gentil. 'Quando Shaolin nasceu e eu o reconheci foi como se tudo fizesse sentido para mim. Vi que outros também tinham coragem e não se acomodavam presos à arrogância e à presunção por acharem que estavam mais próximos do topo. Shaolin me ajudou a entender que a estagnação é o verdadeiro inferno. A movimentação, luta, motivação e o amor são o que nos libertam.'

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Sei que se importa com Shaolin. Ele me contou sobre todas vocês… É por isso que eu lhe peço para se afastar de mim. Não tenho minhas lembranças completas e, sinceramente, não gostaria de tê-las. Está sendo doloroso demais… Minha ligação com Shaolin pertence a esta existência. Nós fomos criados juntos… Isso já basta.'

Aeon confirmou com a cabeça. 'Sei que tem razão… e peço, humildemente, que me desculpe. Não imaginei o poder que você tinha e como ele se expandiria depois daquele enfraquecimento.'

'Não tem como voltar a fortalecê-lo?'

'Sinto muito… Mas não tenho como.'

Ela deu um suspiro e franziu a testa. Bem, não tinha muito o que fazer. Era esperar para tentar falar com Shaolin quando ele voltasse e talvez pedisse ajuda para os tios. Agora o momento era delicado demais.

'Eu prevejo uma grande batalha, Kasumi. E consequências perigosas para a estabilidade de vários Universos.' Ele falou finalmente.

Kasumi soltou um suspiro. 'Bem… Agora dá para entender a apreensão de Miguel.'

'Ele, assim como eu, deve ter previsto ou até mesmo já ter recebido orientações sobre isso e está se preparando… Preparando Shaolin.'

Ela abaixou o rosto, fitando seus sapatos. 'É… acho que sim…' Voltou a fitar Aeon. 'E exatamente… O que você quer de mim?' Perguntou.

Aeon levantou os braços e tocou nos ombros dela. Inclinou o corpo de leve para que seu rosto ficasse na altura do da menina.

'Ele caiu por você. Você é a única que pode mantê-lo aqui.'

Kasumi franziu a testa. 'Seja mais claro.'

'Assim que tudo terminar e a missão for concluída, deve-se retornar para o lar… Esta é a regra.' Falou devagar. 'Mas eu sei que não é o que ele quer. Não é o que Shaolin quer.'

'Ele me prometeu voltar. Ele vai voltar para casa para continuarmos a fazer tudo que fazíamos antes dessa confusão começar.'

Aeon sorriu satisfeito. 'Então eu realmente espero que ele cumpra com a palavra.'

'Ele… Shaolin nunca me faltou com ela…' Ela baixou os olhos. 'Pelo menos não no que realmente importa.'

Aeon bateu de leve nos ombros dela satisfeito. 'Você fará ele voltar.' Estreitou os olhos no olhar sério de Kasumi.

Lembrou-se que, no Mundo das Trevas, sempre existiu a lenda sobre os demônios de olhos avermelhados. Eram raros e terrivelmente resistentes. Khala'a procurava desesperadamente por eles enquanto viviam lá.

Observando com atenção o olhar daquela menina sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Não se lembrava de quando havia sentido aquela apreensão antes.

'Tenho impressão de que, se ele não cumprir…' Reteve-se, censurando-se pelo que tinha pensado há pouco.

Kasumi ainda o encarava com o rosto sério. 'Se ele não cumprir…' Ela soltou um suspiro, percebendo a mudança de energia. Virou o rosto ao mesmo tempo que Aeon ergueu o corpo e franziu a testa, observando a aproximação do ser alado.

Kasumi reparou que Miguel se aproximava com o rosto furioso. Era a primeira vez que o via realmente naquele estado. Ultimamente o anjo andava com o humor bastante oscilante. Ele parou a alguns passos dos dois.

'O que pensa que está fazendo, Aeon? Você já teve sua chance e falhou! Agora quer atrapalhar a missão de outro?'

Aeon sorriu de leve. 'Sempre controlador, não?'

'Não se meta nos meus assuntos.' Respondeu, sem disfarçar a raiva.

Kasumi se colocou entre os dois, a frente de Aeon e encarou Miguel. 'Ele já está indo embora. Não há necessidade de usá-la, principalmente quando o inimigo não tem arma para se defender.'

O anjo franziu a testa, encarando-a e finalmente pareceu reparar que tinha levado a mão direita até a empunhadura da espada que estava presa à sua cintura. Afastou a mão devagar, ainda olhando para a menina que o encarava com repreensão. Detestava aquele olhar, já o tinha recebido anteriormente e, diferente de antes, tinha a certeza de ser merecedor dele agora. Inferno!

Desviou os olhos para Aeon que estava um passo atrás da menina e trincou os dentes, reparando no sorriso suave que ele tinha nos lábios enquanto a observava. Aeon levantou o rosto, fechando o sorriso e encarando-o.

'Imaginei que seu bloqueio fosse mais forte.' Comentou com sarcasmo.

Miguel estreitou os olhos em Aeon. 'Você não deveria ter se metido nisto! Não tem ideia das consequências que seu ato irresponsável pode ter causado.'

'Será mesmo que foi irresponsável ou apenas inconveniente para você?'

Miguel deu um passo a frente, ficando mais próximo de Kasumi sem desviar os olhos de Aeon. 'Não interfira na missão de outro apenas porque falhou na sua.'

'Pelo menos… _eu_ tentei…' Aeon encolheu os ombros. 'Enquanto outros se acomodam nas posições que alcançaram…'

'Que alcançaram por merecimento e caráter!' Rebateu em tom mais alto.

'Pode até ter sido alcançado por merecimento… mas será que, com o passar do tempo, realmente merecem permanecer onde estão ou é apenas conveniente manter-se ali?'

'Uns permanecem, outros evoluem, outros caem…'

'Muitos estagnam, você quer dizer.' Aeon rebateu.

Kasumi respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Vocês dois estão discutindo coisas irrelevantes. Shaolin saberá o que quer e tenho certeza que completará a missão…' Fitou o anjo a sua frente que baixou o rosto para encará-la. 'A missão sempre vem em primeiro lugar.'

'Exatamente.' Ele rebateu.

Aeon trincou os dentes. 'E depois de concluída, cabe a _ele_ decidir o seu lugar.'

Miguel voltou a encará-lo. 'Ele sabe exatamente a que lugar pertence.'

Aeon sorriu com ironia. 'Ao lugar ao qual você quer que ele pertença?'

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até Kasumi girar os olhos entediada e começar a se afastar dos dois. 'Os dois estão se metendo e tentando decidir por outra pessoa.' Ela encarou Miguel e inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Você costumava ser mais divertido e menos mandão…' Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Devem ser apenas minhas lembranças afetivas infantis.' Concluiu com pesar.

Miguel a observou em silêncio e sorriu de leve com o comentário dela. Realmente, quando ela era mais nova costumava ser mais gentil. Ela era uma criança encantadora e, inclusive, gostava de encontrá-la. Por mais que não o planejasse, acabava brincando com ela ao invés de apenas alertá-la e vigiá-la.

Desviou os olhos para Aeon, que o fitava de forma intrigada, e endireitou o corpo, incomodado. Voltou a olhar de forma dura para Kasumi como ultimamente fazia. 'Você tem que manter o nosso acordo!'

Ela soltou um suspiro e começou a se afastar dos dois. 'Você não está cumprimdo a sua parte. Faça algo ou não faça nada, porque quando intervém nas minhas lembranças, só piora mais a situação.' Informou a ele com o tom de reprovação.

Miguel estava pronto para rebater quando ela parou e virou-se para ele, encarando-o pelo ombro direito. 'Não adianta ficar repetindo o mesmo discurso de sempre. Com minhas lembranças não haverá como evitar que eu me torne a mesma pessoa de antes.' Completou, voltando a caminhar e se afastando dele.

Aeon e Miguel encararam-se novamente.

'Não se aproxime mais dela! Isso é uma ordem!' O anjo falou com o rosto duro.

'Não sou seu subordinado.' Aeon rebateu.

'Pior… você está bem mais abaixo de mim. Sabe muito bem que o dever dos arcanjos é justamente combater demônios como você.'

Aeron ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Continua arrogante como sempre foi. Preocupa-me muito estar tão próximo assim de humanos. Não é do seu feitio, você sempre se manteve afastado de todos que acredita estarem abaixo de você.'

'Meu dever é manter a ordem. Não hesitarei em eliminá-lo caso se aproxime dela, novamente.'

Aeon inclinou a cabeça, olhando intrigado para o anjo. 'Por que tem tanto receio assim dela, Miguel? Quem ela realmente é? Você não é de se preocupar de forma tão particular com os humanos. Será que não é o orgulho, mas a luxúria a sua verdadeira fraqueza?'

Miguel trincou os dentes e segurou a mão na empunhadura da espada de prata que estava presa à cintura, chegou a começar a desembainhá-la quando o tempo voltou a correr novamente e ele reparou nas pessoas voltando a se movimentar.

Retorno sorriu para ele de forma irônica, antes de dar um passo para trás e, assim que Tempo entrou na árvore sagrada do templo, fez o mesmo desaparecendo da vista do anjo. As duas cartas tinham usado a energia do lugar para fazerem aquela intervenção sem usarem a magia de sua mestra.

Miguel ainda tiraria aquele insulto a limpo. Desviou os olhos e logo encontrou Kasumi envolta na aura púrpura, ainda fraca. O bloqueio estava a um triz de ser completamente derrubado.

A menina estava conversando com a sacerdotisa do templo. Franziu a testa, preocupado com o que exatamente Aeon havia revelado para a menina. Tinha tentado, inúmeras vezes, reestruturar o bloqueio, mas não foi capaz. A instabilidade dos universos estava tornando aquilo impossível.

Não queria que Kasumi tivesse as lembranças de sua vida passada. E, apesar de Aeon e a menina não acreditarem, queria isso para tentar poupá-la de se lembrar de todo sofrimento. Ele, verdadeiramente, importava-se com ela, de uma forma como ele mesmo nunca havia se importado com alguém antes.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se das palavras do Pai Maior quando tomou aquela decisão… Aquela que seria o seu único remorso.

 _"_ _Você é o líder dos Guardiões Celestes, Miguel. Você, assim como todos, tem autonomia para fazer o que acha correto. Azrael teve o livre arbítrio para cair, assim como Lúcifer e outros. Lilith, para afastar-se e procurar o que acredita ser sua felicidade. Adão e Eva para agir conforme desejavam. Todos sabiam das consequências. Faça o que realmente acredita ser o correto, mas esteja pronto para lidar com as consequências desta decisão, assim como todos eles."_

Abriu os olhos e respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar e ainda observando Kasumi. Engoliu em seco. Esperava sinceramente que ela não se lembrasse do passado. Não só por todo sofrimento que ela havia passado em sua encarnação anterior como Akame, mas, principalmente, por quando a conheceu e por todo o sofrimento que ele a fez passar quando se deixou levar pelo medo.

* * *

Shaolin caminhava junto com Marie e Kazuo por Bergen. Assim que chegaram ao hotel, apenas deixaram as mochilas nos quartos e ele já acionou o rashinban para localizar a chave de Heimdall. Caminhavam apressados embaixo da constante chuva que não dava trégua na cidade. O tabuleiro mágico apontava para as montanhas. Então resolveram pegar o funicular Fløibanen.

Passaram pelo Bryggen que conservava uma pequena vila viking na cidade e Kazuo olhou para ela, estranhando as casas de madeira tortas que, apesar de bem conservadas, não era tão bonito quanto Colmar.

Franziu a testa quando levantou o rosto e viu, na fachada de uma das casas, a estátua de madeira de um anjo. Lembrou-se de Gabriel e na sua vontade de socá-lo por não ter sido claro quanto aos riscos que Shaolin estaria correndo na missão de destruição das chaves. Nem ele e nem Marie comentaram com Shaolin sobre suas suspeitas ao possível resultado do aumento do nível de magia dele e a permanente fragilidade do corpo.

Pegaram a última viagem do dia no funicular e se sentaram aguardando a curta viagem montanha acima que os levaria para o lugar ao qual o tabuleiro mágico apontava. Não havia muitos turistas e um senhor ainda recomendou, num inglês arrastado, que eles não se demorassem, pois a última viagem de descida partiria da estação dali a meia hora.

Caminharam pela estação, atravessaram o mirante para onde os poucos turistas se encaminhavam para tirar fotos da cidade e logo entraram por uma das inúmeras trilhas que existia. Seguiam a direção que o tabuleiro indicava, sem terem ideia de para onde exatamente estavam indo.

Marie olhou para trás e viu a vista da cidade por cima. Logo deixaram de ver o terraço onde algumas pessoas ainda se encontravam. A vegetação começava a ficar mais densa, obrigando a jovem a invocar o poder de luz para que iluminasse o caminho deles.

A chuva era contínua, fazendo a sensação de frio aumentar. Caminharam por quase uma hora até, finalmente, chegarem à uma grande construção de pedra e madeira, coberta pela mata fechada. Estava pouco iluminada, dando a impressão, no primeiro momento, de que fosse uma construção abandonada no meio da mata. O Rashinban apontava para ela.

'Este negócio está funcionando direito, Shaolin?' Kazuo perguntou, olhando para a construção a frente. Sentia uma presença estranha vindo do lugar.

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça, desativando o tabuleiro. 'Está sim. Só tem muita magia em volta. Estamos dentro de uma floresta afastada da cidade. Há muitos elementos mágicos em torno.' Comentou olhando em volta. 'Bem, vamos lá.' Falou, caminhando em direção à construção.

Kazuo olhava desconfiado para o lugar enquanto Marie olhava com curiosidade para um conjunto de inscrições cravadas em algumas árvores.

'Shaolin-kun tem razão. Tem muita magia em torno do lugar.' Ela comentou e apontou para algumas delas. 'São inscrição de runas.'

'Símbolos mágicos?' Kazuo perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Exatamente.' Ela respondeu. 'Existe um oráculo baseado nestes símbolos, mas é superstição em países nórdicos usarem para atrair sorte e tal. É comum encontrar estes símbolos até hoje em algumas construções, residências.' Comentou, estreitando os olhos em alguns símbolos.

Tivera aulas com o pai sobre este oráculo, que segundo consta, havia sido entregue ao deus Odin depois dele se sacrificar, sendo ressuscitado através de magia. Ele tinha recebido as runas, mas precisou de ajuda da deusa Freia para conseguir entender o significado delas. A história não fazia muito sentido para ela, mas aquela era apenas uma das inúmeras versões.

Não demorou muito para a porta da frente se abrir e um homem alto e forte surgir diante dos três. Tinha o rosto duro e a testa levemente franzida. Olhou inicialmente para Shaolin que estava a frente, mas logo seus olhos cravaram em Kazuo.

'Não deveria estar aqui neste mundo.' Ele comentou, sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-los.

Kazuo franziu a testa, se já não estava gostando do lugar agora, encontrando com a figura a sua frente, começava a detestar.

'Estamos aqui pela chave de Heimdall.' Shaolin falou, chamando a atenção novamente do homem.

'Estava esperando por você.' Ele falou, mas voltou a fitar Kazuo e depois Marie. 'Mas não por eles. O que você está fazendo acompanhado de dois seres com energia das trevas, garoto?'

'É meu irmão.' Shaolin respondeu. 'E minha prima. Estão me ajudando. Deve saber que há outras pessoas atrás das chaves também.'

O homem concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda não se tranquilizou com a resposta. 'Seres das trevas não são confiáveis.' Comentou e olhou diretamente para o garoto. 'Por que acha que eles o estão ajudando?'

Marie e Kazuo se entreolharam, começando a desconfiar daquela reticência do homem. Tao tinha lhe dito que todos os protetores das chaves estavam avisados.

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Como eu falei, são meu irmão e minha prima.' Repetiu e depois fitou o homem. 'Você sabe por que estou aqui, não?'

'Sim. Fui avisado.' Ele respondeu. 'Como falei, eu já o estava esperando.'

'Então…' Shaolin falou. 'Poderia nos levar até a chave de Heimdall?'

O homem ficou um tempo em silêncio, desviou os olhos do menino e voltou a fitar o casal jovem atrás dele. Acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'Mas só você. Estes dois…' Falou, apontando para Kazuo e Marie. 'Aguardam aqui.'

Kazuo deu um passo à frente. 'Nem pensar!' Falou. 'Você não entra aí sozinho.' Comentou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. 'Sabe-se lá como é esta chave.'

O homem encarou Kazuo. 'Demônios não entram em minha casa.' Depois fitou Marie. 'Nem feiticeiros das trevas.'

Marie rodou os olhos. O cara realmente tinha a mente bem limitada. 'Nossa magia ser proveniente das trevas não nos torna seguidores dela.' Respondeu. 'Deveria saber que, no mundo da magia, nem tudo é preto no branco.'

Ele franziu a testa não gostando da colocação da jovem. 'É por isso que estamos nesta situação crítica, feiticeira. Enquanto tudo era preto no branco, não se havia dúvidas quanto às intenções. Ou o pentagrama estava para cima ou de cabeça para baixo, dividindo as intenções dos detentores de magia entre o bem e o mal.'

'Você fala da intenção dos detentores de magia e não da origem desta magia. Está pré-concebendo que, por termos magia ligada às trevas, estamos no lado do "mal", sendo que não nos conhece para afirmar isso.' Marie rebateu, diferente de Kazuo, sabia que não adiantava bater de frente e tentava argumentar.

O homem cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para ela. 'Você pode até estar certa. Mas não posso correr o risco. Só o garoto tem magia branca. Vocês dois, não. Ele entra e o levo até a chave. Vocês dois ficam aqui fora. Se a intenção de vocês realmente não é lasciva, então não há porque não aceitarem isso.'

'Meu irmão não entra aí sozinho.' Kazuo falou. 'Não sabemos como é a chave.' Ele repetiu incomodado.

'Se ele é o escolhido para destruí-la, não tem o que temer.' Rebateu. 'Soube que já destruiu duas delas. Inclusive a de Shamash.'

'É… E ele teve que entrar numa caixa cheia de cravos.' Kazuo disse. 'Então quero saber como é essa tal chave de Heimdall!'

'Ele saiu dela, não foi? Então não tem com o que você se preocupar.' O Homem falou, olhando agora com curiosidade para o rapaz a sua frente. Realmente parecia bem preocupado com a segurança do garoto.

'Qual é a sua, cara?' Kazuo começou a perder a paciência. 'Se não está querendo que a gente entre aí, é porque tem coisa pra esconder.'

Marie segurou o braço de Kazuo que chegou a dar mais um passo à frente. Entrar em uma briga com o protetor de uma das chaves não facilitaria nada as coisas.

'Como é esta chave?' Marie perguntou, encarando o homem.

Ele sorriu de leve para ela. 'Se temem ser algo como a Dama de Ferro… Não se preocupem. A chave de Heimdall não é algo assim.' Respondeu e olhou para Shaolin, sério. 'Isso não quer dizer que será mais fácil destruí-la. Você acha que realmente consegue?'

'Vim até aqui para isso. Se eu achasse que não conseguiria, não teria porque vir, não acha?'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Espero que tenha razão. Mas isso não muda nada, apenas ele entra. Vocês dois, aguardam aqui fora.'

'Está bem.' Shaolin respondeu.

'"Está bem" o caramba!' Kazuo novamente interveio. 'Se este cara não confia na gente, não tem porque eu confiar nele também. Além disso…' Ele estreitou os olhos no homem. 'Sua magia também não é assim tão branca como você afirma.'

Os dois se encararam em silêncio. Shaolin percebeu que a magia dos dois tinham aumentado e, para começarem um embate, não faltava muito. Resolveu intervir. Olhou para o irmão. 'Kazuo.' Ele o chamou, fazendo o irmão olhar para ele. 'Eu vou sozinho. Você me dá 10 minutos, como da outra vez, certo?'

'Acha que será tão rápido assim, garoto?' O Homem chamou a atenção dele. 'Não está sendo pretensioso demais?'

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'Vocês dois estão prestes a se engalfinhar. É melhor eu ter, pelo menos, 10 minutos de tranquilidade para encontrar e… tentar destruir a chave.'

'Justo.' O homem falou.

Kazuo franziu a testa incomodado, olhou para Marie e a viu tão apreensiva quanto ele. Sinceramente, não sabia o que fazer.

Shaolin olhou para o irmão e sorriu de leve. 'Está bem assim? Como da outra vez?'

Kazuo bufou. 'Dez minutos e eu invado este lugar, entendeu?' Falou contrariado.

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça e voltou a fitar o homem. 'E então? Vamos?'

O homem olhou de Kazuo para Shaolin e franziu a testa. Pareciam realmente irmãos, mas tinham naturezas mágicas completamente diferentes. Isso não era comum, principalmente por se darem bem como constatava pela preocupação de um com o outro. Ele concordou com a cabeça e, finalmente, deu passagem para o garoto entrar na casa.

Shaolin deu ainda uma última olhada para o irmão e a prima e sorriu, tentando passar confiança a eles antes de entrar.

Kazuo novamente sentiu aquele incômodo ao ouvir a porta se fechar deixando ele e Marie do lado de fora. 'Isso… isso não está me cheirando bem. Não gostei do cara.'

Marie não falou nada, estava tão tensa quanto ele ou mais. Olhava em volta, ainda se sentindo apreensiva e não era apenas pela segurança do primo, tinha alguma outra coisa.

'Está tudo muito calmo.' Ela comentou. 'Gabriel-san nos mandou para cá desta vez… Ele parece estar sempre tentando nos colocar um passo à frente dos que também estão tentando pegar as chaves.'

'Esse é outro que me paga quando eu encontrá-lo novamente.' Kazuo comentou entre os dentes, mas depois olhou para a jovem. 'O que está pegando?' Perguntou, franzindo a testa.

'Melhor ficar preparado.' Ela comentou olhando em volta. 'Tem uma presença se aproximando.'

O rapaz se concentrou, finalmente, conseguindo perceber a presença. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer as costas e teve a impressão de já ter encontrado a mesma presença antes. 'Não é daqueles feiticeiros que encontramos nas outras vezes.' Comentou, pegando a esfera negra de dentro do bolso e a apertando na mão.

'Não mesmo. Ela é muito mais forte.' Marie falou apreensiva. 'E muito mais nociva. Não há dúvidas que é envolvida com o mundo das trevas.'

'Um demônio?' Kazuo perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Marie balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Isso eu já não tenho certeza.'

Kazuo olhou para a porta por onde o irmão tinha passado e depois para a floresta a frente deles. Isto já estava se tornando repetitivo e irritante. Tinha dado um tempo curto para o irmão retornar e, novamente, aparecia alguém para frustrar seu acordo com Shaolin. Parecia até que o garoto sabia disso e estava jogando com ele.

Logo surgiu, de dentro da floresta, a figura de um homem alto coberto por uma capa preta para protegê-lo da chuva constante.

Marie franziu a testa e engoliu em seco ao perceber a magia forte emanada por ele. Era muito diferente e muito mais poderosa do que a dos outros feiticeiros que haviam combatido até o momento. Olhou, rapidamente, para trás e constatou que, de uma forma muito bizarra, era bem parecida com a do homem que os havia recebido. Começou a temer novamente pela segurança do primo.

O homem parou a frente deles, olhando-os de forma interrogativa. 'Ora, ora… não sabia que Thorbjørn tinha amigos com poderes tão peculiares como os de vocês, meus jovens.' Comentou sorrindo de leve. Ele franziu a testa pensativo por um momento e depois voltou a fitá-los. 'Ah! Talvez vocês sejam o casalzinho que anda frustrando os planos de Smith, não é?'

Marie e Kazuo se entreolharam, não sabiam exatamente o que esperar do homem a frente deles.

'Não estou vendo o garoto.' Ele continuou. 'Então imagino que já deva estar dentro da casa com Thorbjørn. Bem, melhor eu me apressar para alcançá-lo antes dele destruir a chave de Heimdall.' Falou, voltando a caminhar em direção a eles.

Kazuo deu alguns passos ficando a frente do caminho dele. 'Quem é você?'

'Wilder Englund.' Apresentou-se de forma teatral. 'E estou aqui para visitar meu querido amigo de infância Thorbjørn Aarhus. Então, por favor… não me faça perder tempo, preciso encontrá-lo.' Recomendou, desviando do rapaz que voltou a se colocar à frente dele.

'Você só entra quando o meu irmão sair, entendeu?'

Englund fechou o sorriso falso e encarou o rapaz seriamente pela primeira vez. 'Saia da minha frente, fedelho. Você não é um demônio capaz de me derrotar. Só vai me fazer perder tempo.'

Kazuo devolveu a encarada. 'Se sabe o que eu sou, então, como humano, é melhor cair fora.'

Marie olhou apreensiva para os dois, Kazuo já deveria ter aprendido a não subestimar a natureza humana. Havia feiticeiros tão ou mais poderosos que demônios. Não era por estarem em um corpo humano que deixavam de ser perigosos. No mundo da magia, força era algo relativo. Não era apenas a força física que contava.

'Dá para ver que você está aqui há pouco tempo, fedelho.' Englund comentou, estreitando os olhos nele. Sorriu de forma maliciosa. 'E, pelo jeito, nunca encontrou um feiticeiros das trevas de onde veio, não é?'

Kazuo materializou a espada na mão. 'E daí? Feiticeiro ou não… você não vai passar por mim.'

Englund franziu a testa de leve e, concentrando sua magia, sussurrou algumas palavras. O corpo de Kazuo foi envolvido por uma névoa branca que o deixou paralisado.

Marie arregalou os olhos e invocou disparo para tentar atingir Englund que apenas levantou a mão para o lado, formando um escudo de proteção e impedindo que os feixes de magia o atingissem. Ele se virou para a jovem com o rosto sério.

'Você parece mais forte do que ele. Interessante encontrar uma feiticeira das trevas aqui.' Falou, afastando-se de Kazuo que permanecia envolvido pela magia.

'O que fez com ele?' Marie perguntou, observando o rapaz. Deu um passo à frente e tentou usar Escudo no rapaz para protegê-lo da magia, mas foi em vão. Tentou usar Movimento para retirá-lo da névoa, mas também não conseguiu sobrepor a magia que o envolvia.

'Nada demais…' Englund respondeu. 'Ele está apenas envolvido em seus próprios pesadelos.' Falou sem dar muita atenção. 'Para um demônio… ele tem um coração mole demais e muito medo dentro dele.'

'Pesadelo?' Marie falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Estava pronta para usar o poder de Sonho para tirar o rapaz de dentro dos próprios pesadelos, mas, quando deu um passo na direção dele, sentiu seus pés presos ao chão. Olhou para baixo, vendo-os envolvidos pela magia de Englund.

O homem parou a frente dela com um sorriso de lado. 'E você, minha jovem Feiticeira? Quais são seus maiores medos?' Perguntou em tom suave.

Marie sentiu uma luz forte envolvê-la, obrigando-a a fechar os olhos para não se cegar. Quando os abriu novamente, piscou-os algumas vezes não conseguindo acreditar onde estava.

Conseguia ver o céu em chamas do Mundo das Trevas, tinha voltado para lá? Mas como?

 ** _Like an unsung melody_**

 _(Como uma canção não cantada)_

 ** _The truth is waiting there for you to find it_**

 _(A verdade está esperando que você a encontre)_

Tentou se mexer e percebeu que estava entre os braços de alguém. Era acolhedor e incrivelmente bom sentir-se protegida daquela forma. Olhou para a figura feminina que a acolhia, mas não conseguia ver o rosto dela com nitidez, apenas o par de olhos avermelhados que a fitavam de forma tão carinhosa. Levantou a mão e percebeu que era pequena, conseguia apenas envolver o dedo indicador daquela que lhe ninava.

 ** _It's not a blight, but a remedy_**

 _(Não é um defeito, mas um remédio)_

 ** _A clear reminder of how it began_**

 _(Uma lembrança clara de como começou)_

 _"Ok_ _aasama_ …" Marie pensou tão feliz por novamente sentir aquela aura tão poderosa a envolvendo. Fechou os olhos e aconchegou-se melhor.

 ** _Deep inside your memory_**

 _(No fundo de sua memória)_

 ** _Turned away as you struggled to find it_**

 _(Desviado enquanto você luta para encontrar)_

De repente, ouviu uma explosão, sentiu quando uma energia enorme veio na direção dela e percebeu que havia sido apertada entre os braços da mãe que tentava protegê-la. Ouviu um grito de dor, mas nada foi mais terrível do que ouvir o grito de desespero da mãe ao mesmo tempo que era puxada dos braços que antes lhe transmitiam tanto carinho e segurança.

 ** _You heard the call as you walked away_**

 _(Você escutou o chamado enquanto ia embora)_

 ** _A voice of calm from within the silence_**

 _(Uma voz de calma entre o silêncio)_

 ** _And for what seemed an eternity_**

 _(E pelo que pareceu uma eternidade)_

 ** _You wait and hoping it would call out again_**

 _(Aguardou esperando o chamado novamente)_

Sentiu aquele desespero enorme dentro do peito. Gritava, chorava, se debatia enquanto ouvia vozes desesperadas. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Não entendia o que diziam, o que gritavam… não entendia porque havia sido tirada daquela forma dos braços de quem sabia que havia lhe dado a vida.

Sabia que assim como ouvia o seu próprio choro, também ouvia o da mãe que se confundia com o dela. A mesma dor… O mesmo desespero… Fechou os olhos caindo uma escuridão sem fim. Sentia a energia materna tão poderosa afastando-se dela rapidamente. Queria gritar, chamar por ela, queria voltar a sentir-se acolhida daquela forma…

 ** _You heard the shadow reckoning_**

 _(Escutou a sombra considerando)_

 ** _Then your fears seemed to keep you blinded_**

 _(Então parece que seus medos o mantinham cego)_

 ** _You held your guard as you walked away_**

 _(Você manteve a guarda enquanto ia embora)_

Quando abriu os olhos, viu-se rodeada pelo numeroso grupo de demônios que a seguiam. Engoliu em seco, tentando amenizar aquela dor sufocante de dentro do peito, como se tivesse um buraco no lugar do coração.

Caminhou com passos decididos pela areia daquele inferno sem fim e observava o seu grupo. A família que havia tentado reconstruir quando havia sido arrancada de uma.

'Para onde vamos agora, Khala'a?!' Ouviu uma voz suave ao seu lado e inclinou a cabeça de leve, encarando Kagami. Foi ela quem havia lhe resgatado de onde fora abandonada por aquele maldito demônio de asas.

'Vamos para o norte. Aeon está prevendo um acontecimento perigoso.'

'Perigoso?'

'Estamos próximos do período que as brechas se abrem.' Ela respondeu e soltou um suspiro. 'Não vamos interferir no trabalho do Guardião do ciclo. Ele faz o trabalho dele e a gente não se mete.'

Kagami tocou o braço dela, chamando sua atenção. 'Sabe que talvez os novos membros queiram atravessar uma das brechas.'

'Não farão isso. Devem-me obediência.' Sorriu de lado de forma presunçosa. 'E o que eu procuro não está fora do Mundo das Trevas. Não tenho interesse nenhum no mundo dos humanos.'

Olhou para frente e estreitou os olhos em Aeon que a encarava com o rosto sério.

Subitamente, o eterno dia do mundo das trevas, iluminado pelo céu em chamas, tornou-se escuro, sem que conseguisse ver nada a sua frente. Sentia o corpo girando, como se fosse levado por um tornado. Aos poucos começou a perceber a claridade e viu seus companheiros todos, assim como ela serem tragados contra sua vontade para algum lugar.

Novamente, sentia aquela sensação de ser arrancada de um lugar acolhedor, familiar, para se ver sozinha, sem ninguém ao seu lado. Mais uma vez, tinha sido abandonada, estava sozinha. O redemoinho poderoso parou e sentiu-se caindo no nada até bater forte no chão, ou em algo que a fez parar de cair por aquele abismo. O corpo gritou de dor pelo impacto estrondoso.

 ** _When you think all is forsaken_**

 _(Quando você pensa que tudo está perdido)_

 ** _Listen to me now_**

 _(Me escute agora)_

 ** _You need never feel broken again_**

 _(Você não precisa sentir-se quebrado novamente)_

 ** _Sometimes darkness can show you the light_**

 _(Algumas vezes a escuridão pode mostrar a luz)_

Abriu os olhos devagar. Estava caída no chão. Seu corpo estava dolorido e fraco, como se suas forças tivessem sido tragadas. Esticou os braços tentando se levantar e sentiu-os tremer.

'O que você está fazendo aqui, Midoriko?' Ouviu novamente a voz familiar de Arthas, seu tom era de surpresa e medo. 'Por que não está lutando contra Pazuzu com o Garoto e Tadmoth?' Ele perguntou apreensivo.

Marie virou o rosto e viu o grande demônio com um só braço falando com a mulher de cabelos longos vermelho. Trincou o dentes reconhecendo Midoriko. Tinha voltado para aquele maldito dia.

 ** _An unforgivable tragedy_**

 _(Uma tragédia imperdoável)_

 ** _The answer isn't' where you think you'd find it_**

 _(A resposta não está onde você acha)_

 ** _Prepare yourself for the reckoning_**

 _(Prepare-se para reconsiderar)_

 ** _For when your world seems to crumble again_**

 _(Para quando seu mundo parecer ruir)_

'Estou caindo fora!' Midoriko falou de forma sarcástica.

'Cobra.' Marie falou entre os dentes, conseguindo, pelo menos, levantar o corpo e se sentar, com as costas apoiadas no pedregulho que os protegia da tempestade de areia.

'Você realmente é um demônio traiçoeiro.' Arthas retrucou. 'Se não ajudar, estará quebrando seu acordo com Enma Daiyoh. Não vai receber sua recompensa!'

Midoriko riu de forma irônica. 'O que Enma Daiyoh me prometeu não será nada comparado ao que conquistarei quando eu tiver o filho do Garotão.' Ela falou, atacando Arthas que foi lançado longe caindo inconsciente no chão.

 ** _Don't be afraid to turn away_**

 _(Não tenha medo de virar-se)_

 ** _You're the one who can redefine it_**

 _(Você é quem pode redefinir)_

Marie respirou fundo e, apoiando-se na pedra atrás do seu corpo, conseguiu ficar de pé. Levantou o rosto e encarou Midoriko que se aproximava dela com o rosto zombeteiro.

'Você se acha realmente poderosa, não é, feiticeira?' Midoriko falou aproximando-se dela.

'O que você quer?'

'Conquistar tudo isso aqui.' Midoriko respondeu. 'E você está no meu caminho.' Falou, avançando até ela para atacá-la.

Marie arregalou os olhos e tentou levantar escudo à sua frente para se proteger, conseguindo apenas deter o demônio feminino por alguns instantes. Com a magia debilitada, Midoriko logo conseguiu acertá-la, fazendo-a cair ao chão novamente.

Virou-se para a inimiga e tentou invocar Disparo para acertá-la, mas os poucos projéteis de magia apenas a atingiram de raspão.

Midoriko trincou os dentes, voltando seus olhos negros para ela, irritada por ter sido machucada. Pegou Marie pelo pescoço, levantando-a do chão e a encarando com o rosto a centímetros do seu.

'Odeio você. Frustrou todos os meus planos iniciais.' Midoriko falou, apertando o pescoço de sua vítima.

Marie levantou as mãos, segurando os punhos dela e tentando concentrar sua magia para protegê-la do ataque ao mesmo tempo que tentava não romper a conexão com sua mestra.

'Você nunca deveria ter vindo atrás dele.' Ela falou e afastou uma das mãos, encompridando suas unhas como garras afiadas e prontas para dilacerá-la enquanto a outra ainda a prendia pelo pescoço.

Marie arregalou os olhos, vendo as garras avançando em sua direção. 'Através.' Sussurrou, escorregando da mão que a segurava e evitando o golpe certeiro. Caiu no chão fraca, respirando com dificuldade. Levantou o rosto, vendo Midoriko pronta para dar um novo bote. 'Fogo.' Usou suas últimas forças para desferir um golpe mais potente no demônio e se proteger.

Uma bola de fogo atingiu Midoriko que deu alguns passos para trás, soltando um grito irado de dor.

'Não vai ficar no meu caminho!' O demônio falou, olhando-a com raiva.

Marie sentiu, novamente, o desespero. Em situações normais, Midoriko não seria adversária para ela, mas ainda estava completamente debilitada pela terrível luta que travou com Illska.

Sentiu uma dor no peito sem saber o que fazer enquanto olhava Midoriko se aproximando dela e sabendo de suas intenções. Olhou em volta, pedindo aos céus que Syaoran estivesse de volta, mas ele ainda lutava contra Pazuzu. Engoliu em seco.

'Logo terei a melhor arma para conquistar a tudo e você…' Midoriko sussurrou próxima a Marie. 'Deixará de existir.' Falou novamente pronta para atacá-la.

Marie levantou o escudo, novamente, para se proteger e fechou os olhos concentrando suas últimas forças, sentiu os olhos arderem por não ser capaz de proteger Sakura e um sentimento intenso de culpa se apoderou de seu corpo, chegando a sentir o peito comprimido de dor. Os segundos se passaram, porém, e ela não sentiu o impacto do golpe de Midoriko.

Franziu a testa e abriu um olho, observando agora com surpresa o rosto de seu pai à sua frente. Não… Não era seu pai. Era Clow.

 ** _Don't let hope become a memory_**

 _(Não deixe a esperança tornar-se uma memória)_

 ** _Let the shadow permeate your mind and_**

 _(Deixe a sombra permear sua mente e)_

 ** _Reveal the thoughts that were tucked away_**

 _(Revelar os pensamentos escondidos)_

 ** _So that the door can be opened again_**

 _(Para que a porta seja reaberta)_

'Você é a mais forte e foi a mais difícil de ser capturada. Como é a líder, deverá ser afastada das outras.' Ele falou, olhando-a com o rosto sério.

Não! De novo, não! Marie pensou em desespero, arregalando os olhos. Encontrava-se com o corpo paralisado, sem conseguir se mexer. Tentou, desesperadamente, mover qualquer músculo do corpo ou invocar qualquer magia para impedir o que estava para acontecer.

'Tousan… Não!' Ela conseguiu gritar, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. 'De novo, não!'

 ** _Within your darkest memories_**

 _(Dentro de suas lembranças mais escuras)_

 ** _Lies the answer if you dare to find it_**

 _(Está a resposta se você se atrever a encontrar)_

 ** _Don't let hope become a memory_**

 _(Não deixe a esperança tornar-se uma memória)_

O rosto de Clow tornou-se mais nítido e, agora, Marie conseguiu identificar os detalhes do rosto dele. Conforme ia notando e registrando as pequenas diferenças entre o rosto do famoso Mago e o de Eriol, o homem à sua frente se transformava, ficando mais e mais parecido com seu pai. Ela esboçou um sorriso, sabendo que ele a reconheceria e não a lacraria novamente. Ele era seu pai, nunca faria isso com ela.

'Você foi um demônio.' Eriol falou para ela com a voz séria. 'Foi uma Carta! Não é mais.'

'Sim!' Ela respondeu, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. 'Solte-me, por favor… Por favor, tousan.' Ela suplicou, tentando se mexer, mas ainda sentindo o corpo paralisado.

Levantou o rosto, encarando-o novamente e sentindo apenas a dor aumentar em seu peito. A imagem do pai se misturava à de Clow com cada vez menos nitidez, até que ela não conseguiu mais distinguir um homem do outro. Ela viu o homem pronto para lacrá-la, como da outra vez. Ele estava com o rosto sério, encarando-a.

'Você sabe o que fazer, Marie.' Ele falou de forma calma.

Ela arregalou os olhos, acalmando-se o suficiente para entender o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Ele fez um leve gesto com a cabeça, como se pudesse ler sua mente, informando que ela estava certa. 'Isso não é real. Isso é apenas um…' Ele continuou.

'Sonho!' Ela sussurrou, lembrando-se de onde estava e o que estava acontecendo antes de ser sugada por aquele pesadelo. Nada daquilo era real.

 ** _When you think all is forsaken_**

 _(Quando você pensa que tudo está perdido)_

 ** _Listen to me now_**

 _(Me escute agora)_

 ** _You need never feel broken again_**

 _(Você não precisa sentir-se quebrado novamente)_

 ** _Sometimes darkness can show you the light_**

 _(Algumas vezes a escuridão pode mostrar a luz)_

Fechou os olhos, concentrando sua magia ao máximo. Sua mandala formou-se aos seus pés e finalmente os poderes de sonho rodearam-na, permitindo que seu corpo novamente obedecesse ao seu comando. Abriu os olhos e encarou Englund à sua frente que olhava para ela surpreso.

'Vento.' Ela ordenou, fazendo a rajada forte atingir o corpo do feiticeiro que foi jogado para longe dela, batendo com força em uma das árvores nos arredores da casa de Thorbjørn.

Ela caminhou devagar em direção a ele com o rosto sério. 'Você não tinha o direito de entrar na minha cabeça.' Falou com raiva para Englund que tentava se levantar.

'Como… Como conseguiu quebrar a magia?' Ele perguntou atordoado, assustando-se com o nível de magia que envolvia a jovem.

'Nunca... nunca mais tente fazer isso!' Falou com raiva, levantando os braços e formando o arco mágico a sua frente. 'Flecha.'

A flecha mágica cortou o ar, atingindo Englund que inutilmente tentou ainda se proteger com um escudo mágico. Ele caiu no chão, trincando os dentes de dor.

'Trovão.' Marie atacou-o novamente, fazendo a descarga elétrica circular o corpo do feiticeiro.

 ** _Sickening weakening_**

 _(Adoecendo enfraquecendo)_

 ** _Don't let another somber pariah consume your soul_**

 _(Não deixe outra sombra de inferioridade consumir sua alma)_

 ** _You need strengthening, toughening_**

 _(Você precisa reforçar-se, endurecer)_

 ** _It takes an inner dark to rekindle the fire burning in you_**

 _(É preciso uma escuridão interior para reacender o fogo ardendo em você)_

 ** _Ignite the fire within you_**

 _(Acenda o fogo dentro de você)_

Ela ouviu um grito atrás de si e virou-se, vendo Kazuo abaixado com as mãos na cabeça. Ele ainda estava envolvido na magia do feiticeiro. Ela voltou-se para Englund novamente. 'Desfaça a magia!' Ela ordenou.

Englund levantou o rosto machucado e sorriu para ela. 'Só ele pode sair dos próprios pesadelos.'

Marie estreitou os olhos nele. 'Ou você cessa a magia agora, ou eu a cessarei.'

'Não tem como fazer isso, garota.'

Ela sorriu de lado, ameaçadoramente. 'Matando você, a magia termina.'

 ** _When you think all is forsaken_**

 _(Quando você pensa que tudo está perdido)_

 ** _Listen to me now_**

 _(Me escute agora)_

Ele arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco, observando-a. Tentou se levantar novamente, mas apenas conseguiu se apoiar na árvore que havia atingido anteriormente de forma desengonçada.

'Agora.' Ela ordenou entre os dentes.

Englund desviou os olhos dela e fitou Kazuo, fazendo a magia em torno dele cessar.

Marie caminhou até o rapaz, ajoelhando-se a sua frente e segurando-o pelo ombro.

 ** _You need never feel broken again_**

 _(Você não precisa sentir-se quebrado novamente)_

 ** _Sometimes darkness can show you the light_**

 _(Algumas vezes a escuridão pode mostrar a luz)_

'Kazuo! Foi apenas um sonho!' Ela tentou chamar a atenção dele. Olhou para trás, reparando que o feiticeiro estava se levantando e franziu a testa. 'Bosque.'

Ele foi envolvido completamente pelos ramos. Ela o viu tentar se livrar das plantas, em vão, e considerou se valeria a pena ou não esmagá-lo de uma vez. Voltou-se para Kazuo quando sentiu o corpo do rapaz tremer a sua frente.

'Nada foi real.' Ela tentou, novamente, chamar a atenção dele. 'Não é real, Kazuo!' Foi obrigada a gritar para que ele finalmente conseguisse ouvi-la e levantasse o rosto, encarando-a.

 ** _Don't ignore, listen to me now_**

 _(Não ignore, me escute agora)_

 ** _You need never feel broken again_**

 _(Você não precisa sentir-se quebrado novamente)_

Ela sentiu o peito fisgar ao reparar nos olhos desesperados dele.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Ainda estava em estado de choque com o que quer que tivesse sonhado.

Ela franziu a testa e se aproximou dele, envolvendo-o nos seus braços e apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. 'Nada daquilo foi real.' Ela repetiu baixinho, perto do ouvido dele. Sentiu o corpo dele ainda tremendo e a respiração entrecortada, mas que aos poucos foi se acalmando.

 ** _Sometimes darkness_**

 _(Algumas vezes a escuridão)_

Kazuo fechou os olhos e a abraçou, tentando se convencer de que as imagens tão vívidas que ainda via ao fechar os olhos realmente tivessem sido apenas um pesadelo. Respirou fundo, inalando o perfume dela e sentindo a aura dela envolver seu corpo, acalentando-o. Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente, conseguiu soltar um suspiro aliviado e voltar a respirar normalmente.

 ** _Can show you the light_**

 _(Pode mostrar a luz)_

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Notas Específicas:_**

 ** _Música do capítulo:_** _The Light (A Luz) by Disturbed_

* * *

 ** _Funicular:_** _é um carro de cabos que circula sobre trilho; a sua principal função é o transporte de passageiros ou carga ao longo de encostas. Uma linha de funicular é normalmente constituída por dois carros puxados por um cabo de aço, um em cada extremo da linha; partem ao mesmo tempo numa linha única, ao meio do percurso a linha divide-se em duas permitindo o cruzamento. De maneira geral, o trem que sobe usa a energia potencial gravitacional transformada em energia mecânica do trem que desce._

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _Ahhhh Bergen é uma cidade muito interessante como toda a Noruega! Escolhi esta cidade pq eu já fui lá algumas vezes a trabalho hahaha E é bem mais fácil falar de particularidades de lugares que a gente já foi. O passeio de Funicular é muito legal e o Bryggen é bem interessante. Vou tentar postar no grupo do FB algumas fotos que tirei da cidade nas vezes que fui lá. Tem até uma com um Troll enorme e eu comprei uma estátua de madeira da Freya, só por conta dos dois gatos pretos que estão com ela. Amo gatos. E sim! Chove o tempo todo! Não para! Não adianta guarda-chuva, é capa com capuz e bota. É irritantemente chuvosa, ou para o Kazuo, maravilhosamente chuvosa…_

 _E que confusão que Kasumi se meteu entre Miguel e Aeon! E podem acreditar, a confusão da vida da namoradinha de Shaolin só está começando a ser revelada! E o rapazinho achando que ela está com uma "vida normal". Sabe de nada, inocente!_

 _E para finalizar… eu adoooooro a música deste capítulo! Sinceramente Skillet e Disturbed são as bandas que adoro para trilha sonora de Feiticeiros… além de Anneke van Giersbergen!_

 _Beijos e até quinta-feira que vem!_

 ** _Yoru:_** _Eu gosto muito desse capítulo porque mostrou uma luta um pouco diferente naquela cena da Marie contra o Englund. É uma batalha interna, uma luta de "força de vontade", de certa forma. A vida da Khala'a foi bastante sofrida, antes mesmo dela conhecer o Clow… Também deu muita pena do Kazuo e eu fico me perguntando o que ele estava vendo. Devia ser algo terrível para deixá-lo daquele jeito…_

 _Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e até o próximo capítulo!_


	64. A Chave da Temperança

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**  
Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa  
 **Capítulo 64**

 **A Chave da Temperança**

Shaolin caminhava devagar atrás do grande homem à sua frente. Olhou em volta e reparou na casa de madeira. Havia muita magia circulando por todos os cantos daquele lugar. Reparou nos símbolos que Marie havia comentado e ficou curioso para tentar entendê-los.

'Meu nome é Shaolin Li.' Ele falou e o homem voltou-se para trás, observando o garoto por sobre o ombro esquerdo.

'Thorbjørn Aarhus.' Ele finalmente se apresentou para o garoto e sorriu de leve. 'Você tem muita coragem ou realmente não tem a menor noção do perigo que está correndo, garoto.' Ele falou.

'Não tive escolha.' Respondeu, dando de ombros.

'Sempre a temos.'

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Assim como sempre é possível reconsiderar nossas convicções, não?'

Thorbjørn sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça. 'Você é esperto. Está falando isso por causa daqueles que o estavam acompanhando. Deveria ficar atento.'

'A estrela sempre terá cinco pontas, Aarhus-san. Tudo é uma questão de percepção. De onde você a está olhando.'

Thorbjørn parou de caminhar e voltou-se para o garoto, encarando-o com o rosto sério. 'Sou sucessor do mago Eliphas Levi, garoto. Aquele que, juntamente com Edward Lytton, iniciou os contatos com seres de outras esferas de realidade e que teve a revelação das sete chaves que agora você está fadado a destruir.'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos, observando-o. O homem suspirou e desviou os olhos dele.

'Ele foi traído pelo Mago Papus que publicou seus estudos e distorceu tudo. Transformou a revelação das sete chaves nos sete selos do Apocalipse de forma que todo o conhecimento adquirido por eles fosse considerado profano.' Ele explicou e voltou a encará-lo. 'Por isso o advirto para que não confie tanto assim naqueles que se dizem seus amigos.'

'Por isso que vive isolado desta forma?' Shaolin comentou. 'Tem medo de ser traído como seu mestre?' O homem ficou em silêncio um tempo. 'Não acha muito extremo tomar para si as experiências dos outros? Mesmo que seja seu mestre.'

Thorbjørn sorriu de forma triste. 'Eu também fui traído. Por meu amigo de infância, aquele a quem considerava como irmão. Conheço exatamente o gosto amargo.' Esclareceu e voltou a caminhar seguido por Shaolin. Finalmente chegaram a uma câmara redonda.

Shaolin observou o lugar. Nas paredes havia várias inscrições rúnicas, além de inúmeras prateleiras com livros e manuscritos. Reparou em alguns símbolos da cabala que estavam por todo o ambiente assim como as runas. Olhou para cima e viu um grande pentagrama inscrito com magia no teto.

O menino abaixou o rosto e fitou o objeto exótico no centro da sala. Parecia uma grande corneta de metal no formato de um chifre. Thorbjørn caminhou até ele e o pegou com as duas mãos, virando-se para Shaolin.

'Assim que o segurar, estará sozinho.' Ele falou para Shaolin que assentiu com a cabeça e estendeu os braços em direção a ele.

O homem hesitou alguns segundos, olhando para o menino a sua frente e pensando se realmente seria justo dar a ele aquele tipo de responsabilidade. Abaixou os olhos para o Gjallarhorn e o apertou de leve em suas mãos.

'Você tem certeza?' Perguntou mais uma vez, hesitante.

Shaolin inclinou a cabeça, observando-o. 'Tudo vai dar certo.'

Thorbjørn concordou com a cabeça. 'Espero que esteja certo.' Disse, finalmente, estendendo Gjallarhorn para o menino que o segurou com as duas mãos.

O objeto mágico começou a brilhar de forma intensa, obrigando Shaolin a fechar os olhos e, assim que os abriu, viu-se, novamente, no vazio.

Respirou fundo. 'Vamos lá, mais uma vez, para a sessão de perguntas complexas.' Murmurou para si.

Franziu a testa, não encontrando ninguém. Deu uma volta em torno de si, estranhando. Onde estaria o tal do Heimdall?

'Olá!' Chamou, olhando para os lados e para trás, mas só via o vazio. Coçou a cabeça sem entender direito o que fazer. 'E agora o que eu faço?' Perguntou para si.

 _'_ _Não pode fazer nada agora.'_ Finalmente ouviu uma voz às suas costas e virou-se, notando em um senhor sentado com as pernas cruzadas numa cadeira.

Não tinha uma postura muito ameaçadora como Janus ou Shamash. Caminhou até ele parando a sua frente. 'Estou aqui para destruir a chave de Heimdall.'

O senhor assentiu com a cabeça sem falar nada, apenas fitou o menino e sorriu de leve, como se esperasse alguma coisa.

Shaolin franziu a testa. 'Não vai me fazer um monte de perguntas?'

O senhor cruzou os braços. _'Não.'_ Respondeu, fazendo Shaolin arregalar os olhos de leve. _'O certo é você me fazer as perguntas para as quais quer a resposta. Não fui eu que o procurei, foi você quem veio até mim.'_

'Humph.' Shaolin murmurou. Estava preparado para responder e não para fazer perguntas. Desviou os olhos dele, sem saber o que fazer agora. 'Você é Heimdall?'

O senhor assentiu com a cabeça. _'Esta é a forma que eu escolhi para estar à sua frente.'_

'Pelo menos não é ameaçadora.' Ele comentou, sorrindo de leve.

 _'_ _Nem sempre a força física é o que faz alguém ser forte.'_

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça. 'Técnica também é muito importante.'

 _'_ _Exatamente. Estudo. Conhecimento.'_ Ele completou

'Mas a prática também é importante. Apenas saber algo de forma teórica não dá o resultado necessário.' Shaolin comentou, pensativo.

 _'_ _Conhecimento também pode ser adquirido de forma empírica.'_

'Isso. A prática pode levar à perfeição, não?' Shaolin falou.

 _'_ _Sim. Mas nem sempre há tempo e oportunidades para isso. Conhecimento prévio faz com que metade do problema já seja solucionado.'_

'Sim… tousan sempre fala que conhecer o inimigo já é metade da luta ganha.'

 _'_ _A Arte da Guerra. Muito bom.'_ Heimdall comentou, sentindo-se satisfeito.

'Preciso saber como destruir estas chaves…' Shaolin começou e hesitou por alguns segundos. 'Pode me dizer o que preciso fazer?'

 _'_ _Você já destruiu duas e ainda não entendeu…'_ Ele balançou a cabeça de leve e o fitou. _'Está vendo que, nem sempre, apenas a prática lhe dará as respostas.'_

Shaolin desviou os olhos dele. 'Preciso destruir logo. Meu irmão me espera e ele não é muito paciente. Como posso fazer isso?' Voltou a fitar o senhor. 'Você pode me fazer todas as perguntas que quiser e eu responderei.'

Heimdall deu um longo suspiro. _'Aqui…'_ Ele falou, levantando o braço e, de repente, os dois foram cercados por infinitas prateleiras cobertas de livros e manuscritos, como uma imensa e infinita biblioteca. _'Existem todas as respostas. Então… faça você as perguntas.'_

Shaolin olhou abismado para a quantidade de livros e textos que circulava os dois. Deu uma volta em torno de si sem conseguir ver onde começavam e onde terminavam as prateleiras. Fitou novamente o senhor e sorriu. 'Então posso fazer qualquer pergunta e você me dará as respostas?'

O senhor assentiu com a cabeça.

'Como destruo as chaves?'

 _'_ _Você é testado. Cada chave testa uma de suas virtudes.'_

'Virtudes? Como assim?'

Heimdall deu um suspiro entediado. _'Na chave de Janus foi testada a sua avareza. Nem sempre a avareza é apenas a ganância por bens materiais. Também podemos considerar avareza o apego àquilo que já se tem,_ _o_ _endurec_ _imento do_ _coração para não abrir mão d_ _e algo_ _. E ao fazer isso, você estava enganando a si mesmo e aos outros, não é?_ _Quando você admitiu para si mesmo que amava de forma não-fraternal sua amiga de infância, superou sua avareza no coração._ _'_

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça entendendo o que ele estava explicando.

 _'_ _Na segunda chave você foi testado quanto a acídia.'_ Heimdall riu ao ver o semblante interrogativo do menino. _'Acídia é a preguiça da busca espiritual. É quando a pessoa fica acomodada e passa a deixar que os outros tomem todas as decisões morais e espirituais por elas. Preguiça de pensar por si e_ _a aceitação automática d_ _o que os outros lhe passam. Algumas pessoas acham que isso é considerado senso comum…'_ O ancião franziu a testa, mostrando-se incomodado. _'Isso é mais uma definição para a "preguiça de pensar" coletiva._ _Logo,_ _quando redefiniu suas próprias definições de certo e errado, independentemente do código de ética em que você foi instruído, libertou-se da acídia. Foi então que as chaves foram destruídas.'_

Shaolin franziu a testa de leve pensando. 'Então vou ser testado ainda com a gula, ira, inveja, luxúria e orgulho…' Falou enumerando com os dedos da mão.

 _'_ _Exatamente.'_ Heimdall respondeu de forma suave. _'Mas não adianta apenas saber disso, todos conseguem ler sua alma. Não tem como nos enganar.'_

'Isso não seria honesto.' O menino falou, encolhendo os ombros. 'Apesar de que não foi bem este o treinamento que tousan me deu durante tanto tempo.'

 _'_ _E, mesmo assim, você recebeu os ensinamentos necessários para passar nos testes.'_

'E por que isso tudo está acontecendo? O que está acontecendo com a kassan?'

 _'_ _Ela recebeu um poder extraordinário sem o devido treinamento. Todo poder requer um preço, mas Aquele que está acima de todos nós foi sábio e contornou a situação fazendo sua mãe e seu pai serem almas gêmeas. A sabedoria está acima da compreensão humana.'_ O senhor respondeu e deu um suspiro. _'O que está acontecendo com ela é consequência da ganância de um grupo de indivíduos que buscam o poder que ela recebeu.'_

'São estas pessoas que estão nos atacando?' Shaolin perguntou, sentindo-se satisfeito por finalmente ter suas perguntas respondidas de forma direta.

 _'_ _Exatamente.'_

Shaolin franziu a testa de leve, olhou para o senhor ainda um pouco desconfiado. 'Eu posso perguntar tudo que eu quiser?'

 _'_ _Claro. Como eu falei, aqui você pode ter todas as respostas que procura._ _Pode saciar toda a sua curiosidade, sua busca por conhecimento e sabedoria_ _.'_

'O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que estou sentindo aquelas presenças ou energias diferentes?'

 _'_ _Sua magia está aumentando. Isso o torna mais sensível a todas as energias que circulam o ambiente_ _e_ _não apenas as energias mágicas. As emoções humanas vibram em cadências diferentes, a energia flui em frequências diferentes, e é justamente isso que você está percebendo melhor.'_

'Mas por que isso está acontecendo agora?'

O ancião sorriu de leve. _'Você sempre teve sensibilidade para isso. Por isso quando percebeu que sua amiga de infância sentia por você algo maior que apenas amor fraternal, teve o estalo para perceber que também sentia por ela algo que estava bem longe de ser amor entre irmãos. Só que tinha medo, não?'_

Shaolin desviou os olhos do ancião, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

 _'_ _Ah! A juventude. Sempre tão intensos.'_ Heimdall comentou, rindo levemente. _'Além disso…'_ Continuou. _'Foi fácil para você perceber que seu irmão,_ _mesmo tendo_ _vindo das trevas, tinha sentimentos bons com relação a sua família e inclusive com você. Você sempre teve esse dom, apenas o está evoluindo. Expandindo-o. Tornando-o mais e mais forte.'_

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'Não adianta nada conseguir perceber isso e preferir ignorar, não é?'

O senhor estreitou os olhos no menino a sua frente.

Shaolin levantou os olhos para ele. 'Foi como você mesmo falou…' Começou e soltou um longo suspiro. 'Eu tinha percebido os sentimentos de Kasumi, mas preferi forçar tudo a permanecer como antes. O _status quo_ era mais seguro, eu achava. Para ela… e para mim.'

Heimdall finalmente levantou-se e caminhou até o menino, parando a sua frente. _'Você pode fazer qualquer outra pergunta. Todas as respostas estão aqui. Você pode ter o conhecimento infinito.'_

Shaolin levantou o rosto, fitando o homem e depois desviou os olhos para os infinitos livros. 'Eu sabia que, no fundo, Kazuo era uma boa pessoa.' Ele continuou a falar. 'Mas estava com tanta raiva por desconfiar do meu pai que fui hostil com ele. Fui agressivo. Magoei meu pai e minha mãe. Sabia que Kazuo tinha vindo do inferno onde sofreu horrores, mas estava preso à minha própria dor.'

 _'_ _Você tinha apenas parte do conhecimento.'_ Heimdall ponderou. _'_ _Por isso é importante saber. Ter as respostas…'_

'Talvez…' Shaolin falou, encolhendo os ombros envergonhado. 'Estava querendo ser racional e não queria enxergar as atitudes deles, queria ignorar o que eu estava percebendo. Tanto de Kasumi, como de Kazuo… e talvez de outras pessoas à minha volta.'

 _'_ _Pergunte e eu lhe darei toda e qualquer resposta.'_ Heimdall insistiu.

Shaolin abaixou o rosto, sentindo-se mais envergonhado ainda no que concluía. 'Não adianta eu ter todas as respostas se não consigo controlar e entender a mim mesmo. Eu não conseguia admitir que amava Kasumi de forma romântica. Eu sonhava com ela, desejava tê-la em meus braços. Morria de ciúmes quando qualquer garoto se aproximava dela, mas mesmo assim continuava querendo acreditar que eu a amava como uma irmã.' Soltou um suspiro dolorido. 'Também não conseguia aceitar Kazuo como irmão… Marie me explicava as coisas e eu simplesmente não queria acreditar. Não adianta ter acesso à informação e à sabedoria se sua mente está fechada para o que está acessando.'

Heimdall calou-se e apenas fitou o menino a sua frente. Esperando. _'Você não quer mesmo fazer nenhuma pergunta?'_ Finalmente perguntou algo.

'Quero fazer milhões de perguntas, mas antes de querer entender sobre o mundo, sobre o universo ou universos, preciso entender o que se passa comigo.' Falou apontando para seu peito e sentindo-se decepcionado com ele próprio.

 _'_ _"_ _Conhece-te a ti mesmo e conhecerás o universo e os deuses"_ _, já dizia Sócrates.'_ Heimdall falou, sorrindo abertamente para o garoto.

As estantes começaram a girar em volta dos dois, envolvidas por uma luz cálida que aumentou conforme a velocidade em que giravam. Shaolin fechou os olhos, incomodado com a luminosidade e levantou o braço, colocando-o à frente do rosto.

* * *

Marie se afastou de Kazuo que ainda tinha a respiração ofegante, mas parecia mais controlado.

'Você está bem?' Falou, pegando o rosto dele entre suas mãos e fitando-o.

Ele respondeu que sim com um gesto e desviou os olhos dela, fechando-os por alguns instantes. Voltou a abri-los, segurando as mãos dela. 'Precisamos ir atrás de Shaolin.' Ele falou e abaixou as mãos de Marie.

'Sim.' Ela concordou, levantando-se. Observou o rapaz levantar, o corpo dele ainda estava trêmulo e não era de frio por causa da chuva. 'Você está bem mesmo?' Perguntou, observando-o de forma preocupada.

'Estou.' Ele respondeu. 'Foi apenas um pesadelo.' Repetiu o que ela tinha lhe falado.

'Isso.' Marie confirmou mais uma vez.

Kazuo respirou fundo e endireitou o corpo. Olhou para onde o tal Englund ainda tentava se livrar dos ramos mágicos que o prendiam firmemente. Franziu a testa.

'Bruxo desgraçado…' Sussurrou entre os dentes. 'Não tinha o direito de entrar na minha cabeça.' Falou, estendendo a mão para o lado e fazendo a espada voar até ela.

Apertou mais forte a empunhadura tentado a ir até o homem e cortá-lo ao meio por obrigá-lo a viver aquele pesadelo. Chegou a dar um passo em direção a ele, mas voltou-se para trás, observando a casa do tal Thorbjørn Aarhus.

Sua prioridade agora era o irmão, já tinham se passado muito mais que os 10 minutos e Shaolin ainda não havia retornado. Caminhou em passos duros em direção a porta por onde o menino tinha atravessado junto com o protetor da chave e a chutou com força, fazendo-a abrir. Marie observou a aura do rapaz expandir de forma rápida, ele estava bem nervoso e agitado. Foi atrás dele.

Kazuo se concentrou procurando a presença do irmão que estava bem fraca. Ele devia ainda estar em transe. Caminhou pelo corredor com a espada a frente do corpo e esperando pelo grandão arrogante que não o deixou entrar junto com o garoto.

Logo alcançaram o amplo ambiente circular no qual estavam Thorbjørn e Shaolin. Arregalou os olhos de leve e franziu a testa, vendo novamente o irmão naquele estado em que odiava. Pelo menos não estava em nada que se parecesse com aquela Dama de Ferro. Sentiu-se aliviado por isso.

Thorbjørn Aarhus desviou os olhos do menino e fitou, surpreso, o casal que havia invadido sua residência, franziu a testa incomodado e foi até os dois, com o rosto contrariado.

'Já falei que seres como vocês não entram em minha casa! Saiam daqui!' Ordenou, impedindo que Kazuo se aproximasse do irmão.

Kazuo levantou a espada a sua frente. 'Já dei mais que 10 minutos. Vim buscar meu irmão.'

'Ele ainda não voltou. Se tirá-lo daqui, ele morre.'

'Então eu vou acordá-lo! Saia da minha frente.' Kazuo rebateu.

Marie parou entre os dois. 'Parem!' Ela gritou. Olhou para Thorbjørn com o rosto sério. 'Seu amigo apareceu e nos atacou! Para quem tem um discurso convicto de que tudo é preto ou branco, você tem amigos muito peculiares.'

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Do que está falando, Feiticeira?'

'Wilder Englund'. Marie respondeu. 'Veio fazer uma visita para você e nos atacou.'

'Wilder?!' Ele falou em tom de urgência. Franziu a testa, concentrando-se brevemente e arregalou os olhos surpreso por finalmente perceber a energia nociva do ex-amigo. Estranhou ao perceber que ele estava parado em frente a sua casa e não a tinha invadido ainda. Virou-se para o menino que ainda estava em transe e voltou-se para o casal com o rosto preocupado. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer naquele momento. Sua missão era ficar ali até o garoto retornar ou... voltar a guardar o gjallarhorn. Se o pior acontecesse, não saberia o que fazer com o corpo do menino.

Kazuo desviou de Marie e tentou se aproximar do irmão, mas Thorbjørn novamente se colocou no caminho dele.

'Só pode se aproximar quando a chave for destruída ou quando ele a soltar.'

'Aquele chifre horroroso nas mãos dele é a tal chave?' Kazuo perguntou e Thorbjørn assentiu com a cabeça.

Marie olhou para o primo e depois para Kazuo. Pelo tempo que Shaolin entrou, ele já deveria ter voltado, quanto mais tempo ele passasse em transe, mais a alma dele se desconectaria do corpo.

'Agora chega.' O rapaz falou, empurrando o grandão a sua frente. 'Vou acordá-lo de qualquer maneira.' Falou, aproximando-se do irmão quando se assustou ao ver o tal chifre nas mãos dele explodir em energia mágica e o menino cair sentado no chão.

Thorbjørn sorriu de leve, percebendo que o garoto tinha conseguido. Realmente chegou a pensar que teria que voltar a guardar o gjallarhorn. Estava para se aproximar, mas se reteve, observando o rapaz que se ajoelhava à frente do garoto, largando a espada no chão e segurando-o pelos ombros, enquanto o chamava. Ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado com o irmão.

Inclinou a cabeça de lado intrigado ao observar as duas auras mágica tão diferentes e opostas estarem próximas daquela maneira de forma harmoniosa. Realmente eram irmãos, não havia dúvidas.

Marie passou pelo grandão e o olhou de esguelha. 'Entre o branco e o preto, existem várias tonalidades de cinza, senhor Thorbjørn Aarhus.' Comentou, aproximando-se dos dois e abaixando-se para ver como o primo estava.

Thorbjørn ouviu o que a garota falou e novamente concentrou-se na presença do ex-amigo que se mantinha lá fora. Reparou que a energia dele aumentou e franziu a testa.

'Fiquem aqui.' Ele ordenou, caminhando em direção à entrada da casa para reencontrar Wilder Englund. Tinham algumas contas a serem ajustadas.

Marie desviou os olhos de Shaolin, que estava sendo sacudido novamente por Kazuo, e observou o homem saindo do recinto. Voltou-se para Kazuo e repousou a mão no ombro dele. 'Acalme-se. Ele já conseguiu destruir a chave, logo acordará.'

Kazuo segurou mais forte os ombros do irmão a sua frente. 'Está demorando demais desta vez. Ele ficou muito tempo em transe.' Respondeu sem tirar os olhos do irmão.

Sentia que a temperatura do corpo do garoto estava baixa e, por estar com as roupas molhadas, devido a chuva que pegaram, tinha a impressão de que estava mais gelado que nas outras vezes.

Marie empurrou Kazuo de leve e pegou o rosto de Shaolin entre as suas mãos, também percebeu isso. Olhou para o lado e concentrou sua magia para que uma labareda queimasse ao lado deles, aquecendo o ambiente para elevar a temperatura do garoto.

'A respiração dele está mais fraca.' Kazuo observou. 'Droga! Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado por me ter feito perder tempo.'

'Shaolin-kun.' Marie chamou o primo, apertando as mãos no rosto dele. 'Shaolin, acorda logo, pirralho!' Falou, começando a perder a calma que tentava ter para controlar Kazuo.

Shaolin abriu os olhos devagar. Piscando algumas vezes e fazendo tanto ela quanto Kazuo voltarem a respirar.

Marie sorriu para o primo aliviada e o abraçou. 'Você realmente adora dar susto na gente, pirralho.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve. Estava virando rotina, pelo visto, a prima abraçá-lo toda vez que o via. Não se lembrava dela ser tão carinhosa desta forma, antes. 'Poderia parar de me chamar de pirralho, não?' Shaolin retrucou.

Marie se afastou dele, franzindo a testa, mas ainda o segurava pelos ombros. 'Você sempre será um pirralho teimoso.' Ela retrucou, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça de leve, conformado com o eterno apelido que a prima lhe deu.

'Eu estou legal.' Ele falou, afastando-se ela e tentando se levantar, mas ainda não tinha força no corpo. 'Só preciso de um tempo agora.'

Kazuo tocou no ombro dele, fazendo o garoto se voltar para o irmão. 'Como você está?'

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'Acho que sem machucados novos.' Respondeu, tentando brincar, mas viu que o irmão ainda mantinha o rosto sério. 'Estou bem, Kazuo. Sinto-me melhor do que das outras duas vezes.'

'Vamos… eu o ajudo a se levantar.' Falou pronto para pegar o irmão.

'Espere um pouco.' Shaolin falou, voltando-se para a entrada do cômodo onde estavam. 'Vamos ficar aqui mais um tempo. Vamos dar tempo para os dois se acertarem lá fora.'

Marie franziu a testa. 'Do que está falando?'

Shaolin fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção a saída. 'De Aarhus-san e seu amigo de infância.' Respondeu.

Kazuo e Marie se entreolharam. 'Como sabe…' A jovem começou a perguntar.

'As magias são parecidas.' O garoto respondeu e deu um suspiro. 'Além disso, dá para sentir que tem mágoa demais entre eles.' Shaolin olhou para a prima e ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Aarhus-san me contou sobre um amigo que o traiu. Eu apenas deduzi que fosse ele… Não consigo ler mentes. Ainda.'

Marie estreitou os olhos no primo, percebendo que a magia dele estava cada vez mais forte. 'Tem certeza?'

Shaolin suspirou novamente cansado. Olhou para a prima e depois para o irmão, ambos com os rostos preocupados para ele. 'Não precisa ler mentes para saber que vocês dois estão com medo que eu morra. Ainda faltam quatro chaves. Se ficarem assim toda vez, vão infartar realmente. Já deveriam ter se acostumado.'

'Humph.' Kazuo murmurou. 'Desta vez, voltou bem petulante, pirralho.'

Shaolin sorriu para ele ao ouvi-lo, chamando daquela forma. Sabia que, se ele o fez, era porque já estava mais calmo.

* * *

 ** _Ras! Aan boord!_** _  
(Todos a bordo!)_

Kasumi respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. Viu-se apoiada no galho de uma das copas das inúmeras árvores da floresta onde estava. A lua cheia dava ótima visibilidade para ela. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar novamente.

Ainda não tinha entendido exatamente porque Boss havia lhe enviado aquela missão através de Wave, apesar de que… Balançou a cabeça de leve, Najenda era uma mulher inteligente, tinha enviado tropas para conter o inimigo, mas foram exterminadas assim como os vilarejos vizinhos. O único que ainda parecia se manter protegido era aquele, mas ela sabia que tinha algo errado.

Além disso, era bom ter uma missão para se focar e evitar pensamentos vazios que não a levariam a lugar nenhum, além de não resolverem sua eterna solidão. Se havia sobrevivido, era porque tinha algum motivo ainda. Precisava acreditar nisso para continuar a respirar.

 ** _The wind across the water_**

 _(O vento sobre a água)_

 ** _Is carrying my words_**

 _(Carrega minhas palavras)_

 ** _Hoping they will reach you_**

 _(Espero que elas cheguem até você)_

 ** _Wishing I'll endure_**

 _(Espero suportar)_

Estreitou os olhos no grupo que caminhava em direção a estrada. Três meninas com cerca de 10 anos estavam à frente, encolhidas e chorando. Atrás delas, seguia um grupo de homens.

Trincou os dentes, lembrando-se de quando ela e a irmã foram levadas para a tal iniciação e soltas na floresta para enfrentarem o frio, a fome e a morte. Haviam sobrevivido àquele maldito teste para depois serem separadas e treinadas como assassinas.

'Fiquem aqui.' Um dos homens falou de forma dura para as meninas que se abraçavam apavoradas.

'Vamos embora… Logo eles chegarão…' Ouviu outro resmungar, literalmente apavorado.

Kasumi desceu da árvore com a agilidade de um gato sem chamar atenção, observando os homens correndo para dentro do vilarejo onde acreditavam estar seguros.

 _"_ _Covardes idiotas"_ Pensou, erguendo o corpo e levando a mão até Murasame que estava presa à sua cintura. Olhou sobre o ombro esquerdo, sentindo a presença dos demônios que se aproximavam de suas "oferendas". Teria que ser rápida.

Caminhou até as três garotas, que a olharam mais apavoradas, pensando que se tratava do inimigo.

'Corram.' Ela ordenou com a voz firme e baixa.

Uma das garotas levantou o rosto molhado e a encarou. 'Q-quem é você?'

Kasumi virou de costas para ela e soltou a lâmina de Murasame da bainha com o polegar. Estreitou os olhos nos vultos que começavam a se aproximar.

'Corram agora ou vão morrer aqui.' Ela alertou mais uma vez e ouviu os passos infantis atrás de si. Não desviou os olhos dos seres que se aproximavam e logo a luz lunar fora capaz de mostrar a ela quem eram os inimigos.

 ** _What I'd give_**

 _(Eu daria tudo)_

 ** _To hold you in my arms_**

 _(Para ter você nos braços)_

 ** _And be together_**

 _(e ficarmos juntos)_

 ** _Though the sea_**

 _(Embora o mar)_

 ** _Has called your name_**

 _(tenha chamado por você)_

 ** _In ever sweet surrender_**

 _(Em vez de nos entregarmos)_

 ** _We will find our way_**

 _(Encontraremos nosso caminho)_

Tinham a forma humana tanto de homens como mulheres. Arregalou os olhos de leve ao perceber nas marcas em seus corpos similares às que ela mesma tinha. Segurou a empunhadura da katana, apertando-a entre os dedos.

Eram muitos… e também estava na cara que já não eram mais seres humanos, eram demônios. E para complicar ainda mais a situação, ela teria que lutar sozinha como sempre.

Não fora a toa que Boss a enviara para aquela missão. Começava a entender o porquê dos militares enviados antes para proteger a vila vizinha terem sido exterminados junto com os habitantes.

Os seres pararam, observando-a com interesse. Um deles foi a frente e abriu um sorriso para ela. 'Ora, se não é a humana que conseguiu controlar Murasame.'

Kasumi franziu a testa e flexionou de leve os joelhos, já em posição para se defender de qualquer ataque.

'Será que realmente ainda é humana?' Ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos dela. 'Pelas marcas em seu corpo, você também foi transformada. Por que não se junta a nós?'

'Humph.' Ela murmurou incomodada. 'Não deveriam estar aqui.'

'Não voltaremos para aquele inferno.' Ele falou olhando em volta. 'Agora entendo porque Murasame era tão fascinado pelos humanos.' Fitou a jovem novamente e abriu um sorriso perigoso. 'O sangue humano é maravilhoso. Corromper a alma humana é por demais prazeroso. Quanto mais inocente… mais fascinante… mais doce e delicioso.'

 ** _Your ship has left the harbour_**

 _(seu navio zarpou)_

 ** _On her way to distant shores_**

 _(a caminho de destinos distantes)_

 ** _May her arms protect you_**

 _(que ele lhe proteja)_

 ** _When the gale wind roars_**

 _(quando os vendavais rugirem)_

Ele deu alguns passos na direção dela sem desviar os olhos negros da íris vermelha da assassina. 'Venha… junte-se a nós.'

Kasumi baixou de leve a cabeça, flexionando mais os joelhos para pegar impulso e avançar em direção ao seu alvo. Desembainhou Murasame e, com velocidade sobrehumana, retalhou o demônio em questão de segundos. Os pedaços dele caíram ao chão formando uma poça de sangue perto dela que apontou a espada para os outros.

Jogou a katana para cima, pegando a empunhadura da espada ao contrário. Ao mesmo tempo em que os inimigos corriam na direção dela, tentando agarrá-la e abocanhá-la, a jovem os atacou, girando o corpo e golpeando-os com a afiada lâmina de sua arma imperial. Virou o corpo, jogando a cabeça para trás de leve para evitar de ser atingida por um dos demônios e segurou mais firme a espada, levantando-a para cortá-lo, literalmente, ao meio de baixo para cima.

Girou novamente o corpo, tentando escapar das investidas de vários adversários ao mesmo tempo e saltou por cima deles, golpeando-os com poderosos chutes enquanto as estocadas de sua katana contra eles tornavam-se cada vez mais precisas e violentas. O local da floresta onde a batalha de uma assassina contra o enorme grupo de demônios acontecia já estava repleto de poças de sangue pelo chão.

 ** _What I'd give to hold you_**

 _(Eu daria tudo para segurá-lo)_

 ** _In my arms and be together_**

 _(em meus braços e ficarmos juntos)_

 ** _On the sea of hope we sail_**

 _(Navegamos no mar de esperança)_

 ** _Calling saints and angels_**

 _(clamando por santos e anjos)_

 ** _To guide you on your trail_**

 _(Para guiá-lo em sua viagem)_

Kasumi sabia que não adiantava apenas acertá-los com Murasame. Eram demônios, com almas corrompidas. O veneno de sua arma imperial era inútil contra eles, seus golpes deveriam ser mais potentes e certeiros se quisesse sair viva daquele confronto.

Saltou por cima de um deles, pisando em sua cabeça para conseguir escapar da investida de outros que tentavam agarrá-la. De sua posição superior, estreitou os olhos nele, girou o corpo de forma ultra-rápida com a espada a sua frente, descendo em direção aos demônios para cortá-los em pedaços. Tocou o chão e rolou para a direita, novamente escapando de múltiplos ataques.

 ** _Ras! Aan boord trossen los!_**

 _(Todos à bordo! Vamos zarpar!)_

 ** _One look at you and you_**

 _(Apenas olhar para você e você)_

 ** _Light up the sky and my emotions_**

 _(ilumina o céu e minhas emoções)_

Sentiu a respiração ofegante pelo cansaço físico. Eram muitos e os golpes tinham que ser fortes para retalhá-los ou não deixariam de existir. Trincou os dentes, constatando que por mais que tivesse eliminado vários, ainda restavam muitos. Viu-se cercada por todos os lados.

Não conseguiria enfrentá-los de forma eficaz se também ficasse se preocupando em evitar que a atingissem, contaminando-a pelo veneno que carregavam em seus corpos.

 ** _Hijs Het zeil anker op!_**

 _(Içar a vela, levantar âncora)_

 ** _Return to me from the mist_**

 _(Volte para mim da névoa)_

 ** _Of the endless sea_**

 _(Do mar sem fim)_

Ergueu o corpo, seria melhor finalizar de uma vez com aquilo. Sabia que tinha que ser comedida ao usar aquele recurso, a única vez que o usou antes foi quando lutou contra Esdeath. Sabia que, quanto mais o utilizasse, mais se aproximaria da natureza daqueles contra quem lutava, afastando-se de sua humanidade.

Ponderou de forma rápida que o risco de controlar a corrupção de Murasame era menor do que lidar com o veneno daqueles que a cercavam.

Levantou a mão esquerda, aproximando a katana de sua palma para fazer o corte em sua pele e transformar-se temporariamente. Eliminaria todos aqueles demônios e salvaria a vida dos habitantes do vilarejo, além de vingar aqueles que foram dilacerados por eles. Essa era sua missão. Sorriu de leve, pronta para se cortar quando sentiu segurarem seu pulso esquerdo, afastando sua mão da lâmina de Murasame.

Virou o rosto assustada por não ter percebido a aproximação de qualquer inimigo, porém sua surpresa foi maior do que se tivesse sido alcançada por um dos demônios.

Arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios sem conseguir acreditar que o rapaz de cabelos claros e olhos verdes estava ao seu lado. Ele estava morto! Ele havia morrido nos seus braços! Como podia estar ali?

'Não faça isso.' Ouviu a voz dele ainda sem conseguir acreditar. Sentia a mão dele segurando seu pulso com força, forçando-a a se afastar da lâmina.

'Ta-Tatsumi…' Balbuciou finalmente.

Ouviu a aproximação dos adversários e sentiu quando ele a puxou para desviarem do ataque dos demônios, evitando que fossem atingidos.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Quem sabe fosse uma alucinação de algum dos inimigos que a atingiu sem que ela percebesse.

'Eu estou com você, Akame.' Ele falou, finalmente soltando o pulso dela e segurando a espada que tinha em mãos a frente do corpo. 'Vamos mandá-los de volta para o inferno.'

Ela sorriu de leve. Talvez estivesse realmente sonhando ou tendo alguma alucinação de que ele estivesse ao seu lado. Não importava agora. Franziu a testa de leve, estreitando novamente os olhos no grupo e ficando na posição para reiniciar a batalha.

Sua mente voltou a se concentrar na sua missão de eliminar todas aquelas criaturas que estavam matando em seu país. Abaixou-se de leve, tocando a mão no chão e, novamente, pegou impulso para de forma rápida e mortal avançar sobre eles, golpeando-os com fúria de forma precisa. De forma sutil e com maestria, desviava de qualquer tentativa de acertá-la.

Apesar de tudo, não teve como seus olhos não cruzarem com os olhos verdes de Tatsumi que também lutava de forma violenta contra a outra parte do grupo. Ele estava mais rápido, ela constatou de forma satisfeita e orgulhosa.

Inclinou o corpo para trás, novamente evitando de ser atingida, flexionou a perna esquerda, pegando impulso e girando o corpo para acertar o demônio que tentara acertá-la. Ele não teve tempo de entender o que aconteceu nem de se levantar e ela já estava passando a mortal lâmina acima de seus ombros, decapitando-o.

Sentiu novamente a respiração ofegante pela luta intensa que travava com o que parecia ser um exército inteiro. Sentia a mão que segurava a empunhadura de Murasame melada de sangue. Nunca havia retalhado tantos inimigos de uma só vez.

Olhou para trás, sobre o ombro direito e arregalou os olhos de leve ao constatar que um dos demônios estava para golpeá-la pelas costas. Antes mesmo que pudesse desviar da emboscada, viu-o ser cortado ao meio de cima a baixo e os dois lados do antigo corpo humano caíram ao chão.

 ** _I vow to be courageous_**

 _(Prometo ser corajosa)_

 ** _Not allow myself undone_**

 _(Não permitir que se forme)_

 ** _A gentle storm within me_**

 _(Uma tormenta dentro de mim)_

 ** _My vigil has begun_**

 _(minha vigília começou)_

Observou Tatsumi erguer o corpo devagar depois de golpear o último deles. A espada que ele tinha na mão direita também estava com a lâmina coberta de sangue assim como a lâmina de Murasame.

Fitaram-se em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o vento que circulava pela floresta e não mais os ruídos das espadas golpeando sem trégua e os últimos gemidos dos adversários abatidos pelos dois assassinos. Também conseguiam ouvir as respirações ofegantes de ambos, que aos poucos se normalizavam, depois da batalha intensa sem conseguirem desviar os olhos um do outro.

'Akame…' Ele sussurrou e sorriu de leve.

Ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a adrenalina diminuir, sentia-o tremendo sem motivo aparente.

'Tatsumi.' Ela conseguiu que o nome dele saísse de seus lábios enquanto seus olhos ardiam, mesmo ela lutando para não chorar na frente dele.

Ele deu um passo a frente e parou mais próximo a ela, levantando o braço para tocar de leve o rosto dela e secar com o polegar as lágrimas que saíam do canto dos olhos. Era bom demais sentir o toque dele.

Os dois soltaram as espadas ao mesmo tempo, deixando-as cair no chão e se abraçaram com força. Kasumi abraçou-o pela cintura, sentindo-o envolvê-la de forma carinhosa.

 ** _What I'd give to hold you_**

 _(Eu daria tudo para segurá-lo)_

 ** _In my arms and be together_**

 _(em meus braços e ficarmos juntos)_

 ** _Though the waves have drown you in_**

 _(Mesmo que as ondas afogarem)_

 ** _My everlasting love for you_**

 _(meu eterno amor por você)_

 ** _Will keep you safe within_**

 _(Mantê-lo-á seguro)_

Ela pensou que nunca mais poderia estar no único lugar onde se sentiu tão amada. Não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos. O cheiro dele era tão bom, afundou o rosto no peito dele, sentindo-se aquecida e acolhida. Como havia sonhado e desejado voltar a se sentir daquela forma. Viva e não apenas um corpo vazio e que apenas continuava a matar como obrigação. Sentir-se aconchegada daquela forma voltava a fazer seu coração palpitar, mostrando que ainda era capaz de amar.

Sorriu apertando-o entre seus braços quando percebeu que ele beijava demoradamente sua cabeça.

 ** _Ras! Aan boord trossen los!_**

 _(Todos à bordo! Vamos zarpar!)_

 ** _One look at you and you_**

 _(Apenas olhar para você e você)_

 ** _Light up the sky and my emotions_**

 _(ilumina o céu e minhas emoções)_

'Estava com saudades…' Ele murmurou ao ouvido dela.

'Eu também.' Ela respondeu de volta sem conseguir acreditar que estava novamente sentindo-o entre seus braços.

Se era um sonho, não queria acordar. Se era uma alucinação queria continuar intoxicada…

Subitamente, deixou de senti-lo entre seus braços e perdeu o apoio do corpo do rapaz, caindo no chão. Espalmou as mãos a frente e sentiu os joelhos baterem no chão de terra melada de sangue.

Abriu os olhos e voltou-se para trás, olhando para Tatsumi que se virou devagar para voltarem a se fitar. Ele trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos.

Kasumi se levantou devagar sem desviar os olhos dele, ainda tentando entender o que tinha acontecido... o que estava acontecendo. Alguns segundos atrás estava nos braços dele, sentindo o calor do corpo dele contra o seu e agora sentia apenas o frio cortante daquela noite.

 ** _Hijs Het zeil anker op!_**

 _(Içar a vela, levantar âncora)_

 ** _Return to me from the mist_**

 _(Volte para mim da névoa)_

 ** _Of the endless sea_**

 _(Do mar sem fim)_

 ** _You'll be back from the endless sea_**

 _(Você voltará do mar sem fim)_

'Eu sinto muito, Akame…' Ele novamente se desculpou, sem esconder a decepção de não mais tê-la entre os seus braços.

Ela estendeu a mão na direção dele que fez o mesmo. Foi então que ela finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Apesar de parecer que poderia tocá-lo se estendesse a mão, não o sentia mais. Era como um espectro a sua frente, uma ilusão.

 ** _Ras! Aan boord trossen los!_**

 _(Todos à bordo! Vamos zarpar!)_

 ** _One look at you and you_**

 _(Apenas olhar para você e você)_

 ** _Light up the sky and my emotions_**

 _(ilumina o céu e minhas emoções)_

'Que merda está acontecendo?' Ela perguntou sem conseguir conter as lágrimas de decepção e desespero agora.

'Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado.' Ele respondeu com a voz falhada e abaixou o rosto.

Kasumi tentou mais uma vez tocá-lo, mas sua mão passou por ele. Estava realmente diante de um fantasma. Ela deu um passo para trás, tropeçando num dos pedaços dos inimigos que os dois dizimaram e quase caindo. 'Por que isso? Por que, Tatsumi?!'

Ele levantou o rosto para ela e trincou os dentes. 'Estamos em planos diferentes… Eu estou morto!' Gritou. 'Sou um maldito fantasma!'

Kasumi balançou a cabeça de leve, voltou a dar um passo à frente para tocá-lo. Pouco tempo atrás estavam abraçados, o que tinha acontecido? Que brincadeira era aquela? Que merda estava acontecendo? Mostrava-se desorientada e confusa.

Ela fechou os olhos e abaixou o rosto sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo belo rosto de forma livre.

 ** _Hijs Het zeil anker op!_**

 _(Içar a vela, levantar âncora)_

 ** _Return to me from the mist_**

 _(Volte para mim da névoa)_

 ** _Of the endless sea_**

 _(Do mar sem fim)_

'Inferno.' Ela o ouviu sussurrar, chamando sua atenção. Voltou a fitá-lo e o viu com a mão no rosto tentando se controlar também pela situação em que estavam. Ele abaixou a mão, encarando-a nos olhos sem esconder também as próprias lágrimas. 'Este é o nosso inferno, Akame.'

Kasumi arregalou os olhos, vendo-o desaparecer aos poucos da sua frente. Foi até ele tentando segurá-lo, mas seus braços apenas cruzaram o ar.

'Você prometeu!' Ela gritou. 'Tatsumi!' Chamou-o mais uma vez antes que ele desaparecesse completamente da sua frente. Caiu de joelhos no chão e gritou de frustração, raiva e tristeza. 'Você… prometeu…' Sussurrou baixinho.

 ** _You return from the endless sea_**

 _(Retorne do mar sem fim)_

* * *

'Você está bem Kurogane-san?!' Ela ouviu lhe chamarem e sentiu quando lhe seguraram pelos ombros com força.

Abriu um sorriso enorme, pensando que era ele e levantou o rosto. Arregalou os olhos, fitando o rosto de um dos colegas de sala que estava ajoelhado a sua frente.

Fechou o sorriso decepcionada e piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Desviou os olhos do rosto do menino e reparou que não era mais noite e sim dia. Estava na escola. Estava agora sentada sobre suas pernas na grama do pátio com o menino a sua frente.

Droga! Tivera mais um escape de realidade. Voltou a fechar os olhos, parte por raiva, parte por ainda sentir aquela dor dilacerante no peito, parte por vergonha. Sentiu quando o menino a segurou mais forte pelos ombros.

'Vou levá-la para a enfermaria.' Ele falou, levantando-se e a puxando junto.

Kasumi abriu os olhos. 'Não… não…' Ela negou enquanto secava o rosto. 'Já estou melhor. Tive apenas… apenas sei lá… queda de pressão.' Falou como desculpa, firmando as pernas e impedindo que o colega a arrastasse.

Olhou em volta e viu que outros alunos a estavam cercando, curiosos. Estava na hora do almoço, tinha ido dar uma volta no pátio para espairecer antes de ter aquele maldito escape.

'Não!' O garoto falou de maneira firme, encarando-a de perto. 'Você não está se sentindo bem. Vou levá-la de qualquer maneira, nem que seja arrastada.'

Ela franziu a testa e o olhou atravessado. 'Não se meta na minha vida, Shimizu-kun.' Falou em tom baixo.

Uma das colegas de Kasumi se aproximou e a tocou no ombro, chamando sua atenção. 'Por favor, Kurogane-chan… Você não anda bem de saúde. Precisa se cuidar.' Falou com a voz suave, mas mostrando verdadeira preocupação.

Kasumi fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Voltou a abri-los e fitou a menina. 'Prefiro ir com você até a enfermaria, Onora-chan.' Falou levemente.

A menina abriu um sorriso enorme, ao mesmo tempo que o menino fechava mais ainda o rosto. 'Claro que sim!' Falou, pegando a mão dela entre as suas. 'Vamos.'

Shimizu ainda tentou argumentar que era melhor ele ir junto, mas voltou a falar de forma assertiva que preferiria ir apenas com Onora, fazendo o menino apenas acatar a decisão dela.

Kasumi sentiu Onora apertando sua mão e a puxando em direção a enfermaria. Ela inclinou a cabeça de leve, observando a nova colega de classe de olhos âmbares e cabelos castanho-claros curtos e lisos. _"Tsukushi…"_ O nome veio à sua mente. Onora, de alguma forma, lembrava-lhe muito a jovem que apareceu algumas vezes em seus sonhos e escapes. Balançou a cabeça de leve. Aquilo tinha que parar, ou senão, enlouqueceria.

* * *

Eriol respirou fundo e tirou os óculos. Jogou-se para trás, encostando-se no assento da cadeira e tentando relaxar um pouco. Estava exausto e irritado por, novamente, ver-se em meio àquele monte de anotações e livros, tentando, desesperadamente, encontrar a solução ou, pelo menos, alguma indicação que levasse à solução dos problemas que seus amigos enfrentavam.

Fechou os olhos. Estava, também, preocupado demais com a filha. Ela não tinha entrado em contato com ele, nem sequer para tranquilizá-lo, dizendo que estava, até o momento, bem. Ponderou que ela, provavelmente, mantinha-se em silêncio para não entrarem numa discussão inútil. Ela viajaria de qualquer maneira e ele a repreenderia de qualquer maneira. O impasse entre eles seria eterno.

Abriu os olhos e fitou o porta retrato com a fotografia dela sorrindo. Sorriu de leve, pensando que era tão raro conseguir tirar um sorriso dela que tornava aquela fotografia quase uma preciosidade. Marie sempre fora séria e reservada demais. As notas sempre eram altas, as lições de magia sempre executadas com perfeição e controle, mas a filha nunca recebia amigas do colégio em casa ou saía com elas.

As únicas pessoas que realmente eram próximas dela eram Shaolin, o filho de Sakura e Syaoran e ironicamente Kasumi, filha de Tomoyo. Soltou outro suspiro e balançou a cabeça de leve lembrando-se da menina de longos cabelos negros. Lembrava muito Tomoyo. O semblante calmo e o rosto bonito. Franziu a testa, concluindo que se sentia de certa forma incomodado com o afastamento de Tomoyo da sua vida atual.

Kasumi tinha a personalidade mais contida e não tão amável como Tomoyo. Quando vinha visitar Marie, inicialmente mantinha-se apenas observando e quieta. Também, com um pai complicado como aquele, não era a toa que a filha fosse assim…

Olhou em volta, reparando nos livros e papéis ao seu redor. Lembrou-se quando sem querer ouviu uma conversa da filha com a menina.

Marie estava reclamando que ele vivia enfurnado no escritório estudando, Kasumi respondeu que ela não deveria se sentir assim, que Marie não deveria ter dúvidas sobre o que o pai sentia por ela por manter-se afastado estudando. Completou, dizendo que às vezes este afastamento é necessário e que Marie não deveria associar isso ao fato do pai preferir estar estudando e afastado, a estar com ela. Era apenas necessário.

Pelo visto, a menina tinha a mesma percepção e temperamento calmo que a mãe.

Já com Shaolin, desde que ele e Marie se conheceram, estavam juntos sempre que possível. Ele percebia a animação da filha quando chegava o horário das aulas de magia porque receberia o primo em casa e teria a companhia dele por algumas horas. Às vezes, implicando-se como se realmente fossem irmãos.

De forma egoísta, sentia-se bem com a situação. Ela sempre estava sob seus olhos atentos. Não precisava se preocupar com os meninos que poderiam querer se aproximar de sua garotinha. Não precisava se preocupar se ela estava em más companhias ou criando problemas como a maioria dos adolescentes.

Só que isso não estava certo. Marie era madura demais para a idade dela e ele sempre soube que isso era por conta de sua magia. Sempre detectou a magia fortíssima e advinda das trevas na filha, mas era mais fácil ignorar ou fingir que não enxergava isso.

Pegou o porta retrato, aproximando-o do rosto e aumentou o sorriso admirando-a. Marie era o que mais amava no mundo. Quando Kaho anunciou a gravidez, havia ficado assustado, quase em pânico. Não pretendia ter filhos, gostaria de continuar seus estudos em magia e talvez entender-se melhor como Eriol Hiiragizawa para deixar Reed Clow realmente no passado.

Além disso, lembrava-se claramente que em sua outra existência, estava ainda balançado por Tomoyo.

Mas quando a pegou nos braços pela primeira vez, de forma desengonçada e morrendo de medo de deixar aquela criaturinha cair, foi como se o mundo se iluminasse para ele de tal forma, tão brilhante e belo, como ele nunca imaginou ver um dia. Observar cada evolução dela, cada conquista, cada vitória… ouvir sua voz cantando ou até mesmo ouvir suas histórias enquanto encenava com as bonecas eram as partes do seu dia que mais valiam a pena.

Sim, ele não pretendia ter filhos para tentar se entender melhor como Eriol Hiiragizawa, mas apenas quando se tornou pai, sentiu-se verdadeiramente desvinculado de sua vida passada.

O telefone tocou e ele olhou para o aparelho, sentindo preguiça de levantar para atendê-lo. Considerou deixar a secretária eletrônica atender e depois retornaria para a pessoa, mas se levantou e caminhou até o aparelho com o porta retrato em sua mão.

'Hiiraguizawa.' Ele falou assim que atendeu o aparelho.

 _'_ _Tousan_ _.'_ Ele ouviu a voz da filha e fechou os olhos, abrindo novamente um sorriso. _'_ _Tousan_ _, sou eu: Marie.'_ Ela falou devido ao silêncio do outro lado da linha.

'Como você está, filha?' Ele perguntou.

 _'_ _Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem.'_ Ela respondeu e ficou em silêncio. Provavelmente, esperando por alguma repreensão.

'E onde vocês estão agora?'

 _'_ _Hã… na Noruega. O_ _Shaolin-kun_ _destruiu a chave de Heimdall.'_ Ela respondeu. _'Na verdade, acabamos de voltar da casa do senhor Aarhus, que era o protetor dela.'_ Voltou a ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos e suspirou. _'Como o senhor está?'_

'Preocupado… com você.' Ele respondeu de forma sincera. 'Mas… Não adianta a gente discutir isso agora. Quando você voltar… Vou colocá-la de castigo por um ano…' Falou, sorrindo de leve e depois balançou a cabeça. 'Cuide-se por favor, Marie.'

 _'_ _Estou me cuidando. Está tudo realmente bem comigo. Estou com_ _Shaolin-kun_ _e_ _Kazuo-kun_ _.'_

Eriol suspirou. 'Certo. Shaolin-san… Como ele está?'

' _Está menos cansado, mas ainda entra naquele transe esquisito para destruir as chaves. Ainda vai matar eu e_ _Kazuo-kun_ _de susto.'_

'Kazuo-san está cuidando do irmão?'

 _'_ _Sim. Se não fosse por ele, seria mais complicado proteger_ _Shaolin-kun_ _sozinha.'_

'Está bem. Acredito em você.'

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo.

 _'_ _Tousan_ _…'_ Marie chamou-o e calou-se por alguns segundos. _'Desculpe-me por ter fugido de casa.'_

'Desde que você volte sã e salva, eu a desculparei. Mas não fugirá do castigo, ouviu bem?' Ele respondeu e ouviu uma risadinha dela no outro lado da linha.

 _'_ _O senhor pode me colocar de castigo pelo resto da vida.'_

Ele sorriu com a resposta, tinha vontade realmente de colocá-la de castigo o resto da vida, mas sabia que isso não seria possível.

 _'_ _Tousan_ _…'_ Ela o chamou novamente com o tom incerto. _'Hum… estou com saudades.'_

Eriol abriu o sorriso largo. 'Eu também, minha querida. Eu também estou com muitas saudades de você.'

 _'_ _Logo essa loucura terminará.'_ Ela falou.

'Sim.' Eriol falou. 'Não se arrisque demais, Marie.' Suspirou brevemente. 'Você pode ter um poder enorme, mas é uma menina de 16 anos. Seu corpo tem limites. Não os ultrapasse.'

 _'_ _Sim… eu sei.'_ Ela falou. ' _Hã… é por isso também que estou preocupada com_ _Shaolin-kun_ _. A magia dele está aumentando demais. A cada chave que ele destrói, volta mais forte. O senhor sempre falou que toda evolução na magia deve ser gradual…'_

Ele sorriu, percebendo que ela havia prestado atenção nas lições que havia recebido. 'Eu estou ciente. Syaoran-san entrou em contato comigo. Estou procurando… Tentando achar alguma coisa que possa evitar o que você está temendo.'

 _'_ _Ele não pode morrer.'_ Ela falou com a voz baixinha. _'Eu nunca vou me perdoar se isso acontecer.'_

'Isso está acima da sua capacidade, Marie. Não pode se sentir culpada por algo que não fez.'

 _'_ _Tenho uma dívida com_ _Sakura-ba-san_ _…'_ Ela falou e não conseguiu continuar.

Eriol franziu a testa de leve. 'Você é Marie. Marie não tem nenhuma dívida com ninguém. Você teme pela vida do seu primo porque gosta muito dele. Ele é seu amigo.' Ele falou com a voz assertiva. 'Eu vou encontrar uma solução, Marie. Estou procurando uma solução… mas se o pior acontecer, isso não será culpa sua. Você está fazendo o seu melhor.' Ele suspirou novamente. 'Não carregue tanta culpa, Marie… ou acabará amargurada como eu.'

Novamente ficaram em silêncio.

 _'_ _Hum… eu tenho que ir agora…'_ Ela falou. _'Obrigada,_ _tousan_ _…_ _obrigada por tudo.'_

'Volte logo para casa, filha. Estou esperando por você.'

 _'_ _Eu sei disso. Manda um beijo para_ _kaasan_ _... Tchau,_ _tousan_ _.'_

'Tchau, querida.' Despediu-se e ouviu o barulho dela desligando o telefone.

Ainda ficou com o aparelho na mão e olhou novamente para a fotografia da filha. Estava com muitas saudades dela e estava feliz por ela ter ligado, dizendo sentir o mesmo.

* * *

'Não é possível!' Smith gritou irado, jogando o objeto mais próximo no chão com raiva. 'Como eles conseguiram destruir a maldita chave de Heimdall?!' Perguntou para um de seus discípulos que acabara de reportar o eventos transcorridos em Bergen.

'Acabaram de me informar que Wilder Englund foi derrotado. Ele teve uma luta terrível e, por pouco, não perdeu a vida.' O rapaz falou com a voz temerosa.

'Não é possível que um demônio pivete e uma feiticeira fedelha tenham conseguido derrotar Englund!' Ele falou, caminhando de um lado para o outro. 'Ele é um dos mais fortes feiticeiros das trevas do mundo! Os dois não teriam poderes para derrotá-lo.'

O rapaz olhou para o mestre e franziu a testa. 'Mas o senhor os viu lutar. São muito fortes. Eles, o Guardião e seu filho conseguiram derrotar o grande grupo que foi com o senhor para o Japão.'

Smith olhou furiosamente para o rapaz. 'O que está querendo insinuar?' Perguntou em tom baixo.

O rapaz estreitou os olhos no seu mestre. 'Que eles são tão fortes que o senhor está fazendo acordos com pessoas como Englund, que possuem magia negra.'

'Você está me repreendendo, moleque?' Smith falou, caminhando e parando a frente do rapaz.

'Estou apenas dizendo que o mestre deve colocar a cabeça no lugar antes de fazer acordos tão perigosos.'

'Vocês são uns inúteis!' Smith afastou-se aos berros. 'Saia da minha frente. Nem todos vocês juntos conseguiram eliminar aqueles insetos! Saia! Agora!'

O rapaz ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando para seu mestre antes de rodar sobre os calcanhares e sair do escritório, deixando Smith sozinho novamente.

Smith olhou para um dos cantos do aposentou e fitou Takeda que estava parado, encostado à parede e de braços cruzados acompanhando a discussão. 'Precisamos tentar a viagem.' Smith falou.

Takeda abaixou os braços e caminhou devagar em direção ao seu mestre. 'Sim.'

'Eu não posso garantir que funcionará.'

'É um risco que eu estou disposto a correr para acabar com aquele desgraçado.'

'Você tem certeza?'

'Absoluta.' Takeda respondeu com o rosto sério. 'Prepare-se mestre. Faremos o ritual para a viagem pelo tempo hoje à noite ainda.'

'Tentarei mandá-los para antes do Caos.' Smith falou.

'Será o suficiente. Ele não terá se tornado um demônio ainda e eu poderei derrotá-lo.'

'Você vai com outra pessoa.' Observou o rapaz e o viu soltar um suspiro contrariado. 'Preciso ter certeza que não deixará sua vingança pessoal se sobrepôr à sua missão de destruir o Guardião.'

'Uma pessoa a mais só me atrapalhará.' Ele falou. 'Mas o senhor é quem decidirá.'

'Lembre-se que deve apenas matar Syaoran Li. Não toquem em Sakura Kinomoto.'

Takeda desviou os olhos do seu mestre.

'Está me ouvindo, Takeda?! Usem Kinomoto apenas como garantia para matar Li, mas ela não deve morrer. Entendeu?'

'Sim, mestre. Assim será.'

'Ótimo.' Smith falou satisfeito, caminhando até uma estante e pegando uma das anotações de Clow que havia sido investigada à exaustão por um grupo de estudiosos. Com o uso de outras fontes, conseguiram finalizar um dos feitiços para viagem ao passado. 'Mirena irá com você. Ela possui um nível de magia elevado que será muito útil. Além de se destacar em lutas.'

Takeda não comentou nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, acatando a ordem de seu mestre.

'Descanse esta tarde, Takeda. Hoje à noite você, finalmente, terá sua vingança contra Li.'

Takeda finalmente conseguiu levantar o canto dos lábios. Esperava há muito tempo por aquele momento.

* * *

Marie caminhou pelo hotel seguindo a presença de Shaolin. Franziu a testa, estranhando ao perceber que ele estava do lado de fora. Tentou localizar a presença de Kazuo, mas não a encontrou. Sentiu-se incomodada com isso. Ultimamente era bem fácil identificar a presença do menino que estava perigosamente intensa.

Passou pela recepção do hotel e olhou para a porta de vidro giratória. Para variar, estava chovendo. Não parava de chover nunca naquela cidade, até parecia Londres. Soltou um suspiro, irritada por ter que sair para se encontrar com o primo. Colocou o casaco à prova d'água e passou pela saída. Levantou o capuz e abraçou-se, tentando em vão espantar o frio. Ventava muito. Guarda chuva seria inútil. Sua vontade era invocar escudo para protegê-la daquela chuva, mas estava dia e havia muitas pessoas na rua.

Caminhou por pouco tempo e encontrou o primo no meio de uma das praças da cidade, sentado na base do monumento aos vikings. Ele olhava para as pessoas que andavam pela praça, já acostumadas com os dias chuvosos. Parecia não se importar com o aguaceiro, mas Shaolin também sempre detestou chuva.

Franziu a testa, observando que a aura dele estava expandida de tal forma que chegava a deixá-la assustada. Estava realmente mais forte do que antes de ter destruído a chave de Heimdall. Parecia estar prestando atenção nas pessoas com curiosidade. Percebeu a aproximação da presença de Kazuo e a sentiu parando ao seu lado.

'Ele está aí há, pelo menos, duas horas.' Kazuo falou incomodado.

'O que ele está fazendo?' Marie perguntou com o tom preocupado.

Kazuo deu de ombros. 'Não sei. Ele está quieto demais.'

'Ele sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo com ele. Shaolin-kun tem cara de bobo, mas…' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'É mais esperto do que se pensa.'

'Ele comentou comigo que o tal de Heimdall explicou sobre o processo de destruição das chaves.'

'Então ele contou para você o que acontece quando está naquele transe.' Marie falou, voltando-se para Kazuo.

Kazuo assentiu com a cabeça. 'Testam o caráter dele.'

Marie franziu a testa. 'Como é? Como assim? O treinamento dele sempre foi para evoluir na magia. Ele foi treinado para isso. Magia e luta. Ojisan sempre cobrou um bocado dele inclusive.'

O rapaz soltou um suspiro e levantou os olhos, observando o céu cinzento. Achava curioso estar num lugar onde do céu, descia água sendo que viveu sempre num lugar onde o céu era de chamas.

'É… Ele comentou isso um pouco decepcionado também.'

'Mas ele comentou como são os testes? Ele sofre?' Ela voltou a interrogá-lo.

'Isso ele não quis falar. Disse apenas para que eu não me preocupasse.' Falou e soltou de forma irônica. 'Como se vê-lo em transe por vários minutos, com a temperatura baixa e com os sinais vitais fracos fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.'

'É… Dá muita agonia.' Marie soltou.

'Muita.' Ele concordou.

Ficaram em silêncio, observando o menino que se mantinha sentado, atento a alguma coisa que só ele conseguia ver.

Kazuo reparou que o irmão sorriu de lado e depois desviou os olhos, constatando outra coisa. 'Ele está estudando alguma coisa.' Falou, tentando identificar em que o irmão prestava atenção. 'Está tentando entender alguma coisa.'

Marie forçou a vista, observando o primo. Conhecia-o o suficiente para saber que Kazuo estava certo. Shaolin parecia estar tentando entender algo que estava vendo. A magia em torno dele estava muito forte, devia ter dado a ele alguma percepção que antes ele não tinha.

Por alguns instantes, depois que ele voltou do transe para destruir a chave de Heimdall, havia realmente pensado que o primo era capaz de ler mentes.

'Gabriel-baka ainda não apareceu para dizer onde está a próxima chave?' Ela perguntou de repente.

'Ainda não.' Kazuo respondeu. 'Melhor… Shaolin está menos cansado, mas…' Ele reteve-se e voltou a fitar o irmão.

'O que foi?'

'Ele não está bem. Deve estar sentindo falta dos pais, não é? Sempre esteve ao lado deles.'

Marie meneou a cabeça. 'Sim… Pode ser isso. Ainda bem que você está aqui com ele, não?'

Kazuo soltou um suspiro. 'Ele não me considera irmão dele de verdade. Ele apenas me aceitou.' Falou e encolheu os ombros. 'Ele tinha uma vida perfeita até eu chegar. Baguncei tudo.'

Marie sentiu a voz chateada. 'Você gosta dele.'

'Como eu disse antes… É fácil gostar dele. Como é fácil gostar de Sakura e de oyaji.'

A jovem sorriu de leve. 'Ele gosta de você também, Kazuo-kun.' Ela falou com a voz doce e o fitou. 'Você tem dificuldade a beça de aceitar isso, não é?'

'Sou um demônio, Marie. Não se gosta de um demônio como alguém da família.'

'Você realmente é um demônio e, pelo jeito, baka também.' Ela falou incomodada. 'Ter esta natureza não interfere nisso.'

Kazuo olhou novamente para o irmão. 'Nossas magias são completamente diferentes. Completamente opostas. A magia dele lembra a daqueles anjos idiotas e agora está tão brilhante como a de Sakura. A minha presença é que destoa de tudo.'

'Sua presença é parecida demais com a do seu pai quando tinha a mesma natureza que você.' Marie assegurou.

'Mas ele não é mais como eu.'

'Isso não importa. Quando se gosta de alguém, você gosta e pronto.'

'Isso não faz sentido.' Fitou-a, franzindo a testa.

'Não é para fazer sentido.' Ela falou e depois suspirou. 'Eu já desisti de entender como funcionam os sentimentos.'

'Por que alguém gostaria de um ser como eu?'

'Hum.' Ela murmurou, desviou os olhos do rapaz a sua frente e voltou a fitar o menino. 'Acho… Acho que você não deveria pensar assim. Se não se importassem com você… Seu pai não o teria impedido de voltar para o mundo das trevas, Sakura-ba-san não o consideraria da família, Shaolin-kun não o respeitaria... como irmão mais velho.' Ela frisou, vendo-o desviar o olhar. 'Ele poderia ter simplesmente entrado na casa de Aarhus-san, mas preferiu entrar em um acordo com você primeiro.'

Kazuo soltou um riso irônico novamente. 'Ele sabia que aconteceria alguma coisa que daria mais tempo para ele.' Fez um gesto em direção do garoto. 'Como você falou, ele é mais esperto do que parece.'

Marie encolheu os ombros de leve, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. 'Talvez… bem, E-eu… eu também gosto de você. Se você não estivesse aqui, as coisas seriam muito mais difíceis de suportar.' Disse, desviando o olhar e balançando devagar o corpo. 'Eu fico feliz por você estar aqui…'

Kazuo sorriu de leve. 'Apesar da situação… Também estou feliz por estar aqui.' Ele balançou a cabeça de leve, olhando para baixo. 'Pelo menos, sinto-me muito mais útil do que matando demônios no mundo das trevas para conquistar novos domínios para Midoriko.' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'Para mim… Estar aqui com você faz mais sentido.'

Marie sentiu o coração acelerar e olhou para o rapaz que se voltou para ela, sorrindo. Reparou em como o sorriso dele era bonito. Ele era um rapaz muito bonito. Se frequentasse a escola, com certeza, chamaria a atenção das garotas assanhadas. Mordeu de leve os lábios, constatando isso de forma clara pela primeira vez. Além disso, o jeito que ele agia, de forma clara e genuinamente sincera em tudo, deixava-a ainda mais encantada.

Demônios, em sua maioria, eram ardilosos, persuasivos como ela bem sabia de suas recordações como Khala'a. Kazuo era completamente diferente. Era violento e impiedoso em combate. Forte e rápido, como precisava ser para sobreviver no Mundo das Trevas. Mas como conseguia ainda olhá-la daquela forma doce?

Percebeu que tinha prendido a respiração por alguns segundos, apenas admirando-o, entreabriu os lábios, soltando o ar devagar, ainda confusa com seus pensamentos.

O que realmente estava sentindo por ele? Por que sentia-se daquela forma quando estava ao lado dele, sendo que, até pouco tempo, só de perceber a presença dele ficava irritava? Agora, simplesmente sentia-se perdida quando não conseguia identificar a presença dele por perto.

* * *

Shaolin desviou os olhos da energia que envolvia uma mãe com seu bebê, a qual ele estava admirando, com saudades da sua mãe. Observou o irmão e a prima, que estavam parados debaixo da chuva, olhando um para o outro a alguns metros de distância dele.

Estreitou os olhos neles, percebendo a energia que vibrava em volta dos dois. Parecia que o "moleque irritante" e a "ruiva metida" sentiam muito mais um pelo outro do que queriam admitir.

Inclinou a cabeça de leve e não pode deixar de se perguntar se, quando estivesse com Kasumi, perceberia o mesmo. Estava com saudades dela. Não teve coragem ainda de ligar por receio de ter que voltar a mentir para ela. Soltou um suspiro, pensando que sentia uma apreensão constante dentro do peito e sabia que isso estava ligado a Kasumi.

Não aguentava mais de saudades. Queria voltar o quanto antes. Fechou os olhos e pensou que queria desesperadamente voltar a abraçá-la. Não conseguia entender o porquê daquele sentimento de apreensão. Aquele medo constante de não ser capaz de sentí-la novamente entre seus braços.

Pensou que Gabriel tinha que aparecer logo e lhe dar o maldito paradeiro da próxima chave. Queria voltar logo para casa.

De olhos fechados, conseguia perceber melhor ainda as energias e novamente prestou atenção tanto nas presenças do irmão e da prima como da energia que os ligava. Abriu um sorriso largo e balançou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos e fitando-os. Talvez devesse explicar de uma vez para o irmão como era o tal "contato específico e especial" ou eles nunca sairiam disto.

Conhecia Marie o suficiente para saber que a prima não tomaria a iniciativa. E, conhecendo o irmão, Kazuo não tinha ideia do que deveria fazer. Bem… Ele sempre quis ter um irmão mais novo e Kazuo, no final, em muito se assemelhava exatamente a isso. Teria que conversar com ele.

Observou os dois com interesse, mas logo eles se deram conta do que estavam fazendo e disfarçaram, virando-se para ele, ambos com os rostos corados. Sorriu de lado e, como imaginou, recebeu dois olhares de reprovação e constrangimento por perceberem que ele os estava observando.

Desceu da base do monumento onde estava sentado e caminhou devagar até os dois, parando a frente deles que o fitaram. 'Acho que podemos passear pela cidade hoje.' O garoto falou e olhou para o lado. 'Gabriel não apareceu, então deve estar tudo bem, por enquanto.'

'Você deveria descansar.' Marie comentou. 'Está há tempo demais debaixo da chuva. Pode pegar um resfriado.'

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha e voltou a encarar a prima. 'Se eu ficar trancado dentro do hotel, vou enlouquecer. Melhor eu dar uma volta na cidade. Vocês dois podem ficar lá... sozinhos, se quiserem.'

Os dois entreolharam-se constrangidos pela colocação do garoto.

Shaolin soltou um suspiro e rodou os olhos, realmente era melhor fazer alguma coisa. 'Hum…' Ele falou, balançando o corpo de leve. 'Eu vou dar uma volta com o Kazuo. Você parece cansada, nee-san. Acho que você é quem deveria descansar um pouco.'

'Só estou com uma dor de cabeça chata, não preciso descansar.' Ela retrucou, cruzando os braços.

Kazuo franziu a testa, olhando para a jovem. 'De novo? Não acha que está há muito tempo sentindo isso?'

Marie desviou os olhos dele sentindo-se encabulada. 'É só uma dor de cabeça… Nada demais…'

'Mesmo assim. Por que não toma uma daquelas pílulas? Elas funcionam muito bem para mim.' Sugeriu, referindo-se aos analgésicos.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior de leve. 'Eu já tomei.' Murmurou.

Shaolin observou a prima sem falar nada. Tinha alguma coisa errada com ela. Marie não era de sentir aquilo. Estreitou os olhos e conseguiu ver um brilho diferente no meio do peito dela que contrastava totalmente com a aura púrpura da jovem. O que era exatamente aquilo?

Como se soubesse que estava sendo analisada, Marie levou uma mão até o peito e virou o rosto, fitando o primo que olhava-a seriamente. 'O que foi?' Perguntou, na defensiva.

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve, dissipando os pensamentos. 'Nada não.' Respondeu por fim e voltou a fitá-la. 'Então… acho que deveria esperar um pouco até a medicação fazer efeito, além disso… Sei que não gosta de chuva… lembra Londres, não é?' Shaolin mencionou, fazendo Marie estreitar os olhos nele. 'Já Kazuo deve achar bem interessante ver a água caindo do céu.'

Kazuo voltou a levantar o rosto, observando o céu acinzentado. 'Realmente é bem diferente.' Concordou, sorrindo de leve. 'Eu gosto de chuva.'

'Viu?!' Shaolin falou, sentindo-se satisfeito. 'Eu e Kazuo vamos dar uma volta e você descansa agora. Não sabemos quando Gabriel vai aparecer. Melhor usar este tempo para recuperar as energias.'

Marie semicerrou os olhos no menino. Conhecia o primo e sabia quando ele estava planejando algo. Não sabia exatamente o quê, mas aquela ideia de passear com Kazuo, tentando descartá-la não estava cheirando bem. O pirralho estava aprontando alguma. Soltou um suspiro cansada, realmente estava sentindo novamente aquele incômodo. Concordou com a cabeça.

'Ótimo.' Shaolin falou. 'Acompanhamos você até o hotel e de lá partimos.' Ele falou, começando a caminhar e voltou-se para trás. 'Vamos?'

Kazuo e Marie se entreolharam novamente.

'Ele está animado demais.' Marie estranhou.

Kazuo deu de ombros, começando a caminhar atrás do irmão. 'Muito melhor do que vê-lo dormindo o tempo inteiro.' Comentou, sorrindo para ela.

Marie concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo também de leve para ele. 'Isso é verdade.'

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Música do Capítulo:_** _Endless Sea - Storm version (Mar sem fim - Versão tempestuosa), de Gentle Storm_

 _Atenção: existem duas versões de Endless Sea, as duas lindas, mas para a cena específica eu acho que a versão -Storm- ficou muito mais legal_

* * *

 ** _Notas Específicas:_**

 ** _Nota #1:_** _Tsukushi é uma personagem do mangá Akame Ga Kill Zero. Era a melhor amiga de Akame durante o seu treinamento forçado como assassina. Era muito carinhosa com Akame e, inclusive, fica nas entrelinhas que ela gostava muito… muito mesmo de Akame, mas nunca se declarou. Assim como todos os outros membros assassinos, sofreu lavagem cerebral e verdadeiramente acreditava que ao matar estava preservando a ordem e "protegendo" o Império era o certo. Não se sabe o paradeiro dela depois que a Elite dos 7 foi extinta._

* * *

 ** _Nota #2:_**

 _Na mitologia nórdica, Heimdallr, ou Heimdall é um deus, com a missão de guardar a ponte Bifrost - um arco-íris ligando o céu à Terra, e de tocar o retumbante chifre Gjallarhorn (uma trombeta de batalha, que quando soprada podia ser ouvida em todo o mundo), quando da aproximação do fim do mundo - o Ragnarök. Heimdall é atestado como portador da premonição, de visão e audição aguçadas. A origem do nome é obscura, mas foi proposto como "aquele que ilumina o mundo"._

* * *

 ** _Nota #3:_**

 _O abade francês Alphonse Louis Constant, conhecido nos meios ocultistas como Eliphas Levi Zahed (tradução hebraica de seu nome), é considerado por muitos, o mais importante ocultista do século XIX._

 _Em 1839, Eliphas, durante uma crise de fé, dirigiu-se a um local no qual entraria em contato com o oculto e as leituras consideradas proibidas e perigosas para os cristãos, descobrindo que não havia perdido a inclinação para a vida mística e religiosa. Na cidade de Solesmes, havia um convento dirigido por um abade que não seguia as regras oficiais da Igreja e que tinha em seu acervo de documentos, grande quantidade de livros e textos gnósticos, muitos deles ligados à magia e aos seres de outros planos. Assim, Eliphas, estimulado pelos acontecimentos em sua vida, mergulha nessas leituras, procurando entender as relações entre Deus, o homem, o pecado e o Inferno._

 _Levi começou a escrever e divulgar suas descobertas místicas, que iam diretamente contra as idéias oficiais da Igreja._

 _Após publicar sua Bíblia da Liberdade, Levi foi preso, acusado de profanar o santuário da religião, de atentar contra as bases da sociedade, de propagar o ódio e a insubordinação, e teve de pagar uma multa considerável para a época._

 _Eliphas conheceu Edward Bulwer Lytton que apresentou à Levi as cartas de tarô e deu a importância que têm hoje, bem como a associação do pentagrama invertido para o mal e a posição vertical para o bem. O pentagrama é a figura do corpo humano com quatro membros e uma ponta única que deve representar a cabeça. Uma figura humana com a cabeça para baixo representa naturalmente um demônio, isto é, a subversão intelectual, a desordem ou a loucura._

 _Os dois realizaram trabalhos espirituais em conjunto, indo desde invocações a contatos com seres de outras esferas de realidade. As anotações desses trabalhos foram parar nas mãos do Mago Papus (Também conhecido como Gerard Eucausse), e publicadas posteriormente. Nesse material, existem registros sobre três visões de Levi e Lytton: de São João, de Jesus e de Apolônio de Tiana (na qual Apolônio é descrito como um velho). Nessas invocações e visões, teriam entrado em contato com forças que lhes revelaram os mistérios dos Sete Selos do Apocalipse, possibilitando a compreensão da Cabala Mágica; conheceram eventos futuros sobre a vida de ambos e sobre a humanidade; conheceram a Magia Celeste; também fora-lhes dito sobre as chaves dos milagres e de todos os prodígios mágicos; e, a parte mais difícil da busca mágica, como manter e honrar os saberes conquistados na Senda e na Busca pelo Real Caminho._

 _Em 1855, Eliphas começou a publicar a Revista Filosófica e Religiosa, sendo que vários artigos da mesma, seriam posteriormente utilizados em seu livro A Chave dos Grandes Mistérios. Nesse mesmo ano, publica sua obra mais conhecida: Dogma e Ritual da Alta Magia, desvendando as várias faces do saber mágico. Publica também, o poema Calígula, retratando na personagem, o imperador Napoleão. Desse modo, é preso imediatamente, sendo solto após algum tempo._

 _Em 1859, publicou História da Magia, em que relata o desenvolvimento mágico ao longo da história, e que compõe, com os dois livros anteriores, o conjunto de livros ocultistas tidos como uma "bíblia", por todos os que vieram a estudá-los._

 _Eliphas Levi não foi só um grande ocultista, mas um grande homem. Não se dedicou apenas a descobrir e desenvolver suas habilidades mágicas; seus feitos não eram o objetivo do caminho verdadeiro, mas uma conseqüência; o efeito das experiências de contato com o Deus que sempre habitou em seu coração. Eliphas procurava a conexão com o saber maior; queria desenvolver seu espírito para que ele rompesse a prisão do dualismo e superasse o universo das ilusões e das aparências. Seus livros são chaves que ajudam os iniciados a abrir portas, descobrindo a sabedoria dos mais diversos planos de existências. Através de seus estudos pode-se compreender a verdadeira Kabbalah, a qual permite entender o mecanismo da vida e da criação nos mais diversos planos de existência._

 ** _Curiosidade:_** _Quem viu FullMetal Alchemist sabe porque o nome dos personagens principais são Edward e Alphonse?! É isso mesmo que estão pensando agora que chamei a atenção de vocês. Eles foram "batizados" em homenagem a Edward Bulwer e Alphonse Louis Constant! Os dois são considerados pioneiros nos estudos não só sobre cabala, mas alquimia e estudos místicos!_

 _Aproveitando que estamos falando de FMA, queria dizer que a ideia de fazer Shaolin encontrar com os "donos" das chaves num cenário "em branco" como é a tal Porta da Verdade, foi uma coincidência… Na verdade… sem querer ser pretensiosa, mas tb não tendo falsa modéstia, a questão de um cenário "vazio" completamente branco dando um aspecto de "nada" mas ao mesmo tempo de "tudo" (já que a combinação de todas as cores é o branco. Alguém lembra aí da experiência do Disco de Newton na escola?) é algo bem corriqueiro nos estudos místicos e tal._

 _Apesar do branco ter a aparência de vazio, na verdade possui uma composição de todas as freqüências de onda, e dependendo da superfície em que a luz branca incide, algumas dessas freqüências são absorvidas, refletindo outras. Isso é o que define as diversas cores que conhecemos. Isto é, cor é simplesmente o reflexo de determinadas ondas (freqüências) de radiação luminosa._

 _Vocês devem estar se perguntando pq isso é importante, né? Na verdade não é lá importante, mas é para vocês terem ideia de como a minha cabeça lunática funciona misturando física, fantasia, filosofia, misticismo… Ahhhh! Quem aguentar ler até o final desta história vai ver o quanto louca eu sou hahahaha Na verdade, o quanto eu e Bruna somos doidas pq ela tá fazendo parte de tudo, então no mínimo ela é conivente com minhas loucuras tb!_

* * *

 ** _Notas das Autoras:_**

 ** _Kath:_** _Capítulo enorme, notas maiores ainda. Melhor ser curta aqui pelo menos._

 _Vou colocar algumas fotos de alguns lugares de Bergen - Noruega no grupo do FB. Acho legal para vcs terem uma ideia de como é o lugar. Um dia quem sabe encontramos um amigo como Ren Tao e ele patrocina uma viagem para gente ao redor do mundo, como a Stella deu a ideia! Hahahaha_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história e até quinta que vem._

 ** _Yoru:_** _Só quero deixar aqui registrada minha indignação! Não sou doida, não… Aaahh... Está bem! A quem eu quero enganar… Sou culpada! Sim! Na verdade, eu só coloco mais lenha na fogueira da imaginação da Kath nessa história, deixando uma ideia bizarra completamente maluca… É o meu trabalho!_

 _Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a história! Até a próxima quinta!_


	65. A Didática do Amor

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 65**

 **A Didática do Amor**

Kazuo caminhava ao lado do irmão pelas ruas de Bergen. Andavam lado a lado, ambos com as mãos protegidas nos bolsos dos casacos. Kazuo não se importava com a chuva, pelo contrário; e Shaolin, desta vez, gostaria de aproveitar a cidade onde se encontravam e não permitiria que a chuva o atrapalhasse.

Conversavam em tom baixo. Kazuo apontava algumas coisas que lhe prendiam a atenção e Shaolin explicava o que sabia. No final, gostavam de estar um ao lado do outro. Shaolin sempre teve a companhia de Kasumi na sua vida, mas a companhia de Kazuo o lembrava um pouco a do pai o que minimizava bastante as saudades que sentia dele.

Além disso, gostava de Kazuo e de explicar as coisas para ele. Como tinha pensado antes, sempre quis ter um irmão mais novo e Kazuo se comportava bastante como um.

Já Kazuo nunca teve a companhia de ninguém daquela forma. Nunca esteve ao lado de alguém apenas caminhando na companhia dele e conversando sobre coisas bobas e perguntando sobre outras. Não estavam planejando nenhuma luta ou invasão, nem como matar algum demônio. Estavam apenas conversando e, às vezes, observavam algo, comentavam e riam.

'Sabe…' Shaolin chamou a atenção de Kazuo enquanto caminhavam. 'Este negócio de magia complica um monte a vida da gente…'

'Você gostaria de não ter magia, não é?'

Ele balançou a cabeça. 'Eu gostaria de ser normal, como Kasumi.'

'Entendo…'

'Mas também…' Shaolin continuou a falar. 'Se nossa família fosse normal, talvez as coisas não seriam como são agora.'

'Como assim?'

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'Há famílias muito complicadas. As pessoas complicam muito a vida.' Ele falou, observando um casal brigando.

Já conseguia perceber os sentimentos de raiva e ódio nas pessoas. Na verdade, era o que mais conseguia perceber de forma clara e com maior facilidade durante o tempo que ficou apenas tentando entender o que cada energia representava. 'As pessoas não entendem, às vezes, que apenas estarem vivas e juntas já é o suficiente para serem felizes.'

'Por que está falando isso?'

O menino deu um sorriso triste pela conclusão à que chegava. 'Existem muitos sentimentos ruins nas pessoas.' Ele falou, olhando para uma jovem que estava sentada encolhida.

Dava para ele perceber a tristeza que a envolvia. Na verdade, tristeza era também outro dos sentimentos que ele estava percebendo que as pessoas mais carregavam consigo. Pegou-se alguns momentos pensando em se aproximar delas e tentar ajudar, mas eram tantas que não sabia bem o que fazer.

Olhou para o irmão que o fitava e forçou um sorriso. 'Nossa família é diferente, mas não gostaria de pertencer a nenhuma outra.'

Kazuo sorriu para ele de volta e assentiu com a cabeça. 'O tempo que fiquei com vocês também gostei muito.'

'A gente não se entendeu logo no começo por culpa minha. Devo-lhe desculpas.' Falou finalmente. Estava com aquilo entalado desde sua conversa com Heimdall.

'Você já se desculpou.' Kazuo o lembrou. 'Quando brigamos feio e sua mãe e oyaji nos fizeram ouvir sermão por horas.'

Shaolin riu, sem graça. 'Realmente… foi bem chato.'

'E eu também já me desculpei. Como tinha falado, eu invadi o seu espaço. Teria o mesmo tipo de reação que você.' Kazuo falou.

'Não teria.' Shaolin falou de forma firme, fazendo o rapaz olhar para ele desconfiado. O menino encolheu os ombros envergonhado. 'Você apenas reagiu à maneira como eu agi com você. E, no fundo, eu sabia que você não tinha culpa nenhuma do que eu estava sentindo.'

Kazuo observou o irmão que, apesar de não parar de caminhar, ainda fitava a calçada.

'Eu estava com dúvidas com relação a tousan, não sobre você. Eu sempre soube que você nunca teve nenhuma intenção de… Sei lá… Como você falou agora, invadir meu território ou algo assim. Não foi justo culpá-lo e transferir a minha raiva para você. Apenas foi mais conveniente.'

'Humph.' Kazuo murmurou, meneando a cabeça. 'Também não foi justo eu sentir inveja de você por ter tudo que eu achei que gostaria de ter.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'Você não sentiu inveja.' Ele falou. 'Você apenas se ressentiu porque também queria ter pais que o amassem e cuidassem de você, como eu tive. Isso não é inveja… Isso é o normal, não? Você viveu num inferno a vida inteira… Eu só tenho ideia de como é lá por causa dos meus pesadelos e do que nee-san me contou. Eu só tenho ideia do que você passou, mas tenho certeza que você sofreu um monte. Fui egoísta e mesquinho. Achei que minha dúvida com relação ao caráter de tousan fosse mais importante do que tudo pelo que você sofreu a vida inteira.'

'Como você falou… Você só tem ideia de como é lá. Você nunca tinha me visto antes…'

'Isso não importa.' Ele o cortou. 'Eu sabia. Eu tinha ideia… Na verdade, eu tinha certeza do que foi sua vida e suas intenções desde o início.'

'Bem… O importante é que agora a gente se dá bem, né?' Kazuo falou, sorrindo de leve e dando de ombros.

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. 'Você está aqui tentando me ajudar nessa loucura toda.'

Ele respirou fundo. 'Não consigo ajudar muito na hora de destruir as chaves.'

'Você estando aqui já me ajuda.' Shaolin falou, sorrindo de leve. 'E muito.'

Kazuo sorriu de volta. 'Bom saber disso.'

'Então… Aceita minhas desculpas?' Shaolin perguntou, voltando ao ponto inicial da conversa.

Kazuo balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Acho que não há o quê…' Ele começou a falar e encarou o rosto do irmão que parou de caminhar e o fitava sério.

Parou também um pouco a frente dele e voltou-se para o menino. Percebeu que isso era importante para Shaolin, apesar de achar sinceramente que o irmão não tinha feito nada de realmente errado. As circunstâncias é que não foram favoráveis para eles.

Suspirou e o fitou com a mesma seriedade que o menino o olhava. 'Desculpas aceitas.' Falou por fim, inclinando a cabeça de leve.

Shaolin abriu um sorriso satisfeito e aliviado.

Kazuo sorriu novamente. O rapaz olhou para cima observando o céu cinza. 'Só me prometa uma coisa, Shaolin.' Ele falou e voltou a encarar o menino a sua frente que franziu a testa de leve.

'Pode falar.'

'Que você vai sempre voltar daquele transe maluco em que entra.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve, sabia que, no fundo, não poderia prometer isso para o irmão. Respirou fundo e desviou os olhos dele por alguns segundos e depois voltou a fitá-lo. 'Eu não sei se…'

'Prometa.' Kazuo ordenou com a voz dura, olhando-o sério.

O menino assentiu a cabeça de leve. 'Prometo.' Respondeu por fim, e como pensou quando fez a mesma promessa para Kasumi, Deus sabe o quanto queria cumpri-la.

Voltaram a caminhar em silêncio. Passaram por algumas praças e pela Universidade por onde várias pessoas caminhavam de forma animada pelo término das aulas naquele dia. Pararam numa lanchonete e o menino pediu dois chocolates quentes para eles. Ofereceu um para Kazuo que olhou para ele, estranhando.

'Experimenta.' Shaolin incentivou. 'É muito bom.' Comentou, tomando um gole. 'É a minha bebida preferida e de tousan, também.'

Estavam parados debaixo de um coreto no meio da maior praça da cidade que dava vista para um grande lago e várias estátuas espalhadas pelo gramado. Pela hora, muitas pessoas deveriam estar saindo do trabalho, então havia um corre-corre de pessoas encasacadas pela cidade.

Shaolin observava com interesse a todos, era realmente estranho perceber tantas energias ao mesmo tempo. Soltou um suspiro, constatando novamente que os sentimentos ruins eram os que mais conseguia identificar. Chegava, algumas vezes, a se pegar procurando, de forma desesperada por energias positivas e as encontrava em um grupo de amigos que riam felizes, ou num casal de namorados se beijando, ou em crianças brincando nas poças d'água, mas a maioria das pessoas ainda eram envolvidas por tristeza e nervosismo. Olhou para o irmão que observava ainda o céu.

'É bem diferente do mundo das trevas, não?' Ele falou, chamando a atenção do irmão.

'Sim.' Respondeu sorrindo. 'É o oposto.'

'E você gosta?'

Kazuo balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Qualquer lugar que seja o contrário daquele lugar de merda é o paraíso para mim.'

'Verdade.' Shaolin concordou. 'Nee-san me contou bastante sobre lá.'

'Ela me falou que foi um demônio antes de reencarnar.' Kazuo falou. 'Ela sabe como é. Não dá para entender porque ela não gosta disso.' Comentou fazendo um gesto em direção ao céu acinzentado.

'Porque agora ela não é mais um demônio e sim uma garota.' Shaolin explicou. 'Dias chuvosos a lembram muito a cidade onde ela cresceu e o fato de ter passado a infância muito sozinha.'

Shaolin levantou o rosto observando as nuvens cinzentas e a chuva caindo pela cidade. 'Também não gosto de chuva.'

'Também lembra de alguma coisa triste?' Kazuo perguntou.

O menino encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Mais ou menos isso. Kasumi sempre se sente melancólica... talvez seja por isso que me sinta assim também.'

Ele soltou um longo e pesado suspiro, lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes que, em dias como aquele, a menina desde bem pequenininha, sempre pediu para ficar ao lado dele. Algumas vezes, ele a abraçava e ela simplesmente se deixava abraçar, ficando assim por longos minutos.

Soltou um suspiro, pensando em como ela estaria agora se estivesse chovendo daquela forma no Japão. Gostaria de estar ao lado dela e a manteria em seus braços pelo tempo que ela quisesse.

Kazuo olhou o irmão de esguelha e sorriu de leve. Os pirralhos se gostavam demais. Não comentou nada pois percebeu o semblante triste e a aura agitada de Shaolin. Ele sentia muita falta dela. Ficou em silêncio, apenas observando a chuva e tomando a bebida quente. No fundo, estar ali observando aquelas gotas caírem do céu, tomando a bebida que era a preferida de seu pai e ao lado do irmão… ficando apenas em silêncio já lhe trazia um sentimento de felicidade que não havia sentido antes. Era estranho constatar como era fácil sentir-se feliz naquele universo enquanto era tão miseravelmente infeliz no Mundo das Trevas. Definitivamente não gostaria de voltar para lá.

Shaolin franziu a testa reparando na energia em torno do irmão. Era estranho vê-lo simplesmente ao seu lado, sem fazer nada, apenas observando a chuva e tomando a bebida porém ver a energia radiante de felicidade circular o corpo do rapaz. Olhou para as pessoas novamente caminhando apressadas e envoltas em suas energias ruins e voltou a prestar atenção no irmão. Sorriu de leve, Kazuo poderia dizer o que quisesse sobre ser um demônio e coisa e tal, mas estava verdadeiramente feliz em estar ali… Abaixou os olhos fitando a grama e constatando que o irmão estava feliz em no fundo estar simplesmente ao lado dele. Bem, era assim que deveria ser entre os irmãos, não? Sentia-se feliz em simplesmente estar ao lado de Kasumi quando mais novo, ou ao lado das cartas brincando. No fundo, era legal constatar que sentia o mesmo, apesar do início complicado dos dois.

'Realmente isso é bom.' Ouviu Kazuo comentar, referindo-se a bebida quente.

'Sim. Há outras coisa boas também neste universo.' Shaolin falou, respirando fundo. Era agora ou nunca. 'Você deveria experimentar também.'

Ele meneou a cabeça. 'Acho que sim.'

Shaolin batia a mão de leve na cerca do coreto onde estavam. 'Hum… Sabe…' Começou a falar com o tom incerto. 'Aqui neste universo, quando duas pessoas se gostam, há algumas maneiras de demonstrar isso que são boas também.'

Kazuo olhou para o irmão com a testa franzida. 'Do que está falando?'

'Bem… Quando um garoto e uma garota se gostam, eles namoram.' O menino começou a falar devagar.

Kazuo arregalou de leve os olhos. 'Ah! Aquele negócio de agarramento?'

Shaolin soltou um suspiro. 'Você não fala que vai agarrar uma garota, você diz que vai namorar com ela, entendeu?'

Kazuo balançou a cabeça, informando que não tinha entendido.

Shaolin franziu a testa de leve, pensando em como falar, mas era complicado. Arregalou os olhos de leve e pegou o smartphone de dentro do casaco. Entrou no aplicativo e fez uma pesquisa para encontrar as cenas românticas que queria. Kasumi junto com a mãe, a tia e Marie o tinham obrigado a assistir com elas tantos filmes românticos água com açúcar que, pelo menos, agora poderiam ser úteis para ele explicar para o irmão.

'Olha.' Shaolin falou, colocando na tela cheia e mostrando para o irmão que inclinou a cabeça, observando na tela do celular a cena de um casal que se encontrava, correndo um até o outro, declaravam-se e depois se beijavam.

Kazuo franziu a testa olhando para a cena e depois para o irmão. 'Isso é o agarramento que eu vi oyaji fazer com a sua mãe.' Comentou, fazendo o irmão estreitar os olhos nele.

'Não coloca kassan no meio.' O menino falou, incomodado.

Kazuo concordou com a cabeça. 'Bem… Então… É normal fazer isso com quem a gente gosta?'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. 'Sim. Quando você gosta de uma garota, você demonstra isso beijando-a, entendeu?'

'Mas este não é o tal contato específico para reprodução? Eles…' Falou, apontando para a cena congelada do casal se beijando. 'Eles estão querendo se reproduzir, não?'

Shaolin ajeitou o corpo. Coçou a bochecha e mesmo que não quisesse sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas tinha prometido explicar e pelo jeito o irmão precisava saber. Para quem acreditava que quando sonhava com uma garota era porque ela logo teria um filho dele, as coisas eram bem complicadas de entender.

'Hum… Ainda não.' Ele falou devagar. 'O primeiro passo é este. Os casais se beijam e depois… Com o tempo… Bem…' Ele comprimiu os lábios, sentindo-se constrangido. 'Com o tempo e tendo a certeza que se gostam, que se amam, que querem realmente ficar um com o outro, eles… Eles dormem juntos.'

'Dormem juntos?' Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Ah! Ela invade os sonhos dele enquanto dorme?'

'Não!' Shaolin esclareceu de imediato. 'Dormir junto é uma expressão… Mais suave… Enfim… Eles… Finalmente, fazem o tal contato especial.'

'E como é esse contato?'

Shaolin sentiu novamente o rosto esquentar. Respirou fundo e pensou que seria como se estivesse dando aula de biologia para o irmão. Sim, era melhor pensar assim. 'Quando um homem e uma mulher querem ter filhos eles tem relação sexual.' Falou devagar.

'Acasalamento?'

'Não se fala acasalamento.' Shaolin repreendeu o irmão. 'Eles fazem amor… Transam… Enfim… Eles se unem de… de forma a serem um ser apenas e…'

'Ele se unem?'

'É… Unem-se de forma intensa.' Shaolin repetiu, fitando um ponto qualquer sem encarar o irmão, pois sabia que estava vermelho. 'Há troca de carinhos, ficam nus, tocam-se e se aproximam tanto um do outro, ficam bem próximos um do outro, até se unirem.' Ele suspirou, tentando se acalmar para explicar direito. 'Para os seres humanos, o ato de reprodução é prazeroso e, por isso, também é algo que os casais que se amam fazem com frequência, sem necessariamente a intenção de terem filhos.'

Kazuo franziu a testa, começando a entender. 'Ficam nus?'

'Na maioria das vezes.' Shaolin esclareceu. 'Bem… Tem casais que não ficam completamente… Depende de cada caso.'

'E é prazeroso?'

'Sim... Muito.' Ele falou. 'Mas é mais prazeroso e intenso quando você apenas faz com quem ama. Por quem você tem sentimentos verdadeiros e não com qualquer um.'

'Ah! Por isso você ficou tão bravo quando pensou que oyaji teve o contato especial com a Midoriko.'

Shaolin suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça. 'Exatamente. Como é algo que se deve ter apenas com uma pessoa especial, não aceitei a suspeita de tousan ter feito isso com outra mulher que não fosse kassan. Eles se amam. É um amor tão grande que eu não sei se existe outro igual.'

Kazuo concordou com a cabeça e depois arregalou os olhos de leve, pensando em algo. 'Só uma pergunta: se eles se unem e viram um só, como é que fazem para se separar depois? E se separarem de forma errada?'

Shaolin cobriu o rosto com a mão e balançou a cabeça. 'Não tem como isso acontecer, Kazuo.' Suspirou, desconsolado. Pelo visto o irmão não entendeu inteiramente o que ele disse, achou que precisava de algum material mais didático para tentar explicar. 'De qualquer forma, antes de ter o contato especial, precisa namorar. Então, por enquanto, você só precisa se preocupar em demonstrar que gosta dela. E com beijos.'

Kazuo sorriu de leve e levou a mão até a face onde Marie havia lhe beijado. 'Marie me deu um beijo no rosto.' Ele comentou e Shaolin sorriu de lado.

'Isso é um sinal de que ela gosta de você.' O menino comentou.

'A Marie beijou a sua testa quando você estava dormindo, então ela gosta de você também.' Ele falou incomodado.

'É diferente. Não é a mesma coisa. Existem outros tipos de sentimentos que são demonstrados com um beijo. Há beijos diferentes.'

'Kasumi também me beijou.' Ele falou.

Shaolin franziu a testa. 'Que história é essa?'

'No rosto.' Ele falou apontando com o indicador para a bochecha.

O garoto endireitou o corpo tentando disfarçar o incômodo. Era ciumento e pronto! Já sabia disso.

'Ela me considera um irmão mais velho.' Kazuo falou sorrindo de leve.

Shaolin deu um longo suspiro e tentou relaxar os músculos do pescoço. 'O mesmo que entre eu e nee-san, entendeu?'

'Acho que sim.' Ele falou de forma sincera. 'É como você.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça. 'Kasumi é melhor que eu.' Olhou para o irmão e desviou os olhos, sentindo-se novamente envergonhado. 'Ela desde que soube sobre você nunca se importou por você ser um demônio, filho de Tousan… ou coisa assim…'

Kazuo meneou a cabeça. 'Ela não tem medo de nada.' Falou rindo.

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'Você tem razão, ela não tem medo de nada.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Bem diferente de mim…' Falou soltando um suspiro dolorido e fitando um ponto qualquer do gramado a frente deles. 'Eu estava morrendo de medo dela ter medo de mim.'

'Por ter um irmão demônio, né? Não deve ser legal mesmo…'

O menino balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu fui um idiota. A natureza não tem nada haver com o caráter. Há seres humanos capazes de atrocidades inimagináveis para você.'

Fitaram-se.

'Ela me falou sobre isso.' Kazuo comentou.

'E ela está certa… como sempre.'

O rapaz sorriu. 'Gosto dela… como gosto de você.'

Shaolin sorriu de volta. 'O mesmo digo sobre você e nee-san. Sem vocês aqui…' Ele encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Não seria capaz de seguir nesta missão.'

Sorriram de forma sincera um para o outro e Shaolin conseguiu perceber a energia que envolvia os dois. Definitivamente a vida não teria mais a mesma graça sem Kazuo ao lado dele.

'E de que forma você gosta da Kasumi?' Kazuo perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Shaolin desviou os olhos dele, batendo de leve na cerca do coreto. 'As coisas entre eu e Kasumi mudaram… Éramos como irmãos antes, pelo menos era o que eu e ela pensávamos…' Soltou um suspiro e olhou de esguelha para o irmão que o observava com a testa franzida. 'Nos conhecemos desde que nascemos, sempre fazíamos quase tudo juntos… Porém, com o tempo…' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Bem, não sei o que aconteceu direito, mas mudou ou a gente começou a entender que o que sentimos um pelo outro é diferente do que irmãos sentem um pelo outro.' Fechou brevemente os olhos e voltou a abri-los observando a praça. 'Eu não queria aceitar isso porque achei que seria melhor para mim e, principalmente, para ela continuarmos como amigos.'

'E o que mudou?'

Ele sorriu de leve. 'A gente se gosta de forma diferente… Da forma que se quer ficar junto.'

'Mas vocês já não faziam tudo juntos?' Arregalou os olhos. 'Ah entendi… Muito juntos… Até virar um só, não é?'

Shaolin encolheu os ombros constrangido e sentia o rosto em chamas. 'Hum… Só ficar perto um do outro, Kazuo.' Respondeu por fim.

'Então vocês realmente ficaram de agarramento?'

Shaolin endireitou o corpo. 'Não é bem agarramento. Já falei para você que não é legal falar desta maneira. Você não fica de agarramento com uma garota. Você a namora.'

'Hum… Então ela é mesmo sua namoradinha?' Ele falou, rindo.

'É… Agora ela é minha namorada.' Ele confirmou sério. 'Mas isso não é brincadeira. A gente não deve brincar com os sentimentos. Pode se machucar e machucar os outros.'

Kazuo inclinou o corpo, fitando o irmão sério. 'Você já a beijou dessa maneira?' Perguntou, fazendo um gesto em direção a tela congelada do smartphone do garoto.

Shaolin desviou os olhos dele, sentindo o rosto esquentar novamente. 'O assunto aqui não sou eu.'

'Beijou ou não?'

'Beijei.' Ele respondeu e olhou o irmão. 'E, se o seu irmão mais novo já fez isso, um marmanjo como você deveria criar coragem de uma vez e fazer o mesmo com a garota de quem você gosta, entendeu?'

'De quem você está falando?' Kazuo perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

Shaolin estreitou os olhos nele. 'Você realmente não sabe de quem eu estou falando, Kazuo?'

'Eu não gosto de nenhuma garota dessa maneira aí que você está falando.' Kazuo respondeu. 'Não pretendo ter filhos, nem ter contato especial e essas coisas.'

'Eu também não pretendo ter filhos agora.' Shaolin falou. 'Você não entendeu a parte de que estar com a pessoa que se gosta é bom?'

'Sim… Mas…'

Shaolin suspirou novamente. 'Então, não tem ninguém que faz com que você fique com o coração acelerado, ou sinta um frio no estômago, ou que faça você sorrir só por se encontrar com ela? Não tem ninguém que só em você a olhar já se sente bem pra caramba? Ou que você se pega admirando, pensando em como ela é bonita?'

Kazuo ficou em silêncio ouvindo o irmão. Shaolin o olhou de esguelha com um sorriso de lado.

'Aquela pessoa que, só em segurar na sua mão, faz você se sentir tão bem que todas as sensações ruins à sua volta se tornam menos assustadoras. Vai dizer que realmente não sente nada disso por uma certa garota, Kazuo?'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos de leve e sentiu o rosto queimar. Endireitou o corpo. Ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, processando tudo que o irmão falou.

'Hum… Então… Quando… A gente gosta de uma garota desta forma, demonstra isso com um beijo igual…' Pigarreou e apontou para o telefone do irmão, onde ele havia mostrado o vídeo. 'Igual o que você me mostrou aí?'

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça e Kazuo ficou novamente em silêncio, desviou os olhos, observando apenas a chuva cair do céu. Shaolin apoiou os dois antebraços na cerca do coreto e ficou em silêncio esperando o irmão assimilar tudo que ele tinha falado. Voltou a observar as energias que agora conseguia ver de forma tão nítida.

'E é tão bom assim como você falou?' Kazuo perguntou finalmente.

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'É, sim.' Respondeu e soltou um suspiro, lembrando-se dos beijos que deu em Kasumi, tinha vontade de beijá-la de novo e muitas outras vezes.

'E depois se tem o contato especial?'

Shaolin olhou para o irmão. 'Não é de forma imediata. Foi o que falei, você primeiro namora… Demonstra que gosta da garota, beijando-a… Hum… Abraçando-a. Depois… Aí, sim… Mas tudo deve ser aos poucos.' Ele tentou explicar. 'Tudo tem seu tempo.'

'Você já teve o contato especial com a Kasumi?'

'Não!' Ele quase gritou, olhando para o irmão e depois, desviando os olhos dele com o rosto em chamas. 'Ainda não.'

'Mas vocês já estão namorando há algum tempo, não é?'

'Não.' Ele repetiu, encolhendo os ombros constrangido. 'Somos muito novos ainda.'

'Mas se você já a beijou então o próximo passo não seria…'

'Sim… Mas isso não é assim imediato, Kazuo. É um passo muito grande.' Ele falou, coçando a bochecha, constrangido. 'Eu e Kasumi somos muito novos para dar este passo. Tudo tem um tempo certo.' Ele sorriu de leve, tentando controlar a vermelhidão do rosto. 'A gente pode namorar por muito tempo antes de… Hum… Antes disso acontecer.'

'Só quando você quiser ter filhos?'

O menino soltou um suspiro. 'Não… Quando for a hora. Quando eu e ela quisermos. Como eu lhe falei, os casais apaixonados fazem sem necessariamente quererem ter filhos.'

'Porque é prazeroso?'

'Exatamente. Não deixa de ser uma forma de… Hum… De fazer algo bom com a pessoa que se ama. Mas tem que ser na hora certa.'

'Você quer fazer isso com ela?'

'Somos muito novos.' Repetiu nervoso. 'Isso deve ser feito com responsabilidade. Um dia… Em algum momento no futuro vai acontecer.' Ele sorriu. 'Eu tenho certeza que ela é a pessoa mais importante para mim.'

Kazuo olhou para o irmão que estava olhando para as pessoas passando pelo parque.

'Kasumi é uma pirralha muito legal.' O rapaz falou e Shaolin confirmou. 'Não a faça sofrer.'

Shaolin virou-se para Kazuo, encarando-o. 'Nee-san também é uma garota legal, Kazuo. Pense exatamente no que você sente por ela.'

Ele soltou um suspiro. 'Gosto dela. Ela não é tão legal comigo como a Kasumi, mas… Não sei… Foi o que você falou, é bom olhar para ela. É bom estar ao lado dela.'

'Então acho que já entendeu o que sente por ela, não?'

'Acho que sim…'

Kazuo observou o irmão que evitava olhar para ele. Sorriu de leve, voltando a observar a chuva. 'Deve ser interessante. Acho que vou tentar.' Disse, sorrindo de leve.

Shaolin olhou de esguelha para o irmão e soltou um suspiro de alívio, tendo conseguido, finalmente, fazer Kazuo entender e tomar a iniciativa. Desencostou-se da proteção que estava apoiado. 'Acho que podemos voltar agora.' Ele sugeriu e o rapaz concordou.

Caminharam de volta para o hotel em silêncio. Shaolin parou em frente ao hotel e olhou para cima, percebendo a presença da prima.

'Então, você entendeu o que tem que fazer, não é?' Ele perguntou para o irmão.

Kazuo assentiu com a cabeça. 'Acho que sim.' Falou e assim como o irmão procurou a presença da jovem. 'Vou beijá-la, assim que eu a encontrar.' Disse, sorrindo de leve.

Shaolin rodou os olhos. 'Não…' Levou uma das mãos até o rosto, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Não é assim.'

'Isso tem muitas regras.' Ele falou incomodado.

'Você não vê os casais se beijando na frente de todo mundo… Quer dizer… Às vezes…' Pensou que com o irmão era melhor ser prático e direto. 'Faça isso quando estiver sozinho com ela, entendeu?'

'Sozinhos?'

'Isso.' Ele confirmou. 'Só você e ela.' Depois pensou um pouco e olhou para o irmão com o rosto sério. 'Mas… Presta atenção, não é para forçar. Se ela recuar, você não força, entendeu bem isso?' Falou com o tom severo.

Kazuo assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para o irmão.

'Ótimo.' Shaolin falou, coçou a cabeça, pensando que o pai estava lhe devendo uma. Aquele tipo de conversa deveria ser ele a ter com o irmão, com certeza ele saberia explicar melhor as coisas.

Ele tentou fazer o seu melhor, considerando que não tinha muita experiência e a sensação de constrangimento constante. Esperava sinceramente que tivesse ajudado o irmão a entender as coisas. Bocejou, sentindo-se cansado. Tinha ficado quase o dia todo na rua, observando as pessoas. Começou a caminhar em direção a porta giratória do hotel e Kazuo foi atrás dele.

'Shaolin…' O irmão o chamou, fazendo-o voltar-se para ele. 'Hum…' Kazuo fez uma pausa, fitando o irmão. 'Obrigado.' Agradeceu finalmente.

Ele sorriu para o rapaz. 'Não tem de quê. Irmão é pra essas coisas.' Comentou, voltando a caminhar em direção a entrada do hotel. Atravessou a porta giratória e abafou mais um bocejo. Fechou os olhos rapidamente e pensou como estava sentindo saudades de Kasumi. Sorriu de leve, nunca imaginou como doía tanto estar afastado da bela menina de olhos castanhos-avermelhados. Esperava que ela estivesse bem, apesar de sentir de maneira que não conseguia explicar direito uma certa apreensão no peito. Fechou o sorriso e franziu a testa enquanto caminhava decidido em direção ao seu quarto. Queria logo terminar com aquilo. Queria logo que Gabriel lhe desse a localização da próxima chave. Queria o quanto antes rever Kasumi e sentí-la entre os seus braços.

* * *

Kasumi caminhava devagar junto com o grupo de estudantes que seguiam para suas residências depois das aulas. Onora estava ao seu lado falando sem parar. Ela era aluna nova na escola e adorava Kasumi. Ela gostava de falar demais e Kasumi mantinha-se sempre quieta ouvindo. Então a menina de cabelos curtos simplesmente a adorava.

Kasumi olhou para o lado e estreitou os olhos num vulto parado perto de uma das árvores do parque que passavam em frente agora. Franziu a testa de leve. Andava desconfiada de alguma coisa nos últimos dias e isso estava a irritando tanto quanto os malditos pesadelos.

'Está tudo bem, Kurogane-chan?' Ela ouviu lhe perguntando.

Virou-se para Onora e forçou um sorriso. 'Tudo bem. Estou reparando apenas… hum… enfim… estou olhando apenas para o parque.' Respondeu.

Onora alargou o sorriso. 'Você gostaria de fazer um dia um piquenique comigo?' Perguntou ansiosa e encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Sou nova na cidade… Não conheço muitas pessoas.'

'Hã…' Kasumi foi pega de surpresa. O momento estava complicado para ela. Soltou um suspiro. 'Está bem… marcamos um dia.'

'Oba!' Onora exclamou alegre.

Kasumi olhou para além do rosto da jovem. Estavam passando agora por algumas lojas de rua e pelo reflexo de uma das vitrines, novamente ela reparou no mesmo vulto que caminhava de forma tranquila no outro lado da calçada. Ainda não conseguira ver bem as feições do rosto dele, mas conseguia ver de forma bem fraca a luz que o circulava.

'Acho que vou parar nesta loja para comprar…' Kasumi falou de repente parando em frente a uma lojinha de conveniência. Onora parou ao lado dela, olhando-a de forma interrogativa. 'Hum… comprar… acho que…' Levantou os olhos para finalmente ver o letreiro da loja. 'Vinho doce de arroz e… gengibre…' Completou e forçou um sorriso. 'Preciso fazer molho Teriyaki, já está quase acabando lá em casa.'

Onora abriu um sorriso enorme. 'Você sabe fazer?! Você é tão prendada, Kurogane-chan! Poderia me ensinar um dia?'

'C-claro…' Kasumi falou tentando se afastar dela. 'Podem continuar… Eu volto sozinha.'

'Hei vai aonde Kurogane-chan?!' As duas meninas ouviram Shimizu perguntando enquanto aproximava delas se afastando do grupo de estudantes.

Kasumi rodou os olhos. 'Eu vou apenas no mercado. Podem continuar. Volto sozinha.'

'É perigoso voltar sozinha.' O garoto comentou.

Kasumi comprimiu os lábios, andava sem paciência. Pensou que com apenas dois ou três movimentos era capaz de deixar o moleque chato desacordado e assim livre dele.

'Não!' Ela replicou com a voz dura. 'Eu voltou sozinha. Quero fazer as minhas compras em paz.' Falou sabendo que estava sendo indelicada. Soltou um suspiro vendo o rosto decepcionado de Onora. Voltou-se para ela e segurou a mão da menina entre as suas sorrindo de leve. 'Shimizu-kun acompanhará você até sua casa, pois ele é um menino muito gentil e um cavalheiro, não é?' Falou e virou-se para o garoto que arregalou os olhos.

'Hã…' Ele fora pego de surpresa. Não era bem isso que ele queria fazer. Olhou para as duas meninas a sua frente e soltou um suspiro. 'Claro.' Respondeu a contra-gosto.

'Obrigada, Shimizu-kun.' Onora agradeceu com o rosto corado.

'Por nada.' Ele replicou.

'Ótimo! Até amanhã!' Kasumi soltou afastando-se dos dois e entrando no mercado. Cumprimentou o atendente e observou de forma discreta o casal de colegas pondo-se a caminhar na mesma direção que seguia o grupo de estudantes. Soltou um suspiro aliviado.

Pegou uma cesta para colocar algumas coisas qualquer e observou pelo reflexo da porta transparente dos refrigeradores, o cara misterioso parado em frente a loja. Parecia indeciso no que faria. Observou que ele foi para a lateral da loja, provavelmente esperando que a garota saísse para voltar a segui-la. Estava com aquilo já lhe irritando demais. A primeira vez que havia reparado nele e em outros dois que andavam seguindo-a estava com a mãe, depois que saíram da consulta médica que Tomoyo a levou para verificar a saúde da filha. Trincou os dentes. Se um daqueles idiotas se aproximassem da mãe ou do seu pai, Miguel que a perdoasse mas já tinha perdido pessoas demais na sua vida passada para aceitar perder agora como Kasumi.

Perguntou para uma das funcionárias da loja se havia um banheiro que pudesse usar. A jovem logo indicou para Kasumi que agradeceu caminhando até a parte de trás da loja. Perfeito. Deixou a cesta com as compras num dos balcões junto com a pasta escolar e entrou no banheiro trancando a porta. Olhou para a pequena janela e estreitou os olhos nela. Fechou a tampa do vaso e subiu, alcançando a janela e a abriu o máximo possível. Não era o ideal, mas dava para passar por ela. Olhou para a parede contrária a da janela e viu o registro de água do banheiro. Usou como apoio para conseguir alcançar a janela. Olhou para fora e bem como imaginou lá estava o cara encostado num dos carros estacionados, olhando fixamente para a entrada da loja e provavelmente esperando que ela saísse por lá. Sorriu de lado. Idiota. Pensou enquanto dava impulso com a perna direita para conseguir passar pela janela. Tinha habilidade para aquele tipo de situação bizarra que se encontrava. Caminhou devagar em direção ao cara, tentando não fazer barulho e olhando para o chão a fim de encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-la. Passou pelas lixeiras do mercado e encontrou um pedaço de cano ou algo assim dentro dela. Pegou o objeto. Não era bem o que imaginava, mas ponderou que era pesado o suficiente para o que precisava.

Parou atrás de um dos carros mais próxima ao homem que acendeu um cigarro e soltou um suspiro irritado, provavelmente por estar ali parado esperando a garota sair para continuar a persegui-la.

Kasumi passou no estreito espaço entre o muro e um dos carros. Pegou algumas pedrinhas no chão e jogou a primeira acertando um dos latões de lixo produzindo o barulho que queria para chamar a atenção do cara. Ele virou-se e franziu a testa olhando para as latas e estranhando. Voltou a prestar atenção a saída da loja. Kasumi jogou a segunda pedrinha provocando o mesmo barulho e voltando a se abaixar para não ser vista por ele. Fez isso mais duas vezes até o cara se irritar e sair do seu lugar de tocaia para se aproximar das latas de lixo.

Assim que passou por Kasumi, ela se levantou, pisou no parachoque do carro próximo para lhe dar altura suficiente e com o impulso girou o corpo dando lhe força extra acertando-o na nuca e fazendo-o cair no chão. Olhou para a rua e esperava que ninguém tivesse percebido. Era melhor ser rápida, talvez tivesse alguma câmera de segurança no local e poderia chamar a atenção de alguém. Foi até o cara e verificou a pulsação dele, não estava morto, apenas com um baita machucado na cabeça. Ele tinha sorte que ela não tinha lhe acertado mais abaixo onde sabia muito bem que seria fatal. Virou o cara e olhou os bolsos dele procurando alguma pista.

Era óbvio que era um estrangeiro, pelas feições do rosto que agora observava com facilidade. Encontrou uma carteira e a abriu, procurando alguma identificação. Não achou nada, apenas dinheiro local e cartões. Bateu de forma rápida nos bolsos tentando encontrar alguma outra coisa e no bolso interno do casaco encontrou finalmente algum documento do cara.

'Stato della Città del Vaticano.' _(Estado da Cidade do Vaticano)_ Sussurrou, franzindo a testa, não precisava saber italiano para saber da onde o cara era. A pergunta era porque ele estavam atrás dela. Colocou de volta o documento e olhou em volta. Logo o cara acordaria, era melhor voltar, pagar as compras e ir embora para casa o quanto antes. Tinha que tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que aquilo estava relacionado a Shaolin e isso apertava mais ainda o seu coração com relação a segurança dele.

* * *

Marie olhava desconfiada para Kazuo que estava sentado à sua frente. Estavam jantando no restaurante do hotel novamente. Shaolin tinha comido alguma coisa quando chegou ao hotel e agora estava dormindo.

'Ele realmente está bem?' Marie perguntou pela segunda vez para Kazuo que levantou os olhos para ela. 'Ele parecia bem à tarde. Ele reclamou de alguma coisa enquanto estavam passeando pela cidade?'

'Ele está bem.' Respondeu. 'Está apenas cansado.' Repetiu. 'Caminhamos bastante pela cidade. Até que ela não é tão feia como eu tinha pensado assim que chegamos.'

Marie batia os dedos de leve na mesa. Estava ainda preocupada com o primo. Na verdade, vivia preocupada com ele. 'Ele não deveria ter saído o dia inteiro.' Ela suspirou. 'Mas é um pirralho teimoso demais.'

Kazuo desviou os olhos dela por alguns segundos, lembrando da conversa que teve com o irmão, sentiu o rosto esquentar e tentou disfarçar.

'Falei com otousan hoje pela manhã.' Ela disse, de repente, fazendo-o voltar a fitá-la. 'Ele disse que está estudando… tentando achar alguma solução para a situação do Shaolin-kun.'

Kazuo ergueu de leve as sobrancelhas, o pai dela não gostava nem um pouco dele e não tentava nem disfarçar. 'Tomara que ele encontre.' Falou por fim.

'Sim…' Ela concordou. 'Aposto que ele deve estar enfurnado naquele escritório, em volta daquele monte de livros velhos e cadernos de anotações deixados por Clow-sama.' Falou com a voz chateada. Soltou outro suspiro incomodada. 'Vamos ver se, pelo menos agora, Clow-sama pode nos ajudar nisto…'

'É… Oyaji, às vezes, falava desse tal de Clow.' Kazuo comentou. 'Parecia que… sei lá… às vezes é difícil entender as reações humanas. As Cartas não gostavam muito de falar sobre ele.'

Marie franziu a testa. 'Clow-sama era um baka.' Ela falou por fim, erguendo o queixo. Estava como rosto duro. 'Era um mago muito limitado nos seus conhecimentos sobre demônios. Espero que, pelo menos com relação a magia em seres humanos, ele saiba mais e tenha deixado alguma coisa para nos ajudar agora.'

'Seu pai também não gosta muito de seres como eu.' Ele falou, desviando os olhos dela novamente. 'Lembro-me bem de quando eu o conheci.'

Ela sorriu de leve e de forma triste. 'Ele está se esforçando.' Ela respondeu. 'Eu sei disso.'

'Tomara.' Ele falou por fim, ficando em silêncio depois.

Marie estreitou os olhos no rapaz, achando-o mais quieto que de costume. 'Você está bem?'

Kazuo olhou para ela. 'Estou.' Respondeu simplesmente.

Marie franziu a testa. 'Está muito quieto. Shaolin-kun contou alguma coisa que o deixou preocupado? Ele está realmente bem?'

O rapaz respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, pensando no que responder. Era claro que a conversa com o irmão o deixou preocupado, apreensivo, ansioso e nervoso. Só que não poderia dizer isso para ela, mas, pelo jeito, ele era péssimo em tentar disfarçar isso. Nunca fora muito bom. Sempre dizia o que pensava sem medir muito as palavras. Levou vários tapas de Midoriko quando era mais novo por isso e, pelo jeito, deixou o irmão constrangido e irritado diversas vezes pelo mesmo motivo. Sempre fora direto e, pelo que entendia sobre aquele universo, as coisas não poderiam ser tão diretas assim. Na verdade, eram complexas demais para ele.

'Hei!' Marie voltou a chamá-lo. Estava com o rosto preocupado. 'Em que está pensando?'

'Hum… Na conversa que eu tive com o meu irmão.' Respondeu.

'Ele está sentindo alguma coisa, não é?' Marie arregalou os olhos de leve.

O rapaz negou com um gesto. 'Ele parece bem.' Respondeu. 'Está mais desperto.'

'Sim…' Marie respondeu, voltando a estreitar os olhos nele. 'Mas o que ele falou para deixá-lo tão preocupado desta forma? O que você está escondendo de mim?'

Kazuo olhou para Marie a sua frente e franziu a testa de leve. Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Desviou os olhos e viu que tinha várias pessoas no restaurante. O irmão tinha recomendado estar a sós com ela. Pigarreou. 'Eu não posso dizer aqui. Tem muita gente.'

Marie olhou desconfiada para ele, desviou os olhos do rapaz e olhou em volta, reparando nas pessoas e as viu distante, não escutariam a conversa deles. Além disso, a probabilidade delas os entenderem era mínima. Ajeitou-se na cadeira incomodada, ansiosa e nervosa. Será que era tão mais grave do que estava imaginando. Que inferno!

'Você já terminou, não?' Ela perguntou e o viu confirmar com a cabeça. Fez um gesto com o braço, chamando o garçom e pedindo que trouxesse a comanda para ela assinar e eles saírem do restaurante.

O rapazinho logo veio com o que foi solicitado e ela assinou, já se levantando e olhando para Kazuo.

'Vamos?' Chamou-o, sendo seguida por ele. 'O que é tão importante assim? Você está me deixando nervosa…' Ela comentou, irritada, já pensando no pior e caminhando com passos rápidos em direção ao quarto dela. Abriu a porta e, assim que o rapaz entrou, ela a fechou, encarando-o séria. 'O que aconteceu? Desembucha logo, Kazuo-kun!'

'Eu gosto de você.' Ele falou de uma só vez.

 _ **Well, you done, done me and you bet I felt it**_

 _(Bem, você acabou comigo e pode apostar que senti isso)_

 _ **I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**_

 _(Tentei ficar frio, mas você é tão quente, que derreti)_

 _ **I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**_

 _(Caí nas rachaduras, agora estou tentando me recompor)_

Marie arregalou os olhos, chegando a dar um passo para trás com o susto. Balançou a cabeça de leve, achando que tinha ouvido mal. Não era bem isso que estava esperando ouvir. Estava esperando o rapaz dizer que Shaolin estava morrendo, com dor, sentindo, sei lá… Que a vida dele estava acabando, enfim… Pensou em tantas coisas terríveis naqueles últimos minutos que realmente achou que entendeu mal.

'O que você disse?' Perguntou incerta.

 _ **Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest**_

 _(Antes que o frio passe, eu darei o meu melhor)_

 _ **And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention**_

 _(E nada, além de uma intervenção divina, vai me parar)_

 _ **I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**_

 _(Eu acho que é a minha vez de ganhar ou aprender algo)_

Kazuo respirou fundo sem desviar os olhos dela. 'Que eu gosto de você.'

Ela olhou desconfiada para ele, perguntando-se o que ele realmente estava querendo dizer com aquilo. 'Certo…' Ela falou devagar, endireitou o corpo sentindo-se encabulada pelo olhar fixo do rapaz na sua direção. 'Hum… E eu falei que gostava de você também.' Ela disse em tom incerto, sem saber direito se eles estavam falando da mesma coisa.

Kazuo abriu um sorriso enorme, fazendo-a sentir o rosto esquentar. 'Então… Estamos namorando, não é?'

 _ **But I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

 _(Mas não vou mais hesitar, não mais, não mais)_

 _ **It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

 _(Isso não pode esperar, eu sou seu)_

Marie arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia direito o que dizer. Estava pronta para perguntar da onde ele tinha tirado aquela ideia maluca. Quando se assustou ao vê-lo se aproximar, enlaçando-a pela cintura, e abaixar o rosto, tocando seus lábios nos dela. Sentiu o coração bater de forma acelerada e a pernas fraquejarem de maneira que nunca pensou que sentiria. Kazuo a segurou mais firme pela cintura, mantendo os lábios colados nos dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, começando, finalmente, a retribuir o beijo. Envolveu-o pelo pescoço, acariciando de leve os cabelos da nuca do rapaz, fazendo-o estremecer e apertando-a ainda mais contra o corpo dele. Marie deu um passo para trás, puxando-o com ela, para buscar o apoio da porta atrás de si, tentando contornar as pernas bambas.

 _ **Well, open up your mind and see like me**_

 _(Bem, abra sua mente e veja como eu)_

 _ **Open up your plans and damn, you're free**_

 _(Considere outros planos e caramba, você se libertará)_

 _ **Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love**_

 _(Olhe para seu coração e encontrará amor, amor, amor)_

Kazuo provou a maciez dos lábios dela e o gosto deles era maravilhoso. Sentiu quando a língua dela passou de leve pelos lábios dele, aumentando o prazer que ele sentia. De forma instintiva, fez o mesmo, fazendo elas se tocarem e aprofundando o beijo com sofreguidão. Sentiu o corpo dela tremer de leve assim como o dele. O ar faltou nos seus pulmões, obrigando-o, contra a vontade, a afastar-se dela apenas por alguns segundos e ouviu-a suspirando, provavelmente, também sentindo a mesma falta de oxigênio.

Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente e a viu ainda com os dela fechados, a face rubra e os lábios entreabertos. Sorriu de lado. O irmão tinha razão. Aquilo era realmente bom demais. Voltou a se aproximar dela e, novamente, tomou os lábios da jovem, beijando-a. Levantou as mãos, puxando-a para se afastar da porta e levantou as mãos, passando-as pelas costas dela e sentindo os fios longos roçarem nas costas de suas mãos.

 _ **Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing**_

 _(Escute a música do momento que as pessoas cantam e dançam)_

 _ **We're just one big family**_

 _(Nós somos só uma grande família)_

 _ **And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved**_

 _(E é nosso direito divino sermos amados)_

 _ **Loved, loved, loved, loved**_

 _(Amados, amados, amados, amados)_

Novamente sentiu falta de ar, obrigando-o a afastar seus lábios dos dela, mas recusava-se a deixar de sentir o gosto dela. Deslizou os lábios beijando, de leve, o rosto lindo de Marie e sentindo a suavidade da pele dela. Percebeu quando ela puxou de leve os cabelos da sua nuca e soltou um gemido quando ele alcançou o pescoço dela beijando-o de forma suave. Respirou fundo, inalando o perfume entorpecente dela, e pensou por um momento como tinha sido bobo em ter demorado tanto para fazer aquilo.

Desde que a tivera entre seus braços assim que atravessara a brecha que o trouxe para aquele universo, já deveria ter se dado conta de que queria novamente senti-la contra seu corpo.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, sentindo os fios macios entre seus dedos e sentiu quando ela puxou o rosto dele para que pudesse beijá-lo nos lábios novamente.

 _ **So I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

 _(Então não vou mais hesitar, não mais, não mais)_

 _ **It cannot wait, I'm sure**_

 _(Não posso esperar, tenho certeza de que)_

 _ **There's no need to complicate, our time is short**_

 _(Não há necessidade de complicar, nosso tempo é curto)_

 _ **This is our fate, I'm yours**_

 _(Esse é o nosso destino, eu sou seu)_

Afastaram-se por falta de ar, mas ainda permaneceram abraçados. Marie repousou a cabeça no ombro de Kazuo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo tentando assimilar o que aconteceu entre eles.

 _ **D-d-do you, but you, d-d-do**_

 _(Você, mas você, vai)_

 _ **But do you want to come on?**_

 _(Mas você quer vir?)_

 _ **Scooch on over closer dear**_

 _(Aproxime-se, querida)_

 _ **And I will nibble your ear**_

 _(E vou dar uma mordidinha na sua orelha)_

Marie finalmente se afastou de Kazuo e fitou o rosto do rapaz. Estreitou os olhos nele, concluindo, de forma óbvia, que a atitude dele havia sido resultado da conversa com o irmão. Kazuo não tinha nem ideia de como era qualquer relacionamento entre humanos quando havia chegado neste universo. Lembrava-se da conversa constrangedora que eles tiveram quando os dois irmãos ainda estavam brigados e não se entendiam.

Kazuo franziu a testa de leve, incomodado com o olhar direto dela sobre ele. Por alguns segundos, perguntou-se se tinha feito certo ou não, tinha sido bom demais para ele, mas o silêncio fez com que ele começasse a se sentir nervoso.

 _ **I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**_

 _(Gastei muito tempo olhando minha língua no espelho)_

 _ **And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**_

 _(E me inclinando para trás para tentar vê-la mais claramente)_

 _ **But my breath fogged up the glass**_

 _(A minha respiração embaçou o vidro)_

 _ **And so I drew a new face and I laughed**_

 _(E então desenhei um rosto novo e ri)_

Marie sorriu para ele e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Acho que estamos namorando.' Ela finalmente respondeu a pergunta que ele fez antes de beijá-la.

Ele sorriu de volta. 'Sim… Só namorando. Nada de contato especial.'

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente e desviou os olhos dele. 'Só namorando.' Repetiu.

 _ **I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason**_

 _(Acho que, o que estou dizendo, é que não há razão melhor)_

 _ **To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**_

 _(Para se livrar da vaidade e deixar a vida te levar)_

 _ **It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue**_

 _(É o que almejamos fazer, o nosso nome é a nossa virtude)_

 ** _~*~ KK ~*~_**

 _ **But I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

 _(Mas não vou mais hesitar, não mais, não mais)_

 _ **It cannot wait I'm yours**_

 _(Isso não pode esperar, eu sou seu)_

* * *

Shaolin acordou sentindo-se satisfeito. Olhou para o lado e viu que o irmão ainda dormia na outra cama. Levantou-se e sorriu, tinha novamente se encontrado com a mãe e Gabriel. O Anjo havia lhe dado o paradeiro da quarta chave.

Arrumou-se e pensou que, depois que tomasse café, ligaria para Kasumi. Só para ouvir a voz dela. Aquela conversa toda com o irmão ontem tinha deixado-o com mais saudade ainda da menina. Sorriu, lembrando-se da sensação de sentir os lábios dela nos seus. Não mentiu para o irmão, era realmente muito bom. Esperava que o rapaz tivesse, finalmente, dado o primeiro passo, apesar de que a energia que vibrava em torno do corpo dele mostrava imensa felicidade e isso era bom sinal.

Saiu do quarto, deixando Kazuo dormindo e fechou a porta já encaminhando-se para o restaurante para tomar café.

'Movimento.' Ouviu a voz da prima e franziu a testa, abriu os olhos e encontrou-se no quarto dela.

Marie estava olhando para ele com os braços cruzados e o rosto sério. 'Você é um pirralho muito metido, sabia?'

Shaolin cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo, devolvendo a encarada da prima. 'O que eu fiz desta vez?'

Ela se aproximou sem tirar os olhos dele, mas sentindo o rosto esquentar. 'Você… Você instruiu o seu irmão…'

'Ah!' Shaolin soltou e sorriu para ela, mas logo fechou o sorriso, tentando ficar sério. 'Kazuo é mais velho que eu, não tem porque você concluir as coisas desta forma.' Ele deu de ombros. 'Por que eu o instruiria e para quê?'

'Não se faça de sonso, Shaolin-kun, que eu o conheço muito bem. Kazuo-kun nem tinha ideia do que era beijar e abraçar e muito menos sabia o que era namoro.'

O menino bem que tentou se segurar para não sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Estreitou os olhos na prima. 'Ele a beijou, foi? E você gostou, nee-san?'

'Hei!' Marie exclamou arregalando os olhos e corando. 'Você é um pirralho muito metido, sabia? E malicioso!' Falou, com vontade de dar uma coça no primo. 'Você não tinha o direito de ter feito isto.'

Shaolin franziu a testa. 'Você é tímida demais para tomar a iniciativa e Kazuo não entende como as coisas funcionam aqui. O que eu fiz foi apenas esclarecer as coisas para ele. Como eu havia prometido para ele que faria.'

'Você instruiu seu irmão a me beijar. Ele não tinha ideia do que é isso.'

Shaolin encarou a prima e a olhou sério. 'Acho que você é que, pelo visto, não tem ideia do que é isso, senão não estaria agora me acusando desta forma. Ele não fez nada que você não quisesse. Eu fui bem claro e o adverti para não forçar nada e eu duvido que ele faria isso. Então…' Shaolin olhou mais sério ainda, fazendo a jovem se assustar. 'Para de ter medo desta maneira.'

'Eu não estou com medo.' Ela falou entre os dentes.

'Então… Deixa as coisas acontecerem, nee-san.'

'Quem você pensa que é, pirralho, pra ficar me dando conselho sentimental? Acha que, só porque tem uma namoradinha, agora pode ficar instruindo seu irmão a ser Don Juan?'

Shaolin deu um passo à frente e encarou a prima ainda com o rosto sério. 'Você gosta dele e ele gosta de você. Você tem ideia de como esta droga toda que a gente está vivendo vai terminar, nee-san?'

 _ **Open up your mind and see like me**_

 _(Bem, abra sua mente e veja como eu)_

 _ **Open up your plans and damn, you're free**_

 _(Considere outros planos e caramba, você se libertará)_

Ela arregalou os olhos novamente surpresa com o tom dele. Não conseguia ainda se acostumar com ele agindo daquela forma.

'Você não tem a menor ideia de como isso vai terminar. Você não sabe se eu vou sobreviver até a última chave, não sabemos quem teremos que enfrentar até chegar nela, não temos ideia de quanto tempo minha mãe vai continuar conseguindo segurar a onda. Isso aqui tudo pode acabar, e aí? Kazuo pode ter que voltar para aquela merda de lugar de onde ele veio, você pode nunca mais vê-lo e vai querer mesmo ficar se fazendo de difícil? Acredite em mim, é uma merda estar longe da pessoa que se gosta e quanto mais tempo longe, pior se sente. Não passa! Não melhora!' Ele falava sério, deixando-a desnorteada. 'Então… Em vez de ficar me enchendo o saco, vê se aproveita para estar junto de quem você gosta enquanto puder.'

 _ **Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours**_

 _(Olhe para seu coração e você verá que o céu é seu)_

 _ **So please don't, please don't, please don't**_

 _(Então por favor não, por favor não, por favor não)_

Marie deu um passo para trás, olhando ainda assustada para o primo. 'Quem é você e o que fez com o pirralho?'

Shaolin soltou um suspiro incomodado, deu a volta e começou a caminhar em direção à porta do quarto da prima para sair e, finalmente, tomar o seu café da manhã.

'Gabriel apareceu e disse que a próxima chave é a de Pedro. Precisamos ir para o Vaticano.' Ele informou, tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu. Voltou-se para a prima. 'Dá para destrancar?'

Marie bufou contrariada. Fez um gesto com a mão, destrancando a porta e possibilitando que o menino a abrisse e saísse, batendo-a mais forte que o necessário.

 _ **There's no need to complicate**_

 _(Não precisa complicar)_

 _ **Cause our time is short**_

 _(Porque nosso tempo é curto)_

Marie ainda ficou um tempo observando a porta fechada, sentindo-se contrariada. 'Pirralho metido.' Soltou e franziu a testa. Pensou por alguns segundos nos beijos que Kazuo lhe deu e abriu um sorriso tímido. 'Humph… Pelo menos conseguiu instruir o irmão direito.' Falou satisfeita.

 _ **This is, this is, this is our fate, I'm yours!**_

 _(Esse é, esse é, esse é nosso destino, eu sou seu!)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:**_ _I´m Yours (Eu sou seu) by Jason Mraz_

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Pronto! Finalmente o filho mais velho de Syaoran aprendeu parcialmente o "contato físico específico"… pelo menos aprendeu direito o primeiro passo, né? Já tá valendo, depois o pai dele explica melhor os outros passos pq pelo irmão a coisa não está dando muito certo…_

 _Vocês não imaginam o quanto eu ri enquanto estava escrevendo este capítulo com a Bruna! Fazer um pirralho de 13 anos explicar sobre isso com seu irmão "mais velho" foi realmente hilário. Levem em consideração que o Japão é um país onde a maior idade é aos 21 anos! E lá censura por idade existe mesmo. Além disso… o Shaolin é um rapazinho romântico, inclusive por isso foi explicado melhor o início conturbado da relação entre os dois irmãos por conta do que o Shaolin acredita sobre o "contato físico específico". Hahahaha_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história e até quinta-feira que vem._

 _Kath_


	66. Arena Mortal (Mate o Exorcista)

.

 **F** **EITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 66**

 **Arena Mortal**

 **(Mate o Exorcista)**

Kasumi chegou em casa, tirou os sapatos e colocou a pasta perto da entrada. Estava contrariada. Tinha recebido a nota da prova de matemática e não foi muito bem. Sabia que receberia uma chamada do pai sobre isso e ele, provavelmente, iria obrigá-la a estudar mais. Colocou a mão no rosto, balançando a cabeça leve. Aquela maldita dor de cabeça e a apreensão estavam enlouquecendo-a. Não dormia direito, não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas, andava distraída demais. Quase tinha sido atropelada na semana anterior por estar distraída, envolta em seus pensamentos.

'Bem-vinda, Kasumi-chan!' Uma das empregadas da casa a cumprimentou alegremente.

Kasumi levantou o rosto e forçou um sorriso. 'Obrigada, Sayo-san…' Respondeu baixinho, caminhando pela sala com passos arrastados.

A senhora franziu a testa, estranhando o semblante da menina. 'A senhorita está bem? Gostaria que eu lhe servisse alguma coisa para comer? Fiz uma torta de frutas vermelhas que eu sei que adora!' Ofereceu animada.

Kasumi a fitou por alguns instantes, mas logo continuando seu caminho até a escada que levava ao segundo andar da casa. 'Obrigada, Sayo-san. Estou sem fome.'

A senhora arregalou os olhos, preocupada. Kasumi nunca recusava qualquer coisa que ela oferecia. O semblante da menina estava cansado e apático. Ligaria para sua senhora, informando que a filha chegou e parecia doente.

Kasumi subiu os degraus devagar e pensou em se deitar e dormir um pouco antes de se arrumar para ir ao dojo. Estava para mudar de categoria e o professor estava pegando no pé dela para que participasse de alguns campeonatos. Ela não estava afim. Tinha ido a alguns no passado por causa do pai, que adorava vê-la competir, mas não gostava muito daquela pompa toda.

A única coisa que gostava era poder lutar contra algumas adversárias mais experientes e mais fortes. Já tinha se acostumado com os erros das colegas de turma e as lutas do treinamento não duravam muito. O professor já estava até fazendo-a treinar com os meninos e alguns alunos de categorias mais altas, mas as lutas também não eram assim tão interessantes.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, apoiando as costas na porta e jogando a cabeça para trás. Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. Estava com sono, com o corpo dolorido, cansada demais. Aquele processo de relembrar sua vida passada tinha que parar ou enlouqueceria.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar algumas vezes. Tentou se afastar da porta, mas sentiu o corpo pesado, então apenas se deixou escorregar até estar sentada no chão. Fechou os olhos, massageando a cabeça por alguns minutos e, quando os abriu novamente não estava mais no seu quarto.

* * *

Kasumi sentia o corpo dolorido e machucado. Tinha sido arremessada com violência e bateu com tudo em uma das árvores da floresta onde se encontrava.

Estreitou os olhos no adversário, um grande demônio a sua frente. Era forte demais. Tinha quase três metros de altura, o corpo humanóide e musculoso com garras afiadas nas mãos e presas na boca. Tinha uma arma que mais parecia um machado afiado o qual usava para retalhar rapidamente suas vítimas.

Desviou, brevemente, os olhos dele e viu a enorme quantidade de cadáveres espalhados pela floresta esquartejados pelo demônio. Homens, mulheres e crianças.

Ainda apoiada no tronco da árvore, levantou-se sentindo ferimentos profundos em várias partes do corpo, consequência, principalmente, das garras da besta. Ele era muito rápido para um demônio corpulento. Conseguia se desviar bem do machado, mas acabava sendo atingida pelas garras dele. Além disso, Murasame era como uma espada comum quando enfrentava seres das trevas. Tinha-o acertado em várias partes do corpo que se regeneravam com uma velocidade espantosa.

Apertou mais forte a empunhadura da sua katana, sentindo o seu sangue escorrer pelo braço. Franziu a testa, reavaliando o inimigo. Aquela criatura tinha que ter um ponto fraco, todos eles tinham. Era apenas questão de achá-lo. Posicionou-se para reiniciar o combate, quando viu o conhecido vulto se colocar a sua frente, como já tinha feito outras vezes, avançando sobre o inimigo.

Trincou os dentes. Tatsumi estava interferindo. Novamente. Não dava para ele entender que, quando fazia isso, colocava-se em risco? Poderia morrer novamente! E, se fosse morto, para onde iria? Deixaria de existir? Não conseguiria nem mesmo vê-lo novamente.

Deu um passo a frente sem tirar os olhos dos dois seres que lutavam de forma violenta. Tatsumi estava muito mais rápido e forte, mas ainda não estava conseguindo desferir um golpe fatal na besta e já apresentava vários ferimentos pelo corpo. Ele tinha que voltar logo para o plano superior para se recuperar.

Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Endireitou o corpo e pensou que não teria outra saída. Se não fizesse aquilo, poderia perdê-lo novamente. E, dessa vez, para sempre.

Levou a lâmina de Murasame até a palma da mão esquerda e fez o corte.

Sentiu, novamente, o veneno da espada invadir seu corpo e caiu de joelhos, sentindo a mesma dor da primeira vez que usara aquele recurso para derrotar Esdeath. Sentia como se todas as células do seu corpo vibrassem e explodissem, como se o próprio corpo estivesse queimando. Cravou a espada no chão à sua frente e não conseguiu evitar que um grito de dor saísse de seus lábios.

Abaixou o rosto e, mesmo com os olhos fechados, conseguiu perceber a aproximação do inimigo. Sorriu de lado.

Ergueu o corpo e puxou a katana, estreitando os olhos na grande criatura que se aproximava com velocidade para tentar acertá-la com sua poderosa arma. Agora ela conseguia ver melhor os movimentos. Desviou do machado, abaixando o corpo e sentindo a arma passar por cima da sua cabeça, cortando a grande árvore atrás dela ao meio.

Com os joelhos flexionados, pegou impulso e pulou sobre o inimigo que acompanhou os movimentos dela e, como das outras vezes, ele moveu-se para acertá-la com suas garras. Surpreendeu-se quando a jovem girou a espada, ao mesmo tempo em que girava o próprio corpo, para pegar velocidade e força. Golpeou-o, arrancando-lhe o membro superior que caiu ao chão ainda se mexendo.

Kasumi sabia que tinha que ser rápida, aquele recurso agia por tempo limitado e o feioso a sua frente também tinha o poder de se regenerar rapidamente. Assim que pousou no chão, girou o corpo segurando a empunhadura de Murasame com as duas mãos e atingindo-o nas costas fazendo um enorme talho na pele do inimigo.

Ouviu o demônio uivar de dor e virar-se para ela tentando acertá-la com o machado novamente. Kasumi colocou a espada a sua frente, bloqueando a arma e, com o impacto delas, sentiu o corpo ser empurrado para trás por alguns metros. Flexionou os joelhos novamente, pegando impulso e correu em direção ao adversário com velocidade sobre-humana tentando golpeá-lo. Irritou-se quando ele conseguiu se proteger com a arma ou com o membro que estava começando a se regenerar.

Ela saltou por cima dele e, de forma atrevida, pisou no cabo do machado, usando-o para pegar um novo impulso. Girou o corpo lateralmente e, aumentando a força do golpe pela energia cinética, acertou o rosto do monstro que cambaleou para trás gritando de dor. Trincou os dentes, sabendo que ele ainda não tinha sido derrotado. Sem esperar, avançou novamente, abaixou-se apenas um pouco o corpo para golpeá-lo de baixo para cima com força. Com isso, conseguiu cortar o membro que segurava a mortal arma.

Ela tinha que aproveitar o momento que ele ainda estava desorientado para finalizar de uma vez aquela luta. Reparou que, apesar do grande talho no rosto, o demônio ainda a olhava com fúria através do único olho não-dilacerado.

Kasumi sentiu a aproximação de Tatsumi às suas costas. Ela tinha lhe dado tempo suficiente para se recuperar. Os dois precisavam atacar juntos e de forma sequenciada para não dar chance ao monstro de se regenerar.

Deu um passo para o lado, vendo o rapaz passar por ela para atingir o inimigo antes de voltar a se distanciar. Ela aproveitou a brecha e avançou sobre o monstro, acertando-o com toda a força. Os dois se alternaram golpeando o demônio, sem dar-lhe chance nem de tentar se defender, muito menos de voltar a atacar. Era como se fosse um pedaço de carne a frente deles, sendo retalhada aos poucos e jorrando sangue para todos os lados, mas nenhum golpe parecia ser suficiente para fazê-lo cair morto.

Kasumi olhou para o que restava do inimigo a sua frente com a respiração acelerada. Suas mãos tremeram. Logo sentiria-se fraca e a força extra que recebeu desapareceria. Olhou para Tatsumi do outro lado da criatura. Ele também tinha a respiração acelerada e a espada a frente do corpo estava completamente suja de sangue. Fitaram-se diretamente, tomando uma decisão.

Os dois correram ao mesmo tempo na direção do inimigo, que tentava em vão se proteger, e o golpearam de baixo para cima. As lâminas das espadas, passando rente uma à outra, por pouco não se chocaram e eles, enfim, conseguiram cortar o demônio ao meio.

Kasumi deu um passo para trás, olhando para os vários pedaços de carne que finalmente tinham parado de se mexer e estranhou quando tudo se tornou um pó negro a sua frente, formando uma nuvem negra no chão. Novamente alguns seres das trevas andavam simplesmente virando pó negro depois de aparentemente mortos. Este não era o padrão.

Ela caiu de joelhos ao chão, soltando Murasame e espalmou as mãos no chão para manter-se, pelo menos, erguida. Os lábios estavam entreabertos devido ao esforço físico e mental. Percebeu que as marcas em seus braços novamente clarearam, no entanto, não haviam voltado à tonalidade anterior, estavam mais nítidas. Sabia muito bem que, cada vez que usasse aquele recurso, afastaria mais a humanidade que ainda existia dentro de si, até tornar-se o que agora combatia.

Ouviu os passos arrastados e levantou o rosto, observando Tatsumi se aproximar dela, deixando-se cair sentado no chão ao seu lado. Com a mão, ele tentava fazer parar um sangramento no abdômen. Fitaram-se novamente.

'Precisa voltar logo.' Ela falou. 'Não deveria ter vindo me ajudar.' A voz dela era dura, assim como o olhar que lançava para ele.

Ele franziu a testa. 'Se você morrer, vai para o plano inferior e eu deixo de vê-la, Akame. Não posso ir para lá.'

'E se você morrer?' Ela perguntou erguendo o queixo. 'Morrer de novo! Ou sei lá!' Soltou irritada e trincou os dentes enquanto tentava se recuperar. Estava muito machucada.

'Eu sei lá o que acontece comigo!' Ele respondeu irritado. 'E que merda de diferença faz? Eu não aguento mais isso!' Gritou olhando para ela. 'Não aguento mais ser uma merda de um fantasma!'

Kasumi tentou se levantar, mas sentiu o corpo fraco e caiu de joelhos no chão novamente. Cravou os dedos na terra, tentando controlar a raiva e a ardência nos olhos. Não aguentava mais chorar. 'Eu também…' Ela falou entre os dentes, fitando a terra e o sangue que pingava de algum ferimento do seu rosto. 'Eu não aguento mais isso. Não aguento mais esse inferno.'

Ouviu que Tatsumi se aproximou dela, mas, como sempre, não conseguia sentir quando ele tentava tocá-la. Levantou o rosto e fitou o rosto dele próximo ao dela. Reparou que ele levantou o braço e tentou tocar no seu rosto, mas não conseguiu. A mão dele passou por ela como um fantasma. Um maldito fantasma da vida dela.

Fechou os olhos, finalmente, deixando as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos como sempre acontecia quando os dois se encontravam.

* * *

Kasumi abriu os olhos, ouvindo o barulho irritante do celular que estava no bolso de seu uniforme escolar. Estava de volta ao seu quarto. Teve mais um escape, ou sonho, ou pesadelo, ou sabe-se lá o que tinha sido aquela merda. Aquela tortura.

Sentia-se tão triste, tão desesperadamente triste que não tinha nem vontade de fazer nada. Apenas queria permanecer sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas na porta do quarto.

O celular tocou novamente. Ela respirou fundo e pegou o aparelho do bolso. Abaixou os olhos e franziu a testa, olhando para o número imenso que aparecia no display. Atendeu o telefone.

'Moshi-moshi?' Falou incerta.

' _Kasumi. Sou eu_.' Ela abriu um sorriso fraco ao reconhecer a voz de Shaolin. ' _Como você está?'_

Ela fechou os olhos sem saber direito o que responder. 'Estou bem. Está tudo bem.' Mentiu. Odiou-se por isso, mas não dava para falar para ele o que estava acontecendo. Não por telefone e muito menos agora. 'E você? Como você está?'

' _Estou bem… Já destruímos três chaves.'_

'Que bom... Você… Você está onde?'

' _Estou na Noruega. Vamos agora à tarde para a Itália.'_ Ele respondeu, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e franzir a testa.

'Itália?' Ela perguntou. 'Para onde exatamente?'

' _Roma._ ' Ele respondeu. ' _As chaves estão espalhadas pelo mundo. Viemos para cá para pegar a terceira chave, estamos agora indo para o Vaticano pegar a quarta.'_ Ele fez uma pausa. ' _Aí, depois dessa, fica faltando só mais uma chave que não sei ainda onde está. E então… eu volto para o Japão.'_

Ela fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes. Agora fazia sentido. Era melhor não falar nada para Shaolin. Isso o deixaria apenas preocupado. Ele estava longe, não poderia fazer nada. Tinha que focar na missão, no entanto como falar para ele que provavelmente já estavam o esperando? Ele poderia ir para uma armadilha. Inferno!

' _Hei! Kasumi? Está aí?'_ Ouviu a voz do menino a chamando por ter permanecido em silêncio. Abriu os olhos.

'Sim! Sim! Estou!' Respondeu rapidamente.

' _Você está bem? Passou mal alguma outra vez?'_ Ela percebeu o tom preocupado dele. Sorriu de leve constatando isso.

'Não se preocupe. Não passei mais mal, mas kaasan me forçou a ir ao médico com ela. Então não se preocupe. Tem muita gente de olho em mim aqui.' Disse em tom jocoso para não preocupá-lo.

' _Isso é ótimo! Tomoyo-ba-san faz bem em forçar você a ir ao médico.'_

Kasumi soltou um suspiro. 'E como vocês estão indo atrás dessas chaves?' Perguntou mudando de assunto.

' _Um amigo de kaasan está nos ajudando. Ele tem um avião particular que tem nos levado até o destino das chaves.'_

'Ele é confiável?' Não teve como segurar a pergunta.

' _Kaasan e Tousan confiam nele. Apesar de parecer que Tousan não gosta muito dele…'_

'Quem está com você?'

' _Estou com Kazuo e nee-san.'_ Ele respondeu.

Ela franziu a testa. 'E seus pais? Eles não estão com vocês? Está tudo bem com Sakura-ba-san?'

' _Eles tiveram que ficar no Japão, mas eles estão fora de Tomoeda. Uma conhecida de kaasan a está ajudando a controlar aquela dor estranha. Tousan ficou com ela.'_

'Que bom que obasan encontrou um outro apoio para ajudá-la.' Kasumi falou e estreitou os olhos, fitando um ponto na parede do quarto. 'Estranho aparecerem estes amigos justamente agora…'

' _Também achei, mas parece que, de alguma forma… Acho que eles já estavam prevendo esta confusão e agora estão tentando nos ajudar.'_

'Tomara.' Kasumi falou por fim. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

' _Às vezes… Às vezes tenho encontrado com kaasan em sonhos e ela me falou que está bem. Que está esperando por mim, Kazuo e nee-san para voltarmos para casa.'_

'Isso é bom. Assim você fica com menos saudades dela.' A menina falou com o tom de voz suave. Apertou o aparelho de telefone na mão e comprimiu novamente os lábios. Ainda conseguia ver a imagem dele, no escape que teve poucos segundos antes de receber a ligação, com o grande talho no abdômen. 'Vo-você não está se machucando, não é?'

Ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da linha e sentiu o coração fisgar.

'Shaolin?' Ela o chamou devido ao incômodo silêncio do outro lado da linha.

' _Estou tentando me cuidar. Não se preocupe.'_ Ele finalmente respondeu.

'Shaolin… Por favor… Cuide-se.' Ela suplicou.

' _Estou fazendo isso, Kasumi. Prometo. Nee-san e Kazuo estão aqui me ajudando.'_ Ela percebeu que ele se sentiu incomodado ao falar, engoliu em seco, ele estava minimizando a situação. Ela sabia disto. ' _Tenho só alguns arranhões.'_

'Certo' Ela falou por fim, mas sabia que ele estava mentindo.

A linha ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. ' _Estou com saudades de você._ ' Ele falou e ela abriu um sorriso. ' _Queria ouvir a sua voz, pelo menos.'_

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração apertado. 'Também estou com saudades.'

' _Queria encontrá-la nos meus sonhos, como encontro com kaasan.'_

Kasumi sentiu um bolo na garganta, não queria encontrá-lo em sonhos ou como um fantasma. 'Volte logo para casa.'

' _Logo estarei de volta.'_

'Estou esperando por você.'

' _Eu sei.'_ Ele respondeu.

Kasumi ouviu alguém falar com ele no outro lado da linha.

' _Eu tenho que desligar agora. Cuide-se.'_ Ele recomendou mais uma vez.

'Shaolin!' Ela o chamou. 'Fique atento. Eles já devem saber que está indo para Roma. Devem estar lhe esperando. Cuidado para não cair numa armadilha.' Falou tudo de uma vez. Ele precisava saber que de alguma forma o Vaticano pelo jeito já sabia sobre ele.

A linha ficou muda alguns segundos. Ela soltou um suspiro já imaginava o rosto surpreso do menino.

' _Co-como você sabe disso?'_ Ouviu ele perguntar com a voz séria. ' _O que está acontecendo com você?'_

'Está tudo bem… Hum… Eu… Eu…' Trincou os dentes, não sabia o que falar. 'Eu apenas sei, Shaolin.' Falou por fim. 'Tome cuidado. Peça para Nee-san e Nii-san ficarem atentos. A energia deles deve chamar a atenção. Lembre-se o Vaticano combate demônios a séculos. Os dois podem estar em perigo, assim como você.'

' _Kasumi… Você está me assustando. O que está acontecendo?'_ O tom agora chegava a ser irritado.

'Eu preciso ir agora. Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe comigo. Apenas mantenha-se vivo e volte para casa.'

' _Kasumi… me fala logo que merda está acontecendo?'_

'Nada!' Forçou a voz em tom alegre. 'Está tudo bem! Apenas… hum… acho que é… um pressentimento ruim…'

' _Pressentimento? Como assim? Você nunca foi disso!'_

'Hum… Acho que…' Ela olhou pelo quarto como se procurasse uma resposta. 'Talvez Retorno tenha despertado isso em mim!' Falou sentindo-se satisfeita por ter encontrado uma boa resposta.

' _Certo…'_ A voz dele ainda não parecia convencido. Ele a conhecia bem. ' _Eu preciso ir agora também. Logo estarei de volta ao Japão.'_

'Um beijo.' Ela disse tentando finalizar a ligação.

' _Beijo.'_ Ele falou e logo ela ouviu o aparelho desligando.

Soltou um suspiro e abaixou o braço deixando o celular no chão. Seria impossível fazer o que ele tinha pedido. Estava morrendo de preocupação e estava com saudades demais dele. Não aguentava mais aquela apreensão e aquela dor constante no peito. Fechou os olhos e odiou-se por sentir que estava com vontade de chorar, mas sabia que chorar nunca resolvia merda nenhuma da sua vida… ou das suas vidas…

Sentiu quando a energia mudou em seu quarto e abriu os olhos. Viu Miguel aparecer a poucos metros de onde ela estava e o fitou em silêncio com o semblante sério. Por fim, ela soltou um suspiro e tentou se levantar.

'Kasumi…' Ela o ouviu chamá-la e franziu a testa, estranhando o tom suave na voz dele. Levantou os olhos e deparou-se com o rosto preocupado do arcanjo no lugar da expressão contrariada com que ele a vinha encarando desde o incidente com Retorno.

Kasumi ergueu o corpo. Ainda tinha uma das mãos apoiada na porta. 'Ele está machucado.' Ela começou a falar com a voz dura. 'E tenho certeza que ficará mais ainda. Se ele morrer…' Ela engoliu em seco. 'Se nos separarem novamente, eu realmente não sei o que sou capaz de fazer.'

O anjo deu um longo suspiro. 'Ele está indo para o lugar certo. Logo o encontrarei para ajudá-lo a resolver uma questão.'

'Eu espero que sim. Eu não sei…' Kasumi balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu não vou me perdoar, e não o perdoarei, se ele morrer enquanto eu estou aqui, proibida de ajudá-lo.'

'É importante que ele se desenvolva.'

'Que tipo de desenvolvimento você quer dele? Vivo ou morto?' Ela rebateu sem esconder a irritação.

'Você tem que aceitar a decisão dele. Ele é quem vai decidir tudo no final.'

Kasumi cerrou os punhos. 'Eu juro que não o perdoarei se ele morrer.' Falou, encarando-o, séria.

'Assim você nunca conseguirá evoluir.'

'Se eu nunca conseguirei ficar ao lado dele, isso não importa.'

'E fará o quê?' Ele a interrogou com o semblante sério. 'Acha que conseguirá eliminar todos?'

Ela se afastou da porta e deu um passo à frente, ainda o encarando com severidade. Deu as costas a ele e repousou a mão sobre a maçaneta para sair do cômodo. Estava realmente tentada a avançar sobre ele para socá-lo. Abriu a porta e estava pronta para sair quando voltou a encará-lo.

'É bom os idiotas do Vaticano que estão há dias observando a minha casa e me seguindo do colégio até aqui não tentaram nada. Principalmente, contra os meus pais.' Começou a falar com a voz fria. 'Você sabe melhor do que eu que nunca tive problema em eliminar os alvos. Especialmente quando ameaçam aqueles que eu amo.'

Miguel franziu a testa. 'O que realmente se lembra de sua outra existência, Kasumi?'

'Seu bloqueio não existe mais. Estou tendo as merdas das minhas lembranças… Todas as minhas lembranças como Akame.'

O arcanjo estreitou os olhos nela. 'Você não é mais Akame. Ainda não sujou suas mãos de sangue nesta existência, Kasumi...'

'Se for para defender a minha família, não tenho problema nenhum em voltar a sujá-las.' Ela falou com a voz entrecortada. 'Se alguns daqueles idiotas chegarem perto da minha mãe…' Ela trincou os dentes, não completando a frase, mas sabendo que ele tinha entendido.

Miguel se aproximou, parando bem próximo a ela. 'Seu potencial é infinito, direcione-o para o que é certo.'

Kasumi ergueu o rosto, encarando-o de forma desafiadora. 'Não sou eu que carrego uma espada presa à cintura.'

Ele tocou de leve na arma que tinha na cintura. 'Nosso acordo foi claro.'

'Eu sei…' Ela respondeu. 'Você me lembra dele desde que me entendo por gente. É sempre o mesmo discurso. Só que você não está fazendo a sua parte! Estou tendo essas malditas lembranças de volta.'

Ele trincou os dentes. 'Eu realmente sinto muito. Tentei…'

'Chega!' Kasumi o cortou. 'Para de mentir!' Completou, já pronta para sair do quarto e bater a porta na cara dele.

Estava de saco cheio. Cansada. Com medo. Queria que aquilo terminasse. Arregalou os olhos, surpresa quando o sentiu segurando seu pulso com força, impedindo-a de se afastar. Levantou o rosto.

'Não estou mentindo.' Ele falou entre os dentes.

Ela puxou o braço com força e olhou ele com raiva. 'Vai para o inferno… Ou céu… Vai para o raio que o parta e me deixe em paz!' Ela gritou. 'Se não cumprir sua parte, não tenho porque cumprir a minha.'

Miguel a viu sair do quarto, batendo a porta com força e deixando-o sozinho. Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro, antes de ser envolvido por suas asas e desaparecer.

* * *

Shaolin desligou o aparelho e suspirou. Olhou para trás e viu o rosto debochado de Marie. Ela o tinha chamado de sacanagem no meio da ligação com Kasumi. Agora, depois do que aconteceu entre ela e Kazuo, com certeza a prima pegaria mais ainda no pé dele.

Não dava para entender as garotas. Ele a tinha ajudado, ela deveria estar agradecida e não enchendo o saco dele daquela maneira.

'Ligando para a namoradinha?' Marie perguntou, rindo.

Shaolin abriu um sorriso irônico para ela. Se Marie queria provocá-lo, ele saberia dar o troco. Encolheu os ombros e fez uma cara desoladora. 'Não tenho a mesma sorte que você de estar viajando com o namoradinho.'

Como bem imaginou, viu-a cruzar os braços e lhe lançar um olhar em chamas. Por alguns segundos, realmente pensou que ela invocaria alguma magia para fazê-lo sair voando ou com que desaparecesse da face da Terra.

'Você é um pirralho muito...' Ela começou.

'Metido.' Ele completou. 'Você já me falou isso duas vezes esta manhã.' Completou, afastando-se dela. 'Para de me encher, nee-san.' Falou incomodado. Marie foi atrás dele, não se dando por satisfeita. 'Já ligou para Tai Dai-san?' Shaolin perguntou.

Ela ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando para ele brava, depois rodou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. 'Já sim. Ele está providenciando tudo.'

'Isso é bom.' Shaolin comentou. Olhou por uma das janelas e confirmou suas suspeita de que estava chovendo lá fora. Não parava de chover. 'Kasumi pediu para a gente tomar cuidado. Que devem estar esperando por nós no Vaticano. A sua energia e a de Kazuo podem chamar a atenção deles.'

Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Como assim? Como ela sabe disso?'

'Ela falou sobre pressentimento, mas…' Ele reteve-se ainda olhando para a chuva que caía sem trégua. Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Ela está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Eu sei disso.'

Marie olhou para o rosto preocupado e triste do primo. Passou o braço pelos ombros dele e deu um beijo na bochecha. 'Vai dar tudo certo, pirralho. Eu e Kazuo-kun estamos com você. Você só tem que voltar logo daqueles transes doidos. Aquilo dá muita agonia na gente.'

Ele sorriu sem graça. Soltou um outro suspiro. 'Eu vou dar uma volta até Tai Dai-san providenciar tudo.' Ele falou.

Marie o segurou ainda. 'Aonde você vai?'

'Vou dar só uma volta.'

'Você sempre detestou chuva. Por que esse interesse todo em sair agora?'

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Kazuo deve estar acordado e daqui a pouco vem tomar o café. Você pode fazer companhia para ele.' Foi só terminar de falar e já recebeu um cascudo da prima. 'Hei!' Soltou irritado. 'Por que fez isso?'

'Para você deixar de ser malicioso desta maneira, pirralho.'

'Eu não fiz nada!' Falou ainda, tentando se defender. 'Eu só vou dar uma volta. Ver as pessoas… só isso. Aqui…' Ele comentou, olhando em volta para o hall do hotel. 'Tem muita gente nervosa e irritada. Vou para a praça.'

Marie desviou os olhos dele e olhou em volta. Tinha apenas alguns executivos, deveria ter alguma conferência ou algo semelhante acontecendo na cidade. Voltou a olhar o primo, agora com o rosto preocupado. 'O que está acontecendo com você, Shaolin-kun? De verdade.'

Ele desviou os olhos dela, não queria contar para ninguém. Achava que aquele tipo de "poder" fosse, de certo modo, invasivo demais. Conseguiu perceber que a prima realmente estava preocupada com ele, mas sinceramente não achava legal saber disso.

'Eu estou bem.' Ele respondeu. Desviou os olhos dela e viu o irmão aparecendo no hall do hotel. Reparou que ele sorriu quando o viu... Correção, quando viu Marie. Olhou para a garota e a viu corar violentamente. 'Hum… Eu já vou indo.' Falou, afastando-se dela. Cumprimentou o irmão com um aceno e já estava para sair quando sentiu a prima segurá-lo pelo braço. Virou-se para ela.

'Não vá para muito longe.' Ela recomendou.

'Pode deixar.' Falou e sorriu de leve.

Marie soltou o braço dele e, finalmente, Shaolin vestiu o casaco, atravessando a porta giratória. Marie ainda ficou um tempo observando o primo se afastar. Franziu a testa de leve, ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, conhecia-o bem demais. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa com ele que o estava perturbando, mas tinha que ser cabeça dura igual aos pais e não falar.

Kazuo parou ao seu lado observando o irmão. 'Por que ele resolveu sair debaixo dessa chuva?'

Marie olhou para ele de esguelha, sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente. 'Está acontecendo alguma coisa com ele, só que ele não se abre.'

'Hum… Ontem ele me pediu desculpas novamente.' Kazuo falou. 'Por causa das nossas brigas iniciais.'

Marie soltou um suspiro, preocupada. 'Shaolin-kun mudou demais e em pouco tempo.'

'Isso é bom, não?' Kazuo comentou.

Marie deu de ombros. 'Otousan sempre fala que tudo deve acontecer de forma gradual, no tempo certo e que toda transformação violenta é, de certa forma, explosiva. Principalmente no mundo da magia.'

Kazuo franziu a testa, incomodado. 'Acho que ele tem razão.'

'Gabriel-baka apareceu. A próxima chave está no Vaticano.'

'Onde é isso?'

'Não fica longe daqui, mas… Tenho impressão de que esta chave vai ser complicada.' Marie falou.

'Por que diz isso?'

'O Vaticano é o centro do catolicismo, uma religião bem forte no mundo. Milenar. E pelo que eu lembro que vocês me falaram… Esta é a única chave que não está protegida por alguém conhecido de Tao-san.'

'Isso é verdade.'

'O Vaticano é uma fortaleza e tem uma segurança acima da média…'

'Mesmo?' Kazuo perguntou, franzindo a testa e vendo-a assentir.

'Além disso, o catolicismo é um dos principais difusores do temor que os humanos têm do mundo das trevas…'

'Em outras palavras, eles odeiam seres como eu.'

'Como nós.' Ela consertou. 'Eles também não gostam de feiticeiros.'

Kazuo respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Já começava a entender a apreensão da jovem. 'Este anjo desgraçado também não colabora com nada mesmo.'

'Se a chave está lá, não há muito o que ele possa fazer, não é?'

'Humph.' Ele resmungou. 'Quando ele fizer alguma coisa… Aí, sim é que eu vou me preocupar.' Falou e voltou-se para trás. Estava de bom humor até saber para onde Gabriel os mandou agora.

Marie voltou-se para ele. 'Hei! Onde você vai?'

'Tomar café da manhã.' Ele respondeu sem parar de caminhar.

Tinha vontade de socar alguma coisa para extravasar a raiva, então era melhor se afastar de Marie, ou acabaria falando algo que poderia magoá-la. Naquele universo, não dava para ele falar tudo que pensava. Já estava aprendendo bem esta lição.

Kazuo entrou no restaurante, pensou em comer alguma coisa, mas tinha também perdido a fome. Que raiva tinha daquele anjo. Passou a mão no rosto e depois nos cabelos. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, olhando para o imenso ambiente, pensando no que faria.

Estava pronto para dar meia volta e ir atrás do irmão arrancar do garoto o que estava acontecendo com ele, quando sentiu segurarem forte no seu braço. Olhou para o lado e viu Marie, olhando-o seriamente.

'Acho que Shaolin-kun não explicou as coisas direito.' Ela falou, começando a puxá-lo.

Kazuo arregalou os olhos, percebeu que ela estava usando magia pois a aura estava expandida e estava com uma força fora do normal, puxando-o.

'Senta.' Ela ordenou, quase o empurrando numa das cadeiras. Soltou-o e deu a volta na mesa, sentando na cadeira do lado oposto a mesa e o encarando.

O rapaz olhou para ela de maneira desconfiada. 'O que foi?' Ele perguntou sem entender.

'Precisamos definir algumas regras.' Ela falou, estreitando os olhos nele.

Kazuo se ajeitou na cadeira, incomodado. 'Regras?'

'Isso.' Ela falou. 'Estamos namorando, não?'

Ele franziu a testa e olhou para os lados. Pigarreou, ajeitando-se novamente na cadeira. 'Não estamos sozinhos, não dá para namorar.' Esclareceu, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos de leve e sentir o rosto esquentar.

Marie comprimiu os lábios e desviou os olhos dele. Depois voltou a encará-lo. Respirou fundo e tentou relaxar. Era melhor esclarecer as coisas com ele de uma vez. 'Mas não precisa namorar apenas quando estamos sozinho.'

Kazuo franziu a testa de leve e desviou os olhos dela. Lembrava-se bem do irmão recomendando beijá-la apenas quando estivesse sozinho com ela. Quem sabe esta regra não era tão fixa assim. Voltou a fitar Marie e abriu um sorriso, fazendo-a sentir novamente o rosto esquentar.

'Isso é bom.' Falou pronto para se levantar e louco para beijá-la novamente, mas a jovem arregalou os olhos.

'Não! Senta.' Ela pediu, fazendo-o se sentir confuso.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fechou o rosto. 'O que é que está pegando?' Perguntou, tentando controlar a irritação. 'Primeiro me falam que só pode namorar sozinho, agora você fala que não precisa ser apenas quando se está sozinho… Assim é confuso demais de entender.'

'Hum…' Ela começou, tentando achar as melhores palavras. 'Namorar não é só beijar.'

'Eu sei… É beijar e abraçar.' Ele rebateu. 'E depois tem o tal contato especial.'

'Não!' Marie soltou, sentindo o rosto queimar.

'Não?'

'Quer dizer… Hum…' Ela desviou os olhos dele. Maldita libido. 'Não agora.'

'Além disso, eu sei que com humanos é diferente.'

'Diferente?' Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Sim. Shaolin explicou que eles se unem e tal. Isso é complicado. Vai que depois não consegue se desunir. Melhor não correr este risco.'

Marie arregalou os olhos, fitando o rapaz e nem sabia direito onde colocar a cara, tampou o rosto com as duas mãos e balançou a cabeça sem conseguir acreditar no que estava vivendo. Malditos hormônios que a deixaram se envolver com Kazuo.

'Hei.' Kazuo a chamou, inclinando o corpo em direção a ela. 'O que foi? Eu falei algo que não deveria, não é?'

Marie abaixou as mãos e o fitou, sorrindo de leve. Ele não tinha ideia do que era namorar mesmo. Considerando a experiência de Shaolin em relacionamentos e sabendo como o primo era envergonhado para falar destas coisas, provavelmente explicou um monte de coisas para o rapaz de maneira indireta.

Bem, ela não podia negar que realmente se sentia atraída por ele. Não depois dos beijos que trocaram, que além de serem os seus primeiros, fizeram-na se sentir desnorteada de felicidade. Kazuo era como uma folha em branco, com alguns rabiscos, mas que ela sabia que poderia se transformar numa obra de arte maravilhosa.

'Hum… Namorar não é apenas beijar e abraçar a sós.' Ela começou a falar sabendo que estava vermelha, mas era melhor ter logo essa conversa com o… O namorado. 'Pode se beijar rapidamente em público, abraçar, andar de mãos dadas, trocar carinhos… Estas coisas.' Ela falou. 'Ser romântico.'

Kazuo olhou para ela desconfiado. Inclinou a cabeça, tentando entender exatamente o que ela estava querendo dizer com isso. 'Certo.' Ele falou devagar. 'Pode fazer isso então sem precisar estar a sós?' Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme. 'Bom saber.'

Ela sorriu de volta e encolheu os ombros. Desviou os olhos dele. 'Hã… Não precisa ser assim tudo de forma rígida.' Falou de maneira tímida. 'Não é bem uma regra… Hum… Quando se namora, a gente faz o que tem vontade de fazer com a pessoa com quem está namorando. Não precisa… Ser assim… Apenas…'

'Eu entendi agora.' Kazuo a cortou, ela voltou a fitá-lo e o viu sorrindo. Sorriu de volta.

Kazuo se levantou e parou a frente dela, pegando na mão da jovem e fazendo-a se levantar. Marie sorriu, imaginando que ele pediria para passear com ela de mãos dadas. Arregalou os olhos quando ele levantou o seu queixo e se inclinou, beijando-a nos lábios. Soltou a mão dela e envolveu a cintura da jovem, fazendo-a se aproximar dele.

Ah, que se dane! Ela entreabriu os lábios e retribuiu o beijo.

* * *

O avião aterrissou no aeroporto Ciampino em Roma, na Itália, depois de quase três horas de voo. Shaolin caminhava devagar pelo aeroporto observando o corre-corre das pessoas. Olhou para trás rapidamente sobre o ombro direito e viu Marie e Kazuo, caminhando um ao lado do outro, de mãos dadas. Pelo jeito, a prima andou instruindo como o rapaz deveria se comportar agora com o status de namorado.

Sorriu sem querer, lembrando de um comentário do irmão, quando ele falou em alto e bom tom: "pobre diabo o macho que aquela ruiva metida escolhesse".

Balançou a cabeça de leve, estava feliz por os dois terem se acertado. Estava lhe dando agonia ver a energia que os envolvia tão brilhante e bonita e continuavam só com aquela troca de olhares. Soltou um suspiro e arrumou a mochila nas costas. Estava apreensivo desta vez. Não era bem medo, era algum outro sentimento que não sabia ainda identificar.

Lembrou-se da mãe o abraçando com carinho no sonho que teve com ela, antes de Gabriel aparecer para lhe informar sobre a próxima chave. Gostava quando sonhava com ela. Conversaram um pouco desta vez e ele lhe contou sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ela ficou preocupada, mas precisava falar com alguém sobre isso.

A mãe o aconselhou a tentar não se assustar, e deixar que aquilo entrasse em sua vida. Não podia ir contra o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas era decisão dele a maneira como aceitar o novo dom. Ou melhor, como Heimdall mesmo o alertara, ele sempre o teve, agora só estava mais forte. Ela se despediu dele com um beijo na sua testa e um pedido para se cuidar. Além de um aviso para sempre acreditar nele mesmo, pois ela sabia, ela tinha certeza, que ele era um bom menino. Novamente, pediu para mandar um abraço para Kazuo e Marie.

Kazuo observava o irmão caminhando na frente, ele tinha vindo a viagem inteira calado. Estava calado demais. Sentia-se incomodado com isso. Sentia-se preocupado com o tal Vaticano e sobre o que Marie havia lhe falado do local. Apertou sem querer a mão de Marie que estava com os dedos entrelaçados ao seu. Estava gostando de caminhar com ela daquela forma, este negócio de ser namorado era bem interessante.

Tai Dai havia lhes dito que um carro os estaria esperando para levá-los até o hotel reservado. A viagem foi de quase uma hora até a cidade do Vaticano, na verdade, até as imediações da cidade, onde a reserva do hotel havia sido feita. Havia sido novamente silenciosa.

Desta vez, diferente das outras, Tai Dai fora com eles até o hotel, resolvendo o check-in para eles. Marie estreitou os olhos no rapazinho, ele estava sendo bem mais cuidadoso com relação a estadia deles ali. Como imaginou, a chave que estivesse no vaticano daria mais trabalho para eles, e Tao-san também sabia disto. Estava sendo cauteloso.

Tai Dai se aproximou com um sorriso nervoso, informando que estava tudo certo com o check-in deles e entregou as chave e também entregou de forma discreta para Kazuo um envelope pardo. Disse que fora o senhor Tao quem havia enviado, e recomendou que o rapaz abrisse-o apenas quando estivesse já no quarto do hotel. Kazuo olhou desconfiado para ele.

Assim que entrou no quarto e deixou a mochila numa das poltronas, abriu o envelope e olhou desconfiado para os papéis. Chamou Shaolin que se aproximou e observou com interesse. O menino sorriu de lado e arqueou rapidamente as sobrancelhas.

'Este tal amigo da kassan realmente é um homem influente.' Shaolin comentou.

'O que é isso?' O rapaz perguntou para o irmão.

Shaolin suspirou. 'São mapas da cidade do Vaticano. Mapas confidenciais.' Ele completou.

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Ele então deve imaginar que vamos ter que invadir para achar a chave.'

'Com certeza.' O menino confirmou. 'Entregou isso para nos ajudar a nos localizarmos lá. Principalmente com este daqui.' Falou apontando para um dos mapas.

'Que mapa é esse?'

'É a galeria subterrânea do Vaticano. Acho que nos será muito útil.'

O rapaz respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. 'Esta chave vai ser complicada. Marie me falou que o pessoal daqui não gosta de seres como eu e ou de feiticeiros.'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça, desviou os olhos do irmão e sorriu de leve. 'Eles só tem medo. Os homens sempre temem aquilo que não conhecem completamente. Além disso, é fácil generalizar as coisas.'

Kazuo olhou para o irmão e franziu a testa. 'O que está acontecendo com você, Shaolin?' Perguntou de forma preocupada. 'Esse lance de destruir as chaves… Isso não está fazendo bem para você.'

O menino levantou o rosto e fitou o irmão, sorriu de leve novamente. 'Na verdade… É o contrário.' O rapaz olhou confuso. 'Está me ajudando a entender um monte de coisas.'

'Você está com medo?'

Ele balançou a cabeça negando. 'Não é medo…' Respondeu, soltando um suspiro e desviando os olhos do irmão momentaneamente, antes de voltar a fitá-lo. 'Minha magia está aumentando, espero saber controlá-la de forma correta.' Ele respondeu.

Kazuo ficou calado, olhando para o irmão. Realmente a magia dele estava num nível alto e eles ainda tinham quatro chaves para destruir. Temia demais o que poderia acontecer com ele quando chegasse à última. Forçou um sorriso. 'Tenho certeza que é capaz de controlar.'

'Quando lutamos…' Shaolin começou a falar. 'E usamos magia um contra o outro, se nee-san não estivesse ao lado de Kasumi, eu a teria machucado.'

O rapaz arregalou os olhos de leve, entendendo agora o que o irmão estava querendo dizer. Shaolin não estava com medo de controlar a magia por ele, mas estava com receio de não conseguir controlar e machucar alguém. Era estranho constatar isso.

No mundo das trevas, e pelo visto naquele universo também, sempre se procurava, ansiava-se por mais e mais magia, poder, força. Agora ele estava a frente de um ser que apresentava cada vez mais este "poder" e se ressentia, por medo de acabar machucando os outros.

Pensou novamente em Midoriko. Se ela estivesse aqui, com certeza estaria tentando persuadir o garoto a se tornar aliado dela para dominar sabe-se lá mais o quê. Se ele tivesse aquele nível de magia, ela estaria infinitamente orgulhosa dele.

'Lembro-me que quando comecei a treinar magia…' Shaolin continuou. 'A primeira lição que tousan me deu foi que todos nós temos nossos demônios.' Kazuo sorriu de leve com a colocação. 'Que, como nós os controlamos, depende de nossos princípios e caráter. Que era importante que eu soubesse que, uma vez que estivesse forte isso não poderia subir à minha cabeça.'

'Ele falou isso?' Kazuo perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Shaolin acenou que sim e soltou um suspiro. 'Que eu nunca poderia me achar melhor que ninguém por conseguir fazer algo que outras pessoas não podem. Pelo contrário, justamente por possuir essas habilidades, eu seria responsável por proteger aqueles que não as têm.'

Kazuo soltou um suspiro e abaixou o rosto incomodado. 'Diferente do que sempre me falaram. Agora dá para entender por que você é assim e porque, no final, estão testando o seu caráter…' Levantou o rosto, fitando o menino. 'Eu não conseguiria passar nem no primeiro teste.'

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'Não sou melhor que você, Kazuo. Apenas tive uma orientação correta.' Ele fez uma pausa e olhou o irmão. 'Na verdade, se pararmos para analisar, você tem tanto ou mais caráter que eu.' Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Você é uma boa pessoa, apesar de ter vivido sempre sendo ensinado… Ou melhor, sempre o obrigaram a não ser.'

O rapaz endireitou o corpo. 'Não sou uma pessoa legal. Sou um demônio.'

Shaolin sorriu para ele e balançou a cabeça. 'Está bem… Não vou desfazer sua fama de mau.' Disse, afastando-se dele. 'As garotas adoram isso, não é?'

'Você anda um pirralho muito malicioso.' Comentou rindo.

* * *

'Ele entregou isso mesmo para você?' Marie perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e olhando para Kazuo. Nas mãos dela tinha os mapas do Vaticano que lhe foram entregue por Tai Dai.

Kazuo acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'Shaolin falou que o tal amigo da Sakura deve ser influente.'

'Realmente… a familia Tao é bem influente. Mas confesso que não imaginava tanto.' Ela comentou, caminhando até a mesa do quarto e os abrindo. 'Ele teve cuidado de mandar em papel.' Ela falou sorrindo de lado, sabia que uma vez que ela tivesse acesso aos dados poderia memorizá-lo e depois usar o poder de Retorno para manter a lembrança dos detalhes. Assim, não teria nem perigo de cair em alguma rede Wi-fi e serem descobertos. Estava sendo muito cauteloso.

'Pelo jeito, ele também não tem ideia de onde está esta chave, para nos dar esta quantidade de mapas.'

'Como eu falei, o Vaticano tem uma segurança acima do normal. Eles têm um acervo repleto de dados e relíquias que simplesmente não interessa a ninguém que sejam descobertas.'

'Por que isso?'

Marie deu de ombros. 'Eles combatem o que eles consideram o "mal" na terra durante milênios como eu lhe falei. Teve um tempo em que eles claramente caçavam feiticeiros ou qualquer outro detentor de magia, foi chamado de tempo da Inquisição. Agora as coisas são mais debaixo do pano. Eles fazem parte do Círculo. Estão sempre a par do que acontece no mundo da magia. Simplesmente viram que não podem contra todos e resolveram se juntar a eles de forma controlada.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. Caminhou devagar até a janela do quarto de Marie onde estavam e olhou por ela. Realmente sentia uma energia estranha naquele lugar.

'Então eles pararam de caçar feiticeiros?' O rapaz perguntou sem desviar os olhos da vista que dava para cidade do Vaticano.

'De forma oficial, sim.' Marie perguntou. 'Mas até hoje existe a prática de exorcismo.'

'Exorcismo?' Kazuo perguntou, virando-se para ela. 'O que é isso?'

'Combate a demônios.' Ela respondeu.

'Hum…' Ele murmurou. 'Se combatem seres das trevas, devem ter feiticeiros trabalhando junto com eles. Não tem como seres humanos comuns combater demônios.'

'Sim… Mas não chamam de Feiticeiros ou xamãs… Este tipo de pessoa é chamado de exorcista.' Ela clarificou. 'Não deixam de ser pessoas com magias que foram canalizadas apenas para o combate a seres das trevas.' Ela franziu a testa por alguns segundos pensando. 'É estranho isso, eles no final limitam tanto o poder da pessoa dotada de magia para que seja apenas direcionada para o que eles chamam de exorcismo. Ficam todos padronizados.'

'Se eles são tão importantes assim, por que não escolheram um deles para destruir as chaves em vez do Shaolin?'

Marie soltou um suspiro. 'Porque a igreja radicaliza e generaliza tudo. Não existem demônios bons. Todos são ruins. Não existe a teoria do Yin-Yang para eles. Bem é bem, mal é mal.' Ela deu outro suspiro. 'E bem é o que está a favor deles e mal o que está contra. Simples assim.'

Kazuo cruzou os braços e encarou novamente Marie. 'Não sabemos onde está esta chave e nem como ela é. O Rashinban pode identificar onde ela está e depois podemos pensar em como ir até ela usando estes mapas.' Ele falou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção a mesa.

Marie respirou fundo e sorriu de leve. 'A presença do Shaolin está muito forte. Estou com dificuldade de manter o poder de Apagar para camuflá-la.' Ela se sentou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e depois o rosto na mão. 'Além disso…'

Kazuo franziu a testa e caminhou até ela. 'O que está acontecendo?'

'Não sei direito.' Ela respondeu. 'Ando sentindo uma dor de cabeça e um incômodo constante.'

'Está doente?' Ele perguntou, abaixando-se e pegando o rosto dela. 'Realmente parece cansada. Melhor fazer como Shaolin e dormir um pouco.'

Ela forçou um sorriso. 'Deve ser apenas estresse. Nervosismo.' Ela falou. 'Estou preocupada demais com Shaolin-kun e, principalmente, com o paradeiro desta chave agora.'

Kazuo se inclinou e beijou a testa dela, depois a abraçou. 'A gente vai dar um jeito em tudo.'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Eu espero que sim.'

* * *

Shaolin caminhava devagar pelas ruas aos arredores da Cidade do Vaticano. Marie e Kazuo estavam ao seu lado. Colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco e apertou a esfera negra entre os dedos. Durante o dia, eles tinham acompanhado um grupo de turistas japoneses que estavam alojados no mesmo hotel que eles. Entraram no Vaticano como turistas e fora mais fácil do que o menino imaginou encontrar a chave. Este era o problema. Fora fácil demais.

Não era possível que uma relíquia capaz de abrir brechas entre os universos, e até para o mundo das trevas, estivesse no local indicado pelo Rashinban. Apertou mais forte a esfera negra. Tinha a sensação de estar indo para uma armadilha. Havia sentido magia demais no lugar. Magia demais para um lugar que considera feiticeiros profanadores da fé.

A chave estava na mão direita da estátua de São Pedro em frente à basílica e na praça que leva o nome do santo. Acessível a qualquer pessoa praticamente. Visível a todos os visitantes. Não fazia sentido aquilo. O senhor Tao tinha enviado vários mapas do Vaticano, pensando, possivelmente, o mesmo que eles: que a chave estaria num lugar fortemente guardado.

'Tem que fazer sentido… Mas qual?' Ele sussurrou incomodado ainda. Olhou de esguelha para o irmão que estava ao seu lado tão ou mais apreensivo que ele.

Pararam perto de um restaurante e olharam para a entrada da Praça de São Pedro, a guarda suíça fazendo a ronda como sempre, principalmente à noite.

Kazuo olhou para Marie e franziu a testa. A jovem estava com o rosto pálido. Não estava bem. Ele havia insistido para que ela descansasse mais, porém era teimosa. No fundo estava com pressa para destruírem aquela chave e caírem o fora dali o quanto antes. Ela tinha sido clara quando disse que temia realmente por ele. Seres como Kazuo não seriam nem ao menos questionados ou aprisionados se fossem pegos pela Igreja, simplesmente seriam combatidos.

'Marie…' Kazuo a chamou, fazendo a jovem tirar os olhos do obelisco ao centro da praça e olhar para o rapaz. 'Você tem certeza que…'

'Eu estou bem.' Ela o cortou e o viu franzir a testa. 'Vamos terminar logo com isso.' Falou decidida. Marie desviou os olhos dele e observou o primo que olhava fixamente para a praça entre as colunas ao estilo romano. Estavam próximos à praça de São Pedro, na via Paolo VI.

A cerca era baixa, não havia muros protegendo-a. A Guarda Suíça protegia de forma assídua a entrada da basílica de São Pedro. O Plano era Marie usar o poder de Ilusão e camuflar a entrada deles na praça. Se fosse o caso, usaria o poder de Sono. Shaolin chegaria perto da chave e, depois de entrar naquele transe doido, destruiria e eles caíram fora. Fácil demais.

Kazuo olhou para os lados e viu algumas pessoas caminhando àquela hora pela via onde estavam. Realmente parecia não haver cuidado algum para proteger a chave. Passou a mão no rosto e depois pelos cabelos, compartilhava a mesma apreensão do irmão, parecia fácil demais.

Marie havia comentado que muitas relíquias, tão ou mais importantes, estavam simplesmente encaixotadas nos acervos secretos, sem acesso a ninguém e esquecidas ou completamente ignoradas pelas pessoas. A Igreja gostava de pregar que sabia muito, mas a feiticeira acreditava que eles eram tão fechados que nem tinham ideia do que tinham nas mãos.

'Vamos?' Ela sugeriu assim que o guarda passou pelas colunas romanas na lateral direita da praça.

Os dois acenaram que sim e ela invocou o poder de Ilusão, fazendo-os invisíveis para todos.

Caminharam devagar, pularam a baixa cerca, que mal protegia alguma coisa, e atravessaram o conjunto de colunas. Havia algumas pessoas na praça, sempre havia fiéis fazendo vigília, independente do horário. Atravessaram devagar a praça, evitando esbarrar em qualquer um dos fiéis.

Kazuo trincou os dentes, tinha alguma coisa errada. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e franziu a testa conseguia identificar magia em várias partes, não era apenas a guarda suíça que parecia estar fazendo ronda. Levantou o rosto, vendo uma quantidade enorme de estátuas que pareciam estar olhando para eles, aquele lugar era definitivamente muito estranho. Esbarrou no irmão, que tinha parado de repente, poucos metros depois de passarem pelo obelisco que se situava no centro da praça.

'Vamos embora.' Shaolin falou de repente. 'Vamos embora, agora.' Ele falou já pronto para dar meia volta.

Marie segurou o garoto pelo braço. 'O que aconteceu?'

'As pessoas… Elas sumiram.' Ele falou, fazendo finalmente a jovem se dar conta que eles agora estavam sozinhos na praça. Franziu a testa, sem entender ao certo o que aconteceu.

'Está tarde…' Ela começou a falar.

'Não.' O garoto a interrompeu. 'Tem magia demais.' Ele a alertou. 'Isso é uma armadilha. Kasumi estava certa. Vamos embora agora.'

'Ele está certo… Tem alguma coisa errada.' Kazuo finalmente falou, mas sem tirar os olhos de alguns vultos que conseguia ver passando por entre as colunas gregas. 'Vamos embora…' Ordenou, pegando o braço de Marie e já começando a puxá-la para saírem da praça quando finalmente os vultos se revelaram, todos vestidos de negro.

Não era a guarda suíça com seus uniformes peculiares, a guarda também tinha desaparecido.

Kazuo virou o rosto, observando que eles saíram de todos os lados, eram pelo menos uns trinta. Caminhavam devagar em direção a eles. 'Cancele a magia, Marie. Eles já sabem que estamos aqui. Poupe-se.'

Marie franziu a testa, observando os homens se aproximando. Todos eram circulados por magia. Uma magia uniforme e peculiar. Engoliu em seco, eram exorcistas. Instintivamente levantou o escudo em torno dos três.

'Precisa sair daqui, Kazuo.' Ela falou. 'Vou usar Movimento e você sai daqui. Eu e Shaolin daremos um jeito de sair em seguida.'

'Está maluca?' Ele falou, pegando a esfera negra. 'Nem pensar em me tirar daqui.'

'Tira ele daqui agora, Nee-san!' Shaolin falou, pegando a esfera negra e materializando a espada.

Shaolin tirou os olhos dos homens que pararam ainda encarando-os e virou-se para o obelisco no centro da praça, arregalou os olhos observando uma energia pálida envolver o gigantesco monumento e aumentando aos poucos. Merda! Tinha sido avisado por Kasumi porque não a ouviu? Lembrou-se do que ela lhe falou por telefone sobre a energia de Marie e Kazuo. Virou-se para eles.

'Vocês dois saiam daqui agora!' Ele gritou, nervoso.

Kazuo apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada, não entendendo aquela apreensão do irmão, eram apenas alguns feiticeiros idiotas. Eles dariam conta daqueles idiotas em dois tempos.

Marie olhou para o primo e franziu a testa. 'Movim…' Não conseguiu nem finalizar a invocação de sua magia para tirar Kazuo dali e assustou-se com a energia em torno do obelisco que explodiu, expandindo-se de forma circular em todas as direções da praça e atravessando-os.

'Merda.' Shaolin falou entre os dentes. Sentindo a energia passar por ele e atingir Kazuo e Marie que caíram em seguida de joelhos mal conseguindo manter os braços à frente do corpo para evitarem bater com o rosto no chão.

'Que merda é esta?' Kazuo falou, sentindo o corpo fraco e pesado. Levantou o rosto e viu a magia, circulando toda a praça como se fosse um fraco nevoeiro. Virou o rosto e viu Marie tão ou mais fraca que ele ao seu lado. Engoliu em seco. Novamente olhou para frente e viu o irmão em pé, empunhando a espada a sua frente. Inferno. O que estava acontecendo?

Shaolin sentiu uma gota de suor descer pela lateral de seu rosto. Olhou em volta, observando os vultos vestidos de negro se aproximarem e apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada entre os dedos.

'Então você deve ser o garoto que anda destruindo as chaves?' Ele ouviu e estreitou os olhos em um senhor que deu alguns passos à frente. 'Confesso que imaginei que tivesse magia ligada às trevas também, garoto. Considerando que é filho de um demônio com uma meretriz.'

'Dobre a língua para falar dos meus pais, velho.' Shaolin falou entre os dentes.

Rosas sorriu de leve, observando-o com a espada a sua frente. 'Acha mesmo que um garoto como você vai conseguir lutar contra todos nós?'

Shaolin tirou os olhos dele e observou o grupo que se aproximava agora com armas nas mãos. Eram muitos. Olhou sobre o ombro direito e viu Kazuo e Marie no chão com suas presenças fracas.

Rosas levantou a mão, pedindo de forma silenciosa para que ninguém atacasse ainda o grupo. 'Vou lhe contar uma história interessante, criança. E espero que depois de ouvi-la resolva baixar esta arma. Minha intenção não é machucá-lo. Na verdade, quero que se junte a mim. Ainda mais tendo verificado que sua magia não provém das trevas. Você se torna muito mais interessante.' Rosas continuou a falar e sorrindo de leve para o menino. 'Seu nome é Shaolin Li, não?'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos de leve e trincou os dentes de leve, ainda mantinha posição de defesa, aguardando o primeiro ataque, tentava entender o que tinha acontecido realmente para deixar o irmão e a prima fracos daquela forma.

Marie tentou invocar qualquer magia mas era em vão. 'Minha magia está bloqueada.' Ela falou entre os dentes.

'Que merda está acontecendo?' Kazuo perguntou novamente. Sua espada havia voltado a ser a esfera negra.

'Eu… Eu não sei.' Ela respondeu com sinceridade, mas começava a temer realmente agora, não só pela vida do rapaz, mas pela dela e do primo. Shaolin não teria condições de lutar contra todos eles sozinho.

'Pelo seu olhar vejo que estou certo, não?' Rosas deu mais um passo e parou, encarando Shaolin. 'Eu sou o Monsenhor Alcadio Rosas, líder dos Exorcistas da Santa Fé.' Apresentou-se, sorrindo ainda de leve. 'Pensei que soubesse bastante a seu respeito, mas realmente me surpreendeu sua magia ser completamente branca. E muito, muito forte.' Falou com sinceridade. Shaolin ainda mantinha o olhar duro. Rosas soltou um suspiro. 'Este lugar…' Ele começou a falar levantando um braço e apontando em volta. 'Foi edificado sobre as ruínas de um circo muito interessante construído por Calígula e destruído por Nero nos anos 30 e 40 d.C.' Ele deu alguns passos em direção ao obelisco e apontou para ele. 'Este obelisco foi trazido do Egito por Calígula. Conta-se que foi construído em homenagem ao Deus do Sol, Rá, pelo faraó Amenemés II. Seria realmente apenas uma bela história de culto a um Deus Pagão, se não considerarmos que Rá também pode ser conhecido como Deus da Luz.' Rosas estreitou os olhos em Shaolin. 'E é claro que você deve saber muito bem que o lugar de onde vêm seus amigos se chama trevas, não?'

Shaolin ainda encarava Rosas mantendo-se em silêncio.

'Por que Calígula traria um objeto tão peculiar e grande como este do Egito até Roma?' Ele perguntou e sorriu de lado. 'Eu respondo… Porque este grande objeto, usado de maneira correta, criaria exatamente o que você está vendo ao seu redor, Shaolin. Uma barreira mágica contra qualquer ser advindo das trevas.' Rosas observou o obelisco sorrindo abertamente. 'Um poder fenomenal, não?'

Shaolin desviou os olhos de Rosas e fitou o obelisco, franziu a testa de leve e tirou uma das mãos da empunhadura da espada para pegar um de seus talismãs.

Rosas voltou-se para ele. 'Você pode até tentar destruí-lo… Acho que outros já tentaram… Será que consegue?' Falou em tom zombeteiro ao perceber a intenção do garoto. 'Mas antes vou terminar de lhe contar esta triste história para que entenda o porquê você está do lado errado, minha criança.'

Shaolin voltou a fitá-lo e depois ao grupo que estava logo atrás dele com as armas prontas para atacá-lo.

'Você deve ter aprendido na escola sobre a era de perseguição dos cristãos, não? Ela não é apenas história de uma religião e sim uma história macabra de genocídio de milhares e milhares de seres humanos. Neste mesmo lugar em que hoje estamos em pé, morreram de forma torturante milhares de cristãos…' Rosas estreitou os olhos nele. 'Por diversão. Num circo criado pelos romanos. A história oficial consta que eles eram jogados às feras, aos leões… Puro romantismo.' Rosas falou trincando os dentes. Desviou os olhos pela primeira vez de Shaolin e fitou Kazuo e Marie com raiva. 'Eles foram jogados para seres como eles… Milhares de cristãos morreram dilacerados por seres repugnantes como eles.'

Shaolin franziu a testa e olhou incrédulo para Rosas que voltou a fitá-lo. 'Você duvida?' Deu uma risada irônica. 'Por que acha que os católicos têm como missão perseguir e destruir demônios, Shaolin? Porque foram torturados e dilacerados por eles. Este obelisco…' Falou voltando a apontar para o monumento. 'Cria uma barreira para que estes seres fiquem presos em suas imediações e não apresentem perigo algum para quem estiver fora de sua área de atuação. Os seres das trevas que eram invocados ficavam restritos a limitação de sua atuação, deixando os romanos seguros enquanto assistiam ao macabro espetáculo.'

Rosas soltou um suspiro, voltando a fitar o menino.

'A história é muito mais negra do que os livros contam, não?' Disse em tom suave. 'O que se conta é que Nero colocou fogo em Roma, mas sabemos que isso também é uma história bem romantizada de um louco, não?' Falou dando alguns passos em direção a Shaolin e parando a pouco mais de dois metros dele. 'Alguma coisa deu errada e a consequência atingiu a todos, fazendo finalmente os romanos começarem a temer a perigosa brincadeira e diversão deles. E então construíram o Coliseu onde a violência ficou restrita aos seres humanos e abandonaram este circo de horrores.'

Shaolin engoliu em seco, o homem falava e falava. Tinha que dar um jeito de tirar a prima e o irmão daquele lugar ou de anular a magia que restringia o poder deles. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa, tinha que usar a cabeça, como o pai sempre o aconselhou a fazer. Desviou os olhos de Rosas e olhou de esguelha para o obelisco, depois para a estátua de Pedro com a chave.

'Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu lhe contei esta história, não?' Rosas voltou a tentar chamar atenção do menino. 'Porque sei que há um grande potencial de se juntar a nós. Sua magia é forte e você ainda é muito novo. Ainda pode ser salvo. Aí você se pergunta: por que a Santa Igreja resolveu montar sua sede justamente no lugar onde tantos cristãos foram brutalmente assassinados?' Rosas fez uma pausa. 'Porque nossa missão é limpar a terra do mal que fomos obrigados a enfrentar. Nossa missão é tirar todos os seres humanos da influência de seres das trevas, combatê-los, eliminá-los. Este obelisco que antes serviu para limitar nossos carrascos, agora serve para que possamos aprisioná-los e torná-los fracos.' Rosas sorriu de leve e olhou para trás observando a estátua de Pedro. 'Com Pedro temos a abertura dos portais para o mundo do terror e, nesta arena, temos o controle deles, seguindo a orientação dele.' Rosas apontou para a outra estátua de mesmo tamanho da de Pedro, situada à direita da entrada da basílica.

Shaolin olhou para ele estreitando os olhos na estátua do outro santo com uma espada na mão direita e pergaminhos na esquerda.

'Paulo de Tarso foi um dos primeiro exorcistas. Era um homem culto, letrado, estudioso. Bem diferente de Pedro, que era um pescador ignorante. Paulo instruiu os primeiros exorcistas, aqueles que possuem como missão eliminar os demônios da terra. Ao final de sua vida, sabendo que sua morte estava próxima, Paulo escreveu a seu discípulo Timóteo: " _Combati o bom combate, terminei a minha carreira, guardei a fé_ ". É por isso que ele tem a espada, minha criança.' Rosa falou e desviou os olhos para a espada que Shaolin tinha nas mãos. 'Talvez tão parecida com a que você tem em suas mãos, Shaolin. Armas de fé. Armaduras de Deus para combater demônios e eliminá-los da Terra para evitar que o mal atinja os homens e mulheres de bem.'

Rosas estendeu o braço ao lado do corpo e Shaolin conseguiu ver a energia em torno dele se elevar. A espada que estava na mão da estátua de Paulo desapareceu e ressurgiu na mão direita de Rosas que a apontou para o garoto e depois para Kazuo que estava um pouco atrás dele ao seu lado direito.

'Esta é a espada do Espírito Santo usada por Paulo de Tarso na sua terceira viagem missionária passando por toda a região da Galácia e da Frígia para eliminar o mal. Conta a lenda que quem a entregou foi o próprio Arcanjo Miguel, aquele que expulsou Lúcifer do plano superior, dando origem ao plano inferior.' Rosas inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Ela é própria para eliminar seres como aquele ali.' Apontou para Kazuo que estava caído no chão e ainda tentava se levantar.

Shaolin deu um passo para o lado, colocando-se à frente de Kazuo. 'Ele é meu irmão.'

Rosas riu de forma irônica. 'Já ouviu a história de Caim e Abel? Talvez seja muito bem aplicada a você e ele, não?'

'Você… Você realmente é muito limitado.' Shaolin finalmente falou, olhando para os outros exorcistas que se aproximavam. 'A história realmente é bem triste. Sinto muito pelo que os primeiros cristãos passaram, mas você se limitou a colocar a culpa do que aconteceu a eles nos seres que os mataram.'

Rosas franziu a testa, incomodado com a colocação do garoto.

'Os seres que foram trazidos para este "circo de horrores" poderiam estar aqui contra a vontade deles e, assim como os cristãos foram vítimas, eles também poderiam ser, não? No final, a violência foi apenas entretenimento para pessoas loucas que se divertiam em ver outras sendo mortas. As feras eram as culpadas? Ou seria quem não as alimentavam, fazendo seu instinto de sobrevivência servir como diversão?'

Rosas deu alguns passos parando bem próximo a Shaolin. 'Você… Já foi corrompido pelas trevas.'

'Você fala que isso foi criado para combater o mal, mas pelo que eu vejo aqui…' Shaolin olhou em volta. 'É a reprodução da mesma arena onde os primeiros cristãos foram massacrados.' Shaolin fez um gesto em direção aos que estavam atrás dele. 'Você os coloca no lugar das feras, privando-os do livre-arbítrio e da chance de pensarem por eles próprios, transformando-os em feras. E acaba igualando os seres humanos ao que você acabou de me contar que eram seus assassinos.'

Shaolin reparou que os homens se entreolharam. Sentia a energia de cada um, tinham tanto medo, tanto receio que não conseguiam nem pensar por si só.

'Isso é justiça!' Rosas gritou para o garoto com o rosto em fúria.

'Justiça?' Shaolin falou com calma. 'Caçar demônios porque os cristãos foram massacrados e dilacerados por eles?' O garoto fez uma pausa. 'Isso não é justiça… Isso é vingança.'

Rosas mal conseguia controlar a fúria, apertou mais forte a arma na mão direita, com os olhos cravados no rosto do menino. Sentia um poder imenso vindo dele, não seria interessante eliminá-lo. Ele seria uma peça importantíssima para o processo de renovação do mundo. Tentou se controlar.

'Você realmente se acha capaz de me julgar, Shaolin?' Rosas perguntou, tentando manter a voz calma e serena. Falhou miseravelmente.

Shaolin desviou os olhos dele e fitou novamente o grupo que estava atrás dele, alguns já começavam a apresentar dúvidas. Conseguia perceber isso. 'Aprendi há pouco…' Ele começou a falar devagar. 'Que um dos grandes erros dos homens é achar que têm autoridade para julgar os atos de quem quer que seja.'

'Não julgamos de forma aleatória!' Rosas rebateu.

'Mas Cristo, mesmo na cruz, perdoou aqueles que o pregaram nela, não?'

Rosas trincou novamente os dentes. 'Está blasfemando!'

'Acho que quem está fazendo isso é você!' O garoto rebateu, pois percebeu a energia agitada do grupo atrás dele. 'Você está se colocando no lugar de Deus, achando-se capaz de julgar qualquer um, qualquer ser, e de forma muito, muito parcial! Está jogando a primeira pedra, achando que é isento de pecado.'

O garoto abaixou a arma e endireitou o corpo.

'Quando você se julga apto a fazer isso está se equiparando a Deus e isso é sacrilégio.' Ele falou de forma calma e, como imaginou, percebeu que o simples ato dele abaixar a arma fez os outros também saírem da posição de ataque.

'Se você pensar bem…' Shaolin continuou. 'Jesus Cristo, enquanto preso em seu corpo humano, evitava passar julgamentos. Por que será?' Perguntou, estreitando os olhos no homem.

'Você está distorcendo tudo!' Rosas rebateu. 'Está interpretando de forma errada as passagens da Bíblia. Eu posso ajudá-lo a entender e chegar à verdade.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve e inclinou a cabeça. 'Não seria porque, uma vez que era humano, mesmo sendo "filho de Deus", ele era falível?'

'Isso!' Rosas gritou, apontando a arma para ele. 'Isso que você acabou de falar é blasfêmia!'

'Será que sou eu mesmo que estou distorcendo as coisas, ou será que você é quem está fazendo isso para manipulá-los?' Falou, desviando os olhos de Rosas para o grupo que estava atrás dele. 'Através do medo de algo que eles não entendem? Você fala que a missão dos cristãos é tirar os seres humanos da influência dos seres das trevas? Mas e quanto à influência benéfica que os seres humanos podem ter sobre eles?'

'Humph' Rosas murmurou. 'Pensei que você entenderia nossa missão, mas, realmente, seria esperar demais de um ser criado por um demônio e uma meretriz.'

'Acho que eles é quem não entendem o porquê estão aqui.' O menino rebateu.

Rosas soltou uma gargalhada. 'Você…' Voltou a apontar a arma para o garoto. 'É o próprio demônio, agindo para confundir. Como o demônio tentou Jesus no deserto.'

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Não o estou tentando com nada. Não estou lhe oferecendo ouro ou sei lá mais o quê… Estou apenas falando o que eu sinceramente acredito.'

'Está nos tentando a abandonar nossa fé, a duvidar dos dogmas da Igreja.' Rosas falou de forma dura. 'Não pode abalar uma fé de milênios, Shaolin. Nossa igreja está consolidada, ela possui a verdade absoluta e irrevogável.'

'Não há verdade absoluta.' Shaolin falou com calma. Fitou Rosas com a testa levemente franzida. 'A Justiça não pertence aos homens.' Desviou os olhos para o grupo que estava atrás do homem. 'Conhece-te a ti mesmo e no que acreditas, não no que os outros querem que acredites.' Ele falou e sorriu de leve, voltando a fitar Rosas. 'Não se transforme naquilo que quer tanto combater. Não carregue outros com você.'

'Você!' Rosas gritou, avançando sobre o garoto. 'É pior que o próprio demônio!' Falou, tentando golpeá-lo com a espada.

Shaolin arregalou os olhos de leve, levantando sua espada e bloqueando a de Rosas que tentava atingi-lo. Deu alguns passos para trás ainda desviando dos ataques furiosos do homem contra ele. Franziu a testa de leve e, assim que o homem recuou de cansaço, abaixou-se e chutou com força as pernas dele, fazendo-o cair no chão. Deu um passo para trás, observando-o se levantar devagar.

Rosas sorriu de lado. 'Você luta bem para o seu tamanho.' Olhou para trás e viu que os homens se mantinham parados. Hesitantes. O garoto tinha realmente conseguido colocar dúvidas neles. 'Ataquem-no! Agora!' Ordenou e ainda os viu se entreolharem indecisos. 'Aquele ali que está atrás dele, ao se levantar, matará todos vocês!' Falou apontando para Kazuo. 'Vocês perceberam a presença terrível dele e daquela feiticeira! Eles vão matá-los.'

Shaolin reparou que eles levantaram as armas, realmente Rosas os controlava pelo medo. Balançou a cabeça de leve. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para proteger o irmão e a prima. Virou-se para trás rapidamente e os viu ainda caídos no chão. Tinha que usar a cabeça. Tinha que pensar em uma saída. Conhecer o inimigo. Conhecer a arma do inimigo era metade da vitória.

" _Não importa o quão robusto é o adversário, tudo tem uma fraqueza. Se puder descobri-lo em luta, terá sucesso."_

Olhou para o obelisco rapidamente e franziu a testa. O cara tinha lhe dado a resposta. Estreitou os olhos na ponta do monumento onde existia uma cruz, aquilo lá com certeza não tinha vindo do Egito.

Observou o grupo avançando sobre ele e flexionou os joelhos de leve, pronto para se defender. Vários logo se aproximaram dele, tentando acertá-lo, mas ele se esquivou dos ataques, contra-atacando para acertar alguns.

Kazuo trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos, observando o irmão. Ele não tinha como lutar contra todos daquela forma, por mais forte e rápido que fosse, era apenas um, era um garoto. Inferno. Matariam o irmão na frente dele e ele não poderia fazer nada. Observou que Rosas se aproximou de onde ele e Marie estavam, empunhando a arma a sua frente e com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Tentou novamente se levantar, mas sentia o corpo pesado e sem forças. Lutava para manter os braços à frente do corpo e não ir completamente ao chão.

'Você será o primeiro.' Rosas falou, levantando a espada.

Marie olhou apavorada para o homem que levantava a espada para golpear o rapaz e sentiu os olhos arderem. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

'Kazuo!' Ela gritou, quando viu a arma de Rosas abaixar para cortar a cabeça do rapaz e fechou os olhos. Assustou-se ao ouvir o barulho de metal contra metal e abriu os olhos devagar com medo do que poderia ver.

Shaolin estava na frente do irmão, olhando furiosamente para Rosas. 'Eu já falei que ele é meu irmão.' Falou entre os dentes, empurrando-o e fazendo o homem dar alguns passos para trás. 'Você já encheu o meu saco!' Falou agora, caminhando em direção a Rosas e tentando golpeá-lo, forçando-o a se afastar do irmão.

Marie observou que a aura do garoto estava expandida e agitada. Em volta dos dois, Shaolin criou um redemoinho de vento, fazendo que, quem tentasse se aproximar dos dois, fosse empurrado. A magia dele estava explodindo. Estreitou novamente os olhos no primo e o viu lutando contra Rosas de forma furiosa. Outros tentaram atacá-lo, simultaneamente, e alguns até conseguiram acertá-lo de raspão antes de serem afastados, pois o garoto não tinha como se defender de todos ao mesmo tempo.

Estava muito mais forte e rápido, mas, por mais magia que ele tivesse, não tinha como se defender de todos os ataques. Conforme o nervosismo dele aumentava, se tornava mais certeiro nos ataques e agora se defendia apenas o necessário. Ironicamente, o que fez o garoto parar de hesitar tanto em atacar tinha sido justamente o irmão, ou melhor, o receio de matarem o irmão.

Shaolin olhou em volta, observando os que ainda estavam em pé prontos para atacá-los. Ainda eram muitos. Desviou os olhos de Rosas e fitou novamente o obelisco. Sorriu de lado. Estava na hora de ter ajuda. Pegou um dos talismãs e o levou a altura do rosto, fechando brevemente os olhos, sua mandala apareceu aos seus pés e sua magia se expandiu em segundos, flexionou novamente os joelhos apenas para pegar impulso e pular ao mesmo tempo que jogava o papel sagrado para cima, batendo nele com a espada. 'Eu invoco o Deus Trovão, com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. Ataque relâmpago!'

Rosas arregalou os olhos quando a descarga elétrica desceu do céu e atingiu a espada do garoto. Estava com a arma a frente, achando que o ataque seria direcionado a ele, mas não. Olhou assustado para o relâmpago que, após bater na espada do garoto, foi direto para o crucifixo acima do obelisco, fazendo-o se desprender da ponta do monumento e cair no chão com um barulho estrondoso.

Shaolin pousou no chão e sorriu de lado ao perceber que agora a energia formada pela estrutura mágica mudou, transformando-se no que era originalmente, no tempo dos romanos.

'O que você fez?' Rosas gritou, olhando para o garoto que erguia o corpo sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

'Apenas transformei esta sua arena em algo mais justo.' Ele respondeu, desviando os olhos do homem e observando o irmão e a prima se levantando, finalmente. 'Você mesmo falou que o modificou para os seus propósitos, eu apenas retirei isso.' Ele estreitou os olhos em Rosas. 'Eu adoraria deixar o meu irmão acertar as contas com você, mas estou com vontade de fazê-lo engolir o que disse da minha mãe.' Falou entre os dentes, empunhando a espada e caminhando em direção a Rosas e tentando golpeá-lo.

Kazuo e Marie se levantaram, voltando a sentir parte da força e magia retornarem a eles. A barreira de vento levantada por Shaolin para protegê-los desapareceu e eles olharam para o grupo de exorcistas que os observavam com os olhos em pânico.

Kazuo levantou a mão, fazendo a esfera negra que estava no chão voar até ela e a jogou para cima materializando sua espada. Olhou para Marie e sorriu de lado, vendo-a acenar com a cabeça, com a espada em sua mão direita. Foram atacados pelos homens de Rosas, mas agora tinham condições de se defenderem sozinhos.

Kazuo olhou rapidamente para onde o irmão estava e o viu lutando contra Rosas. Franziu a testa de leve, preocupado com o garoto que, além de estar bem machucado, tinha elevado demais a magia. A presença dele estava agitada demais.

Pela distração em observá-lo, acabou sendo atingido no ombro por um oponente, voltou a ficar atento aos inimigos que tentavam golpeá-lo e Marie.

Shaolin defendeu do golpe de Rosas, girou a espada em torno da do inimigo, fazendo-o se assustar e abrir a guarda. Levantou a perna esquerda e chutou-o no abdomen, fazendo o homem recuar alguns passos. O garoto não deu chance para ele e voltou a tentar acertá-lo. Agora que não se preocupava mais com o irmão e a prima poderia lutar de forma direta com aquele idiota.

'Você não entende que está no lado errado?!' Rosas falou, bloqueando os ataques do garoto, começava a temer. Sentia magia e força demais vindo dele.

'Você atacou meu irmão e minha prima, insultou meus pais e tem a audácia de querer ter a razão… Idiota.' Shaolin respondeu, sem dar trégua para ele.

Rosas tentou se defender dos ataques. 'Você não entende que assim está indo contra a humanidade?!' O homem falou e logo sentiu ser atingido por uma cotovelada do garoto, fazendo-o se afastar com a boca sangrando. Levantou o rosto e fitou o garoto com raiva.

'Tentei fazer você voltar a razão, mas percebo que está completamente corrompido por aqueles que o criaram. Seu pai demônio lhe deu um irmão bastardo da mesma natureza que a dele; e a vadia da sua mãe o aceitou de qualquer forma, entregando-se para um ser das trevas.'

Shaolin sentiu as células do corpo explodirem, caminhou de forma firme em direção a Rosas que tentou golpeá-lo, mas ele se defendeu com a espada e empurrou-a, fazendo o homem se afastar. Ele girou o corpo e, ganhando momentum e aumentando a potência do golpe, desferiu um chute alto no rosto de Rosas, que voltou a cair no chão. 'Olha como você fala da minha mãe, idiota.' O garoto falou entre os dentes.

Rosas levantou o rosto para ele, sem se preocupar mais em limpar o sangue que escorria. Pegou a espada e levantou-se devagar. Sorriu de leve. 'Você sabe que ela vai morrer, não é?' Disse, fazendo o garoto arregalar os olhos de leve. 'Ela será corrompida, está sofrendo infinitamente, tentando lutar contra isso, mas não conseguirá por muito tempo.'

'So-sofrendo?' Shaolin perguntou incerto.

'Sim… Deve estar sofrendo muito, como toda prostituta deve sofrer ao ser apedrejada.' Ele respondeu.

O garoto franziu a testa e voltou a se aproximar do homem, tentou golpeá-lo, mas este se defendeu com a espada. Rosas tentou acertá-lo, mas Shaolin se esquivou do punho dele. Virou o corpo novamente e o acertou com a empunhadura da sua espada no peito do homem que novamente deu alguns passos para trás, sentindo os golpes cada vez mais fortes do garoto.

Rosas riu de forma lunática, reparando o rosto do menino em desespero. 'Sabemos de tudo, Shaolin.' Ele esclareceu. 'Nada passa despercebido pelos olhos de Deus.'

'Você… Você é maluco.' O garoto falou, realmente concluindo a insanidade do homem.

'Shaolin… Minha criança.' Ele falou em tom paternal novamente, e limpando o sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca. 'Você tinha um potencial tão grande… tsc tsc tsc... É uma pena que teremos que matar você, assim como sua mãe, seu pai… aquele ali que você diz que é seu irmão…'

Shaolin empunhou a espada em direção a ele. 'Você não vai se aproximar da minha família.'

'Realmente é bem difícil nos aproximarmos agora de seus pais… Eles estão com aqueles xamãs…' Rosas falou, empunhando a espada na direção do garoto e concentrando toda a energia que tinha na arma para desferir um golpe definitivo no garoto. 'Mas aquela sua amiga, Kurogane, não está protegida por ninguém.'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos e a garganta ficar seca. 'O-o que você está falando?' Sentiu a voz falhar. Então era isso que estava acontecendo com Kasumi e ela não lhe falou! Merda! Será que já a tinham ameaçado? Será que já tinham lhe feito algum mal? Merda! Merda! E ele estava longe para protegê-la! Não podia perdê-la! Não admitiria mais uma merda de existência sem ela.

Rosas sorriu de lado. 'Você acha mesmo que alguma coisa passa despercebido por nós? Despercebida por Deus?' Ele balançou a cabeça. 'Seria uma pena aquela menina tão bonita ter o mesmo fim que todos vocês apenas porque é sua amiga, não?'

Shaolin sentiu o corpo tremer. Apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada e sentiu quando a energia em volta de seu corpo começou a circular de forma rápida e violenta, aumentando conforme sua ira por aquele homem. 'Seu merda! Se tocaram… se tocar... num fio de cabelo dela…' Ele falou entre os dentes.

Rosas estreitou os olhos no garoto. 'Este será o destino de todos que estão ao lado das trevas, Shaolin. Todos deverão pagar pelos seus pecados. Todos!' Deu um passo a frente, levantando a espada para golpeá-lo.

Shaolin não soube explicar o porquê, mas simplesmente levantou a mão e segurou a arma pela lâmina, reparando os olhos de Rosas em pânico. 'Esta espada não pertence mais a você.'

'Co-como parou o ataque?' O exorcista perguntou sem conseguir acreditar, tentou puxar a arma, mas o garoto ainda a segurava, não permitindo que ela se mexesse por um milímetro sequer. 'Não… Não é possível.' Balbuciou.

Shaolin puxou a espada, fazendo com que o homem soltasse a empunhadura da arma e desse alguns passos para trás, assustado. O menino jogou a arma para cima, fazendo-a girar e rodopiar e a segurou pela empunhadura. A mandala dele surgiu novamente aos seus pés e ele aproximou as duas mãos, fazendo as duas espadas, que brilhavam intensamente, fundirem-se em uma apenas, nas mãos do garoto.

'O que você fez?!' Rosas o olhou em pânico, sem saber o que fazer ao perceber o poder fenomenal do garoto a sua frente.

Shaolin olhou para a arma na suas mãos e conseguiu sentir a magia em torno dela. Não só a magia, mas a energia que a envolvia depois de matar tantos de forma tão violenta por sede de vingança. Sentiu a energia dela, aos poucos, circulando suas mãos que seguravam a empunhadura e depois o corpo dele, sentiu toda a raiva e todo ódio pelo qual ela foi usada, misturarem-se com sua própria ira por aquele que ameaçava a sua família e à garota que ele amava. Fechou os olhos, conseguindo sentir de forma quase física os sentimentos negativos. Abriu os olhos e fitou Rosas com ódio…

Um ódio que há muito tempo não sentia em sua alma.

'Você se tornou aquilo que tentou combater. Tornou-se pior do que eles… Pessoas como você devem ser erradicadas deste mundo!' Shaolin falava friamente, dando um passo a frente sem desviar os olhos de Rosas.

Rosas arregalou os olhos, fitando com desespero o garoto a sua frente. Sabia que estava finalmente em frente de seu algoz. Sempre imaginou que sucumbiria em sua longa jornada nas mãos de um dos seres das trevas que sempre combateu durante quase sua vida inteira. Nunca imaginou que aquela criança seria quem finalmente colocaria fim à sua vida. Engoliu em seco, encarando os olhos verdes do garoto e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna. Os olhos dele eram de um assassino… e muito experiente.

'Eu vou mandá-lo ao inferno.' Ele ouviu o garoto falar e saiu de seus pensamentos. Viu a espada sendo erguida sem hesitação. 'E você pode implorar misericórdia ao diabo!'

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Oiiii! Este capítulo está enorme e muito complexo, não vou me estender muito nas notas. Só quero novamente registrar que discussões são bem vindas lá no nosso grupo do FB._

 _Um grande beijos para todos que estão acompanhando esta história e até quinta feira que vem!_


	67. A Chave da Brandura (Mate a Ira)

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 67**

 **A Chave da Brandura**

 **(Mate a Ira)**

Shaolin abriu os olhos e fitou Rosas com ódio. Um ódio que há muito tempo não sentia em sua alma. Sentia o sangue e a adrenalina circulando por suas veias, assim como sentia seu poder mágico explodir de forma que sabia ser absurda. Sua mente nunca havia ficado tão clara daquela forma, sabia exatamente onde acertar aquele velho babaca para matá-lo com apenas um golpe certeiro. Sabia que tinha conhecimento, técnica e principalmente força e poder para isso.

'Você se tornou aquilo que tentou combater. Tornou-se pior do que eles… Pessoas como você devem ser erradicadas deste mundo!' Shaolin falou, dando um passo a frente sem desviar os olhos de Rosas. Sorriu de lado, sabendo que mandaria aquele ali para o lugar ao qual já deveria ter ido há muito tempo. 'Eu vou mandá-lo ao inferno.' Levantou a espada para acertá-lo de forma que sabia ser fatal. 'E você pode implorar misericórdia ao diabo!'

Estava pronto para abaixar a espada quando freou o ataque, arregalando os olhos ao ver o irmão entre ele e Rosas, olhando-o sério. 'Sai da minha frente, Kazuo!' Ele falou entre os dentes, mas o rapaz não saiu.

 _ **My mother said "I gained a friend**_

 _(Minha mãe disse: "eu ganhei um amigo)_

 _ **At the end of the heart to heart."**_

 _(No final de uma conversa íntima.")_

O garoto deu um passo para trás, sentindo a respiração ofegante por todo esforço físico e por toda aquela raiva que sentia dentro dele. Abaixou os olhos para Rosas e depois encarou novamente o irmão que se mantinha à frente, protegendo aquele desgraçado.

O que Kazuo estava pensando? Ele estava maluco? O cara esteve prestes a cortar a cabeça dele poucos minutos atrás e agora ele estava ali parado, protegendo-o.

'Não se meta nisso!' Shaolin gritou para o irmão, apertando mais forte a empunhadura da espada que brilhava de forma intensa nas mãos.

'Você não quer realmente fazer isso, Shaolin.' Kazuo falou sério para o irmão.

 _ **My mother asked, "will you be fine**_

 _(Minha mãe perguntou: "você ficará bem)_

 _ **With the choices you make in your life?"**_

 _(Com as escolhas que faz em sua vida?")_

Shaolin levantou o rosto e fitou o irmão a sua frente. Sentia todas as células do seu corpo explodindo de ira por Rosas. Tudo era vermelho a sua frente. Não permitiria que ele continuasse com aquele "circo de horrores". Não permitiria que ele continuasse a fazer a mãe sofrer, que ameaçasse sua família, ameaçasse Kasumi. Queria mandar aquele desgraçado para o inferno de uma vez. Matá-lo seria o justo! Tinha como missão erradicar aquele tipo de gente do mundo.

'Sai da minha frente agora, Kazuo!' Shaolin gritou, dando um passo à frente e abaixando a espada.

 _ **And you pick me up**_

 _(E vocês me pegam)_

 _ **And you hold me close**_

 _(E me abraçam forte)_

 _ **And you show the way**_

 _(E me mostram o caminho)_

 _ **And you let me go**_

 _(E me deixam partir)_

Kazuo arregalou os olhos e levantou sua espada, bloqueando o golpe de Shaolin. As armas se chocaram com fúria. O rapaz sentiu a força do irmão. Não era possível aquela força toda.

Shaolin franziu a testa e deu um passo para trás, afastando a arma para atacá-lo pelo outro lado, Kazuo engoliu em seco, reparando que ele estava mais rápido. Tentou se proteger novamente com a espada e, no final, foi obrigado a atacar o irmão que parecia outra pessoa.

As espadas se chocaram algumas vezes faiscando com energia intensa.

 _ **My father said, "use your head**_

 _(Meu pai disse: "use a cabeça)_

 _ **The guys upstairs, they just don't care."**_

 _(Os caras lá em cima, eles não se importam.")_

'Saia. Da. Minha. Frente!' Shaolin ordenou mais uma vez sem parar de atacar o irmão.

As armas colidiram algumas vezes, até os dois voltarem a se encarar. As duas espadas em contato direto com os dois medindo forças. Kazuo apertou a empunhadura da espada com as duas mãos, Shaolin tinha os golpes mais rápidos e mais potentes do que quando brigaram.

Kazuo encarou Shaolin. Aquele não era irmão, definitivamente era outra pessoa. Shaolin não tinha aquela frieza para não hesitar em matar uma pessoa. Ele não era um assassino! Aquele não era ele, tinha certeza disso!

'Que merda, Shaolin!' Kazuo o chamou novamente, reparando que os olhos verdes do garoto tremiam. 'Esse não é você! Você não quer fazer isso… Você não é um assassino!'

 _ **My father asked, "will you be safe**_

 _(Meu pai perguntou: "você ficará seguro)_

 _ **When you are always so far away?"**_

 _(Quando estiver sempre distante?")_

Shaolin arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, abaixando a arma devagar como se, finalmente, percebesse o que estivera prestes a fazer. Sentiu como se tivesse levado um golpe forte do irmão na boca do estômago. Balançou a cabeça de leve, soltando a arma que, ao cair no chão, fez um som penetrante que lhe causou uma dor lancinante. Como se uma lâmina tivesse atravessado seu peito. A dor era física, apesar de não sangrar seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos ao rosto, sem saber direito o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Por alguns instantes, sua mente estivera tão lúcida… Ele estivera tão certo de que deveria matar aquele homem que realmente não havia hesitado. Tinha certeza que isso seria o justo. Estava fazendo justiça. Matar por justiça seria o certo. Não seria? Não!

Shaolin sentiu um bolo enorme na garganta e um desespero profundo dentro do peito. Encolheu os ombros e abaixou mais a cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar no que teria sido capaz de fazer, no que estivera disposto a fazer. Não era isso que tinha aprendido a vida inteira. Não foi isso que seus pais haviam lhe ensinado a vida inteira.

No que diabos ele estava pensando? Por que, por alguns instantes, simplesmente sentiu aquela frieza diante da ideia de matar um ser humano? O que tinha acontecido com ele?

Sentiu os olhos arderem, decepcionado consigo mesmo e mordeu com força o lábio inferior que tremia. Cerrou os punhos, sentindo agora toda a fúria, que antes era direcionada para Rosas, voltar-se contra ele próprio e a decisão que tinha tomado de matá-lo.

 _ **And you pick me up**_

 _(E vocês me pegam)_

 _ **And you hold me close**_

 _(E me abraçam forte)_

 _ **And you show the way**_

 _(E me mostram o caminho)_

 _ **And you let me go**_

 _(E me deixam partir)_

Kazuo observou o irmão a sua frente e franziu a testa. Abaixou a arma e sorriu, aliviado, mas também triste ao perceber que o irmão, finalmente, tinha voltado a si.

Ouviu quando o primeiro soluço saiu dos lábios do menino, soltou sua espada e se aproximou, parando a frente dele que, sem falar nada, apenas o abraçou pela cintura. Kazuo passou a mão na cabeça do irmão e o envolveu em seus braços, dando a ele o tempo que precisasse. Sentia o menino tremendo e não era apenas pelos inúmeros machucados que tinha pelo corpo.

'Vai ficar tudo bem.' Kazuo falou de forma suave e sentiu o garoto apertar mais forte os braços em volta da sua cintura. Queria apenas que Shaolin soubesse que ele estava ali para ele, que não estava sozinho.

 _ **I let the light into my life**_

 _(Eu deixo a luz entrar em minha vida)_

 _ **Close my eyes before I die**_

 _(Fecho meus olhos antes de morrer)_

 _ **And you let me go**_

 _(E vocês me deixam partir)_

 _ **And you sent me off**_

 _(E me deixam voar)_

Marie olhou para os dois abraçados e abaixou os olhos. O primo tinha chegado ao seu limite. Não era justo ele passar por tudo aquilo com apenas 13 anos, assim como não fora justo Kazuo ter vivido até pouco tempo no inferno, sendo usado por Midoriko como uma arma.

Voltou a fitá-los e sorriu de leve, percebendo o carinho com que Kazuo abraçava o irmão que chorava no peito dele. Desviou os olhos deles e viu que os poucos homens que ainda estavam de pé, apesar de feridos, começavam a recuar. Muitos completamente desnorteados com o que tinham presenciado.

 _ **Into the sky**_

 _(Para o céu)_

Rosas olhou para os dois irmãos e depois abaixou os olhos para a espada do garoto que estava jogada no chão. Era uma arma fenomenal agora. Dava para ver o poder que a circulava. Sorriu de lado e arrastou-se em direção a arma, tentando não chamar atenção dos dois. Abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver a arma a poucos centímetros da sua mão direita.

Gargalhou de forma enlouquecida quando a tocou, tentando segurá-la pela empunhadura, mas foi repelido de tal forma que seu corpo foi jogado a uns dez metros de distância, batendo com força contra a base da estátua de Paulo.

Caiu sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na pedra fria, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelas costas do enorme ferimento que havia agora na sua cabeça. Estreitou os olhos novamente nos dois irmãos que estavam abraçados e pôde ver a energia enorme do garoto. Franziu a testa, observando uma figura alada a poucos metros dos dois. Percebeu que o ser celestial tinha os olhos fixos em sua direção.

'Um… Um anjo do senhor…' O homem balbuciou, fechando os olhos e perdendo os sentidos.

 _ **Always believe in me, always beside me**_

 _(Sempre acreditam em mim, sempre ao meu lado)_

Marie caminhou até Kazuo que levantou o rosto para ela e tentou sorrir, mas teve sua tentativa frustrada. Ela olhou para o primo que ainda tentava se controlar.

Aos poucos, os soluços de Shaolin começaram a ficar mais espaçados até ele conseguir se afastar do irmão, secando o rosto com as mangas do casaco ainda olhando para baixo, envergonhado demais para encarar o irmão e a prima.

 _ **I've come this far and I'll be going**_

 _(Eu vim até aqui e eu irei)_

Marie se aproximou dele e pegou o rosto do primo entre as mãos, levantando-o, antes de beijar a bochecha dele de forma demorada. Secou o rosto dele com as mãos e sorriu de leve. Ele tentou sorrir, mas também não teve muito sucesso.

 _ **Farther than the stars**_

 _(Mais longe do que as estrelas)_

Shaolin caminhou devagar até a espada e estendeu a mão, fazendo a empunhadura da arma luminosa ir de encontro a sua mão. Olhou para o lado, vendo o anjo que o esperava. Não era Gabriel, nem o outro que tinha aparecido para falar com eles sobre o início da missão.

Tinha o rosto mais duro e o semblante sério. Além de parecer mais velho que os outros dois, mas tinha a impressão… Na verdade, sabia que o conhecia.

'Eu sinto muito.' O Anjo falou com sinceridade. 'Mas você precisava fazer isso. Fazia parte da sua missão.'

'O que mais eu preciso fazer para terminar com isso?' Ele falou com a voz baixa.

Kazuo e Marie se entreolharam, observando o menino falando com o nada.

A jovem deu alguns passos em direção a ele. 'Shaolin-kun? Está falando com quem?'

O menino virou-se para ela. 'Está tudo bem, nee-san.' Tentou não preocupá-la, mas não dava para explicar agora o que estava acontecendo.

Marie franziu a testa ainda olhando para os lados para tentar entender o que acontecia com o primo. Tinha percebido uma mudança sutil de energia, sentiu um calafrio percorrer suas costas. Conhecia aquela presença que agora não conseguia "ver" mas que sabia que estava ali.

Olhou novamente para o primo que se afastava com os passos arrastados dela e de Kazuo. A energia dele tinha mudado. Sentiu o coração acelerar e engoliu em seco.

'O que foi?' Ouviu a voz de Kazuo ao seu lado e levantou os olhos para o rapaz.

'Eu-eu não sei… esta energia… Estas presenças…'

Kazuo inclinou a cabeça de leve olhando-a desconfiado. 'Do que está falando?'

Marie voltou a observar o primo que estava parado mais distante a eles. Estreitou os olhos nele avaliando a energia em volta do menino. A presença de Shaolin tinha mudado e por algum motivo já tinha sentido antes aquela presença, mas não como Marie; como Khala'a. Balançou a cabeça com força tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos. Ela só podia estar enganada. Era um engano.

* * *

Shaolin parou de caminhar e soltou um suspiro enquanto voltava a fitar o anjo, esperando pela resposta.

'Sua espada deve ser capaz de romper o feitiço que envolve o obelisco. Não irá destruí-lo, apenas quebrará a magia que existe em torno dele.' Ele o instruiu.

O menino assentiu a cabeça, caminhando com passos arrastados até o monumento e levantou o rosto para ele.

'Você conseguiu, de forma rápida e fácil, elevar sua magia para unir sua espada, isto é, a sua magia com a espada que eu entreguei a Paulo e que foi tão mal usada nos últimos séculos.' Ele falou, voltando a fitar o obelisco. 'Concentre sua magia e corte de cima a baixo. Não destruirá o material, mas o espiritual, entendeu?'

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

'Será um gasto a mais de energia, mas…' O Anjo reteve-se e olhou para trás, vendo os jovens que ainda esperavam o garoto. 'Você consegue. Depois deverá ir ao encontro de Pedro para destruir a chave. Você não tem muito tempo.'

Shaolin deu dois passos para trás e levantou o rosto, observando o enorme obelisco.

* * *

Marie e Kazuo se entreolharam preocupados.

'O que diabos ele está fazendo agora?' O rapaz se perguntou, aproximando-se quando sentiu a magia em volta do irmão voltar a explodir de tal maneira que o obrigou a dar um passo para trás e levantar a mão na altura do rosto. Estranhou que, desta vez, a aura em torno dele não estava mais azulada, mas com um brilho branco intenso.

* * *

Shaolin segurou a espada com as duas mãos e flexionou os joelhos, pegando impulso e pulando, levantou a espada acima da sua cabeça e a abaixou, fazendo a energia da lâmina mágica se estender até a estrutura sagrada, atingindo-a de cima a baixo. O campo criado a partir dela foi destruído, porém como o anjo havia lhe informado, a estrutura material continuou intacta.

Shaolin pousou no chão com um dos joelhos o tocando. Ergueu o corpo e a espada mágica voltou a forma de esfera, porém não era mais negra, como a havia recebido do pai, e sim, branca.

'Excelente.' O Anjo falou, fazendo um gesto de leve com a cabeça. Tentou sorrir de leve, mas não conseguiu. Sabia que ele estava sofrendo e muito. Reconhecia todo aquele desespero pelos olhos verdes do garoto. Soltou um suspiro e desviou os olhos dele. 'Não se preocupe com Kasumi. Ela está bem.'

O garoto arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome da namorada. Deu um passo a frente sem tirar os olhos do ser alado. 'Eles não se aproximaram dela? Ela está segura?!'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Não se preocupe, estou sempre de olho nela…' Sorriu de leve, nitidamente sem graça. 'Por você.'

O garoto abriu um sorriso aliviado finalmente.

'Bem… tenho que ir agora. Você tem ainda muito o que fazer…'

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça.

'Use-a com sabedoria, Azrael.' Recomendou antes de ser envolvido por suas asas e desaparecer.

Shaolin franziu a testa olhando para onde o anjo havia desaparecido, soltou um suspiro cansado. Nunca havia se sentido tão cansado como agora. E ainda tinha que destruir a chave de Pedro. Passou a mão no rosto. Não estava com paciência de ter qualquer tipo de conversa desta vez. Queria voltar para casa, abraçar sua mãe e seu pai e dormir no seu quarto. Reencontrar-se com Kasumi, verificar com seus olhos que ela estava bem. Queria apenas ver o rosto dela para se sentir melhor. Queria estar ao lado dela e protegê-la de qualquer um que a ameaçasse.

 _ **And you pick me up**_

 _(E você me pegam)_

 _ **And you hold me close**_

 _(E me abraçam forte)_

 _ **And you take my hand**_

 _(E pegam-me pela mão)_

 _ **And you watch me grow**_

 _(E me vêem crescer)_

 _ **And you show the way**_

 _(E mostram o caminho)_

 _ **And you let me go**_

 _(E me deixam partir)_

Sentiu a presença do irmão ao seu lado e não teve nem coragem de olhar para ele depois do que tinha feito. Kazuo colocou a mão no ombro do garoto.

'Foi como o oyaji falou, Shaolin.' O rapaz falou, sabendo que o irmão ouvia. 'Todos têm um demônio dentro de si. Como se controla ele é que importa.'

'Eu não soube controlar o meu.' O garoto sussurrou.

'Sorte sua então que tem um irmão demônio que pôde ajudá-lo a fazer isso, não?'

Shaolin levantou o rosto para o irmão e sorriu de leve, balançando a cabeça. É… Ele tinha sorte mesmo. 'Vamos logo terminar com isso. Tem ainda a chave para destruir.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Isso fica para um outro dia.' Ele falou, segurando o ombro dele. 'Você está muito machucado.' Observou. 'E cansado.'

Shaolin deu um suspiro, realmente não estava com saco para fazer mais isso, mas era melhor fazer logo tudo de uma vez. Como tinham dito, ele não tinha muito tempo. Empurrou de leve a mão do irmão. 'Melhor resolver isso de uma vez.' Falou, caminhando em direção a estátua de Pedro. 'Não temos muito tempo.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Pirralho teimoso.' Falou incomodado e caminhou em direção a ele para intervir novamente quando sentiu a magia do irmão novamente se expandir, impedindo-o de se aproximar. Ele olhou para Marie e fez um gesto em direção ao irmão. 'Está esperando o que para impedi-lo?'

Marie franziu a testa. 'Não consigo me aproximar também.' Ela respondeu, tão irritada quanto o rapaz. Ela cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos em Kazuo. 'Ele é tão teimoso quanto você. Já deveria ter desistido de tentar convencer o cabeça dura junior a fazer alguma coisa.'

Kazuo endireitou o corpo, incomodado. 'Não sou cabeça dura.' Retrucou e ouviu uma risadinha irônica de Marie. Ele olhou para ela, que estreitou os olhos nele. 'Talvez um pouco…' Admitiu por fim.

Soltou um suspiro, observando o irmão parar em frente a estátua de pedra e estender a mão à frente do corpo e fechar os olhos. Sabia que Shaolin voltaria a entrar naquele maldito transe. O garoto não tinha ideia de como ele odiava vê-lo daquela forma.

 _ **I let the light into my life**_

 _(Eu deixo a luz entrar em minha vida)_

 _ **Close my eyes before I die**_

 _(Fecho meus olhos antes de morrer)_

 _ **And you let me go**_

 _(E vocês me deixam partir)_

As chaves que estavam na mão direita de São Pedro desapareceram e surgiram na mão que ele estendia a frente. A magia em torno do menino diminuiu, permitindo que Kazuo e Marie se aproximassem dele.

 _ **You let me go**_

 _(Vocês me deixam partir)_

Kazuo parou a frente do irmão observando-o de olhos fechados enquanto segurava com força a tal chave. A energia dele havia diminuído como sempre, tanto a energia mágica como a vital.

'Ele logo vai voltar.' Marie falou parando ao lado dele também observando o menino.

Kazuo olhou o irmão de cima a baixo reparando nos inúmeros machucados que sangravam do garoto. Na testa tinha um mais profundo que sangrava sujando parte do rosto dele. Franziu a testa, mas incomodado do que nunca. Era dever dele proteger o irmão mais novo e não o contrário. Teria perdido a cabeça se Shaolin não interviesse no último segundo. O garoto tinha lutado de forma que ele nunca havia pensado que lutariam por ele. Para protegê-lo. Shaolin era parecido demais com Sakura. Não era a toa que eram mãe e filho. Tinha impressão de que tanto a esposa do pai quanto o próprio fariam o mesmo. Eles eram uma família, não?

Sentiu um bolo na garganta ao constatar que ao contrário do que sempre lhe falaram, fazer parte de uma família tornava-os mais fortes para se protegerem. Passou a mão na cabeça do irmão e pensou que só queria voltar para casa agora com ele.

Marie arregalou os olhos de leve ao observar Kazuo dando um passo a frente e pensando que o rapaz arrancaria a chave da mão de Shaolin como já tinham sido advertidos tantas vezes que não podiam fazer, mas abriu um sorriso fraco dando-se conta que Kazuo apenas se aproximou do irmão para abraçá-lo enquanto ainda não voltasse do transe.

'Volta logo, Shaolin…' Ela pode ainda ouvir ele ordenando ao irmão. 'Temos que voltar logo para casa.'

 _ **My mother said, "I gained a friend."**_

 _(Minha mãe disse: "eu ganhei um amigo.")_

* * *

Shaolin soltou um suspiro, olhando novamente para o nada. Estava cansado desta vez. Sentou-se no chão, ou melhor, no nada que tinha sob seus pés e esperou por Pedro. Tinha visto a imagem dele talhada na pedra, então não imaginava algo muito diferente do que tinha visto.

Apoiou o braço no joelho flexionado e a cabeça na mão, ainda estava custando a acreditar no que teria feito não fosse a intervenção do irmão.

Levantou o rosto, observando a figura de um homem jovem se aproximando dele devagar, estava vestido com roupas atuais: calça jeans e camiseta. Franziu a testa, estranhando o ser que se aproximou, parando a sua frente. Shaolin levantou a cabeça e sorriu de leve, voltando a abaixá-la enquanto a balançava de leve.

Pedro sentou a sua frente e esperou o garoto voltar a fitá-lo.

'Não era bem assim que eu esperava que fosse.'

Ele riu e deu de ombro. ' _Somos atemporais. Podemos ter a forma que quisermos para nos apresentar a você.'_

Shaolin sorriu de lado. 'Se o velho babaca o visse assim, aposto que o acusaria de blasfêmia só porque não está vestido com aquelas túnicas cafonas.'

Pedro sorriu de leve. ' _Os ensinamentos foram deixados por Cristo há mais de dois mil anos…'_ Ele desviou os olhos do garoto brevemente e voltou a fitá-lo. ' _Mas pelo jeito nem todos conseguiram entendê-lo até hoje.'_

'É, acho que não.' Shaolin concordou. 'O outro lá… o "de barba"... Heimdall me falou que vocês resolveram testar o meu caráter.' Ele falou incomodado. 'Vai me fazer perguntas ou sou eu quem deve fazê-las agora?' Estava impaciente, de saco cheio, na verdade.

Pedro cruzou os braços sobre o peito e observou o menino. ' _Sei que está irritado por tudo que está acontecendo.'_

'Humph.' Shaolin murmurou. 'Eu só quero voltar para casa.'

' _Você já parou para se perguntar por que escolheram você para fazer isso?'_

Ele deu de ombros. 'Sei lá. Isso não faz diferença. Se não fosse eu, seria outra pessoa. Talvez Kazuo…' Ele parou por um instante. 'Ele se ofereceu para ir no meu lugar, mas Gabriel resolveu implicar com ele.' Shaolin soltou um outro suspiro. 'Acho que Gabriel estava de sacanagem, Kazuo seria muito melhor que eu para cumprir estas tarefas… e, talvez, fosse até bom para ele conversar com vocês. Ele gosta de conversar. Tem um monte de dúvidas. Seria um ganho para os dois lados.'

Pedro balançou a cabeça de leve. ' _Realmente, está com muita raiva de si mesmo, não é?'_

Shaolin franziu a testa de leve. 'Raiva?' Fez uma pausa. 'Acho que sim. Não sei ao certo.' Falou com sinceridade.

' _Bem, você conhece o esquema, não?'_

O garoto levantou de leve as sobrancelhas. 'É… depois de três vezes, a gente consegue entender mais ou menos como funciona.'

' _Então… você sabe que não pode sair daqui com esse tipo de dúvida.'_ Ele falou. ' _Está com raiva do que poderia ter feito, mas não o fez.'_

'Porque meu irmão demônio, que teoricamente é desprovido de sentimentos e todo o _blá-blá-blá_ daquele velho, protegeu justamente o velho que queria cortar a cabeça dele. Irônico, não?' Falou, forçando um sorriso para disfarçar a exasperação que sentia.

Pedro concordou com um gesto. ' _Realmente, é uma situação muito peculiar. Você só não entendeu é que seu irmão não estava tentando proteger o exorcista que antes queria matá-lo… Ele estava protegendo você de si mesmo. Ele sabe exatamente quem é você e sabe que você não se perdoaria se fizesse o que estava pretendendo.'_

Shaolin arregalou os olhos de leve e compreendeu. Sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça. 'É… acho que foi isso mesmo… Ele é meu irmão mais velho, não é?'

Pedro assentiu, lentamente. ' _Acho que vou lhe contar a minha história…'_

'Eu já conheço a sua história…' Shaolin o interrompeu, tentando controlar a zanga. 'Todo mundo conhece a sua história. Construíram um templo enorme em cima da sua história.'

Por que todos estavam querendo lhe contar histórias? Ele estava cansado e só queria terminar de uma vez aquele teste para poder seguir adiante com sua missão.

' _Não.'_ Pedro respondeu sério. ' _Construíram aquilo tudo em cima da interpretação que fizeram dos ensinamentos de Cristo e não da minha história.'_

Shaolin o fitou incrédulo. 'Você…' Ele franziu a testa. 'A sua versão mais velho e de túnica foi o primeiro papa. O mundo praticamente para durante a escolha dos seus sucessores. Quer dizer, uma boa parte do mundo, porque tem o pessoal que acredita em Alah; outros em outros Deuses… Enfim, cada um acredita no que quer.' Falou irritado.

Pedro soltou um suspiro tão cansado quanto os que o garoto havia soltado antes. ' _Você está com essa cólera toda porque reagiu de forma exagerada a um medo seu.'_

'Talvez…' Ele falou.

' _Bem… Eu jurei ser fiel a um amigo e, no entanto, eu o neguei três vezes por medo. Medo de morrer mesmo.'_ Ele falou, encolhendo os ombros de leve. ' _E ele ainda me sacaneou fazendo aquele galo cantar. Só para eu me sentir pior.'_

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Sacaneou?'

Pedro deu de ombros novamente. ' _Ele sabia que eu faria isso e tinha me avisado antes e até me falou do galo que cantaria depois que eu o negasse pela terceira vez. Não acreditei nele. Era muito impulsivo e explosivo. Tinha um pessoal lá que era mais letrado e estudado que eu. Às vezes, eu acabava dormindo no meio de uma lição. Levei várias broncas por isso, Mateus fez questão de registrar isso para a posteridade. Acho que ele não ia muito com a minha cara, só falou mal de mim.'_ Deu de ombros. ' _Enfim... quando, por medo, eu neguei que conhecia este meu amigo para não ir preso junto com ele, justamente na terceira vez, aquele maldito galo cantou.'_

'Deve ter sido uma merda.'

' _Foi mesmo.'_ Ele falou com sinceridade. ' _Se a intenção era me fazer sentir o último dos homens, ele conseguiu. Mas isso também me mostrou que nosso caráter está sendo colocado à prova a toda hora. Podemos acreditar que somos firmes e retos, mas aí… Acontece uma circunstância que está além de nosso controle e já era tudo que pensávamos de nós mesmos.'_

'É acho que você tem razão.' Shaolin comentou e apoiou novamente a cabeça na mão. 'No final, você não é nada daquilo que pensava que era.'

' _Você se enganou com relação ao seu irmão. Por que achou que não seria capaz de se enganar sobre si mesmo?'_

Shaolin estreitou os olhos nele. 'Não é óbvio? Porque eu não conhecia o meu irmão… E… Bem… Considerando que "eu sou eu", eu devia me conhecer, certo?'

' _Isso funciona muito bem na teoria.'_ Pedro concordou. ' _Mas como eu falei para você, eu não era muito bom nesse negócio de teoria. Preferia aprender na prática.'_

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'Como Kazuo.' Comentou. 'Ele disse que aprendeu a lutar na prática.' Desviou os olhos novamente de Pedro. 'A vantagem é que ele tem aquele poder lá de cicatrização. Ele pode ser curioso e… Sei lá… Colocar o dedo na tomada, tomar choque e ainda achar engraçado. Se eu fizer isso, pode ter certeza que nunca mais faria isso.'

' _Aprendeu com sua dor, não?'_ Pedro concluiu. ' _Aprendeu com seus erros. Erros desta vida… Erros de existências anteriores.'_

'Não é uma lição muito legal, mas, na prática, é o que acontece.' Shaolin estreitou os olhos nele. 'Mas você não tem direito de colocar outras pessoas em perigo ou provocar dor em outras pessoas para simplesmente aprender com os seus erros. Isso é errado.'

Pedro concordou de leve com a cabeça. ' _Também achei isso. É o óbvio, não?'_

'Claro!' Shaolin exclamou.

' _Realmente eu não conseguia entender porque esse meu amigo resolveu simplesmente se deixar ser crucificado e sofrer para tentar passar uma lição de amor e humildade para a humanidade. Não faz sentido, não é? Ele morreu agonizando. Alguns resolveram romantizar falando que era para salvar todos os pecados do mundo…'_ Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. ' _Isso é uma forma muito simplista de ver as coisas. Ele morreu porque não teve medo de passar lições verdadeiras de amor, fraternidade… Ele morreu porque não foi compreendido… Não se curvou ao que o mundo inteiro queria que ele simplesmente aceitasse e ele tanto combatia.'_ Pedro soltou um outro suspiro, incomodado. ' _E parece que, até hoje, muitas pessoas que conhecem tão bem a história dele, não o compreenderam ainda.'_

'Isso também é bem chato.'

' _Muito mesmo.'_ Ele concordou. ' _É decepcionante.'_

Shaolin suspirou. 'Cada um acredita no que quer. Não tem como forçar ninguém a acreditar em alguma coisa.'

' _Exatamente.'_ Pedro concordou novamente. ' _Então… Podemos ficar aqui discutindo pela eternidade que você vai continuar pensando, ou melhor, martirizando-se porque quase matou uma pessoa, não é?'_

Shaolin franziu a testa. 'Eu mataria, se Kazuo não tivesse intervindo. Eu o mataria. E, sinceramente, eu até acredito que ele merecia.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Mas não caberia a mim julgá-lo. No momento que eu decidi matá-lo, eu fui o advogado de defesa, promotor, juiz… E tem os jurados também em alguns casos, né?' Ele falou e comprimiu os lábios. 'E o executor do meu veredito.'

' _É… Você foi fez uma versão bem compacta de um julgamento.'_

Shaolin riu de leve. 'É uma maneira de ver as coisas.'

' _E você acha que isso é muito errado, não?'_

'Claro.' O garoto falou, olhando para ele desconfiado.

Pedro encolheu os ombros. ' _Então por que está fazendo isso novamente?'_

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Do que você está falando?'

' _Você está sendo o réu, promotor, defensor, juiz, jurados… e até o executor da sua própria sentença.'_

O garoto estreitou os olhos nele. 'Não é bem assim.'

' _Não? Tem certeza?'_ Pedro retrucou. ' _Para mim… A situação é muito parecida. A única diferença mesmo é que você está como réu agora.'_

'Claro que não!' Shaolin gritou agora, encarando-o sério. 'É completamente diferente. Eu não posso me matar.'

Pedro inclinou o corpo a frente, fitando-o. ' _Você tem certeza disso?'_

Shaolin franziu a testa, olhando para Pedro e sentindo-se incomodado. 'Eu não vou cometer suicídio por causa de um idiota daqueles.'

' _Existem várias formas de morte. Você pode estar vivo, andando, comendo, dormindo e, mesmo assim, não estar vivendo. Isso não deixa de ser uma morte.'_

'O que você falou não faz o menor sentido.'

' _Não? Pergunta para sua mãe…'_

'Não coloca a minha mãe no meio!' Ele falou, irritado.

Pedro riu e balançou a cabeça de leve. ' _Auto-sacrifício também é uma forma de fazer este seu julgamento. Você já deveria ter aprendido isso.'_

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Do que está falando?'

Pedro deu de ombros. ' _Algumas pessoas, em uma fração de segundos, tomam decisões e fazem auto-sacrifícios por outras que nem conhece, como maneira de remediar o que fizeram de errado. Estas pessoas acham que a vida de outras é mais importante do que a dela carregada de culpa e crime. Matar por dinheiro é um crime, não? Mesmo que também exista intenções nobres por trás.'_

Shaolin passou a mão pelo rosto. 'Dinheiro é dinheiro.'

' _Exatamente…'_ Pedro falou devagar, observando o garoto.

'Não!' Shaolin falou de repente, olhando para a figura do homem à sua frente. 'Isso não é certo!'

Pedro estreitou os olhos no garoto. ' _Tem certeza?'_

O menino levantou o rosto, encarando-o e sentindo-se incomodado.

Por fim, Pedro soltou outro suspiro e desviou brevemente os olhos do garoto. ' _Você já fez esse seu mini julgamento e já executou sua própria sentença. Não faça isso novamente.'_

Shaolin arregalou os olhos de leve.

Pedro sorriu. ' _Bem… Você já está há tempo demais aqui comigo. O papo até está legal, mas acho que tem um monte de gente esperando por você.'_

'É… Eu sei…' Ele murmurou. 'Fiz um monte de promessas que nem sei se vou conseguir cumprir.'

' _Está com raiva de si por isso também?'_

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'Eu realmente quero cumprir. Preciso cumprir. Tem muita coisa que eu quero viver ainda.'

' _E você acha que nunca vai errar enquanto viver?'_

'Provavelmente eu vou errar e muito ainda.' Respondeu, rindo de leve.

' _E vai continuar a realizar esta sua versão compacta de julgamento todas as vezes?'_

Shaolin franziu a testa de leve. 'Se eu fizer isso… A minha vida vai ser uma merda.'

' _Pode ter certeza que vai ser, sim.'_ Pedro concordou, rindo. Bateu de leve as mãos nos joelhos e se levantou. Olhou para o garoto que ainda estava sentado. ' _E aí? O que vai ser? Quer ficar ainda aqui, fazendo este seu julgamento fictício?'_

Shaolin endireitou o corpo e se levantou. 'Não vale a pena. É contraditório considerar que não devo julgar os outros, mas tenho que me julgar.' Olhou para Pedro. 'Embora só concluir isso, não faz com que me sinta melhor. Não vou mentir ou fingir que aceito ainda este aprendizado.'

Pedro colocou uma mão no ombro dele. ' _Isso se chama consciência. Todos devem ter consciência do que é certo e errado ou o mundo seria um caos.'_ Ele fez uma pausa, franzindo a testa de leve. ' _O mundo já está caótico porque muitas pessoas, infelizmente, parecem não ter consciência de mais nada, apenas pensam na própria existência. Egocentrismo.'_

'É... Minha consciência está bem pesada.'

' _Muito bem… Isso mostra que você tem caráter. Que sabe ter feito algo errado e tirou uma lição de vida do seu erro.'_

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'Eu entendi.'

' _Acho que sim. Você é inteligente.'_

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'Mais ou menos.'

' _E humilde. Muito bom.'_ Pedro bateu no ombro dele de forma camarada. ' _Está na hora de voltar. Você ainda vai ficar meio mal por alguns dias, mas é normal. Depois passa. O tempo… Sempre ajuda a cicatrizar feridas. E os erros cometidos, não deixam de ser feridas na alma.'_

'Mas elas cicatrizam, não?'

' _Exatamente.'_ Ele respondeu sorrindo. ' _Às vezes, fica uma cicatriz ou outra lá para fazer com que nos lembremos e para evitar que cometamos os erros novamente. Mas todas elas cicatrizam.'_

Shaolin deu um longo suspiro. 'Estou cansado.'

' _Eu sei.'_ Pedro falou. ' _Está na hora de ir.'_

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do quarto onde estava hospedada na pousada Funbari. Levou uma das mãos ao peito e o sentiu mais dolorido do que nos últimos dias.

A pousada estava silenciosa. O grupo de xamãs, incluindo Ren Tao e a esposa, haviam se despedido dela e Syaoran, partindo juntos para resolverem alguma questão. Não entraram muito em detalhes e, verdade seja dita, ela e o marido já tinham problemas demais para ficarem ainda curiosos pelo problema deles. Eles tinham sido muito amáveis e, de certa maneira, muito divertidos, apesar do clima sempre tenso que, não apenas ela, mas todos estavam vivendo.

Anna Asakura havia ficado na pousada e estava ajudando-a demais nas crises de dor e desespero.

Levantou-se devagar, sentando-se no futon e fitando a porta de shoji. Levou a mão direita até a têmpora e a apertou de leve. Não era apenas aquela dor constante, havia algo mais que fazia seu coração doer daquela forma.

'Shaolin...' O nome do filho saiu de seus lábios. Tinha certeza que tinha alguma coisa errada com o filho.

Havia se encontrado com ele há pouco tempo, ele conversou com ela sobre a angústia que sentia por perceber as energias das pessoas de forma mais nítida, quase invasiva. Ele estava amadurecendo rápido demais. Era responsabilidade demais para uma criança.

Levou a mão direita até o peito e sentiu que tinha alguma outra coisa acontecendo com o filho. Gabriel tinha falado que a próxima chave estava no Vaticano. Franziu a testa, levantando-se e caminhando devagar pelo quarto, abriu a porta e se concentrou para achar a presença do marido. Cruzou o corredor e desceu os degraus para o jardim dos fundos, encontrando-o conversando com Anna Asakura.

Syaoran estava se dando melhor com ela. Às vezes, ainda discordavam e trocavam algumas farpas, mas o marido era um homem inteligente e sabia ouvir. Assim que ele a viu, franziu a testa e foi até ela.

'Eu estou bem.' Ela já foi falando, incomodada com aquele excesso de zelo.

Sabia que a situação não era fácil, mas também era muito difícil voltar a se sentir uma donzela indefesa.

Syaoran a encarou sério. 'O que foi?'

'Liga para o Shaolin.' Ela pediu.

'Acho que seria mais prudente esperar eles ligarem para nós.'

'Liga para ele, Syaoran. Por favor.' Ela pediu. 'Não!' Sakura falou, de repente. 'Ligue para Kazuo-kun. Ele não vai esconder nada, nem minimizar a situação.'

Syaoran olhou para a esposa, ainda hesitante, e a viu franzir a testa, começando a se irritar com a demora dele. O homem rodou os olhos e pegou o celular para ligar para o filho. 'Vou deixar tocar três vezes, se não atender, ele vai ver que ligamos e vai ligar de volta, certo?'

Sakura cruzou os braços, encarando o marido que discava o número. Anna observou que a aura dela estava agitada, mas não era nada relacionado ao poder do pilar. Soltou um suspiro e se levantou, deixando o casal sozinho. Tinha impressão que a conversa seria mais dura do que imaginavam.

'Kazuo?' Syaoran falou assim que o filho atendeu.

'Viva-voz agora, Syaoran.' Sakura ordenou.

O marido franziu a testa. 'Nem pensar.'

'Viva-voz, agora!' Ela repetiu, séria.

Syaoran bufou e afastou o celular para apertar a tecla e colocar no viva-voz.

'E, ai de você, se falar que eu estou escutando.' Ela ainda recomendou, estreitando os olhos nele.

'Oi, Kazuo.' Syaoran falou, depois de soltar um suspiro e colocar o rapaz no viva-voz.

' _Oh, oyaji.'_ A voz dele não era muito boa.

'Está tudo bem com vocês?' Syaoran perguntou, olhando para a esposa e franziu a testa de leve, desviando os olhos para o aparelho que se mantinha em silêncio. 'Kazuo?'

Ele ouviram o rapaz suspirar no outro lado da linha. ' _Shaolin…'_ Ele começou a falar, fazendo Sakura arregalar os olhos e se controlar para não começar a fazer um monte de perguntas.

'O que tem o Shaolin?' Syaoran perguntou, agora compartilhando a mesma preocupação que a esposa. 'Ele está bem?'

' _Ele conseguiu destruir a chave de Pedro… Mas as coisas foram bem mais difíceis desta vez.'_

'Como está seu irmão?' Syaoran perguntou, mal conseguindo controlar a apreensão.

' _Ele está bem machucado. Tivemos que levá-lo para o hospital. Tai Dai já tinha, mais ou menos, tudo no esquema quando ligamos para ele e nos ajudou bastante.'_

'Onde vocês estão?'

' _No hospital ainda. Os médicos não vão liberar o Shaolin até ele acordar. Marie está com ele e eu saí agora do quarto para falar com o senhor.'_

'Os machucados… eles são profundos?'

' _Ele lutou contra quase trinta caras sozinho. Aconteceu muita coisa… Eu nem sei por onde começar a contar.'_

'Pelo começo, Kazuo. Pelo começo.' Syaoran recomendou, tentando manter a calma.

O rapaz respirou fundo antes de começar a contar sobre a localização da chave, a armadilha que deixara tanto ele quanto Marie fora de combate, mas não afetou Shaolin, e sobre o aparecimento dos tais exorcistas e seu líder. _'O cara teria arrancado a minha cabeça se o Shaolin não tivesse impedido.'_

'E você está bem?' Syaoran perguntou, cerrando os punhos e tentando controlar a irritação.

' _Estou bem,_ _oyaji…_ _O Shaolin é que… A coisa ficou esquisita, porque o Shaolin começou a ficar bravo… Realmente bravo.'_

'Normal, não?' Syaoran falou, tentando controlar a apreensão.

' _Não foi normal.'_ Kazuo respondeu. ' _Ele não ficou bravo assim nem quando a gente brigou feio daquela vez.'_

'Que merda que aconteceu, Kazuo?' Syaoran perguntou irritado, pegando o celular e já estava pronto para desligar o viva-voz quando Sakura segurou o braço dele, olhando-o torto. Ele que se atrevesse a deixá-la de fora agora.

' _A aura dele explodiu. Como eu falei… Ele tentou lutar contra os caras todos sozinho, até que teve a ideia de destruir o que quer que fosse que estava afetando a mim e a Marie e a gente conseguiu se levantar para ajudar.'_

'Ótimo… Ele usou a cabeça…' Syaoran comentou. 'Então tudo se resolveu, não é?'

A linha ficou um tempo em silêncio, fazendo os dois quase enlouquecerem. O rapaz só podia estar de sacanagem agora. 'Kazuo?' Ele chamou o filho.

' _Não… As coisas não se resolveram direito. Eu e a Marie conseguimos nos defender e lutar contra a maioria dos exorcistas, então o Shaolin começou atacar apenas o líder deles. Antes o cara queria convencer o Shaolin a se juntar a eles, convencê-lo que estava do lado errado por estar andando comigo e com a Marie, seres com magia das trevas.'_ Kazuo falou devagar e com a voz arrastada. ' _Eles ficaram discutindo até começar a confusão toda.'_

'Então o Shaolin lutou apenas com este exorcista praticamente? Ele era tão forte assim?'

' _Não. O Shaolin o venceu fácil. Ele está forte demais.'_ Kazuo respondeu e soltou um suspiro. ' _O problema é que o cara deve ter falado alguma merda bem grande para ele, porque o Shaolin… não sei o que aconteceu,_ _oyaji_ _, mas o ele ficou muito, muito bravo.'_

'Mais do que antes?' Syaoran perguntou, franzindo a testa e olhou de esguelha para a esposa que olhava fixamente para o aparelho.

' _Muito mesmo. Tanto ou mais que o senhor.'_ Kazuo respondeu, fazendo Syaoran sentir-se incomodado com a colocação.

Ele, melhor que ninguém, sabia muito bem onde a raiva e a irritabilidade dele o levavam. Sempre imaginou que Shaolin fosse o extremo oposto dele. 'Que merda aconteceu com seu irmão?' Perguntou, já sentindo que não conseguia controlar nem a própria aura de agonia.

Kazuo então começou a narrar as alterações ocorridas na aura de Shaolin durante a luta contra o velho, como ela começou a ficar agitada e violenta. Explicou, da melhor forma possível, sobre a espada que o velho usava especialmente para matar demônios e sobre como o irmão, de repente, havia usado a própria mão para parar o ataque, segurando a lâmina, antes de unir a própria espada com a do adversário.

'Ele fez o quê?' Syaoran perguntou, sem conseguir entender.

 _'Eu pensei que ele tivesse enlouquecido naquela hora, mas a tal espada não o cortou, nem nada. Aí, ele transformou as duas espadas, a dele e a do cara, numa só. Muito maior e com muito mais magia.'_

Sakura olhou para o marido e franziu a testa, ela tinha feito algo parecido quando juntou a carta Espada com a espada do marido quando lutaram contra Shyrai. Será que foi algo parecido?

' _Só que…'_ Kazuo começou a falar e deteve-se.

Syaoran percebeu a hesitação do filho. 'Só que o quê?'

Eles ouviram o rapaz soltando um suspiro mais demorado. Kazuo nunca foi de medir as palavras e começava a se preocupar demais por perceber que o filho estava fazendo isso.

' _O Shaolin surtou.'_ Falou de uma vez.

'Surtou como?!' Syaoran perguntou, mal conseguindo controlar a ansiedade.

' _Ele… Ele ia matar o cara.'_ Kazuo finalmente falou e soltou outro suspiro.

Sakura engoliu em seco e levou uma das mãos ao rosto. Syaoran passou a mão no cabelo nervoso. 'Mas ele não matou, não é?' Perguntou incerto.

' _Não.'_ Kazuo respondeu, finalmente fazendo os dois soltarem um suspiro de alívio. ' _Mas, quando eu entrei na frente dele para impedir, ele me atacou antes de voltar a si.'_ O rapaz fez uma pausa. ' _Não era ele,_ _oyaji_ _. Ele estava transfigurado.'_

'Como assim não era ele?' Syaoran perguntou sem agora conseguir esconder o nervosismo. 'Incorporaram nele? Tinha alguma influência agindo sobre ele?'

' _Não… Ou talvez tivesse e eu não consegui ver ou sentir. Mas, não era ele, oyaji. Eu tenho certeza disso.'_

Syaoran olhou para a esposa e a viu com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas não derramadas. Inferno! Os dois filhos, no final, tiveram a mesma merda de sina que a dele.

'Mas ele voltou a si, não foi?'

' _Voltou.'_ Kazuo respondeu. ' _Ele percebeu o que estava para fazer e… Foi difícil demais para ele.'_ O rapaz respirou fundo novamente. ' _Depois, como é cabeça dura pra caramba, decidiu destruir a tal chave, mesmo eu falando para irmos descansar e fazer isso outro dia.'_

'Humph.' Syaoran murmurou. 'Bem cabeça dura mesmo.' Falou, olhando para Sakura de esguelha.

' _A magia dele estava tão forte que não dava nem para eu chegar perto dele e impedir à força.'_ Kazuo continuou, contrariado. ' _Aí, entrou naquele maldito transe de novo.'_

'E ele voltou, não é?' Syaoran perguntou, engolindo em seco.

' _A chave virou pó, então quer dizer que ele conseguiu destruí-la, mas… Ele gastou energia demais.'_ Kazuo falou. ' _Além do mais, está todo machucado. Foi cansativo demais para ele, toda a luta. Ele ainda não acordou.'_ Respondeu com sinceridade à pergunta do pai.

Sakura cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

' _Mas os sinais vitais dele estão bons!'_ O rapaz alertou o pai. ' _A magia dele está mais forte como esperávamos depois que destruísse a quarta chave. Parece que realmente está tudo bem com ele, só está muito cansado. Assim que ele acordar, eu prometo que ligo para o senhor, avisando-o.'_

'Faça isso, Filho.' Syaoran pediu.

' _Hum…_ _oyaji_ …' O rapaz falou, incerto. ' _Eu sinto muito por não ter conseguido protegê-lo.'_

Syaoran sorriu de leve. 'Você o impediu de fazer algo que ele se arrependeria para sempre, Kazuo.' Falou com sinceridade. 'Você conseguiu protegê-lo… Dele mesmo.'

' _Ele está forte demais e mais rápido. Não é só magia, é físico. Tive dificuldade para me defender dos ataques dele. Isso não é normal. Ele não era tão forte assim quando treinávamos.'_

Syaoran soltou um suspiro. 'Hiiraguizawa está tentando achar alguma coisa que possa nos esclarecer o que está acontecendo com o seu irmão.'

' _Então fala para ele andar mais rápido.'_ Kazuo falou. ' _Oyaji… ele não pode morrer…'_

Syaoran e Sakura se entreolharam em silêncio. Sakura balançou a cabeça e secou o rosto pelas lágrimas que não conseguia mais segurar. Tentava se manter em silêncio e evitar que qualquer soluço saísse de seus lábios.

'Ele não vai morrer.' Syaoran falou. 'Não vamos deixar isso acontecer.'

' _Não vamos…'_ Kazuo concordou com o tom de voz mais forte. Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos. ' _Hum…'_ O rapaz retornou a conversa. ' _Como está a Sakura? Ela está melhor?'_

Sakura sorriu de leve ainda secando o rosto, ouvindo-o perguntar por ela. Syaoran sorriu para a esposa. 'Ela está… Ela está muito feliz por saber que você está com Shaolin, Kazuo.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça.

' _Hum… Diga a ela que… Bem… Que espero que ela esteja melhor.'_ Ele falou nitidamente sem graça. ' _E que agora só falta mais uma chave, então vamos voltar logo para casa.'_ Ele fez uma pausa. ' _Que Shaolin vai logo voltar para casa.'_

Syaoran franziu a testa com a colocação do filho, olhou para a esposa que também se sentiu incomodada com isso. 'Estaremos esperando vocês dois para voltarmos para nossa casa.' Ele falou com a voz firme.

' _Eu… Eu vou desligar agora. Tem uma velha me olhando feio aqui, mas não entendo o que ela está falando.'_ Ele falou. ' _Até mais, oyaji.'_

'Até.' Syaoran falou e ouviu o telefone desligando.

Sakura fitou o esposo e soltou um suspiro dolorido. 'Ele é um bom menino.' Ela começou com a voz suave. 'E um bom irmão para Shaolin.' Completou.

Syaoran concordou com a cabeça. 'É… É um bom menino.'

'Depois que esta confusão toda acabar, Syaoran, precisamos arrumar a situação dele.' Ela falou já conseguindo controlar as lágrimas e sentando no degrau da escada, soltando um longo suspiro dolorido.

'Eu sei… Temos que arrumar a documentação dele. Não sei nem como ele está conseguindo viajar sem ela.' Ele falou incomodado, sentando ao lado dela. 'Realmente o Tao é bem eficiente quando quer.' Passou o braço pelos ombros dela, puxando-a para mais próxima dele e beijando de forma demorada a cabeça dela.

Sakura fechou os olhos se aconchegando no esposo 'Acho… Acho que, talvez, uma das soluções seria fazer o registro dele… Como seu filho.'

Syaoran deu um longo suspiro. 'Pensei nisso…' Falou e engoliu em seco. 'O problema é…' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não dá para colocar o nome da mãe dele no registro, não é? E ninguém nasce de incubadora.'

Sakura comprimiu os lábios por alguns instantes tomando coragem. 'Mas… Talvez ele pudesse… Ter, no registro, meu nome como mãe, não?'

Syaoran franziu a testa, afastou-se dela apenas para observar o rosto da esposa que desviou os olhos dele.

'Hã… Sei que vai ser meio difícil ele me ver como mãe. Mas…' Ela fez uma pausa. 'Talvez, ele possa aceitar se a gente falar que é só por uma questão de papel e registro. Acho que ele aceitaria, não?'

Syaoran sorriu de leve. 'Você acha que ele não a aceitaria como mãe, Sakura?'

Ela encolheu os ombros. 'Ele tem a mãe dele, né? Que, apesar de ser uma…' Ela reteve-se e respirou fundo. 'Enfim… É a mãe dele.'

'Ele nem a chama de mãe.' Syaoran observou. 'E, quando pronuncia o nome dela, chega a se tremer todo.'

Sakura levantou o rosto e fitou o marido. Sorriu de leve. 'Eu ficaria muito feliz se ele me aceitasse como mãe dele… Neste universo.'

Syaoran a abraçou novamente com carinho.

'Eu tenho certeza que ele ficaria muito feliz também em saber que você gostaria de registrá-lo como filho, Sakura.'

Ela encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Eu, realmente, espero que sim. Gosto muito dele, Syaoran. É um bom menino.' Falou mais uma vez.

* * *

Sakura caminhava devagar entre as cerejeiras. Olhava em volta, procurando o filho e sorriu de leve, observando o garoto sentado em um dos galhos da grande cerejeira. Engoliu em seco. Sabia que ele estava sofrendo. Deu alguns passos na direção dele e viu o momento exato em que o menino percebeu a presença dela, voltando-se para ela, mas sem conseguir abrir o sorriso que sempre abria quando a encontrava.

Ele desceu da árvore e correu em direção a ela, abraçando-a forte.

Sakura passou a mão na cabeça do filho e o abraçou. 'Shhh… vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor.' Falou com carinho para o menino que ainda estava abraçado a ela.

Beijou a cabeça do filho e sentiu o coração fisgar, sabendo o quanto ele estava sofrendo. Ficaram assim por muito tempo, até Shaolin se afastar da mãe e passar a mão no rosto, secando-o.

Sakura passou a mão no rosto dele com carinho. 'Está tudo bem, Shaolin. Está tudo bem.' Ela falou com suavidade.

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando. 'Não está, kaasan.' Falou com a voz embargada. Abaixou o rosto sem conseguir encarar a mãe e encolheu os ombros. 'Eu quase… Eu quase…'

'Você não o fez.' Ela falou.

Shaolin levantou os olhos para ela.

Sakura franziu a testa de leve, reparando no olhar duro do filho.

'Eu fiz, kaasan.' Respondeu. 'Eu tomei a decisão e abaixei a arma. Eu o mataria se Kazuo não estivesse na minha frente.'

Sakura passou as mãos nos cabelos do filho, fitando-o com carinho. 'Todos nós temos nossos momentos de ira. Isso é humano.' Ela falou. 'Eu tive momentos, seu pai… Todos passamos por momentos que nos fazem chegar ao limite.'

Ele desviou os olhos da mãe. 'A senhora não teria coragem de fazer o que fiz.'

Sakura fitou o filho por alguns segundos. 'Fiz pior que você.' Respondeu e o menino voltou-se para ela com o testa franzida. 'Quando seu pai morreu…' Ela começou a falar devagar. 'Eu estava com tanta raiva de tudo, do mundo, do destino, de não tê-lo ao meu lado…' Sakura deu um suspiro. 'Tive idéias completamente loucas, mas o pior foi eu ter brigado com uma pessoa que não tinha nada a ver com aquela dor que eu sentia.'

Shaolin desviou os olhos dela. 'Brigar com alguém é normal…'

Sakura sorriu de leve. 'Sim… Mas quando se tem magia e ela explode… Quando tudo que se enxerga é vermelho a sua frente, as coisas ficam muito mais perigosas.' Ela falou. 'Envergonho-me muito por ter lutado de forma violenta com uma pessoa apenas para descontar aquele meu sentimento.'

'Mas você não tentou matá-la…' O garoto retrucou.

Ela fitou o filho em silêncio até que ele se virou, fitando-a nos olhos. Shaolin engoliu em seco pelo silêncio da mãe.

'Eu não o matei porque ele era uma pessoa tão forte quanto eu e conseguiu se proteger, mas tanto eu quanto ele saímos muito machucados.'

Shaolin desviou os olhos dela e franziu a testa. Depois voltou a fitá-la. 'Essa pessoa é o senhor Tao?'

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e o menino desviou os olhos dela novamente. 'Por isso que tousan não gosta dele?'

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Seu pai gosta dele sim, mas nunca vai admitir.'

'Mas vocês são amigos agora! Ele que está ajudando a gente… E muito.'

'Exatamente.' Sakura concordou. 'Eu poderia tê-lo matado, talvez era isso que eu chegaria a fazer para conseguir o que eu queria, mas principalmente… Não conseguia de forma alguma controlar a raiva que eu tinha dentro de mim. Ele entendeu isso…' Ela sorriu de leve. 'Ele aceitou me ajudar e como você falou agora… Tem ajudado a mim e aos que amo até hoje.'

Shaolin arrastou o pé de leve. 'Aquele velho falou que a senhora estava sofrendo… Muito.'

Sakura passou a mão na cabeça do filho com carinho e beijou novamente a cabeça dele. 'Estou sofrendo mais por estar longe de você.' Ela respondeu. 'Gostaria tanto de estar com você, Kazuo-kun e Marie-chan.'

Ele voltou a fitá-la. 'Mas está sofrendo, não é?'

'Estou conseguindo segurar a situação.' Ela respondeu confiante. 'Seu pai está me ajudando e uma amiga também.'

'O velho idiota também falou que…' Ele desviou os olhos dela por um momento e voltou a fitá-la. 'Que todos nós vamos morrer. A senhora, tousan, eu… Kazuo, nee-san…' Ele encolheu os ombros e voltou a desviar os olhos dela, cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. 'Ele falou até que matariam a Kasumi só porque ela… Porque ela convive comigo.'

Sakura sorriu de leve, observando o menino. Começava a entender o que tinha acontecido. O homem simplesmente ameaçou realizar todos os maiores medos do filho.

Shaolin ainda fitava o chão. 'Eu não sei o que aconteceu direito, kaasan. Eu simplesmente achei que a espada com a qual ele estava tentando me atacar não deveria ser mais dele.' Deu de ombros e franziu a testa de leve, tentando se lembrar de tudo que tinha passado. Arregalou os olhos de leve e voltou a fitar a mãe. 'Eu achei que ela era minha e fiquei com raiva por saber que ele a estava usando de forma errada.'

'Sua?' Sakura perguntou, não entendendo.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. 'Sim. Por isso… Quando ele me atacou eu tinha certeza que ela não me feriria. E… E foi isso que aconteceu.' Ele falou e franziu a testa de leve novamente, balançou a cabeça. 'Parecia loucura, mas eu realmente tinha certeza que a espada era minha e quando a peguei… Não sei o que eu fiz… Eu de alguma forma a juntei com a que o tousan me deu.'

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, apenas observando Shaolin que se mostrava confuso.

'E quando elevei a minha magia, sentia… Na verdade, consegui ver todas as vezes que ela tinha sido usada de forma errada.' Ele falou, levantando os olhos para mãe e mordendo os lábios de leve. 'Ela… Usaram-na para matar muitos demônios, mas também muitas pessoas… Muitas, kaasan.'

'Você viu isso?'

'Como um filme rápido… Mas nítido...' Ele falou com pesar. 'Usaram-na para torturar… Para…' Deixou morrer a frase, sem conseguir relatar para mãe tamanho horror que tinha presenciado.

'Você viu tudo isso, Shaolin?' Perguntou preocupada e arregalou os olhos quando o filho a fitou novamente e confirmou com a cabeça. Ele era só uma criança, não era certo ver tanto horror daquela forma.

O menino abaixou o rosto. 'E foi aí que eu… Eu só queria acabar com aquele desgraçado por ter causado tanta dor e sofrimento. Por ter tentado matar o Kazuo, que não tinha como se defender, assim como eu o vi matar os outros. Por ameaçar minha família e Kasumi.' Shaolin soltou um suspiro. 'Eu não sei, kaasan… Não consegui distinguir o que era certo ou errado.'

Sakura o abraçou novamente e afagou os cabelos dele. 'Certo e errado são conceitos muito relativos.' Ela falou. 'O importante é que você não o fez.'

'Kazuo me impediu e eu o ataquei também.'

Ela sorriu para ele e pegou o rosto do filho novamente entre as mãos. 'Está vendo como você estava fora de si, meu querido? Não se culpe pelo que poderia ter acontecido. Naquela hora, realmente não era você.'

Shaolin tentou desviar os olhos da mãe, mas ela segurou o rosto dele mais firme para que não fizesse isso, que continuasse a fitando nos olhos.

'Eu poderia tê-lo machucado.' Shaolin falou.

'Você estava com raiva daquele homem, entre outras coisas, por ele ter tentado matar seu irmão…' Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça. 'Você estava fora de si, querido. Não se martirize mais com isso.'

'Eu poderia…'

'Você voltou a si e se controlou justamente para não machucar o seu irmão.' Ela falou com a voz firme. 'Não foi?'

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela sorriu. 'Então… O importante é que você conseguiu se controlar, independente de ter ou não ajuda dele.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'Acho que eu devo desculpas para ele de novo, né?'

Sakura sorriu. 'Ele já o desculpou.'

Shaolin sorriu para ela e depois desviou os olhos da mãe, observando Gabriel se aproximando. Sakura beijou a testa do filho e logo passou o braço nos ombros do filho para encarar o anjo que se aproximava. Estava cada vez mais complicado ela se controlar e não dar um murro no anjo pelo que ele estava fazendo o filho passar.

Gabriel parou a frente deles e sorriu de forma triste para Shaolin. 'Eu sei que não vai adiantar muito, mas eu sinto muito, Shaolin.'

O menino desviou os olhos dele. 'O seu amigo me falou que fazia parte também… Foi um pacote completo, não?'

Gabriel fez uma careta de forma instintiva. 'Ele não é meu amigo.' Resmungou incomodado. 'E ele não tinha nada que falar diretamente com você.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'De quem estão falando?'

'Do outro anjo que eu vi. Foi ele quem me instruiu sobre como quebrar o feitiço para soltar o Kazuo e nee-san.'

Sakura encarou Gabriel com o semblante mais duro. 'Dá para você explicar?'

Gabriel soltou um suspiro e ajeitou o corpo novamente. 'O nome dele é Miguel e ele é metido demais. Bem arrogante. Ele se acha acima do que foi estabelecido. O correto seria ele vir falar comigo para eu entrar em contato com Shaolin já que eu sou o guardião deste universo.' Ele falou com a voz rancorosa. 'Mas é claro que ele não faria isso… Ele é o todo-poderoso, então ele simplesmente foi falar com você diretamente. Eu já percebi que ele anda me burlando há muito tempo.'

Shaolin e Sakura se entreolharam e depois fitaram o anjo que pigarreou.

'Miguel é um Arcanjo.' Tentou responder finalmente a pergunta do garoto. 'É o meu superior.'

Sakura levantou de leve as sobrancelhas e Shaolin estalou a língua entendendo a situação.

'Humph.' Gabriel murmurou. 'Ele realmente deixou uma espada para combater o mal. Teoricamente, acho que ela deveria passar de Guardião para Guardião, mas acabou ficando na Igreja de forma equivocada.' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'Miguel já estava incomodado com isso há muito tempo e andava me cobrando uma solução. Eu resolveria a questão no próximo ciclo, mas ele aproveitou que estava lá e… E decidiu entregá-la a você, já que é um… Hum… Enfim… já que você estava lá perto da espada.'

'Ele decidiu? Do nada?' Shaolin perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Pelo jeito os guardiões celestes tinham muito mais problemas do que figuras angelicais transmitiam ou aparentavam.

Gabriel deu de ombros. 'Provavelmente, isso já estava decidido antes, mas ele não me contou. Para ele ter ido pessoalmente é porque realmente era uma missão extraordinária.' Falou em tom chateado. 'Mas ele podia, pelo menos, ter me falado para eu ir junto.' Depois olhou para o garoto. 'E você também não precisava dar ouvidos para ele.'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Você está de sacanagem comigo, né?'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Você deveria estar ao lado dele, Gabriel. Mesmo que não possa interceder, deveria estar acompanhando os três.' Falou com a voz dura.

Gabriel mostrou-se constrangido. 'Estava em outra missão.' Tentou se justificar, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos com a testa franzida. 'Filho da mãe… Ele me mandou para aquela missão idiota para eu não estar presente.' Soltou trincando os dentes, balançou a cabeça de leve.

Pior que sabia que nem daria para tirar satisfações porque era capaz de ainda levar uma bronca.

Sakura estreitou os olhos no anjo e sorriu de leve. Pensou por alguns segundos que seria até interessante conhecer o supervisor dele. Não sabia direito como era esta questão de hierarquia dos anjos, mas conhecendo Gabriel e Raziel dava para perceber que eles eram bem "humanos" para seres celestiais. Talvez considerando o ciclo de evolução das almas, se tornar um guardião celestial fosse o primeiro passo para a evolução para se manter de forma definitiva no plano superior, por isso estes guardiões fossem tão próximos aos humanos e tão diferentes de como os textos bíblicos os descrevem.

Gabriel respirou fundo, fechou os olhos brevemente para se controlar. Voltou a fitar o garoto. 'Bem, agora na prática a espada dele é sua, então é bom você ter cuidado ao manejá-la, ela potencializa a sua magia. Como existem relíquias ligadas às trevas, existem algumas ligadas ao plano celestial e agora a sua espada é uma delas. Só você ou quem você permitir é que poderá manipulá-la. É uma arma fenomenal no combate de seres das trevas e, bem… Por isso que acho que deveria estar com o Guardião.' Ele falou por fim. 'Eu resolveria isso.' Repetiu mais uma vez.

Sakura e Shaolin entreolharam-se novamente. O menino respirou fundo e olhou para o guardião 'Aquele velho babaca ameaçou Kasumi…' O garoto falou cerrando os punhos.

Sakura sorriu, observando o filho. Ele realmente gostava demais da menina.

Gabriel engoliu em seco, respirou fundo. 'Não se preocupe com Kasumi, ela saberá se proteger caso seja necessário.'

Shaolin franziu a testa. 'Este seu chefe me falou que estava cuidando dela…'. Desviou os olhos do arcanjo e soltou um suspiro, sem conseguir esconder o incômodo. 'Cuidando dela por mim.'

Tanto Sakura quanto Gabriel arregalaram os olhos assustados.

O anjo deu passo à frente. 'Que história é essa?'

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. Fitou Gabriel por alguns segundo e logo depois desviou os olhos do anjo novamente. 'Eu sei lá o que vocês… enfim… o que vocês resolvem entre si. Apenas agradeço a ele por estar cuidando dela.' Ele abaixou os olhos. 'Não vai valer de nada esta minha existência se algo acontecer a ela.'

Sakura se aproximou mais do menino, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do filho e chamando a atenção dele. 'Eu e seu pai estamos lhe esperando. Assim como Kasumi-chan. Estamos esperando você e Kazuo-kun para voltarmos para casa.'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Quero voltar o quanto antes, kassan. Não aguento mais esta…' Ele respirou fundo e soltou devagar. 'Esta agonia no peito.' Esclareceu apertando a mão na altura do coração.

Ela sorriu docemente para ele. 'Logo estaremos todos juntos novamente.'

Gabriel observou mãe e filho com um sorriso, respirou fundo e lembrou-se do motivo do encontro. 'Estou aqui para falar que a próxima chave que você deve destruir é a de Ometecuhtli e Omecihuatl. Vocês precisam ir para o México, uma cidade chamada Oaxaca.' Ele falou. 'O protetor desta chave estará esperando por vocês.' Ele soltou um longo suspiro e voltou a fitar o garoto de forma séria. 'Eu não quero assustá-lo, mas talvez…' Reteve-se brevemente. 'Talvez, para Miguel ter intervindo desta maneira, seja porque você precisará desta espada. Estamos detectando algumas alterações na interface entre o mundo das trevas e o nosso universo, na verdade em vários universos. Então pode ser…'

'Gabriel-san!' Sakura o chamou, olhando-o séria. 'Fala logo e não enrola!'

Ele ajeitou o corpo, incomodado com a intimação dela. 'Acreditamos que alguns demônios de alto nível atravessaram para alguns universos inclusive o nosso aproveitando o enfraquecimento dos pilares.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Mas… Mas eu estou… Eu estou conseguindo controlar…'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Sim… Está se saindo muito bem, senhora Li. No entanto, por mais que a senhora esteja fazendo e controlando, alguns demônios de grau superior são capazes de aproveitar esta situação de enfraquecimento e atravessar a barreira. Os guardiões, tanto das trevas quanto os celestes, estão atentos.'

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você está atento? Sabe se passou ou não um demônio para o nosso universo?'

Gabriel pigarreou. 'Acreditamos que pelo menos três tenham passado.'

'Como é que é?!' Sakura gritou revoltada. 'Não dava para você aliviar um pouco a situação e ter impedido isso?'

'Estamos trabalhando nisto senhora Li. Como viu, até os meus superiores estão trabalhando nisto.'

'Humph.' Sakura resmungou. 'Deixa Syaoran saber disso…' Ela estreitou os olhos no anjo. 'Ele está louco para dar um murro em você.'

Gabriel ergueu o queixo. 'Nossa luta duraria pela eternidade.'

'Será mesmo?' Ela retrucou.

O anjo soltou um suspiro cansado. 'Senhora Li… Acredite em mim… Estou realmente tentando fazer o meu melhor, estou sendo cobrado de forma exaustiva pelos superiores do plano superior.' Falou, desviando o olhar dela.

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'Não se preocupe, Gabriel. Tudo vai dar certo. A gente vai conseguir resolver tudo, não é, kaasan?' Falou, voltando-se para Sakura.

Ela sorriu para ele e afagou os cabelos do menino, estava feliz por ver que ele parecia melhor agora, ficaria sempre com aquela incômoda lembrança em sua mente, mas saberia superar e aprender com ela. 'É claro. Tudo vai dar certo.'

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do capítulo:**_ _My mother Said (minha mãe disse) de Anneke van Giersbergen_

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Kath:**_ _Gostei tanto de escrever este capítulo! Vcs não tem ideia de como é especial para mim escrever sobre amor fraternal. Tenho dois irmãos que são meus melhores amigos. Na verdade, são muito mais que amigos… são irmãos! hahaha São aqueles que eu tenho certeza que estarão comigo para toda esta vida, para rir juntos, chorar juntos, brigar e fazer as pazes. Comemorar juntos, decidir, apoiar… sorte daqueles que possuem irmãos._

 _A relação de Shaolin e Kazuo começou tempestuosa sim, mas os dois desde que se encararam pela primeira vez sentiram empatia um pelo outro, as circunstâncias é que não foram favoráveis mas nada que uma grande aventura e desafios não façam estes dois se entenderem e se preocuparem um com o outro como irmãos._

 _Um grande abraço e até semana que vem!_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _eu adoro esse capítulo porque ele é importante para a aproximação entre Kazuo e Shaolin. É fundamental para a consolidação do relacionamento deles. O Kazuo adora o irmãozinho dele e neste capítulo isso ficou muito claro. Eu adoro esses dois!_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história. Até a próxima semana._


	68. Troubleshooting (Mate o Medo)

.

 **FEITICEIROS**

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 68**

 **Troubleshooting**

 **(Mate o Medo)**

Shaolin abriu os olhos, mas os fechou em seguida, sentindo-se incomodado pela luz forte direto neles. Tentou mexer o corpo, mas sentia-se dolorido. Respirou fundo e tentou, novamente, abrir os olhos, piscando-os várias vezes tentando se acostumar com a luminosidade. Levantou a mão direita e sentiu a agulha do soro espetá-lo.

' _Dio mio, il ragazzo si svegliò_!' (Meu Deus, o menino acordou!)

Shaolin ouviu dizerem, sem entender.

'Shaolin!'

Ouviu também a voz do irmão, mas não conseguia exatamente saber de onde estava vindo. Levantou o outro braço, colocando a mão na frente dos olhos.

'Tem como tirar esta luz da minha cara?' Ele resmungou.

Ouviu a voz da prima falando com alguém e logo a luz foi desviada, fazendo-o finalmente conseguir abrir os olhos, depois de piscar algumas vezes. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu quando o seguraram pelo ombro, tentando impedi-lo.

'Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem.' Ele falou, tentando afastar o braço que o segurava. Ainda não tinha conseguido focalizar sua visão direito.

Sentia a presença da prima e do irmão próximas. Tocou na mão que tentava impedi-lo e sentiu o corpo enrijecer ao ser acometido por várias imagens, como de um filme, que passavam de forma rápida à sua frente. Arregalou os olhos, assustado. Não sabia quem eram aquelas pessoas que falavam aquela língua desconhecida, embora, conseguisse entender. Eram todas estranhas para ele, mas lhe passavam uma sensação de familiaridade.

Viu-se brincando com outras crianças, depois conversando e rindo com outros jovens. Viu-se na escola. Chorando dentro de um banheiro. Estudando na universidade e recebendo o diploma junto com os amigos. Viu um rapaz se declarar e, depois, propor-lhe casamento. Viu-se lutando para salvar várias e várias vidas. Viu-se falhando em salvar outras. Viu-se casando numa igreja e pegando um bebê, o seu bebê, nos braços pela primeira vez em um hospital. Viu-se brincando com uma criança e acompanhando-a no primeiro dia de aula…

As imagens eram rápidas e intensas. Conseguia não apenas ver a cena, mas "senti-las".

Alegria. Felicidade. Cansaço. Tristeza. Alívio.

'Shaolin! Você está bem?!'

Ouviu a voz do irmão novamente, distante, apesar de saber que ele estava ao seu lado. Sentiu quando Kazuo o segurou pelo braço.

'O que está acontecendo com você?'

Shaolin não respondeu. Sentiu a respiração acelerar e os olhos arregalaram-se mais ainda, vendo-se no Mundo das Trevas. O Céu vermelho em chamas e abaixo dos pés dele apenas areia. Viu uma mulher com longos cabelos vermelhos e uma cicatriz de queimadura no rosto olhá-lo enfurecida.

' _Você é um inútil! Deste tamanho não_ _me serve para nada_ _!'_ Ela gritou, empurrando-o e fazendo-o cair no chão. ' _Seu verme!'_

Viu-se de novo e de novo sendo ofendido por ela. Inúmeras vezes. Os insultos, frequentemente, eram acompanhados por agressões e tapas na cara.

' _Não me olhe dessa maneira!'_ Ela ordenou, esbofeteando-o novamente. ' _Faça o que eu estou mandando agora!'_

Viu-se lutando contra vários e vários demônios. Luta após luta. Cansaço. Dor. Muita dor. Sangue para todos os lados. Ergueu as mãos, reparando que estavam cobertas por aquele líquido viscoso. Sangue do adversário. Sangue dele. Viu quando um grande demônio horroroso aproximou-se e o pegou do chão, onde estava caído e ferido. O ser monstruoso o carregou quase com delicadeza. Sentia o corpo queimar de dentro para fora.

Mais lutas e mais sangue.

' _Você só está vivo ainda porque eu o protegi!'_

Mais gritos e mais agressões.

' _Deixa de ser mole!'_

Mais dor e mais violência.

' _Se fosse o seu pai, eu já seria rainha do Mundo das Trevas.'_

Tapas e mais tapas na cara. Insultos.

' _Você é um inútil!'_

Shaolin levou as mãos até a cabeça. Não aguentava mais ver aquelas imagens. Sentia tanta tristeza, tanto desespero, tanta dor que seu peito parecia estar sendo comprimido por um peso gigantesco.

'Shaolin! Acorda!'

Ouviu novamente a voz do irmão e sentiu ser sacudido.

'Eu quero sair daqui!' Shaolin respondeu, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. 'Quero sair deste inferno!'

'Você está a salvo!' Ouviu Kazuo dizer. 'Está comigo!'

Ele abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Kazuo a poucos centímetros do seu. O irmão o olhava assustado, segurando-o pelos braços. Shaolin piscou algumas vezes e virou o rosto. A respiração ainda estava ofegante e os lábios entreabertos. Olhou para os lados, vendo-se num quarto de hospital.

Observou Marie, que estava em pé, olhando para ele preocupada e com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Atrás dela tinha uma enfermeira que encarava o garoto de maneira transtornada. Voltou a fitar o irmão a sua frente, trincando os dentes e tentando se controlar para não cair em desespero por tudo o que tinha visto e sentido.

Kazuo segurava ainda seus braços de maneira firme. Encararam-se em silêncio, até o rapaz franzir a testa. 'Está tudo bem agora, Shaolin…' Ele falou, tentando controlar a voz.

O menino assentiu com a cabeça, sem conseguir emitir uma só palavra. Shaolin sentiu as mãos do irmão afrouxarem, mas sem o soltar ainda.

'Você está bem?' Kazuo perguntou devagar e o menino respondeu com a cabeça que não. 'O que aconteceu?'

'Eu… Eu… Estava no inferno.' Shaolin respondeu e Kazuo estreitou os olhos nele.

O menino levantou a mão, tocando o próprio rosto, sentindo-o dolorido por todos os tapas que havia recebido daquele pesadelo.

Quem era aquela mulher? Por que ela o agredia tanto? Por que ela lhe cobrava tanto lutar e matar e lutar e matar e conquistar… O quê? Por quê?!

'Shaolin… De que inferno está falando?' Kazuo perguntou. 'Você já destruiu a chave.'

'Tinha uma mulher…' Shaolin balbuciou.

'Uma mulher?' Kazuo perguntou sem entender. 'Mas não era a chave do tal Pedro?! De que mulher você está falando?'

'Uma mulher estranha… Ela me batia... O tempo todo.' Ele respondeu atordoado, fazendo o irmão arregalar os olhos de leve. 'Ela queria que eu derrotasse… Que eu… Ela queria ser a Rainha não sei de onde. Eu matei… Eu matei… Eu matei… E ela me mandava matar mais…' O menino falava atordoado.

Kazuo soltou o irmão e abaixou os braços, olhando para o garoto que se mostrava perdido. Franziu a testa novamente e engoliu em seco.

'Ela me batia o tempo todo.' Shaolin repetiu, fechando os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que cobria o rosto com a mão e balançava de leve. 'O tempo todo…'

Kazuo respirou fundo e estreitou os olhos no irmão. 'Ela tinha os cabelos vermelhos e uma cicatriz no rosto, Shaolin?' Perguntou e viu o menino levantar os olhos trêmulos para ele.

Shaolin acenou que sim com a cabeça e levou novamente a mão ao rosto. Balançou novamente a cabeça de leve, sentindo os olhos arderem.

'Ela me batia o tempo todo.' Ele falou. 'Eu… Eu matei tanto… Tanto…' Falou, sentindo o peito ainda pesado. 'Eu só queria sair daquele lugar…' Completou com o fio de voz. 'Só queria sair de lá…' Repetiu, sussurrando.

Shaolin sentiu quando o irmão o abraçou com cuidado e apoiou a testa no peito dele, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos sem controle.

Kazuo passou a mão na cabeça do menino. 'Está tudo bem, Shaolin. Já… já saímos de lá.' Ele falou, abraçando o irmão mais forte. 'Já saímos de lá.' Repetiu, fechando os olhos e soltando um suspiro com o queixo apoiado na cabeça dele.

Marie se aproximou devagar, olhando assustada para os dois. A aura do primo estava explodindo, não estava mais azul pálida, estava branca. Clara, como a luz de uma estrela forte, tão forte que se sobressaía à do irmão, parecendo que os dois estavam envolvidos pela mesma magia.

A enfermeira também se aproximou e perguntou alguma coisa para Marie que precisou de um tempo até conseguir lembrar de suas aulas de italiano básico antes de responder. Pedindo para a mulher se acalmar, informando que estava tudo bem agora com o menino.

A senhora ainda ficou um tempo olhando para o menino e depois para Marie. Disse alguma coisa, que a jovem entendeu como pegar um calmante ou algum outro remédio, e que voltaria em seguida.

Marie parou ao lado do leito do hospital e tocou no ombro de Kazuo que abriu os olhos e virou-se para ela.

'Shaolin-kun?' Ela perguntou de maneira incerta e viu quando o menino afastou-se do irmão e passou as mãos no rosto molhado. 'O que aconteceu?'

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve, informando a ela que não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ainda sentia as reminiscências do pesadelo tão intenso que tivera. Sentia o corpo dolorido. A alma cansada. O coração apertado.

Kazuo passou a mão pela cabeça do irmão. 'Vai ficar tudo bem, Shaolin.'

'Eu… Eu espero que sim.' Ele respondeu incerto.

* * *

Kazuo desligou o telefone tendo acabado de relatar para o pai que o irmão tinha acordado, mas que voltara a dormir. Contou sobre como ele voltou agitado, mas não entrou em muitos detalhes.

Sakura tinha pedido para falar com ele e isso o deixou nervoso, imaginando que ela brigaria com ele por permitir que Shaolin se machucasse, mas não. Ela apenas o agradeceu por estar ao lado do menino e por ser um bom irmão.

Sorriu de leve, lembrando-se do tom de voz dela ao pedir que ele se cuidasse também. A esposa do pai ainda recomendou que não fosse imprudente apenas por possuir poder de cicatrização. E finalizou a ligação falando que estava esperando-os. Ela foi bastante enfática ao dizer que estava esperando Shaolin e ele para voltarem para casa. Para a casa deles.

Soltou um longo suspiro, encostando-se na parede fria do hospital. Estava começando a detestar aquele lugar, aquele cheiro. Mas se recusava a sair de lá e só ia para o hotel para tomar banho e se trocar. Agora entendia porque Kasumi havia lhe dito que não gostava de hospitais. Ela tinha razão...

Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, batendo-a de leve na parede e lembrando das palavras do irmão quando acordou. Levou uma mão até o rosto onde tantas e tantas vezes havia sido agredido por Midoriko.

Não soube direito o que aconteceu, mas por alguns instantes parecia que o irmão estava vivenciando todas aquelas lembranças. Todo aquele inferno que ele viveu antes de atravessar aquela brecha multicolorida.

Qual o poder que o irmão tinha agora? Esperava estar errado, pois não queria por nada que ele soubesse pelo que ele passou no inferno. Shaolin era o seu irmão mais novo. Seu dever era protegê-lo e não dividir com ele todas as suas dores e dolorosas recordações.

Se não fosse pelo irmão, aquele maluco teria lhe cortado a cabeça sem que pudesse se proteger. Respirou fundo novamente. Não era cansaço. Estava apenas tentando entender o que se passava com ele. Desde que chegou naquele universo tão estranho foram tantas coisas que havia aprendido. Tantas coisas que havia descoberto. Tantas coisas que sentia. Não queria mais voltar para o Mundo das Trevas, não queria por nada voltar para aquele inferno, mas preferia voltar para lá do que fazer qualquer um deles sofrer.

A tal da avó tinha dito que ele seria o culpado pelo descontrole de Sakura. Não queria fazer a esposa do pai sofrer. Ela sempre foi tão gentil. Olhava-o e o tratava com tanto carinho. No começo, sentiu inveja do irmão por isso, mas depois percebeu que não era necessário aquele sentimento porque ela e o pai e as Cartas o tratavam bem, também.

Depois que se acertou com Shaolin tudo ficou mais fácil. Não se sentia mais um intruso na casa do pai, na verdade, sentia-se tão bem acolhido. Era bom acordar pela manhã, espreguiçar-se na cama macia depois de dormir de forma tranquila e sem medo de lhe cortarem a cabeça. Encontrar o pai ou Sakura preparando o café da manhã, cercados daquele monte de criaturas barulhentas pela casa.

Às vezes, acordava antes do irmão, outras depois dele, mas quando tinham tempo sempre era muito divertido conversar com ele ou tirar sarro dele por causa de alguma coisa. Verdade que se implicavam apenas por diversão mesmo. Sabia que depois Shaolin sairia para o colégio, o pai e Sakura para o trabalho e ele ficaria com Espelho e aquele monte de seres mágicos.

Muitas vezes, Kagami saía com ele pela cidade. Era divertido ver a dinâmica de Tomoeda, das pessoas. Os carros. Os pássaros voando pelo céu azul e o sol brilhante. Adorava depois no final do dia, reencontrar com o irmão e encontrar com Marie e Kasumi.

A pirralha gulosa o estava ensinando a cozinhar e, muitas vezes, era divertido fazer isso com ela e com o irmão. Na verdade, ela mandava e os dois obedeciam. Parecia um general dando ordens de como descascar e picar os legumes, ou temperar as carnes que ela tanto gostava.

Ria da cara do irmão contrariado quando ela ralhava com ele por estar sendo mole. E eles conseguiam fazer pratos com carnes que eram simplesmente deliciosos. Bem que o pai tinha lhe falado que comer poderia ser mesmo muito prazeroso.

No entanto, o que era mais prazeroso do que a refeição em si, era a preparação desta, conversando com os dois pirralhos, principalmente quando Kero resolvia deixar o videogame de lado para ficar com eles. Era extremamente engraçado escutar as conversas de Kasumi e daquela bola de pelo. A garota também gostava de tentar explicar as coisas para ele e até explicava alguns golpes de Kung Fu. Ela era bem dedicada à luta.

Também era muito legal quando ia para a casa de Marie treinar com ela e o irmão. Era divertido. Lutava por diversão. Trocavam farpas e provocações e depois riam. Não havia agressão mais. Era diversão.

Além disso, a ruiva metida era bonita. Gostava de encontrá-la e gostava apenas de olhar para ela. Achava incrível a maneira que ela lutava e usava a magia com tanta segurança. Entretanto o mais incrível era o sorriso dela. Bem raro, inclusive.

O irmão teve que ajudá-lo a entender que gostava dela. Gostaria que ela fosse a fêmea dele… não! Namorada! Namorada dele. Já tinham avisado que esse negócio de fêmea e macho não era um termo muito legal de se usar neste universo. Ele gostou de beijá-la. Aquilo era bom mesmo. Quase viciante.

Soltou outro suspiro. Se tivesse que voltar para o mundo das trevas, não poderia mais ver ou beijar Marie. Não poderia mais conversar com Shaolin. Não dividiria mais pacotes de biscoitos nem se divertiria com a pirralha gulosa. Não poderia conviver com o pai e aprender com ele e o irmão sobre técnicas de luta. Não sentiria mais aquela aura acolhedora e carinhosa da esposa do pai quando se aproximava dele. Não queria por nada abrir mão daquilo e voltar a conviver com Midoriko e Arthas naquele lugar de merda.

Desencostou a cabeça da parede e abriu os olhos quando sentiu a presença de Marie se aproximando. Sorriu para ela. Era fácil sorrir para ela. Reparou que ela deu um tímido sorriso e ficou com as faces rubras. Ficava mais bonita ainda assim.

'Ele ainda está dormindo.' Ela falou, parando a frente dele. 'Você poderia ir para o hotel e descansar um pouco.'

Ele suspirou. 'Preciso falar com ele quando acordar.' Kazuo respondeu.

Marie inclinou a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos dele. 'O que aconteceu, Kazuo?'

O rapaz desviou os olhos dela por um instante e voltou a fitá-la. 'Não sei ao certo. Isso que eu gostaria de falar com ele.'

'Mas você tem ideia do que aconteceu, não?'

Ele desviou os olhos dela. 'Acho que sim.'

'E é claro que vai me falar.' Ela disse, franzindo a testa de leve.

Kazuo a fitou rapidamente e depois desviou os olhos de novo. 'Acho que ele viu minhas lembranças do mundo das trevas.'

Marie arregalou de leve os olhos. 'Ele leu a sua mente?'

Kazuo deu de ombros. 'Talvez… Não sei direito, como eu falei. Mas… O que ele falou e o que eu consegui perceber pelos olhos dele… Acho que ele viu tudo.'

Marie cruzou os braços, preocupada. 'Shaolin-kun não deve ter feito isso de propósito.'

Kazuo olhou para ela. 'Eu tenho certeza disso. Quem gostaria de vivenciar ou ver minhas lembranças daquele lugar de merda?' Desviou os olhos dela. 'Só não acho justo isso com ele. Depois de conversarmos tanto e dele me explicar como ele pensa até eu entender mais ou menos deve ter sido bem duro ter visto tudo que eu fiz no mundo das trevas.'

Marie balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Isso está ficando perigoso demais. A cada chave, ele retorna com uma novidade.'

'Acho que sim… mas o importante é que ele retorne.' O rapaz comentou.

Marie olhou para o rosto cansado do rapaz. 'Você precisa descansar também. Você está bem?'

Ele voltou-se para ela e sorriu de leve. 'Estou. Não se preocupe.'

'No que estava pensando antes que eu me aproximasse? Sua aura estava bem agitada.'

Kazuo desviou os olhos dela. 'Estava pensando que seria uma merda muito grande voltar para o Mundo das Trevas…'

Ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu o peito fisgar. Pegou o rosto do rapaz entre as mãos, forçando-o a olhar para ela. 'Baka! Você não volta para lá, entendeu?'

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando-a. 'Talvez… Eu precise voltar.' Respondeu.

Marie sentiu os olhos arderem e um bolo se formar na garganta. 'Vo-Você não pode fazer isso.' Ela desviou os olhos dele e depois o fitou determinada. 'Você assumiu um compromisso comigo. Você é o meu namorado, não pode se afastar de mim assim.'

Ele franziu a testa. Shaolin não tinha falado nada de compromisso. Ele pegou as mãos dela que estavam em seu rosto e as abaixou sem desviar os olhos dela. 'Isso é um compromisso?'

'Claro que sim!'

Ele pensou por algum tempo e arregalou os olhos de leve dando-se conta de algo. Shaolin tinha dito que primeiro se namorava, para depois ter o tal do contato especial para reprodução. Droga! Realmente era um compromisso. O irmão tinha dito que era prazeroso, mas ele, sinceramente, achava que era mesmo perigoso, isso sim, aquele negócio de se unir.

'Hum…' Ele murmurou, sem saber o que falar direito.

Marie estreitou os olhos nele, aproximando-se do rapaz. 'Hum?' Ela repetiu.

Ele desviou os olhos dela e depois voltou a fitá-la, comprimiu os lábios, mostrando que estava nervoso. Gostava de Marie, mas realmente tinha receio de que a permanência dele naquele universo de alguma maneira pudesse prejudicar a todos, inclusive a ela.

'Gosto de você, seu cabeça dura.' Ela falou de repente. 'E não vou deixar você voltar para lá, entendeu?' Kazuo a fitou. 'E pode apostar que eu sou capaz de prendê-lo aqui para impedir isso…'

Kazuo sorriu de lado. Realmente, ele tinha razão: Pobre diabo o macho que a ruiva metida escolhesse.

Marie deu um passo a frente, levantou o rosto, ficando na ponta dos pés e alcançando os lábios do rapaz para beijá-lo.

Kazuo a abraçou, beijando-a e pensando que ele, com certeza, gostou muito de ser o escolhido dela.

* * *

'Não encosta em mim!' Shaolin falou para o doutor assim que ele tentou se aproximar para examiná-lo quando ele acordou pela segunda vez. Ele tentou se esquivar e já estava para levantar da cama quando a prima interveio e segurou o braço do médico.

O médico olhou para ela, sem entender e Marie tentou explicar, no italiano básico que tinha, que o garoto ainda estava muito dolorido e que não queria que se aproximassem dele. O médico ficou contrariado, precisava examiná-lo para saber se estava bem. A enfermeira o alertara que o menino recobrou a consciência e tinha se agitado demais, obrigando-a a dar um calmante para ele.

O médico tentou novamente se aproximar, mas o garoto agora se levantou da cama e olhou para a prima. 'Diz para ele não encostar em mim, Nee-san.'

'Fica frio, Shaolin-kun.' Ela falou para ele.

'Eu estou frio! Só não quero que ele encoste em mim.' Repetiu.

Marie soltou um suspiro e tentou explicar mais uma vez para o médico que, apesar de ficar contrariado, aceitou. Olhou para enfermeira que encolheu os ombros. Ele perguntou para Marie se a enfermeira poderia examinar o garoto, então.

Ela olhou para o primo. 'A enfermeira pode?'

Shaolin tirou os olhos do médico e depois olhou para a senhora. Balançou a cabeça de leve, negando também.

'Ninguém encosta em mim.' Ele foi taxativo.

'Você é um pirralho muito teimoso. Não tem como.' Marie falou séria. 'Você está num hospital.'

Shaolin olhou novamente para enfermeira e encolheu os ombros.

'Se eles não o examinarem, você não vai sair daqui.' Marie completou com a voz dura.

O garoto passou a mão no rosto e depois nos cabelos, tentando pensar no que fazer.

'Está bem… Só a enfermeira.' Ele respondeu. 'Mas tem que ser rápido.'

O garoto pensou que já tinha visto as "memórias" da enfermeira. Não veria nada novo. Era melhor do que invadir a cabeça de outra pessoa.

Marie falou para o médico e a enfermeira se aproximou do menino. Tentou segurá-lo pelo braço, mas ele ainda tentou se esquivar. Então ela fez um gesto para ele voltar a se sentar no leito.

Marie olhava com a testa franzida para o primo. Ele tinha os olhos baixos e os ombros encolhidos enquanto a mulher realizava de forma rápida os exames.

Shaolin voltou a ver as mesmas imagens que tinha visto quando acordou e que, depois que despertou pela segunda vez, tinha deduzido serem da mulher. Não era idiota. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele e fora fácil, depois que trocou algumas palavras com o irmão, perceber que tinha de alguma forma invadido a cabeça dele, também. Inferno! Sentia-se mal por perceber a energia das pessoas, agora ainda fora pego de surpresa por conseguir literalmente invadir a privacidade dos outros.

Kazuo observava o irmão com o rosto preocupado, perguntava-se como falaria daquilo para o pai. Com certeza ele deveria estar relatando tudo para a esposa e ele tinha certeza que Sakura já devia estar preocupada demais com o menino.

'Já chega, não é?' Shaolin perguntou, incomodado.

A enfermeira finalizou os exames e falou com o médico que olhava preocupado ainda para o garoto.

Marie conseguiu entender que parecia tudo bem com ele, mas também tinha recomendado uma avaliação psiquiátrica. A jovem novamente interveio e avisou que ele poderia fazer isso em outro momento e que, sendo assim, não havia necessidade de mantê-lo no hospital se estivesse com os exames físicos certos.

A enfermeira ainda tentou argumentar com a jovem, informando que como ele era menor, estava todo machucado por agressões e havia acordado em estado de choque, o certo seria chamar a polícia. Saiu do quarto, pisando duro, seguida pelo médico.

Marie olhou para Kazuo. 'Vou ter que ligar para o Tai Dai.' Ela disse discando o número no celular. Sabia que o rapazinho daria um jeito naquela situação.

Shaolin ouviu a prima, falando ao telefone e soltou um suspiro. Ele só queria sair dali. Na verdade, só queria era se trancar no quarto e impedir que qualquer um se aproximasse dele.

Passou a mão pelo rosto e conseguiu perceber que tinha um curativo na testa. Na verdade, estava com curativos pelo corpo todo. Sabia que tinha sido atingido pela armas dos exorcistas em algumas partes do corpo, mas não pensou que tivesse tantas sequelas.

Kazuo parou em frente ao irmão. 'Você está se sentindo bem?'

'Eu estou legal.' Ele respondeu, mentindo.

'Você não precisa estar legal…' Ele retrucou, preocupado.

'Precisamos ir para… Para o México. Gabriel falou que a próxima chave está lá.' O garoto falou ao invés de responder ao comentário do irmão. Queria terminar logo com aquela loucura e ver se, no final de tudo, saía daquela situação.

'Ele apareceu agora para você?'

'Não... Antes.' Shaolin respondeu. 'Se aparecesse agora, eu teria arrancado dele o que está acontecendo comigo.'

'Humph.' Kazuo murmurou. 'Vamos sair logo daqui.'

'Desculpa… Eu não queria…' O garoto falou. 'Não foi certo… fazer o que fiz.'

Kazuo respirou fundo. 'Se está falando do que aconteceu antes… Você estava descontrolado e não tem que se desculpar. Se você está falando do que aconteceu quando acordou, eu sei que não fez de propósito.' Respondeu. 'Não há nada para se desculpar, Shaolin.'

Shaolin fechou os olhos e passou novamente a mão no rosto. Já estava virando rotina ter que se desculpar com o irmão.

'Na verdade…' O rapaz começou a falar. 'Quem deve se desculpar sou eu por você ter visto tudo aquilo.'

Shaolin abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto sério do irmão. Não sabia nem o que falar direito. Balançou a cabeça de leve e soltou um suspiro.

'Você tem que falar com tousan.' Ele disse por fim para o irmão.

'Não sei direito como falar isso para ele.' Kazuo falou. 'Talvez fosse melhor você falar com ele para explicar o que está acontecendo.'

'Não… Não estou falando disso.' O menino olhou para o irmão. 'Você tem que falar para ele o que aconteceu com você lá. Ele precisa saber.'

Kazuo ficou alguns segundos, olhando para o irmão. 'Acho que ele já tem ideia. Não preciso ser tão específico. Ele conheceu Midoriko.'

'Ela é maluca.' Shaolin soltou e logo se arrependeu, lembrando-se que era a mãe do rapaz. 'Desculpe… Não quis dizer…' Soltou um suspiro novamente. Pensou que era melhor ficar calado.

Kazuo sorriu de lado e estendeu a mão para bagunçar o cabelo do irmão, mas parou no meio do movimento. Sentiu-se mal em saber que agora era melhor não tocar nele, não queria que ele vivenciasse aquilo novamente. Pigarreou endireitando o corpo.

'Vamos parar com esse negócio de você me pedir desculpas.' Falou, tentando sorrir para ele.

'Eu só tenho feito merda.' O garoto falou, soltando outro suspiro.

'Humph.' Kazuo murmurou. 'Você se cobra demais, Shaolin.'

Shaolin arregalou de leve os olhos, lembrando-se da conversa que teve com Pedro. Soltou outro suspiro. Filho da mãe, já devia estar preparando-o para quando ele voltasse com o seu "novo poder". Tentou relaxar. Como tinha deduzido na hora, não adiantava nada ficar se condenando daquela forma. Não resolveria os problemas que estava enfrentando agora.

Marie voltou a se aproximar dos dois. 'Não me pergunte como, mas Dai-san já vai cuidar da situação no hospital. Daqui a pouco você estará liberado.' Ela falou e olhou para o primo.

Sorriu para ele, estava feliz por ele ter recobrado à consciência depois de destruir a chave de Pedro. Deu um passo à frente para abraçá-lo, mas o menino recuou.

'Não encosta em mim também, nee-san.' Ele já foi alertando. 'Não quero entrar na sua cabeça.'

Ela reteve-se e olhou para ele. Pensou que não se importaria com isso, mas pelo jeito o primo é quem estava incomodado demais. Para quem detestava ter magia e fora, praticamente, obrigado pelo pai a se desenvolver, era bem irônico ele estar com aquele nível de poder. Pelo que conhecia do primo, Shaolin devia estar se sentindo mais "anormal" ainda.

'Não pode criar uma redoma em volta de si.' Ela retrucou.

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. A prima tinha razão, como ele conseguiria agora viver sem esbarrar ou tocar em ninguém? Tinha que dar um jeito de saber como controlar isso. Talvez quando tudo terminasse e ele destruísse todas as malditas chaves, tudo voltaria ao normal. Ele tinha que acreditar nisto.

* * *

Kasumi estava caminhando devagar pelos corredores da Escola de Tomoeda. Sentia aquela agonia e sabia exatamente o motivo dela.

Soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos rapidamente. Não adiantava absolutamente nada aquele tipo de atitude. Tinha que confiar em Shaolin. Confiar que o garoto voltaria conforme tinha prometido para ela. O problema é que sentia que ele estava em uma situação difícil.

Miguel tinha lhe dito que Shaolin precisava evoluir em sua magia, que isso seria importante, mas irritava-a demais estar proibida de ajudá-lo. No fundo, sabia que Miguel estava testando tanto Shaolin quanto ela. Testando ou realmente, apenas torturando-a com aquela proibição.

'Kurogane-chan!' Ouviu lhe chamarem, parou e virou-se para trás devagar. Duas de suas colegas de sala se aproximavam dela. 'Está tudo bem com você?' Uma perguntou, olhando para ela com o rosto preocupado.

Kasumi se forçou sorrir. 'Está tudo bem, sim.'

'Está com saudades de Li-kun, não é? Vocês sempre foram inseparáveis, né? São como irmãos.'

Ela apertou a alça da pasta com o material escolar nas mãos, incomodada com a colocação da colega. Desviou os olhos dela e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

'Espero que ele e Li-sensei estejam bem.' A outra falou igualmente com o rosto preocupado. 'Você não sabe mesmo o que aconteceu com eles?'

Kasumi mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e não encarou as colegas. Desde que eles se ausentaram, viviam perguntando para ela a mesma coisa. 'Só sei que eles estão resolvendo alguns problemas, mas que logo estarão de volta.' Falou de maneira evasiva, mesmo sabendo que detestavam quando fazia aquilo.

As duas colegas se entreolharam e depois voltaram a fitá-la.

'Deveria ter aceitado ser dupla do Shimizu-kun na aula de culinária hoje.' Uma delas disse, como quem não quer nada.

'Sim, ele ficou triste por você não ter aceitado.' A outra completou.

Kasumi olhou para as duas e soltou um suspiro exasperado. Esperava que aquilo não fosse as duas tentando ser discretas. 'Preferi fazer com Onora-chan. Ela é aluna nova e estava atrapalhada.' Respondeu, dando de ombros. 'E-eu tenho que ir. Até amanhã.' Despediu-se, voltando a caminhar pelo corredor.

Comprimiu os lábios de leve, detestando saber que as duas a estavam observando se afastar. Desviou de alguns estudantes que, animados pelo final das aulas naquele dia, corriam e se divertiam uns com os outros pelos corredores.

Ela nunca fora sociável, mas agora se sentia ainda mais introspectiva, não só pelas coisas que estava lembrando, mas pela enorme apreensão dentro do peito. Passou pelo portão principal e ouviu uma das meninas, com quem costumava voltar para casa, chamando-a. Acenou para ela, já caminhando em direção ao grupo quando reconheceu a voz da mãe.

Virou o rosto e não teve como não sorrir ao vê-la. Caminhou devagar até Tomoyo e a abraçou apertado. Estava feliz por ela estar ali.

Tomoyo envolveu sua princesa em seu braços, beijando de forma demorada a cabeça de Kasumi.

A menina se afastou da mãe depois de um tempo e levantou o rosto, fitando-a. 'Não estou reclamando, mas por que está aqui, kaasan?'

Tomoyo passou a mão no rosto da filha com carinho. 'Estou preocupada demais com você.' Respondeu sem conseguir esconder a aflição. 'Não é apenas indisposição ou algo com sua saúde.' Ela soltou um suspiro e olhou para a filha que não conseguia encará-la. Não queria chegar aquele ponto, mas andava tão preocupada com aquela tristeza de Kasumi que sinceramente preferia saber que a filha estivesse… sei lá… grávida do que aquela agonia ao vê-la passando mal sem saber o motivo. 'Anda muito triste, triste demais, meu amor. E eu sei que não pode ser apenas saudades de Shaolin-kun.'

Kasumi mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Aquele assunto a deixava entre a cruz e a espada… de forma mais literal do que gostaria de admitir. Não poderia contar para a mãe o segredo de Shaolin, e não queria falar sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Olhou ao redor, observando com cuidado as pessoas ao redor da escola. Desde ontem os "idiotas de preto" do vaticano tinham desaparecido. Por um lado isso lhe dava a tranquilidade por saber que os pais estavam fora de perigo, por outro ainda não tinha notícias de Shaolin desde o último telefonema em que ele informava que estava seguindo para a Itália.

Tomoyo olhou em volta percebendo que a filha procurava algo. Franziu a testa.

'O que está procurando?' Ela perguntou. 'Sei que não é por nenhum rapazinho para me apresentar.' Tentou brincar e percebeu que a filha corou.

Kasumi a fitou e desviou os olhos encabulada. 'Hum… tousan não deixaria nenhum rapazinho chegar perto de mim.' Rebateu.

Tomoyo sorriu de lado. 'Ele não precisa fazer isso. Tenho certeza que você faz isso muito bem. Shaolin-kun não está aqui, né? Espero que Shimizu-san esteja lhe deixando em paz. Já o vi levando-a até o portão de casa na volta da escola nas duas últimas semanas.'

Kasumi ficou vermelha como um tomate maduro. Simplesmente assentiu para a mãe, respondendo silenciosamente o comentário dela. 'Shimizu-kun é muito… insistente.'

'Os meninos apaixonados sempre são.'

Tomoyo franziu a testa de leve e desviou os olhos da filha. 'Alguns perdem inclusive o controle…'

Kasumi observou a mãe com cuidado. O tom dela tinha mudado. Era como se soubesse de algum caso parecido. Inclinou a cabeça de leve.

'Não se preocupe, kasan. Shimizu-kun tenta se aproximar de mim justamente por causa de tousan. O pai dele trabalha num dos departamentos da empresa.'

Tomoyo voltou a observar a filha. Estreitou os olhos nela e sentiu-se satisfeita por saber que a menina tinha percebido o mesmo que ela. Kasumi podia até estar perdida em entender o que sentia por Shaolin, mas conseguia perceber muito bem a intenção das pessoas a sua volta.

A menina encolheu os ombros. 'Ele está perdendo o tempo dele.'

Tomoyo abriu um sorriso, passando o braço pelos ombros da filha e começando a puxá-la para caminharem. Eles passaram pelo grupo de estudantes e Kasumi avisou que voltaria com a mãe naquele dia.

As duas andavam devagar pelas calçadas de Tomoeda, lado a lado. Em silêncio.

'Vamos tomar um sorvete?' Tomoyo sugeriu, olhando para a filha.

Kasumi se forçou a abrir um sorriso e acenar que sim com a cabeça, tentando fingir que tudo estava normal.

Caminharam ainda em um silêncio incômodo por algum tempo. Tomoyo olhava de esguelha a filha e sorriu de leve, vendo-a olhar fixamente para frente com o rosto sério. Queria que a filha confiasse nela para contar os seus receios e medos.

Yuo era um pai maravilhoso, mas tinha um temperamento expansivo e era bem ciumento. Aquilo fazia com que Kasumi tivesse dificuldades de falar sobre assuntos delicados. A princesinha deles estava crescendo e se tornando uma jovem linda, mas Tomoyo sabia que aquela idade era delicada e confusa.

'Você sabe que pode sempre conversar comigo, Kasumi-chan.' Ela falou, de repente.

A menina olhou para a mãe com os olhos trêmulos e voltou a fitar a calçada por onde caminhavam sem pressa. Ela sabia que a mãe a amava, mas tinha receio de se abrir inteiramente com ela. Não podia contar a ela o que havia sido em sua vida passada. Mas talvez pudesse contar sobre parte do que havia se lembrado.

'Kaasan…' Kasumi começou com o tom incerto, fazendo a mulher sorrir de leve. 'Alguma vez já se sentiu tão ligada a uma pessoa que… que sabe quando há alguma coisa errada mesmo a distância?' Ela perguntou, tocando de leve a mão direita no peito e balançou a cabeça de leve, mostrando a mãe que estava confusa.

'Você se sente ligada a Shaolin-kun desta maneira?' Tomoyo indagou, vendo a filha encolher levemente os ombros.

Kasumi a observou de esguelha e assentiu levemente. 'Eu sinto que… Na verdade… Tenho medo, kaasan. É isso... Tenho muito medo de não poder revê-lo.'

'Shaolin-kun está numa confusão muito grande, não é?'

Kasumi não conseguiu encarar a mãe. Não queria mentir, mas não podia revelar também. O menino tinha lhe pedido isso. Os tios tinham conversado com ela e explicado a razão para manterem aquilo em segredo dos pais. Sentia-se mal por isso, mas não tinha o que fazer. Mesmo que revelasse sobre magia para os pais, eles provavelmente não acreditariam. Além disso, seria complicado demais explicar tudo para eles, principalmente quando ela também não conseguia entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não era nenhuma especialista em magia.

Tomoyo soltou um pesado suspiro e passou a mão na cabeça da filha. 'Não precisa me contar o que está acontecendo com ele. Sei que Sakura-chan e Syaoran-kun estão numa confusão muito grande. Eu também sinto algumas coisas que não consigo explicar, como você, mas é inútil tentar entender. Só podemos ficar torcendo para que tudo termine bem para eles.'

Kasumi concordou com a cabeça. Voltaram a caminhar em silêncio, Tomoyo sabia que tinha algo a mais, mas não queria forçar a filha. Ela deveria se sentir segura para contar o que lhe afligia e, consequentemente, acabava afligindo o seu coração de mãe. Mas Tomoyo sempre soube esperar, pacientemente, a hora certa para que as pessoas que amava pudessem falar seus sentimentos. E ela sempre estaria ali, pronta para ouvir.

Kasumi era o que Tomoyo mais amava no mundo. Desde que pegou a sua pequena no colo e olhou para aqueles grandes olhos castanho-avermelhados soube que estava sendo apresentada a um novo tipo de amor, tão grande ou talvez até maior do que qualquer um que já havia sentido. E ela já havia passado por vários tipos de amores diferentes. Possíveis e impossíveis.

Sempre soube que a filha carregava uma carga grande dentro de si, e sempre procurou dar todo o amor que podia e, principalmente, que sabia que Kasumi precisava.

Adorava quando a filha era mais nova e ficava no seu colo, apenas quietinha, enquanto assistiam televisão. Kasumi simplesmente se aninhava no seu colo até adormecer. Quantas e quantas vezes a menina não adormeceu com ela passando a mão pela sua cabeça afagando seus longos cabelos negros. Tinha impressão de que se ficasse assim o dia inteiro, Kasumi ficaria ali o dia inteiro no seu colo. Às vezes, sentia saudade daquele tempo.

Sentia-se feliz também pela filha, apesar da resistência inicial, aceitar usar os modelitos que ela confeccionava com todo o coração. Até mesmo os uniformes de kung fu da menina, ela fazia questão de fazer com todo carinho.

'Kaasan…' Chamou novamente, quebrando o silêncio. Tomoyo virou-se para a menina que a fitava com intensidade, mordendo o lábio inferior. 'E-Eu ando vendo um anjo. O nome dele é Miguel.'

Kasumi precisava contar para alguém e não havia quem ela soubesse que a amava mais que seus pais. Tinha certeza que a mãe saberia ouvi-la sem enchê-la de perguntas as quais ela não saberia responder.

'Um anjo?' Perguntou devagar.

'Isso…' Kasumi respondeu com os olhos inquietos, tinha medo que a mãe não acreditasse. 'Ele tem me mandado notícias sobre Shaolin. Miguel-san tem uma relação com… com a minha vida passada. Quando… quando eu conheci o Shaolin.'

Tomoyo observou a filha em silêncio por alguns segundos e suspirou balançando afirmativamente a cabeça. Sorriu de leve, passando a mão na cabeça da filha. 'Agora dá para entender o porquê você e Shaolin-kun são tão próximos um do outro. Porque sempre o foram, desde bem pequenos.'

'Ainda não entendo tudo direito, kaasan.' Levantou o rosto, fitando-a. 'Tenho apenas algumas lembranças… Tenho visto algumas imagens em sonhos, mas…' Tocou o indicador na lateral da cabeça. 'Às vezes, acho que estou ficando maluca.'

Tomoyo passou a mão no rosto da filha com carinho. 'Independente do que você e Shaolin-kun tenham vivido antes, o importante é que vocês se gostam agora, não é?' Ela estreitou os olhos na filha. 'O importante é o que você sente por ele. Agora… nesta vida.'

Kasumi confirmou com um gesto, mas não tinha dissipado a preocupação em sua mãe. Tomoyo sabia o quanto era difícil quando se sentia perdida e confusa em seus sentimentos. Era angustiante saber que a filha estivesse passando por aquilo e, por ironia do destino, pelo filho de sua querida prima Sakura.

Kasumi desviou os olhos de Tomoyo, sentindo o coração palpitar com mais força. Agora que começou a falar, era difícil parar. Se a mãe tivesse mostrado um mínimo de desconforto ou dúvida ou descrença quanto ao que ela estava falando, certamente que se calaria e não tocaria mais no assunto. Mas Tomoyo era tão receptiva e calorosa, e aceitava de mente aberta o que ela dizia, por mais louco que pudesse parecer.

A menina soltou um suspiro e chutou uma pedrinha na calçada. 'Ainda tem uma coisa, kaasan… Tem uma coisa que me persegue da minha outra vida…'

Tomoyo inclinou a cabeça, voltando a observar a filha. 'Por isso este anjo aparece para você, não é? O que ele lhe cobra tanto?'

Kasumi arregalou os olhos surpresa. 'Como sabe que…'

'Que ele lhe cobra alguma coisa?' Tomoyo perguntou, olhando para a filha que confirmou com a cabeça. Ela suspirou e passou a mão pela cabeça de sua pequena. 'Você anda tensa, como se estivesse sendo pressionada, e eu nunca a vi assim antes.' Meneou a cabeça, exasperada. 'Quando falou que tem recebido visitas de um anjo, deduzi que era ele quem a tem pressionado. Acho que só um ser desta natureza para tirá-la do seu estado natural de calma.'

Kasumi sorriu para Tomoyo. Ela era incrível. Era muito afortunada por ser filha de alguém que a conhecia tão bem. Que tinha tanto carinho e compreensão com ela. Tanto amor.

'Ele me proibe de manusear armas… Espadas.' Ela respondeu. 'Foi o acordo para eu estar aqui.'

'Agora faz sentido você se recusar a avançar para as aulas de kung fu nesta modalidade.' Tomoyo observou. 'Seu pai nunca entendeu a sua resistência a isso, mas eu já desconfiava que tinha algo errado.'

Kasumi olhou para a mãe com os olhos arregalados. 'Desconfiava?'

Tomoyo sorriu de forma meiga, voltando a caminhar em direção a sorveteria. 'Às vezes, tenho algumas sensações de que há algo errado nas minhas memórias. Como se uma parte dela tivesse sido mudada. Não sei exatamente o que é, mas eu sei… Eu sinto que algo me foi tirado. Não sei exatamente o porquê e, honestamente, já desisti de achar explicações.' Tomoyo enlaçou a filha pelo ombro e beijou a cabeça dela com carinho, sem parar de caminhar. 'Estou feliz em estar aqui com seu pai e ter você como minha filha. Amo você demais, minha querida, e só quero que seja feliz. Sempre percebi algo diferente entre você e Shaolin-kun. Vocês sempre foram cúmplices demais… Desde pequeninos.'

Kasumi desviou os olhos da mãe, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

Tomoyo apenas observou as reações da filha e sorriu. Franziu a testa, levemente pensativa. 'Você sabe o porquê esse tal de Miguel-san não quer que se aproxime de espadas?'

Kasumi engoliu em seco e não conseguiu encarar a mãe. 'Porque… eu acho que…' Balançou a cabeça, cerrando os punhos ao lado do corpo. Não iria mentir. 'Eu fiz muita coisa errada antes. Empunhando uma.'

'Você não sabe disso… Talvez esteja tirando conclusões precipitadas.' Ponderou com a voz suave.

'Não...' Falou, sentindo a voz falhar. Quem dera fosse aquele o caso.

Ainda não se lembrava de absolutamente tudo, mas o que se lembrou foi suficiente para saber que não fora uma boa pessoa na sua outra vida. E mesmo que não tivesse se lembrado, o próprio Miguel já tinha lhe dito que o maior receio dele era ela perder o controle.

'Não?' Tomoyo perguntou, observando a filha.

'E-eu me lembro de algumas coisas. Eu não era uma pessoa boa.' Falou devagar e parou de caminhar, levantando o rosto para fitar a mãe. 'Eu fiz muito mal a outras pessoas…' Olhou para o chão, encarando os próprios pés. 'Lembro e sei que fiz coisas horríveis…'

Kasumi assustou-se quando sentiu a mãe segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos para que ela voltasse a encará-la.

'Você tem lembranças? Lembra-se exatamente do quê, Kasumi?' Perguntou com a voz suave, mas com o rosto sério.

'E-eu era… era uma assassina.' Sussurrou, temia pela reação da mãe, mas não aguentava mais carregar aquele peso no peito. 'Matei muitas pessoas, kaasan… muitas.'

Tomoyo estreitou os olhos na filha, vendo-os brilhantes pela iminência de lágrimas. 'Você se lembra de ter matado elas?'

Kasumi mordeu o lábio inferior com força e assentiu com a cabeça.

Tomoyo engoliu em seco e abraçou a filha bem apertado. 'Não é certo uma criança como você se lembrar disso…' Disse suavemente, beijando de forma demorada a testa da sua princesa.

Kasumi deixou-se ser abraçada e fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto.

Tomoyo afagou os cabelos negros de sua princesa com suavidade e deu um beijo demorado na cabeça dela. 'Você pode achar que era uma pessoa horrível. E talvez tenha feito más escolhas e coisas ruins. Mas se agora acredita que o que fez foi errado, já é uma prova de que você não é mais aquela pessoa. Que não pensa mais igual a ela.'

Tomoyo sentiu, com o coração apertado, quando o corpo da filha foi sacudido levemente pelos soluços. 'Não podemos mudar nosso passado, meu bem, mas podemos agir de forma a não permitir que os mesmos erros sejam cometidos. Sem que o passado seja um obstáculo no nosso presente.' Tomoyo falava de forma pausada para que a filha ouvisse e entendesse o que estava tentando fazê-la perceber. 'O que você fez ou deixou de fazer na sua vida anterior não define quem você é agora. Quem quer que você tenha sido, pertence ao passado. Deixe que fique lá.'

Kasumi ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas sentindo-se acalentada nos braços maternos. Pensou em como era estranho sentir-se protegida daquela forma entre os braços de alguém tão frágil quanto a mãe. Soltou um suspiro dolorido e sentiu como se parte daquela dor, que comprimia violentamente seu peito, tivesse saído junto com o suspiro. Ainda com os olhos fechados, aconchegou-se nos braços da mãe e sorriu, sentindo Tomoyo afagar com carinho seus cabelos.

Tomoyo sorriu, sentindo sua pequena entre os braços. Ficava muito feliz que Kasumi tivesse confiado nela para lhe contar de forma franca o que a estava incomodando. Por mais surreal e impossível que parecesse o motivo.

Quando Kasumi se acalmou, Tomoyo se afastou levemente secando gentilmente o rosto de sua princesa. 'Se estamos aqui, é porque temos a chance de melhorar. Então, não se martirize pelo que já foi, meu amor.'

Kasumi sorriu fracamente para ela. 'Obrigada, kaasan… Talvez eu tenha que passar por esta situação para aprender alguma coisa, né?'

'Talvez…' Tomoyo voltou a abraçá-la bem apertado entre seus braços. 'Independentemente da razão, eu estou aqui com você. Não precisa passar por nada sozinha.'

Kasumi sorriu de leve com o rosto contra o corpo da mãe.

'Eu estou aqui com você, meu amor. Você não é sozinha, você é o mais importante para mim e para o seu pai. Eu a conheço como a palma de minha mão. Você é uma menina maravilhosa… Amável, acolhedora, amorosa. Você, Kasumi Kurogane, é muito especial…'

Kasumi sentiu os olhos arderem e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, novamente, controlando-se para não voltar a chorar.

'Eu sei… Eu tenho certeza que você é uma menina gentil e com um coração bom. É corajosa e determinada. E está sempre pronta para proteger quem ama.'

'Eu sou muito feliz por estar aqui com a senhora.' Ela ouviu a voz abafada da filha que ainda tinha o rosto contra o corpo dela. 'É muito bom ter uma família.'

Tomoyo sorriu de leve e abraçou mais forte sua querida princesa. 'Amo você, minha princesa.' Falou ainda com ela nos braços.

'Eu também, kaasan.' Ela respondeu, antes da mulher se afastar encarando-a com ternura.

Tomoyo passou a mão pelo rosto da filha, ajudando a secá-lo e abriu um sorriso aliviado ao perceber que a menina estava visivelmente melhor. 'E então, sorvete de morango ou chocolate…? Ou os dois?' Perguntou animada.

Kasumi sorriu. 'Os dois.'

* * *

Shaolin soltou um suspiro quando conseguiu sair finalmente do aeroporto internacional de Xoxocotlán. Tinha esbarrado em umas cinco pessoas e estava quase surtando.

A prima tinha razão, não tinha como criar uma redoma em volta de si, embora se sentisse tentado a pedir para ela invocar o escudo e ficar quietinho dentro dele.

Estava cansado depois de uma hora de viagem de carro até o aeroporto de Ciampino, em Roma, e de doze horas de viagem de avião até o aeroporto internacional de Xoxocotlán, em Oaxaca de Juárez, capital do estado de Oaxaca, no México.

'Tem como a gente pegar um táxi?' O garoto pediu, não queria pegar um ônibus ou algo assim onde poderia esbarrar em mais pessoas.

Marie olhou séria para ele. 'Você está uma pilha de nervos. Fica calmo.' Ela o alertou. 'O Dai-san falou que tem um carro nos esperando para nos levar até a chave.'

'Certo.' Shaolin falou. 'E cadê o carro? Quero sair logo daqui.' Falou, desviando de uma criança que estava correndo e quase esbarrou nele. Olhava para os lados, tenso, tentando evitar o contato com as pessoas, mas aquele maldito aeroporto parecia estar lotado. 'Aqui tem muita gente.' Comentou.

'Aqui é um aeroporto, Shaolin-kun. Os aeroportos costumam ter muita gente.' Marie retrucou.

'Cadê logo a merda do carro?' O menino perguntou.

'Fica frio, Shaolin.' Kazuo falou com a voz dura. 'Não adianta de nada você ficar assim.'

O garoto respirou fundo e tentou relaxar. O irmão tinha razão, não adiantava ficar daquela maneira, só pioraria a situação.

'O carro está ali.' Marie apontou, checando a placa do veículo no papel que Dai-san havia dado para ela. 'Vamos.' Ela os chamou, já caminhando em direção ao carro, sendo seguida por Kazuo e Shaolin.

O pirralho realmente estava uma pilha de nervos. Kazuo olhou para ele de esguelha e soltou um suspiro. Queria tentar acalmá-lo, mas nem sabia como.

'Sabia que há demônios no mundo das trevas que leem mente?' Falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça.

Shaolin olhou para ele. 'Posso garantir que isso é bem chato.'

Kazuo sorriu de leve. 'São alguns dos mais perigosos, pois é difícil lutar contra eles. Estão sempre um passo à nossa frente e também conseguem ver as nossas fraquezas.'

Shaolin olhava para os lados tenso para não esbarrar em ninguém. 'Isso é injusto e covarde. Não é certo lutar contra alguém usando suas fraquezas emocionais.' Falou sem se dar conta.

Kazuo franziu a testa e olhou para o irmão. 'É, acho que você tem razão. Mas eles não ligam muito para isso.'

'Não é certo entrar na privacidade dos outros!' Shaolin continuou, sentido-se cada vez mais irritado. 'Cada um tem sua vida e desde que não faça mal aos outros, ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.'

'Humph.' Kazuo murmurou, ainda caminhando atrás de Marie. 'Você não escolheu isso, Shaolin. Não foi decisão sua entrar na cabeça dos outros. Não se sinta tão culpado.'

Shaolin olhou para o irmão e soltou um suspiro. 'É que não acho certo.'

'Sim… E talvez seja por isso você tenha ganhado este poder, não? Porque saberá usá-lo de maneira correta.' Meneou a cabeça, soltando o ar lentamente. 'Agora, se ficar apavorado desta maneira, não só não conseguirá evitar o inevitável contato com os outros, mas também ficará eternamente nesta apreensão. Por outro lado, se você relaxar um pouco e tentar entender o que mudou em você, talvez consiga controlar. Pânico não ajuda a usar a cabeça. Por acaso vai evitar agora contato com todos? Não vai mais abraçar seus pais ou Kasumi?'

Shaolin estaqueou. Fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos sentindo uma leve falta de ar. Tudo começou a girar ao seu redor e ele levou uma mão até o rosto tentando controlar aquela súbita vertigem.

Quando abriu os olhos, estava numa floresta.

* * *

Ele conhecia aquele lugar, era-lhe familiar demais, embora tivesse certeza que nunca estivera ali antes. A resposta saltou à sua mente, como se sempre estivesse ali. Aquela… era a floresta Kadai. Como sabia isso? O que estava fazendo ali?

Abaixou os olhos, vendo as próprias mãos. Trazia algo nas costas, mas não era a mochila. Levou a mão para trás, sentindo a empunhadura de uma espada. Desembainhou-a e franziu a testa. Não era a sua espada. Rodou-a na mão, ainda a analisando. Apesar de ser realmente muito parecida com a sua depois que aquela loucura toda ter acontecido e ter a fundido com a outra espada do Vaticano. Também não era _Incursio_. Aquele pensamento veio-lhe à sua cabeça, embora ele não soubesse exatamente o que significava.

Voltou a colocar a lâmina na proteção que estava presa à suas costas. Passou a mão no rosto, novamente, e depois pelos cabelos. Tinha alguma coisa estranha com ele. Era como se estivesse… maior?

Deu uns passos a frente, olhando ao seu redor, tentando entender ainda o que estava acontecendo. Por que e como tinha ido parar ali?

Parou de caminhar e arregalou os olhos, observando uma bela jovem de longos cabelos negros. Era Kasumi! A mesma Kasumi de seu pesadelo antes de tudo começar. Ela estava dormindo encostada a uma grande árvore. No colo dela repousava uma katana, a mesma katana que ela empunhava naquele pesadelo. Ele tinha certeza disso, mesmo que ela agora estivesse coberta pela proteção.

Não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso brotasse nos seus lábios ao vê-la, mesmo que naquela forma estranha. Estava com saudades demais de Kasumi e vê-la tão linda... Ela já era uma menina linda e se transformaria numa jovem belíssima. Abaixou-se a frente dela, tocando um joelho no chão ainda com o sorriso bobo nos lábios. Apenas o fechou quando reparou nas marcas espalhadas pelo rosto dela. Desceu os olhos, vendo as marcas nos braços e nas pernas. Estavam claras, mas ele sabia que não eram normais. O que era realmente aquilo?

Voltou a fitar o rosto sereno da jovem. Ela tinha os traços tão delicados, era tão linda que não conseguiu evitar de recriminar-se por ter demorado tanto para admitir que a amava, não como irmão. Havia sido um idiota. Amava-a demais, desejava-a demais.

'Kasumi…' Murmurou o nome dela e estendeu o braço para tirar uma parte da franja do rosto da jovem. Arregalou os olhos, assustado, ao perceber que sua mão atravessou-a como se ela fosse um fantasma… Ou era ele o fantasma?! Tentou tocá-la novamente, segurando o ombro dela agora e o mesmo aconteceu. Não conseguia sentí-la… não conseguia tocá-la.

'Kasumi!' Gritou agora quase em desespero. 'Kasumi!'

Ela não acordou, ela não o escutava. Que inferno estava acontecendo? Franziu a testa e estendeu a mão, tentando encostar no tronco da árvore em que ela repousava e percebeu que o fantasma era ele! Trincou os dentes, sem saber o que fazer. Levou as mãos até o rosto. Ele tinha morrido? Era isso? Ele estava morto? Era um maldito fantasma?!

Ouviu um barulho ao seu lado e viu um grupo de homens se aproximando. Olhou para Kasumi que ainda estava dormindo.

'Ora… ora… o que encontramos aqui!' Ouviu a voz de um dos homens.

Shaolin virou-se para eles, irritado pelo tom lascivo e franziu a testa, observando-os se aproximar de Kasumi sem tirar os olhos dela.

'Que bonequinha linda!'

'Vamos brincar muito com ela. Há dias que não estou com uma mulher.'

Eles que se atrevessem a encostar nela.

'É melhor caírem fora!' Ameaçou, erguendo-se e levantou o braço, segurando a empunhadura da espada para puxá-la.

Ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou-se, olhando sobre o ombro esquerdo. Kasumi se levantou devagar, mantendo o rosto baixo. Reparou na fortíssima aura púrpura em torno da jovem. Virou-se sem tirar os olhos dela e a viu levantar o rosto. Finalmente viu as duas belíssimas esferas castanho-avermelhadas que o fitavam com tanta intensidade que sentiu o coração saltar pela boca. Ela o tinha visto!

'Kasumi…' Murmurou, sorrindo de leve, mas constatou de forma dolorosa que ela não o ouviu e nem o viu.

O olhar dela se tornou fatal, ao mesmo tempo que ouviu o barulho discreto dela empurrando a empunhadura da katana com o polegar.

'A bonequinha tem uma espada!' Um dos homens falou de forma debochada. 'Gosto de mulheres que tentam resistir… me dão muito mais prazer quando gritam…'

Shaolin sentiu o estômago embrulhar com o que aquele nojento falou para sua namorada, virou-se para ele já puxando a arma para tentar acertá-lo, mas sua arma passou pelo corpo daquele homem repugnante sem atingi-lo. Inferno!

'Pouparam-me o trabalho de procurar por vocês.'

Ouviu a voz de Kasumi, num tom baixo e olhou trás reparando que ela os observava com o rosto apático. Não demonstrava medo, não demonstrava... Nada.

Os homens continuaram a falar diversas perversões enquanto se aproximavam dela e Shaolin trincou os dentes com nojo e raiva por falarem aquelas coisas para uma jovem, principalmente sendo ela sua namorada.

Olhou para Kasumi que, ao invés de tentar fugir, deu um passo à frente e flexionou os joelhos. Antes que qualquer um tivesse tempo de puxar as armas que carregavam, ela já tinha puxado a katana e retalhado-os em várias partes.

Shaolin entreabriu os lábios, sentindo dificuldade de respirar ao observar o corpo delicado da jovem mover-se de forma mais precisa e mais rápida que qualquer ser que ele conhecia ao, literalmente, transformar os cinco homens corpulentos em frangalhos e uma imensa poça de sangue na grama.

Observou-a cortar o ar com a perigosa espada para limpar o sangue que a sujava, antes de voltar a guardá-la na bainha que agora estava presa a sua cintura fina.

Kasumi respirou fundo, olhando com desprezo para suas vítimas. Desprezo e total indiferença. Aquela não era Kasumi… Kasumi nunca seria capaz de matar daquela forma tão fria… Ou seria? O olhar dela antes de puxar a katana era o mesmo que tinha antes de iniciar uma luta. Era Kasumi… Era sua Kasumi...

Shaolin deu alguns passos na direção dela, ainda atordoado com o que tinha visto. Parou a frente dela, chamando-a novamente em vão. Ela deu um passo a frente na direção dele e Shaolin sentiu-a passar por ele. Chegou a sentir como se uma carga de eletricidade baixa percorresse sua coluna e fechou os olhos.

Era doloroso demais senti-la daquela forma, sem poder tocá-la de verdade. Doloroso demais… Aquele era o seu inferno. Estava finalmente no Inferno.

* * *

'SHAOLIN!' Ouviu a voz do irmão chamando-o e sentiu quando seguraram seu braço com força, sacudindo-o e soltando-o em seguida.

Abriu os olhos assustado e olhou para o rosto tenso de Kazuo, Marie estava ao lado dele igualmente nervosa.

'O que você está fazendo, Shaolin?' Marie perguntou.

Ele olhou em volta e, novamente, viu-se no estacionamento do aeroporto, abaixou o rosto e olhou para suas mãos. Levantou o braço em busca da empunhadura da espada nas costas, mas não a encontrou. Tinha voltado.

'Que merda, Shaolin! Quer matar a gente de susto!' Kazuo falou irritado, queria puxar o irmão pelo braço, mas estava tentando evitar tocá-lo, apenas o sacudiu quando já o tinha chamado diversas vezes e o irmão mantinha-se com os olhos fechados e a aura expandida daquela forma assustadora.

O menino levou a mão até o rosto, passando-a por ele ainda sem entender o que aconteceu.

'Você está bem, Shaolin?' Marie perguntou preocupada.

Ele respondeu que sim, balançando a cabeça de leve ainda sem conseguir encontrar a própria voz.

'O que aconteceu?' A prima perguntou com a voz mais controlada, mas com a testa ainda franzida de preocupação.

'E-eu… Eu acho que tive uma visão com a Kasumi.'

Kazuo e Marie se entreolharam, voltando a fitá-lo.

'Como é que é?' Marie perguntou. 'Tá ficando maluco, pirralho, em me dar um susto desses para ficar fantasiando com a sua namoradinha! Ah! Faça-me o favor!' Falou contrariada, afastando-se e pisando duro em direção ao carro.

Kazuo observou a namorada e balançou a cabeça, depois voltou a fitar o irmão. 'Está com tantas saudades dela que está até sonhando acordado?' Perguntou sorrindo de leve.

'Estou.' Ele respondeu. 'Mas foi diferente… Acho que… Não sei ao certo.' Ele soltou um suspiro e olhou decidido para Kazuo. 'Acho que você tem razão. Estou sendo covarde.'

Kazuo franziu a testa de leve, levando um segundo para perceber que o irmão havia retomado a conversa anterior à tal visão. 'Não foi isso que eu falei.'

'Mas estou tentando fugir das dores dos outros por covardia. Se eu tenho caráter, posso ver a mente dos outros e guardar o que eu vir apenas para mim. Será minha decisão a maneira como vou aceitar esta situação.'

Kazuo soltou um suspiro. 'Você também não teve muita sorte. Entrou logo na minha cabeça. Ela não é muito bonita.' Falou, voltando a caminhar.

Marie já estava falando com o motorista e acenava para eles para que se apressassem.

O menino voltou a caminhar ao lado dele. 'Se, pelo menos, ao ver suas lembranças eu fosse capaz de diminuir um pouco daquelas dores… Pelo menos este "poder doído" serviria para alguma coisa boa.'

'E quem disse que isso não aconteceu?' O rapaz falou, encolhendo os ombros. 'Agora você sabe tudo sobre mim. No fundo, é bom saber que alguém entende você porque sabe pelo que passou.'

'Você não vai voltar para lá, Kazuo.' Shaolin declarou com firmeza e agora foi a vez do rapaz parar de caminhar e virar-se para ele. 'Eu não vou deixar.'

Kazuo sorriu de leve. Agora todo mundo deu para dizer isso para ele.

'Vamos fazer o seguinte: se você voltar daqueles transes doidos para destruir as chaves, aí a gente conversa a respeito disso.' Kazuo respondeu, voltando a caminhar, pois já reparava no olhar ainda furioso da namorada para o irmão.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _Olá! Como eu falei no grupo do FB, a cena da Tomoyo com Kasumi foi muito especial para mim pq, obviamente, sou mãe e vou me realizar como uma qdo meu filho confiar em mim ao ponto de poder contar tudo que aflige ele… por mais louco, surreal, impossível que possa ser. Sim… meu objetivo em maternidade é ser tão amiga e cúmplice do meu filho como fizemos Tomoyo ser com Kasumi. Vale lembrar que Tomoyo neste momento não lembra de absolutamente nada sobre magia, mas está com o coração e a mente tão aberta para ouvir e apoiar a filha que chega a ser surreal a atitude dela… simplesmente pq Tomoyo, pelo menos para mim, sempre foi o grande referencial de amor em CCS. Ela amava… amava tão intensamente aqueles que lhe são importantes que estava de forma inquestionável ao lado deles. Como mãe, acredito que ela potencializasse este amor enorme dentro dela. Claro que existem mães e mães, pessoal! Infelizmente existem mães não tão maravilhosas, não é intensão "romantizar" a maternidade e tal… É difícil, mães não são seres perfeitos… são seres humanos (passíveis de erros)._

 _Um forte abraço a todos que estão acompanhando a história e até quinta-feira que vem!_

 _Kath_


	69. Coração Alado

_._

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 69**

 **Coração Alado**

Shaolin, Marie e Kazuo viajavam de carro em direção ao sítio arqueológico do Monte Albán.

Kazuo reparou que o irmão vinha a viagem toda calado com o olhar vago para fora da janela do carro. A aura dele, apesar de estar mais controlada, ainda estava agitada. Duas ou três vezes, viu-o trincar os dentes e cerrar os punhos como se estivesse com raiva de algo… Raiva de si mesmo?

Não queria que o irmão pensasse daquela forma. Nada tinha sido culpa dele. Os poderes que havia recebido provavelmente lhe foram entregues justamente porque ele seria capaz de controlá-los e usá-los de forma correta.

Shaolin tinha um senso de honra e de responsabilidade exacerbada. Agia como se tudo fosse responsabilidade dele. Kazuo sabia exatamente o que era ser cobrado exaustivamente. O pai e Sakura treinaram-no desde que tinha oito anos, pelo que soube e, embora o pai não usasse de violência, realmente cobrava um bocado de Shaolin. Nos poucos treinamentos que fizeram juntos, criticava-o bastante, repreendendo-o por cada erro. Ele sabia que Syaoran fazia isso para ajudar o menino a melhorar a técnica e, se hoje Shaolin conseguia lutar de igual para igual contra ele e os outros adversários, conseguindo, inclusive, lidar com um grupo enorme de inimigos, fora justamente por conta das lições do pai. Mas não podia ignorar que ele ainda era um pirralho.

'Hei…' Chamou o irmão que virou-se para ele, erguendo de leve o queixo perguntando o que foi. 'Você entendeu errado o que eu falei.' Falou mais uma vez.

Marie estava no banco da frente, olhando os mapas e falando com o motorista em espanhol enquanto os dois estavam no banco de trás. Ela virou-se para trás rapidamente e olhou para o namorado sem conseguir disfarçar a preocupação que sentia. Ela sorriu de leve. Kazuo talvez nunca admitisse, mas adorava o garoto.

Shaolin respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Desviou os olhos do rapaz. 'Acho que não.' Respondeu em voz baixa. Não queria conversar. Ainda estava remoendo aquela visão que tivera.

'Você… para sua idade… tem muita coragem.' Kazuo falou sem jeito.

Shaolin voltou a fitar o irmão e sorriu de leve. Kazuo estava pensando que ele estava calado por conta do que concluiu sobre evitar contato com as pessoas.

'Eu estou bem, Kazuo. Não estou preocupado com isso. Não mais…' Respondeu de forma suave, ainda sorrindo de leve.

Kazuo ajeitou-se no banco do carro. 'Eu sei… que você foi cobrado sempre por oyaji e…'

'Kazuo!' Shaolin o interrompeu, fazendo o irmão se calar. Soltou um suspiro. 'Estou preocupado com o que eu vi… ou revivi...' Falou desviando os olhos do irmão. 'Aquela hora no estacionamento.' Achou melhor esclarecer.

Kazuo franziu a testa, sem entender. 'Mas você não disse que tinha sonhado com a pirralha gulosa?'

'Era ela, mas também não era.' O menino virou o rosto, olhando através da janela do carro. 'A-acho que… Acho que eu e Kasumi nos conhecemos desde antes… antes desta vida.' Ele falou devagar.

Marie parou de prestar atenção nos mapas que analisava ao ouvir o comentário do primo e franziu a testa. Realmente, os dois pirralhos sempre foram bem unidos. Desde que os conhecia, eles estavam sempre cuidando um do outro, aprontavam e tramavam travessuras que, não só deixavam a tias morrendo de preocupação, mas também lhe davam bastante trabalho. Lembrava-se que, inclusive, sentia um pouco de inveja pela cumplicidade dos dois quando era mais nova.

'Antes desta vida?' Kazuo perguntou, sem entender direito.

'Isso… Assim como nee-san foi Khala'a antes e agora ela é humana.'

O rapaz batia de leve a mão no joelho. 'Vocês também eram demônios antes?'

Shaolin fechou os olhos de forma dolorida e soltou um suspiro. 'Acho que não… Não sei…' Abriu os olhos e voltou a fitar o irmão. 'Eu realmente não sei.'

Kazuo franziu a testa, observando Shaolin. O que será que estava acontecendo com ele? Abriu a boca para questioná-lo quando Shaolin voltou a falar.

'Kasumi sempre me falou que não podia lutar com espadas, mas ela nunca me explicou isso direito.' Shaolin desviou os olhos do rapaz, fitando os próprios joelhos. 'Ela simplesmente se recusou a fazer as aulas de bastão, que é o primeiro passo para as espadas. Sempre quis ficar apenas na luta corporal.'

'Ela luta muito bem.' Kazuo comentou. 'Eu a vi treinando com você e oyaji no dojo.'

O menino confirmou. 'Ela realmente luta muito bem… É muito rápida. Muito mesmo. Tem vezes que eu mesmo não consigo acompanhá-la. Tousan também já comentou sobre isso comigo.'

Kazuo concordou com a cabeça e sorriu de leve. 'Oyaji gosta muito dela. Ele me falou que ela era uma lutadora nata… desde bem pequenininha.' Falou lembrando-se do que o pai falava de Kasumi. Realmente, tanto ele quanto Sakura consideravam muito a menina. Se bem que não tinha como não gostar dela. Ela era demais!

Shaolin ainda tinha o rosto sério. 'Eu acho que a visão que tive foi da nossa outra existência…' Cerrou os punhos. 'Na verdade, na outra existência dela, porque eu era um… sei lá… um fantasma, acho. Ninguém me via ou ouvia.'

Kazuo não entendeu. 'Fantasma?'

'Eu não sei explicar, Kazuo… Isso que estou tentando entender.' Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo-a no banco do carro. 'É isso que eu estou tentando entender. O porquê dela não conseguir me ver nem me ouvir.'

O rapaz deu de ombros. 'Talvez porque nada daquilo era real. Foi só uma visão. Você não estava realmente lá…'

'É…' Shaolin soltou. 'Tomara que seja isso.'

Kazuo sorriu de lado. 'E o que ela estava fazendo? Aposto que estava comendo!' Comentou, animado. 'Ou cozinhando. E provavelmente era alguma coisa com muita carne…' Estranhou quando a aura do irmão se agitou e o viu fechar as mãos em punhos com força.

Franziu a testa. Tinha algo errado. Desviou os olhos do irmão e olhou para a Marie que estava calada, embora olhasse para trás, prestando atenção na conversa dos dois. Voltou a olhar para o irmão.

'O que Kasumi estava fazendo, Shaolin?' Perguntou e engoliu em seco. Será que o irmão a havia visto com algum outro garoto? Já havia percebido o quanto ele era ciumento. 'E lembre-se que tudo não passou de uma visão…' Disse devagar.

Shaolin abriu os olhos e virou o rosto, fitando o irmão. 'Eu a vi retalhar 5 homens maiores que você com uma katana. Em questão de segundos.'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos. Realmente não era isso que esperava ouvir.

Marie colocou a cabeça entre os bancos e fitou o primo que estava atrás dela. 'O que você disse?!'

'Que eu a vi retalhando cinco homens em segundos.' Ele repetiu.

'Retalhando?' Ela perguntou, com o rosto sério. 'Matando? É isso? Você a viu matando pessoas usando uma espada?'

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. 'Exatamente. E ela tinha uma aura púrpura, assim como a sua e de Kazuo.'

Marie franziu o cenho, desviando o olhar do primo.

'Ela era um demônio?!' Kazuo perguntou, sem conseguir disfarçar o espanto.

'Eu não sei!' Shaolin respondeu com a voz em desespero. Fechou os olhos e colocou a mão no rosto. 'Eu juro que eu não sei! E isso está me incomodando demais.'

Marie respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Shaolin-kun…' Chamou o primo com a voz doce, fazendo-o olhar para ela. 'Foi apenas uma visão… Uma ilusão. Eu nunca vi magia nenhuma em torno de Kasumi-chan.' Ela forçou um sorriso. 'E nem os meus ou os seus pais detectaram magia nela, porque já teriam comentado alguma coisa se o tivessem visto. E eles são, provavelmente, os feiticeiros mais fortes deste universo.' Ela encolheu levemente os ombros. 'Não se preocupe, pirralho. Kasumi-chan é uma garota normal. O que você deve ter visto foi a manifestação dos seus medos. Talvez como um efeito colateral dessa sua nova sensibilidade, mas não muito diferente do que aquele Feiticeiros das trevas fez eu e Kazuo-kun vermos enquanto esperávamos por você na casa do guardião da chave de Heimdall. Apenas um sonho.'

Kazuo chegou a se tremer ao se lembrar. 'Aquele desgraçado entrou na minha cabeça e me fez ver…' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'Não quero nem me lembrar da merda que…' Deixou a frase morrer, mostrando que realmente se sentia bem incomodado ao falar no assunto.

Shaolin franziu a testa, olhando para a prima. 'Acha que foi realmente isso, nee-san?'

Ela abriu o sorriso para passar confiança ao primo. 'Sim, Shaolin-kun. Kasumi-chan é fechada daquela maneira, mas é um doce de pessoa. Apenas é um pouco excêntrica e avoada. Você só viu… talvez… o seu maior receio.'

Shaolin assentiu, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado. 'Talvez você esteja certa…'

'Com certeza!' Kazuo apoiou a teoria de Marie. 'A pirralha gulosa só atacaria alguém que tentasse pegar um pedaço de bolo que ela estivesse comendo… mas só isso.'

Shaolin sorriu levemente, sentindo a dor no peito diminuir. 'Sim… Acho que pode ser isso. Obrigado, nee-san.'

Marie virou-se para frente, sorrindo satisfeita ao perceber que a aura do primo estava mais tranquila. 'O que seria de você sem a sua babá, pirralho?'

Shaolin balançou a cabeça sem retrucar. Olhou a paisagem através da janela do carro e sorriu. Sim… Aquela visão era apenas o seu medo. Kasumi nunca seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Kasumi não era aquela assassina fria que ele tinha visto.

* * *

'A gente vai ter que continuar a pé.' Marie explicou assim que o carro parou nas imediações de um morro onde ficava o sítio arqueológico do Monte Albán. 'Dai-san me falou que o protetor da chave que estamos procurando é um velho conhecido do senhor Tao, mas que ele não tem residência fixa. Como todo xamã, ele gosta de ficar em contato direto com a natureza. Provavelmente, está acampando em algum ponto do monte Albán.' Concluiu abrindo a porta do carro e saindo.

'Este senhor Tao conhece todo mundo, não?' Kazuo comentou, franzindo a testa de leve.

'Já falei que a família é influente. E ele é xamã, não? Eles devem se conhecer.'

'Não é bem assim. Você conhece todos os feiticeiros?' Shaolin replicou.

Marie deu de ombros. 'Bem, ele é um xamã bem desenvolvido. Acho que é normal ele conhecer os outros que são os protetores das chaves, não?'

'Deve ser.' Kazuo falou. 'Se não fosse a ajuda dele, as coisas seriam mais complicadas.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve, lembrando do comentário da mãe sobre ter conhecido o senhor Tao e brigado feio com ele. Era realmente difícil de acreditar naquela história. Primeiro, porque era difícil de imaginar a mãe lutando de forma mortal; e, segundo, porque ele tinha reparado que o homem olhou para a mãe de maneira bem parecida com o tio Touya. Bem, pensando por esse lado… Desviou os olhos para Kazuo que conversava com Marie. Também precisou brigar feio com o irmão para começar a se entender com ele.

O motorista desceu do carro e abriu o porta-malas, chamando Marie que caminhou até ele. Ela sorriu de lado, vendo as mochilas prontas para eles, com tudo que precisariam até encontrar o protetor.

Kazuo olhou desconfiado ao ver a namorada pegar uma das mochilas e colocá-la nas costas.

'Ele realmente pensou em tudo.' Ela comentou e virou-se para o namorado. 'As mochilas têm sacos-de-dormir, alimentos e água para nos ajudar na caminhada.' Ela esclareceu, repetindo o que o motorista tinha lhe informado.

O rapaz foi até o porta-malas e pegou uma, Shaolin pegou a última e a colocou nas costas. O motorista se despediu e partiu com o carro. Tai Dai havia entregado a Marie um aparelho que faria discagem para ele direto, caso precisassem entrar em contato. Pediu apenas para ser econômica com a bateria.

O carro desapareceu em uma curva, deixando os três ali olhando para o extenso vale a sua frente.

Shaolin pegou o Rashinban e fechou os olhos, deixando a magia circular ao seu redor.

Kazuo e Marie se entreolharam, reparando na aura diferente do garoto. Aos pés dele, surgiu a mandala octogonal do baguá com os trigramas se ajustando até pararem na formação do céu primordial. Ao centro, estava uma estrela, com a lua a o sol ao lado. Marie já tinha visto a configuração nova da mandala do primo, só que achou estranho o surgimento de um par de asas, acima da estrela, na mandala dele.

' _As quatro direções dos poderes sagrados.'_ O Rashinban começou a brilhar nas mãos do garoto e as coordenadas começaram a se mover de forma frenética. ' _Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos.'_ Shaolin sentiu quando o tabuleiro começou a tremer de leve e o segurou com mais firmeza nas mãos. ' _Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra…'_ Abriu os olhos devagar e reparou nas mudanças do tabuleiro. Franziu a testa de leve. ' _Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos. Mostrem-me com seu raio de luz a chave…'_ Ele reteve-se um segundo, pensando em seu último sonho. ' _...a chave dos deuses_ _astecas Ometecuhtli e Omecihuatl_ _que se encontra nesta região.'_ Solicitou com a voz firme e viu a configuração finalmente se estabilizar e um raio de luz sair do tabuleiro, apontando para o monte à frente deles.

'É isso aí… Vamos lá.' Kazuo falou, sorrindo de leve e começando a caminhar.

Marie e Shaolin foram atrás dele.

* * *

Kazuo observava a vegetação e os animais da região. Era um lugar bem agradável e bonito. Olhou para cima, vendo a copa de algumas árvores e sorriu de leve.

'Calor infernal'. Ouviu Marie, reclamando enquanto passava a mão pela testa suada.

Ele olhou para a jovem ao seu lado. Ela tinha prendido os longos cabelos ruivos em um coque alto, deixando o pescoço a mostra. Ele estreitou os olhos, pensando que gostaria de beijá-lo. Arregalou de leve os olhos e voltou a fitar o caminho a frente. Não era hora de pensar em namorar. Estavam numa missão e, pelo jeito, o humor da namorada não estava muito bom por causa do calor. Dava para ver pela agitação da aura dela.

'Humph.' Kazuo murmurou. 'Você esqueceu rápido o calor do mundo das trevas.' Ele comentou e a viu olhá-lo com a testa franzida.

'Aqui é tão ruim quanto.' Ela rebateu.

Kazuo não aguentou em soltar uma risada irônica. 'Você realmente esqueceu.'

'Não tem como se acostumar com esse calor.' Ela falou e abanou alguns mosquitos que estavam perto do seu rosto. 'E ainda tem estes insetos irritantes. Vou queimá-los... Todos!' Ela pensou alto, realmente tentada a invocar uma magia para fazer isso. Arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Será que não seria mais fácil eu usar Flutuação e a gente vai pelo alto?' Perguntou abanando os insetos. 'Isso é irritante!'

'A gente vai chamar atenção sem necessidade.' Shaolin comentou.

Ele passou a mão na testa, também sentindo o calor. Fez uma careta. O suor salgado acabava fazendo os ferimentos dele arderem.

'Detesto insetos.' Marie voltou a reclamar. Ela olhou para o primo que caminhava alguns passos atrás deles e inclinou a cabeça, vendo-o tropeçar. 'Hei, você está bem?'

Shaolin levantou os olhos para ela e sorriu de leve. 'Está tudo bem.' Passou novamente a mão na testa e sentiu o curativo molhado de suor. 'Talvez tenha que trocar só os curativos.'

'Vamos parar um pouco.' Ela falou e Kazuo parou, olhando para a namorada. 'Estou cansada.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. Era impressão dele, ou ela estava fazendo corpo mole? Marie nunca reclamava que estava cansada, pelo contrário, eles sempre precisavam mandar a teimosa garota descansar. Será que estaria doente? Observou-a sentando no chão e tirando a mochila pesada das costas.

Marie soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos, levando uma das mãos até o rosto para secar novamente o suor.

Ela estava mais pálida que o normal.

Shaolin foi até a prima e sentou ao lado dela. Ele também parecia cansado, mas não reclamava tanto quanto ela. Tinha alguma coisa estranha.

Kazuo caminhou até Marie e se abaixou a frente dela. 'O que está acontecendo com você?' Perguntou com a voz firme.

'Deve ser pressão baixa.' Ela explicou. 'Por causa deste maldito calor.'

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou de esguelha para a prima. 'Você não tem problema de pressão baixa.'

'Nunca estive num lugar tão quente como este.'

'Isso não é motivo.' O menino retrucou.

Marie levou uma mão a altura do peito e respirou devagar. 'Estou apenas indisposta. Só isso.'

'Você anda assim há bastante tempo já. Não é a primeira vez que está pálida desta forma.' Kazuo comentou.

'Vocês dois me deixem em paz. Eu vou ficar bem. Estou apenas irritada por causa destes insetos.' Justificou, abanando as mãos a sua frente. 'Ah, que se dane!' Ela invocou sua magia, primeiro, usando vento para repelir os insetos e, depois, criando uma barreira mágica com escudo para impedir a aproximação deles.

Shaolin meneou a cabeça e rolou os olhos pela impaciência da prima. Olhou ao redor, notando alguma coisa diferente na proteção mágica que ela havia conjurado. Estreitou os olhos, vendo alguns pontos escurecidos espalhados pelo escudo.

'O que diabos está acontecendo com você, nee-san?!' Voltou-se para ela, com o semblante sério.

Marie voltou-se para ele, com o rosto duro. 'Já expliquei, pirralho. Estou indisposta.'

'E o que são essas manchas no seu escudo?' Ele falou, apontando.

Ela virou-se para o escudo avermelhado e inclinou a cabeça. 'Do que você está falando? Não tem mancha nenhuma no meu escudo.'

Shaolin olhou para o irmão que também observava. 'Também não vejo nada de estranho.' Kazuo confirmou.

O garoto se levantou e caminhou até a barreira mágica levantada por Marie. Levantou a mão, tocando de leve em um ponto luminoso e forte, vendo-o resistente. Deu um passo para o lado e tocou em uma mancha. Estreitou os olhos nela e tentou bater no escudo como antes e sua mão o atravessou.

Ele virou-se para ela, com os olhos arregalados. 'Seu escudo está com falhas.'

'Ah! Pirralho! Deixa de ser chato… Não é nada.' Ela falou, levantando-se para ir até o ponto que o primo mostrava, quando se sentiu mal. Ela cambaleou, assustando tanto Shaolin quanto Kazuo, que segurou a jovem em seus braços, impedindo-a de cair no chão.

'Hei! Fala a verdade de uma vez!' Kazuo ordenou, segurando-a forte.

Shaolin se aproximou, observando-a com atenção. A aura dela parecia bem, não parecia fraca. Muito pelo contrário. Estava forte e agitada.

'Eu… Eu não sei…' Ela falou, colocando uma mão na testa. 'São esses mal-estares. Eles estão mais frequentes.' Finalmente admitiu. 'Mas eu vou ficar bem daqui a pouco. Preciso só de um tempo quieta…'

Kazuo sentou no chão e puxou a namorada para sentar e encostar-se no peito dele. Beijou a cabeça dela com carinho e olhou para o irmão. 'Talvez fosse melhor ligar para o Tai Dai e pedir para ele trazer algum remédio ou coisa assim?'

'Também não é para isso…' Marie falou e soltou um suspiro, fechando os olhos. 'Eu já tomei um remédio para dor de cabeça… Daqui a pouco vou melhorar.'

'Mas não é só dor de cabeça.' Shaolin falou em tom o sério.

Kazuo assentiu com a cabeça. 'Talvez esteja doente…'

'Não…' Marie murmurou. 'Eu só preciso descansar um pouco.'

Kazuo franziu a testa e voltou a olhar o irmão. Estava preocupado, mas sabia o quanto Marie era teimosa. Soltou um suspiro irritado com a situação.

Shaolin se sentou ao lado do irmão e estreitou os olhos na prima. Reparou que ela tinha uma das mãos na altura do peito, estava com os olhos fechados apoiada em Kazuo que passava a mão de leve nas costas dela.

Franziu a testa e inclinou-se um pouco mais, aproximando-se da prima com estranhamento conseguindo visualizar algo na aura dela com mais clareza.

'O que você tem no peito?' O menino perguntou.

'Está tudo bem, Shaolin-kun.' Ela murmurou baixinho.

'Sua aura está intacta, não está enfraquecida.' Ele falou sério, de forma analítica. 'O problema é este ponto colorido que você tem na altura do peito.'

Marie arregalou os olhos e desencostou-se de Kazuo, encarando o primo que estava inclinado, olhando para ela. 'Do que está falando?'

'Disso.' Ele falou, apontando para o peito dela, onde ele via claramente os raios multicoloridos, como a aura da mãe. 'O que é isso?' Perguntou, levantando o rosto e encarando a prima.

Marie levou as duas mãos até o peito, protegendo sua carta, e franziu a testa. 'Isso não é da sua conta.' Falou na defensiva.

'É sim, a partir do momento que a está afetando.' Shaolin respondeu.

'Não! Isso nunca me faria mal.' Ela falou com a voz brava.

'Essa energia está com manchas, nee-san. Isso está lhe fazendo mal.' Shaolin afirmou.

'Não!' Ela repetiu.

O que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Agora que, finalmente, estava gostando de alguém, que estava usando aquele sentimento que recebera de seus antigos mestres e que tinha a oportunidade de amar alguém, o menino queria que ela o tirasse? Nem pensar!

'Isso é meu! Nunca me faria mal.'

'Do que vocês dois estão falando?' Kazuo perguntou, olhando de um para o outro que se encaravam sérios. Nenhum respondeu ao rapaz que franziu a testa. 'Dá para explicar a merda que está acontecendo?'

Shaolin fez um gesto em direção de Marie. 'Responde para ele, nee-san.'

Ela apertou as mãos mais forte na altura do peito. 'Já falei. Isso nunca me faria mal. Pelo contrário, foi isso que me salvou.'

Shaolin desviou os olhos dela por um segundo e depois voltou a fitá-la. Aquela energia não podia ser da prima, era completamente contrária a aura dela como um todo. Além disso, era uma energia tão parecida com a da mãe…

Inclinou a cabeça de leve, pensativo. Se a mãe estava sendo bombardeada por energias negativas através do ataque de um outro pilar e, por isso, sentia-se tão fraca e sua aura estava manchada... Então, aquela energia no peito da prima também era de um Pilar? A prima tinha a mesma função da mãe?

Abaixou o rosto, fitando as folhas caídas no chão. Não fazia sentido aquilo… Não poderia haver dois Pilares no mesmo universo.

Peraí! Marie falou que aquilo a tinha salvado! Então a mãe, talvez, tenha lhe dado parte daquela energia poderosa que sustentava o Universo a que pertenciam.

Voltou-se para a prima com o rosto sério. Precisava tirar a limpo aquela história. 'Isso não pertence a você.'

'Isso foi dado para mim! Então me pertence.' Rebateu. 'Agora que eu…' Ela olhou de esguelha para Kazuo. 'Isso não interessa a você, pirralho. Não se meta nisto!'

Kazuo olhou de Marie para Shaolin, que se encaravam ainda com os rostos sérios, sem entender do que estavam falando.

A jovem desviou os olhos do primo e encolheu os ombros. 'Não posso abrir mão disso agora. Não quero. Não vou.'

O menino sentiu-se desarmado ao perceber o tom de voz da prima. Detestava vê-la daquela forma.

'Nee-san…' Ela a chamou com a voz suave, fazendo-a voltar a fitá-lo. 'Isso…' Ele falou, apontando para a luz multicolorida que ele agora conseguia ver nitidamente no peito da prima.

Aproximou o braço e sentiu quando conseguiu tocar naquela luz multicolorida, franziu a testa e foi obrigado a fechar os olhos quando a luz aumentou, envolvendo-o.

* * *

Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, percebendo que a luminosidade havia diminuído, viu-se entrando num quarto infantil feminino. Sentia-se triste, terrivelmente triste. Os passos estavam arrastados. Tinha recebido uma notícia muito triste agora pela amiga.

' _Que pena. O_ _Syaoran-kun_ _vai voltar para Hong Kong…'_ Ele se ouviu falando e sentindo uma tristeza ímpar no peito. ' _...mas eu não quero… eu não quero porque… eu acho que gosto… do_ _Syaoran-kun_ … _Essa não…'_ Ouviu-se novamente, sentindo os olhos arderem enquanto fitava o chão. Sentiu as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos e viu a mandala da mãe se formar aos seus pés. Olhou assustado para os raios multicoloridos que saiam da mandala e subiam, sentindo a magia aumentar e girar em torno do seu corpo.

Reparou quando os raios se concentraram a sua frente, primeiro formando um pequeno ponto, mas, conforme se agrupavam, tomando a forma de uma lâmina que brilhava de forma intensa multicolorida. Levantou as mãos, sentindo-se incerto e a pegou com cuidado. A magia ainda levou alguns segundo para diminuir e a mandala desapareceu. A lâmina mágica multicolorida diminuiu seu belo brilho e finalmente ele conseguiu identificar o emblema das cartas de sua mãe.

' _Uma carta Sakura._ ' Falou intrigado.

Virou a carta devagar para ver a imagem do outro lado da lâmina mágica e arregalou os olhos, vendo a figura de um coração alado. Sorriu, sentindo a certeza do que era aquele sentimento. Fechou os olhos e levou a carta até o peito, abraçando-a.

' _Meu querido Syaoran._ ' Falou feliz, tendo a certeza de que o amava.

* * *

Shaolin afastou-se de Marie, chegando a cair sentado no chão enquanto olhava para a prima com os olhos arregalados. Reparou que ela abaixou os olhos, não querendo encará-lo e apertou mais as mãos contra o peito, como se quisesse proteger o que quer que estivesse ali.

'Nee-san…' Shaolin a chamou, mas ela não o fitou. Pelo contrário, se encolheu mais e se aproximou do peito de Kazuo.

'O que está acontecendo com você, Marie?' O rapaz perguntou, abraçando-a, pois sentia o corpo dela tremendo.

Ela não respondeu, queria só ficar ali quietinha abraçada a ele. Agora que estava conseguindo usar aquele sentimento, sentindo-se tão feliz, tão completa, não queria perdê-lo. Não queria deixar de gostar de Kazuo, e ela tinha certeza que a carta que seus mestres haviam lhe dado enquanto era Khala'a era a responsável por permitir que sentisse aquilo.

Shaolin respirou fundo e colocou a mão na cabeça. Não entendeu direito o que viu, não sabia o que tinha acontecido ou como a prima tinha ficado com aquela carta. No entanto, não era tolo. Aquela aura que a prima tinha no peito realmente não pertencia a ela como havia desconfiado.

Tinha se visto envolvido pela aura multicolorida e sabia que estava relacionada ao Pilar, então aquela carta Sakura que a mãe havia criado não era um demônio aprisionado como as outras, mas alguma manifestação do enorme poder do Pilar do Universo.

Franziu a testa olhando novamente para Marie enquanto tentava montar aquele quebra-cabeça. Sabia que a prima não o ajudaria a entender. Ela estava apavorada, apertava as mãos contra o peito como se fossem tentar arrancar aquilo dela à força.

Marie havia sido uma das cartas Clow. Lembrava-se do que a prima tinha lhe contado quando recuperou suas lembranças. Ela tinha sido colocada em uma "solitária" por quase 500 anos pelo Mago Clow. Depois conseguiu se libertar e a mãe a transformou em carta Sakura. A carta Esperança, mas antes ela era conhecida como Vácuo, pois havia absorvido o poder de todas as outras e conseguia anulá-las. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Por alguma razão, a mãe havia dado aquela carta para ela, mas por quê?

Voltou a fitar a prima que estava aconchegada no peito de Kazuo. Levantou os olhos, fitando o irmão, que a observava preocupado. Marie havia trazido Kazuo para este universo. Franziu a testa novamente, tentando se lembrar daquele dia, daquele momento.

Os dois estavam envolvidos pela magia de Areia e Vento que formaram uma verdadeira tempestade de areia até que ele anulou a magia para ver o que estava acontecendo com a prima. Ela estava com as mãos na altura do peito e a energia multicolorida havia se expandido de tal forma que ela conseguiu abrir uma brecha com o Mundo das Trevas.

O irmão comentou, naquela ocasião e várias outras vezes depois, que parecia que havia sido chamado pela brecha.

Marie expandiu seu poder de maneira tão violenta… ou será que foi ao contrário? Aquela energia que a prima carregava em seu peito é que tinha se expandido de tal forma, obrigando-a a elevar sua magia de maneira astronômica. Por quê? Com que finalidade? Obviamente para trazer o irmão.

O poder do Pilar seria capaz de abrir uma brecha entre os Universos e, inclusive, entre o mundo das trevas. Não havia dúvidas: aquela energia realmente era parte da aura da mãe, por isso, assim como ela, Marie estava sofrendo.

'Foi esta energia que trouxe o Kazuo, não foi?' Ele perguntou, fazendo o irmão arregalar os olhos de leve e fitá-lo.

Kazuo sentiu Marie tremer. Abaixou o rosto. 'Foi você quem abriu a brecha para eu passar, não foi?'

Marie engoliu em seco. 'Foi…' Murmurou. 'Não me pergunte como ou por quê, pois não sei.'

'Você sabia da existência do Kazuo, nee-san?' Shaolin perguntou em tom sério. Sabia que estava forçando a prima, mas ela tinha que falar a verdade. Alguma coisa estava errada naquela história.

Marie sentia o corpo tremer. 'Por que está falando sobre isso?' Ela rebateu.

Shaolin se aproximou da prima, que abriu os olhos ao perceber sua aproximação, e os dois se encararam. 'Você sabia da existência do Kazuo, nee-san?' Perguntou em tom baixo, mas assertivo.

'Não...' Respondeu por fim, desviando os olhos dele.

'Não? Tem certeza disso?' O menino perguntou devagar.

Marie se encolheu novamente no peito de Kazuo. 'Eu não sei! Eu não tenho todas as lembranças de Khala'a! Não me amola, Shaolin-kun!' Explodiu finalmente, sem conseguir mais segurar as lágrimas.

Kazuo levantou o rosto, fitando o irmão que ainda olhava desconfiado para a prima. 'Shaolin… é melhor…'

O menino respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, afastando-se. Sentia-se mal em ouvir o choro da prima, mas sabia… tinha certeza que ela estava escondendo algo. E algo bem dolorido para ela. A energia de "culpa" ao redor dela naquele momento era muito forte, muito intensa. E, agora, ele tinha certeza que, o que quer que fosse, estava relacionado com o irmão.

Levantou o rosto, encarando Kazuo. 'Quando a brecha surgiu na sua frente, no que estava pensando?'

Kazuo franziu a testa, não entendendo aquela pergunta. 'Como assim?'

'Você ainda estava com um machucado enorme no braço.' Shaolin o lembrou. 'Provavelmente tinha acabado de lutar ou estava lutando contra um demônio?'

'Por que quer saber disso agora?'

'Apenas me responda!' Shaolin o interrompeu, impaciente, com a voz dura. Estava começando a ter ideia do que realmente tinha acontecido aquele dia. 'Você estava lutando ou estava pensando? Pensando que queria sair daquela merda de lugar ou estava com medo de morrer? O que você estava pensando quando a brecha abriu?!'

Kazuo desviou os olhos do irmão. Sentiu que Marie ainda chorava agarrada a ele e isso o incomodava demais. O irmão não precisava forçar tanto assim a namorada. Não conseguia ver que ela estava sofrendo?

'Estava querendo sair daquela merda de lugar.' Respondeu por fim. 'Estava desesperadamente infeliz por estar naquele inferno.' Voltou a encarar o irmão. 'Agora para, Shaolin! Marie não está bem.'

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça, concordando. Respirou fundo soltando o ar devagar, teorizando que, por algum motivo, naquele exato momento em que o irmão pensava desesperadamente em sair do mundo das trevas, havia sincronizado com algum pensamento de Marie. Por isso a energia do Pilar se expandiu a ponto de criar aquela brecha para trazer o rapaz.

As brechas entre os universos surgiam de maneira aleatória devido a uma grande vontade comum, mas entre o plano inferior e superior a coisa era mais complicada. Apenas o poder do Pilar, talvez, fosse capaz de abrir uma. Mas precisaria de uma chave ou uma forte motivação.

O menino apoiou uma mão no chão e se levantou. Soltou um suspiro e desviou os olhos de Marie e Kazuo. 'Um dia… Terá que encarar a verdade, Nee-san…' Falou, sabendo que a prima ouvia.

Marie engoliu em seco, novamente. Sabia que o primo estava certo… um dia teria que encarar aquela culpa que ainda sentia.

'O que quer que tenha sido… foi decisão de Khala'a e não sua.' Shaolin continuou. 'Mas se continuar com este sentimento e ainda por cima com esta energia…' Ele soltou outro suspiro e olhou para as folhas secas no chão. 'Não tem como isso terminar bem.'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos. 'O que diabos está acontecendo?'

Shaolin encarou mais uma vez o irmão. 'Nee-san vai contar para você… Quando achar que é a hora certa.' Ele respondeu por fim, afastando-se do casal.

Kazuo observou o garoto, atravessando o escudo sem problemas e olhando em volta com o rashinban nas mãos. Abaixou o rosto, olhando para a namorada.

'E quando será a hora certa?' Ele perguntou baixinho.

Ela se encolheu mais ainda, segurando as roupas do rapaz. 'Eu não sei, Kazuo. Eu não sei…' Sussurrou.

* * *

Tomoyo parou em frente ao templo Tsukimine. Levantou o rosto observando o enorme portão bem talhado que servia de entrada para aquele lugar sagrado e especial. Normalmente ia até o local apenas nas festividades e adorava aquelas ocasiões em que fazia quimonos tradicionais para toda a família, principalmente para Kasumi. Sorriu de leve, lembrando-se do acanhamento da menina quando vestia alguma roupa especial e o pai a elogiava. Balançou a cabeça de leve, lembrando-se do último festival em que percebeu o rosto corado de Kasumi quando Shaolin a elogiou depois de ficar um bom tempo apenas a admirando. Quando ele segurou a mão dela como sempre faziam desde já andavam sozinhos, reparou que tanto a filha quanto o menino tinham os rostos vermelhos. Estava na cara que alguma coisa tinha mudado entre eles. A experiência da vida já tinha lhe dado capacidade de perceber estas sutis mudanças, principalmente as mudanças da pessoa mais importante da sua vida.

Kasumi já não sentia amor fraternal pelo amigo de infância, e Tomoyo havia percebido que Shaolin também sentia algo diferente. Foi agoniante demais acompanhar de forma silenciosa a filha tentando entender o que sentia. Sabia exatamente o que era se sentir "culpada" e "perdida" em seus pensamentos e desejos. Sabendo que o que sentia por quem antes era como um irmão havia mudado, mas acreditando de forma culposa que não era certo aquela mudança.

Soltou um suspiro lembrando-se de quando ela mesma sentia-se daquela forma quando mais nova que Kasumi e havia percebido que seus sentimentos pela prima tão querida haviam mudado de alguma forma. Questionava-se todas as noites se isso era certo. Sofria achando que era errado. Exatamente o que percebia pelos olhos castanho-avermelhados de sua princesa. A mesma dor, o mesmo sentimento de "estar perdida". Precisou conversar com Kasumi, alertá-la a não cometer o mesmo erro que ela. Mas percebeu a resistência de sua pequena em entender o que era o amor.

Desde pequenininha Kasumi sempre associava o sentimento de amor a dor. Quando aos seis anos de idade, Kasumi havia flagrado ela e o marido se beijando, Kurogane tentou dar uma desculpa e "enganar" a filha, mas Tomoyo não permitiu. Conversou com a menina e estranhou quando depois de toda a sua explicação Kasumi havia concluído que eles se amavam, se aproximou da mãe abraçando-a apertado e chorando, ao mesmo tempo que exclamava que não queria deixar de ver nem a mãe e nem o pai. Que não queria que os dois fossem afastados um do outro.

Tomoyo não entendeu inicialmente. Tentou explicar a menina que ela e Yuo a amavam muito, mas antes mesmo que conclui-se o pensamento de que um dia a filha encontraria alguém especial, Kasumi se agarrou novamente de forma desesperada a ela, chorando mais ainda e dizendo que não queria ser afastada dela nem do pai. Que queria estar juntos deles para sempre… Sua pequena estava tão nervosa que nem conseguiu terminar a conversa naquela ocasião, apenas prometeu e até mesmo jurou que nunca se afastaria dela.

' _E se nos separarem a força, kaasan? Eu não quero… Não quero ficar longe da senhora e de tousan.'_ Lembrou claramente das palavras que Kasumi gritou de forma dolorida enquanto se agarrava às suas roupas e chorava.

Naquela época conversou com o marido e pensou em levar a filha a algum psicologo. Yuo achou exagero da parte dela. Talvez realmente fosse, mas sabia que havia alguma coisa dentro da alma da filha que ainda era dolorido demais para ela.

Sempre deu todo o carinho e atenção que podia para Kasumi, muitas vezes deixava de fazer coisas para si para estar ao lado dela. Sorriu de forma suave, pensando que sua menina também era de ouro, como Yuo costumava falar. Kasumi simplesmente era incapaz de falar "não" para ela. Vestia as roupas que ela confeccionava e percebia que a menina não tinha aquele sentimento de vaidade natural feminino, porém quando Tomoyo a elogiava e exclamava que estava tão feliz em vê-la linda em um dos seus modelitos, aí sim Kasumi abria um imenso sorriso. Era claro para ela que Kasumi não estava feliz por ter ganhado uma roupa nova e especial, como a maioria das meninas de sua idade. Kasumi sentia-se feliz por perceber que aquilo fazia a mãe ficar feliz. E foi o mesmo princípio para a entrada dela nas aulas de teatro e canto.

Já tinha conversado com as professoras tanto de teatro e canto sobre o desempenho e motivação da menina as aulas há algumas semanas atrás quando pensou que estava sendo muitas atividades para sua pequena e ponderou que o melhor era ela se afastar de algumas. No entanto, se surpreendeu com o relato das duas professoras e dos professores auxiliares sobre o desempenho de Kasumi nas aulas. Inclusive a professora de teatro a considerava sua melhor aluna. Não sabia exatamente se isso a preocupava ou a deixava orgulhosa.

Entrou no templo devagar observando as pessoas que estavam lá passeando pelos jardins ou que vieram para orar. Em poucos minutos encontrou quem gostaria de conversar e pedir orientação, a sacerdotisa Kaho Hiiragizawa que havia assumido o posto a alguns anos atrás.

Kaho aproximou-se da morena com um sorriso suave nos lábios. As duas se cumprimentaram.

'Fico feliz em revê-la. Principalmente em dias normais e mais calmos que nos festivais ou datas especiais.' Kaho comentou satisfeita. Sempre achou Tomoyo, desde criança quando fora sua aluna tanto nesta como na outra existência, uma pessoa sensível e perceptiva ao ponto dela mesma se questionar se realmente Tomoyo não possuía magia.

Tomoyo sorriu de forma suave. 'Gostaria de vir mais… porém com a correria do dia-a-dia, acabamos infelizmente sempre postergando estes momentos de agradecimento e reflexão.'

Kaho assentiu com a cabeça, concordando. As duas começaram a caminhar devagar pelos jardins do templo.

'Veio por um motivo especial, não?' A sacerdotisa perguntou com o tom sereno.

Tomoyo confirmou com um gesto. 'Estou preocupada com minha pequena.' Fechou os olhos brevemente. 'Não sei como posso ajudá-la e… isso… me deixa tão impotente.'

Kaho observou Tomoyo em silêncio por alguns segundos, ela tinha se tornado uma mulher muito bonita. Lembrava-lhe muito Nadeshico, mãe de Touya e Sakura. Na verdade, os olhos violetas de Tomoyo davam-lhe um aspecto até mais angelical se fosse possível.

'Entendo o que sente. Acredito que por ironia do destino, nós duas passamos pela mesma provação. Na verdade… tenho certeza que a sua é inclusive maior.' Kaho falava de forma pausada sabendo que Tomoyo prestava atenção a cada palavra. 'Ensinar o que é um sentimento tão complexo e peculiar como o amor a uma alma tão sofrida é uma missão extraordinária.'

Tomoyo permaneceu em silêncio alguns segundos, apenas caminhando devagar ao lado de Kaho.

'Kasumi-chan é o que mais amo nessa vida.' Tomoyo finalmente falou. 'É um amor tão grande e tão intenso que seria capaz de abrir mão de tudo pela felicidade dela… Amei e amo muitas pessoas, assim como acredito que todos já passaram também por isso, mas para mim… é tão intenso e dolorido perceber que ela sofre por motivos que não deveriam existir… por motivos que os Deuses não deveriam permitir que uma criança na idade dela sofra.'

Kaho parou de caminhar e virou-se encarando seriamente a morena que também parou. 'Não existem coincidências nesta vida, Tomoyo-san. Se Kasumi-chan veio como sua filha foi porque os deuses tinham certeza que apenas você seria capaz de orientá-la. Não é questão de certo ou errado, o universo não comete erros, a força maior que guia nossas vidas considera exatamente todos os pequenos detalhes que para nós está acima de nosso entendimento, e inevitavelmente tudo é decidido de forma a ajudar que toda alma continue seu ciclo evolutivo.'

Tomoyo observou o semblante sereno de Kaho e assentiu concordando. Deveria sim ter um explicação porque sua menina estava sofrendo tanto, mas apenas saber o motivo não ajudaria Kasumi a superá-lo.

Kaho soltou um longo suspiro e desviou os olhos de Tomoyo e voltou a caminhar sendo acompanhada pela ex-aluna.

'Mas mesmo sabendo disso… Mesmo eu, uma sacerdotisa xintoísta, não consigo evitar com que meu coração de mãe deixe de sofrer por conta das provações de minha filha.' Kaho confessou de forma sincera. 'Entendo o que está passando, Tomoyo-san. É muito duro e agoniante saber que não podemos fazer nada definitivamente eficaz para evitar que nossos filhos sofram.'

Tomoyo sorriu de forma triste. 'Marie-chan também está com problemas, né?'

Kaho assentiu com a cabeça. 'Problemas parecidos com o de Kasumi-chan porém não tão intensos. Marie veio para superar um grande ressentimento e entender que o amor é um sentimento inerente a alma humana e não é vinculado a algo. Tentei passar inúmeras vezes esta lição para ela, desde pequenina, mas ela sempre foi resistente pois sempre esteve apegada demais a sua existência anterior. Sua maior provação será superar esta existência para conseguir se libertar do rancor e finalmente conseguir enxergar que o amor está dentro da alma dela.'

Tomoyo virou-se rapidamente para Kaho e depois baixou os olhos sem parar de caminhar. No fundo, todas as mães sofriam em silêncio por seus filhos, até mesmo os considerados maiores conhecedores e mais sábios em relação aos mistérios do universo.

Soltou um suspiro. 'Kasumi-chan me contou ou tentou pelo que conseguiu entender, o que está acontecendo com ela.' Tomoyo falou, sorrindo de leve, verdadeiramente feliz pela filha ter confiado nela. 'Mesmo eu já desconfiando de algo tão profundo e perturbador que ela carregava em sua alma… sinto-me tão impotente em ajudá-la.' Não teve como não disfarçar o tom aflito. 'Sei que não há como proteger nossos filhos de suas provações, mas… é difícil demais sentir-se impotente.'

Kaho concordou com um gesto. 'Mas creio que no caso de Kasumi-chan… você já fez sua parte. Ela é uma menina adorável e principalmente, recuperou a capacidade de olhar o outro, independente de quem seja, como um ser humano e não como apenas um alvo ou uma missão.'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos de leve, surpresa pelas palavras de Kaho.

A sacerdotisa parou em frente ao lago da lua. Tomoyo parou ao lado dela observando o espelho d'água imóvel.

'Kasumi-chan veio alguns dias atrás aqui para orar.' Ela começou a explicar. 'Não soube exatamente o que aconteceu mas senti energias grandiosas agirem naquele momento no templo.' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Inclusive circulando Kasumi-chan. Então…' Ela fez uma pausa e fez um gesto suave com a mão direita em direção ao lago. 'Vim buscar respostas no lago da Lua.'

Tomoyo franziu a testa, comprimiu os lábios mostrando-se tensa e receosa pelo que estava a espera de ouvir, mas manteve-se calada, aguardando a conclusão de Kaho.

'Kasumi-chan e Shaolin-kun são ligados de maneira muito forte, infelizmente por passarem por tantos sofrimentos e horrores na existência passada dos dois. Esta dor… inimaginável… ficou marcada na alma deles. Eles vieram na esperança de poderem ter a chance de estarem apenas juntos já que não foi possível anteriormente.'

Tomoyo não desviou os olhos dos de Kaho. 'Kasumi-chan tem lembranças horríveis de decisões erradas que tomou. Isso não deveria ser certo… Isto é, se é uma nova existência, não é certo ela ser assombrada pelo passado que não pode mudar.'

Kaho de um sorriso gentil para Tomoyo e tocou a mão no ombro dela. 'E aí está sua missão, Tomoyo-chan… Uma missão que apenas uma mãe poderia ter. Ajudar uma alma a superar seus erros passados e perdoar-se para que consiga ser feliz. Não é uma missão fácil, não é uma missão trivial, é uma missão extraordinária que foi destinada a você. Kasumi-chan esteve sempre destinada a ser sua filha.'

Tomoyo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo soltando o ar devagar.

'Não conheço pessoa mais capaz de ensinar a uma alma tão sofrida a se perdoar que você, Tomoyo-san.' Ouviu Kaho e abriu os olhos, voltando a fitar o rosto sereno da sacerdotisa.

'Tenho medo de falhar…' Tomoyo confidenciou.

Kaho aumentou o sorriso. 'Pelo que eu constatei quando encontrei Kasumi-chan… tenho certeza que está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso. Aconselhar, dizer o que é certo e errado, apontar a direção que acha correta, ordenar que tome esta ou aquela atitude são métodos que muitos pais acreditam ser os corretos e eficazes para instruir seus filhos… Compreendê-los, verdadeiramente conhecê-los e plenamente apoiá-los na hora de enfrentar seus medos e receios… são caminhos que exige abnegação e um coração aberto e livre de conceitos definidos em nossa sociedade.' Kaho desviou os olhos dos de Tomoyo e fitou o espelho d'água a frente das duas. 'E são estas qualidades que você possui, Tomoyo-san, que a tornam capaz de salvar a alma de sua filha.' Concluiu sorrindo de leve.

Tomoyo voltou-se para o lago da Lua. Soltou um suspiro que não soube se de apreensão ou alento pelo que ouvia com atenção.

'Espero… sinceramente, espero que eu seja capaz, Kaho-san.'

Kaho virou-se para Tomoyo, observando-a com os olhos no lago. Sorriu de leve, tinha absoluta certeza de que ela era capaz. Tomoyo sempre fora especial demais, independente de possuir ou não magia. Inclusive… voltou a estreitar os olhos no lago místico, apesar de lhe doer o coração constatar isso, Tomoyo, mesmo sem magia e conhecimento vasto sobre as forças do universo como ela e Eriol, era muito mais capaz de orientar uma alma tão mais ferida e instável como a de Kasumi do que eles orientarem a de Marie.

* * *

Kazuo olhava para o céu estrelado e sorriu. Era lindo ver aquele manto negro com aqueles pontinhos brilhantes. Eles tinham caminhado durante o dia inteiro e resolveram parar para dormir. Shaolin sentia demais os ferimentos e Marie, apesar de se fazer de durona, também teve que dar o braço a torcer.

'É bonito, não?' Shaolin comentou. Estava deitado no saco de dormir próximo ao irmão.

Marie estava esgotada e agora dormia abraçada a Kazuo, enquanto ele afagava de leve os cabelos dela.

'É bonito mesmo. Lá em casa não dá para ver tantos pontinhos.' Ele comentou.

'É que lá em casa há muitas luzes. Aqui estamos quase no meio do nada. A cidade está afastada. Quando eu era mais novo, às vezes acampávamos fora da cidade e eu e Kasumi ficávamos até tarde olhando as estrelas.' Ele falou, sorrindo ao lembrar-se dela.

'Está mesmo morrendo de saudade da pirralha gulosa.' Kazuo comentou, soltando uma risadinha.

'Muita.' Ele concordou, não tinha porque esconder do irmão. 'Nunca estivemos tanto tempo separados.'

 _ **93 Million miles from the sun**_

 _(93 milhões de milhas do sol)_

 _ **People get ready, get ready**_

 _(As pessoas preparam-se, preparam-se)_

' _ **Cause here it comes, it's a light**_

 _(Porque lá vem, é uma luz)_

 _ **A beautiful light, over the horizon**_

 _(Uma linda luz, além do horizonte)_

 _ **Into our eyes**_

 _(Dentro dos nossos olhos)_

 _ **Oh, my, my how beautiful**_

 _(Caramba, como é linda)_

 _ **Oh, my beautiful mother**_

 _(Oh, minha bela mãe)_

 _ **She told me: Son, in life you're gonna go far**_

 _(Ela me disse: Filho, você irá longe na vida)_

'Vocês se conhecem desde sempre, não é?'

'Sim. Sempre estivemos juntos.' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'Apesar de que esta separação me dá, às vezes, uma sensação de déjà vu.'

'Déjà o quê?'

'Como se isso já tivesse acontecido antes.'

'Mas você não falou que nunca ficaram tanto tempo separados?'

'Sim… Por isso que é uma sensação de dèjá vu. Déjà vu é uma sensação que surge às vezes. Ocorre quando fazemos, dizemos ou vemos algo que dá a sensação de já termos feito ou visto antes, porém que nunca ocorreu. Como um "replay" de alguma cena, onde a gente tem certeza que já passou por aquele momento, mas realmente isso nunca ocorreu. Teoricamente.'

'Deve ser estranho.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'É realmente muito estranho… e incômodo.' Estreitou os olhos nas estrelas e levantou o braço apontando para algumas e ligando-as como lembrava que a menina fazia. 'Kasumi gostava de tentar ligar os pontinhos e fazer formas. Ela tem muita imaginação.'

'Ela é uma menina legal. Confesso que me pergunto o tempo todo o porquê ela não se importou de saber que eu era um demônio. Os caras lá da última chave estavam morrendo de medo de mim. O velho estava louco para cortar minha cabeça só porque eu sou o que sou.'

'Sim… Ela não se importou com nada… Ficou chateada apenas por eu ter escondido dela por tanto tempo sobre magia.' Ele falou, soltando um suspiro. 'Ela é especial.'

'Você perdeu o controle quando o velho idiota a ameaçou, não foi?' Kazuo perguntou, estava com aquilo preocupando-o demais.

'Isso.' Ele respondeu e fechou os olhos. 'Não vou me perdoar nunca se algo acontecer com ela por minha culpa.'

'Mas… Isso deveria ser uma escolha dela, não? Se ela quer ficar ao seu lado independente do risco.'

'Eu sei… Mas, às vezes, eu sinto como se… tivesse sido tão difícil para a gente ficar juntos que, se agora acontecer alguma coisa com ela, que se por algum motivo eu não conseguir mais vê-la ou tocá-la, seria como se esta vida não tivesse sentido.'

'Como assim?' Kazuo perguntou franzindo a testa.

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu não sei explicar direito. É apenas o que eu sinto.' Respondeu.

'O tal do dèjá alguma coisa?'

Shaolin suspirou. 'Um pouco mais forte que isso. Mas deixa isso pra lá.'

 _ **If you do it right, you'll love where you are**_

 _(Se fizer isso certo, amarás o lugar onde está)_

 _ **Just know, wherever you go**_

 _(Apenas saiba, onde quer que vá)_

 _ **You can always come home**_

 _(Você pode sempre voltar para casa)_

O menino abriu os olhos e sorriu, observando as estrelas. 'Aqui dá realmente para ver melhor as estrelas. Dá até para identificar algumas.'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos e olhou para irmão. 'Identificar? Como assim?'

'Algumas estrelas e conjuntos de estrelas têm nomes. Quer dizer, os astrônomos, que são os estudiosos delas, costumam nominá-las.'

'Vocês colocam nomes em estrelas também?' Ele comentou, rindo.

'Como eu falei… são os estudiosos. Kasumi criava algumas imagens que, sinceramente, acho que só ela conseguia ver.' Ele falou e apontou. 'Está vendo aquelas três estrelas ali juntas? Uma do lado da outra?'

'Hum.'

'A primeira se chama Alnitak, a do meio é Alnilam e a da outra ponta é chamada de Mintaka.' As três juntas formam o que chamamos de constelação. Essa aí é chamada de "Cinturão de Órion".'

'Constelação?'

'É… Antigamente, quando não tinha muitas distrações no mundo como agora, os homens gostavam de ficar olhando as estrelas e imaginar várias coisas e colocavam nomes nelas. Há várias lendas sobre pessoas que morreram e se transformaram em estrelas.'

'Quando se morre aqui vira-se um destes pontinhos?'

'Não! Isso é história. Lenda.' Shaolin consertou rapidamente. 'Os homens sabiam menos sobre a vida e imaginavam mais sobre ela. Mas não é só história de pessoas que morreram. Também tinha histórias de deuses, heróis e monstros. Tem um monte de constelação que eu sei que existem, mas não sei identificar.'

'Hum… Isso parece legal. Ficar estudando as estrelas e dando nome às elas. A luz de umas é mais forte que a de outras. Sua aura agora está com o brilho muito parecido com as delas.'

O garoto deu um suspiro. 'Eu não sei direito o que está acontecendo.' Falou, olhando o céu e sorrindo de leve. 'Mas é como a kaasan sempre fala: no final, tudo vai dar certo.'

'Vai dar, sim.' Kazuo concordou. 'Só falta mais uma chave e a gente volta para casa.'

'Sim…'

 _ **240 Thousand miles from the moon**_

 _(240 mil milhas da lua)_

 _ **We've come a long way to belong here**_

 _(Percorremos um longo caminho para pertencer a esse lugar)_

 _ **To share this view of the night**_

 _(Para partilhar essa vista da noite)_

 _ **A glorious night**_

 _(Uma noite gloriosa)_

 _ **Over the horizon is another bright sky**_

 _(Além do horizonte há outro céu brilhante)_

 _ **Oh, my, my how beautiful**_

 _(Caramba, como é lindo)_

 _ **Oh, my irrefutable father**_

 _(Ó, meu pai irrefutável)_

 _ **He told me, son, sometimes it may seem dark**_

 _(Ele me disse, filho, às vezes, pode parecer escuro)_

 _ **But the absence of the light is a necessary part**_

 _(Mas a ausência da luz é uma parte necessária)_

 _ **Just know, you're never alone**_

 _(Apenas saiba, que você nunca está sozinho)_

 _ **You can always come back home**_

 _(Você sempre pode voltar para casa)_

'Deve estar com saudades da sua mãe, não?' Kazuo comentou. 'E de oyaji.'

Shaolin olhou rapidamente para o irmão e depois voltou a olhar a noite. 'Você se parece bastante com tousan…'

Kazuo sorriu de leve. Sempre detestou quando falavam isso para ele, mas agora, ouvindo isso do irmão, sentia algo totalmente diferente de antes.

'E… eu tenho visto kaasan, às vezes.'

'Visto? Como?' O rapaz perguntou, sem entender.

'Quando eu me encontro com Gabriel para receber as informações da próxima chave, ela tem me encontrado lá.'

'Deve ser bom.'

'Ela está sofrendo bastante, mas está bem preocupada com a gente também.'

'Ela falou comigo pelo telefone da última vez. Foi muito gentil.' Ele comentou. 'Ela é sempre muito gentil.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'Kaasan gosta de você. Gosta muito.'

 _ **You can always come back**_

 _(Você pode sempre voltar)_

Kazuo franziu a testa de leve, observando uma estrela. 'Ela é gentil com todos.' Ele argumentou.

'Ela gosta de você.' Ele repetiu. Kazuo tinha uma dificuldade enorme de aceitar que alguém gostasse dele.

'Ela é gentil com todos.' O rapaz retrucou novamente.

Shaolin sorriu de lado. 'Acho que não é bem assim… Você viu como ela não foi muito gentil com obaa-sama nem com os anjos, não?'

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça e sorriu de lado também. 'Realmente, ela brava vira uma fera.'

'Eu avisei.' O garoto retrucou. 'Tousan fala que kaasan parece uma loba quando fica brava.'

O rapaz riu. 'É uma boa comparação.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve, lembrando-se da mãe. Estava com saudades dela, assim como do pai. Queria logo voltar para casa.

 _ **Every road is a slippery slope**_

 _(Toda a estrada é uma ladeira escorregadia)_

 _ **There is always a hand that you can hold on to**_

 _(Há sempre uma mão que você pode segurar)_

 _ **Looking deeper through the telescope**_

 _(Olhando bem fundo pelo telescópio)_

 _ **You can see that your home's inside of you**_

 _(Você pode ver que o seu lar está dentro de você)_

Soltou um suspiro lembrando-se de um detalhe que não comentou ainda com o irmão. 'Gabriel está todo enrolado. No último encontro que tivemos, ele me explicou sobre a espada do velho idiota.'

Kazuo franziu a testa e ficou calado. Estava louco para perguntar para o irmão o que tinha acontecido. Ouviu um suspiro de Shaolin.

'O anjo que eu vi e que me mostrou como destruir a barreira que prendia você e nee-san era o superior dele.'

'Outro anjo?' Kazuo perguntou. 'E como assim "Superior"?'

'É como um chefe. É o que manda, entendeu?'

'Humph.' Kazuo murmurou. 'Mandar em quê se eles não fazem merda nenhuma.'

Shaolin respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Falando em merda…' Ele reteve-se por uns segundos. 'Acho que podemos ter problemas. Gabriel falou que, provavelmente, alguns demônios superiores atravessaram do mundo das trevas para este universo.'

Kazuo fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a irritabilidade. Apertou Marie que estava abraçada a ele, e se inclinou para beijar a cabeça da jovem.

'Eles realmente não fazem merda nenhuma. Como é que permitiram isso?'

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Eu não sei. Mas a tal espada que o velho tinha, deveria estar com tousan que é o Guardião, mas acho que o Gabriel se distraiu, ou sei lá, e deixou passar isso.'

'Rá! Não fazem merda nenhuma e, quando fazem alguma coisa, ainda é merda mesmo. É muita incompetência.'

'Enfim…' Ele falou antes abafar um bocejo. 'A espada é uma arma celestial. É para combater demônios.'

'Hum… O velho estava mesmo doido para cortar a minha cabeça com ela.' Ele falou, estreitando os olhos em uma estrela mais forte. Sorriu de leve, constatando que realmente parecia muito com o brilho da aura do irmão. 'Você foi muito corajoso em enfrentar todos sozinho.'

 _ **Just know, that wherever you go**_

 _(Apenas saiba, onde quer que vá)_

 _ **No, you're never alone**_

 _(Não, você nunca está sozinho)_

 _ **You will always get back home**_

 _(Você sempre voltará pra casa)_

'Eu não fui corajoso…' Ele retrucou e se virou, tentando se ajeitar para dormir. Bocejou mais uma vez. 'Eu só entrei em pânico com medo dele matar você.' Falou, já fechando os olhos. 'Boa noite, nii-san.'

Kazuo arregalou os olhos de leve ao ouvir Shaolin o chamando daquela forma. Já tinha perdido as esperanças de um dia o irmão chamá-lo assim.

Abriu um sorriso enorme e olhou para o menino, reparando que ele já estava de olhos fechados. Estava cansado. Talvez nem tivesse se dado conta de como o chamou, mas isso não importava.

'Boa noite… _ore no otouto (meu irmãozinho)._ '

 _ **93 Million miles from the sun**_

 _(93 milhões de milhas do sol)_

 _ **People get ready, get ready**_

 _(As pessoas preparam-se, preparam-se)_

' _ **Cause here it comes, it's a light**_

 _(Porque lá vem, é uma luz)_

 _ **A beautiful light, over the horizon**_

 _(Uma linda luz, além do horizonte)_

 _ **Into our eyes**_

 _(Dentro dos nossos olhos)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:**_ _93 Million Miles (93 Milhões de Milhas) por Jason Mraz_

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _Pessoal, sem notas hj… sofri um pequeno acidente doméstico e estou digitando a la catação de milho…_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história. Nos falamos pelo FB._

 _Ate quinta que vem!_

 _Kath_


	70. A Chave da Confiança - Parte 1

_**Notas iniciais:**_ _Este capítulo contém spoiler do anime "Akame Ga Kill!" Foi mal, não deu para evitar! Então… se quer ver este anime sem spoiler ignore a quarta cena, beleza?_

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 70**

 **A Chave da Confiança - Parte 1**

Marie passou novamente a mão pela testa suada. Inferno de calor! Olhou de esguelha e viu Kazuo ao lado dela, soltou um suspiro. Olhou para frente e viu o primo com o Rashinban, guiando-os naquele meio do nada. Cheio de insetos. Balançou a mão na frente do rosto, tentando espantá-los. Estavam irritando-a novamente. Irritando-a demais.

'Inferno.' Ela soltou trincando os dentes.

Kazuo olhou para ela rapidamente e respirou fundo. 'Esta irritação toda não é só por causa do calor, não é?'

Marie arregalou os olhos de leve, mordeu os lábios. 'Está muito quente. Não estou mais acostumada.' Mentiu.

Sabia que ele estava certo, mas não queria falar sobre o assunto. Shaolin não tinha nada que se meter em assuntos que não eram dele. Ouviu um suspiro do rapaz ao seu lado e virou-se para ele.

'Hum… Talvez…' Desistiu de falar.

Não queria contar para ele a verdade. Voltou a fitar o primo a sua frente e sentiu que a aura dele estava mais agitada. Kazuo também percebeu o mesmo.

'Hei, Shaolin-kun! O que foi?' Ela perguntou e viu o garoto, sair correndo.

Kazuo arregalou os olhos de leve. 'O que deu nele agora?!' Perguntou, correndo atrás do irmão.

'Droga.' Marie pestanejou, correndo atrás de Kazuo.

O rapaz alcançou o irmão e perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

'Tem várias presenças mais a frente. Perto de onde está a chave.' Ele respondeu sem parar de correr.

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Tem certeza?'

'Sim.' O garoto falou com certeza.

Correram por cerca de 10 minutos até finalmente Kazuo e Marie conseguirem perceber as presenças de que o menino os tinha alertado. O rapaz trincou os dentes, percebendo que eram semelhantes às dos feiticeiros que estavam atrás das chaves. Droga! Eles tinham chegado tarde demais no protetor.

Kazuo correu mais rápido agora, sem precisar ser guiado pelo irmão. Marie tentou usar Corrida para ir mais rápido, mas tropeçou, caindo no chão. Shaolin parou e se voltou para a prima que se levantava devagar. Soltou um suspiro e caminhou até ela.

Ela cambaleou novamente e ele a segurou. 'Solte-me.' Ela falou entre os dentes e se soltou dele, ficando de joelho no chão. Sentia-se fraca e com uma dor excruciante, como se o peito estivesse sendo comprimido.

'Não tem como você permanecer com isso.' Ele falou para ela de forma firme.

Marie levantou o rosto e encarou o primo. 'Eu não vou abrir mão dela…' Falou, levando as duas mãos até o peito. 'Não agora.' Repetiu séria.

Shaolin estreitou os olhos nela. 'Não vou perguntar como aquela carta da minha mãe parou aí com você, até porque sei que não vai responder. Mas você tem que ser honesta com você mesma e com Kazuo.'

'Você está metido demais, pirralho.' Ela fez um gesto a frente. 'Por que não vai com seu irmão ajudá-lo?'

'Porque as presenças diminuíram. Então não preciso me preocupar mais.' Ele replicou e se inclinou a frente, ficando com o rosto próximo ao dela. 'Nee-san, esta é sua primeira encarnação como humana. Talvez esteja dando importância demais à sua vida passada e não saiba onde ela termina e esta começa.'

Marie desviou os olhos dele e apertou mais forte o peito. 'Você não entende.' Ela sussurrou.

Shaolin soltou um suspiro e estendeu a mão para ela. 'Vem. Eu a ajudarei. Não vou mais tocar neste assunto. Você é que vai precisar tomar a decisão.'

Ela levantou os olhos para ele com a testa franzida. 'Agora não vai mais se importar de tocar em mim?' Perguntou com ironia.

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Você tinha razão quando disse que não dá para eu viver dentro de uma redoma.' Ele respondeu. 'Se eu entrar na sua cabeça, prometo não falar nada para ninguém. Principalmente para Kazuo, se não é o que você quer.'

Marie balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Você sempre soube tudo de mim. Sempre contamos tudo um para outro. Não vai ter muita novidade para você.'

Ele deu um suspiro. 'Eu sei, por isso que me preocupo por você estar assim. Não é do seu temperamento se sentir acuada desta maneira.'

Marie desviou os olhos do primo por um instante e depois voltou a fitá-lo. Sorriu de leve. Levantou a mão, aceitando a ajuda, realmente sentia-se mais fraca que o normal. Mas isso não importava. Não abriria mão daquele sentimento agora que havia se permitido senti-lo.

* * *

Kazuo corria, guiado pelas presenças a frente, franziu a testa percebendo que elas diminuíam ao passo que outra estava se sobrepondo. Não era a presença de um demônio ou de um Feiticeiro. Era bem parecida com a presença esquisita do senhor Tao e da maioria dos protetores das chaves. Afastou com as mãos algumas folhas que impediam o seu caminho e pulou algumas raízes de árvores até finalmente chegar ao local.

Estaqueou ao ver a quantidade de pessoas caídas no chão desmaiadas. No meio delas, estava um cara sentado, com os braços e pernas cruzados. Estava com o rosto fechado. Era dele a presença que havia sentindo aumentar intensamente poucos minutos atrás.

O rapaz olhou para trás e não viu o irmão, nem Marie. Franziu a testa, pensando no que teria acontecido para eles estarem demorando tanto. A ruiva andava mais doente e fraca do que queria aparentar, mas era teimosa demais para dar o braço a torcer.

Caminhou devagar em direção ao homem que estava sentado e franziu a testa.

O cara abriu os olhos ainda com o semblante duro. 'Humph.' O homem murmurou. 'Eles vieram até o meu monte… para tentar desmontá-lo.' Disse, encarando o rapaz como quem espera uma resposta.

Kazuo ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Hã?'

O homem estreitou os olhos no rapaz. 'Além de ter esta presença esquisita, você não consegue reconhecer uma boa piada, não é garoto?'

Kazuo endireitou o corpo. Olhou em volta, observando a quantidade de inimigos desacordados e fez um gesto em direção a um deles. 'Parece que eles é que acabaram se desmontando, não é?'

'A-há!' O homem falou, desfazendo o rosto sério e levantando-se com animação. 'Sua presença é esquisita, mas gostei de você, garoto!'

Kazuo franziu a testa de leve, encarando o homem à sua frente que voltou a cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

'Este pessoal apareceu aqui, mas os coloquei para dormir. Não gosto de gente no meu pedaço.' Falou cheio de marra. Voltou-se para o rapaz e estreitou os olhos nele. 'Você não tem cara de ser amigo do Tao, então não é quem eu estou esperando.'

O rapaz soltou um suspiro e olhou para trás, esperando pela namorada e o irmão. 'Você deve estar esperando o meu irmão.'

'Irmão?' Ele perguntou, olhando de esguelha para o rapaz. 'Ele tem o mesmo senso de humor que você?'

Kazuo olhou para o cara novamente, realmente, de todos os protetores das chaves aquele ali era o mais inusitado. O irmão logo apareceu, caminhando devagar e ajudando a ruiva a caminhar. O braço dela estava sobre os ombros dele como apoio. Estranhou, a presença dela não estava fraca, pelo contrário. Não havia motivos aparentes para ela se sentir daquela forma. Caminhou até eles com o rosto preocupado.

'Não vou nem perguntar o que você tem, porque sei que não vai responder.' Ele falou, contrariado, pegando a namorada para ajudá-la.

Shaolin soltou um suspiro de alívio quando o irmão pegou Marie. Estava ainda com o corpo dolorido pela luta anterior e os ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo ardiam por causa do suor salgado. Olhou para frente, finalmente vendo os feiticeiros, de quem tinha percebido a presença, caídos no chão e reparou no homem que estava parado com os braços cruzados, encarando-os. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Dava para perceber a energia xamã em torno dele bem forte. E, pelo jeito, pensou voltando a olhar o grupo desmaiado, não era apenas a energia que era forte. Ainda bem que ele era conhecido do senhor Tao. Caminharam devagar até o homem que olhou para o trio peculiar.

O rapaz tinha a presença esquisita, a garota também tinha uma presença esquisita, mas era humana e, por algum motivo, estava bem fraca. Estreitou os olhos nela e reparou no foco de energia que destoava da que a circulava. Franziu a testa de leve, voltando a ficar com o semblante sério. Sentia como se já tivesse visto aquela energia antes. Soltou um suspiro. Desviou os olhos para o garoto que tinha uma aura tão forte que ofuscava-lhe os olhos e estava longe de parecer esquisita. Olhou de novo para o rapaz que falou que era irmão dele e depois voltou a fitar Shaolin. Alguma coisa não estava batendo ali. Tao sempre fora estranho, cheio de mistério, mas não conseguia entender como ele se envolvera naquela confusão toda.

'Seguinte… Qual é a de vocês?' Ele perguntou com o rosto duro. Apontou para Shaolin. 'Você deve ser o tal moleque que tá destruindo as chaves, não é?'

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça.

'E como é que você tem um irmão esquisito desta maneira?'

O garoto olhou para o irmão e depois para o homem. Franziu a testa, não gostando do comentário. 'Humph… Você que vive no meio do nada, neste calor infernal, e meu irmão que é o esquisito?'

O homem encarou o garoto sério, inclinou o corpo para ficar com o rosto na altura dele. 'Você é bem arrogante, garoto. Você sabe com quem está falando?'

Shaolin permaneceu em silêncio.

'Eu sou um xamã muito, muito poderoso. Mais poderoso que aquele metido do Ren e você deveria ter mais respeito.'

'E qual é o seu nome?'

'Meu nome é Chocolove McDonnel.' Ele se apresentou, erguendo o corpo.

'Chocolove?' Shaolin perguntou apenas para confirmar se tinha entendido direito.

O xamã assentiu com um gesto, ainda olhando duro para garoto.

'Chocolove mesmo?' O garoto perguntou mais uma vez, encarando-o.

'Isso. Chocolove. Qual é o problema? É um nome que transmite muita alegria, ajudando a espalhar os Ventos do Riso pelos quatro cantos do mundo e está totalmente de acordo com minha missão na terra.'

'Ventos do Riso?' Shaolin repetiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Isso mesmo. Ventos do Riso.' Repetiu sério.

O garoto desviou os olhos dele por um instante, voltando a fitá-lo em seguida. 'Então, McDonnel-sama, vim atrás da chave.' Ele falou por fim. Se o chamasse de "Chocolove", não conseguira levá-lo a sério. Daquele jeito parecia mais apropriado.

'Ah, não! Também não é para tanto!' O homem falou. 'Este negócio de "McDonnel-sama" lembraria o meu pai, se eu lembrasse do meu pai. Pode me chamar de Chocolove.'

O garoto encolheu os ombros. Não dava para levar realmente a sério uma pessoa com aquele nome.

'Humph… depois meu irmão que é esquisito.' Soltou por fim.

Chocolove olhou para o rapaz que estava com a garota. 'Esse garoto não tem muito senso de humor, tem certeza que é seu irmão, mesmo?'

Kazuo ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para o homem e depois para o irmão. 'Shaolin… Termina logo com isso.' Falou, começando a caminhar com Marie para deixá-la em algum lugar à sombra.

Shaolin balançou o corpo de leve, olhando para Chocolove. 'Seu nome é este mesmo ou é um apelido?' Ainda estava incrédulo.

'É meu nome. Como eu falei, sou um xamã muito poderoso e importante. Preciso de um nome que transmita este poder.'

'Claro.' O garoto falou por fim. 'Hã… A chave de Ometecuhtli e Omecihuatl que está com você…'

'Ah, sim! É uma das minhas missões protegê-la. Uma entre tantas outras muito importantes.'

'Certo.' Shaolin repetiu, olhando para ele e se perguntando como é que ele poderia ser tão diferente de Jeanne-san. Quase o extremo oposto. 'Hum… Eu preciso… Você sabe…'

'Sim… O metido do Ren mandou o empregado dele me ligar, avisando que você viria. Nem para me ligar pessoalmente! Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, aquele ingrato!' Falou, fazendo drama. 'Enfim... São ordens superiores destruí-la.'

'Vocês devem realmente ter passado por muita coisa juntos…' Shaolin, comentou ainda incrédulo. Viu apenas uma vez o senhor Tao, mas não conseguia imaginar ele convivendo com Chocolove.

'Sim… Foram momentos muito importantes e especiais.' Ele continuou de forma teatral. 'Mas agora… Tudo é passado. Tudo virará pó!' Falou e franziu a testa de leve. 'Acho que o certo é virou pó ou retornará ao pó?' Questionou-se, colocando uma mão no queixo e olhando para cima.

'A chave?' Shaolin chamou a atenção dele que voltou-se para o garoto. 'A chave de Ometecuhtli e Omecihuatl?'

'Ah, sim! Ela deverá virar pó, também!' Ele falou.

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Onde está a chave?'

'Ou será que ela retornará ao pó?' Ele ainda se questionou.

Shaolin soltou um suspiro e encolheu os ombros. O cara era maluco.

Chocolove olhou para o chão ao seu lado. 'O que você acha, Mick?'

'Mick?' Shaolin perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Chocolove olhou para o garoto. 'Mick, the Jaguar!' Falou, abrindo os braços como se estivesse apresentando um rock star. 'Meu espírito guardião.'

Shaolin levou uma mão ao rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Sou um feiticeiro… Não vejo o seu espírito guardião.'

'Não?' Chocolove perguntou, inclinando o corpo novamente para ficar com o rosto na altura do rosto do garoto. 'Então não tem como você ver e morrer de medo da figura imponente do Mick?'

'Não…' Ele repetiu. 'Chocolove-sama… A chave…'

'Hum… Gostei do "Chocolove-sama"! Vou pegar a chave. Deve estar em algum lugar dentro da minha barraca. Só um minuto que eu vou procurar.' Ele respondeu, caminhando em direção a uma barraca de camping montada embaixo de uma árvore.

Shaolin olhou incrédulo para o homem entrando na barraca e logo ouviu barulho de coisas sendo movidas. O cara realmente não sabia onde tinha guardado a chave que precisava proteger? Isso só poderia ser sacanagem. Caminhou até o irmão que estava em pé, olhando em volta. Marie estava sentada encostada numa árvore.

'Cadê o cara com a chave?' Kazuo perguntou para o irmão.

'Ele foi procurar.'

'Como assim ele foi procurar?'

'Ele não lembra onde guardou.'

'Você está de sacanagem comigo?'

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Foi isso que ele falou.' Respondeu, olhando para a barraca e ouvindo mais barulhos e alguns palavrões.

Kazuo balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Ele não tem a menor ideia onde guardou o chave… Usa o Rashinban para encontrá-la logo. Tem alguma coisa errada.'

Shaolin franziu a testa de leve. 'Do que está falando?'

'Sei lá…' Kazuo respondeu, olhando em volta. 'Não estou com um bom pressentimento. Vai lá ajudar o cara para a gente ir embora de uma vez.'

Shaolin soltou um suspiro e caminhou em direção da barraca de Chocolove. Pegou o rashinban e o acionou, fazendo o raio de luz realmente se direcionar para a barraca.

'Hei, Chocolove-sama.' O garoto o chamou. 'Isso aqui pode ajudar.'

Chocolove apareceu na entrada da barraca, olhando para o tabuleiro. 'Isso é para quê?'

'Levar até a chave.' Ele respondeu.

'Maravilha! Entra então para tentar achar. O Mick deve tê-la guardado em algum lugar que não estou achando. Eu tinha certeza que estava aqui, mas não estava. Aí, pensei eu tinha colocado ali, mas também não estava. Não sou bom em guardar coisas.' Tentou se justificar.

Shaolin olhava para ele sem conseguir acreditar que uma chave que poderia ligar os universos, talvez provocar o caos, abrir um portal para o mundo das trevas, realmente, estivesse aos cuidados daquele cara.

Com a ajuda do tabuleiro logo Chocolove localizou a chave e a pegou. Estava embaixo de um monte de objetos. Não acharia nunca. Os dois caminharam para fora da barraca que estava uma bagunça por causa da busca frenética do xamã antes de receber ajuda do menino.

Shaolin olhou para o irmão e acenou informando que acharam a chave. Kazuo franziu a testa de leve. 'Vamos lá, Shaolin. Destrói logo esta porcaria e vamos voltar de uma vez para casa.' Ele murmurou.

Marie levantou o rosto fitando Shaolin, desviou os olhos do primo e fitou as costas do namorado, ele parecia mais apreensivo do que antes. 'Está tudo bem?' Ela perguntou, fazendo ele virar a cabeça e olhá-la sobre o ombro direito.

'Está tudo muito calmo.' Ele respondeu, voltando a fitar o irmão conversando com o xamã.

'Este negócio é legal.' Chocolove falou, realmente impressionado com a eficiência do tabuleiro. 'Dá para achar qualquer coisa com ele? Onde é que você o comprou? Vou comprar um para mim.'

'É… É um objeto de famí… Ah, sei lá se dá para achar qualquer coisa com ele. É só um tabuleiro. Eu até podia emprestar para você, mas aí obaa-sama provavelmente encheria o meu saco… Ela gosta desse negócio de tradição.'

'Tradições são muito importantes.' Chocolove falou em tom sério. 'Não sei exatamente para que servem, mas são importantes.'

'Acho que sim…' O garoto concordou. 'Então… A chave…'

'É, a chave.' Chocolove falou, olhando para o objeto de madeira talhada com a imagem dos deuses. 'É bonitinha, não?' Falou, mostrando para o menino. 'Deve ficar legal na decoração de uma casa.'

'Ela vai virar pó.' O garoto comentou.

'Verdade… Ao pó retornará.' Ele completou.

'Ah, me dá logo essa droga de chave!' Falou já impaciente, estendendo a mão pedindo a chave. 'Anda logo!'

'Você me lembra tanto o Renzinho!' Ele falou. 'Que saudades!'

'Cara… Você é esquisito.' Shaolin falou, olhando assustado para ele. Balançou a cabeça percebendo que haviam desviado do assunto novamente. 'A chave?!'

'Ah, sim… A chave… Que retornará ao pó…'

'Dá aqui a merda da chave logo!' Levantou a voz.

'Hei… Tá aqui, esquentadinho…' Ele falou. 'Você parece filho do Ren. Pode pegar.'

'Você precisa se tratar, cara.' Ele falou, pegando a chave da mão do xamã e sendo obrigado a fechar os olhos pela intensa luz que quase o cegou.

* * *

Kazuo observou o irmão entrar em transe novamente. Desviou os olhos dele e fitou o chão. Não gostava de vê-lo daquela maneira. Começou a perceber a presença de Shaolin diminuir e voltou a observá-lo. A aura em volta do garoto que estava forte e expandida, começou a diminuir o brilho, diminuindo aos poucos o alcance de seus raios até ficar bem fraca. Soltou um suspiro, e não gostou de lembrar da parte da conversa de ontem com o irmão em que ele falara que existiam histórias em que os mortos se transformavam em estrelas no céu.

Shaolin voltaria logo e eles partiriam para o Japão.

Marie soltou um suspiro cansada. Não era possível sentir-se tão mal daquela forma, fechou os olhos e tentou respirar fundo. Kazuo voltou-se para ela. Caminhou e se abaixou, tocando um joelho no chão. Levantou o braço e tirou uma mexa do cabelo ruivo que estava sobre o rosto, colocando-o atrás da orelha.

'Vamos logo voltar para casa, está bem?' Ele falou e ela abriu os olhos, sorriu de leve.

'Sim.' Ela respondeu, fitando-o e apertando mais forte as mãos no peito. Não queria abrir mão do que estava sentindo por ele.

Kazuo sentiu, de repente, uma presença forte se aproximando de forma rápida. Marie arregalou os olhos, também percebendo.

'Que.. Que diabos é isto?' Kazuo falou, arregalando os olhos para as árvores que eram arrancadas enquanto o chão tremia pelos impactos de algo muito pesado batendo no chão. Ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e uma gota de suor descer pela lateral do rosto.

Marie trincou os dentes, tentando se levantar. 'É a presença de um demônio superior.' Ela falou, apoiando-se na árvore para não voltar a cair, devido ao tremor de terra.

Kazuo sentiu o corpo tremer, percebendo a aproximação daquela energia enorme e ouviu um uivo de uma fera enorme. Trincou os dentes, pegando a esfera negra e materializando a espada. Olhou para irmão que ainda estava em transe. 'Levanta o escudo em torno de você, Marie.' Ele mandou, correndo em direção ao irmão.

Parou em frente a Shaolin empunhando a espada em posição de defesa. Olhou de esguelha para Chocolove, que também tinha o rosto sério e o corpo retesado.

Logo um gigantesco monstro com cabeça e cauda de touro num corpo humanoide apareceu, empunhando uma grande espada, que mais parecia um cutelo gigante a sua frente. Ele parou e olhou para Kazuo que trincou os dentes, engolindo em seco. O bicho feio, além de ser enorme e de ter uma arma gigantesca, tinha uma presença explosiva.

O minotauro bufou e Kazuo teve certeza que ele estava procurando o irmão que estava atrás dele. Flexionou os joelhos, apertando mais forte a empunhadura da espada. O irmão precisava de mais tempo para voltar, tinha acabado de entrar naquele transe doido.

Arregalou os olhos de leve, vendo o gigantesco monstro correr em direção a ele com a arma a sua frente. Sentiu o impacto da arma contra a sua e a magia do inimigo explodir fazendo-o ser lançado para trás, batendo em Shaolin , e ser arrastado junto com ele por alguns metros. Chocolove também não teve um destino diferente, também atingido pela energia nociva do grande demônio.

Kazuo abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado encontrando o irmão que estava caído no chão, arregalou de leve os olhos vendo que a chave não estava mais na mão dele. Levantou-se sentindo o corpo dolorido pelo impacto da magia do inimigo e olhou para os lados, procurando a maldita chave para colocá-la de volta na mão de Shaolin para que ele pudesse voltar.

Arregalou os olhos, vendo a chave e foi até ela para pegá-la quando sentiu novamente a aproximação do inimigo. Apesar de grande, ele era rápido. Estendeu a mão para pegar a chave, mas fora obrigado a recuar e segurar a espada com as duas mãos para proteger-se da enorme e mortal arma que tentava acertá-lo, desviando-a no último segundo evitando ser atingido. A enorme arma arrastou-se na lateral do corpo do rapaz que olhava para o monstro a sua frente. Ele era forte demais.

Flexionou os joelhos tentando acertá-lo, mas sentiu quando o minotauro pegou sua perna e o jogou longe, fazendo-o ir de impacto a algumas árvores e derrubando-as.

Marie olhou para o rapaz e depois para o primo que estava caído no chão. Tentou dar um passo à frente, mas caiu de joelhos. Inferno! Estava fraca demais. Levantou o rosto, constatando que realmente seu escudo estava falhado.

Kazuo estendeu os braços a frente, levantando o rosto do chão. Olhou para frente e viu o inimigo caminhar devagar em direção a Shaolin, arregalou os olhos, erguendo o corpo já machucado e apertando a espada. O Monstro abaixou-se e pegou a chave com a ponta de seus dedos e sorriu mostrando todos os seus dentes afiados.

'Finalmente.' Ele falou, admirando a pequena peça.

Kazuo deu alguns passos na direção dele. 'Solta essa chave!' Ordenou, fazendo o monstro voltar-se para ele e rir.

'Vem pegar, fedelho.' O minotauro desafiou-o.

Kazuo arregalou os olhos vendo-o jogar a chave para cima e engoli-la. O Monstro riu. 'Terá que me matar para conseguir pegá-la agora.'

 _ **There's gotta be another way out**_

 _(Tem que haver outra maneira de sair)_

 _ **I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt**_

 _(Eu fui preso em uma gaiola com minha dúvida)_

 _ **I've tried forever getting out on my own.**_

 _(Eu tentei sempre sair por conta própria)_

 _ **But every time I do this my way**_

 _(Mas toda vez que eu faço isso do meu jeito)_

Kazuo trincou os dentes, olhou para o corpo do irmão que estava caído no chão. Os outros protetores tinham sido claros com ele, informando que o irmão não poderia perder a conexão do corpo com a chave, pois a alma dele retornaria ao corpo e não conseguiria acordar do transe, levando-o a morte. Desgraçado, tinha que colocar aquela chave em contato com Shaolin de qualquer maneira. Não admitiria perder o irmão.

Voltou a fitar o inimigo e correu em direção a ele com a espada a frente, tentou acertá-lo, fazendo as duas armas se chocarem com violência. Sentiu quando foi acertado na lateral do corpo, mas também havia conseguido acertar as pernas do adversário.

Viu o monstro empunhar a grande arma com as duas mãos, levantando-a acima da cabeça, e tentar acertá-lo com fúria. Colocou a espada a sua frente, protegendo-se do ataque, sendo obrigado a segurar a arma com a mão na lâmina para conseguir manter-se em pé. Kazuo sentiu os braços tremerem pela a força descomunal que estava fazendo para impedir que a arma do minotauro o acertasse. Viu o monstro abrir a boca, mostrando os dentes enquanto bufava.

'Vou matá-lo.' Ouviu-o gritar, levantando a arma novamente para acertá-lo com mais violência.

Ele arregalou os olhos, desviando do golpe e pulando para trás. Sentiu o impacto da arma atingindo o chão e levantando terra e pedras pelos ares. Tocou no chão, sendo arrastado por alguns metros e sendo obrigado a firmar os pés no chão.

 _ **I get caught in the lies of the enemy**_

 _(Eu sou pego nas mentiras do inimigo)_

 _ **I lay my troubles down**_

 _(Eu coloco meus problemas para baixo)_

 _ **I'm ready for you now**_

 _(Eu estou pronto para você agora)_

Olhou para Marie que aproveitou a luta deles e se aproximou de Shaolin. Ela estava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo do garoto, tentando achar os sinais vitais dele. Virou-se rapidamente para Chocolove que estava também em estado de transe. Não teve tempo nem para tentar se questionar sobre o que o cara estava fazendo meditando daquela forma numa hora dessas, mas percebeu que a energia em volta dele tinha aumentado.

Novamente o inimigo tentou atacá-lo, obrigando-o a pular para trás e evitar de ser atingido pela poderosa e potente arma, que, ao atingir o chão, fez não só a terra tremer, ainda arremessou fragmentos para todos os lados.

Kazuo pulou sobre o gigante, conseguindo apoiar-se com uma mão no ombro dele e dar uma cambalhota. Levantou a espada acima da cabeça e desceu os braços, acertando as costas do inimigo de forma realmente eficaz pela primeira vez. A fera urrou de dor e raiva. Mas não foi ainda o suficiente para deixá-lo desestabilizado. O couro que envolvia o corpo dele era espesso, quase como uma carapaça.

A fera virou-se para ele, tentando acertá-lo novamente e fazendo o rapaz ser obrigado a esquivar-se da arma, sentiu quando novamente fora atingido em alguma outra parte do corpo. Pousou no chão e olhou o inimigo erguer o corpo e apertar a empunhadura da grande arma com uma das mãos. Ela apontou para ele.

'Você não tem como me derrotar.'

Kazuo trincou os dentes, empunhando a espada a sua frente com as duas mãos enquanto flexionava os joelhos. Olhou para o local onde estavam Marie e Shaolin e viu que a jovem chamava o garoto em desespero.

Ela levantou o rosto para ele, que arregalou os olhos, ao vê-la chorando. Engoliu em seco e a viu balançando a cabeça de leve antes de cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

Ele sentiu a respiração acelerar mais e o peito doer de tal forma que pensou que tinha sido atingido pelo inimigo. O que Marie estava querendo dizer para ele? Que o irmão estava morto?

 _ **Bring me out**_

 _(Me leve para fora)_

 _ **Come and find me in the dark now**_

 _(Vem e me busque no escuro agora)_

 _ **Every day by myself I'm breaking down**_

 _(Todos os dias sozinho estou me destruindo)_

 _ **I don't wanna fight alone anymore**_

 _(Eu não quero mais lutar sozinho)_

Fechou os olhos, franzindo a testa enquanto sentia o corpo todo tremer de raiva. Shaolin não estava morto. Ele não permitiria que matassem o irmão na frente dele. Ele só precisava pegar a maldita chave e colocá-la de volta na mão dele. Ele só tinha que matar aquele demônio e arrancar de dentro dele a chave para salvar o irmão. Já tinha derrotado tantos e tantos demônios antes. Não admitiria perder agora, quando não estava lutando apenas por um estúpido pedaço de areia de um lugar de merda.

 _ **Bring me out**_

 _(Me leve para fora)_

 _ **From the prison of my own pride**_

 _(Da prisão do meu próprio orgulho)_

 _ **My God**_

 _(Meu Deus,)_

 _ **I need a hope I can't deny**_

 _(Eu preciso de uma esperança, não posso negar)_

 _ **In the end I'm realizing**_

 _(No final, eu estou percebendo:)_

 _ **I was never meant to fight on my own**_

 _(Eu nunca fui destinado a lutar por minha conta_ )

Gritou e avançou em direção ao Minotauro, tentando acertá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis com a espada. As armas novamente se chocaram de forma violenta, faiscando para todos os lados.

Kazuo tentou acertar o gigante pela direita, mas ele se defendeu com a arma. Girou o corpo, rapidamente, e tentou acertá-lo pela esquerda, conseguindo feri-lo novamente. Fez um rolamento, passando por entre as pernas dele, levantou o corpo, voltando a empunhar a espada com as duas mãos, e estava para acertá-lo, quando o gigante se virou e acertou o rapaz com as costas da mão, fazendo-o voar e bater contra outras árvores, derrubando-as.

Sentia o corpo dolorido e o poder de cicatrização o queimava de dentro para fora. Trincou os dentes e se levantou devagar, afastando os pedaços de árvores que foram destruídas e caíram por cima do seu corpo. Ele desviou os olhos para a namorada, que estava abraçada ao corpo do irmão, abraçando-o enquanto chorava.

Viu que ela criou uma fogueira perto do corpo do menino tentando aquecê-lo como da primeira vez, mas percebia que, pela aura dela, a jovem estava em desespero. Fechou os olhos, percebendo que não sentia nada mais nada da aura do irmão. Sentiu que seu corpo tremia de dor e de raiva.

 _ **Every little thing that I've known**_

 _(Cada coisinha que eu sei)_

 _ **Is everything I need to let go**_

 _(é tudo que eu preciso deixar pra lá)_

 _ **You're so much bigger than the world I've made**_

 _(Você é muito maior que o mundo que eu fiz)_

 _ **So I surrender my soul**_

 _(Então eu rendo a minha alma)_

 _ **I'm reaching out for your hope**_

 _(Eu estou buscando por sua esperança)_

 _ **I lay my weapons down**_

 _(Eu coloco as minhas armas para baixo)_

 _ **I'm ready for you now.**_

 _(Eu estou pronto para você agora)_

'Eu vou matar você, seu desgraçado.' Sussurrou, levantando o rosto e estreitando os olhos no minotauro. Empunhou a espada novamente com as duas mãos, levando-a à esquerda do corpo e sentiu quando sua aura explodiu. Correu em direção à fera, tentando golpeá-la e novamente trocou golpes com ela de forma intensa e violenta.

O minotauro tentou atingi-lo, mas ele virou o corpo, fazendo a lâmina passar a centímetros do seu rosto e, quando percebeu que o inimigo estava próximo o suficiente, levantou a espada, tentando acertá-lo no abdômen a fim de provocar um ferimento mais grave.

Kazuo sorriu de lado, conseguindo cravar a espada no abdomen do monstro, mas surpreendeu-se por ele ter dado um passo para trás e, mais uma vez, tê-lo acertado com fúria, fazendo-o voar e bater com força no chão arrastando-se e rolando como um boneco por alguns metros.

O rapaz sentiu o corpo todo gritar de dor, provavelmente o forte golpe quebrou-lhe alguns ossos do corpo. Levantou o rosto com dificuldade e viu o gigante puxar sua espada da própria barriga, jogando-a no chão antes de erguer o corpo e encará-lo.

'Você é um demônio muito fraco.' Falou rindo. 'Decepcionante.'

Kazuo esticou os braços, tentando erguer o corpo, e viu seu próprio sangue pingar no chão, provavelmente de algum dos ferimentos que tinha no rosto. Levantou o rosto e arregalou os olhos que tremiam de desespero, vendo o minotauro caminhar em direção ao irmão e a Marie.

'Deixe-os em paz…' Ele falou entre os dentes, mas não chegou nem ser ouvido.

Marie observou a fera se aproximar e levantou o escudo para proteger a ela e ao corpo do primo. O demônio bateu no escudo e sorriu com os olhos vermelhos brilhantes cravados na garota.

'Acha que isso vai me impedir?' Perguntou e deu um passo para trás, levantando a grande arma para atacar a bolha mágica.

Marie engoliu em seco após o segundo golpe do monstro, seu escudo estava fraco e não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. Tentou se levantar, mas ainda sentia as pernas fracas. Passou a mão no rosto, tentando secar as lágrimas que ainda saíam sem controle de seus olhos desde o momento em que não conseguira achar nenhum sinal vital nem sentir a aura do primo constatando que ele estava morto. A chama que tinha criado para tentar manter aquecido o corpo de Shaolin se apagou, pois ela tentava, de forma desesperada, manter o escudo levantado para protegê-la assim como o primo.

Kazuo ergueu o corpo, mas caiu de joelhos novamente com as mãos a frente, devido ao grande ferimento que tinha no abdomen que sangrava. Cravou os dedos melados de sangue na terra ao ver Marie abraçada ao corpo de Shaolin enquanto tentava manter o escudo mágico em volta dos dois e a fera continuava a desferir vários golpes na barreira mágica, tentando ultrapassá-la.

'Merda…' O rapaz sussurrou, sem saber o que fazer. Sentia o corpo todo tremendo de dor. Sabia que o escudo da namorada não aguentaria muito tempo, estava fraco. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo raiva de si mesmo por não ter sido capaz de proteger o irmão como havia prometido para o pai e para Sakura. Não conseguia nem proteger a namorada que tentava de forma desesperada manter a barreira mágica.

Pensou que Midoriko tinha razão, ele era mesmo um fraco inútil. Sentiu os olhos arderem de desespero. Seu dever era apenas proteger o irmão enquanto ele estivesse naquele transe louco. Shaolin tinha salvado a sua vida evitando que lhe cortassem a cabeça. Tinha lutado contra um grupo enorme de exorcista depois de, como ele mesmo colocou, ter entrado em pânico com medo que o matassem e, agora, ele tinha falhado em defendê-lo. Apertou a terra entre seus dedos enquanto ouvia os golpes violentos e cada vez mais fortes do monstro no escudo de Marie. Tinha perdido o irmão e agora perderia Marie sem conseguir protegê-la.

Kazuo sentiu quando alguma coisa tocou sua mão direita, assustando-o. Abriu os olhos e franziu a testa, notando a esfera branca do irmão, que havia rolado pelo chão.

'Nii-san…' Ouviu Shaolin o chamando e olhou para o lado. Arregalou os olhos vendo o irmão sorrindo para ele e acenando. Ele… Ele estava vivo?!

'Sha-Shaolin…' Ele murmurou, virou para onde estava Marie e a viu ainda abraçada ao corpo do irmão. Voltou a tentar achar Shaolin, mas não o encontrou mais.

 _ **Bring me out**_

 _(Me leve para fora)_

 _ **Come and find me in the dark now**_

 _(Vem e me busque no escuro agora)_

 _ **Every day by myself I'm breaking down**_

 _(Todos os dias sozinho estou me destruindo)_

 _ **I don't wanna fight alone anymore**_

 _(Eu não quero mais lutar sozinho)_

Pegou a esfera branca do irmão e a apertou entre os dedos. Sorriu de forma fraca, Shaolin confiava nele. Ele estava esperando ele conseguir a maldita chave para conseguir voltar. Shaolin estava contando com ele, estava ali para ajudá-lo como tinha dito antes. Irmão era para estas coisas. Exatamente isso. Apertou mais forte a esfera conseguindo sentir a aura do irmão vindo dela.

Fechou os olhos, elevando sua magia e, aos seus pés, surgiu a mandala octogonal do baguá com o símbolo yin-yang no centro em escarlate. Estendeu a mão esquerda a frente e sua espada, que estava jogada no chão, voou até ela. Apertou a empunhadura dela, sentindo que sua energia havia aumentado de forma estupenda.

O minotauro parou de atacar o escudo de Marie e virou-se para trás, estreitando os olhos no rapaz e na magia que o circulava, formando um redemoinho e levantando folhas, galhos e terra do chão.

Marie afastou o rosto do corpo do primo e olhou em direção ao rapaz, também percebendo a aura de Kazuo explodir. Engoliu em seco, reparando em como ele estava machucado e ferido. Observou a mandala de Syaoran aos pés dele, vendo-a brilhar intensamente. Franziu a testa e entreabriu os lábios, surpresa, quando surgiu, aos pés dele, a mandala de Shaolin que, momentaneamente, prevaleceu sobre a mandala do irmão.

Abaixou o rosto, olhando para o primo e passou a mão no rosto dele, sentindo-o gelado. Levantou o rosto, novamente, completamente surpresa ao ver o rapaz jogar para o alto a esfera branca de Shaolin, materializando, na sua mão direita, a espada do irmão que brilhava, ofuscante. As duas mandalas estavam sobrepostas, agora, com uma energia multicolorida bruxuleante que tendia mais ao púrpura e, em torno do símbolo do yin-yang, distribuíram-se o sol, a lua e a estrela, que ocupavam o centro da mandala de Shaolin, formando um triângulo equilátero.

 _ **Bring me out**_

 _(Me leve para fora)_

 _ **From the prison of my own pride**_

 _(Da prisão do meu próprio orgulho)_

 _ **My God**_

 _(Meu Deus,)_

 _ **I need a hope I can't deny**_

 _(Eu preciso de uma esperança, não posso negar)_

 _ **In the end I'm realizing**_

 _(No final, eu estou percebendo)_

 _ **I was never meant to fight on my own**_

 _(Eu nunca fui destinado a lutar por minha conta)_

O monstro virou-se totalmente para o rapaz, deixando o ataque à jovem para depois ao ver que o poder de Kazuo tinha aumentado de forma absurda. Agora, sim, era um adversário perigoso e não apenas um fedelho como o julgou inicialmente. Havia magia demais circulando aquele rapaz.

Kazuo abriu os olhos e estreitou os olhos no inimigo. Apertou as duas espadas, uma em cada mão, e arrastou a perna esquerda para trás flexionando de leve o joelhos. Correu em direção ao minotauro, tão rápido, que o monstro não conseguiu nem perceber quando o rapaz pulou perto dele, atingindo-o primeiro com a espada da mão esquerda e depois com a da direita de forma cruzada.

O grandalhão soltou um urro de dor e caiu para trás com os dois potentes golpes. Kazuo deu um pulo para trás, afastando-se dele e pousando no chão como um gato. Seus olhos estavam cravados no monstro que levantava agora com o grande ferimento no peito em forma de cruz. Os olhos brilhantes vermelhos estreitaram-se em Kazuo.

'Impressionante... Para um meio-demônio.' Ele falou, fazendo o rapaz apenas franzir mais a testa.

Kazuo, trincou os dentes. Não deixaria que aquele idiota o distraísse agora. Precisava arrancar do corpo daquele monstro a maldita chave para trazer o irmão de volta. Tinha que fazer isso o quanto antes. Tinha que ser rápido.

A fera deu dois passos na direção dele e levantou a enorme arma para atingi-lo, novamente, de forma potente, mas o rapaz se protegeu, cruzando as espadas a frente do corpo e bloqueando o ataque.

Kazuo sentia que agora estava mais forte e sabia que conseguiria derrotá-lo. Afinal, não estava, sozinho. Pensou, empunhando com mais firmeza a espada do irmão.

 _ **I don't wanna be incomplete**_

 _(Eu não quero ser incompleto)_

 _ **I remember what you said to me**_

 _(Eu me lembro o que você disse para mim)_

 _ **I don't have to fight alone**_

 _(Eu não tenho que lutar sozinho)_

O minotauro segurou a arma com as duas mãos, medindo forças com o pequeno adversário que, apoiado com um dos joelhos no chão, conseguiu surpreendê-lo com a força necessária para obrigá-lo a dar alguns passos para trás enquanto ele abria os braços com as duas armas.

O rapaz levantou o rosto para o monstro. 'Desgraçado.' Falou entre os dentes, avançando sobre ele e golpeando-o de forma rápida no peito por uma arma, sequenciando com a outra. Pensou, por alguns segundos, que poderia ter dificuldade para manejar as duas ao mesmo tempo, mas parecia que era ao contrário, sentia as armas como continuação do próprio corpo. Fáceis de manejar, mesmo nunca tendo lutado com duas armas ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu de lado, não sabia se por desespero ou pelo nível de magia elevado ou talvez por estar sendo ajudado de alguma forma pelo irmão.

 _ **Bring me out**_

 _(Me leve para fora)_

 _ **Come and find me in the dark now**_

 _(Vem e me busque no escuro agora)_

 _ **Every day by myself I'm breaking down**_

 _(Todos os dias sozinho estou me destruindo)_

 _ **I don't wanna fight alone anymore**_

 _(Eu não quero mais lutar sozinho)_

Quando o monstro deu mais alguns passos para trás, girou o corpo, segurando ambas as espadas paralelamente e atingindo-o novamente, dando um salto. Tocou o chão apenas para pegar impulso, mais uma vez, e voltar a golpeá-lo sem trégua de forma rápida com as duas espadas, rompendo a couraça dura que protegia aquele demônio.

O minotauro urrou novamente, tentando evitar os ataques do rapaz e sem conseguir atingi-lo mais com sua poderosa arma. Não estava mais confiante da vitória como inicialmente. Havia subestimado aquele pequeno "inseto". E por que não o faria? Afinal ele era um demônio superior.

Kazuo desviava agora facilmente da arma e dos golpes do adversário, mantendo-se próximo a ele enquanto o atacava. Ele pulou novamente na frente dele, virando as duas espadas e pegando-as com a empunhadura ao contrário. Gritou de raiva, enquanto cravava as duas na carapaça do monstro que gritou mais uma vez, caindo de costas no chão e fazendo a terra tremer com o impacto.

Kazuo puxou as espadas rasgando a carne do inimigo e finalmente pegou impulso para se afastar totalmente dele. Deu uma cambalhota para trás e pousou no chão com os olhos ainda vidrados no monstro. Sabia que ainda não era o fim dele. Tinha que ser mais eficaz, tinha que ser mais rápido.

Olhou rapidamente para onde estava Marie a viu olhando espantada para ele, com o rosto pálido e o corpo tremendo, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Desceu os olhos para o corpo do irmão e sentiu a energia dele pulsar na sua mão direita onde ele empunhava sua espada. Tinha que ser mais rápido. Tinha que acabar com aquele desgraçado de uma vez e pegar a maldita chave. Olhou novamente para o minotauro e cravou os olhos nele apertando os dedos nas empunhaduras das duas armas.

Mal deixou o monstro levantar-se totalmente, girou as espadas, pegando-as ao contrário novamente e voltou a correr em direção ao grande demônio, golpeando-o com as duas espadas e chutes.

O minotauro novamente tentou acertá-lo com sua grande arma pela esquerda, mas Kazuo bloqueou o ataque com sua espada de maneira firme e estreitou mais uma vez os olhos no inimigo.

Apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada do irmão e a sentiu vibrar e expandir seu poder, assim como o dele próprio. Levantou a arma acima da sua cabeça e desceu a espada, vendo-a brilhar de forma intensa. O golpe estendeu-se para além da lâmina da arma empurrando o grande demônio que soltou um último urro de dor ao sentir o corpo ser cortado ao meio. O corpo do monstro explodiu em uma nuvem de pó negro antes mesmo de chegar a alcançar o chão pela força do golpe final do rapaz.

Kazuo pousou no chão com a respiração ofegante. Abaixou o rosto e fechou os olhos, pensando que ainda não tinha acabado. Largou as espadas e ergueu o corpo. Estreitou os olhos, vendo o objeto sagrado no chão e caminhou devagar até ele, abaixando-se e o pegou. Apertou mais forte a chave dos deuses astecas e virou-se para onde estavam Marie e Shaolin.

 _ **Bring me out**_

 _(Me leve para fora)_

 _ **From the prison of my own pride**_

 _(Da prisão do meu próprio orgulho)_

Caminhou até o irmão, sentindo o corpo tremer de dor pelos maiores e mais profundos ferimentos que começavam a cicatrizar em seu corpo. Fitou Marie que tinha os olhos vermelhos e caiu de joelhos no chão ao lado do corpo do irmão em frente a Marie, sentindo-se esgotado. Colocou a chave na mão de Shaolin e fechou os dedos frios do irmão em torno do artefato, apertando-a com a suas mãos.

'Vamos, Shaolin… Acorda.' Ele murmurou.

 _ **My God**_

 _(Meu Deus,)_

 _ **I need a hope I can't deny**_

 _(Eu preciso de uma esperança, não posso negar)_

 _ **In the end I'm realizing**_

 _(No final, eu estou percebendo:)_

 _ **I was never meant to fight on my own**_

 _(Eu nunca fui destinado a lutar por minha conta!)_

* * *

Kasumi olhou em volta, vendo a destruição da Capital. Apertou mais forte a empunhadura da katana em suas mãos. Sentiu quando a energia explodiu perto de si e deu alguns passos com pressa para observar o enorme dragão se tornar sua forma original. Engoliu em seco, vendo o rapaz de cabelos claros com a espada cravada no chão envolta de uma luz e magia esplendorosa. Era forte demais! Poderosa demais!

' _Igual aos tempos antigos... a armadura está evoluindo…'_ Ela sussurrou observando a enorme fera envolver o pequeno corpo do rapaz.

O grande titã que estava atacando-os sem trégua e destruindo completamente toda a cidade e matando milhares de civis com sua loucura, novamente tentou acertar o rapaz envolvido por aquela magia. Deve ter percebido que aquele seria seu fim, tamanha era o poder em torno do adversário agora. Foi obrigada a colocar o braço em frente ao rosto e cravou a katana no chão para não ser arremessada longe, quando uma onda de choque a atingiu.

Quando conseguiu se recuperar, levantou o rosto e viu a armadura dourada que agora protegia o corpo do rapaz. A armadura tinha evoluído de forma incrível. Sorriu de leve, sempre soube o potencial dele, sabia que, se alguém conseguiria isso, seria ele.

O gigante gritou de ira ao ver seu inimigo mais poderoso e soltou raios vermelhos na direção dele não se importando em destruir tudo. Protegido pela poderosa armadura alada, o rapaz conseguiu desviar dos inúmeros raios que tentavam atingi-lo, era rápido demais, ágil como nunca tinha sido antes.

Ela viu o raio dourado cortando os céus desviando dos vermelhos e arregalou os olhos no exato momento que o ser alado atingiu com tudo o enorme titã, golpeando-o na altura do abdômen de forma tão potente que faiscava energia para todos os lados.

' _Tatsumi! Você vai acabar morrendo!'_ Ela ouviu uma voz masculina conhecida gritando.

' _Até parece! Eu fiz uma promessa. Custe o que custar, eu vou voltar para casa.'_

Sentiu o peito ser atingido como uma lança afiada, provocando-lhe uma dor que nunca havia sentido antes, nem mesmo quando fora obrigada a matar quem pensou que era a pessoa mais importante para ela. Não! Ele era mais importante! Ele não podia morrer!

' _Tatsumi!'_ Gritou o nome dele e o ouviu gritando dando tudo de si naquele golpe. Tinha que ser o golpe final para abater aquele moleque imperador louco. Todos sabiam disto.

Houve uma sequência de explosões no gigante. Ela ouviu o velho babaca do primeiro ministro entrar em desespero com as mãos na cabeça. Gostaria de eliminá-lo de uma vez, mas estranhamente a prioridade dela não era a missão, não era seu alvo. Sua prioridade havia mudado para a preocupação com relação a vida do rapaz.

Conseguiu soltar um suspiro aliviado quando o viu com a imponente armadura dourada planando no ar. Ele tinha sobrevivido. Tinha derrotado o poderoso inimigo com a evolução de sua arma imperial e tinha conseguido.

Mas durou por pouco tempo seu alívio. Arregalou os olhos, vendo agora o gigante abatido caindo em direção a cidade.

Virou-se para trás. ' _Corram! Saiam daqui!'_ Gritou correndo e pegando duas crianças para saírem do alcance do titã que caia sobre a cidade destruindo as construções.

Ouviu um grito desesperado e virou-se para trás arregalando os olhos, vendo que algo tentava impedir que o monstro caísse sobre as centenas de pessoas e, finalmente, conseguindo pará-lo.

Silêncio geral. As pessoas respiraram aliviadas por não terem sido esmagadas. Observavam com admiração seu salvador que mantinha-se estático com os braços abertos contra o gigante.

Levantou-se, passando a mão de leve sobre a cabeça de uma das crianças que tentou proteger em vão e virou-se para trás. Arregalou os olhos vendo a armadura dourada tingida de vermelho.

Sentiu o coração fisgar ao vê-lo, completamente machucado. O corpo coberto de sangue. Caminhou devagar em direção a ele, sentindo o peito doer de tal forma que nunca pensou que sentiria mais. Ele tinha dito que já era tempo de pararem de perderem quem lhes era importante. Não era justo ela perdê-lo agora. Não era justo!

Ele levantou o rosto e a fitou com aqueles belos olhos verdes pelos quais ela era fascinada por transmitirem tanta força, determinação e… Amor.

' _Desculpe... Pelo visto, não deu para manter a promessa.'_ Falou com a voz fraca.

Kasumi correu até ele e o segurou nos braços. Sentiu ele a abraçar com carinho e já não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas que desciam de forma livre pelo seu rosto.

' _Você me prometeu!'_ Ela gritou. ' _Disse que ia sobreviver!'_ Cobrou novamente, mas sentiu quando o corpo dele perdeu as forças, obrigando-a segurá-lo. Abraçou-o com força contra o corpo, fechando os olhos. ' _Tatsumi...'_ Sussurrou sem acreditar que tinha perdido a pessoa que lhe era mais importante.

Kasumi abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do seu quarto. Levou uma das mãos ao peito e apertou o tecido da camisola. Fechou novamente os olhos enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto de forma silenciosa. Mordeu o lábio com força tentando inutilmente que um soluço saísse através deles. Ele já havia lhe prometido sobreviver antes… Mas não conseguiu cumprir.

Levantou-se devagar e balançou a cabeça de leve. Sentia todo o corpo tremendo pela reminiscência do maldito pesadelo que a atormentava tanto. Inicialmente não reconhecia os rostos, as vozes, apenas sentia aquela dor dilacerante. Nunca fora tão nítido e tão real como agora. Vivenciar aquilo novamente era dolorido demais. Era uma eterna tortura…

'Shaolin…' Sussurrou o nome do menino e abraçou as pernas, repousando sua testa nos joelhos e deixando as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos sem se importar.

Sentiu quando tocaram sua cabeça, afagando de leve seus cabelos. Assustou-se.

Levantou a cabeça e virou o rosto. Arregalou os olhos, encarando Miguel que olhava-a seriamente.

Kasumi passou a mão no rosto secando-o. 'Não me diga que ele morreu... de novo?' Perguntou com a voz falhada para o arcanjo.

Ele não respondeu, deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se do leito da menina.

'Fala logo!' Ela gritou.

'Acalme-se.' Ele falou com a voz dura. 'Foi apenas um pesadelo.'

'Se fosse uma merda de pesadelo apenas, você não estaria aqui com essa cara olhando para mim!' Ela rebateu, levantando-se. 'Onde está o Shaolin?!'

'No México.' Ele respondeu.

'Ele está vivo, não está?'

'Eu não sei.'

'Como você não sabe?' Ela perguntou revoltada, aproximando-se dele. 'Não foi isso que combinamos.'

'Ele tinha que passar por…'

'Vai a merda!' Ela gritou interrompendo-o e fazendo Miguel estreitar os olhos nela. 'Vocês me proibiram de ajudá-lo, mas me garantiram que estaríamos juntos.'

'E ficaram!' Miguel falou com a voz firme. 'Vocês sempre estiveram juntos desde que nasceram neste plano, neste universo.'

Ela cerrou os punhos e olhou para ele com raiva. Miguel arregalou os olhos de leve. Parecia loucura, não deveria se importar com ela, o acordo tinha sido cumprido. Seu plano estava em andamento. No entanto, era incômodo demais vê-la sofrendo daquela forma.

'Mantenha-se calma. Ainda não acabou.'

Ela trincou os dentes e deu dois passos em direção a ele. 'Pelo seu bem, espero que realmente não tenha acabado.'

A luz do quarto se acendeu e Kasumi virou-se para o lado, vendo os rostos da mãe e do pai observando-a assustados. Virou novamente e não viu mais Miguel, o Arcanjo tinha aproveitado para fugir.

Kurogane se aproximou da filha assustado. 'Kasumi… está tudo bem, princesa?' Ele perguntou com a voz falhada.

A menina abaixou o rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve negando. Nada estava bem. Nada. Sentiu quando o pai a envolveu em seus braços apertando-a forte contra seu peito e aproveitou para voltar a chorar de forma livre.

'Ouvimos você gritar, filha. O que houve?' Tomoyo perguntou aflita, parando ao lado do marido e passando a mão na cabeça da sua menina.

Kasumi não respondeu, apenas chorou agarrada ao pai.

* * *

Shaolin deu um longo suspiro, novamente, vendo-se no meio do nada. Pensou que esta seria a quinta chave. Depois desta, só mais duas e acabou.

Franziu a testa de leve, pensando com que nova "surpresa" ele voltaria depois que conseguisse destruir aquela chave, se conseguisse voltar. Será que voltaria conseguindo ver o passado de todos sem nem ser necessário tocá-los? Ou quem sabe voltasse simplesmente sabendo da vida de todo mundo? Encolheu os ombros, incomodado com seus próprios pensamentos.

' _O poder é algo surpreendente, não?'_ Ouviu uma voz masculina às suas costas e virou-se, arregalando os olhos ao ver a imagem do homem que se aproximava devagar. Ele tinha a pele morena, longos cabelos negros e vestia roupas coloridas. Na cabeça um ornamento feito de penas que brilhavam.

O menino se virou devagar. 'Não entendo o que quer dizer.'

Ometecuhtli cruzou os braços e encarou o garoto. ' _Você tem certeza que não entende, ou continua a se fazer de tolo para evitar confrontar seus problemas?'_

'Não sou tolo.' Ele respondeu entre os dentes, desviando os olhos dele. 'Apenas não gosto de entrar em conflito.'

' _Não gosta de entrar em conflito, não gosta de discutir com os outros… apenas quando as coisas são convenientes para você, não? Porque soube muito bem como discutir com seu irmão quando quis ou com seu pai.'_

'Eu já acertei as coisas com eles.'

' _E quando vai acertar as coisas consigo mesmo, criança?'_ Ouviu agora uma voz feminina, fazendo-o virar o rosto e observar pelo ombro esquerdo a bela mulher se aproximando devagar. Como o homem, tinha a pele morena e cabelos longos negros, porém ondulados, vestia roupas coloridas e tinha na cabeça um ornamento de penas prateadas que também brilhavam de forma magnífica. Como se fossem raios prateados da lua. Sentiu o rosto queimar, observando-a se aproximar e inclinar-se até ele que se virou para ela. ' _Quando conseguirá aceitar a sua própria dualidade?'_

' _Hum…'_ Ometecuhtli murmurou. ' _Um homem tem que aceitar o poder que os deuses lhe entregaram com bravura e coragem.'_

Omecihuatl ergueu o corpo, ainda olhando para o menino. Sorriu de leve. ' _Mas um menino tem direito de sentir medo, não?'_

'Eu não tenho medo.' Shaolin respondeu incomodado, desviando os olhos dela.

' _Não?'_ Omecihuatl perguntou, o tom era irônico.

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'Um pouco…' Respirou fundo e voltou a fitá-la. 'Muito.' Respondeu de forma sincera. 'Tenho medo de como eu vou voltar, se eu voltar.'

' _Você tem medo de como vai voltar ou de não conseguir voltar?'_ Ela questionou-o.

'Dos dois.' Respondeu.

O homem soltou um suspiro, incomodado. ' _Não se fazem mais guerreiros como antigamente. Guerreiros que não tinham medo da morte, de enfrentar os inimigos, de enfrentar seus próprios demônios.'_

'É fácil para você falar.' Shaolin respondeu entre os dentes. 'Está aqui no meio do nada.' Falou, olhando em volta. 'Sem ninguém para julgá-lo, sem ninguém que aponte para você por ser diferente, por você não ser normal.'

' _Se alguém se achar no direito de me julgar, garoto.'_ O homem falou, inclinando o corpo a frente e estreitando os olhos nele. ' _Eu o faço querer não existir, entendeu?'_

'Maneira fácil de resolver as coisas, não?' Ele rebateu, rindo de forma irônica. 'Não me parece um "confronto" muito justo.'

' _Não gostei de você.'_ Ele declarou, erguendo o corpo.

Omecihuatl rodou os olhos. ' _Você não precisa gostar dele.'_ Ela retrucou.

' _Claro que preciso.'_ Ele rebateu e encarou o garoto de novo. ' _Sou o Deus Supremo, fedelho. Eu decido o que é justo ou não.'_

Shaolin endireitou o corpo. 'Então se olham torto para você, simplesmente pulveriza a pessoa?'

' _Claro!'_ Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. ' _Você não acha isso também?'_

'Não.' Shaolin respondeu, franzindo a testa. 'Ter poder não quer dizer que você tenha que subjugar as pessoas que não os têm. Você deve protegê-las.'

Sentiu quando tocaram no seu ombro direito de forma delicada e virou-se observando a bela mulher. ' _E por que você deixa os outros subjugarem você?'_

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu não faço isso.'

' _Sentir-se anormal não é se deixar subjugar pelo conceito dos outros de normalidade?'_

'Não.' Ele respondeu rapidamente. 'Eu apenas queria que esta confusão não estivesse acontecendo na minha vida. Queria ser um garoto normal, só isso?'

' _Então você acha que não é capaz de passar por esses desafios?'_ Ela perguntou com a voz suave.

' _É claro que ele não é capaz!'_ O homem retrucou. ' _Não está vendo como ele só quer ser normal. Não tem capacidade de entender o dom que tem.'_

'Hei!' Ele falou, olhando atravessado para o homem. 'Você já falou que não foi com a minha cara, não precisa ser mais direto.'

' _Ah!'_ Ometecuhtli soltou de forma irônica. ' _Agora está irritado porque eu simplesmente falei a verdade. Que você é um fraco que não tem capacidade de enfrentar os desafios aos quais está sendo submetido.'_

'Eu vou passar por eles! Eu tenho que voltar para casa!' O garoto falou com o tom de voz mais alto.

O homem balançou a mão à frente do corpo de forma zombeteira. ' _Está morrendo de medo de como vai voltar. Como é que quer voltar?'_

Shaolin desviou os olhos dele. Ele tinha certa razão.

' _Você quer voltar por você ou pelos outros, criança?'_ Ouviu a voz suave feminina.

'Preciso voltar… Preciso voltar por…'

Oras, porque ele precisava voltar! Precisava voltar por causa da mãe e do pai que estavam esperando por ele. Precisava voltar por causa de Kasumi, pois tinha prometido isso a ela. Precisava voltar por causa de Kazuo, ou o irmão não conseguiria se perdoar e ele já tinha sofrido demais na vida. Já tinham cobrado demais dele para ainda cobrarem protegê-lo. Precisava voltar por causa de Marie, que tinha largado tudo para viajar com ele para ajudá-lo.

Não… Ele não precisava voltar por causa dos outros… Ele precisava voltar porque ele queria voltar. Ele queria continuar a conviver com o irmão e os pais. Queria voltar a implicar com a prima. Queria voltar a beijar Kasumi. Como ele queria voltar a ver a menina linda e tê-la em seus braços novamente. Ele queria voltar. Ele tinha que voltar. Tinha prometido para ela. Não quebraria sua promessa. Não desta vez. Ele sobreviveria. Custe o que custasse, ele voltaria para casa.

'Por mim.' Ele respondeu, levantando o rosto e fitando a mulher. 'Quero voltar por mim.'

' _E não tem medo do que acontecerá quando voltar?'_

'Tenho mais medo de não voltar. Eu sei que vou conseguir dar um jeito.'

' _Que jeito, garoto?'_ O homem perguntou com tom duro. ' _Você surta por tudo. Tudo que você acha que não é "normal".'_

'Mesmo assim… Eu prefiro voltar. Não quero deixar de existir ainda. Quero fazer muitas coisas ainda.' Ele respondeu.

' _Então acredita que irá passar por todos os desafios?'_ A mulher perguntou.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Eu não escolhi isso, mas se é minha obrigação, eu preciso cumpri-la. E tenho que aprender a arcar com as consequências.'

' _E você acha isso justo com você?'_ Ela retrucou. ' _Você provavelmente voltará com outro dom. Talvez um tão grande que não conseguirá controlar apenas evitando o contato com os outros.'_

Ele desviou os olhos dela. 'Vou ter que aprender a controlar.'

' _Não vai conseguir. Vai surtar novamente.'_ O homem declarou, voltando a cruzar os braços.

'Hei! Dá para me dar um voto de confiança?' Shaolin falou, irritado.

' _Confiança?'_ Ele falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. ' _Como? Como posso confiar em quem não tem confiança em si próprio?'_

'Eu vou dar um jeito.' Shaolin respondeu. 'Verdade que eu surtei! Achei que não tinha o direito de invadir a privacidade dos outros, mas… Mas se eu não posso evitar isso, tenho que aprender a conviver com isso…' Ele abaixou os olhos. 'E quem sabe eu não consiga entender melhor o porquê de ter recebido este dom.'

' _E você acha que existe um porquê?'_ A mulher o questionou.

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Sempre existe um porquê das coisas.' Ele respondeu, fitando-a. 'Kazuo-nii-san veio para me ajudar a parar de hesitar tanto em usar minha magia. Tousan e kaasan se amam de forma tão intensa para, não só salvar a eles próprios, mas a todos e conseguir equilibrarem seus poderes. Tudo… Tudo tem sempre um porquê.'

' _E por que você acha que está sendo testado desta forma e recebendo estes poderes?'_

Ele abriu um sorriso. 'Porque eu sei que vou conseguir passar pelos testes… E sei…' Shaolin cerrou os punhos. 'Sei que controlarei estes poderes e encontrarei uma maneira de ajudar os outros com ele ao invés de apenas temê-los.'

O homem finalmente sorriu de leve para o garoto. ' _Então entendeu do que tinha medo antes, não é?'_

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça. 'Tinha medo de não ser capaz.'

' _Agora você acha que é?'_ A mulher perguntou.

'Tenho certeza.' Ele falou confiante. 'Se não fosse o tal poder que vocês me deram na última chave, eu nunca saberia o inferno que Kazuo passou. E eu nunca… Nunca vou permitir que ele volte para lá.' Falou de forma firme. 'Custe o que me custar, ele não volta para lá.'

' _E por que acha que é capaz de impedir que ele volte?'_ Ela perguntou.

'Porque… Bem…' Ele deu de ombros. 'Deve haver alguma vantagem em receber estes poderes, não é?'

O homem caiu na gargalhada e recebeu um olhar de reprovação da mulher, mas não se importou muito. Deu um passo à frente e colocou a mão no ombro do garoto de forma camarada. ' _Então agora está entendendo que ter poderes tem lá sua vantagens, não?'_

Shaolin olhou desconfiado para ele. 'Você disse que não ia com a minha cara.'

' _E não vou!'_ Falou rapidamente. ' _Mas é engraçado ver as conclusões dos seres humanos. Alguns querem simplesmente dominar os mundo, outros querem apenas dinheiro e usufruir de prazeres carnais._ ' Ele franziu a testa de leve. ' _Você não tem idade ainda para isso.'_ Comentou, fazendo o garoto se sentir envergonhado.

'Eu já entendi.' Shaolin o cortou. 'Eu entendi que você adora se divertir com as reações humanas, não precisa ser mais específico.'

' _Ometecuhtli…'_ A mulher o chamou em tom de advertência. ' _Está confundindo a criança.'_

' _Está bem…'_ O homem falou, soltando um suspiro. ' _Estava começando a gostar de falar com o garoto.'_

' _Está na hora dele ir.'_ Omecihuatl avisou e Shaolin voltou-se para ela. ' _Você terá que confiar muito em si mesmo para conseguir voltar desta vez, criança.'_

Ele franziu a testa de leve. 'Como assim?'

Omecihuatl e Ometecuhtli se entreolharam e depois fitaram o garoto com os rostos preocupados.

' _Vamos ver se tudo que você concluiu agora realmente é verdade.'_ Ela falou. ' _Seu verdadeiro teste… começa agora…'_

Shaolin reparou que o brilho em volta da mulher começou a aumentar assim como o do homem, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos. Sabia que agora estava voltando para o seu corpo. Sorriu de leve e tentou abrir os olhos piscando-os algumas vezes. Quando finalmente conseguiu abri-los, olhou assustado para onde estava. Coçou a cabeça sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

A frente dele estava a prima ajoelhada perto dele que estava deitado no chão.

'Hum…' Ele murmurou. 'Tem alguma coisa errada.'

'E tem mesmo!' Ouviu a voz de Chocolove atrás de si. Virou-se para trás, olhando surpreso para o xamã ao lado de um grande jaguar.

'E-Este é o Mick?' Perguntou, apontando para a fera.

'Isso aí! Este o Mick, the Jaguar!' Falou, novamente, apresentando seu espírito guardião de forma teatral. 'Maneiro ele, não é?'

O menino coçou a cabeça. 'Por que eu estou vendo ele agora?'

Chocolove soltou um suspiro. 'Porque você está morto, seu mané.'

'Morto?!' Ele exclamou, arregalando os olhos. 'Peraí! Tem uma coisa errada! Eu me encontrei lá com o casal estranho e respondi todas as perguntas chatas direitinho. Não deveria estar morto.'

Chocolove fez um gesto em direção ao corpo dele. 'E o que é aquilo que está ali atirado no chão?'

Ele voltou-se para trás e viu a prima sacudindo o corpo dele enquanto o chamava. 'Mas que merda está acontecendo aqui?'

Chocolove nem precisou responder, o garoto ouviu um estrondo e virou-se para o lado, vendo o enorme minotauro lutando contra o irmão. 'Que merda é esta?!'

'Este bicho feio apareceu quando você entrou em transe.' Chocolove respondeu.

'Beleza… me faz voltar logo para o meu corpo para eu ajudar o meu irmão.' Ele falou, aproximando-se do seu corpo e tentando tocar, sem conseguir. Olhou assustado e tentou tocar na prima, mas também não conseguiu. Viu-a chorando e sentiu o peito fisgar, odiava ver Marie chorando.

Voltou-se para Chocolove. 'Hei, como é que eu faço para voltar?'

'Eu não sei.' Ele respondeu com sinceridade.

'Como assim você não sabe?! Você não é um xamã?! Você tem que saber!'

Chocolove cruzou os braços e olhou para o Mick. 'Tá vendo como esse pessoal é ingrato, Mick? A gente tá aqui, tentando ajudar e eles já vêm cobrando a solução das coisas.'

Shaolin levantou os braços ao lado do corpo. 'E você esperava o quê, sendo um xamã?'

'Eu estou pensando…' Chocolove respondeu. 'A chave está na barriga do bicho feio ali. Não tem muito como conectar a sua alma com o corpo já que ela se desconectou por causa da chave, então, eu concluo que você precisa da chave…'

'Você está na minha frente só para me dizer que não tem como eu voltar?' Shaolin perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Hei! Seu mal agradecido, saiba que você só está aqui e não em qualquer outro lugar do globo terrestre porque eu guiei você até aqui.' Ele falou com o rosto sério. 'Eu só não descobri ainda como vou colocar você dentro do seu corpo ainda. Não posso pensar em tudo.'

Shaolin desviou os olhos de Chocolove e olhou para o irmão que foi arremessado contra algumas árvores. 'Droga… Preciso ajuda-lo.' Falou correndo em direção ao irmão.

'Mas você é um mané, mesmo. Não tem como ajudá-lo. Você é um espírito agora.' Chocolove tentou esclarecer.

'Você é um xamã… Então vê se acha uma maneira de me ajudar. É… É a sua missão, não é?'

Chocolove ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Desde quando você entende de xamã?'

'Tousan morre de medo de vocês. Fala que vocês ficam ajudando gente morta.'

'Rá!' Chocolove soltou. 'Tá vendo como esse pessoal é.' Falou para Mick correndo atrás do garoto que seguia em direção ao irmão. 'Mas não tô afim de ouvir o pessoal me sacaneando porque o garoto morreu no meu turno.'

Shaolin parou perto do rapaz que estava ajoelhado no chão bastante ferido. Desviou os olhos dele vendo o tal monstro agora tentar atacar o escudo da prima.

'Droga, Chocolove-sama! Me dá uma ideia!' Ele gritou para o xamã.

Chocolove coçou a cabeça, pensando. 'Sei lá… Você agora é um espírito… Tem limitações. Precisa de um intermediário.'

O garoto franziu a testa. 'Mas o casal esquisito lá falou que eu precisava…' Começou, mas se interrompeu, arregalando de leve os olhos ao ver o brilho intenso da sua esfera branca perto de uma árvore. 'Intermediário?' Ele repetiu.

'É de um intermediário.' Chocolove confirmou.

'Vamos tentar inovar.' O garoto falou e foi até a esfera, abaixou-se e sorriu de leve quando conseguiu pegá-la sem que seus dedos passassem por ela como um fantasma. 'Beleza.' Soltou, alargando o sorriso.

Pegou a esfera e olhou para o rapaz, abaixou-se e jogou-a, fazendo-a rolar até bater na mão de Kazuo que olhou para o objeto mostrando-se confuso.

'Nii-san!' Chamou-o e viu Kazuo virar-se para ele. Sorriu e acenou, informando que confiava no irmão para resolver a situação. O anjo fora claro quando disse que a espada poderia ser usada por ele ou por quem ele permitisse. Estava permitindo que ele a manipulasse.

'Não era bem disso que eu estava falando quando comentei sobre um intermediário.' Chocolove comentou, parando ao lado dele.

O garoto deu de ombros. 'A gente precisa dar uma inovada, não é?'

Chocolove passou a mão na cabeça do garoto bagunçando os cabelos dele. 'Você até que não é tão mau humorado assim. Já estava pensando que era filho do Ren.'

Shaolin tentou afastar a mão dele que bagunçava seus cabelos. 'Deixa eu prestar atenção para tentar ajudar nii-san.'

'Ah! Não se preocupe… O rapaz agora vai tirar de letra.' Chocolove falou.

'Por que está falando isso?'

'Porque agora ele acha que tem como colocar você dentro do seu corpo.' Ele falou e fez um gesto em direção a Kazuo que golpeava o Minotauro. 'O que foi que eu disse?'

Shaolin observou Kazuo atacando o inimigo de igual para igual. Sorriu, sabendo que agora ele conseguiria derrotá-lo. Confiava na força do seu irmão.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do capítulo:**_ _On My Own (Por Minha Conta) by Ashes Remain_

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_

 _ **Chocolove McDonnel:**_ _Personagem de Shaman King. Chocolove é um xamã Afro-Americano de Nova York, Estados Unidos. Seus pais foram assassinados quando ele era pequeno, e entrou no mundo do crime. Vivia em meio a violência das gangues nova iorquinas, até conhecer Orona, um xamã idoso da Amazônia, que começou a treiná-lo para se tornar um xamã. Seu espírito guardião é Mick, uma onça pintada, que foi criada pelo seu antigo mentor. Ele é um comediante, não faz grandes piadas, mas o suficiente para irritar qualquer um.  
Seu sonho, é se tornar o maior comediante do planeta, para espalhar a alegria no mundo inteiro._


	71. A Chave da Confiança - Parte 2

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 71**

 **A Chave da Confiança - Parte 2**

Kazuo caminhou até o irmão com passos arrastados, sentindo o corpo tremer de dor pelos maiores e mais profundos ferimentos que começavam a cicatrizar. Fitou Marie que fitava-o com os olhos vermelhos e caiu de joelhos no chão ao lado do corpo do irmão em frente a jovem, sentindo-se esgotado. Colocou a chave na mão de Shaolin e fechou os dedos frios do irmão em torno do artefato, apertando-a com a suas mãos.

'Vamos, Shaolin… Acorda.' Ele murmurou.

Marie engoliu em seco, observando o rapaz olhar para o irmão e esperando alguma coisa. Ela passou a mão no rosto, secando-o e tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.

'Anda, Shaolin, você já está com a maldita chave. Acorda.' Kazuo falou com a voz mais dura, apertando mais forte a mão que envolvia a do irmão onde ele havia colocado a chave.

Kazuo fitou o rosto do irmão que mantinha os olhos fechados. Ainda não sentia a aura dele. 'Anda… Anda…' murmurou mais uma vez.

Marie respirou fundo e fechou os olhos rapidamente. 'Kazuo-kun… Ele não vai voltar… Já passou muito tempo.' Finalmente teve coragem de falar, sentindo a voz falhada.

O rapaz levantou os olhos para ela e franziu a testa. 'Ele vai voltar. A maldita chave já está na mão dele. Ele tem que voltar.' Falou entre os dentes.

Marie comprimiu os lábios. 'Já faz muito tempo… Não tem sinal de vida… das outras vezes, estava fraco, mas tinha alguma coisa. Não sinto a aura dele e…'

'Shaolin vai voltar!' O rapaz a interrompeu, fazendo-a se calar.

Kazuo apertou novamente a mão do irmão, olhando para o rosto dele e esperando que o garoto abrisse logo os olhos. Franziu a testa, ficando incomodado em não perceber reação nenhuma dele. Sentia apenas a mão gelada dele assim como sentia um maldito bolo na garganta. Ele tinha visto o irmão. Shaolin tinha o ajudado a derrotar o inimigo. Por que ele não voltava agora?

Kazuo passou a mão no rosto, fechando os olhos de maneira forte sem conseguir acreditar que, depois de tudo, depois de terem derrotado o minotauro… Não! O irmão tinha prometido voltar sempre. Shaolin tinha prometido isso para ele.

'Kazuo-kun…' Marie chamou o rapaz, percebendo a aura dele agitada. Soltou um soluço sem querer e apertou as mãos juntas perto dos lábios para evitar que outros saíssem.

O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelo, finalmente dando-se conta de que não sentia mais a aura do irmão. Shaolin tinha aparecido talvez apenas para ajudá-lo porque, caso contrário, ele e Marie poderiam estar mortos. Ele tinha falhado. Tinha prometido ao pai e a Sakura proteger o garoto e, no final, foi apenas Shaolin que o protegeu. Inclinou o corpo, sentindo o peito doer e encostou a testa no peito do irmão. Nunca pensou que sentiria uma dor tão grande quanto aquela. Preferia mil vezes sentir os tapas e as surras de Midoriko do que sentir aquele aperto no peito.

Marie estendeu a mão e tocou na cabeça do rapaz. 'Você fez todo o possível.'

Ele não respondeu. Não conseguia responder. Aprendeu, desde pequeno, que não deveria chorar, pois todas as vezes que fizera isso quando criança recebeu um castigo maior. Aprendeu a se controlar desde pequeno e a engolir cada dor em seco, no entanto, agora não conseguia evitar. Nunca imaginou que perder alguém com quem se importasse doesse tanto daquela forma.

Sentiu o peito fisgar mais forte ao lembrar do irmão gritando para ele com fúria quando os dois haviam brigado feio com socos e chutes. Shaolin gritou que ele não tinha ideia do que era perder alguém importante. Inferno de ironia, o irmão ser justamente quem o fez saber exatamente como era enlouquecedor aquela dor.

Tempo tinha razão, naquele universos existiam dores muito mais fortes e desesperadoras que simples ferimentos no corpo, mesmos os mais profundos.

* * *

Shaolin olhou para o irmão e trincou os dentes, conseguia perceber a energia do irmão que estava debruçado sobre o seu corpo. Encolheu os ombros e engoliu em seco. Não queria fazer o irmão sofrer daquela forma novamente. Voltou-se para Chocolove.

'Chocolove-sama! Como eu faço para voltar?' Perguntou, olhando sério para o xamã.

O homem soltou um suspiro. 'Não sei. Você passou muito tempo desconectado do seu corpo.'

Shaolin olhou para o corpo do xamã que estava em posição de buda mais afastado. Fez um gesto em direção a ele. 'Você também está há bastante tempo desconectado do seu corpo.'

'Eu estou em estado de transe. É diferente.' Retrucou.

'Eu também estava… Pelo menos antes de perder a chave da minha mão.'

'É diferente. Eu sou um xamã… Você é um feiticeiro. Para você entrar em transe precisava realmente da chave.'

'Está bem… Mas agora eu não a tenho mais, então me dá outra alternativa.'

Chocolove coçou a cabeça sem saber direito o que fazer. Olhou para Mick que estava ao seu lado sentado, observando o garoto. Mick balançou a cabeça de leve informando também que não sabia o que responder.

Shaolin respirou fundo. Tinha que usar a cabeça. Tinha que se manter calmo. Fechou os olhos rapidamente e depois os abriu, encarando Chocolove.

'Como é que você fica neste estado de transe?' Ele perguntou.

'Isso precisa de anos de experiência e treino.' O xamã respondeu.

'Não tenho este tempo. Quero um curso express.' Ordenou.

'Curso express?' Perguntou, arregalando os olhos. 'Garoto, isso não é hora de fazer piada e olha que sou eu quem estou falando isso.'

'Eu consigo! Só me fala como você faz!' Ele insistiu.

Chocolove soltou um suspiro e olhou para Mick. 'O que você acha?'

O jaguar desviou os olhos do garoto e fitou o homem por alguns segundos.

'Está bem.' O xamã falou. 'Não custa tentar.' Completou, dando de ombros. 'Você tem que se concentrar. Se concentrar muito. Parar de ouvir o que está a sua volta, de sentir o que está a sua volta, de perceber o que está a sua volta e apenas se concentrar em você. No seu interior, entendeu?'

'No meu interior?'

'Sim, no interior do seu corpo.'

'Eu estou fora do meu corpo.' Ele retrucou.

'Então improvisa mais uma vez. Você é bom nisso.' Chocolove falou contrariado.

'Está bem.' Shaolin falou levantando as mãos para cima como se fizesse um sinal para ele se manter calmo. 'Eu vou improvisar. Tenho que me concentrar, é isso, né?'

'Isso.' Chocolove confirmou.

'No meu eu interior?'

'Isso.' Ele respondeu mais uma vez. 'Precisa acreditar em você mesmo. Se um xamã não acredita na sua força, o espírito guardião que o auxilia acaba dominando o seu corpo. O xamã deve sempre ter o total controle e confiança em si para conseguir manipular outras almas.'

'Confiança em mim?' O garoto perguntou novamente para confirmar.

'É isso aí.' Chocolove respondeu. 'Confiar no que você é capaz e na sua força.'

'Certo.' O garoto respondeu.

Ele tinha que se concentrar. Já tinha feito vários exercícios parecidos antes com o pai. Era só relaxar e sentir a magia em volta do corpo, ou no seu caso, no seu espírito ou seja lá o que ele era agora. Inspirou fundo prendendo o ar por alguns segundos e depois expirou devagar. Ouvia o barulho da mata e dos animais, conseguia ouvir os soluços de Marie. Franziu a testa, tentando desconectar deles. Aos poucos começou a ouvi-los mais baixos, como se estivesse se distanciando ou diminuindo o volume de um rádio.

Sentia de maneira forte ainda a energia de tristeza e desespero da prima e, principalmente, do irmão. Trincou os dentes de leve, estava mais difícil de ignorar isso. Inspirou fundo novamente, expirando o ar devagar, sua mente voltava a prestar atenção na dor do irmão. Precisava acreditar que conseguiria voltar, precisava ignorar isso por enquanto para fazer justamente aquela dor passar.

Ele conseguiria, ele sabia que seria capaz de conseguir. Se não fosse capaz, não seria o escolhido para enfrentar tanta merda. O pai o tinha treinado, a mãe o tinha treinado. As cartas o tinham ajudado a se desenvolver. Todos confiavam nele. Por que ele não confiaria nele mesmo? Kasumi estava esperando por ele. Ela confiava nele. O irmão tinha elevado o próprio nível de magia, confiando que ao colocar aquela maldita chave na mão dele, ele voltaria. A prima tinha mantido o escudo erguido para protegê-los porque confiava que ele voltaria.

Aos poucos começou a se distanciar das energias que estavam perto dele. Deixou de sentir as presenças e as energias do irmão e da prima. Não sentia mais a presença de Chocolove e nem de Mick. Não sentia nem mesmo os pés no chão. Parecia que estava flutuando no nada. Sorriu de leve, pensando que a sensação não era de toda ruim; estar naquele silêncio, naquela paz, naquele vazio.

Era como se, pela primeira vez, ele tivesse percepção de cada célula do seu corpo, de cada fagulha de energia que constituía o seu espírito. Sabia exatamente onde ele começava e onde ele terminava. Por alguns segundos sentiu-se tentado a permanecer naquela paz infinita, mas tinha que voltar. Era o que ele queria. Tinha muita coisa ainda para fazer. Tinha ainda muito o que viver antes de finalmente sentir-se bem e realizado naquele estado de paz.

Respirou mais fundo, sentindo agora alguma coisa contra o seu peito dificultando a inspiração do ar e abriu os olhos, vendo o céu azul e o sol forte. Fechou os olhos e sentiu quando, finalmente, a pressão contra o peito diminuiu e foi imediatamente erguido pelos ombros, levantando-o.

Que inferno! Assim não tinha como se manter concentrado. Franziu a testa, incomodado, e já estava pronto para falar um palavrão quando abriu os olhos, encarando o rosto do irmão a sua frente.

'Shaolin… Nunca mais me dê uma merda de susto como esse.' Ouviu o irmão falando com a voz falhada, antes de o abraçar.

Tentou falar alguma coisa para se justificar ou pelo menos perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas sorriu de leve ao ser abraçado, praticamente esmagado, pelo outro lado, por Marie.

O importante, por ora, era que tinha conseguido voltar. Sentia ainda o corpo dormente e cansado. Na mão que antes tinha a chave sentia apenas o pó agora. E ao pó tudo no final retorna. Pensou para si, rindo. O tal curso express do senhor Chocolove, era bem eficaz. Além dele ser um excelente aluno.

Tentou se afastar para falar para o irmão que estava bem, mas sentiu Kazuo o apertar mais forte entre seus braços, sentia que o corpo dele tremia, provavelmente por dor, estava muito machucado. Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro deixando ser abraçado forte por Kazuo. Estava feliz por ter voltado, estava feliz por estar ao lado do irmão novamente.

* * *

Shaolin caminhou devagar, olhando em volta e sorriu de leve ao ver Chocolove sentado em posição de buda com os olhos fechados. Olhou para trás e viu a barraca onde o irmão e a prima ainda estavam dormindo. Kazuo acabou sofrendo alguns ferimentos mais graves e, apesar de ter tomado quase meia dúzia de analgésicos, precisava de mais tempo para cicatrizar dos ferimentos. Não tinha como eles partirem agora. E Marie… Bem… Marie permaneceria com aquela dor enquanto permanecesse com aquela energia. Não tinha muito o que ele fazer, era uma decisão da prima, ele tinha prometido não tocar mais no assunto com ela.

Sorriu de leve, conseguindo ver Mick, the Jaguar ao lado do xamã, agora. Franziu a testa, pensando que era melhor não comentar isso com o pai, sempre ouviu Syaoran falando que esse negócio de ver espíritos não era coisa de feiticeiros como eles. Coçou a cabeça, se ver espíritos era o novo "poder" que ele teria, até que não seria de todo ruim. Ver Mick era bem melhor do que entrar na cabeça das pessoas.

Parou ao lado do jaguar e sorriu de leve para ele. O animal levantou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos nele, depois soltou um suspiro e voltou a se deitar nas patas.

'Humph.' O xamã soltou, chamando a atenção do garoto. 'Não pensei que eu fosse um professor tão bom. Precisa falar isso para o Ren quando o encontrar para ele saber o quanto o meu poder é superior ao dele.'

'Ah, sim… Seu curso express foi excelente, Chocolove-sama.' O garoto respondeu.

Ele abriu os olhos e fitou o garoto. 'Gosto desse negócio de "Chocolove-sama". Parece que você finalmente… ' Ele fez uma pausa. 'Foi finalmente atingido pelos Ventos do Riso, garoto!'

Shaolin balançou o corpo de leve. 'Curso express foi ironia. Eu estava nervoso.'

O homem balançou as mãos a frente. 'Isso não importa… Detalhes. Quando nós aprendemos a rir de situações desesperadoras, elas se tornam menos sombrias e difíceis.'

O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando para o homem. 'Bem… Ironia não é bem isso… Mas, tudo bem… Deixa isso pra lá.' Ele falou e soltou um suspiro. 'Queria agradecê-lo, se o senhor não tivesse me ajudado, eu talvez não soubesse o que fazer.'

'Este é um dever de um xamã.'

'Orientar os espíritos.'

'Exatamente.' Chocolove confirmou e olhou de esguelha para ele. 'Como sabe tanto sobre os xamãs?'

Ele deu de ombros. 'Sou uma pessoa curiosa.'

Chocolove olhou desconfiado para ele e depois para Mick. 'Você está vendo o Mick agora, não?'

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. 'Só não sei se foi o novo "presente"...' Reteve-se e olhou para o homem. 'Isso foi ironia também…' Esclareceu. 'Enfim… Se foi porque destruí a chave ou porque eu morri.'

'É, você tava mortinho da silva.'

'É… Eu sei.' O garoto confirmou e soltou um suspiro. 'Espero só que meus pais não descubram isso, senão tô ferrado.'

O xamã soltou um suspiro. 'Precisa exercitar melhor como trabalhar com seu novo nível de percepção.' Ele falou. 'Pode pedir uma ajuda para o Ren quando voltar.'

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'A-acho que não vai ser uma boa ideia. Tousan não gosta dele.'

'Não o culpo.' Chocolove falou, assentindo a cabeça. 'Ele é um cara sem o menor senso de humor. Seu pai tem senso de humor?' Perguntou, olhando para o garoto novamente.

'Acho que não.' Shaolin respondeu, ainda balançando de leve o corpo. 'Mas eu saberei me virar.'

'Você é bom de improviso.' Chocolove falou. 'Me lembra o despreocupado do Yoh…' Falou, franzindo a testa e olhando para o garoto. 'Você não é filho do Yoh, não, né?'

'Cara! Você já me deu dois pais!' O garoto retrucou. 'Dá para parar com isso?'

'Só estou verificando…' Ele falou com uma mão no queixo. 'Isso realmente não seria possível porque senão a Anna o mataria…'

'Bem… É isso. Só queria agradecer mesmo.' O garoto falou e já estava para se virar antes que o xamã lhe desse um terceiro pai.

'Hei, garoto!' Ele o chamou fazendo Shaolin voltar-se para ele. Chocolove fez um gesto em direção a barraca onde estavam a prima e o irmão. 'A garota ruiva… Ela tem que ficar esperta. Aquilo que ela está carregando no peito não pertence a ela. E a está prejudicando.'

Shaolin soltou um suspiro cansado. 'É… Eu sei. Mas…' Ele fitou a barraca. 'Ela é teimosa pra caramba.'

'Precisa conversar com ela.' Ele insistiu. 'Aquele poder… Para ter, mesmo que apenas parte daquilo, é necessário um treinamento muito grande e intenso. Sem o devido treinamento, não será fácil para ela controlá-lo. Ainda mais pela energia esquisita que ela parece ter primordialmente.'

O garoto voltou-se para o xamã. 'Aquele poder é xamã?' Perguntou na lata, sabia que tinha alguma coisa que ainda não estava clara sobre o poder da mãe e estava começando a montar melhor o quebra-cabeças.

Chocolove estreitou os olhos nele. 'O que você acha?' Rebateu com outra pergunta.

'Se estou perguntando é porque não acho nada ainda.' Ele respondeu e ficou um tempo em silêncio. 'Mas não sou tonto, é fácil começar a juntar as peças, apesar de não gostarem de falar toda a verdade para você.'

'Cada um tem seus segredos.' O xamã rebateu.

'Eu sei e respeito. Só que…' Ele fez uma pausa. 'É um pouco mais difícil quando esses segredos machucam pessoas importantes para você.'

'Bem colocado.' Chocolove falou. 'Mas se você chegar até o final… Quem sabe não terá todas as respostas que está procurando?'

'Talvez.' Ele respondeu. 'Até porque dá para ver que você não vai falar nada, não é?'

'Nem sempre as pessoas estão preparadas para ouvir todas as respostas às suas perguntas.'

'Se estamos preparados para perguntar… É porque já pensamos sobre as possibilidades de respostas.'

'E se a resposta não estiver dentro de suas possibilidades?'

'O inesperado faz parte das possibilidades. Você tem que estar preparado para enfrentar, ou então… Melhor não fazer a pergunta.'

'É o ditado… "Pergunta o que não deveria, tem a resposta que não queria".'

'É mais ou menos isso…'

O xamã respirou fundo. 'Você deve saber que tudo acontece de forma gradual, não?'

'Sim… A evolução deve ser gradual.'

'Exatamente…' Ele concordou. 'Então quando chegar no final, terá as respostas que quer. Se conseguir voltar é porque estava preparado para ouvi-las.'

O garoto respirou fundo. 'Eu acho que sim.' Concordou com a cabeça. 'Vou tentar falar novamente com nee-san. Ela vai me xingar novamente de "pirralho intrometido"...' Ele deu de ombros. 'Mas já estou acostumado.'

'Faz bem… Se gosta mesmo dela, faz muito bem.' Chocolove repetiu com o rosto sério. Shaolin franziu a testa de leve, para o xamã falar daquela forma, sabia que a vida da prima poderia estar correndo perigo.

* * *

Shaolin batia de leve a mão no joelho que estava flexionado. O pé em cima do assento onde estava no avião do senhor Tao. Estava ansioso para voltar para casa. Queria rever Kasumi logo, estava preocupado com a menina. Tinha ligado assim que chegou no aeroporto para o celular dela, mas não atenderam. Sentia-se nervoso. Precisava rever logo a namorada, não era só questão de saudades agora, era mais que isso. Por muito pouco tinha faltado sua palavra com ela. Pegou o celular de dentro da mochila e tocou na tela algumas vezes até finalmente abrir a foto da garota. Sorriu de leve. Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás batendo no assento, como queria voltar a beijá-la. Tocá-la. Ainda conseguia sentir o gosto amargo do escape que teve da realidade quando a viu encostada numa árvore adormecida e ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la não conseguindo.

Abriu os olhos e olhou para sua mão. Fechou os punhos. O que aquela imagem realmente representava? Por que Kasumi estava sozinha numa floresta com uma katana. E o que eram aquelas manchas na pele dela? As mesma que ele havia visto no corpo dela no último pesadelo com a mãe em que Sonho estava em seu quarto.

Fechou os olhos de forma dolorida lembrando e tentando ainda entender como ela tinha conseguido agir de forma tão rápida e mortal contra aqueles homens. Ela havia conseguido manejar a espada de forma mais certeira inclusive que o pai. Soltou um suspiro e levou uma das mãos a altura do peito, mas nada doeu tanto do que daquela sensação quando ela atravessou seu corpo. Não conseguia mais imaginar-se numa situação como aquela novamente.

Precisava ver Kasumi. Precisava desesperadamente vê-la e abraçá-la. Inclinou a cabeça e olhou para os assentos do outro lado do corredor. Kazuo estava dormindo.

O irmão realmente tinha gastado muita energia, tanto para elevar sua magia de forma explosiva como para se recuperar. Precisou de dois dias, praticamente dormindo direto, para conseguir finalmente ter os primeiros ferimentos cicatrizados completamente. Soltou um suspiro. Agora tinha ideia da agonia que ele deveria sentir quando voltava daqueles transes e sentia-se tão cansado dormindo por horas.

Sorriu de leve, feliz por, no final, o irmão ter conseguido derrotar o inimigo independente de sua ajuda ou não, aquela luta tinha sido muito difícil e sentiu-se realmente orgulhoso quando reparou que o rapaz tinha usado muito do que aprendeu com o pai e até com ele mesmo. Kazuo tinha evoluído muito e de forma muito rápida em técnica ou não conseguiria manipular tão fácil duas espadas. Se o pai o tivesse visto lutando também sentiria muito orgulho.

Suspirou e franziu a testa, observando a prima que estava no assento ao lado, admirando o irmão, enquanto ele dormia. Nunca imaginou ela com aquela cara de tonta, mas não era apenas isso. Abaixou a perna e inclinou o corpo a frente. Não era apenas admiração boba de apaixonada, era tristeza. Marie estava muito triste. Isso não fazia muito sentido, considerando que eles estavam voltando para casa e todos estavam, de maneira geral, bem. Estreitou os olhos nela e percebeu que uma das mãos da prima estava na altura do peito dela onde a luz multicolorida pulsava e a outra afagava de leve os cabelos de Kazuo.

Soltou um longo suspiro, sabia que estaria entrando numa batalha, mas não dava pra fugir dela para sempre. Andava preocupado demais com a prima depois da conversa que teve com o senhor Chocolove.

'Nee-san…' Chamou a prima que desviou os olhos de Kazuo e olhou para Shaolin. Ele reparou que ela estreitou os olhos nele, provavelmente já tinha ideia do que ele começaria a falar. Engoliu em seco. 'Hum… Você precisa entender que é humana agora; não é mais uma carta da kaasan.'

Marie bufou, afastou a mão de Kazuo e sentou de forma correta na poltrona. 'Você prometeu não tocar mais no assunto.' Ela quase rosnou para ele.

'Eu realmente prometi.' Ele confirmou. 'Mas… Não dá para a gente ficar indiferente ao que acontece com quem é importante para nós.'

'Olha só, pirralho…' Ela falou inclinando o corpo para poder encarar Shaolin de frente. 'Quando você decide entrar naquele transe doido lá, não tem ninguém que faça você desistir, e não adianta tentar discutir. Então… Não se meta na decisão dos outros.'

Ele respirou fundo, a aura dela estava bem agitada. 'Eu tinha todas as informações…' Ele reteve-se por alguns segundos. 'Quase todas as informações sobre o que aconteceria comigo. E precisava arriscar porque precisava ser feito…' Ele desviou os olhos dela por um momento e voltou a fitá-la com o rosto decidido. 'Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o que está acontecendo com você. Não compare as duas coisas. Você está tomando uma decisão baseada em medo.'

'Medo?' Ela perguntou em tom irônico. 'Quem falou para você que eu estou com medo, pirralho?'

Ele inclinou o corpo, estreitando os olhos nela. 'Eu não preciso que alguém me fale.'

'Tá lendo a minha mente?' Ela perguntou, arregalando os olhos de leve. 'Cadê aquele seu discurso politicamente correto?'

'Eu não preciso ler sua mente. Dá para ver que você está morrendo de medo de alguma coisa só pela maneira que você está olhando para nii-san a última hora.' Ele respondeu. 'Eu não sou tonto.'

'Você é um pirralho muito metido.' Ela retrucou.

'Não tem porquê você ter esse medo todo de abrir mão de algo da sua outra vida. Você é humana agora. Você não é mais uma carta ou um demônio.' Ele falou com a voz firme.

'Você está concluindo as coisas de forma errada só porque tem parte das informações… E porque é muito metido.'

'Eu não estou concluindo nada. Eu estou tentando fazer você entender o risco que está correndo por se agarrar com unhas e dentes a uma coisa da sua outra vida nesta.'

'Eu não vou abrir mão disso agora.' Marie rebateu.

'Por que não?' Shaolin perguntou. 'Isso não lhe pertence. Isso é uma carta de kaasan.'

'Ela me deu.'

Shaolin franziu a testa, encarando-a. 'Ela realmente deu para você quando era uma carta ou ela foi obrigada a entregar isso para evitar alguma coisa?'

Marie arregalou os olhos de leve e engoliu em seco. Desviou os olhos do primo e apertou mais forte o peito com as duas mãos, querendo proteger aquele sentimento. Encolheu os ombros de leve. Realmente, Vácuo havia obrigado Sakura a entregar uma parte do sentimento mais importante para ela para que fosse transformada em carta Sakura. Foi uma imposição. Um sacrifício que tanto Sakura quanto Syaoran estavam dispostos a fazer um pelo outro.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, sentindo os olhos arderem. 'Não. Ela me entregou e agora… Agora é meu.'

'Esta energia não está lhe fazendo bem.' Shaolin falou de forma firme.

'Foi isso que me salvou.'

'Talvez quando você era uma carta. Você não é mais.'

'Não se meta na minha vida!'

'Hei! O que está acontecendo aqui?' Kazuo perguntou, tinha acordado ouvindo a discussão da namorada com o irmão e ao sentir a aura dela se agitar de tal forma que ficou impossível continuar dormindo.

Os dois se calaram e viraram os rostos. Kazuo olhou de um para o outro e franziu a testa, incomodado.

'Vocês dois estavam discutindo. O que está acontecendo?'

'O seu irmão é um pirralho metido.' Marie respondeu entre os dentes. 'Se metendo na vida dos outros.'

Shaolin soltou um outro longo suspiro e balançou a cabeça de leve. A prima era muito cabeça dura. 'Sua namorada é teimosa demais.' O garoto rebateu.

Kazuo endireitou-se na poltrona, olhando novamente de um para outro. Era comum ver os dois trocando farpas, mas não brigando daquela forma. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que realmente ouvia um falando com o outro de forma dura. Respirou fundo.

'Desembuchem. Os dois.' Ele falou sério e se irritou ainda mais com o silêncio dos dois. 'Olha… Eu não sou idiota. Ouvi parte do que estavam quase gritando um com o outro.' Virou-se para Marie. 'Que energia é essa que o Shaolin disse estar lhe fazendo mal? E por que não quer abrir mão dela?'

Marie arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar dele. 'Ele não sabe do que está falando.'

'Ele pode não saber, mas você sabe.' Ele retrucou. 'E eu não aguento mais ver você desta maneira, sem me contar o que está acontecendo.'

'Não está acontecendo nada.' Ela falou entre os dentes.

Ele franziu a testa. 'Eu não sei se fico bravo por você mentir para mim ou por achar que eu sou um idiota.'

Marie encolheu os ombros. Shaolin lhe pagaria por ter tocado no assunto e feito com que discutisse com o namorado, sentindo-se encurralada. Não dava para continuar com a mesma resposta de antes. Soltou um suspiro.

'Eu… Eu estou esperando chegar no Japão para descobrir exatamente o que está acontecendo comigo.' Ela conseguiu falar. Não era totalmente uma mentira, era apenas uma parte da verdade. Estava mesmo esperando para encontrar com Sakura e Syaoran e suplicar que eles não lhe pedissem de volta aquele sentimento.

Kazuo soltou um suspiro. 'E por que você acha que vai saber o que está acontecendo com você no Japão? Você vai devolver essa energia para a pessoa a quem pertence, não é?'

'Devolver?' Ela soltou sem querer. 'Não sei é necessário devolver.'

'Se está lhe fazendo mal, então precisa devolver.' Ele foi firme.

'Você não entende.' Ela sussurrou.

'Se você não falar, não tem como entender.'

Shaolin olhou para os dois e suspirou, não queria colocar a prima naquela situação, mas, se tinha alguém que poderia colocar juízo em Marie, só poderia ser o irmão. Além disso… Ele estreitou os olhos na energia multicolorida no peito da prima. Ela estava, de alguma forma, associando aquela energia a alguma coisa de que não queria abrir mão agora… Desviou os olhos dela, lembrando-se do que tinha visto quando se aproximou na energia.

Arregalou os olhos de leve, lembrando-se do que a própria prima havia lhe contado sobre a ida da mãe ao mundo das trevas atrás do pai. Ela tinha ido com a mãe porque era a líder do grupo, a mais forte e a mãe precisava de um suporte, já que era humana, para sobreviver no mundo das trevas. Então Khala'a havia incorporado na mãe. Só que para isso o senhor Chocolove falou que era necessário um intermediário. No caso, dele como era um feiticeiro, precisava do suporte da chave para entrar naquele estado de transe. Talvez o "intermediário" entre a mãe e Khala'a fosse justamente aquela energia, aquela carta de coração alado.

Shaolin abriu o cinto de segurança e foi até a prima, parando a frente dela, que levantou os olhos, assustada. 'Você está associando isso com o que sente. É isso, não é? Você não entende que é humana agora? E, mesmo que não fosse humana, por que acha que não seria capaz de ter este sentimento por si própria?'

Marie olhou para o primo e franziu a testa. 'Você não entende nada de demônios. Não se meta no que não entende.'

'Ele…' Shaolin apontou para o irmão. 'É um demônio, não é? Então, como é que ele gosta de você sendo um?'

'De que merda você está falando, Shaolin?' Kazuo perguntou, já se irritando por se sentir perdido em algo que tinha certeza que era importante para ele.

Ela encarou o primo novamente. 'Ele é um meio-demônio!' Marie retrucou.

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Aquele bicho feio falou aquela merda para tentar me distrair.'

'Talvez não.' Marie disse e parecia, de certa forma, esperançosa para que aquele fosse realmente o caso.

'Eu sou um demônio.'

'Você não conseguiu se transformar, mesmo elevando sua magia de forma explosiva.' Ela observou. 'Você não consegue se transformar.'

Kazuo se ajeitou na poltrona, incomodado. Ela tinha razão, ele realmente tinha elevado o nível de magia dele como nunca antes, deveria ter se transformado, não é?

'Eu… Eu acho que eu só não precisei me transformar.' Ele retrucou.

Ela deu um suspiro. 'Sua magia estava elevada demais. Se você se transformasse, aconteceria naquela hora.'

'Estava me apoiando na magia do Shaolin.' Ele falou e olhou para o irmão que encolheu os ombros de leve.

'Pode até ser que estivesse...' O garoto respondeu. 'Massua magia estava elevada. Se não estivesse num nível alto não teria como transformar a minha espada. Principalmente por ser um artefato celestial que é contrário à sua própria energia.' Shaolin respirou fundo. 'Na verdade, considerando isso, provavelmente para você tê-la transformado e usado-a com facilidade, sua magia estaria num nível muito acima.'

Kazuo se ajeitou na poltrona novamente. 'Eu só manipulei a sua espada porque você me ajudou.'

Shaolin coçou a bochecha, não sabia como dizer isso para o irmão, mas era melhor falar a verdade. 'Não é bem assim. Eu realmente posso ter lhe ajudado, principalmente no início, mas no plano que eu estava não dava para fazer muita coisa.'

'Eu ouvi você! Vi você!' O rapaz falou encarando o irmão.

'Mais um indício de que sua magia estava muito elevada.' O garoto confirmou sorrindo de leve.

'A sua espada deve ter impedido a minha transformação.' Kazuo falou sorrindo de leve ao achar uma ótima explicação.

'A espada não impediria sua transformação.' Marie interrompeu. 'É o guerreiro que manipula a espada e não a espada que manipula o guerreiro.'

'E o que vocês dois estão querendo dizer com isso?!' O rapaz quase gritou incomodado olhando para a namorada e depois para o irmão. 'Que aquele chifrudo falou a verdade? Que eu sou um meio-demônio? Impossível! Midoriko é um demônio feminino, oyaji é um demônio… Ou pelo menos era um… Ou sei lá se…' Ele se reteve por um segundo. 'Só se ele não for o meu pai…'

'Hei!' Shaolin gritou para ele, olhando o torto. 'Você é meu irmão. Você é a cara de tousan. Não pensa merda!'

Os três ficaram em silêncio, até o garoto soltar um suspiro. 'Tousan tinha natureza originalmente humana. O espírito dele nunca deixou de ser humano. Talvez... Isso justifique.'

Kazuo passou a mão pelos cabelos incomodado. 'Isso é ridículo. Eu não sou um meio-demônio. Isso não existe.'

'Você é limitado, hein?' Shaolin comentou.

Kazuo encarou o irmão. 'Este negócio de meio-demônio e coisa e tal é apenas para justificar…'

'Justificar o quê?' Shaolin interrompeu o irmão, olhando feio. Já tinha ideia do que o irmão falaria. 'Você está num relacionamento com ela.' Ele apontou para a prima. 'Cuidado com o que vai falar.' Alertou o irmão. Kazuo poderia ser seu irmão mais velho, mas considerava Marie como sua irmã, não permitiria que nenhum rapaz falasse o que Kazuo estava para soltar.

Kazuo calou-se e endireitou o corpo. Olhou para a namorada e estranhou por ela estar quieta daquela forma agora.

'Ela é humana.' Shaolin falou e soltou outro suspiro. 'Ela foi um demônio. Está num corpo humano agora. E sinceramente, independente disso, de ser um demônio ou um humano, sentir o que vocês sentem um pelo outro é indiferente.' Ele falou e sorriu de leve. 'Na verdade, há relacionamentos entre humanos que não são nem parecidos com o que vocês dois têm.'

Marie encolheu mais os ombros apertando as mãos contra o peito de forma compulsiva, desesperada. 'Demônios não são capazes de amar.' Ela falou com um fio de voz.

Kazuo engoliu em seco e abaixou os olhos.

Shaolin rodou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu conheço 52 demônios que moram comigo que amam tanto a mim, como a minha mãe e o meu pai.' Ele retrucou.

Marie sentiu os olhos arderem e passou a mão no rosto secando a lágrima teimosa que saia pelo canto dos olhos. 'Se eu abrir mão disso… Vou estar abrindo mão da capacidade de amar.' Ela confessou finalmente o seu medo.

Kazuo arregalou os olhos de leve entendendo o que ela estava querendo dizer com aquilo. Comprimiu os lábios e bateu os dedos no joelho tentando se manter calmo, mas sabia que sua aura estava agitada. 'Se isso estiver lhe fazendo mal…' Ele começou a falar com a voz controlada. 'Se manter isso em você está lhe provocando tanta dor…' Ele calou-se por alguns segundos e respirou fundo. 'Se é o que precisa ser feito, então é o que deve ser feito.' Respondeu por fim, fazendo a jovem não se controlar mais.

Shaolin olhou para os dois e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Isso não vai acontecer.'

Kazuo fitou o irmão com o rosto sério. 'Como pode afirmar isso?'

'Porque no final... Tudo vai dar certo.'

* * *

Shaolin passou a mão no rosto e piscou algumas vezes tentando identificar onde estava. Era dia claro. O sol brilhante e o céu azul faziam a temperatura estar agradável. Ouviu um suspiro e olhou para o lado observando o perfil belo da jovem parecida com Kasumi. Ela estava parada embaixo de uma árvore perto da entrada principal da capital. Sorriu de leve observando-a com um vestido rosa, os cabelos estavam presos e o rosto maquiado tampando as marcas no belo rosto. Estava linda. Franziu a testa pensando que sempre a viu com a roupa negra e proteções de luta, nunca vestida daquela forma como uma garota normal.

Apesar dela está linda, o rosto estava sério e fechado. Reparou que ela bateu de leve na cintura e soube que ela estava com aquela maldita katana escondida no vestido. Reparou que ela tirou um pedaço de papel, o leu novamente e franziu a testa.

'Tem algo errado…' Ouviu-a sussurrar. 'Tem algo fora do padrão.'

Entendeu o porquê dela estar preocupada. Estava em alguma missão possivelmente enviada por… pela Boss. Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve, lembrava-se da mulher de cabelos curtos brancos e um tapa olho. Ela era a chefe que também lhe dava missões.

Kasumi começou a caminhar e ele foi atrás dela, sabia que como naquele outro maldito escape ela não o via. Provavelmente estava num pesadelo. Ou não?

A jovem passou pelo portão principal da cidade e começou a caminhar pela população. Shaolin foi atrás dela, observando com interesse o lugar que lhe era familiar. Estava começando a entender melhor o que estava acontecendo. Reparou que ela parou de repente e observou um cartaz de "Procura-se" preso no muro da cidade. Arregalou os olhos, ao reconhecer a foto dela de perfil e o nome em baixo.

'Akame.' Leu em voz alta, já sabendo que não seria ouvido. Kasumi então era Akame? Quem era Akame e por que estavam a caça dela viva ou morta. 'Night Raids'. Leu abaixo do nome em negrito.

Kasumi balançou a cabeça de leve com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. 'Militares idiotas.' A ouviu falando e voltando a caminhar.

Shaolin inclinou a cabeça de lado, reparando na jovem que caminhava a frente dele. Não era alta, o corpo era bem feito, apesar de coberto pelo vestido. A aparência era frágil como uma delicada princesa e o rosto era tão belo quanto de um anjo. Não dava mesmo para acreditar que ela estava sendo procurada viva ou morta daquela forma.

'Que lugar estranho…' Constatou apressando o passo para se aproximar mais de Kasumi… ou Akame. Percebeu quando um rapaz passou por ela, falando algo sobre a beleza da jovem. Endireitou o corpo, incomodado. Estava com vontade de lhe dar um soco, mas pelo visto só o olhar que a jovem deu para ele já fez o rapaz entender que havia mexido com a garota errada. Sorriu satisfeito. Realmente Yuo-ji-san tinha razão quando falava que Kasumi era capaz de dar um chute bem dado no traseiro de qualquer moleque metido a príncipe encantado.

Ela parou em frente a um estabelecimento e levantou o rosto, soltou um suspiro e entrou nele. Era uma livraria. Era a livraria de Lubback! Veio a sua mente o rapaz de olhos e cabelos verdes. Lembrava-se dele! Lubback era gente boa, mas era um tarado. Não gostava quando ele tentava espiar as garotas tomando banho. Sim! Lembrava-se dele. Balançou a cabeça de leve, focando no que estava fazendo. Agora precisava ficar perto de Kasumi e protegê-la. Não sabia direito como ainda.

Ela cumprimentou o atendente e falou que gostaria apenas de observar os títulos para ver se algum lhe interessava. O rapaz falou que ela poderia se sentir a vontade e qualquer dúvida, chamá-lo.

Kasumi andou de forma tranquila pelos corredores estreitos entre as prateleiras. Reparou que alguns outros clientes também estavam fazendo o mesmo que ela falou que faria. Apenas vendo os títulos ou folheando algum que tivesse lhe chamado mais a atenção.

Shaolin reparou que a aura dela estava mais agitada. Estava tensa. Tentava disfarçar, mas ele a conhecia bem demais. A porta da loja se abriu e um homem de cabelos negros, quase azulados, e olhos azuis entrou no local. Estava vestido de roupas casuais. Ele olhou para os lados depois de cumprimentar também o atendente e logo Shaolin reparou que ele estava era a procura de Kasumi. Quem ele era? Sentiu aquele incômodo no peito quando suas suspeitas foram confirmadas e viu que o rapaz caminhou em direção a Kasumi que o olhou de relance.

Ele a segurou pela mão e a puxou junto, caminhando de forma decidida para o fundo da loja. Reparou que uma senhora soltou uma risadinha e falou algo sobre jovens apaixonados ou algo assim. Trincou os dentes. Por que Kasumi não empurrava o idiota para longe dela? Por que deixava ele ficar tão próximo a ela daquela forma?

Fechou mais ainda o rosto quando percebeu que ele a segurou pela cintura quase a abraçando. Inferno. A aura de Kasumi estava agitada, ele conseguia perceber isso, ela se sentia desconfortável, mas por que permitia? Droga!

Chegaram no final da loja e ele a empurrou de costas contra a parede, abraçando-a.

'Avise-me quando ninguém estiver olhando.' Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Se a intenção era se passarem por um casal de enamorados estavam conseguindo. Shaolin constatou irritado.

Kasumi olhou sobre o ombro direito dele, atenta às pessoas da loja. Assim que reparou que ninguém mais reparava neles, deu o aviso e sentiu quando ele a empurrou, passando finalmente pela entrada do esconderijo dos Night Raids.

Kasumi tateou a parede de pedra e apoiando-se, desceu as escadas que sabia que existia. O rapaz foi atrás dela, fazendo o mesmo, após fechar de forma cuidadosa a entrada secreta.

'Está cheirando a mofo.' Ele reclamou e tampou a boca e o nariz com um lenço para evitar um espirro.

'Está há muitos anos fechado.' Kasumi respondeu e logo ela conseguiu achar o interruptor de um abajur que os iluminaria o suficiente para não chamar a atenção de ninguém dentro da loja.

'As paredes são espessas para serem antirruídos, mas não é recomendável trocarmos informações aqui.' Kasumi falou olhando para o rapaz e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. 'Onde está a General Najenda?'

'Ela não pôde vir.' Ele respondeu, olhando em volta. 'Então aqui era o famoso esconderijo dos Night Raids… humph… bem nas fuças do Primeiro Ministro.'

'Por que está aqui, Wave?'

Wave! Isso! Este era o nome dele. Shaolin pensou batendo a mão de leve na testa. Sabia que o conhecia. Ele era um inimigo… não… ele mudou de lado. Balançou a cabeça de leve, estava ainda confuso com o que se lembrava de forma esporádica. Os dois eram amigos? Achava que sim… lembrava-se de ter lutado ao lado dele e contra ele… também…

'Najenda está doente.' Ele respondeu. 'Você sabe… quando ela deu parte da sua força para Susanno durante a luta dele contra Esdeath…'

Kasumi fechou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça, sabendo do que o rapaz estava falando. 'Ela está tão doente assim?'

'Não está bem. Está com os movimentos comprometidos, apesar da mente lúcida. Estão querendo obviamente substituí-la no comando da ditadura.'

Shaolin ouviu a jovem estalar a língua e mostrar irritação. Ficaram em silêncio. Ele desviou os olhos de Kasumi que ainda tentava aceitar a informação que recebia e voltou-se para Wave. Franziu a testa ao reparar que ele estava admirando a jovem e ao vê-lo sorrindo de leve.

'Está muito bonita, Akame.' Ele falou fazendo a jovem arregalar os olhos e fitá-lo por um segundo, logo depois desviando o rosto vermelho, pelo embaraço do elogio inesperado. 'Você lembra muito Kurome... Você é tão linda, tão forte e tão impressionante quanto ela.'

Kasumi encolheu os ombros de leve, constrangida. 'Você me lembra muito Tatsumi.' Ela comentou fitando um ponto qualquer no chão.

Shaolin aproximou-se de Kasumi, irritado. 'Hei… vai embora! Tá fazendo o quê aqui com esse cara?' Perguntou irritado, mesmo sabendo que não estava sendo ouvido.

Wave estreitou os olhos nela e se aproximou devagar. 'Vocês… vocês tinham… enfim…' Soltou um suspiro. 'Lembro-me dele intervindo quando vocês duas lutaram… e depois quando ele…' Desviou os olhos dela. 'Ele a abraçou antes de morrer...'

'Hum…' Ela murmurou incomodada. 'Ele está morto.'

Shaolin abaixou o rosto e franziu a testa forçando-se a se lembrar de algo. Então era isso realmente que estava acontecendo? Ele estava morto. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, começando a montar aquele bizarro quebra-cabeça de sua mente.

'Ainda pensa nele?' Ouviu Wave perguntar e levantou o rosto esperando também pela resposta da jovem.

Observou que ela virou o rosto para evitar que Wave a fitasse diretamente e respirando fundo.

'Todos os…' Ela reteve-se controlando a voz que tinha saído embargada. Pigarreou. 'Todos os dias lembro dos meus companheiros que morreram…' Comprimiu os lábios e engoliu em seco na tentativa ainda frustrada de tentar não passar emoção. 'Que morreram lutando por um país melhor.' Finalmente completou a frase.

Shaolin sorriu de forma triste observando os belos olhos castanhos avermelhados brilhantes pelas lágrimas que ela recusava a permitir que saíssem de seus olhos. Ela era forte demais. Poderiam pensar que era fria, mas ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber o quanto a pergunta tinha mexido com ela.

Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, até ela soltar um suspiro irritada e balançar a cabeça de leve, voltou a fitá-lo com o rosto sério. 'Se Najenda está doente desta forma, por que não convocam eleições de uma vez e implantam a democracia como o plano inicial?' Voltou a ser objetiva e focar na missão, como sempre. Shaolin pensou ainda observando com admiração. Era como Kasumi… Não tinha mais dúvidas, aquela jovem a sua frente, Akame era sua Kasumi.

'Não temos o apoio da maioria dos militares. Muitos querem continuar com a ditadura.' Wave respondeu.

'Assim apenas mudamos o poder de mãos. A ditadura seria apenas para implementar a república.'

'Eu sei disso. E continua a ser nossa meta, mas…' Wave reteve-se alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'O ser humano sempre será corruptível.'

'Inferno…' Ela falou entre os dentes e deu dois passos na direção dele, encarando-o, a aura dela estava explodindo de irritação. 'Muitos morreram, sacrificaram-se para que o Império fosse derrubado e uma nova era surgisse. Uma Era de paz e igualdade! Não vou permitir que o sacrifício deles tenha sido em vão.'

'E não serão!' Wave falou rapidamente. Tentou tocar o ombro dela, mas ela afastou-se.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos. Shaolin e Wave acompanhavam os movimentos suaves de Kasumi que tentava controlar a raiva e a tristeza pelas notícias sobre Najenda e sobre a República.

'Vou assumir o lugar de Najenda.' Wave falou, fazendo-a voltar a fitá-lo.

'Acha que está preparado?'

'Tenho que estar. Como você mesma falou, não posso deixar que o sacrifício de tantos, e de Najenda, sejam em vão. Vou assumir e tentar implementar a democracia que ela não conseguiu ainda.'

Ela assentiu. 'Confio em você.' Declarou séria. 'Terá a minha lealdade assim como Najenda.'

Wave desviou os olhos dela por alguns segundo e depois voltou a fitá-la de forma profunda.

'Quero você ao meu lado.' Falou, fazendo-a franzir a testa, sem entender.

'Como eu falei, estarei ao seu lado.' Ela repetiu e arregalou os olhos quando ele deu alguns passos parando a sua frente e segurando o braço dela de maneira firme.

'Quero você ao meu lado.' Repetiu novamente de maneira firme. 'Fisicamente. Não tem porque você se manter nas sombras como está agora. Você virá comigo, darei um jeito de não tocarem em você.'

Shaolin olhou de um para o outro, tentou duas vezes empurrar Wave para soltar Kasumi quando ele a segurou pelo braço. Queria-o longe dela. Sabia exatamente o que ele estava propondo. Como teve coragem de fazer isso? Ele não dizia que amava a irmã dela? Não era seu amigo?! E agora estava se aproximando de Akame?!

Kasumi inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Do que está falando? É muito mais vantajoso que eu permaneça nas sombras. Além disso… concedendo o perdão aos Night Raid poderá ser usado como desculpa para não aceitarem você como substituto de Najenda.'

'Não importa!' Ele falou com o tom de voz mais alto, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. Sentiu ele segurar seu outro braço e assustou-se mais ainda quando fora pega de surpresa pelo homem que abaixou o rosto e tocou seus lábios nos dela.

'O quê?!' Shaolin gritou. Passou pelos dois, irritado. 'Solta ela, Wave!' Tentou novamente afastá-lo dela. Que merda! Que inferno!

Kasumi piscou os olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e assim que o susto passou empurrou-o com força, afastando-o.

'O que pensa que está fazendo?' Ela perguntou entre os dentes. 'O que pensa que está fazendo, Wave?! Enlouqueceu?'

'Não! Quero me casar com você!' Falou de uma vez com o rosto sério.

Ela não sabia nem o que falar, tamanho foi a surpresa pela proposta dele.

'Kurome não está mais entre nós… Ela não voltará. Não posso ficar preso ao que sentia por ela. Preciso continuar minha vida.' Ele começou a falar. 'Já se passaram mais de dez anos, Akame.'

'Dez anos?' Ela repetiu franzindo a testa de leve, não tinha se dado conta que havia se passado tanto tempo, não era a toa que havia percebido o quanto Wave estava diferente, não era mais um rapaz de 18 anos. Nas ocasiões que eles se viam, sempre era de maneira rápida e normalmente em frente ao túmulo de Kurome.

'Sim… Quero me casar. Ter uma família, filhos… reconstruir este país para eles. Não posso ficar preso eternamente a um fantasma.'

Ela levou a mão até o rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Por que está me falando isso?'

'Por que quero me casar com você.' Ele respondeu e a viu fitá-lo novamente com os olhos assustados. Sorriu de leve. 'Como eu lhe disse… você é tão extraordinária quanto ela…'

Shaolin sentiu o peito fisgar ao reparar que a jovem estava com o rosto vermelho encabulada. A declaração de Wave tinha atingido ela. Afastou-se dos dois tentando controlar a maldita raiva que sentia por estar como um fantasma apenas assistindo a mulher que amava sendo pedida em casamento por outro homem, já que ele estava morto! Inferno! Ele estava morto!

'Por que não Akame?' Wave perguntou com a voz doce.

Ela abaixou o rosto e levantou a mão direita levando até o rosto cobrindo-o.

'Você é a única pessoa no mundo que eu confio.' Wave voltou a tentar argumentar. 'E a única pessoa a quem acredito que conseguiria entregar meu coração.'

Kasumi balançou a cabeça de leve, sentindo os olhos arderem novamente. 'Por que isso?'

'Porque… oras… porque precisamos continuar nossas vidas. Precisamos continuar o trabalho daqueles que se foram. Porque…' Ele soltou outro suspiro. 'Porque sei que além de ser fascinado por você como era por Kurome, poderei amar você como um dia a amei. E farei de tudo para que você… que você seja capaz de me amar como amava-o.'

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Wave esperando a resposta da jovem, e ela tentando entender o que fazer. Tentando saber o que era o certo. O que deveria ser sua missão. Será que Najenda tinha mandado o recado para o encontro para que ela e Wave pudessem conversar? Será que Boss estava lhe dando uma missão? Casar-se com Wave seria esta missão para protegê-lo enquanto assumisse a república? Será que era isso?

Shaolin arregalou os olhos, conseguia saber ou ler a mente dela e era enlouquecedor constatar que ela estava cogitando aceitar a oferta, mesmo que fosse para cumprir uma missão.

'Eu… eu…' Ela começou a balbuciar.

Shaolin gritou irritado, tentando de alguma forma extravasar sua frustração e raiva. Ela aceitaria a merda da proposta dele! Merda! Como ele sempre imaginou ela tentaria ser feliz com outro homem. Não tinha porque ela ficar lhe esperando para se verem pouquíssimas vezes no meio de uma luta entre demônios que era quando podia intervir no plano inferior. 'Inferno!' Gritou novamente empurrando um objeto qualquer que estava perto dele. Nem se deu conta que havia conseguido fazer o objeto ser lançado longe provocando um barulho seco quando caiu no chão com força, assustando-os.

Kasumi sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Olhou para os lados como se procurasse por alguém. 'Preciso ir embora.' Declarou.

'Deve ser apenas um rato.' Wave tentou tranquilizá-la e esperando pela resposta da jovem.

Ela deu um passo para trás e levantou o rosto encarando o homem. 'Sinto muito. Não posso aceitar. Não é justo nem comigo e nem com você vivermos a sombra de Kurome e Tatsumi. Vamos deixá-los descansar em paz.'

Wave trincou os dentes. 'E o que é justo, Akame? É justo você continuar viver como uma criminosa?!'

'Eu sou uma criminosa.' Ela rebateu. 'Matei mais pessoas que qualquer um na época do Império. Talvez tantos quanto Esdeath. Não tenho como mudar o passado. O que posso fazer é ajudar você e os outros a continuar a erguer este país, tornando-o justo para todos.' Falou de maneira firme. 'Eu sempre seguirei o caminho que o meu coração me alertar que é o correto.' Declarou, virando-se e se afastando de Wave que cerrou os punhos.

'Akame…' Ele ainda a chamou.

'Você é um bom homem, Wave. Ache uma boa mulher para constituir uma família. Kurome ficaria muito feliz em saber que você está feliz. E eu também.'

'E por que não com você?' Rebateu mais uma vez.

'Porque… não há possibilidade de felicidade para mim.' Respondeu por fim, caminhando para a saída do cômodo, quando ouviu novamente o barulho de um objeto ser arremessado longe, virou-se para trás e fitou Wave que acabara descontando a raiva daquela forma.

'Como eu lhe falei, serei fiel a você. Assuma assim que Najenda não conseguir mais manter o controle. Mande-me os nomes dos que devem ser eliminados. Najenda lhe ensinará como me contactar para enviar as missões.' Orientou-o, começando a subir a escadas de pedra que levavam para a parte de cima do estabelecimento. Esperava sinceramente que Wave encontrasse a felicidade, pois sabia que era isso que Kurome desejaria para ele.

Shaolin levou uma das mãos até o rosto secando-o pelas lágrimas de desespero que havia derramado por medo dela aceitar a proposta dele. Desespero ou raiva… nem sabia mais. Inferno!

Observou Wave ainda caminhando de um lado para o outro inconformado com a recusa da jovem a sua proposta.

'Droga…' Ouviu o homem soltar entre os dentes enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. 'Eu faria você feliz, Akame… tenho certeza disso.' Ainda falou fazendo Shaolin novamente mal se controlar de raiva dele ou de não poder dar-lhe um soco por aproximar-se daquela forma de Akame.

Olhou para cima vendo o vulto da moça finalmente sair de maneira sorrateira do esconderijo dos Night Raid, deixando Wave sozinho. Correu até ela. Seguiria, protegeria-a de tudo… de todos. Atravessou a parede de pedras sem problemas e logo encontrou o corpo pequeno passando pelos corredores da livraria e desviar de alguns clientes. Saiu agradecendo o atendimento de forma polida e discreta, apenas informando que não achou nada de interessante na loja.

Shaolin novamente foi obrigado a secar o rosto, pelas malditas lágrimas de ódio que havia derramado enquanto presenciava a conversa dos dois. Não soube nem como conseguiu mover aquele maldito objeto tamanho era seu desespero quando pensou que ela aceitaria a proposta de Wave.

Logo estava ao lado dela que caminhava depressa pelas ruas da capital. Ela estava com o rosto baixo, pensou que seria perigoso ela estar sozinha. Pelo que havia constatado a Capital ainda não havia se tornado um lugar seguro. Os militares estavam medindo forças em vez de realmente se preocuparem em melhorar a vida do povo e controlar a violência.

Kasumi estava linda vestida como uma jovem normal. Mesmo tentando ser discreta era impossível não chamar a atenção masculina. Não era a toa que Wave havia lhe proposto aquele absurdo. Merda! Ele era seu amigo! Não deveria cobiçar daquela forma a mulher que ele amava! Balançou a cabeça de leve pensando que Wave também não sabia dos dois… Ele tinha sido um idiota de descobrir que a amava apenas quando estava morrendo. Inferno!

Assim que a jovem virou a esquerda, numa rua deserta, apareceram três vultos. Ela soltou um suspiro contrariado. Queria ir para casa. A conversa com Wave havia feito com que ela lembrasse de momentos que tentava desesperadamente superar.

Os três homens se aproximaram dela com sorrisos maliciosos.

'Olá bonequinha…' Um falou com os olhos vidrados nela. 'O que uma linda jovenzinha como você está fazendo sozinha a esta hora? Não sabe que é perigoso? Existem lobos muito maus loucos para comer menininhas como você?'

Shaolin trincou os dentes novamente. Idiotas. Vermes que deveriam ser eliminados da humanidade. Eram muito piores que demônios.

'Saiam da minha frente.' Ela falou irritada. Eles não a tinham encontrado num bom momento. Continuou a caminhar sem se intimidar, assustando os três com a atitude dela.

'Você é minha. Gosto de garotas destemidas assim…' Disse um brincando com uma adaga na mão esquerda. 'Vou adorar rasgar sua roupa e depois você toda.'

Kasumi percebeu quando ele se aproximou dela pela direita, segurou o punho dele, e puxando com força ao mesmo tempo que levantava a perna para com uma joelhada quebrar o braço do homem que soltou a adaga e gritou de dor. Os outros dois apesar do susto inicial pela reação da garota que julgaram indefesa, logo se aproximaram dela armados com faca e tacos.

'Use Murasame! Use esta maldita katana de uma vez!' Shaolin não se conteve em falar, mesmo sabendo que ela não o ouvia. 'Acabe logo com eles!'

Ele não entendia o porquê dela não puxar a espada e acabar com aqueles vermes de uma vez, se fossem demônios, ele mesmo faria isso, mas como infelizmente eram humanos não podia intervir. Aquele tipo de ser humano era pior que muitos demônios que havia combatido. Irritava-o aquela limitação.

Kasumi abaixou-se desviando da investida de um deles que tentou acertá-la com o pedaço de madeira, esticou a perna e girou o corpo atingindo com força as pernas dele que caiu no chão, sem nem saber o que tinha acontecido. Ela se levantou e virou o corpo, fazendo o segundo que se aproximava correndo e irado de raiva passasse por ela, sem nem ao menos conseguir resvalar a lâmina da faca nela. Ergueu o braço e atingiu um cotovelada com força na costas dele que foi ao chão, na hora gritando de dor.

Kasumi pisou na mão dele, fazendo-o soltar a faca e se abaixou para pegá-la, olhou de soslaio para a direita vendo o primeiro que a atacou e que estava agora com o braço quebrado tentar fugir. Ela jogou a faca, rodando no ar e pegando-a pela lâmina, apenas para mirar melhor e soltar na direção dele acertando-o na nuca e fazendo-o tombar no chão morto.

Novamente percebeu a investida do que tinha o pedaço de madeira nas mãos como arma tentar lhe atingir. Desviou de todas as investidas cada vez mais furiosas dele, ainda mais reparando o rosto apático dela. Como se ele fosse absolutamente nada. Ele atingiu um poste com força quebrando a madeira em duas. Uma metade ficou nas mãos dele e a outra seria lançada longe, se ela não fosse rápida o suficiente para pegá-la e em dois movimentos rápidos cravar a parte pontiaguda formada pela quebra da madeira no pescoço do homem, espirrando sangue e sujando o belo kimono que ela usava, antes do corpo cair no chão se contorcendo antes de finalmente ficar estático e sem vida.

Ela soltou um suspiro cansado. Caminhou até o terceiro que tentara duas vezes se levantar para fugir, mas deveria ter duas ou três costelas quebradas pelo golpe fortíssimo dela. A mão que ela tinha pisado com força com o tamanco devia estar quebrada. Ele se arrastou pedindo clemência para ela.

Kasumi caminhou devagar em direção a ele, tinha que finalizar com ele para não ter testemunhas de que a viram na capital. Detestava quando imploravam pela vida miserável deles sendo que ela sabia que eram capazes de tirar com requintes de crueldade a vida de qualquer um que fosse mais fraco que eles.

Era melhor ser rápida, logo os guardas apareceriam devido aos gritos dos idiotas. Em dois passos alcançou o grande homem e, segurando a cabeça dele de forma firme a virou, ouvindo o barulho seco já conhecido dela pela quebra do pescoço. Soltou-o, vendo-o tombar a frente.

Ouviu ao longe passos, e deduziu que seriam a guarda. Voltou ao seu caminho. Queria sair o quanto antes da Capital. Queria o quanto antes apenas tomar um banho e dormir mesmo que em volta de seus pesadelos.

Shaolin observou os três corpos dos grandes homens jogados sem vida no chão. Sorriu de leve, entendendo finalmente que Kasumi optou por não usar Murasame pois os corpos seriam encontrados e logo perceberiam que eles foram envenenados pela perigosa teigu. Ela não queria deixar pistas de que esteve na capital. Ela era incrível. Não tinha como não ser fascinado por ela.

Logo apareceu um dos seus companheiros para levar a alma deles para serem julgados.

O certo seria seguir com ele, mas virou o rosto observando o vulto de Akame começar a desaparecer ao longe.

'Estou louco para levar aquela ali para ser julgada.' Ouviu o anjo comentar referindo-se a jovem de cabelos negros. 'Ela é pior que qualquer demônio.' Completou.

'Vá cuidar do seu trabalho.' Ele falou contrariado começando a se afastar.

'Não virá comigo, Azrael?'

'Tenho mais o que fazer.' Respondeu contrariado.

'Reportarei isso a Miguel.' O outro ameaçou.

'Faça o que quiser.' Ele respondeu já correndo na direção por onde Akame havia partido. Queria ficar ao lado dela, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo, ouvi-lo ou senti-lo. Queria estar apenas ao lado dela, já que não poderia senti-la novamente entre os seus braços.

* * *

Shaolin acordou levantando-se do futon onde estava dormindo no quarto do irmão. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto e sentiu que estava molhado ainda pelas reminiscências do pesadelo, ou lembrança, ou escape… ou sabe-se lá o que foi aquilo que reviveu.

Fechou os olhos e respirou devagar tentando fazer o coração voltar a bater de forma regular. Levou a mão até a altura do peito apertando de leve a camisa que estava vestindo. Ainda sentia o coração dolorido demais. Precisava ver Akame… quer dizer, Kasumi. Precisava vê-la desesperadamente.

Abriu os olhos e viu que o irmão ainda dormia. Kazuo estava exausto. Levantou-se e se trocou de forma rápida. Enquanto descia as escadas da casa e digitava uma mensagem no celular para Kasumi se encontrar com ele. Ficou observando o display de forma nervosa, esperando a resposta dela que logo chegou, informando que o encontraria no lugar que ele havia proposto em poucos minutos.

Tentou ainda fazer o café, mas desistiu. Estava nervoso demais. Deixou um bilhete na geladeira para o irmão e logo saiu da casa, caminhando de forma rápida em direção ao parque onde se encontraria com ela finalmente e tentaria minimizar aquela sensação do coração estar sendo esmagado que resultou daquele maldito pesadelo.

* * *

Kazuo abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do quarto. Do seu quarto. Soltou um suspiro, espreguiçando-se de forma confortável. Realmente, sentira saudades de dormir naquela cama, principalmente, depois de passar tantas noites em camas de hotel ou no saco de dormir ou, ainda, dormindo na poltrona do avião. Sorriu de leve, pensando que era cômico sentir saudades daquele quarto, considerando que dormia ali há pouco tempo comparado com o tempo que viveu no mundo das trevas. Era realmente fácil se acostumar com coisa boa.

Fitou o teto e levou as mãos para trás da cabeça, apoiando-a. Não sentia a presença do irmão, olhou de esguelha para o lado, vendo o futon e as cobertas que o garoto tinha colocado no quarto dele naquela noite dobradas em um canto. Marie havia dormido no quarto de Shaolin. Franziu a testa, reparando que não sentia a presença do irmão em lugar nenhum da casa, nem perto dela. Era fácil demais perceber a aura do garoto, principalmente depois que voltou da quinta chave. Virou o rosto e olhou o relógio, eram quase oito da manhã. Onde o pirralho teria ido?

Soltou outro suspiro e sorriu de leve, fechando os olhos e percebendo a presença da namorada no quarto ao lado. Queria que ela tivesse dormido com ele, como quando estavam acampados, mas ela ficou tão vermelha quando ele propôs isso e Shaolin saiu pigarreando pela casa que achou melhor não tocar mais no assunto. Eram regras demais para ele. Não conseguia entender todas elas.

Pensou que seria melhor tentar entendê-las depois, com calma. Ontem, realmente, estava muito cansado. Irritado também. A conversa deles durante o voo não tinha sido muito legal. Franziu novamente a testa e tirou uma das mãos de trás da cabeça, observando-a. Conseguia ver a aura púrpura circulando-a, estava mais forte.

Tampou os olhos com o braço e respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. O irmão e Marie tinham razão, ele tinha elevado sua magia a um nível que nunca antes fora obrigado a elevar. E não só a magia, mas a força e a agilidade, também. Estava tão desesperado em arrancar aquela maldita chave do corpo daquele bicho feio que não tinha se dado conta do que tinha feito.

Sorriu de leve, lembrando quando o irmão comentou que não tinha sido coragem que o fez enfrentar aquele bando de exorcistas idiotas sozinho, mas o pânico por poderem matá-lo. Também não tinha mérito a sua elevação de força, ela também fora causada por desespero e pânico com medo do irmão não voltar daquele transe doido e medo daquele bicho feio machucar Marie. Engoliu em seco, pensando que, por muito pouco, o escudo da feiticeira não tinha cedido aos potentes golpes do demônio superior. Por muito pouco.

Estava com fome. Muita fome. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou devagar até o armário para trocar de roupa. Desceu as escadas para o primeiro andar, estranhando aquele silêncio na casa. Sempre quando acordava, as cartas já estavam pela casa quase o enlouquecendo com a barulhada e a bagunça.

Caminhou até a cozinha e viu um bilhete do irmão preso na geladeira, informando que tinha saído para resolver um assunto e voltava antes das nove.

'Humph.' Murmurou arrancando o bilhete da geladeira. 'Que assuntos um pirralho como o Shaolin tem para resolver agora pela manhã?' Pensou em voz alta. Será que Gabriel tinha lhe solicitado alguma coisa? Detestava… Não… Odiava aquele anjo. O cara não aparecia para ele porque sabia que levaria um murro no meio da cara, então, como era covarde, aparecia apenas para o irmão.

Shaolin tinha, pelo menos, deixado parte do café da manhã feito. Pelo jeito estava realmente com pressa em sair. Abriu a geladeira e pegou o que queria, colocando em cima da mesa. Sentou na cadeira e começou a tomar o café, pensando que estava com saudades do pai e de Sakura. Ficar naquela casa sozinho não tinha a mesma graça. Franziu a testa de leve pensando que não sentia falta de Midoriko, na verdade, pensar nela lhe dava até calafrios. Gostaria de rever Arthas e dizer para o grandão que estava tudo bem com ele, talvez até estivesse sentindo falta dele, mas era diferente.

Era estranho o que sentia agora. Conviveu pouco tempo com Shaolin para se sentir tão ligado ao garoto. Shaolin foi a primeira pessoa que viu assim que chegou naquele universo e nunca pensou que se sentiria tão desesperado quanto quando pensou que o garoto tinha morrido. Quando sentiu o peito dele se mexer depois de tanto tempo parado, quase explodiu de alegria.

Tinha alguma coisa estranha naquela relação, na verdade… Era estranho o que sentia pelo pai também. Verdade que nunca havia sequer imaginado encontrá-lo, mas sempre o imaginou completamente diferente do que era. Quer dizer, ele era forte como sempre lhe encheram os ouvidos. Alargou o sorriso, pensando na esposa do pai, Sakura, ou como o Arthas sempre a chamava bem longe de Midoriko, a Feiticeira. Shaolin tinha sorte de ter uma mãe como ela.

Sentiu a presença de Marie se movimentando pela casa, indicando que ela tinha acordado. Finalizou o suco que tinha no copo e estava se levantando quando a viu chegar na porta da cozinha. Estava com o rosto pálido como era de costume nos últimos dias.

'Bom dia.' Ele a cumprimentou.

Ela desviou os olhos dele por um segundo, voltando a fitá-lo novamente e abrindo um sorriso tímido. 'Bom dia.'

'Sente-se…' Ele pediu indicando a cadeira com um gesto. 'Eu preparo o café da manhã para você.'

'Não precisa…' Ela falou rapidamente. 'Estou sem fome.' Completou, fazendo-o franzir a testa.

'Não é possível. Você não come direito há quase dois dias.' Ele retrucou.

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Estou sem fome.' Repetiu.

'Não se sente bem, né?' Kazuo perguntou, estreitando os olhos nela.

Marie abaixou o rosto de leve. 'Vou mandar uma mensagem para Sakura-ba-san, perguntando se ela se importa de me emprestar algumas roupas. Não gostaria de passar em casa. Otousan deve estar ainda uma fera comigo.'

Kazuo percebeu que ela fugiu do assunto. Soltou um suspiro contrariado. Já estava farto de regras humanas. Caminhou até a garota e a pegou pelo braço, forçando-a a se sentar na cadeira. Marie arregalou os olhos para ele, assustada.

'Você vai comer o que eu colocar na sua frente, entendeu?' Ele falou sério. 'Se não come, fica doente. No seu caso, mais doente. A regra é clara.' Ele completou, afastando-se para servir o café para a garota que ficou sentada quieta observando-o de esguelha.

Kazuo colocou o copo de suco, além de pão e outras coisas na frente da namorada e olhou para ela.

Marie levantou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça, já pegando o copo e tomando o suco, mesmo que a contragosto. Reparou que o rapaz sentou na cadeira do outro lado da mesa, observando-a. Na verdade, verificando se ela realmente comeria o que ele tinha colocado na sua frente, impossibilitando-a de usar Apagar ou Movimento ou qualquer outra magia para fazer desaparecer o alimento. Comeu contrariada, mas comeu, fazendo-o se sentir satisfeito.

Assim que ela finalizou o café, ele sorriu de leve. 'Já está até menos pálida.' Ele comentou, fazendo-a sorrir e balançar a cabeça de leve.

'Onde está o pirralho?' Ela perguntou.

'Shaolin deixou um recado dizendo que tinha que resolver uma coisa, mas voltaria antes das nove.' Ele respondeu.

Ela franziu a testa. 'Desde quando ele tem assuntos para resolver?'

Kazuo soltou um suspiro. 'Espero que Gabriel não tenha nada a ver com isso. Aquele anjo só coloca o Shaolin em roubada.'

Marie franziu a testa de leve. 'Mas ele teria que nos avisar e não sair assim do nada. Este seu irmão anda metido demais.'

'Bem… Daqui a pouco ele estará de volta e explica direito o que foi fazer. Eu vou ligar para o pai para avisar que vamos encontrá-los assim que o Shaolin chegar.' Ele falou, caminhando em direção ao telefone quando percebeu que Marie, ao se levantar, segurou-se na borda da mesa. Abaixou os olhos e respirou fundo. 'Você precisa resolver isso também de uma vez.'

 _ **When it's black**_

 _(Quando está escuro)_

 _ **Take a little time to hold yourself**_

 _(Tome um pouco de tempo para abraçar a si mesma)_

 _ **Take a little time to feel around**_

 _(Tome um pouco de tempo para notar o que está em volta)_

 _ **Before it's gone**_

 _(Antes que se vá)_

Marie tremeu de leve, sabia do que o namorado estava falando. Engoliu em seco, segurando mais forte a beirada da mesa e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. 'Eu lhe devo uma explicação.'

'Deve sim.' Kazuo confirmou com a voz firme.

 _ **You won't let go**_

 _(Você não vai desapegar)_

 _ **But you still keep on falling down**_

 _(Mas você ainda continua caindo)_

 _ **Remember how you saved me now**_

 _(Lembre-se de como você me salvou agora)_

 _ **From all of my wrongs, yeah**_

 _(De todos os meus erros, yeah)_

Ela se virou para ele e o fitou de forma profunda. 'Eu-eu gosto muito de você, Kazuo-kun.' Marie falou, sentindo a voz falhada.

'Eu também gosto de você.' Ele falou. 'E é justamente por isso que me incomoda tanto vê-la assim, tão fraca e com tanta dor.'

 _ **And if there's love, just feel it**_

 _(E se existe amor, apenas sinta-o)_

 _ **And if there's life, we'll see it**_

 _(E se existe vida, veremos)_

 _ **This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah**_

 _(Essa não é a hora de ficar sozinha, sozinha, yeah)_

 _ **I won't let you go, oh, no**_

 _(Eu não vou te deixar ir, oh, não)_

Ela desviou os olhos dele. 'Quando eu era Khala'a e me libertei da prisão onde Clow-sama me lacrou, para que Sakura-ba-san me transformasse em carta Sakura era necessário que ela me desse algo muito valioso. Como uma troca entre demônios. Você sabe…'

'Sim… Eu sei como é o esquema do Mundo das trevas.' Ele a cortou.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Eu sabia que aqui neste lugar, os humanos valorizavam muito os sentimentos, então, como preço por aceitar a nova insígnia, eu exigi que ela me desse o sentimento mais valioso dela naquele momento.' Marie falou e passou a mão no rosto, não queria chorar, queria apenas contar toda a história para ele. Mesmo que ela não fosse nem um pouco bonita. Não queria que ele a entendesse, até porque ela mesma sabia que agora estava pagando pelos erros que tinha cometido no passado. 'Eu estava com raiva por ter ficado tanto tempo selada e sozinha. Como se estivesse morta… Mas viva ao mesmo tempo.'

'Não deve ter sido muito legal.' Ele comentou.

Ela confirmou com um gesto.

 _ **Say those words**_

 _(Diga essas palavras)_

 _ **Say those words like there's nothing else**_

 _(Diga essas palavras como se não houvesse mais nada)_

 _ **Close your eyes and you might believe**_

 _(Feche seus olhos e você poderá acreditar)_

 _ **That there is some way out, yeah**_

 _(Que há alguma maneira de escapar, yeah)_

'Não foi.' Marie soltou com um fio de voz. 'Eu apenas repassei parte desta raiva que eu tinha para quem deveria ser o meu novo mestre.' Marie apertou as mãos no peito. 'Antes dela me transformar em carta Sakura e, finalmente me entregar o preço que eu exigi, aconteceu uma coisa extraordinária.' Ela falou, olhando para ele e sorrindo de leve. 'Uma carta… Ou seja lá o que surgiu na minha frente e se juntou a mim. Era uma energia linda. Algo que eu nunca pensei que poderia sentir quando toquei de leve aquela energia.' Marie desviou os olhos dele novamente. 'Você sabe que demônios não são capazes de desenvolver seus sentimentos, somos movidos apenas por instinto de sobrevivência e… Alguns… Também por…' Ela reteve-se, encolhendo os ombros de leve.

'Eu sei.' Kazuo falou sem desviar os olhos dela. 'Disparo me falou de Khala'a. Na verdade, outras falaram de você como Esperança.'

Marie confirmou com a cabeça.

'Falaram-me que ela era um demônio superior muito forte e inteligente. Que todas eram suas seguidoras e foi por isso que Clow-sama a selou, por temer tanto o seu poder. E também foi por isso que ela, como líder delas, tomou a decisão de acompanhar Sakura de volta ao mundo das trevas atrás oyaji.'

'Era minha obrigação como líder delas e, também, uma obrigação para com os meus mestres.'

'E ela fez um ótimo trabalho pelo que me falaram. Os dois voltaram, não?'

 _ **Open up**_

 _(Abra)_

 _ **Open up your heart to me now**_

 _(Abra seu coração para mim agora)_

 _ **Let it all come pouring out**_

 _(Deixe tudo se derramar)_

 _ **There's nothing I can't take**_

 _(Não há nada que eu não possa aguentar)_

Marie encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça de leve negando. 'Não consegui manter a conexão até o final.' Ela deu um suspiro e o fitou novamente, franzindo a testa de leve e depois desviou os olhos dele ainda com o rosto sério.

'O que foi?' O rapaz perguntou, reparando que a aura dela se agitou de repente.

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Nada… Eu pensei em uma coisa… Mas… Acho que… Não sei… Talvez esteja ficando louca. Não sei direito o que são lembranças de Khala'a ou o que são apenas desejos de Marie.' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Estou falando de mim mesma na terceira pessoa.' Disse, levando uma mão até a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

 _ **And if there's love, just feel it**_

 _(E se existe amor, apenas sinta-o)_

 _ **And if there's life, we'll see it**_

 _(E se existe vida, veremos)_

 _ **This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah**_

 _(Essa não é a hora de ficar sozinha, sozinha, yeah)_

 _ **I won't let you go, oh, no**_

 _(Eu não vou te deixar ir, oh, não)_

Kazuo se aproximou dela, parando a sua frente. Ele levantou o braço, tocando o queixo dela de leve e fazendo-a levantar o rosto. Marie abriu os olhos, contemplando-o. Ele era lindo. Como ela gostava dele. Por que logo agora tinha que abrir mão de usar aquele sentimento que ela tinha guardado com tanto cuidado por tanto tempo?

'Khala'a deve ter sido um demônio realmente muito poderoso, mas eu gosto de você agora. Não a conheci antes. Eu gosto da maneira como você sorri de forma irônica para mim, ou como você luta contra os adversários. Gosto também de quando você fica brava e franze a testa e me olha, como se estivesse prestes a invocar sua magia e me fazer voar para longe ou desaparecer ou ainda tentar cortar minha cabeça…'

Marie riu e tentou abaixar o rosto, mas ele a impediu.

 _ **If your sky is falling**_

 _(Se o seu céu estiver caindo)_

 _ **Just take my hand and hold it**_

 _(Apenas pegue minha mão e segure-a)_

 _ **You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah**_

 _(Você não tem que ficar sozinha, sozinha, yeah)_

 _ **I won't let you go**_

 _(Eu não vou te deixar ir)_

'Eu gosto de você, Marie. E, se esta energia que Khala'a obrigou Sakura a entregar a ela está fazendo mal a você, eu prefiro que você deixe de gostar de mim do que permanecer com ela.'

A jovem engoliu em seco, sentindo as lágrimas, que bravamente tentava controlar para não rolarem de seus olhos, transbordassem. Kazuo levantou o outro braço, tentando secar o rosto da namorada com a mão e sorriu para ela.

 _ **And if you feel the fading of the light**_

 _(E se você sentir as luzes enfraquecerem)_

 _ **And you're too weak to carry on the fight**_

 _(E você estiver muito fraca para continuar na luta)_

 _ **And all your friends that you count on have disappeared**_

 _(E todos os seus amigos com quem você conta desaparecerem)_

 _ **I'll be here night going, forever holding on, oh**_

 _(Estarei aqui à noite, para sempre aguentando, oh)_

Marie se jogou nos braços dele, escondendo o rosto contra o peito do rapaz e abraçando-o, ao mesmo tempo que se agarrava a sua camisa. 'Eu não quero deixar de sentir isso por você. Eu não quero…' Ela murmurou entre soluços.

Kazuo sorriu de leve e a abraçou com carinho. Passou a mão nos cabelos dela, sentindo os fios longos e macios. Se ela deixasse de gostar dele, ele faria de tudo para que ela voltasse a gostar dele novamente. Pediria ajuda para o irmão, para o pai, para entender aquele mundo humano cheio de regras, mas ele aprenderia. Ele aprenderia para fazer com que ela voltasse a gostar dele e pudesse senti-la entre os seus braços e beijá-la, novamente.

 _ **And if there's love, just feel it**_

 _(E se existe amor, apenas sinta-o)_

 _ **And if there's life, we'll see it**_

 _(E se existe vida, veremos)_

 _ **This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah**_

 _(Essa não é a hora de ficar sozinha, sozinha, yeah)_

 _ **I won't let you go, oh, no**_

 _(Eu não vou te deixar ir, oh, não)_

Franziu a testa de leve e forçou o afastamento de Marie que ainda relutou um pouco. Quando ela levantou o rosto, ele abaixou o dele para que encostasse os seus lábios nos dela.

 _ **If your sky is falling**_

 _(Se o seu céu estiver caindo)_

 _ **Just take my hand and hold it**_

 _(Apenas pegue minha mão e segure-a)_

 _ **And you don't have to be alone, alone, yeah**_

 _(Você não tem que ficar sozinha, sozinha, yeah)_

 _ **I won't let you go, no, no, yeah**_

 _(Eu não vou te deixar ir, não, não, yeah)_

A jovem retribuiu o beijo e, logo, entreabriu os lábios para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Sentiu quando ele a segurou de forma firme pela cintura com o braço direito enquanto a mão esquerda dele tocava de leve seu rosto e, depois, passava os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Ela não queria deixar de beijá-lo. Como ela poderia abrir mão de sentir o que ele despertava nela daquela forma tão intensa. Agarrou-se às roupas dele, enquanto sentia seu corpo encostado ao dele. Ela não tinha dúvidas… Ela o amava demais e a ideia de perdê-lo doía muito mais do que qualquer coisa que pudesse sentir por se recusar a devolver a Carta de Sakura.

 _ **I won't let you go, no, I won't let**_

 _(Eu não vou te deixar ir, não, eu não vou deixar)_

 _ **I won't let you go, no, I won't let**_

 _(Eu não vou te deixar ir, não, eu não vou deixar)_

 _ **I won't let you go, no**_

 _(Eu não vou te deixar ir, não)_

 _ **Won't let you go**_

 _(Não vou te deixar ir)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:**_ _ **I Won't Let You Go**_ _(Eu Não Vou Deixar Você Ir) by James Morrisoni_

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_

 _ **Wave:**_ _Personagem do anime Akame ga Kill. Wave é um membro dos Jaegers (grupo rival dos Night Raids), ele vem de uma pequena cidade na costa do império sendo um ex-membro da marinha imperial._

Devido ao longo tempo que passou no mar, ele é bastante inconsciente do crime na capital. Bem ingênuo tb… Acha que está fazendo o bem estando ao lado do Império. Ele e Tatsumi ficam bem camaradas durante o tempo que Tatsumi fica como "refém" de Esdeath, inclusive concluindo que os dois eram mesmo muito parecidos.

 _Depois da morte de Kurome (por quem é completamente apaixonado) começa a entender melhor pelo quê os Night Raids estão lutando e se alia a eles na batalha final contra o Imperador._

 _Ele é um paralelo a Tatsumi nos Jaegers. Bem ingênuo, tarado e inclusive a arma imperial dele é uma "versão avançada" da Incursio._

 _ **Najenda:**_ _Personagem do anime Akame ga Kill. É a chefe do grupo de assassinos, Night Raid. Najenda já era um general do Império que decidiu desertar depois de perceber o quão corrupto era o regime atual. Ela era uma colega de Esdeath. Porém após sua deserção as duas viraram inimigas. Durante uma batalha do exército revolucionário que ela liderava e a tropa comandada por Esdeath, ela perde o olho direito e o braço numa luta direta contra Esdeath. Aparentemente, ela foi capaz de convencer Akame a mudar de lado, quando a assassina tinha como missão eliminá-la._

 _Sua primeira teigu foi Pumpkin, quando servia para o exército imperial e depois para o revolucionário. Depois da batalha contra Esdeath onde ficou com séria lesões, Pumpkin passou para Mine. A segunda teigu de Najenda foi a Teigu orgânica, Susanoo. Numa nova batalha contra Esdeath para resgatar Tatsumi e Lubback, Najenda cedeu parte de sua força vital para que Susanoo acionasse sua "trump card"._

* * *

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Kath:**_ _Olá, espero que agora tenha ficado mais claro para o pessoal qual é o problema de Marie. Ela ainda está totalmente apegada a sua vida como Khala'a, sem conseguir ainda entender que o sentimento que tem por Kazuo não está associado a carta que "ganhou" de Sakura e sim da alma dela mesmo. Como ela vai conseguir superar isso é que vamos ver nos próximos capítulos. O engraçado é que ela não consegue entender ainda que Kazuo mesmo sendo um demônio gosta dela, pq ela se apega tanto a esta carta tem uma explicação que está relacionado ao passado de Khala'a._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história e discutindo altas teorias no nosso grupo no FB._

 _Beijos e até quinta feira que vem!_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _uma das coisas mais interessantes deste capítulo para mim foi traçar um paralelo entre a atitude do Syaoran no segundo filme e a do Kazuo diante da possibilidade da pessoa de quem eles gostam perderem seus sentimentos. De certa forma, o dilema pelo qual a Marie e Kazuo estão passando agora é o mesmo pelo qual Khala'a forçou S &S a passarem quando crianças. E a resposta do Kazuo foi um espelho da do Syaoran. Enquanto Syaoran estava certo de que ele voltaria a se apaixonar pela Sakura, Kazuo está decidido a fazer todo o possível para Marie voltar a gostar dele caso o pior aconteça. Tem como não amar esse garoto?_

 _Muito bem. Estamos na reta final. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Até a próxima semana._


	72. Desagravos do Passado

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 72**

 **Desagravos do Passado**

'Bom dia!' Kasumi cumprimentou os pais que estavam tomando o café da manhã.

Kurogane franziu a testa de leve. 'Como você está?'

Desde que foram acordados pelos gritos da menina algumas noites atrás, tanto ele como Tomoyo andavam preocupados demais com a filha. Tomoyo já tinha levado a filha ao médico, forçou-a a fazer alguns exames que foram bem relutante para a menina.

Kurogane já estava até tecendo teorias mirabolantes do que poderia estar acontecendo com a filha quando a esposa informou a ele que havia conversado com Kasumi e que ela está sim com alguns problemas, mas tentou minimizá-los, convencendo-o de que eram "coisas de meninas" pois sabia como o marido era cético.

Tomoyo era uma mulher inteligente e sensível, sabia até onde poderia falar com o esposo. Não contou o conteúdo da conversa com a filha até por saber que isso feriria a confiança que a menina teve nela, mas deu a certeza para o marido de que ela não estava doente, como ele estava pensando, ou grávida, como o próprio já tinha confessado para a esposa que andava desconfiado e que mataria o moleque metido a príncipe que "desvirtuou" sua princesinha.

Ela tentou sorrir. 'Estou bem, tousan.'

'Não teve mais pesadelos?' Insistiu.

Ela olhou para a mãe que a fitava de forma profunda. Percebeu que a mãe estava com os lábios contraídos. Não queria preocupá-los daquela forma.

'Às vezes…' Ela respondeu e soltou um suspiro. 'Mas não foram tão intensos… ou talvez, eu que já esteja me acostumando com eles.' A menina respondeu ajeitando o material na pasta. Sentiu quando a mãe passou a mão na sua cabeça e virou o rosto fitando-a. Tomoyo tinha os olhos suaves, mas Kasumi sabia que ela estava cada vez mais preocupada com o que sabia que a filha sonhava.

Tomoyo se inclinou de leve para dar um beijo demorado na cabeça dela.

'Lembre-se que nada é real. Se é passado, não é real mais.' Falou com a voz doce e em tom baixo, abraçando a menina.

Kasumi sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, informando que tinha entendido.

Tomoyo se sentiu aliviada com a resposta da filha. Ergueu o corpo e sorriu de volta para ela, ainda afagando de leve a cabeça de sua princesa.

'Shaolin mandou uma mensagem informando que chegou de viagem. Quero vê-lo antes de ir para a escola.' Kasumi informou. 'Por isso, eu já vou indo…'

Kurogane esticou o pescoço observando a esposa e a filha, desconfiado. 'Não vai tomar o café da manhã?'

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Estou sem fome.' E como bem imaginou viu tanto o pai quanto a mãe fitaram-na com olhos assustados. A menina forçou um sorriso. 'Estou ansiosa para revê-lo. Deve ser isso… Como alguma coisa na padaria perto da escola, certo?' Ela olhou para o relógio e depois para os pais. 'Tem tempo de sobra.'

Tomoyo e Kurogane se entreolharam preocupados.

'Hei! Estou bem! Não se preocupem, por favor.' Ela falou forçando um sorriso na tentativa frustrada de dissipar aquela preocupação que era clara nos rostos dos pais. Arregalou os olhos de leve tendo uma ideia. 'Vou tomar café com Shaolin. Prometo. Está bem assim?'

Kurogane balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Está bem… mas cuide-se.' Ela assentiu com a cabeça. 'Shaolin vai retornar a escola hoje?'

'Acho que não. A mensagem que ele mandou é que voltou ontem de viagem e vai se encontrar com os tios que estão fora da cidade.'

Tomoyo olhou para o esposo. 'Sakura-chan não me contou direito o que está acontecendo com ela.'

'Acho que agora vai ficar tudo bem, kaasan.' Kasumi falou fechando a pasta. 'Daqui a pouco, eles estão de volta a Tomoeda.'

'Vai ser importante você dar uma ajuda para o Shaolin-kun quando ele voltar. Ele está perdendo muitas aulas e até provas.' Kurogane falou sério.

'Sim. Mas Shaolin é inteligente, tenho certeza que logo recuperará as aulas perdidas. Eu também vou ajudá-lo.'

'Muito bem.' Ele falou, satisfeito com a resposta da filha.

'Bem… Eu já vou indo.' Kasumi falou beijando o rosto da mãe e depois caminhou até o pai para beijá-lo no rosto. 'Até a noite. Vou fazer Tonkatsu para o senhor, o que acha?' Como bem imaginou, viu um sorriso largo se desenhar nos lábios do pai. Ele adorava aquele prato, assim como ela.

'Maravilha!' Kurogane falou satisfeito e não teve como Tomoyo não sorrir junto com ele ao ver o marido e a filha fitando-se com carinho.

Kasumi afastou para colocar os sapato. Passou em frente ao espelho da sala e sem querer virou-se para ele, tentando ajeitar os cabelos. Estava com um rosto cansado pois havia tido noites péssimas com pesadelos. Antes de sair pela porta, voltou-se para dentro e viu a mãe a olhando com um sorriso suave. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, sabendo o que a mãe estava pensando pois se encontraria com o menino. Forçou um sorriso que saiu completamente sem graça e envergonhado.

Saiu de casa e olhou para o céu. O dia estava bonito, um pouco frio apenas. Estava feliz por se encontrar com Shaolin. Mordeu de leve os lábios e apertou mais forte a pasta escolar na mão, esperava que estivesse tudo bem com o menino.

Caminhou em passos rápidos em direção ao parque do Rei Pinguim que era o local que Shaolin tinha marcado para encontrá-la. Parou de repente conseguindo finalmente perceber alguma coisa estranha. Franziu a testa e olhou em volta, tudo parecia normal, mas sentia uma presença tão forte.

Ainda estava tentando entender melhor o que percebia após o bloqueio de sua magia ter desaparecido por completo. Conseguia perceber a aproximação de Miguel e de Aeon quando os dois se aproximavam dela. Kagami-ba-san também havia visitado-a a pouco tempo. Era fácil encontrar-se com as cartas no templo Tsukimine. Elas sempre lhe davam notícias sobre Sakura-ba-san e Syaoran-ji-san.

Miguel ainda tentou intervir na aproximação dela com as cartas, mas a menina o alertou bem de que ela sempre conviveu com elas, apenas não sabia e não percebia as nuancias mágicas de forma mais clara como agora. Mas ela nunca fora tonta, desconfiava de algo antes, apenas deixava para lá pois percebia que Shaolin não sentia-se confortável para contar para ela sobre aquilo.

Miguel estava se comportando de forma mais possessiva com ela do que Kurogane. Quando a menina falou isso para o arcanjo, percebeu que ele havia ficado sem graça e por fim concordou com os argumentos dela. Apenas não a queria próxima a Aeon, que sabendo que havia provocado seu antigo companheiro no último encontro dos dois, inteligentemente toda vez que sentia a aproximação do ser celeste, partia.

No entanto a presença que percebia agora era muito mais forte do que a dos dois. Na verdade, era forte demais. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas costas e os pelos do corpo se arrepiarem. Respirou fundo e voltou a caminhar em direção ao parque e como bem imaginava e temia a presença estava cada vez mais forte.

Assim que parou em frente ao parque, avistou o garoto de cabelos claros parado com as mãos nos bolsos perto do lago. Em torno dele a aura mágica estava tão resplandecente que parecia a cegar se ficasse por mais tempo com os olhos fixos nele. Engoliu em seco. Sabia que agora teriam que conversar de forma aberta e contar para ele o que estava acontecendo com ela. Esperava que ele entendesse que ela não tinha feito isto antes, por telefone, para não preocupá-lo durante a viagem. A missão sempre deveria vir em primeiro lugar.

* * *

Shaolin caminhava de um lado para o outro perto do lago do parque do Rei pinguim. Pegou o celular do bolso, olhando a hora. Estava ansioso em ver Kasumi. Precisava vê-la. Não era apenas saudades, era uma apreensão muito maior que isso.

Ainda estava tentando entender melhor o que tinha passado no escape no estacionamento no méxico e depois no pesadelo que tivera aquela noite. Estava começando a entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Infelizmente, Nee-san não estava certa quanto a sua teoria de que aquelas imagens eram apenas reflexo do seu medo. Mas sabia que só poderia ter certeza de tudo quando encontrasse com a namorada.

 _ **Love is a funny thing**_

 _(O amor é uma coisa engraçada)_

 _ **Whenever I give it, it comes back to me**_

 _(Sempre que o dou, ele vem de volta para mim)_

Franziu a testa ao perceber uma presença diferente se aproximando. Inicialmente pensou que fosse o irmão ou a prima vindo ao encalço dele e atrapalhariam o seu encontro com a namorada. Será que os dois não poderiam dar um pouco de privacidade para ele? No entanto, logo percebeu que não era a presença de nenhum dos dois. Era diferente.

 _ **And it's wonderful to be**_

 _(E é maravilhoso)_

 _ **Giving with my whole heart**_

 _(Estar dando com todo o meu coração)_

 _ **As my heart receives**_

 _(Enquanto meu coração recebe)_

Virou-se e franziu a testa observando finalmente Kasumi parada na entrada do parque. Em torno da menina era possível ver de forma clara a aura púrpura. A mesma tonalidade que havia visto em seus pesadelos e escapes. Engoliu em seco e trincou os dentes, confirmando suas suspeitas. Tirou as mãos dos bolsos e caminhou com passos duros em direção a ela.

 _ **Your love**_

 _(Seu amor)_

Reparou que Kasumi soltou um suspiro e começou a caminhar em direção a ele. Pararam alguns passos um do outro e fitaram-se.

Kasumi sentiu um bolo na garganta e os olhos arderem, mas se obrigou a não chorar. Era bom demais vê-lo vivo a sua frente. Estava com alguns machucados pelo corpo, mas o importante era que ele tinha se mantido vivo e tinha voltado para casa, como havia prometido duas vezes para ela. Desviou os olhos dele, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

 _ **Oh, ain't it nice tonight we got each other?**_

 _(Oh, não é bom termos um ao outro nesta vida?)_

'Kasumi.' Shaolin a chamou e reparou que a menina apertou mais forte com as mãos a alça da pasta escolar que estava a sua frente. Ela levantou o rosto e voltou a fitá-lo. 'O que aconteceu?' Perguntou devagar ainda tentando saber que o que percebia em torno dela era verdade ou não.

 _ **And I am right beside you**_

 _(E estou ao seu lado)_

 _ **More than just a partner or a lover**_

 _(Mais do que apenas um parceiro ou um amante)_

Ela encolheu os ombros de leve e voltou a desviar os olhos dele. 'Acho que precisamos conversar…' Sussurrou como resposta.

 _ **I'm your friend**_

 _(Eu sou seu amigo)_

Percebeu quando ele se aproximou mais dela e sentiu-se mais nervosa quando a presença dele chegou a envolvê-la por completo. Era forte demais. Não teve nem coragem de voltar a fitá-lo. Não sabia como começaria a contar tudo que estava acontecendo com ela, não sabia se era o melhor contar sobre o que havia se lembrado da sua vida passada, da vida passada dos dois.

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _(Quando você ama alguém)_

 _ **Your heartbeat beats so loud**_

 _(Seu batimento cardíaco bate tão forte)_

Ela arregalou os olhos quando sentiu ele tocando de leve no seu rosto e levantou os olhos fitando o rosto de Shaolin próximo. Ele tirou alguns fios negros que estavam sobre o rosto dela e os colocou atrás da orelha da menina.

Kasumi sentiu o corpo tremer ao toque suave dele. Como estava com saudades dele. Como estava feliz em saber que depois de todo o inferno que viveram, estavam vivos agora. No mesmo plano. Ela soltou a pasta escolar e deu um passo a frente abraçando-o apertado.

Shaolin sorriu de leve e a envolveu em seus braços, apertando-a entre eles também. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo sentindo o perfume suave floral dos cabelos negros que tanto gostava.

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _(Quando você ama alguém)_

 _ **Your feet can't feel the ground**_

 _(Seus pés não podem sentir o chão)_

Ficaram abraçados por minutos em silêncio.

'Estava com saudades.' Ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

'Eu também.' Kasumi respondeu sorrindo de leve e afundou o rosto no pescoço dele, com os olhos fechados. Era bom demais perceber que ele realmente estava com ela. Diferente dos malditos pesadelos que teve, ele estava verdadeiramente com ela. Ela podia sentir o perfume dele, o calor do corpo dele, não estava à frente de um fantasma mais. Além disso, nunca tiveram tantos dias longe um do outro. Nas férias escolares, viajavam juntos, passavam a maior parte do tempo um com o outro.

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _(Quando você ama alguém)_

 _ **Your feet can't feel the ground**_

 _(Seus pés não podem sentir o chão)_

Shaolin se afastou dela e segurou o rosto de Kasumi entre suas mãos. Novamente voltaram a se fitar de forma intensa. Ele se aproximou e tocou seus lábios sobre os dela, que apenas fechou os olhos retribuindo o beijo carinhoso enquanto segurava-o pelas roupas.

Afastaram-se um do outro ainda com os lábios a centímetros de distância.

'O importante é que estamos juntos agora…' Ele falou finalmente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu de leve. 'Sim. Estamos juntos.'

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _(Quando você ama alguém)_

 _ **It comes back to you**_

 _(Ele vem de volta para você)_

Shaolin sorriu também e percebeu que apesar das auras tão opostas deles, a energia que os circulava. A mesma energia que havia percebido entre o irmão e a prima. E bem como tinha imaginado, era maravilhoso não só perceber como sentir que ela envolvia tanto ele quanto Kasumi, de forma tão intensa e forte. Como se os dois estivessem realmente amarrados e presos de forma inquestionável um ao outro.

 _ **And love is a funny thing**_

 _(E o amor é uma coisa engraçada)_

 _ **It's making my blood flow with energy**_

 _(Está fazendo correr energia em meu sangue)_

 _ **And it's like an awakened dream**_

 _(E é como se eu sonhasse acordado)_

 _ **As what I've been wishing for, is happening**_

 _(Como se tudo o que desejei estivesse acontecendo)_

 _ **And it's right on time**_

 _(E está na hora certa)_

'Sinto-me bem pra caramba apenas em olhar para você.' Ele falou sorrindo de leve.

Kasumi sorriu lembrando-se da primeira vez que ele lhe falou isso. 'Verdade?'

Ele assentiu, aumentando o sorriso que sabia ser bobo nos lábios, mas franziu a testa de leve observando que ela desviou os olhos dele. 'O que foi?'

Kasumi arregalou os olhos de leve e voltou a fitá-lo. Tentou sorrir, queria dizer que não era nada para ele que era apenas bobagem, mas seria mentira. Não queria mentir. Já tinha mentido demais por telefone quando estavam longe um do outro. 'Hum… Acho que…' Começou um pouco incerta. Soltou um suspiro frustrada, nem sabendo como iniciar. Na verdade, não sabia se valia a pena relatar para ele tudo que havia se lembrado, ou sonhado… enfim...

 _ **Oh, ain't it nice this life we've got each other?**_

 _(Oh, não é bom termos um ao outro nesta vida?)_

 _ **I am right beside you**_

 _(E estou ao seu lado)_

 _ **More than just a partner or a lover**_

 _(Mais do que apenas um parceiro ou um amante)_

 _ **I'm your friend**_

 _(Eu sou seu amigo)_

Ela abaixou os olhos, mas sentiu quando ele segurou mais firme seu rosto entre as mãos forçando-a a voltar a fitá-lo.

'Hei… O quê está acontecendo com você?'

Elas mordeu de leve os lábios. 'Andei… andei tendo alguns pesadelos.'

'Pesadelos?'

Ela assentiu. 'Espero que sejam pesadelos… apenas…'

'Eu também.'

Kasumi arregalou os olhos agora com os olhos inquietos. Engoliu um seco. Não queria que ele lembrasse, primeiro porque isso confirmaria que tudo não eram apenas pesadelos, como ainda tinha esperanças, e sim algo que realmente aconteceu entre eles, e segundo porque não valia a pena lembrar de tanta dor.

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _(Quando você ama alguém)_

 _ **Your heartbeat beats so loud**_

 _(Seu coração bate tão alto)_

Shaolin soltou um suspiro cansado. 'Não tudo, ainda… Algumas passagens por enquanto.' Ele respondeu com calma. 'Mas não importa…

Kasumi franziu a testa, fitando-o sem entender.

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _(Quando você ama alguém)_

 _ **Your feet can't feel the ground**_

 _(Seus pés não sentem o chão)_

'Kasumi… Não importa o que quer que tenha acontecido conosco antes… O que ainda é confuso sobre nós dois…' Ele desviou os olhos dela.

 _ **Shining stars all seem**_

 _(Parece que todas as estrelas brilhantes)_

 _ **To congregate around your face**_

 _(Se reúnem em torno do seu rosto)_

'Nos conhecemos desde que nascemos. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado e eu quero que sempre esteja. Não quero que isso mude… quero que evolua.' Engoliu em seco e reteve-se por alguns segundos.

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _(Quando você ama alguém)_

Voltou a encarar a menina de forma intensa e sentiu o rosto esquentar. 'Eu amo você.' Declarou-se finalmente de forma plena. 'Amo Kasumi Kurogane.'

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _(Quando você ama alguém)_

Kasumi arregalou os olhos de leve novamente, sentindo o rosto igualmente esquentar como o do menino. Sorriu de forma tímida para ele. 'Eu também amo você, Shaolin Li. Meu amigo… Hum…' Ela franziu a testa de leve. 'Ex-amigo de infância?' Perguntou incerta.

'Nada de amigo.' Ele assentiu com a cabeça para ela. 'Você é minha namorada.'

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar mais ainda se fosse possível, encabulada pela declaração um para o outro. 'Namorada…' sussurrou como para confirmar, para fazer finalmente a "ficha cair" sobre ele ser seu namorado.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. 'Exatamente e isso é o que importa.' Falou e a viu concordar com um gesto. 'E logo voltaremos a ficar juntos como antes e então… não importará o que fomos em outras vidas ou antes de entendermos o que sentíamos um pelo outro… O importante é o que seremos.'

 _ **We're gonna give ourselves to love tonight**_

 _(Vamos nos entregar ao amor esta noite)_

 _ **Lifting up to touch the starlight**_

 _(Levantar a mão para tocar o brilho das estrelas)_

 _ **And we will savor every second**_

 _(E vamos saborear cada segundo)_

 _ **We spend together**_

 _(Que passarmos juntos)_

 _ **You and I will**_

 _(Nós vamos)_

Kasumi sentiu finalmente as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos, apesar de lutar de forma tão desesperada para não chorar na frente dele.

'O que seremos?'

'Isso…' Shaolin secou as lágrimas dela com os polegares carinhosamente. 'Duas pessoas que se amam… apenas isso.'

Kasumi sorriu e percebeu quando ele se inclinou novamente para voltar a beijá-la nos lábios. Fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo carinhoso do seu namorado. Do menino que antes havia sido seu amigo de infância que se tratavam como irmãos, mas que descobriram que sentiam muito mais que isso um pelo outro.

 _ **You and I will**_

 _(Nós vamos)_

 _ **You and I will**_

 _(Nós vamos)_

Shaolin sentiu a energia que envolvia os dois pulsava de forma tão ou mais intensa que as próprias batidas do seu coração. Era maravilhoso saber que finalmente estava ao lado dela novamente.

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _(Quando você ama alguém)_

 _ **Your heartbeat beats so loud**_

 _(Seu coração bate tão alto)_

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _(Quando você ama alguém)_

 _ **Your feet can't feel the ground**_

 _(Seus pés não sentem o chão)_

Ao lado dela seria sempre quando se sentiria bem… Não apenas ao lado dela! Junto a ela, podendo senti-la entre seus braços, sentir o perfume floral suave dos cabelos negros, sentir o quanto era maravilhoso o gosto dos lábios dela. Não importava quem ela tinha sido antes, quem ele havia sido antes. Não importava que os dois se consideravam irmãos até o ano passado. Ele a amava como pensou que nunca seria capaz de amar alguém. A única coisa que queria depois desta confusão toda acabasse era voltar para casa, para voltar a estar sempre ao lado dela.

 _ **Shining stars all seem**_

 _(Parece que todas as estrelas brilhantes)_

 _ **To congregate around your face**_

 _(Se reúnem em torno do seu rosto)_

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _(Quando você ama alguém)_

 _ **It comes... back... to you**_

 _(Isso vem de volta para você)_

* * *

Eriol parou em frente ao sobrado branco da rua do templo Tsukimine. Franziu a testa, observando a construção e respirou fundo para tentar manter a calma e não arrombar a porta de uma vez. Ontem, tarde da noite, reparou que tinha uma presença forte na cidade, mas logo deixou de sentí-la e não deu muita importância. No entanto, hoje pela manhã, assim que acordou, percebeu que a presença mais forte realmente mantinha-se na cidade, estava já para sair atrás dela quando recebeu um recado de Syaoran pelo celular avisando que as crianças estavam em Tomoeda e que o procurariam por causa da chave. Obviamente, a presença forte que percebeu era de Shaolin.

O problema era que Marie estaria com o primo, então, ela também chegou ontem e por que diabos a filha não foi para casa? Arrumou-se correndo e saiu de casa até a casa dos amigos, pois sabia que o garoto pernoitaria lá e ela também. O problema não era Shaolin e, sim, o outro filho de Syaoran.

Correção: o problema era que a filha dele tinha fugido de casa, viajado mundo afora com o primo e um demônio a tiracolo e, quando retornou, em vez de voltar para casa, tinha ainda passado mais uma noite fora.

Caminhou com passos duros até a entrada da casa e bateu na porta com mais força que o necessário. Poderia tocar a campainha, assim como também poderia invocar uma magia e arrombar a porta. Preferiu bater nela, principalmente ao perceber que, dentro da residência, só estavam a filha com o filho-demônio-de-Syaoran.

A porta logo foi aberta e ele se deparou com o rosto pálido de Marie. Tinha já um discurso na ponta da língua para fazer para a garota, mas as palavras simplesmente desapareceram da sua mente quando observou o rosto abatido e de aparência doente da jovem. Os olhos vermelhos denunciavam que ela tinha chorado há pouco. Mas o que tinha acontecido com ela?

'Marie…' Ele sussurrou, dando um passo à frente e a abraçando forte. 'O que aconteceu com você, filha?' Perguntou com carinho, beijando a cabeça da jovem que afundou o rosto no peito do pai, retribuindo o abraço.

'Tá tudo bem, tousan.' Ela sussurrou.

Ele ainda a tinha nos braços quando levantou o rosto e encarou Kazuo que estava na sala, olhando para eles. O olhar do rapaz também não era bom. O que tinha acontecido com os dois? Entre os dois?

Franziu a testa, estreitando os olhos em Kazuo que percebeu e devolveu a encarada, cruzando os braços. Era tão ou mais petulante que Syaoran.

Marie se afastou do pai e levantou o rosto, forçando um sorriso. 'Está tudo bem.' Ela repetiu. 'Não imaginei que conseguiria perceber minha presença.'

'Percebi a de… a que, pelo jeito, é de Shaolin-san e recebi o recado de Syaoran-san dizendo que vocês chegaram ontem.' Ele respondeu a filha sem tirar os olhos de Kazuo. 'Por que não foi para casa?' Perguntou finalmente abaixando os olhos para a jovem.

Ela desviou os olhos dele e soltou um suspiro. 'O senhor ainda está uma fera comigo. E vamos ter que viajar ainda para encontrar os tios. Achei que seria melhor voltar apenas quando tudo estivesse finalizado, para que o senhor me colocasse de castigo de uma vez.'

'Ah, mas você vai ficar de castigo, com certeza, mocinha.' Ele falou entre os dentes. 'Onde está Shaolin-san?'

'Ele saiu.' Ela respondeu. 'Daqui a pouco ele está de volta.'

'E vocês dois estão sozinhos?' Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa de leve e encarando a filha.

Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'É óbvio, não? Eu falei para o senhor que estava viajando com Shaolin-kun e Kazuo-kun.'

Eriol desviou os olhos da filha e voltou a fitar o rapaz. Não gostava dele. Não gostava da presença dele. Não gostava da cara dele. Simplesmente não gostara de tê-lo visto com Marie nos braços, fraca e chorando, quando ele tinha chegado sabe-se lá de que parte do inferno. Ele bem poderia voltar logo para o inferno de uma vez e ficar bem longe da filha.

Kazuo soltou um suspiro e rodou os olhos. Já estava de saco cheio da cara feio do pai de Marie para ele. Debruçou-se sobre um dos móveis da sala, esperando que o irmão aparecesse logo de uma vez para irem ao encontro do pai. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio. Já eram nove da manhã. Onde diabos estava o irmão que não aparecia? Arregalou os olhos de leve, lembrando-se de um detalhe. Voltou a fitar Eriol que mantinha o olhar duro para ele.

'Oyaji falou que você estava tentando achar um jeito de ajudar o Shaolin. Encontrou alguma coisa?' Kazuo perguntou.

Eriol respirou fundo, estava louco para mandá-lo para o inferno e não responder nada.

'Achou alguma coisa, tousan?' Marie reforçou a pergunta do namorado.

Eriol finalmente tirou os olhos do rapaz e fitou a filha. Soltou um suspiro sem saber direito como falar isso para a jovem. 'Acho… Acho que encontrei alguma coisa que confirma o que está acontecendo com Shaolin-san, mas não encontrei um meio de evitar este aumento de energia.'

'Confirma?' Marie repetiu, franzindo a testa. 'Como assim?'

'A terceira profecia de Clow… Falava algo sobre… Enfim…' Ele respirou fundo. 'Não sei se há muito o que fazer com relação ao que está acontecendo com Shaolin-san.'

'Peraí…' Kazuo falou, aproximando-se dele. 'Você está dizendo que não tem nada que se pode fazer para evitar que…'

'Provavelmente o corpo dele não vai aguentar.' Eriol o interrompeu.

'Não achou nada, tousan?' Marie perguntou mais uma vez.

'Não.' Eriol finalmente respondeu de forma direta. 'Não consegui encontrar nada. Apenas confirmar o que você está suspeitando.'

'Merda.' Kazuo soltou sem se importar com o linguajar. Caminhou até a cozinha para se afastar de Eriol, pois tinha vontade de xingá-lo pela incompetência de não conseguir ajudar o irmão, mas ponderou que, sendo pai da namorada, era melhor tentar se manter frio. E longe! Bem longe dele!

Marie acompanhou o rapaz com os olhos e mordeu os lábios de leve quando o viu cruzar a porta da cozinha. Voltou-se para o pai, era melhor contar a verdade para ele de uma vez. Kazuo não tinha ideia dos protocolos de relacionamentos humanos, então, esperar que ele falasse para o pai que estava namorando com ela, era ridículo. Além disso… Já tinha ideia de qual seria a reação de Eriol.

'Hum… Tousan…' Ela chamou a atenção do homem que ainda encarava a porta por onde o rapaz tinha saído das vistas dele. Eriol abaixou os olhos para ela. 'Preciso lhe contar uma coisa.' Começou incerta.

'Você vai comigo para casa.' Ele a cortou. 'Está pálida demais, pode estar doente. Precisa se cuidar. Não pode fazer mais nada pelo seu primo.'

Marie franziu a testa, dando um passo para trás e se afastando de Eriol. 'Não.' Ela respondeu. 'Não vou me afastar de Shaolin-kun agora. Preciso encontrar também os tios.'

'Afastar-se de Shaolin-san?' Eriol perguntou com o rosto duro. 'Onde ele está, Marie?'

'Quando eu acordei ele tinha saído. Ele já deve estar voltando.'

'E o…' Eriol apontou de leve para a cozinha. 'O irmão dele não sabe aonde ele foi?'

'Quando acordamos, ele já tinha saído.' Ela respondeu novamente.

'E vocês dois estão sozinhos?´

Ela soltou um suspiro. O pai não era tonto. 'Sim… Estamos sozinhos.' Ela confirmou. 'E estamos namorando.' Falou de uma vez.

Eriol arregalou os olhos de leve e depois franziu a testa, trincando os dentes. 'Namorando?' Perguntou, querendo confirmar, mas com uma fagulha de esperança de ter ouvido mal.

'Sim… Namorando. Eu e Kazuo-kun estamos namorando.'

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Marie reparou que a aura do pai explodiu, chegando a assustá-la. Porém o susto maior foi ele pegá-la pelo braço, puxando-a. 'Você vem comigo para casa, Marie. Agora!'

'Hei!' Marie ainda tentou protestar, firmando o corpo para evitar ser arrastada pelo pai. 'Força.' Ela invocou a magia, finalmente impedindo-o de arrastá-la. 'Fica calmo, tousan!'

'Ficar calmo?!' Ele gritou, voltando-se para ela.

Kazuo apareceu na porta da cozinha ao perceber que a aura do homem, mas, principalmente, a da namorada tinha se elevado. Ela não deveria usar magia, cada vez que o fazia, ficava mais fraca e com mais dor.

'Hei, o que você acha que está fazendo?' O rapaz falou, já se aproximando dos dois.

Eriol olhou para ele com fúria. 'Acerto as contas com você depois, demônio!' Ele gritou. 'Agora, não se meta nisso!'

'Tousan! Solte-me! Não adianta isso.' Marie ainda falou, olhando para o pai que se mostrava transtornado.

'Você não é mais um demônio! Você é minha filha!'

'É melhor soltá-la de uma vez.' Kazuo falou, cerrando os punhos tentando controlar a vontade de simplesmente partir para cima de Eriol.

'Fica frio, Kazuo-kun! Eu resolvo isso.' Marie falou, virando-se para ele rapidamente.

'Vamos para casa. Agora.' Eriol mais uma vez ordenou, puxando a filha mais uma vez.

Marie soltou um suspiro. 'Através.' Ela invocou magia, soltando-se da mão do pai e dando dois passos para trás. 'O senhor também fica frio. Não adianta isso.'

'Você tem que me obedecer. Você é humana e é menor de idade. Eu sou seu pai. Você vem comigo agora.' Eriol falou irredutível.

'Meu dever é ficar ao lado de Shaolin-kun.' Ela falou.

'Mas não ao lado "desse aí"!' Eriol falou, apontando para Kazuo.

'"Desse aí" é o caramba…' Kazuo falou entre os dentes, dando um passo à frente na direção de Eriol, mas Marie estendeu o braço, bloqueando o caminho do namorado.

Marie olhou para o pai e franziu a testa. 'Eu sou humana e realmente sou menor de idade agora, mas não vou ter esta idade para sempre. E o que o senhor pretende fazer? Vai me selar agora dentro de um quarto escuro em vez de dentro de uma carta para impedir que eu tenha contato com as pessoas?'

Eriol arregalou os olhos de leve, observando a filha. 'Você… Isso…' Ele nem sabia o que falar. 'Não confunda as coisas.' Falou por fim com a voz séria.

'Você é quem está confundindo as coisas. Eu sou humana, então tenho direito a fazer minhas próprias decisões ao invés de simplesmente seguir os seus comandos.'

'Já falei para você desvincular sua vida passada desta!' Eriol gritou para ela.

'Como quer que eu faça isso se o senhor age como se fosse meu mestre!'

'Eu sou seu pai!' Ele rebateu. 'Quero o melhor para você. E o melhor para uma humana não é ter um relacionamento com um ser das trevas! Você… Melhor que ninguém, deveria saber que seres das trevas não possuem sentimentos! O que você acha que ele quer com você?'

'Hei!' Kazuo chamou a atenção dele novamente, mas Marie segurou o braço do rapaz. 'Eu gosto dela. Você é que nunca gostou de mim, sei lá por quê. Fica me olhando com essa cara feia desde que me viu pela primeira vez e eu não fiz nada contra você.'

'Você existir já me causa problemas. Você seduziu a minha filha.' Eriol o acusou.

'Tousan! Isso é ridículo!' Marie argumentou.

'Ridículo?!' Eriol perguntou com o tom irônico. 'Você sabe do que estou falando.'

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' Shaolin apareceu na porta de casa, olhando para os três com o rosto sério. 'Não é hora de vocês estarem discutindo sobre isso.'

Eriol voltou-se para o garoto e franziu a testa. Não era possível uma pessoa ter evoluído tanto na magia daquela forma em tão pouco tempo. Dava para ver a magia circulando o corpo do garoto de forma tão forte que tornava a aura mágica dele resplandecente de forma que chegava a ofuscar os olhos. Só tinha visto uma aura mágica como aquela antes em uma pessoa, Sakura.

A questão era que Shaolin não poderia "herdar" aquela magia. Um feiticeiro teria maiores probabilidades de ter descendentes dotados de magia, mas Shaolin, a menos de um mês, tinha uma magia apoiada na do pai, assim como Marie se apoiava na sua magia no início de seu treinamento em magia. No entanto, aquele tipo de magia, de energia fantástica que o menino possuía agora, não poderia ser herdado.

Não era exatamente a mesma magia que Sakura, mas era algo tão forte quanto. Entendia perfeitamente agora a apreensão da filha com relação à integridade física do primo. Não havia como o corpo humano do garoto aguentar aquela mudança de energia de forma tão rápida e explosiva.

Eriol observou bem o menino se aproximando e olhando para os três com o rosto interrogativo. Ele parou perto do tio e levantou o rosto encarando-o.

'Ossan…' Shaolin começou a falar devagar. 'Acho que está na hora de colocar a sua cabeça no lugar, o senhor percebeu que nee-san não está bem e não tem nada a ver com a magia dela ter origem nas trevas e, sim, com a energia que ela tem no peito que não pertence a ela. Trancá-la em sua casa não resolverá o problema. Pelo contrário, só se agrava. O senhor sabe que ela precisa devolver essa energia a quem pertence, não é?'

Eriol franziu a testa, encarando o garoto. Inferno. Parecia que estava a frente de Sakura, recebendo outra chamada. Pelo jeito, o garoto tinha herdado bem mais que os olhos verdes da mãe. Soltou um suspiro, inconformado.

'Onde estão seus pais?'

'Estão na pousada Funbari, em Funbarigaoka, perto de Tokyo. Precisamos ir para lá.' Ele respondeu. 'E precisamos da sua parte da chave.'

'Faltam apenas duas, né?' Eriol perguntou.

'Exatamente. A dos Deuses Tengri e Eje e a chave dos Xamãs.'

'E acaba isso?'

'Eu realmente espero que sim, ossan.' O menino respondeu de forma sincera.

'Eu levo vocês até lá.' Eriol decidiu, olhou para o menino. 'Você sabe onde fica?'

'É fácil perceber a energia de kaasan agora.' Ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros levemente.

Eriol franziu a testa. 'Você consegue perceber a energia de Sakura-san?'

Shaolin confirmou com a cabeça. 'Ela está…' Ele desviou os olhos dele rapidamente. 'Ela está esperando por nós. Melhor a gente não demorar mais.'

O homem concordou com a cabeça. Shaolin sorriu de leve para ele, afastando-se. Olhou para a prima e depois para o irmão. 'Melhor a gente pegar logo nossas coisas.' Ele sugeriu.

Kazuo tirou os olhos de Eriol e fitou o irmão. 'Onde você estava, pirralho?'

'Depois lhe conto.' Ele respondeu, caminhando até a escada para ir ao seu quarto pegar a mochila com algumas roupas. Não queria falar sobre isso na frente do tio. 'Vamos, nii-san?' Ele insistiu, pedindo para o irmão acompanhá-lo.

O rapaz ainda ficou na dúvida se deixava ou não Marie sozinha com Eriol, franziu a testa e olhou para a namorada que rodou os olhos.

'Vou pegar minhas coisas, está bem, tousan?' Ela falou, seguindo atrás do menino para o segundo andar.

'Rápido.' Eriol recomendou.

'Certo. Todos nós estamos com pressa.' Ela rebateu e olhou para Kazuo, fez um gesto com a cabeça para o rapaz se mover, também. Não queria deixar ele e o pai sozinhos. Era melhor não arriscar daquela forma, os dois estavam no limite da tolerância.

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto sério de Anna a sua frente. A xamã estava ajudando-a ao máximo, mas começava a ficar cada vez mais difícil manter a barreira protetora que havia levantado para ajudá-la a combater aquela influência negativa tão intensa.

'Sente-se melhor?' Anna perguntou, observando-a.

Sakura soltou um suspiro cansado. 'Sim. Obrigada, novamente.'

'Agora falta pouco.'

'Eu sei.' Ela respondeu, sorrindo de leve. 'Eles já estão vindo para cá.'

'Sim.' A xamã respondeu, puxando seu colar de contas que antes estava maior e envolvida o corpo da feiticeira. Anna colocou seu colar no pescoço e fitou Syaoran que estava num dos cantos do cômodo. Ele estava com o semblante mais sério. Sabia que Sakura estava no limite, conhecia a esposa.

Sakura fitou o esposo e tentou sorrir para ele. 'As crianças já estão chegando. Eriol-san deve estar com eles.'

'Espero que sim. Precisamos terminar logo com isso.'

'Eles fizeram da maneira mais rápida que puderam.' Sakura replicou. 'Estão muito cansados.'

'Eu sei…' Ele falou e soltou um suspiro. Descruzou os braços e caminhou até a esposa, beijando a cabeça dela com carinho. 'Eles fizeram além do que poderiam.'

'Estou muito orgulhosa deles.' Ela falou, fitando Syaoran.

'Estamos.' Ele corrigiu, passando a mão de leve na cabeça da esposa e beijando-a novamente. 'Logo estarão aqui e vamos terminar logo com esta loucura em que Gabriel nos colocou.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça e caminharam devagar até a entrada da pousada onde o carro estacionava.

Eriol olhou o casal de amigos através do parabrisa do carro e soltou um suspiro. Bateu de leve os polegares no volantes e olhou para a filha que estava dormindo no banco de trás com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Kazuo. Estava mais pálida que antes. Tinha passado mal durante a viagem, pedindo para parar o carro. Falou que tinha enjoado. Marie nunca enjoava em viagens. Não sabia se ficava mais preocupado com a filha ou com a atitude dela de ficar o tempo todo abraçada ao rapaz.

Realmente, só se controlou porque Shaolin interveio várias vezes, fazendo-o voltar a razão, inclusive em uma das chamadas o garoto tinha claramente perdido a paciência com ele. Shaolin sabia que a energia que estava fazendo mal à jovem pertencia a mãe dele, embora Eriol ainda não conseguisse entender como a filha a tinha adquirido. O importante agora era devolvê-la para Sakura, de alguma forma. Respirou fundo soltando o ar devagar.

'Falta pouco, ossan.' Shaolin assegurou, olhando para o homem.

O garoto estava no banco ao lado do dele. Abriu a porta e saiu do carro, fitando os pais e abrindo um sorriso. Realmente estava com saudades deles. Reparou que o pai franziu a testa quando o viu.

Syaoran não conseguiu disfarçar a apreensão ao ver a aura do garoto. Kazuo já tinha o alertado, mas realmente não imaginava que estivesse tão forte daquela forma.

Sakura se afastou do marido e caminhou devagar, abrindo os braços e sorriu ao vê-lo correndo até ela. Recebe-o com carinho, beijou a cabeça dele, dizendo que estava muito orgulhosa dele e muito feliz por ele estar de volta com o irmão e a prima.

Syaoran sorriu de leve observando-os abraçados. Aproximou-se deles, mas desviou os olhos para o filho mais velho que saía do carro, ajudando Marie. Ela não parecia bem. Franziu a testa, reparando que Eriol foi até eles e os dois se encararam. Que droga estava acontecendo?

Sakura levantou o rosto e observou Kazuo e Eriol. As auras dos dois estavam agitadas e expandidas. Afastou-se de Shaolin. O garoto voltou-se para o irmão e olhou de esguelha para o pai.

'Aguentei Eriol-ji-san enchendo o saco o tempo todo no caminho para cá. Agora é a vez do senhor.' O garoto falou impaciente.

Syaoran olhou para ele, passou a mão na cabeça do garoto e sorriu de leve, queria abraçá-lo, mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo.

'O que está acontecendo?' Ele perguntou.

'Eles estão namorando e ossan surtou.' Shaolin já foi avisando.

Sakura estalou a língua e Syaoran fechou os olhos, imaginando o tamanho do problema. Kazuo e Marie também não precisavam ter criado mais esta confusão agora.

Sakura encolheu os ombros e sorriu de leve. 'Você pediu por problemas assim, não?'

'Eu?' Syaoran perguntou, olhando para esposa e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela sorriu para ele ainda com as mãos nos ombros de Shaolin. 'Pensei que quisesse problemas com notas e namoradas.' Ela comentou, de forma zombeteira, lembrando-o do que havia dito quando Kazuo surgiu nas vidas deles.

Shaolin sentiu o rosto esquentar com o comentário da mãe.

Ela fez um gesto em direção a Eriol e Kazuo. 'Melhor intervir, Eriol-san não anda muito controlado e é um pai bem ciumento.' Recomendou ao marido.

Syaoran assentiu com a cabeça, soltou um suspiro cansado e começou a se afastar dos dois.

Sakura abraçou o filho por trás e beijou o rosto dele com carinho. Estava com saudades do seu menino. 'Por que tenho a impressão de que o mocinho andou aconselhando o irmão mais velho?'

'Eu?' Shaolin olhou para o lado o rosto da mãe bem próximo ao dele. 'Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eles são mais velhos do que eu.'

'Seu irmão não tem a menor ideia do que é namorar.' Ela falou reparando que ele desviou os olhos dela.

'Mas nee-san sabe.' Shaolin rebateu rapidamente e tentou se afastar da mãe que o apertou mais entre os braços fazendo-o sorrir sem graça.

'Espero que quando essa confusão com o seu irmão terminar, Você não arrume outra.'

'Claro que não.' Shaolin ainda falou vermelho.

'Yuo-kun é bem mais possessivo que Eriol-san.' Ela clarificou.

Shaolin respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Acredite kaasan… Não será Yuo-ji-san que me separará de Kasumi.' Falou em tom baixo.

Sakura sentiu a mudança da aura do menino. Afastou-se dele apenas para parar a sua frente, segurando-o pelos ombros. Estreitou os olhos no filho ao reparar o rosto sério dele. 'O que mais está acontecendo com você, Shaolin?'

Ele desviou os olhos da mãe. 'Acho que a senhora já tem ideia sobre mim e Kasumi.'

Sakura engoliu em seco. 'Você… Você lembrou-se de quê exatamente?'

O menino sorriu de leve para mãe. 'Está tudo bem, kaasan. Não se preocupe.' Ele olhou para a confusão do pai com o tio. 'Acho que é melhor eu tirar Nee-san no meio daquela confusão. Ela não está bem.' Falou e Sakura concordou com a cabeça, mas sabia que o filho estava usando aquilo para fugir de lhe dar uma resposta.

* * *

Syaoran parou entre Eriol e o filho que ainda se encaravam com Marie no meio dos dois. A menina estava bem pálida, realmente parecia doente. Será que não dava para os dois discutirem em outra hora aquela situação?

'Será que dá para os dois manterem a calma? Vamos tentar conversar.' Syaoran falou, reparando que para eles começarem a brigar não faltava muito.

'Você fala isso porque não é sua filha.' Eriol falou entre os dentes.

'É o meu filho.' Syaoran rebateu.

'Não tenho nada que conversar com ele.' Kazuo retrucou e recebeu um olhar sério do pai. Entendeu rapidamente que era melhor manter-se calado, já conhecia bem aquele olhar de reprovação que era bem parecido com o que o irmão lhe lançava quando falava algo que não era para ter falado. Era estranho constatar que apesar de Shaolin e todos comentarem que ele era o que mais parecia com o pai, o irmão mais novo tinha o mesmo olhar de reprovação que o pai.

'Está tudo bem, ojisan.' Marie falou, tentando sorrir de leve. Ela tentava se manter firme entre os dois. 'Tousan veio conosco para trazer a chave, né?' Ela falou, olhando para Eriol que desviou os olhos de Kazuo e fitou a filha.

'Sim… A chave.' Ele falou. 'Depois vamos embora.'

'Depois decidimos isso.' Ela rebateu, forçando um sorriso. Virou o rosto e observou Sakura que estava mais afastada. Precisava falar com a tia o quanto antes. Abriu um sorriso aliviada em vê-la aparentemente bem. Deu um passo para ir ao encontro dela e cambaleou, fazendo Eriol e Kazuo tentarem segurá-la.

'Solta a minha filha.' Eriol ordenou entre os dentes.

'Solta a minha namorada.' Kazuo falou ao mesmo tempo.

Syaoran rodou os olhos. Como se tudo já não estivesse confuso o suficiente, mais aquela.

Marie tentou se afastar dos dois e agradeceu aos céus quando Shaolin empurrou de leve o pai e parou a frente dela.

'Está me devendo mais uma.' O garoto falou, sabendo que a prima literalmente se agarraria a ele para se afastar dos dois.

'Me tira daqui logo, pirralho. Este dois vão me enlouquecer.' Ela pediu quase suplicando.

'Nada disso, Marie. Você fica comigo.' Eriol ainda tentou argumentar.

'Eu vou falar com Sakura-ba-san.' Marie falou de forma firme, olhando para o pai. 'Não é hora do senhor ficar discutindo isso.'

'Ela tem razão, Ossan.' Shaolin reforçou a colocação da prima e começando já a levar a prima para longe da confusão. Ele sabia o que exatamente a jovem precisava para ficar finalmente bem. Olhou para a mãe e a viu com o rosto preocupado se aproximando.

Eriol ajeitou o corpo, incomodado com a chamada que levou da filha e do menino. 'Vamos resolver tudo de uma vez para ir para casa, então.' Ele em voz alta para que Marie escutasse. A jovem apenas soltou um suspiro começando a se irritar.

Shaolin olhou de esguelha para a prima. 'Vai dar tudo certo, nee-san.' Disse com confiança e percebeu o semblante abatido da prima. 'E você já deveria saber que eu sempre tenho razão.'

Marie bem que queria dar um cascudo no primo pela petulância, mas no fundo…

'Espero que esteja certo, Shaolin-kun.' Falou com a voz fraca e sentiu o menino a segurando mais forte.

'Eu estou.' Ele confirmou tentando passar aquela certeza para ela.

Sakura se aproximou do filho e olhou de maneira preocupada para Marie que levantou o rosto fitando-a com um sorriso fraco.

'Obassan…'

Sakura sorriu para ela rapidamente. 'Vamos logo conversar, Marie-chan. Fico feliz que tenha voltado bem com meus meninos.'

A jovem aumentou o sorriso para ela, começava a acreditar que o primo estava certo.

* * *

Eriol observou a filha e Shaolin se afastando e falando em tom baixo um com o outro. Gostava do menino e realmente estava muito preocupado com ele. Shaolin de certa forma despertava nele os mesmos sentimentos que tinha para Sakura e Syaoran. Era um garoto incrível, não só por ser o melhor amigo de Marie mas por toda as colocações que o menino sempre fez em relação a magia durante o treinamento que ele fez ministrado por Eriol como também quando conversava com ele sobre literatura. Adorava emprestar livros para o garoto e depois conversar com ele sobre a história quando o menino devolvia o livro para ele e já pedia um próximo.

Gostava de Shaolin, sentia por ele algo bem diferente do que sentia pelo outro filho de Syaoran. Voltou-se para Kazuo com o rosto duro. 'E você fica longe dela.'

'Saco.' Kazuo soltou, incomodado. 'Não tem porque eu ficar longe dela.'

'Já falei… Minha filha é humana… Relacione-se com seres da sua espécie.'

'Hei!' Syaoran parou na frente do filho, olhando para Eriol com cara de poucos amigos. 'O que está querendo dizer com isso?'

'Eu sei me defender sozinho, oyaji.' Kazuo falou, tentando empurrar o pai, mas arregalou os olhos reparando na aura de Syaoran aumentar e ele afastá-lo.

'Não se mete nisso agora você.' Syaoran falou, sem desviar os olhos de Eriol. 'O que você quis dizer com isso, Hiiragizawa?'

'Que mantenha o seu filho demônio longe da minha filha. Sei muito bem o que demônios querem com humanas.'

'Está me ofendendo desta maneira!' Syaoran falou entre os dentes. 'Casei com Sakura quando eu era um, então sua teoria está equivocada, como sempre, Hiiragizawa.'

'Casou?' Eriol perguntou olhando para Syaoran franzindo a testa. 'Você foi morar com ela.'

'Porque meus documentos não estavam acertados. Você sabe muito bem dessa história.'

'O que eu sei é que o seu filho demônio seduziu a minha filha.'

'Seduziu?' Syaoran rebateu. 'Claro! Porque sua filha é incapaz de tomar decisões sozinha. E você sempre sabe de tudo, não é?'

'Eu sei o melhor para ela.'

'E o que pretende fazer, Hiiragizawa? Vai manipular os sentimentos da sua filha para ela deixar de gostar do meu filho?'

Eriol trincou os dentes. 'Você está levando para o lado pessoal.'

'É claro que estou! Você está falando do meu filho. Além de estar colocando em questão meu relacionamento com a mulher que eu amo durante o período em que eu fui um demônio.'

Kazuo olhou o pai e Eriol aos berros um com o outro e coçou a cabeça não entendendo muito o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu quando uma mão tocou no seu ombro e virou-se para o lado, fitando Sakura que sorria para ele de forma doce.

'Venha, Kazuo-kun.' Ela o chamou, fazendo o rapaz ficar mais perdido ainda.

'Bem... Eu acho que…' Soltou um suspiro. 'Não sei o que faço.' Falou com sinceridade.

Sakura sorriu para ele e passou o braço nos ombros do rapaz. 'Seu pai está com algumas coisas entaladas na garganta há bastante tempo. Deixa ele aproveitar esta oportunidade que você deu para ele.'

'Eu?' Kazuo perguntou.

'Sim… Você está fazendo um favor para ele.' Sakura ainda falou puxando o rapaz, que se mostrava confuso ao observar o pai e o pai de Marie ainda discutindo.

'Eu realmente estou errado em gostar da Marie?' Kazuo perguntou para Sakura quase num sussurro, olhando para baixo com a testa franzida. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê o pai da garota era tão contra ao namoro deles.

Sakura sorriu para o rapaz e passou a mão no rosto dele, fazendo-o voltar a fitá-la. 'Claro que não, querido. Eriol-san é que, infelizmente, ainda não consegue entender direito o que é gostar de alguém. Ele acha que gostar ou amar é manter o controle. Não conseguiu ainda entender o que realmente é gostar de alguém.'

'Mas ele é o pai dela, não é?' Kazuo argumentou.

'Mas não é dono dos sentimentos dela e nem dos seus.' Sakura respondeu com doçura. 'O importante é você e Marie-chan gostarem um do outro. O resto…' Ela falou olhando para os dois homens discutindo e soltou um suspiro. 'Não é o que importa. Venha… Esta discussão ainda vai longe. É muita coisa que os dois têm que resolver entre eles.'

'Não queria colocar oyaji numa situação assim.' Ele ainda falou, sendo levado pela esposa do pai pelos ombros para se afastar da confusão.

Sakura soltou uma risadinha. 'Como eu falei… Você deu uma ótima oportunidade para o seu pai tirar algumas coisas do passado a limpo com Eriol-san.'

Kazuo olhou para a esposa do pai e sorriu para ela de leve. Sakura era sempre muito gentil com ele. Estava feliz em revê-la e saber que ela estava aparentemente bem.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e se afastaram, reparando que, finalmente, Eriol e Syaoran trocaram os primeiros socos. Sakura franziu a testa, sabia que o marido estava no limite da paciência. Estava há tempo demais com ela tentando controlar a vontade de realmente socar alguma coisa, mas Eriol não era um adversário à altura para ele, não seria uma luta justa, mesmo vendo que quem havia partido para agressão física primeiro fora a reencarnação de Clow.

Syaoran segurou o punho de Eriol e franziu a testa encarando-o. Eriol estava brincando com o perigo em levar aquela discussão para a agressão física.

'Estou com você entalado na minha garganta a muito tempo, Hiiragizawa.' Ele falou entre os dentes.

'E está usando aquele demônio para seduzir minha filha e me atingir?'

'Você está maluco? Você acha mesmo que eu faria uma merda dessa?' Syaoran rebateu. 'Quem usa os outros, os sentimentos dos outros para atingir objetivos é você, não eu.'

'Você sabe muito bem quais foram os meus motivos.'

'Eu não quero nem saber quais foram os seus motivos. Não me encha o saco agora falando esse monte de merda.'

'Queria ver se fosse uma filha sua?'

'Primeiro! Ele é meu filho. Estamos falando do meu filho. E segundo… quem andava em cima do muro não era eu quando era um demônio e, sim, outra pessoa.' Syaoran falou, olhando sério para Eriol que arregalou os olhos entendendo exatamente a que ele estava se referindo. 'Então presta atenção no que eu vou falar só dessa vez. A natureza de um indivíduo não determina caráter, nem o bem ou mal que ele faz àqueles ao seu redor. Se fosse assim, os humanos não fariam tanto mal uns aos outros. A natureza apenas determina a dificuldade que se tem de controlar a própria energia negativa, os próprios demônios. Meu filho é um bom garoto! Ele ser um demônio não diminui em nada o mérito dessa questão. Pelo contrário! Isso apenas torna o fato mais extraordinário devido ao esforço que ele precisa fazer para não ceder aos instintos mais básicos que todos nós trazemos dentro de nós. Se você tem alguma objeção ao namoro dos dois, é melhor que seja por um motivo melhor que "ele é um demônio". Entendeu?' Falou, empurrando o homem que deu uns passos para trás, observando-o.

Encararam-se de forma arisca por alguns segundos. Eriol ajeitou os óculos no rosto e cruzou os braços incomodado.

'Se o seu filho… Magoar a minha filha…'

'Se ele fizer isso… Pode ter certeza que quem vai dar um corretivo nele sou eu.' Syaoran o interrompeu.

Eriol desviou os olhos de Syaoran e respirou fundo, tentando controlar a raiva.

Syaoran soltou um suspiro. 'Você sabe muito bem o quanto gosto de sua filha. Não permitiria que alguém a magoasse, mas este seu discurso já está me enchendo o saco há muito tempo.' Ele falou de forma sincera. 'Não pense que eu não percebia o quanto você estava nervoso quando voltei do mundo das trevas pela primeira vez. Estava todo preocupado por eu acabar prejudicando Sakura, mas quem quase a matou foi um humano. E agora, outra vez, quem está quase provocando o Caos é um humano, não um demônio.'

Eriol fechou os olhos e levou uma mão no rosto. 'Você tem razão.' Falou por fim.

'Ótimo que entendeu.'

O inglês encarou-o novamente. 'Mas isso não quer dizer que eu permito o namoro dos dois.'

'E vai fazer o quê, Hiiragizawa?'

'Pelo jeito… Vou ter que engolir, não é?'

'Assim como engoli a história que você criou de Pilar e Guardião. Engole e aceita que dói menos.'

'Você está mais irritante do que quando era garoto ou demônio.'

'E você mais arrogante.'

'Ótimo!' Sakura falou, parando entre os dois. 'Os meninos já se acertaram também! Estão até trocando elogios!' Falou de maneira irônica. Ela olhou de um para o outro. 'Será que podemos agora falar de coisas sérias ou vocês dois ainda querem fazer o mano-a-mano de basquete para decidir as coisas?'

Syaoran soltou um suspiro e tentou relaxar os ombros tensos. Desviou os olhos de Sakura e fitou o Kazuo que estava mais afastado, sorriu de leve, pensando que, apesar da confusão e da situação delicada que ele tinha colocado a todos com o namoro com Marie, mostrava que o filho tinha sentimentos e isso já o tornava especial, principalmente pela natureza dele. Sakura tinha razão, era realmente um bom menino.

Shaolin apareceu na porta da pousada com o rosto sério, o menino tinha deixado Marie dentro da pousada para descansar. O garoto olhou para além de onde o pai estava com a mãe. Caminhou, parando ao lado de Kazuo que percebeu a aura do irmão agitada.

'O que foi, Shaolin?' Kazuo perguntou, virando-se para o irmão.

'Gabriel e o outro estão vindo.' Ele respondeu e logo uma forte luz explodiu, chamando a atenção de todos.

Gabriel e Raziel surgiram acompanhados de um casal de humanos que pareciam bem cansados, esgotados. Roupas sujas de sangue e rasgadas. Pareciam que estavam vindo de uma guerra.

Syaoran virou-se para trás, assim como Sakura, e reconheceu Logan. Franziu a testa, caminhando até eles devagar. Levou a mão até a cabeça e balançou de leve, voltando a sentir aquele zunido chato. Fitou Logan, cumprimentando-o com um gesto com a cabeça. Reparou que o caçador sorriu de leve, provavelmente percebendo que a presença dele não era a mesma de quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez.

Syaoran voltou-se para Gabriel com o olhar duro. 'Que merda está acontecendo, Gabriel?'

O Anjo soltou um suspiro. 'O grupo que está atacando o Pilar no universo do senhor Väktare vendo que estavam perdendo o controle.' Ele sorriu rapidamente olhando para Sakura. Ela realmente era incrível. Voltou-se para Syaoran que o fitava ainda com o rosto duro. 'Sua esposa conseguiu controlar de forma incrível a corrupção e a carga negativa que o outro pilar estava sendo atacado.'

Syaoran fez um gesto com a cabeça sentindo-se orgulhoso. Sabia do potencial infinito da esposa. No entanto, franziu a testa observando semblante preocupado do arcanjo a sua frente. 'O que está pegando?'

Gabriel desviou os olhos do seu alter-ego, sabendo que a informação que forneceria irritaria-o. 'Eles requisitaram um nova ajuda. Estamos preocupados.'

'Ajuda?' Syaoran perguntou, realmente começando a se irritar.

'Sim.' Raziel tomou a palavra. 'Acreditamos que além de Feiticeiros… temos um demônio ajudando-os agora.'

Syaoran olhou para Logan. 'Eu avisei que deveria desenvolver melhor seu dom.'

Logan assentiu com a cabeça. 'Verdade.' Respondeu. 'Mas não imaginamos que seríamos atacados por tantos feiticeiros tão fortes e de uma vez só. Além disso, tenho a parcela de culpa pelo preconceito com relação aos feiticeiros e seres das trevas.' Falou de forma sincera.

'Isso está afetando minha esposa.' Syaoran comentou entre os dentes, fazendo Logan tirar os olhos dele e fitou Sakura que se aproximava devagar.

O homem sorriu de leve, observando a energia da Grande Mãe em volta da feiticeira. Ele olhou para a mulher que estava ao seu lado e fez um gesto de leve com a cabeça para que ela observasse Sakura se aproximando.

Sakura reconheceu Katrina e sorriu para eles. Lembrava-se claramente de quando observou os dois se abraçando, logo depois que Logan atravessou o portal que ela tinha aberto para ele. Fora justamente no mesmo dia que Syaoran tinha sido intimado a voltar para o mundo das trevas pelos mesmo dois anjos que agora estavam à frente deles. Ela parou ao lado do esposo, se entreolharam rapidamente.

'Qual sua ideia?' Sakura falou olhando para o anjo. 'Ou vai ter que consultar seu supervisor… Ou o supervisor de vocês dois?' Ela falou, olhando para os dois seres celestes.

Raziel franziu a testa e olhou para Gabriel. 'Do que ela está falando?'

'Miguel.' Gabriel respondeu baixo e encolheu os ombros.

'Eu não acredito que você pediu ajuda para ele?'

'Ele quem se meteu sem me avisar.'

'Hei…' Syaoran chamou atenção novamente deles. 'Depois vocês discutem isso… Agora é melhor falarem de uma vez qual o plano de vocês para arrumar essa confusão.'

'Precisamos de ajuda.' Logan foi direto, encarando Syaoran. 'Os caçadores sozinhos não possuem força suficiente para derrotar o grupo de feiticeiros e principalmente o demônio superior que estão atacando a Grande Mãe. Tivemos muitas baixas. Nosso grupo foi reduzido pela metade e eles continuam tão ou mais fortes.'

Syaoran olhou para Gabriel. 'Vocês não podem ajudá-los?'

'Não podemos agir nos planos inferiores.' Raziel respondeu.

'Tem certeza disso?' Syaoran perguntou. Realmente começava a duvidar com relação a situação dos arcanjos, principalmente depois de conversar com a esposa sobre Shaolin e a suspeita e deduções que os dois tiraram.

Gabriel e Raziel entreolharam-se sem graça.

'Se intervirmos… colocamos nossa existência em risco.' Gabriel falou de forma sincera finalmente.

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Como assim?'

'Anjos e demônios estão nos dois extremos do ciclo evolutivo de uma alma. Demônios e anjos deixam de existir se forem eliminados.'

'Deixam de existir?' Logan perguntou, olhando desconfiado para Raziel.

Os dois estavam incomodados. 'Exatamente. A intervenção nos planos inferiores é altamente perigosa a nossa existência. Diferente de humanos que por possuirem um "corpo", a alma apenas se desprende do material. Nós não possuímos o "material".'

Logan franziu a testa olhando de Raziel para Gabriel, e mostrando-se contrariado. 'Estão com medo de colocar a existência de vocês em jogo, então?'

Os dois arcanjo voltaram a se entreolhar. 'Alguns de nós sempre interviram... mesmo colocando nossa existência em jogo…'

'Provavelmente os mais corajosos e menos preguiçosos, não?' Syaoran olhou contrariado para Raziel que encolheu os ombros constrangido.

'Não é tão fácil assim. Os mais inconsequentes fazem isso.' Rebateu.

Sakura repousou uma mão no braço do esposo, pedindo para que ele mantivesse a calma. Ele soltou um suspiro. 'O que realmente querem?'

'Precisamos de sua ajuda novamente, senhor Li.' Raziel respondeu. 'O senhor é feiticeiro, poderá combater de forma mais eficaz contra o inimigo.'

Syaoran trincou os dentes. 'Como posso fazer isso? Preciso permanecer ao lado de Sakura. As coisas estão resvalando de forma muito perigosa para este universo também.'

Logan concordou com a cabeça. 'Eu imagino. Agradecemos pela ajuda que está nos dando de forma indireta.' Ele falou, olhando para Sakura que sorriu de leve. 'Raziel nos explicou sobre você e a Grande Mãe.'

'Estou tentando fazer o meu melhor para ajudá-los, Väktare-san.' Ela respondeu, tentando sorrir de leve.

Logan tirou os olhos dela e fitou Shaolin e Kazuo que estavam um pouco mais atrás deles, franziu a testa de leve e voltou a fitar Sakura e Syaoran. 'São seus filhos?'

Syaoran olhou sobre os ombros os dois e sorriu de leve. 'Sim. São meus filhos.' Respondeu, voltando a olhar o caçador. 'Acho que eles podem nos ajudar. Foram treinados tanto em lutas quanto magia.'

Logan ainda tinha os olhos cravados nos dois. 'Como pode ter filhos com naturezas tão opostas?'

'São dois ótimos meninos.' Sakura respondeu. 'Não importa a natureza de cada um deles.'

'Mas o mais novo… Ele tem…' Reteve-se e olhou para Gabriel e Raziel que estava ao lado dele. 'Aquele garoto… Ele é um de vocês? Um dos "inconsequentes"?' Não teve como não evitar a pergunta irônica.

Syaoran riu, não pode negar que adorou a colocação de Logan para constranger os dois arcanjos. Porém, Sakura ainda estava séria. Verdade que tinha e muito medo do que constatava quando observava a magia de Shaolin.

'Não!' Sakura respondeu dando um passo a frente com o rosto duro e de forma assertiva. 'Ele não é um deles. Ele é nosso filho.' Os anjos se entreolharam fazendo ela ficar mais furiosa. 'E espero que isso esteja bem claro para vocês.' Sentiu quando Syaoran segurou seu braço, pedindo agora para ela se manter a calma.

Gabriel engoliu em seco. 'Existem seres com a natureza humana, natureza demoníaca, assim como existem os seres de natureza celestial, senhora Li. Shaolin nunca pertenceu a este plano, veio apenas para cumprir uma tarefa.'

Syaoran segurou mais forte o braço da esposa, pois sentiu que ela estava pronta para avançar em cima de Gabriel.

'Ele é meu filho…' Repetiu entre os dentes. 'Se você pensar em tirá-lo de mim como tentou fazer com Syaoran, Gabriel-san... Eu juro, que não importa a sua natureza, eu acabo com você… Com vocês.' Ela falou, olhando de Gabriel para Raziel que se entreolharam incomodados.

Syaoran franziu a testa e olhou para trás observando os dois filhos que agora trocavam olhares apreensivos. Sabiam que estavam falando deles. Eram curiosos. Como imaginou os dois já começaram a se aproximar para saber o que estava acontecendo. Eriol passou por eles e Shaolin avisou que Marie estava dentro da pousada com a senhora Asakura.

Os garotos pararam ao lado de Syaoran e Sakura, encarando os anjos. Gabriel sorriu de leve para o menino.

'Não pensei que o veria novamente.' O garoto falou de forma sincera. 'Só faltam as duas últimas chaves agora e já sabemos onde elas estão.' Ele desviou os olhos para Logan e franziu a testa de leve, virando-se para o pai e depois para Logan. 'Que merda é essa? Quem é ele?' Falou, fazendo um gesto em direção ao caçador que sorriu de leve, balançando a cabeça. Sakura tinha razão, o garoto era direto demais para ser um arcanjo.

'Olha o linguajar, Shaolin!' Sakura repreendeu o filho que encolheu os ombros e se desculpou entre os dentes.

'O Shaolin tem razão…' Kazuo interveio. 'Ele tem a mesma presença do oyaji, por quê? O que vocês dois andaram aprontando errado desta vez?' Perguntou para os anjos.

'Väktare é o guardião do universo que está sendo atacado.' Raziel clarificou novamente.

'Vamos ajudá-lo.' Syaoran falou. 'Vocês dois vão comigo.' Ele falou apontando para os filhos. 'Assim resolveremos a questão mais rápido. Não posso me manter afastado de Sakura por muito tempo.'

Raziel soltou um suspiro. 'Talvez seja o melhor… Como falamos, acreditamos que alguns demônios também tenham passado para o universo do senhor Väktare. Será importante a espada celestial.'

'Que espada é esta?' Syaoran falou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Gabriel coçou a cabeça sem graça. 'A espada que deveria pertencer ao guardião, mas… Agora está com Shaolin.'

Syaoran olhou para o filho que desviou os olhos dele. Não queria contar para o pai o que tinha acontecido com ele no Vaticano, sentia-se extremamente envergonhado do que tinha feito. Endireitou o corpo e sentiu a mão de Kazuo, bagunçando os cabelos dele.

'Vai ser moleza pra gente, não é, pirralho?' Ele falou sorrindo de leve para o irmão.

Shaolin tentou tirar a mão do irmão da cabeça. 'Não me chame de pirralho.' Retrucou.

Syaoran olhou para os dois e sorriu de leve, observando que eles andavam se dando muito bem. Sempre quis filhos com idades próximas para exatamente isso que estava vendo agora. Reparou que Sakura olhava para ele sorrindo de leve também. Ela tinha razão. Quando essa loucura toda estivesse finalizada, deveriam acertar a situação de Kazuo e fazer ele oficialmente parte da família, era questão apenas de papéis agora.

Logan olhou para os dois garotos e franziu a testa, reparou que Katrina observava os dois sorrindo. Provavelmente estava lembrando dos filhos de quem eles tiveram que se separar durante aquela guerra que estavam travando. 'Vamos? O tempo é curto.'

'Sim.' Gabriel falou, soltou um suspiro. 'Os universos estão tão inconstantes, que acho que conseguirá abrir um portal sem grandes problemas, Shaolin.'

'Eu? Por que eu?' O garoto perguntou.

'Porque sim e pronto. Sem perguntas, Shaolin.' Sakura cortou o menino que olhou para a mãe sem entender aquela apreensão toda. Ela olhou para Gabriel com o rosto duro. 'Nem pense em fazer o que você me ameaçou daquela vez, Gabriel. Você já sabe o que eu sou capaz de fazer. Quero os três de volta. Os três, entendeu?'

O anjo confirmou com a cabeça. E olhou para o garoto, coçou a cabeça de leve. 'Vou ensinar como você cria um rasgo entre os universos com sua espada, certo?'

Ele endireitou o corpo. 'Ah! Aquele lance de cortar as cordas?'

Gabriel ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele e depois fechou o rosto, deduzindo que pelo visto Miguel já havia explicado algumas coisas para o garoto. 'Miguel é muito metido mesmo. Não é porque ele é o supervisor pode ficar passando por cima da gente. Isso está errado.' Falou para Raziel incomodado.

Raziel deu de ombros. 'Vai você lá reclamar com ele.'

'Você é um covarde também.' Gabriel rebateu. 'Vou levar isso para a ouvidoria.' Resmungou.

Shaolin olhou de um anjo para o outro. 'Hei! Eu apenas sei disso… Não foi Miguel quem me falou.' O garoto coçou a bochecha sem graça. 'Na verdade, não lembro direito da onde tirei isso.'

Os dois anjos se entreolharam apreensivos. Gabriel olhou em direção a Sakura que olhava séria para o filho, ela cerrou os punhos e o marido percebeu a agitação da aura dele. Isso poderia ser perigoso. Sakura estava novamente se sentindo encurralada ao começar a temer perder o filho. Tinha que intervir.

'Vamos logo com isso.' Syaoran falou irritado com os dois anjos. 'Este zunido está me irritando novamente. Quanto antes a gente voltar melhor.'

O menino desviou os olhos do anjo e fitou o pai que fez um gesto autorizando. O garoto respirou fundo e olhou para a mãe que sorriu para ele para passar confiança. Pegou a esfera de dentro do bolso e Syaoran observou que ela tinha mudado de cor. Entendeu o que o Kazuo falou quando disse que o garoto tinha fundido a espada dele com a outra do exorcista.

A mandala surgiu aos pés do garoto e Sakura inclinou a cabeça de leve observando a nova modificação dela, trincou os dentes de leve e abaixou os olhos. Não importava o plano de origem do filho, Shaolin era seu filho agora e era assim que ele deveria continuar. Olhou para Kazuo e pensou que o queria como filho também.

A espada se formou nas mãos do garoto e ele sentiu-se envergonhado por todos estarem olhando para ele. Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Era melhor fazer as coisas de forma rápida. Fechou os olhos e conseguia ver o universo em que estava agora tornar-se como fitas e logo depois como linhas que com o soprar de leve do vento balançavam e faziam com que fosse possível ver outro universo através delas devido ao movimento das fitas que estavam à sua frente.

Levantou a espada a frente e apenas separou estas linhas em um ponto afastando-as como se abrisse uma cortina. Abriu os olhos e viu formado a sua frente, através da luz, o portal para o universo de Logan.

'Vamos.' Syaoran falou, batendo de leve no ombro de Kazuo. Olhou rapidamente para Sakura e acenou com a cabeça. 'Voltamos logo.' Ela sorriu para ele concordando.

Logan e Katrina passaram pela brecha e os anjos desapareceram. Shaolin olhou para a mãe e sorriu para ela de leve.

'Kaasan.' Ele a chamou fazendo-a sorrir para ele. 'Nee-san… Ela precisa lhe devolver algo.'

Sakura franziu a testa de leve pensando em como Shaolin poderia saber sobre aquilo, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 'Vou conversar com ela.'

'Ela e Kazuo… não é só por causa da carta.'

'Eu sei.' Ela falou e sorriu de forma triste. 'Só que ela é quem precisa acreditar nisto.'

O menino concordou com a cabeça. 'Voltamos logo, kaasan.'

'Eu estarei esperando vocês.' Ela falou e observou o menino passar pelo rasgo dentre os universos e depois ele se fechar. Soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça de leve. Três das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida estavam novamente longe dela. Esperava que eles fossem rápidos. Levou uma das mãos ao peito e fechou os olhos de leve. Franziu a testa e abriu-os decidida. Estava na hora de conversar com Marie.

* * *

Syaoran caminhava pela mata fechada olhando em volta, franziu a testa observando as copas das árvores altíssimas, era estranho Logan não se desenvolver em magia num lugar que emanava tanta magia em volta. Não tinha sido à toa que os dois universos no final eram os mais próximos, qualquer invocação de magia ou ritual que algum feiticeiro fizesse naturalmente chamaria aquele universo por questão de afinidade.

Olhou para trás, observando os dois filhos que caminhavam devagar atrás dele. Estavam conversando sobre Eriol. Kazuo estava questionando o irmão do porquê o mago não gostar dele e Shaolin pelo jeito tinha perdido um pouco a paciência com o tio, pois já estava chamando-o de "mente limitada".

'Hum… onde você se meteu hoje pela manhã? Podia ter avisado a gente onde iria para não nos preocupar.' Kazuo repreendeu o irmão.

O garoto respirou fundo. 'Fui ver Kasumi. Estava com saudades.'

Kazuo sorriu de lado e balançou a cabeça. Era até óbvio o que o irmão tinha ido fazer pela manhã, até pela pressa dele que deixou o café pela metade. Shaolin estava morrendo de saudades de Kasumi.

'Queria ter ido com você. Estou com saudades da pirralha gulosa.'

Shaolin endireitou o corpo. 'Não tinha cabimento você ir comigo. Como é que eu posso namorar em paz com você me atazanando.'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos e estaqueou. Peraí! Namorar? Kurogane arrancaria o fígado do filho e por tabela o dele também. Não era tonto, sabia dos sentimentos do filho pela menina, mas eles eram novos ainda. Correção: a princesinha Kurogane era muito nova para namorar qualquer gaki metido a príncipe encantado.

'Você está de sacanagem comigo?' Ele falou, olhando sério para o garoto. 'Vocês dois estão de sacanagem comigo, é isso?' Syaoran perguntou, olhando de um para outro. 'Não dava para arranjar namoradas na escola? No clube? Sei lá onde! Tinham que ser logo as filhas dos caras mais chatos da face da Terra?!'

Os dois se entreolharam e soltaram um suspiro. 'Eu resolvo a parada sozinho.' Shaolin falou contrariado.

'Eu também resolveria a parada sozinho.' Kazuo replicou.

Syaoran olhou para os dois. 'Vamos ter que conversar sério quando terminar isso daqui. Vocês dois!' Ele falou e voltou a caminhar atrás de Logan que já tinha aberto uma distância entre eles. Soltou um suspiro. 'Não tô afim de ser avô tão cedo.' Esclareceu contrariado, já prevendo a confusão que seria quando voltassem e o amigo descobrisse que sua princesinha estava namorando justamente com o seu caçula.

'Eu não tenho idade para isso.' Shaolin rebateu.

'Deixa-me mais tranquilo saber que tem conhecimento disso.' Syaoran retrucou. 'Considerando quem é o pai da sua namorada.'

'Ainda não tenho idade.' Ele completou. Levando em seguida um cascudo do pai.

'Você anda bem assanhado.' Retrucou.

'Eu não falei nada demais.' O menino retrucou incomodado.

'Vocês estão falando do quê?' Kazuo olhou de um para o outro. 'Ah! Do tal contato especial?'

Shaolin bateu a mão no rosto. 'Melhor você explicar melhor isso para ele, tousan.'

'Eu não quero me unir com ninguém e depois dar o azar de não conseguir desunir de forma correta.' Ele resmungou. 'Isso é perigoso.'

'Unir?' Syaoran perguntou olhando para o filho. 'Do que diabos você está falando?'

'Foi o Shaolin quem falou.' Kazuo respondeu e o homem olhou para o caçula que estava mais vermelho que nem um tomate maduro.

'Ah! Agora tudo faz sentido. Foi sua esta ideia de namoro entre Marie e o seu irmão, não foi Shaolin?'

'Eu?' O garoto replicou incomodado. 'Agora Kazuo que namora e eu é que sou culpado? Ele que é assanhado, não eu!'

'Mas você quem disse que se namora primeiro e depois tem o tal contato especial.' Kazuo falou, pulando um obstáculo e seguido logo pelo pai e o irmão. 'Inclusive, disse que depois você teria com a Kasumi.'

'Eu não falei nada disso!' O garoto quase gritou. 'Você está confundindo tudo.'

'Você está de sacanagem comigo mesmo, não é, Shaolin?! Kurogane vai arrancar o seu fígado!'

O garoto se tremeu todo. 'Ele não é tão ruim assim.'

'Pior que ele vai querer arrancar o meu por tabela.' Syaoran ainda completou incomodado.

'Eu vou arrumar tudo quando voltar.' Shaolin falou e olhou para Kazuo. 'E você para de falar… Cada vez que fala me compromete mais! Eu não deveria ter me metido mesmo entre você e nee-san. Maldita hora que resolvi falar com você.'

'Ah, que isso… Você tinha razão! Aquele negócio de beijar é muito bom.'

'Nii-san! Para de falar sobre isso… Pelo amor de Deus!'

Syaoran parou novamente de caminhar e olhou para o caçula. 'Você não tem idade para isso e ainda atiçou o seu irmão?! Eu não acredito nisso!' Falou com uma mão no rosto. 'De onde você aprendeu isso, Shaolin?'

O garoto coçou a bochecha sem graça. 'Maratonas de filmes românticos com kaasan, nee-san e a Kasumi.' Falou. 'Você me obrigava a ficar com elas enquanto fugia. Foi fácil. Pensando bem… a culpa também foi do Kurogane-ji-san, porque Tomoyo-ba-san também adorava fazer aquelas maratonas melosas.'

'Eu deveria ter carregado você mais vezes para o dojo.' Syaoran se recriminou. 'Sabia que ficar debaixo da saia de Sakura não daria certo.'

'E também era bem fácil ver você e kaasan se beijando em casa.' Shaolin falou sorrindo de lado e achando mais graça quando viu o pai vermelho.

'Ah, sim… O tal do agarramento.' Kazuo completou, deixando o homem numa situação pior. 'Eu também vi.'

'Vocês dois têm mentes maliciosas demais. Não sei de onde puxaram isso.'

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram um para o outro. 'Hei… hei…' Syaoran falou olhando de um para o outro. 'O que esta troca de olhares está querendo dizer? Eu sou o pai de vocês!'

Shaolin cruzou os braços e encarou o pai. 'Com quantos anos você beijou kaasan pela primeira vez, tousan?'

Syaoran teve uma crise de tosse fazendo os dois olharem para ele desconfiados.

'O que você acha, nii-san?' Shaolin perguntou para o irmão enquanto o pai ainda tossia. 'Eu acho que foi com menos idade que eu.'

'Será? Talvez… Quantos anos você tem mesmo?'

'Treze.' Shaolin respondeu.

'Vocês dois... parem!' Syaoran respondeu irritado.

'Oyaji falou que conheceu sua mãe com dez anos. Caçando as cartas.' Kazuo respondeu, lembrando-se da história que o pai contou.

'Isso mesmo.'

'Com dez anos já pode beijar?' Kazuo perguntou.

Shaolin estreitou os olhos no pai que levantou as sobrancelhas. 'Já podia, tousan?'

'Hei!' Syaoran falou olhando sério para eles. 'Que falta de respeito é esta? Claro que não! Com dez anos éramos crianças. Assim como você também é só uma criança.' Ele falou olhando para Shaolin.

'Ah, sim… Kaasan contou que só falou que gostava do senhor quando tinha doze anos, não é?'

'Então eu aposto em doze anos.' Kazuo falou.

'Isso é um ano mais novo do que eu.' Shaolin comentou.

'Vocês dois estão querendo me enlouquecer!' Syaoran falou voltando a caminhar contrariado. 'Vão ficar os dois de castigo… Por anos!'

Shaolin e Kazuo riram um para o outro e caminharam atrás do pai que pisava duro. Inferno, ele pensou. Tinha se arrependido de ter pensado que só tinha pedido aos céus problemas como aquele com os filhos. Nunca pensou o quão constrangedora seria a situação.

'Ah, e o contato especial?!' Kazuo lembrou.

'Pergunta para tousan. Ele vai explicar direitinho para você.' Shaolin replicou. 'Eu não tenho idade ainda para isso.'

Syaoran olhou para os dois. Correção: Ele não tinha ideia do quanto constrangedora poderia ser a situação ainda.

'Outra hora… Outra hora.' Syaoran respondeu por fim.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do capítulo:**_ _ **Love Someone**_ _(Amar Alguém) by Jason Mraz_

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _Sakura e Syaoran voltaram de vez e ficam agora até o final da história! Eriol e Tomoyo também aparecerão mais nesta reta final da história._

 _Pontos a serem comentados neste capitulo:_

 _1) Acho que deve ter dado para sentir como cada um reage a situações parecidas, não? Enquanto Marie se apega a sua existência anterior, fazendo-a inclusive deixar de viver uma coisa maravilhosa nesta, Kasumi e Shaolin querem mais é deixar as coisas para o passado. O que gostaria de mostrar com isso: cada um tem sua dor, que não é maior nem menor que de outra pessoa, como encará-la é que fará você encontrar a felicidade ou se afundar em suas tristezas. Aqui na história aborda a questão da reencarnação, um tema que sou fascinada, mas sempre fui completamente contra se deixar prender ao que se foi antes e sim aprender e deslumbrar novas possibilidades para o futuro. Se duas pessoas se amaram em outra vida, não necessariamente precisam se amar numa nova existência._

 _2) Gostei muito da discussão entre Syaoran e Eriol e a lavação de roupa suja do passado. Sakura teve a possibilidade de falar o que pensava sobre a situação que Eriol havia colocado-a como Pilar, mas Syaoran ainda não. Como Sakura bem colocou, Kazuo deu uma ótima oportunidade para isso ser tirado a limpo hahahaha Tadinho do Eriol, gente! Estamos muito más com ele também! Agora é esperar para ver a decisão de Marie._

 _3) Alguém já imaginou aí o Syaoran pai de dois adolescentes explodindo de hormônios e nada santos como o pai? Hahaha Este constrangimento te pertence, Senhor Li, aguenta! E explica direitinho as coisas para os meninos ou vai virar avô mesmo daqui a pouco hahahaha_

 _Até quinta que vem!_


	73. Anjos Caídos

_**FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 73**

 **Anjos Caídos**

Sakura entrou na pousada e olhou para Marie que estava sentada tomando um chá que Anna tinha oferecido para ela. Eriol estava ao lado da filha com o olhar preocupado. Ela soltou um suspiro e abaixou os olhos. Caminhou até a jovem e pegou um banco para poder sentar em frente a ela. Sabia que a conversa seria complicada. Já tinha ideia do que a jovem estava querendo falar com ela.

Marie levantou os olhos para a tia e mordeu de leve os lábios nervosa. Olhou de esguelha para o pai que estava apreensivo ao lado dela. Soltou um suspiro.

Sakura olhou para a jovem de forma doce. Passou a mão na cabeça dela e tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela que estava sobre o rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha. 'O que está acontecendo com você, querida?'

Marie levantou os olhos para ela e tentou engolir o bolo que se formava na garganta. Apertou mais forte a xícara que tinha nas mãos apenas por nervosismo. 'Oba-san… Eu sei que foi errado o que eu obriguei a senhora me entregar…' Ela começou a falar desviando os olhos dela. 'Quando eu era Khala'a.'

'Você não é mais…' Eriol começou a falar mais Sakura levantou a mão e olhou duro para o homem.

'Eriol-san… Se não souber ouvir e ter a mente mais aberta, é melhor se retirar.' Sakura falou para ele com o rosto sério.

Eriol endireitou-se no sofá ao lado da filha e fechou o rosto, mas assentiu com a cabeça informando que se manteria calado e não interromperia mais a conversa das duas.

Sakura tirou a xícara das mãos de Marie e a deixou numa mesinha no canto. Pegou as mãos dela entre as dela e sorriu de leve.

'O que foi, Marie-chan?' Perguntou com a voz doce.

'Eu queria pedir, obasan… Se a senhora e ojisan… Se me deixariam ficar com… com a carta para mim? Eu preciso dela, obasan!' A menina falou, sentindo as lágrimas nos olhos. 'Eu realmente preciso dela agora. Só agora que eu estou conseguindo… Só agora que eu estou finalmente…' Ela balançou a cabeça de leve abaixando o rosto envergonhada. 'Só agora que eu estou finalmente gostando de verdade… Que eu estou finalmente…'

'Amando alguém?' Sakura perguntou.

Eriol desviou os olhos da filha e respirou fundo. Trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos. Odiava ver Marie sofrendo daquela forma, principalmente odiava saber por quem ela estava sofrendo.

Marie confirmou com a cabeça em silêncio. 'Eu guardei ela com tanto carinho, obasan. Com tanto cuidado.' A jovem falava com a voz falhada. 'Era tão bom tê-la comigo que eu pensei que nunca fosse um dia usá-la.'

Hiiragizawa olhou para a filha e depois para Sakura. 'Do que vocês duas estão falando? De que carta você está falando, Marie?' Ele falou passando a mão na cabeça da filha com carinho e fazendo-a se virar para ele.

Marie não respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco. Sabia que Sakura sempre hesitou em falar a respeito daquela carta por considerar algo pessoal demais. Respirou fundo, sem saber o que responder para o pai.

'Está tudo bem, querida.' Sakura falou chamando a atenção da jovem que se voltou para ela.

Sakura olhou para Eriol que ainda tinha os olhos interrogativos. 'Eu criei uma carta que foi capaz de transformar Vácuo em Esperança, Eriol-san.'

A reencarnação de Clow ajeitou os óculos no rosto e respirou fundo. Realmente nunca tinha entendido direito como Esperança havia surgido. Fora realmente uma grande surpresa quando descobriu que Vácuo havia sido convertida em outra carta e não apenas em uma carta Sakura. Na época, não deu importância e, realmente, não se importaria se hoje Esperança não fosse justamente a pessoa mais importante da vida dele.

Marie sorriu de leve e fitou Sakura nos olhos. 'Eu sou capaz de amar agora, obasan. Justamente por causa dela.'

Sakura franziu a testa de leve. 'Marie-chan…' Ela soltou um suspiro e olhou para Eriol com o olhar duro. 'Está vendo o que a sua mente é capaz de fazer, Eriol-san?'

O homem franziu a testa. 'O que eu tenho a ver com isso?'

'Você acredita tão piamente, tão fortemente que os sentimentos são obrigatoriamente ligados à natureza que passou estes conceitos e pânico para sua filha. E agora ela sofre achando que não é capaz de sentir por ela mesma.'

Eriol engoliu em seco. 'Mas é verdade… Demônios não são capazes de amar.'

'Há humanos que não são capazes de amar, Eriol-san.'

'Concordo.' Ele falou. 'Eu sou prova viva da incapacidade de um ser humano de amar.' Disse de forma penosa a verdade.

'Exatamente. E por que acha que todos são iguais a você?'

'Não são.' Ele rebateu.

Marie apertou as mãos de Sakura, chamando a atenção da tia. 'Obasan… Por favor… Eu nunca me senti tão feliz como agora. Nunca me senti tão realizada, nunca me senti tão completa como quando descobri que posso usar este sentimento… Eu lhe peço… Por favor… Deixe eu ficar com ele.'

'Marie-chan…' Ela soltou, olhando para a jovem que chorava a sua frente. 'Mesmo que eu quisesse, não posso simplesmente pegar a Carta de volta, não enquanto você não aceitar devolvê-la.'

Marie sorriu de leve. 'Então a senhora a deixa comigo?'

Eriol segurou os ombros da filha. 'Você precisa devolver, isso está lhe fazendo mal, Marie.'

'Não, tousan… Isso nunca me fez mal.'

Ele olhou para a filha sentiu o peito fisgar ao vê-la tão desorientada. Sempre pensou ter todas as respostas, mas agora daria toda a sua sabedoria para que a filha não sofresse daquela forma. 'Você gosta tanto dele assim?' Perguntou incrédulo e arregalou os olhos ao vê-la confirmar com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso radiante. O homem soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos. 'Você sabe que é o que eu mais amo neste mundo, não sabe?'

Marie olhou para o pai com carinho. 'Tousan… Eu só… Eu só sei que… Eu não quero me afastar dele.' Ela respondeu baixinho. 'Não me peça isso, por favor.'

Sakura observou o rosto de Eriol e franziu a testa de leve. Eriol ainda tinha muita coisa para superar dentro de seus próprios medos e preconceitos quanto aos seres das trevas.

'Eu… Amo você, Marie. Você é minha filha. Eu lhe garanto… Que, como humana, você pode devolver esta carta para sua tia que continuará gostando daquele…' Ele deu um longo suspiro. 'Daquele rapaz.'

'Não…' Ela balançou a cabeça de leve e soltou as mãos da tia apertando-as contra o peito. 'O senhor está falando isso para que eu abra mão e deixe de gostar de Kazuo-kun. É mais conveniente para você.'

'Não.' Eriol respondeu com a voz firme segurando-a pelos ombros e obrigando a filha a fitá-lo de frente. 'Não estou falando isso para que deixe de gostar dele. Estou sendo sincero. Você é melhor que eu, Marie. Você é um ser humano muito melhor que eu. Você conseguiu amar, saber o que é amar, você não é como eu. Não tenha medo, minha filha. Esta carta não é o que controla seus sentimentos. O que controla seus sentimentos é sua alma.' Ele fez uma pausa. 'Independente dela ter sido de um demônio ou ser agora de um humano.'

'Tousan?' Ela falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Olhava desconfiada para o homem.

'Li-san tem razão. Eu sou um ser humano, mas fui incapaz de saber exatamente o que é o amor até ter você nos meus braços, filha. Você…' Ele falou, pegando o rosto dela com carinho e secando as lágrimas com os polegares. 'Você com tão pouca idade já está sofrendo por amor. Você já descobriu o que é isso. E eu… Eu estou muito feliz por isso.'

Marie se aproximou do pai, abraçando-o e afundando o rosto no peito dele. Eriol sorriu de leve e a apertou com carinho entre seus braços. Soltou um suspiro longo. Se Kazuo fizesse sua filha sofrer, acabaria com aquele demônio em dois tempos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e beijou a cabeça da adorada filha.

'Amo você, Marie. E o que eu mais quero na vida é vê-la feliz. Independente do que eu acho certo ou errado.' Ele olhou para Sakura que observava os dois com atenção. 'Não tenha medo de entregar a carta para sua tia. Eu lhe garanto… Você continuará com os mesmos sentimentos por aquele…' Eriol pigarreou. 'Por aquele rapaz.' Completou por fim, fazendo Sakura sorrir de leve.

Marie se afastou do pai e levantou o rosto fitando-o profundamente. 'O senhor tem certeza?'

'Absoluta.' Ele respondeu de forma convicta.

'Não está me falando isso só para…'

'Antes fosse.' Ele a cortou. 'Mas não é o caso. Confie em mim, minha filha. Entregue sem medo.'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e olhou para a tia que sorriu para ela. Respirou fundo e soltou as mãos das do pai. Levantou-se e Sakura fez o mesmo parando em frente a jovem. Marie respirou fundo, ainda receosa. Olhou para o pai que confirmou com a cabeça, encorajando-a a fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Fechou os olhos e levou as mãos ao peito, sentindo a energia calorosa da carta. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e a mandala se formou embaixo de seus pés.

Eriol sorriu de leve ao perceber que não era mais a mandala de Clow que estava brilhando de forma belíssima sobre os pés das filha. Deu alguns passos para trás, sentindo-se orgulhoso em constatar a evolução da filha. A mandala de Sakura se formou aos pés da feiticeira também, brilhando de forma magnífica.

Marie sentiu quando a energia que estava dentro de seu peito começou a se afastar dele, sentiu novamente medo de abrir mão dela, mas confiava no pai. Se ele tinha lhe garantido isso, ela confiaria nele. Sentiu o peito ser comprimido e novamente o pânico tomou conta da sua mente, ainda tinha receio.

'Não tenha medo, Marie.' Ouviu a voz suave do pai lhe encorajando. Sorriu de leve e, finalmente, ao mesmo tempo que expirava de forma mais forte, sentiu a energia saindo de seu corpo e a carta se formando em suas mãos. Abriu os olhos devagar e olhou para a imagem do coração alado. Levantou os olhos fitando Sakura que sorria para ela de forma doce.

Estendeu a carta para Sakura que a pegou com as duas mãos e a contemplou por um tempo sorrindo de forma aberta. Lembrava-se claramente do dia que ela tinha surgido na sua vida. Abraçou a carta com carinho e fechou os olhos fazendo com que a energia em torno dela brilhasse de forma magnífica e circulasse rapidamente em torno do corpo da feiticeira formando um redemoinho de vento.

Marie deu uns passos para trás, observando a tia que ainda sorria. Sakura abriu os olhos e observou a carta entre seus dedos. A magia diminuiu e as mandalas desapareceram.

'Obrigada, Marie-chan.' Sakura falou. 'No fundo, sentia a falta dela.'

Marie desviou os olhos dela. 'Perdoe-me, obasan. Eu nunca deveria ter exigido ela da senhora.'

Sakura deu um passo à frente e tocou no rosto da jovem. 'Você aprendeu por si o que é este sentimento, Marie-chan. Se esta carta, de alguma forma, ajudou você a entender e enxergar o que se passava no seu coraçãozinho… Eu já me sinto infinitamente feliz. Mas agora… Este sentimento que você tem aí dentro…' Falou tocando de leve o indicador no meio do peito da jovem. 'É seu… Não é de mais ninguém.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso enorme. Olhou para o pai ainda sorrindo e apertando as mãos a frente do peito. 'Ainda sinto.'

'Eu não mentiria para você, querida.' Ele falou com suavidade.

Marie secou as lágrimas do rosto. 'Eu… Eu quero tanto vê-lo agora.'

Eriol soltou um suspiro. 'É bom esse moleque aparecer logo, mesmo. Não se deve deixar uma dama esperando.' Falou aproximando-se dela e beijando a cabeça da filha. 'Se ele não aparecer, eu vou atrás dele e o trago para você, está bem?'

Ela sorriu e abraçou o pai com carinho.

'Além disso…' Eriol falou contrariado. 'Ele nem me pediu autorização para namorar com você ainda. Precisa falar com sua mãe também. Apresentar para a família como se deve.'

'Tousan, Kazuo não entende esses protocolos. Estou explicando as coisas para ele devagar.'

'Humph.' Ele murmurou. 'Mas a namorar você, ele aprendeu rapidinho.'

'Tousan…'

'Está bem… Está bem…' Eriol falou, beijando novamente a cabeça da filha. 'Vou conversar com Li-san. Ele tem que explicar as coisas direito para os filhos.'

'Ele fará isso, Eriol-san.' Sakura falou sorrindo para o amigo de infância. 'Pode ter certeza que ele o fará.'

Eriol levantou os olhos, fitando Sakura e sorriu de leve. 'Tenho certeza que sim.'

* * *

Syaoran olhou para o grupo de caçadores que havia se encontrado com Logan. Eram numerosos, mas muitos estavam realmente feridos. Muitos possuíam magia e se recusavam a usá-la. Isso era irritante. Estavam naquela situação justamente por temerem tanto algo que eles pensaram que estivesse fora do controle deles em vez de aprenderem a controlá-la.

Olhou para os dois filhos que estavam mais afastados. Reparou que a maioria olhava para os dois com desconfiança. Inicialmente pensou que o problema fosse apenas Kazuo, mas reparou que eles também tinham receio de Shaolin. Provavelmente pela energia forte demais em volta do garoto.

'Eles estão morrendo de medo.' Shaolin comentou com Kazuo.

'Como é que você sabe?' Kazuo perguntou em voz baixa para o irmão.

'Dá para ver a energia deles. Estão realmente morrendo de medo da gente.'

'Da gente? Devem estar com medo de mim que sou um demônio.' Kazuo replicou.

'Nada. Eles têm medo de tudo que envolve magia.' Shaolin comentou. 'Não é à toa que foram vencidos tão fácil. Aquele velho mijão soube bem a quem atacar.'

'Acha que tem a ver com ele?' Kazuo perguntou.

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Sei lá… Parece que tudo tem o cheiro de mijo dele.'

'Você anda bem desbocado.'

'Ah! Qual é a sua também?' O garoto retrucou. 'Vai pegar no meu pé agora como kaasan.'

'Ela não está aqui para lhe corrigir.' Kazuo replicou. 'Seguinte… Quando estivermos lutando, você fica perto de mim, entendeu?'

'Não preciso de babá.'

'Marie não está aqui. Então você é responsabilidade minha.'

Shaolin bufou e virou o rosto contrariado. 'Hum… até parece… não tenho idade mais para babá.'

Kazuo sorriu de lado e passou a mão na cabeça do irmão que ainda tentou se esquivar como sempre fazia. 'Idade nunca será a razão.' Falou em tom jocoso.

Shaolin olhou torto para ele e soltou um suspiro. Como bem imaginava, poderia ter 20 anos e Marie agiria com ele da mesma forma, e pelo jeito, Kazuo também.

Syaoran se aproximou dos filhos. 'Eles falaram que são cerca de 50 feiticeiros e pelo que me falaram a magia é realmente muito parecida com a do treinamento do Clã Li então é mesmo coisa daquele velho idiota.'

'Eu não disse.' Shaolin comentou para o irmão sorrindo de lado.

'Você anda metido pra caramba, pirralho.'

'Hei! Depois vocês dois trocam farpas… Agora prestem atenção.' Syaoran chamou a atenção deles. 'Os caçadores estão muito feridos. O Logan vai nos ajudar, mas o negocio vai ficar mesmo para nós três. Então nada de brincadeira, entendeu?'

'Vai ser moleza, oyaji.' Kazuo replicou.

'Não se canta vitória antes do inimigo cair no chão.' Syaoran replicou. 'É para ficarem espertos. Usem a cabeça, entendeu? As magias são parecidas com as minhas, então vocês conhecem bem os ciclos de inibição, não?'

Shaolin endireitou o corpo. 'Está tudo bem, tousan. A gente sabe se cuidar.'

'Não quero que se arrisquem. Um cobre o outro, entenderam?'

Os dois se entreolharam e franziram a testa. O pai realmente achava que eles dois não tinham enfrentado nada como aquilo? Concordaram com a cabeça por respeito a ele, sem retrucar.

'Ótimo.' Syaoran falou. 'A dupla de anjos patetas falou que acha que algum demônio pode ter passado para cá. Este fica comigo, entenderam?'

'Nii-san derrotou um demônio superior.' Shaolin falou sorrindo de forma orgulhosa.

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Mesmo?'

Kazuo coçou a cabeça sem graça. 'Mas foi com a ajuda do Shaolin.'

'Já falei que da onde eu estava não deu para ajudar muito.'

'Hei!' Syaoran chamou a atenção dos dois. 'Que história é essa?'

Shaolin alargou o sorriso e contou para o pai que ouviu a narrativa do caçula falando entusiasmado do irmão.

Syaoran levantou a mão pedindo para Shaolin interromper. 'Você morreu? Que merda foi essa?'

'Não foi bem morrer…' O menino falou coçando a bochecha. 'Eu só não conseguia voltar.'

O homem olhou preocupado para o filho caçula e depois para o mais velho que também se mostrava preocupado. Syaoran franziu a testa, só tinha visto alguém voltar a vida daquela forma, Sakura. Mas ela era tinha aquele poder que Clow no final tinha lhe entregado. Shaolin não poderia herdar aquilo. Estreito os olhos no garoto, reparando na aura dele, não havia manchas então não era relacionado a da mãe. Que droga estava acontecendo com o filho caçula?

Não teve como não sorrir de leve observando o garoto continuando a narrar o luta do irmão, que mostravasse encabulado e retrucava dizendo que ele estava exagerando. Era bom constatar que estava se dando bem. Percebeu que Shaolin agora se referia a Kazuo como "nii-san". Não tinha inicialmente gostado da ideia dos dois viajarem sozinhos, mas não pode negar que foi fundamental para os dois se darem tão bem agora.

Olhou para Kazuo, assim como o garoto também estava orgulhoso do filho. Não só pela evolução dele, mas por perceber que o rapaz realmente se preocupava com o irmão mais novo. Queria logo que aquela confusão acabasse. Queria logo voltar para a casa com a esposa e os dois filhos. Queria voltar a ter sua família sem nenhuma ameaça sob ela.

* * *

Syaoran estreitou os olhos nos feiticeiros do grupo de Charles que estavam já preparados para recebê-los. As presenças dele e dos filhos não passariam despercebidas por eles, por isso queria agir rápido também. Observou que realmente a magia deles eram mais elevadas que os dois outros que eles tinham enfrentado antes. Não era à toa que tinham dado trabalho para o grupo de caçadores.

Logan estava com ele e mais cinco outros que pareciam os mais fortes. Mesmo machucado, o cara era persistente. No fundo, igual a ele. Sabia que ele viria mesmo arriscando a vida.

'Não são apenas eles, tousan.' Shaolin comentou, observando-os se prepararem com as armas para impedi-los de entrarem na caverna onde abrigava a Grande Mãe. 'Tem outras duas presenças mais fortes dentro da caverna.' Shaolin alertou.

Syaoran franziu a testa, não conseguia perceber o que o filho estava falando, mas considerando o nível de magia elevada do menino, achou melhor considerar a informação.

'Fica com seu irmão, certo?'

Shaolin rodou os olhos. 'Eu tenho escolha?' Falou incomodado e desviou os olhos do pai.

Syaoran pegou a esfera negra e jogou para o alto transformando-a na espada.

'Use a cabeça como sempre fez.' Aconselhou, passando a mão na cabeça de Shaolin e depois desviando os olhos para Kazuo. 'Cuidem-se.'

Kazuo assentiu com a cabeça e pegou a esfera negra também materializando sua espada.

Shaolin foi o último a materializar a dele e estreitou os olhos nos feiticeiros. Desviou novamente os olhos deles para a entrada da caverna. O que preocupava o garoto não eram eles, apesar de numerosos. Eram as duas presenças que conseguia sentir dentro da caverna. Aquelas duas é que estavam verdadeiramente incomodando o garoto. Apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada e desviou os olhos percebendo que o pai deu alguns passos em direção ao grupo que não tardou em atacá-lo. Atacar a todos.

* * *

Syaoran bloqueou o ataque do primeiro inimigo que tentava acertá-lo com a espada, o rapaz era rápido. Sentiu a aproximação de um segundo que tentava desferir-lhe um golpe pelo lado esquerdo. Empurrou o primeiro adversário para trás apenas para dar espaço para ele conseguir dobrar o braço e acertar uma cotovelada nele e, logo depois, acertá-lo com a empunhadura da espada no rosto, antes de se defender do segundo que se aproximava, tentando atacá-lo com um par de katanas.

Deu alguns passos para trás, defendendo-se dos ataques rápidos das duas armas manipuladas com agilidade pelo adversário. Desviou o corpo, girando-o para o lado e desviando de um ataque, segurou o punho do rapaz com força, impedindo-o de atacá-lo com a espada que tinha na mão direita. E teve que bloquear a tentativa dele de acertá-lo com a espada da mão esquerda.

Girou a espada em torno da arma dele, fazendo-o finalmente soltá-la e levantou a perna apenas para acertá-lo com uma joelhada, antes de soltá-lo. O rapaz tentou se levantar, mas ele já o acertou na nuca para para deixá-lo inconsciente e fora de combate.

Arregalou os olhos de leve, sentindo uma energia estúpida vindo na sua direção e virou o rosto, olhando o golpe mágico sobre o ombro direito. Trincou os dentes, percebendo que não dava para contra-atacar, pulou para o lado, fazendo um rolamento e evitando ser atingido de forma certeira. Pegou um dos talismãs e a mandala octogonal baguá com o símbolo do Yin-Yang surgiu aos seus pés.

'Deus do Trovão, vinde a mim!' Solicitou a magia, fazendo o raio mágico atingir dois dos inimigos que se aproximavam.

Novamente teve que se defender de outro ataque de duas jovens que tentavam feri-lo com as Tessens. Desviou de forma rápida das investidas delas em acertá-lo. Pulou para trás, apoiando uma mão no chão e afastando-se dos leques mortais. Franziu a testa de leve, pousando no chão. Pegou outro talismã para invocar sua magia, mas sentiu quando seu braço foi preso por uma corrente e foi puxado levando um solavanco, caindo no chão e arregalou os olhos de leve vendo a outra extremidade mortal da kusarigama de um dos adversário tentar acertá-lo no rosto.

Colocou a espada a frente protegendo-se e girou o braço segurando a corrente que estava envolvendo seu braço com força, puxando-a e pegando o inimigo de surpresa que se desequilibrou quase caindo ao chão, mas lhe dando tempo de se levantar. Sorriu de lado, segurando mais forte a corrente e olhou de esguelha para as garotas que se aproximavam com os tessens. Voltou a estreitar os olhos no rapaz que agora tentava puxar a kusarigama sem sucesso.

Syaoran girou o corpo, puxando a corrente e arremessou o rapaz na direção das garotas que mal tiveram tempo de se proteger do impacto do corpo do colega. Ele cortou a corrente finalmente soltando seu braço e respirou fundo, relaxando de leve os ombros antes de novamente bloquear o ataque de mais um feiticeiro que tinha um enorme machado de pura energia nas mãos. Era uma arma fenomenal realmente.

Estreitou os olhos no inimigo. Era uma arma grande demais para ser manipulada. O oponente tentou acertá-lo, mas Syaoran deu um pulo para trás achando que estava seguro do ataque. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que o rapaz não estava tentando acertá-lo, sua intenção era golpear o chão fazendo com que uma onda de choque saísse da poderosa arma, acertando-o e fazendo-o ser arremessado a alguns metros arrastando-se pelo chão até bater numa das gigantescas árvores daquele lugar. Trincou os dentes. Machado irritante, pensou para si.

Pegou o talismã novamente e elevou o nível de magia fazendo-a circular pelo seu corpo de forma rápida. 'Eu invoco o Deus Trovão, com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido.' Falou jogando para cima o papel sagrado e batendo com sua espada. 'Ataque relâmpago!'

O raio desceu do céu atingindo a espada dele que foi refletida em direção ao rapaz com o machado mágico que tentou se proteger girando a grande arma em torno do corpo e tentando rebater o golpe e conseguiu fazer isso a princípio, acertando algumas árvores em volta e fazendo-as pegar fogo, mas não conseguiu rebater todo o ataque de Syaoran sendo atingido e soltando a arma que caiu no chão fazendo novamente uma onda de choque eclodir inclusive acertando o próprio rapaz que foi arremessado longe.

'Flores do vento!' Li invocou sua magia circulando-a em volta do corpo de forma rápida e evitando ser atingido pelo segundo golpe do machado descontrolado.

Olhou em volta e viu os dois filhos lutando contra outros feiticeiros. Estavam um de costas para o outro e pelo jeito estavam se entendendo muito bem na luta. Franziu a testa de leve, reparando nas mandalas dos dois que estavam quase sobrepostas, confirmando que estavam lutando de forma bem sincronizada, como se um soubesse o movimento do outro e, ao mesmo tempo, que um se desviava de um ataque o outro se aproximava para contra-atacar o adversário. Não imaginou que os dois tivessem tanta afinidade daquela forma. Além de trocarem farpas o tempo todo. Soltou um suspiro, já estavam parecendo irmãos demais até nisto. Para deixá-lo constrangido e agora para lutarem juntos.

Pela distração em observar os dois, quase fora atingido por uma jovem que se aproximava com um par de sais. Deu alguns passos para trás até bater numa árvore e se abaixar fazendo a jovem fincar uma delas no tronco, aproveitou que estava numa posição mais baixa e acertou-a nas pernas fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. Levantou o rosto, observando o ataque mágico vindo em sua direção e fez um rolamento desviando dele.

Não gostou de reparar que a garota tinha sido atingida pela magia do colega. Ou eles estavam desesperados ou realmente não tinham o menor senso de companheirismo. Estreitou os olhos no feiticeiro e rodou a espada na mão direita apenas para relaxar enquanto se aproximava do adversário que também possuía uma espada mágica.

As duas armas se chocaram de forma violenta, fazendo faíscas mágicas explodirem por todos os lados. Trocaram socos e pontapés, entre os golpes rápidos e sequenciados. Reparou no estilo de luta muito parecido com o dele.

'Surpreso, guardião.' O rapaz falou, encarando Li. 'Tenho o mesmo nível de luta que você. Meu mestre me ensinou.'

'Sabe garoto…' Syaoran falou, desviando de uma tentativa de socá-lo e segurando o punho dele, girou o corpo, trazendo consigo o punho do rapaz e levantando o joelho para finalmente acertá-lo com um golpe no abdomen fazendo-o se dobrar ao meio. 'Seu mestre… Era um idiota.' Falou, soltando o rapaz que caiu de joelhos no chão e acertou-o na nuca fazendo-o ficar inconsciente também.

* * *

Shaolin desviou do ataque de um dos nunchakus que tentava acertá-lo.

'Que saco!' Ele soltou entre os dentes. 'Esses caras estão me irritando.' Falou se afastando do irmão e franzindo a testa de leve. Novamente olhou em direção a entrada da caverna. Tinha que chegar até lá logo.

Kazuo olhou sobre o ombro direito o irmão se afastando dele e já o repreendia por isso quando ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve, percebendo a aura do irmão aumentar. 'Droga.' ele soltou.

Shaolin franziu a testa, observando pelo menos cinco adversários se aproximarem dele ao mesmo tempo, apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada e expandiu sua magia fazendo a arma se iluminar de forma intensa. Levantou a arma na mão direita acima o ombro esquerdo e flexionou os joelhos de leve, abaixou a arma de forma rápida sabendo que o alcance da lâmina se expandiria além dela, girou o corpo ao mesmo tempo que descia a arma celeste fazendo com que o golpe de energia perpetuasse além do alcance físico e atingisse os cinco ao mesmo tempo com o golpe mágico, fazendo-os serem arremessados para longe.

Levantou o rosto e finalmente viu o caminho livre para a entrada da caverna. Apertou a arma e correu na direção dela, ouviu o irmão o chamando e repreendendo-o por se afastar, mas não ligou. Tinha algo errado que ele não sabia o que era ainda.

Kazuo observou o irmão correndo em direção a entrada da caverna e franziu a testa. 'Pirralho metido.' Soltou, enquanto atingia de forma certeira um dos adversários que tentava atacá-lo. Desviou dos golpes rápidos de dois inimigos que usavam chigirikis para acertá-lo ora com as correntes, ora com o potente bastão.

Sua espada foi presa por uma das correntes e sentiu o puxão para que soltasse a arma. 'Nem pensa nisso.' Falou entre os dentes, pulando a frente e seguindo junto com a arma. Segurou a corrente que prendia sua arma e estreitou os olhos no adversário. Olhou para baixo quando outra corrente enrolou em sua perna esquerda, puxando-a e fazendo-o se desequilibrar.

'Inferno.' Soltou irritado e arregalou os olhos vendo a extremidade sólida da arma vindo em sua direção para acertá-lo no rosto, expandiu sua magia e levantou o braço segurando o bastão com a mão e fazendo o adversário se assustar com o bloqueio inusitado. Levantou a perna livre e golpeou-o com um potente chute fazendo-o soltar a arma e cair alguns passos para trás com as mãos no abdomen.

Kazuo finalmente conseguiu soltar sua arma e sentiu quando puxaram novamente sua perna presa fazendo-o se arrastar pelo chão e logo depois ser arremessado contra uma árvore. Caiu no chão e levantou o rosto. O cara puxaria novamente o chigiriki que o prendia, mas já estava demais para ele. Girou a arma da mão e cravou a espada num dos elos da corrente impossibilitando que a puxasse antes de finalmente soltar sua perna e deu alguns passos em direção ao adversário que agora tinha sua arma presa sem conseguir soltá-la.

Kazuo se aproximou, girando o corpo e atingindo-o com um chute alto e logo depois com com um gancho, fazendo-o cair no chão desacordado. Estendeu a mão a frente e sua espada voou até ela. Apertou mais forte a empunhadura e olhou para entrada da caverna por onde o irmão tinha desaparecido.

Estava correndo atrás do irmão quando sentiu uma fincada no ombro direito por trás. Virou-se e viu três garotas com flechas prontas para arremessar na direção dele. Virou-se apenas tendo tempo de atingir as flechas que vinham em sua direção com a espada e se esquivar de outras que apenas o atingiram de raspão.

Arregalou os olhos, vendo um novo ataque das garotas.

'Metal, Madeira, Água, Fogo, Terra... Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas... Eu vos invoco para meu auxílio.' Ouviu a voz do pai e as garotas serem atacadas pela poderoso relâmpago caindo inconsciente no chão.

O rapaz levou a mão esquerda até a flecha que estava cravada no seu ombro e a puxou, jogando-a no chão. 'Merda.' Soltou, sentindo o ferimento.

'Como é que você está?' Syaoran perguntou, parando perto do filho.

'Tudo bem.' Ele respondeu contrariado, fazendo Syaoran estreitar os olhos nele. 'Eu daria um jeito.'

'Eu sei… Só que não temos tempo.' Ele retrucou. 'Onde está seu irmão?' Perguntou, mas não conseguiu ouvir a resposta, sendo obrigado a desviar novamente de um ataque múltiplo de cinco feiticeiros. 'Inferno… Eles não terminam nunca.'

Kazuo franziu a testa pensando que era verdade. Como da outra vez, eles estavam se multiplicando. Olhou para os lados, agora não tinha o irmão para tentar identificar a fonte de magia que estava multiplicando os oponentes como da outra vez. O negócio teria que ser com ele mesmo. Precisava fazer eles se afastarem o suficiente para ele ter tempo de perceber a fonte. Nunca tinha usado magia antes daquela forma, mas não custava tentar agora. Tinha treinado com o pai e o irmão poucas vezes.

Pegou finalmente um talismã e o levou a altura do rosto, elevando o nível de magia. Syaoran estreitou os olhos na mandala do filho abaixo dos pés, estava diferente. Kazuo estaria se apoiando agora talvez na magia do irmão? Tinha percebido que os dois estavam muito próximos agora.

Kazuo fechou os olhos e franziu a testa de leve, sabendo que poderia ter o controle do que estava querendo. 'Flores do vento.' Sussurrou, fazendo a magia que girava em torno do corpo dele expandir de forma rápida atingindo os adversários e fazendo-os serem arremessados longe.

Syaoran sorriu de leve, orgulhoso por perceber que ele estava usando uma das magias que ele tinha ensinado no pouco tempo que eles tiveram para treinarem juntos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha percebendo que Kazuo estava ainda com o nível de concentração alto. Viu o rapaz abrir os olhos e virar-se para trás, atacando de forma rápida uma das jovens que se mantivera afastada, fazendo-a cair desacordada.

Syaoran olhou intrigado para metade dos adversários sumirem como mágica. Olhou para o filho e acenou com a cabeça, cumprimentando-o por ter descoberto sozinho a fonte de magia que estava tornando-os mais numerosos.

Kazuo coçou a cabeça envergonhado pelo cumprimento do pai e já falaria alguma coisa quando fora obrigado a voltar a se proteger dos ataques dos poucos que ainda restaram contra eles.

* * *

Shaolin corria rápido pela caverna. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e franziu a testa de leve. 'Parece… parece uma energia xamã.' Sussurrou, reconhecendo a energia mais forte entre todas as outras.

Estava intrigado demais desde que tinha voltado da última chave. Conseguia distinguir melhor entre a energia que envolvia, por exemplo, Marie e Kazuo e o Senhor Chocolove. Franziu a testa de leve, percebendo outras duas presenças. Uma lhe era familiar, estranhamente familiar e a outra não tinha mesmo a menor ideia de quem era. Talvez de algum feiticeiro como os outros que estavam combatendo fora da caverna, porém mais forte.

Estaqueou ao chegar na entrada da grande câmara e arregalou os olhos vendo a energia imensa multicolorida a sua frente iluminando o ambiente de forma esplendorosa. A energia não tinha uma forma certa, mas ia do chão até o teto da câmara como um grande pilar de energia. Era a mesma energia da mãe, tinha certeza disso, mas estava diferente. Havia inúmeras manchas negras. As mesmas manchas que tinha visto tantas vezes em seus pesadelos em torno da aura da mãe.

Deu alguns passos e viu os dois seres que estavam atacando a fonte de forma incessante com energias negativas que consequentemente resultavam nas manchas escuras. Os dois pararam o ataque e voltaram-se para o garoto, surpresos pela presença dele ali. Shaolin apertou mais forte a espada em sua mão, e desviou os olhos da energia multicolorida, cravando-os nos dois que se aproximavam-se dele.

'Quem é você, garoto?' O Feiticeiro perguntou incomodado pela presença dele ali.

'Não é a energia do guardião.' A mulher observou, olhando o garoto de cima a baixo. 'Mas esta energia… Não há dúvidas... Quem é você, fedelho?'

Shaolin olhou de um para o outro. O homem tinha uma aura mágica muito forte, não tinha dúvidas, mas era humano. A mulher é que tinha energia vinda das trevas, era um demônio, apesar de ter aparência frágil. Balançou a cabeça de leve, apesar de tudo, não lhe era estranha. Inferno. De onde conhecia aquela mulher?

'Afastem-se.' Ele ordenou, não sabia exatamente o que era o pilar à sua frente, mas sabia que ela estava ligada a mãe. Era o que estava fazendo mal a ela. Aqueles dois estavam fazendo mal a ela.

O homem deu um passo à frente quando foi retido pela mulher que estendeu o braço a frente impedindo o caminho. 'Eu cuido dele, Charles.' Falou, caminhando em direção ao garoto sem tirar os olhos dele. 'Você realmente não me é estranho.' Falou, fazendo surgir na sua mão direita uma espada de luz púrpura.

'Não sei do que está falando.' Shaolin respondeu. Sinceramente, nunca tinha visto a mulher na vida, nem em seus sonhos. Apesar de ter a mesma impressão que ela.

Ela estreitou os olhos no garoto e aumentou sua aura mágica, fazendo o garoto se assustar assim como arregalar os olhos ao vê-la se aproximar de forma rápida para atacá-lo. Levantou a espada, bloqueando o ataque e sentiu as mãos tremerem. Ela era forte demais. Saltou para trás, evitando medir forças com ela. Não era idiota, sabia que estava em desvantagem por algum motivo.

Desviou dos ataques dela, tentando se esquivar dos golpes e reparou que eles impactavam além da lâmina da espada que tinha surgido nas mãos dela. Destruindo parte da câmara formada pelas rochas da montanha.

Respirou fundo, não dava para ficar só se esquivando daquela forma. Franziu a testa e segurou o cabo da arma com as duas mãos tinha que arranjar uma maneira neutralizá-la. A mulher tentou atacá-lo novamente e ele bloqueou o golpe com a espada, fazendo a duas armas se chocarem de forma violenta. Ela queria novamente medir forças, o garoto constatou, abaixou-se acertando as pernas dela de forma potente, fazendo-a cair no chão e trincar os dentes.

'Você é bem petulante, moleque.' Ela falou, levantando-se rapidamente e voltando atacá-lo rápido, mas agora de forma sequenciada. 'Pelo jeito Miguel também não lhe explicou tudo, não é?'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos ouvindo o nome do anjo que havia lhe dado a arma. As duas armas se chocaram novamente de forma violenta, fazendo a energia dos golpes eclodir e resvalar nos dois ao mesmo tempo mesmo não golpeando-se diretamente.

Afastaram-se e encararam-se novamente de forma arisca. A mulher franziu a testa, observando o garoto. 'Quem é você?'

'Você quem está atacando o que não deve e ainda está curiosa para saber quem eu sou? Não deveria estar neste plano e, sim, no de baixo.'

'Aí que se engana, garoto.' Ela retrucou com o rosto duro encarando o garoto. 'Eu deveria estar no plano de cima. Nunca deveria ter saído dele.'

'Humph… com esta energia ruim em torno de você. Impossível.'

'E o que você acha que vai acontecer com você depois que isso tudo terminar?' Ela perguntou em tom zombeteiro. 'O que acha que acontece com seres como você, que são escolhidos para missões que eles informam ser extraordinárias, mas que no final… Só servem para testá-lo e prejudicá-lo.'

Shaolin franziu a testa de leve e estreitou os olhos nela. 'Isso é blefe. Você está morrendo de medo de mim.'

Ela riu de maneira nervosa. 'Quem está blefando agora?'

O garoto deu de ombros. 'Não sou eu.' Respondeu, voltando a atacá-la de forma mais rápida, fazendo-a agora dar alguns passos para trás e impedindo os ataques do garoto com a espada, mas acabou sendo atingida no braço e deu um salto para trás, afastando-se dele.

Ela sorriu de leve. 'Oras… Então não consegue dar um golpe fatal, não é? Mesmo num ser que como você mesmo constatou agora é das trevas.' Falou, olhando o machucado no braço logo cicatrizar e desaparecer. Depois voltou a fitar o garoto. 'Miguel realmente escolheu muito mal desta vez. Arrogante como sempre foi, não é de se espantar isso.'

'Do que diabos você está falando?' Shaolin perguntou, irritado.

A mulher sorriu de leve. 'Acha que acontece o quê com anjos caídos, como nós?'

'Não entendo.' Ele respondeu ainda confuso, mas ela voltou a atacá-lo, fazendo-o voltar a prestar atenção no ataque rápido da mulher e tentar se defender de forma da melhor maneira que conseguia. Sentiu quando foi atingido no ombro e deu um passo para trás.

'Você hesita muito.' Ela falou para ele. 'Não adianta ter uma arma destas, se hesita assim. Deveriam ter explicado isso para você.'

'É, já me falaram isso.' Ele falou entre os dentes. 'Um monte de vezes.' Observou, voltando a atacá-la. Tinha que dar um jeito de fazê-la ficar fora de combate sem acertá-la de maneira mortal. Tinha prometido manter o controle e assim o faria. Da última vez que perdeu o controle, quase machucara o irmão e cometeria algo que sabia que se arrependeria para sempre. Não era direito dele julgar os outros. Ele só tinha que impedir que continuassem a fazer mal para o que quer que fosse aquela energia multicolorida que afetava diretamente sua mãe.

Bloqueou o ataque dela pela direita com a arma. Tinha que sair daquele impasse. As duas armas eram parecidas, expandiu sua aura e levantou a perna, acertando-a com um chute e fazendo-a afastar-se dele surpresa. Shaolin voltou a atacá-la novamente, mas usava a espada apenas para se defender dos golpes dela com a arma que tinha nas mãos e atacava-a conforme ela abria guarda dos ataques com golpes e chutes, sabia que isso não seria eficaz, mas estava tentando achar alguma maneira de deixá-la fora de combate.

Afastaram-se e encararam-se novamente irritados pelo impasse. A mulher olhou para o garoto e sorriu de lado. 'Você até que não é tão idiota assim como parece. Você só não percebeu que eu não sou humana assim como você.'

Ele franziu a testa. 'Você é um demônio.' Falou. 'Você foi humana?'

'Assim como você é agora.' Ela respondeu. 'Só que eles não explicam as coisas direito para nós, não é? Não informam todas as regras. Apenas dizem que devemos usar com sabedoria.'

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça lembrando-se das palavras que o anjo havia lhe dito logo depois de lhe entregar a arma.

A mulher abriu um sorriso irônico reparando a reação do garoto. 'Foi exatamente isso que ele lhe falou, não? Miguel também me falou isso quando me entregou esta daqui.' Esclareceu, fazendo um gesto em direção a própria arma e voltando a fitar o garoto. 'Só que ele não informa o que estas palavras representam, não é verdade?'

'Humph.' Shaolin murmurou, empunhando a espada a frente do corpo. 'Você no final vai ficar falando em círculos. Então…' Ele voltou a atacá-la. 'É igual a eles.'

Ela defendeu o ataque do garoto e sorriu de lado, reparando que a aura dele se tornava mais agitada. Sabia que ele estava curioso, mas não era tão bobo, estava tentando ganhar tempo enquanto procurava alguma forma de deixá-la fora de combate sem matá-la. Talvez tivessem dito para ele todas as regras quando resolveu descer para um plano inferior. Franziu a testa de leve, girando o corpo e conseguindo finalmente acertá-lo de forma mais efetiva, fazendo o garoto dar alguns passos para trás ferido.

Shaolin levou a mão no abdômen e trincou os dentes. Aquilo estava tornando-se perigoso. Se continuasse assim acabaria morto, a mulher estava mais confiante.

'Quem afinal é você?' Ele perguntou para ela, irritado.

'Meu nome é Lyra.' Ela respondeu, girando a espada na mão e observando-o. 'E, assim como você, também me passaram para o plano inferior. Eles testaram suas virtudes também? É bem chato, não?'

O garoto balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Como você sabe o que está acontecendo?'

Lyra sorriu de leve. 'Como eu falei, fui igual a você. Só que eles não nos contam todas as regras. Só quando a merda já está feita.'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos ao vê-la aproximar-se dele para atacá-lo novamente, trincou os dentes, reparando que ela estava mais rápida. Na verdade, ele é que estava mais lento por causa do ferimento. Franziu a testa de leve perguntando-se como ela havia cicatrizado do ferimento que ele tinha feito com a espada dele. Poder igual ao de Kazuo? Mas tão rápido, sem analgésicos? Não… Não era apenas isso. Tinha alguma coisa a mais que ele não estava conseguindo entender… Ainda.

Sentiu novamente ser atingido no outro braço e deu um passo para trás engolindo em seco. Se continuasse assim acabaria morto e tinha ainda duas malditas chaves para destruir, não podia morrer. Tinha que voltar para casa. Tinha que dar um jeito naquela situação. Olhou atrás de Lyra e viu que o feiticeiro voltou a atacar a energia multicolorida. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para parar os dois ou a mãe voltaria a sentir dor. Apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada e deu um passo à frente quando reteve-se, olhando para Lyra e inclinando a cabeça de leve.

'Então foi Miguel quem lhe entregou sua espada também, não é?'

Lyra sorriu e confirmou. 'Decepcionado por não ser o único?' Ela soltou um suspiro de forma dramática. 'Nunca somos os únicos apesar de pensarmos assim.'

'Não.' Ele respondeu, estreitando os olhos dela. 'Pelo contrário. É bem tranquilizante saber que não somos os únicos em alguma coisa.'

Ela franziu a testa de leve, não entendendo as palavras do garoto. Shaolin desviou os olhos dela e observou o ferimento que tinha no ombro que sangrava. Elevou sua magia e sorriu de leve, percebendo que ele cicatrizava de forma tão rápida quanto o ferimento que ele fez nela.

'Você deu a dica. Acho devo agradecê-la.' Ele falou, fazendo-a trincar os dentes. 'Sua espada não pode me ferir, como a minha também não consegue feri-la. Estamos num impasse.'

'Bem observado.' Ela falou, meneando a cabeça de leve. 'Você é bem esperto. Levei tempo para saber disso. Na verdade, tiveram que me contar.'

O garoto abaixou a arma e olhou para ela. 'Não adianta você querer achar todas as respostas se não consegue nem entender o que se passa com você. Você tem ideia do porquê está ajudando aquele idiota ali atrás?'

Ela virou-se para o feiticeiro atrás e voltou-se para ele. 'Para sair daquele inferno em que me colocaram justamente porque não me falaram todas as respostas.'

'Você acabou de dizer que não falaram todas as regras. Então, provavelmente, não fez todas as perguntas.'

Ela estreitou os olhos nele. 'E você perguntou?'

'Eu não.' Ele respondeu e encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Eu só quero terminar com isso aqui de uma vez e ir embora.' Ele falou. 'Você diz que quer sair, mas será que tem ideia da razão pela qual entrou no inferno?'

Lyra deu um passo à frente com o rosto irritado. 'Porque simplesmente me deram uma missão sem me explicar todas as regras. Fizeram-me passar por um monte de testes idiotas para depois eu ser jogada no inferno com os mesmos seres que eu antes combatia. Humilharam-me, pisaram em cima de mim acreditando que eram melhores. Todos vocês vão me pagar pelo que fizeram. E você, garoto… se for esperto, deveria ficar do meu lado. Antes que seja obrigado a conviver com os mesmos demônios nojentos aos quais está combatendo com esta arma.'

'Demônios?' Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha de leve e abaixando a arma. 'Olha… Meu irmão é um e eu posso garantir que ele é gente boa.' Ele falou. 'Deveria rever esse seu conceito.' Disse de forma sincera para ela.

'Seu irmão?' Lyra perguntou irritada. 'Desde quando um anjo tem um demônio como irmão, acha que sou idiota?'

Shaolin franziu a testa e em seguida balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Vocês adoram realmente rotular demais as coisas. Acho que é por isso que estamos todos nessa confusão.' Ele falou, girando a espada na mão tentando relaxar até ela entender que não adiantava brigar daquela forma. 'Anjos são bons, demônios são maus, humanos são inconsistentes.' Ele encolheu os ombros de leve, levantando uma mão ao lado do corpo. 'No final… Todos eles falham em alguns aspecto, né? Se um anjo é mau, está fora do padrão. Se um demônio é bom, está fora do padrão. Se um humano é perfeito… Também está fora do padrão. Acho que você não entendeu que não existe verdade absoluta, não é?' Concluiu olhando para ela de forma suave. 'Se quiser pode vir comigo e a gente conversa com os caras lá de cima. Eles são meio chatos e enrolados, mas acho que dá para esclarecer com eles o que aconteceu com você.'

'Está querendo me ajudar, por quê?' Ela deu um passo a frente encarando-o.

'Você acabou de dizer que era como eu… E mesmo que não fosse… Tenho certeza que você está mais perdida que barata tonta.'

'Você é realmente muito petulante, garoto…' Ela falou, estreitando os olhos nele. 'Passou então em todos os testes, não é?'

'Não… Faltam dois ainda. E eu nem sei se vou voltar do último…' Ele respondeu. 'Você passou?'

'Está blefando comigo agora.'

'Estou perguntando apenas.' Ele falou e depois soltou um suspiro. 'Preciso impedir o cara ali.' Disse apontando com um gesto Charles. 'Você vai mesmo ficar no meu caminho?'

Ela desviou os olhos dele e deu um passo para o lado. 'Não.' Respondeu. 'Quero ver até onde você vai chegar. Estou curiosa agora.'

Shaolin caminhou devagar e passou por ela, desviou os olhos e seguiu em direção a Charles, dando as costas para Lyra.

Lyra franziu a testa, observando-o. 'Realmente você ou é arrogante demais ou é burro, garoto.'

O garoto franziu a testa e continuou a caminhar em direção a Charles, sem se virar para ela. Lyra levantou a espada e estava pronta para desferir um golpe nas costas do garoto quando teve sua arma bloqueada por outra. Arregalou os olhos de leve.

'Esse é meu irmão.' Shaolin comentou, sorrindo de leve. Olhou para Lyra por sobre o ombro. 'A arma dele não é igual a minha e ele não hesita como eu. Já estou avisando que a regra mudou agora.'

'Pirralho metido.' Kazuo falou, olhando rapidamente para o irmão. 'Eu não falei para não se afastar?' Ele falou, empurrando a mulher para trás e a encarando.

'Isso é impossível… Não poderia ter ajuda de um ser das trevas.' Ela falou, olhando de um para outro.

'E você não deveria estar aqui também.' Kazuo falou, encarando-a.

'Vou acabar com vocês dois, independente do que sejam.' Disse, atacando o rapaz que bloqueou com a espada.

Kazuo franziu a testa, sentindo a força do golpe, estreitou os olhos nela e reparou que arma era parecida com a do irmão que agora atacava Charles, fazendo-o parar de desferir energia na fonte multicolorida.

Lyra voltou a atacá-lo e Kazuo desviou dos golpes em vez de bloqueá-los como fizera antes. Não era prudente medir forças com ela com uma arma daquelas. Girou o corpo, evitando ser atingido pelo ataque furioso do demônio feminino e atingiu o rosto dela com um soco alto. Ela cambaleou, mas voltou a empunhar a espada em direção ao rapaz.

Ela trincou os dentes, passando a mão pelo rosto atingido pelo golpe do rapaz. 'Vai se arrepender disso, demônio.' Ameaçou, tentando acertá-lo furiosamente com a espada e irritando-se ao extremo, observando-o se esquivar dos golpes e atacá-la em todas as brechas que ela deixava na sua defesa, quando finalmente foi atingida pela espada dele de forma certeira.

Cambaleou para trás ainda sem conseguir acreditar que tinha sido atingida e levou uma das mãos o ferimento que sangrava e que agora não era possível de ser cicatrizado.

Ela desviou os olhos de Kazuo e fitou Shaolin que lutava contra Charles. Conhecia ele, mas de onde? Ele era um anjo que tinha caído, a memória dos seus ex colegas vinham aos poucos. Mas tinha algo estranho naquele menino, ele parecia ingênuo demais e… Voltou a encarar Kazuo. Como um anjo tinha a ajuda de um ser das trevas sentir sentir ojeriza por ele, pelo contrário, fez questão de falar que era seu irmão. Um anjo com afinidade e laços estreito com as trevas. Só conhecia um...

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Ah! O preferido de Miguel! O arcanjo da morte...' Exclamou e caiu na risada.

Kazuo olhou para a garota intrigado, ela realmente deveria ser louca.

'Não reconheci porque está ainda como um fedelho. Mas deveria ter reconhecido logo pelos belos olhos verdes.' Ela falou rindo-se.

'Do que você está falando, maluca?'

Ela encarou o rapaz com um sorriso irônico. 'Do seu irmãozinho ali.' Disse apontando para Shaolin que finalmente dava um golpe deixando Charles inconsciente.

'Da onde conhece, Shaolin?' Kazuo perguntou intrigado, apertando mais forte a empunhadura da espada.

'Shaolin? Ah este é o nome dele agora… Também fui uma guardiã celestial como ele.' Respondeu fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos de leve. 'Se eu fosse você ficava com medo dele. A função dele é eliminar seres como você.' Ela abriu um sorriso maldoso. 'E ele era o melhor de todos nesta função. Não hesitava um segundo em eliminar qualquer ser das trevas como você.'

Kazuo olhou sério para a mulher, balançou a cabeça e sorriu de lado para ela. 'Garota… Ele é meu irmão. Arrancariam minha cabeça se não fosse ele. Acho que você é bem limitada.'

Ela voltou a atacá-lo com fúria apesar de sentir o grande ferimento sangrar, tentou golpeá-lo em sequência, mas Kazuo desviava dos golpes sem problemas, ela estava fraca e naturalmente o poder da espada dela também havia baixado de nível.

Kazuo num contra ataque acertou-a novamente fazendo-a dar alguns passos para trás e trincar de raiva. Gritou avançando sobre ele quando sentiu a espada do rapaz finalmente lhe dar o golpe fatal.

Lyra soltou a espada da mão e levou as mãos até o ferimento que sangrava sem parar.

Shaolin se aproximou e parou ao lado de Kazuo, olhando para ela com pena. Sentia muito por ela, realmente tinha impressão de que a conhecia e se pudesse falaria com Gabriel e os outros para tentar acertar a situação de Lyra.

Lyra levantou o rosto e encarou Shaolin, deu alguns passos em direção a ele. Ela deu um sorriso fraco para ele. 'Você está no universo errado, Azrael. Aquela guardiã por quem você é apaixonado não é deste.'

Shaolin estreitou os olhos nela. 'Azrael...' Repetiu.

Lembrava-se de Miguel ter o chamado daquela forma, mas achou que estava tão cansado e tão confuso naquela hora que deixou para lá.

Ela aumentou o sorriso de forma zombeteira. 'Não lembra do seu nome entre nós, Azrael? Que ingratidão. Éramos tão próximos, apesar de ser o anjo da morte, você sempre foi o mais otimista… o que acredita que tudo melhoraria…'

O garoto franziu a testa de leve. 'Então era assim que me chamava antes?'

Kazuo olhou para o irmão de relance. Shaolin não estava realmente caindo naquela conversa idiota, estava? A mulher era doida! Simples assim!

Lyra abriu um sorriso. 'Exatamente. Pelo jeito depois que eu falhei Miguel finalmente aceitou que você caísse, não?' Ela falou de maneira presunçosa. 'E apagou todas as suas memórias para finalmente você esquecer daquela guardiã que perseguia. Realmente aquele Arcanjo é um excelente general. Frio e calculista.'

'Acha realmente que sabe tanto ao meu respeito?' O menino falou sem desviar os olhos dela.

Lyra ainda tinha o rosto zombeteiro. 'Você sempre foi realmente admirador das trevas mesmo alcançando um cargo celestial. Por isso foi logo recolocado no posto de anjo da morte. Adorava matar, não? Nunca hesitou em fazer isso quando era humano e também nunca recusou nenhuma tarefa. Não era a toa que Miguel o adorava… O que aconteceu com você agora para ter hesitado tanto em me atingir? Ficou mole agora que voltou novamente a ser humano? Ah já sei! Remorso? Você está afundado em remorso por ter matado tanto, não é?'

Shaolin deu de ombros. 'Hum… Talvez tenha razão.'

Kazuo olhou para o irmão com o rosto assustado, Shaolin estava com uma postura diferente. Ele sabia muito bem o que o irmão pensava sobre matar. Lembrava de todas as infinitas explicações que o garoto lhe deu para não matar o adversário. Era estranho perceber aquela atitude dele, até certo ponto… frieza. Aquilo não combinava com ele.

Ela deu um passo para trás cambaleando e caiu de joelhos no chão.

'Mas você era apaixonado por aquela guardiã das trevas… Akame…' Shaolin estreitou novamente os olhos nela. Akame. O nome que tinha lido abaixo do retrato de sua Kasumi. 'Sempre estava atrás dela, sempre acompanhando-a, obsecado por ela… Onde ela está agora, Azrael? Esqueceu-se dela finalmente?' Ela perguntava com o tom irônico.

Shaolin deu um passo a frente mais Kazuo o tentou impedir. O menino olhou para o irmão. 'Não se preocupe… ela não pode mais fazer mal.'

'Ainda é arriscado.' O rapaz ponderou.

'Não é mais… a presença dela está diminuindo rápido demais.' Rebateu e se aproximou de Lyra que levantou o rosto e encarou Shaolin.

'Anjo idiota. Vai acabar como eu.' Ela falou entre os dentes.

Shaolin a encarou com o semblante suave. 'Não precisava ter acabado assim, Lyra. Eu sinto muito por você.' Falou sinceramente.

Ela franziu a testa observando-o, sentiu um bolo na garganta.

'A queda nem sempre representa humilhação, mas renascimento. Possibilidades de mudanças e sair da estagnação. Sinto muito por você não ter entendido isso.'

Ela tentou engolir em seco fitando-o nos olhos. Os mesmos olhos verdes que tantas vezes havia visto esperança de que tudo seria melhor. Sentiu quando seus olhos arderam e a visão ficou embaçada como a séculos não acontecia.

Shaolin abaixou-se apoiando um dos joelhos no chão sem desviar os olhos dela e realmente sentiu-se triste ao vê-la chorando enquanto percebia a presença dela diminuindo, mas principalmente percebeu que a energia de ódio e rancor que a circulava antes de forma explosiva tornava-se algo diferente. Era a primeira vez que ele identificava aquela energia. Era a primeira vez que claramente identificou o que era arrependimento e como era tão dolorida…

'Por quê?' Ela balbuciou. 'Por que eu falhei?'

Shaolin sorriu de forma suave. 'O que muitos consideram falhas, para outros é superação.' Falou com o tom gentil. 'Como você mesma falou… eu cheguei até onde muitos queriam… onde você gostaria de voltar e a única coisa que eu almejava… a única coisa que eu desejava desesperadamente era estar ao lado dela… de Akame.'

Lyra tombou para frente e Shaolin a segurou pelos ombros. Kazuo deu um passo a frente preocupado pelo irmão se colocar naquela posição vulnerável, mas franziu a testa ao reparar a inimiga se aproximar mais dele e abraçá-lo. Shaolin a abraçou e Kazuo arregalou os olhos ao ver o semblante de Lyra suave. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do menino, estava com os olhos fechados e um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Parecia estranhamente em… paz.

'Obrigada, Azrael…' Ouviu-a sussurrar antes de finalmente virar uma nuvem de pó negro que circulou o menino.

Shaolin soltou um suspiro pesado antes de se levantar.

'Quem era a fêmea?' Kazuo perguntou aproximando-se do menino que tinha os olhos tristes. 'Ela era um demônio. O que ela quis dizer com você ser um guardião celestial? Por que ela lhe chamou de Azrael?'

Shaolin novamente respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar para ganhar tempo e pensar nas respostas que ele mesmo não conseguia encontrar para dar ao irmão. Olhou para Kazuo e sorriu de leve. 'Acho que era assim que me chamava antes de… enfim… vir para este mundo.'

'Como assim?'

'Como nee-san era Khala'a antes e agora é humana. Eu era Azrael antes de ser Shaolin.'

Kazuo endireitou o corpo incomodado. 'Ela falou que você era…' o rapaz comprimiu os lábios, tenso. 'Era quem combatia os seres das trevas. Era o melhor inclusive.'

Shaolin fitou o irmão por algum tempo. 'Talvez…' Respondeu por fim e encolheu os ombros. 'Mas com certeza seres das trevas que por algum motivo estivessem fazendo mal aos outros. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não pode generalizar as coisas. Não importa a natureza. Não é, nii-san?'

Kazuo sorriu para ele, gostava de ouvir o irmão chamando-o daquela forma. Sentiu-se aliviado com a resposta dele. Não podia negar que era desconfortável saber que Shaolin fora o extremo oposto dele. Mas agora isso não importava, ele era seu irmão menor e ponto.

Os dois olharam para a fonte de luz a frente e sorriram de forma aberta.

'Bonito, não?' Kazuo comentou. 'É parecida com a luz da brecha que eu atravessei e encontrei você.'

Shaolin sorriu para ele. 'É bem parecida mesmo. Mas ainda tem manchas escuras.'

'Acho que oyaji precisa dar uma olhada nisso.'

'Ele já deve estar vindo.' Shaolin comentou e virou-se para trás.

Syaoran não demorou muito a aparecer na câmara e observou os dois filhos. Caminhou devagar, passando por Charles que estava caído no chão e depois franziu a testa, observando os filhos. Arregalou os olhos de leve, observando Shaolin com a roupa toda suja de sangue.

'Onde está ferido?' Ele perguntou, aproximando-se e soltando a espada. 'O que aconteceu?' Perguntou aflito, observando se o garoto tinha algum ferimento.

'Já está bom.' O garoto respondeu, tentando tranquilizar o pai.

'Como assim já está bom? Que sangue todo é este?' Estranhou não encontrar ferimento no garoto, apesar da roupa rasgada. Sabia que o caçula não tinha o mesmo poder de cicatrização de Kazuo. 'Mas que merda você fez? Vocês dois fizeram?' Perguntou, olhando para Kazuo que levantou os braços e fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

'Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.' Respondeu. 'O Shaolin é que se meteu em confusão com uma fêmea doida.'

'Vocês dois querem me enlouquecer, é?' Syaoran falou irritado. 'Sua mãe vai me matar se você chegar em casa nesse estado, Shaolin!'

'É difícil explicar agora.' O garoto respondeu. 'Eu entro pelos fundos e troco de roupa.' Deu como solução, sorrindo de leve.

'Rá!' Syaoran soltou de forma irônica e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Como se ela não fosse perceber.' Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, já imaginando a reação da esposa quando visse o garoto. Pelo menos, realmente não parecia ferido. Desviou os olhos do filho e olhou para a fonte multicolorida. Sorriu de leve, reconhecendo a aura parecida com a da esposa.

'Está com manchas ainda.' Shaolin observou.

'Tem como desaparecer com elas?' Kazuo perguntou, preocupado.

'Sakura vai dar conta agora.' Syaoran respondeu. 'Melhor voltarmos logo para casa.' Ele concluiu e soltou um suspiro. Olhou para Charles caído no chão. 'E levar esse pessoal todo para o lugar de onde não deveriam ter saído.'

* * *

Shaolin abriu novamente a fenda entre os universos e olhou para o pai e o irmão.

'Acha que consegue estender mais a fenda?' Logan perguntou para o garoto.

'Vamos tentar.' Ele respondeu, aumentando o nível de magia e deixando-a maior. 'Está bom assim?'

'Acho que sim.' O homem respondeu e fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo para o grupo empurrar a carroça com os feiticeiros inconscientes que haviam capturado. 'Não sei porque não matam todos de uma vez.' Logan resmungou, irritado.

'Foram manipulados por um maluco.' Syaoran respondeu ao homem. 'Daremos, pelo menos, uma chance para eles se redimirem.'

'Eles não deram para nós.' Logan ainda observou. 'Muitos morreram.'

'Muitos deles também morreram.' Replicou.

Assim que atravessaram, Syaoran soltou um suspiro e olhou para o homem que como ele também sentia-se incomodado com o zumbido. 'Acho melhor a gente ir agora.' Falou. 'Espero que tenha aprendido a não temer o próprio dom, Väktare.'

O homem soltou um murmurou, incomodado. 'Acho que sim. Vai saber quando vão aparecer outros malucos como eles.'

Syaoran concordou fazendo um gesto de leve com a cabeça. 'Se não conseguir proteger o pilar do seu universo, isso acaba resvalando no meu.'

'Está falando que eu não sei fazer direito o meu trabalho?' Logan perguntou, incomodado.

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'Tanto eu como você não queremos nos encontrar novamente. Já que os nossos universos possuem afinidades, melhor vocês se desenvolverem logo na magia para não acontecer novamente esta confusão. Não dá para negar o que vocês possuem. Ficar temendo-a não vai solucionar o problema de vocês.'

Logan concordou com a cabeça incomodado ainda. 'Bem… Acho que devo agradecer novamente.'

'Não tem de quê.' Syaoran falou, sorrindo de leve e acenando com a cabeça antes de chamar os filhos para atravessarem logo a brecha.

Assim que Shaolin atravessou, fechou-a e recolheu a espada, virando-se para o pai. 'O que vamos fazer com eles? O garoto perguntou, mas logo desviou os olhos do pai, observando um vulto se aproximando ao longe. Franziu a testa de leve.

'São de responsabilidade do Círculo.' Syaoran respondeu. 'Hiraguizawa saberá o que fazer com eles.' Comentou e observou o semblante sério do caçula. 'O que foi?'

O garoto indicou com a cabeça. 'É um outro demônio.' Respondeu, fazendo o pai virar-se para onde apontava.

Syaoran franziu a testa, estreitando os olhos na silhueta desengonçada que se aproximava no escuro.

Kazuo sorriu de leve já reconhecendo o grandalhão. Balançou a cabeça de leve, não acreditando que ele estava realmente ali.

'Como é que ele chegou aqui?' O rapaz soltou. 'Fica frio, Shaolin. Ele só tem tamanho.' Falou passando a mão na cabeça do irmão que não replicou, ainda com os olhos cravados no vulto que se aproximava.

'É… Era ele que sempre o ajudava, não?' O garoto falou e soltou um suspiro incomodado.

'Ele cuidou de mim da melhor forma que pôde.' Kazuo respondeu, caminhando em direção ao grandalhão. Estava mesmo sentindo a falta dele.

Syaoran sorriu de leve, observando o filho se afastando para encontrar-se com Arthas. Olhou para o caçula que ainda estava sério. 'O que está acontecendo, Shaolin?'

Shaolin encolheu os ombros. 'Nada, tousan…' Ele respondeu. 'Está tudo bem… Por enquanto.' Completou e levantou o rosto encarando o pai que estreitou os olhos no garoto.

'Não me contou direito o que está acontecendo com você.' Syaoran comentou preocupado.

O menino encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Não é hora, tousan. Melhor cumprimentar o grandão…' Falou desviando os olhos dele. 'Ele ajudou muito o Kazuo. Deveria agradecê-lo.'

'Como é que você sabe?' Syaoran perguntou, ainda fitando o filho.

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. 'O Kazuo é que tem que falar sobre isso com o senhor. Não tenho direito de falar o que eu vi.' Respondeu, virando-se para ir até o irmão e se afastar do pai, mas Syaoran segurou seu ombro, impedindo-o de continuar.

'Do que está falando?' Perguntou sério.

Shaolin levantou os olhos para ele. 'Aquela tal de Midoriko…' Ele começou a falar, fazendo o pai estreitar os olhos no garoto que soltou um suspiro, não poderia falar o que tinha vivenciado quando entrou na cabeça do irmão, não era seu direito. Kazuo é quem deveria falar com o pai. 'Espero que ela não dê as caras atrás do Kazuo, também.' Falou, afastando a mão do pai do ombro e voltando a caminhar, com punhos cerrados. 'Eu não vou permitir que ela se aproxime dele, novamente.'

Syaoran observou o caçula se afastando devagar e franziu a testa. Não se lembrava de ter visto o menino com a aura tão agitada daquela forma antes e nem tão bravo. Soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça de leve, passando a mão no rosto. Estava preocupado com o possível descontrole do caçula desde que Kazuo havia lhe contado sobre a luta que travaram no Vaticano. Shaolin nunca fora violento, pelo contrário. Tinha chegado no seu limite naquele momento e desconfiava que talvez Midoriko pudesse fazer o garoto voltar a ficar nele. Kazuo devia ter falado alguma coisa para o irmão sobre o tempo em que estava no mundo das trevas durante a viagem. Eles estavam bem mais próximos um do outro.

Inclinou a cabeça observando o garoto parado um pouco mais distante, não se aproximou de Kazuo que cumprimentava Arthas com entusiasmo. A aura dele estava expandida demais e por algum motivo sabia que apesar de agitada estava controlada. Pensou incomodado que tinha treinado e cobrado tanto do filho nos últimos cinco anos, mas sempre desejando que nunca fosse necessário o filho utilizar o aprendizado. Desviou os olhos da silhueta do garoto e fitou Kazuo. Franziu a testa preocupado, Shaolin tinha uma certa razão de ficar apreensivo, mas não precisava se preocupar com a segurança do irmão. Podia ter certeza que ele não seria o único a impedir que Midoriko se aproximasse de Kazuo.

* * *

Kazuo se aproximou de Arthas, sorrindo de lado. 'Como é que um bicho feio como você conseguiu chegar até aqui?!' Perguntou em tom irônico.

'O grande Arthas sempre chega onde quer!' O grandão respondeu de forma triunfante. 'Você foi um ingrato, Garoto!' Falou ressentido. 'Onde já se viu desaparecer do nada daquela forma.' Reclamou, abraçando Kazuo com o único braço.

Kazuo se afastou dele, sorrindo de leve. 'Oras… Atravessei a tal brecha! E você? Como conseguiu chegar até aqui?'

'Eu vim atrás de você!' Arthas respondeu.

'E como é que me achou?'

'Já falei… que eu sempre chego onde eu quero.'

Gabriel surgiu ao lado do grandão e olhou para ele com o rosto sério.

'Às vezes preciso de uma ajudinha. Mas eu sempre dou um jeito.' Corrigiu-se rapidamente, mostrando que estava sem graça.

Syaoran se aproximou dos três e sorriu de forma até triste observando Arthas. O grandão tinha sido legal com ele, o problema é que simplesmente odiava lembrar do tempo que esteve no mundo das trevas.

Arthas virou-se para ele e arregalou os olhos de leve. Sorriu de forma aberta e deu um passo até o homem abraçando-o quase com lágrimas nos olhos. 'Eu sabia que você estava vivo, Garoto!'

'Para com isso, Arthas.' Syaoran falou incomodado. 'E para de me chamar assim!'

Kazuo deu uma risada ao perceber a reação do pai parecida com a que ele teve tantas vezes. Era estranho constatar que, agora, ser comparado com o pai não o irritava como antes, pelo contrário.

Arthas ainda olhava para Syaoran sem acreditar que estava a frente dele. 'Está mais velho.' Comentou, franzindo a testa de leve.

'Nem quando me conheceu eu era um garoto. Este apelido que me deu é ridículo.' Comentou incomodado. 'Como é que chegou aqui?' Syaoran perguntou olhando de Arthas para Gabriel. 'Acho que tem dedo seu nisso, também, não é?'

Gabriel deu um longo suspiro incomodado. 'É… Foi uma missão que me deram… Mas eu só o guiei até aqui, não tive nada a ver com a vinda dele do mundo das trevas.'

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando para o rosto incomodado do anjo e balançou a cabeça de leve. Então deveria ser esta a missão idiota com a qual o anjo havia ficado furioso.

Arthas olhou para o menino que havia se aproximado mais depois do surgimento de Gabriel. Franziu a testa de leve e abaixou-se quase ficando na metade de sua altura para fitar o rosto do garoto. 'Não sabia que anjos também podiam ter filhos, Gabriel.'

Shaolin rodou os olhos, lembrando-se do senhor Chocolove que já tinha lhe dado, pelo menos, dois pais diferentes. Pensou que seria mais fácil ser parecido com o pai, apesar de nunca ter se importado com isso antes. 'Você também é bem limitado.'

'Você…' Falou, tocando a mão no peito do garoto. 'Tem a energia igual ao cara de asas aqui atrás. Na verdade, é mais forte que a dele, chega a me dar calafrios...'

Shaolin sorriu de lado. 'Não é muito feio um bicho grande como você ficar com medo de um pirralho como eu?'

Kazuo soltou uma gargalhada que tentou abafar desesperadamente para não irritar ou magoar Arthas.

Arthas estreitou os olhos nele. 'No inferno se aprende que tamanho não é nada.' Ele falou e logo depois se levantou olhando o garoto de forma séria. 'Mas você tem razão. Sou o grande Arthas… não tem como ter medo de um pivete como você.'

Agora Kazuo mal conseguiu se controlar. Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve e sentiu quando o pai colocou a mão na sua cabeça. 'Também é meu filho.' Falou para Arthas. 'Este é meu filho com Sakura.'

'Com a Feiticeira?!' Arthas exclamou quase emocionado. 'Que saudades eu tenho dela. Era tão gentil e boa comigo. A única que prestava atenção em minhas histórias gloriosas.' Ele falou e deu uma passo a frente abraçando Shaolin e levantando-o do chão. O garoto arregalou os olhos assustado com a atitude do grandão.

'Hei! Você não estava com medo de mim?'

Arthas balançava o menino de um lado para outro. 'Tão bonitinho como a Feiticeira. Os olhinhos verdes tão brilhantes...'

'Hei! Dá para me soltar?! Nii-san! Manda ele me soltar!' Shaolin pediu tentando ainda de maneira educada se livrar do abraço do grandão.

Kazuo ainda mal se controlava de tanto rir e agora estava sendo acompanhado pelo pai e Gabriel que observavam a cena. O rapaz estava feliz em rever o grandão, mas franziu a testa de leve pensando em como ele tinha parado ali.

'E então?' O rapaz perguntou olhando para o grandão. 'Como é que veio parar aqui?'

Arthas parou de balançar Shaolin e finalmente soltou o garoto que deu alguns passos para trás. Era melhor ficar afastado dele.

O grandalhão encolheu de leve os ombros. 'Depois que você atravessou a brecha, não demorou muito para Midoriko começar a perder prestígio, influência e território. A tal da Esdeath com alguns outros demônios estavam literalmente dominando tudo. Eu não tinha mais porque segui-la e não tava afim mais de ficar recebendo ordens de fêmeas, então me afastei e voltei a vagar de um canto para o outro, até que cruzei com uma brecha e decidi atravessar para procurar por você, garoto. Eu estava preocupado.'

Kazuo chegou a sentir um arrepio. 'Ela perdeu territórios, é?' Comentou incomodado. 'Deve estar bem irritada.'

'Uma fera!' Arthas confirmou, fazendo o garoto engolir em seco. 'E estava atrás de você.'

Kazuo chegou a se encolher sem querer, imaginando-a berrando a sua frente. Syaoran se incomodou ao reparar nas reações do filho. Colocou a mão no ombro dele, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

'Já falei que você não volta para lá.' Ele falou. 'Espero mesmo que ela apareça aqui… Tenho contas a ajustar com ela.'

Kazuo abaixou os olhos. 'Seria melhor… Seria melhor ela não aparecer.' Comentou sem conseguir esconder o incômodo e o receio de reencontrá-la.

Shaolin olhou para o irmão e abaixou os olhos, soltou um suspiro. Estava incomodado demais com o que sabia da vida do irmão. Não achava justo, não achava certo, não conseguia aceitar ainda. Não era só Lyra que achava que as coisas não eram tão claras e certas. Arregalou os olhos de leve e virou-se para Gabriel que estava apenas observando a conversa, franziu a testa.

'Quem era realmente Lyra?' Perguntou, chamando a atenção do anjo que voltou-se para o garoto com o semblante sério.

'Não tem como você se lembrar dela.' Ele rebateu.

'Eu não lembrei. Eu a encontrei… Eu e Kazuo a encontramos. No universo de Väktare-san. Ela estava ajudando um outro feiticeiro a corromper aquela energia que afetava kaasan.'

Gabriel endireitou o corpo, incomodado. 'Ela estava metida nisto?'

'Você não sabia?' Shaolin perguntou sério para o anjo. 'Exatamente o que você sabe, Gabriel?' Perguntou realmente incomodado com as informações vagas do anjo.

O anjo olhou para o garoto desconcertado. 'Não tenho todas as respostas. Já lhe falei isso. Sou apenas um mensageiro.'

'Mas sabe quem ela era.'

Syaoran desviou os olhos de Arthas e fitou Gabriel e depois Shaolin. 'Quem é esta?'

'Ela se tornou um demônio depois que caiu.' O anjo respondeu.

'Caiu?'

'É assim que nos referimos a anjos que descem de plano.' Ele explicou, nitidamente constrangido em falar do assunto. 'Tem o sentido da evolução e tem o sentido contrário. Tudo é uma via de mão dupla. Nada apenas sobe ou apenas desce. Assim como existe a evolução pode ocorrer a regressão quando o espírito é corrompido de forma incorrigível.' Ele explicou. 'Em alguns casos esta regressão é forçada por alguma magia, limitação ou escolha.' Gabriel olhou para Syaoran que mantinha a atenção a explicação. 'Lembra-se quando eu e Raziel fomos até você pedir que resolvesse a questão das brechas no plano inferior e eu lhe falei que tínhamos tentado resolver a questão entre os guardiões celestiais?'

Syaoran franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar daquela conversa. 'Vocês dizeram que alguns poucos anjos poderiam ir para o mundo das trevas. Só aqueles que tivessem alguma ligação com alguma coisa de natureza…' Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu estava tão contrariado naquele momento que não lembro direito.' Disse com sinceridade.

Gabriel soltou um suspiro. 'Exatamente.' Olhou rapidamente para Shaolin, voltando a fitar Syaoran. 'Os guardiões celestiais na hierarquia dos anjos são mais próximos aos humanos. Alguns possuem ainda uma ligação maior com o mundo humano e o das trevas. Isso é perigoso, mas essencial quando se trata de situações limites. Como naquela vez e como estamos passando agora.'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos entendendo a situação. 'Esta… Esta Lyra era quem deveria ter ido no meu lugar, é isso?'

'Exatamente. Ela tinha caído e passaria pelos testes das virtudes, recebendo assim um poder capaz de ir para o plano inferior.' Ele soltou um suspiro e olhou novamente para Shaolin. 'Mas ela não conseguiu passar…' Ele endireitou o corpo novamente. 'Se revoltou contra nós e infelizmente… Acabou caindo para o plano inferior.'

'Tornando-se um demônio.' Shaolin falou em voz baixa. 'Agora entendo quando ela disse que colocaram-na junto com quem ela era destinada a lutar.'

'Lyra era a mais forte de nós, colocamos todas as nossas esperanças nela.' Falou voltando a olhar para Syaoran. 'Quando ela falhou, não sabíamos o que fazer. Não daria tempo de outro de nós cair e passar por todos os testes necessários.' Ele desviou os olhos do garoto, não dava para encará-lo. 'Havia um guardião das trevas com capacidade e poder para enfrentar o problema, mas…' Soltou um suspiro.

Shaolin estreitou os olhos em Gabriel que realmente se mantinha incomodado em falar sobre o assunto. 'Outro guardião das trevas? De outro universo…' Falou com o tom assertivo, fazendo o anjo voltar a fitar o garoto. 'Não seria uma guardiã das trevas?'

Gabriel arregalou os olhos e fitou o garoto seriamente. 'Do que se lembra, Shaolin?' Perguntou de forma direta.

'Do que realmente eu deveria me lembrar?' Rebateu a pergunta.

Kazuo e Syaoran se entreolharam apreensivos. O homem deu um passo para frente parando ao lado do filho e colocando a mão no ombro dele. 'Do que está falando Shaolin?'

Kazuo olhou o rosto do irmão e franziu a testa. Tinha algo estranho no irmão. Não sabia se era a postura ou o tom de voz petulante.

'Por que não conta tudo que pelo menos sabe, Gabriel?' Shaolin sugeriu.

Gabriel desviou os olhos do menino. 'A situação era de extrema urgência por isso a nossa única solução na época foi recorrer a você.'

Syaoran respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Hum… Pelo menos agora dá para dar algum crédito a vocês. Pensei que tinha tudo sempre sobrado nas minhas mãos. Não que isso faça alguma diferença, pois no final, sobra mesmo.'

'Tentamos resolver por nós, Miguel estava tentando contornar a situação de outra forma que não fosse recorrer aos guardiões das trevas, mas realmente não foi possível. Inclusive ele era contrário a deixar que um ser das trevas resolvesse a situação que caberia a nós.'

Kazuo abriu um sorriso debochado. 'E novamente os seres das trevas fazem o que os seres celestes deixam de fazer. Vocês realmente sempre foram escorados, hem?'

Gabriel trincou os dentes. 'Não seja presunçoso, demônio. Você só está vivo por causa de um.'

Kazuo não gostou, deu um passo a frente encarando o anjo. 'Só estou vivo por causa do meu irmão. E ele não é um de vocês.'

'Você não sabe de nada, moleque!'

'E pelo jeito, você também não!'

Shaolin se colocou entre os dois. 'Isso não é hora! Aquele problema já foi contornado. Agora precisamos pensar no que está acontecendo!'

Kazuo e Gabriel ainda se olhavam de forma arrisca.

Syaoran rodou os olhos. 'O que aconteceu com esta tal de Lyra no final?'

'Eu tive que matá-la.' Kazuo respondeu, virando-se para o pai. 'Era ela ou a gente.'

Shaolin encarou Gabriel. 'Ela ainda estava revoltada com vocês. Acho… Que no fundo, comigo também. Estava ajudando o pessoal do velho mijão para se vingar do que ela acreditava que fizeram contra ela.' O garoto soltou um suspiro. 'Pelo menos no final… espero ter conseguido ajudá-la.'

Gabriel já estava pronto para perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo mas era melhor deixar sua curiosidade de lado. Já estava numa situação desconfortável demais. 'Ela estava muito confiante que passaria. Foi realmente uma decepção muito grande para nós, mas principalmente para ela.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Aprendemos uma lição com isso, nem sempre quem parece ser o mais forte em poder e força é o mais forte em caráter e virtudes.'

'Pensei que talvez… Talvez ela pudesse resolver as coisas falando com vocês.'

'Ela não passou, infelizmente não cumpriu sua missão.' Gabriel comentou, voltando a fitá-lo. 'É preciso sempre cumpri-la…' Olhou de esguelha para Arthas. 'Mesmo uma missão idiota.' Voltou a fitar o garoto. 'Depois de concluída, sempre voltamos para nosso plano de origem. Mas no caso dela, foi mais complicado. Ela não aceitou a perda e não aceitou recomeçar o ciclo novamente, acabou regredindo ao ponto de voltar para o mundo das trevas, como já aconteceu com outros. Uma vez caído o anjo tem que iniciar novamente sua escalada. Uns demoram mais e outros… Assim que finalizam a missão bem sucedidos, retornam imediatamente.'

Syaoran mostrou-se nervoso, segurou o ombro do filho. 'Vamos, Shaolin. Sua mãe deve estar nos esperando.' Ele falou e virou-se para Arthas. 'Acho melhor você também vir com a gente. Antes que se meta em confusão.'

'Eu nunca me meto em confusão.' Arthas retrucou, mas sorriu de leve. 'Mas eu quero rever a Feiticeira.'

'O nome dela é Sakura, Arthas.' Kazuo chamou a atenção do grandão, balançando a cabeça.

'Para mim, ela vai ser sempre Feiticeira… Como o seu pai vai ser Garoto, entendeu, Garoto?'

Kazuo desistiu de falar qualquer coisa e começou a caminhar ao lado do pai e do irmão, logo depois que Gabriel desapareceu.

'Estou pensando em como vou chamar o seu irmão.'

'Pode chamar de pirralho que ele atende.' Kazuo comentou, sorrindo de lado, ao ouvir o irmão reclamando para ele não começar.

 _ **Continua.**_


	74. A Chave da Seriedade

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 74**

 **A Chave da Seriedade**

Kazuo respirou fundo olhando para a entrada da pousada Funbari. Estava sentindo a presença de Marie. Esperava que a garota já tivesse acertado as coisas com Sakura, mas ao mesmo tempo receava as consequências dela ter devolvido a tal Carta. E se ela realmente tivesse perdido os sentimentos que tinha por ele?

Shaolin parou ao lado dele e olhou de esguelha para o rapaz. 'Não adianta ficar com medo desta maneira.'

'Quem disse que eu estou com medo, pirralho?' Retrucou incomodado.

Shaolin soltou um suspiro e virou-se para trás. 'Acho que vou entrar por trás e trocar de roupa antes.' Falou, abaixando o rosto e vendo suas roupas. 'Kaasan vai surtar mesmo quando me vir assim.'

Syaoran estava falando com Arthas sobre como estava o mundo das trevas. Não gostava de falar de lá, mas queria saber qual a situação das brechas e ter uma ideia do tamanho do problema que poderia ter que enfrentar mais para frente. Gabriel, pelo jeito, andava bem desatualizado nas informações.

Estranhou os filhos estarem parados, olhando para a entrada da pousada.

Shaolin virou-se para trás e apontou para a lateral da casa. 'Vou por trás.' Falou.

Já estava caminhando para lá quando a porta da frente se abriu, de repente, e Sakura apareceu por ela. Arregalou os olhos vendo o estado do filho.

'O que aconteceu com você, Shaolin?!' Ela gritou, caminhando até ele. 'Syaoran!' Chamou pelo marido, olhando feio para ele.

'Está tudo bem, kaasan… Tudo bem, mesmo… Estou ótimo.' O garoto falava enquanto ela levantava a blusa dele para ver os ferimentos, deixando-o constrangido. Tinha a impressão de que ela o deixaria pelado na frente de todo mundo só para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com ele. Franziu a testa tendo uma sensação de déjà vu.

'Como assim? O que você fez? Está com a roupa rasgada.' Olhou para Syaoran. 'Ele não tem o mesmo poder que Kazuo tem. O que aconteceu?'

Shaolin coçou a cabeça. 'É difícil de explicar. O Gabriel também não esclareceu muita coisa… Para variar.'

'Não tem mesmo nenhum ferimento?' Ela falou, ainda olhando para o filho e depois para Kazuo. 'E você?' Perguntou, fazendo o garoto levantar de leve as sobrancelhas. 'Está com sangue na roupa, também. Onde está ferido? Já cicatrizou? Precisa de um analgésico?'

'Sakura!' Syaoran chamou a atenção da esposa que fazia tantas perguntas para os garotos sem lhes dar tempo de responder. Não sabia nem como ela conseguia falar daquele jeito sem fazer pausa para respirar.

Kazuo sorriu, percebendo que ela parecia melhor e no fundo gostando de ver a preocupação da esposa do pai com ele assim como com Shaolin. Ele desviou os olhos dela. 'Você se sente melhor?' Perguntou.

Sakura sorriu para ele de forma aberta. 'Estou melhor. Mas vocês é que estão machucados. Não está sentindo dor?' Ainda insistiu virando o rapaz e olhando a mancha nas costas dele. 'Vamos… os dois para dentro agora. Vão tomar um banho… estão imundos!' Ela falou e depois olhou para o marido. 'Você também está péssimo.' Ela observou.

Syaoran abriu um sorriso de forma irônica. 'Já estive pior.' Respondeu, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos nele.

'Mas não com os meus meninos.' Ela falou. 'Agora os três para dentro.' Ela ordenou de forma autoritária.

Estava para se virar, segurando os braços dos garotos quando percebeu a presença de Arthas. Não que ele fosse imperceptível, mas estava tão assustada com a situação dos dois garotos que sua mente só gritava para saber se eles estavam bem. Franziu a testa de leve, observando o grandão que sorria para ela com os olhos brilhantes.

'Arthas-san…' Ela sussurrou, encolhendo os ombros de leve. Não é que não gostaria de rever o grandão, mas assim como Syaoran não gostava muito de lembrar do tempo que passou lá. Soltou um suspiro e passou a mão na cabeça do caçula e no ombro de Kazuo. 'Entrem os dois, façam o que eu mandei.'

Shaolin e Kazuo se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Caminharam em direção a entrada da pousada, deixando Sakura, Syaoran e Arthas sozinhos.

A feiticeira caminhou até ele e logo sentiu ser abraçada por um demônio emocionado, afirmando que havia sentido saudades dela. Sakura sorriu sem graça e olhou para o demônio com o olhar doce.

'Como veio parar aqui, Arthas?' Ela perguntou.

'Vim atrás de Kazuo.' Ele respondeu.

'Ela veio atrás dele?' Sakura perguntou com o rosto duro.

'Está procurando por ele.' Ele respondeu.

Sakura olhou para o esposo que também tinha o rosto sério. 'Ótimo… mal posso esperar para bater um papo com ela.' Sakura falou de forma irônica.

'Isso é assunto meu.' Syaoran falou incomodado.

'Aí é que você se engana.' Sakura retrucou o marido. 'Ela é um demônio feminino… isso é assunto meu.' Completou, virando-se. 'Vamos, Arthas-san… você deve estar cansado, também.'

'Estou é com uma baita dor de barriga.' Arthas comentou.

'É apenas fome.' Ela esclareceu.

* * *

Shaolin soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás. Estava num onsen com o pai e o irmão. Olhou de esguelha para o irmão e percebeu que a aura dele estava agitada. O rapaz entrou como uma flecha pela pousada, não querendo encontrar com Marie. Estava simplesmente postergando o inevitável encontro com a jovem. Balançou a cabeça de leve. Era um cabeça dura.

Fechou novamente os olhos e percebeu a presença agitada da prima num outro canto da pousada, soltou um suspiro notando que a energia da mãe já não estava mais com a prima. Ela devia ter devolvido a carta a quem pertencia. Sorriu de leve, percebendo que a energia dela no entanto não tinha mudado muito. Abriu os olhos e fitou novamente o irmão que estava sério e calado.

'Isso aqui é quente demais.' Kazuo reclamou, já saindo do onsen. 'Deve ter um chuveiro com água gelada nesta pousada, não?'

Syaoran soltou um suspiro. 'Nos quartos.' Ele respondeu. Também sentia-se incomodado de ficar tanto tempo naquelas águas geotermais. Já tinha relaxado e as dores do corpo já estavam bem melhores. Observou o filho mais velho, afastando-se. Estava com o semblante triste, talvez o reencontro de Arthas tivesse lhe trazido mais lembranças do mundo das trevas do que ele poderia imaginar.

Estava pronto para sair também, quando estreitou os olhos em Shaolin que pelo jeito era o único que realmente aproveitava o onsen. Era uma ótima oportunidade para arrancar do garoto o que estava acontecendo com ele, já que apenas Sakura havia falado com o garoto durante toda a viagem.

Shaolin evitava falar com ele, tinha percebido isso. No fundo esta atitude do filho era culpa dele. Havia cobrado tanto do garoto em alguns momentos que Shaolin às vezes se tornava reticente em lhe contar as coisas apenas por receio de decepcioná-lo de alguma forma.

Estava orgulhoso pelo garoto ter enfrentado e superado por todos os problemas que Kazuo havia relatado para ele durante a viagem. Shaolin tinha amadurecido neste curto tempo talvez anos, não queria isso para o filho. Tinha sempre procurado proteger o garoto para que tivesse uma vida "normal" como sabia que ele gostaria de ter. Sempre soube que Shaolin escondia seu potencial de combate e força.

Às vezes ele lhe lembrava demais a esposa. A maneira como sempre tentava ser gentil até mesmo com quem era seu adversário na hora. Percebia que ele se deixava vencer em campeonatos apenas para passar despercebido. Não se importava em ser o melhor, pelo contrário.

Soltou um suspiro, agora pelo jeito até namorada o garoto tinha e justo quem? Já estava até imaginando Kurogane lhe enchendo o saco durante o trabalho pelo filho estar namorando a princesinha dele. Apesar de que era tão óbvio que Shaolin gostava de Kasumi de forma bem diferente do que irmãos. Sabia que logo eles descobririam isso, apenas achava que ele eram novos para assumir alguma coisa.

Desviou os olhos do garoto rapidamente, ele havia descoberto que amava Sakura com menos idade e já assumiu um compromisso assim que ela lhe deu uma resposta, confirmando seus sentimentos por ele. Namorariam se não tivessem se separado por causa do clã Li. Voltou a olhar o filho, não gostaria que o filho passasse pelo que passou separado da garota que amava. Kurogane que o perdoasse, mas ficaria ao lado dos dois.

Ele e Sakura sempre desconfiaram sobre a origem da magia do filho. Não é que não tentasse enxergar assim como Eriol. O problema era que sabiam que aquele tipo de magia era peculiar demais e isso no fundo sempre causava um medo enorme em relação a serem afastados de Shaolin.

Quando Sakura estava grávida e passaram por tantos sustos, nunca havia visto a esposa tão desesperada e em pânico com medo de perder o bebê. Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem o dia que viu a esposa com Shaolin no colo e o rosto molhado de lágrimas de alegria pelo filho ter nascido saudável como muitos médicos tinham deixado dúvidas e medos durante a gestação.

O problema era que agora desconfia, na verdade, tinha quase certeza de que o filho já sabia exatamente da onde vinha sua magia. Aquela missão realmente nunca havia sido dele e sim do filho. Shaolin tinha vindo a Terra para enfrentar aquilo, porquê? Ainda não sabia ao certo.

Era estranho constatar que tinha um filho com a natureza demoníaca e outro celestial. Ele só queria os dois filhos humanos, só isso? Será que era pedir demais?

Franziu a testa de leve lembrando-se de Kasumi, e da oscilação de energia que envolvia a menina desde o incidente com Retorno. Estreitou os olhos no filho, perguntando-se se ele já tinha conseguido perceber isso em volta da menina uma vez que a magia dele estava agora num nível muito elevado.

Respirou fundo e estava pronto para perguntar como o garoto estava quando o menino abriu os olhos e virou-se para ele.

'Está tudo bem, tousan.' Ele respondeu a pergunta antes mesmo do homem a fazer.

'Anda lendo mentes agora?' Perguntou incomodado.

Shaolin desviou os olhos dele e não respondeu, Syaoran franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos no caçula. A pergunta tinha sido feita de forma irônica mas pela reação do filho tinha alguma coisa errada.

'Está na hora de me falar o que está acontecendo com você.' Disse de forma séria sem desviar os olhos do garoto.

'Eu não sei direito.' Shaolin respondeu com sinceridade.

'Consegue ler a mente das pessoas agora?' Repetiu a pergunta de forma séria e pausada.

'Sim.' Foi sincero com o pai que arregalou os olhos de leve surpreso com a resposta. 'Principalmente quando encosto nas pessoas.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Não li a sua, tousan. Só percebi que estava há tempo demais olhando para mim e deduzi que perguntaria como eu estou.'

'Você leu a do seu irmão?'

'Foi… Foi sem querer.' Ele falou rapidamente. 'Eu não sabia controlar isso ainda. Agora consigo. Só que não é só ler a mente… É um pouco mais dolorido que isso.' Explicou e olhou para a água a sua frente, sem querer, levou a mão ao rosto onde tantas vezes sentiu as bofetadas de Midoriko. Foram tantas que, quando voltou, mal sentia a face.

'Revive lembranças?'

'Exatamente.' Respondeu encolhendo os ombros e fitando um canto qualquer do onsen.

'E o que você… reviveu?

'Não está certo eu contar. Melhor perguntar para ele.'

'Justo.' Respondeu. 'Isso é lealdade. É importante entre irmãos.'

'Acho que eu já vou indo…' Ele falou, já pronto para sair.

Syaoran sorriu de forma triste, já esperava esta reação do filho mas agora não dava mais para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com o garoto, estava preocupado demais com ele para não ter as respostas que precisava.

'Não. Você fica. Ainda não terminamos.' Syaoran falou de maneira assertiva, fazendo o garoto voltar-se com o rosto contrariado.

'Não quero falar sobre isso.' Shaolin resmungou.

'Sou seu pai. Precisa falar o que está acontecendo com você.' Repetiu de forma firme e não gostou do silêncio do filho. 'Fala logo, Shaolin.'

'Eu não sei…' Ele falou entre os dentes, incomodado. Olhou para o pai e depois desviou novamente os olhos. 'Cada vez que volto das tais chaves, tem uma novidade. Agora estou vendo espíritos. Tem um monte aqui nesta pousada.' Falou olhando em volta. 'Pelo menos uns três só aqui.'

'Espíritos?' Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'É… O protetor da última chave, falou que eu tinha que controlar melhor isso, mas eu sei que o senhor não gosta deste dom.'

'Não é que eu não goste…' Syaoran tentou esclarecer. 'Eu tinha receio porque não o tenho. Sempre temos receio do que desconhecemos. Mas se você agora o tem, realmente o certo é entender.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Pode pedir para os Asakuras lhe ajudarem a entender melhor isso.'

'É, pode ser… Mas acho que nem vale a pena perder tempo com isso.'

'Do que está falando?'

O garoto virou-se para o pai e o encarou. 'Eu sei o que está acontecendo comigo, tousan. Não tem como eu voltar da última chave.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'De que merda você está falando, Shaolin?'

'Na magia tudo é gradual, não? Foi uma das primeiras lições que Erio-ji-san me deu. Não é o que está acontecendo comigo… E, sinceramente…' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'Não é legal saber o que está acontecendo com tantas pessoas. Não quero saber da vida de ninguém. Esses dons me incomodam.'

Syaoran sorriu de leve. 'O Poder sempre é dado para quem não os quer.'

'Acho que sim. Ironia, não?'

'Sim… A vida é bem irônica.'

'Então… Acho que é melhor… Não me preocupar com isso.' Ele falou. 'Nii-san está tão preocupado quanto a nee-san ter perdido os sentimentos dela por ele que não quer encontrá-la.' Disse balançando a cabeça de leve. 'É melhor enfrentar de uma vez o problema, né? Ficar postergando é apenas arrastar-se em sofrimento muitas vezes desnecessário.'

'Da onde anda tirando estas ideias, Shaolin?'

O garoto encolheu os ombros. 'Oras, foi o senhor que sempre ensinou que temos que enfrentar os problemas de frente em vez de fingir que eles não existem.'

Syaoran sorriu de leve. Realmente tinha falado para o filho isso uma vez quando estava com receio de entrar na escola. Não sabia que ele ainda lembrava deste conselho.

'Tousan… Eu não queria partir. Eu prometi para Kasumi que voltava e quero cumprir desta vez. Eu quero voltar para casa. Para ela.' O menino falou de maneira firme.

Syaoran olhou para o filho com o rosto preocupado agora. 'Você a encontrou antes de vir para cá, não foi?'

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando.

Syaoran pigarreou. 'E percebeu… hum… alguma coisa es-'

'Eu percebi.' O menino respondeu, cortando o pai. Fitou-o com o rosto sério. 'Agora não oscila como antes. É constante.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Ela explicou ou sabe o que está acontecendo?'

Shaolin soltou um suspiro e desviou os olhos do pai. 'Retorno quebrou o bloqueio que o chefe do Gabriel tinha feito na magia dela.'

Syaoran franziu a testa, a esposa já tinha comentado com ele sobre isso. 'O tal Miguel?'

'Isso.' O menino respondeu. 'Ele é quem está cuidando de Kasumi enquanto estou afastada dela.' Shaolin fitou a água a sua frente. 'Kaasan deve ter lhe contado sobre o velho que ameaçou ela.' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Ele deveria saber sobre a magia dela… provavelmente tentariam algo contra ela…' Trincou os dentes de leve. 'E eu não podia fazer nada porque estava longe dela, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela porque ela não me contava… inferno...'

'Hei!' Syaoran chamou o filho que voltou-se para ele. 'Não adianta nada sentir raiva de si mesmo por estar longe dela. Isso não resolve o problema. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Tanto Kasumi quanto sua mãe não são indefesas. Entendeu?'

Shaolin fitou o pai em silêncio por alguns segundos. 'O senhor não entende…'

'Você é que precisa entender que não adianta pensar assim.' Syaoran o cortou com o rosto sério. 'Demorei tempo demais, escondendo tempo demais coisas da sua mãe achando que ela não poderia saber, que ela não seria capaz de combater ou de superar.' Estreitou os olhos no filho que não desviou os olhos dele. 'Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, Shaolin.' Repetiu.

Permaneceram em silêncio se encarando. 'Sua mãe me falou que Retorno fez isso para verificar a sua ligação com ela.'

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça. 'Acho que sim… Miguel não conseguiu reestruturar o bloqueio e isso…' Ele engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos do pai. 'Está fazendo ela ter as lembranças da merda que foram nossas vidas antes… antes de estar aqui.'

'Você também tem essas lembranças?'

'Algumas…' Ele respondeu de forma vaga.

'E do que se lembra exatamente?' Fez a pergunta devagar, e não pode negar que temia pela resposta.

Shaolin ficou em silêncio alguns segundos. Até soltar um suspiro. 'Eu e ela… eu…' Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de quando tentou tocá-la e sua mão passou por ela como um fantasma. Havia aceitado a teoria de Marie que havia sido uma ilusão na ocasião, mas depois que conversou com Kasumi, se deu conta que não era. 'Eu… eu era um maldito fantasma na vida dela.'

'Fantasma?' Syaoran não entendeu.

'Podia vê-la, mas ela não me via, não me escutava… não podia tocá-la… Senti-la…' Ele levou uma mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Era um inferno… Estar ao lado dela daquela forma… e quando permitiam que nos encontrassemos… Quer dizer, quando ela podia me ver... Era dolorido demais…' Tentou falar para o pai o que sentia, mas não encontrava as palavras para descrever tanta dor.

Syaoran observou o filho em silêncio. A aura dele estava agitada e o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava sofrendo. Sorriu de forma triste, ao constatar que não fora apenas ele que havia sofrido tanto por ter sido separado da mulher que amava, pensou que a situação que o filho deveria ter estado deveria ter sido tão ou pior que a que ele passou.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Não importa quem você ou Kasumi foram antes… o importante é que hoje são Shaolin Li e Kasumi Kurogane. Você é meu filho e de Sakura e Kasumi é filha de Tomoyo e Kurogane. Ela é uma menina adorável… independente da magia que tenha agora…'

Shaolin virou-se para o pai e sorriu de leve, confirmando com a cabeça.

'Não viva no passado, Shaolin… Ele não importa mais…'

O menino confirmou com a cabeça, mas fechou o sorriso leve que tinha nos lábios e desviou novamente os olhos do pai.

'Mas eu também não posso ignorar o fato de que não sei como vou voltar da última chave.' Ele falou olhando para Syaoran. 'Na verdade, não vejo uma solução até agora para isso.'

'Não é bem assim.' Ele falou engolindo em seco. 'Gabriel falou que no final vai dar tudo certo.'

'E vai.' Shaolin replicou. 'Tudo ficará bem. De uma maneira ou de outra.'

'Só tem uma maneira de tudo terminar bem, Shaolin.' Syaoran retrucou, com semblante sério. 'Qualquer outra possibilidade é inaceitável. Você é nosso filho, sua mãe e eu não vamos simplesmente aceitar que você não volte.'

O menino desviou os olhos do pai e sentiu-se incomodado. 'É perigoso, tousan... Com a posição de kaasan no nosso universo, é perigoso ela não aceitar o que pode acontecer.'

'Então... Faça a sua parte. E volte da maldita última chave.' Syaoran falou sério para o filho.

'Eu… Eu vou tentar.'

'Não é tentar'. Syaoran replicou. 'É conseguir, ou então eu e ela vamos atrás de você, não importa em que plano você vai estar, entendeu?'

Shaolin soltou um suspiro incomodado ainda.

Syaoran tentou sorrir de leve. 'E acredite… Não é muito legal ter seus pais indo atrás de você para trazê-lo para casa e fazer passar vergonha.'

O menino olhou para o pai e sorriu de leve. 'É… Não vai ser legal mesmo.'

'Então… Está avisado.'

* * *

Kazuo caminhou pela parte de trás da pousada. Arthas dormia e roncava como um porco no quarto que estava. A senhora Asakura foi bem legal em ter aceitado que o grandão ficasse. Apesar de ter rodado os olhos, reclamando que agora era só mesmo o que lhe faltava ter hóspedes esquisitos na pousada dela. Ela parecia preocupada também com alguma outra coisa que nem questionou muito a permanência de Arthas. Só deixou bem claro que a diária dele valeria por dois porque ele comia por três.

Tentou relaxar um pouco, mas não podia negar que a presença de Arthas apenas tinha confirmado suas suspeitas de que Midoriko estava furiosa com ele e principalmente, atrás dele. Passou a mão pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos bagunçando-os mais ainda. Não queria reencontrá-la. Não queria ela perto do pai, de Sakura e de Shaolin.

Soltou um suspiro. Talvez fosse melhor realmente voltar com ela para o mundo das trevas. Só estava esperando o irmão destruir logo a maldita sétima chave e agora que tudo estava controlado no outro universo então a esposa do pai ficaria bem. Sorriu de leve. Estava feliz por saber que agora ela não sentia mais nenhuma dor, embora a aura dela ainda tivesse algumas manchas negras. Mas o pai disse que ela daria um jeito, então estava tudo bem.

Sentiu a presença de Marie se aproximando por trás e soltou um suspiro. Era verdade que tinha realmente fugido de encontrá-la, ainda mais quando Shaolin confirmou que a presença dela já não estava mais com aquela que pertencia a Sakura. Ponderou que, se fosse realmente voltar para o mundo das trevas, ela ter perdido os sentimentos por ele seria o melhor para ela. Só que seria doloroso demais para ele encontrá-la.

Marie parou ao lado dele. 'Otousan está cuidado do pessoal que vocês trouxeram do outro universo.' Ela falou. 'Está falando com os membros do Círculo para ver como tudo poderá ser resolvido para eles.'

Kazuo assentiu com a cabeça, sem olhar para ela. 'Eles foram manipulados pelo velho mijão, como o Shaolin gosta de chamá-lo.'

'Exatamente.' Ela falou. 'O pirralho anda muito desbocado.' Ela comentou.

'Agora, com a Sakura por perto, ela vai controlar a língua dele.'

'Acho que sim.' Marie confirmou. 'Eu vou ficar aqui até ele voltar da última chave.'

'Eu também.' Respondeu, balançando o corpo de leve. 'Seu… Seu pai concordou?'

'Sim.' Ela respondeu. 'Ele disse que depois me colocará de castigo por anos por ter fugido de casa.'

'Hum…' Kazuo murmurou.

'Além disso…' Ela falou olhando para ele. 'Otousan falou que você tem que ir lá em casa para ser apresentado à família como meu namorado de forma oficial…' Ela brincava com as mãos, mostrando-se constrangida em pedir isso para ele. 'Ele é meio conservador nestas coisas.' Justificou sem graça.

Kazuo franziu a testa e finalmente virou-se para ela. 'Apresentado como seu namorado?'

'É, oras…' Ela falou, arregalando de leve os olhos. 'Mas eu prometo que não vai ser nada demais…' Estava encabulada em pedir isso para Kazuo, mas tinha sido um pedido do pai e ele de alguma forma ter aceitado o namoro deles já tinha sido uma vitória. 'Vou pedir para okaasan me ajudar a controlar otousan. Talvez só um jantar ou coisa assim. Vai ser um pouco constrangedor, mas otousan já ter aceitado é um passo importante…' Continuou falando sentindo que suas faces estavam vermelhas de vergonha. 'Okaasan você conhece… Ela é tranquila. A Nakuru-chan e o Suppy-chan são… Eles são da maneira que você já os conhece...' Ela falava sem parar, enquanto mexia as mãos, tentando convencer o rapaz de que a situação seria chata, mas seria importante para ela e principalmente para o pai.

Kazuo segurou-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos de leve e abaixou o rosto, tocando os seus lábios nos da jovem. Marie logo fechou os olhos e abraçou a cintura do rapaz, entreabrindo os lábios e retribuindo o beijo.

Ele se afastou dela e contemplou o rosto bonito da jovem a sua frente. Sorriu observando ela abrir os olhos devagar e fitá-lo. Marie sorriu de volta.

'Você devolveu?' Ele perguntou finalmente.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, sem fechar o sorriso. 'O Pirralho vai ficar insuportável quando souber que estava certo sobre meus sentimentos.'

'Vai mesmo, mas não tem problema.' Kazuo replicou, passando a mão no rosto dela que fechou os olhos sentindo o carinho.

'Eu amo você, Kazuo.' Ela falou, voltando a abrir os olhos e fitá-lo.

Kazuo franziu a testa, olhando para Marie em silêncio. Ele gostava de Marie, mas será que a amava? Lembrou-se de quando o pai conversou com ele sobre como tinha conhecido a esposa e como eles haviam capturado as cartas Clow, como eles eram rivais e depois viraram amigos até ele descobrir que gostava dela.

Marie se aproximou dele e encostou o seu rosto no peito do rapaz abraçando-o mais forte pela cintura. Kazuo a envolveu em seus braços e encostou seu queixo na cabeça dela, respirou fundo sentindo o perfume suave dos cabelos ruivos. Passou a mão pelos fios longos e sedosos dela. Adorava fazer isso.

Lembrou-se do pai comentando sobre a sensação de vazio e como sentia saudades de Sakura. Como ele sofreu antes de se declarar a ela, pensando que ela gostava de outro rapaz. E, principalmente, do enorme medo que ele sentiu quando ela teria que abrir mão dos sentimentos dela para capturar a última carta Clow. De como o pai decidira entregar os próprios sentimentos para que ela não tivesse algo tão precioso tirado dela. Ele disse que a amava. Que sabia que a amava tanto que, se fosse perder aquele sentimento, voltaria a amá-la, com certeza. E ele mesmo dissera a Marie que preferia que ela perdesse aquele sentimento a continuar sofrendo. Era um tipo diferente de sacrifício, mas era válido, não era?

Mas, no fundo, estava com muito medo que ela realmente esquecesse o que sentia por ele e que não pudesse novamente tê-la em seus braços daquela forma. Chegava a lhe doer de forma física no peito. Abriu os olhos, lembrando-se que o pai havia comentado a mesma coisa. Que sentia tanta falta da esposa que chegava a lhe doer fisicamente a separação dela ou o medo de se afastar de Sakura. Abriu um tímido sorriso, conseguindo entender exatamente o que sentia por Marie.

'Eu… Eu também amo você.' Respondeu baixinho.

Marie abriu os olhos, não esperava uma resposta dele quando se declarou. Talvez Kazuo não soubesse do que estivesse falando.

'Tive medo de você perder seus sentimentos por mim.' Ela o ouviu falar. 'Tanto medo, que cheguei a pensar que estava sendo machucado de verdade.'

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e afastou o rosto do peito dele, levantando o rosto. Ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Kazuo tinha acabado de descrever exatamente o que ela estava sentindo antes de entregar a carta para a tia. Kazuo sabia exatamente do que estava falando.

Parece que o pai… Não, que Clow, realmente, não acertava uma. Dizer que demônios não tinham sentimentos. Ela devia saber desde o princípio que aquilo era besteira.

* * *

Sakura observava Shaolin que estava sentado no pátio da pousada, conversando com Anna Asakura.

Syaoran havia conversado com ela sobre o que Shaolin falou para ele, os dois sabiam que aquilo era apenas parte. Sabiam que o filho tinha dificuldade enorme de se abrir. Estava preocupada com Kasumi e sinceramente os dois não conseguiam compreender como Shaolin e Kasumi eram tão ligados pelo passado sendo que possuíam magias opostas. Quem realmente havia sido Kasumi? Como ela e o filho haviam se conhecido antes e como ligaram-se tanto um no outro daquela forma de reencarnarem próximos?

Havia flagrado o filho pela manhã olhando para o celular na mão. Reparou que ele soltou um suspiro e logo depois um palavrão colocando o aparelho em cima de um móvel qualquer. Quando Shaolin percebeu a presença dela, desculpou-se rapidamente pelo linguajar, já imaginando que ela o repreenderia como sempre. E talvez fosse realmente o que ela faria se não sentisse o peito doer tanto ao reparar os olhos tristes dele.

Ela perguntou o que tinha acontecido, mas o menino falou que não era nada. Não tinha como ela acreditar naquilo sendo que os olhos verdes do filho conseguiam transmitir tudo para ela, e Sakura sabia que o filho estava triste, muito triste. Fez o que seu coração materno mandou, se aproximou dele e o abraçou com carinho, beijando a cabeça do filho. Shaolin não se esquivou, pelo contrário, a abraçou forte pela cintura e ficaram assim por minutos.

Franziu a testa de leve vendo que Anna havia perguntado alguma coisa e o menino apontou para dois lugares. Desviou os olhos para onde o filho apontava e reparou nos dois espíritos que estavam um pouco mais distantes dos dois. Shaolin agora estava conseguindo ver espíritos?

Reparou que ele olhou para ela e acenou de leve. Ele tentou sorrir, mas Sakura percebeu que o sorriso era triste, forçado. Conhecia o filho. Syaoran parou ao lado dela e observou o garoto com a xamã.

'Foi você quem sugeriu ele conversar com Asakura-san?' Sakura perguntou sem desviar os olhos do menino.

'Sim. Ontem quando ele conversou comigo e contou o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ou pelo menos… Contou parte do que está acontecendo.'

'A aura dele está muito forte. Forte demais.' Ela comentou.

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça.

'Estou com medo, Syaoran.' Sakura falou. 'Não quero perdê-lo. Quando estava grávida e passamos por tantos sustos… Eu nunca tive tanto medo, nem quando estava morrendo no mundo das trevas.'

Syaoran passou o braço pelos ombros da esposa e a puxou para perto dele. Beijou a cabeça da esposa de forma demorada.

'Não vamos perdê-lo.' Ele falou, tentando passar confiança para a esposa.

'Parece que isso nunca termina. Parece que estamos sempre com uma espada no pescoço.' Ela comentou.

'Faltam apenas duas chaves… Ele vai conseguir.'

'O que Gabriel-san confirmou… Sobre ele não pertencer a este plano…'

'Kazuo também não pertence, teoricamente, a este plano e está conosco. Ficará conosco. O mesmo se aplica para Shaolin.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

'Será que é realmente necessário ele destruir as duas chaves que faltam? Vocês já interromperam os ataques ao outro Pilar. Tudo deverá voltar ao normal.' Sakura ainda argumentou.

Syaoran soltou um suspiro. 'Eu realmente não sei. Mas… É como o próprio Shaolin falou quando conversava comigo, é melhor enfrentar o problema de uma vez. Postergar não vai resolvê-lo.'

'Humph.' Sakura murmurou ainda incomodada. 'Isso é fácil para quem não tem nada a perder como Gabriel-san. É fácil para ele aparecer e encher o nosso saco, colocar nossas vidas em risco e depois voltar lá para o plano a que ele pertence e pronto.' Ela trincou os dentes. 'E ainda querer levar o nosso filho.'

Syaoran olhou de esguelha para Sakura. A aura dela ainda estava com manchas e, agora que ela estava nitidamente agitada e com medo, as manchas ficavam mais perceptíveis. 'Precisa ficar calma. Ainda não conseguiu se recuperar totalmente. Sua aura ainda está com manchas.' Ele a alertou.

'Não dá para ficar calma com um anjo idiota ameaçando tirar o nosso filho da gente.' Ela retrucou e soltou um suspiro.

'Hei! Eu já falei que isso não vai acontecer.' Syaoran falou de forma firme para a esposa que o fitou de forma profunda.

'Também estou preocupada com Kazuo-kun.' Ela falou, fazendo o marido erguer de leve as sobrancelhas. 'Ele ficou balançado com a confirmação de que aquela…' Ela reteve-se, fechando os olhos brevemente e mordeu os lábios para não soltar um palavrão. 'Aquela víbora está atrás dele.'

'Sinceramente… Midoriko é covarde. Ela não vai ter coragem de aparecer atrás dele assim que sentir que nossas presenças estão perto do rapaz.'

'Ela vai esperar até ele ficar sozinho.' Sakura comentou. 'Ela sabe que tem influência sobre ele.'

'Estaremos atentos. As Cartas estarão atentas. Ela não vai tirá-lo de nós.'

'Não vai mesmo.' Sakura confirmou. Soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos apoiando a cabeça no peito do esposo. 'Estou cansada.'

'Seria melhor descansar.' Ele sugeriu.

'Não estou cansada fisicamente. Estou cansada de tanta gente, demônio, anjo, feiticeiros e sei lá o que mais enchendo o nosso saco.'

Syaoran sorriu de leve. 'Também estou. Mas depois que terminar esta história de chaves, tudo voltará ao normal. Tenho certeza disso.'

'Espero que sim.' Ela falou de forma sincera.

Shaolin cumprimentou a senhora Asakura, agradecendo a ela pelos esclarecimentos. Anna sorriu de leve para ele e soltou um longo suspiro, observando o menino se afastando para falar com os pais que estavam observando-os a algum tempo.

Shaolin parou em frente dos pais e tentou sorrir para eles. 'Acho que já dá para tentar ir para as próximas duas chaves. Estou bem.'

Sakura franziu a testa de leve. 'Não acha melhor descansar um pouco mais. Você tem alguns ferimentos que ainda estão feios. Precisa esperar seu corpo se recuperar.'

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Estou bem, kaasan. Quanto antes terminarmos com isso, mais rápido poderemos ir para casa.'

Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam apreensivos. Shaolin balançou o corpo de leve.

'Eriol-ji-san deixou a chave com você, né?' Shaolin insistiu.

Sakura soltou um suspiro. 'Sim.' Respondeu, contrariada. 'Quanto tempo você demora para destruí-la?'

'Hum… Depende. Mas não se preocupe, kaasan. Como eu falei… É só… Uma conversa com o dono da chave. Tranquilo.'

'Humph… Se isso não o obrigasse a se desconectar do seu corpo não teria problema nenhum.' Ela rebateu ainda injuriada.

Syaoran olhou para a esposa. 'Ele tem razão… Melhor terminarmos com isso de uma vez.' Falou com a voz suave.

Sakura soltou um suspiro e se afastou. 'Vou pegar então as duas chaves.' Falou, caminhando até o quarto onde as tinha deixado.

Eriol tinha recebido um grupo do Círculo na noite anterior para levar os feiticeiros que faziam parte do grupo de Smith. Balthazar ainda estava desaparecido, não se tinha idéia de onde ele poderia estar, mas, pela estabilidade dos universos, com certeza percebeu que seus planos tinham sido frustrados.

Devia estar escondido em algum canto qualquer do mundo morrendo de medo. Era questão de tempo até encontrá-lo. Rosas tinha sido encontrado morto na praça do Vaticano e agora havia dúvida quanto a participação dos exorcistas nas próximas reuniões do Círculo. Sakura não repassou a informação para o filho. Sabia que Shaolin ainda estava abalado pelo seu descontrole com o exorcista e, ao confirmar que o homem estava morto, poderia sentir-se culpado. Não queria que o menino carregasse esse peso.

Antes de ir junto com os outros membros do Círculo, Eriol deixou a chave com Sakura e pediu para que ela ficasse de olho na filha por ele. Eriol, no final, tinha baixado a guarda com relação a Kazuo depois de perceber o quanto Marie gostava do rapaz. Talvez ainda precisasse de mais um tempo para se acostumar com a ideia, mas Sakura sabia que Kazuo era um ser tão doce que logo o homem se renderia ao carisma dele, independente da natureza que o rapaz tinha.

Entrou no quarto e pegou as duas chaves, apertando-as de leve na mão direita. Olhou para o livro, vendo Kero dormindo sobre ele, roliço depois de um jantar reforçado. As Cartas ainda estavam quietinhas. Elas continuavam se poupando ainda, por algum motivo. Não haviam se manifestado e isso a estava intrigando. Talvez por sua aura ainda ter manchas. Sorriu de leve, pensando que assim que o filho finalizasse aquela tarefa, voltariam todos para casa.

Caminhou com o passo arrastado até Shaolin, apertando as duas chaves com força, tinha vontade de invocar magia e destruí-las sozinha, mas sabia que não era assim que o mundo da magia funcionava. Tudo era sempre mais dolorido.

Encontrou Syaoran com as mãos no ombro do filho, inclinado um pouco a frente para ficar com o rosto na altura do rosto do garoto. Falava com ele em voz baixa. Sabia que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa dela. Quando se aproximou, viu o marido dar um beijo na cabeça de Shaolin, erguer o corpo e se afastar ainda passando a mão na cabeça dele. Estava com o rosto sério. Sério demais.

Sakura parou a frente deles, observando Shaolin. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. 'Seu irmão falou que fica em transe, não é?'

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, franziu a testa. 'A senhora também não vai me cobrar ser rápido, né?'

'Quanto mais tempo desconectado ao corpo, mais perigoso.' Ela retrucou.

'Não tire as chaves da minha mão, kaasan. É mais complicado depois para eu voltar e não vai adiantar nada.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda apertava as chaves na mão nem um pouco disposta a dá-las para o filho. Shaolin franziu a testa. A aura dela estava agitada, assim como a do pai.

'Hei… Não precisa desse drama todo.' Ele falou sorrindo de leve. 'Eu vou voltar… Ainda tem a sétima chave.'

Sakura estreitou os olhos nele. 'Não demore. Por favor.'

'Vou fazer o meu melhor.' Shaolin respondeu.

Sakura olhou para o esposo que fez um gesto para que ela desse logo as malditas chaves para o garoto. Balançou a cabeça de leve e estendeu os artefatos mágicos para o filho a contra gosto.

Shaolin estendeu a mão para pegar as chave, olhou para o rosto apreensivo da mãe e detestou ver o quanto ela estava preocupada com ele. Desviou os olhos para o pai que também estava sério.

Percebeu quando Kazuo e Marie apareceram pela porta da pousada. Os dois provavelmente perceberam a agitação das auras dos pais e foram verificar o que estava acontecendo. Viu o irmão balançando a cabeça de leve com o mesmo rosto contrariado que Sakura ao perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Kazuo sempre deixou claro que detestava quando ele entrava em transe, principalmente depois da última chave, era normal o irmão agir daquela forma. Tinha realmente dado um susto grande nele e na prima.

Shaolin respirou fundo. Era melhor enfrentar o problema de frente, pegou as chaves da mão da mãe e, como das outras vezes, foi obrigado a fechar os olhos pela forte luminosidade que era emitida pelos objetos.

* * *

Shaolin abriu os olhos devagar assim que sentiu a luminosidade diminuir. Arregalou os olhos, surpreso ao ver o pai e a mãe a sua frente. Olhou para os lados, vendo-se, novamente, no meio do nada onde costumava encontrar com os "donos" das chaves. Voltou a encarar o casal com a testa franzida.

'Como vieram parar aqui?' Perguntou, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa e apreensão.

Sakura sorriu para o menino e caminhou até ele, pegando o rosto entre as mãos. ' _Como você é bonitinho.'_ Falou, apertando as bochechas dele e fazendo o garoto dar alguns passos para trás.

'Que merda está acontecendo aqui?' Ele falou. 'Vocês não são os meus pais.'

Syaoran cruzou os braços com o rosto duro. ' _E por que acha isso? Você melhor que ninguém sabe reconhecer nossas presenças, não?'_

'Sim… Mas vocês não deveriam estar aqui.' Ele falou, dando uma volta em torno de si sem encontrar mais ninguém. Voltou-se para o casal. Sakura sorria para ele de forma doce enquanto Syaoran ainda tinha o rosto duro. 'Vocês são os Tengri e Eje… Estão nas formas dos meus pais, sei lá porque. Mas isso… É golpe baixo.' Falou, incomodado.

Syaoran abriu um sorriso irônico. ' _Você é esperto. Então me responda, como engoliu aquela história melosa que lhe contaram sobre a vida de seus pais?'_

'História melosa?' Shaolin perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

' _Exatamente.'_ Syaoran respondeu e começou a caminhar em volta do garoto. ' _Aquela de amor desde os dez anos de idade. Separação forçada por causa de um treinamento do Clã, seguido de um retorno com juras de amor. Luta contra o Caos, minha morte, ida para o inferno…'_ Ele reteve-se e encarou o garoto. ' _Ah! Sabia que sua mãe tentou se matar, depois que eu morri?'_

Shaolin virou-se para a mãe que acenou com a cabeça, confirmando.

Ela olhou para o marido e soltou um suspiro, apertando as mãos contra o peito. ' _Estava tão desesperada, com tanta dor e tanta tristeza que simplesmente queria que aquilo terminasse de uma vez. Que aquele sofrimento terminasse.'_

'Kaasan não seria covarde desta maneira.' Shaolin retrucou. 'Ela… Ela não tentaria se matar por conta disso.' Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Ela foi atrás de Tao-san. Estava tentando trazer tousan de volta de alguma forma.' Falou olhando para Syaoran.

' _E você acreditou nisso?'_ Ele retrucou, balançando a cabeça de leve. ' _Sua mãe é frágil como uma flor, não?'_ Syaoran falou, olhando para a esposa que sorria de forma doce enquanto balançava de leve o corpo.

Ela usava um vestido claro com o tecido leve que, conforme ela mexia o corpo, balançava de forma belíssima como se fosse fluido. Parecia uma princesa. Linda.

Shaolin olhou para o pai decidido. 'Ela é linda, mas tem mais força do que aparenta. Kaasan não optaria por uma saída covarde dessas.'

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve e foi até o menino, beijando o rosto dele de forma demorada. ' _Às vezes chegamos ao nosso limite, é normal.'_

'Sim… Mas o limite de kaasan se manifesta em continuar lutando. Não em se entregar dessa forma.'

Ela soltou um suspiro e olhou para Syaoran. ' _Mas foi o que eu fiz… Depois disto, Syaoran resolveu ir para o Mundo das Trevas para voltar para mim, não foi, meu amor?'_

O homem confirmou com a cabeça. ' _Eu sabia que eu daria conta. Eu sou forte e fui treinado para aguentar qualquer coisa. Foi moleza.'_

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Olha, tousan é forte… Mas você está arrogante demais para ser ele. Melhor não forçar muito a barra, Tengri.' O garoto falou, vendo o homem soltar uma gargalhada.

' _Oras, garoto… Eu sou o guardião das trevas. Passei por um treinamento de cinco anos no qual fui espancado praticamente todos os dias por ter ajudado a tonta da sua mãe a capturar e converter as cartas. Enfrentei uma guerra medieval quando atravessei uma brecha porque, novamente, a tonta da sua mãe resolveu atravessá-la do nada. E é claro que eu tive que ir atrás dela por ser responsável de protegê-la, já que ela é o Pilar da Vida do nosso universo. Minha obrigação era estar perto dela e eu sabia que um bando de demoniozinhos não seriam páreo para mim.'_

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Tousan nunca chamaria kaasan de tonta, principalmente, na minha frente. Até porque ele sabe que ela não é tonta coisa nenhuma.'

' _Mas é claro que ela é.'_ O homem retrucou. ' _Ela contou que ficou noiva enquanto eu ainda estava lutando para voltar?'_

'Noiva?' Shaolin olhou para a mãe que sorriu de leve sem graça.

' _Todos falavam que eu tinha que tocar a vida para frente e o Yanamoto-kun era um rapaz tão interessante. Achei que seria um bom marido.'_

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Isso só pode ser sacanagem… Que brincadeira de mau gosto é esta que vocês estão fazendo? Está na cara que vocês não podem ser meus pais. Eles se amam… Amam-se de verdade.' O garoto retrucou.

Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam e depois fitaram o menino.

Sakura caminhou até ele e abriu um sorriso. ' _Mas seu pai conseguiu passar por uma brecha de volta para o nosso universo.'_

' _Porém achei melhor ficar afastado. Sua mãe parecia ter me esquecido e eu também não queria ficar me humilhando. Se ela já estava noiva que se casasse com outro.'_

' _Ah…'_ Sakura falou, pulando no pescoço do homem e beijando o rosto dele. ' _Você é muito orgulhoso. Ainda bem que eu percebi a presença de um demônio e fui atrás dele para tentar matá-lo.'_ Ela virou-se para Shaolin que olhava boquiaberto para os dois. ' _Eu pensei que ele fosse um demônio que estivesse na forma do seu pai. Foi só por isso que eu tentei matá-lo.'_

'Vo-você… Você tentou matá-lo?' Shaolin perguntou apontando para a figura paterna. Estava cada vez mais assustado.

Ela balançou o corpo e desviou os olhos, envergonhada. ' _A presença dele estava tão diferente. Eu não conseguia acreditar e aceitar que ele tinha se tornado um demônio. Bem… Mas bastou ele me beijar… Para eu reconhecê-lo.'_

'Você o reconheceu porque ele a beijou? Só por causa disso?' Perguntou, abismado para a mãe.

' _Bem… E como ele me agarrou, também.'_ Ela sorriu de forma lasciva, olhando para Syaoran que sorriu de volta de forma maliciosa.

'Eu não acredito nisto.' Shaolin falou, olhando para baixo. Sabia que estava vermelho. 'Não quero saber disso…'

Sakura olhou para ele e passou a mão na cabeça do menino. ' _Não seja tão tímido, você sabe muito bem como é prazeroso beijar, não?'_

O garoto sentiu o rosto esquentar mais ainda e encolheu os ombros. 'Eu… Eu não quero falar sobre isso.'

' _Oh! Olha só como o nosso menino é tímido, Syaoran.'_ Ela falou, abraçando o garoto que estava mais sem graça ainda. ' _Depois que você beijar outras meninas vai saber como diferenciar cada beijo.'_

Shaolin arregalou os olhos para a mãe e endireitou o corpo. Sakura soltou uma risadinha.

' _Você realmente não acredita que eu só tenha beijado e me entregado para o seu pai em toda a minha vida, né?'_

'Eu não quero saber disso!'

Syaoran passou a mão na cabeça do garoto. ' _Precisa ter outras experiência e não ficar preso a uma só pessoa.'_

'Eu já disse que não quero saber disso.' Ele repetiu, entre os dentes.

Sakura soltou um suspiro e franziu a testa, pegando o rosto do menino entre as mãos e o forçando a olhar para ela. ' _Querido… Daqui a pouco você será um rapazinho. Precisa namorar outras meninas… Não tem nada demais nisto.'_

'Não tem, desde que você já não esteja comprometido com uma pessoa. Isso é respeito. E os meus pais se respeitam muito. Eles confiam um no outro.'

Syaoran balançou a cabeça de leve. ' _Shaolin… Eu voltei do mundo das trevas como um demônio. Você sabe dessa parte da história.'_

'E daí? Não era por ser um demônio que desrespeitaria e mentiria para mulher que ama.'

Syaoran soltou um suspiro. ' _Eu estava me adaptando à minha nova natureza… Não seja ingênuo! Você deve saber que demônios são propensos a atitudes lascivas. Eu queria testar minha força, saber o quão bom eu era e até onde ia minha magia na época. Além disso, a carne é fraca… Eu amava sua mãe, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não poderia, por exemplo, beijar outra garota. Beijo não é exatamente traição.'_

'Como é que é?' Shaolin olhava para a imagem do pai, sentindo-se irritado. Aquele ali não era o homem que ele conhecia e que o educara. 'Você está de sacanagem comigo, né?' Ele perguntou. 'Olha… Essa conversa está me incomodando demais… Como eu faço para destruir logo chave para ir embora? Isso aqui está muito surreal para mim.'

' _Bobinho…'_ Sakura falou, balançando a cabeça de leve. ' _Você acha mesmo que só seu pai andou escondendo as coisas?'_

Shaolin levantou o rosto, fitando a mãe que estava com o rosto corado.

' _Bem… Você conheceu o Logan, né? Ele é um homem muito bonito e tem a mesma presença do seu pai.'_ Shaolin teve que pegar o queixo que tinha caído no chão. ' _Seu pai estava com a presença de um demônio, nossa intimidade tinha se tornado… Diferente. Você um dia vai entender melhor o que-…'_

'Eu não quero saber disso.' O garoto a interrompeu, irritado. 'Como eu faço para ir embora deste pesadelo?'

Sakura soltou um suspiro. ' _Shaolin!'_ Ela o chamou de forma mais séria, fazendo o menino voltar-se para ela. ' _Eu sou humana. Era fácil me deixar envolver por um homem com a mesma presença do guardião. Eu sou o Pilar. O Guardião sempre está ligado ao pilar. Era normal e natural me deixar envolver pelo Logan.'_

'Väktare-san!' O garoto falou entre os dentes. 'Kaasan sempre o chamou de Väktare-san.'

Ela soltou uma risadinha. ' _Ah… Ele é um guardião e eu o Pilar. Temos intimidade para nos tratarmos pelo primeiro nome.'_ Ela esclareceu. ' _Além disso, seu pai andou mentindo para mim. E, com os assassinatos que estavam acontecendo em Tomoeda, eu assumi, com motivo, que ele fosse o culpado. Então tive que detê-lo.'_

'Deter Väktare-san?' Shaolin perguntou.

' _Não… O seu pai.'_ Ela esclareceu. ' _Eu pensei que ele fosse o demônio que estava matando pela cidade. E eu o encontrei carregando a Tomoyo-chan, toda ensanguentada. Além disso…'_ Ela falou, fechando os olhos rapidamente. ' _Eu o vi na forma de demônio… Com asas, garras… Ai! Era uma coisa horrorosa! Não tive dúvidas de que ele é quem estava matando e eu me senti obrigada a impedi-lo.'_

Shaolin olhou para a figura da mãe e franziu a testa novamente. 'Você tentou matá-lo?' Perguntou, apontando para o pai. 'É isso?'

' _Oras… Completamente compreensível, não?'_ Ela retrucou.

'Eu quero ir embora. Agora!' O garoto falou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro. 'Onde é que está a saída? Vamos lá… Onde estão as perguntas chatas e as lições de moral?' Ele voltou-se para os dois que foram no encalço dele. 'Vocês dois não são meus pais… E os estão interpretando muito mal. A história de vocês é louca… Sem sentido… E… Ah! Já esgotou minha paciência. Quero ir embora.'

' _Acho que ele puxou a você… Tão irritadinho…'_ Sakura falou, soltando um suspiro.

' _Claro que não. Deve ter puxado você que é uma tonta e fica de "mimimi". Olha, garoto!'_ Ele falou, chamando a atenção de Shaolin. ' _Nós homens somos diferentes, entendeu? Não teve problema nenhum sua mãe tentar me matar… Ela tinha razão. Eu fui um canalha mesmo, andava dando uns amassos com uma estagiária da firma onde eu trabalhava. E isso era muito bom, pois, quando eu beijava a outra, tinha certeza que eu preferia beijar a sua mãe.'_ Falou, sorrindo para Sakura que retribuiu o sorriso de forma apaixonada.

'Você está de sacanagem mesmo comigo?' O garoto perguntou. 'E o que você vai me falar agora? Que realmente traiu a minha mãe com a tal da Midoriko?'

' _E você acha que seu irmão nasceu mesmo porque ela invadiu um sonho meu?'_ Syaoran perguntou e soltou uma gargalhada. ' _Realmente é seu filho, Sakura. É muito idiota.'_

'Isso não está acontecendo… Isso não está acontecendo.' Shaolin soltou inconformado, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para os lados tentando achar uma saída daquele pesadelo.

' _Não teve aula de biologia, não?'_ Syaoran perguntou, olhando para o garoto. ' _Sua mãe me viu com ela… Se bem que, como eu amava sua mãe, sempre pedia para Midoriko mudar de forma e ficar com aparência dela.'_

Shaolin olhou para ele e depois para a mãe. 'Pedia para ficar na forma dela?' Ele perguntou devagar. 'Mas sabia que não era ela?'

' _Claro! Não sou tonto como você. Sabia que não era ela, mas pedia para ela ficar naquela forma para eu poder… Desestressar. Era muita competição no mundo das trevas. Eu tinha que ter um divertimento.'_

'Ah… Para você, dormir com uma mulher que você dizia que amava era um divertimento? Dormir com alguém era apenas divertimento?'

' _Claro! E você acha que era mais o quê?'_

Shaolin virou-se para Sakura. 'E você os viu fazendo… Hum… E tudo bem?'

' _Seu pai estava chateado comigo… Eu tentei matá-lo. Foi compreensível.'_

'Na boa… E você dizem se amar?' Ele falou, olhando de um para o outro.

Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam e sorriram um para o outro. ' _Claro que sim… Depois disto tudo que passamos, tivemos a certeza que gostaríamos de ficar um com o outro.'_ Sakura respondeu, ela fechou o sorriso e ficou séria por um momento. ' _É claro que, de vez em quando, a gente dá uma surtada por causa de ciúmes. Seu pai é um homem bonito… E bem… Hum… Sabe satisfazer uma mulher, então é normal humanas e até a Midoriko, que é um demônio feminino, interessarem-se por ele.'_ Ela falou, olhando para Syaoran que sorria de lado. ' _Mas o importante é que, depois que eu resolvi as coisas dentro de mim, e descontei um pouco da minha raiva nele as coisas ficaram bem melhores.'_

'Você bateu nele?' Shaolin perguntou e a viu assentindo com a cabeça.

' _Mas eu o amava, só estava chateada e vendo tudo vermelho na minha frente… Você sabe como é… Também perdeu o controle, quase matou uma pessoa, quase matou aquele seu irmão demônio idiota.'_ Ela falou. ' _Deveria tê-lo matado de uma vez. Aquele garoto só me traz lembranças ruins da época que seu pai estava me traindo com a Midoriko.'_

Syaoran passou os braços sobre os ombros de Sakura. ' _Mas no fundo… Você sabe que eu a amo, não é?'_

' _Não tenho dúvidas.'_ Ela respondeu, sorrindo. ' _Quer dizer, um pouco… Mas a gente supera.'_

'CHEGA!' O garoto gritou. 'Você não o ama e ele não ama você!' Shaolin continuou gritando, olhando para a mulher. Ela não era a sua mãe mesmo. 'Olha, eu não sei porque vocês resolveram ficar com as aparências dos meus pais e nem quero saber. Mas a história que me contaram agora é surreal demais para que qualquer pessoa sã acredite que vocês dois se amam! Na boa, vão ser felizes com outras pessoas. Vão procurar alguém que vocês dois realmente amem e parem de insistir nesse relacionamento idiota.' Shaolin falou, com o tom irritado. 'Vocês sentem, sei lá, tesão, atração, desejo, sentimento de posse, vocês são doentes um pelo outro, mas estão completamente longe de qualquer relacionamento saudável.'

' _Humph'._ Syaoran murmurou. ' _E você acha que o casamento e a vida a dois é assim fácil? Um mar de rosas sem espinhos, garoto?'_

'Não!' Ele respondeu rapidamente. 'Eu sei que existem espinhos, mas, justamente por você estar com a pessoa que ama, confia e respeita ao seu lado, o relacionamento se torna algo que o apoia e não que o empurra para baixo. Eu amo a Kasumi. Ela está esperando por mim e eu estou louco para voltar a vê-la. Eu a respeito e sei que ela me respeita. Eu quero…' Ele abaixou os olhos e respirou fundo. 'Eu quero voltar a senti-la nos meus braços, não a imagem dela, não apenas o corpo dela, mas olhar para os olhos dela e conseguir perceber todo o amor que eu sei que ela sente por mim.'

' _Humph… E você acha que quando terminar tudo isso aqui, você vai conseguir voltar para ela?'_ Syaoran perguntou.

'Eu não sei… E é isso que me faz… Me faz sentir esta dor imensa no peito.'

' _Você sabe que não vai voltar e ela vai ficar sozinha como eu fiquei.'_ Sakura falou com a voz suave e pegando o rosto do menino entre as mãos. ' _Ela com o tempo vai esquecê-lo. Encontrará outro menino ou até um rapaz que a fará feliz.'_

Ele começou a sentir o bolo na garganta. Sabia que agora a mulher com a imagem da mãe estava falando uma verdade. Se realmente não conseguisse voltar, Kasumi tocaria a vida dela para frente. Sofreria um tempo, mas ele sabia que ela era corajosa e forte. Superaria a ausência dele, e poderia… Inferno!

Shaolin deu um passo para trás tentando se afastar de Sakura e sentindo-se incomodado. Colocou uma das mãos no rosto. Ele não conseguia nem pensar em outro a abraçando, beijando-a. Convivendo com ela. Eles tinham muito o que viver ainda juntos. Fora muito pouco tempo juntos. Aqueles 13 anos não foi tempo suficiente...

A mulher sorriu de forma meiga. ' _Ela é uma menina linda, não é? Um dia se tornará uma moça e depois uma mulher linda. Você sabe disso, na verdade, você tem certeza do quanto ela ficará mais linda daqui alguns anos. Ela sofrerá agora, mas não se sinta tão mal, conseguirá superar a sua ausência. Além disso, daqui a alguns anos… Bem… Ela vai sentir necessidade de estar nos braços de alguém, amar alguém…'_ Sakura inclinou o corpo e ficou com o rosto à frente do menino que voltou a encará-la. ' _Ela precisará se sentir amada e que alguém a faça mulher. Se você não existir, terá que ser outra pessoa, outro homem. É a vida. Ou você acha que ela seria capaz de esperar por você… Esperar por anos, décadas…'_

Shaolin cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes, desviando os olhos do rosto da mãe. 'Cala a boca.' Ele falou entre os dentes. 'O que está me falando talvez seja verdade, mas eu não quero ouvir.' Afastou-se novamente dela.

A mulher ergueu o corpo e parou ao lado de Syaoran.

Shaolin olhou para os dois. 'Eu a amo e quero que ela seja feliz. Eu juro que vou fazer de tudo para tentar voltar, para voltar para ela… Para que a gente possa viver tudo que estão tentando tirar da gente… De novo…'

' _De novo?'_ Syaoran perguntou.

'Exatamente…' Ele falou com o rosto sério. 'Não tenho todas as malditas lembranças, mas sei o suficiente para lembrar do inferno que vivemos.'

Syaoran e Sakura se entreolharam.

' _Acredita que ela o esperará?'_ Sakura perguntou. ' _Realmente acredita que ela viverá apenas com as lembranças do pouco que viveram juntos?'_ Ela estreitou os olhos no menino de forma perigosa. ' _Acredita mesmo que ela viveu este inferno com você ou será que não foi apenas você a viver nele?'_

Syaoran sorriu de forma maldosa. ' _Principalmente... você sabendo da natureza dela… Como lhe falei… a natureza de um demônio é lasciva… Acha que ela realmente vai simplesmente viver ignorando a vontade e os desejos carnais… por pura fantasia romântica com alguém que não existe mais? Acredita mesmo que ela… Quando era jovem…'_ Ele inclinou o corpo a frente ficando com o rosto na altura do garoto e encarando-o com o rosto zombeteiro. ' _Com uma natureza demoníaca… linda… despertando o desejo de qualquer homem… acredita realmente que ela lhe esperou? Que ela irá lhe esperar?'_

O menino ainda tinha os punhos cerrados. 'E-eu não… Eu não vou suportar voltar a ser apenas um fantasma na vida dela.'

' _Exatamente, garoto. Você voltará a ser apenas um fantasma… Depois que sai deste plano, é apenas isso que lhe resta.'_ Syaoran falou com a voz calma e erguendo o corpo. ' _Ela continuará viva… Próxima a qualquer um… e muito, muito longe de você.'_

Shaolin apertou mais forte os punhos até sentir as chaves que estavam na sua mão direita cortarem sua pele.

' _Acredita num amor que ultrapassa inclusive a natureza primária de cada ser, Shaolin?'_ Sakura perguntou com a voz baixa. ' _Acredita num amor que se mantém tão forte por tanto tempo… acredita realmente…'_ Ela deu uma risadinha. ' _Que ela se manteria em castidade?'_ Balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo. ' _Como você é tolo.'_

O menino arregalou os olhos com o que ouviu. Trincou os dentes com o ar zombeteiro dos dois. Eles não tinham ideia do que era amor… Amor verdadeiro e não apenas desejo e luxúria. Sentiu que a palma da sua mão sangrava devido ao corte que havia resultado de tamanha raiva que sentia deles e do monte de merda que falavam e tentavam colocar na cabeça dele. Fechou os olhos e conseguiu relembrar todas as vezes que viu os pais se tratarem com carinho e respeito. Os olhares doces que um lançava ao outro. A cumplicidade deles no dia a dia. Verdade que havia já flagrado os dois em situação embaraçosa, mas eles sempre eram amorosos. Além disso… balançou a cabeça de leve, nunca falariam aquele monte de merda para ele. Abriu os olhos e levantou o rosto encarando o casal novamente.

'Kaasan não se importou de tousan voltar como demônio. Nee-san se apaixonou por nii-san mesmo ele sendo um demônio. Nii-san se apaixonou por ela, mesmo com todos os babacas que rotulam tudo enchendo o saco e falando que demônios não são capazes de amar…' Ele falava com o rosto sério, mostrando que não tinha um pingo de dúvidas no que dizia para os dois. 'Tousan, inclusive, indiferente da natureza com que voltou depois da primeira ida ao mundo das trevas não teve seu sentimento por kaasan abalado, muito pelo contrário! O sentimento dele era mais forte, os sentimentos dos dois tornaram-se mais fortes ao ponto de voltarem para aquele inferno e juntos conseguirem sair de lá. Acho que tenho exemplos bastante sólidos que me confirmam que isso tudo é balela. Que um sentimento tão forte quanto o amor, que é a essência da vida, é completamente independente e acima de qualquer natureza dos seres.'

O casal novamente se entreolhou. Syaoran olhou para o garoto com o rosto sério. ' _A natureza humana ainda é muito próxima à animalesca. Alguns humanos comportam-se de forma mais desumana que demônios. É muito fácil atravessar esta linha tênue entre os universos alternativos e o plano inferior.'_

' _E no caso de seres celestes?'_ Sakura chamou a atenção, fazendo o menino fitá-la. ' _Seria possível um amor entre seres celestiais e demoníacos?'_

Shaolin franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos na imagem da mãe que o encarava.

' _Exatamente isso que você está pensando...'_ Sakura falou devagar.

' _Acha possível um amor assim? Com seres de energias opostas?'_ Syaoran perguntou chamando a atenção do garoto.

O menino olhou para o casal e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Vocês dois realmente são bem limitados. Não ouviram o que eu acabei de dizer?! O amor é um sentimento superior a este tipo de questão como a natureza dos seres. Lyra me falou que eu era um anjo ou algo assim que eu tenho uma vaga lembrança a qual não sei nem se é fantasia da minha cabeça ou não e… Sinceramente, isso não importa. Sou Shaolin. Meu irmão é Kazuo. Que é um demônio, vindo do mundo das trevas, mas que tem sentimentos mais puros e verdadeiros que muitos humanos como o Rosas e o velho mijão. Realmente, o que vocês estão me falando, é tudo balela. Vocês precisam abrir os horizontes de vocês. Não é à toa que estão nesta relação doentia.'

Sakura inclinou o corpo a frente de leve e voltou a fitar o menino com o rosto sério. ' _Você fala de amor, você considera apenas este sentimento sublime e altruísta. Mas o que sente pela garota que gosta não é apenas isso, não é?'_

Shaolin franziu a testa, encarando o rosto da mãe a centímetros do dele. Engoliu em seco, fitando as duas esferas esverdeadas que o fitavam com intensidade.

' _Não aceita que se você deixar de existir, se você se tornar apenas um fantasma ou uma lembrança, ela será feliz com outra pessoa, não é? Você continuará a segui-la, mesmo sabendo que ela não pode vê-lo. Continuará a sentir desejo por ela. Ciúmes por qualquer outro poder tocá-la e você não.'_ Ela abriu um sorriso maldoso, vendo os olhos do garoto tremendo. ' _Você sentiu ciúmes daquele demônio que se diz seu irmão por se aproximar dela, sente ciúmes de qualquer colega da sua escola que se aproxima dela. Brigou com ela, discutiu, obrigou-a a se afastar daquele demônio…'_

' _Quem realmente está numa relação doentia, Shaolin?'_ Ele ouviu a voz de Syaoran, fazendo-o finalmente desviar os olhos de Sakura para fitar o rosto do pai. ' _Você recrimina nossa história, concluindo que nossa relação não é normal, que somos obcecados um pelo outro. E você?'_

'E-eu a amo.' Ele balbuciou.

' _Ama?'_ Syaoran perguntou em tom irônico. ' _Nós também nos amamos. Por que duvida do nosso amor se os seus sentimentos são tão parecidos?'_

O garoto deu um passo para trás, sem desviar os olhos da figura paterna. Sentiu a garganta seca e o peito a ser comprimido.

' _Ama ou tem desejo por ela? Sentimento de posse? Você acha certo ela ser feliz apenas com você.'_ Sakura voltou a falar com a voz suave. ' _Não será este o seu maior pecado? A sua obsessão por ela, fazendo-o até mesmo aceitar regredir em seu ciclo evolutivo?'_

O menino fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando digerir o que ouvia e o que no fundo constatava de forma dolorida que era verdade. Cerrou os punhos novamente com força.

'Eu a amo.' Repetiu com a voz mais firme. Sentiu os olhos arderem e o bolo se formar na sua garganta. 'Eu só quero estar com ela. Ter a chance de estar ao lado dela. Conviver, rir, conversar… ao lado dela.'

' _E porque só você tem direito a isso? Por que ela não pode fazer isso tudo com outra pessoa?'_ Syaoran perguntou para o garoto com a voz dura. ' _Você mentiu para ela, escondeu parte da sua vida dela…'_

Shaolin levantou o rosto, olhando feio para Syaoran. 'Eu sempre quis contar! Sempre quis que ela soubesse!'

' _Mentira!'_ O homem rebateu, estreitando os olhos nele. ' _Você se arrependeu de ter contado para ela. Não queria que ela soubesse que seu irmão era um demônio. Ficou morrendo de medo dela sentir medo de você.'_

'Sim! Fiquei, sim, com medo! Fiquei com medo dela me rejeitar por eu ter magia e por todas as confusões que poderiam acontecer na minha vida. Fiquei com medo de algo acontecer com ela! Dela se machucar.'

Sakura soltou uma risadinha irônica. ' _Como é parecido com você…'_ Falou olhando para Syaoran. ' _Somos princesas indefesas, não é?'_ O homem concordou com um gesto, sorrindo de lado.

Shaolin olhou para os dois a sua frente e sentiu o corpo tremendo. Eles tinham razão, ele no fundo gostaria de colocar Kasumi numa redoma protegida e que apenas ele pudesse se aproximar dela. Assim ela não se machucaria, estaria sempre protegida, sempre salva e sempre a espera dele.

Desviou os olhos para a figura do pai e pensou que não era assim que gostaria de ser, não era assim que seu pai era. Ele respeitava sua mãe. Amava-a. Os dois decidiram juntos levar Kazuo para casa, os dois decidiram juntos treiná-lo em magia. O pai, inicialmente, tinha decidido que ele partiria sozinho para a missão, mas não o deixou sair de casa antes de conversar com a mãe e fazê-la entender que era a única solução na hora. Ele não impôs a vontade dele, ele conversou com ela antes… Saiu de casa abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Passou a mão no rosto, secando-o e engoliu em seco. Levantou o rosto encarando-os. 'Kasumi me ama. E eu a amo. Não quero viver com ela o que vocês viveram. Estão certos em me alertarem quanto ao meu comportamento. Quero ser feliz. Quero que o amor que eu sinto por ela nos traga felicidade. Confio no amor dela por mim e sendo assim, estou sendo um idiota em me comportar de forma ciumenta. Obrigado por me alertarem para que eu não aja como vocês. Minha vida e a dela seria o mesmo inferno que foi antes e o mesmo inferno que é a de vocês.' Falou de forma firme e segura olhando para o casal.

Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam e sorriram pela primeira vez de forma sincera e doce para Shaolin. Uma névoa envolveu os dois e, logo depois, envolveu o garoto que não conseguia ver nada a sua frente. Fechou os olhos, incomodado, e quando os abriu viu o rosto da mãe a sua frente, segurando-o pelos ombros.

Ela o abraçou apertado. 'Ah, Graças a Deus, você voltou!'

'Está tudo bem, kaasan.' Ele falou, mas sentiu o corpo dela estremecer. Voltou a fechar os olhos. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, de todos os malditos testes que teve que ser submetido, mesmo o último que havia voltado não diretamente ao seu corpo, aquele com certeza havia sido o mais doloroso.

Ainda sentia o peito doendo e um bolo enorme na garganta que não descia. Não tinha vontade nem de abrir os olhos ainda. Percebia que a aura da mãe tentava envolvê-lo mas ainda estava com resíduos negativos que sua própria aura repeliam.

Ouviu a voz dela lhe chamando de novo e a do pai. Mas não tinha vontade nenhuma de abrir os olhos ainda. Sentia um gosto metálico na boca, ou talvez amargo ainda com as reminiscências de tudo que ouviu.

Tinha certeza… De todos os pecados… de todas as provas de virtudes que Heimdall havia lhe explicado, aquele seria o mais difícil. Foi por causa dele que tinha caído…

'Shaolin!' Ouviu a mãe gritar e ser sacudido pelos ombros. 'Syaoran! Ele está sangrando!'

Shaolin finalmente abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto da mãe pálido a sua frente. Sentiu ela passar a mão pelo rosto dele e limpar o sangue que escorria pelo canto da sua boca.

'Está tudo bem, kaasan.' O menino repetiu com a voz fraca.

Syaoran empurrou de leve Sakura e olhou para o rosto do filho. Ele estava pálido demais. Gelado demais. Voltou-se para Kazuo que se aproximou com o semblante igualmente sério como o do pai. 'É assim mesmo?!'

Kazuo franziu a testa olhando para o irmão. Desviou os olhos do rosto pálido de Shaolin e reparou na mancha de sangue que escorria da mão do garoto. Tirando a vez daquela cápsula com cravos, o irmão não havia voltado machucado das outras chaves. Fraco, gelado e pálido, mas não machucado e sangrando daquela forma.

O rapaz se abaixou ao lado do pai enquanto Marie parou ao lado de Sakura tentando apoiá-la.

Kazuo observou o semblante do irmão, Shaolin quando voltava sempre tinha pelo menos um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios por ter conseguido destruir a tais das malditas chaves. Apesar de ter acordado em pânico depois de ter destruído a quarta chave, lembrava-se bem do semblante tranquilo e satisfeito do irmão quando o pegou no colo assim que caiu no chão depois da tal chave de Pedro virar pó. Nunca havia visto o irmão voltar daquela forma, com o olhar vago e o semblante apático e triste.

O rapaz pegou o pulso do garoto e abriu a mão dele constatando o imenso corte que tinha na palma da mão. Havia também o esperado pó dourado, no entanto não era só isso.

Manchado de sangue ainda estava o pingente em forma de estrela de cinco pontas de Sakura.

'Isso não deveria ter virado pó?!' Kazuo perguntou aflito e chamando a atenção de todos para a palma da mão do menino.

Shaolin soltou um suspiro. 'Acho que não deu para passar neste teste…' Falou com a voz fraca, fazendo todos olharem assustados para ele. 'Amá-la… Este será sempre o meu pecado…'

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Kath:**_ _Bem… Este capítulo é uma comparação sincera do que eu senti quando reli a versão original de Feiticeiros. Foi uma crítica construtiva ao que eu pensava a 15 anos atrás e ao que eu penso agora. Uma verdadeira Autocrítica! Muitos podem não concordar e interpretarem de forma diferente. Com certeza quando eu escrevi não era assim que eu enxergava as coisas, agora apenas a minha maturidade fez com que eu enxergasse isso. Não sou como professora de literatura que "força" a interpretação dela em relação aos outros (e sempre me dava zero na prova por interpretar de forma diferente um livro hahaha), então sei que muitos possuem uma outra visão da história original. Como esta história é um fanfic e principalmente essa terceira parte, coloquei muito do que eu penso nestas conversas do Shaolin com os donos das chaves, não poderia deixar de fora esta minha interpretação de um texto meu. Uma crítica? Com certeza absoluta… Eu sou aberta a críticas, gente! Eu mesmo me auto crítico! Hahaha Não gosto de maldades e ofensas gratuitas e intolerantes, mas sempre é válido colocar pontos a serem pensados e discutidos._

 _Outro ponto importante é sobre quantos capítulos até o final da história. Gente, a história termina no capítulo 80 e tem um Epílogo que estou reescrevendo. Então fecha com 81 capítulos. A previsão é que o Epílogo seja publicado dia 02 de Novembro (Feriado de Dia de Todos os Santos). A história poderia finalizar no capítulo 80 e deixar a história em aberto. Poderia ser escrito uma nova continuação enorme. Então decidimos por um Epílogo que não tem como fechar tudo tudinho… algumas coisas vão ficar pela imaginação do leitor. ;-)_

 _Terceiro e último ponto: o novo OVA de CCS… Pessoal, eu estou de luto mesmo pelo final do anime que eu adorava. Acho lindo a declaração do Syaoran depois da transformação das cartas Luz e Trevas. Por todo o filme da Carta Selada. Pela Meiling, que pairou a dúvida se ela vem ou não no novo arco. Eu vou ser sincera, esperava que fizessem um link entre o anime antigo e o novo que virá e não foi isso que vimos. O OVA animou o último volume do mangá. A animação está linda! Maravilhosa! Mas de forma sincera, minha expectativa enorme acabou me frustrando. Sem mais a comentar..._

 _Beijos a todos que acompanham esta história._

 _Até a próxima quinta!_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _O Clow dizia que demônios não são dotados da capacidade de ter sentimentos e ninguém nunca tentava conversar com os demônios por causa do medo que as religiões implantaram nas pessoas, mas… Se pararmos para pensar bem, o Mundo das Trevas não é um ambiente propício para o desenvolvimento de sentimentos positivos, no entanto, os demônios têm sentimentos negativos… que são, admitidamente, mais fáceis de surgirem e se desenvolverem naquele tipo de lugar… Syaoran tinha conhecimento de causa… ele não perdeu os próprios sentimentos, não se tornou incapaz de amar quando virou um demônio, então… Opa! Tem algo errado na parada… o que ele percebeu é que os sentimentos negativos – ódio, raiva, irritação – cresciam com muito mais facilidade dentro dele naquela época… Então, a conclusão? Seres com a natureza das trevas são 'solo fértil' para sentimentos negativos, mas não são inóspitos aos positivos, apenas é mais difícil deles darem fruto. Que tal mudar um pouco as condições do solo, então? Vamos colocar os demônios num ambiente em que eles recebam muito amor e carinho; o que acontece? Aí, temos o caso das Cartas. Eram demônios, apesar de suas limitações por estarem presas em cartas, continuavam sendo demônios… mas amavam a Sakura, amavam o Syaoran, amavam o Shaolin e não demorou muito tempo para aprenderem a amar o Kazuo… Então, realmente, é uma questão de oportunidade… ninguém dava oportunidade nem razão aos demônios de sentirem alguma coisa positiva antes. Não é muito diferente do que acontece com os seres humanos ou com animais, é?_


	75. Epifania

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 75**

 **Epifania**

Kazuo pegou a chave da mão de Shaolin e entregou para o pai. Empurrou-o de leve para pegar o irmão nos braços. 'Vamos para o hospital.' O rapaz falou de maneira assertiva.

'Eu estou bem.' Shaolin ainda falou, mas nem conseguia mover-se para se afastar do irmão.

'Precisa no mínimo levar alguns pontos no corte da sua mão.' Ele retrucou já caminhando com o garoto, virou-se para trás e olhou sobre o ombro direito o pai que já caminhava atrás dele após entregar o pingente para a esposa e pedir para ela ficar calma.

'Nem pensar em ficar aqui!' Sakura protestou seguindo ao lado de Syaoran, que apenas respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Não adiantava começar a discutir com a esposa agora. Kazuo tinha razão. A prioridade agora era levar Shaolin para o hospital, no mínimo para levar alguns pontos da mão que sangrava sem parar e que pingava pelo chão.

Marie olhou para eles se afastando. Kazuo virou-se para ela rapidamente e acenou indicando que estava indo. Ela sabia que era melhor ficar ali e esperar eles voltarem. Mais pessoas seria mais confusão.

Sentiu quando Anna Assakura parou ao seu lado observando-os. Não tinha como controlar o calafrio percorrer as suas costas com a energia poderosa da xamã.

'Eles vão para o hospital. Shaolin-kun voltou da última chave com um machucado na mão.' A jovem esclareceu para a senhora que ainda observava a família atravessando a porta principal da pousada e desaparecendo da vistas delas. 'Além disso ele está muito fraco também.' Ela completou abaixando os olhos. 'Ele não conseguiu destruir a última chave.'

'Ele conseguiu.' A xamã falou de forma firme. 'Apenas foi difícil demais para ele. Foi o pior dos testes para ele.'

Marie franziu a testa. 'Mas a chave… ela ainda estava na mão dele.'

'Apenas a chave que foi modificada pela magia de Kinomoto-san que está relacionado ao pilar. Aquela chave não está ligada ao Mundo das Trevas, já não era mais a mesma chave. Apenas era um instrumento mágico para canalização da energia de Kinomoto. A chave que deveria ter sido destruída foi a que estava com o seu pai.'

Marie sorriu de leve aliviada. 'Então ele conseguiu?'

Anna assentiu a cabeça, mas soltou um suspiro em seguida. 'Ele voltou agora mais forte. Com maior controle do poder dele, por isso este foi o último teste, o mais difícil.'

'Mas não são sete chaves? Falta ainda uma…' A jovem não entendeu.

'Para a missão dele… Ele já está pronto.' Ela rebateu e virou-se afastando-se de Marie que a olhava ainda intrigada. Não podia negar que sentiu-se tentada em ir atrás da senhora Assakura para tentar tirar mais respostas, mas também não podia negar que sentia um receio enorme dela.

Marie apertou as mãos de maneira nervosa e fez algo que a muito tempo não havia feito, orou em silêncio para que tudo terminasse bem com o primo.

* * *

Kazuo observava Shaolin sentado na maca no ambulatório do hospital de Funbarigaoka. Syaoran estava tentando controlar Sakura que estava ansiosa no corredor de espera. Não daria para todos entrarem no ambulatório e ela estava com a energia instável demais para ficar sozinha. O rapaz, com o apoio do pai, foi taxativo em falar que ficaria ao lado do irmão enquanto os dois esperariam no lado de fora do ambulatório.

A enfermeira finalizava os pontos na mão do menino. 'Precisa ter mais cuidado, rapazinho. Foi um corte muito profundo.' Ela comentou.

Shaolin não respondeu, olhava para o chão do lugar. Kazuo detestava ver o garoto daquela maneira.

'Quando o médico vai vir examinar ele?' O rapaz perguntou.

'Logo Hamata-sensei virá para checá-lo. Mas verifiquei a pressão e a temperatura. Os sinais vitais estão bons. O sangramento da boca foi o rapazinho que andou trincando demais os dentes e machucou a boca.' Falou com a voz tentando passar animação e despreocupar Kazuo. 'Seu irmão só fez uma travessura mas logo ficará bom.' Disse finalizando os pontos e começando a colocar a atadura para proteger o machucado da mão de Shaolin.

O médico logo apareceu e examinou o menino, constatando que ele fisicamente estava bem. Provavelmente a apatia seria culpa pela travessura ou algo assim que resultou no grande e profundo corte na mão.

'Vou receitar apenas um anti-inflamatório e aconselhar a fazer assepsia e troca de curativo duas vezes ao dia.' O médico comentou, escrevendo na receita. 'Como é na mão, seria bom passar uma pomada antiinflamatória também para acelerar a cicatrização.' Completou. Logo entregou a receita para Kazuo que a pegou agradecendo ao senhor.

Kazuo observou o médico e a enfermeira saírem do ambulatório sob o ombro direito. Virou-se para o irmão assim que se encontraram sozinhos.

'Que merda aconteceu com você?' Perguntou encarando sério o garoto.

Shaolin parecia ainda em outro mundo. Kazuo se aproximou e segurou o ombro dele chamando a atenção do irmão que finalmente levantou os olhos encarando o rapaz.

'Que merda está acontecendo com você?' Repetiu a pergunta, mal conseguindo controlar a agonia.

'Acho que não deu para destruir a última chave.' Shaolin respondeu encolhendo de leve os ombros.

'O importante não é destruir aquela merda de chave, o importante é você voltar, entendeu?!'

'Acho que sim…' Shaolin respondeu de forma vaga e sentiu quando foi sacudido pelo irmão, voltou a fitá-lo agora com a testa franzida. 'Hei!'

'Ah! Finalmente me olhou torto! Melhor do que aquele olhar vago para o nada!' Kazuo retrucou.

'Não enche o meu saco, Nii-san!' O garoto falou batendo no braço do rapaz para se afastar dele e saltou da maca que estava sentado.

Kazuo endireitou o corpo, sentindo-se satisfeito pela reação do irmão. 'O importante é que você voltou, Shaolin.' Ele falou com a voz alta, fazendo o garoto parar de caminhar e voltar-se para ele. 'Isso é que importa, entendeu?'

'Acho que sim.'

'Então tira essa cara feia. Sua mãe está lhe esperando com oyaji. Ela está preocupada demais.'

'É eu sei.'

'Ótimo.' Kazuo falou caminhando em direção a ele e passando a mão pela cabeça do menino, bagunçando os cabelos dele. 'A gente vai dar um jeito em tudo, Shaolin. Não precisa se preocupar.'

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve e não pode evitar de sorrir de leve. 'Se eu falhei será que viro um demônio igual a você e a tal Lyra?'

Kazuo deu de ombros com o rosto zombeteiro. 'Aquela fêmea era doida. Não me compara a ela. Eu sou um demônio com a cabeça no lugar, entendeu?' Falou tocando o indicador ao lado da cabeça. 'E se você é meu irmão tem que ter também a cabeça no lugar.'

Shaolin aumentou o sorriso. 'É...acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim.'

'Claro que não! Posso lhe garantir que é muito melhor do que o pessoal de asas metido que anda atrás de você.'

'Será melhor… assim pelo menos eu e Kasumi teríamos a mesma…' Ele reteve-se e franziu a testa. Soltou um suspiro pensando que realmente isso poderia ser vantajoso para eles. Sorriu verdadeiramente contente ao constatar isso.

Kazuo sentiu-se satisfeito em perceber a aura do irmão bem menos agitada. 'Vamos lá. Os pais estão preocupados…' Pigarreou. 'Oyaji e Sakura estão preocupados com você.' Consertou imediatamente.

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando para o irmão. 'Vamos… Realmente os pais estão preocupados com a gente.'

'Bora logo, pirralho.' Kazuo falou passando o braço nos ombros do irmão e o puxando para saírem daquele lugar. 'Bem que a pirralha gulosa falou que não gostava de lugares assim. Realmente o cheiro daqui é uma droga.' Comentou rindo, aliviado por tudo não ter passado de um grande susto.

* * *

Sakura estava sentada no corredor em frente a porta do ambulatório. Estava com as pernas cruzadas e balançava de forma frenética, mostrando contrariada e nervosa pelo marido e por Kazuo a obrigarem ficar ali e não com o filho lá dentro.

'Fica calma. Sua aura está instável ainda.' Ouviu o marido ao seu lado.

Estava com vontade de respondeu o comentário de Syaoran com um palavrão. Não tinha como ficar calma depois do que aconteceu com o filho. Soltou um suspiro contrariada, evitando realmente que o palavrão saísse de seus lábios.

Syaoran rodou os olhos. 'Kazuo está com Shaolin. Apenas um pode acompanhá-lo.'

'Eu deveria acompanhá-lo.' Ela falou entre os dentes. 'Ele é meu filho.'

'Você está com a aura instável, precisa ficar ao meu lado e eu não poderia entrar.' Ele tentou ser prático. 'Kazuo cuidou de Shaolin este tempo todo. Já provou que consegue cuidar do irmão mais novo muito bem.'

'Não é este o ponto.' Sakura rebateu ainda com o rosto contrariado. 'Eu confio em Kazuo-kun.'

'Então fique calma. Logo os dois estaram saindo.'

Permaneceram em silêncio algum tempo, até Sakura não conseguir se controlar. 'Odeio o cheiro deste lugar.'

'Também não me agrada.' Syaoran concordou.

Sakura mordeu de leve os lábios, fitando um ponto no corredor vazio do hospital de Funbarigaoka. 'O que você acha que aconteceu com Shaolin? O que ele quis dizer que não havia conseguido passar naquele maldito teste?'

Syaoran encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Não sei. Mas o importante é que ele voltou, se a droga da chave foi ou não destruída que o idiota do Gabriel e o supervisor dele que resolvam o problema.'

Sakura pegou a chave que estava no seu bolso e a colocou na palma da mão. Engoliu em seco, observando o objeto ainda sujo com o sangue do filho. Tentou limpar com o polegar, sentindo o bolo se formar na garganta.

Syaoran olhou para ela de esguelha e soltou um suspiro. Passou o braço sobre os ombros dela a puxando para ficar mais perto dele e depositou um beijo demorado na cabeça da esposa. 'Ele ficará bem, Sakura. O importante é que ele voltou.'

'Ele não voltou bem…' Ela comentou com a voz embargada. 'Ele voltou triste demais.' Falou pegando a ponta da saia e tentando limpar o chave sem muito sucesso. Queria tirar o sangue do filho o quanto antes dela. 'Inferno…' Soltou irritada.

'Kazuo me falou que Shaolin contou que ele é testado. Testam suas virtudes. Ele voltou assim porque deve ter sido difícil. Às vezes, enfrentar um medo é muito mais dolorido do que um combate físico.'

'Ele disse que seria sempre o pecado dele… Do que ele estava falando?'

Syaoran respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Eu não tenho certeza…'

'Mas desconfia de alguma coisa! Do quê?'

'Ele e Kasumi…' Começou a falar. 'Tem alguma coisa muito estranha e bem complicada na história deles.'

'Aeon falou que eles eram ligados pelo passado.'

Syaoran concordou com um gesto. 'Como dois seres com energias opostas podem ser ligadas da forma que eu e você sabemos que eles são.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Eles se amam…' Depois franziu a testa de leve. 'O pecado da luxúria… Foi este que ele falhou então?'

'Não posso julgá-lo.' Syaoran falou. 'Também é um dos meus maiores…' Sorriu de leve olhando para a esposa. 'Depois da ira…'

'E do orgulho.' Ela completou.

'Caramba! É assim que me vê?'

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve e conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. 'Também são os meus… e tem ainda a preguiça. Odeio acordar cedo.'

Syaoran sorriu e beijou novamente a cabeça da esposa, sentia que ela estava começando a relaxar. Com certeza também deve ter percebido que a aura de Shaolin estava mais estável, dando mais tranquilidade para ela.

Sakura voltou a olhar a chave em sua mão. 'Queria que ela tivesse sido destruída… apesar de… enfim trazer tantas lembranças boas.'

'Não se preocupem.' Os dois ouviram a voz de Gabriel e levantaram o rosto observando o semblante tranquilo do anjo a frente deles. 'Sua chave não foi destruída porque não é mais ligada às trevas. Apenas a que estava com Hiiraguizawa ainda mantinha ligação com o plano inferior. Por isso apenas a dele virou pó. Shaolin passou no teste.'

Syaoran e Sakura se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e deram um passo a frente em direção ao anjo que arregalou os olhos vendo-os olhando torto para ele.

'Que pensa que está fazendo com o nosso filho, Gabriel-san?' Sakura falou irritada.

'Não queremos mais que se aproxime dele, está ouvindo!' Syaoran falou de forma firme. 'Ele não é um de vocês! Ele é nosso filho!'

'Se você e aquele seu supervisor se aproximarem dele, eu juro que acabo com vocês dois.' Ela ameaçou.

Gabriel deu um passo para trás com as mãos a frente na defensiva. 'Hei! Só vim dar uma boa notícia.'

'Meu filho está no hospital!' Syaoran respondeu bravo.

'De novo!' Sakura completou.

'Vocês dois estão bem?' Ouviram uma voz estranha ao lado e o casal virou-se vendo a recepcionista do hospital olhando para os dois com estranheza. 'Tenho certeza que logo o filho de vocês sairá da emergência.' Falou sorrindo para passar confiança para o casal.

Sakura e Syaoran voltaram-se e constataram que para variar Gabriel havia aproveitado a intervenção da jovem e sumiu.

Sakura sorriu entre o nervoso e o sem graça para a jovem. 'Sim… logo ele sairá.' Falou e soltou um suspiro.

Logo a porta do ambulatório abriu e os dois viram Shaolin sair ao lado de Kazuo. Sakura finalmente conseguiu soltar um suspiro de alívio e sorrir verdadeiramente, vendo o semblante tranquilo do filho.

Shaolin virou-se para ela e sorriu. Sentiu Kazuo dar um tapinha no ombro dele e um gesto com a cabeça para ir abraçar a mãe. Foi exatamente isso que o menino fez.

Sakura o abraçou apertado entre seus braços, agradecendo por tê-lo entre eles e jurou que ninguém o tiraria deles.

* * *

Kasumi estava sentada num dos bancos do dojo aguardando o pai que finalizava o treino dele. Tentou relaxar um pouco os músculos do pescoço. Soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos encostando a cabeça na parede tentando relaxar um pouco. Por mais que tentasse não se preocupar sobre a conversa que teve com Shaolin a alguns dias atrás, ainda não conseguia dissipar totalmente seus receios.

Pelo que entendeu, Shaolin tinha algumas imagens desconexas e confusas de sua vida passada como Azrael. As memórias de Tatsumi ainda estavam falhadas. Era o melhor. Tatsumi havia sofrido demais presenciando tantas perdas.

Sorriu de leve, lembrando-se de quando espiava o rapaz sentado em frente aos túmulos de Sayo e Ieyasu. Tatsumi nunca aceitou perder aqueles com que se importava. Queria achar uma teigu capaz de trazer os dois amigos a vida. Era inocente demais. Não podia negar que fora contra a entrada dele no grupo de assassinos. Ele não era um, havia se tornado pelas circunstâncias. Ele era diferente dela, quer dizer de Akame. Akame havia sido criada para matar. Tatsumi almejava salvar sua vila da miséria.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Não fora a toa que depois que ele se foi… Engoliu em seco… havia se tornado um anjo. Exatamente o oposto do que ela era. Por que então continuava a amá-lo daquela forma? Por que esperava de forma paciência quando poderia apenas vê-lo, sempre em meio a alguma luta contra demônios. Eram encontros rápidos e doloridos demais… mas pelo menos… era possível vê-lo.

Amor era isso, não? Um eterno ciclo de dor e tristeza. Isso era amor?

Não! Abriu os olhos e fitou um ponto qualquer. A mãe havia lhe explicado o que era amor. O que era verdadeiramente este sentimento. Levou uma das mãos a altura do peito. Sim… amor não era apenas dor e sofrimento. Talvez para Akame… Ela não era Akame. Ela era Kasumi. Ela era amada pelos pais e amava-os. Ela amava Shaolin, seu amigo de infância. Amor não era dor. Amor era sim, felicidade. Fechou novamente os olhos e sorriu de leve constatando isso. A mãe lhe ensinou o que era amor baseado em confiança e esperança.

'Kurogane-chan!' Ouviram lhe chamar, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Abriu os olhos e virou o rosto levantando-o de leve e observando Shimizu aproximando-se dela. Franziu a testa. Não sabia que ele estava matriculado no dojo. 'Olá!' Cumprimentou ela de forma alegre.

'Olá.' Respondeu de forma contida.

O menino parou a frente dela ainda sorrindo de leve. 'Estou matriculado nas aulas de kung fu, mas sou iniciante. Soube que você está muito mais adiantada.'

Ela desviou os olhos dele. 'Eu já pratico a muito tempo.'

'Sim. Me contaram. E também que é uma das melhores alunas. Não imaginei que além de ter talento para o teatro também tinha para a prática de artes marciais. Você realmente é surpreendente.' Falou sem conter a admiração.

Ela comprimiu os lábios. 'Faço pelos meus pais.' Respondeu e se levantou. Esperaria o pai em outra parte do dojo. Não estava com vontade de conversar.

O menino parou a sua frente e a fitou. 'Será que poderia me dar algumas dicas para um iniciante como eu?'

Ela o fitou por alguns segundos. 'Não falte às aulas e preste atenção às explicações do shifu. Kung Fu é a arte da perfeição através do esforço. Se não se esforçar nunca conseguirá chegar até o Kung Fu.'

'Ah! Claro…' Shimizu falou decepcionado com a resposta dela. Arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Tem notícias de Li-sensei?' Perguntou, sabia que aquele assunto interessava a menina.

'Ela estará de volta logo.' Ela respondeu, dando um passo para o lado e se afastando do menino que foi atrás dela de forma insistente.

'Sabe Kurogane-chan… sou muito esforçado quando quero alguma coisa.' Ele falou, fazendo-a fitá-lo pelo ombro esquerdo.

Estreitou os olhos nele. 'Se esforce pelo que vale a pena. Ou será apenas perda de tempo.' Rebateu.

Kasumi virou-se para frente e abriu um sorriso observando o pai se aproximando dela. Kurogane a abraçou apertado chegando-a a levantar de leve do chão, como sempre fazia. Kasumi adorava!

'Como foi o treino, princesa?' Perguntou animado.

'Tudo certo, tousan.'

'Boa noite, Kurogane-sama.' Shimizu cumprimeintou o senhor que franziu a testa desviando os olhos de sua menina e observando o garoto, voltou a fitar a filha que rodou os olhos. Só faltava o pai ter uma crise de ciúmes por conta de Shimizu.

'Quem é você, moleque?' Kurogane perguntou sem tato algum. Não tinha meias palavras para moleques metidos a príncipes encantados cercando sua princesinha.

'Sou filho de Shimizu. Que trabalha nas empresas Daidouji.' Ele respondeu sorrindo de leve.

'Shimizu-san…' O homem repetiu ainda com o cenho franzido. 'Ah sim… do departamento legal.' Finalmente se lembrou. 'Bem… hum… Seu pai é um ótimo funcionário.' Falou por fim.

'Ele sente-se muito honrado em trabalhar para o senhor.'

'Vamos tousan… Kaasan deve estar esperando por nós para jantar.'

'Sim!' Kurogane falou. Olhou para o menino e o cumprimentou antes de se afastar com sua princesa. Quando estava alguns metros de distância virou-se para trás observando rapidamente o moleque Shimizu parado olhando para eles. Ele que se atrevesse a se aproximar de sua princesinha, arrancaria o fígado dele.

* * *

Kazuo observava Arthas comendo sem parar. Ergueu uma sobrancelha pensando que Kero e Kasumi teriam um novo adversário à altura para comer tanto de uma só vez. O grandão arrotou, sentindo-se satisfeito.

'Sabe, Garoto… Isso realmente é muito bom.' Falou, passando a mão na barriga.

Kazuo olhou para os pratos vazios na mesa, pensando que a senhora Asakura com certeza reconsideraria aceitar um "esquisito" tão feio como Arthas em sua pousada.

'Deu para ver que você gosta de comer. Você não comia antes de ir para o mundo das trevas?' Kazuo perguntou, olhando para Arthas.

'Eu até tinha me esquecido disso…' O grandão falou. 'Estou há tanto tempo lá que não me lembrava destes detalhes.'

'Você nunca quis sair de lá?'

Arthas franziu a testa e pensou por alguns segundos, em silêncio. 'Acho que não… No final, acostumei-me com o lugar. Primeiro conheci Luthor, depois o Garoto… E então recebi a missão importantíssima de destruir as brechas e depois… Preferi ficar com você e Midoriko por lá mesmo.'

'Então… Você teve a opção de sair de lá?'

'Sim.' Ele confirmou com a cabeça. 'Depois que a última brecha foi destruída, deram-me esta opção. Tadmoth reencarnou, o Garoto e a Feiticeira sumiram e a bonitona que estava ligada à Feiticeira também sumiu… Acho que reencarnou.' Comentou, fazendo Kazuo pigarrear, sentindo-se incomodado pelo comentário sobre Khala'a. 'Aí me deram essa opção, mas preferi ir atrás da Midoriko e ver o que ela tinha aprontado quando falou que teria um filho do Garotão.'

'Hum…' Kazuo murmurou. 'Eu… Eu não gostaria de voltar para lá, não.'

Arthas ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Você nunca gostou de lá mesmo, não é?'

Kazuo confirmou com a cabeça. 'Eu gostei desta vida de humano.' Ele falou. 'Gostei de conviver com o pai, a esposa dele e o meu irmão… e também…' Ele reteve-se, coçando a cabeça de leve. 'Gosto de uma garota.'

Arthas franziu a testa. 'Você sabe que se Midoriko descobrir que você está se engraçando com uma fêmea, Midoriko acaba com com ela.'

'Não tenho uma fêmea.' Ele consertou. 'Eu tenho uma namorada.' Falou, sentindo-se embaraçado.

'Namorada?' Arthas perguntou. 'Não importa como se chama aqui… Você está querendo ter um filho?'

'Não!' Ele respondeu com o rosto vermelho. 'Eu só quero… Ficar ao lado dela.'

'E por que outra razão um macho ficaria ao lado de uma fêmea?'

'Arthas…' Kazuo o chamou, encolhendo os ombros. 'Deixa isso pra lá. O importante é que eu não gostaria de voltar.'

'Midoriko vai caçá-lo por tudo quanto é universo para fazer você voltar com ela.' O grandão avisou.

'Será que, se eu entrar num acordo com ela… Ela me deixaria em paz?'

'Acordo?'

'É… Eu vou para lá, conquisto aquele monte inútil de areia para ela e depois eu volto. Ela ficaria feliz e satisfeita e eu voltaria para cá.'

'A tal da Esdeath e seus aliados conquistaram grande parte do mundo das trevas. Midoriko até pensou em tentar combatê-la para assim tomar para si o grupo de seguidores dela.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Mas Midoriko é esperta, sabe que não pode contra a madame do gelo. Por isso está atrás de você e, verdade seja dita, a sua presença ao lado dela é que garantiria que ela continue com o que você conquistar. Ela não vai abrir mão de você, Garoto.'

Kazuo soltou um suspiro. No fundo, ele já sabia disso, mas a ideia era bastante atraente.

'Eu não quero voltar, Arthas.' Ele falou. 'Realmente… Não quero voltar para lá.'

'Então… você vai ter que enfrentá-la para conquistar sua liberdade.'

'Devo minha vida a ela.' Ele respondeu. 'Não posso… Não sei se seria justo enfrentá-la.'

'É sua escolha.' Arthas comentou.

Kazuo batia de leve os dedos na mesa. Estava tenso. 'Talvez… Eu consiga conversar com ela. E convencê-la. Oyaji está louco para tirar satisfação com ela. Midoriko não é burra, como você mesmo falou, não vai enfrentá-lo.'

'Ela vai mandar você enfrentá-lo.'

'Eu?' Kazuo falou, arregalando os olhos.

'Você tem alguma dúvida quanto a isso?'

Kazuo se ajeitou na cadeira. 'Eu me recuso a lutar contra o oyaji.'

'Então vai ter que enfrentá-la.'

'Merda!' Ele soltou incomodado. 'Agora que as coisas estavam começando a dar certo.'

'Não adianta ficar se agitando por isso. Ela ainda não o encontrou… Pode ser que nunca o encontre, não é?'

Kazuo sorriu de leve. 'Seria muito bom se isso acontecesse.'

Arthas concordou com a cabeça. 'Bem… Se você realmente decidiu ficar por aqui com o seu pai, acho que vou reconsiderar a oferta daquele cara lá de asas e pensar em cair fora do mundo das trevas. Sem você lá, não tem mais graça.'

'Talvez seja uma boa, Arthas.' Kazuo falou.

'É, talvez…' Ele concordou.

Kazuo bateu de leve na mesa e se levantou. 'Vou dar uma olhada no Shaolin.' Falou. 'Quero conversar com ele melhor sobre o que aconteceu na última chave. Ele não voltou bem.'

'O seu irmão?'

'Isso.' Kazuo confirmou, com o esboço de um sorriso.

Arthas riu. 'Pelo jeito gosta do tal… como você chama ele…' Falou franzindo a testa de leve.

'Pirralho.' Kazuo esclareceu rindo. 'Chamo ele assim para implicar.'

Arthas estreitou os olhos nele. 'Você parece se importar muito com ele, não?'

Kazuo levantou as sobrancelha. 'Claro! Ele é meu irmão. Meu irmão mais novo!' Respondendo como se fosse óbvio.

O rapaz fitou o grandão e soltou um suspiro. Batia de leve na mesa com a mão. 'É... parece estranho… Eu sei…' Falou desviando os olhos de Arthas. 'Sei que família é uma fraqueza para os demônios, mas…' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu gosto… eu gosto de pertencer a uma família.' Respondeu por fim voltando a fitá-lo. Tocou a mão no peito. 'Eu me sinto parte de algo, eu gosto de conviver com oyaji, com a esposa dele e com Shaolin. Sinto-me responsável por Shaolin. Ele é meu irmão menor.'

'Você não sabia da existência dele até agora.' O demônio rebateu.

Kazuo respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Mas agora que eu sei… Não posso ignorar.' Comprimiu os lábios de leve. 'Não consigo ignorar. Quando eu pensei que ele tinha morrido…' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Foi a primeira vez que pensei que preferia estar morto do que sentir aquela agonia.'

Arthas riu e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Está sentimental, Garoto. Melhor ficar aqui mesmo… se voltar para o Mundo das Trevas não vai durar muito.'

Kazuo balançou a cabeça. 'Acho que sim. Não quero mesmo voltar para lá.' Falou sério olhando para Arthas. Bateu de leve na mesa novamente e estava para se afastar quando ouviu o grandão chamando-o.

'O garoto não é daqui, Kazuo.' Arthas começou a falar devagar. Era melhor Kazuo estar preparado. 'Ouvi Gabriel e um outro anjo conversando no caminho para cá. Sobre o tal Azrael…' Kazuo franziu a testa reconhecendo o nome pelo qual Lyra chamou o irmão. 'Alguma coisa sobre, depois que ele cumprir a missão, ter que voltar para o plano superior. Pelo jeito, estão esperando por ele. Bem ansiosos, inclusive.' Arthas olhou para o rapaz com o rosto sério e duro. 'E deu para entender que o tal Azrael era o anjo da morte, o que executava missões contra demônios. E pelo que eu já ouvi, ele era o melhor nisto. Ele e a tal guardiã das trevas que deveria ter ido para o inferno no lugar do seu pai.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Guardiã?'

'Isso.' Ele falou assentindo com a cabeçona. 'O Universo deles é próximo ao Mundo das Trevas. A tal Guardiã era o próprio demônio. Mandou mais almas para o inferno do que qualquer um.'

O rapaz arregalou os olhos. 'Ah! A tal da…' Franziu a testa e pensando que deveria ser loucura constatar aquilo. 'Era Akame? Isso!' Ele exclamou lembrando-se do nome que escutou algumas vezes antes e principalmente lembrando-se que fora o mesmo nome da Guardiã que a tal doida da Lyra falou que o irmão era obcecado. 'Akame da espada encantada, Murasame. Foi ela quem mandou Esdeath para lá, não é? Pelo menos foi as informações que a Midoriko tinha conseguido dela.' Concluiu, sem disfarçar a surpresa pelo que se lembrava.

'Exatamente. A tal Guardiã das trevas que controlava Murasame, um demônio superior bem barra pesada. Prenderam aquele demônio numa katana.' Arthas confirmou.

'Prenderam?' Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Como assim?'

Arthas soltou um suspiro. 'Garoto… O que eu sei são boatos. Midoriko andava obcecada em destruir Esdeath quando soube que ela no final controlou todo o território que antes era de Ilska. Então como você bem sabe como Midoriko é, andou levantando todas as informações sobre a madame gelo.'

O rapaz desviou os olhos de Arthas ainda com a testa franzida tentando não só lembrar do que antes para ele era completamente ignorado, mas também tentando montar aquele quebra cabeça.

'Tinham me dado o nome dela antes do seu pai aparecer.' Arthas chamou a atenção dele novamente. 'Era a Guardiã das trevas mais forte aquele ciclo. Tinha se tornado demônio sem nem mesmo precisar ir para o Inferno como o seu pai. Disseram que ela simplesmente superou a corrupção de Murasame…' Ele soltou uma risada. 'Foi o que sempre lhe falei: as fêmeas são muito, muito piores do que nós, machos.'

'Tornou-se Demônio sem estar no Mundo das Trevas?' Repetiu tentando entender ou conseguir acreditar naquilo. 'Mas não é possível se tornar um demônio… quer dizer, quando a alma regride volta para lá… mas mudar a natureza sem ter morrido? Isso é impossível…'

Arthas soltou um suspiro. 'Para você vê como a tal da Guardiã era perigosa. Como eu lhe disse, pelo que eu soube dos que foram mandados por ela para lá, a Garota tinha cara de anjo e olhos de demônio.

'Olhos… vermelhos?' Kazuo perguntou engasgando. Só tinha um par de olhos vermelhos que havia tanto lhe chamado a atenção. Não só dele como de Marie. Os olhos castanhos-avermelhados da piralha gulosa. Mas aquilo era surreal! Kasumi tinha traços delicados, o rosto parecia… de anjo… pensou desviando novamente os olhos de Arthas sem conseguir realmente acreditar no que estava deduzindo.

'Você sabe bem que os piores demônios são os de olhos vermelhos.' Arthas confirmou, fazendo o rapaz engolir em seco. 'Não era a toa que estavam loucos para mandar ela para lá de um jeito ou de outro.' Ele meneou a cabeça. 'Acho que desistiram com receio dela controlar tudo por lá. Pelo que me falaram, quando os demônios estavam conseguindo passar pelas brechas fixas por conta da revolta por saberem que seu pai estava vivendo como humano, alguns atravessaram para o universo dela e uns muito fortes. Não voltaram e duvido que foi porque continuaram a viver como o Garoto antes. A dupla de guardiões acabou com todos.'

Kazuo encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Se ela era tão forte e tal… Por que mandaram oyaji?'

'Isso eu já não sei. Só sei que os dois anjos que andaram comigo um tempo enquanto me guiavam…' Ele franziu a testa contrariado. 'Quer dizer, me deram uma ajudinha a chegar até aqui… Morrem de medo dela.' Soltou uma gargalhada. 'Aposto que nem tiveram coragem de propor ou ela mandou que eles que resolvessem o problema sozinho. A fêmea deve ser osso duro de roer… Seu pai sempre foi sentimental demais… no fundo jogaram com ele.'

Kazuo batia a mão de leve na mesa enquanto pensava, mas achava tão absurda a linha de seu raciocínio que custava a acreditar.

Arthas olhou desconfiado para ele que se mantinha sério. 'Hei!' Chamou a atenção do rapaz que voltou a fitá-lo. 'A tal fêmea não é deste universo. Não podem ter dois guardiões das Trevas. Não precisa se preocupar com ela… você tem é que se preocupar é com o seu irmão.'

Kazuo endireitou o corpo incomodado. 'Ele é só um pirralho.'

Arthas ainda tinha o rosto sério. 'Se aquele garoto é ou foi… sei lá… Azrael, ele é o pesadelo de qualquer demônio como eu…' Fez uma pausa e apontou para Kazuo. 'E você.'

Kazuo franziu a testa, não gostando da colocação de Arthas. 'Ele é meu irmão. Se não fosse ele, tinham me arrancado a cabeça e eu não teria como vencer um demônio superior.'

'Anjos e demônios sempre foram inimigos, Kazuo. Se ele é um… ou foi… enfim... Ele é perigoso sim para você. É melhor ficar esperto com ele.' Arthas soltou um suspiro e depois abriu um sorriso. 'Apesar de que ele tem os olhos verdes tão bonitos quanto os da Feiticeira.'

Kazuo ainda tinha o rosto sério. 'Ele não é um anjo. Ele é humano e é meu irmão…' Soltou irritado. Bateu na mesa de leve e se levantou novamente contrariado. Estava se afastando quando voltou-se para Arthas. 'Hum… Os guardiões… das trevas e os celestes… Eles parecem que não se dão bem, né?'

Arthas encolheu os grandes ombros de leve. 'O Garoto nunca foi muito com a cara do Gabriel. E tem lá suas razões. Eu acho ele metido e tal, mas foi ele quem me passou a importantíssima missão de destruição das brechas.'

Kazuo respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Arthas… você acha que é possível… bem… dois guardiões o das trevas e o celeste… hum… se apaixonarem?'

Arthas soltou uma alta gargalhada, mal se controlando com tamanho absurdo que ouvia. 'Você está sentimental demais! Está até inventando histórias de amor!' Falou rindo apesar do rapaz ainda se manter sério. 'Isso é impossível! Anjos não podem ter contato com planos inferiores, ainda mais um guardião das trevas que possui afinidade estreita com o plano inferior. Isso é impossível!' Completou rindo sem controle.

Kazuo balançou a cabeça de leve. Arthas tinha razão talvez fosse loucura demais.

'Vou ver o meu irmão… vou tentar entender o que está acontecendo.'

Arthas ainda ria com gosto, pensando que Kazuo realmente tinha ficado com o coração mole demais. Nem retrucou, apenas assentiu com a cabeçona, enquanto observava o rapaz se afastando. Era melhor mesmo ele ficar com o Garoto, estava sentimental demais para voltar para o inferno. Estava inventando até conto de fadas, pensou ainda rindo com gosto.

Kazuo caminhou com passos pesados pela pousada e parou na porta do quarto que estava dividindo com o irmão. Queria tirar a história a limpo com Shaolin, mas sorriu de leve, observando o irmão reclamar com a mãe enquanto ela tentava refazer os curativos dele.

Shaolin desviou os olhos da mãe, ainda reclamando com ela pelo excesso de cuidado e avisando que não era mais um bebê, e fitou o irmão que estava parado perto da porta.

'Nii-san!' Shaolin soltou aliviado, vendo o irmão. Olhou para Sakura e sorriu de leve. 'Acho que nii-san ainda não se recuperou dos ferimentos também. Ele se machucou na luta lá contra os feiticeiros do velho mijão.' O garoto falou para a mãe. 'Ele está pálido, não está, kassan? Olha lá!'

Sakura franziu a testa, olhando para o filho. 'Primeiro… Olha o linguajar, Shaolin! Que negócio é este de velho mijão?' Ela falou, fazendo ele encolher os ombros. Sakura virou-se para Kazuo e inclinou a cabeça. 'Mas você tem razão…' Disse, levantando-se e caminhando até o rapaz que endireitou o corpo sem graça. 'Você realmente está pálido, Kazuo-kun. O que aconteceu?'

'Eu… Eu estou bem.' Ele respondeu, embaraçado. Era capaz de estar pálido depois da conversa com Arthas. Desviou os olhos fitando o irmão e depois voltou a fitar Sakura. Não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria com a esposa do pai se algo acontecesse ao garoto.

'Onde você se machucou?' Ela perguntou, segurando-o gentilmente pelo rosto. 'O seu pai disse que você já estava bem… Tinha tomado o analgésico. Precisa de outro?'

'Eu estou bem… Mesmo…' Respondeu, desviando os olhos dela.

Shaolin sorriu de leve e soltou um suspiro, contente por ter deixado de ser o centro das atenções da mãe. Franziu a testa, observando a interação dos dois. Já tinha visto aquela energia antes. Estreitou os olhos, observando a mãe puxar o rapaz para que se deitasse antes de começar a vasculhar também Kazuo em busca de ferimentos.

Quando achou o ferimento que ainda estava cicatrizando no ombro do irmão, ela quase soltou um palavrão, revoltada pelo pai não tê-la avisado sobre isso.

'Não é porque você cicatriza mais rápido que sente menos dor.' Sakura falou entre os dentes. 'Você também poderia ter me avisado.'

'Não… Não é nada.' Kazuo tentou argumentar em vão.

Shaolin sorriu de leve e finalmente fechou os olhos, conseguindo descansar. Kazuo era um bom irmão, saberia dividir com ele aquele carinho sufocante da mãe. Na verdade, o irmão até merecia ser mais mimado.

Pensou que quando voltasse a se encontrar com Kasumi a mimaria de todas a forma também, não importa o quanto ela reclamasse dizendo que poderia fazer sozinha e não precisasse da ajuda dele. Não pode negar que no fundo havia pensado que até seria uma boa se tivesse falhado na última chave, assim quem sabe seria como ela. Abriu ainda mais o sorriso pensando que não importava a aura que circulava os dois, a energia que ele percebeu que os ligava era forte demais. Brilhante demais e definitivamente era maravilhoso sentir ser envolvido por ela, unindo-o a Kasumi.

Kasumi poderia ter sido qualquer coisa no passado, hoje ela era sua princesa, seu maior problema seria apenas enfrentar Kurogane-ji-san. Riu com este último pensamento, chamando a atenção da mãe e do irmão.

* * *

Kazuo acordou sobressaltado de um pesadelo com o mundo das trevas. Passou a mão pelo rosto suado e depois pelos cabelos. Olhou para o lado onde o irmão ainda dormia no futon. Não havia conseguido falar com ele. Não queria falar daquele assunto perto de Sakura e a esposa do pai ficou cercando os dois de cuidados o tempo todo. Não que não tenha gostado, muito pelo contrário.

Levantou-se, tentando não fazer barulho e abriu lentamente a porta de correr, saindo do quarto para não acordá-lo. Caminhou pela pousada, ainda sentindo a respiração ofegante e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados pelas reminiscências do pesadelo.

Passou pelo quarto onde Marie ainda dormia, era ainda bem cedo da manhã. Parou em frente a porta de correr. Tocou a testa de leve na madeira fria e fechou os olhos. Queria ficar ao lado dela. Sorriu de leve, sentindo-se feliz por ela não ter perdido os sentimentos dela por ele, mas logo o sorriso deu lugar a preocupação. Ele era um demônio, como seria um relacionamento entre os dois?

Balançou a cabeça de leve. Era melhor não pensar nisso agora. Estavam saindo daquela loucura toda e logo voltariam para casa. Conversaria com o pai sobre isso. Quando ele voltou do mundo das trevas, casou-se com Sakura então era completamente possível os dois se relacionarem.

Franziu a testa de leve percebendo uma presença forte fora da pousada. Engoliu em seco e sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Não queria que ela se aproximasse de Marie ou de sua família. Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pela lateral do rosto. Cerrou os punhos, tomando uma decisão. Não queria que ninguém saísse machucado, principalmente ela. Sabia muito bem que, tanto o pai quanto Sakura, estavam querendo a cabeça dela. E ainda tinha Shaolin…

Não podia negar que havia ficado preocupado com o que estava descobrindo sobre o irmão. Se realmente o irmão era reencarnação de Azrael, o anjo executor, ele não hesitaria em matá-la. Sabia o quanto Shaolin estava forte e rápido. Era melhor encontrá-la e tentar solucionar a questão sem um confronto.

Caminhou para a saída da pousada, seguindo em direção à presença. Respirou fundo ao observar o vulto na escuridão no terreno em frente. Droga, ela o tinha achado rápido demais. Balançou a cabeça de leve, aproximando-se devagar.

Midoriko virou-se para ele com o rosto sério. 'Você foi muito ingrato, moleque.'

Kazuo franziu a testa encarando-a. 'Exatamente o que você quer?'

'Não é óbvio? Vim buscá-lo para voltar comigo para o mundo das trevas. Perdi uma grande parte do que conquistei porque os idiotas que estavam comigo não conseguiram manter os meus domínios.'

'Eu não vou. Não estou mais afim de voltar para aquela merda de lugar.'

Ela franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos nele. 'É claro que você vai. Você me deve sua vida. Além disso, você é muito idiota se acha que pode viver numa boa entre humanos. Demônios e humanos não convivem. Eles se matam, entendeu?'

'Você está errada. Eu estou muito bem aqui pelos últimos meses.'

Midoriko soltou uma gargalhada. 'Para de ser estúpido, moleque! Você acha que vai conseguir aguentar até quando essa vidinha medíocre aqui com os humanos antes de perder o controle? Anda… Precisamos voltar logo, antes que os universos se estabilizem e não consigamos mais achar uma brecha para voltar. Aquela repugnante da Esdeath está conquistando tudo com seus aliados, mas está enlouquecida procurando uma brecha para voltar para o universo idiota dela. É a minha chance de dominar tudo e eu preciso de você.' Ela ordenou, começando a caminhar, mas percebeu que ele não saíra do lugar. Trincou os dentes. Voltou-se para ele, parando a centímetros e encarando-o. 'Você vai comigo agora. Entendeu? Você é um demônio e seu lugar não é aqui.'

'Quero ficar aqui… Com oyaji.'

'Ah!' Ela soltou de forma irônica. 'Com seu pai? Para de ser estúpido. Seu pai está morto. O idiota que você acha ser seu pai é só a alma dele dentro de um corpo fraco e humano.'

'Ele não é fraco. E não importa.'

'Não me obrigue a levar você arrastado comigo.' Ela ameaçou.

'Você não vai querer chamar atenção deles para você, Midoriko. É melhor ir embora de uma vez, antes que se machuque.' Disse, ficando nervoso por ver a aura dela começar a se agitar. 'Eu não vou sair daqui.'

'Você tem que ir comigo.' Ela insistiu. 'Você tem que fazer o que eu mandar. Se não fosse por mim, você estaria morto há muito tempo. Você tem uma dívida comigo.'

Kazuo respirou fundo. 'Se eu conquistar… Conquistar o que você quer, você me deixa em paz depois?'

Ela franziu a testa e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. 'Se você conquistar o mundo das trevas e formar um bom grupo de seguidores fortes… Então você pode fazer o que quiser depois.'

'Está bem.' Kazuo respondeu. 'Eu vou com você e resolveremos isso.'

'Ótimo.' Ela falou satisfeita. 'Então, vamos agora.'

'Vão aonde?' Kazuo ouviu a voz do irmão atrás de si e sentiu o coração acelerar.

Estranhou não ter percebido a presença dele antes, era fácil percebê-la. Virou-se para trás e viu o garoto se aproximando devagar. A aura dele estava fraca, parecia que ele a tinha controlado de propósito para não chamar a atenção para sua aproximação. Shaolin realmente estava mais forte depois que voltou da última chave. Parecia que agora tinha controle total de sua magia e do poder que tinha adquirido ao longo de todos os testes. Estava com o olhar sério… Fatal.

'Volta para dentro, Shaolin. Isso é assunto meu.' Kazuo respondeu para o irmão que se aproximava com a esfera mágica na mão.

Shaolin parou próximo a ele e estreitou os olhos no demônio feminino que o observava com interesse.

'Acho melhor você obedecer, garoto. Ou pode se machucar.' Ela falou sorrindo de maneira debochada.

Shaolin sorriu de lado, inabalável. 'E eu acho melhor você cair fora.' Advertiu-a, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

'Quem você pensa que é?' Midoriko perguntou irritada, pronta para atacar o garoto.

Kazuo se colocou entre os dois, a aura do irmão estava começando a se elevar. Para ele atacar Midoriko não faltava muito. Não queria que os dois lutassem.

Shaolin já tinha deixado claro que estava com Midoriko entalada na garganta desde que tinha, sem querer, revivido suas lembranças de quando vivia no mundo das trevas com ela. Para ele materializar a espada e cortar Midoriko ao meio, não custava muito. Ela estava confiante porque o irmão estava com a presença mágica controlada e fraca, aparentemente parecia não mostrar perigo para um demônio superior como ela.

'Vocês dois… Acalmem-se!' Kazuo pediu para eles.

'Desde quando eu tenho medo de um pivete deste tamanho?' Midoriko perguntou, irônica.

'Estou avisando para você cair fora e se afastar do Kazuo.'

'Será que esse tempo que passou aqui o deixou tão fraco que agora precisa de um pivete para defendê-lo?'

'Ele não precisa, mas eu vou adorar mandar você para o inferno.' Ele inclinou a cabeça. 'Na verdade, cortando você ao meio, vira pó e deixa de existir, não?' Falou com um tom de petulância e frieza.

'Shaolin! Fica calmo!' Kazuo pediu para o irmão. 'Midoriko, eu vou com você. É melhor você ir na frente.'

Shaolin desviou os olhos de Midoriko e encarou o irmão. 'Você só pode estar de sacanagem que vai mesmo embora com ela?'

'Eu tenho que ir.'

'Tem que ir, por quê?'

'Porque eu tenho uma dívida com ela. Você não entenderia.'

Midoriko sorriu de lado e cruzou os braços encarando Shaolin. 'Acaba com esse pivete de uma vez, Kazuo. Ele já me deu nos nervos.'

'Cala a boca, Midoriko!' Kazuo falou, virando-se para ela rapidamente. 'Já falei para você ir na frente. Encontro com você daqui a pouco.'

'Você não vai a lugar nenhum com ela.' Shaolin falou, sério.

'Eu já falei que eu preciso ir.'

Midoriko sorriu de forma maldosa reparando que o garoto realmente parecia incomodado por Kazuo decidir ir para o mundo das trevas com ela. 'Eu sou a mãe dele, pivete. Ele faz o que eu mandar. Melhor você cair fora.'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos de leve, olhando o rosto do demônio feminino. Franziu a testa, dando-se conta que a energia que os envolvia era completamente diferente de tudo que já havia visto entre mãe e filho. Tinha alguma coisa errada naquela história. Deu um passo para trás, fazendo o irmão soltar um suspiro de alívio, pensando que tinha entendido a situação.

'O Kazuo é um meio-demônio…' Ele declarou, observando a reação da aura do demônio feminino a sua frente e notando que, por um momento, ela sentiu medo. Foi muito breve, mas foi o suficiente para ele confirmar suas suspeitas de que havia algo errado.

'Acaba com ele, Kazuo.' Midoriko falou irritada. 'É só um pivete metido. Acaba com ele ou eu farei isso!'

'Tenta você.' Shaolin falou para ela, sorrindo de lado.

Midoriko trincou os dentes e avançou sobre o garoto, extremamente irritada. Shaolin não se mexeu e apertou a esfera na mão, concentrando sua energia e esperando ela se aproximar o suficiente para explodir com sua magia e acabar com ela de uma vez. Reparou que as unhas dela cresceram como garras. Materializou a espada e já estava para acertá-la quando franziu a testa, encarando o irmão que novamente se colocou entre os dois.

Kazuo bloqueou o ataque da arma de Shaolin contra Midoriko com a sua espada e protegeu o garoto das garras do demônio com o ombro direito.

'Já mandei os dois ficarem frios!' Kazuo gritou, segurando com as duas mãos a empunhadura da espada que faiscava contra a arma do irmão. Ele golpeou Midoriko com uma perna, afastando-a dele e tirando as garras dela do seu ombro que sangrava. O rapaz balançou a cabeça negativamente, encarando o irmão. 'Shaolin, ela é a minha mãe…'

'Não tem como ela ser sua mãe!' Shaolin rebateu de volta, empurrando a espada de Kazuo para que ele desse um passo para trás e abaixou levemente sua arma.

'Do que diabos você está falando?' O rapaz perguntou, franzindo a testa.

'É isso que eu vou descobrir agora.' O garoto falou, explodindo a aura dele e fazendo o irmão arregalar os olhos.

Shaolin empurrou Kazuo com sua magia, que foi obrigado a dar alguns passos para trás, e parou em frente a Midoriko com a arma abaixada. Ela havia sido pega desprevenida com a atitude e com a presença do garoto, levantou a mão pronta para atacá-lo novamente quando Shaolin segurou o pulso dela, fazendo-a ficar paralisada.

Kazuo olhou assustado para os dois e tentou se aproximar, mas sentiu a aura do irmão repeli-lo. O que diabos Shaolin estava fazendo? Gritou pelo irmão. Não sabia se temia pela vida dele ou pela de Midoriko.

* * *

Midoriko contornou uma enorme pedra, mantendo os olhos fixos na humana que estava caída no chão. Precisava ser rápida e executar seu plano antes que o Garotão voltasse. Viu a humana tentando se levantar. Ótimo! Ainda estava fraca, mas não continuaria assim por muito tempo.

'O que você está fazendo aqui, Midoriko?' Ouviu o inútil do Arthas e desviou os olhos para ele. 'Por que não está lutando contra Pazuzu com o Garoto e Tadmoth?' Ele perguntou apreensivo. Era mesmo um covarde!

'Estou caindo fora!' Midoriko falou de forma sarcástica.

'Você realmente é um demônio traiçoeiro.' Arthas retrucou. 'Se não ajudar, estará quebrando seu acordo com Enma Daiyoh. Não vai receber sua recompensa!'

Riu de forma irônica. 'O que Enma Daiyoh me prometeu não será nada comparado ao que conquistarei quando eu tiver o filho do Garotão.' Falou, lançando o grande demônio longe, que caiu inconsciente no chão. Realmente era um fraco inútil.

Voltou-se para a humana que a encarava, tentando manter-se em pé apoiada na grande pedra que as protegia da tempestade de areia. Era divertido ver aquela imbecil, toda dona de si, tão fraca e debilitada como agora. Era isso que acontecia quando tentavam invadir o lugar ao qual não pertenciam.

'Você se acha realmente poderosa, não é, feiticeira?' Perguntou, aproximando-se dela. Estava, no fundo, se divertindo ao reparar o receio dela agora.

'O que você quer?'

'Conquistar tudo isso aqui.' Respondeu. 'E você está no meu caminho.' Falou, avançando até ela para atacá-la.

A humana idiota ainda levantou a barreira mágica, fazendo-a bater no escudo, mas ele estava fraco. Desferiu alguns golpes com raiva, por ela estar fazendo-a perder tempo daquela forma. Se o Garotão voltasse, teria seus planos frustrados e, provavelmente, morreria.

Sorriu, vendo a barreira enfraquecer até não conseguir mais protegê-la e, finalmente, conseguiu acertá-la fazendo a estúpida humana cair no chão novamente.

Arregalou os olhos, vendo projéteis de magia vindo em sua direção, acertando-a de raspão e trincou os dentes irritada por ter sido machucada. Abaixou-se e pegou aquela humana maldita pelo pescoço, levantando-a do chão e encarando o rosto assustado dela a centímetros do seu.

'Odeio você. Frustrou todos os meus planos iniciais.' Disse, apertando-lhe o pescoço e sentindo-se imensamente satisfeita em ver o sofrimento nos olhos de sua vítima. Pena que não poderia matá-la, ainda.

A humana levantou as mãos, segurando os seus pulsos numa tentativa completamente fútil de fazê-la soltá-la.

'Você nunca deveria ter vindo atrás dele.' Falou e afastou uma das mãos, encompridando suas unhas como garras afiadas e concentrando sua magia em torno da sua mão, enquanto ainda a mantinha presa pelo pescoço. Moveu suas garras na direção do ventre dela, prestes a conseguir seu prêmio.

'Através.' Ouviu-a sussurrar, sentindo-a escorregar de suas mãos, evitando ser atingida.

Sentiu-se irritada com o empecilho, mas aquilo não a iria impedir de conseguir o que queria. A Feiticeira caiu no chão fraca, respirando com dificuldade. Já estava no limite da sua paciência. Não podia matá-la, mas começava a pensar que faria isso assim que tivesse o que queria.

Tentou se aproximar da maldita humana novamente quando arregalou os olhos, vendo uma bola de fogo vindo em sua direção e não lhe dando tempo de reagir. Apenas deu alguns passos para trás sentindo o fogo mágico a queimar-lhe o rosto e soltou um grito de dor e ira.

'Não vai ficar no meu caminho!' Gritou com raiva, voltando a se aproximar da Feiticeira que estava bastante debilitada. 'Logo terei a melhor arma para conquistar a tudo e você…' Sussurrou, preparando-se para atacá-la. 'Deixará de existir.'

Novamente, o escudo mágico foi erguido, mas estava tão fraco que bastaria um ataque concentrado para quebrá-lo. A humana fechou os olhos, tentando se proteger, mas foi inteiramente em vão. Sua mão atravessou a barreira e suas garras, envoltas em magia, invadiram o ventre dela, alcançando seu objetivo e fazendo-a gritar de dor.

* * *

Shaolin soltou o pulso de Midoriko e deu alguns passos para trás, ainda olhando diretamente nas orbes negras do demônio feminino.

Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saía de sua garganta com o que tinha acabado de reviver. Balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando voltar para o tempo presente e sentindo os olhos arderem com tamanho horror do que tinha acabado de ver, de presenciar… De reviver.

A imagem da mãe ainda se contorcendo e gritando de dor parecia ter lhe acertado mais forte do que um poderoso soco na boca do estômago, fazendo-o sentir-se enjoado.

Midoriko encarou o garoto a sua frente, ele tinha poder demais para um moleque daquele tamanho. Ele tinha conseguido paralisá-la apenas segurando o seu pulso. Tinha que se livrar dele, era perigoso demais. Aproveitou o fato dele parecer completamente atordoado, por seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, e franziu a testa, concentrando sua magia e avançando sobre ele para eliminá-lo de uma vez.

Kazuo observou Shaolin confuso e percebeu que a barreira mágica que ele tinha levantado cedeu. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que Midoriko estava para golpeá-lo e se colocou à frente do irmão, protegendo-o do ataque dela.

'Saia da minha frente, moleque!'

'Você não vai machucar o meu irmão!' Kazuo retrucou, empurrando-a. 'Já falei que eu vou com você. Saia daqui que eu logo me encontrarei com você.'

'Não…' Shaolin balbuciou.

Kazuo se virou para o irmão. Observou-o levar a mão ao rosto, ainda transtornado, e franziu a testa reparando na aura dele agitada… Agitada demais… Droga!

Shaolin estava com a cabeça baixa, sem conseguir encará-lo. O menino estendeu a mão e a espada, que ele tinha deixado cair no chão enquanto estava naquele transe doido segurando o pulso de Midoriko, voou para a mão direita dele.

Kazuo só teve tempo de colocar a espada na frente do corpo, fazendo novamente as duas armas se chocarem para defender Midoriko. Abaixou a espada, olhando o rosto do irmão. Era a mesma expressão que ele tinha visto quando o garoto estava decidido a matar Rosas. Engoliu em seco e segurou a empunhadura da sua arma com as duas mãos. Merda! O irmão estava forte e rápido demais.

Os dois se afastaram e encararam-se novamente. Shaolin flexionou os joelhos e voltou a tentar atacar Midoriko, obrigando-a a pular para trás, evitando o ataque mortal do garoto. Shaolin foi novamente impedido por Kazuo, fazendo as duas armas se chocarem algumas vezes, até novamente medirem forças com as espadas encostadas.

O demônio feminino olhou assustada para o poder que crescia em torno da pequena criatura que anteriormente havia julgado ser fraca. Olhou para o braço que tinha um grande talho, não sabia nem como tinha sido atingida por aquele moleque.

'Sai da minha frente, nii-san.' Shaolin falou entre os dentes, encarando o irmão. 'Sai agora.'

'Eu já falei que ela é minha mãe…' Kazuo replicou, sentindo as mãos tremerem pela força que fazia para manter a espada do irmão longe de si. 'Eu não posso permitir que você faça isso.'

'Ela não é a sua mãe!' Shaolin vociferou, encarando o rapaz e o empurrando para trás. Afastaram-se, porém ainda tinham os olhos um no outro.

'Do que está falando?'

'Ela não é sua mãe.' Ele repetiu, mal conseguindo controlar a raiva que tinha dentro do corpo. 'Ela roubou você! Você é meu irmão! É meu irmão de verdade…'

'É claro que eu sou seu irmão, Shaolin.' Kazuo falou, mas novamente foi obrigado a proteger-se do ataque do irmão contra ele que permanecia à frente de Midoriko, protegendo-a. 'Shaolin! Abaixe essa arma… Esse não é você.'

'Sua mãe é a minha mãe!' O garoto gritou, fazendo Kazuo arregalar os olhos.

'Que palhaçada é essa, Shaolin?' Kazuo perguntou aflito, empurrando a espada do irmão que deu um passo para trás, mas nenhum dos dois abaixou as armas.

'Ela roubou você do ventre da minha mãe quando ela estava no mundo das trevas.'

'O quê?' Kazuo perguntou, estava tentando a olhar para Midoriko, mas tinha receio de desviar os olhos do irmão que estava apenas esperando ele baixar a guarda para voltar a atacar o demônio feminino.

'Que merda, nii-san! Sai da minha frente! Ela não é a sua mãe! Ela tirou você do ventre da nossa mãe. Você não é filho dela!'

O garoto gritou e estava já pronto para voltar a atacar quando sentiu a presença da mãe explodir às suas costas. Estava com tanta raiva que não tinha percebido a aproximação dela antes.

Shaolin baixou a espada e virou-se para trás, vendo o rosto transtornado da mãe. O pai estava próximo a ela também, com o rosto lívido.

'O-o que você falou, Shaolin?' Sakura perguntou com a voz falhada.

'Kaasan…' Ele soltou, observando a aura dela voltar a pulsar violentamente e as manchas negras se expandirem.

'O que você disse?!' Ela gritou, aproximando-se do garoto e o fazendo engolir em seco.

'Eu vi… Eu vi…' Shaolin hesitou em falar, desviou os olhos da mãe e fitou o pai que parecia tão surpreso quanto ela, porém mais controlado. Observou Marie chegar correndo e parar ao lado dele.

'Fala logo o que você viu!' Sakura gritou, segurando o braço do filho e o encarando.

Shaolin respirou fundo e encarou a mãe nos olhos. 'Eu a vi tirar o Kazuo da senhora. Quando estava no mundo das trevas. Durante uma tempestade de areia.'

Sakura franziu a testa, soltando o filho que deu um passo para trás e abaixou os olhos.

'Você disse que viu, foi isso?' Sakura perguntou para o menino.

'Eu vi na mente dela…' Ele respondeu.

Shaolin levantou o rosto e olhou em direção ao pai que encarava Midoriko de forma mortal enquanto segurava a espada na mão direita. A mão do pai estava tremendo.

'Você tem certeza disso, Shaolin?' Syaoran perguntou com a voz séria sem desviar os olhos de Midoriko.

'Tenho.' O garoto respondeu.

Sakura franziu a testa. 'E por que… Por que eu não me lembro disso?' Falou confusa.

'Eu… Sinto muito…' Marie murmurou com a voz trêmula, ao lado deles, olhando para o chão.

'Do que você está falando, Marie?' Syaoran falou entre os dentes, ainda sem desviar os olhos de Midoriko.

Marie levantou o rosto e fitou Kazuo, que estava atordoado a frente de Midoriko sem saber direito o que fazer. Sentiu os olhos arderem e engoliu em seco.

'Eu só percebi depois que já estávamos no mundo das trevas. Não falei a respeito porque achei que conseguiria proteger Sakura, mas eu falhei…'

'Durante a luta contra Illska, Khala'a estava hesitando demais, estava indo a extremos para impedir que Sakura se machucasse…' Ele comentou, lembrando-se da luta. 'Era por isso, não?'

Marie confirmou com a cabeça. 'Por isso quando sugeriu Troca, mesmo sendo arriscado…'

'Por que não falou isso antes, Khala'a?' Sakura perguntou com a voz perigosamente baixa, virando-se para ela.

Marie arregalou os olhos quando ouviu a tia a chamando pelo seu antigo nome. Ela parecia estar revivendo aquele maldito momento.

'Eu pensei que ele tinha morrido… Não pensei que tivesse sobrevivido.' Ela falou com a voz falhada. 'Quando ela o tirou de você, falou como se tivesse conseguido o próprio filho com o Mestre… Achei que o estivesse eliminando para não ter concorrência.'

Sakura ainda tinha os olhos cravados em Marie. 'E por que eu não lembro o que essa ela fez comigo?'

Marie soltou o primeiro soluço e comprimiu as mãos de forma nervosa. 'Eu… eu achei que apagando sua memória… Evitaria este sofrimento a você. Eu não queria que você sofresse.'

'Você usou magia em mim, Khala'a? Você teve coragem de fazer isso?' Falou entre os dentes.

Marie engoliu em seco. 'Não tinha o que fazer mais. Eu pensei que ele não tinha sobrevivido, seria uma dor sem sentido para você. Eu juro… juro que pensei… que tentei fazer o melhor para você.'

Sakura franziu a testa e tinha o olhar duro para Marie. 'Não vou perdoá-la pelo que fez. Nem você…' Falou fazendo Marie abaixar o rosto aos brandos e voltando-se para Midoriko. 'E muito menos você.' Completou em voz baixa.

Syaoran desviou os olhos de Midoriko e fitou Kazuo. Lembrou-se de ter observado a mandala que havia se formado aos pés do filho quando ele havia elevado sua magia e reparou nos elementos da mandala de Sakura. Kazuo não estava apoiado na magia de Shaolin. A mandala formada aos pés dele era própria.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, sentindo-se atordoado. Aquela cobra tinha tirado seu filho do ventre da sua mulher para transformá-lo numa maldita arma de conquista daquele lugar de merda.

'A dor…' Sakura balbuciou. 'Aquela maldita dor que eu sentia… Era isso, então…' Ela falou se aproximando de Midoriko sem desviar os olhos dela. 'Você teve coragem de tirar o meu filho no meu ventre?'

Midoriko ergueu o queixo, devolveu a encarada. 'Se você não tivesse aparecido, eu teria conseguido invadir os sonhos dele e ter o que eu queria. Seria muito mais vantajoso para mim, pois seria um demônio completo e não um estúpido meio-demônio que não serve para nada.'

'Eu… Eu odeio você.' Sakura falou, dando mais um passo em direção a ela.

Shaolin arregalou os olhos, vendo a aura da mãe pulsar novamente e, a cada pulso, as manchas negras aumentarem de tamanho até que toda a aura que a envolvia estivesse negra e opaca, como tinha visto tantas e tantas vezes nos seus pesadelos. Era um negro tão penetrante que parecia absorver toda a luz do ambiente

'Eu vou acabar com você...' Ela disse com a voz fria.

'Kaasan…' Ele falou, tentando se aproximar, mas a aura dela não permitiu que ele se aproximasse. Ele virou-se para o irmão que ainda estava tentando absorver o que tinha ouvido e o puxou pelo braço, afastando-o da aura negativa de Sakura. 'Afaste-se dela.' Ele pediu, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Shaolin virou o rosto, vendo as cartas voarem de dentro da pousada em direção a eles. A mãe estava chamando-as. 'Tousan!' Ele gritou por Syaoran que olhou para as Cartas e se mostrava tão surpreso quanto ele.

'Sakura!' Syaoran chamou a esposa, tentando aproximar-se dela e sentindo a energia negativa repeli-lo. 'Merda!' Esbravejou entre os dentes.

Olhou para os filhos e depois reparou nas cartas que estavam voando em direção à esposa. Tentou chamá-la mais uma vez, mas ela não conseguia ouvir nada. Levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo-o doer de tal forma que pensou que havia sido atingido por alguma lança, franziu a testa. Sakura estava enlouquecendo de dor e culpa.

As cartas voavam em torno de Sakura que não via nada a não ser Midoriko a sua frente que olhava para ela em pânico, aprisionada pelos ramos de Bosque. Sakura levantou a mão direita onde a espada surgiu entre os seus dedos e deu alguns passos em direção ao demônio feminino.

'Droga.' Syaoran falou, tentando mais uma vez se aproximar da esposa, mas sendo repelido pela aura dela. Aproximou-se dos filhos e os puxou para se afastarem dela. 'Fiquem aqui. Eu vou tentar chegar até ela.' Ele falou, empunhando a espada e pegando um talismã.

Não sabia direito o que fazer, mas tinha que quebrar o escudo de magia que Sakura formou em torno de si. Tinha que chegar à esposa de alguma maneira para tentar trazê-la de volta.

'Não tem como, tousan!' Shaolin gritou. 'A energia de dor e culpa da mãe se misturou à aura dela. Não vai deixar ninguém chegar perto.'

'Se tem alguém que pode chegar perto dela, sou eu. Fique aqui com o seu irmão.' Syaoran ordenou, afastando-se dos filhos. Invocou uma magia na tentativa de criar um escudo mágico para avançar em direção a esposa, mas a magia dela estava muito elevada.

Midoriko olhava aterrorizada para Sakura que a encarou com o semblante sério e os olhos frios.

A feiticeira levantou o braço com a espada sem tirar os olhos do demônio feminino.

Shaolin arregalou os olhos, vendo a cabeça de Midoriko rolar a sua frente antes de se transformar em pó negro.

Finalmente, seu pesadelo tornava-se realidade.

" _E viu-se um grande sinal no céu: uma mulher vestida do sol, tendo a lua debaixo dos seus pés, e uma coroa de doze estrelas sobre a sua cabeça.  
E estava grávida, e com dores de parto, e gritava com ânsias de dar à luz.  
E viu-se outro sinal no céu; e eis que era um grande dragão vermelho, que tinha sete cabeças e dez chifres, e sobre as suas cabeças sete diademas.  
E a sua cauda levou após si a terça parte das estrelas do céu, e lançou-as sobre a terra; e o dragão parou diante da mulher que havia de dar à luz, para que, dando ela à luz, lhe tragasse o filho."_

 _(Apocalipse 12:1-4)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Finalmente o momento que Clow tanto esperava e previa e temia! O caos! O verdadeiro caos MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Tinha um pessoal já desconfiado que Kazuo era filho da Sakura, a grande dúvida era como aconteceu o "roubo" e como a Sakura, que por mais tonta que fosse, não se lembrava. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, ficou na conta de Khala'a. Definitivamente, por amar sua mestra e sabendo exatamente a dor que seria. Ela agiu errado? Certo? No fundo, ela agiu de forma "humana"._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta história! Estou pensando em fazer um sorteio para comemorar o ponto final desta história! Ainda não sei o quê, mas logo divulgo! Quem quiser participar, entra no grupo do Facebook de Feiticeiros!_

 _Tem várias pessoas que deixam comentários como "guest" e não sei quem são! Adoraria que pudessem participar!_

 _Um grande abraço e até semana que vem!_


	76. Caos - Parte 1

.

 **FEITICEIROS**

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 76**

 **Caos - Parte 1**

" _E houve vozes, e trovões, e relâmpagos, e houve um grande terremoto, como nunca houve desde que há homens sobre a terra; tal foi este tão grande terremoto."_

 _(Apocalipse 16:18)_

 _"Haverá sinais no sol, na lua e nas estrelas. Na terra, as nações estarão em angústia e perplexidade com o bramido e a agitação do mar. Os homens desmaiarão de terror, apreensivos com o que estará sobrevindo ao mundo; e os poderes celestes serão abalados."_

 _(Lucas 21:25-26)_

" _E será então, quando o Céu arder em chamas, que um coração partido gerará a Esperança e uma Era de bem-aventuranças."_

 _(Reed Clow)_

Marie sentiu o chão aos seus pés tremer, mal conseguindo manter-se em pé pelos solavancos violentos da terra. Olhou para o horizonte onde as imagens no firmamento se misturavam, borravam-se como uma imensa pintura mal feita. Construções gigantescas, exóticas ou pequenas casas coloniais se misturavam, parecendo disputar o mesmo espaço físico.

Um solavanco mais forte, acabou levantando-a do chão e sentiu quando foi empurrada para trás por alguma criatura que apareceu e desapareceu do nada. Olhou para o céu, que antes estava negro e estrelado, agora se tornar vermelho em chamas e por vezes voltava a se tornar azul, e vermelho e negro. Uma loucura.

Balançou a cabeça assustada e perdida, sem saber exatamente onde estava e com quem estava. Levantou os olhos procurando de forma desesperada por Kazuo e sentiu o coração acelerar, vendo-o tão ou mais assustado do que ela ao olhar para o cenário ao redor deles que mais parecia um mosaico de peças desconexas.

Tentou se levantar e novamente sentiu ser atingida por alguma coisa que passou, empurrando-a e que depois desapareceu. 'Escudo.' Sussurrou, fazendo a bolha mágica proteger seu corpo e finalmente conseguindo se levantar e ir até o rapaz que estava atordoado, olhando para tudo. Envolveu-o na sua proteção mágica e segurou-o pelos ombros, tentando chamar a atenção dele.

'Kazuo!' Ela o chamou e o viu virar-se para ela devagar. Ele tentou ainda falar alguma coisa, mas estava perdido demais para achar as palavras para responder ao chamado dela.

Marie desceu os olhos pelo corpo dele e viu os dois grandes ferimentos um no ombro e outro no abdômen dele que estavam sangrando, mas ele parecia não se importar com eles.

'Como você está?' Ela perguntou para ele, sacudindo-o de leve para que retornasse daquele estado de choque. 'Por Deus, Kazuo! Responde!' Gritou.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça de leve e fechou os olhos com força, voltando a abri-los e encarou Marie. 'I-isso tudo é loucura.' Ele falou finalmente.

'Isso é o Caos!' Ela falou para ele. 'Como você está?!'

'Isso é loucura, Marie!' Ele gritou de volta.

'Isso não é loucura! Para! Fica frio!' Ela gritou de volta e olhou para ele. 'Como você está? Seus ferimentos?'

Ele levantou uma mão, tocando de leve no ferimento do ombro, mas sem virar-se para ele. 'A-acho que estou bem.'

Marie franziu a testa observando. Estava feio, devia estar doendo bastante, mas o rapaz ainda parecia dopado com o que tinha ouvido. Desviou os olhos de Kazuo e olhou para Sakura que, envolta na sua poderosa magia, planava alguns metros acima deles, olhando para todo aquele caos com o rosto sério e indiferente ao que acontecia.

Era como se aquela situação fosse apenas a extensão do que ela sentia dentro do peito. Desceu os olhos para Shaolin que tinha solicitado à carta Escudo que protegesse a ele e ao pai. Reparou que a aura do garoto estava explodindo, assim como a de Sakura.

Franziu a testa, percebendo o que o primo fez, assim que ele percebeu que a mãe estava tomando o controle das cartas para aumentarem a confusão, expandiu seu poder para tentar combater a influência dela e fazer com que as cartas não se submetessem às solicitações de sua mestra naquela situação. A única sobre a qual ele não conseguiu manter o controle foi Espada que já estava sendo manipulada pela mãe.

Era perigoso ele usar aquela magia adquirida em tão pouco tempo de forma tão intensa. O corpo dele não aguentaria. Olhou para o tio que tentava achar alguma solução para a situação em que se encontravam. Precisavam parar Sakura. O Pilar finalmente tinha se corrompido totalmente.

Marie olhou novamente para Kazuo e pegou o rosto do rapaz entre as mãos. 'Kazuo… Você tem que tentar pará-la. Você precisa tentar.'

'Ela é minha mãe?' Ele perguntou, ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

'Sim! Ela é sua mãe!' Marie gritou. 'E ela enlouqueceu ao descobrir o que aconteceu!' Falou apontando para Sakura. 'Você precisa ir até ela.'

'Ela… Ela não pode ser minha mãe.' Ele ainda falou balançando a cabeça.

Marie olhou para ele séria. 'O que está acontecendo com você? É tão ruim assim a ideia de ter uma humana como mãe? Tem tanto medo assim de realmente ser um meio-demônio?'

Ele olhou para Sakura e depois para Marie, segurou as mãos dela, abaixando-as, mas não as soltando. Pelo contrário, apertava-as mais forte entre as dele.

'Não… É que parece bom demais para ser verdade. E na minha vida… Tudo sempre foi difícil demais para acreditar que ela é minha verdadeira mãe.'

'E isso parece fácil para você?' Marie perguntou voltando-se para Sakura. 'Precisa impedi-la. Senão tudo… Tudo vai acabar.' Ela falou e logo ouviram um forte estrondo e alguma coisa enorme bateu com tudo no escudo de Marie, fazendo os dois se assustarem.

Kazuo balançou a cabeça de leve e tentou fazer ela voltar ao lugar. Levantou o rosto e viu Sakura vários metros acima deles. Agora que tinha descoberto que ela era sua mãe de verdade, não a perderia. Virou-se para o irmão e para o pai que também pareciam não saber o que fazer.

'O mundo das trevas está colidindo com os universos.' Ele falou, apontando para o horizonte onde observava os demônios se aproximando e destruindo tudo.

Marie materializou a espada na mão direita e franziu a testa. Sentia sua magia aumentando assim como sentiu a magia de Kazuo e a de Syaoran aumentarem com a proximidade do mundo das trevas. 'Precisamos de um plano.' Ela falou.

'Eu realmente não sei o que fazer.' Ele foi sincero, apertando a empunhadura da arma mágica em sua mão enquanto estreitava os olhos nos demônios que se aproximavam. Todos provavelmente guiados pela energia de Sakura e tentando, através dela, entrar definitivamente nos universos acima do plano inferior.

Marie olhou para cima, franziu a testa quando um grande círculo se abriu e, assim como demônios se aproximavam daquele epicentro de magia, o exército de anjos também se aproximava.

'O plano superior viu que deu merda agora.' Ela sussurrou, observando os seres alados todos também com armas mágicas em punho. Olhou novamente para os demônios se aproximando. 'Vai ser uma guerra. Precisamos pará-la.' Falou novamente com a voz urgente.

Observou assustada que alguns anjos tentavam se aproximar de Sakura para atacá-la, mas eram repelidos sem maiores problemas pelo poder da feiticeira que, com leves gestos das mãos, fazia todos se afastarem dela.

Os demônios estavam mais próximos. Kazuo sentiu a adrenalina e a magia circular pelo seu corpo. Empunhou a espada a frente e olhou rapidamente para Marie. 'Vamos ter que impedi-los até achar uma maneira de trazê-la de volta.' A jovem concordou com a cabeça e também se preparou para o combate.

* * *

Shaolin olhou para o pai que estava ao seu lado. Ele tinha feito duas tentativas para se aproximar de Sakura, sem sucesso. A energia em torno dela estava muito alta.

O homem olhou para os demônios que se aproximavam e os anjos que haviam surgido sabe-se lá de onde. Pensou, de forma irônica, que agora eles resolveram se mexer, agora que a merda já estava feita. Reconheceu Gabriel a frente e pela primeira vez o viu realmente nervoso, para não dizer em pânico. A frente dele havia um outro ser alado com aparência mais velha e mais forte. Ele voou até Syaoran e plainou em frente ao escudo mágico.

Shaolin reconheceu Miguel, apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada que havia recebido dele e abaixou o escudo permitindo que o anjo se aproximasse deles.

'Você é a alma gêmea dela.' Miguel falou sério, olhando para Syaoran. 'Ela não está mais recebendo influência externa. Sua missão é tentar trazê-la à razão.'

'Não consigo nem me aproximar dela. A energia é muito forte.' Ele falou incomodado. O que mais queria era se aproximar da esposa.

O anjo olhou para Shaolin. 'Não é mais hora de hesitação, Azrael. Deve voltar a sua origem agora.'

Syaoran franziu a testa e deu um passo a frente, encarando Miguel de frente. 'Ele é meu filho.'

'Apenas o invólucro humano.' O anjo rebateu e desviou os olhos de Syaoran, fitando o garoto. 'A ligação com o plano inferior está aberta assim como a com o plano superior. Você deve expandir sua magia para detê-los.' Falou apontando para os demônios. Depois voltou-se para o garoto e fez um leve gesto em direção a arma que o menino tinha na mão direita. 'Use-a com sabedoria.' Repetiu antes de dar um passo para trás e encarar Syaoran pela última vez e bater suas asas, levantando voo e se juntando aos outros anjos que se preparavam para intervir caso fosse necessário.

Shaolin apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada, fazendo-a tornar-se mais brilhante. 'Ele tem razão.' Sussurrou. 'Não dá mais pra segurar.' Falou, sentindo a energia explodir em torno do corpo, assustando o pai. 'As cartas estão sob seu comando agora, tousan.' Ele falou olhando para Syaoran. 'Consegui anular a influência de kaasan. Precisa chegar até ela.'

'Aonde você pensa que vai?'

'Tentar detê-los.' Falou, apontando para a legião de demônios. 'No fundo… Este sempre foi o meu trabalho. Tousan… Não se preocupe comigo agora… Traga-a de volta.' Shaolin falou encarando seriamente o pai, antes do escudo desaparecer e o garoto se afastar dele.

Syaoran trincou os dentes. Olhou para Marie e Kazuo que também tinham elevado o nível de magia. Precisava se aproximar da esposa, mas como? De que maneira? Inferno.

'Cuidem-se.' Syaoran sussurrou, finalmente correndo em direção a esposa. Tinha que tentar alguma coisa. Olhou para o lado, vendo as cartas que estavam em suas formas originais acompanhando-o. 'Alada.' Solicitou, sentindo o corpo ser levantado em direção a esposa e novamente sentiu a energia perigosa em torno de Sakura. 'Escudo.' Invocou a carta, vendo-a manifestar-se desta vez como um escudo prateado preso ao seu braço que mantinha a sua frente para bloquear as descargas elétricas nocivas que circulavam em torno de Sakura.

Estava quase se aproximando da esposa quando sentiu ser atingido por alguma energia que o fez gritar de dor e ser arremessado ao chão com força. Se não fosse Vento a amortecer sua queda, provavelmente teria os ossos quebrados. Levantou o rosto vendo o grande demônio alado a sua frente, sorrindo de forma histérica enquanto soltava energia pelas mãos para todos os lados e destruindo tudo.

Colocou o escudo a frente do corpo e sentiu o impacto do golpe mágico do demônio. Trincou os dentes, apertando mais forte a espada na mão direita. 'Salto.' Invocou a magia, flexionando os joelhos e pulando em direção ao inimigo que tentou acertá-lo com sua garras, mas bateu no escudo mágico de Syaoran. 'Alada.' Solicitou novamente, planando no ar a frente do monstro e levantou a espada, tentando golpeá-lo com fúria. Sentia que sua magia estava mais forte, assim como mais violenta devido a proximidade com o mundo das trevas.

Franziu a testa. Tinha que ficar esperto e controlar-se para não elevá-la demais, como quando lutara contra Shyrai, ou seu corpo não aguentaria. Tinha que tentar manter o controle. Seus olhos sem querer procuraram o caçula que estava agora lutando de forma mortal contra os demônios. Olhou para cima vendo a proximidade com o plano superior. Esperava que o filho entendesse que estava na mesma situação que ele. Depois daquela confusão toda, voltaria para casa com a esposa e seus dois filhos. Não queria e não se permitiria morrer.

'Deus do relâmpago, vinde a mim!' Solicitou a magia, acertando o demônio alado que urrou de dor e abriu a guarda possibilitando que ele conseguisse dar o golpe fatal que o transformou em pó.

Levantou o rosto e tentou novamente se aproximar da esposa. Tinha que fazê-la voltar à razão.

* * *

Kasumi estava assistindo aula na escola primária de Tomoeda. Franziu a testa, sentindo um mal estar, como se de alguma forma seu coração estivesse sendo esmagado. Levou uma das mãos ao peito e fechou os olhos.

'Shaolin.' O nome do menino saiu de seus lábios. Tinha certeza que estava acontecendo alguma coisa muito séria com o menino. Passou a mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve.

Sentia alguma coisa estranha, como se as células do seu corpo estivesse vibrando e pulsando em sincronia com alguma outra coisa. Olhou para as mãos e as viu rodeadas com a aura púrpura forte e brilhante como nunca esteve antes.

Sentiu novamente o pulso forte de energia que parecia sincronizar com a sua própria energia. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

'Está tudo bem, Kurogane-chan?' Ouviu a voz da professora que se aproximou da menina com o rosto preocupado.

'Não me sinto bem, Hanaka-sensei.' Ela respondeu com sinceridade.

A professora afastou a franja que cobria parte do rosto da menina e repousou a mão na testa dela. 'Está febril.' Ela comentou. 'Melhor ir até a enfermaria.' Recomendou. 'Vou pedir para um colega levá-la até lá.'

'Eu a levo.' Um dos colegas se ofereceu levantando-se em seguida e parando ao lado da carteira da menina.

'Obrigada, Shimizu-kun.' A professora agradeceu, olhando o menino.

Kasumi levantou o rosto. 'Não é preciso.' Ela falou, levantando-se. 'Prefiro ir sozinha.'

'Eu vou com você, Kurogane-chan.' Shimizu insistiu, olhando a garota.

Ela o fitou com o rosto sério. 'Já falei que não há necessidade. Eu prefiro ir sozinha.'

A professora olhou o rosto decepcionado do menino e depois voltou a fitar Kasumi. 'Você tem certeza? Shimizu-kun está sendo gentil em se oferecer para acompanhá-la até a enfermaria.'

'Eu sei.' Ela falou e fechou os olhos brevemente, voltando a fitar o menino e tentou sorrir de leve. 'Obrigada, Shimizu-kun, mas prefiro ir sozinha. Não quero que se prejudique por minha causa.' Falou e se levantou da carteira.

'Não vai me prejudicar.' Falou segurando o braço dela. 'Vou levá-la em segurança para a enfermaria. Li-kun não está aqui.' O garoto falou irritado. Encarou-a nos olhos. 'Ele não está mais ao seu lado. Entenda isso!'

Kasumi franziu a testa, estava para retrucar e puxar o braço, mas sentiu novamente aquela maldita sensação estranha e desagradável, porém de certo modo familiar. Trincou os dentes e deixou ser guiada pelo colega para fora da sala de aula.

Sabia que todos os colegas estavam olhando para ela e sentia-se pior com isso.

Sentiu algo pulsar mais forte dentro dela e levantou o rosto vendo por cima do ombro de Shimizu as janelas da sala de aula. Arregalou os olhos de leve vendo o céu por alguns segundos vermelho, sentiu a garganta seca e logo observou através da janela a onda de choque que se aproximava da escola deslocando o ar com velocidade.

'Abaixem-se.' Ela gritou e mal teve tempo dos colegas entenderem o que estava acontecendo e sentiram o prédio da escola tremer de forma violenta.

As crianças gritaram e se abaixaram para se proteger embaixo das carteiras, em pânico. Os vidros das janelas estouraram, fazendo cacos de vidros espalharem. Sorte que eles eram próprios para aguentar aquele tipo de movimento e os cacos formados pela quebra deles tentava minimizar os riscos para os alunos. Porém, assustava mais as crianças.

Kasumi sentiu ser puxada para ficar abaixada no chão. Shimizu a puxou para ficar embaixo da mesa do professor que era o móvel mais próximo deles. Ela fechou os olhos ouvindo os gritos assustados dos colegas de classe. O chão tremia de forma constante e o prédio inteiro estalava informando que estava tentando conter os esforços extras. Sentiu que Shimizu tentava protegê-la, apesar de estar tão apavorado quanto o restante da turma. Respirou fundo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Pensou que seria uma ótima oportunidade para Miguel aparecer e lhe avisar o que estava acontecendo com Shaolin.

Afastou os braços do menino em volta de si e distanciou-se dele que a olhou interrogativo. Agachada, saiu debaixo da mesa do professor e levantou-se. Encostou-se na parede perto da porta da sala de aula e olhou para o corredor. Caminhou devagar tentando se apoiar nas paredes enquanto sentia o prédio tremer e ouvia os gritos e choro das crianças.

'Kurogane-chan!' Ouviu lhe chamarem e olhou para trás. Shimizu estava na porta olhando para ela assustado. 'Para onde está indo?!'

'Volte para a sala e se proteja!' Ela ordenou e voltou a caminhar devagar pelo corredor. Ouviu novamente seu nome mas ignorou. Shimizu estava irritando-a profundamente por estar cercando-a nos últimos tempos, principalmente pela ausência de Shaolin.

Franziu a testa novamente, tinha alguma coisa estranha. Um terremoto com aquela força não estava previsto pelos especialistas. Era algo a mais e ela sabia que Shaolin estava envolvido nele. Na verdade, não só ele como a tia Sakura.

Respirou fundo e estreitou os olhos nas escadas, era melhor sair daquela escola e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Miguel tinha aparecido em seus sonhos esta noite e tinha a alertado que tudo estava para terminar e que era para ela aceitar o destino que Shaolin escolhesse.

Anjo idiota. Só aparecia para lhe falar mais merda e, como se ela fosse uma boba, e não soubesse que ele estava querendo preparar o terreno para que ela aceitasse caso Shaolin não voltasse. Depois os seres das trevas é que eram ardilosos?

Correu pelo corredor, e pulou as escadas com agilidade que sabia que tinha. Ouviu as lâmpadas que iluminavam a escola estourarem e tentou se esquivar dos cacos que pareciam uma chuva perigosa. Sentiu um solavanco mais forte e quase caiu de joelhos, mas tomou um impulso saltando o lance e rolando no chão para minimizar o impacto. As aulas de kung fu lhe eram muito úteis para saber como cair no chão de maneira a minimizar acidentes.

Sentia como se pulsos de energia ao longe estivessem em compasso com a magia que circulava pelo seu corpo mais forte com a proximidade com o Mundo das Trevas. Chegou ao pátio da escola e estreitou os olhos no horizonte vendo-o em chamas vermelhas.

'Inferno...' Ela sussurrou, sentindo o coração disparar ao reconhecer o lugar que Kazuo tantas vezes havia descrito para ela em suas conversas.

Correu em direção a saída da escola, estava preocupada com os pais. Sua mãe a esta hora estaria se locomovendo para casa, precisava encontrá-la. Seu pai estaria no escritório, o que seria um lugar mais seguro. Pulou com agilidade a grade da escola de Tomoeda e correu pelas ruas, vendo as pessoas em pânico na rua. Todas estavam desesperadas pelos tremores de terra inesperados pelos especialistas.

A escola de música ficava a dez quadras de casa. Sua mãe devia estar entre estas ruas. Correu mais rápido que conseguia, desviando-se das pessoas. Subiu em um dos carros parados ficando em pé no capô e olhando em volta tentando ver se encontrava a mãe de um lugar mais alto. Todos os carros estavam parados e ocorreram muitas batidas.

Ouviu um estrondo e olhou para o lado, um dos carros não conseguiu frear e bateu com tudo em outro capotando. Desceu do capô do carro e foi até o lugar do acidente. Estava sentindo cheiro de gasolina. Era melhor as pessoas se afastarem do local. Gritou, tentando alertá-las que logo se afastaram com medo de uma explosão.

Escutou um choro e abaixou o corpo olhando para o carro que estava com os pneus virados para cima.

'Droga.' Sussurrou, observando a criança que estava presa ao cinto de segurança chorando e de cabeça para baixo. Aproximou-se devagar e olhou para a mancha de combustível se espalhando pelo asfalto. Tinha que ser rápida.

Abaixou-se mais ainda e se arrastou em direção à criança que chorava. Estava com o rosto machucado e em pânico.

'Shhhh….' Ela falou tentando acalmá-la. 'Vai ficar tudo bem.'

'kaa-chan.' A menininha falou e Kasumi olhou para onde o banco de motorista. A mulher estava desacordada. Tinha que tirar as duas logo dali.

'Hei, garota!' Ouviu uma voz masculina. 'O que está fazendo aí?'

'Tem uma criança machucada e uma mulher inconsciente no banco de motorista.'

'O combustível está vazando.'

'Eu sei! O cheiro está forte. Precisa me ajudar a tirá-las!'

'Não tem como.'

Kasumi apertou a fivela do cinto de segurança liberando a criança que se apoiou no corpo da garota para não cair de cabeça no teto do veículo.

'Vamos.' Kasumi falou, puxando a criança e assim as duas saíram do carro.

'Kaa-chan.' A menininha falou novamente apontando para o carro.

'Fique aqui. Vou tirar sua mãe.' Ela falou decidida e já estava indo novamente até o veículo quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado. Virou-se para trás e viu o rosto de um senhor.

'Está maluca! Isso vai explodir em breve.'

'Então tenho que ser rápida.' Ela falou. 'Tem um canivete?'

Kasumi sabia que o certo seria esperar os bombeiros para retirar a mulher, mas sabia que o vazamento de combustível não daria tempo para a equipe chegar. Precisava improvisar.

'E então?! Tem alguma coisa que corte?' Ela insistiu na pergunta e o homem procurou nos bolsos. Informou com a cabeça que não tinha. Ela deu um suspiro incomodada. Afastou a mão do homem que segurava o seu braço e novamente se aproximou do veículo, sentiu um outro solavanco e quase caiu no chão como todas as pessoas que estavam no local.

Tinha que ser mais rápida. Abaixou-se e se arrastou, sentiu quando um caco de vidro machucou seu braço, mas não ligou. Arrastou-se e esticou o corpo até conseguir alcançar a fivela do cinto para soltá-la. Conseguiu alcançar depois de algumas tentativas e sentiu o corpo da mulher cair sobre o dela.

Saiu puxando o corpo da mulher. Sentia que tinha que sair dali o quanto antes, sabia quando o perigo estava iminente. Conseguiu se apoiar nos cotovelos e levantou a mulher que estava em suas costas, arrastando-se para fora do veículo.

'Você é maluca mesmo, garota.' Ouviu uma voz masculina e logo sentiu quando puxaram a mulher de cima dela, ajudando-a a retirá-la do carro.

Foi apenas dar alguns passos para trás assim que conseguiu erguer o corpo para finalmente o veículo explodir, fazendo as pessoas perto do local gritarem mais ainda.

Precisava encontrar sua mãe. Estava preocupada com ela. Olhou em volta, voltou a caminhar rápido pelas quadras que sabia serem o caminho que a mãe fazia da escola de música até sua casa. Passou a mão pelo braço e sentiu o sangue escorrendo por ele devido ao ferimento do caco de vidro do parabrisa do carro de onde havia retirado a mulher e a menina.

Novamente a terra tremeu. Terceiro tremor forte. Sabia que aquilo não era natural e começava a temer não só pela vida de Shaolin como a da mãe e a dela própria. Correção, temia pela vida de todos ao seu redor, pensou trincando os dentes vendo as pessoas desesperadas pelas ruas. Não sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudá-las.

Correu pelas ruas e viu um ônibus virado, com várias pessoas também feridas. Porém as pessoas começavam a se ajudar para protegerem-se do verdadeiro caos que se instaurava na cidade. No País. No mundo. Kasumi levantou os olhos novamente vendo o céu em chamas do mundo das trevas.

Subiu novamente num carro e pulou para alcançar a carroceria de um caminhão ficando agora no lugar mais alto possível. Estreitou os olhos na multidão. Deu uma volta em torno do corpo até que achou quem queria. Sorriu aliviada. Tomoyo estava com uma criança no colo que não conhecia tentando acalmá-la.

Desceu com agilidade e correu até a mãe. Queria abraçá-la e protegê-la de tudo. Assim que se aproximou, Tomoyo levantou o rosto e sorriu entre lágrimas. Levantou-se pedindo calma para a criança e abraçou sua princesa apertado. Não sabia como Kasumi tinha chegado até ela, mas isso não era para ser questionado agora. Queria apenas estar com sua menina nos braços.

* * *

Shaolin franziu a testa, olhou para seu lado onde Disparo, Bosque, Luta e outras estavam em suas formas originais. Todas prontas para lutar com ele contra o mundo das trevas. O restante das cartas tinha seguido com o pai para tentar chegar a mãe, conforme ele as tinha instruído.

'Talvez precise manter sua aura expandida.' Kagami falou ao lado de Shaolin com o rosto preocupado. 'A influência da mestra ainda é muito forte.'

'Eu consigo.' O garoto falou. 'Fiquem próximos a mim.'

'Estaremos.' Ela respondeu. 'Mas preste atenção. Se ultrapassar seu limite…'

'Eu já entendi, Kagami.' Shaolin a cortou com o rosto sério. 'Mas a prioridade agora é deter aqueles bichos feios e fazer kaasan voltar a razão.'

'Se algo acontecer a você, ela nunca voltará a razão.' Kagami respondeu com o mesmo tom sério do garoto. 'Então… Fique esperto, pequeno.' Ela ordenou.

'Vou fazer o meu melhor.'

'Vamos todos fazer o nosso melhor.' Ela consertou, olhando para as cartas que acenaram para ela, informando que estavam prontas.

Os vários demônios se aproximaram tentando acertar todos. As cartas se afastaram apenas para que pudessem cada uma ter o espaço necessário para lutarem contra os inúmeros adversários. Lutavam de maneira sincronizada. Shaolin verificou que Sombra envolveu um deles, deixando-o desorientado e dando, assim, oportunidade para Flecha e Disparo acertá-lo, transformando-o em pó.

Trevas cumpria a mesma função, envolvendo-os para que Bosque os atacasse e, de forma mortal, estrangulasse-os, eliminando-os. Luz e Brilho aproximavam-se tentando desorientá-los enquanto Trovão pulava sobre as bestas, eletrocutando-as.

Ilusão e Sonho usavam seus poderes, fazendo com que os inimigos, desorientados e influenciados por falsas visões, atacassem uns aos outros, destruindo-se.

Luta e Tempestade lutavam de forma incessante, sem nem ao menos conseguirem brecha para relaxarem. Névoa escolhia suas vítimas, tentava atacá-las, mas nem todos eram passíveis de seu poder de destruição. Alguns demônios possuíam uma carapaça que os protegia da influência mortal dela. Água e Gelo trabalhavam em conjunto também, assim como Areia e Terra, agiam de forma violenta, golpeando os adversários tanto com suas magias como com golpes físicos. Fogo sobrevoava e atacava as criaturas menores e às quais sabia que seu poder seria destrutivo. As cartas se dividiram como um esquadrão de elite em posição de defesa e ataque à legião de inimigos que se aproximavam.

Shaolin sabia que não poderia se afastar delas fisicamente. Pediu para Voz mantê-lo atento a distância delas enquanto se aproximava dos inimigos, também golpeando-os. Sentia a magia pulsar pelo seu corpo sabendo que, quanto mais nervoso se encontrava, mais ela aumentava e circulava de forma violenta por ele. Apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada que havia recebido de Miguel e sabia que contra seres como aqueles, ela era fatal. Correu em direção a um numeroso grupo com Voz ao seu lado, mantendo-o informado.

Flexionou os joelhos, saltando por cima de um demônio e erguendo a espada acima da cabeça. Assim que se aproximou do chão abaixou a espada num movimento rápido, fazendo a extensão do golpe ir muito além da lâmina e atingindo o inimigo de forma mortal. Sorriu de lado, tendo uma idéia ao se ver cercado por vários demônios que o atacavam, fazendo-o se esquivar e contra-atacá-los. Elevou seu nível de magia, novamente, fazendo a mandala evoluída surgir aos seus pés e cravou a espada no chão sabendo que o poder dela se estenderia de forma circular atingindo a todos como uma imensa onda de choque.

Ergueu o corpo e estreitou nos demônios que se levantavam devagar e atordoados. Que eles viessem todos ao mesmo tempo, pensou flexionando os joelhos e se posicionando novamente para o combate.

Estava golpeando alguns demônios quando se sentiu cambalear para trás.

'O que foi, Shaolin?' A Carta Voz perguntou próxima a ele.

Shaolin trincou os dentes e golpeou com fúria dois adversários que estavam tentando acertá-los.

'As pessoas… Elas estão com medo dessa loucura.' Ele falou, olhando os universos instáveis. 'Kasumi…' O nome da menina saiu de seus lábios e fechou os olhos sentindo a cabeça doer.

Kasumi poderia estar em perigo e ele não estava perto dela para protegê-la. Lembrou-se das palavras de Eje falando que outro estaria ao lado dela quando ele não existisse mais. Trincou os dentes.

'Shaolin!' Voz chamou sua atenção, fazendo o menino olhar para frente e girar o corpo desviando de um golpe certeiro de um demônio com pele acinzentada. Franziu a testa, irritado de preocupação com a namorada.

'Merda.' Soltou girando a espada na mão direita e pegando um talismã na esquerda. 'Eu invoco o Deus Trovão, com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. Ataque relâmpago!' Solicitou a magia e reparou que ela não só atingiu seu alvo principal, mas outros seres que estavam ao redor. Nunca tinha sentido tamanho poder circulando seu corpo.

Olhou para as mãos e as viu circuladas pela aura branca, porém intensa, forte. Levantou o rosto e avistou novamente Miguel circulado pela mesma aura, mas não tão forte quanto sabia que possuía naquele momento.

'Kasumi.' Novamente se viu falando o nome da menina. Tinha que fazer algo por ela. Sorriu de lado tendo uma ideia de como protegê-la a distância. Na verdade, proteger a todos que sentia através aquela energia de medo e pânico a distância. Olhou para trás e estreitou os olhos na figura do ancião com a ampulheta nas mãos. Concentrou sua magia para que a Carta se manifestasse apoiada em sua força.

* * *

Kazuo golpeou o imenso demônio a sua frente e olhou em volta. Alguma coisa tinha feito tudo parar de repente, fazendo apenas os seres das trevas se mexerem.

'É o poder de Tempo.' Marie o alertou, parando às costas do rapaz com a espada a frente depois de golpear mais um demônio.

'Como assim?'

'Tempo se manifestou parando momentaneamente a situação de Caos.' Ela falou e olhou para Shaolin que lutava junto com as cartas de forma mortal contra um grupo de demônios. 'Shaolin-kun está abusando da magia dele. Deve estar ou nervoso demais ou maluco se acha que vai conseguir aguentar usar tanta magia desta forma.'

Kazuo olhou para cima vendo o pai fazer uma nova tentativa para se aproximar da mãe enquanto também era atacado por alguns seres alados. Desviou os olhos para os anjos.

'Aqueles idiotas vão ficar mesmo só olhando?' Perguntou, trincando os dentes. 'Inúteis!' Desabafou com raiva ao mesmo tempo que golpeava um demônio que se aproximava dele com um chute alto, seguido de uma cotovelada voadora e finalmente cravando a espada nele, transformando-o em pó.

Marie olhou também incomodada para o exército de anjos. Levantou a mão a sua frente, solicitando com sua magia que dois inimigos que estavam tentando acertá-la fossem jogados para trás. Levou a mão a frente e puxou a flecha mágica, soltando-a em seguida e fazendo-a se multiplicar para acertar o maior número de inimigos possível.

Kazuo arregalou os olho vendo a figura de Aeon a sua frente com o rosto sério. A carta levantou uma das mãos para o lado e paralisou um inimigo que tentava atacá-lo. 'Anjos só vão intervir se não conseguirmos controlar tudo.' Ele explicou com o rosto sério, desviou os olhos do rapaz para sua mestra e voltou a fitar Kazuo. 'Se eles intervirem, será para matar sua mãe, como alguns já tentaram.' Disse apontando e alertando o rapaz as tentativas de alguns de se aproximarem de Sakura com espada em punho.

'O quê?' Kazuo perguntou arregalando os olhos.

'Anjos só descem para planos inferiores em situações extremas.' Aeon tentou explicar. Marie ouvia o que a carta falava enquanto tentava defender-se dos demônios que se aproximavam deles.

'E isso…' Kazuo falou, apontando para a loucura a frente deles. 'Não é uma situação extrema?'

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eles acreditam que ainda podemos controlar…' Aeon apontou para Shaolin que lutava de forma incessante contra os inimigos. 'Eles acreditam que apenas Shaolin e nós conseguiremos controlar. Se intervirem… Será para matar a mestra.'

'Não!' Kazuo gritou com raiva. 'Não! Isso não!'

'Vento!' Marie invocou a magia girando o corpo e fazendo o grande número de demônios que tentavam atacá-los por todos os lados serem jogados longe. Ela encarou Aeon. 'Eles acreditam mesmo que apenas Shaolin-kun e a gente vai conseguir controlar essa loucura? Eles são o quê? Idiotas?!'

'Ah! Isso eu nunca tive dúvidas!' Kazuo falou irritado.

'Disparo!' Marie solicitou que os projéteis mágicos atacassem. Arregalou os olhos vendo as energias de alguns serem enviados na direção deles. 'Aro!' O loop mágico fez com que o ataque mortal retornasse para os que o enviaram, atingindo-os pelas costas e transformando-os em pó.

Aeon desviou os olhos do casal e encarou com rosto amargo para Miguel, como soubesse que estava sendo observado abaixou os olhos encarando o ex-companheiro. 'Anjos que intervém nos planos inferiores acabam por tornar-se mortais e caso sejam atingidos deixam de existir como os demônios. São os dois extremos. Por isso o receio.'

'Covardes…' Kazuo falou entre os dentes, apertando a empunhadura da sua espada e dando uma passo a frente cortando um demônio que avançava como louco na direção deles e teve como destino virar uma nuvem de pó negro.

Aeon soltou um suspiro e desviou os olhos de Miguel para Shaolin que lutava. 'Os que possuem coragem para intervirem nos planos inferiores e saírem da estagnação são considerados pejorativamente de anjos caídos.' Ele sorriu de lado. 'Na verdade, são os anjos que possuem o que os outros não tem: Coragem.'

Marie olhou para Aeon. 'Então não dá para contar com estes idiotas. Está na hora da gente tentar alguma coisa mais eficaz do que ficar combatendo esses demônios. Logo outros mais poderosos aparecerão, complicando a situação.'

Aeon novamente paralisou um demônio que logo foi atingido pela espada de Kazuo. 'Shaolin por mais forte que esteja não aguentará por muito tempo. Lutar contra a energia direta de um Pilar que é parte do Grande Espírito é considerado loucura.'

Kazuo desviou os olhos da namorada e fitou o irmão. Franziu a testa. Shaolin realmente estava abusando do poder, levantou o rosto e fitou Sakura. Os dois pareciam estar em uma luta velada de magia. Ao mesmo tempo que a magia corrompida de Sakura expandia, Shaolin tentava reter a influência dela. Respirou mais fundo, soltando o ar devagar. Só tinha uma pessoa capaz de trazer Sakura a razão. Desviou os olhos do irmão e fitou o pai que lutava contra os seres alados, enquanto tentava se aproximar da esposa.

'Ela está envolvida com energia similar a do Mundo das Trevas.' Aeon observou fazendo Marie observar a mesma coisa.

'E o que podemos fazer?' Kazuo perguntou irritado. Estava tão irritado que sentia cada célula do seu corpo vibrar e a magia circular de forma rápida e mais forte pelo seu corpo. Acertou mais dois demônios pequenos e extremamente irritantes.

Aeon fitou o rapaz. 'Se seu pai se aproximar mais, ele morre. O corpo humano dele não vai aguentar.'

Marie engoliu em seco sabendo que a carta estava correta. 'Ele tem razão.'

'Inferno.' Kazuo falou entre os dentes. Apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada. Observou o irmão ser circulado por um número enorme de demônios. 'Eles não vão acabar com a minha família.' Disse entre os dentes e avançou em direção ao irmão para ajudá-lo.

Marie arregalou os olhos de leve, observando o rapaz se afastando e foi atrás dele, abrindo espaço naquele grupo imenso de inimigos que tentavam se aproximar do epicentro de poder criado por Sakura e atravessar definitivamente para os planos acima do mundo das trevas.

Os anjos se mantinham em guarda para intervirem em último caso. Aeon paralisou mais dois outros inimigos que forma logo atingidos por Disparo e Bosque ao mesmo tempo tornando-se nuvens de pó.

'Estagnados pelo orgulho e…' Murmurrou, estreitando os olhos no grupo de seres alados. Sorriu de lado e de forma irônica. '...Medo.'

* * *

Gabriel engoliu em seco e trincou os dentes vendo o grupo de feiticeiros lutando daquela forma. Balançou a cabeça de leve e tomou coragem. Aproximou-se de Miguel. 'Eu vou ajudá-lo. Não dá para ficar só assistindo.'

Miguel encarava Aeon, voltou-se para o anjo com o semblante sério. 'Não confia no seu irmão?'

'Ele está num corpo humano. Não há como ele sozinho, com ajuda dos outros, enfrentar tudo isso.'

'O corpo humano é só um invólucro. Logo não estará mais preso a ele e retornará a nós.'

'E se ele não quiser?' Gabriel rebateu. 'Você sabe muito bem o porquê Azrael resolveu cair! Acha que ele aceitará deixá-la e viver da mesma forma que fez por quase cem anos, sendo apenas um fantasma na vida dela?'

Miguel franziu a testa. 'Ninguém aceitaria permanecer num plano inferior. É ilógico.'

Gabriel cerrou os punhos. 'Senhor! Você e eu sabemos que é a segunda vez que Azrael cai!' Falou tentando controlar a voz em respeito ao seu superior, mas mal conseguia controlar a raiva. 'E também temos certeza que ele, se tiver como decidir, ficará no plano em que está. Ele ama aquela humana! Se ele retornar sem viver o que sempre desejou com ela, vai procurar novamente cair e cair e cair…' O anjo falou entre os dentes, encarando pela primeira vez com o olhar de censura ao seu supervisor. 'E nós sabemos que ele tem poder suficiente para isso. Se cair novamente até o plano inferior, teremos possivelmente um problema tão grande quanto este que estamos enfrentando agora. Ele não é como Lyra ou os outros que caíram e chegaram ao Mundo das Trevas! Ele atravessou o ciclo duas vezes e atravessará pela terceira… quarta… quinta! Quantas vezes ele achar que deve.' Miguel franziu a testa encarando Gabriel que não se intimidou desta vez. 'No fundo, o que o senhor fala que é inconsequência e levianagem por conta do desejo dele pela a humana…' Gabriel engoliu em seco. 'Que seja, faz dele o único de nós que nunca temeu se colocar em risco nos planos inferiores… Ele é o único que nunca demonstrou medo. Medo que está na cara que tanto eu quanto o senhor temos.'

Miguel olhou atravessado para o arcanjo. 'Está faltando ao respeito com seu supervisor.'

'Estou falando o que vejo e o que para mim, é a verdade.'

O Arcanjo desviou os olhos de Gabriel, observou Aeon que lutava ao lado dos outros demônios aprisionados e depois fitou o garoto. Não gostaria de perder novamente um dos meus melhores soldados para os humanos e principalmente para o plano inferior novamente. Sabia do risco, mas pensou que, com a perda de memória e, sabendo que eles conviveriam desde o nascimento, eles concluiriam que o amor que achavam que tinham um pelo outro fosse fraternal ou coisa parecida.

Verdade que tentou manipulá-los, mas estava com aquela história incomodando-o desde o início dos tempos. Não contava que os sentimentos dos dois já tivesse amadurecido o suficiente para entenderem o que sentiam um pelo outro. Ele calculou errado.

'Não está dando a chance dele optar desta maneira.' Gabriel chamou sua atenção novamente.

'Quem deve decidir isso é o Pai Maior. Sei o meu lugar.'

'Então deixe que Azrael tenha pelo menos a opção de escolher.' Gabriel falou mais alto do que deveria e se calou, desviando os olhos de Miguel. Ainda tinha mais um detalhe que parecia que seu líder não havia considerado. 'Além disso, senhor, se a humana mudar novamente sua natureza como sabemos que ela é capaz e for para o Mundo das Trevas, as chances dela dominar aquele lugar são muito maiores agora que o senhor decidiu fazer dela uma guardiã… para puní-la, não?'

'Não!' Ele respondeu com a voz irritada. 'Nunca foi para puni-la, mas sei o quanto o espírito dela é forte! Naquele universo primitivo, não tinha muitas opções.'

'Se ela for para lá, agora muito mais preparada do que da primeira vez e se Azrael resolver cair para viver em pecado com ela lá… será que conseguirá chantageá-los como fez da primeira vez?'

'Não foi chantagem! Foi um acordo!'

'Acordo?' Gabriel repetiu com ironia e viu pela primeira vez Miguel claramente desconfortável. 'Acha que eles vão querer entrar em "acordo" novamente ou vão preferir lutar como Azrael está fazendo agora e como eu e senhor sabemos que a humana é capaz.'

Miguel soltou um suspiro incomodado, estreitou novamente os olhos no garoto. Merda! Odiava admitir mas Gabriel tinha razão. Era um risco alto demais. Já havia manipulado demais aquelas duas almas por conta do seu medo. Passou a mão no rosto, não gostaria que ela voltasse a viver no inferno ou ter uma vida com tantos sofrimentos como ele a fez passar. Não entendia o porquê Dele ter criado os humanos tão frágeis e entendia menos ainda em constatar que de todas as almas que conhecia nunca tinha se deparado com uma tão forte. Irritava-o admitir que a considerava demais. Admirava-a demais. Se importava verdadeiramente com ela.

Olhou para trás onde outros anjos aguardavam o seu comando.

'Vão.' Ordenou. 'Ficarei aqui. Caso o guardião não consiga equilibrar novamente o pilar, eu agirei.'

Gabriel sorriu de leve e, junto com os outros, desceram de forma rápida assustando Marie e Kazuo que, por um instante, pensaram que atacariam Sakura, mas viram-nos passar por ela e finalmente investirem contras os demônios.

Aeon levantou novamente o rosto encarando Miguel. Acenou de leve com a cabeça. Realmente tinha se surpreendido com o ex Superior. Não imaginava que Miguel tomaria aquele tipo de decisão.

Miguel estreitou os olhos em Aeon e segurou a empunhadura da espada com força. Respirou fundo e não gostou da expressão satisfeita do ex-companheiro. Ainda estava com ele entalado na garganta pelo desaforo que havia lhe falado no último encontro. Aeon não tinha ideia do que o ligava aquela ex-guardiã das trevas. E nunca também saberia, não valia a pena se justificar para um ser que caiu e não conseguiu se levantar. Desviou os olhos de Aeon e observou seu exército lutando contra os seres do Mundo das Trevas.

* * *

Gabriel parou perto de Shaolin que olhou para ele espantado por finalmente ver o anjo fazer algo além de lhe dar ordens e instruções.

'Precisa ajudar o guardião a chegar perto do pilar. Ele é o único poderá equilibrá-lo! Deixe que eu e os outros controlaremos a situação com os demônios.'

'Tousan está tentando se aproximar dela.' O garoto falou, com a respiração ofegante.

'No corpo em que está, não conseguirá. Sua mãe está envolvida em energia negativa altíssima similar a das trevas. Se ele conseguir se aproximar dela, não aguentará.'

'O quê?' Shaolin soltou assustado.

'Você precisa achar uma solução.' Gabriel falou enquanto golpeava um demônio, transformando-o em pó. Virou-se para Shaolin com o rosto sério. 'Você sempre foi bom de improviso. Pense! Se não deter o Pilar, você sabe muito bem o que Miguel terá que fazer!'

Shaolin olhou para o Arcanjo que estava planando no ar, batendo suas grandiosas asas e olhando para eles. Os demônios alados nem se atreviam a se aproximar, pois sabiam que o destino deles seria sucumbir pela espada dele.

O menino balançou a cabeça de leve, tinha que permanecer com sua aura expandida para manter o poder de Tempo ativo e tentar minimizar aquela loucura para todas as outras pessoas não dotadas de magia.

Viu quando Kazuo e Marie se aproximaram dele. Inclinou a cabeça de leve cravando os olhos no irmão, enquanto um plano se traçava na sua mente. 'Você é um demônio.' Ele falou. 'Meio-demônio.' Consertou rapidamente.

'Isso você já sabe, pirralho. Não é novidade.' Kazuo retrucou o irmão, nervoso. 'Diminua sua magia. Seu corpo não vai aguentar.'

'Não posso.' Ele rebateu e olhou para o pai. Abriu um sorriso presunçoso. 'Eu tenho uma ideia.'

'Ótimo.' Gabriel falou olhando para ele. 'Coloque em ação o quanto antes. Realmente não espero reencontrá-lo no plano superior, Azrael. Apenas se for por opção sua.' Disse sorrindo de leve para o garoto que arregalou os olhos.

Shaolin viu Gabriel afastando se para se juntar com os outros anjos, que ao lado das Cartas continuaram a combater os adversário.

'Humph.' Kazuo resmungou observando Gabriel. 'Resolveram fazer algo pelo menos.'

'Você conseguiria se aproximar dela. Seu corpo aguenta a atmosfera criada em torno do corpo dela.' Shaolin falou, olhando para o irmão.

'Do que está falando, Shaolin?' Kazuo perguntou atordoado.

Marie olhou para o primo e sorriu de leve. 'Troca.' Ela falou e ele concordou com a cabeça. 'Acha que aguenta mantê-la ativada por tanto tempo?' Perguntou, olhando para o primo.

'Consigo.' Ele falou, olhando para o pai e depois para o irmão. 'Você concorda?'

'Não deveria nem perguntar.' Kazuo rebateu.

'Certo.' Shaolin falou, elevando sua magia novamente e fazendo a prima franzir a testa.

O garoto olhou para o pai e depois para o irmão que acenou com a cabeça. 'Troca.' Invocou a magia que circulou o corpo do pai, assustando-o e depois o do irmão.

Kazuo fechou os olhos e quando os abriu estava perto de Sakura sentindo o ar escasso no ambiente criado pela magia dela, olhou para as próprias mãos, vendo-se no corpo do pai.

'Movimento.' Ouviu a voz do irmão e se viu envolvido por uma luz pulsante, que o obrigou a fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, estava a frente do irmão que caiu de joelhos pelo esgotamento físico exigido pela magia que expandia de forma perigosa.

Syaoran olhou para suas mãos e se viu a frente. Entendeu o que os filhos fizeram e sorriu de leve. Estava no corpo de Kazuo. Viu o filho mais velho, que agora estava no seu corpo, aproximar-se dele e apontar para Sakura. 'Traga ela de volta.' Ele pediu.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e olhou para o caçula que se levantou, com a respiração ofegante. Shaolin sorriu de leve e fez um gesto com a cabeça informando que confiava no pai. Os dois estavam contando com ele.

Syaoran franziu a testa e voltou a fitar Kazuo. 'Prefiro minha espada.' Ele falou, fazendo o rapaz jogá-la para ele assim como ele repassou a que tinha nas mãos para o rapaz. Levou uma das mãos até o ferimento do ombro. 'Humph… tinha me esquecido como essa merda arde.' Falou, balançando a cabeça de leve. Olhou de volta para Kazuo e depois para Shaolin. 'Fica de olho no seu irmão.' Pediu e viu que Kazuo assentiu informando que ele não se preocupasse com Shaolin. Protegeria o irmão.

Syaoran desviou os olhos dos filhos, levantando o rosto para fitar a esposa. Sabia que traria ela de volta. Precisava trazê-la de volta… Por ele… Pelos filhos.

'Alada.' Syaoran invocou a magia da carta que se manifestou em suas costas em forma de asas negras, flexionou os joelhos para pegar impulso e levantar voo em direção a esposa. Agora chegaria até ela de qualquer maneira.

Kazuo observou o pai levantando voo e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Detesto esse negócio de asas.' Comentou, fazendo Marie sorrir de leve. 'Mas é bem maneiro, né?'

* * *

Syaoran desviou de um demônio alado que tentou golpeá-lo. Apertou a espada na mão direita. Levou a mão esquerda até o ferimento profundo que tinha no ombro. Aquilo realmente ardia demais. Tinha esquecido deste efeito colateral do poder de cicatrização. Desviou novamente do ataque da fera alada, não queria perder tempo, sabia que Shaolin não conseguiria manter Troca ativada por muito tempo. Precisava aproveitar que estava no corpo de Kazuo para se aproximar o suficiente de Sakura.

Arregalou os olhos de leve, quase sendo atingido quando outro ser alado parou a sua frente, golpeando o inimigo. Gabriel virou-se para ele rapidamente. 'Vá logo.' Recomendou, afastando-se novamente para impedir o ataque de outro inimigo.

Syaoran levantou o rosto e bateu as asas de forma frenética em direção a esposa. Sentiu quando entrou no campo de ação da magia da esposa e diferente da outra vez, não sentiu o ar tão nocivo e pesado. Apesar de parecer estar entrando numa atmosfera que reduzia a velocidade de seus movimentos, sentia-se como se estivesse voando em câmera lenta.

Sakura desviou os olhos da imensa guerra sendo travada abaixo de si e ao seu lado no ar e fitou o rapaz se aproximando.

Syaoran sentiu o peito novamente fisgar de dor ao ver os olhos brilhantes da esposa com as lágrimas presas.

'Sou eu, Sakura. Syaoran.' Ele falou, fazendo-a franzir a testa de leve.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela. 'Vim ajudá-la a sair deste pesadelo, minha flor.' Falou com voz suave.

Sakura fechou os olhos, fazendo as lágrimas saírem finalmente de seus olhos. Estendeu a mão à frente, tocando de leve a de Syaoran. Logo ele foi envolvido pela magia brilhante intensa dela, fazendo-o fechar os olhos enquanto sentia-se envolvido em toda aquela dor e culpa que a esposa sentia.

* * *

Syaoran abriu os olhos e se viu no lugar onde havia encontrado a esposa anos atrás quando morreu pela primeira vez. Demorou um tempo até reconhecer o lugar que antes era claro e com perfume de cerejeiras. Agora tudo era escuro. As cerejeiras, cujas flores antes voavam pelos ares com o soprar suave do vento, estavam secas. O solo onde havia gramado verde, agora estava cinza parecendo coberto com fuligem.

Caminhou devagar olhando para os lados e sentindo o cheiro de madeira queimada, provavelmente das cerejeiras secas… na verdade, torradas.

'Sakura!' Ele gritou pela esposa, sentindo-se desesperado por não encontrá-la. Não conseguia sentir a presença dela, corrigindo, sentia a presença dela em toda parte. Uma imensa dor e agonia. 'Sakura!' chamou-a novamente e pedindo a Deus ou a qualquer entidade superior que o guiasse até a esposa.

Franziu a testa vendo uma pequena pétala de cerejeira rosa voar a sua frente, destoando completamente daquele cenário de destruição onde estava. Caminhou devagar atrás da pequena flor que planava no ar devagar, como se estivesse dançando.

Sentiu como se tivesse levado uma estocada no peito, obrigando-o a levar uma das mãos até ele quando finalmente avistou o corpo da esposa sentada no chão, com as pernas flexionadas e a cabeça apoiado nos joelhos. Estava encolhida.

 _ **Been torn apart**_

 _(Fui dilacerada)_

 _ **Got so many scratches and scars**_

 _(Tenho tantos arranhões e cicatrizes)_

 _ **Maybe they won't all go away**_

 _(Talvez nem todos desapareçam)_

 _ **But they'll fade**_

 _(Mas eles atenuarão)_

 _ **Maybe time can mend us together again**_

 _(Talvez o tempo possa nos remendar novamente)_

 _ **It's not what we've done but how far we've come**_

 _(Não é o que fizemos, mas quão longe chegamos)_

Aproximou-se devagar dela e se ajoelhou na frente do pequeno corpo da esposa. 'Sakura.' Chamou-a com a voz suave, estendendo a mão e tocando de leve a cabeça dela que estava abaixada.

Sakura levantou a cabeça, fitando o esposo e Syaoran viu o rosto transtornado da esposa. Aproximou-se dela, segurando o rosto amado entre as mãos e secando as lágrimas que não paravam de sair dos olhos vermelhos da amada esposa.

'Por Deus, Sakura. Não se sinta tão culpada.' Ele falou.

Ela mordeu os lábios que tremiam e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu-eu deveria saber, Syaoran. Ele estava dentro de mim… eu deveria saber.'

'Não tinha como você saber, minha flor.'

 _ **We will recover**_

 _(Nos recuperaremos)_

 _ **The worst is over now**_

 _(O pior já passou agora)_

 _ **All those fires we've been walking through**_

 _(Todos os incêndios que atravessamos)_

 _ **And still we survived somehow**_

 _(E ainda sobrevivemos, de alguma forma)_

Ela tirou as mãos de Syaoran do rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu deveria ter sido capaz de protegê-lo. Eu devia tê-lo protegido. Ele deve me odiar por não ter percebido.'

'Claro que ele não a odeia, Sakura.'

'Como?! Diga-me como uma mãe não consegue perceber que tem um filho dentro dela e o expõe daquela forma? Ele foi arrancado de mim e eu não fui nem capaz de entender o que tinha acontecido!' Ela gritou para Syaoran, obrigando-o a segurar os ombros dela e fitá-la de perto.

 _ **We will recover**_

 _(Nos recuperaremos)_

 _ **The worst is behind and it hurts, but in time**_

 _(O pior ficou para trás e dói, mas com o tempo)_

 _ **I know that we will recover**_

 _(Eu sei que nos recuperaremos)_

'Se você não tivesse ido atrás de mim, Sakura… Eu estaria morto! Entendeu? Morto! Se não fosse você estar ao meu lado naquele inferno, eu não teria saído nunca de lá!

'Mas era minha obrigação saber… Pelo menos, saber que ele existia…' Ela falou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. 'Ele sofreu tanto nas mãos dela… Syaoran… Ele sofreu tanto e eu não sabia nem que ele existia. Que tipo de mãe eu sou?'

'Eu também não sabia, Sakura. Que tipo de pai você acha que eu sou?'

'É diferente…'

'Por quê?' Syaoran rebateu. 'Minha obrigação era protegê-la naquele inferno e eu a deixei sozinha, sabendo que estava fraca. Sou tão culpado quanto você, Sakura.'

 _ **Got so much to lose**_

 _(Tenho tanto a perder)_

 _ **Seems I've lost my power to choose**_

 _(Parece que perdi o poder de escolher)_

 _ **What to love and when to let go**_

 _(O que amar e quando abrir mão)_

 _ **That all changed**_

 _(Isso tudo mudou)_

 _ **Get bitten once and then you're afraid**_

 _(Apaixone-se uma vez para saber o que é medo)_

 _ **What a waste**_

 _(Que desperdício)_

 _ **Look what we've done**_

 _(Olhe o que fizemos)_

 _ **How far we've come**_

 _(Quão longe nós chegamos)_

Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda sem conseguir acreditar no pesadelo que estava vivendo. 'Ele… Kazuo… Ele deve me odiar… Por que eu não percebi? Como aquela cobra tirou o meu filho de mim… de dentro de mim…' Ela abraçou-se, cobrindo o próprio ventre com as mãos. 'E eu não percebi… Eu não entendi o que ela fez!'

Syaoran engoliu a seco. 'Não tinha como você saber, meu amor… Khala'a… ela…' Ele soltou um suspiro doloroso.

'Ela não tinha o direito de usar magia em mim! Não podia ter feito aquilo!'

Syaoran observou o rosto sofrido da esposa. Vendo-a daquela forma, não podia culpar Khala'a pela decisão que fez. Provavelmente faria o mesmo para não ver aquele sofrimento enorme pelos olhos glaucos que tanto amava.

'Ela fez porque amava você.' Respondeu de forma firme. 'Eu deveria ter percebido. Eu deveria ter entendido porque daquela dor enorme que você sentia. Eu deveria ter sido mais atento, em vez de me cegar por desespero e tirar conclusões precipitadas acreditando que o que sentia era alguma questão sobre a conexão de vocês duas. Eu… Sakura… Eu que no final fui culpado de tudo.'

'Para! Para de se culpar desta forma!' Ela gritou, balançando a cabeça.

'Mas se quer culpar alguém além daquela cretina da Midoriko, Sakura, culpe a mim… mas não se culpe.'

'Ele estava dentro de mim!' Ela gritou novamente. 'Ele é meu filho!'

'Não tinha como você saber!'

'E como Khala'a sabia?'

'Porque ela era um demônio!' Ele falou. 'Sakura… Não tinha como você saber… E mesmo que soubesse, mesmo que tivesse conhecimento… Você não poderia ter feito nada…'

'Eu não teria permitido que Midoriko…'

'Você estava fraca!' Ele a interrompeu. 'Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você sozinha. Nunca! Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você ficar no Mundo das Trevas. Devia tê-la obrigado a atravessar uma daquelas malditas brechas e…'

'Eu não iria…' Ela falou.

'Então vamos parar de tentar achar culpados…' Ele pediu com a voz suave.

 _ **We will recover**_

 _(Nos recuperaremos)_

 _ **The worst is over now**_

 _(O pior já passou agora)_

'Não dá para mudar o que passou. Não dá mais para voltarmos no tempo.'

'Kazuo me odeia, Syaoran.'

'Ele é louco por você, Sakura.' Ele rebateu. 'Ele a está esperando para ser a mãe dele. Nossos dois filhos estão lutando de forma desesperada para trazer a mãe deles de volta, Sakura.'

'Eu não sei se vou conseguir, Syaoran… Eu não sei se vou conseguir encará-lo novamente.'

 _ **All those fires we've been walking through**_

 _(Todos os incêndios que atravessamos)_

 _ **And still we survived somehow**_

 _(E ainda sobrevivemos, de alguma forma)_

 _ **We will recover**_

 _(Nos recuperaremos)_

 _ **The worst is behind and it hurts, but in time**_

 _(O pior ficou para trás e dói, mas com o tempo)_

 _ **I know that we will recover**_

 _(Eu sei que nos recuperaremos)_

Syaoran se aproximou mais dela e a abraçou com carinho. 'Nós dois vamos. Nós dois vamos dar a ele tudo que não pudemos dar antes. Todo o carinho e atenção que não pudemos dar. Ele merece, Sakura…' Ele se afastou da esposa e a fitou nos olhos. 'Ele é um bom menino, não é?'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'É um bom menino.'

'Você sempre soube disso.' Ele falou, levantando-se e a puxando junto. 'Aquele bom menino está esperando pela mãe dele.'

Ela sorriu de forma fraca. 'Você… Você acha que ele… Ele vai acreditar que eu não sabia?'

'Ele tem certeza que você não sabia.'

Ela franziu a testa de leve e ele sorriu de forma suave.

'Ele tem certeza que, se você soubesse, teria ido atrás dele por todo o inferno. Nós dois estaríamos atrás dele por todo o mundo das trevas. Até trazê-lo para casa.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. 'Não podemos perdê-lo… Não podemos perder nenhum dos dois.'

'Isso… Precisamos ir… Shaolin está no limite dele.'

Ela arregalou os olhos. 'Shaolin… A Magia..'

'Vamos agora, Sakura. Ele está no limite. Vamos levar nossos dois filhos para nossa casa. Para voltarmos a ser uma família…'

'Vamos.' Ela concordou mais uma vez, acenando com a cabeça. 'Vamos levá-los para casa.'

 _ **Everybody's got their own reason to cry**_

 _(Todos têm suas razões para chorar)_

 _ **Everybody fights but not everyone survives**_

 _(Todos lutam, mas nem todos sobrevivem)_

 _ **Everybody searches, not everybody finds**_

 _(Todos procuram, nem todos encontram)_

 _ **And I'm still in recovery, help me make it out alive**_

 _(E ainda estou me recuperando, ajude-me a sobreviver)_

Syaoran sorriu de leve e a abraçou com carinho. Sakura enlaçou a cintura do marido e repousou a cabeça no peito dele, fechando os olhos e sentindo novamente a aura de Syaoran envolvê-la, misturando-se a dela. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e beijou a cabeça da esposa.

'Tudo vai terminar bem, minha flor. Tudo vai terminar bem.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça ainda encostada ao peito do esposo.

Syaoran abriu os olhos e olhou para a paisagem, vendo-a aos poucos ganhando cor novamente. Sorriu. Estava levando a mãe de seus filhos de volta para eles.

 _ **We will recover**_

 _(Nos recuperaremos)_

 _ **The worst is over now**_

 _(O pior já passou agora)_

 _ **All those fires we've been walking through**_

 _(Todos os incêndios que atravessamos)_

 _ **And still we survived somehow**_

 _(E ainda sobrevivemos, de alguma forma)_

 _ **We will recover**_

 _(Nos recuperaremos)_

 _ **The worst is behind and it hurts, but in time**_

 _(O pior ficou para trás e dói, mas com o tempo)_

 _ **I know that we will recover**_

 _(Eu sei que nos recuperaremos)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas Específicas:**_

 _ **Música do capítulo:**_ **Recover** _(Recuperar) -_ Natasha Bedingfield

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Oi! Vocês acham que o Caos já acabou? Ainda tem coisa para acontecer Muahahahahaha Infelizmente só no próximo capítulo._

 _Espero que tenham gostado da solução em time da família Li para traçar uma estratégia para trazer Sakura de volta. Cada um contribuiu com sua parte e juntos estão tentando salvá-la dela mesma. Que família!_

 _Confesso que depois que comentaram sobre a música "Thank You for Loving Me" do Bon Jovi pensei em substituí-la até pq gosto muito daquela música e a letra tb caía bem na situação, mas… "Recover" ganhou mesmo por conta da força da letra. Gente… esses dois passaram por taaaaaaanta coisa que nem sei. Ficou perfeito, um ajudando o outro a se levantarem e seguirem juntos em frente._

 _E tá aí um final para o Caos que na versão original não daria certo. Por que não? Gente, vamos ser sinceros, sem óculos lentes cor de rosas, esta ligação tão forte entre Sakura e Syaoran não é tão clara no original como aqui por isso o final lá não tem como ser igual a este. Já vou avisar para ficarem preparados!_

 _Um grande beijo_

 _Kath_


	77. Caos - Parte 2

.

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 77**

 **Caos - Parte 2**

Kasumi olhou assustada para as pessoas paradas como estátuas. Franziu a testa observando a mãe que estava ao seu lado paralisada também. Deu uma volta em torno de si vendo tudo ao seu redor completamente estático.

'Deve ser o tal do companheiro…' Murmurou lembrando-se do seu encontro com Retorno no templo Tsukimine e deduzindo que provavelmente o mesmo poder estava sendo usado.

Caminhou devagar olhando ao redor e sentindo que não era só isso. Havia algo a mais que apenas a magia que havia percebido daquela vez que viu no templo. Era uma força muito maior que estava sendo usada de suporte para que a magia pudesse ter aquele alcance estrondoso.

'Shaolin… seu baka.' Concluiu o óbvio ao perceber que a magia tinha a vibração parecida com a que tinha visto em volta do menino quando o encontrou alguns dias atrás. Trincou os dentes. Ele sempre tomava a mesma merda de decisão. Estava colocando-se novamente em risco para salvar os outros.

Cerrou os punhos com raiva. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. Aquele tipo de atitude não adiantaria merda nenhuma. Quem mandou ela se apaixonar por um baka daqueles? Seria sempre um eterno ciclo de sofrimentos. Não havia como sair dele. Era melhor aceitar o destino em vez de tentar lutar eternamente contra ele.

Abriu os olhos e observou as pessoas como estátuas com os rostos em pânico pelo que acontecia.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar agora. Sabia que não poderia ajudar Shaolin. Miguel a proibiu de fazer isso, mas ele não havia proibido de ajudar os outros. Aproveitou a chance que podia se movimentar de forma livre enquanto as pessoas e tudo na verdade estava parado e começou a tirar uma a uma as que estavam em situação de risco. Talvez não fosse capaz de ajudar todas, mas tentaria fazer o seu melhor.

Olhou para o ônibus pronto para se chocar com outros veículos. Franziu a testa, avaliando quem estava em perigo e correu na direção para começar a retirar as pessoas. Quando o tempo voltasse ao seu caminho normal, elas poderiam até ficar desorientadas e confusas, mas estariam a salvo.

Sentia que estava mais forte pois a ligação com o Mundo das Trevas estava aberta e isso afetava sua aura. Estava tão rápida e forte como antes, quando era Akame. Precisava de uma missão para focar sua mente de forma útil e prática para ajudar os outros, ou sua preocupação com Shaolin a enlouqueceria. Sempre este era seu recurso para manter-se sã. Esta havia sido sempre a sua escolha.

* * *

Marie levantou o escudo mágico em volta dela, Shaolin e Kazuo enquanto via Syaoran se afastar voando. Alguns demônios ainda tentavam se aproximar deles, batendo na barreira mágica. Estava nervosa com a permanência do nível elevado de magia de Shaolin.

Sentiu um impacto mais forte no seu escudo e franziu a testa de leve, vendo a figura de um homem bater de forma violenta na bolha mágica.

'Quem é o idiota?' Kazuo perguntou.

'Não pensei que o veria novamente.' Ela falou. 'Fique com Shaolin-kun, eu cuido dele.' Disse caminhando, quando Kazuo segurou-a pelo braço.

'Você é humana.' Ele a alertou.

Marie virou-se para ele. 'E daí?'

'Daí que seu corpo é frágil, coloque isso na sua cabeça.' O rapaz falou. 'E eu não quero perdê-la, entendeu?'

Marie arregalou os olhos de leve e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Desviou os olhos do rosto de seu antigo mestre. Tinha vontade de beijar o namorado, mas não no corpo do pai dele. Esperaria ele voltar.

'Eu vou voltar… Logo.' Ela respondeu, afastando a mão dele.

Kazuo acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Ouviram novamente um estrondo que fez a jovem estreitar os olhos no feiticeiro. E pensar que a merda toda tinha começado porque Clow havia ajudado aquele idiota a ir para o mundo das trevas.

Marie caminhou até ele, desviou e atravessou a barreira mágica encarando-o.

'Minha luta não é com você, garota. Manda aquele covarde ali...' Ele falou, apontando para Kazuo que estava no corpo de Syaoran. 'Vir até aqui.'

'Sabe, Shyrai… Não imaginei revê-lo novamente.' Ela falou, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos de leve. 'O Guardião não pode perder tempo com você no momento, pois está tentando controlar o Pilar.' Ela falou apontando para Sakura. 'Mas vou adorar mandá-lo pessoalmente de volta para o inferno.'

Shyrai estreitou os olhos nela. 'E eu posso saber quem é você?'

'Marie Hiiragizawa.' Ela respondeu, fazendo o homem trincar os dentes.

'Hiiragizawa?'

'Exatamente.' Ela confirmou.

Shyrai soltou uma gargalhada. 'Quem diria que um homem covarde como Clow teria uma filha tão determinada.'

'Não sou filha de Clow. Sou filha de Eriol Hiiragizawa.'

'Tão covarde como sua última encarnação.' Shyrai rebateu. 'Acho que vou ter muito mais prazer em mandar você para o inferno, garota.' Disse concentrando sua magia e fazendo sua aura expandir de forma mortal. Avançou em direção a Marie que defendeu-se da espada mágica dele com a sua.

Ela reparou que ele juntou energia na sua mão e estava para desferir contra ela que, usando Salto, pulou para trás evitando ser atingida à queima roupa pela nociva carga. Franziu a testa reparando na energia que sem querer atingiu um dos inúmeros demônios, fazendo-o literalmente explodir. Não lembrava dele ser tão forte.

Novamente teve que usar Salto para desviar dos ataques sucessivos das bolas de energia que ele desferiu enlouquecido contra ela, tentando acertá-la.

'Disparo.' Ela invocou magia, tentando acertá-lo, mas os projéteis mágicos foram facilmente bloqueados por um escudo mágico que ele formou a sua frente. Realmente, ele estava mais forte. Provavelmente porque agora era um ser das trevas completo e não apenas um meio-demônio.

'Alada.' As asas surgiram em suas costas, ajudando-a escapar novamente do poder bélico do feiticeiro das trevas. Sentiu quando foi atingida, fazendo-a ser jogada para trás e rolar alguns metros pelo chão, batendo em alguns demônios e anjos que estavam lutando.

Levantou-se e sacudiu a cabeça de leve. Sentiu quando seguraram-a pelo pescoço levantando-a do chão enquanto tentava sufocá-la.

'Vou adorar mandar seu corpo em pedaços para seu pai.' Shyrai falou, levantando a espada.

'Através.' Invocou a magia escorregando da mão do homem e fazendo a espada dele atravessar seu corpo sem causar-lhe dano.

Rolou no chão, tentando se afastar do inimigo e levantou-se, encarando-o. Inferno. Ele estava muito mais forte ou ela muito mais fraca.

'Bosque.' Ela solicitou outra magia, mas novamente fora surpreendida vendo os ramos serem cortados de forma rápida pela arma de Shyrai.

Ele concentrou sua magia, sendo circulado por uma aura púrpura que, quando os ramos se aproximavam dele, secavam de forma instantânea. Marie trincou os dentes, tentando pensar em alguma maneira de atacá-lo de forma eficaz. Não teve muito tempo e já o viu avançar de forma rápida para cima dela tentando acertá-la com a espada de luz e fazendo a jovem bloquear os ataques sucessivos do adversário.

Marie acabou sendo atingida no braço, dando alguns passos para trás e levando a mão ao ferimento que sangrava.

* * *

Kazuo atingiu um dos demônios que tentava acertá-lo. Estava de costas ao irmão que também lutava contra os demônios. Tentava se manter próximo a Shaolin pois temia pelo garoto. Ele tinha cambaleado duas vezes, mas era cabeça dura demais e não diminuía sua aura mágica.

Desviou os olhos e franziu a testa, observando a namorada. 'Droga.' Falou apertando a empunhadura da espada.

'Merda…' Ouviu Shaolin sussurrar, também reparando na prima. 'Vá ajudá-la.'

'Você vai ficar bem, Shaolin?' Perguntou, virando-se para o irmão.

'Kagami está comigo.' Ele respondeu para o irmão que virou-se rapidamente para carta que estava ao lado do garoto. Ela lutava protegendo-o de forma incessante.

Kazuo assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou em direção a namorada, já golpeando de forma mortal qualquer um que se aproximasse ou que estivesse no seu caminho até ela.

Arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração parar de bater quando viu a jovem ser empurrada para trás e o inimigo concentrar a magia para acertá-la em cheio. Tentou correr até ela, mas havia muitos demônios em seu caminho. Não conseguiria alcançá-la a tempo.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

* * *

Marie arregalou os olhos vendo a energia vindo em sua direção e tentou invocar escudo, mas se surpreendeu ao perceber que alguém se colocou à sua frente, sendo acertado pelo golpe e caindo sobre ela, fazendo os dois serem arrastados por alguns metros.

Abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo o corpo machucado e levantou o rosto, franzindo a testa de leve ao ver o pai a poucos metros dela, levantando-se com uma das mãos no abdômen.

Shyrai caminhou até eles, sorrindo de lado. 'Oras… Oras… Meu velho amigo Clow resolveu aparecer. Uma pena…' O feiticeiro falou de forma dramática. 'Seria tão mais interessante mandar os pedaços de sua bela filha numa caixa para você de presente.'

'Sua luta é comigo.' Eriol falou, levantando a mão direita e fazendo um báculo mágico surgir entre os dedos. 'Deixe-a fora disso.'

'Sabe que não tinha poder antes para me derrotar e agora…' Shyrai estreitou os olhos nele. 'Agora que sou verdadeiramente um demônio, não tem a menor chance...'

'Será mesmo?' Eriol falou, encarando-o.

'Que lindo… Está realmente acreditando que conseguirá me vencer para proteger sua filhinha? Que tocante, para um homem tão frio e manipulador como você, Clow.'

'A vantagem de ser humano é que as pessoas mudam, evoluem… Com mais facilidade que os demônios.' Eriol respondeu e apertou mais forte o báculo em sua mão.

Shyrai trincou os dentes, irritado com a resposta do ex-amigo e caminhou até ele, tentando acertá-lo com a espada. Eriol defendeu-se com o cetro mágico bloqueando os golpes violentos do adversário. Shyrai tentou novamente concentrar sua magia para desferir contra Eriol, mas sabendo da estratégia baixa do inimigo, Eriol segurou o pulso dele com força.

' _Deighe Dealg' (Lança de Gelo)_. Hiiragizawa invocou sua magia fazendo o pulso de Shyrai ser envolvido pela magia congelante e impedindo assim que ele desferisse o golpe.

Eriol afastou-se dele, olhando-o com o rosto sério. Shyrai levantou o rosto transtornado de ódio ao ver seu braço congelado e rígido. Elevou sua magia anulando a de Eriol e, logo depois, tentando acertá-lo com as inúmeras bolas de fogo.

' _Nathair Uisgeach' (Serpente aquática)_. A reencarnação de Clow fez surgir uma imensa serpente d'água que tratou de abocanhar todas as bolas de fogo que eram atiradas de forma incessante por Shyrai, que gritava enlouquecido de raiva por ver seus ataques sendo frustrados.

Kazuo se aproximou de Marie, ajudando-a a se levantar e olhando preocupado para o rosto machucado da namorada. 'Você está bem?'

Marie não tirava os olhos da luta do pai contra Shyrai. 'E-ele… Ele me protegeu... Com o próprio corpo.' Ela falou para Kazuo ainda atordoada.

'É claro, Marie! Ele é seu pai!' Kazuo respondeu para a namorada que fechou os olhos com força, sentindo novamente se formar lágrimas neles.

'O que aconteceu? Onde mais está ferida?' Ele perguntou, olhando para a namorada e vendo que o braço dela estava sangrando pelo golpe de Shyrai. O rosto tinha algumas escoriações e no outro ombro havia uma queimadura feia. 'Vamos… Eu ajudo você…' Falou, levantando-a.

'Não.' Marie respondeu, afastando-se de Kazuo. 'Não vou deixar esse idiota matar o meu otousan.' Ela falou decidida e olhou para Kazuo. 'Fique com Shaolin-kun. Ele não pode elevar a magia dele desta maneira e ainda conseguir se proteger. Eu e meu pai damos conta deste imbecil.'

'Marie…'

'Vá!' Ela gritou para ele, materializando o arco em suas mãos e estreitando os olhos em Shyrai que tentava atacar Eriol. Trincou os dentes, sentindo os ferimentos arderem a cada movimento, e soltou a flecha que acertou o inimigo em cheio, fazendo-o cambalear para trás.

Marie caminhou rápido até o pai, parando ao lado dele e olhando-o de esguelha. 'Este idiota está mais forte agora porque é um demônio.'

Eriol sorriu de lado. 'Mas agora somos nós dois contra ele.'

Marie olhou para o pai e sorriu de lado, confirmando com a cabeça. 'Sim… Nós dois.'

Desviaram os olhos um do outro e fitaram Shyrai que encarava-os, novamente elevando sua magia ao extremo. 'Mandarei você eu sua filha para o inferno, Clow.'

Eriol elevou sua magia fazendo a mandala surgir aos seus pés. 'Eu já estou de saco cheio de todo mundo ficar me chamando de Clow.' Ele falou entre os dentes, fazendo a filha sorrir de leve.

Marie elevou sua magia também formando a mandala mágica abaixo de seus pés. Olhou para o pai rapidamente e acenou com a cabeça, já tinham se entendido.

Eriol girou o báculo em sua mão e estreitou os olhos em Shyrai. ' _Theine Thonn!' (Onda de Fogo!)_ Liberou sua magia de fogo em direção a Shyrai.

'Fogo!' Marie invocou sua magia também lançando a serpente de fogo em direção a Shyrai.

As duas magias circularam uma ao lado da outra e se uniram atingindo o inimigo em cheio que ainda tentou inutilmente se proteger com uma barreira mágica. Shyrai foi envolvido pelas chamas mágicas e gritou de forma desesperada até finalmente explodir e uma nuvem de pó se formar no lugar onde ele estava antes.

Eriol caiu de joelhos com a mão no ferimento do abdomen. Marie parou a frente dele, segurando-o pelos ombros. 'Tousan… o senhor está bem?'

Ele levantou o rosto e sorriu de leve para ela. 'Se você está bem… Eu também estou.' Ele respondeu e ela o abraçou apertado.

'Não faça mais isso. Eu daria um jeito de me proteger.' Ela falou ainda com a voz falhada, abraçando-o.

'Eu sei…' Ele respondeu. 'Mas eu gosto de proteger minha pequena.'

Ela sorriu e levantou o rosto invocando Escudo para protegê-los. 'Vamos, tousan.'

Eriol olhou ao redor e fitou a filha. 'O que raios está acontecendo?'

Marie apontou para Sakura. 'Obasan… Ela perdeu o controle quando...' Ela reteve-se e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Kazuo-kun… Ele é filho dela.'

'Filho?' Eriol tentou se levantar, mas sentiu o ferimento grande no corpo.

Marie pegou o braço do pai colocando-o por cima dos ombros e ajudando-o a se levantar. 'Sim… Midoriko roubou Kazuo-kun do ventre dela quando ela foi para o mundo das trevas atrás de ojisan.'

Eriol franziu a testa sem desviar os olhos de Sakura que estava frente a frente com Kazuo.

'E será então, quando o Céu arder em chamas…' Ele falou olhando para o céu do mundo das trevas se misturar a noite estrelada. '...que um coração partido gerará a Esperança e uma Era de bem-aventuranças.' Ele falou e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'É isso, então… Vou jogar aquelas porcarias de cadernos de Clow-sama no lixo. Não acerto uma.'

Marie deu um beijo no rosto do pai e sorriu para ele. 'O senhor não é Clow… Deveria tê-los jogado fora há muito tempo.'

'Mas pelo menos podemos ter a esperança de que o pior não acontecerá com Shaolin-san…' Ele falou sorrindo de leve.

'Sabe, tousan… Eu tenho certeza que tudo, no final, vai dar certo. E não preciso ler nenhuma anotação de Clow-sama para saber disso.'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu para a filha que o fitava com carinho. 'Eu também.'

* * *

Shaolin caiu de joelho no chão novamente. A respiração estava ofegante e sentia todas as células de seu corpo explodirem. Estava usando magia demais. A mandala embaixo dele ainda brilhava de forma esplendorosa, mas sabia que não conseguiria manter a magia daquela forma tão devastadora por muito mais tempo sem se arriscar. Seu corpo estava dando sinais que não aguentaria. Tinha que fazer uma escolha.

Sentia novamente aquela agonia dentro do peito, fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, percebeu que estava planando no ar, seu corpo dolorido e com vários ferimentos, mas o importante é que estava vivo. Estava aliviado ao constatar isso. No entanto, foi por pouco tempo. Logo ouviu os gritos desesperados de centenas de pessoas. Abaixou o rosto e arregalou os olhos, vendo as pessoas fugindo em pânico. Virou a cabeça e reparou que o gigante que ele próprio tinha abatido estava caindo na direção delas. Não poderia deixá-las morrerem esmagadas por aquele monstro.

Trincou os dentes e voou na direção dele, parando a sua frente. Estendeu os braços espalmando suas mãos contra a enorme arma imperial. Era pesada demais, sentiu quando seu corpo começou a falhar, não mais aguentando a força estúpida que estava fazendo. Inferno! Tinha que conseguir parar aquilo, tinha que segurar aquela carcaça de qualquer forma. Não permitiria que ninguém mais morresse. Mas também não queria morrer agora que descobriu que a amava, não queria fazê-la sofrer por ele. Tinha prometido sobreviver. Merda!

Ainda fazendo força para tentar parar o gigante, fez sua escolha. Sua vida repleta de crime e sangue valia menos que a de outros.

Ela tinha que perdoá-lo, mas não poderia cumprir sua promessa.

Ela… Kasumi tinha que perdoá-lo.

'Shaolin!' Ouviu a voz do pai e sentiu quando o pegaram pelos ombros, sacudindo-o. 'Diminua agora sua magia! Você não está aguentando!'

Abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto sério do pai a sua frente. Kazuo tinha visto quando o garoto caiu de joelhos fraco e correu até ele, desferindo golpes mortais em qualquer um que chegasse perto do irmão.

'Você está sangrando! Seu corpo não está aguentando mais! É uma ordem, Shaolin! Diminua sua magia!'

'Não posso!' O garoto falou e cuspiu sangue. 'Desculpe-me, não vai dar…'

'Que merda de "não vai dar" é essa!?' Kazuo rebateu. 'Faça isso ou eu dou um murro em você que vai te deixar desacordado!'

Kagami se abaixou e tocou na cabeça do menino que se virou para ela. 'Deixe-as escolherem…' Ela passou a mão pelo rosto do menino, limpando-o com carinho.

Kazuo levantou-se olhando em volta enquanto Kagami segurava o corpo do irmão para não cair ao chão. Aeon de costas para Shaolin e Kagami também olhando em volta e impedindo que os demônios se aproximasse. Ele sabia que Escudo estava fazendo o seu melhor, mas estava no limite.

Aeon virou-se olhando para o garoto pelo ombro esquerdo. Fora ele que avisara a Kazuo sobre o limite do irmão. 'A presença da mestra já não está mais tão forte. Diminua sua presença agora.'

Kagami pegou o rosto do menino entre suas mãos e olhou para ele com ternura. 'Por favor. Confie em nós.'

'Elas saberão fazer a escolha.' Aeon tentou convencer o garoto novamente. 'Somos independentes, sabemos que ao obedecer a mestra, faremos algo pelo que todos se arrependerão depois. Inclusive nossa própria mestra!'

'Diminua sua presença e confie na escolha delas.' Kazuo gritou irritado.

'Confie, meu pequeno.' Kagami pediu novamente.

Shaolin trincou os dentes ainda observando o rosto sereno de Kagami. Sentiu o carinho quando ela afagou seus cabelos e fechou os olhos com força, fazendo o que sua segunda mãe lhe pediu. Manteve apenas Troca e Tempo ativados com sua magia.

Kagami sorriu para ele e o abraçou, feliz em ver que o menino tinha confiado nela e nas outras Cartas. Apertou-o mais forte entre os seus braços e olhou em volta para ver se algum inimigo estava próximo. Protegeria Shaolin nem que fosse com o próprio corpo.

Kazuo apertou a empunhou a espada. A mandala dele se formou aos seus pés e se sobrepôs novamente à do irmão.

'Fica tranquilo, Shaolin. Eu estou aqui.' Falou, fazendo o irmão sorrir de leve.

'Eu sei...' O garoto sussurrou, deixando-se ser protegido por eles.

Kazuo estreitou os olhos nos pais ainda envoltos na energia negra. Desviou os olhos, fitando as Cartas que, momentaneamente, pararam os seus ataques, sentindo-se desorientadas. Sabia que elas não se voltariam contra eles propositalmente, não seguindo as ordens da mãe, mas poderiam causar confusão que acabaria por machucá-los.

Posicionou a espada a frente já na defensiva, preparando-se para qualquer ataque. Reparou que algumas olharam para Shaolin e depois para Sakura. Franziu a testa, sabia que agora a escolha dependia delas e, apesar de tentar passar confiança para o irmão para que ele se poupasse e evitasse chegar ao limite do seu corpo, estava preocupado.

Disparo encarou-o rapidamente e balançou a cabeça de leve, voltando a atacar os demônios. Kazuo sorriu aliviado, vendo uma a uma tomar a decisão de continuar lutando contra os demônios, ao lado dos anjos.

Aeon sorriu satisfeito. Sabia assim como Kagami o caráter de cada companheira.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

* * *

Miguel apertou a espada entre os dedos. Franziu a testa, observando Shaolin lutando para manter o nível de magia elevado apesar de mal conseguir se manter lúcido. Estava no limite. O corpo logo não aguentaria. Percebeu que, por pouco, a alma do garoto não tinha se desconectado do corpo alguns instantes atrás. Se Aeon não tivesse novamente intervindo e avisado ao meio-demônio para convencê-lo a diminuir a magia que influenciava os demônios aprisionados. Aeon realmente se metia sempre em seus assuntos.

Estreitou os olhos, reparando que, apesar de não receberem nenhuma influência agora, aqueles mesmos demônios mantiveram sua luta incessante e mortal contra os seres das trevas que tentavam invadir o universo. Observou Aeon lutando em sincronia com eles, usava seu poder para paralisá-los momentaneamente e sendo assim alvo fácil para qualquer uma das outras cartas. O ex-companheiro talvez estivesse voltando a subir no ciclo evolutivo, depois de séculos estagnado no plano inferior.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, seus dogmas não poderiam vacilar agora, mas algo estava fora do que sempre acreditou. Havia estreitado demais seus laços com a humana. Sabia do risco, mas não conseguiu evitar e ignorar a força da alma dela. Era extremamente raro uma alma conseguir superar o tipo de lavagem cerebral ao qual ela havia sido submetida e ver a verdade. O senso de justiça acabou fazendo que ela recebesse o cargo de guardiã das trevas daquele universo tão primitivo ainda. Ela mereceu o cargo que inclusive ele tinha resistido demais em dar a ela. Gabriel estava errado, nunca havia escolhido ela para ser a guardiã das trevas daquela merda de universo primitivo. No fundo, foi obrigado a dar a ela o cargo porque não haviam opções. Um universo com proximidade com o mundo das trevas era repleto de demônios e humanos tão terríveis quanto. Quando a situação o obrigou a lhe dar o cargo e a responsabilidade, não havia conseguido se convencer totalmente do caráter dela.

Humanos eram corruptíveis em seus pecados. E ela com certeza voltaria a se arrastada para a lama. Era o que ele pensava, apostava inclusive. Ela foi testada. Passou e foi ele quem falhou.

Passou a mão pelo rosto num primeiro sinal de confusão na sua mente. A guardiã havia conseguido subjulgar um demônio superior que estava lhe dando muito trabalho, principalmente quando fora aprisionado, ou deixou ser aprisionado pelos humanos que o utilizaram para mais e mais mortes. Até que Murasame caiu nas mãos de Akame. Tentou corrompê-la não uma ou duas vezes, mas várias e apesar de conseguir mudar a natureza dela fazendo-a abrir mão de sua humanidade e tornando-a um demônio, a mente de Akame ainda era clara e conseguia distinguir o certo do errado.

Quando Gabriel o procurou com a ideia estúpida do guardião das trevas do universo que estavam agora havia decidido cair para o plano inferior para que voltasse com um corpo material, mesmo que demoníaco, chegou a rir achando a ideia além de ridícula, impossível de qualquer alma escolher esta alternativa. Novamente, enganou-se. Syaoran realmente foi para o Mundo das Trevas. Sofreu como todas as almas que lá estão mereciam. Passou por uma brecha e voltou para seu universo.

Ficou receioso. Mandou Gabriel ficar mais alerta ainda, pois considerava apenas uma questão de tempo, até Syaoran perder o controle e deixar sua nova natureza aflorar tornando-se perigoso.

Assim como havia se surpreendido com Akame, surpreendeu-se com Syaoran. Dois demônios agindo como guardiões que eram.

As coisas estavam fora do que sempre acreditou… Olhou novamente para a guerra que travava a sua frente. Estava verdadeiramente começando a acreditar que seres de natureza como aquelas poderiam decidir pelo correto. Que a natureza pouco importava em suas decisões, apenas eram estados a serem superados seguindo para a evolução.

Voltou a observar Shaolin, que estava sendo amparado por um dos demônios. Aquela fêmea o protegia de tal maneira que mais parecia uma mãe protegendo um filho. Lembrou-se do seu maior erro. Lembrou-se quando havia conhecido Kasumi.

Fechou os olhos e conseguia ver o rosto desesperado dela e Azrael a sua frente com receio de se aproximarem dele. No seu braço esquerdo estava o pequeno demônio que nascera a pouco tempo e na sua mão direita a espada pronta para golpeá-lo.

Balançou o cabeça conseguindo ouvir as palavras deles.

' _Não faça isso, Miguel! É apenas uma criança inocente!'_ Azrael gritou temendo se aproximar mais e o arcanjo matar sua filha.

' _Onde estão os outros milhares de demônios que o pecado de vocês deu vida?! Onde eles estão?'_

' _Temos apenas ela!'_ Ela se aproximou com a voz suplicante _. 'Ela é apenas um bebê.'_

' _É um demônio!'_ Miguel rebateu entre os dentes.

' _É minha filha! Não estamos interferindo em nada nos planos do Pai Maior! Não tem porquê disso!'_ Azrael gritou inconformado.

' _Este demônio e qualquer um da linhagem de vocês poderá colocar em risco o equilíbrio dos Universos que estão surgindo. É meu dever, manter a ordem para a Era que o Pai Maior está formando.'_

Ela deu alguns passos a frente. ' _Eu lhe dou minha palavra que ela não fará mal algum. Não interferirá em nada.'_

' _A palavra de uma prostituta que se entregou aos demônios, não va…'_ Foi interrompido pelo ataque de Azrael e teve que se defender com sua espada. Sentiu o corte no rosto no lado direito.

' _Arrancarei sua língua se referir-se a minha mulher desta maneira novamente, Miguel.'_

' _Você é um arcanjo…'_

' _Era! Deixei de ser! Foi escolha minha! Agora nos deixe em paz!'_

Azrael estava pronto para atacar Miguel mais uma vez mas a mulher se colocou a sua frente.

' _O que eu preciso fazer para que não mate a minha filha?'_ Ela perguntou decidida.

Miguel viu os olhos castanhos avermelhados inflamados de ódio. Ele endireitou o corpo e segurou mais firme o bebê que chorava e gritava. ' _Não a matarei, se vocês dois reencarnarem… separados.'_

Eles se entreolharam e trincaram os dentes.

' _Farei você ainda se arrepender por isso…'_ O ex-anjo soltou entre os dentes.

' _Aceitamos!'_ Ela respondeu. ' _Mas não faça mal a ela.'_

Miguel estreitou os olhos no casal de demônios a sua frente. Conseguia perceber a enorme energia de dor entre eles. Mas não poderia voltar atrás, era sua responsabilidade manter o equilíbrio. Aquilo tinha que ser feito pelo bem maior, não conseguia ainda alcançar com sua compreensão o porquê do Pai Maior criar aquelas criaturas tão voláteis como os humanos. Observou a jovem mulher a sua frente com cuidado, ela havia se transformado num demônio. Desviou os olhos para Azrael que tinha o rosto baixo pela resolução que ela tinha dado para os dois. Ele simplesmente havia aberto mão do plano superior e agora deixava ser subjugado por ela que decidira pelos dois. Que tipo de poder aquela mulher tinha?

Adão havia sido expulso do Universo perfeito criado pelo Pai Maior pois não conseguiu superar o afastamento dela e acabou tomando para si Eva, criada de uma parte de si… Ele fez de sua filha, sua amante. O Pai Maior havia lhe avisado que não poderia fazer isso quando a criou e ele aceitou, mas não cumpriu sua palavra. Sua escolha consciente, ou não, fez com que atravessassem a brecha que os levava para um Universo mais primitivo e iniciando assim a linhagem humana.

Abaixou os olhos rapidamente para o bebê demônio em seu braço que gritava e chorava. Ouviu um soluço e levantou o rosto observando novamente o belo rosto que chorava, mas tentava se controlar. Havia tanta dor em torno dela que por uma fração de segundos, perguntou-se se era certo.

Sim! Era o certo! Tinha que manter o equilíbrio. O humano criado pelo Pai Maior já se mostrou instável e sem honra. Eles não eram confiáveis.

Miguel voltou a sua realidade, em meio ao caos. Respirou fundo, pensando nas palavras de Gabriel e ponderou que o anjo tinha certa razão. Passou a mão no lado direito do rosto, sentindo a cicatriz leve que o lembrava sempre de ter sido ferido por Azrael. Estreitou os olhos em Shaolin. Nunca havia sido ferido em combate, ele tinha sido mais rápido do que seus reflexos, ou talvez estivesse distraído em ofender aquela mulher, o Pai Maior não deveria tê-la criado. Tudo começou por conta dela. Ela conseguiu subjugar demônios e anjos.

Droga! Não podia negar que também havia se encantado ao acompanhar o ciclo evolutivo dela, principalmente depois dela ter vivido como Akame. Tinha o espírito forte demais, não foi a toa que Azrael deixou-se subjulgar ao conhece-la e decidiu cair preferindo viver no inferno.

Tentou separá-los a todo custo, mas novamente ele voltou a se apaixonar por ela decidindo cair novamente. Franziu a testa ainda com os olhos cravados em Shaolin. No fundo, Azrael tinha sido mais corajoso do que qualquer outro por amor. Que sentimento era esse que o Pai Maior permitiu se instalar nas almas criando tantos problemas?

Desviou os olhos para o Pilar ainda envolto em energia negativa, já tinha dado tempo demais. Azrael não conseguiria manter a magia que havia parado o tempo. Estava preocupado não só com todos os frágeis humanos que estavam desesperados, como gostaria de ver como Kasumi estava. Não tinha certeza se ela tinha sido atingida ou não pela magia. Ela poderia estar sentindo-se perdida ou em perigo.

Levantou o rosto, reparando que a extensão da energia de Sakura estava ainda ampla demais, apesar de parecer ter diminuído. Isso resultaria em um grande portal entre todos os universos e, apesar de Shaolin manter ativada a magia para que o Tempo permanecesse parado e os outros não fossem envolvidos naquela loucura, era magia demais exigida para manter o alcance em todos os universos. Logo ele não aguentaria e a confusão entre os universos voltaria em grandes proporções.

Gabriel e o outros anjos lutavam de forma violenta contra os demônios, impedindo-os de atravessar o portal criado por Sakura. Teve algumas baixas constatou incomodado.

Voltou a fitar Shaolin, a frente dele estava o irmão ainda no corpo do pai. Franziu a testa, vendo que o garoto tinha permitido ao meio-demônio manipular a espada que havia lhe entregado. Era irônico ver que um meio-demônio a estava usando de forma correta enquanto os homens a usaram por tantos séculos de forma completamente equivocada. Novamente suas verdades absolutas estavam sendo colocadas a prova.

Respirou fundo. Estava na hora de agir. Não dava para ceder mais tempo para que o Guardião das trevas tentasse controlar o Pilar. Que depois lhe perdoassem, mas tinha uma missão e teria que cumpri-la.

* * *

Shaolin levantou o rosto, fitando Miguel.

'Droga!' O garoto sussurrou, trincando os dentes. Afastou-se de Kagami e tentou se levantar para impedi-lo, mas não conseguiu, caindo novamente de joelhos no chão, sentindo o corpo tremer. Inferno.

'Shaolin!' Ouviu a voz preocupada de Kagami.

Não era possível que não conseguisse dar mais tempo para o pai trazer a mãe de volta. Ela tinha que voltar logo ao equilíbrio.

Sentiu os olhos arderem e cravou os dedos na terra. Não tinham chegado tão perto para agora perderem a mãe. Não depois de Kazuo descobrir que ela era sua mãe verdadeira. Kazuo merecia Sakura como mãe. Ele, melhor que ninguém, sabia como ela era maravilhosa e carinhosa. O irmão merecia. Não seria justo perdê-la agora.

Abriu os olhos, arregalando-os quando uma carta voou, parando a sua frente entre seus braços. Sorriu de leve e a pegou levantando-a até a altura dos olhos.

'Eu ajudo você.' Kagami falou, passando um dos braços do menino pelos seus ombros e levantando-o. 'Você vai conseguir.'

Ele apertou mais forte a carta na mão e sorriu de leve para Kagami. 'Vamos conseguir.' Falou olhando para cima.

Kazuo virou-se para o irmão e franziu a testa. 'O que pensa que está fazendo?' Perguntou preocupado, vendo que, novamente, o irmão tinha elevado o nível de magia.

'Vamos dar uma ajuda para tousan.' Ele falou, jogando a carta para cima e transformando-a em energia multicolorida que voou de forma rápida em direção a Sakura, atravessando toda a energia negativa em torno dela e assustando Miguel que estava prestes a empunhar a espada contra Sakura.

A energia se chocou contra o corpo de Sakura que arregalou os olhos. Ela piscou algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça de maneira atordoada. Syaoran a abraçou com carinho e sorriu ao ver a magia negra aos poucos exibir manchas coloridas, mostrando que a esposa começava a se recuperar.

Miguel freou o ataque, observando a energia aos poucos se transformar novamente. Desviou os olhos para o chão e viu Shaolin em pé, olhando para os pais e sorrindo de leve. O que ele tinha feito?

'Agora… Tudo ficará bem.' Shaolin comentou, fazendo o irmão se voltar para ele.

'O que você fez?' Ele perguntou com o rosto sério.

Shaolin encolheu os ombros e trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com Kagami. 'Devolvi a carta de kaasan para ela. A carta que estava com nee-san.'

Kazuo sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça. 'Até que você não é tão bobo como parece, pirralho.'

'Ah, cala a boca!' Ele retrucou, sorrindo. 'Era só o que faltava agora ver até tousan me chamando de pirralho. Só falta você me chamar assim, Kagami.'

'Você sempre será o meu pequeno.' Falou com suavidade.

Ele franziu a esta. 'Derivação fofa de pirralho.'

Kazuo riu, sentindo-se aliviado. Olhou para os pais e alargou o sorriso, vendo a energia em torno da mãe voltar a se tornar tão linda como quando a conheceu. Os demônios começaram a desaparecer com o fechamento do portal, conforme os universos iam se estabilizando.

Shaolin fraquejou mais uma vez e Kagami o segurou com mais firmeza para não deixá-lo cair ao chão. Ele não conseguiu mais manter Troca ativada e agora tentava, desesperadamente, manter Tempo ainda ativado até que a confusão terminasse.

Kazuo viu-se envolvido novamente pela luz intensa que o obrigou a fechar os olhos e, quando os abriu, foi obrigado a voltar a fechá-los, pois ainda havia muita luminosidade.

Sentiu que dois braços envolviam-no com força pela cintura, enquanto tinha um corpo pequeno de aparência frágil entre seus braços. Os ferimentos do ombro e do abdômen voltaram a arder de forma intensa, mas sabia que eles estavam se recuperando, como sempre. Inalou o perfume de cerejeira típico de Sakura e sorriu de leve, sabendo onde finalmente estava. E só ele sabia o quanto estava feliz em finalmente poder abraçá-la.

Sentiu um bolo se formar na sua garganta, mas, diferente da vez que sentiu aquilo pensando que o irmão estava morto, sentia os olhos arderem com um sentimento gigantesco que crescia em seu peito. Uma felicidade tão grande e tão intensa como nunca pensou ser capaz de sentir antes.

Apertou-a mais forte entre seus braços e encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. 'Kaasan…' Sussurrou, fazendo o corpo de Sakura estremecer ao ouvi-lo chamando.

Sakura apertou-o mais forte, ainda com o rosto contra o peito dele. 'Desculpe-me. Perdoe-me.' Ela falou com a voz falhada.

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve, sem conseguir parar de sorrir. 'Não há nada a ser perdoado…'

Sakura afastou-se do rapaz e pegou o rosto dele com as mãos, como ela já tinha feito tantas vezes sem saber que ele era o seu filho. Seu filho! Ele era seu filho!

'Meu menino…' Ela falou, sorrindo para ele. 'Você é um bom menino, Kazuo.' Concluiu, passando a mão no rosto dele e puxando-o para poder beijar a testa do filho de forma demorada, antes de abraçá-lo novamente. 'Você é meu filho.' Ela sussurrou, novamente, fechando os olhos e sorrindo.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

* * *

Syaoran abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver a esposa com o filho abraçados. Deu um longo suspiro de alívio, vendo a energia em torno deles se tornar a bela e conhecida luz multicolorida.

Os demônios tinham sumido e os anjos agora estavam parados olhando para baixo. Franziu a testa, reparando que estavam em menor número do que antes. Cravou os olhos em Miguel que estava à frente deles, encarando-o. Abaixou os olhos, vendo as duas armas que tinha nas mãos.

'Shaolin…' Sussurrou, observando a espada luminosa na sua mão direita. Virou-se para trás e viu o filho amparado por Kagami. Largou as armas e parou a frente dele, segurando-o pelos ombros. 'Hei! Como você está?' Perguntou preocupado. Levantou o rosto do garoto, vendo-o pálido demais. O ferimento que tinha na testa havia voltado a sangrar, assim como os outros machucados que o menino tinha pelo corpo. Passou a mão pelo rosto dele tentando limpar o sangue e olhando preocupado para o filho.

'Estou bem, tousan... Acabei de desativar Tempo.'

'Ele foi um menino muito corajoso e muito imprudente. Igual ao senhor, Mestre.' Kagami falou sorrindo de leve.

Syaoran sorriu aliviado para ela. 'Obrigado por cuidar dele. Como sempre.'

Ela ficou com o rosto vermelho. Virou-se para Shaolin e deu um beijo demorado na bochecha dele. 'Acho melhor eu ver como estão as outras.'

'Sim… Elas lutaram muito.' Ele falou, assentindo com a cabeça e se afastou dela, tentando firmar as pernas. Sentiu-se cambalear e riu quando tanto Kagami quanto Syaoran seguraram seus braços para evitar que ele caísse novamente. 'Eu fico com tousan, Kagami. Vá falar com elas.' Shaolin falou com a voz suave.

Syaoran segurou o filho e observou Kagami ainda ficar receosa em se afastar do menino. Viu-a aproximando-se das outras cartas que estavam em suas forma original e logo todas tornaram-se lâminas e voaram para dentro da pousada, provavelmente ficariam um tempo quietinhas dentro do livro para se recuperarem.

'Elas foram incríveis…' Shaolin comentou para o pai que assentiu com a cabeça.

'Você também… Estou orgulhoso do que fez, Shaolin.' Falou de forma franca para o filho que arregalou os olhos e sorriu de leve.

'Sempre esperei ouvir isso do senhor, tousan.'

'Pois não deveria esperar para ouvir. Não deveria ter dúvidas quanto a isso. Sempre tive orgulho de você, filho.'

O menino encolheu os ombros sem graça. Estava cansado, dolorido, quase sem forças, mas infinitamente feliz por tudo ter se resolvido. Receber um elogio daquele do pai e ver a mãe abraçada com o irmão tinha sido a melhor das recompensas. Agora só faltava abraçar Kasumi para sentir-se totalmente realizado.

Respirou fundo e sentiu o peito doer. Fechou os olhos, não sabia direito ainda as seqüelas no seu corpo depois de ter chegado ao seu limite, na verdade… sabia que tinha ultrapassado. Como da outra vez.

Syaoran sorriu para o menino que estava encabulado. Olhou para frente, vendo Marie e Eriol se aproximavam. Estavam bem machucados também.

* * *

Gabriel parou ao lado de Miguel. 'Parece que tudo deu certo.' Disse, sorrindo aliviado. 'Os universos se estabilizaram.'

Miguel concordou com a cabeça também feliz por tudo ter sido controlado. 'O pilar voltou ao seu equilíbrio. O ciclo está finalmente para se fechar.'

Gabriel concordou com a cabeça. 'Sim… Finalmente se fechou.'

Miguel estreitou os olhos em Shaolin que estava sendo ajudado por Syaoran a se manter em pé.

'Ele fez a mesma escolha da sua existência anterior.'

Gabriel deu um longo suspiro, observando o garoto. 'Sim… Ele sempre fará a escolha pelos outros.' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Ele sempre acha que a vida dele vale menos do que a dos outros.'

'Auto-sacrifício…' Miguel falou com os olhos cravados. 'Ele não hesitava para matar e nem para morrer. Por isso estava na posição que merecia entre os seres celestiais.'

'Posição a qual ele abriu mão para cair, inclusive sem hesitar também.' Gabriel rebateu e levou um olhar duro de Miguel, não se intimidou. 'Duas vezes, não?' Completou em tom petulante.

'Falta ainda ele destruir a última chave. E depois voltará para nós.'

Gabriel franziu a testa. 'Será que é necessário?' Perguntou incomodado. 'A chave está com uma xamã poderosa. Não há perigo que alguém tente pegá-la.'

'A questão nunca foi essa, Gabriel.' Miguel respondeu voltando a fitar o garoto. 'A destruição da chave é o fechamento do ciclo. É necessário para que ele volte para casa e que o equilíbrio se mantenha.'

Gabriel balançou a cabeça de leve, incomodado. 'Mas… Se tem um demônio na terra, a presença de um anjo parece natural para manter o equilíbrio, não?'

Miguel inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Quem sabe? Vamos ver o que o Pai Maior decide.'

Gabriel concordou com a cabeça. 'Sim… Vamos deixar que ele decida, não?'

'Exatamente. Eu sei o meu lugar.' Miguel repetiu. Franziu a testa ao perceber que Syaoran o encarava. 'De um jeito ou de outro, ele voltará para nós… Um dia.' Falou por fim e virou-se. 'Vamos embora.' Ordenou, batendo suas asas e sendo seguido pelos outros anjos.

Gabriel acenou com a cabeça para Syaoran que retribuiu o cumprimento antes de se virar e acompanhar os outros.

* * *

Sakura pousou no chão junto com Kazuo. As asas desapareceram das costas do rapaz que ainda olhou para mãe sorrindo de leve. Era estranho pensar que tantas e tantas vezes havia sentido vontade de chamá-la de "kaasan", como o irmão, e sempre se reteve por não achar que seria certo.

Passou a mão no rosto, sentindo-se incomodado por ter chorado e não gostaria que o vissem assim. Sakura virou-se para o rapaz e sorriu para ele, reparando que ele estava sem graça. Pegou novamente o rosto dele entre as mãos e abriu mais o sorriso, passando a mão no rosto do rapaz com carinho.

'Estou muito feliz por você ser meu filho, Kazuo. Muito mesmo.' Ela falou com a voz suave e falhada.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e franziu a testa de leve, não sabia direito o que falar para ela. Era estranho saber que ela era sua mãe. Nunca havia considerado Midoriko uma mãe, mas sempre pensou que fosse.

'Eu também.' Ele falou por fim e engoliu em seco. Não queria voltar a chorar.

'Não precisa se fazer de forte comigo.' Ela falou ainda com a voz doce.

'Sempre… Hum… Não devo chorar.'

'Não há problema… Principalmente se é porque está feliz, ou não?'

'Sim… Estou muito feliz.' Ele falou rapidamente, fazendo-a abrir mais o sorriso.

Kazuo balançou a cabeça de leve novamente. Toda vez que chorava, Midoriko costumava bater nele, dizendo que isso a irritava ao extremo. Era estranho agora estar a frente de quem era sua mãe de verdade e ela olhar para ele daquela forma tão doce dizendo que não havia problema, pelo contrário. Nunca tinha pensado que ao atravessar aquela brecha sua vida mudaria tanto.

Estava tão desesperadamente infeliz vivendo no mundo das trevas, tão miseravelmente triste que, quando viu aquela luz multicolorida a sua frente, simplesmente se aproximou sem pensar direito nos riscos. E aquela brecha tinha o levado justamente para as pessoas de quem agora não conseguia mais se imaginar longe.

Sakura beijou a bochecha de Kazuo que sorriu abertamente.

'Vamos para casa.' Ela falou.

'Sim… Vamos para casa.' Ele repetiu, concordando com a cabeça.

* * *

Syaoran observou a esposa com Kazuo e sorriu. Olhou para Shaolin que também observava os dois sorrindo de leve.

'Acho que agora tudo terminou, não?' Falou para o caçula que desviou os olhos da mãe e do irmão e olhou para o pai.

'Ainda falta uma chave para isso tudo terminar.'

'Pode até ser que falte, mas acho que o pior já acabou.' Syaoran retrucou.

Shaolin soltou um suspiro. 'Estou cansado, tousan.' Falou com sinceridade.

'Sim… Vou levá-lo para dentro para descansar.'

'Não…' Ele pediu, afastando-se do pai e tentando se firmar nas pernas. 'Eu estou bem. Acho que seria bom o senhor ficar com kaasan e com o Kazuo. Preciso falar com Kasumi. Preciso saber como ela está.'

Syaoran franziu a testa de leve, observando o filho, que levou uma das mãos ao abdômen. Sentiu o corpo do garoto tremendo, estava fraco, debilitado. 'No que está pensando?'

'Eu? Nada…' Ele falou, olhando para o pai.

Syaoran respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Eu não sei o que você realmente sabe sobre esta história de você ser ligado com aquele pessoal lá de cima, mas… Vou repetir o que falei para o Kazuo quando ele estava com aquela ideia idiota de voltar para o mundo das trevas: você só volta para lá se quiser. E eu, sinceramente, não tenho problema nenhum em lutar contra um monte de anjos… Já lutei contra quase o inferno inteiro. Entendeu?'

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça. 'Está tudo bem, tousan. Eu sei qual é o meu lugar.'

'Eu espero que sim.' Ele falou, passando a mão na cabeça do caçula. 'Seu lugar é com a nossa família.'

O garoto encarou o pai e engoliu em seco. Desviou os olhos dele e virou-se, caminhando devagar em direção à pousada. Queria ligar para Kasumi, queria perguntar se ela estava bem e, principalmente, gostaria de se desculpar com ela.

Syaoran acompanhou o filho se afastando. Percebeu que ele se fazia de forte, mas estava machucado demais. Sentiu quando a Sakura parou ao lado dele junto com Kazuo e desviou o olhar do caçula para a esposa, sorriu de leve, mas percebeu o semblante sério dela.

'Ele quer ligar para Kasumi.' Syaoran esclareceu.

Ela olhou para o marido. 'Isso foi a desculpa que ele usou para se afastar da gente.' Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Como se eu não o conhecesse. Ele é estupidamente parecido com você.' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Até os passos arrastados…'

'Pirralho metido.' Kazuo falou entre os dentes assim que reparou que o irmão se abraçou mais forte com o braço. Estava com dor, mas era orgulhoso demais. Afastou-se da mãe, caminhando em passos duros até o garoto.

Sakura observou Kazuo se aproximando de Shaolin e passando um dos braços do garoto pelos seus ombros para ajudá-lo a chegar até a pousada. Ouviu os dois discutindo para variar. Shaolin dizendo que estava bem e que não precisava de ajuda e Kazuo chamando-o de pirralho metido e teimoso.

'Eles se dão bem…' Syaoran comentou, observando os dois.

'Sim.' Sakura concordou. 'Eles são irmãos.' Ela virou-se para Syaoran e sorriu abertamente. 'São nossos filhos.'

* * *

'Kasumi!' Shaolin gritou assim que finalmente atenderam o celular da menina o qual ligava freneticamente.

' _Não.'_ Ele ouviu uma voz masculina e franziu a testa.

'Quem está falando? Onde está Kasumi?' Perguntou entre os dentes.

' _Sou eu, Li-kun. Shimizu.'_ Shaolin ouviu a resposta e cerrou o punho controlando a imensa vontade de socar algo.

'Por que está atendendo o telefone da minha namorada, idiota?'

Ouviu um suspiro pesado e contrariado no outro lado da linha. ' _Porque não aguentava mais o barulho irritante dele tocando. Kurogane-chan fugiu do colégio.'_

'Fugiu da escola? Como assim?' Perguntou desorientado.

' _Eu não sei onde ela está. Já que ela é_ _sua_ _namorada,_ _você_ _é quem deveria saber onde ela está.'_

Shaolin estava pronto para começar a xingar o garoto quando sentiu o aparelho de telefone ser retirado da sua mão pelo irmão, olhou feio para ele. 'Me dá essa merda, Nii-san!'

'Discutir com o idiota não vai fazer você saber onde está Kasumi.' Kazuo respondeu em tom sério, enquanto desligava o celular. Estendeu para o irmão. 'Tenta o telefone da mãe dela.'

Shaolin pegou o telefone da mão do irmão e discou o número de Tomoyo. Encostou-se na parede mal conseguindo ficar em pé. Ainda estava com Shimizu entalado na garganta. Quando encontrasse com o idiota tiraria satisfação dele. Ouviu o telefone chamando e novamente não atendiam. Tentou novamente e outra vez.

Soltou um suspiro de irritação e medo pela segurança de Kasumi. Tossiu mais uma vez e tentou disfarçar para que o irmão não visse o sangue. Kazuo tinha os olhos fixos no garoto.

'Tomoyo-ba-san!' Shaolin gritou quando o telefone finalmente atendeu.

' _Shaolin-kun? Onde você está? Como estão todos?'_ A voz de Tomoyo era nervosa e mostrava preocupação.

'Kasumi! Ela está com a senhora? Preciso falar com ela, por favor…' Pediu, não respondendo as perguntas da tia.

' _Não sei onde está Kasumi-chan…'_ Tomoyo respondeu nervosa. ' _Ela estava comigo a poucos minutos atrás e de repente desapareceu. Como mágica.'_ A voz era aflita. ' _Está uma loucura aqui por causa dos terremotos. Estou tentando achá-la…'_

Shaolin fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. 'Ela estava bem, Tomoyo-ba-san?'

' _Estava com um machucado no braço, mas estava bem… não sei o que aconteceu, Shaolin-kun. Ela simplesmente desapareceu como mágica do meu lado.'_

'Por favor… quando a encontrar, peça para me ligar.' O menino pediu quase em súplica.

' _Kasumi-chan não é irresponsável, logo entrará em contato.'_ Tomoyo falou, porém claramente mostrava se preocupada com a filha e com o que aconteceu a ela.

'Eu espero que sim…' O menino respondeu antes de desligar o celular. Inferno! Trincou os dentes novamente e apertou mais forte o braço contra o corpo.

Desencostou-se da parede e deu alguns passos jogando o aparelho no futon e soltando um palavrão para tentar extravasar a raiva.

'Não adianta ficar assim.' Kazuo falou. 'Ela logo entrará em contato.'

Shaolin virou-se para o irmão com o rosto sério. 'Eu não sei nem o que eu vou falar para ela!' Finalmente explodiu. 'Me desculpar de novo?! Dizer novamente que não deu para eu cumprir a merda da minha palavra?' Soltou com raiva e passou a mão no rosto. 'Merda! Voltar a ser um maldito fantasma atrás dela!' Soltou sem conseguir mais se controlar. Sentia o corpo dolorido demais, o peito parecia que estava sendo esmagado novamente. A mesma merda de sensação que havia sentido antes.

Deu um passo a frente e cambaleou fazendo Kazuo se aproximar mais do garoto que ainda tentou se esquivar. 'Preciso ficar sozinho.'

Kazuo o segurou firme pelo braço e o puxou. Encarou sério o irmão. 'Não! Você vai para o hospital agora.'

'Não preciso de hospital de novo.'

'Precisa!' Ele rebateu. 'Ou você vai por bem ou eu arrasto você até lá.'

'Me deixa em paz!' Ainda falou tentando se soltar do irmão.

'Não! Eu sou seu irmão mais velho. Você vai fazer o que eu estou mandando. Vamos.' Disse pegando o garoto e arrastando-o para fora, apesar dos protesto de Shaolin.

Kazuo encontrou Syaoran e Sakura na sala com os olhares tensos. 'Ele precisa ir para o hospital novamente. Está sangrando demais.' Desviou os olhos para Marie e o pai que estavam próximos. 'E vocês também.'

Marie, que segurava o pai ferido com o braço dele sobre seus ombros, ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando incrédula para o rapaz. 'E você?'

Kazuo já estava arrastando mais uma vez o irmão. 'Daqui a pouco, estou novo em folha.' Respondeu contrariado. 'Vou só pegar um analgésico… Talvez dois.'

* * *

Kazuo observava a enfermeira dando os pontos no braço de Marie no ambulatório do hospital de Funbarigaoka. Sakura estava com Shaolin na outra sala do ambulatório. Syaoran estava com ela, tinha conseguido burlar a situação considerando a gravidade do caso do menino.

'Sabe onde está otousan?' Ela perguntou para o rapaz.

'Ele está na sala do lado.' Kazuo respondeu.

Ela soltou um suspiro e olhou para o namorado. 'E você? Como está?'

'Daqui a pouco estou novo em folha.' Respondeu. Olhou para a enfermeira que o olhou rapidamente, franzindo a testa. 'Foram apenas arranhões.' Ele justificou rapidamente.

Marie balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Tomou quantos analgésicos? Meia dúzia?'

'Não dá para tomar muitos porque fico com sono.' Ele comentou. 'E eu quero ficar de olho em você. Em você e no pirralho metido.' Respondeu contrariado.

Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu, sentindo o rosto esquentar. 'Foram apenas arranhões também. Não precisa se preocupar tanto.'

'Olha, mocinha… isso aqui estão longe de ser arranhões.' A enfermeira comentou, finalizando a sutura. 'Se cuidar direitinho não vai ficar cicatriz.' Completou cansada. Hoje o dia havia sido uma loucura por conta dos terremotos. O hospital estava lotado.

'Obrigada.' Marie agradeceu, olhando para o ferimento e franzindo a testa. 'Precisou de tantos pontos assim?'

'Fiz o melhor que pude para tentar evitar uma cicatriz.' A senhora comentou, fazendo o curativo. 'Vou passar um anti-inflamatório e você tem que trocar pelo menos duas vezes por dia o curativo, certo?'

Marie assentiu com a cabeça. A enfermeira olhou para o rapaz. 'Você vai ficar de olho nela?'

'Pode ter certeza que sim.' Kazuo respondeu.

'Ótimo. Vou dar a receita do remédio para você. Esta mocinha tem cara de ser rebelde.'

'Não precisa dar para ele. Eu sei me cuidar.' Marie retrucou, incomodada.

'Com esse monte de machucados… Acho que é melhor rever seus conceitos de "saber se cuidar".' A senhora comentou, rindo e se afastando.

Marie olhou para Kazuo que sorria de lado. 'Humph… se ela visse os seus machucados debaixo desta camiseta, ela é quem precisaria rever os conceitos dela.'

'Eu cicatrizo rápido.' Ele comentou e depois fechou o rosto. 'Você não devia ter se arriscado daquela forma.'

'Não lembrava que o cara era tão forte.' Ela comentou. 'Ou talvez eu que esteja mais fraca agora.'

'Você é humana, Marie. Quando vai colocar na sua cabeça que não é mais um demônio?'

Ela soltou um suspiro incomodada. 'Não foi esta a questão.'

'Claro que foi.' Ele rebateu. 'Você ainda acha que é Khala'a.'

'Eu fui Khala'a.'

'Exatamente. Foi. Não é mais.'

Marie balançou a cabeça de leve. 'É difícil, às vezes, aceitar que eu não consigo mais… Sei lá… Só é difícil de aceitar os meus limites agora.'

'Foi opção sua voltar como humana, não foi?'

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. 'Sim. Todos querem evoluir, não?'

'E por que você se agarra tanto assim à sua vida como Khala'a?' Ele perguntou e encolheu os ombros de leve.

'Eu acho que era porque eu tinha assuntos pendentes…'

'Assuntos pendentes?' Ele perguntou, encarando-a.

Marie desviou os olhos dele e soltou um suspiro. 'Isso.'

'E já foram resolvidos?'

Marie o fitou rapidamente e depois voltou a fitar o chão do hospital. 'Eu não sei…' Ela respondeu com a voz falhada. 'Sakura-ba-san… ela nunca vai me perdoar…'

Kazuo respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Olha… Eu não sei se ela vai ou não perdoar Khala'a.' Ele rebateu. 'Agora se você não consegue deixá-la no passado ficará difícil para ela também.'

Marie ficou em silêncio. Sentindo um bolo na garganta. Não havia nem conseguido olhar de frente para a tia depois de tudo.

A enfermeira voltou com a receita com o nome do anti-inflamatório e estendeu para Kazuo.

'Faça ela tomar direitinho e fica de olho nos curativos.' A senhora falou, sorrindo de leve.

Kazuo pegou a receita e concordou com a cabeça.

A enfermeira voltou-se para a jovem. 'Seu pai daqui a pouco também será liberado.' Ela falou e soltou um suspiro casada. 'Vou atender outras pessoas agora. Cuidem-se.'

Marie forçou um sorriso. 'Obrigada.' Agradeceu novamente, levantando-se da maca e pegando o casaco que a senhora Assakura havia lhe emprestado. Kazuo foi até ela para ajudá-la e sorriu de leve, vendo-a contrariada por realmente precisar de ajuda para vesti-lo.

Caminharam devagar para a saída da emergência e sentaram no banco do corredor para esperar Eriol terminar de ser atendido.

Marie apertou as mãos de leve que estavam no seu colo. Deu um longo suspiro. Kazuo se afastou dela alguns minutos para perguntar pelo irmão e voltou com o rosto mais fechado ainda.

'Como está Shaolin-kun?' Ela perguntou, observando o semblante pesado do rapaz.

'Ainda fazendo exames.' Ele respondeu. 'O pirralho é teimoso demais. Não deveria ter usado tanta magia daquela forma. Os idiotas de asas estavam doidos para que ele ultrapassasse o limite dele.' Falou sem conseguir controlar a preocupação e a irritação pela condição do irmão.

Marie soltou um suspiro. 'Shaolin-kun ultrapassou o limite dele.' Ela falou, fazendo o rapaz virar-se para ela. 'Por isso o corpo dele ficou tão machucado internamente. No final, ele fez o mesmo que Syaoran-ji-san quando era mais novo.'

'Quando oyaji morreu no tal caos que aquele maluco que você enfrentou fez, né?'

'Exatamente.' Ela respondeu. 'Shaolin-kun foi imprudente demais.'

Kazuo fitou um ponto qualquer no chão do hospital. Algumas pessoas passavam de forma rápida pelo corredor. O hospital estava lotado por conta dos feridos pelos terremotos.

'Está me dizendo que era para ele estar morto?'

'Pela lógica, sim.' Ela não mentiu. 'Ele está vivo provavelmente por causa da última chave.'

'Humph.' Kazuo murmurou incomodado.

Ficaram em silêncio um ao lado do outro. Um enfermeiro se aproximou informando que o Eriol logo estaria liberado, estava tirando apenas algumas radiografias pois havia suspeita de fratura de uma das costelas. Marie quis ir até o pai, mas o enfermeiro vendo-a também machucada, recomendou que esperasse ali e descansasse. Ela ao lado do pai, não poderia fazer muito.

O telefone do bolso de Kazuo tocou e o rapaz o atendeu.

' _Shaolin?!'_

'Sou eu Kasumi. Kazuo.' Esclareceu sorrindo de leve ao ouvir a voz da menina.

' _Onde está Shaolin, Nii-san?'_

'Estamos no hospital. Ele… ele está fazendo uns exames.'

' _Ele está muito machucado?'_

Kazuo engoliu em seco. Não gostava de mentir, principalmente para ela. 'Ele… só… está fazendo alguns exames.'

' _Fala logo a merda da verdade, Nii-san! Esta loucura toda que aconteceu tem haver com Sakura-ba-san e a parada do Tempo foi obra de Shaolin. Ele não tinha como usar magia tão intensa e não ter sequela.'_

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Como sabe da parada do Tempo?'

' _Não tenho tempo para explicar. Se você está tentando me enrolar desta maneira é porque Shaolin está muito ferido. Estão em que lugar fora de Tomoeda?'_

Kazuo respirou fundo. 'Não sei…'

' _Pergunta para Nee-san!'_ Ela ordenou. ' _Tenho certeza que ela está ao seu lado.'_

'Funbarigaoka.' Ele respondeu depois de perguntar para Marie.

' _Não fica longe. Estou indo para aí. A presença de Shaolin está muito forte, vai ser fácil achá-lo quando eu estiver mais perto. Se cuida, nii-san.'_ Ela falou antes de desligar o telefone.

Kazuo olhou para o aparelho com a testa franzida.

'Era Kasumi-chan?' Marie perguntou

'Sim…' Ele respondeu. 'Eu acho…' Falou ainda incerto. 'Ela… ela disse que conseguia perceber a presença do Shaolin.

Marie franziu a testa. 'Como é que é?' Perguntou sem entender.

Kazuo ainda olhava para o aparelho celular. 'Ela disse que os terremotos… enfim…' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'Ela percebeu que Shaolin usou Tempo.' Franziu a testa de leve. 'Agora faz sentido quando a mãe dela falou que ela desapareceu do nada. Ela não foi atingida pela magia.'

'Impossível!' Marie falou espantada. 'Apenas quem possui magia, e num nível bem alto, perceberia esta parada e não seria atingido.'

Kazuo olhou de soslaio para Marie, não teve tempo nem oportunidade de falar com ela sobre o que concluíra da sua conversa com Arthas antes daquela loucura toda acontecer. Pigarreou chamando a atenção dela. 'Hum… Acho… acho que não foi bem ilusão que Shaolin viu naquele escape no estacionamento.'

Marie franziu a testa. 'Do que está falando?'

Kazuo olhou com o semblante sério para a jovem. 'No mundo das trevas os demônios com olhos vermelhos são…'

'Os mais sanguinários e resistentes.' Ela completou. 'Eu sei bem disso.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Isso é lenda por causa… enfim… por causa das histórias do início dos tempos.' Fitou um ponto qualquer do chão. 'Existem lendas sobre a primeira humana que conseguiu se transformar em demônio sem ter morrido.' Soltou outro suspiro. 'Os universos estavam sendo formados e os Anjos e Demônios estavam tentando entender o papel deles com os humanos que estavam sendo criados.' Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Anjos podem ser mais cruéis que demônios… não é a toa que detesto Gabriel-baka.'

Kazuo franziu de leve a testa. 'Isso é lenda do Mundo das Trevas… Os tais anjos que caíram e controlaram o inferno… Até hoje deve ter um monte lá como aquela doida que chamou o Shaolin de Azrael.'

Marie arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para Kazuo. 'Azrael?! Da onde você ouviu isso?!' Perguntou em tom de urgência.

Kazuo estranhou a aura dela se agitar de repente. 'Hum… O que que tem isso? Não importa se o nome dele foi Azrael ou sei lá o que! Ele é Shaolin e pronto!'

Ela concordou com a cabeça e voltou a fitar o chão. Balançou a cabeça de leve pensando que era besteira o que havia passado por sua cabeça. Fora apenas coincidência ou Kazuo ouviu o nome errado.

Kazuo engoliu em seco. 'Kasumi…'

'Ela é humana!' Marie o cortou. Simplesmente não conseguia admitir a hipótese da amiga ser ou ter sido um demônio, principalmente pela descrição que Shaolin havia lhe dado de que a viu retalhar 5 vítimas em questão de segundos.

Kazuo desviou os olhos dela. 'Shaolin… antes de eu o carregar contra a vontade para cá, tinha explodido por não conseguir falar com ela.'

'Compreensível.' Marie assentiu com a cabeça. 'Normal ele está preocupado com a namoradinha.' Completou sorrindo de leve, mas estranhou Kazuo permanecer sério. 'O que foi?'

O rapaz soltou um suspiro. 'Shaolin tinha razão. Os dois devem ter se conhecido antes pois ele acabou soltando que não queria voltar a ser um fantasma atrás dela…' Fez uma pausa e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'E você lembra bem que ele nos falou que era assim que ele se viu naquele escape.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça e fitou o rapaz, sabia que ele tinha mais para falar. Estava sem coragem, conhecia-o bem. 'No que está pensando?'

Kazuo soltou um suspiro demorado. 'Estive conversando com Arthas antes disso tudo começar. Ele me falou sobre uma Guardiã das Trevas.' Ele encarou a jovem. 'É possível existir guardiãs também?'

Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Claro. Assim como existem demônios machos e fêmeas. Ou acha que o posto de guardião é exclusivamente masculino.'

'Não!' Ele falou rapidamente.

Ela ainda olhou para ele atravessado. 'Inclusive… saiba que quando o problema era resolvido por guardiãs nunca tivemos problemas como com o que o idiota do Tadmoth criou. Elas eram as mais fortes e focadas.'

'Ah! O tal que participou da missão…'

'Isso.' Ela concordou e soltou um suspiro. 'No final, ele até tomou coragem… mas só no final quando a coisa se complicou muito.' Marie franziu a testa e encarou-o novamente. 'O que Arthas falou sobre uma guardiã? E Por que?'

Kazuo bateu a mão de leve no joelho. 'Acho… na verdade, tenho quase certeza que Kasumi era uma guardiã das trevas e Shaolin um guardião Celestial. Do mesmo universo, antes de reencarnarem aqui.'

Marie arregalou os olhos. 'Como é?!' Não conseguiu nem controlar o tom de voz com a surpresa. Olhou para os lados constrangida e se encolheu instintivamente de vergonha. 'Isso não é possível. Os guardiões… eles… são alter egos… Seria… hum…' Ela reteve se, pensando um pouco mais com calma, realmente Kasumi tinha alguma coisa que sempre lhe lembrava Syaoran-ji-san… Franziu a testa de leve, talvez não fosse tanta loucura assim… Mas por outro lado, tinha certeza de alguma forma que conhecia Kasumi de algum outro lugar. Tinha essa certeza tão forte no fundo de sua alma que quando a menina estava evitando falar tanto com ela quanto com Shaolin pelos dois estarem comentando muito sobre magia, não havia sido apenas o menino a se entristecer com o afastamento dela.

'Além disso, teoricamente, um guardião celeste é um anjo, não pode…' Olhou de soslaio para Kazuo. 'Não deveria ter… hum… sentimentos assim. Ainda mais por…' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu nem sei mais…'

'Ele achou que não tinha passado no último teste submetido.' Kazuo a lembrou.

Marie arregalou os olhos lembrando-se das palavras do primo: "Amá-la sempre seria o seu pecado." Fechou os olhos e sorriu de leve. O casal de pirralhos realmente conseguia surpreendê-la o tempo todo. Novamente fitou um ponto no chão do hospital. Conhecia a lenda do início dos tempos, quando anjos haviam se rebelado contra o plano superior e migraram para o plano inferior e logo dominando o local por conta do poder que possuíam. Entre as lendas, existia a de Azrael que havia descido para tomar um corpo físico e poder se relacionar com a primeira humana criada. Sorriu de leve. Ela tinha sido criada, mas não deixou ser subjugada. Seu destino era criar a linhagem humana, mas não aceitou a intolerância do humano criado para ser seu companheiro. Simplesmente, o abandonou e foi quando conheceu Azrael. Os dois se apaixonaram. Quando ele caiu, ela procurou uma brecha e foi atrás dele. Sorriu de leve. Não fora a toa que ela tinha se candidatado para ir junto com a mestra para o mundo das trevas para reencontrar Syaoran. Conhecia aquela história e a admirava demais.

'Vou tentar falar com Shaolin quando ele se recuperar.' Ouviu Kazuo falando e voltando de seus pensamentos.

'Ou com Kasumi-chan… já que ela está vindo para cá... sabe-se lá como.' Replicou ainda intrigada.

'Acho que sim…' Kazuo falou, balançava a perna. Sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça. 'Sabe… achei que meu dever era proteger sempre Shaolin… por ele ser meu irmão mais novo… mas pensando assim, sei lá, parece que eu é que sou o irmão mais novo.'

Marie sorriu de forma suave, olhando para o rapaz. 'Bem…' Falou encolhendo os ombros de leve. 'Não importa muito o que Shaolin-kun foi ou deixou de ser… Agora, ele é seu irmão menor.'

Kazuo assentiu com a cabeça, fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na parede do hospital, estava cansado e preocupado.

Ficaram em silêncio um ao lado do outro novamente. Um incômodo silêncio.

Marie observou Kazuo ao seu lado e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior.

 _ **Going back to the corner where I first saw you**_

 _(Voltando para a esquina onde eu te vi pela primeira vez)_

 _ **Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**_

 _(Irei acampar no meu saco de dormir, e não vou me mover)_

 _ **Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand**_

 _(Escrevi algumas palavras em uma cartolina, tenho sua foto em minhas mãos)_

 _ **Saying, If you see this girl can you tell her where I am**_

 _(Dizendo: Se você ver esta garota, pode dizer onde estarei)_

'Eu sinto muito, Kazuo-kun.' Marie falou chamando a atenção do rapaz que abriu os olhos e a fitou em silêncio. Ela não tinha coragem de encará-lo. 'Eu…. realmente sinto muito.' Falou finalmente o que queria dizer para ele desde que tinha descoberto tudo.

Kazuo virou-se para frente fitando o corredor do hospital assim como Marie.

'Eu… Eu pensei que fosse forte o suficiente para proteger Sakura-ba-san e você. Eu pensei que seria capaz e, depois, quando tudo aconteceu… Eu…' Ela balançou a cabeça de leve, sentindo o bolo na garganta. 'Eu pensei que ela tivesse matado você… eu nunca imaginei que você tinha sobrevivido. Eu sei… Eu sei que agi errado… Eu deveria ter contato para os mestres, mas eu… Não tive coragem… Eu não queria que Sakura sofresse mais, tudo estava tão difícil… Achei que agi certo protegendo minha mestra.' Ela engoliu em seco novamente. 'Acho que perder um filho… ter um filho tirado de você deve ser uma das maiores dores existentes.' Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Na verdade…'

Kazuo olhou de soslaio para Marie que apertava as mãos nos joelhos mostrando-se nervosa. 'Na verdade…' Ele repetiu, esperando que ela completasse. Sentiu o coração fisgar quando ela o fitou com os olhos transmitindo uma dor tão profunda.

Marie desviou os olhos dele. 'Na verdade sei o que esta dor. Minha lembrança mais antiga como Khala'a é justamente quando fui separada da minha mãe.' Ela falou e encolheu os ombros. Sentia o corpo tremendo. 'Não queria por nada que Sakura-ba-san passasse por esta dor.'

Kazuo franziu a testa. 'Seus pais eram… quer dizer os pais de Khala'a eram demônios?'

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça respondendo a pergunta.

Kazuo sorriu de forma triste. 'Você lembra-se dela? De sua mãe? Quer dizer, da mãe de Khala'a?'

'Não… lembro apenas…' soltou um suspiro dolorido. 'Da energia poderosa dela, do seu colo acolhedor, dos olhos doces me fitando… depois… Depois fui largada sozinha no Mundo das trevas.'

'Por ela?'

'Claro que não! Meus pais me amavam! Aquele…' Ela soltou um suspiro irritado. 'Deixa para lá…'

Kazuo deixou, permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para as pessoas que passavam pelo largo corredor do hospital.

 _ **Some try to hand me money, they don't understand**_

 _(Alguns tentam me dar dinheiro, eles não entendem)_

 _ **I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man**_

 _(Eu não estou quebrado, eu sou apenas um homem de coração partido)_

 _ **I know it makes no sense but what else can I do**_

 _(Eu sei que isto não faz sentido, mas o que eu posso fazer?)_

 _ **How can I move on when I'm still in love with you**_

 _(Como eu posso seguir em frente quando eu ainda estou apaixonado por você?)_

Marie olhou de esguelha o rapaz e encolheu os ombros de leve. Passou a manga do casaco no rosto para secar as lágrimas que ela lutava para não deixar rolar pelo rosto.

Kazuo soltou um suspiro. 'Olha, não foi culpa de ninguém… Quer dizer, foi culpa da Midoriko que fez tudo errado. E ela nem está mais aqui para a gente ficar falando isso para ela.'

'Não é bem assim…' Marie sussurrou. 'Agi errado usando magia na minha mestra… Ela não vai me perdoar nunca…'

 _ **Cause if one day you wake up and find your missing me**_

 _(Porque se um dia você acordar e achar que sente minha falta)_

 _ **And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**_

 _(E seu coração começar a perguntar onde na Terra eu poderia estar)_

 _ **Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**_

 _(Pensando que talvez você volte aqui para o lugar onde nos conhecemos)_

 _ **And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_

 _(E você me verá esperando por você na esquina)_

 _ **So I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

 _(Então eu não estou me movendo. Eu não estou me movendo)_

'Eu gosto de você, Marie.' Ele falou de maneira firme. 'Mas você tem que saber melhor o que sente.'

Ela franziu a testa e olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado.

Kazuo virou-se para ela, fitando-a. 'Você tem que saber se você realmente gosta de mim ou se você se sente culpada pelo que fez ou deixou de fazer na sua outra vida.'

 _ **Policeman says, Son you can't stay here**_

 _(O policial diz: Filho, você não pode ficar aqui)_

 _ **I said, There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year**_

 _(Eu disse: Há alguém que estou esperando, seja por um dia, um mês ou um ano)_

 _ **Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows**_

 _(Tenho que ficar plantado aqui, mesmo se chover ou nevar)_

 _ **If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**_

 _(Se ela mudar de ideia esse é o primeiro lugar que ela irá)_

'Do que você está falando?' Marie perguntou para ele em tom de urgência.

'Se ficar ao meu lado só a fará se lembrar do que Khala'a fez ou deixou de fazer para proteger os mestres dela… eu, sinceramente, não sei se isso será bom para você.'

Marie arregalou os olhos de leve, entendendo o que ele estava querendo dizer.

 _ **Cause if one day you wake up and find your missing me**_

 _(Porque se um dia você acordar e achar que sente minha falta)_

 _ **And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**_

 _(E seu coração começar a perguntar onde na Terra eu poderia estar)_

 _ **Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**_

 _(Pensando que talvez você vai voltar aqui para o lugar em que nos conhecemos)_

 _ **And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_

 _(E você me verá esperando por você na esquina)_

 _ **So I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

 _(Então não estou me movendo. Eu não estou me movendo)_

 _ **I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

 _(Não estou me movendo. Eu não estou me movendo)_

'Você tem que resolver isso primeiro dentro de você.' Kazuo falou, sentindo o peito pesado. 'Eu posso esperar.'

'Não é isso que eu…' Ela começou a falar, mas Kazuo a olhou sério, fazendo-a calar-se e encolher mais ainda os ombros.

'Eu posso esperar…' Ele repetiu e soltou um suspiro. 'E posso também aceitar qualquer que seja a sua decisão.' Falou, forçando um sorriso para ela.

 _ **People talk about the guy**_

 _(Pessoas falam sobre o cara)_

 _ **Who's waiting on a girl, woah**_

 _(Que está esperando pela garota, woah)_

 _ **There are no holes in his shoes**_

 _(Não há buracos em seu tênis)_

 _ **But a big hole in his world, woah**_

 _(Mas há vazios em seu mundo, woah)_

Marie inclinou a cabeça em direção a ele e tocou sua testa no peito do rapaz.

Kazuo abraçou-a com carinho e beijou a cabeça dela. O que mais queria no mundo era estar agora ao lado da sua família e com a garota que sabia amar, mas não queria ser uma sombra negra na vida dela. Esperava, sinceramente, que Marie conseguisse superar aquela culpa e se desvinculasse da vida de Khala'a.

 _ **Maybe I'll get famous**_

 _(E talvez eu ficarei famoso)_

 _ **As the man who can't be moved**_

 _(Como: O homem que não pode se mover)_

 _ **Maybe you wont mean to**_

 _(E pode ser que você não gostará)_

 _ **But you'll see me on the news**_

 _(mas me verá nos noticiários)_

 _ **And you'll come running to the corner**_

 _(E você voltará correndo para a esquina)_

 _ **Cause you'll know it's just for you**_

 _(Porque você saberá que isto é apenas por você)_

 _ **I'm the man who can't be moved**_

 _(Eu sou o homem que não pode ser movido)_

 _ **I'm the man who can't be moved**_

 _(Eu sou o homem que não pode ser movido)_

 ***~*~*~KK*~*~*~KK*~*~*~**

 _ **Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**_

 _(Porque se um dia você acordar e achar que sente minha falta)_

 _ **And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**_

 _(E seu coração começar a perguntar onde na Terra eu poderia estar)_

 _ **Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**_

 _(Pensando que talvez você volte aqui para o lugar onde nos conhecemos)_

 _ **And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_

 _(E você me verá esperando por você na esquina)_

 ***~*~*~KK*~*~*~KK*~*~*~**

 _ **(So I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

 _(Então não estou me movendo. Eu não estou me movendo_

 _ **I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

 _(Eu não estou me movendo. Eu não estou me movendo)_

 ***~*~*~KK*~*~*~KK*~*~*~**

 _ **Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**_

 _(Porque se um dia você acordar e achar que sente minha falta)_

 _ **And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**_

 _(E seu coração começar a perguntar onde na Terra eu poderia estar)_

 _ **Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**_

 _(Pensando que talvez você volte aqui para o lugar onde nos conhecemos)_

 _ **And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_

 _(E você me verá esperando por você na esquina)_

 ***~*~*~KK*~*~*~KK*~*~*~**

 _ **Going back to the corner where I first saw you**_

 _(Voltando para a esquina onde eu te vi pela primeira vez)_

 _ **Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**_

 _(Irei acampar no meu saco de dormir, e não vou me mover)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do Capítulo:**_ _ **The Man Who Can't Be Moved**_ _(O Homem Que Não Pode Se Mover) by The Script_

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Olha eu bem pensei umas tantas vezes em dividir este capítulo em dois. Ele está simplesmente gigantesco. Na verdade, os próximos quatro últimos capítulos estão do tamanho deste. Pensei mesmo em redividir, mas confesso que assim como vocês devem estar cansados de esperar para a conclusão da história, eu estou ansiosa para postá-la de uma vez. Já fiz uma redivisão aumentando de 73 para 81 capítulos… aumentar até 85 já seria demais hahaha_

 _Aviso a todos que estão esperando pela conclusão da versão original que ela já está saindo. Já tem meio capítulo pronto! IUPI! E o planejado mesmo é o capítulo 30 e um Epílogo. E fim! Então em Novembro de 2017 Feiticeiros (as duas versões) termina! ;-)_

 _Um grande abraço a todos que estão acompanhando a história!_

 _Kath_


	78. Existe Apenas o Inevitável

.

 _ **FEITICEIROS**_

 _Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo 78**

 **Existe Apenas o Inevitável**

Kasumi vomitava pela segunda vez. Sentia o corpo dolorido e com aquela merda de sensação que conhecia bem. Inferno! Havia se descuidado. Sabia que sua cabeça estava a prêmio pela república. Passou a mão no rosto suado. Tinha certeza, a maldita comida estava envenenada. Levantou o rosto e olhou em volta, logo o inimigo daria as caras, estava apenas esperando ela cair inconsciente para se aproximar sem perigo algum. Pela maneira ardilosa que usou, em vez de enfrentá-la de frente era porque se tratava de um caçador de recompensas ou qualquer idiota que só estava mesmo querendo a grana por levar a cabeça dela em uma estaca para os militares.

Wave ainda não tinha conseguido implantar a democracia. Já havia se passado malditos quinze anos desde que ele assumira a ditadura e não conseguia implantar o objetivo pelo que tantos lutaram e morreram. Os rumores era que ele estava doente, isso seria uma merda. Era ele quem ainda conseguiu moderar a situação. Com a saída dele do poder, o país voltaria para as trevas do período Imperial.

Já havia perdido as contas de quantos Militares e funcionários do governo havia eliminado depois de confirmar o envolvimentos de todos em corrupção e tentativas de golpes. Esta era a razão de agora estar sendo caçada de maneira implacável. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas emboscadas havia enfrentado tanto de usuários de teigu quanto de demônios manipulados por humanos.

Vomitou novamente e tocou a testa no tronco da árvore que usava para se manter apoiada. Não tinha ideia do tipo de veneno que havia ingerido para ser tão potente sendo que não havia identificado nenhum gosto na comida ou bebida. Não sabia exatamente como havia sido envenenada, mas sabia quando estava em perigo. Precisava de um tempo para seu corpo superar o veneno e retornar suas forças. Já sabia que era imortal, precisava de um tempo apenas, o problema era que tinha certeza que estava sendo estreitada. Assim que baixasse completamente a guarda, o inimigo atacaria. Fechou os olhos e pensou no que fazer. Sua mente estava confusa devido ao veneno que se espalhava pelo corpo mesmo ela forçando o vômito para eliminá-lo. Inferno.

Cambaleou e se segurou com a mão esquerda na árvore enquanto a direita foi até a empunhadura de Murasame, destravou a katana de sua proteção com o polegar. O inimigo não demoraria para aparecer. Cambaleou novamente e quase caiu de joelhos em cima do vômito.

'Oras, oras… então está doentinha, Akame da espada encantada?' Ela ouviu a voz masculina irônica atrás de si. Virou o rosto e observou por cima do ombro esquerdo a figura excêntrica que se aproximava devagar. Ele tinha uma espada dupla na mão direita, estava brincando com ela enquanto se aproximava. Ela franziu a testa no entanto reparando no dispositivo que estava preso à testa do adversário. Conhecia aquela teigu. O que Spectator estava fazendo com um civil? Desde que havia derrotado Zanku e Tatsumi não foi compatível com aquela teigu ela esteve com as forças revolucionárias e agora deveria estar no governo.

O inimigo abriu um sorriso satisfeito. 'Exatamente isso que está pensando, Akame. Como será que eu, um mero caçador de recompensas na marginalidade da sociedade, possuo uma teigu tão poderosa quanto Spectator que pertenceu a Zanku, o Executor?' A voz era debochada pois ele sabia que ela estava quase sem os sentidos. Conseguia perceber pelos movimentos lentos dela e conseguia também ler sua mente. Era estranho no entanto não achar medo e sim, estranhamente, curiosidade.

Kasumi se desencostou da árvore e virou-se para ele, caminhando devagar em sua direção com a mão direita segurando a empunhadura de Murasame. Ela o encarou com o rosto sem expressão… Na verdade, ela percebeu que ele trincou os dentes provavelmente sabendo o que ela estava pensando de um covarde que preferia enfrentar o inimigo quase moribundo do que de igual para igual? Enfim… não passava de um covarde sem honra mesmo. Uma vergonha, ele ser usuário de uma teigu.

Ele apontou a espada dupla na direção dela com o rosto transtornado ao saber o desprezo dela por ele. 'Vou fazer você se arrepender em me considerar desta forma Akame!'

'Mesmo?'

Ele trincou os dentes novamente e avançou em direção a ela, que saltou para esquerda desviando das lâminas afiadas do inimigo. Puxou Murasame tirando-a de sua proteção assim que pousou no chão, pegou impulso apenas para avançar em direção ao adversário, precisava eliminá-lo de uma vez ou seria perigoso. Sabia que estava lenta e logo era capaz de perder os sentidos. Além disso, sabia muito bem o poder da teigu que ele usava.

Tentou atingi-lo pela direita mas ele conseguiu bloquear seu ataque, abaixou levemente girando a espada para tentar novamente ataca-lo pela esquerda. Estava mais lenta. Sabia que Spectrus daria o poder ao seu usuário de ler seus movimentos tornando seus golpes totalmente previsíveis para o inimigo. Inferno. Sentiu ser atingida no rosto e caiu no chão sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue. Não conseguia se levantar por conta do efeito do veneno que espalhava pelo seu corpo.

Ouviu a gargalhada do inimigo e logo sentiu ele chutar sua mão obrigando-a a soltar murasame que rolou alguns metros de distancia de si. Arfou tentando buscar desesperadamente ar para os pulmões, ao mesmo tempo que tentava se proteger como podia dos golpes do inimigo que se aproveitava da incrível vantagem que possuía em relação a ela.

Seus cabelos foram puxados com força, obrigando-a a levantar o rosto e estreitou os olhos no rosto debochado do adversário covarde.

'Já não é tão dona de si, não é Akame?'

Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Seu cérebro estava lento, agora sua prioridade era não responder a provocação dele e sim achar um jeito de sair viva daquela situação.

'Cresci ouvindo histórias fantásticas sobre você e os Night Raids. Meu maior sonho era um dia encontrar a assassina de olhos vermelhos que derrotou a General Esdeath, a dama de gelo do Império.' Ele falou, agora segurando o rosto dela para que ela o fitasse nos olhos. 'Meu nome é Axel… e minha missão é levar sua cabeça para o General Kitajo colocar no meio da praça principal da capital.'

'Como só ele que quisesse minha cabeça…' Ela comentou com sarcasmo.

Axel a arrastou pelos cabelos em direção a uma árvore. 'Realmente moçinha… sua cabeça está a prêmio.'

'Não seria melhor então você a leiloar? Ou não sabe quem realmente a quer?'

Ele gargalhou. 'General Katajo, General Ojain, General Narathel…' Alex riu balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Esta sua idéia realmente é bem tentadora para um caçador de recompensas.'

Axel a soltou logo golpeando-a novamente. Kasumi trincou os dentes sentindo o corpo gritar de dor. Não estava nem conseguindo se proteger direito dos golpes, estava lenta demais. Lutava para tentar não perder os sentidos de uma vez. Se isso acontecesse seria o seu fim.

'Mas nada me é mais satisfatório do que ter você a minha mercê.'

'Humph.' Ela soltou. 'A presa só vale algo quando pagam por ela.'

Axel prendeu as mãos dela com uma corda que passou por cima de um galho, puxando-o logo em seguida para que o corpo dela fosse levantado do chão.

'Estou pensando realmente qual seria o melhor jeito de conseguir mais dinheiro através de você. Realmente a sua ideia não é de toda ruim.'

'Irá trair quem lhe entregou esta teigu?'

Ele sorriu de lado. 'Kitajo sabia exatamente que não poderia confiar em mim quando a entregou.' Esclareceu observando sua presa a frente. Era uma mulher bonita conforme as lendas sobre ela sempre eram contadas a ele desde molecote. Aproximou-se dela e segurou o queixo da jovem, levantando o rosto dela para que pudesse ver melhor os traços delicados. 'Você realmente faz jus as suas histórias Akame da espada encantada. A espada de um só corte.'

Ela se forçou a abrir os olhos e fitou o rapaz a sua frente. Era um idiota. Estava desviando o foco da sua missão por luxúria, nunca seria realmente um bom assassino.

'Seus olhos são castanhos avermelhados exatamente como sempre eu ouvia, mas nunca a imaginei tão bonita quanto realmente é.'

'Desejar o seu alvo não fará você receber sua recompensa.'

'Verdade.' Ele concordou. 'Mas eles querem apenas sua cabeça, posso aproveitar o seu corpo.' O tom era lascivo.

Ele segurou seu queixo com força para se aproximar e passar a língua pelo rosto sentindo o gosto da pele dela. 'Seu gosto é realmente delicioso.'

Agora ela não sabia se sentia-se nauseada pelo maldito veneno ou por sentir ele passando a mão pelo seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, tentando manter seu cérebro ativo e seus sentidos, ou pelo menos o máximo que conseguia dele, alerta.

Não era a primeira vez que passava por este tipo de situação, gritar, implorar para que ele parasse só faria este tipo de homem tornar-se mais agressivo ao passo que ele sentisse cada vez mais ciente do poder sobre a "boneca" que tinha nas mãos e ser capaz de atrocidades maiores como algo macabro que saciasse seu desejo lascivo.

Tinha que ser precisa. Teria apenas uma chance, já que o idiota estava realmente pensando com a cabeça de baixo em vez da de cima e garantindo-se que ela estava completamente a mercê dele.

Sentiu ele apalpando seu corpo e logo as mãos dele levantando sua saia para alcançar sua roupa intima, para tirá-la. Assim que sentiu que ele a tirava aproveitando para passar os dedos por suas pernas abriu os olhos e o viu inclinado a frente. Segurou a corda que amarrava seus pulsos de forma firme e puxou com os braços, erguendo o corpo de leve, mas com a altura suficiente para prender a cabeça dele entre seus joelhos flexionados e girou o corpo para a direita ouvindo o familiar barulho do pescoço sendo quebrado.

Olhou para o corpo de Axel caído sem vida no chão. Não adiantava ter uma teigu poderosa como aquela se não usava a cabeça correta. Respirou fundo soltando o ar devagar e pensando em como soltar suas mãos. Levantou o rosto e franziu a testa. O idiota não sabia nem fazer um nó decente, deveria realmente estar muito confiante que ela estava completamente moribunda. Subestimar o alvo sempre levaria o assassino a falhar. Se tivesse realmente ouvido as histórias sobre ela com atenção deveria saber que uma das suas maiores virtudes era nunca perder o foco na missão.

Suspendeu o corpo e com os dentes conseguiu soltar o nó mal feito, logo caindo no chão com as mãos soltas. Passou a mão na testa suada. Era melhor achar um lugar seguro para se recuperar do efeito daquele maldito veneno, parecia estar com febre. Seu corpo precisava de um tempo para superá-lo. Levantou-se, vestindo em seguida a roupa íntima que havia sido tirada dela. E caminhou até o corpo de Axel arrancando sua teigu da testa. Teria que levar para Wave assim como o nome dos generais traidores. Generais Katajo, Ojain e Narathel, repassou os nomes em sua mente para não esquecê-los. Precisava avisar Wave o quanto antes e pensar em como eliminar os traidores.

Mas agora tinha outra prioridade. Colocou Spectator no bolso do casaco pensando que Zanku realmente ficaria bem decepcionado em saber que a teigu que lhe pertencia havia sido compatível com um idiota daqueles. Com passos arrastados foi até Murasame pegando-a no chão, colocando-a na proteção e prendendo-a na cintura fina novamente.

Passou a mão no rosto que havia sido lambido pelo inimigo e pensou que precisava de um banho o quanto antes. Começou a caminhar devagar entrando pela floresta para tentar achar um lugar seguro para se esconder até superar o veneno.

* * *

Shaolin levantou o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Estava de joelhos no chão, com os dedos cravados na terra. Estava com ódio de si mesmo por ter apenas assistido o que haviam feito a ela sem que ele pudesse fazer absolutamente nada. A mulher que amava estava sendo abusada e logo seria violentada na frente dele e ele apenas assistiria. Sentia o peito doer tanto ou pior como se uma lança estivesse sendo cravada nele e o inimigo estivesse girando-a, rasgando e dilacerando seu peito, divertindo-se com seu sofrimento.

Observou Akame afastando-se e a viu cambalear novamente e se segurar numa das árvores.

'Será que agora eu posso intervir?' Falou entre os dentes fazendo questão de demonstrar todo o rancor e ódio que sentia.

'Eu lhe disse que ela saberia sair da situação.' Ouviu a voz de Miguel atrás dele.

'Vá a merda!' Shaolin gritou erguendo o corpo devagar. Estava ofegante de tanto que tentou desferir golpes em Axel sem conseguir, apenas vendo sua lâmina tão poderosa contra demonios ser completamente inútil contra humanos.

Ele se virou para o seu supervisor que estava em pé com a espada na mão direita. No ápice de seu desespero e como Miguel recusava-se a permitir que ele interviesse já que era uma questão entre humanos, acabou atacando-o.

Miguel o olhava com reprovação. 'Ela é a guardiã das trevas. Seu alter ego. Você deve confiar na força dela.'

'Eu já mandei você ir a merda!' Gritou novamente e mais alto.

Miguel respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Ela logo perderá os sentidos, então você poderá intervir.' Falou a contragosto desviando os olhos dele. Não era o certo, mas diferente do que Azrael pensava também havia ficado tenso com a situação, no entanto ele tinha clara confiança na força da guardiã das trevas daquele universo.

Shaolin arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar. Não esperou nem mais um segundo correndo em direção a Akame enquanto secava o rosto pelas lágrimas de desespero e raiva que havia derramado. Mal acreditou quando conseguiu segurá-la pelos ombros antes que Akame caísse de joelhos no chão.

Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu de leve, fitando-o com os olhos suaves. 'Eu estou morta, Tatsumi?' Ela perguntou concluindo por estar vendo-o e sentindo a pressão das mãos dele segurando seus braços e impedindo-a de cair.

Shaolin a abraçou com carinho e ela aconchegou-se no peito dele fechando os olhos e finalmente relaxando. 'Acho que eu finalmente morri.'

'Perdoe-me Akame… Perdoe-me.' Ele falou apertando-a mais forte entre os seus braços.

'Leve apenas um recado para Wave os nomes dos generais traidores são…'

'Agora não, Akame… Eu vou cuidar de você e quando estiver bem, você mesma dará a lista para ele.'

Ela soltou um suspiro e sorriu de leve sentindo-se bem entre os braços dele. 'Desta vez… a missão pode ser adiada… Estou cansada, Tatsumi.'

'Eu sei, Akame. Eu também.' Ele falou e logo sentiu que ela perdeu os sentidos. Abraçou-a mais forte tocando seu queixo na cabeça dela e sentindo as lágrimas de desesperos novamente saírem de seus olhos. Até quando viveria naquele inferno? Até quando seria incapaz de protegê-la? Até quando aguentaria manter-se sem enlouquecer naquela situação?

Levantou-se com o corpo frágil de Akame nos braços e começou a caminhar em direção a sede abandonada dos Night Raids onde poderia cuidar dela até que se recuperasse e quando ela deixaria de vê-lo novamente. Apertou o corpo mais forte sentindo prazer de senti-la entre eles. Abaixou o rosto e a viu se aconchegar melhor no peito dele. Estava de olhos fechados, cansada, mas agora era possível ver o seu semblante mais tranquilo sabendo que estava sendo amparada por ele.

Shaolin levantou o rosto e olhou para frente, continuou com seus passos firmes, porém o gosto amargo das cenas que tinha presenciado a pouco ainda estava em sua boca enquanto sentia ainda como se seu coração tivesse sido esmagado.

* * *

Shaolin abriu os olhos, sentindo ainda o bolo na garganta. Fechou logo em seguida e levantou a mão para passar nos olhos quando sentiu que alguma coisa espetava seu braço direito, impedindo o movimento.

'Que bom que acordou, meu amor.' Ouviu a voz doce da mãe ao seu lado e logo sentiu ela afagar seus cabelos.

Shaolin virou-se e fitou o rosto da mãe que olhava para ele com um sorriso suave. 'Como você está?' Ela perguntou.

Ele não conseguiu nem sorrir por mais que tivesse se esforçado para isso na tentativa de despreocupar a mãe. Passou a mão esquerda no rosto, secando-o. 'Por que estou aqui?' Perguntou percebendo que ainda estava no hospital.

'Você estava agitado demais, o médico deu um sedativo para que ficasse mais tranquilo. Estamos aguardando os resultados dos exames.' Ela esclareceu a ele. 'Foi medicado também e trocamos todos os seus curativos.' Ela falou passando a mão pelos cabelos do filho. Inclinou-se e deu um beijo demorado na testa dele. 'Nos deu um enorme susto, rapazinho.'

Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro dolorido. Ainda sentia o peito pesado, parecia que conseguia ainda reviver todo aquele momento de desespero por sua incapacidade de proteger a garota que amava. O gosto amargo ainda estava na boca.

'Quem é Akame?' Ouviu a mãe perguntando e nem se deu ao trabalho de se mexer ou fitá-la. Tentou responder, mas ainda tinha o bolo na garganta, engoliu em seco tentando inutilmente fazer ele descer mas apenas o sentiu arrastar mais ainda pela garganta.

'Você falou este nome várias vezes durante seu delírio…' Sakura falou devagar observando o filho com cuidado. 'Estava revivendo algo muito doloroso, não é Shaolin?'

Shaolin não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto para o lado oposto de onde a mãe estava, mas sentiu ela segurando seu rosto e forçando-o a fitá-la.

Sakura estreitou os olhos no filho e reparou nos olhos verdes tão parecidos com os seus transmitir tanto sofrimento que chegou a sentir o coração fisgar de dor.

'O que está acontecendo com você, meu amor?' Perguntou com a voz doce. 'Quem é Akame? Por que queria salvá-la? Porque não conseguia ajuda-la?'

Shaolin levantou-se ficando sentado no leito hospitalar e tentou desviar os olhos da mãe. 'Akame era uma pessoa muito importante para mim…' Ele trincou os dentes. 'Mas eu não podia ajudá-la, só acompanhá-la como um maldito fantasma.'

'Ela estava em perigo?'

Ele assentiu a cabeça, respondendo.

'Foi um pesadelo ou uma lembrança?' Ela perguntou devagar, observando as reações do filho.

'Antes fosse apenas um maldito pesadelo.' Shaolin respondeu com pesar.

'Isso tem que parar, Shaolin.' Ela falou e soltou um suspiro tentando controlar a irritação em se sentir impotente perante ao sofrimento do filho. 'Talvez Apagar possa lhe ajudar a evitar que lembre-se de mais detalhes de sua vida passada.'

'Talvez… Talvez seja uma boa ideia, kaasan. Talvez seja o melhor para mim e Kasumi.' Ele falou com sinceridade.

'Akame?'

'É Kasumi agora.' Finalmente ele esclareceu a mãe.

'Certo.'

Observou o semblante abatido do filho e fechou os olhos pensando em como era dolorido vê-lo daquela maneira. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior.

'Kasumi-chan…' Ela começou a falar devagar e como bem pensou reparou que o filho virou-se para ela com atenção. Soltou um suspiro. 'Vou chamá-la. Ela está na sala de espera, aguardando…'

'Ela está aqui?!' O menino gritou interrompendo-a. A Aura agitou-se novamente assustando a mãe. 'Preciso vê-la.' Disse tentando tirar a agulha.

'Hei! Hei!' Sakura chamou o filho, segurando o braço dele. 'Calma! Fica calmo, Shaolin.' Pediu de forma assertiva.

O menino balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Preciso falar com ela.' Insistiu e finalmente conseguiu tirar o soro do braço. Sakura rodou os olhos pensando que era bem filho dela mesmo. Lembrava-se quando tinha feito a mesma coisa. 'Preciso ver Akame…'

'Ela não é mais Akame.' Sakura falou com voz firme.

Shaolin voltou-se para ela e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Kasumi.' Consertou. 'Preciso ver Kasumi.' Repetiu levantando-se do leito do hospital e se concentrando para achar a presença da namorada. Era fácil identificar a presença dela agora. Estava indo em direção a porta quando a mãe parou a sua frente, segurando-o pelos ombros e fazendo-o parar.

Sakura o fitou nos olhos com o rosto sério. Shaolin engoliu em seco, a mãe sempre tinha o rosto doce, era terrível receber aquele olhar dela. Sentiu quando ela pegou o braço dele e colocou um pedaço de algodão apertando para que parasse o sangramento pela retirada da agulha. 'Precisa pressionar para parar de sangrar.' Orientou o filho que colocou a mão sobre a dela apertando o local. Ele abaixou os olhos mas sentiu que ela segurou seu rosto entre as mãos como sempre fazia quando queria atenção total dele.

'Ela é Kasumi-chan e você é Shaolin.'

O menino abaixou os olhos, fazendo-a franziu a testa. Segurou mais firme o rosto dele. 'Não tenha dúvidas disso.'

'Não tenho, kaasan.' Ele murmurou em resposta.

'Ótimo.' Ela falou satisfeita. Deu um beijo na cabeça do filho e deixou-o continuar seu caminho.

Shaolin empurrou a porta do hospital e olhou para o grande corredor. Franziu a testa e logo percebeu onde ela estava. Sorriu sem acreditar que estava tão perto dela. Tinha vontade de correr pelos corredores, mas ainda sentia todo o corpo dolorido, impedindo-o disto. Ainda tinha o gosto amargo da lembrança que teve antes de acordar.

Parou em frente a porta da sala de espera e abriu mais o sorriso quando viu Kasumi sentada ao lado de Tomoyo-ba-san. Ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu para ele ao mesmo tempo que se levantava da cadeira.

Kasumi caminhou até ele e o abraçou com carinho. Shaolin a abraçou encostando o queixo no ombro dela e fechando os olhos. Era bom demais senti-la novamente entre os seus braços.

'Desculpe-me…' Murmurou ao ouvido dela e sentiu o corpo dela tremer.

'De novo, não, Shaolin… De novo, não.' Kasumi respondeu fechando os olhos.

'Não… não sei se vai dar.'

'Já passamos por isso antes.' Ela falou com a voz calma. 'Faça o que tem que ser feito, Shaolin. Mas não considere que tudo terminará igual. Por favor. Não considere que exista apenas uma opção. A mesma opção de antes.' Pediu e sentiu que ele a apertou mais forte entre seus braços mesmo que sentisse o corpo todo dolorido.

'Eu te amo.' Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

'Eu também… eu vou sempre te esperar.' Ela sussurrou em resposta.

Sakura se aproximou dos dois e sorriu observando-os. Desviou os olhos para Tomoyo que também sorria de leve com os olhos em direção as duas crianças. Soltou um suspiro.

Era irônico constatar que mesmo fazendo de tudo para evitar que a amiga terminasse exatamente num hospital por conta dela, não conseguira evitar que Tomoyo estivesse numa sala de espera de um como agora.

Como se soubesse que estava sendo observada, Tomoyo levantou o rosto e fitou Sakura nos olhos. Sakura engoliu em seco, era estranho como parecia que a amiga no fundo soubesse de tudo, apesar de não ter magia. Caminhou devagar até ela e parou a frente da morena, sorrindo de leve.

'Obrigada por ter trazido Kasumi-chan.' Sakura agradeceu. Sabia como era importante para o filho ver a menina.

Tomoyo sorriu de forma doce para ela. 'Sabe, Sakura-chan… Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu agora ou antes…' Ela começou a falar, fazendo Sakura franzir a testa de leve. 'Kasumi-chan me contou o que está acontecendo com ela.'

'Contou?' Sakura perguntou receosa.

Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça. 'Ela é a pessoa mais importante para mim. E estou feliz em saber que ela confia em mim para abrir seu coração e suas dúvidas.'

Sakura sorriu. 'Você se tornou uma mãe maravilhosa, Tomoyo-chan.'

'Assim como você.' Ela rebateu e desviou os olhos para a filha que ainda estava abraçada a Shaolin. 'Eu só quero que ela seja feliz. Ela já sofreu demais…'

A ruiva concordou. 'Eu também… Quero que ela seja feliz, ela e Shaolin.'

Tomoyo sorriu voltando a encarar. 'Sabe que também pode sempre contar comigo, Sakura-chan. Não preciso saber de tudo… não é necessário que saiba o que se passa com quem é importante para mim, para torcer e desejar do fundo do coração que tudo termine bem. Como eu sempre tive certeza que tudo terminaria.'

Sakura sentiu o bolo se formar na garganta. Como sentia falta do apoio de Tomoyo naquelas horas. Deu um passo à frente e abraçou a amiga com carinho. 'Não sabe como me fez falta, Tomoyo-chan.' Soltou.

Tomoyo a abraçou. 'Sempre acreditei que você seria capaz de superar tudo, Sakura-chan. Tudo terminará bem.'

'Sim.' Sakura concordou. 'Principalmente porque você está ao meu lado aqui. Como sempre esteve.'

Syaoran parou na entrada oposta a sala de visitas e observou a esposa abraçada a Tomoyo. Sorriu de leve, tendo aquela sensação de déjà vu. Pensou que era irônico como apesar de tudo que aconteceu no final, depois daquela confusão toda, lá estavam os quatro. Olhou para o lado, vendo Eriol também parado observando-as. Ele estava sendo ajudado por Marie que tinha o braço do pai sobre os ombros.

'Pelo menos você sempre esteve certo em uma coisa, Hiiraguizawa.' Syaoran comentou, chamando a atenção do amigo que voltou-se para ele com o rosto interrogativo. 'Não existem coincidências…'

'Apenas o inevitável.' Eriol completou, sorrindo de leve. 'No final, não importa o que aconteça… acabamos os quatro num hospital, não?' Falou em tom de brincadeira, apesar de estar todo dolorido ainda.

'Do que está falando, tousan?' Marie perguntou sem entender.

'Estou falando sobre a vida, minha querida.' Respondeu, beijando de leve a cabeça da filha. 'Em como a vida dá voltas, mas no final sempre chegamos onde exatamente deveríamos. Não importa o quanto tentamos burlar ou esquivar-nos do destino.'

Marie deu um suspiro e desviou os olhos do pai olhando sobre o ombro esquerdo para Kazuo que estava parado logo atrás deles.

'Acho que tem razão, tousan…' Murmurou com o tom triste.

* * *

Eriol olhou de esguelha para o lado esquerdo, observando Tomoyo dirigindo o carro. Ele e Marie estavam voltando de carona com Tomoyo e Kasumi para Tomoeda. Não havia a menor condição dele dirigir naquele momento. As duas garotas estavam no banco de trás, caladas. Cada uma envolta em seus pensamentos.

'Obrigado pela carona.' Eriol falou, fazendo Tomoyo virar-se rapidamente para ele e depois voltar a prestar atenção na estrada.

Ela sorriu. 'Não há de que Hiiraguizawa-san.' Respondeu.

Eriol comprimiu os lábios. No fundo, sentia falta de ouvir a amiga chamando-o pelo primeiro nome. Bem, agora eles tinham pouco contato, tirando os poucos encontros em eventos da família Li. Também não podia negar que ainda sentia-se mal em se aproximar dela. Sorriu de forma triste em constatar que apesar do enorme abismo que se abriu entre os dois, agora estava ela levando-o para casa e saído de um hospital. Perdeu as vezes que ela tinha feito isso na outra existência deles e a muitos anos atrás.

Bem, agora os dois eram casados, tinham filhas. E justamente apaixonadas pelos dois filhos de Sakura e Syaoran. Irônico até demais. Ou talvez, não tão irônico assim. Olhou para trás sobre o ombro esquerdo e reparou em Kasumi que estava sentada atrás da mãe. Franziu a testa, reparando na aura púrpura forte e brilhante em volta da menina.

Desde que a conheceu, sempre a achou tão bonita quanto a mãe. Ele, inclusive, não tinha como não compará-la a Tomoyo, mas nunca havia percebido magia nela antes.

Tomoyo olhou de esguelha para Eriol e percebeu que ele observava a filha. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar.

'Você consegue ver?' Perguntou chamando a atenção dele.

Ele voltou-se para ela e franziu a testa, sem entender.

'Magia.' Clarificou, fazendo-o pigarrear.

'Hum?' Não sabia bem o que responder. Sakura e Syaoran decidiram deixar a magia fora da vida de Tomoyo, principalmente por medo pela segurança dela, e ele apenas respeitou a decisão dos amigos. Apesar de que Tomoyo nunca havia precisado de magia para entender das coisas. Na verdade, entendia melhor o que a rodeava magicamente do que ele mesmo, que se considerava um grande feiticeiro.

Kasumi desviou os olhos da estrada e soltou um suspiro. 'Acho que sim, kaasan.' Ela respondeu por Eriol. 'Nee-san e Nii-san levaram um baita susto quando me viram chegando no hospital.'

Marie franziu a testa e olhou para a garota ao seu lado. 'Você nunca teve magia. Como é que aparece agora com esta aura em volta de você?' Ela soltou um suspiro irritada. 'Eu sempre soube que você era mais que uma pirralha gulosa! Mas nunca imaginei isso.'

Tomoyo sorriu de forma suave. 'Mas acho que isso não importa muito, não é? Ter magia ou não, enfim… não muda o que no fundo vocês duas são. Duas garotas normais.' Ela abriu o sorriso. 'E pelo jeito apaixonadas.'

Eriol endireitou-se no banco incomodado com o comentário. Marie soltou um suspiro e Kasumi balançou a cabeça.

'Ainda está confusa por causa das suas lembranças do passado, nee-san?'

'É complicado.' Marie respondeu contrariada ainda.

'É… acho que de ser complicado...'

Marie franziu a testa. 'Você acha que é fácil ter lembranças do passado?' Ela perguntou em tom de desafio. Kasumi virou-se para ela. 'Lembrar de todas as coisas erradas que fez e de todas as decisões erradas que tomou?'

Marie engoliu em seco reparando o olhar de censura de Kasumi por ter levantado a voz para ela. Inferno! Não gostava quando a menina olhava daquela forma para ela, não sabia direito o que sentia, mas era como se de alguma forma parecia errado falar naquele tom com ela. Desviou os olhos, encolhendo de leve os ombros.

Tomoyo e Eriol prestavam atenção no diálogo das garotas. Os dois não podiam negar que sentiam-se tensos com o conteúdo da conversa.

'Não é fácil.' Kasumi respondeu, mas depois sorriu de leve. 'Mas como kaasan me falou…' disse dando de ombros. 'Se é passado, não é mais real.'

Tomoyo sorriu ao ouvir a filha.

'Claro que é real.' Marie rebateu baixinho. 'Você fala isso por que não é com você. Não era você que era um demô-...' reteve-se soltando um suspiro contrariado. Kasumi estava minimizando a situação como sempre. Ela sempre via as coisas de forma prática, mas não dava para ser prática e simples com um passado a atormentando e aquele maldito sentimento de culpa, esmagando o seu peito.

Kasumi inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Um demônio?'

Eriol arregalou de leve os olhos e olhou para Tomoyo que mantinha a condução do veículo. Franziu a testa ao constatar que ela parecia nem um pouco assustada ou surpresa com que a filha tinha falado.

Marie encarou-a novamente. 'Isso mesmo. Você não sabe o que…'

'Talvez.' Ela a interrompeu. 'Tenho a aura com a mesma coloração que a sua. Pensei que fosse fácil para você deduzir isso.' Disse de forma calma.

Marie arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Era claro que se a aura de Kasumi tinha a mesma vibração que a dela, era porque tinha origem do mesmo lugar. Desviou os olhos da amiga fitando os joelhos.

'Você então também foi um?'

'Não.' Ela respondeu e depois meneou a cabeça. 'Na verdade, não sei bem. Acho que me tornei depois… não cheguei a ir para o Mundo das Trevas… O meu inferno foi um pouco diferente.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Mas acho que tão dolorido quanto…'

Marie comprimiu os lábios de leve. 'Você… você foi uma Guardiã das Trevas, não foi?'

Kasumi inclinou a cabeça olhando para a jovem. 'Acho que era assim que Miguel me chamava.'

Marie arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Agora faz sentido você ter o mesmo olhar que Syaoran-ji-san… principalmente quando ele…' Ela interrompeu-se e desviou os olhos da menina.

'Quando matava os inimigos?' Kasumi perguntou com simplicidade e calma.

A jovem engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça confirmando. Eriol olhou para trás observando a menina. Era estranho demais imaginar que ela, a filha de Tomoyo, havia sido uma guardiã das trevas como Syaoran.

Marie franziu a testa observando o semblante tranquilo de Kasumi. 'Talvez por isso tivesse a impressão que você era familiar.'

'Não sei… não me lembro de ter estado no mundo das trevas. Pelo menos, não por enquanto… minhas memórias estão restritas apenas a minha última encarnação…' Ela explicava com o tom sereno. Levantou a mão direita observando a aura púrpura. Sabia que tinha mais poder do que havia se manifestado até agora. Sabia que dentro de si, havia um vulcão próximo de explodir.

'Por que tem magia agora?' Marie finalmente perguntou, fazendo Kasumi sair de seus pensamentos.

'Uma das Cartas de Sakura-ba-san resolveu quebrar o bloqueio que um anjo fez na minha magia. Para eu poder reencarnar neste universo. Aí… o processo de enfraquecimento do bloqueio, foi proporcional ao processo doloroso de recobrar as lembranças da minha vida passada.'

Marie permaneceu calada, ainda fitando os joelhos, lembrava-se de como Shaolin havia descrito que havia encontrado Kasumi em seu escape.

'Por isso não podia usar espadas?' A jovem perguntou em tom baixo.

'Exatamente. Matei muitas pessoas usando espadas. Inicialmente achando que estava fazendo o certo… Depois vi que estava no lado errado… Aí mudei, mas continuei fazendo o que no fundo…' Ela olhou para as mãos com o rosto triste. 'Continuei fazendo o que eu era a melhor. Matar pessoas… Matar demônios… enfim… Matar.' Respondeu calmamente. 'Acho que no fundo eles tem medo que eu volte a ser o que era antes.' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Como se apenas evitar de manejar uma espada pudesse impedir de uma pessoa de fazer o bem ou o mal.'

Tomoyo voltou-se rapidamente para trás e fitou a filha, sorrindo de leve, apesar de perceber o tom triste que a menina falava. Tinha conversado muito com ela sobre isso. E era bom constatar que Kasumi havia entendido que passado era passado. Ela não era mais aquela pessoa que havia se lembrado.

Marie ajeitou-se no banco incomodada. 'Você… Você realmente não… não se importa pelo que se lembra?'

Kasumi meneou a cabeça. 'Às vezes fico triste. Muito triste. Tenho alguns pesadelos ruins. Lembranças muito dolorosas e arrependimentos… muitos arrependimentos.' Começou a falar com os olhos fixos num ponto qualquer. 'Tomei a decisão de matar a pessoa que era mais importante para mim, achando que assim eu a estava salvando…'

Marie arregalou os olhos de leve ouvindo a garota, não imaginava a amiga ao lado tivesse aquele tipo de lembrança tão ou mais dolorosas que as dela. No fundo, realmente achava que seus problemas, suas lembranças, suas dores eram sempre maiores do que de todos. Seu arrependimento era mais terrível do que de qualquer um. Marie fechou os olhos. Pensando bem, todos eles tinham sua carga. Kazuo, ela, Shaolin e até mesmo Kasumi.

'Sabe…' Kasumi chamou a atenção dela novamente com a voz mais animada. 'Tenho saudades de algumas pessoas que eram importantes para mim, mas estou feliz de ter a oportunidade de ter também lembranças felizes da minha infância de agora. De ter vivido dentro de uma família que me ama, convivido com Shaolin e com você de maneira leve e alegre.' Ela sorriu de leve. 'Eu posso tentar me apegar as lembranças tristes e dolorosas da minha outra vida, ou me apegar as lembranças felizes e doces desta minha vida.'

Marie levantou o rosto encarando Kasumi que mantinha o sorriso suave nos lábios.

'Prefiro me apegar ao que eu sou e não ao que eu fui.' Kasumi deu de ombros. 'Não posso mudar quem fui… mas posso ser uma pessoa melhor agora.' Concluiu.

'Você é uma pessoa melhor agora, meu amor.' Tomoyo falou, prestando atenção na estrada, mas sabendo que a filha ouviria. 'Sabe Marie-chan… é importante tentar entender quem você foi, mas principalmente saber quem você é agora.'

Eriol arregalou os olhos com a colocação de Tomoyo. Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Você sempre soube falar a coisa certa na hora certa.' Disse fitando a amiga.

Tomoyo olhou de esguelha para Eriol. 'Você só pode ensinar isso para sua filha, se você também acreditar nisto… Hiiraguizawa-san.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça e soltou um suspiro sorrindo de leve. 'Como sempre… você tem razão, Tomo-... hum... Kurogane-san.'

Marie olhou para Tomoyo e depois para Eriol. Abaixou os olhos, em parte triste, em parte envergonhada. Sentiu quando Kasumi segurou a mão dela com carinho, chamando sua atenção.

'Vai dar tudo certo, Nee-san. Eu sei… tenho certeza, que você é uma pessoa muito melhor do que está pensando que é ou foi.' Falou tentando passar confiança para a jovem. 'Você é especial para seus pais, para os tios, Shaolin, nii-san e para mim também.' Completou sorrindo de forma doce.

Marie mordeu com força o lábio inferior, sentindo novamente os olhos arderem e o peito doer. Fitou o rosto da menina e viu tanto carinho vindo deles. Pensou em como aquela lenda do mundo das trevas era idiota em considerar que os que possuíam olhos vermelhos eram os mais terríveis. Os olhos de Kasumi transmitam para ela agora uma ternura tão grande.

Inclinou o corpo colocando sua cabeça no colo de Kasumi e finalmente chorou de forma silenciosa, tentando colocar parte daquela dor para fora.

Kasumi afagava com carinho os cabelos ruivos sem se importar da amiga estar molhando a saia de seu uniforme escolar. Doía ver Marie assim, principalmente por ela ser sempre tão dona de si.

Eriol virou-se rapidamente para trás vendo a filha e trincou os dentes. Aquele ciclo de dor e arrependimento tinha que parar.

* * *

Sakura caminhava pelo corredor da pousada Funbari que agora se encontrava silenciosa. Os xamãs tinham retornado aquela noite, sabe-se lá de onde, e fizeram uma verdadeira festa. Nunca havia visto a pousada tão animada e tão barulhenta.

À princípio, estranharam a presença de Arthas, mas Anna Asakura avisou a eles que deixassem o "esquisito feio" em paz, pois ele tinha protegido a pousada quando ocorreu toda a confusão dos universos assim como Kerberus.

Na verdade, a senhora Asakura tinha mesmo era prendido o grandalhão e a fera alada na pousada para que evitassem a invasão dos demônios na pousada dela. Estava preocupada por tudo estar acontecendo bem próximo a sua pousada e não gostaria de ter prejuízos.

Kerberus e o grandão adoraram a ideia. Contavam de forma teatral como defenderam a pousada, cada um tentando tirar mais vantagem em suas façanhas na defesa ao território da pousada Funbari. Kerberus informou que havia destruído vários demônios que tentaram se aproximar da pousada com suas Bolas de fogo e sua presença imponente enquanto Arthas contava com entusiasmo sobre ter sido o guardião da senhora Asakura.

Anna apenas rolava os olhos, tentando manter a paciência. O esposo dela o agradeceu entusiasticamente, fazendo Arthas sentir-se mais importante ainda e estufando o peito. No entanto, baixou a crista rapidinho quando Anna o informou que não teria desconto nenhum nas diárias e que teria que trabalhar para pagar por sua estadia porque comia demais e estava dando prejuízo. Quando Kerberus havia comentado que, pelo menos, esperava que o pão duro do marido de sua mestra pagasse sua conta, Anna já foi avisando que Syaoran tinha dado um limite e que, se o ultrapassasse, o bichano teria que dar um jeito de pagar ou ela cortaria o suprimento de alimento e doces para ele.

Os xamãs estavam muito animados e felizes, apesar de parecerem bem cansados. Depois de festejarem, logo se recolheram para descansar, fazendo a pousada novamente ficar silenciosa.

Sakura gostaria de ir embora o mais rápido possível, mas tanto ela quanto Shaolin estavam cansados. Temia permanecer na pousada Funbari e Shaolin ser obrigado a destruir a última chave.

Ela passou pelo quarto onde deviam estar os filhos e sorriu de leve. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Kazuo era realmente seu filho. Ao mesmo tempo que isso lhe dava uma imensa alegria, também lhe causava uma imensa dor no peito.

Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça de leve. Teria que superar isso, não teria como mudar o passado, mas poderia tentar construir um futuro lindo para o filho mais velho.

Tentou relaxar os músculos do pescoço. Ainda estava preocupada demais com Shaolin. O menino fez vários exames e realmente comprovaram que ele teve um sangramento interno, mas que milagrosamente tinha reduzido a nada e no final, foram obrigados a liberar o garoto. Passou a mão no rosto, Shaolin tinha sido levado ao limite dele, colocando a vida em risco para combater a loucura dela.

Sentiu os olhos arderem e balançou a cabeça. Não sentiria mais culpa. Foi justamente a culpa que a levou àquela loucura. Ela voltaria para casa com os dois filhos. Seus dois filhos.

Franziu a testa ao perceber que não sentia a presença dos dois no quarto quando se concentrou. Abriu a porta de correr e não encontrou nenhum dos dois dormindo nos futons. Engoliu em seco. Onde estariam?

Caminhou mais rápido, controlando-se para não chamá-los, ou melhor gritar o nome dos dois. Tentou manter a calma e se concentrou, logo identificando onde estavam. Abriu a porta que dava para a parte de trás da pousada e encontrou os dois um ao lado do outro conversando em voz baixa em tom camarada.

Sorriu observando-os. Syaoran sempre quis filhos com idades próximas justamente para que fossem amigos. Shaolin e Kazuo mostravam uma cumplicidade tão forte agora. Deviam ter passado por um monte de coisas durante o tempo que viajaram juntos.

Shaolin reparou na presença da mãe e virou-se para trás, alertando Kazuo da presença materna. Ela se aproximou e sorriu de leve. Abraçou-os ao mesmo tempo, beijando o rosto dos seus dois meninos.

'Eu posso saber o que os dois rapazinhos estavam tramando na calada da noite?' Ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

Os dois se entreolharam e depois desviaram os olhos sem conseguir responder a mãe. Sakura soltou um suspiro, era tão óbvio…

'Estão falando sobre Marie-chan ou Kasumi-chan… ou sobre as duas?' Ela perguntou sentando entre os dois e não gostou nada de ver o semblante abatido dos dois filhos.

As duas meninas voltaram para Tomoeda com os pais. Tomoyo tinha dado carona para Eriol e Marie, já que ele tinha dificuldade de dirigir logo depois que saiu do hospital.

Tinha percebido que Marie e Kazuo, mal se fitavam e evitavam estarem próximos um do outro.

Não podia negar que estava magoada e decepcionada com Marie… na verdade, com Khala'a. Nunca havia imaginado que ela tivesse usado aquele recurso para apagar suas memórias, mesmo que fosse a melhor das intenções, talvez… talvez se ela soubesse, ela teria ido atrás de Midoriko sabe-se lá para quê e tivesse encontrado o filho. Talvez… Talvez… Mas independente do que seria possível ou não, realmente não gostava quando alguém tomava a decisão por ela, mesmo que fosse para poupá-la de qualquer dor. Ela não era tão frágil como insistiam em considerá-la.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Mas também não podia ignorar que o filho era completamente apaixonado por Marie. Ela tinha que tentar superar e entender que Marie não era Khala'a, assim como Shaolin não era mais um anjo ou o que seja. Shaolin era Shaolin, seu filho. Marie era Marie, filha de Eriol.

Não seria tão fácil assim, mas se esforçaria. Esperava que a jovem também fizesse o mesmo.

'Dê um tempo para ela, Kazuo.' Sakura falou com voz suave, passando a mão na cabeça do filho.

'Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz.' Ele respondeu. 'Ela ainda está muito vinculada a vida dela como Khala'a.' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'Tem que resolver isso primeiro.' O rapaz olhou de esguelha para a mãe e comprimiu os lábios.

Sakura entendeu o que o filho também receava. Passou novamente a mão na cabeça dele. 'Eu vou fazer o possível para superar também. Acho que todos nós…' Sakura fechou os olhos brevemente. 'Todos nós precisamos pensar daqui para frente e não deixar mais o passado nos impedir de seguir…'

Kazuo abriu um sorriso tímido para ela. Sakura beijou o rosto dele com carinho. Estava muito feliz em saber que o rapaz era seu filho, no fundo, gostava dele antes mesmo de saber a verdade sobre aquele terrível acontecimento.

Shaolin observou a mãe e o irmão e sorriu. Estava feliz por eles. Kazuo merecia uma mãe tão especial como ele sabia que Sakura era. Sentia-se um pouco culpado por ter sido ele a revelar de forma bem errada a verdade, o que ocasionou aquela confusão toda. Talvez se tivesse agido de maneira diferente, evitaria aquele sofrimento tão forte na mãe. Enfim… não tinha como mudar o que já tinha acontecido... Franziu a testa de leve, ou tinha?

Abaixou os olhos, observando suas mãos rodeadas pela aura branca. Ela estava forte, muito forte. Talvez, fosse capaz de fazer algo, não?

Kasumi estava certa. Ele estava focado apenas em um desfecho para sua situação. Já tinha considerado certo o seu destino, e talvez até estava certo quanto a ele, mas ele não tinha nem pensado ou considerado outras opções. Talvez pudesse ter outra solução para aquela situação. Não precisava tudo ser como um mini julgamento, já com veredito definido. Não existe verdade absoluta, ele tinha que conhecer a si mesmo e também deslumbrar outras possibilidades de seu poder. Sorriu de leve pensando em Kasumi, queria voltar para ela, queria viver tudo que eles não puderam viver como Tatsumi e Akame.

Sentiu quando a mãe passou o braço sobre seu ombros, chamando sua atenção. 'Como você está rapazinho? Sente alguma dor?'

Shaolin encolheu os ombros de leve. 'O normal.'

'Ele ainda tá todo machucado.' Kazuo comentou. 'E para de falar que são só arranhões!' Já cortou o que sabia que o irmão retrucaria.

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não tenho poder de cicatrização, mas sei que daqui a pouco todas estarão cicatrizadas. É só uma questão de tempo.'

Kazuo balançou a perna de leve mostrando que estava ansioso. Olhou para o irmão e depois para a mãe. Desviou os olhos para um ponto qualquer do pátio da pousada. Queria perguntar sobre Kasumi. Não teve tempo de conversar com a menina e verdade seja dita tinha realmente se assustado demais com a aura em torno dela ser tão forte daquela forma, sendo que da última vez que a viu não havia magia em torno da menina.

Bem… ele nunca foi bom em segurar a língua. 'Hum… Kasumi… Ela lhe contou o que aconteceu com ela?' Kazuo perguntou devagar, medindo as palavras. 'Ela está com uma aura muito forte…'

Sakura olhou para Shaolin que diferente de Kazuo estava com a aura tranquila e não agitada. Tinha um pedaço de galho ou capim na mão e brincava de forma distraída batendo de leve no chão gramado.

'Kasumi e eu nos conhecemos a muito tempo atrás. Quando eu e ela éramos outras pessoas.' Ele começou a responder. 'Por algum motivo para ela reencarnar precisou que a magia que possuía fosse lacrada.'

Kazuo ajeitou-se no banco. 'Hum… a aura dela é muito parecida com… enfim…'

'Com a sua e de nee-san.' Shaolin falou pelo irmão. Sabia que ele estava medindo as palavras, o que era bem estranho de se constatar. 'Ela não foi um demônio, ou não totalmente…' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'A história é complicada. Nem eu e nem ela sabemos de tudo… O universo ou sei lá, o lugar onde nos conhecemos antes era diferente. Havia vários demônios, mas não era o Mundo das Trevas…'

'Você se lembrou?' Kazuo perguntou, mas era a mesma pergunta que Sakura gostaria de fazer.

'Não de tudo. Mas o suficiente para…' Ele soltou outro suspiro. 'Para saber que foi uma merda nossa outra existência.'

Sakura já estava pronta para repreender o filho pelo linguajar, mas não era hora para isso.

Shaolin olhou para mãe. 'Uma droga.' Arrumou rapidamente. 'Foi uma droga.'

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve e passou a mão nos cabelos do caçula. 'Mas vocês dois estão aqui agora, tem a oportunidade de terem uma existência totalmente diferente.' Falou sorrindo, tentando passar confiança para o filho.

'Acho que sim…'

'Acha?' Sakura o questionou, franzindo a testa.

Shaolin jogou o que tinha na mão no chão e voltou-se para a mãe. Tinha que ser direto com ela.

'Kaasan… Sobre a última chave.' Ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

'Você destruir a última chave está fora de questão, Shaolin.' Sakura respondeu com severidade.

Shaolin estreitou os olhos na aura da mãe, observando que ela havia se agitado ligeiramente, mas também notou que nenhuma mancha negra havia se manifestado. Na verdade, desde que havia retornado a si, com Kazuo entre seus braços, a presença da mãe estava mais brilhante e radiante do que nunca. Era até curiosa a forma como a aura dela resplandecia quando o irmão a chamava de "kaasan".

'Preciso fazer isso, kaasan.' Falou com a voz firme. 'Só assim conseguirei as respostas que eu estou procurando há tempos. Preciso me encontrar com o "dono" da chave.'

'Como pode ter certeza disso?'

'Chocolove-sama me deu a dica.'

'Chocolove-sama?' Sakura perguntou, olhando desconfiada para os dois.

'O protetor da quinta chave.' Kazuo respondeu e soltou um suspiro. Olhou de esguelha para o irmão e sorriu. Estava feliz por ele estar bem e ao seu lado. Não queria perdê-lo. 'Ainda bem que você voltou.' Ele comentou, fazendo Shaolin virar-se para ele.

'Eu prometi sempre voltar, não?'

Kazuo concordou com a cabeça.

'O que é isso? Reunião de família?' Syaoran se aproximou dos três com um sorriso, mas logo o fechou ao notar a expressão no rosto de Sakura. 'O que houve?'

Sakura fitou o esposo. 'Estávamos falando sobre a última chave.'

Syaoran ergueu de leve as sobrancelhas. Olhou para o caçula que deu de ombros e depois para o filho mais velho.

'Gabriel ou aquele outro lá já apareceram lhe cobrando isso?' Syaoran perguntou, voltando-se para o caçula.

'Gabriel já havia me avisado que eu preciso destruí-la para encerrar um ciclo de alguma coisa.' O garoto respondeu.

Syaoran olhou para Kazuo que voltou a balançar de leve a perna. Depois voltou para o filho. 'E ele lhe falou alguma coisa sobre o aumento da sua presença mágica? Sobre o que aconteceu com o seu corpo?'

'Ele falou que tudo tinha uma razão de ser… E eu acho que estava certo. Se eu não estivesse forte não teria como…' Ele olhou de esguelha para a mãe que pousou uma mão no ombro dele, sorrindo.

'Você foi muito corajoso, Shaolin. Vocês dois foram.' Ela falou, olhando para Kazuo. 'Estou muito orgulhosa de vocês...' Comentou e olhou para o esposo que concordou com a cabeça.

Shaolin e Kazuo se entreolharam sem graça.

'O importante é que a senhora voltou para nós.' Kazuo comentou.

'Exatamente.' Shaolin concordou com o irmão.

Ela sorriu para os dois e assentiu com a cabeça. 'Então… Se sua aura não estivesse tão forte…' Ela falou, olhando para o caçula. 'Não teria como controlar tantas cartas ao mesmo tempo.'

'Tempo é uma carta muito perigosa.' Syaoran comentou. 'E foi muito arriscado usá-la ao mesmo tempo que as outras.'

O menino endireitou o corpo. 'Precisava proteger Kasumi. Era a única solução.' Ele balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso irônico. 'Ela no final é que aproveitou a parada do tempo e tentou salvar outras pessoas, já que conseguia se movimentar. Ela nunca consegue ficar parada e segura, sempre encara tudo como uma missão que tem que ser cumprida…'

'Ela não é feita de porcelana, não é?' Sakura retrucou o filho. Sabia que ele agia com Kasumi de forma muito parecida como Syaoran agia com ela.

Shaolin soltou um suspiro. 'Ela pode não ser feita de porcelana, kaasan… mas para mim é inadmissível perdê-la novamente.' Falou sério.

'Não pode prendê-la numa redoma?'

'Se eu pudesse, era o que eu faria.' Ele respondeu, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. 'Mas sei que agindo assim, vou transformar a minha e a vida dela num inferno parecido com o que vivemos antes.'

Sakura sorriu aliviada. 'Fico feliz que tenha consciência disto.'

'É…' Ele falou e olhou para o pai e para a mãe, desviando os olhos em seguida. 'Me alertaram sobre isso… na última chave.'

Syaoran passou a mão na cabeça do filho. 'Você sabe o quanto se arriscou usando tanta magia, não?'

Ele fitou um ponto qualquer do gramado a frente deles. 'Eu me arriscaria muito mais para protegê-la e… Também era a única solução para minimizar a situação das pessoas sem magia no resto do mundo. Elas estavam apavoradas. Dava para sentir de longe.'

Syaoran assentiu com a cabeça. 'Foi uma ótima solução. Arriscada para você, mas eficaz para o problema.'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça. 'Então… Tudo, no final, tem um motivo para ser, não?'

'Nisso, você tem razão.' Syaoran concordou. 'Mas se a cada chave que você retorna, volta mais forte, temos receio de como voltará da última.' Ele foi sincero. 'Você chegou no seu limite, Shaolin… Mais que isso não vai aguentar.'

Ele desviou os olhos do pai. 'É uma escolha minha, tousan. Nem você e nem kaasan podem decidir por mim.'

'Você é menor de idade.' Sakura chamou a atenção dele. 'E mesmo que não fosse, não deve colocar sua vida em risco por nada. Entendeu, Shaolin?'

O menino levantou o rosto e encarou a mãe, sério. 'Não, kaasan. Isso é uma escolha minha. Não é a primeira que faço e nem será a última.'

Sakura engoliu em seco reparando o olhar decidido do filho. Como sentia falta dos olhos infantis de Shaolin. Não queria que ele amadurecesse tão rápido. Ela olhou para o marido que assentiu com a cabeça de leve.

Pegou o rosto do filho entre as mãos e olhou séria para ele. 'Para azar seu, você é nosso filho. Não importa o que você foi ou o que você será. Você é o nosso filho.'

Shaolin pegou as mãos da mãe que estavam no seu rosto. 'Kaasan… Eu preciso realmente fazer isso. Entenda que não tem outra solução.' O garoto argumentou. 'Se a destruição da chave é o fechamento de um ciclo, é melhor que se encerre de uma vez, não?'

'Você e seu irmão já fizeram o suficiente.' Sakura declarou, balançando a cabeça.

Syaoran respirou fundo. 'Talvez… como é a última chave… talvez eu posso ir no seu lugar, Shaolin.'

'Não, tousan. Esta missão sempre foi minha. Não sou o primeiro a passar por estas provações, o senhor sabe disso.'

O homem engoliu em seco. Sakura olhou para o marido com o rosto interrogativo.

'Do que vocês estão falando?'

Ele soltou um suspiro e contou com a ajuda de Kazuo sobre Lyra.

Sakura soltou um murmúrio, comentando que, pelo menos, tinham tentado fazer alguma coisa antes de usar de chantagem para que Syaoran fosse para o inferno. Franziu a testa de leve lembrando-se de sua conversa com Aeon. Então Aeon também havia sido um anjo caído? Olhou para o marido. 'Aeon…'

Syaoran confirmou com um gesto. 'Provavelmente, ele também foi um anjo caído.'

Sakura voltou a olhar para o filho e sorriu. 'Aeon me falou que uma vez a missão concluída, volta-se para…' Ela reteve-se e finalmente se deu conta do que as palavras dele queriam dizer, levantou-se e parou a frente de Shaolin segurando-o pelos ombros. 'Você vai voltar com a sua família para nossa casa, está me ouvindo?' Falou quase sacudindo os ombros do garoto, sua aura explodiu de nervosismo.

Shaolin arregalou os olhos. 'Sim… Eu acho.'

'Fica calma, Sakura.' Syaoran pediu parando ao lado da esposa e tentando fazer ela soltar os ombros do filho os quais ela apertava de forma nervosa.

'Agora que eu recuperei o seu irmão, não vou perder você, entendeu, Shaolin?'

O menino até tentou falar algo, mas realmente se assustou com a explosão da aura da mãe.

'Sakura!' Syaoran a chamou mais alto e a puxou para soltar o filho. 'Mantenha a calma.'

Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes tentando se controlar.

'Kaasan!' Shaolin a chamou, levantando-se. Encarou a mãe nos olhos. 'Eu vou voltar.'

'Você não precisa ir.' Ela ainda rebateu.

'Preciso de respostas e apenas nesta última chave as terei. São sobre mim, sobre Kasumi. Preciso entender o que aconteceu e finalmente tentar fechar de forma definitiva isso, para que eu e ela… assim como todos nós possamos voltar para nossas vidas, sem nenhum fantasma.'

Sakura engoliu em seco. Olhou para Syaoran que também tinha o rosto tenso mas compreendia o posicionamento do filho.

Kazuo colocou uma mão no ombro da mãe, fazendo-a virar-se para ele. 'Shaolin prometeu sempre voltar. Ele não vai faltar com a palavra dele.'

O garoto engoliu em seco, já tinha faltado com sua palavra com Akame quando era Tatsumi. Estava com medo de voltar a faltar com ela novamente, mas foi como Kasumi mesma lhe alertou, não deveria considerar apenas aquela possibilidade.

Shaolin levantou o rosto e fitou a mãe que voltou a encará-lo. Tentou sorrir. 'Tousan me falou que se eu não voltar, vocês vão atrás de mim… E eu não quero passar vergonha de ser arrastado pelos pais.'

Sakura sorriu de nervoso e balançou a cabeça. 'Ainda bem que sabe disso.'

Shaolin balançou o corpo de leve. 'Além disso…' Desviou os olhos sentindo o rosto esquentar. 'Não é muito legal fazer uma garota esperar por você durante muito tempo…' Sorriu de forma suave. 'Ela já me esperou por muito tempo.'

Sakura observou o filho. 'Realmente… Não foi esta a educação que eu e seu pai lhe demos.'

Shaolin assentiu com a cabeça. 'Exatamente.'

* * *

Marie olhava para frente enquanto o pai dirigia em direção a pousada Funbari. Estava calada, mais que o normal, desde que tinham saído do hospital poucos dias atrás.

Eriol soltou um suspiro e olhou de esguelha para a filha. 'Tem certeza que quer ir?'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'Falei com Shaolin-kun hoje pela manhã. Ele disse que já está bem e vai destruir a última chave hoje. Preciso e quero estar perto dele.'

'E assim finaliza sua missão, não?'

'Exatamente.' Ela concordou. 'O senhor não precisava ter me trazido. O médico pediu para que mantivesse repouso. Eu poderia pegar o ônibus e ir sozinha.'

'Não… Esta confusão toda aconteceu por causa de Clow-sama. Também faço questão de estar presente quando terminar.'

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos, até Eriol soltar um suspiro incomodado.

 _ **Look at the two of you dancing that way**_

 _(Olho pra vocês dois dançando desse jeito)_

 _ **Lost in the moment and each others face**_

 _(Perdido no momento em cada rosto)_

 _ **So much in love your alone in this place**_

 _(Tanto amor vocês se isolam neste lugar)_

 _ **Like there's nobody else in the world**_

 _(Como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo)_

'Sabe, Marie…' falou, chamando a atenção da filha. 'Viver à sombra de uma vida passada é uma merda.'

Marie olhou olhou para o pai com o rosto espantado, nunca havia ouvido ele falar palavrão antes. Quer dizer… Apenas quando estava com muita raiva ou discutindo, mas nunca de uma forma calma e controlada como havia falado agora com ela. A jovem se ajeitou no banco do carro.

 _ **I was enough for her not long ago**_

 _(Eu era demais pra ela há nem tanto tempo atrás)_

 _ **I was her number one**_

 _(Eu era o seu "número 1")_

 _ **She told me so**_

 _(Era o que me dizia)_

 _ **And she still means the world to me**_

 _(E ela ainda significa o mundo pra mim)_

 _ **Just so you know**_

 _(Assim como você sabe)_

 _ **So be careful when you hold my girl**_

 _(Então, seja cuidadoso ao abraçar minha garota)_

 _ **Time changes everything**_

 _(O tempo muda tudo)_

 _ **Life must go on**_

 _(A vida deve continuar)_

 _ **And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

 _(E eu não ficarei em seu caminho)_

'Você vive sempre assombrado pelo que um dia talvez realmente tenha sido, mas que você não é mais. Você não tem a mesma aparência de antes… Quer dizer, eu ainda tenho essa parte chata que é todo mundo achar que eu realmente pareço fisicamente com o mala do Clow-sama…' Ele falou balançando a cabeça de leve, fazendo Marie rir. 'Mas nem isso você tem. Khala'a ou Esperança ou qualquer que seja o nome do demônio não era parecida fisicamente com você. Você é muito mais bonita.' Ele falou, sorrindo de leve fazendo-a sentir o rosto corar.

'Tousan…' Soltou sem conseguir controlar a timidez.

'Não é à toa que aquele projeto de filho do Li-san tenha se apaixonado por você.'

Marie se encolheu mais ainda, acanhada, não estava com vontade de falar de Kazuo, principalmente com o pai. Eriol olhou a filha de esguelha novamente e voltou a atenção para a estrada.

 _ **But I loved her first and I held her first**_

 _(Mais eu a amei antes e a abracei primeiro)_

 _ **And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

 _(E ela sempre terá um lugar em meu coração)_

 _ **From the first breath she breathed**_

 _(Desde a primeira vez que ela respirou)_

 _ **When she first smiled at me**_

 _(Quando ela me deu seu primeiro sorriso)_

 _ **I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

 _(Eu soube o quão profundo é o amor de um pai)_

 _ **And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

 _(E eu rezei pra que ela encontrasse você algum dia)_

 _ **But it still hard to give her away**_

 _(Mas ainda é difícil entregá-la)_

 _ **I loved her first**_

 _(Eu a amei primeiro)_

'Quando eu comecei a ter ciência da minha vida passada eu tinha… Sei lá… Uns seis anos de idade. Sabe o que é você ter seis anos, mas com lembranças de um velho de mais de 100 anos?'

'Deve ser bem complicado…' Ela comentou.

'Foi uma merda.' Ele repetiu o palavrão, fazendo-a piscar. 'Deve ter sido uma merda para você também, não?'

Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Eu comecei a ter aos dez e já foi bem chato. Mas, pelo menos, foi aos poucos…'

'Sim…' Ele concordou. 'Eu sinto muito, gostaria que não as tivesse nunca. Esta é a lei natural da reencarnação: você não ter lembranças de suas vidas anteriores para ter a oportunidade de viver sem estar à sombra do que foi e ser capaz de pensar no que poderá ser.'

'Acho que tem razão, tousan.' Marie concordou e sorriu de leve. 'É o que o pirralho repete para mim o tempo todo.'

'Shaolin-san?'

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, respondendo.

'Ele está certo.' Concordou com um gesto. 'Assim como Tomoyo-chan também alertou a filha dela.'

'Tomoyo-chan?' Marie surpreendeu-se ao ouviu o pai chamando a mãe de Kasumi daquela forma.

Eriol soltou um suspiro. 'Na minha outra existência… antes daquela confusão toda de Li-san ter que ir para o Mundo das Trevas para destruir as brechas fixas e tal… Eu e Tomoyo-chan éramos muito… amigos.' Terminou de falar sorrindo de leve e fazendo Marie franzir mais a testa.

'Kaasan sabe disso?'

Eriol assentiu com a cabeça. 'Nunca escondi nada de sua mãe. Ela também conheceu Tomoyo-chan… foi professora dela também. Sabe o quanto ela, apesar de não ter magia, é… sensitiva… especial.'

Marie ajeitou-se no banco do carro. 'Hum… Então faz sentido você ficar todo simpático com Kasumi-chan.' Concluiu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele olhou de esguelha para a filha. 'Fomos amigos, não é o que está pensando.' Comprimiu os lábios de leve. Não era bem verdade, lembrava-se bem quando estava perdido em seus sentimentos com relação a Tomoyo. Mas isso era passado. E diga-se de passagem, um passado que era só dele, Tomoyo não tinha as mesmas lembranças.

'Mas você também tem muito carinho por Kasumi-chan…' Ele comentou.

Marie fitou os joelhos. 'Kasumi-chan é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci…'

Eriol franziu a testa. 'Por que diz isso?'

'Ela me passa sentimentos que não sei direito o que são. Inicialmente, pensei que quando ela me olhava atravessado, sentia medo… mas não é bem medo… É um respeito enorme. Como se contrariá-la fosse errado… Esconder dela sobre magia foi tão difícil para Shaolin-kun como para mim. O afastamento dela quando estava chateada por saber que escondiamos algo dela…' Soltou um suspiro. 'Senti demais a indiferença dela…'

'Vocês são amigas a muito tempo… reparei que você não tem muitas, nem na escola…'

Marie encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Gosto muito dela…'

Eriol assentiu com a cabeça. Nunca tinha visto a filha chorar e expor de forma tão aberta seu sofrimento e dor, como quando chorou no colo da filha de Tomoyo. Sorriu de leve, pensando que pelo visto a menina tinha herdado aquele dom de aproximar-se do coração dos que conviviam com ela.

'Kurogane-san…' Eriol resolveu chamar Tomoyo de maneira correta. 'Ajudou-me muito em uma época que foi muito complicada para mim. Ela sempre soube falar as coisas certas nas horas adequadas, além de sempre ser muito observadora…'

Marie sorriu de leve. 'Assim como Kasumi-chan…'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Ela realmente é parecida com a mãe. Fico muito feliz em saber que Kurogane-san teve até mesmo mais sabedoria que eu para orientar a filha com relação ao processo doloroso que Kasumi-chan deve ter passado.'

Marie apertou de leve as mãos e olhou para a estrada. 'Ela falou que matou muitas pessoas…'

'Devem ser lembranças muito dolorosas e terríveis.'

Marie abaixou os olhos. 'Tão dolorosas quanto as de Kazuo-kun… ou Shaolin-kun…'

Eriol soltou um suspiro. 'Cada dor é uma dor diferente. Não é maior ou menor que outra. Cada um tem a sua dor para enfrentar.'

Ela manteve-se calada. Eriol olhou de esguelha para a filha. Sua aura estava agitada. Estava tentando assimilar o que conversavam.

 _ **How could that beautiful women with you**_

 _(Como pode aquela linda mulher em você)_

 _ **Be the same freckle face kid that I knew**_

 _(Ser a mesma face de criança com pintinhas que eu conhecia)_

 _ **The one that I read all those fairy tales to**_

 _(Aquela pra quem eu lia todos aqueles contos de fadas)_

 _ **And tucked into bed all those nights**_

 _(E colocava pra dormir todas as noites)_

 _ **And I knew the first time I saw you with her**_

 _(E eu soube desde o momento em que eu a vi com você)_

 _ **It was only a matter of time**_

 _(Que era uma questão de tempo)_

'Sabe…' Ele voltou a falar, chamando a atenção dela. 'Eu demorei muito para me desvincular da imagem de Clow-sama. Você sabe disso… Na verdade, acho que nunca vou conseguir fazer totalmente isso.'

'Você não é Clow-sama, tousan. Você é muito melhor que ele.'

Eriol sorriu e olhou para a filha rapidamente, voltando a prestar atenção na estrada. 'Então se você acha que eu sou melhor que ele… Eu vou falar uma coisa: eu tenho absoluta certeza que você é muito melhor que Khala'a. Ela fez escolhas que não foram as suas. Você não é ela. Não precisa carregar a culpa dela. Ela já deixou de existir, não tem mais como ela arrumar o que já foi feito. Não é sua responsabilidade tentar consertar isso para ela. Na verdade… Não há como consertar nada mais, Marie.' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'O que você está fazendo é apenas se martirizando e se autoflagelando achando que assim estará pagando por uma dívida ou uma culpa de uma decisão dela.'

Marie franziu a testa e olhou para o pai. 'Como assim?'

Ele soltou um suspiro. 'É muito ruim constatar que nossa filha cresce… para mim, adoraria que você tivesse eternamente 5 anos de idade.'

Marie sorriu de leve. 'Isso é impossível.'

'Ainda bem que sabe disso. E eu também já aceitei a ideia que você cresceu.' Ele fez uma pausa. 'E que não serei o único homem a ocupar o seu coração.'

Marie sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente e apertou as mãos em cima do joelho.

 _ **But I loved her first and I held her first**_

 _(Mas eu a amei primeiro e a abracei primeiro)_

 _ **And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

 _(E ela sempre terá um lugar em meu coração)_

 _ **From the first breath she breathed**_

 _(Desde a primeira vez que ela respirou)_

 _ **When she first smiled at me**_

 _(Quando ela me deu seu primeiro sorriso)_

 _ **I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

 _(Eu soube o quão profundo é o amor de um pai)_

 _ **And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

 _(E eu rezei pra que ela encontrasse você algum dia)_

 _ **But its still hard to give her away**_

 _(Mas ainda é difícil entregá - la)_

 _ **I loved her first**_

 _(Eu a amei primeiro)_

'Mas o que mais dói não é nem saber que eu terei que dividir sua atenção com outra pessoa especial para você. É saber que você encontrou essa pessoa especial e está aceitando abrir mão dela por autocomiseração por algo que outra pessoa fez… Outro ser que não é você.'

'Não é tão simples assim, tousan.' Ela falou, olhando para frente e evitando encará-lo.

'Não é mesmo. Como eu falei no início da nossa conversa: É uma merda viver à sombra de uma vida passada. Mas, sinceramente…' Ele falou virando-se para ela novamente. 'Tenho certeza que você é muito melhor e aprende mais rápido que eu.' Falou, sorrindo novamente e voltando a prestar atenção na estrada.

'Você acha que eu sou realmente mais forte que o senhor?'

'Tenho certeza absoluta disto. E eu não me refiro a magia… Estou falando de força de caráter. Personalidade.'

Ela sorriu abertamente para o pai. 'Nunca imaginei que o senhor estaria falando comigo sobre isso…'

'Sou seu pai. Preciso falar com você sobre isso, para não cometer os mesmos erros que eu cometi a vida inteira.'

'Kazuo-kun é um meio-demônio, pai.' Ela o lembrou.

O homem deu um suspiro. 'É… Mas acho que o pior defeito dele é ser mesmo filho de Li-san. Ser demônio ou meio-demônio… Não é realmente o que me preocupa mais.'

Marie soltou uma gargalhada e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não sabia que tivesse o pé tão atrás assim com Syaoran-ji-san.'

'Li-san sempre foi arrogante demais para o meu gosto. E adorava me dar lição de moral. Detestava isso.'

'Mesmo?'

'Claro… Eu era Clow-sama! Eu deveria saber de tudo e não ele.' Falou de forma dramática.

'O senhor não é Clow-sama…'

'Eu sei… Mas ele não. Então ele deveria me respeitar. Mas ele nunca baixou a crista. Estou avisando… Se Kazuo-san for metido igual ao pai, vou ter que colocar ele na linha. Além disso, Li-san sempre foi malicioso demais… Com dez anos de idade já queria namorar Sakura-san.'

 _ **From the first breath she breathed**_

 _(Desde a primeira vez que ela respirou)_

 _ **When she first smiled at me**_

 _(Quando ela me deu seu primeiro sorriso)_

 _ **I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

 _(Eu soube o quão profundo é o amor de um pai)_

 _ **Someday you might know what I'm going through**_

 _(Algum dia você saberá o que eu estou passando)_

 _ **When a miracle smiles up at you**_

 _(Quando um milagre sorrir pra você)_

Marie balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Sinceramente, tousan, Kazuo-kun é mais parecido com a Sakura-ba-san do que com ojisan. Shaolin-kun é bem mais malicioso que ele.' Falou rindo.

Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para filha. 'Faz sentido. Quer dizer, não faz sentido nenhum… Mas eu já nem quero entender direito.' Ele soltou um suspiro. 'O que quero apenas dizer a você, Marie, é que não abra mão da sua felicidade por algo que está fora da sua existência. Khala'a não faz mais parte dessa existência. Entendeu?'

Marie sorriu para o pai. 'Sabe… Acho que o senhor tem razão. Eu sabia que era muito mais inteligente que Clow-sama.'

'Claro… Eu sou a evolução dele!' Eriol falou brincando. 'Nada mais justo, não?'

'Sim… Nada mais justo e natural.' Ela falou e fitou-o novamente. 'Obrigada, tousan.'

Ele olhou para ela rapidamente para não perder a atenção no caminho. 'Eu é quem agradeço todos os dias por você ser minha filha.'

 _ **I loved her first**_

 _(Eu a amei primeiro)_

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Música do capítulo:**_ _I loved her first - Heartland_

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _Então… agora faltam apenas dois capítulos para finalizar a história! Como Marie e Sakura vão se entender? Será que Marie conseguiu entender finalmente a separar as coisas? O que será que vai acontecer no final com Shaolin? Sakura vai pirar mais um vez se o outro filho morrer? E porque tudo isso aconteceu?!_

 _Todas as respostas serão respondidas nesta reta final!_

 _Beijos e até semana que vem!_

 _Kath_


	79. A Mulher Original

**.**

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 79**

 **A Mulher Original**

Kasumi estava assistindo a aula de biologia, na verdade, estava com os olhos voltados para a vista além dos vidros da janela da sala de aula. Observando de forma distraída as nuvens no céu.

Shaolin ligou para ela pela manhã, bem cedo, informando que destruiria hoje a última chave e então tudo terminaria. De um jeito ou de outro. Pediu para ela não ir ao encontro dele em Funbarigaoka. Estava com a voz triste e culposa. No fundo, ele já tinha decidido o destino dele. Foram poucos anos juntos para tantos e tantos anos separados. Pensou de forma triste. Soltou um suspiro, não poderia convencê-lo do contrário. Deveria ser uma decisão dele, não? Ela não deveria se meter, né? Ele é quem deveria escolher o destino que gostaria de seguir? Ela não deveria intervir, certo?

 ** _Sparkly angel I believed_**

 _(Anjo cintilante, eu acreditei)_

 ** _You were my savior in my time of need_**

 _(Que você era meu salvador quando eu mais precisava)_

 ** _Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_**

 _(Cegada pela fé, eu não pude ouvir)_

 ** _All the whispers, the warnings so clear_**

 _(Todos os sussurros, os avisos tão claros)_

Franziu a testa, pensando que isso a irritava demais. Por que deveria ser uma merda de decisão apenas dele? Bateu os dedos de leve na carteira, controlando a irritação. Por que ele tinha que decidir tudo e ela deveria ficar afastada? Quem Shaolin pensava que era? Tatsumi era teimoso demais! Inconsequente! Ingênuo! Não deveria ter permitido que ele entrasse no grupo Nigth Raid. Ela sabia que ele não era um assassino realmente. Deveria ter sido contra desde o início. Deveria ter sido menos reticente quando Najenda perguntou o que ela achava dele. Se ela tivesse sido firme com relação a desaprovação dele no grupo, dariam um jeito para ele cair fora e refazer a vida de outra forma. Mas não? Achou que deveria seguir a intuição de Leone!

O problema era que ele a lembrava, quer dizer, lembrava Akame no começo da sua vida como assassina, quando chorou agarrada a cabeça de Martha se perguntando se matá-la era o certo porque sentia-se tão triste. Era ingênua e gentil. Até que aprendeu com o "pai" a simplesmente eliminar seus alvos. Não eram pessoas, não eram seres, eram apenas alvos. Aprendeu a desconectar vida a alvo. Um alvo não tinha vida, apenas resistência para lutar ao ser eliminado. Era fácil "ver" as coisas desta forma. Sua única preocupação passou a ser escolher o alvo correto. Aceitar ou não a missão que lhe enviavam.

Soltou um segundo suspiro agora sem conseguir controlar a irritabilidade. Não deveria ter se apaixonado por um baka daqueles.

Estreitou os olhos em algumas nuvens que passavam devagar pelo céu.

Akame não era humana. Nem física e nem emocionalmente. Tinha matado a própria irmã. Superou a perda daqueles que lhe eram importantes um a um. Superou a perda de Tatsumi, certo? Não! Ele aparecia algumas vezes quando ela estava em dificuldade, lutando contra demônios ou muito ferida, doente, no limite. Depois desaparecia. E ela se apegava de forma desesperada a estes encontros, no fundo querendo sempre estar em combate e colocar a vida em risco para que assim pudesse, quem sabe, vê-lo apenas.

Sua vida sempre esteve por um triz, pensou que morreria inúmeras vezes durante batalhas, ou pelo inimigo que combatia ou pelos machucados, consequências de suas lutas. Não morreu. Agonizava, mas não morria…

Viu Najenda envelhecer, adoecer e morrer. Viu Wave envelhecer, constituir família, conheceu seus filhos, levou flores para o tumulto de Wave assim como tantas vezes levou para o de Kurome ao lado dele. Já sabia que viveria eternamente naquele inferno dolorido, desejando muitas vezes inclusive morrer…

 ** _I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_**

 _(Eu vejo os anjos , eu os conduzirei até sua porta)_

 ** _There's no escape now, no mercy no more_**

 _(Agora não há como fugir, piedade nunca mais)_

 ** _No remorse cause I still remember_**

 _(Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro)_

 ** _The smile when you tore me apart_**

 _(Do sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)_

Até que Tatsumi apareceu informando que reencarnaria para resolver uma questão importante. Pediu para ela ir com ele, que já tinha combinado tudo com o que ele chamou de "pai maior". Humph… não precisou de muito para ela aceitar. Akame estava cansada de viver.

Era como se já estivesse tudo, por algum motivo, definido na sua alma. Evitou se apaixonar por Tatsumi… Depois que ele morreu se agarrou aos poucos encontros que podiam apenas se ver. No fundo, esperando por ele. Teve suas memórias apagadas e voltou a se apaixonar por ele. Quer dizer, por Shaolin. Sofreu sentindo-se culpada por sentir pelo garoto que considerava um irmão mais que amor fraternal.

Quando ele declarou para ela que sentia o mesmo, mal acreditou. Explodiu de felicidade de ter seus sentimentos correspondidos. Finalmente poderiam viver o que deixaram de viver como Tatsumi e Akame…

Agora Shaolin apenas havia decidido que não havia como mudar o destino. O mesmo destino de Tatsumi. E depois? Ele voltaria a aparecer para ela como um fantasma quando ela estivesse lutando contra quem? Não era mais Akame. Era Kasumi Kurogane. Estudante do sétimo ano. Será que tudo não passou apenas de uma manipulação para que ela abrisse mão do poder que tinha antes? Por isso Miguel havia lacrado sua magia como parte do acordo? Será que no final, ela tinha sido novamente manipulada?

 ** _You took my heart_**

 _(Você levou meu coração)_

 ** _Deceived me right from the start_**

 _(Me enganou desde o começo)_

 ** _You showed me dreams_**

 _(Você me mostrou os sonhos)_

 ** _I wished they would turn into real_**

 _(E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade)_

 ** _You broke the promise and made me realize_**

 _(Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber)_

 ** _It was all just a lie_**

 _(Que tudo não passava de mentira)_

Fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos com raiva. Parecia um eterno ciclo de sofrimento. Por quê? Por que tudo parecia se repetir? Como se eles estivessem dentro de um loop e não conseguiam sair dele. Tinha que ter uma razão! Tinha que existir uma merda de explicação para a mesma sequência de acontecimentos… o mesmo sofrimento…

'Como se fosse uma punição…' Ela sussurrou.

Abriu os olhos decidida. Para o inferno que era escolha de Shaolin! Miguel que fosse para o raio que o parta em ficar controlando-a. A mãe que a perdoasse, mas não dava para aceitar continuar a ser Kasumi com as malditas lembranças de Akame. Bateu na carteira com força, chamando a atenção da professora como de toda a turma com o barulho seco e alto, chegando a trincar a madeira da carteira.

'Kurogane-chan? Sente-se bem?' Ouviu a voz preocupada da professora.

'Preciso ir.' Ela respondeu levantando-se e caminhando para a saída da sala de aula sendo observada de maneira assustada pela turma.

'Kurogane-chan! Não pode sair assim? Se sente-se mal deve ir a enfermaria.' A Professora foi atrás da menina depois de se recuperar do susto com a atitude dela.

A menina não respondeu, quando a professora tentou pegá-la pelo braço, ela desviou, evitando ser agarrada e voltou-se para a senhora olhando-a duro. 'Não fique no meu caminho.' Disse de maneira fria, assustando ainda mais a professora, que piscou algumas vezes realmente temendo a menina a sua frente. Não parecia Kasumi Kurogane que conhecia.

Kasumi virou-se novamente voltando a caminhar decidida pelo corredor da escola e descendo as escadas rapidamente. Ainda foi chamada pelo inspetor, mas ignorou. Chegou perto da cerca lateral esquerda e com agilidade conseguiu pulá-la sem a menor dificuldade.

Caminhou, pensando em como poderia chegar a Funbarigaoka de maneira mais rápida. Talvez de trem ou ônibus. Estava resoluta a pegar o trem quando reconheceu a presença de Aeon a poucos metros. Caminhou sendo guiada apenas pelo instinto e o encontrou perto do templo Tsukimine. Estava parado com os braços cruzados e debruçado no portão principal.

Aeon quando a viu, abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Sabia que ela o encontraria. Kasumi parou a sua frente e olhou para os lados. Não havia pessoas em volta.

Inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Como faço para impedir o baka do Shaolin de fazer o que está querendo?'

Aeon aumentou o sorriso. 'Sabia que não aceitaria o destino dele.'

'Não aceito o meu destino de voltar a ficar esperando por ele. Se ele quer voltar para o inferno, o céu, sei lá para onde ele quiser ir, eu não aceito. Decidi reencarnar porque ele também reencarnaria. Não vou deixar um bando de anjos idiotas me manipularem. Já deveriam saber que eu não permito ser novamente manipulada desta forma.' Esclareceu de uma vez para Aeon que apenas franziu a testa observando a garota. Tinha alguma coisa dentro dela que o fez engolir em seco. Esperava estar fazendo a coisa certa ajudando-a a impedir que Shaolin voltasse para o plano superior e se afastasse de tudo que ele sabia que o garoto amava.

Kagami parou ao lado de Aeon, observando a menina. Tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios que logo desapareceu reparando tanto no semblante sério de Kasumi como na energia que circulava o corpo da menina. 'Venha… vamos ajudá-la.' Falou estendendo a mão para a menina que a segurou e deixou ser guiada pela figura feminina vestida com quimono tradicional e longos cabelos esverdeados.

'Quem vai me ajudar?' Kasumi perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Todas nós.' Kagami respondeu, virando-se para ela e observando-a pelo ombro direito. 'Nenhuma de nós aceitamos ficar passivas depois que Retorno nos contou de forma aberta e sincera qual seria o destino de Shaolin.'

'Vocês estão aqui… sem que Sakura-ba-san saiba?' Ela perguntou espantada.

'Claro. Somos independentes.' Foi a resposta de Kagami.

Kasumi desviou os olhos dela e virou-se fitando Aeon que caminhava ao lado dela também com o passo apressado. 'Como? Como posso chegar em Funbarigaoka de forma rápida?'

Aeon virou-se para ela, encarando-a. 'Tem receio de voltar a se tornar um demônio, Kasumi?' Perguntou, sem responder a menina.

Kasumi rodou os olhos. 'Isso é besteira. Anjos, demônios, humanos… são tudo o mesmo lixo no final.'

Aeon arregalou os olhos de leve e depois a fitou. 'Palavras duras.'

'Verdadeiras. Não importa a natureza, o que importa é o caráter.'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça concordando. 'Precisará decidir.'

'Já decidi.' Ela o cortou. 'Apenas me oriente como?'

'Assim eu farei.'

'Ótimo.' Ela falou satisfeita.

Logo pararam em frente a árvore sagrada do templo Tsukimine. Kasumi observou os vários seres mágicos parados esperando-a. Sorriram de leve observando-a se aproximar, mas diferente da outra vez, não fizeram nenhuma algazarra. Estavam todas tensas, nervosas. Até as mais alegres estavam com os rostos sérios e fechados.

Kagami parou ainda segurando a mão de Kasumi, apertou-a de leve e virou-se dando um beijo no rosto da menina, antes de se afastar e se aproximar das outras.

Aeon se aproximou dela junto com Luz e Trevas. As três cartas trocaram rápidos olhares antes de fitarem a menina que apenas as observava.

'E então?'

'Você deve lembrar como é o processo, ou não?' Luz perguntou com a voz carregada.

Kasumi franziu a testa de leve. 'Processo?'

'Sua alma é capaz de mudar de natureza. Isso é raríssimo. Além disso, você precisa estar ciente do risco, pois agora não é mais Akame, guardiã das trevas.' Luz explicou.

Trevas colocou a mão no ombro da menina chamando sua atenção. 'Como Kasumi não há total garantia que conseguirá realizar o processo sem sequelas. Precisa estar ciente dos riscos. Não queremos enganá-la.'

Kasumi desviou os olhos de Trevas e observou as outras cartas. 'Está falando com relação a maldição de Murasame?'

'Não foi maldição.' Aeon respondeu, fazendo-a voltar a fitá-lo. 'Você superou a corrupção de Murasame, tornando-se então um demônio. Precisará superar novamente a corrupção de um demônio para que mude seu invólucro humano e seja capaz de expandir seu poder a ponto de ir até onde Shaolin está. Mas precisa ser rápida. Ele ainda está num lugar que é a interseção entre os universos e planos, assim que passar no teste será encaminhado ao plano superior ao qual você não poderá ter acesso.'

'Certo. Então vamos rápido com isso.' Kasumi falou decidida.

As três cartas novamente se entreolharam.

'Terá que superar agora de dois demônios para que o processo seja rápido o suficiente.' Aeon falou. 'Corrupção de dois demônios opostos.'

'Está bem.' Kasumi respondeu novamente de forma calma.

Aeon franziu a testa. 'Não está com medo?'

Ela sorriu de leve. 'Já passei por tantos horrores que acho que deixei de ter medo por mim. Apenas pelos outros. Não quero perder minha família, assim como não quero perder Shaolin. Se tiver que pagar um preço, não me importo.'

Luz sorriu de leve. 'Seu espírito é forte demais.'

'Ele não é forte.' Ela replicou. 'Ele apenas não tem medo, principalmente de morrer.'

Trevas deu um passo para trás. 'Acho que já sabe como é o processo?'

'Precisei me cortar com Murasame, para que o veneno penetrasse no meu corpo.'

'É parecido.' Aeon começou a esclarecer. 'Os demônios passam seus poderes uns para os outros através do princípio do vampirismo. Os humanos não aguentam e enlouquecem.'

'Preciso beber o sangue de um… ou melhor, dois de vocês?'

'Exatamente.' Aeon assentiu com a cabeça. 'E não apenas dois de nós, mas de dois extremos opostos.'

'Luz e Trevas…' Ela sussurrou observando as duas cartas a sua frente que assentiram com a cabeça. Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Vamos então logo com isso. Se o pior acontecer comigo, apenas…' Ela reteve-se fechando os olhos brevemente. 'Digam aos meus pais que eles foram os melhores pais que uma pessoa como eu poderia e muito mais do que merecia ter.'

Trevas e Luz se entreolharam sem esconder a preocupação com a vida da menina.

Kasumi deu um passo a frente. 'Estou pronta…'

* * *

Eriol parou o carro em frente a pousada Funbari. Marie virou-se para a pacata construção tradicional japonesa e soltou um suspiro tomando coragem. Tinha que conversar com Sakura. Precisava tirar aquele peso no peito ou pelo menos tentar e a única maneira de fazer para ela era pedindo perdão para sua antiga mestra.

Sentia o corpo tremendo, não era bem medo que sentia, era um receio tão grande de encarar os olhos de Sakura e saber exatamente o que eles transmitiam em relação a ela: raiva, ódio, rancor?

'Uma vez Sakura-san me falou que o amor não era um recurso para um fim. Era um sentimento pleno.' Ouviu a voz suave de Eriol e não teve coragem de virar-se para o pai.

'O ódio também pode ser interpretado desta forma.'

'Na verdade, o ódio é justamente o oposto… é o recurso que usam para se chegar a um fim que é destruir algo.' Ele replicou.

'Dizem que amor e ódio andam juntos, tousan…'

'Pode até ser… em pessoas comuns… não em pessoas extraordinárias.'

Marie virou-se para o pai e o viu sorrindo de leve para ela.

'Acredite, Marie… Eles não são pessoas comuns.'

Ela forçou um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça. Realmente Sakura-ba-san e Syaoran-ji-san eram pessoas extraordinárias… assim como Shaolin e… Kazuo.

'Quer que eu vá contigo?' Eriol perguntou.

Marie negou com a cabeça. 'Obrigada, Tousan… mas esta deve ser uma conversa entre eu e Sakura-ba-san.'

'Exatamente.' Ele concordou. 'Uma conversa entre você, Marie, e sua tia Sakura e não entre Khala'a e sua mestra.' Falou com a voz firme e viu os olhos da filha tremerem. 'Entenda isso. Se você não conseguir ver as coisas assim, não adiantará Sakura-san lhe dar qualquer resposta, você já estará se condenando.'

Ela desviou os olhos do pai e puxou a maçaneta do carro. 'O senhor tem razão, tousan…' Falou saindo do carro.

Marie caminhou devagar em direção a pousada. Era fácil perceber as presenças dentro dela. Apertou as mãos nervosa. Sentia um peso enorme no peito como se ele estivesse sendo comprimido de forma violenta. Parou e olhou para lado, percebendo que a presença da tia estava na lateral da pousada. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, caminhando em direção a onde a percebia. Olhou rapidamente para o carro e viu o pai parado encostado a ele. Dava para perceber que a aura dele também estava agitada. Preocupado com ela. Acenou de leve com a mão e o viu acenar de volta com a cabeça tentando lhe passar apoio. Ela sabia que ele estaria torcendo pela felicidade dela.

Na lateral da pousada era formado por várias árvores altas que davam uma ótima sombra para as janelas laterais da construção. Caminhou devagar ouvindo o barulho das folhas secas caídas pelo chão que pisava, caminhando em direção para onde sabia que encontraria a tia. Não demorou muito para encontrá-la. Estava parada, encostada em uma das árvores com os braços cruzados. Parecia estar esperando-a. Assim como Marie, Sakura sabia que teriam que tirar aquilo a limpo. Apenas as duas, já que Midoriko não existia mais.

Marie sentiu o bolo na garganta e os olhos arderem, mas tentou se controlar da melhor forma possível. Sabia que a conversa seria dura. Tinha que estar preparada.

Parou a poucos passos de Sakura que a fitou nos olhos sem falar nada. Marie sentiu o bolo na garganta parecer agora que a sufocava ao perceber os olhos de sua antiga mestra olhando-a de forma decidida. Era estranho ter suas lembranças de Khala'a quando a viu pela primeira vez ainda menina a olhando daquela mesma forma decidida. Uma das coisas que mais a tornava apreensiva com Shaolin era justamente quando ele a olhava de forma muito parecida como Sakura. Era como se os dois de alguma forma, conseguisse ler a alma dela pelos olhos verdes intensos e brilhantes.

'E-eu…' Marie começou a tentar falar, mas sentia que a voz falhava. Inferno. No fundo, tinha vontade apenas de chorar e implorar que Sakura a perdoasse.

Sakura respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, desencostando-se finalmente da árvore e dando um passo a frente parando mais perto de Marie, porém não desviou os olhos dos dela um segundo.

'Sei que não estou a frente de Khala'a…' Sakura começou a falar.

Marie desviou os olhos dela, fitando uma folha qualquer do chão. Sentiu finalmente as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos.

Sakura estreitou os olhos na jovem. 'Assim como não posso aceitar que Shaolin continue sendo o que foi no passado… não posso enxergá-la como quem você foi.'

Marie mordeu o lábios. 'E-eu… sinto muito…' Finalmente conseguiu falar de forma falhada.

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Sabe Marie-chan… Não vou negar que realmente aceite e concorde com o que Khala'a fez, mesmo sabendo que ela teve razões que considerava nobre. Ela me tirou a chance de saber de algo importante que havia me acontecido. Independente de ter sido algo triste ou não. Eu tinha o direito de saber, sofrer, lamentar, me culpar e…' soltou um suspiro. 'Tentar superar sozinha ou com ajuda o que Midoriko havia feito.'

Marie encolheu os ombros. 'Eu real-realmente sinto muito, mes-...'

'Não!' Sakura a interrompeu com o tom de voz alto, fazendo a jovem levantar o rosto e fitá-la em desespero. Sakura deu um passo novamente a frente e a fitou com o rosto duro. 'Não sou sua mestra.' Falou de maneira firme. 'Você ainda se considera Khala'a, Marie-chan?' Perguntou de forma enfática.

Marie engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que responder.

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Se você não conseguir superar Khala'a, você me obriga a enxergá-la como Khala'a e realmente não há como eu perdoá-la pelo que fez, mesmo pela melhor das intenções.' Falou de maneira firme. 'Agora… Se você conseguiu entender e aceitar que não é mais ela, que hoje você é Marie-chan… Aí sim… não há nada para eu perdoá-la, apenas desejar que você seja feliz e faça o meu filho feliz.'

Marie cerrou os punhos com força e tinha os olhos baixos. 'Como… como posso simplesmente ignorar ou esquecer de tudo o que vivi como Khala'a?' Perguntou entre os dentes e logo fungando.

Sakura sorriu de forma doce e deu mais um passo, aproximando-se da jovem. Levantou os braços e tocou de leve nos ombros de Marie fazendo-a erguer o rosto e voltar a fitá-la nos olhos.

'Seu pai viveu à sombra do que foi no passado. Você realmente quer cometer o mesmo erro que ele?'

Ela balançou a cabeça negando. 'Mas… mas não consigo fazer como Kasumi-chan…' Começou a falar com a voz embargada. 'Não consigo simplesmente achar que o que eu me lembro, o que sei que foi meu passado não é real apenas porque é passado.'

Sakura sorriu de leve, tinha certeza que fora Tomoyo que havia ensinado a filha a encarar qualquer lembrança da vida passada da filha daquela forma.

'Você realmente acredita que é real?' Sakura perguntou de forma suave. 'Você acha que é real você ainda ser um demônio incapaz de amar? Você acha que é real você ser uma carta aprisionada por um mago que agora a ama como filha? Você acha que é real o ódio que sentia por Clow-sama? O que realmente você acha que é real agora, Marie-chan? O que você tem certeza que é real agora?'

Marie ficou alguns segundo olhando para o rosto sereno da tia e sentiu que ela apertou de leve seus ombros.

'Meu amor por Kazuo é real.' Ela começou a responder finalmente. 'Meu amor por tousan… é real. Ele não é Clow-sama… Assim como…' Fez uma pausa fitando Sakura nos olhos. 'Eu não sou Khala'a.' Completou sentindo como se o peso que sentia dentro do peito aos poucos fosse sendo retirado fazendo-a voltar a sentir o coração bater inicialmente de forma acelerada, mas que aos poucos se acalmava fitando o rosto belo e sereno de Sakura a sua frente.

Sakura sorriu de leve, puxou a jovem para que pudesse a abraçar com carinho. Marie abraçou Sakura, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela e fechando os olhos. Sentia a aura calorosa e acolhedora dela envolvendo o seu corpo. Sorriu de leve. Sakura-ba-san estava certa. Tousan estava certo. Kasumi-chan estava certa. O que era real agora era que ela era Marie Hiiraguizawa. Khala'a era passado. E passado não era real, além de não ser possível de ser mudado.

'Obrigada, obasan…' Sussurrou apertando-a com os braços. Sentiu quando Sakura passou a mão pela sua cabeça e pelas suas costas, num carinho.

'Estou feliz por ter entendido, Marie-chan…' Falou e afastou-se da jovem, ainda segurando-a pelos ombros e a fitando-a com intensidade. Sorriu de lado. 'Tem um rapaz bem nervoso querendo falar com você lá dentro.'

Marie sorriu abertamente. 'E-ele também… será que ele…'

'Ele não conheceu Khala'a. Não tem a menor ideia de como ela é. Sabe das histórias, do que lhe contaram…'

Marie assentiu com a cabeça, lembrando-se do que Kazuo lhe falou no hospital.

'Ele se apaixonou por uma bela moça de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis.' Sakura disse com a voz suave. 'Assim como eu sei que essa mesma moça correspondeu aos sentimentos dele, independente de saber a natureza dele.'

'Sim… Eu o amo tanto, obasan…' Marie falou sem conseguir parar de chorar.

Sakura deu um passo para trás afastando-se de Marie e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção a entrada lateral da pousada. 'Ele está esperando por você.'

Marie não conseguia fechar o sorriso enquanto secava o rosto com a manga do casaco. Desviou os olhos de Sakura e caminhou decidida em direção a porta indicada pela tia. Queria o quanto antes encontrar-se com Kazuo, abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto o amava.

Sakura observou a jovem se afastando, sorrindo de leve. Sentiu quando Eriol parou a alguns passos dela e virou-se para o amigo.

'Obrigado.' Ele falou, inclinando de leve o corpo. 'Muito obrigado, Sakura-san.'

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Acho que conseguiu ensinar sua filha a não cometer os mesmos erros que você, Eriol-san.'

Ele meneou a cabeça. 'Na verdade, quem me ajudou a enxergar a verdade… para variar foi Tomoyo-chan.'

Sakura não conseguiu evitar uma risadinha. 'Tomoyo-chan no fundo sempre soube dar o apoio que precisávamos… independente do que se lembre ou não, não é?'

Eriol assentiu com a cabeça. 'Ela sempre foi uma pessoa especial e muito mais sábia que eu… e principalmente Clow-sama.'

'Nisso… eu concordo totalmente com você, Eriol-san…' Ela falou com a voz divertida. Fechou os olhos brevemente e voltou a ficar séria fitando o amigo. 'Preciso de sua ajuda agora… Não posso perder Shaolin.'

Eriol tirou os óculos e um lenço de dentro do bolso da calça para limpar a lente. 'Se lhe faz sentir-se melhor. Nas anotações de Clow-sama afirmava que o coração partido seria o início de uma nova era. Acredito que o coração partido era o seu por ter descoberto a verdade sobre Kazuo-san.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Então acredita que isso tudo tenha terminado?'

Eriol recolocou os óculos no rosto e desviou os olhos da amiga fitando a pousada. Franziu a testa de leve percebendo a aura fortíssima de Shaolin. Era tão forte quanto a de Sakura… Se ele voltasse da última chave com um poder maior ainda… Em teoria o ser mais poderoso de cada universo era o Pilar que o sustentava. Shaolin estava num nível paralelo ao de Sakura, não poderia passar dele.

'Eu espero que sim, Sakura-san… Eu mais que ninguém gostaria que este ciclo de trapalhada de Clow-sama terminasse de uma vez e bem para todos nós.' Respondeu com sinceridade.

Sakura soltou um suspiro e começou a caminhar em direção a pousada, sabia que seria acompanhada por Eriol. 'Eu espero que sim, Eriol-san… Não sei se aguentaria perder mais um filho… já está sendo difícil demais aceitar que eu perdi um, mesmo que agora tenha recuperado. Perder Shaolin… é algo que não consigo aceitar.'

Eriol seguia atrás da amiga. 'Entendo perfeitamente você… Não há dor maior do que o receio de perder um filho.'

'Exatamente.' Sakura concordou. Caminharam em silêncio até a entrada lateral da pousada por onde Marie havia entrado.

Hiiraguizawa franziu a testa. 'Não sinto a presença das cartas.' Comentou.

Sakura deu um suspiro longo. 'Elas me pediram para resolver uma questão.'

'Questão?' Eriol perguntou com os olhos arregalados. 'Que tipo de questão elas têm? Já falei…' Reteve-se e balançou a cabeça com força.

Sakura observou o amigo em silêncio. Ele voltou a fitá-la e engoliu em seco o incômodo por achar que Sakura dava liberdade demais para demônios. Comprimiu os lábios, tentando se controlar.

'Espero que estejam bem.' Falou por fim.

'Ficarão.' Sakura replicou.

* * *

Kazuo estava ao lado de Shaolin. Os dois debruçados no batente da janela que dava para o quintal do lado de trás da pousada.

'Ouvi sua conversa com Kasumi pela manhã.' Kazuo falou incomodado.

'Eu sei.' Shaolin respondeu fitando um ponto qualquer da vista. 'Não dá para ter privacidade dividindo o quarto com o irmão.'

'Seu tom… não era bom. Você já está considerando que não vai voltar desta última maldita chave, não é?'

'Já sim.' Não mentiu. 'Ainda não estou conseguindo ver uma outra saída.'

'E acha que apenas se desculpando com ela, Kasumi aceitará?' Kazuo replicou com o tom bravo.

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não. Ela está bem brava comigo.' Olhou de soslaio para o irmão. 'Assim como você.'

'Ainda bem que sabe disso. Você é teimoso demais. Não tem nada que ir tentar destruir aquela merda de chave.'

Ele encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Vou fazer o meu melhor, mas realmente… verdadeiramente, não tenho certeza se conseguirei voltar.'

Kazuo virou o rosto, encarando o irmão. 'Quer voltar a ser um guardião celestial como antes, é isso?'

Shaolin devolveu a encarada do irmão. 'Não é o que eu quero. Mas… se esta for a única forma de… sei lá… pelo menos ver Kasumi, eu vou aceitar sim voltar a ser.'

'De que universo, Shaolin?' Kazuo rebateu. 'Ela não é mais guardiã das trevas. Ela pertence a este universo onde oyaji é o guardião.'

Shaolin respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Troco de lugar com Gabriel. Ele está me devendo mesmo. Este universo é muito mais tranquilo do que o outro… está na hora de Gabriel aceitar novos desafios e parar de ficar com receio de colocar a existência dele em risco o tempo todo, deixando tudo para tousan.'

Foi terminar de falar e sentiu um cascudo na cabeça. 'Hei!' Reclamou olhando feio para o irmão.

'Você é um idiota, Shaolin.' Kazuo falou irritado. 'Se você não voltar, vamos eu e os pais atrás de você.'

'Não tem como...'

'Sempre tem!' Kazuo o cortou. 'A gente acha. Não coloque Okaasan em perigo, entendeu? Volte desta merda de chave.'

Shaolin respirou fundo e soltou novamente o ar devagar. Balançou a cabeça de leve e nem replicou. Tinha certeza que eles dariam realmente um jeito de quebrar todas as regras. Franziu a testa de leve, desviando os olhos para um ponto qualquer. Akame também nunca foi boa de seguir regras. Na verdade, ela sempre ignorou as desde que se alcançasse a conclusão da missão. Não importava o quanto perigosa era a missão ou ao que deveria ser submetida. E principalmente, sem se importar quem deveria eliminar para concluí-la. Kasumi tinha aceitado de forma tranquila sua resolução pela manhã. Bem… Kasumi não era Akame. Pelo menos esperava isso.

Shaolin olhou para trás sentindo a presença da prima se aproximando. Desencostou-se do batente da janela e deu um passo para trás. 'Vou dar uma volta.' Ele falou.

'Vai onde, pirralho?' Kazuo perguntou contrariado.

Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Diferente de você, eu sou mais discreto e não gosto de ouvir conversa de namorados.' Disse com o tom debochado, que sabia que irritava o irmão.

Kazuo ergueu o queixo. 'Do que diabos você está falando?'

Shaolin sorriu de lado e caminhou para a saída do quarto. Puxou a porta de correr e logo avistou a prima caminhando em direção a ele. Passou por ela e apontou com o polegar para trás. 'Ele está muito mal humorado hoje.' Avisou ela que estreitou os olhos nele.

'Você é um pirralho muito…'

'Metido.' Ele completou. 'Eu sei disso.' Falou sorrindo de forma zombeteira e se afastando da prima.

Marie observou o primo por alguns segundos, a aura dele realmente estava muito estável e forte. Virou-se para o quarto e deu um passo parando em frente a porta e logo avistando Kazuo estava debruçado perto da janela.

Ele assim que a viu engoliu em seco e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fitando-a. Percebeu que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos, denunciando que havia chorado e muito. Tinha vontade de abraçá-la forte e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas verdade era que não sabia se realmente ficaria bem.

Marie aproximou-se dele devagar brincando com as mãos, tentando se acalmar e achar as palavras certas para falar a ele. Parou a frente dele, fitando-o nos olhos e mordeu mais forte o lábio inferior tentando controlar o nervosismo e acalmar o coração que batia de maneira completamente descontrolada.

Kazuo endireitou o corpo incomodado. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e como sempre o irmão lhe alertava, não era bom em se manter calado.

'Co-como você está?' Perguntou.

Marie sorriu de leve. 'Hum… agora estou bem.' Desviou os olhos dele brevemente para fitá-lo de forma profunda ao mesmo tempo que deu mais um passo a frente aproximando-se do rapaz, que sentiu-se não incomodado pela proximidade dela, mas era dolorido demais para ele estar tão perto dela e não podê-la abraçá-la ou beijá-la. Era torturante.

'Sou Marie Hiiraguizawa.' Ela falou com a voz firme. 'Meu pai é Eriol Hiiraguizawa e minha mãe, Kaho Hiiraguizawa. Tenho 16 anos e estudo na escola ginasial de Tomoeda, mas confesso que prefiro as aulas de magia com o meu pai e o meu primo do que ir às aulas convencionais da escola.'

Kazuo franziu a testa olhando-a sem entender.

'Quero que você seja meu namorado.' Ela falou abertamente, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. 'E como eu sou humana gostaria de pedir que aceite jantar com a minha família para que eles possam te conhecer… Eu juro que Tousan será amigável e se controlará para não tentar quebrar a sua cara.'

Kazuo ainda a olhava desconfiado, sem entender direito. Inclinou a cabeça de lado ainda fitando-a. Não sabia nem o que falar. Abriu a boca tentando formular uma pergunta do tipo: o que ela estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Mas Marie o interrompeu.

'Pois os pais costumam ser muito ciumentos com suas filhas. E tousan…' Ela falou sorrindo de forma doce. 'Tousan é o melhor pai do mundo e sou muito feliz dele ser meu pai. Assim como ele é muito feliz em saber que sou filha dele. Uma filha muito especial… e então… ele tem receio e insegurança por saber que agora terá que dividir o meu amor que antes era apenas por ele com a pessoa mais importante para mim.'

Kazuo abaixou o rosto e sorriu de leve. 'Dividir o seu amor?'

Marie deu mais um passo a frente parando bem próximo a ele que descruzou os braços e levantou o rosto para fitá-la.

'Exatamente. Porque não há como mudar o que eu sinto por você. Não existe a menor possibilidade de aceitar uma vida sem você.'

Kazuo estreitou os olhos nela. 'Sua vida como Marie?'

'Eu sou Marie…' Ela repetiu o que falou para ele inicialmente. 'O que eu fui… não é o que eu sou agora. Como Kasumi-chan falou: Não é real. Real é o que eu sou agora e o que eu sinto agora… por você.'

Kazuo abriu um sorriso enorme e logo sentiu ela finalmente desaparecer com a distância entre os dois e o abraçando pela cintura forte enquanto repousava o rosto no peito dele. Kazuo fechou os olhos ainda sorrindo e a envolveu entre seus braços. Respirou fundo, voltando a sentir o perfume gostoso dos cabelos ruivos dela, como era maravilhoso voltar a senti-la entre seus braços e agora sem medo dela se afastar deles.

Marie se afastou apenas o suficiente para levantar o rosto e Kazuo logo tocou seus lábios nos dela, voltando a sentir a maciez dos lábios e o gosto maravilhoso deles. Não sabia como eles ficariam a partir de agora sendo ele um demônio... meio-demônio, ajustou o pensamento rapidamente, mas tinha certeza que o que mais queria era estar ao lado dela. Ao lado de Marie e principalmente apenas de Marie, sem mais a sombra de Khala'a nos belos olhos azuis os quais ele era fascinado.

* * *

Kasumi sentiu o corpo dolorido. Estava caída no chão e sentia alguns ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo. Ergueu os braços a frente levantando o rosto e o afastando do chão. Estava numa floresta, estava apenas tentando sobreviver quando foi atacada daquela forma, sem nem saber exatamente o porquê pelo anjo idiota.

Sentiu que o ferimento em sua testa sangrava. Olhou para frente e viu os três seres alados. Droga. Será que simplesmente não poderiam deixá-la em paz? Não queria voltar. Por que simplesmente não aceitavam a sua decisão?!

Reparou que o que a atacou se aproximou novamente já com a espada em punho.

'Está avisada Lilith! Ou vem conosco ou temos ordem para matá-la.' Ele falou de forma objetiva.

'Vai a merda! Já falei que não volto para aquele idiota.' Ela respondeu.

Percebeu que o anjo trincou os dentes e se aproximou já erguendo a espada para acertá-la mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos já esperando o golpe fatal que não veio.

'O que pensa que está fazendo, Azrael?' Ela ouviu a voz contrariada do arcanjo que estava para golpeá-la. Abriu os olhos devagar e observou os dois se encarando.

'Agora chega. Ela tem o direito de decidir, foi criada a imagem e semelhança de nós.'

'Ela é humana! Temos ordens para levá-la. Não está vendo que ela está indo em direção ao plano inferior desta forma?'

'Isso você quem está concluindo, Sanvi.' Azrael rebateu.

O terceiro ser alado se aproximou e parou perto dos dois.

'Parem com isso. Realmente não temos provas que ela está tentando achar uma brecha para o plano inferior.' O anjo feminino falou olhando para os outros dois.

'Khrisna!' Sanvi exclamou olhando para sua companheira. 'Está disposta a desobedecer o Pai Maior?'

Ela deu de ombros de leve. 'A encontramos apenas vagando.'

'Ela estava tentando construir alguma coisa.'

'Estava construindo um lugar para me proteger do tempo, idiota.' Kasumi falou entre os dentes e recebeu um olhar enfurecido de Sanvi.

'Cale-se! Você é a vergonha para o nosso Pai.'

'Agora chega! Vamos embora.' Azrael falou de maneira assertiva. 'Nossa missão era apenas convencê-la a voltar para Adão e não para obrigá-la.' Ele falou em tom irritado e estreitando os olhos em Sanvi. 'Não deveria ter machucado-a desta forma.'

'Ela é um demônio!' Sanvi falou entre os dentes. 'Ou logo se transformará em um!'

'Se assim ela quiser…' Khrisna rebateu. 'Ela tem o livre arbítrio, não?'

Sanvi afastou-se dos dois olhando-os com fúria. 'Reportarei a atitude de vocês para Miguel. Ele não ficará nem um pouco satisfeito em saber que deixamos essa humana ingrata viva.' Ele falou sem esconder a raiva. Deu alguns passos para trás, recolocando a espada na cintura e logo batendo suas asas voando em direção aos céus.

Kasumi se sentou no chão observando agora o casal de anjos a sua frente. Olhou em volta tentando achar novamente a espada que tinha usado para se defender dos primeiros ataques de Sanvi que pelo menos evitaram que ela fosse cortada ao meio pelo arcanjo. Não confiava neles. Era melhor se manter alerta. Viu o brilho da arma a poucos metros dela e pensou em ir rastejando até ela para pegá-la, mas sentia ainda várias partes do corpo doloridas demais impedindo-a de se movimentar.

O anjo feminino olhou para ela com desprezo e superioridade. 'Não sei porque Ele resolver criar estes humanos. São frágeis demais. Os demônios pelos menos são mais fortes.'

Kasumi arregalou os olhos. Então os demônios eram fortes! Talvez se tornar um deles realmente a ajudasse a sobreviver já que se recusava a voltar a conviver com aquele idiota que se achava superior a ela. Não queria dividir as tarefas, não queria dividir nada, apenas que ela aceitasse a decisão dele e pronto. Se o tal plano inferior lhe desse liberdade, então era para lá que ela iria mesmo.

Khrisna soltou um suspiro contrariada e começou a se afastar. 'Vamos embora Azrael. Não há nada a se fazer. Vamos reportar a Miguel que ela se recusou a aceitar as ordens do Pai Maior e agora está por conta dela. Sanvi é capaz de distorcer as informações...'

Kasumi chegou a se tremer quando o anjo a olhou e engoliu em seco, desviou os olhos novamente para o brilho da espada que estava a poucos metros dela.

'Vá na frente. Tente fazer Sanvi pelo menos esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Ele está por demais irritante.'

Khrisna concordou com um gesto. 'Realmente Sanvi andava insuportável demais quando é contrariado. Além de ser extremamente puxa-saco de Miguel.' Soltou sem esconder o desapontamento com o companheiro. Logo ela flexionou os joelhos e levantou voou seguindo em direção por onde Sanvi havia desaparecido.

Kasumi observou-a se afastando, mas logo suas atenções voltaram ao único arcanjo que permanecia a sua frente. Assustou-se quando o viu se aproximar mais e se abaixar, tocando um joelho no chão e observando-a de perto.

 ** _Sparkly angel, I couldn't see_**

 _(Anjo cintilante, eu não pude ver)_

 ** _Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_**

 _(Suas intenções sombrias, seus sentimentos por mim)_

 ** _Fallen angel, tell me why?_**

 _Anjo caído, me conte o porque?_

 ** _What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_**

 _(Qual a razão da aflição em seus olhos?)_

'Qual o ferimento mais dolorido?' Ele perguntou.

Ela desviou os olhos. 'Eu já falei que não volto.' Repetiu entre os dentes.

Azrael rodou os olhos. 'Eu já entendi que não quer voltar. Estou perguntando onde está mais ferida. Se a deixar assim, acabará morrendo. Pelo que me explicaram vocês são mais frágeis que nós.'

'Então deve ser mais vantagem ser um demônio mesmo, não?' Ela falou com ironia. 'Assim pelo menos conseguiria me defender melhor do idiota do seu amigo.'

'Ele agiu errado e peço desculpas em nome dele. Sanvi apenas leva ao extremo as ordens que são dadas a ele. É um bom soldado.'

'É um idiota igual a Adão.' Falou ainda contrariada e ouviu ele rindo do desaforo que falou. Voltou a fitá-lo e reparou nos olhos verdes brilhantes. Era muito bonito. Mais bonito que Adão e pelo visto, mais gentil e menos ignorante.

'Venha… vou ajudá-la a se recuperar, Lilith.' Ele falou estendendo as mãos em direção a ela que se encolheu. 'Não tenha medo, não lhe farei mal. Dou-lhe a minha palavra.' Falou sorrindo de leve para ela.

Ela ainda sentia receio, mas não podia negar que as duas belas íris verdes eram fascinantes. Sentiu pela primeira vez o rosto quente como se todo o seu sangue tivesse migrado para suas faces. Ficou ainda alguns segundo encarando-o como se tivesse sendo hipnotizada pelos olhos brilhantes dele. Desviou o olhar, encabulada e assentiu com a cabeça, simplesmente permitindo que ele se aproximasse e por algum motivo apenas confiou e deixou que ele tratasse dos seus ferimentos.

 ** _I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_**

 _(Eu vejo os anjos , eu os conduzirei até sua porta)_

 ** _There's no escape now, no mercy no more_**

 _(Agora não há como fugir , piedade nunca mais)_

 ** _No remorse 'cause I still remember_**

 _(Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro)_

 ** _The smile when you tore me apart_**

 _(Do sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)_

* * *

Kagami abraçava com carinho Kasumi que tremia enquanto tentava controlar a dor. Secou o rosto dela que estava molhado pelas lágrimas de dor e suor.

Aeon abaixou-se, tocando um joelho no chão e observando a menina também com o rosto preocupado.

'Ela tem que aguentar….' Kagami sussurrou agoniada. 'Shaolin vai enlouquecer se alguma coisa acontecer a ela, Retorno.'

Aeon levantou o rosto fitando Kagami com o rosto mais sério ainda. 'Ela é a única que pode trazê-lo. Ele passando pelo último teste não volta.'

Tempo se aproximou devagar. 'Mas e se ele não passar? Ele pode falhar, não?'

Aeon assentiu com a cabeça. 'Sim. Pode falhar assim como eu.'

Tempo franziu a testa. 'Mas isso quer dizer que ele se tornaria um demônio como nós se falhar?'

'Não.' Aeon respondeu rapidamente virando-se para Tempo, mas percebeu que algumas outras companheiras se aproximavam. Algumas assim como Kagami estavam abraçadas a Kasumi que ainda gemia de dor. 'Ele falhando no teste, volta com os poderes que já foram liberados e…' Soltou um suspiro dolorido. 'Terá que aprender a conviver com eles.'

Terra levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando-o desconfiada. 'Você não conseguiu por isso acabou como um demônio?'

'Exatamente.' Respondeu sem rodeios. 'Não é fácil, eu não consegui me controlar e nem mesmo cheguei até o sexto teste.' Desviou os olhos dela. 'Era tentador demais usar os poderes… acabamos tendo o nosso carácter testado a todo momento. Eu não consegui… mas sei que Shaolin conseguirá. Tenho certeza disso.'

'Como pode ter certeza? Shaolin tem um espírito forte, mas tem os seus limites. Não podemos exigir dele desta forma. E se ele quiser realmente voltar para o plano superior?'

'Ele não quer!' Kagami respondeu de forma convicta por Aeon, encarando Terra. 'Eu tenho certeza que ele não quer.'

'Então é simplesmente ele não realizar o teste e pronto!' Terra falou abrindo os braços ao lado do corpo.

Aeon balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não é tão simples assim. Não tenho dúvidas que Shaolin passará no teste se não existir uma intervenção.'

'Por que diz isso?' Terra argumentou.

Aeon olhou para as cartas que estavam próximas a eles, desviou os olhos para Luz e Trevas que apesar de fracas, por oferecerem tanto sangue a Kasumi para que a transformação fosse mais eficiente e rápida, estavam perto das outras também receosas pela vida tanto da menina quanto de Shaolin.

Ele voltou a fitar Kasumi. 'Shaolin foi Azrael. Ele já desceu… vocês devem ter o conhecido por Samael que foi o nome que ele adotou no mundo das trevas.'

As cartas se entreolharam. Algumas sabiam de quem se tratava, outras não. Eram apenas histórias… lendas como tantas do Mundo das Trevas.

'Isso foi a muito tempo atrás.' Aeon continuou. 'Eu mesmo apenas ouvi histórias sobre Azrael, não o conheci quando eu era um arcanjo. Mas sei que ele resolveu ir para o plano inferior assim como o Mestre para obter um corpo físico, já que não permitiram que ele encarnasse num corpo humano.'

As cartas se entreolharam, algumas cochichavam umas com as outras.

'O que eu soube é que ele caiu por amor a uma humana que havia se transformado num demônio. A Primeira humana criada pelo Pai Maior junto com Adão. Existem inúmeras histórias sobre eles… a maioria não se sabe se são verdadeiras ou não. Para mim, eles apenas queriam ser deixados em paz. Soube que quando eles finalmente tiveram um filho, foram obrigados a reencarnar.'

'Eles tiveram um filho? Um demônio?' Bosque perguntou perplexa. 'Como pode existir um demônio filho de uma ex-humana e um ex-anjo? Isso… Isso é lenda!'

Kagami mordeu de leve os lábios, tensa e apertou mais forte Kasumi entre seus braços.

'Khala'a…' Finalmente ela respondeu e soltou um suspiro sabendo que todas a observavam. 'Encontrei Khala'a vagando pelo mundo das trevas quando ainda era um bebê e engatinhava apenas, tinha uma energia enorme em torno dela que fazia com que os predadores se afastassem. Nunca perceberam como apesar de ser um demônio, Khala'a nunca matou nenhum inimigo sempre tentando argumentar ou negociar em vez de simplesmente eliminar? Estão todos vocês vivos justamente por conta disso. Diferente de Ilska e outros que mataram seus inimigos logo depois de beberem seu sangue.'

As cartas se entreolharam, nervosas. Flecha se aproximou passando por entre elas e encarou Kagami. 'Você tem razão. Não existiu nunca um grupo de demônios como o nosso no mundo das trevas. Khala'a era nossa líder, mas sempre se colocou a frente para nos proteger, inclusive, foi ela quem se ofereceu para voltar ao Mundo das Trevas com a Mestra. Ela não era um demônio comum. Era esperta demais. Tinha o dom do convencimento. Não foi a toa que se tornou uma das mais fortes, mesmo não sendo a mais violenta.'

Brilho voou planando a frente do rosto suado de Kasumi e depois voltou-se para as companheiras. 'Então… Khala'a é filha de Shaolin com esta humana que virou demônio?'

'Não… Filha de Samael com Lilith. A única filha que eles tiveram e que lhes foi arrancada. Por isso decidiram aceitar a reencarnação. O Plano superior estava com receio de que… enfim… que isso pudesse ocasionar um desequilíbrio enorme entre os dois planos.' Aeon explicou. 'Isso foi o que eu soube quando ainda era um arcanjo. São história que não posso confirmar.'

Kagami encarou Aeon. 'Mas eu posso. A história é verdadeira. Cuidei de Khala'a até ela crescer o suficiente para se tornar independente.'

'Então conheceu Shaolin antes, Espelho?' Terra perguntou com o tom sério.

Ela balançou a cabeça negando. 'Não. Mas…' Abriu um sorriso de leve e passou a mão no rosto de Kasumi, fitando-a com carinho. 'Eu me lembro quando Khala'a era apenas uma menina… suas atitudes, seu temperamento… era muito parecido com o de Shaolin… e o olhar desconfiado dela…' Abriu o sorriso mais ainda balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Era igual ao de Kasumi. Não é a toa que a jovem Marie tinha tanto receio de Kasumi, principalmente quando esta lhe dava uma ordem ou olhava para ela sério.' Kagami levantou o rosto e fitou as companheiras. 'Ela sabia no fundo que estava falando com a mãe dela e a respeitava como tal.'

Bosque abaixou-se, ajoelhando-se a frente de Kagami. 'Kasumi… foi Lilith?'

Kagami confirmou. 'Tudo leva a crer que sim. Nenhum ser humano é capaz de mudar sua natureza sem morrer. Lilith sobreviveu porque foi a primeira alma feminina criada pelo Grande Espírito. O poder de adaptação dela e a força de vontade para sobreviver dela é acima de qualquer outra alma criada.'

Bosque fitou a menina que estava entre os braços de Kagami, gemendo de dor encolhida. 'Acha que ela sobreviverá?'

Kagami fitou a companheira nos olhos. 'Ela é a única capaz disto.'

* * *

Syaoran olhava para a esposa que estava conversando com Shaolin e Anna. Dava para perceber que a aura dela estava agitada e realmente estava preocupado pela possibilidade de reaparecerem quaisquer manchas na aura da esposa. Estava prestando atenção justamente nisto e constatava aliviado ao perceber que apesar da agitação, Sakura estava com sua presença forte e brilhante.

Kazuo parou ao lado do pai. 'Ele vai ter mesmo que fazer isso, não é?'

'Vai.' Syaoran respondeu tão incomodado quanto o filho mais velho.

'Não seria melhor dar mais tempo para ele? Shaolin tenta disfarçar porque é um pirralho metido pra caramba, mas ainda está com dor.'

Syaoran soltou um suspiro. 'Eu sei… Ele mente muito mal. Mas ele está certo em querer terminar com isso de uma vez. No fundo, é uma droga constatar que ele decidiu o mesmo que eu faria.'

Kazuo balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Ainda não entendo porque ele precisa fazer isso. Shaolin é teimoso demais.'

Syaoran bateu de leve no ombro do filho mais velho. 'Existem coisas que simplesmente devemos enfrentar.'

'Se ele não voltar, Oyaji?' Kazuo perguntou com a voz falhada.

'Vou atrás dele.' Syaoran respondeu. 'Assim como iria se você mantivesse aquela ideia estúpida de voltar para o Mundo das trevas.'

Kazuo assentiu com a cabeça pensando que provavelmente se juntaria aos pais atrás do irmão.

'Vou tentar controlar sua mãe. Ela vai enlouquecer os Assakuras…' Syaoran falou afastando-se do filho para falar com a esposa.

Kazuo observou o pai se afastando e sorriu de leve. Inclinou a cabeça, observando Sakura. Ainda era difícil realmente acreditar que ela era sua mãe.

Sentiu quando Marie parou ao seu lado e sorriu de leve. Olhou de esguelha para ela. Sentiu quando ela segurou a mão dele e entrelaçou os dedos.

'Ele vai voltar.' Ela falou reparando na aura agitada do rapaz.

'Ele não está bem. Está se fazendo de forte, mas está com dor e bem triste.'

Marie observou o primo que sorria para eles. Provavelmente constatando que eles tinham se acertado. 'Ele está tentando disfarçar.'

Kazuo apertou os dedos entrelaçados aos de Marie. 'Não vou me perdoar se ele não voltar.'

'Ele prometeu isso para você.' Ela o lembrou.

'Mas pelo jeito… ele não é muito bom em cumprir promessas.' Replicou sem tirar os olhos do irmão. 'Se ele não voltar, vamos atrás dele.' Disse decidido.

Marie sorriu de lado. 'E você realmente acha que a pirralha gulosa vai deixar?'

Kazuo franziu a testa e virou o rosto, finalmente encarando-a.

Marie ainda tinha o sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. 'As humanas são como os demônios femininos… Quando elas escolhem, são mais terríveis do que se imagina.' Marie voltou a fitar o primo. 'Ele é mesmo muito ingênuo achando que Kasumi-chan vai simplesmente aceitar que ele não volte. Não depois de tudo que ela passou para estar com ele.' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Além disso…' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Sakura-ba-san não vai deixar simplesmente tirarem Shaolin-kun dela. Ela enlouqueceu quando soube sobre você…' Fitou o rapaz com o rosto sério. 'Acha que ela vai agir diferente agora?'

Kazuo ajeitou o corpo. Pensando assim, realmente era ingenuidade que tanto a mãe quanto Kasumi simplesmente aceitariam as coisas numa boa. A mãe foi atrás do pai no inferno, pelo que soube a tal Guardiã tinha se tornado imortal e só aceitou reencarnar para estar ao lado do irmão, abrindo mão de muita coisa.

'Kasumi não pode fazer muito agora e okaasan… ela também não tem como interferir…'

'Isso é o que vocês e os idiotas de asas que estão chegando acham…' Marie falou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça apontando para os seres alados que se aproximavam. 'Eles não perdem por esperar… Eles não tem ideia do que somos capazes de fazer…'

* * *

Kasumi observava Khrisna a sua frente olhando-a com o rosto sério. A arcanjo não fazia questão de demonstrar que não gostava dela, mas isso não a intimidava. Já sabia muito bem como se defender deles, não foi a toa que sobreviveu a tantas investidas deles contra ela, tentando forçá-la a voltar para Adão.

'Você o seduziu…' Khrisna a acusou dando um passo a frente e a encarando. 'Você é o próprio demônio que foi criado para tentar nós, seres celestiais.'

Kasumi franziu a testa e devolveu a encarada. Sabia que Azrael não conseguiria esconder por muito tempo o relacionamento deles. O Arcanjo estava cada vez mais inconformado em não poder tocá-la como queria. Ele tinha lhe falado no último encontro deles quando ele tentou beijá-la e não conseguiu que daria um jeito naquilo, mas não falou como. Apenas pediu que esperasse um pouco mais que ele voltaria. Daria um jeito para ficar ao lado dela.

Desviou os olhos de Krishna que a olhava com fúria.

'Ele apenas me veio fazer algumas visitas e conversar comigo. Apenas isso. Não sei do que está falando. Sabe muito bem que entre humanos e Anjos não pode haver nada.'

Khrisna trincou os dentes de raiva. 'Exatamente… e foi justamente por isso que ele decidiu cair. Você o enfeitiçou de tal maneira que o fez perder a razão e se juntar aos outros traidores do Pai Maior apenas para conseguir um corpo físico.'

Kasumi franziu a testa. 'Do… do que está falando? Como assim Azrael caiu?'

A arcanjo a olhou incrédula. 'Vai dizer que não sabia? Que não sabe onde ele está agora?'

Ela desviou os olhos do rosto bonito de Khrisna. 'Ele disse que… que daria um jeito para ficarmos juntos…' Voltou a encará-la. 'Mas não me disse como. Pediu apenas para eu esperá-lo. E é isso que eu estou fazendo.'

'Ele NÃO tem como voltar!' Ela gritou. 'Ele foi para o inferno!'

'Inferno?!'

'Isso! Se tornou um demônio para obter um corpo físico já que não aceitaram que ele reencarnasse. E tudo isso… é culpa sua!' Acusou-a novamente. 'Ele deve estar sofrendo horrores vivendo naquele lugar terrível por culpa sua! Porque você o seduziu como uma víbora.'

Kasumi deu alguns passos para trás atordoada. Colocou uma mão na cabeça sem saber direito o que pensar. Não poderia ficar sem ver Azrael. Mesmo que eles não pudessem se tocar, mesmo que não pudessem se amar, estar ao lado dele era a única alegria que existia em sua existência. Levantou o rosto e encarou Khrisna. 'Vou atrás dele.'

 ** _You took my heart_**

 _(Você levou meu coração)_

 ** _Deceived me right from the start_**

 _(Me enganou desde o começo)_

 ** _You showed me dreams_**

 _(Você me mostrou os sonhos)_

 ** _I wished they would turn into real_**

 _(E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade)_

 ** _You broke the promise and made me realize_**

 _(Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber)_

 ** _It was all just a lie_**

 _(Que tudo não passava de mentira)_

'Não tem como fazer isso.'

'Aquele anjo idiota que me atacou de forma traiçoeira falou que eu estava indo para o Mundo das trevas, que estava abrindo uma brecha para lá. Então eu sei que eu posso e era isso que vocês tinham medo que eu fizesse. Diga-me como posso fazer isso.'

Khrisna piscou algumas vezes olhando abismada para Lilith. 'Vo-você tem certeza?'

'Claro! Vou buscar Azrael.' Ela respondeu de forma convicta. 'Apenas me diga como, por favor.'

A arcanjo solto um suspiro desolado. Sabia que estava traindo seus semelhantes ao contar para a humana aquilo, mas não conseguia aceitar que Azrael simplesmente tinha caído por ambição e luxúria como todos falavam. Ele amava aquela humana. E sinceramente, ela não conseguia entender porque o amor deveria ser considerado um pecado daquela forma. Voltou a fitar Lilith. 'Eu vou lhe contar, mas saiba que não há garantias nenhuma que irá conseguir sobreviver.'

'Eu vou arriscar.' Ela falou decidida, encarando Khrisna. 'Se eu não puder trazer Azrael, eu prefiro ficar com ele no inferno do que sozinha aqui.'

Khrisna assentiu com a cabeça. 'Então… preste atenção às minhas palavras…'

* * *

Shaolin observou o pai e a mãe que ainda conversavam com os Asakuras.

Balançou a cabeça de leve agradecendo internamente pelo senhor Asakura ter voltado, pois a mãe estava enlouquecendo-os com perguntas que ele simplesmente não teria como responder.

Ela simplesmente não conseguia aceitar o fato que era só ele tocar na chave e pronto. Simples assim. Tinha tentado convencer a mãe a não estar presente, mas quem disse que ela tinha aceitado.

Olhou para o lado, vendo Gabriel aparecer com Miguel ao seu lado. Era impressionante a mudança de comportamento do anjo quando estava acompanhado do seu supervisor.

Sakura virou-se para os seres celestes com o rosto sério. Syaoran fez o mesmo e ainda colocou uma mão no ombro do filho.

Kazuo respirou fundo, observando os seres celestes. 'Acho que preciso falar com aquele anjo idiota sobre Arthas.' Ele comentou para Marie.

A jovem franziu a testa de leve. 'O que tem o grandão feioso?'

'Vou ficar por aqui, Marie. Não tenho mais motivos para voltar àquele inferno. E não tem como o Arthas ficar aqui comigo.'

Ela meneou a cabeça. 'Não seria uma vida fácil para ele. Aqui seria um lugar em que ele poderia até ficar. Os xamãs não parecem se importar muito com a natureza dele, mas é uma pousada. Ter um demônio feio como ele por aqui não vai atrair muitos hóspedes para a senhora Asakura.'

Kazuo sorriu de leve. 'É, não tem muitas opções. Não é certo também ele ficar preso a algum lugar.'

'O ego dele não permitiria que ele ficasse "preso" em algum lugar.' Marie comentou. 'Talvez uma solução seria pedir para Sakura-ba-san fazer o que Clow-sama fez com as cartas.' Ela falou e soltou um suspiro. Não era uma solução na verdade.

Kazuo olhou para a namorada que tinha os olhos tristes. Passou o braço pelos ombros dela, puxando-a para perto dele e beijando a testa dela com carinho.

'Okaasan nunca faria isso. Ela já se sente incomodada demais por não ser capaz de dar mais liberdade ainda para as Cartas. Não conseguiria aprisionar o Arthas e nenhum outro ser.' Ele falou. 'E, sinceramente, Marie. Acredito que nem seu pai pensa mais nesta possibilidade.'

Ela sorriu para ele e o abraçou pela cintura. 'Eu tenho absoluta certeza que não. Ele não é Clow-sama.'

'Então…' Ele falou, voltando a olhar para os anjos. 'Talvez a melhor solução para o Arthas seja, exatamente, o que ele tinha recusado antes: reencarnar.'

Marie concordou com a cabeça. 'É uma solução. Mas se ele não aceitou antes, por que acha que ele aceitaria agora?'

'Ele disse que agora não tem mais nada que o prenda ao mundo das trevas.'

Ela se afastou dele e o encarou. 'Antes ele tinha você, né?'

Kazuo sorriu de leve. 'Sim. Exatamente isso.'

Ela soltou um suspiro e voltou-se para os anjos. 'Acho que é uma boa você conversar com Gabriel agora. Logo, tudo será resolvido.'

Kazuo concordou com a cabeça. Afastou-se da namorada e pegou a mão dela. 'Vamos?'

Ela sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. 'Vou com você para ter certeza que não vai dar um soco em Gabriel-baka.'

'Ele bem que merecia um soco. Ele e o outro.' Kazuo retrucou. 'Mas eu até deixo passar.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Eu só quero que isso termine, Marie. E quero voltar para casa com a minha família completa. Só quero que Shaolin volte desta maldita última chave.'

'Eu também. Vamos lá, então, falar com Gabriel-baka.' Ela falou, seguindo com o namorado para falar com o anjo sobre Arthas.

* * *

Shaolin observava o irmão se despedindo de Arthas. Sorriu de leve e baixou os olhos, fitando o chão. Quando tinha entrado na cabeça do irmão sem querer e revivido todo aquele inferno pelo qual o rapaz passou, lembrava-se muito bem que a única criatura que realmente deu apoio para irmão, mesmo que de forma desengonçada e bronca, tinha sido o grandão.

Dava para perceber que Kazuo estava triste por saber que não o veria novamente, mas sabia que seria o melhor para Arthas. Principalmente, uma vez que o grandão já tinha decidido não voltar mais para o mundo das trevas. Também percebeu que o mundo com os humanos seria complicado. Seria melhor finalmente tomar coragem e encarar uma reencarnação.

Olhou o pai, agradecendo de forma sincera ao grandão por ter cuidado do filho como pôde e, até mesmo a mãe o tinha abraçado, fazendo o demônio desengonçado disfarçar as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos e que ele bravamente reprimia.

Sentiu quando Kero pousou no seu ombro direito, observando-os. 'Não vai se despedir dele, Kero-chan?' O menino falou sem desviar os olhos de Arthas.

Kero cruzou os braços incomodado. 'Eu não. É uma boa esse olho grande cair fora. Não aguentava mais ficar disputando comida e doces com ele.'

Shaolin sorriu de leve, percebendo a mentira do guardião. 'Para de ser bobo. Nos últimos dias você e ele estavam bem camaradas.'

'Eu sou uma criatura mágica belíssima e imponente. Nunca seria camarada de um bicho feio como este.' O bichano rebateu.

'Você está mentindo.' Shaolin falou de forma firme. 'Eu consigo perceber que você está triste. Vai lá se despedir ou pode ser que você se arrependa depois.'

Kero levantou voo e plainou em frente ao rosto do garoto, franzindo a testa de leve. 'Você tem que tomar cuidado com isso, Shaolin-kun.'

'Eu sei, mas é inevitável. Ele já está indo.' Disse, fazendo um gesto em direção ao grandão.

Sorriu ao ver Kero transformar-se em sua forma original e estufar o peito, aproximando-se de Arthas e tentando mostrar indiferença, mas logo estava abraçando o grandão de forma exagerada como tudo que fazia sempre.

Reparou que Arthas virou-se para ele e acenou de leve com a cabeça. Shaolin retribuiu o cumprimento. Em seguida, Gabriel e ele desapareceram da vista de todos.

Olhou novamente para os pais e sorriu de leve, tentando passar confiança para eles. Mais atrás estava Miguel parado, com o rosto sério, olhando para ele. Parecia que estava esperando algo. O quê, exatamente, o menino não sabia. Franziu a testa encarando-o, alguma coisa fazia com que ele simplesmente não gostasse de vê-lo. Verdade que estava agradecido por ele "cuidar" de certa forma de Kasumi. Estreitou os olhos nele, o problema que ele tinha a impressão, depois que Kasumi lhe contou o que estava acontecendo quando se encontraram, que aquele "cuidar" não era algo bom. Ele sabia que era ciumento e tentava controlar-se com relação a isso, mas alguma coisa dentro de si lhe avisava que era muito melhor aquele Arcanjo longe da namorada… Longe dele.

Miguel fitou o garoto que o encarava de maneira demorada. Percebia no fundo, mesmo que ele não tivesse suas memórias ainda, o olhar muito parecido com que ele lhe olhou quando se encontraram no inferno. Lembrava-se de forma clara as ameaças dele em cortar-lhe a língua e fazê-lo arrepender-se do que havia obrigado ele e a ex-humana a reencarnarem separados. Queria os dois longe um do outro ao máximo. Azrael tinha certa razão, não deveria ter agido daquela forma, não deveria ter insultado a mulher com que ele havia escolhido para ser sua companheira. Mas os rumores eram os piores! Esperava sinceramente que um dia, tanto ele quanto Kasumi, o perdoassem.

Shaolin sentiu a mão do pai sobre seu ombro direito e quebrou o contato visual com Miguel para voltar-se para Syaoran.

'Está tudo bem?' Syaoran perguntou, percebendo a aura agitada do filho encarando o arcanjo.

Shaolin deu um longo suspiro, pensando que era melhor terminar logo com tudo e voltar para casa. 'Não é nada. Melhor terminar logo com isso.'

Pai e filho caminharam em direção ao casal Asakura que apenas esperava o garoto tomar a iniciativa.

Syaoran parou ao lado de Sakura e segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando dos dedos ao da esposa. Tentava passar segurança para ela. Segurança esta que pela primeira vez ele infelizmente não tinha totalmente. Preferia mil vezes que tivesse que ser obrigado a voltar para o inferno a observar o filho decidir algo que poderia colocar a vida dele em risco.

Yoh Asakura estava sorrindo para ele, de forma encorajadora. Já a senhora Asakura estava séria, mais séria que o normal, inclusive. Na verdade, todos os xamãs andavam bem ressabiados com ele desde que voltaram. O amigo da mãe, o senhor Tao, trocou algumas palavras com ele apenas para verificar se ele realmente estava vendo Bason, o seu espírito guardião.

Ele falou sobre o senhor Chocolove e o chinês quase morreu de rir quando o garoto falou que o xamã o havia ensinado a perceber melhor seus poderes. Ren Tao, para espanto de Shaolin, respeitava muito o senhor Chocolove, mas dava para ver que se sentia um pouco incomodado pelo jeito dele. Kazuo também o achou excêntrico demais.

Na verdade, os xamãs não se espantaram muito do que contou sobre o senhor Chocolove, mas custaram um pouco a acreditar quando o menino falou que ele tinha lhe dado um curso rápido de xamanismo. Falaram que ele teve foi sorte de principiante e que o próprio nível de magia e energia foi o que proporcionou seu retorno ao corpo.

Shaolin, entretanto, sabia que devia muito ao senhor Chocolove. Foi o protetor da chave mais legal que tinha encontrado. No final, não é que o xamã tinha realmente feito com que entendesse o poder dos ventos do riso. Apesar dele ser um péssimo comediante.

Franziu a testa de leve, vendo que os xamãs mantinham-se um pouco mais afastados, observando-o também. Não sabia se estavam esperando alguma coisa ou se estavam apenas curiosos. A energia que envolvia-os era diferente. Precisaria de um pouco mais de tempo para conviver com eles e entendê-la.

Encolheu os ombros, não gostava muito de ser o centro das atenções e parecia que agora todo mundo estava olhando para ele. Bem, com mais gente por perto, quem sabe a mãe não se sentiria mais tranquila?

'Estou pronto.' Ele falou de forma decidida, fitando a senhora Asakura que estreitou os olhos nele antes de tirar o colar de contas do pescoço.

Shaolin reparou que ela apertou de leve o colar nas mãos e olhou para o menino de forma mais demorada. Ela assentiu de leve, parecendo ter encontrado o que quer que estivesse procurando em seus olhos, e estendeu-lhe o colar. Shaolin respirou fundo. Era a última e, então, tudo terminaria.

 _"_ _De um jeito ou de outro,"_ pensou antes de levantar as mãos, pegando com cuidado o colar das mãos da senhora Asakura.

Arregalou os olhos de leve, percebendo que o colar de contas havia aumentado de tamanho e soltou-o, por reflexo, observando-o circular o seu corpo de forma rápida enquanto as contas brilhavam de forma cada vez mais intensa, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos devido a forte luminosidade.

A última coisa que viu, antes de ser obrigado a fechar os olhos, foi a mãe dar alguns passos em sua direção com o rosto preocupado.

* * *

Kasumi observou o cálice com o líquido viscoso a sua frente. Desviou os olhos e viu a esfera multicolorida atrás da figura exótica que lhe estendia o cálice com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

'E então, Lilith?' Ele perguntou chamando sua atenção. 'Se juntará a nós?'

Ela solto um suspiro irritado. 'Não caminhei por tanto tempo as margens daquele maldito mar de águas salgadas para nada. Não vou desistir.'

'Mas não confia em mim, não é minha cara?'

Ela o olhou desconfiada. 'Você resolveu cair por que?'

Ele aumentou o sorriso irônico. 'Simplesmente porque não aceitei as ordens do que se diz Pai Maior, mas que não nos dá liberdade para vivermos como queremos.' Ele encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Sou criação dele, mas não quer dizer que sou obrigado a pensar como ele. O livre arbítrio também deve ser considerado para os seres celestes, como para todos, não?'

'Acho que sim… Cada um sabe de si.'

'Exatamente.' Ele falou assentindo com a cabeça. Olhou para o horizonte e fez um gesto para que ela se virasse e assim ela fez. 'Está vendo este universo que ele criou e o qual você pertence… existem vários outros. Alguns melhores, outros piores. Então ele resolveu criar vocês para populá-los. Deu a vocês o livre arbítrio que não permitiu a nós. Os humanos podem ser tentados, podem fazer várias escolhas, algumas boas, outras ruins… eles decidem… depois…' Encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Quando a casca humana já não existe mais e a alma volta a ficar livre, se decide se ela tem uma nova chance para reencarnar, ou se deve ser entregue a mim.' Kasumi virou-se para ele com o olhar interrogativo. 'Você e Adão foram apenas os primeiros. Ele criou muitos e muitos outros.'

'Humph.' Ela murmurou. 'Adão era um idiota.'

Ele sorriu novamente. 'Exatamente. Não foi a toa que foi expulso de onde estavam.'

Ela soltou um suspiro. 'O que aconteceu com ele não me interessa. Quem eu quero encontrar soube que foi obrigado a cair pois recusaram que ele encarnasse num corpo humano como eu.'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Sim… Meu antigo companheiro Azrael. O anjo da morte.'

'Então sabe onde ele está.'

'Sim…' Ele concordou. 'Mas você possui um corpo humano, não há como sobreviver no Mundo das Trevas. Os humanos podem viver entre os planos. Nos múltiplos universos possíveis. A única forma de você conseguir sobreviver ao atravessar aquela brecha…' Ele apontou para a luz multicolorida. 'É através da transformação do seu corpo, porém confesso que eu mesmo não posso lhe dar garantias que ao beber o meu sangue sobreviverá. Entre os demônios isso é comum, é assim que os poderes são passados de um para os outros. Mas realmente não sei se o princípio se aplica aos humanos.'

'Por que está me ajudando? Quem é realmente você?' Ela perguntou encarando-o.

Ele desviou os olhos dela por alguns segundos e depois voltou a fitá-la. 'Meu nome é Lúcifer. Fui o primeiro a me rebelar… mas diferentes do que muitos podem pensar…' Ele inclinou a cabeça de leve observando-a. 'Para existir o plano superior é necessário que exista uma base. Apenas sou o representante de uma opção, assim como o Pai Maior é outra. Cada alma é que decidirá para onde quer ir, ou onde possui mais afinidade. O positivo e o negativo. Eu!' Ele abriu um sorriso genuíno. 'No fundo, me considero o equilíbrio daquele que é o Pai Maior.'

Kasumi o observou em silêncio. Desviou os olhos e observou sobre o ombro esquerdo a bela paisagem do lugar que estava pronta para dar as costas talvez de forma definitiva.

'E então, Lilith… Qual é a sua escolha?'

 ** _Could have been forever_**

 _(Now we have reached the end)_

 ** _Poderia ter sido para sempre_**

 _(Agora nós chegamos ao fim)_

Ela voltou-se para ele, aproximou-se sem receio e o encarou nos olhos. Khrisna havia lhe falado que os demônios eram seres horríveis e tal, ela estava a frente de um ser a sua semelhança, ou melhor, a semelhança de Adão.

Tinha olhos azuis claros e cabelos loiros como o sol. Sentia que a energia em torno dele era diferente das dos anjos. Ela temia os anjos, então algo oposto aos seres celestes não era exatamente o que lhe dava medo.

Levantou a mão, pedindo de forma silenciosa o cálice com o sangue dele que havia oferecido a ela. Tinha tomado sua decisão. A questão nunca foi o certo ou o errado. O bem ou o mal. Seu caminho seria sempre seguir as escolhas do seu coração.

Levou o cálice à boca e tomou o líquido viscoso de uma só vez, logo sentiu aquela dor dilacerando pelo corpo. Deixou cair o cálice no chão e se ajoelhou encolhendo-se e tentando desesperadamente controlar aquela maldita dor que parecia que explodia todo o seu corpo. Não conseguiu evitar que um grito de dor saísse de seus lábios. Tinha que ser forte. Tinha que ir ao encontro de Azrael.

 ** _This world may have failed you_**

 _(Esse mundo pode ter abandonado você)_

 ** _It doesn't give you reason why_**

 _(Isso não justifica o porque)_

 ** _You could have chosen a different path in life_**

 _(Você poderia ter escolhido um outro caminho em sua vida)_

* * *

Kasumi abriu os olhos, sentia ao corpo todo dolorido, a cabeça latejava e sentia como todas as células do seu corpo estivessem explodindo.

'Kasumi?' Ouviu a voz preocupada de Kagami e sentiu ela segurando seus ombros para não cair novamente no chão.

Kagami levantou o rosto e fitou Aeon que observava com o rosto tenso para a menina. 'Kasumi… você me ouve?' Perguntou com o rosto preocupado. Desviou os olhos de Aeon que observou Trevas e Luz que ainda estavam amparadas por algumas companheiras. Elas tinham cedido sangue demais para a menina. Precisariam de um tempo para se recuperarem.

'Eu estou pronta.' Kagami ouviu a voz sussurrada de Kasumi que afastou delicadamente as mãos dela de seus ombros e levantou o rosto. Kagami engoliu em seco, observando os olhos que antes eram tão inocentes, tornarem-se exatamente como os olhos dos mais temidos demônios do mundo das trevas.

Kasumi respirou fundo e levantou-se devagar. Ainda sentia o corpo tremendo levemente, mas sorriu de leve sentindo a magia circulando de forma violenta em torno de seu corpo agora não mais restrito ao invólucro frágil humano. A mesma sensação da primeira vez que havia feito aquela escolha. Com Murasame, foi transformando-se aos poucos… Não foi um processo tão dolorido e violento como da primeira vez e agora.

Kagami deu alguns passos para trás olhando abismada a menina ou melhor para a imagem da jovem a sua frente. Luz e Trevas sorriram satisfeitas observando-a, assim como as outras. Sabiam que ela conseguiria.

Aeon franziu a testa e pela primeira vez conseguiu deslumbrar verdadeiramente o poder da garota. Era mais forte do que o Mestre quando ele tinha a natureza das trevas. Kasumi, Akame, ou melhor, Lilith não era um demônio por acidente. Tinha aquela habilidade desde o início dos tempos, não era a toa que Miguel morria de medo dela. Pensou que tinha que ser rápido. Logo a presença dela chamaria a atenção. Era forte demais.

'Você conseguiu subjugar Murasame. Acha que consegue subjugar dois artefatos das trevas aprisionados?' Ele perguntou.

'Onde estão?' Ela perguntou e ele apontou para Escudo e Espada que estavam circulado pelas correntes mágicas impostas por Clow. Ela voltou-se para ele. 'Por que preciso deles?'

'A espada é um artefato das trevas, combinada a sua magia é capaz de você conseguir criar um rasgo entre os universos com a lâmina, separando as cordas. E então…' Ele soltou suspiro. 'Espero que chegue até Shaolin a tempo.'

Kasumi assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou até os dois objetos. Observando todas as outras criaturas mágicas afastarem-se. Sabiam que precisaria de uma força muito poderosa para quebrar as correntes que aprisionavam os dois objetos. Nenhuma delas era capaz de fazer isso, uma vez que estavam limitadas como cartas, mas Kasumi agora era um demônio livre.

* * *

Miguel observava Shaolin envolvido pelas contas da xamã Assakura. Estava mais afastado do casal Li. Reparou que Sakura mostrava-se com a aura agitada agora e logo a viu questionando o marido.

'Está demorando muito, não?' Ouviu ela perguntar incomodada.

Reparou que Syaoran virou-se encarando-o pelo ombro direito. Sentiu-se incomodado e apertou de leve as mãos nos braços que estavam cruzados. Reparou que a aura dele também começava a se ficar agitada. Isso poderia ser perigoso, estava ali justamente para impedirem que fizessem uma intervenção e colocassem a existência de Azrael em perigo.

Observou o meio-demônio se aproximando do casal. Também agitado.

'Oyaji, tem alguma coisa errada.'

'Do que você está falando?' Syaoran perguntou, olhando para o filho.

'Sempre que ele ficava em transe, a presença dele não aumentava. Pelo contrário, ela diminuía. Tem alguma coisa errada.' Kazuo repetiu, incomodado.

Miguel franziu a testa. O meio-demônio já tinha percebido. Droga!

'Tem certeza?' Syaoran perguntou nervoso.

'Absoluta. Melhor tirar ele dali.'

A aura de Sakura agora explodiu, Miguel descruzou os braços e começou a se aproximar.

'Ele falou que se tirássemos a chave da mão…' Sakura falou nervosa. Fez uma breve pausa. 'Ele não está com nenhuma chave na mão. Que droga que está acontecendo?' Perguntou, aproximando-se do filho e desviou os olhos para Anna. 'O que está acontecendo?'

Os Asakura se entreolharam e depois Anna fitou Sakura. 'Não sabemos, apenas temos uma ideia.'

'Mas já é alguma coisa. O que está acontecendo com o meu filho?'

'A magia dele está crescendo de forma exponencial. As contas que estão ao redor dele estão retendo este poder. Se ele sair daí, o corpo dele não aguentará.'

'Como é que é? Tira o meu filho daí, então!'

'Ele só pode sair quando a magia dele diminuir.' Anna respondeu. 'E não é isso que está acontecendo, eu sinto muito.'

Sakura virou-se para Syaoran que também não sabia o que fazer. 'Temos que dar um jeito de tirá-lo daí.'

'Eu não sei o que fazer.' Syaoran falou com sinceridade.

'Syaoran… eu não quero perder um filho de novo.' Ela falou entre os dentes. 'Temos que tirá-lo daí.'

Miguel observou Syaoran materializando sua espada. Droga de humanos limitados! Por que não aceitavam a verdade e pronto?!

'Afastem-se, eu vou cortar as contas.' Syoran falou.

Miguel parou a frente de Syaoran e o encarou com o rosto sério. 'Cortando a barreira você coloca a existência dele, tanto neste plano quanto no meu, em xeque. Fique calmo.'

'Não dá para ficar calmo com um filho nesta situação.'

'Tente!' Ordenou. 'Se estou me esforçando para isso, faça o mesmo.'

Syaoran franziu a testa e encarou Miguel. 'Eu já falei… Ele é meu filho. Entendeu?'

'Você é pai apenas do invólucro humano em que ele se encontra agora. Não vou permitir que coloque a existência dele em risco por medo.'

'Eu já estou de saco cheio de você.'

Kazuo segurou o braço de Syaoran. 'Fica frio, oyaji. Isso não vai resolver a situação do Shaolin agora.'

'Se ele sabe tanto do plano superior, então por que não nos dá uma solução em vez de ficar só olhando para a minha cara?'

'Porque não tem solução. Ele voltará para onde pertence. Apenas isso.' Miguel respondeu a verdade e engoliu em seco quando sentiu a aproximação de Sakura e olhar dela fatal para ele.

'Eu já tive um filho tirado de mim por um demônio, não vou permitir que um anjo agora me tire o outro.' Ela falou entre os dentes. 'Diga logo como eu faço para tirá-lo desta situação!'

'Não cabe a mim decidir isso. Sei o meu lugar.' Respondeu devolvendo a encarada dela. 'A decisão é dele e do Pai Maior.'

Estava para impedi-la quando sentiu uma energia enorme explodir ao longe. Inferno! Conhecia aquela energia, não era possível que ela tenha conseguido elevar a magia daquela forma? Não como humana!

Syaoran e Kazuo, assim como os outros, perceberam a explosão da magia.

'Que merda é esta?' Kazuo perguntou e encarou o anjo que mostrava-se desorientado.

'Vocês não fecharam a droga de todas as brechas?' Syaoran perguntou em tom recriminatório.

'Não é possível… todas as brechas… Elas foram fechadas.' Ele tentou responder.

'E como explica esta energia das trevas?' Syaoran gritou com Miguel.

Sakura olhou para o marido. 'O que é isso?'

'É a energia de um demônio superior.' Anna Assakura respondeu de forma calma.

* * *

Tomoyo olhava enfurecida para o rosto da diretora da escola de Tomoeda que estava do outro lado da mesa. A senhora acabara de relatar a ela a atitude da filha.

Tomoyo tinha sentido um aperto no peito a quase uma hora atrás enquanto estava dando aula de canto. Como sempre seguiu sua intuição em tudo na vida, simplesmente parou a aula, finalizando-a antes do tempo e seguindo em direção a escola de Tomoeda para ver a filha. Precisava desesperadamente saber se a Kasumi estava bem.

Quando chegou na escola e pediu para chamarem a menina, foi solicitado que se encontrasse com a diretora e agora lá estava ela a frente da senhora que lhe relatava o acontecido.

'Como assim ela saiu no meio da aula?!' Tomoyo não conseguiu controlar a voz alterada e batendo as mãos da mesa. Inclinou-se em direção da senhora com o olhar perigoso. 'Onde está a minha filha?!'

A diretora pigarreou. 'Entenda Kurogane-san… Ela se levantou durante uma das aula e saiu desobedecendo inclusive ordens da professora.'

'Kasumi-chan nunca faria isso sem motivo!'

A diretora ajeitou-se na poltrona sentindo-se desconfortável. 'Bem… esta não é a primeira vez. Ela já fez isso junto com Li-kun e depois durante os terremotos a poucos dias atrás.'

'Mas nunca sem um motivo!' Tomoyo rebateu. 'O que fizeram com a minha filha?! Na primeira vez foi quando o amigo percebeu que a mãe passava mal e soube que ela pediu licença no trabalho e na segunda vez…' Ela abriu os braços ao lado do corpo. 'Estava um caos a cidade!' Abaixou os braços e fechou brevemente os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração e o nervosismo. 'Kasumi-chan é uma menina responsável. Alguma coisa aconteceu. Não viram por onde ela foi? Para onde ela foi? Ninguém foi capaz de segui-la?! E os seguranças da escola?' Fez uma pergunta em cima da outra atordoando a senhora.

'Hum… soubemos que ela pulou a cerca do lado esquerdo da escola. O inspetor tentou chamá-la, mas ela não o ouviu e pulou afastando-se da escola.'

'E ninguém foi atrás dela?' Tomoyo perguntava aflita enquanto pegava o celular na bolsa e tentava ligar para o da filha. Como antes, dava desligado, não chegando nem mesmo a tocar. 'Alguma coisa aconteceu! Eu tenho certeza.' Falou e bateu no peito encarando a diretora. 'Eu sinto que alguma coisa aconteceu com a minha filha!'

A diretora se levantou e fitou Tomoyo com os olhos também preocupados. 'Todos nós estamos preocupados com ela. Ela é uma de nossas melhores alunas e nunca tivemos problema de indisciplina grave por parte dela.'

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça enquanto novamente ligava para o número da filha com a esperança do aparelho funcionar. 'Tem algo errado… tem alguma coisa errada.' Sussurrou.

Olhou para a senhora e fez um gesto com a cabeça. 'Vou procurar minha filha. Ela não deve estar longe.' Falou dando as costas para a senhora e caminhando decidida em direção a saída da sala. Logo caminhou pelos corredores, descendo as escadas com pressa e atravessando o portão principal da escola. Ligou para o marido.

'Yuo!' Ela chamou assim que o celular dele atendeu. 'Aconteceu alguma coisa com Kasumi-chan. Ela não está na escola.'

 _'_ _Como assim ela não está na escola?'_

'Eu não sei… A diretora falou que ela saiu durante uma aula, pulou a grade e saiu caminhando pela calçada. Liga para o delegado… aquele que é seu conhecido…'

 _'_ _Calma, Tomoyo…' Ele tentou falar, mas também se mostrava nervoso. 'Vou fazer isso. Você está na perto da escola? A diretora falou quanto tempo ela saiu?'_

'A um pouco mais de uma hora atrás.'

 _'_ _Ela não deve estar longe. Acha que ela foi se encontrar com Shaolin-kun em Funbarigaoka?'_

'Talvez… mas…' Ela reteve-se olhando de um lado para o outro da calçada em frente a escola. 'Não sei, Yuo… estou com um pressentimento muito ruim… muito ruim mesmo…'

 _'_ _Vou mandar entrar em contato com a tal pousada em Funbarigaoka e ligar para o Delegado Koyabara. Nós vamos achar nossa princesa… Ela não deve estar longe.'_

Tomoyo ouviu pelo telefone o marido já dando ordens para a secretária entrar em contato tanto com a pousada, com o delegado e já até falou para mandarem alguém para o terminal de ônibus e trem. Kurogane era um homem prático e inteligente, já estava pensando em todos os lugares por qual a filha poderia ter passado. Ela fechou os olhos e apertou mais forte o celular na mão.

'Yuo…' Chamou baixinho quase num sussurro, mas nada passava despercebido por Kurogane, principalmente alguma coisa relacionado a sua rainha e sua princesa.

 _'_ _Tomoyo… vamos encontrá-la.'_ Ele falou tentando tranquilizá-la.

'Estou com medo…'

 _'_ _Não tenha… Vamos encontrá-la.'_

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Ficou um tempo em silêncio ouvindo ainda o marido dando ordens e soltou um suspiro. Sentiu o peito apertado e os olhos ardendo. Sabia que tinha algo errado com sua menina. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

'O templo…' Sussurrou abrindo os olhos e virando-se para trás. 'Eu vou ao templo Tsukimine.'

 _'_ _Onde?'_ Ouviu o marido perguntar no outro lado da linha.

'Ao templo. Vou desligar. Qualquer informação me ligue, por favor.'

 _'_ _Você vai ficar bem? Quer que eu vá encontrar com você.'_

'Não! Faça de tudo para encontrar Kasumi-chan…' Orientou já caminhando de forma apressada para o templo. 'Vamos encontrá-la… Vou desligar agora.' Falou despedindo-se do marido e apressando mais ainda o passo em direção ao templo.

Praticamente correu em direção ao local religioso, quase empurrando as pessoas para que pudesse chegar o quanto antes. Assim que atravessou o portão principal olhou em volta e viu que ele estava deserto. Havia algo errado ali. Ela tinha certeza. Já havia sentido aquela sensação antes…

Caminhou de forma apressada olhando para os lados em busca de alguém quando estaqueou ao observar a sua frente um grupo de seres exóticos. Não lhe eram estranhos, apesar de nunca ter visto aquela criaturas tão diferentes. Porém arregalou os olhos e sentiu o ar lhe escapar pelos pulmões quando no meio deles, caminhando em direção a luz, reparou na jovem de longos que estava de costas.

'Kasumi-chan!' Chamou a filha e colocou-se em movimento em direção a ela, porém não conseguiu impedi-la de atravessar a luz e desaparecer através dela.

* * *

Marie arregalou os olhos e virou-se, conhecia aquela energia. Colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos para que pudesse percebê-la melhor. Sim! Conhecia aquela energia… Pensou que nunca mais a sentiria novamente, na verdade, tinha já considerado certeza que nunca mais a sentiria, mas nunca havia esquecido dela. Nunca! Abriu os olhos sentindo-os arder e reparou quando sua própria magia circulava em torno dela mais forte.

Kazuo virou-se para a namorada, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia se preocupava-se mais com o irmão ou com Marie agora.

Ela virou o rosto e fitou Kazuo, abriu um sorriso enorme, tão grande e tão belo que ele pensou que nunca fosse capaz de ver. Era raro demais vê-la sorrindo, como via agora, pensou que seria impossível. Arregalou os olhos sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa. Foi até Marie e tentou se aproximar, mas a energia que circulava em torno dela estava forte demais.

'Marie?' Ele a chamou. 'O que está acontecendo? Que energia é esta?'

'É dela…' Ela balbuciou. 'Eu tenho certeza.'

'Dela?'

Ela assentiu com a cabeça ainda com o sorriso enorme. 'É da minha mãe.'

 ** _The smile when you tore me apart_**

 _(O sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)_

Kazuo desviou os olhos da namorada e olhou para o horizonte reparando na energia do demônio superior.

Voltou-se para os pais que não sabiam o que fazer. Arregalou os olhos quando, assim como todos e principalmente Miguel, percebeu que em uma fração de segundos de forma completamente inexplicável a perigosa presença que estava ao longe, agora circulava dentro da barreira de contas que envolvia Shaolin.

'Droga!' Miguel esbravejou. Aproximando-se de Shaolin, mas Sakura segurou o braço dele com força olhando-o com fúria.

'Fica longe do meu filho. Eu resolvo isso!' Sakura falou de forma enérgica. 'A decisão é minha. Ele é meu filho e eu decido o melhor para ele.' Ela falou decidida, empurrando-o para se afastar. Aumentou a magia de forma estúpida e a mandala surgir aos seus pés. 'Melhor se afastarem.' Ela falou, contornando-o e se aproximando do filho.

'Não faça isso!' Miguel ainda tentou impedi-la, tentou se aproximar, mas Syaoran se colocou à frente dele, impedindo-o.

'Deixe que nós resolveremos isso. É nosso filho.'

'Não… vocês não entendem…' O Arcanjo sentiu-se desorientado. Perderia novamente Azrael para o mundo das trevas. Droga! Pela segunda vez perderia um dos seus melhores soldados.

Syaoran encarou com o rosto sério Miguel. 'Parece que quem não entende nada aqui é você! Afaste-se do nosso filho!'

Miguel tentou desviar de Syaoran, mas percebeu que não adiantava. A Magia que circulava em torno de Sakura era estrondosa. Como ela poderia ter uma força daquelas?

Sakura parou a frente do filho e estendeu a mão para tocar as contas que o circulavam. Reparou que a mandala do garoto apareceu aos pés dele de forma tão intensa quanto a dela.

'Shaolin!' Ela o chamou e o viu abrir os olhos, fitando-a. Sorriu de leve ao ver que ele estava voltando, mas franziu a testa quando a magia dele explodiu de tal forma a obrigá-la a dar um passo para trás. Arregalou os olhos, vendo as contas espalhando-se em todas as direções e não conseguindo mais ver o filho.

 ** _You took my heart_**

 _(Você levou meu coração)_

 ** _Deceived me right from the start_**

 _(Me enganou desde o começo)_

 ** _You showed me dreams_**

 _(Você me mostrou os sonhos)_

 ** _I wished they would turn into real_**

 _(E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade)_

 ** _You broke the promise and made me realize_**

 _(Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber)_

 ** _It was all just a lie_**

 _(Que tudo não passava de mentira)_

'SHAOLIN!' Sakura gritou.

'AZRAEL!' Miguel gritou ao mesmo tempo, olhando assustado para o que tinha acontecido.

 ** _Could have been forever_**

 _(Poderia ter sido para sempre)_

 ** _Now we have reached the end_**

 _(Agora nós chegamos ao fim)_

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 ** _Musica do Capítulo:_** _Angels (Anjos) por Within Temptation_


	80. A Chave da Verdade

.

 **FEITICEIROS**

Por Kath Klein & Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Capítulo 80**

 **A Chave da Verdade**

Shaolin abriu os olhos e franziu a testa. Diferente das outras vezes, estava em um lugar que parecia uma caverna, embora não conseguisse ver o teto dela. Sentia o cheiro da terra, da mata, da água, do fogo e, até mesmo, do ar.

Olhou para os lados e realmente constatou que estava no que parecia ser uma caverna e não no meio do nada como nas outras vezes.

À frente dele havia uma enorme coluna de luz contínua, intensa, belissíma. Não era exatamente como a luz que encontrou na caverna do universo do senhor Väktare. A que estava a sua frente era mais resplandecente, forte, maior, além de transmitir para ele algo diferente. Era como se estivesse dentro de um templo, em um lugar sagrado, um lugar que sabia que deveria respeitar.

Deu alguns passos a frente ainda sem entender o porquê o cenário havia mudado e, principalmente, procurando o "dono" da chave.

'Olá?' Chamou, caminhando devagar pelo lugar, olhando para os lados. Estranhou sua voz, franziu a testa e olhou para suas mãos. Novamente se viu parecendo mais velho. Passou a mão no rosto, constatando que realmente estava como se reconhecia nos escapes e sonhos com Kasumi… ou Akame… enfim… Com ela.

' _Sabia que conseguiria chegar até aqui, criança.'_ Ele ouviu uma voz e olhou em volta, era difícil saber de onde estava vindo. Parecia que vinha de todos os lugares e reverberava dentro dele.

'Quem está falando? Onde você está?' Shaolin perguntou, franzindo a testa e ainda procurando por alguém.

' _Eu estou em todos os lugares. Em todos os seres. Em todas as energias.'_

Ele franziu a testa e olhou para a grande fonte de luz a sua frente. 'Você é esta luz na minha frente?'

' _Esta foi a forma que eu escolhi para me apresentar a você. Poderia aparecer na forma de um senhor de idade com longa barba branca, como os católicos gostam de me representar. Alguns preferem me representar através de uma pessoa que consideram meu representante para eles. Outros acreditam que estou nas estrelas, no Sol e até mesmo na Lua. E nenhum deles está errado, já que estou em todos os lugares, em todas as formas.'_

Ele deu um passo a frente, olhando desconfiado para a fonte de luz. 'Você é Deus?'

' _Alguns me chamam assim. Outros de Grande Espírito, ou ainda Pai Maior, Allah, Jeová, Elohim, Krishna, Abbá, Há'Shem, Enma Daiyoh, Rá, Brâman, Oxalá, Guaraci… São tantos nomes e tantas derivações…'_

Shaolin endireitou o corpo e franziu a testa de leve, sentindo-se incomodado por estar à frente ou perto ou seja lá onde, exatamente, do ser ao qual todos, no final, um dia tentavam se aproximar.

' _Não se acha digno de estar na minha presença?'_ Ouviu a pergunta como se seus pensamentos tivessem sido lidos.

'É estranho… Há pessoas que almejam, intensamente, estar na Sua presença.'

' _Mas elas estão. Como eu lhe falei, estou em todos os lugares, em todas as criaturas. Estou perto de todos.'_

'É diferente…' Ele falou, olhando para os lados. 'Não sei, acho que existem pessoas que realmente gostariam de conversar com você… Com o Senhor… Diretamente. Fariam perguntas mais interessantes e inteligentes que eu.'

' _E você gostaria de me perguntar alguma coisa?'_

'Chocolove-sama me falou que, se eu chegasse até o final, eu estaria preparado para ouvir todas as respostas às minhas dúvidas.'

' _E você acha que está preparado? Ou apenas está considerando isso porque alguém lhe falou isso?'_

'Preciso de respostas.' Ele respondeu decidido e encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Sou curioso também.'

Ouviu uma risada leve. ' _Sim… Todos vocês são. É normal. A curiosidade faz com que procurem evoluir. É saudável quando usada com responsabilidade e para o bem.'_

'Acho que sim.' Ele concordou e respirou fundo. 'Eu gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo comigo...'

' _Como assim? Defina melhor o que você quer dizer com "o que está acontecendo comigo".'_

'Hum… Eu consigo ler a mente das pessoas e ver a energia em torno delas…'

' _Heimdall já lhe explicou… Você sempre teve o dom de perceber os sentimentos dos outros. Sempre teve sensibilidade para entender o que se passava com o próximo.'_

'Peraí! O "de barba" me disse que eu conseguia perceber os sentimentos das pessoas. Eu nunca li a mente delas! Nunca revivi as lembranças delas! Isso é uma droga. Eu não quero saber o que os outros pensam.'

' _Isso é apenas um passo a mais da evolução do seu poder. Seres celestiais possuem o dom de "ouvir a mente" por isso são considerados operadores de milagres. Conforme você foi passando por cada teste de virtude, esses poderes que já existiam dentro de você foram liberados, potencializados em seu corpo humano. Nada você adquiriu de forma aleatória.'_

'Mas isso é invasão de privacidade, é desrespeito. Não é certo!'

' _Mas você usou este poder para descobrir a verdade sobre o seu irmão, não foi?'_

Ele sentiu-se envergonhado, mas assentiu com a cabeça. 'Foi.' Respondeu por fim. 'Eu sei que não deveria, mas foi isso mesmo.' Franziu a testa, balançando a cabeça vigorosamente. 'Na verdade, eu deveria ter feito, sim. O que aquela mulher, ou demônio, fez não foi certo. Nii-san não merecia isso, nem kaasan. Isso foi injusto com eles.'

' _Então você acha que consegue definir o que é justo ou não para as pessoas?'_

'Não é justo um filho ser criado longe de uma mãe carinhosa e amorosa.' Ele falou sério. 'Isso eu tenho certeza. E não é justo um filho ser retirado da mãe como nii-san foi tirado de kaasan.'

' _Interessante você falar isso. Porque eu sei que você chegou a pensar que poderia deixar de existir e sua mãe não se importaria.'_

'É diferente…' Ele abaixou os olhos. 'Não é que ela não se importaria… Só acho que…'

' _Sua vida vale menos do que a do seu irmão ou das outras pessoas, não é? Morrer para salvar os outros é completamente compreensível e justo, segundo o seu código de honra.'_

'Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, eu sei que kaasan vai sofrer, mas agora ela tem Kazuo e tousan ao lado dela.'

' _E por que uma coisa se aplica a seu irmão e não se aplica a você? Vocês dois são filhos dela.'_

'Não é isso. Só acho que ele merece mais do que eu a atenção deles. É justo.'

' _Então você acha justo seu irmão ter a atenção exclusiva dos seus pais para ele…'_

'Sim… Já que eu tive antes. É justo.'

' _Para quem?'_

'Para Kazuo.'

' _E para seus pais?'_

'O que tem eles?'

' _É justo eles perderem um filho?'_

'Não foi isso que eu disse… O que eu estou dizendo é que agora eles têm o Kazuo.'

' _E não precisam mais de você, não é?'_

'Não é isso…' Ele falou confuso. 'Não é isso que eu estou falando.'

' _E o quê, exatamente, você quer dizer então?'_

'Você está me confundindo.' Falou, incomodado. 'Minha pergunta foi: por que isso tudo aconteceu? Tem que haver uma explicação para toda esta loucura!' Abriu os braços ao lado do corpo olhando de forma desafiadora para a intensa fonte de luz.

' _Isso é uma longa história.'_

'Eu preciso entender.'

' _E acha que está preparado?'_

'Se eu perguntei, eu já pensei em todas as possíveis respostas.'

' _Inclusive a inesperada?'_

'Ela faz parte das opções.'

' _Bem… Tudo começou quando um meio-demônio com poderes de persuasão encontrou-se com um humano dotado de magia, muito erudito e muito curioso. Além de ser bastante arrogante. Eles acharam uma forma de chegar a um lugar onde sabiam que não deveriam ir, mas a curiosidade foi maior. E eles conseguiram abrir uma fenda por onde este meio-demônio passou. O humano entendeu, naquele momento, sobre a suas limitações e recuou. No entanto, ficou com tanto medo e tão culpado pelo que fez que tentou, desesperadamente, tomar atitudes para minimizar seu passo errado.'_

'Está falando o tal Shyrai-san e do Clow-sama, não é? Foi quando as Cartas… Isto é, os seres que depois Clow-sama transformou em cartas invadiram o nosso universo, não foi?'

' _Exatamente.'_ Ele clarificou. ' _Shyrai, infelizmente, era um ser com muita dor e muito rancor. Poderia ter feito escolhas diferentes, mas a dor e a vontade de se vingar, fez com que simplesmente expandisse sua raiva para todos. Uma vez no Plano Inferior, ele persuadiu o Guardião daquele ciclo, o responsável por destruir as brechas, a não cumprir a sua missão. Era algo crucial para evitar que os espíritos inferiores, aqueles que ainda estavam aprendendo sobre os sentimentos, mas ainda não os possuíam, tivessem contato com os seres que já os possuíam. Tudo é uma questão de evolução, criança. Os espíritos precisam e procuram sempre evoluir, não para chegarem a mim, mas para conseguirem entender exatamente o que é a verdadeira felicidade. E sobre os seres… Realmente, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com eles, mas fico feliz que, de um jeito ou outro, elas tenham conseguido aprender sobre sentimentos e conseguiram evoluir, apesar das limitações impostas a elas. Isso também foi considerado quando escolhemos o Pilar do Ciclo seguinte neste universo em particular.'_

'E por que essas brechas existem? Por que o Guardião das trevas precisava destruí-las?'

' _As brechas se abrem de tempos em tempos.'_

'Por quê?'

' _Ora, de que outra maneira, os seres menos evoluídos teriam oportunidade de fazer as escolhas que os ajudarão a evoluir?'_

'Mas, então, por que o guardião tem que destruí-las?'

' _Para que haja equilíbrio.'_ Ele respondeu. ' _Por isso que acontece de tempos em tempos. Ciclos. Como tudo deve ser… A história do seu universo é feita de ciclos. Ciclos evolutivos, ciclos sociais, ciclos biológicos, ciclos econômicos, tudo são ciclos. Existe até mesmo uma teoria em que uma única vida é dividida em ciclos de sete anos. Percepção do eu, autoridade amada, crise de identidade, experimentar limites, fase organizacional, crise de autenticidade, altruísmo, abnegação e sabedoria. Um único ser é capaz de passar por vários ciclos em apenas uma vida, o que você acha que acontece com o todo, com a humanidade, com os universos?'_

'Então Shyrai-san interrompeu o ciclo quando simplesmente obrigou o responsável por destruir as brechas a não fazer isso? Por que não mandaram outro? Eu sei que há mais de um Guardião em cada ciclo. Existe um guardião das trevas para cada universo, não?'

' _Porque tudo que sai do equilíbrio, precisa de um tempo para se reequilibrar.'_

'E como conseguiu reequilibrar?'

' _Tivemos que esperar o próximo ciclo. Até lá, tomamos uma medida paliativa para evitar que as brechas transformassem tudo num caos. Entramos em acordo com alguns dos seres mais poderosos do mundo inferior para que protegessem estas brechas dos outros. Foi arriscado, claro… Por isso todos os Guardiões estavam alertas. Protegendo cada universo.'_

'Tousan foi um dos Guardiões, né?'

' _Sim, ele é. Ele sempre será. Faz parte de quem Syaoran Li é.'_ Ele corrigiu. ' _Clow estava tão culpado e desesperado que procurou os detentores de magia na época e levou a questão para eles. Então foi decidido que mudariamos o próximo ciclo. O Pilar seria escolhido de forma diferente, ou melhor, a pessoa detentora deste poder extraordinário, que é parte do meu próprio poder, receberia este poder de forma diferente. Era um risco enorme. Então, para minimizar o perigo de entregar tal poder para alguém despreparado, a manobra que eu usei foi criar um par de almas gêmeas. Almas ligadas de maneira indiscutível, ligadas por um amor tão grande que se balanceariam. Um deles seria o Pilar e o outro o seu Guardião, que também seria, o Guardião escolhido para resolver a questão das brechas que ficou pendente do ciclo passado. Teria que ser uma pessoa de caráter inquestionável, com uma força de vontade sobre-humana, mas passível de falhas, como todos.'_

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'Está falando de tousan e kaasan, né? Eles são almas gêmeas… Eles se amam tanto… Tanto… Que as auras mágicas se misturam o tempo todo. É muito bonito de se ver…'

' _Almas Gêmeas são raras. Normalmente evito que elas surjam, pois, assim como um dos seres pode ajudar o outro a evoluir, pode também causar a estagnação, ou mesmo, a regressão.'_ Ele falou com calma. ' _Mas o caso de seus pais foi algo especial. Eles se equilibram de maneira perfeita. Não são perfeitos, como nenhum ser o é, mas procuram sempre evoluírem juntos.'_

Shaolin respirou fundo ainda sorrindo de leve lembrando-se dos pais, mas fechou depois o sorriso e olhou sério para a fonte. 'E por que foram obrigados a se separar tantas vezes? Tousan morreu, teve que ir para o mundo das trevas, voltou e depois foi obrigado a voltar para lá, separando-se de kaasan.'

' _Era esta a missão dele. Assim como seu pai equilibra sua mãe, sua mãe equilibra seu pai. Eu precisava que o guardião das trevas do próximo ciclo fosse incorruptível e, principalmente, persistente, pois eu sabia que ele teria uma missão muito, muito difícil. Ele precisava ser movido por uma grande força de vontade. Algo mais forte do que unicamente sobreviver ou finalizar uma missão. Ele sempre quis voltar, voltar para sua alma gêmea.'_

Shaolin balançou o corpo de leve. 'Isso foi golpe baixo.'

Ele ouviu uma risada leve. ' _Sei que pode parecer injusto, mas foi a alternativa mais conservadora. É verdade que o guardião correto deste ciclo seria de um outro universo, um guardião fenomenal, de um universo com grande proximidade ao mundo das trevas e que passou por vários obstáculos mas conseguiu manter sua mente sã o suficiente para distinguir sua missão maior que era defender os mais fracos. No entanto… também não contava no poder extraordinário que ele alcançaria, e era verdade que tanto Miguel quanto eu estávamos nos questionando se este mesmo guardião no final não seria um grande perigo no mundo das trevas quando destruiria todos os outros demônios mais fortes e provavelmente obteria o controle total.'_

Shaolin estreitou os olhos na luz. 'Está falando de Akame agora…' Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'É um absurdo pensar em mandá-la para o inferno.'

' _Por que?'_

'Porque ela já sofreu… tinha sofrido demais! Eu não poderia vê-la mais!' Ele gritou irritado batendo no peito.

Shaolin desviou os olhos e tentou recuperar-se do descontrole. Nunca permitiria que Akame fosse para o Mundo das Trevas. Ficaram alguns segundo em silêncio. Ele trincou os dentes, concluindo o óbvio, como Akame não foi… Seu pai acabou indo.

'Tousan foi a segunda opção.'

' _Para Miguel sim, para mim… sempre foi a primeira. Não podia correr o risco deste problema não ser resolvido neste ciclo... seus pais fizeram um trabalho excelente. Porém, eu não contava com o rapto do seu irmão no mundo das trevas e sabia das consequências que isso teriam no futuro.'_

'E por que não impediu?' Ele falou, trincando os dentes. 'Deveria ter impedido que aquela mulher fizesse aquele horror com kaasan e nii-san!'

' _Eu não tenho controle total. O livre-arbítrio é uma dádiva de todos os seres. Eu tento guiá-los, procuro minimizar as consequências de suas escolhas, mas_ _não_ _posso impedi-los. Cada ser é parte de mim e eu sou parte de todos, mas não posso impor minha vontade a eles.'_

'Então… sabia que kaasan não aceitaria quando descobrisse a verdade, né?'

' _Sim. Assim como também sabia que a possibilidade de Akame ser corrompida no Plano Inferior era muito grande.'_ Ele respondeu de forma firme. ' _E foi aí que eu decidi finalmente entrar em acordo com você, Azrael.'_

Shaolin estreitou os olhos na luz. 'Azrael?' Perguntou apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas.

' _Shaolin, Azrael, Tatsumi… Você já teve várias existências… Vários nomes… Mas é a mesma alma. O mesmo espírito forte.'_

'Que tipo de acordo?' Tentou ser objetivo.

' _Sua mãe teve sequelas graves em sua alma por conta do ataque que sofreu, ela não teria condições de ter mais nenhum filho. A criança teria que ser especial. Teria que pertencer ao plano superior e foi então que você decidiu descer… E eu sou muito grato por sua atitude. Sabia que quando o tinha criado e, depois de todo o seu ciclo evolutivo, você não temeria cair como alguns de seus irmãos temem… Mas você nunca teve medo de cair, não é? Enquanto outros são tão reticentes em serem colocados a prova, você nunca duvidou do que realmente queria… do que realmente achava certo…'_ Ouviu um suspiro. ' _Mas nunca imaginei que um sentimento entre "um homem e uma mulher" pudesse ser tão forte. Tão avassalador como o seu e dela.'_

Shaolin sorriu de leve. 'Akame… Ela… Ela é incrível…'

' _Desde o primeiro momento que você a encontrou ficou fascinado por ela. Realmente foi uma grande surpresa para mim… Estava obcecado por ela e, ela por você.'_

Shaolin balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Tatsumi… Eu morri faltando a palavra com ela e, principalmente, não tive coragem de falar o que sentia.'

' _Sim. Com o final de sua existência como Tatsumi, você foi digno de voltar a ser um guardião celestial e conviveu novamente com seus irmão. Gabriel, Raziel, Lyra, Miguel… e tantos outros._

'Então por isso a impressão de os conhecer antes…' Ele falou, pensativo. 'Você falou em voltar a ser? Como assim?' Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

' _O posto de guardião celestial é complicado, é um posto celeste bem próximo aos homens, principalmente no seu universo primordial que é um universo novo e muito próximo ao plano inferior. Onde demônios e humanos ainda disputam espaço nele. Miguel subestimou seu sentimento por Akame, a guardiã das trevas. Na verdade nós acreditávamos que um Guardião Celestial e uma Guardiã das Trevas mantivessem os sentimentos um pelo outro mesmo possuindo naturezas opostas.'_

Ele fechou os olhos. 'Era dolorido demais estar ao lado dela sem poder tocá-la. Vê-la passando por tantos desafios…' Abaixou o rosto, tampando os olhos com o polegar e o indicador. 'Só conseguia ajuda-la quando a luta eram contra seres das trevas… contra humanos…' trincou os dentes com raiva. 'Contra humanos tão ou piores que demônios... eu só podia assistir e me desesperar mais por ser inútil em não poder defendê-la.' Ele levantou o rosto. 'Não imagina o quanto foi dolorido…' Deu um passo a frente com o rosto sério observando a fonte de luz. 'Não tem ideia do quando foi agoniante e desesperador não poder fazer nada, além de assistir o que faziam com ela!' Gritou sem conseguir controlar a raiva pelas poucas lembranças que havia tido.

' _Eu sei qual foi sua dor. Como lhe falei, estou em todos os lugares, inclusive dentro de você e dela. Sei exatamente qual era a sua dor, assim como qual era a dor dela e isso é o que mais me impressionava nela… Seres humanos quando percebem sua fragilidade se desesperam. Ela nunca se desesperava numa situação de dor ou perigo. Sua mente estava lúcida a fim de continuar com a missão. E justamente esta frieza analítica que ela adquiriu em sua existência como Akame a torna agora tão perigosa.'_

Shaolin olhou para baixo e sorriu de maneira triste. Akame era tão fascinante… Era incrível vê-la combatendo e era simplesmente maravilhoso sentir o corpo pequeno dela entre seus braços. Mostrando a fragilidade dela apenas para ele.

' _Sua alma é nobre, criança.'_ Ouviu, chamando sua atenção. Voltou a erguer o rosto. ' _Mas seus desejos acabaram por dominá-lo. Você tinha que resolver isso para continuar com sua evolução. Foi aí que aceitei seu acordo. Você cairia para resolver a questão do universo de seus pais. Ela desencarnou, finalmente, como Akame e reencarnaria próxima a você, como Kasumi Kurogane.'_

'Vocês fizeram isso para nos confundir. Para acharmos que éramos irmãos.'

' _Se sua mãe pudesse gerar outro filho, não hesitaria em colocá-los como verdadeiros irmãos. Não para confundi-los, mas para superarem este sentimento.'_

'Se o amor é o sentimento que sustenta a vida…' O menino falou, inclinando a cabeça de leve. 'Por que devemos superá-lo? Acho que o correto seria podermos vivê-lo.'

' _O amor que sente por ela sempre foi envolvido em desejo…'_

'E qual o problema disto? É o amor entre um homem e uma mulher que é possível gerar filhos, não?'

' _Exatamente… É um sentimento belo e importante… Para humanos.'_

'Então Demônios e Anjos não podem sentir amor? Demônios porque são seres incapazes de terem sentimentos e, por isso, estão no plano inferior e os Anjos devem ser capazes de não amar, incapazes de terem sentimentos e por isso estão no plano superior. Apenas os humanos é que possuem este direito divino de amar?'

' _De maneira simplificada, sim. Pois está confundindo amor com desejo carnal.'_

'Não importa! Talvez esteja certo, mas eu quero… Quero ser humano.' Falou de forma franca. 'Não quero perder a capacidade de amar. Sou feliz amando Kasumi, quero continuar amando-a.'

' _Abriu mão do amor que sentia por Akame na hora que tomou a decisão de morrer.'_

Ele fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. 'Eu tive que fazer uma escolha. Pensei que deixaria de existir quando morresse.' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu nem tive tempo direito para pensar e tomar uma decisão. Eu fiz o que Pedro definiu como mini-julgamento e executei a sentença dada para um assassino.'

' _E foi justamente por esta índole que você alcançou novamente o plano mais alto. Você não tem todas suas lembranças, mas posso garantir que sua ascensão foi difícil. Muito dolorosa, baseada em perdas terríveis, choque de realidade e auto-sacrifício… O mesmo auto-sacrifício que você decidiu fazer enquanto estava lutando contra o poder de sua mãe, não foi? Você sabia exatamente que estava na mesma situação de antes...'_

'As pessoas estavam desesperadas… Eu tinha que manter Tempo ativada. Sozinha ela não conseguiria estender daquela forma o poder dela, precisava estar apoiada na minha magia.'

' _O desespero dos outros sempre lhe foi angustiante… Já parou para pensar por que?'_

Shaolin desviou os olhos. 'Sei que passei por muitas experiências dolorosas e abomináveis pelo meu caminho. E que a maioria delas foram tragédias, mas este foi o caminho que escolhi. Escolhi fazer o trabalho sujo e mudar o mundo…' Ele voltou a fitar a luz. 'Eu não tenho problema nenhum em fazer o trabalho sujo, em fazer o que é o correto… Para as pessoas que não podem se defender!'

' _Seu amigo lhe ensinou isso não foi? Você sempre aprendeu rápido. Sempre teve humildade para ouvir o que seu pai lhe ensinava de maneira exaustiva em seu treinamento como Shaolin… Amadureceu rápido. Sempre manteve seu espírito aberto para aprender. Não foi à toa que passou por todos os testes.'_

'Por isso que eu tive que destruir as chaves, sendo testado daquela forma pelos donos delas?'

' _Sabia que as consequências em sua mãe pelo rapto do seu irmão seriam perigosas. Precisava de outro ser que pudesse equilibrar este poder. As chaves já existiam antes e elas eram perigosas com a instabilidade dos universos. Você decidiu cair e, como um ser celestial, conseguiu sobreviver, apesar das condições peculiares da sua mãe humana. Mas eu precisava que estivesse preparado no momento exato. Dei a você um poder extraordinário, uma missão extraordinária, precisava ter certeza de seu caráter, por isso ele foi testado. E você conseguiu passar por eles de forma esplêndida.'_

Ele coçou a cabeça. 'Não foi bem assim… As coisas não foram tão claras.'

' _Nunca são. Alguns anjos anteriormente falharam. Já tive situações parecidas, em outros universos, em que anjos caíram para executar uma missão, mas foram corrompidos. Existe a evolução e a regressão. Ciclos. Sempre ciclos. Um lado sobe, o outro lado desce.'_

'Mas Gabriel poderia ter sido mais claro em alguns aspectos com relação aos teste, não é?'

' _Você foi treinado de maneira correta. Não através de treinamento de defesa ou de magia, mas de caráter. Seus pais lhe passaram bons princípios e você soube assimilá-los de forma correta. Principalmente combatendo resquícios de suas vidas passadas. De todos os anjos candidatos para esta missão, você era o mais perigoso, pois estava vinculado ainda ao amor carnal por Akame. Arriscamos. O amor que sentia por ela poderia ser um perigo como também um estímulo. E, assim como o guardião sempre estaria procurando voltar para o lado do Pilar, você de algum modo sempre estaria procurando estar ao lado de Akame. Você e ela não são almas gêmeas, são almas que se escolheram e, talvez, por toda tragédia e dor que se abateu ficaram com este sentimento preso a suas almas.'_

Ele sorriu de leve. 'É estranho constatar de forma clara como eu a amo. Em como eu queria apenas estar ao lado dela. Meu único desejo sempre foi ser "normal" para estar ao lado dela… Queria apenas ser como os outros.'

' _Muitos não querem ser como os outros, querem ser especiais.'_

'Eu sou especial, para as pessoas que realmente são especiais para mim também. Não preciso ser especial para todos, não preciso ter aprovação de todos.'

' _Isso constata que você manteve seu caráter íntegro. E mostra a sua humildade. Agora está pronto para voltar ao seu plano de origem.'_

'Então é isso?'

' _É isso o quê?'_

'Eu vou destruir esta chave e vou embora… Para cima.' Ele falou, apontando com o dedo para cima.

' _Não é isso que quer?'_

Ele sorriu de forma irônica. 'Você sabe que não. Pode ficar realmente me testando o quanto quiser, minha resposta sempre será esta.'

' _Você realmente já pensou no que está abrindo mão, criança?'_

'Quero voltar para casa!'

' _Gostaria de viver experiências humanas novamente?'_

'Acho que no meu caso, gostaria de viver o que não pude antes.'

' _Está abrindo mão de algo muito grandioso.'_

'Se eu não voltar para casa, aí sim, estaria abrindo mão de algo grandioso que está acontecendo entre mim e Kasumi.' Ele falou e soltou um suspiro. 'Além disso, gosto de ser Shaolin. Gosto de conviver com meus pais, com nee-san, quero conviver mais com nii-san, começamos a nos dar bem pouco tempo atrás… Gosto da minha vida como Shaolin.'

' _Entendo.'_ Respondeu. ' _No entanto, se você falhar neste teste, não destruir esta chave, poderá até voltar mas sabendo o quanto o seu poder está elevado. Você será um humano com um poder de um ser celestial. Será testado o tempo todo por possuir um poder tão extraordinário, capaz de, por exemplo, manipular os outros. Saber todos os segredos dos outros. Você seria capaz de se controlar tanto assim? Os que não foram capaz de passar pelos testes e retornaram nem mesmo com o nível de poder que está agora, acabaram regredindo pois não controlaram de forma correta o poder que tinham, corromperam-se… caíram para o plano inferior.'_

'Então, o que você está dizendo é que eu não tenho escolha.' Shaolin retrucou. 'Ou eu destruo esta chave e vou para cima, ou não a destruo retorno com estes poderes?' Perguntou de forma objetiva.

' _Exatamente. Mas como você mesmo constatou antes, seu irmão voltou para seus pais, eles tiveram a oportunidade de criar você como filho e, agora que ele voltou, não seria necessária sua permanência em um dos planos inferiores. E o ciclo finalmente se encerraria.'_

Shaolin balançou o corpo de leve. Franziu a testa encarando novamente a luz. 'Você sabia muito bem o porquê eu queria cair. Sabia dos riscos de eu não querer voltar.'

Ouviu uma gargalhada. ' _Realmente sabia dos riscos, subestimei o sentimento de vocês.'_

'Então quero voltar como humano. Ela é humana, eu sou humano. Podemos ficar juntos. Quero voltar para casa por Kasumi, pelos meus pais, nii-san. Sei que tem muitas pessoas me esperando.'

' _Mas ainda há algo que o incomoda, não é, minha criança? Algo que ainda lhe deixa na dúvida se realmente quer passar neste teste onde sabe que talvez teria uma chance de mudar algo ou falhar e retornar para seu universo e tentar evitar que sua alma se corrompa a ponto de regredir mais ainda.'_

'Fico me perguntando se... Com o poder que eu possuiria, se não teria como impedir que tudo isso acontecesse.' Shaolin falou de forma sincera. 'Que nii-san não tivesse sido tirado de kaasan.'

' _Este é seu teste, minha criança.'_

Shaolin arregalou os olhos e deu um passo a frente. 'Como assim?'

' _Você tem como voltar no tempo e principalmente ir até o mundo das trevas e impedir aquele acontecimento. Assim passará neste último teste e voltará para o plano superior.'_

Shaolin sentiu como um soco no estômago. 'Então… eu preciso decidir entre eu… e meu irmão?'

' _Não! Você precisa decidir se seu irmão terá uma vida diferente da que teve agora com os pais verdadeiros dele.'_

Shaolin sentiu o corpo tremendo. 'Decidir entre a minha felicidade e a de nii-san e dos meus pais?'

' _É uma maneira de encarar o teste…'_

Ele sentiu a cabeça latejar. Levou as duas mãos a cabeça pensando. Não poderia ser egoísta e negar ao irmão e aos pais uma vida diferente sem aquele sofrimento enorme. Ele tinha revivido aquele inferno que foi a vida do irmão. Ele tinha sentido todos os tapas na cara, ouvido todos os gritos, a ardência de todos os ferimentos na carne. Kazuo teve uma existência de merda. Ele não merecia aquilo. Ele merecia ser criado pelo pais. Ele merecia uma mãe como Sakura e um pai como Syaoran.

'Eu… eu não posso…' Falou sentindo os olhos ardendo. 'Não posso escolher entre a minha felicidade e a de nii-san. Não posso.'

' _Precisa. Este é seu teste. Se falhar, voltará para o seu universo sem sucesso com os poderes enormes que possui e tentará vencer todas as tentações destes poderes para voltar a subir no seu ciclo evolutivo ou enlouquecer por conta deles e regredir, caindo ao ponto de ir para o plano inferior. É sua decisão, criança? O que você decidirá?'_

Shaolin trincou os dentes. Não podia negar que o que realmente queria era voltar e ficar com seus pais, Kazuo e Kasumi. Viver com ela tudo que não pode viver quando eram Tatsumi e Akame. Viver tudo que sempre desejou durante aquelas malditas décadas apenas acompanhando-a como um fantasma. Era isso que queria… era isso que no fundo desejava… mas… não era o certo… Balançou a cabeça de leve. Seria certo negar a Kazuo uma vida feliz ao lado dos seus pais verdadeiros? Não! Kazuo não merecia ter passado por aquele sofrimento enorme com aquele monstro como mãe.

Apertou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas saindo deles. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia feliz por poder dar uma chance ao irmão, também não podia negar que sentia o desespero de se afastar de Kasumi. De voltar para aquele inferno em estar ao lado dela sem poder tocá-la. Passou a mão no rosto. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos encarando a fonte luminosa.

'Eu decidi.' Falou de maneira firme.

Deu um passo a frente já pronto para dizer que decidiria pela felicidade do irmão. Isso era o certo. Porém sentou a explosão de energia as suas costas.

Franziu a testa percebendo que ela era forte demais, vinha das trevas, mas não era nenhuma conhecida… quer dizer… parecia a de… Arregalou os olhos e logo conseguiu distinguir a silhueta curvilínea da bela jovem de cabelos longos negros e olhos vermelhos.

'Kasumi…' Sussurrou atordoado, sem entender o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Kasumi tinha o rosto sério, na sua mão direita estava uma katana, Shaolin percebeu que não era Murasame apesar de parecida, nos braços dela estavam os protetores que a assassina sempre usava. Ela parou a frente dele com o olhar fatal.

'Como sempre… apenas você acha que tem o direito de decidir.' Ela falou com o tom sério.

Shaolin engoliu em seco, tinha a impressão de que ela passaria a katana por cima dos seus ombros, cortando-lhe a cabeça.

Kasumi desviou os olhos dele e fitou a fonte de luz. 'Acha que pode me manipular novamente? Você e aqueles anjos babacas acham que podem fazer um acordo comigo, e agora simplesmente acharam que vocês podem decidir algo diferente?'

' _Surpreendeu-me novamente, Lilith. Não imaginei que conseguiria uma forma de aumentar seu poder desta forma e principalmente que conseguisse um artefato capaz de criar uma brecha para esta interseção.'_

'Vocês sempre subestimam demais a capacidade dos seres humanos em se recusarem a aceitar suas manobras.' A voz dela era fria. Ela virou-se para Shaolin com o mesmo olhar duro. 'Acha realmente que vai conseguir me enganar e me manipular?'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos. Kasumi estava achando que ele… Não! Ela achava que ele realmente tinha sido parte daquela armadilha para que ela abrisse mão do poder e reencarnar? Deu um passo a frente, sem desviar os olhos dela. 'Você acha que eu…' Falou tocando no peito. 'Que eu apenas fiz isso para que você…'

'Não interessa!' Ela o cortou, ainda fitando-o com o rosto duro. 'Você sempre decidirá pelo outros! Você sempre fará a mesma merda de escolha.' Ela soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Você nunca vai deixar de ser o que é. Sempre no final vai procurar voltar para o plano superior onde pertence.'

'Não é o que eu quero!' Ele gritou dando um passo a frente e a encarnando.

Ela devolveu a encarada. 'Mas é isso que fará, não?'

Shaolin sentiu o coração fisgar. Ela não estava errada. O amor dos dois sempre foi e seria apenas um eterno ciclo de sofrimento. Nunca poderiam estar juntos...

Kasumi voltou a fitar a fonte encarnado-a. 'Não sou mais humana novamente como já percebeu. O seu plano e o de Miguel não deu certo. Eu agora tenho uma proposta para vocês.'

' _E qual seria?'_

'Se o que foi combinado não for cumprido, me tornarei o pior pesadelo de todos os anjos do plano superior. Eliminarei um a um. Começando por Miguel por sempre se meter na minha vida.'

'Ka-kasumi…' Shaolin chamou ela. 'Do que está falando?' Perguntou franzindo a testa.

Ela olhou para ele e depois para a luz. 'Acha que quando ele voltar ao plano superior não terá todas as memórias de volta?' Kasumi inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Cadê o discurso do livre-arbítrio? Apagar as memórias não é simplesmente manipular a decisão de um ser?' Perguntou com ironia.

' _Perder as memórias é uma forma de não deixá-los presos a dores passadas. Uma forma de recomeçarem sem o ranço de uma existência anterior. Uma nova chance.'_

Ela franziu a testa. 'Nova chance? É assim que encara isso? Para mim isso é manipulação. E o pior… se fosse realmente uma forma de recomeçar não fazia com que eu sentisse por ele sempre a mesma coisa.' Disse apontando para Shaolin. 'Por que não me fez esquecer finalmente que ele exista!'

Shaolin desviou os olhos dela. Kasumi estava certa. Seria muito melhor que eles esquecessem um do outro de uma vez, mas parecia que sempre estavam eternamente ligados um ao outro.

'Por quê?!' Ela gritou encarando a luz. 'Por que não arranca esta droga de sentimento do meu peito? Do dele?! Você não tem o poder de tudo?!'

' _Não.'_ A Resposta veio de forma simples e direta fazendo-a arregalar os olhos, surpresa. ' _Eu os criei, Lilith. Acredite... você foi minha mais perfeita criação. Eu dei a você assim como a Azrael o direito de escolherem. O meu maior presente a vocês foi o livre arbítrio. Vocês escolheram se amarem. Não fui eu que coloquei este amor na alma de vocês.'_

Kasumi fechou os olhos, controlando-se para não começar a chorar. Não sabia se de desapontamento, raiva ou desespero. 'Você fala que nos deu o livre arbítrio… a liberdade… mas mandou todos seus anjos me perseguirem quando fui contrária às suas ordens.'

' _Sei que não foram justos com você…'_ A voz era terna. Como de um pai falando com uma filha.

Ela deu mais um passo a frente, apertando a empunhadura da katana e olhando com raiva. 'Eu só queria viver sob as minhas convicções e não que elas fossem impostas a mim! Você mandou vários anjos me perseguirem, mas quem foi expulso do Paraíso não fui eu! Eu não fui choramingar que queria alguém obediente a mim! Eu nunca quis alguém obediente, o que eu sempre quis foi um companheiro! Que me respeitasse, me escutasse, e não que me visse como uma boneca! Sem poder de decisão! Quando eu o encontrei, decidi ir atrás de quem eu amava. Ir até quem eu escolhi para ser meu companheiro!' Falou batendo a mão no peito.

Shaolin parou ao lado de Kasumi olhando-a com desconfiança. 'De quem está falando, Kasumi? De que merda você está falando?'

Ela voltou-se para ele. 'Não nos conhecemos como Akame e Tatsumi.'

Shaolin ainda a olhava sério esperando a resposta completa.

'Nos conhecemos antes… fomos obrigados a reencarnar porque… porque…' Ela abaixou o rosto. Sentia o corpo todo tremer de raiva.

'Kasumi…' Shaolin a chamou temendo a poderosa energia que circulava em torno dela. Era muito mais forte do que havia visto antes. Nem mesmo Marie, Kazuo ou o tal Demônio superior tinham algo similar a aquela energia. 'Quando nos conhecemos?' Perguntou devagar. 'E por que fomos obrigados a reencarnar e ter aquela merda de existência como Akame e Tatsumi?'

'Porque…' Ela sussurrou e levantou o rosto fitando a luz multicolorida. Sorriu de forma sarcástica. 'Queriam nos punir… o tal discurso do livre-arbítrio não é tão belo e justo como Ele fala.' Respondeu fazendo um gesto em direção a luz. 'Não se deve ir atrás da felicidade se for contra as leis do Universo, não?'

' _Vejo que tem muita mágoa…'_

'Claro!' Ela gritou. 'Você apenas escutou a versão de Adão e não a minha. Mas eu não queria me justificar, queria ser livre para escolher por mim! Ter o meu livre-arbítrio. Mas você não aceitou! Você mandou Miguel tirar a minha filha dos meus braços!'

'De que merda você está falando, Kasumi?! Fala de uma vez!' Shaolin explodiu.

Ela se voltou para ele com o rosto sério. 'Nossa filha. Quando éramos Lilith e Azrael…' Ela fechou os olhos. 'Você já caiu antes, Shaolin… direto para o Plano inferior.'

Shaolin sentiu novamente o mal-estar. Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Por que… Por que não me lembro?'

Ela riu de maneira sarcástica. 'Porque pelo visto no final… eu e você fomos apenas manipulados por eles.'

' _Miguel agiu de forma equivocada. Ele estava com receio que a permanência de vocês no plano inferior fosse perigosa demais. Acreditava que vocês dois tinham uma linhagem enorme e poderosa que poderia colocar a existência de tudo em risco.'_

'E então Você… Ele achou justo simplesmente tirar minha filha de mim?! Ele me julgou… ele nos julgou achando que tínhamos... sei lá... o que a imaginação louca e perturbada dele fazia ele acreditar.'

' _Miguel não mataria um inocente!'_

'Porque obrigou eu e Azrael reencarnarmos para não matá-la!' Ela berrou. 'Ele nos obrigou a nos separar por diversas encarnações!'

'Eu já fui Azrael antes…' Shaolin balbuciou, chamando a atenção de Kasumi que voltou-se para ele. 'Eu já cai antes.' Ele falou com a mão direita na cabeça. 'Por que não me lembro? Tenho algumas lembranças apenas de Tatsumi… Não… não me lembro de antes…' Levantou o rosto e encarou Kasumi que o fitava. 'Nós dois… nós…'

' _Sim… Vocês se conhecem desde o início dos tempos. São praticamente as almas mais antigas. Apenas eu e talvez poucos Anjos ou demônios possuem uma existência tão longa ou maior que vocês… Passaram por várias outras existências separados. Estavam evoluindo quando encarnaram como Akame e Tatsumi e voltaram a se encontrar. Confesso que tanto eu quanto Miguel não imaginávamos que se reconheceriam… e na verdade, vocês não se reconheceram, não foi?'_

Shaolin virou o rosto e fitou a luz. 'Não… não nos reconhecemos como o que estão me contando agora, mas nos amávamos… Demoramos para entender. Foi uma existência de merda! Talvez tão ruim ou pior do que as outras. O que queriam testar?' Perguntou, erguendo o queixo e sem conseguir esconder a irritação. 'Queriam ter certeza que tínhamos esquecido um do outro? Eu morri!' Berrou batendo no peito. 'Nos braços dela! Com raiva de mim mesmo por não ter sido capaz de falar o que sentia.' Balançou a cabeça tentando se controlar. 'Depois voltei a ser… enfim… o que vocês consideram guardião celestial, mas eu só queria voltar para ela!' Colocou as mãos na cabeça lembrando de todas as vezes que ficava vagando ao lado de Akame, ao lado dela, como um maldito fantasma. 'Uma merda de existência como um fantasma ao lado da mulher que eu amava sem que ela pudesse me ver, ou me ouvir… como um fantasma…' Fechou os olhos com força tentando controlar as lágrimas e a raiva. 'Merda!' Gritou tentando controlar a frustração. 'Exigo todas as minhas memórias de volta.' Declarou, voltando a encarar a luz.

'Para quê?' Kasumi perguntou baixo fazendo-o virar-se para ela. 'Você já decidiu, não?'

Shaolin engoliu em seco e sentiu os olhos arderem ao fitar as esferas castanhas avermelhadas que tanto amava. Como poderia abrir mão dela novamente? Inferno! Arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para luz. 'Você sabe que eu vou tentar cair novamente! Na primeira oportunidade! Você fará com que entremos neste ciclo eternamente!'

'Talvez isso o divirta, não?' Kasumi falou balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Ter tanto poder, deve ser realmente tentador manipular as almas como se fossem peões de um jogo…'

' _Não é assim que eu os vejo, Lilith.'_ A voz agora estava num outro tom, mostrando desapontamento. ' _Eu criei vocês com todo o meu amor.'_

Ela sorriu de forma irônica e triste. 'Amor?' Franziu a testa e encarou a luz. 'Você sabe realmente o que é isso?'

' _Apenas alcançaram a felicidade quando conseguirem superar todas as coisas carnais… aí sim alcançaram a verdadeira felicidade. Eu lhes garanto isso.'_

'Mas isso não deveria ser decisão nossa? E se a felicidade for apenas… estar aqui… no caminho… e não na chegada?'

Houve um silêncio por alguns segundos. Shaolin fitava Kasumi com o peito ainda sentindo como se estivesse sendo esmagado.

'Não posso… Kasumi… Agora não posso.' Ele falou chamando a atenção dela que voltou-se para ele. Shaolin desviou os olhos de Kasumi e cerrou os punhos. 'Eu preciso fazer isso. Preciso fazer este teste.'

'Não. Não precisa.' Ela respondeu de maneira firme.

Shaolin a fitou em desespero. 'Preciso dar uma nova chance para Kazuo! Não posso voltar e viver com você, ser feliz com você sabendo que isso teve como preço a felicidade dele! Dos meus pais! Não posso fazer isso!'

Kasumi inclinou a cabeça de leve sem perder a calma. 'Do que está falando?'

'O teste… o teste é voltar no tempo, ser capaz de ir para o inferno e impedir que Kazuo seja retirado de kaasan.' Ele respondeu.

Kasumi fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, apertou o cabo da katana que havia em suas mãos. Assim que conseguiu quebrar as correntes de Espada e Escudo, os dois artefatos se adequaram a sua vontade.

Shaolin parou a frente dela, segurando os ombros dela com as duas mãos. Kasumi levantou o rosto. Fitaram-se com carinho.

'O que mais quero é viver com você. Se possível viver tudo que não podemos viver antes… mas não posso a custo da infelicidade de Kazuo. Ele sofreu demais crescendo no mundo das trevas com aquele demônio feminino como mãe. Entenda, Kasumi… eu não posso… não vou conseguir ser verdadeiramente feliz a este custo.' Shaolin segurou com mais força os braços dela. 'Eu juro a você que eu vou cair… eu vou na primeira oportunidade, eu vou voltar para você.'

Ela fechou os olhos. 'Sempre este eterno sofrimento….'

'Eu sinto muito…' Shaolin falou com a voz falhada.

Kasumi respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Sorriu de forma triste para ele. Entendia perfeitamente Shaolin e a escolha dele. Assentiu com a cabeça. 'Acho que este será sempre o final da nossa história, né? Sempre vamos sacrificar nossa existência onde podemos ficar juntos por quem amamos.'

'Você entende, não?'

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. 'Se for para dar uma nova chance para Kazuo de crescer fora daquele inferno… Claro que sim.'

Shaolin sorriu fracamente, aliviado por ela entender. Estava infinitamente triste por ter novamente que abrir mão dela, mas aliviado por ela ter entendido e aceitado a decisão dele. Ele pegou o rosto dela com as mãos e a olhou com tanta ternura que pensou que preferia não existir a sentir novamente aquela dor em ter que se separar dela. 'Eu prometo que vamos ter mais uma chance. Não vou desistir nunca de estar com você.'

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas descerem por seus olhos. 'Eu não posso voltar mais a ser Kasumi… Não há mais lugar para mim naquele universo.'

Shaolin franziu a testa, sem entender mas logo se deu conta da situação dela. 'Por favor, Kasumi… me espere.'

Ela deu um fraco sorriso. 'Eu vou sempre lhe esperar. Onde quer que eu esteja…' Disse repousando suas mãos sobre as dele que ainda segurava seu rosto com delicadeza.

' _Existe uma opção.'_ Ouviram a voz atrás de si e afastaram-se, encarando a luz com toda a atenção. ' _Claro que será uma grande prova para vocês… mas acho que estão dispostos a enfrentar e correr os riscos, não?'_

'Claro!' Shaolin respondeu dando um passo a frente com sua total atenção para a fonte. 'Diga-nos. Aceitamos qualquer escolha.'

' _Prestem atenção então no que eu vou lhe falar e pondere suas alternativas. Vocês dois precisam decidir juntos.'_

* * *

Sakura estava caída no chão. Sentia o corpo fraco, mas não dolorido. Era como se suas forças tivessem sido drenadas. Esticou os braços tentando se levantar e sentiu-os tremer.

'O que você está fazendo aqui, Midoriko?' Ouviu a voz familiar de Arthas, seu tom era de surpresa e medo. 'Por que não está lutando contra Pazuzu com o Garoto e Tadmoth?' Ele perguntou apreensivo.

Ela virou o rosto e viu o grande demônio com um só braço falando com a mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos. Trincou os dentes, ao ver Midoriko. Tentou novamente se levantar, mas seu corpo estava fraco demais.

'Estou caindo fora!' Midoriko falou de forma sarcástica.

'Cobra.' Se ouviu, soltando entre os dentes, mas sabendo que quem estava no comando naquele momento era Khala'a. Compartilhava da mesma opinião, talvez usasse adjetivos muito mais baixos. Conseguiu, pelo menos, levantar o corpo e se sentar, com as costas apoiadas no pedregulho que os protegia da tempestade de areia.

'Você realmente é um demônio traiçoeiro.' Arthas retrucou. 'Se não ajudar, estará quebrando seu acordo com Enma Daiyoh. Não vai receber sua recompensa!'

Midoriko riu de forma irônica. 'O que Enma Daiyoh me prometeu não será nada comparado ao que conquistarei quando eu tiver o filho do Garotão.' Ela falou, atacando Arthas que foi lançado longe caindo inconsciente no chão.

Sakura respirou fundo e, apoiando-se na pedra atrás do seu corpo, conseguiu ficar de pé. Levantou o rosto e encarou Midoriko que se aproximava dela com o rosto zombeteiro.

'Você se acha realmente poderosa, não é, feiticeira?' Midoriko falou, aproximando-se dela.

'O que você quer?' Perguntou, olhando para ela com raiva, sabia que estava em perigo. Fraca daquela forma não teria como Khala'a usar magia de forma eficiente para protegê-las.

'Conquistar tudo isso aqui.' Midoriko respondeu. 'E você está no meu caminho.' Falou, avançando até ela para atacá-la.

Arregalou os olhos e percebeu que Khala'a tentou levantar escudo à sua frente para protegê-la, mas ele conseguiu apenas reter o demônio feminino por alguns instantes. Com a magia debilitada, Midoriko logo conseguiu acertá-la, fazendo-a cair ao chão novamente.

Virou-se para a inimiga e tentou invocar Disparo para acertá-la, mas os poucos projéteis de magia apenas a atingiram de raspão, fazendo Midoriko trincar os dentes, irritada por ter sido machucada. O demônio feminino pegou-a pelo pescoço, levantando-a do chão e a encarando com o rosto a centímetros do seu.

'Odeio você. Frustrou todos os meus planos iniciais.' Midoriko falou, apertando o pescoço de sua vítima.

Sakura levantou as mãos, segurando os pulsos dela e tentando concentrar sua magia para protegê-la do ataque, mas sabia que Khala'a estava relutante em elevar demais a magia e romper a conexão das duas.

'Você nunca deveria ter vindo atrás dele.' Midoriko falou e afastou uma das mãos, encompridando suas unhas como garras afiadas e prontas para dilacerá-la enquanto a outra ainda a prendia pelo pescoço.

Arregalou os olhos, vendo as garras na direção do seu abdômen. 'Através.' Sussurrou, escorregando da mão que a segurava e evitando o golpe certeiro. Caiu no chão fraca, respirando com dificuldade, e levantou o rosto, vendo Midoriko pronta para dar um novo bote. 'Fogo.' Usou suas últimas forças para desferir um golpe mais potente no demônio e se proteger.

Uma bola de fogo atingiu Midoriko que deu alguns passos para trás, soltando um grito irado de dor.

'Não vai ficar no meu caminho!' O demônio falou, olhando-a com furiosa.

Sakura sentiu, novamente, o desespero. Midoriko não era adversária para Khala'a e ela, mas seu corpo e magia estavam completamente debilitados pela terrível luta que Khala'a travou com Illska. Sentiu uma dor no peito, sem saber o que fazer enquanto observava Midoriko se aproximar dela para matá-la. Olhou em volta, pedindo aos céus que Syaoran estivesse de volta, mas ele ainda lutava contra Pazuzu. Engoliu em seco.

'Logo terei a melhor arma para conquistar a tudo e você…' Midoriko sussurrou próxima a ela. 'Deixará de existir.' Falou, novamente, pronta para atacá-la.

Notou que Khala'a fez uma última tentativa de levantar o escudo para se proteger e fechou os olhos, concentrando suas últimas forças, sentiu os olhos arderem por medo e desespero. Sua vida não podia terminar assim.

Percebeu quando Midoriko conseguiu desfazer o escudo mágico e se encolheu, reflexivamente, esperando pelo golpe que não veio. Sentiu uma presença diferente e estupidamente forte se aproximando de forma rápida. Franziu a testa.

'Quem é você?' Ouviu Midoriko perguntar com tom de pânico na voz.

'Eliminar.' Sakura ouviu uma voz sussurrada.

' _Esta energia…_ ' Sakura ouviu Khala'a. ' _Não pode ser… não pode ser ela…'_

Sakura abriu os olhos, arregalando-os em seguida ao ver o corpo do demônio cair no chão enquanto se transformava em pó a sua frente. Levantou o rosto, vendo a figura de uma mulher envolta a poderosa aura púrpura. Seria um inimigo? A energia dela era forte demais, não havia dúvidas que era um demônio superior. Encolheu-se instintivamente, tinha certeza que seria a próxima vítima.

'Missão completa. Alvo eliminado.' Ouviu novamente a voz dela e levantou o rosto fitando a jovem de olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Tinha o rosto bonito, não parecia um demônio apesar do olhar duro que a fez sentir um arrepio pela espinha. Reparou que ela soltou um suspiro e se aproximou, abaixando-se e tocando um joelho no chão encarando Sakura que piscou os olhos algumas vezes sem entender. Não a conhecia, nunca a tinha visto antes, porém…

'Okaasama…' Era Khala'a que falou, assumindo agora. Sentiu os olhos marejados e engoliu em seco.

A jovem sorriu de leve para ela e levantou o braço esquerdo, secando de leve as lágrimas que rolavam no rosto belo de Sakura, no entanto sabia que não era realmente a mestra das cartas que estava a sua frente apenas.

'Eu sinto muito, Khala'a. Não pude ficar com você. Nem eu e nem seu pai.'

Khala'a arrastou-se chegando até perto dela e fez o que no fundo sempre desejou fazer durante toda a sua existência. Abraçou a jovem a sua frente que a envolveu com carinho entre os braços. Sentiu que ela beijou de forma demorada sua cabeça.

'Agora tudo ficará bem..'

Khala'a não respondeu, apenas agarrou-se mais a jovem. Nunca tinha a visto antes, mas nunca, nunca havia esquecido daquela energia poderosa que sabia que era de sua mãe. Não tinha lembranças do rosto dela, mas nunca esqueceria aquela presença que havia lhe dado a vida e que logo foi separada. Reparou que ela tentou se afastar mas a segurou mais forte, não queria se separar mais dela. Tinha tanto a perguntar. Tanto a falar para ela.

'Eu preciso ir.'

'Não…' Khala'a protestou segurando-a mas sabia que estava fraca.

'Preciso… Sinto muito. E você precisa continuar sua jornada.' Falou beijando novamente a cabeça dela e afastando os braços dela.

Khala'a levantou o rosto observando-a erguendo o corpo e sorrir de leve para ela. Pensou que ela era muito mais do que tantas vezes havia imaginado.

'Você não pertence a este lugar. Nunca pertenceu… Não volte mais para cá.' Ela falou com a voz suave. 'Existem lugares longe deste inferno que encontrará a felicidade, não tenha receio de mudar. Tenha coragem.'

Khala'a acenou com a cabeça concordando e reparou que sua mãe sorriu satisfeita. Ela tocou no peito dela com o indicador.

'Isso aqui não pertence a você.' Falou com a voz calma e viu os olhos verdes de Sakura se arregalaram. 'Devolva a quem pertence. Você nasceu de um grande amor. Você é fruto de um amor enorme, Khala'a. Não deixe-se enganar por ter vivido neste lugar e acreditar que não possui este mesmo amor dentro de você.'

'Okaasama…' Ela falou com o voz falhada de emoção. Sentiu com a mão passou de forma carinho a mão no rosto dela tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas.

'Eu sempre vou te amar.' Disse beijando a testa dela com carinho e depois se levantando com a katana na mão direita. 'Está na hora de você virar esta página, Khala'a. Não há necessidade de me procurar mais. Está na hora de deixar o passado no passado. Entendeu?'

Khala'a assentiu com a cabeça sem conseguir dizer a resposta para a mãe verbalmente.

Ela sorriu satisfeita. 'Adeus…' Falou por fim, virando-se de costas enquanto colocava a katana que havia cortado Midoriko ao meio na proteção presa a sua cintura e caminhar afastando-se dela.

Khala'a tentou se levantar apoiada na parede de rocha atrás de si ainda com os olhos fixos nela. Queria gritar e pedir para que ela voltasse que não se afastasse dela.

' _Sinto muito, Khala'a'_ Sakura falou sentindo toda aquela mistura de dor e felicidade que sua companheira sentia.

'Por que? Por que ela nos salvou e se foi? Por que eu nunca consegui encontrá-la neste inferno antes?'

' _Talvez… Ela não seja mais parte daqui e tenha vindo apenas para nos ajudar.'_

Khala'a sorriu de leve ainda apoiada com as costas na parede de pedra atrás de si. 'Eu sempre sonhei em encontrá-la…' Falou e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Se a minha recompensa por acompanhá-la mestra neste inferno foi ser possível pelo menos abraçá-la… Eu já sinto que tudo valeu a pena…'

Sakura ainda tinha os olhos fixos no ponto em que a figura misteriosa feminina havia desaparecido, quando ouviram a aproximação de Syaoran.

'Sakura!'

O som feito pela tempestade de areia silenciara sem que ela percebesse. Desviou os olhos do ser a poucos metros dela, voltando-se para onde ouvia a voz do namorado. Ele apareceu, em seguida, com o rosto preocupado e olhando para os lados como se procurasse alguma coisa. Aproximou-se dela, segurando-a pelos ombros.

'Você está bem?' Ele perguntou.

Sakura desviou os olhos do rosto de Syaoran, procurando novamente o demônio que a tinha a salvado. Balançou a cabeça de leve, ainda confusa.

'E-eu acho que está tudo bem.' Ela finalmente respondeu para o namorado que a olhava preocupado.

'O que aconteceu?' Ele perguntou. 'Senti uma energia fortíssima aqui! Pensei que estava sendo atacada.' Franziu a testa reparando que ela tinha rastros de lágrimas no rosto. 'Você está bem?' Perguntou novamente passando a mão de forma carinhosa no rosto dela.

'Eu não sei direito.' Sakura respondeu, sentindo Syaoran abraçá-la com carinho.

'A tempestade já acabou. Podemos prosseguir. Você se sente melhor?'

'Eu logo ficarei bem. Logo eu e Khala'a ficaremos bem.' Ela respondeu, aconchegando-se no peito do rapaz. 'Recuperaremos nossas forças e poderemos enfrentar juntos o guardião da maldita última brecha.'

'Sim… E vamos para casa.' Ele falou, sorrindo.

'Vamos todos para casa.' Sakura repetiu, sorrindo de leve.

* * *

Kagami parou ao lado de Aeon que ainda olhava para o lugar por onde Kasumi havia desaparecido depois de abrir um rasgo entre os universos.

'Estou sentindo as energias mudando.' Ela falou para o companheiro.

Aeon sorriu de leve e de forma até certo ponto triste. 'Sim… o universo está se remodelando novamente.' Falou olhando para trás e vendo Tomoyo ser envolvida pela grandiosa energia.

'Será… será que Kasumi e Shaolin… Será que eles vão fazer parte?' Kagami perguntou observando que agora eles mesmos estavam começando a serem envolvidos por ela.

Aeon balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não sei… Infelizmente eu não sei, minha querida companheira.' Respondeu com sinceridade, fitando-a.

Kagami fechou os olhos e sentiu o peito arder. Pelo menos guardaria com carinho as lembranças gostosas do anjo que ela considerava seu filho. Um humano a fez saber o que era o amor, o Pilar a fez entender o que era amizade e companheirismo e um anjo havia lhe dado a oportunidade de sentir o amor pleno que era o amor de uma mãe por um filho.

Logo um clarão se formou envolvendo a todos eles, assim como a todo o planeta onde uma nova realidade estava sendo construída.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_

 _Finalmente o penúltimo capítulo da história._

 _Infelizmente, não conseguirei postar na próxima semana. Vou precisar de duas semanas para finalizar o último capítulo e fazer a revisão. Tem muita coisa pronta, mas alguns detalhes ainda precisam ser feitos. Então devo postar apenas na segunda quinzena de novembro._

 _Quanto a história Feiticeiros Original, também já tem muita coisa pronta, mas também muita coisa que precisa ser ajustada com detalhes da trama que passou batido. Também vou precisar de mais tempo. A Luana está me ajudando na preparação deste capitulo final. Agradeço muitíssimo a ela por isso._

 _Quem está acompanhando Flor da China Releitura vou continuar a postar quinzenalmente._

 _Agradeço de todo o coração todos que chegaram até aqui na história. Muito muito obrigada! Não se preocupem que vai ter o último capítulo e não vai demorar 10 anos como no original. Só realmente ando muito enrolada nestes últimos meses._

 _Forte abraço para todos!_


End file.
